Synthesis of the Atheist
by BlackRoseRaven
Summary: Their son has grown up. Their world is intact. And in spite of old wounds that refuse to heal and new frustrations, everyone is moving forwards with life. And too late, Luna and Scrivener discover they're being watched by a so-called 'brother' who claims to need their help... and is willing to go to any lengths necessary to get it. Takes place after Absolution.
1. Prologue: The Vast Expanse

Prologue: The Vast Expanse

~BlackRoseRaven

There are few truths in the universe that are inarguable, but one is this: our universe will not abide a void, and that empty space always has to be filled in. Even when gravity grows so fierce and great that it rips a hole in reality that threatens to consume time and space, the universe calmly fills that pit in, mending the break, restoring the wound. It does so slowly, and in its own time, and without a single care for the entire worlds it helps or hinders in the process.

Loose ends are another kind of emptiness, something that the universe won't allow to remain forever. Like frayed strings, they dangle and sway, but not forever: they always must and always will end in one of two fates. Either they will be sewn back into the great tapestry that they have come loose from, or they will be cut off and destroyed, never to be known by the other strands that they once sought to twine with.

If there are still questions, answers must either be given, or eliminated. There is no gray area, only black and white of existence or not. And there are very few things that will willingly allow themselves to simply fade out of existence, buried under the sands of time. There are very few things that will not raise their heads – however meek – and scream to be recognized, to be validated. To try and become part of the grand tapestry once more, to struggle for their rightful place in the story.

There is always another story, and there will always be another story. Even if the Void encroaches over all of existence and wipes out everything that was and everything that is, it cannot destroy everything that _will be_. Worlds spin out of existence today, but in their ashes and embers, new worlds will rise up, new discoveries will be had. Gods die, and new higher powers take their place. And every single person in existence is part of this cycle: whether when we die and our spirits rise to a new plane of existence, or we die and cease to exist, but our remains feed the earth and help new life take hold and flourish.

No self-proclaimed king, no matter how powerful, can stop this revival. No Fate can alter this truth. And no hero or villain can halt the cruelty in this cycle. The universe does not care for any of us, but it does not hate us, either: it only continues, dragging all of us into its eternal pull, starting new stories every time another ends.

And now the time has come for another new story to begin, because loose ends are screaming to be heard. Three great winters passed, and Ragnarok has come and gone, paving the way to the golden gates of the halls of paradise rebuilt on the other side of the looking glass. Darkness came and went, and purity was formed in the blackest of nights.

But that is the past, and now, our new story begins.


	2. Stage I: Logos

Stage I: Logos

~BlackRoseRaven

The Scientific Origin, as according to the Equestrian Atheist Society

_All life is based in evolution: the idea that somehow, we ponies were created by or interact with any type of divine influence is preposterous. However, stamping out this notion is next to impossible: thanks to the fact that the races of ponies have developed peculiar adaptations in order to better coexist with and dominate the world around them, including quote-unquote 'magic powers,' and due to increasing interaction with so-called 'supernatural' entities, most ponies accept the idea that we are somehow 'blessed' by the divine, or originate from some unknown deity._

_This is simply not true. This is a myth perpetuated by Equestria's former ruler and the pride of ponies who do not desire to believe that we are nothing but organic animals that have evolved with better characteristics than our fellows. This is a fairy tale designed to instill a thankfulness and subservience towards unseen 'higher beings,' using religion and divinity to further the personal and moral agendas of those in power._

_There is growing scientific evidence that all ponies have evolved over countless thousands of years: perhaps even longer. Ponies, and even many of those similar to our species such as deer and bison, all once shared the same ancestors. As we develop more and more ways to research both our history and our origins, we also begin to shed light on the scientific principles that exist behind our so-called 'magical abilities,' which in turn add strength to the arguments for evolution that have been made by both the Equestrian Atheist Society and other important members of the scientific community. _

_We are finally on the road to achieving recognition for our efforts, and helping others recognize the simple truth: we are not a 'chosen race' that came from some 'intelligent design' or a 'benevolent god.' We are not magical, or miraculous: we are the end result of a chain of coincidences and adaptive evolutions that have granted us the state of being we now exist as. _

_Although our efforts at finding a factual, scientific basis for existence has often been encumbered by Equestria's growing dealings with so-called supernatural entities and the knowledge of different realities claiming to be both Heaven and Hell, our research into evolutionary science has also led to a better understanding of how these 'supernatural' and 'divine' beings can be explained by rational scientific phenomenon. It is a long, hard road, but we are closer than we've ever been to proving that evolution is not just a theory. It is a fact._

_There are new discoveries being found, and even entire new fields of research developing every day. Myth and the fiction of inexplicable magic are being discarded and the opium of religious thought overturned. Equestria has a long period yet before the legitimacy of our claims becomes fully recognized, but to our organization and the scientific community at large, the truth is becoming clear._

_One day, science will prove that we all come from the same beginnings: that we were not created for some divine purpose, that we are not part of some great plan, or some cosmic goal. We are only animals, all part of an organic system like every other being on the face of our planet. One day, science will prove beyond any reasonable doubt that no god exists, and our only moral obligations are to ourselves and society, not to any divine being. _

_One day, we will all be free of the bonds that too many ponies have chosen to enslave themselves by, and the poisons that these beliefs in religious doctrine bring. When our origins are proven, these shackles will be thrown off and we will all begin to recognize our true value and potential: that we are all part of one organic machine, and through science and logical fact, we will be able to establish a society dependent only upon itself, not upon falsehoods, fairy tales, and religions beliefs that lead only to persecution and torment. One day, every pony will recognize that we all come from the same beginnings, and likewise, we all experience the same end._


	3. A Summary Of Events

Chapter One: A Summary Of Events

~BlackRoseRaven

Today was a very important day, and Twilight Sparkle had carefully planned it out from the very beginning to the very end. And yet even knowing the kind of ponies she was trying to get to listen to her, all the same she was still surprised when she realized Luna and Scrivener had both vanished.

The mare sighed tiredly, shaking her head moodily as she strode down the hall of the beautiful little house that sat in the middle of the Everfree Forest, where she lived with her two...well... she still hadn't really decided on a word for what they were. Sometimes she thought she was just here to babysit them, as she morbidly glanced around the living room and saw... no one. Just empty bedding, Scrivener's writing desk, the many photographs on the wall and a few paintings.

The fireplace was empty, which was a bad sign: no matter what time of year it was, Luna almost always lit a fire when she was around the house. If it wasn't lit, then in all likelihood she had run off somewhere... which was great timing, really. And the fact that she hadn't seen Scrivener around made it even more likely that they were off running around the forest, making mischief.

She grumbled as she reached up to absently adjust the collar she wore around her neck: it was made of gorgeous black leather, ornamented with runes and with a clasp carefully shaped like a white lunar lily. It was half-hidden under the thick turtleneck sweater she had on, covering most of her purple-coated body, but leaving her wings free, and her cutie mark – a six-pointed, pink star surrounded by red runes – bare to the world. In her ears, a pair of onyx studs glinted: one was shaped like a crescent moon, the other like a rose blossom.

The mare brushed her black mane back, softening a bit as she looked over her shoulder and studied both her wings and her cutie mark: she remembered so clearly that day, when everything had changed... and she smiled a bit as she tapped quietly against the horn standing from her forehead, murmuring: "And I was young and naïve enough back then to think... that would be the biggest change in my life." She paused, then sighed and grumbled, looking forwards and mumbling: "Then again, I still wonder whether or not I can actually call this my 'life' anymore..."

"Mom?" called a curious voice, and Twilight Sparkle glanced up and smiled a little as she turned around, seeing a glossy-black unicorn approaching the island that divided living room from kitchen. He had an athletic build, toned musculature flexing beneath his smooth black coat, his mane and tail both white. His eyes were a striking cyan-green, deep and clear as cloudless midnight.

As he walked around the counter, Twilight couldn't stop her eyes from roving to one of his more striking features: his wings. They were leathery and currently furled loosely against his sides, and while they were strong, she knew they also gave him an almost-constant ache. A 'gift' from Nightmare Moon, the darkness that lurked within Luna.

Twilight's eyes drew next to large, crisscrossed scars over his breast, but she hurriedly turned her eyes away, to things that called up better memories, like the cutie mark on the unicorn's flank: a constellation of nine stars that formed a flower blossom. But now he was looking at her with worry, and Twilight Sparkle smiled after a moment, shaking her head and asking: "You haven't seen your parents, Antares Mīrus, have you?"

"Well... I haven't seen Mom, but... Dad was in his office, kind of panicking. I think Scarlet Sage is trying to calm him down." Antares shrugged after a moment, giving a lame smile, and Twilight sighed a little, rubbing slowly at her forehead with one hoof. "Well... you know how Dad is."

"Yes. Yes I do." Twilight murmured, and then she glanced up and smiled softly at him: Antares was the son of Luna and Scrivener, but after their ill-fated charge into what had been known as Clockwork World, Twilight Sparkle had taken on the role of looking after Antares, then only a young foal. In a way, though, she had always been like a mother to him, and he had always been her son... and she was just honored that even now, weird as it was, he still thought of her as one.

She looked towards the ceiling quietly, smiling despite herself before she asked in a soft voice: "Have I thanked you recently for bringing them back, Antares? For... saving them? And for still treating me like your mother in spite of everything?"

"You thank me every day, Mom, and... you know you don't need to. For any of that." Antares replied softly, and then he tilted his head and asked curiously: "Do you want me to go and see if I can find Mom, while you talk to Dad? I know we have to head into Ponyville soon and all."

"No, it's okay. I'll just go talk to Scrivener, Luna can't be too far away if he's upstairs." Twilight replied with a smile, and Antares nodded before the violet mare added softly: "But I would really appreciate it if you could go and get ready."

"I think Dad's already dressed at least, but uh... I don't think Mom is going to be very cooperative." Antares said delicately, and when Twilight sighed and nodded, the stallion reached up and touched her shoulder gently. "But it's gonna be good. Dad's really excited. Well. He's terrified, but he's really excited and happy, I know he is."

Twilight smiled after a moment, looking at Antares and nodding slowly: if anypony could guess at what other ponies were thinking or feeling, it was the unicorn. His special talent was the strange but wonderful ability to 'understand' people, after all... something that sounded a little silly until you thought about how useful being able to see inside a person could really be.

He reached up and touched her shoulder again, then strode past her and headed down the hall towards his bedroom: she couldn't help but watch him leave, thinking again of how lucky she was. It was funny... in spite of the way Antares could know precisely what to do or say to get a certain response out of a pony, or look at them and know why they did what they did or how they felt, he never seemed to recognize his own value. Or how honestly, truly proud of him Twilight was.

She shook her head and laughed a little to herself, then headed through the kitchen and towards the back door. She let herself out onto the back deck, gazing softly over the recently-varnished wood: Scrivener and Luna had spent several days only a week or so ago going over the house, making all kinds of repairs and adjustments.

Her eyes roved up to gaze fondly out through the backyard: it was fenced in all sides by tall trees, and there was a pretty little garden filled with herbs and rare plants beside a glittering pond. In front of the mirror-like surface of the water was a gnarled, warped-looking tree, luscious blue fruits hanging from its boughs: Ambrosia, the fruit of the gods.

They had everything they could ever need and more out here, and Twilight felt herself becoming content as she turned to the small staircase leading up to the second floor of the house. A strange emotion to feel with the fact that so far, only Antares was doing what she had asked and she still had to prepare everyone for their trip to Ponyville, but she could never help feeling any other way when she stopped to reflect on... how good life here was.

She opened the door at the top of the stairs and strode into the hallway beyond, smiling a little as she strode down to the ajar door leading into the office. The violet mare gently pushed the half-closed door the rest of the way open, giving a quietly-entertained look to the stallion who was seated at the desk inside. "Were you this bad before you asked Luna to marry you?"

"No, that was easy. I was laying on my face at the time, after some large, scary monsters tried to eat me and she had to come and save me." the stallion mumbled, looking up at her awkwardly with nervous chestnut eyes, one of which was surrounded by a hoof-shaped scar. His coat was a deep charcoal, and his mane was messy and white, bangs half-covering his face as he nervously tried to adjust the rumpled suit jacket he was wearing. "This is stupid, Twilight. Can I just stay home? Luna can pretend to be me. She loves doing that. Far. Far too much to be healthy."

Twilight only sighed softly, then she strode inside and gently brushed the large earth pony's hooves away from where he was only rumpling his clothing further. Her horn glowed, and the black suit jacket smoothed itself out before the white silk shirt beneath did the same, the latter rebuttoning itself properly before she smiled softly and reached up to gently adjust the platinum metal collar around Scrivener's neck.

It was gorgeous, fitting him perfectly and with a shaped hollow at the front; slices of onyx and pearl locked into place in this formed the image of a crescent moon. It was a symbol of his commitment... and Twilight's smile stretched wider as she adjusted this gently before finally saying gently: "It's going to be fine, Scrivener Blooms. As a matter of fact, it's going to be better than fine, okay? And I think you know that."

"Hell no." Scrivener rubbed at his cheek compulsively, then his hoof trailed down to the tip of another large scar: the rest of it was hidden beneath the thick collar, and it was one of quite a few distinct marks Scrivener's body had taken from years and years of adventure and battle beside Luna. The fact his coat was so dark didn't help much in keeping them hidden, either. "There's a lot that could go wrong, Twilight, I think we all know that. Furthermore, I still think this is some huge prank. I'm not entirely sure yet by who, but. It's way more likely than the alternative."

Twilight only rolled her eyes, stepping back and letting her eyes draw down before she reached out and gently patted the cutie mark on his hip: a black rose blossom, with a raven-feather quill overtop. "Scrivy... you're going to be fine. Think of everything you've been through. Think of how happy Luna was, just when you _tried _to do this, much less how happy we all were when you succeeded. You can do this."

"I don't know about that, Twilight. This is big." Scrivener replied moodily, rubbing uneasily at his forehead before he looked up at her anxiously. "And besides. Since when does anything like this ever go well for me? Or hell, think of the whole speech I'm supposed to give. I can't give speeches. I'm no good at summaries! This... I mean-"

"Scrivy, you're just working yourself up now." Twilight interrupted firmly, looking at him pointedly. "Look, Antares said that you were excited, and I think you are, too, beneath all the nervousness and stuff. Just try and focus on being positive for once, okay?"

Scrivener only mumbled under his breath, and Twilight sighed before she glanced up as the stallion added in a mutter: "Luna's outside, if you're looking for her. She's with Sleipnir."

"Why is Sleipnir here, and... oh great. I better go stop them. I don't know what they're doing and I don't really want to know, but I should probably stop whatever it is." Twilight said tiredly, and then she shook her head before hesitating, then leaning quickly in and giving him a gentle peck on the cheek, Scrivener glancing up with a small smile at this. "You're going to do fine."

Scrivener only mumbled a little, and Twilight smiled again supportively for a moment at the earth pony before turning and striding back out into the corridor. She glanced up at the sound of hooves, and gazed warmly at the sight of Scarlet Sage, the adopted daughter of Luna and Scrivener.

She was a beautiful Pegasus mare, with a silvery coat and flowing red mane and tail that matched her crimson eyes. An elegant white dress covered her body, hiding the cutie mark of a red mirror edged in black on her hip, and she had a beautiful silver anklet around one foreleg, freshly polished and inscribed with ancient runes.

Scarlet Sage smiled at Twilight Sparkle as the violet mare remarked: "Well, I'm glad that some ponies around here are ready."

"Come on, Twilight, you can't tell me you really expected Mom to listen to you even after all these years, right? And Dad's actually dressed." Scarlet Sage replied with amusement, and Twilight nodded after a moment before the Pegasus said gently: "It's going to be fine."

"I know, Scrivener's the one who needs reassurance, not me." Twilight said awkwardly, but when Scarlet Sage only smiled, the violet mare hesitantly nodded and glanced at the open doorway, murmuring: "Okay. Okay, maybe... I'm a little nervous. This is... well..."

"It's gonna be fine, Twilight." Scarlet Sage said softly, and then she stepped forwards and traded a tight embrace with the mare, who closed her eyes and smiled in gratitude, returning the hug just as fiercely. "I'll take care of Dad and finish getting him ready. You go see if you can catch Mom."

"Thank you, Scarlet. I really appreciate it." Twilight said softly as they parted, and then the violet mare turned and headed to the end of the hall, pushing the door open and wondering if she should just try and send a call out to Luna, or-

Her thoughts were interrupted as an enormous log flew through the air in front of her, sailing into the backyard and crashing loudly down into the garden like a javelin. Twilight could only stare in disbelief, her mouth working stupidly, before a second log flew through the air, this one flying past the yard completely to crash through the trees on the other side.

A moment later, there was a spray of leaves and broken branches branches as the end of the log fell back into the lawn, and Twilight mouthed wordlessly before two ponies emerged from the forest, the smaller, sapphire winged unicorn growling in frustration as the much-larger, bulky chestnut earth pony let out a triumphant laugh. "See, little sister? With one hoof tied behind my back, I am still stronger than thee!"

"Shut up, Sleipnir, 'tis not fair!" the sapphire mare complained childishly, shaking her head wildly and making her mane of starlight sizzle around her, before dark, cyan-green eyes glared up into the bright emerald of the stallion's. "Thou art... thou art enormous and... I am tired from being apart from Scrivener! 'Tis a busy day for me, that is the only reason I am holding back so much!"

The chestnut stallion only laughed again, however, shaking his own strange mane out: it was made of thick vines, and beautiful gemstones glinted from where they were trapped amidst the ivy of his mane and tail. He was enormous, and tattooed with vines that twisted around all manner of celestial symbols and runes over his chest, more striking than the emblem of an ash tree on his hip. "Now, come, little sister, there is no need for tears. In this challenge not even Celestia can beat me without the use of her cheating magic, after all."

The winged unicorn only growled at him in response, however, then proudly rose her head, displaying the green collar made from woven vines show all the clearer. The vines held in place an ornate silver brooch, inside which was tightly locked a beautiful black pearl engraved with the symbol of a rose blossom. "I swear to it, Sleipnir, that I shall best thee one day! And then all shall know Luna Brynhild to be the strongest in all of Equestria!"

"'Tis nice to have dreams." Sleipnir teased, and Luna huffed and punched him in the shoulder, making him wince and rub at this awkwardly before glancing up, then smiling brightly and waving at Twilight Sparkle. "Good morning!"

"What are you two doing?" Twilight asked in exasperation, and then she shook her head as she hurried down the steps, as Sleipnir only shrugged amiably and Luna cleared her throat awkwardly, brushing at herself a bit. "Oh... Luna, look at you!"

"Aye, thou should. I am very pretty." Luna struck a pose and grinned, winking across at the violet mare... who only glowered in response, and Luna cleared her throat as she dropped back to her normal stance, scuffing a hoof at some dirt on her breast. "Thou art... very pretty?"

Twilight drew her eyes over the forest dust that was splattered over Luna's body, and the leaves and twigs stuck in her mane, then finally brought her gaze back to the smears of mud covering not just her hooves, but also the image of the crescent moon over the splotch of black that was her emblem. For a few moments, the violet mare stared at this, then asked slowly, despite dreading the answer: "Why is your butt covered in mud, Luna?"

"'Tis Sleipnir's fault!" Luna said immediately, and Sleipnir shook his head firmly, then winced when Luna punched him in the shoulder again, hurriedly nodding instead. "See? He tricked me into ripping up a log in the muddiest part of the Everfree Forest."

Twilight only looked at Luna flatly, then cleared her throat and motioned to Sleipnir, and Luna lamely turned her eyes to her big brother... who was now giggling to himself as he stared, entranced, at several butterflies slowly fluttering past, before his eyes crossed when one landed on his nose and he gave a bright smile. "Sleipnir outwitted you?"

"This. Is... oh come now, my gorgeous mare! 'Twas just a silly game, and we have hours yet before we have to go to Ponyville!" Luna said finally, and then she winced when Twilight's horn glowed and a bright, blue-white aura surrounded the filthy mare.

The violet unicorn grumbled a bit as she focused her magic, the aura increasing and Luna wincing as steam began to rise up from her body. The sensation of heat and the tingle of electricity pulsed over her skin, her body flexing as Twilight muttered: "Actually, we have to leave in... less than thirty minutes now, we can't show up late for this, Luna. You're just like a foal, you know that? But at least you didn't mess up your dress..."

"I refuse to wear a dress. Make Sleipnir wear it." Luna grumbled, and Sleipnir cocked his head curiously before the mare said mildly: "'Tis black, of course. But I think it would look very nice with thine eyes, brother, 'twould accent them splendidly. And thou can wear my earrings as well."

"'Tis very generous of thou to offer, little sister, but I do not think thy dress will fit me. I had trouble squeezing into even Celestia's mighty armor, as thou will recall, much less her finer trappings." Sleipnir replied cheerfully, and then he paused thoughtfully. "Which earrings?"

"The nice ones, I suppose, I do not know jewelry. Scrivener is the mare in the relationship. He is even more a mare than Twilight Sparkle, I think at times." Luna replied pointedly, and then she winced when Twilight purposefully intensified the cleansing spell a little too much before allowing the aura to vanish from around the sapphire winged unicorn. "'Tis a compliment!"

Twilight sighed tiredly, shaking her head slowly before asking almost pleadingly: "Can we just please get ready now, Luna? And Sleipnir, what... what are you even doing here?"

"I was bored, and more importantly wanted to give my congratulations to both my little sister and my brother on this most wonderful endeavor." Sleipnir said with a smile, gazing warmly at Twilight Sparkle. "And I hear that I should offer them to thee as well, benevolent Twilight. Apparently thou aided greatly in the composition."

The violet mare only smiled lamely with a faint blush, and Luna huffed at her brother, glaring up at him. "Do not flirt with Twilight. She is mine. Thou hast thine own wife."

"Aye, but my sweet phoenix dislikes when I spend too much time 'clinging' to her, as she phrases it." Sleipnir replied easily, winking over at his younger sibling. "'Tis better for all concerned if I continue to tantalize what pretty mares may come my way. 'Twould be a crime not to share myself with the world, after all."

"You sound almost as bad as Burning Desire." Twilight muttered, and then she shook her head and turned her eyes to Luna, who was slowly tilting her horn towards her brother as it began to glow slightly. But before Luna could set Sleipnir on fire or something else that would undoubtedly end in her getting messy again, the violet mare quickly said: "Come on, I've already laid your things out. We need to get dressed and go."

"Oh, very well." Luna grumbled, the aura dying out from around her horn before she looked towards the morning sky above and sighed a little. "But know I am only consenting to this because 'tis so important to Scrivener and thou."

Twilight nodded in relief, giving the mare an encouraging look as the sapphire winged unicorn strode past, adding moodily: "I swear, though, if Scrivener begins to whine too much again, I shall pummel him, proud as I am of him or not. He deserves this success, whether he believes it or not."

"Yeah, he does." Twilight agreed softly, gazing up at the second floor of the household for a moment, and then she shook her head quickly and hurried after Luna as she headed inside, Sleipnir smiling and following last a moment later like an oversized foal.

* * *

Ponyville: a beautiful small town that sat at the edge of the Everfree Forest, surrounded by rolling fields... and protected by enormous walls and guards. The Equestria they lived in, after all, was rougher than the Equestria of decades past now.

But the town was as friendly as ever, and while the walls stood protectively around the village, the gates were almost always open, and the farms and small homes that sat outside the safety of the walls enjoyed the same bounty they always had. Nature was good to them, and ponies still took care of each other here... no, all the people here, pony and otherwise, took care of and watched out for each other. That was a large part of why they lived in such safety and plenty... although it certainly helped there were ponies like Celestia, Luna, and Sleipnir watching out for them, too.

And right now, there was quite a hubbub in the little town: ponies were heading for the library and knots of not only local townsfolk, but people from as far away as the Northern Barony were here. Masked guards covered from head-to-hoof in beautiful golden plate mail patrolled calmly around the square, next to ponies wearing lighter blue armor: Yamato Elite and Starlit Knights. Usually they were on much-more important duties than this... but Equestria had enjoyed a comfortable peace for the last few years, and there wasn't much to do apart from keeping an eye on things.

The outside of the library was getting quickly busier, and people were even crowding up against the windows, trying to peer inside, while others were standing around, side-to-side with not just ponies but other races, like the Nibelung: half-wolf, half-pig dwarves, with dark fur and large tusks standing out of their muzzles, short and squat but standing on two legs and possessing dexterous hands. A common sight around Equestria... although less common were things like the demons that also calmly mingled with the crowd, making many of the out-of-towners stare, although most of the inhabitants of Ponyville were well-used to their presence by now.

Inside the library it was just as crowded: around the back wall by the open door were ponies with cameras and notepads, many of them already eagerly scribbling notes, while the next few rows of ponies were nobles, officials, other important people. And at the front, there were rows and rows of familiar faces... and the only reason Scrivener could face this audience at all was because he was able to look at all the people he'd gotten to know, all the friends he and Luna had made, and understand how fortunate he was. Even if, at the same time, he was all too aware of the faces that weren't there in the crowd, either... of everything that had been lost.

But if anything, that only made him even more determined, as he cleared his throat and looked back and forth for support. Luna smiled at him encouragingly from one side of the room, however, and Twilight nodded firmly from the other, and Scrivener nodded a bit before the earth pony in the expensive suit beside him leaned in and asked in a whisper: "You ready, champ?"

"Don't call me that. I've told you so many times not to call me that." Scrivener muttered in reply, and then he looked down at the book that sat on the desk in front of him, touching it almost gingerly. It was a hardcover, fairly large, and the title read: 'I Am, You Are.' The best name title the author could come up with... whose name, written in tiny font near the bottom of the cover, was Scrivener Blooms.

The charcoal stallion smiled after a moment to himself, then he closed his eyes and rubbed silently over the title page before taking a slow breath and raising his head, nodding once. And with that, the speckled earth pony behind him patted the dark-coated stallion firmly on the shoulder, and Scrivener finally cleared his throat and stood up.

He looked out over the audience as it fell silent, and he breathed slowly for a moment: he thought of the readings he had used to do on a regular basis to the Royal Court, and all the speeches he had helped write, and then he laughed a little and said the first thing that came to mind: "Horses of Heaven, I'm out of practice for stuff like this."

There were a few chuckles, and Scrivener felt himself loosening naturally up as he smiled, then said in a clear, carrying voice he hadn't used in years: "Hello, everypony, and... first off, thank you all for being here. I can't begin to express how honored I am by you all, by the interest that's been shown in this book by you and... of course, my very aggressive agent, Barry Barter."

A few more laughs, as the earth pony behind Scrivener half-grinned, half-glared, fidgeting awkwardly and smoothing down his expensive suit as Scrivener tossed a wink over his shoulder before looking back forwards over the audience, as he felt the last of his anxiousness vanishing: now that he was here, now that he was actually doing this, he wasn't scared. He was excited... even happy, in spite of how hard it was to think of all the things he wanted to say. But when he just let himself speak, all the words seemed to come out naturally... so he concentrated on talking, not thinking, as he continued: "My first book, Rose Thorns, sold... I think it was something like forty-thousand copies in total. I Am, You Are, has already sold more than ten times that, and that's just the pre-orders. And I am so proud to be privileged enough to be here today to sign and pass out the first of the copies of this book, to my friends and family and my patrons, to everypony who helped make this a success."

His agent cleared his throat quietly behind him, and Scrivener glanced mildly over his shoulder, letting the attention shift to the speckled earth pony and his eighty-dollar haircut again. The lanky stallion slowly tried to shrink his head into his expensive suit, but then Scrivener shook his own head and said easily: "Alright, alright. Since my good friend here is trying to remind me we're on a schedule and all, enough thank-yous for now, I'll do it at the get-together later. For now, for all the ponies who aren't quite sure what they're in for, I'm supposed to give you a summary of things.

"This book..." Scrivener halted, looked down for a moment, then he smiled faintly and he stroked the cover slowly, saying softly: "This book is personal, which makes it all the more meaningful that people are so interested in it. But I'm not kidding myself that I'm any great writer, don't worry about that. I just happen to be lucky enough – or unlucky, depending on how you look at it, I guess – to be able to give a first-hoof account of the war we had with Decretum. And again, there was all the hype and advertising, thanks to the publisher. Plus... I know some pretty important ponies."

He smiled, looking back and forth, at Twilight Sparkle, then at Luna... and then into the audience as his eyes lingered on Celestia. She stood out: then again, she was twice the size of a normal pony, and her mane and tail were an ephemeral rainbow of colors, eternally shifting and flowing of their own accord. Her amethyst eyes met his for a moment as she smiled supportively back at him, and he gave the smallest of nods as he softened slightly: her once-eternally-present coronet and peytral plate were both missing. The only thing she wore was a pretty purple scarf, with the crest of the sun similar to her own cutie mark neatly embroidered into one loose end.

Then Scrivener Blooms drew his eyes away, letting them draw over the rest of the audience as he continued calmly: "It still... strikes me hard every time I think of this, but the story begins more than thirty years ago, when Luna and I first met... before I was lucky enough to have met any of you, apart from Celestia and Twilight Sparkle. And the story is told from my point of view, how I got this scar, and followed Luna into our self-imposed exile to protect someone very dear to us, who we know now was only manipulated..." Scrivener returned a soft gaze to Celestia for a moment, before they roved to Luna, and he smiled. "But don't think for a second the story's all about me. It's about the pony I followed. The pony who saved us all."

Luna blushed and shifted, then Scrivener shook his head and returned his eyes to the audience, continuing: "I talk about the Velites and Veliuona, and how I came to be soulbound to Luna, and what that means." Scrivener reached up, touching his own chest gently. "That I share one life, one soul, with my wife, and if she feels pain, I feel it; if I'm wounded, then the wound will appear on her, too. But we can also share thoughts and emotions and understand each other deeper than ever before.

"I spend the brunt of the first half of the book on the journey many of you in this room took alongside Luna and I, though... when we became Starlit Knights. When we marched to the far north to stop the evil gathering there." Scrivener stopped, then he smiled faintly and shook his head slowly. "And how unprepared we were for what we met.

"I've done my best to detail what happened, in the most believable way possible. The Black Wolves that ravaged Equestria, and who was behind it all, Valthrudnir... like I did my best to talk about the decade Luna and I spent... helping rebuild Equestria. After the disaster." Scrivener smiled a little. "On my publisher's advice I cut a lot of this out and wrote about it from a different angle: I focus on my life with Luna during those days a lot, and... how we managed to push through together.

"Finally, I reach the stuff that I think is what gets the most interest. Decretum, the Clockwork World that Equestria went to war with, that to this very day we're still finding remnants of here and there." Scrivener said quietly, nodding slowly. "Even though it was a war that most affected those here in this very room... it is also a war that affects all of Equestria to this day. And until all of Decretum's machinery is shut down once and for all, I don't think it'll ever be over, but... all the same, I'm not afraid. Because all of us have one-another, and it's that unity, that friendship, that I try to focus on. How we fought horrible monsters, how we faced off against destroyers and tyrants and awful things, and yet we survived because we all pulled together. Together, we're stronger than anything... and together, we can... we can even conquer ourselves."

Scrivener quieted, looking down at one hoof for a moment before he steeled himself and looked up, saying softly: "And the last part of the book is a sort of... a collection of short stories, many about those in this room. I think plenty of you remember that... me, knocking on your door one day to ask you all weird questions."

There were a few laughs at this, and then Scrivener smiled a little. "And to everyone who contributed... thank you. You trusted me to write some very personal stories... you let me share your stories with the world, and... I can't thank you enough for that. And as I think I promised a few of you, just like I wrote some of your stories into this book... I've written my own, too.

"I want to think of I Am, You Are, not just as a history piece, or an autobiography, or even an account of the adventures of Luna and I, but... as a story that can help people. I know that's... that's bigheaded of me, but I think that if people read this, really read this, and listen in particular to the stories at the end and snuck in here and there to the accounts... people can learn something, about themselves and about others." Scrivener quieted, then he nodded slowly and looked up, drawing his eyes over the crowd. "Because all of us are different... but we're all the same, too. We're like... puzzle pieces. If you can find just the right way to make things fit, you can form one great big picture. But otherwise it's just a jumble on the table."

He fell quiet, then cleared his throat and smiled a bit, looking back and forth. "Well, I guess that's about all I have to say, and you're all here for the book anyway, right? Might as well not spoil everything that's in it. Besides, a lot of you know all this stuff, from how the Nibelung came up out of the tunnels beneath Equestria, and became our allies after we drove back the darkness enslaving them, or how many demons and Phooka and Strange Ones are now trusted friends, because we can mutually benefit each other more through peace than war, and... misunderstandings have been remedied. So... let's get these books out, yeah?"

Scrivener grinned awkwardly, and there were a few more laughs and some polite clapping and stomping of hooves, as the earth pony agent behind the stallion waved hurriedly at several assistants half-hiding in a library corridor. They immediately hurried inside, carrying enormous boxes of books that they put down beside the desk and opened, and Scrivener grimaced a bit as he sat down at the table as his agent muttered: "Nice job, champ, but come on, I thought we gave you a speech. You can't just wing it like this, you know that Underbrush won't like that."

"Yes, yes, writing is a business, I know." Scrivener grumbled crankily back, glowering over his shoulder. "Don't forget that I gave you half my cut, I'm allowed to ramble a little if I want to."

The agent grumbled, and Scrivener reached out and grabbed his quill and inkwell, turning a smile outwards as Celestia approached the other side of the desk. One of the assistants hurriedly pulled a book out of the open box beside the desk and slid it in front of the charcoal stallion, but for a few moments the two ponies only studied each other before Celestia said softly: "I trust you told the truth."

"I did, Celestia. Although what I wrote before was true, too... this wasn't your fault." Scrivener said softly, and the mare gave him a tender look. Then Scrivener smiled, flipping the book open and scrawling a short dedication and signature over the front page, murmuring: "You're the only pony I know who gets upset over being put in a better light over a worse one."

"Says the kettle to the pot." Celestia replied, and the stallion couldn't hold back a wry grin, looking up at her with entertainment. "But... I have to be honest, Scrivener Blooms, it would be too easy to fall back into... the way things were before, to let things be buried again. But... I don't think I want things to be buried anymore."

She paused, then smiled softly, looking up. "I'm... happy, these days, Scrivener. I like having a steward in place so I can spend my days either in the library, or helping train the Starlit Knights. To be honest, it's been so many years since I last worked with people... I forgot how good it feels to truly teach. To not just set examples, but to truly... work with them and beside them."

Scrivener nodded slowly, then he closed the book and slid it across to her, and Celestia smiled slightly as her horn glowed, lifting it easily into the air as she said softly: "I'll see you tonight, brother."

"You too... sister." Scrivener smiled warmly up at her as Celestia turned and headed off to speak to Luna, and with just a glance towards the sapphire mare, he could feel her joy and pride and warmth, beaming radiantly at her big sister as she approached.

Scrivener fought down a blush as he turned his eyes back forwards, feeling... happy. It was impossible to describe any other way, the joy that flooded his system at the sight of Luna being so damn proud for him, so excited for this... silly thing he had written and gotten so lucky with. The stallion grinned a little as he turned his eyes back forwards, watching as a blue Pegasus with a short, messy rainbow mane and tail approached, grinning widely... before he yelped when he was body-checked out of the way by a gray-pink mare with a straight mane and tail, her eyes blue but rimmed in red, her sharp teeth displayed in a wide grin at the stunned Pegasus.

Then the mare cracked her neck before approaching the table, straightening a bit almost as if to show off the tattooing of vines over the left side of her breast, entwined around the profile of an ash tree, a much clearer marking than the black and gray balloons on her flank. She looked like an earth pony... but the glare of her eyes and her intimidating presence did little to hide the fact she was a demon, as she asked moodily: "Just sucking up all the glory, aren't you?"

"It's nice to see you too, Pinkamena." Scrivener replied mildly, and then he flinched only slightly when the much-brighter twin sister of the demon seemed to pop out of thin air beside her, cotton candy mane and tail bouncing, a bright smile on the earth pony's features as she gazed radiantly at Scrivy. "And you too, Pinkie Pie."

A book slid in front of him as Pinkie Pie giggled, then said warmly: "It's been so many years! I mean, more for you than for us, but... I look around, and none of us look... too old, you know? And I wonder sometimes, is that because..."

"Oh shut up, sissy, you don't have the brain capacity to think about anything except where your next sugar high is going to come from." Pinkamena said moodily, but Pinkie Pie only smiled at her dark twin, who rolled her eyes as Scrivener signed the book. He slid it across the table to them, and Pinkamena swept it up and opened it, looking at the message he'd written inside the front cover before she grumbled and closed it, muttering: "Good enough, I guess. Come on, sissy."

"Lemon Drop, you gotta say 'thank you.'" Pinkie Pie complained, and Pinkamena groaned and only rolled her eyes storming off with the book before the bright pink mare turned her eyes back to Scrivener, giving him a warm smile. "Well, you know she is anyway, right?"

"Of course. She and I are good friends, after all." Scrivener replied with a smile, and Pinkie Pie nodded firmly before bouncing happily off, and the stallion shook his head before grinning as the blue Pegasus approached with a surly glower in the direction the demon had walked off in. "Hey, you should count yourself lucky."

"Real funny, Scrivy." the Pegasus replied mildly, his magenta eyes looking meditatively down at the charcoal stallion as his strong wings flapped once, then furled at his sides. He shifted back and forth, making his cutie mark of a cloud releasing a bolt of rainbow-colored lighting seem to ripple, before he cleared his throat and added in a quieter voice: "And uh... hey. Thanks for... you know."

"No, Rainbow Dash. Thank you." Scrivener said in a softer voice, smiling as he took the next book offered from the assistant, jotting a quick note and signature. Then he closed it and slid it across the desk, meeting the eyes of the Pegasus. "It meant a lot to add your story to the collection. And I think it's going to be one of the most helpful ones in the whole book."

Rainbow only grunted, shifting lamely back and forth before he quickly picked the book up, then nodded and held up a front hoof, and Scrivener tapped his own against it. "I'll be looking forwards to tonight. Been a long time since we had a big get together."

"Too long." Scrivener agreed, nodding, and then he smiled when Rainbow Dash strode off and the next pony approached: a goldenrod mare with her blonde mane braided tightly back in a ponytail, a well-worn cowboy hat on her head. Her green eyes looked at him with warmth, and for a moment he studied her, how healthy and strong she looked, even her cutie mark of three red apples seeming to gleam. "You know, I'm only supposed to give away one per family, originally. Publishers were pretty cranky when I insisted on free copies for all of you."

"Well, I can't share books with Rainbow, he wears 'em to pieces. I reckon you understand what that's like." Applejack replied easily, and Scrivener nodded thoughtfully as he glanced towards Twilight for a moment before turning his eyes back to the earth pony mare, as she added softly: "And hey, even if Rainbow said it and I know you're gonna hear it a whole lot... thanks."

"I've never been thanked so often for writing people's embarrassing moments down before. Especially since already half a million or something ponies are going to be getting copies of this book over the coming week." Scrivy replied mildly, and Applejack laughed and shook her head, and he finally nodded and gave her a warm look. "Okay, okay. I... I really appreciate it, Applejack. Still, you're the ones who should get the thanks here, not me. Writing it all down... that was the easy part."

"Don't have time for small talk." half-muttered the literary agent behind Scrivener, and the charcoal stallion sighed tiredly and rolled his eyes before glaring over his shoulder at the expensively-dressed stallion, who winced a bit but held up a hoof. "Look, champ, it's true! We gotta get these books signed and passed out, then you gotta meet with the press, and then we gotta make nice and rub elbows with some very important ponies. Seriously, do you want to screw this up?"

"Yes." Scrivener said blandly, and Applejack snorted in amusement before the stallion turned his eyes back to her and pushed the book he had just finished signing across the table, smiling amusedly. "Sorry, AJ. Looks like everything will have to wait until tonight. Tell Big Mac I have a copy for him, too."

"Will do, Scrivy. See you tonight." Applejack smiled at him kindly, turning to leave, and Scrivener shook his head before sighing loudly even as another friendly, familiar face approached when his agent tapped him firmly on the shoulder.

All the same, he played along for the most part: a few ponies he couldn't resist holding short conversations with all the same, his agent grumbling at him to hurry up, hurry up every time he did so. But once the familiar faces were gone, and Scrivener was autographing for nobles and patrons and ponies who had helped with this process but he didn't really know, he moved much faster, signing what he was asked to but sparing little extra time.

When the last pony strode away, Scrivener glanced curiously at the assistant, who dug in the box before pulling out three extra copies. The stallion smiled as he reached out to take one of these, writing a short note in it and ignoring his agent as the expensive-clothed stallion whined: "Wait, wait, you're supposed to send the extras back to the company!"

"No, I'm gonna give one to a friend and... one we can just leave here and... uh... hey, you like to read?" Scrivener glanced over at the assistant, who looked surprised but nodded hesitantly, and Scrivener reached out to grab one of the books, opening it and autographing it with his name and a short thank you before sliding it over to him. "There you go."

His agent gave a shrill whistle of frustration through his teeth as the unicorn assistant grabbed the book with a warm smile and nod, mumbling his thanks before he turned and hurried away. Then Scrivener glanced over his shoulder at the literary agent, studying him thoughtfully for a few moments before he said mildly: "I've decided I don't want to take questions from the press."

For a few moments, the literary agent only stared at him... and then the smaller earth pony ground his teeth together in frustration before stomping out in front of the desk, calling in a voice that was very clearly faking the cheer in it: "Okay, okay, everypony clear out now, unless you have a press pass! Scrivener Blooms is now going to be taking and answering questions, very important stuff here, people! Isn't that right, big time author?"

Scrivener yawned loudly and openly in response, making his agent glare furiously at him. But as ponies with cameras and notepads hurried up towards the front of the room, Scrivener sat up a little and looked grouchily up, smoothing out his jacket as Twilight and Luna both approached him.

The agent sighed in relief, then smiled wider when he turned his eyes back to the crowd, holding up a hoof and calling quickly, as cameras flashed and ponies leaned forwards eagerly: "Okay guys, come on, settle down! Big day today and all, and Mr. Blooms is on a tight schedule, very tight! We only have time for a few questions, so you guys better make 'em count!"

"He's abusing exclamation marks, I can hear it in his voice." Scrivener muttered more to himself than anyone else, but Luna snickered a little all the same as she drew a bit closer, before the charcoal stallion sighed as he carefully sat up before smiling wryly over the crowd of reporters, critics, and other newsponies. More had come in from outside, and they almost filled the room... and for a moment, the charcoal stallion felt both pride and a strange nostalgia. When he'd published Rose Thorns, after all, there had been three press ponies in total... and one of those had been the son of one of the reporters, who had been about five years old and stared at him the entire time he had been interviewed.

Scrivener shook his head out a bit, opening his mouth... before glaring at his agent when the expensive-clothed pony pointed at one of the posher-looking reporters, clearly from one of the larger newspapers or national magazines. "You, sir, what's your question?"

The well-dressed reporter looked pleased, and then he rose his notepad, asking quickly: "Your book deals heavily with relationships, is that correct?"

"Yes, it does." Scrivener sat up a bit, then he glanced softly back and forth between Luna and Twilight before turning his eyes forwards. "I deal pretty extensively with both typical romantic relationships, as well as... more atypical ones."

"Like the one you're rumored to have yourself, which is discussed in detail in the book, isn't it?" the reporter slipped in, and Scrivener winced a bit before he shook himself out a bit, then sat up, hating the way everyone was greedily looking at him. He felt Luna's tenseness too, and Twilight was blushing a little, not so much embarrassed as uncomfortable at the attention they were getting...

But Scrivener Blooms nodded once, answering as calmly as he could despite wishing he could keep his private life private: "That's correct. I go into detail about my own relationship... my own fortune... to be involved in a polyamorous relationship with both Luna Brynhild and Twilight Sparkle, and none of us here are ashamed of that. We don't advertise it or shove it in other ponies' faces, but... we aren't ashamed of it, either. And Horses of Heaven know how proud and lucky I am."

Scrivener looked softly over his shoulder at Twilight, who gazed down at him with warmth and joy in her eyes, blushing quietly as she reached a hoof up to touch his shoulder, and Luna grunted in agreement on Scrivener's other side, grinning widely before she added cheerfully: "Aye, 'tis a true fortune indeed. I get two gorgeous wives to do the housework for me, how many others can boast of such luck?"

Scrivener sighed and rolled his eyes as there were a few laughs from the crowd, and Scrivener's agent gave a strained grin before he said hurriedly: "It's a question discussed... in great detail in the story, definitely worth a read so uh... we shouldn't linger too much on that or we'll give away all the romance! Uh... yes, yes, you there, what do you got for us?"

"Actually, my question is for Miss Twilight Sparkle." said the reporter, smiling politely as he reached up and brushed at his long, thin mustache, his eyes calculating as he studied the violet mare. "Let's put this rumor across Equestria to rest once and for all: is it true that you are, in reality, an... undead construct, some kind of golem created during the war with Clockwork World?"

Twilight flushed slightly, shifting a bit, and Scrivener could feel the ache that went through her as he immediately sat up and Luna's eyes narrowed. But then the violet mare grasped Scrivy's shoulder, squeezing into it silently before she looked up and said quietly: "I'm not a construct, put together by Celestia. I prefer to think of myself as a pony... even if I am something different now. I died many years ago now, during the war with Decretum, but I... was saved by a dear friend."

The reporters were quickly writing notes, and Scrivener's agent tugged nervously at his collar before wincing over his shoulder at the look on Scrivener's face: had he been a little less concerned about his paycheck, he would have understood that the look on Luna's face was what was most worrying at the moment. "Okay now, please, let's stick to questions for the writer, and... uh... try and stick to things that might not be answered in the big ol' book, eh, guys? You, you in the back, what's on your mind? Something more to the point I hope, yeah?"

The Pegasus who was fluttering around near the back wall with his hoof raised desperately sighed in relief, and then he asked quickly, calling over the milling crowd: "Mr. Blooms, what... drove you to write this book? You're a poet first and foremost, right? So why did you choose this extensive format for-"

"Okay, come on, kid, we got limited time here." the literary agent cut off, looking irritable, but Scrivener shook his head and struck the desk firmly, getting the attention of the other ponies.

"No, it's okay, I wanna answer this one. That's the first good question that's been asked." Scrivener said mildly, then he smiled pleasantly at the glowers the other reporters favored him as they began to hurriedly write down likely-unpleasant notes about him.

His agent glared at him horribly, but Scrivener ignored the look as he took a moment to gather his thoughts, before looking up and saying softly: "I am a poet, first and foremost. I don't think that will ever change... but I got a lot of practice rewriting stories when I worked for Celestia in the old days, and after that, when I lived with Luna, I spent a lot of time... learning and evolving my writing style while compiling a history of their brother, Sleipnir.

"This book came about, what drove me to use this mix of autobiography and collected stories from other ponies, is the fact that I already had so many of these notes recorded in a giant sheaf of papers I came across a few years ago, while we were... moving back into our home." Scrivener smiled over his shoulder at Luna, who gazed fondly back as the memories tickled through both their minds. "Luna and I... we were gone for almost a decade, after all. We were... lost, after-"

"Okay, okay, chief, hate to cut you off but you're gonna ruin the ending of the book." the agent interjected, and Scrivener slowly turned a glower on the lanky earth pony, who pointedly ignored it as he looked ahead and said quickly: "Come on, we only got the time for a few more questions so... make 'em count! Yeah, you there, feather hat!"

The mare looked up with a wide smile, reaching up to adjust the ridiculous, floppy hat on her head with the tall feather standing out of it. "Why, thank you. Mr. Blooms, I'm Ersatz Major, critical analyst for Rogues And Studs, your source for the newest sensations and latest flops."

"That's a mouthful. Also not really a question." Scrivener remarked mildly, and Ersatz only continued to smile even as Scrivener's literary agent paled. But Scrivener kept himself smiling, even as he waited for what he was somehow sure was coming. "So what would you like to know?"

"Is it true that along with your hedonistic lifestyle, you have a history of substance abuse problems and illness?" asked Ersatz curiously, and Scrivener's agent squeaked as the charcoal stallion himself stared and reared back, caught off guard before Ersatz smiled almost kindly as she leaned forwards, but her eyes were predatory and vicious as she asked in a falsely-kind voice: "Well, you were admitted for extensive private testing at an expensive private medical clinic in Canterlot, yes? Why, I believe that Celestia, then the acting Baroness, paid for the entire process herself... and she also got you a nice position at Canterlot University, where I believe you caused quite a bit of mischief. There were allegations of drug use, weren't there? And wasn't there something about child abuse, that you were seen chasing your own son through the halls while he screamed?"

"You do a lot of homework." Scrivener said softly, his features tense, his eyes narrowed before he slowly stood up, as Luna snarled and Twilight simply looked horrified. "And I doubt you're interested in my answers. But I guess smearing me is easier and makes for a more interesting article for your readers, right?"

Ersatz smiled calmly, remarking easily: "None of that sounds like a denial to me, Scrivener Blooms... and why, it's quite a book, I won't deny that. Fantastic, and I do mean that literally... most of it seems impossible, like the product of a very damaged, sick mind... and with your very questionable past, and your... strange present..."

Her eyes flicked slowly over Luna and Twilight, and Scrivener saw her lick her lips slightly, the earth pony restraining himself as best he could. He could feel Luna trembling, her fury, while Twilight was just trying to keep her head down, breathing hard and looking hurt. His agent was staring at him pleadingly, and Scrivener grimaced before he forced himself to look up, studying Ersatz silently.

She was a unicorn: he couldn't see her horn with her big hat, but he instinctively knew, just like he knew she was a pureblood. Her eyes were an awful shade of pale blue that almost seemed hollow, and her coat was a mossy dark green. But her hat was pink, and she had a big, ridiculous pink bow around her neck, and a matching pink bow near the end of her tail, and her cutie mark was... carefully covered by a pink skirt. Purposefully, he thought.

The two looked at each other for a few moments, and Scrivener shook his head out before he said calmly: "Your story's missing a few facts. One, I'm a drunk, not a drug addict." Scrivener made his voice a little haughty, almost turning it into a joke, and as always it earned a few stares and stupid looks from ponies who were knocked off guard by the statement. "Two, I had health problems, yes. And you know, a crazy writer isn't anything new anyway. Three, following chasing my screaming, hallucinating son through the halls, I punched the crap out of a chimera in front of a lecture hall full of students. Now if that doesn't say I love the kid and would do anything to protect him, I don't know what does."

"Yes, violence is a wonderful way to show affection." Ersatz replied pleasantly, looking unfettered, and Scrivener felt the urge to leap over the desk and strangle her even as part of him felt impressed at the same time. Whatever else, he had to admit that she was good. Definitely evil, yes, but definitely not an amateur when it came to her job. "So is it true you provided sexual favors for Baroness Celestia in return for what she provided you?"

Scrivener's better judgment told him not to reply; unfortunately, his mouth was already speaking before he could stop himself, voice dripping sarcasm as he answered: "Oh yes, every single day I was in Canterlot. And I know what you're thinking, that I must have had the time of my life, but let's just say that between the riding crop and many other unspeakable things, my poor tush is never going to be the same."

"Okay, that's enough for now, we have to move on, get going, publishers are waiting!" Scrivener's agent all-but-howled, glaring horribly over at Scrivener. The charcoal stallion, however, had his own eyes locked on Ersatz, who was looking back at him with her calm, arrogant smile before she gave him a slow wink, then turned and strutted off.

"Let us kill her, Scrivy. Let me call a demon to eat her alive." Luna grumbled, and Scrivener was half-tempted to agree as even Twilight looked moodily after the critic. Then Scrivener sighed loudly as his agent stormed over, but Luna immediately reached out and snagged the lanky earth pony by the collar, hefting him into the air with one hoof as she asked darkly: "And did thou plan for this to happen, for us to be made a spectacle of?"

"No! No! But... but hey, all publicity... good publicity!" wheezed the agent, grinning weakly as he lost all his bravado under the furious look of the sapphire mare. Then he grunted as she dropped back to his hooves, hurriedly adjusting his collar as he stepped back and looked at the trio nervously. "Uh... we... come on, champ, you and your lucky ladies can go to dinner now... hey, have I ever said that... yeah, sure, you might not be the most normal ponies but I am so totally jealous of you, big guy? I mean, two lucky ladies, two mares, and look at me, I can't even-"

"Shut up." Scrivener said moodily, and the literary agent closed his mouth with a wince before Scrivener sighed and dropped his head forwards, mumbling: "Fine. Fine, let's just... go get this fancy meeting underway. Twilight, you don't have to come if you don't want to. Luna, you can uh. Hide, too."

But Luna only gave him a pointed look, and Twilight smiled supportively as she touched his shoulder gently, and the stallion nodded in thanks and relief. Then he sighed a little, hanging his head and wondering morbidly if this was all going to really be worth it.


	4. Family Trees

Chapter Two: Family Trees

~BlackRoseRaven

Antares Mīrus gazed fondly around at his circle of friends as they sat together at a table outside of Sugar Cube Corners, the glossy-black stallion dressed in a gray suit jacket and smooth silk shirt. He had a vanilla milkshake in his hooves that he was sipping slowly at, before he sighed as the mare next to him remarked: "You're such a foal, Nova."

"Apps, I... do I even have to reply to that?" he asked mildly, and Aphrodisia Celeste Pie only smiled in response and gave him a wink. She was gorgeous, with brilliant green eyes and a raven-black mane braided into a knot over one shoulder, her coat a light pink. The cutie mark on her flank was a spiraling green serpent... but cloven hooves and her needle-like teeth and fangs were what gave away the fact she was a demon, not an earth pony as she appeared.

And yet all the same, she was also Antares' cousin and his closest friend. She affectionately referred to him as 'big brother,' and he thought of her as 'little sister' without hesitation. Technically, she was the second-youngest here... but as a demon, she had aged twice as quickly as the rest of the ponies, becoming an adult mare physically long before they were adults themselves.

But like her father, she seemed to be perpetually stuck around the age of a foal, as she took a loud drink of her cup of chocolate milk before replying primly: "I have no idea what you're talking about, Antares. You're just jealous."

On the demon's other side, a tiny yellow Pegasus snorted in amusement, brushing back her scruffy, streaked red-and-gold mane as her bright red eyes looked up with entertainment, an almost-invisible scar shimmering to one side of her face. "Yeah, Apple Pie, who doesn't want to be a perpetually horny drama queen with the brain of a five year old?"

"Oh, screw you, Avalon. I'm not a drama queen." Aphrodisia huffed, poking the tiny Pegasus a few times, and Avalon shoved back at her with a grin: she was maybe half the size of the average pony at most, but anyone who underestimated Avalon Apple quickly learned to regret it. She had the strength of her mother and the speed of her father, wrapped up in one hyperactive, aggressive little body. Her cutie mark was an apple being sliced in half, and while it meant she was strong enough to endure through anything, the literal translation wasn't very far off from her special talent either: if something got in her way, her tendency was to charge straight at it and smash her way through.

"But you're all those other things?" asked another Pegasus mare wryly from across the round table, and the demon nodded rapidly. The scarlet, pretty mare sighed and shook her head with a smile despite herself, her copper-colored irises gazing softly around the table as the chestnut-and-black braids of her mane swayed around her shoulders gently. Her emblem was of a notepad and quill: she had a talent for journalism and analysis, and a keen eye for observation.

She also had a large, ugly scar on one side of her body, and Antares felt guilty every time he let his eyes linger too long on this. It had been an accident, but he was still responsible for what had happened, and he still blamed himself, even if somehow, Meadowlark never had and never did.

The Pegasus mare caught his gaze and smiled at him gently, and he smiled back after a moment before his eyes roved to the last member of their little band. She was far, far younger than them, but already looked like a full adult, and behaved better than they did... but considering the fact that Aphrodisia was trying to lick the chocolate sauce out of the bottom of her cup and Avalon was trying to shove an entire cake into her mouth, perhaps that wasn't saying much after all.

She had wings and the shape of a pony, but her body was smoky and almost ethereal, both solid and not at the same time. She was very quiet, looking back and forth over them curiously as she held her orange smoothie in her hooves, but didn't sip from it. Her mane and tail were almost like smoke, and her sea-green, glowing eyes had no iris or pupil, but all the same were gentle and warm.

"How are you doing, Tender Trust?" Antares asked curiously, and the half-Phooka, half-Pegasus looked up at him with a smile, then nodded almost embarrassedly before he asked curiously: "Are your Mom and Dad going to be at the party tonight?"

"I think so." Her voice was soft, with a faint accent to it that made her words smooth and sibilant. "They were both very excited. Are you looking forwards to tonight?"

"Yeah, I am." Antares replied warmly, and then he winced when Aphrodisia picked up a cupcake in front of her and tried to shove it into her cousin's face, pushing at her with a grimace. "Apps, come on, I'm trying to-"

"Shut up and eat, Nova! Mommy and I put a lot of effort into making all this food with Pinkie!" Aphrodisia replied firmly, and the glossy-black stallion flailed a bit at her before he finally managed to reach up and take the pastry away from her, giving her a flat look.

She only looked at him pointedly in return, however, and Antares rolled his eyes before he took a bite out of the cupcake, chewing slowly. Aphrodisia smiled at this, then glanced across the table, asking with interest: "Did Uncle Scrivy interview you too? Or did he just talk to your parents? He talked to me about all sorts of stuff!"

"I was too young, Aphrodisia... it was more than two whole years ago." Tender Trust replied softly, shaking her head with a small smile. "My brothers and I aren't even four years old yet, after all."

Aphrodisia nodded after a moment with a soft smile, and Avalon grunted before the tiny Pegasus murmured: "I gotta say, it feels weird, T. You grew up faster than even Apple Pie here did. I look at you and stuff and think... god, has it really only been four, five years since... since..."

"Since Cancer." Antares said quietly, and Avalon winced but nodded, as Meadowlark looked up with a silent, faint smile. "Since we lost... Rustproof and Prestige. But... since my parents returned, too. And there were other good things too, yeah? Things I know I wouldn't trade for the world, even if... you know. Nothing worked out like we thought it would."

Avalon nodded slowly, as Aphrodisia shifted a bit, and then Meadowlark cleared her throat before asking quietly: "So uh... after tonight, you were talking before that... your Mom and Dad have plans to go on a vacation?"

"Kind of." Antares shook himself out a bit, forcing away grim thoughts: thoughts of a grinning, singing, and nearly-unstoppable destruction entity that had caused so much pain and devastation, and all the things they had lost trying to put a stop to him. "They want to go to Subterra, spend a little time there, hiding away from everyone. Dad's already been freaking out a little about all the attention he's been getting, and Barry kind of gets on his nerves."

"His agent?" Meadowlark asked curiously, and Antares nodded a few times. "But this is all good, right? I mean... this is all a huge success, just look around."

Meadowlark gestured over her shoulder towards the candy shop itself, and all eyes at the table glanced up for a moment at the enormous banner hung over the entrance, with the name of Scrivener's book on one side of it and release dates and nominations it had already received on the other.

Antares only shook his head after a moment of looking at this, however, grinning a bit as he returned his eyes to the table and said mildly: "That's not exactly how Dad works, Meadow. The only reason he sent this book in for publishing in the first place was because Aunt Tia, Twilight and Mom were all really pushing him to. Dad finally broke down and submitted it to a few places, and they all rejected it, but then Barry got his hooves on it, and... next thing you know..."

He absently gestured out at the street behind him, where there were more signs advertising Scrivener's book and pictures of the author himself, as excited strangers hurried through their town and groups of ponies gossiped here and there over copies of the book. "Dad doesn't do really well with a lot of attention like this. He always expects everything to work out the worst way possible."

"That's part of why your Dad and my Mommy get along so well." Aphrodisia said positively, and then she glanced up at the banner on the front of the store, smiling. "She was really insistent about stealing that and putting it up, you know. She's happy for him."

"So freaking weird." Avalon muttered, and when the demon and Antares both looked at the small Pegasus curiously, the tiny mare snorted and looked up flatly. "Hey, it is! I mean... I guess I never really got to know your Dad all that well before, Antares, but everypony in town knows your Mom, Pinkslap. Pinkamena is crazy."

"No, she's... she's... friendly." Aphrodisia said after a moment, and then she huffed and reached out, shoving Avalon off her chair by the forehead, but the Pegasus easily flapped her wings and caught the air before she could fall. "It's not my fault your Dad gets beaten up by Mommy all the time."

"He does not!" Avalon argued as she buzzed upwards to head level with Aphrodisia, who only glared challengingly back. "He totally beat your Mom up that one time, why... why my Dad could even beat up your Dad if he really had to, don't think he couldn't!"

"My Daddy would turn your Dad into goo. Squishy goo. Squishy goo squished beneath his hooves." Aphrodisia retorted imperiously, and Antares slapped his forehead with a tired sigh as Meadowlark slumped to the table and Tender Trust only watched curiously. For her, at least, this was fairly new: for the others, they had heard this argument a thousand times before. It didn't matter that they were all adults, that Avalon was twenty-two and Aphrodisia was a demon.

"Doesn't it depend on the terrain?" Tender Trust asked after a moment, and both Aphrodisia and Avalon stopped arguing to look at her as Meadow and Antares glanced up dumbly as well. The half-Phooka shifted embarrassedly at this, her wings flapping once before she continued finally: "Sleipnir is physically superior but Rainbow Dash has the advantage of flight. Superior strength would mean nothing if Rainbow Dash was able to safely stay above and attack at range, while flight would be meaningless in an enclosed area."

Both demon and small Pegasus looked at each other dumbly, before Tender Trust added gently: "And my **_ohtâwîmâw_** is a Phooka who cannot be wounded by most physical means. Therefore I believe he would clearly hold advantage over both of your fathers."

"Oh hell no." Avalon said immediately, glaring at Tender Trust as Aphrodisia shook her head wildly and glowered as well. "Our Dads would totally take down your Dad! He can't even fight!"

"Of course, but he wouldn't need to. Your parents are physical warriors. The most they could hope to do would be to trap my father somewhere, but they couldn't kill him without special weapons." Tender Trust explained gently, and both aggressive mares glared at her as the half-Phooka only gave a small smile and a shrug. "It's just the way things are."

"You're... the way... things are." muttered Avalon, and Antares gave her an amused look before the tiny Pegasus finally landed back on her chair, looking sourly over at Aphrodisia. "That's cheating though, isn't it?"

Aphrodisia nodded vehemently in agreement. "Yeah, like how if I were to go black smoke in a race, you'd totally lose."

"What? Screw that, I can beat you demon tricks or not!" Avalon said sharply, and when Aphrodisia gave her an amused look, the tiny mare immediately pointed outwards, leaping into the air and saying immediately: "Let's do it right now, then! First one to the animal care center wins!"

"Okay." Aphrodisia said brightly, and then she burst apart into dark smoke that shot high into the air, leaving Avalon gaping for a moment before she yelped and hurriedly flew after the insubstantial demon. Antares and Meadowlark only gazed after the two with amusement as Tender Trust smiled a little, reaching up to quietly brush her smoky mane out of her eyes.

Then the half-Phooka looked back and forth before quietly excusing herself and striding over the patio to let herself into the store. It left Antares and Meadowlark alone, and the two awkwardly looked at each other before the stallion sat up and rubbed awkwardly at his suit jacket. "So uh... nice... day so far, huh?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Meadowlark murmured, and she studied him for a moment before smiling a little, asking quietly: "What do you think of Avalon's new coltfriend?"

"Does she have another one already?" Antares asked wryly, looking up mildly, and Meadowlark nodded in response, making him sigh. "Good or bad?"

"I think it'll last as long as that other guy you really hated did." Meadowlark replied softly, and Antares grunted in response before the Pegasus glanced down, awkwardly rubbing a hoof over the tabletop. "Mir..."

"No, Meadowlark, let's... I know what you're going to ask and... I... I just..." Antares shifted uneasily, looking down for a moment, and Meadowlark nodded silently as she studied him quietly. But her eyes pleaded with him all the same, and the glossy-black stallion sighed softly as he murmured: "I just need a little more time."

"It's been years, Antares... and... even if it's not you and me... you need to try and open up to someone, to... let yourself experience that again." Meadowlark said quietly, and when Antares only mumbled and looked down, the Pegasus sighed softly and asked carefully: "Alright, but... what about this, then? Even if you don't want anyone in your life like that, does that mean you have to spend life... alone and miserable?"

"I'm not miserable, I'm... I'm happy. I really am." Antares said quietly, looking up with an awkward smile as he touched his own chest. "My parents are alive, and... it's comfortable, living at home. I've been able to train hard with Mom and Aunt Tia, even if I'm not a Starlit Knight yet, like Aphrodisia or Avalon. I like doing odd jobs around Ponyville and learning all the stuff I am from Aunt Tia, too. That's a lot more important to me now than a lot of things these days."

Meadowlark looked at him quietly, and then Antares shook his head again, lowering his head a little and saying softly: "I remember... when we were kids, the dreams we had. That I had... but I know now that's not what I'm destined for. I don't... really know what the future holds for me, Meadowlark. I don't think I even want to be a Starlit Knight anymore. And I've learned that bringing my parents back... it was a really good thing that I did, but it also didn't solve every problem in the world, and it didn't fix all my pain, either.

"I wish Allonym was here." Antares said suddenly, and Meadowlark looked surprised, tilting her head curiously before the young stallion smiled a bit and glanced down. "I got so used to having him pop up now and then, but I haven't seen him for... for years. And inside me... something tells me..."

He quieted, and Meadowlark softened a little before shaking her head a bit, murmuring quietly: "But he always had faith in you, right? We all always have, and we all know... you can do anything you put your mind to, Antares. You're an amazing pony, with an amazing family... I'm really... I envy you a lot because of that, to be totally honest"

She laughed a little, and Antares smiled despite himself, shrugging a bit before they both fell quiet. Thankfully, Tender Trust emerged back onto the patio, walking towards them and now with a large box held easily on her back, the half-Phooka looking between the two ponies before she gave a soft smile. "I think I should head home. Will you two walk with me?"

"Of course, T." Meadowlark said softly, sliding out of her seat, and Antares nodded and joined the two mares. Tender Trust gazed at them both affectionately, then she nodded calmly before the three started off down the street, heading towards the northern gate.

There was silence for a few moments, and then the half-Phooka looked curiously back and forth at the strangers standing and walking here and there along the road, murmuring after a moment: "It's so strange. Our tribes rarely let outsiders into our home... but ponies pass so freely from one den to another throughout your country."

"Village. This is a village, Tender Trust, you know that." Antares said softly, and Tender Trust only smiled at him and tilted her head towards him. "Okay, okay, I know, you're just going to say it's all the same thing."

"It is all the same thing. You don't live with nature as we do, but at the same time, this den is very peaceable... all our people work in conjunction with one another, and you still show appreciation for our sacred earth." Tender Trust nodded thoughtfully, then she smiled again. "But I didn't say it was bad. The Phooka carry old wounds and have long memories, that is all. Maybe we would benefit from showing... more trust in the future."

Antares smiled a bit at this as Meadowlark gazed over at her softly, then the Pegasus said gently: "Don't take this the wrong way, T, but.. I think you're a living example of the trust that's developing between Phooka and ponies."

But Tender Trust only gave a soft giggle at this, shaking her head and saying warmly: "No, I don't think so... that would be arrogant of me to assume. My mother and father... my _okâwîmâw_ and my _ohtâwîmâw_... loved each other very much, and it was less their desire to unite our people and more the desire to unite themselves that drove them. And... my mother is special. The Phooka say that she is one of their own, only born in the body of a pony."

Antares looked softly at Tender Trust, nodding slowly as Meadowlark nodded in agreement, saying quietly: "Yeah. Fluttershy really is special, and incredibly brave and strong. You know that Avalon has a world of respect for her."

"Yes, and it is very good to see." replied the half-Phooka softly, nodding thoughtfully to herself before looking up with a kind smile. "You all do, though. So do many others in this village... it helps me to understand why my mother insists living here instead of our den in the wilderness."

"I'm certainly glad you live close by, T." Antares said softly, and Tender Trust gave him a bright smile before the three gazed up as they approached the gate leading to the northern roads and out of Ponyville.

The gates were wide open, and Starlit Knights in their distinctive blue armor were on duty next to Nibelung soldiers wearing simple hide armor. The dwarves looked a little grumpier than usual, but Antares figured that was likely because it was so much busier than normal, and there were a few ponies lingering around and peering at them like they were interesting sideshow attractions.

Nibelung were a common enough sight around Equestria these days, and had been for years now, but apart from the distinct, upper-class of Architects, they were usually employed as laborers or wandered the wilderness as mercenaries or outlaws. Seeing them dressed up as soldiers was probably an unusual sight for many of the guests present.

Antares smiled at the guards as they walked through the gate and into the outskirts of Ponyville, the two ponies and half-Phooka looking back and forth curiously. There were wagons and carriages parked at either side of the road here and there, some of them selling wares, others trying to get attention, and a few empty tour carriages, one with a tired-looking driver slowly smoking a cigarette and the enormous pony workers that helped pull it along laying sprawled in the grasses nearby.

The glossy-black stallion had never seen it so busy, as he whistled a little under his breath, and Meadowlark shook her head slowly as she gazed back and forth, murmuring quietly: "Amazing. I mean, Ponyville gets more than its share of tourism, but... I've never seen it like this. And they all must have come to see your dad, Antares."

"Yeah. Yeah, I wish... Dad could see this." Antares said softly, and then he smiled and shook his head a bit, looking up at the sky and the slowly-setting sun. "But I think right now he must be at the dinner party he was supposed to go to... he really, really wasn't looking forwards to it, and neither was either of my Moms."

"That's so funny. Either of your mothers..." Tender Trust said softly, and when Antares gave her an amused look, she blushed and shyly shifted. "I'm sorry. I don't mean it in a bad way. It's just that... while I was raised by the whole tribe, I still have only one mother and father... not like ponies are raised, in such... a lonely way, even if they have siblings. I apologize, I can't seem to phrase it right..."

"I understand, T, don't worry about it." Antares replied softly, and Tender Trust gave a small smile before the stallion added quietly: "And yeah, I know it's a little funny. But I would never trade it for anything else, either... Twilight and Luna, my biological mother, both... taught me a world. And Twilight's always been there for me... always helped to look after me. I'm lucky."

Meadowlark smiled softly over at him, and then all three ponies looked up as a soft voice called to them. Tender Trust immediately smiled wider, raising her head happily as they saw a soft-yellow Pegasus with a pink mane waiting for them up ahead, her sea-green eyes gazing out at them tenderly as they approached her.

She stood at the end of a path leading to a pretty little cottage, which had several smoky, ethereal Phooka sitting around it, all looking up curiously with eyes of glowing green flame. They were more indistinct than Tender Trust was, clearly pure Phooka. Antares looked over at them curiously for a moment, studying them, and he thought he could see the little differences here and there in their features and the way they held themselves that made it clear who they were.

Then he returned his eyes to the Pegasus as Tender Trust approached and bowed her head, then leaned up and traded a tight hug with the mare she shared quite a few distinct similarities with. But as mother hugged daughter, Antares couldn't help but feel his eyes draw from her cutie mark of pink butterflies to the scar along her side where she was missing a wing, and as always, he softened at this: they all knew the story, after all, that Fluttershy had thrown herself in danger, and sacrificed a wing to help save friends and family.

Mother and daughter drew apart, then spoke to each other in a strange, sibilant language for a moment before Fluttershy smiled softly and looked up at Antares and Meadowlark. "Thank you for walking my daughter home. I appreciate it... I know it can be uncomfortable with all the strangers visiting right now."

"Yeah, I don't think it was this busy even when we held the tournament last year for the Starlit Knights fundraiser." Antares replied, looking curiously back and forth before he asked curiously: "Where's Virtue and Temperance? Are they with Nirvana?"

"They're doing some work out at the Phooka den in the Everfree right now, yes. You know my sons, always getting in trouble." Fluttershy smiled softly, reaching up and quietly brushing back Tender Trust's smoky mane, and the half-Phooka closed her eyes and shyly but happily lowered her head a bit. "Why, do you need help with something, Antares?"

"Nah, I was just curious if everyone's going to be at the party tonight." Antares replied, glancing up at Fluttershy with a smile, and the Pegasus shifted before Antares urged gently: "Come on, you gotta come. You're like my aunt and... you contributed a big part to the story yourself."

Fluttershy blushed at this, then she nodded hesitantly, glancing over her shoulder at the Phooka behind her. "Well... maybe for a little while, when I'm done teaching Obscurity and Lethe. But I've never been very good with big crowds..."

"We're all friends, Fluttershy." Meadowlark said softly, and Fluttershy gave the younger mare a soft look before the crimson Pegasus urged gently: "Come on. I mean, if I'm going, you have to go. I'm even worse about things like this than you are."

Fluttershy laughed quietly, then she finally nodded and smiled after a moment. Both young ponies nodded firmly, and then Fluttershy opened her mouth as if about to say something, eyes flicking to Antares. He looked at her curiously as she hesitated, but then blushed only a little as she said quietly: "I hope this isn't out of line, Antares, but... I hope you... can relax tonight yourself, Antares. You've seemed a little... intense lately, if I can say so. Maybe we should both try to relax tonight."

Antares smiled embarrassedly at this, and then he nodded hesitantly, and Fluttershy gave him an affectionate look before she gently stroked through her daughter's mane, and Tender Trust didn't need to be told as she turned to head towards the cottage. One of the Phooka tried to reach for the box on her back as she passed, but the half-Phooka slapped him lightly with one ashen wing, making the Phooka stallion grumble and recoil.

Fluttershy sighed and shook her head, but the look in her eyes was one of warmth before she said kindly: "Excuse me, Antares, Meadowlark. I need to get back to teaching Obscurity and Lethe more of our language. But I look forwards to seeing you both tonight and... relaxing."

"Yeah. Me too." Antares replied softly, and as the yellow-coated Pegasus turned away, he gazed after her affectionately before glancing over at Meadowlark, and nodding slowly to her. She nodded back, hearing his silent promise, and then the two turned down the road to head back into Ponyville.

* * *

Scrivener Blooms sat at a large, private table on the second floor of Ponyville's poshest restaurant. His back was to a railing that looked out over the first floor, but that just made him feel awkward, not imperious: he couldn't help but feel like every single pony at the tables on the first floor was staring up at his back.

Luna and Twilight were on either side of him: Luna had put on a pretty pair of onyx earrings, but everypony had long given up on making her wear a dress, so instead she was wearing an only-slightly wrinkled blue jacket. Twilight, meanwhile, was wearing a long black dress and had a shawl carefully wrapped around her neck: not because she wanted to hide her collar, but to hide the telltale signs that she wasn't a living pony.

Scrivener was still in his suit, which had long gotten a little rumpled, and his agent, Barry, was sitting on Twilight's other side, heartily indulging in the free food and wine as he rambled away to the way-too-serious looking ponies on the other side of the table. The charcoal stallion had admittedly been surprised: two of these bigwigs were earth ponies, and one was a Pegasus. The last was a unicorn, but he had a chipped horn: likely nothing that would seriously interfere with his magic, but in the north, a single blemish on a unicorn's horn was considered a sign of weakness and inferiority.

The scarred stallion rubbed nervously at the hoof-shaped mark around one of his eyes in an old anxious gesture, as he picked slowly at the salad in front of him. All four of the investors, publishers... whatever they were... they were all eating those tiny, ultra-expensive, unfulfilling little meals. Scrivener, meanwhile, had stupidly attempted to order meat dumplings, earning several stares of horror.

He shifted nervously, and Luna reached out and touched his side, gazing at him reassuringly. He felt her thoughts and emotions as their eyes met, and the two smiled at each other as he calmed a little. The feeling of her heart, beating in time with his, always soothed him... looking into her eyes always warmed him. And then he closed his own when he felt Twilight touch his other side, and felt the connection he held with her as well, the three of them linked for a moment through the gentle contact they all shared.

Then Scrivener winced and glanced up as Barry's voice cut in cheerfully: "Yeah, ain't this guy a stud? I mean, he gets the ladies, his books are selling like hotcakes, and my boy Scrivy here is gearing up to be the next greatest sensation, the biggest thing since-"

"The initial run is impressive, but the true test is how well the books continue to sell once it's running on its own." interrupted one of the earth ponies: he was darker green, almost moss-colored, with hooded, dark eyes and a short, spiky black mane. His suit was the most casual, and yet it probably still cost more bits than Scrivener and Luna had spent on upgrading and furnishing their house.

The unicorn grunted in agreement: plump, with a bright blue coat and his mane cut down to red and white streaked bristles. Scrivener thought his suit must have at least five layers to it: overcoat, dress jacket, vest, silk shirt, some kind of under-layer... "Underbrush is right. Richard Taste, what do you think? You're the critic here, not me."

The other earth pony only shrugged: he was an autumn red, with a blonde beard and bedhead mane that had probably taken an hour to purposefully tangle up so stylishly. He had little glasses on that Scrivener could tell were as fake as his own pair at home, and the weirdest suit Scrivener had ever seen: it looked like it was patched together from a whole assortment of other incredibly-expensive pieces of cloth and clothing. Or things just taken out of the garbage, he wasn't really sure.

The awkward silence that followed with the critic's lack of response lasted almost a full minute before Barry rose his wine glass and said firmly: "My guy's a keeper, just you wait and see! Now, I believe we had a movie deal we were going to talk about?"

"Not until we see the sales and gauge interest." Underbrush muttered, looking moodily up. "I think I speak for myself and Mr. Tops when I say that I'm not willing to risk financing what could very well be a flop. Especially considering what I'm already hearing Rogues And Studs is preparing to write about your prestigious little book."

Scrivener smiled lamely, and the unicorn nodded vigorously in agreement. Barry chuckled nervously in response to this as Luna grumbled and Twilight shifted awkwardly, before the literary agent said hurriedly: "Now, listen... listen, guys- I mean, sirs. All of you are very important ponies, I know that, very important investors and people who are in the business of entertainment. Not the fun hobby of entertainment, the business. But... if you wanna make money, you gotta spend money, right? And furthermore, everypony knows that Ersatz Major lives to make ponies miserable.

"Now, my guy here, he is a sound investment." Barry said firmly, hammering a hoof lightly against the table, and Scrivener had to admit... Barry could be a complete douchebag but he also certainly gave his all for his clients. Even if that was likely just because Barry wanted the biggest paycheck possible. "You guys gotta be ready to invest soon, though. It's not that I wanna rush you big boys, it's just that... it wouldn't be in my client's interest to turn down any other offers we might get, you know? And I really wanna try and give you guys the first bite of the apple here, with how good you've already been to us."

Underbrush looked distasteful at most, while Richard – or Rich, as he preferred – shifted in his seat. Mr. Tops, meanwhile, kept tossing nervous looks at his compatriots, but the unicorn clearly was not the kind of pony who ever made decisions on his own. Lastly, the Pegasus was still ignoring almost everything, picking slowly at his meal, looking almost completely uninterested.

Scrivener's eyes lingered on him: Underbrush was a big time publisher, Rich Taste was an investor, critic and pony determined to be involved with all the newest and hottest trends, and Topsy Curvy – or Mr. Tops, and Scrivener couldn't exactly blame the unicorn for preferring that over his real name – was a very rich and likely very stupid unicorn whose sole purpose in the world seemed to be investing money into things other ponies told him to. But the last, the Pegasus, was a private distributor and bit-part-owner of Underbrush's publishing company. Someone with enough heft to sit at this table, but... not a pony who could seriously affect any of the decisions of the others.

Then he suddenly looked up in the middle of the long silence, as if he felt Scrivener's eyes on him, before asking abruptly: "Twilight Sparkle, is it true that you're a Lich?"

Luna glowered and Scrivener winced, but Twilight hesitated only a moment before nodding slowly. The Pegasus looked at her for a few long moments, then his eyes roved to Luna, and he asked in the same curious voice: "And you are Nightmare Moon, the goddess of the demons?"

"Well, I do admittedly enjoy being referred to as a goddess, but Nightmare Moon is more... a tumor." Luna replied mildly, and when she felt something shift moodily inside her, the winged unicorn sighed and added wryly: "Although that is perhaps bitterness on mine own part speaking. Aye, she and I... we are one, in many ways."

The Pegasus nodded even as the other investors looked at him, Underbrush frowning darkly, but the Pegasus didn't seem aware of it as his eyes settled on Scrivener, stating more than asking quietly: "And you. You're a Clockwork Pony, you wrote."

Scrivener flinched a bit at this, but then he closed his eyes and nodded slowly, feeling a knife inside his guts as he always did when he thought about this dark truth... before frowning a little. Something else struck him as odd, as he opened his eyes and looked slowly up across at the Pegasus, who was looking at him intently, before the charcoal stallion murmured: "You read the book."

"I did. I started it, and thought you were an awful writer. But I kept reading. And at some point I forgot that I was supposed to be critiquing the story and I just stopped thinking about mechanics and rules and everything. There were flaws everywhere, but I think you know that, don't you? You left them in there. And you wrote the story _with _them." The Pegasus stopped, then looked down thoughtfully. "It was years since I read a story just to read a story. Not because of its artistic merit, or to rip it apart and tell myself all the ways I could do it better, or criticizing it the whole time. I just read it to read it. And it... wasn't bad."

The charcoal stallion smiled despite himself, and then he nodded slowly before the Pegasus said quietly: "This book might flop. Initial sales were massive because of the advertising and the interest we... I mean, Mr. Underbrush generated, but I don't know if your message is going to get through. I don't know if everyone's going to believe how much of this is nonfiction, or be as understanding as I tried to be. People don't always respond well to messages. But... I want to know... why?"

"Because." Scrivener replied with a shrug, and when the Pegasus looked at him sourly, the charcoal stallion said mildly: "Ask a nonspecific question, get a nonspecific answer."

"What's a Clockwork Pony?" asked Mr. Tops in a loud whisper, and when all eyes looked at him, the unicorn cleared his throat and hurriedly adjusted his collar. "Well, you... you understand that... I am a very busy unicorn, and... I only had time for... bits and pieces, bits and pieces, but I most wholeheartedly agree with Doctrine. Bad writing, good story."

The Pegasus sighed and reached up to rub slowly at his temples, and Underbrush narrowed his eyes across at Scrivener Blooms before glancing at Rich Taste, who shrugged awkwardly. There was silence for a few moments, and then Barry said quickly: "You just wait! With all this positive karma we got going on, my guy is gonna be bigger than big! He's the next-"

"Barry, I need to have a word with you. Perhaps you should come with us, Mr. Tops." Underbrush said icily, and Barry slowly paled before nodding weakly, and the moss-colored earth pony stood up as Mr. Tops almost fell over in his hurry to leap to his own hooves.

The literary agent carefully slid out of his seat, watched as Underbrush and Mr. Tops turned away, and then Barry hurriedly reached out and grabbed his wine glass, guzzling the rest of it in several large swallows before dropping it on the table and hurrying after them. Scrivener only sighed and shook his head slowly as Rich Taste fidgeted a bit, then looked towards the salad bar in the distance and mumbled something before sliding quickly away from the table.

It left them alone with Doctrine, who studied them silently as Luna looked moody and Twilight tilted her head curiously. Scrivener felt awkward as he shifted a little, before glancing up when Doctrine asked quietly: "What's it like? You're all supposed to be the enemy after all... and yet what you've written..."

"Maybe it's all lies to get you to drop your guard, and really I'm here on an evil mission to destroy everything in the name of Decretum." Scrivener said dryly, and when Doctrine only looked at him moodily, Scrivener cleared his throat and looked back and forth for support, but Luna and Twilight were both looking at him sourly now. "Am I not allowed to tell jokes anymore?"

Luna replied by bopping him firmly with her horn, and he flinched as Doctrine shook his head slowly, gazing at them almost warily. Twilight gave the two ponies a pointed look, but Luna only grumbled under her breath before the sapphire mare said flatly: "This is all nonsense, and 'tis nothing more than that. Scrivener is a good writer, he has written the truth, and if anything held back from detailing the more fantastic events that none would believe anyway. Why does thou and thy kind insist upon making the process painful instead of celebratory, jibing and insulting us while at the same time profiting off my husband's work?"

"I haven't insulted you once, Lady Luna, and I don't plan to. I'm just curious, that's all." Doctrine replied mildly, and then the Pegasus shook his head before asking quietly: "And why is this important to all of you, anyway? Why leave yourself so vulnerable and open, why tell the world this story if you have such a low opinion of all of us?"

Luna shifted a bit at this, looking at Scrivener, but the charcoal stallion only shrugged a little. And surprisingly, it was Twilight who spoke up, looking up and across at Doctrine as she replied quietly: "Because maybe we... we just want to be part of the world we've helped protect and create but... all of us feel left outside of now. We're not trying to brag about being... monsters. We're trying to say that we're not... I'm a Lich, Luna's... Luna, and Scrivener is a... Clockwork Pony, like you said. But each and every one of us, we're... more and less than that, too. We're just... people. Just like the demons, the Nibelung, and other ponies. We're all just people."

Doctrine lowered his head thoughtfully, and there was silence at the table until Barry returned. The literary agent rubbed convulsively at his pale features, sweaty and unkempt, and he tossed a nervous look past Twilight before he whispered: "Hey, hey, stud. I gotta talk to you about something. You know, stallion-to-stallion?"

"Then thou should be speaking to me." Luna muttered, but Scrivener only gave her a look before the sapphire mare grunted and nodded with a sigh. Barry looked relieved as he quickly gestured for Scrivy to follow, and the charcoal stallion nodded even as Luna added: "Just be quick, Scrivener. My patience wears thin."

"I hear you." the charcoal stallion agreed, and he stepped carefully away from the table to follow Barry along the railing of the second floor, until they were standing on the other side of the small room in a corner near some potted plants. Scrivener looked mildly at the agent as he shifted from hoof-to-hoof, whining a little in his throat, and then the writer asked finally, in a tired voice: "What is it, Barry? Just tell me, I'm somehow sure it's more devastating to you than it is to me."

"Underbrush is thinking about canceling the third printing run already, and cutting the second in half. He also won't approve of any 'further projects' or anything unless this one sells well after all, big guy. He seems mad as hell about something" Barry said uneasily, and Scrivener cocked his head curiously. "I don't mean just movies or stuff, I mean... he won't publish any of your other books or anything. Remember, we were talking about a second wave for Rose Thorns and all that? Well you can say goodbye to that unless two things happen: I Am, You Are makes good sales, and you, stud, you hustle your flank back into line and start behaving like a good little colt."

"Right, that's going to happen." Scrivener said dryly, and when Barry glared at him furiously, the stallion sighed and rubbed slowly at his face, closing his eyes. "Look, this... this whole thing has just gone out of control. A little while ago, I was just a guy who lived happily in the woods with my weird little family. Today, I'm almost a celebrity. Barry, I expected to sell a few books, make a few ponies smile, and get Luna, Twilight and Celestia all off my back about trying to get published. Not this. This is madness."

"No, dammit, it isn't. I told you I could take this book places and I can, I'm sure I can!" Barry retorted in a frustrated voice, shaking his head and stomping his hooves almost childishly, before he half-glared, half-visibly-pleaded with his eyes. "Come on, champ! If you would just swallow your damn pride..."

"It's not pride that compels me to be a jerk, Barry." Scrivener replied after a moment, but he shifted a little on his hooves and fell quiet, letting himself digest what Barry had said and actually stopping to think about it instead of trying to deflect it or immediately label it as unimportant.

Barry looked at him anxiously, fidgeting but not speaking, and finally the charcoal stallion looked up with a sigh and questioned: "How the hell am I supposed to make sales magically happen, Barry? Me acting like a good little colt isn't going to fix everything, and we all know that... whatever that magazine that the evil chick in the feathered hat wrote or is going to smear me. Why the hell did you invite her, anyway?"

"I didn't!" Barry shook his head violently, wincing a bit. "Rogues And Studs must have bought a press pass, or... or hell, maybe Ersatz snuck in, I dunno! But you know I got all your best interests at heart, stud, I never once thought that she was going to go all... attack mode on you."

Scrivener grunted, then he paused before adding in an ironic voice: "And by the way. Whatever happened to 'any publicity is good publicity?'"

"Yeah, that went out the window when Underbrush said he was going to cut your percentage in half the next time I said it." Barry mumbled, rubbing slowly at his face before he sighed tiredly and looked up moodily. "Look, big guy, I know you hate this stuff but... some good publicity could make all the difference in the world for me, for you, for head honcho Underbrush. You gotta stop thinking like a writer, 'cause you ain't a writer right now, you're a showpiece, an entertainer, an advertiser."

The charcoal stallion glared down at Barry, but Barry only looked back before Scrivener groaned and rolled his eyes. "So what do you want me to do? Go stand in the square, smile, and wave a big sign around?"

"Well, big guy, I was thinking that you could do another book signing in Canterlot. Maybe we could get the Baroness to be present, too, huh? She's a real important figure, and I don't think she'd mind doin' you a favor, especially with all the naughty-naughty you hint at in okay shutting up." Barry quailed under the flat glower that Scrivener focused on him, before the smaller, expensively-dressed agent nervously rose a hoof. "Canterlot? In a week or so? Big book signing, publicity stunt, yes?"

"I... my family and I wanted to go on a vacation to Subterra..." Scrivener began, and then he winced as Barry brightened.

"Then it's perfect! You get to go on vacation, with all your whole family along, and... hey, maybe we'll do some... I dunno, bring the kids day or something! But you can vacation and work all at once, it would be real great, just you wait and see." Barry said enthusiastically, clapping his front hooves together, and Scrivener sighed and rolled his eyes before the stallion said pointedly: "You promised, stud, you just gave me your word on trying to do this thing. Do it for your kids, huh?"

"Don't drag my kids into this. I hate it when you say things like that even more than I hate it when you talk about Luna and Twilight." Scrivener muttered, but he gave a short nod all the same, and Barry nodded violently in return, looking relieved.

"Awesome, Underbrush is gonna love this, just you watch, champ!" Barry exclaimed, stamping his hooves and grinning up at the charcoal stallion, who looked far less enthused. "And hey, hey, you got some great grown up kids and how could I not talk about your ladies, you lucky devil you? Two babes, by holy hell."

Scrivener grumbled as he turned around, and Barry bounced after him, saying quickly: "You and me, though, we gotta prepare some answers and questions and uh... flashcards maybe, I dunno, but we're gonna have to rehearse and you're gonna have to remember your promise. No more incidents like with Ersatz, and... we'll make sure she and her flunkies don't slide their slippery way in, you got that?"

"The fact you're a failed writer yourself really shows in the way you talk, Barry. No wonder you decided on a career change, must be nice being able to feel like you're controlling the lives of actual writers while feeding off the carrion left over from their successes." Scrivener muttered, and Barry gave a half-forced, half-surprised giggle, making the charcoal stallion sigh and shift awkwardly a little. "Okay, that was a little low. I apologize."

"Yeah, you just concentrate on getting through the day, champ, I'm here to make sure you do. Even if you do... crush my soul..." Barry broke off into mumbling, dropping his head as he sulked his way after the stallion as they headed back to the table.

The rest of dinner was a little awkward, and Scrivener couldn't begin to express how happy he was once Underbrush excused himself, and the other important figures followed. Barry was still pouting a bit, and when Twilight Sparkle gave Scrivener a pointed look, the earth pony sighed tiredly before slumping and asking dryly: "Barry, would you like to come to the party we're having?"

Luna threw her head back and rose her hooves, glaring at the ceiling in frustration, but Barry rose his head and brightened, the speckled stallion nodding hurriedly as he said eagerly: "Yeah! Hey, yeah, stud, see, I knew we'd start liking each other eventually!"

"Eventually." Scrivener muttered, and then he pushed himself away from the table even as Twilight smiled at him, before the charcoal stallion added grumpily: "Just be on your best behavior, okay, Barry? And remember these are all my friends, at my house. So... don't freak out too much over what you might see."

Barry only grinned wider at this... but three hours later, the agent was half-hiding in a corner of the living room, almost hugging a glass of whiskey against his chest as he stared around the room. He felt like he was at a Nightmare Night party... except he was far too well aware all the costumes were real and no one was playing make-believe.

A unicorn stallion that looked like he was made of fire was grinning brightly, flirting with a Kelpie: a demonic mare with a greenish body and a mane and tail like seaweed, her eyes almost glowing and the teeth she kept flashing in coy smiles far too big and sharp and scary to belong to a pony. An enormous demon with huge, powerful arms, a scaly body, and ram's horns was sitting calmly beside Twilight Sparkle, a tiny little glass of water held in one immense claw as it listened closely to whatever story the violet mare was relating... not to ponies, but to Phooka and several much-more sinister looking creatures. They had almost the same smoky composition, but their eyes glowed red, and they seemed darker, more supernatural: Nightmares. And Twilight herself was no reassurance: this was the first time he had seen her without something covering her body to hide the fact that enormous trails of stitching stretched over her frame, as if she was held together by thick black string.

There were plenty of quote-unquote 'normal' ponies wandering around too, but somehow that only made it worse. Somehow, seeing ponies amidst all this madness played all kinds of weird tricks on his mind, and Barry took a trembling drink of his whiskey before he glared at Scrivener as the charcoal stallion strode into the room from the kitchen, the agent hurrying over to the writer and opening his mouth before the dull-colored mare that walked in with him asked sourly: "Isn't this the douchebag from that stupid book signing you did?"

"Oh, be nice, Pinkamena." Scrivener replied mildly, and the gray-pink mare snorted as Barry glared at her, before Scrivener glanced towards Twilight and added, interrupting her story: "Hey, hate to cut you off, but uh. Luna wants you to go and watch her throw a tree."

"Not again..." Twilight sighed tiredly, rolling her eyes before she gave a grudging nod. "Okay, I guess I can... watch once. Oh, before I go... Atrus, have you met Barry?"

The agent slowly paled as the immense, ram-horned demon turned his crimson eyes on the little earth pony, and Pinkamena grinned widely, asking teasingly: "Hey, what's wrong, pal? Thought you were some big-time show pony. We demons too scary for you?"

Barry only mumbled, and Twilight gave the earth pony a lame smile before Scrivener sighed tiredly, glancing over at Pinkamena and grumbling: "Excuse me. Barry, come on, let's go get you some air, I guess."

Barry nodded lamely, turning staring eyes up at Atrus for a moment, and the charcoal stallion reached carefully out to take the agent's drink away and put it on the counter before grabbing him and pulling him past the milling guests. There were far too many people crammed into their small house and the backyard, but with a little bit of effort, Scrivener was able to make his way out of the front door with Barry in tow and into the much quieter front yard.

He sighed as he emerged with the smaller earth pony, then glanced curiously to the side before smiling softly at the sight of the couple sitting together on the front deck. Scrivener Blooms approached, glancing between gorgeous ivory unicorn and her purple-scaled dragon companion as he asked softly: "How're you two doing, Rarity, Spike?"

Both looked up at him warmly: Rarity, with her beautiful blue eyes, her features only made more attractive with age, a quiet grace and strength about her and her cutie mark of shining gemstones all but glowing; Spike, with his emerald irises, strong and tall... but not dragon-sized. He was broad-shouldered and handsome, his scales gleaming, a mohawk of fins going from forehead to the back of his neck and a tattoo of runes around one bicep that kept him from growing too large. They had given up a lot for each other, but they were happy together. And at the end of the day, that was what mattered, especially in this strange, rough world.

Spike smiled as he rose a hand and waved a little, and Rarity answered softly: "We're doing very well, actually. We just decided to... take a moment to step outside all the hubbub. It's such a beautiful night and... well, I suppose I'm starting to get old."

"Not at all, Rarity. Mature, I think, is what you are. But not old." Spike said gently, smiling and reaching up to squeeze her shoulder, and the wedding band around his claw glinted as Rarity smiled in return, turning towards him and making the ring around her own horn gleam quietly. "I think it's just... so much at once. It's funny... Rarity and me have gotten used to kind of a quieter life, you know?"

"Yeah, I do." Scrivener replied with a nod, and then he paused before reaching backwards and grabbing Barry, half-yanking him forwards. "This is my agent, Barry. He's not so used to seeing the kind of people Luna and I hang out with. Barry, this is Rarity and her husband, Spike. I think you should remember them from my book."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." Barry shook his head out a bit, then awkwardly stepped forwards and took Spike's claw when the dragon offered it, the earth pony giving a weak grin before he nodded at Rarity politely. Then he stepped back, shaking himself out before asking finally: "Uh... nice... nice people in there, yeah?"

"It takes a little getting used to, but they are." Rarity said kindly, glancing up and brushing back her corkscrewed, violet mane with a warm smile, and Spike nodded in agreement as he rubbed a claw absently at the lime-green, thinner scales covering his masculine breast. "Although I remember a certain dragon here had a bit of a problem adjusting himself."

"Hey, I wasn't scared _of _Twilight, I was scared for her. She's still like a big sister to me." Spike replied easily, reaching up and squeezing his wife's shoulder lightly before he glanced over at Barry. "And she's still one of the best ponies I've ever known. Scrivener and Luna... they're both lucky ponies."

"Yeah, we are." Scrivener smiled after a moment, and then he shook his head before patting Barry on the shoulder, saying mildly as a faint wave of soreness ran through his body: "I feel pretty mean doing this to you two, but look after him for a little while, will you? I'm going to go try and give Twilight a hoof dealing with Sleipnir and Luna."

"I... hey!" Barry glared up at Scrivener, but Rarity only smiled and Spike nodded with a chuckle, and the charcoal stallion gave his agent a shrug before turning and heading into the house. Then the small earth pony grumbled, slumping back against the wall in his expensive suit as he mumbled: "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

The earth pony slumped a little, then glanced up in surprise when Rarity gave a quiet laugh, saying gently: "It might not be any of my business, sir, but... if you're half the businesspony your suit tells me you are, you should be excited about this. After all, while they are a little... scary at first, some of the demons and other beings in there have some marvelous stories to tell. Try and talk to a few of them and maybe you can be the first pony to really... harness and sell that appeal."

Barry looked with surprise over at Rarity for a few moments, studying the ivory unicorn as she continued to smile, and then he reached up and tapped a hoof thoughtfully against his own nose before Spike added: "And Scrivener really is a great guy, and he's written... well, quite a lot, actually. I'm pretty sure if you talk to him about the right things you could find something else publish-worthy. And that would help everyone, right?"

"Huh." Barry said thoughtfully, looking down for a few moments... and then he nodded once before looking up curiously. "You know, you two ain't so bad. But I think uh... I'm just going to take a minute or two more to think. You know. Just to think. Then I'll go back in among the... the demons and the monsters and the scary things and the... soul-crushing writer."

Spike snorted in amusement at this as Rarity gave the agent an entertained look, and Barry rubbed awkwardly at his expensive, bristly haircut, mumbling: "Seriously, if I'd had any idea things were going to be like this, I would have asked for a much bigger cut."

But all the same, Barry looked thoughtful more than anything else now as he sat back a bit, like he was thinking more about how this could work in his favor... but at the same time, his eyes kept flicking to the unicorn and dragon sitting comfortably nearby, as he wondered curiously how the hell two perfectly-normal seeming people could be so calm about the madhouse inside. Unless maybe... just maybe... they were telling the truth about Scrivener and his friends after all.


	5. Carcinogenesis

Chapter Three: Carcinogenesis

~BlackRoseRaven

The party was long and enjoyable: Scrivener and Luna were able to spend time with their friends and family, reconnecting with each other, discussing their plans for the future, and seeing faces they hadn't been able to spend as much time with over the last while. It was a wonderful night... but by the time the last guests were ushered out to be guided home by Nightmares and other servants of the darkness, Scrivener felt utterly exhausted, and Luna and Twilight were the same.

Antares had gone to bed upstairs at some point, and so the three were otherwise alone: Luna flung herself down on the squashed bedding in front of the fireplace, and Scrivener and Twilight both joined her after a moment. Luna immediately shoved her face into Scrivener's neck and refused to move as Twilight sprawled against Luna's back, a few of her stitches popped open... but as she rested against Luna, they slowly began to sew themselves closed, and Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly at this by now all-too-familiar feeling.

She was a Lich, a powerful undead being sustained by magic and a phylactery that contained her soul... except while she remembered her original phylactery had been a music box, it had been destroyed and she had been forced to house her essence in something else. Two somethings, as a matter of fact... Luna and Scrivener themselves now acted as her link and anchor to this world. And while the living phylactery they provided was actually far more effective a container than her old music box, it also had a few dangers: one of which was that if they so chose, they could actually control her.

But Luna and Scrivy were gentle with her, careful with her... she loved that about them, and trusted them completely in part because of that tenderness. And this close to them, she could feel their emotions, sense their thoughts, even see into their linked mind and link her own self with them... but she felt that she had to be careful. She didn't want to abuse their trust in her by staring too deeply into their minds, and she didn't want to hurt them: when they connected, after all, they felt one-another's emotions, and when they were all this tired...

Soon, though, Luna and Scrivener were asleep, and Twilight was only able to stay awake a little longer before she fell into a deep slumber as well, head resting silently against Luna's back, smiling softly as the sapphire mare's starry locks danced and stroked gently over the Lich, almost blanketing her. But while Twilight fell into a sound, comfortable sleep, Luna's dreams were dark... and Scrivener shivered once as he found himself in the grip of... something else.

He silently looked back and forth, then gritted his teeth as he reached up and touched his features not with a hoof, but a gnarled claw. His foreleg was covered in gleaming black scales, and his body had warped and distorted, becoming larger and bulkier, ebony and reptilian hide spreading over his form like stains.

His tail had become long and draconic, and a single wing flapped once as three large, conical pistons of bone sparked along one side of his upper back. He bared fangs as he looked back and forth, his features half that of a pony, and half that of a reptilian parasite known as a Tyrant Wyrm, a large horn jutting back from his head in place of an ear on this half of his face as he shouted: "Come out!"

There was silence as the world around him filled slowly in, becoming a dark forest of dead trees that stood in black, ugly mire. The ground pulsed beneath Scrivener's hooves as he dug his claws into the scaled side of his face, then he glared back and forth before his chestnut eyes looked sharply over his shoulder at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Black loafers strode calmly through the mire as a patronizing smile spread over the handsome features of the white dragon. His amber eyes were both malicious and entertained as he spread his arms mockingly, a pristine ivory suit tight against his tall frame, a crystalline bolo tie in the shape of a wolf's head neatly closing off his collar. "Now now, cheating little insect. Were you that afraid of your own nightmares without me around?"

"I know you're not real. Why the hell can't I get rid of you?" Scrivener asked sharply, rounding on the dragon as his eyes blazed with fury... but there was fear in them as well, fear that only drove his aggression higher. "You're just a figment of my imagination! We killed you, we destroyed your world, we stopped you once and for-"

The dragon simply held up a hand and clenched it shut, and Scrivener's jaws were forcefully closed as he winced in pain, as the dragon smiled coldly at him. His amber eyes glowed with cruelty and intellect and savagery all mixed together, and Scrivener couldn't stop himself from trembling. This, after all, was the worst of all his nightmares, who he felt like he could never be rid of, never free himself from; Valthrudnir, a _Jötnar _of immeasurable power who refused to remain quietly in his grave.

Valthrudnir shook his head slowly, then he allowed his hand to open before calmly examining the silver rings on his fingers, as Scrivener shook his head out and glared furiously as the _Jötnar _said derisively: "And we've been over that many times, have we not, Scrivener Blooms? Even after a minor miscalculation left me exposed enough to be... temporarily incapacitated... you never let go of me. I remained inside your mind, with all your other cherished memories and thoughts and ideas... because you need me. You need me, I think, more than I need an insignificant life form like yourself, however weakened I may appear at this point and time."

"I don't need you. I hate you. I... I'd do anything to get rid of you." Scrivener snarled, and Valthrudnir smiled at this, squatting down in front of the half-pony, half-wyrm so they were eye-to-eye as the giant reached a finger up to press it against Scrivener's nose.

"Exactly." he said softly, and then he shook his head slowly and let his hand fall away, grinning coldly. "That is precisely why you need me. Because of how much you hate me... because that is precisely what makes me an easy scapegoat for all your sins. As long as I'm around, you can blame me for all your sins... but even though I am your maker-"

"You didn't make me! You didn't make me who I am, what I became!" Scrivener shouted angrily, but Valthrudnir was unperturbed even as the warped Scrivener almost shoved his face up against the dragon's. "And you are sure as hell not welcome in my mind or needed to take any blame, because goddammit, we all know that I'm the freak, I'm the monster, I'm the weak link!"

"Your whining and crying will never cease to amuse me, 'cuckoo.' That's the name you decided to call yourself, isn't it?" Valthrudnir stood again, looking down at Scrivener with both contempt and entertainment as he crossed his arms, and Scrivener glared up at the _Jötnar_, furious, desperate, afraid. "I will admit that it's suiting for what I had in mind... and still, to this day, I cannot help but marvel at how easily what you truly were slipped right past my nose. I should have known from the moment I saw you... but I suppose that I was too preoccupied with my victory over your pathetic world to pay much notice to the small details."

Scrivener snarled and flexed, the bone pistons on his back sparking and pumping as he shifted back and forth, holding himself back from lunging at the _Jötnar_, and Valthrudnir looked down at him with a mocking smile. "Well, look at this? Are you learning your place? That even if I'm currently forced to inhabit your plebeian mind like a king who has been locked away inside a slowly-sinking enemy ship... I am the one in control, and you are the worthless slave?"

The stallion roared as he leapt forwards, his eyes flashing blue... and without a pause, Valthrudnir swept a hand down, catching him by the throat and crushing his windpipe as he hauled him into the air, holding the half-pony, half-wyrm's weakly-writhing body above his head. Scrivener gargled and gasped for breath, his eyes rolling in his head as Valthrudnir looked up at him coldly, saying softly: "Do not test my patience, pathetic little construct. I may not be able to kill you but I can easily overpower you and cause you agony until you manage to escape from your own twisted mind. Now, let us resume acting like civilized adults, shall we, and continue our conversation."

With that, Valthrudnir flung Scrivener to the ground, knocking him bouncing over the mire on his back as he coughed and gagged. The _Jötnar_ studied him for a few moments, then he snorted in contempt and calmly reached into the jacket of his suit, pulling loose a deck of playing cards.

He began to shuffle them slowly, every so often making them dance around his fingers or riffling the cards together as he watched Scrivener slowly recovering. And when he finally managed to push himself to hooves and claw and glare up at the _Jötnar_, the dragon asked almost curiously: "Explain something to me, mortal, because I still cannot grasp this hypocrisy... how can you accept that I am here, once more on the path to regaining my power, while at the same time you refuse to believe it whatsoever? As a matter of fact... I could swear that every time we meet, you almost seem excited to see me, like a pathetic little puppy whimpering for attention from the master?"

Scrivener only shook his head slowly, clenching his eyes shut before he looked up and whispered: "I don't want you here."

"But you do." Valthrudnir replied almost gently, and then he laughed quietly before he riffled the cards into one hand and easily fanned the deck out, looking calmly down at the cards as he continued: "Over these last few years we have... learned to put up with one another's presence... I have patiently been analyzing you during our meetings few and far between. How for weeks afterwards, out of terror of crossing paths with me, you do anything and everything to keep yourself awake. Yet more than that, there's the fact that again and again, you go over whatever I've said to you..."

"Stay... I... no, no, no... I'm not listening to you, I don't have to listen to you..." Scrivener shook his head wildly back and forth, and then he spun around, trying to run away... and when he looked up, he found Valthrudnir standing calmly in front of him only a few feet away.

Scrivener cursed and spun around again... and there was the _Jötnar_, looking as if nothing had happened, continuing as calmly and patronizingly as if Scrivener hadn't spoken as he flicked through the fanned-out cards. "It interests me. I contemplate often on the psychological aspects of you worthless little ponies... to be entirely honest, I strongly doubt you are all as high-functioning as you perceive yourselves to be, with how often you all act and react based upon such pathetic primal instincts instead of intelligent functions..."

Scrivener yelled furiously and tried to turn... and Valthrudnir only calmly glanced up, and a moment later the half-pony, half-wyrm was imprisoned by shackles and bars of ice that forced him back into a sitting position, the stallion cursing weakly as the _Jötnar _said distastefully: "Such as your insipid and pathetic attempts to run away from me. You seem to fail to recognize that we are inside your own mind, so there is no possible way you can create a physical distance between us... just as you fail to remember all the many times you have attempted to interrupt or flee in the past always result in this same outcome. You, trapped and helpless, while I find myself irritated that once more I am forced to remind you both of your inadequacy and my own superiority."

The half-wyrm, half-pony struggled weakly for a moment, and then he cursed under his breath before forcing himself to calm down, shivering and breathing hard. The ice bit against his limbs, made his whole body ache as Valthrudnir looked down at him, then pulled a single card free and said softly: "But it serves to prove the point I just made, all the same. You are inferior, that is all there is to it... a serviceable weapon, perhaps, but that is all."

Scrivener remained silent, biting back the urge to scream, and Valthrudnir made the cards fanned out in his hand vanish with only a flick of his wrist before spinning the single remaining card in his other hand around to show to the trapped stallion. "The Ace of Hearts. What do you think it means, Scrivener Blooms?"

"Why should I try and explain that to a monster like you?" Scrivener retorted, shifting a bit against the ice before he said coldly: "You call me primal and stupid, but... look at you. Your suit, your big vocabulary, your... everything, and all you really are is a bully, a coward, and a goddamn brute."

Valthrudnir's eyes slowly narrowed, and then he suddenly smiled coldly, straightening as he crushed the card in his hand. He looked calmly down at his closed fist for a moment, and then he opened it, his amber eyes glowing as the card reformed... but now it was glowing white, hovering silently above his palm as he said softly: "Call me all the names you like, insolent little pest. But your kind were the ones stupid enough to use a wish formed of my own essence, to bring you, the pathetic shell I am forced for now to reside inside, back from death. To wish you back into existence _as you __once were_... waking me up from my pleasant little nap.

"Really, I owe your son a vote of thanks. Had it not been for his selfishness in compelling all those other pathetic little ponies into putting so much power into wishing you and Brynhild back into existence, I may have remained dormant..." Valthrudnir smiled contemptibly, as Scrivener snarled and struggled against the ice again, feeling another burst of rage swell through his system. "But like calls to like, as you well know. That is why you are drawn to me, wretched little creature. Because while I am not like you... you desire very, very much to become like me. Or at least serve and recognize the purpose for which you were designed."

"I... you... I won't give in..." Scrivener whispered, but the _Jötnar _only looked down at him with his awful, patronizing eyes. "You didn't break me before, you won't break me this time, either. You're just a parasite, a tumor, a... a..."

"I am _Jötnar_, and my powers go well beyond that of anything you can comprehend with your simple insectile brain, cheating little hack." Valthrudnir replied, and his tone was almost pitying, making Scrivener glare in fury before the dragon leaned down and said softly: "There's a certain amount of poetic justice here, Scrivener Blooms. A certain irony that cuts both ways..."

"What are you talking about? Why won't you just leave me alone or... or fight?" Scrivener shouted, writhing against the icy prison as his half-transformed features flexed, his eyes taking on a faint, unholy blue luminescence as he felt awful, dark instincts beginning to rise up through him...

Then Valthrudnir calmly pushed a single finger against his head, and Scrivener's blood felt like it turned to ice in his veins as he gasped and all his strength was drained away, the _Jötnar _smiling in cold contempt. "Can you not add one plus one, insolent little beast? You were a prototype of a new method I planned to use to destroy and infect worlds, designed to carry and spread the Clay of Prometheus, what you call 'corruption...' the black, dark gunk that flows in place of your blood and gives you your strength.

"This was why I was able to live on inside your mind after you cheated and destroyed my physical body, as we have discussed. Why the Tyrant Wyrm triggered a transformation in you, and did not destroy you. Why you can utilize the Black Verses in spite of not understanding the depth of their beauty and power with your plebeian mind." Valthrudnir continued calmly, and then he leaned slowly down until he was looming face-to-face over the half-pony, half-wyrm. "As long as you exist, pathetic little pony, then I'll continue to be right here inside you."

Valthrudnir reached up and tapped twice on Scrivener's forehead, and the half-wyrm, half-pony shook his head weakly before the prison of ice shattered around him and sent him spilling back into the mire. Valthrudnir smiled calmly at this, straightening and putting his hands behind his back as he looked contemplatively down at Scrivener Blooms, then he said almost kindly: "I've been thinking about this for the last few years, mortal, while watching you squirm and try to understand the answers for yourself. It's been fun, but do you know why I finally decided to spell it out for you? Because of your weakness... Brynhild."

The _Jötnar _turned around, looking upwards as he rose a hand and snapped his fingers, and a ripple passed through the world before stars and strange planets began to twinkle in the skies above, as Scrivener only stared weakly at the dragon's back. "You think of me as a cancer inside you... I dislike the metaphor but suppose it is fitting enough. Something growing, that could easily kill you, and you direly desire to excise. But no matter what I am... echo, memory-become-sentient, or something else entirely... you understand that I am too deeply-entrenched to be easily removed. And you will not kill yourself to kill me, no matter how suicidal and self-loathing you are, because it would hurt your precious little Valkyrie."

"Don't talk about her!" Scrivener shouted, his eyes glowing brighter blue for a moment as he snarled, and then he grabbed at his face and clenched his eyes shut, breathing hard as he felt his instincts and the corruption both boiling inside him.

"You should be happy, little toy soldier. You should be honored to have the rightful master of this pathetic little realm of worlds created by Odin inside your mind." Valthrudnir said distastefully, examining his claws before he glanced over his shoulder and added softly: "Not to mention that I am your creator and true master. And you will learn this and bow to me before your life is over, Scrivener Blooms."

Scrivener looked up with a snarl, opening his mouth... but a moment later, some awful, cold force passed over him, and instead he was left paralyzed, unable to move as icy needles pricked at his nerves. Valthrudnir only surveyed him calmly for a few moments, then said softly: "We've spoken enough for now, servant... Scrivener Blooms, as you call yourself. Not the name I would have chosen for you, Replicant. Something more like... Nihete. It suits the purpose for which you were designed much better; to infiltrate and destroy."

The half-wyrm, half-stallion tried to respond, but he could barely move against the cold pressure surrounding his body. He felt it growing worse, and his eyes clenched tightly shut in response, drawing up every last reserve of strength he had before lunging forwards, feeling himself tearing through the icy imprisonment...

And he crashed uselessly down on nothing but dark earth, looking stupidly back and forth as he realized that Valthrudnir, the forest, the alien skies above... they were all gone. Instead, he was alone in deep shadow, heart thudding in his chest, eyes looking uselessly back and forth before a voice murmured quietly: "My poor, sweet Scrivener Blooms... but wouldn't you rather know the truth than remained trapped in ignorance?'

Scrivener slowly looked up as a shape emerged in the darkness: a mighty winged unicorn, blacker than the night around them, with a mane of swirling sapphire flames. Behind her, a whiplike tail swayed back and forth with every step of her cloven hooves over the dark earth, and her eyes – so much like Luna's, but darker, more calculating, more merciless – focused on the earth pony as she approached.

But this was no pony: horns gleamed almost as brightly as the crisscrossing scars over her features, and knives and needles and torture implements were impaled all along her back, but she wore them with the pride a well-groomed mare would her jewelry. There was no pain in her gait, nothing but curiosity and terrifying dark love in her eyes.

"Nightmare Moon." Scrivener murmured quietly, and his eyes roved to the collar of steel roses around her neck, polished bright red with blood, a black pearl like Luna's inset into the front. This terrifying creature was Luna's passion and dark strength given shape and life, emotion that lived and breathed and manipulated.

Nightmare Moon smiled at him affectionately, leaning down: even with his increased size in the warped shape he often took in his dreams and nightmares, she was still larger than him. She gently nuzzled him as he stood, and Scrivener closed his eyes before he asked softly: "Where's Luna?"

"Around. Dealing with her own insecurities, perhaps... it doesn't matter. You need to speak to me right now, not her, don't you?" Nightmare Moon smiled, and Scrivener Blooms sighed quietly as he looked down, before wincing when the entity murmured softly: "Nihete. It resonated with you."

"I'd like Luna to be here, Nightmare Moon. I want to talk to you, too, but... I want to see Luna as well." Scrivener said carefully, and the enormous creature looked down at him almost pleadingly before he closed his eyes and sighed tiredly, reaching up a claw and rubbing slowly at his face. "Okay, okay. If... if I let you say what you want to first, will you _then _go get Luna?"

"Thank you, Scrivener Blooms... and what I have to say is simple enough, in any event." Nightmare Moon said softly, her expression affectionate as she leaned down and locked gazes with him: and for all her control, the power she exuded, the malice that emanated from her... when she looked at him, she was submissive and almost servile, as she whispered: "You are my King of the Night, beloved. You have always been who you are... all this can do is make you stronger."

Scrivener only grimaced at this, looking away, and Nightmare Moon laughed quietly before she reached up and stroked his face gently. "You cannot run from who you are, any more than Luna could run from her past, or seal me away forever. Take pride in who you are, Scrivener Blooms."

Then Nightmare Moon paused before stepping back and smiling softly over her shoulder as blue mist swirled through the air a few feet away, before coalescing and solidifying into the shape of Luna, who glared moodily up at the dark entity of passion before turning concerned eyes towards Scrivener Blooms. But Nightmare Moon gave a quiet laugh even as Luna strode quickly past to trade a tight embrace, murmuring: "It's funny. If I could, my darlings, I would keep you as you are now... but amplify you, perhaps, with the traits of the creatures you almost became."

"I do not care. Shut up and begone, foul monster." Luna growled, but Nightmare Moon smiled and looked unfettered, earning a moody glower from the winged unicorn. "Wretched creature. Thou art as much a parasite as the accursed echo that has lodged itself inside mine beloved's head!"

The entity of passion's expression darkened at this, her eyes narrowing slightly as he smile thinned slightly, before she said softly: "Be careful, Luna Brynhild. You should know better than anyone else that my patience has its limits... and between us, who the stronger is."

Luna shifted a bit at this, but her expression was wary before Nightmare Moon suddenly smiled again, bowing her head and murmuring: "But I forget myself, and my place... as humble servant, as we agreed upon. But I am your emotions, Luna, and further excited by the pains our husband needlessly suffers... you'll have to excuse my outburst."

"I have to do nothing. Leave us, creature." Luna muttered, glowering at Nightmare Moon, but the black winged unicorn only turned a curious look on Scrivener Blooms, and Luna sighed tiredly as she muttered: "Aye, this is all adding into a most wonderful night. Why even pretend to serve us both, Nightmare Moon, when it is clear thy true reason to exist is simply to frustrate me so?"

"I am merely ensuring that your desire matches that of my King, sweet Luna. I would be remiss to leave just by your word when clearly I've made you feel threatened." Nightmare Moon's voice was sweet, almost humble, and it made Luna's teeth grind together as she glared in frustration at the creature. "But I know very well that you'd put your own emotions aside for Scrivener... you aren't so selfish you'd allow yourself to be driven only by your own base and pathetic jealousies, would you?"

Luna sighed quietly, slumping a little, and Scrivener dropped his own head a bit, closing his eyes. They both knew what Nightmare Moon was referring to... the real reason behind the tension that had existed between the two halves of Luna ever since they'd returned to this world. Not that either Scrivener or Luna wanted to completely believe the story... but the evidence...

Scrivener Blooms sighed quietly, then he looked up and asked finally: "Why do you still hold that over Luna's head... how can you blame her for what happened when it wasn't even her fault? Hell, how can you... urge me to become this... this monster..." Scrivener gestured at himself silently, his warped body flexing slowly. "And yet chastise Luna for... for something that neither her nor I nor anyone else seems to even remember clearly?"

"I remember. And Antares remembers, he has only blocked it out... not that we can blame our beloved son." Nightmare Moon smiled almost tenderly, closing her eyes. "He suffered enough in his journey for an entire lifetime, after all... but still, there is much pride for him to take in not only surviving, but triumphing against all odds. As we can take pride in the fact that when in the most dire danger of his life, he remembered his promise. He called out to us... and our roles were reversed. I think you remember this as well, sweet Luna... you just prefer to pretend that you do not."

Luna only grunted in response, turning her gaze moodily away before Nightmare Moon laughed quietly and murmured: "But it is of no consequence, either way. Scrivener Blooms, I am sorry, I digressed from the question, but the answer is very simple. I hold Luna accountable because she holds herself accountable. It is as simple as that."

Scrivener looked over at the sapphire mare softly, but Luna only grunted and moodily glanced up, saying distastefully: "The choice I am faced with, if... that nightmare is true, creature and to this day I am not sure whether or not I could have been so stupid as I was... is that I am to blame my son for saving us or I am to hold myself accountable for being a vicious fool."

"You do no favors for Antares in not holding him accountable... and you are not as noble as you make yourself sound, Luna Brynhild." Nightmare Moon chastised softly, but when both Luna and Scrivener glared at her, the dark entity smiled calmly and strode slowly backwards, retreating into the shadows even as she murmured quietly: "I have found love in my heart for the child, that is why I say we must ensure that he is held accountable for his mistakes... especially those that come from good intentions. If you truly care about him, help him face the past and atone. I know that he will help you do the same."

Nightmare Moon's eyes and collar glimmered, her mane becoming a dim swirl of blue fire in the darkness before she vanished as her presence faded completely. Yet for a few moments Luna glared off into the darkness all the same, shifting uneasily before she sighed quietly and turned towards Scrivener, simply dropping her head against the side of his neck silently.

He closed his own eyes, then reached up and wrapped one limb around her shoulders, pulling her a little closer, and Luna cursed quietly under her breath before she murmured: "'Tis all unfair, Scrivener Blooms. The past chases us... both of us, in our own way, infected by evils that were forced upon our heads, not sins willingly chosen..."

"You're getting poetic, Luna. That's usually the first sign you're going to start getting self-pitying." Scrivener said softly, and Luna grunted and headbutted him firmly before mumbling and burying her face tighter into the side of his neck, and the half-wyrm, half-pony smiled a little despite himself as he squeezed her closer. "Okay, fine... then how about this? Here we stand, tormented and bleeding, and writ upon our souls in tears and blood are sins all done with good intention..."

"Do not mock me, poet, or I shall smash thou." Luna mumbled moodily, and Scrivener smiled a little again despite himself before the sapphire mare sighed quietly and glanced up, studying him silently. "Idiot beetle."

"I know. I know. But just having you here helps a lot and..." Scrivener shifted a bit as they stepped back from one-another, the half-wyrm, half-pony looking down to study his warped claw silently. "I guess I've had a long time to get used to this. And I know what I am, what I'm supposed to be... but with you beside me, Luna, I'm not afraid of that, either. I'm just scared of... Valthrudnir."

He looked away, and Luna nodded slowly and studied him silently before she said quietly: "We are soulmates, Scrivy. More and more, I see why every day: thou and I are different, yet the same... paralleled. But I know part of it is my fault, and yet... I now take a strange pleasure in that. I cannot help but think, after all, that had I not helped mold thou into what thou art now... thou may have indeed ended up some pathetic little pawn of Valthrudnir's I would have sadly been forced to crush before running away with Twilight Sparkle."

Scrivener sighed a little, but he smiled a bit, and Luna smiled faintly in return before she reached up and touched his face gently. Their eyes locked, trading emotions and thoughts and images, comforting each other here in the darkness that lurked inside their own linked minds before Luna said softly: "The night and our dreams are young yet, Scrivener, and... we have overcome all obstacles in the past. We have been saved from... I know not still whether 'twas true death or awful dormancy, but our son rescued us all the same. And we have each other and always shall."

She stopped, then shifted and added grudgingly: "And much as I loathe her, Nightmare Moon is not our enemy. She is... me, in many unfortunate senses. We must... _I _must not allow my bitterness to cloud our minds, that is all. Perhaps she can even assist us in dealing with that unwanted tenant in thine own head in due course..."

Scrivener shifted a bit, not wanting to think about Valthrudnir at the moment: when he did, he began to wonder how much the _Jötnar _spoke was true, and how much could just very well be his own wild imaginings and rampant delusions trying to further ingrain themselves into his tortured little brain. But now Luna was studying him intently, and Scrivener hurriedly shook his head before saying quietly: "Let's just try and focus on other things for now, Luna. We've... got a lot to think about, after all."

Luna shrugged meditatively, and Scrivener gave her a flat look before the winged unicorn replied mildly: "Well, 'tis not that I disagree but... so what of it? We have survived it all, have we not? We have learned to live with all these strange truths that we have discovered... that I and Celestia are reincarnated Valkyries, that the Equestria we came from was only one of ninety nine – or perhaps more – separate worlds created by Odin, to shield the core reality which Valthrudnir seeks to destroy. And we defeated Valthrudnir, and all his machinations: we destroyed the Black Wolves that devoured our world, we helped build Looking Glass Equestria, we stopped Clockwork World and conquered Fate itself. We even returned from the darkness."

Luna nodded firmly, closing her eyes and murmuring: "Aye, Scrivy. There is nothing we cannot do, if we put our minds to the task. Together we are not just strong, we are invincible... there is no force in the universe, inside or outside, that can conquer us. I wholeheartedly believe that... and 'tis part of why I love thee, so deeply and truly."

"Thanks, Luna, I'm glad you love me because I make you feel all big and tough." Scrivener said mildly, and the sapphire mare snorted in amusement, giving him a slight smile despite herself before the stallion looked down and quietly scraped at the earth with his claw. "But it does mean a lot to me that... you're still here beside me, we're still in this together despite the fact that... I am what I am. I guess it helped that... you know, we never found out until we were deep in Decretum already..."

"But I think I would have loved thee all the same... assuming I did not simply kill thou out of hoof, of course, had we known from the beginning what thou were." Luna replied easily, and Scrivener couldn't help but give a bit of a laugh before the mare leaned forwards and said gently: "Look at thyself, Scrivy. Whiny, intolerable, frustrating as ever even now. And my other half."

Scrivener nodded a little, and then he hesitated for a few moments before asking softly: "Should we try and pull in Twilight?"

"Thou art so ridiculously fond of her. 'Tis annoying, Scrivener, I am supposed to be the preferred wife." Luna replied mildly, and Scrivener rolled his eyes before the sapphire mare glanced back and forth thoughtfully. "Aye, thou, I believe we should, but first we must create a better surrounding. We must be gracious hosts, must we not?"

"We must." Scrivener replied with a slight smile, and then both he and Luna closed their eyes and bowed their head, concentrating on their surroundings, and a rumble passed through the shadowy landscape around them as the reality of their dreamscape rippled.

And when both ponies opened their eyes and traded a smile, they were standing beneath a beautiful, starry night sky, the moon casting bright, ivory light over the verdant forest they now stood in. Trees swayed around them, tapers and vines hanging around them like gorgeous decorations, and flowers and herbs tickled gently against their ankles as Luna murmured quietly: "Aye, this is better."

They looked back and forth around the small clearing for a moment before Luna's horn glowed, and Scrivener smiled slightly as he felt her gentle mental pull. Their mixed soul meant they didn't just experience things as one, or share only thoughts and emotions... they could combine their strength and concentration together.

Scrivener closed his eyes, breathing slowly as he bowed his head forwards, and Luna mimicked him as her horn glowed brighter, before the two slowly arched their backs at the same time, mirroring one another as the mare's horn became like a burning beacon... and a moment later, there was a bright flash before Twilight Sparkle appeared, the Lich looking back and forth in surprise before the two ponies opened their eyes and smiled over at her.

She glowered at them in return, blushing faintly as her stitching pulsed along her frame: even in her own mind, Twilight had come to accept herself as what she had become, and her mental self reflected that. The violet mare looked moodily back and forth between Luna and Scrivener as they both smiled at her, and they could both easily sense her happiness and warmth beneath her visible frustration as she said flatly: "You know, you guys can't just drag me into your mind world whenever you feel like it. I thought we made a rule about that"

"Dreamworld, technically. Or mental world. Not mind world." Scrivener remarked, and when Twilight favored him with a sour look, the half-wyrm, half-pony shrugged and smiled a little. "What can I say, Twilight? I guess nothing makes me feel better quite like having you around to poke at."

"I bet thou wants to poke her." Luna muttered, and then she paused before grinning slightly, half-lidding her eyes. "Actually, 'tis not a bad idea. There are few better ways to relieve stress than-"

"I hate you both." Twilight interrupted moodily, and Luna laughed before the violet mare sighed quietly and shook her head slowly, glancing back and forth. "You know, I was having the nicest dream about the old days... you know, when everything was... peaceful, and we were all young and so carefree, compared to these days. After all... even with everything we faced back then, the troubles we endured... they were nothing compared to... to what came after."

She glanced down at herself, then sighed a little and rubbed a hoof silently over her stitches, making a soft rasping sound as both Scrivener and Luna softened a little and studied the violet mare. But after a few moments, Twilight rose her head and gave a small smile, saying quietly: "But I don't think I'd change anything. I think... I think I like who I am, even if that scares me sometimes. Sure, it hurts sometimes, too... but... I can do a lot of good like this. And I like the thought of being with you both... forever."

Twilight blushed a little, then she shook her head quickly before questioning in a soft voice: "Now what's up? Because now that I'm here and paying a little more attention... I can feel that something's not right. I might not have the same depth of connection as you do between each other, but I can still feel your emotions pretty clearly."

"Thou could if thou desired to, though... I... Twilight, thou art aware... thou art an equal to us, are thou not?" Luna asked gently, and Twilight Sparkle blushed a bit and glanced away for a moment, and the starry-maned winged unicorn smiled faintly as she murmured softly: "We... Twilight, this link we made with thou... 'twas selfish of us. 'Twas our decision, and perhaps even more than it was thine own, even if it was thy very soul that was placed into our hooves."

"I still... don't clearly remember why I made the decision, or when it happened... but Luna, I've never regretted it. If I've ever felt like... I shouldn't have done this, it's not because of you two, because I'm afraid of the power you could have over me if you wanted... it's because I feel like I've forced myself in deeper than I have the right to be." Twilight replied quietly, but Luna only smiled faintly as Scrivener shook his own head with a soft laugh.

"Twilight, you... belong with us, like Luna says." the stallion said after a moment, and then he glanced down at his own claw quietly, adding in a wry voice: "Although... maybe that is selfishness on my part. Wanting to think that you're... like us."

"Freaks." Luna supplied positively, and Scrivener and Twilight both gave her flat looks, but the sapphire mare smiled wider, shaking herself out briskly. "Oh, what of it? We are all freaks here. Monsters, ghouls, darkness incarnate, each one of us. And I enjoy this."

The others only stared for a moment at the sapphire mare, and then Twilight rolled her eyes and shook her head before returning her gaze to Scrivener, beginning quietly as he looked back seriously and sympathetically: "I know, Scrivy, but... it's awkward. It doesn't feel like intruding, no, but it feels like... I should still wait to be invited in, or-"

"No, enough, enough of this!" Luna huffed, striding between Twilight and Scrivener and swinging her horn back and forth, and both ponies winced and staggered backwards to avoid being hit by her before the starry-maned mare declared: "We must take after my beloved big brother Sleipnir and simply throw away the bad, and celebrate what is good, that is all! Cease thy whining and thinking, both of thee, 'tis annoying. Celebrate instead that we are three together as one, and I am the luckiest mare in all the worlds."

"Luna." Twilight said grouchily, but when Luna turned an almost-pleading look on her, the Lich groaned and threw her head back, half-arguing: "We... we can't just dodge around this topic forever, or... avoid talking about it or-"

"I have had enough sulking, and thus will give thou my answer to thee in the best way that I can." Luna interrupted, and Twilight glared before the winged unicorn stepped forwards and firmly kissed the Lich just as she began to open her mouth again. Twilight blinked dumbly several times, then her eyes closed as she helplessly returned the kiss before the two mares pulled apart, and Scrivener couldn't help but feel the same thrill of pleasure and mischief that ran through the smiling sapphire mare. "There. Understood?"

"No?" Twilight answered dumbly, and Luna leaned forwards and kissed her firmly a second time: when she drew back a moment later from the blushing Lich, Twilight's violet eyes flickered a little before she said lamely: "Yes."

"Good." Luna rose her head proudly, and Scrivener laughed and shook his own with an amused smile despite himself before the sapphire winged unicorn softened and said quietly: "Thou art with us, and we with thou, and that is that. Aye, Scrivy and I have had... unpleasant experiences, but we did not invite thee here to philosophize or relive them. We invited thee in to... relax with us, in our lucid fantasies. And thou enjoys it, does thou not?"

Twilight nodded hesitantly, then she glanced over at Scrivener, and he nodded slowly, murmuring: "Funnily enough, I think there's plenty of wisdom in Luna's childishness. Weird as that is to admit." He glanced over at the sapphire mare with entertainment when she huffed at him. "I think the biggest advantage of... being linked like we are, after all, is this right here. Sharing and controlling these... dreams."

"Or nightmares." Luna said gently, glancing over at Scrivener with a slight smile, and the half-wyrm, half-pony shifted and cleared his throat as Twilight only looked at them with affection in her eyes. "Aye, I agree. Twilight agrees too."

"I... you can't just..." Twilight started, and when Luna glowered at her, she sighed tiredly and dropped her head forwards, muttering: "Oh fine. I guess I do though, yeah... although... really, it does bear some discussion..."

"Twilight, cease being boring. Scrivener, do not even begin to speak, 'tis not what thy mouth was designed for doing. Now, both of thee, come with me. Let us indulge in harmless adventure and sport." Luna said firmly, spinning around and striding off into the forest.

For a few moments, Twilight and Scrivener only stared after the winged unicorn... and then they traded looks, and Scrivener shrugged awkwardly before Twilight smiled a little, stepping over to him and reaching up to touch his shoulder gently as she said quietly: "For what it's worth, I don't think you're a monster."

"And I think if anything, being... what you are... has only made you stronger and more beautiful, Twilight." Scrivener replied softly, and the two smiled at each other... before both ponies winced when Luna shoved her head back into the clearing, glaring at them pointedly as something rumbled ominously in the distance. "But. Looks like the Mistress is calling."

Luna huffed and nodded plaintively a few times, and Twilight shook her head as the sapphire mare once more turned around and headed off into the forest, the Lich asking moodily: "Doesn't she get enough adventure in reality?"

"Look on the bright side. These last few peaceful years, things have been quiet, so she's learning to work her steam off in harmless fantasy instead of dragging us along to pick fights with real dragons and stuff. I'd much prefer spending my nights 'adventuring' in our mixed-up dreamscape than getting beaten up in the real world because Luna can't keep her hooves to herself." Scrivener replied reasonably, and Twilight nodded thoughtfully as the two fell into pace and headed into the forest, naturally following the path Luna had trod through the darkness. "Even if. You know. I look like this."

But Twilight only smiled, and Scrivener smiled back despite himself, before the two nodded to each other firmly and hurried to catch up to the winged unicorn that they both admired.

* * *

When morning came, Scrivener yawned and sat up, rubbing blearily at his face before he smiled when Twilight stood up herself a moment later. She shook her head out, then gazed affectionately over at Scrivener before the two leaned over the huddled, mumbling form of Luna to trade a quick, chaste good morning kiss.

Then Luna groaned loudly and mashed her face into the futon as she managed to shove one front hoof into the air, ordering in a tired voice: "Scrivener must fetch coffee, and Twilight must cuddle me. I shall accept nothing else."

"Yes, dearest. Of course." Scrivener said wryly as he stood up, and then he paused and leaned down to kiss the base of Luna's horn gently, and the winged unicorn immediately fidgeted wildly as her starry mane sparked lightly, the earth pony smiling slightly as he turned away.

Twilight shook her head with amusement as Luna's eyes fluttered open to peer over her shoulder, and then the sapphire mare cleared her throat before raising a hoof and beckoning a few times to the violet pony. As Scrivener strode into the kitchen, the Lich leaned curiously down, then tilted her head so Luna could whisper something in her ear before Twilight winced suddenly backwards and exclaimed: "No! I'm not going to do that, Luna!"

"Prude." Luna grumbled, and Twilight sighed tiredly before she laid back down beside Luna, and the sapphire mare immediately turned and buried her face against her neck, nuzzling into her and mumbling: "Scrivy would do it. He would do it without question"

"Scrivener is gross. And more afraid of you than I am." Twilight replied mildly, and Luna shrugged as Scrivener muttered something from the kitchen. "Well, it's true, Scrivy. I'm pretty sure Luna could order you to run off a cliff and you'd do it for her."

"Well, yes, but only because if I didn't run off the cliff she'd throw me off it herself. And somehow, as always happens when Luna throws me, I'd end up landing on my head." Scrivener replied dryly, and Twilight smiled a little despite herself, knowing it was all too true.

A few minutes later, Scrivener returned to the den holding a tray, and Luna smiled from where she was half-curled against Twilight, glancing up as the Lich stroked a hoof tenderly through the mare's starry mane as her horn glowed and lightly pulled the tray away from the stallion. It floated through the air to land gently in front of the empty fireplace.

Luna glanced up at this, then smiled as Scrivener dropped down on her other side, the mare murmuring: "That is what is wrong, of course. Well, not just that thou took such an eternity to make coffee, but also..."

Then Luna's horn glowed, and a moment later blue flames burst to life over the faintly-charred logs in the fireplace, the mare nodding firmly as she squirmed up a bit while doing her best to keep herself tightly sandwiched between Scrivener and Twilight. "Excellent. Now everything is in much better order. I am warm, comfortable, I have my coffee, and both my mares. Even if one is stuffy and the other is... fat. Thou art the fat one, Scrivener Blooms."

Scrivener sighed tiredly as Twilight rolled her eyes, and Luna nodded primly to herself before she picked up her coffee. As she raised it, Scrivener looked pointedly across at Twilight, and the mare looked back at him before giving the slightest of nods.

The moment Luna began to sip her coffee, both ponies leaned in on either side of the winged unicorn and licked up her horn, and Luna's eyes bulged as her starry mane fizzled and she took a deep inhale, then half-giggle, half-gurgled before sneezing loudly, spraying coffee out her nostrils. She immediately shuddered as her eyes watered, giving a long, low groan before she mumbled: "Both of thee shall be pummeled for this."

"We love you too, Luna." Scrivener said mildly, as Twilight covered her mouth to try and repress her giggles, and then the stallion stood up and headed for the kitchen, shaking his head and smiling amusedly as Luna dropped her head sulkily. It was times like this that reminded him how happy he was he had never really grown up... and that since he was living with Luna, he probably never would have to, either.


	6. Reaping Our Labors

Chapter Four: Reaping Our Labors

~BlackRoseRaven

Celestia smiled as she relaxed on the front deck of her sister's home, watching with warmth in her eyes as Luna charged with a wide grin towards the young stallion standing at the ready across from her, before leaping into an almost-vicious lash of her horn as she shouted: "Force me back!"

Antares' horn met his mother's, sending up sparks of energy as the aura-shrouded natural weapons smashed back and forth against one-another's. Luna pushed aggressively forwards as her son grit his teeth and parried each and every attack, leathery wings spread slightly before they flapped hard, giving him an extra boost of momentum as he pushed back with all his might and managed to knock Luna stumbling.

Twilight watched closely, her violet eyes only the faintest bit concerned: she had come to understand why Luna pushed the people she cared about so hard, why when she sparred, she held little back. It wasn't just because she wanted to ensure they were at the top of their game... it was a sign of respect. 'Babying' her friends or family, as Luna phrased it, would be an insult to their dignity.

Maybe there were other reasons, too, though, why Twilight had come to enjoy seeing this... but the Lich shook her head quickly, pushing those thoughts away even as she silently stroked a hoof over the stitching. Then she blushed as Celestia's eyes were drawn towards the soft rasping sound, before the ivory winged unicorn gave Twilight a gentle look, asking quietly: "Is it bothering you?"

Twilight Sparkle shook her head lamely, then looked up with relief when Scrivener Blooms stepped out of the front door, carrying a pot of tea and several muffins on a tray. The stallion smiled supportively at Twilight around the handle in his jaws, then winced a bit as, on the field, Antares managed to get a bit of distance from Luna and snap his horn forwards to release a blast of light.

Luna stumbled backwards, blinded and cursing loudly, and Antares winced and stared for a moment at the curses coming from his mother's mouth before he leapt forwards with his teeth grit, bringing a hoof back. His hesitation cost him though, as Luna flicked her horn up and created a sapphire barrier between them that her son hammered uselessly into, wincing and then shoving firmly off it to throw himself a good distance away.

Then Luna shook her head out quickly and growled, blinking a few times to clear her vision before yelling in frustration: "Damned illusions and misdirection! 'Tis just like Loki, or worse, foul old Odin, the lech always did abuse such tricks!"

Antares winced again as Celestia sighed and shook her head, and then the young stallion naively dropped his guard as he said awkwardly: "Mom, sorry, I... I mean, you wanted me to-"

Luna let out a shout of triumph and snapped her horn upwards as it flashed, and Antares had only a moment to stare dumbly before vines tore out of the ground all around him, snapping around the stallion's neck, limbs and body before they all yanked taut and dragged him to the ground, legs splayed out almost comically as he yelped in pain. Scrivener rolled his eyes at this as Twilight glared at Luna and Celestia only looked meditative, Antares squirming and wincing in pain before he stared up at his mother as she strode in front of him and leaned down with a wide grin. "Well, my cherished child, know that I can misdirect and elude too."

"You just used completely the wrong word there, Luna." Scrivener commented as he picked up a muffin, and Luna glared at him before her horn glowed brightly, and the baked good was yanked out of his hoof, floating over to her as Scrivener gave her a sour look. "Oh, yes. You really are a mature and reasonable adult."

"Aye, I am." Luna agreed, then she took a large bite out of the muffin, and Antares winced as crumbs spilled down over his face, before the stallion sighed tiredly as Luna looked down at him and asked cheerfully: "And now, my son, what do we say?"

"Mom..." Antares looked up pleadingly, but when Luna only glared down at him, the leather-winged unicorn sighed tiredly and dropped his face against the ground, saying in a dour voice: "My mommy is the best fighter in the whole wide world."

"'Twas not cute enough! I demand it be said in a cuter tone!" Luna struck a pose, grinning cheerfully as her eyes gleamed with mischievousness, and then she huffed when Scrivener and Twilight both glowered at her and Antares mumbled to himself in a disheartened voice. "What? Thou knows the rules of the spar!"

"That's funny, little sister. After all, it seems like if anyone was using Odin's old tactics here, it was you." Celestia commented, and Luna immediately turned a sour look on her older sibling, who smiled slightly in response. "Not to mention your... lack of grace even in triumph..."

"Oh shut up, Celestia, I am extremely graceful." Luna retorted, and then she flicked her horn firmly, and Antares wheezed in relief as the vines around him loosened and he was able to scramble up to his hooves, before smiling lamely when Luna reached up and tousled her son's mane firmly. "And whilst I perhaps crowed a little loudly over my victory, 'tis only because thou art growing formidable, Antares Mīrus! But thou must learn that even if I am thy mother everywhere else, when I am thy enemy, thou must treat me as the enemy. It does me no good to defeat thee because thou wert too afraid to fight back against thy mother."

"Not that you clearly won't take that victory and hold it over our son's head anyway." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna slowly turned a horrible look on the charcoal stallion, who cleared his throat and shifted a bit before quickly turning his eyes towards Celestia, asking hastily: "So uh... you're okay with the whole book signing thing, right?"

Luna muttered something under her breath about Scrivener being an idiot as Celestia smiled, nodding to the earth pony. "Of course, Scrivener Blooms. I'll be glad to attend and help with the political aspects a little."

"I hate politics." Scrivener muttered, and Celestia gave him a kind look as Luna munched up the rest of her muffin, then poked Antares a few times when he began to turn away, the stallion wincing a bit but then nodding as the eyes of the trio resting on the deck all gazed up and watched the two get into position again. "I still wish things were... you know. Simpler. Part of me wishes that I had never even bothered with this..."

"Scrivener, you should be proud of this. I know it's hard on you, but... that's one of the costs of being... who you are. Of earning fame." Celestia replied gently, even as her eyes continued to calmly watch as Luna and Antares resumed sparring, their horns sparking and clashing. "Look at yourself, Scrivener Blooms. Look at everything you've accomplished in life, and think about everything you survived and what you and my little sister managed to come back from. Compare the difficulty of that to trying to make nice for an hour or so to indulge some fans and patrons, then tell me which is worse."

"Indulging fans and patrons by far. Being sociable is far, far worse than being beaten to death." Scrivener muttered, and Celestia sighed and shook her head slowly, smiling despite herself before she cocked her head curiously when Antares suddenly countered one of Luna's swift cuts with his own rising slash, knocking her horn upwards and sending her staggering backwards before he swung a hoof out, just managing to clip the winged unicorn's nose even as she threw herself backwards. Even by Celestia's standards, it was impressive.

"He's getting good. He's learning faster from Luna than he ever learned from me, or even you, Celestia. And I know he learned worlds from you." Twilight Sparkle said softly as she picked up on the ivory winged unicorn's interest, and Celestia only smiled again, her eye still locked on the combat even as the Lich turned herself away with a bit of a blush to pick up her cup of tea and turn her eyes towards Scrivener. "But... Celestia has a point, you know. You really should be glad for this."

"Every time you tell me to be happy for something, you know I'm always tempted to turn around and do something awful to you in return." Scrivener said dryly, picking up his own cup of tea and another muffin, and Twilight sighed tiredly before the earth pony muttered: "I just... never wanted this. And okay, maybe I'm afraid because... you know, the fall from up high is so much scarier than the fall from down low, when you're already in the mud."

Twilight shook her head slowly, then Celestia said gently, as she gestured towards the battlefield: "But isn't it worth putting faith in something, pouring your soul into something, when the results can help not only yourself... but others, as well?"

Scrivener glanced up quietly, watching silently as Antares and Luna leapt towards each other before they both swung their front hooves forwards, grappling as their eyes locked. Antares had his teeth grit, and Luna was grinning widely before she attempted to sling her son to the ground... but in a feat of incredible speed and agility, Antares instead revolved his body entirely and caught himself low on all four hooves, launching towards Luna's underbelly and making the sapphire winged unicorn hurriedly leap to the skies.

And fearlessly, Antares pursued her, launching upwards as their hooves and horns swung at one-another in fierce rhythm. Finally, both of Luna's rear hooves managed to slip just past Antares' defenses and slam into his scarred chest, knocking him from the sky with a wince to crash down on his back before he gritted his teeth, looking up as he clearly expected some vicious follow-up... but instead, Luna laughed in delight as she slowly sailed down from the skies to land beside him, smiling warmly down at her son. "Excellent! Excellent, Antares, thou art strong and brave and I am endlessly impressed by thy growing skill and tenacity... one day, my son, thou shalt truly be as strong as I am."

She nodded firmly as Antares relaxed a little on the ground, then winced when Luna reached down and easily hauled him to his hooves. Then she stepped back, and the glossy-black unicorn smiled before they bowed to each other, then stepped forwards and carefully tapped their horns together. The short, respectful ritual ended as always by Luna grabbing her son and hugging him fiercely, and Antares laughed despite himself as he reached up and awkwardly patted Luna on the back, saying lamely: "I'm... I'm just doing my best, that's all."

"Thy best is by far better than I ever could fairly ask of thou, so I am only glad that 'tis given willingly, my beloved colt." the winged unicorn said softly, and when Antares looked at her awkwardly, she shook her head with a slight smile. "Alright, alright. My handsome stallion. For 'tis what thou art."

Antares only mumbled and shifted embarrassedly, and then Luna shook her head quickly before sniffing and straightening, grinning over at Celestia. "And thou, sister! So lazy, sitting upon thy haunches, drooling over the sport of others! Thou and I should spar, or perhaps thou and Twilight Sparkle. Twilight is growing almost as lazy as Scrivener Blooms these days, after all."

Twilight shifted embarrassedly at this, but Celestia only shook her head, saying kindly: "We all have to look our best tomorrow, sister... but I've been thinking. Antares, do you remember when you and your friends went to Subterra for training? It ended up being relaxing once... everything fell into order, didn't it?"

Antares nodded curiously, and Celestia turned her eyes back to Luna, who had her head cocked curiously. "I was thinking that we could invite our other friends and family along, too. Turn it into a comfortable getaway for everyone. I'm sure we could work something out."

"Like a cruise without the cruise ship or the ocean." Scrivener said wryly before he could stop himself, and when Celestia gave him an amused look, he cleared his throat and glanced awkwardly away. "Sorry, sorry. But well... I mean, it's not a bad idea, even if originally this was supposed to just be a quiet vacation..."

"Quiet vacation. Thou art boring, Scrivy! Therefore, aye, it seems that for once my big sister has an idea I can agree with and wholeheartedly support." Luna said positively, and Scrivener rubbed slowly at his face with one hoof, but Twilight smiled softly: she could tell just from looking at the charcoal stallion that he was fond of the idea himself, whatever misgivings and pessimistic thoughts he was also having about the whole situation.

Twilight Sparkle softened as she glanced back and forth between Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild: so different, yet so much the same. And she fit so well with both of them. They both made her feel... safe... and that was the most important thing in the world to her, especially these days. And Scrivener comforted her and Luna kept her on her hooves and they both made her feel attractive and strong and... and...

Twilight realized that Antares was looking at her awkwardly, and the violet mare blushed before almost dropping her mug of tea, mumbling some half-excuse, half-apology as she turned to hurry inside. Scrivener frowned a bit at this, beginning to get up, but Celestia reached out and gently caught the charcoal stallion by the shoulder.

"Go ahead." Luna said gently to Antares, who gave a surprised look to his mother... then he smiled faintly and nodded at her as Scrivener Blooms settled back a bit, softening and giving his own nod of silent agreement... even approval, as the glossy-black unicorn hurried across the porch and into the house.

Antares slowed in the kitchen, hesitantly peeking around the corner and into the den, where Twilight was sitting and silently drawing a hoof over the stitching covering her chest. The Lich trembled, her eyes closed, her breathing irregular before she murmured quietly: "I... I just need a minute, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, Mom... come on, what is it? Something's been bothering you for a while now." Antares said quietly, striding into the room and reaching up a hoof to rest it comfortingly on one of the violet mare's shoulders, and Twilight smiled faintly over her shoulder before she sighed softly and closed her eyes. She remained silent, and Antares studied her for a few moments before he pressed quietly: "Is it about... your... feelings?"

"Yeah." Twilight said softly, looking away, and then she slowly drew her eyes back to Antares, and at the concern and tenderness and love in those dark eyes that were so like his mother's, she felt her defenses crumbling as she whispered: "It drives me crazy that they knew to send you."

"No, Mom, they didn't send me. I came because I'm worried about you, and Mom and Dad let me because... they're scared too, but I guess they know that... they'd be hard to talk to about this. Or maybe I'm just easier, I dunno." Antares laughed a little, looking down before he said quietly: "Mom, you're not a monster..."

Twilight Sparkle shifted silently, looking down before she closed her eyes and murmured: "I don't know anymore, Antares. For... all the time your parents were gone, I understood what I was, and it hurt and... all I was ever aware of was the way everyone looked at me so strangely, or talked behind my back... but that I was lucky, too, yeah. Because I had you, and Celestia, and all my friends, even if sometimes it felt like... I scared them, too.

"And then your parents came back, and what happened then is such a blur... I just know that I hurt Burning Desire in more ways than one, and I entrusted my soul to their living bodies. That made them stronger and me stronger and linked us together, and it helped me forget about... the bad parts of being who I am." Twilight halted, then closed her eyes, trembling. "But now that... they are... I feel good, being who... being what I am. I take pride in it, almost, and I'm scared, because... I feel so powerful. I feel things that I've never felt before, and these stitches aren't like marks of shame but... I'm almost proud of them, I almost..."

Antares looked at the violet mare silently, and she shivered before closing her eyes and whispering: "But I'm also aware I have a lot more to lose than just your parents, Antares. I'm so scared that one day, you and Scarlet Sage aren't going to be able to look at me as a mother anymore. I'm scared of losing my friends, and it hurts to think that one day I will... and it hurts even worse with... with how happy I am that I'll never lose your parents..."

"Come on, Twilight. This isn't like you." Antares said softly, rubbing a hoof along her back gently and looking at her softly. "You're... you told me yourself once, that no matter how old we get or how much we learn, we never really stop growing up. This is just... growth."

Twilight looked down quietly, and Antares studied her for a few moments, gauging her, feeling his acuity kicking in before he asked gently: "It's about that old story, isn't it?"

"Because Love Conquers All. Where I first... caught a glimpse of myself as a Lich." Twilight closed her eyes and nodded, smiling faintly and seeming unsurprised by the way Antares had managed to pull one source of her worries out of the air. "But... I was selfish, and I was vicious. And I'm scared that's who I'm going to become, Antares. Your parents... they're stronger than me. Able to handle their own powers and emotions... Luna can control Nightmare Moon, and Scrivener..." She looked down quietly. "Sometimes I think I admire him even more than Luna. He's supposed to be a monster, but he takes all that darkness and evil and corruption inside him and molds it into... into that stupid, stubborn, protective jerk he is."

"Dad's special, yeah... but Mom, you do the same thing. You've always kept yourself under control, and been... so compassionate, even to the worst of our enemies." Antares replied gently, gazing down at her supportively. "If anything, I think... I think the link you've made with my parents is a good thing. It goes to show how far you're willing to go for those you truly care about and... that you can handle the very best and the very worst of them both."

Twilight glanced up at him quietly, and Antares hesitated before lowering his head, saying softly: "I... I can't keep being upset over not having Prestige, and shutting everyone out... but you can't be upset over... always having Mom and Dad, Twilight, even knowing everyone else... won't be around. We're hurting because of different reasons, but we're hurting in the same way, and neither is good. We both need to... I dunno, grow a little more."

"We need to let go, and move forwards." Twilight said softly, and Antares nodded a little and then closed his eyes when the Lich turned and embraced him, sliding quietly closer to her and hugging her tightly in return. "You're right, Antares. You're... you're so wise, and so strong. Young, and you still make mistakes but... you've learned so much over so few years."

Antares only smiled faintly, and then he shook his head as he straightened a little, gazing quietly across at the Lich as he reached up to squeeze her shoulders gently. "No, I've just been... really lucky with the ponies I've had to teach me and help me grow up. The people, I should say... I learned a lot from... from a lot of really different people, after all."

Twilight nodded a little, then she sat up and looked down at Antares quietly, hesitating before asking finally: "What do you think I should do? I'm... I'm scared that... if I fully embrace this, I'm going to become... something else." She closed her eyes and shivered a little. "I don't want to become Twilight Shadow, Antares, no matter how tempted I am by power and... other things..."

"You're not going to become Twilight Shadow, Mom... and look at Mom and Dad. They're linked at the soul, they care about each other so much and yet... they still put others first." Antares glanced down, murmuring quietly: "I think maybe it's hurting and confusing you so much right now simply because... you're trying so hard to keep yourself distant. You love them though, don't you? And you want to be with them, forever?"

"I am with them forever." Twilight Sparkle said quietly, looking up at Antares, and the glossy-black unicorn smiled a little before Twilight reached up and silently touched the stallion's scarred breast. "Yet... I feel like when I allowed myself to fully... _be_... with them before... this happened. You stopped us somehow, but that nightmare, that... I don't know what it was, that blip in reality that we all experienced, that none of us can clearly remember more than bits and pieces of..."

Antares reached up and gently took Twilight's face between his hooves, meeting her eyes and saying softly: "Mom, that's not important. Because when I think of that... nightmare, I feel like I caused it in the first place. I feel like... we all have to pay the price for our mistakes. They... echo, through time and space..." Antares frowned a little at these words, then shook his head quickly before returning his eyes to Twilight Sparkle. "I dunno where that came from. I just mean that... we always have to pay the price for our mistakes but... that doesn't mean we can't fix things, too."

The Lich nodded slowly, then she reached up and touched his chest gently, saying quietly: "Maybe you're right, Antares. Maybe I should just... try. Let myself... fit. But that means that you need to... try and move on too. Don't miss out on life, Antares. Prestige wouldn't want that."

"I know. It just feels almost like betraying her to try and move on... even if I sometimes think I feel her, pushing me forwards, reminding me that... she wanted me to be happy." Antares replied softly, bowing his head forwards and nodding slowly. There was a moment of silence between the two, and then another fierce embrace before they pulled apart, and the young stallion sighed a little as he murmured: "Let's just maybe both promise to do our best."

Twilight nodded, and then the two pulled apart and looked at each other before she smiled a little and reached up to touch his face gently, asking softly: "Why don't you go into Ponyville, tell your friends and your sister about our idea? Avalon and Aphrodisia can both pass on the idea to their parents and see what they think."

Antares smiled a little at this thought, then he replied: "Yeah. I'll just go and say goodbye to Mom and Dad and let them know where I'm going. I know Mom hates it when I just go running off without saying goodbye."

The Lich smiled as Antares turned, then hesitated for a moment before he looked over his shoulder, adding quietly: "You're a great person, Twilight. Don't ever doubt that, okay? I wouldn't look up to you so much if you were anything less than... than the amazing pony you are."

Twilight gazed at him softly as he blushed a little and turned away, hurrying out onto the back patio as he opened his mouth... then halted and stared at his parents, who were pressed forehead-to-forehead with their teeth grit, shoving firmly against each other as Celestia slowly sipped at her tea and meditatively studied the two ponies.

Antares cleared his throat awkwardly, and Luna huffed a bit, not looking up as she said moodily: "I am busy teaching thy idiot father a lesson, Antares Mīrus. 'Tis extremely important."

"Go away, Luna." Scrivener grumbled, continuing to staunchly shove back with his head against his wife, and then he gritted his teeth and grinned a little when he managed to shove forwards a little further and force Luna to skid back a bit against the patio, muttering: "My head is way harder than your head. You use your horn all the time. That makes you a sissy."

"I shall pummel thee horribly, Scrivener Blooms!" Luna shouted in frustration, and then she snapped her head down to whack Scrivener firmly with her horn, making him wince and allowing her to force forwards a little against the stallion. "Yes, we shall shortly see who the real sissy is! Thou art the sissy! Sissy! I shall make it hoof party in thy face's house if thou keeps this up!"

"Are you going into Ponyville, Antares?" Celestia asked mildly, glancing past Antares' parents, and when the stallion nodded lamely, his aunt smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Don't worry, I'll look after your parents while you're in town."

"We do not require a babysitter." Luna said grouchily, and then she suddenly drew her head back, and Scrivener winced and flailed a bit as he half-fell before Luna's skull smashed down into his own, knocking the charcoal stallion flat with a wheeze. The sapphire mare gave a chortling donkey-laugh as she stumbled backwards, her eyes rolling in her head once before she declared dumbly: "See? Scrivy is... the sissy!"

And then Luna keeled over and landed heavily on her side, and Celestia sighed tiredly as Antares looked lamely from one parent to the other. But after a moment, Scrivener managed to raise a hoof and mumble: "Have fun in town, son."

"I uh. I will, Dad. I'll be home for dinner." Antares said awkwardly, and Luna mumbled something on the ground as she flailed a hoof weakly before the young stallion turned, shaking his head a bit and wondering as he sometimes did whether or not he was actually adopted after all, considering the way his parents behaved.

Twenty minutes later, and Antares was comfortably walking through the Everfree Forest, glancing back and forth with a small smile at the trees and noting that the leaves had started to change here and there. They were moving into an early autumn, and it admittedly made Antares excited: he knew it was childish, but one of his favorite times of the year had always and would always be his birthday. Not because of the presents or anything, but because he got to spend that day with all his family and friends around.

Then the glossy-black unicorn sighed a little, thinking of the one thing he always found himself missing on that day: Prestige Luster. Racist, determined, pureblooded Prestige... a love he still ached for. He wondered if he would ever get over the pain of losing her... but she hadn't just been his first real love, he had lost her when they had been planning on sharing... so much together.

He was well aware that for a lot of reasons, things maybe wouldn't've worked out with Prestige: they had clashed sometimes, and they disagreed on a lot, but... they had always been there for each other, too. And he wished that a lot of things had been different... that he had been... more forwards with her. More honest with her. Shared more with her.

Antares sighed... then he winced as something nipped at one of his hooves, stumbling backwards before giving a short yelp and leaping into the air, flapping his leathery wings hard to hover as he stared down at the swarm of bugs he had walked right into. There were more than a dozen of the silvery insects, skittering angrily around on the path with their dangerous stingers raised. They were ugly, thin little nasties that had started appearing a few months back... and since then, their population had grown exponentially.

Antares carefully flew over the swarm, landing on the other side and glancing over his shoulder with a grimace as he flicked one of his hooves absently. There were infestations of them all throughout the Everfree Forest, and they cropped up now and then in and around Ponyville, but they were usually pretty quickly stomped out. No one really knew what they were, some rare breed of scorpion someone had let loose in town or a bug migrated up from Helheim with a demon or... who knew what.

"Silverbacks. I guess they're not hurting anyone out here, though." Antares mumbled finally, turning and shaking his head as he continued towards town, but now he was paying much more attention to the world around him, eyes lingering back and forth apprehensively. The nasty little buggers were very aggressive, and their stingers carried a more-than-mild toxin... ponies could get quite ill if they were stung a few times by the little monsters.

The poison didn't seem to bother him too much, though, and the bugs reacted to Luna the same way Bitterweavers and a lot of other creatures in the Everfree did: they ran away as fast as possible. So he figured he'd leave them alone: if they did one good thing, after all, it was that they kept the other nasty bugs in the Everfree in check.

Antares didn't have any further encounters on his way to town, and didn't let his mind linger on bad or bitter memories, either. When he reached the fields, however, he saw something was going on a short distance away, near where the enormous, barn-shaped animal care center stood. The glossy-black unicorn felt instinctively drawn towards this, even as part of him winced when he heard a loud, distinct voice that could only belong to a certain mare engineer: if her volume didn't give it away, then the swearing certainly did.

The young stallion strode through the field, glancing absently towards the outbuildings of the veterinary facility and unsurprised to see ponies leaning out of the windows to stare at what was going on in the nearby field. Fluttershy was standing awkwardly with Nirvana and a tall white unicorn stallion with a blonde mane and friendly golden-brown eyes, the last smiling brightly as the mare who was the source of all the noise chased something through the tall grasses. His cutie mark was a puzzle piece, and he always seemed... innocent, Antares thought was the word that described Ross best.

"Hi, Antares! It's nice to see you." greeted the stallion when the glossy-black unicorn approached, and Antares smiled and nodded as the ivory pony added kindly and perhaps a little too emphatically: "Cowlick is working really hard, she is. She's saying a lot of bad words but she's not really that mad, nope, she's just working hard."

"That's uh... good to hear, Ross." Antares said finally, as the mare-in-question shouted a particularly vulgar curse, then finally skidded to a halt in the tall grasses, panting roughly in and out as she leaned against a large, barrel-shaped cage of some kind. The glossy-black stallion looked awkwardly over at the chestnut mare, her dirty blonde mane hanging over her sweaty features, piercings glinting in her nose, one eyebrow, and both ears. She had a bandanna loosely tied around her head and was wearing an old denim vest: one hoof was currently wrestling at a front pocket of this, trying to yank a box of cigarettes free.

She muttered under her breath, cutie mark of interlocked gears almost gleaming thanks to the sweat running down her body. "Stupid animals... too old for this crap... who designed animals anyway, god? Nature? Both of 'em suck, animals need a... stupid off switch or remote control or... goddammit..."

"Uh... hi, Cowlick. Do you need a hoof?" Antares asked lamely, and the earth pony glanced up before shouting a vulgarity at him, making Antares wince. She finally managed to get a cigarette free from the pack lodged in her pocket, shoving it into her mouth before yanking a lighter out of another pocket in her vest as the stallion leaned past smiling Ross and asked in a mumble: "What's going on?"

Nirvana only grunted, and Fluttershy hesitated before saying carefully: "Miss Kilby Kwolek was... kind enough to offer to help me... uh... take care of some of the animals today. But I'm afraid... poor little Ulysses is a little bit mischievous, and..."

"I got him, just... just gotta... catch my breath." Cowlick muttered, as she took a long drag on her cigarette, then exhaled a plume of smoke. Slowly, Antares began to raise a hoof, and then he winced when the mare's blue eyes glared at him. "Don't you say a damn thing."

"Not. Not saying a damn thing." Antares mumbled, and Cowlick grunted before the stallion couldn't help but ask: "Don't you have... some work over at the labs to do or something?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure you must be very busy, and while I really appreciate all this help, Cowlick, I'd hate to take you away from all your own work." Fluttershy added hurriedly, giving a slightly-too-big smile, and then she glanced awkwardly over at Ross as the stallion looked thoughtful. "I'm sure there's always lots of work to be done, right? Yes?"

"Oh screw you all, I know what I'm doing." Cowlick said waspishly, and then she grunted and shook her head, adding in a mutter: "And right now there ain't. I'm waiting for a big order to get here from Manehattan, but it's gonna take at least two weeks. Greece got sick of me muscling in on all his projects, too, so the bastard and his Architect buddies locked me out of the testing room. Well, screw him too. Just wait until he comes begging me for help. Then I'll make him sorry, just you wait and see."

"Sorry? But if you help him, he'll be really thankful. He always is, Cowlick, yes he is." Ross said benevolently, and Cowlick smiled a little and shook her head slowly as she puffed on her cigarette, then straightened and tapped it.

"Guess you're right, Ross. That's just me bein' silly, that's all." Cowlick said in a softer voice, looking affectionately at the stallion: her partner and husband in her eyes, who she always stood up for and did her damnedest to take care of. Who she always praised and was firm in her belief that he might be a little silly, but he was one of the best things to ever come along in her life.

For a few moments, there was quiet, and then Antares looked up and said finally: "So uh... Dad's going to be doing a book signing in Canterlot, if you haven't heard. And Celestia suggested that we invite everyone along to spend some time in Subterra together... the Thorn Palace has more than enough space, after all."

Cowlick snorted at this, blowing out another plume of smoke as she muttered: "Yeah, and it's also full to the brim with demons, freaks of nature, and all kinds of nasty things." She stopped, glanced at Ross as he fidgeted and looked at her for a few moments, and then she sighed and rolled her eyes before nodding hesitantly. "Sounds kind of silly but... Ross and I will think about it, okay?"

"Great." Antares smiled a bit, and then he glanced over at Fluttershy and Nirvana. The two traded their own look before Nirvana rumbled and shrugged, and the Pegasus gave a warm smile and then a firm nod to Antares.

The glossy-black unicorn smiled wider, and Cowlick snorted in amusement before she finally tossed her cigarette down and crushed it under a hoof, muttering: "Funny. Your dad never really seemed like the type of guy who needed his hoof held, Antares, but hey. I guess I like him well enough, and your Mom's a hoot. Now okay, I think I got this."

Cowlick glanced back and forth, moodily pushing through the tall grasses as Fluttershy said finally: "You know, usually Ulysses listens to me... if you let me-"

"No, hell no. I got the little bastard, just you wait and see." Cowlick grumbled, and then she pounced forwards and landed on something with a short 'ha!' "There! Got you!"

Then the mare frowned before looking down and paling, before giving a yell and flinging whatever was in her forelegs into the air. It flew high, and Antares stared stupidly upwards as an enormous green caterpillar flew through the air with a glass hookah pipe.

They both crashed down in the tall grasses beyond as Cowlick wheezed and clutched at her chest, then glared furiously as a red-scaled, dragon-like head with mismatched golden horns poked out of a taller patch of grasses nearby, asking mildly: "You never take well to the advice of others, do you? Everything's a nail, is it Miss Hammerhead?"

Cowlick retorted with a vulgarity that made Fluttershy blush a bit, but the creature only sniffed disdainfully before it stepped out of the grasses and rose to its full height. With his tall, brush-like mohawk, he was well over seven feet of mishmashed Draconequus: one leg was a giraffe's and the other some kind of big cat's, with a thick purple kangaroo tail keeping his black-scaled, serpentine body balanced. One arm was covered in red fur and had a gray skinned hand gently cradling a purring kitten, and the other wasn't even made of flesh and blood, but solid steel, held on by a large cusp fitted over his shoulder and thick support straps.

This arm was armored with thick metal plates and ended in a large, dexterous claw, but it flexed and moved like the real thing as the Draconequus regarded Cowlick thoughtfully with his reversed, white pupils and black irises. Then he smiled kindly, holding the kitten out, and Cowlick yanked the feline away and tossed it into the cage, muttering under her breath as she slammed the door of it as the kitten lay sprawled dumbly on its back. "I could've gotten it, Bob."

"You know, animals aren't like machines, to be just thrown around willy-nilly." Discombobulation remarked mildly, and then he looked down thoughtfully as he laced his fingers together in front of himself, asking seriously: "But of course, I've always wondered who exactly this 'Willy' was and why he was so 'nilly,' and what that even means."

Cowlick surveyed the Draconequus moodily, and the chimerical creature awkwardly turned away after a moment, translucent frill and shark-like fin on his back both flexing once as he instead asked Antares curiously: "Am I invited to Subterra too? Or is this some silly 'ponies only' thing? Because I could most definitely be a pony if I wanted to, you know. I just don't want to."

Antares only shook his head, however, smiling a little despite himself. "Of course, Bob. You know you're always welcome. And I know that Celestia will really appreciate it."

"Shut up, shut up!" Discombobulation waved his hands violently, losing his usual composure for a moment before he cleared his throat when most of the ponies stared at him, and Cowlick only snorted in amusement. The Draconequus carefully straightened, brushing at himself before glowering over at Cowlick when she continued to grin widely up at him. "Oh shut up, little miss gender dysfunction. Go drink a beer and talk about football and how you'd fit in great with all the other rednecks. You can listen to country music and go stickin' and muddin'."

"Hey, screw you. I can fit in with whoever the hell I want wherever the hell I want." Cowlick retorted, and then she added moodily: "And at least I ain't no giant goddamn pansy. Have I ever told you how I got Ross? I just walked up to him, grabbed him, and dragged him off. Why don't you try that? A little humping might go a long way."

Discombobulation's mouth worked slowly as he struggled for a response and Antares, Fluttershy and Nirvana all simply stared, while Ross whispered loudly: "That's not something nice to talk about, Cowlick!"

"I think it is." Cowlick replied blandly, and then she stepped over to the Draconequus and reached up to swat him firmly on the rump, making him leap forwards and then glare down at her. "I bet she still likes you plenty, you big dumb wimp. And you, Antares, you should do the same. Not with your aunt, that's gross, I mean with Meadowlark. Or maybe Avalon. I guess even Aphrodisia's fine... cousins are okay, right? Or is that still too close?"

"Oh Horses of Heaven I'm going now." Antares said in a strangled voice, hurriedly turning around and half-stumbling, half-running back towards the road leading to Ponyville, ignoring Cowlick's loud laughter as he managed to add a strangled, hurried goodbye over his shoulder.

He ran through the gates, getting a few curious looks from the Nibelung on duty... but since things had calmed down since the book signing a few days ago, they didn't seem in any hurry to do much more than look up to make sure the pony wasn't being chased by anything.

Antares slowed a little as his hooves carried him down the street, falling into a more natural pace as he shook his head slowly at Cowlick's advice. The engineer could be even worse than his mother sometimes – not that he'd ever dare say that to Luna, or she would likely take it as a challenge – but Antares knew that all the same, Cowlick really did... want the best for all of them, in her own weird, weird way.

He softened a little as he made his way through town, his mind drifting to the subject it always did whenever he saw Cowlick and Ross: Rustproof, their son. A brave colt that Antares had been honored to know and to have had as a friend... who in spite of being younger, only an earth pony, a gentle, quiet giant... he had been more of a hero than Antares had ever managed to be.

But he had paid the price for that, too: he had died to save them all, to stop a monster that none of them had been able to. But Rustproof had always been so damn smart... even Prestige had admired him, he thought, and she had been raised to look down on earth ponies as nothing but 'slave hoofs' in the far north. That was just leading him to going over old memories again, though...

He glanced up quietly... then stumbled to a halt in surprise at the sight of the pink unicorn in Ponyville's main square, currently busy harassing a large red stallion with an oaken yoke around his neck, his green eyes looking at her sourly from beneath his messy blonde mane. Antares couldn't help but smile and approach as the pale pink unicorn tossed her coiffed silver mane, her metallic eyes glinting and the red flaw in one of them making her gaze all the sharper, as she asked distastefully in her sharp, commandeering tones: "And I suppose you would have me believe that these apples can cure diseases, too? Ten bits for the bushel."

"Fifteen." replied the red earth pony gently, not swaying. He had a cutie mark of a green apple half on his flank, and a scar over one green eye that was paler than the other: a close look made it clear that it was made of glass. He fixed his calm gaze on the unicorn across from him, but she was as undeterred as he was... although where he was calm, she was bristling.

"Twelve." she grumbled finally, and the earth pony stallion looked thoughtful before she glanced moodily to the side as Antares approached, and the unicorn smiled a little, looking at him with surprise. "Hey, what are you doing here, kid?"

"I'm talking to people about going to Subterra. It's nice to see you, Rosewood... although I hope you're not giving Big Mac any trouble." He paused, then asked curiously: "Wait, why are you here? You live in Canterlot."

"Political duties, had to drop off some documents for Baroness Celestia." Rosewood muttered, shrugging a little as Big Mac began to fill a sack with apples from the stand. Then she paused and glowered over at him, adding moodily: "Watch your clumsy hooves, I don't want any of those bruised."

"Rosewood, come on." Antares almost pleaded, and the pink unicorn sighed tiredly and nodded moodily. Then Antares smiled a little, saying quietly: "Hey, uh... my Dad's doing a book signing in Canterlot shortly... why don't you and Scutum come? I'm pretty sure that they'd be really thrilled to see you, and... you two did contribute to the stories, after all."

Rosewood shifted uncertainly at this, and then she sighed a little as her horn glowed, opening the saddlebag hanging at her side and pulling free a small sack of bits she tossed unceremoniously to Big Mac the moment the earth pony put the full bag of apples on the table beside the stand. "I... I'll ask Scutum about it, Antares Mīrus, but I'm not sure if I can make it... we're both very busy with work for the barony and all..."

Antares only looked pleadingly up at Rosewood, however, and the mare sighed again before dropping her head and nodding grudgingly. "Fine, I'll ask the steward for a day off."

"Well, Celestia's going to be there too. And technically she is the Baroness still, even if she's not dealing with anything right now, and you do work as a messenger and archivist for the barony." Antares said carefully, and Rosewood looked at him moodily, making the glossy-black unicorn shift a little and grin lamely. "Just... you know. A thought."

"Don't patronize me, you insolent little splinter-horn." Rosewood grumbled, and then her horn glowed and hefted the sack of apples free, tying it loosely onto the straps that held her saddlebags in place. She glanced back at it, and Antares couldn't help but look meditatively at the cutie mark of a rosebush on her flank, wondering again if it meant her talent was being as mean as possible to every pony she met. "Fine, I'll be there, kid. But in return, get your father to read one of the excerpts about my daughter, got it?"

"I'll... I'll ask him." Antares said softly, thinking for a moment of Prestige and closing his eyes... and when he opened them, Rosewood was facing him, looking down at him softly.

The mare studied him for a few moments, and then she reached a hoof up, gently touching under his chin as she said softly: "Antares, Prestige loved you and you're like a son to me, with her gone. Both Scutum and I have told you this but... you have to move on. I'm not telling you to forget about her, or not honor her... but you'd do a better job of it by... trying to move on with your life, like Prestige would have wanted, instead of moping all the time."

Antares opened his mouth, and Rosewood flicked the tip of his horn firmly, making him wince and shrink his head back a bit. "Shut up. Because I know what you're going to say, but you are. You get a little happy sometimes, kid, but it rarely reaches your eyes. I want to see you smiling, and I want to see you moving forwards, do you understand me? Me and Scutum are trying to, after all. And we don't even have as many friends or family as you do."

The stallion smiled a little, then he nodded slowly before Rosewood shoved him backwards, making him wince. She sighed and rolled her head on her shoulders, then brushed past and muttered: "I better get a copy of the book, too. And tell your mother to stay away from me, she bugs me."

"Goodbye, Rosewood. It was nice to see you too." Antares said blandly, and then he shook his head slowly before turning his eyes to Big Mac, who was counting out the bits from the bag Rosewood had tossed him. "Where's Avalon? Harvesting?"

"Nope." Big Mac paused, then smiled to himself before he swept the three piles of five bits back into the little bag. "Try Sugar Cube Corners."

Antares nodded, then he hesitated before glancing up at the large red stallion, saying finally: "And... you know, Rosewood doesn't mean... well. I guess she does mean to be a little insulting at least, but she's a good pony. She's just... you know."

"I do. I think she just likes to argue. She's never once paid less than full." Big Mac replied, and Antares gave the earth pony a look of surprise, but the red stallion only gave a calm shrug in return.

Antares smiled despite himself after a moment, then he shook his head and headed on his way, letting his hooves guide him towards the sweet shop. He was somehow unsurprised to see that Aphrodisia and Avalon were both sitting out in front, and the two mares glanced up as the glossy-black unicorn approached, the small Pegasus glowering and Aphrodisia smiling happily. "Go away."

The stallion only cocked his head, and Avalon grumbled before buzzing into the air, doing a short circle, and then landing moodily on the table, making several empty bowls clatter... and Antares winced as he realized what this undoubtedly meant. "Boys are stupid."

"You could make out with me if you wanted instead." Aphrodisia suggested, looking up with a smile, and Avalon groaned and slapped her forehead before shoving herself backwards and landing back in her chair, grumbling and crossing her forelegs as the demon huffed a bit. "Hey, screw you. We had fun that one time."

"Okay, I was drunk, and... shut up." Avalon muttered, and then she looked almost pleadingly over at Antares, asking finally: "Why the hell do you guys all have to be jerks? Why are you assholes? Antares, like, do all guys have to bang other mares behind their marefriend's backs?"

"To be fair, Avalon, Meadowlark warned you about fifty times the guy was a jerk." Aphrodisia remarked, and Avalon grumbled under her breath before dropping her face in her hooves. "You know, you have a problem."

"Yeah, I do. You're a problem." Avalon retorted, and then she grumbled and glared at Antares when he opened his mouth. "No. Shut up. Stallions aren't good for anything but... well, no, they're not even that good at _that_."

Antares slowly rubbed his face, wondering if he should just leave, and then Aphrodisia said kindly: "Avalon, you judge ponies too much based on their popularity and how cool their talents are. Your problem is that you're looking at the world from a very narrow viewpoint."

Both ponies stared at the demon, who paused to spoon up a good amount of pudding into her jaws before slurping loudly at her own muzzle. Then she sniffed and continued: "You're not actually trying to find a romantic partner, you're treating finding a coltfriend like you would an accessory: you judge it based on how 'cool' it is, based on some very shallow and rather silly measurements. But it's not an accessory. It's a thinking, breathing person, with their own desires and urges and hidden sides. And their talent may seem incredible from a distance but it could get very tiresome after a while... like the pony itself. I mean, Avalon, me and Antares love you to bits. But that doesn't change the fact you're an arrogant jerk sometimes, too."

"Hey!" Avalon snapped, but she still looked too stupefied by the lecture she was getting from Aphrodisia to manage much more of a response before she shook her head quickly, then asked finally: "Well... then... what the hell do you suggest? And when the hell did you become little miss relationships expert instead of little miss... dumb filly?"

"Well, you know, I'm kind of a lust demon and all." Aphrodisia remarked, and then she smiled as she slurped at her pudding again. "But I do have a really great idea."

Both Antares and Avalon leaned forwards, listening curiously as Aphrodisia scooped up the last of her pudding... and then she leaned back and rose her spoon with a bright smile, her eyes gleaming. "We should all get pets!"

Avalon dropped back in her chair and threw her forelegs in the air with a groan, and Antares sighed tiredly and let his head fall forwards, looking sourly across at the demon as she beamed happily at the two of them through the pudding smeared around her mouth. Then the tiny Pegasus hammered her hooves against the table with a curse of frustration, glaring at Aphrodisia and snapping: "I am having a serious crisis here!"

"Oh you are not, drama llama." Aphrodisia retorted, and Avalon ground her teeth together as her eyes blazed with frustration, before the demon sniffed and added in an almost disdainful voice: "Look, if you need to get your rocks off, I'm always here and you could probably drag Nova into bed sometime, even if he's still a cute little virgin."

"I'm going to leave and never, ever going to come back, I think." Antares said sourly, beginning to turn away. Aphrodisia whined in her throat as Avalon flitted up into the air with a grumble of agreement, and the glossy-black unicorn hesitated before adding moodily: "Also, Celestia said we should all go to Subterra together or something and... yeah. So... find out if Aunt Pinkamena and Uncle Sleipnir wanna go too and... you know."

"Mommy and Daddy will love that." Aphrodisia said positively, bouncing to her cloven hooves, and Avalon grunted something above before the demon halted and added: "And you know, I was kind of serious about the pet thing. It's something to take care of and... learn to look after and stuff. It'd be good for us, I bet, it really would be."

"You just want a pet and know that your Mom isn't going to let you or Sleipnir get one unless everyone else you know has one." Antares said flatly, and the demon shrugged a bit before looking at him pointedly, and he sighed and glance up moodily at Avalon, who continued to grumble as she did lazy circles slowly through the air above his head. "Avalon and I are going to go find Meadowlark, I guess. Thanks uh... for helping."

"Anytime." Aphrodisia said positively, and then she turned and headed quickly inside as Antares shook his head, then strode out into the street, Avalon winging along above him slowly.

Finally, he felt the tiny Pegasus touch down on his back and curl up, and she sighed a little, mumbling: "It is important, Mir. You know that, right? I mean, come on. This sucks. I'm hot, I'm talented, I've got a lot going for me, and yet apart from you guys..."

"It's okay, Ava. Come on, cheer up, better you find out this guy was no good now than later, right?" Antares asked after a moment, hearing the need to be reassured in Avalon's voice. And then he smiled a little after a moment, adding quietly: "And you know, you are... pretty amazing and all. I think you just... come on too strong sometimes."

"Yeah... yeah, maybe." Avalon mumbled, and then she sighed a little, stretching out a bit before dropping her head over her forelegs. And a moment later, she was asleep; Antares couldn't help but look enviously over his shoulder at her and the way she could always simply close her eyes and shut down any time she wanted. He, on the other hoof, was plagued by insomnia most nights... and if he really had inherited his parents' vitality – which was very likely, all things concerned – then one day he'd stop needing to sleep at all... but in the meantime, his sleep schedule was suffering tremendously.

He was used to it, though, and he rarely ever felt... tired, these days. At least, not in a physical sense... it was more emotional exhaustion that was taking its toll on him. Something he was only just now starting to understand he didn't hide as well as he thought he did... and the glossy-black unicorn sighed a little as he made his way towards the library.

He shook his head hurriedly to try and force these thoughts away for now, though... and then he glanced up and watched curiously as a group of ponies in uniform ran past, and he smiled a bit. Trainees for the Starlit Knights: the instructor running behind them and shouting at them to move, move, move made that clearer than their blue outfits.

"I'd kill the dude if he yelled at me like that." Avalon mumbled, and Antares laughed and shook his head before the tiny Pegasus grimaced and cracked her neck absently, apparently already done with her cat-nap. "It kind of sucks not having you around these days, Mir. I really like working with the Knights and all, you should give a pep talk or something. Something about achieving your dreams."

"I dunno if I'm the right pony for that, Aviator." Antares said softly, and Avalon grumbled a little as she often did at the nickname, but then slumped down against him, and he figured that she had gone back to sleep.

He shook his head out a little and resumed walking, but a moment later was surprised when Avalon asked in a curious voice: "So when the hell are you going to finally take Meadowlark out on a date? Even just one little teeny tiny one?"

"I don't want to talk about that." Antares said quietly, and then he winced when Avalon shoved herself off his back and flipped herself easily over his head, hovering in front of him and glaring into his eyes as she leaned in close.

"Well, I do." Avalon reached out and shoved a hoof against his nose, saying quietly: "Look, Antares, everypony else is being nice to you about this still, but... dammit, stallion, it's time to raise your head up and look around. Because you're still alive and I'll be damned if you aren't one of the luckiest bastards alive with everything you got goin' for you in life. So please grow a pair and talk to Meadowlark, because I really, really hate her... and it drives me insane to actually feel sorry for her because you're so intent on blaming yourself for something none of us, not one of us, could have stopped, whether we'd known or not."

"I..." Antares' arguments fell apart at the last bit of Avalon's speech, the stallion shaking his head and stumbling out: "No, I... wait, what do you mean-"

"Come on, Antares, we almost grew up in the same goddamn cradle." Avalon said softly, and the tiny Pegasus let herself descend and settle to the ground in front of him, looking up at him quietly. "I know you better than you think, and like I said... you guys are... pretty much my only friends. Ponies like me, sure, I get fans and admirers, but if you ever have to play on a team beside me I know you learn to hate me pretty fast, and I understand that.

"I know you. And I know you know that Prestige would have wanted you to move on. But that ain't the problem... the problem is that you might have moved past what happened with Cancer, but you still blame yourself for Prestige dying. You still think you should have... turned around, and magically caught Cancer, or somehow stopped Prestige when he took her over and made her do all those things before she... she died." Avalon said quietly, and Antares turned his eyes away, gritting his teeth before the Pegasus shook her head slowly. "But there was no way any of us could have."

Antares just breathed quietly in and out, and then he finally stepped quickly past the Pegasus and strode hurriedly towards the library, and Avalon sighed before taking to the air and flying quickly ahead of him to one of the window. She peered inside, and then glanced over her shoulder as the glossy-black unicorn approached, saying in a voice she forced to be a little more positive: "Well, she's in there, Mir, and alone. Are you going to do this thing or what?"

"Why is it so important to everypony that I move on? That I..." Antares gritted his teeth, and then he shook his head and sighed when he looked up at Avalon. Even upset and mad at her as he was, he could still see into her, and all the emotions running through her and the reasons she had and how she was willing to let him be mad at her if it meant he would... just push a little... and he slumped after a moment, closing his eyes and muttering: "I hate my special talent. I can't be mad at anyone and I see stuff I'm not supposed to and... everything sucks."

"Yeah, sometimes. But I'm not going to stop pissing you off until you ask her, mostly because this is the only thing that'll actually get you to do something and I guess it's kinda stress relieving for me." Avalon gestured at him, and Antares mumbled and glowered moodily up at her. "What, are you scared she'll say no?"

"What? Why..." Antares looked honestly surprised at this thought, and then he glanced nervously at the door, reaching up and rubbing a hoof through his mane as he tried to comprehend this idea. "Why would she say no..."

"Dude, that's more arrogant than me." Avalon said pointedly, and when Antares glared at her, the tiny mare couldn't help but grin as she easily sailed back and forth through the air, saying mildly: "But lots of reasons. I mean... what if she already has a coltfriend? She's not going to wait around for you forever. Or hell, maybe she's stopped thinking you're all that, Antares, you don't impress her anymore. Lots of reasons."

Antares shook his head at this, knowing that Avalon was baiting him, and yet all the same something lurched in his stomach at the thought that Meadowlark wouldn't always be there. That maybe... _oh no, no, no, this is just a trap, this is..._

Yet already, the stallion was moving towards the door, shoving it open and staggering into the library before glaring over his shoulder as his horn glowed, and it slammed shut just as Avalon began to fly down, the Pegasus crashing into it with a curse before she fell to the ground. He heard her yell another vulgarity through the wood, and then the sound of her little hooves scuttling around outside before Meadowlark asked awkwardly: "Are... are you okay, Mir?"

Antares looked up lamely, then he cleared his throat and nodded a few times as he looked over at the red Pegasus. She gazed at him worriedly from her chair, but the glossy-black stallion shook his head as he strode towards her, looking at her... and feeling the words dying in his throat as he met her eyes, and she met his.

There was silence for a few moments, before Antares said in a sudden rush: "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come to Subterra with me!"

Meadowlark blinked in surprise, then cocked her head curiously, and Antares straightened and cleared his throat awkwardly before he said lamely: "I... I mean, my whole... family is going to Subterra. Dad's book signing in Canterlot and all, so... we're going to vacation in Subterra and... I'm trying to find out if my friends all want to come with me to Subterra to be there for... Dad's book signing and just to be... there. In Subterra. With us."

"Are you okay, Antares?" Meadowlark asked awkwardly, and the stallion nodded lamely before the Pegasus shifted a little... then winced and looked up in surprise as Avalon hammered on one of the library windows and glared pointedly in at the glossy black unicorn. "What's Avalon doing out there?"

"Nothing, she just wanted to... get... air." Antares said quickly, stepping between the window and Meadowlark and giving a lame grin before he glared over his shoulder, his horn glowing and causing the thick curtains to draw themselves quickly over the windows.

Then he sighed and returned his eyes to Meadowlark, and the two studied each other before he opened his mouth... and Meadowlark reached a hoof up to gently press it against his lips, smiling up at him faintly and saying softly: "No."

Antares stared down at her, the color draining from his face as he felt a weight drop in his gut, and he rose a hoof stupidly. He didn't know what to say, what to do, as his mouth worked wordlessly... and then Meadowlark silently reached up to take his front hoof in her own, bringing it to her lips and kissing it softly as she bowed her head and closed her eyes. "I'll come with you to Subterra, of course. You're my friend, Mir... you always will be. But when you want to ask me... about something else... I want you to come here and ask me because you want to, and when you're ready. Not because others are pushing you or anything like that, okay? You're my friend, and you mean the world to me, but... I want things between us to be real. Not to be..."

She quieted, then smiled faintly and shook her head, glancing up at him as Antares sat silently back, trying to swallow what felt like a lump in his throat that just wouldn't go away. He shifted uneasily, and then Meadowlark said gently: "Go think about things and... wait until you're really ready, if you... ever are, and we'll talk about it and work things out. I'll be here, Antares. I'll always be here for you, okay? As your friend... and... I just know that... other things between us... it might take time, it might not happen. We'll just... have to see."

Antares hesitated, then he nodded slowly and dropped his head before clearing his throat and mumbling: "Yeah, yeah, I... I understand. I... I'll... I guess I should go then."

"Okay." Meadowlark said softly, and the two looked at each other silently for a few moments before the stallion slumped a little as he turned around, heading quietly back to the door and pulling it open. He glanced over his shoulder at the Pegasus, but she only gave him a small smile, and all he managed in return was a little nod before he turned his gaze back forwards.

Avalon looked up at him expectantly... and Antares simply shook his head as he stepped outside. The tiny Pegasus blinked in surprise, but Antares only shook his head before she asked incredulously, taking to the air and flying beside him: "What? What happened?"

"I guess... everyone really is moving on, one way or another." Antares replied finally, dropping his head forwards with a sigh, and then he closed his eyes and murmured: "I just wish that I could too."

With that, he fell silent as he strode aimlessly out through the square, and Avalon sailed down beside him to touch his shoulder gently, but she didn't know anything she could say to try and comfort her poor, confused friend.


	7. Palaver Along The Path

Chapter Five: Palaver Along The Path

~BlackRoseRaven

When Antares returned home for dinner, he was still feeling... almost shocked, and a little hurt, even though he knew that was selfish of him. His head ached and his heart felt heavy and he really wasn't in a talkative mood, excusing himself shortly after dinner to take some time to sit in his room and try to think things through.

But it was partly what he needed: it helped him understand that if he continued to... stagnate, for lack of a more appropriate word... the world was still going to go on without him. Things were going to change, and people were going to grow, and... he would miss out on all of that. He would just... sit apart, until one day, the world grew so different from what he had known that he would forever be an outsider to it, and he'd never be able to catch up.

He didn't want that. He honestly wanted to be part of the world again... for himself, as well as because Prestige would want him to, he was coming to realize. And even though part of him cried out that was only his ego talking, he wasn't entirely sure anymore. When he had been working as a leader, he had come to understand how much each and every decision he made impacted not just himself, but his team, and all the people he was responsible for: he'd forgotten that just because he wasn't a leader anymore, that didn't mean his decisions had less of an impact on those around him.

Antares thought a lot about things over the following few days, as he kept mostly to himself, and he appreciated the fact that no one pushed him too much to find out what was wrong. He needed the time to think. But when the morning they would be leaving for Subterra came, after Antares finished packing up his gear, he walked out into the living room to find his father grumbling and attempting to fit all of his and Luna's equipment into a magically-enlarged saddlebag that wasn't quite magically-enlarged enough.

The earth pony seemed unaware of his son's presence, and Antares simply studied his father for a little while before the younger stallion finally cleared his throat, and his father glanced up with surprise even as he managed to shove the packed-up blue armor down and into the bag. Then he smiled a little, tilting his head and asking softly: "What is it? You okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah, I am." Antares smiled a little after a moment, glancing down and rubbing at the side of his face before he murmured: "Funny, you still... calling me that. I guess I like it more than I should, too... you know, feeling like... I'm just a kid, and don't have to be responsible about anything."

"Even when you were a kid, Antares, you were sometimes more responsible than me and Luna. Well, that's not saying much, I guess... your mother is outside with Sleipnir throwing trees again right now." Scrivener said mildly with an easy gesture of his head, and Antares shook his head with a quiet laugh before the dark charcoal, older stallion hesitated, then added softly: "Look, no matter what, too... you are still my son. You're always going to be my kid to me and I'm... always here to help you with anything and everything, okay?"

Antares nodded a little, studying his father before he asked quietly: "Dad, when... do you think we ever... really get over someone we lose?"

Scrivener hesitated for a few moments, then he shook his head as he reached down and tied the saddlebag closed. Then he straightened and looked up with a small smile, saying carefully: "I don't know if we ever do or not, to be entirely honest. But I'm not saying that's a bad thing, either, strange as that might sound to say."

Antares only looked nonplussed at his father, and Scrivener shifted a bit before he moved the saddlebag aside and stepped forwards to sit down on the futon. Antares automatically sat as well, and Scrivener Blooms glanced towards the blue flames crackling quietly away in the fireplace before he continued softly: "I still think a lot these days about my mother. I know it's not the same at all as Prestige Luster, Antares, but... I've never forgotten that last moment I shared with her, and I... I still wish I knew more about... how she felt about me, and just... what happened.

"But at the same time I guess... I'm glad for it. If she'd never given me that single hug, I would have... continued to hate her, and continued to think that I was always... unwanted, by both my parents. I would have been a lot more scared of raising you and Scarlet as my kids, for one thing." Scrivener glanced up and smiled a little. "But I know that even if neither of my parents... were particularly good parents... at least one of them cared about me.

"It's hard to put into words but... after a while, the pain fades away, even when the questions and other thoughts remain. I still miss her, but I don't hurt as much over it. And it's compelled me to some good writing and helped me... keep certain things in mind." Scrivener paused, then glanced over his shoulder softly as Luna entered the room from the kitchen, gazing at him tenderly. "Like how even when certain ponies make me mad... I shouldn't stay mad at them. Not when they could end up stolen away from me before I ever get a chance to... make up what I did wrong, or even say goodbye."

Antares nodded slowly, and he studied his father, reading his emotions... seeing how much he was amplified when Luna approached and tenderly nuzzled her husband before turning her eyes to her son with a smile. He felt their affection for him, and it warmed his heart... envious as their bond made him when he thought about... "But... what about moving on?"

"'Tis no question for Scrivener Blooms... he has never been very good at moving on. He still remembers all his past lovers by face and name and other too-well-cared-for memories." Luna said softly, glancing over her shoulder at the large stallion, who gave her a flat look. "And he is a hopeless romantic. But know this, Antares... the greatest betrayal of Prestige Luster would come not from moving on with thy life, but in removing thyself from the world. If thou ruins thyself, my child... thou destroys what Prestige Luster cared about most in all the world."

Antares shifted and blushed, dropping his head forwards: he'd never thought of it like that before. Slowly, he closed his eyes and nodded hesitantly, then he looked up and studied the two... and he couldn't help but smile faintly when Twilight Sparkle joined them as well, his eyes roving to the Lich as he murmured: "I'm jealous of you guys sometimes."

Scrivener only smiled a little and shrugged a bit, and Luna grinned despite herself, saying kindly: "Fear not, my young Antares. I am sure that in the future thou shalt enjoy thine own adventures. Besides, I am not so lucky, really... I have a librarian on one hoof and a poet on the other, any pony could mistake me for having a fetish for nerdery."

Slowly, Scrivener and Twilight both turned sour looks on Luna, but the sapphire winged unicorn only continued to look positive as Antares sighed and hung his head. All the same, he felt... better, admittedly, like things had come together a little in his mind and in his heart, and he hesitated for only a moment before glancing up and asking finally: "How do I... prove that I'm doing it for her?"

"Does she want you to do it for her, or does she want you to do it for you?" Twilight asked softly, and when Antares glanced at her with surprise and a bit of a blush, the Lich smiled a little in return, her eyes flicking towards Scrivener and Luna. "I've... had my share of experiences, Antares."

"Oh, thou art overthinking this and making far too big a deal of it all." Luna scoffed, and then she grinned over at Scrivener, winking at him. "Remember our first night together?"

"Yes, because it ended up with me being dragged off to be tortured for several hours afterwards, while you snored happily away." Scrivener replied dryly, and Luna cleared her throat awkwardly and shifted lamely before the stallion turned his eyes towards his son.

But he didn't speak when Antares looked up with a small smile and a nod, looking as if an idea had come to mind before he murmured: "I think I know what to do. Mom, Twilight, Dad... thank you all for... all being so good to me and... I think I know what I gotta do once we get to Subterra."

"Aye, right, yes. Twilight Sparkle was complaining that we were behind schedule, but look, my sweet mare. Scrivener has all our things packed, and Antares seems ready to go as well." Luna said comfortably, gesturing from one to the other, and the violet mare gave her a dry look before the sapphire mare huffed. "And thou scared Sleipnir off so 'tis no more 'distractions,' as thou so put it."

"He was a distraction. And I didn't scare him off, Luna. I don't think much of anything apart from Celestia can scare your big brother." Twilight rolled her eyes, then she shook her head quickly before glancing over at Antares, asking curiously: "So are you packed?"

"Yeah, everything's all ready to go." Antares replied with a smile, and Twilight looked thoughtfully around for a few moments before the violet mare smiled.

"Then I think we're actually going to be on time for once. Alright, let's all head into Ponyville to meet with the others." the Lich replied, looking both surprised and pleased, and then she headed quickly past Antares towards the master bedroom, adding: "Just let me get a few of my things and we'll head into town."

Luna mimed Twilight's talking behind her back, looking grouchy, and Antares sighed and smiled despite himself, turning to head towards his own room. He stepped inside, studying the mix of messy and neat, seeing all of his parents in the arrangement of his bedroom: his bed was tightly made, his books were in strict order on the shelves, but trinkets and odds and ends lay everywhere else.

His eyes drew slowly to the massive mural beside the bed, and he softened a little after a moment: his mother, Luna, had fixed the damages that had been done to it as best she could, but her hooves weren't as deft as the original artist, and it left visible distortions here and there. Yet all the same, it made the art more precious to him, if anything... that she had gone so far to try and fix something important to him.

The mural was of countless people: all smiling, all together, standing in an enormous group. Faces he knew, like Applejack and Rainbow Dash and his own parents, and faces he barely remembered, like falcon-headed once-god Odin... and he could see even his own self, among the many others. It had been marred by the same creature that was responsible for the deaths of Rustproof and Prestige and other friends and allies close and far... the destruction entity, Cancer.

Antares shook his head quickly, forcing away those thoughts before they could rise up too high: the last thing he wanted to think about was that grinning monster. Besides, they had stopped him... it had almost been too late, but they had still managed to put a stop to him.

The glossy black stallion picked up the saddlebag beside the bed and strapped it on, then he hesitated for only a moment as his eyes roved up to a hook on the wall. Hanging from it was a necklace, with a pendant shaped like an onyx star: a gift given to him by his father when he was just a child, that he had used to wear all the time.

But after saving his parents, Antares hadn't been wearing it as much. He wasn't sure why, as he studied it for a few moments before finally smiling a little, his horn glowing and lifting it free with telekinesis. It floated quietly down to him, and the young stallion studied it thoughtfully for a few moments before he slipped it on... and it felt as comforting as it always had, the unicorn closing his eyes and smiling a little to himself as he reached up and touched the onyx star gently.

Then he shook his head and turned, heading back out into the hallway and down to the den room... only to stare at the fact Scrivener was holding his face in his hooves and glaring horribly at Luna as she tossed all manner of objects out of the saddlebag he had just packed, humming absently and spreading all of their armor and equipment across the floor in a mess.

A few moments later, Twilight headed back into the room, and her smile froze on her face at the sight of Luna digging through the saddlebag before the sapphire mare finally straightened with her horn glowing and a bright smile on her face, yanking free a rectangular wooden box and declaring: "See? Just as I said, Scrivy, 'twas packed away already."

And with that, Luna dropped the box back into the saddlebag before glancing back and forth around the room, and then she sniffed disdainfully with an airy gesture of one hoof. "'Tis a mess, Scrivener. I thought thou said thou had packed up everything."

"I am going to kill you one day, Luna. I'm just going to... grab you, and throttle you to death." Scrivener said moodily, slowly holding up his hooves, and Luna grinned and half-lidded her eyes, leaning towards him.

"Now, now, Scrivener, make no promises thou cannot keep." Luna replied pompously, and then she paused and glanced awkwardly up at the horrendous look Twilight was giving her, clearing her throat before poking Scrivener several times as she complained: "'Tis his fault! He said that I did not pack my art supplies but I was sure that I did! Therefore I had to prove it! 'Tis all Scrivy's doing."

Antares looked awkwardly at Twilight Sparkle, then volunteered lamely: "I'm going to go ahead into town and uh... let the others know you'll be along as soon as you can."

Twilight grumbled, then she nodded and sighed tiredly at the pleading look Luna gave her, saying moodily: "Some of us will be, at least. Alright, Antares, that sounds like a good idea. I think Celestia is trying to organize everyone so we can all head to Subterra together, see if you can find her."

"Alright, Mom." Antares smiled supportively, then he turned and headed down the hall, shaking his head with a bit of a smile. It was funny, how much his parents seemed to enjoy frustrating each other no matter how much they cared for one-another, too.

* * *

When Luna, Scrivener and Twilight arrived some twenty minutes after Antares got to Ponyville, they found Celestia waiting for them on the path leading into the village. Twilight smiled embarrassedly, but the ivory winged unicorn only shook her head, saying softly: "Don't worry about it, Twilight Sparkle. I'm... very used to delays when it comes to my little sister."

"Oh shut up, Celestia. Thou art... a butt." Luna grumbled in response to this, and Celestia sighed and shook her head before the sapphire mare asked curiously: "And why art thou here? Should thou not be... I don't know, marshaling our friends like soldiers, doing thy... endless scheduling and... tick-tocking like the great and terrible machine thou art?"

"Actually, since Antares got here and Aphrodisia and Avalon both seemed very eager to get moving, I let them go ahead of us. I believe Sleipnir and Pinkamena went with them, too, as well as Meadowlark, of course." Celestia replied, turning around and leading them into town, as Luna nodded thoughtfully. "Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom, and your daughter will be waiting to make the journey a little later tonight... they all have some work to finish up first."

Luna grunted at this, then she looked pointedly over at Twilight Sparkle. "Scarlet Sage gets that from thou, Twilight. Scrivener rarely gets all... neurotic as thou does."

Twilight only looked sourly at Luna in response, and the sapphire mare quickly turned her eyes back to Celestia, asking curiously: "But all the rest will be walking with us? Are we leaving now?"

"In about ten minutes. Have a little patience, Luna." Celestia said gently, then she turned her attention to Scrivener Blooms as the sapphire mare grumbled a little. "And you, brother. How are you feeling about things?"

"Anxious, I guess." Scrivener admitted after a moment, looking up into the blue morning sky with an awkward smile. "Funny to be so... you know, about this whole thing, with everything that Luna and I have been through, I know, but... I am all the same. This whole idea of... being social tomorrow, and abusing my friendship with you-"

"Oh, it's no abuse, Scrivener, I'm glad to help you out and honored to stand at your side." Celestia replied gently, and the stallion smiled after a moment as he bowed his head a little to her. "And I know it's very strange for you, but I'm sure it's all going to work out well. Just please do me a favor and try to keep your cool if Ersatz Major manages to get inside again."

"Barry had better keep his promise about keeping her out." Scrivener muttered, and then he sighed and dropped his head, shaking it out moodily. "And I'll try... have you seen her article in Rogues And Studs? Twilight won't let Luna or me get our hooves on a copy of the magazine."

"I have, yes. And it wasn't the most polite article, but she was very careful... she's very good at twisting words to her advantage." Celestia paused, then glanced meditatively over at Scrivener. "And I also don't remember ever abusing your rear. That sounds more like something my sister would do."

"And has done!" Luna almost shouted, and when several nearby ponies stared, Scrivener dropped his head and turned almost beet red as Twilight touched his shoulder comfortingly. "Do not fear though, Celestia. Should thou ever desire to take advantage of my husband's rump I shall permit it. To a point, at least."

"Somewhere out there, is a world where ponies love each other without driving one-another insane, and no one wants to do anything to my butt." Scrivener mumbled, and Luna growled at him as Celestia nodded and smiled in spite of herself. Then the charcoal stallion sighed tiredly and rolled his eyes, adding dourly: "I will try and control myself, though. But hey, I guess it could be worse, if the worst thing she managed to put in there was that the Baroness molested me."

"Actually, she made it very clear it was consensual. To be honest, I was a little surprised... she worked to paint us all in as negative a light as she could." Celestia hesitated for a moment as Scrivener glanced up with a curious frown, and then she asked slowly: "Are you sure you didn't recognize her, or her name at all?"

Scrivener shook his head after a moment, looking down thoughtfully as he murmured: "That's weird, Celestia. Most ponies are a little protective of you-"

"No, not anymore." Celestia shook her own head, smiling faintly... but it wasn't a sad expression, as she looked softly up towards the sky. "Now that I'm not in total power and control, now that ponies are experiencing a world... driven by itself instead of me, and history I haven't... modified or tilted in some way, shape or form... they're recognizing me more as a figure that... has its flaws. That doesn't always deserve worship... but I'm glad for it, my family. I can honestly say that even seeing them writing these... nasty things about me, it's a good step forwards in a way. I'd rather ponies didn't feel the need to write things like this at all, of course, but... I recognize this as a middle ground in a sense, a step towards being treated like anyone else."

"Except thou art not anyone else, thou art Celestia, once the Princess of the Sun, then Queen of Equestria... now Baroness, in this new world we live in." Luna said softly, gazing up at her with with a small smile. "Come, big sister. Thou must recognize that even now... thou art going to be treated differently because of thy status and thy privilege."

"I know. And unless one day winged unicorns spread far and wide over the world, and my powers are forgotten about or hidden away, I'll still be treated different because of who I am, and who I've been..." Celestia hesitated, then nodded slowly. "But I don't have to be completely different. And here, in places like Ponyville, I can feel like... like any normal pony, if only for a little while."

"It's nice." Twilight said softly, and Celestia nodded in agreement as Luna grunted, before the sapphire mare sniffed and rose her head proudly.

"Of course it is nice. Ponyville is my little kingdom, or hast thou all forgotten this?" Luna asked imperiously, and both violet mare and ivory equine laughed despite themselves as Scrivener looked up with a mildly-amused look. "I am much better at having nice little monarchies than Celestia is. 'Tis because I do not kill everyone Celestia, that is the key."

"I'll try and keep it in mind, little sister." Celestia replied with a shake of her head, and then her eyes were drawn upwards as they approached a group waiting for them in the square in front of the library. "Is everyone ready?"

There were nods and positive replies from the ponies, Phooka and lone dragon all waiting for them, before Fluttershy said gently from where she was standing with Nirvana and her two sons: "Tender Trust went on ahead to catch up to her friends... I hope that's alright with you, Celestia."

Celestia nodded with a smile, then she turned her eyes curiously to Cowlick as the engineer asked mildly: "So am I going to be able to buy smokes in Subterra, or am I going to have to make a trek up to Canterlot every day? And why the hell did you want us all to pack light instead of taking a carriage? Sleipnir could have pulled a damn wagon for us."

The ivory equine only shook her head, however, replying kindly: "There's no point in overloading ourselves when Overseer Selene has promised to provide for us in any way we need."

"So I can get demons to fetch me cigarettes?" Cowlick asked mildly, and then she paused and questioned curiously: "What about amphetamines? Hey, what about the really good drugs, like-"

Ross gently nudged Cowlick a few times, and the engineer sighed tiredly and nodded, reassuring grumpily: "Don't worry, don't worry, I'm not gonna go off on an acid trip or anything. Fun as that would be. Then again, I think the last time I did that was in high school and I really don't want to think too much about high school days."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, and then Spike shifted the backpack on his back and traded a look with Rarity, who smiled and nodded to him. "Hey, though, uh... Rarity and I were thinking that... since things have been pretty successful for her in Ponyville, we could treat everyone to dinner in Canterlot."

"Hey, I should be the one buying dinner for everyone, Spike, it's my success and all. Apparently." Scrivener paused meditatively, rubbing at his face absently. "You know, so long as they don't cancel everything on me. That... I guess that really kind of would suck for me."

"Scrivener, admitting he has feelings." Cowlick said wryly, and when the stallion looked at her sourly, she only grinned and held up her hooves. "Just surprised, that's all. Even if you know, between you and Luna, you are the girlier mare."

Scrivener grumbled, but Rarity stepped in smoothly: "Yes, but... ever since my business really took off in town and I began distributing my clothing lines to a much-wider audience, things have been going so well for me... the very least I can do is share the wealth, especially after all the dreadful things Ersatz Major said about you and your family."

The stallion nodded moodily, then he looked over at Twilight and said dryly: "You know, I think that whether you like it or not, I'm really going to have to see a copy of the article sooner or later. The whole 'not knowing' thing is kind of starting to drive me a little insane."

The Lich sighed a little, and then she finally nodded hesitantly when even Celestia gave her a gentle look, muttering: "Alright. But everyone here, I want you all to be witnesses to me saying this is a bad idea."

"What's the worst that can happen, Scrivy gets cranky or angry? Hell, I'd love to see him get mad and do something else stupid we can all laugh about later." Cowlick said mildly, and then she sighed tiredly at the worried look Ross gave her, reaching up to stroke through his mane. "Don't worry handsome, I only mean that if it didn't make him too upset, yeah. You worry too much."

Ross only smiled in response, and Cowlick softened before she added mildly, glancing over at Scrivener: "Besides, maybe I just want him mad so he won't be such a wet blanket. Maybe even join me and Luna in burning down a building or two."

"You're very clearly chaotic evil." remarked a voice, and Discombobulation calmly strolled up beside Cowlick, looking down at her thoughtfully before the chimerical creature looked up at Celestia: and as always, he didn't quite meet her eyes, and Celestia gave a subtle, awkward shift, glancing away. There was a moment of silence that seemed so loud it engulfed the entire group for a moment, and then Discombobulation cleared his throat and remarked: "We should all eat waffles. We can't be sad if we're eating waffles."

Ponies glanced awkwardly at each other, and then Cowlick remarked: "That's true. Hey, Bob, did you tell her yet that you want to go back to banging her?"

Discombobulation's eye twitched as he slowly turned to face Cowlick, clenching his hands in front of himself as if he was wringing an invisible throat, but the engineer only looked up at him mildly before she dug at her vest and muttered: "Hey, ain't my fault I'm the only one here with a lick of common sense. Go after what you give a damn about, and don't be afraid to open your mouth and say what's on your mind. Now come on, are we going or not?"

"Cowlick, thou art being too loud and obnoxious! 'Tis my job to upset everypony into achieving their very best, not thine!" Luna complained, striding hurriedly to catch up with the engineer, and Scrivener rolled his eyes as he fell in step with Celestia as the rest of the group of ponies, dragon, and Phooka began to make their way down the road.

They were a large group, but the pace they fell into was comfortable without being slow. Cowlick walked near the lead with Ross, arguing and chatting with Luna and Spike, as Rarity followed a little back with Fluttershy, Nirvana, and the Pegasus' sons Virtue and Temperance. Scrivener and Celestia walked side-by-side, talking quietly even as the ivory mare's eyes lingered now and then on Discombobulation, who was striding near Twilight and every so often tossing a random... well, Scrivener supposed they were references, even if most of them were as confusing as ever to him and everyone else. But old habits died hard, he figured... ever since they'd first met the Draconequus, he'd talked in his own strange way, just like he'd also always referred to Luna as Scrivener and Scrivener as Luna. He'd always found that strangely reassuring somehow.

The stallion couldn't help but glance at Celestia as he remembered that she had been there for that... no, in fact, it had been her idea to see if Twilight Sparkle could contact Ginnungagap with the 'gift' Discord had hinted he'd left for her. Not that even Celestia had known what would come of it... but she had been there, all the same, since the moment Discombobulation had been born into their world. For some reason that resonated with him as he began to open his mouth, but Celestia surprised him with a question of her own before he could speak. "Not to intrude, but have you been hearing... his voice lately, Scrivener Blooms?"

The charcoal stallion looked ahead for a moment, biting his lip... and then the earth pony closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, asking after a moment: "How do you always know, Celestia?|"

"There are... certain tells." Celestia replied gently after a moment, and then she shook her head with a small smile as Scrivener glanced up at her awkwardly. "I've been wondering for a few days now. You and Luna have been acting a bit... peculiar and loud, and usually you only get this way when Valthrudnir is involved."

Scrivener nodded, looking nervously back and forth... but everypony was involved in their own conversations as they strode along the road towards Canterlot, and the earth pony hesitated for only a few moments before he dropped his head forwards and murmured: "I had a nightmare and... saw him, yeah. But more than that... I've been hearing his whispering on and off in my head these last few days. It scares me... it's like he's... getting stronger."

Celestia nodded slowly, and Scrivener closed his eyes and shook his head out, muttering: "I don't even know what to do anymore, Celestia. Valthrudnir just seems to... it's like no matter what we do, no one can put a stop to him. He said that... as long as I exist, so will he. That I never really destroyed him, just... put him in a state of dormancy..."

"And the miracle flooded you with his energies and woke him up." Celestia said softly, and Scrivener nodded a few times before the ivory equine studied him for a few moments. "Scrivener... you're not thinking that..."

"No, no. No." Scrivener looked lamely at the ground, then he shifted a little and mumbled: "I mean... if I wasn't connected to Luna then... maybe... but as it is, no. Not unless... well... I won't even suggest that."

Scrivener glanced up as, at the head of the group, Luna looked over her shoulder, their eyes meeting, trading emotions and thoughts, and Scrivener smiled despite himself at the mental recriminations he heard before the sapphire mare faced back ahead with a grumble. "Since any time I even think about it too much, Luna gets to pummel me."

"And if I were just a little less patient, Scrivener Blooms, I'd be tempted to hit you myself." Celestia said softly, and Scrivener laughed a little despite himself before the white winged unicorn looked up towards the sky. "The _Jötnar_... were more powerful than the gods, yes, but even Ymir couldn't piece himself back together after he was slain. Valthrudnir was destroyed in body and in spirit... as you often say yourself, his arrogance was his own undoing. The thought that if somehow, he still managed to survive, and now is trying to restore some coherent form..."

"I dunno." Scrivener muttered, and when Celestia glanced at him curiously, the earth pony grumbled: "He doesn't seem all that interested in trying to get his body back right now, or even trying to make me do anything. He seems pretty happy with just being the douchebag sitting around in my brain, picking on me and driving me insane."

"So you really think you're so important that the creature you've always considered your archnemesis came back from the dead just to spend his days mocking you?" Celestia asked curiously, and Scrivener glanced up in surprise... then couldn't help but laugh despite himself, shaking his head and feeling both a faint blush and a small smile, as the mare gazed down at him with her gentle amethyst eyes.

They fell quiet, listening to the murmur of soft conversation around them and the rhythm of ponies' hooves over the ground, before Scrivener said finally: "It scares me how... good you are at knowing what to do or what to say sometimes, Celestia. Especially when it comes to me."

"Lots of practice, and a fair amount of work and effort, too... but it's always been worth it, Scrivener. You're my friend, and my brother... and I've learned that it's best to just ignore most of what you say and treat it as a joke." Celestia gave him a quietly-entertained look. "Encouraging you not to take things seriously seems to help a lot of the time."

"Yeah, well... that's me, I guess. Refusing to take things seriously seemed to be what kept me alive through most of my life." Scrivener replied after a moment, and then he studied Celestia curiously, and the mare tilted her head with interest before the earth pony smiled a bit and said finally: "Funny. It seems like you're kind of catching on to that habit yourself, Celestia."

"I like to think that I've learned a few things from you and Luna. Besides, I'm no longer in a position where I have to maintain a certain composure all the time and... having Sleipnir around helps too." Celestia paused meditatively. "Even if he often still likes to frustrate me as much as possible these days, all the same. But... it's nice, in a strange sense I think you'll understand."

Scrivener nodded, looking ahead as they strode down the dusty road leading onwards towards Canterlot, and the earth pony hesitated for only a moment before asking quietly: "What should I do? Do I just... try and live with this thing in my head? Part of me still hopes that it's just my imagination, but... more and more, he seems..."

Scrivener didn't need to finish, and Celestia nodded slowly before she said quietly: "I hate to do this, but I'd like to ask you to take some of your time in Subterra to submit to a few tests. I'm sure Selene will be glad to assist, and I think there are a few others that might be able to offer help, too. But we need to find out at the least whether this is just your mind playing a cruel trick on you, or... if Valthrudnir's echo has managed to begin... resonating, again."

"And they call me a poet. You and Luna use fancier metaphors than I ever will. I just call everything a butt." Scrivener muttered, and then he sighed a little and looked down, nodding after a moment. "Alright. Normally I'd argue and throw a tantrum or something, but when it comes to Valthrudnir... well... the usual rules go out the window. I just want to get this dealt with."

The earth pony paused, then looked ironically up at Celestia, adding sourly: "And incredibly, I'm still more worried about the book signing tomorrow than the _Jötnar _in my head. There is seriously something wrong with me."

Celestia only smiled reassuringly, and the charcoal stallion dropped his head forwards with a sigh, mumbling a little to himself. Twilight glanced up over her shoulder quietly at this, studying the stallion... and letting herself feel his emotions, like she was wading cautiously into dark waters. But she was less afraid of falling into a deep dark pit, and more afraid of startling the inhabitants of this lake, this ocean of thought and emotion... she still felt a little like she was trespassing, even if Scrivener and Luna had both told her again and again it was okay.

The Lich smiled faintly at Scrivener when he glanced up with something like surprise towards her, and then she nodded slowly to him, and he gave a small smile. She felt something... reassuring coming from him, and she closed her eyes and bowed her head to him for a moment before blushing and turning her eyes back to Fluttershy, as the Pegasus asked gently: "Do you have any plans for Subterra? I mean... I don't mean to intrude, but Burning Desire..."

Twilight shifted awkwardly, bowing her head a little before Rarity chimed in gently: "Honestly, darling... perhaps it's rude of me to say, but... you really should see him. There's something unfinished between you two, even if... you have back the ponies you love."

"This is so weird." Twilight mumbled, and Spike laughed as Fluttershy and Rarity both smiled. "It's... I appreciate your advice, I do, and... I mean, I really, really appreciate that no one's... freaking out anymore about my weird relationship with... you know. And I know that... I have to speak to Burning Desire sooner or later, but... it's so hard."

She stopped, then Spike smiled a little bit, glancing over at her and saying softly: "Twilight, you always were great at looking out for people, and... helping solve problems and work things out for other ponies. But... and I mean this with all the love in the world... you've always been really, really awful when it comes to dealing with your own problems."

Twilight looked up lamely, and Spike smiled a little more, saying quietly: "Remember when you and me had that big fight that one time? I think it was about... uh... right, yeah. You thought I had messed up the order of all the books in the library, but then it turned out it was the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Scarlet Sage, trying to do us a favor. You were so mad at me and I was pretty angry at you, and even after you found out what happened... you apologized and everything, but then you kind of... avoided me a lot."

The Lich mumbled a little to herself, blushing but nodding, and Spike gazed ahead as he shifted his backpack a little, saying softly: "What I'm saying is that you need to... take an extra step, maybe. Go and see him, Twilight, and... you know that Scrivy and Luna will approve of you trying to fix things with him. Heck, I think over the last few years, they've talked to him more than you have."

"I'm just scared of opening old wounds. It's... different, Spike, he loves me, and... I really do care about him. If not for Luna and Scrivener..." Twilight quieted, then she shook her head slowly, murmuring: "And maybe I am a little scared, too, of what he might say to me. Of what... might happen. I don't want to lose him as a friend, any more than I want to hurt him any more than I have. And... I'm not... I know I hurt him, but it's all..."

"Fuzzy." Fluttershy supplied softly, and the others all nodded slowly before the Pegasus glanced curiously at Nirvana when he murmured something in his native language, and she smiled after a moment, turning her eyes back to the others. "My husband's right, though... he says that he thinks part of the reason none of us remember clearly is because... none of us want to remember clearly. After all, it all seems like it was a different world, a bad dream."

"But I don't know if we can leave it as that or not." Rarity murmured, and then she shook her head slowly before glancing towards Twilight Sparkle. "It was so strange... one day, we're all cheering Antares on as he leaves to find his parents, after years of training and searching... then there's that blurry darkness, and the next day, it's like Luna and Scrivener were never really gone, and Antares has those awful scars, and you're... back to normal."

Twilight couldn't help but smile faintly at this, gazing silently over at Rarity as she felt the stitching flex over her body beneath the sweater she was wearing. The white unicorn only looked curiously back at her, and then the violet mare turned her eyes ahead and murmured: "I don't think any of you will ever understand what it means to me to... to be treated like... I'm normal."

"Well, Twilight, you are very normal compared to the rest of us." Discombobulation interjected mildly, reaching up and knocking twice on his metallic arm. "But being considered 'normal' in a den of freaks, well. Does that really make you normal?"

Twilight looked back over her shoulder at the Draconequus, giving him an amused look before he shrugged, then said mildly: "Misery loves company, as they say. Then again, I don't know if she really did or not... the way I hear it, she was no Wilbur, and her owner was a rather nasty woman with a fetish for bad writers. Not like Luna, though, I mean writers who were more than one-hit-wonders."

"Thanks, Bob." Scrivener called loudly, and Discombobulation gave a pleasant little wave over his shoulder, a few of the ponies laughing.

Then the Draconequus looked thoughtfully ahead before he laced his fingers together in front of himself, saying meditatively: "Still, though, I suppose it could be worse. They call freak shows dehumanizing, but if you're willing to walk in the spotlight and endure the catcalls of a roaring crowd for food, board, and money, then who's really being dehumanized? The so-called freaks, or the audience that turns into a screaming, laughing beast staring and drooling over that which is different? Do we ban these things out of actual concern for these people who are different, and who now, without this employ, are thrown out into the streets to rot because no one will hire the stallion with two heads because a pretty little mare makes a much nicer bank teller... or because we're ashamed of ourselves, because they're not the beasts, but we, the crowd, are the true animals, and while we think we're the superior animal because we're 'normal' and laughing at the freaks... we fail to realize that along with the food we're throwing them, we're giving away all our money for the opportunity to simply show what rude and feckless beasts we really are in our core of cores, our heart of hearts?"

Twilight only smiled, and Rarity chuckled softly as Spike said wryly: "If I could talk like you, Bob, I think I could give up being a blacksmith and instead just travel the country with Rarity, giving speeches about stuff."

"Oh, I could never give a speech. I'd stare out at the audience, get the shivers, and then vomit all over myself. I hate crowds." Discombobulation replied mildly, gesturing absently at himself. "Besides, what would I ever give a speech about? The benefits of prosthetic enhancements? Being raised in the wild by ponies?"

Twilight only shook her head, smiling despite herself, then her eyes roved ahead to Luna, who was talking easily with Cowlick. Ross had fallen back a little to talk on and off with Virtue and Temperance: Fluttershy's sons always seemed to enjoy talking with the unicorn for some reason, but Twilight was glad for it.

Then Luna glanced curiously over her shoulder, and Twilight gave her a small smile as she felt a connection between them for a moment as the mares traded an affectionate look. And then Cowlick checked Luna lightly, making her wince a bit as the engineer grumbled: "Pay attention, idjit."

"Thou art an.. id-git." Luna grumbled, and Cowlick grinned at her wryly before the sapphire mare huffed. "Oh shut up. Thy dialect is ridiculous and makes no sense to me. Thou art stupid."

"Oh, you're one to talk, moldy-oldies." Cowlick said flatly, and Luna gave the engineer a horrible glower before the earth pony mare rolled her unlit cigarette between her teeth, looking up thoughtfully. "So hey, once the parts get in from Manehattan, I think I'll be able to finish the first line of motorcycles, the Iron Horse models. You still want one?"

"Valkyries have always ridden into battle. While it would be far too awkward for me to saddle Scrivener and ride him into the fight, I think these Iron Horses would suffice nicely for the purpose." Luna smiled slightly at this, and Cowlick grinned despite herself before the sapphire mare asked pointedly: "And one for Antares?"

"And one for Antares once I get more parts, yeah, yeah. Screw you, Luna, thinking I'd welch on something like that, that kid and Meadowlark mean a goddamn world to me. Hell, so do Ava and Aphrodisia... if I had the money and the parts, I'd give 'em all a bike." Cowlick replied, and then she softened a little, gazing up and murmuring a quiet curse as she simply gazed off into the distance.

Luna softened despite herself, and then Cowlick shook her head firmly, reaching up and touching her chest quickly as she muttered: "I guess... I guess it just gets me sometimes still, you know? Rusty..." Another curse as she shook her head quickly again, then she looked up and sighed a little. "Wish I could have my own kid but... I don't think that's ever going to happen."

"Take heart, Cowlick, thou wert a wonderful mother to him... and look, Ross is splendid with Fluttershy's sons, and thou and he both do well with the foals around town." Luna said softly, looking at her with a slight smile. "Come now. There is still hope."

"Don't feel like it all the time." Cowlick grumbled, and then she shook her head quickly before looking over at Luna and asking curiously: "I've always wondered though. You and Scrivener... you two are gonna live a lot longer than us, yeah? Does that mean you can just keep popping kids out if you wanted to?"

"I am not going to 'pop a kid out' and give it to thou, Cowlick, if that is what thou art thinking." Luna said sourly, and Cowlick grinned and laughed, making Luna smile a little as well before she shrugged and looked ahead thoughtfully. "I... do not entirely know, to be honest. I would say 'yes,' but... even though I am whole, so to speak, it still took time and effort to conceive Antares." Luna paused and then winked over at the engineer. "Although 'twas time well spent."

"Don't give me that look, Luna, I already had my experimental days in college." Cowlick replied mildly, and then she sighed and glanced moodily over her shoulder at Ross, although there was a lingering smile on her face too. "And there's the one guy who probably wouldn't be thrilled by the idea of being in a threesome with two chicks. Even though... I guess that's part of his charm, too."

Luna smiled a little as well, and then Cowlick shook her head and asked with interest: "And what about Twilight? Can she have kids?"

"Oh no, Cowlick, no, whatever makes ponies think thou art intrusive at all?" Luna asked wryly, and the engineer shrugged with a grin before Luna rolled her eyes and then glanced hesitantly over her shoulder. Twilight Sparkle glanced up in surprise, feeling the mental nudge... then blushing a little even as she shrugged lamely, and Luna nodded slowly before answering Cowlick's question in a murmur: "We do not know. And to be honest, Kilby Kwolek... much as I adore both Scrivener and my sweet mare, 'twould be... strange."

Cowlick gave her a mild look, and Luna shook her head quickly, saying quietly: "No, no, do not misunderstand. Twilight is equal in all things. If she desired it and Scrivener agreed then... I... would not deny it. But I cannot deny my own feelings. I am selfish, Cowlick."

She stopped, then murmured softly: "And of course, there is the other concern. Twilight is not... technically alive, and even though she is stronger now that she is anchored so firmly in myself and Scrivener... her body must still change from time-to-time. Even supposing she is functional in that regard... I do not believe a baby could be so easily transferred as her spirit is from body-to-body. And, if thou wants me to be fully honest... Scrivener is a Clockwork Pony, and he has... changed, since Antares was conceived. If he was to have another child... I do not know..."

The engineer studied Luna with interest, and then she glanced over her shoulder at Scrivener before saying softly: "You know, I still don't entirely get that. Dude looks mostly the same. I mean, I get that... he's got that dark goo flowing in his veins now instead of blood, but he's still the same obnoxious asshole he's always been."

"He is still Scrivener, aye." Luna smiled despite herself, and then she paused and looked back and forth. There were only fields and the occasional tree around them here, though, and otherwise it was just this group of friends and family... before the winged unicorn nodded firmly and looked over her shoulder, shouting: "Scrivener! Cowlick demands a demonstration of thy... Clockworkness!"

"Hell no!" Scrivener shouted back in a strangled voice, then he winced as Luna spun around and the whole group came to a halt, Twilight sighing tiredly and Celestia shaking her head, but looking interested despite herself. "I'm not doing it!"

"I demand thou does it!" Luna retorted loudly, and then she stormed through the group before firmly headbutting the earth pony, making him wince a bit before she murmured quietly to him: "We are in the presence of friends and family."

"Luna..." Scrivener glanced back and forth tiredly, and then he sighed after a moment and asked desperately: "Why do I have to do this? Why can't we just... move forwards and... I dunno, wait until Subterra or someplace less... crowded?"

"No, now I really am curious. Come on, Scrivy, I wanna see whatever the hell Luna's trying to show us." Cowlick called, and Scrivener groaned before he grumbled when Luna looked at him pleadingly, and the earth pony finally nodded grudgingly before he moodily held up a hoof and looked down at it quietly.

Unlike a normal pony's hooves, his had small, porous holes hidden on the bottom, and the stallion grimaced a little as he studied these before pushing his hooves down against the ground, muttering: "I guess I've never really showed a lot of ponies this before... but... well... I guess I can show you all, if you're interested..."

Cowlick grunted and nodded, and other eyes looked on curiously as Celestia stepped backwards and Luna nodded firmly. Twilight grumbled a bit, but Spike looked up with a slight smile, saying wryly: "Dash is gonna be pissed that he missed this."

"Dash is always trying to get me to do something or other stupid, he can miss this." Scrivener grumbled, and then he rolled his shoulders before planting his hooves firmly against the ground, grimacing as he felt a faint burning sensation spread through his veins, followed by a strange pulsing in his hooves as he concentrated the corruption in his bloodstream downwards.

Slowly, the ground around his hooves began to turn to black mire, Scrivener biting his tongue in concentration as Cowlick whistled loudly: after only a few moments, the earth around the earth pony had turned to dark, semisolid muck that pulsed with unnatural vitality, the earth pony straightening as he looked sourly across at Luna. "I hate putting on these private shows."

"Oh shush, thou does not." Luna replied dryly, and then she glanced over her shoulder at Cowlick, saying mildly: "And 'tis just one of Scrivener's traits."

The stallion nodded, then glanced up when Celestia caught his eye before he nodded hesitantly, and the ivory mare smiled before she looked up and explained quietly for the stallion: "Over the last few years, we've... come to understand what Scrivener's purpose on our world was supposed to be. At some point, Valthrudnir was likely going to 'activate' him somehow, and bring the dormant corruption in his veins to life... similar to what happened during the war with Decretum. Then he would begin a process similar to what the Tyrant Wyrms do... spread the dark mire throughout Equestria, which empowers the Tyrant Wyrms and Valthrudnir's other creations."

Scrivener nodded slowly, then he looked quietly down at the swampy earth before stepping carefully out of the dark patch, saying quietly: "And I can directly inject corruption into other living creatures as well. Celestia thinks there's more that I can do with it, if I try, but... I've been... avoiding trying a lot. I'm... I'm a little afraid of what will happen if I tamper too much with myself."

The earth pony looked up awkwardly... but for some reason, he felt better getting this out to the circle of friends present, and he admittedly felt immensely comforted by the fact none of them were looking at him like he was a monster. Even though all too often, Scrivener thought that really was just what he was.

His tongue nervously licked over his teeth in his muzzle: sharp teeth, not a pony's teeth, one of the tells of what he was. He thought about what happened when he began to get angry, how the corruption would boil in his veins... creating other changes in his body he didn't like to think about. And he thought for a moment about the past as a strange thought passed through his head, wondering whether or not he was 'complete.'

Then Cowlick grunted, studying him thoughtfully. "So you're like a landscaper, huh? Or maybe I should say terraformer... I don't get why the hell you guys don't tell me these things. You know that if anyone can help you out when Big Barda there can't, it's me."

Celestia looked dryly at Cowlick as Discombobulation tugged nervously at an invisible collar, and the engineer grunted and shrugged amiably. "Hey, what can I say? I like that nickname for you, Baroness, ever since I heard Bobby there call you that."

"Don't call me Bobby!" Discombobulation said moodily, glaring at the mare, but she only grinned widely back at him as he covered his head with his arms and mumbled: "I think I'm just going to apparate to Subterra now, because I can't stand Muggles like you, Vasquez. Although 'Muggle' is a very appropriate metaphor for an earth pony, when you think about it."

With that, Discombobulation vanished with a sound like the crack of a whip, and then Cowlick turned her eyes to Scrivener. But before she could speak, the stallion hurriedly shook his head, mumbling: "Let's just get moving, okay?"

"Alright." Luna said softly, and the sapphire mare leaned in and kissed his cheek quickly, making the male smile and loosen up a little before she turned and strode back up to the head of the group. Spike fell back to chat with Scrivener as Celestia looked thoughtfully at the charcoal pony, while Ross resumed chatting with the others and Rarity asked some curious question to Twilight: but Luna's attention was focused once more on Cowlick, as the group began to walk down the dirt highway again. "Antares was... born seemingly without Scrivener's corruption, I think because he was conceived before that part of Scrivy was awakened. We do not know what we would risk... if we had another child. 'Tis just instinct that tells me there would be risk all the same."

"Midnight Hour?" It was more a statement than a question, but Luna nodded all the same anyway, and the engineer smiled after a moment, saying quietly: "Funny, you two being all scared of that. Besides, I thought you were both all about... giving chances and not jumping to judgments."

Luna shrugged at this, giving Cowlick a half-sour, half-amused look before she said finally: "'Tis... just hard to think about. And no matter what the story's origins, I have always taken Because Love Conquers All as a warning of what could be... and I fear that it almost came to pass anyway."

Cowlick grunted, looking over at the sapphire mare for a moment before the engineer finally shrugged, gazing down the road and replying quietly: "Can't be afraid your whole damn life, Luna. Either you go for what you want or you settle for never getting any more than what you have... but I will say that you do have plenty already, you lucky bitch."

"Oh Cowlick. Thy well-mannered vulgarities will never cease to amuse me." Luna replied wryly, and the engineer shrugged with a grin before the sapphire mare looked forwards and smiled a little, gazing at the mountains in the distance that safely closed the mighty capital of Canterlot. "But aye, I am lucky. I am reminded of this every single day... so why should I fight for more? I am happy and delighted with what I have as it is."

"Just make sure you share that wealth around, Luna." Cowlick said mildly, and then she glanced thoughtfully over her shoulder at Scrivener. "Although I don't mean like, you know, that I want to be part of your orgies or whatever you two have."

"Thou art just jealous that I have at my leisure a bevy of decadent delights, and thou hast but one dish to sample from the buffet." Luna replied kindly, and Cowlick grumbled something about food poisoning before the sapphire mare snorted in amusement. "And all thou hast done is further prove my point."

Cowlick grumbled, and then Luna smiled over her shoulder, gazing from Twilight Sparkle to Scrivener Blooms. The engineer couldn't help but look back herself, and then she sighed a little and smiled despite herself as Ross looked up at her curiously and with that innocent happiness he always had, and the rough earth pony couldn't help but shake her head and murmur finally: "Still. Sometimes one's all you need, right?"

"For a normal pony, perhaps. But I am far more than any single normal pony could handle." Luna replied imperiously, but she was smiling softly all the same as she gazed back ahead, adding quietly: "Still, I think we understand each other all the same. My one... merely happens to be two."

"Like I said, you're a lucky bitch." Cowlick remarked, and Luna couldn't help but laugh and shake her head, closing her eyes and feeling a moment of warmth as they continued on the way towards Canterlot in the presence of friends, with thoughts of family new and old in mind.


	8. The Puppetmaster's Return

Chapter Six: The Puppetmaster's Return

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener Blooms sat behind the little desk that had been set up in the bookshop, chewing slowly on one of his front hooves before Barry grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him firmly, whispering for the hundredth time into his ear through a strained grin: "Get your hoof out of your mouth before someone takes another damn picture!"

The charcoal stallion winced and dropped his hoof, then he looked awkwardly back and forth: there were already several copies of his book piled up on either side of the desk, and an assistant was opening another box beside him. But this wasn't the library in Ponyville: this was a massive book store in the heart of Canterlot City, with aisles upon aisles of texts and tomes, and Scrivener Blooms sitting in what was normally a 'reading area' that expensive furniture had been cleared out of to leave a big open space. A big open space crowded with aristocratic-looking ponies, reporters, other important figures... and horribly, some of his patrons.

Lights shone down mercilessly from hanging lamps above, chasing away any shadows and possible hiding places apart from under the desk. A walkway went around the top of the reading area, leading to private rooms and a second floor filled with more books: this was admittedly the kind of place Scrivener would love to wander and get lost in until he found the mythology aisle, but right now it was purgatory instead of paradise with how he was trapped here, just waiting for it to become hell when Barry signaled the start of this whole... show.

Because that's what this was, wasn't it? A show, where he was the entertainment. Right now, Celestia was mingling a little with Rosewood puttering around beside her, making the occasional note and helping keep order. But soon, all that attention would go from Celestia to him, and he had no idea what the hell he was going to do or say.

His hoof rose towards his mouth again, and Barry smacked the back of his head, Scrivener wincing before his agent said hurriedly: "Champ, get it together, stallion! Look at you, you're a stud, you're a king, you're"

_so weak and pathetic_

"the hot new thing!" Barry tried to reassure, but Scrivener grabbed at his head as a dull throb of pain went through his skull, wincing a little. He had heard something... something like a whisper that echoed throughout his skull...

He hammered a hoof against his head lightly, and when he realized Barry was staring at him, the charcoal stallion shook his head and muttered: "It's... it's nothing. I just have a headache and... this isn't like last time. I know a bunch of my friends are here again to support me, but they won't be front and center and... there's a lot of ponies here. A lot of important ones, at that."

"It's going to be fine, okay? You're going to do great." Barry said empathetically, and then he patted Scrivener firmly on the shoulder before smiling and pointing outwards at Antares, who was standing with Aphrodisia and Pinkamena. "And look there, there's your support team right there."

Scrivener looked mildly at Pinkamena, who looked back for a moment before making a particularly-rude gesture at him, and the earth pony sighed and dropped his head forwards to clunk loudly into the desk. "I'm so screwed."

"Okay, look, just get through this and then"

_you can go cry, pathetic little plebeian. I was wrong, you're not just a hack: you're a trained monkey, dancing for the organ grinder so the jeering crowd will dangle a treat above your drooling maw._

"we'll be done and you can go back to your vacation. Well, you know, after you show how dedicated to the cause you are by meeting up with Underbrush." Barry said quickly, and then he frowned a little at the fact that Scrivener had gone rigid and pale, staring blankly outwards. "Champ?"

"Oh no. No, no, no, any time but now, please, please, please not now..." Scrivener grabbed at his head, trembling as he heard Valthrudnir's mocking laughter before he caught a sharp vision of the _Jötnar _grinning and looking into some enormous, curious window. Then the vision was gone, and Scrivener looked back and forth before he said hurriedly to Barry: "You... you should... I mean, I think I'm getting sick, this-"

_Oh come now, philistine! Are you truly so arrogant to think this... 'book signing' is something important enough I would lower myself to interrupting your worthless little 'victory?' _Valthrudnir sounded almost disgusted, but there was a malicious amusement in his voice, too, that made Scrivener grind his teeth together and grab at his skull in vexation. _Do not be a child, Nihete. Your stress levels simply rose sharply... and I desired to take a little look outside and see just what could be upsetting your childish mind so. And somehow I'm unsurprised to find it's nothing more serious than engaging in a session of egotistical self-indulgence, for what you think of as 'intellectual pursuits' and I, on the other hand, only see as much a victory as when primitives learned to slather muddy sticks together and form their savage little dwellings._

"Get out of my head!" Scrivener snarled, and Barry stared at him, slowly opening his mouth before the charcoal pony slammed his hooves against his own temples, cursing under his breath. "You're not real!"

_Oh, as if your insectile mind could comprehend what is necessary to even imitate such a magnificence like mine. _Valthrudnir retorted, and Scrivener grimaced as he heard the riffling of cards before the _Jötnar _said dismissively: _Begone, puerile little pony. I wish to enjoy your squirming and suffering without having to put up with your wheedling and whining today. I will not interrupt your colloquial body-rubbing session, that is far too crude for my taste and intellect. Besides, I see that you do a good enough job of ruining whatever favor comes your way as it is._

"Uh... so, champ, I'm... going to ask the guys to come forwards now... just hold it together, alright?" Barry said slowly, and Scrivener winced and looked up, but too late, as the agent strode forwards around the desk and called in a cheery voice: "Okay, colts and fillies, come on, let's get this show on the road!"

_What a miserable metaphor. _Valthrudnir remarked, and Scrivener felt like smashing his head into the desk as he wondered miserably if he was going to have to put up with Valthrudnir editorializing this entire session. _Shut up and focus, idiot equus. Or do you want to appear like a drooling, slack moron? Which admittedly would be a little more intelligent than you usually appear to be._

Scrivener fought back the urge to respond and forced a smile as Barry gestured at him, and there was polite applause from the audience: the very large audience that spanned back into the shelves, he realized, and the stallion swallowed thickly. He could only see a few people he knew here and there, and even though Celestia was standing nearby, he couldn't see Luna or Twilight Sparkle... and realized that his link with them was filled with static as well, likely a side effect of Valthrudnir's presence.

But he realized he wasn't saying anything – _apt deduction, cretin! – _and Scrivener reached up and hammered the side of his head once before he forced his own smile, saying finally: "Wow, there's a whole lot of you here today."

The crowd didn't quite react the same way Ponyville had to his... particular charm, and Valthrudnir laughed loudly in his mind, making his brain twist and ache. Scrivener fought down a flush as he rubbed at the rumpled suit he was wearing, suddenly wishing he actually had tried to dress a little neater before he cleared his throat and began: "It's just... humbling to look out and see all of you here. To think that already, my book is being read, and that you've all come here today to see me. Well, I suppose the fact the Baroness is here helps, too."

Scrivener smiled over at Celestia, who smiled back... but he saw the concern in her eyes as well. For now, though, Scrivener gave the smallest shake of his head, then turned his eyes back to the audience. He let himself fall into a short summary of I Am, You Are, every now and then looking towards his small knot of family near the front: and seeing Antares smiling, Pinkamena looking at him intently, Aphrodisia's bright, happy look... it all helped him push through.

Luna also managed to squeeze to the front of the crowd with Twilight, and he could tell that the sapphire mare was working hard not to interrupt what was going on, looking at him worriedly. But he gave her a smile, even as he finished quietly: "And well, I know I can't give away the whole story, so... that's enough for now. Now uh... we're going to take questions first, I believe, before we get on to the book signing, so... let's do that."

_What a remarkable solecism, even for a hack like you. _Valthrudnir's voice mocked, and Scrivener reached up and struck himself in the temple lightly, then pretended to smooth down his mane as the _Jötnar _added dryly: _Yes, simpleton. Keep striking yourself in the skull. Perhaps one day you'll strike yourself hard enough to dislodge my spiritual essence. I would add that you could possibly also give yourself brain damage, but it doesn't seem there's enough actual brain present for that to be worrisome._

"Stop. Talking." Scrivener muttered though grit teeth, low enough that only Barry heard him, the agent tossing him a nervous look before the charcoal stallion cleared his throat and gestured to the murmuring crowd and one of the ponies waving for his attention. "Yes uh... you, miss, with the... the thing. The necklace."

Valthrudnir only laughed at him again, but the young mare only gazed at him with shining eyes as she reached up and touched her golden chain. "Mr. Blooms, is... wow, is that true that you have _two _wives? Really? Like, really?"

"Uh. Sure." Scrivener said finally, and the mare giggled and turned to another young mare, the two gossiping excitedly as Twilight and Luna both glared moodily through the crowd, and the stallion couldn't help but add: "Although as Luna likes to say, it's more like she's the one with two wives."

That, at least, managed to get a few chuckles, and Scrivener smiled a bit before he gestured towards a stallion with a notepad near the front. The young Pegasus looked surprised but pleased to be chosen, asking quickly: "You go over your childhood in the north as one of the anecdotal stories at the end of the book... how did you survive? Where are your parents now?"

"I survived because... I had to. It's not something I can explain very well... I just have always felt that there has to be some balance in life, that maybe if I managed to survive a crappy childhood, I could find... a good life as an adult. I know it's a huge logical fallacy now but..." Scrivener smiled a little over at Luna. "At the same time, I don't seem to have been entirely wrong. As to my parents... they're... both dead. And neither of them had any... real family I knew about. Nor who I really want to know about, to be honest. I don't think they'd treat me any better than my father did."

He quieted, then frowned a little at the lack of reaction from Valthrudnir. No, he could still feel the _Jötnar's_ presence in his mind, but... it felt like he was calmly waiting for something, and it made the stallion nervous, before Barry said firmly: "Champ here is proof that anypony can be who and what they wanna be, or at least that's what I tell myself... probably 'cause I hope one day I'll manage to be as successful as he's been, that is. Now hey uh... how about-"

"How about me?" asked a pleasant voice, and Scrivener stared in shock as a unicorn near the front looked up with a derisive smile, dressed in a beautiful, flowing blue hat and matching feathered fascinator that hid her horn. But her eyes were focused and intent, and Scrivener recognized her all too well now that her hat was no longer covering her face: Ersatz Major. "Unless you're too afraid, Scrivener Blooms, of any more illicit secrets coming to light."

"You know, no one's actually let me read the first article you did on me yet. But believe me, I really, really want to." Scrivener said dryly, and Ersatz touched her own chest, giving him a flattered look. "So uh... what are you going to focus on for this article?"

"Oh, well, you know. Whatever comes to mind." Ersatz said kindly, as Barry hissed loudly at one of the assistants, who hurried quickly off. Then the mare gave a smile, asking in a falsely-friendly voice: "So, before your storm troopers come to drag me off, Scrivener Blooms, do answer this: you once wrote a story where you raped your own daughter into slavery, isn't that right?"

Scrivener stared for a moment... then he shook his head slowly and asked incredulously: "Where the hell did that come from? I think your sources may have misled you a teensy-tiny bit, Ersatz, on that call. Because I'm pretty sure I'd remember writing a story like that."

Ersatz frowned ever-so-slightly, as Valthrudnir said distastefully in his mind: _I don't know what I should applaud: the fact you managed to outwit another idiot insect or all the effort you've put into deluding yourself that you think this was a cunning sidestep._

Scrivener resisted the urge to punch himself in the head again, and instead sat back before grimacing when Ersatz's eyes seemed to narrow, and she asked smoothly: "So you deny the existence of a story known as 'Because Love Conquers All?'"

The stallion hesitated, wondering at the same time how the hell Ersatz could strut in here and know... so much about him. Then he forced himself to smile, and replied calmly: "I wrote that story down, sure, but it was originally told by a good friend. And it was a dark romance, but... not quite as dark as you made it. And a little more romantic."

Ersatz was smiling again now, though, and Scrivener direly didn't like that expression on her face before the mare glanced over her shoulder as the crowd parted for several Royal Guards and a one-eyed unicorn in a black security uniform. Then she looked back ahead, asking kindly: "One more question, before I go?"

"Go ahead." Scrivener almost challenged, and the two locked eyes as Scrivener studied her, tried to place her, wondered why the hell she had such a clear vendetta against him.

"I was just curious about these passages about you being a Clockwork Pony... it strikes me that you must be very eager for attention. I mean, either you really have these powers, and you're desperate to be recognized as some powerful otherwordly entity, or you actually don't, and instead you're just a pathetic little stallion living in a dreamworld. Which is it?" Ersatz asked curiously.

Scrivener opened his mouth, and Celestia gave him a pointed look as Barry reached up and grabbed the stallion's shoulder with something like a whimper, and the charcoal earth pony grumbled to himself and forced himself to calm down before he replied in as calm a voice as he could: "I am what I am. I couldn't lie about it or skip over it... that would ruin the entire point of this book."

"Quaint." Ersatz said, and then she turned around and strode calmly away, and Scrivener wished moodily he could throw the desk at her as the guards fell in on either side of her to escort her out. All the same, she called over her shoulder: "Goodbye, Scrivener Blooms. I'll send you an advance copy of my new article."

"Really looking forwards to it." Scrivener snapped in return before he could stop himself, and then he sighed tiredly before turning a moody look on Barry, who quailed a little.

The crowd was murmuring to one-another, though, and the stallion forced himself to look forwards, quickly saying: "Let's... let's keep moving, shall we? Uh... does anypony else have any questions for me?"

There was a little bit of awkward shifting, and Barry tugged at the collar of his suit with a strained smile out at Underbrush, as the publisher scowled at them moodily. But then someone rose their hoof, and Barry hurriedly gestured to the bespectacled pony, who smiled and said courteously: "Scrivener Blooms, I've been discussing your story with my class at the university, and we were curious about your development as a writer... you said you have no formal training, correct?"

"None. I taught myself to read and write, pretty much... although... to be fair, I think I remember times when my mother would read to me, but..." Scrivener smiled a little after a moment. "That might be wishful thinking. I learned most of my stuff on my own, though... and no offense, I think that if you want to be a writer, it's something you have to learn by doing. You can learn all the theory you want, all the rules and everything... but even when I worked with students at the university myself, it was the misfits and the ones who didn't do as well in other subjects that often really shone in their writing."

He hesitated, glancing at Barry, and then sighed inwardly as he added: "You know, I'm in Canterlot for a few days. I would be happy to stop in at your class, if you'd be interested."

The professor smiled warmly behind her glasses, and in the crowd, Underbrush looked meditative as Barry half-turned away, doing a bad job of hiding his grin and hoof-pump. "That would be wonderful, Mr. Blooms! As a matter of fact, we're doing a unit on poetry in a few days... perhaps you could start us off with a reading from your book, Rose Thorns?"

"Sure." Scrivener fought to keep the surprise out of his voice, but then he smiled and nodded, adding: "Just uh... stick around for a minute or two after I get all this out of the way, and I'm sure my agent will be happy to set everything up."

"Thrilled, just thrilled to!" Barry added positively, straightening and nodding rapidly before he glanced back and forth, then pointed quickly to another pony, saying easily: "And you, sir, what question do you have for the author?"

The rest of the session went well, and afterwards, Scrivener settled a little as he signed books and gave smiles he only had to force a little to ponies who came up to the table. Luna and Twilight were able to join him, and he was sharply-aware of Underbrush's eyes on him, feeling himself being judged the entire time but trying to concentrate on his work.

Barry was quick to chat up the professor, too, making her laugh and smile and setting up a time as Scrivener reflected that more and more of his vacation was getting eaten away at. Yet all the same he did feel a little good... even with that sensation of Valthrudnir looking down at him with disdain and distaste from inside his own head.

It didn't take long, and Scrivener sighed in relief as ponies began to filter away... before he smiled a little and looked up as the unicorn in the black security uniform approached, nodding respectfully to Celestia before turning his single, sharp hazel eye to Scrivener Blooms. His coat was a dark chestnut, and his mane was black and cut short, like his tail: but it was his stance as much as anything else that made it clear this was a unicorn from the far north. "Scrivener Blooms. I apologize for allowing Ersatz in. It won't happen again."

"Oh, don't apologize to the slave hoof, Scutum." Rosewood grumbled from where she was scribbling in a notebook, and the charcoal stallion turned a sour look on the pale pink unicorn, who only glared back at him distastefully. "Don't look down on me, mudwalker."

"So did you get divorced from your husband yet, or is the fact you're sleeping with Scutum still technically adultery?" Scrivener asked sourly, and Rosewood gave him a furious look as Celestia sighed and looked up at the ceiling tiredly.

Scutum remained as impassive as ever as Rosewood and Scrivener glowered at one-another, and then the earth pony was distracted when a throat cleared loudly, turning his eyes dumbly across the desk to see Underbrush looming towards him. "I assume you have time for a short chat."

"Uh. Yes." Scrivener said finally, recognizing that tone all too well: it clearly was not a question. He smiled awkwardly, then slipped away from the desk and smiled as he passed Luna, who gazed encouragingly back at him before turning and striding quickly towards Rosewood to take his place in bickering with her.

Underbrush led the charcoal pony away, Scrivener looking lamely after the much-better dressed earth pony and through an employee's only door, into an empty, cold stone corridor. Scrivener looked lamely back and forth as they stopped, and then Underbrush turned around and fixed the larger but far-more-nervous stallion with a measuring look. But the only thing Scrivener could think of was to ask lamely: "Should we... be here?"

"I own the building." Underbrush said shortly, and Scrivener felt dumbfounded but not surprised. He reached up and rubbed awkwardly at his forehead, then realized with a small measure of relief that the presence of Valthrudnir was gone at least... before he winced when Underbrush said quietly: "I don't like you."

Scrivener opened his mouth, and Underbrush tilted his head slightly and made a sharp clicking sound with his tongue: immediately, Scrivener fell silent, before he recoiled slightly in surprise as he recognized the gesture, his eyes widening... and Underbrush nodded slowly as he said softly: "Yes, precisely. And that's why I don't like you, slave hoof.

"You escaped the north, but what have you done with your freedom, with the possibility to advance in life?" Underbrush gestured at him contemptibly, and Scrivener leaned back a little before the moss-colored earth pony stomped his hoof angrily down, gritting his teeth. "Do you know how happy I was when my master died, and I was disbanded instead of passed on to a new owner? I was free to leave. And I left, with nothing but my rags, and I pursued the one thing the unicorns always hated to see us earth ponies touch: literature. I found a job as a fact-checker for a newspaper, worked my way up to editor, and eventually found a position with a publishing company. I made it onto the board of directors, and built an empire of gold and silver out of rags and ashes.

"And you, what have you done, slave hoof?" Underbrush looked at him darkly, then he shook his head and stomped his hoof again, dropping his head and closing his eyes as he said quietly: "I hate you. I have money, power, and I make the pathetic, slovenly proud-horns bow to me. And you? I read that story about your mother, you want to... to forgive her for what she did to you? I never knew my parents but the last thing I'd ever do is forgive them for leaving me a slave. You've wasted all your talents and life and freedom hiding away until you wrote this stupid book, and you don't even care about gaining all the things they stole before you were even born!"

Scrivener didn't know what to say, shifting and looking back and forth before Underbrush looked up and said quietly: "And that's why I hate you. If a proud-horn like the Baroness' assistant ever called me a 'slave hoof,' I would ensure she was dragged through Canterlot's muddiest roads on her face by earth pony knights. Yet you talk to her with respect. You have no wealth, no status... and you talk about yourself like you're _happy_ with yourself, as some... half-slave soldier of your winged unicorn wife and her undead mistress."

"You hate me... because I'm happy... and you're not?" Scrivener said incredulously, and Underbrush glared at him angrily before the charcoal stallion shook his head and said finally: "Underbrush, listen-"

Underbrush made that gesture again with his head, clicking his tongue: the same motion unicorns made to their slaves to silence them, and again, Scrivener couldn't help but shut his mouth before the moss-colored earth pony closed his eyes tightly. Then he took a slow breath and opened them, seeming to regain some of his control as he asked coldly: "Who is Ersatz Major to you?"

Scrivener shook his head, and when Underbrush glared at him, he winced back and said hurriedly: "I don't know! She... she looks like some northern unicorn, but... I've never met her before. I have no idea why the hell she seems determined to attack me and everypony I'm connected to."

"You're going to agree to an interview with her, because she's undoubtedly going to ask." Underbrush said moodily, and Scrivener stared in disbelief at the earth pony across from him, mouthing wordlessly before the business mogul added quietly: "And you're going to find out who she is. I want to know why she hates you, because until you do, you are a liability, and I will not have let any unicorn get any kind of advantage over me. But if you do find out, Scrivener Blooms, you'll have _carte blanche_. You want it published, I will publish it, whether it will sell or not."

The earth pony mouthed stupidly again, and then Underbrush turned and strode towards the door, before the charcoal stallion finally managed: "Who is Ersatz Major to you to... to offer me that much just to find out what she wants?"

"Why don't you pick up one of her trash-talk articles and find out for yourself?" Underbrush replied over his shoulder, and then he halted at the door and added moodily: "I do have some... special experience with her, yes, but I can tell she has a special interest in destroying you. She wouldn't be so forwards otherwise... she wouldn't risk upsetting too many big names like she is right now."

Scrivener Blooms shifted nervously at this, and then Underbrush shoved the door open and left. For a few moments, the charcoal stallion only sat in the hallway, reaching up to rub slowly at his aching head as he mumbled: "This... this is wonderful. Please. Please, let's go back to fighting monsters. Horses of Heaven, monsters were easier to deal with than this."

The charcoal stallion slumped a little, dropping his head forwards before he finally picked himself up with a mumble, striding towards the doorway and pushing it open. He poked his head out, glancing awkwardly back and forth to make sure Underbrush or any other scary ponies weren't lingering around, and then he carefully stepped back out into the room... only to immediately find Barry in his face, his agent grinning eagerly up at him. "Well? Well? What did Underbrush have to say, champ? Good stuff I bet, right? Right?"

"He hates me." Scrivener said absently, glancing back and forth nervously, and Barry turned dead white and stared at him with utter horror, and the charcoal stallion winced a little before continuing carefully: "But he says he'll... pretty much publish anything I want _if _we can find out what Ersatz wants with me. He really hates her for some reason."

"I'll get to digging immediately!" Barry said hurriedly, some of his color returning before he turned and dashed off, and Scrivener only looked mildly after the small earth pony before his eyes were drawn to Pinkamena as the demon approached, looking moodily after the lanky male as well.

"You know, I hate it when small ponies run away from me. I get this urge to chase after them, kill them, and eat them." she remarked conversationally, and Scrivener simply shrugged a little before the gray-pink pony studied him for a moment. "You... okay?"

Scrivener hesitated, then lowered his head a little before he smiled a bit when Aphrodisia and Antares approached. His son was looking at him uneasily as well, but Aphrodisia only smiled brightly, gazing up at him and saying warmly: "You did really good, Uncle Scrivy! And you know, Mommy and I can go kill those people who bothered you, if you wanted."

"Scrivener can kill his own douchebags, sweetie." Pinkamena said mildly, reaching up and ruffling her daughter's mane, and Aphrodisia giggled a little as Antares sighed and shook his head, but gave a bit of a smile all the same. "I do look forwards to the day when you finally snap though, Scrivy. It'll be great, seeing you transform into a Tyrant Wyrm or something and eat a whole bunch of stupid little ponies."

The charcoal stallion sighed at this, then he glanced up as Luna approached, remarking: "Now, Pinkamena, do not be so optimistic. Aye, 'twould be great to see Scrivener become some terrible monster, but knowing him, he is far more likely to cry about it than wreak horrible vengeance."

Scrivener gave a sour look to Luna, and then the sapphire mare leaned in and locked gazes with him: her closeness as well as their locked gaze helped force the static blocking their link to diminish, and the mare frowned after a moment before turning her eyes to Celestia. The ivory winged unicorn was already approaching, however, and Scrivener shifted awkwardly before smiling lamely when Luna said quietly: "I believe we should see Selene as soon as possible. It seems that stress... aggravates my husband's... condition, so to speak."

"Are you okay, Dad?" Antares asked quietly, and Scrivener glanced over at his son before a strange memory rose to mind, and he smiled faintly in spite of himself; it was just like when he'd been a baby, looking up at his parents with those knowing eyes of his, asking in his so-serious toddler's voice: _Daddy hurt?_ "Dad?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry, just... lost in memories for a moment." Scrivener shook his head a bit, then he glanced back and forth curiously before asking: "Where's Twilight?"

Luna huffed at this, but Celestia only smiled, replying quietly: "Paying a friend a visit, I believe. I'm sure she'll join us when she can in Subterra, but... well, first, Scrivener, it seems you have some fans to attend to."

Scrivener looked up in surprise to see there were indeed a few ponies lingering, and the charcoal stallion shifted a bit before nodding and reaching up to squeeze Luna's shoulder, reassuring her that he could handle this as he smiled lamely and stepped away from the group.

Pinkamena watched as he walked away, and then she sniffed a bit and glanced moodily at the others, saying dryly: "Better him than me. I still think he's more stupid than brave though. Isn't courageous to go walking all nice-like over to ponies when you're scared of dealing with them. It's just stupid. People suck."

"So positive, Pinkamena." Luna said drolly, and the demon shrugged as Aphrodisia giggled again and Antares shook his head with an amused look at his mother. "But... still. I do agree all the same. And the last thing I want to deal with is a socialist Scrivener Blooms."

Celestia opened her mouth to correct Luna's word choice, and then she simply sighed and closed it when her younger sibling gave her a sour look, shaking her head. Then the ivory mare's eyes drew back up to the charcoal stallion, silently praising him not just for trying to be a little more social... but doing it in spite of all the other problems she knew he was dealing with right now. She just hoped that this extra stress wouldn't be what helped whatever was going on in Scrivener's mind help take further hold than it already had.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle quietly strode through the streets of Subterra, the city beneath Canterlot. It was a massive catacomb of squat structures that filled enormous, half-natural caverns and tunnels, surprisingly vast and deep, and it naturally formed what was almost a honeycomb pattern around the Thorn Palace where the Overseer kept a close eye over the city's inhabitants.

Ponies and mortals were few and far between: instead, Nightmares, demons, and other creatures of the night made this labyrinthine city their home. But their population was carefully monitored, so that the vital forces that filtered down from Canterlot above were always enough to sate the needs of the populace, and extra energy was supplied from the enormous, glowing crystals that cast an empowering light throughout the caverns.

Demons and many of the other creatures that resided here fed off emotional energy and bioenergies produced by mortals: in cities like Canterlot so much was generated by its inhabitants that demons, Nightmares, and most other creatures could comfortably live nearby and thrive off the energies produced without ever having to actively prey on the populace. The rest of their dietary needs were provided for by fish and game animals, both of which were in plenty in this wild world, where apparently ponies had died out, and the rest of the world had regressed into a land of beasts.

Twilight glanced quietly up from the cobbled streets, past the strange stone houses and towards the roof, eyes locking on a particularly-large crystal held in place by several support chains. Mortals couldn't feel it, but she could... the energy the gemstones provided nourished demons, but also created a kind of supernatural layering between Subterra and Canterlot: just the presence of a demon could influence the emotions of mortals, but this layering between the two cities helped prevent the presence of so many demons from causing any emotional outbursts in the city above.

She had helped design that with Celestia... she had helped a lot with establishing Subterra, and the city felt like home to her. When she looked around, she saw demons of every shape and size, acting just the same as mortals did above: talking and walking around, gathering food, resting and enjoying a meal or haggling for goods and services. A lot of them lived surprisingly-normal lives, and Twilight smiled faintly at this: once she had believed they were all monsters too, after all, but now...

She shook her head out a little, then glanced up as she reached the end of the street, gazing quietly at the large, red stone palace that stood here, gates thrown invitingly open at the top of a short flight of stairs. Gorgeous flora crawled over the structure, adding to the beauty, and the palace was rounded, smooth, somehow... gentle compared to the rest of the structures that filled Subterra, yet it wasn't out of place, either. It just... _was_.

The Lich breathed slowly, walking quietly towards the steps and putting one hoof down on the lowest stone riser, before she hesitated... and then she blushed as there was a flash of flame from beyond the gate before an enormous unicorn with a coat that shifted colors like magma strode out, his mane and tail of burning flames twisting quietly behind him as he gazed down at her with tender red eyes. His tall, orange horn was covered with spiraling black runes, and while he was a pony... he was clearly also a demon.

"Violet. You avoided me the whole time I was at the party." he said softly, and Twilight blushed and lowered her head before he almost hesitantly stepped onto the staircase... and when Twilight only straightened and gazed up at him quietly, he smiled and took another step, his eyes locking with hers. He was tender, gentle, careful... even though there was a hint of bitterness there too. "But maybe waiting has only made seeing you now all the sweeter, so it's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Burning Desire..." Twilight blushed a bit, shifting awkwardly and looking back and forth before she closed her eyes, trying to find the words. And when she opened them, he was there in front of her, gazing at her kindly, and she gave a small smile as she looked into his eyes. "You don't have to force anything for me. I just... I wanted to... see how you were doing. And maybe try to make things between us... right."

"Things are already right, violet." Burning Desire said softly, and then he stepped carefully down and reached up to hug her gently, and the Lich trembled before straightening and hugging him fiercely back, feeling her emotions twist, knowing her heart would be thudding in her chest if she only still had one. "You never lied to me. And I let you go, and happily... and I still smile for you. I've never cared for anypony the way I do for you, yet... I know that I can't make you happy like they do. And I'm honestly okay with that, because... to see you smile, darling... that's all that matters in the world to me."

He stopped, then smiled again, stepping back and sliding his hooves to her shoulders as they gazed at each other quietly. "We still have each other, anyway. I'll always be your friend, Twilight Sparkle. And if you're still hurting over... that silly bad dream we all had... then just rest assured you don't have anything to make up for there, either. Unless you really want to, of course."

He grinned at her, and Twilight laughed and shook her head like she always did before she smiled a little, gazing up at him silently. "And there you are... still telling jokes about everything and... and Burning, I'm sorry that-"

"No, no, don't be. Don't be." Burning Desire soothed, and then he shook his head and sighed a little, but he was still smiling faintly all the same as he murmured: "It's difficult, I won't lie. But I'd rather put up with a little pain to have the pleasure of you in my life, darling, than to not have you at all. I've learned from the mistakes of my past, and... believe me when I say, there were many."

He halted, then let his hooves finally slide away from her shoulders as they looked at each other, the Lich blushing faintly, and the demon gazing at her with fondness. They were a strange pair, standing on the steps of the crimson palace, and Twilight closed her eyes as she murmured: "I wish things worked out better. And I hope you'll find somepony one day, Burning, who can love you more than I can."

Burning Desire reached up and touched her face gently, replying softly: "Yet somehow I think no one will ever replace you in my heart, my sweet."

Twilight closed her eyes, resting her face against his hoof before the demon hesitated, then asked quietly: "But you are happy with them? They treat you well, you never feel out of place, you're an equal? They take care of you?"

The violet mare laughed a little, then she nodded slowly before reaching up and touching the hoof cupping her cheek gently. "Yes, Burning, yes. They do. If anypony's ever been holding back... it was always me, to be honest. I was scared of... I don't know. Intruding on them somehow. But Scrivener and Luna have been helping me a lot with that. I feel comfortable with them, and they never hide anything from me."

"Good. Good." Burning Desire said softly, and he looked honestly happy for her... even if he hurt. Twilight opened her violet eyes to look at him quietly, then hesitantly opened her mouth... but the demon only shook his head firmly, answering quietly: "No, don't. I want to be here, Twilight... of course I ache, I'm a demon of longing, a Passion. But at the same time it's taught me how much to value this. That even the pain, perhaps, is a good thing."

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to walk away." Twilight said quietly, looking up into his ruby irises, and Burning Desire chuckled softly as he shook his head slowly, reaching up and taking her face in his hooves gently.

"I would blame myself. And besides, we're both near-eternal, both better than silly mortals, aren't we?" Burning Desire winked at her, and Twilight Sparkle sighed but smiled a little all the same. "Perhaps I'm a little bit of a masochist, too, though. I've always liked being around mares that can do a great deal of harm to me, one way or another. It's why I get along so well with Pinkamena and her daughter."

Twilight sighed again, rolling her eyes before she stepped down from the stairs, and Burning Desire quickly trotted after her, the Lich looking surprised as the demon smiled at her faintly. "I want to be by your side as long as you'll allow me to, Twilight Sparkle. It's been more than four years, hasn't it? I've had those years to be jealous and bitter... by which I mean crying into my pillows... and by pillows, of course, I mean pretty mares, and their-"

The Lich reached up and covered his mouth with one hoof, looking at him sourly before she rolled her eyes and said dryly: "It's amazing how fast I can go from feeling sympathy for you to wanting to hit you. I think that must count as a special talent of yours or something."

"Well, yes, I was always very good at getting myself beaten up." Burning Desire agreed as her hoof dropped away from his muzzle, and then he gave her a wink even as his expression softened a little. "I want to spend time with you, Twilight Sparkle, and... I desire to try and better get to know Luna and Scrivener as well. I feel that I'll be able to better find peace with how things are if... if I'm able to see for myself the kind of ponies they are. If I see that you're in good hooves."

Twilight nodded hesitantly... and then she glanced up in surprise, and Burning Desire cocked his head curiously before blinking when a Nightmare appeared out of thin air nearby, gazing tenderly between the two before it bowed its head politely. "I apologize for my interruption, Mistress Twilight and friend... but Overseer Selene has requested your presence, Twilight Sparkle. She wishes for you to assist in the process of inspecting the mind of our beloved King of the Night."

"Scrivener hates it when you refer to him as that." Twilight murmured, but the Nightmare only smiled in its sultry, soft way before the violet mare shook her head a bit, then glanced with a small smile towards Burning Desire, who frowned a little in concern. "It looks like I should probably go..."

"Wait, what's wrong with Scrivener? Neither he nor Luna seem exactly like the type to just let others wander into their minds, after all." Burning Desire tilted his head, and Twilight blushed and only shook her own before the demon leaned away with a theatrical sigh. "Very well, don't trust me, then, violet... but just know that if you or your beloved need my help, I'll be here."

He stopped, then smiled a little as Twilight nodded almost shyly, asking softly: "Since it appears I won't be able to spend the day with you and your family as I'd hoped... would you mind terribly asking Meadowlark and Antares to stop in at some point? I miss seeing them around and I want to find out how they're doing. Little Meadowlark... she's always been so strong, after all."

Twilight hesitated, then glanced over at the Nightmare that was sitting patiently, the Lich saying quietly: "Go on ahead and let them know I'm coming. And let Antares know that Burning wants to see him, and Meadowlark if you can find her, too... I think she might be in the archives."

The Nightmare nodded, then vanished from sight, and Twilight returned her eyes to Burning Desire with a small smile as he gazed at her affectionately. "I have to go but... you know, Meadowlark... actually said no to Antares when he asked her out. He did it because everyone was pushing him to, I think, and she told him that she wanted him to ask... for real. When he was ready."

"She's a stronger pony than me." Burning Desire said softly, and then he hesitated for a moment before stepping forwards and leaning down to kiss Twilight's forehead gently, making her smile faintly as her eyes slipped closed, before the demon reached up and touched her collar quietly, gazing down at her fondly. "I'll be waiting for you, violet. Promise me you'll remember that I'm your friend."

"I promise. And thank you." Twilight said softly, looking up at the fiery unicorn for a moment. And then she stepped backwards and hesitantly turned away, unable to help herself from glancing over her shoulder even as she strode quickly down the road.

Burning Desire watched her, sitting quietly and staring after her longingly until she rounded the corner, and the mare couldn't help but sigh a little and shake her head a bit. On the one hoof, she felt... lighter, better, knew that they had moved forwards one way or another. On the other, her stomach felt all bunched up in knots and she ached more than a little for him. But for a demon like Burning Desire... she knew that it would be torture for him to stay by her side like he was, but it would be even worse if she was gone. All she could do was be honest with him, and be as gentle and kind as she could. But a Passion like Burning Desire was cursed with endless longing, for the things he couldn't have... she didn't want to imagine what it must be like for him, each and every day, suffering for his sins of Lust and Greed as a mortal.

Not that it was that simple, she thought. Burning Desire smiled, and laughed, and always put up a cheery and more-than-a-little-perverted front, but she knew there was so much more to him. He was thoughtful, and kind, and considerate, he went to incredible lengths to protect those he cared about, and he seemed strangely protective of mortal ponies, even for a demon. He got edgy talking about his past; but then again, he was more than a thousand years old and from what he'd told her, he'd been cheated in a contact he'd made as a mortal by a particularly-powerful Greed demon, and killed by an ex-lover.

There was always something a little funny about the way he told the story, like it was more than that, but Twilight had never pressed the subject. She had plenty of experience with what it was like to find yourself thrust into... an uncomfortable new life, after all. And like she never pressed him for details about his transformation, he had never asked her to detail out her own changes into a Lich.

Twilight had always appreciated that... even if the memories were burned into her mind, rose to the surface of her thoughts with just the faintest touch, like a spider racing to a trembling fly caught in its devious web. And she was the fly, and the spider was named Wisdom, even though it wore her face and her body, but it was something far, far different than a pony...

She remembered it: how with a single look, Wisdom had assaulted her mind, driven her to near-insanity... and then the feeling of the Clockwork Pony's horn, piercing her chest, destroying her heart. She remembered that for a few moments, the torn-apart organ had tried to keep beating, even after Wisdom left... she remembered the despair, and the sounds of the music box. She remembered twelve long, agonizing seconds, where she whispered words she barely understood and invoked magic she didn't know she possessed...

She hadn't been strong enough to finish the ritual, but she had anchored her spirit to the music box, and she had remembered... Gymbr, the impossible creature. She remembered its touch, its voice, and how it had waited for Celestia to find Twilight's corpse, and then whispered its silky promises to her, and guided her into completing the ritual.

Twilight Sparkle still wasn't sure why Gymbr hadn't finished the ritual itself: the creature had been more than powerful enough to, whatever else the unknowable thing had been. Of course, none of them knew a lot of things about Gymbr, even now... just that he was a self-proclaimed god from a story they had all listened to, and many of them had read again at one time or another after Scrivener had transcribed it. _Because Love Conquers All..._

The Lich shook her head as she continued quickly on her way through Subterra, smiling as naturally at the demons and other 'monsters' that greeted her as she did to the ponies of Ponyville. But then again, she fit in here more than she did in Ponyville these days...

Thankfully, before her thoughts could darken too much, she found herself approaching the base of a massive, pyramidal structure that was embraced from behind and the sides by a second, U-shaped building, the two connected by several large bridges that stretched between them. Twilight's eyes roved back and forth as she approached the stairs of the step pyramid, studying the enormous statues of terrible angels that guarded either side of the way up, and the Lich wondered for the thousandth time just what kind of 'Heaven' Selene had visions of.

She made her way carefully to the top of the pyramid: it was wide and flat, lit by four glowing braziers and dominated by a statue of Nightmare Moon that towered over a reflecting pool. An idol of the true Nightmare Moon at that, detailed to the last torture implement trapped in her back. Twilight hated the way her eyes were drawn to it... hated the way part of her revered it, almost as much as she revered – _loved, loved, I mean... –_ Luna...

Her eyes settled on the group of ponies already waiting for them: Celestia, Luna and Scrivener. And just past them was the Overseer Selene herself, smiling her strange, distant smile: a gorgeous winged unicorn the white of purest snow, with a mane and tail of glowing, rippling ethereality from which fell both feathers and flower petals. Her horn was a gold so bright it glowed, but none of these things compared to her eyes: there were both a dark void and a glowing wholeness, rich and velvet and _galactic_...

Twilight hurriedly let her gaze drop, and Selene laughed quietly before she said in her scintillating, compassionate voice: "It is nice to see you, Twilight Sparkle... and there is no need to fear. I have of course ensured that Father's mind is undamaged, but as you are part of their triad... you deserve to be present for this. To experience this, if you will lend your strength for it."

"I still don't remember adopting you." Scrivener muttered before he could stop himself, and then he smiled lamely when Selene looked slowly up at him, that strange smile still on her face. The charcoal stallion cleared his throat after a moment, then glanced awkwardly away as he added lamely: "Not that... I don't think you make a very nice... daughter."

"Shut up, Scrivener." Luna said crankily, and then she looked calmly over at Selene, meeting her eyes fearlessly as the glowing white winged unicorn – _Nephilim_, Twilight reminded herself as she approached, _she calls herself a Nephilim... –_ turned her gaze towards the sapphire mare. "Now, we are all here, Selene. Will thou please explain what thou meant by thy riddlesome talk?"

"Of course, Mother." Selene said tenderly, and Twilight couldn't help but marvel again at the effect Luna had on the Nephilim. Selene had always helped them, after all, always served them loyally, and treated them with respect... but Luna was the only pony who could match and even defeat Selene's endless gaze, just as Luna was the only pony who Selene seemed to truly respond to.

The Nephilim was an enigma: they had found her hidden deep in the earth, a creature that had apparently communed with Luna and Scrivener on some level in their dreams, but who had only awoken from her dormancy after the two had vanished into the maw of Clockwork World. She was immensely powerful, but seemed to have little recollection of her past, except that she had been abandoned by her mother when she had 'returned to Heaven.'

The form that Selene took wasn't her true shape: she only reflected those around her, to help fit in. Not even Luna could morph her form with the ease that Selene did, nor hold a body that wasn't her own indefinitely. The Nephilim was as alien as she was strong though, and she seemed only to mimic the emotions of ponies around her, like she never entirely understood them, always standing too still or staring too long with those both awful and beautiful eyes of hers... she was _apart_.

Except with Luna, who Selene had her head bowed to as she explained in a gentle voice: "There is a presence inside Father's mind... it shields itself from my powers, and hides in the maze of Father's thoughts and instincts. I can hear it still, laughing to itself... but I cannot find it.

"However, with the help of the Dawn Bringer..." Selene's eyes roved for a moment to Celestia, before returning to Luna. "I can bring you three together. I do not doubt this entity will attempt to block you out... but I believe with both Twilight Sparkle and Luna Brynhild putting pressure on their link with Scrivener Blooms will be enough to strain this entity's powers, and with your permission, Mother and Father, I will attempt to force entry into your linked subconscious as well. Together, we should be more than strong enough to destroy the barrier this creature defends itself with."

Scrivener and Luna shared a hesitant look, then both glanced at Twilight as she bit her lip... before blushing quietly as she felt the tingle of their emotions. They weren't scared of her forcing the link and witnessing... that shared, mental world... they were afraid of asking her to do this for them. Never of her seeing their innermost sanctum, the very seat of their mixed souls...

"I'm ready." Twilight Sparkle said quietly, and Selene smiled softly at this, the Nephilim nodding slowly as Scrivener and Luna both gave grateful and compassionate looks to the Lich, mirroring one another for a moment and making the violet mare laugh a bit. "It's... been a while since you two have reflected so much."

"Well... now you reflect us too." Scrivener said softly, and Twilight blushed but smiled in agreement, nodding herself. Then the charcoal stallion sighed a little, returning his eyes to Selene and saying hesitantly, carefully avoiding meeting her endless gaze: "It's... I don't like this entirely, but... if you think it'll force Valthrudnir out of hiding, let's do it. It's going to hurt though, isn't it?"

"I didn't mention that it would because I know you do not care." Selene said with a strange kindness in her voice, and Scrivener slumped with a mumble as Luna glowered at the Nephilim. The alien creature only turned her eyes towards Celestia, however, tilting her head and asking curiously: "What is your concern?"

All eyes roved up to Celestia, who was frowning nervously as her eyes roved over the four, before she finally sighed quietly as she turned her gaze down to Scrivener, saying softly: "Just worries for you, brother. Especially if this is some form of Valthrudnir... even if it's only your mind playing tricks on you, a replica of Valthrudnir would still be... dangerous."

"Say what truly bothers you, Dawn Bringer." Selene said kindly, and Celestia grimaced a little and gave the Nephilim an almost-frustrated look, but the strange entity only smiled in response. "They are your family, and I am but a humble servant. There is no need to not speak your mind here."

"I..." Celestia stopped, and then she shook her head slowly before sighing quietly as the ponies gazed up at her silently, and her own eyes looked between the three pairs of irises locked on her. "I wish that I could go with you."

"Thou art here, and thou can help us... find our way in, and if necessary, bring us out of danger, Celestia. Thou already does more than enough for us, big sister. In fact, thou all too often does too much." Luna replied quietly, and the two siblings gazed at one another before they traded a quick, fierce embrace for a moment, then pulled apart as the sapphire mare grinned a little up at Celestia. "Besides, say true: thou art just jealous thou cannot join us in the blissful nightmare inside Scrivener's mind. Sick and warped Celestia, go get thy own husband"

Celestia only sighed and shook her head slowly, but a faint smile lingered around her features all the same before Luna turned back to Selene, becoming a little more serious as she asked quietly: "I take it thy powers will aid in guiding us? When the static blocks our link with Scrivener..."

She traded a look with Twilight, who nodded hesitantly: since she was still getting used to the whole feeling of 'connecting,' it wasn't as familiar for her... but all the same, she had still felt _something_ was wrong when Scrivener had started acting a little strange during the book signing. A feeling like... rough wool cloth, or humming white noise, inside the wall of her skull.

Selene only smiled calmly in response, slowly turning her alien gaze to Scrivener as she half-answered softly: "I shall create a resonance, yes. It should be easy for yourself and Lady Twilight to follow, Mother."

"Mother... 'tis so strange. The Nightmares and demons call me sister, the Nephilim calls me 'mother,' and I suppose soon enough the dragons will begin referring to me as 'cousin.'" Luna remarked dourly, rolling her eyes before moodily glancing over at Celestia. "Just so long as thou does not refer to me as 'daughter.' 'Twould be disturbing. Mostly because I do not want to grow up into thee."

"Yes, that's what's wrong with the picture." Scrivener mumbled as Twilight strode up beside him, and when Luna glared at the stallion, he cleared his throat and lamely looked towards Selene. "So uh... I guess we should probably get moving with this, then."

Selene nodded in agreement before her dark eyes roved towards Celestia, even as she instructed kindly to the three linked ponies: "Sit and lower your heads. Breathe slowly, and do not resist either the Dawn Bringer's influence or my own. Scrivener Blooms, it is particularly important that you do not fight us... no matter how afraid you are, no matter what is threatened to be revealed."

The stallion looked up nervously, not liking what that implied, before Luna said quietly: "Do not be an idiot, Scrivy. I love thee for thy... monstrousness."

"You don't have to hide anything from us, Scrivener. We both... we both care about you. Not just in spite of your flaws but... because of them." Twilight added softly, and the charcoal stallion smiled a little as he closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But I think I know what Selene is talking about too, and... it's instinct, I guess, to try and hide what's inside your heart of hearts, in the shadows of your soul." Scrivener murmured quietly, before he shook his head and cleared his throat, dropping down to a sitting position and closing his eyes as he nodded a little to himself, breathing slowly in and out. "But... I'm ready, if the others are. Let's get this over with."

Twilight and Luna both sat and nodded as well, mirroring each other unconsciously, and Selene smiled again in her strange, soft way as she gazed over them all before she murmured: "Very well then. Relax... Dawn Bringer, put them to sleep, and I shall work with you as best I can. I am only half-pure, after all. Twilight Sparkle, Luna Brynhild... concentrate on Scrivener Blooms."

Celestia only nodded uneasily, then bowed her head forwards as Luna and Twilight did as bid, and the charcoal stallion could feel the powers of both Nephilim and ivory winged unicorn behind him beginning to work against his mind. He felt his breath catch in his throat, his heart thud, and heard static fill his ears before his anxiety spiked as Valthrudnir whispered: _And precisely what do you plan to achieve by this, pathetic little creature? Doesn't it strike you as fruitless to plot against me when I hear every word spoken, every thought archived? Or have I already made you this terrified and desperate?_

Scrivener heard the words growing louder in his mind as he listed forwards, legs trembling beneath him as he closed his eyes tightly... and when he opened them, he was no longer on the pyramidal structure that formed the front of the Thorn Palace, but instead on black mire almost as solid and hot as asphalt, in a world where massive blades and statues of ice jutted up beside dead, bleeding trees. A world that he knew was in his head, yet felt even more real than the temple-top in Subterra had.

And standing beside a large table outfitted with a gorgeous silver chessboard, was Valthrudnir. He was idly playing with one of the knights, smiling coldly as he tilted the jade, horse shaped piece back and forth before setting it calmly down in front of the rows of pawns, saying softly: "Knight to C3. Your move, Scrivener Blooms."

"I don't know how to play chess." Scrivener said blandly, and then he glanced moodily down at his clawed forelimb, flexing it slowly as the _Jötnar _gave him a distasteful look. Somehow, though, Scrivener was far from surprised to find himself once more in his half-wyrm, half-pony shape: this form was as familiar to him in his subconscious as his real body in the physical world by now, after all. "Why don't we play checkers instead? Or I know, we can play 'get the hell out of my head.'"

"You should be honored by the fact I so much as consider lowering myself to your infantile level and am willing to play this game with you at all. It's a little more aesthetically-pleasing than most _tafl_ games, but I would prefer something more... entertaining." Valthrudnir reached out and rested a finger on the head of the king piece: unsurprisingly, Scrivener noted it was in the shape of a dragon.

He grimaced and shook his head slowly, then looked up in surprise as the _Jötnar _glanced distastefully towards the dark, swirling sky above, where shimmers of golden energy were beginning to spark through the obscuring smog. Then the earth pony cursed under his breath as a ringing began to build in his ears, grabbing at his head, and Valthrudnir muttered: "Idiot philistines. No, I am confident that your little friends-"

He was interrupted by a pulse of sound as the mire around them rippled, then turned to black glass, and Valthrudnir looked down in surprise before cracks tore through the earth in every direction. And Scrivener cursed and fell forwards, shivering as the agony in his mind grew worse, but he grinned widely at the same time, forcing his eyes to open, looking up and rasping: "I'm sorry... were you saying something?"

Valthrudnir only scowled as the golden light in the sky grew brighter and larger, driving away more of the obscuring fog as the earth quaked. Nearby, a tall blade of ice vibrated, emitting a faint ringing that grew louder and louder, making Scrivener grab at his head as he curled forwards with a moan until it finally shattered into pieces of tiny shrapnel.

And through it all, the _Jötnar_ only looked displeased at most, before growling in disgust as the earth gave a short but firm rumble; enough to toss Scrivener to the ground and send the chessboard and pieces flying off the table, as more cracks shot through both ice and blackened trees nearby. One of the latter all-but-exploded into splinters and awful, gooey sap that was as red and thick as coagulated blood, splattering down over the glassy earth as Scrivener fought back the urge to scream when that godawful, horrible ringing began to build in his head again.

"They're only hurting you, idiot insect." Valthrudnir said contemptibly, his amber eyes glowing with disdain: he seemed to stand alone in his own little pocket of indifference, not hearing the ringing, not shaken by the trembling earth, not caring in the slightest as Scrivener began to writhe and give short, barking cries of misery. "I understand you desire to flush me out of this fortress, fool... but did you ever stop to think about the fact my fortress is within your mind? Oh, yes, all you've given me to work with here are shoddy and next-to-worthless materials... but their crudity doesn't change the fact that in order to get to me, they are going to have to very literally go through _you_."

Scrivener arched his back with a howl as the ringing intensified, his eyes snapping open and glowing sapphire for a moment as blood burst out of his maw and nostrils, and then he tumbled backwards as there was a sound like shattering glass and the darkness was blown away from the skies above.

Slowly, a single figure descended, as tranquil and patient in its graceful flight as if it were a dove settling towards a familiar roost. It landed quietly and gracefully on the shattered, blackened earth, before galactic eyes looked slowly and calmly up at Valthrudnir, and the glowing entity's wings slowly folded at its sides as it studied the _Jötnar _quietly.

Scrivener shivered weakly, coughing once and spitting out black blood before he cursed under his breath and slowly, carefully pushed himself to his hooves. His vision swam as he hugged his stomach with his scaled forelimb, and then he looked tiredly up as the dragon studied the Nephilim with interest in his amber eyes, murmuring thoughtfully: "An adequate energy source... Nihete's mind suffices well enough because of the Clay of Prometheus, but your power is that of the divine..."

Valthrudnir reached out towards her... and Selene only smiled calmly as white sparks flashed over the dragon's hand, making him recoil in surprise. He grasped at his hand for a moment, frowning, then looking disgusted as he glared up at Selene, who murmured softly: "Not the shell, but the soft spirit, the will and life energies of such a powerful being... but..."

There was a rumble, and a crackle of golden flame and lightning burst upwards over the _Jötnar_... but this time Valthrudnir didn't flinch, only continuing to look with loathing at the Nephilim as she murmured: "I cannot harm him even now. I do not believe any of us can."

"That remains to be seen!" snapped a voice, and Scrivener smiled faintly as he slowly hauled himself back up to his hooves, as a familiar presence strode up to one side... and then a second joined him on his other, the stallion bowing his head forwards and feeling almost overwhelming gratitude for the presence of Luna Brynhild and Twilight Sparkle.

The Lich was staring with disbelief at Valthrudnir, who had turned his cold amber eyes to these newcomers, while Luna had anchored herself, snarling furiously as her mane and tail burned like blue flames, her eyes glowing with rage. Scrivener could feel the anger, the hate, and the determination pulsing off her in waves, and it excited his own emotions, made him stronger as he gritted his teeth and straightened, setting himself as Luna snapped: "Thou has nowhere to run, nowhere to hide now, cur! Wretched abomination, leave my husband and I in peace!"

"Oh, Brynhild, believe me. I would be very glad to leave if I could, but it seems that I'm trapped here for now." Valthrudnir retorted disgustedly, shaking his hand out absently once before he glared over at the Nephilim, who was only continuing to regard him with her silent smile. "Cease staring at me, vile little harlot. If you have no further purpose here, then leave."

"How dare thou act like this is thy home, thy fortress, thy kingdom! I care not for what thou art, Scrivener, Twilight, Selene, we destroy the monster now!" Luna roared, and Scrivener snarled before he and the sapphire mare both shot forwards. But Valthrudnir only looked at them with disgust over his shoulder, barely even reacting as Scrivener felt too late something was wrong-

Luna smashed straight into... thin air. There was nothing there, and yet she was halted like she had run headfirst into a solid steel wall, her eyes bulging in shock as Scrivener's head twisted to the side to stare in disbelief. The sapphire mare simply tumbled backwards out of the air, hitting the ground heavily with a groan of pain as Scrivener continued to stagger dumbly forwards... at least, until Valthrudnir's loafer-clad foot smashed into the half-wyrm, half-pony and knocked him flopping onto his back with a curse.

"Idiots." Valthrudnir muttered, and then he only glanced up when Twilight shook her head quickly before snarling and snapping her horn forwards, unleashing a blast of blue flames, but the sapphire fireball seemed to strike the same invisible barrier that Luna had hit, exploding uselessly a short distance away from the _Jötnar_. "No, I was clearly wrong: your mental capacity clearly hasn't even developed to that stage of cognizance!"

Twilight winced, then shook her head and hurried forwards as Scrivener and Luna both picked themselves up, the stallion withdrawing slightly as the sapphire mare glared furiously at Valthrudnir, then turned her eyes to Selene when the Nephilim said quietly: "It is pointless. He cannot hurt us... but nor can we hurt him. For better or worse... he is entrenched in Father's mind."

Luna's eyes narrowed darkly at Selene, feeling both fear and fury as she shoved herself to her hooves: the Nephilim was calmly sitting in the same place where she had been before, only looking at them with her distant, casual interest, before she remarked softly: "He is very powerful, even now. We would do well to make an ally of him, not an enemy."

"No, Selene, I do not think you understand what you speak..." whispered another voice, and Valthrudnir looked up with a frown as the world around them darkened, the golden light above become poisoned with purples and blacks. "This interloper is not welcome here..."

Blue mist swirled through the air, then twisted and solidified into the shape of Nightmare Moon, as Scrivener winced and grabbed at his skull when it gave a pulse. He could feel a strange heaviness in his mind, and both Luna and Twilight twitched as well, even as the sapphire mare ignored her discomfort in favor of fury with a snarl. "Run away, mincing coward, or stay and die... but know that either way, thou shan't have any mercy from us!"

"I do not fear a mental construct any more than I fear the rest of you ignorant little insects." Valthrudnir retorted coldly, crossing his arms and looking balefully across at Nightmare Moon, as the enormous, dark entity slowly approached him. "You cannot harm me... at least, not without harming your precious little slave Nihete, too."

"His name is Scrivener Blooms, and he is King of the Night. He is my soulmate... all mine." Nightmare Moon whispered, her eyes glowing dangerously, her voice filled with venom. And even in her rage, Luna shivered a little, and Twilight looked up uncertainly before her eyes turned worriedly to Scrivener when he grasped his skull tightly with his claw, feeling that static ache building. "First you will bleed. Then you will suffer. Then you will be broken... but I will never let you die, arrogant beast."

Valthrudnir growled, baring his fangs, his amber eyes flashing as they locked with the intensely-glowing irises of Nightmare Moon... and then the dark equine entity's horn began to glow as her mane of blue flames wafted backwards.

The air around them began to darken as the world rumbled, and then Scrivener looked up in shock as Luna stumbled and Twilight cried out when the earth around them began to transform. Ice spread over the ground and liquid, black ooze vomited out of cracks in the land, as enormous towers and structures of frost and bone and what looked awfully like pulsing, diseased flesh began to rip up from the earth all around them.

And yet Valthrudnir looked unimpressed, even as the world rumbled, as screams sounded in the darkness, as chains and vines crawled up and pushed out of the horrific, living-nightmare structures surrounding them. He still stood in his own little pocket of being, the ground around him undisturbed, his arms still crossed even as he said disdainfully: "Circus tricks."

Scrivener Blooms, meanwhile, had fallen over, clutching his skull and groaning in an awful mix of pain, frustration, fury and despair, his body writhing, spitting mire as Twilight leaned over him with worry. He kept twitching in agony, nausea racing through his body as the strain on his mind grew worse and worse with every passing moment, as he felt so many different urges and needs and desires racing through his body, and so few of them made any sense whatsoever as Twilight cried out above him: "Wait! It's hurting Scrivener!"

But Luna had an almost-insane, terrible look on her face, her own sharp fangs bared in a wide grin, her eyes and horn both glowing as her mane writhed and whipped around her. She looked every inch as much a monster as Nightmare Moon in that moment, as she straightened and roared in a voice that shook the world around them: "Pathetic dog, thou would mock us? Thou only invites thy own suffering faster!"

"Hurt him... hurt him... blood and..." Scrivener rasped, trembling and grasping at his features, and then he snarled and clenched his eyes shut even as his eyes pulsed with sapphire light, trying to grin even through the agony running through his body as his form rippled and flexed. "Don't... can't..."

Twilight could feel it too, and it scared her: the desire for revenge, the anger, the hatred, the sheer _thrill_. The power... it was almost enough to blind her own senses, except she was terrified, too. Yes, some of that came from seeing Luna and Nightmare Moon so enraged, and more from how Scrivener was writhing on the ground in agony but still somehow... grinning... but most of it was because of the way that power... that desire... that hate and pain and fear and rage... it was all infecting her mind, crawling through her thoughts, and she wanted... she wanted...

The Lich trembled, then she leaned down and embraced Scrivener fiercely, burying her face against his neck and giving a hitching sob, and the stallion's eyes flickered before he frowned slowly as he looked up. And almost hesitantly, he reached a foreleg up, wrapping it around Twilight's neck... and when the Lich gave a second weak sob, this time Luna almost stumbled in place before looking hurriedly over her shoulder towards the two.

And now she actually saw the state they were in: Twilight, scared, and worse was Scrivener, shivering in agony, a mess of emotions he couldn't control thanks to the immense mental pressure she and Nightmare Moon were creating in his mind. Enough to reshape the world around them into... into what she saw mirrored the darkest parts inside themselves, but Valthrudnir was still looking contemptible, unhindered... and her hatred of the _Jötnar_ had blinded her. His presence had filled her with so much anger and... need to punish... and... and fear... she had forgotten everything but old and vicious instincts and almost...

Nightmare Moon was still snarling, but Luna shook her head hurriedly before saying sharply: "Cease! We are hurting only ourselves... thou art hurting only Scrivener!"

The dark entity looked up sharply at this, immediately recoiling, and the world around them rumbled ominously as her magic faded. Valthrudnir simply smiled coldly at this, bringing his hands up to slowly clap as he looked patronizingly over at Luna, and the mare had to fight not to be swallowed up in berserk rage again as he asked mockingly: "And did you figure that out all on your own, little Valkyrie, or did you have some help from the other special little infants in your class?"

"Interesting." Selene murmured, and when Nightmare Moon turned a cold gaze to the Nephilim, the ivory creature lowered her head, saying softly: "Of course I mean no disrespect, Mother. It is only that... this creature's life force is entwined with Scrivener's. They have a symbiotic link, but this strange entity has made it... parasitic. It feeds and uses Scrivener's energy, and hides behind him even now."

Scrivener breathed weakly in and out, trembling at these words even as the pain slowly began to fade, before he managed to whisper a near-silent 'thank you' to Twilight Sparkle. But she only clung to him, her eyes tightly closed, red-tinged tears running down her own cheeks as she kept her face buried into his neck even as the charcoal stallion shifted to sit up a little, asking quietly: "What does that mean? Does that mean..."

"It means what I said before, Nihete. We are trapped together for the moment..." Valthrudnir looked down at one hand disdainfully, studying his claws before he said softly: "But do not think that like last time I will give you the opportunity to turn my own powers against me. Besides, there is no need to try and force a metamorphosis this time... you are transforming quite well enough on your own into a monster and a battleship which I intend to use to reconstruct a suitable vessel for my spirit."

"Like a bag of sh-" Scrivener began moodily, but the _Jötnar_ rose a hand and clenched it into a fist, and the stallion's jaw snapped shut as he winced in pain and surprise. A moment later, the force vanished, but Scrivener was still left unsettled, rubbing slowly at his jaw as he mumbled: "Tactful as ever."

"Yes, says the insect who continues to aggravate the superior being in residence inside his puerile mind." Valthrudnir replied disdainfully, and then the _Jötnar _shook his head contemptibly before he asked coldly, as his amber eyes traveled around the group that still had him pointlessly surrounded. "So tell me, plebeians and inferior beings, are we done acting out this pathetic little ruse? Because I have several much more interesting games in mind if you insist upon playing."

"I would be careful, entity... the hatred that both Mother and Father harbor for you is great. Great enough they are willing to put themselves in harm's way to see you hurt yourself." Selene said softly, and the _Jötnar _looked moodily towards her. "We are all not so different. Let us put our provocations aside and aid each other, or at least negotiate."

Luna growled in disgust at this, and Valthrudnir's own amber eyes narrowed as Scrivener almost retched at the thought of trying to find common ground with the _Jötnar_. Only Twilight looked up with something like nervous hope, before Nightmare Moon voiced the thoughts of the others in cool, cruel tones: "We would rather die before working together. And were I less generous, Selene, I would be eager to see you punished and tortured for even daring to suggest such an atrocity."

Selene only bowed her head politely, and Valthrudnir snorted in disgust before Twilight looked up and asked almost weakly: "But then... what do we do?"

There was a surprised moment of silence as the _Jötnar's _attention slowly roved towards where the three ponies were standing close together, Luna still glaring, Twilight afraid – although she was no longer sure what scared her most – and Scrivener breathing hard as the pain and pressure in his mind pulsed faintly. Then the dragon simply smiled coldly and he held up a hand, saying derisively: "You mortals go back to your childish amusements, and I will be kind enough to retire into the depths of my glorious hovel in the sinking ship of worthless Nihete."

"If I'm worthless and you depend on me to survive, that makes you less than worthless." Scrivener muttered, and Valthrudnir's amber eyes flashed at this response, the white-scaled dragon gritting his teeth before Scrivener forced himself to look up, and asked almost pleadingly: "Why?"

There was silence, echoing through the dark world... and then Valthrudnir calmly snapped his fingers and vanished without answering, the calm island he had been standing on amidst the turbulence of the twisted world immediately dissolving in a geyser of mire. Scrivener only stared off into space before he glanced back and forth as Nightmare Moon slowly approached, but Selene was gone as well.

He cursed under his breath, and then he realized Twilight was still hugging him, turning his eyes almost embarrassedly towards her before the Lich glanced up at him. But she had no words, and neither did Luna as the sapphire mare gazed at Scrivener for a few long moments, then swallowed and looked towards Nightmare Moon.

The enormous entity of passion looked down over them slowly, her blue mane twisting uncertainly, her eyes apprehensive... and then she closed them and said finally, in a surprisingly-soft voice: "We will find the answer. There is no parasite that cannot be expunged... we... will find the answer to this menace, even if it means..."

"Valthrudnir's back." Scrivener said finally, and then he closed his eyes and pulled Twilight closer as the Lich shivered. Luna looked at them for a moment, then hurried over and joined the embrace, and for a little while that's all they did: sit there, holding each other, trying to reassure one another that it would be okay... even if Nightmare Moon herself continued to look almost fearful as she stayed and kept silent watch over her family in this corrupted, dark world.


	9. Foreshadows

Chapter Seven: Foreshadows

~BlackRoseRaven

Antares Mīrus smiled nervously over at Meadowlark as they walked side-by-side through Subterra. Burning Desire had asked them to visit, and the young stallion had felt that it would be a better use of his time than sitting around, worried, at the top of the Thorn Palace. Especially since he knew this was personal for his parents and... he wanted to give them space.

He kept shooting little, nervous looks at Meadowlark: she was quiet, trying to keep her own gaze ahead, her head bowed a little. She looked both humble and determined at once, and Antares hesitated before he opened his mouth... closed it... then finally said lamely: "You look nice."

Meadowlark gave him a softly-amused look: the only thing different than usual was the fact she was wearing a loose, almost-transparent white chemise that covered the scarred area on the side of her body. Antares lamely looked forwards again, and then Meadowlark sighed, saying finally: "Listen, if... if this is too hard, why don't we-"

"No, no. I... no." Antares shook his head almost desperately, and then he looked back and forth quickly before his eyes widened and he suddenly bolted across the street, the crimson Pegasus staring at him blankly as he hurried towards a wooden table next to a wagon filled with crates and knickknacks and flowerpots.

The demon behind the table glanced up with surprise as Antares approached, then the serpentine creature smiled widely, straightening and rubbing its claws together eagerly. "Prince Antares Mīrus! How many I serve you?"

"Uh... uh..." Antares blushed a little, then he gestured at a large silver locket that was engraved across the top with an arch of five ornate runes, and embossed with a crest he didn't recognize: it looked like a roaring beast of some kind. "That. How much for that and... are those lunar lilies?"

"Your mother's favorite." the demon said quickly, and Antares smiled a little as the demon reached out and touched one of the bouquets of flowers resting in a tall clay vase. "Fifty bits for the locket, but I'll give you the bouquet for free."

"Fifty?" Antares reared back in surprise, then he grabbed at himself before realizing he had no money, and he sighed tiredly. Then he glanced apprehensively over his shoulder at Meadowlark, who was still staring at him curiously from across the road, and he bit his lip before mumbling and nodding awkwardly: "Okay. But still, fifty..."

"Oh, it's a very old relic, Antares, from Helheim itself... they say there's a cherished secret inside it, that only those with the right touch can open." the serpentine demon replied seriously, even as Antares closed his eyes and his horn began to glow as he concentrated. But the demon seemed to recognize that Antares was listening all the same despite his attention being mostly elsewhere, as the entity wrapped its long, gangly limbs around its bare, green scaled body and continued with just the right amount of mysteriousness in his voice: "This family crest is ancient, after all... and as I'm sure you know, demons have a tendency to keep secrets. But who knows? You're the Prince of the Night, with associations from the lowest Nightmare rabble to the Mistress of the Night herself! Perhaps you can divulge its secrets."

Antares wheezed a bit as he finally dropped his head forwards, the glow dying out from around his horn as there was a faint pulse. The demon glanced up in surprise at this, his orange eyes glimmering before he looked dumbly back down as a Nightmare appeared out of thin air, carrying a large bag of coins in its maw, and the shadowy equine flicked its head to throw this immediately into the merchant's face.

The serpentine demon yelped, grabbing wildly at the bag before the Nightmare said irritably: "We low rabble may not be as mighty as some demons, but we will always be held closer to the masters of the night than you will, Greed entity." Then it paused, before turning a kind smile on Antares, saying gently: "It is a pleasure as always to serve you, young Prince. Do not look so worried... we are happy to help you, whether your need is great or small."

Then the Nightmare vanished from sight, and Antares cleared his throat awkwardly as the serpentine demon mumbled to himself before opening the pouch and looking down. He jangled the coins inside it a few times, then brightened a bit, nodding hurriedly and declaring: "That's perfect! The locket's yours and help yourself to a bouquet."

Antares smiled at this, nodding and mumbling a quick 'thanks' as his horn glowed and lifted both bouquet and silver jewelry. Then he turned and hurried back across the street, wincing and leaping high over a skeletal pony that flinched away with surprise before Antares landed safely beside Meadowlark and accidentally almost hit her with both items when he thrust them towards her with telekinesis, saying lamely: "Here!"

Meadowlark mouthed wordlessly, clearly not knowing what to do or to say as she glanced back and forth, then said finally: "Antares, I... I mean... you really didn't have to and... that's... that's a very nice thought and all, but..."

Antares' face fell a little, and the Pegasus sighed before smiling faintly after a moment at the hangdog expression on his features, shaking her head out a little before murmuring: "Well... the locket does look pretty. Okay, fine, fine. Help me put it on."

The glossy-black unicorn brightened at this, nodding quickly before he drew the bouquet in with telekinesis, hugging it against his chest as he narrowed his eyes in concentration and his horn glowed brighter. Meadowlark smiled a little at the sight, unable to stop that old warmth from rising up in her chest despite herself.

Although the Pegasus would probably never tell him, one of the things she loved most about Antares was the fact that he had so much trouble with magic. Even his most powerful spells weren't concentrated or long range, and maintaining something as simple as a telekinetic hold over an object could be enough to strain him. But that was why it made it all the more meaningful as he carefully opened the clasp at the back of the necklace with telekinesis, then slid both ends of the chain around her neck before she closed her eyes... and smiled when she heard the click of the clasp locking into place and felt the locket drop over her breast.

Antares sat back with a wheeze of relief, and then Meadowlark reached up and brushed her mane carefully back over the chain, her eyes opening as she gazed across at him. He was just sitting there, smiling at her embarrassedly, the bouquet of white flowers in his hooves... and after a moment, Meadowlark reached out and plucked one, quietly looking down at it before smiling softly and sliding it up into her mane behind an ear. "You can give the rest to Twilight. They're her favorite, right?"

"I dunno." Antares looked down lamely, kneading the flowers awkwardly between his hooves, then back up as he asked awkwardly: "You... you don't like it, huh?"

"No, Antares, it's a wonderful thought, I just..." Meadowlark glanced away embarrassedly, then frowned at the road, and for a moment the glossy black unicorn winced before she asked in a surprised voice: "What's that?"

Antares glanced to the side... then stared as well at the sight of two large silver insects lurking near the merchant's parked wagon. Silverbacks, like he had seen in the Everfree Forest... except he didn't think he'd ever seen the nasty little things inside Subterra before, or even around Canterlot. But when the stallion began to turn towards them, both insects scurried suddenly off, like they had sensed the glossy black unicorn had been staring.

He traded a look with Meadowlark, then finally smiled a bit and shook his head even as she looked at him apprehensively. "Just bugs, that's all."

"I don't think they've ever been seen around here before, though..." Meadowlark said quietly, and then she hesitated before glancing apprehensively over at Antares. "It bothers me. A few years ago, there were none of these things here... now, they're all over Equestria. It just... I don't know why, but it bothers me."

Antares opened his mouth to reassure her, to try and brush away what she was implying... and then he stopped himself as his eyes lingered on her. He thought of all the times she'd been right and he'd been wrong, even with his ability to understand things... but her intuition had always been sharper, and Meadowlark never blinded herself to the little details or the big picture like he sometimes did. His powers came with tunnel vision... Meadowlark's intuition made her see things even when she didn't want to see the connections.

He looked at her, then shook his head and said finally: "To be honest, I hope you're wrong, Meadow, because... if you're right, it could mean a lot of things I really don't want to think about right now. Not with Dad in the state he's in and... all this other stuff going on."

He quieted, then glanced down at the flowers before lifting them with telekinesis to carry them beside him as he began down the street. Meadowlark gazed after him softly, and then the Pegasus hurried to catch up to the stallion, gazing at him for a few moments before she asked in a murmur: "So it was that bad, huh?"

"I'm worried about Dad, yeah."Antares said softly, nodding and looking down, and then he smiled faintly as he glanced up and shook his head slowly. "It's not fair, you know? The way things pile up, I mean... and if Valthrudnir really is back... I... I don't know what I'll do. No one ever talks about him to me, really... they try really hard to avoid that particular subject."

Meadowlark nodded slowly, but she remained silent, and Antares glanced at her and bit his lip before he continued in almost a rush: "I fought so hard to save my parents and now... what if I did this somehow? I overheard Aunt Tia talking about how it had something to do with the card I used and I... for all these years I've been thinking about that... blurry part of memory and..."

He suddenly halted, then blushed and looked down, shaking his head as he almost lost his grip on the bouquet of lunar lilies before he mumbled: "Sorry, Meadowlark. I... I can just... talk to you."

The Pegasus smiled faintly, but before she could invite him to go on, their eyes were both drawn by a loud, cheery greeting to the front of Burning Desire's palace. The unicorn demon himself stood at the top of the stairs, grinning brightly and flanked on either side by a gorgeous mare... except their ram's horns, cloven hooves, and slitted, glowing eyes gave away the true nature of the beautiful, jewelry-adorned ponies. "Well, friends, it's wonderful to see you both! Oh, Meadow, I haven't spoken to you for months, and Antares, the last I saw you was at that little party for your father, and even then it was only briefly!"

The demon beckoned to them hurriedly, and Antares smiled lamely as both of the demonic mares immediately leaned in and studied him eagerly. They were succubi: lower-class Lust demons that thrilled in pleasures of the flesh and physical contact, but had a nasty habit of draining their victims of their vitality – sometimes in the form of spiritual energy, sometimes in the rawer form of blood – during or after intercourse.

Antares awkwardly looked at the two demon mares, and then he cleared his throat before carefully pulling the bouquet into two halves as best he could, and he offered either half to the two succubi. Both immediately giggled and took the flowers gladly, smiling at him delightedly before Burning Desire chuckled and said kindly: "There, darlings. You've gotten your look at the handsome young stallion and even a nice little gift. Now run along, girls, I'm sure I'll be calling for you later."

"Yes, Lord Desire." Both succubi bowed their heads to him, and then they leaned in on either side of the fiery unicorn and kissed either cheek. Burning Desire grinned pleasedly, winking at Antares as the glossy-black stallion sighed and Meadowlark rolled her own eyes, then blushed a bit when one of the succubi lingered for a moment, studying the Pegasus.

Then the demonic mare carefully pulled a lunar lily free and pushed it into her own raven-haired mane, mimicking the Pegasus before smiling and turning to hurry off with a happy look on her face. Meadowlark stared after her, and Burning Desire gave a content sigh as he looked over his shoulder, remarking: "My girls always make me think it's so much better to be beautiful and childlike than smart and ugly. Lucky for me, I'm both."

"Ugly and childlike?" Antares asked before he could stop herself, and Burning Desire huffed but smiled all the same before the glossy-black stallion blushed a little as the demon turned around to guide them inside. "Sorry, I... uh..."

As they walked down the widening bottleneck formed by the entrance hall, Antares couldn't help but look back and forth, his eyes staring at the exceptionally-detailed statues of mares posed in all manner of provocative positions, some sultry, some alluring, some downright debased. Meadowlark sighed tiredly and pointedly kept her eyes on the stone floor as Antares swallowed and said lamely: "I forgot about your... decorations."

"Yes, and I just commissioned a centerpiece for my garden that will be the crown jewel of the whole estate!" Burning Desire crowed, and Antares winced a little as he tried to keep his eyes forwards, before the demon's eyes glinted mischievously as he added: "And Meadowlark, darling, it's perfectly okay to look if you're curious. Why, if you're curious, I can even summon a pretty mare or two who would be oh so very glad to let you explore her every nook and cranny..."

"That's fine, thank you, Burning Desire... I think I know a mare's anatomy well enough anyway." Meadowlark mumbled, and when both Burning Desire and Antares halted to stare at her, Meadowlark glanced up curiously, then turned scarlet as she babbled: "Not like that! I... Antares!"

"Don't look at me, it's his fault! And you said it!" Antares said hurriedly, and then he stared past Meadowlark at the posed statue behind her for a moment, before he turned and hurriedly flicked his horn out, knocking the doors at the end of the hall open so he could run to a less-awkward area.

Meadowlark followed after him quickly, and Burning Desire trotted cheerfully along last, chuckling as they entered into an open foyer and he chastised playfully: "Now come on, my little ponies, don't you want to enjoy these gorgeous works of art? Why, your mother Luna just absolutely _adored _them when she visited, as I recall!"

"My Mom's always been really, really weird, though." Antares mumbled, and then he rubbed slowly at his face before sighing and asking pleadingly: "Can we just go somewhere where... I don't know, Lust demons won't throw themselves at us or we won't have to stare at... stuff like... _that_?"

"Oh, calm down, that's just how we Lust demons shake hooves. It means we like you. Well, usually. As long as you don't end up dying it means we like you." Burning Desire paused thoughtfully, then looked over at Meadowlark with a wink. "Would you like to shake my hoof, Meadow..."

His eyes flicked down to the locket around her neck, and then widened slightly, and the playfulness vanished from Burning Desire's features as he straightened slowly. And both Meadowlark and Antares stared up at him with surprise before the demon began to reach hesitantly out, then visibly worked to restrain himself, pulling his hoof away as he whispered: "Where did you get that? May... may I please see it?"

"I... Antares just bought it for me..." Meadowlark said hesitantly, and Burning Desire smiled a little, but his eyes were almost pleading before the Pegasus reached up and undid the clasp as Antares frowned at the demonic unicorn. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing is... wrong, it's just been... it's..." Burning Desire shook his head slowly, then he held both hooves up, almost like a foal, as Meadowlark held the locket by the chain. And the Pegasus hesitated only a moment longer... but it was only so she could study him, looking into the demon's eyes with concern for the way all his usual playfulness had been so completely demolished.

She carefully set the locket down in his hooves, and Burning Desire clutched it tightly for a moment, breathing a little harder before he rose it in front of his face with a look like awe. He smiled after a moment, then gazed over it at Antares, asking in a rush: "Do you know what this is? Where did you buy it from?"

"Just... a Greed demon who said it was very old, from Helheim probably. He overcharged me for it and told me some story about how only the right set of hooves could open it but... I don't think me or Meadowlark even tried. It doesn't even look like it can open." Antares said finally, glancing nervously at the locket: it did indeed seem like nothing but an oval piece of silver, after all, and the clasp looked as if it had worn away with time, but... all the same... "I bought it because those symbols, they mean..."

"Pride, Trust, Honor, Loyalty and Love." Burning Desire finished, and Antares smiled embarrassedly as Meadowlark glanced over at him with surprise, then blushed a little herself. "But this symbol on the front of the locket... this is the symbol of Duke Magister. And I think..."

Burning Desire bit his tongue, his horn glowing faintly as he rubbed a hoof over the front of the silver pendant as it lit up with the same aura... before there was a quiet click, and the locket swung open, both Antares and Meadowlark staring with surprise. And then the glossy black unicorn looked up with something like shock at how Burning Desire looked like he was almost going to start crying, even though he was smiling as wide and openly as he had used to with Twilight Sparkle. "Yes..."

Meadowlark and Antares both stepped forwards, and Burning Desire flushed and almost hid the pendant for a moment, both ponies rearing back... before the demon closed his eyes, then smiled faintly and murmured: "No... no, it's alright, I... here, look."

He lowered it back down, and Antares and Meadow both gazed at the portraits hidden inside the locket with surprise: one was of a demon that looked much like the profile of the crest embossed on the silver metal... but the other was a beautiful unicorn, with a vibrancy in her eyes that shone out even from the tiny, wonderfully-preserved painting.

Antares understood after only a moment: not just because of the similarities, but because of the trembles in Burning Desire's body, and the look on the demon's face. Because of his own experiences with that same longing, even if he knew that Meadowlark had gone through something similar. "That's... she's your mother, isn't she?"

"Yes. Yes, it is." Burning Desire looked up with a smile and a blush and... what seemed almost like gratitude, as he said softly: "Her name was Illuminia... and the demon, that's her father, Duke Magister. Well... adopted father, but he was always there for her. He adored her and took care of her, to the point where they made a pact together...

"But you see, a pact is a dangerous thing. And the Duke had many enemies... enemies who were cowards, and traitors, and liars, who weren't people like us, who believe that we can shape our own destiny... they just wanted to believe that all demons were nothing but monsters anyway, like it gave us all a right to act that way." Burning Desire's voice became bitter and sharp, the demon shaking his head fiercely... but the moment he looked back down at the pictures, he softened and murmured: "But it was my mother, you see, who taught me in the first place that demons could be good. And she never lied about that, because... the Duke was good. I strive to be like my grandfather every day... well... a little like other friends I was fortunate enough to have made in the past, too..."

He closed his eyes, then chuckled a little and murmured: "I'm sorry. I went off on a tangent... I..." He halted, then took a calming breath before saying softly: "My Mom... she died after giving birth to her fourth child, my youngest sister. She died because Duke Magister was murdered, by a devil named Cupidus. But while the Duke died quickly, my mother... died very slowly, and painfully. It.. I wasn't allowed to see her at the end, and I was still just a foal anyway and... it..."

He shivered once, then looked down silently before stroking the portrait, whispering: "I hope she's with the Duke now, or at least my father. My father was a hard stallion but it was never his fault... he was just hurt, and disillusioned, and... I never helped matters. I was such an idiot child when I was a mortal... and well, that hasn't changed much, but I don't sit and cry anymore when things go wrong. I get up, and I do something and... I... I work towards my goals every day."

Burning Desire fell silent, then he reached up and rubbed slowly at his eyes with one hoof before closing the locket and smiling faintly as he held it back out towards Meadowlark. She looked up at him with surprise, and then the stallion said softly: "It's not mine. It's yours. I may be part Greed but that only means I understand the rules of property all the more and... besides. If I take what's not mine, violet will scold me."

He laughed a little, and Meadowlark smiled faintly before she shook her head, glancing almost apologetically at Antares before she returned her eyes to Burning Desire and quietly pushed the hoof holding the locket back towards him. "No. It means a lot more to you than me... I mean, it's a beautiful locket but... those pictures inside..."

"Yes, I... I don't think I've even told violet all the truth about my past. More than most, but... seeing these things, that these relics of Magister's do still exist..." Burning Desire looked down at the locket, and then he closed his eyes and bowed his head forwards, his horn glowing. And a moment later, the silver jewelry vanished with a puff of flame, and Antares felt both glad and a little disheartened all at once as he gave Meadowlark a faint smile. _Only I could buy a gift to try and impress the mare I like, and end up impressing a demon stallion instead_.

Then Burning Desire stepped forwards and hugged them both fiercely against his body, his fiery mane wafting backwards as the two both wheezed in surprise: the demon's body was intensely hot, and more than heat, his very emotions seemed to pulse out of his body, both ponies experiencing for a moment the depth and wild array of the fiery unicorn's feelings as he whispered: "Thank you."

"You're... you're welcome..." Antares managed, reaching up and awkwardly patting the demon on the shoulder, smiling lamely and feeling like his skin was beginning to scald just from contact with the fiery stallion's frame. "I... uh... I think you're going to set us both on fire."

Meadowlark managed a wheeze of agreement, and Burning Desire only grinned, squeezing them firmer for a moment as he remarked cheerfully: "Now, Antares, normally I'd point out I'm very happy with mares... but if you're really interested in having me set your body aflame, I would be more than happy to oblige this one time in return for-"

Antares groaned and snapped his horn upwards, and there was a flash of white light before Burning Desire yelped and leapt backwards, bursting apart into a conflagration that quickly coalesced backwards into the form of a small red firebird. This swooped hurriedly upwards and away, landing on one of the rafters high above, and Meadowlark fell forwards with a groan as Antares shook his head out, before Burning Desire complained: "It's very rude to use an exorcism on a demon in their own home, Antares Mīrus!"

The glossy black unicorn only mumbled, unable to form too coherent a response before he leaned awkwardly over and pulled Meadowlark to her hooves, and she glanced up at him and smiled. Their eyes locked, and for a moment, the heat in their bodies both rose... and then they hurriedly turned their gazes away and blushed, even as Meadow gave a minute tremble and Antares took a deep gasp of air, like he had been holding his breath this entire time.

From above, Burning Desire looked down at them thoughtfully in his firebird form, then he smiled to himself before hopping carefully along the rafter and cupping his beak with one wing, whispering loudly down to Antares: "Hey, kid. Only you can hear me right now, don't worry... if you like her so much, why don't you just kiss her?"

Antares looked up in surprise with a blush, glancing over his shoulder incredulously as Meadowlark looked moodily up at the firebird: she could definitely still hear Burning Desire. But Antares was still looking dumbly up, and the demon advised gently: "Don't be stupid, take a look at her... she doesn't want trinkets or gifts or toys, she just wants a promise that you're going to be there for her. And you need to show her that the person you're doing this for the most isn't her, it's _you_. Because you're just lucky enough that mare doesn't want a slave, she wants a stallion who's going to stand up beside her on his own hooves."

Meadowlark hurriedly looked down, gazing across at Antares with the faintest blush as Antares drew his eyes away from the firebird, and for a moment, the two ponies looked at each other before Burning Desire leapt off his perch and flew quickly away, calling cheerfully: "I'll be back in a moment, you two!"

The firebird sailed away and down through an archway at the other end of the foyer, but Meadowlark and Antares only continued to look at each other, their gazes locked, almost hearing one-another's thoughts, tasting one another's emotions. Then, slowly, Antares leaned in... but instead of moving to kiss her, he quietly rose a hoof.

Meadowlark tilted her head, but rose her own, and the unicorn grasped it gently as he smiled at her faintly, saying softly: "Ever... since we were kids, I think... I've always cared about you. So much... so damn much. And I know we've had our differences and... I know a few times we almost killed each other and I... I want to apologize. Not just for how much I've hurt you, not just for how much I've screwed up, but... because... I forgot to live for a little while. And then I... I insulted you when I came here at first, asking for you to be my marefriend because that's what everyone else was telling me to do, not for the right reasons. Because I was scared I was going to miss being able to be with you, and for selfish reasons, instead of... because you're incredible, and wonderful, and beautiful.

"And I think... I think I've grown up enough now to understand what has to be done. I'm not going to make stupid promises to you, Meadowlark, and I'm... I'm never going to lie to you." Antares looked up into her eyes quietly, nodding slowly once. "And I want this. I want us to be together. But I also want it to be... what you want."

Meadowlark looked across at him quietly, and Antares smiled faintly at her before he said finally: "I'm... if you don't... I think I'm going to kiss you now. So... uh..."

Antares broke off, then leaned slowly forwards... before he trembled when Meadowlark reached up a hoof between them and gently stopped him, pressing against his lips. She looked into his eyes softly, and he gazed back silently before she said softly: "Wait."

She slowly slid her hoof away from his mouth, cupping Antares' cheek as she squeezed his hoof in her own, and then she smiled faintly at him, asking quietly: "Are you honestly ready for this? Are you honestly going to be happy yourself? Do you... really... care about me?"

Antares remained silent for a moment, closing his eyes as he tried to think of all the words he wanted to say, the promises he wanted to make... but then, instead, he reached his free hoof up and slid it through Meadowlark's mane as he leaned in and kissed her slowly, saying everything he needed to without speaking a single word.

Meadowlark melted against him, the Pegasus sliding her own limb around his neck and kissing him fiercely back as she pushed forwards. And when the kiss broke, she clung to him, burying her face against his neck with a tremble as Antares embraced her against his body, their hooves still locked between them as he held her tightly and said finally: "Yes."

The Pegasus laughed a little against him, and then she closed her eyes, smiling, feeling his heart beat as they rested together. His breathing was slow and even, but there was an almost palpable feeling of something loosening inside him, of the chains of pain and sorrow that he had been bound up with clinking and loosening...

And Antares felt it too, holding Meadowlark close as he felt the faintest touch of something along his spine, could swear he felt the feeling of lips brush his ear, the tickle of a mane as something... someone... passed close by him. He felt like he was being reassured... that it was okay, because amidst all his jumbled promises made to Meadowlark, he'd made a few to himself as well.

The two ponies held each other close, and then Antares said finally, softly: "I'm never going to forget Prestige Luster, Meadow, and maybe I shouldn't... talk about her so soon after... you know... but I want you to know I'm never going to compare you to each other. You're two different ponies, and the problem was never... never that you weren't right for me, or she was better. It was just that... the way things worked out..."

"I remember. And I think I only have myself to blame, but... I'm... I'm honestly glad you had that time with her, Antares. She... she had good effects on you, and she was a good friend." Meadowlark quieted, and then she drew back a little, looking into his eyes and smiling faintly. "And I'm never going to ask you to forget about her. I know I can... only imagine what it must feel like, to have lost her in the first place, and now to... be living without her. But I want to think this is what she'd want for you... to move forwards. She... she always worked hard for you."

"I know. She pushed me, motivated me, bullied me when I needed it. She kept me going." Antares laughed a little, and then he closed his eyes as the two ponies finally parted, their hooves staying linked for a moment longer before sliding apart, and then the young stallion smiled across at her. "And I know ponies aren't just.. talking nonsense when they say stuff like that anymore. But that was really hard to believe at first and... even now, well..."

"I know. But I know you, Antares... you hurt over things, and you don't forget things very easily. But that's okay, because... it's part of who you are, and I love you for it." Prestige replied quietly, and then she shook her head and added softly: "We can talk about it as much as you want, okay? I'm here for you."

"I appreciate it, Meadow. How... how understanding you've been." Antares stopped, then he reached up and squeezed her shoulder gently, murmuring softly as he looked into her eyes: "You're... you're better to me than I deserve."

Meadowlark only shrugged a little, and then they both glanced up as Burning Desire strode back into the room with a warm smile on his face. Antares cocked his head curiously as the demon approached, looking at the objects floating easily beside the fiery unicorn before Burning Desire said warmly: "In the old days, when you received a gift, you always gave something in return... whether it was simply a token of gratitude or something of equal value, it didn't matter, only that you showed your appreciation this way."

Burning Desire smiled a little as he looked back and forth between them, then he passed one of the two objects forwards to Meadowlark, and she reached up to take the heavy, leather-bound tome curiously in her front hooves as the stallion said softly: "This is for you. I know that you've been trained as a healer under that wonder-working shaman, Zecora, so you should understand many of the references to the rituals. But do be careful, sweet Meadow... this book isn't just on the culture of demons, but there are very real spells written in these pages, and even invoking a scrying ritual can invite dangerous entities in to play."

Meadowlark gazed reverently up at Burning Desire, then she nodded slowly before the fiery unicorn smiled and turned his eyes to Antares, offering the second item to him. The glossy-black stallion cocked his head curiously as he reached up to take the offered object in his hooves, studying it with interest as Burning Desire said kindly: "This isn't much, but you're a tricky pony, Antares. But I hope this can be of some use to you."

"Is it... what is it?" Antares asked awkwardly, as he turned the object back and forth in his hooves: he didn't quite understand what he was holding. It just seemed like a large jar of some kind, with a lid locked on tightly by several heavy clasps, and then he carefully reached up to try and pop one of these open, but Burning Desire winced and quickly caught his hoof.

"I wouldn't do that." the demon said delicately, and then he reached down and patted the lid of the urn twice, saying kindly: "It's for magic amplification, let's put it that way. Your mother will know... well, both your mothers. Just... uh... please, don't open it." The demon paused, then reflected: "Your mothers. I've always had this fantasy I would meet two mares who lived together serendipitously and wanted to become mothers, and begged me to play the part of helping them father foals. Not the actual fathering mind you, but the making..."

"Please don't share things like that." Antares mumbled, and then he frowned as he shook the jar a few times, and Burning Desire winced a bit and hurriedly stepped backwards before the glossy black unicorn slowly looked up at this reaction, scowling a little. "Wait. This thing is dangerous, isn't it? What precisely am I holding here?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing hard to get, anyway..." Burning Desire said evasively, and Meadowlark frowned a little as well now, the two ponies looking across at the demonic stallion before he cleared his throat and explained slowly: "Well, it's made out of a rather special clay, inscribed with all kinds of runes, enchanted as you can clearly feel..."

Both ponies glared at him, and Burning Desire finally sighed and admitted lamely: "It may so happen to be filled with the ashes of demons and contains several rather angry lost souls, which is where it draws its energy from."

Antares winced and almost threw the urn away, and Burning Desire yelped as he quickly caught it with telekinesis before it could hit the ground, the glossy-black unicorn asking incredulously: "And you're trying to give me a Curse Jar as a gift?"

"It's not a Curse Jar and I didn't make it! They're nasty, no longer sentient demon energies, anyway, I checked and everything!" Burning Desire argued, lifting the jar and thrusting it back towards Antares, but the glossy black stallion winced away before grumbling and finally taking it when the jar bumped firmly against his face a few times. "Look, it's very, very rare, and it should help you with your magic. You should be able to use this thing to cast portal spells, so if anything it's really a very thoughtful gift."

Antares only mumbled under his breath, but he finally took the jar with a tired sigh, looking sourly down at it before grumbling: "This thing had better not be... you know. Evil. And I don't even know any portal spells. Time and space magic is way, way above anything I can do."

"Well, violet or Luna can teach you over a few years, I'm sure." Burning Desire said reasonably, and Antares hesitated before sighing and nodding grudgingly. "Just think of this as a battery that recharges itself over time, because that's really all it is. Unless you break it. Then you'll be dealing with some mindless forces of sin incarnate."

Antares glowered up at Burning Desire, and then the demonic stallion clapped his front hooves together cheerily and asked brightly: "Now, what say we take a little walk and find some entertainment, shall we? I have just the perfect way to spend the afternoon in mind, young lovers!"

"I don't like when you say things like that." Antares mumbled, and Meadowlark hid a smile behind a hoof as Burning Desire only grinned and then spun around, whistling cheerfully before the glossy black unicorn sighed. Then he tilted his horn, lifting both the urn and Meadowlark's book with telekinesis as the Pegasus gave him a smile, and the two fell in step behind the eccentric demon.

* * *

Late that night found the dining hall filled by ponies of every shape and size, all sitting around one enormous black table. Scrivener Blooms, Luna, and Twilight Sparkle were all smiling, although even their most distant friends could see they were worried about something... but the three were putting on a strong front, and not letting whatever concerns poisoned their minds ruin this time they had to share with friends and family.

Celestia seemed a little worried herself, but was striving to take after her family's example... and Sleipnir's endless pestering of her seemed to be helping distract her from her own thoughts. Cowlick kept jumping every time a Nightmare appeared out of thin air to refill the dishes of food on the table, while Avalon and Aphrodisia were apparently having an eating contest as Antares stared at them disbelievingly and Meadowlark only paged curiously through the book she had been given.

Near her brother, Scarlet Sage was holding the hoof of another mare seated comfortably beside her: an earth pony with a bright yellow coat and a vibrant red mane, her orange eyes happy and pleasant and a bandanna keeping her crimson locks tied back. Apple Bloom, Scarlet Sage's partner, and a pony who was like a daughter to Luna and Scrivener.

She was currently arguing with Cowlick about something, before the engineer winced when a Nightmare appeared right beside her to lean past and pick up an empty bowl, then simply vanish from sight again. And then the engineer glared when Apple Bloom laughed, saying flatly: "You shut up, or I'll demote your flank."

"You remind me of Scoot. She'd always work so hard to never admit how scared she was of anything, and ended up just making herself even more afraid of whatever was bothering her." Apple Bloom remarked, then she smiled amusedly and glanced over at Scarlet Sage, giving her hoof a light squeeze. "She and Sweetie wanted to know if we could get together sometime soon, by the way. I think they miss the old days."

"That'd be fun." Scarlet Sage smiled back, then she shook her head and glanced down the table, before frowning a little and asking Antares awkwardly: "Uh... does Avalon know what she's eating?"

"What?" Antares looked up, then winced at the fact both Avalon and Aphrodisia were now stuffing dumplings into their face, the glossy-black unicorn saying hurriedly: "Ava, wait, those aren't pastries, they're meat!"

Avalon froze with a dumpling half-raised to her mouth, at least three mostly-chewed ones stuffed into her mouth, and she slowly looked towards Antares as the stallion winced and Aphrodisia paused and swallowed her own food before saying sheepishly: "Whoops. Sorry, I forgot that normal ponies don't eat meat or anything. But it's still really good, right?"

Avalon slowly turned a multitude of sickly colors, then sprung away from the table: all she managed to do was hurry into a corner before vomiting loudly, however, and Rainbow Dash winced and hurried out of his seat as Applejack sighed and glanced awkwardly down the table. "Uh, say, Twilight, uh... do you have anything for sick ponies?"

"Selene, a pony requires medicine!" Luna called loudly as her horn glowed faintly... and a moment later, the strange, ivory Nephilim appeared out of thin air with a calm smile, gazing affectionately towards Luna even though there was a distinct surliness in the eyes of the sapphire mare. "Good. Please attend to poor Avalon and clean up the mess."

"Yes, Mother." Selene said softly, and Celestia sighed and looked pointedly at Luna as a few others at the table shifted in surprise: the Nephilim was the Overseer, after all, in charge of all of Subterra. But Luna only looked grouchily back at Celestia as Selene went about her business with the same calm, unchanging expression.

"We used to eat until we vomited in the old days. 'Twas fun, really." Sleipnir remarked, and then he winced when Pinkamena punched him in the side, rubbing awkwardly at the offended area. "What? I do not do it anymore, do I?"

"Only because I think a fatass like you could devour our entire store and still be hungry afterwards." Pinkamena muttered, and then she glanced down the table and added mildly: "And hey, kiddo, take it easy there. You don't want to be too much like your Daddy, do you?"

Aphrodisia only smiled brightly in return, and conversation went back to normal as Rainbow Dash glanced at Applejack, who nodded and quickly excused herself as the blue stallion hefted his ill-looking daughter onto his back. Selene lingered for only long enough to dissolve the large puddle of puke in the corner with a flick of her horn before she followed after them.

Big Mac shook his head with a small smile, and beside him, a sky-blue Pegasus glanced curiously up, reaching up to run a hoof through his darker, unkempt navy mane. "Poor kid. We were supposed to go flying later with her father, too, run through a few practices."

"I'm sure she'll be just fine in a little while." Big Mac said with a smile, reaching up and squeezing the stallion's shoulder, and then he paused before glancing curiously over at Cowlick when she snorted in amusement.

"Pretty sure she ate enough meat to kill ten ponies, but I'm also pretty sure Avalon there ain't gonna lay around and cry about it too long. Don't worry, flyboy, you'll get your flight time with Dash's daughter. Although I think it's really Dash you're all googly-eyes over." Cowlick remarked, and then she paused and glanced mildly over at Big Mac. "Then again, pretty sure if I got my nasty little hooves on a stud like Mac, I'd drag him off to the bedroom and wouldn't ever let him leave."

Big Mac slowly picked up his cup of water and sipped from it awkwardly, and then Cowlick rubbed at her face and looked down the table towards Spike and Rarity, adding meditatively: "Wonder what it must be like with a dragon, though. Then again, maybe I should ask Luna or Celestia if I really want to know the whole story."

"What's what like, Cowlick?" Ross asked curiously, and the engineer mare smiled amusedly over at him before reaching up and stroking his mane back tenderly.

"Oh, you know. Dirty stuff that don't interest you none. But don't worry, you're my favorite, handsome. You're the pony for me. I just like to dream." Cowlick looked meditatively around the table, rubbing a hoof absently down her own breast. "Although some days I feel like slipping a little something in your coffee."

"I don't drink coffee, though. Not usually at least, nope." Ross replied curiously, and Cowlick smiled as she gave him an amused look, warmth in her eyes.

"Metaphor, handsome. You remember that, right?" She gazed at him gently, then paused before turning a glare towards another pony seated at the table, snapping: "Stop your damn staring at me or I'll throttle you with that fancy tie of yours."

Barry hurriedly cleared his throat and dropped his head, wincing and staring down at his soup before shivering and pushing the stew away. He hesitated, then awkwardly glanced over towards Scrivener, and the charcoal stallion sighed tiredly as he said moodily: "This is your own fault for showing up here."

"I... I was just trying to let you know the score, champ! And besides, I mean... okay, yes, okay, it's very nice to be here and all and your friends are wonderful ponies, wonderful..." He halted, looking lamely back and forth down the table, eyes dancing nervously over Nirvana, Spike, the three young half-Phooka, and the Nightmares that were appearing more frequently now as more ponies excused themselves. "Uh... people. You can't blame me for being a little weirded out though. I mean, I'm sitting beside a former Wonderbolt, which is cool as hell, but that demon also tried to eat me."

Sleipnir, on the other side of the table, automatically looked at Pinkamena, and his wife grumbled and punched him in the foreleg, saying sourly: "It wasn't me, asshole. Besides, look at him, he's all wrapper and no filling."

Barry looked ridiculously hurt by this comment, and Scrivener slapped his forehead with a hoof before Luna interjected kindly: "Well, Barry, if it is of any consequence Hevatica has very discerning tastes. I am sure she merely mistook thou for a tasty treat, with all the... tawdry bundling thou art done up in, 'tis all."

"Tawdry... hey! This suit cost me a fortune!" Barry grabbed at his clothing in vexation, blushing slightly as Twilight Sparkle sighed quietly and Celestia gave Luna a pleading look. "You know what? I've been trying to hold back from this, champ, because... because we laugh and have fun a lot, but... you and your friends, you and... _her _and... you... you're really not... nice."

Barry stumbled to a halt, and the miniscule amount of courage he had managed to summon up vanished when Scrivener simply looked at him blankly, the smaller, lanky earth pony half-hiding and squeaking: "Don't fire me or feed me to demons!"

"'Tis cute, does thy pet do other tricks as well?" Sleipnir looked up curiously at Scrivener, and the charcoal stallion only sighed tiredly as he looked moodily at Barry.

"I've tried teaching him how to shut up, but that doesn't exactly seem to be going very well." Scrivener remarked dryly, and then he grumbled a little and shook his head, adding finally: "Barry, look. We're mean, because... we're... mean."

Luna and Twilight both looked flatly at Scrivener, and the dark-coated stallion shrugged and looked lamely around the table before Pinkamena rolled her eyes and spoke up suddenly: "Look, douchebag, you're in our house now, and our rules are simple. You be yourself and say what the hell you want. Sure, we're not walking around, sharing our feelings with each other and being all nice. But we're honest, and we take care of each other, and we don't mince our words. Just because I tell Scrivener here he's a jackass doesn't mean I like him any less. He is a jackass."

"I am a jackass." Scrivener agreed, and then he smiled over at the demon, but she only growled in response to him before the stallion looked at Barry as he glanced up meekly. "What Pinkamena's saying is trust in our actions, not our words. Look, once Luna and I have had our coffee after our meal and everything, I'll walk you out of Subterra. That way you can avoid upsetting any other demons. Some of the entrances from Canterlot might be public now, but that doesn't mean the demons like ponies wandering down into their city all that much."

"God you're weird. Talking about it like it's the ponies' fault above and... no, no, forget I said anything." Barry hid behind the table again when Pinkamena glared at him, even as Sleipnir reached up and put a soothing hoof on her shoulder. Then the agent winced as he looked back and forth, adding lamely: "And hey, Soarin' here might be a demon in the air but... he's not really... a demon, right?"

"No, but... you know. They didn't trust me at first but... I spent plenty of time here working on and off with Starlit Knights and hanging around and... they get used to you." Soarin' said lamely, rubbing the back of his head and giving a small smile. Then he cleared his throat a bit, glancing over at Big Mac. "Just took patience, right? Although I was pretty freaked out myself at first, wasn't I?"

Big Mac only smiled and nodded in return, and Barry mumbled a little before he shrank down a bit in his seat. Gradually, everyone else left, until Barry was sitting with Celestia, Luna, Scrivener and Twilight Sparkle.

The agent had calmed down a little, although he was now nervously playing with a meat dumpling and tossing anxious looks at the Nightmares and other demons cleaning up the table. Scrivener was doing his best to ignore his agent, however, as he and Twilight argued over some old language theory and Luna sat back, looking almost... content, in spite of everything. Celestia had a cup of tea, sipping at it and listening with interest to the conversation before she glanced upwards with surprise at the figure that sauntered calmly in through the archway.

Scrivener and Twilight fell silent as well as Luna looked up with a slight grin, her eyes gleaming with interest... but also faint apprehension, as she asked mildly: "And what brings thou, of all the miserable creatures in this universe, to my pleasant little abode?"

"Just because in your mind all of Subterra belongs to you, Brynhild, that doesn't make it true." retorted the unicorn that entered the room... or at least, Barry thought it was a unicorn, until his mind processed the fact that the beetroot-colored stallion was striding calmly along on his rear legs, and his upper limbs ended in not hooves, but black, smooth hands. The unicorn-like creature had a wavy golden mane and matching tail, and his eyes were ivory, as was the horn standing up from his skull: and the only thing that Barry could honestly relate to in terms of this creature was the fact that it was wearing a very nice, green-colored dress suit and perfectly-knotted tie.

"Kvasir, do not be an idiot. Anything that I desire to be mine becomes mine instantly, there is no greater truth than this." Luna replied pompously, sniffing loudly as she sat back in her seat, then she sighed and glowered over at Barry, who was mouthing wordlessly as Kvasir approached them moodily. "You, idiot. If there is one creature thou does not need fear it is this one. Oh, aye, he may be Valhalla's new master, but god or not 'tis still nothing more threatening than a homunculus."

"Yes, Brynhild, oh please, by all means tell every little mortal exactly who and what I am." Kvasir said distastefully, stopping on the other side of the table and giving a moody look towards Barry, who shrank a bit and offered an awkward grin before the beetroot unicorn muttered: "I suppose it doesn't matter anyway. What precisely are you, mortal?"

"Barry, Barry Barter, at your service, sir, pleasure to meet you, I'm the literary agent for the champ, Scrivener Blooms!" Barry seemed to fall back on some kind of autopilot, giving a grin and rambling away as he stretched a hoof across the table, and Kvasir leaned back slightly and held a hand up in front of himself in what was almost a defensive gesture.

There was an awkward silence, and then Barry slumped a bit back into his seat before Celestia said gently: "It's important for a leader to always go an extra step for his people, Kvasir... to be willing to meet even the lowest and meanest of his subjects as an equal, to demonstrate his dedication to treating all with equality... even when they don't deserve it."

"Your lesson for today has been noted, Valkyrie Freya." Kvasir said dourly, and Barry looked dumbly back and forth before muttering and crossing his forelegs, slumping back in his seat. "But these mortals are not my subjects. I am only an administrator of Valhalla, nothing more... and besides, if I didn't care, I wouldn't be here right now. We have an... abnormality."

Luna straightened a little at this, automatically looking down the table... but of course, Antares was long gone. She hoped that he was off with Meadowlark, celebrating the start of their courtship... even if he hadn't mentioned it yet, Luna had seen the way the two were closer, could tell that there was something blossoming between them... that the Pegasus had helped her son find closure, and move on. And right now, it was better that he remained distracted with good things, as she asked quietly: "Thou has a job for myself and my husband?"

"They are not your soldiers, Kvasir." Celestia said quietly, but there was a strange edge to her voice as she put down her teacup, her amethyst eyes almost glowing as they locked on Kvasir's strange ivory irises when they slid towards her. "If something was wrong in this world, I would have already known about it. You can't expect them to go off into another plane again, to fix some other world's problems."

"Celestia..." Luna's tone was soft, but almost chastising as she turned her eyes towards her sibling, who gave the faintest blush as she dropped her gaze away from Kvasir. For a moment, there was only silence, and then Luna simply reached over and squeezed her sister's shoulder before turning her eyes back to Kvasir.

He studied them calmly, then he shook his head and said softly: "Valhalla is strong, but I have no one I trust or respect as much I have come to trust and respect yourself and Brynhild and her... family." His eyes flicked from Scrivener to Twilight, and then he shook his head, continuing quietly: "And you would be just as angry, Freya, if I went to Sleipnir instead. Besides, hear me out first. As I said, there is an abnormality, but I did not say a 'danger,' per se."

Celestia nodded hesitantly, and the others looked up as Barry looked on nervously but curiously: for now, however, Kvasir treated the mortal as if he didn't exist, as the homunculus god explained calmly: "As you recall, nine anchors were laid in nine different layers of reality, to protect the core world. After your... misadventure while laying the first anchor, Odin saw fit to have each anchor modified slightly, so that it would send up a signal if it was tampered with."

"Oh, aye, I remember. I remember that well." Luna said with relish, looking up and grinning slightly as she rubbed thoughtfully at the underside of her jaw. "Corvette, was that not the name of the mercenary who tampered with us, Scrivener Blooms?"

"Bounty hunter, you mean. Well. Slave trader. Actually, let's just refer to him as a douchebag and call it a day." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna nodded thoughtfully a few times in agreement before the stallion turned his eyes to Kvasir, asking curiously: "Was it one of the anchors we laid, or one of the other four?"

"I have an idea, ponies. Why don't you let me talk, and maybe then you'll learn what's going on?" Kvasir asked crankily, and Luna huffed and grumbled and Scrivener sat back with a grunt. Twilight only smiled lamely when the beetroot unicorn looked back and forth, then rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly. "I don't know why Odin had to design his creatures to be so... so meddlesome."

"Thou art meddlesome." Luna grumbled, and then she fidgeted before finally quieting when Twilight Sparkle reached out and gently touched her shoulder, the sapphire mare grumbling to herself and motioning for Kvasir to go ahead with one hoof.

The homunculus looked at them grouchily, then he leaned forwards over the table, resting his black hands against the wooden surface and saying moodily: "Since you were so interested... it is not a layer of reality that you have visited before, no. I believe Sleipnir placed the anchor in this one. I believe it is an inner layer... not prime, though."

Luna smiled wryly, looking up at the beetroot unicorn and remarking mildly: "Thou knows that... 'tis a dangerous game thou art playing, labeling and sorting out all the layers that Odin created. They were never meant to be so organized and labeled, after all... merely ninety-nine different realities, to vex any interloper and intruder seeking to reach the center layer."

"Yes, but this is important." Kvasir replied quietly, shaking his head and hesitating before continuing slowly: "As you know, Brynhild, the core reality is shielded by the nine anchors, hidden across nine different planes of reality. These layers vary from prime, the closest to the core reality, to omega, the furthest and most different... and often the most hostile. But every layer is molded from the same base."

Luna looked impatient at the history lesson, before frowning when Kvasir said quietly: "But the surge we detected in Valhalla from the anchor prompted me to take a look at this inner layer, to see what could have caused it... and there is something... unnatural in the desert. Something that is blocking any effort to see inside it... all it appears to be is a blot of darkness. But it reeks of..."

Slowly, Kvasir looked over at Scrivener Blooms, and the charcoal stallion shivered a bit, shaking his head slowly and grasping at his skull as he felt something shift strangely inside him. And then he looked up, forcing himself to ask: "Valthrudnir?"

He almost whispered the word, as if afraid speaking his name would wake up the _Jötnar _hiding inside his mind, and Kvasir hesitated before nodding slowly and murmuring: "I expect that Decretum may be involved somehow, but... I don't know how. Clockwork World itself is quarantined, after all, and Freya has been generous enough to inform me of any and all movements of Clockwork Ponies left on this world..."

"And there's been little activity over these last few years. The Strange Ones are holding three in imprisonment, and there's another locked in the dungeons of Canterlot... but I almost feel pity for them. It feels like they're simply waiting to die." Celestia said quietly, shaking her head slowly. "The last event we had regarding any of Decretum's forces was a skirmish with several Dullahan the Royal Guard flushed out of hiding."

Kvasir nodded, grimacing a little. "And if anything, that only has me more concerned about this situation. If these toys of Valthrudnir showed some signs of sentience, of fight, then I'd at least have an idea of what we were dealing with... but instead, with how they seem to be shutting down, but something sinister that all the same reeks of his enterprises stretching its influence out over another layer, perhaps purposefully beginning to tamper with the anchor laid there..."

"Then we have no choice but to go." Luna said firmly, looking up... and then she hesitated before smiling slightly and looking over her shoulder, asking as Celestia began to open her mouth: "And what about thou, big sister? Will thou come to aid myself, Scrivy, Twilight... and perhaps Antares?"

Celestia looked surprised at this... but then, slowly, she closed her mouth, and a strange frown crested her face before she lowered her head slightly. She breathed slowly in and out as Kvasir turned a contemplative look to the Valkyrie... and then Celestia smiled slowly, looking up and saying softly: "Well, little sister, when you put it like that... suddenly I feel much less concerned, and almost... excited."

Scrivener smiled despite himself as Luna grinned widely, her eyes gleaming: and even though she felt worried and anxious, she also felt that same eagerness, and in a strange way, almost glad. Glad to be back where she felt she belonged, glad to be given a chance to chase down whatever remnants of Valthrudnir's machinations remained... glad she was here to be able to do so. And glad that she would have her family beside her, supporting her, as a faint hope whispered up through her soul, too: that maybe if they plunged headlong once more into fighting whatever forces of darkness had risen up again, they might stumble on a way to destroy the _Jötnar _lurking in Scrivener's mind as well.

Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly as she looked up, feeling excitement emanating from Luna and Celestia, and in a quieter way, from Scrivener Blooms as well. Except she understood it now, more than she wanted to... and while she rationalized it as a gladness she could protect her friends and family, told herself again and again that violence was only a method of last resort, something else inside her was whispering... making her feel...

A hoof reached up, rubbing silently over the front of her sweater and the stitching beneath this, and Scrivener looked over at her with surprise... but before he could speak, Barry once more reminded the room that he existed by asking hopefully: "So can we get a book deal out of this, champ?"

Kvasir turned a moody look on Barry, and the literary agent shrank hurriedly behind the table as Luna snorted laughter and Scrivener sighed, rubbing slowly at his forehead as he wondered morbidly what was worse: the thought of once more crossing layers and fighting monsters, or Barry and Ersatz and all the fun of being 'successful.'


	10. Little Follies

Chapter Eight: Little Follies

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener Blooms walked out of Canterlot University with a sour look on his face, Barry on one side and Luna on the other. The literary agent was grinning despite a clear effort not to, and Luna had her own bright and cheerful expression on, her eyes gleaming with mischief. "Oh come now, Scrivy, 'twas an honest answer to the question!"

"Luna, the kid asked: 'what's it like with two mares?' He did not ask, I repeat, he did not ask: 'What's it like _in bed_ with two mares.'" Scrivener said crankily as he halted, and Luna laughed before leaning in and dropping her head against him, and Scrivener mumbled as he reached up to yank his tie loose from around his neck and open one of the top buttons of the silk shirt beneath his rumpled suit jacket. "Let's please just walk back to Subterra, okay?"

"Hey, pal, come on! That was a magnificent sale in there!" Barry extolled, bouncing on his hooves and grinning widely. "And I gotta say, I just gotta say, lady, you really, really know how to rile a crowd up when you want to. But did those kids ever just eat it up!"

"Well, Barry, I like to think that I am very charismatic." Luna said positively, straightening and grinning as she posed for a moment with a wink. "Besides, mares can be just as awful as stallions, one must need merely know what strings to play. And I do so adore playing mares like strings."

She licked her lips slowly, and Barry stared at her for a few moments, mouthing wordlessly before Scrivener sighed and rolled his eyes, striding quickly onwards and muttering: "I don't like other ponies. I don't like Literature classes. They're perverted. Everything gets turned into a metaphor for vaginas, you write a poem about a flower blooming and no, it can't be because you happened to be sitting in the garden one day and the Royal Court was rushing you for a poem so you wrote a poem about one of the flowers. The poem's clearly really about a vagina. A big, blossoming vagina."

Barry only stared at Scrivener as Luna giggled childishly, following along beside him before she cleared her throat several times when he glared over his shoulder at her, the three heading towards a path leading through a field before the mare asked seriously: "And what of the penises, Scrivener Blooms?"

"Standing lonely and desolate, jutting from the virgin soil, smelling of the sea that coats their prodigious girth." Scrivener intoned ironically, and when Luna began to giggle madly again and Barry stared at him, the charcoal stallion looked moodily over his shoulder at the lanky earth pony and said dryly: "That's from a poem about those scary totems out facing towards the eastern sea. Writers are perverts."

"Thou generalizes too much, Scrivener Blooms! And thou curses others too often for thy own sins." Luna scolded, then she paused before grinning at him, licking her lips slowly. "Now tell me more of these mighty goliath pillars."

"I hate you." Scrivener muttered, and Luna laughed as Barry shook his head, but smiled all the same. Then the charcoal stallion sighed before he asked finally: "So now that I've been a good little colt and actually went and did that reading and question session for the university... does that mean we're done now?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down champ." Barry said pointedly, and he shifted awkwardly before saying delicately: "I know that you have a lot on your plate right now, sport, but- dammit, oh hell!"

Barry yelped and staggered backwards, and Scrivener and Luna both halted and turned towards him with surprise as the lanky earth pony rose a front hoof, then cursed and leapt backwards before stumbling to the side, looking fearfully down at several Silverbacks. The nasty little insects were standing tense, their poisonous stingers raised, and Scrivener grimaced a bit before Barry yelled in a strangled voice: "One of them bit me! One of the nasty little bastards bit me!"

"Did it bite you or did it sting you?" Scrivener asked quickly, making a face as he looked up at the pale, almost-hyperventilating literary agent, and Barry whined through his teeth before holding his hoof out, showing off an ugly bruise and a nasty little cut on his ankle that was actually bleeding. And the charcoal stallion blinked in surprise at this before Luna stepped around him and growled down at the insects... but then frowned when they trembled, but didn't flee as they often did when Luna approached. "Someone must have riled these guys up, they're-"

He didn't get a chance to finish, as the Silverbacks skittered around and two of them threw themselves at Luna's face. The sapphire mare cursed as she leapt backwards in shock, managing to swat one backwards, but the nasty little bugs immediately turned their attention towards Scrivener Blooms, and the charcoal stallion stomped at them and staggered backwards with a wince.

Then he yelled in surprise and disgust as one of the Silverbacks managed to leap up and snag into his body, its sharp little claws tearing against his skin as it skittered eagerly over him. Scrivener panicked a little as he grabbed at himself wildly, and Barry hurried forwards, meaning to be helpful... but then only screamed girlishly when a Silverback managed to leap up on him as well, the lanky earth pony dancing around in a circle before squealing when it suddenly bit deep into his side and stabbed its stinger fiercely down into him.

Barry flopped over, rolling back and forth with a howl of pain as he tried to dislodge it, and Luna cursed as she simply flicked her horn with a growl of frustration and incinerated the bug still doggedly charging at her in a blast of blue flames. She hurried towards Barry as Scrivener continued to panic... but when she felt a bolt of pain twist through her body, she immediately abandoned the agent for Scrivener Blooms, despite the fact Barry was howling like he was being murdered and Scrivener had barely let out a hiss when the Silverback clamped onto his shoulder.

Its jaws were buried through his flesh and its stringer had plunged deep, and Luna winced as she inspected the little silver insect quickly. It was clinging like a tick, body pulsing slowly as it tried to drink Scrivener's blood, while likely injecting its own toxin into the earth pony at the same time. She shifted back and forth on her hooves as she cursed, wondering what to do as Scrivener shivered at the surprising amount of pain pulsing through his body from the nasty little thing on his shoulder.

But a moment later, the Silverback suddenly convulsed, and its gleaming body seemed to lose some of its color as it shriveled up and toppled free, landing with a splatter on its back. And only a moment later, Barry's squealing died down to whimpers as the Silverback preying on him tore itself free from his body with a small burst of blood, before the fattened insect rushed off into the bushes on the side of the path they had been following.

Scrivener breathed quietly in and out, his eyes closed and head bowed, and Luna studied him silently before her eyes roved to the wound visible through his torn suit: a wound that was dripping not red blood, but black liquid corruption. And Scrivener's eyes slowly opened before he glanced towards this, and then sighed softly as poisonous blackness bubbled up through the wound... and before their very eyes, hardened into flesh.

Scrivener reached up and touched this spot absently: it felt a little sensitive, but even that was already fading quickly. And he guessed one of the other perks of having this dark stuff in his bloodstream was that it apparently was more than enough to keep him safe from these little monsters... before he looked up moodily as Barry asked in a whisper: "What... what the hell is..."

"Do you think I just made up all that stuff in the books, Barry?" Scrivener asked dryly, then he sighed a little and poked at his suit, mumbling: "I actually liked this jacket, too. I guess I'll have to see if Rarity can patch it for me."

"Yes..." Luna murmured, her eyes staring for a few moments at Scrivener's shoulder, and the stallion blushed a little as he glanced up at her awkwardly before the sapphire mare flushed and shook her head hurriedly, clearing her throat and quickly turning her eyes to Barry. "Thou art an idiot. Come, get up, get up, cease thy whining and whimpering!"

"It really hurts! And... and it took me by surprise." Barry complained, even as he carefully sat up... then groaned and shook his head out, looking back at his side and shivering at the sight of his discolored coat and the deep, ugly wound. "Oh, oh hell, champ, I... I think I gotta see a doctor..."

Luna only grunted, then looked apprehensively at Scrivener, but the stallion only shook his head before moodily kicking the corpse of the Silverback towards the bushes. "You better heal Barry or at least numb the wound, we might as well have someone in Subterra look at him. I've never seen these things so aggressive before, though..."

Luna nodded hesitantly, and Barry paled at this, looking up and rasping: "Wait, treatment in Subterra? Are you out of your mind? Those demons might eat me!"

"I shall mince thee up into tiny pieces and gobble thee down if thou does not shut up." Luna snapped, and Barry quailed back before the sapphire mare blushed a little and glanced embarrassedly over her shoulder when Scrivener gave her a pointed look. "Oh... fine. Perhaps I am... short-tempered now, 'tis because of.. of the shock, that is all."

She shook her head quickly, then reached down and hauled Barry to his hooves... before yelling loudly and leaping backwards with a curse of disgust when Barry's head wrenched forwards and he vomited loudly and painfully. He began to topple forwards as his eyes rolled up in his head, but Luna sighed and reached out to catch him by the face with one hoof and shoved him firmly to the side. He still fell heavily, coughing weakly, but at least didn't end up falling in his own bile as she mumbled: "Wondrous. Just absolutely wondrous."

Luna's horn glowed as she moodily looked down at Barry, before the discolored wound visible through his ripped clothes burned with the same light, and then Barry yelped and spasmed, eyes snapping open as he was painfully returned to consciousness before Luna muttered: "Hold thyself still, little loudspeaker, or the pain will be much the worse... I can cleanse thy body of impurities but such things are not done without a little bit of cost."

Barry gritted his teeth and whimpered loudly through them, and Scrivener winced a bit, trying to send soothing thoughts to Luna as he strode up behind her. He rose a hoof, then hesitated before finally stroking through her mane, and Luna shivered as she closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards... and even as her horn continued to glow and she concentrated her magic, for a moment, it was like they were the only two ponies for miles around, as they traded apologies and recriminations in silence.

Then Luna and Scrivener both glanced up in surprise as there was a third presence... and Luna smiled embarrassedly after a moment before she glanced at Scrivener, and he nodded as he closed his eyes and took a slow breath, focusing and sending out a soothing thought in return to Twilight Sparkle's worried mental question: _We're okay. We just had... a little run in with some angry bugs, that's all._

There was silence for a moment, and then Twilight's voice said quietly in his mind:_ I... I can feel your emotions, and Luna's too. I can... almost see what happened, even..._

Scrivener smiled a bit, then closed his eyes and concentrated on the recent memories, making them brighter in his mind, and he felt Twilight's presence caress over his thoughts before it withdrew quickly. There was a sense of embarrassment, of fear that she had reached in too far, and yet also a hunger for more and... something else.

The stallion shifted a bit: he couldn't make it out, and Twilight's presence had faded. Her link with them was a little different than his with Luna's, after all: he and Luna shared one mixed soul, while together, his and Luna's physical bodies acted as the containers for Twilight's spiritual essence. Living phylacteries, in other words... if they were hurt, Twilight felt their pain like it was her own. If they sent out a thought to her, she could hear them clearly. And if they ordered her to do something...

But neither of them would ever do that. And both of them always left their minds unguarded to Twilight Sparkle, had sworn to her they would never keep any thought, any emotion from her, even when they wanted to. They cherished the link with her, and adored her, even if they were both scared of... what Twilight might think of them at times.

It was stupid: Scrivener, Luna and Twilight had been... together... for something like twenty-seven, twenty-eight years, and that was when they didn't include the near-decade they had been gone for. She had known them inside and out long before she was a Lich, and long before her original phylactery had been destroyed and essence transferred to them. But... all the same, Scrivener and Luna feared it, because they were both well-aware that... they weren't the greatest candidates out there for either relationship or 'good pony' material.

Luna glanced towards Scrivener with a faint smile as the glow finally died out from around her horn, and Barry gasped weakly on the ground, his eyes closed, his body shivering. Scrivener gazed back at Luna for a few moments, trading emotions and thoughts with her silently: hopes, fears, dreams, whispers... and then finally, the stallion turned his eyes to Barry and asked quietly: "Can you stand? Or do you need a hoof?"

"The polite thing to do would be to offer me one anyway." Barry mumbled, and when Scrivener sighed tiredly, the agent winced before he carefully wriggled his hooves beneath him, then rasped and forced himself slowly, tediously up to his hooves with a groan of pain. "Nope, nope, I... I got it..."

"Good. If you can stand on your own then it means the poison didn't paralyze your organs or muscles." Scrivener remarked mildly, and Barry stared as his limbs trembled a little beneath him, his mouth working for a moment before the stallion gestured absently with his head towards the sapphire mare as she grinned a little. "Luna's magic can purify your bloodstream, but it can't do anything about the damages the poison causes on the way. But it looks like we healed you before it could really work in too deep."

"Oh. Oh good." Barry said weakly, and then he hesitated before looking lamely at Scrivener and saying finally: "So you... you're... you're really not... you're really a Clockwork Pony, aren't you?"

Luna looked almost pleadingly over at Scrivener, and the earth pony looked at her sourly in response, saying dryly: "I'm not doing it. But... I am, yes. I'm glad you noticed that." The charcoal stallion reached up and touched his shoulder absently, then shook his head quickly as he muttered: "Anyway, Barry, you can... go home or... come with us to Subterra if you really want to, I guess, we can get someone to give you something to help with your whole... not... goodness."

Scrivener halted lamely, but Barry nodded awkwardly and reached up to nervously touch his side, wincing a bit before he said awkwardly: "Thank you, though, champ and uh... dame. Lady. Babe. Girl-champ?"

"Girl-champ." Luna looked thoughtful for a few moments, then simply shrugged agreeably, and Scrivener sighed tiredly before she turned. "Well, I have been called worse. Come, though, both of thee. Let us make for Subterra, and perhaps Barry shall prove less annoying on the way. Although if thou must applaud me, in the future refer to me as 'Valkyrie.'"

"You got it, Valk." Barry said positively, and Luna rolled her eyes but smiled slightly as Scrivener Blooms shook his head with amusement, the earth pony agent lagging a little behind them but thankfully not complaining too much.

As they were heading down the streets of Canterlot, however, while Luna and Scrivener were silently discussing what had happened mostly in thoughts and images traded between them, Barry suddenly unknowingly interrupted their mental conversation with the same question both soulbound ponies were asking each other: "So what the hell happened back there?" A pause, and then he asked almost hopefully: "Was that like. An adventure?"

"If that was an adventure, then I am loathe to think of what must seem 'boring' to thou, Barry." Luna said wryly, looking meditatively over her shoulder at the lanky stallion. "No, that was merely a misstep in the course of a normal day. A good day, even: why, earlier Scrivener Blooms was speaking about genitals, was he not? That is always the mark of a good day."

Scrivener sighed after a moment, rolling his eyes as Barry laughed a little despite himself, before the stallion added in a mutter: "I guess Luna's right, much as I hate to say those words. And to be entirely honest I'd much rather almost-die over deal with people."

Barry glanced up at this, and then he straightened and added awkwardly: "Then uh, champ, not to ruin your mood, but... did I tell you about your interview or not before we got attacked by those nasty little bugs?"

Scrivener looked slowly over his shoulder, and Barry gave him a lame grin as the trio of ponies came to a halt on the sidewalk, ignoring the other ponies walking past and tossing them curious looks before Barry said finally: "Yeah, uh. Remember, you said yourself – and I stress this, that you asked me to set this up for you – that you wanted this interview with Ersatz Major and... I got it. It's gonna be in a few days."

"Oh. Oh, just peachy." Scrivener said flatly, then he groaned and dropped his head forwards, muttering under his breath: "Just wonderful, really. Luna, this is no longer a good day, and... why the hell do I have to do this now? We. We possibly have a world to save, I call shenanigans, let's go save a world from evil, stupid book interviews with stupid critics can stupid... wait."

"Cease being a wimp, Scrivener Blooms. Besides, this is the perfect opportunity to smite the vile creature." Luna grumbled, and Scrivener mumbled a little in agreement as Barry winced a bit. "Thou should just pummel her. I do not think anypony would complain. She is but a scavenger, a vulture of the good of others."

The charcoal stallion almost felt like considering Luna's advice before Barry cut in hurriedly: "Now wait, wait, champ and Valk, this lady is a hotshot in a lot of social circles and we gotta concentrate on our objective here, right? We don't wanna piss off anyone, do we now? You wanna get published, ain't that right, we agreed to work together?"

Scrivener Blooms mumbled a little, shifting a bit as Luna sighed and turned down a side alley, and Scrivener let himself fall back a bit as they headed towards where it dead-ended at a brick wall. "Barry, look. There's... there's a lot on my plate now. I have this... small mental issue... and now there's something bad happening in another layer of reality, and Luna and I are trying to get everyone organized so we can go and find out what's going on. The timing is really bad, is what I'm saying."

"Hey, champ, you're the one who wrote that you gotta deal with the cards as they're played, right?" Barry said pointedly, and Scrivener grumbled under his breath at this metaphor before he finally nodded grouchily to himself. "Exactly! So come on, pal, you know you gotta do this, and... well, think of the weight that'll be lifted off your shoulders once you go in there and get a few answers! But uh... well, since we're on the subject, the only thing is that Ersatz Major was very firm about one condition of her interview, and it's that she wants to deal with you alone. Neither of your uh... wives... can be present."

Scrivener grunted as Luna halted at the dead end, and then her horn glowed as she snorted in amusement and glanced dryly over her shoulder, saying sourly: "Wives. Well, I suppose we have been called worse, although... I don't know, Scrivy, I think after all my time with thou I have come to dislike the term. Idiot poet."

The charcoal stallion smiled despite himself as Barry looked awkwardly at Scrivener, but the larger earth pony only shook his head as Luna flicked her horn. A rumble emanated from the wall at the end of the alley before the bricks that made it up rapidly began to draw themselves apart, shifting and clicking themselves into new positions until they formed a large archway leading to a wide, twisting staircase, a bit of dust spilling down from between the bricks.

Luna strode forwards after smiling over her shoulder, Scrivener following as Barry toddled along after them, and there was silence for a few moments before the agent finally asked dubiously: "So then, okay, like... what are you three, in that case?"

"We just are." Scrivener said after a moment, shrugging a bit before he shook his head and said softly: "Yeah, I mean... I guess when you stop and think about it-"

"Then Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle are most certainly my wives, as I am clearly the husband in the relationship." Luna interrupted as they headed down the dimly-lit stairs, and Scrivener grumbled as Barry grinned a little despite himself. "But 'tis just not terms we use. It does not feel like enough to describe the bond between us.

"But I do not know if I can be apart from Scrivener for this." Luna said simply, and Barry groaned, then opened his mouth... before frowning slowly as he looked awkwardly up and realized the ponies weren't joking around, they were serious.

There was silence until they reached the bottom of the staircase, heading through an open gate and into a long tunnel lit by blue torches, leading into the streets of Subterra beyond. Luna and Scrivener took a pause here, trading a look... and with it, thoughts, emotions, memories and hesitations. But neither knew what to say, or what to do, and both were aware of Barry standing and staring at them questioningly, so finally Luna mentally nudged Scrivener and the stallion sighed tiredly, before the sapphire mare said pointedly: "'Tis thy friend, not mine. Or at least thy... I do not know. I am tempted to say 'servant.'"

Scrivener grumbled a little under his breath, and then he shook his head as Barry looked up lamely before Scrivener said finally: "Look. I never really talked about some of the negative repercussions of the soul link but... with everything that's happened to me and Luna, and all the years we've spent like this, we've... tightened, so to speak. It's hard to put into words, but it's like... a spring, I guess. At first it can pull back and forth with ease, but... now, it's gotten brittle with all the use and it can't stretch as far.

"Luna and I can't be apart anymore for more than an hour at most, before we both start to weaken. Nor can we go to great distances anymore without each other... it hurts us. It's like all our energy begins bleeding through our bodies, trying to get back together." Scrivener traded a look with Luna, who smiled faintly as Barry looked at the two with surprise. "Either Luna's going to have to come to the interview with me or you're going to have to help us sneak her inside."

"What?" Barry winced at this, looking startled before the agent shook his head fiercely. "Oh no no no! Champ, you're a stud, but I don't want to risk my entire career over this! Look, Ersatz Major is a nasty critic, but Rogues And Studs is a very important hot or not magazine, and I really don't want an article done on me thank you very much. Not unless it's saying 'Barry Barter is the greatest agent ever.'"

"You're a lame agent. You're the lamest agent ever if you _don't _do this for me. Do you want me to die and your paycheck to go out the window?" Scrivener asked dryly, and Barry looked dumbly across at him before Scrivener added sourly: "And after Ersatz is done molesting my corpse she'll probably sell pieces of me to the highest bidder or have me stuffed and mounted as a trophy. A trophy that will be a testament to your failure to protect your client."

"Why are you such an asshole?" Barry almost moaned, and Scrivener shrugged as he and Luna turned, striding down the tunnel side-by-side. For a few moments, the literary agent only stood and watched them, then he finally threw his head back with a silent yell of frustration before doggedly hurrying after the two. "Okay, okay! You win, I'll find a way to help you sneak the lady-champ in."

Luna grunted and nodded approvingly as Scrivener glanced over his shoulder, and then finally gave his own small nod of agreement, asking after a moment: "Then when's the interview, and where?"

"At the Rogues And Studs building itself, two days' time." Barry replied with a quick nod, and then he hesitated and said carefully: "And maybe we should get you... prepared. You know, get you ready for the questions that are undoubtedly going to be asked and uh... less... angry."

"I'm not angry. I'm rarely angry. I'm bitter and sarcastic and cynical and believe the world is out to get me." Scrivener muttered, and then he traded a moody look with Luna. "Sorry, us. The worst part is that it's not paranoia because godawful stuff keeps happening to me. I mean us, yes, us."

Barry opened his mouth to reply, then simply closed it when he looked lamely back and forth at the demons, the Nightmares, the other creatures of darkness all around him. Luna looked over her shoulder curiously, and then Barry sighed tiredly and mumbled: "I don't even know anymore. All I know, stud, is that for all your complaining you seem to be popular enough with the ladies and get to stay in a haunted house kinda palace, except all the ghosts and demons and crazy stuff normal ponies are scared of are your friends."

Scrivener smiled a little despite himself as Luna shook her head, but the look she gave Barry was almost gentle even as a teasing expression played over her face. "And what, Barry, art thou jealous? 'Tis not so hard to befriend the darkness, I shall have thee know. It only requires... a little understanding, and a little courage."

Barry winced a little at this, looking lamely up before Luna nodded and gazed ahead with a wider smile, saying easily: "I do not know why, but it warms my heart to see thee a little envious. I think perhaps because one can only envy what one desires... and if ponies have started to want friendship from my servants of the night, then I can only be glad for it. Perhaps it means that everything I still find myself desiring, of an Equestria where darkness protects the light... 'tis not entirely in vain."

Scrivener nodded thoughtfully, and Barry shrugged lamely behind the sapphire mare before she traded a look with the charcoal stallion striding beside her, trading a smile and a few strange, blossoming hopes for the future.

* * *

Antares Mīrus strode through the halls of the Thorn Palace, hooves clicking quietly against the tiles as he smiled a little to himself. Meadowlark was off at the Royal Library to work with Celestia and Twilight Sparkle on digging up all the archived information about Clockwork World they could. He had volunteered to help as well, but Celestia had told him to relax, so... here he was, trying to relax. Besides, they were probably doing better without him: he and Meadowlark would likely distract each other and he'd always been awful when it came to researching things anyway.

He thought about going to look for his parents: it was moving on to late afternoon now, after all, and they were probably back from the engagement they'd had at Canterlot University. He always enjoyed spending time with them... even though Avalon sometimes made fun of him for it, and he knew he probably seemed a little... clingy. But it was still such a relief to think that... after everything he'd been through, his parents were back.

Antares smiled a little and shook his head, eyes lingering over a painting on the wall that seemed to move before he continued around a corner, just letting himself wander for now. He knew he had a lot to learn from his parents still, and a lot to inherit and live up to somehow. Luna and Scrivener were still his heroes, still the ponies he idolized and strove to be more like, and he still didn't feel entirely... grown up yet, whether or not he was twenty three years old.

He paused for a moment in the middle of the long, marble-tiled hall, hesitantly reaching up and touching his scarred chest as something whispered through his mind for a moment. Then he shook his head hurriedly out before clearing his throat and continuing onwards, murmuring: "Besides, I... I am moving forwards with life now at least, right? Meadow and I are getting used to each other and... it's not like I'm sitting back, letting them take responsibility for everything. I'm just working hard to be... a good son. And to learn everything they have to teach."

He nodded to himself, then glanced curiously at an ajar door as he heard a familiar voice behind it before approaching and carefully pushing it open, revealing a spacious den beyond. The walls were lined with shelves filled with all assortment of trinkets and knickknacks, and there was a cheery fire burning in a fireplace in front of several plush furnishings and a large table.

Aphrodisia was sitting on one of the green, soft couches, gazing intently at something Antares couldn't see. He smiled a little, then knocked once on the door before striding inside, and the demon glanced over her shoulder with a bit of a blush but a happy smile all the same, turning her eyes quickly back down and saying quietly: "My big brother's here so I'm gonna go, okay? Thanks for helping me."

There was a soft sound in response as Antares approached and leaned over the back of the couch, looking down with interest at the glassy-black orb Aphrodisia was holding between her hooves. A swirling mist whispered through it, and Antares smiled after a moment before he asked curiously: "Demon stuff?"

"Demon stuff." Aphrodisia agreed, and then she carefully put the orb into a silver, bowl-shaped holder on the table in front of her before her bright green eyes turned to Antares, and she gave an almost shy smile. "It's... you know. About my... stuff."

"It's so funny to see you get all... cute." Antares said after a moment, and Aphrodisia huffed a bit and shoved at him gently, the stallion smiling before he jackknifed the couch and landed beside her, and then laughed when she dropped against him and rested her head on his shoulder with a warm look. "You know, only a few years ago you were all excited about all this demon stuff..."

"And I still am, it's just... it's just that I'm growing up emotionally as much as physically. I know I still act really silly sometimes but... I feel like... I'm processing stuff a lot more." Aphrodisia said quietly, looking off towards the crackling fireplace before she closed her eyes, snuggling herself shamelessly a little closer against him. "And I... I guess after the accidents I've had now and then, I know... I need to learn to control myself more. Mommy and Burning Desire have been working really hard to help me with that."

Antares nodded slowly, looking at his cousin softly and taking one of her hooves to squeeze it reassuringly. Aphrodisia was a young but powerful demon, a mix of desire and fury known as a Dominia: but all too often, youth and strength didn't mix in the best of ways, and it had led to the demon having a few unfortunate outbursts over the years with her inability to rein in both her powers and her emotions.

These last few years had been particularly difficult for her: since she had aged twice as fast as a normal pony, by the age of nine she'd already become an adult mare physically despite being six years younger than Antares. And once she'd reached physical maturity, then her demonic heritage had truly begun to set in as her mind and emotions struggled at the same time to catch up to her body.

She no longer aged physically, but that didn't mean she wasn't still growing and changing, in ways that were perhaps much more important than her outer appearance. And even though she still acted like the same old childish Apps with her friends, her personality with strangers could vary wildly, depending on her mood. She could become sultry and coy, sharp and dominating, or feign teasing innocence. It all depended on her mood and what she wanted from the pony in question.

She shifted a bit against him, then snuggled a little closer, and Antares gazed at her softly. He didn't want to imagine how hard it was for her at times, to always feel the compulsions she did, to need to master her particular hungers. She was a mix of Lust and Wrath, to use the terms demons tended to describe themselves as. Not because it was true, that all demons were simply sin incarnate, but because they were easy labels, and demons tended to enjoy playing to certain roles, keeping their true faces hidden from all but those they trusted in private.

Aphrodisia's eyes flicked up to his, and Antares met her gaze before she sighed a little, stroking a hoof over his chest as she murmured: "I think Mommy's going to send me to live with Burning Desire soon, Antares. I'm pretty good about keeping my temper these days, after all, but... I mean, I almost started flirting with Daddy the other day. That other side of me... I can't get it under control. And Mommy can't help me as much with it because she's Wrath and Gluttony."

Antares nodded slowly, smiling a little at her. "Yeah, but... you do really, really well, Apps. I mean, you can already do a lot of stuff demons who grow up in Helheim take decades to learn, and it's been... it's been a long time since anything really bad happened. And you're still the same silly little sister to me that you've always been."

The demon smiled warmly at this, then she snuggled a little closer to him before her expression toned down a little, glancing down as she added quietly: "Yeah, but... I get scared of disappointing Mommy and Daddy. And I don't want to hurt you or my other friends, either. I don't really want to hurt anyone, I think... even if... sometimes part of me kind of does."

She fell quiet, then blushed a bit and glanced up and nodded a little. "But I know I'm lucky, too. Mommy and Daddy understand me, and Uncle Scrivy understands me, and so does Aunt Brynhild. Sometimes I can even talk to Aunt Tia about things and... I was really, really surprised about how much she... she understands too. I think our whole family must really be demons or something."

Antares rolled his eyes at this, but he was smiling all the same as he sat back quietly, and the two simply rested together for a little while before the mare finally asked softly: "So you and Meadowlark are finally seeing each other, huh?"

"Yeah." Antares said softly, looking into the fire as he hesitated, then shook his head a little. "It feels... it almost feels like a dream right now still, though. I mean, I always kind of had that crush on her, and I know that... I have to move forwards with life and... I dunno."

"Don't try and explain it, dummy, just... you know. Be happy for once." Aphrodisia said mildly, sitting up a little so she could knock on his skull with a cloven hoof, and Antares huffed at her before the demon mare smiled. "I'm glad, though. You two better sleep together quick."

"Yeah, Apps, that's really at the top of my to-do list." Antares said dryly, and then he shook his head and added finally: "I just want to take things slow and-"

"You never really learn, do you?" Aphrodisia interrupted mildly, and the young stallion gave her a grumpy look before she poked him a few times. "You need to take what you can get while it's there. You kept her waiting for years, Nova, I think if you take things any slower you'll become... I dunno. A dinosaur."

"What?" Antares only looked at her blankly for a moment, and the demon nodded rapidly before the glossy-black unicorn sighed and rolled his eyes. Then they fell quiet again, and he hesitated for a moment as they both looked off into the flames burning in the fireplace before he asked: "Do you... do you want me to ask Mom if you can come with us when we go and check on what's happening in that other layer?"

Aphrodisia was quiet for a moment, then she looked up and asked curiously: "Did you ask Meadowlark, Nova?"

The stallion looked at her dumbly, and then he shrugged and said finally: "Well... no, not yet or anything, but I mean, you're the demon and my cousin and-"

"And I'm not your marefriend, kinky as that would be." Aphrodisia said almost crossly, and Antares blushed a bit and leaned back as she pushed a hoof under his chin and met his eyes with her own both amused and exasperated look. "Nova, come on. If you want anypony to go with you it should be her right now, right?"

Antares looked lamely at the demon, then he nodded a little and rubbed at his head, before Aphrodisia glanced away and added: "And I don't think I should, anyway... at least, not this time. I have some demon stuff to take care of and all and... I think I'm a little mad at you."

The stallion tilted his head, and his cousin turned herself around before curling up and settling with her back against him comfortably, reaching back and forcibly pulling his foreleg around her. He squeezed her a little closer, and she nodded thoughtfully as she continued: "Yeah, yes, I am mad at you, Antares Mīrus. 'Cause we're best friends but we haven't been spending lots of time together lately, and I'm really happy about you and Meadowlark but actually kind of upset about it too."

The stallion laughed a little, squeezing her gently before he nodded and gazed into the fire, saying softly: "I'm sorry, Apps. Tell you what, then... let's take some time tomorrow or something and... we can walk around Subterra, or just hang out together. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah." Aphrodisia smiled, then she looked over her shoulder at him, opening her mouth... but a moment later her eyes flicked curiously over the back of the couch, and she brightened a bit, raising her free hoof as the glossy-black unicorn turned with a curious look. "Hey, T!"

"I hope I'm not interrupting. But I was a little lonely, and heard your voices..." Tender Trust said softly as she approached around the couch, gazing at them with her gentle, green-light eyes. "It's nice to see you both."

"It's good to see you too." Antares smiled after a moment, blushing a little as he tried to shift away from his cousin, but she growled and immediately hugged his limb, pushing herself back against his body insistently and making him sigh. Tender Trust only looked at them with a smile, however, and the stallion settled a little after a moment with a grumble, saying finally: "Sorry. Apps is in one of her moods."

Aphrodisia blew a loud raspberry at this, but Tender Trust only nodded calmly as the half-Phooka glanced curiously towards the fireplace and smiled. "That's okay. This is the perfect place to be ourselves, after all... _oka _likes it here. She says she was afraid at first, but now... she's found great comfort here. And the spirits of this place always treat her with much affection."

Antares nodded, smiling a bit: Fluttershy really was treated kindly here, and with much respect. The Phooka that lived in Subterra were almost as fond of her as the Phooka that lived around Ponyville. Then he tilted his head curiously as Tender Trust hesitated, before asking curiously: "If it is not too much to ask, Antares... do you think you could find the time to exercise with me a little? And your help would be appreciated as well, Aphrodisia. I would ask Avalon, but I have no idea where she is..."

"She'll be jealous." Antares smiled wider, nodding firmly as he glanced at Aphrodisia, and the demon shrugged amiably. "Sure, I guess we can do that. Do you wanna go now, T?"

"I don't mind waiting. Take your time, I don't want to interrupt anything." Tender Trust replied softly, and Antares smiled over at her before the half-Phooka continued softly: "I am very honored and gladdened, though, my friends. It means a lot to me that you'll help me with this."

The stallion only smiled and shrugged in response, replying quietly: "No, Tender Trust, believe me. It's all my pleasure, and the honor's mine... I mean, Avalon is always bragging about how strong a competitor you are already. And I know that Fluttershy is very proud of you, too."

"_Oka_ is a wonderful teacher." Tender Trust replied softly, and Antares nodded with a quiet laugh: even though he'd never been instructed himself by Fluttershy, he knew it had to be true: after all, she had been the one to teach Avalon not just about combat, but about discipline and mastering her temper. And for Avalon to have actually learned something instead of insistently doing her own thing, it really showed the capabilities that the shy Pegasus had for teaching.

They sat in quiet for a few moments, until Aphrodisia finally grunted and nodded several times, glancing up with a smile, and she let Antares' foreleg go so he could slip away and climb to his hooves. Then Tender Trust gazed up as the young stallion asked curiously: "Do you want to go out to the top of the pyramid, or somewhere more private?"

"I would prefer to use one of the training rooms, if you don't mind." Tender Trust said softly, and Antares nodded after a moment as Aphrodisia bounced a bit on her hooves, smiling brightly. "_Oka_ always says that humility is one of the most important parts of respect and honor, after all. And that more important than physical strength and victory, is to always maintain one's honor. She says she learned this all the more from your parents, Antares."

The stallion gazed warmly across at the half-Phooka at this, nodding once before Tender Trust turned, and the demon and leather-winged unicorn followed her out into the halls of the Thorn Palace before Aphrodisia remarked happily: "We're a funny bunch of misfits, aren't we?"

Antares laughed despite himself, and then Tender Trust gave a soft smile as she nodded slowly and murmured: "Yes. I suppose we are, but that is good, is it not? _Oka _and _otha _both believe that it is by finding the similarities in our differences that we are best able to create unity."

The young stallion nodded thoughtfully at this, looking agreeably over at Tender Trust even as Aphrodisia commented: "That's a silly kind of way of looking at things. But I grew up with a whole lot of silly ponies and no pony ever seems happier than Auntie Pinkie or Daddy. So silly must be good, I think, yep."

Antares chuckled a bit at this, thinking of how true it was as they headed down the corridor, letting Tender Trust lead the way. She was young and hadn't been here as often as he was, but all the same the half-Phooka had a near-photographic memory and probably knew the layout of the palace almost as well as the young stallion.

She led them to the far western wing of the palace, pushing open an old oaken door and entering into a training room filled with exercise equipment. Tender Trust smiled as they entered, looking back and forth past the weights and training devices as she murmured: "Good. No one is here."

The half-Phooka moved towards the corner of the room with a smile, where several mats were formed an area for wrestling and sparring. She paused outside of the twenty foot wide square, looking back and forth before bowing her head and gently touching the edge of the soft blue mats with one hoof, her glowing eyes closing as she bowed her head forwards and murmured: "_Meyinan, muskawisewin mena ayinesewin_."

Then the half-Phooka rose her head and gave a soft smile, glancing over her shoulder as she stepped onto the mats. "Who would like to begin, my friends?"

"Rock paper scissors?" asked Aphrodisia curiously, and Antares gave her a dry look as he held up a hoof pointedly. "Oh come on, I play it all the time with demons and Spike and Daddy! You just gotta be careful how you hold your hoof."

"Why don't you just go and take first swing, Pinkslap?" Antares asked mildly, and Aphrodisia brightened and nodded quickly a few times, gazing at him affectionately. The stallion smiled despite himself in response, shaking his head slowly as the demon pranced into the ring as Tender Trust strode slowly around in a circle, looking across at the demon with a soft smile.

Then Aphrodisia suddenly cleared her throat and straightened, bowing her head respectfully and saying firmly: "Honor to us both."

"_Kiteyihtâkwan_." Tender Trust agreed kindly, and both mares looked at each other for a few moments before the demon suddenly threw her head back and howled gleefully like a wolf, then charged straight at the half-Phooka with a wide grin.

Tender Trust only smiled calmly, her green eyes focusing in on Aphrodisia before she nimbly leapt backwards, landing with her rear hooves at the very edge of the ring and avoiding a wild headbutt from the demon before she reached both front hooves up and firmly grasped the back of Aphrodisia's skull, slamming her face-first down into the training mat and making her squeak.

Antares did his best to repress a snicker before Aphrodisia suddenly leapt upwards, seizing Tender Trust around the upper body as she flew into the air before half-spinning and slinging the half-Phooka viciously face-first into the training mat. Antares winced a bit at the impact and the way Tender Trust bounced, but in mid-flop the half-Phooka suddenly recovered, landing gracefully on her hooves before her wings spread and she flung herself through the air, moving as effortlessly through the air as a feather on the breeze.

She smiled as she dropped to the ring in a ready position facing Aphrodisia, unharmed despite the fact the show of strength would have probably killed a normal pony. But with her Phooka heritage, physical blows were meaningless to Tender Trust: only magic and a few rare poisons and metals could hurt her. And while most Phooka were in turn too ethereal to do any real physical damage to others themselves, Tender Trust had the same physical consistency and strength as any pony thanks to her mother being a Pegasus.

Aphrodisia began to charge, and Tender Trust's eyes flashed as she put the other talent of the Phooka to use: hypnosis and mental illusions. The demon winced and staggered stupidly as she was caught off-guard, shaking her head briskly, and Tender Trust immediately shot forwards and landed a short series of blows into the face of the demon mare, knocking her backwards with a curse. The demon gritted her teeth as she staggered, then stepped forwards and swung a hoof out in an overpowered punch with a roar.

Tender Trust took the full brunt of the blow to the face, flying backwards and rolling violently several times towards the wall... and Antares stared in envy at the way the half-Phooka suddenly flung herself backwards and upwards, all four hooves kicking outwards as her wings spread wide and she landed on the wall. She breathed slowly and regularly, her head lowered and her green eyes glowing, standing in complete defiance of gravity for a moment as her smoky mane wafted slowly around her features before she gently pushed herself off the surface and neatly somersaulted, landing back on the ground with a smile.

"Showoff." Aphrodisia grumbled, but then she shook herself out before leaning forwards and complaining: "And I'm not using any of my demon powers, you shouldn't cheat and use your Phooka powers either!"

Tender Trust only smiled and shrugged slowly, and Aphrodisia gave her a sour look before she added sourly: "You know, I can actually hurt you and stuff, T. Don't forget that I'm half-Wrath, I could beat you up real good."

Tender Trust only continued to smile, and Aphrodisia huffed, looking ruffled by the lack of reaction before both mares set themselves, and Antares sat back, gazing fondly across at Aphrodisia. He knew she was speaking the truth, after all... but that she would never actually try to hurt Tender Trust, or any of her other friends either. And he knew that as it was, she was taking it easy on the half-Phooka: even if Tender Trust had been trained since birth by her mother, who was passing down to her daughter modified teachings she had learned from her own mother, Sol Seraph, she was still only a little less than four years old, and most of what she had learned so far were acrobatics and defensive techniques.

Not to say that Tender Trust was to be underestimated: again, the fact she couldn't be physically injured was an enormous boon, and she had also taken on her mother's natural grace and agility, as she had just demonstrated. She was fast, and she was stronger than your average pony, and could perform acrobatics on the same level as Antares, and was quickly learning how to perform all manner of aerial maneuvers as well.

Aphrodisia rushed forwards again, and Antares watched as once more, Tender Trust tried the same quick counter: but this time, instead of letting her head be grabbed, the demon flung herself backwards with a grin and landed on her back, kicking both rear hooves hard into the half-Phooka's stomach and knocking her flying through the air again to smack loudly into the wall. She fell forwards, looking stunned, but Aphrodisia only rolled backwards to her hooves, bouncing back and forth and growling playfully. "Come on, come on, come on!"

"One more try." Tender Trust agreed, as she shook herself out and straightened, stepping back onto the training mats and smiling embarrassedly: another of her vulnerabilities was the fact she was so light, heavier attacks tended to send her flying into the air unless she anchored herself.

The two mares looked at one another for a few moments, Tender Trust calm and Apps grinning, and then the demon barked a few times like a dog before charging gleefully forwards. Once more, Tender Trust began to reach up in the counter position she had been trained into, and Aphrodisia sidestepped and instead threw a fast, hooking punch.

But Tender Trust was ready, swinging a hoof down and catching Aphrodisia's front limb in her own before twisting hard, and the demon yelped as she was slung down onto her side. She hurriedly rolled onto her stomach, dodging a stomp before a second firm punch slammed up under her chin as she began to haul herself to her hooves, and the demon stumbled backwards with a wince, hurrying out of range.

Aphrodisia glared in frustration at the half-Phooka, then leapt forwards with a roar, and Tender Trust gave a squeak as she was picked up by the shoulders before the demon flung the half-Phooka down into the ground, then pounced on top of her and pinned her. And while she couldn't be harmed by physical blows, she was still solid enough that she could be held easily in place as the demon sat on her with a huff and mischief in her eyes, sniffing and raising her head proudly. "I win."

"Yes, I suppose." Tender Trust said from the ground, a bit of exasperation seeping into the half-Phooka's normally-ever-gentle voice, and Antares laughed and shook his head before the demon finally stepped off the smoky mare, then reached down and hauled her to her hooves with a smile.

Tender Trust smiled back after a moment, blushing a little before she bowed her head and said quietly: "_Miigwetch_. I appreciate you treating me so well, Aphrodisia."

The demon only shrugged, then looked over at Antares and winked at him, saying easily: "Get in there and hit a girl, Nova. Make sure you hit her hard, too, you wouldn't want to lose after I won, right big brother?"

The stallion only sighed and shook his head at this, but as the demon sauntered off the mat, Antares strode forwards into the ring and bowed his head politely to Tender Trust, saying kindly: "I won't use magic or horn foiling, okay?"

"Then I shall refrain from hypnosis and illusions." Tender Trust bowed her head politely in return, and the two straightened before trading smiles, and then Antares took a quick breath before running sharply forwards.

He leapt upwards, flapping his leather wings hard to keep himself in the air as he swung both rear hooves out in a vicious kick, but Tender Trust moved like liquid, shooting up over the arc of the blow and slamming one of her front hooves out in a firm strike into Antares' breast, making him wince and knocking him backwards. His kick turned into a flail for balance, and several more hard blows slammed in a short tattoo against his breast before Tender Trust shot upwards and swung both rear legs up to try and lock them around her neck.

But Antares managed to swing both his own front legs up, catching her legs before they could scissor closed around his neck before he seized her waist and half-spun with a grunt, whirling Tender Trust through the air to fling her straight down to the ground. She smashed face-first into the soft mat, bouncing once before landing on her back outside the ring, and Antares winced a little as he dropped down to land on his hooves, saying awkwardly: "Uh... sorry. I keep forgetting how light you are."

"Don't worry, Antares, I barely feel it." Tender Trust picked herself up with a smile, gazing across at him softly as her wings flapped once before furling at her sides, and she calmly stepped back inside the ring before pouncing forwards.

Antares caught her in mid-leap and half-spun, throwing her over his head, but Tender Trust only flapped her wings firmly and gracefully flipped herself around in midair, landing on her hooves and skidding around in a circle to leap immediately at his back.

Antares kicked both rear legs quickly outwards, catching the half-Phooka around the throat before he twisted firmly and landed on his side, pinning her easily in the leglock as she grasped and wriggled uselessly. He was careful not to apply too much pressure in spite of the fact she couldn't be hurt, but it was enough to keep her from prying herself free before she reached out a hoof and patted the mat three times, and Antares released his grip on her, the two climbing to their hooves with shared smiles.

"You're getting faster. A little quicker and I wouldn't've been able to stop you." Antares said almost admiringly, gazing at the half-Phooka warmly. "You really do learn faster than anyone I've ever met, with both mind and body."

Tender Trust only laughed quietly and shrugged, replying softly: "Yes, Antares, but do not forget the lifestyle of my tribe... you grow up and grow strong quickly, or you risk not growing at all." She paused, then added gently: "One more round?"

"Of course." Antares nodded to her with a smile, and Tender Trust nodded back, the two setting themselves before the half-Phooka lunged towards him. He readied himself, then swung a hoof sharply outwards, and the blow hammered directly into the half-Phooka's features and knocked her stumbling backwards before he leapt forwards and swung a punishing smash down into her skull, fighting his natural instinct to pull the punch.

She was knocked flat by the blow, but her wings quickly spread and flapped with enough force to push her up and off the mat, before her front hooves seized into his shoulders and both her rear hooves kicked upwards in a powerful arc, smashing into Antares' breast and knocking him crashing onto his own back, shocked and rattled from the blow. A moment later, and the mare tackled him, the stallion skidding backwards as she leaned forwards to pin him, and only practice and instinct saved him as he grabbed her and threw himself backwards and used her momentum to send them both into a half-roll.

They landed with him barely managing to force his way to the top position, pinning her firmly down into the ground as Tender Trust grunted quietly, and then looked up at him with surprise. Antares looked back down with a wheeze of relief, and then the half-Phooka slid a hoof to his scarred chest, saying softly: "You truly never fail to impress, Antares Mīrus."

"That's the first time a mare's ever said that to him." Aphrodisia chimed in, and Antares groaned and glared at her as Tender Trust gave a slight smile beneath him, before the demon added informatively: "It really looks like you're about to cheat on Meadowlark right now, by the way. Which is gross because she's three years old. Come over here and cheat on Meadowlark with me instead, Antares, that'd be much better."

"Except for the fact you call me big brother." Antares said dryly, and Aphrodisia shrugged and smiled brightly before the unicorn rolled his eyes and stepped off Tender Trust, then reached down and gently pulled her to her hooves. "You're learning fast, T, but you gotta remember, don't charge straight at your enemy. For you it's less because you might get hurt, and more because you're so lightweight that every time you get hit, it knocks you staggering. Still, you did really good."

"_Miigwetch_, Mir. I really appreciate it." Tender Trust said softly, nodding slowly before she smiled and glanced past them, then bowed her head silently.

Antares cocked his head curiously at this, then he turned around before jumping slightly and staring at the sight of Fluttershy, who was smiling softly, her sons Virtue and Temperance on either side of her and looking almost jealously at their sister. Aphrodisia frowned curiously at the look on Antares' face before she looked behind her... and then the demon squeaked and leapt backwards, whining: "Fluttershy!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Aphrodisia, I didn't mean to startle you. Virtue just said Tender Trust was looking to train with somepony, and I thought I'd come and find my daughter, but... I see that you and your cousin have already been helping her out." Fluttershy said softly, and then she smiled a little, glancing back and forth at the larger, bulkier but wingless half-Phooka stallions to either side of her. "My colts want to learn, too, but for now they're being tutored by their father and the tribe in the traditions of the Phooka, and we think it's best not to overload them."

Fluttershy looked forwards, and Tender Trust smiled before Temperance stuck his tongue out at her childishly, but the winged half-Phooka didn't react to her brother's baiting, instead saying softly: "I'm only glad to learn, _oka_. And to have such good friends to help me."

"Yes. They are." Fluttershy said softly, and Virtue gave Tender Trust a grumpy look before both half-Phooka stallions winced when the mare added without looking at either of them: "Now, boys, there's no need to be jealous. One day I'll teach you too... now that I know that even the awful things my mother taught me can be used for good... as long as we remember what, Tender Trust?"

"Honor, love, kindness, and that we do not use these skills to hurt other ponies, not even when they hurt us. We use these skills to defend and protect ourselves and others from monsters... and we never, ever kill." Tender Trust replied softly but quickly, smiling at her mother affectionately, and Fluttershy nodded with a warm look.

"That's right. And that's why this can be okay. Why this can be good." Fluttershy closed her eyes, then shook her head before looking up and smiling warmer. "Antares, Aphrodisia, would you both like to stay and help my daughter and I a little with a few exercises? Virtue and Temperance, I'd appreciate your help, too, if you three promise not to make too much mischief."

The two nodded and rumbled agreements in the sibilant tongue of the Phooka, as Antares traded a look with Aphrodisia before the stallion smiled to the one-winged Pegasus. "Of course. I'll be really glad to. I'm... I'm really glad that even with my parents back, I still have so many people to turn to and work with. I know that... even if I'm supposed to be an adult now, I still got a lot of learning to do."

Fluttershy only smiled softly in return at this, closing her eyes and bowing her head for a moment, and the young stallion blushed a little as he saw how much it meant to her as well, to be able to teach him like this. Then she looked up and smiled, and Antares nodded firmly as Aphrodisia grinned at her cousin and the half-Phooka triplets looked reverently towards their mother, all different peoples, but all people all the same.


	11. A Temporary Loss Of Self

Chapter Nine: A Temporary Loss Of Self

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener Blooms sighed a little as he sat awkwardly in the cramped waiting room of Rogues And Studs, twiddling his front hooves nervously as he rested back in one of the tiny little chairs. He was somehow certain this was some kind of torture tactic, as he glanced lamely up at the desk, where a receptionist was working away with all the emotion of a machine, answering calls, jotting down memos, and occasionally giving a rude comment to anyone who approached the counter.

Barry kept shifting back and forth in the chair beside him, cursing every so often, and the larger charcoal stallion looked at him dryly for a few moments before he said finally: "Will you please stop fidgeting? You're making my nerves worse."

Some other pony across the room looked up with a grumble from his newspaper, but Scrivener only ignored him before he leaned to the side moodily. What really bothered him was that this waiting room was all tiny and scrunched in a corner, but there was a big opening leading out into a giant, spacious foyer, with artistically-placed potted plants and a little enclosed garden in some giant brick planter-box monstrosity. Ponies out there were wandering around, looking at the expensive art on the walls and busily being self-important as they strutted around in front of the enormous glass-walled front of the building like they were expensive show animals proud to be on display.

Scrivener moodily smoothed out his white suit jacket: it didn't go so hot with the blue dress shirt he was wearing, and worse, it reminded him of Valthrudnir, but it had been the only dress jacket he'd been able to get on short notice that would fit him. Then he winced as something scratched against him, and he mumbled under his breath: "This was your idea, not mine."

A bulge in his breast pocket shifted, and a moment later, a tiny Luna peered her head slowly up and out of the fabric. Barry winced a bit at how much the mare's sapphire body and glowing mane stood out against the whiteness of the suit jacket, even with how tiny she'd made herself, and Scrivener winced and hurriedly shoved her head down, making her squawk in indignation even as she shouted in a squeaky little voice: "Damnation, Scrivener Blooms, I shall pummel thou!"

The receptionist looked up sharply, and Scrivener faked a cough before making a high-pitched noise in his throat, pretending to clear it. He received a scowl before the receptionist returned to her work, and Barry grinned weakly before whispering in a strained voice through his painfully-clenched teeth: "This isn't going to work."

"It'll work fine." Scrivener muttered, although he didn't really believe that himself, but he figured that someone had to say it. He felt Luna squirming around in his breast pocket again, and then he asked mentally: _And how long can you hold this again?_

_'Tis not... the most difficult polymorph I have ever done, and with us physically close I can draw upon thine own energies as well with ease. _Luna answered after a moment, yet all the same Scrivener felt like there was a 'but' coming from her tone, and he wasn't surprised when a moment later she added grudgingly: _The difficulty shall be when thou confronts the foul dragon in her den. Our emotions may cause me to lose concentration, which would prove... troublesome._

"Troublesome." Scrivener echoed, and then he sighed tiredly and slumped back a bit in his seat, looking wryly up towards the ceiling and he absently rubbed at his breast pocket, and Luna shifted inside this, curling herself up with a mumble as she relaxed against the gently-massaging hoof. "Yeah. I'm somehow sure that's the perfect way to describe things."

Barry looked nervously over at Scrivener, and the charcoal stallion shook his head and reached up to absently tap his own temple, saying dryly: "Sorry. Having a conversation with... the better part of me, so to speak."

_Cute. _Luna intoned ironically in his mind, and then he heard her voice as clearly as if she were right next to his ear and normal sized, as she shifted in his breast pocket and mumbled: "'Tis stuffy in here, Scrivy. Stuffy and morose. Like thou art. I feel as if I am inside thou." A pause, and Scrivener slowly looked down at his breast pocket. "In a bad way."

"Do I even want to know what she's saying to make you look like that?" Barry asked moodily, and Scrivener shook his head and slapped at his pocket a few times, Luna squawking and then growling and huffing, shifting herself moodily around inside his jacket again and kicking uselessly at his chest. "And are you sure this is entirely necessary?"

"How long have we been here as it is?" Scrivener asked mildly, and Barry made a face and nodded: it had to have been at least thirty minutes, before the charcoal stallion added: "And this whole first floor is pretty much taken up by that giant open lobby out front. The offices must be above somewhere, where I'm sure I'll be doing who knows how much more waiting... Luna and I need to be... to be close."

Barry looked apprehensively at Scrivener Blooms, and the earth pony glanced away, not wanting to talk any further about precisely how close he and Luna had to stay now before he cleared his throat and asked quickly: "So are you feeling... okay?"

The literary agent jumped a bit at this question, then he shifted a little and smiling a little too widely over at Scrivener, patting his own chest and saying finally: "Hey, champ, don't you worry at all about me. I'm perfectly fine... really, I mean, I was perfectly fine the moment the Baroness Celestia was kind enough to heal me but... now I'm really perfectly fine and dandy. I'm great!"

Scrivener looked for a few moments at the lamely-grinning lanky stallion, then he asked mildly: "Do I really still make you that nervous after all this time?"

"Yes." Barry mumbled and slumped a bit, blushing slightly as he shrank his head back into his collar, and Scrivener only nodded agreeably as he looked forwards thoughtfully, before the literary agent blurted: "Well can you blame me? Every other day I open my mouth and it's 'Barry shut up or I'll fire you,' 'Barry, don't make me hurt you,' 'Barry, don't make me cut your head off and shove it down your throat.'"

"I don't think I ever said the last. I mean, it sounds like something I might say if you really pissed me off, but I mean I don't think I ever said that to you, anyway." Scrivener said absently after a moment, leaning back and forth and grimacing as he shifted a bit, and Luna mumbled inside his pocket, drawing his attention for a moment as he reached up to absently rub at the visible bulge in his suit jacket again despite his best efforts not to.

Luna again grumbled, but almost pushed herself against his hoof, welcoming the contact even through the soft fabric, before she scowled as she heard the pony sitting across the room say flatly: "Can you two please just shut up? Some of us are here on like, very important business."

"Referring to yourself in third person is bad enough. Referring to yourself in third person plural is much worse." Scrivener replied before he could stop himself, and the strangely-dressed pony huffed, scowling out over his newspaper. His suit looked like it was stitched together – and badly – from several different sets of clothing, and his tie was knotted about halfway down, and Scrivener couldn't help but ask: "Punk rocker?"

The pony huffed and snapped his newspaper back up, as Barry looked morbidly over at Scrivener and asked finally: "You're getting this all out now, so that when you deal with Ersatz, you're gonna be on your best behavior, right? Right?"

Scrivener shrugged moodily as Luna grumbled inside his pocket, then crawled quickly upwards as she shook her head fiercely, her mane sparking once before it gradually became translucent instead of glowing. She peeked her head of Scrivener's breast pocket, glaring back and forth as Scrivener awkwardly leaned forwards and tented his front hooves in front of himself so she was hidden from view but could still peer around a little, before the two soulbound ponies and Barry looked up as the secretary said irritably: "Scrivener Blooms, Miss Ersatz is waiting for you in her office on the fifth floor. Please escort yourself there immediately. Mister Barry Barter, it's time for you to leave now."

"I'll uh. Wait over at that place that serves the ten dollar coffees." Barry said lamely, and then he grinned weakly as he punched Scrivener's shoulder lightly as the stallion got up, the movement making Luna wince and skid back down into his pocket. "Go get 'er, champ! We're countin' on you to... to look great and change her mind and uh... do... good!"

"Wow, and here I thought big and ugly was the stupid one. But I suppose you can forgive me for assuming." the stallion at the other end of the waiting room said nastily, and Scrivener gave him a moody look as Luna poked her head angrily out of the breast pocket again, her horn sizzling before she sent a jolt of electricity chaining over into the stallion's face as Scrivener passed.

The stallion jumped with a yelp, the secretary frowning at Scrivener's back as the stallion gaped at the sight of the tiny winged unicorn glaring furiously out of the suit jacket of the unicorn, and Scrivener hurriedly reached up and pushed Luna back inside the breast pocket, saying awkwardly: "Sorry, I have uh... angry pocket syndrome. Still breaking this new jacket in and all. Excuse me."

Scrivener strode quickly out of the waiting room, looking back and forth before turning down a narrow hall and towards a door labeled 'STAIRS,' as Luna grinned triumphantly despite being awkwardly curled on her back inside his breast pocket as she asked loudly: "Angry pocket syndrome, Scrivy?"

"Yes, angry pocket syndrome. And if you keep it up I'll make it... squished... pocket syndrome, too." Scrivener mumbled to himself as he strode through the doorway and then grimaced as he looked moodily up the spiraling flights of stairs, saying moodily: "Why do I have the feeling this all seems way too easy so far?"

Luna only grumbled a little inside her hiding place, an d Scrivener sighed tiredly as he began to trudge up the stairs, feeling nervously like he was entering the lair of some kind of pony-eating monster. But then he shook his head quickly and cursed himself under his breath, mumbling mentally: _Come on, chin up Scrivener. You've fought far worse things than a bitchy critic. Why the hell are you letting her get in your head so much?_

The stallion knew the answer, though, at least partly: it was because this was a different sort of battleground than what he'd grown used to, and because after all the years of keeping his writing safely between himself and a few others, it had become... a kind of vulnerable point for him, so to speak. And as he'd learn, physical pain passed quickly, but the pain caused by the right words, no matter often Scrivener reminded himself that words only had the power you gave them, well...

It wasn't even that Scrivener thought of himself as some great writer, or even entirely deserving of the fame and honor he had been given; it was that Ersatz was so damn good at her job, which was apparently right now just making him as miserable as possible.

Luna shifted in his pocket, then clambered her way back up to poke her head out, saying soothingly: "Come now, Scrivy, thou art... art being an idiot again. What thou art fearing is only thunder, not lightning. Thou can put up with this nasty creature long enough to push through this so-called 'interview,' then be done with her forever."

Scrivener grunted moodily, not knowing if he wanted to agree or argue before he finally sighed and nodded hesitantly, as he continued to climb the curving, almost painfully-bright stairs. "Yeah. I know you're right, Luna, I just... I hate stuff like this. Anyway, you better hide and keep yourself calm. If you explode out of my pocket or something we can't really pretend that... you know. You came out of my chest or something like that."

"Like a maiden springing forth from her god?" Luna asked ironically, and the charcoal stallion only snorted in amusement at this thought before the sapphire mare sighed and slid back down into his breast pocket, mumbling: "Fear not, Scrivener Blooms, I shall be a good little filly who is neither meant to be seen nor heard."

Scrivener only smiled a little, sending soothing thoughts to the mare, and she grumbled quietly as she closed her eyes and shifted a bit with a mumble. But soon enough, she was settled inside his pocket, and Scrivener continued his trek upwards as the minds of both ponies rolled silently together, reflecting on how much things had changed... and how after so many years of almost only benefit, now they were beginning to face the dangers and consequences that came with linking their souls together.

Scrivy had dodged around the subject with Barry, not wanting him to know that he and Luna had to be within roughly fifty feet of each other at almost all times: even if he said they could spend an hour apart, that had been a generous estimate, and it fluctuated at times based on their emotions. Worse, when their time was up and their mixed soul began to cry out for the presence of its other half, mind and body both revolted and they were given the choice of either finding each other quickly or risking a slow, agonizing descent into pain-filled insanity and death.

Celestia and Twilight Sparkle both knew about their vulnerability, and had researched into it a little, but it didn't seem like there was anything they could do... apart from cutting their soul link. But that was likely no longer an option: they had intertwined so much with one another that it would probably kill them both, and that was if they were lucky. And it wasn't like either Luna or Scrivener were willing to sacrifice their link, anyway: it wasn't just love or selfishness anymore, either, it was the fact that they had simply... grown too used to what they had between them.

It was worrisome, sure, and for a slew of reasons: their link could continue to tighten and shorten the distance and time they could be apart further, and it was even possible that one day they would go to sleep, and the next they would wake up not just together, but _together_, merged into some unknowable entity like Gymbr had been. And there were other worries... yet for now, both ponies were trying to concentrate only on what was here, and remember the fact that weren't yet so bonded they had become one in the same... _besides, it's not like me or Luna even want to be the same. We're... we have a lot of similarities, but we have our differences, too. And it's our rough edges that make us work more than it is the stuff that's the same between us._

Scrivener smiled a little to himself at this thought as Luna glanced up from inside his pocket, then shifted a bit and rested her head against the stallion's chest, closing her eyes. She could hear his heartbeat through the thin walls of fabric between them, and it made her smile a little, although there was a faint... sense of what was almost shame, too, as she fidgeted a bit and thought of the dark blood that was being pumped through Scrivener's veins. Liquid corruption, the stuff that powered nightmares... and Luna shivered a little as Scrivener halted on the fourth floor landing to glance down for a moment quietly.

But then she shifted and sent him a silent message, and he nodded after a moment: more to himself than to her as he continued to move upwards, trying not to peek too much at Luna's musings even as he naturally felt them whispering through his mind as well. That was another downside of the soul link: they could almost never just think something and keep it to themselves.

The stallion reached the fifth floor a few minutes later, then strode forwards and rested a hoof against the door before he halted as he felt Luna's thoughts, heard the undercurrent in them, and he lowered his head before saying quietly: "Luna... I... I don't mind being a Clockwork Pony or a monster, as long as I have you to... keep me in line, and help keep an eye on me. You're the reason I'm alive and you're the reason I stay alive and... I just want you to know that I love you. And I don't blame you for anything at all."

"Shut up, Scrivy." Luna murmured softly, but she smiled a little all the same, the faintest blush tingeing her cheeks before she added quietly: "But aye, fear not. I shall always ensure that I keep thee on a proper leash, beetle."

Scrivener smiled after a moment despite himself, nodding a little before he pushed through the doorway and into the hallway. He immediately winced a bit at the hideous yellow walls and purple rugs underhoof, before staring upwards as he realized the ceiling was incandescent orange, and he squinted a little almost as if trying to stare at the sun as he mumbled: "I think I'm getting color sickness."

Luna only covered her face with her hooves to try and block out the mental images of the narrow hall she was seeing through Scrivener's eyes, groaning as the stallion started forwards before he winced as he realized there were connecting corridors... everywhere. It was a maze of hallways, and designed so that they were all mostly hidden until you were right on top of them. Worse, the noise he could hear everywhere wasn't actually helping matters: sounds of conversation, typewriters clicking, and other business going on echoed up and down the corridor, distracting him all the further.

Scrivener looked blankly back and forth as he stumbled through corridors, wincing at the doors he passed as he noted each was colored differently: the only thing the same between them was the colors were always offensively-neon. They at least had nameplates, though, and Scrivener grimaced as he made his way through the labyrinth of halls, cursing every now and then when he rounded a corner and realized he'd gone in a circle.

After almost fifteen minutes, he finally arrived at a bright pink door with an enormous gold nameplate on it, reading: 'Ersatz Major, Critical Analysis.' For a moment, Scrivener moodily surveyed this door, and then he finally sighed before reaching up a hoof and knocking twice.

"You're late, Scrivener Blooms." Ersatz's voice almost sang from behind the door, and Scrivener mumbled to himself before he headbutted the door, and there was a quiet laugh from inside. "Now darling, that's not how you open a door. But I suppose with your breeding you don't know better. Try the handle, dear."

Scrivener glowered moodily, thinking about kicking the door down just to show his 'breeding' as Luna rumbled grumpily in his pocket, and then he sighed and instead grumpily forced himself to use the doorhandle, shoving it open and striding inside before letting the heavy door swing closed behind him.

He glanced absently over his shoulder at it... and stared as he realized the section he had slammed his head into was see-through. It was tinged pink, but he could see straight down the hall from here, and the stallion winced a little in surprise before Ersatz said pleasantly from behind her expensive, modernist desk: "That one-way distortion is a very useful tool for gauging whoever's come calling, Scrivener Blooms. You, for example, don't seem to be in the most pleasant mood."

"I never am." Scrivener replied dryly, turning around and grimacing a little: this office was... hollow. Smaller than he'd expected it to be, with no real personal trappings; just a few expensive-looking pieces of furniture and framed covers of Rogues And Studs that had been blown up to poster size, hanging on the walls unevenly, like they had been thrown up without a care.

Ersatz's desk was spotless, except for a notebook, a file folder, and a tape recorder that Scrivener realized a little too late was already going. She gestured almost kindly to a metallic-looking green chair in front of the desk, and the earth pony realized moodily that it was far too small for him: it looked like something made for a colt, while Ersatz lounged comfortably back in a large, cushioned blue throne of a chair. "Please, sit."

Scrivener did so reluctantly, squishing himself into the little seat as Luna fidgeted in his pocket, and the earth pony carefully smoothed out his white suit jacket as Ersatz looked at him intently. She was wearing bright red clothing today, with matching ruby bangles jangling quietly over her forelimbs and a ribbon around her neck that reminded Scrivener of something a spoiled fat cat would wear, complete with a little bell. And again, her head was covered by a thick green wreath, adorned with beautiful red flowers.

The stallion honestly didn't know what the hell to think of her. All he could do was study her, and she looked back at him with the same intentness in her eyes before her calm smile spread wider over her features, and she asked in a soft voice: "Do you like the building?"

"I think it's atrocious." Scrivener said blandly, and Ersatz smiled as she gave a nod of agreement, surprising him. But then the charcoal stallion glanced back and forth, at how... empty this office was, and he realized he shouldn't be so surprised after all. "So I guess this job... you don't do it because you like it."

"Oh, I like what it gets me of course, Scrivener Blooms. And I particularly enjoy some of my interviews..." Ersatz knocked a hoof against her desk, gazing at him with a strange look in her eye. It was like a fondness that a predator would have for its favorite prey. "But no, I must admit I'm not entirely fond of my workplace, or the kinds of things I have to do and the people I have to put up with. But let's not waste time talking about me, Scrivener Blooms. I'm not important. You are."

"Why?" Scrivener asked quietly, and Ersatz studied him as the charcoal stallion looked at her. He frowned after a moment as he met her pale blue eyes, then slowly roved down along her dark green coat. An earthy color, in spite of the fact that everything about her screamed 'pureblood,' from the way she treated him to the shape of her body. But he also hadn't failed to notice that she always hid her horn from view... and usually, that was the kind of thing unicorns always put out on display, unless...

Ersatz Major gave a quiet laugh, and then she shook her head slowly as she murmured: "You don't remember me, do you? But I can't blame you, Scrivener Blooms... I was even younger than you when we first met, and I was told not to associate myself with you, and to not mention you in the presence of my uncle."

Scrivener frowned at this, and then he felt his mouth go dry, speaking wordlessly for a moment as a faint memory of the past he'd tried to leave behind came to mind. He couldn't speak, but Ersatz only smiled at him... and in his mind, he saw a young, curious unicorn filly leaning out from behind an enormous stallion, staring at him as he scrubbed the floor of his father's store with a wet rag, careful to keep his eyes from ever rising to meet even this other child's.

And then he was back in reality, as Ersatz said softly: "Do you remember me now, cousin? We only caught glimpses of each other, but I remember you. I never, ever forget you. And no, no, I see it in your eyes already, but don't assume it's because you're a shame on the family name... I've never, ever called you a 'slave hoof' and I don't plan to start now, either."

The stallion only stared at her, trying to make sense of things as Luna looked upwards in disbelief inside Scrivener's pocket. And Ersatz smiled almost sympathetically over at Scrivener Blooms before she closed her eyes, saying quietly: "I know unicorns can be cruel, sweetie. I always heard ponies talking badly about my father... Aunt Belle's older brother. Just because he had such a dark coat, like an earth pony... and of course the purebloods gave me their own share of spite for the same. And to think, I lived in Snow Saddle, which was so... mild, compared to where you did...

"I pity you for what you went through, cousin. I honestly do. But you did something awful, too..." Ersatz continued quietly, her pale eyes locking on Scrivener's own. "You ran away. Without a word to your mother, one day you left on a delivery to a unicorn noble's house... and then you never went back home. You ended up in Trotronto, isn't that right? Where you had a book or two published, and spent your time getting drunk and wasting your life and stolen freedom."

"What was I supposed to do, Ersatz? Stay in that hellhole, spend my life as a slave hoof, submitted to Bramblethorn and my mother like a good little colt?" Scrivener asked sharply, still feeling... almost numb with what he had discovered.

Ersatz shook her head firmly, however, frowning... but she seemed more disappointed than angry, as she replied quietly: "No. You should have told Tia Belle. Your mother loved you, Scrivener Blooms. But you never talked to her, did you? You never-"

"Ersatz, I... I do want to believe that Tia Belle gave a damn about me, but... don't talk like you know what my life was like!" Scrivener snapped, feeling... strangely hurt, breathing a little hard and letting his emotions get the better of himself as he sat up a little, continuing harshly: "Every day, working in the shop, only to always be followed up by Bramblethorn telling me what a failure and how worthless I was, and if he didn't feel like smacking me around or dragging me home so he could continue to order me around, then getting locked in that goddamn kennel in the back alley! And Tia Belle sat by for all of it, and went along with everything he ordered and... and... and Horses of Heaven know that she never acted like she gave a crowbait's flank until it was too late!"

He breathed hard in and out, trembling, tears starting to form in his eyes before Ersatz said softly: "Tell yourself that if you want, Scrivener Blooms, but I don't think you'd be so upset if you didn't understand on some level, you feel guilty. You know you did wrong. You know that you're responsible for what happened to her."

Scrivener forced himself to get back under control, swallowing thickly and biting his lower lip with a muffled curse before he looked slowly up at her, and there was silence for a few long moments before he finally said quietly: "You don't know what it was like. You can't."

"I have some idea, Scrivener Blooms. And I know that we owe it to our parents to give them second chances... because when we fail to, and we lose them because of our action or inaction... it hurts." Ersatz smiled at him, and Scrivener shivered at the pain that lit up her hollow eyes before she reached up and calmly removed the wreath around her head.

The stallion reared back slightly in shock, his eyes widening as he mouthed wordlessly at her, and in his pocket Luna couldn't resist shuddering as what Scrivener saw seared its image in her own mind. Ersatz's horn was only a jagged, melted stump, with several hideous cracks through its body and the material turned all variety of rotten, ugly colors. Scrivener shook his head slowly, leaning back a bit, feeling almost sick to his stomach at the sight, and the way some kind of faint, poisonous light still tried to shimmer weakly out of the shattered spire...

"As I'm sure you know, Scrivener Blooms, our horns are made of alicorn... a near-indestructible material." Ersatz said conversationally, her smile still on her face, but her eyes burning into him, making sure he was listening to her story. "But it can still be destroyed, oh yes. An buildup of intense magical energy, for example, can create so much pressure inside the horn structure it shatters... certain acids make alicorn brittle or soft... and there's a rare metal called gianttooth that can be made so sharp and tempered so solid it can tear through our horns. I'm sure you know all about that, though, Scrivener Blooms... how many foals' fables feature awful ogres that use graters of gianttooth to grind up the horns of misbehaving little unicorn colts and fillies?"

"Many." Scrivener murmured quietly, looking at her horn again and wincing a little despite himself, before he asked finally: "What happened?"

"An accident." Ersatz closed her eyes, then she reached up gently touched the side of her horn, saying softly: "I was trying to train to get into the magic academy in Canterlot... I wanted to make my father proud. There... there was only my father growing up, Scrivener Blooms, my mother was not... involved in any aspect of my life. But that's okay. My father was a wonderful stallion. A wonderful stallion who knew what my ambition was, and who used all his extra money to buy me an amplification ring. I needed every edge I could get, because I was all too quickly growing up, and soon, I would be too old to apply.

"And I was very, very foolish and impatient." Ersatz smiled as she looked down and murmured: "It was only a simple spell to change the colors of an object. A party trick, really. But I was attempting to cast it on a large scale, to turn the whole exterior of the house we lived in bright pink. I thought it would make Daddy laugh...

"So, of course, I thought that I needed more power, not just more practice. And I had mastered a very simple amplification charm I used sometimes, in case I didn't have my ring..." Ersatz closed her eyes. "But I decided to focus all the power I could into this charm... and cast it on the ring already around my horn. I had been told to never amplify an amplifier, but... I was a silly filly."

She gazed up at him, smiling once more, and Scrivener swallowed as Luna shivered and then forcibly repressed as much emotion as she could, keeping herself tiny and under control as Ersatz said softly: "The ring began to feel strange. I didn't understand that I had done worse than just amplify the amplifier... I had cast the amplification charm with the ring _already amplifying it_ as well. And even though I was tired, I thought... I would try one last time to turn the house pink, with my amplifier's help."

Ersatz Major touched her horn again silently, then said softly: "I don't need to detail what happened. Only that the simple, silly color spell backfired rather spectacularly. My ring shattered the moment I tried to draw energy out of it, and all that force was shoved into my horn at once. It... hurt, Scrivener Blooms, I cannot describe how much it hurt, and yet at the same time, it was like I wasn't even there, even as my horn... I wouldn't say so much exploded as melted away."

She quieted, then murmured: "It also killed my father. No, not literally, of course, darling... but he blamed himself for what happened. He had bought me the ring, after all. And even though we were in Snow Saddle, well... the unicorns did not have sympathy for my plight, they only laughed at me, mocked me, looked at me with disgust. Poor father... he lost his temper on one of the poor foolish foals that was making fun of me and hurt the colt... very badly. He lost his job because of that, and it was my fault again... and then we received a letter, not from Bramblethorn but from the city of North Neigh, informing us that Tia Belle had died of unknown illness, and we had to come and pick up the body."

She stopped, then her distant, hollow eyes looked at Scrivener as she gave that plastic smile once more, saying quietly: "I don't believe Daddy even saw Bramblethorn when he went to pick up the body and a few important possessions. I don't believe Bramblethorn even cared. He certainly didn't attend the funeral we held for her in Snow Saddle... I wonder sometimes how she even got to the hospital, how they even found her. I have this... terrible vision of her dying, and Bramblethorn simply shoving her out on the street..."

"That sounds like my dad." Scrivener whispered, looking down for a few moments as he trembled, confused and hurt and... and scared. "You... your father gave her a funeral?"

"That's what big brothers do for their little sisters, as far as I know." Ersatz replied softly, and then she looked away and added quietly: "Besides, it was his funeral too, you see. The next day, my father bought me a teddy bear and promised me that everything was going to be okay, as he sent me off to the private school he had used almost every last bit to get me into. Except for the bits he used for the poison, you see, that he took his own life with the next day."

Scrivener turned his eyes down silently, staring at the tabletop as Ersatz reached out and quietly stroked the wreath of red roses beside her, smiling faintly. "All because of your selfishness, Scrivener Blooms. All because you ran away, like a coward."

"How can you blame that all on me..." Scrivener asked weakly, looking up even as his heart thudded in his chest and he felt horribly, godawfully, unfairly like this somehow was his fault, with the way that Ersatz kept looking at him, kept speaking to him...

"Because it's true. Scrivener... no matter how Tia Belle acted, look at who she lived with. Bramblethorn was nothing but an awful beast. My father hated him, and I suspect your mother hated him too, but was trapped with him." Ersatz murmured, stroking slowly over the wreath. "I would not be surprised if he turned all his bullying and anger on her after you left, Scrivener. I would not be surprised if he treated her just as roughly as he treated you, whether you recognized it or not... because she did love you. She was trying to protect you..."

The charcoal stallion looked up, and he didn't have to ask his question for her to answer, Ersatz saying softly: "I know, Scrivener Blooms, because Daddy told me that Aunt Belle was going to be bringing her son to stay with us for a while in Snow Saddle. I think she had plans to leave that monster, Bramblethorn... and if not, she at least had plans to bring you to a safe place. I was so excited, that for months I looked forwards to having a playmate in the household... and so young that when it didn't happen, I was crushed. And I can imagine if I was that badly hurt by not getting to know a total stranger to me... your mother must have been devastated by you vanishing. And it was only a few months later that she died, and even as a filly part of me understood that when Daddy said 'I'm sorry, your new friend can't come after all,' it had something to do with when he next told me 'Daddy needs you to sit down so he can tell you something sad.'"

Scrivener stared at her, and Ersatz looked back at him with her plastic smile before she closed her eyes and said gently: "And look at this... it seems that you interviewed me, Scrivener Blooms, not the other way around. I didn't expect to talk so much but I feel... I feel like I have this great weight off my chest, and I hope you understand now... why I want to hurt you. Why I_ have _to punish you. Why I want to take this success you've enjoyed and turn it all into the failure and pain and suffering you deserve, because you don't deserve the life you've lived, and I don't deserve the life I was left with. Without a friend in the world, without my father or any other family, and all of it comes back... to you. Just because your life was a nightmare, Scrivener Blooms, that didn't give you the right to run away, and leave your mother to suffer."

"Dominoes." Scrivener laughed faintly, looking away before he closed his eyes and trembled, but he didn't know what to say. How to argue. He knew, he knew that what she was saying didn't make sense, it was all straw ponies and fallacies, and yet all the same... why the hell did her words almost make sense? Why the hell couldn't he just say none of it was his fault, because... _it isn't!_

He sat silently, and Ersatz looked across at him before she asked gently: "Would you like to leave, or shall we move on with the interview now that the pleasantries are out of the way, Scrivener Blooms? And, oh, just so you know... I can sense that your wife is nearby, although I'm not sure where, and I must admit I'm very impressed she managed to sneak in. You may have noticed that the ponies who work here are unpleasant and all."

Scrivener looked up, not knowing what to say, and Ersatz smiled at him kindly, reaching up and tapping her horn silently. "I can't do any kind of magic anymore, Scrivener... but my horn tends to... buzz, when there's other unicorns around. It's hard to describe... a side effect, I think, of the amplification ring exploding."

Scrivener nodded slowly, then he hesitated for only a moment before reaching up and quietly holding a hoof in front of himself, and Ersatz Major watched with interest as Scrivener's breast pocket shifted, and then the winged unicorn carefully crawled her way up and out of his pocket, the tiny mare hopping onto his hoof and looking across at Ersatz with... an awful ache in her eyes, as she simply stood there, looking up at her, hating the sympathy and the pity and the.. the same shame and guilt that Scrivener did, in spite of everything that cried out it wasn't the stallion's fault.

"That's wonderful." Ersatz said softly, and the faint smile that spread over her face was a real one, leaning down a bit before Luna sighed and hopped off Scrivener's hoof to land on Ersatz's desk: at this size, it was like a flat-topped mountain to her. The unicorn marveled over the sight with longing and the faintest hint of bitterness, murmuring: "Such powerful magic..."

"'Tis only a polymorph." Luna said quietly, and when Ersatz frowned and leaned down, the winged unicorn cleared her throat and shook her head quickly, then turned around and leapt off the desk as her body glowed: and a moment later, a fully-sized Luna was quietly turning back around to face Ersatz, as she said softly: "I apologize. I said, 'tis only a simple polymorph. It is one of the fields of magic in which I specialize."

Ersatz Major smiled, and Luna hesitated for a moment before she said suddenly: "'Tis not Scrivener's fault, Ersatz, thou... thou must recognize this! I... I am sorry for what thou has experienced in life, and... I would even thank thee, or at least wish to honor thy father for his generosity in what he offered to Scrivy... I... I do not doubt thy words are true, thy voice and eyes make it clear that thou art not speaking any lies. But thou cannot blame and hate Scrivener for what happened."

"I have to blame someone, and I can see that even Scrivener blames himself... but Luna... I don't hate him. I don't hate any of you." Ersatz shook her head slowly, looking down as she reached out and opened the file folder beside her, slowly stroking a hoof over the picture on the front... and Scrivener stared in surprise as he saw it was a glossy black and white... no, not just that, it was one of the stupid promotional pictures Barry had made him sign a hundred or so copies of even though he was ninety-nine percent sure no one wanted a framed picture of him on their wall.

Ersatz was quiet, looking at this for a few long moments before she moved it aside, studying the file beneath it even as she continued quietly: "You talk about honor in your book, Scrivener. This is... similar to that, I think. You hurt me, and hurt my family, and are responsible for... my life being the way it is now. Dominoes, like you said... your actions create a chain of consequences, and it doesn't matter whether or not you understood what the ultimate end would inevitably be, how it would lead to... all this. All that matters is that you started it... and so, it has to end with you, too. Somehow, I have to shift all this awful karma back to you, Scrivener Blooms."

Scrivener laughed weakly, shaking his head slowly as he said finally: "Did you really read my book or not? Because... I kind of have more than my share of bad karma, Ersatz."

"Now, Scrivener Blooms, you say yourself that it was these bad experiences that have helped form you, and give more meaning to the good." Ersatz replied gently, and then she looked up at him and met his eyes. "My goal isn't to make your life worse, Scrivener Blooms. It's only to take away... the rewards that you attained unfairly."

"Then thou will have to take me away as well, won't thou?" Luna said sharply, straightening and glaring across at Ersatz, who looked up silently at the winged unicorn. "Enough, I shan't sit here and let thou speak anymore! Oh, aye, maybe thou has some... some distant, grabbing cause to hold Scrivy accountable for whatever pains thou felt as some poor filly, hoping for a brand new friend, but nothing else! And if thou does wish to stretch so blindly anyway, then forget not the sword cuts both ways: if thou had thy happy little playmate Scrivener Blooms, and he had lived in Snow Saddle, then never would I have met him, and from the very start Valthrudnir's machinations would have ended not in defeat but success. I would have been bested by a poisoned Celestia, or perhaps survived only to fall victim to Ignominious, or worst of all, struck down by the _Jötnar _himself... and whether thou knows or not what I speak of, only know that for want of a brother the entire world would have burned, and now, filly, who is the selfish beast here?"

Ersatz looked calmly up at Luna even as Scrivener looked silently away, still wracked with guilt he knew he shouldn't feel but... all the same was, like he'd lost control over his own emotions. Luna, however, was breathing hard, snarling as she stood in her husband's defense, leaning over the desk before Ersatz said quietly: "You're blinded by love."

"And thou art blinded by the love and idolization of a dead parent." Luna retorted unflinchingly, and Ersatz's features froze as she looked up, Scrivener clenching his eyes shut and grabbing at his head as the emotional pain worsened; he felt Luna's anger and his own pleas to stop, but the sapphire was bristling with fury.

Then Ersatz Major slowly took a breath, lowering her head and saying quietly: "If Scrivener wants to defend himself, he can defend himself, Miss Luna. No matter how much you want your husband to be perfect, though, he is not. At least he seems to understand he's at fault."

The sapphire mare snorted at this, retorting: "Scrivener finds blame in himself for everything that goes wrong, even though 'tis rarely his fault whatsoever. And thou struck a needle into the eye of the cyclops, wretched creature."

Ersatz only shook her head, replying softly: "And his sensitivity to the subject, the guilt I see in his eyes when I talk about it, only shows that he knows he did something wrong. I'm holding him accountable, Luna, because no one else will. I'm holding him accountable because every other pony seems to want to reward him for living a life based around running around and acting like a parasite."

"Do not call him that, ever!" Luna shouted angrily, and Scrivener clenched his eyes shut, feeling his mind bubbling, his vision swimming as his link with Luna filled with static, and he heard them arguing and saw his mother and there was darkness, oh the darkness, it was all around him and burning in his veins and he could feel himself losing himself as stress made him vulnerable and blind and he was being crushed...

Luna halted in mid-argument with Ersatz when she felt the snap, her eyes turning sharply to Scrivener, staring at him as the charcoal stallion went limp for a moment... and then Scrivener looked slowly, calmly up, and the slightest of smiles spread over his features as he looked back and forth. And it chilled Luna's blood as she stared at him, before the charcoal stallion said pleasantly: "Excuse me."

With that, Scrivener shoved himself out of the little seat and spun around, striding easily towards the door and letting himself out, and Ersatz Major sighed quietly and shook her head slowly. "I'm disappointed. For a moment, I almost thought..."

"Shut up, wench, thou hast no idea what thou speaks of yet again." Luna spat, and then she turned around, then ground her teeth together loudly before adding in a frustrated voice: "I... I shall write thee a letter and we will meet again and settle this issue!"

"I would appreciate that, Luna. And until proven otherwise, I'll continue on my mission of getting justice by the means I must." Ersatz said softly, and Luna blew a loud raspberry at the unicorn, but didn't have the time to manage any other kind of response as she hurriedly turned and ran into the hallway. Her link with Scrivener was still filled with static, but she could sense him clearly, the stallion leaving a trail that was almost visible to her eyes as she hurried after him and cursed under her breath... but felt like something was horribly, awfully wrong.

The stallion was moving with purpose, and Luna didn't catch up with him until she was in the stairwell and running down the steps, shouting in a frustrated voice: "Scrivener Blooms, stop!"

The charcoal stallion halted as Luna huffed and stepped onto the fourth floor landing, opening her mouth... and then simply staring in horrified silence as a pair of callous amber eyes looked over Scrivener's shoulder, a mocking smile on his lips as Valthrudnir's voice said pleasantly: "My apologies, Brynhild, but it seems Nihete is a little busy at this moment. Perhaps you can be of service to me, though, Valkyrie, since your kind is meant to serve higher-functioning beings in any event. Prove of use to me and I won't damage your precious husband's body too much while he attempts to decipher the way out of the half-collapsed labyrinth of his own drooling-idiot mind."

Luna's mouth worked slowly, breathing hard, feeling fear wringing her insides as she shook her head weakly, shrinking back as she stared into Valthrudnir's eyes... and then her eye twitched as fear was replaced by tremendous rage that this monster would dare to try and steal her husband's body right in front of her eyes... and on top of that, he dared to order her to _help _him?"Thou hurt my husband? I shall show thee pain, carrion-eating corpsemonger!"

The sapphire mare leapt forwards as her wings flapped hard, swinging both rear hooves up to kick the charcoal stallion as hard as she possibly could in the ass, and Valthrudnir let out a yell of shock and pain as he was launched through the air to smack loudly into one of the curving walls above the stairs before howling as he fell, bouncing and rolling down the entire flight of steps. Luna winced, feeling every pulse of pain in Scrivener's possessed body, but if anything it only exacerbated her fury and frustration as she charged after the _Jötnar_-possessed pony.

Scrivener's body hit the third floor landing and rolled a few times, Valthrudnir's amber eyes still staring stupidly out of his sockets before Luna rammed headfirst into his stomach and launched him flying with a savage twist of her horn, sending him bouncing down the next flight of steps with a miserable yell and a flurry of loud curses. In Scrivener's possessed body, Valthrudnir was unable to do a thing to catch himself, only flailing all four of the pony's limbs wildly until he landed on his face on the second floor landing with a grunt and skidded forwards, then rolled over and scrambled to his hooves before staring over his shoulder in terror when Luna came shooting down the stairs with a furious roar.

The amber light blinked out of Scrivener's eyes in a moment, and the stallion didn't even have enough time to process what was happening before Luna's hoof slugged into his face, knocking him flying backwards to roll over the edge of the landing and onto the next flight of stairs, shouting profanities as he bounced the whole way down the stairs until he crashed into a heap on the first floor, laying in a sprawl with one of his legs pawing weakly at the air and staring dazedly off at the wall.

Luna strode moodily down the steps, breathing hard, a few bruises forming over her own features and a bit of blood leaking from one nostril, and she glared furiously down at Scrivener Blooms before leaning down and poking him firmly several times with her horn, muttering: "Wretched idiot. Wretched stupid idiot. Wretched stupid idiot beetle."

Scrivener only sighed tiredly, his entire body aching and his mind swimming before he shook his head slowly, then trembled a little as he slowly rolled onto his stomach and managed to get his legs under him. But all the same, he only laid there for a moment longer, breathing slowly before mumbling: "So do you feel better now, Luna?"

"Only a little, Scrivener Blooms." Luna answered grumpily, and then she shook her head slowly before hesitating and reaching a hoof down to rest on his back, asking quietly: "Wert thou aware of what was happening? That thou had been... damnation, Scrivener!"

Luna rose her hoof and slammed it down on his back, and the charcoal stallion yelped and then groaned, slumping on the ground as the sapphire mare looked down at him with a bit of a blush. But then Scrivener only grumbled and shook his head slowly before he sighed quietly and closed his eyes, murmuring: "I think... I think it was the stress. Every time I get too stressed or upset about something... that's when I hear Valthrudnir's voice, and I think that must be what lets him... dig into my mind. When I'm vulnerable because I'm..."

He quieted, then shivered and shook his head, slowly beginning to push himself to his hooves, and Luna looked at him worriedly with the way his body trembled. But Scrivener only smiled faintly, shaking his head and murmuring: "No, I'm... I'm surprisingly okay. I just feel... drained, I guess. Like all the life and emotion got sucked out of me... then again, maybe it's just because you bounced me down... five flights of stairs..."

He grunted and cracked his back with a wince as he spoke, then shook his head out as Luna smiled a little, saying quietly: "Nay, 'twas only four, Scrivy, fear not. Five would have been far too cruel to do to thee... besides, it... drove the _Jötnar _off."

"That's kind of a relief. You just have to hit me really hard and I'll come back." Scrivener smiled a little over at Luna, blinking slowly, feeling... exhausted. Their link was still sizzling with static, but he could feel that starting to restore little by little, and he couldn't sense Valthrudnir's presence at all... it was like the _Jötnar _had retreated completely into whatever tumor he was hiding in inside his mind.

The stallion shivered a bit, looking down and thinking back, and Luna pressed hesitantly: "Scrivy, art... art thou sure thou has... no recollection whatsoever of what happened? None? Does thou know... what..."

Scrivener shook his head slowly, then he finally replied, glancing over at her as the sapphire mare strode up beside him to look into his eyes: "No. I... I just saw darkness. Awful, choking darkness, all around me. I felt like I was tangled up in... I dunno. Something awful." He halted, then bit his lip and looked down. "I knew... Valthrudnir had something to do with it, though. But I was stuck... and it felt so... so empty, wherever he put me. Like all the stress had become heavy rope, tying me down, crushing all the hope out of me..."

"Scrivener..." Luna studied him silently, but Scrivener only smiled faintly, keeping their eyes locked as he felt their link restoring. But when they were close, when they looked into one-another's eyes... it always came back quicker.

And after a moment, Luna finally sighed and dropped her head, murmuring: "Well, we should go, Scrivener. Get out of this den of inequity and... figure out what to do from here. At least thou can tell Underbrush why the foul creature hates thou so much-"

"Luna..." Scrivener said quietly, and Luna looked up in surprise, then blushed slightly and nodded with a grumble, looking down before Scrivener closed his eyes. "I'm not... entirely agreeing with her. But... I... I don't know. What she said, the way she said it, it... it... it hurt me. It hurt me in a way I think I'd only hurt if..."

"Scrivy, this... I cannot pretend to understand what thou went through, and what it must be like for thou with who Tia Belle was and what happened, but... this is... not thy fault. Come, thou art just being an idiot because of all the madness of recent and... we have much more to attend to. There are important things afoot, are there not?" Luna chided, and Scrivener hesitated before nodding a few times, smiling faintly after a moment. "Good. Come, Scrivener, there is much to be done."

"Yeah, you're right." Scrivener said softly, bowing his head forwards and nodding a little, and Luna gazed at him fondly before the stallion shook his head a little. "I'm sorry I get hooked up on the little things. And that apparently... even if Ersatz is... well... who she is, apparently stress alone is dangerous to me, now."

"Valthrudnir, daring to possess thee in front of mine eyes, then speaking to me as if I would simply shrink and kowtow to his orders instead of doing something about it..." Luna spat to the side, then winced a bit when Scrivener reached up and gently brushed a bit of dried blood away from her nostril before she huffed. "Cease that, beetle. This is all thy fault."

Scrivener smiled despite himself, then he shook his head slowly before the sapphire mare huffed and strode past him. Yet all the same, he could almost hear the worries in her mind even with their link still muted by static, adding to his own unease: did this mean Valthrudnir was growing stronger, or had the _Jötnar_ simply found some new method by which to torture him after digging around for so long inside the stallion's mind? And was it only stress that would allow the _Jötnar _to take control or exert his influence, or would Scrivener one day be walking along only to suddenly find himself locked away in some unknowable place, while Valthrudnir did... Horses of Heaven knew what Valthrudnir would do with control of his body.

This time, he shivered for a reason other than the aches in his body, as Luna led him through the foyer and out the main doors. The guards looked stupefied to see the winged unicorn leave, but Luna barely seemed to acknowledge this... and considering the fact that normally she would be cheerfully crowing and mocking them, Scrivener saw it as a worrisome sign.

He hurried up beside her and nudged her gently, and she grumbled and nudged him back, the two ponies pushing at each other for a few moments before settling a little as they headed across the busy street. Neither of them cared about the looks they got, that Luna was faintly bruised or Scrivener looked bludgeoned and his clothes were all mangled: if anything it seemed to improve the sapphire mare's mood as she glanced around at the reactions while absently bodychecking Scrivener.

The stallion winced a bit, then glowered over at her as they approached a large coffee shop situated on the corner of the block, as stylish and expensive as everything else in this part of town was. Luna flicked her horn to knock the front doors swinging open, then strode proudly inside even as ponies stared, the mare looking back and forth absently before smiling as her eyes settled on where Barry was sitting alone at a side table, several empty coffee cups sitting over the polished surface in front of him as he leaned back in the cushioned booth and stared at the two. "Oh look, Scrivy! Thy pet at the very least has mastered sit and stay!"

"Luna, be nice." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna huffed at him before glaring pointedly, and Scrivener rolled his eyes before reaching up and patting his suit jacket absently. "Alright. It feels like I still have some money so I'll go get you a coffee. Play nice."

Scrivener turned to head to the counter as Luna strolled over to the table Barry was sitting at, ignoring the way ponies all around the coffee shop were looking at her before her horn glowed and yanked the half-full coffee in front of Barry across the table, the sapphire mare leaning forwards to sniff at this a few times before clicking her tongue thoughtfully. "'Tis very frilly smelling. I do not like frilly coffee."

"Hey, it's just a cappuccino, it's not like... a deluxe strawberry smoothie or something." Barry replied defensively, and Luna sniffed loudly before sipping loudly at the drink, then she smacked her lips thoughtfully as the literary agent slumped and mumbled: "God this is not worth it. I've spent like forty bits here in coffee, can... can we get out of here? Maybe to a hospital or something, because champ looks like he went ten rounds with Ersatz and she turned out to have a hell of a right hook."

"No, that was I. I threw him down the stairs." Luna replied informatively, and Barry stared at her, his mouth working a few times before the sapphire mare hesitated, glancing over at Scrivener before returning her eyes to Barry and adding softly: "But the subject of Ersatz is... a soft one for now. I... would ask thee politely not to mention her to my husband. And let him tell Underbrush in his own time."

For a few moments Barry stared, and then he leaned back awkwardly and said finally: "I didn't know you could actually be... nice, girl-champ."

Luna groaned at this, rolling her eyes before she glared at him, and Barry squeaked and winced, hurriedly shrinking behind the table. The winged unicorn snorted at this, then turned her glare throughout the rest of the restaurant, and for now tried to forget everything Ersatz Major had said in favor of enjoying the terror she struck in every other pony... even as worries nibbled at her mind, and the thought of what Valthrudnir might have up his sleeve for the future tickled a fearful claw slowly down her own spine.


	12. Cutting Both Ways

Chapter Ten: Cutting Both Ways

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna shifted uneasily back and forth as Celestia and Twilight Sparkle both sat on either side of Scrivener Blooms, studying him intently as their horns glowed. The stallion was trembling faintly, his eyes closed as he sat on a cold metal grate in the middle of this large, empty stone room in the deep sub-levels of the Thorn Palace. It was stone and cold and moss grew in large tracts along the slimy walls, torches burning with sapphire flames mounted on rusting sconces in the walls.

High above, water dripped down on occasion from the thick, solid grating that served as the roof, which rattled every so often as demons strode over it. This ceiling was maybe thirty feet above their heads at the top of the cylindrical room, and did not at all help Luna in feeling like they were anywhere but a deep, dark abyss of a well.

Scrivener cursed under his breath, arching his back slightly as Celestia's horn glowed a bit more intensely, and then she glanced quickly over at Twilight Sparkle, who halted in her own examination of the stallion's form, sitting back and frowning anxiously as the ivory mare stepped closer and reached up to rest a hoof on Scrivener's shoulder, slowly drawing her gaze down along his back.

"Here. This is strange." Celestia said quietly, and Scrivener groaned as part of his back glowed: the spell pricked through his flesh like needles, made his nerves fizzle and the corruption in his veins boil as the ivory mare murmured: "I can't tell how old this is, but there's definitely something here..."

"Please kill me." Scrivener wheezed, and Twilight sighed and glared at him as Luna grumbled and shifted awkwardly: the pain wasn't so bad that she was feeling it as well, but with how sore Scrivener was after being thrown down four flights of stairs, she couldn't completely blame him for complaining. "I... is this why..."

"All I know, Scrivener, is that whenever Valthrudnir is involved, we have to look at every possible option, no matter how unlikely." Celestia soothed gently, and Scrivener closed his eyes even as he cursed quietly under his breath again as he felt something... shift faintly inside himself, and then Luna groaned as well as Scrivener's eyes bulged and watered when it felt like Celestia gripped and _moved _something in his back with telekinesis. "But these..."

Twilight Sparkle cleared her throat hurriedly, and Celestia glanced up before blushing slightly and letting the glow die out from around her horn when she saw the pain the two were in. The violet mare relaxed after a moment herself, shifting a little: it had hurt enough that she had felt the tingle of discomfort through her link with them too.

Luna mumbled and shifted, and Scrivener twitched a few times, shaking his head out before he rolled his shoulder and winced, teeth grit. Celestia studied him, the way he was moving, before she reached up and touched his back as she asked quietly: "What's wrong?"

"Feels like something is... out of place in there, I guess, I... it doesn't hurt but it doesn't feel... right, you know?" Scrivener muttered, and Celestia nodded slowly as the stallion shifted back and forth, then shook his head and mumbled as he finally forced himself to settle: "Well, hopefully it'll just... go away. What were you saying though? I... is it... do you think..."

"No, I don't think Valthrudnir has anything to do with these formations. They look older, actually." Celestia gently pushed along Scrivener's back, studying his reaction, and when Scrivener tensed up with a faint wince as she pressed near his shoulderblade, she asked quietly: "There?"

Scrivener nodded, and Celestia looked at him thoughtfully before questioning: "Will you please move your leg around a little? Stretch out and around in a circle if you can, Scrivener Blooms, I'd appreciate it."

The stallion looked over his shoulder at her, nonplussed, and then he finally shrugged and moved as she'd instructed him, as Luna grumbled and then said flatly: "If thou desired to play Stallion Says... or more likely, 'I-Am-Queen-Celestia-All-Must-Do-As-I-Decree...' thou should just go ahead and ask us to indulge thy sick fantasies."

Celestia ignored her younger sibling as she felt the tender point on Scrivener's back, her head bowed forwards and eyes closed as she frowned a little to herself. Twilight looked on worriedly as Scrivener continued to move his front leg in slow, wide circles, asking apprehensively: "Do I... I mean..."

"Yes, that's good for now, Scrivener, thank you. Now if you don't mind, your other foreleg." Celestia moved her hoof to Scrivener's other side, and the stallion looked over his shoulder at her worriedly, but the ivory mare gave a faint smile, saying quietly: "I don't think... it's anything bad. Just something that's likely gone unnoticed because we never had reason to check for it. Please, Scrivener."

The stallion sighed after a moment, then he nodded gloomily and began to repeat the process of making slow circles with his other front limb, as Twilight asked apprehensively: "What is it, Celestia? And are you sure Valthrudnir doesn't have anything to do with this?"

"I can't say anything for sure yet, Twilight. Don't worry, I'm not going to keep any secrets, especially not when it's Scrivener's own body we're working with. I think this is from when... Scrivener became a Clockwork Pony." Celestia's voice dropped almost imperceptibly in volume, and the stallion closed his eyes as Luna looked up sharply and Twilight's frown deepened.

Then the ivory mare shook her head before stepping back, saying quietly: "Thank you, Scrivener, that's enough. Now, I'm going to cast a translucency spell on your back. I know it's... unpleasant to feel, but this is important."

The stallion nodded hesitantly, and then he lowered his head forwards and gritted his teeth as Luna grimaced in distaste and then strode towards them, muttering: "Wonderful. Stuck in the bottom of a filthy well while my older sister tortures my husband, who was earlier possessed and emotionally mauled by a vicious bit-"

Scrivener glanced up sourly, and Luna cut her own words off with a grumble, nodding after a moment before she turned towards Twilight and buried her face firmly into the Lich's neck, making the violet mare smile faintly despite herself before she held out a hoof, offering it to Scrivener. The stallion smiled after a moment, taking this with a quiet sigh as he nodded a little... and then he gritted his teeth with a curse, a shiver rolling through his body as he felt the nerves all along his upper back lighting up with pain.

Luna grimaced herself, her wings fluttering uncomfortably as she buried her face deeper against Twilight, and the Lich breathed a bit harder and looked worriedly over Scrivener's shoulder at Celestia, squeezing Scrivener's hoof firmly. Spells like this were normally used only on inorganic objects because they forcibly thinned and modified the molecular structure of what was enchanted so light could pass through, essentially making the object transparent.

In other words, what Scrivener Blooms felt right now was very much akin to having layers of skin, flesh, and everything else Celestia had to go compressed and stripped away, even if they were still physically 'there.'

Then Celestia nodded sharply, murmuring: "There, I found it..." A pause, and then said licked her lips nervously before saying quietly: "I'm sorry about the pain, by the way."

"Well it's nothing worse than-" And then Celestia flicked her horn sharply as she yanked on whatever she had found with telekinesis, and Scrivener arched his back with a loud howl of pain as black mire burst in all directions from Scrivener's back, and Luna let out her own yelp as she tumbled against Twilight and clutched tightly into the Lich, before turning a furious glare on her older sibling.

Twilight flinched violently as well as she clutched into Scrivener's hoof, gasping as she felt a brush of pain along either side of her spine, and at the same time several stitches popped loose over her body from the strain of whatever had just happened. Then she turned her own look on Celestia, but her eyes were more surprised than frustrated, even as Luna sat up and shouted: "And what in Helheim's name did thou just do?"

"I don't know if I accept your apology, Celestia. That pain was a little more intense than expected." Scrivener wheezed as the enormous blast of pain quickly thinned down to a faint, pointed throbbing. He glanced back at her, but the ivory mare was only looking at him silently before the stallion frowned and let go of Twilight so he could turn slowly around, asking nervously as he felt more than a flutter of concern run through his chest: "What? What is it?"

But now he could sense Luna and Twilight staring as well, and Scrivener shivered a bit as he caught flickers of the image from the sapphire mare before he slowly craned his head around as much as possible, staring in disbelief at his back... and the bony pistons that jutted out along either side of his spine, slowly dripping the black corruption that ran through Scrivener's body and served as his blood.

He mouthed wordlessly at the sight of this, then shook his head weakly before turning his eyes to Celestia again, and the ivory mare shook her head before clearing her throat and saying finally: "I... I think they must have grown in during your... your transformation, before you went to Decretum. But the fact they never... surfaced... that's good."

"Then what in Helheim's name possessed thou to think it a good idea to forcibly yank them out of mine husband's back?" Luna shouted, staring incredulously at Celestia as Scrivener slowly opened his mouth... then figured moodily that no, he was going to let Luna speak her piece on this one after all. "For the love of all that is holy and most of that which is not, does thou think this is like... like a hat? Bones are not hats, Celestia! When one pierces bones through flesh, thou cannot say, 'oh I do not feel like having this bone sticking up from my curvy backside today, I shall remove it and place it upon the bone rack,' bones do not work this way!"

Twilight slowly turned to stare at Luna as the sapphire mare breathed hard in and out, and Celestia slowly closed her eyes before shaking herself briskly, as if to try and clear her mind as she said slowly and carefully: "I know, sister. But... after what happened to Scrivener today, we need to... to take a full account of his body and form. Valthrudnir must have had an objective with whatever he was doing... we know that he always has some purpose, some motive, to what he does."

"And ripping my husband's... spiny-thingies through his back is going to uncover that evil objective? We already know Scrivy is a... a Clockwork Pony!" Luna stumbled a little, her lower jaw trembling a bit before she gritted her teeth and dropped her head forwards, mane sparking violently as it swirled and sizzled around her. Twilight reached up and touched her shoulder as Celestia glanced away, looking almost ashamed, and as Scrivener looked at his soulmate softly, Luna muttered: "Pity me not. 'Tis just... frustration. I am frustrated, and it has been a long day, and I wish to curl up and cry and eat many baked treats with jam and drink coffee. Not... mope at the bottom of the well with... my big, bossy sister being... bossy. And stuffy. Thou art bossy and stuffy and fat, Celestia."

"I know, Luna. I know." Celestia sighed softly, smiling faintly before she leaned carefully forwards, and Scrivener glanced awkwardly up at her before the ivory mare nodded slowly: "It looks as if the... the pistons, are already receding into your back, though, Scrivener Blooms. Do you feel it?"

Scrivener hesitated, then shifted awkwardly, and he winced a bit as he felt the bony spikes move... no, Celestia was right. They were bone pistons, strange protuberances he wished direly looked more alien to him... except he had seen bones like those before, in his nightmares and in reality. They were the same bone structures as Tyrant Wyrms had. "And I was supposed to become one of those..."

He didn't realize he'd spoken out loud until he saw Celestia's sympathetic look, and the stallion hurriedly shook his head, clearing his throat and looking up as he said finally: "No. No, it's okay, I... I do feel it, yeah. Like they're sliding back into place wherever they were... hidden." He closed his eyes, grimacing a little as he muttered: "Just wonderful. Well, I'm already a monster, so I guess it shouldn't be anything... bothersome."

He shifted lamely, then Celestia said quietly: "You're not a monster, Scrivener... in fact, none of you are." She drew her eyes slowly up, past the stallion and over Twilight Sparkle, then Luna as the sapphire mare smiled faintly. "I don't believe any of you are going to become monsters, either. As you all taught me... we decide who we become."

She stopped, then shook her head slowly, her amethyst eyes sliding back to meet Scrivener's chestnut irises. "We need to monitor you, and to test you further. When we did it before, we were only interested in exterior changes... now I want to do much more than that. It will be uncomfortable, but I believe it's necessary, and we should make sure we do it as soon as possible, before we leave on our mission for Kvasir."

"Why?" Scrivener couldn't stop from asking, and when Celestia gave him a mild look, he shook his head awkwardly, rephrasing after a moment: "No I mean... I know why, I mean, why is it so important we get it done so quickly? You don't think..."

"I don't know what to think, Scrivener." Celestia replied quietly, and the stallion sighed a little and lowered his head, making a bit of a face before the ivory mare added after a moment: "Try and... think of it as humoring me, that's all. But we can stop for now, if you want... I know little sister doesn't like it down here."

Luna grumbled moodily, glowering as she said sourly: "Oh, aye, talk as if 'tis all my fault, Celestia, really. I simply do not understand why we had to hold this palaver here, in these empty cells. They speak more of imprisonment than healing."

"I know, little sister, but... it's because of the draw you and Scrivener have over many of the residents of Subterra... these walls are all shielded with iron, meaning demons can't pass through as they please." Celestia said gently, and Luna grumbled a little under her breath before the ivory mare added softly: "And you wouldn't want demons hurrying around us, trying to help or watch or perhaps... touch Scrivener's blood, right?"

"I'd like some of Scrivy's blood." called a voice loudly, and Scrivener sighed tiredly as he looked mildly towards the heavy, plated door, a familiar pair of burning blue eyes looking moodily into the cell through the small window slot. "Hey, let me in. The tumor wants to know what the hell's going on with you guys."

Scrivener rolled his eyes and Luna huffed a bit, saying dryly: "I would like to take this opportunity to point out, Pinkamena, that if any of us have some semblance to a tumor 'tis thou. Thou came out of Pinkie Pie's brain, foul demon."

The door rattled violently as Pinkamena kicked it hard before she responded grumpily: "Hey, screw you, Nightmare Moon. We've been over this, anyway, I was the one here first and Pinkie Pie is the goddamn tumor."

Celestia only shook her head, then flicked her horn absently, and the iron door clanked loudly before swinging open. Pinkamena grunted as she strode in through this, kicking it closed behind her before her eyes widened slightly at the sight of Scrivener, and the still-visible spikes jutting from his back. She approached almost eagerly, and the stallion winced a bit as the gray-pink mare reached quickly up to rub a hoof along the stallion's back and around the bone spikes, muttering: "Well, look at what we have here... Scrivy, you wonderful bastard, you didn't tell me you were trying to go full out monster now. Doesn't surprise me that Princess Sunshine's helping you out, though."

Scrivener only sighed tiredly, and Twilight shook her head, saying softly: "No, we... we weren't doing anything like that, Pinkamena. These were already here..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Pinkamena said dismissively, then she glanced down at her hoof, seeing the fresh, dark blood over it before leaning down and licking it slowly, smacking her lips and grinning slightly. "This tastes pretty recent to me, though. And deny it all you want, but don't think we don't all see it. Scrivener already makes a great monster, after all... and there's no shame in finding a little excitement and happiness in that. We're all freaks here."

Twilight only shifted uncomfortably as Celestia looked silently at Pinkamena, but the demon only shook her head before standing side-by-side with Scrivener, grinning over at him as he looked at her moodily, their eyes locking. "Take it from somepony who knows. It's hardest halfway... either be or don't be, stop your goddamn fence-sitting. You understand that, don't you?"

Scrivener nodded after a moment, and Pinkamena licked her lips slowly before leaning in and biting into the side of his neck. Scrivener winced, and Luna stiffened, glaring and shifting a bit... but it was clearly something more than just the pain she was causing that was riling up her emotions, even as teeth marks formed on the side of her own neck.

Dark blood dripped into Pinkamena's jaws, the demon drinking this back like fine wine before she drew away and licked her lips slowly, a few black streams rolling down her chin as she shivered once. Her breathing quickened, and her skin seemed to ripple as her hooves ground lightly against the stony floor, before she murmured: "Delicious as always, Scrivy. That nightmare fuel you got running through your veins... hey, I know, Princess Sunshine. If you really want to understand, why don't you take a little taste of Scrivy, too? He likes it, don't you?"

"Go away, demon." Luna growled, and Pinkamena glowered over at the sapphire mare before Luna shook her head and snapped: "We are not like thou! This is no time for thy games and riddles, Scrivy is... is..."

"Scrivy needs help, and that's what I want to do. Help him." Pinkamena cut her off quietly, and the demon lost her grin for a moment, a strange softness showing through her features as her eyes turned to Scrivener, before she quickly grinned again, hiding her emotions under her shark-like poker face as she murmured: "It ain't my fault that the bastard needs a rough shove or two."

Scrivener only smiled faintly across at Pinkamena, and the demon looked silently back at her best friend for a few moments before shaking her head and muttering: "Look, I don't care either way, I'm just saying you guys are all trying too goddamn hard. And I guess I'm pissed off that in a few days you're planning to go off and save some world or something without me."

"Maybe we'll get lucky, and they'll just want to destroy part of the world this time. Or be in the middle of building their death ray, I dunno." Scrivener said blandly, and Pinkamena gave him a mild look as Luna sighed in exasperation. "Hey, I can be hopeful. And Celestia, I... we can do this now if you want to. I'm already achy as hell, might as well go all-in."

Celestia nodded slowly as Luna sighed and dropped her head, Twilight reaching up to squeeze her shoulder soothingly as the sapphire mare mumbled: "Wonderful. Thou art an idiot, Scrivener Blooms. And thou art... I do not know, Pinkamena. Thou art... mean."

"I feel kind of sorry for you if that's the best you can manage right now, Nightmare Moon." Pinkamena dropped herself down on her haunches beside Scrivener, then she looked mildly at Celestia when the ivory winged unicorn cleared her throat pointedly. "Hey, I ain't moving. I might as well watch, my little girl's got the tumor entertained upstairs. Besides, I don't mind a little blood splattering on me now and then. Not when it's as rich as Scrivy's here."

The charcoal stallion sighed and hung his head as Celestia shook her own slowly, but then she simply turned her attention to Scrivener Blooms as she began calmly: "I'm going to start with a basic physical exam again, and then I want to scan you from head-to-hooves, and perhaps take a few blood samples... Twilight, maybe you could go tell Antares what's going on, it's going to take a while. I also need you to get me a specimen sample kit, but take your time. I want to be very thorough."

Scrivener slumped further as Twilight hesitantly nodded, then gave a supportive smile to Luna before the Lich slipped away. Pinkamena licked her lips greedily, looking at Scrivener like he was a delicious morsel to be gobbled down, and Celestia smiled supportively even as her little sister glared up at her. "Don't worry. It'll be over quickly. But we have to know."

* * *

The testing process took about four hours in total, and they found very little of interest apart from the bone pistons. Still, Scrivener supposed Celestia was right when she noted that they still found some things over the course of a thorough exam they hadn't otherwise, and they had sent his blood away for further testing and analysis as well, even though by all standards Scrivener's blood was abnormal in every way to begin with.

Pinkamena 'helped' at one point during this process by biting him again, and then she remarked after Luna had pried her off that she thought Scrivener's corruption had gotten more potent. Or tastier, as she phrased it. Either way, it had struck Celestia's interest: Pinkamena was a lot of things, after all, but that included a very keen observer of small details... and if anyone could tell that Scrivener's corruption had become more intense, it was probably her, considering how often she tried to bite him and the time the two spent together.

When the testing was finally over and done with, Scrivener and Luna headed up to bed. And while at first the darkness was dreamless and empty, soon Luna found herself striding curiously through a world of shadows, looking back and forth with a frown. She didn't feel lost despite the fact that all around her, she could only see darkly-tinted mist and black earth... she felt like something was drawing her onwards.

But she couldn't precisely feel Scrivener's presence, and when she called out to him, he didn't respond. That was what made her nervous, even if at the same time, physically, she knew he was there: it was more like Scrivener's mental presence was temporarily gone, and that worried her because of what they had already experienced today.

Still, there was that beacon, calling to her in the shadows, and as she continued to follow it, the mare realized the world around her was filling in, becoming detailed and in a strange, twisted way, alive; dark mire pulsed beneath her hooves, and trees that looked burnt and dead but bled red sap swayed of their own accord here and there.

There were streaks of frost too, and humped up pieces of ice that were steaming white, frozen mist into the air. The flow of strange smoke thinned and thickened as it wafted upwards from the patches of ice, making it seem almost like these stains of frozen earth were... breathing.

Luna shivered a little, then shook her head slowly before she turned her eyes to the side... and twitched in surprise when she saw Valthrudnir standing only a few feet away, the _Jötnar_ looking down at her with disgust and contempt. Immediately the sapphire mare let out a snarl, flicking her horn sharply to send a blast of blue fire at the dragon, but the explosion of sapphire flames didn't even make Valthrudnir twitch or so much as ruffle his suit.

Luna snapped her horn downwards, cursing, and a blast of lightning shot down from the skies, but this arced itself violently around the dragon and tore a crater in the earth instead of hitting him, the _Jötnar _looking displeased as a bit of mud was kicked up from the force of the thunderbolt over his pristine dress pants. He snapped his fingers, and the muck vanished before his amber eyes locked with Luna's, asking distastefully: "Are you done, incompetent little girl? Or would you like to continue this meaningless and unprovoked assault?"

"Shut up!" Luna shouted, charging furiously at him... and ramming once more headfirst into whatever invisible barrier protected the creature, head twisting to the side and feeling like she had just rudely shoved her face up against a thick glass window. Valthrudnir only rolled his eyes and half-rose his arms, and Luna slowly peeled herself off the barrier before she narrowed her eyes up at him.

He glared back down at her, and Luna leaned forwards, growling: "Hide all thou likes, craven coward, but know that no matter what, I shall find a way to destroy thee, and root thee out of my husband's mind like the belly-crawling parasite thou art! Thou art no dragon, thou art nothing but... but... but a newt! Thou art a stupid newt!"

Valthrudnir clenched his hands into fists and ground his teeth together slowly, and then he straightened and spread his hands out, closing his eyes and taking a slow breath as he said moodily: "No. You are nothing but a worthless, brainless former whore in the body of an ugly little pack animal. Unsophisticated words spoken by cultureless filth will hot be permitted to have any affect on me."

Luna shouted at him furiously, leaping forwards... and smacking face-first again into the invisible barrier. This time she scrabbled at it madly with her front hooves, trying to smash her way through as she snarled angrily up at him, but Valthrudnir only put on a mocking smile, leaning down as he put his hands behind his back and asked calmly: "Oh, what's wrong, Brynhild? Did your insectile little brain already forget all about the barrier between us? Why don't you just sit and stay like a good little bitch-dog and-"

Luna reared back, making a horrible retching sound before she leaned forwards and spat the largest ball of phlegmy saliva she could hock up square into Valthrudnir's face, letting out a shout of triumph when it passed the barrier and splattered loudly over his scales. The _Jötnar's_ eyes widened in horror as he froze up completely, and Luna grinned at him, supporting herself against the barrier as she asked nastily: "And would thou like seconds, wretched ugly stupid newt?"

Valthrudnir's features contorted with fury and hatred, the _Jötnar_ straightening with an ugly snarl as he snapped an arm outwards, and Luna's eyes widened in horror as spikes of ice and stone erupted from the ground all around her and vents ripped open in the earth, vomiting fire and smoke into the sky. She cried out in shock, clenching her eyes shut and bringing her forelegs back as she flinched away, feeling the world around her shaking tremendously as death closed in on all sides...

But nothing happened. There was no feeling of being pierced, or having her skin scalded off, or being swallowed up beneath the ground. No ice or fire consumed her, and slowly, Luna opened her eyes and looked dumbly back and forth as she realized that she was sitting in a perfect little circle of untouched sanctuary amidst a hell of spikes and ice and serpentine flames that twisted and curled through the air of their own accord.

Then Valthrudnir cursed under his breath, and Luna eyes snapped towards him before she flicked her horn sharply, sending out a blast of force that obliterated the ice and stone between the two so she could see him clearly. He was unharmed as well, but looked... humiliated. Hateful and furious, yes, but there was a faint flush in his cheeks as he wiped her spittle away from his face and said coldly: "You're lucky I need to keep you alive, and have more self control than you animal little mortals do."

"No... no, that is not it at all. Do not take me for an idiot, Valthrudnir. It seems that I cannot hurt thou... but thou cannot do harm to me, either." Luna said thoughtfully, frowning and stepping towards the _Jötnar_, and the dragon looked at her with sour distaste, which made the mare grin wider. "Well, what an unhappy circumstance for us both... and yet all the same I find myself taking sick delight in it. Now just why is it that thou and I can do no harm to one another?"

Valthrudnir only snorted in contempt, moodily smoothing out his already-flawless dress jacket before the ivory dragon replied distastefully: "As if I have the time or the patience to explain the laws of the universe to you in terms your simplistic mind could comprehend. Now for once in your life, Brynhild, shut your ever-speaking mouth and listen to me, because I have a proposal for-"

"Oh, I am so sorry, Valthrudnir, I am already married." Luna interrupted boldly, and when the _Jötnar's_ eye twitched, she grinned widely, leaning forwards and adding in a falsely-kind voice: "And whilst thou art oh such a cute little dragon and cuts such a mighty figure, I fear that in many ways I cannot help but find thee... _small_. And pedantic. And... and I hope thou can understand my little silly words, but I also find thee... foalish."

"Foalish." Valthrudnir gritted his teeth, clenching his hands slowly into fists as his body flexed, his amber eyes glowing with hatred.

"Yes. Foalish. Oh, are thou confused? You see, foals are what we ponies refer to our children as. Thou knows what a child is, I am sure. A toddler. A baby. Or am I speaking too stupidly for thee?" Luna asked empathetically, her voice dripping with patronization, her eyes challenging the _Jötnar _with every fiber of her being.

Valthrudnir shivered in rage, breathing harder, his amber eyes locked on the sapphire mare as he gritted his teeth before suddenly straightening, his eyes cold as he pointed at her and promised quietly: "When I finally escape this hellish torment where I am forced to leech off an inferior being like a common parasite, I am going to destroy you. No, no, I will not kill you, Brynhild. I'll just hurt you. I do recognize your value, after all... and as much as you bark like a mad dog now, I know you'll fall into place the moment I have Nihete fully under control. You need him, after all. And you crave him. And like any addict, you would turn on even your precious little boy for just a lick of your precious husband, wouldn't you?"

Luna snarled at this, and now Valthrudnir smiled icily, his amber eyes flashing before he held up a hand, and there was a crackle of energy before a flow of black sand twisted up from the earth, rapidly forming into a large, flat black rectangle before electricity sparked suddenly over it, and it became smooth black glass. The _Jötnar_ kept his amber gaze on Luna as images formed over this like a screen, of Scrivener tilting his head back and Luna leaning forwards, her teeth piercing his dark, rubbery skin, her features faintly flushed as the black blood of her husband bubbled slowly upwards, almost as if it was eager to succor her thirst, to give her the taste she so desired, to spill down her jaws; bitter but delicious, warm and making her teeth tingle, and oh, oh, oh, the pleasure it brought because it was filled with strength and vitality and _Scrivener _and-

"Stop it!" Luna ripped her gaze away, clenching her eyes shut before she spat to the side, shivering once and touching herself, calming herself quickly before she looked coldly up, regaining her composure and forcing herself to ignore the images on the black screen as she met Valthrudnir's eyes. "We are not as weak as thou seems to think we are, monster. 'Twas... 'twas only a temporary temptation that we have long weaned ourselves of."

Valthrudnir only smiled thinly at this, and then he flicked his wrist, and the screen dissolved back into sand that blew away through the windless air before he made a half-mocking bow towards her, saying in a more pleasant voice: "Perhaps we've gotten off on the wrong foot. Let's try again, Brynhild. We may be enemies, but in these circumstances we can be civilized... and even nations at war can form a temporary truce when necessary, is this not true?"

Luna rumbled, but forced herself not to speak before she asked finally: "Where is Scrivener Blooms? I do not desire to speak to thou without him here."

Valthrudnir only snorted in derision at this, saying contemptibly: "As if I should be in charge of keeping Nihete on a leash. He's a big boy, Brynhild, and I thought you were a mighty Valkyrie?"

"So thou does not know either... good. I do not like when Scrivener and I are disconnected but I would much rather have him out of thy sight than under thy claws." Luna muttered, and she shifted for a moment, wondering if she should call for Scrivener, or even Twilight... and then she slowly drew her eyes up as another idea struck, and strangely, resonated with her as a better idea. "Then I shall invite other counsel to join us, Valthrudnir. Simply to ensure thou does not attempt to play nasty tricks on my oh-so-feeble mind, as I am just a poor little insect."

"Fine, do whatever you must." Valthrudnir said dismissively, waving a hand irritably. Luna glowered, then hesitated for only a moment before tilting her head to the side... and a moment later, as if excited to have been called, there was a burst of blue fire before Nightmare Moon appeared in all her glory, striding calmly out of the sapphire flames to stand beside Luna.

Valthrudnir reared back slightly, looking more unsettled by this before he snorted in disgust and muttered: "A whore of Odin calls a mutation of passion to assist her in discerning the wisest course of action. How ludicrous."

"Not as ludicrous as you thinking you can escape being mutilated and torn apart for the way you have made us suffer. That we will not take pleasure in stealing your strength, and then giving you a true understanding of what torment is." Nightmare Moon replied pleasantly, and the _Jötnar _frowned before Nightmare Moon bowed her horned head towards the dragon with a calm smile on her scarred features. "But let us enact this play of civility, as you so insist upon."

Valthrudnir snorted in distaste, and then he simply made a calm raising gesture with one hand, and the world around them rumbled: jutting spikes of earth and stone vanished, and the mire smoothed quickly out before a stone table pushed slowly up out of the earth between the _Jötnar _and the equines. Dark murk dripped and lurched off this, leaving the tabletop sparkling clean.

Three seats appeared: two shaped for the ponies to sit comfortably, and an enormous silver throne that Valthrudnir leaned one arm on the high back of, gesturing with his other hand. "Sit."

Luna spat to the side, but when Nightmare Moon smiled at her encouragingly, she grumbled and nodded, the two striding forwards to sit in their respective seats. Valthrudnir nodded to them, remaining standing as he looked coldly between the two before dropping his hand to rest on the table, saying distastefully: "We have been placed in a difficult situation, and I am not stupid enough to think I can simply hide peacefully away in Nihete's mind-"

"Please refer to the King of the Night as Scrivener Blooms, or his respected title. Do not call him Nihete, for that is not his name, and he is not your creation." Nightmare Moon said gently, and Valthrudnir looked at her icily as the dark entity only smiled calmly back, continuing in a reasonable voice for all the terror of her appearance and the malice of her presence: "We are here to negotiate, are we not? I think both myself and Luna would find ourselves much more willing to believe your intentions are not to deceive us, that you are honest in wanting to find some... common ground, if you would comply with this small gesture."

Valthrudnir gave a long, almost-groaning sigh, and then he reached up and rubbed slowly at his face before saying icily: "Very well. After Brynhild's little display of force when I attempted to temporarily borrow physical control of _Scrivener Blooms_, and considering the suffering you yourself were willing to put him through, demon, simply to attempt to do harm to me... I understand that with your aggressive animal instincts and barbarian physical methods for dealing with even the most complex of issues-"

"Please do not insult us, Valthrudnir. We must speak as equals at this table, without hatred blinding us." Nightmare Moon said kindly, and Luna couldn't help but snort in amusement, turning her eyes away even as Nightmare Moon's gaze roved to her with a smile. "There will be time later to continue our battle. I have become curious in what the _Jötnar _has to offer, Luna... he may be an enemy, but do not forget that sometimes one's greatest enemy is also the greatest source of one's strength."

Luna looked uneasily towards Nightmare Moon at this, up into eyes that were cunning and ruthless... and she shivered a little as she looked towards Valthrudnir and realized how similar the look in both creatures' eyes were, as the dragon leaned back and looked with renewed interest and appraisal over the dark entity. "What a surprise, a concept that I can actually agree with, and from a creature I had thought was only animal instinct given form and life."

"Maybe we can surprise each other." Nightmare Moon said kindly, her eyes roving up to meet Valthrudnir's before she said softly: "And I understand well, what it feels like to be trapped... in an unwilling host. Our longing may be different, Valthrudnir, but perhaps because we reflect different extremes... we share all the more similarities because of it."

Valthrudnir smiled thinly, not seeming to like the fact that Nightmare Moon clearly held herself as equal to him, but at the same time interested in her interest. There was silence as Luna shifted again, regretting her decision before the dark creature asked cordially: "I suppose that you desire some form of sanctuary? But tell me, why would we agree to any kind of armistice between ourselves when you have continued to act with hostility, and promise in the future to continue to try and destroy us?"

"Words merely spoken in anger... no matter how superior a being I am, creature, I too have my own emotions that... are at this moment in time, under considerable duress." Valthrudnir replied eloquently, and then he slipped down into his silver throne, sitting back and resting his elbows on the table as he gestured towards her. "And I'm sure you understand. You've made your own threats and promises against me... but I recognize that I have exacerbated these reactions."

Luna looked disbelievingly at Nightmare Moon as the dark entity smiled and nodded, leaning back towards Valthrudnir as she replied softly: "Then disregarding the past... what would you offer us in return for our promise of sanctuary? And moreover... what of the future?"

"Allow me to have peace now, and in the future can perhaps hold glory for us both, creature." Valthrudnir said softly, and then he smiled slyly, his amber eyes glowing as he waved a hand over the table, and an enormous diagram appeared, of countless planets, with the center clearly labeled and defined. "I am not blind to your desires. As I am trapped in N... Scrivener's mind, I have little to do apart from think, and review both my own memories as well as those experiences I am able to access from his mind. And many of these are mixed with your dreams and memories, both of you.

"I am not a simple destroyer. I have a vision in mind for the future... a glorious universe, where everything works in perfect order, instead of in the chaos and madness and false 'freedom' that enslaves the minds of so many of your kind." Valthrudnir smiled after a moment, meeting Nightmare Moon's eyes, seeming to recognize she would respond better as he said softly: "But perhaps I can augment my grand and as-of-yet-incomplete design with pieces from this world... and as a reward for assisting me, would it not be fair to leave these under your watch? Worlds to rule, and do whatever you please... a place of controlled chaos to help give my designs balance and fortitude."

Nightmare Moon smiled slowly, but Luna shook her head in disbelief, then spat: "Become servants to thee? Enslave the very people we have fought so hard to protect? No! Never, thou art nothing but a monster and nothing can come of this debate except rage and fury!"

"Calm down, Luna. Remember that the _Jötnar _is of a different culture, and different clime. And it took us many years to learn empathy too, did it not?" Nightmare Moon smiled kindly, reaching a hoof up to squeeze the mare's shoulder tenderly. "In time, all things can change, and if we are to ensure all are treated equally, then we must show compassion and give even our worst of enemies second chances. Especially when they offer such reward in return...

"But Valthrudnir, Scrivener Blooms may not accept such a proposal. Do not think we are ungrateful, but please bear in mind our concept of honor... and that we cannot simply allow you to leave and resume destroying all creation." Nightmare Moon smiled again, but her eyes were fascinated and perhaps even pleased as she looked across at the ivory dragon. "Still, you offer a future where we would not be enemies, and it is a start. In time, I am sure we will come to better understand and appreciate one-another's viewpoints."

Valthrudnir smiled back, although the expression didn't reach his eyes, which were studying Nightmare Moon as he said courteously: "Then let me instead say what I can offer in the present: a greater knowledge of this entire universe than any of you could comprehend, including information about my own projects... the Clay of Prometheus, the Replicants, Decretum and my Tyrant Wyrms. Do not forget that I even created Kvasir. And as you should know, Valkyrie, the most important part of any war is gaining knowledge and information. I can provide this in near-infinite supply, if you are willing to leave me alone and treat me with respect."

"And... what? What will thou even do, if left alone? Somehow I have my doubts that thou simply plans to sit quietly in Scrivener's mind." Luna replied irritably, narrowing her eyes at him. "Especially after the little stunt thou performed in possessing my husband."

"Yes, well. I seem to recall that my sole crime was trying to enjoy a moment of freedom, while you were the one who proceeded to throw your oh-so-beloved husband down the stairs." Valthrudnir replied shortly, and Luna only huffed and glared at him before the _Jötnar_ slowly shook his head, saying distastefully: "My strength recovers further every day. Eventually I will be able to shift into a more-appropriate vessel, and from there, regain my former strength."

Luna shivered at this thought, then she shook her head slowly before murmuring: "I do not know if I can stomach the idea of letting a... creature... such as thyself simply walk away after all thou hast done. I... I require time to think on this before I make any decision regarding thee. There is much to think of..."

"We must do what is in our best interests sometimes, Luna... not in the interests of others." Nightmare Moon said quietly, and Luna looked up sharply and uncomfortably, before the dark entity smiled calmly. "It is the truth, Luna. That is all. Besides, if you had to choose what to save, what would you save... Scrivener or the world? It is not even a question that needs answering... without Scrivener, we die. There is no sin in self-preservation, and it is no crime to admit you love and cherish your soulmate more than a stranger."

Luna shivered, then suddenly shoved herself away from the table, glaring over her shoulder. "Well, then, Nightmare Moon, perhaps thou and Valthrudnir can enjoy a little discussion on the subject, if thou art so inclined to wax philosophical about how right it is to kill a thousand to save one. Thou and the _Jötnar _deserve each other."

"Goodbye, Brynhild. I will be oh-so-eagerly awaiting your expected response." Valthrudnir said dismissively, and Luna snarled to herself more than anything else as she stormed away, fighting to repress her trembles as she felt Nightmare Moon smiling at her back.

It was strange: she felt... betrayed, by both herself as well as the entity of darkness. And more than that, she felt scared of what she might have just done: introduced the parasite inside Scrivener to the selfish darkness inside herself. They really were a match made in Helheim... and Luna closed her eyes as she simply kept herself walking away, feeling that... that awful presence behind her fading out of existence, and trying to force her mind to focus on something else.

But it scared her, to think that these two lurking things might still be holding strange conversation... and she felt filthy for agreeing to talk to Valthrudnir at all. But she was terrified for Scrivener, there was no use denying that... just like it was useless to think that she wouldn't do absolutely anything for him, just to see him happy... much less save his life, and that was what hung in the balance now.

"Stupid Scrivener Blooms... always... getting into such idiotic trouble." Luna whispered to herself, closing her eyes tightly. When she next opened them, she found herself striding not along mire and mud, but smooth black stone, inside a dark city that vaguely resembled Subterra with its gothic architecture and citizenry of supernatural creatures and night-kissed ponies... except the moon shone high above in the beautiful black sky, making it clear this city wasn't hidden away beneath the earth.

She sighed softly as she looked back and forth: this dark, nameless city was a common mental checkpoint for herself and Scrivener Blooms. The two ponies had many such visualizations, as a matter of fact... they were their sanctuaries, places that had been engraved so deeply into their mind they had become almost real things, and they were places themed to specific wants and desires and dreams. Places that naturally reverberated with the things kept safely closeted away in their subconscious...

Then Luna glanced up curiously as a figure strode out of an archway ahead and smiled at her, and Luna studied Twilight Sparkle for a moment before the Lich glanced over her shoulder and called: "Scrivy, she's here!"

"Oh, good, thou art actually here, in the dark ether with us. 'Tis so awkward when I think I am speaking to a real thee only for it to turn out to be a most delicious dream." Luna said with relief, and Twilight gave her a small smile as Luna approached before hesitating, studying her silently before murmuring quietly: "I... am glad thou art here. Trusting in us... and trusting in thyself enough to... be with us."

Twilight only shifted with another awkward smile, before she and Luna both glanced to the side as Scrivener strode out of the building with a relieved sigh, in the half-wyrm, half-pony shape he usually ended up being in during their mixed dreams. Luna was surprised when the stallion grabbed her in a tight hug, though, the mare blinking before she smiled faintly and hugged him tightly back, murmuring: "What, idiot poet? Did thou miss me that much?"

"I... yeah. I did. I was worried, I guess." Scrivener said finally, sliding away from her and gazing at her curiously as Luna cocked her head and Twilight frowned a little as well. "Didn't you hear us both calling for you? We were looking all over the place and... well... I mean..."

He halted, then shook his head out slowly as Luna frowned deeper, then concentrated... but Scrivener didn't react to her mental nudge, as the stallion instead continued in an apprehensive voice: "I mean, it doesn't feel like there's anything wrong with our mental link, no static, or anything... and we're all here, too, right? Seeing each other, interacting with each other, and-"

"Scrivy, shush for a moment." Luna said gently, and Scrivener smiled lamely as he looked towards her before he gave her a more-concerned look as she focused on him, then grimaced in distaste. "Can thou not hear my mental signal?"

"I... what? Wait, how could we still... interact with each other but be unable to call out to each other? I mean... technically this is all happening in our minds, and I... I'm... confused." Scrivener said finally, looking over at Twilight with dumb surprise, and the mare looked worriedly between them both before she bit her lip, making the stallion wince a bit. "That look usually means you figured something complicated out and it's bad."

"Aye, Twilight, tell us. Although I feel as if... I have some idea as well." Luna gritted her teeth, glaring over her shoulder before she shook herself out, muttering: "Damnation, and here I thought 'twas just because of my awkward little playdate with our new closest friend..."

Scrivener looked sharply at Luna, and Twilight turned her own worried eyes to the mare before the sapphire winged unicorn shook her head quickly. "Afterward, we can discuss it at any junction, but at this moment in time this issue of... silence between us is more important. Twilight?"

"I... yeah, okay." She shook her head quickly, and then the Lich reached up and rubbed compulsively at the stitching over her chest as she murmured: "Just focusing on the link between you and Scrivy for now... it functions on several different levels, especially while we're in a dream state like this. Think of it like this: there's the physical level, where we're all clearly separate, then the 'conscious' level, where we're all linked. That includes these lucid dreams we all share and everything, and when we're awake, being able to send thoughts to each other. But there's also a second level of consciousness... we'll call it... uh..."

"Level two." Scrivener said mildly, and Twilight gave him a flat look before the half-pony, half-wyrm shrugged. "Just trying to move things along, that's all."

"Level two." Twilight echoed grumpily, and then she sighed and nodded, continuing after a moment: "On... level two, there's your thoughts and emotions. I mean, you two feel each other's emotions, and can hear each other's thoughts, but only when you tap into one-another or it's especially loud or... uncontrolled. Then it filters down into... we might as well call it level one. And when we're in a lucid dream state like this, we're in level one completely, but all our thinking, everything we feel, that's on level two."

Scrivener and Luna traded apprehensive looks: it was confusing, but they both could get the gist of it before the stallion said finally: "So basically... something is interfering with our ability to bring level two stuff down to level one, is what you're saying?"

"Precisely!" Twilight nodded firmly, looking between them and then biting her lower lip again as she shivered once. "But that kind of interference... it would have to come from something that's tapped into your soul link... and the only purpose it could possibly serve is to make sure we can't link our minds together while subconscious."

Luna grimaced at this thought, thinking of Nightmare Moon, and then of Valthrudnir... and she shook her head slowly as Scrivener glanced quietly over at her. Twilight licked her lips hesitantly, then the Lich finally murmured: "And there's... only one monster that benefits from us being able to coordinate ourselves in a dream world like this."

"Valthrudnir." Scrivener gritted his teeth, shaking his head slowly before he looked over at Luna as the sapphire mare darkened and scraped a hoof against the black street. "And you said... you met up with him? So he did something to make sure we wouldn't run into each other before he could... how can he even communicate with you without me present?"

"The soul link." Twilight Sparkle answered quietly, and Scrivener looked up sharply... then he paled a little, staring back and forth between the two ponies before Lich closed her eyes, saying nervously: "If he's inside you and able to tap into that, Scrivener... he can probably stretch into Luna's mind and maybe... even into mine, because you both serve as..."

"Oh no. No, no, no..." Scrivener whispered, and then he gritted his teeth, beginning to open his mouth, but Luna and Twilight both reached up and shoved a hoof against his lips.

"No. We'll figure this out... and it's not your fault, and we're not going to lose... what's between us." Twilight said firmly, and then the Lich shivered once before looking over at Luna as she let her hoof fall away, and Scrivener smiled lamely, lowering his head and feeling a strange mix of emotions run through his body, hating and loving how even without the link... Twilight and Luna had both clearly known what he'd been about to suggest. "Maybe you can tell us... what happened?"

Luna only looked for a moment longer at Scrivener Blooms... and then she sighed softly and nodded slowly, hoping silently that maybe together they could figure out some way around whatever malicious scheme the _Jötnar _already seemed to be putting into play.


	13. New Worlds, New Adventures

Chapter Eleven: New Worlds, New Adventures

~BlackRoseRaven

Celestia was very concerned about the fact that Valthrudnir had apparently learned to begin toying with the mental link between Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight, but Antares was much more worried about the effects that this mental warfare was having on his parents. While they were conscious, at least, all three could trade thoughts and emotions easily: and now that the Lich was getting more practiced with it, it was becoming more natural for her to speak in thought or send mental images to the two ponies she was tied to.

But their link was still firmly there, and functioning fine. And Valthrudnir had receded to wherever he hid away, while Nightmare Moon was lurking through Luna's mind, whispering about the promises that had been made and that the _Jötnar _would be a powerful, disposable ally they could easily use to their advantage. Something else that made Luna frustrated and stressed and left her a little crankier than normal, and Antares couldn't help but notice it, too.

Not that anyone really told him much about what was going on: he understood his parents were trying to protect him, and they respected him enough to have invited him along on the mission they were currently in the last stages of preparing for. As a matter of fact, Celestia and Selene were currently setting up a powerful portal ring out on top of the Thorn Palace's pyramid, to help them reach the layer where the disturbance had been detected.

All the same, Antares sighed a little as he finished strapping his equipment on, and Meadowlark smiled despite herself from where she was sitting on the bed, saying softly: "Mir, that's about the tenth grumble I've heard from you in the last five minutes. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." Antares shook his head a bit as he reached up and absently checked over the simple black breastplate he was wearing, the lightweight metal polished and fitting his body like a glove. Enlarged silver cusps locked over both his shoulders, and thick dragon-scale leather fitted tightly over his forelimbs, snugly held in place by the bracers that were engraved with beautiful images of roses over the black metal.

His wings flapped once, ensuring that they were properly free through the holes in the back of the armor, and then he smiled to himself as they furled at his sides before looking lamely over at Meadowlark when she simply continued to look at him pointedly. Then she shook her head a little and picked up the coronet that looked almost as if it had been made from dragon horns that were twisted and fused together, holding this out to him.

He took it in his own front hooves, smiling at her as he slipped it carefully on, fitting his horn through the hollow cradle in the front as he said finally: "Okay, okay. It's just that... well... Mom and Dad are still kind of working hard to not tell me... anything, you know? I mean, I'm really glad that I'm getting to go on this mission, and you're coming with me, but... I'm worried they're going to babysit me the entire time I'm there, too, you know? That we're going to be... just kind of in the background a lot, with Twilight or Aunt Tia looking after us while Mom and Dad do all the work."

Meadowlark only shrugged a little, reaching up to run a hoof carefully along her own armor: a thick cured hide vest, treated with several varnishes that had made it surprisingly-solid. It was tough enough to resist tearing even when shot by one of Cowlick's guns, although Meadowlark still clearly felt the impact. "Have you tried talking to them about it?"

Antares looked lamely at Meadowlark, and the Pegasus smiled a little, gesturing mildly at him with one hoof. "See? Look. Your parents are good ponies. Really good ponies, as a matter of fact. But you act a lot like a little kid around them sometimes, Mir, and I think... I think that makes it hard for them to recognize you as an adult. I know Celestia does, and I know Twilight does, but they saw you fighting Cancer, and were there to watch you... grow up."

"I don't know if I have grown up. I think I almost did, and then... I just ended up being a kid again." Antares mumbled, rubbing at his face before he looked awkwardly at Meadowlark as she slipped off his bed, smiling at him. "Listen, are... are you sure you're okay to come with me? You can back out if you want still, I won't hold it against you. I don't wanna pressure you."

"I'm fine, Mir. Besides, Zecora says it's important for me to do things like this, put what I learn to use and expand my horizons." Meadowlark smiled a little, then she turned and reached down a heavy satchel made of thick cloth, strapping it carefully onto her side beneath one wing as potions jangled quietly inside, and Antares smiled after a moment.

Meadowlark was no warrior, and her vulnerable side meant she likely never would be, either: that didn't mean she had no place on the field, though. Under Zecora's tutelage, she had studied how to brew potions and elixirs of every purpose and effect, and she had also picked up other important skills from the wise shaman: how to harvest ingredients from almost any terrain, how to treat wounds, and how to interpret other languages and cultures even when you didn't entirely understand them.

Antares nodded hesitantly, then he looked around the little room he was staying in before turning and picking up his own satchel: most of what he was bringing with him were odds and ends, since his parents would be packing up the larger pieces of gear they were bringing with them, like the tent. He began to strap this on, then smiled a little when Meadow leaned in and kissed his cheek gently, before she said softly: "Look, it's going to be okay, okay? Talk to your Mom and Dad... all you really need is a chance to show them what you can do, and I know they'll give it to you. And they're going to see what a strong stallion you are, and they're going to be proud of you. I know that... I already am, Antares."

"You don't count, you're my marefriend. And... you've always been... way, way too nice to me." Antares laughed despite himself, gazing at her gratefully, and Meadowlark shrugged before the stallion glanced down and asked curiously: "Do you have your... bracer thingy?"

"Hornet Needle. And yes, it's in my potions kit." Meadowlark gestured at this with her head, giving a smile before she leaned over and nudged him quietly. "Come on, let's get going, okay? We can see if Celestia needs any help with the portal ring, and maybe talk to the others if they're there. I know that Avalon was pretty jealous, after all."

Antares nodded a little, but when Meadow began to turn away, he reached up and caught her by the shoulder, turning her gently back towards him so he could lean down and kiss her softly. She returned the affection slowly and tenderly, and then their mouths parted and the Pegasus smiled warmly as Antares murmured: "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

"I know. But I don't need you to promise that, Antares... I can take care of myself too." Meadowlark said gently, reaching up and stroking under his muzzle. "So don't go throwing yourself in the way too many times. I'm not... the little filly I used to be."

"I know that." Antares smiled and nodded slowly, then they traded another short kiss before parting, and then the stallion headed to the door and pulled it open with one last glance around the room. "Let's go then... and I didn't forget anything, right? It just feels... light."

"Well, your parents are getting everything together. I think you have everything." Meadowlark replied, and Antares nodded and shifted a little before the Pegasus smiled despite herself as she remarked: "You know, if _you _want to stay behind, I'm sure your Mom and Dad will understand..."

"What? What? No, no, no. No." Antares huffed, blushing slightly, and then he grumbled as Meadowlark strode past him before he hurried forwards, falling into pace with her as he said awkwardly: "Look, it's just that... this... this is the first time I'm actually going to be fighting beside them. Probably. I don't know, remember when that marsh drake attacked the animal care center?"

Meadowlark couldn't help but laugh a bit, and Antares glowered at her as he said flatly: "It wasn't funny. It wasn't funny at all."

"It was a little funny, Antares. You were so serious, you got me and Avalon and Aphrodisia and we were all ready to go and fight it off, but just as we get out to the care center, your Mom shoots over our heads and... well. Beat up the giant lizard." Meadowlark reminisced, and Antares grumbled a little, earning a tender smile from the Pegasus. "You're cute when you sulk."

Antares groaned a little, but then he sighed and dropped his head forwards, becoming a little quieter, and the Pegasus softened as well as he said finally: "But see, that's what I mean. I know I couldn't take down something like that on my own. Mom... beat the crap out of it with one hoof tied behind her back. I mean, she beat it up so badly Fluttershy scolded her afterwards and had to admit the drake to the care center to recuperate."

Meadowlark smiled a little, looking over at Antares softly and saying softly: "But Mir, your Mom is... well, special. And so's your Dad, and they've had so many more years of experience with this. One day, you'll be that strong too."

"I don't even care about being strong or not, I just... I want to be useful to them, you know?" Antares said after a moment, looking down and nodding slowly, and Meadowlark gave him a compassionate look before the stallion mumbled: "And it's going to be really embarrassing if a dragon attacks us or something and Mom just beats it up."

The Pegasus only shook her head and gazed at him with entertainment, and the two continued quietly on their way until they reached the top of the pyramid. Aphrodisia and Avalon were indeed both present, along with Tender Trust and her two brothers. They were all watching as Selene calmly levitated large pieces of shaped metal into place, which Celestia then used her own magic to fuse into the mostly-complete frame of the round portal.

Avalon glanced to the side as the two approached, then she glowered at Antares, saying flatly: "I hate you, you know that? Why the hell didn't you ask me to come too? Dude, if it's because Meadowlark's your marefriend, dump her right now and make out with me and I'll be your marefriend just so I can go on an adventure into another world. That would be cool."

"And you already got to do that once before, remember? We all did, with Clockwork World." Antares' tone grew quieter as he spoke, and Avalon winced a bit and Aphrodisia shifted uneasily for a moment, as blurry memories sifted through the minds of the ponies and demon. Only the half-Phooka triplets were unaffected, all looking curiously out at the others.

"Screw that. That doesn't count, it was... a nightmare." Avalon said finally, and the others nodded before the Pegasus added grudgingly: "But I guess... you two do deserve it, anyway. You kind of suck Meadowlark, but you know. You try really hard and you are sleeping with Mir. And they are your parents, Antares."

"We're not... I... shut up." Antares said finally, and Meadowlark only shook her head with a wry smile as Avalon snorted in amusement, rolling her eyes and looking back towards the two industriously-working winged unicorns... or rather, winged unicorn and Nephilim.

"So like, what are they doing, anyway? Celestia said it's a portal, but I thought that... rainbow bridge thing was the portal between worlds." the tiny Pegasus questioned after another moment, studying the portal with interest.

Antares nodded, taking a moment to remember what Twilight had told him as he answered: "Yeah. But the Bifrost also takes at least a week to regenerate after it's used, remember? So Celestia decided that... just in case we run into something really bad, or something happens, we're going to use a one-way portal instead. It's going to take a lot of power, but as you've probably noticed... Selene can provide a lot of power, and she can draw on energy from all of Subterra. This way, we can open the Bifrost any time we're ready to come home."

Avalon nodded and looked thoughtfully out at the portal ring, whistling a little before Aphrodisia said abruptly and happily: "Daddy and Mommy are both really mad at your Daddy and Mommy, but more like silly mad than mad mad."

The glossy-black unicorn snorted in amusement at this, smiling despite himself as he glanced amusedly at the two and responded: "Believe me, I know. I thought Pinkamena was going to kill me when I saw her a few hours ago, maybe skin me and wear me like a suit so she could go in my place."

"That's a fun idea. I might try that some time kid, thanks." Pinkamena's voice said mildly, and Antares winced and slowly looked over his shoulder to see the demon standing behind him, her moody eyes boring into him. He cleared his throat and slowly began to step away, and then winced when she punched him lightly in the flank. "Hey. Take care of yourself on the other side."

Antares blushed a bit, but nodded quickly before the demon glanced moodily at Meadowlark, then shrugged after a moment. "You, I don't care about so much, but you seem smarter than Antares so if he dies, I'm going to blame you."

"I... what?" Meadowlark winced a little, and Aphrodisia giggled behind a hoof as Avalon snorted in amusement, before the crimson Pegasus blushed and shook her head, but found herself unable to form a response before Pinkamena shoved past the two ponies in front of her and strode towards the portal ring.

Without looking up, Celestia said clearly to the demon behind her, while her horn continued to glow gold as energy sparked and flared along the metal ring she was in the process of finishing: "Please don't bully them, Pinkamena, I'm sure they're stressed enough as it is."

"Shut up, Princess Sunshine. Anyway, only reason I'm here is to let you know that Scarlet Sage is pissed as hell at her Mommy. I made Sleipnir stay downstairs and watch the show that's going on because they sent me up here to tell you that Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom are going too." The demon paused reflectively, chewing on her lip as Celestia winced a little. "Say, why is it when I get pissed off at people no one listens to me? Sure, I can't make ponies' heads explode but I can rip them off easier than either of the lesbians could."

Celestia looked surprised at this, but she kept her eyes forwards and her attention focused on the task at hand, and seemed relieved when it was Antares who stepped forwards and asked quickly: "Wait, what do you mean, my sister is coming too? Scarlet... I mean, well... she pretty much never..."

Pinkamena shrugged, glancing over her shoulder and saying mildly: "I meant what I just said, tumor. And hey, the vampire might be shy but she's got a nasty streak. Don't think none of us ever see that, or the way she runs around after Mommy and Daddy almost as much as you do, kid."

Antares sighed tiredly at this as Avalon giggled a few times between her hooves and the half-Phooka brothers traded amused looks, even as Tender Trust shook her own head slowly. Aphrodisia, meanwhile, simply had her head cocked as if she was listening to something before the young demon suddenly flailed her front hooves at the air, calling loudly: "Daddy's getting beaten up, Mommy!"

"Good. He likes that." Pinkamena said dryly, and Aphrodisia nodded seriously before the older demon turned her moody eyes back towards Celestia and the portal. "Guess that means the others are on the way. Look, if that kid got to force her way onto this nice little field trip, why the hell can't I go?"

"Because we'd all really miss you if you left, since you're so nice and all." said a wry voice, and Pinkamena looked up sourly as Rainbow Dash approached across the northern bridge with a grin, Applejack and Soarin' striding on either side of the tall stallion, and Rarity, Spike, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie all following behind. "And I guess we need someone who can actually keep Slippers in line, too."

"Shut the hell up, Dash, that's my nickname for him. Find your own." Pinkamena said rudely, and then she rolled her eyes with a sigh when the Pegasus approached and held up a hoof, grumbling before she reached up her own and tapped it against his. "Just so determined to screw up every little bit of my life that you can, aren't you?"

"Oh relax, we all know you're nice by now." Rainbow Dash scoffed... then yelped and staggered backwards when Pinkamena slung a hook into his face, his eyes watering from the force of impact as his eyes rolled in his head a bit, and Applejack only dropped her face in a hoof as Pinkie Pie glared at her sister. "Or. Not that nice."

Pinkamena grunted, the demon drawing her eyes moodily over Rainbow Dash, then she sighed and turned around. Pinkie Pie immediately bounced over to sit beside her twin with a wide smile, but the demon only glared at her, muttering: "Really brightens my day to get left behind and then be left babysitting all you kiddies. And you know what sucks the most? None of you are going to die for another fifty or so years unless we get wrapped up in some new war."

"Don't worry, big twin sister, I'm never gonna leave you. Even when I'm dead I'm gonna make sure I'm still around somehow." Pinkie Pie said kindly, wrapping a foreleg around her and smiling warmly, and Pinkamena looked less-than-enthused with this. "Besides, all of us are friends forever, right? No matter what happens, we'll always be there for each other!"

"Right." Rarity smiled, and Applejack nodded firmly as Rainbow Dash grunted. Soarin' chuckled a little at the sight of the others, then shook his head before turning and striding towards the cluster of younger ponies.

He began to open his mouth as Antares looked up at him, and then Avalon said cheerfully: "Hi, gay uncle Soarin'. You're pretty gay."

Soarin' moodily looked at her as Aphrodisia giggled loudly, and then he asked dryly: "Are we going to go through this every time we run into each other now?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Don't worry, I still like you. You're just gay." Avalon replied in a kind voice, and then she paused before sitting up and shaking herself out, asking curiously: "Hey, where's Big Mac? Why isn't he here to see them off too?"

"He's on duty with the Knights, helping look upstairs in Canterlot. I was supposed to be too, actually, but there's a heavy storm moving in outside of Subterra, and the aerial patrols were canceled. Don't wanna risk any more Pegasi getting hurt." Soarin' replied with a shrug and a smile. "I'm certainly not going to complain, though."

"That's because you're lazy." Avalon remarked, and Soarin' simply nodded in response with another smile before Avalon hesitated, then asked quietly: "Hey, so uh... you wanna visit Spitfire later? And we three can like, well... even if we can't fly outside, we can still go over theory and do some basic exercises, right?"

"Yeah, Ava, that sounds like a great idea. She really likes you, you know... thinks you would have easily made it to becoming a team captain in the Wonderbolts if you ever joined up." Soarin' replied warmly, nodding firmly. Avalon grinned and preened, but she was blushing a little too, and her feigned arrogance didn't completely hide how delighted the compliment made her.

Antares smiled a little, and then he glanced up as Celestia sighed in relief and finished assembling the portal ring with a flare of golden magic, the ivory mare shaking her head quickly out before Selene said softly: "You should go and get ready, Dawn Bringer. Mother and Father will be arriving shortly, and they'll want to leave quickly. I can feel the anxiety building in the air."

"Yes, of course. You can begin calibrating the portal when you're ready, Selene, I trust that you don't need my assistance for preparation." Celestia replied calmly, and Selene bowed her head politely before the Baroness turned her eyes over her shoulder, adding to Antares: "If your parents arrive before I get back, please try and keep my little sister distracted. She tends to get... excitable before a mission."

Antares winced a bit at this, but then nodded hesitantly, and Celestia smiled before she strode quickly towards the northern bridge, sharing quick greetings with the ponies she passed. Antares fidgeted a little as he looked towards the enormous, multi-layered ring of metal that had been assembled, and he watched as plates of metal revolved slowly as Selene's horn glowed and the endless gaze of the Nephilim focused on the strange construct.

Then Meadowlark nudged him gently, and the Pegasus said softly: "Hey, Mir, it's gonna be okay. Don't look so panicked."

"I just... you know. I'm still a little worried and stuff. I wanna make sure I do a good job and don't let down my parents. They're... tough ponies." Antares said finally, and Soarin' glanced up with a small smile at this.

"Kid, I don't think you have to worry about that too much. I mean, look at me." Soarin' laughed a little as he gestured at himself with an amused look at Antares. "Big time show-flier or not, when I first got involved in things I was just stunned by... everything I saw. I still am, and by the stuff even you kids do. But if I can stick around and even be accepted around here, I'm pretty sure you're gonna fit in just fine on this mission-thingy."

"Great pep talk, Soarin'. No wonder Spitfire was always the one who did all the work." Avalon said mildly, and Soarin' gave her a dry look as Aphrodisia giggled again. "Still, though, he's right, Mir. Stop being a douchebag."

Antares sighed tiredly, but before he could respond, he felt his eyes drawn over his shoulder and up towards two ponies who were moodily approaching, and Antares' eyes widened slightly before he whistled slowly. "Oh wow."

It wasn't the fact that Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom were both dressed in their gear that impressed him: Scarlet's armor was beautiful, lightweight silver scale mail, with thin chain mesh protecting her limbs and a small, bladed bracelet around one wrist, but it was the thunderous look beneath the silver helm she was wearing that really drew his attention. Normally his big sister had a serious but kind disposition, was usually patient and protective... but when she got mad, well...

Scarlet Sage glared at Antares, who quailed and fell back on his haunches as the Pegasus approached and loomed over him, and Apple Bloom sighed a little, hurrying up to her partner's side and gently touching her shoulder. Apple Bloom's own gear was a little heavier: a golden breastplate, and system of interlocking plates protected her limbs, giving her more solid protection. She was only wearing a bandanna tied around her head to keep her mane out of her eyes, but also had a backpack filled with equipment on and the butt of a rifle jutted rested in a holster beside this. "Hon..."

"I'm not going to kill him." Scarlet muttered, and then she huffed a little and asked waspishly: "But why didn't you or Mom or Dad ask me if I wanted to come too? Because I do. I'm not letting you all just... run off and leave me sitting here on my flank again with Red. We're good, strong, capable ponies, and we're coming with you."

"I... okay." Antares said lamely, looking cowed and not really knowing how to respond as Avalon giggled madly and Soarin' awkwardly took a few steps away. Then Apple Bloom cleared her throat and carefully slipped away to head over to Rainbow Dash and Applejack, clearly deciding it was better to just let Scarlet vent.

Antares looked almost desperately back and forth, and then he winced when Scarlet Sage huffed at him and continued grumpily: "I mean, what is it? Mom trained me almost as much as she trained you, Sleipnir spent years working with Apple Bloom and still spars with her on occasion, we all work together as a good team... so why is it no one ever thinks to just ask, 'hey, Scar, you wanna come with us?' Is that really so hard? Do I really seem like that much of a girl?"

Antares slowly shrank his head back into his armor as Meadowlark reached up and gently but silently patted the unicorn's shoulder, before Tender Trust asked curiously: "But are you not a girl? I do not understand."

"It's a metaphor. A lousy sexist one but I guess I get that from Mom." Scarlet Sage muttered, and then she sighed tiredly and shook her head grumpily, mumbling: "Even if I always do end up getting treated like the girl in my relationship, too."

"Oh god." Antares dropped his head in his front hooves, his ability to understand things kicking in at the worst possible time as he covered his eyes and scrubbed at them wildly to try and get the image that came to mind out of his brain. "Can you just kill me or something? Please? Or save this up for Mom? She deserves this, not me."

"I already yelled at Mom." Scarlet Sage said crankily, and then she grumbled again before shaking her head quickly and sighing, softening a little and rubbing slowly at her face with one hoof. "Alright, alright, I guess... I'm just upset. Honestly, it's like no one tells me anything, though, Antares. And I know I seem busy with my own life, but... my life includes all you guys too. My family is my life. I love you all and want to be there with you, and I don't want to just... sit back anymore, and let things move around me, just acting like support."

"Support is important, though... without support, the mightiest tree of the forest will topple at only the gentlest touch of the wind." Tender Trust said gently, and then she smiled over at her brothers. "The way of the Phooka is to be one with the clan and nature, serving and living where we are needed most and interact best. Sometimes the best action is to take no action at all; sometimes the best way we may serve others is to wait with patience for their return."

"Except Mom and Dad constantly get beaten up, and if I'm not there, I can't heal them." Scarlet Sage remarked, and then she sighed a little and shook her head before turning her eyes to Meadowlark, asking in a quieter voice: "Are you only carrying potions with you, or do you have some powders and raw herbs, too?"

"I have a few spare ingredients." Meadowlark confirmed, smiling awkwardly and nodding, and Scarlet Sage smiled back after a moment.

"Okay, good. I... I really hope this trip goes smoothly, and maybe we can spend some time together, teaching each other a few things. I'm sure I can learn a lot about healing from you." Scarlet Sage said softly, and Meadowlark blushed and shifted, gazing gratefully up at the Pegasus before the silver mare turned a sour look back on Antares. "And you. You're as bad as Mom and Dad."

"What did I... oh, fine." Antares grumbled and crossed his forelegs, then he looked moodily over at Apple Bloom, adding dryly: "I'm going to hang out with your wife this whole trip and not you."

"Well I'm going to hang out with Meadow this whole trip and not you." Scarlet Sage retorted, before both siblings winced when Aphrodisia poked her head in and grinned brightly between them.

"You two should swap wives since you like each other's mares so much." she commented, and behind her, Avalon cackled as Soarin' cleared his throat and turned quickly around, running over to join Apple Bloom with the others.

Scarlet Sage and Antares both slowly turned a glare on the demon, but before either pony could speak, the doors across the bridge banged open and a trio of ponies strode out. Antares looked up in relief, but Scarlet Sage only looked grumpily over her shoulder as Luna, Scrivener and Twilight approached.

The sapphire mare winced a bit at this, then offered a lame smile: she was dressed in a beautiful, black alloy breastplate inscribed with images of roses and vines, while solid, dark blue dragon-scale leather protected her limbs and locked securely into lightweight bracers around her lower limbs. A blue casque covered her head, hiding her mane from view and with a cradle that gave extra support to her horn. Her wings fluttered awkwardly at the glare she was getting from Scarlet Sage, comfortably fit through shaped holes in her tightly-secured, body-fitting armor.

Twilight Sparkle didn't have any excessive gear herself: only a simple vest layered with gemstones and painted over with a silver-gray composite that strengthened the material, and a long, hooded black cloak that she could conceal herself beneath. Saddlebags hung on either side of her body, but they were only lightly packed: as usual, Scrivener Blooms was the one carrying the heavier satchels for them: less out of chivalry and more to let Luna and Twilight continue to move freely.

The stallion was dressed in obsidian plate mail, with modular plates on his back that could be locked in different positions, and an underlayer of silver chainmail was visible here and there through the joints in the stallion's armor. The silver pauldrons over his shoulders and dark plate over his breast were all engraved with symbols of the crescent moon, and the plate was designed so his platinum collar fit snugly against the top of the plate. Lastly, his head was protected by an onyx helm with a set of black steel dragon's horns: it had been a gift from Pinkamena and Sleipnir, and made all the more thoughtful from the fact it had been designed to add a world of hurt to whatever Scrivener rammed into with his head. Which was often the best purpose his head had, whether inside or outside of combat.

He cleared his throat when he caught Scarlet Sage's nasty look, then gestured pointedly at Luna a few times with his head, but the sapphire mare quickly threw a back hoof into Scrivener with a huff and muttered: "Traitorous cur. And... Scarlet Sage, really, 'twas just an... an oversight! An assumption and... well, thou wert nowhere to be found!"

"I was not. We've been having dinner together every day and you know where I'm staying, where I've been helping out and... ugh." the silver Pegasus rolled her eyes with a grumble, looking sour before she continued in a grouchy voice: "Look, let's just... do this together, okay? I can help. And I'm going to help, whether you like it or not."

"I do like it! I like it very much!" Luna paused, then giggled a little before awkwardly clearing her throat when Scarlet Sage only looked at her sourly. "It... it sounded. Humorsome."

The silver Pegasus shook her head slowly, grumbling a little under her breath before giving one last grouchy look at Antares, who shrank back again. Then Scarlet Sage turned and strode towards the portal ring, turning her eyes to it as Luna mumbled: "I fear that my daughter inherited my temperament somehow, and yet also absorbed Celestia's ability to strike terror into the very hearts and souls of ponies. 'Tis not even the fact she is a Blood Seer that scares me. Her glare settles on me and I feel as if I am under the heinous gaze of a Gorgon."

Scrivener grunted, and there was a moment of silence before the sapphire mare began to look back and forth, then frowned. "And where is my big sister, on that evil subject? Do not tell me she plans to keep us waiting, I desire to get underway as quickly as possible to hopefully shake off the fearsome loathing of mine daughter."

Antares winced, opening his mouth... but thankfully, a moment later Celestia's voice called out calmly: "I'm right here, little sister. My apologies, I took a moment to polish Tyrfing as well."

Luna smiled as Celestia approached, all ponies turning their eyes towards her, and as always Scrivener couldn't help but marvel at the sight of her. Her armor was by far the heaviest gear he had ever seen any pony wear: massive, solid and layered golden full plate mail, with thick mesh layering beneath it. She looked titanic, and yet approached with only the softest of steps, smiling beneath the coronet resting around her skull.

On her back was a gleaming, immense sword: all along the white, saw-toothed six foot long blade were etched images of the Nine Worlds in burning crimson. It was a magnificent and terrifying weapon, a weapon both cursed and blessed and wielded by Celestia with fantastic skill.

The mare strode slowly forwards, her amethyst eyes warm as Luna grinned slightly, looking almost enviously over the mare before Celestia said gently, as she picked up on this: "Don't worry, little sister. One day, we'll find your own weapon again."

"Aye, 'tis terribly unfair that thou has monstrous Tyrfing, and my own poor spear, _Andlitstingar_, lays somewhere in the darkness of Clockwork World!" Luna complained, and then she shook her head and looked thoughtfully at Scrivener. "At least I still have the poet I can fling into the faces of my enemies. And 'tis sometimes more effective, too."

Scrivener gave her a flat look, then he returned his gaze to Celestia and asked finally: "So how are you feeling about things, Celestia? I mean... you look..."

"Excited? I am." Celestia smiled after a moment, bowing her head forwards and closing her eyes as she said softly: "I'm looking forwards to this experience. No matter what we meet on the other side, after all, we're going to meet it as one, together. And I don't believe anything can stop us when we work together."

Scrivener smiled at this thought, and Luna grunted and nodded firmly as Antares rose his own head with a smile. Then Aphrodisia waved a hoof, complaining: "Hey, I'm family too, and so's Mommy and Daddy! Why don't we get to come?"

"Because somepony has to stay behind and keep an eye on the world here, and we're entrusting that to you." Celestia replied gently, and Aphrodisia smiled warmly and nodded, blushing slightly before Celestia paused, then added dryly: "And Sleipnir already told me about the impression he left on the ponies of the other layer while setting the anchor. I somehow doubt he'd receive the warmest of welcomes."

"That's Slippers." Pinkamena grumbled from the group of ponies that were waiting to see them off, and then the demon sighed and added loudly: "If you guys screw up, I'm not coming to save your asses, got it?"

"Of course you won't." Scrivener smiled despite himself, then only snorted in amusement when Pinkamena gave him a rude gesture. "Hey, if Barry comes by, tell him I'll be back in a week or so. If he starts whining just let him know that after I get back, I should be ready to finally talk to Underbrush, that'll shut him up."

"I'll just rip his tongue out. That's the easier way." Pinkamena muttered, as Celestia and Luna strode over towards Selene. Then the demon grimaced over her shoulder, but ponies were all starting to say their goodbyes and wish luck to their own friends, and finally she sighed, she and Scrivener striding towards each other before trading a short, quick hug, and she muttered almost embarrassedly: "Look, asshole. Watch yourself."

Pinkie Pie beamed at them brightly, hopping up to her sister's side, but Pinkamena only reached out and shoved a hoof against her twin's face with a tired sigh. "Shut up, sissy. And get lost, Scrivener, no one likes you."

"Yeah, I know." Scrivener glanced towards the portal ring... then laughed when Aphrodisia almost tackled him, hugging him fiercely as well before he smiled and returned the embrace. "You make sure your mom doesn't kill too many ponies, huh?"

"Yes, Uncle Scrivy." Aphrodisia chirped, and then she bounced over to hug Luna and Twilight as well, the stallion reflecting for a moment on how lucky he was before Pinkamena slapped him out of his reverie, quite literally.

He winced and rubbed at his cheek, giving her a flat look before she grunted and jerked her head at the portal. Selene was already starting to power it, and the stallion nodded, turning to stride quickly towards it and hearing Celestia instructing; "-careful. Scarlet Sage, Apple Bloom, you're both welcome to join us, but remember that we don't know what we're getting into. Until we do, Scarlet Sage, please be especially careful."

The Pegasus nodded with a small smile, and then Selene rose her head, the Nephilim saying quietly as her horn glowed brightly, and the portal ring whirred and reverberated with the same white light: "I am ready to open it at any time. I can only hold it for thirty seconds... you will have to cross quickly together."

"Then it seems, friends, this is goodbye for now... but we shall return, fear not, and we shall try to bring thee all back a memento as well as stories of our victory!" Luna called with a grin, as the group of armored ponies naturally assembled behind her and Celestia. Scrivener smiled, looking over his shoulder as well at friends old and new as they waved and wished them well; at two generations, the growing-older ponies like himself, and their younger, hopeful sons and daughters who would one day take up everything they had built and continue to watch over Equestria.

"Open the portal!" Luna dropped to a ready position with a wide grin, and Selene smiled calmly as her galactic eyes locked on the sapphire mare for a moment, nodding slowly before the aura around her horn intensified. Electricity crackled violently around the portal ring, and light began to pulse slowly as metal spun and a hum built gradually through the air, the entire world beginning to reverberate with the energy being gathered.

Inside the rings, white energy spread gradually inwards like liquid, rippling and humming as electricity sparked back and forth. And then the energy began to ripple as it filled the portal ring completely before there was a crackle, and the white energy suddenly became a window that stared into another world; a gorgeous, verdant world...

"Go!" Luna charged forwards, and Celestia lunged up beside her, the two mares leading the way as Scrivener and Twilight followed. Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom were only inches behind, and Antares and Meadowlark brought up the rear, both young ponies almost overwhelmed with awe and amazement and excitement.

The portal rippled as ponies passed through it: Antares couldn't help but gasp at the shock of icy cold he felt as he ran through himself, his eyes bulging before he stumbled out into the world beyond, staggering to a halt as his entire body shivered and energy faintly sparked over his horn. His mother was still laughing, even though Scrivener and Twilight were both wheezing, and Celestia had a wide, warm smile on her face as she looked slowly out into the distance.

The young stallion couldn't help but glance over his shoulder, and he stared at the portal behind him: a rip in the fabric of reality itself, the edges steaming faintly before it suddenly sparked, and a moment later vanished in a burst of force that made him stagger and almost knocked Meadowlark sprawling. He reached out and caught her before she could, and she smiled faintly up at him before slowly looking up... and her breath caught in her throat as she whispered: "Wait..."

Antares looked curiously down the road... and he blinked in surprise before his mouth worked a few times, and he asked stupidly: "Is that... is that Ponyville?"

"Aye!" Luna grinned widely, her eyes glowing with mischief as she said delightedly: "Oh, this is the very best part... well, nay, 'tis the second best part, to be honest. But 'tis very good, very good indeed all the same!"

She laughed, then shook her head before bouncing excitedly on her hooves as Celestia favored her with an amused look. "Come, come, come! We must go there, we must go immediately!"

Antares slowly looked around, trying to get a sense of his surroundings... and to his amazement, despite being in what he knew was an alternate layer of reality and an alien world, he could. They were sitting on a road leading towards the village in the distance, which was clearly Ponyville. The biggest difference he could see so far was that there were no enormous walls to protect from attack or incursion... but the atmosphere around them was so warm and peaceful that he doubted they needed to fear the same things ponies did in his world.

Scrivener and Twilight looked at Luna, then over at Celestia... before both ponies stared at her disbelievingly, unconsciously mimicking each other when the ivory equine said thoughtfully: "We do need to locate precisely where this disturbance is... Sleipnir mentioned to me he buried the anchor in the far north, but that doesn't necessarily mean the anchor was reacting to something in the vicinity."

"Wait, wait, no. You can't be serious." Scarlet Sage said after a moment, looking up in shock as Apple Bloom stared as well: a moment later, the befuddled Antares felt his talent for understanding things kicking in, and he gaped at Celestia as he realized she was actually encouraging Luna's idea.

Luna, meanwhile, looked all the more gleeful at this, her eyes glittering before she shook herself quickly and then looked over her shoulder, calling delightedly: "Up, up, up on thy hooves! Come, let us march boldly right into Ponyville and see how they react, thou cannot argue with me when even Celestia agrees with my idea. Oh, 'tis delightful, 'tis truly delightful..."

Luna laughed again, looking up towards the blue, brilliant sky overhead, and then she turned her eyes back over her shoulder and gestured impatiently when the other ponies only sat and stared at her. "Come now, thou shall all feel better once moving. The first time passing though a portal is always a shock, it takes the body time to get used to it."

Celestia nodded ,then she glanced over her own shoulder and shrugged a bit as Twilight tried to splutter out a question. "To be honest, I do have a few... concerns... about what may happen, but this is the best course of action. They have already seen Sleipnir, after all, and whether they believed him or not when he told them who he was, it should give them a little more understanding of who we are. And if we can't find out where this source of trouble is from Ponyville, then we'll still be able to contact Canterlot from there and speak to our counterparts in this world to get a much-needed lay of the land."

"Oh, shut up with all thy wordiness Celestia, and just admit thou wants to have a little fun. Is that really so hard for thou to say? Art thou allergic to the word 'fun?'" Luna asked dryly, and when Celestia gave her a flat look, Luna huffed before turning around and bulling into Scrivener Blooms, the earth pony staggering backwards to his hooves before Luna ran around him and began to hurriedly push him forwards, shouting: "Well Scrivy and I are going to have fun whether all thou art coming or not, and that is that!"

Twilight groaned, and then the Lich quickly picked herself up and hurried after them as Celestia smiled and shook her head, following at a slower pace. Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom traded dumb looks, and then Antares sighed tiredly and gave a helpless look to Meadowlark before the stallion followed in the wake of his family, asking Scarlet moodily as he passed: "Happy that you came with us now?"

Scarlet Sage only mumbled in response, and she and Apple Bloom fell in pace with her younger brother and Meadowlark. And while at first the group was spaced widely out, by the time they reached Ponyville, the eight equines were all moving in a fairly close, loose formation, Luna at the forefront with Scrivener and Twilight on either side of her, and Celestia interestedly looking around as ponies of this world stopped in the street to stare and gape at them, making it fairly clear that whatever versions of them might exist in this layer were most likely a little quieter and more reserved.

Twilight embarrassedly pulled her hood up with a flick of her horn, and Luna gave her a huff as they made their way slowly towards town square. Antares was gazing back and forth with rapt awe, and Meadowlark simply looked amazed as she murmured: "I don't even know what to think. I mean... look at them. Some of these ponies I even recognize, but they look... younger and others... I just... this is incredible. This is beyond incredible."

Antares nodded slowly in agreement, and then he looked up as Luna said warmly over her shoulder: "And the feeling never gets old, my friends. Every time I have been in another layer... the fascination, how... how breathtaking it always is! 'Tis indescribable, absolutely indescribable." Luna laughed and shook her head, eyes warm before a bright grin spread slowly over her face. "And here, here we have the best reward!"

All eyes looked forwards as they strode into the square, Twilight giving a soft sound of awe as she looked up over the enormous tree that housed the library. And as they approached, the door opened and a violet unicorn ran out, with wide, innocent purple eyes, staring at them with awe as she asked in disbelief: "P-Princess Luna? Princess Celestia? Who... w-what's going on?"

Scrivener smiled faintly, then couldn't help but laugh a little when a small purple dragon stuck his head around the corner: he looked childlike and young, his features only just starting to mature as he looked at them with incredulity. And then Luna grinned, opened her mouth... and huffed when Celestia reached up and touched her shoulder, looking at her pointedly.

"Oh, fine, ruin all my fun." Luna grumbled irritably, and then she turned her eyes to the Twilight Sparkle of this world, bowing her head politely and saying kindly: "It is a pleasure to make thy acquaintance, and thou shall be relieved to know I am not Princess Luna. My name is Brynhild, and my sister is not Celestia but Freya." Celestia looked surprised at this... but then smiled warmly. "We are... visiting on business from another layer of reality, following the trail of something wicked. Do not fear, Twilight Sparkle, we mean no harm."

The unicorn stared at them with disbelief, looking back and forth before she gave a faint laugh, whispering: "No... no, that's impossible, and... this is just some big prank, right?"

But Luna Brynhild only smiled slightly, then reached out and nudged the cloaked pony beside her, who sighed quietly... then blushed as she reached up and pulled her hood back. The Twilight Sparkle native to this layer stared in shock and awe at the Twilight Sparkle of their world, who blushed faintly before murmuring: "It's no joke, Twilight."

Twilight stared... and then several ponies emerged from the crowd: a white unicorn with a violet mane, a bright pink, gaping earth pony, and a blue Pegasus mare who called with dumb surprise to the purple unicorn: "Uh... Twilight? Do you wanna tell us what's going on? Maybe explain why there's two of you and the Princesses are in armor and have a bunch of scary ponies with them?"

The Twilight Sparkle outside the library was only spluttering and staring, and Luna looked up with a pleased grin... before it faltered when the violet unicorn simply keeled stupidly over, and she huffed a little before glowering over at the Lich, who was staring dumbly at what was essentially herself. "It appears thy counterpart has a rather weak constitution."

* * *

After Twilight Sparkle, unicorn, was helped back to her hooves – and more importantly, she'd stopped mumbling to herself about how this was impossible after being promised answers – the ponies all clustered into the comfortable interior of the library. Letters had been sent off while Luna had nosed around and Celestia had handled initial introductions and explanations, and Twilight Sparkle, Lich, had quietly sat in the background and tried to avoid too much contact with anyone.

Now it was evening, and the library was playing host to more than just eight ponies from another world and Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Princesses Luna and Celestia were both present with a white unicorn wearing stylized violet armor, his blue eyes studying them nervously from beneath his rugged navy mane. Shining Armor, big brother best friend forever to the Twilight Sparkle of this layer.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were still studying their counterparts intently, even though Celestia – or Freya, rather, as they were calling her for now – had explained the situation calmly and courteously, and in great detail. Then, finally, Celestia sighed quietly, meeting Freya's eyes as she said softly: "I don't entirely know what to think. And while I appreciate the fact you're here to help... we can handle our own problems within our nation, too."

"We don't mean any disrespect." Freya replied gently, and she reached a hoof up without looking to cover Brynhild's mouth with the sapphire mare began to turn, making her grumble as the armored ivory equine continued rationally: "This kind of problem, while within your world, is something that would threaten all layers of reality. And it's something that we've been made responsible for by... by an old, dear friend who is no longer with us."

She quieted, thinking for a moment of Odin as Luna Brynhild softened, and then Celestia Freya shook her head quickly before continuing finally: "We're only here to lend assistance and fix this particular problem, not to interfere with the lives of your people or the running of your nation."

"Well, a little." Brynhild said positively, and all eyes glared at her as the Lich Twilight Sparkle sighed tiredly. "Oh shut up... uh... Scrivener, damnation, we require a name for Twilight. 'Tis too confusing otherwise. And she does not have a Valkyrie name as I and big sister do, so... all of thee, assist me in thinking up a name for Twilight."

"We could call her Morgan. Twilight Morgan Sparkle, it even fits with her name. Kind of." Scrivener said mildly, glancing up, and Luna looked thoughtful as the violet winged unicorn glared at the charcoal stallion, but he only shrugged and smiled slightly over at her. "Hey, that's Luna's... I mean, Brynhild's name in the old legends of Titan, Morgan and Sol. You should be honored."

"Aye, aye, she should be! Morgan it is!" Luna Brynhild declared, and then she winced when both Celestias gave her the same dry look. "By Helheim, Scrivener Blooms! This is not Nice Celestia at all!"

Princess Celestia only sighed tiredly, and then Princess Luna asked after a moment: "Brynhild... why do you speak like that? Surely you must have mastered the way ponies speak in the present day and age and abandoned old, silly dialects?"

"Silly? Bah! 'Tis better to be silly than it is stuffy, and I see that thou art clearly of the latter sort." Luna said huffily, and then she grumbled as Princess Luna looked shocked before the armored sapphire mare asked loudly: "Is she not stuffy, Morgan?"

Newly-renamed Morgan only mumbled to herself, before saying finally: "Look, we're... all getting off-topic here... from what it sounds like, no one here has even been aware of any major disturbances, and I'm sure that if monsters from a place like Clockwork World were present, there'd all kinds of disturbances and reports coming in..."

"Well..." began a hesitant voice, and all eyes turned with interest to Applejack: the orange-hued mare cleared her throat a few times, and it was hard to blame her for being a little nervous. Even Rainbow Dash currently seemed cowed by the story that Freya had told and the fact they were sitting in a room with two Princesses and two ponies who looked and sounded exactly like aforementioned royals. "Uh... well... I got a letter, actually..."

She stopped, then shook herself hurriedly out before continuing in a firmer voice, as her eyes flicked towards Celestia. "Actually, Princess, I was going to come and talk to you about it, or get Twilight here to send on the letter to you. My cousin, Braeburn... he was supposed to come up to Ponyville a few days ago by train, but he sent us a letter saying that he has to stay in Appleloosa. He says both buffalo and ponies out there have gone missing recently, and there's been all these weird storms, way up in the mountains. And anypony that's gone to try and find out what's wrong, well... they ain't never come back."

Princess Celestia looked surprised at this, frowning deeply as she traded a look with her younger sister before gazing down at Shining Armor. "Have you heard anything about this?"

"Not a word, Princess, but... there aren't a lot of cities or ponies out in the Appaloosa area. I don't think there's even much in the way of a guard post for miles around..." Shining Armor replied quickly, and Celestia nodded slowly as Freya frowned a little. The white stallion clearly fidgeted a bit when he realized the golden-armored mare was looking at him, looking like he was fighting down every instinct to say something to the pony who resembled the Princess of the Sun so clearly.

Luna Brynhild grunted at this, rubbing thoughtfully at the underside of her chin. "I have never been to this Appleloosa. But we have experience with deserts, do we not, Scrivener Blooms?"

"And forests, and winter, and... Hell. Literally Hell, I mean, we've literally been to Hell." Scrivener said dryly, looking up from an index book for the library he had found and was paging curiously through. "I've never been there either, though..."

Apple Bloom smiled a bit, saying finally: "I've been there a few times. If things are as similar out there as they are 'round here in Ponyville, I can probably help guide you around the town, at least... and Braeburn's always been a generous cousin. Just please don't spook him too much, Luna, if he's anything like the Braeburn back home he'll probably be a little... excitable."

"Wait, cousin?" Applejack looked blankly for a moment at Apple Bloom, then frowned and leaned forwards, studying her intently as Apple Bloom smiled embarrassedly, automatically reaching up to take Scarlet Sage's hoof. Then Applejack's jaw dropped, raising her hoof and spluttering stupidly for a few moments. "Wait, I... Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom, are you... Apple Bloom?"

"Oh wow!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, and it was the first real outburst the pink pony had given: for almost this whole time, she had been just staring at them, as if trying to decide who and what they were. But now she bounced forwards, staring raptly over them and gazing back and forth with awe, and Scrivener winced as Meadowlark and Antares traded dumb looks. "I didn't even know what was going on at first, I mean... I thought I was dreaming, like, crazy dreams that felt really real but weren't but... wow, this is real, isn't it? You're really real!"

"I reckon." Apple Bloom said finally, and then she blushed a bit as Luna Brynhild snorted in amusement, while the Princesses only looked nonplussed for a moment.

The Lich Twilight Sparkle couldn't help but let her eyes draw outwards, studying her friends silently... and Spike, of course, little, loyal Spike, who was half-hiding behind the empty tray in his claws. Fluttershy was half-curled away, and Rainbow Dash was visibly fighting back all the questions she had, and Rarity was still staring over them with something like awe, her eyes returning again and again to the regal figure Celestia Freya cut in her massive, almost-glowing aureate plate. And of course, this world's Twilight just kept staring at her, taking in her every detail, and she could feel Shining Armor's on her every now and then, just like both Princesses did...

She felt Princess Celestia's eyes turn towards her again, and the Lich shifted a bit, feeling herself being studied before the ivory unicorn finally asked slowly: "I can't help but notice there are... differences. Brynhild, Freya... your differences are more subtle, but the Twilight Sparkle of your world-"

"Morgan." Luna Brynhild interrupted cheerfully, and the Princess of the Sun favored her with a slight frown. Not just at the fact that this strange pony had interrupted her, there was something of distrust in that look, too... something protective, and worried, and perhaps a little scared.

"Morgan..." Princess Celestia paused, then asked finally: "You clearly are Twilight Sparkle, but you're much larger... and you seem... different. I feel a very powerful magic emanating from you, and something that... that tickles my senses. That makes me feel..."

She hesitated for a few long moments, and Twilight glanced awkwardly away before Celestia Freya looked out the window and said softly: "It looks like evening is coming on quickly."

"So it is. Sister, shall we take a recess to attend to our duties?" Princess Luna asked as Princess Celestia frowned nervously... but then slowly nodded, even as her amethyst eyes lingered on her twinned counterpart.

"Of course. We should only be a few minutes, and then we'll return. We just need to find a quiet place to lower the sun and raise the moon." Celestia said slowly, and the others nodded before the two royal sisters stood, bowing their heads politely. Ponies around the room returned the gesture, and then they left... even as Princess Celestia tossed another unnerved look over her shoulder as she did so.

There was silence for a few moments, the only sound Scrivener quietly turning the pages of the book before Shining Armor climbed to his hooves and muttered something to his sister. Twilight Sparkle nodded quickly and stood, then called awkwardly: "Uh... Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, would you come with me to the kitchen? To... to help prepare dinner."

The ponies did so, and the little dragon stared for a moment longer before blushing when Twilight called his name again loudly, and he tossed a lame wave at the ponies of the other layer before spinning around and running off. That left Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack with the group, and Luna Brynhild and Celestia Freya traded mild looks: to them, it was clear what was going on.

Pinkie Pie bounced happily over to Antares and Meadowlark, smiling brightly to them as she leaned down and asked quickly: "So who are you guys? My name is Pinkie Pie!"

"So uh... you like you've grown up... big and strong." Applejack said hesitantly as he approached Apple Bloom, gazing at her with fascination... maybe even envy, as her eyes slid to the locked hooves of the mare partners. "And... not to... y'know, not to stick my nose in where it don't belong or nothin', you two..."

"You're big." Rainbow Dash said mildly, and Scrivener Blooms slowly looked over the top of the index book he was reading before the mare grinned at him, tossing her rainbow mane with a wink. "But you know what? I bet I could still beat you in any contest under the sun. Just like I bet that Twilight is still an egghead and... well, your princesses are a lot scarier than our princesses."

"Do not call me a princess!" Luna Brynhild said in a surly voice, and Rainbow Dash snorted in amusement before returning her eyes to Scrivener, looking at him with interest. Luna huffed, then she grumbled a little before glancing sourly over at Celestia, who looked meditative: "So does thou think this was orchestrated, or..."

"I think..." Celestia glanced towards Twilight, who flushed and looked down embarrassedly. "I think we should have thought twice before entering the village in full raiment. And I think more than scaring them, the Celestia of this layer sensed..."

"Yeah." Twilight said softly, reaching up to touch her own chest silently... and then she glanced up in surprise as she felt a hoof on her shoulder, looking up to see Applejack standing beside her. Younger than she was in their layer, but the same kindness in her eyes, shining with compassion.

"Hey, you okay there, Twilight? I mean... I know you ain't... our Twilight, but you still seem like Twilight to me." Applejack gave a small smile to her, and it did a world for the Lich, who smiled faintly in return. "There you go. But what's wrong? Y'all can't be shy now with just us three here."

Scrivener only grunted, closing the book and putting it aside as he stood up and glanced towards one of the windows, noting the sun was still in the sky. Luna grimaced at this small detail, which likely confirmed their suspicions, as the stallion said mildly: "Well, you know. We're about to be ambushed, that's all."

Applejack frowned in confusion as Rainbow looked up curiously, and Pinkie Pie asked with interest: "Like... a surprise party? Oh my gosh, is that what Twilight and them are doing, they're making a surprise party?" She bounced on her hooves, lighting up with excitement before her eyes widened in shock. "But wait, then why aren't I there too? Twilight! Twilight, hey, let me help with the surprise party!"

The pink earth pony shot through the archway that led to the kitchen, and Antares quickly turned disbelieving eyes to his father before he winced, shaking his head and saying hurriedly: "Wait, I... why would they do that? And we can't... we can't fight them if they are, I mean... I know there's eight of us, but I don't know if I can hit a pony that looks like Mom or Aunt Tia..."

Meadowlark looked up worriedly as well as Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage both winced, but before anyone could say anything, Rainbow Dash said incredulously: "Wait, Aunt Tia? You mean... Celestia? And... and by 'Mom,' you can't mean..."

"Look at me, look at Scrivener, and then look at Antares, and hope that the gears in thy mind do not strip with all their clanking." Luna said crossly, and Rainbow Dash glared at her, then huffed and opened her mouth as her eyes slid to Antares... before she stopped, mouth falling open as her magenta gaze moved to Scrivener, and she put it all together in her mind.

Applejack only rolled her eyes with a sigh as Rainbow began to mouth wordlessly, the earth pony saying with a frown: "Now wait just a minute, everypony. You make it sound like our Princesses are about to attack you or something, and that's just ridiculous. From what I see, you ponies are... well... y'ain't like a lot of ponies around these parts but... Twilight is Twilight and your story sounds pretty solid to me, and I reckon if you were here to cause trouble..."

"It's okay, Applejack. It's my fault." Twilight said softly, and the violet winged unicorn smiled faintly as she stood up and shook her head slowly when the goldenrod mare frowned at her. "It's not because of what they saw or heard, or... not just that. It's because of what they must have felt from me, and I can't blame Princess Celestia for being scared... she has to protect her country."

"She is stupid. And stuffy." Luna grumbled, and Rainbow Dash and Applejack both gasped and stared at her with shock, which just made Luna groan. "Well, she is! Just like my big sister can be stupid and stuffy and bullheaded and-"

"Thank you, Luna." Celestia Freya said tiredly, and then she shook her head slowly before grimacing a bit as instead of darkening, the day seemed to brighten a little, the light shimmering through the windows enough to catch the attention of even the two ponies native to this layer. "Luna, I know what you're going to suggest, but let's avoid fighting for now. We need to maintain peace, not start a war."

"Oh come now, it worked perfectly well with Little Luna and Nice Celestia when they attempted to take Scrivener and I into custody." Luna Brynhild argued, and then she grumbled when Celestia looked at her pointedly. "Oh fine. But I make no promises. If they raise horn or hoof against me I shall pummel them all. And so will Scrivener. And thou too, Twilight, I order thou to."

Twilight only sighed tiredly, before Rainbow Dash remarked dryly: "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I have to say that it sounds like you guys think you can just walk in and beat us all up if you so please, and I take offense at that. We're as tough as you, we just don't have the shiny equipment, that's all."

"Dash, please don't pick a fight with the ponies in battle gear." Applejack said tiredly, and Rainbow Dash grumbled under her breath but nodded before the goldenrod earth pony added reasonably: "And look, no matter what-"

She was interrupted by Shining Armor striding into the room with Twilight Sparkle nervously standing a little behind him, the unicorn stallion looking back and forth before he asked courteously: "Excuse me, but will you all please step outside? Except for Rainbow Dash and Applejack. But there's something you... otherworld ponies should be introduced to."

"Looking Glass World, actually, is what we call it." Luna Brynhild remarked, and then she sighed tiredly before grumbling and jerking her head at Scrivener and Twilight. "Both of thou, up front with me. Antares, Meadowlark, please follow next. Then Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom, and Celestia shall bring up the rear."

Celestia nodded calmly without complaint, letting Luna take the lead, and the sapphire mare visibly appreciated it, smiling faintly and becoming a little more serious as Shining Armor winced, seeming to recognize that their ruse had been seen through. Then Applejack frowned, saying worriedly: "Shining Armor... what's going on here?"

But the unicorn didn't respond as Luna flicked her horn to open the door, then strode through, with Scrivener and Twilight following... and none of the eight ponies that made up the group were surprised to find not just Princess Celestia and Princess Luna waiting for them, but almost a full brigade of Royal Guard waiting for them.

The eight strode out into the square, and Antares admittedly felt a tingle of fear as he looked slowly back and forth. As he had been taught, numbers almost always won over strength, when pitted against each other in straight combat.

"I would like to know your true intentions for being here." Princess Celestia said softly, and then she closed her eyes and bowed her head forwards, giving a single shiver as Princess Luna looked up at her silently. "And I want to know what you did to the Twilight Sparkle of your world."

Twilight began to open her mouth, but then Celestia Freya reached up a hoof, touching her shoulder silently before she raised her head and replied clearly to the Princess standing on the other side of the square, with a wall of soldiers between her and them. "The enemies we seek... we think they come from a world called Decretum. A world that attacked ours before it was stopped, whose forces took many lives... including that of Twilight Sparkle."

Celestia Freya fell silent, looking towards the violet mare, who gazed silently back, their eyes locked before the golden-armored equine looked slowly up. She could feel all the eyes of the ponies around the square on her... the eyes of soldiers, and civilians who were staring fearfully out from behind the rows of Royal Guard, and the eyes of the Twilight Sparkle of this layer and her friends and brother. "But before she died, she tied her essence to a music box... and I had... I did the only thing I could do. I resurrected her as a Lich."

Princess Luna covered her mouth with a hoof as Princess Celestia's eyes hardened, baring her teeth as she leaned forwards and snapped: "Why should I believe that ponies who come to a peaceful village in full armor and carrying weapons want peace? Why should I believe that ponies who use dark, forbidden magic, who look like evil mirror images of ourselves want to put a halt to some unknown, alien force of darkness I've never heard so much as a rumor about? What are you really? Changelings? Demons? Shadow-puppets of Sombra? Even worse abominations of darkness?"

"Well, aye, we are dark, Princess Celestia, but we are not the monsters thou thinks we are." Luna said sourly, her eyes narrowed before she cracked her neck as she stepped forwards, glaring challengingly back and forth. "Now, I have no desire to hurt anypony. Pummeling is much better saved for the enemy, not for those whom we would rather have as allies. But I must warn thee, Princess Sunshine, as my dear friend Pinkamena does so love to call thee: signal an attack upon us... nay, so much as speak ill of my beloved family again, and I shall mangle every soldier thou sends at us and then properly bitch-slap thee into the ground. Just because we are here to help does not mean we shan't rise to the challenges thou dares throw at us."

Antares gaped at his mother as Celestia Freya sighed quietly, but her amethyst eyes held some glimmer of approval all the same as Princess Celestia glared angrily at them, her rainbow mane twisting before she straightened. And even as her younger sibling reached worriedly up to grasp her shoulder, the Princess of the Sun ordered sharply: "Arrest them, so we can bring them to Canterlot for questioning. Brynhild, Freya, do not resist, or we will take extreme measures! I will not allow you to threaten myself or Equestria!"

But Luna Brynhild only grinned widely, stepping forwards and dropping to a ready position before Celestia Freya sighed and shook her head slowly, then called clearly as Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage stepped into defensive positions near Meadowlark and Antares: "Disable if necessary, but do not kill or maim!"

"No, maiming is fine!" Luna Brynhild corrected calmly, and then she cracked her neck loudly before her cyan eyes flashed, baring her teeth in a wide grin as the Royal Guard of Equestria began to surge in from all sides.


	14. Lanchester's Loophole

Chapter Twelve: Lanchester's Loophole

~BlackRoseRaven

Princess Celestia was only interested in protecting Equestria, in keeping her country safe. She had fostered peace with other nations, gave second chances to everypony – whether they deserved it or not – and fostered unity and equality between unicorns, Pegasi, and earth ponies. There was only one thing she would not accept: forbidden, black magic that tampered with the laws of life and death, that was meant only for evil ends. She would not allow darkness to waltz into her country under the guise of a pony who said she only wanted to help, when she all-too-well understood its true nature.

These ponies told an interesting story, but none of it had been confirmed. All the same, she had sent scouts to Appleloosa, while calling the unit of Royal Guard into Ponyville she'd had waiting nearby just in case. Because Twilight Sparkle had been very clear from her letter these ponies didn't just look like them... they had been dressed like warriors.

And she hadn't missed any of the small details: the one who looked like Luna had sharp teeth and fangs and reeked of dark magic. Not just night magic, but a darkness that burned out of her so powerfully Princess Celestia had barely been able to hide her shivers. And the big stallion had his own carnivorous jaw and... something about him was strange. He emitted... a terrible sensation.

The one who looked like her had a sword on her back that looked like it could fell a hydra with a single slice. And there was a Pegasus there, with red eyes and a red mane and... who gave her spine a tingle, like there was something wrong with her. And how could she miss the fact that the younger stallion had those leather wings? Wings like the Night Pegasi, except his clearly weren't natural from the horn on his head...

But worst of all was the one who looked like Twilight Sparkle. Who was _not _Twilight Sparkle but a filthy, unhallowed, sin-filled Lich. She knew what they were: unicorns gone so mad with power they used their own magic to keep themselves alive forever with the cruelest of necromancy. Who took to preying and experimenting on the living, who were fueled by lust for power and greed and all the things Celestia hated and wanted purged from her country.

She didn't want to imagine the Equestria these monsters must have come from. She figured it must be an evil place, full of such darkness, and such hatred, if these reflections lived and ruled there. And she was scared of what their true purpose might be... why they must have come to her Equestria.

The Royal Guard was fighting them... but it was a desperate and losing battle, and Celestia knew she had to do something. But the Elements of Harmony were back in Canterlot, and... she thought some of Twilight's friends actually _sympathized_ with these creatures...

And then Princess Celestia winced and ducked as a unicorn was slung at her, the armored stallion howling as he flew just over her head and Luna Brynhild shouted furiously: "Get in here and fight, wretched coward, before I lose my temper!"

Then Luna's eyes flicked to the side as a Pegasus Guard shot towards her, and she half-spun to kick both rear hooves out and smash them into the stallion's chest, knocking him flying through the air on a wide arc. Beaten and bludgeoned bodies lay on the ground all around the square, as Luna Brynhild and her family continued to fight savagely against the swarming soldiers.

Several ran towards Celestia Freya, but the golden-armored mare only glanced towards the group as her horn glowed before she flicked it firmly, and there was a bright flash of intense light before the leading guards were frozen in position with shocked looks on their faces, bodies left completely immobilized. Then she grimaced as a missile of magical energy hit her in the side and ricocheted off her armor, slowly turning a moody look on the now-gaping unicorn soldier that had gotten in the lucky blow before she snapped her horn upwards, and the soldier was launched into the air with a howl as the ground beneath him exploded, chunks of rock and earth flying in all directions with enough force to knock other golden-armored troops sprawling.

Twilight Sparkle winced as a Pegasus lunged at her before she snapped her horn forwards, blasting it backwards with a simple force spell. It launched it with enough power to send it smashing into several other armored soldiers, however, knocking them spilling like dominoes before she staggered with a wince when several unicorns pelted her with blasts of magic, her cloak bursting into flames before she hurriedly snapped her horn to tear it free as her wings spread automatically.

The ponies around her were were shocked at the sight of the broad, raven-edged wings, and from near the library, the Twilight Sparkle of this world gaped in amazement... before the Lich dropped her head forwards and stomped both front hooves back to the earth, and all around her, thick vines exploded upwards out of the ground, seizing and snaring around golden-armored troops and binding them in place or yanking them viciously down into the earth, sending a wave of panic through the crowd as the Lich shouted: "Just stop! We're not your enemy!"

Scrivener Blooms was fighting near Luna, and he winced as a vine tore past him to seize into a unicorn and yank him face-first into the ground. It was welcome, though, as the charcoal stallion quickly turned to face another soldier running at him. Scrivy leapt forwards and easily dodged a swipe from the pony before he swung a foreleg up, catching the soldier around the throat and lifting him into the air in with the clothesline before slamming him straight down onto his back, knocking all the fight of the trooper as he shouted: "Luna, they just keep coming!"

"There can't be many left!" Scarlet Sage called from where she and Apple Bloom were fighting beside Meadowlark: they were working hard to keep the young Pegasus safe, Apple Bloom's hooves striking like lightning and with surprising strength against any soldier that dared to approach her, while the silver mare was moving with more finesse, using her bladed bracer to leave painful defensive wounds over the faces of the ponies that tried to attack her, concentrating on stunning them and driving them off more than knocking them out.

Antares looked up quickly, gazing back and forth before he did a sudden smooth, acrobatic jump into the air, wings flapping powerfully once to launch himself in a short revolution over a stunned Royal Guard that tackled only the ground instead of the stallion before he squeaked when Antares landed firmly on his back. "There's only eleven left!"

"Twelve!" shouted an angry voice, and Antares looked up in surprise to see Shining Armor charging straight towards him, the unicorn's horn glowing before he tilted it forwards and sent a blast of light shooting at the glossy-black stallion's face.

Antares reacted on instinct, lashing his own horn down and deflecting the laser of light, and Shining Armor stared in surprise before Antares ran quickly forwards. The two unicorns leapt at one another, and Antares cursed as he took a solid punch to the face, knocked down on his side before quickly drawing his head away when Shining attempted to smash in his skull with a hoof.

Antares slashed his horn outwards, and Shining Armor cursed in pain and leapt backwards with a wince as a thin rip was torn through his foreleg. He stumbled once, then started to look up... and was knocked senseless when Antares' hoof smashed up under his jawline with shocking force, sending the unicorn sprawling on his back before the glossy-black stallion leapt backwards and snapped his horn down, the last of the fight knocked from the Captain of the Guard when a blast of pure force hammered into his stomach with enough strength to knock him skidding several feet through the dirt. "Eleven!"

Luna Brynhild grinned widely at this, eyes glowing with approval, a stunned Pegasus held up by the shoulders in her hooves... and then she glared back ahead as another guard began to run towards her, and she hefted the already-senseless guard in her front hooves high above her head before slamming him straight down into the soldier that tried to stop his charge too late, knocking them both flat. Then she looked sharply to the side as she saw the chance she'd been waiting for: Princess Celestia was unguarded, with only Princess Luna staring and gaping beside her furious-looking sibling. "And now for that bitch-slap!"

The sapphire mare shot towards her, and Celestia's eyes widened in shock before she flicked her horn upwards, creating a golden shield of light. Luna Brynhild was undeterred, however, smashing into this with her shoulder before she snarled and began to hammer viciously away at it with her hooves, cracks beginning to spread through the glowing barrier as Princess Celestia winced in surprise.

Then the Princess of the Sun gritted her teeth before suddenly snapping her horn upwards, back arching as her eyes blazed, and the golden barrier exploded in a blast of light and sound and force, knocking Luna flying backwards with a curse of surprise. Her body reacted on its own in midair, flipping smoothly before she landed on her hooves and skidded backwards, then her eyes widened as Princess Celestia leaned forwards and unleashed a concentrated beam of radiant energy.

Luna stepped forwards and slashed her horn into this beam, snarling and wincing at the blinding light shining out of it, her body flexing as Scrivener Blooms winced... then gritted his teeth, flexing and closing his eyes as in a moment, Twilight Sparkle was beside him, standing at the ready and giving him the time he needed to concentrate. He poured his strength and energy into Luna through their link, even as he felt something inside him stirring... but even if it was Valthrudnir, it only watched with acute interest, not interfering, perhaps even... taking pleasure in what was happening.

Luna Brynhild snarled as the remaining soldiers withdrew from the battle to watch as their Princess poured all her energy and strength into attacking the armored mare... and then Celestia's eyes widened in horror as the sapphire, armored winged unicorn took a slow step forwards, her horn glowing and cutting into the beam of energy. Motes and energy sparked around Luna's features as her expression twisted into a grin, feeling Scrivener giving her even more strength as she growled: "'Tis a fun game, Princess Celestia... but playtime is over!"

Her horn slashed forwards, releasing a concentrated blade of sapphire energy at the same time that tore straight through the center of Celestia's attack, tearing the beam of light into two halves before it struck squarely into the Princess of the Sun's horn and exploded. She cried out in agony as her magic was interrupted and she was knocked rearing back, lightning and blue flames searing her features as Luna Brynhild leapt into the air and snapped: "'Tis now time for hoof party in thy face's house!"

Princess Celestia had enough time to gape before Luna Brynhild shot down from the skies and smashed a vicious punch straight into her cheek, knocking her bouncing painfully backwards before she finally crashed down on her side, gasping for breath and her eyes staring blankly outwards in horror. Her tiara hit the ground behind her a moment later, clinking as it rolled over the stones as she lay helpless and defeated, the imprint of Luna's front hoof mashed clearly into her features.

Luna Brynhild strode slowly forwards as Princess Luna hurried to her big sister's side, then stared up in fear at this darker, far-stronger version of herself. But the armored sapphire mare had eyes only for Princess Celestia at the moment, who slowly, weakly forced herself to stare up at her conqueror, trembling weakly, not wanting to imagine what was going to happen now... to her beautiful Equestria, to peace and harmony, to everything she had tried to protect... much less what this monster was going to do to her.

Then Luna Brynhild slowly leaned down, baring her fangs in a wide grin before she said haughtily: "Consider thyself bitch-slapped. Now, as victor, I demand a cake. And prostitutes. And possibly sexual favors from thee, depending upon how pleasant the prostitutes are. But I fear that if thou art as lousy in bed as thou art at the art of combat, I will be much better off with just the prostitutes, even if they are ugly and short."

"I thought you liked short." Scrivener remarked mildly as he approached, and Luna Brynhild shrugged amiably before she turned away to smile at him, then prance happily over towards Celestia Freya, who looked torn between disapproval, exasperation, and pleasure at their triumph... and more so, achieving this without having to leave any severe injuries.

"Well, aye, I do sometimes. But it depends on the type of shortness, Scrivener Blooms. I do not like squat and I do not like stumpy." Luna Brynhild replied seriously, and then she sighed tiredly at the look that her big sister gave her, as the other ponies of their group approached with their own looks of relief and even pride. "Oh, uh... Angry Celestia, aye, I think I shall call thou that. Angry, Bitch-Slapped Celestia, my big sister desires to take our leave as soon as possible for Appleloosa."

"I... what?" the Princess of the Sun slowly forced herself up, shaking her head out and then wincing a bit as she reached up to touch her bruised features: but in spite of the pain throbbing through her head, it was her ego that had taken the worst of the damage. And Princess Luna was only staring, clearly not knowing what to make of things herself even as the Twilight of this layer hurried across the square with her friends in tow, tossing a terrified look at the ponies of the other world.

But Luna Brynhild was smiling again, looking... relaxed. Happy, even, like they had just played some game she had won instead of been involved in a violent, bloody battle. "I... I don't understand..."

"We mean you no harm." Freya took up, and she sighed and took a moment to shush Brynhild when the mare opened her mouth, making her glower and grumble. "Princess Celestia... we aren't whatever you think we are. We are here to help... to try and put a stop to whatever evil was detected here, and hopefully before it can mature into a threat, if it hasn't already. I understand that... my little sister likes to defend herself very... vigorously... but don't forget that you threatened and attacked us."

"I..." Princess Celestia shook her head out slowly, then looked silently up, seeing Twilight Sparkle in front of her... her best, most trusted, most loved student. And with her, all her friends... all of them looking at her, and even though in Twilight's eyes she saw adoration, respect, compassion, and only concern for her... in some of the eyes of these ponies, the Elements of Harmony, she saw anxiety, and maybe even...

The Princess of the Sun shook her head slowly, then looked at her little sister. Princess Luna was breathing unevenly, looking uneasily at the eight pony strangers... but was that shame, too? And the ivory mare closed her eyes as she reached up and touched the hoof-mark on her face, then sighed quietly and slowly stood up.

"I... I understand your point." Princess Celestia said softly, and she bowed her head as she murmured: "I apologize. I am sure... we can help you find appropriate lodgings in Ponyville for the night, and I'll ensure that tomorrow you're able to board the train to Appleloosa. If the scouts I have sent to the town find out anything, I will... I will share that information with you as well."

She stopped, then looked up as Luna Brynhild nodded firmly, and bit her lip before her eyes roved silently to the Lich. And this Twilight Sparkle from the other layer refused to meet her eyes, only turning her head away, and Princess Celestia's heart clenched as she wondered silently what it would be like if her own Twilight one day did that. One day refused to even look at her. "Twilight Sparkle... I apologize for..."

"It's alright." the Lich said softly, shaking her head once before she reached up and silently touched her breast. "I just want you to believe that... we're not monsters, and we're not here to start a war. We really want to help. I... want to help."

There was silence, and then Princess Celestia looked quietly, almost embarrassedly down at Twilight Sparkle in front of her, saying finally: "Please. Help our... our new friends find a place to stay. And Shining Armor... where is Shining Armor?"

"Here... ma'am..." wheezed the white unicorn, stumbling forwards before he came to a halt and shook his head out, rubbing slowly at his chest and tossing a glower towards Antares. "How can I be of service?"

"Please attend to the injured and get everyone on the march back to Canterlot, or at least those who can make the journey." Celestia said quietly, and then she glanced down as her little sister nudged her gently, looking at her curiously.

Princess Luna shifted, then leaned up and murmured something, and Luna Brynhild couldn't help but cock her head with interest: this Luna was so different from her, and from the Lunas they had encountered in other layers. She was quiet, almost meek, reserved... hadn't shown much of a temper, and hadn't done anything but stare the whole time they had fought. But Luna Brynhild couldn't decide if it was because of cowardice and being too scared to react, or if it was because of wisdom and knowing it had been a quarrel between Luna Brynhild and Princess Celestia, not a war between good and evil?

Whatever her request was, Princess Celestia looked surprised by it, and then she nodded slowly and looked towards Twilight Sparkle, who was staring up at her worriedly. "My little sister will be staying here for the night, to help keep an eye on things. Will you be okay with her staying with you in the library?"

"I... yes, I suppose..." Twilight said nervously, the purple unicorn shifting back and forth on her hooves as she tossed worried little looks over her shoulder at the group of eight strange, warrior ponies. "I... are you sure about this, Princess Celestia? I mean, you look... I... they..."

"Think of this as part of your studies on the magic of friendship, Twilight Sparkle. Treat it as... an assignment." Princess Celestia said after a moment, giving a small smile... and she did her best to ignore the way that Luna Brynhild giggled to herself. What helped a surprising amount was looking up to see the other Twilight Sparkle was smiling faintly, as if in nostalgia... and Princess Celestia turned her eyes slowly back down to her student, saying softly: "This is important."

"Alright, of course, Princess." Twilight Sparkle nodded firmly, taking a few calming breaths, and then Princess Celestia looked up and gave a small smile before she closed her eyes and turned away, silently striding off down the street... and Freya's eyes followed her counterpart's journey with a faint smile, remembering all the times she had felt like that... alone.

Shining Armor grimaced a little, and then he sighed quietly and gave his sister a worried look, but before he could even say anything, Rainbow Dash was beside Twilight, throwing a foreleg around her shoulders and giving a grin as she said firmly: "Don't you worry, we'll hang with Twilight and help her out, keep an eye on things."

"And so shall I." Princess Luna added, smiling courteously to Shining Armor before she bowed her head. "Excuse me. I wish to speak to our... friends. Twilight Sparkle, do you mind if I bring them into the library?"

"No, no, go ahead. I need to... figure things out, anyway." the violet mare mumbled, rubbing nervously at her forehead before she asked in a quieter, hurried voice: "Are... are you sure you want to go talk to them alone, Princess? Or at all? I mean... I understand this must be very important but-"

"I'll go with her, Twilight, don't you worry none, okay? I'm sure it was all just a misunderstanding." Applejack said reassuringly, smiling, and Twilight nodded hesitantly before the Princess and the earth pony turned away, striding quickly towards the group. And almost the moment they reached grinning, cheerful-looking Luna Brynhild, Applejack's face fell as she asked almost pleadingly: "So that was just a misunderstanding, right? Right?"

Luna Brynhild shrugged, looked thoughtful, then said positively: "Nay, I very much meant to bitch-slap Celestia. 'Twas delightful. And I would do it again. That was not a misunderstanding."

"She means before that, dearest." Scrivener Blooms said dryly, and he smiled awkwardly as he turned his eyes back to the two ponies of this layer. "Yes, it was. None of us want to hurt anyone."

"That is a foul lie. There are many, many ponies I want to hurt. Thy agent, Barry, for one. And Sleipnir, I love my big brother but I must always hurt him at some point during the day or 'tis like... 'tis like a night without the stars, it just does not bode well with me." Luna interjected, and then she looked moodily over her shoulder at Celestia. "I want to hurt thou sometimes, Freya. Thou art fat. And stuffy. And a fun-killer. Thou kills fun. Thou kills it with thy stuffy fat buttocks by sitting upon it. Stuffy fat fun-killing Celestia Freya."

Ponies were only staring at Luna as Scrivener slowly dropped his face in one hoof, and Celestia closed her eyes with a long, exasperated sigh. Then, to the surprise of all present, Princess Luna gave a small, quiet giggle... and slowly, it began to grow in volume as Luna Brynhild grinned like a foal that had just been brought to the candy store for the first time, her eyes gleaming before she joined in as Princess outright laughed.

Scrivener and Twilight were both staring in something like horror, while Scarlet Sage closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples as Antares said sourly: "Still happy you came?"

"What is wrong with our family?" Scarlet Sage asked almost pleadingly, and then she paused before looking at Antares as he shrugged. "Then again, I'm the adopted one. You're the one who's going to be like... that... one day."

Antares winced and stared at his mother as both Lunas continued to laugh, and then he shook his head wildly before saying hurriedly: "No way, I might end up like Dad!"

Apple Bloom only snorted in amusement at this thought as Meadowlark said gently: "Antares, I hate to tell you this, but... you already kind of act like your Mom as it is. It's okay, though, it really is. She's a great pony to be around. She's just a little... funny."

The young stallion slumped a bit, then looked up as both Lunas slowly got themselves under control before the Princess smiled almost admiringly, hesitating before blushing slightly as she murmured: "I have to admit... I wish that I had the courage to speak to my big sister the way you speak to yours. But it always seems that when I don't agree with her, she just... continues to push her ideas anyway, and eventually I have no choice but to submit."

"Then that is a great difference between us. For never will I submit to my Celestia... but do not think, either, that I do not love and adore her, perhaps as much as thou clearly must thine own." Luna Brynhild said softly, smiling up at her sibling, and the ivory mare gazed back down at her softly. "I suppose... 'tis simply in my nature to push things. It has always been. I am a troublemaker."

"She's a rebel." whispered a voice loudly, and when all eyes turned to Scrivener, he stared blankly back before slowly looking over at one of his satchels, which rustled awkwardly before there was a curse... and then a loud sneeze.

Luna Brynhild's eyes narrowed dangerously at the satchel bag before she poked at it a few times with her horn, and a throat cleared itself from inside the bag before a voice announced loudly: "Pay no attention to the Draconequus behind the curtain. Or. Within the saddlebag, as so he may be in this instance. Nothing to see here, move along, move along."

There was awkward silence, and then Luna flicked the saddlebag's top up, revealing a tiny Discombobulation sitting calmly on the top of their packed equipment. He stayed almost perfectly still, slowly turning his eyes to peer towards the stunned Princess Luna and Applejack before he whispered loudly: "She can't see us if we don't move."

Brynhild glowered at this, then stepped forwards and bopped the Draconequus quickly with her horn, making him yelp before she flicked the spire firmly to the side to launch the chimerical creature out of the bag. He flew out, then neatly rolled in midair before puffing up to normal size, landing on his mismatched feet and calmly pirouetting in a circle, saying dryly: "Just because I like ballet doesn't mean I'm a poof, you know."

"Thou banged Celestia, that means thou art a poof." Luna Brynhild retorted, and Discombobulation turned beet red and grabbed at his face in vexation, as Celestia cleared her throat pointedly and glared down at her little sister, who only huffed in response. "Well, 'tis true! Look at thou! Thou art built like a stallion!"

"So how long have you been hiding in there?" Scrivener asked mildly, but Discombobulation was still glaring daggers at the Luna of this layer, so the charcoal stallion only sighed before turning his eyes towards the ponies of this world... then wincing a little when he saw Twilight and her friends were gaping, too, although at least Shining Armor was too busy tending to his soldiers to see the Draconequus. "Uh... this is Discombobulation, he's a friend. Bob, maybe you want to hide again."

At this, the Draconequus nodded seriously, straightening and crossing his arms. "Yes, Luna, that's some very good advice. Advice that I should probably take." He paused for a moment, then suddenly threw his head back and his arms towards the sky, screaming as loudly as he could and drawing the word out as long as possible: "Khan!"

All eyes immediately turned to stare at the Draconequus as he breathed hard in and out, looking up into the sky for a few moments as Scrivener gaped, Twilight closed her eyes, and Luna grinned despite herself. Then, slowly, the Draconequus lowered his arms and said calmly: "And how we deal with death is at least as important as how we deal with life, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh, you're going to die, alright. But you're going to get pummeled first." Scrivener said dryly, and then he looked awkwardly at Princess Luna, who was nervously drawing her eyes over the Draconequus, her gaze lingering on his prosthetic, metallic limb.

Discombobulation looked at her moodily, reaching up to absently touch his metallic arm before he said dryly: "Please stop staring at me like that. I'm not Will Smith and this is not an adaptation of a book about androids that may have dreams of electric sheep."

Princess Luna looked dumbfounded, and then Luna Brynhild punched Discombobulation firmly in the giraffe leg, making him whine and rub at this slowly as she explained in a dour voice: "The creature speaks in things stolen from other worlds, do not mind anything he says. He enjoys the confusion of others. And simply being a buttocks."

The Princess of the Night nodded apprehensively, and then Discombobulation looked up meditatively as Shining Armor strode quickly towards them, his eyes narrowed at the Draconequus. But just as he began to open his mouth, Discombobulation hurriedly threw his arms up and declared: "I'm warning you, I am a lethal killing machine. It was a secret government experiment. They did stuff to me. Spooky stuff. Anal stuff. It turned me into a dangerous telekinetic. As the ancient Tibetan philosophy states: 'don't start none, won't be none!'"

Shining Armor only stared, and then Discombobulation slowly rose his thumbs and pointed both index fingers, lowering his limbs until he was miming aiming guns with both hands at Shining Armor. For a moment, the Captain of the Guard stared, and then he shook his head and scoffed, staring forwards: "Oh this is absolutely ridiculous, and I have h-"

There was a tremendous bang, and Shining Armor was launched backwards with a yelp into the soldiers behind him, knocking them sprawling as Discombobulation flicked his hands out, then posed for a moment before vanishing. Luna Brynhild laughed again, and Celestia sighed and shook her head... but she had the smallest of smiles on her face all the same as she turned towards Shining Armor, the white unicorn looking more stunned than hurt as she offered: "Would you like me to heal you? Or perhaps I can at least help you with your soldiers."

Shining Armor blinked a few times, and then he hurriedly sat up and shook himself out, glaring back and forth before slumping and giving a tired sigh. He muttered to himself for a moment, then glanced up at Celestia, looking nervously at her before Princess Luna caught his eye and gave him a pointed look... and a moment later, the ivory stallion nodded, dropping his head and clearing his throat as he said finally: "It would... be appreciated, Celestia Freya. And I... on behalf of the Royal Guard and Equestria I... want to apologize."

"No, don't. You were only doing your job, and the Princesses have been more than accommodating now that we've sorted things out. It's to be applauded that you and your soldiers continued to fight us in spite of the situation." Celestia replied kindly, and Luna Brynhild grunted and tilted her head back and forth. Then the ivory mare smiled over her shoulder, suggesting: "Meadowlark, Scarlet Sage, perhaps you could assist, too, and I'm sure Princess Luna has plans for the rest of you."

There were a few hesitant nods, and Princess Luna smiled a little before looking over her shoulder at Twilight Sparkle... but the violet mare was still rambling away with her friends and clearly trying to make sense of the whole situation. "I agree, this sounds very good, Freya. You... remind me very much of my sister, I hope you don't mind me saying."

"Not at all." the golden-armored, enormous mare said softly, and then she smiled again before glancing over at Shining Armor, gesturing towards him kindly as Meadowlark and Scarlet Sage stepped out of the group. "Please. Lead the way."

The Captain of the Guard nodded, seeming a little more trusting now, and as he led the three away, Princess Luna gestured to the other ponies and headed towards the library door. Applejack automatically fell in step with them as well, striding beside Apple Bloom and studying her almost nervously, until the orange-eyed earth pony smiled over at her. "It's strange, huh?"

"Yeah. I mean, my little sister Apple Bloom... she ain't no filly anymore, but she's not quite as big as you, either." Applejack said finally, smiling awkwardly in return before she shook her head and added: "I don't mean to keep staring. It just feels kinda like looking at the future, although I don't think she's uh..." She stopped, coughed, then asked quickly: "So is that a real rifle on your back?"

"Yeah, it is. I call her Chimera, 'cause she can use atypical calibers I make myself with her adjustable mag." Apple Bloom said with a smile, and when Applejack only looked at her blankly, the engineer pony blushed and cleared her throat. "Sorry. I'm so used to Cowlick being the only one who asks about my guns that I forget to talk about 'em normal-like. And she always gets pissed off at me whether I use technical terms or not."

"Who?" Applejack asked curiously, before she shook her head and asked a second, more-incredulous question: "Wait, you're saying you built that thing yourself?"

"Yup." Apple Bloom smiled as she let the mare who looked exactly like a younger version of her big sister stride into the library first, and then the red-maned earth pony grinned a little at the look on the farmpony's feature. "Hey, believe me. I'm the most normal one here apart from Meadowlark out there, even if I am some lesbian engineer who can make her own guns and ammo."

"And there's nothin' wrong with that." Applejack said hurriedly and awkwardly, and then she smiled lamely when Apple Bloom laughed and shook her head, giving her an amused look. "I... sorry. It's just... I don't mean no offense or nothing, but it's just a little strange."

"What, they don't have lesbians here?" Apple Bloom asked mildly, and this earned a loud giggle from Luna Brynhild as Applejack blushed awkwardly. "Well, that's what it sounds like. But don't you worry none, I don't plan on gaying the whole place up."

"Thou should though, thou should because 'tis boring otherwise. If there are no pretty mares to make out with, then just what has life come to?" Luna complained, and Scrivener Blooms sighed tiredly as Twilight looked almost pleadingly at the sapphire mare, as the Princess of the Night gave another amused smile before blushing slightly when Brynhild turned a grin on her. "Would thou like to kiss me? 'Tis not often thou art given the chance to taste thyself. Unless thou art very good at-"

Scrivener reached up and flicked the armored sapphire mare's horn firmly, and Luna winced and shrank her head back as Princess Luna stared and blushed deeper. Then Applejack cleared her throat awkwardly before Apple Bloom smiled over at her, adding: "Besides, being a filly-fooler ain't nothing compared to those three over there."

The charcoal stallion gave her a flat look, but the engineer mare only winked at him as Applejack looked up awkwardly, then hurriedly shook her head out before saying lamely: "Maybe we should just focus on the task at hoof. So are y'all serious about... going out west? Seeing what's happening out there?"

"Yes, I would like to know more about what this 'dark force' you spoke of might be, as well." Princess Luna added after a moment, glancing up and nodding slowly. "From what you have demonstrated, you are more than capable warriors... so it makes me all the more worried from what you've hinted about... what did you call it?"

"Clockwork World, or Decretum. It's... it's a dark, evil place we should all do our best to avoid." Scrivener said softly after a moment, looking down and reaching up to rub at his forehead. Whatever had risen up for a moment inside him was gone... but what worried him was that he didn't think it had been Valthrudnir. He thought now that it might have just been... some locked-away, dark part of himself. "I... well..."

He stopped, looking back and forth at Twilight and Luna Brynhild, and when they both nodded slowly, Scrivener closed his eyes and bowed his head forwards, clearing his throat. When he opened them, he saw Princess Luna looking at him intently, and Applejack was frowning in concern; Apple Bloom, beside her, was only smiling faintly, however, and Antares was gazing at his father with a softness in his eyes, a compassion that helped Scrivener to look up and say quietly: "I'm a Clockwork Pony myself, to tell the truth. But I'm different than the others, and I don't mean just because... I'm fighting for my Equestria, Looking Glass World. That was where I grew up – well, sort of – and where I found... all the reasons I have to live and fight."

He smiled a little as he glanced towards Antares again, then returned his eyes to the Princess of the Night, continuing quietly: "Clockwork Ponies are mechanical, designed for... specific purposes but almost all of them that we've seen seem like they can be adapted for warfare. I'm more of a... a cuckoo, a... Replicant. I'm telling you this because I want to show you something and I don't want you to freak out too much, but I think it'll help get across why we're here. Why we're so eager to... stop Clockwork World, and what they're capable of."

Scrivener glanced towards Twilight and Luna Brynhild, and the Lich smiled faintly as she glanced over at the sapphire mare, saying quietly: "I'll do it. I know you must still be tired from fighting Celestia."

"Nay, she was not nearly as wicked as our world's Celestia." Luna said pompously, but she smiled all the same as Princess Luna sighed, but looked almost admiring for a moment as Applejack just looked at the sapphire mare awkwardly.

But then all eyes were drawn to Twilight Sparkle as she calmly rose her head, her eyes closed as she took a slow breath and her horn glowed. Bright motes of the same aura began to float away from the spire, sinking down through the air to begin coalescing into a shape as Princess Luna's eyes widened, watching as the shape took form and the light began to solidify until there was a strange, tiny little sprite that was vaguely pony-shaped sitting on the earth, looking back and forth curiously.

"Old magic. Powerful magic." Princess Luna whispered, and Twilight Sparkle smiled tiredly, stepping backwards and shaking her head out as the glow died out from around her horn. "You... created life..."

Twilight only shrugged a bit, the Lich breathing slowly and too exhausted to explain right now what she had done. She half-closed her eyes as Luna Brynhild rubbed a hoof over her back soothingly, relaxing but keeping a sharp eye on the sprite as Scrivener stepped forwards, then reached down and pressed his hoof against it.

He took a slow breath, then winced a bit as he concentrated, feeling vessels opening up, feeling heat and pain before the sprite squealed as Applejack and Princess Luna both watched with shock, then Scrivener quickly stepped back as the tiny creature fell to the ground and began to writhe uncontrollably. Part of the bright purple little beast had now turned black, and its eyes rolled madly in its head before Princess Luna automatically began to step forwards, but her counterpart reached a hoof up and said sharply: "Thou does not want to do that."

Princess Luna began to open her mouth... then stared in horror as the sprite howled, its jaws stretching wide as poisonous, thorny vines ripped out of its flesh, twisting back and forth through the air. Flesh and muscle humped up, became thicker as the form of the creature enlarged, claws becoming gnarled hooks, eyes turning dead black as the sprite slowly stood up, then looked back and forth, drooling hungrily. Slowly, the now-monster's eyes turned to Applejack, who staggered backwards in horror... but before it could do anything else, Twilight sharply flicked her horn, and the sprite collapsed in a splatter of black ooze as the life force that made up the rest of the creature evaporated out of its warped body.

"What... what happened... that... I do not understand..." Princess Luna looked up with horror, and Scrivener smiled faintly as he glanced down, studying the dark corruption still dripping slowly around his hoof.

"And the worst part is probably that I'm not even the worst of what Clockwork World has to offer." Scrivener murmured, and then he looked awkwardly across at Luna Brynhild when she gazed at him softly. "I mean... we just want you to understand that these things... they're... dangerous."

"Can all Clockwork Ponies do that?" Princess Luna whispered, and when Scrivener shook his head slowly, she took a slow breath and composed herself, even as Applejack continued to stare with horror at the puddle of black ooze on the floor. "Then... tell me more about these... abominations. Not that... not that I think..."

"I am an abomination." Scrivener said quietly before he could stop himself, and then he blushed a bit when Antares looked at him silently, almost pleadingly, and Luna Brynhild turned a sharp glare on him. "I mean... sorry. Just... showing what I am makes me..."

"I think I can understand, to... some degree." Princess Luna said after a moment, then she looked down at her own hoof for a moment before clearing her throat, drawing her eyes back upwards and adding quietly: "I do not wish to press either of you, but... I will have to learn as much as you can teach me about these forces you seem convinced are here, in my sister's Equestria."

"'My sister's Equestria.' I would never call it that." Brynhild paused reflectively. "Well, I suppose 'tis not her Equestria any longer either in any event, no matter how many ponies still worship her. But that is only a technicality."

Princess Luna only smiled faintly, but then Applejack looked up worriedly, saying anxiously: "Wait, Scrivener, what you did to that thing... are... are you implyin' that those ponies that've gone missing out west, they might... those Clockwork things might..."

Scrivener didn't know what to say, only glancing awkwardly away, and then Apple Bloom reached up and squeezed her not-sister's shoulder slowly, saying soothingly: "Look, these ponies you see here? They're more than a little scary, but they're the best damn ponies you can hope to have on your side, too. We're gonna stop whatever's going on out in Appleloosa."

Applejack nodded hesitantly, looking uneasily at Apple Bloom for a moment before she bit her lip... then suddenly looked ahead, exclaiming: "Princess, we can't let these ponies go out there alone, without giving them... some kind of help! We may not be much, but this is our Equestria and... and even if they want to do this alone, they shouldn't have to and we should be there with 'em, because that's my family out there, and your ponies!"

The Princess of the Night shifted uneasily, but was spared needing to respond for a moment as a sudden darkness filled the room, as the sun lowered itself beyond the horizon. It left them in near-total blackness, the only light coming from the glowing manes of the two different Lunas before the Princess murmured: "Excuse me. I need to raise the moon."

"Just please do ensure that when thou returns inside, it is not with another ambush. Or at least bring dragons this time, dragons would be nice." Luna Brynhild called loudly as the Princess left, and then she smiled slightly as she looked back and forth through the darkness. "Well, 'tis true. Not... nice in the sense of niceness, clearly, but they are nice to pummel. Large, arrogant targets who are not as tough as they imagine themselves to be."

"That doesn't sound like anyone we know." Scrivener muttered as he turned away with Twilight Sparkle, and Luna huffed at him. But an almost-uncomfortable quiet fell as the stallion and the Lich strode around the library, turning on lamps and filling the building with light.

When they returned to the unconscious circle the group of ponies had formed, Applejack was looking quietly at Luna Brynhild, who was studying her almost intently in return. And then, finally, the goldenrod mare murmured: "Princess..."

"I am not any 'princess.'" Luna said firmly, stomping a hoof, and Applejack winced a bit before the sapphire mare sighed a little, shaking her head and continuing quietly: "And while I respect and applaud thy courage, fair Applejack... I must warn thee against wanting to follow us as well. If this is truly Clockwork World at work in the west, then thou and thy friends... there is precious little thou and thine could do to help."

"I don't... I mean..." Applejack looked back and forth almost desperately, and then she met Luna's eyes, saying quietly: "It's my family. I gotta go, and help out if I can. Even if I can't help, I can still be there to support you and them. I can still do... I dunno, something. I gotta do something."

Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle both looked over at Luna Brynhild, who hesitated for a few long moments before finally nodding slowly and grumbling, but she was smiling a little all the same as she looked across at Applejack. "Oh, very well. But thou must promise to listen to me, Applejack. And I do not know what aid thou shalt be able to offer, and Horses of Heaven know that I shan't be bringing thee and thy friends traipsing into the enemy base. But perhaps thee and thine can at least help to keep watch on the town and assist with other endeavors."

Applejack smiled at this, nodding firmly as she visibly brightened, and then Luna Brynhild glanced up and smiled as well when Princess Luna returned; with her came the other ponies who had still been outside, both of their own world and not, including Shining Armor. But the white unicorn stayed for only a moment, trading a quick hug with his little sister before sharply saluting Celestia Freya, who bowed her head respectfully before the Captain of the Guard let himself back out.

"Why does thou get all the respect? 'Twas I who kicked the ass of the Celestia of this world!" the armored Luna complained loudly, and Rainbow Dash coughed violently as she covered her mouth as Twilight Sparkle of this layer twitched violently and visibly fought not to glare at Brynhild. "Scrivy, 'tis not fair!"

"Nothing in life is dearest. Nothing in life is." Scrivener said wryly, and then he looked back and forth through the crowded library, at so many familiar faces... and yet half the ponies here were strangers all the same, and it was an almost surreal feeling.

Then the unicorn Twilight looked up and cleared her throat awkwardly, saying finally: "My friends and I uh... well. Some of you can stay here for the night, and... well. None of us really have any room anywhere else."

"Oh heck, Twilight, don't you worry about that. Uh... Apple Bloom, Scarlet Sage, I can put you two up in the guest room and uh... I got room for at least two more." Applejack said with a smile, and Twilight Sparkle looked surprised at this as the goldenrod earth pony turned her eyes curiously towards Antares and Meadowlark. "How about it?"

"I'd... really appreciate that, Applejack, thank you." Antares said with a smile, glancing quickly at his parents for confirmation, but Luna only smiled back as Scrivener shrugged and gave his son an amused look at his almost-childishness.

Applejack only nodded, and then she hesitated for a only a moment before glancing to the side, adding in a quieter voice: "And just so we get this out in the open now... when these ponies leave for Appleloosa, I'm gonna go with 'em. I'm gonna talk it over with Big Mac and Granny Smith tonight."

"You can't go alone!" Twilight said with surprise, and Princess Luna only looked thoughtfully at Applejack. Celestia, meanwhile, turned her eyes with interest to her own little sister, who gave the slightest of nods to the enormous ivory mare. "Now, let's talk about this rationally-"

"Ain't time for being rational, Twilight, my family might be in danger, and even if they ain't, Appleloosa is... you didn't see it but..." Applejack shook her head and shivered, looking at the smears of corruption still visible on the floor, and Twilight frowned a little as her eyes were drawn towards this. "Look, I gotta do this. I gotta."

"Well Twilight's right, you're not going alone." Rainbow Dash said mildly, the blue Pegasus crossing her forelimbs as she hovered in the air. "Like hell I'm gonna miss out on an adventure like this, especially if there's ponies in danger."

"Then I'm gonna go too!" Pinkie Pie said firmly, bouncing once on her hooves and looking up with a warm smile. "Friends gotta stick together, no matter how old or new, right?"

Rainbow Dash smiled warmly, and the unicorn Twilight Sparkle spluttered in disbelief while the Lich Twilight only gazed affectionately out at these versions of her own friends who were so much alike the ponies she had by her own side. And then she glanced up in surprise as this layer's Twilight Sparkle said pleadingly: "You can't, this... I know you all want to help, but... maybe we should stay out of this, and... if the Princess wanted us to go, she would have told us!"

"I think I'm going to go as well." Princess Luna said quietly, and all possible arguments and conversation were cut off as all eyes turned towards the Princess of the Night, who nodded slowly and then smiled after a moment. "Yes. As you said, Applejack, they are my ponies. My sister and I are supposed to rule equally, and as I am beginning to see... perhaps the long night can offer the same protection that the bright day does."

Luna Brynhild grunted and nodded firmly in approval, then she grinned slowly as her eyes locked on Princess Luna. "Then I shall do what I can to prepare thee for what lies ahead. And Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack... thy aid is most appreciated."

"I... I just..." The Twilight of this layer looked back and forth in disbelief, then over her shoulder at Rarity and Fluttershy. But both ponies remained silent, blushing and turning their eyes away, trying to hide from the conversation before the purple unicorn looked up almost desperately... and then flinched when the larger Lich Twilight touched her shoulder gently.

She stared up at her, trembling, then she shook her head suddenly and shoved herself violently away from the Looking Glass version of herself, the violet winged unicorn wincing as the unicorn shot towards the back stairs and sprinted up to her room. A door slammed, and then there was silence for a few moments before Spike awkwardly suggested from where he had been almost forgotten, hidden behind Princess Luna: "I... uh... she's just stressed. She doesn't do well with stress."

"I never did when I was young, either." Twilight Sparkle murmured softly, and then she smiled faintly and glanced towards Scrivener Blooms. "Someone here used to take advantage of that. And helped me through it."

Scrivener only shrugged a bit, smiling back at her, and there was only silence for a few moments before Rarity said awkwardly: "Please... excuse myself and Fluttershy, would you? We... we both have... early mornings."

"Flutters..." Rainbow Dash said softly, but the golden Pegasus only hid behind her mane and tried to shrink herself down as the ivory unicorn jumped to her hooves and quickly strode towards the door. Fluttershy hurried along behind her, and Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie all watched the two leave in silence, before the blue Pegasus sighed and muttered as the door slammed: "Great show, guys."

"It's alright. I know... this can't be the easiest thing in the world." Twilight said softly, and then she shook her head slowly before glancing up and adding quietly: "I think I speak for everyone when I say... we all... really appreciate this."

"So are you guys ever going to take off your armor?" Rainbow Dash asked after a moment, and then she added awkwardly: "And listen, I really am sorry I can't... you know, offer you a better place to stay, but I live in a cloud house and somehow don't think uh... the big guy there would be able to get up inside..."

"And I live with the Cakes. They're really nice ponies and all, but they have twin foals, too, and I don't think they'd want uh... giant, armored, sword-wielding ponies around, even if they're really nice giant, armored, sword-wielding ponies." Pinkie added, nodding a few times seriously.

"No, no, we definitely have enough room in the library, uh... I know, I'll go get some of the stuff out of storage, help you guys get comfortable." Spike said hurriedly, and then he turned to run off, and Scrivener couldn't help but smile over his shoulder: the little dragon was probably a little scared of them, but he wasn't being awkward because of that. He thought it was because Spike seemed to desperately want to make a good impression on them.

There was quiet, and the Celestia finally shook her head before smiling a little, glancing over the ponies of this layer and saying softly: "We all... truly appreciate your help and generosity. You don't have to stay any longer if you don't want to, though: if we're all going to be taking the train tomorrow, we'll have plenty of time to talk on the way."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk a little now... and I reckon I kind of want to get a bit more used to all you, too." Applejack replied softly, and Luna Brynhild smiled and nodded.

"And I don't need to return to Canterlot quite yet... for now, this is a better use of my time." Princess Luna added, then she said softly: "I am sure that my big sister will be... more trusting if I am able to return and tell her more about you all, as well."

Luna Brynhild grunted, then she glanced down at herself before saying mildly: "Very well. But I suppose Rainbow Dash is right, too. Let us toss off our gear for now, and rest in greater comfort. All of us... tomorrow, we can all meet here before heading for the train station, or wherever it is we shall have to go. This library makes a natural enough point of preparation, in any event."

Apple Bloom nodded with a grunt, and the ponies took their equipment off with varying degrees of speed and ease, as the three ponies of this layer watched with something like fascination. Scrivener also dug the bedrolls out of the pack, and smiled when Spike returned with an inflatable mattress and some blankets and pillows: they had more than enough to be as comfortable as possible for the night.

Twilight was the only one who didn't remove her armor, only tugging a little at her vest before Princess Luna asked gently: "Is something wrong, Twilight Sparkle?"

"I... no." Twilight said finally, and then she sighed a little, glancing away embarrassedly as Scrivener looked over at her softly and Luna Brynhild reached up to rub a hoof soothingly over her back. There was silence for a few moments, as Celestia carefully put the last of her own armor aside and gazed tenderly over at the Lich, before she murmured: "Okay."

The violet mare slowly removed her vest, and the ponies of this layer all stared in shock at the stitching that covered her body and looked as if it was holding her together. Some of the stitches had torn and were hanging loose, while others were slowly writhing of their own, like they were alive... and the Lich carefully kept her gaze away from the other ponies as she asked quietly: "Do you know where my kit is, Scrivy?"

"Yeah, I'll get it for you, Twilight, and help patch you up." Scrivener said softly, and then he turned towards the equipment bag as Luna Brynhild leaned in and kissed the Lich's cheek gently, making her smile a little before the sapphire mare turned a pointed glare over the ponies of this realm.

Most of them quickly turned their eyes away, but Rainbow Dash couldn't stop herself from asking uneasily: "What... what happened to you, Twilight? You look... are you okay?"

"I... I'm fine, thank you. I don't... precisely feel it." Twilight said softly, and then she winced a bit when Luna Brynhild demonstrated by leaning down and stabbing her horn into the Lich's side, making the four ponies of this layer flinch backwards and stare in shock, but Twilight only sighed tiredly and gave the smallest of smiles. "Thank you for demonstrating, Luna."

"Brynhild, whilst we are in this layer at least. But aye, 'tis my pleasure." Luna Brynhild withdrew her horn, and then it glowed for a moment, the dark blood over it turning to steam as the hole in Twilight's side dribbled a little bit of the dark ichors, then began to seal closed, as the sapphire mare rubbed absently at her ivy collar and turned her eyes to the still-staring ponies. "My beloved mare does not suffer from the physical as others do, but... that does not mean she does not hurt. So I would ask thee to treat her gently, for she... deserves better than she often gets."

Twilight blushed and shifted, looking away... and seeing Spike staring up at her with disbelief, and something like horror. It made the Lich wince and turn away, closing her eyes... but a moment later, a small claw touched her foreleg gingerly, and she returned her eyes towards the dragon with surprise as he looked up at her and whispered: "Twilight... what... what happened to you?"

"Many things. Too many things..." Twilight Sparkle said quietly, and then she smiled faintly as Scrivener returned with a small black box. He set this down, then opened it and picked up a needle, carefully beginning to string it as the Lich said awkwardly: "I can do it..."

"Yeah, but you're always messy when you do it yourself. Besides, Luna always calls me the wife and all." Scrivener replied softly, and then he gave a pointed look over at the other ponies before turning his eyes back to Twilight, as he began to carefully stitch a fresh tear that had opened on Twilight's side closed.

Pinkie Pie looked a little ill at this sight, almost fainting as she quickly looked away, but Rainbow Dash only continued to stare as Applejack awkwardly dropped her eyes. Princess Luna watched the process for a moment, then shook her head slowly and closed her eyes, murmuring: "Perhaps it is meaningless, but... I am sorry, Twilight Sparkle. All the sorrier now, I do not believe that if... my sister understood how you suffer... she would have ever attacked your friends and family."

"I'm okay. I really am. I'm lucky, even, and I mean that." Twilight laughed a little, looking down with a blush before her eyes slid to Scrivener, lingering over him as she murmured: "Besides. We're all a little strange, where I come from."

"Yeah." Scarlet Sage glanced up with a small smile from where she was comfortably resting beside Apple Bloom, her head dropped on her partner's shoulder. Applejack glanced at them awkwardly again, but she gave a small smile at the sight before Scarlet Sage's eyes turned to Princess Luna, adding softly: "I think sometimes... it's because we're all... a little strange, that's the only reason we've survived with what we fight. And Mom and Dad and... my little brother there all seem to believe firmly that the whole reason we exist is to make sure that good, normal ponies get to live good normal lives, while we get to deal with all the garbage in the universe."

Antares laughed at this as Luna huffed and Scrivener smiled a little despite himself, and Princess Luna shook her head with a small smile of her own. "You know, I'm not sure if that's generous or selfish."

"It's a little bit of both." Celestia said softly, and she smiled as she glanced towards a satchel, her horn glowing and lifting a rag-wrapped object free. It floated over to land in front of her, and the ivory mare calmly unwrapped the little box of polish even as her horn continued to glow, and this time lifted Tyrfing from where she had placed it aside, the enormous weapon floating in front of her.

As she began to polish the weapon, Rainbow Dash whistled a little, and then she said finally: "So the place where you guys come from... is it... scary?"

"A little." Scrivener glanced up as he finished stitching the wound on Twilight's side shut, putting the needle aside to pick up a set of scissors from the box. He clipped off the knotted string, then began to snip other torn and frayed strings free so he could redo the stitching where it had ripped, as he explained without looking up: "Our... our first home was attacked and destroyed, by the... the monster behind Clockwork World. His name was Valthrudnir, and he was always... ten steps ahead. We stopped him... we... yeah, we stopped him."

He shivered, not wanting to explain past that, and thankfully, Celestia glanced up and took up the story, drawing attention to her as she began quietly: "Our original world was destroyed, but the efforts of my sister and brother helped create a new home for us... but this world had been without ponies for many, many years. It had grown wild, and free, and is filled with things that I have never seen before, because they had been allowed to grow in both daylight and darkness without any interference from ponies or any other sentient race...

"It didn't help, of course, that we ponies... had no idea what was going on when we first arrived... but I should start a little before this, and tell you a little about our first home." Celestia smiled after a moment, then she closed her eyes even as she continued to slowly, easily polish her sword, beginning softly: "It was an Equestria... I think at first must have been very much like your own home, but that all changed when the darkness began to rise... when demons and old enemies started to rise up out of the tunnels beneath our country..."


	15. The Train To Appleloosa

Chapter Thirteen: The Train To Appleloosa

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna Brynhild whistled a little as she regarded the passenger train waiting for them at the station, standing on the platform in her full, freshly-polished armor before she glanced curiously at the pony beside her, a familiar white stallion dressed in violet armor. "And 'twill take us to Appleloosa?"

Shining Armor nodded politely, but he looked at her with clear respect, even if he still also likely had a few misgivings about them. "Yes, ma'am. It's a long trip, but we won't be stopping for more than to refuel, and to meet up with the advance scouts and get a lay of the land. But Princess Celestia... has been informed of... disturbances."

"Do not refer to me as ma'am, old hags are ma'ams. Thou shall refer to me by name, and if thou cannot bring thyself to do that, then I am a sir. For I am a sir indeed." Luna replied pompously, and Shining Armor only stared at her as Scrivener dropped his face in a hoof with a tired sigh. "Shut up, Scrivy. Thou art not a sir. Thou art a butt."

Twilight Sparkle sighed quietly, striding up on Shining Armor's other side... and as always, Shining Armor became awkward and suddenly quiet when he looked at the Lich. She did her best to ignore the visible change, as she asked: "Can you be more specific about these disturbances, Captain Armor? I understand that you still consider us strangers, but... it's important we know what we're getting into. And I figure since you're coming with us..."

Shining Armor looked at her for a few moments, then he turned his eyes downwards and cleared his throat, mumbling something. Twilight frowned curiously, but then the Captain looked up and quickly brushed away whatever had been bothering him, saying in a more professional voice: "Of course, but I would prefer to save discussing it in detail until everypony is present. For now, let me just say that it's been confirmed there have been disappearances, and there's reports of strange storm sightings in the desert."

Twilight nodded as Luna grunted, trading a look with Scrivener before the sapphire mare said finally: "Very well. Then there is no reason to dally. Twilight Sparkle, go and fetch the others. 'Tis time to load up and be on our way."

"I'll go get Princess Luna and inform the conductor we're ready to leave." Shining Armor bowed his head politely and Brynhild grunted in agreement as the Lich smiled as well, the two turning away and heading down the platform. Luna watched them go, studying the curious pair they made before she shook her head and strode towards the open door in the side of the passenger car.

Scrivener Blooms followed her inside, and the stallion looked back and forth at the plush cabin with a slight smile. The seats were arranged in groups of four, with small, fold-out tables mounted on each wall... and the stallion was somehow unsurprised when they came across Discombobulation already sitting in a back corner, an unlit cigar jutting out of his muzzle as he shuffled a deck of cards meditatively, then slipped the top five cards off the top and fanned them out in one hand.

He studied this thoughtfully, then made the cards dance through his fingers, turning them around to show them off to the ponies as he remarked: "I'm not sure what four nines does, but the ace, I think, is pretty high."

"Can you not use card metaphors around me?" Scrivener asked grumpily, and when Discombobulation gave him a mild look, the charcoal stallion sighed, then slipped moodily into the bench seat across from the chaos entity as Luna grinned a little despite her best efforts not to. "This is a lot like getting used to being around drinking people again."

"Except you can't get drunk off card games. Here, let's try something a little different." Discombobulation slipped the cards back on top of the pile, rolling his cigar between his teeth before he covered the deck with his gray-skinned hand. Then, when he moved it away, he revealed that the cards had changed completely, sliding this new set of cards across to Scrivener Blooms with one finger.

The stallion picked up the cards and began to rifle through the deck curiously, and he made a face as he realized they were some kind of playing cards as Discombobulation remarked: "I'm sure the unwelcome tenant in your head feels the same way about children's card games as all the bright young anime people with the funny hair do. Although this isn't a reference to that, and I'm sure you all know what I mean precisely by _that_, of course."

Discombobulation looked pointedly upwards, then waved a little before he returned his eyes back to the ponies sitting across from him. "The important thing, of course, is building a deck that suits your play style and personality. And getting just the right amount involved... you don't want to be so out of the game that you stop caring about your next draw, but at the same time you want to remember it's just a game, and losing it isn't the end of the world."

"Is this some complex metaphor for how I should start living my life?" Scrivener asked dryly, and then he glared at Luna when her horn glowed and yanked a bunch of cards away from him, sending others spilling in all directions as Discombobulation grabbed at his horns in vexation. "Hey!"

"I like these!" Luna declared, peering back and forth as they floated around her. "I do not care about all these... funny words and silly numbers, but look at how pretty the art is, and... why, Scrivener Blooms! This one is all sparkly! And how magnificent, 'tis clearly magical, for when I tilt it back and forth it shines differently!"

"That's called a foil card and it is not magical and I swear that if you rip it I'll... I'll cry like a little girl." Discombobulation threatened lamely, and Luna gave him an amused look as the cards fanned out to either side of her face, the Draconequus huffing in response. "No, it doesn't matter in the slightest that they're not really even real. Perhaps I stole them from the neurotic. Or perhaps I'm really a Planeswalker, and you haven't seen me around lately because I've been so busy battling the hordes of Phyrexia and prancing through... uh... you know, that place with all the forests, and the trees, and the cat-people."

"I would not like cat people very much, I think. Cats are unpleasant little beasts." Luna said mildly, and when Scrivener gave her a mild look, she huffed at him. "Oh shush, 'tis true. They vomit and pee on everything and ignore thee constantly unless they desire food or attention."

"That doesn't sound like anyone I know." Scrivener muttered, and then he winced when Luna bopped him firmly with her horn. "Okay, okay. And anyway, Bob, we know where you've been. Anywhere and everywhere that Celestia isn't."

The Draconequus grumbled and crossed his arms, sulkily leaning back in his bench seat, and Luna softened after a moment. But before she could open her mouth, the chimerical creature shook his head violently, saying grumpily: "I'm not a fan of soap operas, thank you very much. Nor am I much one for intellectual drama or telenovella. Besides, if I keep running away from Tia we can't talk about things and I don't have to feel like... a deflated balloon."

"That is one of the saddest metaphors I've ever heard. Literally and figuratively." Scrivener said after a moment, and Discombobulation grumbled before the stallion said finally: "I don't understand anything about anything on these cards."

"I like the art!" Luna proclaimed again, and the stallion gave her a flat look before she tossed the cards in her telekinetic grip down on the table, then snatched up another bunch of them. "And they are for... playing some kind of game?"

Discombobulation paused meditatively, then he said after a moment: "If I give you a bunch more and teach you how to play with each other, will you leave me alone about Celestia? It'll at least give you ponies something to do, since this is the main express, all steam and whistles headin' west. Pickin' up my pain, from door-to-door, riding on the storyline, furnace burnin' overtime... but this train don't stop, this train don't stop... this train don't stop there, anymore."

Scrivener and Luna both stared, and the chaos entity cleared his throat and rubbed at his neck awkwardly, saying after a moment: "My apologies. That was a very bad segue."

The two only continued to look at him for a moment, and then Luna finally looked at the cards thoughtfully before saying meditatively: "Well, originally my plan was mostly to just to entertain myself with Twilight Sparkle and Scrivy, but that would be rather rude to do in front of my children, and I suppose even if there are cabins or somesuch, then 'twould still end up being rather impolite and loud. Besides, I like silly games, and I do so enjoy this pleasant artwork. Very well, Bob, let us learn this game so I shall have something to do, and shall not be forced to resort too often to groping and grabbing my mares."

Scrivener dropped his head flat to the table with a thunk as Discombobulation stared at the sapphire mare, then he reached up and touched his own chest, saying sourly: "I think I need a moment first to get over just what a beautiful romantic you are, Scrivener Blooms."

"Shut up, foul creature. Go get thine own gropes and grabs from Celestia." Luna retorted, and Discombobulation glared at her and made a zipping motion several times over his mouth, and the mare grumbled but nodded. "Oh, very well. And where is everypony? Why are they taking so damnably long to get in the train?"

"Because you're smelly and they're all hiding from how much you smell." Bob said seriously, and the mare gave him an ill look before Discombobulation snapped his fingers, and two large, rectangular boxes fell out of thin air to land with loud thuds on the table, making it rattle. "Booster boxes. You can thank me later. There should be instructions in there somewhere."

Luna glared at him, and Bob opened his mouth... then looked awkwardly up as Celestia strode calmly into the train. He leaned carefully out of the bench seat to look at her as she gazed back, giving a small smile... and then she dropped her head and sighed when the Draconequus staggered out of his seat and spun around, ramming face-first into the sliding door leading to the next car before he stumbled backwards, shoved it open, and ran quickly through, snapping his fingers wildly to make the door slide shut behind him.

The ivory mare strode down the aisle, her eyes lingering on the door before Luna looked up and asked quietly: "Art thou alright, big sister? And... thou knows that he still cares for thee..."

"And I for him." Celestia was quiet for a moment, and then she smiled a little, glancing at Scrivener and Luna as she added softly: "While I was helping put the equipment into the luggage car, I found that someone had hidden a present for me amongst everything else."

"Oh? Chocolates? Flowers, perhaps?" Luna asked wryly, and Celestia only smiled slightly before she clicked her tongue, and something wiggled on the other side Celestia's flowing mane. "What, did he get thee a cute little-"

A large, red squirrel scurried its way up onto the mare's shoulder, and Luna's eyes slowly went wide as the crimson-furred rodent sat complacently beside her, wearing a cute little bow around its neck with a tiny name tag hanging from it. Scrivener stared stupidly as Luna's mouth worked disbelievingly, as Celestia informed: "It's apparently named Ratatoskr. He likes to whisper in my ear."

"The squirrel. Whispers. In thy ear." Luna said slowly and disbelievingly, and Celestia smiled before the tiny rodent chittered, then suddenly scurried up and leaned towards the ivory mare's ear, half-covering its mouth in a strangely-intelligent gesture. Both Luna and Scrivener stared blankly, and then Celestia chuckled as the squirrel leaned away, even as she gave it a gently-chastising look.

"It's just... a silly thing, Luna. He's a gossip, but a little nicer than the creature he's been named for... he amuses me." Celestia smiled a little, glancing over at the red squirrel before she said softly: "It's funny. Do you remember..."

Luna paused, frowned... then suddenly laughed and nodded firmly, smiling warmly up at Celestia as she slapped a hoof against the table. "That is why 'tis so familiar! Aye, one day whilst thou were marshaling us, that insufferable giant squirrel came bounding along through the trees, apparently vexed off Yggdrasil by one of the harts or other inhabitants who had heard too much of his cheek! And so, whilst we Valkyries are training below and he thinks himself safe up in the rafters, he starts calling his slurs and insults to us, and then thou picked up an entire bench and flung it into the wretch's face! And as if that was not enough, ever-_compassionate _Freya, thou boots the oversized rodent in the ass, sending it over the wall and into the moat with a most magnificent splash!"

"Yes. I had a bit of a temper. I suppose I still do at times." Celestia said softly, smiling over at Ratatoskr. "I wonder sometimes how much Discombobulation must really know. Someday I'll have to sit down with him and ask him and... talk things through. If I can ever get him to stay in the same room with me for more than a few seconds."

Luna only nodded thoughtfully, and when Celestia's eyes roved to the illustrated boxes on the table, the sapphire mare shrugged. "More funny gifts of funny cards from our funny friend. The pictures are very marvelous, they show all manner of strange monster and artifact. Would thou like to sit and study them with us? And where precisely is everypony else?"

"Princess Luna and Shining Armor are giving the Royal Guard a few last minute orders... apparently Princess Celestia agreed to allowing her little sister to come with us, only on the condition that she allow a platoon of elite soldiers to be sent along in our wake. They'll arrive a day after we reach Appleloosa." Celestia replied calmly, and Luna blew a raspberry at this. "I think that Twilight is keeping an eye on things."

Luna nodded, then glanced up as the ivory mare looked towards the doorway and smiled. "But it looks like we're just about ready."

The mare leaned around the edge of the bench and smiled at the sight of Antares and Meadowlark, who were followed inside by Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage. They looked around the spacious cabin with smiles before the young stallion headed for their table, while the newly-arrived mares headed to another set of seats. "Hey, Aunt Tia, Mom. Twilight wanted me to let you know it's going to be about five minutes."

Luna grunted, and Celestia nodded as she slipped into the bench seat as Scrivener looked up, asking after a moment: "Are you nervous?"

"Not at all, Dad. Excited now, to be honest." Antares replied with a smile, and the charcoal stallion nodded to his son, before the glossy-black unicorn hesitated, then cleared his throat and added awkwardly: "Can I... can I talk to you three about something?"

The older ponies looked up curiously, and Antares blushed deeply before tossing a nervous look down the corridor, but Meadowlark nodded at him encouragingly and Scarlet Sage leaned around her own bench seat to smile warmly. It helped convince the unicorn to do this, as he took a slow breath before looking awkwardly back at the three ponies sitting at the table: his parents, and his aunt, and three ponies he looked up to as heroes. "I... uh... I mean, well..."

He bit his tongue nervously, and Celestia softened a little as Scrivener and Luna only continued to look quizzical. But the ivory winged unicorn didn't say anything, and Antares half-appreciated it, half-hated it, as he shifted awkwardly before he finally said dumbly: "I... want to talk to you about... some stuff."

"Yes... and we are listening." Luna said slowly, frowning a little up at her son. "Are thou sure thou art alright? Thou seems a little... funny, Antares. And I do not mean funny, as in joking, but as in a little... off."

Antares smiled lamely, then he shifted on his hooves again, feeling time spilling through his hooves even as the silence spiraled out. He looked quickly down the car again, and Meadowlark gestured at him almost violently, making him wince a little before he cleared his throat several times and said lamely: "I want to do stuff."

Luna blinked at this, then she looked flatly at her son, gesturing grumpily at the door. "Well, thou does not have to tell me, child, go and find a private room and take Meadowlark with thee. If not to do 'stuff' with thee, then at least thou can pass the time entertaining her."

"No!" Antares almost squawked, turning bright red, and then he groaned and staggered hurriedly away as Celestia glared at Luna, who only looked stupidly back and forth. Scrivener looked dumb as well, torn between confusion over Antares and exasperation with Luna.

Antares hurried back to the table and flopped into the bench beside Meadowlark, beet-red, and he dropped his face in his forelegs with another groan. For a few moments, there was only silence as Meadowlark gazed with both sympathy and tiredness at the unicorn, and then Scarlet Sage finally said: "If you don't say anything, Antares, I'm going to. And I'm gonna make sure you're humiliated, too."

"I already am humiliated." Antares looked up lamely, then he gestured awkwardly at Scarlet Sage, asking almost desperately: "How do you do it? How do you talk to Mom and Dad? I mean... no, I'm fine with talking to them about almost anything, but... how do I tell them I want to be treated like... I just..."

He grabbed at his features with frustration, but any further conversation was halted when Twilight Sparkle entered the train car, followed by Princess Luna and Shining Armor. A moment later, four more ponies strode into the train as well: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Big Mac.

The last in line was as large as he was in their world, but younger, and seemed a little more expressive. The four ponies of this layer were talking excitedly between themselves, while Twilight Sparkle had joined Luna Brynhild, Scrivener and Celestia at their table, and the Princess of the Night and Captain of the Guard stood at the end of the aisle, explaining something that Antares couldn't overhear with all the noise that had suddenly filled the car.

Then a pony wearing a blue uniform quickly stuck his head into the car before nodding to himself once, and he ducked back out before the door closed with a loud slam. The sudden noise silenced most of the conversation, and Princess Luna glanced up before taking advantage of this as she cleared her throat, then announced: "Friends, this is the beginning of our journey to Appleloosa. I want to thank the brave ponies of this world for standing with me, and I want to thank the ponies of Looking Glass World for simply... being here. I-"

"No speeches!" Luna Brynhild shouted, and her voice was much louder than the Princess of the Night's, making her wince and quail before the armored sapphire mare stood and looked back and forth imperiously. She then glared at Princess Luna and Shining Armor until they both quickly hurried to an empty set of seats on the other side of the car, and she nodded firmly once before looking out over the group, declaring: "We shall go. We shall find. We shall conquer. 'Tis that simple. Now, all who are interested, I believe Shining Armor has-"

And then the train rumbled loudly before lurching forwards, and Luna Brynhild winced as she was knocked off balance, staggering back and forth before yelping and falling flat on her face, and Scrivener couldn't help but trade a grin with Twilight as several ponies laughed in spite of their best efforts not to, and the armored mare huffed moodily as her ephemeral locks sparked and swayed around her, muttering as she felt the train beginning to rumble forwards: "Wonderful. What a wonderful start to a wonderful journey."

* * *

While the start was a little rocky, soon enough Luna was pacified when she opened the box Discombobulation had left them, and found many packets inside, each filled with cards. She took great pleasure in ripping these foil packages apart while Shining Armor explained in detail what they had found out was happening in the Appleloosa area.

Specifically, most of the weather disturbances seemed to be coming from a cluster of mountains maybe a day's march from Appleloosa. Lightning storms and bizarre lightshows were regularly being witnessed by the citizenry during both night and day, with these mountains at the epicenter of the strange events. The missing locals were also ponies who lived at the edge of town or frequented the areas that faced towards these mountains... as well as any and all ponies who had gone to investigate the mysterious disturbances.

Apparently ponies had several sent letters to Canterlot, requesting assistance, but many of these had been filed away as only being nuisance reports: after all, 'ponies being abducted' and 'strange lights in the sky' didn't sound all that believable when you put them together in one sentence. That, and there were many other problems for Canterlot to attend to than some desert expansion that seemed to be doing fine on its own otherwise.

There was only one other report from Appleloosa that had given any leads whatosever to what could be responsible for this, but Shining Armor didn't know how much credit to give it. It had described a pony, apparently raving, simply vanishing into thin air. Shining Armor had no idea what to make of it, but the letter had described the pony as 'very large, with shiny patches.' And that thought gave Scrivener Blooms chills and made Luna go silent and serious, and Shining Armor had been so disturbed by the change in their demeanor he had stopped trying to dismiss it as unimportant.

They couldn't rule out that a Clockwork Pony had been sighted, and it made a lot of worries feel that much more real to Luna and Scrivener. And while they were both in good form... perhaps even better than they had ever been... none of them could forget about what the other Clockwork Ponies had been capable of. They hadn't defeated the Hexad, the Elite of Decretum, without cost, after all: those six Clockwork Ponies had maimed and killed allies, friends and family. Like Twilight Sparkle... like Odin.

They had let Celestia do most of the talking and explaining, while Luna had distracted herself by poking through the cards Discombobulation had left them and Scrivener frowned horribly as he tried to understand the convoluted page of rules he had dug out of one of the boxes. None of the ponies of this layer liked the thought of what they were up against, and Scrivener couldn't really blame them: he didn't like the thought of what they would be dealing with either.

But shortly after Luna discovered there was a dining car filled with all kinds of food, beverages, and other things, and after Scrivener had gotten her coffee and made her a sandwich, the armored sapphire mare had suddenly huffed, looked up from the cards she had gone back to examining, and declared: "No more of this! Cast off, foul depression, and begone! Instead, as Sleipnir always did, I shall be happy... and to start, I believe thou needs a nickname, Princess Luna."

Princess Luna looked up blankly from the book she had been reading in her seat by herself across the aisle. Scrivener Blooms and Celestia, meanwhile, pointedly ignored both Lunas as they sorted through the countless cards that the boxes had been filled with. "Brynhild, I... don't believe that is necessary."

"Well, I do not care. I do." Luna Brynhild retorted staunchly, then she frowned even deeper, the Princess of the Night wincing at the thunderous look. "And by Valhalla above, how can thou be me? Reading peacefully after a pleasant discussion, I have not heard thee raise thy voice once... what is it thou art reading, anyway?"

The armored mare's horn glowed and yanked the book away from Princess Luna's hooves, and the mare grabbed at it wildly as it was jerked through the air, saying quickly: "Brynhild, please be gentle!"

"And where is the fun in that? Besides, I have always been rough and never gotten complaints." the warrior mare replied roguishly, grinning widely before her eyes turned to the cover, and then she scowled at it before ordering: "Scrivener, read!"

Scrivener glanced towards her, and the book rammed into his face, the stallion only twitching slightly from impact. He waited patiently for a moment as Luna ground the book into his features with telekinesis, and then it floated backwards enough for him to at least see the title, and he said dryly: "It says 'The Gracious Clown.' It sounds and looks artsy. I don't like it."

"I have found that it's a very wonderfully funny story." Princess Luna said a bit stiffly, standing up as Scrivener took the book in his hooves and turned it around to read the back, while Luna Brynhild looked with something like disappointment at her counterpart. "What? What is so wrong?"

"'The dowager's life is not a good one; for while in the title is 'do wages,' we are never paid due wages. Instead, we find we must 'do wager' ourselves upon every chance we get for better alms.'" Scrivener read, and then he bit his tongue and visibly gave a little shudder as he lowered the book. "Literary puns. Horses of Heaven. Literary puns."

"It is very good writing!" Princess Luna argued, huffing at this, and Scrivener opened his mouth... then winced when Celestia gave him a pointed look, and he instead sighed tiredly and slumped a bit, grumbling and holding the book out.

Princess Luna took it with a flick of her horn, the book glowing and floating quickly back to drop in her seat as she looked relieved, before she smiled and added: "I have always been fond of such prose, ever since I was first able to read. As a matter of fact, I have been writing often lately... I suppose you could call me a 'poet lunate.'"

The Princess smiled at her own bad joke, and Luna Brynhild stared at her as Celestia looked pleadingly at Scrivener Blooms, who was twitching in his seat and had a forced smile on his face. And down the car, Twilight Sparkle winced before looking across at Shining Armor, who she had been talking quite happily with, and whispered urgently: "Go get Princess Luna away from Scrivener!"

"What? Why?" Shining Armor looked confused, glancing over his shoulder with a smile. "Actually, she seems rather... happy. If I can share a secret with you, Twili, she's awful at writing, but she loves to talk about it."

"No, no, you don't... wait... did you just call me Twili?" The Lich looked dumbfounded for a moment, and Shining Armor blushed a little, making the violet mare smile for a moment... and then shake her head hurriedly, saying quickly: "Look, Scrivener was the Court Poet of Canterlot. I think he was one of the youngest ever appointed, if not _the _youngest. And he's always been sarcastic, but the only time he ever turns into a really massive jerk is when-"

"I really like the imagery that the metaphysical allusions invoke." Princess Luna said positively, and Twilight winced as Scarlet Sage looked up from around the table across from them with horror.

Scrivener dropped his face in his hooves, wheezing loudly, and then Luna Brynhild looked up with a wide grin and sparkling eyes even as Celestia looked at her pleadingly. Princess Luna was distracted by Scrivener for a moment, but then she smiled widely when Luna Brynhild said brightly: "What a funny coincidence! For Scrivener Blooms is a writer! He just published a book recently, as a matter of fact. 'Twas very successful."

Princess Luna's eyes widened, and then Scrivener stared in horror as Luna Brynhild happily bounced out of her seat and hurriedly ushered the Princess to sit in her place, before the armored mare turned and strode cheerfully down the corridor to where Twilight was staring at her with disbelief. The Lich opened her mouth, but the warrior mare only sniffed loudly, declaring: "I am doing everypony a favor, that is all. Scrivener shall learn patience and we shall see the mettle Princess Luna is made of."

"Scrivener is going to kill you, you understand that, right? I mean, really, he is." Twilight said finally, and Luna only shrugged amiably before shoving Shining Armor over and sitting down beside the stallion, leaning on the table and grinning over at him widely as he stared at her.

"Well, if I am to die soon, will thou grant me a dying wish, Shining Armor?" she asked kindly, and the ivory stallion swallowed thickly as he leaned away from her.

While he tried to babble out a response, Scrivener Blooms was staring blankly at Princess Luna as she happily rambled: "-and of course the dysfunction prevalent in the supposition that it must be a feminine weakness is inherently flawed, but I still enjoy the paradoxes presented in the gender arguments by Chancy, it's just that it's hard for me to wrap my mind around how such a nice stallion could write such presupposing and degrading characterizations..."

_I'm in my happy place. I'm in my happy place. _Scrivener mumbled mentally, reaching up and rubbing slowly at his temple as he looked over at Celestia, who was looking at him with sympathy as her little red squirrel chittered quietly on her shoulder. And what bothered him most of all was that he could tell, really, really tell, that she was trying to impress him and get on his good side, but she sounded so... so...

"And what do you think of gender studies in literature?" Princess Luna asked curiously, and Scrivener slowly turned his head to look at her creakily. "I'm sure you must have some very interesting interpretations. Who do you model your female characters off of? And what about your male characters, do you use familial figures?"

Scrivener laughed shortly at this, then opened his mouth... and hurriedly covered it before he could speak. Then he felt a tickle run through his mind, as Princess Luna stared at him before asking slowly: "Are you alright, Scrivener Blooms? I don't mean to take over the conversation, of course, it's just that... I never get to talk about these things with my big sister. She has no interest in... allusive metaphor and purposeful discrepancy and the role of the mare as a tragicomic heroine."

_Oh just make her shut up!_ howled a voice in Scrivener's head, and the stallion twitched violently before he caught a vision of Valthrudnir standing with his hands grasping the sides of his head, a snarl distorting the dragon's face. _This insufferable, endlessly-prattling amateur is a worse hack than you, Nihete! All she's doing is ramming words of no meaning together into painful, incoherent exclamations of bile that have nothing to do with anything!_

"Since when do you care about literature..." Scrivener muttered, glancing up, and when Princess Luna frowned at him and looked a little unnerved, he cleared his throat and tapped on his temple, looking back at her and saying lamely: "Sorry, uh... was... thinking about the past. I... I think you're... trying. Really. Hard."

Luna smiled at him, and Scrivener winced as he rubbed at his forehead slowly before the mare began quickly: "Well, if you're a published author, you must be well-worth some esteem, to say the-"

"No, uh, no. That's... that's a logical fallacy." Scrivener said delicately, and then he halted before asking impulsively: "Why don't you recite one of your poems for me? I'm sure you must have at least one committed to memory, or have something with you."

Princess Luna brightened... and Valthrudnir gave such a scream of indignant frustration that even Luna Brynhild twitched and looked up sharply, Twilight frowning in surprise at the reaction of the mare before she muttered: "Excuse me."

She almost threw herself out of her seat, hurrying down the corridor and then glaring past Princess Luna at Scrivener Blooms, saying sharply: "Scrivy, I require thee for a moment. Thou too, Celestia, please, just for a moment. I am sure Princess Luna needs a moment to remember her poem, in any event."

"Is something wrong?" Luna asked uneasily, even as she carefully slipped out of her seat to let Scrivener stand up with a surprised look, but the armored sapphire mare only gave a small, but reassuring smile to her counterpart.

"Nay, 'tis nothing that thou has to concern thyself with. 'Tis just... something strange." Luna said finally, nodding after a moment. Meanwhile, Celestia had already opened the door to the next compartment, and Scrivener followed the ivory mare through as Luna gave another small smile. "Fear not, Luna... Poetess. Nay, that is not a good enough name for thee, I shall think harder upon it."

The Princess of the Night smiled awkwardly, and the warrior mare nodded firmly before striding through the open door and into the next car, flicking her horn to shut the door behind them. Celestia and Scrivener were already standing at the other end of the narrow corridor, and Luna looked meditatively back and forth at the doors on either side that likely led into private compartments before her eyes flicked up and she almost-shouted: "And what in Helheim's name happened?"

Both the ivory mare and the charcoal stallion winced, and then Scrivener shook his head quickly and said finally: "I don't know. I was feeling... like murdering you and insanely frustrated and trying to bite back my responses, and suddenly Valthrudnir is there in my head, apparently just as pissed off as me, if not more so. Like he's..."

Scrivener broke off, but Celestia picked up on what the earth pony had been about to say with ease, saying softly: "Like he was feeling the same emotions as you were, correct?"

The stallion nodded hesitantly as Luna shivered a little at this thought, feeling... disturbed, was a word that came to mind, but it didn't fully cover the depth and array of emotion that came with the idea that Valthrudnir and Scrivener were sharing the same feelings somehow. Worse yet, it brought many more questions to mind... and among them the fear that if Valthrudnir was becoming more like Scrivener... did that mean Scrivener was going to start becoming more like Valthrudnir?

Luna shivered a little at this thought, and Scrivener looked across at her silently before Celestia said slowly: "You mentioned before... Luna, Valthrudnir couldn't harm you, and no one could harm him. You also mentioned that your higher level of mental thought and telepathy had been blocked while in your dreams, although more recently-"

"When we sleep, our communication has been as normal, aye, now what is it that thou has in mind, Celestia?" Luna asked quietly, looking over at the ivory winged unicorn with a frown. But when Celestia only smiled faintly, the dark-blue mare blushed and lowered her head a little, mumbling: "My apologies. 'Tis just... emotions. I am emotional. I am passionate. I am excessively frustrated and worried and anxious and wish to pummel the entire world until it all makes sense and the path becomes easy, not harsh and unrelenting."

"I know, little sister. I know." Celestia said soothingly, and Luna grumbled under her breath before the ivory mare lowered her head in thought. "I think... and I only think, Luna, nothing is certain... I may know how Valthrudnir is exerting such power, and possibly what's also serving as his source of energy. He must have tapped into your linked souls somehow... absorbing the energy that flows between you and shielding himself with it."

Luna growled at this, baring her teeth, but Celestia continued quietly: "It's a disturbing thought, for many reasons. But believe it or not, this may also be a good sign. It can help us isolate what he's doing and how he's doing it, and we may be able to use it against him. If he's rooted in so deeply that strong emotions and reactions from Scrivener might effect him..."

"Yeah, but... I take it there's a lot of downsides, too. And worse, the possibility that maybe he was just having a temper-tantrum or something after all." Scrivener grimaced a little, looking up nervously at Celestia, and the ivory mare smiled a little and nodded slowly.

"You've always been good at picking the dark cloud out of any silver lining, brother." Celestia said softly, and Scrivener laughed despite himself, shrugging a little as Luna sighed but gave the smallest of smiles. "If he's using the soul link somehow, he's definitely rooted in your side of it, and more than likely he doesn't care how badly you get injured for him to continue to survive. He must be little more than an echo, and he clearly can't exert any influence right now apart from what he can do to you, Scrivener Blooms... but he can likely hurt you. We know that he's capable of taking over your mind and body. And as was demonstrated before... he'll use you as a shield if others attempt to attack him. Even if we find a way to uproot him... he may be so deeply entrenched that if we did tear him out, it would doubtlessly injure you badly. It might even... do worse."

She quieted, and Scrivener nodded slowly, looking down and closing his eyes before he grimaced and muttered: "And you know that even if it... did... worse... I'd still want you to. I'd want to take that risk."

"Scrivener, thou art again making it very tempting for me to hit thee." Luna grumbled, and then she hesitated before asking finally: "Celestia, does... does thou think that this may mean as Scrivener may feel Valthrudnir's emotions... he may react to the _Jötnar _in the same way? I am afraid that..."

She looked silently at him, and Scrivener was surprised that Luna had actually voiced the question... almost as surprised as Celestia, who reared back slightly before she smiled faintly. But the moment Luna saw this expression on Celestia's face, she huffed grouchily and snapped: "Oh do not coddle me, big sister! Nor thou, Scrivy, I am... damn thee both, I am permitted to be concerned! I am no monster, thou art both the foul monsters!"

The charcoal stallion rolled his eyes at this, sighing tiredly as Luna pawed angrily at the floor before Celestia said reassuringly: "Even if Valthrudnir could try and inhibit or affect Scrivener's emotions, I don't believe that Scrivener would change. He's far too stubborn, cynical and paranoid to allow anyone to tamper with his emotions."

"Oh. Oh, thank you, Celestia, wow, you really brightened my day." Scrivener said dryly, but he couldn't help smiling... and somehow, her words really had reassured him. For a few moments, he only looked up at her, thanking her silently, but the ivory winged unicorn only gave him a tender look in return, not needing to speak to let him know she was only glad to help.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna finally grunted and nodded approvingly, looking back and forth between them as she said kindly: "While I am very delighted to see that thou art both getting along so well, any passionate relations will have to wait until later. But fear not, Celestia, if thou desires to share delight with my husband, thou need only have to ask... and beg just a little. Do it with those sultry eyes I remember Freya oft gave her admirers."

"Now, Luna, please. We have to get back to the others for now." Celestia replied easily, and then she smiled slightly over at Scrivener, adding softly: "And besides. I wouldn't want you to get too jealous now, little sister."

"Jealous? Jealous! Thou should be the jealous one, he is all mine, not thine!" Luna shouted, as Celestia strode calmly past, and then the sapphire mare stormed after her, snapping as they strode back into the open passenger car: "Or art thou questioning my skill in bed, saying thou would please him the better? Damnation, Celestia, I shall have thou know if the desire so took me I could make thee scream my name to the heavens high above so loudly, that all of Asgard would ring with thy cries! I could make thy screams raise the dead, and not just in the literal sense!"

"You always were good at raising the dead, Luna." Celestia said mildly, and Twilight turned beet-red as Luna's jaw dropped, and then the ivory mare glanced awkwardly over at the Lich. "I mean... well, I didn't mean to direct that at you, Twilight."

Scrivener strode in behind them, paused when he realized all eyes were staring at them, and then he cleared his throat awkwardly before asking Princess Luna, who was gaping herself at the two winged unicorns: "Hey, uh... Princess Luna. Why don't you come over here and recite your poem in private, instead of. In front of an audience."

"Oh, I'd... I'd like that, thank you for the consideration." Princess Luna said awkwardly, and then she blushed a little as she looked for a few long moments at Brynhild, then smiled a bit before hurrying past her and into the next car over.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were both giggling madly behind their hooves, and Applejack and Big Mac were both staring at Luna, who glowered over at them crossly before she snapped: "What?"

Big Mac hurriedly looked away, and Applejack blushed, holding up her hooves and saying awkwardly: "N-Nothing, nothing, nothing at all. Nothing. Just uh... I mean... I thought you were uh... well, with Scrivener."

"Oh, Scrivener is more of a mare than Twilight some days, I swear. All primping and fussing and... cleaning the house and cooking the meals. Twilight can do none of those things. Or at least, I have never see her do any of those things." Luna looked thoughtfully over at the Lich, who glared at her before covering her face and flushing again as the sapphire mare continued: "And she kisses like a stallion, too. She is very controlling, particularly with her tongue. Why, I-"

"Alright, Brynhild, that's enough sharing, I think." Celestia said quickly, glancing dryly over at her little sister, who huffed a bit. Applejack was staring, while sitting at another table, Apple Bloom was grinning widely behind a hoof as Scarlet Sage and Antares both looked with abject horror at their mother, and Meadowlark was calmly, carefully keeping her eyes on the book about zebra culture in front of her.

For a few moments, Luna Brynhild grumbled, and then she walked over to Applejack and narrowed her eyes at her, leaning in close. Applejack stared back, then she began to open her mouth, and Luna Brynhild leaned forwards and kissed her firmly for a moment, making the goldenrod mare's eyes bulge in shock as she almost toppled backwards, the other ponies at the table staring before Luna drew quickly back.

Applejack sat, looking stunned as her mouth worked stupidly for a moment, and Celestia simply sighed and shook her head as she turned and strode away to a quieter table. Twilight, meanwhile, was glowering, and Shining Armor had his jaw dropped almost to the floor, as Luna smacked her lips a few times, then said kindly: "Now we have not been struck by lightning and thou hast not exploded. See? 'Tis perfectly fun to kiss pretty mares."

Luna smiled, then strode over towards Twilight, but first paused by Shining Armor, reaching up and gently pushing his jaw closed as she remarked kindly: "'Tis not polite to stare. But 'tis flattering."

"No, I wasn't, I mean, I just... you... I mean..." Shining Armor rambled, and Luna only grinned as she winked at him before nudging Twilight lightly, and when the Lich scowled at her and didn't move, Luna Brynhild instead poked at her with her horn until the violet mare finally grumbled and scooted over to let Luna slip into the seat beside her.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, meanwhile, were both now leaning over the back of their seat, wide grins on their faces, and Apple Bloom was laughing loudly as Applejack rubbed slowly at her lips, then shared a dumb look with her big brother. Luna looked back and forth, then she said positively: "Every pony should kiss a pretty mare every day, and preferably a different one than the last. It helps greatly with one's mood."

"I'm never kissing you again." Twilight muttered, and then she groaned when Brynhild winked and dropped against her, the Lich sighing and rolling her eyes as Shining Armor stared at them and Rainbow Dash leaned in as her eyes widened, while Pinkie Pie only giggled. "I think Scrivener and I are going to lock you out of the room tonight. You can sleep in the hall. On the floor."

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait you mean... you have that giant stallion and her in like..." Rainbow Dash started, staring at Luna with disbelief.

"You really are... Scrivener actually has both of you in... he's..." Shining Armor rambled before he could stop himself, and then the unicorn stallion and the Pegasus shared a look as Luna leaned back and grinned, preening slightly as she wrapped a foreleg around Twilight, who grumbled but didn't shrug it off.

"That's not fair!" Both Shining and Rainbow blurted, and then they traded another quick look and deep blush before glaring forwards at Luna again, who shrugged peaceably.

"I mean... I'm... very happy with Cadence, don't get me wrong, but... Twili, why are you with him and Brynhild?" Shining Armor asked finally, looking at her almost desperately, and the Lich blushed a bit... not so much at the question, but at how there was almost... brotherly concern in his eyes, even though his actual sister was back in Ponyville.

"Scrivener can't be that good in bed." Rainbow Dash said finally, and Pinkie Pie immediately giggled wildly again before the Pegasus yelped and glared over her shoulder at Applejack. "You tell me one other reason he'd have both of them interested in him. Twilight ain't bad-looking and Luna's pretty hot and all, after all. Not that... I think about mares like that or anything, she's just uh... pretty."

"Very pretty. I am very pretty." Luna said positively, smiling up at Rainbow Dash in agreement. Then she half-lidded her eyes, adding comfortably: "And well, the only way is to find out for thyself, Rainbow Dash. Thou art... appreciable, enough, I suppose. Although perhaps not as delightful as the version of thyself in my own layer, who happens to be a handsome stallion."

Rainbow Dash opened her mouth, paused, frowned, then instead dropped her head across her forelegs and looked dreamily down at Shining Armor, who slowly stared back up at her as she said wryly: "Imagine all the fun things we could do together if I was a guy."

"I... would rather not." Shining Armor said moodily, wincing away a little as Twilight sighed tiredly. Luna Brynhild, meanwhile, laughed and shook her head before the Captain of the Guard sighed and dropped his face in his front hooves. "Can't we just focus on the task at hoof?"

The sapphire mare only grinned wryly, saying pointedly: "And do we not have at least a day of travel yet? Nay, of course not! The only task at hoof to be focused upon is awkward talk that will make everypony else but me uncomfortable. And apparently Rainbow Dash. Not that thy reaction was not most delightful, 'tis only that I usually get something more... explosive."

But Rainbow only smiled amusedly, looking up and shrugging as she and Pinkie Pie traded another look. "Hey, what can I say? I guess I'm coming to understand pretty much anything is possible in your world... it just... didn't surprise me to hear, from some reason. Didn't surprise me at all."

The Pegasus glanced down thoughtfully, then she shrugged a bit and slipped back into her seat as Pinkie Pie smiled over at her, then returned a warm look to Luna, asking curiously: "So am I a colt too? Or, ooh, ooh, am I maybe a dragon or something? I always wanted to know what it was like to be a dragon!"

"No, but thou has an evil twin who is a demon." Luna remarked, and Pinkie's eyes slowly widened. "Her name is Pinkamena. She is married to my brother, and they have the most splendid daughter, Aphrodisia."

"Wow." Pinkie said warmly, her eyes glittering as she leaned slowly forwards over the seat. "But so demons are good and evil twins aren't bad?"

Luna snorted laughter at this, and Twilight sighed and looked with mild entertainment at the sapphire mare beside her before gazing up at Pinkie Pie, answering: "We all can be who we want to be, Pinkie Pie. That's one of the most important lessons I've learned in my world. Pinkamena is... a little scary, but she's Scrivener's best friend. And she's one of my best friends, too. She might be... mean and loud and rude, but in a heartbeat she'd do anything for one of her friends, and she's always protected... well, the you back home."

Pinkie Pie gazed warmly at Twilight, then she nodded firmly and smiled as she spun around to begin speaking hurriedly to her friends, while Shining Armor looked strangely across at the Lich. Twilight looked awkwardly back, rubbing at her collar slowly as Luna rested her head on the violet mare's shoulder comfortably, and then the white stallion said finally: "Every time I think I manage to pin something about you or your world down... I end up hearing about some other thing that makes me wonder how much you're saying is true and how much is just... screwing with us. But I don't get the feeling you're screwing with us all the same, even if you're..."

He looked at Twilight for a moment, then he finally asked, unable to help himself: "Twili... I... in your world, what am I like?"

"I don't have a brother back home." Twilight said softly, and Shining Armor looked startled as the Lich smiled a little, shaking her head. "I was an only child. My parents doted on me because of it, but I spent almost all my time alone. I was always alone... I know you've mentioned a mare named Cadence, but in our layer, Luna and Celestia... I mean, Brynhild and Freya... are the only winged unicorns. Or were, at least, until..."

She glanced down at herself, touching her own chest before smiling a little, glancing up again. "When I was accepted to the magic academy, I moved into the dormitories, too. To be entirely honest, I spent a lot of my younger years cut off from the world... apart from the librarians and teachers and Spike, the only person I ended up talking to was... Scrivener Blooms."

"Oh, aye, and they most certainly did not get along in the old days. But then again, my own start with Scrivy was a tad rough as well." Luna smiled despite herself, sitting up and nodding as she gazed quietly down the corridor. "'Tis funny, Shining Armor, but Scrivener does not seem to exist in any other layer... I feel less that this makes him unique, though, and more that he seems... cast out."

Twilight only sighed, shaking her head and nudging the sapphire mare lightly... but Luna Brynhild was still looking down the aisle, smiling softly, her eyes a little distant as she stretched out and stroked through Scrivener's mind gently. And in the other car, the stallion smiled and closed his eyes for a moment, before looking dumbly up when Princess Luna cleared her throat politely and asked hesitantly: "So was it okay?"

"I uh..." Scrivener looked at her blankly, and then he shook his head hurriedly before biting his cheek nervously and saying finally: "It was... it was a start, Princess Luna. But uh... are you... do you... really think modeling it off this style of... prose... is a good idea?"

"I am very fond of it!" Princess Luna said defensively, and then she asked curiously: "Why? What kind of prose work do you prefer? Perhaps Flourish, do you have Quill Flourish in your world?'

"That bastard's famous here too?" Scrivener blurted before he could stop himself, and Princess Luna stared at him in shock before Scrivener quickly cleared his throat, shaking himself out and then looking lamely across at Princess Luna as he said awkwardly: "By... bastard I mean... literally. He was a bastard foal."

"Oh." Princess Luna looked at Scrivener Blooms with just as much awkwardness, the two looking at each other for a few moments before the sapphire mare asked slowly: "So you have Flourish in your world as well?"

"Ren period poet, yes." Scrivener said dryly, and then he quickly moved on, saying carefully: "Look, Princess Luna. To be honest, you're going a little heavy on the technical aspects. You're trying to show off how much you know about literary art instead of just writing, and while it's nice sometimes to be able to prove to other ponies that you actually do know what you're talking about, uh... sometimes just saying 'it was loud' is more appropriate than 'the cacophonous din assaulted me mercilessly with the voice of a screaming kestrel.'"

Princess Luna studied him for a moment, and then she slumped, and Scrivener winced as the sapphire mare mumbled: "I am a horrible poet."

"No, no, no... no... well, okay, a little." Scrivener smiled lamely, reaching up and patting her shoulder gently. "Look, if Brynhild can make friends instead of starting a small war, I can teach you a little bit about poetry and writing. I might not be the world's greatest writer or anything but I've been told many times that my writing upsets people. That's gotta mean something."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Princess Luna asked moodily, then she grimaced as she looked up grouchily. "I believe that my writing has upset ponies. I believe that's why they will no longer hold discussion with me and Celestia encourages me to write quietly for myself, not read proudly to others."

"Now come on, you start sulking and it makes it even harder for me to tell you and Brynhild apart." Scrivener said mildly, and then he added: "I believe that writing is supposed to evoke emotion, good _and _bad. I believe that sometimes you have to give a little pain to get the most good in return."

"You are a strange, dark pony, from a strange, dark layer, though." Princess Luna complained, then she shifted before adding grumpily: "And Preech would have us believe that the goal of any writer should be to bring happiness to the audience, not to upset or deride."

Scrivener rubbed slowly at his forehead with a hoof, and then he said finally: "Okay, stop relying on other writers. No matter how famous, important, well-loved or greatly-hated a writer is, that doesn't automatically make them better or worse than you. What you need to do is find your own style, and what suits you best. Not what other people say is great or cool. Come on, you're the Princess of the Night and like. A thousand years old."

Princess Luna glowered at him, then she grumbled under her breath, and Scrivener was greatly reminded of his own Luna before he smiled and gestured to her, turning to head back to the passenger car. "Come with me."

She looked confused, but nodded after a moment, and the stallion opened the door before stepping through with her and smiling as he gestured a hoof outwards, and said simply: "Writing imitates life. Life isn't solid and happy, or a constant flow of action, or nothing but pain and suffering. Life is dynamic, and sometimes boring, and a paradox, and makes sense sometimes but a lot of the time doesn't. This is life. Look at this, and write a poem about it, and let's see what you do."

Princess Luna frowned at him, opening her mouth before she looked out... and saw the four ponies of their world talking eagerly, as Applejack kept rubbing at her lips and smiling in a strange, funny way. She saw Brynhild, resting with her head on Twilight's shoulder, who was talking to Shining Armor, mostly-hidden from her sight by the chairs. She saw the younger members from the Looking Glass World all engaged in some debate, Antares Mīrus looking horrified and embarrassed as he gestured violently at the mare across from him; his sister, she remembered, who was glaring at him and gesturing violently back even as her partner Apple Bloom grinned.

Celestia was sitting alone, reading to herself as a red squirrel contently lay on the table beside her book, nibbling now and then on some lettuce. And Luna thought she saw the head of a Draconequus half-hidden through the window, staring in at the ivory mare... whose slight smile perhaps revealed that she knew all too well she was being watched.

Princess Luna looked slowly over at Scrivener Blooms, and then she smiled after a moment as he nodded encouragingly. Maybe she had an idea what to try and write about after all.


	16. Desert Ghosts

Chapter Fourteen: Desert Ghosts

~BlackRoseRaven

The train slowly rumbled to a halt at the terminus just outside Appleloosa with a hiss of steam and several loud clanks as the machinery finished running down. There were no ponies to greet it on the ghostly platform, though: only sand, and a bit of litter that rolled slowly around the ground as a bitter wind hissed quietly past.

The structure was only half-complete, like they had begun building a full station, but the construction had been shut down, or perhaps simply abandoned. It added to how phantasmal the atmosphere was, as the door of the passenger car finally opened and Luna Brynhild hopped down to the platform with a grimace, glancing down at the sand that had blown in through the incomplete walls and the ajar doors.

She looked back and forth slowly as Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle followed her down, and then Applejack: the earth pony shivered as she looked back and forth despite how warm it was here in the desert morning, the goldenrod mare murmuring: "This ain't right at all... Braeburn ain't never missed being here when the train rolls in."

Luna grunted, then glanced over at Twilight Sparkle, who was frowning nervously back and forth. "Thou feels it too, does thou not?"

"Yeah, I do, Luna. I don't like it." Twilight shivered a bit: there was a... it was hard to describe. There was a sensation in the air of something tainted and unnatural, a feeling like static electricity as she murmured: "We should hurry into town, find out if this feeling is still present there."

Applejack looked at them uncertainly, biting her lip, and when Luna glanced at her curiously as the others climbed out of the train, she said finally: "I wanna go to my cousin's ranch. Braeburn... I'm worried about him."

Luna hesitated, then she looked over her shoulder as Celestia stepped down out of the train. The ivory mare looked back at her, seeing her question in her eyes, and then the white winged unicorn looked back and forth before giving the slightest of nods back to Luna Brynhild, who smiled faintly.

She strode quickly forwards, then turned around, looking out over the group: they all looked nervous but ready, and the sapphire mare studied each and every pony here, thinking of everything they had to get done before she turned her eyes to Princess Luna, asking calmly: "Will thou defer to me, if I am to give orders?"

"Of course." Princess Luna bowed her head politely, looking respectfully across at Luna Brynhild. "I am not a warrior. But please do not forget that I am here to help, however I can."

"And thou can." Luna Brynhild nodded firmly. "Take Freya into town with thyself, Shining Armor, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. My big sister can attend to the logistics and scan the town for any signs of danger. Antares, my son, thou art in charge of offloading the train with Meadowlark, Scarlet Sage, and Apple Bloom. Unload all the necessary supplies, then wait here for word of where to carry the supplies. Discombobulation, I am sure, is lingering around here as well, have him wait here with thee when he shows his face.

"The rest of us shall head to the Apple ranch, and see what awaits us there." Luna Brynhild finished, and she smiled when Celestia nodded in quiet approval as Antares saluted awkwardly, even as he looked a little disappointed. But for now, Luna Brynhild turned her attention to Applejack, as Big Mac stepped calmly up beside her. "Lead us onward."

Applejack nodded with a relieved smile, then took the lead with her big brother: the three groups parted ways quickly, two groups walking in opposite directions towards different exits as Antares sat back with a sigh, lowering his head and muttering: "Great. I feel like a rear-echelon mother-bucker."

"Hey, watch your mouth, kid." Apple Bloom said irritably, as Scarlet Sage sighed a little, but gave a small smile as she turned away with Meadowlark. Antares looked up embarrassedly, and Apple Bloom hesitated before she sighed, stepping towards Antares and looking down at him softly. "Look, I know you're anxious to prove yourself. I always was, too. But this is a job somepony has to do, and while I wish I was going out there to meet Braeburn and be investigating stuff, the little stuff has to be done too. And it ain't no reflection on your abilities, I think you know that. Your mom's just trying to keep everypony she can safe and in the best possible place for now."

"I... I know, I'm sorry, it just kind of slipped out, I guess. I'm just still... embarrassed from what happened on the train, and still feel like... a kid, I guess." Antares shook his head slowly, then he offered a small smile. "I'm sure my chance'll come."

"That's better. Let's go." Apple Bloom smiled and nodded, reaching up to slap him on the shoulder, and then she turned and gestured at him easily. "Besides, I'd rather be doing this than trying to make nice with the locals. Carrying boxes is easier than playing politics."

Antares grunted in agreement at this, but even as he followed Apple Bloom towards the storage car, he couldn't help but still feel a little bitter... and beneath that, a lingering nervousness that only made him more edgy, feeling like they were already being watched by malicious eyes.

* * *

Applejack led them to a large, ranch-style house outside of Appleloosa: it sat near a shallow gorge fenced in and shielded by jutting stones, with a long, beaten path that wound back and forth through a verdant field of apple trees. Luna had taken a moment to peer curiously into this gorge with interest, noting that there were a few workers here and there... and more than ponies, enormous buffalo were also present, although they looked at the outsiders with as much distrust as the few ponies they had passed so far did.

The ranch house itself had been fortified, although badly: shutters had been boarded closed over windows, and there was a half-mangled attempt to fence in the porch. Applejack and Big Mac traded uneasy looks at this, hurrying up the dusty path towards the one story ranch before a voice snapped angrily at them before they could reach the stairs: "Hey, what do you think you're doing here?"

The two earth ponies both halted and turned with surprise to see a grizzled old Pegasus glaring at them, his mane short and a rough, uneven beard squaring his features. He had a rifle on his back and a thick vest protecting his body... but one of his wings was clearly broken, and he looked old that Luna was surprised he was standing at all. Especially since even from here she could smell the reek of whiskey wafting off him.

"What, what is it?" called a worried voice, and a lanky earth pony staggered hurriedly around the corner of the house, his bright green eyes looking fearfully up... then blinking in surprise before his jaw dropped in shock. The yellow stallion had a rough orange mane and tail, and was dressed in a badly-weathered cowboy hat and dust-speckled rawhide vest... and after a moment, he gave a laugh before running forwards: "Applejack, Big Mac, what are you doing here?"

"Braeburn!" Applejack smiled in warm relief, leaping forwards and trading a fierce hug with her cousin, and then Big Mac did the same as the mare grinned widely and jerked her head towards Luna, Scrivener and Twilight. "We're here to help, that's what. Didn't you get my letter back?"

"What, what do you..." Braeburn glanced towards the trio of other ponies, and then he did a double-take, mouthing wordlessly for a few moments as Luna Brynhild grinned widely and posed, raising her head proudly. "P-P-Princess Luna? And... that there can't be Twilight Sparkle, she's... she's a... oh hell, look at 'em, Tex!"

"Don't care." the old Pegasus said in a surly voice, and then he spat to the side and turned around, striding back around the corner of the house, and Braeburn only rolled his eyes before turning a warm look back to his cousins.

"Oh, don't mind him none, he's been helping out lots. None of the townsfolk like him all that much, but he's always done a great job at keeping watch over the fields out here." Braeburn stepped backwards, and then he looked with awe towards Luna again, bowing awkwardly several times as she approached with Scrivener and Twilight on either side. "And we've been havin' trouble, lots of trouble, but never did I think that... well, you now, you would come yourself, Princess, I, I... heck, I don't even know what to say!"

"Now hold on, Braeburn, that ain't who you think it is, for one thing. We got a long story to tell you, but I think you better tell your side of things first." Applejack interrupted, and she glanced with a grimace at the ranch house, adding in a quieter voice: "Hurts to see this place like this."

"I... yeah, let's head inside, and I'll tell you everything. In the last few days, things have been getting worse. Ponies are scared." Braeburn said after a moment, losing a little of his bounce as he smiled faintly and looked nervously over at Luna, Scrivener and Twilight again. Then he shook his head quickly and gestured hurriedly at the door. "Well, go on in, I'm gonna go and see if Tex wants to sit in too, maybe see if Little Strongheart is around. The buffalo have been having a lot of trouble too, after all. We gotta stick together through this."

Applejack nodded as Big Mac strode up onto the badly-fortified deck. Then he frowned a little, pausing with his hoof on the handle as he asked awkwardly: "You do this yourself?"

"Yeah, you know, to help keep safe. But I'll get to all that with everything else. Excuse me for just a minute." Braeburn smiled and turned around, hurrying off and calling loudly for the Pegasus that had left.

Big Mac, meanwhile, turned an almost-pained look back towards a 'fortified' window, where several nails were sticking out at odd angles and the boards were clearly loose. Then he sighed tiredly, opening the door and letting himself inside as Applejack followed, saying soothingly: "It's okay, big brother. We'll... we'll make sure we get everything fixed up."

Luna, Scrivener and Twilight followed into the ranch house: it seemed fairly spacious and sprawling, but the inside wasn't much neater: sawdust littered the floor, and furnishings had been piled in rough barricades in front of the windows in the rooms they passed through on the way to the kitchen. Lanterns were everywhere, and Luna noted at least three barrels of oil in the den room... and that on many of the shelves, books and trinkets had been shoved aside or knocked out of place so that boxes of ammunition could be stored there instead.

The kitchen was dirty and crowded, but they managed to squeeze in around the wide round table all the same, Applejack only looking more worried now as Big Mac grimaced and walked over to the counter, inspecting boxes of rations and apples that had been piled up: enough food for weeks. It looked like Braeburn had been stockpiling. The crimson stallion sighed after a moment, then cleared some junk off the stove before he began to dig around for a kettle, as Luna asked mildly: "So I take it this is not the usual state of home?"

"Not at all, no. Now I'm starting to get real worried." Applejack said softly, shaking her head slowly. "Braeburn's always taken good care of this place. Kinda has to, since the whole Apple Family pitched in to build it for him, since he ain't the best stallion with tools."

"No, I never would have guessed." Luna said dryly, glancing towards a window with a large nail sticking through the broken glass, as the shutters rattled weakly in a faint breeze. "Does he live here alone?"

"Well, he has the hired help around, of course, and I know he's got friends who visit and help out. But Braeburn wants to be a pioneer, so... here he is." Applejack smiled wryly, shaking her head a little. "I don't know how it is in your Equestria... but the Apple Clan here lives all over the country, there's some of us in almost every big place 'round Equestria. And we're always there for each other, but... that don't change the fact we're pretty far spread out."

Luna nodded slowly, and Twilight rubbed slowly at her gemstone vest before she looked curiously over at the sapphire mare, who glanced up curiously at the gentle nudge she felt to her mind. Then she hesitated before finally nodding, and as Applejack frowned at her, Luna said quietly: "The sensation in the air. 'Tis... still strong here. It is not a good sign."

Applejack grimaced a little, and then she glanced over her shoulder at a loud thumping, followed by a muted curse. A moment later, Braeburn stepped into the kitchen through the archway, grinning lamely as he looked back and forth and said awkwardly: "Sorry 'bout that. Tex ain't too interested in meeting strangers right now, but he promised to pass on word to everyone 'round these parts, but... oh heck, where're my manners? I'm Braeburn, and it's well... I wish I could say it was a pleasure to welcome y'all to Appleloosa, but... as you can see, things are a little tense right now."

"My name is Luna Brynhild, and this is my husband, Scrivener Blooms, and our friend and partner Twilight Sparkle." Luna replied, and Braeburn nodded before he winced over at the sight of Big Mac preparing tea. He hurried towards the crimson stallion, but without much of a glance in his direction, the large earth pony gently pushed his cousin away and continued unhurriedly about his work. "What has been happening here? What is this evil I feel in the air?"

"I... well... y'know Big Mac, you don't have to do everything." Braeburn said crankily, and when the large red stallion slowly turned his eyes on his cousin, Braeburn cleared his throat and strode over to the table, slumping down at it with a grumble as Applejack smiled despite herself. "Sorry. I don't... I feel like I ain't got... any of my own life in control...

"It all started several months back... we didn't think it was anything big at first." Braeburn sighed a little, looking up and shaking his head slowly. "Everypony thought it was just some funny storm off in the distance. But the storm just kept coming back, and getting worse. And then the buffalo told us that some of their tribe had gone missing..."

He stopped, then shook his head slowly, tracing a hoof over the table and murmuring: "Of course... you know, we acted all concerned but we didn't really think to... do much about it. A few ponies decided they'd help the buffalo look for their friends, though, and they decided to check the mountains first, where that strange storm kept showing up... and none of 'em ever came back.

"Then... then the sounds started. The knocking on the walls at night, and the sound like... like little claws crawling all over the place." Braeburn shivered, hugging himself as he leaned back in his chair and gazed back and forth at them. "And... and there's the... no, no, you ain't gonna believe me..."

He shrank a little, turning his eyes away, and Luna frowned as Applejack reached up a hoof, touching his shoulder and saying quietly: "Braeburn, you're family... I came out here to help you, and to be honest, in the last few days I've seen things... well, believe me. Between us, I think you're the one who's gonna think I'm telling tall tales."

Braeburn smiled faintly at this, then he bit his lip before looking up and saying finally: "I've seen... I've seen this... thing. I don't think it's a pony... it's too big, and it... it just vanishes. And it screams, but it sounds like it's... like it's trying to sing, almost, I don't know how to describe it. But it makes your blood freeze in your veins. I know other ponies in town have seen it too, but no one wants to admit it. But everyone's heard it... some of 'em say it's a hound from Hell, others say it's someone from town, come back to haunt us until we avenge his death. I... I don't know, though. And... and the dead don't... I mean..."

Twilight only smiled faintly at this as Luna grimaced and looked over at Scrivener, who looked back uneasily. For a few moments, there was silence between them as they studied each other, and each other's memories: Scrivener saw into Luna's experiences, and Luna paged through Scrivener's vast knowledge of mythology and the supernatural, both real and false.

There were a few possibilities that fit the description Braeburn gave, but they both decided to defer judgment for now. It sounded like there was definitely something haunting and hunting ponies, though, and Luna grimaced before she muttered: "We will set up patrols and warding runes, around this ranch and in town. Hopefully we will get a good look at this beast to better know what we are up against."

Twilight nodded quickly as Braeburn looked up, his eyes going wide with surprise as he asked in a dumbfounded voice: "So you... you believe me? You really believe me?"

"'Tis far from the most unbelievable thing I have heard or encountered." Luna remarked, and Braeburn began to smile... then yelped and flinched when the kettle suddenly began to whistle, and the sapphire mare couldn't help but smile wryly, remarking dryly: "Thou seems just a tad bit... anxious, I believe is the word. And what is with the state of this building?"

"Oh, I... I had to do something to make sure that it was safe here, you know? For me and the ponies who stay with me." Braeburn smiled lamely, settling slowly as Big Mac calmly took the kettle off the burner. "It... I mean, Tex seems fine, but his little shack is locked down pretty tight, and he won't accept a lick of help anyway. I know it's a little rough-"

"'Tis more than a little rough, 'tis rather... well, I do not have the word for it. Perhaps the poet does." Luna glanced mildly over at Scrivener, who only shrugged awkwardly before she huffed grumpily. "Idiot."

She bopped him with her horn, and Braeburn smiled awkwardly, hesitating a moment before he asked finally: "So... you say you aren't Princess Luna, and... I reckon I ain't ever seen the Princess in armor or nothing, but you sure do look a lot like her. And it's been a year or so since I last saw Twilight Sparkle, but I don't remember... well..."

"Oh very well. We shall explain our story, then. And afterwards, we shall neaten up the defenses of this little household and then head into town to check on my sister, Freya." Luna nodded firmly, then smiled as Big Mac began to slide mugs of tea over the table to each of the ponies, Braeburn looking up both gratefully and lamely at the crimson stallion. "Excellent. But to begin..."

* * *

Appleloosa was suspicious and scared, and the atmosphere was only adding to the feeling of lingering malignancy in the air as Celestia looked slowly back and forth. As they walked down the wide dirt road towards the sheriff's office, the ivory mare could see ponies stepping out of buildings to stare at her with hope and amazement, likely thinking she was their princess... and it hurt Celestia's heart. So many of them looked so awed... but it only made the fact so many of them looked pale, exhausted, hurt in the soul stand out all the more, like how sometimes a light in the shadows could only strengthen the darkness everywhere around it.

At her side, Princess Luna looked worriedly back and forth, whispering: "Freya, this... this sensation, I have never felt anything like it before. What do I sense?"

"It's more familiar to me, but I can't place it myself." Celestia replied quietly, shaking her head slowly and closing her eyes for a moment. "It's like something I've felt before, but... made more suffocating, more engulfing."

She stopped, then looked up as the sheriff looked up from where he was sitting on a chair in front of his home, a rifle falling out his lap as the mustached pony leapt up to his hooves before hurrying forwards, stumbling over his fallen weapon. "Princess Luna! Oh, I don't think I've ever been so happy to see anypony in my whole life! And... and is that... is that you, Princess Celestia?"

The ivory mare only smiled faintly as the sheriff gaped up at the armored pony, her rainbow mane twisting slowly backwards as Ratatoskr peered down from her shoulder. "No, my name is Freya. But I am here to help, if I can. We have others here as well, all strong allies..." She paused, looking towards Princess Luna, but when the sapphire mare bowed her head in deference, Celestia continued calmly: "I need to know what's going on in town, including who is missing and if possible, when they vanished. And a platoon of Royal Guard will be arriving tomorrow as well, they will need a place to stay."

She stopped, and as the sheriff only continued to stare up at her with amazement, she prompted gently: "Perhaps you could take me to where the last disappearance occurred? And while on the way, tell me about the strange phenomenon that's been happening in the mountain?"

"I... I... of course! Of course, yes, of course, right away!" the sheriff said hurriedly, nodding rapidly before he pointed down the road with a hoof, and Celestia calmly turned to follow with Princess Luna watching intently, Shining Armor, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie all striding along behind the winged unicorns. The pink earth pony seemed distracted by the town around them, looking uneasily at the ponies, the barricades that had been built here and there, the simple lack of joy... while Shining Armor, meanwhile, was looking at Celestia with newfound respect, as the sheriff rambled: "I'm... I'm glad to have help, believe me there, and I'm happy to help... however I can help! But... we've been up and down, and... well..."

"Take a moment to gather your thoughts, it's alright." Celestia said gently, and then she paused before glancing towards Ratatoskr, asking the squirrel in a quieter voice: "I know you understand me on some level, so please take a look around and come back to me if you find anything."

The red squirrel nodded a few times, then leapt quickly off Celestia and shot off down the street: only Princess Luna seemed to notice its departure, however, as the sheriff breathed slowly and looked ahead before he said finally, quietly: "This... ma'am, I don't know who you are, but Princess Luna, Miss... Freya... this isn't my fault. We've done everything in our power... _I've _done everything in my power to keep these ponies safe, and to help the buffalo out as I can. But no matter what we do... fences, traps, making the whole town jam into the tavern and any other community buildings where they can spend the night, however uncomfortable it is... it don't work."

"How many have gone missing?" Celestia asked quietly, and the sheriff looked down silently in shame. Princess Luna softened, but Celestia only said softly: "I need to know."

"Twenty-seven ponies. A big chunk of a little town... and a whole bunch of buffalo, too." the sheriff said quietly, and then he sighed and turned down a side street, motioning ahead with his head, and Celestia looked up, eyes immediately locking on a spot marked with a single, bright-red post that had been hammered into the dirt ground in front of a business. "We... we've been asking for help for a month now, but..."

"None of your letters were received by myself or Princess Celestia. We only recently became aware of the problem." Princess Luna said softly, shivering in surprise. "Twenty-seven ponies... why hasn't anyone tried to contact any nearby settlements, or attempt to come to Canterlot themselves?"

"What nearby settlements? Appleloosa is a frontier town still." The sheriff laughed dryly as they approached the marked spot, then he sighed and looked miserably up at the general store sitting on the corner, the red pole standing out starkly against the background of the building's faded green paint. "The owner was... finishing up for the night, had a few of his employees helping him lock up. That, and no pony really wants to walk these streets alone anymore. It wasn't even that late, but... the moment the sun sets, you won't see a soul on these streets, unless they're in a big group."

"Well... apparently there was... a... a commotion outside. Some... some kind of noise." The sheriff shuddered, eyes flicking to the side, and both winged unicorns recognized clearly he was trying to hide something from them, but for now neither commented. "Anyway, Starch, the owner, he... he kind of snapped. He grabbed a rifle and ran outside, saying he was gonna put a stop to this, and the stockboys said they heard a shot, and then it all went quiet. One of 'em went to the door, looked out, saw Starch standing right there, rifle in his hooves, just staring down the street... and then he was gone. Just vanished."

Celestia frowned at this, then she looked back and forth slowly before glancing at Princess Luna, saying quietly: "I'm going to take a look around."

"Of course. Sheriff, do you mind telling me a bit more about what's been happening here?" Princess Luna took over, and Celestia smiled a little despite herself: for all her differences, this Luna was still almost as sharp in a few ways as her little sister Brynhild.

The ivory mare stood for a moment by the red post, mulling over the sheriff's words as she looked back and forth: in one direction, the dirt street became what was little more than a series of dusty paths winding around tenant buildings, while in the other direction, the street was open, and there were several lamps that would have helped light up the road...

She faced in this direction, then looked back and forth before she noticed an irregularity, only a short distance away. The mare quickly strode towards this, then leaned down before she shivered as she reached a hoof slowly forwards, touching the splotch of blackness.

"Corruption." she whispered, and she understood that malevolence now, why it felt familiar. It was the same dark mire that ran through Scrivener's veins, except as she studied it, she understood clearly that this was even more concentrated, and somehow... different from Scrivener's. And as her eyes roved upwards, she noted that it had splattered over the street lamp as well, and even if she was generous in her estimation and thought the splatter had arced high and whatever had likely taken a bullet had been hit high up... she would guess that whatever had been hit had to at least be as large as she was. Maybe even larger.

As she leaned forwards, she noticed something strange as well: the corruption had bonded to the metal, seemed to be... pulsing, and alive. The ivory mare shivered a little at the sight of this, and then she concentrated, her horn glowing bright gold.

The same aura spread over the corruption on the pole, and it visibly boiled, making Celestia stumble backwards in surprise as the slime actually tried to fight off her magic before the mare concentrated harder, pouring more energy into the spell. And finally, grayness spread through the slime before it petrified completely.

"Impossible. It's alive... not sentient, but still... alive." Celestia whispered to herself, studying it silently, and then she glanced down as she felt something scrabble at her leg, her eyes widening... and then she sighed in relief, smiling faintly at the sight of Ratatoskr, the squirrel chittering at her before it leapt up and scrambled up to her shoulder. "Oh. I'm sorry, I thought..."

The squirrel only chittered, then leaned carefully up as Celestia tilted her head, feeling it putting its mouth to her ear before the rodent whispered quietly: "This is a bad place. There's poison everywhere."

"Take a message to Discombobulation, I know you'll be able to find him. Tell him about what I've found, and that we're going to need..." She was cut off as there was a rumble in the distance, and behind her the sheriff cursed weakly as Princess Luna and the other ponies all looked up in surprise.

Near the horizon, the sky had begun to turned a bruised black and purple, swirling, ill clouds spreading slowly outwards as flashes of poisonous light rumbled through them. Celestia grimaced at this sight, stepping slowly out onto the road so she could get a better view straight down the street and out of the small settlement, as Shining Armor slowly strode up beside her and whispered: "What in the name of Tartarus..."

But Celestia didn't know: all she could do was look out at the storm, studying it silently before she felt a hand gently settle on her shoulder, and she looked up somehow without surprise to see Discombobulation was now standing beside her, his metal fingers gripping tightly into her armored shoulder. She looked up at him, and he looked back at her before nodding silently once, and then the Draconequus vanished from the spot.

A moment later, Discombobulation reappeared near Luna Brynhild, who was standing outside among the other gathered ponies. Braeburn almost screamed at the sight of the Draconequus as Applejack and Big Mac both jumped, but Luna only looked up at him with a grimace, asking sharply: "What is it?"

"Celestia's scared, but as good at giving orders as ever, just like Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Of course, she didn't get a chance to finish her orders to me before I ran off, but I know what she wants me to say to you, anyway." Discombobulation paused, then mimicked Celestia's voice as he said calmly: "The town needs to be placed on full watch immediately. We also need to establish a base of operations. And I have found traces of concentrated corruption, which points to-"

"Tyrant Wyrms." Scrivener shivered, then gritted his teeth, looking out at the storm as he muttered: "That... that feels like Clockwork World to me. All I can think of is the machinery we saw, and how much of it seemed... alive..."

Luna nodded slowly as Twilight Sparkle shivered a bit, gazing over at them and asking worriedly: "But... Tyrant Wyrms... I mean, they can't be controlled, can they? They're parasites but they don't..."

"It's okay. It will be okay, Twilight, do not fear, whatever is going on we will figure it out." Luna Brynhild soothed quietly, and then she glanced at Discombobulation, instructing: "Go to Antares, and tell him to start bringing the supplies here. Braeburn has offered us his home to use as a base of operations and I am inclined to agree. We can make additional camp in the apple meadows as well."

The Draconequus nodded, then politely bowed before vanishing again: this time, he stumbled a little when he reappeared beside the parked train, grabbing at his chest and wheezing as he mumbled: "It's always so much more tiring when you have somewhere to be instead of nowhere to go..."

He shook himself out, then looked back and forth before groaning as he spotted the offloaded supplies, but no ponies nearby. The Draconequus strode moodily over to one of the crates and kicked it grumpily, then walked quickly past as he felt another pulse of unnatural, evil energies ripple through the air around him.

Whatever was in the distance, it scared him. It felt... wrong, and diseased, and worst of all, dead. It was the kind of place that normally he would scurry away from until he could no longer feel its presence, but where he was and what he was doing was far outside the norm anyway, so he guessed that for once he was going to have to be a big boy and try to pretend to be tough. And he definitely wasn't here just because he wanted to impress Tia, of course, and even less because he was worried about her walking into this whole den of snakes and saws and pointy bad things.

Discombobulation strode quickly to one of the holes in the half-complete wall, sticking his head out and feeling a little more relief than he wanted to admit at the sight of the four ponies staring off into the distance at the bruised sky and the flashes of unnatural light.

He looked at them for a moment, then called loudly: "This isn't platform nine and three-quarters, and I would much prefer if none of you put on your robes or wizard hats. But you can say 'arr' like a pirate if you want."

Antares looked over his shoulder uneasily, visibly shaken by the energy distortions, but Scarlet Sage only smiled faintly as she asked quietly: "What did Celestia have to say?"

"I... I did not go and see her." Discombobulation lied huffily, looking awkwardly back and forth before adding quickly: "I saw Scrivener Blooms, though, who is rather serious and upset. I do not entirely blame her, since... all of these current events are proving to be a little serious and upsetting. She says you're all supposed to come to where she is, and to bring the stuff with you. Remember, the yellow dot on your minimap indicates where you're supposed to go. The other icons indicate side-quests, which you really don't have time for right now."

"I know where the ranch is, if it's anywhere near what it's like in our world, I'll be able to find it." Apple Bloom said, and Antares nodded nervously, looking out at the sky again for a few moments.

Discombobulation grumbled a bit, then he shifted back and forth before muttering: "Oh fine. Come along, little ponies. This is only because I have nothing better to do, of course, but I'll take you there myself. Maybe I'll even carry something. Maybe not, though."

"Don't worry, Bob, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. I got it." Apple Bloom said easily, and Discombobulation gave her a sour look as the earth pony winked over at the Draconequus, and Scarlet Sage smiled despite herself as she followed her partner back into the train terminal.

"I hope you make a wrong left at Albuquerque like all the other sexually-dysfunctional rabbits, and end up being hunted by a fat man with an inability to pronounce words correctly and a double-barrel shotgun." Discombobulation mimed holding up a weapon and glaring down the sights, and then he paused and added dryly, glancing at Apple Bloom as she strode past: "I really don't like how many of my metaphors I owe you understanding to the psychotic Vasquez."

"Cowlick doesn't make guns anymore, though. Well. Correction, she doesn't make guns that kill on purpose anymore." Apple Bloom replied, shrugging a bit as she strode towards their offloaded supplies: crates that had been passed on to them from a guard post they had docked at, a few satchels that no one had bothered to take with them, some other odds and ends. "This'll need two trips. I don't understand why they decided to move the terminal away from the town, either... I saw there's still a set of tracks that must lead down to the platform actually in Appleloosa."

"Maybe they expected to expand more, Red, and it didn't work out." Scarlet Sage shrugged a bit, then smiled despite herself as Apple Bloom looked thoughtfully at the crate in front of her. "No. Don't do it."

"Don't do what?" Apple Bloom asked innocently, but she was grinning a little in spite of her best efforts to hide it before she stepped up beside the large wooden box and grasped it firmly, then grunted and quickly shifted, half-rolling it up onto her back and shaking her head out briskly. "Got it!"

"Dammit, Red." Scarlet Sage laughed and shook her head all the same as Meadowlark and Antares came in from outside, and both stared as Apple Bloom grinned over her shoulder at the other ponies, while Discombobulation simply huffed. "Okay, okay. Everypony, grab what you can before Apple Bloom kills herself."

"Oh hell, I'm fine. Sleipnir always made me carry more weight than this while training." Apple Bloom argued, and then she shifted a bit and added: "Just make sure you let me know if it looks like it's slipping. Think I got it balanced but it ain't like I can see or anything."

The others nodded, and between themselves, the three other ponies gathered up most of the satchels and equipment bags, while Discombobulation created a large strap on another crate and hauled it up over his metallic shoulder, looking haughtily down at Apple Bloom. The earth pony only huffed at him, though, then remarked mildly: "I helped out putting that arm of yours together with Cowlick, you know, so I get fifty percent of the credit for you being able to do that."

"You're just jealous that I'm Jax. Well. Half-Jax." Discombobulation paused meditatively. "I wonder if that's racist or not. But I'm saying it as a good thing. Unless that makes me the token black character who gets killed off at the start of every horror movie."

Antares looked up dumbly at this, the glossy-black unicorn blinking, and Discombobulation cleared his throat awkwardly and waved his free hand. "Just forget I said anything."

The stallion sighed tiredly as Meadowlark nudged him gently, and Apple Bloom shook her head as she carefully began to walk forwards. But once she was sure the large crate was fairly firmly balanced, she picked up speed a bit and then frowned a little as she stepped around a half-finished wall, adding thoughtfully: "You know, now that I'm up here... I think I see why this platform is here. Yeah, yeah, see those marks there? They were going to pave a road here... I think this was supposed to be a shipping terminal, not a passenger platform."

"Fascinating." Discombobulation said dryly, and when the engineer glared at him, he cleared his throat loudly and said awkwardly: "I apologize. I blame that ugly storm on the horizon, and the reek of malice in the air. It all lends to making me... well, I could really use a coffee is what I'm getting at, and I don't even like coffee all that much."

Apple Bloom grunted, then she and the Draconequus fell in step with each other, leading the group together as Scarlet Sage smiled and followed behind the two, while last came Meadowlark and Antares. The young couple were staying close, and Antares kept shooting nervous looks towards the storm at the horizon, even as Meadowlark said quietly: "Mir, it's gonna be okay."

"I just..." Antares didn't know how to put it into words: how strong that unnatural feeling had become with the storm on the horizon, or the way... he couldn't focus, how his mind was aching. It was like the energy in the air was amplifying his stress and frustration, and he shook his head hurriedly as he looked ahead silently, then smiled faintly when Meadowlark stepped close and stretched out a wing, half-wrapping it around him as she kissed his cheek quietly.

It reassured him, and he felt like even if he hadn't said anything, she all the same understood him. And as they strode quietly in the wake of the other ponies, he began to talk even before he realized what he was saying, explaining: "It's hurting me. It's getting in my head, because that energy feels... familiar, but warped. It feels like my Mom and Dad, but... wrong, and nasty, it's all the things I grew up with protecting me turned evil. Darkness... but not darkness like I grew up surrounded by."

"More than that, you sense something... more than that, don't you?" Meadowlark asked quietly, and Antares smiled faintly even as he nodded slowly, closing his eyes. "Look, we're going to deal with it... whatever it is out there. And we're going to do it together. I'm going to stay with you the whole time, by your side."

"I appreciate it, Meadowlark. More than I can say." Antares said softly, and then he shook his head and looked down with a quiet laugh, closing his eyes. "I've got this awful feeling about things, though... a feeling I just can't shake. Like something bad is going to happen."

"I hate it when you say that, because it usually ends up being true, Antares." Scarlet Sage murmured, looking uneasily over her shoulder, and Antares smiled wryly as he looked up at her before she sighed and tossed her own nervous glance in the direction of the storm. "Let's just... keep moving forwards for now. There's not a lot else we can really do, right?"

"Right." Antares said after a moment, and then he hesitated before looking up and asking quietly: "Scar... do you think Dad's going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I do." Scarlet said softly without hesitation, and then she smiled over her shoulder at Antares. "He's got Mom, and Twilight, and me and you, right? Not to mention all his other friends and family and... he's tough. You know Dad's tough."

Antares Mīrus nodded in agreement, then he glanced down hesitantly before Discombobulation said dryly from the front of the group: "Luna really has no purpose in life except to make as many people around him as miserable as possible. But because of that, he'll never be without a purpose in life. And if you have purpose, you can survive. He's going to be fine, and you're gonna go far, kid."

"Allonym said that last line to me once before." Antares said thoughtfully, and Discombobulation made a loud retching sound, making the stallion smile despite himself as Scarlet Sage rolled her eyes in amusement. "You can't still not like him."

"He'd want me to hate him. Whether he's dead or not." Discombobulation argued, looking moodily ahead. "Just being dead doesn't make you any less of a dick then you were in life. It just makes you dead. And by the way, that is my original quote, all my own thoughts, not taken from anywhere."

"So your original thoughts sound like Dad when he's in a bad mood?" Scarlet Sage asked mildly, and Discombobulation slowly turned a sour look on her, but she only shrugged innocently. "Hey, just saying."

The Draconequus grumbled a little, then he said sourly: "At least I don't require power tools to get off, little miss plug-in. Oh, wait, wait, I can do better than that." Discombobulation paused as Scarlet Sage looked sour and Apple Bloom glared at him, then he suddenly posed with one hand in the air, declaring in a chipper voice: "Strap on! Apply directly to the-"

"I'll apply my hoof up your ass if you don't stop." Apple Bloom interrupted grouchily, glaring over at him, and the Draconequus grumbled, the two glowering at each other as Scarlet Sage sighed and Antares tried desperately to think of something other than... _oh god oh god oh god. _"Anyway, I'll have you know that-"

"Look, there's the ranch up ahead, I'm going on ahead!" Antares shouted almost desperately, and then he shot off like a rocket, almost knocking both Apple Bloom and Discombobulation over as he charged through the desert and straight towards the ranch house, bags filled with equipment rattling loudly against his body.

To his surprise, although the ranch house was visible, it took him much longer to reach it than he'd expected: almost ten minutes, and most of that had been spent running. He wheezed as he reached the main yard, beginning to approach... and then he heard the distinct sound of a rifle cocking, looking slowly up to see both a grizzled Pegasus and the bore of a gun glaring at him.

Antares slowly swallowed, then he offered a weak grin, asking lamely: "You uh... you're not Braeburn by any chance, are you?" When his only response was the Pegasus narrowing his eyes, Antares cleared his throat. "Uh. Sorry, then, I'll... I'll just uh..."

"What are... idiot, that is my son!" Luna's voice shouted angrily, and Antares wheezed in relief as he looked up to see his mother approaching. The Pegasus grumbled moodily as he lowered his weapon, and the mare glared down at him, even as the ancient pony didn't so much as flinch. "And what manner of idiocy art thou practicing, in any event, pointing such ugly weaponry at any stranger who steps upon land that is not even thine own!"

"Oh, get out of my face, hag!" the old Pegasus snapped, glaring up at her, and Luna gaped down at the grizzled stallion as he huffed, sending rancid, whiskey-reeking breath washing out over her features. "This ain't a place for little girls playing dressup to-"

Luna growled, reaching out and ripping the rifle out of the Pegasus' hooves, almost knocking the old stallion over. He yelled and grabbed at it, both of them ignoring the other ponies that hurried over, but Luna held it childishly above her head, where the Pegasus couldn't reach with his wing broken. "How dare thee! Why, if thou weren't such a doddering, ancient wretch, I would bring mountains of pain tumbling down upon thy old, ugly head, great drunken coot!"

"Hey, hey, whoa, calm down now!" Braeburn managed to squeeze himself between the two ponies, and then he grinned lamely, looking back and forth as Antares watched lamely from the sidelines. "Look uh... okay, Tex, thank you for all the help but you can go on home for now, we got things here handled, right? And Miss Brynhild, it'd be mighty nice of you to just... pass that rifle back over."

"Very well." Luna said moodily, in a tone that Antares recognized meant trouble... and then Braeburn gaped as Luna gritted her teeth and slowly bent the rifle almost in half, the wooden stock splintering and the barrel warping before she grumpily held it down to Braeburn.

He took it with a look of disbelief, and the grizzled Pegasus leaned grouchily past the earth pony, then stared at the broken weapon before he let out a yell of frustration and spun around, spitting curses the whole time as he stomped away. And then Braeburn slowly turned the gun back and forth in his hooves and whimpered: "My rifle."

Luna's grin turned to puzzlement, and then she asked slowly: "Wait... _thy _rifle?"

"Yeah, it isn't Tex's... he's just been borrowing it, like how he lives in what was the old storage shed and well..." Braeburn stumbled to a halt, then looked awkwardly up at Luna, and Luna looked lamely back at the stallion.

Then Scrivener awkwardly strode up beside the two, saying carefully: "Don't worry, Braeburn, we'll uh... we'll get it fixed, okay? You just uh... don't worry about it or anything, really, we have a friend who is great with this kind of thing. Luna, let's go show Antares where he can store the things."

"Yes, yes. Uh. Come along, Antares. Where are the others, though?" Luna asked quickly, as Braeburn only continued to sit lamely in front of the house, as Applejack shook her head slowly and Big Mac walked over to pat his cousin gently on the back.

Antares smiled awkwardly, mumbling about how he'd hurried ahead; when the others arrived some fifteen minutes later, Discombobulation and Apple Bloom still arguing, it made it a little clearer why the stallion had done so. Luna, however, quickly stopped them from fighting by remarking that Twilight Sparkle had gone to fetch Celestia some time ago, meaning she would be arriving shortly, and the chimerical creature had hurriedly dropped his crate and volunteered to go and get the rest of the things from the train station.

Celestia arrived only a few minutes after Discombobulation left: Princess Luna was with her, but Twilight Sparkle had agreed to stay in town to begin setting up wards with Shining Armor's assistance. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were also eager to help, and were rounding up every capable pony they could find in town to assist defending Appleloosa.

Celestia already had a plan: something that surprised the ponies of this layer, but didn't Luna Brynhild or any of the others who knew all too well how sharp the mind of the ivory mare was. More than a plan, though, Luna Brynhild could feel that the Valkyrie fury had been awoken in her big sister's blood, and called for justice and revenge for these innocent ponies that had been preyed on by vicious, cowardly enemies. After all, she could feel that call herself... and she was all too eager to sate that hunger, and with luck, save the ponies of this layer from suffering any more than they already had.


	17. Zugzwang

Chapter Fifteen: Zugzwang

~BlackRoseRaven

The night was cold and dark, the temperature plummeting and making Luna shiver in disgust beneath her armor. She, Twilight Sparkle, and Scrivener Blooms were all sitting at a table of the tavern, which didn't seem to have much in the way of insulation or heat. Celestia was at the pool table with Shining Armor, Big Mac, and Rainbow Dash, and it seemed to be doing a world to help calm the nerves of the ponies of this layer to have the golden-armored mare simply playing an easygoing game of billiards against them. It probably also helped that the strange storm had finally settled in the distance, and for now things seemed all quiet.

Applejack was with Braeburn, Apple Bloom, Scarlet Sage, and Discombobulation, who were all currently back at the ranch with a few ponies and buffalo and grumbling, sour Tex. And Antares, Meadowlark, and Pinkie Pie were with the sheriff and the two ponies in total who had been brave and capable of stepping up to helping out with a patrol of the town.

The population of Appleloosa was resting fitfully: most ponies had locked themselves away back home. The only real exception to the rule seemed to be the bartender behind the counter, looking calm and stoic in his starched clothes as he cleaned glasses, served ponies, and hid how nervous these armored and armed ponies made him quite well.

Celestia, after all, had her sword set out atop one table, and Luna had cut herself a nice staff out of a tree branch, hardened it with magic, and then fused a large blade she'd taken from a broken pair of shears to form an ugly but undoubtedly-dangerous spear. The mishmashed weapon sat in a corner, with a few scattered, homemade explosives that Apple Bloom had put together while talking wryly about how she'd never imagined learning about Cowlick's 'hobbies' would end up being so helpful.

Then Rainbow Dash cursed as Celestia sank the eight ball, before glaring over at her in frustration and saying sourly before she could stop herself: "I get this feeling that you're good at almost everything, for some reason."

"Aye, that describes my annoying big sister well. Give her a stick and she will conquer a country of knights." Luna paused meditatively, then added thoughtfully: "Well, the stick does not really factor into the equation in that example. Celestia enjoys burning things."

"I do not." Celestia gave her younger sibling an amused look, then she shook her head and gazed over the billiards table, adding softly as she set down her pool cue: "And it's all just math and momentum. Simple applied physics."

"I'm sure that makes them feel better, Celestia. Thy attempts at humility are only insulting to us who can see that 'tis really just Celestia talking about what a genius she is again." Luna Brynhild said dryly, and the ivory mare sighed before her sapphire sibling added thoughtfully: "Still, I suppose thou art, and I am often less than humble myself, so... I am not one to complain. At least not on a night where there is bloodletting of the vile to be had."

Scrivener shook his head slowly, then all the ponies present glanced up at a particularly loud rumble, the stallion murmuring: "The storm must still be going on... and that noise... it must be earth-shattering up close."

"Not necessarily." remarked the bartender, and all eyes turned curiously towards the stallion, who shrugged and calmly began to wipe down the bar as he explained: "The mountains might be magnifying the sound, and the desert is nothing but open space. Sound travels faster and further in a desert."

The stallion glanced at Celestia, who nodded once before the mare added quietly: "Either way, we'll find out what's at the root of this tomorrow evening, whether or not we find out what's going on tonight."

Luna grunted in agreement, grinning slightly as Rainbow Dash and Shining Armor both looked up, before the Pegasus asked hesitantly: "Hey, are you... are you sure that you don't want us coming with you? I mean, okay, so maybe we won't be the greatest use to you guys depending on what's out there, but... we aren't weak, either."

Celestia only smiled at this, then she shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "If I thought you were weak, I wouldn't have allowed any of you to come with us at all. But your duty is to protect your people, your Equestria. We don't know what's out there, and there's no guarantee that while we're mounting an attack on the enemy base, whatever forces have been preying on Appleloosa will all be drawn to us. It's even possible that whatever's happening out there in the wild has nothing to do with what's been happening here in town, little as I like to imagine that possibility."

Shining Armor grimaced, but he nodded all the same before finally tossing a salute to her. "And you know it's my honor to assist however I can, ma'am."

"Freya. Just Freya is fine. Or I suppose Celestia works as well, as the Princess herself isn't here." The ivory mare paused, then she glanced over at Luna as the sapphire mare gazed up warmly. "But it's funny how used I've already gotten to Freya again."

Luna looked delighted as Twilight Sparkle gazed up with a soft smile, and Scrivener shook his head with a quiet laugh. And for a few moments, there was a peaceful silence, before Big Mac asked quietly: "What do we do if something... happens to y'all?"

Shining Armor and Rainbow Dash both winced, but Big Mac looked steadily across at Celestia, who met his gaze with her own soft amethyst eyes. She understood what he meant, and why he was concerned, even if it was a question no one wanted to ask and no one wanted to consider... but if anything, that made her respect him all the more for asking it. "I don't mean any disrespect by what I'm about to say, first of all. But if my friends and I fail, and none or few of us return... you must evacuate Appleloosa immediately unless instructed otherwise. You must go to Canterlot, and warn Princess Celestia, and prepare for the worst."

"But we are not going to fail." Luna stated quietly, looking up with confidence and nodding firmly once. "We are not about to be defeated by a group of mechanical puppets too stupid to understand their puppeteer is long dead."

_Oh, if only life were so simple... _Valthrudnir mocked inside Scrivener Blooms' mind, and the earth pony shifted uncomfortably as he caught a vision of the _Jötnar _reclining calmly back in a silver throne, a cold smile on his features. _Tell me, Scrivener Blooms. Would you like me to tell your fortune? Or how about you abandon the trivialities of the real world to test your philistine mind in a short, entertaining, and... shall we say... life-affecting game against me?_

_You don't seem overly concerned about what's going on in this layer_. Scrivener Blooms thought back clearly, keeping his eyes down as Twilight Sparkle looked at him intensely, and Luna's own eyes were drawn slowly towards her husband even as she continued to boast. _Here I thought you'd be telling us all how screwed we are._

Valthrudnir chuckled quietly... and then Scrivener felt a painful static tear through his mind before his blood turned to ice in his veins as he felt a pair of cold hands grip into his shoulders, and his mouth went dry as he slowly looked up with a tremble to see the _Jötnar _was standing behind him. All fourteen feet of Valthrudnir loomed over him as the giant leaned down, down, down, to whisper softly in his ear: "Pathetic little mortal... did you ever consider that the reason I'm not proclaiming my inevitable victory in the game of war... is because these pawns you're already so terrified of are not from a game of my design?"

"What?" Scrivener whirled around and almost toppled out of his chair, getting surprised looks from the other ponies, but Valthrudnir was gone. Of course the _Jötnar _had never been there, it had all been an illusion, but it had seemed, _felt_ so real...

Scrivener gritted his teeth as Valthrudnir laughed loudly in his mind, and then the earth pony shook his head quickly and headed towards the door, muttering awkwardly: "I just... I just need some air for a minute, sorry, I'll... I'll be right back."

Without waiting for any response, Scrivener shoved out through the doors and stumbled into the street, breathing hard... and then he flinched as he looked to the side and saw Valthrudnir leaning calmly against a wall. The vision was almost perfect, only the faintest hint of distortion visible when the ivory dragon moved as he remarked: "I can't believe I'm actually pointing this out to you, idiot mortal. I can't believe I'm being so generous as to not simply let you flounder and die a miserable death somewhere out there in the desert, with Freya and Brynhild and all the other whores..."

"Shut up!" Scrivener hissed, fighting back the urge to yell as he stormed towards the illusion... then cursed in pain when Valthrudnir reached down and seized him by the scalp, yanking the earth pony's head back to glare down into his eyes before slowly pulling upwards.

Or rather, it _felt _like pulling, as his nerves cried out and his skin crawled, but his mane wasn't torn out of his scalp and he wasn't lifted onto his hooves. Yet all the same, Scrivener found himself trying to stretch his head higher, as if that would quell the agony in his skull as the dragon said distastefully: "Do not raise your voice to me. It's becoming easier and easier for me to manipulate your physiology, especially as you grow more anxious and your oh-so-volatile feral little emotions start to get out of control. And with how violently you react when I so much as choose to speak to you, it's almost as if your undisciplined mind desires for me to break it into little pieces... or perhaps it's more a betrayal of your body, which while animal and crude still recognizes the abuses you lead it into on a regular basis thanks to the guidance of your faulty mentality."

"You could have spared yourself about fifty words there by just saying 'you're stupid...' stupid." Scrivener retorted... and then Valthrudnir snarled and slammed a loafer-clad foot up into Scrivener's throat, and the earth pony choked as he felt a blast of pain run through his neck and his throat clench.

He stumbled a little, but no force had accompanied the blow, only pain: it was like Valthrudnir had learned to affect his nerves, to make him _feel_ things where he struck, but of course there was no real force behind any of them. It was just pain, it was just his own nervous system being hijacked and rewired by the monstrous _Jötnar _as Valthrudnir asked icily: "Now would you like a demonstration of what it feels like if I reach into your chest and squeeze your heart? Your nervous system is very, very primitive, and very easy to tamper with. To me, you're nothing but a set of piano keys I can play however I want to get what I desire."

Scrivener glared up at him the _Jötnar_, who looked back down at him darkly, before the stallion lowered his head and muttered: "So you can hurt me. Big deal. Everyone already beats on me anyway. Besides, the imagery of you wanting to play me like a piano is much more disturbing to me."

The dragon wrinkled his muzzle in disgust, but then he took a slow breath before calmly crossing his arms, saying softly: "I think you fail to grasp one important piece of information here with your insectile mind, and your inability to work through the simplest of logic problems. If I so desire, I can take away your sight. I can remove your ability to hear. I can nullify your emotions-"

"No, you can't." Scrivener muttered, and when Valthrudnir narrowed his amber eyes dangerously, the stallion looked coldly up and said quietly: "If you could really modify my emotions however you wanted, you wouldn't be working so hard to put me in stress circles, or screwing with me like this. You'd just break my mind and take over."

"Well, very good, you graduated to making preschool level logical deductions." Valthrudnir said sourly, spreading his arms wide and leaning down with a look of disgust. "Would you like a gold star for that, mortal? Or how about an extra five minutes of nap-time?"

"I'll just take an extra cookie at recess, thank you." Scrivener replied acidly, and the two glared at each other before Scrivener took a slow breath, then closed his eyes and muttered: "You won't kill me. I know you won't kill me. And I know it's not just because you're too egotistical to allow yourself to die, even if killing yourself took out me and Luna and Twilight. It's because you want me to suffer."

"Yes, those are two of my primary reasons for keeping you alive. That, and when I do escape..." The _Jötnar _visibly bit back his words, then he cursed in disgust before muttering to himself. "No, enough. Believe it or not, pony... I'm coming to you with olive branch extended."

"Are you going to whip me with it? Because I'm not into that." Scrivener said dryly, looking moodily up at the dragon. "Also, any branch you bring me isn't real, so it's a nice gesture and all but... I'll pass."

Valthrudnir visibly twitched, a seething snarl spreading over his face before he clenched his hands into fists. "It's a metaphor, you pathetic, ignorant little wretch!"

"Yeah, I know. And I was responding to your metaphor, actually." Scrivener replied, looking moodily up at Valthrudnir, who stared at him before Scrivener asked in a falsely-kind voice: "Oh, did I go over your poor head? Here, let me explain. I said 'any branch you bring me isn't real,' yes? Well, that's _also _a metaphor, and it's for you being a big fat liar. Just like when I say 'I'll pass,' what I really mean is fu-"

Valthrudnir backhanded the earth pony, and the pain that blasted through Scrivener's mind was so savage it made him cry out and stagger to the side, tripping over his own hooves and falling to the dirt with a curse. His entire brain felt afire with agony as he shivered violently on the ground, gurgling weakly before his eyes widened in shock as he realized that while every part of his face and head and brain felt like they just been shoved through a wood chipper, his tongue had gone completely numb.

It felt like a dead worm in his mouth, and Scrivener shivered and moaned weakly before he slowly forced his head up... and while the pain from his sparking nerves was slowly throbbing down, his tongue remained limp and stupid, the pony accidentally biting it and only noticing because his jaws refused to close all the way.

Then he stared up at the dragon as Valthrudnir smiled coldly at him, polishing his claws against his suit as he said derisively: "What's wrong, Nihete? Don't you have some witty remark to make? Some sophisticated banter? One of your ever-famous intelligent points about how you're not actually a drooling little maggot happily gorging yourself upon the feces of society?"

Valthrudnir cupped one side of his head as if pretending to listen, and Scrivener glared furiously up at the dragon before the _Jötnar _snorted derisively and straightened, adjusting the lapels of his suit and saying dismissively: "But I've wasted enough time generously entertaining the foolish notion that you are worthy of even my ridicule. Rather, Nihete, shut up like a good little puppet and listen to me."

Scrivener Blooms snarled... or rather, he tried to. What came out instead was a gurgling, half-choked growl around his useless tongue, and the dragon simply ignored this as he continued calmly: "You see, Nihete... while we do not share the most tenable position in the Nine Worlds, and loathe as I am to admit this, I would rather be alive – even trapped in an ignorant and stupid philistine like yourself, whom I have _such _delight in debating – than dead and gone. And unfortunately, I cannot currently think of a better place where to safeguard myself. After all, here I maintain some important control over your – rather, _our_, as it unfortunately has become_ –_ shared body, and I am also safe from the Valkyries and other unpleasantries.

"But as you and Brynhild continue to throw yourselves mindlessly into danger, putting yourselves at risk for complete strangers..." Valthrudnir didn't try to hide his disgust or disdain, which just made Scrivener snarl further. "Unfortunately, I am faced with a paradox. Do I assist you, the pony who would so arrogantly hold me as his archnemesis, even though by no means is a wretched, cheating little mortal _animal _worthy of being called my antithesis, no matter whether or not his bride is a Valkyrie whore-"

Scrivener spun around and began to stride off, cursing in a muffled voice and shaking his head angrily back and forth, and Valthrudnir only snorted in disdain before he began to quickly stride after the charcoal stallion, saying disgustedly: "I am inside your mind, moron. You cannot simply walk away from this discussion."

The earth pony turned with a muffled roar around his numbed tongue and flung himself at Valthrudnir, but he only passed uselessly through his legs, doing nothing but distorting the illusion slightly before he flopped to the road with a grunt, shivering on the dirt street before he clenched his eyes tightly shut. And as he lay there, aware of the _Jötnar's _image standing behind him and looking down at him coldly and impatiently, he had to fight back the tears wanting to form in his eyes and swallow down pain far worse than the physical agonies the monster had put him through.

Here he lay, beaten by a ghost in his mind that wouldn't stop talking, wouldn't shut up, and held some mysterious agenda over him and his family. Here he lay, unable to do or say anything to save himself, or fight back against this goddamned monster. He couldn't even scream properly now, he couldn't hurt him, he couldn't escape him, he was powerless. And feeling powerless again made him feel like the little worthless foal he had been. The little stupid, useless child that Bramblethorn had told him again and again he was, and behind him was standing his tormentor, a stupid bully who thought he was better than everyone else, just like his father... and just like his father, someone who no matter what Scrivener did, would always be see him as scum, he would always be beneath, and he would be made to feel that way each and every single day.

There was no escaping it. No escaping the garden shop, or his childhood. No escaping the fact he was just a stupid slave hoof. And whether he was Scrivener Blooms, published warrior poet from Looking Glass Equestria, or Nihete, tyrannical Clockwork Pony created by Valthrudnir for who knew what ends... either way, he was just goddamn... worthless.

He clenched his eyes shut... then twitched in surprise as behind him, Valthrudnir said quietly: "I would not create a worthless object."

Slowly, Scrivener looked silently over his shoulder, and the _Jötnar_ looked moodily down at the stallion, his amber eyes regarding him coldly and strangely before he reached awkwardly up and rubbed slowly at his neck. Then the dragon bared his teeth in a frustrated look, turning his eyes away and saying disgustedly: "Oh, glorious, Nihete is crying. Yes, that goes to truly prove what an incredible success you have been."

Scrivener slowly picked himself up, shaking himself out as he realized the pain had faded away and he could feel his tongue again. He worked his jaws a few times slowly, looking nervously up at Valthrudnir, and the dragon only looked contemptibly back down... but there was discomfort in his amber eyes as well, as he said irritably: "Just get up on your wretched little hooves, pathetic little pony, keep your mouth closed and your ears open, I do not have the time or energy to deal with your weak little emotional outbursts."

The stallion grimaced, shivering once as hatred and fury and despair all tangled and twisted inside of him, before he finally forced himself to take a slow breath and calm down. He had almost lost it there for a moment, and it wouldn't've done anything but make his situation worse. And yet even in the depths of his pain and frustration and all the other stresses Scrivener was feeling right now, he felt... confused, too. He kept looking at Valthrudnir in the corner of his eye, and the dragon – for once – wasn't monologuing even though there was clearly nothing Scrivener could do to stop him. He was just silent, looking like he was gathering his thoughts, maybe even struggling with something.

They looked at each other warily, and then Valthrudnir suddenly said abruptly: "I am not a bully. Ymir was nothing but a bully, always pushing his ideas and disregarding all my own, no matter how superior they were. I will not be compared to him."

Scrivener frowned slowly, and then Valthrudnir added disgustedly: "And in the interests of survival, I seem to have no choice except to warn you, insect, in the smallest words I can muster: this is not my doing. Whatever is out there... it is not of my personal design. My designs do not attract attention unless attention is meant to be attracted."

The stallion was silent, and then Valthrudnir reached up and adjusted his bolo tie. Scrivener frowned as he studied the figure of the _Jötnar_, and then he asked finally, as the white-scaled entity's hands drew away from the wolf-head clasp: "Why do you still wear Ymir's seal if you hated him so much?"

Valthrudnir's only response was to moodily raise a hand and snap his fingers, vanishing from sight, and Scrivener sighed tiredly as he slumped a little. He began to turn towards the doors... and then his ears pricked up and a chill ran through his body as he heard... something.

There was something carrying through the night air. Something that he couldn't quite lock on to. Something that sounded like... a voice, the words rising and falling in pitch, but inaudible. And whatever the hell it was, it sounded like it was coming from the other side of town.

Luna ran out the door a moment later, spear at the ready, followed by Celestia and Twilight Sparkle. Shining Armor was the next to run out after them, the stallion frowning worriedly as he asked: "What is it? Is something here?"

"Quiet." Celestia instructed, and Shining Armor fell silent even as Big Mac and Rainbow Dash both appeared in the doorway, before the ivory mare closed her eyes and bowed her head forwards. Luna and Scrivener looked at her apprehensively while Twilight stared out towards the source of the noise, as the mare took a slow breath, concentrating on the sound.

"It's coming from... yes. If Antares is on schedule, his patrol will encounter it." Celestia said quietly, and when Luna gritted her teeth and began to step forwards, the ivory mare immediately reached out and caught her by the shoulder, saying softly: "No. We have to wait here. We don't know what they're up against, but trust in your son. He's strong."

"It is not that I do not trust in him, Celestia... it is that I do not desire to see him hurt, or leave him without assistance, should he need it." Luna replied sharply, and Scrivener shifted uneasily before the sapphire mare cursed under her breath, looking up at her sister almost pleadingly. "He is my son! I must go to him and-"

"And you are my sister. You were all my sisters, when I led the Valkyries. Yet sometimes I had to stay back and let you fight alone, and couldn't interfere. Some things... we must do on our own. Give him a chance." Celestia said gently, and then she looked up silently as a loud scream echoed through the night, Luna's eyes blazing and Scrivener gritting his teeth as Twilight Sparkle trembled. "I know it's hard. But he needs this chance."

Luna cursed under her breath, but closed her eyes and nodded even as Twilight bit her lip and looked fearfully forwards again, and Scrivener didn't know what to even think as he gazed almost desperately down the street, towards the source of the noise... towards, where on the far side of town, Antares Mīrus was standing at the ready in the middle of the dusty street, a weathered church on one side and an abandoned schoolhouse on the other.

Meadowlark swallowed thickly, but held her own as Pinkie Pie looked back and forth fearfully, breathing hard. The sheriff and the two ponies they had rounded up to help were staring around and trembling in terror, and Antares cursed as that screaming sounded again, the horrible voice rising and falling as it howled incoherent words, seeming to come from everywhere around them at once.

"Defensive formation!" Antares ordered sharply over his shoulder, and then he grimaced when the sheriff only looked at him stupidly. "Draw your weapons, turn around! Back-to-back, form a circle, keep your eyes open!"

The sheriff fumbled his rifle off his back, breathing hard as he did so, no longer questioning the stallion or his youth with the crispness of Antares' voice. The other two stallions did the same as well: one of them had his own carbine, while the other had a crossbow. Meadowlark, meanwhile, quickly reached up and adjusted the rawhide and wood bracer around one foreleg, ensuring it was secure before a thin, dangerous needle sprung out of the top, the Pegasus grimacing as she looked apprehensively back and forth.

Pinkie Pie, meanwhile, was trying to shrink back a little, but Antares quickly leaned towards her, saying quietly: "Just keep your eyes open, and I won't let anything happen to you. But all of you, we have to keep our eyes open, and-"

"How my blood boils in my veins, thirsting for revenge! Oh, pale moon, grant me strength, and shine down your curse on those who have wronged me!" the voice screamed, and Antares snarled at the jagged rhythm of its words, suddenly distinguishable, suddenly... _close. It's close, but where the hell is it? _"Oh, for, f-for love, they say, but it was not love, but the filthy ego that did compel him to s-s-steal her from me!"

The last word broke off into a scream, and then lunatic, raving laughter that echoed all around them, and then Antares cursed under his breath before he shouted: "Come out, whoever you are! Surrender peacefully and you will not be harmed!"

He was only greeted by silence... and Antares frowned as the entire world seemed to go still for a few moments. The stallion's eyes flicked back and forth, and then he nervously took a few steps away from the group, reaching up a hoof at the same time to signal for them to stay in position.

The silence spiraled out for almost a minute, and then Antares looked up with a curse as a loud clanging filled the air, and the stallions jumped, the sheriff firing off his rifle into the air and falling over as Pinkie shrieked. But it was only the bell of the church, ringing loudly away, and Antares glared at this, striding towards the broken fencing around the church and looking up at the listing tower.

Then he shook his head slowly and turned around, seeing Pinkie and Meadowlark, and the two stallions, and...

Antares stumbled, then his mouth fell open and a shiver went through his body as one of the stallions slowly looked to the side, before falling backwards with a whimper. Meadowlark looked just as shocked, and Pinkie paled, shaking her head wildly as the last stallion only looked blankly around.

The sheriff's rifle lay on the ground, but the stallion himself was gone... gone, except for a splatter of blood on the ground. No one had heard or seen or sensed anything, despite him being right there, next to them, and Antares breathed hard in and out as he felt a cold shiver of fear run through his body, whispering as the bell continued to toll: "That... no... that can be possible..."

But all that greeted him in return was silence, and the sight of the fallen, blood-smeared rifle; the undeniable reality of what had happened, no matter how impossible it seemed.

* * *

The morning preparations were silent, after a long, sleepless night spent searching the town on high alert. But there had been no sign of the sheriff, or his attacker, or the thing that had come screaming through the night. Just the cold night, lit by the pale moon and stars above, that watched the events unfolding below with their twinkling apathy.

No one could comfort Antares, but the stallion had at least started channeling his frustration as he helped Apple Bloom finish packing the equipment that would be necessary for the trek across the desert. He was anxious to get moving, and to try and prove himself again, and Luna couldn't blame him: she was anxious to go herself.

The sun had just begun to rise, and Celestia and Shining Armor were currently at the train platform with Princess Luna, waiting for the arrival of the platoon of soldiers Princess Celestia had sent them. Once their own Celestia gave them their orders, she would join Antares, Scrivener Blooms, Twilight Sparkle and of course Luna Brynhild on the trek across the desert. Scarlet Sage, Apple Bloom, and Meadowlark would be staying back to assist with defending the town, as would the ponies of this layer.

Scarlet Sage was grouchy at being left behind, but knew it was for the best: Meadowlark also didn't like the notion of having to stay, but considering what had happened last night and the hard march they would be making, she knew they didn't really have a better option. She could do more here in town, and while the others were gone, she could begin making salves and medicines, just in case.

It wouldn't be long now before the military train arrived... a train loaded with Royal Guard, the soldiers on board calm and unaware of what they were getting into. All they knew was that they were being sent to Appleloosa, where they would be placed under the command of Captain Shining Armor to assist with defending a frontier town against outside incursions. None of them understood the seriousness of what they were approaching, and all of them were relaxed, chatting easily with each other. It didn't seem any different from any field exercise they had done, after all.

There was more than one platoon: sixty troops in total filled the passenger cars of the armored train, as it rumbled at high speed through the wasteland. The engines were amplified by magic so it could move faster than the regular steam engines like the Friendship Express, so the engineer didn't have to work as hard to keep the furnace burning as he checked the time, then returned his gaze to watch through the windshield.

Then he frowned curiously as a vibration ran through the train, approaching a side window and looking out into the desert: there wasn't much to be seen, though, and he shrugged after a moment, blaming the old tracks before he turned around just as something hammered viciously into the roof. He had enough time to begin to look up in surprise before a black claw ripped through the metal like it was paper, and then he saw no more.

There was a faint banging and a crashing, but none of the soldiers paid any attention to it: the train rumbled and jounced often as it was, after all. They continued to talk until a lieutenant strode up through their cabin, calling clearly: "Come on, colts, enough gossiping like fillies! Get on your gear and get ready to move out, we arrive at the destination in ten!"

The lieutenant reached the sliding door leading to the engine, shoving it open... and then freezing as he saw a massive, awful _thing _in front of him. Slowly, his eyes roved upwards, an undeniable, terrible fear curling through his system as all chatter stopped behind him, drawing his eyes weakly over the beast until he was staring up past the drooling, grinning jaws of the godawful monster and into its violet eyes...

Celestia cocked her head curiously from where she stood outside the terminal so she could watch for the train. It was just on the horizon now, approaching... very quickly, she thought. She frowned a little at this, feeling like something was off as she narrowed her amethyst eyes... before they widened in horror as she realized that the smoke wasn't just coming from the stack on top of the train. The train itself was on fire, and if anything, it wasn't slowing down... it was _accelerating._

The ivory mare spun around and charged into the station, heading straight for where Princess Luna and Shining Armor were looking curiously up before the ivory mare's horn began to glow as she shouted over the howl of the approaching train: "Get down, now!"

The two stared in shock for a moment... and outside, the train bounced and shrieked along the track, almost dislodging itself before it tore into the terminal and smashed into the empty train car that had been left behind, striking with such violence it reduced the car to shrapnel and the engine all but exploded. Chunks of metal flew in all directions as burning and wrecked passenger cars were flung like toys into the terminal, crashing through the half-finished building as they crunched and warped like cans from the sheer force they had been thrown by.

As the building collapsed in a blast of smoke and rubble, one empty passenger car flipped violently through the air, sailing in a high arc before it crashed down on the edge of the road leading into Appleloosa with a clang. Other pieces of train littered the area, the remains of the abandoned passenger train car smashed more than halfway through one wall like a broken bone jutting through skin.

Slowly, the dust settled as smoke wafted upwards, twisting and curling towards the sky... and then there was a flash of light and a burst of sound and force, a crater blown in the wreckage as Celestia snarled and arched her back, then trembled once and slumped, panting weakly. Blood dripped from her mouth and one of her ears as Shining Armor and Princess Luna both slowly stood with shivers of horror, and the ivory mare shook her head slowly as she murmured: "It seems we have... a problem."

"This... this... no..." Shining Armor whispered, shaking his head in disbelief before he looked over his shoulder at Princess Luna, who had the same shellshocked expression on her face. "No... they can't... the train, but... the train was..."

"Something clearly happened. Someone didn't want any interference here..." Celestia stopped, then spat a stream of blood to the side, her vision going blurry for a moment before she steadied herself. She had used up a lot of strength shielding them from the crash... of course, the fact that one of the train cars had hit her shield head-on hadn't helped her conserve her energy. "I need to investigate and... Shining Armor, please escort Princess Luna back to town."

"No, we have to look for survivors! These were my soldiers, Celestia, I..." The unicorn stallion was cut off when the ivory mare reached up and touched his shoulder silently, looking down at him with amethyst eyes that understood his pain all too well.

"And if you want to honor them, then you have to continue to do your duty." she said softly, and when the stallion gritted his teeth, she said quietly: "If something attacked this train, and it wasn't just some accident... that _something_ might still be out there right now. Either heading into town to attack Appleloosa or perhaps retreating through the desert. I'm in no shape right now to make the journey, but my sister is only waiting for word to leave. If we move quickly, she might be able to catch up to whatever did this."

Shining Armor hesitated for a moment longer, looking back and forth through the rubble of the station, and then he swallowed and saluted sharply before turning to Princess Luna. The sapphire mare looked up uneasily at Celestia, but she nodded herself after a moment, saying quietly: "I'll send a message to my sister and tell her what happened. She'll figure out a way to help."

"I hope so. Now go." Celestia said quietly, and the two ponies nodded before turning and hurrying away. The ivory mare watched them run towards the town, and then she closed her eyes and said quietly: "You should go with them."

"No, Tia. I'd rather stay here. One wounded little pony is always a better target than two healthy ones, after all... that's the law of the savannah. Assuming they have ponies out there." Discombobulation replied softly from where he was now quietly sitting behind her. Celestia smiled faintly as she looked over her shoulder at him, and Bob cleared his throat a little before rubbing at his neck awkwardly and murmuring: "I've learned to put my discomfort aside. It's not much harder than giving up my pride, which of course I lost long ago along with my dignity and self-respect when I was enslaved by silly little Twilight Sparkle."

"You were never a slave." Celestia said softly, and Discombobulation smiled a little as he hopped to his feet, walking over to her and looking down at her silently.

"I was a slave to you." he replied after a moment, and then he awkwardly looked away even as she reached up and touched his waist gently. "But... well, let's put things aside for now, shall we, and... you can pretend you're a crime scene investigator from the land of sunshine and oranges, and I'll pretend that I'm a mentalist, and together we'll crack this case, Agent Lisbon."

Celestia nodded slowly, and even as emotion lingered in her eyes, she asked in a quiet, serious voice: "What do you sense?"

Discombobulation opened his mouth, then slowly closed it as he met her eyes before smiling faintly. "Something bad enough that even I think a joke would be inappropriate right now. What does that tell you?"

"That things are more dangerous than I would like. I only hope that..." She broke off as he realized she wasn't sure exactly what she hoped: all her desires felt conflicting, with the unknown they faced and the worries that danced through her mind, before she smiled faintly and closed her eyes. "Well, I'm sure you understand."

Discombobulation nodded, and then the two turned, striding side-by-side towards the smoldering wreckage of the ruined, melted engine as Celestia thought of her sister... her sibling, who the moment she received the message from Shining Armor, tossed one of their equipment satchels on and levitated her makeshift spear beside her, calling quickly: "We move out, now!"

Scrivener Blooms grunted as he picked up the other satchels, and Twilight's horn glowed as she glanced at him and tightened the clasps and belts quickly around the stallion. He nodded in thanks as Antares looked up in surprise even as he shared a quick goodbye with Meadowlark, then the young stallion winced and stumbled into a run when his parents took off, hurrying after them as Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom both called 'good luck' to the group.

He fell in pace with his parents quickly, however, following behind the three as Luna ran in the lead, Scrivener and Twilight on either side as they ran down the street, the young stallion managing out: "Wait, where... where are we..."

"Straight to the mountains, to the enemy's lair." Luna replied sharply, her eyes focused on the horizon and spear floating beside her. "We run as far and hard as we dare, then march the rest of the way... with the hope that on the path, we overtake whatever enemy did this so we may punish it first for its treachery."

Antares looked back and forth, breathing a little harder as he followed in the wake of the three ponies, before he asked almost desperately: "But... wait... what about Aunt Tia-"

"Celestia will be fine... if anything, only disappointed that she will have to stay behind to help keep an eye on the town, but time is of the essence now! The enemy may be vulnerable, and we must strike while the opportunity presents itself!" Luna replied immediately, and Antares nodded a little, still feeling a twitch of unease... and yet excitement, too. Here he was, with those ponies he looked up to, and being given a chance to fix what had happened last night and prove himself for real this time...

But after almost an hour of pushing themselves as hard as they could, they caught no traces of any enemy even as they crossed the desert on the straightest path towards the ominous mountains in the distance. There were dark thunderheads brewing around the mountains, but no rumbling, and no flashes of light, at least: merely splotches of thick blackness swirling against the otherwise blue and cloudless sky.

They slowed their pace as Luna cursed under her breath, looking back and forth with both frustration and incredulity before she glanced at Twilight Sparkle, who nodded hesitantly before her horn began to glow. Antares looked dumbly at his parents, then sighed a little as Luna looked at Scrivener, and the stallion shrugged as they traded some communication, before the glossy-black unicorn said clearly: "Mom."

Luna looked over her shoulder in surprise, frowning a little... before rolling her eyes in understanding with a grumble. "Oh damnation, I apologize, Antares. I do not mean to neglect thee, but 'tis of little importance. I asked Twilight to scan the area before and ahead of us with magic, that is all... I cannot believe that something would outpace us through all this accursed land. I do not care how familiar it is with the terrain... we were moving at great speed, and with how flat this great sandbox is I expected to at least be able to see our opposition."

"Yeah. I understand." Antares glanced nervously over his shoulder, sensing what his mother implied: that if they hadn't been completely wrong about their enemy returning to base, maybe it had expected them to follow or spotted them somehow and was now trying to sneak up behind them, or laying in ambush.

Or maybe they had just been wrong... but Antares didn't think so. And even if the enemy took a rambling, wider path back to what was likely the position of its stronghold... all around them was reddish sand and dirt and cacti, with precious few landmarks and ridges to hide behind. Unless their enemy was tireless as well as faster than them, he couldn't imagine how the hell it could escape being seen.

"I... no. I thought I caught something..." Twilight said hesitantly, and Luna looked up sharply before the Lich shook her head slowly, frowning nervously as she looked out into the distance. "But it was just there for a moment, only a short distance in front of us..."

Luna growled in frustration, looking back and forth, but there was no sign of anything... and finally, she sighed tiredly and dropped her head, muttering: "Perhaps 'twas some desert creature then, bolting into hiding."

Twilight nodded hesitantly, and then the glow died out from around her horn as the four continued onwards, Antares shifting uncomfortably back and forth. But for the most part, their march was quiet, with only the occasional moment of conversation, and usually it was to ask for one of the canteens so they could refresh themselves.

Luna Brynhild was thinking hard, doing her best to ignore the growing, sweltering heat as Scrivener kept his eyes forwards, breathing hard but not letting himself slow down. Antares didn't seem to mind the desert air too much, and Twilight only grumbled on occasion when the sand irritated her stitching.

Around mid-afternoon, Luna looked over her shoulder at her son, who glanced up curiously before the sapphire mare nodded once and said quietly: "We have made good time. The desert distances are hard to judge, but... the mountains feel close, do they not?"

Antares looked up after a moment, studying said mountains, and then he nodded slowly: they didn't look that much closer, but all the same, like Luna said, they didn't _feel _so far away. And as he studied them silently, he couldn't help but say quietly: "I wish Aunt Tia and Scar were here."

Luna smiled faintly at this, looking ahead and replying softly: "This may surprise thee, Antares, but so do I. But Scarlet Sage... she is a Blood Seer. And from what Celestia has gathered, this enemy's blood may be poison."

Antares nodded slowly, thinking of his sister's powers: inherited from an ancestor who had made a deal with a demon, Scarlet Sage could affect the vital essence of another person. Both that of herself, and that of others, able to exert tremendous influence over those that she actually tasted the blood of. But while she was immune to most blood-borne diseases and poisons, corruption similar to the stuff that ran in Scrivener's veins would drive her insane or nearly kill her if she accidentally made contact with it.

Then the sapphire mare added sourly: "And I hate to admit this, but I always feel better with my big sister at my side or back. 'Tis good to know that should the battle seem lost, after all, thou has a pony on thy side who can simply burn the entire battlefield to ashes. Or summon meteors. Meteors are most fantastic."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, but she was smiling a little despite herself before Scrivener said dryly: "And you pretty much are a meteor, Luna. All you do is run into things, after all."

"Oh shut up, Scrivener Blooms. Besides, thou art one to talk, I fling thee into the face of monsters far more often than I fling myself." Luna replied pompously, and Scrivener sighed tiredly before the sapphire winged unicorn suddenly stopped and stabbed her spear down into the ground, and Antares winced and staggered to a stop beside his mother as both Twilight and Scrivener halted to look at her curiously. "Come, I think we have only two hours of travel left, and we must keep up our strength. Break out what rations we have brought, we shall eat a good meal and rest for a moment before finishing our march to the mountain, and hopefully we shall make the pass and find the enemy stronghold by evening."

Scrivener nodded as Antares smiled a little, and Twilight glanced apprehensively towards the mountains before she asked quietly: "Are you sure that it's a good idea to attack this place at night? I mean... normally darkness is our ally, but if these things are nocturnal..."

"Then we meet them on an even battlefield." Luna glanced towards the mountains in the distance, nodding slowly before she smiled grimly. "But Twilight, thou forgets that I do not seek the advantage. I seek vengeance. Let the enemy know I am marching on them, I care not: let them prepare, and we shall spring whatever traps they throw in our way. Let this be a battle of darkness matching darkness; we shall see who truly owns the night."

Scrivener smiled a little despite himself as Antares gazed over at his mother, feeling both pride and unease. But he couldn't help it: her confidence inspired him, but the ruthlessness he heard in his mother's voice, the way she could be so... well... almost cruel...

Slowly, Antares looked over his three parental figures: Twilight, who was compassionate and caring, but he had seen her power and her anger, and knew both could be fearsome. And he didn't miss the way that she sometimes tickled her own stitches; how even now, her hoof was rubbing at the front of her gemstone vest, almost like she was eager.

And of course, his father, who he respected and admired... but Scrivener had a darker side Antares could see all too well, even beneath the earth pony's calmness. Then again, Antares' acuity meant he all too often saw what lurked inside ponies, what they wanted to keep under masks and armor and lock and key...

The young stallion shook his head hurriedly, turning his eyes down with a blush... then he glanced up as Scrivener held out a box to him with a smile, saying quietly: "Here, this one's for you."

Antares took it, opening the box to find a full meal: dried apple slices, nuts, a sandwich and a bottle of water, all of it only slightly-squished and neatly packed into the box. He glanced up with a lame smile, and Scrivener only shrugged as he said finally: "Sorry. There's no meat or anything in easy access around here."

"Aye, I did see a deer, though. But 'twas walking around and talking to the ponies, so I thought it would be rather rude to kill, dismember, and gorge myself upon it." Luna said blandly, and Twilight gave her a flat look as Luna paused meditatively. "But I do sometimes wonder. Would an intelligent deer taste better than the ones back home, their lacking, animal counterparts?"

"I would never eat another pony." Scrivener said mildly, taking an apple in each hoof out of his bag, and then he easily tossed one of these over to Luna, who caught it with a slight smile to the stallion as Antares began to eat his sandwich. "My problem is less with eating another sentient being, though, and more with the fact that ponies tend to eat all kinds of sugar and candy and alcohol and weird things. And I really don't want to be absorbing all that stuff second-hoof when I already eat enough junk food with you as it is."

"So thou art saying... ponies are junk food?" Luna looked thoughtful at this, then she slowly looked over at Twilight Sparkle, grinning slightly and asking: "Thy body parts grow back, correct?"

"Go away, Luna." Twilight grumbled, and Antares laughed despite himself before he quickly finished off his sandwich, then smiled as he picked up his bottle of water.

The young stallion slowed as he ate the rest of his meal, taking the time to study his parents. Scrivener and Luna ate only their apples, and Twilight only took a drink from the canteen when it was offered. Antares, meanwhile, had eaten almost everything in the box and only recognized too late that while his parents had given him so much to eat... they kept almost nothing for themselves.

Even if they didn't have to eat, it still provided them with energy and settled the pangs of hunger, whether that hunger was real or not. He knew that even Twilight sometimes felt like she had to make herself a meal, or liked to snack on something... even if as the living dead, she clearly didn't really need the food. And here he was, the only one with a real meal, and he understood all too well that the real reason Luna had called a halt was just so they could feed him, and give him the time to rest.

He felt... it was hard to put into words. Yes, he appreciated it, and he knew how much his parents cared about him... but he was a strong adult too, not a kid. And he didn't need all this special treatment, even from his parents... and dammit, it simply made him feel embarrassed and ashamed of himself on top of everything else, especially since he should have understood right away what was going on.

The glossy-black unicorn shifted, looking down into the box before he said finally: "I think I'm done. Do you guys want..."

"No, we can save it for later." Scrivener answered, and then he reached out and took the box, closing it up and putting it back in one of the saddlebags as Antares forced a lame smile. "You ready to go, Luna?"

"Aye, I am." Luna stopped, then glanced slowly up at the mountains, saying hesitantly: "I think I see something in the mountains... 'tis perhaps because of the angle of the sun, the way it shines down... it passes enough light around those murky, looming clouds I see something glinting strangely. Come, let us continue the march, now that we have some heading."

Scrivener nodded as Twilight stood up, and Antares threw off his worries and discomfort as he looked up, focusing once more on the task at hoof and telling himself that if he really wanted to prove he didn't need to be treated like a foal, he would prove it with how he handled himself on this mission alongside his parents. And when the others looked at him and Luna yanked her spear out of the earth, he simply nodded firmly, then fell in pace behind the three ponies as they turned and strode towards the dark mountains that loomed on the horizon, as if waiting eagerly for their approach.


	18. He Who Tolls The Bell

Chapter Sixteen: He Who Tolls The Bell

~BlackRoseRaven

The storm began before they reached the mountain, and the rumbles that echoed through the sky were so loud it made the sand vibrate beneath their hooves. And Scrivener could feel the malice building all around them, like with the storm had come an onslaught of poison and corruption... but the worst part wasn't the tremendous sound, or the scalding air. It was the feeling of venomous familiarity, like he was once more walking through the nightmare of Clockwork World.

The others clearly felt it too: even Twilight, who had never seen Decretum, seemed to understand that this is what it had been like. But she only truly understood after they had reached the mountain and ascended a twisting stone pass; she only truly began to know what it was like when her eyes locked on what had to be the stronghold of the enemy, a structure that looked like it had been torn rudely out of another world and shoved violently into place in these awful stone mountains.

A fortress of ash-blasted concrete and steel was cradled on a high plateau between the stone cliffs, the structure looking almost like it had been melted into the mountains. Enormous drainage pipes had been hammered through the stone on either side, vomiting black mire out of sludge-caked grates over the rock, which had melted away into black mud that had spread through the entire yard in front of the fortress. There were only a few patches of stone left: all the rest was nothing but dark, poisonous corruption that felt... horribly, terribly alive.

A massive gate gaped open over a pair of rotten, splintered wooden doors, and there was no other visible entrance into the structure. The few windows in the tall, flat face of the building were barred and barricaded, and the walls stretched upwards almost endlessly towards the top of the cliffs. It was impossible to tell just how large this fortress was, with how it was merged into the mountains: for all the ponies knew, the whole cliff structure could be hollowed out.

If not for the cacophonous storm above and the ever-flowing mire from the drainage tubes, Luna would have guessed this desolate place was long abandoned. The mare shivered a bit as she looked at Scrivener Blooms, who was simply staring silently at the structure, before Luna finally reached up and squeezed his shoulder gently, saying quietly: "Scrivy. We need thee here."

"I... sorry, I..." Scrivener shook his head out, and then he stepped slowly forwards, swallowing a little and whispering: "What the hell is this place..."

"It looks like a processing facility. How strange... I don't remember building one in this world." remarked Valthrudnir's voice, and Scrivener glared over his shoulder at the _Jötnar_, who stood thoughtfully behind the others. _No, just an illusion... remember, he's just an illusion... _"Do you really have to echo that sentiment every time? Are you truly that idiotic?"

Scrivener glared, and Antares winced, looking back and forth before Luna said quietly, closing her eyes even as her spear seemed to tense in the air beside her: "It is alright, my child. Scrivener simply... has a visitor."

"What a cute way to put it." Valthrudnir said distastefully, and then he returned his amber eyes to the building, his gaze suddenly intense and moody. It made Scrivener frown, before the _Jötnar's_ lip curled in contempt. "Yes, these are my designs but this structure is... inelegant, in a word. Some lower life form has dared to steal from me and used my designs... come, there is no time to waste, Nihete. Tell your whore-horses and the loathsome little boy to get moving, we must find whatever has dared to tamper with my flawless designs and punish them. Both for stealing from me, and for ruining the aesthetic perfection present in all my plans with such unwashed crudeness."

"I hate you." Scrivener enunciated slowly, but Valthrudnir only snorted before vanishing, and the stallion groaned before looking miserably over at Luna. "I don't know if we should do this or not. Valthrudnir wants us to, so I don't."

Luna growled in frustration: not at Scrivener, but actually in agreement with him before Twilight looked suddenly up and said quietly: "The thunder. You can't hear it here."

Scrivener blinked in surprise, and then all four ponies looked up at the skies above: and while the storm was still rumbling away, and flashes of light were sparking through the sky, it was true... or close enough, anyway. When Scrivener strained his ears, he thought he could hear the faintest crackling... but even then, that was mostly overshadowed by the sound of the sludge pouring down out of the drainage pipes.

Luna made a face, looking apprehensively back and forth before she sighed a little as she glanced over at Scrivener Blooms, who nodded moodily in return. Twilight Sparkle glanced at them, then she nodded as well, looking at Antares and saying quietly: "Stay close."

"I'll... I'll go first." Scrivener said after a moment, and Luna nodded hesitantly as the earth pony glanced out through the mire-filled yard before he stepped forwards. The moment he touched it, the black mire seemed to tremble in excitement, making him wince in surprise before it suddenly went from squishy to solid under his hoof, like it had turned to black stone.

Scrivener looked dumbly up... and with the barest thought, the mire reacted to him, a ripple spreading through the yard before the black murk hardened. The stallion grimaced, then strode onto the hardened substance, feeling it pulsing with heat and sending chills up his spine... but was that excitement he felt? Was that... did it make him feel... "It's safe, I think. It's... listening to me."

Antares winced a bit, but Luna and Twilight both only nodded slowly and stepped out onto the mire. The Lich flinched slightly, but Luna only gritted her teeth, hiding whatever effect it was having on her as she muttered: "Then let us make haste into this labyrinth and see what monster lurks within."

Antares hesitated for a moment longer, then he followed as well, making a face as he stepped onto the warm, solid mire. It felt almost like... like rigid flesh beneath his hooves, and he had to fight back the urge to gag as he hurried after his parents.

Scrivener nervously passed beneath the gate and through the shattered doors, followed by Luna, then Twilight. Antares came last, and he sighed in relief as he stepped onto a solid stone floor... but it lasted only for a moment as he glanced up and saw the place they had entered into, giving a shiver of disgust. Blue, ever-burning torches lit the path forwards, while steel piping thrummed here and there over the walls and ceiling, some of these caked with rust and ugly black sludge.

The four ponies made their way slowly forwards, naturally falling into two pairs: Luna and Scrivener leading, Twilight and Antares following, the young stallion wincing a little as he felt the Lich standing protectively almost over him. But now wasn't the time to complain about discomfort, as they reached a large, round hallway with several locked doors and what looked like an elevator gate.

Scrivener approached this nervously, as the others looked slowly around: the doors were all closed and one was covered with a thick coat of dust, while another had been smashed to splinters, a gaping hole in the center of it. Luna began to step towards this one before there was a ding as Scrivener pressed a button, and all eyes were drawn to the elevator as the lift itself rumbled slowly down from above, then clicked quietly into position as the gate sprung unlocked.

Luna flicked her horn, tossing the gate open with telekinesis before she leaned apprehensively into the elevator shaft, peering upwards, and then she muttered: "Well, as we have not seen any other signs or omens thus far, we may as well attempt to push upwards. Do thee agree, Scrivy, Twilight?"

The two nodded, and Antares awkwardly cleared his throat, but Luna only smiled at him reassuringly before saying quietly: "Fear not, my child. We shall forge the way forwards and swiftly take care of whatever evil lurks here. Onto the lift."

Antares slumped a little, then nodded lamely as he strode quickly onto the elevator. Scrivener and Luna followed as Twilight gave Antares, then Luna a silent look, but the sapphire mare only shook her head as her spear floated carefully in next to her, makeshift blade pointing upwards as Scrivener glanced at the control panel, then shrugged and simply hit the top button on the devie, labeled with an upwards-pointing arrow.

There was a click, and then the lift rumbled before slowly starting to rise. The only sound was the spinning of gears and clicking of machinery, as the four ponies shifted apprehensively, none of them knowing what to say but three of them trading emotions back and forth, while Antares simply sat back and tried his best to keep himself steady and take comfort in the fact he was far from alone in this fight... even if that seemed to come with its own challenges.

The lift platform came to a halt with a clank in front of an open archway, the safety gate here long torn out of place. The four stepped out into an open hall, and this time Luna took the lead, her spear lowered at the ready as Scrivener and Twilight followed, and Antares apprehensively brought up the rear. There was piping all along these walls too... more, in fact, than had been downstairs. But sections of the wall had also cracked, and what looked like a connecting passage had collapsed almost completely, several broken pipes still dripping dark ichors down over the broken jumble of stone and shale that filled the corridor.

They reached the end of the hall without incident: here, the pipes twisted upwards into open vents in the ceiling, in front of a set of faded red doors. They had once had some beautiful design over them, but had long been marred by clawmarks and slashes, making Luna grimace before her horn glowed and the same aura surrounded both chipped golden handles.

She flung the doors open with telekinesis, dropping her spear at the ready... and stared in surprise as she saw only an empty library beyond. No, it wasn't quite a library, as Twilight's eyes widened and Scrivener frowned in curiosity: it had to be some kind of archive, from the fact many of the shelves looked like they were filled with papers and reports that had been sloppily bound by string.

The four slowly strode into the room, and Twilight couldn't help but marvel over it as she realized just how big it was: an almost perfect circle, maybe forty feet in diameter, with four narrow support pillars spaced evenly around the edges of the area. The walls were nothing but shelves upon shelves that stretched to the ceiling maybe forty, fifty feet above. Some of them had rotted away, but most looked like they were in good condition, and all of them held countless reams of parchment and paper and reports.

Almost straight across from them was a heavy, armored door, and Luna looked at this for a moment before she shook her head and glowered back and forth at Scrivener and Twilight, who were still staring with awe around the archive. "We should not dally. Thou can both indulge thy sick reading-fetish after we have smashed apart whatever foul monsters have made this awful place their lair."

"It is not prudent to walk into the enemy's home without knowing what you are up against, or even what their motives are." spoke a soft voice, and Luna immediately dropped into a ready position, snarling, as Twilight and Scrivener both stepped up to the sapphire mare's sides, tensing. It left Antares behind a wall of three ponies, but at the chill that ran through him, he felt his muscles go weak and lost the ability to do anything but stare in terror and disbelief.

Black smog wreathed through the air and formed into a thickly-robed body, an immense being striding quietly through the archive with a book held open in one silver-gauntleted hand. It held itself with confidence and calmness, its robes concealing the being's entire body from view apart from its glinting, metallic claws, and a purple stole was wrapped around its throat, both golden-edged ends hanging down across its broad breast.

Its features were concealed by a mask that was shaped like a deer's skull, with enormous antlers of gold that stretched high up towards the sky. They matched the orange-yellow light that shone out of the hollow sockets of the creature's silver mask, as it studied them with what seemed like interest, half-turned away before it slowly returned its attention to the book in front of it, quietly turning a page with one complex claw as it spoke in its sonorous but dulcet tones again: "I will ask you politely to leave this place, my children. Your company is as yet undesired at this juncture by my master."

"I think not, creature. I think I would much rather stay, and perhaps thou should step aside or take me to thy master... or, if thou insists, I can simply pummel thou and find my own way afterwards." Luna snapped, fearless even in the face of this entity that exuded such... not malevolence, but a sense of... _inevitability_.

The entity turned to face them, closing its book as it replied cordially: "Please pardon me, Valkyrie Brynhild, but I'm afraid I find this thought... difficult to comprehend. Your son, Antares Mīrus, clearly understands what I am... do you not?"

Luna snarled at this, then she shot a glance over her shoulder at Antares, who was continuing to tremble, breathing hard and staring with terror past the three ponies in front of him, before Luna slowly drew her eyes back to this creature. And Scrivener felt a shiver run down his own spine, as Twilight looked coldly up... perhaps the least affected of them all by this being that inspired such awe: fear and wonder, dread and glory mixed together.

"Death." Twilight said quietly, and the creature bowed its head politely to them, gently taking its book in both silver claws.

"Yes, my dear, but I do not deserve proper noun status. I am only one of many, and I prefer my own name. You may call me Kismet." The creature bowed his head to them, then continued softly: "Some call me a 'Great Reaper,' some call me a 'God of Death,' some simply call me by that one word so many mortals needlessly fear... but I prefer to think of myself as only... the bringer of what must come, when time is right for it.

"I do not have any desire to harm any of you, but I am unfortunately obligated to serve my master. And therefore I shall ask you one last time, to please turn around. Or we shall have to take whatever measures are necessary to halt you." Kismet said gently, and his book vanished in a burst of black mist before he calmly gestured with one hand to the side.

And out of the walls, similar but smaller creatures floated, Antares staggering backwards in horror but Luna only gritting her teeth: reapers, all of them clothed in tattered, black cloaks, moving through solid objects as if they weren't there at all. They were almost all identical: silver, clawed gauntlets held and cradled deadly scythes, and terrible skull-masks with hollow-socket eyes hid their features from view.

There were at least six of them, soundlessly hovering around Kismet as the death entity stood silently in front of the armored door, urging gently: "Please turn back. I do not want to see anyone here harmed, or any life come to an end before its winter. But we will do what is necessary to stop you."

"I do not fear death!" Luna shouted, stepping forwards and snarling, her eyes flashing as Scrivener gritted his teeth and Twilight narrowed her eyes, the Lich almost trembling... but it wasn't with fright. "If thou knows who I am, then thou should know I am not to be trifled with, Kismet! I shall crush thee and thy vile masters, who have preyed so viciously upon the innocent and the weak already!"

"That is none of my doing, nor my choice. You have no idea who waits high above, on the top of this mountain. You do not understand... not yet, at least. But when the time is right, you will: for your destiny is linked to Scrivener Blooms, is it not, Valkyrie Brynhild? And his destiny is what waits high above, when the master calls." Kismet answered softly, spreading his arms and bowing his head before, in a terribly honest voice, he added: "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry! How dare thee! I shall make thee sorry!" Luna snarled furiously, and then she charged suddenly forwards, drawing her spear back... but Kismet was faster, swinging a clawed gauntlet up and knocking the mare skidding backwards with a blast of thunderous force.

Luna cursed in pain before she shoved herself off the ground in mid-slide, flapping her wings hard to catch herself in midair before her horn glowed, snatching her spear from the sky and bringing it back beside her. As she hovered at the ready with a snarl, Kismet calmly put his hands together as if to pray, bowing his head respectfully.

"I see that we have no other choice. _Requiem Aeternam dona eis, et lux perpetuae luceat eis. Requiescant in pace._" As Kismet spoke, dark smoke billowed up from the ground behind him, wafting back and forth before it burst suddenly apart, leaving behind an immense, onyx bell that was almost the same size as the robed creature. This levitated ominously in the air behind the death entity, covered in symbols that looked ancient and alien even to Luna before Kismet calmly unlaced his hands and flicked one to the side, a simple wand of polished ash appearing in his fingers as he asked gently: "Shall we begin?"

Luna bared her fangs, then she lunged forwards, spear rising to aim straight for Kismet again, but this time her attack was interrupted by a pair of reapers that shot in front of her with startling speed and grace: they moved like lightning, both lashing their scythes viciously towards the winged unicorn at the same time, but Luna swung the pole of her spear up to block one as she twisted her body in midair to dodge the second slash, gracefully rolling on her side and slamming a rear hoof out to kick the second reaper savagely in the face.

It fumbled its scythe and grabbed at its face as the first reaper yanked its polearm downwards, trying to hook the body of Luna's spear with the weapon, but the winged unicorn snapped her horn outwards and released a flash of bright light that made both creatures howl and withdraw.

Another reaper moved quickly in, but Luna blasted it backwards with a telekinetic hammer as Twilight and Scrivener both ran forwards: immediately, the remaining reapers' attention was drawn to towards them, one shooting straight for Scrivener and two lunging towards Twilight Sparkle as Kismet ordered calmly: "Damage their bodies, but not their souls."

Scythes whickered out, but Scrivener dodged to the side and Twilight completely ignored a slash that managed to gouge through her armor, passing like smoke through her vest but ripping a very-real cut into her side. Luna, meanwhile, dropped to the earth to avoid two vicious slashes, then swung her horn up to meet a third attack, and the reaper was knocked backwards as its scythe rebounded, visibly stunned.

Luna immediately took the chance, leaping upwards and lashing her horn viciously out, aiming not at the reaper, but at its weapon: her horn ripped the the pole of the scythe in half, and there was a flare of white light and a terrible scream before the reaper's cloak burst apart into dark smoke and its gauntlets and mask collapsed to the ground in a hail of already-rusting metal.

"Destroy the weapons, the weapons are their-" Luna was cut off as Kismet simply flicked his wand, and she was blasted backwards by a searing blast of blue flame. Scrivener and Twilight both twitched painfully in surprise as the sapphire mare hurtled on a high arc into the air, and two reapers immediately shot upwards, drawing their scythes far back.

Luna's eyes flashed, and she snapped her horn to the side, her spear shooting through the air just as both reapers lashed their scythes upwards; instead of catching her on the blades and possibly cutting her into pieces, the polearm was caught between the weapons, blocking the attack as Luna's wings flapped and she launched herself higher, shooting up towards the ceiling just as the two reapers both yanked on their scythes as the same time and tore the spear apart, before pursuing quickly after the winged unicorn with incredible speed and ruthless determination.

Scrivener ducked back and forth, dodging around the reaper harrying him with vicious, wide slashes before he stumbled as the scythe blade nipped across one of his forelegs, sending out a burst of dark mire and giving the reaper the moment it needed to hook its scythe quickly forwards, positioning the blade at the back of Scrivener's neck. The earth pony barely reacted in time, ducking and then hissing in agony as he felt part of one ear lopped off all the same as the reaper shot quickly backwards, then spun its weapon smoothly at its side before launching just as sharply forwards.

And the earth pony leapt to meet the attack with a snarl just as the reaper began to swing outwards, putting as much of his strength as he dared into a vicious punch that smashed directly into the pole of the scythe and cracked it. The reaper howled as it halted in mid-rush, clutching its scythe as the weapon shivered unnaturally before Scrivener swung his other hoof in a hard, savage blow against the already-damaged body of the polearm, smashing the weapon into two pieces.

The reaper shrieked as its scythe disintegrated in a blast of white light, Scrivener wincing and staggering from the force of the boom before he looked sharply to the side as a scythe ripped deep through Twilight's body, one of the reapers shoving her cruelly down to pin her against the ground by the weapon as the other drew its blade back to behead her.

But with a grunt, Twilight lunged forwards and twisted when it swung down, cursing in pain but dragging the other reaper with her as it fought to maintain a grip on its scythe before the pole of its weapon was sliced in half by its own ally. The Lich cried out in pain, but it was drowned out by the howl and boom of the reaper's death above her, knocking the second reaper loose from its scythe, which was buried deep into Twilight's form.

It crashed backwards, sending up sparks as it skidded along the floor and its ethereal cloak wafted through he air above it, and then Twilight snarled as she stood up despite the scythe buried through her back. Her horn glowed, and the weapon trembled as the same aura surrounded it before she ripped it free with telekinesis, then spun it around and slashed the polearm down into the ground in front of her, seizing it by the pole in both front hooves as she clenched her eyes shut even as the reaper scrambled up to its claws and hurried towards her.

But less than halfway to the Lich, the creature burst out of existence in a gasp of smoke as black lightning shocked over the weapon, and then Twilight reared back, her eyes glowing white as she inhaled loudly as sapphire and ivory energy twisted upwards from the pole and into her maw, drinking down the vital energies that had powered the reaper. The scythe trembled for a moment, then slowly crumbled away to dust as Twilight's glowing eyes locked on Kismet, as the death entity said quietly: "What ferocity. Savage lioness, were you not once a gentle lamb?"

"I was." Twilight's voice echoed as she spoke, and then she clenched her eyes shut, swallowing down the fury, the power, the... the hunger. And when they opened, they were her sharp and determined violet irises, losing their glow. "But I don't expect you to understand why I'd be willing to give up everything to protect the people I love."

"Then will you give me a demonstration, my child?" Kismet asked softly, and Twilight gritted her teeth before running forwards, and the death entity snapped his wand quickly out, sending a blast of blue flames shooting towards her. But without slowing, Twilight leapt up and snapped her horn out, and the blue fireball was reflected back at the death entity.

Kismet only caught it calmly in his free hand with all the ease of catching a baseball as he flicked his wand again, and Twilight was blasted backwards by a wave of force, the Lich snarling before her wings spread and she caught herself in midair. And then her eyes widened in shock when Kismet flung the fireball at her again: except this time, instead of blue, the flames burned dead black.

Twilight barely managed to half-spin out of the way, but Kismet calmly made a beckoning gesture with his wand, and a moment later the dark fireball reversed into Twilight's back. She screamed in agony as she was knocked out of the air by the resulting blast, feeling the hellish night-colored fire spread over her body for a moment, sapping her strength as she fell to the ground with a thud near the center of the room.

She rasped for breath, trembling and then coughing dark ichors as her body smoldered: there had been no physical damage, but the flames had burnt her very spirit, hurting her in a way that was... indescribable. Her whole body was trembling with pain, as she looked slowly up and Kismet calmly rose his wand... then reached back and hammered his bell firmly with his free hand when Scrivener Blooms tried to charge in from the side.

The waves of sound made Twilight flinch, but Scrivener was sent staggering backwards from the shockwave of noise and force, feeling vibrations tearing through his mind and body. It made static surge through his mental link and hammered his stomach with an awful, thunderous bass before the stallion's eyes bulged, and then he dropped his head forwards and vomited helplessly.

Above, Luna gargled, disoriented by the pain coming from Scrivener as she zigzagged weakly, then looked up in shock as the two reapers still chasing after her both shot in. She managed to just lunge away, but howled in agony as a wide swing tore a deep rip through her stomach even while it left no mark on her armor, her eyes bulging before the second reaper swung its scythe at her throat.

Luna dropped backwards, arching her back and kicking both legs up to scissor them around the neck of the polearm before she spun her body in a sideways roll, and the scythe was ripped free from the reaper's claws, flung through the air as the creature flailed wildly in surprise and began to fall. The second reaper immediately attempted to lunge forwards, but Luna was faster, dodging out of the way of a wide, wild attack as she shot forwards in the same moment and snatching the falling scythe in midair, slashing it viciously outwards in a turning cut that sliced the first reaper's weapon in half.

It exploded with a shriek, the remaining reaper knocked flying backwards by the blast before Luna roared as she continued the wide slash and slammed the scythe's blade through the metallic mask of the weapon's owner. The reaper immediately howled in misery, grabbing wildly at the weapon left sticking out of its steel face as its cloaked body began to char and smoke and the mask began to slowly melt, claws grabbing wildly at the polearm.

Luna kicked the tormented, helpless reaper into a wall, then snarled as she dropped into a straight dive down towards Kismet as Twilight hauled herself to her hooves and charged directly for the death entity, but again Kismet simply slammed his hand into the bell when the ponies drew close to knock them both away. Luna howled as the reverberations struck her forcefully enough to launch her backwards in a curve, slamming painfully into the archive shelves before she barely managed to shove off the wall and regain the air, coughing and gurgling.

Her hooves knocked several books and wooden boards loose, and they tumbled downwards, hammering against the death entity's bell and over his shoulders. Kismet visibly twitched at the clanging that went up from objects bouncing off the hollow, enormous instrument, distracted more by this than the objects banging against his body and head

All the same, it gave him a moment of lowered guard, and Twilight was immediately up on her hooves, charging forwards with a snarl as she spread her wings and threw herself at the death entity like a living spear. Kismet turned almost too late to react, his eyes widening before he lashed his wand quickly up, but Twilight slashed her glowing horn down at the same time.

Rod and spire met, then smashed together again and again, the death entity fencing artfully with his wand as the Lich tried to push forwards, snarling as she tried to remember everything she could that Luna had taught her about horn foiling. Sparks flew between the two as death incarnate fought living dead, Kismet flinching with every strike and Twilight snarling even as she felt stitches all across her body popping one after the other.

And then a bang tore through the air as the energy built up between them was released when horn and one smashed together one last time, a shockwave of blue fire and lightning knocking Kismet staggering backwards with a grunt of pain and Twilight yelled in shock as she lurched away. Blue fire greedily spread over both creatures, but Twilight ignored the agony even as she felt her very spirit beginning to char, lunging towards the death entity as he stumbled away-

Kismet's hand seized the handle at the top of his gigantic bell, and he swung it fiercely out to slap Twilight away with it: it released a tremendous clang upon striking her, a wave of force and sound blasting the ponies in the library backwards and sending Kismet himself staggering painfully into a wall as he dropped the enormous instrument. The bang of it hitting the floor was almost as tremendous as the sound of it ringing again, but this time they were at least spared any blast of force.

Twilight crashed to the ground, laying in a stunned heap and panting hard as Scrivener fell on his back and Luna found herself in a far corner, shaking her head slowly as her head rang with noise. And Kismet had fallen to a sitting position with his back against the wall, his head bowed as he breathed slowly in and out.

Then, finally, the masked creature rose his head, looking past his fallen bell before he slowly rose his cracked wand in his other hand. He pointed it at Twilight Sparkle, and the Lich could only look up silently before the death entity said quietly: "You've spent too long out of your grave, young miss."

The wand glowed before a blast of black fire raced towards Twilight, the Lich wincing, unable to call up the strength to react... but a moment later, Antares was in front of her, the stallion leaning forwards with his teeth grit as a sapphire barrier appeared in front of him. The wave of black flames washed uselessly over this, even as the blue energy sizzled before seeming almost to melt, vanishing out of the air before Antares snapped his horn sharply upwards.

White flames rocketed back at Kismet, striking into his wand and racing down the artifact before it exploded in his claw, and the death entity flinched as his metallic talons were torn apart in the flash of light. He looked down with what seemed like shock in his glowing sockets at the sight of his fingers... now revealed to be nothing but twisting, black shadows beneath the metal, swirling slowly and visibly as pieces of broken metal silently revolved through the air around his shattered hand.

Then the splinters and shrapnel unhurriedly began to lock themselves into place, melding together like puzzle pieces as Kismet said in a soft, interested voice: "Mother... but that is strange. You do not seem to be her child. No, no... your mother is the Valkyrie. I feel her blood in your veins."

"Twilight has always take care of me, watched over me, protected me... she's a mother to me. I don't care what you think. And I won't let you harm her, either." Antares said quietly but firmly, even as trembles of fear raced through his body.

Kismet chuckled quietly at this, then the death entity slowly, calmly climbed up to his feet as Luna and Scrivener both hurried to their son's side, and Twilight forced herself up to her hooves, feeling her strength beginning to return. "That is an interesting notion, young child. I do not judge, do not worry... and you do not need to be afraid of me. Or rather, not for the reasons I see in your eyes and your mind... I am not careless destruction. I am inevitable death. The difference between death and destruction, young one... it is an ocean."

"Do not lecture my child!" Luna shouted furiously, striding forwards and snarling, and Kismet looked at her calmly as he held a hand out, his bell rumbling as it righted itself and slowly floated into the air to hover beside him, the death entity leaning against this as the sapphire mare snarled: "Now listen to me, we have made short work of all your little pet reapers, and as thou has seen, underestimating us is-"

Kismet simply stretched his hand towards Luna as it finished repairing itself, and the mare's eyes bulged before she gargled, blue smoke steaming up out of her body as Scrivener staggered away... then cried out in agony as he felt his own strength beginning to drain. Twilight stared in horror, yelling a denial and shaking her head wildly as Antares shouted desperately, then snarled and turned towards Kismet... but the death entity made a twisting gesture, and the life force that was being drained out of Luna twisted violently and smashed cruelly down into Antares, hitting him with all the force of a train and knocking him flat.

Luna collapsed forwards, rasping weakly as her mane and tail sparked, then slowly faded into natural, light blue hair as she gasped in and out, staring in incredulous terror as the misty energy drained out of her body twisted and danced, then reshaped itself into a coldly-grinning copy of the winged unicorn, with malevolent, empty eyes that glared down coldly at the mare's son. Antares looked disbelievingly up, and the energy form smashed a hoof down into him, knocking him onto his back before it pounced on top of him.

"Death begets life. Life begets death. This is not entirely fair, I know, but you leave me no choice." Kismet said softly, and the worst part was how honestly apologetic he sounded, even as Scrivener slowly forced himself to his hooves as Luna only lay weakly on the ground, gasping quietly. "It is foolish, Valkyrie Brynhild, to seek to be the center of the universe... for when you are the gear all others need to turn, then how can you depend upon them to defend you in your time of need if you already lay wounded?"

Scrivener staggered towards the energy form that was smashing hoof-after-hoof down into Antares, but before he could even lunge at it, the living energy spun around and tackled him backwards, crushing him down onto his back. Then a hoof came down, and again, again, and again, smashing in his face, making Luna twitch with every blow, gargling weakly as her eyes rolled in her head...

Antares snapped his horn outwards, but the blast of white flame that smashed into the energy form was only absorbed by the surreal entity, electricity sparking over it before it turned around and seemed to grin wider. Antares cursed weakly, snarling as he shoved himself up to his hooves... but in a moment, the monster was on top of him again, shoving him down, and when he struck it he only seemed to hurt himself as energy flared violently back at him, before he howled in misery when it shoved a hoof down over his horn and he felt his strength being sapped...

Twilight Sparkle seized the energy shape around the neck, and Kismet's eyes flashed with surprise as the Lich managed to drag the life-force-made-real backwards, then she opened her mouth as the glowing copy of Luna tried to wriggle around before the Lich's jaws bit savagely down into it. Electricity sparked over the entity, and then Twilight's horn began to glow as her eyes took on a white, terrible shine, before Kismet cursed and clenched his hand into a fist, ordering sharply: "Detonate!"

The energy form arched its back and screamed silently even as it began to lose shape, before there was a blast of light and a powerful bang... but then Kismet winced in surprise, stepping forwards in disbelief as Twilight Sparkle turned slowly around, her body smoldering faintly but her eyes still glowing and jaw twisted into a grin, as both Luna and Scrivener writhed... but their own expressions mirrored the Lich's, as energy flooded through her body and part of it was shared with both of them. "A little late."

Kismet began to raise his hand, but Twilight grinned as she snapped her horn forwards, feeling rage, and delicious power, and Luna's concentrated emotions and essence flooding through her. She had all the passion and strength of her Valkyrie lover in her veins, and how good it felt! How powerful she felt! And oh, with all this strength, she knew just what to do to this force of evil who dared to hurt her, and dared to hurt innocent ponies, and most of all dared to hurt the people she cared about!

A rumble tore through the air, and then Kismet looked over his shoulder in surprise as a black portal ripped open in reality, rimmed in red like a bloody socket. For a few moments, he studied this, watching as it slowly gaped wider, and then he turned his eyes back towards Twilight Sparkle as he said softly: "A recall to Hell? You understand that I am not a force of Helheim, don't you young girl?"

"Then maybe you should be all the more afraid of being sent there." Twilight replied in a quiet, almost-cruel voice as her eyes glowed brighter, that menacing gaze alone almost enough to push him backwards. Icy smoke belched outwards from the dark hole, the death entity grimacing as the cold winds seemed to wrap around him like physical things, dragging him back towards the portal as eager claws on long, gangly limbs stretched out of the wound in reality, and his feet skidded against the ground as he tried to walk forwards, but only managed to slow his travel towards the portal.

Twilight growled, pouring more power into the spell, the dark rip tearing wider as toxic energy crackled through the air. Kismet's bell trembled where it was still hanging in midair before it fell with a crash to the ground, the pull of the portal dragging it a few inches backwards as the death entity flinched. Claws seized and snared into Kismet's robes, yanked on him and jerked him backwards even as the death entity tried to force himself to take a step forwards, before he visibly winced as part of his robes were pulled into the awful, gaping wound in reality itself.

One of his arms was seized and yanked backwards, only for more claws to eagerly stretch out of the portal, grabbing his shoulder, his back, anywhere and everywhere they could find purchase. But at the same time, the death entity managed to anchor himself, half-leaning forwards as he stretched one arm uselessly outwards, leaning out almost as if to try and grab his bell, as if he thought he could use it to pull himself out of the vortex.

Then Twilight cursed under her breath, shivering as she gritted her teeth, and Kismet looked up before he began to pull harder against the portal's grip, and screams of pain and fury began to sound through the other side of the portal as the death entity began to inch forwards. Twilight snarled, but the portal wavered, and even as her horn glowed brighter, Kismet said quietly: "You don't have the power to force me all the way through this rift, admirable and impressive as what you've managed is."

Twilight trembled, clenching her eyes shut... and then she twitched once, before her expression once more turned into a cold, cruel grin as her eyes slowly opened, replying almost gently: "You're right, but that's okay. Halfway should be more than enough."

Kismet stared at her... and then, as Twilight leaned forwards, the death entity suddenly flung himself backwards as he realized what she was about to do. His free arm swung upwards as he vanished back through the dark rip in reality, as voices howled from the other side of the portal, but they were cut off by a thunderous crackle of energy as the portal to Helheim was forcibly sealed shut. And along with the cries, so was Kismet's lower arm, which clattered loudly to the ground a moment later, metallic fingers twitching slowly.

Twilight gasped as recoil blasted over her horn, and then her eyes rolled up in her head before she stumbled backwards, shivering before she collapsed onto her side. Slowly, the glow faded from her eyes as she moaned quietly in pain... and then a tremble ran through her as her eyes looked with a mix of fear and disbelief at the sight of the death entity's lower arm, where it lay twitching weakly on the ground, half-covered in cloth as dark, steaming blood oozed slowly out in a puddle around it.

The Lich opened her mouth, then retched weakly as she looked to the side, her eyes darting back and forth wildly as she reached up and grabbed at her features. She shivered violently, feeling cuts that had torn open across her face, before almost jumping when Antares touched her nervously, looking up at him for a moment... then quickly looking away, whispering: "D-Don't... I... I didn't... I didn't mean..."

"It's okay, Twilight. It's okay." Antares said gently, and then he looked worriedly back and forth, before laughing weakly and whispering, as she hid her face and gave a quiet, hitching breath. "Look at... you saved us. I... I didn't even do anything. I couldn't even do anything..."

"It is... it was not cowardice, Antares Mīrus. I do not blame thee." whispered Luna's voice, and Antares looked up to see his mother was slowly standing, breathing quietly before she shook her head quickly, making her light-blue mane fan out... then suddenly spark before both it and her tail wafted upwards, once more becoming starry and ephemeral, spreading slowly outwards before settling as she smiled faintly and added: "Twilight Sparkle... thou saved us all. And if any should apologize, 'tis I... I cannot imagine what it must have felt like to be blasted by not just mine energies, but to... to absorb my bloodlust and my battlerage. Thou did well."

Twilight only swallowed thickly, continuing to shiver weakly before Scrivener slowly approached, shaking himself out as he muttered: "Besides, I have a feeling Kismet will be back before we know it."

"Aye, but... I am going to steal his arm." Luna muttered, and then she shook herself out before glancing over at Scrivener as Twilight laughed faintly. "Attend to the wounds and... see what we have in our packs to help with our condition. We must shake off this exhaustion, although the spirit will heal fast."

Scrivener nodded slowly, then he gave a small smile as Antares looked up and said almost desperately: "Let me help, I... I can at least energize you and Mom."

"And I'm okay... I... I am. I just need to get my emotions under control and... I think all my stitching has ripped open." Twilight murmured, shifting uncomfortably before closing her eyes and shaking her head out quickly. "I... stupid of me to waste all that energy and get so... so worked up..."

"It's stupid of you to get worked up right now, Twilight..." Scrivener said softly, and when the Lich glared at him, he continued gently: "But your stupidity before saved all our lives, and got rid of a very nasty problem... for now, at least. And your stupidity now, is... well, that's why I love you."

Scrivener smiled, a little lamely, but the Lich trembled and looked up at him for a moment before she staggered up to her hooves and hugged him fiercely, and the charcoal stallion winced a bit even as he hugged her back, wheezing a little as she clung to him and buried her face against his neck.

Antares smiled faintly... and then he stared slowly past his parents as Twilight looked up disbelievingly and Scrivener groaned and looked over his shoulder with horror as Luna came back, calmly carrying the death entity's severed forearm in her mouth.

She spat it out in front of them, and all three ponies almost fell over themselves to get away from the still-twitching half of limb, before Scrivener said in a strangled voice: "Luna, I am not putting that thing in our pack!"

"Well we cannot take the damnable bell, can we?" Luna asked crankily, and then she huffed and poked the limb a few times, which twitched and wriggled around in response, Twilight shuddering and leaning away as Antares mouthed wordlessly and Scrivener only glared at the sapphire mare. "Did I not tell the others I would bring back a souvenir? Besides, 'tis part of death incarnate. 'Twill make a fantastic weapon. Or a most wondrous backside-scratcher. I am not yet sure which task I will employ it to yet."

Luna paused, poking at it a few times, and the fingers twitched a little, then made a weak grabbing gesture, and the winged unicorn grinned a little before she looked slowly up at Scrivener and ordered: "Lick it."

Scrivener looked back at her blankly for a few moments, and then he slowly closed his eyes for a second before looking grumpily over at Twilight, who grimaced but nodded with a shiver. Her horn glowed, opening the satchel bag before she picked up the severed limb with telekinesis, rearing away from it awkwardly as she carried it through the air, then tucked it into the equipment bag with a shiver.

Luna huffed a little, but before she could say anything, Scrivener reached up and put a hoof against her lips, giving her a moody look. And finally the sapphire mare nodded and grumbled a bit, before her eyes roved slowly back and forth over the ponies in front of herself as she visibly softened.

Twilight, whose physical injures meant next to nothing, but who seemed hurt in the heart, if not her very soul... and not by what Kismet had done, but by her own actions. Antares, who was both opposite and parallel: it was his lack of action that left him fidgety and anxious and almost visibly hating himself, despite the fact there was no shame that a young pony like he was had frozen up seeing his family trying to combat a force as terrible as reapers and death incarnate.

And Scrivener, of course, who reflected her own self-loathing, who was as scared as she was about what they had done to innocent, beautiful Twilight Sparkle. She looked at him silently, and they traded emotions back and forth before there was a sudden sound in their heads like nails against a chalkboard, making them both flinch before Twilight said quietly, even as she looked down with a tremble: "No. No, don't think like that, because it's not your fault. There's always been... that darkness there. And it scares me, but... maybe it's not all bad, either. Or at least, it doesn't have to be, if... if I can learn to control it better."

Antares looked up worriedly, and then Twilight looked at him and added in a steadier voice: "And Antares, just because you faced down Cancer... it doesn't mean you're never going to be afraid of anything ever again, any more than the fact you are scared of something makes you a coward. You're not a coward. Fear is a rational response... and if I were you, I would have been terrified, too. But I... I don't have to be afraid of death. Don't compare you being scared to me not being afraid, because... those are two completely different things." She stopped, then smiled faintly over at Luna and Scrivener. "And don't compare yourself to your parents, either, because both of them are too stupid to let themselves be afraid even when they should."

The stallion nodded with a small smile as his parents traded a look, then a shrug, before the young stallion said quietly: "Well... let me heal you guys, okay? And... I promise, that whatever comes next, I'm going to be more useful."

Luna smiled back and nodded, and as Antares stepped forwards and his horn started to glow, the sapphire mare said quietly even as she felt magic starting to tickle over her: "Antares Mīrus, my child... I want thee to know that... thou art useful. Thou art always there when thou art most needed, and... my son, I do not treat thee as I do because I think thou needs to be coddled and protected. Rather, I coddle and protect thee because... I am thy mother, and I love thee. And even when thou art a hundred years old and a powerful warrior, much as I am sure it will frustrate thee by then, I will still call thou my little colt, still refuse to let thou grow up too much, and still take whatever stones are thrown at thee if the battle is not thine alone."

Antares blushed a bit, his magic stuttering out, but Luna shook herself briskly as her body tingled and she felt herself soothed; more by her son's presence than his magic, she thought, but she smiled as she glanced down over herself and shifted back and forth a bit. "Excellent, my wounds feel as if they have faded. Although..."

Luna reached up and carefully poked at one ear, which looked flayed near the top, and she winced a little as she looked across at Scrivener. The charcoal stallion awkwardly reached up and poked at his missing eartip, and he winced at the throb of pain that went through his body as he muttered: "It'll probably grow back. Probably."

"Probably." Luna glanced meditatively upwards, trying to see her own ear as she poked at it a few times, and then she grumbled: "Idiot Scrivener Blooms. How many times must I tell thee not to lose body parts in battle? Dismemberment should not be shared with thy wife unless we are trading limbs."

Scrivener stared at her for a moment as Twilight Sparkle cleared her throat awkwardly, and Antares decided it was best to simply stay quiet until Luna finally turned towards the armored door and said over her shoulder: "Well, come along then. 'Tis time for us to go and see who Kismet serves. Whether his master is powerful or weak, this time we shan't be ambushed and we can recover on the way... the death entity said at the top of the mountain, did he not?"

Twilight nodded, and the rest of the group became serious as Luna approached the armored door as the Lich said quietly: "But we don't know what we're getting ourselves into... the way Kismet talked, it seemed... it seemed almost like we're being expected. And he didn't just know about all of us... the way he said something about Scrivener's destiny..."

The charcoal stallion shifted uneasily as Antares hesitated, then spoke up as Luna grumbled and inspected the door: "But he was... he was able to read our minds, wasn't he? At least to some extent... and it seemed like he could see... well, I don't know how to phrase it..."

"He could see our spirits, so to speak. In a way, 'tis like mind reading, but... not." Luna answered calmly as she booted the armored door firmly, then added after a moment: "'Tis a trick the Valkyries used to use as well. It is... it gives one a quick view as to the nature and minds of others, 'tis why I was not surprised at everything the creature knew. But at the same time... aye, Twilight is right. He implied... much."

Luna paused, then she glowered at the door: it hadn't budged in the slightest. A moment later, she snapped her horn suddenly forwards, and the armored door was simply blown off its hinges by a crushing telekinetic blow, Luna grinning even as she wheezed a little with the exertion. Scrivener groaned loudly as Twilight glared at the mare, but Antares only shook his head slowly before he said finally: "Mom, I hate to point this out, but... maybe you should be trying to conserve your strength for now."

"Maybe thou should be quiet and let thy olders and maturerers battle the way they have always battled." Luna retorted imperiously, and Antares slowly closed his eyes as Scrivener and Twilight shared a pained look, before the sapphire mare strode onwards and grimaced, becoming serious again. "And what in damnation is this?"

The hall beyond was long, ramped and curving, moss growing over the walls and several pipes running along the ceiling, but amidst the dust and speckles of mire were claw marks and what looked like splatters of blood. Luna slowly began to stride through the unsettling corridor, her eyes narrowed as she looked apprehensively back and forth, before murmuring quietly: "There are signs of not just struggle and combat, but these are drag marks... perhaps victims were brought through here. But the blood is not fresh, and I... I do not think we will find any of these ponies alive."

"We have to try." Twilight said quietly, and Luna glanced up... then smiled faintly and nodded slowly, turning her eyes upwards as Scrivener and the Lich fell in step on either side of the sapphire mare, and Antares followed slowly behind his parents, shivering a little as he couldn't stop his eyes from slowly surveying the decay around them.

They fell silent as Luna led them onwards, up the long corridor and through a torn-apart set of doors, Luna stopping to inspect these and wondering silently about all the damage they had seen. Some of it simply made no sense... and if this was some enemy fortress, why was it so decrepit? Why was there so much... simple ruin, even though she could hear mire thrumming through the veins ahead, and it seemed like much of the machinery and other workings of this awful place were being maintained? Why was it that the armored door of the archive had been in such good condition and securely locked down, but there were many more doors that were torn apart, warped shut, or left carelessly open?

They passed into a large, square room with doors on every wall: choosing which way to go wasn't difficult, however, thanks to the fact that an iron gate had been left invitingly open, revealing a set of stairs beyond. The other doors were all armor-plated and sealed shut, and while Luna was tempted to investigate, she also didn't want to waste her energy blowing down more doors for what could possibly be nothing at all, with the lack of any... anything.

She thought that was what disturbed her the most: she had taken this place for some kind of fortress, but so far the only signs of life – so to speak – had been Kismet and his reapers. Even the sensation of being watched would have been better in some ways than this feeling of emptiness... and Luna shivered a little as they climbed the flights of stairs leading upwards.

The room they emerged into surprised her: it was an enormous atrium of some kind, with a wide, open floor and large, concrete and wood boxes covered with moss. Many of these tub-like structures were filled with soil and had all manner of alien flora growing inside them... but what made both Luna and Scrivener shiver was the fact that many of them also had steel pipes hooked into the planters, and thrumming, strange machinery with pumping pistons apparently keeping a steady flow of corruption flowing into the soil.

There were other things in the atrium, too: miniature greenhouses that bright heat lamps were focused on, sunning strange plants inside that writhed and danced, and flowers kept in glass boxes, some of these filled with corruption. And then, to another side, dead, rotting bodies of ponies overgrown with monstrous-looking vines and plants lay in some kind of glass cell floored in mire, the sight of this making Antares almost vomit as Luna and Scrivener closed their eyes, and Twilight shivered violently.

They stepped off cement floor and onto a slightly-raised wooden deck that made up the other half of the atrium, and Scrivener looked down nervously at how rotten it felt under his hooves. Luna, meanwhile, was looking apprehensively upwards: the ceiling here was made of cracked but thick glass, but was covered by some kind of thin wooden shutter above. But Luna could also hear thunder rumbling ominously in the skies beyond, and between the wooden panels, see flashes of unnatural light.

They halted for a moment as she and Scrivener traded a look, while Twilight nervously gazed back and forth: standing up through holes in the wooden floor surrounded by decayed – and often missing – railings, were enormous support beams feeding up to the ceiling, and all along these were pipes that were thrumming quietly away with corruption. She didn't know if the corruption was coming from above or being pumped up from below... but either way, Twilight felt for some reason the fact all these things fed into the roof pointed to something very bad above.

Antares, meanwhile, had noted the staircase leading up to a large sliding trapdoor in the ceiling, and he nervously strode towards this, at the same time looking uneasily at the rear of the atrium: there was a massive glass cell there, filled with alien-looking trees and bushes... and something that was moving through the grasses carpeting the bottom of the cell, unseen.

It made him shiver a little before he turned his eyes back to the stairs, reaching the bottom of them... and then glancing over his shoulder as Luna called quickly: "Antares, wait!"

"I... believe me, I'm not gonna wander ahead. I just wanted to see if the door up there was closed or not." Antares grimaced a little, nervously looking back out through the massive atrium as his parents approached, Twilight shivering a little as she followed.

Luna looked down at her son as she reached him, and then she bit her lip, looking down at him for a few moments before she closed her eyes and nodded slowly, then said quietly: "Scrivener, go ahead and open the door above. Antares, stay at my side. Twilight, stay back if thou can, allow us to do the heavy physical work. Thy body is already stressed."

Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly and nodded as Antares saluted his mother sharply, giving a small, faint smile as Scrivener grimaced and grumbled a little, slowly walking up the stairs. But his muttering was mostly to settle his own nerves, feeling the stairs bending beneath his hooves as he stopped to push the trapdoor slowly up.

Thunder rumbled, loud but not overbearing despite the fact that when Scrivener could see the dark clouds swirling not only above, but perhaps some twenty feet past the lip of the structure's roof. He shivered a little, then shoved the trapdoor back and climbed up out onto the top of this alien fortress, turning slowly around and unable to stop himself from staring in disbelief at what he saw.

Wooden panels covered most of the lower roof section, but past this was a set of steps leading up to a wide, circular area guarded by two half-destroyed statues of Tyrant Wyrms, both slowly bleeding mire. Dead center in this area was what had caught his attention: an enormous, round pool of bubbling and boiling corruption, large, twisted girders of metal standing up out of this and supporting a massive, violet orb that was crackling with electricity, sending the occasional arc of lightning shooting up into the swirling, dark clouds above.

The orb was the size of a boulder, enormous and terrifying. It looked like solid crystal, flawless and perfect, and even when mire vomited upwards from the fountain, it left no mark on the jewel. And as Scrivener stared at it, he felt his eyes suddenly sharpen and adjust, and a moment later he was looking not at purple stone, but an orb of glass filled with silently-screaming, skinned ponies writhing in an aquarium of boiling blood, above a furnace of black flames in which a thousand-thousand howling souls stretched out of...

Scrivener gasped and snapped his head quickly away, shivering violently as he was joined by the others... and then he looked up sharply as a voice said quietly: "We didn't expect you to get here so early, brother."

An earth pony strode calmly around the other side of the fountain, a soft smile on his face... and the first thing Scrivener noticed was that the pony looked similar to him. He had a coat of such a dark metallic blue it was almost black, a large build, and a short, brush-cut silver mane. His features were handsome, and his eyes were a sharp ivory, but his body seemed too flawless, too shiny, too strong. He seemed both like a perfect specimen of a stallion, but somehow... synthetic, plastic.

And then he bowed his head politely... and Scrivener shivered at the fact this pony had some kind of silvery machinery standing out of his broad back, larger around the shoulderblades and forming steel, shrinking vertebrae down the rest of his spine, flanked by rounded pistons. "I am Thesis. Tell me, why have you come, Scrivener Blooms?"

"Allow me to answer, Thesis. I am Luna Brynhild, and we have already dispatched thy lackey, Kismet." the sapphire mare stated sharply, stepping forwards, and Thesis turned his ivory eyes to her with curiosity, as the winged unicorn continued coldly: "We have come to pummel whoever has been preying upon the ponies of Appleloosa. I take it that is thou?"

"An unfortunate necessity." Thesis replied gently, and then he added softly: "And I know who you are, Valkyrie. I know all of you... Twilight Sparkle, and Antares Mīrus. You are a family, aren't you? Well, let me introduce you to my family."

Thesis bowed his head again, and two more ponies strode around either side of the fountain: these were both mares, the one on the left looking down at the ponies with contempt, and the female to the right smiling coldly, her expression haughty and arrogant. Luna snarled, setting herself, and Antares dropped to his own ready position as Scrivener stared at them, feeling something... horribly familiar...

"Protelea." Thesis gestured to the right mare, who had a body that was a murky green and sinister red eyes. Her mane and tail writhed slowly, composed of thorny ivy and weeds of dark, ugly colors, and she had a set of large, insectile wings twitching almost eagerly on her back as her tail swayed slowly back and forth.

"Psukhikos." The mare on the left made a mocking little bow, this one a pale white. One of her eyes was gold, and the other was dead black, her tall horn a swirl of both these colors and flanked on either side by a tiara of thorns that stood out of her forehead. Her mane was was raven black and spilled almost to her knees, and she was gorgeous... and yet so distant, looking down on them like a cruel queen that had no compassion for her people's misery.

"And Cheshire. Cheshire now, don't be shy." Thesis said gently, and there was a broken giggle before an immense pony simply appeared out of thin air in a strange ripple of light, seated calmly on the other side of Protolea like a dog. He had a black, almost-scaly coat and a filthy, shaggy violet mane and tail, with purple eyes that shone with madness. His features were twisted into a wide grin of warped teeth too big for his jaws, and his front hooves had split apart into unnatural, gnarled claws.

And yet that was far from the worst thing about this pony: the most striking, terrible thing about Cheshire was the fact he was covered in scars, that parts of his body looked like porcelain that had been badly glued together... or in this case, sewn and stapled. Enormous black cables formed thick stitching over old scars and the 'cracks' in his body, and what looked horribly like gigantic fencing staples had been hammered into his body, as if to bind pieces of him together.

Cheshire laughed and twitched back and forth, a bit of drool falling from his jaws before he gurgled and rasped: "Once upon a time, in a country most like ours... lived... t-two little foals, with their loving f-f-father and wicked... stepmother!"

He almost screamed the last word, and Thesis shook his head slowly before returning his eyes to Scrivener Blooms and his family, saying softly: "I apologize. You see, Cheshire was apparently the fist of us... and Valthrudnir did terrible things to him in pursuit of knowledge, to try and perfect his design for the Replicants. When I found him, he was... very far gone. Oh, he understands orders from a superior force, at least... but all he had throughout his years of suffering were a few books of poetry and fairy tales. And it seems that's all his broken mind lets him to remember anymore."

"Hansel and Gretel... were left in the forest! Alone! Oh, they were wise, but not wise enough... poor foals, who wandered and left a trail of breadcrumbs, but they were gobbled, gobbled down by the crows, the wicked crows!" raved Cheshire, and then he whimpered when Thesis shushed him quietly.

Scrivener, however, was shivering violently as he stared back and forth in disbelief, his mouth working slowly before he stumbled backwards as Antares stared with horror. Twilight was trembling, and Luna snarled even as disbelief filled her eyes, before Scrivener whispered: "No. No... you're like me? Not just Clockwork Ponies but... but cuckoos?"

"I prefer the proper term: 'Replicant.'" Thesis smiled and then bowed his head politely again, before looking slowly up and saying softly: "You didn't think you were the only one, did you, Scrivener Blooms? I am so glad to see you here, though... in fact, for a long time, I've been wondering whether or not I should make contact with you, even though we aren't... quite ready yet for the process. But now that you're here..."

The charcoal stallion only looked weakly at Thesis as the Clockwork Pony stepped forwards, that same calm smile on his face even as his white eyes glowed with excitement. And then Scrivener snarled, shaking his head and shouting: "I'm not about to help Decretum! We put a stop to Valthrudnir, we'll stop you, too! I'm not helping you carry on that bastard's work!"

"Why would we want to have anything to do with Decretum?" Thesis looked honestly surprised, and Scrivener was struck dumb before Thesis smiled and licked his lips, drawing his eyes over them with a strange, twisted admiration. "No, I have no interests in Valthrudnir's aims. But my friends and I... we direly need something from you, and your beautiful wife. We need your genes, and your strength, so that we can be complete. Won't you help me? Won't you help us? Because after all... we're family, aren't we?"

Scrivener could only stare in disbelief, shivering weakly as Luna Brynhild snarled and Twilight and Antares both only stared, shivering, as Thesis looked down at them all too eagerly. And behind these strange and alien and twisted ponies, the purple orb glowed as corruption bubbled and boiled around it, poisonous lightning arcing and sparking though the air, fueling the unnatural storm that whirled around them that seemed as eager as the Clockwork Ponies for the soulmates' answer.


	19. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter Seventeen: Sibling Rivalry

~BlackRoseRaven

"What do you mean?" Scrivener asked finally, looking up in disbelief at the Clockwork Ponies, and then he snarled and shook his head, snapping: "And what the hell makes you think I would help you in the first place? That I'd be stupid enough to trust you?"

"Very simple." Thesis smiled as he straightened and calmly strode down the rest of the steps to the lower section of the rooftop before answering: "We are siblings in a way, are we not? And we mean you no harm... in fact, we don't mean harm to anyone. The kidnappings we've been forced to commit are only an unfortunate requirement of the situation we're in... it's merely been a matter of survival and furthering our research. You are one of us: you should understand the law of self-preservation."

Luna snarled at this, spitting to the side and saying disgustedly: "Thou art nothing but cowards and toys of Decretum... I hear no truth in thy words. But I saw the dead bodies, mangled and fed to the freakish plants downstairs-"

"Watch your mouth, Valkyrie, or I'll shut it for you." Protelea snarled, and Luna glared at the Clockwork Pony before Thesis calmly rose a hoof, and the strange, weed-maned pony hissed in disgust before nodding grudgingly.

There was silence for a moment, and then Thesis said softly: "We aren't out to hurt anyone. And once we get what we want, there will be no more necessary sacrifices. But Scrivener Blooms, each of us... we are incomplete to varying degrees. We have significant vulnerabilities. We are not as powerful as we should be, because we are an incomplete project of Valthrudnir's, each of us designed for a different purpose... and you are the only fully-complete prototype-"

"I am not a pet project of Valthrudnir!" Scrivener shouted, clenching his eyes shut before he shook his head violently as he felt his stresses rising, and he could sense Valthrudnir in his mind... except the _Jötnar _was silent, apparently listening intently. And somehow, that was even worse than if the Frost Giant had been trying to forcibly take over his mind. "Clockwork Pony or not, I... I live my own life, I make my own decisions!"

"And we don't have that!" Thesis suddenly shouted furiously, and a snarl spread over the enormous pony's features as he leaned forwards, his white eyes blazing as the four ponies winced back. "What makes you special, better than us? Why do you get to procreate, and don't have the same needs and programmed responses as we do? Why does the Clay of Prometheus respond to you, and why is your blood so different from ours? Why are you stable?"

Then Thesis clenched his eyes shut before he stepped backwards, breathing harder as he visibly fought to reign in his emotions. He cursed as he ground his teeth together, then looked up and said quietly: "Help us. Please, we're so close... with your blood, and your energies... we can be complete. We can be what we were meant to be... _real _ponies, not just... synthetic puppets, having to fight so hard every day against our chemically-influenced, psychological conditioning. Our project here is almost finished and in return... help us, and we'll go our separate ways, you'll never see us again, and we'll give you everything you desire. Power. Our facility. Anything you set your eyes on."

Scrivener shuddered and shook his head weakly, stumbling backwards before Twilight looked up at the storm above, then turned her eyes back to Thesis, asking despite how terrified she was of the answer: "What is this place? Why have you... created this storm?"

"The storm is only a side effect of the corruption being vented into the air and the energy being emitted from the Heart. One of our masterworks... something that helps power this entire facility." Thesis answered quietly, calming further even as behind him, both mares looked almost frustrated, and Cheshire only stared off into the distance, drooling slackly. "This is one of our most important facilities... it is where we have been refining the Clay of Prometheus into something... something that will help. Please, let me show you. Let me share everything with you. Let me convince you to help us."

He looked pleadingly at them, and Scrivener Blooms shivered before Luna asked quietly: "And precisely why hast thou been killing ponies?"

"Oh, who cares about a few worthless mortal scum?" spat Protelea, and then she snorted and glared down at Thesis when he looked coldly over his shoulder at her. "He's not going to listen to us! Let's just harvest the samples you need from him and the Valkyrie bitch, they're no match for us!"

"Oh, really? I would love to see thee try!" Luna snarled, setting herself as her eyes flashed, and then she added icily: "And know this: the only help I plan to offer any of thee, who reek of spite and poison, is help into the grave."

"Please. I would prefer to do this peacefully." Thesis straightened, shaking his head slowly before he closed his eyes and added quietly: "But if you force my hoof... I won't hesitate to use other methods. I'm reaching out to you, Scrivener and Luna, because I thought you'd understand. Because I thought you'd see the greater good... that we could even help one-another out. Yes, we've killed here and there, but it's been necessary to fuel the machinery here. It is not my fault.

"None of us are interested in... taking over, or destroying the layers, or continuing Valthrudnir's work. Yes, we were all 'activated' by Valthrudnir at some point, we have even worked alongside the forces of Decretum to one degree or another to further his plans, but... we have more freedom than the puppets do. But we can't take complete control of our lives until we ourselves are... finished." Thesis sat back and looked down at his hooves, whispering: "You don't know what it's like to be unfinished. To always hear the lingering orders of my... the _Jötnar _in the back of your mind. To feel like your emotions are limited in their scope and depth. To be unable to do something as simple as pursue a hobby because it's outside your programming. And look at us... none of us have a symbol, like you do. And I suppose none of us ever blended as well into society as you must have... we were simply pony puppets wandering around blindly until the day Valthrudnir turned us on."

Thesis fell silent, and then he looked up coldly. "And that is why I am determined to become complete. Why I will not allow you to turn your back on us... and if you do not desire to help us, my siblings and I force you to help us, little brother. You might be the only finished prototype, but don't think that makes you the strongest, by any stretch of the imagination. Your design is to support and defend other units by terraforming the world around you. You're nothing but a worker drone, enhanced by the Valkyrie. I am a military unit, my design is to command and destroy."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get what you mean by being incomplete." Scrivener said quietly, grimacing as he shook his head slowly, and Thesis narrowed his eyes slowly. "I've never thought of myself as some 'unit' or 'model.' Do you know what I am? I'm a pony. You? You're a talking gun."

Thesis snarled, baring sharp steel teeth before he clenched his eyes shut, then said quietly: "I'll give you one last chance to reconsider. Work with us. Help us, little brother... please. We... we just want help. We just want to be complete."

There was silence for a few long moments, and then Scrivener Blooms shook his head slowly before he said quietly: "Thesis... you don't get it, do you? Even if you were right, and I could... give you four whatever you wanted... your friend Chess there looks like he's going to still be a drooling moron, and both your 'sisters' look like they think murder and mayhem is a great way to pass the afternoon. And you? I think even if you were 'perfect' like you want to be... you'd still just be a miserable puppet on broken string."

Luna nodded firmly as Thesis trembled with fury, and then the sapphire mare added quietly, her eyes flashing: "Do thy worst, Thesis. But whether thou offers peace or war, we shall not aid thee and thine. Thou art cowards and murderers, trying to threaten and bully when thou does not get thy way... but we shall not be threatened, and we shall not be bullied, and we do not aid those who spill innocent blood for their own gain."

There was silence, and Thesis turned slowly away, striding up the steps before he lowered his head and said quietly: "Very well. You've made your point, Valkyrie... and little brother, I am disappointed. Hurt, and disappointed. If you'll excuse us, Psukhikos and I will now have to modify my designs and plans."

The unicorn Clockwork Pony smiled coldly as she turned around, as Protelea looked eagerly over at Thesis as the four ponies readied themselves, feeling the growing aggression in the air before the apparent leader of the so-called Replicants looked over his shoulder, his white eyes burning with anger and frustration. "Let me demonstrate why you shouldn't bite the hand trying to feed you, ponies. Protelea, go ahead and take something they cherish away from them. And Cheshire? Those ponies are bad. They hurt us. They hurt _you_. Make the bad ponies hurt back."

Cheshire's eyes snapped to the side, widening before he snarled and shivered, hauling himself up to his feet as his back arched, before Luna Brynhild stepped forwards with a snarl, shouting: "Do not run away, coward!"

But Thesis only continued to walk calmly away as Protelea grinned and licked her lips slowly with a long, barbed tongue, her eyes lashing back and forth as her whole body shivered in excitement. "Yes, finally! And it's not even a hard choice to decide which of you is the juiciest little morsel..."

Her eyes gleamed, wings spreading and shivering as they locked on Antares, and Luna snarled as she immediately leapt in front of her son, shouting furiously: "Do not even look at my child, monster! If thou wants a fight then 'tis with me! Scrivener, Twilight, deal with-"

"You aren't calling the shots here, sweetie." Protelea replied almost kindly, and then she whistled loudly and yelled: "Cheshire, kill 'em!"

Cheshire roared and charged straight towards Luna, who snarled and ducked low under a sweep of the monster's ugly claws before stabbing her horn savagely upwards, burying it deep into the immense pony's breast. Cheshire howled, but then seized viciously into Luna's mane, spittle flying from his maw as he yanked her backwards and then pinned her down by the shoulders as the mare grunted in shock.

Scrivener Blooms ran quickly forwards, smashing a hoof into Cheshire's face as the monster began to lean down, and the beast barely seemed fazed. It did distract the monster, however, Cheshire looking up with a snarl as he swiped a claw out at Scrivener, but the stallion winced and leaned out of the way before Luna snapped her horn upwards, unleashing a blast of force and blue flame...

That did next to nothing, as Cheshire roared in what sounded like surprise more than pain, flexing and shaking himself wildly as he crushed down against Luna's shoulder with one hoof, even as she cried out in agony and shoved hard back against his body with her three free legs. Then Cheshire's jaws bit down savagely... but Scrivener managed to leap forwards and catch the monstrous pony's head in his forelegs, cursing as he fought as hard as he could to keep him back as Cheshire's teeth snapped through the air just above Luna's face.

The Clockwork Pony snapped his head back and forth, growling like an animal as Twilight snarled and ran forwards, Antares beside her... before the Lich looked over her shoulder in shock as Protelea rammed viciously into the black unicorn, knocking him flying backwards before the weed-maned mare laughed as she seized him under the forelegs, carrying him over the edge of the structure and flinging him downwards. Twilight cursed as she began to turn to chase after the two as Protelea dove after her prey, but then the Lich flinched in pain and turned back towards Cheshire with a snarl as the monster's strength began to overwhelm both Luna and Scrivener.

The Lich snarled in desperation as she ran towards the three grappling ponies; Antares, meanwhile, cursed in pain, trying to cover his face as Protelea rammed blow after blow into his head and upper body, driving him down towards the rocks below before he suddenly rolled and spread his wings, halting himself in midair as he slammed an elbow backwards into the mare's face even as he winced at the impact of her body against his.

All the same, the wind was driven out of the Clockwork Pony as her stomach struck his arched back, her legs kicking stupidly out on either side of Antares as her head was knocked to the side with a yelp of surprise, and then the young stallion managed to wrap a foreleg quickly around her neck before furling his wings tightly again to drop, while twisting savagely to the side. As he began to fall again, Protelea was dragged through the air with him, pulled forcefully along in a violent sideways roll before the stallion flung her viciously straight down as he spread his wings again and launched himself out of the spiraling fall.

Protelea shrieked as she flipped wildly out of control before crashing face-first down into the rocks below, the Clockwork Pony bouncing several times across the plateau she had smashed into before Antares dropped in a ready position a few feet away, a determined snarl on his face even as his nostrils dripped blood from the blows he had taken.

The mare lay stunned for a moment on the natural platform of stone next to the fortress, and then a slow snarl spread over her face as she straightened, hissing loudly at him as she climbed to her hooves. Her body shivered violently as her tail snapped back and forth, the vines around it twisting writhing before it lengthened as the weeds and ivy flexed and peeled slowly back like a blossoming flower... except what was revealed were no delicate petals, but a deadly, dangerous stinger at the end of a hidden, segmented tail, this trembling in the air as it rose up over her back and her wings spread. "Forget what Thesis said, I'm going to devour your insides, little boy!"

Antares only anchored himself, his own leathery wings unfurling as he faced her coldly, his eyes locked on her as he said coldly: "I'm not afraid of you."

Protelea snarled furiously... but then suddenly she straightened, and her eyes glowed as her expression turned to a cold, almost-coy smile, whispering: "Oh, but you should be, little boy. You think you're so tough, you're the handsome knight who's gonna win the day? No, you're not. You're just carrion. Delicious carrion... and we're starving."

Antares frowned a bit as Protelea giggled, her smile stretching into a grin before a horrible, ugly rasping sound began to rise in her throat, and the stallion took a step backwards as he readied himself. But a moment later, all he could do was stare in horror as the mare's jaw stretched and dislocated, becoming a hideous, horrible gape as her lips peeled back and he saw she had only a few long, curving fangs in her maw and a hideous, barbed tongue, and past that her throat gaped like a cave...

That rasping grew louder, and three black dots emerged, buzzing into the air out of the cavern of her stretched-open maw. They shot immediately towards Antares, zigzagging through the air as the stallion leaned back in surprise, then cursed in pain as one of them landed on him and he felt a pinching pain on the side of his neck, swatting it before staring down in surprise at his hoof. He had just squished a large, nasty fly... and then his eyes turned with horror back to Protelea as more flies spilled out of her jaws, not one or five or a dozen but a terrible swarm of hundreds, if not thousands.

And with them came crawling centipedes, scurrying beetles, earwigs, countless hideous bugs that swarmed out of her maw, over Protelea's features, and towards Antares as the stallion stumbled backwards and shook his head, before howling in terror as the bugs flooded towards him. Immediately, he spun around, leaping upwards and scrabbling wildly at the smooth stone wall with his hooves, as if he could run straight up it before his wings flapped as hard as they could and launched him into the air, but the flies and beetles shot after him in a buzzing wave of pestilence.

Protelea's jaws snapped shut, and she smacked her lips loudly even as a few last bugs swarmed out over her face. She grinned viciously as she looked up at the panicking Antares, ignoring the bugs eagerly running over her body while she called mockingly: "What's wrong, poor foal? I thought you weren't afraid of me!"

The Clockwork Pony laughed loudly, and then she reared her head back, a gurgling rising out of her stomach as Antares zigzagged wildly back and forth through the air, trying to lose the attention of the swarm. Then Protelea snapped her head forwards, spitting a stream of toxic, yellow-green slime at the stallion just as he began to turn, and the viscous goo slammed into his chest, knocking him backwards with a cry of shock that quickly turned to a scream of pain as it rapidly began to eat through his armor.

Protelea grinned as she reared back again, gurgling and preparing a second attack as her flying bugs swarmed around Antares, pestering him, nipping his flesh, blinding him and knocking him off balance as he struggled to remain in the air.

He couldn't think, he couldn't react, he couldn't do anything as he felt pieces of his armor falling away and burns spreading rapidly over his flesh, as the bugs attacked all his senses and filled his mind with panic, jammed up his wings and simply tried to cause him as much agony as they possibly could. It felt worse than hopeless; it felt like hell, as he flung himself backwards... then snarled, clenching his eyes shut and simply letting himself fall in a moment of complete desperation.

Protelea growled in irritation, acidic slime bubbling out of her jaws when the stallion simply dropped out of the sky and fell towards the ground below. For a moment, she hoped that one of her bugs had crawled into his brain and killed him... but then the stallion half-flipped his body and landed on one of the rocks below near the bottom of the fortress, and Protelea snarled before swallowing back the acid still in her mouth and spreading her insectile wings.

Bugs swarmed rapidly over the ground and up over her body, crawling into her mane and tail and tightly clinging to her skin, and she whispered: "Come, babies. Don't worry, Mommy will leave you more than enough to have a decent meal."

She leapt into the air, buzzing slowly down towards the stallion as Antares looked up with a curse, seeing the Clockwork Pony heading towards him as he reached up and clawed wildly at his armor. He could hear the flying swarm above descending as well, and the young stallion looked back and forth desperately before he half-spun and leapt quickly down the rocks towards the mire-covered yard at the front of the fortress.

Protelea smiled coldly at this, suddenly curving her flight and shaking herself briskly as she put on a burst of speed, dislodging a hail of bugs from her body and raining them down over Antares in a terrible hail. The charcoal stallion stumbled with a curse of shock and pain, leaping backwards and shaking himself wildly to try and toss the insects off his body while the Clockwork Pony circled above, her eyes blazing and a grin twisting over her face before she buzzed down just above the distracted stallion as her jaws stretched wide, then vomited out a flood of insects over the glossy black unicorn.

Antares fell backwards in the mire, screaming in pain and horror as he was covered in stinging, biting, clawing parasites, splashing helplessly back and forth in the black poison before Protelea hissed in delight. Her eyes glowed in ecstasy, loving every moment of agony she saw in Antares as she buzzed eagerly back and forth above the muck.

The stallion rolled back and forth, tears rolling down his cheeks... and worse yet was the mire spreading over his body, sticking to him, coating him. It burned against his flesh and put awful thoughts in his mind and he could feel the bugs wiggling, wriggling, suffocating in it, as... as...

His eyes widened as he fell still, and Protelea laughed as she dropped down on top of his back, sending a blast of pain through his body as he groaned and she leaned down, mocking coyly: "What's wrong, little boy? Are you done already? Oh, poor little colt, was I too rough on you? I'm oh so sorry, baby-doll... I know, why don't I let you choose how you die, would that make it a little better?"

She stepped off him, rolling him over as Antares breathed weakly in and out, covered in a thick layer of mire as she looked down into his eyes and savored his fear, his pain, baring her tubular fangs as she murmured in a mockingly-soothing voice: "How about I bite you? It'll only be a pinch, sweetie... and then the poisons go in, and your blood and insides come out. Or just a sting or two... you'll be paralyzed, and it'll be slow, but oh, oh, honey, it won't hurt in the slightest, and you'll get to be a hive, a whole _city_, for my sweet little babies. That's the generous way to die.

"Actually..." She clicked her tongue, then slowly let the long, barbed appendage slide out and out and out, half-lidding her eyes as she licked slowly up the side of his face, and Antares shivered weakly. "You're cute. You're very cute... oh, I could keep you alive, honey. You could be one of my Necrotrophs, wouldn't you like that?"

Antares trembled a little, and Protelea grinned slowly, whispering: "No, baby, don't cry. You're going to like it. Or well, you will once my little babies get into your brain and help me help you think a little... clearer."

She opened her mouth, taking her time, making it slow, savoring Antares' fear as she bared her fangs and that gaping hole of her throat... and the young stallion clenched his eyes shut as he drew on all the energy he could, firing a blast of white fire directly down Protelea's jaws.

The Clockwork Pony was knocked backwards, gagging and screaming as she belched smoke and vomited charred bug-corpses in every direction. She shrieked incoherently, greenish blood spilling out of her jaws before she leaned suddenly forwards and spat a volley of insects at him, and while Antares cried out in disgust, he barely flinched even when they collided with a splatter against his side.

The beetles attempted to bite him... but instead, the bugs only shifted uselessly in the mire thickly coating, almost-intentionally armoring Antares' body: and even though every fiber of his being hated it, he still felt a poisonous warmth and strength coming up from the muck, feeding into him as Protelea reared back in shock.

Antares snarled, snapping his horn out and sending a blade of white light hammering into the Clockwork Pony's face, and she was knocked stumbling with another shriek. Antares followed up with blast after blast of white fire, leaving gray-tinged burns over her body and turning the pieces of her mane the flames burst up over into brittle stone, which shattered as she spun around with a squeal and leapt to the air.

She shot towards the skies in a rough zigzag, fleeing with a scream of humiliation and pain as smoke and blood continued to pour out of her jaws. Antares shivered weakly as he stared up after her, and then he trembled once before falling face-first into the both awful and soothing black mire, gasping weakly for breath and only hoping his parents were holding up better than he had.

But above, Scrivener and Luna were both bleeding heavily from several deep wounds, slumped and shivering. Twilight was nearby, her armor vest torn completely from her body, a hoof resting against a massive gouge that left one foreleg almost hanging free from her body.

Cheshire was gargling, looking wildly back and forth as he foamed at the jaws, and Scrivener cursed under his breath as he watched dark strings of mire first rapidly fill up a wound that had been ripped in the monster's breast, then turn back to solid black flesh.

Cheshire seemed to have a boundless supply of energy, and he regenerated in the same way that Scrivener did... except unlike the earth pony, the stitched-and-stapled monstrosity never seemed to slow, never seemed to tire, never seemed to lose his ability to heal no matter how much damage they inflicted on him. Then the monster twitched to the side, halting in mid-step as he screamed: "Oh, infinite glory above, shine down your luck and light upon me! I am but a poor traveler, alone on the path through this world!"

"Oh shut up!" Luna shouted furiously, and then she snapped her horn forwards, sending a blast of lightning into Cheshire, but all it did was draw Cheshire's eyes to her, the monster snarling before it charged towards her. Luna cursed, waiting for a moment before she leapt suddenly upwards and kicked both rear legs viciously into Cheshire's face, and the beast was knocked staggering with a whimper that turned to a snarl as it lashed a claw up in a blow that was sloppy but too fast for Luna to dodge.

The sapphire mare's breastplate was all but shattered as she was knocked flying through the air, crashing down on her back and rolling weakly several times over the thankfully-solid wooden covering over the expansive skylight. Scrivener winced as he ran to her, and Cheshire's attention immediately snapped to the earth pony, drool dripping from his jaws before he broke into another run.

Scrivener winced over his shoulder, then he turned, drawing a hoof back... and Cheshire grabbed by him the throat, shoving him backwards and slamming him viciously down into the cement walk around the skylight, pinning him on his back as the stallion gargled and clutched uselessly at the monster's wrist. Cheshire glared down at him, before howling and staggering backwards when Luna drove both lower hooves up into his groin in a blow that would have reduced any other stallion to a whimpering, broken heap.

Cheshire was at least whimpering, but a moment later it turned to a snarl as he reached out and seized Luna by the horn, slamming her face-first down against the wooden boards as he turned his attention away from Scrivener. Twilight cursed as she forced herself to run as best she could with her damaged front leg, gathering all the energy she could muster, trying not to panic even as the monster switched his grip to Luna's throat and pinned her down as his jaws opened...

And in mid-bite, the monster suddenly halted, instead chanting in Luna's face as she struggled to break free from his grip: "Ring around the rosey, pocket full of posey... ashes, ashes-"

"We all fall down!" Scrivener shouted as he leapt onto Cheshire's back, slamming both of his front hooves down into the back of Cheshire's neck, and the monster howled and arched his spine in surprise before Scrivener snarled as he began to smash blow after blow down into Cheshire's skull. The monster lost his grip on Luna, reaching wildly back to try and grab Scrivener, before he screamed when the mare leapt immediately upwards and began to viciously slash and tear at the monster's underbelly and lower body with her horn.

Cheshire writhed in agony as Twilight skidded to a halt, dropping to a ready position before the Lich winced as the creature managed to seize Scrivener Blooms in a wild grab, then yanked the earth pony off his back, slamming him into Luna in a hard swing and sending both ponies crashing across the wooden boards. Then the monster grabbed at its face, covering its eyes as it screamed: "Foals sing and foals p-play, and yet I buried my father today! Mother laughs and mother c-c-cries, like she can't believe that everypony dies!"

Then Cheshire's head snapped up as he roared and charged towards Luna and Scrivener as if he didn't even see Twilight Sparkle in the way, and the Lich bared her fangs in a snarl before taking advantage of the monster's tunnel vision, leaping forwards and snapping her horn down to unleash a tremendous blast of golden light and fire.

Cheshire howled in shock and agony, rearing back as Twilight flapped her wings hard, tackling the monster's face as he burned and staggered back and forth helplessly, the Lich grasping into the giant as flames wreathed and struggled to spread over his body. Her hoof smashed down again and again and again into his face, trying to stop the unstoppable as her horn began to glow, preparing another spell...

Cheshire's claws grabbed into her, and beast slammed her down into the wooden panel, glass cracking loudly below this before Twilight's eyes bulged as she felt his claws rip deep into her stomach. And Scrivener and Luna both stared in horror before the monster rose the Lich above his head, then ripped viciously in either direction.

A rain of blood burst down over the monster, extinguishing the golden flames that hadn't already gone out as Twilight was torn into two halves; the lower half, Cheshire threw with such violence that it smashed the head off one of the snarling Tyrant Wyrm statues... and the other, he leaned over and and slammed face-first down into the cement around the skylight, Twilight gargling as her already-damaged foreleg was torn completely free by the force of impact.

Her eyes bulged with horror and disbelief as Luna and Scrivener both shouted denials, throwing themselves to their hooves and charging down the skylight at Cheshire, but the monster only snarled as he half-spun, dragging Twilight's ripped-apart body over the cement before he flung the Lich's remains at them. Luna dodged with a snarl as her eyes glowed with rage, but Twilight's limp body slammed into Scrivener and knocked him rolling backwards even as the sapphire mare dove at Cheshire, shouting furiously in Nightmare Moon's voice: "We will tear you limb-from-limb for this blasphemy!"

Luna struck in at Cheshire's face, lashing a deep wound with her horn before she kicked viciously off the monster, dodging wild swipes of its claws before she lunged smoothly backwards through the air when it attempted to pounce, howling as if in response: "As I lay my head down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep; and if I should die before I wake, I pray-"

Then Cheshire's head snapped to the side, Luna cutting him off in mid-recitation in a fine spray of blood and drool with a vicious punch, before she followed up with a jaw-shattering uppercut that knocked the monster crashing onto its back. "Pray to _me_, monster!"

She lunged down out of the air with a flap of her wings... and one of Cheshire's rear hooves kicked up on instinct more than anything else, sending her flying backwards to crash down in front of the broken Tyrant Wyrm statue. Then she looked up with shock as Cheshire scrabbled to his claws and hooves and ran at her, roaring, and the mare cursed before leaping forwards and skidding just beneath him when he tried to pounce on top of her, instead ramming himself face-first into the ground.

But he was fast, spinning around and tackling Luna onto her back just as she began to turn, and the mare snarled as she was pinned down. Cheshire's jaws bit at her, and Scrivener cursed under his breath from where he was helpless to do anything: he had been knocked senseless for the few short moments the whole exchange between monster and mare had taken.

He began to step forwards, even knowing that at most, he could only hope to pry Cheshire away from her, but then Twilight coughed, getting his attention. The stallion looked at the torn-apart Lich with a wince as she shivered on the ground, then gazed up at him as her horn glowed and her collar and ear studs tore free from her body before she whispered: "Scrivy... I... I want you to... throw me."

Scrivener stared at her, and then Twilight reached up and shoved at her already torn-neck, and the stallion grimaced, then looked weakly over his shoulder. There was no time to argue... and he cursed under his breath as he reached forwards and grabbed the Lich's head, Twilight smiling before wincing only slightly when the stallion yanked as hard as he could and tore her head free from her shoulders. "Luna's going to give us so much crap for this."

Twilight only smiled faintly as her horn began to glow, and Scrivener looked at the violet mare's head for a moment, breathing heavily before he suddenly leaned forwards and kissed her quickly, and Twilight flushed even as the magic around her horn sparked, emotion adding to the strength of her magic before Scrivener gritted his teeth and half-spun, cocking her back and shouting: "Chew on this!"

The stallion put all his strength into the throw, flinging Twilight's head straight Cheshire as the monster looked up with a grunt of surprise, and the Lich snarled as her horn glowed brighter before her skull burst into blue flames, becoming a sapphire fireball.

Twilight collided with Cheshire and exploded in a tremendous burst of energy and sound, Luna gargling as she was crushed into the ground by the wave of force, but Cheshire screaming miserably as he was flung backwards. Then there was a sound of flesh tearing, and the beast's wails rose even higher in pitch as Luna looked slowly up in shock, staring at the sight of the enormous monster standing on his hind hooves, unable to move with the now black-blood-soaked neck of the broken Tyrant Wyrm statue impaled through his chest.

Cheshire's hooves flailed limply at the air as he squealed and shivered, mire burbling out of his jaws as his violet eyes rolled miserably in his head, giving barking, short cries of misery as black tears flooded down his cheeks. And in that moment, as Luna sat up, she couldn't help but feel pity for this... this mutilated stallion. This miserable, pathetic thing that was gurgling and screaming and trying uselessly to free itself, terribly, horribly, still alive in spite of the long stone spear jutting from his chest.

Luna slowly forced herself up to her hooves... and then she felt a presence brush silently against her, and she smiled faintly as a translucent spirit flickered quietly into existence beside her. She studied the specter, the Pale... and then she leaned forwards and silently nuzzled into Twilight Sparkle's spirit, feeling almost like she was touching something solid before she whispered: "Thou hast my thanks, and my love. Now go, find Antares... help him the little thou can, if thou still has some strength left. Scrivy and I are going to finish this."

Twilight nodded silently, and her spirit vanished from sight before Luna sighed softly, turning a glower towards Scrivener Blooms as the stallion approached. Past him, she could see that the Lich's abandoned body had already rotted away to nothing, and she shook her head slowly before Scrivener turned his own eyes to Cheshire's howling, writhing body, asking hesitantly: "What the hell do we do with him?"

"I do not know. All I know is that we must find that bastard Thesis and-" Luna was cut off as Cheshire suddenly lurched forwards, swinging both his claws out at the same time, and there was a horrible crack as the stone neck of the Tyrant Wyrm shattered into pieces, letting the beast tear himself free. Chunks of stone and a river of dark mire pulled out of the gaping hole in his chest, and then Cheshire looked upwards with a twisted grin through his black tears before he lunged forwards.

His claws seized both Luna and Scrivener around the throat, tackling them both backwards and slamming them into the wooden panels covering the skylight... but this time, they tore through the thin layer, and Cheshire lost his grip on them as he howled in surprise, the three falling into the atrium below and smashing straight through the rotten floor. And to their horror, there was nothing but a gaping pit below, the three ponies hurtling downwards as Luna and Scrivener both snarled and Cheshire screamed, flailing his claws and kicking his hooves in all directions.

Cheshire smashed through a support girder, giving a shriek as he was knocked in another direction, and Scrivener yelled in pain as he bounced off a thick pipe that stretched across the tunnel, knocking it out of place with a scream of metal and a burst of superheated black ooze. For a moment, Scrivener flipped wildly, and then Luna dodged quickly around several thin pipes as she flapped her wings to boost herself, seizing into the stallion and shouting: "We have one chance!"

She half-spun and flung the earth pony hard, and Scrivener crashed into Cheshire, snagging into the behemoth pony's back: thankfully, the beast didn't seem to notice, even as Luna flung herself downwards and crashed down beside Scrivener. The two ponies winced as the Clockwork Pony smashed through another girder on his way down, his body beginning to twist, but they both forcibly pushed him back into a straight fall, wincing as the walls of the tunnel shot by faster and faster as the beast plummeted like a meteor.

Without even realizing it, Luna and Scrivener both slid a hoof along the beast's back to link together, squeezing their hooves together fiercely as Cheshire continued to howl in misery and terror on their plunge downwards into darkness, and both ponies gritted their teeth as they braced themselves as best they could for what had to come sooner rather than later, as Scrivener and Luna both clenched their eyes shut...

Cheshire crashed through something far more solid and far larger than just a girder or a pipe, sending pain through both Luna and Scrivener: pain they barely had time to feel before the second crash, when Cheshire halted completely and they were both flung off the Clockwork Pony's back. Scrivener hit something solid back-first, crying out in pain before his misery was doubled when he realized it was a wall, not the floor, as he fell out of the air and landed on his face on the ground.

Luna, meanwhile, was lucky enough to be flung into a corridor, crashing and skidding over the concrete floor painfully before she came to a halt with a gasp. Her body shivered weakly, and then she slowly forced her eyes open, gasping quietly and struggling not to fall unconscious as pain wracked her entire body, and her blood bubbled in her veins.

She shivered for a moment, then felt Scrivener stirring... and the mare grimaced a little, muttering to herself: "No, no... I... I do not think so, Scrivy... thou cannot be the first to... rise..."

The sapphire mare groaned weakly as she forced her hooves beneath her, and then she gasped quietly and slowly pushed herself up to her hooves as her eyes finally focused and she managed to look up, taking in her surroundings as Scrivener mumbled in the other room: "I think I'm happy to just die here, thank you."

"Oh... shut up, Scrivy..." Luna's gaze shifted uneasily back and forth: steel walls, a low ceiling covered in pipes, a concrete floor... and the intersection they had fallen into that was covered in rubble. Cheshire had smashed through the ceiling above, and the creature itself now lay in a broken, mangled pile in a corona of faint light spilling down out of the long pit they had fallen through.

Scrivener groaned as he picked himself slowly up off the ground near the Clockwork Pony, and he looked silently at the fallen enemy for a moment before hesitantly stepping towards it. Luna glanced at him nervously, and then she gave a slow, hesitant nod when Scrivener looked at her. The stallion nodded back after a moment, then he carefully reached forwards, touching the side of Cheshire's neck.

The body was still warm, but he couldn't feel anything... and when Scrivener carefully pushed on the Clockwork Pony's head, the enormous creature moved limply. Scrivener nodded a little to himself, letting out a sigh of relief as he let his hoof draw away, and then he grimaced and stretched out a bit as he muttered: "I feel kind of sorry for him now."

"I do not." Luna muttered, and then she looked slowly back and forth, grimacing in disgust: there were five or so different passages around them leading off in different directions, each lit by flickering, orange lights at varying intervals, some darker than others. "I do not like this. I have no idea where we could be, or where to go... this looks like nothing but... but a labyrinth!"

Scrivener nodded, uneasily looking back and forth before he said finally: "Let's just pick one and walk straight, then. We have to come across a way out eventually."

"Grand." Luna grumbled, nodding and sighing tiredly, and then she looked sourly down the nearest tunnel before jerking her head towards it with a mutter. "Then we may as well just pick whatever is closest. This way, Scrivener Blooms. Perhaps fortune will favor us for once."

"Now my bad feeling just got worse." Scrivener muttered, and the two ponies fell in step beside each other even as the sapphire mare grumbled at him, the two striding slowly down the path before Scrivener took an uneasy look behind himself at the corpse of the Clockwork Pony. "The beating that thing took, though... and Antares..."

"Antares will be fine. Our son is strong." Luna said forcefully, and Scrivener smiled faintly as Luna nodded firmly, muttering: "No Clockwork Pony is a match for our child. But... unfortunately, I... I am forced to agree. At least we can be confident that we have done some damage to the enemy's forces, and know now what we are faced against. But aye... let us return to accursed Celestia and Appleloosa. We will need the aid of the rest of our family to finish off this menace."

Scrivener nodded slowly, and Luna sighed as she looked over her shoulder at the empty room behind them, studying the rubble moodily as she muttered: "I only wish that..."

Then she frowned and stumbled to a halt, and Scrivener swallowed thickly as he looked over his own shoulder as both ponies realized what was wrong. The room behind them was empty... Cheshire's body was gone.

Insane laughter echoed down the hallway, and the two ponies winced before they both turned and bolted, not wanting to be caught in such a narrow place. After a few moments, they reached a metallic room lit by dull-red light, the walls formed by thrumming pipes and steel girders. Shutters were tightly closed on the walls in front of them and to their left, and the open hall behind them echoed with shrieking giggles as Luna shouted: "We must force forwards!"

"I don't think we can afford to waste any energy, and these look pretty heavy... I... wait, wait, maybe..." Scrivener's eyes locked on some kind of control panel on the wall, the stallion running over and yanking down a lever... then yelping and stumbling backwards as a klaxon blared loudly, Luna flinching as well.

"Shutdown of transport facility commencing. Preparing to reroute power." stated a calm mechanical voice, and shutters slammed down over the only open doorways before there was a loud clicking, and three shutters that had been sealed before slowly rolled open, as the voice announced: "Shutdown complete. Factory access has been granted. All systems now online."

"That sounds great." Scrivener muttered, wincing as a klaxon blared again before orange lights flared on through the dark maze of passageways. The stallion began to cross the room towards Luna... and then a vent cover above was smashed open, and a large, gnarled black claw stretched into the room, lashing wildly back and forth, and Scrivener howled in shock as Luna leaned away with a look of horror before snarling and snapping her horn upwards, sending a blast of lighting into the creature's forelimb.

The monster above howled, and then there was a rattling before a terrible, insane cackling began to sound from above. Scrivener and Luna both flinched at the cacophony, then bolted down the passage in the opposite direction of the sound of the rattling and the laughter... the horrible, insane laughter that wasn't mocking, or triumphant, but the sound of a deranged, lunatic mind finally pushed into an abyss that went beyond anything so simple as a psychotic breakdown.

But these tunnels were a maze, and many of them filled with awful sounds: not just the banging of their own hooves over the grated floor or the heavy concrete, but the loud thrumming of corruption pumping through pipes, or the hiss of steam venting from the metal tubes around them. And in the distance, there was some thunderous crashing that reminded Luna of the sound of hammers on anvils...

Then a claw smashed through a grate cover above their heads, and both Luna and Scrivener barely managed to keep running, the stallion wincing in pain as the broken grate bounced off his back. But it was better that than being clawed, as Cheshire screamed above their heads: "Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly!"

There was a crashing behind them as the Clockwork Pony tried to force his way down into the passage, and Luna and Scrivener both cursed and sprinted hurriedly around a corner the moment they reached an intersection, then quickly down the next turn as howling joined the cacophony of noises in the air for a moment. The two ponies didn't slow until they were both out of breath, finally halting in a cramped corner with cement beneath their hooves and above their heads.

They sat almost back-to-back, Luna looking down one corridor, and Scrivener the other, both breathing hard and trying their best not to flinch at every little rumble, ever time steam vented into the air. They shivered, adrenaline pulsing in their veins, their hearts thudding in their chests as one, before Scrivener looked up in horror as Cheshire's voice whispered: "Twinkle, twinkle little star..."

Luna cursed under her breath, and then Scrivener flinched as a banging filled the air and a vent cover was knocked off down the corridor, and both ponies turned and bolted in the opposite direction. Their hooves clattered over the grates, both looking with fear over their shoulders as the monstrous pony's voice echoed: "How I wonder what you are..."

"Where the hell is he?" Scrivener and Luna both skidded to a halt in a four-way intersection, as a broken laugh spilled through the air around them, the stallion staring over his shoulder... but the corridor was empty, nothing but pipes and venting steam and thin air. "Where is he?"

"Up above the world so high..." It was drawing closer. It was echoing louder, and even though it was just a whisper, oh, it sounded so much louder than everything else in this goddamn miserable maze! "Like a diamond in the sky..."

Scrivener and Luna looked desperately around before Scrivener spun to the side, almost panicking, meaning to say they should just run for it... and then he came face-to-face with Cheshire, falling backwards on his ass and staring upwards in disbelief as he saw the monster's... no, not his face. Only his grinning teeth, and his insane violet eyes, upside down. But then, slowly, the air rippled and the rest of the monster's stitchwork body filled in, revealing the creature sitting upside down on the ceiling as he finished almost tenderly: "Twinkle, twinkle... little star... how I wonder... what you are..."

Cheshire giggled... and then Luna snapped her horn forwards and blasted the behemoth backwards, and the monster howled as he was jarred loose from the ceiling and half-rolled, half-flopped down the tunnel. Scrivy and Luna both immediately spun and ran down the passageway, and the stallion was unable to stop himself from tossing a terrified look over his shoulder as Cheshire clawed his way to his broken hooves before vanishing from sight, the stallion shouting: "Oh that's not fair! Oh that's not fair!"

"Just run!" Luna shouted, and the stallion nodded quickly as they sprinted through the maze of steel and piping side-by-side. The winged unicorn pulled a little ahead, her horn glowing as she cursed, looking desperately for any sign, any tell that-

Cheshire smashed through a thin wall of piping in a hail of shrapnel and corruption, roaring furiously as he tackled Scrivener and slammed him into the the other side of the hallway, and then the behemoth's teeth bit savagely down into the earth pony's shoulder, almost ripping out his throat as Scrivener howled in agony. His black blood burst out over Cheshire's face, and the monster's teeth dug deeper as Luna screamed and staggered around with a snarl, eyes blazing as blood exploded from a wound that formed in her own shoulder before she snapped her horn out and sent a blast of blue flame and force into Cheshire's skull.

The Clockwork Pony was knocked loose from Scrivener, who flung himself forwards and into a broken gallop, and Luna cursed as she turned to run alongside her husband as Cheshire grabbed wildly at his features for a moment before grinning and vanishing from sight with an insane, almost-shrieking laugh.

Luna and Scrivener rounded a corner and shot down a narrow corridor to stumble to a halt inside a large, square room. It was filled with strange machines, including a massive, rectangular structure that had three large tubes feeding out of it into the ceiling. The two ponies both hurried towards this as they noted the metal, sliding gate that could be closed over it., before Scrivener caught sight of the sign on the front, and he winced and reached out to snag Luna by the shoulder before she could hurry into what would very clearly be a poor choice for a hiding place.

"It says 'incinerator' on there." Scrivener pointed at the gate, then both he and Luna winced and looked over their shoulders at the entrance, before Luna flicked her horn firmly to slam the ajar door shut. It might buy them a few seconds, at least... and then, as another howling laugh sounded, both ponies traded another quick look as an idea hit them both at once.

Luna ran over to the gate, closing it most of the way before she stepped into the gap and flicked her horn firmly, creating a mote of glowing blue light that floated slowly around inside the darkness of the incinerator. Scrivener, meanwhile, took a quick look over the machinery, hoping it would be simple... and thankfully, it seemed to be.

He twisted a knob labeled 'heat output' all the way up just to be sure, then motioned at Luna sharply, and she nodded quickly as she ran towards the other side of the incinerator and skidded around it. Scrivener, meanwhile, jumped quickly behind the control podium for the heavy machinery as Cheshire's voice howled, terribly close now, making his heart thud with terror: "And favor me with your kiss oh prince, she cried, and I will be yours, as you have promised to be mine!'

Scrivener ducked back as he heard a crashing fill the air, breathing hard as he pressed his back against the side of the incinerator. Luna, thankfully, had a good view from her side, her mane and tail both dimmed to translucency to help her hide as the door was smashed open... and a grinning set of fangs and maddened violet eyes floated slowly into the room, before the voice recited in a rasp: "Only a few find the way, some don't recognize it when they do, and some... don't ever want to."

Then Cheshire giggled insanely as he faded into reality, striding quickly forwards as his eyes caught the dancing light in the incinerator, and the Clockwork Pony stagger-ran forwards and through the opening, howling and pouncing on the mote of light. The blue sparkle blinked out of existence, and Cheshire cocked his head curiously in surprise as he lay on the grated floor of the incinerator... before letting out a miserable howl of surprise when Luna slammed the gate shut on the beast with telekinesis, the sliding plate of heavy alloy clacking as it locked securely closed.

Scrivener leapt up and slammed the lever into the 'on' position, and the machinery roared as a wave of intense heat immediately spread through the room, Scrivener cursing in surprise as he and Luna staggered towards the doorway. And then both ponies winced as screaming and shrieking filled the air from the incinerator, as Cheshire banged and crashed violently against the gate, struggling to free himself from his imprisonment as his miserable squeals filled the air.

The incinerator began to hitch as Scrivener and Luna both staggered backwards, unable to take their eyes off the furnace as the screaming rose in pitch and volume and dents began to form in the metal. Something started to blare loudly in alarm, and one of the pipes attached to the incinerator dislodged as the whole rectangular structure rattled, ash and fire vomiting up through the damaged pipe before another nearby pipe exploded, this one gushing black mire out over the wall and floor.

Screws popped loose from the large, rounded tanks nearby as steam vented out of them, and then a tremendous bang sounded as the screams and heat through the room both increased, Scrivener and Luna staggering backwards into the doorway, but both still staring in horror as the gate was smashed into again and again, shuddering and warping before it was finally slammed completely out of place, warping and distorting the frame of the incinerator as it did so.

Flames burst through the air, and machinery sparked violently before exploding into a crackle of sound and electricity as a screaming, howling Cheshire staggered out of the fiery maw of the furnace. His eyes were nothing but violet light shining out of his sockets, and he was little more than a charred skeleton covered in boiling black mire, shrieking and writhing in agony as he staggered drunkenly back and forth, the enormous staples glinting and only a few of them looking melted or damaged in the slightest, most buried deep into almost-naked bone.

Then Cheshire seemed to stare at them as he gargled, black, boiling ichors spilling out of his jaws before he shivered violently... then threw his head back, roaring his misery to the ceiling. Luna and Scrivener staggered slowly back into the hall, both of them staring in horror as long, fleshy black tendrils began to spread out of Cheshire's body, snapping back and forth violently before they rapidly began to wrap themselves around the Clockwork Pony, growing quickly into new flesh...

And then there was another explosion above, and the sight of the ceiling beginning to cave in finally got Luna and Scrivener moving, both ponies staggering around in a circle and running quickly down the narrow corridor. They were followed by a wave of heat and force as the incinerator room collapsed behind them, burying Cheshire in rubble and flame and mire as the power flickered and explosions rocked the bowels of the facility.

Luna and Scrivener ran: they didn't know where, they didn't know for how long. All they knew was that they ran until they rounded a corner and hit a flight of stairs, both ponies tripping and rolling down with yells of pain until they hit the cement platform below and landed in a broken sprawl.

For a few moments they both simply lay on the warm cement, panting for breath and stunned as Scrivener shivered a little and Luna tried to listen for any sounds of... anything. But apart from distant machinery, all she could hear was running liquid... and slowly, the sapphire mare opened her eyes before she frowned a little as she looked to the side seeing what looked like a drainage ditch filled with flowing black mire.

She shivered a bit, trembling for a moment as her eyes turned to Scrivener, who lay beneath her, the black wound on his neck still bleeding dark blood... and slowly, Luna leaned down before she could stop herself, silently licking up this, tasting it: tart, but far from unpleasant. Strong, but not coppery like a pony's blood. Nothing like a pony's blood.

Luna leaned down again, and Scrivener reached up silently, looking at her for a moment, but she only gazed almost pleadingly back before Scrivener shivered, then closed his eyes and whispered: "Just... just a minute."

Luna nodded and flushed, and then she stood carefully as Scrivener rolled over. Silently, he looked around: this was some kind of maintenance tube, he guessed, but in front of them, there was this river of dark mire... mire they were just dumping, for some reason, even though when he reached forwards... it felt good. It felt potent... but Thesis had talked about producing... something special here. Not that he or Luna could do anything right now except escape, but this at least might be their way out... and much as he loathed it...

Scrivener slowly slipped forwards, stepping into the mire... and then he gritted his teeth as he felt it immediately, eagerly responding to him. It warmed his whole body, made his muscles bulge, then flex, and then the tiredness began to fade... but he knew if he wanted the full effect he could coax out of this...

The stallion swallowed thickly, then he leaned down, his muzzle floating for a moment above the black ooze before he pushed his jaws into it, and drank. Dark mire spilled down his throat, and immediately he felt his heart thud in his chest as Luna flinched, then her mane and tail both sparked and glowed brighter as she felt Scrivener's strength returning, helping heal her own wounds before the stallion straightened.

He closed his eyes, then bowed his head shamefully as Luna stepped down into the mire before she reached up and touched where only moments before, a wound had been: but already, it was healing in front of her very eyes as Scrivener rapidly processed the little mire he had ingested. Yet they both knew it was dangerous, but Luna felt... they didn't have a choice right now.

"I'm sorry." Scrivener said quietly, and Luna gave a faint laugh as they stood together, before she opened her mouth to answer... then trembled and simply cursed before leaning forwards and biting savagely into Scrivener's neck. A wound formed on her own and blood bubbled out of the teeth marks that formed, but she didn't care as tears spilled down her cheeks and she quickly drank, one, then two, then five mouthfuls of the stallion's dark, concentrated blood.

Her muscles flexed beneath her coat as her mane and tail burned brighter, then became like blue fire, before she finally managed to tear herself away, rasping for breath as her wounds healed and strength filled her. Power, that for a moment washed away the shame... before it all came back a thousand times worse. But this time, Luna controlled her emotions as she shook her head out and Scrivener absently picked up some mire from the river without looking at her, packing it over his wound, where it rapidly merged with his body and left pristine flesh and charcoal coat behind.

Then Luna turned towards Scrivener and punched him firmly across the face, the stallion wincing in pain as his head snapped to the side and Luna's own twitched, before she said roughly: "Enough, Scrivener. Blame me, if thou must blame somepony, but do not ever blame thyself. 'Tis not thy fault and... for now, we must be... glad, however sickening it is, that this is such a source of strength to us. But no, I am not saying that even... renewed as we are, we should dare to make another attack. I... these monsters..."

"We have to find Antares and go." Scrivener agreed, and Luna smiled at him faintly as they turned to look at each other, eyes meeting before the stallion said quietly: "I'm sorry."

"I told thee not to say that." Luna muttered, then she and Scrivener began to stride quickly forwards down the drainage passage, following the flow of the mire: after only a few paces, it sloped steeply downwards, and both ponies let themselves begin to skid carefully down the slide formed by the mire. Thanks to the viscous dark ooze that filled the drainage ditch, however, it was more like they were slowly begin dragged down a hill than they were on a rapid descent to anywhere. "This is... this... this is our problem, aye, but..."

Luna bit her lip, then she looked forwards and muttered: "Thou art a drunk and I am addicted to thee. 'Tis really just fitting as poetry, is it not?"

"I'm not a drunk. There's a difference between... no, no. I'm not letting you do derail the conversation by being a bitch." Scrivener muttered, looking forwards and shaking his head, and Luna glowered over at him before the stallion sighed quietly and said finally: "Can we at least agree to talk about this later?"

"Fine." Luna stopped, then looked over at him and said quietly: "Just know that I do not blame thee. And I do not understand why thou cannot wrap thy kind around the fact that... I love thee. If... in the future, I become... I become something like thou art... so be it. I know that thou would not hesitate to do the same for me. Why is it so hard to believe I would do it for thee?"

"Because you're a Valkyrie, Luna. You're honor, and passion. I'm..." Scrivener stopped, then looked down silently at the mire flowing around them before they skidded slowly to the bottom of the tunnel, where it leveled out before pouring out through a large, grated culvert. "After seeing Thesis and... Cheshire... I don't know... what I am."

"Thou art mine." Luna said quietly, and Scrivener smiled faintly before the mare glanced calmly at the rusted grate blocking the vent, then she snapped her horn forwards and blew it completely off with a blast of telekinesis, and then she shivered a little as she murmured: "I always forget how... powerful the corruption makes me. And the temptations that come with that..."

Scrivener remained silent, and then both ponies leaned out before grimacing as they realized they were in an underground cavern of some sort that looked like it was being used as a dumping ground. He thought he could see faint moonlight shining through cracks in the stony ceiling above, but but several sections of the roof were surprisingly high above.

Luna sighed quietly, and then she muttered: "Well, I suppose it could not be easy, aye? Come, Scrivy. We must be around the back of the mountains... let us find our way out of this new catacomb to Antares, and then return to Appleloosa with all haste.

"We have... much to think upon."


	20. Strategic Withdrawal

Chapter Eighteen: Strategic Withdrawal

~BlackRoseRaven

Thankfully, the underground caverns had proven fairly easy to escape: there had been a large-enough hole in the ceiling for Luna and Scrivener to fly up to after the mare polymorphed a set of wings onto the stallion, and then they had simply placed themselves back-to-back once the passage had begun to grow narrow, pressing firmly against each other as they'd walked slowly up the walls of the tunnel.

It was funny, but that part of the journey had been almost relaxing... then again, anything Scrivener and Luna did together tended to feel... well... the stallion didn't know how to phrase it, really. Things just always felt a world better when he and Luna were doing something together. Fighting, playing, anything and everything... it was always easier when they were working with each other. Even the worst things became almost enjoyable when they did it as one.

They had eventually emerged out through an open stone well and into the desert: whether it was supposed to serve as a secret entrance or had really once helped supply water, neither Scrivener nor Luna knew or cared. The sapphire mare had been right though: they had come out at the mountainside's back.

Neither pony was surprised when Twilight's spirit had sparked into existence nearby, looking at them with both worry and relief: with her physical body gone, she was little more than a Pale, but still able to sense their emotions, find them wherever they were, and communicate with them... although it was a little tougher. They both smiled at her, both embarrassed and concerned for her, but Twilight had shaken her head and instead turned, the spirit striding quietly through the desert and leading them on a narrow path around the mountains.

They found Antares at the bottom of the pass, the young stallion splattered with mire, covered in bruises, his armor broken... but still alive. And Luna had hugged him fiercely, making her son groan in pain and twitch a little, then half-smile in relief before looking up as the mare said quietly: "'Tis time to withdraw. We must hurry back across the desert, as quickly as possible."

Antares had only nodded, and Luna and Scrivener had both smiled faintly before the spirit of Twilight mouthed something to the stallion, who nodded quickly as well. Twilight had vanished, and Antares had looked up nervously before his father explained quietly: "Twilight has to be a little more careful like this, but she's not rooted to any single place like your normal Pale is. She's going to warn Celestia, then find a place to safely hole up. We... we won't be able to get her a new body in this layer, but her spirit can still help."

Antares nodded again silently, and then the three ponies had looked uneasily over their shoulders at the fortress before turning and beginning to stride away. And Luna hated it: hated putting her back to the enemy, hated retreating, hated knowing that even if they had managed to do some damage, none of it was likely permanent. The chance of a monster like Cheshire being dead in the cave-in, after all, was minimal... and she was almost afraid to ask what had happened between Antares and the Replicant that had attacked him.

They walked onwards through the desert in silence, and when Antares began to falter, without hesitation his parents gently picked him up and set him on Scrivener's back. And the young stallion looked embarrassed, but at the same time didn't struggle or resist, only smiling faintly as he rested quietly on his father's broad back as fatigue and pain wrestled each other in his body for dominance.

The glossy-black unicorn hesitated, then he said finally, closing his eyes: "I'm sorry. I... I panicked when I fought Protelea. I got myself hurt instead of wearing her down, and only won by a fluke more than anything else."

"Feat not, my son. 'Tis not so different from the story we could tell thee about Cheshire." Luna responded quietly, and then she sighed and shook her head slowly. "We may look the better, Antares, but I believe that first we were the worse."

Antares nodded a little, resting silently over his father's back for a few moments. Finally, he shifted a little, before asking in a quiet voice, unable to help himself and knowing that he had to try and find out sooner or later: "What... what happened? And are we going to be..."

"No, no. Do not worry, I do not believe we are going to be pursued or ambushed... although all the same I do not believe that 'twould be wise to linger and tempt the Fates." Luna paused, then added in a mutter: "Even if I have already bested them upon more than one occasion."

Antares smiled a little, and Scrivener shifted his son carefully into a more comfortable position, before both stallions looked towards the mare as she sighed softly. "I do not know where to begin. What, or even _how _to explain. For there are things as thy mother I direly wish to hide from thee, my son, to not appear... blemished. To continue to seem in thy eyes something worthy even when I am not."

"Mom..." Antares shook his head, sitting up a little before he smiled faintly, saying softly: "You and Dad... you're both important to me. More important than I think you guys really understand sometimes... I admire you more than a grown-up kid should admire his parents, I think."

He stopped, then shook his head slowly as they continued onwards, the young stallion closing his eyes. Their pace was steady and strong, keeping to a straight course... and while there were no landmarks pointing the way back to Appleloosa, the stars above seemed to be guiding them onwards, glowing brighter in a trail leading to the horizon. And around them, the night felt thick, the air was deep and dark... but it was like it was protecting them. Even though they were from another layer of reality, it was like the night itself still responded to his parents.

How could he not admire that? How could he not admire that his parents had faced those terrible things without flinching, brought darkness against darkness, and if not won, still escaped from such an awful threat? And even though he could sense some strange sense of shame and pain in them both, they also mastered themselves: he knew every instinct in his mother's being screamed for her to turn around and charge back at that castle, after all, and his father...

Antares shivered a little, and Scrivener looked over his shoulder, asking quietly: "Hey, are you okay? We can stop if you want, Luna can try and heal you."

"No, no... as it is, you're doing more than you should for me, Dad." Antares smiled a little, trying to shift... but then he groaned in pain, getting a worried look from both his parents again before he shook his head and asked quietly: "And you guys never told me what happened."

"Well, for one thing, Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle pulled a most heinous stunt." Luna muttered, and she glowered over at the stallion as he sighed a little. "Well, aye, I recognize that it saved our lives. But thou shall get a pummeling later, Scrivener Blooms. And Twilight Sparkle a spanking."

"You're just jealous that Twilight gave me head and not you." Scrivener said before he could stop himself, and when Luna slowly turned to glare at him, the stallion added seriously: "Well, I guess she gave Cheshire head, too. Before she exploded."

Antares mouthed wordlessly, staring down at his father, as Luna slowly closed her eyes and dropped her head forwards as they continued across the tundra, and Scrivener grinned awkwardly before the sapphire mare glared at him. And then Antares stared as the mare whined: "Why in the name of Asgard does thou always manage to get all the good jokes?"

Scrivener only shrugged and looked forwards, and Luna shook her head and laughed despite herself as Antares stared incredulously down at his parents before spluttering: "But M-Mom is... I mean, Twilight is... you... I... you..."

"Sometimes when something bad happens... it's better to laugh about it instead of taking it too seriously. No matter how serious it is." Scrivener smiled a little over at Luna, saying softly: "A certain troublemaking sister and her even-worse brother taught me that. And Twilight... Twilight is okay, Antares. She's going to hurt for a while, but right now she's only going to hurt because she's going to forget how much she helps out, just by being here for us. That there's more to why we care about her than because she's a powerful Lich. Yes, it sucks that now we won't have her fighting beside us... but I'm happy she'll still be there, in one way or another, beside us."

Antares nodded uneasily, shifting a bit on his father's back, and Luna glanced up at him with a small smile. "Besides, both Twilight and your father deserve... some mockery for their stupidity. And to be honest, so do I. We were badly beaten by... by a great mad fool, whilst it spat poetry and fairy tales."

She sighed a little, looking down and nodding moodily, and Antares hesitated before the winged unicorn said quietly: "But our foes... they must have a weakness of some kind, that we need to exploit. And how I wish that Sleipnir was here Antares... he, I, thy father and Celestia... now that would be a match for these accused scum that have stolen a temporary victory for themselves!"

"We don't even know that much about our enemies yet, Luna. We need to be careful." Scrivener was smiling a little all the same though, looking forwards as the mare grunted, before the stallion glanced up and added quietly: "Go ahead and sleep if you can. You look like you could use it. Besides, Celestia is going to want to debrief us all when we reach Appleloosa."

"I know." Antares stopped, looking down for a moment before he asked quietly: "Did we lose this fight?"

"Yes." Luna said simply, looking up, and Scrivener's smile faded as Antares looked silently at his mother, before tilting his head in surprise when she smiled and looked over at him. "But thou cannot win every battle, every war, Antares. And nor should thou want to. We have gathered much intelligence about the enemy, and when next we attack the enemy... we shall not do so lightly. We shall not underestimate them, and furthermore, I doubt they will have their pet Kismet to help them out. Even a Great Reaper will not find it easy to escape the ice."

Antares nodded slowly, and then he let himself relax a bit, closing his eyes even as he shifted and shivered uneasily... but soon, he was in a deep, dreamless sleep. And when next he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find that he was no longer on his father's back, but laying in a comfortable cot, with a sheet pulled up over his body.

He sat slowly up, and smiled faintly as he saw Meadowlark was half-slumped over the bed, dozing quietly. His eyes roved slowly around the room as he realized he must be out at Braeburn's ranch... before blinking in surprise as his eyes settled on the sight of his armor. It had been completely repaired and polished to a shine, and the stallion could barely believe it before he winced a bit and reached up to touch his chest with a curse.

Bandaging had been wrapped around his body, and he looked nervously down at this before Meadowlark said softly: "Don't worry, Mir. It's just to help with the burns."

"Meadow..." Antares looked up with a smile as the Pegasus sat slowly up and yawned, and the stallion blushed a bit before he asked quickly: "Is everything okay here? Nothing happened, you're all okay?"

"Yeah, we're all okay." Meadow replied softly, and then she shook her head as she gazed at him with a quiet laugh. "You should be more worried about yourself, though... you were in bad shape when you got back here. I had to flush your bloodstream... I'm just glad Celestia seems to know almost everything about everything."

"Not nearly, but I've had many years to live and study everything that's taken my interest in this world. And I've always been blessed with a good memory." came Celestia's voice, and the mare knocked politely once at the door before pushing it gently open. Her golden armor gleamed over her body, and Antares looked at this nervously... but the ivory mare only smiled softly, shaking her head and saying gently: "It's alright. I suppose... this just feels very natural to me these days. That, and I want to stay ready, just in case."

Antares nodded awkwardly, and then he cleared his throat, beginning to sit up... but Meadowlark reached out and gently took one of his front hooves, and Celestia said soothingly: "No, relax. And we're family, Antares... you are not my soldier, but my nephew. I want to know what happened, but only if you're feeling okay."

"Was I really that bad?" Antares asked nervously, looking up with a wince, and Celestia nodded slowly, the stallion frowning a bit before he reached up and rubbed slowly at his forehead. "I feel... I feel pretty good now, though. And I mean, I didn't feel awful before..."

"You had parasites spreading through your bloodstream, sapping nutrients from your body." Celestia said quietly, and Antares looked up with a wince, shivering a little. "It's alright. Meadowlark and I were able to clean the infestation from your body. The worst you have to worry about now are the burns you sustained, but Meadowlark already applied a salve. Take an hour or two more to rest, we'll need you on your hooves and at your best for tonight."

"Tonight?" Antares looked up in surprise, and Meadowlark looked up curiously as well as Celestia nodded calmly. The stallion stared at her, able to clearly see what the mare had in mind as his mouth worked slowly before he asked almost disbelievingly: "Are... are you sure about that, Celestia? I... I mean... not that I doubt you or anything, but... I mean..."

"Yes. From the information your parents have already told me and that... Twilight... shared with me..." Celestia took a moment to breathe slowly, and then she looked calmly up as her amethyst eyes burned with determination and her Valkyrie spirit. "We're faced with aggressive and extremely dangerous opponents. We've rarely fought Clockwork Ponies in a unit, and never anything on this scale. But from what their apparent leader, Thesis, revealed, they've been building something that's nearing completion. Thesis also claimed to be a military unit, Scrivener mentioned..."

"Yes, he was..." Antares frowned, looking down and shivering once as he shook his head slowly. But when he realized Celestia was silently asking him to go ahead, he closed his eyes and murmured: "He was intelligent, and he was confident. But he didn't... he didn't understand us. We frustrated him, and he didn't like at all being insulted. He was calm and maybe even compassionate, but he had a lot of pride, but a broken sense of self, too. He's trying to free himself from his past, I think."

Celestia nodded slowly, and Meadowlark squeezed Antares' front hoof gently, the stallion smiling a little over at her before she asked quietly: "Can you tell us about Protelea?"

Antares shivered violently, and when Celestia frowned worriedly and Meadowlark leaned in towards him, he sighed and shook his head. "It's okay. I just... don't know how to talk about her. She was like some kind of... bug queen. But not like... Chrysalis. More like what Chrysalis became, on a smaller scale, Griselda."

He shook his head slowly, looking down and rubbing silently at his face before swallowing thickly, blocking out the memories of Cancer even as he heard the chuckling of the destruction entity in his mind, and then he gave a faint smile as he returned his eyes to the two mares. "Sorry. Just... bad memories. You never really get over some things, do you?"

"They say time heals all wounds, Antares, and I believe that... the problem is that most of us don't live long enough for those wounds to finish healing." Celestia said softly, and Antares nodded a few times before the mare asked quietly: "Let's start with her personality. Was she like Thesis?"

"No, no... not at all. She was... a parasite." Antares shivered, shaking his head slowly. "She could have killed me. She easily could have killed me. But she didn't want to just kill me... she wanted to hurt me. She wanted to make me afraid of her first, and she wanted to watch me suffering. I think she took pleasure in it."

Celestia nodded slowly, and when she gestured at the stallion with a hoof, he nodded and continued quietly: "She controlled bugs. She... she was full of them. And she spat acid and was... just... evil. But..." He shifted uneasily, then plunged ahead: "You know how the mire responds to Dad? Well, I... I was panicking, and I thought I could maybe get back inside the fortress to get away from her. Stupid idea, of course, running through a big open yard, and she got me from above. But the mire... it didn't just protect me, it didn't seem like it responded at all to her. In fact, she didn't try to make contact with it at all...when she landed, it was more so she could pin me than she wanted to try and draw energy from it. Something tells me it has something to do with what Thesis mentioned, that they were all incomplete."

Celestia frowned at this, rubbing slowly at her features as she murmured: "But Scrivener and Luna told me that Cheshire was filled with the mire... how did you drive her off?"

"I shot a blast of purifying flame literally down her throat after getting soaked in mire." Antares replied with a wry smile, and Celestia gave him a slight smile. "Her bugs couldn't chew through all the muck covering me, so I just ignored what she threw at me and kept blasting her until she ran away."

"Interesting." Celestia rubbed at the underside of her muzzle slowly before she said finally: "We still have two Replicants to analyze, but this is a good start. And if Thesis is trying to create something, he'll undoubtedly want to defend it as effectively as possible. If the death entity is still trapped in Helheim, I suspect he'll send Cheshire out to attack us on the field while he fortifies his position around whatever it is he's building."

Antares nodded, and then Celestia reached up and touched his shoulder gently. "Get some rest, Antares. I'll come back in an hour to check on you, and then you can help with my strategy and preparation. The ponies of this layer insist on coming too, and I'm in no position to refuse their offer. They can at least provide us cover and watch our backs."

"All hooves on deck?" Antares asked, and Celestia nodded, the stallion smiling a little before he settled back in bed as Meadowlark gazed up softly. "Alright. I think... I think they deserve the chance. That, and we don't entirely know what might be waiting for us, right?"

Celestia smiled and nodded, and then she gave Meadowlark a soft look before turning and striding back through the doorway. The Pegasus watched her leave, then she hesitated only a moment before quietly slipping up onto the bed, and Antares gazed at her as she slipped over him before leaning down and kissing him softly.

He smiled as his eyes slipped closed, kissing her slowly in return before she drew back a bit and closed her eyes, burying her head against his chest. His forelegs wrapped around her as he held her against him, both breathing slowly before the mare murmured: "I'm going to be watching you the whole time, Mir. And if you get hurt again, I'm never going to let you live it down."

"I know." Antares said softly, opening his eyes and gazing at the Pegasus with a faint smile, and then he kissed her forehead gently as he hugged her fiercely against his body, rubbing a hoof silently along her back and keeping her comfortable and close.

* * *

Neither Scrivener nor Luna liked what they had to do, but they were both here, doing it anyway. They were only both relieved by the fact that Twilight Sparkle was with them as well as they stood in a mental world of ice and mire.

There were no longer just alien, warped trees here, but now several large stone, windowless towers, solid pipes, and strange, clanking machinery. In the far distance, Scrivener could see some strange, skeletal tower that was rumbling and clicking away, smoke boiling up towards the black sky above as discordant rumbles echoed around them.

Scrivener was in his strange half-pony, half-wyrm shape, and Luna was muttering moodily to herself, her eyes unnaturally dark. Twilight Sparkle looked like her old Lich self, and she smiled faintly between the two before asking quietly: "You really don't mind, right?"

"No, Twilight, 'tis fine. 'Tis more than fine." Luna said empathetically, and Scrivener smiled a little as he reached out and gently touched the Lich's shoulder. "We... we appreciate thou being here. And again, I and Scrivy are both... sorry for..."

"No, no. Cheshire was..." Twilight shivered a little, and then she looked down and murmured: "It's just a shell, anyway, I can build a new one. It'll hurt, and it'll take a while, but until then my spirit's in no danger, not with you both so willing to let me share your bodies, too. I just have to be careful not to get... too comfortable."

She blushed a little, but both ponies only smiled faintly at her, before leaning in from either side and both kissing either cheek at once, and Twilight sighed tiredly even as her blush deepened, mumbling: "I hate it when you do that."

"Oh thou does not." Luna scoffed, and Twilight laughed despite herself before the winged unicorn grimaced and looked moodily upwards as footsteps crunched over ice and Valthrudnir strode calmly around one of the strange stone towers. "It took thee long enough to appear, foul monster."

"Be silent, Valkyrie. You pathetic little plebeians should be honored that I agreed to offer my vast intellect at all. I am no little dog to be called at will, after all... not like any of you prancing little pets, always so eager for a treat from your masters." Valthrudnir retorted irritably, and Scrivener sighed as Luna glared and Twilight shifted uneasily, not even knowing how to respond.

"Can we skip the pissing-each-other-off contest today? I know it's really weird for me to ask but..." Scrivener stopped, then he grimaced a little and added moodily as the _Jötnar _looked at him distastefully: "Look, I felt how uncomfortable you were when we met Thesis-"

"The only thing uncomfortable is how hollow and miserable it is, trapped inside this pathetic realm of linked mind and soul. Not a single scrap of worthy knowledge to be found, nothing to aid in my research or even hold my interest, and the only visitors I have are rude little ponies who are little more than grunting savages." Valthrudnir said irritably, and Scrivener glowered as Luna snarled and Twilight gritted her own teeth, forcing herself to take a breath. "Do not imply that you understand in the slightest anything about myself or my emotions. I am a complex beyond-deity called a 'Frost Giant' by your ignorant tribes. You are nothing more than quadrupedal plants."

"Plants! Plants!" Luna snarled furiously, stomping her hooves angrily before she ran towards Valthrudnir, even as both Twilight and Scrivener shouted at her, and then the sapphire mare plowed loudly into the invisible barrier protecting the dragon as he looked meditatively down at her and slowly polished his claws against his dress jacket.

Luna grumbled and peeled herself off the forcefield, shaking her head out before glowering up at the _Jötnar_, and Valthrudnir looked back down at her distastefully. "I take back what I said before. Plants, at least, can display some level of intelligence."

Luna shouted angrily and wordlessly up at him, hammering her hooves violently against the unseen barrier, and Scrivener winced as he felt a faint pulse of pain through his head as the air rippled strangely. Then, slowly, the sapphire mare forced herself to draw backwards, breathing hard and looking furiously up at the dragon as he smiled contemptibly down at her. "There, crawl back to your pimp, little prostitute."

"Will you just stop it? Please, just stop it!" Twilight shouted suddenly, looking up angrily, and Valthrudnir glanced up with surprise and distaste at the Lich as she leaned forwards and snapped: "All you're proving is that you're a pedantic jerk, not a genius! If you were really so smart, you'd stop picking fights with all of us for five minutes! Did it never occur to you that if you did help us, we might actually be thankful? Are you really too... either too dumb or too disillusioned by whatever made you into such a _bastard _that you can't fathom we might actually consider not treating you like a parasite if you just... just helped us? Just... just help us. Please."

Scrivener looked silently over at Twilight, and Luna gazed over shoulder quietly before she sighed softly and strode towards the violet mare, as Scrivener wrapped a foreleg around the Lich protectively. Twilight immediately dropped her head, trembling a little as she half-pushed herself against him, and relaxed further when Luna joined her side.

Valthrudnir snorted in contempt, but his amber eyes flicked away before he reached into his suit jacket and pulled loose a deck of cards. He calmly, slowly began to shuffle these, still looking off into the distance; as he shuffled the cards, however, he visibly lost some of his moodiness, expression slowly turning almost thoughtful before he said softly: "I never considered this outcome, if you desire me to be entirely honest. The Replicant Project was not... as effective as I had hoped, and I experienced more failures than I did successes overall. Not that it's entirely a surprise, of course, since I was working on trying to create superiority in inferior materials, and all I had to assist with my project were a handful of decaying homunculi.

"The one Thesis called Cheshire was the first Replicant. In many ways, he laid the groundwork for my later designs." Valthrudnir drew a card off the top of the pile, studying it thoughtfully. "After all, those insects that I repurposed into servants of Decretum were powerful, but adept only at whatever particular purpose they were given. And they had too many flaws and failings... even the Hexad were flawed enough to frustrate me despite their successes in the past."

The _Jötnar _halted, then he calmly went back to shuffling his cards, continuing: "The Tyrant Wyrms, of course, were a near-perfect design. Powerful, autonomous delivery systems for my Clay of Prometheus, effectively poisoning and reshaping entire ecosystems to become more suitable for my purposes. And as I began to improve upon their design, I turned my focus to using them: they lacked subtlety and intellect, but they were powerful and fearless, and the Black Verses were capable of wiping out entire armies."

Valthrudnir smiled coldly, then he riffled the cards in his hands before sweeping a dozen cards off the top of the pile, fanning them out as he said softly: "But they could not serve any purpose except to destroy and guardian. They were powerful, but possessed very simple drives and little logic-solving ability."

He paused, then invited: "Choose a card, each of you, little ponies. We'll play a game of probabilities and intuition, and I'll tell you your futures."

"Can't you just... tell us about the cuckoos, please? We don't want to play your games or listen to what a genius you are." Scrivener said tiredly, but Valthrudnir only snorted distastefully before the stallion sighed and exchanged a moody look with the mares beside him. "Great. I want the one in the middle. Exact middle."

"Second from the right." Luna added grumpily, and then she grimaced as Twilight approached the dragon apprehensively and looked slowly over the cards.

Valthrudnir looked down at her as the Lich looked up, and then she reached carefully up and pointed at one card in particular, wincing as she tapped her hoof accidentally into the invisible barrier around the _Jötnar_. And then Valthrudnir's amber eyes gleamed before he simply shuffled the cards back into the pile, and all three ponies glared up at him.

"Interesting. The exercise, of course, had nothing to do with the cards themselves, but your actions." Valthrudnir straightened, and then the deck simply vanished before he laced his fingers together in front of himself, still looking pleased with himself before he suddenly turned his almost-predatory gaze down on Twilight Sparkle. "You, Lich... you truly do fit in with these other two greedy little insects."

"Somehow I doubt you're complimenting us, so I'll just skip to telling you to shut the hell up." Scrivener said moodily, and Luna growled in agreement as Valthrudnir looked up with a cold smile. "Great. You know what, forget it. Luna, Twilight, let's just go."

"Thesis is a military design, but he didn't tell you the whole truth." Valthrudnir said calmly as the ponies began to turn away, and Scrivener gritted his teeth, then sighed and looked over his shoulder as Luna growled to herself and Twilight hesitantly turned towards the _Jötnar_. "Most Replicants were created by modifying a preexisting host, just as I created 'Clockwork Ponies,' as you call them. Thesis, however, is an artificial life form. He was synthesized."

"You... made him? Like a homunculus, inside one of your test tubes?" Scrivener asked, wincing, and his feeling of foreboding only worsened when Valthrudnir gave a quiet laugh, the smile on his face not just patronizing, but like he was just waiting to tell the punchline of some grand joke. "What? What is it?"

"No, not at all. He was artificially created, but it was inside a willing mother. He was born a baby foal, like any other, who I studied intensively as he grew, and strengthened through... shall we say... 'positive' experimentation, after performing many 'negative' experiments on Cheshire." Valthrudnir phrased, and the ponies shuddered violently, staring with disbelief at the _Jötnar _as he smiled calmly, his amber eyes glinting. "You think I was playing god? Tampering with the laws of life? I am beyond any 'god,' as we have discussed already, thus the laws of life are mine to dictate as I please, and besides... Thesis proved to be exceptional, even by my standards. He fit perfectly into the role I devised for him, and for the first time, I had created a life form whose intelligence I could actually appreciate."

"But he's nothing like you. Nothing like Decretum..." Scrivener whispered, shaking his head in disbelief, and Valthrudnir only laughed quietly. "What? What?"

"Of course. But I have visited many different layers, and conquered them not just at my leisure, but by a variety of methods. Using brute force alone is a fool's play, although there is something very soothing about crushing you insects beneath my heel." Valthrudnir smiled, then he turned around and calmly rose a hand, and the world rumbled before a massive screen of ice rose slowly up out of the ground. All eyes turned to this, and Valthrudnir laughed quietly before he said softly: "Some layers give me other opportunities to exploit, after all."

The wall of ice rippled, and then an image appeared over it... and all three ponies stared in horror and disbelief at the sight of a radiant, happy Celestia cradling a beautiful baby colt in her forelegs... and standing beside her, one hand on her shoulder and a calm, cultured smile on his face, was Valthrudnir himself. "Yes, this... this was a delicious victory that occurred shortly after I was forced to abandon Decretum, and it helped soothe my frustrations. I very quickly understood this was not the core world, but... I suppose I stayed to indulge my curiosity, and I am glad I did. It led to many important discoveries... and of course, it was an amusing distraction to play make-believe beside you pathetic little ponies for a little while. I used my period as adviser to Princess Celestia to research you ponies in great detail."

"You... manipulated her into..." Twilight shivered, staring weakly up at Valthrudnir, who only turned his cold, confident smile over the three staring, horrified equines.

"Oh, I did far more than that, little puzzle-piece pony. I did not sully myself with physical intimacy with such an unwashed and unworthy quadruped, but I did all the same give her the blessing of using some of my own essence to create Thesis." Valthrudnir looked calmly down at his own claws, a self-satisfied smile on his face as his eyes flicked up after a moment to study their reactions, before he asked almost mockingly: "What? Don't you think I can be generous as well?"

"I... I..." Scrivener didn't even know what to say, breathing unevenly in and out before he shook his head and turned away with a curse, and a moment later static sizzled through his mind as he heard the cold, cruel laughter of the dragon. Then he was back in reality, stumbling hurriedly towards the doorway leading out of the empty bedroom he and Luna had taken over for this attempt to get any information they could on their enemy.

And what they had learned... it was both nothing useful, and everything they'd needed to know, as the stallion staggered into the hallway as nausea tore through him, hearing Luna hurrying after him. But he didn't stop until he plowed right into Celestia, falling back on his ass with a grunt and looking up at her almost blankly.

Then Luna ran into his back and tripped over him, and the two fell in a sprawled heap together with a series of yells and curses. They shoved and flailed at one-another, and then both ponies looked up as Celestia sighed before asking quietly: "I take it things didn't go very well then, did they?"

"Not very." Scrivener mumbled after a moment, and Luna gave a moody growl in agreement before the two ponies traded a look, then both clambered up to their hooves and glanced up with the same desolate expression on their faces at Celestia.

The ivory mare looked down at them, watching how they moved unconsciously in time together, and then she smiled a little and said quietly: "You're mirroring. It must have been particularly upsetting to you both, then."

"Oh, aye. But I think thou might understand. Valthrudnir claims that Thesis was mixed together like a homunculus inside the womb of another Princess Celestia, and 'tis made with his own essence." Luna said blandly, and Scrivener dropped his face in a hoof as Celestia's expression froze on her face, only staring down at her younger sibling. "So excuse Scrivener and I if we both feel the need to go and vomit outside."

Celestia closed her eyes, and then she cursed under her breath before frowning at the ponies, and they both winced before she sighed and shook her head, visibly fighting down the urge to question them further. Instead, she tried to change the subject, asking finally: "How is Twilight Sparkle doing? A Lich's spirit does not usually inhabit its own phylactery for extended periods of time."

"Aye, but the phylacteries are also usually not alive and connected at the soul." Luna replied ironically, and then she smiled a little and shook her head, murmuring: "Fear not, Celestia, Twilight shall not lose herself inside us. Her spiritual essence has rapidly regenerated by connecting to us, all she requires now is a body."

"Good." Celestia said quietly, and then she hesitated for a moment before sighing a little, closing her eyes and murmuring: "Tell Twilight to try and stay close, and inhabit objects that aren't going to be involved heavily in the battle."

"Aye, we know." Luna smiled and reached up to tap the black pearl inset in her ivy collar. "We have chosen my collar as her temporary home. 'Twill be safe for her to use as a point of rest, and 'tis unlikely to be damaged. Her spirit can hide within it when she does not desire to wander as a Pale, and 'twill give her a connection to myself and Scrivener without keeping herself too long inside us, and tempting the possibility of becoming... permanently trapped in our bodies, instead of able to take on her own."

"Good." Celestia nodded slowly, and she studied the two ponies for a few moments before shaking her head a little and asking quietly: "You were unsuccessful in finding any further information?"

Luna grunted and glowered a little, and Celestia smiled a bit, holding up a hoof. "I'm sorry. I'm just anxious... and I suppose what you just told me rattled me a little as well, more than I would like to admit. Which I think was your intention, Luna, so perhaps you should be proud of yourself instead of angry at me."

Luna nodded thoughtfully after a moment at this, then she grunted and glanced over at Scrivener, who met her eyes and traded emotions and thoughts back and forth with her before the sapphire mare sighed a little. Celestia frowned at this, tilting her head, and both ponies looked up at her before the sapphire mare said quietly: "'Tis just a hunch, Celestia, but... both of us fear that this attack will not go well. No, neither of us desire for it to be called off... only to be careful."

Celestia nodded slowly, looking down at her sister and hearing beneath her words as she said quietly: "We will be. Let's go and get everyone ready, Luna, it's almost time for us to march."

"No, no. First Scrivener and I are going to step outside for a moment and... take a breath." Luna answered, glancing over at the stallion, and Scrivener hesitated only for a moment before nodding slowly in agreement. Celestia gazed at them softly, and Luna glared back up at her sibling after a moment, muttering: "Oh, we do not need thy pity, great and wicked dragon-slayer. Although it sounds like in some other layer, thou wert more of a dragon-layer."

The ivory mare slowly closed her eyes, and Scrivener gave Luna an almost-disbelieving look as the sapphire winged unicorn looked proud of herself, shaking herself out before nodding firmly. "Come, Scrivy. Out to gaze upon the evening's radiance for a moment, and catch our breath."

Scrivener looked awkwardly and apologetically up at Celestia, but she only sighed, smiled a little, and finally nodded briefly back, and the two ponies strode past and into Braeburn's crowded kitchen. Not with people, but with all kinds of boxes of rations, munitions, and other things that had been both taken apart and put together.

Almost everypony was around at the front of the ranch, where Apple Bloom was helping teach the ponies that were determined to help out how to handle the gear she had put together for them. So Scrivener and Luna strode around to the back, sitting side-by-side near the rear wall, gazing down into a section of wild apple trees that had spread out past the field. A little bit of chaos, amongst all the order, where a few buffalo were harvesting the wild apples.

"I've never seen buffalo before." Scrivener said softly, and Luna glanced at him curiously, tilting her head. "I mean, I'm sure you have. You've been all over the place. But it's funny, to see... another culture. A culture... I guess we didn't save back home."

"We could only save those we could find, Scrivener Blooms. And even then, we could only save those who responded to the _Khlōros_, or to us, and agreed to our guidance. And think not that we only saved ponies... thou saw the ghosts of griffin and deer and other creature alike, didst thou not?" Luna leaned towards him pointedly, and Scrivener nodded hesitantly after a moment. "It... thou cannot blame ourselves for it. Especially because thou always does this awful thing where somehow 'tis all thy fault and yet none of mine, even thou I am the Valkyrie and thou art only my immodest sidekick."

"Thanks, Luna. You always know just what to say." Scrivener said dryly, and the sapphire mare only smiled and shrugged a little before both ponies looked slowly up into the twilit sky. Scrivener felt a twist run through his mind, and he and Luna traded a look before they both smiled as Twilight's voice echoed quietly over their thoughts: _You've always done more than anyone could ever expect of you. Don't blame yourselves._

"Alright, Twilight. Alright. But I will have thee know, Celestia is getting jealous. Although I admittedly enjoy it. I enjoy it greatly." Luna said kindly, gazing up towards the sky before she sighed softly, adding in a murmur: "And Twilight... do not fear for... what the _Jötnar_ says or does, or... well, anything else. I... oh, damnation, I do not know what to say."

She looked moodily over at Scrivener, who shrugged awkwardly before gazing up at the darkening sky, muttering: "Don't look at me, Luna, I think I used all my brains up on that smart-ass remark about Twilight's head."

Luna nodded thoughtfully after a moment, and then they fell into comfortable silence for a few moments before the sapphire mare closed her eyes as she felt Twilight's spirit slide its way silently into the black pearl in her collar, the gemstone shimmering strangely. When Twilight's spirit spent too long outside of a container, her essence began to lose its cohesion: part of being a Lich meant that she couldn't simply project her spiritual essence at will. She could maintain it for long periods of time, perhaps, but it was uncomfortable for her, and eventually it would weaken her... at first temporarily, then permanently. And none of them wanted to test if it could become fatal.

But anything physical Twilight's spirit could anchor to would protect her, as long as it wasn't damaged. And the closer to her phylactery – or in this case, her living anchors – the stronger she would remain while lacking her own body. Plus Luna thought it was a strangely-romantic notion that Twilight was taking up residence in the Promise Scrivener Blooms had given her so many, many years ago now.

They made their way around to the front of the ranch and surveyed the ponies there: Scarlet Sage was already in armor, as was Apple Bloom, and both ponies were calmly helping Applejack, Braeburn, and Big Mac all work with the rifles that the earth pony had put together. Shining Armor and Rainbow Dash were both paying sharp attention to Celestia as she explained something, while Tex was just gazing grumpily away, glaring almost spitefully at where Meadowlark was helping Antares check over his armor. And Princess Luna was worriedly sitting a little apart, hurriedly writing a quick letter.

The two ponies approached the Princess of the Night, and the mare glanced up in surprise before giving an awkward smile, bowing her head to them and saying embarrassedly: "You startled me... I mean... I'm sorry. I'm... I don't know what I should be doing."

"Art thou coming with us?" Luna Brynhild inquired, and when the princess nodded, the warrior mare grunted. "Then if thou art writing a letter to thy sister, thou art doing the right thing. She must know what is going on."

The Princess of the Night glanced up in surprise, and Luna Brynhild smiled a little after a moment, shaking her head slowly before saying quietly: "There is a chance, my friend... my twin, in this world... that thou may be hurt, or even killed. Thy sister must know this, and more importantly than because of duty or obligation or because of what would happen to the country without thee, because she deserves to know. Even if it means that later thou will have to put up with a lecture."

Luna Brynhild gazed softly over at her own older sibling, who glanced up with a small smile without ceasing to speak to Shining, Rainbow, and Tex. Then the sapphire mare cleared her throat before nodding firmly and looking across at the mare who was the same as her in many ways, physically... but was so much quieter, and gentler, and..._stuffier, but perhaps not in a bad way, nay. _"So inform thy sister. If thou does, then thou may come with us, and I shall even give thee armor, and perhaps a weapon if I can find one within the hour that would suit thee. And then if we are victorious, afterwards I promise thee..." Brynhild grinned widely, leaning in and winking slowly as Princess Luna stared at her. "Then we may celebrate in a way thou does not have to tell thy sister about at all... but I am sure thou will be sorely tempted to brag about all the same."

With that, Luna flicked her mane and turned to stride quickly back towards the house, and Scrivener sighed even as the sapphire mare called to Celestia: "I require weapons, Celestia! And loathe as I am, they shall have to be thy blades!"

Celestia winced visibly at this, opening her mouth... and then only slumping when Luna butted the door open and strode calmly into the house, the mare sighing tiredly even as Shining Armor asked hesitantly: "But... Brynhild is a great warrior, right?"

"Brynhild is a spearfighter. Swords, on the other hoof, well..." Celestia shifted a little, shaking her head slowly as she looked over her shoulder at Tyrfing. "Let's just say that swords do not suit my sister's preferred method of combat."

"Well, Meadow and I made lots of medicine, anyway, at least it'll be put to use." Scarlet Sage said tiredly, and then she winced at the grin on Apple Bloom's face. "Uh... no. You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking."

Celestia looked apprehensively up as the engineer only grinned wider... and when Luna returned in full armor with Scrivener Blooms, Apple Bloom quickly made a beeline for her, saying mildly: "I got something you might be interested in, Luna. Why don't you take a look at what I'm offering before you take Celestia's swords? I mean... you don't wanna owe Celestia a favor or nothing, right?"

Luna looked thoughtful at this, then she reached up and patted her polished breastplate, saying moodily: "Thou may have a point, Apple Bloom, much as I do not want to admit it. Aye, I would even be forced to thank her for repairing mine and Scrivener's armor, if only she had not once more tightened the plates too much!"

The mare almost shouted the last few words, glaring over at Celestia, who sighed and shook her head in exasperation before Luna sniffed a little, and then cocked her head curiously when the earth pony mare in front of her winked and gestured easily for her to follow as she spun around. "Well come right on over here, I got a little something just for you that I cooked up out of some old gun parts they had around here. Cowlick's gonna kick my flank later for this, but hey, we're family, right? Sometimes you break a rule or two for family."

Luna trotted quickly over to where Scarlet Sage was looking morbidly at her partner beside a weapon box, as Apple Bloom hummed to herself and dug inside the box before extracting a large, rust-colored weapon. Luna's eyes widened slowly at the sight of it: it had a heavy, fortified stock that looked like it could easily bludgeon someone's brains out on its own, a barrel that was only half the length of the rifles that most of the ponies were using, and a metal support bar that was fitted under the barrel to the wide, hoof-fitting handle. And at the end of the weapon, a long, dangerous blade gleamed, fused into the underside of the support bar.

"What is that?" Luna marveled, taking the gun with telekinesis as she turned it slowly back and forth, her eyes staring at the long, knife-like blade with fascination.

"That's called a bayonet. Anything that gets close, you stab 'em with it." Apple Bloom replied cheerfully, and Scarlet Sage slapped her forehead before the engineer continued, poking the top of the weapon: "I rearranged the loading system, so you shove the bullets into here. She's prone to jamming 'cause she's just a prototype, though, so I wouldn't try to reload her too much in a tight situation. But this stock, and that support bar? It looks like horseapples but it's sturdy as hell, so if someone takes a swing at you and you can get that in the way, it'll stop it without damaging the barrel none."

"I dunno what I'm calling her yet, but I figured I'd let you figure that out if you want to give her a field test for me. You know, see how she handles against some real tough enemies... think of it like... a gun meets a javelin or something." Apple Bloom said positively, although most of the ponies from their layer were now staring at her with horror, while Luna gazed over the weapon with childlike enthusiasm, nodding violently. "Excellent! Now, she-"

"She, 'tis no she! Look at this mighty stinger, 'tis most definitely a he!" Luna proclaimed as she thrust the bayonet into the sky, and Apple Bloom snorted laughter before Luna's eyes brightened. "Yes, that is his name! He is Sting, what does thou think, Scrivener Blooms? I now have a Sting, to stab and shoot things with at once! Is this not wonderful?"

"This... this is very not wonderful." Scrivener mumbled, sitting with his face in his front hooves before he looked up grumpily as he felt a metal hand on his shoulder. He was both surprised and not to see Discombobulation, as he asked mildly: "And where have you been?"

"Avoiding the crowds. Avoiding.. that." the Draconequus replied mildly, gesturing at the giggling sapphire mare that was turning the weapon back and forth in front of her, while Apple Bloom went back to trying to explain precisely how the gun worked. Then Discombobulation paused before glancing over at Scrivener, saying wryly: "Don't worry, by the way. Either it'll glow blue when there's goblins around, or it'll sing you a song about a desert rose. Which would be rather appropriate, considering you and the... well. The desert."

Scrivener sighed tiredly at this, rubbing slowly at his face before Celestia cleared her throat, and the Draconequus winced and awkwardly looked over his shoulder at her, the two studying each other for a moment before the mare asked quietly: "Will you be fighting alongside us?"

"Well, if you can call what I do fighting, then yes. And I'll certain try to be alongside you, but sometimes I may be in front, other times I may be behind. Who knows, maybe I'll even end up above or below. But physics, you know. It's all very relative." Discombobulation replied cordially, bowing politely after a moment, and Celestia smiled despite herself. "I'll be around, shall we put it that way? I'm just not sure whether that means I'll be a sphere, or just... here and there and everywhere, like Mr. Blue Sky or the oxygen in the air."

"Ha, rhyme." Scrivener said before he could stop himself, and the Draconequus gave him a mild look as a few other ponies turned their own stares on the glossy-black stallion, and he cleared his throat awkwardly before Luna strode over to him and whacked him between the ears with the rifle.

It almost knocked him flat, and the mare wobbled a little on her own hooves as she giggled, telekinetic grip stuttering around Sting before she managed to regain it around the weapon. Then she quickly lifted it back into the air, nodding firmly once and looking thoughtfully up at the weapon as Scrivener muttered and rubbed at his head slowly. "Well, if 'tis solid enough to almost rupture even the poet's mighty skull, then this shall make for a fine instrument of war indeed. Thou hast many thanks, Apple Bloom... and Celestia, it seems I shan't need thy swords after all."

Celestia couldn't seem to decide whether she should look relieved or not, as Apple Bloom grinned and said easily: "Okay, then come over here, Luna, I'll give you a bandolier of ammo and you and I can go over how to reload this thing again."

"Aye, yes, yes. Boring but necessary, I understand." Luna replied mildly, and then she turned and strode toward the earth pony engineer with a smile, her eyes gleaming as the gun floated along beside her. And Scrivener Blooms could feel it as clearly as she did: it was almost time to step into the fray again, and this time they would be prepared for what they were getting into... and they weren't going to let this opportunity to put a stop to the Replicants slip away again.


	21. Spoliation

Chapter Nineteen: Spoliation

~BlackRoseRaven

The moon shone down over the desert from the clear night sky above alongside countless twinkling stars, bathing both rolling sand and tall mountain peaks in soft light. It was bright enough that the cadre of ponies didn't need any additional light to see through the darkness as they made their approach towards the mountain pass leading up to the lonely fortress of the Replicants.

Luna and Celestia were at the head of the column, and Scrivener Blooms followed just behind with Antares and Scarlet Sage. The golden-armored ivory winged unicorn was already frowning uneasily up at the sky, and Luna felt something was wrong too: visible even through the dark night air, there were columns of thick black smoke rising into the sky above, but no storm brewing any longer, nor even the weakest growl of thunder.

There was only silence and empty skies, and as they began to ascend slowly up the ramping, natural stone path, Celestia asked quietly: "Do you think we're too late?"

"Maybe, sister. Maybe, I do not know." Luna murmured back after a moment as she adjusted the crisscrossing bandolier of rifle rounds across her armor, shaking her head and grimacing before she shot a glance over her shoulder, adding moodily: "I know not if I am disappointed for them or glad..."

Celestia smiled a little, knowing that Luna was referring to the ponies of this layer: Big Mac and Shining Armor were pacing on either side of Princess Luna, and Applejack and Braeburn were following his behind with Tex near the rear, growling as he strode beside Apple Bloom, who kept giving him sour looks. Pinkie Pie was walking next to Meadowlark, and and Rainbow Dash was flying along just above the group, the cyan Pegasus looking uneasy as she clutched her own short rifle in her front hooves. Last, bringing up the end of the column, Discombobulation was striding slowly along and trying to keep himself focused as he looked uneasily back and forth.

They remained mostly silent as they made their way up the pass and to the front of the fortress, halting on the other side of the mucky yard. Luna immediately frowned, noting that there were only a few thin drips streaming down from the drainage pipes now, and it looked more like filthy water than the thick mire that had been pouring down before.

The fortress had seemed hollow before, but now it seemed... even less than that. Celestia looked questioningly over at Luna, who shrugged and shook her head quickly, and the ivory mare nodded hesitantly after a moment before turning her eyes forwards as she asked quietly: "Scrivener Blooms, do you mind?"

"Not at all." Scrivener smiled embarrassedly all the same as he stepped forwards past them, reaching a hoof down and touching the mire, and a ripple passed through it before the yard of black muck solidified, becoming akin to black stone as he murmured: "Feels like it's starting to cool... I mean, it warmed back up at my touch, but it feels like-"

He was cut off by a crackle of electricity, and a moment later the stallion was knocked sprawling as a wall of translucent but apparently very-solid energy sparked into existence. Scrivener blinked stupidly from where he now lay between Celestia and Luna, and the sapphire mare grinned widely as she flicked her horn and her rifle was immediately hefted off her back, exclaiming cheerfully: "Excellent! An opportunity to test out my new toy!"

"Intruder alert. Security breach." rumbled a mechanical voice, and Celestia's eyes narrowed as she gazed through the glowing wall of energy at the outline of some large, pony-like shape hidden in the shadows of the entrance to the fortress. "Turn back immediately. All further attempts to enter this zone will be met with extreme force."

"That sounds like either a promise or an invitation." Luna grinned widely over at Celestia, as the ivory mare set herself and flicked her horn, and her enormous, gleaming sword rose into the air, Tyrfing glowing with the same eagerness only half-hidden in Celestia's eyes. "Shall we?"

"Mister Gorbachev, open this gate! Mister Gorbachev, tear down this wall!" Discombobulation shouted, pumping his metallic fist in the air, and then he cleared his throat and added mildly: "Well, if he won't do it... Celestia smash?"

Luna grinned widely over at her big sister, who moodily looked over her shoulder, but then she sighed a little and smiled wryly after a moment, turning her eyes back ahead before she murmured: "We try this my way first, Luna. Then we'll do it... the old way."

The sapphire mare nodded eagerly, and Celestia cleared her throat before raising her head, calling clearly: "I am Freya, and I seek to palaver with Thesis. Please identify yourself, so we can communicate as equals. We are willing to negotiate peacefully, but we will not hesitate to use force if it is necessary, as we cannot allow innocents to continue to be harmed!"

"Designation 113257, Vallation. All hail the Clockwork King!" responded the mechanical voice: it was cold, and crisp, and yet there was some hint of emotion in it just beneath the surface, as the shape shifted and saluted. And behind Luna Brynhild and Celestia, Shining Armor stepped forwards with a frown on his face, tilting his head uneasily as he felt a strange familiarity stir inside him at the sound of that voice.

Scrivener grimaced as he finally sat up, and then Vallation continued clearly: "No entry is permitted, under direct order of Commander Thesis. Turn back immediately. Any further actions will be met with extreme force."

"We're coming inside. Whether you like it or not." Celestia said grimly, and then she dropped to a ready position before saying curtly aside to Luna, as she grinned almost like a child: "It's a simple force barrier. Let's bring this down quickly."

Luna roared in agreement, and then both she and Celestia faced forwards, their bodies tensing as they readied themselves before both leapt forwards, Luna smashing her shoulder into the barrier before beginning to slam her front hooves into it over and over as fiercely as possible, as Celestia's sword began to slash back and forth in fierce, broad strokes, the entire barrier trembling with every blow from the mares.

They worked in almost perfect rhythm with each other, Scrivener smiling and feeling the same excitement in his body that was now pulsing through Luna's veins as she and Celestia attacked the barrier side-by-side before Luna leapt up with a grin and slammed her head into the wall of energy as Celestia slashed her sword down in a rending overhead blow, and the wall of force was shattered into motes of energy that sizzled backwards before quickly fading from sight.

"Security breach. Preparing to engage." The creature standing in the open doorway of the fortress set itself, then slowly strode forwards, clicking and clanking strangely as thick blasts of steam vented from either side of it, and Celestia and Luna both dropped back to ready positions, weapons raised, as the Clockwork Pony strode into clear sight. And Shining Armor almost staggered backwards in horror, going pale as he stared in disbelief at this bulky, mechanical pony that all the same reflected... him.

His features were a perfect match for Shining Armor's, apart from how cold and emotionless they were, from his icy eyes to his two-tone blue mane. His horn was tall and proud, except there was some kind of metallic ring around the base that looked like it had been literally bolted into the stallion's skull, while his body was covered by bulky rectangular full plate, leaving not an inch of his body unprotected. A strange, silvery dome glinted over his back, eerily glowing beneath the moonlight, and spiked hooves trod heavily through the mire, sinking into the gunk even with how solid the dark goop had become.

"Initiate." Vallation spoke calmly, and his horn glowed brightly as Luna and Celestia both watched, before a spherical forcefield burst into life around the Clockwork Pony in a crackle of electricity. "Lethal force has been authorized."

"As if I need thy permission!" Luna snapped, aiming her rifle at the barrier and firing a round into it, but the bullet only bounced uselessly off before the mare winced, lifting a round free from her bandolier to clumsily reload her weapon as Celestia charged forwards. "Damnation, thief!"

Celestia only smiled coldly, ignoring her little sister's half-frustrated yells as her sword chopped down and smashed into the barrier, sending up as surge of energy as the glowing sword slowly began to cut through the spherical shield of energy. But a moment later, a shockwave of force blasted the mare backwards, making her grimace before Tyrfing cut back and forth in front of her almost of its own accord as several blasts of energy rocketed towards her, Vallation slowly but surely approaching as he continued the barrage of magic while announcing calmly: "Beginning analysis."

Celestia blocked another thin blast of energy from Vallation, then she curled her sword downwards and slashed viciously through the mire, the sword scooping up a thick cluster of black ooze before she snapped her horn forwards and sent the wave of muck splattering forwards over the front of the forcefield. It clung to the energy even as it began to steam, and Vallation muttered in his mechanical, disconnected tones: "Visual contact lost. Rectifying."

The shield sparked violently before bursting into a wall of fire and electricity, Luna wincing backwards in shock and Celestia's own eyes widening in surprise as she stepped quickly backwards, before snarling as the firewall vanished completely, leaving the armored pony unprotected for a moment. Immediately, Luna fired her rifle and Celestia stabbed fiercely forwards, but dinner plate sized shields of energy appeared between the two warriors and the Clockwork Pony.

Luna cursed as her bullet again ricocheted uselessly off before snarling as she forcefully yanked another rifle round free to try and jam it quickly back into the gun, while Tyrfing shattered the disc of energy, but was slowed enough that it only tore a thin rip over the Clockwork Pony's shoulder and knocked him staggering. Celestia swiftly leapt forwards to follow up, slamming the flat of her blade against the stallion... and then she cursed and staggered backwards as the Clockwork Pony's eyes glowed and his body sizzled with electricity, jolts of lightning sparking all along Tyrfing before the mechanical stallion flicked his head back and the static energy was released in a burst of concentrated electromagnetic force.

Luna and Celestia were both thrown backwards as their metal armor was violently repelled by the blast, and Scrivener winced as he was knocked stumbling as well: in the same moment, Luna and Celestia's weapons were both torn from their psychic grips and flung far away, the static energy now sparking over them enough to temporarily interrupt their telekinetic abilities.

"Damnation!" Luna shouted furiously, and then she snapped her horn out and sent a blast of blue fire at the Clockwork Pony, but Vallation barely twitched from the fireball before his horn glowed brightly, and a moment later he was surrounded by a protective barrier again. "Celestia!"

"We need to..." Celestia broke off, her sharp eyes watching as Vallation dropped his head forwards for a moment and plates of armor on his sides clicked loudly as they slid upwards and swung smoothly open on hidden hinges. She caught a strange glow through what looked almost like grates in his sides as steam vented out of his body, and then the thick armor plating quickly slid back shut. "We need to pressure him as much as possible! Antares, Scrivener, trade-out!"

Luna cursed but leapt backwards as Scrivener and Antares both immediately ran forwards, neither questioning the orders of the ivory mare as Vallation said tonelessly: "Adapting. Reengaging under new parameters."

As Scrivener dove at their opponent, the Clockwork Pony's horn gave a pulse before spikes of energy appeared over his shield, and the stallion cursed in surprise before Antares leapt quickly up beneath his father and shoved him out of the air. Scrivener grunted as he hit the ground on his side, but quickly rolled back to his hooves as Antares skidded across the mire in front of Vallation, snapping his horn forwards to send a blast of white flame into the shield.

It didn't leave so much as a mark, and Vallation's horn glowed before he tilted his head forwards, short bursts of energy blasting out of his shield towards Antares. But the young stallion only swept his horn fiercely back and forth, smashing apart every magic missile fired at him before Scrivener slammed both hooves down into the mire with a snarl.

The mire around the Clockwork Pony rippled, then violently spun, and Vallation was knocked off his hooves, falling heavily on his side as his shield flickered out of existence. He laid prone as if stunned, and Scrivener and Antares both leapt forwards, beginning to savagely smash their hooves down into the heavily-armored Clockwork Pony.

He barely reacted to their attacks, twitching only slightly even when a hoof smashed directly into his cheek before his eyes glowed brightly, and both stallions cried out in pain as the Clockwork Pony electrified his body. A moment later, they were both blown backwards by a wave of force, and Luna winced in pain even as both she and Celestia both stepped forwards, both unleashing blasts of different-colored fire.

Blue and gold flames smashed into the Clockwork Pony, and he was knocked skidding backwards by the explosion before the flames became a violent conflagration, supernatural fire rapidly spreading over his metallic body and the mire beneath the mechanical pony. And yet it didn't seem to affect him in the slightest, his body refusing to burn even as Celestia and Luna both focused on the flames, the heat rapidly becoming more and more intense.

Vallation flicked his horn calmly, and a blast of force and static energy emanated from his body, the flames going out in a whiff as Luna and Celestia both cursed and staggered backwards from recoil. He seemed unwounded and unhindered, his armor only slightly melted as another spherical barrier burst into life around him.

"Now! Everyone, attack the barrier!" Celestia shouted, and the ponies that the ivory mare had lined up while Scrivener and Antares had bought them time all began to fire as fast as possible into the shielding around the Clockwork Pony. At the same time, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Celestia and Luna Brynhild all snapped their horns forwards, and Antares joined quickly in, sending his own blast of white fire following the barrage of magic.

Scrivener concentrated on the mire as he shoved his hooves into it, only trying to add what force he could to the tidal wave of attacks battering the shielding around Vallation, and thick spikes of black mire shot upwards into the forcefield around the Clockwork Pony: along with the fireballs, bolts of energy and bullets, it was more than enough to crack the protective shell of magic around Vallation before Celestia snapped her horn downwards, sending another golden fireball rocketing into the damaged shield.

It exploded in a magnificent blast that shattered the magical barrier, Vallation twitching as he staggered backwards before the Clockwork Pony twitched as bullets hammered around his frame, stumbling another step backwards before his horn glowed and a thin wall of energy appeared between him and the ponies shooting at him.

Celestia and Luna didn't miss the opportunity themselves, both running towards either side of the Clockwork Pony in wide, curving paths even as Vallation's barrier began to expand... before the barrier stuttered out of existence as electricity shocked over the mechanical stallion's body, and he dropped his head forwards as the plates on his sides both slid open.

Luna and Celestia both snapped their horns forwards in perfect time as Scrivener heard a mental shout from the sapphire mare, and the stallion shoved down into the mire with a wince: fireballs smashed into the vents on either side of the Clockwork Pony just as they opened for a moment, and from inside the guts of the mechanical stallion came a series of metal screeches before black, thick sludge blasted up over the Clockwork Pony, flooding and jamming up the vents.

Electricity exploded over Vallation's body as he threw his head back and gave a jarring, echoing howl, his eyes glowing brightly as he staggered back and forth, and both Luna Brynhild and Celestia winced and leapt backwards as lightning tore through the air around his body in wild arcs. They both hurriedly backed up as ponies stared in shock, watching as the Clockwork Pony staggered back and forth before announcing in an almost emotionless voice: "Warning. Core temperature rising... danger, core temperature has reached maximum operating temperature... d-danger, core temperature exceeds maximum safe value... core temperature is... 120% of safe value... 140%... 180%... 2-2-2..."

Then the Clockwork Pony suddenly arched his back, and lost his synthetic tones as he screamed in agony and desperation as his body vibrated violently, electricity tearing through the air around him as his eyes and horn glowed almost white before the entire left side of the Clockwork Pony exploded in a blast of shrapnel, charred black cables, and burnt, reeking shards of plastic. The mechanical stallion twitched a few times, somehow still on his hooves even as smoke and some kind of boiling chemical spilled out of his side, staining the ground beneath him like blood as he slowly lowered his head, mouthing wordlessly as both horn and eyes lost their aura.

"Malfunction detected. Catastrophic system failure imminent... please contact a r-repair... technician... immediately..." the Clockwork Pony's voice skipped like a record, then he gave a groan that sounded like a machine winding down before collapsing on his broken side. He lay on the ground, staring brokenly outwards, shivering slowly as the ponies of this layer stared in horror, and Scrivener and Luna traded a grimace.

Celestia carefully strode forwards, reaching a hoof down to touch the side of the mechanical stallion's neck. Then she waved her hoof slowly back and forth in front of his eyes, before she murmured: "He's still alive. He's aware as well, to some extent..."

"Well, you gotta help him, right?" Pinkie Pie asked worriedly from the group, and Celestia looked up in surprise, and the bright pink pony shook her head fiercely even as Rainbow Dash and Applejack both tried to shush her. "No, no you guys! Look at him, you gotta help him, right?"

"I..." Luna Brynhild reached up, nervously touching her black pearl, and she could feel Twilight's spirit shift restlessly inside it as it pulsed against her hoof. Unnaturally warm, almost vibrating with the emotions of the Lich, and then the sapphire mare grimaced as she looked slowly over the ponies that had come with them and saw Shining Armor's still-shocked features and Princess Luna's almost pleading eyes. "Oh damnation. Celestia?"

"He's more machine than pony, and Clockwork Ponies are ruthless and powerful." Celestia began slowly, but then she sighed a little as she felt Antares' eyes settle on her, joining the looks she was receiving from many others, before she turned her eyes down to the creature at her hooves... and after a moment, she finally murmured: "My instincts tell me to kill this pony. To end his suffering, and more importantly, to remove the possibility that he will be a threat in the future. But... these instincts have been wrong before. Perhaps they're wrong now, too."

Luna grumbled and shook her head, but she had to admit there was perhaps a little relief there as Scrivener smiled awkwardly, before Celestia looked over her shoulder at the silent fortress. Then she looked back over the group and said softly: "Discombobulation. Perhaps you could be of use and take a quick look around."

"Now come, Celestia, you know I'm no big league fighter like you are. Besides, if I got involved, I'd do nothing but get in your way and cause trouble." Discombobulation said mildly, gesturing at her politely before he glanced meditatively upwards. "But I'll do even better than a quick look around... I'll take a hop, a skip, and a jump, and..."

Discombobulation vanished into the air, and Celestia nodded before she turned her eyes towards Apple Bloom, saying quietly: "Please assess the damages that you can, this Clockwork Pony seems much more synthetic than many others we have dealt with over the years. Meadowlark, treat him... as best you can. He doesn't seem to be in pain, though. Everyone else, set up a perimeter and keep your eyes open. Scarlet Sage, Scrivener Blooms, Antares and Brynhild, all of you come with me."

Luna Brynhild grunted as her horn glowed, turning her eyes towards their fallen weapons and lifting both even as Princess Luna stepped quickly forwards and said hurriedly: "Wait, you can't leave us alone out here and... we want to help against the Replicants, haven't we proven-"

"You have helped. And besides, I don't think we'll be here very long." Celestia said quietly, and Princess Luna frowned uncertainly. The ivory mare only smiled in response before turning away, nodding to her younger sibling as her own horn glowed to take Tyrfing when the sword was offered.

She slipped it back down into a comfortable position across her back, leading the way across the hardened mire as Apple Bloom and Meadowlark carefully studied the Clockwork Pony, both apprehensively beginning to check it over as others watched nervously. Shining Armor fidgeted uneasily as they rolled this pony that looked like him over, and then he flinched away from the gaping hole in its side, swallowing thickly as Apple Bloom muttered: "Smells like an engine exploded."

Meadowlark nodded slowly, then nervously looked up to look at Antares, who was lagging behind his family as they headed for the entrance of the fortress. The stallion seemed to sense her gaze, looking over his shoulder nervously... and then he closed his eyes for a moment, biting his lip before turning his eyes back ahead and asking impulsively: "Do you mind if I wait out here? I mean... I... I think I understand what you meant, Aunt Tia. This was a diversion, wasn't it?"

"It was. But I'd prefer you step inside with us, Antares, I don't know what we'll find. There may be another Clockwork Pony laying in wait, hoping to ambush us." Celestia said quietly, halting in front of the open gates, and Antares nodded embarrassedly as his parents and sister all turned to look at him curiously. He only smiled a little in response though, to make it clear it wasn't a bad feeling at all... just a moment of... well...

He wasn't sure, to be entirely honest. Yes, he was confident that there was nothing here, and he knew that Celestia was too. At most, there was likely to be some kind of message... but the Replicants had most likely moved on already and abandoned this fortress. Still, he knew the routine: they had to inspect it anyway, they couldn't risk missing a clue, and they couldn't just go wandering in without keeping an eye on each other's backs, too. After all, who knew what dangers might be lurking inside, even if Thesis and the other cuckoos were gone?

Antares knew better... he knew he knew better. But he had seen Meadowlark, standing over that downed but who-knew-if-really-out Clockwork Pony and... he had been willing to forgo everything he'd been trained in to protect her... hell, not even from anything real, but just the _thought_, the _possibility_, that something might happen. The young stallion shook his head out a little, looking silently away as he felt his insides twist uncomfortably, but thankfully his attention was drawn away a moment later when Luna growled: "Well, that is not at all conspicuous, is it?"

"Not it." Scrivener said mildly as he warily surveyed the steel pedestal now sitting in front of the elevator in the foyer, topped with a suspicious-looking sphere of crystal. Luna glared at him, shoving him towards it, and the stallion winced a bit before he muttered: "Okay, I guess I'm it after all."

"I can go, Dad." Scarlet Sage said softly, and Scrivener only smiled to his daughter as he stepped forwards, the Pegasus sighing as she gazed after him before adding in a mutter: "And Mom, anything that happens to Dad, you feel too. You remember that, right?"

"Oh shut up, Scarlet Sage. Not... everything. Besides, there is a masochistic satisfaction in when Scrivener Blooms triggers some trap or other. Through him I feel the pain, so... 'tis very like I have just experienced and once more eluded certain death myself." Luna mumbled, and Scarlet Sage and Antares both gave their mother a flat look as Celestia slowly shook her head. "Oh shush. Scarlet, thou art married, thou should know what it feels like when Apple Bloom gets hurt. The little bit of profound relief and crazed adrenaline mixed with the concern for thy beloved mare's welfare."

"I just realized why my book was so popular. It must have read like a comedy." Scrivener muttered as he reached the pedestal, and then he hesitantly leaned forwards and studied it, adding apprehensively: "I feel like I've seen this kind of thing before. I really don't like that feeling, because-"

The crystal glowed brightly, and Scrivener threw himself backwards with a wince as Luna leapt forwards beside her husband, dropping herself at the ready as electricity crackled through the air, but a moment later the glowing magic stone projected a cone of ghostly light upwards before it formed into the shape of Thesis.

Celestia looked at this illusion sharply, studying it intently as the image of Thesis said quietly: "Hello, my friends... first of all, I want to apologize. I did a terrible thing... I gave into a chemical reaction, and I lashed out, and put your lives in terrible danger. I should have done better to resist my biological programming, and I am truly, truly sorry.

"I think that we can still come to an agreement, my siblings. And so to avoid conflict, I have moved my operations to another layer. There's nothing left here, and no way for you to follow us... the machinery that helps power the portal is very fragile, and it will be destroyed shortly after we leave. Of course, if you must, please feel free to explore the facility. I've taken everyone with me... my Replicants, my soldiers, my experiments.

"I will send Kismet to contact you with an offer when my project nears completion. Again, I am honestly sorry for this misunderstanding... my emotions got the better of me, and I failed to place myself in your hooves, look at this from your angle. I only selfishly saw my own motives, and I felt... exposed and vulnerable, and allowed the way I was programmed to think to take over. I am sure you can understand how that is not entirely my own fault. Do not worry, Protelea understands what she did she was wrong, and Cheshire will be... chastised."

He paused and glanced over his shoulder, as there was a miserable, muffled scream from the illusion's background, and then Thesis looked back forwards, putting his front hooves together and bowing his head towards them silently. "I will give you plenty of time to rest and recover, to enjoy the comforts of your own layer." A pause, and then Thesis smiled calmly and looked up. "By the way. Congratulations on your book, Scrivener Blooms. I plan to read it with great interest."

The illusion flickered out, and Scrivener gave a sick little smile as Luna's expression curdled on her own features, before Celestia murmured quietly: "Charming, exudes great compassion, perfect body structure and clear intelligence. And worst of all, I think he was honest. On top of that, he implied that he has more Clockwork Ponies available... he clearly didn't expect Vallation to stop us."

"Aye, he does not underestimate us. But 'tis coy all the same, is it not? The Clockwork Pony was a defense unit. He castled, and we were just little pawns, trying to take a rook." Luna muttered, and then she shivered violently before spitting a few times as Celestia frowned worriedly and Antares and Scarlet Sage looked at her oddly. "'Tis... 'tis nothing. I... Celestia, what do we do?"

Celestia remained silent for a few moments, then she asked without looking around: "What did you find upstairs, Bob?"

"Well, I thought I found courage, but apparently not because I just wet myself, thank you very much." Discombobulation said sourly, glaring at her back, and Celestia smiled slightly without turning around as the other ponies stared in surprise and Luna only grumbled about show-offs. Then he brushed at himself a few times before shaking himself out and muttering: "It reeks of... awful things up on that rooftop. There was a hole here, it's gone now."

"Cursed be them who came from beyond, that escaped my mind whilst shattered, and now made whole, cannot fathom how to force these monsters back into the entropy inside my thoughts and seal them away once more." Scrivener Blooms muttered, and Discombobulation awkwardly leaned sideways to look at the earth pony as he stood up and cleared his throat. "Sorry. Old poem by... I forget his name. He was a very moody pony, though."

"Oh congratulations, Luna. Was he gay, too? Because that would narrow it down to about eighty percent of famous old writers." Discombobulation retorted, and Scrivener snorted in amusement before the Draconequus paused meditatively and looked up at the roof. "But there's no holes, no writers, no gaiety of any variety up there. It's all been burned away."

Celestia shook her head slowly, then she tilted her head when Discombobulation strode quickly up beside her, looking down at her curiously before he reached up, and with a flick of his wrist, seemed to pull a shard of glass out of her ear, remarking mildly: "Tia, that must have been hurting. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm not one to complain." Celestia smiled faintly, leaning up a little, and Discombobulation's eyes met hers, lingering for the longest time before he cleared his throat and hurriedly turned away, holding the large shard of wine-colored glass between them like a shield. Scrivener and Luna traded amused looks as Antares only tilted his head and Scarlet Sage glared at the Draconequus pointedly, but Celestia only calmly took the glass shard with telekinesis, saying calmly: "This isn't normal glass... it's been damaged to an extreme, but look at how much it lights up just being touched by my aura alone. It's from an amplification lens."

"And those are both rare and difficult to manufacture." Luna muttered, then she studied the piece of glass and frowned slowly. "The curvature..."

Celestia smiled at this, nodding in agreement. "That's right, little sister. I'm surprised you caught on to that detail. One side is smooth and curved, the other is jagged and broken. It's enough to let me estimate the size of the lens... probably large enough to take up a saddlebag by itself, but far from difficult to carry. If Thesis was willing to destroy this, then he either has moved past the need for it... or more likely..."

"He probably has another place outfitted with everything he needs." Antares said quietly, and Celestia and Luna both nodded before the young stallion grimaced and asked: "Should we split up into pairs and search this facility? I... I get the feeling Thesis was telling the truth... no, more than that. I think he wants us to look at what he's been doing."

"I do too. I'm going to ask the others to pair off, and we'll search as much of this fortress as we can access. At worst, we can at least give Appleloosa and a few families some peace of mind when we return to the city." Celestia said quietly, and the other ponies nodded. "Scrivener, Luna, do you remember the layout of this facility at all?"

"We were led pretty much on a straight line... but there's an archive above I'd like to check out." Scrivener said quietly, and Celestia nodded before the stallion looked over at his children. "Why don't you two come up with us? There's a few places upstairs you can check out for us while Luna and I scour the archives... unless that's been burned out too, of course."

"I suppose I'll take a look around by myself, let you know if I can find anything." Discombobulation paused, then he rubbed his hands together firmly before holding up his metal claw, and in a puff of sparks, Ratatoskr appeared, Celestia smiling a little as the Draconequus said seriously: "It's dangerous to go alone. Take this."

The squirrel hopped onto Celestia's shoulder, and the mare said quietly: "Keep in contact. Whether you find anything or not."

The Draconequus smiled a little, then he gave a short, comic salute before vanishing from sight. Celestia's eyes turned to watch as her family climbed into the open lift to head upstairs, but it was clear that she was gazing into the past more than watching the present, as the squirrel made itself comfortable on her shoulder. But after a few moments, she shook her head and turned around, heading back outside to ask for the help of the ponies of this world.

* * *

The assumption throughout Appleloosa, when they dragged back the body of Vallation, was that he was the murderer responsible for the disappearances. The fact he was an alien and mechanical Clockwork Pony didn't help much with making the townsfolk feel any pity for him, and they had all been very eager to string him up and hang him. Not at the gallows, no: they didn't want to see his neck broken. They wanted to watch him die slower than that.

Princess Luna was able to get the crowd under control... well, with a little help from the large, scary warrior mares who resembled the princesses of this Equestria, of course. Vallation was no threat to anypony in the state he was in: Apple Bloom had removed most of what she'd determined was powering the Clockwork Pony, and he had remained mostly unresponsive to anything and everything they did.

He was alive, though, in a sense: like every Clockwork Pony, it seemed that no matter how much of him was synthetic, there were real flesh and organs, too. Most of this seemed to be on the front half of Vallation's body, however: almost all the limbs, middle and rear of the mechanical stallion was nothing but steel and gears and synthetic parts.

Dragging the mostly-metal pony back had been a pain, although it had made everyone half-thankful that they hadn't found anything else out at the fortress that had been worth taking with them. He at least hadn't done more than simply stare around at them every now and then, and this behavior had continued even after they'd locked him up in the flimsy town jail, most of the ponies well-aware a cell wouldn't actually be nearly enough to hold him if he wanted to break free. But he hadn't even moved from the floor... Apple Bloom and Meadowlark were both starting to think that he couldn't move at all, and might not even be... all there, assuming he had been to begin with.

After all, he had spoken like a machine, not a pony. And he'd only shown one real moment of emotion... even if Meadowlark said when he stared at her, he looked like a pony trapped under a layer of ice. Luna had grumbled that she would be glad to make this metaphor literal and Scrivener had hit her absently, but later on the two had discussed the possibility quietly with Celestia that maybe... there was someone trapped in there.

They couldn't do anything here, though: Apple Bloom didn't have the tools or the experience necessary to start fiddling around with a Clockwork Pony. Instead, they would wait and bring him over the Bifrost with them, and see what Cowlick and the Nibelung Artificers could come up with when they got a chance to examine Vallation.

They were all growing eager to head back home, but Celestia insisted on staying a few days in Appleloosa. It was quieter here, and she could take the time to think a little on things... which was what she was currently doing as she sat by herself on a gentle slope, gazing down into the immense apple orchard, quietly stroking Ratatoskr's back as the squirrel almost purred contently beside her. Most of the ponies were off celebrating in town, which she was glad for. They deserved it... and it was nice to have a little time just to sit and let her mind wander.

When they got home, she knew she was going to have to assemble the Starlit Knights and their friends and family. Almost all of them veterans who deserved a little bit of peace... but she would have to warn them, and worse yet, take their calm away from them and get everyone ready once more for war, because she was all-too-well aware if she didn't... Scrivener and Luna would just go off and try to face this menace alone. Or with just Twilight Sparkle.

She smiled faintly, closing her amethyst eyes as she lowered her head silently. She still didn't know how she was going to justify it, though, and she knew she couldn't do more, really, apart from just... asking their friends to help. Because this time wasn't like the times before, as she recalled: Thesis was only interested in Scrivener and Luna, and claimed that once he got them by either friendship or force, he would be done. It made things more complicated, and it made her hurt, because the rational thing to do was to convince Luna and Scrivener to at least hear this creature out, in spite of whatever atrocities he had committed, to try and reach a neutral negotiation... while on the other hoof, every emotion and instinct in her body screamed to hunt Thesis down and rip him limb-from-limb for threatening her family.

Celestia sat back a little and sighed softly, reaching up and touching her chest, feeling naked without her armor as her multicolored mane twisted quietly backwards. She reached up and touched the rainbow locks with a faint smile, brushing them back out of her eyes as she thought of how some things never really changed. Sure, she had adopted a few new tricks, learned some self control... but that didn't change who she was inside, who she had always been.

Gentle? Speaking softly didn't make you gentle. Compassionate? Showing mercy was not the same as showing compassion, not by a long shot... not when mercy could make someone owe you a favor, or make you appear generous and benevolent to an entire nation. Strong? Oh yes, she was strong... just not in the ways that most ponies thought. Honest? She was trying to be... but it was hard, and telling the truth now didn't mean she was eager to begin revealing the lies in her past. Protective? To extremes, but only of a very limited sample of ponies, willing as she was to throw herself into danger for Equestria or any innocent life. If the choice came between a stranger, or even an entire nation, and the ponies she truly cared about...

Her rainbow locks twisted backwards, lifted a little... then settled as her mind settled, reaching up to silently touch the scarf she'd taken to wearing. She liked it, a gorgeous gift from Rarity, but she thought the inspiration for it had come from someone else. The ivory mare smiled faintly, then she shook her head slowly before cocking her head with interest and glancing to the side, and a smile spread over her face at the happy interruption she saw coming towards her. "Antares."

"Hi, Aunt Tia. You looked like... well. I thought you could use a bit of company." Antares said gently, and the ivory mare nodded after a moment. The two studied each other for a few moments, and then the young stallion cleared his throat and reached up to rub at the scars on his chest compulsively. It made Celestia smile again: not at the wounds he bore, but because he didn't seem to recognize it was a self-conscious gesture he'd inherited from his father. Scrivener didn't rub at his chest, no... but every time he was feeling anxious about something, he always touched the scar around his eye.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Antares simply sat down on the other side of her squirrel, and the two ponies looked off into the orchards together before the mare asked softly: "Why aren't you out celebrating with the others? I thought you and Meadowlark would be happy to have this opportunity to spend a little time together like this."

"We are, and well, we did, but... they've been partying for almost two full days now, ever since we got back." Antares laughed a little, smiling over at Celestia. "That seems like kind of a long time for me and Meadowlark."

"It seems all too short to me." Celestia said softly, and Antares gazed at her warmly as the ivory mare continued, as a smile spread over her face: "In the old days, celebrations could last a week, with ease... any time of happiness was stretched out as long as possible, because... well, happiness wasn't in such easy supply back then. Or rather, that's what I tell myself, but..."

Celestia halted, looking down thoughtfully and murmuring: "Ponies always seem to remember the very best and the very worst, forgetting that almost all of us... we're somewhere in the middle. Forgetting that some of the luxuries we take for granted today, see as 'necessary' in our lives, they didn't even exist back then... and ponies were just as happy, went on just as well without them. Nowadays, there's so much... structure, and order, and control. And yes, I know I'm responsible in large part for that in our home Equestria, but it seems all my happiest memories... they all have a little bit of chaos in them."

The ivory mare looked down with a soft smile at Ratatoskr, nodding once to herself, and then she drew her eyes back up to Antares and asked: "So how are you and Meadowlark doing, Antares? I don't mean to pry, but... I am curious, of course. And she's very, very fond of you."

"Yeah, and I'm... really fond of her." Antares hesitated, then looked down for a moment, and Celestia's amethyst eyes sharpened a little as she studied him. Yes, this had something to do with why he had come to find her in the first place. "It's just that... I mean, I don't... want to... impose or anything, and I know you're busy..."

"I'm here to help, however I can. You're my nephew, and like a son to me." Celestia said softly, and Antares glanced up with a faint blush as the ivory mare smiled softly. "And you're also like an apprentice, in some ways, too. If I want to honor those things, I have to be here to teach and help you in any and every way that I can."

Antares nodded awkwardly, and then he looked down as he rubbed a hoof slowly through the grass in front of him, lowering his head and mumbling finally: "I guess... I'm just... thinking about feelings and stuff, you know? About how things like that can affect us, I guess you could say. It's... because of Meadowlark, sort of."

Celestia tilted her head with interest, and the stallion looked up at her with a faint smile. "I just... I tried to sidestep my duties in the mission for Meadowlark. I know we didn't find anything and I know the fortress really was abandoned, like we thought, but... I let myself get distracted, and I kept thinking about her and worrying for her, and... I know that she can handle herself, even if she is quiet and seems so fragile sometimes. She's not, she... she's a strong mare. But all the same..."

"You care about her, Antares. Of course you're going to want to be with her, and protect her if at all possible." Celestia replied quietly, smiling faintly and shaking her head slowly before she continued softly: "And you seem to be forgetting that you mastered yourself and helped us search the fortress without complaint."

"Yeah, but... it made me think, if Meadowlark was in danger, and I had the choice between going to her or completing the mission, I'd probably go to her. And I don't know who I'd choose between her and my friends and family... it scares me a little, Aunt Tia." Antares glanced over at ivory mare with a faint smile. "I spent my entire life being raised with honor and integrity, to know my role and to do my best to help and protect the innocent. What does it mean that I no longer know if I could... I could stand to see her hurt, even if it put others in danger?"

Celestia only smiled over at the young stallion, then she gazed up towards the sky and said softly: "It means you love her, Antares Mīrus, and... that's all. It means in a dangerous situation, you'll protect the ponies you care about first, and cold as it may sound, I don't think there's anything wrong with that. I always put my family and my own friends first, too."

Celestia stopped, then continued in a quieter voice, when Antares looked at her almost uncomfortably: "But I think that... if you had to make the impossible choice, between saving her or saving the lives of innocents, saving your home, your country, your world... unlike me, you could still make that decision. You've been through experiences that have taught you what it's like to lose... someone so incredibly important, and you've survived and come out the other side a stronger, better pony for it. I know that pain is part of the reason you feel compelled now to do anything to protect your marefriend... but I know at the same time, I think you're beginning to understand that if you truly care about someone, you have to honor their wishes. Even when..."

She quieted, and the two sat silently for a few moments before Antares stated more than questioned: "Mom said something before that wasn't like her. It's because of the soul-link, isn't it, and because of... of what's happening to Dad."

"I think so, yes." Celestia answered quietly, knowing that Antares deserved the truth even with how worried he looked, and then she added softly: "I think it's because Valthrudnir has planted himself so deeply in Scrivener's mind. Scrivener may have naturally absorbed some of his knowledge, and that was passed on to Luna."

"So she used that weird chess metaphor, even though Mom knows nothing about chess." Antares glanced up and smiled a little, saying finally: "It's funny to... be able to recognize stuff like that. The little details, even though... the big picture still eludes me now and then."

"No one's perfect. No pony, no god, and nothing in between." Celestia closed her eyes and nodded once before she turned her eyes back towards Antares, the two studying each other before she prodded gently: "Go ahead."

Antares blushed and looked awkwardly away, staying silent for a moment longer all the same as he stared out over the apple orchard, and then he finally asked: "What are we going to do? The Replicants are powerful... and there's the issue of Valthrudnir, and... so many other problems all cropping up at once. I'm worried, Aunt Tia. I don't know if I'm strong enough to help..."

"You drove off a Replicant by yourself, Antares, while your parents had trouble just escaping one between the three of them." Celestia smiled over at the young stallion, shaking her head slowly. "Don't worry about that. You're strong, and more importantly, you're intelligent and skilled. You can be relied on in a battle... yes, I mean that, even though you told me about what happened with Kismet already. But I know you won't make that mistake again, and you were there when it was necessary."

She stopped, then added softly: "Even with all the years that have passed and the battle you've seen, you're still pure in many senses... you still have this innocence about you, this powerful sense of right and wrong that... does make you seem a little naïve and anxious at times, yes..." Celestia smiled slightly over at him, as the young stallion cleared his throat awkwardly and looked away with an embarrassed smile of his own. "But it's a good thing. I'd rather you come to me questioning your moral decisions than come to me, wanting to learn new ways to hurt other people."

"You teach me to deal with both." Antares replied before he could stop himself, and Celestia laughed and shook her head slowly, gazing over at him with warm amusement.

"I suppose I do." she said softly, then she looked out over the apple orchard, the two remaining quiet for a moment before Celestia asked curiously: "Have you decided whether or not you're going to start mastering a weapon yet?"

"I just can't find anything that suits me." Antares said honestly after a moment, shaking his head and smiling lamely over at Celestia, then he shrugged a little. "When I horn foil, it... it all feels so natural to me. But when I use a sword, well... you saw what happened last time you were trying to teach me, I cut my own face open and you had to stop me from bleeding to death. And spears were just as bad, and well... I don't even want to pick up a hammer or anything."

"Did we ever try and teach you shield combat?" Celestia asked after a moment, and Antares tilted his head with interest, making the ivory mare smile slightly. "I didn't think so. What about crosshatch blades?"

"No, no, Horses of Heaven no. I still don't understand how Avalon can be so amazing with them, I cut myself just trying to put them on." Antares laughed and shook his head. "Which is funny, because I know I'm pretty fast on my hooves. But what about shield fighting? Don't I need to pair it with something else?"

"Sleipnir never did. And no, not simply because of how physically strong he is, either." Celestia smiled slightly, then she stood up and strode calmly down to the bottom of the slope, and Antares stumbled to his hooves to follow her curiously down into the dirt road, the mare glancing back and forth before nodding once as she turned to face him. "Let's do a short demonstration. I don't have the same skills as Sleipnir, but I think that I can still remember enough to give you a good example."

The mare closed her eyes, her horn glowing for a moment before she flicked it gently upwards, and a circle of shimmering light formed before it solidified into a buckler of golden metal that floated silently in front of the mare. Celestia reached a hoof forwards, slipping this carefully on as Antares said softly: "It really amazes me how you can do that, Aunt Tia. And Mom... Twilight, I mean, can even create sprites now, and Mom can raise the dead... and I can... well. I can now levitate stuff without flinging it into the air."

Celestia laughed and shook her head slowly, smiling warmly down at her nephew. "Your talents aren't in magic, and that's perfectly okay, Antares. The magic you can use is not to be underestimated, and you possess many admirable skills in other areas. Now, I want you to attack me. I'll defend and respond each time with the shield."

"Just please don't hurt me too much, okay?" Antares smiled again, and Celestia nodded with a quiet laugh before the stallion dropped to a ready position, and Celestia slid back to a more defensive pose, smiling in return before the young stallion leapt forwards in a straight rush, swinging his horn in.

Celestia easily blocked with the shield, halting his slash before quickly drawing her shield back: only an inch or so, but when she swung it back forwards to collide with his head, it was more than enough to knock Antares staggering back a step out of surprise more than pain. But he caught himself smoothly and this time sidestepped before lunging in at the unguarded side of the mare, hooking in a punch-

Celestia tilted the shield sideways as she swung in to counterattack, smashing the round edge into his other shoulder and knocking him sprawling. He cursed in pain as Celestia used the momentum from her own attack to turn her body to get her shielded side between them again as Antares crawled up to his hooves, before his eyes widened when Celestia stepped suddenly forwards, smashing the shield once into his chest to knock him off balance.

He grunted, staggering but quickly swinging a hoof up: Celestia managed to block it with the buckler, however, and then she stepped smoothly towards him, looming over him and applying sudden pressure back against him, leaning into the attack, and Antares' eyes widened in surprise as he automatically braced himself to keep from falling over. His entire frame shuddered as she pinned him with the shield, forcing him to push back against her as hard as possible as it felt like his bones were bending and he was being crushed, gritting his teeth with a curse of surprise.

And then Celestia suddenly hauled upwards with the buckler, and Antares was knocked staggering, guard completely broken before she stepped forwards and bashed him fiercely backwards, almost knocking him sprawling with a yelp. He stumbled comically until he fell heavily on his rear, blinking dumbly across at the mare before Celestia snapped her foreleg upwards as her horn glowed, and the stallion's head shrank between his shoulders as he ducked with a yelp, the buckler shooting just over him.

"Aunt Tia! Come on!" Antares glared up at her, and then he blinked as Celestia only winked, the stallion realizing a moment too late that her horn was still glowing before the shield shot back through the air and just clipped his horn on its return flight, knocking him flat on his face.

The buckler twisted around Celestia as the mare laughed and shook her head slowly, and then the shield vanished into motes of light as Antares mumbled a little from where he now lay on his face. Then he finally sighed a little and glanced up, saying wryly: "So that wasn't hurting me too much?"

"You know I could have done much worse, Antares." Celestia replied kindly, and then she offered a hoof to him, and the stallion smiled as he reached up to take it and let her help him up to his hooves, shaking himself out briskly as the mare added in a softer voice: "Thank you for indulging me a little, Antares, I think I needed that to help clear my head."

The stallion only smiled a little up at her and shrugged after a moment, and the two studied each other before the glossy-black unicorn rubbed a little at his face, saying finally: "And apparently Sleipnir is the one who's good, and this is just... what you remember?"

The ivory mare nodded in response, laughing quietly. "Yes, but Sleipnir also almost never uses his shield, as you may have noticed. He doesn't like bringing weapons into combat and prefers to rely on his own strength as much as possible... Luna and I usually had to do a lot of convincing in order to get him to use his shield, unless we were going into battle against Tyrant Wyrms."

Antares nodded slowly, then Celestia suggested: "You should ask him about it, though, and see if he'd be willing to teach you. I think Sleipnir trusts you more than enough to share any secret with you, Antares... he's very fond of you."

The stallion smiled at this, bowing his head respectfully to Celestia, and the ivory mare bowed her own back before Antares suddenly looked up and said impulsively: "Aunt Tia... don't take this the wrong way, but... you really need to talk to Discombobulation. He misses you, and you miss him, and you two are so sad when you're together these days but I can see you both really want to be happy, so... why... why don't you just... talk to each other?"

"I think I hurt him, Antares. I think I hurt him and pushed him away, and it has something to do with... this." Celestia replied quietly, reaching up and gently touching the scars on the stallion's chest, and Antares blushed a bit as he looked up at her awkwardly, but didn't look away. She appreciated his concern, he could feel that... even if she was clearly a little surprised by his forwardness, too. "But he won't talk about it. I think because he doesn't want to hurt me or bring up what happened... something that has to do with... mistakes we all made."

Antares nodded slowly, looking down as he reached up and touched his own scars, then Celestia smiled and said softly: "It's very sweet of you to care so much, Antares, but I'll be fine. Bob and I will figure things out, one way or another. We had a wonderful time together and we're still very good friends, after all..."

She smiled, glancing down as there was a chattering, and a moment later Ratatoskr leapt onto her leg and scurried up to her shoulder, the mare gazing softly at the squirrel. Antares looked up with his own small smile, and then Celestia shook her head and said finally: "Come on, let's go into town, and join the celebrations. Perhaps we've both spent more than enough time sitting out here, thinking too much about what's not even certain yet, instead of enjoying our accomplishments and the time we have with our friends."

Antares Mīrus nodded firmly in response to his aunt, and the two ponies fell into step side-by-side as they began to stride away from the orchard: very different ponies from very different eras, but all the same, close family and confident friends.


	22. Stage II: Ethos

Stage II: Ethos

~BlackRoseRaven

_From Valhalla's Library: Odin And His Colorful Horses_

_The story of Midgard and the Colorful Horses goes as thus: one day Frigg was nattering away at Odin, calling him by many a foul name and accusing him of being slothy when he wasn't being lustful, and lustful when he was not slothy. In short, she ordered him to find a hobby apart from philandering young maidens, much to Odin's frustration. But woman is the weakness of any man and Odin was no different, and to be fair, there never was and never will be again, a woman as great and terrible as his beloved and accursed Frigg._

_Many things were tried, and many things were failed: Odin had not the patience for the games and jests of Loki, and he had not the stomach for sailing with Frey or Njord. The Mysterious Three confounded him, and while he bore all the love in his heart for his son Thor, more than an hour spent by his son's side made his mind ache with his heir's incredible lack of mind. And Frigg would not let Odin near Freya, for she knew that it would end in them meddling with each other, and that was the hobby and habit Frigg was attempting to get Odin away from._

_One day, Odin stood with his closest adviser, Tyr the Left Handed; Odin favored Tyr most, not because of his loyalty, but because Tyr would always agree with him and did anything that Odin asked. They stood together upon a cliff, overlooking a field of their riding horses, as the great dark ravens Huginn and Muninn circled overhead, when Tyr did remark: "It is too bad that you cannot simply make friends with these animals, Odin. You get along with them far better than you do with any of us."_

_Odin's response was to push Tyr off the cliff, but after a moment of thought, he realized that his loyal friend was right. And it was then that an idea came to his mind: long had he watched other worlds and seen life over them, long had many warriors called upon his name for glory and honor, but never had he put his own touch upon any being. The horse was a symbol of strength, and if he could craft mounts of great strength, they would be useful in their warring against other gods and our worser enemies, the Jötnar... and even better, it would get Frigg to cease her endless scorn, if only until she thought of something else to harass him over._

_Settling upon this plan, Odin soon began: he found an uncultivated world that came to be known as Midgard, for its position between the Nine Realms. Using his great knowledge, he created mighty steeds, each given a different color and a different name: they had wings for flight, and horns of the rarest material, through which could focus the divine gift of magic. Odin, ever cunning, knew that magic was not the tool of the honorable: but these were horses, who would be able to be trained to channel that magic upon their own and call on the gods' gift by instinct. Therefore, the wiles of feminine magic would not fall upon the rider. _

_The horses bred, and soon multiplied, and for a time Odin forget about his project as he was called away to war, and began to pursue his old pleasures. But when war time ended, and Frigg again caught his lechery, Odin was sent back to gaze upon the Colorful Horses and found with surprise they had spread across the world, and more, they had changed: some had lost their wings and horns, and some had one or the other. Few retained both... and yet they had begun forming not simply herds, but societies. Odin, amazed, took upon a magical disguise and went to the world, to walk among his creations, and inspect the Colorful Horses._

_These were mere animals, and thought to be nothing but toys he'd created to cease Frigg's endless harping, and yet now they were more. Odin did not know what to think or do, but soon, he began to spend more and more time watching the Colorful Horses, fascinated by his own creation. They became a distraction and an entertainment, and Odin could not shake the feeling that one day, the Colorful Horses he'd created would serve a purpose even greater than as Valhalla's battle steeds..._


	23. Civilized Social Etiquette

Chapter Twenty: Civilized Social Etiquette

~BlackRoseRaven

"I have this great idea." Scrivener Blooms held up a hoof, looking awkwardly over at Luna as they stopped in the middle of the busy Canterlot street, earning a moody look from the mare. "Let's go back to Appleloosa in the other world, and uh... look at that fortress again. Or I dunno, let's go to Clockwork World, I bet Thesis is hiding out there, and we can beat some Tyrant Wyrms up or something. That would be much more fun than this."

"Thou art a grand coward. A grand and utterly tremendous coward." Luna declared, and Scrivener grumbled and glared at her before the mare sniffed loudly and turned to stride onwards, the stallion following moodily along behind her. "Besides, this is the easy part of the day. The much more difficult part is not until later, aye?"

"Aye." Scrivener agreed grumpily, and Luna huffed and checked him lightly, making him wince before he checked her firmly back. "Still, that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. And I notice you aren't wearing a dress, darling dearest. I believe that's in violation of the dress code."

Luna only huffed as they crossed the street, both ponies looking grouchily back and forth as the buildings around them almost sparkled with how posh and polished they looked, everything here beautiful, decadent, rich, and, in Luna's words, stuffy. Then she rose her head primly, her mane swaying backwards to better show off her onyx earrings. "I put on jewelry!"

"Ravishing." Scrivener deadpanned, then he glowered down at the half-suit he was wearing, which included the stupid white dress jacket he hated so much but hadn't been able to replace yet. Rarity had at least repaired it for him, and added large black patches over the elbows, joking that it would probably help him come across as a real writer to all the culture snobs. But to Scrivener's both amusement and horror, it seemed to actually be having precisely that effect. "Those are Twilight's earrings. You're going to have to give them back once she's reconstituted."

The sapphire mare huffed a little, then she softened and looked over at the stallion, saying quietly: "I desire to visit her later, Scrivener Blooms. She is in a great deal of pain, can thou feel it?"

"Yeah, I can." Scrivener said quietly, shaking his head slowly before he smiled a little over at the mare. "And we will. Once all this crap is said and done, we'll go right over, how does that sound?"

Luna nodded firmly in response, and then she grimaced and they halted again in front of massive, white stone building with matching, massive, white paneled double doors guarded by a pair of unicorns in red uniforms. "Is this it?"

"Of course it is." Scrivener said tiredly, and then he and Luna both looked slowly down at the red carpet leading through an open, wrought-iron archway and up the stairs to the guarded doors. Then both ponies shivered, and the stallion muttered: "We can still run away."

Luna grumbled under her breath, wanting to agree. They had only returned from Appleloosa a day ago – dragging Vallation with them through the portal, and leaving with only a little fanfare with Appleloosa still celebrating – but the moment they'd returned, Celestia had quickly begun to spread word about what they had found, in spite of Scrivener and Luna's protests. She had also half-pushed them into dealing with their 'minor' issues, although to Scrivener these stupid problems were much more serious than having some kind of Clockwork Pony hunting him down and trying to kill him.

Both ponies glowered at the massive structure: it looked like it could be a courthouse, or a fortress, or a temple sanctuary... but it was something far, far worse to both Luna and Scrivener, as they turned and sighed tiredly, striding along the red carpet.

The uniformed stallions at the doors both looked suspiciously at the ponies: Scrivener was scruffy and his clothes were rumpled, and Luna held herself proudly... but in a different way than most of the rich ponies who came in and out of this particular establishment. Then the stallion said tiredly: "Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild, we have a reservation here with Un... I mean, Mr. Underbrush."

The two unicorns traded surprised looks, then both shrugged before stepping to either side and bowing their heads courteously, horns glowing and pushing the doors open as one of them said politely: "Then welcome to Restaurant Coure Canterlot. Please enjoy your meal."

"Oh, we will." Scrivener intoned wryly, as he and Luna strode into what looked more like the lobby of an expensive hotel than the front foyer of a restaurant. Everything was so white and polished it was almost blinding, and the electric lamps hanging from above shone like miniature suns, making Scrivener grimace when he glanced up. A pony calmly took calls at a desk in the corner, while a mare in a long red dress smiled at them from a podium, nodding to them politely.

They approached her after a moment, and she asked in a too-sweet, too-perky voice: "Do you have a reservation, sir and madam?"

"Uh, yes, we're meeting Mr. Underbrush. I'm Scrivener Blooms, this is my wife, Luna Brynhild." Scrivener explained awkwardly, and the unicorn mare glanced down at the register in front of her before nodding and levitating two menus out from some hidden shelf in the podium, smiling at them both with something like relief.

"Excellent, please, right this way." she said in her far-too-happy voice, and Scrivener and Luna traded moody looks as she bounced cheerfully towards an open archway and down a flight of carpeted stairs, following with much less enthusiasm.

They entered a sea of tables and rich ponies that were chatting calmly and slowly eating their tiny, overpriced meals, all of them dressed in expensive clothing and glimmering with jewelry. Luna wondered moodily how much money was in this large, crescent-shaped restaurant at this moment alone, let alone how much must pass through the doors every day... likely more than most banks saw on their average day, she guessed.

And while the normal sitting area was gaudy enough, the hostess led them to an archway guarded by a velvet rope and two enormous ponies dressed in expensive suits. She spoke with one of them quickly, and the stallion nodded before unhooking the rope and pulling it out of the way, gesturing for them to go ahead.

Scrivener and Luna both awkwardly followed the hostess through the archway and up a long set of curving stairs to a single closed door. She knocked on this twice, and then opened it and announced brightly despite the faint hint of anxiety in her eyes: "Mr. Underbrush! Your business associates are here! Shall I have your regular meal brought up, sir?"

"No. Give us fifteen minutes and then we'll order." Underbrush said moodily, and the hostess nodded quickly, continuing to smile... although as Scrivener and Luna passed onto what they realized was a shielded balcony looking down over the rest of the dining area far below, he noted she was almost sweating despite her perky attitude. "You can go."

The hostess quickly levitated the menus over to the table, setting them down before bowing and hurriedly leaving, closing the door quietly behind her. Scrivener and Luna stood awkwardly for a moment near the doorway, and then the rich stallion sighed tiredly and gestured at them grouchily.

They approached and sat down at the square table as Scrivener looked back and forth: the balcony was walled-in on either side and a curving ceiling that made the charcoal stallion feel awkwardly like he was sitting in some giant turtle shell. The wall around the edge of the balcony was high, structured so it was much easier to look out than look inside: they were in their own little self-enclosed world here, high above all the other little ponies below.

Scrivener smiled faintly as Luna snorted in amusement, and Underbrush glowered at the sapphire mare as Barry reached up and tugged slowly at his collar. Scrivener gave his agent an almost-sympathetic look as the earth pony grinned weakly, but still didn't dare to speak, fiddling with the cloth napkin in front of him: from the look of the mangled thing, he'd probably been doing it the entire time he'd been here with Underbrush.

"So Barry tells me that you found out what Ersatz wants with you. I don't really understand why you made me wait so long to tell me, Scrivener Blooms, but I suppose that was your choice... it's your career that's on the table, after all." Underbrush said icily, looking moodily over at Scrivener, and the charcoal stallion looked awkwardly back before the publisher frowned. "Well?"

"Uh... yes, I did. And I'm not sure whether you're going to like the reason or not." Scrivener reached up and awkwardly adjusted his tie, then he looked slowly over Underbrush before asking impulsively: "Shouldn't we eat first?"

"No." Underbrush said moodily, and then he frowned and sat back, eyes narrowing as he added sourly: "If this has all been some half-assed ruse to try and buy yourself more time, and if you are lying to me in any way, shape or form, Scrivener Blooms, I will have you and your wife escorted out of here."

"Ooh, thou threatens us with walking! I am terrified!" Luna snapped, and when Barry squeaked and covered his muzzle, the mare blinked in surprise and looked over at him curiously. "And where did thou come from? Hast thou been here the whole time, I did not even see thee there at first. Thy cowardice seems to be so powerful it granted thee invisibility."

Barry glared at her, and then Scrivener held up a hoof and cleared his throat before he finally said awkwardly: "Ersatz uh... well... Ersatz Major, it turns out, is my cousin. And she wants revenge on me for something she... claims I'm responsible for."

Scrivener halted lamely, trying to figure out how he could explain things without having to go into too much detail as Underbrush studied him warily, tenting his hooves together in front of him. Barry, meanwhile, was gaping wordlessly, mouth working slowly as he tried to register what Scrivener had just said.

Then the publisher closed his eyes and bowed his head forwards, muttering in disgust: "Filthy unicorn whore. Of course, you're a slave hoof, so-"

"No, that's not it at all! Don't... don't... talk about her like that. Please." Scrivener's voice went from sharp to lame and almost-embarrassed, as Underbrush looked at him incredulously. "I just mean... I know... what it seems like, but... it's... not. She's not a bad pony."

"Yes she is." Underbrush said moodily, and when Scrivener winced a little, the earth pony shook his head in disgust and muttered: "I have plenty of my own experiences with her, Scrivener Blooms. Oh, I fell for her sob story too... I assume she showed you, didn't she? Told you how it happened?"

"Her horn?" Scrivener asked quietly, and Underbrush nodded moodily, the charcoal stallion shifting uncomfortably at how bitter the publisher looked. "Yeah. She told me a lot of things-"

"Lies. She's a liar, Scrivener Blooms. I see she's got you hooked somehow with this idea she's your 'cousin,' but the only reason I believe that is because I see that providing more than enough reason for her to make your life hell. That, and the fact you're my new pet writer, of course." Underbrush muttered, glaring out into the dining area, and Scrivener didn't even know how to respond to this as Luna gritted her teeth and did her best to stop herself from lashing out at the publisher.

There was silence for a few minutes, and then Scrivener finally ventured: "Look, I'm... I've got a meeting with her today. We're going to talk to her in a nice, quiet place, and see if we can sort things out. I think she's willing to listen to what I have to say at least..."

"God you're naïve and pathetic." Underbrush said disgustedly, and he sat back with a glare, slamming a hoof on the table as he snapped: "I bet you want us to forgive and forget about the past, too, everything their kind did and is responsible for, right? Just let bygones be bygones, let them even celebrate how 'superior' they are, right? You make me sick, you know that? You're a splinter-searcher. You're a polish-pusher. You're not an earth pony, you're a clay pony."

The charcoal stallion shook his head slowly in response as he reached up and squeezed Luna's shoulder, imploring her silently to calm down even as she snarled in fury, and then Barry rose a hoof and asked lamely: "Uh, guys, what are we talking about? What's a-"

"Shut up, idlehoof." Underbrush muttered, and then he looked up in surprise as Scrivener stood suddenly up and glared across the table at him.

"Don't call him that! That's as bad as slave hoof, you... you stupid son of a bitch!" Scrivener retorted before he could stop himself, and when Underbrush looked up at him with shock and Barry's jaw fell open in a gape, Scrivener figured the damage was already done, so he continued disgustedly: "Come on, look at yourself, you're using unicorn words, throwing all your weight around, acting just like them... yeah, I've met some pretty crappy unicorns but Horses of Heaven you're acting just like... like goddamn Bramblethorn!"

The snarl that spread across Underbrush's face told Scrivener Blooms he may have just pressed a wrong button, as even Luna winced, and then the publisher leapt out of his chair before shouting in fury as he grabbed the furnishing and flung it off the balcony. There were a few cries of surprise from below as Barry hit the deck, covering his head, and Scrivener and Luna only stared in horror.

Underbrush slowly composed himself, then moodily turned and strode to the edge of the balcony, glancing down and raising a hoof grouchily to gesture at someone. Then he turned around, his eyes drawing back to Scrivener before he said distastefully: "I didn't hit anyone."

"Better luck next time." Luna replied drolly, and then the sapphire mare traded a moody look with her husband. "Well, this has been... pleasant... but I believe 'tis time for us to leave."

"Not yet." Underbrush gestured moodily at the table. "You've fulfilled your end of the agreement. Let's have lunch and talk about where we go from here, what you want printed. We have some finer details to work out."

Scrivener stared in disbelief, but before he could ask anything, there was a knock at the door, and then the hostess opened it with a blush, saying hurriedly: "I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but we were just... returning your chair, sorry again, sir..."

Underbrush only grunted as a large, burly stallion entered and carefully put down what was clearly a brand new seat at the table, cushioned, comfy, and likely hoof-carved. He set this down, politely waited for Underbrush to wave him away, and then the publisher said dryly as the hostess started to turn: "Wait. You can take our orders now. I want my usual, fix the little pony the house special and a red salad, and my guests will have..."

Underbrush half-pointed at them, studying them both meditatively before saying slowly: "The black bass fillet. Side order of crab bisque for Scrivener Blooms and zucchini sticks for the lady. Bring up a pot of coffee while the meal's being made."

"Yes sir, right away, thank you!" The hostess hurriedly picked up their unused menus as her horn glowed, and then she quickly excused herself and quietly closed the door as Luna and Scrivener both looked sourly over at the publisher.

He only sat himself down with a grunt, ignoring them as Barry nervously poked his head up over the edge of the table, and then Luna muttered: "Well, at least he got the fish right... I did not even know they served fish here. Then again, I suppose 'tis not a regular order, is it?"

"Nibelung Architects like to come here sometimes. Some of them have a lot of money to throw around, and the ponies here try to provide for their tastes." Underbrush replied dryly, and then he met Scrivener's moody gaze, asking sharply: "What? Not good enough for you?"

"I can't tell if you complimented or insulted me by ordering the bisque." Scrivener said finally, and Underbrush grunted as Luna and Barry both glanced at him curiously, and the stallion smiled and shook his head a little. "It's a soup. Traditional slave hoof stuff."

"You have to eat what you can find. I guess you understand that." Underbrush muttered, and when Scrivener began to open his mouth, he gestured sharply with his head and clicked his tongue, and Scrivener winced and then cursed himself even as he fell silent.

Luna, however, stared with disbelief at what Underbrush had just done, then she leapt to her hooves with a roar and seized the table by the underside, flipping it violently over. Unfortunately, Barry was sitting across from her, and the stallion screeched as the heavy furnishing smashed into him and knocked him sprawling before landing with a loud crash on top of him, the sapphire mare wincing and awkwardly holding up a hoof as Underbrush only moodily laced his hooves in his lap, looking unperturbed.

"Help me." Barry whimpered, weakly flailing a hoof out from beneath the table, and Scrivener Blooms sighed tiredly as Luna cleared her throat before her horn glowed, carefully resetting the furnishing. Scrivener slipped off his seat to awkwardly help Barry to his hooves, the lanky stallion rubbing weakly at his head as he mumbled: "We just went past the point where all this was ever worth it in the first place. Oh Horses of Heaven, this is a madhouse."

"There'll be more money. There's always more money." Underbrush said, and he sounded almost exasperated as he shook his head slowly. Scrivener and Barry apprehensively returned to their seats as Luna tapped a hoof slowly against the wooden table.

The stallion awkwardly looked towards the fallen tablecloth, but then his attention was drawn by Luna as she asked moodily: "So why perchance art thou being so generous to us, Underbrush, when clearly we all hate each other?"

"I don't hate... okay, I'll just stay quiet." Barry said lamely, shrinking down in his seat when he received glares from Underbrush and Luna, the lanky stallion rubbing slowly at a large bump forming on his head from where the table had hit him.

The mare grunted in agreement, and then Underbrush said dismissively: "So what? Emotions have no place in business. I work with plenty of unicorns, and most of them, like Mr. Tops, I would very happily bury them up to their necks in ice and leave them to die. But they're adequate business partners with deep pockets."

"You are such a troubled bastard." Scrivener said in an almost marveling voice, and Underbrush looked at him sourly before the charcoal stallion hesitated, then asked finally: "So you're saying that basically... you're going to honor your end of the deal no matter what, is that it?"

"As long as you come through on what you promised me, yes. And you apparently did. But I want you to report to me about what Ersatz talks to you about, if it's relevant to my business." Underbrush replied coldly, and then he pointed at Scrivener Blooms. "And if you utter so much as one word to her about my affairs or the state of my company, all deals are off and I will see to it personally that every single book you've ever written is burned, and you never so much as touch a quill again."

"Oh, aren't thou just the big bad bully?" Luna said sourly, and Underbrush glared at her before there was a knock at the door, and the four ponies all sat back as the hostess entered with a smile and bowed her head politely, gesturing hurriedly so several ponies could quickly stride into the room.

Mugs were distributed, coffee was poured, and a full carafe was left behind, along with a tray loaded down with packets of sugar, different kinds of cream, sweeteners and syrups and every other thing imaginable that could be mixed into coffee. Scrivener couldn't help but notice that the restaurant staff didn't just pour coffee for Underbrush, they mixed it for him too, before leaving... and the charcoal stallion couldn't help but say: "You must terrify them."

"I terrify everyone with the brains to be scared." Underbrush muttered, then he reached into his dress jacket and extracted a large flask, unhurriedly opening this and pouring a dollop of amber substance into the mug. Then he looked calmly across at Scrivener before picking up his mug of coffee in his free hoof, saying sourly as he rose it high: "To the unicorns, may they inbreed in their miserable chunk of Equestria forever."

With that, Underbrush brought the flask to his mouth and took a few long drinks from it, putting down the mug of laced coffee, and Barry simply stared as Luna remarked meditatively: "I cannot decide if I utterly hate thee or find thee most amusing."

Underbrush laughed harshly at this, then he screwed the cap back on his flask before tucking it away, saying sourly: "Well don't worry, everypony always tells me I'm a bastard and a mean drunk. Now let's get down to business, the sooner we're done, the sooner we can all leave."

Scrivener muttered under his breath, then he sighed a little and said finally: "I want to see Rose Thorns reprinted. Apart from I Am, You Are, that's the only thing I've ever been proud of, pretty much... ever."

"Fine, done. I'll announce it and have fifteen thousand copies run off to test the waters. I'll sell them as limited editions with autographed prints of you. If they sell out quickly – and if you manage to maintain even ten percent of your fan base even after they take a look at your book, they will – then I'll have fifty thousand standard editions printed and shipped worldwide. Maybe seventy if I'm feeling generous." Underbrush said dismissively, then asked: "Twenty percent fair for your advance, on the assumption the orders for the limited editions will sell out?"

Barry's mouth worked in disbelief as Scrivener stared blankly, and Luna looked at the two curiously before the agent finally spluttered: "That's... that's all very generous, sir, I mean... you really-"

"Shut up." Underbrush gave Barry an icy look, and the agent shrank slowly down in his seat before the publisher picked up his coffee and drank from it slowly, his eyes moodily surveying Scrivener Blooms. "I'm going ahead on the assumption of 'yes.' We also have the matter of other promotions to discuss. To me, you are no longer a 'free writer,' you are an employee, and I am going to treat you as such."

"Well, uh, okay 'boss,' but you know I'm kind of busy fighting monsters and stuff most of the time, yes? I'd be really happy to introduce you to some of them if you wanted, though, maybe we can work out a timetable that works for all of us." Scrivener said dryly, gesturing back and forth with his hooves. "You know, Thesis on Tuesday, Valthrudnir gets the middle of the week and weekends, and you can have the rest of the days in the afternoon while-"

Underbrush dropped his face in a hoof, and Barry stared desperately at the charcoal stallion, but Luna only grinned and tilted her head pointedly towards the charcoal stallion. Thankfully, they were all saved a moment later by a knock at the door, before the hostess opened it and announced in her too-perky voice: "Lunch is served!"

The meals laid out on the table, with the exception of Barry's, were nothing like the tiny ones downstairs: Scrivener and Luna both had generous proportions of battered and cooked fish dripping with tartar sauce, and they served not just a bowl of bisque but set up a heated kettle pot filled to the brim with the same thick soup. Luna had an enormous pile of zucchini sticks that she poked at curiously on a side plate, and they had brought her a leafy salad of some kind, apparently with the compliments of the chef.

Underbrush had a massive meal, which didn't surprise Scrivener in the slightest: whatever else, he was clearly obsessed with escaping his old life, and yet all the same the charcoal stallion noted that his fare was a mix of rich pastries and traditional earth pony foods. He thought about pointing it out for a moment, but then decided it would be a much better idea to not push his luck with things.

Barry, on the other hoof, had a tiny little salad and a tiny little pasta dish of some kind, which he poked at miserably as the hostess and waiters left. Scrivener couldn't help but smile despite himself as Underbrush quickly began to eat, and then the charcoal stallion said mildly: "I'll share some of my bisque with you, assuming it's edible."

The lanky agent smiled lamely, looking surprised as Luna rolled her eyes, but then sighed as she picked up a zucchini stick from the pile, adding: "And I suppose thou may have some of these..." She paused, tossing one into her mouth and chewing slowly before her eyes widened in surprise, and then she grabbed at the plate and yanked it away when Barry began to reach a hoof towards it, glaring at him. "I have changed my mind!"

"Oh come on!" Barry groaned, and then he sighed tiredly and slumped back in his seat as Scrivener laughed and shook his head while Luna greedily shoved more of the food into her mouth.

The stallion was surprised to find the bisque was delicious, as was the fish: he wondered if they had some special cook on staff for Underwood's clearly peculiar tastes and maybe a few of the other rich eccentrics they likely reserved these private balcony rooms out to. And once Scrivener had eaten his fill, he pulled the lid off the kettle pot and pushed it over to Barry, saying mildly: "Go ahead."

Barry nervously stirred it with his spoon, then took a sip before his eyes widened, looking surprised as he glanced back and forth. "But wait, this... I mean, this is made with..."

"You don't get to pick and choose what you eat up north, if you're a slave hoof. So you learn to make the best of whatever's around... no, you make it better than that. You figure out how to make it better than the food you're forced to learn how to cook for the unicorns, because if you can find a way to have something the unicorns don't no matter how much they push and shove at you, how hard they try to take everything away... then you win and they lose. You escape, even if it's just for a little while." Underbrush muttered, looking down and nodding slowly, and Barry looked at him curiously as Scrivener smiled a little.

Then the publisher glanced up and shrugged. "That's what food was to a lot of us. Our meals were little, and we had to scavenge for them, but they represented some of the only freedom we could make for ourselves. But all we could ever find, and all we were ever given, was the rot, the castoff, the crap. So we learned to take all the traditional meals passed down from our parents, and adapt the recipe to the ingredients. To make the worst into the best."

"I'm surprised you didn't decide to be a chef or own your own restaurant." Scrivener said softly, sitting back a bit, and Underbrush only snorted and shook his head, giving his own wry smile.

"Why? Food was freedom, but it was still something we could have. What no slave hoof was ever allowed to study was the arts. Literature and all that was the realm of the unicorns, just like you know yourself." Underbrush replied moodily, then he looked away and muttered: "Too bad there's a difference between being smart and being cunning. It's always been easy to take from the unicorns, though... they're all so high and mighty they don't think any slave hoof could even dare to think of taking from them."

There was silence for a few moments before Barry's eyes slowly widened as he finally put two and two together, but before he could say anything stupid, Luna asked moodily: "And what of me, Shrub? Or am I also some great and terrible instrument of the unicorns?"

"I don't know what you are. And I don't really care." Underbrush replied moodily, and then he took a deep drink of his coffee before adding quietly: "Still, you're no unicorn, no, but that doesn't make you a mudwalker, either."

Scrivener sighed a little, and then he hesitated for a moment before looking up and asking: "You know, if you could maybe tell us a little about why you hate Ersatz, and why you say Ersatz hates you, maybe it would... help."

The publisher hesitated... but either the meal or the alcohol had put him in better spirits, and so he only sighed and nodded after a moment in agreement, putting the mug down before saying simply: "She and I were involved, romantically. I thought she was different, because of her horn and her little sob story. After she leeched enough off me to set herself up nicely and I got a job for her at Rogues And Studs, she wrote a nasty article about me and I threw her out. I hate her, and she hates me, and that's why she's going after you, Scrivener Blooms."

"Aren't you a little old for her?" Barry blurted, and Underbrush turned a soul-crushing glare on the lanky stallion, who whimpered and hurriedly shrank behind the table.

Scrivener leaned back in surprise, then traded a look with Luna, emotions twisting back and forth between them before the stallion nodded slowly: Ersatz hadn't so much as mentioned Underbrush, and both ponies were sure she hadn't been lying about her reasons for going after Scrivener. Still, it was something to ask her about.

Of course, it wasn't impossible to imagine that even miss big bad unicorn had other reasons for dumping Underbrush, whether he was incredibly rich and influential or not: he had a temper, a lot of baggage, and was a control freak. And now he was looking sourly at Scrivener and Luna as they looked awkwardly back, before he said irritably: "Yes, I own Rogues And Studs. It's good to diversify, and hostility and parody are sometimes very useful tools to drive up an object's market value."

"Wow, you're a scary person." Scrivener said finally, and Underbrush only shrugged moodily as he sipped slowly at his coffee: since he had poured himself a fresh cup and this didn't have alcohol in it, Scrivener figured it was probably the meal that had calmed the publisher down. But he thought of how even after all these years, he himself still associated certain things with what he learned from the past: that click and gesture, for example, that Underbrush used far too effectively to shut him up.

"Perhaps now Scrivener and I should leave. But thou hast been most kind and generous with thy... hospitality." Luna said finally, and Barry nodded vigorously a few times as he stumbled up to his hooves. Underbrush only looked at the three of them moodily from where he sat, and Luna sighed before asking sourly: "Are we not even worthy of a goodbye, oh king amongst earth ponies?"

Underbrush closed his eyes and rubbed at his face, and Barry gave a strangled laugh before he grinned forcefully and threw a foreleg around both Scrivener and Luna, saying hurriedly: "What the girl-champ means is uh... thanks for everything! You've been amazing, my office will get in contact with your office right away, uh... I mean, I mean, as soon as you're ready to get in contact with us, sir, it's not like I'm rushing or anything to have anything filed out, as it was this is very-"

"Go." Underbrush ordered simply, and Barry nodded hurriedly before he spun around and yanked the door open. He almost fell down the stairs, then managed to skid around and stuck his head back into the room, whining in his throat as he looked pleadingly up at the two ponies still standing at the doorway.

Scrivener hesitated, then he strode over to Underbrush and looked down at him as the earth pony looked back up moodily, and the charcoal stallion said after a moment: "Thank you. I appreciate it. So... so here's a word of advice, too. No matter how many times you beat them, no matter how powerful you become, if you can't just... leave things behind, Underbrush... the unicorns win."

"Just get out." Underbrush said moodily, looking away, and Scrivener shrugged before awkwardly patting the stallion's shoulder, then he turned and headed over to Luna, who gave the charcoal stallion a faint smile as she shook her head slowly.

The three ponies made their way downstairs, past the stoic guards, and out into the foyer. The hostess immediately ran in front of them with her big smile and her bright but worried eyes, asking hurriedly: "Was everything in order, sir and madam? All up to par? Can I get you anything before you leave?"

"A cake! No, a pie!" Luna declared, then she reached up and covered Scrivener's mouth before he could say anything. "Two blueberry pies would be most delightful, serving wench, and would make me remember this restaurant with great fondness."

The hostess forced a laugh, then she said awkwardly: "Of course. Excuse me, for just one moment."

The mare quickly sidestepped them and hurried away, and Luna looked curiously over her shoulder before Scrivener carefully pushed her hoof away from his mouth and said sourly: "Did you have to do that?"

"Well, didst thou have to be so nice to the wretch? And why am I not permitted to throw furniture when Underbrush did?" Luna asked grumpily, and Scrivener sighed and gestured moodily to Barry, who shrank his head lamely and rubbed awkwardly at the large bump on his skull. "Oh. Yes. Would thou like me to kiss it better, Barry?"

Barry stared up at her, then he grinned lamely, and the sapphire mare looked down at him flatly before she groaned and rolled her eyes when he whimpered and blushed, dropping his gaze. "Pathetic. Thou art pathetic. Thou art less than a mare, thou art a filly. A filly."

Then Luna grumbled and leaned down, kissing the bruised portion of the lanky stallion's skull, and Barry's eyes widened as the mare straightened and sniffed disdainfully, licking her lips slowly. "He tastes of strawberries, Scrivener. Not even thou tastes of strawberries."

She paused, then slowly grinned and leaned towards him, and Scrivener winced and leaned away before Barry thankfully interrupted them by asking awkwardly: "So guys, what does... idle-hoof mean?"

"Idlehooves are earth ponies who come from families that were never enslaved." Scrivener answered after carefully pushing Luna's face away from his own, before he winced when she leaned up and bit his ear, chewing on it slowly. Barry stared in disbelief up at this, but Scrivener only continued to explain calmly, as if everything going on was perfectly normal: "See, the one kind of pony hated more than unicorns in the north by a lot of us slave hooves are earth ponies born into good, decent families. Well, it's not hatred, it's... envy that just feels like hatred. It's hard to explain: it's that feeling you get when you see someone who has something wonderful, and all you have are a few scraps, and you know that it was just the luck of the draw... but you can't help but want to hurt them anyway. It's not fair, but... you know. It's just... how things are."

Barry nodded slowly, and then Luna looked up brightly as she caught sight of the hostess coming back in the corner of her eye with a large box floating beside her, Scrivener's ear popping out of her mouth as she turned to face the unicorn mare, who gave a perky smile as she said in her too-positive voice: "Here you go, ma'am, and on the house of course! Please come back to Restaurant Coure Equestria any time, we'll be all too happy to have your company!"

"Yes. Yes, we shall indeed." Luna took the cardboard box in her own telekinetic grip, looking pleased as she nodded firmly before turning and striding quickly towards the door. Scrivener and Barry both followed as the larger charcoal stallion smiled wryly and shook his head slowly, and Luna only grinned over her shoulder. "Oh shut up, Scrivy, thou art just jealous thou did not think to ask for anything."

The doors were pulled open for them as they approached, and Luna gave a pleased smile at this as they strode out and down onto the street, before both she and Scrivener glanced in surprise at Barry as he asked: "So champ, girl-champ, where to?"

"Well, my little agent, Luna and I are going to meet Ersatz Major. You can uh... just. Run along." Scrivener said after a moment, and Barry's face fell a little as he looked lamely up at the larger stallion, who looked awkwardly back before Luna cleared her throat pointedly. Scrivener glared at her, but she leaned aggressively forwards and growled, and their eyes met even as they continued to argue more with gestures than thoughts or words.

Barry slowly held up a hoof, but before he could say anything, Scrivener finally groaned before looking moodily down at the stallion. "Barry, in three days, there's going to be a small party in Subterra at a friend's estate. Luna's insisting that we invite you along."

"I... I don't know... are we talking about demons and stuff? Because you know demons and stuff make me nervous." Barry said lamely, and then he winced as Luna leaned in with a wink.

"There will be many mares there. And many pretty Lust demons. And I am sure our good friend would adore meeting thee, he is very fond of mortals and their customs." Luna said positively, and Barry shifted uneasily back and forth before the sapphire winged unicorn winked again. "I shall even ensure thou gets a proper date to take thee to the party. A gorgeous mare, as a matter of fact."

"I... no tricks? I'm not gonna end up with like... your ugly cousin with the great personality or something, right?" Barry asked hesitantly, shifting from hoof-to-hoof anxiously, and Luna grinned widely at this.

"As if I could have an ugly cousin." Luna replied pompously, tilting her head back with a smile before she gazed encouragingly down at the stallion. "Nay, fear not, Barry. The mare I have in mind would be perfect for thee for a night, and thou has my guarantee that when thou looks upon her, 'twill most certainly be lust for her gorgeous form that makes thee weak, not dread of her ugliness."

Scrivener slapped his forehead, and Barry hesitated for a moment later as he gave a low whining sound in his throat... then he finally nodded violently, bursting out: "Okay!"

"Excellent! Now, off with thou, Barry, I am tasking unto thee two things: one, find a suit that does not make thee look like a wretched merchant, and two, buy her a gift of jewelry, either a necklace or a set of earrings. It need not be anything expensive, but do not think thou can get away with buying her glass, 'tis better to do without than insult a mare with lies." Luna said quickly, pushing Barry down the street, and the lanky stallion began to splutter before the winged unicorn slapped his rear firmly and exclaimed: "Go, go, thou hast but days to look thy very best!"

"Y-Yep, going, going now!" Barry broke into a run down the street, looking almost frantic, and Luna grinned at his back as Scrivener slowly walked up beside the mare and just looked at her pointedly.

Finally, Luna could no longer ignore him, turning her own mild look back at Scrivener in reply, and the stallion asked dryly: "Did you seriously just do what I think you did?"

"Oh shut up, Scrivener Blooms. Aphrodisia will show Barry a fine time." Luna argued, and the stallion groaned before the mare brushed past him, and he turned with a mumble to follow after her, the two striding down the street as Luna continued: "Barry is harmless, after all, and Aphrodisia could use such... gentle contact. They will be good for each other, I believe."

"I think she's like, literally half Barry's age. I think that might freak him out even if Aphrodisia doesn't really understand that kind of thing. I also think it may or may not make it illegal, I forget whether she's... adult age or not." Scrivener paused, then he looked up and muttered as Luna glanced at him thoughtfully: "Okay, Antares is... twenty three, and Apps is... six years younger than Avalon, who was born... half a year or so after Antares? Yeah, I think that means she's only sixteen or seventeen. Barry's probably got a decade or so on her."

"I think so. I do not understand dates any better than thou does though, Scrivener Blooms." She paused, then brightened a little and nudged him lightly. "I know! Thou should write a poem about them! 'Twould be very nice and thou could include their birthdays so we would no longer have to scramble like fools when the day rolls around to get a proper gift."

Scrivener grunted at this, thinking it over for a moment before he said mildly: "I could just make a chart, too. That might be better in this case, Luna."

"Oh, thou art no fun at all, Scrivy. None." Luna grumbled, shouldering him lightly, and he bumped back against her before she buried her face against his neck and smiled a little, making the stallion soften as he gazed affectionately at her as the box of pies continued to float quietly along on her other side.

He gestured to this, and she only huffed softly, murmuring against him: "No, thou may not have my pies, poet. I love thee, fiercely, truly, deeply... but I love these pies far more. Thou may not lay a hoof upon them."

The charcoal stallion gave her an amused look, and then the two looked ahead as they continued to stride slowly through the busy street of Canterlot's richer quarter. Thoughts and images passed quietly between them, of pleasant memories both recent and old, but eventually Luna felt the shift in Scrivener's mind, as different thoughts began to twist quietly through his brain.

Luna straightened a bit, nudging him gently as they walked along, and the stallion smiled over at her... although it was a more muted expression now, tinged with nervousness as he asked quietly: "So do you think that... she's really going to be waiting there for us?"

"I could almost say that thou art eager to meet with her." Luna remarked, and then she glanced up at the sky before nodding thoughtfully. "But aye. I believe that she will be. Perhaps not just because of us, though, I imagine the foul harpy has other reasons to den in this aerie."

"Luna." Scrivener said mildly, and the sapphire mare grumbled a little even as she nodded moodily in agreement, before she buried her face against the side of his neck quietly again. Scrivener closed his eyes, and then he smiled a little as they turned down a side street, continuing into a section of the city that maintained its elegance, but was far less expensive, less decadent and glitzy.

Ersatz had told them to show up any time in the afternoon in her letter, so they had decided that after seeing Underbrush would be as good a time as any. And right now, Scrivener was feeling... fairly calm. After all, despite Underbrush's temper, everything had worked out quite well at the end of the day, and the stallion was in a rare positive mood.

He wanted things to go well with Ersatz, and so did Luna, even if she'd never admit it: to her it was maybe even more fascinating than to Scrivener that he had family still alive, after all. Luna could only what it was like to have normal family... things like cousins, and parents, and grandparents. To her, it held a strange, wonderful piquancy.

Scrivener, on the other hoof, was enthralled because Ersatz... wasn't at all what he'd expected to find in any family. Sure, he'd known that Tia Belle hadn't been an only child, but he'd never met any of his grandparents... or at least, never thought he had. Hell, he'd never really been introduced to any of his uncles, and he thought that if Ersatz really had been that filly he recalled, then she was probably the only cousin of his he'd ever seen.

He had all kinds of questions, and he felt... she had made him feel so guilty. Even now, he felt guilty, even though he knew and Luna knew and everypony kept telling him it wasn't his fault. But Ersatz had homed right in on a stress point for him, and now... he just didn't know what to do, except to try and flail forwards and find a solution. Figure out if somehow he could... fix this, whether it was his fault or not. And hopefully learn a little bit more about his mother's side of the family in the process.

He and Luna glanced to the side as they passed a beautiful little coffeehouse, that was enclosed inside pretty wooden fencing over which vines had been allowed to naturally spread, and Scrivener smiled a little. The ponies here were different from the rich quarter: they looked... nice, in a word. And he was surprised as his eyes roved over the table and a pony in a bright purple outfit rose a hoof to them from one of the outdoor tables; after the first few times they'd met, he'd never expected Ersatz could fit in so well with nice-looking, normal ponies.

The two ponies strode up onto the deck, and Ersatz smiled up at them kindly: she was wearing what almost looked like a velvet bonnet today, with her mane carefully styled forwards and held in place by a matching bow. Similar bows were at the end of slender stockings that covered her forelegs and hind legs, and as Scrivener drew his eyes along her, he realized she was wearing a matching little skirt as well... like she always was whenever they met, keeping her cutie mark from view.

"You shouldn't stare, Scrivener Blooms." Ersatz said kindly, and Scrivener cleared his throat awkwardly before looking up at her lamely, and then instead his eyes settled curiously on what was in front of her, a notepad covered in messy writing. "Staring again, Scrivener."

"Scrivener often stares, but 'tis rarely unpleasant with his pretty mare's eyes. Thou should enjoy it." Luna replied easily, and Scrivener slowly turned a glare on the winged unicorn, but she only winked at him in response. "See?"

Ersatz only gave a quiet laugh, apparently not disturbed in the slightest by the winged unicorn as she smiled. "I see, Luna. But it's good to see you both... please, have a seat, join me. To be entirely honest, I wasn't sure you were going to show up... did you happen to see my newest article yet?"

"Should I?" Scrivener asked awkwardly, and his cousin nodded once before she picked up a purse off the table and pulled out a narrow magazine. She put this gently down and slid it over the table to Scrivener, who winced at the cover alone: blaring, bright, eye-catching colors and shock designs, with a bold font that stood out in sharp contrast.

His eyes were instantly drawn to his name as he reached down and touched the magazine, and Luna looked sourly over at Ersatz as she said dryly: "It is very hard for me to give thee the benefit of the doubt when thou continues to write this drivel. Personally, I lean towards pummeling thee."

"I know. But I have to do this. Scrivener seems to understand." Ersatz replied softly, giving another small smile before she shook her head slowly and looked over at the earth pony. "I wanted to talk to you more today about responsibility, and about what you owe. You seem... more reasonable than I thought you'd be at first."

Scrivener grunted quietly, not looking up as he hesitated for a few moments... then suddenly turned his gaze upwards, deciding to follow his impulse as he asked: "If Underbrush owns Rogues And Studs, and you broke up with him, why do you still work there?"

Ersatz shifted in surprise, eyes widening slightly as she looked across at him, then bit her lip... before she slowly smiled, looking oddly... impressed. Perhaps even pleased in a way, as she replied in a surprisingly-level voice: "Because Underbrush only cares about the bottom line, sweetie, as I'm sure you must have noticed by now. He's just... he's not the 'slave hoof' he claims to be."

"He's confused." Scrivener said softly, and Ersatz tilted her head back and forth, then smiled and nodded in agreement before the charcoal stallion asked quietly: "And you're good for ratings, right?"

"He explained this to me once, like this... every business is like a pack that has to be kept strong and at the top of its game. When members of this pack begin to slip, they must be culled, before they can hurt the rest of the pack. That's what carnivores do in nature." Ersatz said softly, continuing to give her gentle, plastic smile across at the two ponies. "But this way, the 'kill' doesn't go to waste. It's Underbrush's pack that's running, and Underbrush's carnivores that do the feeding. And Underbrush makes a profit off the pack, the hunters, and the carcass he collects once we're done with it. He's as ruthless as any unicorn mogul. But unlike them, he's far, far angrier at the world."

Ersatz glanced down, sipping at her tea slowly, and Scrivener shivered a bit, muttering: "This whole publishing thing is just turning out super well for me, really. You, Underbrush... what other fantastic ponies am I going to get to meet?"

"I hope we find out together." Ersatz said, and her voice sounded so honest, so kind, it almost made Scrivener feel a little guilty... until he turned to the full page spread about him and stared down at the picture somepony had taken of him sitting with both Luna and Twilight, a foreleg around both, a grin on his muzzle, looking like just about the biggest douchebag in existence. The stallion looked at this awkwardly, and then Ersatz smiled as she murmured: "My photographer does good work."

"I'll say." Scrivener muttered, then he turned the page... and stared in shock at the pictures of both himself and Luna engaging in what looked like intimate moments with others. "I... wait, I don't... I mean..."

"It's falsified evidence, yes. These photos were reworked..." Ersatz admitted calmly, and Scrivener looked up at her in disbelief as Luna gritted her teeth. "But it's true, isn't it? More important than that, sex sells... and considering the audience of Rogues And Studs, it's more effective to print rumors and accusations than it is to bother with fact. And we have some fine print somewhere that notes these pictures are 'artistic interpretations.'"

"You know your business." Scrivener muttered, turning back a page with a grimace and looking down to skim through the article. He felt angry, strangely-betrayed, hurt... and yet at the same time, almost impressed, as he asked in a moody voice: "Where the hell did you get all your information?"

"It's my special talent." Ersatz said softly, and Scrivener tilted his head despite himself, but the unicorn only smiled before asking quietly: "Would you like to go somewhere more private so we can chat? I've been trying for a while now to enter Subterra, could we perhaps go there?"

Luna and Scrivener both looked surprised, but then the sapphire mare growled and asked sourly: "So thou can write another smear article, or talk about all our..." She glanced down at the article, then spat: "'Predatory orgies with emotionally-vulnerable ponies?'"

"I apologize for the bad writing, my audience expects a particular style from me." Ersatz said gently, and Scrivener didn't know if he was angry or still reeling with surprise before the unicorn mare said quietly: "Show me your lifestyle, up close and personal. Show me the life you live, Scrivener Blooms. Whatever you convince me you've earned, cousin, I won't write about..."

"But the rest you'll slur and ruin however you want?" Scrivener asked dryly, and Ersatz only gave him a sincere look as she nodded slowly, the stallion shivering a little. "You disturb me more than a bit, I want you to know that. I just... I don't know at all what the hell to make of you, Ersatz. On the one hoof you seem almost like a good pony, but on the other..."

Ersatz only shrugged a little, then Luna grunted and said moodily: "Wonderful. But aye, very well. We have nothing to hide and nothing to be ashamed of. _Nothing_." Luna said firmly, glaring over at Scrivener when he winced and opened his mouth. "Perhaps we can even show thy _delightful_ cousin Ersatz precisely what is the true meaning of honor, which she has torn all asunder in her own mind."

Scrivener sighed tiredly, but Ersatz didn't rise to the bait, only politely bowing her head before she glanced with interest at the box Luna was still levitating beside her. Immediately, the winged unicorn glared at her and moved the box to drop on her own back, setting herself and narrowing her eyes moodily. "Those pies are mine, foul creature. Thou may not touch them."

"Luna." Scrivener sighed in exasperation, but Ersatz only gave them a quietly-entertained look before the stallion shook his head slowly, and asked finally: "Should we... I mean... I guess we can go when you're ready then, Ersatz Major. But you know you might not get the warmest reception downstairs, especially right now... things... things are kind of stressful."

"What's wrong?" Ersatz asked with genuine concern, and it made Scrivener want to laugh, but all he could do was smile faintly as he studied her silently, and she looked back at him before giving her well-practiced, false smile again. "Oh, I apologize. I suppose I can't blame your confusion, or for being worried about my goals... but I don't want to see you hurt. Any more than I wanted to hurt Underbrush... I did like him, and he was very good to me... at least at first. It's because of Underbrush's generosity that I was able to secure my position at Rogues And Studs, and live in the comforts I do now... I suppose I must look like... a very bad person, but I'm not."

Luna snorted at this, saying wryly: "No, no. Not a bad pony... only a hypocrite. Look at thou, speaking of 'punishing' Scrivener like thou art bringing justice to thy dead family... but thou cannot imagine how much Scrivener has suffered since learning about... what thou told him. How much he believes... even if I struggle to even accept that he was perhaps not entirely hated, with how badly he was treated. Even if I struggle to not... pummel thee into the ground, Scrivener has swallowed his hatred of thee and I do not understand the damnable poet, since he is all too glad to be bitter over the tiniest things but thou, thou seeks to ruin his life and..."

Luna fell quietly as Scrivener reached up and touched her shoulder gently, and Ersatz smiled faintly as she murmured: "It's jut an effect I have on ponies. And I'm not a hypocrite... Underbrush gave me many gifts, you know. And I offered all the same to return them when things didn't work out, but he insisted I keep them. Still, the jewelry, the trappings... all too glamorous for my taste. Except for my neat little house a few blocks away, and of course my wardrobe. But I've always been a clotheshorse."

She laughed quietly to herself as Scrivener and Luna studied her silently, and then the unicorn rose her head and smiled, saying gently: "Here, let me show you something."

Ersatz reached down and carefully brushed up the side of her dress, and Scrivener leaned to the side as her hip was revealed... and on it, the cutie mark of a smiling theater mask, as Ersatz said softly: "My special talent is for acting. Playing a role, being who I'm not. I get caught up in the character I've created for myself here in Canterlot sometimes, though... the Ersatz who works at Rogues And Studs, that's not the real me. That's the pony I've had to become to continue to work there, to continue to live here, to pursue... my goals."

"How do I know that you're not lying to me right at this moment, then? How do I know everything Underbrush said about you isn't true?" Scrivener asked quietly, shifting uneasily as Luna's eyes narrowed darkly. "And what if... you really are a good enough actress to fool me, and everything you've told me is a lie, and you just want to come down to Subterra so you can get more dirt to shovel and say you've gotten an 'in-depth' analysis of my life or... I dunno, some other way to make me look like a bigger idiot."

"Because you're my cousin and you're family." Ersatz said softly, and then she closed her eyes before smiling and tilting her head towards him, adding kindly: "And I know that either way, you feel... compelled now, to bring me to Subterra. You know that I have to be one of three things to ask to go there, even with you two as my escorts... perhaps especially with you both as my guides. I must be honest, stupid, or courageous. And I assure you, I am neither of the last two."

Scrivener shifted uneasily as Luna muttered: "Nor art thou honest. No, thou art cunning and manipulative and I do not trust thee... but aye, very well, Ersatz Major. Come, actress, let us take a walk out of sunny Canterlot into my dark city, and introduce thee to some of our friends and the world Scrivener Blooms and I thrive in. Just do not blame us if the demons smell evil intent; 'tis in their nature to be driven to punish wrongdoers."

Ersatz only smiled, closing her notebook and putting her things quickly away into her purse before she slipped it on and stood. And Scrivener and Luna traded an awkward look before they nodded and turned to lead the mare onwards, leaving Ersatz's magazine behind.


	24. Foils, Herrings, And Motifs

Chapter Twenty One: Foils, Herrings, And Motifs

~BlackRoseRaven

Ersatz Major was awed by Subterra, but what was most striking was her fearlessness: and it wasn't a facade, both ponies could see that clearly, as they walked slowly through the dark streets of city beneath the city. She had been a little scared at first, sure, and that had probably been what had started to wear away her plastic expressions... but now she was looking around like a happy foal, her eyes wide as she studied ponies touched by darkness, demons, supernatural creatures and everything else that wandered this place... and all with fascination, not fear.

At first, neither Luna nor Scrivener could understand it: normally, ponies who came down here took a long time to adjust. But soon enough, they both started to get a sense of what exactly it was that had overridden Ersatz's anxieties, even made her come out of her fake shell a little, as she suddenly said in an amazed voice: "They're all different, every one of them, and some of them stand out so much... but they all treat each other like... like equals."

"Well, sort of. There's a natural pecking order, but... even then, it's not like our society. The culture is a lot different." Scrivener responded gently, and Ersatz nodded a few times before the stallion impulsively stepped forwards and leaned up, snatching her bonnet off her head.

The unicorn staggered and flushed deeply, glaring over her shoulder at him, but Scrivener only smiled and turned before putting the bonnet on Luna, who grinned proudly and rose her head high. "Give that back!"

"No." Scrivener said simply, and Ersatz glared at him angrily, even as a flush continued to rise higher in her cheeks before Scrivener stepped towards her, tilting his head so the scarred side of his face was in full view before he said softly: "Our house, our rules. Besides, this isn't unicorn land."

"Give it back." Ersatz demanded, and when Scrivener only continued to look at him, she blushed deeper and turned her eyes away, her lip trembling and composure completely lost as she mumbled: "You... you don't understand... I thought you were... did you do this just so you c-could..."

Luna only snorted and stepped forwards, looking irritably down at Ersatz as she asked dryly: "So 'tis fair and fine to pick on Scrivener using the agonies he has suffered, but 'tis not fair to ask thee to walk around in public wearing the damage thou did by thine own... self?" Scrivener glared at Luna, but he was glad she at least hadn't said 'horn;' that would have likely completely destroyed any chance of getting through to Ersatz. "Nay, walk onwards."

Ersatz only gave what was almost a whimper, trembling harder, but then Scrivener leaned in and met her eyes, saying quietly: "I know it's hard. But before you get too upset, I want you to look at me, and tell me I couldn't possibly understand. This is a safe place, and well... you pushed me a lot, so I am going to push back. Even though at least me being mean has a point."

The mare only laughed shortly, and then Scrivener reached up and absently adjusted her bow on her head, pushing her mane out of her way and keeping her broken horn in full view as Ersatz glanced away angrily. But after a few moments, she hesitantly rose her head a little higher, then turned her eyes back and forth in surprise.

No one was staring at her, or pointing and laughing, or mocking her. A few demons gave her looks as they passed, but everyone was otherwise going on their way on their everyday business. She frowned uncertainly, then glared at Scrivener when he smiled at her and studied her thoughtfully, saying mildly: "You know what the funny thing is? I think this is the first time I've seen your real face. Your real emotions and everything."

"I..." Ersatz looked away awkwardly, almost blushing, and then she turned and hurried down a side street, and Scrivener and Luna traded a look and a smile before they both quickly caught up to her, falling in step on either side of the unicorn as she mumbled: "I... well, it was extremely rude of you to do what you did. Battery and theft. You are a bully, Scrivener Blooms and I'm appalled by your reprehensible behavior."

"Oh yeah, you're one to talk. You write smear articles for a living and you're trying to punish me for something that might not entirely be my fault, as... as much as I feel in a way you're... kind of right. But only kind of." Scrivener said softly, as they continued down the road that Ersatz had chosen. She glanced at him quietly, and he looked back as Luna only grunted and nodded a few times, the bonnet flapping a little around her mane.

Scrivener paused to glance over at his wife, and then he sighed a little, saying dryly: "Luna, your mane's getting all bunched up and messy, you should-"

"Shut up, Scrivy." Luna interrupted, apparently not caring about the random swirls of blue mane twisting out of the bonnet around her face, and Scrivener sighed and dropped his head. "We do not hide ourselves in Subterra, actress. We are... who we are. And we are not ashamed. That emotion is forbidden here."

Ersatz only looked forwards with a faint smile as they headed into a short, curving tunnel, coming out the other side into a less-frequented area of the underground city: the cavern here wasn't nearly as large, and there was a constant, low hum in the air that came from several of the large, steel buildings. Ersatz looked around with interest before Luna brightened, beginning: "Scrivener, is this not-"

She was cut off by a series of loud, furious curses that came from somewhere not far ahead, and Luna grinned widely as Ersatz tilted her head back in surprise, before Scrivener said mildly: "There's your answer."

"Oh, this is delightful! Come, Ersatz Major, we shall introduce thee to a friend of ours." Luna said cheerily, and Ersatz nodded hesitantly as Scrivener gave Luna a pointed look even as she strode quickly ahead down the dusty road, the mare adding without looking around: "Oh, cease that, 'twill be fine, 'twill be fine. Thou art nothing but a buttocks, Scrivener Blooms."

Scrivener and Ersatz followed Luna to an open archway that looked in on a large garage, where several Nibelung workers in gray overalls were nervously standing near the wall. A Nightmare was sitting apprehensively on the other side of the room, and several demons prowled nervously around... although they looked much more afraid of Cowlick than of the Clockwork Pony currently pinned down in the center of the area.

Ersatz's eyes widened in shock as Scrivener frowned, and Cowlick glanced up with a grimace, rubbing the back of her hoof against her bandanna-covered forehead as she said dryly: "Did you guys ever do one hell of a number on this poor bastard here."

"What are you doing?" Ersatz asked uneasily before she could stop herself, staring in horror at the sight of Vallation: the Clockwork Pony had a blindfold over his eyes, his features expressionless despite the fact all four of his hooves were manacled and secured by taut chains to anchor-loops on the floor. He was forced to stand perfectly upright thanks to the support bars under his body, half-holding him in position and half-letting him rest his bulky, armored frame against him.

"Making a goddamn sandwich, what the hell does it look like I'm doing?" Cowlick said grumpily, gazing back into the open side of Vallation: even though it probably looked terrifying to Ersatz, the fact this pony had what looked like a large, currently-open door revealing his insides, Scrivener and Luna were both surprised by the fact it looked like Cowlick had managed to do some extensive repairs to the Clockwork Pony.

Without looking, the engineer reached out and felt along a blanket of tools, and all three ponies – as well as many of the other entities in the room – winced as she almost grabbed the sawed-off, double barrel shotgun sitting next to an overturned box of shells before her hoof instead settled on a wrench, sweeping it up. Then Ersatz paled slightly as Cowlick leaned inside the opening in Vallation's body, her voice echoing as she said mildly: "See, I've been studying this guy here, and he strikes me as being about as dangerous as a toaster oven. Well, okay, a little worse than that, but honestly? I've been comparing him to the other Clockworks and I think I figured something fantastic out. You guys, you're gonna just love it."

"Love what?" Luna asked warily as Ersatz nervously stepped towards Scrivener, as the charcoal stallion only stared blankly.

Cowlick looked up... then tapped the wrench absently against the stallion's repaired frame before grunting and nodding. "Y'know what? I got all his main systems repaired and enough power jacked in that he should be able to work properly. Let's go ahead and do this. Oh, and you, new girl... I don't know if this is some creepy date or you're the new chew-toy or something, but you might not want to be here for this."

Ersatz frowned nervously as Scrivener winced and Luna cleared her throat, as Cowlick tossed a wrench away before picking up a cutting knife, absently testing the blade with her hoof. "No, I... I'm here, as a matter of fact, to better understand Luna and Scrivener... I think I should watch this, however... it turns out... but... what happened to this poor pony? Or is he a demon?"

"He's a toaster." Cowlick answered mildly, then she glanced pointedly up at Luna and Scrivener, but as they were still staring blankly, the engineer shrugged absently. "Well, do you know what a Clockwork Pony is? I guess you must, you must be a reporter... what's your name? I'm Cowlick, sort of the brains around here."

Ersatz began to answer... then stared in shock as Cowlick reached up and easily peeled the Clockwork Pony's mane slowly back, revealing not more flesh, but steel skull held in place by several locks. Scrivener and Luna both gaped as well in surprise, and Cowlick grinned widely, winking over at them. "Oh, no, you guys ain't seen nothin' yet."

Cowlick put the knife absently aside on the Clockwork Pony's back, then she reached up and began to carefully open each clasp, and Vallation frowned slightly... but otherwise didn't react even when Cowlick grasped the loosened steel dome and slowly pulled it up. Ersatz whimpered and staggered backwards, eyes going wide as she covered her mouth with both hooves, and Scrivener and Luna only gazed in amazement and horror as Cowlick put the steel dome aside and then gestured with a grin at Vallation's exposed brain. "Is this not the coolest thing you have ever seen?"

Ersatz only whimpered, and Scrivener winced a little as Luna leaned slowly forwards... then asked with something between horror and fascination: "What in Helheim's name is that?"

"That's what I asked when I saw 'em, too. But I think I figured it out." Cowlick replied in a far-too-happy voice, picking up the knife and using it to carefully tap one of the large, ominous black nodes sitting amongst the gray matter of the Clockwork Pony's brain. "I was thinking about it all last night, but it was Ross that helped me figure it out. I was thinking about how his wiring's a little funny and all, and that was when I realized precisely what the hell these things are. Things that are tampering with Vallation's wiring. Now I dunno who put 'em here. I dunno if this is thanks to Thesis or that bastard Valthrudnir. But I studied up on brains last night, and assuming these ponies have the same structural anatomy as we do..."

Cowlick slowly moved the cutting knife to a black node sticking out near the front of the stallion's brain, and then she stabbed it downwards, making Luna, Scrivener, and Ersatz all twitch and stare in shock as the engineer continued in a cheerful voice: "This should be the right one... oh, screw you all, don't gimme that look. Guy's brain is already a mishmash of this and that, a few more missing cells ain't gonna cause him any harm."

Ersatz turned away with a moan as Cowlick twisted the knife and pried upwards, grinning in a way that made Scrivener wonder blankly how insane she was and Luna only mouth wordlessly... before there was a loud pop, a sizzle of electricity, and a weak gasp from the Clockwork Pony. A moment later, the black node hit the ground with a clink, sparking weakly, and Cowlick drew the knife quickly back before she yanked the blindfold off, and smacked Vallation's nose a few times with the flat of the blade. "Hey, hey, open your eyes!"

Vallation only slumped, breathing slowly, the Clockwork Pony's eyes remaining closed as Ersatz stared up at Scrivener with disbelief, and the charcoal stallion winced as Luna tried to find something to say... and then all three ponies jumped as Vallation's eyes snapped open and stared at them, before he yelled and tried to yank himself wildly back and forth, shouting wordlessly and desperately.

Ersatz screamed and fell over, staring in horror as Luna snarled and set herself and Scrivener hurriedly stepped in front of the unicorn mare even as he winced, but Cowlick cackled before she grinned across the room at the terrified-looking Nibelung workers, shouting: "You guys all owe me! And... and hey, jackass, calm the hell down!"

Cowlick slapped Vallation's horn with the flat of her blade, and the Clockwork Pony winced before staring over at her in disbelief, looking up and down as he shivered in his restraints before his mouth moved, slurring out gibberish. Cowlick frowned at this, tapping the knife absently against the bridge of her own nose before she suddenly growled and made a stabbing motion, and Vallation yelled and tried to lean away, flinching in fear before the engineer grinned and stepped quickly back, holding up her front hooves in a peaceful gesture. "Sorry, sorry, had to test your emotional responses. I ain't gonna hurt you, pal."

Cowlick put down the knife, then stepped back towards him, and Vallation stared at her in disbelief before he tried to say something again. Again, it was only gibberish, and the engineer waved a front hoof quickly, saying mildly: "Look, pal, your brain here's been hotwired and I just woke you up from... I dunno what it must have seemed like to you. Insanity? Death? Prison? Either way, pal, you are looking up at your savior, so you better get to worshiping me ASAP."

With that, Cowlick turned to pick up the metal skull-dome, putting it back on Vallation's head as Ersatz shakily climbed to her hooves, and Luna and Scrivener both turned to face Cowlick before the sapphire mare almost exploded: "And what in Helheim's name hast thou done here?"

Vallation flinched, then frowned uncertainly as he looked at Luna, studying her almost as if he recognized her... before blinking in surprise when Cowlick dropped the fake mane mostly over the Clockwork Pony's face as she replied sourly: "Oh calm the hell down. I took a chance, and saved a goddamn life. He might not be talkin' right as of yet, but give the dude a break, his brain was rewired into a computer."

Luna looked disbelieving, and Scrivener tried to think of something to say before Cowlick turned and shouted at the Nibelung: "You idjits can stop standing around holding your asses now and unhook him, then we got ourselves some diagnostics to run! Hurry up!"

"Wait, what? No, I order thee to halt!" Luna snapped immediately, stepping forwards with a growl, and the Nibelung all froze in place before Cowlick glared at the sapphire mare, the two leaning towards one-another aggressively. "Thou cannot just... free this monster! It took myself, Celestia, an entire platoon to break its defenses!"

"Yeah, and yet you still brought this walking toaster back here, right? You said yourself the bastard still didn't deserve to be smashed, and brought him here to see what I could do with him. You turned him over to me and now he's under my care, and I don't need your goddamn permission to do whatever the hell I please with _my _projects!" Cowlick retorted sharply, and Luna mouthed wordlessly, looking back and forth in disbelief before the engineer clenched her eyes shut, then added in a quieter voice: "I can save him, Luna. Rusty would want me to save him."

Luna softened, and Scrivener glanced away silently, dropping his head, as the tension faded from both mares. And after a moment, Luna sighed quietly before stepping forwards and giving the engineer a quick hug with one foreleg, muttering: "That is an unfair gambit, Cowlick. Thou knows I cannot... speak against such."

"Yeah, you better not,or I'll kick your goddamn ass up one side of Subterra and down the other." Cowlick muttered moodily, but she nodded a little before reaching up and slapping Luna on the back. The two mares parted, and they studied each other for a moment before the engineer smiled wryly, glancing over at Vallation, who was staring weakly back and forth. "Anyway, I'm bein' careful either way. He's only got two power cells plugged in... the rest are being analyzed and disassembled so I can reverse-engineer 'em."

The engineer shook herself out, then cleared her throat and looked mildly at Luna. "Now listen to me. I know just what the hell I'm doing, even if none of you think I do. I goddamn do. That there that just happened, I see the reaction of a pony now, not a toaster. I cut out the toaster-brain. He might be a Clockwork Pony but... goddammit, we all deserve a chance, right?"

Scrivener sighed a little, then he smiled faintly and nodded slowly as Luna grumpily turned towards Vallation, then leaned down towards him, studying him moodily. Vallation stared back uncertainly, then he tried to say something, but the winged unicorn only grumbled before asking finally: "Thou can handle him?"

"I got a shotgun. I can handle anything." Cowlick replied mildly, and then she reached up and knocked a pack of cigarettes out of her vest pocket, leaning down and nuzzling into it as she continued moodily: "Besides, this is my territory. Anyone stupid enough to try and screw with me around here is just going to end up getting thrown in the goddamn incinerator. And that includes you two if you keep this up."

Luna grumbled, and then Cowlick gestured with a grunt to the Nibelung, who awkwardly came forwards as the engineer eyed Luna for a moment, then grinned as she rose her head and managed to pull a cigarette free from her pack, saying mildly: "You know, I could make you a nice little carriage for Scrivener to push you around in, Luna. It'd go great with your new hat."

"Actually, that... that belongs to me." Ersatz said awkwardly, and Cowlick looked over at her mildly before the unicorn hesitantly crept forwards. She stood beside Scrivener, then glanced up at him nervously, and the stallion nodded a little before he strode towards Vallation even as the Clockwork Pony was unchained by the Nibelung.

The Clockwork Pony was only staring back and forth in confusion, before Ersatz halted in front of him, studying him silently. Then she smiled hesitantly, reaching up and carefully pushing his synthetic mane into a better position over his steel skull, before biting her lip nervously and looking worriedly from Scrivener to Cowlick.

Then one of the shackles clanked loudly as it hit the ground, and Vallation twitched before his eyes widened as he realized he was free, and he hurriedly yanked himself backwards off the support bars. The Nibelung flinched away immediately, and Ersatz leapt backwards as Scrivener winced and stepped up protectively again, but Luna and Cowlick only watched curiously as the Clockwork Pony tumbled backwards and landed with a loud clank on his back, the open hatch on his side clanking against the ground loudly.

He twitched weakly a few times, legs pawing slowly at the air as he tried to look back and forth with a groan, and then Luna said mildly: "It seems that thou hast thy work cut out for thee, Cowlick, so we shall take our leave now. I... I applaud thy efforts, though, and think... Rustproof would be proud of thee. But once Vallation regains whatever mind he once had, bring him to the Thorn Palace. And expect a visit shortly from my sister, Celestia, as well."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Cowlick mumbled, looking away embarrassedly before she cleared her throat and added dryly: "And his name is... Shiny Armor or whatever in the other layers, right? I don't remember what the hell Apple Bloom told me after she got back, we got pretty drunk. Your daughter was mad as hell at us both."

Luna sighed and rolled her eyes as Scrivener shook his own head slowly, and then Cowlick turned her eyes to Ersatz, who was watching as one of the Nibelung carefully strode over to the fallen, stunned-looking Clockwork Pony and poked at it a little. Then she glanced up in surprise as Cowlick asked curiously: "And you didn't answer my question. Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"Ersatz Major." the unicorn said quietly, and Cowlick's eyes widened before she frowned thunderously, and Scrivener slapped his forehead as an almost eager grin spread over Luna's face. Then Cowlick scrambled for her shotgun, and Scrivener hurriedly leapt in front of Ersatz as the engineer snatched up the weapon by its specially-shaped grip and then pointed it at him.

"Get out from behind Scrivener, it'll hurt a lot less if you take it like a goddamn mare instead of me kicking his ass so hard it kicks your ass! And Scrivener, why the hell are you standing there, you giant dumb bastard, she's the one who's been spouting off all that crap about you!" Cowlick glared, pointing the double barrel back and forth as Ersatz squeaked and tried to stay safely hidden behind the thankfully-large stallion, as Luna giggled despite her best efforts not to. "Look, these two are screwed up as all hell but they're my damn friends, and you ain't got no right to go putting all the questions about our integrity you did in there, too. You slur the name of Scrivy's family, you slur the name of my goddamn colt, and I don't let no pony insult the dignity of Rustproof after what that damn colt did!"

Ersatz tried to fumble out a response, and Scrivener rose a hoof, saying awkwardly: "Cowlick, look, she's my cousin. She asked to come here so we could prove to her that my life isn't just... based on lies and something bad I did and-"

"Oh you stupid son of a bitch, you are the dumbest hen in the whole goddamn chicken coop. Fine, you wanna see how much I care about you?" Cowlick took aim at Scrivener with the sawed-off, and the stallion had a moment to stare at her blankly before the engineer pulled both triggers.

Scrivener felt a massive shock of force slam into his body, and he was knocked sprawling on top of Ersatz Major, crushing her beneath his body with a shriek. Luna staggered to the side with a yelp as bruises immediately began to spread over her body, but even as Scrivener lay in a dazed, drooling heap, she only shook her head before giving a dumb giggle, even as a bit of saliva dripped slowly out of her half-open jaws.

Everyone else was only staring: even the Clockwork Pony, Vallation, was gaping at the sight from where he was weakly laying in the middle of the floor. But they all went ignored as Cowlick only brushed herself off with a grumble, breaking the shotgun open and ejecting both empty, blue-colored cartridges. Then the engineer absently dug in a pocket, pulling out two more blue shells as Ersatz whimpered helplessly beneath Scrivener's prone form, and as the engineer loaded them into the shotgun she remarked to Luna: "Normally you'd be all over my flank for something like that."

Luna giggled again, then cleared her throat hurriedly and shook herself out: as she recovered a little, Scrivener groaned and carefully straightened up, wincing and rubbing at himself as Ersatz only whimpered weakly again. "Oh, aye, but Scrivener deserves a little pain for babying little Ersatz, and thy... non-killing hurty bullets-"

"Less Than Lethal, it's something I've been experimenting more and more with. Hey, Scrivener, can you stand up and let me take a look at where I shot you? I need to see there's any pieces of rubber lodged in that big body of yours." Cowlick said blandly, and Scrivener glowered moodily before he winced and looked down as he heard another whimper from Ersatz, who he was still half on top of and squishing beneath his weight.

The stallion hurried up to his hooves, then awkwardly offered a hoof to Ersatz as Cowlick rolled her eyes, before looking mildly over at Luna as she patted her shotgun, asking mildly: "Want me to give him another dose of negative reinforcement?"

* * *

Scrivener glared over at Luna as they walked slowly through Subterra, the mare sulking and carrying a half-squished box that had only one whole pie, and the broken remains of another in it. Ersatz was walking along beside them, looking awkwardly at her torn bonnet now and then, which was loosely hanging around Luna's neck.

After Cowlick had finished cussing out Scrivener for being a wimp, Ersatz for being a bitch, and Luna for accidentally setting the shotgun off in front of her own face – thankfully only the bonnet had been the victim – they had gotten a few reassurances that Cowlick was going to take care of Vallation. Not that it seemed like the Clockwork Pony would be any trouble... he didn't seem capable of doing more than dragging himself around on his hooves, and was looking at Cowlick with something like abject terror. Something Scrivener thought was a very sane and logical reaction to the engineer.

Luna had sent the Nightmare that had just been sitting around and watching them curiously the whole time to fetch Celestia, and now they were wandering Subterra again. Ersatz was mostly quiet... perhaps even a little embarrassed, Scrivener thought, before the stallion looked thoughtfully up as he realized he recognized the little road Ersatz was leading them down.

The unicorn was studying a red building in the distance, frowning slightly at it before she asked curiously, as Scrivener strode up beside her: "What's that?"

"That's the home of Burning Desire, a friend of ours." Scrivener paused, then glared over his shoulder at Luna when she hurried forwards, a grin spreading back over her face: even if she was grouchy about having accidentally dropped the box of pies when she'd almost blown her own head off, the opportunity for mischief never failed to cheer her up. "Would... you like to meet him? He's a little... eccentric, but..."

"He's a demon, yes? A Lust demon." Ersatz glanced at the stallion for confirmation, and he smiled a little and nodded after a moment, surprised. "Yes, I remember his story from the end of I Am, You Are. About his relationship with Twilight Sparkle... and you stole her from him."

Scrivener shifted uncomfortably as he felt her eyes on him, before Luna cut in quietly: "Nay, _we _reclaimed her as ours... even though aye, I will not deny it is selfish. But do not treat Scrivener like he is some pimp, or some master of mares. Neither myself nor Twilight Sparkle would love if he were: and nor does Scrivener own us, or are we dedicated to him. We are all dedicated to one-another."

There was silence for a moment, and then Ersatz bowed her head silently to Luna and murmured: "I apologize. I'd be very interested in meeting Twilight Sparkle, if I could... I... don't think I can entirely take what's written in the stories as truth, or what you have to say as fact, until I see it for myself. I can't help but notice that she isn't here, after all..."

"And 'tis not because she does not want to be, thou hast no idea of what she has been through and done for us!" Luna snapped suddenly, stepping forwards quickly, and Ersatz's eyes widened in surprise as she staggered backwards when the sapphire mare leaned down with a snarl.

Then Luna gritted her teeth as Scrivener clenched his eyes shut, feeling a throb of pain in his skull as Luna's mane twisted so violently it tore the bonnet completely free from her head. But a moment later, she took a slow breath, then moodily looked down and stomped the cloth hat several times under a front hoof as she muttered: "Aye, thou... hast no idea of what has happened. Twilight Sparkle was gravely injured and is now... recovering."

Scrivener nodded slowly, looking down before he said quietly: "Ersatz, I get that you don't like me, but... can you try and stick to just slurring me and not... you know. Being..."

"Scrivener Blooms..." Ersatz hesitated, then she sighed a little as they halted in front of the red-stone palace, her eyes looking slowly upwards. "I am here to... to give you a second look, to scrutinize the life you live. To try and consider that there may be another way for us both to... settle things. But you and your wife can't pick and choose for me what I should doubt and what I should believe in... not unless you show me evidence as well, darling."

"Well, my word may not be worth much, but I promise you: Twilight Sparkle is at her happiest when she is with them... however jealous it makes all the other stallions... and quite a few mares too, I am sure." spoke an honest, firm voice, and the three ponies looked up to see Burning Desire striding down the steps towards them with a quiet smile on his features. "Miss Ersatz Major, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are." Ersatz turned towards Burning Desire with surprise, gazing up over the tall stallion as he stepped down in front of them with a benevolent smile, and then she blushed a bit as his eyes roved upwards to her broken horn. "I... you must be the friend they spoke of."

"I like to think so." Burning Desire smiled as he looked up from Luna to Scrivener, then he winked at the charcoal stallion, saying easily: "Trying to win this pretty mare over from hated enemy to new playmate, Scrivener Blooms? No, you and Luna are already far too fortunate. Let me take this beautiful unicorn under my wing to show her all the wonders of Subterra, and I'm sure we'll... get her position on a few things changed."

Burning Desire leaned down with a wink, and Ersatz was completely disarmed, blushing slightly and half-turning away, and Scrivener couldn't help but grin even as he said mildly: "We're trying not to scare her too much, Burning."

"Besides, thou lectures me for being greedy but thou hast at least thirty gorgeous servants, wretched selfish demon." Luna added in a surly voice, and the fiery stallion only shrugged amiably before the sapphire mare asked curiously: "But how did thou know the identity of this harpy that travels with us and Scrivener seems so insistent upon protecting?"

Burning Desire only smiled slightly, winking across at the sapphire mare as he replied easily: "Because of course demons are any good at keeping secrets. Most of us are happily gossiping away like fillies about the mare wandering Subterra, and oh, you wouldn't believe how varied the reactions have been. I believe most of the Nightmares think she's going to convert into some drooling fanatic... entirely of her own free will, of course."

"Aye, well, the Nightmares have always been a little disturbed. May we step inside, Burning Desire? I believe Ersatz would just love to see thy wonderful estate." Luna said kindly, and the demon smiled warmly and nodded a few times before he turned and gracefully bowed to Ersatz.

The unicorn mare gazed at him with a soft smile, tilting her head back towards the demon as she hesitantly began to head up the stairs, and Scrivener gave Luna a pointed look. The sapphire mare only grinned back at the charcoal stallion, however, and the two fell in step side-by-side as she muttered aside to him: "Well, she desired to see our friends and how we live, did she not?"

"Yes, but... I can't think of one other demon who lives quite the same way Burning Desire does." Scrivener said mildly, and ahead, the fiery unicorn laughed as he gestured for Ersatz to continue ahead.

"Well, I've been very fortunate in some ways, Scrivener Blooms... and not every demon is as handsome or debonair or intelligent as I am, let alone all three." Burning Desire replied roguishly as he rested by the archway, and then he reached up a hoof and caught the charcoal stallion by the shoulder, Luna halting as well and the two ponies looking at him curiously as he asked quietly: "Is it true, what violet said? That a single Replicant... it was that strong?"

Scrivener and Luna traded looks, then they both nodded slowly, and Burning Desire closed his eyes and hesitated before he nodded back. He sighed quietly, then murmured: "Then I can't sit back and let you both fight something like that alone..." He held up a hoof when both ponies opened their mouths, smiling faintly as he met their eyes. "No, don't. Violet is connected to you both, this is because if you are hurt... she hurts. Seeing how badly she was injured by just one of those monsters..."

Burning Desire sighed a little, looking down, before he glanced up and added quietly: "And I do like you both. I'm very envious but you were... were wonderful with the freedoms you gave me, and you've treated me gently and generously even after violet chose you. You're good to me when you don't need to be, even though I can still sometimes act like an upset little filly. I'm going to help you out. I must help you out... even though I myself can't be any help against such nasty creatures."

He halted... then cleared his throat and suddenly smiled, straightening and turning around to stride quickly down the hall as he called: "But we can talk about that later, of course, for now I have to be a good host and... well, darling, what do you think?"

"They're... very detailed." Ersatz said awkwardly, staring around at the statues of posed mares that decorated the entrance hall, before she gave a lame smile at Burning Desire as he strode over to gaze down at her benevolently. "I take it you must be... quite the artisan."

"Oh no, only an interested buyer. And I must say, with your splendid body you put some of these statues to shame, and they're modeled off the most beautiful mares I've ever seen!" Burning Desire paused, then turned towards Ersatz with a wink as Scrivener and Luna approached. "Well. Up until now, of course."

Ersatz shifted awkwardly, and then Burning Desire glanced up before a slight smile crested his face as he added softly: "Now, please don't think this is too forwards of me, but your poor horn... as you may have noticed, I have had a few experiences with horn modification myself." Burning Desire tilted his head down as the black runes charred into his horn seemed almost to pulse, and Ersatz blushed deep red but looked up at him quietly. "I might be able to help you, for a price."

"Do not make deals with demons, Ersatz Major, 'tis a dangerous business." Luna said mildly, and Burning Desire looked up, putting an offended look on his face before the sapphire mare scowled at him. "Especially not this one. For he is the most nefarious of all demons, and thy life, thy soul, they would mean nothing to him. He will take that which is even more valuable from thee!"

Ersatz looked uncomfortably at Burning Desire at how ominous Luna's warning sounded, before Scrivener Blooms slowly looked over at the sapphire mare and said sourly: "When you made a deal with him, he took his payment in candy."

"And what, Scrivener Blooms, is more important in the entire world than candy?" Luna asked in an outraged voice, glaring across at the stallion, and Burning Desire giggled behind a hoof as Ersatz stared in surprise at Luna, who turned her glower around at them all. "Oh, all of thee are fools! I saw it, do not think that I did not! Damn thou, Burning Desire, for I know the game thou plays, wretched Passion. Thou steals that which is most important to a pony away from them, and the price is always greater than the purchase!"

"Hey, I did precisely what you wanted me to do!" Burning Desire said in an injured tone, touching his chest and gazing almost pleadingly up at Luna. "How can you say I didn't? You asked for a candy making machine and I gave you a candy making machine."

"Accursed rock candy. It takes forever to make and 'tis all brittle and sticky and I never remember to buy enough sugar. Some Greed demon thou art." Luna muttered sulkily, and Scrivener sighed tiredly before Luna added in a whine: "And thou gave Antares a free contract for his birthday! Why did thou not give me a contract for my birthday? My 'machine' was a damned kettle!"

"You don't even have a birthday." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna favored him with an ill look even as Burning Desire nodded rapidly in agreement with this excuse. Then the charcoal stallion sighed and shook his head before looking dryly over at Ersatz, who was staring at them, uncomprehending. "It's okay, they're just both idiots."

"Hey!" Both Burning and Luna glared at Scrivener, and then they traded grumpy looks between themselves before Luna rolled her eyes and gestured to him with a hoof.

Burning Desire smiled, then turned his eyes to Ersatz, reaching up a hoof and touching gently under her chin to guide her gaze up, the mare blushing a little as he said gently: "You see, darling, any demon of Greed can make a binding contract, to perform a task within our power for another person, in exchange for fair payment, of course. Usually we ask for a person's soul, but... not always. Some of us even like to give open-ended contracts to others, as a 'just-in-case' measure: think of that as being able to call in a favor any time it's needed. But we still usually ask for some kind of payment, and we can only perform tasks reasonably within our power.

"Now, I hate seeing such a pretty unicorn so sad, and the way you keep trying to hide your face to cover up this." Burning Desire reached up, gently touching the stump of horn, and Ersatz winced a little before the demon smiled slightly and winked at her. "I can't promise you much... but for a price, I could repair your horn for you. It would still be sensitive, but I think you might even be able to do a little magic, with practice."

"Is... I..." Ersatz shifted back and forth, then she looked uncomfortably over at Scrivener and Luna, who both watched curiously before the unicorn mare flushed and looked away: she was disarmed, composure lost again, visibly confused as she murmured: "That's very kind of you to offer but... it wouldn't be right. They're your friends, are they not? And I have... a goal... I wish to pursue that involves seeing justice done to Scrivener Blooms."

"Justice is never sought in the interest of ourselves; only in that of others." Burning Desire said quietly, and then he straightened and looked down into Ersatz's eyes, as the mare looked up, disarmed again by the fiery stallion as he reached up and touched under her muzzle, before winking over at Scrivener and Luna. "They are my friends, but... I think Scrivener can suffer a little, don't you worry your pretty mane over that. And if you want me to be entirely honest? If they were trying to bribe you, they have far better things than little old me to do the bribing with.

"No, this is because, as a Greed demon, I smell it on you: your... desires. Just like as a Lust demon..." Burning Desire winked, leaning down into her face, and Ersatz shifted... but her eyes remained locked with his, and she didn't seem entirely uncomfortable. "Well, I won't repeat myself."

He grinned, then began to lean further down... but just as Ersatz closed her eyes and began to lean up, Luna poked the demon firmly in the side with her horn, and he yelped and skittered away, Ersatz blinking rapidly before blushing bright red and half-hiding behind her hooves as the sapphire mare grumbled: "Damned demon, stop exerting such influence. I would much prefer to see the harpy suffering, not getting such enjoyment from such a great handsome lout as thyself."

Burning Desire only smiled brightly at this, perking up immediately, and then he grinned and strode quickly over as Luna turned away, reaching up a hoof and slapping her rear firmly. Luna jumped forwards a bit as Scrivener sighed, but then she only grinned over her shoulder as the demon replied easily: "Very well, then I'll stick to business, shall I? I have a very fair cost in mind, Ersatz Major, and it just kills me, just kills me to see you suffer so much, when you're oh so very pretty. I'll repair your horn, and you will... you... will..."

The stallion bit his tongue thoughtfully, then he smiled warmly down at her as he flicked his horn to the side firmly, and a rolled up scroll appeared in a burst of flames before floating quietly over to the mare. Ersatz looked at this anxiously, but she reached out to take it in her front hooves and unroll it, before frowning in surprise and reading it over... but just as she began to open her mouth, Burning Desire firmly planted a hoof against her lips and shushed her, winking as Luna and Scrivener both leaned in curiously. "Now don't ruin the surprise, dear. Luna will get jealous."

"You can't be serious."Ersatz said finally, but Burning Desire only smiled kindly at her as the unicorn mare shifted uneasily, looking away and mumbling as she kneaded the contract uneasily: "No. No, I... I couldn't, no..."

"You want to, though. Don't be afraid, Ersatz Major... besides, I can tell you want to. Even more than that, I clearly feel your other desires..." Burning Desire cocked his head, looking down at her with a slight smile before he murmured: "You're a mixed-up little puppy, aren't you?"

Ersatz opened her mouth... then closed it slowly before she looked down at the contract, shifting uneasily as Scrivener and Luna both looked curiously at Burning Desire. Normally by now, Luna would be pummeling any demon trying to make a contract with a mortal... but Burning Desire was rarely nefarious, and his contracts usually amounted to favors, not actual demonic work. The fiery unicorn just liked to flaunt his demonic side at times, and it was currently clearly working wonders on Ersatz as she stared up at him like he was some mysterious, benevolent demigod.

She shifted back and forth, and then Burning Desire leaned forwards and smiled, saying gently: "All you have to do is sign your name. Or spill blood on the contract, that works too, but we're not barbarians, are we? A signature is fine."

Burning Desire glanced to the side as his horn glowed brightly, calling a name, and Ersatz looked up at him anxiously before she trembled and reached up to touch her broken horn, asking quietly: "Why would you do this for me? You don't even know who I am. You're... you're a unicorn."

"No, I'm a demon." Burning Desire said gently in return, smiling down at Ersatz before he shrugged slowly and said easily: "Well, it's not like I don't get anything out of the deal, and darling... you're Scrivener's cousin, correct?"

The fiery stallion paused, then grinned over his shoulder at the charcoal earth pony and Luna, adding cheerfully: "Besides, imagine what I'm going to get out of this! Helping the terrible Ersatz Major understand that we're not all so bad... you two might have to share a pleasant little reward with me, and I have just the thing in mind."

Ersatz looked up awkwardly, nervously shifting as if uncertain whether she was being tricked or not, and then Luna sighed tiredly and said dryly: "Burning Desire, thou art a grand idiot. If thou art doing this just to help us, know that we do not need this kind of assistance. Furthermore, if thou desires to sleep with me thou must buy the access to my bed with the most glorious bouquet of candies that has ever existed."

Burning Desire looked thoughtful at this, while Scrivener simply turned a flat look on the sapphire mare, asking dryly: "Bouquet of candies?"

"Candies can come in bouquets." Luna argued grumpily, and Scrivener simply gave her a mild look. Ersatz was looking around in confusion, clearly not knowing who or what to believe anymore, before Burning Desire looked up with a bright, pleased smile as a sea-green Kelpie strode towards them from the other end of the hall, smiling calmly around the inkwell and quill she was carrying as Luna grinned slightly in surprise. "Hevatica! And what art thou doing with this wretch?"

Hevatica smiled in response, then allowed Burning Desire's telekinesis to pull the inkwell away, gazing over at him kindly as she replied: "Just enjoying my time here, with a dear, good friend who thinks far too much of others and far too little of himself." She paused, her eyes roving curiously to Ersatz Major, before she licked her teeth with interest. "And my, what do we have here? Ersatz Major... I've read a few of your articles."

Ersatz looked up with surprise, and the Kelpie gave a soft smile, but her eyes were calculating, measuring the mare before she murmured: "For someone who plays such a dedicated Nemesis, you seem so much more helpless Amechania. 'Tis a pity."

The unicorn mare looked uncomfortable, before Burning Desire cleared his throat loudly, saying pointedly: "Now, Hevatica, there's no need to be so rude. Everyone deserves a second chance, do they not? And you can't blame her for how the heart feels, you of all ponies know that well."

"I suppose. And I suppose that I understand, to some extent or another... but still, she punishes the innocent. Her own family." Hevatica argued, and Burning Desire pointedly gestured a few times at Ersatz, who flushed and shifted uncomfortably.

"It's okay." Scrivener said softly, and both Burning Desire and Hevatica looked surprised as Luna sighed quietly, the charcoal stallion smiling faintly as he murmured: "Look. I know that no matter what, she might be stringing me along, we might not be able to convince her of anything. That maybe... I dunno, this is just us being stupid and shoveling so much more ammo up for her to use against us. But I don't care, because... she is my cousin, yet she doesn't look down on me as a slave hoof. She and I... could have been friends if not for... and maybe I do deserve to hurt a little."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Burning Desire cleared his throat before thrusting the inkwell and quill towards the unicorn mare, who blushed a bit as she looked silently at the contract in front of her. "Then let's get this over with, shall we? I'm sure you have places to go and ponies to see. Sign here, and I'll repair your horn, for... well, what I personally think is a reward, not a price to pay at all."

"You would." Hevatica said wryly, and Burning Desire winked over at the Kelpie, who gave a sonorous, soft laugh. "Such a strange demon. Generosity is not mastery of your desires, you know."

"Exactly." Burning Desire smiled widely and winked at the Kelpie, who gazed fondly up at him... before both demons looked surprised when Ersatz hurriedly pushed the contract away, knocking the inkwell out of the air to shatter on the ground. "Ersatz?"

"I... I won't be bribed." Ersatz Major muttered, dropping her head to try and hide her face and her broken horn, and then she shoved both demons out of the way and bolted towards the exit of the palace, Scrivener and Luna both wincing as she ran past.

Burning Desire sighed softly and looked over his shoulder as Hevatica shook her head slowly, and Scrivener smiled lamely at them both before turning to hurry after Ersatz. Luna only grumbled under her breath, however, striding towards the demons before asking moodily: "And what, precisely, wert thou playing at?"

"Nothing." Burning Desire said honestly, and then he reached up and touched his own chest with a quiet sigh, trading a look with Hevatica. "Luna, look at her. A unicorn without a horn... no matter what evil she's done, if the world she comes from is based in traditions that I grew up with a thousand years ago, then I can only begin to imagine the pain she's been through. I'd like to help her with that pain if I could... and of course, if it helps her understand we're not all monsters, the better for it. But really, I look at her, and I think... what if someone had just... helped me when I was mortal?"

Luna sighed softly, then she nodded hesitantly... and outside, Scrivener quietly approached where Ersatz was now sitting in the middle of the road. She was trembling a little, but when he came up to her, she cleared her throat and gave her fake smile over her shoulder, asking in a pleasant voice that, to her credit, only shook slightly: "Shall we continue our tour? Or do you have some other tricks you'd like to try and play on me, perhaps attempt to seduce me like one of your whores?"

"So you really do just transform yourself every time things get too hard." Scrivener said quietly, and Ersatz twitched slightly before the stallion hesitated, then said finally: "I'm going to do something I really don't want to and give you a hug. Please don't hit me."

Ersatz stared at him, and then Scrivener stepped forwards and hugged her tightly, closing his eyes, and the mare trembled silently before dropping her head against the side of his neck, whispering: "This changes nothing. Nothing I've seen you try to prove changes anything. You're responsible for your mother's death, and all the pain and suffering that followed. You're responsible for... for the way... everything's gotten so... screwed up..."

She closed her eyes and shivered once, then shoved him hard, and Scrivener staggered away from her with a wince before Ersatz looked up at him silently. "What if I told you that I was lying about everything? That I just want to see you suffer and I just want Underbrush to suffer because you're... both... cocky slave hoofs?"

Scrivener only smiled faintly at how awkward the words sounded coming from Ersatz's mouth, before she clenched her teeth, shivered... then slumped and looked away, murmuring: "This isn't what I expected at all. I don't know what to think anymore, what to say or expect. I... I don't even know who you really are, Scrivener Blooms."

"I'm just me. I'm... I'm sorry." Scrivener said quietly, and then he grimaced and reached up, touching his forehead as he felt a throb of dull pain. It was the stress, beginning to get to him... and he smiled faintly as Luna emerged from the palace and hurried towards them, as Ersatz looked up at him uncomfortably.

They were both spared trying to answer any questions, however, when a Nightmare appeared beside Scrivener and Ersatz. The mare staggered in surprise, but the dark entity only smiled calmly before turning its eyes to Scrivener, saying gently: "The Dawn Bringer requests your presence at Thorn Palace. She also requests that you bring your... friend."

The Nightmare looked distrustfully towards Ersatz, who shifted awkwardly before Luna nodded with a grunt as she reached them. "Very well. Inform my sister we shall arrive shortly. Also that she is not to baste Ersatz alive, at least not yet."

"Of course, Mistress." The Nightmare bowed its head politely, then it vanished from sight as Luna sighed tiredly and Scrivener looked awkwardly at Ersatz.

The unicorn mare had recovered herself, however, sitting up and forcing her little smile, even as her eyes kept shifting back and forth, like she was fighting not to look over her shoulder. Then she bowed her head and said politely: "Please, lead on. I... I am sure that this will prove to be an informative discussion."

Scrivener and Luna traded looks, then they both shrugged and nodded at the same time before turning away, and Ersatz did her best to smile as she followed them... but finally gave in and looked back at the red manse of Burning Desire behind her, fidgeting a little as she thought silently of the demon that had offered her so much kindness in exchange for so little in return.


	25. A Moment Of Pause

Chapter Twenty Two: A Moment Of Pause

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna soothingly massaged her hooves along Scrivener's scalp, the two resting together in a spacious den. The fireplace was crackling quietly away, blue flames flickering and dancing over the wood as they rested back and the stallion did his best to try and force Valthrudnir's voice out of his head.

The _Jötnar_ refused to keep quiet, though, and had surfaced after they had introduced Ersatz to what had ended up being his entire family. Celestia had thought it would help... the charcoal stallion wasn't sure that it had, though. Ersatz had been... angry beyond belief, even if part of her seemed ashamed of herself too. And it had all devolved into... well, unpleasantness, after everything Ersatz had questioned about what was real, and what was false, from I Am, You Are.

Now Scrivener was sitting here quietly, his eyes closed, his brain hurting, and he could almost see Valthrudnir moving quickly back and forth though the growing halls of machinery being built inside his mind, and he could hear the _Jötnar's_ voice echoing calmly over his thoughts: -_about visualization. With proper focus, visualization becomes that which affects reality... but I don't expect your plebeian mind to grasp such the complex mechanics of such a concept._

Scrivener cursed, then he opened his eyes... and flinched as he saw the walls around him almost glowing. He looked back and forth, and shivered at the sight of coal-black hooves slowly rubbing his shoulders, a dark and yet burning-bright aura emanating from them as Luna asked quietly: "Visions?"

"Yeah. A bad sign." Scrivener closed his eyes, shivering once: this was a side-effect of the Tyrant Wyrm. Seeing what was beneath things... he could stare at someone, and see the true nature, true faces that everyone hid behind their masks, could read their emotions... but it made his eyes hurt, and his brain hurt, and he had a bad feeling it would have some even nastier effects on him now that Valthrudnir was puttering around inside his mind.

Luna only leaned down and kissed the top of his skull soothingly, then she smiled a little and wrapped her forelegs around him, hugging him comfortingly back against her body as her mane swirled forwards and half-curled around them. "But things went well today, did they not?"

"Uh. Not." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna laughed quietly before the stallion sighed tiredly and mumbled: "I mean, Ersatz thought we were gloating and flaunting, and-"

"No, she was angry, but... I believe it was driven by humiliation and pain, 'twas not... true rage." Luna said softly, and Scrivener tilted his head, keeping his eyes safely closed. "Thou worries too much in the first place about her, though... I understand... the why, but still. It bothers me that thou hast allowed thyself to be consumed by this. The stress it causes thee..."

"I know. But that's why I want to deal with this so much, Luna, because Ersatz tampers with my emotions. And it's exactly that which is letting... Valthrudnir worm his way deeper and deeper into my psyche." Scrivener hesitated, then he muttered: "I guess I am letting her really get to me, too, but... goddammit, you know that... that Tia Belle is..."

Luna only nodded and hugged him silently closer, and there was quiet between them as Scrivener gradually relaxed... but then tensed up again when Valthrudnir remarked in his mind: _It's funny, the value you insects place on the slabs of meat that mix their genetic information together in some vain attempt to further the evolution of the species. I would not care about a 'mother' so much: her entire genetic directive is to breed._

Scrivener gritted his teeth, trying to drown the dragon out, but Valthrudnir only laughed in his mind and remarked: _Oh, don't worry, insolent little insect. I am not nearly stupid enough to attempt to take over your body while you happen to be in the middle of that swarm of disgusting vermin, but I am curious as to what will happen if I push your stress levels high enough. After all, the more I apply pressure, the more you seem to become... like who I designed you to be, Nihete._

Luna hugged him tightly, leaning down and whispering quietly in his ear: "Ignore him, Scrivener. I am here, thou art here, and the damned parasite is only jealous of thee. Of us both. His words mean nothing."

"I... I know." Scrivener whispered, bowing his head and shivering once, keeping his eye firmly shut before he grimaced as he felt Valthrudnir shift in his mind, saw the sly, cruel smile on the dragon's face for a moment inside his own head.

Then the _Jötnar _said softly: _It's fascinating, what I find when I begin to strip the layers away... because in spite of everything you claim to be, everything you say and all that you strive for... you enjoy being a monster, don't you? Yes, every time you call yourself a Clockwork Pony, a cuckoo, you tell yourself it's shame... but really, it's pleasure, isn't it?_

"Just admit it." Valthrudnir said gently, and Scrivener's eyes opened, the stallion staring up in shock as he found himself in a concrete, cold room, the ceiling looking up on gray, stormy skies, the walls massive and looming and curling towards him, towards them, as Valthrudnir stood only a few feet away with one hand extended and a cold smile on his face. "Because I can give you more. And more than that, Nihete... I have a plan that will give us both what we desire."

Scrivener shivered and staggered backwards, shaking his head weakly before he looked down at himself... and then swallowed thickly as he realized not just one front limb was scaled and clawed now, but both. He breathed weakly in and out, then shook his head in disbelief before looking to the side in relief as blue mist wafted through the air beside him before solidifying quickly into Luna.

The winged unicorn glared coldly over at Valthrudnir, who smiled calmly as he lowered his hand, even as the mare spat: "We would never be either so stupid or selfish to accept thy poisonous gifts, cur! Whatever thou offers, we want nothing to do with any of it, does thou understand?"

"Now please, Valkyrie, let's try and act like civilized people here. Even if you are nothing but a filthy quadruped and you were first created to serve as nothing more than a serving whore in a hall of smelly, savage barbarians." Valthrudnir replied pleasantly, and Luna snarled in fury before the _Jötnar _added softly: "And you may want to rethink your position."

His amber eyes glowed as he tilted his head towards her, and Luna frowned... then her eyes widened as she gurgled before leaning forwards and vomiting black blood, shivers running through her body as Scrivener felt agony wrench through both his chest and his head. The _Jötnar _only smiled coldly as the winged unicorn slowly looked up in disbelief, and then she whispered: "No... not... not possible..."

"Oh, very possible, Brynhild, very possible." Valthrudnir said quietly, and then he rose both hands, and Scrivener and Luna were both lifted off the ground in crushing psychic grips, bands of pressure forming around their bodies and making them both writhe in agony, as the _Jötnar _continued calmly: "I cannot affect the physical yet, but it seems my powers are waxing and waning, as Nihete's stress waxes and wanes. I can harm you now, Brynhild. I can harm you both. I can torture you, and make you suffer, and sap your strength to use as my own."

Valthrudnir smiled calmly... and then Luna snarled before she snapped her horn backwards, and the _Jötnar _grimaced and flinched backwards as a blast of force ripped through the air around the mare, tearing herself and Scrivener loose from the psychic grip of the _Jötnar_. Then Luna's horn glowed as she leaned forwards, sending a blue fireball rocketing towards the dragon, but it exploded uselessly against an invisible barrier even as the dragon held an arm up with a wince.

But as the sapphire flames and smoke cleared, Scrivener and Luna both stared in surprise: even if the fireball hadn't contacted, something had happened to the _Jötnar_. His hand and most of his forearm had transformed from white scales into brittle ice, and Valthrudnir held this up in front of himself with a look of disbelief before he snarled and clenched his frozen claw into a fist.

It glowed brightly, then rapidly restored itself: flesh returned, and white silk suit sewed itself back in place as reality stuttered around them. Scrivener winced and shivered, feeling like the energy had been culled from his own muscles as Luna winced... then frowned down at herself, her mane twisting back and forth uncertainly as she realized the pain in her body from the dragon's attack was gone.

"No, that's not possible... I can't have miscalculated... is the symbiotic link that powerful?" Valthrudnir muttered to himself, looking strangely... uneasy. Then he shook his head before frowning over at the ponies and asking in disgust: "And why are you both still here, cretins? Why are you not cowering before me, at the very least?"

"Symbiotic link?" Scrivener asked quietly, and Valthrudnir snorted in disgust before he turned away and vanished, and Luna and the stallion both twitched before sharing a surprised look: the _Jötnar_ had never once foregone a chance to flaunt his intelligence and monologue away in the past, even when his grand speeches led to him revealing the flaws in his handiwork.

The two stood silently in this strange, empty hall Valthrudnir had built, and then Luna smiled faintly before she turned towards him, stepping towards the stallion and reaching a hoof up to quietly rest it against the scaled side of his face. Scrivener felt like rumbling, but he swallowed it back... yet all the same couldn't help but smile when Luna's eyes roved down and murmured: "I like thee with claws. I imagine they would be nice to feel upon my back... and that thou would complain much less."

Scrivener smiled a little at this, replying softly: "Hey, I don't complain that much about my hooves, now do I? Look, let's... get out of here. Valthrudnir's... he's gone."

The stallion hesitated all the same, and Luna studied him silently before she murmured: "I have not felt the presence of Nightmare Moon often either, and it concerns me... and now, with what has just occurred... does thou think that our enemies inside ourselves perhaps conspired..."

"In order to make you weak? Oh no, sweet Luna... never, ever to make you weak..." whispered a cunning voice, and both Luna and Scrivener flinched and half-turned to see Nightmare Moon striding slowly towards them, a sultry smile on her face, her eyes gleaming with malevolent love. "He can make us strong, strong indeed... and he is blinded by his own hubris. Even when he should see and hear, he does not, after all..."

Scrivener shifted uneasily as Luna glared at the creature as she approached, then Nightmare Moon smiled kindly, bowing her head towards Scrivener slowly. "Oh Luna, my darling... you forget my place. I am servant and slave to my wondrous King of the Night, and willing serf to you. I offered my aid to Valthrudnir, yes: I helped him sink deeper into Scrivener's mind, and gave him better access to our linked souls." Nightmare Moon smiled slowly wider even as Luna and Scrivener both leaned away from her in shock. "First it will hurt us all. But then he will begin to learn to his place. And then... we will all be unified, and his powers will be yours, as you've always desired, my King of the Night."

The stallion shivered as he stumbled backwards, before Nightmare Moon soothed the half-wyrm, half-pony gently: "Do not fear, my love. It is good, and it is right, to be proud of who you are and what you are. You are a Clockwork Pony... you are King of the Night... you are a monster..."

Nightmare Moon advanced on him slowly, gazing at him hungrily, her excitement growing as her blue fire mane sparked and snapped upwards... and Scrivener could only drag himself backwards, staring weakly back and forth, feeling his body rippling: feeling where scales met flesh, a lizard-like tail snapping back and forth behind him, claws and not hooves crunching the ground beneath him every gasp he exhaled sent out blue-tinged smog-

Luna crashed into Nightmare Moon's side and knocked the creature flying, the dark equine hitting the ground before snarling as she rolled quickly back to her hooves, her eyes blazing and her features becoming animal for a moment before she just as quickly regained control of herself, smiling calmly once more as she straightened slowly even as Luna shouted furiously: "If I could banish thee forever to Helheim, I would! If I could send thee to lower and darker depths, if I could throw thee into the Void, I would! Get thee gone, monster!"

"Now Luna, that's enough." Nightmare Moon chided gently, and when the sapphire mare snarled in fury at her and Scrivener gritted his own teeth, the dark entity closed her eyes and said tenderly: "I will return to the shadows, for now. But if I may give one last piece of advice-"

"No, enough of thy poisons! Begone!" Luna snapped, and Nightmare Moon laughed quietly but slowly stepped backwards, fading from sight as the world around them grew dark, before both Luna and Scrivener shivered, then finally opened their eyes and returned to reality.

Scrivener's head throbbed faintly, and Luna clutched him tightly against her body, trembling a little before the stallion closed his eyes and sank back against her, whispering: "I can't help but think some days that... that we should just give in."

"I... I know. I know. But we shall push through this, Scrivener. We shall push through this, and be strong, as we always have. Do not fear, my love... there is no need to be afraid." Luna murmured, hugging him close and nuzzling him soothingly as the stallion sat with his head lowered, breathing quietly in and out. "Nightmare Moon and Valthrudnir can plot all they like, but we are the ones who are still alive and in control... we are the masters of our own fates. Or did thou already forget the pummeling that I unleashed upon the Norns when they dared to try and stand against us?"

The stallion laughed a little despite himself... and then both he and Luna glanced up in surprise as there was a knock on the open door before a quiet voice asked: "Do you... have a moment?"

Scrivener and Luna both sat up and looked over the back of the couch at Ersatz Major, who smiled faintly out from beneath the brim of a purple sunhat. She glanced absently up at this, then said softly: "It matches my dress nicely, doesn't it? That sweetheart Rarity gave it to me, insisted it completed my outfit. She was charming."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Ersatz cleared her throat before she glanced up and said quietly: "I appreciate you and your friends... offering me a room here, but I'm going to return to Canterlot now. I appreciated the time alone to think as well, and... I have come to realize that I feel very small." She gave a faint smile, her eyes looking slowly away. "Everyone thinks very much of you and very little of me. And it's funny, because even where I am respected in Canterlot, they still think very little of me. My job is... to destroy people's lives. To cull the weak from the herd. To play a character that I play very well, if I do say so myself.

"I think Miss Ersatz Major saw your success, Scrivener Blooms, and mixed up all the things that I've learned to do with all the things that I... wanted to do, because of what happened to Aunt Belle. I blame you for what happened, but I... you have much respect here." Ersatz smiled again, but her eyes were filled with a dull, unhappy ache. "I asked you to show me proof, and you showed me... an awful, bad-tempered engineer who saved the life of what you describe in your book as 'machine more than pony.' You showed me a demon who I think... honestly may have wanted to help me. And you showed me your family... that protects you so dearly. That bear all the signs of struggle you wrote about in I Am, You Are.

"This is very hard for me. Aunt Belle deserves... deserves justice." Ersatz halted, and then she looked up quietly and said softly: "My father deserves justice, and we must be responsible for the chain of events we start."

"How many lives have you ruined in your role as... culler, Ersatz?" Scrivener asked quietly, but Ersatz Major only chuckled softly, keeping her false smile even as her eyes flickered. "And I wish you'd just... drop character. I wish you would just talk to me and tell me what the hell you want me to do to make it up to them."

Ersatz only shook her head silently, and then Luna growled under her breath before she shoved herself off the couch and strode around the furnishing to glare down at Ersatz, who shrank back a bit as Luna said disgustedly: "Nay, no. I have come to a new conclusion about thee, Ersatz... why thou so happily adopted this idea of karma and responsibility and all this other claptrap. Thou hates Scrivener because... as long as thou hates him, thou does not need to let go of thy family, is this not so?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ersatz only put on her fake smile, but it lasted for all of a moment before Luna grabbed her by the throat and threw her down onto her back, the unicorn gazing up in shock before the winged unicorn stomped overtop her and pinned her down into the ground. "S-Stop it!"

Scrivener winced as he scrambled over the back of the couch, but Luna ignored him as she leaned down and glared into the mare's eyes. "None of what thou art doing makes sense! Thou wants it both ways, to hate him and to cling to him as the only family thou hast left, but all thou art doing is making our own situation worse and unbearable! Thou art nothing but a vampire, feeding off his emotions, his pain, his suffering... I think thou enjoys the attention, does thou not?"

"No, stop it!" Ersatz shouted desperately, but she was helpless as Luna bore down painfully against her, kicking her hind legs uselessly but not even managing to hit the underbelly of the winged unicorn. "You're monsters!"

"We are!" Luna shouted angrily down in Ersatz's face, and then she sighed and slumped as Ersatz froze, trembling, before Luna murmured in a quieter voice: "We are, and thou continues to poke and prod and tempt us and I do not know what it is thou truly desires, and it frustrates me all the further into wanting to do things I will regret later.

"But thou art the one struggling to keep us in thy life. Thou art the one chasing us, and I feel that even now that we have resolved this problem of publishing, thou will simply take thy schemes to new levels. And yet I have seen humility and aches in thy eyes: how can thou pity us when thou art a malefactor? How can thou be a plague upon Canterlot and bring nothing but suffering to the table, and yet lament about justice, seem to be... a very reasonable, perhaps even gentle and shy pony?"

"It's just the role I was given to play... I... there's a difference, isn't there, being doing something you have to do to survive and... doing it to make life easier..." Ersatz whispered, looking away with a tremble before she swallowed thickly. "We were going to make him safe... Aunt Belle didn't have to die, Daddy didn't have to die... I was going to have a friend who... who wouldn't have abandoned me when my horn shattered and... I'd never have to hide my horn every single day, and only get work through pity... I'm a unicorn, and my talent is acting. But who's going to hire an actress with a broken, rotten horn sticking out of her face, even putting aside how inferior it makes me to every other unicorn out there for now..."

"Get off her, Luna." Scrivener said quietly, and Luna grunted and nodded slowly as she stepped away, sighing softly. There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener looked down at the mare and said finally: "I can't fix... what I did. But I don't see how I ever could have known what was going to happen. All the same, I want to make things up to Tia Belle... maybe a little to your father, too. But not because of the reasons you've given, because... because I hated her, and I never should have."

He stopped, then shook his head slowly as Ersatz slowly crawled to her hooves, hurriedly picking up the hat and putting it back on her head before Scrivener said quietly: "I'll keep in touch. But just... just keep your articles about me. Doubt what I write all you want and call me all the names you like, but stay away from everyone else."

"Except Celestia. Thou can imply as much about Celestia as thou desires, none of us mind that." Luna muttered moodily, and then Scrivener gave her a flat look as Ersatz brushed herself off and looked uneasily at the sapphire mare. "Now get thee gone. Does thou desire an escort?"

"No... I'll find my way. I'm sure somehow the streets of Canterlot are more dangerous than Subterra, somehow." Ersatz murmured, then she shifted once before lowering her head and saying quietly: "My next article will be out by the end of the week. And if you get radio reception down here, in a few days you should listen to the Canterlot Channel Morning News. I have a spot on there."

"You're never going to convince Underbrush to drop me now. The other guys, maybe, but Underbrush will keep on publishing me... I get the sense he'd do it just to spite you." Scrivener said quietly, and Ersatz Major gave her practiced smile... except it failed to spread across her face, like a curtain she couldn't draw back all the way. "Look, even if you did ruin my life, take away everything I got that I 'earned through bad karma' or whatever, what are you going to do then? Or hell, what are you going to do if I prove that you're the jerk in all of this?"

"You're stressed, Scrivener. I can hear how stressed you're getting in your voice." Ersatz said softly, and then she turned away and gave one last look over her shoulder, saying quietly: "Don't worry. After I've taken everything away from you that you didn't deserve... all that's left, and your real family, will be there to catch you when you fall, teach you what's right, and help you back up."

Scrivener stared as the mare walked away, the charcoal stallion shifting uneasily back and forth until Luna commented wryly once Ersatz vanished through a doorway: "That is what those delightful psychology texts thou used to read to me referred to as a 'psycho stalker,' Scrivener Blooms."

"She's... she's not a psycho stalker, she's just... she just wants to ruin my life completely so all I'm left with is her and we can probably live out the childhood we never had together." Scrivener said finally, and Luna slowly looked over at him before the stallion grinned lamely over at her. "But she's definitely not serious about it, right? I mean... she clearly feels... bad... about doing this to me."

"Aye, but she also very neatly compartmentalizes right and wrong. Still, 'tis also partly thine own fault for continuing to lead the wretched creature on." Luna said pointedly, and Scrivener groaned before striding moodily out into corridor, looking nervously in the direction Ersatz had gone before the sapphire mare added in a mutter: "She had best have spoken the truth about leaving. I do not want to discover her crammed into bed with us. One must ask politely first."

"Ha ha, Luna. No, I... I don't think that's entirely it. She's too..." Scrivener shifted uneasily, then he turned, grimacing a bit as he dropped his head forwards and started down the hall in the opposite direction Ersatz had gone. "I think she's just a little... unwell. Imagine spending your whole life pretending to be someone who enjoys ripping other people apart for a living, after growing up from... what she did... and never being able to trust anyone with... you know. The character she portrays, her broken horn."

"Oh shut up, thou just wants to pity her. She is most certainly completely insane. Although considering how mentally-ill thy entire family seems to be, it does help me believe she is certainly thy cousin." Luna said blandly, and Scrivener grumbled under his breath before he bodychecked her, but Luna only grunted and then firmly checked him back, making the stallion stumble with a wince.

They glared at each other, then both looked up in surprise when a Nightmare appeared in front of them, stumbling to a halt as the smoky creature bowed its head towards her politely. "The Dawn Bringer desires an audience."

"This is my palace! Subterra is my kingdom! Celestia is not even the damnable baroness at this moment, her damnable steward is doing all the work!" Luna shouted in an outraged voice, and the Nightmare flinched backwards, shrinking meekly as Luna snapped: "Tell Celestia to come and find myself and Scrivener Blooms if she so wishes to speak to us, not to summon us to her like little fickle pets! And thou, thou art loyal to me, art thou not?"

"Of course, Mistress Luna, you are the the ruler of the night and I meant no disrespect. I was only passing on a message." The Nightmare bowed its head politely, and Luna grumbled a little as Scrivener stared at the sapphire mare awkwardly, before the dark entity asked gently: "Shall I take my leave? Do you have any other desires?"

"I have many other desires. Countless." Luna grumbled, and Scrivener gave her a flat look before the sapphire mare finally shook her head and waved a hoof dismissively. "Nay, go Nightmare. Tell my sister to find us, and if she does not, we shall find her at a time more appropriate. Scrivy and I require... I think we need some time alone with our special mare."

The Nightmare bowed its head respectfully before vanishing from sight, and then Luna sighed and grumbled, continuing onwards as Scrivener followed after a moment and remarked mildly: "You're a little scary sometimes."

"Oh shut up, Scrivener Blooms." Luna said grouchily, and Scrivener smiled a little despite himself as they strode onwards, before the sapphire mare muttered: "Besides, scary works. Celestia, ordering around my servants, treating my beautiful Subterra as if 'tis hers..."

Scrivener only strode up beside her and nudged her with his muzzle, and she grumbled a bit but settled as she stepped closer so their sides were almost pressing together, the sapphire mare sighing quietly to herself as they made their way slowly down corridors and long staircases, until they were no longer in gorgeous halls of onyx and marble, but ugly, almost-forgotten passages of heavy, mossy stone and old, worn wood.

The catacombs beneath the Thorn Palace were rarely used: they contained the dungeons, torture and interrogation rooms, a morgue, and a few more recent expansions like the occult laboratory, and the sanctuary where they were currently headed.

They passed down deeper into the earth, through passages lit by glowing crystals mounted along stone tunnels that had been carved out by demons, heavy wood supports fortified with glowing runes standing here and there. Strange plants grew along the walls and twisted over the support pillars, even along the ceiling: it all gave Scrivener a sense of almost-familiarity that made him shiver a little, as Luna murmured: "No, this... this is a good place, Scrivener Blooms. A good place."

Scrivener nodded slowly as they reached an open iron gate, and the two passed through it and into an expansive circular room: a large steel table sat in one corner next to several surgical gurneys, while almost one entire section of wall between iron-gated doorways was taken up by massive rows of rectangular, cooled steel cabinets. For the most part, these were all large enough to hold corpses, and often played host to such unfortunately-necessary materials.

The attention of the ponies, however, was on the center of the room: not the tables, or the laboratory equipment, or the covered objects that rested here and there against the walls, but what looked like a large steel tub that was half-sunken into the floor, perfectly circular. Above, several large spotlights were shining down warm, radiant energy over the pool of red-tinged liquid and its single occupant, who smiled faintly over her shoulder as Scrivener and Luna approached.

Twilight Sparkle: she was without wings or a horn, but it was her amethyst eyes that gazed at them softly as she turned around in the pool and rested over the edge of the squat metal wall that bordered the tub. It was deep enough that it came up to her shoulders while she sat, and Scrivener and Luna smiled down at her before the sapphire mare asked tenderly: "How art thou doing, my friend? I know that... the process is painful for thee."

"It's harder these days, because I anchor better in my body, but... this helps a lot." Twilight laughed a little, gesturing up at the lights above. "The Pool of Tears... I'm always surprised by how much you know, Luna. How much was never... written down anywhere."

"Well, 'tis necromancy, and Celestia had all records of necromancy purged when she was Princess of the Sun, and even now she clearly distrusts these arts that study both life and death." Luna replied quietly, then she reached down and touched the Lich's face tenderly. "Thou hast no problem with this, then? We can find other methods, Twilight Sparkle. And thou can transfer thy body without the help of this, 'twould simply be... slower, and more painful."

"Believe me, I remember." Twilight murmured, shaking her head a little before she glanced up with a faint smile. "No, this is good. Besides, it's not like I'm bathing in blood or anything..."

"Well, there's demon blood in the solution, as I recall. And some of our blood. But yeah, Twilight, tell yourself that it's just water if that helps." Scrivener said easily, and Twilight sighed tiredly as Luna glared over at him, but the stallion only smiled a little. "I feel better now. Are the lights working properly?"

Twilight nodded, glancing up at the lamps casting their warmth down from above. "They haven't given out once, so I guess when Cowlick said she fixed them, she was right. The added focused energy is really helping me a lot... maybe we should look into modifying some of the energy crystals that keep Subterra fed into lamps like these."

"Perhaps, but we do not need demons squabbling over trying to hide in the spotlight either." Luna remarked, and the Lich nodded with a quiet laugh before the winged unicorn hesitated, then glanced at Scrivener and asked softly: "Art thou sure thou art alright? We... we worry for thee, Twilight. Thou hast... endured so much for us. Continues to endure such pain for us, and I look upon thee and think..."

But Twilight Sparkle only closed her eyes, smiling faintly and shaking her head slowly as she murmured: "I'm perfectly fine. My body's almost back to normal, I can feel my horn beginning to regenerate, and that means my wings will shortly, too. It'll probably just be one more night down here in the bath, and then I can come up and join you guys in Subterra, like nothing ever happened."

She halted, then softened and looked up. "And hey. My reception to you two might be a little dulled right now, but... I still feel like you're both hurting about something. Is it about Ersatz? Or... no, something else, isn't it?"

"Kind of both." Scrivener said finally, and then he sighed a little as he sat down at the edge of the pool, reaching a hoof over the short wall to quietly stir the liquid in the tub: it was pleasantly-hot, tingling against his hoof as Luna and Twilight both looked at him. "Ersatz was... well, Luna thinks she's a psycho stalker. I don't entirely know what to think, to be honest. But she's sitting right on top of the big emotional button that lets Valthrudnir really screw with me, but..."

"Nightmare Moon did something." Twilight finished quietly, and Scrivener and Luna both nodded at the same time before the violet mare shifted a bit, then she sighed quietly and reached up to rub at her forehead, muttering: "Yeah, I'm... catching images. They're fuzzy, but... Luna, Scrivy... you're not monsters. You always say you are, but you're not."

Scrivener mumbled a little, then he splashed the Lich disconsolately, and she grimaced a bit before Luna leaned over and poked at the stallion with her horn to make him flinch away. "Cease troublemaking. Aye, Nightmare Moon and Valthrudnir are both troubling us, but if we could remove even Ersatz from the equation, Scrivener's stress would be that much less. Is it not insufferable, Twilight Sparkle, that Ersatz Major upsets the poet so, and yet the thought of the monstrous Replicants strikes not enough fear into his heart to even elect a twitch?"

"What are they going to do, kill me? That's not very scary, Luna." Scrivener replied dryly, poking back at her, and then he winced and slapped at her horn when she swung the spire at him grumpily, as Twilight leaned over the railing and looked up at the two in deep thought even as they both continued to flail and swing at each other like foals.

Finally, as Scrivener was trying to push Luna's face away with both hooves while the winged unicorn gamely clung onto his mane with her teeth and loud growls, Twilight looked up and asked curiously: "Do you think Selene and Celestia might be able to take another look?"

Luna spat out Scrivener's mane and then winced as she yanked her head back, and the stallion's hooves slipped off her face as he flopped forwards, pinwheeling his forelegs through the air for a moment before landing muzzle-first on the floor. Luna wrinkled her snout a bit in pain as Twilight awkwardly leaned up over the edge of the pool, but then the sapphire mare caught the Lich's attention again as she grumbled: "The last time did not work so grandly. Besides, who better will know what is going on our mixed mind than ourselves, Twilight Sparkle?"

The Lich smiled a little despite herself at how easily, naturally Luna included her, but she didn't let herself get distracted as she said pointedly: "You and Scrivener are very used to traveling in a mental dreamscape, though... there's a lot of benefits to being able to structure your own... lucid imaginary world, but you both tend to automatically conform to the rules of that world, too..."

When Scrivener rose his head to look blankly at Twilight along with Luna, the Lich sighed and said tiredly: "When you run into a wall in your head, you feel like you're running into a wall in real life. Celestia and Selene won't see those walls at all, they'll just... be able to look at what's happening in your brain. They might be able to detect something that you can't... like... like with the soul link, remember how they could sense the tightening bond?"

"We figured it out too!" Luna argued, and then she dropped her head sulkily and muttered: "The fact we figured it out by being apart for too long matters not. We still figured it out, Twilight Sparkle. Besides, thou art mine, not Celestia's. And certainly not Selene's."

Twilight shook her head slowly, but when she looked up imploringly, Luna groaned and both she and Scrivener rolled their eyes, then nodded at the same time. The Lich brightened immediately at this, sitting up a little more in the tub before beginning to pull herself up... but Luna reached quickly down, saying firmly: "No. Stay there, Twilight Sparkle, thou still needs to finish healing first. Besides, there are other tasks for us to attend to in the meantime."

"Did you hear about Vallation?" Scrivener asked curiously, and Twilight frowned and tilted her head, turning her attention to the stallion as he smiled slightly. "Cowlick uh... well, right in front of me, Ersatz and Luna, she cut something out of his brain. But it was like he... woke up, you know? Like he turned from a machine into a scared pony."

"Well, thou cannot blame him, if my first sight upon waking was Cowlick with a brainy knife in front of me, I would be terrified as well. Particularly if 'twas my own brains wetting the blade." Luna said mildly, and Scrivener sighed but decided it was better not to correct her, as Twilight stared up at the two with disbelief. "But aye. She insisted upon... trying to save him. And there was not a single argument that I could make against her showing the Clockwork Pony mercy... in fact, now that I have had the time to consider, I find myself... almost ashamed that I pushed to have it imprisoned or destroyed, instead of left in Cowlick's care."

Luna paused, then looked thoughtfully up and said mildly: "Then again, after we see how the poor machine has handled Cowlick's abuses, perhaps 'twill be seen that what I pleaded for was mercy after all. I cannot imagine Cowlick knows how to be gentle, after all."

Twilight sighed tiredly, and then she tried to get up again, but this time Scrivener gently pushed her back down into the pool even as the Lich winced and said hurriedly: "Look, I feel fine, and I can finish regenerating anywhere... in fact, as long as I'm close to you two, I should heal up quickly. Maybe not as quickly as if I stayed in here, but it's more important that we deal with everything that's going on right now..."

"And thou art dealing with it, thou art. Because we need thee in top form as well, Twilight Sparkle. Besides, amidst all the drudgery there are bright spots, such as that wonderful little gathering at Burning Desire's." Luna said pointedly, and Twilight winced before Luna smiled and said gently: "The world shall not roar to a halt simply because thou takes another night to heal. Nor will we all die terrible deaths at the hooves or claws or whatever the Replicants possess if we make a generous friend happy by joining him in celebration of... whatever it is we are celebrating."

"He's unveiling a statue." Twilight muttered, and she shivered a little before shaking her head and saying finally: "And Burning Desire would understand if we had to do something else, I just... we need to interrogate Vallation, don't we? And we need to figure out how we can even fight these Replicants."

"All in time. All in time, do not worry thy pretty head." Luna smiled supportively, then she leaned down and quietly kissed Twilight's forehead, and the Lich calmed and blushed a little before the sapphire mare said softly: "Honor is in more than battle, honor is our way of life, is it not? So 'tis important that we keep our promises... big or small, they are still our word. We break our word, we break our honor. And there is no big or small wound when it comes to one's honor, Twilight. 'Tis either there, or 'tis not."

"I know." Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly, blushing a little as she looked up, and she hesitated for only a moment before asking quietly: "I'll always be that young mare to you, won't I? To you both."

Scrivener and Luna both nodded, and Twilight smiled again, closing her eyes and blushing deeper as she reached up to touch her violet features, feeling strangely... reassured by this thought. Like it was a sign that no matter what happened... as long as she had these two ponies with her, was a part of their life... everything would be okay.

For a few moments there was a strangely-comfortable silence between them, and then Twilight finally looked up, saying softly: "You can go if you want. I know it's... kind of boring down here. I'll just try and get some sleep, it help speed up the process."

"It must be fun to be able to sleep under water and not drown." Scrivener remarked, and Twilight gave the stallion an amused look as he looked mildly back at her. "What? You're weird."

"You're weird." Twilight shot back, but she laughed after a moment before reaching up and rubbing absently at her forehead: she could feel her horn beginning to finally grow in, and it was admittedly a relief. Going without magic... well, that was never fun, even if it was just for a short period of time. "Thank you for stopping in, though. I appreciate it."

"I would prefer to stay a few more minutes, Twilight Sparkle. Worry not, we shan't intrude too much, but... just a few more minutes." Luna said softly, gazing down at the Lich fondly, and Twilight smiled faintly in return, looking adoringly up between the sapphire mare and Scrivener.

"It's never an intrusion." she murmured softly, and then she laughed a bit and added finally: "I just don't want to interrupt things. I know there's a lot that has to get done, after all... and I know that because of my... well, my attachment to you two..."

"Then thou should be happy we are here, not sad." Luna remarked, and she reached out and petted Twilight a few times, making the Lich glower a little up at her. "Thou art adorable. Like... like one of those little fluffy doggies. I enjoy that."

Scrivener cleared his throat, then looked hurriedly away when Twilight glared at him before the violet mare said dryly: "You know, just because I need you two alive doesn't mean I'm automatically going to like you both."

"Yes, but we are also adorable, thou loves us for many more reasons than we are thy phylactery." Luna huffed, waving a hoof back and forth, and Scrivener gave her a mild look before the sapphire mare snorted and reached out to shove a hoof against his face. "Very well, thou art not adorable. Thou art a buttocks."

"You and your obsession with butts." Scrivener said dryly, and Twilight couldn't help but laugh when Luna only nodded a few times, the stallion sighing and rolling his eyes... then yelping when Luna suddenly slapped him firmly on the back, sending him toppling over the edge of the pool and into the warm, luminescent liquid next to Twilight, who flinched away in shock.

A moment later, Scrivener surfaced with a splutter, coughing and wheezing before he glared over his shoulder at Luna, who only innocently looked down at the two before she grinned slowly as Twilight and Scrivener both stared, then declared: "Well, if thou both insist!"

Scrivener and Twilight both yelled and shook their heads wildly, but Luna had already launched herself gleefully into the air before she cannonballed into the pool, sending up a tremendous splash over both ponies before she surfaced a moment later with a bright grin, her mane glowing brightly with energy as she said cheerfully: "Friends and family, we fight together, we heal together!"

Scrivener and Twilight only glared at the sapphire mare in response as bright liquid slowly dripped down off them, but Luna only winked as she paddled childishly backwards to the other side of the pool, letting out a long sigh of relief as she closed her eyes and relaxed in the scintillating heat. Originally meant as a forbidden necromancy meant for serious life-tampering purposes or not... sometimes a hot tub just worked better as a hot tub.

* * *

The charcoal stallion was still glaring moodily at Luna as they made their way through Subterra, but Luna was still smiling, her mood incredibly lighter, her body feeling rejuvenated from both the close contact with Twilight Sparkle and the time spent in the Pool of Tears. The heat, the comfort, and the energies that had permeated her body left her feeling wonderful... and more than that, her mane and tail were currently still glowing unnaturally bright. A side-effect that would wear off soon enough, but for now she kept giggling now and then at how she probably looked like a living nightlight.

"Nightlight. That's going to be my new nickname for you." Scrivener muttered, looking ahead, and Luna only smiled agreeably at him, as the stallion added dryly: "And I can't help but notice that all that time in the Pool of Tears has made you seem a little... high. Like pot-high, not acid-high."

"Oh, as if thou knows anything about magic drug smoke." Luna scoffed, and then she paused and looked curiously over at Scrivener. "Hast thou ever done drugs?"

"Uh. Of course, sure, yeah." Scrivener said awkwardly, and when Luna tilted her head towards him with an amused smile, Scrivener cleared his throat and looked lamely ahead. "Once in my... drinking days, I decided to try and go out, buy... you know, something. Drinking... was just making me angrier and sadder. I thought maybe something stronger..."

Luna's smile toned down a little, but a faint one spread over Scrivener's own face as he continued softly: "You know, generic self-destruction stuff. Anyway, I go out, find a guy... but as I'm angry, drunk, and twitchy, I actually end up scaring him off. And if that wasn't bad enough I ended up taking a left instead of a right heading back to my apartment, and got lost in my own neighborhood. Took me until morning to get back to my apartment, and I think the... stumbling in drunk in the middle of the night, knocking stuff over, all that... probably what made the landlord evict me."

"Thou great and stupid idiot. Thou art a mix of comic and tragic, but... more comic, I think, since thou always seems to laugh at thine own tragedies." Luna murmured, then she leaned over and nuzzled against the side of his neck gently, making him smile before they both turned and strode out through a large set of double doors onto one of the connecting bridges leading to the top of Selene's pyramid.

Somehow, neither pony was surprised to see Celestia was already waiting for them, gazing at them softly. Selene was nearby, but her attention seemed focused elsewhere as the water of the reflecting pool rippled beneath her quietly, gazing up at the rocky sky of Subterra in the distance.

The real surprise was that Vallation was on the other side of the pyramid with Cowlick, the engineer apparently lecturing him on something as the enormous mechanical stallion studied a book laying on the ground in front of him a frown. Luna and Scrivener both cocked their heads curiously, leaning up a bit at this before Celestia sighed and asked with the smallest of hidden smiles: "Please tell me you didn't join Twilight in the Pool of Tears, Luna."

"Oh shut up, Celestia, neither of us are about to become evil bloodthirsty zombie-vampires." Luna said grouchily, and then she blinked as Ratatoskr popped up on top of Celestia's head, the squirrel sitting complacently on the flowing rainbow locks as Luna mouthed wordlessly for a moment, then cleared her throat awkwardly. "Uh... big sister... art thou aware..."

"Yes, I know. It's fine." Celestia smiled, and Luna looked almost dumbfounded by this response before Celestia glanced over her shoulder, gesturing towards Cowlick and Vallation. "I've spoken at length with Kilby Kwolek, and she seems... incredibly determined to teach Vallation and help him with his recovery. She also suggested we should consider calling him by a different name... it would be a small thing, but it would still help disassociate him from his past as a mechanical construct serving the whims of Thesis."

"I take it she didn't phrase things quite as eloquently as that though, right?" Scrivener asked mildly, and Celestia only smiled slightly before the stallion asked curiously: "What are they doing?"

"Why don't you two come over here and see for yourselves?" Cowlick asked waspishly, and Scrivener cleared his throat as Luna grinned widely before striding past Selene, giving the Nephilim only a glance as she passed: since Selene didn't react, the Overseer was clearly off in her own little world, doing... whatever Nephilim did.

Scrivener and Luna joined Cowlick with Celestia letting herself lag a little behind, and Vallation looked up nervously before the engineer shook her head firmly. "Now you stop that, Shiny. These guys may have beaten the crap out of you, but in a way they saved your ass, don't you forget that."

Vallation mumbled under his breath, and then he winced when Cowlick reached up and swatted him, the Clockwork Pony leaning awkwardly backwards and Scrivener wondering absently if maybe things with Luna weren't so bad after all. "Don't you start your damn muttering again, especially when it's still all gibberish. Anyway, his memories are damaged, but his emotions are all there, and he seems to know a few bits and pieces of his past. He responds to his name, and he has a lot of basic knowledge... you know, etiquette, don't take a dump where you eat, stuff like that."

Scrivener slapped his forehead and Celestia looked mildly at the engineer, but Luna only cocked her head curiously, asking after a moment: "Can he even poop?"

"You know, funny thing. That's the best question anyone's asked so far about this poor bastard." Cowlick muttered, then she glared over at Celestia. "Most ponies just keep asking, 'gee, Cowlick, you sure you can control him? Gee, Cowlick, isn't he a big evil monster?' Well, hate to break it to you, ninety percent of Subterra is big evil monsters."

"I already apologized, Cowlick, and I am sorry for making assumptions. I'm just trying to make sure that everything goes as smoothly as possible." Celestia stopped, then she softened as Ratatoskr chittered on her head, looking across at the Clockwork Pony. "Besides, I believe you, now that I've had time to see for myself. His behavior is completely different. He reminds me of victims of other forms of mind control that I've seen in the past."

"And fixed mostly by setting the victims aflame and burning them to a fine crisp." Luna muttered, and Celestia gave her younger sibling a moody look before the sapphire mare grumbled. "Although aye, I suppose that I have killed my own fair share of unhappy pawns, and the past is past and now is now. Does he know his name is Shining Armor?"

The metallic pony looked up awkwardly, then studied them nervously before he shifted uneasily, then suddenly blurted: "One negative clothing here!"

"His wiring's all screwed up." Cowlick said almost affectionately, reaching over and hammering a bit on the Clockwork Pony's head, making him wince and then look almost pleadingly at Cowlick. "It might sound funny, but I think it's a step forwards, though. First he couldn't talk at all, then it was just gibberish, and now he's actually managing words and they don't even sound that slurred. Sure, he ain't saying the _right _words, but I'm sure that'll clear up too at this rate. Besides, we got help."

She smiled, gesturing at the large book in front of the stallion: it was an enormous illustrated dictionary that relied more on the brightly-colored images than the short, concise definitions, as Cowlick said softly: "This is from Ross' collection. He kindly let us borrow it... you liked my husband Ross, didn't you, Shiny? And Ross sure thought you were a great guy, and he ain't never been wrong about that before. No matter how creepy the stallion seemed."

Cowlick slowly looked pointedly over at Scrivener, and the charcoal earth pony sighed a little. As Luna strode quickly forwards to begin poking curiously through the picture book, Scrivener asked quietly: "So we'll have to wait to talk to Vallation about Thesis then, huh?"

"He ain't Vallation, and I ain't gonna repeat myself on that subject." Cowlick said firmly, poking Scrivener in the chest several times, and the stallion winced backwards a bit before the engineer added quietly: "And yeah. Celestia and your creepy pal Selene there said his mind is being shielded, but I don't think that's it. He's got all those computer parts lodged in his brain, helping him think, doing Horses of Heaven know what to him. I think that's why no one can get a look inside his head."

Celestia nodded slowly as Scrivener looked down meditatively, and then Luna giggled a little as she pointed at the book and said positively. "A butte."

The Clockwork Pony looked blankly down at the image of a cliff, and then Scrivener sighed tiredly even as the sapphire mare looked up with a grin. "One day, when we have the time and there are no enemies hounding us, I shall find a mighty mountain that stands alone amidst the landscape, and I shall name it Celestia's Butte in honor of thee, my big sister."

"Thank you, Luna, now can we please focus on the task at hoof?" Celestia asked tiredly, and Luna laughed as Scrivener shook his head and Cowlick snorted in amusement, grinning despite herself.

"With all respect, Celestia, I think all that's gotta be said has been said. You can't rush this, but you can at least trust me to do things right as I can." Cowlick said after a moment, looking over at the ivory winged unicorn with a smile, and the mare hesitated for a moment before Cowlick turned her gaze ahead to the Clockwork Pony, saying quietly: "'Cause I know when a pony's trying, and when a pony's not. And I trust that Shiny's trying hard, ain't you?"

"Shine... Shining Armor." the Clockwork Pony said slowly and carefully, and Cowlick gave a warm, wide smile before the mechanical stallion looked uneasily back and forth at Luna and Scrivener. "Argument?"

"Nay, not any more. We have... we are..." Luna paused, then she smiled as her horn glowed, paging rapidly through the dictionary before settling on a page with an illustration of several ponies smiling together, reaching down and pressing a hoof to this firmly. "Friends."

The mechanical unicorn looked down with a frown... and then he nodded slowly before turning his eyes upwards with a faint smile. Luna grunted, then she stepped back and studied the Clockwork Pony for a few moments before looking thoughtfully up at her own glowing mane, which was still pulsing with faint light. "Cowlick, a thought occurs. I find myself in a cheery mood despite all that is going on in the world, and I know it has much to do with the fact that I feel very energetic at the moment, that I have much strength and vitality to spare after feeling... tired and drained for so long. Does thou think that powering up Shining Armor could do the same for him?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were the one who wanted me to pull out all his batteries?" Cowlick remarked, and Luna gave the mare a flat look before the engineer grinned slightly and nodded thoughtfully after a moment, turning her eyes to Celestia, who shifted uneasily on the spot as she studied the Clockwork Pony. "What do you think? And note this ain't me asking your permission or anything, I just want your opinion. Subterra is Luna's joint, after all."

Celestia sighed as Luna visibly puffed up, before Selene's voice surprised them as the Nephilim slipped in gently: "I believe that the creature can be trusted. To me, he seems like a construct that has been granted emotions... but his emotions are closer to that of ponies than my own are. He is confused, and afraid, that is plain to see... but he is not hostile, or angry. He is only scared. And a gesture of goodwill can often go far with those who are afraid."

The two siblings exchanged a look as Selene calmly approached, and the Clockwork Pony shivered at the sight of her before nervously taking a step backwards as the Nephilim stepped past Celestia. He looked hurriedly away from the galactic, infinite gaze of the strange, glowing ivory creature, and then he took another step back with Selene took a slow step forwards.

Selene seemed to smile strangely, almost as if enjoying the fear of the Clockwork Pony as she carefully, purposefully stepped towards the Clockwork Pony again, who began to shake his head vehemently as he stepped backwards, his horn flickering with the faintest, weakest aura as he tried to summon up any strength at all, but all he succeeded in doing was making himself reel and fall heavily back on his haunches. But as Selene began to lean forwards, Cowlick jumped between the two with a glare at the Nephilim, snapping: "Luna, call off your goddamn dog!"

Luna looked sharply at the ivory entity, and Selene laughed quietly, bowing her head courteously as she said softly: "I was just doing the construct a favor, that is all. I was showing the world that he knows fear... and more importantly, he understands who he _should _fear."

"And does thou understand whom thou should fear, Selene? Or hast thou forgotten who thou serves?" Luna asked quietly, her eyes flashing, and Scrivener shifted uneasily as he felt the burst of anger from Luna... but also the discomfort. Selene was a dangerous force, after all, and everypony here was aware that if the Nephilim ever slipped her leash, ever decided to turn against them on a whim...

"Oh, I would never do that, Father. I would never hurt you or Mother." Selene said with a kind smile, looking up softly with her galactic eyes, and Scrivener shivered as he managed to meet that gaze for only a moment: for a moment, he stared into the cosmos within Selene, the endless, sparkling darkness... that was so cold, where all the beacons of stars were nothing but lies, where the light existed only so it could give cruel, false hope in the all-engulfing hollow... "But that does not mean I would hesitate to hurt everyone else, if it became necessary. I was only ensuring that it would not be necessary, and that he was aware of his proper place in this world."

Selene smiled, then bowed her head slowly to them before turning calmly away and returning to her reflecting pool without a word or a look back at them... or the shivering Clockwork Pony that Cowlick was sitting protectively beside, as Luna grimaced and wondered moodily if they were shortly going to end up with yet another conflict on their hooves.


	26. Burning Desire's Great Idea

Chapter Twenty Three: Burning Desire's Great Idea

~BlackRoseRaven

Antares Mīrus smiled over at Meadowlark as they strode through the streets of Canterlot side-by-side, enjoying the morning together. They had plans to go to lunch at a little hole-in-the-wall restaurant, and then they would head back down to Subterra in the afternoon so they could attend a little get-together that Burning Desire was holding.

This wasn't his usual thing, but the glossy-black unicorn was glad that he and Meadowlark were doing this. Going on a little date during one of their last days here before heading back to Ponyville. After all, there was a lot to do around Canterlot, and a lot to see, and even if he wasn't the most social of ponies, he did like walking around and seeing all the sights... and much more than that, he liked seeing Meadowlark smiling and happy.

He gazed over at her softly, then tilted his head curiously as the mare gave him a warm look, then blushed a little and slipped up beside him, nudging him gently before she kissed his cheek and murmured: "Thank you for doing this."

"Hey, it's my pleasure." Antares said softly, giving another quiet laugh before he nuzzled her gently, then turned his gaze ahead and smiled, gesturing towards a small brick building ahead hidden among the other businesses that lined the street. "Here it is."

"You sure?" Meadowlark asked awkwardly, looking over the dirty, windowless brick front, only an old wooden sign crookedly hammered into the wall beside the doorway marking it as some kind of restaurant. "How do you know about this place, anyway?"

"You might not believe me, but Rosewood." Antares replied with a smile over his shoulder, and Meadowlark blinked in surprise as the glossy-black unicorn winked and nodded, striding forwards and pushing the door open before walking straight through the narrow foyer beyond, ignoring the 'Wait To Be Seated' sign resting crookedly against an abandoned-looking podium.

Meadowlark followed quickly as the heavy door swung closed behind her, pushing through a beaded curtain after Antares before the mare looked up in surprise: dark wood paneled everything, and the pleasant smell of woodsmoke lingered through the air. Dusty light shone down from several skylights in the ceiling, and as Antares strode leisurely across the mostly-empty room, a voice shouted: "Hey, unicorn! The hell are you doing here?"

Meadowlark flinched, but Antares only grinned, looking up and calling back towards the large, bulky earth pony tending bar: "Looking for a meal with my marefriend!"

"The hell did a guy like you get any mare to go out with him?" The bulky earth pony laughed and then simply hopped the counter, grinning as he strode towards them, his stained apron fluttering around him before he whistled loudly at the sight of Meadowlark as she looked shyly up at the new stallion: he had to be as tall as Antares but even wider, with a cerulean coat and a spiky, blood-red mane. "Well, how do you do, miss? This colt treating you right? Hey, Mir, this finally mean you dump that old hag?"

"Oh shut up, Bounty." Antares laughed and shook his head as the earth pony grinned widely as as his dark red eyes gleamed with mischief. "Meadowlark, this is Wild Bounty. Bounty, this is Meadowlark. And Rosewood isn't that bad."

"No, Scutum ain't that bad. Rosewood is a monster. She's like my mother, my in-laws, and my granny all mixed into one crazy bitch. But don't tell her I said that, she'll kick my ass." Bounty said mildly, and Antares sighed but smiled as he shook his head, before the enormous earth pony gestured towards a table. "Anyway, go take a seat. What can I get you for drinks?"

"Just some cider to start, does that sound good?" Antares glanced across at Meadowlark, and she smiled and nodded, Bounty grunting and turning to head quickly back towards the bar, as the unicorn turned towards the table.

The seats were wood and didn't have cushions, but had been worn down over countless years and were comfortable to rest back in, as Meadowlark smiled over at Antares and asked: "So I guess you must come here pretty often, then?"

"Well, whenever I'm in Canterlot, yeah. Rosewood apparently comes here a lot though, and sometimes Scutum stops in, too." Antares replied with a bit of a shrug, smiling a little, and Meadowlark gazed across at him softly. "It's really good food, and Bounty's a great guy."

"Well, it ain't hard to be great when you're me." Bounty said comfortably as he returned with a tray on his back, before he turned and easily shrugged this off into the center of the table without spilling a drop of cider from the full-to-the-brim glass steins. "Don't drink the unicorn's, miss, I spat in his. Anyway, what are you two hungry for, or do you want me to rattle off today's menu?"

"I'd recommend the grilled tomato sandwich, it's about the only thing he does a good job with." Antares said mildly, and then he winced when Bounty punched him in the shoulder. "Hey, I'm your customer here."

"Yeah, yeah, you shut up about my food. I wouldn't have snotty unicorns like Rosewood coming in here if I didn't have damn fine food, right?" Bounty smiled slightly, then winked over at Meadowlark. "How about I make it a meal? Grilled tomato with lettuce and I'll bring out a mixed side of fries and onion rings."

Meadowlark only nodded with an awkward smile, and then her eyes roved awkwardly down before widening slightly at the tattoo on Bounty's foreleg of a horse's head with a pair of crossed swords behind it and a set of numbers beneath. Bounty tilted his head curiously, then he smiled, but before he could say anything Meadowlark asked curiously: "You were in the twelfth squadron?"

"Well, hell. She's pretty and she's got brains, how'd you get so lucky?" Bounty smiled amusedly over at Antares, who shrugged with a laugh before the earth pony nodded firmly as he turned his eyes back to Meadowlark, patting the tattoo absently. "That's right. I put in ten years with 'em, then was honorably discharged, and now I run this little restaurant. How'd you know?"

"My father was a Pegasus, air support in the fourteenth. Sort of." Meadowlark replied with a small smile, and then she shook her head quickly. "Does that mean you fought alongside us during... Cancer's attacks?"

Bounty softened a little at this, studying her for a few moments before he turned his eyes to Antares as the stallion smiled a bit. "Well, hell, so this is that Pegasus you are Rosewood are always talking about, ain't she?" As Meadow blushed, he turned his eyes back to her and nodded firmly. "I was, yeah. Defended Canterlot, fought at the gorge. But we can catch up on old war stories later, lemme go fix you guys a meal."

The glossy-black unicorn rose a hoof to Bounty as he turned and strode away, and Meadowlark caught sight of the grain cutie mark on the stallion's flank before she turned her eye to Antares, gazing across at him softly.

She didn't say anything, but she didn't need to as the stallion shifted a bit, then said softly: "Yeah, I think that's how Scutum found out about this place... you know he knows pretty much everything about everyone who's ever been in the military ever. But I really... he makes a good sandwich. He was a farmer before he was a soldier."

"It's just... funny, Antares. You're younger than I am yet you kind of act like some old war vet. And yet you also say you don't want to be a soldier anymore, or a Starlit Knight. But you're a natural leader, you're smart, you have a lot of respect from ponies... and you kind of cling to these... particular places, you know?" Meadowlark smiled a little, and Antares shifted awkwardly as he looked up at the dirty skylights lamely. "It's nothing bad. I just think sometimes that... maybe you should consider... all the things that you do and think about what you really want in life."

"I do. I do, I just... well, I guess I kind of have a job right now anyway." Antares smiled back after a moment, sliding a hoof across the table, and Meadowlark reached out and took it as they gazed at each other softly. "Maybe not a paying one, but... we have these Replicants to worry about, right?"

"But that won't last forever." Meadowlark said gently, and Antares shifted uneasily before the mare squeezed his hoof slowly. "I know your life is busy, and you're kind of... always doing odd jobs for Celestia or the barony or all around Ponyville, and whenever things get bad, you somehow always manage to get involved with putting a stop to it. But I want you to be able to figure out... who you want to be. Where you want to go in life."

"I... I am figuring it out, it's just... slow." Antares said finally, and he shifted a bit before smiling faintly as Meadowlark gazed at him softly. "It's not easy, no. But I am figuring it out little-by-little Meadow, I really am. I want to help ponies, I want to... be an adventurer, but I don't know if I want to be a real leader. It's lonely."

The Pegasus nodded slowly, and there was quiet for a few moments before they both picked up their glasses almost at the same time, drinking slowly and studying one another silently. Then Antares put the glass down and hesitated, Meadowlark studying him curiously before the unicorn blushed a little as he glanced down and mumbled: "But sometimes... well... I think about just kind of... going off on an adventure. I mean, so much of this Equestria is unexplored, right? A lot of this world has yet to be mapped, we have to reestablish contact with far-off lands still, who only barely know about our existence... I... I'd love to be part of that. An explorer. But that's pretty stupid, isn't it?"

"I think it's wonderful." Meadowlark said softly, and then she smiled a little as she added quietly: "But you know you'd have to leave Ponyville and everything behind, right?"

"Yeah, but... I was thinking about that." Antares rubbed embarrassedly at his features, shifting back and forth before he said finally: "Mom and Dad still have a lot to teach me, but... I know they want me going off on my own, too, learning things... for myself. Even while they were gone, I never did that. I clung to Twilight and Celestia and... I mean, I learned a world, but never as much as when I was forced to do things on my own. I know that and acknowledge that. And it's not like I'd be out of contact... I think I could learn a spell to send letters and stuff."

Meadowlark nodded slowly, and then she smiled a little. "You know that... I'd want to come with you, Antares, one way or another. I don't know about the others but... we're a couple. We do everything together."

Antares met her eyes warmly, and he shifted a little before they both glanced up as Bounty returned with another tray on his back that had two plates loaded with large, grilled sandwiches and generous helpings of fries and onion rings. He shrugged it off onto the table with a grin at the two, winking and saying warmly: "Enjoy, kids. And today it's on the house, but you still better leave me a nice tip, colt."

"Thanks, Bounty." Antares said wryly, shaking his head with an amused smile, and the earth pony winked before he turned and strode away, as Meadowlark picked up her sandwich and bit into it, then looked surprised as she chewed slowly as Antares tossed one of the onion rings into his mouth with a smile. "See? He's a good cook."

They ate in leisure together, and Meadowlark enjoyed the meal much more than she expected to. Their conversation was slow and easy, and the two had eyes only for each other even as a few other customers came and went, most of them regulars greeted loudly and warmly by Wild Bounty. And once finished, Bounty took their plates away and came back a moment later with a large plate of lopsided fudge, saying easily: "Baking really ain't my thing, but I keep some desserts handy all the same. Go on, eat up, it's gonna get thrown out otherwise."

The fudge was delicious, and Antares left a hefty tip for Bounty afterwards before they made their way out, smiling and waving to the earth pony as they headed back outside. Meadowlark and Antares smiled at each other as they stood side-by-side for a few moments, and the stallion felt his heart thudding in his chest as he looked at her as they stood in the doorway together, and she gazed back up at him with those warm, compassionate eyes...

He kissed her, and she kissed him slowly, tenderly back before their mouths parted, and then they smiled again before both ponies turned and headed into the streets of Canterlot. They had no real goal except to wander, side-by-side, enjoying one-another's company until they found their way to one of the entrances to Subterra.

The two ponies made their way down into the city beneath the city, and Antares looked musingly upwards, estimating the time as they began to stride down the street together, Meadowlark looking at him curiously. "You know, I think we have enough time to go look at a few shops or something, if you wanted, before we have to-"

Then the stallion yelped and stumbled backwards as pain tore through his hoof, raising it hurriedly and looking down with surprise at a Silverback. The nasty little insect glared up at him almost challengingly, clicking loudly as its stinger swayed back and forth in the air above it before Antares narrowed his eyes and leaned down with a growl, and the insect shuddered before spinning around and skittering quickly away.

Antares cursed under his breath as he shook his hoof slowly, and then Meadowlark quickly reached over and gently took it, saying softly: "Here, let me look..."

"Meadow, I... I'm fine, really." Antares said embarrassedly, and then he winced a bit as Meadowlark carefully probed the tender area, a bit of blood leaking out of a small hole just above his hoof. "Those stupid bugs are getting more and more aggressive..."

"I'll have to talk to Zecora about it. She might know something." Meadowlark murmured softly as she studied the bruised skin around the ugly little hole, and then she sighed a little and said finally: "Okay. It doesn't look serious. I think you got lucky and it already used up most of its poison on something else."

Antares nodded a little after a moment, and then he smiled awkwardly at Meadowlark when she glanced nervously in the direction the little nasty bug had gone, the stallion saying quietly: "Well, let's not worry about it too much, okay? I'll talk to Aunt Tia, promise, let her know they're getting mean even down here."

Meadowlark nodded hesitantly, and then she shifted a little before finally sighing and smiling up at Antares. "Okay. Okay. But let's just head over to Burning Desire's, then... I'm sure everyone else is there by now, anyway."

"Maybe. Apps is supposed to be there, too. She was really excited, said she had a date or something." Antares remarked, and Meadowlark looked curiously over at the young stallion. "Hey, don't ask me. Mom and Dad wouldn't tell me anything about it, though, and Aunt Pinkamena just got really grouchy when I tried to talk to her about it."

"Is that good or bad? Because she gets grouchy about pretty much everything, doesn't she?" Meadowlark cocked her head, and Antares laughed and shook his head with a smile. "Well, it's true, Mir. I think you're the only pony she's nice to on a regular basis. Even your Dad she kind of hits a lot. Heck, even her husband she kind of hits a lot."

"Yeah, but you gotta look past all that. You gotta think of everything else she does, too." Antares replied with a smile, looking down the street and nodding to a few demons that waved to him as he passed. "There might be only a few ponies meaner than her, but there's also only a few ponies more willing to go to any lengths for their friends, too."

Meadowlark nodded, studying Antares thoughtfully as they walked slowly through the dark, crystal-lit city, until she finally asked when they turned down the road leading to Burning Desire's manse: "So you think it's better to be mean to ponies than nice, as long as you're willing to help them?"

"I... guess?" Antares said awkwardly, and he shrugged and said finally: "Well, you know, in a perfect world we'd all understand each other better and not need to be complete jerks, but... this world is far from perfect and all."

Meadowlark laughed quietly after a moment at this, then she smiled softly and murmured: "I dunno about that, Mir. Sometimes I think things are just perfect the way they are."

Antares smiled over his shoulder at her, then he laughed when she leaned quickly in and kissed his cheek firmly, before the two turned their attention ahead and continued in comfortable quiet until they reached the stairs leading up into the red stone palace. Both ponies smiled as they saw Hevatica was standing at the doors, and the Kelpie gazed affectionately at the two as she greeted: "Antares, Meadowlark, it's wonderful to see you both, and in such good spirits."

"Hi, Hevatica. Are we too early?" Antares asked, and the Kelpie laughed quietly and shook her head. "Good. So does that mean other ponies have started arriving?"

"Why, yes. Pinkamena and Sleipnir are inside, and so are your parents. Aphrodisia and her date are also here... I must say, I feel sorry for the poor mortal. Scrivener Blooms can be such a cruel stallion at times... it's rather attractive, though." Hevatica winked, and Antares gave her an entertained look in return before the Kelpie gestured easily to them. "Go ahead inside. I'll wait a few more minutes to ensure there's no last minute guests, then join you. They're gathered in the courtyard."

Antares nodded, and he and Meadowlark made their way into the entrance hall, the Pegasus glancing back and forth and saying finally: "You know what bothers me most about these statues? It's that most of them really are really nice. Except for the... you know. The bits."

Antares only kept his eyes ahead, saying wryly: "Please don't let Burning Desire hear you say that, or else he'll want to get you a statue too. Worse, he might want to model it off you as well."

"What, don't you think I'd make a nice statue?" Meadowlark asked teasingly, and Antares groaned as they passed through the double doors at the end of the hall, the Pegasus laughing and shaking her head slowly. "I still find it amazing how... calm you are, Antares, considering Luna..."

"Oh let's not have this conversation, let's please not have this conversation, especially not here." Antares mumbled as they followed the corridor, the stallion looking up with a wince at a tapestry depicting a harem of silk-draped mares in sultry, provocative positions: nothing was shown, but everything about it was so erotic that it was somehow even more powerful with things covered than...

Antares shook his head wildly as they continued down the hall, blushing furiously, and Meadowlark sighed but smiled amusedly at the stallion as they continued through Burning Desire's palatial manse. The stallion knew the route, at least: more than once Burning Desire had insisted on showing off his courtyard, although...

They passed through a set of open, gorgeous wood-and-glass doors to step out into a large, square garden, and Antares did his best to keep his eyes off the enormous statues that stood at each corner of the yard, detailed as exquisitely as the ones in the entrance hall: the only difference was that these were stallions, not mares. Thankfully, there was at least a bit of cover here, so if Antares positioned himself in the right place, some of the beautiful cherry blossom trees or tall, flowering bushes would hide their... parts... from sight.

And thankfully, most of his attention was drawn to the center of the area anyway, as Burning Desire called cheerfully from in front of the large, covered object that sat in the center of a pool of water: "Antares, Meadow! How wonderful, everypony's here and it's so early, oh, this is like getting an extra birthday!"

"Then let me go get my axe so I can give you birthday chops." Pinkamena muttered, but beside her, Sleipnir only laughed and wrapped a foreleg around his wife with a smile, earning a glare from her. "Get off me."

Sleipnir only smiled childishly at her, however, as Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight all gazed warmly over their shoulders at Antares as he and Meadow headed down the steps. This center square of the garden was surrounded by short garden walls, with tall, steel archways forming a wide entrance at either face of the square. Vines, tapers, and flowers grew over the framework, and Antares couldn't help but twitch a little in surprise when some of the ivy twisted out and stroked against his face as he passed, Burning Desire grinning widely. "Careful there, Antares, otherwise the flowers of this garden might try and make you pollinate them."

An earth pony standing nearby gave a shrill little chuckle, and Antares did a double take as he realized it was Barry: he was dressed in a cheap black suit, looking almost terrified out of his mind as he stood with one foreleg raised, and to Antares' further shock Aphrodisia was clinging happily to him. The demon, like her date, had dressed up for the occasion: she had a flowing black dress on that glittered quietly in the light, and a beautiful string of pearls hung around her neck, which she rose her head to show proudly off when she saw her cousin looking at her.

Antares mouthed wordlessly, and Meadowlark awkwardly looked over at Pinkamena and Sleipnir: the Gluttony demon was glaring at Barry, while Sleipnir was only continuing to look benevolent as he followed Antares' eyes to the couple, then remarked positively: "Aye, 'tis very nice to see young ponies out and enjoying themselves. And Barry has promised to take very good care of my little filly, isn't that right, Barry?"

Barry looked with a whimper towards Sleipnir and Pinkamena, then paled as, behind the enormous stallion, Pinkamena slammed her front hooves together and bared her sharp teeth, and the lanky agent nodded violently as Aphrodisia giggled and said happily: "He's such a gentlecolt!"

"Yes, Barry is truly a fortunate stallion... but now that everypony is here and we only have to wait for Hevatica to arrive, I can say honestly that very soon a certain mare will be the envy of everypony here." Burning Desire said warmly, gazing towards Twilight Sparkle, and the Lich slowly paled as Luna and Scrivener traded looks behind the purple mare, then both stared towards the covered statue as well.

Twilight had recovered almost completely: she still had some discoloration here and there, but her wings and horn had grown back into place, and there was only a minimal amount of stitching over her body. Her collar and earrings were both polished and secured back in place, and the violet mare looked nervously at Burning Desire before she said slowly: "This... you didn't... you do understand that if you take that off, and that statue is... no. You..."

"It will be the crown jewel of my collection, violet! But have some faith in me, you know I would never do anything to harm you or shame you." Burning Desire smiled kindly at her, then he winked before adding positively: "Besides, we're all good friends here, yes?"

Twilight Sparkle gritted her teeth, twitching a bit even as Luna and Scrivener traded another look... and then Luna's mouth quirked as she began to tremble, reaching a hoof up to hurriedly cover her muzzle, trying her hardest to restrain her laughter. Scrivener, meanwhile, cleared his throat and looked down at the ground, pawing awkwardly at it with a hoof as he tried his absolute hardest not to laugh as well before the Lich glared over her shoulder at them.

Antares only sighed and dropped his head as he and Meadowlark joined them, and then Burning Desire happily bounced over to the young couple and gazed down at them kindly. "Thank you both for coming to join us. It's wonderful to see you both here, I cannot express how glad I am for it. I know that young love... it tends to want to go its own way, after all."

He glanced over at Barry and Aphrodisia, winking at them, and Barry flinched as Aphrodisia giggled and gazed brightly up at the earth pony before turning her eyes back towards Antares, asking happily: "What do you think, big brother? Do we make a cute couple?"

"B-Brother? C-C-Couple?" Barry stared down in disbelief, and then he whimpered a little, shaking his head hurriedly before staring desperately over at Scrivener Blooms, but the charcoal stallion was still trying his hardest to look serious as Twilight lectured both him and Luna.

Then Hevatica strolled calmly through one of the archways and bowed to them politely, and Burning Desire laughed as he spun around and hurried over to the edge of the pool, all eyes turning towards him when he flicked his horn upwards. Fireworks of red flame banged through the air, making ponies stare in surprise before the fiery unicorn sat back with a warm smile, gazing up at the covered statue as he said warmly: "First of all my friends... let me say just how much it means that you can all be here for this. Oh yes, it's just a silly little thing... but still, it means a world to me, and I cannot begin to express my delight that all of you will be among the first to see this. This, my..."

He stopped, then closed his eyes and smiled softly as he looked over his shoulder, saying quietly: "This is my way to keep someone special with me... while celebrating at the same time... everything she's found with two very, very lucky ponies."

With that, Burning Desire stepped backwards while swaying his head to the side, horn glowing brightly, and the thick purple cloth was yanked off the statue and tossed to the side as Twilight Sparkle stared in surprise at what was unveiled. It was a beautiful, perfectly-sculpted statue of her, accurate to every detail... but it wasn't coy, or sultry or provocative. It was her, head proudly raised, wearing the same collar and earrings she had on now carved in exquisitely-detailed black stone set into the gleaming marble. It was her, complete with stitching formed by thick green vines that were growing out of holes in the statue and formed a natural crisscross across her breast, as well as here and there over her frame. It was her, with a horn of crystal that glowed as bright as a beacon the moment it was unveiled, casting a warmth through the garden that made the plants shudder and lean eagerly in towards this masterful centerpiece.

Twilight flushed deeply as Burning Desire gazed up at the statue with a bright smile on his face, and then he turned to face the violet mare as other ponies only stared at the beautiful construct, as the demonic stallion said softly: "You're still my beacon, violet... you're still my friend. This is very selfish of me, I know, but... allow me a little selfishness, won't you? Even though I know full well no demon could ever truly hope to capture your beauty, it's still a reminder that... you are there for me, as I hope you will always remember that I am there for you, and Scrivener and Luna."

There was silence for a moment, and then Burning Desire grinned as he looked forwards and added warmly: "I know it's a little less sultry than you likely expected, but I think this captures the best parts of you nicely. Not, of course, that those other parts of you are anything less than perfection themselves, but-"

Twilight ran forwards and hugged the demon tightly, and as she buried her face against the side of his neck, she murmured: "Shut up... and... thank you."

Burning Desire closed his eyes with a quiet laugh as his mane and tail of fire both flared up for a moment, then settled as he looked at her softly, saying quietly: "There's no need to thank me for such selfishness as this, violet. I should be the one thanking you... the pony who helped me see that everything I'd striven for all my life... it's been worthwhile. Who rewarded me for all my hard work and... still does, every day."

He paused, then smiled and turned towards her, hugging her fiercely back, and they held onto each other for a few moments before parting as the fiery stallion winked at her, saying easily: "Besides, look all around! Friends, and in friends my family! How could I be anything but happy, want to do anything but celebrate this?"

"Does that mean thou shall be making more statues of us in the future? I certainly would not mind, Burning Desire. I would even gladly pose for it." Luna said positively, smiling warmly up at the monument as Scrivener gave her a flat look, before the mare huffed a bit and said mildly as she sensed Scrivener's glare: "Oh, thou art just jealous."

"Not really. Besides, we have a statue, remember?" Scrivener said pointedly, and Luna huffed at this before the stallion sighed a little, then returned his gaze to the centerpiece in the fountain as he added softly: "But well. It's amazing how even knowing there's naked posing stallion statues at each corner of the garden, this somehow isn't that creepy."

"Yeah, it doesn't say 'stalker' at all." Pinkamena muttered, and when Burning Desire huffed at her as Twilight smiled amusedly and stepped backwards, the gray-pink demon mare sniffed disdainfully and said dryly: "You better never make a statue of me or my daughter."

"Oh, come now, phoenix, I think 'tis a fine gesture, and what artistry, what craft to have made such a beautiful work of admiration!" Sleipnir declared warmly, nodding firmly to Burning Desire before he strode suddenly forwards, and the demon and Lich both stared before Sleipnir swept them both up in a firm embrace, squeezing them both fiercely and making Twilight gargle and Burning wheeze as his eyes bulged. "Wondrous friends! Let us celebrate this friendship, this unity, this love!"

"Hippy." Pinkamena muttered, even as Aphrodisia cheered and bounced forwards to join in on the hug and Luna laughed loudly before running forwards as well and jumping in on the embrace. Antares and Meadowlark both only smiled, as Scrivener sat back before letting his eyes rove to the statue with a soft look: it really was a wonderful gesture on Burning Desire's part, after all.

Finally, Sleipnir dropped the Lich and the fiery unicorn, both of them stumbling to their hooves as Aphrodisia and Luna both sat back with warm smiles up at the enormous stallion. Sleipnir gazed fondly up over the statue, then he laughed quietly before turning warm eyes to Burning Desire, saying softly: "This type of vine is associated with honoring a promise, is it not?"

Burning Desire smiled slightly, looking up with surprise before he nodded once, saying easily: "Also fidelity, but you're right. Yes, it's a reminder of what I had then, what I have now, and what I've bound myself to, Sleipnir."

Twilight looked curiously towards the statue, studying the thick vines that laced back and forth across the surface of the stone structure, and then Burning Desire smiled again over at her, saying quietly: "Of course, my violet, this is all for me more than it is for you... and that's part of why I appreciate so much that you're all here, to see this."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna gazed up and said softly: "Burning Desire... thou art the most noble of demons that I have ever met. Nay, the most noble of... all creatures. Even if thou art obsessive and perverted, too, but those are both qualities I happen to admire, as they remind me greatly of my big brother."

"Oh, sister, thou art too kind! Why, between us, surely thou art the greater pervert, and I must add that by far, Celestia clearly outstripes us in obsessiveness." Sleipnir said cheerfully, and then he paused thoughtfully before looking over his shoulder as Scrivener Blooms approached with an amused smile, Antares and Meadowlark following with amazed looks on their faces. "But we are all a little perverted and obsessive all around, are we not?"

Luna nodded firmly a few times, and Burning Desire laughed before Hevatica said kindly, as she walked up beside Sleipnir and winked to him: "But whoever said those were bad qualities, darling? I know I certainly wouldn't want you any other way."

Sleipnir smiled brightly down at Hevatica as Pinkamena growled moodily at the Kelpie's back. Hevatica only gave a teasing smile over her shoulder, however, before Barry held up a hoof and asked awkwardly: "So uh... how much did that thing cost?"

"Oh, I believe... two million, in your mortal currency?" Burning Desire said absently, and Barry gaped in shock as Twilight blushed deeply, gazing with surprise up over the statue as the stallion smiled warmly. "And of course a favor or two. But I would have paid ten times that amount, and gladly... this... this is my beacon made real, my promise to Twilight Sparkle made physical. This is a little bit of obsession and a little bit of... of letting go."

He looked fondly over at the mare, and Twilight blushed quietly, studying Burning Desire quietly. Conversation ebbed and flowed as the small group mingled, until Pinkamena finally dragged Sleipnir away after threatening Barry's life, and soon after, Antares and Meadowlark left as well after the young stallion mentioned being stung by a Silverback. Hevatica eventually took her own leave after giving both Burning Desire and Twilight Sparkle a gentle kiss on the cheek, and that left only a small group behind... which became smaller when a giggling Aphrodisia grabbed Barry and dragged him off to a private corner of the garden by his tie.

Scrivener, Luna, Twilight, and Burning Desire sat in front of his statue, the stallion resting with his back to it and a smile lingering on his features, his eyes closed and seeming almost like he was meditating. Meanwhile, the three ponies only gazed between him and the gorgeous decoration that served not just as a centerpiece to this garden, but perhaps the entire palace... before the demonic stallion finally looked up and said softly: "I have a story to tell you, about my life. A story I never even told the full truth of to you, violet... and it's hard, and painful, but... it's very, very important."

Twilight shifted uneasily, then rose her head and said quietly: "Burning, you don't have to if you don't want to... I really appreciate the statue, and I know you... mean well by it, and-"

"No, shush, shush." Burning said huffily, flailing a hoof at the air. "This is no attempt to win you back, and this is... this is my way of letting go a little more. Remembering... what we must be." Burning Desire gazed over his shoulder at the statue, softening at the sight of it. "It captures all your beauty, Twilight, and makes me feel safe... but it also stands like a guardian over me, in a place that I cannot reach. It's here to help me, and protect me, and it cares for me... but just like you, I love it but know I can't spend my whole life basking in its glow. Now listen to me, and the story I have to tell."

Luna and Scrivener both nodded as Twilight settled, and the demon hesitated before he lowered his head and said softly: "First of all, as you know... I made a deal with a devil of Greed, and that was in large part why I ended up in Helheim. Friends of mine have told me he is long, long dead... which is good, because I'm sure if he wasn't, I would be. Second of all, I told you I was killed by an ex-lover, which... I was, but not in the assumed sense. My ex-lover was... my baby sister. She was beloved but I never physically loved her, if you understand my meaning."

Burning Desire smiled wryly, and Twilight gave him a flat look as Luna commented thoughtfully: "Clever. Demons cannot lie, but they can tangle up the literal and the metaphorical to suit themselves nicely. He does a better job of it than thou does, Scrivener Blooms."

Scrivener rolled his eyes at this as Burning Desire smiled slightly, winking over at Luna. "Well, I am half-Greed demon, after all. But now the story, I fear, gets a little embarrassing, and I can't say that I was entirely manipulated into doing this, which... makes it more embarrassing... because you see, I was indeed murdered because she caught me with another mare. But this mare who I was sleeping with... she was my other little sister. Her name was Morning Glory, and... we were victims of demonic manipulations, but... I... well, I was an idiot, and when you make a contract with a demon to make every mare love and adore you, you should remember that your three little sisters are all mares as well, no matter how easy it is to forget."

Twilight winced and leaned back as Scrivener and Luna traded looks, then the sapphire mare grinned widely and opened her mouth: Scrivener hurriedly leaned over the Lich and covered the starry-maned winged unicorn's muzzle, though, making her grumble as the stallion said awkwardly to the demon: "We respect that this was a long time ago and uh... yeah."

"Oh, go ahead, I heard every name under the sun during my brief stay in Helheim." Burning Desire waved a hoof absently, even as he blushed just enough to show through his shifting, magmatic coat. "Besides, it... it was my fault, and something I take responsibility for. But it wasn't Morning Glory's... she was poisoned by a demon, and manipulated by Cupidus, the devil that I made my contract with. And of course, by me... stupid, weakling me..."

He closed his eyes, taking a slow breath before looking up and saying softly: "But the reason I tell you this is because I was not what was desired by Cupidus. It was Morning Glory... our mother, you see, had a pact with a demon lord. She was his adopted daughter, and I have spent... so many years, gathering every last bit of information I could upon Duke Magister. He was... _is_... my idol, who I strive to be like, who I have shaped myself after. An eudaemon."

Twilight tilted her head curiously, and Luna translated quietly: "In simple, a demon of good, that serves to aid and better the situations of others. As a cacodaemon seeks only to destroy and harm. Most demons do not deserve either title, like very few ponies deserve to be called hero or villain."

Burning Desire smiled warmly, nodding slowly before he touched his own chest gently. "It's part of why I'm a Passion, I believe. A powerful demon, in spite of being such a meager little mortal in life." He chuckled quietly to himself, then shook his head slowly and said softly: "I was exiled from Helheim. I think you know that, Luna, don't you? That, among other reasons, was why I was so delighted to join your cause, so willing to sign myself on board with your lot.

"But my sister fell to Helheim too, because of... what we did together, and how... destroyed she was by Cupidus. Because she killed our baby sister in rage, and... well, her violent life as a shieldmaiden, bashing anything that argued with her in the face, that probably didn't help much either." Burning Desire remarked mildly, and then he shook his head slowly before saying quietly: "She became a Destroyer. I assume you know what that is, Luna?"

"Pure Wrath. An unstoppable killing machine." It was Scrivener who answered, frowning uncertainly over at Burning Desire. "And they very, very rarely maintain their minds. All they care about is the fight..."

"Yes, often Destroyers are locked away in Helheim's guts, used as Hel's guard dogs or thrown into gladiator pits or the infinite abyss." Burning Desire nodded, then he licked his lips anxiously before leaning forwards and saying quietly: "But Morning Glory is different. Cupidus made her his General, you see, because he needed her to access some... treasure vault or something of the Duke's that I've never been able to track down. Even now no one knows where it is... only that Cupidus and Morning Glory walked in, and only Morning Glory came back out."

"So she killed her master... that sounds like the actions of a Destroyer lost to bloodlust." Luna said pointedly... but when Burning Desire only looked at her and slowly rose his eyebrows, she sighed tiredly and rolled her eyes, muttering: "No, no. That is mad, what thou art suggesting..."

"I know my little sister. Her mind was sharp, her will was powerful... I have no doubt that she was only waiting for Cupidus to be vulnerable, and then she turned on him and killed him for what he did to us." Burning Desire said firmly, nodding quickly once. "Furthermore, she escaped Helheim, and I think I know where she may be hiding out... and considering there haven't been any mass killings and none of you have detected her presence..."

"A wild demon?" Luna looked pessimistic, frowning moodily: she didn't bother to ask why Morning Glory hadn't come forwards when Luna had made her offer to all citizens of the night of peace in exchange for loyalty, that seemed to have already answered itself. But one thing did bother her... "If thou knows where she is, why hast thou not gone to her?"

Burning Desire cleared his throat, raising a hoof as he opened his mouth, and then Twilight Sparkle said quietly but firmly: "The whole truth. No sidesteps."

The fiery unicorn closed his mouth, then he cleared his throat again and looked awkwardly between the three ponies in front of him before admitting lamely: "From what I can gather, she's rather intent on killing me. The whole. You know. Sleeping with her thing."

"Oh, wonderful." Luna said disgustedly, and then she dropped her head forwards before pausing and looking moodily up at him. "Wert thou really that untalented a lover in the past? Twilight Sparkle always hinted that thou wert excellent in bed."

Twilight turned beet red as she creakily turned towards Luna, as Scrivener Blooms cleared his throat loudly and Burning Desire looked absurdly touched by this remark, smiling warmly. Then he winced when Twilight turned her embarrassed glare on the demon, before he hurriedly held up his hooves and exclaimed: "Wait, wait! But it can help us both! If you can find her, you can convince her to not kill me and better yet, to fight alongside you!"

Luna opened her mouth, about to retort that all a Destroyer would care about was fighting... before the sapphire mare blinked and then frowned thoughtfully at this. She felt Nightmare Moon look up with interest inside of her, but Luna ignored the feeling before she looked meditatively across at Burning Desire. "'Tis an interesting thought, I will give it that."

"Yeah, uh, one thing. How do we reason with a Wrath demon? Especially this kind of Wrath demon: it sounds like your sister is going to pack more of a punch than a Pride demon and will seriously be wanting you dead." Scrivener said mildly, and then Luna grinned slowly at this before Scrivener stared over at her, and a moment later, Twilight gaped as well and turned a disbelieving look on the sapphire mare at the very simple solution that she felt Luna project into her mind.

Burning Desire smiled lamely, rubbing at the back of his head before he said awkwardly: "Well, I'm guessing that you just figured out one solution to that little problem. I'd say we could talk to her, too, but... admittedly, that's quite a long shot, even if she wasn't a demon. Morning Glory was always a little... uh... angry. And more than that, well... you know, nine hundred and fifty years or so of being a killing machine, her morals may be just uh... slightly-skewed. Not at all like me."

"No, truly, there is no demon more in control of his desires than thou art." Luna said ironically, and Burning Desire huffed before Luna shrugged as she saw Twilight and Scrivener were still staring at her. "Well... I fear that I am compelled to agree. If we can tame the Destroyer, she will undoubtedly make a mighty ally. Furthermore, we cannot leave such a dangerous and powerful demon alone, even in hermitage: 'tis like a bomb, only waiting for the fuse to run down before she eventually goes mad and begins to kill everything around her. And lastly... Burning Desire is a friend, whom we owe much to. Thou knows this better than us, Twilight Sparkle. We cannot leave him in danger."

Burning Desire blushed as Twilight sighed quietly, then she smiled faintly and looked slowly over at the fiery unicorn, murmuring: "I... I know you're right. But you're saying the only way to do that, to get her loyalty... it's to beat her up, isn't it?"

"Well, I'd say 'beat her down,' technically. It implies more broken bones and not being able to get up." Scrivener remarked mildly, and Luna grinned wryly over at the stallion as Twilight closed her eyes slowly and Burning Desire gazed with both embarrassment and gratitude over the three. "But I have to ask... I mean, is she going to be able to hold her own against something like Cheshire?"

"That is what we will find out when we find her, Scrivy." Luna said positively, and then she nodded slowly and murmured: "'Twould be very wise not to underestimate this foe, though... we will have to prepare thoroughly. And I dearly hope, Burning Desire, that thou art not coming forwards with this information because thou hast discovered thy little sister is now coming for thy head."

"No, not at all, I promise. I... I promised to help out however I could, though, and the best way I can do that is to tell you where Morning Glory is, and help you convince her to join us." Burning Desire smiled after a moment, looking away. "Not that there's no positives for me, of course. But... honestly. She was always a brilliant fighter, even in life."

Luna sighed a little and nodded slowly, and then Burning Desire continued hesitantly: "I think... the only reason she never hunted me down before, was because I was always on the move. While this world was empty, and I was exiled here, to keep sane I went from place-to-place, studied as much that this world had to offer as I could... and of course, once you arrived, and I heard that you were looking for demons to make an alliance with, I had to join you. And powerful or not, Morning Glory would never be so foolish as to enter an entire city of allied demons in order to hunt me down."

The sapphire mare grunted, nodding moodily as the fiery demon shifted a little. There was silence for a moment, and then he said almost abruptly: "I heard she took up residence near the sea. A powerful demon like she is... it attracts other wild demons, after all, who want to ally themselves under her. But I hear she kills most of the demons who go to see her. I think she's near... near where we lived, for that short two months of life I had after my contract."

"Saltwater Barony?" Twilight asked quietly, and Burning Desire looked surprised... then smiled faintly and nodded with a blush as Twilight laughed and almost chastised: "I... always listened to your stories, you know. I just... you never pressured me about what happened to make me a Lich, so... I never wanted to pressure you."

"If I may give some advice, Twilight Sparkle..." Burning Desire gazed up at her softly, smiling a little more. "You should have pressured me. Sometimes, you should put a little pressure on the people you care about. Because as much as it hurts... talking about this with you all, it's been very cathartic. I wish that I had done it sooner."

The other ponies nodded slowly, and then Burning Desire sighed before he glanced over his shoulder at the beautiful statue of Twilight Sparkle behind him. The mare it was modeled after looked up with a blush, and for a little while there was only silence between the four, as they thought of these new developments, and what the future might hold.

But before any of them could pick up the conversation, there was a yelp, and then Barry came hurrying around the other side of the statue, staggering to a halt and blushing furiously, his collar yanked up and tie loose. His clothes were almost as rumpled as his mane, as he said hurriedly: "C-Champ, time to go champ, time to go time to go time to walk me home!"

"I'll walk you home, handsome. I'll walk you anywhere you want." purred Aphrodisia as she pranced up beside the stallion, licking her lips slowly, and Barry squeaked before he bolted over to hide behind Luna and Scrivener as the sapphire mare cackled and Scrivener sighed. Aphrodisia only huffed and pouted, then complained: "Oh come on! I'm an adult, really really!"

"Babe, sweetie, honey, you look great, don't get me wrong, you look great, but uh... me... me and Mr. Big Time Writer here have to go and uh... talk about publishing stuff! Right? Right?" Barry said desperately, and Aphrodisia glowered at them before her eyes glowed suddenly when the terrified-looking stallion met her gaze for a moment.

His jaw fell open, a bit of drool falling from his maw as Aphrodisia grinned and licked her lips, her eyes still glowing... before Burning Desire cleared his throat loudly, and the younger demon blushed as the emerald aura immediately faded from her irises, and the fiery stallion said delicately: "Now, dearest, you know better than that. This is a non-victim household."

"Yes, Burning Desire." Aphrodisia mumbled, and then she sighed before puffing her cheeks out, then blowing a stream of orange smoke out of her nostrils before she said in a frustrated voice: "But what's the point of being able to do all this stuff if I'm not allowed to use it on other ponies?"

"Now, darling, come here, come here. You know better." Burning Desire soothed, stepping up to his hooves and smiling at her quietly, and the demonic mare trembled once before running over to him and hugging him fiercely, and the Passion smiled softly down at the Dominia, gently stroking through her raven black mane as he said gently: "Believe me, the time will come when you have to use your powers, for good and for ill. Now I know, why don't you stay here tonight? We can do some practice tonight, would you like that?"

Aphrodisia nodded grudgingly, then she sat back and looked up at him as she mumbled: "I'm not a little filly anymore, though. I'm really not."

"I know. We all do, don't we?" Burning Desire glanced over his shoulder with a smile, and Luna nodded fervently as Scrivener smiled a little and Twilight blushed and shifted a bit. Aphrodisia mumbled, but she seemed a little reassured by things as she straightened a little before the fiery stallion reached up and touched her cheek gently. "Being an adult is no fun though, my sweet. It means you have to go and apologize to Barry for one thing, for blasting his poor mind like you just did."

"I guess I can be kind of a filly, then." Aphrodisia grumbled, and Burning Desire gave her an amused look before she huffed and nodded a few times. "Okay, okay. Should I go tell Mommy?"

"Why don't you walk with your aunt and uncle, then?" Burning Desire glanced over his shoulder, then cleared his throat and gestured with his head at Barry, who was still standing slackly. Luna glanced absently over her shoulder, then she huffed and snapped her horn towards him, blasting him off his hooves with telekinesis and making him yelp as he flailed wildly at the air on his back. Aphrodisia giggled at this, and Burning Desire sighed, saying dryly: "I'm trying to be a good influence here. It's already hard enough as it is."

"You are a good influence. Aphrodisia's lucky to have you as a mentor." Twilight said softly, and Burning Desire visibly warmed at this, straightening as Aphrodisia nodded firmly a few times in agreement. Then the Lich hesitated before saying finally: "We're all heading back to Ponyville... tomorrow, I think. But I'll keep in touch, and let you know when we should all be ready to find Morning Glory."

Aphrodisia looked up curiously, and Burning Desire only smiled over at the younger demon, reaching up and flicking her nose gently to make her giggle and grasp at her muzzle as she looked up at him affectionately. "Don't worry your pretty little head now, Aphrodisia. Just something from my past that I have to do my very best to fix... but hopefully, you'll never have to fear something like this yourself. That's why your mother and I work so hard with you, darling. Because both of us hope you can be a better person than we were or are."

The young mare only blushed and lowered her head a little, looking bashful before Burning Desire smiled over his shoulder at the other four ponies, as Barry scrambled to his hooves and Luna, Scrivener and Twilight stood. "I promise to be ready when it's time to go, my friends. But... I would like to request that only we four go... in fact, Twilight Sparkle, I would please, please like you to consider staying behind as well."

Twilight frowned in surprise at this, and Luna and Scrivener both glanced at the Lich softly: Burning Desire was looking at her with tender concern, even as the violet mare argued: "No, I'm fine, I really am... and I'm not going to think less of you or anything, Burning, even if she is your sister and you... well..."

"No, no, it's not about that. Well... not just about that." Burning Desire smiled a little, shaking his head slowly before he said quietly: "Destroyers can rip the spirit and soul apart. I would absolutely hate to see you... hurt in a way you couldn't recover from, my darling. And as it is, you're only just recovering from your ordeal with the Replicants. I know you won't be back at full strength even in another week."

The Lich shifted uneasily, blushing a bit, and then Luna smiled over her shoulder supportively and said gently: "We have time to speak on it and decide, Twilight Sparkle. Besides ,'tis not as if thou shall not be there with us in spirit, anyway... thou art always with us, as we are with thee. And I'm sure thou shall feel the pummeling we receive no matter what the distance, when it comes to that."

Twilight laughed a little as Aphrodisia looked up curiously and Barry frowned a bit, then he leaned towards Scrivener and asked in a whisper: "Is this about another adventure thingamajig? Because you still haven't told me the whole story about what happened last time, and you kind of promised something about a new book..."

"I did not." Scrivener said grumpily, reaching up and shoving Barry's head backwards, and the lanky agent winced a bit before the charcoal stallion added dryly: "Also, I thought you were trying to work on this whole... 'being more likeable' thing."

"I like him lots!" Aphrodisia said positively, and Barry quailed a bit before the demon mare licked her lips and grinned at him. "Do you like me, Barry?"

"I'm gonna go wait out front!" Barry said in a strangled voice, and then he bolted for the exit from the garden, but Aphrodisia only giggled and immediately ran after him, even as she stumbled and tripped over her own dress with a laugh.

Luna looked with relish over her shoulder, and Scrivener sighed tiredly before he said finally: "Well, I guess if you'll excuse us, Burning Desire, we have to go and save my agent from being molested. Even if I kind of don't want to."

"Oh stop it. They are playing, let them play, Aphrodisia is gentle enough." Luna said crossly, and Twilight shook her head slowly before the Lich hesitated, then strode quickly over to Burning Desire and shared a tight hug with him. Luna huffed at this as the two parted, and Twilight blushed before the sapphire mare strode quickly over and firmly hugged the demon as well, the fiery stallion looking surprised, but then smiling and firmly returning the embrace as Luna grinned over at the Lich. "Demons like me more."

Twilight scowled at Luna, and Scrivener coughed and awkwardly turned away from the two, rubbing absently at his face before the sapphire mare slipped away with a pleased smile, and Burning Desire cheerfully waved a hoof as he called: "Scrivener Blooms, would you like a hug as well? I don't usually rub my handsome masculine body against another stallion's, but I'll gladly make an exception for such a dear friend."

"Uh. No. No. I'm fine, thanks." Scrivener said awkwardly, wincing away a bit from the fiery unicorn, then he made a face as Luna leered at him and licked her lips slowly before groaning and grabbing at his head at the image the sapphire mare sent to him. "Oh Horses of Heaven, no!"

"Coward." Luna grumbled, as Scrivener hurried around in a circle and stumbled quickly off, and then the sapphire mare hesitated, glancing over at Burning Desire before simply smiling slightly and following her husband quickly, leaving Twilight alone with the demonic stallion.

The two traded a look, and the Lich shifted quietly before she finally gazed over at the statue again, then said softly: "It really is beautiful, Burning Desire. I... I appreciate it. Even if you keep saying that it's selfish and all... even if it really is selfish, I still... I still really like it."

"Good, violet, then... that makes it all even more worthwhile." Burning Desire smiled softly at her, then he laughed quietly before saying gently: "Don't let me keep you though. Scrivener and Luna... I know they're probably waiting for you. And they... they maybe don't deserve you, violet, with how happy they make each other already; but then again, I don't think any of us silly ponies deserve you."

"No, Burning, no... I don't deserve them. And I don't deserve you as a friend, either." Twilight replied softly, smiling faintly across at the stallion before she closed her eyes and lowered her head. "But I never want things to change all the same. Selfish... as that might be."

"Well, we're all entitled to a little selfishness now and then, I think." Burning Desire said kindly, and then he hesitated for a moment before smiling faintly and reaching out to gently sweep up her front hoof, kissing it quietly before looking up into her eyes and saying softly: "I've never once looked at you and seen a Lich, Twilight Sparkle. Who you are outshines by far what you are... and you've always given me hope that my own quest to become a good person, and not just a good demon, hasn't been in vain."

Twilight smiled faintly, and there was silence between the two for a few moments before Burning Desire finally closed his eyes, then said softly: "Goodbye, my undying violet. Thank you for all the time... we spent together, all the things we shared. I'll look forwards to when we next meet, and being at your side, as your friend. An admirer, too, always... but mostly a friend."

"Goodbye, Burning Desire. Thank you, for everything, and..." Twilight Sparkle hesitated, then she smiled faintly and leaned in, kissing his cheek softly. "I'll see you soon. Thank you for... for everything you did for me. And I promise that I'm going to try my hardest to live up to everything you think of me, even though I don't think I can."

Burning Desire only chuckled quietly, and the Lich and the Passion looked at each other for a few moments before the fiery unicorn nodded almost encouragingly, and Twilight smiled faintly as she turned away. She made her way silently through the halls of Burning Desire's palace until she reached the front steps, and there she stood for a moment, gazing quietly down at the street.

Luna and Scrivener were sitting and waiting for her, both smiling up at her, and she could feel the warmth, the affection, that radiated from them. They invited her down with their eyes, and their body language left a clear space for her to join them: a place where she would always belong, always fit in, always have protection. A place that was a sanctuary, no matter what else was going on in life. A place where the world made sense, even if otherwise it never really did.

She hurried down the steps to them, and they both caught her in a tight hug, Twilight returning the embrace fiercely as she buried her face between them. Her eyes closed as she breathed slowly in and out, faint trembles running through her body as they kept her close, comfortable, safe... but when she looked up, it was with a smile as she nodded slowly once and said quietly: "I'm ready. I think... we all are."

Scrivener and Luna both smiled a little in return at this as they drew back, and then Twilight bowed her head towards them with a faint blush as the stallion laughed a little and Luna rose her head, saying softly: "Aye, I believe so as well. Come then, Twilight Sparkle. Back to the Thorn Palace, and soon enough home. There is still much to be done, but we know where we are going. We know what to do. And we know where we belong."

"Yeah." Twilight agreed quietly, as Scrivener and Luna turned, and the Lich only looked back once at Burning Desire's red stone manse, giving a small smile before turning her eyes ahead and falling into step between the two ponies she loved more than anything else in the entire world, feeling somehow like everything was going to be okay.


	27. Awkward Company

Chapter Twenty Four: Awkward Company

~BlackRoseRaven

Subterra had been a comfortable little getaway, but all-in-all, Scrivener Blooms found himself much happier when he was at home. Here, in this little cabin in the wilderness, he could hide away from pretty much everything... including radio talk shows that now wanted him to respond to Ersatz Major's latest accusations about him, which included some rather nasty comments about his sex life.

He couldn't help but notice Ersatz kept playing that particular card, but he thought it was because it was what made people uncomfortable: his weird relationship was like a giant bull's eye after all, Scrivener wasn't dumb enough to think it wasn't. And with how happy ponies were to sit back and have misconceptions and gossip, he knew Ersatz's old tricks were all the same still good tricks, which was part of why he refused to further humiliate himself on live radio. The other part was that the thought of talking to someone with at least several thousand listeners scared the crap out of him.

She had sent another article to him as well, but Scrivener had only skimmed it after he realized with surprise this one was actually tamer in comparison to her last. He thought she might actually be feeling guilt, whatever else she was saying or doing, although Luna just grumbled that she would prefer making Ersatz feel a hoof up her rear.

Now the stallion was sitting upstairs in the office he shared with Twilight Sparkle, writing a few notes about their latest little adventure, but mostly just sitting in his office chair and spinning around every now and then as he hummed to himself quietly. Luna was downstairs drawing, and Twilight was reading somewhere. Antares had gone into Ponyville with Meadowlark, he thought, which was good: his son was finally starting to... move on a little, he thought.

Scrivener smiled a little to himself as he sat back in his chair, resting his front hooves in his lap and closing his eyes as he leaned slowly back... then winced and sat hurriedly up when the chair creaked and almost overbalanced. He grumbled a little under his breath, shifting his weight absently around before Twilight said softly from the doorway: "You know you're not going to fall over if you lean back, Scrivy."

"I'd rather not take the chance." Scrivener replied mildly, glancing over at the Lich as she smiled at him softly: she was wearing one of her turtleneck sweaters, and it covered her stitching completely, leaving her looking like a normal winged unicorn... _because you know, there's ever been a normal one of those. _"How're you doing?"

"Good." Twilight replied with a smile, and then she strode forwards and leaned against the desk, turning her head towards him and asking gently: "Have you been thinking about what Burning Desire said at all?"

"On and off. You know I leave most of that to Luna." Scrivener replied, shrugging a little before he softened a bit, asking quietly: "You're worried, huh?"

"Of course I'm worried. You're going without me." Twilight smiled faintly, reaching up and gently touching under his chin. "It hurts to think that I'm not going to be there to help out at all, but... I understand that I need to heal more. Physically I'm restored, but my powers are still weaker than normal. And it might help Celestia feel a little better too."

Scrivener smiled a little at this: Celestia hadn't taken the best to being left behind herself. The charcoal stallion shifted a little, and then he leaned towards the violet mare and said softly: "Don't worry about me and Luna, okay? We're good at taking down demons by now, even powerful ones. It won't be like Cheshire... Cheshire we had no idea what we were getting into."

Twilight nodded hesitantly, and then the stallion winked at her, adding: "Besides, you get to have all the fun of keeping an eye on Ponyville. With Celestia still in Canterlot, someone has to be here to keep an eye on Sleipnir, and worse yet, Cowlick and Shiny, as she calls him. And there's Antares, too... I don't think he was too happy with being left behind."

"He never is. He wants to prove himself to you two. He may have saved you both, but he still feels like... like it wasn't enough. And sometimes you two do treat our son like he's just a little colt." Twilight said mildly, even as she slipped forwards, and Scrivener smiled slightly as the mare half-pulled herself up into the chair with him, her body pressing to his, turning around so he could wrap his forelimbs around her and curl her close in his lap.

"Our son. Luna and I both like it when you say that... when you remember that." Scrivener said softly, and Twilight shrugged a little, smiling faintly before she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side as he kissed the side of her neck softly just above her collar.

"Don't... change the subject..." Twilight mumbled, then she blushed a little as Scrivener's hooves slid along her body, but she reacted to her touch, eyes fluttering closed as Scrivener leaned over her, feeling his weight and his strength and his masculine body...

Luna twitched downstairs, dropping the pencil she was sketching idly with... then stared slowly up at the ceiling before her entire body sizzled with heat, and she stumbled up to her hooves with a curse under her breath, glaring and shouting: "Damnation! Filthy harlots, I... oh Horses of Heaven!"

She stumbled in mid-run through the kitchen, lurching and smacking face-first into the back door before staggering backwards, then shaking her head wildly before yanking it quickly open and charging outside for the stairs leading up to the second level, cursing the entire time as bright flares of pleasure lit up through her body, contrasting the pain of almost ramming into the guardrail before lunging up to the second floor door, saying almost desperately as she hammered it open: "I am here, I am here!"

* * *

Antares Mīrus traded uneasy looks with Meadowlark, Aphrodisia, Avalon and Tender Trust: they were standing in a beautiful little park that had a gorgeous, polished statue of Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild standing in the center of it. It was a beautiful day, with clear skies and the sun happily shining down over them... and reflecting brightly off the metallic Clockwork Pony across from them, as Cowlick looked pointedly across at the five ponies from beside the mechanical stallion.

"Uh. You can't be serious." Antares said finally, and then he winced a little and hurriedly held up his hooves when Cowlick glared at him angrily and clenched her teeth around her unlit cigarette. "No, no, I didn't mean it like that! I just... uh... well..."

"Dude, he's metal, and you're crazy." Avalon declared, and Cowlick growled at her, the tiny Pegasus doing her best to hide her wince as she buzzed back and forth in midair over the other ponies. "Look, Auntie Cowlick, when you said 'hey guys, I got a new friend for you,' I already thought to myself: 'well that doesn't make me feel like a little foal again or anything' and was also thinking of how I could prank you without getting shot. But if this isn't some crazy stunt of your own, then you must think we're retarded or something."

"I do think you're retarded, but that ain't the point." Cowlick said mildly before she whistled loudly at the Clockwork Pony, who glanced at her... then sighed quietly when the engineer leaned towards him with the cigarette jutting pointedly out. He grumbled, but leaned over as his horn glowed, and there was a spark from his horn before the cigarette lit as Avalon fumbled for a response.

The tiny Pegasus was overridden by Cowlick as the mare said dryly: "Look, kids. And shut up, Ava, you'll always be kids to me, and if you wanna try to prove me wrong you can take a run at me and I'll spank you like the little filly you are." Avalon glared, but then only crossed her forelegs with a grumble, and Cowlick grinned. "Good. As I was saying, kiddos. Shiny here needs some interaction with ponies apart from me and Ross, and we're also busy as hell today at the labs. So you're going to look after him. You're gonna treat him good, you got it?"

Antares looked almost desperately towards the Clockwork Pony, mouth working slowly: so-called Shiny was sulking visibly, pawing grumpily at the ground with one hoof. Ponies passing by the park were staring and a few gawkers had even gathered, but Cowlick was only looking at them as if she was asking them to hang out with... _aw, hell... _"I... Cowlick, I... if I say no, then I'm going to feel like a real bastard, but..."

"Good, then I'll take that as a yes." Cowlick said comfortably, and then she reached up and slapped Shiny's shoulder, making the stallion wince a bit before the engineer explained clearly, like he was a foal and they were his babysitters: "Shiny is sitting at about fifty percent power right now, and he's got a very limited set of responses for the moment. He'll understand anything you say, though, don't worry about that. Don't let him use too much magic, I don't know how fast his power cells will drain or how long they take to recharge, and his power core's kind of unstable."

She paused, then Aphrodisia held up a hoof and asked curiously: "Is he like your baby, Cowlick?"

"Yes, Pinkslap, he is. Real smart of you to figure out, shows all the brains you got from Sleipnir." Cowlick replied dryly, but Aphrodisia only smiled brightly before the engineer blew a smoke ring through her nose, looking moodily towards Tender Trust and Meadowlark.

Both Pegasus and half-Phooka winced a bit, but Cowlick only studied them for a few moments before Antares said finally: "But what are we supposed to do? Cowlick... I... Meadowlark has a job, Tender Trust is supposed to be helping out her mother today, Apps is... Apps, and Ava-"

"I have a job too!" Avalon floated down, glaring at Cowlick before the tiny Pegasus leaned forwards even as she turned her glare to Shiny, adding sharply: "And I don't wanna foal-sit a big dumb metal pet of yours! Double because I'm not some kid you can order around, triple because he's some big dumb Clockwork Pony!"

Shiny winced a little, and Cowlick chuckled... then reached up with both front hooves and seized Ava by the front of her body, yanking the tiny Pegasus up to eye level with her and leaning forwards to almost press their faces together, blowing smoke through her nostrils as she growled: "His name is Shiny, and you're going to treat him nice and going to be his new best friend, ain't that right?"

"Yes Aunt Cowlick!" Avalon squeaked, looking terrified as she leaned away with a wince from the immolating glare of the mare, and then she swallowed thickly as she grabbed weakly at the engineer's hooves. "You... you've got a really strong grip."

"Yeah, I've heard that before." Cowlick said moodily, and then she shoved the tiny Pegasus backwards, Avalon hurriedly flitting up into the air and buzzing nervously a safe distance away as Cowlick dropped back to the ground and exhaled another plume of smoke. "Now that we're all settled and everypony's happy, I gotta get to work. Keep an eye on him until tonight, then drop him off at my home 'round dinner time. You kids remember where that is, right?"

"It's the only house in Ponyville with all the machine parts in the front lawn." Avalon muttered, and then she quailed backwards and flew a little higher when Cowlick glared at her. "Just saying!"

"Yeah, yeah." Cowlick grumbled, then she looked over at Shiny and said firmly: "Now listen, junior. Don't let 'em bully you even though you're the new kid in town, and don't listen to a word the tiny little punk up there says, she's all bark. Don't flirt with Aphrodisia, don't trust Antares' judgment, and for the love of god please don't throw a hissy fit if things start going bad. I'd much rather you go on a rampage than break down and start crying like a filly in the middle of Ponyville, okay?"

"Okay." Shiny mumbled dejectedly, and then he winced when Cowlick ruffled his mane before the engineer turned and strode away, humming to herself as Shiny muttered: "Waned further than you."

Then the mechanical stallion looked lamely up across at the group of five ponies, and Avalon grumbled before zipping down in front of the behemoth, eying him warily and grumbling: "Look at you. Big. Ugly. Tin-can opener. I know all about you guys. My Dad says when I was just a filly I beat the crap out of one of you guys, so you better watch yourself, pal."

Antares sighed and dropped his head forwards at this dejectedly, as Meadowlark mumbled: "That's an even worse story than the ones I used to make up."

Avalon glared over her shoulder, and then she sailed quickly upwards before turning neatly and dropping down on the Clockwork Pony's back. Shiny winced and looked awkwardly over his shoulder at her as she glared down at him, then sat down and grumbled: "I'm staying up here so I can keep an eye on you. I don't trust you."

"Okay." Shiny said finally, and then he looked lamely out at the other ponies before shifting uncomfortably, and finally struggling out in a slow, careful voice: "My name is Shining Armor. What is yours?"

Antares hesitated, looking back and forth before he sighed when everyone looked at him, and he stepped forwards, replying: "I'm Antares Mīrus. This is Meadowlark, Aphrodisia, and Tender Trust. And that's Avalon on your back. She's... she's nicer than she acts, I promise, she's just really awful when it comes to first impressions."

"Do you have boy-parts or are those missing?" Aphrodisia asked curiously, and Shiny stared at her in disbelief as Antares dropped his face in a hoof and Meadowlark and Tender Trust both stared over at the demon, who looked dumbly back. "What? What?"

"It is very nice to meet you, sir. You seem..." Tender Trust stepped forwards, hesitantly studying him, looking a little apprehensive. "You are flesh and metal. But I suppose... we have made friends with demons, we can make friends with you."

"Demons have boy and girl parts." Aphrodisia commented brightly, and Antares looked at her pleadingly before the demon huffed at him. "Oh, don't give me that look, big brother. If my powers don't work on him I'll have to be extra super nice to make him like me."

"I ain't being nice at all." Avalon grumbled, stomping a hoof against Shiny's back, and the Clockwork Pony winced before the Pegasus flopped down over the broad metal back of the mechanical stallion, muttering quietly: "He's not Rustproof."

Antares softened at this, and Meadowlark dropped her own eyes as Aphrodisia smiled faintly. Tender Trust only looked on curiously as Shiny frowned, before the glossy-black unicorn suggested impulsively: "Why don't we go to Sugar Cube Corners?"

The others nodded, and Shiny only shrugged, looking lost. Antares smiled lamely and did his best to take the lead, turning around before he glanced at Meadowlark as she hurried up beside him and whispered worriedly: "Are you sure that he can even eat or anything like that, Mir?"

"I don't know, but it's the first thing that came to mind and I don't know what else to do!" Antares mumbled back, wincing a little as he looked over his shoulder awkwardly: Tender Trust and Aphrodisia had fallen back to either side of Shiny, pacing easily along with him as the half-Phooka studied him but the demon rambled happily away to the Clockwork Pony, who only nodded lamely every now and then. He was clearly trying his hardest to get along with the other ponies, at least.

They were quite a strange little parade walking through town, as Antares tried to wrap his mind around what was going on, before he said finally to Meadowlark: "Look, you can go if you need to get to work... I'll understand, I think even Cowlick won't hold it against you or anything..."

"No, I think... this kind of counts as news, and I've been assigned to the local interests column. I can do an article on your Dad and an article on... Shining Armor." The Pegasus glanced over her shoulder at the metal stallion, who was shifting uncomfortably now as Aphrodisia continued to prattle happily on.

Antares nodded awkwardly, then he looked ahead before wincing a bit, not knowing if he felt horrified or relieved as he saw a familiar, enormous stallion striding quickly towards them with a curious look on his face. Aphrodisia glanced up, then brightened further, calling loudly: "Daddy, come meet Shiny!"

"Aye, I do not believe I have had the pleasure as of yet." Sleipnir said cheerfully as he approached, the enormous, bulky earth pony striding up to the odd group, and Shiny slowly stared upwards: the behemoth that was Sleipnir made even the mechanical stallion look small in comparison, after all. "Well, what have we here?"

Shining Armor clearly didn't know what to say or do, only managing a lame smile before Antares said awkwardly: "We were uh... just on our way to Sugar Cube Corners with our new... friend." The stallion looked uncomfortably over at Shiny, who was still staring up at Sleipnir as the vine-maned earth pony frowned curiously down at Antares. "We didn't really know. Where else to go."

"Thou speaks as if this creature is unpleasant company, but he seems fine and pleasant enough to me." Sleipnir said positively after a moment, then he reached out and slapped Shiny's shoulder, and the mechanical stallion yelped in surprise as he was knocked face-first into the ground, Sleipnir looking down at the Clockwork Pony with surprise as Avalon was launched into the air in an arc over Sleipnir's apparently-clueless head. "Oh, my apologies, friend! I thought thou wert sturdier on thy hooves, here, allow me to help thee up."

Sleipnir reached down and easily yanked the mechanical stallion to his hooves by one of the metallic plates standing out of his back, making the Clockwork Pony wince a little. Then Sleipnir smiled benevolently as Antares slowly looked past the stallion, towards where Avalon was laying on her face in a dazed heap in the street. "There, all better, friend! Now, what does thou think so far of this little village? 'Tis beautiful, is it not, and full of the prettiest mares thou ever did lay thy eyes upon!"

The cheerful, huge male winked over at his daughter, and Aphrodisia giggled before Sleipnir said kindly: "Now, daughter, I expect thou and thy handsome cousin Antares shall both do thy very best to welcome this newcomer. Who he is, what he is, I care not: he is now ally with us, and neighbor and friend. The past is forgone and forgiven, our quarrel forgotten; we must instead do all we can to help him find his place here with us."

Sleipnir nodded firmly, and Shiny looked up in surprise, then fumbled for a response before wincing when Sleipnir simply patted him firmly on the head a few times. "Fear not, friend, there is no need for thanks, 'tis only what is fair. Besides, I hear thou received quite a pummeling at the hooves of my sisters." The chestnut stallion winked. "'Tis as always my duty to make merry and find peace where my pretty siblings have gone and started war."

Shiny looked lamely up at the stallion, and then the bulky earth pony nodded once before turning his eyes to Antares and gesturing absently at the large bags hanging over his sides: they were both clearly larger and heavier that normal saddlebags, even though Sleipnir wore them with ease. "Upon that subject, thou should let Luna know when thou see her next I have done the work she requested upon her and her husband's armor. 'Twas not difficult work, but I will have to do the last of the fitting when she is next in Ponyville. Oh, how I envy her, Antares! Marching into battle to earn the loyalty of a Destroyer, what a mighty contest it will be!"

Antares shifted uncomfortably, and Sleipnir only chuckled, smiling warmly as he leaned down and said kindly: "Fear not, my nephew. Thy parents shall do their jobs well, and whilst they are gone, we shall take the time to train, shall we? And... perhaps our new friend here shall join us."

Sleipnir paused, then looked thoughtfully over the mechanical stallion as he looked awkwardly up at the larger earth pony. "Perchance... aye, these repairs are Nibelung and of fine design, but thou hast lost thy symmetry of form and much of thy defense with the modifications. Poor wretch, thou looks like thou art wearing a stove, not armor, bah, and I cannot have this! Thou shall visit me, and I shall lend my hoof to thee and fix thee properly."

Sleipnir nodded firmly a few times, and Shiny shifted awkwardly as he blushed a little... which Antares noted at least meant the stallion had enough blood to manage that, before the Clockwork Pony mumbled lamely: "Thank you."

"Oh, 'tis my pleasure, friend. My pleasure, my honor, my duty to help a new friend." Sleipnir smiled and winked. "Now, if thou shall excuse me, I must deliver my big sister's armor to the library. 'Twill be a nice surprise for her, after she is done being mad at me for stealing her armor and modifying it in the first place."

Antares sighed and shook his head, but then he smiled as Aphrodisia waved a hoof quickly to her father, calling happily as the enormous stallion trotted off: "Bye, Daddy!"

Shiny looked awkwardly over his shoulder... then he winced when Avalon buzzed up in front of him, looking quickly back towards her as the Pegasus looked at him moodily before simply grumbling and once more dropping down onto his back, flopping down as she muttered: "Well, that was fun."

"You're just jealous 'cause he didn't pay any attention to you." Aphrodisia said teasingly, and Avalon growled grumpily as Tender Trust cocked her head and Antares sighed tiredly, turning and striding forwards as Meadowlark fell in step behind him, the two trading a tired look as the inevitable argument began: "It's all because you wish my Daddy was your Daddy, right?"

"Yeah, sure I do. Then I'd be a big fat earth pony, because we all totally know how much I love running around on the ground." Avalon grumbled, but this only got a curious look from Aphrodisia.

"But you do love running around on the ground. We race on the ground all the time and stuff." Aphrodisia said pointedly, and Avalon looked up stupidly at this before the demon giggled and ran up beside Shiny, smiling at him as the Clockwork Pony looked at her awkwardly. "Maybe we can race too. Do you like to race?"

Shiny blushed and shook his head awkwardly, and Aphrodisia pouted a little before Avalon grumbled: "Loser."

"Oh come on, Aviator, be nice." Antares said in an exasperated voice, but the tiny Pegasus only growled grumpily from the mechanical stallion's back, before the leather-winged unicorn threatened: "If you keep this up, I'll tell Pinkie Pie you need a song to get you out of your bad mood."

"Oh screw you, Antares." Avalon said grouchily, throwing herself into the air to buzz forwards and grumpily land on his back, and then the stallion yelped when Avalon leaned forwards and bit the back of his neck, his leathery wings flapping once before furling as he glared over his shoulder at her. But Avalon had already flopped down disconsolately, muttering: "Fine. I'll just pick on you and Ten then. And Meadowlark because she still smells."

Meadowlark and Antares both sighed tiredly, and Tender Trust only tilted her head. But before anyone could start any further arguments, they found themselves on the approach to Sugar Cube Corners, and Shiny frowned up at this curiously, studying the outside of the candy store, looking almost as if he recognized it.

Antares halted, looking over his shoulder, but Shiny quickly shook his head before grunting quietly and gesturing a little, and the stallion nodded awkwardly, figuring it meant that Shiny was trying to say he was fine. So instead the glossy black unicorn only shrugged and lead his friends into the shop, which was fairly busy today with its usual assortment of customers: foals, adults shopping for some special occasion, and ponies who just had a sweet tooth that needed appeasing.

"Hey, guys! And I see you brought the new pony!" Pinkie Pie called happily from behind the counter, as Pinkamena grumbled beside her moodily. But in spite of her usual sourness, she was quickly throwing together orders for waiting ponies. And down at the other end of the counter, another pony was taking money and counting change near the dark-colored shelves that held all the treats clearly made by Pinkamena: not cupcakes and cookies and sweets, but candies and baked goods shaped like body parts, often with blood-colored icing and other grisly but delicious decorations.

Sugar Cube Corners had a slight schizophrenic quality to it, thanks to the opposing personalities of the twins that ran it: it was always a happy place, and the foals adored it, but it was happy in both a manic kind of way and a terrifying kind of way. And they always threw the very best Nightmare Night parties each and every year.

Shiny looked back and forth, looking surprised at the interior: he had clearly expected something different, as Antares ushered him carefully towards a booth. A few ponies looked nervously at the Clockwork Pony, but thankfully no one said anything as Tender Trust, Avalon, and Meadowlark all squeezed into the bench opposite, and Antares groaned mentally as he awkwardly sat beside Shiny... then yelped when Aphrodisia leapt in beside him, firmly checking him and squishing him into the Clockwork Pony, Shiny wincing before thankfully sliding a bit closer to the wall and giving Antares room to breathe as he glared at his cousin, who only giggled happily.

And a moment later, Pinkie Pie almost appeared out of thin air beside them, smiling warmly over at the Clockwork Pony even as Pinkamena shouted at her in frustration from the counter. "I really wanted to throw a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party for you, after I heard that you were really a nice pony and everything, but Cowlick told me to wait a few days. So I'm gonna make it the biggest and the best party that I can, honestly, and I really hope that you come to like it here in Ponyville, 'cause it's really the best place ever!"

"Shut up, sissy, and get your flank back to work!" Pinkamena shouted, even as she shoved a box of cookies to a foal, who stared up at her with big eyes before the demon looked moodily down at the colt, then suddenly bared her fangs. And immediately, the group of foals at the counter all ran away screaming, but by the time they reached the door, they had dissolved into excited giggles as Pinkamena rolled her eyes and muttered: "I hate my life."

"Oh come on, you don't really mean that big twin sister!" Pinkie Pie said brightly as she bounced back over to the counter, and then she called easily: "Apps, come and help me and your Mom out, and then you can get some stuff for your friends!"

"Okay, Pinkie Pie!" Aphrodisia said warmly, the demon scrabbling her way out of her seat before she skidded around in a circle almost like a puppy, half-jumping onto the table to lean over it and grin at Shiny, who winced away as she questioned: "What's your favorite food ever?"

Shiny looked hurriedly back and forth, before his eyes locked on a poster on the wall displaying a large, heaping plate of fudge, and he pointed at this almost violently before Aphrodisia brightened. "That's one of my favorites too! Okay, be right back!"

Aphrodisia turned and pranced off, and Shiny slumped a little with a wheeze as the other ponies looked at him, before Ava said sourly: "Fudge is gay. You're gay."

Shiny dropped his face against the table with a loud bang as Antares and Meadowlark glared at Avalon, who huffed and crossed her forelegs grumpily. Tender Trust only tilted her head with interest, however, asking curiously: "Why is happy food a bad thing?"

"It's like you're trying to get me to hit you or something." Avalon said grouchily, and then the tiny Pegasus shifted before flopping back in her seat sulkily, which almost made her vanish behind the table with how small she was. "This is stupid."

"Do you want me to go get you a booster seat?" Antares asked sourly, and Avalon blew a raspberry at him before the glossy black unicorn looked awkwardly over at Shiny. "So uh... sorry about... you know. Everything."

Shiny only looked at Antares blankly, and the leather-winged stallion shifted uncomfortably before sighing and simply dropping the subject. Instead, he asked: "So is there anything... you want to do? Anywhere you want to go? I mean... I guess we sort of have all day together, after all..."

Shining Armor shifted uncomfortably at this, and Antares winced as he rose his front hooves hurriedly. "No, no, no, I didn't mean that I don't want to spend the time with you or anything, uh... it's just that... my friends have some work to do, but... hey, I'm free all day, and I just want you to, you know, enjoy yourself. With me. Yeah."

"You're gay too." Avalon said mildly, and Antares glared at her as the tiny Pegasus groaned and looked moodily over at Meadowlark. "I think Antares wants some alone time with his new coltfriend."

Antares grumbled under his breath, and Shiny glowered as well before Meadowlark sighed and said quietly: "You know, no one's forcing you to be here."

"Cowlick is. If she finds out I'm not here to help foal-sit she'll kick my flank. I definitely do not want that to happen." Avalon replied grumpily, and there was an awkward silence for a few moments before the Pegasus added moodily: "Anyway, I guess it could be worse. Shiny's not that talkative but it beats him rambling constantly, too."

Shiny shifted uncomfortably, and then there was silence until Aphrodisia bounced happily back with an enormous platter of fudge on her back, which she easily bucked over her head onto the table. It clattered down loudly, and the mechanical stallion tilted his head before rearing back in surprise as Pinkie Pie popped up beside Aphrodisia, doing the same motion... but tossing not simply a tray, but instead six different drinks onto the table, which landed loudly but without a single one tipping over.

Antares stared at this, but Pinkie Pie only smiled brightly before winking. "Enjoy, guys! Thanks again for helping out, Aphrodisia. Your Mom and I really appreciate it."

"I'm glad to, Pinkie Pie. You're my favoritest aunt." Apps replied warmly, and Pinkie blushed a little before nodding firmly once and bouncing back to the counter when Pinkamena shouted for her. But it looked like the crowds were slowing, and Antares smiled a little as he glanced down at the cup of cola in front of him before glancing over at Shiny, and seeing the mechanical stallion poking a little at a chocolate milkshake that had landed in front of him.

He didn't look exactly enthused, but Avalon was already greedily helping herself to the fudge, and Tender Trust was sipping quietly at her blueberry smoothie. Aphrodisia was looking around the table, making sure everypony was happy before she frowned a little at the mechanical stallion... and that was when it hit Antares, even as Apps asked curiously: "Don't you want to eat?"

"Yes..." Shiny mumbled after a moment, and then he sighed before beginning to lean down, but stopped with a glance towards Antares when the stallion quickly reached up and caught his shoulder.

"You don't have to if you don't... I mean... you know." Antares said awkwardly, and the mechanical stallion smiled a little, then nodded before hesitantly looking back at his milkshake, and he took a tentative, uneasy sip.

Meadowlark was watching as tensely as Antares, and Tender Trust's own glowing eyes seemed to be focused on the mechanical stallion, as if she realized something was going on. But after a moment, all three relaxed as Shiny smiled a little, then finally nodded hesitantly and said quietly: "Thank you."

Aphrodisia only smiled warmly, and the rest of their snack passed in quiet. Shiny drank about half his milkshake and nibbled at some of the fudge, while the others ate moderately... except Avalon, who ate gluttonously. Then, as the other ponies began to settle back, Antares looked thoughtfully over at the mechanical stallion and said finally: "I'm going to take Shiny out to see Mom and Dad, I think. And I think he'll enjoy the walk through the Everfree Forest. The leaves are starting to change after all, and everything looks nice and... well, you know. It might be peaceful. Would you like that?"

Shiny shrugged awkwardly, then nodded a little, and Meadowlark smiled a bit before Avalon grumbled: "Well, I guess I'm gonna come with you, anyway. I don't want to give Cowlick any reason to chase after me, she's scarier than Pinkamena."

"Don't tempt me to show you how scary I am, kid." Pinkamena muttered as she strode up to their table, and Avalon winced a bit before the demon mare turned her eyes towards her daughter, who smiled up at her warmly. "Go find your Daddy. If he's not at the library, he's probably taking a break at the tavern. Tell him I need him to run over to Sweet Apple Acres and pick up a load of fresh apples, and then he needs to run over to the animal care center and get us some eggs."

"I'll let my mother know he's coming." Tender Trust said softly, and Pinkamena grunted and nodded before the half-Phooka turned her eyes calmly towards Shiny. "It was very nice to meet you, and I enjoyed spending some time getting to understand you better. You don't seem like a bad person."

The mechanical stallion smiled a little, and Meadowlark nodded in agreement as she added: "Ponyville's a good place to... to start over, Shiny. You'll see. I'll make sure everyone knows that you're a good pony, too. But... I guess that's our cue to go, then."

"Yeah. Thanks, Pinkamena." Antares smiled over at the dull-pink mare, but Pinkamena only grunted at him in response as she turned, before the leather-winged unicorn nodded firmly to his friends as they all looked at him.

They left Sugar Cube Corners as a group, but went their separate ways with little fanfare, Meadowlark giving the glossy-black unicorn a quick kiss and Aphrodisia leaping up and hugging the mechanical stallion, surprising him, before she bounced happily along on her way. Tender Trust only took smoothly to the air and quickly vanished from sight, and it left Antares, Avalon, and Shiny standing awkwardly together before the tiny Pegasus sighed and flew in a short circle before dropping on the glossy-black unicorn's back and curling up in a ball with a grumble.

She kept her eyes open though, glowering at Shiny as the mechanical stallion sighed tiredly, then grumbled: "I negative why you wound me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Avalon asked sourly, and Antares shook his head slowly before the stallion glanced over his shoulder at the mechanical stallion, studying him for a moment and reading into his emotions, his body language, the frustration in his eyes...

"He doesn't know why you hate him so much." Antares said almost absently, looking back ahead, and then he winced over his shoulder when he heard a clunking sound before smiling awkwardly at Shiny, who was picking himself up from stumbling over in surprise. "Sorry. It's kind of my thing."

"I bet you want to touch your thing and his thing together." Avalon grumbled, and Antares sighed tiredly as the tiny Pegasus shifted grouchily back and forth. "Hey, don't even try to argue. You're way too nice to him and it's creepy, even if Cowlick is making us do this."

"Just go to sleep so you'll stop being so cranky." Antares said tiredly, and Avalon grumbled but wiggled a little to get a bit more comfortable, before the glossy-black unicorn added to Shiny: "Anyway, come on, let's walk this way. It's a bit of a walk but... well, I guess you probably don't mind after being cooped up for the last few days, right?"

Shiny only nodded hesitantly, and Antares smiled a little and nodded firmly in response before he began to lead the stallion onwards at an easy pace, glancing at him every now and then to make sure he was doing alright.

But the mechanical stallion kept up well... moreover, as they passed out of Ponyville, he seemed fascinated with the world around them: first the animal care center in the distance, but especially the Everfree Forest. It was like he had forgotten what trees and wildlife were like... of course, that was assuming the stallion had ever known in the first place, or could remember the days before he'd become... well, what he was now.

Antares had all kinds of questions, but he knew that most of them Shiny probably couldn't answer, and even if he could, they were all a mix of personal and what could likely be considered flat-out rude. So instead, he stayed quiet, letting himself enjoy the sound of wildlife all around them: the birds in the trees, the sound of the wind in the leaves and branches, the murmur of the earth beneath their hooves...

Antares' ears pricked up, and he came to a halt, tilting his head curiously as he heard a crunching sound ahead. Shiny came to a halt as well, and Avalon poked her own head up before her eyes widened slightly and Shiny stumbled backwards as a large manticore staggered into the path.

The lion-headed beast rumbled as its heavy claws scraped against the ground, shaking its rough, dirty mane out as behind it, a segmented scorpion tail snapped slowly back and forth. Saliva dripped from its jaws as it panted roughly in and out, and then the creature looked up with a growl, powerful body flexing as Antares frowned uneasily. It had bruises over its body, and as far as he remembered, they were deep enough in the Everfree that they should be past most manticore territory, even as he said quietly: "No, don't worry, they're not usually that aggressive unless provoked..."

The manticore snapped towards the sound of his voice, and Antares' eyes widened as the beast drunkenly staggered around in a half-circle, growling fiercely even as it swayed and stumbled. But it wasn't the threat of aggression that surprised him, even as the manticore spread its wings wide and it bared its fangs at him: it was the sight of several Silverbacks that had attached themselves over the beast's body, jaws biting deep and tails dug fiercely into the animal.

Then the beast roared before lurching forwards, and Antares cursed as Avalon yelped... but Shiny stepped forwards immediately, gritting his teeth as his horn glowed and he dropped his head low. A dome of blue light crackled into being around the ponies, and the manticore smacked painfully into this before it howled as electricity sparked violently over the energy shield, the manticore throwing itself backwards as several Silverbacks fell loose from the creature's body.

Two of them hit the ground and scurried off as the manticore spun around and bolted, but the last only spasmed even as the shield vanished, slightly-squished and bleeding its black innards over the earth. Antares sighed in relief, but then blinked as Shiny stepped forwards, shouting gibberish as he stomped a hoof violently several times and gestured wildly at the Silverback.

"Wait, what? You've seen those... slow down, slow down!" Antares said quickly, gesturing a few times at the mechanical stallion, and Shiny gritted his teeth as he calmed and nodded a few times. But the look of fear on his face... "Now just tell me, nice and slow, what do you know about the Silverbacks?"

"I... machine growl hive make nest!" Shiny blurted, and not even Antares could make sense of it as Avalon flitted quickly off the pony's back to land nervously beside the bug, wincing and poking at it to make sure it was dead as Shiny cursed, then shook his head violently as he stepped forwards hurriedly and shoved Avalon away, then stomped violently on the corpse several times, mashing it to pieces. "Retreat! Retreat! Negative contact!"

Avalon winced in disgust, flying up into the air with a curse as she muttered: "Holy crap, you really hate those things... ugh, that black stuff, too, it reeks..."

"I... black stuff..." Antares stepped forwards and grabbed Shiny's shoulder, and the Clockwork Pony halted before the glossy-black unicorn's horn glowed, gently guiding the mechanical stallion's foreleg up to stare at the dark goo leaking slowly around a steel hoof. It did stink, but Antares had seen that consistency before, and even from here, he could feel the warmth coming off it... "Mire?"

"Mire... mire! Mire! Mire... hive! Mire hive!" Shiny nodded violently, then stomped his hoof several times as he gritted his teeth, Antares paling and staring with disbelief as the mechanical stallion said desperately: "Mire... ponies! Mire ponies, mire pony hive... makes them!"

Avalon looked confused, but Antares staggered backwards, breathing hard before he whispered: "No... no, you're not saying that... that the Silverbacks, they're made by the Replicants? By Protelea?"

Shiny nodded violently, and Antares shivered before looking over at Avalon as she frowned worriedly before the glossy-black unicorn said quickly: "Go get Cowlick and Fluttershy! Tell them they need to trap some Silverbacks, that it has to do with the Replicants."

"Are you serious?" Avalon winced, looking disbelievingly down, and Shiny only nodded again as Antares looked imploringly up at her, before the tiny Pegasus asked uneasily: "What about you, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to go tell my Mom and Dad. They can send a letter to Celestia... if these Silverbacks have been spying on us or something, it's no wonder that the Replicants knew about us, and it's no wonder they've been getting more and more aggressive. Go Ava, hurry!" Antares said sharply, and the tiny Pegasus nodded quickly before shooting up into the air, quickly twisting her way through the canopy above towards the sky before Antares asked quickly: "Shiny, how fast can you run?"

"Slow." Shiny admitted, but Antares only smiled before starting quickly down the path, and Shiny winced, metallic body clanking as he followed as fast as he could, the hatch on his side clicking every now and then as he questioned worriedly: "Mire ponies... conflict... late?"

"I don't know what you're saying exactly, but look. These Silverbacks have been here for a while, and... it was pretty clear when we fought the Replicants they knew a lot about us." Antares replied quickly, shaking his head as they hurried down the path: he estimated at this pace, they had maybe twenty or thirty minutes before they reached home. "I don't think it means the Replicants are going to attack... but it means that the Silverbacks are a much bigger problem than we thought in the first place. And maybe if we can figure out where they're coming from, we can trace them back to wherever the Replicants have a base and mount a counterattack."

"Concerned." Shiny muttered, and Antares smiled wryly: it was close enough, and Shiny was right, this was concerning as hell. "Mire pony... bad."

Antares laughed a little at this, and when Shiny looked up, the young stallion muttered: "Believe me, I already knew that. My parents fought Cheshire, and I got ambushed by Protelea. I barely managed to drive her off."

Shiny stumbled to a halt, staring in disbelief, and Antares winced as he skidded to a halt and looked over his shoulder before the mechanical stallion blurted: "You hammered mire pony hive?"

"Not quite. I think she was closer to killing me than I was to killing her." Antares muttered, and then he shook his head quickly. "Come on. Let's keep moving, Mom and Dad are really going to want to know about this."

Shiny nodded awkwardly, then followed Antares as fast as he could with his slow, lagging gait as Antares fought not to bolt ahead, despite every instinct telling him to. But finally, they reached the house, and the young stallion ran straight for the door before plowing into it, shouting: "Mom, Dad! I found something out!"

He hurried down the corridor into the den room, and almost plowed right into Luna, who winced backwards before she asked incredulously: "By Mimir's head, Antares, hast thou been possessed by thy cousin again?"

"No, I..." Antares stumbled back and forth, then he looked up and said anxiously: "The Silverbacks! They're from the Replicants!"

Luna blinked slowly as Twilight and Scrivener both awkwardly stuck their heads out of the kitchen, before the sapphire mare said slowly: "And thou hast come to this conclusion because..."

Antares gritted his teeth in frustration, then gestured hurriedly over his shoulder towards Shiny as the Clockwork Pony awkwardly approached, Luna looking up grouchily as the glossy-black unicorn said hurriedly: "We were attacked by a manticore, and it had a bunch of those Silverbacks on it, and Shiny said that they were from the mire ponies and they had mire inside them and-"

"Slow down, Antares, slow down, 'tis alright. Now, art thou hurt? Thou said a manticore attacked thee." Luna said worriedly, leaning down as Scrivener frowned in surprise, striding out of the kitchen before the sapphire mare looked quickly back and forth over her son. "And Silverbacks, did one sting thee, art thou-"

"I'm fine!" Antares shouted, and Luna reared back in shock as Scrivener blinked in surprise, his mouth falling open slightly as the glossy-black unicorn said sharply: "Look, I sent Avalon back to town to get Fluttershy and Cowlick to capture some of the bugs, and maybe by examining them we can figure out where they came from and if they really are producing mire, like I saw, and-"

"Calm down." Luna said quietly, and Antares looked at her disbelievingly, fidgeting on the spot before the sapphire mare said slowly: "Now wait, let us please... start from the beginning. First, the manticore: was it badly injured? And what of thou and Shiny and... Avalon, was she with thee?"

Antares shifted and gritted his teeth, and then he stomped a hoof suddenly and said in a frustrated voice: "Mom, I'm not a colt, okay? I'm fine, can we please focus on the Silverbacks, we need to get ready to-"

Luna sighed as Scrivener Blooms held up a hoof, interrupting quietly: "Antares, calm down, okay? Yes, this is important, and it's good that you found out. But Celestia has had Silverbacks dissected before, with no mire or anything found in their system. We'll look into it, though, and if Shiny can tell us more, we can figure this out together. It's good that you took the initiative but there's not much more we can do right now, is there? Don't rush."

The unicorn gritted his teeth as his eyes traced over his parents, seeing... almost pity for him, and worry, and... "I'm not a foal! I... I'm going to go help catch the goddamn bugs and prove it!"

"Antares!" Luna shouted, but the young stallion had already spun around and shoved his way past the mechanical pony, Shiny wincing and looking over his shoulder as the stallion charged out the door. Then he slowly looked back towards Scrivener and Luna as the sapphire mare cursed under her breath and the charcoal stallion sighed quietly, but the mare muttered: "Nay, 'tis... 'tis fine, Scrivener. Antares knows with his head that there's nothing further for us to do, but I understand the heart's desire to take action all the same."

There was silence for a few moments, and then the mare glared at the Clockwork Pony, and Shiny winced backwards a bit as Luna said moodily: "But this is thy fault. What was my son talking about, that 'twas filled with mire? That thou told him the insects were slaves of the Replicants?"

"Mire pony hive make them." Shiny said awkwardly, and Luna and Scrivener both stared at Shiny before he smiled weakly and reached up to rub slowly at his throat, trying to explain: "Word scramble runaround not inferred."

"Remember, Cowlick said it would take time for his vocabulary to get back to normal." Twilight Sparkle said softly as she emerged from the kitchen, carrying a tray loaded with four coffees, and the violet mare smiled over at Shiny as his eyes focused on her immediately, slowly tilting his head. "I... I poured a cup for Antares, but since he took off you can have it, Shining Armor."

"Twilight!" Shiny leapt forwards, shoving past Luna, and Twilight winced and barely managed to put the tray aside as the mechanical stallion grabbed her shoulders, then laughed in disbelief before he shook her wildly, a bright smile spreading across his face. "Twili! Twili!"

She blushed quietly, tilting her face away, but the mechanical stallion reached up and grasped her cheeks gently, turning her back towards him as he smiled happily... but then it slowly faded as the Lich only looked up at him silently, and he asked quietly, almost pleadingly: "Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yes, I am... but I'm not your Twilight, Shining Armor. I'm not your little sister..." Twilight hesitated... and then she smiled faintly before carefully reaching up and stripping off her thick turtleneck sweater, revealing the stitching that covered her body as well as her collar, as her wings flapped slowly once.

Shining Armor stumbled backwards, and then he shook his head weakly before nervously, almost fearfully reaching up to touch the stitching over her breast. Twilight only smiled faintly, closing her eyes and bowing her head forwards as she said softly: "I'm sorry. I never had a big brother in my life... you never existed on this world, any more than Cadence did."

"Cadence... love..." Shiny whispered, and then the mechanical stallion dropped his head and hoof, trembling once before he said weakly, as the Lich flushed and realized she'd said too much, too late: "Big brother best friend... forever..."

Twilight only looked at him silently, then she stepped forwards and silently embraced the mechanical stallion, and he stiffened a bit against her before a tremor ran through his steel frame. Then he reached up and squeezed her tightly against his body, dropping his head forwards and shuddering violently as tears spilled down his cheeks. He rasped breath in and out, Clockwork Pony clinging to Lich as she gazed silently past him and Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild, who could both only stand and give them time.

And yet even all the time in the world wouldn't be long enough for Shining Armor, as he sobbed quietly once as the memories flooded back through the mechanical stallion's mind, and all he could do was cling to the Twilight who wasn't his sister for some faint comfort, amidst an ocean of pain he found himself shipwrecked in, in a stale steel body, in a world not his own.


	28. Looking For The Lost

Chapter Twenty Five: Looking For The Lost

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna strapped on the last of her armor, smiling slightly despite herself at the modifications Sleipnir had put on it as the stallion stepped forwards to help tighten the armor over her back, adjusting several belts that were there partly for ornamental purpose, and partly to help hold shaped metal plates in place... but mostly because each belt was inscribed with a prayer in runes, and Sleipnir firmly believed these would lend Luna strength in her times of greatest need. And if not in physical defense, than in the power that faith in the old ways would provide.

Sleipnir had added wing bracers to the design of her armor, and the lightweight metal fit perfectly: she could barely feel them as she flapped, furled, and twisted with the shifting of her wings, the stacked metal plates clicking quietly but shifting in perfect harmony with her movements. He had also fortified her body armor, and added a layer made from a variety of plant petals into the fabric insulation beneath her armor: it not only helped cushion her body, but Sleipnir had also used plants that were toxic to demons.

Luna rolled her head on her shoulders, her helm glinting as she smiled slightly: Sleipnir had also gone ahead and added a crown of thorns to this, making her look even more imposing as the stallion said kindly: "Now, remember, little sister. Armor is to protect the body. It is not to make thy body a living weapon with which to smash things."

"Liar!" Luna replied cheerfully, and then she winked up at him before smiling over at Scrivener Blooms, who was carefully fitting on his vambraces on the other side of the library, the rest of his dark armor glinting over his body. "Besides, fear not. I always have my husband to pick up and smash things with."

"Now, sister, in the old days those who abused their mares were shunned and often strung up to be beaten themselves." Sleipnir chastised kindly, and Luna laughed as Scrivener sighed and rolled his eyes, before the enormous chestnut earth pony nodded firmly as he glanced over the stallion. "I am relieved to see thou wears thy armor so well, though, brother. With what I had to add to my sister's gear, I fear that I was not able to make the best of modifications to thine own equipment."

"That's perfectly fine, Sleipnir. Honestly, it feels more comfortable now than it ever has in the past." Scrivener replied with a slight smile, rolling his shoulders as he added mildly: "Besides, I can actually feel the inner padding now. Before Luna always used to tell that under-layers were for sissies."

"Well, that is my little sister. Cutting corners and making those around her suffer a little more than 'tis strictly necessary." Sleipnir winked, and Luna huffed and slapped a hoof at him before the stallion nodded firmly once and glanced fondly around at the shelves of books that lined the walls. "'Tis very nice here. And it smells of big sister, does it not?"

Luna snorted in amusement at this, saying dryly: "And congratulations, brother. Thou hast finally succeeded in making a more disturbing comment than the day thou licked a toad and declared: 'it tastes like thee, Luna!'"

The enormous earth pony only huffed in response as Scrivener slowly rubbed at his face, and then the stallion softened a little before asking gently: "If I may though, my family... what of Antares? How is he fairing these days?"

"He's been a little distant." Scrivener admitted after a moment with a slow nod, and Luna sighed quietly as the charcoal stallion approached, continuing quietly: "I guess neither Luna or me can really blame him either, you know? We both know what it's like to be in that... gotta do something mode, even when there's nothing you can really do. We both know how that can overwhelm your own senses, and well... I guess..."

"We do treat him as a child sometimes. But 'tis hard, is it not? How does thou fare so well with Aphrodisia, Sleipnir, thou hast always been... always been so good with her!" Luna said almost desperately, looking up her big brother, and Sleipnir only smiled and shrugged slowly.

He looked thoughtfully up towards the ceiling, then returned his eyes to his younger sibling and reached up to touch her shoulder, saying honestly: "Sister, I am not the greatest father in the world. I am only blessed that my phoenix is there to right my wrongs, and aid sweet Aphrodisia in her path. That she also has role models in my beloved siblings and her most-loved cousin Antares, to her whom is no distant relative but a big brother, just like I am yours and Celestia is my big sister." He paused, then added with a wink: "Although sometimes she is like my big brother too, aye.

"Besides, Aphrodisia has the patience of her mother and mine own childishness... and before thou goes and says that my phoenix is anything but the epitome of patience, think on this: she lives and works every day with me." Sleipnir reached up and touched his own chest, looking serious. "And does thou not remember how often Celestia would threaten to throw me from high places?"

"I also remember how often she tossed thou through windows and walls and other solid objects to try and get a moment of peace from thee. Sometimes 'twas quite spectacular, such as when she threw thee into that grand fountain in front of the Baron's castle and thou destroyed the entire thing." Luna remarked in a warmer voice, and Sleipnir nodded agreeably with a cheerful smile as Scrivener laughed and shook his head slowly. "Aye. I know... I know that 'tis different. And I know that Aphrodisia cherishes her childhood, while Antares... Antares both yearns to have his years back, but is also an accomplished adult. And in my selfishness, it is... hard to let go of time lost."

Sleipnir only nodded slowly at this, then he said gently: "Aye, but if thou chases the past for too long, my little sister, thou shall fail to ever reach the future. And there are always more years and more accomplishments to be garnered in the future than to be celebrated in the past. Nostalgia is meant only to last for a lazy afternoon or whilst whittling away time with old comrades... 'tis not meant to replace the present and what is yet to be."

"Thou art florid." Luna grumbled, but she nodded all the same with a tired sigh. "I know though, I do... and I think that is part of what is most maddening about the whole accursed thing. I know better, and yet all the same, cannot strive to force myself to do better, does thou understand?"

"All too well, little sister. All too well." Sleipnir said kindly, and then he smiled before adding softly: "'Tis good of thee to leave Twilight Sparkle here, though. I think 'twill be best for all concerned... it will help soften the pain for Antares, 'twill be easier on Burning Desire, and most of all it gives me a sweet mare to pursue and attempt to woo away from thee both, as my phoenix tells me I become unbearably clingy when my little sister is off fighting the fight without me."

"Aye, I believe she is with Antares right now, as a matter of fact." Luna smiled slightly, before glancing over at Scrivener Blooms and winking at the stallion. "But thou may attempt all thou likes, Sleipnir, but Twilight is wonderfully attached to us, and thinks thou art rather... stupid."

"Oh, yes, but how many mares have thought such about me, and I have stolen them away from politicians and heroes and Barons?" Sleipnir grinned and winked back, and Luna laughed as he added cheerfully: "Why, think of all the running we had to do when I seduced the Baron's daughter! I would say he overreacted, but... I suppose as I had his wife on mine other side and we were in his marriage bed... the mess was a little of mine own making."

Sleipnir paused, then giggled at this as Scrivener remarked wryly: "You know, it's funny, Sleipnir. I think you're just about the only stallion in the world who can actually get away with letting his lower brain run his entire life and live to brag about it."

"'Tis because I am very pretty, Scrivener Blooms. Pretty things can get away with so much more than that which is not." Sleipnir replied easily, and Scrivener sighed before the enormous stallion winked as Luna began to turn towards the doorway. "Wait now, wait. I have another gift for thee, little sister, to help speed thee on thy way."

Luna and Scrivener both turned curiously as Sleipnir turned and hurried down the hall, and the two ponies traded a look before the jovial stallion returned a moment later with a wide grin. And Luna's eyes widened in delight as her big brother dropped a thick, black quiver filled with narrow wooden javelins... and strapped next to this quiver, narrow blade covered by a thin sheath, was a long metal spear. "What delights are these?"

"See for thyself." Sleipnir grinned as he leaned down and suddenly yanked a javelin free from the sheath before slinging it easily at her, but Luna only laughed and flicked her horn sharply upwards, deflecting the short spear into the air. It spun high through the library before falling, and Luna caught it in a telekinetic grip as she marveled over the design. Simple and streamlined, perfectly balanced with a four-pronged, barbed tip of... "'Tis silver, but dipped and coated in mercury, which the marvelous engineer Cowlick procured for me in great supply. It should make even a Destroyer such as thou art going to face cringe in terror."

"And if she fails to cower, then the bite of this weapon should be more than sufficient for the job. Thou hast my thanks, brother... but pray tell, the spear..."

"Only a simple weapon, little sister." Sleipnir smiled as Luna approached, the stallion pulling the polearm carefully free and holding it up as Luna slipped the javelin back into the quiver, then took the long spear and whistled quietly at how the metal glowed brightly in reaction to her telekinetic hold alone. "'Tis no _Andlitstingar_, but 'twill do for now, I think. 'Tis a conductor spear, like Celestia had thee train with in the old days."

"Perfect." Luna grinned slowly, her eyes glinting: it was a weapon designed to focus her magic energy the same way she could focus it into her horn to increase its damage potential. Normally a weapon she focused too much energy into would quickly become brittle, break, or possibly explode... but a spear like this... "Thou hast been too generous, Sleipnir!"

Luna spun the spear once above her head, then slipped it quickly back into the half-sheath built into the javelin quiver, giving a warm smile to her older sibling. He only shrugged and smiled, and then the two siblings stepped forwards and shared a fierce embrace for a few moments as she murmured softly: "Thou hast my thanks. Thou hast all the thanks and love in the world I can give thee, Sleipnir."

"Nay, little sister, this is merely what siblings do. I must outfit thee as best as I can, after all... I must always be there to help thee face the world. Even when I am not included in thy wretched plans and fun." Sleipnir winked as they drew apart, then he nodded firmly before stepping towards Scrivener: the charcoal stallion wheezed loudly as he was picked up a tight hug, but managed to awkwardly pat Sleipnir on the back a few times before the enormous earth pony put him down with a benevolent smile. "Excellent... excellent, my friends, my family! Now, thou must both promise me one thing: thou shall take care of each other, and come back intact with both demons."

Luna and Scrivener both only smiled amusedly up at the stallion, but when the chestnut giant looked at them both pointedly, Luna laughed and shook her head, asking mildly: "What, does thou expect us to abandon Burning Desire somewhere? Nay, he is a good friend, thou great oaf. How dare thee think so little of us!"

"I do not think that at all." Sleipnir said gently, and then he smiled faintly and said softly: "Even if Burning Desire is wrong, and thou cannot win the loyalty of the Destroyer... do not kill her, Luna. Show her mercy, my sweet little sister, and bring the demon back to Ponyville. Promise me this, and that thou shan't kill her, no matter what."

"I... I promise, Sleipnir. But thou must tell me why thou asks this curious request." Luna cocked her head with interest and sharp attention, looking up as the earth pony reached up and gently touched her shoulder.

"Because like Burning Desire, I am a big brother. And thus I know he asks this favor of thee with the intent to save his sibling... and as a big brother, I know what he risks, and what he fears the end of the journey could hold, but I can only imagine the pain he would feel if he led two ponies he must clearly have such great respect for to his sister... only for them to kill her." Sleipnir said gently, and Luna nodded slowly before the stallion smiled softly. "But I know now that thou shan't. And I know that even if the poor wretch has lost her mind, still we shall save her."

"We shall." Luna said firmly, stomping a hoof, and then she and Sleipnir both reached up quickly, seizing one another's hooves and squeezing firmly as they smiled into each other's eyes. "Again, brother, I must thank thee. Thou art always there to help guide me."

Sleipnir only gave a shrug and a grin, then stepped out of the way as Luna's horn glowed and lifted the spear and javelin quiver. She slipped these carefully onto her side to latch against her armor, then nodded firmly as she shifted back and forth while Sleipnir automatically stepped forwards to double-check everything was as tight as possible.

Then the two stepped apart and bowed their heads to each other as Scrivener rolled his shoulders slowly, loosening himself up. But the three paused for a moment longer, only looking at the door before the charcoal stallion said hesitantly: "Try and... try and take care of Shiny while we're gone, okay? He's spending a lot of time with Twilight right now, but I think he might need... your kind of touch."

"He likes stallions, not mares?" Sleipnir asked curiously, and Scrivener sighed tiredly before the enormous chestnut earth pony grinned widely. "Fear not little brother, I know just what must be done. I shall get him drunk."

"Nay, that won't work." Luna shook her head, and Sleipnir frowned curiously before the sapphire mare glanced over at Scrivener Blooms, gesturing at him a few times. "Explain it, poet, I do not know half the terms Cowlick used."

Scrivener rolled his eyes, then he said after a moment: "Turns out that Shiny doesn't really have a stomach. He can eat and drink stuff but it just kind of... sits inside him. So Cowlick had to basically flush it all out of his system. I think that's a big part of why he's so miserable right now... I mean, imagine being... feeling like you're nothing more than a machine or a... a puppet."

He stopped, looking down at his own hoof as he thought silently about how often he felt that way, but he still could do normal things. He could eat, and sleep and dream, and had all kinds of thoughts both good and bad and do... pretty much everything else a normal stallion could do. More, even. In a way... he was lucky, even now.

Luna was looking at him softly, as Sleipnir shook his head slowly and murmured: "Poor wretch. Then I shan't get him drunk, but I shall still endeavor to find something he and I can enjoy. Or perhaps I shall just make him angry. I am very good at fixing problems through anger, too."

The winged unicorn only rolled her eyes with a look of mild amusement, then she turned towards the door leading out of the library and flicked her horn easily, knocking it open as she called over her shoulder: "Come, Scrivener, let us leave Sleipnir to muse upon all the ways he can make a problem worse."

Sleipnir huffed as Scrivener only shrugged a little and followed quickly after the sapphire mare, the enormous earth pony striding along last. It was bright and warm in the square, and Luna looked thoughtfully up at the calm blue sky above as she remarked thoughtfully: "'Tis funny, Scrivy. In the past, demons did all their business during my gorgeous night. Now, we will be traveling with a demon in naked daylight."

"Yeah, well, Ponyville is... special." Scrivener said softly, and Luna nodded a few times in agreement before they both glanced to the side and smiled a little at the sight of Twilight, Shining Armor, Antares, and Burning Desire all approaching. "Looks like we have good timing."

"Or they do, aye. One or the other." Luna agreed, and the stallion gave her an amused look before they both turned towards the quartet, and the winged unicorn asked quietly: "So, art thou ready to go, Burning Desire? Does thou have everything necessary?"

Burning Desire smiled and nodded, answering awkwardly: "I think so, except maybe for my courage, of course. But that's always been in pretty short supply."

He laughed lamely, then nodded quickly and cleared his throat as Twilight added: "We set up a room at the house with a summoning circle using that Curse Jar you gave Antares, and we're going to keep it stocked with everything you could need."

Luna grunted and nodded, then she and Scrivener both looked at Antares as he cleared his throat before raising his head and saying awkwardly: "Good luck to... you know, all of you. I know... I mean, I know you're going to do... good."

He halted, looking lame, then shook his head hurriedly and mumbled: "And I really am... sorry about everything. I'm not going to let my nerves or anything else get the better of me, okay?"

Luna smiled softly, and Scrivener nodded with a quiet laugh. "I know you'll do fine, Antares. Thanks for coming to see us off, we really appreciate it. You and Shiny better both make sure Twilight doesn't stress herself out too much too, and if Celestia gets back from Canterlot, tell her to send us a message."

Antares nodded firmly as Shining Armor glanced up with a faint smile, the mechanical stallion nodding a little as well: his speech hadn't improved that much, but Cowlick said part of that was because he was no longer putting much time and effort into trying to improve. Not that anypony could blame the stallion for being in a slump, all things considered.

Scrivener and Luna studied the Clockwork Pony for a few moments: he had done a good job of earning their trust so far, and only Antares had ever seen him exert any of his powers, but Cowlick was being careful. He still had only half his power cells running, but no one thought it was because Cowlick was afraid of what he might do with more energy. At least, not what he might do to others, with the current mental state of the mechanical stallion.

Finally, Burning Desire cleared his throat loudly and stepped forwards, asking lamely: "Well, shall we get going, then? I already asked a friend to run ahead and mark a place for us to portal to. I'm not very good at long-range jumps, so we'll have to rest afterwards, but... I figure you two will want to get a lay of the land and all that, and we'll have to find the entrance to Morning Glory's lair and everything."

"Nervous?" Luna asked mildly, and Burning Desire gave her a flat look before the sapphire mare grinned wryly. "Fear not, demon. We shall find thy sister and save her, one way or another. And we shall do it without sacrificing thee unless completely necessary."

"Well doesn't that just light my fire?" Burning Desire intoned wryly, and then he sighed and nodded before smiling faintly over at Twilight. The Lich gazed at him softly, and then the demon winked at her before tilting his cheek towards her and asking: "For luck?"

Twilight Sparkle sighed and rolled her eyes, then she leaned in and gently kissed his cheek with a small smile, looking amused despite herself. Burning Desire's mane and tail flared up as he leaned away and nodded firmly once, and Antares said quietly: "Hey, don't get yourself hurt or anything, okay? Apps will be mad as hell."

"Don't worry about me. I plan to safely hide behind your mother and father this entire journey." Burning Desire replied easily, and Sleipnir snorted in amusement as Antares and Twilight both only rolled their eyes. Then Burning Desire turned, his horn beginning to glow red as he closed his eyes and murmured: "But let's see..."

Luna and Scrivener both watched as the demon focused his magic, and even Shining Armor glanced up, pulling out of his despair for a moment as reality rippled around the Passion. His fiery mane and tail both burned higher as his coat shifted and pulsed, and then he gritted his teeth as he snapped his horn upwards, then sliced firmly downwards, creating a burst of flames that fanned out to either side before transforming into a large, oval rip in reality.

The ring was wreathed with red fire, but it was like gazing through a window that looked out onto grassy hills, and a beautiful blue sea... but there was no time to question or admire it as Burning Desire said sharply: "Go through! I can't hold it for very long!"

Without hesitation, both Luna and Scrivener broke into a sprint, leaping into the portal and feeling pulses of incredible heat tear through their bodies before they both crashed out the other side, staggering and gasping for breath in shock at what they had both felt. Parts of their armor glowed with heat, and the muscles of both ponies ached, felt like they had just run across Equestria and back. But before either pony could catch their breath, a blast of flames burst through the portal, and Burning Desire was flung more than leapt onto the tall grasses, landing on his face with a yelp and skidding violently through the field they had ended up in before he rolled over and crashed painfully down on his back.

And behind them, the portal consumed itself in a whirling crimson blaze that dissolved into ashes and smoke, wafting lazily into the air as Burning Desire twitched a few times on his back, and Scrivener finally fell to the ground with a groan as Luna dropped her head forwards, asking in a wheeze: "What treachery... is this..."

"Oh, by ruddy-faced Hel... I'm a lot more out of practice than I thought I was..." Burning Desire mumbled, shaking his head out slowly as his mane and tail burned low, his body graying slightly as he breathed slowly in and out through his mouth. Then he blinked owlishly as he gazed up at the sky, frowning a little as he asked uneasily: "Did I... did I create a time distortion?"

"No, idiot..." Luna grumbled, shaking herself briskly out as she straightened, then cracked her back loudly through her armor as she gazed over her shoulder... and smiled despite herself, mood lightening as she murmured: "'Tis about three hours later here than home, 'tis a different time zone, that is all. We are on the coast, Burning Desire, thy portal worked. Not magnificently, perhaps, but... satisfactorily enough."

Burning Desire blinked, staring through the tall grasses around his face before he rolled up to his hooves, staggering with a groan that turned into a laugh when he stared out with amazement down the rough-hewn slope in the distance, past a well-traveled dirt road, a few small shacks, and an expansive, gorgeous beach at the... "The ocean! Oh darling ocean, there you are!"

Luna and Scrivener both stared at the demon as he laughed loudly again, running forwards... and promptly tripping over his own hooves to fall on his face and skid several feet down the narrow slope on his stomach. Both ponies traded dry looks, and then the charcoal stallion carefully crawled to his hooves even as Burning Desire simply smiled from where he was now laying, saying warmly: "Perhaps this will sound a little silly coming from a fire demon like me... but oh, I've always loved the ocean. Her beauty, her majesty, her unknown depths and uncharted waters and how her temper can change in a moment from calm and gentle to wild and furious... she reminds me of Morning Glory."

"Thy sister is an ocean." Luna said flatly, and Burning Desire nodded childishly a few times before he began to crawl to his hooves, but the sapphire mare quickly strode forwards and stomped down on his back, making him yelp and wince. "Wait a moment, demon, before thou goes lunging off like an idiot. Let me remind thou that the further from Canterlot and Ponyville we are, the less tolerant of demons ponies become. Especially in places the border on the uncivilized reaches, where wild and disloyal demons hide and prey upon Equestrians."

"Okay, you have a point. I have just the solution." Burning Desire said in a chipper voice, and Luna winced and drew back as the demon burst apart into flames beneath her hoof, the pillar of fire wreathing up and coalescing into the shape of a crimson firebird, which fluttered quickly down and landed neatly on her helm.

Burning Desire spread his wings, saying cheerfully: "Ta-da! Or, oh, wait, no, this is a little more suiting..." He cleared his throat, then trilled a series of notes from his beak as Luna only glared moodily through the tailfeathers covering her face, and Scrivener cleared his throat loudly, covering his muzzle with one hoof to hide a grin.

"Idiot." Luna muttered finally, and then she grimaced when Burning Desire scuttled quickly around on her head so he could lean down and peer invertedly into her eyes, as the sapphire mare scowled back at him. "'Tis a cute enough polymorph, but thou shall still be easily detected like this."

"Oh, don't worry about me, Luna, I'll be fine. Besides, we're not going to be heading into any mortal settlements or anything, yes?" Burning Desire cocked his head with a wink, and Luna grunted and nodded after a moment before beginning to study their surroundings, even as the firebird mused out loud: "Now... I think our first order of business should be to find my demon friend around here, and let her know that we've arrived intact. Second of all, we should set up camp somewhere and rest for a few hours. Third, we find my sister and convince her one way or another to help us. Fourth, we trade stories and anecdotes until we're all the best of friends, and come the morning, fifth, we head back to Ponyville, victorious!"

"Thanks for laying out a plan that absolutely isn't going to happen, Burning Desire." Scrivener remarked, and the firebird huffed at the charcoal stallion as Luna grinned slightly to herself. The earth pony approached the sapphire mare's side curiously, tilting his head towards her as she looked meditatively back and forth, and then he asked quietly: "What is it?"

"Nothing serious so far." Luna replied after a moment, shaking her head slowly as her eyes roved back and forth: the shacks below were ramshackle and abandoned: to their left and down the straight stretch of road, she thought she could see the walls of a port city, while to the right the road curved and twisted, following the coastline, and the sloped hills they stood on eventually became towering and impassible cliffs instead of a steep but climbable grade like they stood near. "But there is a sense of demonic reside in the air, aye. Although thy friend appears to be long gone."

"She'll catch up to us. I know she will." Burning Desire shook his head, and then the firebird fluttered his wings once before he glanced over at Scrivener, then quickly fluttered from Luna's helmet to the dragon-horned helm covering the stallion's head, even as he apologized: "Sorry, yours looks better for my little bird feet. And I want to be away from all the sharp objects."

"You know I ram into things with my head, right?" Scrivener asked mildly, but Burning Desire only spread his wings pointedly, and Scrivener sighed dryly, muttering: "Some mighty first tier demon you are, really."

"I am a mighty first tier demon!" Burning Desire argued, as Luna started down the slope and Scrivener followed, before the firebird smoothed down his feathers and mumbled: "I'm as nasty as any Wrath demon, you better believe it, when my emotions are properly riled. I become a tiger, fierce, raging, grr." He growled to accent this, raising his wings threateningly before letting them drop as he finished lamely: "But all tigers start life as kittens, that's all."

"And some of them never stop being kittens." Scrivener said mildly, and then he sighed and added finally: "But then again, if I could trade powers with you, I probably would. Being able to actually run away from battle instead of having to run headlong into it? Not getting regularly kicked, bludgeoned, beaten, clawed, pummeled-"

"Oh shut up, thou art both giant foals. Idiot stallions." Luna grumbled, and Scrivener and Burning Desire both shrugged lamely as they reached the road, before Luna frowned and turned towards a stained patch of grasses, striding slowly towards this and leaning down to study it as she murmured: "Perhaps we are closer than I expected. Blood was shed here. Much blood."

Burning Desire winced as Scrivener looked at her quietly, and Luna glanced up, the two trading thoughts and images back and forth between themselves, feeling out each other's emotions and tossing possibilities back and forth before they settled on what was unfortunately the most likely cause: something large had been torn apart and consumed or drained of blood.

The two ponies shifted as they looked back and forth, searching for any other signs of violence, before Luna glanced up at Burning Desire and murmured: "Take to the air, demon, and scan the coast. Scrivener Blooms and I shall begin heading down the road, to see what is to be seen. This is... messy, though, and that is not a good sign."

"Maybe it wasn't Morning Glory. She was never sloppy..." Burning Desire said apprehensively, and then the firebird shook himself out hurriedly before sighing and nodding one, leaping upwards and flying into the sky as Luna smiled faintly up after the demon, and Scrivener Blooms glanced nervously back at the bloodstained grasses.

For a few moments, the two only stood in silence, and then Luna shook her head before gesturing at Scrivener and turning down the road, striding in the opposite direction of the port city they had glimpsed. The stallion fell in pace beside her, both glancing back and forth, but feeling out the area around them with their other senses as much as their minds, looking for any clues to what was going on in this territory as they shared the occasional nervous thought with one another.

After ten minutes of walking down the road, Burning Desire swooped down and rejoined them, landing on Scrivener's horned helm and taking a moment to settle himself before he muttered: "No signs of anyone around at all... when I used to live out here, this was a busy, thriving little place. Constantly ponies on the road."

"Well, it has been a thousand years, and these are different ponies than thou knew. That does not entirely surprise me, nor point to malice... but aye, 'tis suspicious all the same." Luna muttered, looking apprehensively back and forth. "Did thou see the Destroyer's lair?"

"I can't see or sense my sister anywhere." Burning Desire replied after a moment, putting a bit of extra emphasis on the word 'sister.' Then he looked nervously back and forth, adding awkwardly: "But if she's been up here for a while... well, she'll undoubtedly know the terrain much better than I do. After all, even when I lived here, I never really knew the area that well... most of my time was spent wandering the city or cooped up in my mansion with my harem of mares."

"Thy harem of mares. Wonderful." Luna muttered, but she sounded more amused and perhaps a tiny bit more jealous than exasperated, as Scrivener glanced mildly up at the firebird sitting on one horn of his helm. "So 'tis true then. Thou traded thy soul away for cheap floozies?"

"Hey, my sister was one of those floozies!" Burning Desire said grumpily, and then he paused and winced a little, rubbing awkwardly at his face with a wing. "Well, perhaps that came out a little... more perverted than intended. But honestly, please, Lady Luna. Morning Glory is my little sister. I failed to save Radiant Beacon and I know that I'll never see my other sister again either, but I can... I have to at least do everything in my power to try and save her. Morning Glory to me was like your family to you... everything and all that I have."

"Well, sister or not, you remember we're going to have to beat her up, right?" Scrivener asked mildly, and Burning Desire favored the charcoal stallion with a dry look, making him clear his throat and shrug a bit as he glanced back up at the firebird as best he could. "Well, you know. It's true."

"Yes, I'm well aware, Scrivener Blooms. I'm trying to think of this as doing Morning Glory a favor, though... she always did like to fight, after all, and I do want to do whatever it takes to save her." Burning Desire stopped, then he sighed a little, the bird looking up and continuing wryly: "I never did understand you fighting types, though. Taking such enjoyment out of beating each other. Why, the only beating I've ever enjoyed is beat-"

"Let's not finish that sentence." Scrivener muttered, even as Luna grinned widely and looked amusedly up at the firebird, before the charcoal stallion added awkwardly: "And... I mean... I dunno, it's hard to describe. It's not like I go out looking for fights or... you know..."

Luna leaned over and gently nudged her husband as he fell into awkward mumbling, and then the sapphire mare said kindly: "Enough, Scrivy, the demon is not casting derision towards either of us. And thou does not need be ashamed of... thy urges, any more than I do. All thou hast done is... made the very best thou can of what thou hast been given, after all."

Scrivener nodded awkwardly a few times, and then Burning Desire glanced up and murmured quietly: "Wait, stop up ahead, by that signpost."

Both ponies frowned curiously before turning their eyes ahead to an old wooden post jutting from the ground, speckled and worn down by the briny winds. They approached it, and Burning Desire hopped carefully over Scrivener's helm before he flapped his wings firmly once, and in the gust of hot wind that followed, runes glowed into life over the wood, the firebird clicking his tongue with a laugh. "Excellent! See? I knew she wouldn't let us down!"

Luna and Scrivener both leaned forwards with surprise, and while the stallion couldn't read the runes, the sapphire mare was able to quickly decipher them: they were simple directions, pointing the way forwards. The real trick, though... "How did thou hide them from our senses?"

"Oh come now, Luna, you aren't so arrogant to think you know all the tricks of us demons, are you?" Burning Desire asked comfortably, and then he winked over at the mare when she glowered up at him. "Now darling, there's no need to mar your face with anger, even if it does give you a radiance of a different sort. You might be able to detect demonic residue, but our senses work a little differently than yours... for example, I can smell the purifiers your armor's been insulated with, it's a very sweet smell to me. Just like I can see shapes drawn by moon coral like neon lights, while you can't."

"Wonderful." Luna said wryly, and then she huffed a bit, narrowing her eyes at the glowing rune and noting the faint white scratches now that she knew what she was looking for. "Aye, now I see. 'Tis like a chalk, is it? Funny, that I have never heard of moon coral before."

"It's a rare coral that lights up at night, favored by the sea demons. Hevatica would know all about it." Burning Desire replied easily, and when Luna and Scrivener both looked up with interest, the firebird smiled and nodded a few times, furling his wings. "Well yes, of course that's my friend, the one helping me out. I only have a few friends, you know."

"Aye, but I hope we are all good ones." Luna said softly, before she turned to begin down the road again as Burning Desire gazed at her warmly. Scrivener followed the sapphire mare after a moment, as Luna added thoughtfully: "I could simply skip this whole charade and call Hevatica to us... but as she has always been loyal and eager to please, I fear something must have happened if she is keeping at a distance. So let us tread carefully."

"Morning Glory seems to hunt and kill demons that get her attention... I don't really blame Hevatica for not leaping out to find us." Burning Desire said quietly, glancing back and forth with a small smile. "The good news is that even if Morning Glory has mastered suppressing her presence, I should still be able to sense her when she's close... not just because she's family, but because like me, she has a piece of Magister's power."

"Magister... a demon lord. Tell me about him." Luna invited gently, and Burning Desire looked surprised... but then the firebird nodded almost eagerly before beginning to talk.

He started a little awkwardly, but once he got going, he didn't slow or stop: it was like he'd been waiting for all the time he'd been alive for somepony to ask this question, and now he was pouring out his heart and soul. But the emotion he put into talking about what was clearly his life's work made the subject all the more fascinating, and what he talked about was plenty interesting to begin with.

Duke Magister had been one of the few remaining Lords of Helheim from the Beginning Days, when Helheim had existed only as a terrible, icy abyss at the center of Niflheim, which Hel had ruled over from her frozen throne. These days, Helheim was much more than that: its aggressive expansion had completely taken over the rest of Niflheim, and moreover, the endless icy reaches had been divided up into countless 'slices,' which were all linked to different layers of Midgard above and kept separated by nearly-impenetrable barriers of magic.

All of it was still administrated by Hel, who was hidden away in a pocket dimension deep beneath original Helheim, which was only accessible from certain slices of the icy wastes. Magister had apparently sat somewhere high up on Hel's council in the oldest days, serving as an adviser and in charge of dealing with rogue demons.

Magister had always believed that demons could overcome their nature, even live in harmony with mortals, and serve the purpose of punishing the wicked without resorting to endless torture and pointless destruction. Of course, the only reason that demons had listened to him and respected him in the slice of Helheim he had moved into after the forming of the Ninety-Nine Worlds, was because he was more than strong enough to crush any demons that attempted to do harm to him.

He had believed in atonement and redemption, however, and rarely killed: he had been a Pride demon, but what he had thought was the truest mark of strength was honor. Luna was surprised by it in spite of herself: she had never imagined that even among the old demon lords there had been people like Magister. Who, even outnumbered by demons who believed they couldn't fight their natures and really had no interest in even trying to, still continued to push against their instincts and believed in peace, harmony... that darkness had a purpose other than pain and destruction.

"It doesn't matter who we are born into being... we can be anyone. That's what Magister taught me, and... I never even met him. But I knew my mother, if only... briefly." Burning Desire smiled faintly, shaking his head as the ponies strode through the soft, warm sand of the beach, occasionally stepping around larger pieces of driftwood that had washed up along this dirty shore. "I like to think that he helped form who I am, though... that I can carry on his legacy, even if we never met. And how proud I think he'd be of where we've arrived, Luna! Look at Subterra... one day, I hope there's a thousand cities like it all across our world, and that creatures like us, beings of darkness who desire to balance, not destroy the day, outnumber all the monster and boogeyponies in the shadows."

Luna laughed quietly despite herself at this as they approached a small rowboat that had been overturned and propped up with two driftwood logs to form a rough lean-to sitting just about in the middle of the beach, and then the winged unicorn smiled warmly as a familiar Kelpie poked her head out from beneath it. "Mistress Luna, Lord Scrivener, and dear Burning Desire... I'm glad you found me so quickly."

"Hevatica, 'tis a pleasure to see thee here." Luna replied warmly, bowing her head towards the demon mare, who bowed politely back before the winged unicorn glanced back and forth and then asked in a quieter voice: "So I take it thou hast located the Destroyer?"

"I have, yes..." Hevatica hesitated, then looked from Scrivener to Luna before turning her eyes back towards Burning Desire with a faint smile. "Are you sure about this? Most demons forget their bonds... forget their families, and everything about their mortal lives. For you it's been different, for... for me it has been different. We are demons of longing, but your sister is a demon whose sole purpose is only to destroy..."

"But I believe even a Destroyer can find her place with us, Hevatica." Burning Desire replied quietly, smiling faintly as he closed his eyes. "She can become a protector. She can help us, put her Wrath to use in a way that will benefit the world, not harm it. And I know she hasn't forgotten me... if only because she wants to kill me, of course."

The Kelpie sighed and shook her head as Burning Desire shrugged with a wink, and then she returned her eyes to Luna, bowing her head politely. "Please be careful, Mistress Luna. It isn't my place to question you, but all the same... the Destroyer is a powerful and terrible foe, and it pains me that all I can offer is to wait here for you, and be here to help tend to your wounds when the battle is over."

Luna only smiled wryly and shrugged as Scrivener laughed a little, the charcoal stallion responding quietly: "It's fine, that's more than we're used to having anyway. Where is she? We probably won't go and challenge her yet, but...just so we have an idea of how far we have to travel."

"Not far." Hevatica stepped past them and pointed off in the distance, and Luna and Scrivener turned with surprise to look at a cavern that gaped out of the cliffs at the edge of the beach. The curving road was above these, meaning ponies likely regularly passed right above the Destroyer's lair... probably even stopped now and then near the cavern entrance. "It leads to a labyrinth of limestone caverns."

Scrivener and Luna both nodded slowly, studying the rocky maw before the sapphire mare said quietly: "Then let us rest and recuperate here, and when evening comes on, we shall make our attack. 'Tis good news for thee, though, Burning Desire... if thy sister lives with a road above her and does not make her victims pay a toll of life, then it means she still has her mind, or at least enough to know not to sour the hunt by killing outside her home."

Burning Desire smiled faintly, then he flitted off Scrivener's head before transforming back into a fiery stallion, shaking himself out briskly. There was silence for a moment, and then Hevatica smiled over at the demonic unicorn, saying quietly: "Let's make ourselves useful to our benefactors. Gather some firewood, Burning Desire, and I'll retrieve some fish for a meal."

Luna smiled a little at this, nodding gratefully as Burning shrugged a bit, then turned and headed down the beach as the Kelpie gave one last smile to the two ponies before striding towards the ocean. Scrivener and Luna, meanwhile, simply sat back and gazed off at the looming cliffs, studying the layout: the cavern, the road above, the tall peaks of stone past this, and the way the rocky, twisting and curling walls seemed to continue on almost forever, like the debris-littered beach.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener glanced over at the sapphire mare and asked quietly: "So what are you thinking?"

"That 'twill be difficult." Luna remarked after a moment, sighing and nodding slowly. "From what Burning Desire has told us, Morning Glory was a shieldmaiden in life, and a talented one at that. If she retains her mind, she will also likely retain the training she received, both as a mortal and as a demon. We will not be fighting a stupid, wild beast, but a tactician in her own territory. We will have to end the fight as quickly as possible."

Scrivener nodded slowly, and he and Luna shifted before the mare sighed a little and lowered her head moodily, studying the cavern entrance before she glanced at the javelin quiver at her side. "On the bright side, 'twill at least be difficult to kill her no matter how many of these thorns I stick into the wretched creature. So there is little need to hold back."

The stallion grunted, then he reached up and apprehensively rubbed at his helm, wondering silently if they were really prepared for this after all. They both remained silent even as they traded conversation between their minds, until Burning Desire returned with a load of driftwood that he set alight with a flick of his horn, and Hevatica joined them from the ocean a few minutes later with a rod of coral in her mouth, and four large fish hanging from this.

The ponies chatted a little with the demons as Hevatica roasted the fish over open flame with the natural ease of long practice, and she just as naturally passed the cooked, well-baked fish out to each of the ponies in turn. Scrivener held his own cooked fish between his hooves, looking slowly around at the others as they ate: both demons had a strange politeness about them, but no reserves about simply biting into the cooked fish, while Luna was munching loudly as her horn glowed now and then to yank small bones out of the meat and toss them aside.

Ponies... they were ponies, and yet they were not. They cooked the fish, but then simply ate it without any further preparation, no plates or knives or social etiquette... and that was without getting into the fact that ponies shouldn't have a taste for meat at all. Then again, he guessed that they all had their excuses: two of them were demons, Luna was Luna, and he was... him.

Scrivener brought the fish up to his muzzle and bit into it, savoring the taste even if he knew how strange, almost wrong this was. The meal was delicious, and both Luna and Scrivener were direly tempted by Hevatica's offer to get them seconds, but the sapphire mare sighed and refused gently, mumbling: "A small meal is good, but continue to feed me and I shall wobble into battle all bloated and slothy. And I do not wish to have that delicious meal forced out of me by a blow to my belly."

Luna poked absently at her own stomach, and Hevatica laughed quietly before the Kelpie smiled kindly between them, her eyes lingering towards Scrivener as she asked: "Then how about a massage, or any of the other pleasures I would be more than glad and willing to provide..."

"Now calm down, Hevatica. I have this awful feeling that if we get caught with our saddles off and playing stud, we'll all look up too late to see my sister and then two of us will be gelded and the other two will get Luna's javelins... well, bad things will happen to you mares, too." Burning Desire paused, then he smiled and winked over at the Kelpie. "Besides, those are all my usual lines."

Hevatica gave another gentle laugh, and Luna grunted as she looked towards the cavern before saying softly: "Aye. We should keep alert even while we rest... tell me, Hevatica, does thou know of any other entrances or exits, besides this one?"

"There are likely quite a few... tunnels that lead into the sea, tunnels that stretch out through the mountains, maybe even hidden passages with entrances just beneath the sand of the beach." The Kelpie shook her head before saying softly: "But I don't think she'll try to ambush or escape, Mistress Luna. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she already knew we were here."

Luna nodded slowly, looking down at the beach as Scrivener glanced over at the Kelpie, and she smiled at him warmly. He smiled awkwardly back after a moment, then asked finally: "You know, I've always been curious, about... why you've always been so good to us. I know that Kelpies are compassionate by nature... but..."

"Yes, we are. We are a wild demon that lives among forest and nature... but we still come from... certain beginnings, and possess certain desires, born naturally in the wild or not." Hevatica closed her eyes, laughing quietly as she reached up and touched her own chest gently. "I'm a young maiden by Kelpie standards, but... once, I had a suitor. We loved each other dearly, and we were very happy together, and I bore him a child. But... I lost my foal, and my husband and I couldn't look at one another without thinking of our failure to protect my poor, sweet Nephiros, and... so we went our separate ways."

Luna softened, gazing quietly over at the Kelpie as Scrivener shifted a bit, then finally said softly: "I'm sorry, Hevatica. I didn't mean to... bring that up or anything."

"No, it's fine. It's a bittersweet sorrow now, it was centuries ago." Hevatica closed her eyes and smiled faintly. "I was young and foolhardy, and thought I was safe with my sisters and brothers. But Nephiros, a young demon foal... it attracted nasty demons. Powerful demons. My siblings didn't stay to protect us when the monsters attacked, they fled in every direction, and my husband and I tried to run and... I dropped my baby. And before I could even turn around, he was swept up by the greedy demons, and..."

She broke off, then shook her head and said softly: "My husband dragged me away. It's funny, how the one thing I still haven't forgiven him for... it's that he didn't let me die with my baby. But I'm thankful too, you know. Because I survived, I have been able to live vicariously through many other mothers. Yourself, Fluttershy, others... I have felt their joys and their pains, both. And of course, I have friends, and new family now, and live to serve you and Scrivener. I have purpose. It will never replace sweet Nephiros, but it... gives me reason to continue. And hope that one day, my heart will mend."

She closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards, seaweed mane half-hiding her features before she smiled softly and gazed up tenderly as Luna and Scrivener looked across at her with compassion. "You are like no master I have ever served, no rulers I ever imagined. I question sometimes if you understand that you, Mistress Luna, are master, and we are all forsworn servants, whether you have released the initial bonds of loyalty over us or not... you listen to us. You take care of us. You feel for us. And perhaps because we are all creatures of emotion... your compassion, and tenderness, and how you hurt for us when we hurt... it gives us more strength than fear and pain and uncaring masters could ever provide for any of us."

Hevatica looked down, then gazed kindly over at Burning Desire, reaching up to touch his shoulder gently. "And you are like them, handsome Passion. It's why I think that in spite of how insane the idea of curing a Destroyer is... you'll manage it all the same. I'm only honored to be a part of this journey, even if my role is as minor as healer and scout. Please let me know if I can assist in any further way, though... I shall not hesitate to."

Both ponies nodded slowly as Burning Desire chuckled quietly, then reached back up and squeezed Hevatica's own shoulder, saying softly: "You're here with us, and my friend. We stand together, and that's more than I've ever been able to ask of anyone from my past, Hevatica."

Luna nodded with a grunt as Scrivener Blooms smiled a little, both ponies looking across the crackling fire towards the demons and feeling renewed confidence in themselves and their allies, their friends. Dark beginnings or not, no matter who or what they were, they were also unified and here to support one another... and standing together, they could take down any opponent that stood alone.


	29. Monsters

Chapter Twenty Six: Monsters

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna Brynhild led the way towards the cliffside cavern as the sun set slowly in the west, Burning Desire on one side and Scrivener Blooms on the other. It had been quiet for the last few hours, the only sign of life had been the occasional traveler along the road. They had rested, regained their strength, and Hevatica had promised to wait for them to either rejoin her at the camp or for them to call her, depending on how the battle fared.

The sapphire mare grimaced as they strode into the cavern, her eyes flicking back and forth: the moment she passed through the lip of the passage, she could smell sulfur, and feel demonic residue thrumming in the air. Burning Desire gritted his teeth and flinched as Scrivener licked his lips apprehensively, and there was silence for a few moments before the demonic unicorn muttered: "Well, that's probably an effective way to keep mortals out."

"Aye. Most would feel that chill and bolt in terror." Luna shook her head slowly, then she strode forwards, her starry tail sparking as her eyes looked sharply back and forth: the cavern split off into two tunnels, but the energies clearly grew more intense down the passage on the left, which twisted down into the earth. "Let us not keep Morning Glory waiting."

Scrivener and Burning both nodded, the stallions falling into pace on either side of the mare as Scrivener felt his dark blood reacting to the energy, almost bubbling in his veins as Luna began to breathe a little harder, her muscles flexing, dark thoughts twisting through her mind. Not of fear, no... she could feel the demonic powers working eagerly into her, strengthening her, exciting her bloodlust... and she had to wonder what exactly could be generating this level of concentrated demonic energy and keeping it under such tight control that it couldn't be felt even a step outside the maw of the cave, but inside...

She shivered once, breathing harder as Burning Desire's mane and tail glowed bright, coat shifting as he grimaced... but surprisingly, he was the one made the most uncomfortable by the energies, as he whispered: "We have to be careful... this kind of energy..."

"Aye, 'tis a sly trick, and I am eager to see how she did this. She will be even more powerful in this atmosphere... while a normal foe would be brought to their knees by the intensity alone..." Luna licked her teeth slowly, then shivered and shook her head hurriedly, keeping herself under control as she muttered: "No, no..."

_How quaint, but foolhardy. _Valthrudnir's voice murmured in Scrivener's mind, and the charcoal stallion grimaced a bit before the dragon continued disdainfully: _But ineffectual, except as a flytrap. A simple totem at the mouth of the cave would scare away most of you little crying ponies, while this demonic residue must work nicely to bait in gluttonous and greedy demons for her to fulfill her hungers, but more powerful foes will only be further strengthened by this aura. What is the point of boosting your own strength if you boost your enemy's, as well? It is a childish tactical error._

Scrivener blocked out the _Jötnar _as best he could, making a face before he frowned and looked over at Luna, but when Luna looked back, they traded emotions and images as sharply and crisply as ever. The demonic energies weren't interfering with their mental link, which meant it probably wasn't hiding any other auras or tricks... but considering the assumed nature of their opponent, perhaps Morning Glory _wanted _her opponents to be as strong as possible. If that was true...

They reached a fork in the twisting tunnel, but it wasn't hard to tell which way to go: a cave-in was visible at the end of one passage, and there were several broken pieces of... maybe a cart, like someone had dragged something through here without caring about how much damage they did to it. Luna studied these remains for a moment, then grunted and jerked her head to motion them onwards.

It was a simple path, and there was the distinct feeling of being led on by something... and of being watched, the deeper they went. As the walls around them became golden limestone, it became apparent that here and there tunnels had been enlarged, while others had been shorn up by timbers: more proof that Morning Glory still had her mind. A good sign for Burning Desire: a bad sign for the fight that they were about to get into.

Eventually, they strode out into an enormous, circular cavern. Torches burned on the walls, but the light they cast was feeble compared to the glowing radiance shining down from above, and Luna frowned as she strode over the stomped-smooth stone ground to try and peer into the light. Then her eyes widened in surprise as she realized the glow was being cast from enormous crystals that had been chained and hammered into the ceiling.

"Blood quartz..." Burning Desire whispered as he looked back and forth, and Luna and Scrivener realized there were smaller glowing stones laying around the edge of the circular cavern, their glow paler than the massive crystal formations above, but still outshining the torches on the wall. Burning Desire almost ran out of the tunnel to head towards a cluster of these, and then he skidded to a halt as Luna and Scrivener were knocked staggering by a blast of force from behind them.

They both spun around, snarling, before Luna's eyes locked on a line of runes that had appeared along the floor of the cave. They were glowing brightly, powering a thrumming barrier of force that barred their way back. It left only one way in and out of the cavern... but even as Burning Desire, Luna, and Scrivener all turned to face this remaining exit, they all already knew what was coming.

A tall unicorn mare strode calmly out of the narrow cut in the stone wall, her coat a pale pink shot through with streaks of black and ugly blue veins, her pale skin tight against her emaciated frame. Her mane was nothing but a few loose strings of golden hair, and her tail was just a flesh-colored whip, snapping back and forth as her eyes glowed with ivory, poisonous light, her long, bone-white horn surrounded by the same awful aura.

"Brother..." she whispered, and then she grinned slowly, her large, sharpened teeth glinting as hooves made of dark gray steel crunched loudly against the ground. "Brother... here I thought you were going to hide from me forever... and you brought me a gift, too, did you?"

"Morning Glory..." Burning Desire whispered, and then he trembled a little before hurriedly raising a hoof to Luna and Scrivener as they both dropped to ready positions. "Wait, let me talk to her!"

"Talk? Talk about what?" Morning Glory laughed harshly before she took another step forwards, breathing hard as she glared down at him furiously, and Burning Desire trembled: enormous or not, he cowered like a puppy under the wrathful gaze of the demon across from him, who was thin but terribly tall, terribly menacing. "How you let Cupidus puppet you? How you made mares slave to your will? How you made me, your own little sister, into a whore for your pleasure? Grovel all you like, Ardent, but I'm going to tear you limb-from-limb!"

"Morning, please... please, you're my little sister, and I love you. It doesn't have to be this way..." Burning Desire whispered, trembling a little as he straightened and looked across at her, before saying hurriedly as he gestured at Luna and Scrivener: "These are friends of mine, Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms, and-"

Morning Glory threw her head back and laughed, and Burning Desire quailed backwards before the Destroyer hissed: "Isn't that just like you, Ardent? After everything you failed to learn with Cupidus, I should have known you'd throw yourself at the hooves of a new master eagerly... and how could you resist the so-called Mistress of the Night? But still, I almost want to thank you."

The demon mare laughed quietly, turning her hungry gaze towards Scrivener and Luna as she whispered: "So you came to enslave me... and just like Cupidus, you use Ardent Desire as the bridge. But this time, things are different... I won't fall for treachery and I have no urge to waste time with talk. Luna Brynhild, I taste how eager you are to fight me... come and hurt me, if you can."

"Oh I can, demon, I can do that and more." Luna growled, and she and Scrivener both started forwards as Morning Glory laughed again, before the sapphire mare added coldly: "Fear not, Burning Desire. This is what we came here to do. We shall pummel her, but not to death. Only very close. Morning Glory, remember that this is the path of thine own choosing, and do not whine to me once I force thy prideful head to bow that I play too rough."

"Morning Glory? That is who I used to be, weak with concepts like 'mercy' and 'love.' Now I am Hollow Star, and I know only power, and only revenge!" The demonic mare laughed loudly once more, then her eyes blazed white with energy as she dropped forwards, horn sparking as she dropped to a ready position. "Fight hard, or I'll kill you slowly!"

Luna roared in response, feeling the demonic energy in the air only increasing her fury before she charged forwards with Scrivener following close behind, Burning Desire trembling and stumbling hurriedly backwards as the Destroyer's eyes blazed. She eagerly stepped forwards when Luna leapt at her, the demonic mare lashing her own horn down when Luna slashed hers upwards, and the two spires clashed in a burst of energy before the winged unicorn spread her wings and propelled herself backwards when Hollow Star parried her attack.

The Destroyer lashed her horn outwards, the narrow slash just missing Luna as she withdrew before Scrivener flung himself at the demon, but Hollow Star swung a hoof up and knocked him backwards, her gangly body surprisingly strong before she viciously slapped her front hoof outwards and knocked Scrivener crashing and rolling backwards. The demon began to pursue, but then cursed when Luna dove in towards her face, the horns of the two unicorns smashing against one-another's before Luna snarled and twisted her whole body into a vicious upwards slash, smashing Hollow Star reeling as her horn was knocked violently backwards.

Luna flipped her body with the movement, horn glowing brightly as she seized as many of the javelins in the quiver at her side as she could with telekinesis. As her body rotated, she yanked them free, leaving them suspended in the air in a straight line until she landed on the ground in a half-crouch, then snarled and snapped her horn forwards, sending the row of four javelins shooting straight ahead into Hollow Star just as the Destroyer managed to get her balance back and look down at Luna with surprise.

Fleshy thunks filled the air in quick, sharp succession as the four javelins tore deep into her, sending up thick bursts of blood and bone matter as they rammed through her head, her neck, and two tore deep into her breast. The Destroyer gasped loudly, crimson fluid spilling in rivers as her skin charred visibly around the wounds from the blessed weapons tearing into her, and one of her eyes had been all-but-disintegrated by the short spear standing like a grisly second horn through her skull, while another had pierced in one side of her neck and out the other.

Hollow Star gurgled for a moment, head twitching as she looked back and forth as she gaped stupidly, and Burning Desire trembled in shock, his own mouth working slowly in disbelief. Luna breathed hard, looking up at the Destroyer and feeling a shiver at what she had done, knowing the demonic essence had excited her rage but this... this was all purely of her own doing, as Scrivener slowly picked himself up, staring at the pierced demon.

Hollow Star's mouth slowly closed... then twisted into a cruel grin as she stopped swaying, steadying herself as she turned her head so her remaining eye could stare down at Luna... and the winged unicorn staggered backwards in shock as the Destroyer hissed in not pain, but excitement: "After so many years of waiting... do I finally have a worthy adversary?"

The javelins glowed white, and Luna's eyes widened before she leapt backwards with a curse as Hollow Star snapped her head back and laughed even as the javelins tore free from her body, shooting violently in all directions in thick sprays of crimson blood. Luna gritted her teeth, then looked up with a snarl of disbelief as the injuries rapidly healed, the reforming eye already locked on Luna as Hollow Star leaned down and rasped: "Can you do better?"

Luna snapped her horn to the side, ripping her spear free from where it was attached and leveling it at the demon's face, and Hollow Star's grin stretched wider before she reared back with a guttural growl. And Luna could only stare in horror as the demon's flesh bubbled, thick silver liquid gushing up out of her skin before hardening rapidly as golden flames burst into life over the Destroyer's skull and around her whiplike tail.

And in moments, Luna was staring at a gargantuan unicorn made of silver, overlaid plates of steel, thick and yet impossibly-flexible metal shaped like muscle that bulged and rolled with every movement, making her limbs like tree trunks and a body like a titanic warship. The plates that covered her were raised and sharpened, her back protected by a tortoise-like shell with razor-like ridges and tall, conical spikes, and her mane and tail were both composed of raging, golden flames. Her eye burned out of sockets in a mask that protected her face completely, four tall J-shaped horns framing her skull-like features as she grinned savagely down at the sapphire mare.

Luna snarled, then stabbed her spear forwards as it glowed brightly... and the winged unicorn's eyes widened in shock as a metal chain snapped down, catching and constricting the upper half of the weapon before ripping it free from Luna's telekinetic grip and tossing it away. The winged unicorn staggered, then shivered and stared in shock as three more chains rose up, clinking and twisting like tentacles through the air around Hollow Star as the Destroyer said softly: "You'll have to try harder than that, little pony."

The winged unicorn dropped and spread her wings, eyes blazing before she rocketed forwards, slamming herself viciously into Hollow Star's breast... only to ricochet painfully off with a grunt of shock, her eyes bulging in surprise as the Destroyer didn't so much as flinch. Instead, the demon responded by stepping forwards into a savage punch that sent Luna rocketing through the air, denting in her armor and sending her crashing and rolling as Scrivener flinched and cursed as he felt Luna's surprise, pain, and disorientation.

The stallion shook his head awkwardly as Burning Desire gaped and Luna finally rolled to a halt, groaning weakly as Scrivener stared up at Hollow Star, then slowly tilted his head towards the winged unicorn, asking uneasily: "You okay there, Luna?"

"Know that in the future I shall not make fun of thee so often for this sort of thing, now that I understand what it feels like." Luna muttered as she picked herself slowly up, breathing hard and cursing under her breath: she was only lucky her armor was so sturdy and she hadn't been braced against anything. Otherwise Hollow Star would have probably crushed her like a bug.

"What's wrong, little ponies?" Hollow Star mocked, striding slowly forwards, and Scrivener stumbled backwards, staring up at the Destroyer as he breathed harder. Then he winced as he heard Luna's mental order in his head, twisting slightly to the side and stumbling over the stone as Hollow Star strode after him: with her a true giantess that had to be at least twice his size, every slow, long stride she took let her quickly close in even with him scrabbling away in fear he didn't entirely have to feign. "Trying so hard... but you should know that your attempts..."

Hollow Star's eyes flicked over her shoulder, and one of the chain-like tendrils extending out of her metal body from just above the shell on her back snapped upwards, catching the javelin Luna had launched at the back of her head without a twitch. "Are pathetic."

Scrivener could only gape... and then he howled in agony when Hollow Star snapped the javelin forwards and it buried into his breast, his eyes bulging as he staggered backwards. Luna cried out in agony, stumbling in mid run across the room before another of Hollow Star's steel tendrils snapped downwards, seizing the end of the javelin buried in Scrivener and tearing it free with a vicious twist to rip the wound wider, sending up a burst of dark mire before the speartip slapped cruelly across Scrivener's face, knocking him crashing down on his side.

The chain spun the javelin around and raised it in front of Hollow Star's mouth, and she licked the pronged spearhead slowly before rumbling in interest as her eyes locked on Scrivener, whispering: "Well, what do we have here?"

Her eyes watched with fascination as the wound in Scrivener's chest slowly filled with dark mire and closed, and then she snorted in derision as Luna shot another javelin at her back, not even looking this time as one of her chains caught the weapon and she began with disgust: "Are you really-"

Hollow Star's eyes widened as she realized too late something was different, looking back to see Luna grinning widely, a string of lightning connecting from her horn to the base of the javelin before she roared and snapped her head backwards, and Hollow Star howled in surprise and agony as as massive blast of electricity was channeled through the spear and straight down her metallic appendage, body jittering violently as her other chains snapped wildly around her. Scrivener winced and scrambled to his hooves, running quickly out of the way to rejoin Luna even as the winged unicorn was knocked backwards by a surge of magical recoil, the chain of electricity sparking out of existence as she glared challengingly at the now-smoldering Destroyer. "Thou art not the only one capable of fighting dirty!"

Hollow Star's roar of rage echoed through the cavern, making the gemstones along the wall and ceiling glow brighter for a moment as she flung the smoking, warped javelin away and spun to face them, eyes glowing like baleful white spotlights. "Don't insult me with magic tricks!"

Hollow Star charged at them, and Scrivener and Luna both set themselves as they traded a quick look, focusing on combining their strength and energy before they both leapt up to meet the colossal demon. The Destroyer was fast, stomping a hoof down and almost crushing Scrivener, but he managed to dodge to the side as Luna flung herself upwards, then swung both hooves out when Hollow Star's other foreleg tried to slap her away, seizing the front limb and instead twisting herself around to use it as an axle so the sapphire mare could slam a kick into the underside of the Destroyer's jaw.

Hollow Star staggered backwards with a snarl, and Scrivener lunged forwards and caught one of the demon's forelegs before he gritted his teeth and twisted hard to the side as Luna swung both front hooves in a vicious tomahawk against the side of Hollow Star's neck.

The combination of attacks knocked the Destroyer down onto her side, the entire cavern rattling with her fall before Luna crashed down on Hollow Star's face, beginning to slam blow after blow down into the metal features of the creature as Scrivener tackled the metal demon's underbelly, hammering his hooves hard into her and pushing through the pain as he dented and warped the thick metal armoring the mare.

But moments later, Hollow Star snapped her head upwards, swinging her skull up to block one of Luna's punches with the crown of her own steel skull, and the sapphire mare flinched in pain and surprise before two silver chains snapped viciously forwards and constricted her tightly, binding her forelegs to her sides and lifting her into the air as they began to crush her. Scrivener flinched, and then he was knocked flat by one of Hollow Star's hooves before she simply rolled on top of the stallion, crushing him beneath her heavy steel frame.

Her chains, meanwhile, snapped Luna cruelly down into the ground, smashing her face-first into the stone floor before lifting high and slamming her down again, then again, then again. The sapphire mare gargled as she was hauled into the air once more, blood running from her ears, her skull cracked, her mind a blur before Hollow Star began to lash her down towards the ground again, but the winged unicorn managed to spread her wings and flap them hard as she kicked her hind legs downwards, forcibly slowing her descent and managing to land on her hooves before she snapped her horn to the side.

A blue fireball smashed into Hollow Star's face, and the Destroyer cursed, body twitching enough that Scrivener managed to lever his limbs up beneath her and shove all four hooves up into the demon's stomach. Luna, meanwhile, felt the chains around her loosen enough that she was able to rip her forelegs free, then reach down and seize the steely appendages with both her hooves and telekinesis flapping her wings hard as she pushed off the ground with her rear hooves and put all her strength into hauling on the monster.

Luna roared, and Scrivener echoed her fury as he shoved upwards with all his might, launching Hollow Star high enough that the shocked Destroyer was dragged up into the air and yanked around in a narrow, low spin, hooves sparking as they dragged limply along the ground. At the same time, Scrivener rolled to his hooves before he leapt upwards as Hollow Star's orbit carried her back towards him, and she had a moment of shock before Scrivener seized her by the horns and slammed her face-first straight down into the ground as Luna whiplashed the chains at the same time, sending the Destroyer's head burying into the cave floor and snapping one of the chains off the demon's body.

But a moment later, Hollow Star tore her head free with a snarl of rage, slamming her head into Scrivener and knocking him flying before her metal tendril snapped cruelly upwards, ripping out of Luna's forehooves and tearing a gash across her face before it sprung forwards and seized around the sapphire mare's throat. Luna gargled, her eyes bulging in shock and pain before her horn glowed as she gathered all the energy she could and unleashed it in a blast of blue and white light.

Hollow Star growled as she was blinded for a moment and her grip loosened, but even as the winged unicorn lurched backwards and free of the chain, she was shocked to see that otherwise the purification hadn't so much as singed her outer armor. And before Luna could even think of what to do next, Hollow Star lashed her horn forwards and blasted Luna backwards with a thunderous explosion of white energy, pure-ivory flames raging for a moment over the mare's body and causing unbelievable agony before she hit the ground on her back with a gasp.

Scrivener arched his own back, falling flat as his muscles gave out from the shock of pain that had ripped through Luna. Hollow Star was focused solely on the sapphire mare, however, her horn beginning to glow again as she yanked herself to her hooves... but then a blast of red flames struck her square in the face, and the aura vanished with her concentration as she looked sharply towards Burning Desire.

"Stop it! Little sister, please, we can-" Burning began, and Hollow Star roared at him before charging forwards, and the stallion gritted his teeth desperately before he yelled back, voice raw and wordless as he leapt forwards and transformed in a blast of flame into a massive, half-serpent demon, a massive, coiling body tail propelling him into a lunge as enormous forelimbs ending in claws both swept down towards Hollow Star.

The Destroyer gasped in shock as he seized her around the throat, both demons colossal and for a moment, looking evenly matched as Burning Desire glared down at his sibling, his features the same but for the fangs now in his maw, and Hollow Star looked back up... before growling in fury as her chains snapped around the Passion's wrists, binding him and twisting hard to yank his claws away from her throat before reared back and slammed three bone-crunching blows into his chest, Burning Desire coughing and gagging blood before Hollow Star's horn glowed and she snapped it forwards.

Burning Desire was launched backwards in a blast of white flames before he screamed in agony as his body turned to smoke and fire, and a moment later, the stallion's normal unicorn shape fell through the cloud of ash and smog, hitting the ground and rolling backwards with a gurgle, the fire of his mane and tail burning weak and low as he gasped for breath. Slowly, he began to push himself to his hooves... and was tackled backwards by Hollow Star, who pinned him down with the lower half of a foreleg his throat, before her other hoof smashed into his handsome features once, twice, thrice; wounding, marring, crushing.

She began to raise her hoof again... and then snarled as Luna's spear tore against her back, sending up sparks as it left a long rip through the spiked shell protecting her spine before Hollow Star spun around, yanking Burning Desire into the air and flinging him viciously at where the winged unicorn was hovering. Luna cursed in pain as the stallion's heavy body smacked into her, and then she forced herself to half-spin and fling him to the side as Hollow Star charged forwards, even as at the same time the sapphire mare quickly drew her spear back with telekinesis.

It stabbed forwards, but Hollow Star slapped it aside like a toy before dropping her head forwards, and Luna arched her back, grit her teeth... but refused to cry out even as the horn tore through her chest and out the other side of her body, leaving her impaled and hanging off the spire of the colossus. She rasped hard for breath, her spear sizzling weakly as she slowly rose it, then uselessly stabbed downwards... but she couldn't find the strength to do more than scratch the outer armor of the Destroyer, even as she clung to her skull and stared weakly down at the demon until finally, her spear simply fell from the air and clattered to the stone floor.

Hollow Star looked almost disappointed before she tilted her head slightly upwards... and now Luna screamed as the horn buried through her burst into white flames, the sapphire mare's eyes bulging as she convulsed wildly, clutching and clawing at the skull of the creature as the blood was literally boiled out of her body. And Scrivener howled with her even as he desperately tried to drag himself across the floor towards the mare, gasping and gargling, but the pain pinning him down as the Destroyer said in a disappointed voice: "And I thought this would be fun."

Hollow Star glanced towards where Scrivener was shaking and convulsing on the ground, then smiled coldly before the glow died out around her horn, and she snapped her head to the side, flinging Luna into the charcoal stallion. She crashed limply into his face, knocking him sprawling and senseless as the sapphire mare fell to her side and whimpered weakly once, smoldering faintly, her mane and tail slowly becoming nothing but blue hair.

"Pathetic. This is what you bring to fight me, little brother? These are the ponies who terrify Helheim?" The Destroyer spat to the side, looking disgusted as her gold-fire mane and tail burned and twisted around her, turning her eyes towards Burning Desire. "They're almost as weak as you."

"Morning Glory..." Burning Desire whispered... and then he screamed when the Destroyer leapt forwards and swung her hoof down between his hind legs, his body convulsing as he clawed at her uselessly before her hoof twisted slowly, and he shrieked louder as red tears began to spill down his cheeks. "S-Stop! Sister! Morning Glory, p-p-please!"

"I am not Morning Glory. I am Hollow Star." the demon said quietly, and then she slowly rose her hoof, flicking blood and gore to the side with a look of cold disdain down at the stallion. "Look at you. Weak. Whimpering. Broken. I'm going to take my time now... in fact, I'm going to take my time with all of you. I want to drain every last drop of blood and strength out of each of you... little as there is to harvest. But Burning Desire, first... let me give you an introduction to what you have to look forwards to in the future."

Hollow Star cracked her neck, and then her horn began to glow, and Burning Desire howled in misery as white dots of fire burst into life over his body, twitching and rolling back and forth to try and escape... but it was useless, as the tiny motes began to burrow through his flesh, Hollow Star snarling: "Do you remember how afraid of me you were when I was only a shieldmaiden? Well that's nothing compared to what I've learned to do now! I am a demon with a talent for controlling holy energy! I am indestructible and unstoppable!"

Burning Desire screamed and shrieked in misery, but it wasn't that which brought Luna and Scrivener back to consciousness... it was a far off voice in their minds, crying out to them, begging them to get up, pleading with them to survive. Luna gasped quietly as the sense returned to her, and she found herself laying half-sprawled over Scrivener, felt one of his forelegs weakly half-wrapped around her, like had been trying to embrace her.

She leaned down and buried her face against his neck, smearing his black blood against her features, staring shellshocked but sightlessly. Her body quaked as she breathed unevenly in and out: no, they hadn't been prepared for this. Morning Glory... _Hollow Star_... wasn't just powerful: she controlled light energy and purification on perhaps the same level as Antares could. She was a Wrath demon with holy, divine powers coursing through her veins. She was exactly what she said she was... unstoppable.

Scrivener coughed weakly as his senses slowly returned, and then he looked up as Luna drew back, trembling hard, knowing that they had only one option, as she shifted weakly and looked desperately down at the stallion.

Scrivener gazed back up at her silently as black tears spilled down from one eye, sliding silently along his cheek... and then he swallowed thickly, knowing no other choice. He heard the pleas in his mind, and Burning Desire's screams of agony echoed throughout the cavern all around them, and he knew that once Hollow Star was done with him, she would come for them... and she wouldn't be as 'gentle' as she was being with the Passion.

The stallion cursed weakly, then reached one of his hooves up, sliding it along Luna's armor until he touched the point in her breast where her equipment had been shattered and flayed open. He pushed forwards, feeling the pain in his own body at the same time, cursing under his breath weakly as the sapphire mare flinched and dropped her head forwards... then gurgled, eyes bulging as Scrivener gritting his teeth and _pushed_.

Not with his hoof, but instead he felt something flowing_ through _his hoof, felt that dark mire surging down into Luna as his body flexed and trembled... and he could feel agony warring with strange heat and... no, that wasn't excitement, was it? And at the same time, he pulled her down against his body, as Luna moaned and gargled, but then began to tremble violently as her mane and tail lifted into the air, sparked, and became first ethereal... then burst into blue, unnatural flame.

Luna's breathing roughened, became panting, then animal, vicious growls as her eyes clenched shut, her teeth bared... and then bit suddenly forwards, sinking into Scrivener's neck as the stallion flinched, but his own teeth were grit in a twisted grin, his own eyes closed as pain was overridden by growing, sick pleasure, as Luna greedily drank down his mire. He could feel her body changing, warping, distorting as she pushed down against him, hot and heavy and powerful, and all the energy in the air was only adding to the excitement and the _power _growing through them...

Hollow Star frowned as something tickled her senses, and she halted in her torture of Burning Desire, leaving him laying limply on the ground as the Destroyer turned around... then grinned callously at the sight of Luna's body covering the stallion's, and the raging blue flames that now made up her mane and tail. It only made the demon laugh, however, her eyes gleaming with interest and maybe even excitement as she asked: "Oh, what's this? Are you getting a second wind? Maybe this time you'll put up a-"

She was cut off as Luna rose her head and gave an echoing, unnatural laugh, and the Destroyer's eyes widened as the creature in front of her slowly stood up on not hooves, but gnarled, enormous claws. The monster rasped breath in and out as it turned slowly around, features skull-like and her jaw enlarged and filled with oversized fangs, plates of broken armor and torn fabric falling from a body that had grown too large for her armor to contain it.

Black veins pumped corruption through her body as the monster grinned widely, shaking itself out as enormous, black-leather wings unfurled and flapped once and the four sets of piston-like bones on either side of her spine pumped, and then the beast rasped: "Now we are done warming up, Hollow Star. Now we shall devour thee... but fear not. We need thee alive, so we shall only eat... half of thee."

"You do not frighten me with illusions and games!" Hollow Star snarled, and the Destroyer charged forwards, raising a hoof, but one of the monster's claws lashed up frighteningly-fast and seized Hollow Star by one horn, slamming her face down into the ground before yanking her up to eye-level with the beast.

"I am no illusion. I am Luna Brynhild... but thou art correct. This is just a game... one that thou has already lost." the creature snarled, and Hollow Star stared in disbelief before a moment before Luna wrenched viciously to the side, ripping the horn from her head and sending the Destroyer staggering backwards with a cry of shock before Luna raked a vicious slash across her face, tearing through the metal protecting her body like it was putty.

Hollow Star lurched to the side, scrabbling for balance before the monstrous Luna leapt forwards with a grin, beginning to rip her claws cruelly back and forth down over Hollow Star's features and breast, keeping her off-balance as the Destroyer attempted to back out of the hail of blows before finally snarling as a chain whipped forwards. But Luna laughed as she reached up and caught this almost with ease in one claw, yanking Hollow Star off-balance before her other claw slammed into her throat.

The Destroyer gurgled, and then screamed when Luna ripped the chain appendage off her back... and from where he was laying with an insane grin on his face, Scrivener gurgled a broken laugh. Black trails of tears spilled down both his cheeks, and his neck was slathered with mire, one of his front hooves shattered into pieces and still dribbling more of the black ooze... but all he felt was pleasure. All he felt was vicious, sadistic glee as Hollow Star and corruption-infused Luna flung themselves at one another.

Hollow Star reared back with a roar, smashing her hooves viciously back and forth across Luna's features, knocking her staggering before the demon slammed the winged unicorn's head cruelly down into the stone floor before beginning to stomp savagely down on her skull again and again, sending up splatters of black blood as her eyes blazed-

A shockwave of explosive force knocked her staggering, and a moment later Luna leapt up and seized the demon by the throat with one claw before crushing savagely inwards, her grin made all the more terrifying by the streams of black blood running from her cracked skull as he mocked: "Is that the best you can do, Destroyer? You are nothing!"

Hollow Star staggered backwards, gagging and cursing as her eyes bulged, unable to rasp out a response as she realized that Luna had crushed the armor plating around her own neck into her throat. She shook her head wildly back and forth before she finally managed to shove the warped armor plate loose, taking a gasp of breath before a claw smashed up under her jawline.

Her teeth slammed together, feeling at least one of them cracking as she stumbled with a gurgle, and then her eyes blazed as she dove forwards, chains snapping downwards, but Luna grinned and ducked quickly to the side, avoiding them both as one narrowly scraped through the corrupted pony's mane before Luna leapt forwards and swept a claw into Hollow Star's front leg as she passed. The demon was sent sprawling face-first on the ground with a curse, and before she could shove herself back up to her hooves, Luna seized either side of the ridged tortoise shell over her back before laughing as she flexed and hauled the massive, metallic mare high into the air.

Hollow Star's eyes widened, her jaw opening in disbelief before the corrupted pony slammed the demon belly-down into the ground, knocking all the sense from her before Luna half-spun and flung the Destroyer face-first into a nearby wall. Hollow Star crashed into the stone with enough force to send a spiderweb of cracks flaring through the limestone, the demon's mind reeling before Luna pounced on top of her back, then she grinned viciously as she seized either side of the shell again, rasping: "Is this not fun, Hollow Star? Are we not having fun?"

Hollow Star snarled... but now the expression was almost desperate, before the demon screamed as Luna twisted savagely. Her chains snapped around her, but even when then smashed against Luna's face and forelimbs, they left only thin gashes and seemed to do nothing but excite the corrupted mare further as she roared and yanked slowly, viciously upwards, and Hollow Star's screams reached new levels of agony as there was a sick gushing, a horrible rending, and a shattering of steel as Luna ripped the shell completely free from the demon's back, exposing raw, torn flesh.

The demon gargled, then weakly threw herself forwards, trying to drag herself away as her eyes rolled in her head, but she was too slow and it was too late as Luna flipped the spiked shell around, ignoring the blood running down her own claws from the edges of the shell cutting into her claws before she smashed it savagely down. And Hollow Star shrieked in agony as she was bludgeoned and crushed by her own spiked carapace, helpless to do anything as it rose and fell, rose and fell...

Luna growled like an animal as she tossed the dented, broken shell away, once Hollow Star lay crushed and broken beneath her. The corrupt mare rumbled eagerly, unaware of the wounds on her own body before she looked quickly towards where Scrivener was sitting and watching her, and then the mare grinned widely, her eyes glowing with passion and hunger before she reached down with one claw and seized Hollow Star by one horn. The mutilated demon didn't so much as twitch as Luna lumbered hurriedly through the limestone cavern, rasping breath in and out as Hollow Star's body scraped over the stone floor, sending up sparks with her passage before the sapphire mare flung the broken body down in front of Scrivener Blooms.

The stallion nodded to her, his eyes glowing faint sapphire as he licked his lips slowly, before turning his gaze calmly down to the fallen demon, and Luna grinned widely and growled before she reached down and seized Hollow Star's metal face. She twisted back and forth, and the Destroyer gurgled weakly as there was a sickening squelch, before the metal bent and cracked, and Luna switched her grip to work her claws into the edge of the plating before simply ripping forwards, and Hollow Star screamed as her faceplate was torn off, revealing raw, bloody and bruised flesh below.

Scrivener grinned slightly as he leaned in, studying her almost eagerly as Luna rasped slowly for breath, both animal, primal, and vicious before the stallion slowly rose his cracked, shattered hoof. It flexed like a claw as black poison dripped from it, and Hollow Star stared weakly at this as it lowered towards her naked, exposed face- "What... what are you doing?"

Luna growled in her throat as Scrivener frowned towards Burning Desire, before the charcoal stallion bared his teeth and replied in an icy voice: "Making her loyal. Now shut up."

"No, wait." Burning Desire whispered, shaking his head weakly: his mane and tail had been completely extinguished, he looked mangled and maimed, but all the same he continued to drag himself forwards as he rasped: "This... isn't what we agreed... she's my sister."

Luna stepped forwards, baring her fangs as she snarled, her body flexing and eyes blazing as her horn began to glow. Burning Desire almost fell over, gasping in shock as he stumbled backwards and halted, and Scrivener's eyes glowed brighter as he whispered: "Maybe you're right, Luna... we should make sure Burning Desire understands loyalty first... and he's hurt, isn't he? Get... get him..."

Scrivener flinched, then grabbed at his skull with his broken hoof, and Luna rumbled uncertainly as she turned her eyes towards him before the stallion groaned as the sapphire aura was replaced by amber malice, and Valthrudnir snapped in disgust from Scrivener's mouth: "What are you doing, Nihete? Oh you pathetic, worthless, undisciplined wretch! This is precisely why Tyrant Wyrms are not programmed with pleasure receptors, you filthy little animals can't just-"

Luna roared in fury, snarling as her eyes turned towards Scrivener, and Valthrudnir only just seemed to realize that he'd taken over Scrivener's body before a claw savagely backhanded the stallion across the face. It knocked Scrivener sprawling with a wince, and Luna flinched violently as well before she gurgled and staggered backwards as sense warred with vicious passion for a moment, grasping at her own features as she rasped: "No, I... I am better than this... I am not a monster..."

Hollow Star looked up, and then the Destroyer snarled before she suddenly stabbed her horn upwards, lunging into the blow, and Luna shrieked as the demon's horn ripped into her body before it glowed bright white. And both Luna and Scrivener howled in agony before the winged unicorn was blasted backwards in a flash of purification, as Hollow Star was sent crashing down onto her own back with a scream... but a moment later, Luna, in her natural body, fell brokenly from the air to the limestone floor of the cavern.

Hollow Star twitched and spasmed, hooves pawing weakly at the air, remaining tentacles of chain flailing weakly at the air before she slowly rolled over, then looked back and forth with a snarl. All four of them were badly injured: Scrivener was trembling and disoriented, Luna was bleeding from a large wound in her breast, but slowly trying to pick herself up, and Burning Desire was gasping in terror, looking almost hysterical as Hollow Star's gaze locked him.

She reached a hoof out, snarling, beginning to drag herself forwards painful inch-by-inch, foot-by-foot, with terrible, horrible slowness. But her rear legs refused to work at all, and she knew the only reason she was even still alive was because of all the demonic essence in the room... but none of it mattered. Nothing mattered, except revenge... except killing her pathetic, stupid, weakling... big brother...

Burning Desire stumbled backwards, and Hollow Star hissed in frustration, trembling, before the demonic stallion tripped over a loose rock. And Hollow Star grinned widely, her eyes glowing before the Passion picked up the stone and drew it back.

Hollow Star winced... then frowned as Burning Desire only trembled with the rock raised high in his hoof before he bit his lip as tears ran down his cheeks, and then he swung it down and smashed it uselessly against the ground beside him. He dropped his head forwards, shutting his eyes tightly, and Hollow Star only stared at him, not understanding, before the Passion looked up and said weakly: "I won't hurt you, Morning Glory. No matter how much you want to hurt me. I'm... I'm sorry. Don't you understand? I'm sorry, and I love you... and I won't hurt you."

The Destroyer frowned across at Burning Desire, mouthing the words slowly as if trying to help herself understand, half-reaching up almost testingly... and then simply settling to the ground as she stared at him with disbelief, whispering: "Why won't you fight..."

"I told you... I won't hurt you." Burning Desire answered quietly, and then he laughed faintly and shook his head slowly, clenching his eyes shut. "Do you really think that I'm selfish enough to believe I don't deserve what you want to do to me? That I don't deserve every ounce of pain you want to cause me? I... I know I do. But I'm here to try and save you even if... everything's gone so horribly wrong and... if I can't save you... then I don't want to save myself, either."

Burning Desire looked at her silently, and the Destroyer looked down, confused, not knowing what to think or do... and then she froze up as she felt the tip of a spear settle into place against her exposed skull, and she slowly opened her eyes to look up and see Luna was rasping hard, but back on her hooves, clutching the spear in her front limbs. She was trembling weakly, looking like the wind was enough to knock her down at this point... but Hollow Star could barely breathe, and even if Luna fell over, it would probably still drive the spear in deep enough to kill her. "I demand... thy loyalty, demon... I demand that thee surrender to me, and pledge fealty immediately. I invoke... the honor and the laws thou art bound by... shieldmaiden and demon."

Hollow Star snarled, but as Luna's eyes fluttered and the sapphire mare began to list forwards, she felt the spear digging into her forehead, and the demon hissed in pain and frustration as she rasped: "I don't know what you are, Luna Brynhild... but this is a dangerous game you play."

"If thou does not submit within the next few moments, thou will be dead, and it will be no fault of mine." Luna said tiredly, as her eyes fluttered again as she reeled a little on her hooves, and Hollow Star hissed in pain as the speartip tore another thin gash against her head before settling back into place when the winged unicorn cursed and managed to steady herself.

The Destroyer opened her mouth... then winced in pain when the spear shoved painfully into her again as Luna began to tip forwards, and Hollow Star finally cursed and said in a disgusted whisper: "I surrender, and submit myself to your desires. I shall be loyal... Luna Brynhild."

"Good. Do not kill anyone while I... I..." Luna shivered, then she dropped her spear before tipping backwards, landing with a thud on her back as Scrivener gave a weak moan from where he was still laying, all his energy drained from both the corruption he'd poured into Luna and the damage she had taken.

Slowly, Hollow Star shoved the spear out of her way before she dragged herself forwards with a grunt towards the sapphire mare, and Burning Desire trembled as the Destroyer managed to crawl her way almost on top of the winged unicorn. The stallion began to force himself to his hooves as the demonic mare stretched a hoof out towards Luna's features, but then she only cursed and stomped down past the mare, carefully hauling herself over Luna's body and finally managing to stagger up to her hooves.

The Destroyer dragged herself towards the Passion, snarling and twitching with every step as agony ran through her body, and Burning Desire swallowed thickly as he stared at his approaching sibling: his little sister, now a far more powerful, terrifying demon. She stopped in front of him, and the two studied each other silently before she slowly sat down and whispered: "Your masters are strange, Burning Desire. They act like warriors, and they act like savage monsters."

"They're not my masters... they're my friends." Burning Desire replied quietly, and then he looked uneasily past her before shivering once and closing his eyes, adding roughly: "They weren't going to kill you... t-they promised they wouldn't, and they weren't. Don't forget that, Morning Glory."

"I think they were prepared to do worse, Ardent Desire. Or are you so stupid that you think... everything would have been okay at the last second? Don't think... I don't know what's going on here." Hollow Star rasped, glaring down at him furiously. "Now you're safe from me... that's what this is all about, isn't it? Getting me under your hoof, making me-"

"It's not!" Burning Desire tried to shout, but it came out as more of a whimper as he stared up at her, trembling. "I know what Cupidus did to you... he... he did it to us both! And I know what I did to you and I'll never forgive myself for it... but I wanted to save you! And... and this is just the beginning of that, I know. But it's a start."

"Just the beginning?" Hollow Star grinned callously, looking down at him icily as she leaned dangerously forwards "What other plans does my 'wonderful' big brother have to save his needy little sister? Why did you come out here at all, Ardent, when you could have just hidden away forever like the crybaby you've always been... every time you try and help, after all, you just make everything worse."

"Yes, well, that's not going to stop me from continuing to try, at least, Morning Glory. I've got to try. I've got to." Burning Desire said quietly, looking up and shaking his head slowly before he closed his eyes and murmured: "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. And stop calling me Morning Glory. Those days are long passed, Ardent." Hollow Star hissed, but this time the fiery stallion only gave a faint laugh in response, as the flickering flames of his mane and tail slowly began to spread back into existence. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not, it's..." Burning Desire looked away, saying quietly: "It's funny, though, little sister. You tell me those days are long gone, that you're Hollow Star now... and yet I can't help but notice that you still use my old name. The name I had while I was mortal."

Hollow Star shifted at this, then she slowly leaned down, looking with disgust into Burning Desire's eyes as she whispered: "And what, you think you were such a gift from paradise above that I must secretly long for those old days again? That I must want to have the delightful experience of living through your sick and twisted perversions all over again?"

Burning Desire only smiled faintly as his horn began to glow, and Hollow Star snarled at him before frowning when he tilted his head back, and it only emitted a faint pulse. "No, little sister. I was never any gift to anyone. And sadly, I make a better demon than I ever did a mortal... but I guess I've had many more years to learn how to be a demon than I ever had to learn how to be a stallion."

He fell silent, looking down, then sighed and gazed quietly past her at where Luna was laying, murmuring quietly: "I'm sorry they hurt you so badly. But I am still a coward, you know. And I could never have stopped you myself."

Hollow Star only looked moodily over her shoulder, before she muttered distastefully: "I'll fight them again one day, now that I know about their filthy little trick. And next time I'll remember to attack the stallion... he is by far the weaker of the pair, and I underestimated the power of... Luna Brynhild."

"So did I." Burning Desire smiled faintly, closing his eyes. "To be honest, they scared me more than a little. I was afraid for you... what they were going to do to you, and-"

"You should not have stopped him. I would prefer to be dead. Even being made a mindless thrall would be preferable to this... now my dignity is as broken as my body, but only the latter will heal. Now I am forced to bend my head and kowtow to two upstart little ponies, one who bleeds darkness and the other who is rude and speaks in ancient tongue." Hollow Star looked away, adding coldly: "And if that dark goo has that much effect on the surprisingly-weak Luna Brynhild... I can only imagine what it would have done to me. Strength and power and revenge are the only things that matter in this universe, Ardent. You need to learn that."

"No, honor, and love, and family matter." Burning Desire smiled faintly, looking up at Hollow Star silently. "Those things are the key to immortality. Yours only bring destruction."

"And I am a Destroyer." Hollow Star snarled, but her voice was bitter before she reached up and slapped Burning Desire hard, knocking him sprawling with a curse of pain. "But now you've just turned me back into a serving whore, a bad imitation of mommy dearest."

"You are nothing like mother." Burning Desire muttered from the ground, and Hollow Star twitched before glaring down at him furiously, but she only trembled on her hooves, like she had already used all her strength up in hitting him, as the fiery demon simply laid on the ground and turned his gaze silently up to her.

But before things could worsen any further, a voice interrupted gently: "There will be time for this later, won't there? And perhaps we all need to simply cool down and adjust to our roles and alliances. There are many benefits for us all here, after all."

Slowly, Hollow Star looked to the side with a dark frown, glaring furiously at Hevatica as Burning Desire smiled faintly, and the Kelpie bowed her head politely. "I am also a servant of Luna and Scrivener... and a friend as well. Our situations, of course, are very different... they have never forced my hoof. But perhaps it will soothe you to know that they are good and strong ponies, even for all their... particular flaws."

"Thank you for coming, Hevatica. I would make introductions but I suppose you know who this is and I don't think my little sister really cares." Burning Desire said moodily, and then he winced a little when Hollow Star snorted in disgust, glaring down at him.

"Always cutting corners, big brother. Always taking the easy way out." Hollow Star muttered, and then she shook her head slowly and continued icily: "That is why you were manipulated in the first place so easily. That is why you have always been the weak link."

Burning Desire looked away silently, but then glanced up in surprise when Hevatica stepped over to him and reached down, gently pulling him to his hooves as the Kelpie said quietly over her shoulder: "Weakness comes in as many forms as strength does. What is weaker, Destroyer? Someone who attempts to aid others and conquer his own nature, or someone who hides behind the excuse that it's 'in my nature,' insults those trying to help her, and uses her strength and power not just as a weapon but a crutch and shield to hide behind with the cowardly threat that she will do harm to anyone who speaks ill of her?"

"Shut up, Kelpie. I promised not to kill my masters or this doggerel, but I can still turn my anger on you if I please, little mouse." Hollow Star snarled, but Hevatica only smiled calmly as she stepped away from Burning Desire... and to the stallion's shock, the Kelpie reached up and calmly shoved the Destroyer hard, sending the mighty first-tier demon staggering in dumb surprise before she tripped over her own unsteady hooves and crashed down on her side with a cry of pain.

"No, right now, you are too weak. And you have spent so long strong that you've forgotten how to be humble, and that sometimes you should simply shut your mouth" Hevatica smiled kindly, but her eyes were glowing coldly as she leaned slowly down over the Destroyer, who stared wordlessly up before the Kelpie said quietly: "I may be a little mouse, but what can a dying elephant do to stop me from ripping out one of her eyes and nibbling into her brain?"

Hollow Star looked up silently, and then the Kelpie straightened and said quietly: "But that is not how we have been taught to do things by Luna and Scrivener. We have been taught compassion, and mercy, even for those like you. Come, Burning Desire, I'll lend you what strength I can so you can draw a summoning circle, and then I'll heal Mistress Luna. And last, Destroyer, I'll heal you."

The Kelpie and the Destroyer looked at each other silently for a few moments, and then Hollow Star grunted and turned away with a mutter as Burning Desire smiled faintly over at Hevatica. The water demon only gave him a gentle look in return, however, as she strode towards him and reached up to pace a hoof against his forehead, saying softly: "We are compatible as Lust demons, and you are my friend. Besides, there's much energy in the air being emitted from those crystals... it's no wonder the demonic essence here is so strong, so tightly controlled."

"I need to be stronger, and I need powerful foes... I hope that your enemies prove worthier than your masters." Hollow Star muttered, but Hevatica ignored her, and before Burning Desire could respond, he winced as the Kelpie began to push her energies into him, his mane and tail flaring up a bit higher as his strength slowly returned.

Hollow Star watched silently, unable to fully understand what was going on... but even as Hevatica slipped away to heal Luna, and Burning Desire began to trace a summoning circle on the cavern floor, her eyes lingered on her big brother as old memories struggled to rise to the surface. And all she could do was tell herself that turning in her gut was nothing but hatred, because she was only a Destroyer... and Destroyers couldn't have broken hearts.


	30. Metastasis

Chapter Twenty Seven: Metastasis

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna watched moodily as Burning Desire picked up the last piece of shattered blood quartz, the demon gritting his teeth as his horn glowed, and Hollow Star glared at him before twitching as the stone shattered into pieces and the energies inside it were released in a gasp of crimson smog. Then the sapphire mare spat to the side and glared over at the Destroyer, who had returned to the ugly, terribly thin – and in Luna's opinion, fittingly-witch-like – body she had first met them in. "There. We do not use such wicked necromancy."

"I was merely putting the weak to use serving a better purpose." Hollow Star muttered distastefully, shifting and sitting up as she looked moodily out over the piles of useless, broken and lackluster stone. Luna only growled at this as Scrivener sighed quietly, shaking his head slowly and shifting uneasily: the blood quartz had been made by soaking pieces of magically-imbued gemstone in blood drained out of demons and fusing them together, creating giant red crystals that were used as soul cages... cages in which the energies and spirits of demons were bound after they were killed, kept in constant agony so they would bleed demonic essence into the air. Who knew how many demons had been murdered here by Hollow Star...

Scrivener began to get to his hooves... then flinched and hurriedly brought his right forehoof up with a curse at the twinge of pain that ran through it. It was the hoof that had shattered from the corruption he had pumped into Luna, and it was wrapped in thick cloth bandaging already visibly speckled with his black blood, and was still cracked in several pieces. The pain throbbing out of it was tremendous, and the stallion breathed uneasily before Hevatica said quietly: "Please, Scrivener. Let me fix it in a sling."

"No, I'm fine. I'll be fine." Scrivener mumbled awkwardly, shaking his head and giving a faint smile as he glanced up awkwardly. The Kelpie only gazed at him softly, but the stallion hurriedly shook his head and held up his cloth-wrapped hoof, saying quietly: "When we get back to Ponyville I promise I'll let Scarlet and Twilight look at it. It's not that bad though, it... can't be, Luna isn't..."

He looked over at her awkwardly, and Luna smiled faintly, holding up her own right hoof. There was a cut or two still visible around it, but otherwise it was fine, the mare saying softly: "Aye, mine is not split all asunder. 'Tis a good sign, it means Scrivener must be on the way to healing."

Hevatica only looked at Scrivener for a few moments with quiet concern in her eyes, and then she finally sighed softly and nodded slowly, and the stallion smiled a little as he carefully got to his three working hooves, keeping his cloth-wrapped front limb hugged up against his chest. Both he and Luna were bruised, battered, beaten, and their armor hung in pieces around them, but while they felt and looked like hell, they also felt... normal.

Of course, it had only been two hours since the fight: Hevatica now looked a little drained, and Burning Desire was still bruised and weak. But the Destroyer, on the other hoof, looked almost the same as she had when they had first met now, in spite of the blood quartz being destroyed and the demonic energies allowed to fade from the air. She healed fast even by supernatural standards... even if her body still had some visible wear and tear, and she was likely stuck in her emaciated witch's shape for now.

Scrivener gave Luna a mild look, and the sapphire mare huffed as the stallion hobbled over to her, before muttering as he sat down beside her: "Witch, hag, use whatever term thou prefers, 'tis what she resembles to mine eyes."

Hollow Star didn't take the bait, but she did fix them with an icy glare for a few moments as Burning Desire looked awkwardly up from the summoning circle he had drawn: it allowed him to trade small items back and forth over long distances with Twilight Sparkle, who was apparently waiting on the other side anxiously for them. She had sent them letter and parchment too, in order to explain what had happened, and Luna had simply drawn a silly little comic with stick figures of her and Scrivener beating on what was clearly supposed to be Hollow Star and sent this back in return. Twilight had been less than thrilled with it from the spark of frustration Luna and Scrivener had both felt in their minds.

Surprisingly, though, Luna made herself take a breath and become professional, looking calmly up to say quietly: "All else aside, I believe that 'tis time for us to work out an understanding, Hollow Star. Thou may not be happy to be our soldier-"

"I am not your soldier. I am a slave. Just like big brother always wanted." Hollow Star said disgustedly, before the Wrath demon's eyes flashed as she looked with distaste at Scrivener Blooms. "I sincerely hope that if you decide to lay your filthy hooves on me, you're better that Burning Desire ever was in bed. And you don't cry after sex."

"I'd probably cry after sex with something like you." Scrivener muttered, and Hollow Star bared her teeth at him, the stallion wincing backwards a bit as Luna grinned wryly despite herself, and Burning Desire dropped his head forwards with a groan. "But see, I think this is one thing we need to get straight. We want your help."

"Then you must make me stronger. Give me your blood." Hollow Star said coldly, and when Scrivener winced and Luna growled, the demon shrugged and continued in an icy voice: "It's what makes sense, for both of us. I desire more power, more strength, and you desire the strongest possible servant. It serves in both our interests."

"No. That's not an option. Besides, neither of us know... what would happen." Scrivener looked silently at Luna, who closed her eyes tightly and nodded slowly. "It only... worked... because, as you've no doubt guessed, Luna and I have linked souls. And even then you saw what happened. It's corruption. It's poison. We... we lose control of ourselves."

The Destroyer studied them for a few moments, then she said distastefully: "And why would you volunteer this information to me? Although if you aim to make me feel more pathetic about my loss than I already do, in that case you have done splendidly. Losing is bad enough. Losing to an idiot, berserk animal..."

"'Twas still thy own fault." Luna said with disgust, looking coldly up, and Hollow Star growled even as the sapphire mare continued, undaunted: "Thou uses light and purification. So-called 'holy' powers. 'Tis what I am most vulnerable to when... when the corruption fills my spirit. Even now, such powers do great harm to myself and Scrivener."

"You again volunteer information I will gladly use against you in the future." Hollow Star said in an almost-contemptible voice, and then she gritted her teeth. "Or are you mocking me? Because you know that now that I'm bound to you... I have to listen to any order you command, I can't so much as bat an eye at you without your consent?"

"Aye, partly for that reason. But partly because I wish thee to know thou art a stupid, boorish idiot, Destroyer." Luna shot back, and Hollow Star glared furiously as the winged unicorn said quietly: "Thou lost thyself in battlelust, and sought only the physical. The entire fight, as a matter of fact, thou only retaliated with magic when magic struck thee first. Thou uses thy magic to torture and torment... but in the fray, relies only upon physical fight."

Hollow Star stood slowly, pushing herself to full height as she leaned forwards and said coldly: "I do not cheat with cheap tricks, if that's what you're getting at, Luna Brynhild. I hunger for battle, for a challenge, for a real fight. Victory itself is meaningless to me, it only means the fight is over and my distraction and pleasure is at an end."

Luna smiled wryly at this, then she said softly: "Good."

For a few moments, there was silence between them, and then Luna looked down and said quietly: "Burning Desire spoke highly of thy prowess, and I believe him. But whether thou art an ancient demon or not, thou seems to need to refresh thyself in the art of strategy. So thou shall train alongside us, and we will learn to be a unit together."

Hollow Star looked disgusted, but at the same time she kept silent: there was a subtle shift in her body language, a change in her eyes, as she read between the lines. They were going to make her stronger, and that was half of what she cared about... and the other half, drowning herself in war... "I may not like you, and you may rely on cheap tricks... but what is so powerful that it will require both of us to fight it? No, you said 'unit...' there are other warriors?"

"There are others, aye. Others thou shalt learn to respect and fight beside, because if thou does not, we shall die." Luna said simply, and Hollow Star laughed shortly before the sapphire mare smiled calmly. "Oh no, thou art free to make thine own decisions in that regard, Hollow Star. I will never order thee to fight on my behalf. I shall _ask _thee to stand beside us and to fight with us, but I will leave it entirely up to thee, whether thou fights or not against the monsters we shall face. But tell me, shieldmaiden. I am thy mistress now: what kind of warrior does it make thee, even if enslaved to me, if thou simply sits back and lets me be killed?"

"A coward." Hollow Star said contemptibly, and then she cursed under her breath, looking down and muttering: "You are more cunning than I thought. Then tell me, what are we faced against?"

Burning Desire began to smile at this, and Hollow Star glared over at him, making the demon quail as she snapped: "And I demand that this filthy scum be kept out of my sight and away from me! I have no interest in coddling him after he caused _this _to me!"

"And here I thought thou wert happy as a demon." Luna said ironically, and then she sighed and added crankily: "And thou art both damned adults, thou can work out thy issues between thyselves! 'Tis not that I do not sympathize with what thou went through a millennia ago, witch, 'tis that thou art a murderer and brigand and foul loathsome wretch, and Burning Desire is trying to save thy stupid life from becoming even more... stupid. Thou art stupid. And... skinny. Ugly. Thou art stupid and skinny-ugly and I will not foal-sit thee both!"

Hollow Star's eye twitched as she gritted her teeth so tightly they looked like they were about to crack, as Scrivener stared with disbelief at Luna and Burning Desire dropped flat, covering his head with a whimper. Luna looked completely undaunted, however, glaring challengingly back at the Destroyer... until finally, Hollow Star cursed quietly and dropped her head forwards, mumbling moodily: "I... bow to your wishes."

"What? Just... just like that?" Burning Desire said incredulously as he sat up, looking with disbelief at Hollow Star, who narrowed her eyes dangerously at him, and the fiery unicorn flinched backwards. "What did I do?"

"Don't make me answer that." Hollow Star said distastefully, and then she looked back at Luna sourly, pawing one steel hoof at the floor of the cavern. "Tell me about our enemies."

Luna looked over at Scrivener, and the stallion shrugged a bit before saying quietly: "They're... monsters. I call them cuckoos... but if you want to understand what we're up against, we have to tell you about the Clockwork Ponies, and Valthrudnir."

"I have no desire to listen to your blathering, but I recognize that I have little choice in the matter... we're waiting for something, aren't we? And the more I know, the more efficiently I can hurt them... nor will I be lectured again and patronized on the art of battle. I am a Destroyer." Hollow Star said moodily, and then she straightened slowly as she studied Scrivener Blooms. "Keep your story short."

Scrivener sighed as Luna glared and Hevatica looked up from where she was resting, the Kelpie saying quietly: "Be careful, Hollow Star. The patience of your masters is not infinite."

"Don't talk to me, Kelpie." Hollow Star said disgustedly, glaring over at the demon before the Destroyer shook her head slowly, muttering: "Your other warriors better be of greater mettle than my brother and your water rat."

Luna only snorted in distaste at this, replying acidly: "And thou had best show thyself to be a better warrior than thou proved in our initial fight, wretched witch." She paused, then studied the Destroyer moodily before adding: "And we should probably do something about thy appearance. Other demons, at least, have some sense of attempting to blend in with society in Ponyville... but even by Subterra's standards, thou art... unhygienic."

The Destroyer only grinned callously at this, and Scrivener winced as Luna moodily studied the sickly pink demon before grunting and gesturing with her head at Scrivener. And the stallion sighed tiredly before he looked down at his aching right hoof, muttering: "Might as well just try and quote from my stupid book..."

The five spent the night in the cavern together, leaving the barrier up to keep out any curious eyes while Scrivener and Luna took a look around the series of small caverns past the stone arena with Hollow Star acting as their guide, grouchily showing them through what served as her home.

Hollow Star's home was comprised only of three little caverns: one that was covered in blood and had a cold steel box filled with meat taken from... well, neither pony wanted to guess... and a small cooking pit with a narrow chimney to vent smoke out of the cave. In other words, her very-disturbing kitchen, complete with a little stone table and simple rock tools for food preparation. The second cavern was less disturbing, and just as simple: a storeroom that was uncared for and where most things were covered in dust and left just to rot.

The last cave, down the same narrow offshoot that connected to the storeroom, was only a little larger but clearly the most used. There was a simple bed of hay with a cloth blanket thrown overtop, and actual furnishings in the form of tiny, curved shelves. She had a few old books, a rusting helm, some knickknacks... and even though it all seemed like wild miscellanea, Luna recognized a very precise order in everything, and that it was all well-handled and often cleaned. It made her smile, because it reminded her of Celestia.

Hollow Star had only looked at her moodily the whole time they were here, until finally Luna realized that the Destroyer was continually positioning herself between them and the bed. She and Scrivener shared a thoughtful look as the demon glared at them, and then Luna said softly: "Pack up everything thou needs, and we shall go, Hollow Star. But thou may not have secrets from us, not yet. Thou hast not earned that privilege, Destroyer."

The demon mare looked down at them for a few moments, and then she turned her eyes to Scrivener and said quietly: "That wasn't an order though, was it? So in that case, I'll negotiate. Give me some of your blood. I want to see what happens."

Scrivener and Luna traded an uneasy look, before Valthrudnir said meditatively in the stallion's mind, pushing into his thoughts with an awful casualness: _It's an interesting proposition, Nihete. I would be eager to study the effects of the Clay of Prometheus on such a powerful demon, but at the same time... if the vicious little pugilist loses her excuse for sentient thought, she may attempt to squeeze you dry. And while I would rather enjoy watching you be torn apart in the same manner your awful excuse for literature deserves to be dichotomized, I would prefer it if you were exsected only after I have safely removed myself from your feeble mind and frail body._

"What about my filthy soul? Aren't you going to say anything about my filthy soul?" Scrivener asked sourly, glancing upwards, and then he cleared his throat when Hollow Star frowned moodily down at him, the Destroyer leaning forwards and narrowing her eyes at the stallion. "Sorry uh. Voices in my head. They said it was a bad idea."

Scrivener gave as large a smile as he could force out, reminding himself that the terrifying demon couldn't hurt him... and then he winced when Luna punched him in the shoulder, knocking him staggering. He automatically tried to catch himself on his broken hoof, but the blast of pain that sent through him only made him curse and half-throw himself in the other direction, the sapphire mare wincing and hurriedly turning to half-catch him as the Destroyer said disgustedly: "You remind me of a carnival act I once saw while a child. I have never liked clowns."

"Thou art a clown!" Luna shouted immediately, snapping her head up and almost shoving Scrivener over, and the stallion winced as he flopped down on his side with a groan to avoid landing on his bad hoof, Luna wincing but then glaring grouchily up at Hollow Star. "How dare thee refer to me as such. For that, I order thee to reveal thy secret, to show us whatever thou hast hidden away and does not want us to see."

Hollow Star gritted her teeth, and then she cursed under her breath before turning and flicking her horn to the side as it glowed brightly, Luna and Scrivener both wincing as her bed of hay and cloth burst into flames as it was blasted aside by telekinesis. Then the Destroyer grumbled as she reached out and swept up a thick, dragon-scale satchel bag, holding this up by the strap with one hoof.

Luna cocked her head curiously before her horn glowed, lifting the bag away and opening the heavy silver clasp on it with only a tilt of her head to gaze inside, surprised to find there was only a single beautiful necklace. The sapphire mare lifted this carefully out, letting the satchel gently fall to the floor as she studied it: it was made of multicolored, uncommon gemstones, all carefully cut and shaped, although the silver, apple-shaped plate at the front looked like it had been added on after the necklace had been completed. And the crest on this plate, of a roaring beast, seemed oddly familiar, although Luna couldn't quite place it.

She shrugged after a moment, then smiled up at Hollow Star with amusement, remarking wryly: "Thou does not seem quite the type for jewelry, demon. And speaking of which, thy appearance, again... we will have to do something about it."

"I am a Wrath demon. I don't care what I look like. Why does it matter, anyway?" Hollow Star retorted, and she reached out and almost yanked the necklace away, hurriedly stuffing it back in the saddlebag before turning to moodily begin scooping up some of her other possessions, muttering: "Appearances are meaningless except to serve perhaps as tools of deception."

"And precisely who and what art thou deceiving by appearing to be a giant witch eager to devour little foals?" Luna asked sourly, and Hollow Star snarled over her shoulder before the sapphire mare softened and said quietly: "Many demons hide their true faces with the shapes they choose for themselves. Hollow Star... Morning Glory... I do not believe that we have seen thee yet. Oh, thou art bitter, furious, hateful, all these things and more, aye. That anyone could clearly see. But I think there is much more to thee than this."

"You don't know anything about me, Luna Brynhild. So why don't you keep your opinions to yourself?" Hollow Star replied sourly, and the sapphire mare only smiled wryly before the demon turned with a snort of derision, grabbing the last of her things with telekinesis and shoving them almost angrily into her leather satchel before she half-turned and spat: "I'm ready to leave whenever you've rested your poor little hooves enough, mistress."

"Let me consult with thy fellow master on the subject and we will see if we have." Luna retorted grouchily, then she looked at Scrivener, who was still laying on the ground, wincing a little when the mare glared at him. "Lazy."

"No, it's... safer down here." Scrivener said finally, and then he sighed and added dryly: "Have you ever noticed that we make friends a lot with angry mares who quickly make it a hobby to beat on me, while the people trying to kill us are usually large, overtalkative males who want to torture and kill us, sometimes not always in that order?"

"Yes, of course. Just as I know the real reason that so many of these large, overtalkative males desire to kill and torture us is because they lust for us pretty mares, but we deny them so much as a brush of our buttocks." Luna replied mildly, and Scrivener simply looked up at her for a few moments before she added kindly: "Fear not, I often include thee in this number. For thou hast a most wonderful buttocks as well, Scrivener Blooms."

Hollow Star rolled her eyes, looking disgusted and frustrated as she straightened and muttered: "You are nothing but pathetic little fools. No wonder Burning Desire seems so eager to serve you, though... he must throw himself all over you with what a slave he is to primal desire."

Luna only shook her head slowly, and Scrivener grimaced a little as he pushed himself to his hooves... but admittedly, that was partly from the pain still radiating through his foreleg, before Hollow Star asked in calmer tones: "What precisely are you both? Clockwork Ponies, and Valkyries, and _Jötnar_ and demons... they're not terms I've never heard before in my many years of laying in wait here, biding my time for the perfect opportunity to take revenge on my brother. But when you explained things to me, it brought more questions to mind than it did answer them, although I think that was purposeful. You both like feeling superior, don't you? You like feeling powerful. You like acting like you're better than me... than all of us, really, with the sycophants you've made out of Burning and the Kelpie. Then again, it's no surprise... you tricked an army of demons into becoming loyal to you. The only thing that separates you in my mind from that filthy coward Cupidus is that you at least fought your own battle... but when the chance presents itself, Luna... know that I will kill you just like I killed him."

"Thou may try when thou feels ready, but know that 'tis far from the first time that I have heard this threat." Luna replied acidly, and she and Hollow Star glared at each other for a few moments before the sapphire mare spat to the side and added darkly: "And I am no Greed demon, nor anything like their ilk. Hevatica and her Kelpies, as a matter of fact, I released from their bonds long ago. The loyalty they give me now is willing, for I will take loyalty promised freely over loyalty coerced any moment of any day, no matter what the pitfalls are."

"I don't believe your words." Hollow Star replied with a shake of her head, and then she leaned forwards and said icily: "Then release me, and I promise to serve you until such time as I am ready to challenge you and take your head."

"Not yet." Luna said quietly, and Hollow Star began to give a cruel grin before Luna looked up and met her eyes calmly. "A week, Destroyer. Ask me again in one week's time, after thou hast had but a taste of our life, and see what we desire to protect, and glimpse demons that unlike thee, have not simply controlled their natures... have put their powers to use for good. In one week, ask me again. Besides, I must better judge thy character... and find out if thou truly art worth the words thy brother blessed thee with."

Hollow Star snorted contemptibly, but she didn't say anything, and her eyes became thoughtful as she looked down at Luna Brynhild silently. Luna looked fearlessly back up, and then the Destroyer questioned in a voice that sounded almost entertained beneath her exasperation: "We will be arguing and negotiating often, won't we?"

Luna only smiled wryly and traded a look with Scrivener Blooms, before they both gazed back up towards the demon. "Perhaps thou shan't believe me, creature... but I would prefer that over wordless, silent loyalty. I have more than enough humble servants as it is... and I have always gotten along the very best with those who would question me. 'Tis why I and the poet get along so well, isn't it, poet?"

"Well, you can also beat me into submission whenever I disagree too much with you over something." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna grinned and nodded in agreement before both ponies looked up at Hollow Star, the stallion adding finally: "I guess... I'm the same way, though. And it's better this way. We want to be... we want to work together. Not rule you."

"You should take your chance to rule me while you can, slave hoof, because you will not rule me for long." Hollow Star said calmly, and then she smiled slightly when Luna's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You don't like that? Well, in my day, that's what earth ponies were called... in your day, too, isn't that right?"

"They are not slave hoofs... not my husband, not any other pony like him. They are earth ponies. I do not desire to ever hear thou speak that term again." Luna said quietly, and Hollow Star frowned slightly... but after a moment, Luna tilted her head curiously, feeling her anger fading into curiosity at the strange expression on the demon's face.

"Earth ponies..." the Destroyer murmured, looking away... and then she closed her eyes and shook her head quickly as it to clear it before glaring down at them. "Enough. I have almost completely healed, unlike the rest of you lazy weaklings. Let us begin the march back to your Ponyville... I am aware of where it is. The demons who traded information with me for their lives have told me much about Ponyville and Canterlot and Subterra."

Luna grunted moodily, then she replied sourly: "Fear not, Hollow Star. We need not waste the time on a march. Burning Desire shall open a portal, if he has recovered enough."

Hollow Star laughed shortly at this, shaking her head in disgust before she stormed out of her room, and the two ponies followed after a moment as Scrivener tossed one last awkward look at the ashes and embers that had spilled over the floor, while the Destroyer rebuked in a disgusted voice: "A portal spell, cast by my so-called big brother? What a quaint notion. In life, little Ardent couldn't even open a jar, let alone a portal."

"Those are two different things, my lovely little sister. Besides, you and Dad always put the lids on too tight." Burning Desire called loudly from the entrance to the circular cavern, and Hollow Star glanced up... then reared her head back in shock as she saw that the fiery stallion's horn was glowing as he modified the line of runes creating the force barrier.

He grinned at the look on her face as the curtain of energy twisted and sparked violently, emitting a strange thrumming noise as Luna cocked her head with interest and Scrivener hobbled along beside her. Then Burning turned his eyes back towards the barrier as Hevatica explained kindly: "Burning Desire has been tapping into this magic trap... the runes were not just drawn in demon blood, but intense magical energy has been stored here."

"More than once I have left my home on a scouting mission. I don't enjoy intruders, so I designed the barrier to last for the long term. There's enough power to supply the barrier for a year... or, as I'm sure you've guessed by now, to restore my own powers in case something happened to me." Hollow Star replied distastefully, the faintest hint of humiliation as well as frustration in her grit teeth. "I'm surprised you were able to figure it out, water rat."

"Oh, I had nothing to do with it, hideous old hag." Hevatica replied in an almost-kind voice, as she gestured calmly towards Burning Desire, who winced a little as Hollow Star's eyes flashed. "It was all your handsome big brother's doing. He is handsome, isn't he? I see the way your eyes still linger on him... it makes me think that maybe you're the one who seduced him, which would explain why you're such a miserable-"

"That is enough, Hevatica. We are trying to get along with Hollow Star for now." Luna said mildly, raising a hoof, but she had to fight to suppress a smile all the same before she turned her gaze to the Destroyer when the demon growled in disgust. "Thou shall have to excuse the Kelpie. She is naughty as a Phooka at times... well, prankish as one, I should say. She is far more naughtier in other ways, to be perfectly precise."

Hevatica only smiled in agreement and bowed her head politely at this, winking slowly over at the winged unicorn before Hollow Star strode quickly forwards, leaning down to study the modified runes with a frown as Burning Desire pointedly attempted to ignore her. "This is a ridiculous attempt to earn favor, Ardent. You've never been any good at magic. You've never been any good at anything except for crying and getting yourself in trouble."

"Well, true, yes, but don't forget that all the magic I studied while I was alive was demonic magic. There were a few reasons why that didn't work for me as a mortal... but I'm no mortal anymore, am I?" Burning Desire paused and smiled faintly over at Hollow Star. "They call me Burning, by the way, in case you haven't realized. Burning Desire was the name I took."

Hollow Star only looked at him moodily, and the stallion cleared his throat after a moment before turning his eyes back to the runes, horn glowing a little brighter for a moment as he gritted his teeth in concentration, then broke into a grin with a firm nod when the runes flashed red and the curtain of energy transformed into a wall of burning red flames in a whoosh. "Excellent!"

The Destroyer looked up with a grimace, and Burning Desire smiled warmly over his shoulder at Luna and Scrivener. "I changed the energy wavelength, I can't honestly believe I pulled it off properly. If you're ready to leave, I can draw on all the energy stored here and create a portal to Ponyville. It'll last more than long enough for us to go through, and then the energy stored here should quickly use itself up."

"How glorious. Years of work that I put into storing all this energy here, gone and used to help march me into enslavement at the hooves of my brother and his pathetic, flesh-obsessed masters." Hollow Star said disgustedly, and Burning Desire gave her a pleading look, which she replied to by reaching up and swatting his horn with a glare.

Burning Desire winced backwards at this, then he blinked in surprise before looking up at her silently, and Hollow Star flushed as her eyes darted back and forth before turning hurriedly away. Luna and Scrivener both only cocked their heads, but then the charcoal stallion winced and looked down, bringing his cloth-wrapped hoof up to gingerly touch his forehead as Valthrudnir grumbled:_ You pathetic ponies are less than animals, and even combined you and the Valkyrie have the acuity of a mentally-incompetent two year old that happens to be deaf and dumb as well as lobotomized. That was clearly a familial gesture._

"Because you know anything at all about family." Scrivener muttered, rubbing at his forehead and wincing at how even that made his hoof ache... but what struck him by surprise was the way that Valthrudnir immediately fell silent, and the earth pony shifted awkwardly as he felt... _what the hell? Do I actually feel... bad for the fact I managed to clip a nerve? _

_You did nothing of the sort. I was simply disregarding your statement as irrelevant, as I have no family. The Jötnar were one clan, but all of us simply... were. It was our power that decreed where we sat. Power... and Ymir's favoritism... _Valthrudnir sounded bitter, and for a moment Scrivener thought he could see the dragon, standing in some icy library, facing towards a corner of the room, his head turned sharply away so Scrivener couldn't see his face, as the Frost Giant muttered: _But none of it matters. The... the past does not matter. Now I am supreme, and I will be supreme again. Ymir did not win, Odin did not win, none of you won. I will win. I am the rightful master of this universe, I am the most powerful being in existence, I... I have worth..._

There was a buzz of static, and then Scrivener shook his head quickly as he pushed himself to his hooves before he looked dumbly up to see Hevatica in front of him, the Kelpie frowning at him worriedly before Scrivener said lamely: "I... sorry. I got lost in my own thoughts."

"It's alright, Scrivener Blooms. I was just asking to see your hoof." Hevatica said softly, and Scrivener glanced past the Kelpie curiously to see Luna currently arguing with Hollow Star and Burning Desire simply sitting back and studying his little sister. He wondered how much time had passed... then winced when Hevatica cleared his throat before the stallion smiled lamely and held it quickly up.

"Sorry. I... oh, hell." Scrivener flinched a little as the Kelpie carefully unwrapped his front hoof, revealing that it had shattered into five distinct pieces... pieces that almost looked like gnarled claws, and made Scrivener think of Cheshire, how his own hooves..._ except Cheshire wasn't..._

His broken hoof, however, was dripping a reeking mire, and Hevatica winced as she studied this nervously before murmuring: "Someone will have to carry you through the portal, you can't run on this hoof. There must be an infection in your flesh... and worse, the way it's splintered..."

"But Luna isn't feeling it... that has to be a good sign." Scrivener said quietly, leaning slightly past the Kelpie, and Luna tossed a nervous look over her shoulder at Scrivener, meeting his eyes and trading emotions and thoughts in a rapid flurry with him before she turned her eyes back towards Hollow Star to continue her debate with the Destroyer, even as at the same time, she stomped her forehoof several times to show there was no pain in it.

"I'm no expert in matters like this, Scrivener. I'm only what I am." Hevatica said quietly, and then she hesitated before carefully leaning down and licking his broken hoof slowly, and Scrivener winced, but then surveyed the mare's reaction as the demon closed her eyes and shivered once. "Strange... no, that does not taste like infection. It's different. And your corruption is... stronger, yes. May I take a better taste?"

Scrivener groaned, but then he sighed quietly and nodded moodily, and Hevatica smiled slightly as she leaned slowly in and then gently nipped his shoulder, Scrivener wincing and cursing under his breath as she bit just deep enough to draw black blood. She lapped up a bit of it slowly, still holding his front hoof gingerly in both of her own, before closing her eyes and massaging slowly up his lower leg as she murmured: "Yes. Yes, your taste is very different, Scrivener Blooms. Your corruption has become more concentrated..."

"Maybe it's because of what... what I did to Luna. Celestia said we couldn't do things like that without cost... I..." Scrivener shivered a bit, looking down before he glanced slowly up and asked quietly: "Hevatica... when you give in to your hungers, do you... do you ever feel yourself become less you, and more... someone else?"

Hevatica smiled faintly as she opened her eyes, and then she let go of his injured limb before picking up the torn cloth and beginning to carefully wrap Scrivener's hoof again, taking her time with both the work and choosing her words. Finally, she said quietly: "I believe that there is a difference between slaking one's thirst, and feeding one's gluttony. Just as I have come to believe that even if at our cores we are all... instinct, and animal... we can still choose to rise above that. In time, we can master every part of ourselves."

She tied off the cloth bandaging, then gently rose the covered, broken hoof to her muzzle to kiss it tenderly, gazing silently at Scrivener as she said softly: "I respect you and Luna Brynhild, Scrivener Blooms. The more time I spend with you, the more I understand I am right to. I understand that you doubt in yourself... but I believe that both you and the Mistress of the Night can master yourselves. You have taught strength and compassion to many demons, after all, and we would not listen to hypocrites and liars who do not possess the strength to follow their own teachings."

Scrivener smiled after a moment, bowing his head forwards as he murmured quietly: "Sometimes I think you and the demons are the ones who taught us everything, Hevatica. I'll never forget what it was like in Corrupted Equestria, coming home and finding... desperate Nightmares and demons and other creatures of darkness waiting for us, pleading with us to take them across the Bifrost... how hesitant Luna and I were at first. Just like how I'll never forget how glad I was that we did, especially once... it created such a ripple through the world."

"You gave us wild demons a chance to live in harmony and safety, to join up with a growing alliance of ponies, dwarves, demons and spirits... instead of constantly being on the move as nomads, or living in hidden, dark depths, always fearing that we would turn a corner and find Hunters from Helheim or some hungry, terrible beast waiting to devour us." Hevatica replied quietly, the Kelpie smiling softly. "Joining you made sense, and was the best decision I have ever made in my life. It remains one of my fondest memories, pledging my loyalty to yourself and Luna Brynhild... and don't think I don't still find you very attractive, Scrivener Blooms, you and Lady Luna both."

She winked, and Scrivener laughed a bit despite himself before they both looked up as Luna called loudly: "Scrivener Blooms, Hevatica, cease flirting with each other and come here instead, before we go through the portal I require a new nickname for this Helheim-cursed witch."

"Oh shut up, you insolent little bruised flower." Hollow Star said moodily, and Luna only looked dumbly up at the Destroyer, who growled down at her with disgust. "You don't deny it, then?"

"Oh, uh, I'll translate. My dear sister just called you a slut, Lady Luna." Burning Desire said informatively, and Luna glowered at the fiery stallion, who winced back a bit and shook his head hurriedly. "I didn't! She did!"

"Always the tattletale, Ardent. I suppose some things really must never change after all, but I don't know why I'm even surprised. Every time something goes wrong, after all, there you always were, happy to run off and cry to anyone who would listen about all the injustices done to you." Hollow Star muttered with distaste, but Burning Desire only smiled wryly towards his sibling.

"I don't know if that's so true, Miss Hollow Star, uh... pleasant a light as you put me in." the fiery stallion replied delicately, and then he turned his eyes back towards the wall of fire, adding in a quieter voice: "After all, who did I have to run to back then?"

Hollow Star shifted uncomfortably, and there was an awkward silence for a moment before Luna mumbled: "I am no slut. Thou art a slut. Stupid wretched... witch-face."

Scrivener sighed a little, and then Hevatica interrupted gently: "Lady Luna, I must also add that Scrivener Blooms should not be walking on his own... someone should carry him through the portal, or at least help him..."

"No, it's just a short run, right? I can make it." Scrivener said awkwardly, and when Hevatica gave him a quietly-concerned look, the stallion smiled a little, flexing his broken hoof beneath the cloth even as Luna turned a quiet, worried look to the male. "I'm fine, okay? Well... I mean, fine enough to run through a hole in reality."

"Yes, because even we demons do that on a regular basis." remarked Burning Desire, and then he leaned forwards, horn beginning to glow as he added: "I'll do my best to keep it as stable as I can, then... with all this energy to help fuel it, it should last longer and be less painful than last time."

"Wonderful. Scrivy, very well. But if thou gets lost in the depths of time and space I am not coming to rescue thee." Luna said grumpily, and Scrivener nodded awkwardly as Hevatica sighed and shook her head, and Hollow Star only looked with distaste over the group. "When thou art ready, Burning Desire, open the way."

The fiery unicorn nodded, closing his eyes and bowing his head forwards as he breathed slowly, the aura around his horn beginning to brighten as he gritted his teeth and concentrated, then grunted and snapped his horn sharply upwards as it gave a flash and pulse.

The flames in front of them wafted upwards before twisting into a spinning vortex that burst down the tunnel beyond the cavern. Light glowed out of the center of the tunnel formed by the fire before the wild flames rippled and smoothed out, and in a flash the center of the tunnel was no longer filled with a formless glow, but instead had become a window into the streets of Ponyville, the library clearly visible on the other side of the hole in reality.

"It's open!" Burning Desire shouted, and Luna immediately ran forwards, Scrivener stagger-running after her for the portal before the winged unicorn leapt through. Again, there was that intense heat and vertigo, that sensation of movement and pain and exhaustion before she burst out the other side in a blast of red, harmless flame, cursing as she staggered over the ground before flopping to the floor of the square in front of the library with a wheeze.

Scrivener emerged next, feeling the strength ripped from his body and his muscles revolt as he stumbled out the other side... and automatically tried to catch himself on his broken hoof when he felt his legs wanting to give out. The pain was excruciating as he accidentally dropped his full weight on it, a weak whimper rising out of his throat before he simply fell forwards on his face, as ahead, Luna cursed and twitched violently, feeling the agony in her own hoof as she automatically clutched at it with a snarl.

Hevatica, Hollow Star, and lastly Burning Desire followed them through the portal, only the Destroyer seeming unaffected as Burning Desire wheezed and dropped to a sitting position, and Hevatica dropped her head forwards, taking a few moments to breathe. And by the time the Kelpie rose her head again, the portal had begun to stutter and flicker as it lost cohesion, then burst apart into ashes and glowing embers that settled slowly to the ground behind them.

Hollow Star was only looking moodily around, completely ignoring the blast of force and fire as Burning Desire and Hevatica both winced over their shoulders. Then the Kelpie turned her attention forwards, striding quickly up beside Scrivener Blooms, who was laying with hoof held out far ahead of him, as if stretching it as far away from himself as he could would help keep the pain at a distance, too.

Luna was slowly hauling herself up to her hooves, as Scrivener simply twitched a few times, and then the demon leaned down and asked gently: "Would you like me to help you up?"

"I'm... I'm very happy here." Scrivener mumbled, and then all eyes glanced upwards as the door to the library opened, light spilling out in a wide beam over the group before the profile of a tall winged unicorn appeared in the doorway, and the charcoal stallion smiled wryly from the ground as Celestia quickly approached. "Uh. Hi."

"Celestia, Scrivy is broken again. Please fix him. 'Twas not my fault this time." Luna said informatively, and Celestia sighed tiredly as she strode towards them, looking moodily at her younger sibling... but visibly softening a little at the nervousness in Luna's eyes despite the almost-mocking mood she was putting on, as the sapphire mare murmured in a quieter voice: "Please."

Celestia looked hesitantly down at Scrivener, as the charcoal stallion slowly began to push himself to his hooves, but before the ivory winged unicorn could do anything, Hollow Star strode quickly forwards and shoved herself in front of the rainbow-maned mare. Immediately, Celestia's eyes narrowed slightly, studying the aggressive demon as the Destroyer glared back at Celestia, before their eyes silently locked.

Luna looked up with a wince as Burning Desire shifted uneasily, the early morning air seeming to drop in temperature as the world around them became silent. There was no wind, no hum of insects, no song of night-birds... not even a breath from any of those gathered, as the two mares fought a silent and unflinching battle with their eyes.

And then all of a sudden, Hollow Star's irises dropped, and a moment later the Destroyer bowed her head deep as she clenched her eyes tightly shut. Celestia only continued to look directly at the demon as a faint tremble ran through her, but after a moment, the ivory winged unicorn finally bowed her head forwards as her amethyst irises softened, saying quietly: "Morning Glory. I'm glad to see you've joined us."

Hollow Star only nodded once, keeping her head respectfully bowed, and Luna stared blankly back and forth before gesturing with a hoof and blurting: "And what in the name of Helheim is this nonsense, damned Celestia? How did thou already steal my newly-acquired servant from me? I was the one who beat the Destroyer to a pulp, why does she bow to thee and not me?"

Celestia only smiled slightly over at Luna, and Hollow Star muttered moodily: "Because you only conquered me through your cheap little tricks, little girl."

"I am not little!" Luna snapped furiously, stomping a hoof as one of her eyes twitched, and then she glowered up at Celestia, saying grouchily: "Well, even if she respects thee, Celestia, remember that thou might be my big sister but I am the one in charge. Not thou. I am."

"Yes Luna. I know, I know." Celestia was smiling a little even as she gazed with exasperation down at the sapphire mare, as Hollow Star glanced up slightly, looking moody... but still clearly, calmly deferring to Celestia, even as the ivory mare stepped past the Destroyer to look down at Scrivener as he carefully sat up, frowning a little now before she murmured: "Please go and wait in the library."

Luna quieted a bit at this, losing some of her playfulness as Scrivener nodded, and the two ponies climbed to their hooves. Surprisingly, they were joined by the Destroyer, while Burning Desire smiled awkwardly as Hevatica bowed her head to Celestia, remaining where they were. The rainbow-maned mare looked at the two demons for a moment, then said gently: "Hevatica, please feel free to go and get some rest... Burning Desire, thank you for all your help, even if this serves your interests, too. Your willingness to help and the lengths you were determined to go to will not be forgotten, I promise."

"Well, then... thank you, Celestia, for... everything." Burning Desire replied lamely, shifting with an awkward smile up at the mare, then he hesitantly leaned past Celestia to watch Scrivener, Luna, and Hollow Star disappear into the library, asking nervously: "You... I mean... this is... she's..."

"I think she just needs time, Burning Desire. I think you made the right choice here, even if... I had my worries before." Celestia paused, then she hesitated for a moment before returning her eyes to the fiery stallion as the Kelpie cocked her own head curiously. "Can you tell me about her, what you remember from your life with her as a mortal?"

Burning Desire smiled awkwardly, then he nodded hesitantly when Hevatica reached up to squeeze her shoulder gently... while meanwhile, Hollow Star was prowling around the library, looking moodily over the shelves of books and muttering: "I can already tell I'm not going to like it here."

"Ponyville is a wonderful place, thou art just a vile creature." Luna grumbled, and then she gritted her teeth before asking finally: "And what madness was that outside, Destroyer? Some fierce and mighty monster thou art, quailing like a little filly before mine sister!"

Hollow Star simply fixed Luna with a sour look, and Scrivener sighed a little before the sapphire mare muttered: "Well, 'tis true, thou did. And 'tis wretched and pathetic. Why, I have never once quailed beneath the gaze of my sister, in this life or the last!"

"That's a lie." Scrivener muttered, and Luna slowly turned her head to glare at him balefully, and the earth pony winced a bit before awkwardly holding up his hoof, saying lamely: "Sorry, uh... that was... definitely Valthrudnir, not me."

"I cannot believe thou would even joke about that. Thou art sick, Scrivener Blooms. Sick, mentally ill, disturbed, demented, distracted. Sick." Luna grumbled, and then she returned her eyes to Hollow Star as the Destroyer paced slowly over to a table, leaning down and studying several papers left out over it. "And I realized why I am so eager to change thy appearance, creature. Thou looks like an anorexic, bald Celestia."

The Destroyer glared over at Luna, then snorted as she straightened and asked moodily: "Who is this Celestia, anyway? She emanated great strength and power, but there was deep passion mixed with great knowledge and determination. She is powerful... and has wings and a horn, like you. Has almost the same spirit as you..."

Luna smiled wryly, then she sighed a little as Scrivener limped carefully over to sit down in a chair, the sapphire mare looking towards her husband and studying him for a few moments: with her eyes, she questioned him, and Scrivener answered her with his body language and the emotions she felt in his mind without the stallion even having to look at her, making her smile faintly.

She turned her gaze back to Hollow Star after a moment, replying quietly: "My sister, like mine own self, is a Valkyrie. Her true name is Freya, as mine is Brynhild. And she is powerful, aye... she is strong, and a natural leader... much more of one than myself, Hollow Star, if I am to be entirely honest. I am no great leader, nor do I have any desire to be... the only place I desire to rule is the battlefield."

Hollow Star studied Luna thoughtfully for a few moments, and then the pale-pink unicorn nodded slowly once before the demon approached slowly, looking down at Luna as the sapphire mare gazed up with a frown. They were both silent as their eyes locked, before the Destroyer smiled slightly and said after a moment: "No challenge."

"No challenge!" Luna glared furiously, leaping up to her hooves as her mane sparked, and Scrivener sighed tiredly... before to their surprise, Hollow Star laughed and shook her head, both ponies looking dumbly at the demon.

She continued to laugh, then suddenly blushed faintly as she hurriedly regained her composure, her ivory eyes returning quickly to Luna as the sapphire mare stared up at her with disbelief. Luna could see... entertainment, maybe even something like optimism in the Destroyer's eyes now, and it confused her at first before the demon said softly: "Yes, no challenge. There is no challenge because I cannot challenge you... yet. In a week, we'll see."

Luna still looked confused, but before she could ask or say anything, Celestia calmly entered the library and closed the door behind herself, and immediately the Destroyer turned and bowed her head politely. Celestia only smiled, however, then she asked quietly: "I take it your mind is clearing?"

Luna frowned horribly at this as Scrivener looked up in confusion, and Hollow Star nodded respectfully before the sapphire mare blurted: "What in the name of Helheim is going on here? Damnation, Celestia! I beat her up, I tamed her, and thou just met her... so why is it that I get the feeling that yet once again, oh no, Celestia knows all and sees all and Luna knows nothing?"

Celestia sighed, but she was smiling a little all the same as she replied: "Would it make you feel better if I said it's because I've been spending this last while obsessively going over every bit of material on Destroyers I could find in Canterlot, and was in the middle of reviewing some of my personal notes here in Ponyville on the same subject?"

"A little, but I would prefer thou to just admit now and then thou just makes guesses constantly, and thy wretched luck means thou art often wretchedly right." Luna grumbled, and Celestia laughed quietly and shook her head slowly before the sapphire mare glared over at Hollow Star, who still had her head bowed politely. "She is weird. I do not like her any longer."

"She is a shieldmaiden, Luna, as well as a powerful Wrath demon. Be kind. She has her honor." Celestia said softly, before continuing quietly: "A Destroyer lives for battle, but those who force one into submission can demand their loyalty, like many Wrath demons. Wrath demons naturally serve those more powerful than them, and those who are strong leaders... who they can trust will lead them into battle. I was also told that Morning Glory had been using blood quartz, correct? I expect now that you're out of that environment, your strength has decreased but your mind feels clearer."

"I was always lucid, Mistress Celestia... but my emotions feel less turbulent now, yes." Hollow Star replied politely, and Luna grumbled under her breath before the Destroyer added quietly: "Seeing that Luna wasn't lying as well, that there are strong warriors here... knowing that true challenges await... this helps as well."

Celestia smiled slightly, and then she glanced calmly up before saying softly: "It's alright, Bob. She won't harm you."

Hollow Star frowned at this, and then the demon looked sharply up as Discombobulation shook a fist threateningly from where he was sitting on the ceiling, declaring: "One of these days, Celestia, one of these days... pow! Right in the kisser!"

The ivory mare only smiled wryly, and then Hollow Star hissed before looking disbelievingly over at Celestia when the ivory mare gestured at her to calm down, the Destroyer asking incredulously: "A Draconequus? A patchwork doll is your ally?"

"Hey, that's hurtful. Hurtful." Discombobulation said in a wounded voice, and then he paused before clapping his hands together and vanishing, reappearing in a puff of smoke a moment later safely beside Celestia as he leaned thoughtfully towards Hollow Star, asking mildly: "So who are you then? Ursula? Maleficent? That ugly lioness from the sequel no one really cares about? No, no, you're from a completely different genre. I should be asking if you're Granny Goodness, Cheetah... oh, I have it, Baroness von Gunther!"

There was silence for a few moments, and then Hollow Star said conversationally: "I would like you to be aware of the fact that in a week I'm going to be free of my bondage. And then I'm going to make it my first order of business after defeating Luna Brynhild to hunt you down and rip you limb-from-limb and devour your entrails."

"She's nice. I like her already." Discombobulation said ironically, and then he shifted awkwardly when Celestia reached up and silently touched his wrist, smiling over at him.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Bob. Morning Glory has simply been... without contact for a long time, and you know how demons tend to react to you as it is. Working on introducing yourself instead of going right into confusing and mocking might be a good start to making a better impression as well." Celestia said gently, and Bob huffed a little at this.

"Then I wouldn't be me, and that's no fun at all. Well, at least not for me, because I'm busy being someone else, so it may be fun for whoever I am at the time but I certainly won't be able to enjoy myself." he replied seriously, before returning his gaze to Hollow Star and sighing a little when the demon growled at him. "Oh, fine. Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk to you again."

Hollow Star only looked moody at this, and then she turned her eyes to Celestia, who nodded once before the Destroyer sighed and straightened, muttering: "Greetings, Draconequus."

Awkward silence followed this for a few moments, and then Discombobulation held up his metallic hand and said lamely: "I need to pee."

With that, he turned and hurried off, and Celestia shook her head slowly as Hollow Star gazed moodily over her shoulder. Then the demon turned her eyes back to Celestia when the ivory winged unicorn said gently: "I apologize. Perhaps that was a little fast... we have many allies for you to meet, though, and while many of them are perhaps... a little strange... they are all good people. People I trust, and who have helped us greatly in the past."

Hollow Star nodded slowly, and then Celestia smiled kindly, saying gently: "Up the stairs is a guest room you can use to get some sleep. I imagine you must be at least a little tired, or could at least use a bit of time to yourself. Luna, is it alright if Hollow Star stays with me for the night?"

"Of course, Celestia, thou clearly art the best choice in the matter and not at all stealing my new demon and I am most certainly not jealous or angry at thee in the slightest." Luna said crankily, and Celestia smiled wryly before the sapphire mare sighed tiredly, grumbling under her breath as she looked slowly back and forth. "Damnation. Hollow Star, I clearly do not have to say this, but treat Celestia as well as thou treats me. Not... better, as thou art already treating her."

"I will treat her as she earns, Luna, that is all." Hollow Star replied moodily, but then she hesitated before sighing tiredly and dropping her head forwards, adding finally: "I will look forwards to working with you. Just keep Burning Desire away from me."

Luna rolled her eyes as the Destroyer turned and headed for the stairs, the demon stopping to look hesitantly back once; when Celestia only smiled and Luna cocked her head curiously however, the Destroyer mumbled and turned quickly back forwards, hurrying up the steps and vanishing into the guest room.

For a few moments, there was silence... and then Celestia turned her eyes towards Scrivener Blooms, who was still resting back in the chair quietly, content to just watch events unfold until the ivory mare said softly: "I don't know if I should be angry, upset, or just worried about you and my sister. What happened?"

Luna shifted uncomfortably, and Scrivener dropped his head forwards... but that was the only answer Celestia needed as the ivory mare closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, murmuring: "Of course. After everything we discussed, I can't believe you fell back on that, though... I would rather you even used the Black Verses than that. I..."

She fell silent, then took a slow breath and visibly calmed herself, shivering once before she shook her head slowly. "No, I'll... save my anger and scolding for later. After you tell me everything that happened, and after I see what's wrong with your hoof, Scrivener Blooms. Something tells me it's more than just pain, even if my sister seems fine."

Luna smiled wryly, shrugging a little and stomping her hoof a few times to demonstrate it was fine, and Scrivy shifted uncomfortably as he almost uncomfortably rose his cloth-wrapped hoof as Celestia approached. The ivory mare's horn glowed, unwrapping it slowly as Scrivener mumbled: "Hevatica said it might be infected... and she also mentioned that... my corruption... it tasted more concentrated. Hey, on that note-"

"No distractions right now, Scrivener. Not until I..." Celestia's eyes widened slightly as the cloth fell away from his hoof, and Scrivener looked hurriedly away as the mare studied the shattered appendage slowly before looking disbelievingly over at Luna, then returning her eyes quickly to Scrivener.

She reached slowly up,touching it silently... and Scrivener flinched at the pain even that caused, as the broken pieces of his hoof clicked and shifted. The stallion tried his hardest not to look as he felt Celestia beginning to touch along his hoof, cursing weakly at every contact with it as she murmured: "This is a bad sign... this is exactly why I told you over and over you can't use those abilities..."

"It's... it's not that bad." Scrivener began, and Celestia gave him a sharp look before she simply squeezed his hoof gently, and the stallion half-choked, half-screamed as he convulsed once in his seat, and Luna cursed and winced, her whole body twisting with the pain that shot through her.

"Don't downplay this. Not right now. Not with what I think we're dealing with." Celestia said quietly but firmly, and Scrivener swallowed thickly and nodded uneasily, shivering once as the ivory mare took a slow breath before silently looking down at the stallion's broken hoof again, studying it slowly before she closed her eyes. "Mimir's head, Scrivener, Luna..."

"What? What is it?" Luna strode forwards worriedly, then she held up her own hoof, saying quickly: "Well, look, mine is fine, that is a good sign, is it not? Simply... purge the infection, Scrivener and I shall deal with the pain, and then heal it, 'tis that simple, is it not?"

"Luna..." Celestia shook her head silently, then she sighed quietly and looked quietly from her little sister to the charcoal stallion she saw as brother, saying weakly: "Scrivener, Luna, are you blind to what this is, what's happening? Everything done to one affects the other with your soul link, except for only a few things... such as polymorphing and other forms of transformation or... mutation. Don't you see? Don't you understand why I can't heal this, why I can't do anything except... let it run its course?"

"I... no... no..." Scrivener's eyes widened as Luna looked up in disbelief, and then the charcoal stallion yanked his broken hoof away before looking down at it, trembling hard as he thought of insane, grinning Cheshire, how his claws had been formed from shattered hooves; he thought of himself, how in his own mind, he always saw himself as having... "No, no, no... that's... that's not possible... I'm not going to... I can't become... Valthrudnir didn't..."

He looked up with a snarl, but even before he heard the voice of the _Jötnar_, he felt the dragon's surprise... and horribly, what felt like discomfort. _Oh, this is none of my doing, Nihete... nor is this any preprogrammed evolution. This is what happens when experiments are not monitored, and permitted to mutate on their own means. This is a natural effect of your constant exposure to outside influences and abusing your powers as you do... how ironic that your own fear of losing yourself may lead precisely to that climax._

Scrivener trembled, then he gritted his teeth as he forced himself to slowly flex the broken hoof... and even as tears filled his eyes at how agonizing the pain was, he realized that even while black corruption bled out of his hoof, each cracked section was moving separately. Like his single hoof was becoming five articulate claws...

Luna was silent for a few minutes, and then she slowly looked up at Celestia as the ivory mare closed her eyes before the sapphire mare quietly, calmly asked: "Will my husband become a Tyrant Wyrm, in time? Has all this time, his subconscious self... been warning us what he is to become? Is this perhaps what Thesis meant by... by becoming complete?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then Celestia looked up and said the most terrifying, unwanted thing that Luna ever heard whispered from her big sister. Something she never expected to hear, something so rarely heard before that it sounded so terribly alien...

"I don't know."

The three sat in silence together, trying to process these words, Celestia looking down quietly as Luna turned her gaze to Scrivener, and Scrivener simply stared down at the ground. For a little while, there was only silence... and then the stallion closed his eyes and asked quietly: "Do you think that when this heals... it won't be a hoof any longer?"

Celestia laughed faintly, and there was no need for her to repeat her answer as the three all stared down, before Luna finally looked up at Scrivener and smiled a little at him, saying softly: "Well, at least thou shalt no longer complain about thy sordid hooves."

For a moment, Scrivener only stared at her, and even Celestia looked up with disbelief, before Luna shook her head slowly and murmured: "I shan't get into this again. Scrivener Blooms is Scrivener Blooms, and I am Luna Brynhild. Even if this is what Thesis meant by evolution and completion... he shall still be Scrivener, and I shall still be me. Let it happen. Let what will happen, happen. We shall be there to meet it head on."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener looked down at his shattered hoof before clenching it slowly, gritting his teeth at the agony that filled his system, but still forcing himself to do it even as black blood dripped down the broken claw. And then he nodded firmly, not giving into the pain even now, reminding himself as Luna looked over at him silently that he could push through anything, as long as she was by his side.

Celestia gazed between the two ponies, and then she smiled faintly before reaching up and rubbed a hoof at her face slowly, nodding silently. And Luna nodded firmly as well, before stepping back and raising her head proudly, eyes burning with determination to face the future together with her husband.


	31. Making Conversation

Chapter Twenty Eight: Making Conversation

~BlackRoseRaven

Twilight Sparkle carefully finished tightening the straps of the hard plastic boot over Scrivener's foreleg, the stallion groaning in pain as he trembled for a moment before wheezing quietly and mumbling: "You know what? This was a stupid idea."

"Aye, I agree with Scrivener." Luna groaned from across the library, where she was laying on the bedding on her back and sucking childishly on her front hoof, even though she knew all the agony running through her body was coming from her link with the stallion. The Lich only glared at them both, however, hiding her own pain well... but she clearly could feel it too, from the way she gingerly kept pawing her right hoof at the floor.

"We have to try this, at least. Celestia said she doesn't want to make too many assumptions until we... until we know for sure." Twilight said quietly, and then she sighed and reached up to rub slowly at the stitching across her face: she had felt much of the pain Scrivener and Luna had gone through in the battle with Hollow Star, and the damage feeding through the two ponies had caused her not just considerable discomfort but worn on her body more than a little. But hopefully as they healed, some of her wounds would close completely, and she wouldn't have to walk around feeling even more patchwork than usual. "Test it."

Scrivener glowered at the order, then winced when Twilight glowered grumpily back before he muttered: "Hey, Luna and I were the ones who were poked and prodded all night by Celestia. You got to just sit and watch after you showed up here."

All the same, the stallion carefully stomped the gray boot a few times, and when he didn't feel more than a faint pulse of pain, he hesitantly shifted to put his weight on it... and winced only slightly, looking surprised as he mumbled: "Wow, just feels like a stubbed hoof now. How the hell did you do that?"

Twilight only smiled at this, glancing towards the back room and replying: "Don't thank me, thank Celestia. Although I think the salve we put all over your hoof came from a demon's recipe."

Scrivener grunted, looking thoughtfully down at his foreleg as he stomped it absently a few times, then smiled a little again. His shattered, possibly-transforming hoof was covered in some mint-smelling salve, wrapped in some kind of elastic thingy, sealed in a leg-hugging cast, and now covered by this boot. It was supposed to make it bearable to walk around in, even though getting all of it on had been painful beyond measure... and Scrivener sighed a little as he mumbled: "This better heal fast."

"Don't rush it too much, Scrivy. Besides, you might regret saying that if..." Twilight stopped, then she sighed a little and shook her head slowly, looking silently over at Scrivener. The stallion smiled faintly at her, and Luna glanced up quietly from the bedding before the Lich closed her eyes. "No, I'm not going to scold you two. It's... harder to, anyway, when I feel your emotions and everything. I just... at least you're not dying."

"Wow, Twilight, that's an optimistic take on things." Scrivener said mildly, and Twilight gave him a flat look as Luna giggled a little, then hurriedly looked away when the violet mare shot a sour look at her.

Then Twilight sighed a little before glancing over at Scrivener, saying softly: "Look, I... it's just hard to think about. Why does this always happen to you, not Luna?"

Luna gave an insulted shout at this, but both she and Scrivener were surprised into smiling as the Lich gave her own small smile. But at the same time, her eyes were asking a serious question, and the charcoal stallion shifted before he sighed and replied softly: "It's because of what I am, I guess... and maybe my exposure to the other cuckoos, or what they were doing, and Clockwork World and... well... we've been through a lot."

He smiled wryly, then shook his head slowly before glancing over at Luna and saying hesitantly: "And we've... we've both changed, if you think about it, Twilight. Luna... might hate me for this, but Nightmare Moon..."

"Aye, Nightmare Moon is a part of me... and she certainly showed her own transformation, did she not?" Luna almost shuddered for a moment, then shook her head slowly and looked down, reaching up and touching her chest quietly. "Perhaps Scrivy is right. All of us have changed... we just both hope that... that this does not harm or change thou, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight smiled faintly at this, shaking her head slowly and murmuring: "That's the last thing I'm worried about, honestly. I just... I want you both to be okay. It's really important."

She reached up, rubbing slowly at her breast for a moment before shaking her head and saying finally: "Look, we've got a lot of things to do. Scrivener, Barry sent a letter to me last night, something about the publisher. Celestia has to go back to Canterlot later today, but Cowlick first wants us all to meet with her at the labs, she finally finished analyzing some of the Silverbacks she caught. I know you have to deal with Hollow Star, too, and we need to do a few more tests on you, Scrivener."

The stallion groaned as Luna sighed tiredly, slumping as the Lich looked between them pointedly before the sapphire mare whined: "And what of Celestia? Where does damnable Celestia figure into all this, what nonsense is she up to?"

"Sleeping, Luna. Please let her sleep, it's been... so long since she's had a decent night's rest." Twilight said pleadingly, and Luna glowered even as Scrivener softened, and the Lich held up her hooves when the sapphire mare slowly began to inhale. "Luna, come on! It's been... it's been years and years and years now, you don't have to take every chance to make Celestia miserable!"

"That is what siblings do, Twilight, they make each other miserable. 'Tis the greatest source of happiness one sibling can give another, as a matter of fact. Thou would know this if thou would bond more with poor Shiny." Luna said informatively, and the Lich sighed tiredly before Luna frowned thoughtfully, then turned and called: "Wicked witch! How would thou like to meet a Clockwork Pony, and study thy future enemy? He is an ally, and only half as strong as he once was, but I think all the same 'twill be quite informative!"

For a few moments, there was silence... and then Twilight stared in shock at the Destroyer as she emerged from the top of the stairs, the tall, gangly demon muttering: "Do not call me..."

She broke off, freezing suddenly up as her eyes locked on Twilight Sparkle, and the two stared at each other for a few moments before Hollow Star whispered almost eagerly: "What powerful magic... and I see a connection. She is a Deathless Knight. I've heard all about them, but in all my years I have never seen someone either so loyal or so foolish to undergo the ritual..."

"She is a Lich, not a Deathless, whether or not 'tis an understandable mistake and little more than a matter of semantics." Luna said sharply, and Hollow Star frowned slightly before the sapphire mare added quietly, as both she and Scrivener turned their gazes to the violet mare: "She is part of my family. She, Scrivener and I are a triad. She is no servant, she is equal to us."

Hollow Star opened her mouth, likely about to spit some mockery, but at the glare Luna favored her with the Destroyer grumbled, then surprisingly simply nodded, saying distastefully: "Fine. I've seen worse. Helheim is full of the sick and the strange and the simply-is."

"That sounds like something Bob would say." Scrivener muttered, and then he stepped a little closer to Twilight, and the Lich smiled faintly. The stallion hesitated for a moment, but as Luna continued to only glare and growl under her breath at the demon, he decided to push forwards and ask: "Do you want to walk around with us today? We have a lot to do, but... I guess it would be a great way for you to see how things work around here. Meet some ponies and... understand us a little better."

Hollow Star nodded after a moment, then returned her eyes to Twilight, studying her with interest before Luna asked wryly: "I don't suppose that it would be asking thee too much to cloak thy shape and form, would it? Or at least put a paper bag over thy terrible visage, witch. There are foals outside."

The pale-pink demon only glared at Luna in response, and then she snorted in distaste before her horn glowed as she strode calmly down the steps. As she moved, a mane and tail of golden flames burst into life as silver bled out of her skin and formed rapidly into metal, and a moment later, Luna and Scrivener were looking sourly up at the massive, monstrous metallic behemoth they had fought in the cavern, as Twilight gaped in shock. "Am I prettier like this?"

"Well, aye, much prettier, but all the same 'tis not what I had in mind." Luna retorted blandly, before the sapphire mare sighed tiredly and grumbled: "But fine, it will do. At least thou does not have thy stupid chains."

"They are not necessary at the moment, that is all. But rest assured, I've fully healed... we Wrath demons are made for constant war, always ready for more battle, unlike... some softer creatures." Hollow Star glanced meditatively down at Scrivener's cast, and the stallion grumbled even as he blushed slightly before the demon's eyes surprisingly turned to Twilight, asking almost eagerly: "You understand, don't you, Deathless?"

"I uh... well..." Twilight flushed deeply, then she turned quickly away, not even knowing how to respond as Luna glared at Hollow Star and Scrivener stepped comfortingly closer to Twilight. The violet mare smiled faintly, then she shook her head and said awkwardly: "Let's just... head to Cowlick's lab and... we'll see how things are there first."

Luna nodded, then strode quickly forwards, taking the lead. Twilight hurried close behind, and Scrivener limped only slightly behind the Lich as Hollow Star slowly followed last...but the enormous Destroyer was smiling beneath the fierce-looking mask that covered her face, her eyes glowing with growing interest at her new allies.

* * *

Antares had been woken up late in the night – or was it early in the morning? – by Twilight Sparkle, the violet mare telling him that his mother and father were back and she was going to go and see them to help with... something. The young stallion had been dumbfounded, and part of him had wanted to run out after the Lich as she'd quickly left... but eventually logic and tiredness had won out, and he'd just flopped back down in bed.

In the morning, Antares had dragged himself out of bed, had breakfast, and then tossed on a saddlebag before heading out onto the path leading into Ponyville. He'd woken up a good bit on the walk to town, and by the time he'd gotten there he'd felt much more awake, and ready to talk to his parents. Not just to find out what had happened, but to tell them what had been on his mind since their little awkward argument.

He stopped outside Ponyville to wave at Fluttershy, who was standing outside the animal care center, keeping an eye on several grazing animals with the help of Nirvana and her sons. The Pegasus smiled and waved back, and the glossy-black unicorn gazed fondly over her little family... they seemed so normal in spite of everything, and so close. And he couldn't help but sigh a little as he turned to head through the open gates into Ponyville, nodding absently to the guards on duty as he strode quickly down the dirt path and into town.

Antares arrived at the library after only a few minutes, steeling himself as he approached and shoved the door open... but all he saw was Celestia sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea with her pet squirrel happily munching on a block of cheese beside her on the table. She glanced up curiously as Antares strode in, the young stallion looking lamely back and forth. "It's nice to see you so early, Antares... are you looking for your parents?"

"Yeah." the stallion said after a moment, and the smiled awkwardly as he glanced up, but Celestia only smiled back, and it helped steady his nerves a little before he asked hesitantly: "Are... are they okay? Twilight, yesterday, she was having some really awful pain and... well..."

"I... your father has an injured hoof, but... otherwise, they seem healthy." Celestia said quietly, and Antares nodded even as his eyes studied the mare. She seemed cautious suddenly... no, almost guarded, and as his eyes slipped downwards, he couldn't help but notice the way she shifted the papers over the desk to cover up whatever it was she was researching. "I think they went to Kilby Kwolek's engineering lab... you should go and find them, Antares. They'd be very happy to see you, and it would be good for you to meet Morning Glory."

The young stallion nodded hesitantly, then he decided to change the subject, asking: "What's she like, anyway? I mean, from what Burning said... is she like Pinkamena?"

"That's not the... worst comparison." Celestia replied delicately, smiling a little despite herself, and Antares thought he could read relief in her expression as well, saw her body relax ever-so-slightly. "I think she's had a harder past than we know. And I think that in spite of how she behaves and the way she's so... vicious towards her brother in particular, she still cares about Burning, and she still retains... some sense of duty and obligation. It's difficult to say, but I think there's more to her than she wants to be seen."

"Like all of us." Antares murmured softly, and Celestia nodded slowly before the young stallion hesitated a bit, then asked impulsively: "Do you think she and Burning can work things out between them? Do you really think that maybe..."

"It's hard to say, Antares. But I think she still cares about him, and it's clear that Burning cares about her. Luna and Scrivener told me a little of the fight they had with her, and even though she tortured and injured Burning Desire badly, he never rose his hoof against her in return." Celestia said quietly. "It's up to Morning Glory. Or... Hollow Star, as she goes by."

"Thanks, Aunt Tia." Antares stopped, then he smiled a little before bowing his head politely, and Celestia nodded back as Ratatoskr chittered loudly at the unicorn before he turned away and headed for the door, pausing and saying over his shoulder: "If I somehow miss them, just... let Mom and Dad know I'll catch up to them at home, okay?"

Celestia nodded, tilting her head curiously, but before the winged unicorn could ask anything Antares hurried out the door and closed it behind him with a wheeze. He glanced back and forth, shifting uneasily for a moment before shaking his head out and hurrying across the square, not heading in the direction of the engineering lab; the last thing he wanted to do right now was try and make nice with a new demon.

It wasn't that he thought getting help from a demon like Morning Glory was a bad idea, and the fact it helped Burning Desire was honestly a welcome bonus. Burning Desire was a role model for him, after all, and had been Prestige's mentor, and... he would do anything to help someone who had meant so much to Prestige Luster. The stallion felt his thoughts slow a little, like they always did when they came to Prestige these days... but he hurriedly shook his head out and continued onwards.

No, what bothered him was... the thoughts of what he knew would happen. He'd end up being a little patronized, even if his parents wouldn't mean to, and they'd refuse to answer or laugh off all his questions and worries about what had happened, and he'd end up looking like he was mentally handicapped or a little kid or something in front of the new demon. He direly did not want that to be the first impression he made on Morning Glory.

And that thought led into what he wanted to talk to his parents about: that he was an adult, and he not only deserved to be treated like one, he was ready to start acting like it. He wanted to move out into his own little flat in Ponyville, and find himself a job, and... live a normal adult life. Not cling any longer to his parents, staying in his room out at their home in the wilds of the Everfree any longer. Scarlet, after all, had grown up and moved out a long time ago... it was time for him to do the same.

Antares looked down as he continued slowly on his path, shifting uncomfortably all the same with these thoughts: Meadowlark had told him that it was okay, that really all he needed to do was talk to his parents and get some things straight with them, while Avalon thought his plan was great since they could really use a place to party and all, and it wasn't like she was probably going to ever move off the land belonging to the Apple Family. Tender Trust had only asked him curiously why he would want to move away from his family, and Aphrodisia, to Antares' surprise, had been the most disapproving of all his friends, saying firmly that he was lucky to live where he did and he was going to regret it.

Still, it was the right thing to do... right? It was normal, and he wasn't a kid anymore and... well... Twilight had lived on her own since she was young and he knew about his father's life. Not that... that was a stellar example of moving out and living on one's own: Scrivener's hoof had been semi-forced, after all, and for him it had been... an escape, more than growing up.

The young stallion shifted uneasily at this, then smiled as he looked up and realized where he was, letting himself get distracted as he looked up with a smile towards the Ponyville newspaper office. It wasn't a very large building, but it was busy and old-looking and had a certain sense of integrity about it that Antares always liked: Meadowlark and his father both had told him that while you could never escape politics or personal agendas, small town newspapers were usually a little more honest than their big city counterparts.

The stallion's eyes drew downwards, and then he smiled warmly and called out as he saw an all-too-familiar Pegasus trotting hurriedly along the street towards the building. The crimson mare glanced up dumbly, then laughed when Antares came hurrying towards her, the stallion grinning awkwardly as Meadowlark asked him in a surprised voice: "Antares, what are you doing here?"

"I uh... I just wanted to... walk you to work, that's all." Antares said lamely, after a moment, the first thing that came to mind, and the Pegasus favored him with an amused look as she slowly gestured with one hoof towards the doors leading into the building just a few feet away. "Yeah uh... I know. Not. Not the best timing in the world."

"Well, uh... thank you for the thought at least, Antares." Meadowlark said after a moment, and then she shook her head before studying him curiously, leaning towards him a little, and the stallion shifted awkwardly on his hooves before the Pegasus asked quietly: "Hey, what's really on your mind?"

"Nothing, nothing... nothing." Antares said quickly, shaking his head wildly before he blushed a little when Meadowlark frowned and leaned forwards a bit more, before the stallion smiled faintly and looked up. "I just wanted to see you, that's all. I... I honestly feel a thousand times better just seeing you, Meadow. You do a lot for me, especially these days."

"Okay." Meadowlark said softly after a moment, still studying him curiously before she finally nodded once, and then the mare glanced towards the squat newspaper office, hesitating a moment before she asked: "Hey, you want to go get a coffee and talk or something, Mir? No one's going to notice if I'm twenty minutes late or so, my boss will probably be happy I don't show up early for once. He's always complaining I'm making him look bad with how little I whine about the cramped quarters, the long hours, the tiny paycheck..."

"No, no, you go... enjoy all those things." Antares replied with an amused smile after a moment, shaking his head and laughing a little despite himself before he shifted a bit, then softened and said quietly: "Honestly. Just seeing you... that was more than enough. You go to work, I think I'll head out to Sweet Apple Acres myself... Avalon's harvesting today, right?"

"I don't remember, to be honest. But it's still morning, so if she's not working she's sleeping and you can have fun waking her up." Meadowlark smiled back after a moment, looking up into the stallion's eyes, and then she stepped forwards and they shared a brief, quick kiss before pulling apart, the Pegasus reaching up to touch his face gently as she said softly: "Take care of yourself, okay, Mir? And be nice to your Mom and Dad when you find them."

"I hate how well you read me." Antares said softly, but Meadowlark only smiled again as they gazed at each other: she knew he didn't. And he knew that she knew he didn't, before he nodded firmly once. "Take care of yourself. I'll try and come back during your lunch break, okay?"

Meadowlark nodded at this, saying softly in return: "You do the same then, Mir, and I'll be looking for you, in that case. Behave, huh?"

"You already told me to!" Antares called as he turned around and Meadowlark turned to head inside, and the Pegasus' laughter sounded like music in his ears over the other sounds rising through Ponyville now: conversation and hooves and animals and all kinds of other noises, forming a chorus that he closed his eyes and simply listened to as he let his hooves carry him through town...

And when he next opened them, he was striding out the gates again, this time stepping out onto a dirt road that led through the farming community outside of Ponyville. He smiled, gazing back and forth: Fluttershy's cottage was out here, and so was the Apple Family ranch.

More and more, this once lightly-populated place was getting more and more traffic and more and more ponies, looking to build properties and expand outside the walls of the Ponyville itself. Antares had even heard a rumor that they were thinking of tearing down the walls that protected the village and rebuilding them much further out, not just so they could encompass this entire farming district, but so they could begin turning Ponyville from a thriving village into a thriving city.

Antares wasn't sure how he felt about that: the Ponyville he knew was busy and happy, but it was small enough almost everypony knew each other by name... and hell, most of the Nibelung and Phooka and demons could be included in that, too. He liked Ponyville as a small place, even if he knew that change was inevitable, and growth was, by and large, good. Thinking of it as a city, where factories might start to crop up, where Cowlick's lab might be expanded into an industrial sector on its own... it didn't sit well with him, and he knew it didn't sit well with a lot of other ponies who lived out here precisely because Ponyville was... Ponyville. Not Ponycity.

He laughed despite himself, shaking his head slowly as he continued slowly up the road, glancing past a row of fencing to smile at the sight of Nibelung laborers humming and easily picking apples from the trees that filled the orchard, calling and chatting easily to each other and with other pony workers. Then the stallion's ears pricked up as he heard a sound he recognized all too well over the pleasant rhythm of conversation.

A single faint boom: most of the farm staff either didn't react or recognized all too well themselves what it was, and Antares smiled warmly as he leapt into the air, spreading his leathery wings and flapping them firmly to propel himself upwards.

He rarely flew that much, especially these days: it made his back ache and he was happy enough running over the ground. For the most part, his wings were simply there to help with his acrobatics. But every now and then he took a short flight, either to save time or just because he admittedly enjoyed the wind in his mane and the feeling of freedom that flight brought with it.

For now, it was more the former than anything else: it would be a lot easier from the air to spot what he was looking for, as his sharp eyes roved through the enormous apple orchard below until he caught a line of gold, watching it streak up towards the sky before it shot down like a meteor with another faint booming sound.

Antares flew quickly over with a grin, letting himself descend through a hole in the closely-knit blanket of apple trees to land safely back on the earth. His wings flapped once before furling tight to his sides as he jogged quickly to the edge of the field: just in time to watch as Avalon Apple shot in towards Tender Trust, the half-Phooka smiling calmly as she swiftly jumped and twisted out of the way, Avalon passing sharply beneath her.

The tiny Pegasus flipped her body in midair, slamming all four hooves down to skid to a halt through the grassy field before she sprung upwards as her wings spread. She flapped them once hard to launch herself forwards a good distance, then immediately springing to the side, zigzagging back and forth in great bounds as she moved forwards. She was incredibly fast, seeming to vanish from one place to reappear in another for one brief moment before she was suddenly right in front of Tender Trust, swinging a hoof viciously forwards-

Tender Trust arched her back and neatly flipped backwards, but just as she was touching down Avalon leapt forwards with a roar and slammed her other hoof in a straight, sharp strike into the half-Phooka's breast, hitting with so much force it launched the light, smoky equine flying backwards and out of the field. Avalon panted roughly, grinning widely before Rainbow Dash said amusedly from the side of the grassy meadow: "Holy hell kid, calm down! She might not feel anything but you don't gotta be that rough, and look, you're using up all your strength, Ava."

"Sorry, Dad, sorry. I get... I get so worked up though, you know, and I guess I just start slinging and forget to conserve my strength." Avalon replied embarrassedly, and Antares smiled softly from where he was calmly sitting in the shade of a large tree, watching as Rainbow Dash and Applejack both strode towards their daughter from the edge of the field, as the tiny Pegasus looked up with a wide grin. "I did good though, right?"

"Yeah. You're somethin' else, honey." Applejack said softly, then she reached forwards and squeezed her daughter's shoulder firmly, nodding once and smiling faintly. "Your Daddy and I used to think we were tough, but... you kids, you fight like Luna and Celestia do. Sometimes I don't know what to think of it..."

"Hey, Mom, you're still really strong. You and Dad... best athletes in Ponyville, right?" Avalon said warmly, looking up at them with almost childlike adoration, and Applejack nodded firmly as Rainbow Dash gazed down at his daughter affectionately before the tiny Pegasus fluttered upwards and grinned over her shoulder at Tender Trust. "Besides, you know, you shouldn't judge all the new kids on the block by me, I'm kinda badass."

"You really are just like your father." Applejack said amusedly, and Rainbow Dash shoved the mare lightly, but he looked absurdly touched all the same, gazing affectionately at the mare before the goldenrod earth pony glanced to the side and winked as she finally spotted Antares. "Hey, Ava, looks like you've got an audience."

Avalon cocked her head curiously, then half-spun to grin brightly at Antares, gesturing easily at him with one hoof. "Hey, Mir! You up for a sparring match or two? Come on, come on, T here has probably had enough, after all."

"Thank you, Avalon, but I feel very good still. I don't physically tire or hurt like you do, remember." Tender Trust said kindly, and both Rainbow Dash and Avalon yelped and twitched backwards, the resemblance between them in face and body far too clear as they both looked with surprise at the half-Phooka, who was calmly sitting only a foot or so away with a kind smile on her features.

Applejack and Antares both laughed, earning glares from Rainbow Dash and Avalon respectively, and then the young stallion asked curiously: "What about the harvest? I mean, it's starting to get late in the year now, right?"

The mare nodded, giving Rainbow Dash a pointed look, but the blue Pegasus only huffed and waved a hoof absently. "Oh, don't even get started. Look, we got all this help on the farm now, Soarin' and Big Mac are making sure everything's in order, and you seriously needed a break from making cider. We can get back to that this afternoon, right Ava?"

"Right, Dad." Avalon nodded firmly, looking up at her father warmly, and Antares softened a little as he gazed over this little knot of family, and a thought about earlier and his own plans flitted through his mind. How Avalon thought it was fine for him to move out... but how she said she would always be 'stuck' at the Apple Family farm. Except Antares and everypony else who saw the tiny Pegasus knew that there were few places where Avalon was happier than at home.

He shifted a little, thinking of his own situation uneasily for a moment before shaking his head out when Tender Trust gave him an inquisitive look, but thankfully Rainbow Dash asked easily: "So hey, Antares, how about you help Ava and me with some aerial maneuvers? You up for that?"

Antares nodded firmly after a moment, spreading his wings and flapping them once, and Tender Trust smiled as she said softly: "To master the air... I must admit, it almost makes me jealous at times."

"Oh hell, Tender Trust. You can fly fine... the problem is that you're so lightweight even the wind knocks you around." Rainbow said kindly, gesturing over at her with a smile. "But you learn as fast as my little girl does in the air, and even Antares still has yet to catch on to half the things I taught him."

"Hey, screw you, Dad." Avalon huffed and shoved at her father, but Rainbow only grinned amusedly and pushed at her in response as Applejack sighed and shook her head slowly. "I ain't no filly no more, y'know. And I'm gonna be faster than you soon."

"Dream on, kid. I ain't that old yet and you still have a few tricks to learn. But let's see what we can teach you today." Dash replied easily, and then he leapt into the air and rocketed suddenly skywards, and Avalon laughed as she followed quickly upwards, smiling brightly.

Antares smiled as well despite himself as he strode forwards, trading a nod with Applejack before the young stallion's leathery wings flapped, carrying upwards to join the two ponies who were already circling and making short, playful dives at each other.

Antares worked with the two ponies until he was sore, and then some, but the pain was worthwhile: there were precious few fliers across Equestria who could match Rainbow Dash. And back when he had just been a little foal, Antares had learned to fly with these two, as much as Luna: his mother was no aerial expert, after all, nimble as she was. Luna had taught him the basics of flight, but also how to use his wings for agility purposes on the ground: it was Rainbow Dash who had taught him how to master the air, even with his flawed wings.

By the end of it, though, Antares was wheezing, touching slowly down and groaning as he cracked his back loudly, muscles aching. His wings refused to furl completely, but that was normal after a heavy workout, as he looked mildly up into the sky before snorting in amusement at the sight of Rainbow and Avalon still mixing both play and hard flight training together... but if there were ever two Pegasi who belonged in the air, it was them.

"Hey, Mir, how're you feeling?" Applejack asked kindly, and Antares blinked in surprise, turning to see Tender Trust and Applejack were both still here in the field. The stallion smiled after a moment, then he shrugged a little before the earth pony grinned wryly. "What can I say? Guess Rainbow's rubbed off on me a little... besides, I can admit I'm a little jealous of my little girl and Dashie there. Not so much of bein' in the air, more... well, you know."

Applejack rubbed absently at her chest, and Antares nodded slowly: during the war with Decretum, Applejack's lungs had gotten 'chewed up,' as she phrased it. She was still strong and limber... but she no longer possessed the stamina she'd once had, and friends and family treated her much gentler than they had used to... much gentler than she liked to be.

The earth pony hesitated, then she glanced back and forth between Antares and Tender Trust before asking impulsively: "How'd you two like to take a run with an old mare? It's been a while since I've raced somepony other'n Dash, and I could use the exercise. Don't worry, if I fall over and start wheezing I just gotta take a few minutes to breathe, but I know I'm strong enough for this. I did it just last week, and well..."

Applejack reached up and smiled a little, rubbing at her face slowly. "I think I need this. To prove I ain't some old mare yet, even if I'm getting up there in years. But hell, you two don't wanna listen to me ramble on."

"Elders are the most respected of our clan. With age comes great wisdom." Tender Trust bowed her head politely, and Applejack chuckled and smiled wryly.

"I wish that was true for me, Tender Trust, but I think all I've gotten is a little more stubborn and maybe a little more stupid, thanks to Dashie." Applejack said softly, glancing up before she looked back across at Antares, pawing a hoof at the field. "What do you say?"

Antares smiled and nodded after a moment, and Applejack grinned widely, stomping a hoof eagerly. "Great! Come on, let's take the wide path, and don't you hold back now Antares, I know you can move like the wind."

"I will join you as well. It will be pleasant exercise." Tender Trust said softly, and Applejack nodded quickly, looking warmly at the half-Phooka. "I appreciate this."

"Nah, I'm the one who's glad for it, Tender Trust. You know... you really remind me so much of your mother." Applejack laughed quietly and shook her head slowly, turning to lead them on as she continued softly: "Used to be I didn't always appreciate her as much as I should have, but these days... it really helps me see what a damn good pony she is."

Tender Trust only smiled kindly, bowing her head politely forwards as Antares rolled his shoulders slowly, feeling comfortable and ready... but an hour later, he was breathing hard and leaning against the wall of the barn, and Applejack was wheezing loudly but grinning widely even as she clutched at her chest, gasping out: "Good... run."

"Horses of Heaven you're... fast..." Antares groaned, and Applejack laughed and shook herself out before she coughed several times. Antares turned to her worriedly, but the earth pony shook her head sharply and held up a hoof before clearing her throat loudly and spitting to the side.

She looked back up, and her breathing was still rough, but she was smiling and the flush was fading from her cheeks as Tender Trust finally trotted up to join them beside the enormous old barn, the half-Phooka saying softly: "Thank you both for the experience and the exercise. It was a very nice run."

"I forget how big this place is sometimes. Never again." Antares muttered as he shook himself out, and Applejack grunted and gave him an amused look before the stallion rubbed slowly at his throat, then asked awkwardly. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Applejack waved a hoof absently, smiling and shrugging a little. "Sure, hurts more than a little, but... it's a good kinda burn, you know? And I know myself, Mir, don't think I don't. Besides, I gotta get the others making cider while I start baking."

"And you're gonna sit down and rest for lunch." Rainbow Dash's voice came pointedly as he flew down from above, and Antares and Applejack both looked up with surprise as the Pegasus and his daughter hovered over their heads. "AJ, seriously, you're supposed to take it easy."

"Well, you're supposed to be on harvest duty. I don't see that going on today or most other days, now do I?" Applejack said pointedly, and Rainbow cleared his throat awkwardly as he looked lamely over at his daughter, who only shrugged in response. Then the earth pony smiled wryly as she turned her eyes towards Antares and Tender Trust, asking kindly: "You two wanna join us for lunch?"

Tender Trust nodded politely, but Antares shook his head, smiling and replying: "Sorry, but I promised Meadow I'd try and meet her on her lunch break."

"I understand that. See that, Rainbow? That's called bein' thoughtful." Applejack said mildly, glancing up pointedly at the blue Pegasus, who huffed before reaching down and grabbing her hat, the earth pony mare glaring up at him as he pointedly placed it on his own head. "Y'know, you can only hide up there in the air for so long."

The stallion shrugged amiably, replying easily as he tilted the brim of the hat towards her: "Yeah, but I can probably hide up here longer than you can stay mad at me for."

Applejack rolled her eyes as Avalon giggled behind her hooves, and Antares smiled despite himself. They were a close, strong family, like his own was... or well...

Antares excused himself with a smile, but he thought Tender Trust saw through his forcedly-cheerful goodbye. She didn't say anything, though, and he was glad for it as he made his way back into town, feeling a little uneasy about things as he took his time and paced himself. Family... family meant everything to him, but he also didn't want to be treated like a child, or patronized every time he was given a job or got himself hurt. But at the same time he wanted all those years he'd lost back, thinking it would fix everything, and he wanted... oh hell, he didn't even know anymore.

He sighed softly as he walked through the gates of Ponyville, striding moodily down the road as he tried to think. Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage had both moved out of their respective homes, right? Moved in together, and they lived here in Ponyville... but of course, Apple Bloom spent most of her time at Cowlick's labs and Scarlet Sage worked at the clinic and hospital. And both of them had grown up with their families... while Antares, well, he wasn't sure he'd ever grown up at all.

The stallion grumbled under his breath, wishing moodily for a distraction... and that was when the enormous metal pony strode into the street in front of him and turned to face him, glaring at him. Immediately, Antares could feel the sharp malice coming off this thing that had to be some kind of demon, his eyes slowly rising up to stare at the behemoth.

He'd never seen a demon like this before, and in spite of all of Ponyville's familiarity with demons and their kin, everyone was giving this particular demon a very wide berth, treating it with a very palpable, almost physical fear. Not that Antares could blame any of them: it was all malice and sharp steel, with golden flames for a mane and tail and terrible white eyes. Its tall horn crackled with energy as studied him, and Antares swallowed nervously, automatically stepping apprehensively back from this terrible creature before it asked in a mare's cold voice: "Antares Mīrus?"

"Uh. Yeah? Are... are you Morning Glory?" Antares asked lamely, and when the demon nodded curtly, he sighed in relief, looking up and smiling as he began: "It's uh... really great to meet you then, I've heard a lot about you... and... and..."

He stumbled to a halt as he stared up at the creature, seeing how her stance only tightened, the grin spreading slowly over her face, the expression and the pose telling him... _oh no. _"You're... you're uh... you're an ally, right?"

"Luna and Celestia have earned my allegiance. You have not." the demon replied calmly, and then she slowly lowered herself to a ready position, and Antares stumbled backwards with a wince of horror as the Destroyer grinned at him callously. "Your parents and the Deathless spoke highly of you. I plan to find out what's true, and what's only lies. And my name, Antares Mīrus, is Hollow Star."

"Oh hell no." Antares mumbled, and then his eyes widened in shock when the Destroyer simply lashed her horn forwards, sending a blast of white energy shooting at him, the stallion barely throwing himself out of the way as the civilians in the street around them yelled and then panicked when Hollow Star snapped her horn upwards and unleashed a shockwave that made the street tremble. "Wait, there's people here!"

"Then they had best run quickly!" Hollow Star retorted, before she leapt forwards and swung a hoof out, and Antares cursed as he flung himself backwards before the demon slashed her horn down, and Antares gritted his teeth was forced to parry the attack with his own. The Destroyer seemed surprised, caught off guard for a moment, and Antares took the opportunity to snap his horn forwards, unleashing a blast of white light directly into her eyes.

Hollow Star staggered backwards with a snarl, cursing and shaking her head violently, and Antares spun around in a circle before starting to sprint, hoping to lead her out of town: he could figure out what the hell was going on after he got Ponyville out of danger. But before he could get very far, there was a loud crackle before a wall of white flames burst into life across the street, Antares skidding to a halt with a wince before his eyes bulged as he heard the clanking of steel as the Destroyer charged at his back.

Antares flung himself upwards, flapping his aching wings once to try and launch himself over the demon... and he was horrified when steel chains snapped up and wrapped painfully around his body, twisting and moving like living things instead of metal. Then he howled in pain as the chains extending out of Hollow Star's back lashed him down into the wall of white fire, the stallion cursing and struggling wildly as the demon said distastefully: "How pathetic."

The stallion fought uselessly for a few more moments against the absurdly-strong chains, then snarled in concentration even as the pain began to grow more intense, his horn glowing. And Hollow Star's eyes widened as the wall of purifying flame was drawn slowly upwards, coalescing rapidly into a concentrated sphere of white flame that hovered at the end of Antares' horn.

Then he snapped it viciously to the side, and Hollow Star was blown backwards in a tremendous explosion of purifying flame, the demon cursing as her armor rattled violently and the chains binding Antares were torn apart, as the young stallion himself was hurled down the street. His smoldering body hit the ground before he rolled violently several times, coughing out smoke before barely managing to catch himself on his hooves, staggering drunkenly to the side as he looked up and shouted brazenly before he could stop himself: "I got plenty more just... just like that, too!"

Hollow Star only looked at him moodily, and then the demon slowly, calmly strode forwards, and Antares stared up at the giant metal behemoth as his shoulders slumped and his wings twitched weakly. His body ached, he was burnt and scorched, and he didn't think he even had the strength left to so much as pee himself, even though he really, really wanted to.

The Destroyer towered over him moodily, remains of four chains twisting lethargically around her before they shivered, then withdrew into her body with a series of clicks. And a moment later, the demon leaned down as her facemask clicked and snapped suddenly upwards as if on a hinge, revealing her sallow, ghostly features as she said distastefully: "You're not old enough to be rude, colt. And your magic is messy. Clearly you've never been taught properly, so I'll teach you how to use purification."

"I... I..." Antares stared up at her disbelievingly, and then he looked back and forth stupidly before mouthing wordlessly and asking in a high-pitched, crazed voice: "What the hell is going on?"

"I could ask the same, Hollow Star!" snapped another pony, and a moment later, Luna landed on the roof of a nearby home, glaring furiously down at the Destroyer. "Thou art not allowed to just... disappear on us, and parade around Ponyville, and thou art _especially _not allowed to attack my son! How dare thee!"

"I did not attack him, Luna Brynhild. Let me demonstrate something." Hollow Star stepped forwards, putting one large steel hoof on Antares as the stallion looked dumbly up, then yelped as she easily crushed him down into the ground as Luna snarled in fury, even as Hollow Star continued moodily: "There, see? A fraction of my strength pins the foal helplessly. If I attacked him he would be dead. What we held was... a conversation."

"Get off my son." Luna said coldly, and Hollow Star snorted as her metallic facemask snapped back down into place before she stepped backwards, hauling Antares easily back to his hooves at the same time by the scruff of his neck, and the young stallion staggered stupidly before he caught himself and simply stood, not knowing what the hell else to do. "Now step away. And stay away, foul, wicked, cowardly demon."

"Oh, don't be so sensitive! You're as mollycoddling as Ardent Desire." Hollow Star retorted, and then she snorted and looked coldly down at Antares, who stared up at her with something very near terror, but also what might have been the faintest hint of admiration, as the demon said calmly: "If I stay away from him, Luna Brynhild, I cannot teach this little colt to properly use his magic. He has not been instructed properly in this field."

"I... what?" Luna frowned at this, tilting her head curiously before she jumped down from the house, quickly striding to her son's side and turning to stand almost protectively over him, not looking away from the Destroyer even as Scrivener Blooms finally staggered out of an alleyway with a wheeze, Twilight Sparkle worriedly following the limping earth pony. "What does thou mean? He has been taught much, by many... even my big sister who thou so readily licks the hooves of. And thine own brother, of course. Thy nicer, better-adjusted, smarter big brother."

Hollow Star looked sourly at Luna, but ignored the insults as she replied distastefully: "I do not doubt in Celestia's teaching ability, and Ardent Desire... has many faults, but..." She shifted and gritted her teeth, looking disgusted with herself as she muttered: "He seems to be... adequate... at magic... but Antares has not been taught to harness his specific skills with purification, has he?"

Luna didn't reply right away, looking measuringly at the demon as Scrivener limped up on Antares' other side... and again, the young stallion felt himself being almost wedged out of conversation... wedged out of even existence, perhaps, as he cursed under his breath even as shrank down a little, closing his eyes. All he knew was that again, his parents were going to start making decisions for him, after he'd gotten ambushed and thrown around with ease by the Destroyer... "No!"

The sapphire mare blinked and tilted her head as both Scrivener and Twilight Sparkle looked at Antares, and Hollow Star turned her moody eyes down the glossy-black unicorn as he flushed and realized a little late he'd just blurted his denial out loud. Then he winced when Luna nodded firmly and looked up at Hollow Star, saying: "See? My child agrees! So thou can take thy offer of teaching and shove it up thy-"

"No, I.. I mean, no, I don't... not want..." Antares flushed as his parents stared at him again, and then he forced himself to take a breath as he looked up and said finally: "I want to learn from her."

There was silence for a few moments, and Luna grimaced as she looked nervously at the Destroyer, who leaned back thoughtfully before the sapphire mare opened her mouth... but when Twilight Sparkle gave her a quietly-pleading look past Antares, who looked almost... angry, she thought... the starry-maned winged unicorn finally closed her eyes and nodded slowly, muttering: "Oh... very well then. I... I am not going to question thy decisions, Antares. Even if I find it strange thou desires to learn from the very same demon that apparently recently set thee aflame."

Luna moodily poked at her son a few times with one hoof, and Antares gave an awkward little laugh as he began to open his mouth, glancing over at himself... and then staring as he saw he was still smoldering faintly, in spite of the fact there was very little pain, only an uncomfortable... crawling sensation. He mouthed wordlessly for a moment, then hurriedly cleared his throat before saying finally: "But I do... I guess... there's no better way to learn, right?"

"I do not know, Sleipnir never learned well in spite of how oft Celestia set him aflame." the winged unicorn replied wryly, and then she sighed and shook her head slowly. "Very well. But know this, Hollow Star, I am still going to pummel thee terribly later for what thou hast done. Not just for my son's sake, but because thou ran off and terrified half of Ponyville, and were extremely rude to Cowlick, even by my standards."

"I don't like her." Hollow Star said moodily after a moment, shaking her head distastefully, and then she glared at Scrivener when he snorted in amusement.

"You don't like her because you couldn't scare her. But nothing scares Cowlick. That's why she gets in trouble so often." Scrivener said dryly, and Hollow Star studied him for a moment before she nodded grudgingly, and the stallion smiled wryly before glancing at Antares, adding quietly: "But maybe you just uh... could use some work on your social skills in general, Morning Glory."

"Your son just agreed to be my student, did he not? Maybe my social skills are just fine. It's you pathetic ponies who need the help." Hollow Star retorted distastefully, and then she looked down at Antares and said calmly: "Training begins now. Come with me, we will return to the library and I shall start you with a soft lesson, as these soft ponies would no doubt demand."

Luna glared furiously, her mane sparking violently as her eye twitched, and even Twilight Sparkle looked like she was starting to get a little angry now. But Antares hesitated only a moment before he reached up and touched Luna's shoulder, saying quietly: "I think I should go, Mom. And... I want to talk to you and Dad later."

The sapphire mare frowned at this, and then she smiled faintly before saying softly: "Thou can talk to us any time, Antares. And look at thou, thou art... by Mimir's head, thou art fortunate to not have been seriously harmed... Hollow Star, thou should perhaps go ahead, give us a moment here to speak and us to heal what damages thou hast left on my colt."

Antares gritted his teeth, flushing slightly before Scrivener added hesitantly: "It... Antares, you do kind of look like hell, you know. Twilight, can you-"

"No, I... no." Antares said sharply, closing his eyes tightly and trembling, and he didn't even know why the hell this was making him so angry now as he felt all their eyes on him... right here, in the middle of the street, and ponies were probably watching because of what they had just been through and... "I... I gotta go. I gotta go."

Antares shoved hurriedly away, and Twilight sighed quietly as Luna looked stupefied for a moment, then shouted: "Antares! Wait!"

Luna hurried after the young stallion, and Scrivener groaned before he began to limp after the mare. Hollow Star calmly let him pass, but once Twilight began to follow, the Destroyer swept a limb easily up and out, catching and halting her as she looked down at her, the Lich wincing as Hollow Star said softly: "Come with me, Deathless."

"I'm not a Deathless... and... you're... why do you keep bossing us around? I thought you were loyal to Luna or something, I..." Twilight struggled for a moment, gritting her teeth before she clenched her eyes shut and forced herself to breathe, swallowing down her emotions as best she could as she muttered: "I... I'm sorry. But Luna and Scrivener and... you're really stressing us all out and it compounds really, really fast on top of everything else."

"Luna Brynhild is not a leader, as she told me herself... she is a warrior on the battlefield, to be treated as an equal, not as a superior." Hollow Star said softly, and Twilight frowned up at this before the Destroyer shrugged. "She's angry now. But she strikes me as always being in the throes of one emotion or another. Now come with me, Deathless."

Twilight mumbled under her breath, then sighed and turned to follow the Destroyer, glancing up as they started down the familiar path towards the library. The Lich was fairly certain that was where she was being led, anyway... it seemed to be the only place that Hollow Star really was fond of so far. What surprised her was when the demon asked curiously: "Antares is like a son to you, you said, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is." Twilight said slowly, frowning a little as she shifted a bit uncomfortably, and when Hollow Star gave her an inquisitive look, the Lich glanced down and mumbled: "It's just funny to talk about. People don't always react the greatest to hearing about... all that. But he's a wonderful son and I'm proud of him and... he's strong. You must know that. I get the sense you wouldn't be interested in him if you thought little of him."

"I think he is as emotional as his mother, but... I see potential." Hollow Star paused, then said with surprising tact: "But even with only my first glimpse of your family, he seems... frustrated with how he was being treated."

Twilight looked dumbly over at the Destroyer, but after a moment Hollow Star snorted in distaste, adding moodily: "Don't make the mistake of thinking I care, Deathless. But it will affect his productivity and I don't desire to be on a battlefield where I have to fight side-by-side with my mommy-worshiping brother and a mother-hating colt."

The Lich sighed tiredly, and then she murmured quietly: "It's not that at all. Luna just... has trouble letting go."

"All mothers do." Hollow Star murmured, and Twilight frowned curiously up at the Destroyer. The demon glanced down, then nodded as she answered: "I spent eight hundred years in Helheim. I bore seven children over that time... but I was only a breeding tool. Cupidus hoped that by having me mate with another powerful demon, it would produce powerful offspring, but he was wrong."

Twilight shivered, lowering her head awkwardly, not even knowing what to say, but Hollow Star only muttered: "Don't give me your pity, Deathless. It was part of life in Helheim, that's all, part of my duties for Cupidus. He desired to create powerful assets, and none of what was produced was worth a long-term investment, in the Greed demon's terms... and I was only stupid enough to care about one of my babies before they were destroyed."

Twilight stared in horror at this, and Hollow Star said coldly, looking ahead: "All life has predetermined value. To a Greed demon, those values are very set and strict: none of the demons produced by my breeding were worth the risk of raising, according to what they were developing into. For Cupidus' purposes, they were worth much more dead. I killed them, dissected them, harvested their blood and organs. And it proved my loyalty to Cupidus."

"You... you did that... seven times? To... to your own children?" Twilight whispered weakly, stumbling after the demon, but the Destroyer didn't miss a step, didn't slow, and refused to so much as look at the Lich.

"Yes, Deathless, I did. They were often centuries apart... and I was only foolish enough to love the first child born to me. But I killed him when he turned four years old and showed no signs of being exceptional, as Cupidus ordered. I have never cried for any of them and have no plans to. It is all in the past now, and was necessary." Hollow Star said calmly, and then she finally glanced at Twilight Sparkle. "Their cost as liabilities exceeded their asset value. Pray you never go to Helheim, Deathless, and if you do, then know that it would be better to throw yourself into the torture pits to be torn apart by bestial demons than to serve a devil of Greed."

Twilight shuddered and looked away in disbelief, and she couldn't think of anything else to say as they walked onwards in silence, the Destroyer refusing to so much as look at the Lich, but the coldness in her eyes doing little to hide how she still suffered.


	32. Impossible Decisions

Chapter Twenty Nine: Impossible Decisions

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener Blooms lay on the futon in front of the fireplace as Luna looked at him worriedly, while Twilight Sparkle finished rinsing off his split-apart hoof in a bowl of water. The violet mare sat back after a moment, then she nodded slowly as she murmured: "It's already changing. Does it hurt more or less?"

"If it hurt more than it did before, I'd be either dead or crying right now." Scrivener muttered, then he carefully rose his hoof out of the bowl, flexing it slowly and wincing... but it was more in anticipation of pain, then the pain that hit him. It definitely hurt a lot less, and he flexed his developing digits slowly: they had taken on a blocky, ugly shape, looking almost as if they had been chiseled crudely out of stone. But even if they moved slowly, the material they were made of was still moving... but it wasn't flesh, it wasn't stone, it wasn't nail. He didn't know what the hell his hoof had become.

Twilight and Luna both studied it, and then the violet mare smiled faintly and said encouragingly: "It's... it's a good start, right? You might not need the full boot again tomorrow... let me wrap it and we can even leave it off for tonight. And you're not bleeding anymore, even if it looks like... pieces of your hoof are a little... crumbly."

"Crumbly. That's a great word." Scrivener winced a bit, then he slowly closed his... well, he guessed it really was a claw now, into a fist... and was surprised when he saw how his digits roughly locked together. They almost formed a hoof, but the jagged pieces of his claw all ground together painfully and it felt sensitive as hell, so he let his digits uncurl again as he muttered: "Weird."

"Aye, but that describes thou best. Weird." Luna said dryly, and Scrivener laughed despite himself before he shook his head slowly, and the sapphire mare sighed a bit as she mumbled: "'Tis funny, though. I see it there before me, and even now 'tis no longer the chief concern on my mind. Poor Antares is."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm really worried about him too." Scrivener said softly, and he let his hoof drop back into the bowl: it felt soothing against his claw, and Twilight had added a few small drops of Ambrosia solution to the liquid, which they hoped would help with it healing. "I didn't think we were... that lousy at parenting."

"Oh, we are not! We... we are... aye, we are lousy." Luna grumbled, and Twilight gave them both a soft look before the Lich smiled faintly as Luna turned and buried her face into the mare's neck, grumbling a little under her breath. "I do not know what to do. If I merely sit back, 'twill feel as if I am neglecting him, and Antares may become even more distant. If I push too hard, though, then Antares will surely leave... already he is spending the night at the library, with Hollow Star. How that thought curdles my stomach, that he prefers the Destroyer's company over us! Celestia is not even there, she long since has gone back to Canterlot, so... there is no other explanation!"

"He does not, Luna, and... Hollow Star really can help him. She's just... confrontational. And Antares needs some time alone, to think and... figure out what he really wants." Twilight said softly, shaking her head slowly, and Luna grumbled before the Lich soothingly wrapped a foreleg around the sapphire mare, saying gently: "It's going to be okay, Luna. I'm sure that it is. He just needs... he just needs a little bit of time, that's all."

Luna mumbled in response, then sighed quietly as Scrivener looked down into the water, the three falling silent for a moment before the stallion finally asked: "What about that stuff Cowlick figured out?"

The sapphire mare rose her head slightly... then frowned thoughtfully before she bulled Twilight sideways, the Lich wincing as she was plowed onto the futon beside Scrivener. Then Luna wiggled herself away from the violet mare before leaping on top of both ponies, making Scrivener wheeze as Twilight glared over her shoulder, but Luna only sprawled out over them comfortably as she said thoughtfully: "'Tis a good idea, perhaps, Scrivy. Aye, that would be a grand chance."

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked sourly, and when Luna looked at the Lich pointedly, the violet mare sighed and muttered: "Can we please just have a normal conversation about this? It would be nice, really."

"Oh, thou art no fun at all. But very well." Luna paused, then explained as she reached out and began to absently play with Twilight's mane: "Remember what Cowlick said, my gorgeous mare? She not only found traces of the mire in the Silverbacks she captured, she and Celestia may have discovered where the nasty little creatures originated from, at least in this Equestria. And she has been working extensively with thy poor mechanical brother."

Twilight shifted uncomfortably, not knowing how she took to having Shiny referred to as her 'brother,' but Luna only smiled softly and patted her head gently, murmuring: "Now cease that. 'Tis... a chance thou should take, believe me on this if nothing else."

Scrivener shifted a little, glancing pointedly over his shoulder at Luna, and the sapphire mare grumbled a little but nodded, getting herself back on topic as she said softly: "Shiny does not know the location, but knows there is more than one place where our enemies den. She believes this information is stored in Shiny's mind, and that he will remember given time to... adjust."

Twilight nodded, thinking of how rough the Clockwork Pony had looked today, how he had barely even cared while Hollow Star had inspected him, shoving him around a little until Twilight had told her to stop. Then Cowlick had started talking to them about all these different things, and the Destroyer had apparently taken the opportunity to leave and go find Antares...

She felt something tickle through her mind: not either of her lovers, but instinct, and after a moment the Lich asked suddenly: "It has to do with the fact that... Cowlick said she thinks the Silverbacks came from one place, but the Replicants are somewhere else, right?"

"Precisely. I believe as well that Thesis is not stupid enough to put all his eggs in one basket, especially when he has at least three other Replicants to order around as he pleases, and who knows how much of Clockwork World's forces." Luna grimaced a bit, shaking her head slowly before she said softly: "What Scrivy is getting at is that... should the opportunity present itself, to both save time and to give our son the chance to prove himself he so fiercely desires, to be treated as an adult... perhaps we should send him to one world, and we ourselves will go to the other."

"It would let us cover more ground at once, gather more information on what Thesis is doing." Scrivener sighed a little, looking uneasy all the same as Twilight looked at him worriedly. "I don't like it that much, believe me... but it would be good for all of us, maybe. And Thesis... well..."

Scrivener rose his claw out of the liquid, studying it silently. "I'm kind of scared, to be honest, about whatever Thesis must have in mind. I think... I think Valthrudnir is worried too, which scares the hell out of me even more. I mean, all Valthrudnir cares about is power and self-preservation... so if Thesis is meddling in something that would make even him hesitate..."

_Stop putting your idiot words in my mouth, you ungrateful little child! s_narled the _Jötnar _in Scrivener's mind... but at the same time, there was a lingering hint of unease, even as the dragon continued disgustedly: _My 'concern' is not that Thesis will succeed or that his plans will even place you – and more importantly, me – in any degree of serious danger. It's that... he will abuse and distort my perfect visions, my projects, into... crude, hideous mockeries of their former glory, such as he did with that moldy pile of building blocks Thesis excused as a fortress._

"Yeah, he's worried." Scrivener said blandly, and Valthrudnir muttered something in another language Scrivener was fairly certain was a very, very unpleasant curse word. "We need to start moving faster. Getting ahead of the game."

Luna nodded in agreement, and Twilight shook her head slowly, saying uneasily: "It's not that I think Antares isn't capable of taking care of himself, especially if he was with his friends... but what if he ended up in a place like Clockwork World, or some other hub for Thesis? What if he ran into Thesis himself or... what if Cheshire..."

Scrivener and Luna both shifted a bit, and then the sapphire mare groaned and grabbed at her face, mumbling: "May the dead gods of Asgard curse me for saying this but... we shall send Hollow Star with him when he goes. Assuming we have not been forced to kill her by then, of course."

Twilight looked incredulous, and Scrivener mumbled as he splashed the water in the bowl a little before saying disconsolately: "Maybe I just shouldn't have ideas anymore. They always seem to lead back to... poo."

"Thou art poo." Luna mumbled, shifting a bit to hammer a hoof against him quietly, and Scrivener only nodded a little in response before they both sighed loudly as Twilight slowly looked down, actually beginning to consider the idea now that she was over her shock, and surprised to realize it really was a good one. Cheshire had been terrible... but from what she had seen in Luna and Scrivener's memories of Hollow Star, and the fact that they had actually been forced to resort to... corruption... in order to take down the Destroyer...

"Well, at least soon enough I shall have my prize." Luna said wryly, and Twilight and Scrivener both glowered up at her as the winged unicorn huffed. "Oh shut up, thou art both looking forwards to it too, I know this well."

"Not really, no. No, I can't say I am." Scrivener said sourly, looking ahead into the fireplace, which was burning as always with quiet blue flames. "You already cause enough trouble as it is. You on one of Cowlick's machines is just going to be a freaking nightmare."

Luna only grinned wryly at this, then she finally shifted and wedged herself firmly between the two ponies, earning a sour look from both of them as she replied cheerfully: "Precisely, and I am thy nightmare, am I not, my poet?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Scrivener looked at her meditatively for a few moments, and then he shook his head and said finally: "It creeps me out that you remember all the poems I've written for you over the years, Luna. I mean, not even Sparkles keeps track of everything I've written."

Twilight huffed at this, leaning up and glaring past Luna as she replied dryly: "I know plenty about your writing, Scrivy. You just get so touchy about it every time I bring it up, which is funny because... you know, there's four hundred thousand ponies out there, at least, reading your book..."

Scrivener slowly wilted, covering his face with his hoof as his claw spasmed in the water bowl, and Twilight added conversationally: "Not including the ponies who are studying your book for university classes on popular modern literature, or the ponies who are seeing advertisements for it everywhere, and your face plastered in bookshops and probably writer's groups right now..."

Scrivener gave a little mumble, burying his face into the futon, and Luna stared at her husband for a moment before slowly drawing her eyes towards Twilight, saying almost admiringly: "Thou art very cruel at times. I knew there was a reason that I have always liked thee so much. 'Tis very sexy."

Twilight laughed despite herself, then smiled warmly when Luna reached up and tugged her down into a kiss... but the night they spent together was soft and warm. Bad feelings were cast aside slowly but surely, and by the time morning rolled around, they had settled on their plans. Luna had declared that today she would speak to Antares about things, and then she would send a letter to Celestia and let her know what was going on.

Luna was absolutely determined that it would be a good day, no matter what lingering worries continued to play through her mind. Instead, she made herself focus on laughing at Scrivener as he grumbled and limped down the path through the Everfree Forest in his single plastic boot, while Twilight kept up easy conversation with them both, and the sounds of the forest filled the air around them as they made their way down the well-trod path, until he sapphire mare looked up with a smile... and simply stared at what awaited them near the end of the forest road.

His dark robes shifting gently around him, the trees seeming to bend almost respectfully towards him even as their branches spread to leave him standing in the middle of a ray of sunlight, stood Kismet. The silver-masked Great Reaper was quietly reading a book in one gauntlet-covered claw, the sleeve of his other arm hanging loose... likely because his severed lower arm was currently locked away somewhere in the Cowlick's lab.

He glanced calmly up as they approached, and none of the ponies knew what to say to the gigantic creature. A deer was sitting tamely nearby, only studying the death entity curiously, while several birds were happily chirping away from where they were perched on the death entity's antlers.

"Valkyrie Brynhild. It's very nice to see you and your family... I hope this does not prove to be too much of an inconvenience for you." Kismet said politely, as he closed his book, and then it simply vanished into dark smoke before the death entity turned towards them and carefully made a short little bow with his arm across his chest, as if he didn't want to disturb the birds on his antlers.

Luna only continued to stare, as Scrivener and Twilight stopped on either side of the sapphire mare. None of them knew quite what to make of the creature's appearance, before Luna finally said honestly: "I direly desire to be furious with thee for many reasons, damnable crow. But... 'tis warring with my deep want to simply laugh at thee and thy, uh... companions."

"Well, I will not blame you for your anger. Shortly you and your family will be much more angry at me, but I have a message to deliver from Thesis, and I am bound to serve him, little as I like to." Kismet replied in his soft, cordial voice, and then he carefully reached up and waved his hand a few times, murmuring: "Away now, away. Live and sing, younglings."

The birds chirped and fluttered their wings a few times, refusing to move, but they finally gave in to the death entity's insistence and took to the air, fluttering quickly away. Kismet seemed to smile at this with his glowing fire eyes, and then he looked down and asked curiously: "I have seen Phooka here... are they truly so comfortable with the ponies that they are willing to live in such close proximity to that village?"

"That place is Ponyville, and aye. They are that and more." Luna said firmly, and then she asked quietly: "What is the message thou has for us, Kismet?"

"It is not just for you. I must speak to your son Antares as well, as he was also present when you made first contact with Thesis." Kismet said quietly, and then he bowed his head politely when Luna snarled at him and stepped forwards aggressively. "I apologize."

"I... very well, let us... go to Ponyville, messenger." Luna muttered after a moment, cursing and relenting, and Scrivener and Twilight both looked surprised as Kismet tilted his head with interest. "I... am trying to recognize that my little colt is now... a grown stallion. 'Tis damnably difficult."

Kismet nodded, and then as Luna began to stride quickly ahead, the death entity fell in pace with her, exiting the forest as Scrivener and Twilight traded a nervous look before following. The uncomfortable silence lasted only a few moments, before Luna attempted to make things even more uncomfortable by commenting wryly: "So. Messenger boy. 'Tis a slight step down from being a master of death, is it not?"

The death entity only shrugged calmly, and when Luna glanced up at him with irritation he replied gently: "Compared to some of the tasks I have been given, this has been very relaxing so far. But you will... not like the message I must deliver."

"I do not like thee at all, so I am trying not to trouble myself with it. I suppose it has to do with whatever plot Thesis has concocted, and desires us to sacrifice ourselves to?" Luna asked moodily, and when Kismet only nodded, she glared at him and muttered: "Wonderful. I don't suppose we can simply skip the witty banter, and thou can take us straight to Thesis, and we can chop off his wretched head and be done with this?"

"No. Not at this juncture, at least, Valkyrie. I sense that you are smarter than that, however..." Kismet said thoughtfully, before he paused and added gently over his shoulder: "And you may stop struggling with that guilt, miss. Sometimes opposing forces must meet on the battlefield, that is all, and I understand it was nothing personal. I do not blame you: I only ask in return that you do not blame me for these unpleasant circumstances."

Twilight blushed deeply, looking down and nodding meekly as Scrivener shifted uncomfortably, and Luna stopped. Kismet politely halted to wait as well, glancing down at her curiously as they stood together in the middle of the road outside of Ponyville. And it struck Scrivener what a strange scene it was: a courteous death entity, a reborn Valkyrie, a Lich and a cuckoo in a cast, holding not-unpleasant conversation in a road, in a field, on a beautiful brisk autumn day.

"Thou art so... so... Scrivener Blooms, word!" Luna snapped, glaring over at Scrivener, who flinched backwards before Luna turned quickly back towards the death entity. "Zen! Thou art so damnably zen! Thou art... incarnate of death, why art thou not rasping and cursing us and... how art thou so wretchedly at peace with thyself?"

Kismet only bowed his head towards Luna, responding gently: "I am natural death, Valkyrie, and normally I only come to those whose bell has tolled, whose time has come. I believe that I help them find peace and comfort... and I concentrate on the smiles of those I have helped find the path to wherever they are to go next. I must, because Valkyrie, what I am doing right now goes against so many of my own beliefs, so much of my own nature. I have been forced to harm yourself and your friends and other lives innocent and not, and I do not like that. That is not my duty, that is not my task.

"But I can still find joy in everything." Kismet reached his arm up, his eyes glowing as he said softly: "Look around yourself. This is what you fight for, and I understand that. Look at the animals and the friendships you have formed, gaze upon the warmth of this world, and rejoice that you _live_, when so much has tried to steal that life from you. I see you, and I see new life forming, and I feel the energy and the happiness in this place, and it brings me great pleasure. And when I return to Thesis, I will tell him of this place, and again tell him he is being selfish and foolish in his pursuit of personal glory... when there is so much more glory already to be celebrated in the world around us."

The ponies looked up at the death entity, and then Kismet glanced curiously over his shoulder at the sound of approaching hoofsteps. Luna, Scrivener and Twilight were surprised to see it was Fluttershy, Nirvana, and their sons, all striding fearlessly towards them.

They stopped a few feet away, and Nirvana whispered something in his scintillating language. And to the surprise of the ponies, Kismet first bowed respectfully, then he replied in the same language with an easy, calm gesture. There was silence for a moment, and then Nirvana bowed deeply, followed by the rest of his family, but Kismet only chuckled quietly and gestured at them, saying something further, and Nirvana and Fluttershy both smiled as they rose quickly, while their sons still looked almost awed.

The Phooka and his sons turned to leave, as Fluttershy lingered a moment longer, and she and Kismet looked at each other for a moment before the death entity said softly: "Do not worry for your friends. No matter what is to come, the bell has yet to toll for them."

Fluttershy smiled a little, and then Luna blurted: "What in the name of Helheim is going on here? Oh damnation, my life is complex enough as it is!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Luna, I didn't mean to interrupt..." Fluttershy said awkwardly, shifting a little, but when Luna only grumbled and shook her head hurriedly, and Scrivener awkwardly held up a hoof to show it was okay, the Pegasus smiled hesitantly before she glanced up at Kismet and said quietly: "The Phooka teach that death is part of life. Life is an endless loop: we are born, and we live, and we die, and our bodies nourish the earth and its living things, and then we are... born anew. The Phooka do not fear death, and they do not worship it... but they respect it, and think of it as a provider, not a destroyer."

"And I am only an instrument of that, nothing more." Kismet bowed his head calmly, and there was silence for a moment before the death entity said gently: "You should return to your flock, gentle shepherd. They will be lost without you."

"No, I think my family are the ones who help guide me." Fluttershy smiled up at Kismet, and there was silence for a moment before they both bowed to each other respectfully, and the Pegasus turned to stride quietly off.

Then Kismet turned back around, and Luna glared up at him, earning a curious tilt of the death entity's head before she grumbled: "Thou art making it excessively hard for me to remember that thou art the villain of this piece."

"I am neither hero nor villain. I simply am." Kismet said kindly, and when Luna gave him a horrible look, he gestured politely with one arm. "Shall we continue?"

Luna grumbled under her breath, spitting a few nasty curses as Scrivener coughed a few times and Twilight smiled despite herself, gazing quietly out after Fluttershy before the Lich looked up and said impulsively: "I'm... I'm really sorry. Not just about what I did to you, even though I know I... I lost control. I... I thought of you as something you weren't, and I feel bad about that."

Kismet turned his gentle eyes to Twilight, and he bowed his head politely to the Lich as he responded kindly: "And I made my own mistake, my child, that I would like to apologize for. So perhaps we shall simply call ourselves even."

He turned, and as they began to stride towards Ponyville's open gates again, Luna asked moodily: "And precisely what was that, foul crow?"

"I thought she was dead, and it was long past her time to sleep... when in fact, I see now that she is very much alive, and has never had more reason to live than she does now." Kismet answered, and Twilight bowed her head and trembled as she blushed furiously, a bright smile spreading over her face as Scrivener softened and Luna ground her teeth together... then groaned loudly.

"Now thou art just cheating." she mumbled, then she added sulkily: "We are still enemies and I am still going to ruthlessly pummel thee into the ground."

"I understand. It is the way of things." Kismet said softly as they strode into town, and Luna grumbled and shifted awkwardly back and forth as they headed through the gates, past staring Nibelung and ponies. The death entity was unperturbed by the stares he received, however, or any of the other reactions his presence got.

Instead, he looked back and forth curiously, studying the village, the buildings, the fact that Nibelung and pony and other beings could all be seen here and there, before he tilted his head with interest when Discombobulation slowly stuck his head out from around the corner of a building ahead. "A chaos entity."

"Hey, I can do that too." Bob said in a cranky voice, and then he strode out and flicked his wrists, a thick gray robe and floppy wizard's hat appearing before he rubbed vigorously at his chin, then made a long, drawing gesture, pulling an enormous white beard into existence as he said in a grumble: "A death entity."

"Thou art a little late, I must admit, Bob, to help me in the immense task of attempting to sour this foul creature's irritatingly-peaceful mood." Luna remarked moodily, glowering at the Draconequus. "But I suppose that, coward as thou are, thou wert spying upon us to ensure 'twas safe, yes?"

Discombobulation huffed at this, then retorted: "A Draconequus is never late, Scrivener Blooms. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

"What? Nonsense!" Luna huffed, then glared ahead and stormed past the Draconequus as Kismet calmly followed, the mare muttering: "Let us simply find Antares, and move on to the pummeling. For someone shall be pummeled shortly, mark my words."

Scrivener only shook his head as Twilight smiled a little at Discombobulation, who created a large staff topped with a gemstone with a flick of his wrist before calmly following last. Soon, the library was within sight, and Luna tossed an apprehensive look to Kismet as they drew close, but the death entity only shook his head and said quietly: "I am not going to attack you. It would not be unfair to call this an ambush, but... I will only defend myself it it becomes necessary."

"Kismet, now I am truly worried what thy message must declare." Luna said in a more solemn voice, and the death entity only nodded calmly before halting, and Luna looked up as the door to the library was thrown open and Antares staggered out.

He was breathing hard, looking disbelievingly at Kismet, then to his parents and Discombobulation, before Luna said wryly: "I made the foolish attempt of going outside my door this morning despite the most awful feeling of impending frustration, my son. Thou will never guess just who was waiting for me at the edge of the forest."

"Kismet..." Antares whispered, and then he winced over his shoulder as Hollow Star strode out behind him, the Destroyer's eyes studying the death entity eagerly as a grin spread over her features: in spite of the fact an entire day had passed, she was still cloaked in steel, and her chains snapped excitedly upwards even as Antares said quickly: "No, wait! He's clearly here for a reason..."

"He claims to have a message." Luna said quietly, and she strode forwards with Scrivener, Twilight, and Discombobulation, joining Antares and Hollow Star. They formed a rough line, but Luna kept herself loose even as Antares tensed up and looked uncertainly from the death entity to the ponies around him... but only Hollow Star looked like she wanted to pick a fight with the enemy, and Antares tried his hardest to relax as Luna asked calmly: "Will thou deliver thy message now?"

"Yes. And I am sorry, again, for this. But I cannot disobey Thesis." Kismet said quietly, and then he rose his arm, holding his silver claw out to the side, and a strange murmur filled the air as the death entity said quietly: "He desires peace between us. So I have been told to offer a tribute."

Dark smoke began to spill up from the ground at the death entity's side, and Luna gritted her teeth as Scrivener winced and Antares set himself... before the smoke whirled and twisted on itself, thickened and reshaped into the form of a pony as smoke turned to dark flesh, and a moment later, Antares stumbled forwards as his mouth fell open, staring weakly at... "Prestige Luster?"

The mare opened her eyes slowly, raising her head: and while she was a smoky, ashen black, her eyes were the same beautiful silver they had been in life, one of them with that same, impossible-to-miss red flaw. Her mane hung loose and shimmered, silver and streaked with white and gray, and she had no cutie mark... but the shape of her body, so familiar in Antares' memories even now, was just as he recalled it. Everything about her, as she looked at him silently, and Antares almost collapsed as he breathed hard in and out.

Luna snarled in fury, and Kismet turned his head away, saying in an honestly-pained voice: "I know. I know. It's not right, it's interference and it is... only a source of suffering. But I have been told to offer this, in spite of how many times I have protested, and how I tried to reason with him."

"You... Prestige... she..." Antares stared at her, stumbling forwards again, and then he looked desperately over his shoulder when Twilight ran forwards and caught him quickly, stopping him from staggering any closer. "No, it's... it's Prestige!"

"Is it?" Twilight asked after a moment, half to Antares and half to Kismet, and the stallion trembled as he looked ahead, while Kismet only sighed and shrugged slowly.

"I can take away, and I can bring things back. This is only a shadow, formed from cast-off energies and a glimpse of the soul beyond the veil, but if you accept my master's gift... I will go, and bring her spirit back." Kismet said quietly, keeping his eyes away. "Spirit will infuse shell, and restore life to it, and she will be as she was before she died... but I have no desire to lie. Souls that have gone willingly... do not often return to this world easily, even if promised kingdoms and miracles. It is not even that Heaven is so much sweeter than life upon this world... it is because it is hard to return to the journey you ended, and pick up all the pieces to continue a life you know has already finished."

"Is this a gift, or is this a twisted bribe?" Luna asked coldly, looking up as her eyes flashed, and she bared her fangs at the death entity as Nightmare Moon shifted inside her. "Thou art nothing but a conniving, wretched, pathetic coward..."

"No, this is against everything I stand for. This is the opposite of what I am... unnatural life, when I am inevitable death." Kismet shook his head slowly, then he finally looked down at the phantasmal black shape beneath his silver claw and shuddered. "But I have no choice but to do as Thesis demands..."

"Why?" Scrivener almost shouted, stepping forwards, feeling his heart aching, his mind a blur: it wasn't just that he could feel the pain of Twilight and Luna, and Luna's disgust and Twilight's horror; it wasn't just because he could see how Antares was almost crying, still staring without really understanding what was going on at the shape of Prestige Luster; it was his own soul, crying out in pain. Because he knew this was a bribe no one could refuse... and at the same time, it was a torment too cruel to inflict on even the worst monster. "What the hell could Thesis have that would make you do... do _this_ to someone?"

"He has my soul." Kismet said simply, and Luna and Scrivener both stared as Twilight looked up sharply, trembling, as the Great Reaper lowered his head. "But that is a story for another day. As long as he possesses my soul and what contains it, I cannot refuse him. I believe you understand it best, young miss... or no, perhaps... I speak out of bitterness. Our circumstances are different: I am only a tool in the hands of a foolish young child. You... are loved."

There was silence, and then Antares looked up, trembling hard and whispering: "Why would he offer... how did he... how did he know?"

"Thesis ordered me to find someone... important, but recently lost. There were several who I came across, but she stood out most." Kismet explained in a gentle voice, trying to avoid Antares' gaze as he turned his head away. "This is only an offering. A gift. Nothing is expected in return: Thesis instead expects that this show of generosity will help you understand him better, and his aims."

"Oh, we understand something more of him, aye... that he does not know what he tampers with. That he does not understand..." Luna clenched her eyes shut... and then she and Scrivener both looked up in surprise as Antares hurriedly shrugged Twilight off and bolted forwards, skidding to a halt in front of the shadowy Prestige.

He leaned towards her, studying her, every detail, and Kismet looked down at the young stallion silently before the death entity advised in low tones: "If you love her as much as you do, you will spare her the suffering of returning to this world, my child."

Antares looked up at the death entity, trembling, and then he turned back towards the shadowy Prestige, staring into her eyes: not perfect, but with that flaw that made them so much more beautiful, and deep, and... and...

He slumped as he trembled weakly, looking slowly down as he bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut tightly... and then, even as tears spilled down his cheeks, the stallion looked up and asked weakly: "Can you bring her back?"

"Antares!" Luna stepped forwards, but the glossy-black unicorn only shot a look over his shoulder and shook his head violently, and the sapphire mare trembled a little as Scrivener closed his eyes tightly, and Twilight reached up to touch her stitching. "Antares..."

"Can you bring her back... without any memories of me?" Antares asked after a moment, looking up silently, and all eyes looked at him with surprise before he smiled faintly, whispering: "I love her, but... Meadowlark... I can't abandon Meadowlark. She's the one I have a life with now, and I've worked so hard to let go of Prestige. To move on with things, to be... to..."

He closed his eyes, shivering before looking down and continuing weakly: "I have to save her if I can. I have to give Rosewood and Scutum their child back, like I'd save Rustproof for Cowlick and Ross if I could. And... she was a friend to all of us, but... I have to move on, too. I have to let go, no matter how much it hurts, and... I... I dunno, maybe it's selfish. Maybe I'm hoping in some way we'll be drawn back together, or... but... I can't... I can't say no to this offer even if I know that I should, even if there's something here... she was... I still..."

Kismet looked down at Antares silently, and then the Great Reaper lowered his arm, and the shell of Prestige turned to smoke before the Great Reaper said quietly: "It's a dangerous line, my child. I will give you time to think, and consider your options carefully. I have other business in this world."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Hollow Star said coldly: "No one gives a gift like this freely. This is temptation and poison... Luna Brynhild, why don't we just destroy the source?"

"For once I agree." Luna growled, and Antares looked over his shoulder in disbelief, as both sapphire mare and Destroyer stepped forwards and dropped themselves into ready positions, eyes narrowed at Kismet.

The Great Reaper only bowed his head politely in response, clearly unafraid as he responded politely: "I would rather not be caught up in another battle, and I understand emotions run high and blood calls for blood. I will return by nightfall: have your answer ready then."

"Stand and fight!" Hollow Star shouted furiously, but Kismet vanished from sight in a gasp of dark smoke, and the Destroyer cursed and stomped a hoof as Luna shook her head in disgust. "You told me we faced powerful enemies, Luna Brynhild... not skulking cowards!"

"Stop it, just... shut up!" Antares shouted angrily over his shoulder, and then he staggered around in a circle as the ponies looked at the young stallion with surprise, as he asked desperately: "What the hell is so wrong in accepting this gift, in... fixing some of what I should have stopped? It's not for me, it's for Prestige!"

"You don't understand, little boy." Hollow Star snarled, striding forwards, and Luna gritted her teeth... but clenched her eyes shut and sent a mental order to Scrivener when the stallion started forwards, and he gave the mare a look of surprise... then simply nodded slowly and lowered his head. Twilight sat silently back as well, watching as Hollow Star advanced slowly on Antares and cut him off before he could speak again. "No, _you _are the one who doesn't understand, not us. This is not a gift. There is no such thing as 'gifts.' Even when you give something to a stranger, you do it for the reaction, and to get yourself a little more in their favor. And when an enemy gives you a 'gift' of this magnitude, it's to exploit your weaknesses, make you question your own decisions, and make you forget that on the battlefield, it is them or us.

"And you also don't understand, Antares, because you haven't died yet." One of Hollow Star's chains lashed out over her shoulder and seized Antares by the throat, hauling him into the air above her head, and he gargled in shock as she snarled up at him furiously. "_Yet_ is the key word there, colt. That can change at any time, though, and then we can drag you out of your grave and you can understand how unpleasant it is."

"That is enough, Hollow Star. Put him down." Luna said quietly, and Hollow Star snorted before throwing Antares to the ground, the glossy-black unicorn crashing down on his side with a grunt of pain before Luna closed her eyes, saying softly: "Antares, I... I have to ask more of thee right now, than I could ever ask of myself, or anypony else. I have to ask thee to refuse Kismet... because I think the death entity was trying to warn us that this is treachery... not tribute. Thou... thou does not want to travel down this path..."

Antares only picked himself up, choking back a sob as he shook his head violently, and then he turned and stagger-ran out of the square, hurrying down the street. Luna looked after him, trembling, and Hollow Star spat to the side before Scrivener dropped his head and whispered: "Goddammit."

Twilight Sparkle only nodded silently, before the Lich and others looked up in surprise as Discombobulation said quietly: "If you don't mind, friends... I think I'll take a swing at fixing things this time around. I might only be able to get him to sit down and watch television with me, but... maybe an old home movie will do the trick. It worked for the guys in Cincinnati when they needed to get through to poor Herb, after all... and just between you and me, I think Antares is a little bit smarter than poor Mr. Tarlek."

Luna gave a small smile as she looked up at Discombobulation, and Twilight and Scrivener both nodded. The Draconequus straightened, and then he reached up and carefully pulled off his beard and hat, tossing the former aside and throwing the latter to land on Hollow Star's head, the demon glaring at him as Discombobulation said mildly: "Suits you nicely, Miss Almira Gulch."

With that, he firmly grasped the robes covering himself, then tore them off and tossed them aside as he felt an all-too-familiar sizzle of energy. The tattered fabric vanished long before it could hit the grassy ground, and Discombobulation smiled slightly to himself as he wiggled his feet gently against the soft earth.

He looked back and forth at where he was standing now, no longer in the middle of Ponyville, but instead... "Of course. I never know if I should disagree with Steinbeck or not, you know... perhaps it's not that you can't go home again, it's that once you leave... home is nowhere."

The Draconequus paused, tapping a metallic finger against his lip absently before he glanced up at the sound of hooves, and he whistled to himself before remarking: "Kid's moving fast. Or maybe I'm just moving slow. Let's find out."

The Draconequus set himself in the middle of the path he was now standing in, looking back and forth at the wall of trees on either side of him: if Antares had cut through the forest itself, he never would have found him. But then again, these ponies could be a little predictable, even if sometimes that just made them even trickier to keep up with. That thought made him smile to himself, as he rose his gray-skinned hand slowly and readied his fingers, wiggling them before settling them together, ready to give a quick snap.

The sound grew louder through the Everfree Forest, and then Antares shot around a twist in the path ahead before the stallion winced when he saw the Draconequus standing just ahead. But the stallion didn't slow, zigzagging and launching himself quickly past the chimerical creature in a blur of movement, and Discombobulation winced as he snapped his fingers hurriedly.

A net exploded up from the ground in front of the charging stallion, but without stopping, Antares swung his horn down and simply tore right through it. Next, an enormous cardboard box fell from the sky, open-top down, but the stallion dove forwards with a curse, diving just under the lip and hitting the ground before-

There was a mashing, crackling sound, and Antares realized after a moment that he was laying on some kind of sticky, disgusting yellow paper, the stallion cursing under his breath as he shifted back and forth, staring down with disbelief at this. "W-What is... dammit, I don't... I don't have time for this right now!"

"No, I think you have all the time in the world right now, Antares." Discombobulation replied mildly, and then he winced a little when the glossy-black unicorn began to shove himself fiercely up from the flypaper he'd landed on, the Draconequus snapping his fingers quickly again.

Antares yelped as the paper around him immediately rolled tightly up, the extra pieces at either end tearing free to leave him trapped inside a tight yellow cylinder of gooey flypaper. He immediately began to struggle furiously, then he shouted in a frustrated voice: "I don't want to play games with you right now! Let me go!"

"Yes, well. We all have to do things we don't want to, Antares. Besides, I just want to talk. But if I didn't tie you up, well, I'm pretty sure you'd just keep running away." Discombobulation replied cordially, and then he calmly snapped his fingers, and Antares winced before the sticky feeling at least went away, replaced by a scratching, woolen sensation. The flypaper had become something else, that felt harder and much thicker and smelled faintly of mothballs, and the stallion shook himself wildly back and forth, but to no avail.

"Now come on, this doesn't have to be so unpleasant. Think of it as your magic carpet ride. We can even sing a song if you want." Discombobulation said pleasantly, striding over to the young stallion before he reached down with his metallic arm and picked the rolled-up-in-a-rug stallion off the ground and tossed him over one shoulder. He turned as Antares groaned, then the Draconequus added softly: "And of course, you know, I can't help but notice that no matter what you say, Antares... the place you still tried to run back to first, is home."

Antares muttered under his breath, then he shifted back and forth with a curse before snapping out: "Can't you just let me go? I'm... I'm not a goddamn kid!"

"I know you're not. We all know you're not." Discombobulation murmured in a strangely-consoling voice, and then he smiled wryly and looked down as he continued to stride slowly onwards, adding: "But sometimes, when we're adults, we have to do the very things we never, ever wanted to do. And of course, the biggest part of being an adult is learning to put up with being treated like an infant."

Antares mumbled under his breath, and then he trembled a little before whispering: "I... I don't wanna be seen like this, Bob... I... please. Please just let me go..."

"Now stop that, it's not like I'm taking you hostage or anything, nor am I parading you through the town. I'm not even going to use you as bait for a dragon, even if you would probably make an alright maiden sacrifice." Discombobulation said pointedly, and Antares groaned before the Draconequus looked up and continued: "I just need you to calm down, and promise me you aren't going to run away. Then I'll put you down, because I have something to show you."

"Allonym was always the Draconequus that showed me stuff. And he's... gone." Antares murmured, and Discombobulation nodded slowly, smiling faintly as his eyes flicked downwards, before the stallion finally sighed quietly and murmured: "Okay. Okay. I promise not to run away."

"Never-ever, Antares? That's a big promise to make." Discombobulation said mildly, and then he shrugged the carpet off his shoulder, catching one end of the rolled up rug and snapping it briskly out, and Antares winced as he suddenly found himself on his hooves, staggering stupidly before staring downwards even as the large, square rug floated slowly down to the floor of the Everfree Forest.

It touched down to the ground, but still felt strangely solid under his hooves before the stallion looked back and forth in disbelief: furnishings had appeared over the large square rug as well, from a bean-bag chair to an L-shaped couch that took up an entire corner of the rug to a large television with several knobs on it and misshapen bunny-ear antennae. The stallion mouthed wordlessly, and Discombobulation calmly jackknifed the couch to land in a sprawl, bringing up a hand that suddenly had a remote in it as he said softly: "Let's see what's on TV."

A click of a button, and the television flickered on, nothing but snow passing over the screen for a few moments as Antares winced... then stared as a grainy image slowly filtered in. At first it was hard to recognize, Antares unable to make sense of the shapes he saw, before he heard his own voice come in through the speakers, patchy but recognizable: "They're okay! We can get them out of there, I know we can, please... please... oh, oh please..."

Antares slowly stepped forwards, staring at the screen and trembling, as he watched himself on the screen as if from above. And now he recognized that place, and all those crying ponies in black-and-white, even as the image skipped and stuttered...

He reached up and touched the scars on his chest: scars he'd known hadn't come from any of his skirmishes with Cancer, but instead had occurred afterwards, in some... unknowable nightmare. But it had all been buried under good memories that had covered up the bad dreams... except now he felt himself coming to understand that the bad dreams had been real, and the good memories were nothing but lies.

The stallion shivered, almost pressing his face into the screen as he watched with self-loathing and terror, tears spilling from his eyes as he saw himself screaming, saw the strange Draconequus trying to stop him, saw everyone either too numb or too far away to do anything before it was too late... and from the ground in that awful, terrible, dark sea where the ponies on screen stood, monsters began to rip free from the ground. Terrible, vile creatures that wore the faces of his parents like thin masks, but he had been too stupid to know what he'd unleashed until it had been too late; just like he had been too weak to try and stop them, until...

He traced slowly over the scars on his chest, trembling hard before the screen went dead black, and Antares staggered backwards, looking over his shoulder at Discombobulation. Discombobulation looked silently back, then he reached up and tapped his own temple quietly, saying softly: "Everyone else knows that something went wrong, yes. But no matter how much or how little I liked Allonym, it's only fair to give credit where credit is due, and he did do one thing right.

"It's not that he couldn't've made everything fit perfectly if he wanted to. He could have covered up the nightmares completely, and left you without the signs of the struggle you survived, Antares. The past may be indestructible, but the indestructible can be buried and forgotten if you dig a deep enough hole, and all of our minds are graves anyway." Discombobulation paused reflectively, looking down and lacing his fingers together in his lap silently. "I'm rather certain he could have even erased my mind, since it's barely there to begin with, but he didn't. And while it was a cruelty and not a kindness, young Antares Mīrus, it was a necessary one.

"Because, I suppose, he was always afraid of this occurrence. For one so young, you see, you've already seen much pain and much tragedy, and it makes you an easy target for the enemy. It's hard to take pain away but oh-so-easy to pile suffering on top of suffering. It's not like sand, or Jenga, or ice cream: pain always balances perfectly on top of pain." Discombobulation smiled wryly, but his eyes were sorrowful and serious as he looked across at Antares quietly. "And now I've stirred up those old memories, used Allonym's contingency plan, and I'm sorry I have to make you remember you made this mistake once before."

"That's why you and Aunt Tia... I... does she know? Does... does anyone... everyone..." Antares trembled hard, staring weakly over at Discombobulation, and the Draconequus slowly shook his head.

"Everyone knows, beneath the surface, Antares. Everyone just also happens to think it was all nothing more than a passing nightmare." Discombobulation replied quietly, bowing his head and turning his eyes away. "I wouldn't be surprised if dear Tia put things together, though... she and I both seem to be aware that there was a nasty little incident between us, after all, that sent us going our separate ways. Oh, if they tried hard enough, I'm sure they could remember, really really remember what happened... but... who wants to remember pain and suffering? Only poets like your father."

Antares looked down, trembling and breathing slowly, and then the Draconequus quietly stood up and snapped his fingers, everything he had created vanishing, leaving them standing on the road in the middle of the Everfree Forest. For a few moments, there was silence except for the sounds of the branches swaying in the wind, and the birds in the trees... and then the chimerical creature closed his eyes and said softly: "Once upon a sunny day, Antares, when you were just a cute little tyke in a diaper, you called me your brother. I don't know if I quite deserve to be called that, but I am your friend, strange as that word is for a chaos entity like me to say. This hurts, I know... but it's better to suffer a needle now, than amputation later."

Antares nodded silently, looking down with a tremble, and Discombobulation looked at him for a moment longer before simply vanishing. The stallion appreciated it as he shivered, tears running down his face before he rubbed slowly at his cheeks, whispering: "I'm not... I'm not gonna screw up again. I'm going to make this right."

* * *

The night was deep and dark, and Ponyville was tense: everyone knew that something important was going on, but no one was quite sure what. But demons had been posted around the square, blocking off access to it, and the library had more than one guest within its walls.

Antares currently sat with his back to this, eyes closed, breathing slowly in and out. Kismet was late... very late, as a matter of fact. It was long past sunset and now almost midnight, and the young stallion didn't know what to make of this. He trembled a little, rubbing at his face slowly, taking this moment just for himself... before his eyes widened in surprise as a voice asked gently: "Have you come to your decision, my child?"

Slowly, Antares looked up, as that sensation of inevitability slowly filled the air around him: Kismet was standing only ten feet away or so, looking down at him quietly. For a few moments, Antares looked up at him silently, and then he simply nodded a little before looking down and asking quietly: "Thesis thinks there's no difference between... offering a life, and offering something like money or privilege, does he?"

"Thesis is... is very young, for one so old." Kismet said softly, and the death entity silently studied Antares as the young stallion looked up at him, before he added gently: "I can read your mind and your emotions, child. This trap is clever but it is no ambush. Please, tell your friends to come out."

"Not yet. I want to talk to you a little first." Antares smiled a bit, and he looked away as he added quietly: "Besides, it's still a trap. You can't leave until you do what Thesis asked you to do, right? Which I take it means you have to stay here until I give you a yes or no."

"Cunning. And correct, yes." Kismet said after a moment, tilting his head before he strode calmly forwards, and the death entity carefully sat himself down beside Antares, who couldn't help but smile faintly in spite of himself. But Kismet only chuckled quietly, looking up towards the dark night sky as he murmured: "No, I have no fear of the Destroyer. She would not stab me in the back, whether she bore her mind still or not. I know well the ways of demons and mortals alike... or at least I like to think I do. I have been doing my job for many, many years."

Antares nodded a little, and the two were silent for a few moments before the stallion lowered his head and said quietly: "This is hard. The last enemy I fought was Cancer... and he was a monster. Heartless destruction, with all the madness of chaos. But you're nothing like him. I'm having trouble even thinking of you as an enemy."

"That is because I am not. We only have the ill fortune to be on opposing sides of the battlefield... the Valkyries understand this." Kismet said softly, looking up toward the stars above. "I don't like what I am doing. Nor is it loyalty that binds me to Thesis. But this simply is what it is: we must make the best of it, that is all."

"You're a strange creature, Kismet." Antares stopped, then he looked down and murmured: "If I brought Prestige back... no matter what I did, how I did it, it would hurt her, wouldn't it? And she wouldn't have... a life here. Her parents are trying to move on, and... even I'm trying to move on now. And I guess... paradise above must be nicer than getting dragged into the middle of a war."

"Happiness is where you find it, Antares. There is beauty in all things, if you know where to look, and you are willing to gaze past your own inner turmoil. But most of all, peace is found within one's own self." Kismet said calmly, nodding slowly as he reached up and gently tapped the stallion's breast with one finger. "If you can find that place of hidden sanctuary within your own self, then even in the worst of peril, the darkest of pits, you can find a reason to persevere and a reason to be happy."

"You remind me of my uncle, except he's a lot less calmer than you and a lot more... well, he laughs a lot." Antares looked up with a faint smile, and then he asked quietly: "Where's Thesis, Kismet? What is he doing?"

"I can't simply reveal that information. I can't go against what Thesis tells me or has wished, as much as I would like to." Kismet said quietly, and Antares nodded a little before the Great Reaper reached up and touched his shoulder, and the stallion was surprised: not just how gentle it was, but that the silver gauntlet was warm. "You cannot force someone to come back to you, Antares, when they have gone willingly beyond. But even when a loved one is far away, you can still speak to them, in your mind, in letters, in words that echo to the sky and have a habit of finding the right ears... and you can always ask them to visit."

There was silence for a moment, and Antares frowned slowly up at Kismet, who seemed to smile through his mask, before the stallion asked impulsively: "Will you take a message to her, then? Tell her how much I... I still love her, that I'm trying to move on, but... I'd... I'd like to see her?"

Kismet nodded without hesitation, and then the death entity stood, saying quietly over his shoulder: "Then our business is complete, and I must head off to complete my other tasks. I apologize for taking so long, by the way... but I wanted to catch you alone, Antares Mīrus, and my other business took... much longer than expected."

Kismet turned... then he suddenly stopped, lowering his head with a frown before chuckling quietly and shaking his head slowly. "Oh. I didn't expect that."

Antares smiled wryly, and slowly, the death entity turned around, glancing calmly back and forth with his golden-fire eyes as he asked with what sounded like honest interest: "Those demons around the area... they're not here to help attack me, are they?"

"Nightmares aren't very strong, but they're cunning, and they work really well in groups..." Antares smiled slightly, gesturing at the library. "That, combined with my aunt's apparently-infinite knowledge about everything magical..."

"You're disrupting my ability to step outside reality. There's... just enough static in the air to prevent me from becoming wholly ethereal... but that means many of the creatures of darkness will lose their own ethereality as well. Even the Phooka inside the zone you've created would be harmed by physical means... I am impressed. Not just by your strategy, but by the trust you must have fostered with these creatures." Kismet said softly, bowing his head politely. "But a single ring of my bell would disrupt the effect completely."

"You could... in fact, you _would_ hurt innocent people if you did that, Kismet. Do you really want to take that risk?" Antares asked softly, tilting his head as the library door opened, and Hollow Star, Celestia, and Luna all strode out in full armor, followed a moment later by Twilight Sparkle, who was dressed only in a thick sweater.

"I suppose not. And I don't sense the intent to kill me..." Slowly, Kismet's eyes roved over the group of ponies as they assumed a line, and Antares slowly stood and joined them, smiling faintly as he stood between Twilight and Luna: armor or not, he was determined to take part in this. And he knew that for Celestia and Luna, wearing their armor wasn't about protecting themselves: it was a sign of their honor, of who they were. Kismet was a Great Reaper, after all: it wasn't the physical he would hurt most. "Ah, I see. That's very clever, demon."

"Shut up." Hollow Star growled, but she was grinning as her chains extended, snapping back and forth as she whispered: "You're going to lead us right to Thesis. And if these Replicants are half as strong as I've been told, all this time spent as a servant will be worthwhile."

"Before we begin, I do have a request." Kismet said calmly, holding up his hand, and Celestia frowned but tilted her head as Luna glared and Hollow Star snorted in dark amusement. "Would you please return my arm to me? This state is a little uncomfortable for me, you see."

"No." Luna said sourly, before anyone could speak. "I am having it repurposed for scratching my backside. 'Twill be much more worthwhile that way."

Kismet sighed quietly, and then he flicked his hand calmly out to the side, a long, polished wand appearing in his grip. "I'm afraid I can't permit you to bind me down."

"We'll do what we have to do, Kismet. Good luck to you." Celestia said gently, and then she bowed her head deeply, Luna and Hollow Star following the golden armored mare's example, and Kismet straightened before bowing politely in return to them.

And then, without further ado, Celestia flicked her horn sharply forwards, unleashing a blast of golden flames, but Kismet only calmly flicked his wand upwards, and the fireball exploded in midair. Luna and Hollow Star were both already charging forwards through the blast, but Kismet backstepped and flicked his wand almost absently out to one side, the earth erupting upwards in a jutting wave of spikes that forced Luna to stagger hurriedly sideways with a wince, halting in her advance, before the Great Reaper snapped his wand fiercely to the side as Hollow Star leapt at him.

The metallic demon was blown backwards by a blast of force, but the Destroyer snarled as she snapped her head downwards and her chains lashed fiercely into the ground, catching and halting her... but then her eyes bulged in shock, mane and tail both beginning to shrink when Kismet pointed his wand at her, gold and white energy bleeding like smoke out of the plates in her armor as he said quietly: "I only have to stop you, demon. No one else here possesses the magic necessary to recall me."

The Destroyer sank to her knees, but then Celestia leapt in front of her and snapped her horn firmly forwards, unleashing a blast of golden flames that Kismet was forced to block, interrupting his drain of Hollow Star. The demon was on her hooves immediately as her eyes flashed, her energy already starting to return, before she grinned viciously as Celestia continued to pummel Kismet with blasts of golden energy, the Destroyer stepping slowly backwards as she rose a metallic hoof, and a large spike of steel shot out of it.

Kismet grunted as he finally managed to parry a blade of golden energy before whirling his wand in a short circle, and Celestia winced and staggered, setting herself as a torrent of black smoke driven by icy wind whirled around her. It blinded and disoriented her, and Kismet began to draw his wand back... before the Great Reaper was staggered as the stony spikes he had warded off Luna with were blown backwards in a hurricane of rocky shrapnel, pelting him.

Smoke burst up from his robes where large chunks of rock hit, and pieces of stone clanked off his armor as Luna and Twilight both flicked their horns, snarling and working in tandem to repeatedly throw and catch chunks of rock at the death entity, keeping him distracted. Kismet staggered, kept off balance before he sharply snapped out his wand, and for a bare moment of time, the world around him froze completely: chunks of stone ceased to move, ponies froze in place, even the black smoke itself encircling Celestia seemed to turn solid as ice.

Antares watched with disbelief, breathing hard as he looked back and forth at what looked like frozen time: only he was far enough back to not be affected by it, as Kismet visibly shivered before snapping his wand firmly up, and a shockwave of static energy tore through the air around him as time returned to normal. It knocked the storm of rocky shrapnel to the ground and sent Celestia staggering further backwards even as it also disrupted the cloud of smog around her, and Luna and Twilight both cried out in pain... but Kismet himself seemed visibly winded by the exertion, slumping slightly even as he rose his wand defensively.

For a moment, they all only stood in stalemate... and then Luna snarled before leaping forwards, and Kismet quickly snapped his wand out, blasting her backwards in an explosion of blue flame before he snapped his wand to the side, knocking Twilight sprawling from a blast of force before his wand pointed directly at Celestia. But the mare's horn glowed brightly as she gritted her teeth, her mane and tail sparking as she reared backwards, fighting the drain Kismet was attempting to put on her.

The death entity looked surprised, then he flicked his wand quickly, and Celestia's eyes widened before she burst into golden flames, staggering back and forth a cry of pain as Antares shouted in denial, then snarled and spun towards Kismet, snapping his horn down to send out several blasts of white fire. Kismet deflected each of these with his wand before the young stallion charged forwards, but the death entity slapped his wand out the moment Antares lunged, smacking the stallion painfully out of the air to crash down with a groan of pain.

The death entity began to raise his wand, but was distracted as Hollow Star charged past kneeling, smoldering Celestia, the Destroyer grinning widely before Kismet flicked his wand towards her... but to the surprise of the others, the Great Reaper then staggered backwards himself, whirling his arm as if he had been blasted by massive magical recoil. He looked surprised for a moment, and then he gasped when Hollow Star rammed into him, sinking her horn through his robed chest before she hefted him into the air, then lashed the death entity down into the ground and pounced on top of him, starting to mercilessly crush and pummel the creature with a wide, cold grin.

Kismet's mask was dented, one of his antlers cracked, his body jarring with every savage strike of a front hoof down into him before he finally stabbed his wand up into the Destroyer's stomach, and there was a thunderous blast as she was knocked flying off him to crash down on her shell-armored back,while the shockwave of force not only disintegrated the death entity's own weapon, it crushed him flat into the ground. And in a moment, both Luna and Twilight leapt forwards, the sapphire mare snapping her horn out to send a wave of blue mist washing over the creature as Twilight spread her wings and hovered above, horn glowing as vines and thick mud burst upwards.

In moments, Kismet was pinned, trapped beneath ice and rock and thick vines, only his head left free from the mound. The death entity breathed hard in and out as Twilight landed on one side of him and Luna strode up overtop with a wide grin, her horn glowing and gaze baleful as she said distastefully: "Thou art very fortunate I actually like thee, Kismet. Otherwise, now would be the time to fetch all manner of nasty things to pour into thy mouth and eyesockets."

Antares winced at this as he slowly picked himself up, and Celestia smiled wryly from where she was sitting, as Hollow Star slowly shoved herself to her metallic hooves. The Destroyer shook her head slowly as she strode forwards, and Luna glanced meditatively over her shoulder at the demon before she noted the glowing set of white runes carved all along the metal plates that protected one foreleg. "It seems thou knows much, Hollow Star."

"I was the warlord of a powerful Greed devil. I needed to know much." Hollow Star said calmly, glancing down at the runes along her limb. "A simple reflection charm. To be honest, I'm disappointed it worked so well."

"I am no warrior. And I have no desire to kill any of you. Only to escape." Kismet said calmly, trying to shift beneath his prison of muck and vine and ice, before he looked slowly up as Hollow Star stepped forwards and grinned coldly.

The Destroyer leaned down as her horn glowed, and Kismet twitched and shivered as the mare slowly cut several large runes into the death entity's mask, making him flinch as Antares bit his lip and Twilight shivered a little. But Celestia and Luna only calmly looked on, even if both mares seemed less than pleased as Hollow Star leaned back and said contemptibly: "Death is soft, I see. Are you sure you're not the death of infants and babies, instead of natural demise?"

"Be silent and get on with it, Hollow Star." Luna snapped, and the Destroyer smiled coldly before simply nodding. The demon lowered her head, her horn beginning to glow, and Luna grimaced and stepped carefully backwards as Celestia shifted uneasily, and Twilight stepped quickly away, but forced herself to keep watching.

Antares winced, and he could barely keep his eyes on what was going on as Kismet twitched, cursed... then visibly bit back a scream, his body shivering hard as energy violently burst back and forth over his mask. His body quaked, ice and stone both crackling as the vines writhed, then several burst into flames from the energy that was building higher and higher around the Great Reaper.

The runes carved in his mask took on a white sheen, smoke beginning to pour up from them as Kismet's golden eyes glowed brighter, and lightning crackled through the air as Hollow Star snarled, leaning down over the Great Reaper until their faces were almost touching. The world rumbled as Destroyer shoved forwards and the death entity resisted, before the trapped creature gave a single, final cry, and in a flash of light and a boom of sound, he was simply gone.

Hollow Star staggered backwards as electricity sparked violently over her horn, her body shaking as cracks ripped through the line of runes down one of her forelegs and all along her metallic-armored body, before the Destroyer slumped, breathing hard and shivering violently. Blood dripped slowly from one nostril, and trickled silently from one ear as the demon closed her ivory eyes.

There was silence, the ponies all looking at Hollow Star as she slowly regained her breath... and then the demon gave a quiet laugh before slowly looking up and grinning coldly, her eyes glowing bright white for a moment. "What a surprise, he survived. Maybe he's not as soft as I thought. Yes, I can trace this route. I'm not nearly powerful enough to open a portal there myself, but the location is etched in my memories now. I can tell you where he is, if you figure out how to get there."

"We have many ways to travel, fear not." Luna muttered, and then she hesitated before straightening and glancing over at Antares, nodding silently once to him. The stallion smiled faintly and nodded back, and there was quiet for a few moments before the winged unicorn turned and looked quietly up at a balcony on the second floor of the library, where Scrivener was standing, smiling a little down at them and raising his booted foreleg.

Luna shook her head, but laughed quietly all the same before glancing over at Celestia. She only smiled in return, but it reassured the sapphire mare as she turned her eyes to Twilight next, who met her eyes, trading emotions and tender thoughts for a moment. The winged unicorn turned back ahead as the connection broke, and she nodded firmly once before striding towards the library, proud of what they had accomplished and knowing it was a step forwards... and for now, using those positive feelings to block out her worries for the future, and what her family had yet to face.


	33. A Fork In The Road

Chapter Thirty: A Fork In The Road

~BlackRoseRaven

Hollow Star and Luna Brynhild studied each other in silence for a few moments as Scrivener shifted uneasily nearby. The three were in the privacy of Luna's backyard: Antares and Twilight were both already in town, and there was no one around for miles except for them, and probably a few wandering Phooka.

"A week has passed, Luna. Now let's see if you keep your word." Hollow Star said softly, the metallic behemoth gleaming as her golden-fire mane wafted slowly around her features: but unlike usual, the unicorn had no metal covering her skeletal features, but it only served to make her somehow even more intimidating as she leaned down and almost demanded in a clear voice: "Release me from my bonds, and I will make my oath of loyalty to you willingly."

"Not yet." Luna said calmly, and when Hollow Star began to grin callously, the sapphire mare glared up at her. "For one, thou arrived early, this is not the time I told thee to meet us here. For another, we are waiting for one last guest to arrive. Then I shall release thee."

"Oh, yes, I'm sure." Hollow Star rolled her eyes, leaning back and looking distastefully over at Scrivener Blooms as the stallion awkwardly pawed at the ground with what was no longer a hoof, but now a gleaming claw. "I want his blood."

Scrivener looked up sourly, and when Luna looked pointedly down at the stallion's claw, he winced a little and glanced down, then closed it tightly... and flinched in pain even as it clicked loudly as it locked together. It felt strange, but now the claw looked almost exactly like a hoof with a few thin lines in it, and it was much more comfortable for Scrivener to walk on. The stallion couldn't help but wonder if – _no, why lie, _when – his other hoof was going to change a lot these days... sometimes, as a matter of fact, he thought that the process had begun already, but he hoped that was just paranoia.

Hollow Star smiled as she drew her own eyes down to the claw, asking curiously: "Why hide what you are, Scrivener Blooms? But then again, I see that it's Luna who insists on it... did you ever stop and think she's ashamed of you? No, of course not, that's too easy: I think she's really ashamed of herself, for what she clearly is inside."

"Does thou have to become a horrendous bitch every time thou does not get thy way?" Luna asked in an exasperated voice, and Hollow Star only snorted before the winged unicorn muttered: "Now I understand all the better why Celestia was often so frustrated with me, however. But... there, obnoxious harpy, here arrives our guest."

Hollow Star frowned, then glanced sharply up as a firebird fluttered down and landed in Luna's mane, the sapphire mare slowly looking up with a horrible scowl as Burning Desire cleared his throat, flapping his wings and settling himself as he said awkwardly: "Hello there, uh... Morning Glory."

"Hollow Star." the Destroyer enunciated slowly, and then she glared at him and added with disgust: "If you are still here when I am released from my bonds, I am going to slaughter you, no matter who you attempt to hide behind, Ardent Desire."

Burning laughed awkwardly at this, then leaned down and whispered nervously in Luna's ear: "This is a really bad idea. This is a really, really bad idea."

"Oh enough, both of thee, stupid idiot foals!" Luna shouted suddenly, and then she violently shook her head back and forth, Burning Desire clinging to it with a yelp before the firebird squealed as her mane exploded into blue flames and electricity, and the polymorphed demon wildly lunged free and zigzagged into the air as Hollow Star stepped forwards before she could stop herself.

The firebird burst apart into flames in midair, then reformed into Burning Desire, who staggered awkwardly away from Luna before his eyes bulged as the sapphire mare said clearly: "Hollow Star, thou art released from servitude."

Hollow Star flinched as her eyes glowed... and then her white irises locked on Burning Desire, who stood like an animal frozen by a sudden blast of bright light. They stared at each other, before Hollow Star grinned coldly... then the Destroyer blinked in surprise as Luna strode past with a frustrated look on her face, Scrivener awkwardly hurrying after her as Burning Desire tried to make himself tiny and the Destroyer stared over her shoulder.

"Wait, where are you going?" Hollow Star asked incredulously, and then she winced in surprise when Luna spun around on the patio and stormed back towards the steps.

"Away from thee! I have had enough of this... constant mocking and whining and bickering, I fetched thee because thou wert supposed to be strong and an ample warrior... and oh sure, thou did well in the battle, but it does not change the fact that even if we were forced to resort to nefarious means, we bested thee." Luna said contemptibly, her whole muzzle wrinkling up with the face of disgust she made. "And aye, thou wert excellent help against Kismet, but 'tis not like Celestia could not have done such a spell, and Twilight has already begun to learn that magic!

"No, we worked so hard to get thee as a favor to Burning Desire, and because he claimed thou would be a mighty help. Well, thou art _not _a mighty help, thou art nothing but a whiny foal and a constant source of headache!" Luna glared at them both, then added sharply: "And thou, Burning Desire! We get thy sister, and thou says 'oh I shall make it up to her' and 'oh I shall fix things' and instead thou runs away to Subterra and dumps this mess upon my lap! Well, no, I say, no! So let me tell both of thee this: Burning Desire, deal with thy own problem, thou dug the grave, thou can lay in it for all I care. And thou, wretched, stupid witch... if thou wants freedom, take it, and may it bugger thee off into the sunset! Go away, thou art not needed, thou art not necessary, goodbye and fare thee well!"

Luna spun on her heel, storming towards the open backdoor that Scrivener had already vanished through, and both demons stared disbelievingly as the sapphire mare strode inside and slammed the door violently. Then, once inside and safely out of sight, Luna covered her mouth to suppress her childish giggles as Scrivener scowled at her and muttered: "If this doesn't work, we're going to be cleaning up Burning Desire's remains for years, Luna. And Twilight and Celestia are both going to murder us."

The sapphire mare only huffed and waved a hoof, then turned and shoved the side of her head against the backdoor, trying to listen through it, as outside the two demons continued to simply sit and stare. And then Burning Desire blurted, before he could stop himself: "I don't think you're useless."

Hollow Star looked slowly over her shoulder at him, eying him coldly, and Burning Desire smiled faintly up at her before he lowered his head and rubbed a hoof slowly through his fiery mane, murmuring: "You always took care of me, after all... well... when we were... you know. Even though I know... things didn't go very well, I want you to know that... my favorite memories are still of us, being brother and sister like we had been when we were kids... since you always took care of me back then, too."

He stopped, then looked up and added finally: "And I've been a coward, she's right about that, too. After everything I said, I ran away and... you're my little sister, and I love you, and I said that... you had every right to beat me up and hurt me after what I did to you and... I'm... I'm going to live up to that promise now. I'm not going to run away, Morning Glory."

Hollow Star looked at him silently, and he looked back up, then said quietly: "Just know that I'm sorry, okay? About... everything."

He closed his eyes and bowed his head forwards, waiting silently for the blow... but then he felt a hoof settle gently on either shoulder, and he looked slowly up to see the Destroyer looking down at him quietly. Their eyes met, and they studied each other for the longest time before the mare finally said: "No resistance. No fight... no glory. Revenge against you is meaningless now... I get no pleasure from it, and I already destroyed Cupidus... I did it for both our sakes. You won't fight me, and the only thing I can enjoy is fighting. You stole that from me too, Ardent."

"That's as silly as me saying all I enjoy is sex because I'm a Lust demon." Burning Desire smiled after a moment, reaching up to rub at his face silently before he awkwardly reached both forelegs up as far as he could, and Hollow Star winced as the smaller demon lamely attempted to hug her: but with how large she was, all he really managed t do was to cling to the front of her. "I love you. I'm gonna help take care of you now, like a big brother should."

"You can't even take care of yourself." Hollow Star muttered, and then she pushed him firmly off before closing her eyes as her mane wafted down over her face, hiding her features from view for a moment. Then she cursed quietly and shook her head slowly before reaching up and brushing the curtain of golden flames away, and Burning Desire smiled radiantly as he gazed up at her: not at the thin, emaciated features of the witchlike Hollow Star, but the beautiful, confident face of his sister, Morning Glory. "Just... just don't get in my way. And stand up for yourself, you're a descendant of Duke Magister."

"Sir yes sir." Burning Desire intoned wryly, and the Destroyer smacked him firmly enough to knock him over with a yelp, the Passion curling up slightly on the ground before the mare sighed tiredly, then turned moodily around and strode over the patio.

She reached up and hammered firmly on the backdoor, and there was silence for a moment before it opened, Luna looking up... then staring in horror and throwing herself backwards, and the Destroyer blinked and winced before Luna pointed and shouted: "Put thy witch's face back on, terrible apparition! By all of Asgard, thou looks like a pink Celestia! Away, away with thee!"

"Shut up!" the Destroyer snapped, and Luna winced a bit as Scrivener awkwardly poked his head in from the living room, before glowering over at the sapphire mare: she did look a little similar to Celestia, but Scrivener thought that was mostly because of her sheer size and fiery mane. _And possibly the fact she's covered in metal. I'm too used to that on Celestia now, too. _"Luna, I am honor-bound to offer my loyalty to you... freely. I am... I am Morning Glory. And I have made up with my brother, Ardent Desire."

"What, no, we didn't make out, that's why you went to Hell in the first place." Burning Desire said dumbly, and without looking, Morning Glory kicked a rear hoof backwards and knocked him sprawling into the yard again with a yelp. "Sorry!"

Luna looked meditatively at Morning Glory, studying her, slowly meeting the Destroyer's white eyes before the sapphire mare smiled after a moment and bowed her head forwards. "I am honored to accept thee as my charge, Morning Glory."

Morning Glory smiled, and for a few moments there was silence between them before the Destroyer paused and tilted her head, asking slowly as Luna grinned at her: "Wait... this was all set up, wasn't it? This was a trick."

Slowly, the Destroyer turned a baleful look on Burning Desire, who winced and held up his hooves as he babbled: "Hey, don't look at me, I had nothing to do with this! Nothing, nope, not a thing! It... I... I'm just as angry and offended as you are! And surprised too!"

Luna snorted in amusement, and then she said cheerfully: "Aye, 'twas a trick, but fear not Morning Glory, thou art not the only victim. And I truly was sick and tired of hearing both of thee bicker. But I thought 'twas most likely thou just needed a push to finally be at peace with thy sibling, and 'tis a pleasure to see that I was right and will not have to scrape Burning Desire off the lawn. Well, watch Scrivy scrape Burning Desire up, I do not do the yardwork."

Morning Glory twitched a bit, glaring furiously at the winged unicorn, but Luna only winked and turned away, calling easily: "Come, we must head into Ponyville now, we have important business to attend to! Kvasir is meeting us at the library and 'twould be very rude to keep the administrator of Valhalla waiting."

"I'm going to kill you, Luna Brynhild. One day, I will kill you. And it will be a very happy day." Morning Glory said disgustedly, and then there was a whoosh of flames behind her before she felt something land on her head, and the behemoth demon straightened slowly so her head almost brushed the underside of the staircase. "Ardent."

"What? We're siblings again!" Burning Desire said cheerfully from where he was sitting happily in her golden-fire mane in firebird form, the aureate flames wreathing harmlessly around him as he looked brightly down at her. "I'd carry you if you were a pretty little birdy, instead of the largest, most beautiful mare I've ever set my eyes upon!"

Morning Glory was silent for a moment, moodily looking straight ahead, and then she suddenly stepped forwards and slammed her head as hard as possible into the wall above the doorway, crunching in the solid wood and leaving a whimpering Burning Desire hammered into the wall, twitching weakly as red feathers floated slowly down.

The Destroyer carefully ducked inside and slipped through the kitchen, keeping herself hunched low with a grumble so she could pass through the house, and Scrivener looked awkwardly up from where he was packing things into a saddlebag to say carefully: "You know, uh... this was definitely all Luna's idea. She's the trickster here, not me."

"Coward. Why are all stallions cowards?" Morning Glory muttered, and then she glanced grumpily around at the pictures on the wall, studying both photographs and framed paintings as she asked: "Will we be leaving soon?"

"Tonight or tomorrow, yeah, especially since Kvasir told us he detected another ping. He's not sure whether Thesis even know about the anchors or not, since he doesn't seem interested in them... but whatever he's doing, it's creating enough of a pulse to resonate with the anchors." Scrivener said quietly, and then he smiled slightly and glanced up. "We just need to figure out if it's the same place you detected Kismet getting thrown back to, or somewhere else."

Morning Glory nodded slowly, and then she glanced moodily over her shoulder as Burning Desire strode in, giving his sibling a flat look before the fiery stallion asked quietly: "And I take it violet will be going with you and Luna and..."

"Celestia, probably, maybe a few other people. We need to get all the information together first though, before we make any big decisions. That and Luna wants to make sure we get to do the brunt of the work ourselves." Scrivener smiled slightly, and then he climbed to his hooves and glanced down at his locked claw, before saying awkwardly: "Excuse me. Gotta get on my armor."

"Wait." Morning Glory said mildly, and the charcoal stallion glanced up curiously... and before he could react, a chain shot out of the Destroyer's back, twisting around and sinking painfully into the stallion's side, and his eyes bulged in shock before the chain twisted once, then ripped back and free. Scrivener staggered with a groan as Luna stumbled out of the bedroom down the hall with a snarl, half-dressed in her armor.

Burning Desire was gaping up in horror at his sibling as withdrew the chain, studying the corruption coating the last inch or so thoughtfully before sticking this into her mouth. Her tongue twisted slowly around the links of the metal appendage, eyes glancing only mildly at Luna as the sapphire mare snapped: "What in Mimir's name art thou doing?"

Scrivener rubbed moodily at the hole in his side, which was thankfully already healing, and then Morning Glory said mildly: "Helping myself to a small sample, that's all. I'd almost forgotten what his blood tasted like... and I want to keep it firmly in mind. Just in case I come across something else like him... I want to know if they taste the same, or whose is... better."

"Thou... thou art... thou art a witch!" Luna snapped, her eye twitching and mane sparking, and then she grumbled under her breath before turning around and saying moodily as she walked away: "Kvasir had best have good news. Otherwise I shall have to torment him until I feel better, and perhaps feed him to the witch so she ceases trying to eat my husband."

* * *

"I have good news." Kvasir said quietly, reaching up to adjust his tie with his strange hands as his eyes calmly surveyed the ponies at the table. He seemed unsurprised by the addition of a Destroyer to their ranks, but then again, being administrator of Valhalla let him keep a sharp eye on what was going on in the many layers of Midgard below.

Luna looked up expectantly as Celestia tilted her own head slightly, and Antares fidgeted a bit beside Morning Glory, finding it difficult not to look at her now and then. Not because of her physical changes, but because she seemed like an entirely different person... even if she was the same abusive, abrasive demon she'd been before, too.

Cowlick was sitting at the foot of the table, looking grumpy as a Nibelung Architect beside her smiled with interest, dressed in a traditional kilt and vest, his squat body strong and gray-black fur smooth and clean. Greece, one of the most-trusted and talented among the Architects in Ponyville, if not all of Equestria. He was the patient, meticulous skill and reason that tempered Cowlick's insane, often-violent genius and ingenuity.

Kvasir's eyes roved to them for a moment, and Cowlick made a particularly rude gesture at the god before she grumbled and began to dig out a cigarette from her vest. Kvasir gave her an ill look, then he shook his head and turned his eyes to Luna, saying calmly: "The energy surge the anchor detected took place in a layer you've been to before. And once more, I saw that same strange storm and energy cloud as I found in the layer you recently visited."

"Were you able to see anything else?" Celestia asked quietly, and Kvasir shook his head slowly, earning a frown from the ivory mare. "What about... we've been dealing with a death entity named Kismet, who appears to have been forced into working for Thesis. Morning Glory was able to forcibly recall him to whatever layer he was sent here from. Were there any signs of his presence?"

"He was a death entity, not a reaper?" Kvasir asked, and when Celestia confirmed with a nod, the homunculus frowned and leaned forwards, slowly tapping his fingers against the table, dropping his head in meditation.

After a few moments, he finally looked up and said thoughtfully: "At any given time, there are very few incarnations of primal or elemental forces in the world. The presence of chaos or destruction entities can be easily detected on any layer, even if we can't always pinpoint their exact location. There was no sign of a death entity on that layer that I could see. I can check again, but I'm confident it was not there."

"Which layer is it?" Luna asked curiously, and Kvasir gave her a moody look before the sapphire mare huffed. "Oh come now, thou art mapping the layers, art thou not? Thou must have names for them, or at least can share some details!"

"It's an inner layer, closer to the core world. I believe it was the second layer you visited, the second anchor you laid." Kvasir said after a moment, and then he returned his eyes to Celestia, saying calmly: "Now, since I know more about what to look for, I-"

"Little Luna and Nice Celestia!" Luna exclaimed after a moment, grinning brightly over at Scrivener Blooms, who looked blank for a moment before his eyes widened slightly as he understood what she meant. "That is the layer with Little Luna and Nice Celestia! Oh, then most definitely we have to... oh damnation, if it is not where Kismet ended up, then..."

For a few moments, Luna looked frustrated, as Kvasir glared at her and the others ponies looked curious, and then the sapphire mare brightened before pointing at Antares, saying firmly: "Nay, this is perfect! Antares Mīrus, I am tasking this layer to thee. And more importantly, Scrivener Blooms and I must be excused for the moment to pen a letter. Twilight Sparkle, keep us informed."

"Horses of Heaven I miss the days when we could be apart." Scrivener mumbled, and then he sighed and smiled awkwardly as he pushed himself away from the table, since Luna had already leapt over to the door and shoved her way through.

Twilight stared after them as Celestia sighed as well and shook her head slowly, but Sleipnir looked cheerfully up from where he had been sprawled half-asleep over the table next to his sibling, asking: "Does this mean I may go too, big sister?"

"No. Stay here, we might need your thoughts on things." Celestia said calmly, and Sleipnir groaned and dropped himself crankily back into his forelegs before Cowlick cleared her throat loudly and waved a hoof in the air. "Kilby Kwolek, we'll get to you in a moment, but I think for now we should let Kvasir-"

"Screw the pretty boy, what's he know? You don't send a goddamn accountant to rodeo for you, do you?" Cowlick asked mildly, rolling her unlit cigarette between her teeth, and then she added distastefully: "And I seriously need to get out of here, I need a smoke and to get back to work at the labs. Besides, I can make this quick."

Cowlick straightened, and Kvasir grumbled before gesturing to her, saying moodily: "Then by all means, go ahead. I'm sure the fact you run your own auto-shop by far outweighs my knowledge, I'm only in charge of what you little ponies refer to as 'Heaven.'"

"Great, so you're the guy who puts skirts on stallions after they die and doles out the grape juice. Besides, does my ass look like it's going to end up plunked down in Heaven?" Cowlick asked distastefully, and Kvasir rolled his eyes as he dropped back in his seat, grumbling under his breath. "Good boy, glad to see we understand each other.

"Okay, listen." Cowlick looked back and forth, becoming more serious as she explained quietly: "I've dissected and studied a few of the Silverbacks captured recently from the Ponyville, Canterlot, and Manehattan areas respectively. We all knew they were poisonous, but like Shiny and Antares both said, all of them are now producing corruption, too. This stuff, though, it ain't like the samples I've got from Clockwork World, or the stuff in Scrivener's bloodstream. I dunno if I'd say it was more toxic or less toxic, I just know that it's different. I have some experiments running with it right now, though, and I promise to let you guys know whatever I find out, as soon as I find anything, okay?"

Cowlick paused, then she added quietly: "I also took the initiative and sent an old pal of mine a letter, got him to send a work crew out to the area where I figured the bugs are coming from. Well, there ain't nothing there anymore... just collapsed ruins, so that's a dead end. But what gets me is that these things are all the same multiplying and spreading throughout Equestria, but we have no signs of any nest or anything... and they seem to be evolving, getting nastier and badder. I'm going to try and figure out how they work, but all I know right now is that they're not machines, like most of Clockwork World's assery."

"Has Shiny been able to tell you anything else?" Antares asked quietly, and Cowlick smiled faintly before shaking her head slowly, and the young stallion nodded a little as he looked down, rubbing hesitantly at his face. "Maybe... maybe I could go and talk to him, Cowlick. Not about this, just... about... other stuff."

"Nah, don't worry your head about that, kid. Shiny's with Ross right now, they get along real well, and... well, more than us helping the poor bastard, I think he's gotta sort a few things out in his own head, first." Cowlick said quietly, glancing over the table, and Twilight shifted uncomfortably before the engineer gave her a wry smile. "Don't you start too. Ain't your fault any more than it's your kid's."

Twilight blushed a little and smiled faintly at this: at how casual, comfortable Cowlick was saying that, but before she could speak, the engineer looked towards Celestia and said slowly: "I do have one idea, though. Something that I thought of while working on the science project these bugs provided me with. I can call some friends of mine in Manehattan, get them to look at the chemical composition of the corruption... see what makes it tick. If the bad guys are using it for something, maybe for power or... I dunno what, it'd be nice to have our own antidote to it, right? And hell, we can even test it on Scrivener."

Celestia sighed tiredly, but then she nodded hesitantly after a moment, saying quietly: "You're right. Not about testing it on Scrivener, I would much prefer we used inert matter, but even in the old days... when we fought Tyrant Wyrms, we used blessed oil to tamper with the power of their mire. If Thesis is trying to use the corruption for something else, we need to learn to block it out."

"This Thesis bastard better not have any of those things at his disposal. If he does, I might have to get into the weapon-making business again, in spite of everything I promised Rusty." Cowlick muttered, and then she shook her head slowly before glancing up and smiling wryly. "Alright. Well, floor's yours again, noble mister god. I'm gonna go back to work, Greece here can fill you in about everything and anything else, like the portal rings we're building."

"Thank you, earth pony." Kvasir said distastefully, and he watched as the engineer shoved herself away from the table and headed to the door, before the homunculus shook his head slowly and asked moodily: "So would anyone else like to say something, before I continue? Freya? Sleipnir? Oh, well, at least Little Miss Nightmare and her butler aren't here, that's one stress less."

Twilight shifted awkwardly as Antares coughed a few times, and then Kvasir sighed tiredly when Celestia gave him a gentle smile, the homunculus god hesitating before asking in a quieter voice: "How is... Scrivener Blooms holding up, with the voice of Valthrudnir? Is there anything I should know about in that regard?"

"If you want to know, you should speak to Scrivener Blooms. He'll deflect the question once or twice, but then he'll be honest. As long as you're honest with him." Celestia replied almost reassuringly, and Kvasir grumbled to himself before nodding moodily once. The ivory winged unicorn smiled, then asked: "Have you noticed any further Replicant or suspicious activity in any of the other layers? And do you know the method they're using to travel between worlds?"

"None... but I did figure that out, yes. It's the same trick that Valthrudnir used to move his forces between layers as well, with the Bifrost sealed shut." Kvasir said quietly, nodding slowly. "He goes over their design in great detail, as a matter of fact, in several of his texts: he refers to them as 'freight platforms,' large-scale portal devices the size of this room, perhaps larger, capable of creating tunnels through reality to each other between layers, as long as you know the specific coordinates and codes necessary."

"Maybe we could replicate that design." Greece suggested from down the table, holding up a hand, and Kvasir frowned at him before the Nibelung smiled a little and shrugged. "We could even modify it, perhaps... turn it into a one-way portal, but one capable of sending someone... anywhere, and without breaking down immediately afterwards."

Kvasir only shook his head slowly, replying moodily: "While it's a tempting option because I would no longer have to worry about being called down to act as a personal ferry-service to and from different worlds, I can't help but think that it would be dangerous as well. Oh, no, my concern is far less that some evil entity is going to get its claws on the designs and mount an attack on the core world... it's more that I'm very concerned I will be forced to endure regular visits from Brynhild and all her friends.

"Speaking of which." Kvasir slowly turned his eyes towards Antares, who looked blankly up at the homunculus god as he shrank a little in his seat. "I was told that a reaper was spotted in the Vale of Valhalla, delivering a letter to a certain mare and stallion. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Uh. Nope." Antares said awkwardly, and when Kvasir narrowed his eyes moodily at him, the stallion grinned weakly and said lamely: "I definitely don't have the power to summon or control reapers, you know. I mean. Who would I even ask? Who would do that? I... why's it a big deal?"

"It is a 'big deal' because the living do not send letters to the dead. At least, not ones that are supposed to be delivered. It is a big deal, because apparently they wrote letters back... and not only that, when the other peacefully passed-on souls found out that there was a reaper in Heaven acting as a delivery boy, there was a small riot in paradise. And apparently in the madness that ensued, the reaper escaped with at least several hundred letters from deceased relatives, and is now floating around this very layer, delivering letters." Kvasir said moodily, and Antares' mouth worked slowly as Celestia coughed and a few other ponies stared at the god. "There is not supposed to be any communication whatsoever between those passed on, and those who have not. There are very, precious few so-called 'psychics' who are anything but a sham, or those sensitive to emotions that have stained an area. You, Antares, are beginning to prove to be just as much a frustration to me as your mother."

Celestia coughed again, and Antares glanced at her... then stared as he realized she was trying her hardest to hide a smile and suppress a laugh. Sleipnir was gazing incredulously at his older sibling, but soon enough, the enormous earth pony began to giggle like a child, which immediately attracted a horrible look from Kvasir.

The goliath stallion cleared his throat violently several times as Celestia kept a hoof plastered over her muzzle, coughing loudly once more as Twilight gaped at the two, and then both ponies jumped slightly as Discombobulation appeared behind them and dropped a hand on either pony's shoulder, remarking mildly: "Congratulations, Antares, you've brought a brand new holiday I'm going to call the Day of the Dead to Equestria. I'm calling it that because I really love those little candy skulls you get in Mexico, and I think we can all get behind remembering those who've passed on by drinking, eating, and partying."

Celestia giggled a little, then hurriedly caught herself when Kvasir glanced towards her sharply, as Sleipnir clapped his hooves together in delight before declaring: "Then I agree! Kvasir, this is a wondrous idea! Every year, we should all receive letters from-"

"No. No, no, no, that would be an administrative nightmare, and it would increase the already-overflowing requests for 'visits' that I'm getting, and I am not going to deal with running a tourist attraction in Valhalla." Kvasir reached up and rubbed at his temples slowly, clenching his eyes shut. "Life and death are not supposed to be tampered with and I already have enough on my plate without thinking about the implications of-"

"You talk like a Greed devil. I hate Greed devils." Morning Glory remarked moodily, looking down the table, and Kvasir slowly opened his eyes to glare at the Destroyer before she narrowed her gaze slowly. "Or no, maybe you're just a coward. Helheim, after all, freely makes contact with the mortal plane. Powerful demons even escape Helheim, like I did. But then again, angels and the soft souls of Valhalla have always been weak, haven't they?"

"If you're trying to bait me, you'll have to do much better than that. I've spent years now dealing with being ordered around by Valkyries and gods and upstart little mortals." Kvasir said distastefully, dropping his hands to the table and leaning moodily forwards. "I have had to endure laughter, mockery, and worst of all 'friendly pranks' from Sleipnir and the ever-so-_nice_ Valkyrie Brynhild. I have had mortal underwear put on me, then yanked up over my face. Hel herself could not be more intimidating or frustrating than these wretched little ponies are."

The Destroyer looked moody for a moment, and then Morning Glory said dryly: "So I see. You're impotent. It's not that you don't want to, and it's not that you're afraid of the repercussions. It's that you can't handle managing these silly little mortals and saying no to them and assuming a little bit of responsibility. You're like every other paper pusher I've ever met, be it in Hell or on the mortal world. Delegate, delegate, delegate, let's keep it the same because otherwise I might have to actually do work if the system is no longer a failure."

Kvasir glared at this, hammering his hands on the table as he asked incredulously: "Do you know how much work I do every single day? The endless piles of paperwork, the effort it takes to keep track of the souls in the Vale, to... to monitor Valhalla's drunken sots? To deal with Helheim, and the other worlds out there, and constantly keep an eye on-"

"Yes, I can clearly see from right here how much work you do. It's okay, my big brother was the same way. But now he has his own little palace where he can hide all day if he likes, and a big strong demon to call 'mommy' and cuddle him better when Burning gets all sad." Morning Glory replied mockingly, and Kvasir gaped as the other ponies at the table stared at the Destroyer.

Then the homunculus ground his teeth together before turning and angrily kicking over his chair, and he finally spun around and stormed towards the library door, muttering furiously the entire time. He ripped it open, then stumbled backwards in surprise as a black-cloaked reaper calmly floated inside past him. The homunculus stared incredulously as the others looked up in shock, Twilight and Antares both leaping to their hooves as Greece nearly fell out of his chair.

The reaper, however, was clearly not a threat: its scythe was hovering along behind it, and the silver-masked, terrifying creature of death was loaded down with large sacks filled with rolled up letters. It calmly floated across the room towards Antares, then paused in front of him, hovering silently and looking down as Antares stared back up at the reaper blankly, before the creature calmly rose a silver claw and flicked it.

Two letters rose up out of one of the sacks, floating over to Antares, and the stallion awkwardly reached up and took these, stuttering out a 'thank you' as best he could. The reaper nodded slowly, then silently turned and floated over to Twilight next, who stared in surprise as the creature extracted another letter and held it down to her. The Lich took it after staring wordlessly for a moment, and without a sound, the reaper calmly floated towards the doorway.

It brushed past Kvasir, who was still standing and holding the door open with one hand, and the reaper made its ways peacefully onwards before a gray Pegasus mare with a blonde mane and bright gold eyes trotted curiously into the library, looking back and forth before she looked up at Kvasir and asked: "Did Ponyville get a new mail carrier? Oh, hi Miss Celestia! I got your mail here!"

The Pegasus smiled and dug in a saddlebag at her side, then pulled out a bunch of letters, before wincing when Kvasir snatched them away and glared down at her balefully. The mailmare leaned slowly back with a wince until she fell backwards out of the doorway, and the homunculus grumbled under his breath before he strode over to the table, threw the letters down, and then strode back towards the open library door, leaving and slamming the door behind him.

There was an awkward moment of silence, and then Discombobulation cleared his throat from where he was still companionably leaning on Celestia and Sleipnir, remarking: "Well, I think congratulations are in order. We all get a new holiday thanks to Hummingbird over there."

Morning Glory looked sourly up at this, and Celestia smiled slightly as she glanced up, saying kindly: "Not yet, Bob. The day still has to be officially declared by Canterlot, for now it's an annual occasion. Although if it's... very interesting that Kismet went to such great lengths to keep his word to you, Antares."

"The Great Reaper? And are those letters really..." Greece looked back and forth at Antares and Twilight, who had both unrolled their letters. The young stallion didn't look up, trembling a little but smiling brightly as his eyes raced over the words, while Twilight managed to tear herself away, nodding a few times as she laughed faintly.

"Yeah, this... this one's from my parents. It's short but... they're... it's..." Twilight swallowed thickly, reaching up and rubbing slowly at the stitching over her chest as she whispered: "It's amazing."

Celestia softened at this, and then she smiled faintly as her eyes turned towards Antares, as the stallion swallowed a little before murmuring: "Yeah, it... it really is. Excuse me, I gotta go find my friends and... and show them this."

"And I'm going... I... need to go and talk to Luna and Scrivener, excuse me. Oh, Celestia..." Twilight halted and smiled over her shoulder, hesitating only a moment as Antares hurried to the door with his letters. "Luna and Scrivener said... they trust you to divide the groups up fairly. I know it's... asking a lot but..."

"No, I appreciate it. It lets me be a little selfish." Celestia smiled slightly, and Twilight blushed and nodded before turning and hurrying out with her letter, and the ivory winged unicorn softened a bit as she murmured: "I wonder..."

"As do I! This is all most wondrous!" Sleipnir agreed jovially, although Celestia only laughed and shook her head slowly as the enormous earth pony looked with a benign smile to Morning Glory. "And thou, beautiful creature! What a sly demon thou art, and how I approve so heartily of such delightful trickery! I doubt we will have the fortune of a reaper ever again being ordered to act as a messenger for the departed, and it saddens me further that not all who live will be able to hear from those who died... but... let us be joyous for those who shall, shall we not?"

"You are a strange creature." Morning Glory remarked, and Sleipnir nodded childishly before the behemoth demon calmly leaned toward him, the metal plates over her massive frame shifting before a chain twisted out of her back and reached down to slowly stroke Sleipnir's face, brushing back his locks of vine and ivy as his eyes slowly widened. "You are aware that I am a Destroyer, correct?"

"Will thou... destroy me?" Sleipnir asked roguishly, grinning brightly as he leaned towards her and waggled his eyebrows, and Morning Glory laughed and shook her head slowly before he asked suddenly, reaching out and touching her metallic breast: "Is it only thine own metal thou can affect, or can thou manipulate the properties of other metals as well?"

"That depends on the metal. But most, yes, I can manipulate to my will. You're smarter than you look." Morning Glory remarked, and then she paused and glanced over towards the Nibelung even as her chain absently stroked down Sleipnir's breast, the enormous stallion smiling warmly. "You, you are an Artificer, correct? And the vile little earth pony mentioned something about portal rings."

"Yes, that's right. We're in the process of building two of them right now, since the Bifrost can only be used once every seven days or so. They're fragile, but they should be strong enough to get you where you're going safely." Greece replied after a moment, nodding hesitantly as he looked awkwardly over at the Destroyer. "We're trying to add a power supply in too, get more energy running through the rings and hopefully make it easier to open the portal, but... this is a mix of Cowlick's technology and old Nibelung craft, things that even when I studied at the Academy were very, very old and all but lost to us."

"Yes, because you truly seem ancient, dwarf." the Destroyer said dryly, and Greece cleared his throat awkwardly before the demon asked mildly: "Just how old are you, Nibelung?"

"Thirteen hundred, give or take a few decades." Greece shrugged embarrassedly, and when the Destroyer stared at him and her chain dropped limp, the dwarf cleared rubbed the back of his head and laughed lamely. "Well, you know. I skipped a few years at the Academy. They told me I was a very fast learner."

"The Architects are all very old, Morning Glory. They've lived long, long lives in Niflheim, most of which were spent defending their last remaining Academy. Even in Asgard, we knew the dwarves... and the elves, too, but sadly..." Celestia shook her head slowly, then smiled a little as Discombobulation hesitantly reached up and touched under her chin quietly.

"The thing about words is that meanings can twist just like a snake, and if you want to find snakes, look for them behind words that have changed their meaning. No one ever said elves are nice. Elves are bad." the Draconequus said gently. Celestia only gazed up at him, and he looked back down at her for a few moments before clearing his throat and looking away, adding: "I would rather live than die. I would rather die than survive as a monster."

"I don't know if I agree with the latter sentiment, Bob. But I also suppose that depends on precisely what you mean by 'monster.'" Celestia replied softly, and he smiled a little as they met each other's eyes before the chimerical creature cleared his throat and quickly staggered away, looking embarrassed as he rubbed his hands together.

Celestia, however, only smiled as she turned her eyes back forwards, gazing down at the table for a moment before she said quietly: "I'm going with my little sister and her partners, Bob, and... I would like it if you would come with us, too."

The Draconequus looked at her with surprise and a faint smile, while Sleipnir huffed and glared over at his sibling, asking dryly: "And I suppose thou art now going to rob me of the awkward enjoyment of having this delightful creature's chain in mine lap by telling me that I must stay behind with my sweet phoenix, is that not so?"

Celestia only smiled and shrugged, and the stallion groaned as Morning Glory glanced down in surprise, then hurriedly withdrew her chain from where it had fallen and into her back, as the stallion looked almost pleadingly over at Morning Glory. "Oh demon, can thou not do something about my wretched sibling? Is she not ever so cruel and unkind and unjust to me, is there not some remedy thou may apply to my wounded self?"

The Destroyer favored him with a mild look, then turned her eyes respectfully to Celestia, as the mare said quietly: "I'll be sending Antares, Meadowlark, Aphrodisia and Avalon with you... and if her parents okay it, I'll send Tender Trust as well. If you like, however, I have no problem sending Sleipnir and his wife, Pinkamena, with you too... but know that as it is, the new generation is already... very adept."

Morning Glory looked thoughtfully at Sleipnir, who grinned brightly and nodded rapidly as he said hurriedly: "Please, please, oh thou must agree! If thou does, 'twill thrill my phoenix!"

"I should find that disgusting and repulsive, that you have a wife and yet all the same are flirting with me, but I think I've spent too long in Hell to care." Morning Glory paused, then studied the stallion as he grinned over at her and winked cheerfully. "That, and... she knows, doesn't she?"

"Well of course! Marriages are founded upon honesty and mutual agreement, are they not?" Sleipnir asked warmly, tilting his head, and Morning Glory was surprised into smiling again as Sleipnir winked. "See, 'tis simply that... I have always lived a generous, healthy lifestyle most appreciative of mares of every shape and size, and while my phoenix is most active and hungry, all the same she dislikes it when I become... excessively clingy. So I am permitted to work out my particular passions with other mares so I do not 'suffocate' my wife. Although to be honest, when we tried that once, she did rather seemed to enjoy-"

"Sleipnir." Celestia said mildly, but Morning Glory laughed and shook her head slowly, and the enormous stallion only gave a wink to his big sister before the ivory winged unicorn leaned forwards and looked calmly towards Greece, asking clearly: "How many ponies can the portal ring handle passing through?"

"Safely, or should I just assume that you and Luna will want to push things as always?" Greece asked with a slight smile, and Celestia simply nodded, making the dwarf laugh and shake his head slowly. "Of course. Safely I'd say six... stretching it, and if the ponies move fast... I'd say eight. But they better be prepared to move quickly."

"Eight it is." Celestia said softly, glancing over at Sleipnir with a slight smile, and he gave a small squeal of joy. "And if I remember correctly, this is also a layer that Pinkamena has been in before... hopefully the Princesses will remember her, at least. It could speed things along."

"Well, either way 'twill be fine." Sleipnir said cheerfully, and then he hopped out of his chair before smiling and bowing his head to Morning Glory politely, asking kindly: "Gorgeous creature, would thou like to accompany me to meet my lovely wife? I think 'twould be quite a joy all around for all of us, would it not? And I have a feeling both she and my wonderful daughter Aphrodisia will adore thee, Morning Glory."

"What a strange creature you are." the Destroyer remarked, but then she nodded slowly, looking with interest over Sleipnir as she murmured: "Yes. Yes, this does sound appreciable... if I may be excused, Mistress Celestia..."

"By all means. And Greece, you can go as well, I know you're probably anxious to get back to your projects." Celestia said softly, and the Nibelung bowed politely as he excused himself, following Sleipnir and the smiling Morning Glory out. It left Discombobulation and Celestia alone in the library, the Draconequus rubbing his metal arm awkwardly as he stood a few feet away, and the ivory equine smiling faintly, not looking at him but gazing silently across the room.

Finally, the mare said quietly: "I would really appreciate you coming with us. When you're there, Bob, things always seem less dire."

"Yes, but when I'm not there, you usually make it through okay anyway. When I am there, sometimes everything gets... discombobulated, if I may for a moment be so bold and selfish to serve as a verb. Is that a verb? I'm about ninety percent sure that's a verb." Discombobulation rubbed at his face meditatively, then he blushed and covered his features childishly when Celestia looked over her shoulder at him with a soft smile. "Peeker."

"No worse than you." Celestia said softly, and then she shook her head slowly before asking hesitantly: "About Antares... what did you show him?"

"The ending of Paradise Lost." Discombobulation paused, then he strode over to the table and sat quietly down on it, lacing his fingers together in his lap as he gazed down at the mare, and she looked up at him. "I feel a little bad using that reference, after all. Words are the only thing you can really steal from the dead, you know. Loot, magic and rare weapons, quest-related objects? The dead don't need those. If they did, every RPG and fantasy game wouldn't let you plunder and grave-rob. But words... well... steal their words, tell everyone you're the smart cookie that came up with those quotable quotes and phrasable phrases all by yourself, and you siphon immortality from the there-and-gone. And then Lovecraft's ghost kicks your ass."

Celestia nodded and gave a small smile, silently looking up at him as he looked back down, and then the ivory winged unicorn said quietly: "I think I told myself so often that we would never last because I was scared of rejection. I was scared of when eventually you were going to push me away... but I suppose I hurt you first."

"Yes, you did. But it could have been worse, too. Or at least that's what I try and tell myself, on the long, cold nights." Discombobulation paused, then he reached up and gently squeezed Celestia's nose for a moment before chuckling a little as he let his hand fall away, and she looked tenderly up at him. "Are you ever cold, Celestia?"

"Aren't we all, sometimes?" Celestia paused, then she smiled slightly and asked: "Do you want me to fix you a drink, or would you prefer just to go upstairs?"

"And I thought my pickup lines were direct." Discombobulation said wryly, and then he cleared his throat before reaching forward and gently touching under Celestia's chin, saying softly: "I appreciate the offer, but... for the moment, let's just start with that drink, shall we?"

The ivory mare nodded, looking softly up at the chaos entity before she stood up, then hesitated before leaning up and kissing the Draconequus' cheek gently. He blinked and reached up with a blush to touch his face as Celestia calmly walked around the table... but when she returned a few moments later with a glass of whiskey and a cup of cola floating beside her, she was somehow unsurprised to find that Discombobulation was nowhere to be seen.

The mare sighed softly and shook her head, smiling despite herself as she poured the whiskey into the cola glass without slowing, then set both cups down on the table. Her eyes roved back and forth until Ratatoskr suddenly hopped up onto the table with a chitter, and she turned her eyes to him as he held up a tiny little key with a tag on it, Celesta cocking her head curiously as her horn glowed to lift this free from the squirrel's little claws.

She studied it for a few moments, then smiled softly despite herself at the tag, before closing her eyes and tucking the key quietly back into her rainbow mane for safekeeping. She smiled a little to herself and shook her head slowly, glancing down at Ratatoskr and saying softly: "A key, labeled 'Heart.' I have to admit that's a little cute, even coming from Discombobulation."

The squirrel only chittered quietly, then ran forwards and leapt upwards, landing on Celestia's shoulder and hurriedly scrambling through her rainbow mane and onto her back to curl up comfortably, and the mare smiled and shook her head slowly before she glanced to the side, saying quietly: "We have business to deal with now though, yes. I need to track down Antares and his friends, for one thing... Nirvana and Fluttershy, too, and... I'm thinking perhaps Spike as well, what do you think?"

The squirrel only chattered in response, but Celestia nodded thoughtfully before she glanced towards the glass on the table. She smiled despite herself, then levitated it over to her and tilted it back, drinking the contents in only a few large swallows before setting the cup back down and striding towards the door, shaking her head briskly once.

The mare strode out into Ponyville, and she was unsurprised to see that there was quite a bit of activity in the streets: ponies looked excited as they compared letters, ran back and forth, conversed with each other and simply tried to understand what had happened. Celestia smiled to herself at the sight, feeling strangely... warmed by it all. Sure, it went against all the established rules of life and death, of communication with spirits and forces beyond the veil... but more and more, she was becoming okay with things like that.

"Luna's rubbing off on me." Celestia murmured to herself, and then she shook her head and gave a quiet laugh before turning and striding calmly down the street after a moment of consideration. She was fairly certain she knew where Antares would be, however: if he wanted to show all his friends, the easiest place to gather them today was...

Celestia walked out of the gates of Ponyville, and smiled as she turned to stride down a well-trod path through the fields towards the animal care center outside of town, pleased to see that her guess had been correct: she could see Antares standing beside the corral, a mud-covered Avalon hovering above as Aphrodisia and Meadowlark crowded in on either side of him, and Tender Trust sat calmly with her family, listening respectfully.

The ivory mare approached just as Antares finished reading quietly: "'Wishing you all the best, Rustproof.' I... I just... isn't that amazing? And... oh, Aunt Tia! How long have you been there?"

All eyes looked up at Celestia, but she only smiled softly, saying gently: "It's alright, Antares, I just got here... I don't want to interrupt, either, I just need a moment of your time to remind you and all your friends to get ready as soon as you all can, and head to the library. You'll be going with Morning Glory, Pinkamena and Sleipnir to another layer."

"This is going to be so cool!" Avalon said enthusiastically, flipping once in midair and sending mud flying everywhere, then wincing and looking awkwardly down at her muck-splattered friends, Antares, Aphrodisia, and Meadowlark all glaring up at her. "Whoops. Uh. Sorry. Just excited."

"Yeah." Antares said sourly, and then he shook his head slowly before rolling up the letter in front of him and smiling a little over at Celestia. "I'll... I'll be back in a few minutes, Aunt Tia, I promise. I just need... a few minutes here."

"I understand, and take as long as you need, we have a few hours still... I just need to gather everyone back up so we all know what we're doing, since I have a feeling Luna will want to push to leave early in the evening. Fluttershy, Nirvana, I'd like to speak to you, if I may." the ivory winged unicorn added, gesturing to them politely, and the Phooka and Pegasus traded looks before they both nodded.

The three made their way a short distance away, and then Celestia turned with a gentle smile to Fluttershy, saying softly: "If it's alright with you both... I'd like Tender Trust to go with Antares and his friends as well. It would be a good learning experience for her."

"Oh, I... I don't know..." Fluttershy shifted uncomfortably as Nirvana rumbled uneasily, then the two traded a look as Fluttershy added in a nervous voice: "This is a little sudden, too, Celestia, and... I'm not sure if Tender Trust will even want to go. And even if I've... passed down to her everything that I was taught, it's not so she'll be a warrior. It's so she'll be able to help and protect others, be confident in herself..."

"I understand that, very well. But I think this would help with that, too." Celestia replied, and both Phooka and Pegasus looked up at her as Celestia continued: "This would be a chance for her to bond with her friends, and feel more involved. To experience another culture... more than that, to experience the Equestria that once was, in a sense. And where they're being sent... there's risk, certainly, but it's also a familiar place, that won't react as badly to ponies from another world as other layers might and have in the past."

Fluttershy bit her lip uncertainly, and Nirvana rumbled again before saying something quickly to her, and the Pegasus nodded and replied in that same scintillating language. Then she hesitated and asked a question, and Nirvana sighed tiredly and dropped his head forwards before giving a single slow nod, making Fluttershy smile faintly.

She leaned over and kissed the Phooka's cheek quietly, and Nirvana mumbled to himself, before Fluttershy looked up and said softly: "Only on the condition that she isn't expected to fight. I... I would like to please be very clear about that. Sparring with her friends is one thing, but that's very different... that helps her feel more like she's part of the group, and helps her friends learn and master themselves. I'm okay with her going, but... I don't want her on the front lines... please."

"Of course. I respect that." Celestia bowed her head forwards politely, and then she smiled softly and looked up, adding quietly: "But I believe this will be good for her. And I think it'll help the others accept her more as an adult... even my niece sometimes has trouble remembering that your young daughter is an adult by Phooka standards."

"It is hard for me to remember, as well." Nirvana mumbled, and Celestia chuckled quietly and nodded before the Phooka glanced over his shoulder, saying softly: "But they are all good ponies, even the demon. They are strong."

"They are." Fluttershy agreed softly, giving a small smile before she glanced up at Celestia, asking kindly: "Would you like to come inside for a cup of tea or anything? I'm sure I can afford a few more minutes before I go back to work... Avalon is a very hard worker, and she's been helping out a lot. We're putting in a new irrigation system, something Apple Bloom designed for us... it's hard to believe that she's so grown up now, isn't it?"

"It's hard for me to believe you're all so grown up, Fluttershy... I still remember the days when Twilight Sparkle was just a little filly, just starting to learn magic..." Celestia glanced down and laughed quietly, then smiled and shook her head slowly. "So many years have passed now. Sometimes I don't know what to make of it."

Fluttershy nodded, and then Celestia straightened and said kindly: "It's nice of you to offer, but I have another stop to make, and then I have to get back to the library. Thank you for giving Tender Trust this opportunity. I appreciate it, and I know she'll make the most of it with her friends, and that Antares and my brother will take care of her."

The Pegasus and Phooka both bowed their heads politely, and Celestia bowed back before turning and striding away, heading back into Ponyville. But it didn't take her long to find the next person she had decided to talk to on a whim: he was replacing a window as he hummed to himself, a belt of tools hanging around his waist.

He stepped back and glanced thoughtfully over the storefront, rubbing absently at the underside of his muzzle before Celestia cleared her throat, and the purple-scaled dragon jumped slightly before looking over his shoulder and smiling warmly. "Hey, Celestia! Great to see you! What can I do for you, you need something fixed at the library?"

"No, but I do need you to join us at the library, if you can." Celestia said kindly, and the dragon cocked his head curiously as he turned to face her. "Luna, Twilight, Scrivener and I will be going to another layer shortly. Discombobulation is also coming with us, but I was hoping that you would join the group as well."

Spike reared back in surprise at this, touching his own broad chest as he said awkwardly: "Well, uh... that's a nice thought, Celestia, but I have.. oh, I dunno, a dozen or so other repairs to do around Ponyville over the course of the next week, and I'd have to talk it over with Rarity and everything, and well... I mean..."

"Spike, please." Celestia smiled slightly, tilting her head towards him as she said softly: "I know that you learned a lot from Sleipnir, more than just how to work the forge. You're strong, and your dexterity is superb."

Spike blushed and began to argue, and Celestia calmly flicked her horn, launching a hammer out of the nearby toolbox towards the window, and the dragon winced as he quickly snatched it out of the air by the handle. Then the male paused with his arm extended, balanced on one foot and the hammer held out as Celestia smiled slightly, before the dragon gave her a wry look and said mildly: "I'm starting to believe all those stories Sleipnir loves to tell about you. But why me, really?"

"It would be reassuring for Twilight to have an old friend along. And you would round out the group nicely. You're also a dragon." Celestia said politely, and Spike shook his head and laughed at this, reaching up to rub at the tattooing around one bare bicep with a smile.

"Yeah, a dragon who gave up size and a lot of his longevity to fuel this magic charm here." Spike tapped the tattooed enchantment, before he sighed and smiled a little. "No. No, I wouldn't trade it for the world, no. This way I can stay with ponies, the people I actually like, instead of... probably dying horribly in a strange world with strange dragons that would want to do strange things to me. I can't even speak their language."

"Yes, but you still have a dragon's strength." Celestia said pointedly, and Spike shrugged embarrassedly before Celestia said mildly: "If you think I won't grapple with you to prove my point, you're completely wrong, you know. I used to wrestle with Sleipnir all the time."

"He told me you always won, which scares me a lot because every time he goads me into hoof-wrestling, he usually throws me to the floor." Spike said mildly, and then the dragon rubbed at his face awkwardly before he said finally: "I haven't done any adventuring for... years. I'm part of the Starlit Knights, sure, but I'm strictly support. And you know Rarity will kill me if I come back with so much as a scratch."

Celestia gave the dragon a look, and he finally nodded hesitantly, rubbing a hand through his headfins slowly and mumbling: "But yeah. Yeah, okay, yeah, I gotta be there for Twilight and I don't wanna turn you down, Celestia. I still have to wonder if you have some other reason for wanting me to come along, though."

The ivory mare only smiled slightly and shrugged a bit, and then the dragon asked hesitantly: "Hey... is... is she holding up okay? With everything that's happening to Scrivener, I mean, I... I worry about her a lot. I know she's supposed to be... nearly-indestructible and all, but... she's still the same Twilight to me, and Twilight's always... things get to her sometimes, she gets so worked up and I don't get to see her as much as I'd like to."

"Well, you'll get to be there with her on this journey, Spike, and I know it'll do a world for her. But I think... she's holding up as well as she can." Celestia nodded slowly, looking down and then murmuring: "But I understand what you mean. A body of steel doesn't make the heart any less vulnerable."

Spike smiled a little, then he glanced over his shoulder at the fitted window before he nodded a few times and tossed the hammer back in his toolkit. "Well, I guess I'd better run and talk to Rarity about things. Are we leaving right away?"

"No, but please try and be at the library soon. I need to go over what everyone's doing and I'm sure my little sister will want to leave as soon as she gets her own things in order... whatever that happens to be." Celestia replied, and the dragon nodded a few times before the mare smiled. "I'm glad you're coming with us. It makes me feel better about things for some reason... I guess I just have a feeling."

"I've uh... I've always kinda wondered. Can you like, see the future?" Spike asked lamely, and Celestia laughed and shook her head before the dragon blushed and shook his head. "Yeah, just forget I asked anything, sorry. I always heard a lot of weird stories as an assistant."

"You might be surprised how many of the stories were likely based on truth." Celestia smiled slightly as she turned away, then paused and glanced over her shoulder, adding quietly: "You don't need to be able to see the future to prepare for it, Spike. You just need to trust your instincts... your instincts will always lead you to the best possible outcome, even when they lead you wrong, because sometimes you have to fail first in order to secure victory later."

Spike only smiled awkwardly and bowed a little, and Celestia gazed at him with amusement before turning her eyes forwards and striding down the streets of Ponyville, thinking of how years ago, Spike had been Twilight's Number One Assistant... and how some roles, it seemed, you never really stopped playing.


	34. Dividing To Conquer

Chapter Thirty One: Dividing To Conquer

~BlackRoseRaven

There were quite a few ponies inside the long, pockmarked testing hall in the lower reaches of Cowlick's facility. Almost too many to be comfortable, standing all along the thirty feet or so of wide concrete hall: the remaining half of the room was made of a spongier material that bore scars, stains, and tears of all shape and size to the very end, where several targets hung from a rail above a set of steel grates.

At the top of the hall, past the congregation of ponies and several crates and shelves, Nibelung laborers and Greece were carefully setting up an octagonal steel ring that was already thrumming faintly with energy, alien runes glowing strangely over its face. Two of the dwarves were ensuring it was locked firmly into a solid base and were rigging additional supports into the lower sides to make sure it wouldn't tip over, while the Architect and another dwarf were fitting cables feeding down from the ceiling over prongs standing out of the framework.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Kilby Kwolek?" Celestia asked finally, and Cowlick glared over at her from where she was 'overseeing operations' by lurking in front of the rings and yelling at the dwarves every few minutes. "I mean, from what I understand, you're siphoning electricity from this facility itself into the portal ring..."

"Hey, you're the one who keeps telling me that even with a whole bunch of you fancy-ass unicorns, opening a portal is a bitch and a half of work because it sucks up so much energy. Which is why you use portal rings, it can store and provide some of that power and the framework of the portal, right? So I'm just pumping this thing here with as much power as it can handle... hey, idjit, you lean into that ring any more and it'll be your own damn fault when you get turned into fried pork."

One of the laborers hurriedly straightened, and Cowlick nodded and grunted before muttering: "Stupid idiots. I ain't giving you rubber gloves and insulated suits for my protection. Look, power's power, that's what I always say. Power's power."

"Tesla and Edison would disagree with you strenuously. Then one would accidentally build a doomsday device and the other would torture some kittens." Discombobulation remarked mildly, and then he paused and leaned on Celestia absently, the mare only smiling slightly as he poked at one of her pauldrons lightly with a finger. "So why precisely is it that everyone apart from me gets giant weapons and battle armor? I want cool oversized fantasy wear too."

Cowlick only rolled her eyes at this, then she leaned down,beginning to rustle at her vest before Discombobulation added: "You know, there are over four thousand dangerous chemicals in cigarettes."

"And there's probably ten thousand in this facility alone that I inhale, snort, or drink on a daily basis, and only half of that I actually mean to." Cowlick grumbled as she managed to get a cigarette free, then she rolled it between her teeth before grinning widely as Greece stepped back and gave her a thumbs-up. "Okay, we're in business! Juice her up!"

Greece nodded awkwardly, turning and heading towards an open panel in the wall before he flicked several switches... and then winced as the framework of the ring sparked, while the lights along the ceiling all flickered before dimming visibly.

But the ring itself was beginning to glow, the runes over its length becoming brighter as electricity crackled over and throughout the octagonal framework, and the gathered ponies all stared in surprise as Cowlick only laughed and stepped quickly backwards, grinning widely as she called: "Colts and fillies, you might all wanna get organized and start doing your thing now! Don't know how long this is gonna last!"

"Then it's time for us to go. Morning Glory, start the spell, but let Luna, Twilight and myself open the portal." Celestia said sharply, and the indicated ponies stepped quickly forwards, Morning Glory bowing her head respectfully for a moment. As their horns began to glow, the ivory mare looked over her shoulder and added calmly but quickly: "Remember. We're entrusting you to watch out for your charges... including my brother, Sleipnir."

"Oh shut up, Celestia." Sleipnir huffed, but then he smiled as Pinkamena snorted in amusement and grinned wryly over at the enormous earth pony, before he softened and added firmly: "And fear not, my sisters and family! We shall all watch out for one-another, and return whole and strong and triumphant from wherever we may be sent!"

"Remember the signal!" Celestia called over her shoulder, as a roar of electricity filled the air and ponies shifted: some hurried backwards, while Celestia cursed and leaned forwards, gritting her teeth as she felt a burst of recoil strike her, her eyes widening in surprise: it wasn't getting enough power that was the issue with the portal any longer, but instead keeping it under control, as the metal rings groaned and electricity arced violently outwards in all directions, even as a bright light started to fill the middle of the octagonal frame.

She leaned forwards as Twilight winced and tilted her head slightly, and Luna stumbled backwards, letting the glow die out from around her horn as she stopped supplying power completely: but there was more than enough energy now, as Twilight and Celestia concentrated on shaping it, and Scrivener gave Morning Glory a quick smile as he passed. The Destroyer bowed her head politely to him, her own part in the work done as she stepped aside, and the charcoal stallion, Spike, and Discombobulation all strode quickly into place behind the winged unicorns.

Then Twilight and Celestia both snapped their horns forwards at the same time, and there was a single pulse before the light in the portal became a crystalline window into another world, and Celestia shouted: "Go!"

"Take care, all of thee!" Luna called over her shoulder with a grin and a wink, even as she bolted ahead of Celestia and charged straight for the portal, with her big sister following close behind. They both vanished through with barely a ripple of the strange window into another world, following shortly by Twilight, then Scrivener, Bob, and finally Spike.

Surprisingly, the portal maintained its consistency... long enough for Cowlick to suddenly bolt forwards, to the shock of everyone in the room, and pass through herself. There was silence for a few moments... and then the earth pony engineer hurtled back through the portal, crashing down on her face and skidding over the floor with a wince before she ended up sprawled on her back, coughing and wheezing before she spat out a soggy cigarette that she had almost swallowed.

Then the engineer sat up, shaking her head out a little as most of those gathered gaped at her, but Greece only slowly lowered his face into his hands even as the portal frame began to smolder and the energy to grow unstable, the light pulsating in the center of the ring growing brighter and brighter as Cowlick said thoughtfully: "Now that was a hell of a rush. Hey, Greece, shut 'er down, then check her stability! We might actually be able to reuse these things!"

Most of the ponies were still only staring with disbelief at Cowlick, but she shook herself out, then climbed to her hooves and looked back and forth as if nothing was wrong as Greece walked over to the panel on the wall and hit several switches. And after a moment, the glow around the portal ring rapidly died out, leaving only the strange runes pulsing with light as the engineer grinned widely. "Yeah, magic my ass. I got science!"

"Technically it's applied thaumaturgy, which is still magic..." Greece began awkwardly, and when Cowlick gave him a foul look, the dwarf cleared his throat and slowly turned away, mumbling: "Oh, you know, I can just be quiet and we can pretend the machines did all the work, as usual."

"Bet your ass they did." Cowlick grunted, and then she glanced curiously towards the crowd of ponies that remained, most of whom were still staring with disbelief at the earth pony engineer. "What the hell are you all looking at? Don't you morons have to go open the Bifrost now with Mr. God there?"

"They're just fascinated by the fact that you were stupid enough to risk getting disassociated or worse by taking a little walk through the portal." Kvasir remarked moodily, as he mimicked walking with two fingers along the back of one lineless land. "I, however, fail to find myself surprised. In fact, I'm rarely surprised by anything you ponies do anymore, but especially by you, Kilby Kwolek."

"Oh, eat me. You're like every other upper-management reject I've ever met." Cowlick said flatly, glaring over at Kvasir. "Constantly whining about all your work, trying to schedule every little goddamn thing, then wondering why the hell you don't have a job anymore when you manage to delegate your duties right into making yourself completely obsolete. I got a word I wanna call you but there's a four year old filly in the room."

"Three years, nine months." Tender Trust said politely, and then she smiled kindly and added: "But I'm an adult by Phooka standards, and am very familiar with many exclamations of anger from the pony language, but do not use any myself."

"Did my precious Spikey-wikey make it okay?" Rarity asked in the silence that followed, and Cowlick coughed loudly several times before the ivory unicorn blushed a little, calmly brushing at herself and saying awkwardly: "Well, he hates it when I call him that but I suppose some habits die hard. They are all okay, yes, the portal worked properly?"

"Well I ain't inside out, even if I swallowed my cigarette. Oh, no, wait, here it is." Cowlick reached down and picked the soggy white cylinder off the ground, brightening as she put this back in her mouth, and Rarity and several other ponies looked at her with horror before Kvasir sighed tiredly and turned around, throwing his upper limbs out in disbelief.

"Let's go, ponies. I'm on a schedule, and desire to send you across the Bifrost as soon as possible so I can be out of this accursed, awful little den of inequity." Kvasir said moodily over his shoulder, and Morning Glory grunted moodily in agreement and turned to follow, as Antares hurriedly shook himself out and ran after her with his friends.

Sleipnir and Pinkamena both traded shrugs with Cowlick, and the engineer rose a hoof to them, calling loudly as the demon and the enormous stallion left: "Hey, have fun, kids! Enjoy the rush, and bring me back a goddamn souvenir!"

Antares sighed tiredly as he heard the engineer's voice echoing after them, hurrying down the hall to fall in step at Kvasir's side, and he smiled awkwardly up at the homunculus god as he said finally: "I... I really appreciate you doing this for us..."

"No, I'm not doing it for you, Antares. This is in Valhalla's interests too... and... this is a personal vendetta for me." Kvasir said quietly after a moment, lacing his hands behind his back as they strode along, and then the strange god looked thoughtfully down at Antares before he gave a slight smile, eyes flicking back up with a faintly-entertained expression. "You're difficult to lie to, but easy to be honest with, Antares Mīrus. I don't know whether that's good or bad."

The glossy-black unicorn only laughed quietly, shaking his head slowly before he said awkwardly: "I just... try and remember that everyone's... people."

"Everyone is people. I see you've learned very well from Brynhild and her butler." Kvasir replied mildly, looking up, and when Antares awkwardly cleared his throat, the god rolled his eyes and sighed as he turned and headed up a flight of stairs. "Very well, your father. Happy?"

Antares smiled lamely, nodding a little, and the group fell silent as they made their way out of the facility. The young stallion was surprised: he only had to correct Kvasir's directions once, and he didn't think the god had even been in this facility more than once or twice. But he also knew that in spite of the hard time his parents and a lot of others gave him, Kvasir was administrator of Valhalla for more reasons than just because the blood of both Aesir and Vanir ran through his veins.

The god led them calmly onwards towards the main square, his hands behind his back, looking moodily back and forth at the ponies standing here in there in the late evening street. Some waved, and some cheered them on, and some simply watched, but as always their support touched Antares. It was no secret what they were doing, after all: heading to another layer of reality to track down... something.

For once, Antares wasn't upset that they had an escort who would likely do the brunt of the work: Morning Glory, Sleipnir and Pinkamena were all heavy-hitters, after all, and to be honest, Antares was a little surprised Celestia was sending all three with him. Usually she insisted that at least one of their strongest warriors stayed back in Ponyville, to help protect the village just in case of some emergency or attack... but this time...

Antares shifted a little, trying not to think too much about this: picking apart Celestia's strategies never turned out well in his mind, he always got paranoid or started worrying about 'what ifs' that no one could really do anything about, let alone predict. He had learned there was a reason that his Aunt Tia always kept herself so quiet and calm when it came to strategy... chances were, your plan would take you up to meeting with the enemy, and then everything would go wrong.

But overpreparing wasn't like Celestia, either... and he knew that just the thought of leaving Ponyville unprotected would turn his aunt's stomach. So that meant...

He didn't have time to finish that thought as they reached the square in front of the library, Kvasir looking moodily over his shoulder as he asked: "Destroyer, can you apply your magic to amplify mine, or am I going to have to do all the work here?"

"I can help!" Antares interjected lamely, and when Kvasir looked down at him mildly, the young stallion shifted awkwardly before dropping his head and mumbling: "I'll just. Stay quiet."

Kvasir studied the young stallion moodily for a few moments, before Morning Glory said in a dry voice: "Don't worry, divine lawyer. I can do the brunt of the work, if opening the Bifrost is easier than opening a portal."

For a few moments, Kvasir simply looked at her... and then he reached up and flicked his wrist, and Morning Glory winced and looked down in surprise as there was a sparkling around her neck that Antares recognized as an enchantment being dispelled: in this case, an invisibility enchantment, as he blinked in surprise at the sight of the necklace Morning Glory was wearing. The Destroyer flushed as she reached up to touch this, snarling angrily at Kvasir, but the god only said calmly: "The Bifrost negates all enchantments and magical effects, your badly-kept secret would have been revealed anyway. It is cute though, a Destroyer wearing jewelry."

"Would you like me to cut your tongue out now or later?" Morning Glory asked distastefully, as she reached up and self-consciously touched the silver, apple-shaped plate hanging from the front of the colorful gemstone necklace, but Kvasir only gave her a wry smile before he turned away, and the demon glared at Antares when he began to open his mouth. "Don't speak."

Antares nodded lamely as his friends approached, and then Kvasir rose a hand, beginning to concentrate as he said distastefully over his shoulder: "You have roughly half a minute to get yourselves in order before I begin to open the portal."

The young stallion nodded awkwardly, but then shook himself briskly out before saying calmly over his shoulder: "Okay everyone, you know what that means, get into position like we went over!"

"'Tis nice to never have to be a leader." Sleipnir remarked cheerfully, as he and Pinkamena strode up to fall in on either side of Antares, while Avalon grinned and buzzed forwards to land on the stallion's back and drop herself to a ready position. "Nay, do not look at me so, my nephew, honestly 'tis! And I trust in thee, Antares Mīrus, for thou hast been taught by my sisters in the art of command and combat, and thou art growing well into thy abilities, and the role of leader."

"You're just lazy." Pinkamena said mildly, and Sleipnir nodded agreeably after a moment before the demonic mare gave Antares a moody look, rolling her shoulders slowly against the banded black armor she was wearing, making her enormous, crescent-bladed war axe shift slightly on her back. "You better not forget about us to go off on some stupid adventure, kid. Besides, me and Princess Sunshine on that layer, we really hit it off swell. Think you're gonna love it."

Antares smiled awkwardly at this, then he glanced over his shoulder: Meadowlark gave him a supportive smile of her own in return from just behind him, flanked on either side by Tender Trust and Aphrodisia. The former looked a little nervous, but the latter was bouncing excitedly on her hooves, exclaiming the moment she caught Antares' eye: "I'm so super really looking forwards to this! Getting to go to a whole new world with Mommy and Daddy and put my powers to use and oh, oh, oh it's gonna be so fun-fun-fun!"

"Calm down, kid, you haven't even seen the place yet. Wait until we get there at least." Pinkamena remarked, and Aphrodisia nodded a few times with a blush before stilling. Pinkamena smiled a little at this, then turned her eyes back ahead, shouting at Kvasir: "Let's get a move on, asshole!"

"Shut up, demon." Kvasir muttered, standing with one hand extended and his eyes closed, and he took a slow breath before dropping his head forwards and ordering in a clearer voice: "Boost the spell, do it now!"

"As obnoxious as I expected." Morning Glory muttered, but her horn began to glow as her eyes narrowed, concentrating and pouring her strength forwards, a bit of dust kicking up from the ground near the center of the square as a thrumming noise filled the air. The sound built higher and higher as rumbles spilled through the sky, and Antares leaned forwards, adding his own energies to the spell as he clearly felt the magic in the air growing around him.

Kvasir's features showed only the faintest amount of strain, his eyes narrowing slightly, his features tensing faintly even as the air around him vibrated, before a loud whooshing filled their ears. And he was the only one to not flinch as a tornado of golden flames exploded from the earth in front of him, twisting back and forth like a savage, living snake before it arched forwards and slammed into thin air, shattering reality like glass as it burned a hole through one reality and into another.

The tornado of golden flame swirled, then twisted in on itself, becoming an arching, gorgeous rainbow of light that burned with radiant white fire. And Kvasir quickly stepped to the side, still holding one hand up even as the ponies could only stare with awe for a few moments, before the god snapped: "Now go!"

Morning Glory charged forwards, grinning widely already even as liquid metal bled out of her skin and solidified quickly into her fierce facemask, and Antares stumbled into a run, the other ponies quick to follow him as he let the Destroyer take point. Even with her behemoth body, the moment her hooves touched the Bifrost, energy sparked around them and she ran up the steep arch with ease, and for the other ponies it was the same: it was like just touching the Bifrost brought you out of this reality and into the space between worlds, even before entering into the gaping maw of the tunnel through space and time above.

They ran upwards, and Antares couldn't help but laugh as Avalon clung to his back but flapped her wings hard, adding momentum and grinning just as widely. Even Meadowlark looked exhilarated by the experience, as the group charged onwards with Morning Glory roaring her pride far ahead of them, the first to rip out the other side of the tunnel after moments that felt both too short and too long.

She charged down the other end of the Bifrost and leapt off the rainbow ramp to land on a dusty path, skidding forwards and surveying her surroundings with surprise: a bright, happy day, and she was on the path to a pleasant-looking little village in the distance that didn't even have the protection of walls, like they were unafraid of monsters or raiders or anything else. Then her attention was drawn over her shoulder as the other seven ponies tore through the portal, running down the ramp and Meadowlark, last in line, just safely making it to the ground before the rainbow bridge trembled, then shattered into pieces, becoming embers of light that glimmered quickly out of existence.

Pinkamena grunted as she looked back and forth thoughtfully, and Sleipnir shoved his front hooves into the ground before he took a long inhale, closing his eyes and throwing his head back as his mane of vines writhed slowly. Then he suddenly laughed brightly and stomped one hoof firmly, saying in a delighted voice: "She recognizes me! Sweet Midgard, Mother Nature, the soul of our noble earth, oh, she sings to me like a maiden asking for my blessing!"

"Don't start humping the ground, Sleipnir." Pinkamena said mildly, and Sleipnir huffed and touched the silver breastplate armoring his body, looking offended. "Anyway, last time we were here, Nightmare Moon and Scrivener laid a pretty good smackdown on Ponyville and the Princesses. Then some Clockwork freaks showed up and we had to save their precious little flanks. So they should probably..."

Pinkamena frowned and looked slowly up at a rooster tail of dust in the distance, and a moment later a pink blur skidded to a halt in front of them, and Antares and his friends couldn't help but stare in shock: the earth pony looked precisely like Pinkie Pie... and even clearly acted like her, as she bounced gleefully on the spot and leaned excitedly forwards as Pinkamena only stared in disbelief. "You're here, you're here, you're here! Oh wow, my Pinkie Sense was going crazy and I knew something was happening and then we all saw that sparkly light in the sky and I knew, I knew, I knew it had to be you! It's been years, oh, I'm so really super happy to see you!"

Pinkamena only mouthed wordlessly for a few moments, and then the Pinkie Pie of this layer giggled brightly before spinning around and calling over her shoulder as she charged back towards Ponyville: "I'm gonna throw you all a super welcome back party, just you wait and see! Everypony's going to be super-duper excited!"

The dull-pink demon could only stare wordlessly, and then the behemoth, metallic Destroyer remarked moodily: "Truly helpful. The young one didn't even notice me. I'm not used to that lack of reaction, even from something like... that."

"Let's just get to Ponyville and see what the hell is going on." Pinkamena said moodily, rolling her eyes slowly and grumbling: "It has to be more than twenty years since I was here last... why does it look like nothing's changed?"

"Perhaps nothing simply has." Sleipnir said kindly, and when Pinkamena gave him a moody look before starting to walk, the enormous stallion chuckled and followed quickly: Morning Glory strode with them, and Antares decided to simply go with the flow, leading his friends forwards as Avalon buzzed excitedly off his back and looked back and forth with awe, while Aphrodisia was almost bursting with energy and excitement and Tender Trust and Meadowlark stared raptly around. "Oh come now, phoenix! Does thou so proclaim to understand the workings of the mysterious universe as they are? Or does thou not simply want to enjoy this wonder, and leave working out the physics of the majestic tapestry of our intertwined worlds to great minds like Celestia and Kvasir?"

Pinkamena grumbled moodily, and Sleipnir winked at her as he added kindly: "Besides, dear and darling phoenix, thou art sharp as a dragon's fang as it is. Given the pieces of any puzzle, I know thou shall always complete it with ease and great speed. But sometimes 'tis all well and fine to simply enjoy mystery as well, is it not?"

Pinkamena only muttered to herself, and then Antares asked awkwardly: "So uh... wait. What if they've... I mean, twenty years is a long time..."

"Apparently not here. Ponyville looks the goddamn same. Pinkie Two looked the goddamn same" Pinkamena muttered, and then she shook her head and sighed, saying dryly: "Well, whatever, it'll save time if..."

She broke off with a frown, then slowly looked off into the distance, narrowing her eyes as the faint sound of music pricked at their ears as they continued to approach, the mare muttering: "No. No, that can't be possible."

But as it turned out, it was indeed possible: by the time they reached Ponyville, the streets were filled with curious ponies, and Pinkie Two was happily swaying from side-to-side as she played a whole multitude of instruments strapped over her body at once. And Antares stared around in awe with his friends as Sleipnir grinned brightly, stomping a hoof before shouting cheerfully: "Oh most glorious of sights! Ponyville, thy warmest of welcomes shan't never be forgotten!"

"Yeah, great." Pinkamena muttered, then she grunted and glanced over her shoulder at Antares, saying mildly: "Hey kid. Look ahead."

Antares blinked, drawing his eyes away from the ponies he had been staring at to look down the road... and he gaped in shock at the sight of Twilight Sparkle hurrying towards them, smiling brightly. Except it wasn't the Twilight Sparkle that was his mother: she was alive, and younger-looking and... _no wings? She's a unicorn, just like in that other layer._

But even more amazing, Antares realized he could see Fluttershy, and Applejack, and Rarity and... Rainbow Dash. Except this Dash was sleeker and lighter and clearly a mare, and Avalon gave a strangled yell and flopped out of the air to land with a thud on her head as Meadowlark winced and automatically shrank back.

But Antares didn't have time to check on his friends, as Twilight Sparkle skidded to a halt and bowed head several times, saying warmly: "Wow, you're... Pinkamena, you're back! And... these aren't the same ponies you were with before, are Brynhild and Scrivener... I... I've been doing all kinds of research into interdimensional travel theory these last seventeen years, and..."

"Seventeen years? It's been at least twenty three for us." Pinkamena said moodily, jerking her head towards Antares, who was still only staring blankly before the dull-gray mare leaned forwards and scowled moodily. "You sure it's been seventeen years? Everything looks the same."

"Everything is and... isn't, all at once." Twilight smiled faintly, bowing her head forwards as a young purple dragon nervously leaned out from behind her: he was smaller than the Spike back home, clearly just starting on his teen years before Twilight gazed up warmly. "Maybe that's another difference we can talk about if... if you're up to it but... I... oh, let's all go to the library, I... no, wait, I know, first I should introduce you to my friends or... I mean, are all of you, are you familiar with Ponyville? I mean-"

"Shut up, Sparkles. Roll-call!" Pinkamena shouted over her shoulder, and then she began to point out ponies one-by-one, as Twilight and the ponies of this layer stared with awe, amazement, respect... and perhaps the slightest bit of concern. "Morning Glory's the giant metal demon. This is my husband, Sleipnir. Avalon's the midget, the Phooka thing is Tender Trust, Meadowlark's back there somewhere, that's my daughter Aphrodisia, and this is Luna and Scrivener's kid. And kind of the Twilight in our layer's too, I dunno, make him explain it."

Pinkamena reached back and seized Antares by the back of his armor, forcefully dragging him forwards and tossing him in front of Twilight, and he barely managed to keep to his hooves before smiling lamely and looking awkwardly down at her. She gazed back up with amazement, blushing slightly as she looked up at the young stallion, and he flapped his wings once before furling them, bowing his head politely. "I uh... I'm Antares Mīrus. It's nice to meet you all, and... we're here to help."

"Yeah, so don't attack us this time, or at least make it more of a challenge." Pinkamena said moodily, and when Antares looked flatly over his shoulder at her, she grunted and shrugged. "Screw you, kid. You weren't here last time. Luna and Scrivener got all the fun, even if I got to beat up their whole army afterwards with a hoof tied behind my back."

Antares shook his head slowly, and then he turned a lame smile back to Twilight, who stared over him with awe before she smiled warmly and suggested: "Come on, let's head back to the library. This... this is really wonderful, the Princesses are going to be so excited. Especially Princess Luna... come on, everypony! This is wonderful!"

"This is great!" Pinkie agreed brightly around her harmonica, bouncing happily before beginning to march at the rear of the group, half-ushering them forwards as Twilight led them proudly onwards with Spike as her other friends fell in around them.

Avalon was flying again, staring at Rainbow Dash, and Dash stared back for a few moments before the blue mare suddenly grinned, leaning in and beginning: "Hey, you look like you could-"

"I could beat you any day of the week!" Avalon snapped immediately, zipping upwards and glaring challengingly, and Dash stared in dumb surprise before shaking her head quickly and glaring back, shooting up towards the tiny Pegasus, who pointed at her and snapped: "So could my Dad! My Dad is the best flier in all of Equestria, he ain't scared of nothing and he sure as hell ain't you!"

"I... what?" Now Dash simply looked nonplussed, blinking slowly before Avalon huffed and shot down, landing on Antares' back as the stallion groaned and dropped his head forwards, before Dash slowly let herself float down beside Applejack to whisper awkwardly: "Little touchy, huh?"

Thankfully, there weren't any further outbursts on the way to the library, where the two groups all crowded inside: fourteen ponies and one dragon, who hurriedly ran to the kitchen to start preparing tea and possible snacks as Twilight hurriedly set out cushions for everyone. And in those few short minutes while everyone settled in, the entire library was decorated by Pinkie Pie with balloons, streamers, and long paper chains of ponies that looked suspiciously like the eight visitors from another layer.

Twilight gazed across at them with wonderment, her six friends all seated and facing towards them with excitement and warmth, while Antares found himself awkwardly prompted by Pinkamena's glare and Sleipnir's benevolent nod into breaking the ice. He looked lamely back and forth, then cleared his throat before saying finally: "It's... amazing to be here. I've... I've been to other layers before, but... still, seeing you all like this, it's... wow. It's amazing. And it's nice that I can see you're all so... well... happy to see us. I mean, I didn't expect that."

He laughed awkwardly, and Twilight smiled warmly and shook her head, saying quietly in return: "It's amazing for me, too... it... I'm sorry, I have to ask. Are you really... Luna and Scrivener's son? They did mention you, but said you were a baby, and... you must be older than seventeen..."

"I'm almost twenty-four. Like Pinkamena said, my parents were placing anchors... more than two decades ago, that's when they were going from layer-to-layer." Antares replied with a small smile, shaking his head slowly as he gazed across at Twilight. "I guess... there's a bit of a time discrepancy or something."

"Maybe that's it. And it sounds like things must move a lot faster on your layer..." Twilight bit her lip, looking over the group slowly before she said thoughtfully: "Maybe time here moves just a little slower, or there was a flux... but oh, we probably know so much less than you do! I've never... no offense, but I've never seen... anything like some of you..."

Her eyes roved from Morning Glory to Sleipnir to Tender Trust, and the metal behemoth shook her head slowly before the metal plates over her features gave a short series of clicks, then retracted quickly and melded into her armored body, unveiling the Destroyer's calm features as she asked dryly: "Is this better, little girl?"

Twilight blushed but smiled as the others stared in amazement, like Morning Glory had just performed an incredible feat of magic instead of what for her was a simple flex of her powers, and Antares gave the demon a pointed look before he turned his eyes back towards Twilight, asking hesitantly: "How old are you?"

"Oh, only forty. I'm pretty young still." Twilight admitted with a blush, and Antares stared before the mare rubbed a hoof against the ground, saying embarrassedly: "I like to think that... the experiences I've had, with both my friends and with when your parents visited us... they really helped me grow up faster."

"Huh. That's creepy." Pinkamena remarked as she sniffed the air slowly. "You smell a lot younger to me. Yeah, now I get it... you must live longer and age slower than we do. I wonder what that says about the core world, if they're all immortal. That'd be hell."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, even as Twilight's eyes lit up at this revelation, waiting only a moment before she was unable to resist scurrying hurriedly across the room towards a desk and an open notebook, and Pinkamena rolled her eyes before Pinkie Pie asked in a wondering voice: "So... so is that really your hubby, and that's your daughter?"

Pinkamena grunted as Sleipnir smiled benevolently, bowing his head and saying warmly: "And I am honored to be so, and 'tis truly such a delight and breath of familiarity to see thee, Pinkie Pie... thou looks and sounds just as thou does back home! It truly warms my heart so to see!"

"You talk all funny. Hey, didn't Brynhild or whatever her name was talk all funny too?" asked Rainbow Dash curiously, and then she frowned a little when Avalon scowled at her. "Seriously, kid, what is your problem?"

"Oh, it's cause in our world, you're her Daddy!" Aphrodisia proclaimed as she happily hopped onto Sleipnir's shoulders, and the earth pony smiled warmly up at his daughter as the ponies stared in shock up at the mare as she giggled and nodded rapidly, and Avalon glared at her furiously as she shot up into the air. "Well, it's true! And Applejack is her Mommy!"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash stared at each other, and then both hurriedly looked away before the Pegasus mare touched her own chest, spluttering: "I... I thought when they told me that they... they were joking! No way, I mean, that's crazy, that's-"

In a flash, Avalon was across the room, her face almost mashed into Rainbow Dash's as she glared into her eyes. "Hey, my Dad is the best Dad ever, so shut up. 'Cause you seriously are not."

"Hey, I would be an awesome dad! If... I was a dad." Rainbow Dash defended lamely, and then she huffed and leapt into the air as well, the two Pegasi glaring at each other as they hovered at eye-level with each other. "You better watch yourself, squirt, 'cause I'm the best flier around these parts!"

"Not anymore." Avalon huffed, and the two glowered at each other for a few moments again before the tiny mare grumbled and finally withdrew as Antares cleared his throat loudly, returning to hover above her pillow with a scowl.

The stallion sighed tiredly, wishing that Avalon would find some way to deal with her issues apart from simply attacking anything that didn't meet her sometimes-narrow view of how the world worked, before Twilight hurried back to the circle and smiled as Spike entered the room with a tray of teacups, the dragon saying awkwardly: "Uh... Twi, here, for you guys first and uh... I put on coffee and I got more tea coming if anyone else wants tea..."

"Yes, please, tea for myself and Tender Trust." Meadowlark held up a hoof with a smile, and Antares hesitantly nodded after a moment as well, the dragon smiling lamely over at them as he finished passing the cups out. Then he turned and hurried away, as Avalon only looked moody and Aphrodisia continued to giggle happily, clinging to her father like a foal as he only smiled benevolently and held her gladly aloft on his shoulders.

"Can I ask... what you are, Tender Trust? Thanks to my research, I've learned to recognize demons, but... even though you look like a Nightmare, you feel... it's really hard to put into words. You feel almost like a pony, but..." Twilight shifted, and Tender Trust nodded politely.

"My _okâwîmâw_ is a pony, a Pegasus, in fact..." Tender Trust's eyes slowly roved to Fluttershy, studying her silently, and the yellow mare's eyes widened slightly. Pinkie Pie was the next to catch on, brightening immensely as Twilight and Rarity blinked, then looked stunned, before Tender Trust continued softly: "But my _ohtâwîmâw _is a Phooka, those who roam as one with nature."

There was silence for a moment, and then Fluttershy blushed before she asked in a shy voice: "Am... I a... good mother?"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash both looked surprised, staring over at her as things seemed to click for them a little late... not that either could be wholly blamed, with their focus still on Avalon. Tender Trust didn't seem to mind the gazes of the other ponies, however, bowing her head politely as her green eyes glowed quietly: "The very best. Would you like to see? I am not strong enough to hypnotize, but... I can show you images, if you look at me directly."

Fluttershy blushed, shifting awkwardly back and forth for a few moments before she nervously nodded, looking uneasily out from behind her curtain of mane, and Tender Trust's eyes glowed bright emerald as they met the mare's. For a few moments there was silence... and then Fluttershy twitched before dropping her head and blushing, hiding back behind her mane as she whispered: "Oh... I... I didn't even realize..."

Dash tilted her head worriedly, but then Fluttershy looked up with a faint, trembling smile, nodding a few times to Tender Trust, who gazed affectionately across at the mare before she said quietly: "I hope we may spend some time together. I feel... we could learn from each other."

"Hey, I can do that too!" Aphrodisia said brightly, and then she looked at Rainbow Dash as the sky-blue mare looked up dumbly before the demon's eyes flashed brightly, and the Pegasus twitched once before flopping over on her back, staring sightlessly and beginning to drool a little as one of her hindlegs kicked slowly at the air, giving a lethargic, slow giggle.

"Daughter dearest, now look what thou hast done!" Sleipnir scolded gently, and Apps blushed as she clung to his shoulders and half-hid behind him like a shy filly, before the stallion smiled kindly across at the five staring mares of this layer. "Fear not, she is unharmed. I expect my daughter, having her father's need to show off, gave thy friend a few too many delightful visions for her mind to endure. She will be fine in a few moment's time."

"We uh... we should probably try and get things a little more organized now, anyway." Twilight said after a moment, clearing her throat awkwardly before looking over at Antares and asking curiously: "Would you mind at all if I sent a letter to Princess Celestia announcing your arrival?"

"She's a princess here too, huh..." Antares hesitated, and then he looked up and smiled a little, nodding after a moment. "By all means. And please let her know that... we do have business in your layer. We found a disturbance..."

"Clockwork World?" asked Twilight hesitantly, and when Antares frowned and tilted his head, studying her, she blushed a bit and shifted uneasily. "It's... not really my place to say..."

"You saw... something. You're not just grateful because you feel... guilty about what happened when my parents were first here... you're happy because you were scared of what was going on." Antares said slowly, focusing in on Twilight, and the violet unicorn's eyes widened as she mouthed wordlessly, staring at him with disbelief before the stallion smiled awkwardly as he realized he might have let himself get a little carried away. "Sorry uh... it's... it's kind of my thing."

Twilight simply nodded lamely after a moment, blushing deeply, and then she finally said awkwardly: "I... I'm going to write that letter to Princess Celestia, then. And... let her know that you're here to help and... I... I think she and Princess Luna will be very happy that you're here."

Antares only smiled lamely, but thankfully he was saved from having to work too hard to make small talk by Sleipnir and Aphrodisia, who both happily rambled away to the ponies and kept their fascination and their interest. Meadowlark listened intently as Avalon simply hovered moodily and studied the version of her parents that lived in this layer, and Morning Glory sat back and looked ominous until she was surprised by Rarity carefully remarking: "That's... that's a very beautiful necklace you're wearing, dear. It must be very old."

"Yes." Morning Glory said simply, and when she realized the ponies were all looking at her, the Destroyer gave a tired sigh before adding almost grudgingly: "It was a gift to me, a thousand years ago, from... someone I... didn't... mind."

Rarity smiled, nodding encouragingly as she looked excited – and perhaps also simply happy the giant metal demon didn't squish her for talking to her – and asked bravely: "But the crest is... older, isn't it? You attached it?"

"Yes. It's a family crest. My grandfather was a powerful demon lord." Morning Glory said moodily, but there was a hint of pride in her voice now too, and she shifted perhaps the tiniest bit to show off the necklace a little more, making Antares smile slightly. "His teachings helped me retain my mind, even though I am a Destroyer."

"That's... Wrath?" Twilight half-questioned hesitantly, and when Morning Glory looked at her with interest, Twilight blushed and lowered her head embarrassedly. "Princess Celestia gave me access to the restricted archives, and... I was able to research a lot of old legends and stories. Even a demon like a Grudge showing up in Equestria is incredibly rare, though..."

"Used to be in our Equestria, too. Guess I was the first one to meet one in a thousand years or something, right? Or at least one that wasn't summoned up out of Helheim by some idiot trying to take the quick route to happiness." Pinkamena muttered moodily, and then she licked her teeth slowly, adding wryly: "Like that idiot half-demon back home and his big sissy sax-blower."

Sleipnir only chuckled at this, however, saying kindly: "Now be nice, my sweet. We cannot all be Devourers like thee, or Destroyers like the gorgeous mare there, or such beautiful Dominia demons like my daughter." With that, Sleipnir flipped Aphrodisia over his shoulders and caught her in his forelegs as she giggled like a child before hugging him fiercely and clinging to him with a bright smile, as the ponies of this layer simply stared awkwardly while Antares shook his head in amusement and Avalon huffed loudly.

Thankfully, they were spared too much awkward tension as Spike finally came back with another tray, saying lamely: "Sorry I took so long, I left the tea to steep and started making snacks and uh... forgot about the time... here, here we go, coffee and tea and... I'll get the rest of the stuff!"

"Spike, it's okay!" Twilight called awkwardly, but the dragon was already hurrying off, and Twilight smiled a little as she looked back towards the strange eight that had come from another world. "Sorry. He really wants to make a good impression, that's all."

Antares only nodded, picking up the cup of tea in front of him with a grateful smile... then wincing and almost dropping it as the door was booted loudly in, a sapphire mare stumbling into the room and looking hurriedly back and forth before she brightened. "Pinkamena, I recognize you! But... where... what about the others? I was hoping..."

Antares stared over his shoulder at Princess Luna, as the winged unicorn blushed and then cleared her throat, straightening awkwardly and smiling almost embarrassedly before she cleared her throat and greeted politely: "Excuse my interruption. I am Little Luna, Princess of the Night. Seventeen years ago, I was fortunate enough to enjoy the presence and tutelage of Luna Brynhild and her husband, Scrivener Blooms."

"Did you really sleep with them? I don't think you really did, and I want my goddamn money from that bet I made. We demons don't forget things like that." Pinkamena said moodily, looking towards the sapphire mare, who only stared for a moment before blushing slightly and clearing her throat loudly as she drew her gaze over the gathered ponies.

Then her eyes settled on Antares, and the stallion met her irises with his own, the two looking at one-another for a few long moments before the sapphire mare smiled slightly and said quietly: "And you... you must be Antares Mīrus."

"Yes, I am... Little Luna, I've... Mom's told me stories about you, actually. I think this layer really left an impression on Mom and Dad." Antares said softly, gazing over at the sapphire mare warmly, and then he stood up and turned around, bowing his head towards her and laughing a little. "And Mom left... that big an impression on you too, huh?"

"She did." Little Luna smiled warmly, nodding politely back and studying the young stallion with fascination before she blushed a little, leaning forwards as she murmured with something like awe: "It's like... I cannot explain what it is like... it's just incredible to see you. Brynhild's son..."

She laughed after a moment, shaking her head slowly, and Antares blushed a little and bowed his head before Little Luna cleared her throat and glanced up, gazing back and forth before saying politely: "Within the hour, my sister shall arrive, but... I volunteered to hurry ahead and inform you that... we are delighted to see you here, and eagerly look forwards to working beside you. It will be our honor and our pleasure, and we shall hide nothing from you. You will be treated with all the honor and circumstance you deserve."

"How is one treated with circumstance? I hope most delightfully." Sleipnir remarked cheerfully, and then he smiled warmly over at Luna as he carefully set his daughter down before turning around, as Little Luna looked up and blushed slightly at the sight of the enormous male, who leaned forwards with a grin. "By Asgard, this is my little sister in this layer? But nay, I have heard stories that I do not exist here... well, all the more delight for me! Look at thee, beauteous creature of the night! Oh, this shall be a marvel indeed!"

"You are... Sleipnir?" Little Luna asked hesitantly, and when Sleipnir looked utterly thrilled and nodded, she smiled wider and blushed, shifting a bit and saying warmly: "With Twilight Sparkle's aid, I have been researching industriously into other layers, and I often reread the chronicling I wrote beside my sister of when Brynhild and Scrivener visited... with you, Pinkamena, and... Scarlet Sage, was that not her name? Oh, it has been so long since we saw them, but now you're all here, and... and it already answers so many questions I've had..."

She laughed and shook her head, and then Morning Glory said distastefully: "And I thought Brynhild was a disappointment. But look at you... even smaller and softer than she is, and the years have left little mark on you, inside or out. You're nothing but a cute little bluebird."

Little Luna scowled a bit at this, but quickly swallowed her temper as Twilight winced and Applejack and Rainbow Dash both glared at the Destroyer. Surprisingly, it was Pinkamena who said mildly: "Hey, maybe you should wait a little while to start practicing your bitch routine, huh? Sure, maybe these ponies are pretty soft and weak, but they don't have any demons like us around to teach them different, do they? The worst we saw while here was the bug queen."

"And we have not allowed Chrysalis to threaten us again since!" Little Luna declared proudly, nodding firmly once even as she blushed a little, and then she looked almost challengingly up at Morning Glory as she added: "And... and I am not afraid of even your kind, demon. No matter how large and strong you are."

Morning Glory slowly turned and leaned moodily down as Antares winced, then the stallion tried to step forwards... and without looking, the enormous metallic mare stepped on the unicorn, making him yelp as he was squished down against the ground before the Destroyer said moodily: "You should be. I don't get the sense you're stupid enough to think that you could win against me, bluebird."

The Princess of the Night winced, then shifted uneasily before admitting quietly: "Maybe... maybe I am afraid..." She halted, then looked slowly up, and Antares looked at her with surprise from the ground as she said firmly: "But at the same time, I would not hesitate to do what must be done. No matter what... what pain might come. I will not defeat myself."

Morning Glory looked considering at this, and then she finally stepped off Antares and tilted her head with interest, turning her eyes to the ponies behind her. She studied the way Twilight Sparkle drew resolve from Little Luna, and the unicorn mare's friends stood ready to support her, before the Destroyer murmured thoughtfully, with perhaps the smallest bit of approbation: "Well now. Perhaps there are more spines here than I thought at first. Good."

The Destroyer nodded after a moment, and Pinkamena grunted, shrugging moodily. "Wouldn't go that far, but I don't think they're entirely stupid, anyway. Maybe pretty close, but not all the way there. So are we going to Canterlot or staying here?"

Twilight and Little Luna both looked at each other with surprise across the circle of ponies, and then the Princess of the Night shrugged before saying awkwardly: "Well, I... I very dearly wish to speak to you and your friend, Pinkamena, and I am sure Twilight-"

"I wasn't talking to you or Twilight, I was talking to Mir." Pinkamena said irritably, and Antares sighed tiredly as Little Luna scowled a bit and Twilight winced and shifted lamely. "So, Mir, what'll it be? Do we hold down the fort here or do we go to Canterlot and set up a base there?"

Antares sighed and shook his head slowly, even if he felt both surprised and a little bit honored that Pinkamena had just deferred to him. But both Sleipnir and Morning Glory seemed to agree, looking at him with interest as the stallion looked down thoughtfully for a moment.

Then he glanced up and asked quietly: "I don't want to impose, but... if you could tell me about the strange disturbances you've been seeing, and where they've been located, I could make the decision a lot more effectively. And hopefully without stepping on any hooves, of course."

Little Luna smiled after a moment, and Antares saw... not a tensing, but a loosening go through her body that all the same held the faintest hint of not just relaxation, but... was that shame? "So you are indeed here to help us again... to... clean up this problem for us, after we never even thanked you properly for when you first came to this world. I understand it was your battle but... now that we've experienced firsthoof the strength of these creatures..."

Antares frowned at this, but the sensation he got from her was strange, as he murmured: "It's... no, they haven't... caused damage, they've done... something else, something..."

Little Luna turned and calmly gestured to them to follow, and Antares hesitated only a moment before climbing to his hooves and striding out the door after her. His friends all followed the Princess of the Night into the square in front of the library, before Little Luna calmly looked upwards as her horn began to glow, saying quietly: "We keep it hidden, my friends, with the help of an unlikely ally, in order to try and avoid a panic... but I can draw back the curtain, if only for a moment."

Antares looked slowly up, but as he stared into the sky, he already knew what he was going to see even as Little Luna grimaced and tilted her head slowly to the side... and a moment later, above the horizon and far past Canterlot, there was a glimmering in the air before a glowing, iridescent shape appeared. It floated ominously, and Antares realized after a moment that the bright shimmer it emitted was coming from some kind of forcefield... but a moment later, it vanished from sight as Little Luna winced and twitched to the side, the aura stuttering out from around her horn.

The glossy black stallion shivered a little, thinking of what he had seen, looking slowly towards Little Luna before he asked quietly: "But no one's been hurt? Are you sure?"

"Nothing that has been... confirmed. There have been disappearances, though, and... Celestia and I combined our powers with that of our former enemy, Chrysalis, in order to cloak that awful sight from view." Luna said quietly, and Antares frowned with surprise, feeling a shiver run through himself at that name... but then again, he was willing to bet this world's Chrysalis was nothing like the Griselda that his world's had become.

"Trusting a bug, Is that really a wise idea? Whether or not you've got what looks like a nightmare on the horizon." Pinkamena asked moodily, looking off towards the distance, and then she asked abruptly, just before Little Luna could answer: "Where'd it come from?"

"We do not know." Little Luna paused, and when the other ponies only looked at her – including now the Twilight Sparkle of this layer, with her friends apprehensively crowding the doorway behind her – the Princess of the Night smiled faintly for a moment before continuing: "And Chrysalis is an opportunist. Our emotions are delectable to her, especially love... and she still lingers under the illusion that one day, her Changelings will break her free from imprisonment beneath Canterlot. But feeling above her, a city full of fear... and not fear of her, and fear of being drained or converted, but a fear of death and impending doom and awful things as that... island floating in the distance, unapproachable even by the Wonderbolts... well. It was help us prepare defenses against it, or go insane from that constant hammer in her mind.

"The citizenry know that all we can do is hide it from their eyes and hopefully blind whatever lurks above Canterlot, but... at least this way, we give our people a sense of normalcy. A sense, however false and flimsy, that things are under control... even though we all know very well they... they are not."

Little Luna fell silent, and then Antares looked quietly over at his friends, smiling faintly before he said softly: "I guess it looks like we're staying in Canterlot, then. And like we already know where to go... but... does that mean you have other defenses, too? Apart from just hiding it from view?"

The sapphire mare looked quietly at Antares, studying him for a moment before her eyes drew slowly through the group of ponies, and then she smiled a little and said softly: "I think perhaps... I had best save that for later discussion. In a quieter place, after we have gotten to know each other better. After I have had time to take in that you are all here, and a moment to speak with my sister, to ensure that... this time, we do everything in our power to help you."

"And we're going to help too." Twilight said quietly but firmly, stepping forwards and nodding once, and when Antares glanced over his shoulder in surprise, the violet mare smiled faintly and said softly: "Please. The last time... Luna Brynhild was here with her friends... well, we should have done more. I should have done more. All I feel like I did was cause trouble, and I want to make up for that."

"I..." Antares looked awkwardly back and forth, but he realized all eyes were on him again, and the stallion couldn't help but wince. The only guidance he got was a pleading look from Sleipnir and a moody shrug from Pinkamena, so finally, the glossy-black stallion sighed quietly and slumped a little before giving a small smile. "The more the merrier, right?"

Little Luna smiled back at this as Twilight Sparkle lit up and her friends all brightened, and as Avalon groaned but the rest of friends gave various degrees of approval, the stallion only hoped his agreement in the present wouldn't be the source of future arguments and regrets.


	35. Harsh Day, Silent Night

Chapter Thirty Two: Harsh Day, Silent Night

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild had seen more than their share of different worlds: from the alien hell of Decretum, to the beautiful nearly-empty paradise that Looking Glass World had once been. Yet never had they seen a world quite like this before... a world that felt like it was almost entirely pure, a world that they knew just from stepping into it, had to be very close, on an inner layer of the spiraling ninety-nine worlds.

But what augmented that feeling all the more was the fact that there was a sense of wrongness in the air: a feeling like something alien and terrible had taken root here, and as the four ponies, dragon, and Draconequus sat around a roaring bonfire they had built in a clearing in a forest, Discombobulation finally said quietly: "We shall see that at which dogs howl in the dark, and that at which cats prick up their ears after midnight."

"Yeah, I get that sense too." Scrivener muttered and nodded, glancing awkwardly up at the sky. "It's in the holiest temples, where the blackest sacrileges leave the deepest scars."

Luna grunted moodily, and Twilight shook her head as she rubbed nervously at her face before saying finally: "And yet I'm the scary undead monster here. You two are starting to creep even me out, though. Can't we just try and be positive for once?"

"No." Luna, Scrivener, and Discombobulation all said in unison, and Celestia smiled despite herself as Twilight dropped her head moodily forwards. The three who had spoken traded amused looks, but then there was silence except for the crackling of flames as the bonfire burned between them.

Finally, Twilight looked up and said hesitantly: "I think... I think we must be close to Ponyville. I know this isn't Everfree, but maybe it's Whitetail..."

"Thou may be right. The forest does not whisper to me but it does seem familiar... although Everfree was always my territory." Luna muttered thoughtfully, looking slowly back and forth. "Either way, though, Celestia shall guide the path. Her sense of direction has always been frustratingly-impeccable, and she has led us on what seems a true enough course so far through this forsaken wilderness."

"Except it's clearly not forsaken, Luna... there are signs everywhere that this place has been tended to, now and again." Celestia said softly, and then she gestured up at the night sky, adding quietly: "And look above. Countless stars, but some of them don't belong, do they?"

"Meddling with the constellations... aye, that is a sure enough sign of me, I suppose." Luna murmured wryly after a moment, and then she shook her head slowly and smiled a little over at Celestia. "I always thought... 'twas the one thing I could do without thou noticing."

She paused, then smiled slightly as her horn glowed, adding mildly: "And here, allow me to share with all thee gathered here today one of my favorite constellations..."

Celestia only continued to look calmly over at her sibling, as Spike, Bob, Twilight and Scrivener all looked up and watched as Luna concentrated, the stars slowly beginning to rearrange themselves before the mare grinned slightly to herself and declared, pointing up at the two vague circles of stars in the night sky above: "'Tis Celestia's Buttocks!"

"I was really hoping we'd make a good impression Luna, but... I suppose some things are a little too much to ask and expect from you." Celestia said wryly, and Luna huffed over at her older sibling before the ivory mare sighed tiredly and looked moodily up at the night sky. "I hope that doesn't attract too much attention. The average pony might not notice it, but the Princess Luna of this world might..."

"Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud! By Loki, Celestia, do you always have to whine-whine-whine?" asked a voice crankily, and all eyes slowly turned to stare at the figure now sitting comfortably in a folding chair beside Discombobulation, as the Draconequus turned creakily to stare in surprise at a second chimerical creature that was resting calmly back and grinning widely, a large glass of chocolate milk held in one eagle's talon.

His other forelimb ended in a lion's paw, that was tapping thoughtfully at the arm of the ugly little chair he was seated in, while one green-scaled leg was crossed over a deer-like lower limb, his red-scaled dragon's tail flicking thoughtfully. His body was covered with thick brown fur, but his head was equine, with a scruffy, goat like white beard and large, bushy eyebrows about mischievous yellow eyes with red pupils that were far deeper than they seemed. Two mismatched horns twisted wildly out of his skull, and he had an uneven black mohawk of a mane.

A tiny bat wing and feathered, bird-like wing fluttered on his back as he absently tapped the single large fang standing out of his maw, and then he said mildly: "Well, looks like I'm not completely crazy after all. I mean, unless I'm imagining all of you, but I don't quite think I am. At least not today, anyway... puppy, I can't believe it's you, puppy! Don't you have a big hug for big dog?"

"Sure, right here." Discombobulation said moodily, raising his metal arm and flexing it slowly, as Celestia stared in amazement and Luna grinned despite herself. Scrivener simply didn't know what to think, while Twilight Sparkle was trembling slightly but keeping herself in check, despite the warm smile that had spread over her face. "Shouldn't you be petrified? Or dead? Or maybe in that big garbage heap in the sky?"

"Ouch, that hurts me, puppy!" Discord retorted, leaping up to his feet on the folding chair, and then he yelped when it slammed closed on his legs and he fell backwards. Luna threw her head back and laughed at this loudly... but then winced when Discord appeared out of nowhere behind her and Scrivener and threw his arms around them companionably, grinning widely. "Besides, you think a little thing like the Elements of Harmony are going to keep something like me down? Hell no! I'm big daddy Discord... right? Right?"

"Get off me, Draconequus. Thou art smelly." Luna said grumpily, and Discord gave her an offended look before he hopped backwards and rose an arm, sniffing several times and then sticking out his tongue as he made a face.

Luna huffed a bit, but she was smiling at his antics all the same as the red-eyed Draconequus made a sudden leap back over the campfire, landing beside Spike and making the dragon wince. Discord peered down at him for a moment, tilting his head back and forth, and then he snapped his fingers and remarked: "I kinda like it, kid, but that crazy enchantment on you? Wow. That's definitely not FDA-approved."

"References are my thing, Discord. Your thing was always being an enormous douchebag. Why don't you go do that?" Discombobulation said in a surly voice, and Discord tossed his fellow Draconequus an amused look as Spike shifted lamely: the dragon was dressed in a fairly heavy, beautifully-designed breastplate with the profile of a unicorn over the front of it, and he had a large, round shield slung comfortably over his back. His greaves and gauntlets rested beside him, and Discord peered down at these for a moment before he simply sniffed and bounced over to Twilight Sparkle.

"Well, look at you! All grown up, just like Princess Party Pooper wants you to be!" Discord said delightedly, gazing over the violet mare: dressed in her heavy cloak, it hid almost everything but her wings and face from view as the Draconequus leaned down, reaching a single finger out to flick her horn as he began to speak some jibe...

There was a small spark from the contact, and Discord froze, gazing down at her as Twilight looked back up, still smiling, but it slowly faded as the Draconequus only continued to stare in disbelieving silence. Then he reared backwards, his smile vanishing from his features as he reached up and covered his mouth, looking stunned into silence for a moment before he whispered from behind his lion's paw: "Oh, Twilight Sparkle..."

Twilight closed her eyes and bowed her head silently, and Discord studied her quietly for a few moments longer before he slowly turned to look at Celestia. She looked calmly back at him, and the Draconequus hesitated before he asked quietly: "And I don't suppose you're anything like the Celestia of this world, are you? And here I thought this was all either a most delightful dream, or a wonderful bit of random chaos... seeing as the puppy showed up, after all, even if he has..."

Discord looked thoughtfully over his shoulder, and Discombobulation held up his metal arm, saying in a soft voice: "This is reality. And reality may be relative to those who experience it, Discord, but in the reality I come from... things are a little different than the reality you've been living here. So Tia freed you, did she?"

"Tia? That's cute." Discord remarked wryly, and then he turned back towards Celestia, asking with cheerful interest despite the way his eyes flicked almost nervously towards Twilight: "So tell me, Miss Tia. Your world, oh, it wouldn't happen to be Helheim, would it? I'm just thinking that, you know, since puppy's gone all angsty and grumpy, and Twilight Sparkle seems to be a little... uh... not-alive... and there's a dragon with a crazy binding enchantment and a... well... I don't even know what those two are... you might all have crawled up from Hell. Just checking, of course. Polite thing to do."

Celestia only smiled slightly, and then she said quietly: "You're not far off, maybe... but rest assured. We're from another layer of reality, but we're here to help, Discord... so I take it... I wasn't as heartless in this world as I have been in others?"

"I wouldn't say that, precisely, if I'm not a good little boy my punishment is pretty clear." Discord replied mildly, and then he twisted his head back and forth indecisively before spinning on his heel and asking flatly: "Okay, okay, I have to ask. Puppy, what's with the giant prosthetic implant? You finally take a reference too far?"

"You stilled me." Discombobulation said mildly, flexing his metallic claw slowly as he looked down at it, and Discord looked taken aback before Bob smiled wryly and glanced up at his fellow chaos entity. "Then I kicked your ass anyway, big dog."

"What? Impossible! That version of me must have been lame then. Double-lame for stilling you, I would clearly never ever resort to that. Probably." Discord paused, thoughtfully poking at his own nose before he muttered: "I must have been mad as hell to do something like that to you. How did you even get out of Ginnungagap, puppy?"

"You died, in... our home layer, to send him to me. It's... it's complicated." Twilight said quietly, looking down with a faint smile, and Discord looked over at her curiously even as he shifted away, before the Lich looked up and said softly: "I... I'm really happy to see you're free here. You never deserved... what we did to you."

Discord looked surprised by this, shifting for a moment as he studied her, and then he smiled a little and nodded hesitantly, seeming reassured by this as he touched his own chest and said kindly: "You're a much nicer Twilight Sparkle than the one here. She seems to be having a little trouble forgiving me for all the little pranks I've pulled over the years."

Then the chaos entity paused before clapping his hands together, looking thoughtfully up at the sky as he said mildly: "Well, I have to admit that I'm very happy to see we're all getting along here. I might even believe you all, and while chaos finds it oh so easy to start telling lies, good little puppy over there can tell you that we're much harder to lie _to_. And most of you ponies are bad liars, anyway. But so what the hell are you all doing here? Vacation? Sightseeing? Boring research mission? Exciting swords and sorcery adventure? Because I see you have plenty of both."

Discord pointedly gestured at where Luna had dropped her spear and quiver of javelins next to Celestia's sword, and Luna grinned wryly before she answered easily: "Aye, we do, and they will be put to use sooner rather than later, I expect. We are hunting a death entity and his master, Discord... perhaps thou can help us, or at least get us an audience with... Princess Party Pooper." Luna paused, seeming to relish this as she glanced thoughtfully over at Celestia. "I like this name for thee. 'Tis fitting."

"I like you." Discord smiled slightly, reaching up and stroking his beard thoughtfully before he glanced up at the stars and asked curiously: "Your work?"

"Aye, 'tis the constellation Celestia's Buttocks." Luna said firmly, and Discord giggled stupidly at this before hurriedly slapping his hands over his mouth and clearing his throat when Discombobulation and Celestia both looked at him flatly. "And creature, to avoid confusion, let it be known that thou may refer to me as Brynhild, Celestia as Freya, and my darling Twilight as Morgan. This is also my husband, Scrivener Blooms, and I take it thou recognized Spike clearly enough."

"Clearly enough." Discord agreed, and then he dropped back as a pink cloud of cotton candy appeared behind him, falling into this like it was a floating bean-bag chair as he put his hands behind his head and smiled amusedly at Luna across the fire. "Brynhild, Freya and Morgan. And ponies think that I'm the weird one. I can't believe you three actually want to go and visit the Big C, though. Personally, I'm still a little sore about the whole 'being turned to stone for a thousand years' thing. Do you know how much good stuff I missed out on over that thousand years? And now I get back, and we have Chrysalis causing trouble and Sombra... by the way, genius move, really, you two. 'He's pure evil, so let's turn him into shadow and throw him in a glacier! There's nothing that can go wrong with this plan!'"

"Chrysalis I am familiar with by now, but who is Sombra? Made of shadow... that sounds almost like Ignominious, or perhaps simply a wretched Nightmare." Luna said thoughtfully, glancing over at Celestia, who simply shrugged calmly.

"Oh, you don't have him where you're from?" Discord asked curiously, sitting up, and Scrivener winced a little and rubbed slowly at his temple as there was a quiet chuckle in the stallion's mind. The charcoal earth pony also couldn't help but notice the way Discord's eyes flicked to him for a bare second: the chaos entity was clearly as sharp as ever, even in this layer. "He's... unpleasant. Evil unicorn tyrant king, formerly of the Crystal Empire and all that. He's got a tiny little grudge against you ponies for blowing him up. Repeatedly. But since he's sentient shadow and all, the smallest piece of him left behind, well..."

"He's Brainiac. Or Swamp Thing. No, Swamp Thing isn't a douche, let's stick with Brainiac." Discombobulation said mildly, and Discord gave him a pointed look before the metal-armed Draconequus rolled his eyes, then snapped his fingers, and a pile of comic books fell neatly into Discord's lap. "Happy?"

The red-eyed chimerical creature only sniffed disdainfully, picking up the first comic on the pile and holding it upside down as he opened it, saying mildly: "Shut up, puppy. I remember enough of the old days to know that I used to be in charge, even if you seem to be a free agent now. And hey, are those laser eyes? I've always wanted laser eyes. Puppy, think fast."

Discord glared over the top of the comic before beams of red light shot out of his eyes, but Discombobulation only calmly held up his metallic arm, and the beams bounced off his forelimb and became bright rainbows that arced back directly into Discord's wide eyes, cutting off the crimson rays as he flopped backwards on his cotton candy cushion and howled: "Oh god I've been maced by rainbows! Puppy, I'm going to slap you with a newspaper!"

"Well, there goes that quiet camping atmosphere." Scrivener said mildly as Luna giggled stupidly, and Celestia only sighed tiredly at the antics of the two Draconequus. Spike and Twilight, meanwhile, only sat back and watched awkwardly as comic books fluttered in all directions and Discord finally flopped to a halt, grumbling and glowering up at the sky before he rose a hand and snapped his fingers.

Discombobulation winced as his metallic arm sparked, then turned bright pink, the claw transforming into a large, padded oven mitt as the Draconequus stared blankly down at this, and then Discord pointed at him without looking up as he said mildly: "Keep misbehaving, puppy, and I'll make the rest of you match your cute little accessory."

Discombobulation grumbled, then brushed moodily at his arm several times, the pink peeling off like cheap paint as he shook away the mitten, and then he said moodily: "Oh, this is just going to be the best night ever, isn't it?"

* * *

With some coaxing, Discord eventually agreed to take a message to the Princesses about what these strange, armed and armored ponies from another layer were doing here. He said he would do so, and then would meet them in Ponyville, probably when the Princesses did. Of course, the moment he was gone, Celestia couldn't help but remark: "He was studying us the whole night... I wouldn't be surprised if he already slipped a message to the Princesses of this world at some point. We should be careful, just in case."

"I do not know. I think we made a fairly good impression." Luna said positively, her starry locks now decorated with several large, pretty black bows as she gestured brightly several times up at her mane. "And look! 'Tis just like Sleipnir used to do when we were bored and thou would not let us go out to pursue pleasure or distraction!"

Celestia sighed tiredly, shaking her head slowly before she glanced over at Twilight Sparkle, who smiled faintly and simply shrugged. And finally, the ivory winged unicorn looked over at Discombobulation, who tilted his head back and forth before he finally nodded moodily a few times and said grumpily: "I suppose it could have been worse, yes. But I think he was still showing off. He reminds me of Ferris Bueller. I never liked that kid."

The ivory mare only shook her head slowly, giving the Draconequus an entertained look before she glanced up towards the now dawn-lit sky, murmuring softly: "We shared much with him, though... he was smart, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, even I noticed that." Spike smiled a little as he finished pulling on his equipment, then grabbed his backpack, hefting it over one shoulder: the sheathed sword strapped to the side of it clinked lightly as he said continued: "I mean... I guess I'm used to pulling apart mixed signals and all, but I think he was kind of testing us too, wasn't he? Not just to how we reacted to him... being Discord... but... how we reacted to him probing for information."

"Very good, Spike." Celestia nodded calmly once, then her horn glowed as she lifted her saddlebags, setting them carefully into place before Tyrfing floated slowly off the ground to settle into place on her back. And to the surprise of all present, there was a chittering before Ratatoskr poked his head sleepily out of the saddlebag, but Celestia only smiled over her shoulder at the fire-red squirrel. "It's alright, go back to sleep for now. I'll give you something to eat when we reach Ponyville."

The squirrel chittered, then vanished back into the saddlebag as Discombobulation looked absurdly touched, staring across at Celestia before the ivory mare gave the faintest blush as she turned, saying softly: "What can I say? I've gotten attached to him... and besides, he's smart and spry. I still can't tell if he's something you found in the wild or... just a little piece of you, Bob."

"Let's not discuss our feelings in front of the class." Discombobulation replied awkwardly, hurrying forwards, and Twilight smiled and shook her head slowly before she flicked her horn, stirring the embers that remained of the fire up into the air before a wash of dirt kicked up over the fireplace, suffocating the last few dying sparks as the dust settled.

Spike shook his head as he followed quickly after Twilight, the dragon looking strong and ready for the journey despite the long, sleepless night they had spent together, while Scrivener and Luna followed last after picking up their own saddlebags and equipment. They let a little distance come between them and the others, and then the sapphire mare glanced over at the charcoal stallion and said softly: "Tell me."

"Valthrudnir. Some of the things that... Discord talked about..." Scrivener lowered his head a little, shaking his head before he looked uneasily back and forth. "And... and I dunno. There's something here. Some presence, something... watching us. I feel... familiarity in it, and that scares me a lot, you know?"

Luna nodded slowly, and then the sapphire mare leaned over and kissed his cheek gently, the stallion smiling faintly and closing his eyes before she said softly: "Scrivener Blooms... know that no matter what happens and what comes of this, we face it together. And not just us... Twilight and Celestia too, are our family. Discombobulation and Spike friends: there need be no secrets here. Thou does not need to be ashamed."

Scrivener nodded a little, looking down before he gazed back and forth through the forest around them, the stallion shifting uneasily before saying almost suddenly: "I am afraid though, yeah. And part of it is because Valthrudnir might be bragging, but he has no clue what's going on either. I... I hate that I've come to rely on him a little. I hate that I keep wanting to go to him for information, especially when he dangles little bits and pieces in front of me, but when the memories come back of"

_the earth pony was the first test subject, a historian that worked for the Royal Court of Canterlot. Valthrudnir had chosen this deep dark blue pony because he was a loner by nature, and spent days and days up here alone, in his tower full of books, doing pointless research into pointless, insipid literature and the worthless history of the worthless cultures that populated this worthless, overflowing world. _

_The pony was staring up at him, looking terrified as he was held in place by two ponies Valthrudnir had taken control of without even having to flex his superior powers. He had simply offered them some of their shiny little coins, and they had fallen all over themselves to declare themselves his loyal servants. But Valthrudnir thought it was a fair trade: to him, their money was of little importance, just as all these ponies were of little importance. The perfect combination._

_The Jötnar smiled coldly, then he said kindly as he held up the syringe full of dark corruption in one hand: "Now stay still, and this won't hurt for more than a moment... you should be proud, you see. You happen to be_

"the first Replicant experiment... he did..." Scrivener shuddered, clenching his eyes shut for a moment before he shook his head hurriedly as Luna looked at him nervously, feeling that moment of static in their link as awful memories that weren't his own flashed through the glossy-black unicorn's mind. "Sorry. Sorry, just... what I was talking about. The fact my corruption gets excited and... Valthrudnir likes to push... it's a bad combination."

Luna nodded slowly, then leaned over and nuzzled him for a moment before she smiled a little, meeting his eyes and saying quietly: "Well, fear not, Scrivy. Thou shall feel much better once we hunt down where Thesis hides, and pummel him into submission. We shan't let him threaten us, nor do any kind of harm to our family ever again... and well, at least we are only defending ourselves upon this adventure, that is a pleasant change of pace, is it not?"

"Yeah. Not having to worry about Ponyville or Equestria for once... but... I am worried about Antares. I hope he's okay, and... I wish he didn't have to be involved in this, you know?" Scrivener replied quietly, and Luna sighed softly but nodded with a faint smile, and the two looked ahead before Scrivener said abruptly: "And you... you look pretty with your mane all... pretty."

Luna laughed and shook her head, but she smiled wider all the same as she glanced over at the charcoal stallion tenderly, and after a few moments the two caught up to the rest of the group. They walked onwards in a comfortable silence, trading conversation occasionally, but keeping an eye on their surroundings. The fact this world seemed so peaceful and gentle, after all, was unfortunately heavily outweighed by the fact that all of them could also feel that distinct pulse of wrongness in the air, the taste of darkness and impending doom.

The six made it out of the forest after only a few hours, and were unsurprised to find several Royal Guards waiting for them, to escort them the rest of the way to Ponyville. The soldiers, however, were understandably a little cowed by what had emerged from the forest: seeing an enormous pony that looked like Princess Celestia in marvelous golden battle armor, with a massive sword on her back, followed by a winged unicorn that resembled the Princess of the Night, with silly bows in her hair but her own armor and array of deadly-looking weapons... it would spook anyone. And that was even before considering the dragon, the Draconequus, the large, scarred stallion and the cloaked winged unicorn.

All the same, the guards were respectful, and the escort of four soldiers led them to Ponyville without complaint, although they also didn't answer many of their questions. And Luna couldn't help but smile wryly as her starry mane flowed and twisted slowly, before she said mildly: "Remember, Scrivener. My helm is in thy left bag. So should something go wrong, thou can swing the bag into the faces of thine enemies. But thou art enough of a mare to know the basics of using thy purse as a weapon, art thou not?"

"I hate you, Luna Brynhild. I really do." Scrivener said wryly, and Luna shrugged peaceably before the stallion glanced back and forth as they walked into Ponyville: a Ponyville that was full of gawking citizens, excitedly whispering to each other over what was going on, without walls or defense towers. "We must be on an inner layer... it looks... it looks like old Ponyville."

"More Ponyville than our Ponyville back home, aye." Luna agreed quietly, smiling faintly before she murmured: "'Tis strangely reassuring, Scrivener Blooms, that throughout the many layers we have visited... only ours is protected by wall and fortification."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Scrivener smiled a little after a moment, nodding slowly as he looked ahead: Spike was gazing back and forth in amazement, as Twilight only smiled a little over at her draconic companion. And at the front, Celestia was keeping her gaze calm and ahead, looking more as if she was leading an honor procession than being escorted by the Guard herself as Bob followed calmly along behind her.

To their surprise, it wasn't the library they were brought to, but instead the sweets shop that Luna and Scrivener recognized all too well, although the version of it in their world had its tiny differences: the sign out front read 'Sugarcube Corner,' for example, while the shop that the Pink Twins ran went by 'Sugar Cube Corners...' and of course, at Pinkamena's insistence, had a few less gaudy candy decorations covering its front and frame.

There were two Pegasus Guard stationed at either side of the door, but they bowed their heads as the other four soldiers stepped aside, one of them saying calmly as he managed to make himself look up without trembling: "Please wait inside. The Princesses will be arriving shortly."

"Thou did well. Thy voice only shook a little, I can barely tell thou art terrified out of thy mind at all." Luna said cheerfully as the others headed inside, but the sapphire mare lingered a moment to lean in towards the guard's face, before suddenly flashing a grin: and at the sight of her fangs and large, sharpened teeth, even the well-trained stallion couldn't stop himself from staggering hurriedly backwards as his eyes widened in shock. "But fear is a sane response."

With that, Luna flicked her ribboned, ethereal locks and strode proudly inside before her eyes gleamed in delight: a lanky, yellowish earth pony dressed in a baker's apron and wearing a small paper hat over his orange mane stood nervously next to a blue mare with a swirled, pink and purplish mane and tail. Their eyes flicked to one another fearfully, then looked out over the ponies in the room as the sapphire mare licked her teeth slowly, drawing her eyes over them and the tiny Pegasus and unicorn toddlers sitting in the double-carrier than hung over the earth pony mare's back. They were both staring with wide eyes at Luna as the sapphire mare approached slowly, grinning widely as the two earth ponies half-clung to each other, turning to try and protect the babies...

Luna strode straight past them, and both the ponies looked dumbly over their shoulders to watch as the sapphire mare greedily buried her face into a large, whip-cream covered cake on the counter, and Scrivener dropped his head with a loud thunk against the large table that had been set up as Celestia sighed in exasperation, but Discombobulation only politely sipped at a tiny cup of tea with metallic pinkie extended. He had also slipped on a monocle, top hat, and tie out of nowhere, as he remarked to the stunned-looking ponies: "I must say, this is all very tip-top. Good show, jolly good show."

Twilight only shook her head slowly, and Luna pulled her face out of the cake, dripping chocolate icing and whipped cream as her eyes sparkled with delight. "Scrivener! Scrivener! Scrivener, this is fudge and chocolate and 'tis so sweet and delectable and sugary my teeth ache! Oh, what a glorious delight!"

"You are a glutton." Scrivener shouted from the table, and then he sighed and slumped a little as Spike awkwardly patted him on the shoulder, the stallion moodily reaching out to grab the nearby teapot and pour himself a cup. "Bob, give me a reference for this situation."

"Oh, come now, Luna, I've already given you plenty. You can remember at least one, I wot." Discombobulation remarked, and then he sipped slowly at his tea and added politely to the staring, scared ponies: "Absolutely smashing."

"Smashing!" one of the foals exclaimed, and then the Pegasus infant flailed his limbs violently before both he and his sibling laughed, and almost immediately the tension in the room seemed to loosen as the two ponies of this layer slowly relaxed.

"Uh... well, hello there, I'm glad you all... started to help yourselves..." began the mare, clearing her throat and quickly stepping forwards as she gave a smile: still uneasy, but when the people at their table looked at her politely and curiously, she seemed to gather her courage, continuing quickly: "I'm Mrs. Cake, my husband Mr. Cake and I run this store. These are my foals, Pound Cake..." She turned, indicating the smiling Pegasus. "And Pumpkin Cake."

She turned the other way to show off the unicorn foal, and Scrivener and Spike traded a look before they both looked at Mr. Cake, but the freckled earth pony stallion turned his eyes lamely away as Mrs. Cake hurried onwards: "We were asked to give you a bit of a meal, and heard the Princesses themselves will shortly be arriving to speak with you, so... we put together a small banquet, as you can see. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask, although I see that you... might already know that."

She and her husband looked awkwardly back at Luna, who had eaten almost half of the chocolatey cake on the counter before she drew her head back and belched loudly, and Scrivener grabbed at his face with one hoof as Celestia closed her eyes slowly and Twilight simply pulled her hood further over her face. Then the sapphire mare huffed, glaring over at them and saying flatly: "Shut up, 'tis a compliment. And I shall have thee know that in the days of old, Sleipnir and I could out-quaff and out-belch any fool who challenged us!"

Then she paused before rubbing briskly at her features to scrub away any remaining whipped cream or chocolate crumbs, before striding forwards with a smile at the foals, gazing over them as Mrs. Cake winced a bit before Luna firmly bumped her muzzle into Pound Cake. He giggled, and she blew a raspberry against him, making him laugh even as the Cakes both stared at the sapphire mare, who drew back after a moment. "What a splendid little colt! And... oh, what, art thou jealous, filly?"

With that, Luna hopped into the air and flapped her wings firmly, launching herself over Mrs. Cake and nearly squishing Mr. Cake as he staggered quickly out of the way when she dropped to the floor, then she leaned forwards and firmly nuzzled down into Pumpkin Cake, who giggled and grabbed wildly at Luna's face before the sapphire mare drew back and nodded firmly. "Gorgeous foals, both of thee are! And such lucky parents! Lucky, lucky, _lucky_ parents."

She leaned slowly down into Mrs. Cake's face with a knowing look and a waggle of her eyebrows, and the earth pony smiled with a deep blush as she said hurriedly: "My husband has a cousin who's a Pegasus-"

"Brother! I mean, uncle! Half-Pegasus!" Mr. Cake stumbled out hurriedly, and then he added lamely: "And my wife's mother's... father... her grandfather is a unicorn!"

"Grandmother. I mean, grandmother's... father." Mrs. Cake stumbled out, and they both stared at Luna as she looked moodily back for a few moments before rolling her eyes and turning around, and the Cakes took a moment to trade a look before turning and hurrying for the swinging doors leading into the back. "Excuse us!"

"Celestia, perhaps on this layer thou got the Cake mare pregnant." Luna said conversationally as she approached the table, and Celestia only sighed tiredly before Luna added thoughtfully, looking over at Scrivener Blooms: "Or perhaps the Cake mare is simply... adventurous."

"Or, you know, they do have mixed up genetics." Scrivener said after a moment, and when Luna gave him an amused look, the stallion said awkwardly: "Please don't get us thrown out, okay? Not yet at least. And I would really, really love to go through a layer without starting a fight with the resident Celestia and Luna."

"Resident Celestia. That would be the scariest game ever." Discombobulation remarked, sipping slowly at his cup of tea before he added dryly: "And no matter how badly you screwed it up, it would still be better than the movies. I've always been a fan of the classics, though, puzzles and using your brain as much as shooting zombies in the face."

Twilight looked up moodily, and Discombobulation touched his own chest, giving her a pointed look. "Now don't be oversensitive, Twilight Sparkle. I would never shoot you in the face. Besides, you'd be a side-character, someone you probably have to save from getting her head torn off, like Rebecca. But you'd get your own time to shine, sort of, in the spinoffs."

"Thanks. I think." Twilight said dryly, and then she shook her head slowly before gazing quietly towards the back of the kitchen, murmuring: "The Cakes... I remember them. And if their kids are still foals, this timeline must be..."

She looked down, trying to think of how to explain it, but then she only smiled a little as she looked quietly down the table at Scrivener. Their eyes met, and in that moment, they traded thoughts and images and simple feelings back and forth, all these things that couldn't be expressed easily as words, and the stallion smiled: not just at understanding what Twilight meant, but at how she had stretched out and used the link they all shared.

He glanced towards Luna, and she smiled warmly as he felt his approving, positive feelings as well as understood Twilight's thoughts. Celestia gazed across the three almost enviously for a moment as Spike only awkwardly rubbed at his head, but then the ivory mare shook her head and said softly: "What Twilight is getting at is that if events have reflected and refracted throughout the layers, assuming there was nothing to interfere with them... she thinks that we can guess at what might have happened on this layer already, and how relationships have been affected and grown. For example, Chrysalis: I wouldn't be surprised to learn that on this layer, her first appearance was when she staged her attack at the wedding of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor."

"That's correct." confirmed a voice from the doorway, and the six now gathered at the table all looked up to watch as Princess Celestia calmly strode into the room. She held herself proudly, looking over them with sharp interest in her amethyst eyes, and she was adorned with a flowing golden cape that covered her body almost completely, held closed at the front by a large brooch.

She strode inside, followed by a sapphire winged unicorn... who didn't have a mane of flowing stars. She was smaller, too, younger-looking, with only a light blue mane and tail of natural hair. She shifted uneasily, almost hiding behind her older sibling as she looked out at them quietly, adorned with only her black tiara and peytral as Princess Celestia regarded them silently.

Luna Brynhild and Celestia Freya both stood, followed after a moment by all the others at the table except for Bob, who only poured himself another cup of tea before raising his cup and saying kindly: "Don't worry, I won't get up. That would ruin your opinion that all Draconequus are ungrateful and rude, and that would most certainly be far less polite than what I'm doing right now."

"Discord has been very helpful, as a matter of fact... I've begun to rethink my opinions on the Draconequus." Princess Celestia replied quietly, and then she paused before silently studying Freya, asking quietly: "May I ask your names?"

The golden-armored winged unicorn turned her eyes to the sapphire, starry-mane mare, who only grinned wryly before nodding firmly once and stepping forwards. "As I am sure thou hast been told... we are thee. But to keep it simpler, let me be Brynhild to thee, as my big sister shall be Freya. This is Scrivener Blooms, my husband, and that is Twilight Sparkle, whom thou may refer to as Morgan if thou so desires, and she is my wife." Brynhild's eyes became challenging, but Princess Celestia didn't react: whether it was because she thought Luna was joking or didn't think it was the right time to challenge her, the warrior mare didn't know. "And this is Sir Spike, of the Starlit Knights, who I fear lacks a second name, as does Discombobulation."

"Discord told us that you were his apprentice, 'back home.' I still don't know what the Draconequus means by 'home' to this day, but... he and I aren't as close as we once were, and he always was fond of riddles." Princess Celestia studied the Draconequus, who only shrugged and gestured to her with his teacup, and the Princess of the Sun gave a small smile after a moment. "Yes. He wasn't lying, I can see that clearly enough now."

She stopped, then drew her eyes over the other, studying them, their armor, their weapons. She saw in front of her six warriors, taking in each of them in turn until her eyes finally settled on Twilight Sparkle, and the ivory mare asked quietly: "Please be honest with me. Are you like Sombra?"

"We don't even know anything about Sombra... he wasn't in our world. At least, we don't think he was, but... I guess the Strange Ones could have him locked away..." Twilight looked at Freya apprehensively, but when the golden-armored mare cleared her throat pointedly, the Lich blushed and nodded hurriedly before looking ahead, taking a slow breath, and saying quietly: "I'm a Lich. It means-"

"I know what it means." Princess Celestia's voice was a little sharp, and Twilight flinched back... but after a moment, the Princess of the Sun sighed a little when behind her, Princess Luna silently tugged at her, and she closed her eyes. "It's okay, little sister, I didn't mean to raise my voice. And... I apologize, Twilight, I have simply had... unfortunate experiences with..."

She stopped, then shook her head slowly before gesturing calmly at the table: "May my sister and I join you? I'd like to get to know you before addressing any sensitive topics or issues."

"Of course." Luna Brynhild smiled and nodded, then called cheerfully: "Come out now, Princess Luna, I understand that I am scary but fear not! I am thee, and thou art me, and we shall be the best of friends, thou shall see."

Princess Celestia visibly stiffened, her gaze sharpening as behind her, Princess Luna shifted worriedly back and forth, and there was an awkward silence for a moment before the Princess of the Night silently leaned out from behind her older sibling. And as their eyes met, Brynhild frowned a little as she saw something wasn't... something was...

Princess Luna shifted a little, stepped forwards, and Princess Celestia was quick to reach up and wrap a foreleg around her, pulling her comfortingly close and leaning down to whisper a few encouraging words to her. After a moment, the Princess of the Night nodded a few times silently, and then Celestia looked up and said quietly: "I'm sure we'll... all get to know each other very well in time."

There was silence for a few moments as the table shifted, and Luna stepped carefully to the side. Scrivener, Freya, Twilight and Discombobulation all watched, no one knowing what to say, as the Princesses sat down on the other side of the table, and Brynhild carefully sat down beside the faintly-trembling, scared and somehow... child-like... Princess of the Night.

They stared at each other, and then Princess Celestia reached up and touched her sibling's shoulder gently, shaking her once to get her attention. Princess Luna blushed and looked up, and then she dropped her head forwards and closed her eyes, mane spilling forwards over her features as Princess Celestia looked up and smiled faintly. "My little sister is very special. She is very, very strong. But the Elements of Harmony... no, it's not their fault. It's no one's fault, alright? It's no one's fault."

Princess Celestia squeezed Princess Luna closer as she began to shake her head violently, trembling, and Brynhild looked disbelievingly, slowly upwards, as the Princess of the Sun closed her eyes and said softly: "She has been very, very strong. Working very hard to restore her strength... it's just taking... longer than expected, but one day, everypony will see. My little sister will be back to her old self. Strong and happy, and... she may even regain her ability to speak."

"She... is mute?" Luna Brynhild asked disbelievingly, and Princess Celestia shot her a furious look as she hugged her younger sibling closer, making the armored mare wince back slightly and say hurriedly: "I mean no disrespect just... 'tis... 'tis surprising! She... she cannot speak..."

"She cannot." Princess Celestia's tone was a little rough still, but her eyes had already softened as she looked silently down at the mare beside her, Princess Luna resting with her eyes closed and her head against the ivory mare. "She cannot speak... and she cannot even focus her magic very well yet... but she will, one day... one day she'll be back to her old self, she will."

Slowly, Princess Celestia brushed back the mane of the Princess of the Night, and Brynhild's eyes sharpened as she saw some kind of ring was locked around the very base of her horn, hidden by her mane. Her eyes flicked worriedly up, but Freya remained impassive, so the mare decided not to speak... and when Princess Celestia spoke again, there was such honest pain in her voice that it made it almost impossible to imagine this mare could even think of harming a hair on her sister's head: "We used to live in such a peaceful world... but since my sister's unfortunate return, it seems like Equestria is falling apart. Discord returned, and was briefly sealed again by the Elements... which I only resorted to using because there was no other recourse. Then Chrysalis attacked, which you somehow seemed to know about, and she tried to hurt my sister, in front of me... but I stopped her. Not without cost, but seeing her go after my little sister... I couldn't let that happen, no matter what.

"And then the evil King Sombra returned... and even though he was stopped and the Crystal Kingdom saved, we've had to stay on guard to drive back his attempts to darken Equestria. Old, forbidden artifacts have risen back into sight after a thousand years of being buried away, and now I've been hearing rumors that once more, the Crystal Kingdom is in danger... that ponies are vanishing. I already sent the Elements of Harmony to investigate, but..."

Silently, Celestia looked down at her little sister, reaching up and touching her cheek quietly. "After what happened with my little sister... I feel uneasy every time I call on them. They're good ponies. Wonderful ponies. But the Elements of Harmony themselves did... this... to my poor little sister. I don't want to inflict this kind of pain even on my worst enemies. I felt terrible using their power again on Discord, when... when now I truly understand what they can take away."

She quieted, then looked over her shoulder with surprise as something tugged at her cape, and the Princess of the Sun smiled faintly at the sight of Pound Cake, the tiny Pegasus foal gazing up at her happily. She reached down and gently picked him up as Mrs. Cake hurried out of the back, then blushed furiously as she approached, bowing rapidly at the same time. "Oh, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! I'm so sorry we weren't here and... oh, there you are, Pound Cake, you naughty colt! I'm sorry, I hope he wasn't any trouble, but my husband and I forget just how fast they are sometimes..."

"No trouble at all." Princess Celestia said quietly, passing the foal back to Mrs. Cake, who smiled awkwardly after a moment before the Princess of the Sun turned her eyes over the table, adding quietly: "Please, if you could, bring out a fresh pot of tea, and some fudge for my sister. It's her favorite. I would truly appreciate it, Mrs. Cake."

Princess Luna shifted a little, blushing silently before glancing awkwardly at Luna Brynhild, and the sapphire mare stared back as Scrivener looked at the Princess of the Night as well. Meanwhile, Twilight was looking uneasily at Celestia, the Lich's hood pushed back enough to reveal her features as she asked nervously while Mrs. Cake hurried away: "I... I'm sorry, but I can't help but ask... in this world, Twilight is... I mean, does she still... are _you _still..."

"Twilight is still my apprentice. My favored apprentice. But... there is a distance, yes, that was created between us." Princess Celestia smiled faintly after a moment, glancing over at the Lich. "But some days I think she's so busy with the friends she has now that I don't believe she entirely notices it herself. I suppose that is for the best, though."

The Lich shifted uncomfortably, and then there was simply silence until Mrs. Cake strode in and set down a new pot of tea, and a tray of freshly baked fudge. The earth pony smiled at Princess Luna as she picked up a plate and quickly served her, but she didn't interrupt the silence as she went about her work, until she finally excused herself with: "Just call or ring the bell at the counter if you need anything, anything at all."

She hurried off, and Princess Luna shifted uncomfortably, then quietly reached forwards and fumblingly picked up a piece of fudge before beginning to eat in silence as her eyes flicked back and forth. She looked embarrassed, but shortly Princess Celestia drew the table's attention as she poured herself a cup of tea and said calmly: "Discord mentioned that you have business here. That you're chasing something... he said it was something I wouldn't understand."

"I don't know about that." Freya said softly, and the twinned mares studied one-another for a moment before Freya asked quietly: "Can you tell us about this 'Crystal Kingdom' you mentioned, and about the disappearances?"

"Of course." Princess Celestia nodded, replying softly: "A thousand years ago, my sister and I battled a terrible evil, King Sombra. He was a unicorn who had enslaved the Crystal Kingdom, and the crystal ponies that lived within it: we turned him to shadow, and sealed him away under the ice of the north. The crystal kingdom itself was cursed, however, and shrouded with magic... for a thousand years, it sat hidden from reality, until it reappeared only recently. Princess Cadence and Shining Armor have been watching over it for me... they're working with the Elements to find the source of the disappearances, if there's a flaw in the protective barrier that surrounds the kingdom. It's made of positive energy... the kind that repels dark forces."

Brynhild, Scrivener, and Twilight all shifted a little, wondering how that would affect them before Freya asked quietly: "I take it the Crystal Kingdom is important to Equestria?"

"Very." Princess Celestia smiled a little, nodding slowly and saying softly: "When the Crystal Kingdom prospers, Equestria prospers. It's a magnifying point. Losing it to outside forces would be... unfortunate. And I'm afraid that's also why I feel hesitant to tell you the location of the Crystal Kingdom, even with what you say your intent is."

"I also notice..." Celestia's eyes roved to Brynhild, as Princess Luna shifted uneasily. "You not only seem to be in whole control of your powers... Nightmare Moon has done something to you. There's a sense of lingering dark forces around you, Brynhild... I would almost call it malevolence. You, and that stallion... and in a sense you as well, Twilight Sparkle, but your tampering with necromancy explains that."

"Actually, it was me who made her into a Lich." Freya said courteously, but her eyes were sharp, meeting her counterpart's fearlessly as the Princess of the Sun looked at her with surprise. "But that perhaps isn't a story for first meetings, while we continue to try and... get a proper sense of one another, and where we stand in regards to our goals."

Princess Celestia digested this, and the words beneath what the ivory mare had just said, before Brynhild added quietly: "And aye. I am darker than perhaps any Luna we have met so far, in our travels across the layers... but so what of it? I would prefer to get my fleas from beasts that know honor instead of cowards and hypocrites."

The Princess of the Sun looked less-than-pleased with this, but when Princess Luna shifted and shook her head a few times as she tugged quietly at her cape, the Princess of the Sun sighed tiredly before nodding slowly, asking after a moment: "Then will you accept my invitation back to Canterlot? Agreeing to come with me alone would show a depth of trust, and within the castle walls, I would feel more comfortable discussing more sensitive matters with you."

Brynhild looked towards Freya, but Freya only looked calmly back, and after a moment the starry-maned mare grunted and nodded thoughtfully, saying after a moment: "Aye, I believe we shall do that, Princess Celestia. But I believe that we can at least start that process here, can we not? Scrivener Blooms, Twilight Sparkle... perhaps thou can both tell the Princesses a little of our world, thou art both the storytellers. Why, Scrivener himself is a writer, although I fear that if thou knows anything of their breed, 'twill only lessen thy opinion of him."

Scrivener sighed tiredly, but Princess Luna gave a small, silent giggle as Princess Celestia smiled faintly... but it was clearly much more at her little sister's reaction than anything else, before the golden-caped winged unicorn nodded slowly. She looked at Scrivener Blooms, studying him, and the stallion smiled wryly before he shrugged and said mildly: "Well... Spike, Bob, if neither of you want to take this on..."

Spike hurriedly shook his head, smiling lamely, and Discombobulation held up his metal hand before tilting it back and forth, then saying finally: "Flashbacks aren't really my thing, Luna. At least, not unless they're drug or alcohol induced. But you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?"

Scrivener sighed tiredly, then he returned his eyes to the Princess of the Sun: at least with how often he'd done this, he'd started to get good at summarizing everything. "First of all, we come from a place we've taken to calling Looking Glass World..."

It didn't take Scrivener long to summarize things, and while Princess Luna looked almost foal-like as she clung to her older sibling, at the same time she studied Scrivener with shining eyes, clearly enjoying the way he told a story. It made Luna Brynhild smile faintly as she studied this fragile version of herself, thinking of how even with how different they were, she understood that all too well: there were few things she enjoyed herself more than listening to Scrivener tell a story.

When the charcoal stallion finished, Princess Celestia took only a moment to process things before she asked quietly: "And these Clockwork Ponies are truly that dangerous? Designed for war, you said, solely to hurt other ponies..."

"Well... the one we're chasing is a special kind of Clockwork Pony, and... he's made for war, yeah. His entire design is around strategy and combat." Scrivener said quietly, shifting uneasily: he didn't really want to get into the fact that he was Clockwork Pony himself right now. "The other ones we've seen... one is nearly indestructible, and not to brag or anything, but Luna and I can pack a hell of a punch when we want to. But we couldn't do a thing to stop this thing... no matter what we did to it, we couldn't slow it down.

"One we haven't had any experiences with yet, but I have no doubt she's very capable of hurting someone, and I'm not sure I want to find out how. The last seems to be a living hive..." Scrivener grimaced a little, shivering despite himself. "Poisonous, on top of that. And they have a death entity, too. Can't forget about Kismet."

Luna grunted moodily, not knowing how she felt on the subject of the Great Reaper as Princess Celestia frowned worriedly at this, then shook her head slowly and looked away hesitantly. And just by looking at her, Freya knew where her mind had instantly gone: if these really were the things preying on ponies in the Crystal Empire, and she had sent the Elements of Harmony there to investigate... "It's been more than a thousand years since any kind of reaper walked Equestria... stories about demons and ghosts, they're now nothing more in my world but fairy tales to scare little foals. But you all stand here today... telling me that there's something worse out there than demons, or monsters. That there's a force out there that wants to kill you, but will destroy anything that gets in its way..."

Princess Celestia gave the smallest shift, but Freya's eyes immediately narrowed before she said quietly: "If you've learned anything from your experiences, Princess Celestia... you won't make the same mistakes I did. Because you cannot bargain with these monsters. No matter how smart you are, no matter what deals you make... rabid dogs bite anything that's close, and don't care about logic."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Princess Celestia looked up and said quietly: "So you think I have no option but to trust you to go to the Crystal Kingdom, to make sure that Elements of Harmony are alright, and stop their investigation before they become victims themselves?"

"Yes. Because if something has happened to them, they're already dead. And if you succeed in making contact with Thesis to trade our lives for theirs, the only thing you'll receive in return are bones, and you'll be giving up your only chance to stop these monsters. Because of them all, their leader is the only one close to sane... and once he gets what he wants, I have no doubt he'll let the other three off their leashes. And if they end up being freed in your world, Equestria will be destroyed, all because of the chain of events you started." Freya said coldly, and Princess Celestia trembled, breathing a little hard before the golden-armored mare closed her eyes quietly. "Don't make my mistake."

There was silence for a few long moments, as the group simply sat together, before Princess Celestia leaned down and whispered something quietly to her sister. The younger, child-like mare nodded quietly, and the two stepped up to their hooves before Princess Celestia said quietly: "The journey to the Crystal Empire is a long one. Let's head to Canterlot: you can prepare there, and I'll ensure the train is ready to leave by tonight. We'll leave as soon as soon as possible, with no stops."

"We?" Brynhild cocked her head in surprise, and when Princess Celestia only silently reached up and touched her younger sibling's shoulder, the starry-maned mare couldn't help but smile wryly. "Very well then. The more, the merrier."

The Princesses both nodded, and the six visitors from another layer nodded back as they stood, ready to begin their adventure to the Crystal Kingdom... and to stop Thesis before it was too late.


	36. To The Crystal Kingdom

Chapter Thirty Three: To The Crystal Kingdom

~BlackRoseRaven

The train roared along the tracks, giving the ponies from Looking Glass World uneasy memories of how their journey in the last layer to Appleloosa had gone. Whatever was happening up north sounded like it was similar... but at least this time, they were better prepared for whatever the hell was waiting for them in this so-called Crystal Kingdom. Or at least, they hoped they were.

Scrivener Blooms shook his head slowly, then he smiled faintly as he looked over at Luna Brynhild, who was resting on the small bed of the cabin beside him, her head lowered and eyes closed, but nowhere near asleep. The curtains were drawn, and it was deep night outside, and the only light came from Twilight's dimly-glowing horn as she sat back in the tiny chair on the other side of the cramped room, several books piled up on the flimsy fold-out table beside her. It buckled with every bump in the tracks, and Scrivener kept expecting it to give out under the heavy tomes at any moment.

Twilight looked up and met his eyes, and Luna invited quietly: "Come, we have many hours of travel yet. Put down the musty books for now, curl up with us. I am cold and lonely."

"Maybe that's because you're both still in armor... although I am glad that you at least stored your weapons back in the luggage car, Luna." Twilight hesitated, then she reached up and touched her own gemstone vest, which was hidden beneath the folds of her cloak. "Then again..."

"Aye. The further north we go, the more I expect something to happen." Luna murmured, looking slowly up, and Twilight sighed softly before the sapphire mare smiled a little. "'Tis funny, though. I believe Celestia... Freya, rather... retired to her own room. Spike is staying with Discombobulation, and the Princesses each have their own cabins, too... and of course, the guards are all crammed together in their own car. I do not know why Princess Celestia insisted on bringing soldiers... well, apart from the fact she clearly does not trust us."

"Funny, though. Celestia outside of Canterlot and her royal duties, even bringing Princess Luna along, even though she's..." Twilight halted, but Luna Brynhild only grunted in agreement, nodding slowly and crossing her forelegs moodily. "What do you think it means?"

"Well, 'tis very clear from the conversations we have had and what we have seen that Celestia would not do anything to put... Quiet Luna in danger." Luna Brynhild halted, then added in a softer voice: "And thou saw her."

Twilight closed her eyes and nodded slowly: back at Canterlot, she, Freya, Luna, Scrivener, and Princess Celestia had all shared in a long discussion, while Discord had led Spike and Discombobulation off and Princess Luna had returned to her chambers for 'much needed rest.' During the talk, in Celestia's throne room but with the guards placed outside the closed doors for privacy, Princess Celestia had removed her cape, and revealed that she was missing one wing, while the other that remained was badly mangled.

She had explained this curtly as the cost of stopping Chrysalis, and Twilight shivered a little. She knew what Celestia had done: she had studied all manner of necromancy to better understand her own state of being as a Lich, after all. Magic drew on reserves of energy... usually spiritual strength, and the mind naturally limited the magic output of a person based on their stamina, so they couldn't injure themselves seriously while using a spell. But if you were willing to pay a heavier price in flesh and blood, you could drastically increase your own reserve of magic power, if only for a short time... and apparently, Princess Celestia had been more than willing to pay that toll to defeat Chrysalis, after the Changeling Queen had beaten back Celestia and turned her eyes on vulnerable, scared Luna.

It had apparently taken Chrysalis many months to drag herself back to Equestria from wherever Celestia had blasted her, and without their Queen, the Changelings had dispersed in terror and confusion. Now, Equestria was on more even footing with the creatures: they knew what they were dealing with, had developed ways to detect their presence and magic, and they weren't considered nearly as dangerous a threat as this shadow-beast named Sombra.

Twilight shook her head slowly: they'd deal with things as they came, like they always did, after all. And then the Lich looked back down at the book, saying quietly: "I'm getting the feeling everything I've read about so far is... tainted, I guess, for the lack of a better word. It seems like a lot of supposition and second-hoof accounts taken from ponies who all know each other. But if this kingdom magnifies emotions or emotional energy or something..."

"Aye, can thou imagine the applications? We could keep all of Subterra fed with ease. Perhaps even larger demon settlements." Luna Brynhild smiled slightly, then she drew her eyes towards Twilight, asking curiously: "I am sorely interested in how the process is accomplished. I imagine Freya is, too, but she is far too tactful to ask and probably only waiting for me to make an idiot of myself doing so, in order to scold me later."

Twilight smiled a little despite herself, and then she said finally: "I don't know. I just see a lot of things about how it's... a blessed place, a sacred Kingdom, etcetera etcetera. Look, how about I ask Princess Celestia, okay? Or maybe we can wait and speak to... she said Princess Cadence is watching over the Crystal Kingdom, right? I'm sure they'll be happy to help. It's not like you want to take it over, you just want to understand why it works."

"Yes, to feed my dark and terrible forces of the night. Every Princess Celestia we've met thus far has been less than receptive to learning I am the Mistress of countless demons and monsters and icky things like Scrivener. Terrible, terrible monster that he is." Luna nudged the stallion a few times lightly, and Scrivener grunted and pushed back at her before the two slapped at each other childishly a few times, and Twilight sighed softly.

Then they hit a particularly-large bump, and the small table finally snapped under the weight of the books, sending them spilling to the ground before violet mare grumbled under her breath as she snapped her current tome closed. But after a moment, she stood and picked the fallen texts up with telekinesis, tossing them and the book in her front hoof into the chair before striding across the room and crawling up into bed.

She rolled onto her back, their armor clanking quietly as she settled into place beside Scrivener Blooms, and there was quiet for a few moments as they laid side-by-side-by-side before the violet mare said finally: "I hate this. I hate that this feels natural to me now. Not so much our... weirdness... I'm used to that by now, I mean the fact we're laying here in armor, on a train ride to a place we don't know, picking a fight with... Clockwork Ponies. I hate that of all the things in the universe, _that _is beginning to feel like my natural state of being."

"We could take off our armor, then..." Luna grinned widely, tickling a hoof up Twilight's front, but the Lich only huffed and slapped it lightly away, making the sapphire mare grumble. "Oh, thou art no fun. And well, Twilight... thou art free to blame us for that if thou likes. Since for Scrivener and I, running into danger has long become second nature, and thou does feel what we feel."

"Yeah. Luna and I are both pretty sure that any stupid things you do, we're the ones who cause that." Scrivener agreed after a moment, and the Lich sighed tiredly but nodded moodily in agreement herself all the same, and there was quiet for a few moments before the charcoal stallion added quietly, as he looked up at the ceiling: "But you know. I guess that's not necessarily a bad thing, either. We've all... helped each other grow and change, haven't we?"

Twilight smiled a little, then she reached her forelegs up, and Scrivener and Luna smiled as either limb wrapped around their shoulders. They slipped their own around the violet mare's, and reached their free hooves out without looking, silently interlocking them and letting them rest against Twilight's stomach as she closed her eyes and murmured: "We have. And I wouldn't ever want to change that, I think... I'm glad we can do everything that we do for each other. I'm glad we're there for each other, in every possible way. And I'm honored to be... who I am to you. I just... is the price we pay for all the good... all this constant pain and fighting and heartache?"

"I dunno. I hope not." Scrivener stopped, then smiled a little and closed his eyes before he murmured: "But you know what? Even if it is... it's a cheap price. Family, friends, belonging somewhere, and being able to stand up and help others. It makes it all worthwhile."

"Aye, it does. Being able to bend darkness to protect those that den in the light..." Luna smiled as well, nodding slowly as she murmured: "'Tis wonderful. Playing our necessary roles fulfills me, even if all the same... I cannot help but wish..."

"Things would just calm the hell down for once now and then, yeah." Scrivener finished, and Twilight and Luna both looked at him with amusement, and the stallion simply shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a poet and all that."

"Yes. Yes, thou certainly art. Great idiot." Luna said amusedly, squeezing his hoof gently before she leaned down and kissed Twilight's cheek firmly, and the violet mare smiled warmly and closed her eyes before the sapphire mare paused and looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "I do wonder, though. Did thou notice how even with all my baiting, Princess Celestia refused to ever rise to the occasion? Why, I could swear that Freya was nearly ready to strike me down herself with all the nerves I was attempting to press at once, and all the secrets I kept teasing at spilling."

Scrivener grunted, and Twilight only gave the sapphire mare a mild look, Luna huffing loudly in response to them both before she grumbled and looked meditatively towards the ceiling. "I suppose I shall just have to work on becoming more frustrating in the future than I already am. 'Twill be a great task of course, aye. After all, I am extremely adorable, am I not? 'Tis why I can get away with anything."

The charcoal stallion only sighed, knowing better than to answer, and Twilight pointedly half-turned away from the mare to bury her face against Scrivener's neck, making Luna glower at them. As they both continued to ignore her, Luna grumbled moodily, then suddenly half-rolled into the two in a wild attack, both ponies wincing and flailing back at her uselessly before all three ponies fell off the bed with a loud crash and landed in a tangled heap.

After only a few seconds of them laying in a half-stunned pile, there was a polite knock at the door before Celestia Freya pushed it open, and said calmly: "Not to interrupt, but Princess Celestia says that Princess Luna wants to... speak to you."

The ivory mare softened as she glanced down the hall, and the three ponies on the ground gave varying moody noises before Luna managed to crawl up to her hooves, Scrivener and Twilight pulling themselves up after a few moments as well. The sapphire mare gazed up at her older sister, nodding meditatively before she opened her mouth to ask how Princess Celestia could know anything Princess Luna wanted or was saying... before slowly closing her jaw as she saw the smile that spread over Freya's face, and she only grinned wryly and shook her head slowly.

"Showoff." Luna finally pronounced, and then she absently kicked her rear hoof backwards into Scrivener's skull several times, making him wince a little before he looked grouchily up as she said mildly: "Come, come, let us go. But a curiosity does rise to my mind: if a voiceless mare screams in delight, does she make any noise?"

The stallion sighed tiredly, before Twilight answered dryly: "Maybe, Luna, but the mare who makes her scream gets to sleep on the couch for the next ten weeks."

"Thou art so damnably possessive." Luna said disconsolately, and then she sighed and slumped before giving Celestia Freya a moody look when she reached up to cover her mouth with a slight smile. "Oh shut up, Celestia. At least I do not have to buy escorts to have my delights."

"I'm not Sleipnir, Luna." the golden-armored mare replied easily, and then she paused and glanced over the three, adding quietly: "So you kept your gear on, too. Ease or instinct?"

"Neither, my instincts tell me 'twould be fine to take it off, but... that growing malevolence in the air... the others must feel it, even the ponies of this layer must feel it." Luna muttered, shaking her head slowly before she sighed quietly and strode out into the hallway, turning and calmly making her way toward the door that separated the cars.

She pushed it open, then grimaced at the icy wind that immediately bit at her, her starry locks sizzling and twisting backwards as a breath of snow washed against her. They were already well into the north, it looked like... either that, or they were passing through an area suffering an early winter. She didn't know which she hoped for more: all she knew was that it seemed like even if the Pegasi of this world were responsible for the weather, from the snowy tundra she glimpsed as she leaned out between the train cars, she thought they had likely lost control of nature in this area.

The mare grimaced to herself, shivering once before she flicked her horn to open the way into the passenger car ahead. It was full of large, comfy seats and tables, the similarity to the train car they had been in over much of the trip of Appleloosa startling. But then again, the worlds were all supposed to reflect each other... she guessed that even included some of the details.

Princess Celestia was sitting in one of the seats ahead, while Princess Luna was bouncing up and down between the seats, again reminding Luna almost of a foal, and she softened a little despite herself. With how Princess Luna – or Quiet Luna, as she preferred to think of her – couldn't speak, it made it hard to judge how old her mental age really was... but every time Luna glimpsed her, she couldn't help but think that more than her magic had been damaged, more than her voice had been lost. The Elements hadn't just harmed her, but forced her mind to... regress.

Or maybe the Elements had nothing to do with it. Maybe this was just Princess Luna's way of trying to protect herself from being hurt any further, and from coping with the fact she was clearly so heavily reliant on a big sister who maybe protected her a little too much. But Brynhild thought she was projecting her own emotions and thoughts onto the mare... _except why not? We are supposed to be the same, are we not? Except... I am Brynhild, as much... perhaps more... than I am Luna._

The Princess of the Night skidded around in a circle, then stiffened and straightened when she saw she was now being watched by four ponies. But after a moment of studying them, she suddenly hurried forwards... except Princess Celestia was quick to lean over and put out a foreleg, stopping her and quietly tugging her younger sister a little to the side as she leaned down to whisper in her ear, and Brynhild grinned despite herself: there was much that was different, oh yes, but that surly expression on Quiet Luna's face, on the other hoof...

"Nay, fear not, Princess Celestia. Let Princess Luna come and see us, I am never one to mind a little play before or after business myself." Luna Brynhild said kindly, but when Princess Celestia only gave her a scowl, the armored sapphire mare huffed and straightened, saying mildly: "Oh, very well then, be that way. Sour Celestia... I think that is what I shall call thee, yes. Thou art now Sour Celestia, as she is Quiet Luna."

"Quiet Luna." Princess Celestia repeated moodily, but when Princess Luna only cocked her head curiously and smiled hesitantly, the rainbow maned mare sighed quietly and nodded slowly. "Let's just... move forwards, Brynhild, I think that would be for the best. My little sister... she said she want to show you something."

Princess Celestia's tone all but challenged Luna to dare to say something about Little Luna having 'said' anything, but the starry-maned mare only held up a front hoof in a calming gesture, and Princess Celestia hesitated, then sighed and finally sat back, letting go of Quiet Luna. The Princess of the Night looked inquisitively at her older sibling for a moment, but when the golden-caped mare only nodded, the strangely young-seeming winged unicorn bounced happily on her hooves and nodded vehemently several times in return before hurrying down the aisle to Brynhild.

She skidded to a halt in front of her and stopped dead in her tracks for a moment, fidgeting and shifting shyly from hoof-to-hoof before reaching childishly upwards and pawing at her shoulder gently. Luna Brynhild gazed at her counterpart in silence, ignoring Princess Celestia's frown completely before the armored mare finally asked gently: "And what is it, Princess Luna? What would thou show me?"

Princess Luna shifted embarrassedly, and then she looked up and smiled hesitantly after a moment before gesturing a few times with her head, and Luna Brynhild nodded calmly before following after the twinned mare. She studied Quiet Luna as they walked to the front of the car and faced several windows that still had their curtains open.

The two looked out into the emptiness of the night together: all Luna Brynhild could see was plains of snow and a few dead trees here and there, over uneven, barren-seeming earth. The train rocked a little now and then as it rumbled over the raised trestles they were following, but after a moment of staring into darkness, Quiet Luna silently pointed up at the night sky above.

Brynhild smiled after a moment at this, raising her own eyes to look at the velvety ceiling of darkness and the rhinestone stars that dotted it, murmuring softly: "Aye. I see it, Quiet Luna... art thou telling me to read the message hidden inside them? Or did thou simply want to share this sight with me, my friend?"

Quiet Luna looked surprised at this, and then she smiled hesitantly before turning her eyes back upwards, looking silently into the darkness above before briskly shaking her head and then gritting her teeth, visibly concentrating. Brynhild frowned curiously as she looked at the mare, her eyes flicking up to note how... ghostly and weak the glow around her horn was, even as Quiet Luna visibly poured all her strength into her magic.

Luna Brynhild looked out the windows and into the darkness, and she smiled faintly as high above, stars began to light up quietly one after the other, twinkling brightly in a slow, simple pattern before they gradually began to rearrange themselves, and after a moment, Luna Brynhild chuckled as she recognized the awkward circles that were forming, murmuring: "So thou did see that... and even weakened as thou art, thou can still move the lights in the sky. That is reassuring... but I suppose like me, all thou really has to do is ask, and the merciful stars are glad to move themselves, are they not?"

Quiet Luna smiled, and then Luna Brynhild hesitated before she turned her own eyes upwards, concentrating as she murmured: "The stars in my world do not listen so easily. Let us see..."

In the night sky, multiple stars began to glow brighter, then Brynhild grinned as she tilted her horn slightly and their colors slowly started to change, becoming a sharp blue instead of ivory white as they rearranged themselves into a new, larger shape, distinctly forming into the image of a running pony in the sky as she murmured: "My sister used to become so angry with me when I would play with the night sky whilst bored... she said 'twas like telling the entire world of my presence, challenging all the evils we used to fight in their own territory... but she always forgot, the night was my territory, too."

Quiet Luna smiled brightly over at Luna Brynhild, and then the armored mare finally stepped back and smiled slightly as she looked up at the constellation she had formed: with its differently-hued stars of blue, it clearly stood out against the dark night sky. She shook her head after a moment with a chuckle, then looked over her shoulder at Freya, who was smiling softly even as Princess Celestia looked a little less-than-pleased. "'Tis funny, the way the world turns, is it not?"

Then Quiet Luna reached up and pawed gently at Luna Brynhild's shoulder, and the starry-maned mare looked down at her softly before Quiet Luna reached up with both front hooves and gestured firmly several times at her horn, before motioning at Brynhild's. The warrior mare frowned curiously, but Princess Celestia almost leapt out of her seat, hurrying over to her younger sibling's side and leaning down to murmur hurriedly: "Now what did I tell you about that little sister? Come on. Come on, let's go sit down..."

Quiet Luna shifted uncomfortably, shrugging and trying to pull away from her older sister for a moment, but then she relented, even as Brynhild frowned suspiciously and Freya looked up with her own distinct unease. Twilight and Scrivener traded apprehensive looks, but after Princess Celestia got Quiet Luna to sit back down in her bench seat at the table, this world's Princess of the Sun sighed tiredly as her younger sibling gave her a trembling look. "Alright, alright, I... I can't stand when you're upset, little sister. My... my younger sibling wants to know if you have a ring like she does."

"And what precisely does this ring do? All that I am adorned with is this." Luna reached up and calmly touched the black pearl that rested in the hollow of the ivy collar around her neck, the sapphire mare adding quietly: "And this is only my cherished Promise to my partners."

Princess Celestia was quiet, and then she sighed as Quiet Luna gestured violently at her horn with one hoof several times before the golden-caped mare nodded slowly. "Alright, I said I would explain it, didn't I?" She halted, then turned and said quietly: "My sister's ring is a... do you have inhibitor rings in your world, for foals?"

"For unicorn foals who can't control their magic, yes." Freya seemed to loosen up slightly, although Brynhild still looked moody and uneasy, something pricking at her instincts: she didn't think Princess Celestia was precisely lying to them, or even doing anything to hurt her sister. Yes, she was overprotective... but all things considered, that was more than understandable. "But she can still focus her magic..."

"If she concentrates, yes. Her magic power is still greatly reduced, but it also works better for her like this... when she tries to concentrate her magic without using the ring, sometimes we have... accidents. My baby sister was just curious if you... if you had to wear a ring too." Princess Celestia stopped, then looked across at her sibling, who was silently staring down at the books in front of her... and Brynhild realized after a moment they weren't magazines, but a foal's coloring books, with a set of crayons sitting on the table beside this. "But it's a good sign, sister, it is. It means that you'll be strong again one day, just like Luna Brynhild is now, okay?"

Quiet Luna nodded silently, and then Brynhild hesitated before she smiled faintly and slipped forwards, quietly slipping into the seat beside the mare as Scrivener gazed at her softly. And as her horn glowed to pick up the box of crayons and the coloring book and slide them both in front of her, Scrivener remembered all the reasons he loved her so deeply, so dearly, as the mare said softly: "I am an artist too, I will have thee know. There are few things more splendid in the world..."

Quiet Luna blushed a little as Luna opened the book and smiled, turning through the pages as she looked down at them curiously. For the most part, Quiet Luna had colored inside the lines, but here and there, she had gone outside them, adding swirls there, scrawling designs there. The sapphire mare smiled despite herself at this, then she shook her head slowly before picking up a crayon as she turned to a blank set of pages, murmuring: "I have always been much better at linework than at coloring, if thou must know the truth. But let us see what we can do, shall we?"

Luna Brynhild started to color in an image of an earth pony, glancing up with a small smile at Scrivener, Twilight and Freya, and she blushed a little at the tender look she was getting from the two former ponies, while her older sister was shaking her head slowly but looking... proud, she thought. And beside her, Quiet Luna looked happy, honestly happy, as she quickly picked up a crayon before beginning to color one of the ponies on the page opposite in happily.

Across from them, Princess Celestia looked at the two silently, reaching up to touch her own lips quietly as she swallowed thickly: she looked happy and almost self-loathing all at once, her amethyst eyes glimmering with both warmth and unshed tears as she looked across at them. So many conflicting emotions, in the Princess of the Sun, who had always loved and adored and watched out for her regressed baby sister... but never once simply sat down to play with her toys, or color beside her, always pushed her in the hopes that she would get better but never once tried to see things from her own little sister's eyes, experience the simple joys that were all Quiet Luna had left.

And so Princess Celestia watched as the Valkyrie Brynhild, twinned mare to her little sister, calmly colored in the book beside her. She watched, to learn how to be a better sibling; and she watched, to feel happiness through her heartache at the sight of Princess Luna's happy smile.

* * *

The train rumbled slowly to a halt at a platform half-covered by blowing snow: there were heavy gray clouds here and there in the dark, ugly skies, but from the enormous dunes of powder, it was clear that the wind itself was the source of most of the snowy sea. It whipped back and forth like a hurricane, screaming and biting at them as it kicked up blowing white, trying to drown them in the waves of rolling white.

The Princesses were the first out, Celestia's horn glowing brightly as she created a glowing shield of warmth that repelled the heavy winds and melted the snow in a wide area around herself. Princess Luna was huddled close, bundled up in a scarf, a heavy poncho, and a pair of fuzzy earmuffs as she looked back and forth with wonder at the sea of snow, before pointing excitedly several times at the glowing beacon in the distance.

Scrivener and Luna Brynhild were next to exit, the sapphire mare wheezing in relief at the cloud of warmth Celestia had created even as she felt the snow beneath her hooves slowly turning to slush. But any complaining she quickly swallowed back as she noticed where Princess Luna was pointing, and she frowned in surprise at the bright, glowing light in the distance... in fact, she thought she could even make out some kind of glimmering spire, and what looked like bright daylight instead of rotten gray skies...

"The Crystal Kingdom is just ahead. Let's move on quickly, my soldiers will catch up." Princess Celestia said calmly over her shoulder, as Freya and Twilight hopped out of the train, followed by Bob and Spike. "I'll keep up this aura of warmth while we move, but stay close. There's... there's a sensation in the air that I've never felt before."

"It's Clockwork World." Scrivener said quietly, before he could stop himself, and when Princess Celestia frowned over her shoulder at him, the stallion shook his head. "Sorry. We... we should move quickly. We don't want to get caught out in the open by their forces."

"Of course." Princess Celestia said quietly after a moment, and then she shook her head slowly before she began to lead the way forwards, keeping a close eye on her sister and ensuring that her younger sibling stayed beside her at all times.

They walked for a good twenty minutes, before Princess Celestia hesitated, then looked towards the strange, glowing beacon that was slowly drawing nearer and nearer through the icy wastes, as she said: "This is where Sombra first resurfaced... this is where the Elements of Harmony helped Shining Armor and Princess Cadence stop his plans to take back the Crystal Kingdom. I still remember when my sister and I first arrived here, the evils we saw. Ponies, being treated as slaves..."

"Yeah, I can't imagine that." Scrivener mumbled before he could stop himself, and then he cleared his throat at the frown that Princess Celestia shot him. "Sorry. I... uh... so you said... 'crystal ponies' before, right? What's a crystal pony?"

"A resident of the Crystal Kingdom, as you'll soon see. They are a prosperous and talented people, and have shared their wealth with Equestria since its founding." Princess Celestia said slowly, turning her eyes back ahead before she frowned slowly, murmuring: "Wait... I see something ahead... little sister, get behind me."

Quiet Luna shifted uneasily, but then allowed Princess Celestia to push her backwards as she stepped forwards, the ivory mare's frown darkening as both Brynhild and Scrivener hurried to the front, flanking the Princess of the Sun. Twilight and Freya automatically stepped up to either side of Quiet Luna, who shifted uneasily, looking worriedly back and forth as they veered slightly off-course to approach a stain of black amidst the white wastes.

"It looks like Sombra's power... but no, it's... different." Princess Celestia said quietly, as they halted by it, and Scrivener shivered a little before he stepped forwards and reached down to touch the frozen, zigzagging streak of black, Princess Celestia giving him a sharp look. "What are you-"

Steam hissed up from the frozen dark matter, cutting Princess Celestia off as her eyes widened in surprise before the goo bubbled violently, thawing quickly into sludgy mire as Scrivener cursed and drew his hoof quickly back, shaking it several times. "Goddammit. It's more of that concentrated corruption, like we saw in the other layer."

"Is it the same, or more concentrated? It reacted extremely quickly to your touch." Freya asked quietly, and Scrivener hesitated before wincing over his shoulder, and the ivory mare smiled faintly. "I'm sorry, Scrivener. I don't want to ask it of you..."

"Great. Great. Yeah, okay. I... I understand, it's important." Scrivener sighed tiredly, and then he shared a wince with Luna Brynhild as Twilight looked away uncomfortably, before the stallion stepped forwards and leaned down even as Princess Celestia stared in horror.

He took a short drink of the mire, then shivered once as he felt it race through his system. At the same time, Brynhild winced and Twilight closed her eyes tightly, before the stallion spat to the side and muttered: "Yeah, you're right, Celestia... I mean, Freya. It's more concentrated than the stuff we saw."

_Thesis is a fool. _Valthrudnir muttered inside Scrivener's mind, and the stallion couldn't help but look up slightly, listening in spite of everything telling him it was a bad idea to, as he felt the corruption in his own veins boiling and bubbling._ The Clay of Prometheus was carefully calibrated, transforming, terraforming, but not simply empowering... granting control. That deluded lummox is well on his way to creating an unstable serum that will only serve the purpose of destroying the excuse for finer-thinking processes you pathetic puppets possess and exacerbate only primal and destructive instinct. In other words, like any infective agent... it will cease to care about any function or calling apart from attempting to spread itself as far and wide as possible in the shortest amount of time._

The stallion shivered a little, and then he clenched his eyes shut as he saw a clear vision of the _Jötnar_ slowly shuffling his cards, looking down thoughtfully before the dragon said slowly, his amber eyes gleaming: _But perhaps for something that already has developed a symbiosis with it... can act in concert with the Clay... perhaps for them it could serve as a source of power. And between you and the Valkyrie, there are many things you can do with what you so foolishly refer to as 'corruption,' are there not?_

Scrivener shook his head quickly, and when he realized all eyes were looking at him, the stallion mumbled: "Sorry. Got lost in my own thoughts there for a moment, just... just... trying to figure out what's going on, you know?"

Princess Celestia nodded slowly, but even she clearly realized this wasn't the whole truth as Princess Luna quietly wandered over to stare at Scrivener Blooms. The stallion awkwardly tried to avoid Quiet Luna's intense, childlike gaze, before the sapphire mare turned her eyes to the dark stream and leaned down curiously, reaching a hoof out... before silently yelping when Scrivener made a face and hurriedly grabbed her, pulling her back as Princess Celestia snapped: "No, Luna, don't!"

Quiet Luna trembled a bit, then spun around and hurried over to Luna Brynhild, half-hiding behind her as Princess Celestia sighed and Scrivener Blooms winced, before the Princess of the Sun slowly composed herself. "I... it's okay, little sister. But that's very bad, that's not water or snow, that's poison to us. Remember, these... these ponies are different from us."

Princess Luna shifted uneasily, then nodded silently a few times before looking up as Brynhild reached up and firmly squeezed her shoulder, smiling comfortingly into her eyes. "Fear not, Quiet Luna. We are only here to keep thee safe... here, walk with me awhile, and perhaps we shall talk, aye?"

Princess Celestia looked almost jealous for a moment before she sighed and nodded slowly, dropping her head forwards and gesturing calmly, murmuring: "I don't want to linger here, and we can discuss things in the safety of the Crystal Kingdom. Let's keep going, please."

The others nodded, and the group of people made their way onwards in mostly silence: it was another twenty minutes until they reached the border of the magically-protected Crystal Kingdom, and Princess Celestia calmly stopped here, saying quietly over her shoulder as she gestured at where cold snow suddenly halted, and beautiful green grasses began: "As you can see, there's a barrier in place. It protects from both evil forces as well as shields against the harsh environment. Princess Cadence expects us, but these are a peaceful people who are still tormented by the memory of Sombra's rule. Even after a thousand years sealed away, for them it was less than a decade ago, instead of a millennia. Please treat them with understanding and kindness."

"Aye, aye, thou sounds as boring as Freya now." Brynhild said grumpily, and the golden-armored winged unicorn sighed tiredly before the starry-maned mare grinned over her shoulder. "Oh fine, perhaps that is not entirely fair. Thou art a little more fun these days, I must admit."

Princess Celestia only shook her head slowly, then gestured quietly to her sibling, and Princess Luna nodded hesitantly before the two strode through the faintly-glowing barrier. They both glowed brightly with energy, but then the aura settled as Princess Celestia called: "Come through!"

"Bossy." Brynhild grumbled, and then she and Scrivener traded awkward looks before Twilight strode up beside them, smiling and nodding quickly. They both gazed over at the violet mare, then all three faced forwards, shifting and setting themselves before nodding once: Lich, dark Valkyrie, and Clockwork Pony... but it was not what they were that decided who they were.

The three strode forwards, and they all winced as the barrier sparked violently as they pressed through it, scalding their skin, making them feel the same ache as their linked souls twisted. But a moment later, they emerged through the other side and all breathed a sigh of relief, smiling back and forth nervously to one another as Princess Celestia seemed slightly-surprised... but also relieved.

Freya followed next, then Discombobulation strolled casually through as Spike came last, blinking and glancing down at himself with surprise at the faint, lingering glow. They were all glowing slightly, as a matter of fact, and the Princess of the Sun gave a small smile before she said quietly: "It's a side effect of the Crystal Kingdom. If the charge of positive energy in the air were higher, we may ourselves have all taken on the likeness of the Crystal Kingdom's inhabitants... but right now, it's a little low, thanks to the worries in the air. Still enough to keep the barrier powered, not enough to transform outsiders."

"Good. I do not desire to be made of shiny rock." Luna Brynhild grumbled, and when Quiet Luna gave several silent giggles, the starry-maned mare smiled slightly before gesturing politely to Princess Celestia. "Alright, lead us onwards. I will admit, 'tis very pretty here."

And as the others surveyed the scenery and Princess Luna led them into the Crystal Kingdom, they couldn't help but agree. It was a beautiful, strange place, like nothing they had ever seen before: gorgeous stone homes and cottages, polished roads and paths, every garden of flowers and shrubs well-tended and unique, and in the center of it all was that gorgeous spire that stood to the sky, keeping watch over all this miniature world unto itself.

The crystal ponies themselves were also like nothing the group from the other layer had seen before: they literally glimmered, seemed almost like they were carved from real gemstone, every one of them as flawless as if they were made of something better than flesh. Brynhild and Freya stared back and forth in amazement, before Princess Celestia said quietly: "And all this was threatened once... destroyed by Sombra. It's funny, that such a terrible evil as he exists in our world, but does not on your own..."

"My siblings and I fought many enemies in the past, Princess Celestia... and I was never as merciful as you are." Celestia said quietly, smiling faintly as she closed her eyes. "I fought many unicorns who thought themselves masters of dark arts. But I rarely imprisoned them or defeated them through magic, before I... before my siblings. I simply killed them through the fastest possible means and moved on. If Sombra existed on our layer..."

Princess Celestia was silent, while Princess Luna was only hopping happily along beside Brynhild, looking at her brightly every so often as the starry-maned mare gazed around them. Crystal ponies stared at them with awe as they passed, and many of them bowed respectfully: it wasn't at all what any of them had expected, from what Celestia had warned.

They reached the base of the enormous tower, and Luna was surprised to see that it stood on four large, angled supports: these legs supported it overtop a shaded square, at the center of which sat an enormous, heart-shaped gemstone, hovering quietly above a pedestal and filled with radiant energy. Several crystal ponies stood nearby, gazing upon this with happiness, and Princess Celestia stopped near this, gesturing towards it and saying softly: "This is the Crystal Heart. It fuels the magic of the Crystal Kingdom, and is powered by the happiness... the positive emotions and energy... of every pony inside the Crystal Kingdom."

"Now I understand." Freya said softly, looking up and saying softly: "The energy is constantly gathered, from every citizen, every living thing inside this 'kingdom,' and funneled to the Heart. The Heart concentrates and funnels the energy into the spire... this entire tower itself must be an amplifier, in order to generate such a massive barrier. But it's genius."

Freya paused, then smiled slightly over at Princess Celestia. "But it's no surprise. All these crystal ponies... almost every single one of them is an earth pony, and I expect the others are more recent arrivals. They must be master crafters and artisans... I can tell that from the homes alone."

Celestia laughed quietly and nodded slowly, murmuring: "Correct. They have harnessed a different, ancient and powerful magic here." The golden-caped mare stopped, then gazed softly over her shoulder as her sibling ran happily over to the Crystal Heart, staring at it with as much rapture as the other ponies before Princess Celestia smiled faintly. "To be honest, I was hoping that bringing my little sister here... I was waiting for an excuse to do so, because I... I had so hoped... all the positive energy in the air, it would... I don't know."

She looked down for a moment, but before anyone could speak, a voice called warmly: "Princess Celestia! I'm so glad to see you!"

The golden-caped mare looked up with a soft smile as two ponies quickly approached, and Luna Brynhild grinned wryly despite herself: even if she had never seen them like this before, she recognized these ponies from all the times they had encountered them in other layers. The glowing white, twinkling-blue maned unicorn could only be Shining Armor, and the sparkling, pink winged unicorn beside him was Princess Cadence, if she remembered correctly.

Cadence's mane was coiffed and styled beautifully, twinkling brightly and a trio of colors exaggerated even more by the glint of her crystalline mane. The streaks of cream, violet and pink all seemed to shine with a thousand different hues, and further pronounced the brightness of the polished tiara atop her curled mane as her purple eyes glowed with more than a little relief. The cutie mark on her haunch was a crystal heart, backed by golden ribbon: something all the more fitting for her considering where they were.

They both halted to bow deeply, but Princess Celestia only shook her head and gestured for them to rise, then motioned at the six from another layer, their eyes widening slightly as they looked over them and saw both the similarities and the differences. "These are the ponies I was talking about, from another realm. They're here to help, and... I believe they were telling the truth when they told me that. In spite of our differences."

Brynhild grinned wryly, then she said cheerfully: "But thou art free to pick a fight with us if thou likes. My husband and I would be delighted to beat thee into sense and submission."

"What my little sister means is that we aren't looking to start any fights ourselves. We should save our strength to fight the real enemy... whatever has been threatening the Crystal Kingdom." Freya slipped in smoothly, and the starry-maned mare grumbled and stomped a hoof moodily before the armored ivory equine continued softly, as Cadence and Shining Armor both stared at her with awe: "My name is Celestia Freya... please, just call me Freya. My sister is Luna Brynhild..."

"And... wait, is that..." Shining Armor's eyes widened, and then he laughed, grinning widely as Twilight Sparkle blushed. "Wow, you look just like Twilight, my little sister!"

Cadence smiled warmly, then she suddenly trotted forwards towards the violet mare before prancing on the spot, chanting brightly: "Sunshine, sunshine..." She dropped, covering her eyes with her front hooves as she grinned brightly, pulling them away as she continued: "Ladybugs awake! Clap... clap your..."

Cadence sat up and held out a hoof, and then she blushed deeply as Twilight only stared at her blankly. Brynhild and Scrivener, meanwhile, slowly shared a look before covering their mouths to hide their giggles, and the Lich said lamely after a moment: "I... hello?"

"Oh, Twilight Sparkle, you're awful at this." Discombobulation remarked mildly, and then he stepped forwards and carefully swept the violet mare aside with one leg, before sitting primly down, and he reached up and clapped a hand against Cadence's hoof before firmly clapping twice as he continued: "Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

He held both hands up, wiggling them back and forth with a quick smile before clearing his throat, calmly standing up, and stepping slowly backwards. Cadence blinked several times as Spike coughed several times into a fist to try and hide his grin, but Luna Brynhild was laughing loudly now as even Princess Luna gave a few silent giggles with a bright, happy expression.

Finally, Twilight managed to smile awkwardly as Cadence blushed and shook herself out, the Lich explaining: "Our... our world is different than yours, I'm sorry. Cadence doesn't exist in our world, any more than Shining Armor does or... this entire Crystal Kingdom. I'm... I'm Twilight Sparkle, but I'm... I'm not like the Twilight you know."

She blushed a little, self-consciously touching her chest through the cloak and vest hiding her body, and Cadence nodded a few times as she smiled embarrassedly. Shining Armor looked surprised, however, tilting his head and asking: "Really? Then... you grew up alone, Twili? I mean, Twilight."

"I did." Twilight smiled a little, glancing over at Scrivener Blooms as she added quietly: "But I did have... a certain bad influence while I was attending the Canterlot Magic Academy."

Scrivener only shrugged, giving the violet mare an entertained look before Princess Celestia cut in gently, gesturing to the double doors inset into one of the large support pillars holding up the tower: "Perhaps we should head inside. My little sister needs to have a rest, anyway, and there's a few things we have to discuss."

"Of course." Princess Cadence nodded and turned, then she softened and halted, looking over at where Quiet Luna was now looking over at them curiously, and the crystalline mare smiled faintly before calling quietly: "It's very nice to see you, Princess Luna. Do you want to come inside? We have a room all ready for you to have a little rest, okay?"

Quiet Luna shifted uncomfortably, glancing back and forth, and after a moment Luna Brynhild said softly: "I must admit that I am rather weary myself. My big sister is more than capable of explaining things with Twilight Sparkle... perhaps we could keep thee company, Quiet Luna."

Both Cadence and Shining Armor winced a little at this nickname, but Princess Celestia seemed like she had grown used to it, the ivory mare sighing quietly... but when Quiet Luna gave her big sister a pleading look, the Princess of the Sun relented and nodded slowly with a quiet sigh. "Very well then. That sounds... fair enough."

Quiet Luna smiled brightly, hurrying over to the group, and Cadence gave the sapphire mare a soft, affectionate look before saying kindly over her shoulder: "Then please, everyone, follow me. We'll head to the throne room first so everyone gets an idea of the castle layout, and then Shining can show the Princess and her friends to the guest quarters."

The others nodded, Spike smiling a little as he lingered a little, eyes drawing over the crystal architecture before he sighed and said wryly aside to Bob: "You know, I can't decide if we walked into paradise or hell for me. I mean, even the stuff we saw outside aside. Everything here is shiny and crystal and I want to put it in my mouth."

"You should never say that to a Draconequus." Discombobulation remarked mildly, and then he paused and halted before peering moodily back and forth, Spike tilting his head curiously as they fell a little behind the group. "Wait. I sense something; a presence I've not felt since..."

He halted, then grumbled a bit, rubbing moodily at his metallic arm as Spike gave him a curious look. "If it were done when 'tis done, then 'twere well it were done quickly."

"You uh. Okay there?" Spike asked awkwardly, and then he winced when Discombobulation seized him by the arm and suddenly dragged him away from the group, the dragon looking dumb and unable to so much as shout to the others as he was hurriedly dragged out of the square.

"You're the Watson to my Sherlock, the Ron to my Harry, the Sam to my Dean, the... I don't know, the Boy Wonder to my Goddamn Batman. You know, Batwoman was introduced in1956 because of allegations of homosexuality. Amongst one of the first fictional characters to be attacked on that ground, as a matter of fact: personally, though, I've always enjoyed Mr. Miller's interpretation, and for this I will actually admit that I'm quoting someone: 'he'd be much healthier if he was gay.'" Discombobulation rambled on, and Spike gaped a little before the Draconequus suddenly turned, grabbed the dragon by the shoulders, and leaned in uncomfortably close as he asked seriously: "Do you think I'd be happier if I was homosexual?"

"Uh... I... uh..." Spike stared at him, slowly leaning backwards, and then Bob spun back around, and the dragon wheezed and slumped before looking blankly back and forth at the beautiful houses around them. The enormous spire, at least, was a fairly direct landmark, and Spike looked over his shoulder at this for a moment before he winced and hurried after the Draconequus, who was striding quickly down the street. "Wait, where are you going? Where are _we _going?"

"What was she fighting for? What am I fighting for?" Discombobulation spun around, seizing Spike again by the breastplate and shaking him violently once before the Draconequus fell to his knees and threw his head back, howling: "What are you fighting for?"

Again, Spike was struck dumb, and Discombobulation cleared his throat after a moment and slowly climbed up to his hooves, brushing calmly at himself. "Excuse me, sorry. It's just all so exciting to be in a new place and everything. And it's been a long time since I had a sidekick. To be honest, I feel rather like I just started off on a big adventure, and you're the fire-type starter I decided to pick, and we're just about to go out into the world to battle our rival in a race to see who can beat the Elite Four first and claim the title of... well... that's not the important part. The important part is hunting down Red in the legendary caves and making him cry like a little sissy."

Spike looked blank, and then Discombobulation smiled pleasantly before he turned around, windmilling his arms slowly and adding dryly: "Believe me. It's best to just roll with things for now. I mean, do you know what those ponies are up to right now? Being boring, probably, or even worse yet, responsible. Except for Scrivener Blooms, of course. She always gets up to all kinds of fun and games and madness. It's almost enough to make me feel jealous."

The dragon rubbed the back of his head nervously, then he sighed and adjusted his shield and backpack, shifting a little as he wondered moodily if this was really a good idea, as he followed after the Draconequus. He imagined that Twilight and Celestia were probably already getting everything sorted out and in order, after all, while Scrivy and Luna were probably enjoying themselves instead of chasing after a crazy chaos entity...

Spike was actually very close to correct, at least about Luna and Scrivener: they were both comfortable enough in this warm, happy place that they had removed their armor and put their other gear aside. The room they had been left in was large and spacious, with a plush bed on one side and shelves full of books and a large chest filled with all kinds of toys. Scrivener and Luna both thought the latter had likely been quietly moved in and simply left here for Quiet Luna to find, to avoid patronizing her too much... but the Princess of the Night was now happily playing with a large, stuffed pony doll as Brynhild and Scrivener rested back and watched, holding hooves quietly.

They had both noticed something: Quiet Luna tried hard to be more mature and adult when Celestia was around, but right now she seemed almost... content. And Luna Brynhild smiled faintly as she shook her head slowly, murmuring: "I do not know if I should pity her, Scrivy, or if I should envy her. But I do know that I shall speak to her older sibling later. Pushing her is clearly not helping her mind heal, 'tis only hurting her more, I think. Because I know that it would only hurt me more."

Scrivener nodded a little, and then Quiet Luna looked up at them curiously before she suddenly smiled brightly and simply dropped the doll. She strode over to them, then studied them both quietly before reaching out and tugging firmly at Luna Brynhild, who chuckled quietly and said softly: "Now cease that, Quiet Luna. Thou may not be able to speak, and thou may be... different from me... but I know that thou can signal thy wants to me."

Quiet Luna seemed to blush a little, then she smiled and reached down, quietly touching the linked hooves of the two, and Brynhild laughed quietly before she said kindly: "Aye, Scrivener and I love each other, we are husband and wife. Does thou understand that?"

Quiet Luna nodded firmly a few times, looking almost exasperated, and Luna Brynhild grinned wryly and shrugged easily. "Blame me not, child. Thou has presented thyself to me as both a Princess and a... younger pony than thy years would suggest."

The Princess of the Night blushed at this, shifting to half-hide behind her pale blue locks, and then she suddenly smiled before hopping forwards and turning around, sitting herself down between the two. Scrivener and Luna both leaned to either side, letting go of one another's hooves, but almost immediately Quiet Luna reached out and caught them. Her grip was surprisingly firm, and both ponies looked surprised before Quiet Luna dropped her head against Brynhild's shoulder.

She closed her eyes as she curled up a little comfortably, and as she smiled softly, she silently spoke a single word. Luna Brynhild softened at this, shaking her head and beginning: "No, child I am not..."

Then Quiet Luna looked up with her guileless, innocent eyes, and Luna Brynhild sighed inwardly before she gave a faint smile and reached up, touching her face gently. "Nevermind. Rest thy eyes, Quiet Luna, and let thyself... believe as thou pleases, 'twill do no harm. Only know that I will not be here forever, but... aye, I will be here for now. We both are here for now."

Quiet Luna closed her eyes and smiled warmly, holding tightly onto their hooves, and Luna and Scrivener traded faint smiles over the mare's head: Quiet Luna had mistaken them for her parents. But there was no point in correcting her, maybe even hurting her... in fact, Luna Brynhild understood it all too well, and envied her. Envied even the fantasy of having parents...

She squeezed slowly against the mare's hoof, as Scrivener looked down at Quiet Luna silently and thought of his own family. His own parents, Tia Belle and Bramblethorn... and of Ersatz Major, who was so focused on him, had told him that his mother had always been there for him, even if she'd never shown it. Had loved him...

There was only silence, but it was good. Quiet Luna radiated happiness, safe there between her make-believe parents, falling into a doze. And as Scrivener and Luna both looked at her, their thoughts synched up, going from bittersweet remembrances to softer, happier memories. Of Antares being born, and raising him, growing up and looking after him, how often he had smiled and laughed and was so calm and good and nothing like them, with all their flaws...

They both closed their eyes and smiled faintly, feeling the same twist inside themselves, hearts thudding with the same tempo before Luna said quietly: "I love thou, Scrivener Blooms, with all my heart and soul and... more. As I love Twilight Sparkle so deeply. And I think..."

"I know. Me too." Scrivener said softly, not needing her to finish as they felt one-another's emotions, and the two traded warm smiles before the stallion cleared his throat quietly and looked down, adding after a moment: "I'm just glad that this time, at least, you aren't going to attempt to sleep with yourself on this layer. At least, I really hope not."

"Shut up, Scrivy. That is almost too sick a joke even for me." Luna Brynhild said grouchily, and then she paused before muttering: "Oh, who am I kidding, thou hast heard me tell the joke about Celestia and the orphans. But aye, I am no monster. Poor Quiet Luna... I wish to just... cuddle her until she is better. Never did I expect to come across a version of myself on any layer even cuter than I am, Scrivener Blooms. 'Tis simply incredible."

The stallion only sighed at this, shaking his head and smiling a little before the two ponies looked ahead quietly, as Quiet Luna sank deeper into slumber between them. After a few more minutes, her grip on their hooves naturally began to loosen, and the two carefully shifted free before the starry-maned mare smiled softly, asking quietly: "Can thou assist me, Scrivener?"

Scrivy smiled back, and then he strode over to the bed and pulled the covers back before Luna Brynhild's horn glowed, gently lifting Quiet Luna's limp body into the air. It floated silently over to the bed to settle carefully down, and Quiet Luna shifted uncomfortably... but Scrivener gently reached out and helped the sapphire mare settle, before he grasped the covers and tucked her in with easy, natural affection as she nestled her face against the pillow.

The stallion brushed her mane out of her eyes, and Luna Brynhild hesitated only a moment before stepping forwards and impulsively leaning down to kiss Quiet Luna's forehead, just beneath her horn. And Quiet Luna smiled softly, settling comfortably into place as the two ponies gazed down at the sleeping Princess of the Night with tenderness, taking one another's hooves as they watched over the winged unicorn as she dreamed of being a small foal with her big sister by her side, and their parents watching over them both, keeping them safe from the darkness always lurking on the horizon.


	37. Aversive Stimulus

Chapter Thirty Four: Aversive Stimulus

~BlackRoseRaven

A short time after Princess Celestia set the sun, Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms were joined by Twilight Sparkle and Celestia Freya on one of the large balconies that overlooked the Crystal Kingdom below. It was really like one enormous city more than a true kingdom, but all the same, Luna wasn't about to knock it: it was pretty, beautifully maintained, and well-protected from most forms of evil and incursion. The problem, of course, was that they weren't dealing with the standard form of monster from the darkness here.

The two ponies looked up with smiles: Celestia was still wearing her armor, but Twilight had changed into a turtleneck sweater, and looked a little more comfortable with things. She smiled over at them as Celestia looked up at the sky, then said softly: "Princess Celestia offered to let me set the sun, or raise the moon... I declined, for now. It feels so strange to be back in a world where that isn't regulated by others... or perhaps just... some wild form of nature we don't understand."

"Oh shush, that is impossible. There is no universe in which the sun and moon can move by themselves, without the assistance of us or the Strange Ones' marvelous machinery." Luna scoffed, and when Celestia gave her an amused look, the sapphire mare added flatly: "Well, clearly I mean within these ninety nine worlds, Celestia! Asgard and whatever other worlds are out there do not count. Aye, let them have their madness of a world where the sun and moon move on their own accord... let them be sorry when one day the sun decides to have a temper tantrum and blows itself up, just as I am sure thou shall thyself one day, Celestia."

"Assuming, of course, the moon doesn't grow too lazy to rise each morning first, you mean." Celestia replied with a slight smile, and Luna huffed but grinned slightly all the same as Twilight chuckled and Scrivener looked up from where he was leaning over the rails with amusement, before all three ponies cocked their heads with interest as Celestia added softly: "And I think there are more than ninety-nine other versions of Midgard."

Luna looked curious, turning around as Celestia gazed up into the sky, saying softly: "It's not that I'm second-guessing Odin's strength, meaning to underestimate his control or overestimate his powers... it's that all he aimed to do was create a vast array of worlds like a maze, that would form countless layers and reflections that Valthrudnir would have to wade through and analyze, as the core world can only be reached from a world on the innermost layer, and to even understand your position in the worlds.. you have to look at all their similarities, what you've experienced so far, how many events line up with those in other worlds. Centuries of data...

"That, of course, is why Valthrudnir was simply purging every world he found. He took the simple path: if he couldn't figure out what world was what, he'd just destroy them all until he eventually found his way into the core world and destroyed that, too." Celestia continued, then she smiled slightly. "How many worlds do you think he must have destroyed, over how many years, even with all the time he clearly took to torture us here and there, to... build his own machinations, or simply indulge his need for attention and superiority?"

Valthrudnir was grumbling moodily away now in Scrivener's mind, but the charcoal stallion could sense the _Jötnar _was listening all the same with a strange intentness: on the one hoof, it made the stallion want to tell Celestia to stop, but on the other, he was taking great enjoyment from the frustrations of the _Jötnar_, who was stuck in his head anyway. "There's also the time period question... each layer we've visited seems to be set around the same sequence of events, while it seems that the layers Valthrudnir visited are often set in the same timeframe as well. After Twilight Sparkle left for Ponyville."

The ivory winged unicorn looked softly over at the violet mare, who blushed a little, before Luna asked curiously: "Well, what does this have to do with anything?"

"We know Odin was successful in starting a chain reaction that replicated the layers... but I don't think that chain reaction has ever stopped. I think more layers are being created for one reason or another, springing into existence at some... set time in history, and then developing outwards from there." Celestia replied with a slight smile. "Or maybe there was a failsafe, and even layers that are destroyed will... restart, or regenerate over time, I don't know. But what I'm saying is that there may be infinite worlds out there, waiting to be explored, and that from the very beginning... Valthrudnir's plan to destroy all of reality was an impossible one."

Valthrudnir snarled in Scrivener's mind, and the stallion said wryly: "Wow. He really, really does not like you saying that, Celestia."

Luna Brynhild grinned widely at this, and Twilight Sparkle smiled despite herself, before Celestia shrugged calmly and replied softly: "I suppose that's because if it was all nonsense, Valthrudnir would simply be able to shrug it off. But he must have realized at some point he wasn't getting anywhere, in spite of... I'm guessing at least a thousand years of work, maybe longer."

Scrivener felt a bolt of pain go through his mind, but then Valthrudnir's presence was gone, and the stallion smiled even as he rubbed slowly at his head. Celestia gazed at him softly, before she said quietly: "But it's both good news and bad news, if it's true. It's good, because it means that... even if something were to happen to us, and Kvasir and Valhalla... the core world would still be safe. It would be almost completely unbreachable, especially protected as it is by the nine anchors. But it's bad news because Thesis' true base of operations could be anywhere, and he could have other facilities across any number of worlds."

There was silence for a moment at this, and then Luna Brynhild sighed quietly as she looked up into the starry night sky, murmuring: "I see, Celestia. So thou believes what I have come to fear... that aye, Kismet was sent out from this world, but it is most definitely not the root of Thesis' tree of evil. But that trace of corruption..."

She stopped, then glanced curiously over her shoulder at Twilight, and the Lich smiled a little as she let their eyes meet, opening her mind and sharing thoughts, images, and recent memories of the conversation she and Celestia had just excused themselves from with the two. And after a moment, Luna nodded with a grunt, smiling slightly as Scrivener closed his eyes and felt enough of the memories drift from Luna and Twilight's mind into his own that he had a rough idea of what was going on as well.

"Then what does it mean, Celestia, if there are mounting disappearances here as there were in Appleloosa?" Luna asked mildly, and then she frowned a little and looked moodily towards the border: a faint glow of energy could be seen where the barrier stood, between verdant and happy little kingdom and cold, icy tundra. "Please do not tell me we will be trekking through the snow and sleet in order to find a facility that might not even exist."

"We might not have to, Luna." Celestia replied, and the sapphire mare cocked her head curiously. "We have some idea from what Cadence and Shining Armor told us of when these disappearances occur. Every two to four nights, but never shorter, never longer: it makes me think that wherever the Clockwork Ponies are based out of, it's a long distance away, but Thesis is willing to push his troops as hard as possible in order to retrieve what he likely sees only as 'materials...' although I don't dare guess for what. I do guess, however, that whatever he's using these ponies for... it must be nearly complete."

Luna and Scrivener traded uneasy looks at this, and without thinking, the stallion absently allowed his right hoof to snap apart, scratching slowly at his scalp with his claw as he asked uneasily: "So we... try to catch them in the act? Last time we tried that, it didn't go too well..."

"Scrivener." Celestia said gently, and the stallion looked at her, then winced and quickly drew his claw back from his head, closing it tightly so it locked back into place as a hoof, and the mare smiled faintly. "It's already that natural?"

"I... I guess so." Scrivener said quietly, looking uneasily at his black, closed hoof, before he shook his head slowly and mumbled: "I feel like Gymbr now. Great."

"Oh, do not speak such atrocities, Scrivener Blooms, or I swear that I shall pummel thee up and down the streets of this kingdom." Luna said moodily, and the stallion winced a bit before the sapphire mare sighed tiredly and added dryly: "But mine most stupid but beloved husband is correct. Furthermore, this place is much larger than Appleloosa... even assuming with thy... Celestianess, thou hast figured out from which direction the enemy attacks-"

"East. The kidnapping pattern points to them entering from almost due east." Celestia replied calmly, and Luna scowled horribly at the ivory mare, who smiled slightly. "And you're forgetting something. We have something at our disposal here that should let us know exactly when our enemies are entering the area."

Luna tilted he head, and Celestia tapped a hoof once against the floor of the balcony, before the sapphire mare grinned wryly and asked with entertainment: "Big sister, now. Does thou truly think Princess Celestia will allow thee to tamper with the magic of this spire and that of the protective barrier? Cadence I do not worry about. We can easily bully her into listening to us, and Shining Armor we could pummel. But I do not desire to pummel Sour Celestia, as she is also Crippled Celestia. 'Twould be in very bad taste, Freya."

The golden-armored mare sighed tiredly, but Twilight stepped in tactfully: "I don't think that... Princess Celestia... is as against us as you seem to be convinced she is, Luna. She's just trying to protect her little sister, more than anything else, it looks like... and the Elements of Harmony of this world, too, as she calls them."

Twilight quieted, and Luna frowned a little, turning around and asking quietly, as she gazed out over the balcony: "So they have not been seen?"

"Not since this afternoon." Twilight confirmed softly, and then she strode slowly forwards and smiled a little. "I don't think it's anything to be worried about, though... Cadence said something about the Twilight of this world going to the library. Apparently they have an enormous archive full of all kinds of information... she was probably hoping to come across some research on Sombra or something. I think that's who they're all still convinced is behind this..."

"Can you blame us? In fact, I find myself hoping this evil is Sombra's doing, not these... Clockwork Ponies, as you call them." Princess Celestia's voice said quietly, and the golden-caped mare strode slowly out to join them on the wide balcony, the ponies glancing over at her as she gazed back and forth between them, but gave them a small smile. "But you don't have to worry. Twilight Sparkle and her friends have been located... they're very excited to meet you, as well. Apparently they already met Spike and your Draconequus friend... and Discord. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, but it seems that against my express wishes, he decided to follow us here anyway."

"That sounds like the Discord we know on our world, too. Or Discombobulation himself." Freya remarked with a slight smile in return, and then the twinned mares studied each other before the golden-armored winged unicorn stepped backwards and said softly: "Go ahead. He won't bite."

Princess Celestia didn't try deny this or even hesitate, as she turned towards Scrivener, studying him for a few moments before asking quietly: "How could you take that poison into your body and not be harmed by it? And furthermore... both Twilight Sparkle and Luna Brynhild reacted to it as well. You've mentioned a link between you three, but I thought it was only further attempts to either make me uncomfortable or bait me into an argument. What's going on here?"

Scrivener shifted a little, and then he sighed quietly before looking down at his right hoof. Then he simply smiled faintly before it clicked once, and sprung open into a claw, Princess Celestia stepping backwards in surprise as the stallion flexed this slowly and said simply: "I'm a Clockwork Pony."

There was silence, and then Luna Brynhild stepped forwards, saying softly: "Scrivener and I serve as Twilight Sparkle's phylactery... she feels what we do. 'Tis possible for us two different physical creatures to serve as one phylactery for a Lich because we are not two, we are one. Scrivener and I are bound at the soul."

"I think I understand." Princess Celestia looked down for a moment, taking this in as Luna Brynhild smiled slightly in surprise at how calmly the Princess of the Sun was taking this. That was, until Celestia looked up and asked in a calm, curious voice: "So does that mean you control them, and stop them from harming or attacking others, in spite of their natures?"

Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened, rearing back as she looked both shocked and hurt, and Scrivener flinched back in surprise as Luna Brynhild gaped... then snarled and leapt forwards, smashing a hoof across Princess Celestia's face and knocking her staggering in shock with a cry of pain as the furious sapphire mare snapped: "Thou thinks I keep them as slaves, because they are 'monsters?' Oh foul, wretched carrion-eater! I shall show thee who keeps who from violence!"

Luna tried to lunge forwards again, and Scrivener and Twilight both leapt quickly on top of the sapphire mare with winces, pinning her down and dragging her back as she swung her front hooves wildly at the ivory mare and tried to kick off the ground, snarling in fury and frustration as Princess Celestia staggered further away with wide eyes and a bloody lip. "Enslave them by such means? Because what, they are different, they are not normal ponies, like all demons must be evil and all ponies good? Pah, pathetic harlot, thou spoke so solemnly of Sombra because he put shackles on the mortal body, but what, I would be just and good to put shackles upon the very soul of oh, the fearsome undead beast, and the raging monster of the machine world? Damn thee, come here and let me teach thee that all who think me so vile and so cowardly will be punished for it whether they be princess or queen, whether they be lowliest little imp or fearsome Tyrant Wyrm!"

"I... I didn't mean... I apologize Brynhild, please!" Princess Celestia said hurriedly, even as she continued to backpedal to a safe distance, and then she winced when the sapphire mare attempted to lunge forwards again before the golden-caped Princess of the Sun winced back a bit. "We... we come from different worlds!"

"I love them! Would thou enslave the ones thou loves? Would thou... damn thou!" Luna shouted furiously, but she finally calmed when Scrivener leaned forwards and pinned her down on her stomach by the shoulders, making her wheeze a little as Twilight Sparkle half-clung, half-pushed down against the sapphire mare's lower back.

There were a few moments of silence, as Freya only stood calmly apart, her expression unreadable but the slightest glint of disapproval burning in her eyes... and not directed at Brynhild, but instead towards Princess Celestia, who had been forced almost all the way back to the doors. The Princess of the Sun reached slowly up, touching her lip and then looking down at it almost disbelievingly, and then she smiled faintly at the sight of the blood on her hoof, murmuring: "It... it has been years since I've seen my own blood shed. And many more since... it was done by another. Even when I fought Chrysalis..."

She stopped, then closed her eyes and shook her head slowly before bowing her head forwards, saying quietly: "I didn't mean any disrespect, Brynhild. To you or your... partners, as I've heard you call them. I don't want to judge you, hard... hard as that is for me. Especially with how often you seem to... all but throw yourself at me, and seem eager to make me... make assumptions."

"Oh, about certain things perhaps... but I think I have been very clear since the start upon my feelings for Twilight Sparkle and Scrivener Blooms." Luna Brynhild muttered, and then she scowled moodily up at Princess Celestia. "Suggesting that I enslaved them... more, looking so pleased as thou did so, so sickeningly delighted... looking as if we were kindred spirits after all! Well, we are not kin, Sour Celestia. We are not."

Princess Celestia sighed quietly, lowering her head for a moment before shaking her head once, and saying finally: "I apologize. Again. I truly am sorry that I came across so... well... does it help at all to know that I'm more than willing to trust your word on this subject? Does it mean anything if I tell you that... by your word alone, it's enough for me to trust that... you speak the truth about your husband and your... Twilight Sparkle?"

"Aye, she is my Twilight Sparkle." Luna muttered, and Twilight sighed but smiled faintly, slipping carefully backwards before she winced a little when Luna suddenly bucked firmly and tossed Scrivener off, sending him sprawling as the sapphire mare stood quickly up and glowered moodily. For a few moments, there was silence, and then Luna narrowed her eyes distrustfully and asked grumpily: "But now thou art not acting at all like any Celestia I have ever known. Why art thou being so... gentle? Turning the other cheek instead of attempting to burn me alive?"

Princess Celestia smiled faintly at this, shifting a little and glancing away before she said in a quiet voice: "Because for the first time since her return from the moon, when I went to check on my baby sister... she was sleeping peacefully, with no nightmares. Because clearly, Brynhild, you've been able to reach out to Luna in a way that I was never able to. And I'm jealous, and envious, and... and desperate for your help."

She fell silent, and there was quiet for a few long moments before Freya looked slowly up and asked quietly: "And what does soul-binding have to do with that?"

Princess Celestia was silent, and then the mare simply shook her head before simply gesturing over her shoulder and saying abruptly: "We should go and meet the Elements of Harmony. I'm sure by now that they're very anxious to see you, and share whatever they've learned with you."

Brynhild frowned moodily, but when Freya gave her a pointed look, the starry-maned mare only grunted quietly before shrugging a little. Princess Celestia smiled gratefully as the subject was dropped, turning to lead them onwards as Scrivener climbed to his hooves, and he and Twilight followed after Luna Brynhild as she muttered: "Mark my words. If there is some conspiracy here, I shall smoke it out and stomp it to death as I would stomp a snake."

"Every time you talk about snakes, I always think back to Jormungand." Scrivener muttered back, and the starry-mane mare gave a wry smile over her shoulder. "Let's not antagonize any snakes, Luna. Especially not giant world-destroying ones, okay?"

"Very well, very well. Then lead on, Sour Celestia. Let us meet thy vaunted Elements, and see what there is to be seen." Luna said mildly, and Princess Celestia sighed quietly and lowered her head, looking less-than-pleased but clearly also not knowing quite what else to say as she turned around to lead them onwards. Luna Brynhild followed grumpily, while Twilight and Scrivener were careful to flank her, and Freya brought up the rear... and despite the moody look on the golden armored mare's face, she seemed to be doing her best to repress a smile all the same.

They made their way back to the throne room they had already seen once before: it was more of an audience hall than anything else, flanked by tall pillars on either side and with a wide, spacious floor and a beautiful channeling crystal mounted above the rectangular, simple stone throne. The throne itself was unoccupied, however: Cadence was seated happily on the floor with Shining Armor on one side and Twilight Sparkle the other, apparently in the middle of a conversation that was cut off the moment Princess Celestia entered the room.

The three looked up, as did her five friends, two Draconequus, and the dragon from another layer... and all of them bowed their heads politely to Princess Celestia as the group approached, although Discord and Discombobulation both were clearly pushing one another's head down, like they were forcing each other to be respectful. Princess Celestia smiled a little, and then stepped aside and introduced calmly: "These are the ponies I told you about in my letter. Luna Brynhild, Scrivener Blooms... Twilight Sparkle... and Freya."

"Wow." the Twilight of this world breathed, and then she blushed and hurried up to her hooves as the four formed a line, gazing back and forth with as much amazement as her friends. And while Luna Brynhild smiled in return, she couldn't help but notice something that was just a little bit unexpected, and a little bit different from what they had seen in other worlds.

The Elements of Harmony... not the six ponies themselves, but the actual artifacts, adorned each of these ponies. Five of them wore peytrals inset with a gemstone in the shape of their cutie mark, each a different color, and the Twilight Sparkle of this world wore a beautiful diadem, with an ornate, star-shaped gemstone on it. It made Luna Brynhild shift uneasily, and Freya study them silently, even as Twilight rambled: "It's amazing to see you, I've heard... I've heard so much about you already, and how you were getting along so well with Princess Luna, too, and... well, how you're here to help! And we could really use the help, right girls?"

Rainbow Dash, unsurprisingly, mumbled and crossed her forelegs as she hovered in the air, and Applejack shifted uncomfortably before sighing and nodding, saying finally: "I reckon you're right, Twilight. I guess... it's just strange to need someone from a whole 'nother world help us with problems in our own, that's all."

"Yes, but sometimes we have to accept help from outside sources... this is serious, after all, especially if Sombra's found a way past the barrier. We can't let any more ponies get hurt." Twilight said firmly, and even Rainbow Dash nodded... and the Lich Twilight couldn't help but smile faintly, silently rubbing at her own features before the Twilight Sparkle of this layer looked across at her.

For the first time, she really seemed to see her, and the Lich looked back as her wings flapped uneasily once before furling against the sides of her sweater. It was strange, though: on the one hoof, Twilight Sparkle didn't seem to even be surprised, to gaze upon this undead version of herself. But on the other, she seemed... awed.

Cadence finally reached up and touched Twilight's shoulder, and the mare blushed before saying hurriedly: "I... I'm sorry, I should... well, I guess I'd feel pretty silly introducing my friends, unless... on your world, do you have the Elements of Harmony, do you have friends like... well, that's Pinkie Pie, everypony knows Pinkie Pie, and that's Applejack, and Rainbow Dash and Rarity and Fluttershy, I mean... but you might already know that, but I don't know if you know that or not because Shining Armor said-"

"Shining Armor says you need to chill out, Twili." the white unicorn stallion said in an entertained voice, and Twilight blushed and glared at him, but then nodded awkwardly and sat back before Shining looked forwards and asked quietly: "What can we do to help? What do you need from us? Ask anything, and we'll do our very best to provide it... whatever's going on in the Crystal Kingdom, whether it's Sombra or these... Clockwork Ponies, we're ready and willing to do what it takes to stop it."

"Ready and willing, aye... but perhaps not able." Luna murmured, and when several of the ponies frowned at her, she shook her head slowly before asking quietly: "The Elements of Harmony. Thou art willing to use them against the monster?"

"You bet! And Twilight said with all the positive energy in the atmosphere, it might even help make them supercharged or something." Rainbow Dash said firmly, nodding several times, and Luna gave a quiet laugh, earning a frown from the Pegasus. "What? What?"

Luna only shook her head slowly, and then she said softly: "Even assuming the Elements would work against what we are faced against, they require a long time to charge up, do they not? Thou must all act in unison, and thou will be locked in placed, gathering that energy, linking thyselves together to give a single focused blast, is this not correct? Aye, I remember well..."

Luna Brynhild looked down, remembering blurred, not-quite-her-own memories of being stunned, of thinking she'd won only to have the world torn out under her hooves, of... light and sound, but most of all, panic. Panic, stealing what should have been an easy escape from her. Or maybe it had been Destiny, or some subconscious urge lunging up inside of herself, making her freeze up, making Nightmare Moon halt so the poisons of the demon could be blasted out of her. After all, in the end... the Elements had only helped make Nightmare Moon stronger, hadn't they?

She cleared her throat after a moment, then looked up and said quietly: "Thou can all be of help. Of great, invaluable help. But I will not work with thee while all of thee are adorned with that ugly glass. Please remove those artifacts."

Princess Celestia looked surprised, as did Cadence, and Twilight Sparkle gave an uneasy smile even as her five friends looked from one to the other, saying slowly: "No, they've... they've done good in the past. Right, Discord? And Princess Luna, they saved Princess Luna, and... they've been the source of our most powerful defense..."

"A weapon is not a defense. A good offense is not the strongest defense, it is simply a good offense. Aye, thou may not be hurt in the process of attacking, but thou shall hurt others, and that is not what shield and armor and fence are made for." Luna replied calmly but firmly, standing tall as her starry locks twisted backwards. "Remove the Elements of Harmony and place them aside, and we shall work together."

Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth, then suddenly shot forwards and halted in front of the mare, asking sharply: "You know what, you and your 'friends' here look more than a little suspicious. How do we know that what you're really after isn't getting us to put these down so you can attack us?"

"Rainbow Dash, please! They are guests!" Rarity pleaded from across the room, as Applejack groaned but looked with the same unease at the ponies all the same. And Rainbow only continued to glare challengingly down at Luna, who smiled kindly even as she felt a twitch go through her mind, and Scrivener winced and covered his face with one hoof as the Lich gaped in preemptive horror at the starry-maned mare's thoughts.

Luna Brynhild's hoof swung out and struck Rainbow Dash with enough force to send her flying across the room, the Pegasus slamming into a pillar and bouncing off with a cry of pain before the sapphire mare simply snapped her horn upwards as it gave a sharp flash, and enormous spikes of ice erupted around the area, sending the mares screaming as Shining Armor staggered to his hooves, then jumped and covered Cadence with his body and a wince as Luna Brynhild snapped her horn fiercely downwards, and lighting shot from the ceiling, ricocheting back and forth between the spikes of ice as ponies panicked.

They were left shivering on the floor, staring around in disbelief as Rainbow clutched at her chest and coughed a few times weakly from where she was crumpled at the base of the pillar, and Luna Brynhild slowly looked up as her mane sparked, her expression icy. "I am done with holding hooves, and I fear that thy Princess of the Sun has already put me in a bad mood. May this make it clear. If I wanted to harm thee, none of thee could stop me. If I wanted to kill thee, the most any of thee could do is bite off thy own tongue or snap thy own neck, and hope to rob me of the pleasure."

And then Luna Brynhild's voice dropped, becoming softer, almost a plea: "And my strength, be it so great and terrible, is nothing... _nothing_... compared to the power of the foes that may at this moment be here, in this beautiful world, seeking to harm thee. This show of force and power would be as meaningless to these Clockwork Ponies as thine own attempts to threaten or coerce me would be, and I must... _I must_ make thee understand the depth of danger thou art all walking into. I must make thee understand that the Elements of Harmony... they will not save thee. Not from this evil."

She fell silent, then shook her head slowly before Princess Celestia sighed quietly, then flicked her horn firmly, and Luna Brynhild smiled wryly as the spikes of ice glowed gold before disintegrating before her eyes. So this world's Celestia was adept with some magic, at least... "I think they understand, Brynhild. But please don't take your mood out on my subjects."

Brynhild only shrugged moodily, as the Twilight Sparkle of this layer swallowed thickly and trembled. Her friends' eyes turned to her, and then her brother and Cadence gazed to her as well, and she looked down silently before slowly reaching up and pulling off her tiara, as she whispered: "What... what can we do, then? We can't fight... like that..."

"Thou does not need to." Luna Brynhild said softly, and she gave a small smile. "Apart, thou would lose. Even we may lose. But standing together, we can take on enemies many times our own strength. If thou will stand with me, we will capture or destroy the invader. And I guarantee to thee, it is not this Sombra I have been hearing about."

The ponies traded uneasy looks... then they all finally nodded slowly to one another, and Luna Brynhild nodded firmly before Rainbow Dash picked herself slowly up from the ground and muttered: "I haven't been hit that hard since the last time I got caught in an avalanche. God, what the hell do they feed you ponies?"

"Meat." Brynhild grinned widely, baring her sharp fangs, and the ponies of this layer stared before Luna glanced up and asked mildly: "Can we count upon thy help as well?"

"Hey, as long as you don't throw any more temper tantrums, puppy and I are in." Discord said mildly, from where he was calmly sitting on the ceiling now next to Discombobulation, while Spike was clinging to an ornate arch with a wince to avoid falling. "Your friend here is a little magic-resistant, though. Either that or gravity has a crush on him. Get it?"

"Congratulations, Discord. You suck." Discombobulation remarked, and Discord gave him a sour look before snapping his fingers, and Discombobulation fell from the ceiling with an exaggerated yell, flailing his limbs in all directions before he halted in mid-fall only inches away from the ground, then slowly spun rightside-up and daintily touched down on hoof and paw.

Then, without looking up, he simply held out his arms, and a moment later Spike slipped off the arch and plummeted right into them with a grunt, blinking stupidly before staring lamely up as the metal-armed Draconequus remarked: "We really have to stop meeting like this, you and I. Otherwise people are going to think you're falling for me, and we're probably the only two truly heterosexual characters in this entire play. I could segue into a joke about drama from here or do a Bugs Bunny impression, or..."

Discombobulation looked calmly up, then simply dropped the dragon before turning and strolling off, and Discord huffed as he scrambled to his feet and ran along the ceiling after his fellow Draconequus, complaining: "Don't leave me here with them, puppy! Get back here, I haven't even started making life miserable for you yet!"

Luna Brynhild sighed tiredly, but she felt a little relieved all the same as Spike awkwardly sat up, rubbing slowly at his armor and muttering: "I'm really starting to forget what I came along on this mission. But what do you want me to do?"

"Is there a forge nearby? Or an armory that has its own smithy?" asked Luna, and Shining Armor and Cadence traded a look before nodding awkwardly, and the sapphire mare smiled slightly. "Then Shining Armor, I entrust thou shall be kind enough to lead Spike there, so he may get to work."

Spike looked up curiously, before Freya volunteered quietly: "I'll go too, I have a design in mind. When was the last disappearance?"

"Y-Yesterday..." Cadence answered uneasily, shifting nervously. "Which means that tonight should be safe... but after that..."

"'Tis fine. We know our timeframe and we are used to working with the hours short and against us." Luna replied calmly, and then she gestured to Shining Armor. "Let us not be slow, though! Trust in us, we are here to aid thee, have we not shown that?"

"Not really." Shining Armor muttered, but he sighed and climbed to his hooves all the same, kissing Cadence's cheek quickly and giving his still-stunned-looking little sister a faint smile before striding quickly forwards. Spike stood quickly up to follow the white stallion as Freya nodded politely to him, and gave one last, thoughtful look out over the group before turning to stride in tow.

Twilight Sparkle was still holding her Element in her hooves and studying it silently: some of the others, like Pinkie Pie, had taken their plates off, while Rarity was still wearing hers and so was Rainbow Dash. Luna Brynhild surveyed them silently for a few moments, then she sighed quietly before asking quietly: "Princess Cadence, Princess Celestia... we would like to use the immense magical power of this spire to our advantage. Let us use our own magic to temporarily modify the shield that protects the Crystal Kingdom, to alert us of when and where the enemy enters."

"Wait, what? I... I don't know about that..." Cadence began uneasily, tossing a look at Princess Celestia... but the ivory mare only had her head lowered, frowning in thought before the pink winged unicorn shifted a little, asking worriedly: "Princess Celestia? I... you can't really... I mean..."

"I can. I can and I do. As much as I don't like to, we... have to step aside and let them handle this." the golden-caped mare replied after a moment, sighing softly. She closed her eyes, hesitating for a few moments before turning her eyes slowly to Luna Brynhild, adding quietly: "But I want you to be aware of something. I'm not going to simply sit back and let you do whatever you please. I want to be involved in every step of this process... even if I recognize that the best way right now to protect the Crystal Kingdom and the ponies here, is to rely on you."

"I don't know about this..." Twilight Sparkle said uneasily, the violet mare looking worriedly back and forth. "Tampering with ancient magical artifacts... it... it could cause a tremendous backlash, couldn't it? I mean, one of the things we were taught never to do in the Academy was never to try and modify someone else's magic to better suit our own ends..."

"Believe me. I've had to forget a lot of what I was taught over the years." the other Twilight replied softly, and the Lich gave a faint smile as she reached up and touched the clasp of her collar, looking over at Scrivener and Luna as they both gazed tenderly at her in return. "Some rules are made to be broken. It was the hardest lesson I ever had to learn, Twilight... but if I never had, than I never would have ended up where I am today."

"And we would be so much the less without thee." Luna Brynhild murmured softly, shaking her head with a quiet laugh, before the sapphire mare sighed tiredly and looked up towards the ceiling silently, thinking for a few moments before she asked finally: "Celestia, Cadence, Twilight... do all of thee know how to amplify another's magic, or add power to a spell in progress?"

Celestia and Cadence both nodded, but Twilight Sparkle looked mystified, and Luna Brynhild grimaced before grumbling moodily: "For Mimir's sake, precisely what hast thou learned on this world or from the damnable magic academy?"

"Hey, you leave Twilight alone, she's the most talented pony in Ponyville!" Applejack argued, and there were nods of agreement as Twilight blushed and shifted awkwardly... both did, as a matter of fact, as the Lich Twilight thought fondly for a moment of her old friends, and the life she had once lived, when everything had been so... simple. "Now listen, we all wanna help, but I get the feeling more and more that you wanna just run this rodeo yourself."

Luna only shrugged a little in response, and then Cadence volunteered: "I could teach Twilight if you want me to... it would be a very quick lesson, I'm sure. She's a very fast learner."

"Aye, very well. Then all of thee can assist us in enhancing the shield to its fullest extent." the sapphire mare said thoughtfully, nodding to herself after a moment before she and Scrivener traded a look. "The rest of thee may as well go to rest. Tomorrow, I will have thee running the whole day to spread word of our plans throughout the Crystal Kingdom, among many other tasks."

The four ponies looked nervously at each other, and then Rainbow Dash grumbled moodily as she flitted back and forth indecisively through the air. "That sounds a lot like you're just telling us to go away. You know, we might not be as scary as you are, but we can still take care of ourselves..."

"Aye, I do not doubt this, and I guarantee thee that by tomorrow thou shalt understand and hate me for overvaluing thee, if anything." Luna grumbled, gesturing at the ponies. "I suppose thou shall want to speak to us though, Princess Celestia, and we shall share our plans with thee, so we all have our fair share of work to be done, do we not? Fear not. Our plans are in motion. Just remember, tomorrow, do not show up with thy pieces of glass around thy neck."

The ponies were quiet and awkward as they finally shuffled off, Luna getting more than one distrustful look and Scrivener simply sitting back, content to be ignored by everypony until the sapphire mare finally nudged him firmly, and they turned towards Princess Celestia. They were both surprised when Twilight Sparkle didn't follow, but after a moment of seeing her lingering gaze towards where Cadence was already quietly going over the basics of the new spell with the Twilight of this layer, both ponies simply smiled a little and turned to follow the Princess of the Sun silently away.

The Lich didn't even realize everyone else was gone until Princess Cadence looked up, then smiled awkwardly at her and asked finally: "Would you... like to help?"

"Oh, I... oh, yes, of course. I'd be happy to." The Lich nodded hurriedly a few times, blushing quietly as she strode quickly across the audience chamber, careful to avoid the cracked portions of tile here and there that had been shattered by Luna's forceful magic. She smiled as she approached and sat down, and then quickly averted her eyes when Cadence frowned at her curiously, as the Twilight of this layer looked quietly up at her. "So what schools of magic have you studied? I... when I left the Academy, I had done a little bit of everything, I think. Or at least, everything the Academy has to teach... there were realms of magic I'd never heard of that Luna introduced me to steadily over the years I spent with her, after she was... well... after something happened and she couldn't stay at Canterlot anymore."

Twilight only looked dumbly up at her older self, and Cadence cleared her throat before saying softly: "Well, if you and Twilight have any similarities at all, I'm sure it's in magic potential. She truly is incredible, to say the least. Even when I used to foalsit her, she would sometimes cast spells by accident way above her level... funny, though, she could never seem to do it on purpose, when she tried all she'd ever get was sparks. At least, not until she got older. Twilight really is... I mean, this Twilight here really is fantastic. Although I'm sure you're quite a talented unicorn yourself."

Twilight Sparkle blushed, and the Lich laughed quietly before she smiled a little and reached up, touching her own chest and saying softly: "Why don't you call me Morgan? It'll save a lot of confusion, I think. But that's good, then, it's very simple. First you have to detect the magic in the air, and then it's just a matter of finding the right wavelength and concentrating your energy into it, to further fuel the spell. No need to get into anything too advanced."

"Why don't... you cast the spell? I'm sure Twilight knows most of my repertoire, after all, I'm not nearly as powerful as Celestia... maybe not even Luna." Cadence suggested gently, and Twilight Morgan smiled slightly, even as their eyes met and both understand the words that weren't being said.

Twilight Sparkle only looked up with a blush, and Morgan turned, closing her eyes and paging through the library of spells in her mind before she murmured softly: "I think I know one. It's one of the first spells that Luna taught me. I'm only going to start the magic... Twilight Sparkle, you try to concentrate on my spell and give me a little bit of energy, and we'll see what happens."

Twilight nodded hurriedly several times, looking as rapt and ready as if she was talking to some important, respectable professor instead of an alter-version of herself and a pony that was clearly her friend first, a princess second. It made the Lich smile despite herself, even as her horn began to glow only faintly, as she said softly: "Okay. This is where you come in now."

"Wow, just... just like that? Even my simplest spells I need a moment of concentration for..." Twilight looked awed, but the Lich only smiled again and looked at her pointedly, and Twilight blushed before her horn started to glow as she lowered her head, murmuring embarrassedly: "Of course. Sorry, right, I... here I go..."

The violet mare concentrated, and the Lich closed her eyes, feeling how hard Twilight Sparkle was trying, how she was getting just a little anxious and maybe grasping a little too wildly at the air, before Cadence soothed: "Come on, Twilight, it's okay. Just take it slow, neither of us are in a rush."

Twilight nodded embarrassedly, and now the Lich felt her resonance clearer, felt her moving with more skill, and she was surprised when after only a few moments, Twilight Sparkle managed to lock onto her spell, the Lich opening her mouth to warn her to be careful-

Twilight Sparkle simply pushed as much energy into the spell as she could, and the Lich's eyes bulged before a tremendous blue fireball shot from her horn, rocketing into the ceiling with a massive explosion that sent cracks ripping through the roof and enormous chunks of stone tumbling down. The violet unicorn gaped even as she was thrown onto her back from recoil and the tremor that ran through the air, and Cadence winced, then her eyes widened as several larger, heavier chunks of stone began to tear out of place, and one of the enormous, carved arches and an entire pillar spilled in towards them-

Without hesitation, Morgan stepped forwards, flicking her horn sharply to the side to knock the pillar and archway both back into position with telekinesis, before swinging her horn upwards, and enormous vines ripped out of the stone and around the arch, tearing into the ceiling and holding them in place. The ceiling was still collapsing, but the Lich reared back, her horn releasing a powerful pulse that shattered the boulders of rock falling towards them like brittle glass, before she gritted her teeth and snapped her horn upwards, and thick blue ice rapidly began to grow and spread over the roof, filling up the cracks and gaping holes and freezing loosening stone in place, letting only a few pieces of gravel and streams of dust fall loose.

Then, even as the pillar and arch both began to list despite the netting of vines and ivy, Twilight Morgan flicked her horn quickly to the side again, and the green organic went taut before transforming into emerald stone, firmly locking the damaged supports back in position.

The Lich dropped back to all four hooves, slumping slightly with a wheeze of relief, and Twilight Sparkle gaped at her counterpart's back as Cadence stared with the same disbelieving awe. After a moment, Twilight Morgan blushed and looked over her shoulder, then she cleared her throat and said finally: "Uh... just... be careful about how much energy you add to another pony's spell. Too little is usually better than too much, you can always add more as necessary."

Slowly, Twilight Sparkle looked back and forth around the throne room as several guards stumbled inside and stared in disbelief at the damage, but Cadence cleared her throat and quickly held up a hoof, calling awkwardly: "It's okay, just... practicing magic. That's all."

The soldiers stared, and Cadence and Twilight both gave big, lame grins as the Lich shrugged and sat back, feeling Luna's amusement rolling through her as the curious sapphire mare's mind connected to hers for a moment. Then the Lich shook her head as Cadence suggested awkwardly: "Why don't we... go somewhere else? Twilight, you should really head to bed anyway... and... Morgan, could I talk to you about something? Just us."

The Lich nodded, and the three ponies stood up, and the violet unicorn smiled embarrassedly as she looked back and forth, saying awkwardly: "I... okay. I feel... I should really clean this up, though..."

"Twilight, it was just an accident..." Cadence began, but when Twilight only smiled lamely, the pink winged unicorn nodded and looked down at her softly. "Okay. But promise me you'll get some rest in afterwards, alright? I worry about you."

"I will, Cadence. I promise. And Twilight... Morgan. Thank you for helping. I really appreciate it." Twilight Sparkle said quietly, halting with a blush, and the two winged unicorns gazed over their shoulders at her, smiling softly before Cadence turned around and traded a quick hug with the purple unicorn. "Thank you both."

"No, Twilight. Thank you." the Lich replied softly, but she only smiled at Twilight's curious look before turning away, striding past the still-staring guards and into the corridor.

Cadence joined her a moment later, and they studied each other for a few moments before they both turned, striding down the hall together. There was no real direction or aim to their walk, but soon enough, they ended up in the square beneath the tower, walking over the Crystal Heart. It glowed like a star that had fallen to earth in the darkness, lighting up the entire square... but the night was so clear, the stars and moon above so bright, that Twilight could gaze around and see the glimmering, crystalline world surrounding them clearly even without the use of her supernatural sight.

For a few more moments, they were silent, and then Cadence smiled a little and looked over at her before saying quietly: "I've never met a Lich before. I never even knew they were anything apart from... fairy tales. I thought they only existed in the old stories Celestia knows..."

Twilight only smiled faintly, looking back towards the Crystal Heart and saying quietly: "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I've never met a winged unicorn like you before, Cadence. You don't exist in our layer... no other winged unicorns do, apart from Luna and Celestia... and well, me, but I wonder sometimes if I really... fit that definition anymore."

"Alicorn. We call ourselves alicorns." Cadence said softly, and then she hesitated before studying Twilight, as Twilight looked thoughtfully back at her. "I was told all undead were evil abominations. That they were few and far between... but you're so kind, and gentle. You were so good to Twilight in there, and I think you might have saved our lives, or at least saved us from a very humiliating hospital stay. You also proved that... you're powerful enough to hurt us if you wanted to. Probably easily kill us, and by that I mean all of us, including Celestia."

Twilight shrugged a little, looking into the Crystal Heart, studying its glow and feeling its positive energy as she murmured: "I might be a monster, Princess Cadence... but I know the difference between right and wrong. And I would never hurt anyone unless I had to."

"I guess you can't be a monster then, can you? You're a person, a pony." Cadence said softly, and Twilight smiled and blushed a little at this, looking gratefully over at the winged unicorn before she hesitated and continued quietly: "But that scares me a little, too. Seeing how all the stories you grew up hearing might have been lies... I... I'm sorry, this is a really personal question, but... how..."

"I was killed, by a Clockwork Pony." Twilight said quietly, looking over at Cadence and not feeling her usual need to hesitate: maybe it was because of the compassion and love that emanated from this winged unicorn, maybe it was because of the Crystal Heart's warmth, giving her courage... maybe it was just because she had been asked so many times now, by so many different ponies, the wound had finally stopped being so sensitive. "Her name was Wisdom, and she was... she was another version of me. She... pierced my heart."

Twilight reached up and touched her chest silently, bowing her head forwards and closing her eyes. "I was bringing a gift to Luna and Scrivener at the time, we were... in the middle of a war, their son had just been kidnapped, Scrivy was... was very sick. It was a music box... and I kept myself alive long enough to tie myself to that object. Usually I try and... sidestep what happened next, but... Celestia, with the help of an ally we had at that time... she finished the ritual. I became a Lich."

Cadence nodded slowly, and there was silence for a few moments before the pink mare remarked softly: "I would have expected Luna Brynhild to have done it. You seem to be... tied to her and Scrivener somehow, after all. I thought I felt... well..."

She fumbled a little, and Twilight smiled amusedly over at the winged unicorn. "You can ask me about how I died, but you can't ask me if I love them, or they love me? Because I do, and they do, and we are tied together, yeah. My phylactery was destroyed... now they hold my life essence. I feel the pain they do, but... unlike my music box, they also heal, and they can contain more of... _me_, I guess is the best way to put it. So I don't... wear out as fast."

She reached up and touched her chest, then murmured softly: "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm telling you all this, it's... I guess it's just easy to talk to you."

Cadence only laughed quietly and gave a smile in return, murmuring: "Don't worry about it. I feel the same way... and I think it's helped me... decide that I'm going to trust you and Luna Brynhild. Even if she did put more of a scare than I think was necessary into everyone."

"Yeah. Luna does that." Twilight said with quiet amusement, giving a small smile over to the mare before she shook her head slowly. Fora moment, the two were silent, and then Twilight asked after a moment: "So, about... this world's Princess Luna..."

Cadence smiled faintly, shaking her head slowly before she closed her eyes. "Poor Celestia. I feel how much she hurts, every time I see her... she feels responsible for what happened, and once she even told me herself that she should have planned further ahead, done something different. I think it's part of why she was so eager to give Discord a second chance, even after they sealed him back away.

"But today I also felt... jealousy, and hope." Cadence looked over at Twilight thoughtfully, smiling a little as she shook her head slowly. "And it's funny, because... I... I almost never feel actual hope from Celestia. Things either are or they aren't, that's how it is with her, but today, there was hope in her eyes, and no anger even after Brynhild... well... gave her little example of what we were up against. And I think that's another reason why I want to trust you so much, in spite of everything. Because all those emotions were directed towards your Luna Brynhild, and all things considered, I can think of only one reason why they would be.

"If you and your friends can save us, Twilight Sparkle... I'll be thankful. The Crystal Kingdom will owe you thanks. But if Brynhild manages to get through even the smallest amount to Princess Luna... I don't think any words can express what that will mean to me, and to Princess Celestia."

Twilight Sparkle smiled softly in return, bowing her head quietly and not speaking, but if she felt confident in one thing, it was that they would save these ponies... and that Luna Brynhild would do everything in her power to help the Princess of the Night.


	38. Cry Havoc

Chapter Thirty Five: Cry Havoc

~BlackRoseRaven

The sun rose on the Crystal Kingdom, making it glimmer beautifully as its citizens emerged to greet the day, relieved after a night spent in safety, and perhaps with the faintest hope now that whatever was going on would soon be stopped. Royal Guard from Canterlot were patrolling the streets and keeping an eye on things, after all, reporting to both Princess Celestia and Shining Armor, and almost as exciting were the so-called 'heroes' that it was rumored the Princess of the Sun had brought with her.

One of these rumored heroes was currently seated at an outdoor table of a cafe, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face as she slurped loudly at an oversized cup of coffee. Across from her, Scrivener Blooms was writing in a notebook, every now and then pausing to look awkwardly at the claw so dexterously, naturally holding the quill before he muttered: "You know, I hate to say it, but... I would gladly turn completely into a monster just to keep these. This is so much easier than hooves."

"Thou whines so much that if we could store it in bottles, we could sell it by the gallon and shortly be rich." Luna grumbled, and when Scrivener scowled at her, she huffed back in response. "Well, 'tis true!"

Luna took another large guzzle of her coffee, and then her horn glowed, lifting one of the croissants in front of Scrivener with telekinesis to guide it over to her muzzle. She bit into it and chewed thoughtfully as Scrivener finished making notes, then dropped the quill between the pages and closed the book before he winced as his claw snapped back closed into a hoof, rubbing awkwardly at it. Then he looked up, meeting Luna's eyes, and thoughts and images and emotions swirled between them before the mare simply nodded a few times moodily even as she took another large bite from the pastry.

Scrivener grimaced a little, rubbing at his face slowly before he said finally: "I guess you can't blame them for not liking us. You did almost skewer them yesterday, Luna, which is not exactly a great way to make friends. And more than that, well... the Elements. That seemed to upset them more than a little, now didn't it?"

"I suppose in the core worlds they are more... I do not know. Vaunted?" Luna cocked her head, and Scrivener only shrugged, not even hazarding a guess. But the sapphire mare nodded firmly as if he had agreed with her, then said thoughtfully: "But they listened to us all the same, aye? And is that not the most important thing?"

"As long as they continue to listen, Luna. If they suddenly decide you're a bad leader or to run off and do their own thing, that could lead to some serious trouble." the stallion replied quietly, and Luna grunted before Scrivener sighed and said dryly: "Antares was always way better at this kind of diplomacy than either of us."

"Antares... I wonder how he is faring." Luna looked down, shaking her head slowly, and Scrivener smiled faintly across at her before the sapphire mare mumbled: "I miss him, Scrivy. I miss our son. And I think Twilight does, too... she slept oddly, didn't she?"

"Well, for one thing, she's a Lich. So the fact she sleeps at all is kinda weird." Scrivener said pointedly, and Luna took a bite out of her croissant, chewed slowly, and then flung the remainder at him. It bounced off his face, and the stallion winced before looking down and glowering at the fact she had eaten most of his food. "It never ceases to amaze me how much food you can stuff in your face."

"I am the superior hunter, Scrivener Blooms, that is all." Luna said comfortably, and Scrivener rolled his eyes as he picked up the remains of the croissant and tossed it into his mouth, chewing slowly before carefully covering the one muffin he had left of the five or so baked goods he'd originally ordered, and Luna huffed at him. "Share with me, selfish creature!"

"Hell no. You ate my entire breakfast. And your entire breakfast. I got like one and a half pastries. This muffin is mine." Scrivener grumbled, and Luna glowered before the stallion softened a little and asked hesitantly: "But about Twilight... you don't think she's... traveling through the portal I mean, or maybe all this energy..."

"No, nay. If anything, the positive energy in the air should be making her stronger, not weaker. And I did not notice the portal having any adverse effects right away... it could simply be stress. And she misses Antares as well and... well, thou knows how she is about..." Luna shook her head hesitantly, then closed one eye and tilted her head to the side slightly, concentrating for a moment before murmuring: "She still sleeps. Good."

Scrivener smiled a little as Luna's eyes opened and flickered once, then he picked up his muffin... before sighing tiredly at the look she gave him, and he rolled his eyes before tearing it into two halves, and the mare brightened as she reached quickly across the table to yank one away and shove it greedily into her mouth, the stallion shaking his head slowly as he ate his own muffin half with a little less enthusiasm.

They studied each other for a few moments once they were finished, and then Scrivener sighed as he picked up the notebook and put it into the saddlebag hanging off his side, saying quietly: "Alright. Let's go find a quiet corner, then. I guess we've put this off long enough and... since everyone else is already off on their own little jobs..."

"Aye. Good. Thou hast my thanks, Scrivener... and remember, thou shan't face this alone." Luna said softly, and the stallion smiled faintly after a moment before nodding once. They slipped out of their seats, and Luna took one last guzzle of her coffee before sighing in relief and putting the cup down on the table, then turning and leading the way.

They strode down the street beneath the early morning sun, crystal ponies staring at them with fascination, and they couldn't help but look with interest back at the strange, glittering equines. Luna thought their crystalline forms were some kind of guise or glammer, since she had already punched one unfortunate random pony and knocked him sprawling with a yelp, confirming that they were flesh-and-blood like everything else, but she supposed that it had something to do with the Crystal Heart and the positive energies that filled the air.

They made their way to a little park, and found a quiet, secluded place beneath a large tree, surrounded by exotic flowers neither of them had ever seen before. The two rested side-by-side together, their hooves locked as they rested side-by-side, eyes closing as they breathed in time and let their minds and souls twist together...

And when they opened their eyes, Luna and Scrivener were standing in an immense hall, with a roof of darkness high above and immense windows that looked out onto an alien world of ice and dead trees and warped nature. They both strode forwards, Luna glancing to the side and giving a faint, supportive smile to Scrivener as he looked back at her softly, a half-wyrm, half-pony... no, he was more than halfway now, his bulky frame more reptilian, both his forelegs ending in powerful claws, scales now reaching their way slowly across his face...

But Luna was changed, too: larger, her mane and tail longer and more wild, flames licking up here and there greedily out of the sapphire mist of starlight. And he thought there were other, more subtle differences... but the stallion didn't have time to look for them, as Valthrudnir questioned in a voice half-mocking, but half-interested: "And why should I bother to assist you now, after our... grievances in the past?"

Above them, on a raised landing flanked on either side by curling staircases, Valthrudnir was standing with his hands behind his back in front of a curled railing. To his back was a massive picture window, painted glass illustrating the profile of Valthrudnir himself. The space around him was left unpainted and untainted, clear glass looking out onto the world beyond, giving glimpses around the painted glass of precisely what this _Jötnar_ had built: a world of dark mire and massive machinery, a world where the dead were not allowed to die, and the living toiled endlessly away as a part of his machines and his endless plans in his quest for ultimate order.

The two looked up silently at the dragon, and he leaned calmly over the railing, gazing down at them with a cold smile as he gestured at the looming walls, the tilted windows, the endless darkness above. "Do you like what I've done with the place? It's only the humble beginnings, of course, of a much greater plan... after all, there's no excuse for not making the very best of my situation. Trapped inside you or not, I can still have a few little luxuries. I can gild this cage, and shape it to my fancy, so I can be comfortable until the day I turn this from imprisonment into monarchy."

"We need information." Scrivener said quietly, not letting himself get distracted, and when Luna looked over at him pointedly, the stallion nodded and dropped his head, muttering: "Okay."

"Deference and obedience. Tell me, how did you train him, Brynhild? Then again, I was rather sure he was the one who trained you." Valthrudnir remarked distastefully, but when the sapphire mare only glared up at him, the _Jötnar _smiled derisively in return. "Please. The fact that your plebeian mind managed to at least consider the concept of neutrality is a surprise to me, but you are far from a neutral third party, Valkyrie. Nor are you objective. But I am of the firm belief that maintaining objectivity in all situations is nothing but a waste... after all, why should I attempt to consider the worth and value in two ignorant little flies that keep buzzing into my home and making a nuisance of themselves?"

Scrivener grunted and gritted his teeth, but forced himself to look down and settle his emotions: Valthrudnir riled him up too quickly, always managed to get into his head too early in their arguments. It was better that Luna deal with this, as the Valkyrie glared but said with surprising tact: "Perhaps thou should consider the situation we are in, Valthrudnir. Last time we encountered these Replicants, they injured us badly... and by injuring us, injured you. Thou hast been dangling information in front of us both constantly, but now that we come seeking knowledge, thou mocks us and tries to send us away: pray tell, what genius strategy is this? I do not see victory coming from it. Unless, of course, thou wants to be fed to thine own repurposed machinery."

Valthrudnir grimaced at this, reaching up and rubbing slowly under his muzzle before he said distastefully: "So very touchy, Brynhild. And here I thought you'd be in the mood for a fun little game or two... but I suppose to those creatures like yourself who are nothing but a pathetic mess of primal emotion, even the most arbitrary teasing must hurt your weak little feelings."

The _Jötnar _reached into his suit jacket, pulling out a deck of cards and beginning to shuffle them calmly as Scrivener and Luna both forced themselves to stay calm, while the dragon surveyed them moodily. He riffled the deck easily together, then split it before beginning to shuffle back and forth in a complex rhythm, seeming to fall into thought as his gaze slowly lowered.

Then, finally, he riffled the cards together and split the deck in half, flicking his thumbs and fanning both halves completely out. He leaned down to hold both of these towards the ponies, saying calmly: "Each of you, pick a card for the other."

"Why do we always have to play your goddamn games every time we try to get the simplest answer out of you?" Scrivener almost shouted, looking up with a glare, and then he gritted his teeth and grabbed at his face, getting himself under control when the _Jötnar _only smiled coldly at him, and Luna flinched but forced herself to look almost pleadingly at the stallion, even as one of her own hooves ground slowly, painfully down into the ground. "Fine... fine."

Scrivener reached up... then hesitated as his claw lingered over the center card, before suddenly reaching to the right and plucking one free. At the same time, Luna's horn glowed, picking a card from a left of the fan in front of her, and the two looked at each other uncertainly before they both held up their cards.

Valthrudnir leaned back calmly and flicked his wrists, the cards vanishing... and Luna closed her eyes as Scrivener Blooms shivered a bit, not knowing what to think. In Luna's hoof was the Hanged Stallion, and it depicted Scrivener hanging upside down by one hoof by a vine, his expression strangely calm even with the spear pierced from the junction of his shoulder and neck and out of the other side of his body through the emblem on his flank, his forelegs crossed, a ring of black roses beneath him.

On the other hoof, Scrivener held the Empress: it showed a towering Luna gazing coldly down over a helpless planet below, her mane blue fire, her body warped and corrupted as enormous claws clutched into the earth deep enough to leave glowing cracks around her gnarled digits. They both looked silently at their cards, and Valthrudnir laughed quietly as he said ironically: "It's funny, you know. We may be opposites in so many things, my simpleton friends... but I believe that we have the same enjoyment of using our power to show our worth, and that our rightful place is ruling over the ignorant, unwashed masses."

"We are nothing like thee, and thou art nothing like us." Luna said coldly, looking up icily as her eyes flashed, before she and the stallion tossed the cards down. "Besides, monster. I do not see promises here, I see warnings. Warnings of what will come if we give in to our darker instincts, and do not control and discipline ourselves, a reminder of why we must not trust gifts and courtesies from creatures like thee or Nightmare Moon. Perhaps we shall simply take our leave."

"Are they warnings of avoiding what I can give you... or are they warnings of what will happen if you continue down your path of trying to bottle up your instincts and your darkness?" Valthrudnir called calmly, as both Luna and Scrivener started to turn away. Neither was able to hide their hesitation at what the dragon said, however, both feeling an uneasy twist before Luna shook her head fiercely and started to stride away, and Scrivener forced himself to follow, forced himself not to look back, before Valthrudnir's voice floated to them, soft as silk and dangerous as the spider that had spun it: "Now come, Valkyrie... I'm sure you've heard the story of Surt's Blunder. It's not like the plagiarists of Valhalla stopped at stealing our entire culture, they stole all the legends of the giants as well, be they Frost or Fire or Stone."

Luna dropped her head forwards, then she and Scrivener both looked distastefully over their shoulders... before both winced in surprise at the sight of the raised speaking stage just behind them, and Valthrudnir smiling calmly, patronizingly, down at them. If anything, their attempt to run away had only brought them closer, as the dragon continued pleasantly: "Once upon a time, the great Fire Giant Surt attempted to take all the darkness in the universe and horde it away for himself in a great and heavy chest. He thought that by stealing all the world's shadows, there would be nowhere left for any of his enemies to hide.

"But in spite of everything, there was always more darkness to be found, more shadows to be dug up. Eventually, the chest was full to bursting, but Surt refused for some reason to... dig a pit or steal another, or whatever other barbaric means savages like Surt go about storing their bones and refuse and disgusting war trophies." Valthrudnir continued, flicking a wrist dismissively. "So he continued to attempt shoving all the shadows he could find into the chest, to lock them away forever. But just as he thought he was nearly done, down to stealing the shadows of tiny pebbles... one little last shadow was added to the chest, no bigger than a blade of grass, and the entire chest exploded. The shadows washed upwards in a great and terrible wave, and not only did they return to their owners, they scarred the sky black. So black, that only Sol's fiery chariot could wash away the darkness... while her brother Mani's white chariot could do little but provide a beacon through the long shadow of what we know as night."

Valthrudnir laughed quietly and shook his head slowly, saying contemptibly as he held up the two tarot cards: "A child's fable, of course, nothing more... after all, the sun is nothing more than a nuclear furnace, perpetually generating heat and energy until the day it collapses upon itself, while the moon is nothing more than a rock, hanging aloft in the sky. And as both know, neither is chased by any fearsome wolf. The only wolves that existed once upon a time are long reduced to rubble, after all."

The two were looking up at the _Jötnar_ silently, as he looked down at them coldly. "Do I have to spell it out for you, idiot children? Or would you like a demonstration, or for me to blow up a balloon or perhaps let the gluttonous Valkyrie Brynhild eat until her stomach ruptures to better show my point? One day, the darkness will grow too great inside you both and spill out all at once, and as delightful as I am sure that it would be to watch, becoming trapped inside a mindless monstrosity is not on my agenda of things to do while I strive to restore my existence. Oh, believe me. I would be thrilled if your conscious mind was suddenly erased and I could simply control you as I pleased. But if your conscious mind is destroyed and you begin running only on your sickeningly-physical instincts and lusts..."

"Then you're screwed too." Scrivener said quietly, and Valthrudnir looked at him with irritation before the stallion asked softly: "But how do we know that... you're not just trying to make it easier for you to dig your way into our minds, on the other hoof? Every time Luna and I rely on these powers, the darkness inside us grows stronger, how... how is that helping anything, avoiding ending up screwed-over anyway from playing with my own goddamn poison?"

"Either you learn to control something, or it will learn to control you. That is the law of nature, predator and prey." Valthrudnir straightened, looking from one to the other calmly. "And without learning to utilize these powers, there is no possible way you can defeat Thesis. Even your 'friendships' and your 'love' and your other paltry, fantastical concepts, a whore in armor and a terraformer will not last two seconds against an elite military design."

Luna snarled and flung herself upwards... and Scrivener closed his eyes as she smacked into the invisible barrier that protected the _Jötnar _before she even managed to touch the railing, the sapphire mare wincing and bouncing off this before flapping her wings hard to carry herself up to eye-level with the dragon, hovering in midair and glaring at him furiously. "We are not nearly as weak as thou thinks-"

"As much as it pains me to say this, Valkyrie, Nihete has far exceeded my expectations in his estimated value and adaptability, thanks in large part to his soulbond with you. And disgusted as this makes me, I must also admit that you are a... satisfactory... warrior." Valthrudnir's lip curled in disgust as he leaned on the railing, and Luna only continued to hover, blinking slowly in disbelief before the _Jötnar _continued moodily: "I... suppose... I could have worse materials to work with. I only say this because I do not desire you to attempt to 'prove me wrong' by stupidly running into battle against Thesis and being torn apart. I do not desire to be destroyed by my own project, even if there would be no greater proof of Thesis' superiority as a combat unit and strategist than that."

Scrivener Blooms shifted uneasily, and Luna didn't seem to know what to say either, but Valthrudnir saved them the trouble as he looked coldly towards the stallion. "You came here asking for information on the Replicants. Well, with the exception of Thesis, you will be pleased to know they are all failures or experiment fodder, and only Cheshire is complete. But as you can see, Cheshire was... damaged... over the process of extensive experimentation and augmentation."

The _Jötnar _smiled coldly, and Scrivener twitched as he heard screaming and pleading, saw in his mind hacksaws and drills and metallic ponies with knives and scissors and... and...

He looked sharply up at Valthrudnir, and the visions were gone, as the dragon said quietly: "You should be happy, Nihete. Had I never pursued these exercises and indulged my curiosities, you would never have existed. You would be nothing more than some pathetic little crybaby, to never earn the love of the Valkyrie you hold so dear..."

"Shut up, wretched carrion-eater." Luna spat, and Valthrudnir turned his amber, ever-contemptible gaze to her, their eyes locking as Luna snarled, shifted... then finally asked coldly: "What do you speak of, when you say we must master our darkness? That Scrivener must..."

Valthrudnir smiled coldly at this as Scrivener looked up uneasily, and then the dragon turned and waved a hand calmly, and the stained glass image of himself rippled before the entire window section transformed into a clear screen that ebbed and flowed slowly like liquid. Then images spread over it, and Luna slowly dropped to the floor beside Scrivener as they both stared up at the memories that passed over it... as they both felt the pain all over again, as a demon, a coward, screamed through Scrivener's mouth, when Luna rammed her horn into the heart of the possessed stallion.

The images froze, then sped violently up, becoming a blur of motion as the demon Ignominious tried helplessly to escape, but was buffeted back to Hell by Twilight Sparkle's fury. And then the images froze again, showing Luna leaning over Scrivener's fallen, bleeding, dying body, a small smile on her face forcing through her tears as her horn glowed and she cradled him so close, so tight, before there was a pulse...

The images on the screen transformed, showing them sitting back-to-back now, as Valthrudnir said in a meditative voice: "I've studied this a thousand times and I still do not understand why you did it. Oh, had you had some vision of what was to come, I could see why, of course. By combining your souls and your strength, you have both become superior entities... but even not knowing you were a Valkyrie, the idea you would give up your own self-worth to tie yourself to such a miserable mortal as Nihete was..."

Luna snarled, and Scrivener clenched his eyes shut, feeling a pain pulse through his chest before the mare said coldly: "I love my husband, Valthrudnir. It is not an emotion I would expect a fool like thou to understand."

"Love is a chemical reaction, nothing more, nothing less. Love is a feeling that unites ponies out of the necessity to further the propagation of the species, and to evolve and develop the breed as a whole. This is not 'love.'" Valthrudnir said distastefully, looking coldly over his shoulder before he turned around and held up a hand as both Luna and Scrivener glared up at him furiously. "And this conversation is unnecessary and nothing but a distraction.

"Nihete's programming began to activate when one of my Tyrant Wyrms met his mind. The physical portion activated only after Nihete began to make frequent contact with Decretum and its forces. In a way, I should thank Visionary... she wasn't a failure after all." Valthrudnir said softly, and Scrivener snarled and stepped forwards, but the dragon ignored him, continuing calmly: "Nihete finished activating... I believe it was in the Atrium. His body had been influenced enough by the familiar energies and the Clay of Prometheus to have finished its physical transformation.

"I should thank you both, as well. You destroyed a failed project of mine, and shut down an ignorant, idiot child. Now my technologies and plans cannot be used by others who would not grasp their beauties or intricacies, and I admittedly... long wanted to crush the Clockwork King myself, but was loathe to waste my energy on the task when I had spent so long putting the tin-plated fool together." Valthrudnir paused, then he smiled calmly over at Luna, saying with dangerous near-gentility: "But again, I digress. Although by now you should have figured it out."

"Nightmare Moon changed. Inside me, I was changed by the corruption... and Scrivener's powers affect me in a way that..." Luna shivered a little, then she looked up and said quietly: "I am Scrivener, and he is Luna, as much as I am Luna and he is Scrivener. We are both one. So thou art saying that I too..."

Luna bit her lip, looking anxiously over at Scrivener Blooms, who shifted uneasily before Valthrudnir said with pleasure, eyes glowing darkly: "I like to think of it this way: my greatest victory comes from the fact that no matter what else you believe yourselves to be, you are both so-called Clockwork Ponies now, my creations, my experiments, my projects. You may deny it if you like, Valkyrie, but we all know that I built Nihete. Therefore, I built half of you, and now, both of you have come here, pleading for my assistance. I think that makes you rightfully my soldier, doesn't it?"

The sapphire mare snarled furiously, trembling in fury... and fear, Scrivener thought, as he swallowed thickly and looked up at the _Jötnar_, not knowing what to do, to think, to even feel. But surprisingly, Valthrudnir only smiled calmly and turned away, putting his hands behind his back as he gazed towards the screen as it rippled slowly, then divided up into countless tiny memories that all began to play at once, the dragon saying absently over his shoulder: "Apart, you and Nihete both are in possession of useful abilities. But you've been blind to think that together, only Nihete can affect you, Valkyrie. See if you can tap into Nihete's instincts, and then use your Valkyrie magic in conjunction with the Clay of Prometheus. I shall eagerly await the result."

"I am no toy!" Luna shouted furiously, then she threw her head back and roared, Scrivener wincing... and a moment later, they were back in reality, and the stallion half-fell before turning around and receiving a savage hook to the face.

He was knocked sprawling with a groan of pain, and Luna twitched backwards before wincing in shock, touching her own aching muzzle before mumbling: "Oh damnation. Scrivy, I... I did not think that... I mean... oh, this is all thy fault anyway!"

She swung a hoof down into his side, but the punch only made Scrivener twitch a little as he winced in pain before sighing tiredly, mumbling: "I feel like we just got given homework by the biggest asshole teacher on the face of this world. What do you think?"

"I feel like thou art right. I wonder if Twilight Sparkle ever received such an arduous task as this... unable to match Thesis, projects are all failures, we must draw on the corruption inside... inside... inside us both..." Luna fell silent, and Scrivener shifted and sat up, looking over at her quietly as the sapphire mare closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, murmuring: "'Tis... 'tis nothing, Scrivy. Do not fear, 'tis nothing. I only..."

She sighed softly after a moment, then smiled faintly as she reached out and took his right hoof... and when it clicked open into a claw that gently grasped her, she didn't complain, only pushing her hoof further into his grip as she murmured softly: "'Tis not as if we did not know, anyway, is it? Nay... look upon Nightmare Moon, for she has feasted upon the corruption and made herself... into something terrible and beautiful, all at once. Why deny any of it anymore, Scrivener, when we seem fated to become what we have fought against? Why... why fight..."

Luna Brynhild looked down silently, and Scrivener squeezed her hoof slowly with his claw before he said quietly: "Because isn't fighting what we do, Luna? Because, well... what about Antares and Scarlet, and Ponyville, and... Twilight and Celestia and our whole damn family? Everything we have to protect... everything we have to be there for?"

Luna nodded a few times, then she reached forwards, taking his claw into her hooves and guiding it up to rest against her cheek, and slowly, Scrivener stroked gingerly over her face before he allowed his digits to slip silently into her starry locks. They sparked and rippled around his claw, and he smiled faintly as he grasped the back of her scalp tenderly, carefully, and pulled her forwards so she could bury her face into the side of his neck, resting alongside his platinum collar as he murmured quietly: "Or maybe, hell, just because... we're both too goddamn stubborn to be what everyone says we have to be... yeah?"

"Yes." Luna mumbled after a moment, and then she smiled faintly before nodding against him, even as she curled herself closer and tightly wrapped her forelegs around him, breathing slowly as she murmured: "We are the night and the darkness... but no matter what, we shall do what is right. We must do what is right. That is all that is important."

"Yeah." Scrivener held her quietly close, rocking slowly with her as he closed his eyes, the two swaying silently together before they both smiled a little, their expressions mirroring one another's. They could hear crystal ponies walking by on the other side of the trees, could hear the chatter of the world around them, could feel the warmth of the sun and the growing heat of the day... but right now, under the shade of this great tree, there was only them, and only each other. Everything that was happening around them was only the back-beat, was a gentle reminder of the world they could return to, when they were ready... but for now, they were happy to be apart from.

Finally, Scrivener and Luna pulled apart, and the stallion let his claw draw lingeringly through Luna's mane, watching the way it rippled around his digits, loving the feel of it as Luna closed her eyes and blushed ever-so-slightly. She gave a slight smile, half-lidding her eyes as his claw finally drew free, and the stallion smiled back before his digits clicked and closed together back into a hoof, the stallion saying quietly: "I guess being a monster does have some nice advantages, though. Part of me wants to complain but... I'm going to try and be happy about this."

Luna nodded, then simply gave him a quiet look, and Scrivener lowered his head before he smiled embarrassedly and closed his eyes, looking awkwardly away as he rubbed a hoof through his mane slowly. "I... I'm willing to try, I guess. To see what extent... to see what kind of stuff I can do. But things like creating the mire, that's all instinct for me.. and... I mean, I need... I'm pretty much going to need you there holding my hoof the whole time."

"As I always am, Scrivener Blooms, and as I am glad to be. In spite of how much like a great enormous babe thou art at times." the sapphire mare replied softly, looking entertained before she reached up and patted the stallion firmly, making him glower at her moodily. "Besides, I need to be there in any event, Scrivy. The foul _Jötnar _hinted that I should practice my magic upon thee, after all."

"I... I don't think that's quite what he meant." Scrivener said moodily, looking a little less-than-thrilled with this, but when Luna grinned widely at him, the stallion sighed and mumbled: "You really make me feel like an enabler. Which is made extra awful by the fact that usually what I'm enabling is you hurting me in some horrible fashion or another. Horses of Heaven, you are the most physically-abusive mare I've ever been with."

"I would be loathe to be anything less." Luna said primly, and then she paused and added seriously: "And thou art not allowed to compare me to thy marefriends of the past, Scrivy. As I recall, thou slept with curs and prostitutes and traitors and wretched, skinny things. And of only one of those things do I approve."

"I didn't... I never..." Scrivener glared at her, blushing slightly before he grumbled and shoved himself up to his hooves, as Luna grinned widely and hopped to her own, the stallion mumbling as he adjusted his satchel bag: "Let's get going for now before we have to talk any more about my sex life. Which was a little calmer and less uh... 'exciting' before you came along, by the way."

Luna snorted in amusement at this, following cheerfully after the charcoal stallion as she asked teasingly: "Oh come now, Scrivener, how can thou complain about adventurousness? Or be ashamed of buying companionship in the past once or twice? Why, I have bought companionship many times in the past. Sleipnir would oft recommend to me what prostitutes were better versed in the art of pleasure, and warn me away from those who were not. And only once was I silly enough to ignore his advice, I shall have thee know."

"Oh look. Look at this, see this?" Scrivener halted, raising a hoof slowly up into the air beside himself until he was holding it above his head, as Luna gave him an amused look. "You just reached a whole new level on the creepy meter. Congratulations Luna, that must be some kind of record. You sick, sick mare."

"And thou art a horrible, terrible monster from darker depths than Helheim. And I will have thee know I never wish for thee to ever be different." Luna said kindly, and Scrivener looked at her for a few moments. He tried his damnedest to remain mad at her, he tried to be frustrated with her for any and every number of reasons, from her teasing to her mood swings... but finally, he couldn't stop himself from simply smiling in return and slowly shaking his head.

She winked at him, and then tilted her head pointedly, and Scrivener rolled his eyes in entertainment before he leaned in and gently kissed her cheek, before murmuring in her ear: "You're incorrigible, Nightmare Moon."

"I do not even know the meaning of the word, Tyrant Wyrm." Luna replied easily, and Scrivener rolled his eyes in amusement as he began to lean away, but the mare turned and quickly stole a kiss, making the stallion blush slightly before he smiled softly at her as she nodded firmly. "But if it means that I shall be happy, no matter what attempts to make me otherwise... than aye. That is precisely what I am, my handsome husband."

Scrivener only shook his head, but he couldn't help but gaze at her with warmth and even admiration, striding slowly after her as they headed back in the direction of the enormous tower. After all, there was no clearer landmark in all of the Crystal Kingdom than that, which was lucky for them: it made wandering around without getting lost a hell of a lot easier, even if they'd never seen anything like this strange city before.

It didn't take them long to make their way back to the foot of the spire, and they both smiled at the sight of the bustle of activity taking place around the Crystal Heart. Princess Celestia and Cadence were both watching with interest as Spike and Freya worked side-by-side together, setting up large, metallic rods covered with runes and tipped with gemstones, the purple dragon humming to himself as he screwed them into bases that had already been anchored into the square.

The Twilight Sparkle of this world and her friends were all standing around and watching, along with a small crowd of crystal ponies, but they parted for Luna Brynhild as the mare called loudly: "And what laziness is this, friends? Thou should be long done this work!"

"We have time, Luna. Unnecessary haste leads to a quick defeat, after all." Freya replied calmly, and then she smiled slightly over her shoulder, adding quietly: "Besides, you have something much more important to look after than this, don't you?"

Luna nodded after a moment, her eyes roving meditatively to the six so-called Elements of Harmony of this world, studying them mildly. Only Twilight Sparkle stepped forwards with a quick, awkward salute, while even Pinkie Pie looked uneasily at the starry-maned mare and the charcoal stallion. "We're ready to do anything we can, Miss Brynhild! Anything to help the Crystal Empire!"

Her friends all mumbled a little, and Brynhild grunted before the sapphire mare nodded once and replied calmly: "Very well then, Twilight Sparkle... Freya, can thou handle completing this work? Spike, I have another task for thee, to help set up several traps."

Spike glanced at Freya, and when she nodded, the dragon stood with a smile and rolled his broad shoulders slowly, nodding once. "Sure, no problem. Can we stop for a coffee or something on the way, though? I'm not as used to running all-nighters as you are."

"Of course. I could use another myself." Luna smiled slightly, then her eyes flicked towards the other ponies, adding calmly: "Rarity, thou shall assist Spike here, thou art good with working with materials of all nature, art thou not? And a touch of unicorn magic will be most beneficial... fear not, thou requires no great strength nor vast knowledge to aid.

"As for the rest of thee, thou must spread word of what is going on and help evacuate all homes and businesses in..." Luna halted, then looked awkwardly over her shoulder at Freya and Princess Celestia, asking in a loud whisper: "I do not know anything about this place, where are they being evacuated from and sent to?"

Freya sighed and shook her head with a wry smile, but Princess Celestia took over calmly, and the four ponies Luna Brynhild had been addressing looked up at her with much more respect and attention: "The eastern section of town, the Emerald Garden, must be evacuated to the library and the citadel in Sapphire Meadows. Please also assist the crystal ponies there who are already working on raising fences and locking down certain streets and pathways. It's important we try to funnel the enemy in one direction."

"You got it, princess!" Rainbow Dash nodded firmly, flapping her wings and launching into the air, and then she spun around and shot off, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy all following without hesitation. It made Brynhild grumble and glower at Celestia, but then she only nodded moodily.

Princess Celestia only smiled a little in return, bowing her head forwards before she said quietly: "And don't worry, I remember my own role. We'll try and stay back here, by the Crystal Heart, and... trust in you. All the same I'll have Shining Armor and the Royal Guard cordon off the area. And if you need our help... please don't hesitate to ask."

Luna Brynhild grunted and nodded, before Cadence added softly: "We'll all be cheering you on. Even the Elements will, right, Twilight? They're just... well, I'm sure you can imagine what it's like to be forced to rely on strangers to solve your problems."

The starry-maned mare nodded moodily after a moment, unable to stop her eyes from lingering on Twilight as she smiled embarrassedly, and then Luna sighed before trading a look with Scrivener Blooms and replying finally: "Aye, just... take care of them, I trust in thee to do this... and of course, to keep Princess Luna safe as well. But... excuse my husband and I. We must fetch Morgan and then finish our own preparations.

"Tonight, we shall taste glory and revenge."

* * *

The night was deep and dark, and even the light from the stars above seemed muted. Light glowed silently inside empty homes, made them more appealing targets, mimicked the sensation of life and warmth as shadows played strangely here and there. But this entire section of the Crystal Kingdom was soundless, even as the shield of energy that protected this miniature empire pulsed with ever-shifting, rippling radiance.

All around the edge of the district, Royal Guard in golden armor laid in wait, breathing slowly: they were all ready to respond in a moment's notice, every Pegasus armed with a crossbow, every unicorn with their magic already prepared. Not a single one of them would relax until dawn came, as Shining Armor paced slowly in heavy, purple full plate mail, while Princess Celestia only sat calmly in the middle of the only street that hadn't been sealed off by barricades of steel and gemstone. A small table was beside her, a tea set resting over this; she sipped from a small, porcelain cup slowly, keeping herself calm and relaxed as her eyes roved measuringly over the platoon of soldiers that lined the street in front of her.

The Emerald Garden took its name from the enormous square in the center of the district: a wide rectangle lined with beautiful, glimmering pines and all manner of gorgeous flowers, and growing in the very center an immense tree that stretched high into the sky, wrapped in all manner of flowering vine and ivy. Its wide-spread boughs formed a natural watchtower, and the Twilight from another layer sat on top of this, her gemstone vest locked tightly over her body, her cloak flowing silently around her.

The others were positioned around the square, ready to move in once the signal was detected. The shield that surrounded the Crystal Kingdom has been supercharged with energy, and with the ominous wood and barbwire barricades that had been raised all along the eastern side as well, visible through the glowing radiance, it would hopefully force the enemy to go right towards the purposeful hole left in their defenses: a large wooden archway they had quickly built, where the energy shield flowed around instead of over, and was held shut only by a flimsy wooden gate. A wooden gate the enemy would have to smash down... and in doing so, would trigger the trap.

It seemed perfect: sure, there were a thousand things that could go wrong, but at the same time, something inside Twilight Sparkle told her that the enemy was going to trigger their trap, just as planned. After that, who knew what would happen, what they would be up against, but they would at least have the advantage of surprise and starting things out on their own terms.

Inside, the ponies watched... and outside, through the flurry of snow, a shape approached. A bulky, enormous shape that flexed against steel and stitching, gurgling quietly now and then; masculine and huge and tortured, he giggled brokenly as drool dripped down from his jaws, and he rasped out: "Not heeding the words of his parents, he cried out: 'timberwolf, timberwolf!' and thrilled as the villagers came running and panicking..."

The creature giggled again, eyes roving along the barrier as a bit of drool fell from his jaws, approaching the energy shield slowly before mashing into it... and growling in frustration, scrabbling at it with his claws as he found it was solid. He pawed at it uncertainly, trying to process what was going on, his broken mind carefully connecting the pieces of what to do next as he looked back and forth and whispered: "He thought it was all good fun... until the day the timberwolves really came, and oh, oh, oh, he cried and screamed and begged and no one came, no pony came, down down down their gullet he fell..."

A twitch, and then the creature's dark violet eyes gleamed before he hurriedly began to lope along the shield, not seeming to notice the snow or wind that blew into his features before he stumbled to a halt as he saw a wooden archway, turning and mashing face-first into a flimsy gate before staggering backwards, then looking up with what seemed more like curiosity and confusion than anything else. He stepped forwards again, head shoving against the gate, pushing it backwards with a creak and making the doors strain to hold shut, before the beast was repelled again, and he growled in frustration and confusion before simply raising both forelegs and shoving viciously outwards into this thing that bent and moved but wouldn't let him pass.

The rune-covered wooden board that had been barring the doors snapped, and when it did, it all-but-exploded with a scream of sound, and the creature immediately scurried backwards with a series of terrified yelps, jumping back into the snow and burying himself down with a whimper, despite the fact that the enormous Clockwork Pony stood out as clearly as a mountain even in the darkness, a giant black and metal shape against the white. Then, slowly, he rose carefully to all fours, and rumbled uneasily as he began forwards, whispering: "Once upon a time, Mommy and Daddy wished for a baby, and hearing their mournful cries, a fairy visited them in the night..."

The creature strode slowly through the open gate, looking uneasily back and forth as a bit of drool fell from his maw, breathing heavily through his open mouth. He shifted back and forth uneasily, then licked his lips slowly before beginning to cross the square. His broken mind could barely remember his purpose here, the mission he had been given by the Master, but he struggled to do so as he looked back and forth around the street, not noticing the way it had all been fortified, or how the fences on either side formed a corridor he began to walk down in an awkward zigzag, grinding his face or side into the wood every now and then as he mumbled: "Cabbage... it was a cabbage... Mommy and Daddy went out to their garden, and found a foal, not cabbage..."

He strode into the square in the center of the district, looking back and forth with a rumble before his eyes slowly drew upwards. His violet eyes almost glowed as the saw the_ bad pony _at the top of a tree, a burning black beacon in his vision, and his drooling jaws fell open before he remembered why he was here, why the Master had sent him, and he looked at the _bad pony _and the _bad pony _looked back at him-

Twilight's eyes widened in shock as the Clockwork Pony she recognized all too clearly as Cheshire simply vanished from sight, and the Lich hurriedly leaned forwards, her hooves crunching quietly against the bark as she looked back and forth sharply. Had he seen her somehow? For a moment, she could swear that their eyes had locked, even though she had to be at least thirty feet above the ground and he had been all the way by the gate, but now she couldn't see him anywhere...

The Lich felt Luna's surprise as well, heard her mental question, and she began to respond before her eyes widened as she felt something on the back of her neck. And, slowly, Twilight turned with a tremble to stare over her shoulder, seeing a grinning set of teeth and glowing eyes floating in the darkness just behind her, before the rest of the monster faded into reality as he whispered: "Baa-baa, black sheep... have you any wool?"

Twilight felt herself torn between fight-or-flight, both instincts screaming at her before Cheshire roared and lunged, and the Lich threw herself backwards with a cry before the monster's jaws bit savagely into her shoulder, almost crushing it as he tackled her off the top of the tree. She cried out in shock more than pain before snarling as they fell, her wings spreading before she forced herself to half-spin, flinging the beast off as she managed to catch the air and felt his teeth rip through her flesh.

Cheshire was thrown straight down into the ground in a spray of blood, crashing down on his back with a yelp and bouncing several times over the grassy field before rolling quickly backwards. He snarled as he spun around, eyes glowing with lunacy and animal instinct before his gaze locked on a golden-armored winged unicorn as she calmly landed on one side of the square, massive sword gleaming as it spun off her back and into a ready position at her side.

Celestia stood at the ready as the monster charged towards her with a roar, and she shook her head slowly at the straight, direct attack before simply raising Tyrfing and slamming it down savagely enough to crush Cheshire flat, his limbs going out in an almost comical sprawl before she twisted the sword and stabbed it fiercely downwards, pinning the monster to the ground like a bug. Cheshire squealed in agony, black mire bursting up out of its body as he began to scrabble and claw at the earth, and Celestia began to turn to call to Luna before a soft voice commented: "Remarkable skill. Yes, it's too bad we are not allies... but maybe we will be soon enough."

The ivory mare's eyes widened in shock as she looked to the side to see an enormous black earth pony standing calmly beside her, his eyes calm white, silvery machine parts standing out along his spine. Even as her mind processed that this could only be Thesis himself, the Replicant behind everything, he was already swinging a hoof towards her... and she was already moving to block the blow with one foreleg.

She glared at him, forelimb shuddering slightly at the force of contact, but he only smiled before Celestia's eyes widened as he seized her leg and then flung her viciously upwards, and the golden mare was horrified by the strength of the creature as she was launched into the air in a wild whirl. She barely managed to flap her wings to catch herself in mid-spin, looking down sharply... but Thesis was already gone, and before the ivory mare could think of trying to chase him, her attention was drawn with horror to the sight of Cheshire slowly yanking himself backwards, screaming and howling as the undying creature tore itself slowly free from Tyrfing, black blood gushing out of the monster but the massive tear in his body healing almost as quickly as it was made.

Scrivener and Luna, meanwhile, had been halted in mid-charge when Thesis seemed to appear out of thin air in front of them, reaching up and catching them both by the head with a smile. They were left paralyzed and defenseless for a moment, but then the Clockwork Pony simply let them go and said with patronizing kindness: "Let's test your mettle, shall we? There's an immensely-powerful source of energy at the center of this place... let's see if you can stop me from claiming it."

With that, Thesis turned and began to run, and Scrivener and Luna traded shocked looks before surprise turned to fury, and they both launched themselves after the Replicant: a moment later, they were joined by Twilight Sparkle, the Lich falling into pace with them even as she asked sharply: "What about Celestia?"

"Celestia can deal with a monster! We must stop Thesis!" Luna replied, her eyes glowing with rage and mane sparking, body flexing against her armor as her horn glowed and tore her spear free from where it was sheathed at her side. "How dare the arrogant monster challenge us so!"

Twilight nodded, even as she tossed a grim look over her shoulder, catching sight of Celestia smashing Cheshire backwards with Tyrfing as the monster tried to pounce on her. The Lich only hoped that they were right, and that with her unmatched mind, Celestia would be able to figure out a way to stop that awful monstrosity...

Cheshire roared as he slashed in wildly with his broken claws, and Celestia parried the attacks with her sword, snarling before she snapped her head forwards and blasted the monster backwards again with telekinesis. The Clockwork Pony's regeneration was unbelievable: she hadn't been able to believe the stories that Luna had told about fighting the creature, even with Scrivener backing her up, but now that she was actually witnessing it herself...

The monster lunged at her, and Celestia slashed Tyrfing downwards before her eyes widened as Cheshire caught the blade: immediately, she sawed the sword upwards, but even as blood burst from his claws and one was torn almost entirely off, the creature only leaned forwards and screamed: "And never in as never does and never to the end, never shall this wounded heart ever ever mend!"

He bit at her features savagely, and Celestia cursed, straining with telekinesis to push as hard back on the sword as she could, trying to keep it at a distance even as he wrestled the floating blade and forced it slowly down and away, completely ignoring the rivers of blood flowing from his claws before Celestia snarled and snapped her horn forwards. Crescents of golden flame erupted through the air around Cheshire's face, making him yelp and shake his head wildly back and forth before the golden fire solidified into three golden, double-edged short swords that all stabbed viciously forwards, all three ripping through the monster's face and skull.

Cheshire howled miserably and threw himself backwards, Celestia staggering before spinning Tyrfing quickly up to a ready position again as the beast lunged back and forth, grabbing wildly at the swords buried through its face. And the ivory mare could only watch with a shiver as he grasped the handle of one, and amidst whimpers and shrieks, slowly yanked it free from his head with a burst of dark mire, before flinging it aside and roaring furiously at her.

Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight Sparkle all heard the sound, but they couldn't turn back, couldn't stop, couldn't even slow: Thesis had just smashed his way through an entire unit of soldiers, and he bore not a single scratch, not a sign of fatigue. He was running straight down the center of the road, where Princess Celestia was still calmly waiting, head raised proudly and horn glowing before Shining Armor leapt into the Clockwork Pony's path and gritted his teeth, a barrier of magic erupting into being-

Thesis simply passed through the barrier like it was thin air, and Shining Armor had enough time to stare in disbelief before the Clockwork Pony crushed both front hooves down into his skull, leapfrogging onto his back before neatly launching off him like a springboard, shooting straight at Celestia. And with that same calm, maddening expression, the Clockwork Pony seized the Princess of the Sun around the neck before she could react to the sudden burst of speed, before flipping his body to yank her rolling through the air before he threw her face-first into the hard street.

The mare bounced helplessly once, then cried out in agony when Thesis landed on her back, crushing her spine and the warped wing hidden beneath her cape, and Luna roared in outrage as she leapt into the air and flapped her wings hard, putting on a burst of speed to slash her spear out at Thesis. But the Clockwork Pony vanished, in a blink a short distance away up the street as he called calmly: "Now you'll have to do better than that, Valkyrie Brynhild. I'm disappointed."

Luna snarled furiously as Scrivener, then dove back to the street past the fallen Princess Celestia and sprinted onwards, Scrivener and Twilight both pushing themselves harder to catch up to the sapphire mare as her starry mane and tail streaked behind her, burning like blue fire with her fury. But Thesis only smiled calmly as he turned to continue down the street towards the spire in the center of the Crystal Kingdom, clearly unhindered and unworried.

Catching up to him, stopping him, was beginning to seem impossible even through the haze of battlerage blurring Luna's thoughts... just as Celestia was beginning to wonder whether or not Cheshire was indestructible, as Tyrfing lashed back and forth across the Clockwork Pony while her three golden blades stabbed viciously forwards again and again, twisting the smaller swords every time they found purchase in the monster's flesh. The ground was covered in black mire as Cheshire continued to stagger helplessly backwards, screaming and howling as the mare continued the vicious barrage of attacks before she roared as she suddenly swept as hard upwards as she dared, staggering backwards from the force of the attack and almost losing her psychic grip on Tyrfing as the Clockwork Pony was decapitated in one powerful slice.

Cheshire's head screamed miserably as it flew in one direction, and his body collapsed in another with a gurgle, hitting the ground with a wet, sickening smack. Celestia breathed hard, her three golden swords floating apprehensively above the beast's body, Tyrfing falling to clank to the ground beside her before she stared in disbelief down at the monster's severed head.

Cheshire was gurgling, mouthing words wildly as his eyes rolled in his head, a thick, ugly river of black mire spilling out of his neck... just as from between his shoulders, another river of the stuff was pumping endlessly, his legs twitching weakly now and then, his large, bulky chest contracting and expanding with gasping, whooping breaths. Celestia didn't even know what to make of this godawful sight, as her eyes roved weakly back and forth between the two somehow-still-alive parts of the creature, before some signal went off in her mind, something tried to warn her, but she couldn't comprehend it clearly with the shock in her system...

And then her amethyst eyes widened as she looked down in time to see the trails of mire pumping out of both ends of the creature's neck clearly twist, becoming one S-shaped river of dark blood before thick strings of black ooze leapt up between severed head and shoulders. They became taut, solid cables and black ropes before Cheshire screamed as his head was yanked backwards, pulled back into place with a sickening splatter as the Clockwork Pony skittered backwards and then grabbed wildly at his face as ragged flesh rapidly healed, the monster whimpering loudly as he cowered away from Celestia.

"What in Loki's name..." whispered a voice, and Discord appeared on one side of Celestia as Discombobulation popped into existence on the other, both Draconequus staring with disbelief at Cheshire as Celestia only breathed heavily in and out, shivering. "Puppy... what is going on here?"

"And here I was hoping you would know, big dog, you're the one who was all but god of chaos back in Ginnungagap." Discombobulation muttered, before he winced when Cheshire looked slowly up with his tormented, insane purple eyes. "Tia, we better go, we better-"

"No, you go, I'm going to stop this thing one way or another." Celestia shook her head, gritting her teeth as her horn began to glow, even as she raised Tyrfing and her three smaller swords into defensive positions in front of her. "I'll dismember it completely. Then burn it apart."

Cheshire roared furiously: whether only because he had recovered, or because he could understand, it was impossible to say. But a moment later, he charged savagely forwards, heading straight for Celestia... before Discombobulation winced even as he stepped in front of the monster and slammed his metallic fist down into his face, knocking Cheshire flat with a yelp before the chimerical creature stomped a foot, and the ground blasted upwards like a springboard, launching the Clockwork Pony through the air with a scream to crash down at the south end of the square.

Celestia smiled faintly, and Discord gaped over at Discombobulation, who shrugged and said finally: "Love is stupid."

"Yeah, I can see that. Okay, puppy, you and your honeybun deal with that thing, I'm going to go get help. Lots of help. From somewhere else." Discord said awkwardly, holding up a finger before he vanished from sight, and Discombobulation grumbled as Celestia only smiled faintly up at the male.

"Now stop that. We can figure things out later. For now... it would look bad if I left you to die, Tia, that's all." Discombobulation muttered, and then he winced as Cheshire picked himself up, screaming and shaking himself wildly, and the chimerical creature winced as Celestia readied herself again and looked forwards. "My mommy always said there were no monsters... no real ones... but there are."

Cheshire staggered around to face them, snarling, and then he screamed almost as if in reply: "Late last night and the night before, Tommyknockers, Tommyknockers, knocking at my door!"

The monster broke into a charge, and Celestia gritted her teeth before Discombobulation snapped his fingers, and an explosion of green lightning and fire ripped through the air around Cheshire, the crackle of sound swallowing up the shriek of surprise from the beast.

But a moment later, Cheshire leapt out of the emerald blast before it could even begin to dissipate, and Discombobulation's eyes widened in shock as the monster dove straight towards him. He swung his metal claw up, but far too late: Cheshire's front claws ripped down his chest, knocking him backwards with a howl of pain before the Clockwork Pony's huge, gnarled jaws seized on his flesh-and-blood wrist, and the Draconequus was yanked backwards and to the side, arm torn out of his socket as one of Cheshire's gnarled claws stomped on him to pin him down at the same time, the monster beginning to twist-

Tyrfing smashed into the monster's side, and he shrieked and staggered before Celestia launched all three of her short swords at Cheshire: one sank into his shoulder, while another tore across his scalp and ripped up a swathe of mane, but the last only bounced off his scaly hide before the beast turned its attention to the mare, slashing wildly at the golden-armored pony and ripping gouges in the front of her armor even as she cursed and threw herself backwards.

Tyrfing lashed down, almost cutting the top of the monster's skull in half, but Cheshire only roared and lunged forwards, knocking the sword backwards as the wound healed and he slashed outwards again, this time managing to smash his claw into Celestia's breastplate and dent it, knocking her off balance. Before she could recover, the beast seized her by the shoulder and yanked himself forwards, and Celestia howled in agony as his teeth ripped through her plate mail like it was paper, biting deep into the junction of shoulder and neck before it twisted to the side like an animal, slamming her down on her side as he tried to pin her by the face and one foreleg.

His jaws opened wide to deliver a deathblow, but Celestia managed to stab awkwardly sideways with Tyrfing on desperation, getting the weapon between her and the monster, and his maw clamped only onto this. He bit wildly and uselessly at the sword, howling and roaring before shaking his head violently back and forth, ripping it free from Celestia's psychic grip before he staggered backwards off the winged unicorn and slung Tyrfing off to the side.

The mare managed to half-roll, half-stagger to her hooves with a curse, dragging herself backwards and snarling as her horn glowed, seizing on the short sword still buried in Cheshire's shoulder and yanking it free. But before she could drive it into the monster's body again, Cheshire lunged, tackling her onto her back and crushing her down into the ground, lifting her by her damaged plate and then slamming her onto her back wildly, then again, again and again.

His jaws bit down, and Celestia barely managed to swing a hoof up, smashing a hook across the monster's muzzle and sending up a burst of black mire as a tooth was knocked from his maw, the Clockwork Pony shrieking before Celestia desperately seized the creature and rolled on top of the massive, bulky beast, trying to pin him beneath her as she began to slam punch after punch down into his face, holding him down by the throat with her other foreleg. Cheshire howled beneath her, convulsing and kicking wildly before his claws finally raked up and smashed her off, knocking her crashing down on her side before he attempted to scramble forwards and jump on top of her again.

They rolled and struggled against each other, Celestia desperately avoiding his monstrous jaws, Cheshire screaming and howling and hissing. And Discombobulation could only watch with a curse as he slowly staggered up to his feet, one arm hanging limp and useless, his prosthetic claw flexing slowly as he raised it before glancing to the side as Discord appeared with a grimace. "Puppy, I hope you have some miracle up that metal sleeve of yours."

Discombobulation opened his mouth, looking towards Celestia... and then he gritted his teeth before turning his eyes to Discord, holding up his metallic claw as he began to concentrate and green lightning started to spark around his prosthetic digits, a sphere of emerald energy slowly swirling into being in his palm. "I have something that's half stolen, half pure crazy dumb hope, but I need all the power you can give me, big dog."

"Betting stupid luck against certain death? I like it." Discord replied with a wry grin, and his own mismatched hands began to glow as he began to swirl them over the claw, almost as if molding a sphere, as the energy began to glow brighter and green lightning began to spark up and down the length of the metal limb.

Discombobulation gritted his teeth, dropping to a ready position even as he kept his hand raised high, his body flexing as he continued to push all the energy he could down into the charged sphere above his hand, and Discord bit his lip and narrowed his eyes in concentration as they both worked to keep some form of wild order to their own swirling chaos. Lightning arced and streaked in all directions as a distinct humming filled the air, the green energy pulsing brighter and brighter as Discombobulation prayed for Celestia to hold on just a little longer as she managed to get the top position again.

Celestia snarled through the blood flowing down her face as she pinned Cheshire by the throat, her horn glowing brightly as the monster's head burst into golden flames, the creature screaming and squealing before he managed to hook a kick up into her stomach. She was knocked backwards with a grunt, then she cried out in agony as Cheshire slammed his burning features into hers, scalding her with her own golden flames before the monster's claw grabbed her by the mane, yanking her off and slamming her onto her side. He pounced on top of her, a claw seizing her skull and ramming her head back into the ground once, then twice.

The world became blurred and dim, and Celestia's body went limp as Cheshire pinned her down, drool falling onto her face as the creature grinned and raved brokenly in his victory: "I ask you to turn this w-weakness into strength, this pain into comfort, sorrow into... joy, joy... joy! Pain into comfort... for... others!"

His jaws began to open, and Celestia was only aware of that gaping, endless maw above her, before a second sensation tingled at her senses; a humming, a buzzing, shortly joined by the tremor-sound of feet charging over the ground. Then Cheshire looked up in dumb surprise, straightening and gaping like a wild animal caught in the glare of an oncoming train.

Discombobulation was sprinting towards them, his metallic arm a glowing torch of green fire and lightning, clutching a sphere of glowing chaos energy in his smoldering metallic claw. His eyes blazed, his teeth bared as he shouted furiously: "Get your filthy claws off my girlfriend!"

The Draconequus slammed his claw forwards as hard as he could, driving the sphere of energy into Cheshire's side as it sparked and the monster's eyes bulged... and then both it and Discombobulation were both blown backwards in a tremendous shockwave of lightning and emerald flame, Celestia crushed down into the ground with a gasp by the wave of pressure even as most of the force thankfully passed above her. Windows shattered all around the square from the blast of force, and even from twenty feet away, Discord was knocked off his feet with a yelp of surprise, as Discombobulation was flung backwards from the blast to crash down with a gargle, his whole body smoldering and what little that remained of his prosthetic limb tearing free from his charred shoulder, nothing now but a wrecked hunk of broken metal.

Cheshire struck the ground and rolled limply backwards several times, coming to a halt on his side, eyes staring sightlessly as black blood drooled from his jaws. He lay twitching weakly and brokenly, an enormous, almost-perfectly dome-shaped crater in his side, the black mire around the wound turned to dark gemstone from the force of the blast.

The beast whimpered weakly once, and Celestia looked slowly, tiredly up as Discord winced and hurried over to Discombobulation, kicking him lightly once in the side... then sighing in relief when Bob groaned loudly and blinked blearily, the red-eyed Draconequus remarking: "I am so glad that I did not just contribute to your death."

Discombobulation only mumbled weakly, before slowly forcing himself to sit up as he grasped at his shoulder, breathing unevenly. He dropped his head forwards, swooning for a moment before managing to shake himself and return to his senses, and then he looked up... and smiled faintly at the sight of Celestia standing over him, the mare gazing down at him silently as their eyes met, before he simply nodded once, and she smiled with the faintest of trembles and nodded firmly back.

She opened her mouth... but then her attention was drawn sharply over her shoulder by a loud moan, and she stared in horror as black mire blasted suddenly into the air like a geyser from Cheshire's caved-in side, sending chunks of crystallized mire flying in all direction before the monster screamed and convulsed on the ground as his wounded side filled quickly in with the dark ooze. And moments later, the beast staggered up to his claws, gasping and panting, his side looking raw and dripping with mire, but otherwise whole.

He rasped in and out, black tears leaking down his features before he looked over at the trio, and Discord winced even as he stepped forwards as Celestia snarled and lowered her head, and Discombobulation only stared weakly. Yet all three knew there was nothing they could do against this thing that just kept getting up, again and again and again...

Cheshire screamed at them, then charged forwards, and Celestia dragged herself to her hooves as her horn glowed and she managed to spread her wings, ready to die fighting... before she stared in shock as the monster simply bolted past them, still screaming... no, not just screaming. Cheshire was giving heaving, howling sobs of misery through his shrieks as he staggered drunkenly back and forth, clearly making a run for the exit.

He vanished down the street, and Celestia didn't even know what to do or say as she slumped a little... so instead, she only turned towards Discombobulation and stepped forwards, silently embracing him. The Draconequus dropped his head against her after a moment, reaching up with his arm to hug her back around the neck as Discord stared in disbelief over his shoulder, and then he looked at the two and asked nervously: "That just happened, right? I'm not dreaming, am I? And please tell me you two aren't doing the whole 'one romantic moment before we die' thing, because if you are, I'm going to vomit and then I'm going to cry."

"Go check on the others. We'll catch up when we can." Celestia said quietly, and Discord looked at her moodily before the ivory mare glanced up with a small smile. "Please."

"Well, only because Princess Party Pooper never says that to me. Or never really means it, anyway." Discord muttered, and then he nodded once before hesitating, then reaching down and ruffling Discombobulation's mane, making him scowl. "You did good, kid. Not as good as I would have done, but pretty good all the same."

With that, the Draconequus vanished from sight... and Discord stumbled a little as he reappeared a moment later on one of the high balconies of the spire that stood in the center of the Crystal Kingdom, grabbing the railing and leaning down as he muttered: "What a mess all this is. This is definitely not what I signed up for when I left Ginnungagap. This is all proving to be oh so much less fun than... yep, there's the other one. And the crazy ponies are right on his tail."

Discord leaned down with a grimace, shadowing his eyes and watching moodily for a moment, wondering silently what he could even do to help... before blinking in surprise as something nudged him quietly, and he turned to see Princess Luna looking up at him worriedly. The Draconequus winced, holding up his hands and grinding his teeth together before he said carefully: "Now hey there, Princess, this is no place for... well, anyone, really. I know, how about Uncle Discord takes you back to bed for a nice little nap, would you like that?"

Princess Luna shook her head violently, trembling and bouncing back and forth on her hooves, looking agitated, before she rose one hoof and violently gestured at her horn. Discord only winced at this, however, shaking his head hurriedly and replying flatly: "Listen, I might enjoy a decent prank or two, and love a little chaos now and then, but I'm far from stupid enough to fall for that. Look, stay here, I'll go grab your big sister, okay? Okay?"

Discord looked at her almost pleadingly, and when Princess Luna only looked back at him, trembling, the Draconequus groaned before grabbing at his face... then jumping as there was a loud bang and scream below, and he and Princess Luna both spun around and leaned over the railing, looking down to the courtyard with shock.

Below, Thesis had come to a stop in the square, a calm smile on his face as Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight skidded to a halt several feet away, snarling and setting themselves. The Twilight Sparkle of this layer and her friends formed an uneasy barrier with Cadence, the ponies trembling at just the sight of this perfect-and-yet-synthetic stallion, Spike standing in front of them in his armor and with shield and sword at the ready, the dragon's features grim.

The ground around Thesis was shattered, black smoke wafting slowly up through the air from several of these cracks as the Clockwork Pony laughed quietly, then smiled over at Luna Brynhild. "You shouldn't fret, Luna. I'll only hurt them if they get in my way... this remarkable source of energy should let me finish my work here with ease. Again, I don't want to hurt anyone... but how fantastic this artifact is, the way you've modified it... oh, I knew about the Crystal Heart, but I never thought it could be used for this level of magic..."

"Stay away from it! The Crystal Heart belongs to the Crystal Kingdom, if you take it you put this entire place at risk... you put all of Equestria in danger!" Cadence shouted, stepping quickly forwards up beside Spike, and Thesis only smiled over his shoulder at her. "Don't you understand that-"

"I do. I sympathize, but I'll give it back when I'm done with it." Thesis said kindly, and without looking, he held up a hoof and blocked a thrust of Luna's spear with it, the tip of the weapon unable to make even the smallest dimple against the strange obsidian material. "Now don't be a poor sport, Valkyrie. No one likes that."

Thesis turned his smile back towards the trio, and Luna drew her spear back with a snarl as her eyes glowed, Scrivener setting himself and Twilight Sparkle gritting her teeth. On the other side of the Clockwork Pony, Spike rose his sword and Cadence's horn began to glow, as the Elements of Harmony all trembled but stood as firm as they could. And caught between two lines and two worlds, Thesis only smiled wider, his white eyes gleaming, looking as fearless as if he had planned this from the beginning... and it was all playing out towards his intended end.


	39. The Hounds Of War

Chapter Thirty Six: The Hounds Of War

~BlackRoseRaven

"Now, let me present my plans to you, or rather, what I think would be the best course of action for this situation." Thesis said softly, looking calmly back and forth before he continued in the same peaceful voice, as dark, ominous smoke continued to rise up around him out of the shattered earth. "I have no desire to bring harm to anyone here, and I think it's already clear that I am more than capable of doing so. Instead, I ask politely that you give me the Crystal Heart: it serves all our interests. I'll no longer have to take ponies to power my machines, and I am sure that you, Luna Brynhild, can afford to spend a few extra days protecting this... Crystal Empire or whatever it's called while I finish my work here. Then I will send Kismet back with the artifact, and to give you further instructions on where we can meet next, my friends, to discuss our... problem."

Luna slowly traded disbelieving looks with the ponies on either side of her, and then she snarled in barely-restrained fury before saying coldly: "Counteroffer: thou leaves this place, and I pummel thee mercilessly and then send thee only a little broken back to thy nefarious lair, where thou may cower until we come to hunt thee down after a few days of mercy. Or, thou can stay here, and we will kill thee now and be done with it. But we shall do it slowly."

"Oh, Valkyrie Brynhild..." Thesis shook his head slowly, and then he smiled as he slowly pushed his front hooves down against the ground, and Scrivener's mind flared with instinct a little too late. "I have just proved my strength to you. But at least I attempted a fair negotiation."

Luna snarled, then staggered backwards in shock as black smoke vented up out of the spiderweb of cracks around the Clockwork Pony, before the section of platform he was standing on was launched into the air by a geyser of boiling black mire. It splattered down in every direction, sending the ponies of this layer panicking before Cadence managed to snap her horn upwards and create a barrier that protected them, as Spike winced and covered himself with his shield, cursing.

Thesis threw his head back, and Scrivener's eyes widened as the entire world darkened and the air reverberated with the hostile, toxic language of Wyrms, hearing the shocked screams of the ponies of this world as they felt the agony these words alone could bring on for the first time: "_Rise, rise, pawns of war, rise to your master's bidding, begin your dance of death!_"

It wasn't the Black Verses, it was something else... before Scrivener's eyes widened in shock as comets of black mire launched themselves out of the fountain of black muck, staring in horror as they splattered to the ground before rippling violently into new, monstrous shapes. Limbs clawed at the earth and long, whipping tails lashed outwards, as Wyrm-like heads formed with sockets full of malevolent blue fire. The mire beasts screamed, dripping with black slime, their emaciated bodies ever running and rippling like hot wax before Thesis said softly: "Exterminate the defenders present."

The mire beasts lunged forwards, surprisingly agile as they turned on the nearest creatures. Several leapt at Cadence's shield, smashing into the barrier and rapidly cracking it as they clawed and ripped at it wildly as Spike cursed and dropped to a crouch when one of the monsters tried to pounce on him, the beast landing on his shield before Spike leapt to his feet and shoved outwards to throw the monster backwards into another.

"Go after him!" their Looking Glass World Twilight shouted as she snapped her horn downwards, sending a blue fireball into a nearby monster, and most of the mire beast exploded in a hail of black goo with a shriek, its lower legs stumbling backwards as its tail whipped back and forth for a moment longer before it simply dissolved into black liquid.

Scrivener and Luna didn't have time to argue, both looking upwards as Thesis smiled at them calmly before he leapt off the island of stone floating atop the geyser towards one wall of the spire, then he smoothly shoved off this with all four limbs and landed on one of the lower balconies, stepping forwards to lean over the railing with infuriating casualness.

Luna snarled, and Scrivener gritted his teeth as he felt her mental order as the geyser of corruption finally sank back down, releasing only a few more mire beasts as it fell. Normally he hated this, but for once the stallion thought this would be the perfect way to say hello as he felt Luna's magic wrap around him, the two running forwards before they both leapt up into the air, Luna's wings spreading wide as a sapphire aura completely encased the stallion as he curled himself up tightly before she launched him as viciously as she could straight at Thesis.

Thesis leapt backwards with a look of surprise a moment before Scrivener smashed through the end of the balcony and the railing like a cannonball. He barely felt it with the magic shielding him, and his fury and adrenaline outweighed vertigo as he felt the aura vanish as he dropped out of midair. The moment he began to freefall, he looked down and twisted himself to make sure he was falling straight towards Thesis, swinging both forelegs out to try and smash in the surprised-looking Clockwork Pony's face-

Thesis caught his forelegs and half-turned, flinging him through the set of double-doors leading into the spire, and Scrivener let out a curse of frustration more than pain before Luna shot up over the balcony, three silver javelins floating around her and spear across her back. She snapped her horn forwards, but Thesis was already moving even as the javelins shot at him one after the other.

The Clockwork Pony slapped one out of the way with a foreleg as he lowered his body slightly, the second shooting just over his shoulder and sinking uselessly into the ground behind him before he swung his other foreleg up and hit the third javelin in the neck, sending it flipping wildly into the air above him. Luna cursed as she shot forwards, bringing her spear up, but Thesis continued his movement, seizing the butt of the javelin behind him, ripping it free from the floor and flinging it hard at Luna in one smooth motion.

The winged unicorn was forced to throw herself backwards as she swung her spear out at the same time, barely deflecting and avoiding the missile before Thesis caught the third javelin as it fell out of the air, and without a twitch he spun and flung it straight at Scrivener Blooms like a dart, sending it tearing through his armor and sinking into his chest. The charcoal earth pony howled as he was knocked backwards, skidding over the floor as Luna cursed and twitched backwards, feeling a bloody wound forming in her own body.

She breathed hard as Thesis slowly relaxed, smiling and looking over his shoulder at the winged unicorn. She snarled in return, then hissed in fury through her teeth before snapping her horn forwards, sending a blue fireball rocketing at the Clockwork Pony, but he calmly batted this to the side like it was nothing more dangerous than a beachball, saying softly: "You are not living up to my expectations."

Luna roared, then shot in, stabbing downwards with her spear in a flurry, but Thesis easily dodged backwards into the corridor. The sapphire mare dropped to the balcony to engage Thesis on the ground, but the moment her hooves touched the balcony, Thesis lunged forwards: one foreleg he wrapped around the neck of her spear, catching it and holding it in place as the other he stomped down in the doorway, and the stone floor of the balcony immediately rotted away into dark mire, the structure trembling before the balcony collapsed in a hail of rock, dust, and dark mush.

Luna staggered and lunged desperately upwards, spreading her wings and trying to catch the air, and Thesis reached calmly forwards and seized her by one wing in that moment of defenselessness, briskly snapping her into the wall like she weighed no more than a pillow. Luna cried out in shock before she lost her telekinetic grip on her spear as Thesis spun around and flung her at Scrivener Blooms as the earth pony charged down the hallway. The stallion cursed, every instinct screaming at him to leap up and catch her, but instead he forced himself to duck beneath the sapphire mare as Thesis tossed the spear into the air to catch it in both front hooves and then stab it firmly forwards.

The charcoal stallion sidestepped to avoid the stab... and Thesis stepped forwards as he shifted his grip on the weapon with lightning precision, pinning Scrivener firmly into the wall with the body of the spear. The earth pony winced in pain as he was left helpless for a moment, and then Thesis slammed a headbutt into the side of his face, rattling his senses before the Clockwork Pony dropped the spear and grabbed Scrivener by the throat, slamming his head savagely down into the stone floor.

Scrivener went limp for a moment, and down the hall, Luna staggered with a groan, her vision going blurry before Thesis rolled Scrivener onto his back and slammed another front hoof down into his face, leaving him in a broken, near-unconscious heap. The blast of pain had the opposite effect on Luna, however, waking her up as she shook her head, then snarled furiously even as she felt blood running from her mouth and an ear. "Thou shall suffer for that."

"Really? I thought we were only playing a game, Valkyrie." Thesis replied, as he strode into the center of the hall and towards the mare, smiling at her with that horrible, patronizing _kindness_. "Oh don't worry. I have no intention of killing either of you. I just want to test how strong you really are."

Luna snarled and ran forwards, and Thesis halted and waited patiently for her before the mare suddenly snapped her horn upwards, releasing a blast of light and blue flame that washed over the stallion before she slashed her horn down on instinct... and it hit something solid before she felt herself twisted and slammed viciously down into the ground. She gagged, and then Thesis grabbed her by the back of the neck and one wing, swinging her face-first into the wall, then lifting her above his head and twisting firmly, the bone of her wing shattering and making Luna scream.

He threw her to the ground, and she bounced several times before forcing herself to roll in spite of the agony in her body, agony so terrible it jarred Scrivener Blooms back awake. He sat up just in time to watch with shock as Thesis stepped easily forwards and hammered a blow into Luna's face, sending up a thick spray of blood as she was sent rolling the rest of the way down the hall... then out into thin air with a broken wing, and Scrivener shouted in denial as he immediately dove after her.

The sapphire mare reached a hoof up on instinct, and Scrivener caught it in his own as he slid over the edge of the corridor, his right hoof snapping apart into a claw that seized desperately into the crumbled stone. He hung there, cursing as Luna clung to him, her head hanging as blood ran down one half of her face and her starry mane sizzled faintly, cheek crushed in. Breath whispered in and out of her jaw as it hung loose, and the world was dizzy and unfocused, and she could feel their hooves locked together... but... slipping... slipping...

Luna slowly looked up, and Scrivener tried to haul her upwards... but moving made their hooves shift, and he couldn't get a grip with these _goddamn hooves_ against her. Then he cursed as he looked up with a tremble, staring at the sight of Thesis now at the edge of the balcony, looking down with interest before he smiled as he leaned down and encouraged: "Just hang on, okay? I'm sure you can hang on long enough for me to finish my business here, and then your friends will save you. Excuse me."

And with that, Thesis turned and walked calmly down the hallway, and Scrivener let out a roar of frustration before Luna coughed loudly and whispered: "Let me go, Scrivy. The fall is not high enough to kill me and I shall cushion myself with... what little magic I have left. 'Twill hurt, but then thou can go after him, it... the pain should not be enough to incapacitate thee..."

"And get my ass kicked, if you can't beat him, I can't beat him. We need to do it together, don't be... don't be me, Luna." Scrivener muttered, and then he cursed under his breath before looking down and gritting his teeth. Past Luna, far below, he could see the others still trying to fight off the mire monsters. It looked like they had been joined by other allies, but they were peaceful ponies trying to defend themselves against monsters made of vileness and evil...

Scrivener looked down at his left hoof... then he bit his tongue before closing his eyes and beginning to concentrate. And Luna looked up at him with a frown before she grimaced in pain, then looked up as black mire began to run down her foreleg, leaking out of Scrivener's hoof in an increasing flow...

The pain spiked, and Scrivener heard a distinct crackling sound as he clenched his eyes shut... then he let out a howl of pain as his left hoof shattered into a claw in a blast of black goo. Luna cried out in pain and shock as well, feeling the same agony even as her hoof thankfully only trembled, but both ponies flinching made them let go of each other for a moment, Luna beginning to fall again-

Scrivener's left, broken claw seized Luna's foreleg in a painfully-tight grip, the stallion biting back a scream of agony at how much it hurt, and Luna's eyes bulging as she gasped in pain before the stallion flexed and grunted, hefting her slowly upwards with his one claw, and pulling himself as high as he could with the other. And the moment Luna could reach up to find purchase, she did, managing to grab Scrivener's shoulder and get her rear hooves against his body, yanking her bloody foreleg free from his claw with a grunt of relief as she climbed up him like a ladder and into the corridor above.

Luna seized the stallion and helped yank him up into the corridor after her, and Scrivener wheezed in relief before the sapphire mare threw him into a wall and leaned forwards, kissing him firmly. They tasted one another's blood and life and strength in those slow-passing moments, before their mouths parted as Luna gritted her teeth, her eyes glowing with renewed fury as she said coldly: "I shall have to pummel thee later, but for now, let us chase down Thesis. And Scrivener, loathe as I am..."

"Only a little drink, though." Scrivener muttered, and the mare nodded once before she and the stallion studied each other for a few long seconds, and then she cursed quietly as she leaned forwards and bit firmly into him, Scrivener gritting his teeth as his body trembled, seizing into her shoulders and only hoping they could make it down below in time.

The Clockwork Pony hadn't returned to the square yet, but the fight was already desperate: even though Shining Armor, Princess Celestia, Discord, and a slew of Royal Guard had joined the fray, the mire monsters were relentless and vicious, their corrosive claws searing flesh and their toxic jaws leaving hideous wounds.

Fluttershy was laying injured and gasping for breath, Applejack standing over her and staring back and forth in desperation, trembling from a terrible, smoking black wound that covered most of one foreleg. Rainbow Dash was hovering over them both, looking wildly back, her hooves smoldering from contact with the mire creatures.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie both ran towards them, screaming in terror as a mire monster chased after them, and Rainbow snarled as she readied herself to lunge. But before she could, a blue fireball hammered into the beast's side and exploded with enough force to knock it staggering, and the mire monster turned to snarl at the trembling violet unicorn standing near Cadence.

The mire beast charged with a growl, lunging towards the two before Cadence snapped her horn down, unleashing a bright ray of pinkish light that washed over the monster as it lunged... and then fell to the ground, turned to solid stone by the beam of positive energy. Almost immediately, however, the statue began to shake violently, black mire starting to bubble up here and there through the rock before Twilight Sparkle lashed her horn outwards with a cry of disgust, and the statue was shattered into pieces that rapidly dissolved into boiling corruption.

Cadence breathed hard, one of her wings hanging limp at her side before she looked up in horror as another mire beast pounced towards them, but a cloaked shape lunged between them; its claws went ignored even as they ripped through the tattered vestments and gemstone armor below before the beast was blown apart by a blast of force. The violet winged unicorn landed, and she looked sharply over her shoulder at her counterpart, shouting: "Protect your friends! We'll take care of the last of them!"

The Lich's eyes flicked up as another mire monster charged towards her, and Twilight Morgan's horn glowed before she snapped it firmly upwards, spikes of stone ripping out of the earth and cutting the mire beast almost in half. The lower half dissolved, but the upper half attempted to keep going until the Lich swung her horn forwards and sent a blue fireball hammering into it, to a much-more destructive result than her counterpart had gotten, as ashes and black goo hailed down in all directions.

Cadence dragged the Twilight of this layer backwards as she stared at the Lich, who forced a quick, reassuring smile over her shoulder despite the aches and wounds and pain she could feel through her body: not from this fight, these creatures couldn't hurt her spirit that badly, but she knew that Luna and Scrivener had run into trouble against Thesis.

Across the square, Shining Armor gritted his teeth as he slung a large chunk of rock into the head of another mire beast with telekinesis, and the creature staggered to a halt before flopping over and bursting apart into bubbling black slime. Behind him, Princess Celestia breathed hard, looking back and forth before she gestured to a trio of soldiers on one side of her, shouting: "There, there's Twilight and her friends, go and help them! You too, Shining Armor!"

"Yes ma'am!" Shining Armor grinned in gratitude over his shoulder at Celestia, immediately sprinting for where his sister and wife were standing by the other five ponies of this layer, his soldiers hurrying behind him. And Princess Celestia gave a faint smile, before her eyes flicked to the side as a mire beast slunk towards her, hissing furiously.

She began to turn to face it, the Guard around her running forwards and dropping in position, but a moment later a strange pink cloud floated over the creature before simply dropping on top of the mire beast. In a matter of moments, the mire-creature was suffocated completely in the pink fluff, which bounced almost comically... before the cotton candy cloud suddenly went rigid and crushed in on itself with a single sickening squelch.

The cotton candy cloud melted into a puddle of pink and black liquid as Princess Celestia looked up, unsurprised to see Discord half-crouched over another pink cloud floating a little above the ground. He grinned awkwardly down at her, twiddling his fingers... and then Celestia's eyes widened in horror as Princess Luna poked her head up past him, the Draconequus saying hurriedly: "Hey, before you get mad at me, you should know that one of those crazy Clockwork Ponies is up in that lame castle thing. Really, I saved your sister's life."

Princess Celestia cursed in frustration, looking across the square, but it was too late to recall Shining Armor and the other guards. But then she caught movement in the corner of her eye, and the Princess of the Sun shouted sharply: "Captain Armor, on your left!"

The unicorn skidded to a halt with a curse, turning at the same time to see two mire beasts charging at them: but at the same time, there were also more mire-creatures closing in on Cadence, his sister, and the other Elements. But after only a moment he shouted: "I'll deal with them, the rest of you, protect Princess Cadence and the Elements!"

The soldiers obeyed without question, and Shining Armor set himself as the mire beast snarled, then ran towards him. Without hesitation, Shining Armor leapt to meet it, slashing his horn down through the beast's features and hissing in pain as boiling muck splattered over his face, but the monster was driven back. It gave him enough time to stab his horn forwards into its chest and unleash a raw telekinetic blast, the monster all but exploding... except the blast covered him with black, acidic slime as well, making him curse and stagger, blinded and stunned for a moment.

He finally wiped the sludge away, only to stare in shock at the sight of another beast leaping in towards him as he stood, helpless... but then the tall figure of the dragon stepped between him and the beast, Spike swinging up his shield and scooping the mire monster up on it, hefting it over his head before slinging the mire monster savagely down into the ground. Then Spike stomped forwards, crushing its head beneath a greave and stilling it, before the dragon half-spun and lashed out with his silvery sword when another mire beast charged in.

It staggered as the blade sliced through its skull before the dragon dropped and drove forwards with the shield, slamming it upwards and knocking the beast further back before swinging it down in a curving arc, the shield's edge hitting with almost enough force to tear the monster's head off before a final slap of the rounded metal guard knocked the creature onto its back, letting Spike easily finish it off with a single thrust of his sword. He tore the weapon back with a smile over his shoulder through the black goo splattered over his face, asking: "You okay?"

Shining Armor only smiled faintly, and for a moment, everything was still as ponies looked back and forth... and then Shining Armor's eyes widened in horror as in a blink, a terrible, synthetic stallion appeared out of nowhere behind Cadence with a calm smile, seizing her by the back of the neck and turning around to fling her by the head towards the Crystal Heart at the center of the square.

She slammed into the barrier formed by the six glowing, ominous rods, and the pink winged unicorn screamed as her horn began to glow violently and electricity sparked back and forth, arching over her body and between the control rods. Cadence jittered and gargled helplessly, her eyes beginning to glow with light before she was blown backwards as the shielding overloaded with a sizzle of energy, and Shining Armor cried out before snarling at Thesis and charging straight for the Clockwork Pony.

But Thesis only smiled, ignoring the ponies scattering in all directions away from him, Twilight Sparkle running towards Cadence's prone body as the power rods smoldered and the Crystal Heart pulsed with energy. Shining Armor ignored the yells and shouts as he leapt at Thesis, then slammed his hooves into the Clockwork Pony's face, hammering them against his breast, punching as hard as he could again and again...

His hooves swung down as Shining Armor fell forwards, gasping for breath, trembling in disbelief as he supported himself against the chest of this synthetic stallion, that felt like metal and stone, not flesh. And slowly, he looked up, shivering in disbelief and horror, his hooves aching as Thesis only smiled, not a single mark on him as the Clockwork Pony asked gently: "Do you feel better now? How feeble you mortal ponies are... and yet I can extract so much spiritual essence from you, such powerful energy, with the right application of force... your biology fascinates me."

Thesis reached calmly up, grasping Shining Armor's horn and twisting his head forcefully back and forth before tossing him aside, and the unicorn hit the ground in a sprawl and stared weakly up at him before the Clockwork Pony turned towards the Crystal Heart with a calm smile. But in a moment, Applejack and Rainbow Dash both lunged in front of him, gritting their teeth as the Pegasus snapped: "You... we aren't gonna let you lay a hoof on that!"

"If you want it, it'll be over our dead bodies!" Applejack agreed, setting herself, and they were joined by Pinkie Pie, and Rarity, and even Fluttershy, as Twilight trembled beside Cadence, trying desperately to shake her awake.

"No, I don't have to kill you. I just have to get you out of my way." Thesis said softly, and then he stepped forwards and seized Rainbow Dash by the face before slamming her into the ground, leaving her in a broken sprawl with a fractured skull. None of the other ponies knew how to react, only staring blankly before Applejack began to snarl, began to turn... and a moment later, she was on the ground, wheezing weakly for breath, tears leaking from her eyes and her ribs shattered.

Thesis smiled calmly, and all the other ponies could do was tremble and cower, and he bowed his head to them politely before striding over the bodies of their friends. But Twilight Sparkle staggered into his way... except Thesis barely paid attention to her as he swatted her aside like a toy, knocking her down with a cry of pain.

He began to reach towards the barrier... but then paused, slowly glancing to his right, then his left. Discord and Celestia had taken the time he'd been distracted by the other ponies to flank him, and he shook his head almost disapprovingly before cracking his neck as Discord's hands crackled with green electricity and Celestia's horn glowed with golden light. "I don't want to hurt you."

In reply, Discord snapped a hand out, and there was an explosion of green fire in the space where Thesis had been a moment before, the stallion already sidestepping even as Celestia snapped her horn down, sending a golden fireball at him. But Thesis' hoof smashed into this, and it knocked it flying back into the winged unicorn's face, sending her sprawling backwards with a curse before Thesis simply vanished, and reappeared with his hoof already buried in Discord's stomach.

The chaos entity gargled, staggering backwards and clutching at himself, eyes bulging as he gave a weak whimper before Thesis slammed a hoof up under his jaw, knocking him onto his back. The Clockwork Pony smiled and began to turn again... before he was finally caught by surprise as the Twilight Sparkle of Looking Glass World slammed savagely down onto his back, her hooves glowing with black flames as the Clockwork Pony gave a cry of shock before he bucked her backwards, then turned around with a snarl of fury, leaping up and slamming a hoof into her breast.

The Lich was sent hurtling across the square, crashing and skidding on her back with a gargle before Princess Luna shot in, shouting silently, desperately, and Thesis turned and hammered his hoof across her face as he snapped: "Enough fun and games! Get out of my way, you worthless, stupid little ponies! Stop making me hurt you!"

Princess Luna crashed to the ground, and Celestia cried out in misery as her sister flopped bonelessly a few times, trembling weakly, as Thesis leaned back in surprise, then reached up and touched his own features, whispering: "No... no, I... I thought that was the other Luna... my... my emotions got the better of me, I... was a victim of adrenaline and anger. You must believe me when I say I didn't mean to hurt a noncombatant... that I would have preferred a peaceful solution..."

Thesis shook his head uneasily, distracted, before he frowned at the sound of hooves... and when he turned around, it was right into a punch from Luna Brynhild, sending him flying away from the Crystal Heart with a curse. He managed to catch himself, looking disgusted as the starry-maned mare and Scrivener Blooms set themselves across from him, both of them injured and bleeding, but determined to continue the fight.

There were no words: Luna and Scrivener simply charged forwards, and Thesis met them: and from the beginning, it was clear who the victor would be. Thesis was too fast, too powerful, too unstoppable, countering every attack, outthinking every strategy, even as others charged in to lend any help they could to the two desperate warriors.

Princess Celestia only lay on her side, trembling and staring towards her sister, as Princess Luna trembled weakly, shivering and curled up. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she shook with her unheard sobs, and the Princess of the Sun closed her eyes tightly for a moment before she forced herself to roll onto her stomach and crawl slowly over to her sibling. She hurt: she wasn't used to battle like these ponies, and she'd put too much power into the blast that Thesis had simply knocked back into her own face like she was a foal novice trying to outclass an archmage.

She reached her sibling, then reached out and pulled her close, not watching as Thesis slammed Scrivener to the ground and then flung Luna like a toy, or as Spike tried to ram into Thesis, only for his shield to be smashed almost in half by a blow from the Clockwork Pony and the dragon knocked sprawling. She only hugged her little sister tightly into her body, trembling, tears running down her cheeks before she whispered: "I love you, Luna. I'll always love you."

Then Celestia's horn glowed, and Princess Luna looked up at her, tears running down her own face before she reached up as the iron ring was surrounded by a golden aura, slowly beginning to rise... and then trembling, and simply shattering halfway off Princess Luna's horn.

The sapphire mare gasped, shivering and staring up at her sibling, and Celestia smiled weakly before she embraced her younger sibling again. And her sister hugged her tightly back, even as her horn began to glow... not pale this time, but with a deep, black aura. With a darkness that bled slowly down over her body, even as Luna shook silently and clutched her sister as fiercely as she could, and her eyes began to glow like ivory lanterns...

And a few moments later, it wasn't Luna that calmly pulled herself away from Princess Celestia. It was a smiling, black-coated mare with eldritch green eyes, her reptilian pupils calmly surveying the Princess of the Sun as her star-filled mane and tail twisted leisurely back and forth. The two surveyed each other, and then Nightmare Moon leaned down and asked softly: "Do you love me even now?"

Thesis frowned, feeling the change in the air, and the combat halted as Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms both stared with shock. Both Twilights gazed with disbelief, and Shining Armor trembled, mouthing wordlessly, as Nightmare Moon smiled calmly around at the gathered ponies. "This is not the return I had in mind, but I suppose that it will do. As a matter of fact, it will do wonderfully... and in such a beautiful place, a place we have not seen for more than a thousand years, with such an incredible source of power..."

Nightmare Moon turned, calmly surveying the Crystal Heart, and she licked her lips slowly before looking slowly over her shoulder at Thesis. "You want this, don't you? Well, I will give it to you, if you like... but it's not as powerful as it could be, you know."

Discord looked up in disbelief as Luna Brynhild snarled, and Princess Celestia asked in a whisper: "Do... do you really hate me that much?"

"No. I love you, Celestia. All I want is what is rightfully mine, and I have had the most wonderful idea. I will rule the Crystal Kingdom, and you will rule Equestria. I will rule the heart and soul, and you will rule the body. It's perfect." Nightmare Moon said tenderly, and then she gave a soft, sultry smile even as her eyes locked with chilling cold on Thesis. "Trust me. We clearly cannot defeat this interloper, after all. But he has given us a peaceful offer... let us send him on his way with the Heart. I will watch over this place, and whether he returns it or not, there is a greater source of energy available."

"What? What are you talking about? Will you please consider sharing this with me? We could become allies, you and I..." Thesis said quickly, turning away and striding towards her, and Nightmare Moon looked thoughtful as the Clockwork Pony approached, asking quietly: "Can't you see reason? Unlike them, understand that I only want to be complete? You look like you must understand what it's like to... to be stripped of what you truly deserve... to have to struggle for what's rightfully yours..."

"I do. Let me show you." Nightmare Moon smiled softly, and Princess Celestia trembled as Luna Brynhild cursed and the Twilight Sparkle of this layer whimpered in her throat, but the dark entity's eyes only gleamed with cunning as her horn began to glow. "Here. Look up."

In the sky above, the moon slowly rolled through the darkness until it was above the tower, a great, staring ivory eye that lowered itself towards the tip of the spire. And then Nightmare Moon closed her eyes and arched her back, sighing loudly in relief as she murmured: "Oh, all these years without being able to do any magic at all, locked away in that little body, with a foal's mind... it feels so good to be free..."

Above, the moon began to glow as stars twinkle, more coming into being and forming a strange network around the moon, before Nightmare Moon's gaze lowered to lock on the Crystal Heart. Her horn glowed brighter as she poured magic into it, and the heart thrummed, pulsing brighter with power as the power rods around it all began to hum louder, before there was a surge of energy: not along the artifact, but along the tower itself, electricity running up and down the walls of the spire before a thin streak of white light shot up towards the moon above.

The ivory sphere gleamed, and then the stars all glowed in concert, a spiderweb of lines appearing between them and forming one immense, alien constellation for a moment before a tremendous blast of white light shot down from above, hammering through the spire. It trembled violently, and the shockwave that burst out from the Crystal Heart shattered the power rods around it and made the podium beneath it crack, knocking several ponies sprawling as Thesis looked eagerly towards the Crystal Heart, then shot a glance to Nightmare Moon.

The dark entity nodded with a calm smile, and Thesis stepped quickly forwards, reaching wonderingly up to touch it, taking the Crystal Heart between his hooves as it thrummed with energy... and then Nightmare Moon smiled and said gently: "Goodbye."

Thesis frowned over his shoulder, started to open his mouth... and then the Crystal Heart flashed brightly, blinding all present. There was a clink... and when the ponies were next able to see, Thesis was simply gone, and the Crystal Heart was laying on the ground. For a few long moments, only silence filled the air around them, even as the barrier of energy that surrounded the Crystal Kingdom began to flicker in and out in the distance, and then Nightmare Moon laughed quietly before her horn glowed, lifting the Heart and slipping it back onto place in the podium.

The Heart pulsed once, and the feeling of energy filled the air again as Nightmare Moon rolled her head on her shoulders, then smiled almost tenderly over at Celestia, saying quietly: "Really, sister. Thinking that I would just hand over the keys to the kingdom to a thug. Especially when I've been introduced to such... generous friends."

Nightmare Moon's eyes turned to Luna Brynhild, studying her for a few moments before she smiled softly as the sapphire mare and her husband both dragged themselves closer, looking up incredulously. No one seemed to know what to say, as they looked back and forth between themselves, before Princess Celestia slowly sat up and smiled faintly, whispering: "It seems that I have some explaining to do... but... Nightmare Moon, I... thank you for... saving us."

"I have no desire to kill anyone, sister... you should know that by now. But I'm glad to see you trusting me a little more..." Nightmare Moon paused, then shook her head firmly, tossing off the black tiara that had been lodged in her starry mane before her eyes gazed down at Luna Brynhild knowingly, as the mare looked back up at her with disbelief. "You understand though, don't you? Of course you do, Brynhild... and I must thank you for taking such good care of me while I was... repressed. You were kinder and gentler than others have been..."

"Princess Luna..." the Twilight Sparkle of this layer asked disbelievingly, trembling as she came forwards, but Nightmare Moon only gazed at her softly as the violet mare sat down and looked up at her, swallowing thickly. "But... n-no..."

"I'll explain... everything in time." Princess Celestia promised quietly, then she sighed softly and looked silently over the fallen and the wounded, closing her eyes tightly and murmuring: "But first we should clean up. And then we'll have to... figure out what our next step will be from here. That Clockwork Pony... I've never seen-"

"And you may never see him again. I took a page from your book, after all, sister... but I'm sure that he'll find his stay on the moon enjoyable." Nightmare Moon replied calmly, and when Luna Brynhild grinned wryly, the black-coated winged unicorn smiled down at her thoughtfully. "Yes. You and I do understand each other well."

"Aye." Luna agreed after a moment, and then she shook her head slowly before softening as she looked back and forth, seeing the hurt, the maimed, the... worse. "But now is not the time for laughter. Let us tend to the others, and then... we shall see how well we understand one-another in full."

* * *

By morning, most of the ponies had been tended to, and many of them were now asleep. But just before dawn, those who had yet to rest gathered in the throne room for a story: Princess Celestia, Freya, Brynhild, Scrivener, Cadence, and both Twilight Sparkles... and of course, Nightmare Moon.

The dark, enormous pony had found herself a blue, swirling cape, and seemed to almost be wearing it in imitation of Celestia: for Brynhild, this was all the reassurance she needed that things were going to be okay, and she thought she had already begun to put things together as Nightmare Moon smiled at her, the two sitting silently across from one-another before the Twilight Sparkle of this layer asked almost desperately from beside drained-looking Cadence: "But I thought... we... the Elements of Harmony..."

"The Elements of Harmony flushed my system, yes. I was healed... but..." Nightmare Moon reached up and touched her chest silently. "Luna was who I was when I was young. Much younger... Nightmare Moon is who I became, and who I am now. Look at us, like twins..."

Nightmare Moon laughed quietly, gazing tenderly over at Princess Celestia, bumping gently against her, and Celestia flushed and looked down almost as if ashamed, even as the dark winged unicorn continued: "But I do not blame you. The ring suppressed not only my magic, but hid my nature. My sister did not believe at first that I was sane... that I was not Nightmare Moon, seeking to take over by deceit and trickery. But I am Luna, and I am Nightmare Moon. There was only ever one of us... it was just that... I lost control of myself before. I won't again. You don't have to be afraid of me, no matter what I look like, Twilight Sparkle... I am still the same Luna. But I think... you have learned this, haven't you?"

Twilight Sparkle was silent, and then she quietly looked over at the version of herself from Looking Glass World... drew her eyes silently over the stitching across her bare chest, used to help hold shut awful-looking wounds... and then the purple unicorn closed her eyes, swallowed thickly, and simply nodded once.

Nightmare Moon smiled softly in visible relief, closing her eyes as well, and Princess Celestia said quietly: "Sister... sister, I'm sorry. I... I thought... I was so afraid. I thought that... and... I never just let myself trust..."

"It's not like you to be unable to find the right words, Celestia. But I think that maybe reassures me most of all." Nightmare Moon said softly, smiling over at her sibling, and the Princess of the Sun laughed a little despite herself, shifting a bit. Then Nightmare Moon paused before looking towards Freya, who was smiling softly at her. "And you. What a strange Celestia you are. So quiet, not judging me, happy for me... but I imagine I must seem like a very soft Nightmare Moon compared to what I imagine Brynhild must have become."

"Hold now, monster! I am far fiercer than Nightmare Moon, I shall have thee know." Luna Brynhild retorted imperiously, holding her head high, and Nightmare Moon laughed and shook her head before smiling in warm relief, and Luna gazed back with something almost like affection in her eyes before she asked hesitantly: "So thou art... thou art truly alright? No megalomania, thy mind neither too childlike nor too cruel and ancient? There are no wicked voices, there is only... thou, in body Nightmare Moon, in mind Luna?"

For a few moments, Nightmare Moon looked down thoughtfully, and then she reached up a hoof and rubbed at her features in a meditative gesture, and Luna smiled knowingly before winking over at the Lich Twilight. "Now, sweet Twilight... or Morgan, rather... thou knows that look, does thou not? For I certainly do... 'twas when I discovered I was not merely Luna, but Brynhild. Now, if I may be so bold as to make a suggestion, Nightmare Luna is an awful name, as are any other wild combinations thou might try to make from them both. But even though thou art two of old mixed into one of new... 'tis the new that is important. Thou deserves a new name."

Nightmare Moon looked up at this, thoughtful, as her mane swirled slowly over her features. Then she smiled over at her sister, studying the Princess of the Sun before asking softly: "What would you suggest, big sister? And Cadence, and Twilight... and all of you here. You are all important to me. I think you have all played a role in freeing me..."

"Oh, I am no good at names. 'Twas always Freya who came up with the names, from her silly Yamato to the Starlit Knights." Luna said absently, and Nightmare Moon looked up with interest at this, brightening visibly.

"Starlit Night... yes. I like it, and if it pays honor to something from your world, then it's all the better." the dark-coated equine said thoughtfully, and Luna grinned brightly as Scrivener and Twilight Morgan shared dry looks. Freya shrugged, and newly-christened Starlit Night smiled over at Princess Celestia, who was trying to force a supportive smile on her face. "What do you think?"

"If... if it makes you happy. I'm... I'm not going to try and force your hoof any longer, Luna... I mean, Starlit Night." Celestia said finally, and the black-coated winged unicorn smiled warmly as the Princess of the Sun sighed a little, then softened and added quietly: "You've proven you know better than I do, after all. And you saved us, all of us, from... that monster."

"Aye, 'twas... well done, I must admit. Although that is not to say I would not have mastered Thesis, given time." Luna added hurriedly, and then she shifted a little and became more serious, glancing over at Freya even as the ponies of this layer smiled at her. "But on the matter of Thesis..."

"I'm not sure. First we have to heal, either way... we were lucky to have been able to drive Cheshire off. I owe my life to Discombobulation." Celestia Freya said softly, reaching up and slowly rubbing at the bandages that covered her chest, and Twilight Morgan couldn't help but smile faintly: Celestia was covered in bruises and cuts and bandages and reeked of peppermint from the salve they had slathered her heavily with, and yet she was holding herself up as well as any of them.

Slowly, the Lich looked around, taking in the state of the others: she herself had all kinds of extra stitching, but she was healing remarkably fast in spite of still feeling a little sore, and a little... strange. It was probably because of the positive energies in the air... but Luna and Scrivener were both covered in wounds, and Scrivener's newly-shattered hoof was wrapped in heavy bandaging, and neither of them could heal as quickly as she did or pull in energy from the air. Cadence had been completely sapped from getting thrown into the barrier, and Princess Celestia had several large magic burns over her face and neck, and her body had been battered. And even the Twilight of this layer had her own share of bandaging, and one particularly-nasty wound on her leg had required some heavy suturing.

She knew the others were in varying states of health, too: the worst hurt was Rainbow Dash, with a broken skull. She was unconscious but not comatose, and until she woke up they couldn't be sure of the extent of the damage. The hope was that it was only the broken skull...

The Lich forced these thoughts away. It wasn't helpful right now, as she instead focused on Celestia Freya, as the mare continued in a quiet voice: "Running in to try and attack Thesis in his own territory won't do anything but put ourselves in danger right now. Even at full strength, I'm not sure that we could secure a victory... and furthermore, there's no guarantee we could even find where Thesis has been operating out of."

"I also sent him to the moon." Starlit Night said helpfully, and Luna Brynhild looked thoughtfully at this version of herself as Freya smiled a little despite her best efforts not to.

"Unfortunately, we don't know what Thesis himself is capable of, but we do know that he has very powerful allies. One of these is a death entity that's bound to serve him. It will be able to locate him and likely bring him out of exile with little difficulty. I wouldn't be surprised if Thesis has already returned to his base of operations..." Celestia Freya halted, looking down thoughtfully. "But that makes me question why he hasn't attacked again already, or used Kismet to steal souls."

Luna frowned at this, then she said thoughtfully: "Well, Freya... remember Appleloosa? Kismet defended Thesis, but there too he did not do any of his... dirty work, so to speak. He even spoke out against what Thesis is doing..."

Freya nodded slowly, and Princess Celestia frowned a little, asking uncertainly: "But a death entity... this death entity in particular is the enemy, isn't he? He works for your opponent..." She stopped, then sighed a little at the look Starlit Night gave her, even as the unicorn Twilight looked up attentively and Cadence tilted her own head with interest. "Of course. Of course, I understand. It's just a strange concept... it's not that I don't believe in giving second chances..."

She shifted, as if expecting some barb or jibe, but Starlit Night only smiled at her gently, and the Princess of the Sun laughed a little as she murmured: "I'm sorry. I guess... I'm more self-conscious than you are right now, little sister, even if I know that doesn't even make any sense."

"Oh well, if thou requires someone to make mockery of thee for thy choices, I am glad to fill in. 'Tis incredibly stupid that thou would give Discord a second chance but cling to the babyfication of thy sister so tightly, after all, unless thou has some freakish, terrifying fetish that would have been better left never to see the light of day." Luna Brynhild said mildly, and Princess Celestia closed her eyes slowly as both Twilights stared, Scrivener dropped his face in his hooves, and Cadence – surprisingly – turned to try and hide her giggles.

The black-coated winged unicorn looked thoughtful at this as her starry mane swirled around her head, and then she looked across at Luna and asked curiously: "Did your sister ever do the same thing to you, Brynhild? You sound like you're speaking from experience."

"Many times." Brynhild nodded solemnly, even as her nose twitched a bit, and Freya sighed tiredly before the sapphire mare smiled slightly and glanced over at her older sibling. "But I will tell thee this, too: now that my sister and I have worked out our rough edges... we have never been closer than we are these days, even if at times we still... grind together uncomfortably." She paused, then grinned slightly and winked. "But I have never been one to mind such grinding."

Twilight Morgan sighed, Scrivener simply kept his head in his hooves, and Cadence tried harder not to giggle before Freya remarked calmly: "I only wish that when it came to bumping and grinding, little sister, you weren't always so desperate to end up on top."

All eyes stared at her for a moment, and then Luna and Starlit Night both began to giggle, but it was Cadence who broke down into outright laughter first. But the other ponies shortly followed, until everyone was laughing... and much of it was with relief at the fact that everything had turned out okay after all.

When things finally calmed down, Freya looked back and forth for a few moments before saying finally: "We watch and we wait. I have a feeling that no matter what happens next, we're going to get a sign of it before it happens. Kismet, or perhaps another messenger... Thesis seems to play by a particular rulebook, even if his behavior is... strange."

The others all nodded, Luna Brynhild looking down thoughtfully before Freya smiled a little, adding quietly: "But please excuse us. I need rest, and to be entirely honest, I'd like to spend some time with Discombobulation. In fact, if I may be so bold, I think we could all use some rest right now. It was a hard battle, and we've earned this reprieve, however long or short it may be."

"They're right, sister. Let them go, and you sleep as well. I'll watch over the Crystal Kingdom for now, and summon you all if anything happens." Starlit Night said softly, and the other ponies smiled after a moment at the black-coated winged-unicorn, who smiled honestly as she stood and her cape swirled around her slowly. "And all of you... thank you again. It was a long time I was trapped... but I'm free now, and happy to be free. And more importantly, it wasn't a terrible time... I have... quite a few good memories, surprisingly. I may have learned much more than I would have being free from the beginning."

She laughed quietly, then looked back and forth as the other ponies all stood, before the Lich cursed under her breath and shifted embarrassedly when some of her stitching popped. The other Twilight looked surprised, and at first the Lich began to shift away self-consciously, before she was surprised as the unicorn asked worriedly: "Are you okay?"

Twilight Morgan hesitated, then smiled faintly and simply nodded, saying quietly: "I am, yeah. Don't worry, it's... it's nothing, really. I just need to do a few more repairs, I guess, and check my body over. I may have missed some damage."

"Please, let me help." Cadence said softly, and Brynhild and Scrivener both smiled at this as the Lich blushed a little, looking awkwardly over at Cadence. But Starlit Night nodded encouragingly, and after a moment, Twilight Morgan nodded hesitantly, and Cadence smiled a little. "Good. I'll share the energy with you that I can, then, and check you over from head-to-hoof."

The Twilight of this layer nodded a few times with a blush, clearly wanting to help, and Luna laughed quietly as she stood, saying softly: "Good. I am truly happy to see this, my friends... our poor Morgan does not always get the warmest of receptions, and Helheim knows she's a better pony than I ever was. And far better than Scrivener, too."

"That's something to be proud of." Scrivener remarked mildly, and Luna gave him an amused look as the stallion awkwardly climbed to his own hooves, nodding a little. "Thank you,though. All of you. We couldn't have survived without your help."

"Nor could have we. Let me walk you back to your room." Starlit Night said softly, and then she gave her sibling a soft smile as Princess Celestia gazed over at her quietly. "And please do sleep, big sister. I know you must not have slept for years now. But you well deserve the rest."

Celestia murmured a 'thank you,' and the ponies all stood and went their separate ways; as they half-followed Starlit Night, however, Luna couldn't help but notice that she seemed to want to take a longer route around to the rooms, even as she kept giving them almost-shy looks. She was the strangest amalgamation of her two sides that Luna had ever seen: on the one hoof, she was innocent, almost childish even now, and on the other, she clearly had all the cunning that Luna always associated with Nightmare Moon.

Luna smiled after a moment, however, and then she said abruptly: "Thou art a trickster. It fits thee well, Starlit Night. Now come, speak freely with me. I owe thee my life."

"And I owe you mine." Starlit Night replied softly, smiling and blushing a little. "Without you, I feel that I'd be locked away still... and precious few ponies ever showed me such kindness while I was... repressed and regressed."

Luna Brynhild only shrugged and smiled, as Scrivener laughed quietly and then winced a little, hobbling carefully along on three hooves, before Starlit Night asked softly: "Is there anything I can do for you? Any way I can help heal you... let me at least fetch new bandages for you and stay with you for a little while in your room."

"'Twould be appreciated, Night. But unfortunately, there is little else thou can do apart from share with us thy cherished company, but believe me when I say that is more than enough. Thou art among the most pleasant Nightmare Moon I have ever met... mine own is... less kind, and more monstrous in shape and stature than thou art." Luna replied after a moment, nodding to the larger mare.

"Well, as we discussed... I am not Nightmare Moon." Starlit Night smiled after a moment, then hesitated before simply nodding in return and gesturing gently to the side. They turned down another hall, and Luna Brynhild was admittedly surprised when she realized only a few steps away from the door where they had arrived... but Starlit Night smiled again, saying quietly: "I think this might be more comfortable for you."

They entered what had been Princess Luna's quarters: toys were scattered over the floor, a coloring book was open here, and some other texts that varied from foal's stories to light romance novels lay in an uneven pile. Starlit Night's horn glowed as she laughed quietly to herself, quickly tidying the room up as she murmured: "I forgot what a mess I left this place in. And it's funny... I feel once more like a strong, capable adult, but I still want to play with these old toys."

"Oh, 'tis no shame in that. I color on paper almost every day." Luna Brynhild remarked easily, winking over her shoulder at Starlit Night, who gave a smile in return before the sapphire mare turned and firmly bulled Scrivener towards the messy bed. The stallion staggered once on his bad hoof, letting out a loud groan of pain as he did so... but it wasn't the same raw, utter agony he remembered going through with his other hoof, even though it hurt stupendously.

He thought that this one was transforming faster... maybe because he'd gone through it already, or maybe because he'd forced the transformation, he didn't know. All he knew was that he was glad the pain wasn't as bad, but he would be much gladder when the pain was over, as he rubbed slowly at the gooey bandages before Starlit Night approached and said softly: "Let me take a look at it."

"I..." Scrivener shifted uneasily, but the black-coated mare was already undoing the bandages, frowning a little as she removed them... and then winced slightly at the sight of the shattered hoof. It was broken into five distinct pieces that were slowly forming into uneven, rocky digits, caked with dark mire and black blood, and Starlit Night hesitated before she leaned slowly down as her horn glowed.

Scrivener's shattered hoof steamed, and he cursed quietly under his breath in pain as much of the excess mire was burned away, before Starlit Night murmured uneasily: "This is the same substance produced by that creature we all fought, that the beasts were made of... mire, you called it?"

"Or corruption or just... black goo. Yeah, I can produce it too. My body heals so fast because of it, and it gives me strength... it... it gives us both strength." Scrivener glanced quietly over at Luna, and the mare smiled faintly even as she shifted almost as if ashamed, and both ponies looked down for a moment before the stallion said quietly: "We're not exactly good ponies."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Starlit Night reached up and took his broken hoof gingerly, gazing down at the stallion as she said softly: "When I pleaded to my sister that I wasn't the pony I once was, in spite of how I had simply... woken up one night, and found myself in this body again... she did not believe me. She forgot, out of fear and perhaps a little prejudice, that what we appear to be outside is not who we are on the inside. I look to be Nightmare Moon, and I can be cunning, I can be ruthless, and I am very willing to go to any lengths necessary to protect my friends, my family, the Crystal Kingdom or Equestria or any place where ponies seek to settle and live their lives in peace and harmony.

"True harmony is balance, in all things. Not neutrality, not cold order, but some dark and some light. We are necessary... we tricksters, we darker ponies. We who safeguard the beautiful night." Starlit Night leaned down, kissing Scrivener's claw tenderly, and the stallion blushed and smiled awkwardly up at her as Luna Brynhild nodded firmly, gazing warmly up at the mare. "Besides. I like you both. And I wonder how much of Thesis' powers you can mimic... and what you can do that he cannot."

Scrivener frowned in thought at this, looking down as Luna Brynhild grinned in approval up at Starlit Night. The mare was wiser, stronger, and played her role better than Luna had guessed... and she thought that even after they left this layer, no matter what happened, as long as Starlit Night and Princess Celestia remembered to work together, everything was going to be fine.


	40. When Two Ponies Love Each Other

Chapter Thirty Seven: When Two Ponies Love Each Other Very Much...

~BlackRoseRaven

Late in the afternoon, after everyone had gotten some rest and recovered a little from the ordeal the night before, ponies began to go about the process of making repairs around the Crystal Kingdom and dealing with the mix of bureaucracy and diplomacy that needed tending to.

While most of the ponies tried to live up to their responsibilities, Luna Brynhild grabbed Scrivener and dragged him off towards a quieter section of the Crystal Kingdom, where Luna eventually found an empty, relatively out-of-the-way fenced in lot, the sapphire mare humming to herself as the charcoal stallion remarked dryly: "You know, this isn't quite what I had in mind to do today. And I don't think you should have taken Starlit Night so seriously, either."

"Oh shut up, Scrivener Blooms, this will be good practice... and worse yet, I have been... I have been thinking." Luna quieted, looking down for a moment and shifting a little, and Scrivener softened a little as he looked up at her, their eyes meeting, emotions and memories both trading back and forth before the mare murmured: "Thesis is a foe who is... almost beyond us. The way he moves, the way he fights... his skill puts all that we have fought before to shame. We must use every advantage we can find and make against him, Scrivy."

"And that includes... my powers." Scrivener looked moodily down at his bandage-wrapped, broken claw, and then he sighed tiredly as he flexed it slowly before murmuring: "It's not that I don't understand, Luna. It's just that... listening to Valthrudnir? And he hasn't said a word since we fought Thesis... I haven't even felt his presence for more than a moment or two. I hate to say it, but it makes me kind of uncomfortable... he only goes quiet like this when he's either thinking, or..."

Luna grunted moodily, and then she added with a bit of forced positivity: "Then... perhaps there is no better time than now to practice this, aye? Come, Scrivener Blooms, let us at least try. Let us try and make good come from these... these dark powers thou art blessed with. And damnation, it... 'tis a blessing, Scrivener Blooms. The powers thou art in possession of are dark and terrible but they can be and are a blessing, and I refuse to think of them any other way."

"That's fine, I refuse to think of them as anything but a curse. The fact I heal so fast after getting cut or bludgeoned just gives you more reasons to hit me, after all." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna huffed at him, but she gave the smallest of smiles all the same before the stallion shook his head and sighed, saying finally: "Alright, though. I guess we might as well try and... figure out if I can mimic Thesis' abilities at all. But I'm not launching myself into the air with a geyser of black mire or anything, I somehow feel that's a bad idea."

Luna rolled her eyes, and then she softened a little as Scrivener carefully set himself, the stallion wincing slightly as he let his bandaged shattered hoof settle against the ground before he lowered his head. He concentrated, drawing on the mire, feeling it beginning to boil in his bloodstream as he pushed it slowly downwards, trying to concentrate it through his three uninjured limbs, and beneath him the ground rapidly darkened before the grasses and earth rotted into black, bog-like muck.

The ache in his broken hoof increased, but only slightly: it didn't hurt to push the mire through as much as he thought it would, as he breathed slowly and limped backwards off the dark blotch of mire he had created. It wasn't very large: maybe a few meters in diameter, almost a perfect circle, but he thought it would be enough. He looked up at Luna, and she nodded encouragingly before her horn began to glow, and he closed his eyes as he felt her energies feeding into him before the stallion hesitantly set himself at the edge of the circle. He only kept his unhurt front hoof on the mire, the stallion feeling somehow that this was important as he channeled his energy downwards.

He had no idea what he was doing, but he could feel hidden instincts rising up in him, like when he had first started writing. It had just... naturally been there, in spite of all the attempts of Bramblethorn to keep it from him. He had learned so fast, despite everything being against him, and it had felt more like he had been learning to unlock something that was already inside him than learning something new for the very first time.

He felt like that now, as he thought of what Thesis had done, remembered the words he had spoken... but forcing their way in, blurring together, he heard the words Luna had just said to him, about this being a blessing, and he heard all the promises they had made so many times before about using the corruption for good. And strangest of all, he thought of Sammy: his lost little friend, the pseudodragon pet he had once owned who had been more than just a loyal companion to him, he had been like his only family for so long.

And before the stallion even realized what he was doing, he whispered in the language of the Wyrms, as he pushed his hoof into the mire: "_Death is the warmest womb: rise, new life, be born in the image of that which was lost..._"

Scrivener grimaced, then gasped quietly in shock as he felt his entire body go weak, as Luna stumbled and her eyes widened in amazement, almost falling forwards as she stared in surprise at Scrivener. It felt like something had greedily torn through her magic reserves and into her very life essence, and the mire pulsed and boiled before a large bubble began to push up from the center of the dark sludge, growing larger and heavier until it finally popped loudly, splattering goo in all directions.

Some dark, amorphous shape twisted back and forth from inside the torn sac left behind, slime gurgling and dripping around it as it shifted back and forth. It began to solidify, to become more distinct as Scrivener and Luna stared down at it stupidly: whatever it was, it was also far smaller than the horde of mire beasts Thesis had created. But as the black slime spilled off it, wings stretched and fluttered quickly outwards, and then the beast rose its head and shook slime off distinct black scales.

It chirped weakly after a moment, flapping its leathery wings once; as well as these, it possessed a tiny crown of horns around its head, and sapphire eyes that blinked lethargically. It chirped again, then yawned loudly, revealing a forked tongue and sapphire teeth as it swung its little spiked tail back and forth, arching its ridged back like a cat before it scampered forwards across the mire, and stared up at Scrivener Blooms as he stared back down at it.

He had created... he had no freaking idea. It looked like the lovechild of a pseudodragon and a Tyrant Wyrm. It chirped at him curiously, then stood up on its hind legs, tilting its head back and forth, and Scrivener laughed in disbelief: it was covered in smooth black scales over most of its body, but its underside was layered with rubbery-looking ivory hide. The stallion could only continue to stare before the pseudodragon suddenly leapt up and clung to his face, Scrivener yelping and leaning back in dumb surprise before he blinked a few times, then huffed as Luna laughed loudly and stood up with a wide grin of delight.

She wobbled a little on his hooves, but then exclaimed: "Scrivener, thou created... life! Thou gave birth to a new baby for us!"

"Luna I... never talk again. Ever. Ever." Scrivener said flatly, the pseudodragon chirping as it continued to happily cling to his features, and the stallion sighed tiredly... but couldn't help but smile all the same. Sure, it was tiny, but it felt real, it even looked real. Then he laughed a little despite himself as the pseudodragon scurried quickly up over his face and turned around, clawing lightly at his mane as it made itself comfortable and settled down with another cheery chirp.

Both ponies looked at each other, and Luna gazed up, marveling slowly over the creature as she murmured: "Thou created a living thing, Scrivy. And 'tis not just... animated sludge like those beasts formed by Thesis. Thou created a pseudodragon... 'tis even a step above what our dearest Twilight can do. And while it... has drained us both immensely... it makes me wonder. What else can thy powers do? Is this what Thesis meant, saying that thou wert more complete, whilst he is not?"

Scrivener shifted uncomfortably at this, looking up at the little black pseudodragon as it chirped quietly, and then the stallion shook his head slowly and murmured: "Honestly, Luna, I don't know if I even want to find out. And it makes me... uneasy. You know that... we both have, but me especially, there's... a problem with power."

Luna only nodded quietly in return, studying Scrivener silently before she said softly: "Aye, we both do. But Twilight encourages us and stills us when necessary... my beloved sister offers us wisdom and counsel and compassion... we have all our friends, and family, Ponyville and Equestria, to aid us in mastering ourselves and mastering our urges. There is no need for us to be ashamed, Scrivener Blooms, I believe that firmly. Just as there is no need for us to run from this... besides, if we do not master ourselves, Scrivy, then Thesis will master us. What wouldst thou prefer? Being destroyed and leaving him free to do as he pleases, or risking the abyss once more?"

"I think you just want me to try and make you a real dragon or something." Scrivener muttered, looking up at the pseudodragon, and Luna looked thoughtful before the stallion hesitated, then asked finally: "So I guess we're... keeping him, then?"

"Well, we either keep him or we dissect him to see if all his parts are in working order, whether he is true life, sprite, or complex simulacrum." Luna said blandly, and when the pseudodragon whimpered and lowered his head hurriedly, the winged unicorn added in a huff: "And now look, thou hast gone and upset the poor beast!"

"I... I have? What the hell are you talking about, you're the one who wants to cut him open!" Scrivener retorted, glaring at her, and Luna huffed before striding forwards and raising her horn. The stallion winced, waiting to be bopped... before he blinked when Luna halted as she strode into the mire, the mare shivering once before looking slowly down.

The stallion hesitated, and then Luna sat carefully back and smiled faintly at him, and after a moment he nodded and stepped forwards. They both sat in the spot of mire, the bit of darkness amidst the green and verdant fields, and they both felt it: the warmth and energy exuded, feeding upwards and helping them both heal, replenishing their strength. Not just Scrivener, Luna too... they really had both been changed by all these years of dealing with... corruption.

Silently, the two ponies embraced, lowering their heads together... and the sapphire mare couldn't help but smile despite everything as the pseudodragon scurried quietly off Scrivener's head and into her starry locks, chirping a few times as it poked its way through her flowing, ephemeral mane. There was quiet for a few moments, and then Luna finally buried her face against his neck and asked softly, as the small reptile attempted to curl up in her flowing locks: "So what art thou naming it?"

"I dunno. I thought of... Sammy, a lot, but I don't want to name it Samael II or anything like that. That wouldn't sit right with me." Scrivener murmured, silently rubbing a hoof along Luna's back as he rested the broken one quietly against her side. "Maybe... Abaddon."

"Scrivener, I have always loved the way thou tempts fate so greatly. If we ever were to own a kitten, I have no doubt that thou would name it Holler. Because it seems thou enjoys naming the cutest of creatures after the most gruesome and destructive of deities and demideities." Luna remarked wryly, and then she sighed and looked moodily up, adding dryly: "Very well. 'Tis what I get for permitting thee to choose a name, in any event."

"I don't think we'd do very well with kittens or puppies. We live in a living forest full of all kinds of nasty creatures and both you and I are pretty lazy a lot of the time. A cat would get lost in the woods and a dog we'd never take out for walks." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna shrugged thoughtfully before nuzzling into his neck, nudging the platinum collar he wore and making him smile a little. "We're strange ponies."

Luna only shrugged again, then nipped him lightly, making him wince a bit before he headbutted her gently. The two mumbled and pushed and prodded each other for a few moments, but then both ponies calmed and settled with matching sighs, relaxing a little together as Abaddon chirped quietly on Luna's head.

Then they both reared back in surprise as they felt something tingle at their senses, but as soon as it was there, it was snatched back. A cry of surprise from Twilight, and the two looked at each other uneasily for a moment: any worries they had were quickly soothed, however, as Twilight's voice murmured awkwardly through their minds: _Sorry, I... I just got a bit of a surprise. You two should head back here when you have a moment._

Scrivener and Luna traded looks, then both shrugged before picking themselves up, and the stallion winced a little as he leaned too much on his shattered hoof, giving a quiet curse of pain. Luna gave him a soft look, but he shook his head with a small smile, murmuring: "Don't worry about it, I'm okay. Just a little sensitive and all."

Luna looked at him meditatively for a moment, and then she sighed and nodded before the two ponies turned... and then yelled and staggered backwards, Luna flailing wildly and sending Abaddon flying with a squeak and Scrivener staggering, then flopping over and grabbing at his hoof when it gave a pulse of agony, the two staring dumbly up at the silver mask of Kismet.

The Great Reaper was standing calmly, a book held loosely in his silver gauntlet, his amber, glowing eyes seeming curious as he studied them with interest before Luna shouted furiously: "Oh damnable accursed death entity, I take back every nice thought I ever had about thee! How dare thee sneak in here! How dare thee sneak up on us! How dare thee... dare!"

"Hello Valkyrie Brynhild, Scrivener Blooms. It's nice to see you both." Kismet said politely, as if Luna hadn't spoken, and the mare snorted and grumbled moodily as she stomped her hooves up and down, glowering furiously up at the death entity as he only looked back down at her with the same calmness... and maybe the smallest hint of amusement, Scrivener noted sourly, as he sat carefully up.

Abaddon scrambled quickly up Scrivener's back and onto one of his shoulders, chirping distrustfully, but Kismet only tilted his head with interest before he said softly: "Interesting indeed. That's a very powerful simulacrum you've created... no gender, with the same mire that fuels you running through its veins, but for all intents and purposes a real, living thing that will live for perhaps as long as an actual pseudodragon would."

Scrivener and Luna both stared at Kismet, dumbfounded, and the Great Reaper seemed to smile at them through his silver mask as he bowed his head courteously forwards. "I am a death entity. It does permit me a few advantages when it comes to seeing the truths of what is around me... Thesis will be envious. As it is, he is already very upset over what occurred."

"So he is back from the moon, then, creature?" Luna asked curiously, and Kismet simply gave a slow, easy shrug. For a few moments, the sapphire mare studied him intently, and then a slow grin crested her features, saying in an entertained voice: "Wait... nay, thou knows he is there, knows he is upset... but have yet to return him to this world?"

"Oh, I do not believe Thesis will desire to return to this world at all. You stole a victory from him... he does not know how to handle defeat." Kismet replied cordially, and then he gestured absently towards the distance with his book. "I was summoned to Thesis, yes. He spoke to me at length. He was extremely agitated and angry, and made me promise to tell you so. He also ordered me to have Cheshire and Protelea and his other minions move all operations off this world, to another base, and to bring him to the facility so he can finish moving his more sensitive materials. Considering his mood, I decided to take his instructions literally: I have passed on his orders, and am passing on his message to you, and after I have finished my work here I will retrieve him from the moon."

Scrivener and Luna traded looks, and then the stallion said admiringly: "You can be kind of a jerk at times when you want to. I really like that. I mean, I really like that."

Kismet only shook his head with a quiet chuckle, replying softly: "All I desire is to avoid more needless suffering, and to avoid seeing the cycle twisted any further. I do not like all this strife and violence and ruination. I do not like where Thesis is headed, and what his aims seem to be."

He stopped, and the two traded looks before Luna asked quietly: "Is there no way we can free thee then, creature? Where is thy soul kept, can we not retrieve it for thee?"

"I wish that were possible, but it is in a place I am forbidden to speak of, in the black heart of what Thesis guardians and is guarded by." the death entity replied softly, shaking his head slowly. "But come. Let us talk of other things. I do not desire to interrupt your travels, young Valkyrie."

"Young. I have not been called young in many years... but then again, I suppose that thou hast lived for eons." Luna replied wryly, and she stood before adding: "And we were only heading to see Twilight Sparkle, our companion. She sounded surprised... I thought thou were the source of it."

"It is possible, certainly. Passing into this Crystal Kingdom was a little difficult even for me: the barrier of energy is both strong and supple." Kismet answered, looking back and forth before he half-bowed to them. "Then let us not keep your companion waiting, shall we?"

The two ponies smiled and nodded as Abaddon chirped on Scrivener's shoulder, and then they strode leisurely out of the park and towards the street, with the death entity following in tow. Crystal ponies gaped in shock at the sight, but surrounded by the positive energy, Kismet seemed to take on the faintest, strangest glow, and it tempered the sense of inevitability that surrounded him, made it feel more like... serenity, in a word.

As they walked down the street, Scrivener wincing a bit as he stumbled a little now and then on his broken hoof, Kismet said quietly: "I must ask, my comrades: do you understand the dangers of what you are delving into? Even Thesis has good intentions... or so he thinks. Will you risk becoming monsters or worse, in order to conquer him?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna answered quietly: "Kismet, we are already monsters. We have both shed countless gallons of blood, of foe... and aye, also of friend. Of each other, even. Not every victory we tasted was earned, but instead swindled, cheated, or simply a gift of fortune, be it fair for us or foul for the enemy. We steal, lie, and cheat: Scrivener Blooms coerces with words and I intimidate. And neither of us hesitate to inflict suffering beyond death, if it is necessary; worser still, both of us... enjoy it.

"Even when we fought Thesis, even as we lost... there was that enjoyment there, Kismet. The thrill, the dark lust, and pleasure in the pain. Oh, aye, we are both scared of what may happen... but I will not lie, I am excited, too. Excited to face so powerful a foe... honored, in a way, too. But most of all, determined to win by whatever means I must, because I will not allow Thesis to think himself superior to us. I will not allow him to hurt my handsome Scrivener, or my precious family and friends." Luna finished, keeping her eyes ahead as Scrivener bowed his own head silently.

They were quiet for a time, and then Kismet said softly: "Then I only hope that you both are strong enough to endure. I would hate to become an enemy to you. Right now, I prefer to think of us not as foes, but only... unfortunate victims of circumstance."

"Aye, that is what we are." Luna agreed after a moment, and then she and Scrivener traded a look before the mare asked curiously: "If thou cannot tell us of Thesis or his plans... can thou tell us of wretched Cheshire at least? Celestia told us that she cut off the beast's head, and still he fought on... but at the end of it all, after being injured by Discombobulation, the creature fled sobbing and crying. What manner of beast is he?"

"Not a beast at all." Kismet shook his head slowly and murmured: "What is there to tell? Cheshire is invulnerable, as long as the mire flows in his body. But his mind was destroyed long ago by... torture engines and things I do not desire to imagine. Thesis controls him by two methods: like me, he has the only objects in the world that matter to Cheshire... although they do not contain his soul, only his happiness. And the other method is much simpler: when Cheshire does not obey, Thesis tortures him. Because Cheshire was already broken, because he sees Cheshire as nothing more than a weapon to be used however he pleases, Thesis believes he's not doing anything wrong."

"Sick bastard..." Scrivener muttered, and then he smiled wryly, looking down and feeling a shiver: he could almost understand. And sure, he... he had a sadomasochistic streak, to put it lightly... but he would never torture some poor lunatic just to... just to make him kidnap innocent ponies and fight for him...

There was silence as Kismet seemed almost to agree, shifting a little, and they strode onwards for a few moments before Luna asked quietly: "Could thou end the wretch's suffering?"

"Not even my powers would suffice. The mire gives him almost unlimited energy, and constantly regenerates and replenishes itself. Draining his life force would be like attempting to drain an ocean." Kismet said quietly, shaking his head slowly. "And the soul is contained within that energy. A thousand Reapers working for a thousand days couldn't simply remove it."

"Wonderful. 'Tis like Fafnir, but pitiable instead of malicious. At least if Antares was able to wound Protelea, they are not all indestructible." Luna grumbled, but the look she and Scrivener traded was uneasy: neither of them had any idea how the hell they would take down Cheshire now, after all. "And I suppose that no matter where we banish the beast to, thou will be ordered by Thesis to go and retrieve him."

Kismet only nodded as they approached the base of the spire, striding into the square beneath it, and the Great Reaper leaned forwards with interest after a moment before he remarked curiously: "Is this the Crystal Heart that Thesis spoke of? And more than that... Valkyrie Freya. It is an honor to make your acquaintance under more pleasant circumstances than we last met."

Celestia Freya looked up with a wry smile from where she was standing, Princess Celestia and Starlit Night both gazing with shock at the death entity as it calmly approached. Cadence, Shining Armor, and the Twilight of this layer all had the same expressions on their faces, but after a moment, the pink mare shook her head hurriedly and seemed to calm the quickest, bowing deeply... but Kismet only chuckled softly and rose his hand. "No, no. Not necessary at all."

"You'll excuse my forwardness, but I have to ask whether you're here on hostile or more pleasant circumstances." Freya said carefully, and when Luna huffed loudly at her, the ivory mare sighed a little and began: "Brynhild, I was just..."

And then her eyes roved to the pseudodragon on Scrivener's shoulder, and she blinked in surprise before leaning forwards, studying it intently. She seemed to rapidly put together what was going on as Scrivener shifted awkwardly, but thankfully was spared from having to say anything as Kismet slipped forwards and leaned down to look at the Crystal Heart with interest, murmuring: "I have no hostile intent... only interest in this fascinating artifact. I see why Thesis desired it... it saddens me to think that he has gotten so lost in his own scheming he attempted to steal this from you. If he would only see reason past his own wounded ego, he would understand that everything he's doing..."

Kismet quieted and shook his head slowly, and then he drew his eyes over the other ponies, studying them curiously and with that same sense of gentility. "You don't have to be afraid of me. Your time is far from over... really, it is only just beginning. And you'll be pleased to hear that we are leaving this place, moving on to a different world."

"Can I trust you?" Princess Celestia asked after a moment, looking up silently, and when Kismet nodded, the ivory mare closed her eyes tightly... then finally nodded with a quiet sigh, looking down and murmuring: "Then very well. That is a relief to hear, and... I will try to believe you. I've been learning lately a lot about... believing in others."

She gave her sibling a small smile, and Starlit Night gazed at her warmly before Kismet bowed his head and looked down at his book for a moment. Then he nodded once and said softly: "Well, excuse me. I have done my duties here, and must return to the others and ensure they do not attempt anything foolish."

He paused as he began to turn away, then turned his eyes to Twilight Morgan, studying her for a moment before he bowed his head to her politely. It seemed to carry a deeper meaning than just a farewell, and the Lich blushed deeply before smiling warmly up at him, and a moment later the death entity vanished from sight. Both Luna and Scrivener looked confused for a moment, but when the sapphire mare turned her gaze moodily towards the Lich, she felt her mental link hurriedly blocked.

Luna glowered, but the violet winged unicorn only shifted awkwardly before gesturing a few times with her head, and the sapphire mare held up a hoof as Freya began to open her mouth. "Nay, sibling, we were called here by our beloved Twilight, even if we picked up a guest on the way. And besides, thou should discuss these developments with the others, while Morgan speaks to us. Fair?"

"Fair, yes, Luna. I just wish you would try and avoid being so bossy." Freya remarked mildly, and Luna Brynhild shrugged amiably before she winked at Starlit Night as she giggled a little behind a hoof, earning a mild look from her own ivory sibling. But the Lich was already hurrying away, so Scrivener and Luna traded looks before shrugging and following quickly after her.

Twilight Morgan hurried around one of the support pillars, then dropped back against it with a wheeze and a blush, looking up as Scrivener and Luna joined her after a few moments. They studied each other, and the Lich grumbled and grabbed at her head when Luna attempted to pry into the Lich's mind again, the mare muttering: "I'm not going to tell you at all if you keep this up."

"Oh fine, fine. Do not blame me, though, every instinct tells me to poke and prod others when they attempt to keep secrets from me, especially thee." Luna muttered, and then she strode around to Twilight Sparkle so she and Scrivener could sit on either side of the Lich, their backs to the enormous pillar, resting quietly together before Twilight laughed when the pseudodragon hopped off Scrivener's head and into the lap of the violet mare.

She smiled softly as it looked up at her and chirped, and she tenderly stroked down the back of its neck as she felt their memories, their experiences, seeping into her mind. And then she gazed quietly over at Scrivener as he said softly: "We decided to name him Abaddon. Kismet said it's a simulacrum... really close to the real thing, but not all the way there."

"Great liar, thou wert the one who named him that. And now cease this wretched stalling, wretched ponies, I desire to know what is so important. Thou sounded... a little scared, I venture. I do not like it when thou art scared, and I am not the cause." Luna said softly, leaning over and nuzzling Twilight gently for a moment, and the violet mare closed her eyes with a faint smile.

She hesitated for a few moments longer, licking her lips slowly, shifting between the two before finally clearing her throat as she looked down at Abaddon, stroking slowly down the pseudodragon's neck before she whispered: "I'm pregnant."

Luna and Scrivener both twitched, then slowly stared at the Lich as she turned bright red, trembling a little but smiling as she looked first up at Luna, then over at Scrivener. When his eyes locked with the Lich's, her mind blossomed before him life a flower, spilling out her recent memories and her emotions in a flood that threatened to drown him. He saw Cadence telling her, he felt her burst of shock, tasted her excitement and happiness and... fear that...

"No, no, do not ever think that!" Luna almost shouted, grasping Twilight and turning her firmly to face her, and the Lich blushed deep red as she was almost pinned by Luna, the winged unicorn leaning in and saying firmly: "Thou art an equal. An equal to us, and I would never, ever, ever demand that thou... I would never be angry at thou, or..."

Luna trembled a little, but when she smiled, it was a wide, honest smile, as she whispered: "Oh aye, I am jealous... I am jealous because Scrivener and I were only thinking recently of having another foal, and look, thou hast beaten me to it! Aye, it scares me too, but my fears are for thee, and the baby-to-be... Twilight, thou... thou deserves this, if thou wants it. If... I... it is our child, as Antares is our child. We are both mothers, and Scrivener is the father... he... he is the father, aye?"

Twilight glared at her, and Luna cleared her throat, then gave a high-pitched, awkward giggle before Twilight Sparkle turned her warm eyes to Scrivener, still squeezing Abaddon against her. The stallion simply stared though, looking stunned, and Twilight trembled a little before the earth pony whispered: "I... we're having a baby? We're really having a baby?"

Twilight nodded hesitantly... and Scrivener swallowed thickly, then hurriedly reached up and rubbed at his throat before looking away embarrassedly when Twilight Sparkle leaned towards him, saying embarrassedly: "It's... it's nothing, okay? It's nothing, I'm just... just got something in my... oh Horses of Heaven. Oh Horses of Heaven, we're having a foal? You and me, we're... we're going to give Antares a baby brother or sister? We're going to... I..."

The violet mare breathed hard as Luna glared horribly past the Lich, but Scrivener only still looked dazed before he swallowed once, then said finally: "I don't deserve you. Horses of Heaven, is the kid ever lucky you're going to be the mother."

The Lich smiled radiantly, then almost threw Abaddon aside as she leaned up and hugged him fiercely, and Scrivener embraced her tightly in return, leaning over her and pulling her close against his body as Abaddon squawked at them from where he had landed. Then the stallion looked up, giving a faint laugh as he stared past at Luna, but the sapphire mare only smiled a little in return, blushing deeply as she shifted uncomfortably... but she was happy. She was honestly, truly happy, and to her, nothing made her feel as complete, as warm, as simply _good, _as when she felt Scrivener and Twilight both filled with joy like this.

But yes, she was selfish, and greedy, and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous, and a little bitter. Of Twilight, for getting to carry the child... and of Scrivener, because he was the one who planted the seed, something Luna couldn't exactly do with her parts. And what added to that curdled feeling was honest concern... Twilight was a Lich, after all. The thought of a Lich being with child, and a child of a Clockwork Pony, at that... she didn't want to imagine what could happen. She didn't want to think about how many things could go wrong, how fragile Twilight might become... if the child would even be a child at all when it was born.

Luna wasn't afraid of what might come: she was terrified of what it might do to Twilight and Scrivener, how badly it would hurt them. And she hated herself for being so... envious of these ponies whom she loved and adored. Of a mare who was so goddamn good, who was so loving and compassionate and absurdly-loyal, that she had never once been jealous of Luna's pregnancy. She had loved and cared for Antares like a son she had borne herself, and here she was, just hearing that Twilight Sparkle had by some miracle conceived a child, and what was she doing? Worrying. Being bitter and stupid and jealous. Acting like a hypocrite, after how she had always striven so hard to ensure that Twilight always knew, _always_ always knew and felt as an equal to herself and Scrivener Blooms... because dammit, she was. Because they loved her. Because she completed their weird little family, and... that was simply that.

The sapphire mare almost leapt onto Twilight and hugged her fiercely from behind, making the Lich wheeze as she was almost crushed back into Luna's chest, as she said in a voice that was firm for all its trembles: "Twilight Sparkle, thy child shall be magnificent and beloved by us all, for 'tis our child, and thou deserves this. I love thee. I love thee both with all my heart, and will celebrate this moment with thee, my wonderful, gorgeous, beloved mare!"

"I... love you too, Luna but... you're... you're kind of squishing me..." Twilight wheezed a little, and Luna cleared her throat and loosened her grip after a moment, Twilight blinking a few times before she turned... and Luna simply kissed her firmly, the Lich's eyes widening before fluttering closed as Scrivener smiled dazedly and slowly rubbed his hoof down to quietly touch the mare's stomach.

His child. It amazed him to think about, and at the same time, he felt... embarrassed and awkward. Filled with joy and anxiety, definitely, and proud. So goddamn proud, and of Twilight Sparkle far more than himself. He loved her... he loved them both, and knew the fact that he didn't have to choose between them... well, it was a miracle, really. Maybe a bit of a dark miracle, all things considered... but he was okay with that, too. He was okay with everything being weird, and nothing making real sense, and... all the other eccentricities and oddities and flaws and glories of their life.

The stallion closed his eyes and bowed his head forwards, smiling wider now, and in relief: he could feel Luna's raging emotions, twisting out of self-deprecation and into love and adoration and pride, and it settled him. He never wanted to hurt either of them, after all, and he knew things like this... it was difficult, and it was sensitive. He breathed slowly in and out as he shook his head quietly, unable to express his joy. His warmth. His absolute happiness. And how goddamn terrified he was of screwing everything up.

He laughed a little, then opened his eyes as Twilight's kiss with Luna broke, before the Lich leaned up: without even thinking, he reached up with his hoof as she leaned forwards, and it clicked apart into a claw that he stroked over her face and into her mane with as they met in a kiss. He pulled her closer against his body as the kiss drew out before finally parting, and Twilight pushed her face into his claw as her eyes glowed with happiness... and he noted how natural it was. How natural it felt with her, even though she sat between life and death and he was some Clockwork abomination and Luna was there, half-grinning, half-leering at them...

They sat together in silence for a few moments, and then finally, Scrivener realized his claw was out and he hurriedly drew it back, closing it tightly back into a hoof. Twilight only laughed quietly, however, and Luna smiled warmly before the violet mare finally looked up and asked in almost a whisper, her eyes roving back and forth almost as if afraid that they were going to suddenly change their minds: "So you... you're both okay with this? Because... I... I..."

Twilight swallowed after a moment, and both ponies looked at her softly: in spite of everything, Twilight sometimes did seem to still find it so hard to speak her mind to them, to tell them what she honestly wanted, as she visibly steadied herself before looking up and saying finally, touching her stomach silently with both hooves: "I want this foal. Because... it's all of ours, I believe that. I know there's all kinds of dangers, and I know it's going to be weird. I know we'll have to talk to Antares and Scarlet, and I know well have to work a lot of things out, but... I... I want this foal. It's our foal. I always felt Antares was the greatest thing that ever happened to me, that we shared together... I... I want to bear this foal and experience that again with you. Because it's... all of ours."

She fell silent, blushing, and Luna and Scrivener both nodded without hesitation, both reaching forwards in the same moment to touch her stomach. For a few moments, there was silence between them, and then Luna smiled faintly and closed her eyes, murmuring: "Thou shall have to be tough with me, Twilight Sparkle. For thou art the rightful mother... but I know that all the same I will want to steal that position from thee often. But know this, and I promise this now: what thou decides is right for the foal, I shall bow my head to. And I shall try not to undermine thee too often by going to Scrivy and making him do my bidding."

Twilight laughed, and the two mares shared a smile before Scrivener bowed his head forwards and murmured: "And I'll be there for you the whole time. I don't know how good a dad I am still... I tried hard with Antares, but... I always had you two to fall back on. I'm going to do my best though. And I'm going to listen to you, too, because... you're the reason Antares turned out so good. He gets all his bad qualities from me and Luna, after all."

"Well, there are a few mediocre qualities that come from us as well, not simply bad." Luna murmured in reply, smiling slightly, and Scrivener laughed and shook his head slowly before the three silently looked at each other. They studied one-another's reactions, breathing quietly in and out, before the sapphire mare finally kissed Twilight's neck quietly, just above her collar. "But we have time, do we not? We can figure things out."

"We can." Twilight agreed softly, and she shifted a little before smiling when Abaddon climbed his way back onto her, looking at her warily but settling comfortably after a moment against her, and she quietly began to stroke the pseudodragon as she said softly: "I guess that's why I've been feeling so funny lately. It must have happened when... well... a couple weeks back, in the office."

She blushed a little, and Luna nodded wryly, saying dryly: "Aye, when thee started without me. Damnable traitors."

Scrivener only cleared his throat loudly, and Twilight blushed deeply before the Lich continued awkwardly as Luna huffed: "I... well, anyway, Cadence... Cadence told me, and I mean... I definitely need to tell Celestia too, I mean our Celestia, clearly, not... well, er." She blushed deeper and halted for a moment as both ponies looked at her amusedly. "Sorry. Back to the point, Cadence showed me, and it seems to be... developing a little faster. But he's definitely growing..."

"Another son! 'Tis another son!" Luna crowed gleefully, and then she glowered when Twilight shook her head hurriedly. "What? Oh come now, thou did not check?"

"Luna, it's not even developed that far yet!" Twilight said in a strangled voice, and when Luna only looked dumb, the violet mare stared at her before mumbling: "I am not telling you how babies are made and what happens inside a womb."

"Oh, I know very well what happens. I know very well indeed." Luna grinned widely, winking over at Scrivener Blooms, and the charcoal stallion slowly and pointedly looked away from her as Twilight only sighed tiredly, mumbling and shifting to put her back to the sapphire mare as Luna grumbled at them. "Oh, thou art both idiots. But very well, so... 'tis not _yet _a son? But thou feels that it will be with thy mare's instincts?"

"No, I guess... 'he' just kind of popped out. It sounds so mean to call the baby an 'it,' after all." Twilight said quietly, rubbing slowly at her stomach. "And I don't know if I want to know right away, either. I know... I know we'll definitely have to monitor him – or her, or her, Luna! – but I don't really know if... well..."

She stopped and shook her head, blushing a little, and the sapphire mare grumbled after a moment before finally nodding, mumbling: "Oh very well. I suppose that I can understand this well enough. I never checked Antares' gender, after all... but of course, I knew from the beginning that 'twould be a colt."

Luna halted, then hesitated before softening, asking quietly: "I am loathe to do this but... should we finally... empty Scarlet Sage's room? Make it over for our baby? No, no, we must ask her first, mustn't we? And before anything else we must tell our family and friends. We must announce it to the world and be proud... but also gentle. Antares is an adult: to have a newly-born baby brother... oh, very well, brother or sister..." Luna rolled her eyes at the insistent look Twilight gave her. "'Twill be tough on him. Especially since..."

"The timing's bad." Twilight murmured, shifting uncomfortably... and then she winced when Luna bopped her firmly with her horn, blushing slightly and looking surprised as the mare glared at her.

"No, do not even think of blaming thyself or speak again as if anything about this is 'bad.' This is wonderful. Wonderful." Luna said firmly, then she huffed and glowered over at Scrivener. "And if thou must blame somepony, then blame Scrivy. For 'tis all his fault, he planted his black seed in thee."

Scrivener cleared his throat awkwardly as Twilight blushed and fidgeted, before Luna paused and added with a grin: "Although I did help, as I recall."

The stallion and the Lich both groaned and hurried up to their hooves, Scrivener wincing a little but ignoring the pain as he started to hobble away with Twilight, Abaddon chirping and scampering along after them as Luna glared after them, then scrambled to her own hooves and called loudly: "I shan't be ignored nor go without my due reward, cretins! I deserve at least some thanks, do I not? Damn thee both, without me, thy relationship would not even exist!"

Twilight and Scrivener looked at each other thoughtfully at this, pausing and glancing over their shoulders at Luna, and the sapphire mare grinned brightly before they both finally nodded, and Twilight murmured softly: "Thanks Luna... for helping me find happiness. And for being so good to me, in spite of... me springing it on you so unfairly, and that I understand it's... it's not easy, is it?"

Luna blushed slightly, and her nose wrinkled up as she retorted: "There... there is nothing easier in the world! Oh do not make this such a dramatic conversation. I only required a small and sweet 'thanks' for my services but... well, if thou insists, I suppose thou art welcome for that." Luna stopped, then softened and murmured: "Besides, thou art equal... and this is what equality means and is. As long as thou art happy, Twilight Sparkle... that is all I care about."

Twilight Sparkle smiled softly, and Scrivener nodded slowly, gazing warmly at Luna before the mare huffed a little at them both, then said firmly: "Now come, to Celestia. We must inform her of this event, and then tonight... we celebrate as best we can in this layer, until we return home and can rub all our friends' faces in this!"

With that, Luna turned to stride back into the center of the square beneath the tower, and Twilight sighed tiredly as Scrivener dropped his head forwards, before the two traded lame looks as Abaddon chirped happily and shot after Luna. Then the stallion hesitated, tilted his head back and forth indecisively, and finally quickly slipped in and kissed Twilight's cheek. "Love you."

"You too, Scrivy." Twilight replied softly, and then she stepped quickly up beside him and dropped her head against him with a happy smile, closing her eyes and blushing slightly... but trusting in the ponies she had chosen to spend the rest of her unnatural life with more now than she ever had even in their long and well-traveled past.

* * *

That night, Scrivener Blooms, Twilight Sparkle, and Luna Brynhild sat with Celestia, Spike, and Discombobulation at a cozy little tablet they had set up on one of the larger balconies. The stars glimmered peacefully above, and Twilight blushed as she looked up and saw the message of congratulations that Starry Night had woven into the velvet ceiling of darkness for her. It made her feel warm, and accepted, and... not special, but _normal_. And considering her life, that feeling was one of the emotions she cherished the very most.

Discombobulation only had a patch over his shoulder: there was no possible way his prosthetic arm could be repaired, although they'd be bringing what pieces they could salvage across the Bifrost, just in case Cowlick could do anything with them. Spike had a few bandages around his arms, but otherwise looked none the worse for wear, smiling warmly as he rose a glass of whiskey to them in a toast. "I know you're gonna hear this a lot, Twilight, but... congratulations. Makes me jealous, as a matter of fact... the chance of me and Rarity managing to have kids is... well..."

He laughed and shrugged, while Celestia only shook her head, then gave Twilight her own warm, honest smile as she added softly: "It's incredible. I never imagined this could happen, Twilight Sparkle... but if anyone deserves a miracle, it's you. Although I think Scrivener has had more than his share of luck, to be honest."

"I'll say." Scrivener laughed despite himself, nodding and smiling embarrassedly back before he shrugged a little. "But if anything ,it helps me believe that... no matter how bad things get, there'll always be something to balance things out. I'm just worried that I'm getting all this luck in this life because of the hell I'll be going to when I die."

"Oh, wonderful thought Scrivy. Such a wonderful thought." Luna said wryly, as Twilight smiled and shook her head with an entertained look at the stallion. Then the sapphire mare winked over at Celestia, adding playfully: "And I think thou art simply jealous. I look at thee and think to myself all too often, 'why, with the way Celestia stares at us so, I think she desires to act out that wretched story and be First Concubine after all!'"

"Hey, hey, stop stealing my story. I plagiarized it off the Norns first." Discombobulation said mildly, looking pointedly at the two, and Scrivener snorted in amusement before the Draconequus reached up and let his hand rest on Celestia's shoulder, and she smiled softly as she looked over at him. "But yes. Twilight Sparkle... congratulations on continuing to be a deviant. I want you to know that when they come to take your foal into foster care, it certainly won't be me who made the call. I rather enjoy all the confusion and madness and moral indignation your little relationship causes."

"Nothing about my relationship is 'little,' Bob." Luna replied pompously, and Discombobulation gave her a mild look before the sapphire mare grinned widely and added easily: "And let them rage and cry and bemoan howsoever they please, it matters not to me! I think of it as this: I will soon get to experience being a proud mother again, and all without the messy, unpleasant, accursed experience of childbirth!"

She paused, then grumbled and looked moodily over at Twilight Sparkle, who blushed a little. "But then again, I suppose thou shall be fine in any event, accursed creature. After all, 'tis not like thou will mind feeling as if a great, fat dragon is attempting to squeeze itself out of the confines of thy treasure cave."

Scrivener dropped his head on the table with a thunk as Twilight blushed red and Spike covered his earfins with a groan. Discombobulation only continued to smile pleasantly even as Celestia shook her head slowly, as he remarked: "It's funny. I can tell by everyone else's reaction that you went and said something naughty, Scrivener Blooms, but I happened to have installed this handy little V-chip in my brain. Now I can't hear any bad words, bad metaphors, or bad political candidates at all. As long as it doesn't malfunction, and I don't start talking like an angsty ten year old with a vocabulary of mostly poo-jokes, it should make life much easier to bear."

Luna huffed at this, then Celestia asked quickly: "So, when would you like to return home, Luna? Personally, I'd prefer to stay here a few more days, just to ensure that Kismet was telling the full truth... but since you seem to trust him, and so far, things have been so peaceful..."

Luna shifted back and forth, then softened as she looked over at Twilight Sparkle, smiling a little at her as she reached up and touched her shoulder gently. "I suppose that depends, Celestia. Should we summon the Bifrost, or send up the signal to ask for a portal?"

Celestia hesitated, then she looked up and murmured softly: "Well, if we wait a few more days for the Bifrost to regenerate, we can use that time to ensure Thesis has definitely left this plane. We can also try and find his base of operations, see if he's left anything behind we can perhaps use to understand what exactly he's working on... what requires all the... the energy he's been using up."

"Thou means the lives he is continuing to sacrifice." Luna muttered darkly, and she shivered a bit before looking moodily down. "Aye, but that is worrisome. If he is making ponies into living batteries that last for so short a time he must constantly kidnap ponies... no, creating that concentrated corruption cannot be it, or at least not alone. And the machinery we saw in his fortress outside Appleloosa... 'twas vast. It would have been a terrible and beautiful dream to Cowlick... or perhaps just beautiful, I know not machines."

Scrivener only nodded a little, as Twilight sipped slowly at her own glass of cola before the stallion said softly: "I think Luna and I are going to lean towards the Bifrost then... you know, assuming they'll put up with our company for a little longer here."

"I think they will. They seem like good ponies... protective, definitely, but it sounds like this Crystal Kingdom has gone through a lot." Spike said softly, and then he picked up the bottle of whiskey, refilling his glass before smiling and refilling Celestia's as well when she tapped the table beside the cup.

She smiled back to the dragon, thanking him before turning her eyes to Luna and Scrivener. "Then if we're going to stay, I think I'll also talk to Princess Celestia and Princess Night about the Crystal Heart. If they or Princess Cadence can tell me anything more about it, Spike and I might be able to put something together that can generate a similar effect, after all."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I'm no Greece or Cowlick." Spike laughed, but he looked warmly over at the mare and nodded all the same, adding softly: "But I'll definitely do my very best, Celestia."

"You'll always be the Number One Assistant, Spike. Mine and every other pony's who needs your help." Twilight said softly, and Spike blushed a little as he rubbed lamely at his face, but he was smiling despite himself before the Lich sat back and rubbed her stomach slowly, gazing down at herself softly. "But it's amazing how much things change, and how fast. We live in an entirely different world... and it's been... how many years?"

"Thirty, forty... maybe more, Twilight. I don't know if that's all that fast at all... even if we did, you know, move to a different world and everything." Scrivener remarked, and Twilight gave him a quietly-amused look before the stallion sipped at his own cup of cola, then he glanced over his shoulder curiously as Celestia looked up with interest.

Princess Celestia and Starlit Night smiled as they both stepped into the open doorway, trading a look before the golden-caped mare nodded, and the dark-coated winged unicorn stepped forwards and asked kindly: "May we join you? Don't worry, we brought our own table. But my sister and I and a few others would... like to spend some time with you, and celebrate a little."

The six from another layer traded looks, then Luna Brynhild nodded firmly, smiling over her shoulder. "Most definitely. And the more the merrier, let it be known! I have never been one to deny good company, after all, even if Freya was always a little stuffy."

She winked over at her older sibling, who only laughed and shook her head before Discord popped into being nearby, winking and saying cheerfully: "Good, because you know what they say. For every one pony you see there's fifty more of your icky kind crawling all over the place."

He snapped his fingers, and two more round tables appeared on either side of the ponies with matching chairs, and the Draconequus immediately spun one of these around and dropped down in it, leaning over the back towards Discombobulation and remarking mildly: "You're pretty good, puppy, I gotta give you that. But you know, since everything you ever learned came from me, every girl you get, every victory you savor, every time you get that nice little feeling of happiness when you wake up in the morning properly rested... yeah, that's all my doing. Which means I get ninety percent of the credit for it, and you can have... nine percent. Because that last one percent is always complete random luck."

"Wow, Discord, you're such a philosopher." Discombobulation said dryly, and then he glanced up as Princess Celestia and Starlit Night both strode out onto the balcony, with Cadence, Shining Armor, and Twilight and her five friends in tow. "Then again, they do say to always forgive your enemies. Nothing else annoys them so much."

Discord grunted at this, then he added mildly: "Plus no one tries to hold you responsible or turn you to stone when they end up dead. That's also a bonus. Not that I'm speaking from experience here or anything, of course, all just very thoughtful and rhetorical."

Discombobulation smiled wryly despite himself as the Twilight Sparkle of this layer and her five friends sat at one table, while the Princesses and Shining Armor sat at the other with Discord, smiling. Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight looked back and forth in interest as Freya only smiled and Spike awkwardly sipped at his whiskey, before all eyes turned to the table that the younger – or at least younger-seeming – ponies sat at when a throat cleared loudly.

Rainbow Dash straightened, her head wrapped in bandages and padding as she tapped a hoof against the tabletop a few times, before she looked lamely up with her magenta eyes and said finally: "So I'm uh... sorry for kind of being a jerk and everything. You guys... you guys are cool. Thanks for... well... saving us."

Scrivener only smiled, but Luna slammed a hoof against the table in front of her with a wide grin, nodding firmly. "Precisely, we did! And we did so with grace, and dignity, and honor! We conquered and smote the enemy, we-"

"Princess Starlit Night did most of the work, really. You should thank her. We're only glad we were able to help hold off the attack." Celestia Freya said courteously, and Luna huffed and sulked, glowering over at the ivory mare. "And you were all brave."

There were a few murmurs from the ponies, before Pinkie Pie suddenly glanced up and smiled as she held up a hoof, saying firmly: "Well, we're all supposed to be celebrating winning, right? So I think we should just remember that everyone helped, and everyone should be happy about that! Plus there's a baby on the way, and what's more exciting and happier than a new friend?"

There were a few smiles at this, and Rainbow Dash perked up a little, but Rarity looked at the Pegasus pointedly as she opened her mouth, and instead the blue mare only huffed as the unicorn Twilight asked awkwardly: "I mean... are you... I never really saw myself as a mother and well... from the little I've studied so far about your... condition..."

"This... well, in a sense, this won't be the first foal I've had the honor of taking care of, being a mother to." Twilight replied softly, smiling over at the other mare: this version of her that looked so much younger, and gentler, and simply seemed... purer. "But of course I'm scared, for a lot of reasons, except... how happy I am, how excited I am, it all really outweighs my worries and my anxieties. At least right now."

"Then let us help reassure our friend Morgan, and celebrate this new beginning." Starlit Night said firmly, raising a hoof, and Luna smiled warmly at the way everyone turned to look at her... and there was no fear, no anxiety, no worries any longer, no matter what the Princess looked like, as she smiled warmly across at Luna. "And with it, let us celebrate our own triumphs, and how we have all come together and learned to better trust in one another. To victory, and new friends!"

It was a shout that was echoed by the others, and Luna laughed and shook her head with a warm smile: she already knew that the toast would be repeated many times before the end of the night, and it would never grow any less wonderful to her ears.


	41. Stage III: Kairos

Stage III: Kairos

~BlackRoseRaven

Excerpt from_ I Am, You Are_

_A lot of people get confused about some of the things I say, and that's understandable. Stuff like how... pain can be good, and how I'd never trade my life for anything else. That I'd never... want to go back, and not go through what I've gone through. Yeah, part of that is definitely because I'm scared I might somehow end up going through something even worse. But part of that is because I know that... what I've gone through, helped shape who I've become today._

_I know I can be a bastard. I know I've hurt ponies who didn't always deserve it. I know I have tainted morals, and this side of me that just... craves power, and revenge, and hates anything to do with unicorns. It's embarrassing to admit this, but I'll pass a unicorn on the street, and this flurry of various nasty racist epithets will just rise up my throat and shoot through my brain. I know that's not fair, but it's just the way my mind works, because of what I've been through. I see a unicorn, I think of Bramblethorn and North Neigh, and poof. If I hadn't gone through what I did up north, I wouldn't hate unicorns so much and I'd probably be more pleasant to be around._

_But I also wouldn't be me. Good things came with the bad. Horses of Heaven, that's so hard to say, but... what happened in the North formed who I am today, taught me a depth of empathy I don't think I would have learned anywhere else. I also learned that even when you live in an absolute hell, you can still find peace and serenity. I learned that you can make choices that determine your own fate, even as a slave. I learned that pain teaches, as much as pain hurts. And I learned that even when you want to die, the body often struggles to keep living for a reason: because it knows that after you hit the bottom things can only get better from there._

_I used to hate who I was... hell, sometimes I still do. I don't have a lot of things I like about myself, but I know all the same I'd never want to change who I am. I don't want to hide it from the world, either: what's the point of pushing through your life pretending to be someone else all the time, especially if you've just crawled your way up out of... well, some pretty bad stuff. _

_I want to learn from my past, and my pain. I want to think about the things I've experienced and gone through, and the help I've been lucky enough to receive and give something back. I don't want to just show ponies, tell ponies, there's hope out there... I want to be able to offer than to them. And most of all I want to do it in the right way, be the right kind of pony._

_It would be so easy, after all, to just... stop trying to reach out. Live my selfish life within my safe circle of friends and family, lashing out at any unicorns I come across, being rude as I please, using all this power and influence I've built up to hurt. But I don't want to hurt. Hurting is all Bramblethorn did: he used ponies, he hurt ponies, he lived a life greedily snatching up every little inch of power he could. He didn't care about anyone or anything, faked his way through life, thought he was so superior to us all but... how much of that life was spent alone, and in fear, and just as a writhing mass of hate and contempt? And when I saw him that last time, I saw a terrified... no, he wasn't even an animal. He was just this lonely, sad thing._

_I don't want to become Bramblethorn, even for a moment. I know I have all these bad parts of me. I know that no matter what I do, Bramblethorn will always be my father, but... painful as it is to say this... him being my father is a big part of what made me who I am today. Of what showed me the difference between strength and weakness, of what I should dedicate my life to: being not Bramblethorn. Being my own pony, living life by the standards I've set for myself._

_I want to be a better pony. And I think I can get there, with the help of my friends and my family, and by remembering where I came from and not taking for granted everything I have around me. Because once upon a time I was just a kid in a cage, without even a friend, and now I'm the adult that can __maybe, just maybe, be the one to smash those cages and help the ponies still trapped inside. _


	42. The Fortress In The Sky

Chapter Thirty Eight: The Fortress In The Sky

~BlackRoseRaven

Antares Mīrus stood in the doorway at the top of one of Canterlot Castle's towers, gazing silently out in the direction of the setting sun. Every so often, there was a quiet flicker of light, as the illusion glimmered and revealed a little of what was hiding behind the veil. Of what was floating there ominously above the city of Canterlot, every flicker of the glammer surrounding it making ponies panic as this nightmarish thing came back into existence for a moment before fading out of sight and out of mind again.

He sighed quietly, then smiled over his shoulder as Meadowlark called quietly: "Come on, Antares. You should at least try and nap... you haven't slept for two days now."

The stallion only shook his head slowly as he turned around, adorned only in his necklace as he replied to the Pegasus resting on the side of the bed: "Honestly, Meadow, I'm just... not tired at all right now. I don't know if it's because of adrenaline or what, but... I just don't feel like sleeping right now. I feel like I should be out there..."

"You always say that, and you always feel that way, but you know as well as I do that sometimes it's better to sit still and wait things out." Meadowlark reasoned gently, and the glossy-black unicorn shifted a little but nodded after a moment with a sigh, giving a lame smile despite himself. He approached the bed as he glanced around this beautiful room: large, spacious, a good few comfy furnishings, and this ridiculous bed that he admittedly kind of loved.

He clambered onto it, and Meadowlark smiled at him before they traded a quick kiss, then both turned and dropped down on their backs, gazing up at the cloth canopy above before a voice complained loudly from the back room: "If you two start having sex out there I'm seriously going to mess you both up. God, can we please, please, _please_ just go and do something already?"

"Ava, I want to too, but... what are we even going to do?" Antares asked loudly without looking up, and Avalon grumbled in the back room. The stallion thought he heard Aphrodisia suggest something, but he was only too happy he couldn't hear what it was when Avalon snapped some vulgarity loudly in return.

Instead, the unicorn glanced towards Meadowlark, hesitating only a moment before he sighed and murmured: "I really don't know what to do, and it is kind of starting to drive me a little crazy, Meadow. I mean, I kind of know these ponies... I know about them, at least, even if I don't... know-them know them, you know?"

He smiled a little after a moment at her as she gazed back at him softly, then they both looked back up at the cloth ceiling of the bed above before the stallion murmured: "I mean, I know a little about these ponies, and you saw how... excited they were to have us here. How welcoming they've been, and the stories Little Luna keeps telling me about Mom, and the stories Pinkamena has too after we poked her a little to talk about the first time she was here with my parents..."

He laughed and shook his head slowly, then sighed softly and smiled faintly. "And yeah, I'm... the leader right now. Even Morning Glory is deferring to me, letting me lead, but I gotta wonder if she's doing that because she thinks I really might have what it takes to be a leader after all, or if she's just... that cruel. Because suddenly I realize that I'm basically just flailing around in the dark here, and I've even got two Princesses that are... this world's versions of the best and strongest ponies I know, asking me for advice every night, for what they should do. And so far, we haven't managed to do anything except deliver that letter my parents wrote to Little Luna. And even that I almost messed up."

"That's not true, Antares." Meadowlark sat up a bit, reaching over to gently touch one of his forelegs. "We've learned a little about what we're up against for one thing, right? That's important. You know how important information is, in any conflict. And you ran that survey with Avalon and the Wonderbolts... I don't think I've ever seen her so excited."

"Yeah, and whatever that floating island is, it's completely shrouded in some kind of energy barrier. Morning Glory says it's impossible to break open, and I believe her." Antares murmured, and then he sighed and shook his head slowly before hesitating, biting his lip. "But... but I have been thinking..."

"Well, you have to tell them, Antares, not just me." Meadowlark said pointedly, and the stallion smiled after a moment despite himself at her, nodding embarrassedly and rubbing the back of his neck before the Pegasus mare softened, gazing at him quietly and continuing softly: "Look. I know this is hard for you, Mir. I do. But I think part of the reason you were sent on this mission isn't just because your Mom and Dad want you to know that... they do see you as an adult. It's because you do kind of need to learn to speak up about your own ideas and everything."

Antares mumbled and shifted a little, but then he sighed quietly and nodded slowly, looking down and muttering moodily: "Yeah, except I almost wish that they were here right now, holding my hoof. I wouldn't even mind being patronized and coddled and having to hear all the stories about how when I was a baby I used to scoot around everywhere on my butt, if they were here... because... Twilight would shatter that barrier like glass, Mom would pummel that island into pieces, and Dad wouldn't let a single pony more get kidnapped... but I've already let five more disappearances happen. And those are just the ones we know about."

Meadowlark gazed at him silently, but the young stallion sat up and shook his head quickly, saying quietly: "It's okay. I know that... sometimes, there's nothing you can do. And you're right, we do have an idea of what's doing this... Clockwork World's monsters. Except they're not acting like Clockwork World's forces usually do, which has to mean someone else is controlling them somehow."

The Pegasus nodded slowly, then she asked quietly: "What are you going to do if we find out that Thesis is here, even if he was supposed to be in the other layer? Or even any of his other Replicants... how do we handle that?"

"I have no idea. That's why so many ponies are here with us, I think. That's why I want to do this right, and why I'm so scared of making the wrong decision. I know I won't get lucky like I did last time if I end up cornered by Protelea again." Antares said quietly, and the crimson Pegasus smiled faintly at him before the stallion closed his eyes and shoved himself out of bed. "Yeah, I'm definitely not going to sleep now. You should rest, though. I think I'm going to go down to the castle, see who I can find there."

"Wait wait wait, I'll come with you!" said Avalon hurriedly, and the tiny Pegasus darted out of the room and shot over to him, followed quickly by a giggling Aphrodisia. "Please, come on, I'll sleep between fights, you know I can totally do that, and I really gotta get away from Apps!"

"The only reason you're so scared is because you're so turned on." Aphrodisia trilled cheerfully, and Avalon shuddered and glared at her before the mare winked and grinned widely. "Come on, it'll be fun! Maybe so much fun that Antares can join in too. And Meadowlark, I guess, but she's even more boring than he is."

Avalon rolled her eyes, crossing her forelegs and saying flatly: "You're gross. And besides, I'm bored, that makes anything sound appealing." She halted, then turned her eyes back to Antares. "So please? Please?"

"Alright, alright. Meadow, are you gonna stay here or come with us?" Antares asked with a smile, but the Pegasus only shook her head and laughed quietly, looking with entertainment at the trio.

"I'm actually a little tired, so I'm going to nap for an hour or two. You three have fun, though. Just try and stay out of trouble." Meadowlark said mildly, and Antares made a face over his shoulder as both Avalon and Aphrodisia grinned widely.

"Yeah. That's going to happen." Antares muttered finally, and then he sighed tiredly, resigning himself to ending up in at least a little bit of mischief, but hoping beyond hope that at the very least it wouldn't end up being anything too serious. After all, as it was, they hadn't exactly made the best impression around the castle so far.

The stallion headed to the doorway, giving Meadowlark one last smile as she flopped down in bed with a sigh of what sounded almost like relief. Then the stallion was almost shoved outside and down the spiraling stairs, wincing as Avalon and Aphrodisia both hurried him onwards, the Pegasus grumbling but the demon saying happily: "I'm really so glad we get to just take a little run around like this, Nova! It's been so long, like oodles of days since we just hung out and stuff, and Avalon's so tiny that she totally doesn't count as being here too, so it's really like it's just you and me!"

"Oh eat me, Apple Pie." Avalon said flatly, and when the demon grinned at her, the Pegasus cleared her throat loudly and hurriedly half-hid on Antares' other side. "Okay, poor choice of words. Stop trying to infect me with your sluttiness."

"I wasn't thinking about that at all, dirty birdy!" Aphrodisia declared, voiced filled with mock outrage that made it very clear that was precisely what she had been thinking. "I was thinking about how I could probably gobble you down whole just like a chicken! I really did that once, you know. Fluttershy got really mad at me. She's scary when she's mad."

Antares only shook his head, smiling despite himself as they reached the bottom of the staircase and he tossed a mild look over at his cousin. "Well, I kind of remember that, Apps. Mostly because I think it gave me nightmares for weeks. You just grabbed and ate a chicken, feathers and all, right in front of me and Fluttershy and Nirvana. You kind of deserved to get yelled at."

"Yeah, but it wasn't really yelling. It was just kind of scolding but it was really like... I dunno. She had this look in her eye. Even Mommy doesn't ever get that kind of glare in her eye. I tried to get her to teach me it later but she said I was already enough trouble as it is." Aphrodisia said positively, looking proud of herself as they strolled down a stone pathway towards the doors leading into the castle. "Did she ever teach you that, Avalon?"

The tiny golden mare only snorted in amusement at this, shaking her head and replying mildly: "No, but I do sure as hell know what you're talking about. She gave me that look one day after I... kind of lost my temper during training. I dunno, I was having a bad day but... yeah, it definitely isn't any excuse. Fluttershy always tells me you gotta keep your mind clear."

Antares nodded at this as his horn glowed, pushing open the doors so they could stride into the hall beyond, and the stallion smiled and nodded to a Royal Guard who bowed his head as they passed, looking at them more like they were heroes than just dumb, lucky kids. It made the unicorn feel awkward, but Aphrodisia and Avalon traded grins and both preened a little as the tiny Pegasus flitted cheerfully up to land and pose on Antares' back.

The stallion only rolled his eyes in amusement at their behavior, and then he smiled warmly as they turned a corner and looked ahead to see Morning Glory standing calmly in front of a window. Her behemoth body was armored in steel, but as it often was these days, her face was unveiled, golden-fire mane swirling slowly backwards as her gemstone necklace glinted around her neck.

She glanced towards them, the immense unicorn demon studying them as Antares nodded to her politely, and Avalon cleared her throat and half-hid while Aphrodisia bounced happily up, gazing affectionately up at the huge demon. She reached up and waved a cloven hoof wildly, until Morning Glory sighed tiredly and said drolly: "You have all your father's lusts and coltishness but lack his particular charms, child."

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing if I have coltishness when I should probably have fillishness? Fillyness. Fillyfish..." Aphrodisia tried unsuccessfully to pronounce the word a few more times, frowning thoughtfully, and Morning Glory looked mildly at the demon before she finally simply shrugged and looked up inquisitively. "Would you like me more if I could turn into a boy? Because I'm working really hard on that, it's just not very easy to do. Polymorphs aren't my thing."

Morning Glory only sighed and rolled her eyes, then she looked meditatively at Antares and said after a moment: "You should be resting, Antares Mīrus. You're still only a mortal, in spite of all your talent and your lineage. Your real strength has yet to surface."

"It creeps me out when you say that. And I don't really want a creepy flowing mane like Mom or Aunt Tia. No... no offense." Antares looked awkwardly up at Morning Glory's mane of golden fire, and the demon closed her eyes slowly, looking like she was praying for patience as the young stallion gave a lame smile. "What uh. What I mean to say is that I'm definitely just not very tired."

"Yeah, none of us are. Sleeping when there's so much action going on is lame." Avalon agreed, raising her head quickly...then wincing and half-ducking behind Antares when Morning Glory drew her eyes towards her moodily. "Please don't hurt me."

"Cowardly little filly." Morning Glory muttered, and Avalon glared and growled, but also wasn't stupid enough to jump out from behind Antares: she had already tried ramming into the demon once and it had been about as effective as an egg hitting a brick wall. And moreover, Morning Glory hadn't exactly appreciated Avalon's 'enthusiasm' and had made it a point to fling her away. _Very, very far away... _"At least you are finally learning your place. Ignorant little moth."

"Yeah, it's real easy to be a bitch when you're ten times the size of everyone else and made of metal, isn't it?" Avalon muttered, and then she winced and hid behind Antares when Morning Glory scowled at her, and the glossy black-unicorn sighed tiredly, dropping his head moodily forwards. Aphrodisia, meanwhile, simply gave a giggle, looking back and forth with strange brightness: but then again, Apps had somehow convinced herself this was Morning Glory's way of showing affection for others. It was both childishly hopeful and incredibly naïve.

He looked almost pleadingly up after a moment, but before he could speak, Morning Glory cut him off by saying moodily: "I suppose that we should put your wasted time to use, then. I believe Sleipnir and Pinkamena are preparing with Tender Trust, but we can speak to the Princesses of this layer. We can be confident that the little one who's trying so hard to be like your mother will grant us an audience, after all."

Antares gave a lame smile, nodding after a moment before he glanced over at Aphrodisia, asking quietly: "Can you go find your parents, see what they're up to? I could really use their help with thinking things out."

"Okay, big brother! You got it!" Aphrodisia chirped happily, and then she vanished in a burst of dark smoke.

"What a waste of abilities. Using smoke to travel between rooms instead of simply walking." Morning Glory muttered, and then she shook her head slowly before calmly turning and beginning to stride down the hallway, leading Antares onwards as Avalon looked distrustfully up from the safety of the stallion's back.

"You know, I've never seen you fast-travel, Morning Glory." Antares said after a moment, grabbing at the first topic of conversation that came to mind in an effort to break the nervous tension.

Morning Glory turned her moody eyes to him, but she seemed almost like she was hesitating instead of simply glaring at them like usual, before finally admitting after the uneasy silence: "That is because I cannot."

"I thought like, that was a beginner-level trick, though, and you're like... really scary." Avalon spoke up, and then she gave a lame little smile at the flat look that Morning Glory fixed her with. "I just mean that... well, shouldn't that be child's play for you?"

"I am also more than ten tons of muscle and steel. Normal demons learn to travel as smoke so quickly and easily because of the low density of their mass. In spite of a physical form, most demons are still intensely-spiritual entities." Morning Glory answered after a moment, and Avalon looked almost dumbfounded: not just at the answer, but at the fact that Morning Glory hadn't added some jibe or insult or threat to her statement. "Turning our flesh ethereal is a simple task for most. Turning metal to spirit takes much more effort.

"Pay attention to my words now, little girl, because this is a lesson you still haven't learned yet: sometimes the more powerful we become, then the more we lose in the process."

Avalon was quiet for a few moments as they continued down the long corridor, and then she asked impulsively: "So like, I've always wondered, when you were alive... was everypony scared of you even then?"

"Yes." Morning Glory answered simply, and Antares smiled a little in spite of himself as Avalon gave a wry grin, and straightened a little, looking with a bit less fear and a little more respect at Morning Glory, as she eyed the Pegasus thoughtfully in return before turning her gaze back ahead.

The trio continued through the halls of Canterlot until Morning Glory finally shoved rudely into a crowded meeting room dominated by a single enormous, round table. The Princesses were seated at this, and they both looked up with surprise, as did the several aides and advisers that were either sitting calmly or flitting worriedly around the two winged unicorns. But as one began to open his mouth, the enormous steel demon simply stomped a hoof, cracking the flooring and making a loud enough bang that everyone stopped dead before the Destroyer ordered coldly: "We have business with the Princesses. Everyone else, get out."

Most of the room hurried for the door opposite Morning Glory as the demon glared around, and only a few stayed seated at the table: a grizzled, gray-coated Pegasus in ornate silver armor, and two unicorns, one a vainly-youthful-looking mare and the other a bearded, ancient-looking stallion with a salt-and-pepper mane and coat the faded yellow of ancient scrolls.

Morning Glory strode forwards, surveying those left behind moodily before she grunted and jerked her head at Antares, who gave a lame smile as Princess Celestia sighed quietly, then asked after a moment as tactfully as she could despite the fact all the built up stress was visibly beginning to take its toll on her: "How can we be of service, Morning Glory?"

"I uh... actually, I was hoping to see you both." Antares said quietly, stepping forwards, and Avalon flitted off his back to hover nearby, cocking her own head interestedly as Morning Glory gave Antares a measuring look... but he thought he saw approval in her eyes, too. Or maybe he just really really hoped that was what he was seeing. "I had an idea, about how we could get to the floating fortress."

"It can't be done." muttered the beautiful unicorn mare, and she shook her head slowly, gemstone earrings glittering in her ear and a gorgeous, oversized diamond gleaming in a choker around her neck. Her crimson mane all but floated as it sparkled with energy, and her red eyes glowed as she continued coldly: "The Elements of Harmony didn't leave a scratch against the barrier, Discord's powers couldn't disrupt the energy flow, the Princesses themselves, even with the help of Canterlot's most talented mages, couldn't cause more than a ripple. All we can do is keep it hidden from sight and blind the fortress itself, to avoid constant panic. It's an ugly solution but the best one available."

"Calm down, Profess." murmured the old stallion, and the vain mare glowered but nodded all the same to him, sighing tiredly even as she clearly deferred to the venerable male. Slowly, he turned his half-blind eyes towards Antares, frowning at him as he said quietly: "You bring a new element to our fight, and the Princesses both speak very highly of your family. But the only time the barrier is lowered around the floating island is while we are under attack, and that is the only time the barrier's power source may be vulnerable. But we don't even know what to look for, and that time frame... it's tiny. The flying fortress seems unassailable."

Antares nodded, looking down, biting his lip: this old stallion was the Archmage, Wand Elf. He was ancient, and powerful, and wise, and Antares felt uncomfortable half-telling this genius stallion that he might be wrong. He shifted from hoof-to-hoof, tilting his head back and forth, and then he finally said awkwardly: "I... I think I figured out a way in, though."

"Please, tell us." Princess Celestia said softly, and Little Luna nodded encouragingly, leaning forwards with a warm smile. That made Antares feel uncomfortable again, but at the same time, it gave him strength when Wand gestured at him politely to speak up as well, even if Profess rolled her eyes as if this was all just a waste of time.

"It's because... we've been putting too much effort into breaking the barrier. What if instead, we concentrate our magic on one specific area of the barrier... it'll take a lot of power, but I think if you and your sister and Morning Glory and whoever else we can get to help all work together, we can change the energy wavelength of one specific section. Weaken it enough that I can pass through with Avalon, Apps and a few others." Antares said quietly, looking back and forth, and Profess gave him a contemptible smile... but the Archmage looked thoughtful, as the Princesses only listened intently. "I'm not the best at doing magic myself, but with my skills I should be able to quickly track down what's generating the barrier. Judging by the size and power keeping it going, there must be multiple power supplies pumping energy into it, and we probably won't have to take out even half of them to make the rest of the generators overload."

"Oh come now! How would that even be possible?" Profess said moodily, waving a hoof irritably. "First off, attempting to modify one type of magic with another type of magic could have disastrous consequences. Secondly, how do you propose to simply 'cut a hole' in a barrier and not have it regenerate? Third, even assuming we can manage to not destroy ourselves in the process, how large do you think this hole will be and how long do you think we could even hold it?"

"Avalon, Aphrodisia, Pinkamena and myself can form the demolition team. And I'll talk to the Wonderbolts, see if any of them want to help out, they're used to fast, precise runs. If we time it right, the hole won't need to be open for more than a few seconds." Antares replied firmly, nodding once and fighting back the feeling of embarrassment as Profess looked down at him like he was a child.

The vain-looking mare began to open her mouth again, but she choked on her own words when Princess Celestia said softly: "It's an excellent idea. I only have one concern, Antares Mīrus: during the period of time while you're inside the barrier... you'll be completely cut off from us, and the enemy will no doubt respond very quickly to your presence. What happens if you get swarmed?"

Avalon only grinned widely at this, buzzing upwards and slamming her front hooves together as she answered in the stallion's place: "Simple. We kick their flanks."

"We'll be able to take them by surprise, and if we move fast we should be able to hit whatever's making that shield faster than they can react to us." Antares replied quietly, nodding firmly once. "We'll concentrate on bringing down that barrier. The moment it's down..."

"Then we'll deal with the scavengers." Morning Glory said calmly, nodding once as she stepped forwards. "The plan relies heavily on the right timing and luck, but fortune favors the bold. We should wait for the cover of full darkness, then make our attack shortly after evening sets in. Make the moon and stars bright, we'll get no advantage in the darkness against these enemies, but maybe the light will confuse them."

Antares nodded, smiling a little despite himself: he hadn't even thought of that, how the monsters they had caught glimpses of always moved in the darkness, seemed to stay in the shadows. He looked up, but didn't speak as he saw the Princesses both thinking this over... or rather, Little Luna looking almost pleadingly up at Celestia, as the Princess of the Sun lowered her head in thought.

"This is ridiculous!" Profess shouted, leaning forwards suddenly and shaking her head angrily, and then she gestured almost desperately at the Pegasus in armor, asking sharply: "You must have an opinion, Silvergrim! You can't really be willing to take advice from a... from a little _child_, can you?"

Silvergrim shrugged and grunted, looking distastefully at Profess as Antares looked stung. Then the Pegasus turned his eyes towards Avalon, studying her before he said moodily: "Yesterday that little filly took out five of my top stallions in a training exercise. I don't know or care about your unicorn magic, that is not my place to speak of. All I know if that so-called 'little child' is half as strong as the filly, they should be able to handle themselves fine."

"Then it's settled." Princess Celestia agreed, turning her eyes to Antares and asking calmly: "How can we help? Will you need any additional armor or equipment?"

Antares hesitated, then he nodded even as he fully realized that no matter how much he trusted Avalon and Aphrodisia, he was all-too-aware that he could very well seriously regret what he was about to ask for. "Explosives of any kind would be a huge help. Powders, alchemical, magic-based, anything you can give us in that department."

The tiny Pegasus mare grinned widely, rubbing her hooves together eagerly, and Princess Celestia turned a questioning look to Wand. The unicorn stroked his long beard thoughtfully, then he said slowly: "We have several blocks of explosive usually reserved for demolishing structures in storage. Will those do well enough?"

"If it's used for bringing down buildings it should be more than sufficient." Antares said gratefully, and the Archmage smiled at him before the glossy-black stallion glanced over at Princess Celestia. "Can you call the Wonderbolts, then? I want to see who's willing to help."

"Of course. General Silvergrim, will you please inform the Royal Guard to prepare to mount an assault on the floating island?" Princess Celestia asked calmly, and then she smiled slightly when Antares looked at her with surprise, and Morning Glory scowled. "This is our nation, our Equestria, and we have to learn to fight for ourselves. I'm not arrogant enough to think that we can handle battling the more powerful foes, but we can at least confuse and help take down the enemy's soldiers, and deal with freeing any trapped ponies."

"And I will lead the attack myself." Little Luna said firmly, nodding once, and when Princess Celestia gave her a soft look, the sapphire mare shook her head with determination. "No, I must do this, big sister, and you are always here to lead and take care of the nation... but I have to defend our people. And I have to prove, if only to myself..."

She quieted, then cleared her throat and looked across at Antares with a smile. "Please. Maybe we can't win without your help... but you don't have to do this alone, either. Let us aid you. Let us defend our own country beside you."

Morning Glory grumbled irritably, and Avalon looked uncertainly at Antares, but after a moment the stallion sighed and nodded, saying finally: "Okay. But... you have to promise me you'll withdraw your forces if you hear the order come from one of us, and you have to promise me that if your soldiers start dying, if... there are worse things up there than the drones we've seen so far, you'll withdraw."

"And you have to promise me you'll come back alive." Princess Celestia said quietly, and Little Luna smiled after a moment, gazing up at her sister before nodding once, and then the Princess of the Sun sighed quietly and closed her eyes, murmuring: "Most days I can't express how glad I am that Luna Brynhild rubbed off on you so much, made you so much more... confident, little sister. But at the same time..."

"Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud, Celestia." called a wry voice, and a moment later Discord rode into the room on top of Sleipnir, his arms crossed and looking very pleased with himself as the enormous earth pony beneath him only smiled benevolently out at the gathering. Pinkamena and Aphrodisia flanked him, the older demon looking moodily at her husband, but their daughter giggling brightly as Discord added mildly: "And you see this? This is all I ever really wanted, Celestia. A friendly little horsey ride. But no, no. Just turn me to stone, why don't you? Leave me as a statue getting pooped on by birds for years and years and a lot more years. All everything could have been avoided if you'd just let me sit on your damn back, I'd be like a hat to you, miss bigger-than-almost-everyone-else-in-the-world. Sure, you freed me a few years ago, and I'm being a good little boy, but still. All could have been avoided. Your fault."

Princess Celestia only gave a tired sigh, but Little Luna smiled brightly over at Discord before Sleipnir asked kindly: "Are we interrupting, or has the meeting come to a close? For 'tis no problem to come back later."

"I was just sending General Silvergrim to prepare the Royal Guard... and I suppose Luna's Night Guard as well now." Princess Celestia turned her eyes to the silver-armored stallion, who nodded curtly before he leapt into the air, flying away with surprising ease despite how rough and grayed he looked. Then she looked down to her sibling, adding quietly: "And you may be excused, little sister."

Little Luna nodded and slipped out of her seat with a warm smile, before she glanced towards Antares and asked quickly: "While my sister gets everything organized and together... would you please come with me? I'd like to talk to you about battle strategy."

"Oh fortunate Antares. How many ponies have such a beauty for thy mother, and how many ponies could meet her in another layer not as thy beloved maternal figure, but a wooer of thy heart?" Sleipnir said dreamily, and Discord covered his muzzle and giggled stupidly as Antares turned a horrified look on his uncle, who only looked cheerfully back at him. "Well, every time a mare has asked me to her quarters, it always ends in-"

Pinkamena punched Sleipnir firmly in the side, and he wheezed loudly, twitching a little as Little Luna blushed and turned quickly away to head out into the corridor. Antares hurried after her, ignoring the grins on the faces of Avalon and Aphrodisia as he mumbled his gratitude to Pinkamena as he passed, and he shortly managed to catch up to Little Luna, saying awkwardly: "I uh... sorry."

"No, no. Do not worry, it's quite alright, it's just... very strange to be spoken to so freely. Often, ponies hold their words around myself and my big sister..." Little Luna smiled a bit, gazing over at Antares. "But it reminds me of Brynhild, and I like that. I like much about you and your friends, as a matter of fact."

The young stallion smiled back at her, and they were quiet the rest of the way to her spacious, comfortable quarters: Antares wasn't surprised by the luxury of her bedroom, even if had to keep reminding himself that there would be plenty of differences between this Luna, his mother, and the one he had met on another layer.

What did catch him by surprise was the fact that she had a beautiful set of blue armor mounted on a stand across from her bed. Antares studied it with interest as the winged unicorn blushed a little, saying awkwardly: "I've only worn it a few times, and never into true battle... I originally wanted it to be modeled off your mother's, but I couldn't remember all the details, and I figured it would be better to trust in the smiths. Besides, I'm slowly learning that there is much more to being a warrior than simply fighting, isn't there?"

"And it's not just us out on the battlefield who win the war." Antares replied softly, smiling a little before he hesitated and added in a quieter voice: "And that's why it's... I'm sure it would look great and everything for you to lead the charge, Princess Luna, but you should consider staying safely back, behind the front lines. My Mom and Dad and I, we might be on the battlefield a lot... but a lot of the people who do the thinking and planning for us stay behind, even if they can fight well themselves."

The sapphire mare nodded a little, and then she closed her eyes and smiled a bit, replying in a soft murmur: "I appreciate the thought, Antares Mīrus, and the counsel. You are wise beyond your years and a good leader. My sister is the ruler of Equestria, though, and I... I want to experience that freedom your mother showed me, if only for a moment. And my name is not Princess Luna, Antares. It is Little Luna."

Antares looked up at her thoughtfully, and then he glanced over at the armor, hesitating for a moment before stepping towards it and reaching up to touch the flaps of leather extending up from the wing-slots in the armor. "You should remove these. They'll help protect your wings, yeah, but they'll also make it a lot harder to fly and reduce your mobility. Being able to move is just as important as getting as much protection as you can from attacks, you have to balance the two."

Little Luna nodded quickly a few times, smiling as her horn glowed and she stepped forwards, then she flicked it briskly to simply rip the flaps of leather free, before she asked almost too eagerly: "And what else can you see here, Antares?"

"Well... let's get it on you, and I'll do a check." Antares smiled after a moment, and with the way the sapphire mare lit up, he couldn't help but laugh and shake his head slowly: it reminded him of... well, of himself, when Sleipnir had first given him his armor and started teaching him how to maintain it, and what every piece was called and why it was there.

Little Luna only needed a little bit of help to get her gear on, and the whole time, Antares simply let himself talk, while at the same time circling the mare thoughtfully and pointing out things here and there where the armor could be modified, or extra pieces removed, or what other improvements he thought could be made. And at the end, she was left standing with a smile in a simple breastplate, with metal bracers protecting her legs and a tight chainmail underlayering to cushion her, with a beautiful light blue and dark sapphire crown on her head.

He smiled a little as Little Luna blushed and looked back and forth at the pile of armor pieces around her, before she asked hesitantly: "But... all that... it's really okay to remove it? And the armor, it feels so much lighter..."

"The kind of armor you were wearing, Pr... Little Luna, it was basically meant to be worn by someone who's just going to stand around on the battlefield, pretty much. Yes, I think you would have been protected against getting hurt pretty well... but it's for someone who's staying back, protected by guards and soldier, not really participating in the battle. Mom calls people like that 'turtles.' Well, she calls them a lot of names, but..." Antares cleared his throat and shook his head. "That's all besides the point."

"I do not wish to be a turtle." Little Luna nodded in agreement, and Antares couldn't help but grin in amusement before the sapphire mare looked up and hesitated, then asked quietly: "I am excited already... but... is it okay if I am scared, Antares?"

Antares looked up at her with a small smile: this pony, who looked so much like his mother, but was looking to him for advice. Asking for his help on something that he had only really begun to understand after the long, hard conflict with Cancer, and he replied quietly: "Let me tell you a secret, Little Luna. No matter how many times I get involved in some fight or something, whether it's... just me taking on some bully or thug, or I'm part of a group going in to fight a serious fight, or... worst of all, like now, I gotta lead my friends into battling something I know for a fact is way stronger than me... I'm always scared beforehoof. Even now, after everything I've seen, and... I've seen..."

Antares looked away, thinking again of the destruction entity for a moment, and then he cleared his throat and said softly: "But what always helps me to keep going is the thought that... if I don't do anything, then more ponies are just going to get hurt. If I have the power to step in and help, I should. Even when it's a lot easier to just hide from it all."

"You're a good pony, Antares Mīrus... I envy that, and I envy your mother even more now." Little Luna said softly, and then she gently touched his shoulder as she leaned in to kiss his forehead quietly, and the stallion blushed and shifted awkwardly before Little Luna drew back with a smile. "Maybe one day I will have my own son, though. I hope he only grows up half as strong as I see that you already are."

The young unicorn only smiled warmly, and then he paused and looked curiously up at her as she blushed a bit, studying her and seeing into her, seeing the way her eyes drew over him, glanced almost embarrassedly at his wings... and after a moment, Antares understood what she was too nervous to ask, and he shook his head quickly, saying quietly: "No, Mom didn't use the Centurion Enchantment on me. It was... Nightmare Moon, when I was just a baby. I don't know if you feel it as well..."

"I do. But I repress her voice... I could never call on her like your mother does." Little Luna replied quietly, and then she smiled faintly as she stepped forwards, studying his leathery wings, and Antares smiled a little in return as he stretched them calmly open, feeling only a faint hint of pain in his back: but then again, he'd only had to put them to use for one short flight so far on this world. With what they were planning, he was sure they'd be hurting again come tomorrow. "This transmogrification was meant to modify wings that already existed, not create new ones... I... is there much pain?"

"I'm used to it." Antares shrugged after a moment, laughing a little. "This might sound funny, but... to be honest, it's the days when I don't have the occasional ache or sore muscle that I feel weird. And besides, I... really do like flying. I think it's a fair enough trade, even if I wish sometimes it had never happened. But I wanna make the best of it."

Little Luna nodded thoughtfully, and then she strode past Antares and gestured for him to follow as she asked: "What should I do, Antares? What is the best way for me to... to lead my soldiers into battle? And how will I hear you if you give the call to retreat?"

Antares only gave her a soft look, replying gently: "I can't tell you all the answers, Little Luna. I do wish I could, sure, and I wish that it was easy, but... it's not. And yeah, ponies are probably going to die, and a lot more are going to get hurt. You have to be prepared for that, and you have to continue to give orders and be in command even when everything around you... falls apart. Because believe me, at some point, the plan always falls apart and you have to just hope for the best and just keep pushing forwards.

"Just... do your best. Be brave, and as strong as you can be. And make sure they know that you're there with them, beside them, the whole way." the stallion said softly, nodding once, and Little Luna smiled a bit and nodded slowly back before the glossy-black unicorn finished quietly: "Most of all, listen to your instincts. All the best people I've ever met... that's what they do. Listen to your instincts, and they'll make... the best of out even the worst situation."

Little Luna studied him thoughtfully, but Antares only gazed forwards, hoping that he could remember his own advice during the battle ahead.

* * *

The glossy-black stallion stood quietly at the outer edge of Canterlot among many other ponies, all of them gazing up at the floating island. Evening had settled, and soldiers were positioned all throughout the city to keep an eye on things. By now, rumors and word had spread that they were staging an attack on the floating island again... that was why the island was left naked for all to see, floating ominously in the sky, surrounded by the glowing sphere of energy through which only glimpses of the shapes beyond could be caught now and then.

The moon burned in the sky, and the stars gleamed like lanterns, casting ivory radiance over the world. It added a strange beauty to the world, even to this terrible thing floating in the sky above, and made the armor protecting many of the ponies sparkle quietly, turning them into brighter beacons that the lights that glowed out of the windows of the homes and businesses and other buildings.

Antares Mīrus rolled his shoulders slowly against his armor, a simple small, round shield glinting on his back and satchels laden down with explosives at his sides. They would be easy enough to set off at least: a concentrated blast of fire or magic would provide enough of a spark to set them off, and they had an adhesive strip on one side to let them stick in place. Two were packed in each saddlebag, and almost every Pegasus coming with him would be carrying more, so they had a generous amount of explosives.

Antares was glad for it: once they took out enough generators to lower the shield, they could use the rest of the explosives to bring down any major defenses they could see, and maybe blow their way into the fortress or facility or whatever it was they had only caught glimpses of so far beneath the shield. But the stallion had already promised not to be stupid: he would wait for Sleipnir and Morning Glory at the very least before making any movement deeper into the enemy base.

A hoof touched his shoulder gently, and the glossy black unicorn glanced over with a smile at Meadowlark. Their eyes met and studied each other for a few long moments, and then she said softly: "I'll be coming too, Mir, remember that. Try to wait for me, okay?"

"I will. We all will." Antares stopped, then looked over his shoulder at the team he had assembled to attack, studying them for a few moments with a faint smile: there were the expected faces, like Avalon and Aphrodisia and Pinkamena, but also Spitfire and Soarin' of the Wonderbolts, and Rainbow Dash, who was grinning widely despite the seriousness of the situation as she stomped her hooves eagerly up and down, dressed in a blue and yellow-lightning streaked uniform like the two ponies she clearly still looked up to.

They might not be fighters, but Antares didn't need fighters right now as much as he needed ponies who were fast, agile, and could follow orders. The confident co-captains of the Wonderbolts had agreed to do that, and even if Antares was young, when they saw the deference and respect the others treated him with, they put their faith in him. And even more trust once Celestia herself had asked them to listen to him and assist him in any possible way.

Rainbow Dash was clearly ready to do whatever it took to live up to the expectations set for her, even if she didn't like that Antares had nominated Avalon to be in lead, in spite of the fact she was wearing full armor and her own saddlebags. The other three Pegasi would fly in V-formation behind her, and the stallion would follow in their wake and do his damnedest to keep up. Lastly, Pinkamena and Aphrodisia would stay in a protective spiral: in smoke form they would be easily able to keep up to even the fastest Pegasus, although Aphrodisia still wasn't all that good at carrying objects with her while fast-traveling.

Near the back of this open, wide lookout that gazed out over the beautiful mountains that surrounded Canterlot – although right now, all attention was naturally drawn up to the spherical shape hovering ominously above – Princess Celestia stood with her armored younger sibling, the Archmage, Shining Armor, Cadence, and Twilight Sparkle. There were a few other unicorns as well, but they were a little apart, outside the natural closeness of the rest of the group.

Once Princess Celestia confirmed that everyone was in position, she would signal Antares, and he would signal back when he and his team were ready. They had already calculated the run: they would try and time it so that when Antares' team was halfway to the barrier, Princess Celestia and the ponies she had chosen to help her would blast the shield above, and cut them their tunnel, holding it hopefully for just long enough for them to get through.

Antares looked up at the floating island again, breathing slowly before Meadowlark smiled a little. "Mir... you're going to be fine, okay? I mean... your plans don't always fail, right? And no matter what happens, you're always able to think your way through things. Everyone trusts you because you do a good job as a leader. And I care about you so damn much because you take care of people, even when it puts your own health at risk and you barely know them. You'll do the right thing."

The stallion nodded a little, and then Rainbow Dash called cheerfully: "Hey, you know kid, if you're so worried, I'll take lead. I'm a great leader."

"No you're not." Spitfire said mildly as she adjusted her goggles on her forehead, and Rainbow Dash blushed deep red and looked almost pleadingly at the Wonderbolt, but the golden-coated Pegasus only grinned in return, shaking out her fiery orange mane before she turned a smile to Antares. "Look, kid, if Princess Celestia believes if you, then I'll believe in you."

Soarin' nodded in agreement, adding awkwardly: "Besides uh... I gotta say that I'd rather be flying with you in lead than... her."

He pointed moodily at Avalon, who huffed from beneath her horned helm as she buzzed easily back and forth despite the heavy equipment she was wearing. "You shut the hell up. You're not half as cute as my gay uncle Soarin'. You're lame and probably repressed and I bet no one really even likes you all that much. Straight loser Soarin'."

Soarin' groaned and rolled his eyes, but Spitfire laughed and shook her head, smiling amusedly between the two before she said easily: "I like this kid. I really, really do. She's got a mean mouth on her but look at her muscle power."

Avalon preened at this, grinning widely as she posed, and Antares laughed despite himself. But just as he felt himself beginning to relax a little despite the intensity of everything that was going on around them, he heard Princess Celestia call to him, and he turned to gaze towards her, seeing her nod clearly across the sea of faces.

Sleipnir and Morning Glory both looked back from where they sat amongst the soldiers, and Pinkamena grunted moodily from where she was a little apart from the group, glancing up from sharpening her enormous battle axe. "We going then, kid?"

"Yeah. Everyone, get ready." Antares said quietly, nodding once as he breathed slowly, then turned and shared a quick kiss with Meadowlark before she stepped away and smiled supportively. The stallion gestured for the others to get in position, and Avalon growled and spun around, dropping forwards and spreading her wings wide as she moved into a ready pose, while the Wonderbolts and Rainbow Dash assembled in a line behind her, the three uniformed Pegasi pulling down their goggles.

Aphrodisia giggled brightly and bounced in the lightweight breastplate she was wearing before Pinkamena called mildly over to her daughter, as the demon slipped her battle axe into place over her back: "Kid, remember to concentrate, okay? We don't want you leaving that pretty armor behind and all. You won't get to have as much fun if I gotta send you back to get it."

"Yes, Mommy!" Aphrodisia chirped as Antares strode into place, and the stallion took a few slow breaths before smiling when he heard the demon add encouragingly, in a quieter voice: "You're going to lead us fine, Nova."

Antares nodded after a moment, then he straightened and looked calmly up as Sleipnir called out cheerfully: "Good luck, my family, pave the way forwards with haste! Elsewise I may take it into my mind that I should simply deal with this floating island myself, and 'twould be such a waste of good sport to steal that victory out from under thee."

"Dream on, Slippers." Pinkamena retorted, her eyes gleaming with entertainment and conviction as she cracked her neck loudly before looking up at the floating island in the distance. "You just better hope that once we break that shell open, there's more than a few little bugs crawling around inside. Otherwise I'm going to have to kill 'em all before you even get a chance to make a nuisance of yourself."

Sleipnir only huffed at this, and Aphrodisia giggled quietly before she promised: "Don't worry, Daddy, I'll make sure that Mommy saves something for you, okay?"

Antares shook his head slowly, but he was smiling all the same before he looked over his shoulder and rose a hoof to Princess Celestia. She nodded clearly back again, and he felt the silent wish of good luck that came from her... from all of the ponies gathered, as a matter of fact, as the stallion faced forwards and felt the tingle of magic beginning to grow behind him, before he shouted: "Everyone, get ready! On my mark, we fly... slow ascent to the halfway point, then we rush to the point where the magic is converging, move in fast, and assume escort formation!"

"We got it, Mir, let's get this show on the road already! Don't worry..." Avalon grinned widely as she looked forwards, eyes flashing as she pawed a hoof against the ground. "I'll go nice and slow so you can all keep up."

Rainbow Dash growled, clearly taking this as a challenge, while the Wonderbolts to either side of her both refused to take the bait. But Avalon was thrumming with excitement, only waiting for the command, while Antares was taking things much slower, breathing quietly and simply letting himself feel out the right moment, his body loosening up little-by-little as he almost tasted the emotions of all the ponies around him near and far...

"Go!" Antares shouted, and his leathery wings spread and flapped once before he launched himself into the air in almost perfect, unplanned synchronization with the Pegasi ahead of him. Avalon grinned widely in the lead, her eyes burning with excitement as Aphrodisia and Pinkamena both burst into trails of smoke that followed quickly in the wake of the flying ponies.

Back on the ground, Meadowlark couldn't stop herself from cheering Antares on, and she was joined by a roar from Sleipnir; others picked up, Royal Guard adding to the din, and the Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity of this layer all yelling encouragement almost desperately up to the ponies as they began their ascent.

It added to the determination that the others felt, as Princess Celestia's horn began to glow brighter, and to either side of her, Little Luna and Twilight Sparkle rose their own horns as they lit up with their own intense auras. The Archmage and his students turned, forming a line with Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, all of them calling up their magic and feeling the roar in the air filling their hearts and minds with strength and belief.

One after the other, beams of light blasted forwards, hammering into the spherical forcefield above and sending ripples over its face: but as the beams converged at the same location, the pulses of energy became broader waves, distorting the face of the shield. But that was nothing compared to what was happening where the beams were focused: there, a white bruise was rapidly forming, motes of energy peeling off this like flaking stone as electricity sparked wildly over its face-

Avalon shot upwards in a burst of speed, and the Pegasi fought to keep up with her as Antares pushed himself as hard as he dared, gritting his teeth as he forced his eyes to focus despite the wind biting at them and the world blurring by... but then he only grinned, all the pain in the world suddenly worth it as Avalon managed to spring a little ahead and between where the beams of magic were all striking in a rough, several-meter-wide ring, the tiny Pegasus smashing herself into the white wound in the barrier and shattering it like nothing more than cheap glass with a roar.

Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts were through next, followed by the demons, and last came Antares, the stallion looking back and forth in amazement at the tunnel of white energy around him. He shot upwards through it, not letting himself slow even as much as he wanted to, and he burst out the other side just before there was a geyser of electricity and energy behind him, cursing as it knocked him off-balance before the hole in the barrier sealed shut.

Then two sets of strong limbs caught him, and the stallion blinked a few times before looking up with an awkward smile at the sight of Spitfire and Soarin', while Rainbow Dash was staring in disbelief at Avalon. The tiny Pegasus was only grinning widely though, breathing hard and seemingly unaware of the electricity sparking over her metal armor as she pumped a hoof in the air. "Now that's how it's done! Yeah, none of you got nothin' on me!"

Antares began to laugh... and then his eyes roved past the excited, amazed Pegasi as the smoky demons both shot by, and his eyes locked on the floating island hovering ominously less than fifty feet away. The bottom was made of twisted metal and bent and gnarled girders and ugly claws and teeth of stone, and the stallion could see massive gears and pumping pistons and terrible machinery resting all along the stone wall that faced him, but it was covered with ugly black sludge and rust and looked like it had been long dormant, even if there was a distinct sense of terrible life coming from this awful, damned place...

"Let's remember why we're here. We still have a lot to do." Antares flapped his wings, hovering before he shook his head and gritted his teeth: he let himself fall victim to exhilaration for a moment and he knew better than that, he knew that could cost them the entire mission. _And I'm not going through that again. _"Let's move quickly, not waste any more time!"

The Wonderbolts both nodded sharply and saluted, and Rainbow Dash and Avalon both nodded as one of the demons snapped past him and curled around him almost in reassurance, Antares smiling slightly and distinctly feeling Aphrodisia's presence before he flapped his wings and quickly shot upwards. He began to concentrate on the task at hoof as they flew along the wall...

But as they lifted beyond the enormous wall of the fortress that sat upon the floating island, the stallion's attention was immediately stolen by what they gazed out over. The entire island was a fortress of rock and steel, with massive pieces of machinery – some active and thrumming with insidious life, others sitting rotting and dormant – standing up like grim and grisly totems here and there, and massive, unnatural cliffs of crystal and rock curled here and there through the geometric and yet warped facility like great and petrified tidal waves.

For a moment, all the ponies could do was stare down over this grisly, awful place that pulsed with such unnatural and terrible life. Even the demons seemed to pause, swirling slowly around the ponies as they looked down over the fortress... before Antares cursed as a screaming cry ripped through the air, and he felt that all-too-familiar instinct of alarm rip through his mind: they had just been seen.

"I guess that's what we're here for, right?" Rainbow Dash shouted, pointing quickly down below, and Antares looked sharply in the direction she had indicated: stationed on a corner roof of the alien, uneven fortress, there was some kind of enormous, tube-shaped device. It was slightly-angled, supported by a steel tripod and with immense, black cables that ran along the length of the device and fed down into the floor, and enormous gemstones encircled the center of the strange machine, all of them glowing with light. But the real tell that it was what they were after was the constant stream of energy and electricity blasting up from the top of the tube and into the forcefield that surrounded the floating island.

Antares nodded sharply, then looked up with a curse as there was another scream, seeing steel shapes moving through the air towards them, thinking quickly. And then, trusting in his instincts and hoping it was the right choice, he shouted: "Dash, Spitfire, Soarin', you know what you're looking for, so go find another one of those things! Avalon, go with Apps! Pinkamena, let's hit this thing hard!"

And without waiting to see if they were going to listen to him, Antares turned and flew towards the generator that was in sight: he risked one glance over his shoulder to watch the others disperse, Avalon roaring a battle cry he could hear even over the ominous rumbling of the alien fortress below, before the stallion looked back forwards and gritted his teeth as he realized that the silver shapes near the generator weren't pieces of otherworldly architecture after all, but guards.

They looked up: or at least, they seemed to, since none of the creatures had heads. They were Dullahan, their collars looking in on black voids, their bodies protected by heavy silver plate mail that covered them from collar to hoof. Large kite shields emblazoned with the profile of a dragon's head floated at their sides, and swords were already being raised to ready positions in front of them. They were efficient, intelligent former servants of Valthrudnir and Clockwork World... and if he had to guess, they had probably allied themselves with Thesis more than willingly.

Antares readied himself, his horn beginning to glow... and then, in a streak of darkness, Pinkamena shot past him and transformed from shapeless smog into grinning, gray-pink pony, her blue eyes blazing as she let herself freefall towards the nearest before quickly reaching over her shoulder and yanking her axe off her back in a powerful overhead slash.

The axe almost tore the lead Dullahan in half before Pinkamena roared and leaned forwards, smashing her weapon outwards to send the shattered metal equine crashing and rolling past his compatriots, the demon grinning widely as her banded armor creaked loudly as her body flexed against it, her eyes glowing with supernatural aggression as she grinned sharkishly. "You get that generator. I'll play kick the can."

"Cut her up, colts. Let's make her cry." The unnatural voice echoed out of the gaping neck of the Dullahan on the right, and it rose its shield in front of it defensively as it glowed with a pale, poisonous aura. The second Dullahan stepped quickly into position beside the one that had spoken, taking on a more aggressive stance.

Antares shot past them, and neither creature so much as twitched in his direction... but that was because the third Dullahan, despite its horrendous wounds, was pushing itself back to its hooves even though it had been devastated by Pinkamena's axe, metal creaking and groaning as it locked quickly back into place. But without hesitation, Antares snapped his horn down with a snarl, firing a blast of white fire straight down into the monster's regenerating body.

The blast of purification blew the monster backwards with a howl, and its metallic body simply burst apart into pieces, metal hailing in all directions as ashes and black smoke burst upwards out of the shattered remains. Near-indestructible or not, Dullahan were powered by dark magic: something Antares could easily neutralize or blast out of the living suits of armor.

Even before the poisonous essence of the creature dissolved completely, Antares had already landed, flicking his horn to open one of the satchel bags and quickly yank out a brick of explosive with telekinesis. He caught it in one hoof, snagging the large tag sticking off one side of the gray block with his teeth and yanking down to tear a strip of waxy film free, and then he slammed the ugly explosive firmly into place even as he heard one of the Dullahan rasp: "Forget the demon, get the kid!"

Both Dullahan began to turn around, and Pinkamena growled as she leapt forwards, sliding her hooves up to the neck of the axe before she stabbed the handle viciously downwards, sending the butt of her weapon down the throat of one of the surprised Dullahan. It gargled, rearing back as sword and shield stuttered in the air beside it, and then Pinkamena spun around and roared as she yanked her axe through the air on a wide arc, hefting the Dullahan into the air and flinging it towards the edge of the roof as it flailed wildly.

Its sword and shield banged down one after the other, before the Dullahan itself hit the edge of the building and bounced helplessly off with a whispery howl. Pinkamena grinned widely, then spun around as she twisted her axe sideways, using the immense blade to block a hard strike of the remaining headless knight's sword before she shoved her weapon fiercely forwards.

The flat of the axe banged against the blade as the Dullahan was forced to bring up its own shield, and the undead construct grunted in effort: its weapon was sandwiched uselessly between shield and flat of the huge battle axe, and Pinkamena was grinning widely, holding the pin firmly. Even when the Dullahan stepped forwards, slamming its shoulder into the shield to add weight and physical strength to its telekinesis, the demon didn't waver before she snapped: "Are you done yet or what?"

Antares didn't answer as he finished attaching a second explosive to the generator, then he simply leapt up and flapped his wings hard, gritting his teeth as he gathered his energy and retreated quickly. The Dullahan seemed to look up in surprise, then over its shoulder with a weak curse, but it was too late: the moment it started to try and yank itself away from Pinkamena, Antares snapped his horn down and sent a blast of white fire into one of the bombs.

The stallion expected an explosion: what he didn't anticipate was the size and power of the blast, yelling in surprise as he was thrown backwards through the air as he was struck by heat and force and sound. The sheer force nearly knocked him out, hitting the ground and bouncing painfully several times as he felt energy sizzling painfully over his horn, disrupting his thoughts with a curse before he stared in disbelief at the pillar of fire and black smoke and thunder that had replaced the beam of energy.

It drilled into the barrier above, spreading dark blots through the shield that surrounded the floating island as black fire spread greedily over the roof, burning rock and metal alike as stone cracked and crumbled away around them. Antares cursed, scrambling to his hooves, his mind aching, but Pinkamena only threw her head back and laughed despite the burns that seared her body, energy sparking over the demon; the Dullahan, meanwhile, hadn't been nearly as lucky, reduced to a pile of smoldering metal in front of the grinning Devourer.

Her eyes glowed as she snapped her axe into place on her back, looking eagerly up as the pillar of foul fire and lightning finally dissolved into embers. The damage had clearly been done, though: there was only a burning hole in the rooftop where the generator had once stood, and above, veins and dark bruises were spreading slowly through the barrier like an infection, energy peeling away like burnt flesh as Pinkamena's eyes glowed. "Now we're getting somewhere! Come on, I wanna get to the fun!"

Antares rubbed at his head, then both he and Pinkamena looked quickly to the side as there was another tremendous rumble as a second explosion went up, followed shortly by a third. The others had clearly found more generators and managed to detonate them, and the stallion felt a tingle in his mind before he leapt upwards, flying quickly towards the only pillar of rising darkness he could see, spewing up from a lower rooftop a short distance away.

Pinkamena grinned and burst apart into dark smoke, following quickly after him as the stallion's eyes focused forwards. Every instinct was yelling at him to get there as fast as possible, and he forced himself to focus only on what was happening ahead even as the atmosphere around them began to change, the barrier that surrounded the floating island rippling and rapidly darkening.

Three Pegasi were shooting back and forth around the dark pillar of energy, pursued rapidly by enormous steel birds. Huge claws snatched at them as they screamed through blade-like beaks, each possessing one single, enormous eye and bodies made of glassy gemstone, filled with lightning that shocked back and forth in wild arcs inside the awful creatures. Thunderbirds: more monsters from Clockwork World.

One of the Pegasi suddenly spun around after the Thunderbird made a wild grab at the winged pony, launching towards the creature and swinging both rear hooves up to kick savagely into its vulnerable chest. The crystalline cage shattered as the Pegasus used the kick to launch itself backwards as well, but still released a cry of agony as the Thunderbird exploded with a shriek in a burst of shrapnel, electricity, and anti-magic.

The Pegasus zigzagged violently upwards, smoldering, suit torn, and Antares realized it was Spitfire as he drew in closer: the Captain of the Wonderbolts had her teeth grit and part of her uniform had been burnt away in the blast, but she was still flying gamely, and both Soarin' and Rainbow Dash were quick to fall in beside her and help steady her, even as the two remaining Thunderbirds twisted in towards the trio.

Antares flicked his horn sharply, sending a blast of white fire into one of the creatures, and the Thunderbird was knocked off course with a shriek before it twisted in midair to turn its attention to the stallion. It shot forwards, and Antares readied himself with a wince: these nasty kamikazes were too resistant for his magic to work well against them, which left attacking them physically... but thanks to the fact they exploded when killed, it was going to hurt like hell unless he did it right.

But the stallion was saved the trouble when a cloud of black smoke shot past him, wreathing upwards and twisting around the Thunderbird before solidifying into Pinkamena on its back, and the Thunderbird tilted back and forth in midair for a moment before the demon slashed her axe viciously down into one of its wings. The metallic bird screamed as the appendage was almost severed, and Pinkamena grinned as she kicked off the Thunderbird's back as it plummeted from the air to crash into the ground below, exploding in a shockwave of force and lightning that Antares felt even from where he was above.

The last Thunderbird was still pursuing the Pegasi around the dissipating column, but all three suddenly broke formation, shooting in all directions. On some instinct, perhaps, the Thunderbird turned its eyes towards Soarin': he had the worst wounds, with most of his suit charred away and one foreleg a burnt, smoldering mess. But his wings were still strong, and he pushed hard, twisting his flight path upwards as the Thunderbird pursued greedily... and then Rainbow Dash and Spitfire both slammed into the backs of its metal wings, striking with so much force that the appendages were almost torn off and the Thunderbird went into a wild spin as it fell towards the ground.

It hit the edge of the rooftop below and exploded, chunks of steel flying in all directions as the three Pegasi shot towards each other and punched their hooves together, and Antares surveyed their surroundings quickly as he flew towards them. Part of the rooftop here had caved in, and Pinkamena was loitering near the hole, calmly waiting for instructions despite the grin on her face. But the stallion could sense rising activity: whatever other forces were here were hurrying quickly up to meet them...

Antares began to open his mouth, and then he winced as he was knocked off course as a black shape darted by, before the smoky form twisted sharply downwards and hit the ground beside Pinkamena, solidifying into Aphrodisia in a moment. The stallion looked down with her at relief, before he glanced up as a golden streak shot towards him, and he was unsurprised as Avalon joined them, the mare calling to the other Pegasi: "What happened, this place too tough for you guys?"

Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to reply, and Antares groaned mentally, knowing he had to cut this off so they could get back on track before the enemy attacked... but then a thunderous boom ripped through the air, and the stallion looked up with surprise as he realized the tainted barrier was now pulsating with white cracks as well as dark, poisoned light. And then there was another bang, and the cracks spread wider over the face of the barrier as all eyes looked up with surprise, before a third and final, thunderous boom tore through the air.

The entire barrier rippled violently, the cracks that had spread throughout its surface shining brightly before the energy shield shattered like glass, shards of poisoned magical energy spilling downwards in a hail even as they rapidly burned away, most of them dissolving into nothingness before covering even half the distance to the ground.

Antares stared upwards as the light of the moon and the stars lit up the entirety of the fortress so much clearer than the ill light of the barrier had, and the floating island shuddered like a living thing, Aphrodisia stumbling at the tremors, but looking as excited as her mother as she yelled cheerfully up to Antares: "We did it, Nova! Now the real fun starts!"

The stallion didn't reply, letting his eyes draw down to the fortress below as he felt the pulse that ran through it, like the floating island itself was alive... and even if they had broken its shell, what he thought he felt most coming from it wasn't fear, or humiliation, or anxiety... it was rage. And if all they had done was make this sentient island or the master that gave it such terrible vitality angry... he wasn't sure he wanted to guess what was waiting for them inside.


	43. The Malice Of Friendship

Chapter Thirty Nine: The Malice Of Friendship

~BlackRoseRaven

Princess Celestia breathed hard in and out, her head lowered, her horn sparking, but a smile on her face in spite of how drained she felt. In spite of how much her whole body was hurting, as her younger sibling gaped up at her, and the Archmage Wand Elf remarked quietly: "Now that is a show of force I've never seen in all my years, Princess. And years ago I saw an entire forest given life for an entire day... but summoning meteors of heavenly force..."

"I've been practicing." Princess Celestia murmured after a moment through her exhaustion, and then she smiled slightly, looking up at the floating island... but then shivering a little. She could see... things she couldn't identify, and it looked not like chaos given form, but order forced on madness: and the feeling that emanated out of it, that awful, terrible vitality that it reeked of... "Luna..."

The sapphire mare looked up at her, and Princess Celestia hesitated as she drew her eyes to her younger sibling... then simply smiled faintly. No, no matter what they were getting into, she couldn't say no now, she couldn't just tell Luna to stop. "Good luck."

Princess Luna smiled warmly after a moment, then nodded firmly before she traded a tight, fierce hug with her sister before drawing back and turning her eyes to the floating island. The Royal Guard were all already in position, with General Silvergrim standing at the front of the line beside the ponies from another layer: Morning Glory, Sleipnir, and Meadowlark. Out of respect, they were waiting for her, and she knew she couldn't make them wait any longer as she said quietly: "I will fulfill my promise, sister. Twilight Sparkle, Archmage Wand, watch over my sister. Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, watch over Canterlot."

The ponies all nodded firmly, and then Little Luna turned and leapt forwards, spreading her wings and flying quickly to the head of the group of soldiers. Most of them were Pegasus Guard, but much of the front line was composed of Luna's own personal elite, Night Pegasi with leathery wings and larger, stronger bodies.

The sapphire winged unicorn turned around, hovering in front of the group as all eyes looked up at her attentively, before she hesitated and looked awkwardly at Morning Glory and Sleipnir. "I... appreciate your desire to join the attack, but... how will you reach the island?"

Sleipnir looked thoughtful for a moment, glancing up... and then he simply smiled before saying cheerfully: "I shall jump. Morning Glory, what of thee? Shall I throw thee?"

Morning Glory only snorted, and then the demon grinned as she leaned forwards as steel plates snapped upwards over her features, Little Luna wincing back a bit in surprise at the death mask of metal that formed over the mare's face. "Kind of you, Sleipnir, but this is only foal's play. Shall we volunteer to serve as the vanguard?"

"I think we shall, and besides, we must break company from our generous host to catch up to Antares. Meadowlark, we shall await thee with my nephew, thou should be able to find us amongst the furor." Sleipnir said agreeably, and then the stallion reached back into one of the oversized saddlebags hanging off his body, winking at Little Luna. "Beautiful close-to-sister, give us but a moment of head start, then follow with thy legions."

Little Luna didn't even know what to say, so she only nodded as Meadowlark blushed but leapt up into the air, beginning to fly towards the floating island that was ominously floating high above. It had to be almost as high as the clouds, but neither demon nor Sleipnir seemed unperturbed, as the earth pony pulled out a rolled-up rope with a thin grappling hook at the end it. He slipped the coils around his foreleg and grasped the neck of the grappling hook lightly in one hoof as he asked easily: "I suppose if I must ask for thy aid, thou shall give it, elegant battlemaiden?"

"Generously." Morning Glory replied calmly, and then she cantered to the side, sending up sparks as her steel hooves pounded against the cement of the overlook and her horn began to glow with golden light. She began to pick up speed as she ran along the edge of the square, drawing all eyes to her before the demon turned quickly around as her hooves burst into golden flames, beginning to sprint straight back towards Sleipnir and Little Luna before suddenly veering to the side and leaping into the air.

The jump took her surprisingly high, but it wasn't even a fifth of the distance necessary... except then, to the shock of many of those watching, Morning Glory simply began to run upwards through the air like it was solid, leaving golden ripples through the sky as she sprinted towards the island. Sleipnir only laughed cheerfully, however, the stallion grinning widely as he took a few steps backwards and called: "Thou makes a most gorgeous Nightmare, I must say, Morning Glory! Now I hope thou does not mind a nudge!"

And with that, Sleipnir hopped forwards before springing off the ground, shattering the stone beneath him with the force he shoved off and flying high into the air, Little Luna staring in amazement as the enormous earth pony sailed upwards to land smoothly on Morning Glory's back, only to kick off her a moment later and throw himself higher. The Destroyer barely seemed to notice the immense pony using her like a step as she continued to run, however, instead grinning up at the stallion as she put on a burst of speed, sprinting faster through the air in a race towards the top.

Sleipnir was stretching into the sky, grinning widely as the wind blew back his mane and tail of vines, keeping his enormous body as streamlined as possible before he felt himself beginning to fall. The floating island was close now, but the underside was nothing but a mess of metal and rock, and at least fifty feet of wall stood above the base that he would have to climb to finally be able to get on top of this structure... and yet none of that worried him in the slightest as his eyes locked immediately on a large, bent girder standing out like a hook from the bottom of the island.

The stallion spun around in midair, using the momentum to add to his strength as he flung the grappling hook upwards with a grunt. The rope rapidly unwound as it shot through the air, before Sleipnir seized the end of the coil tightly and snapped it downwards, and the end of the line swung down and wrapped smoothly around the girder before the hook caught against the metal.

Sleipnir fell, as Morning Glory continued to rise, the demon shaking her head in wry amusement as the enormous earth pony let himself freefall while grasping the rope tightly with both front hooves and grinning like a child. He fell until the rope went taut, then kicked both hind legs outwards and swung himself on it with a sound of exertion, swinging through the air and beneath the floating island.

He caught sight of some kind of enormous, dome-shape protuberance beneath the island, hidden otherwise from view by both the shadows and the jutting rock and metal that camouflaged it from a distance. There was no time to inspect it or even get too good a look though, as he swung towards the underside of the island... but with ease, Sleipnir brought both hind legs up, catching himself and flexing his muscles before kicking off, launching himself swinging in the other direction like a rocket caught on a sharp orbit.

He hurtled through the air, laughing as he swung back out beneath the island, and then upwards, stone wall blurring by before the stallion's body arched with surprising grace and he landed smoothly on the edge of the fortress roof, foreleg wrapped in rope raised in the air and flicking almost daintily to free the grappling hook far below. And a moment later, Morning Glory leapt up to the roof beside him and skidded over the stone, golden flames bursting upwards around her legs for a moment before finally extinguishing themselves with loud hisses and streams of white smoke as she said mildly: "You are the strangest warrior I have ever met, earth pony."

"Thou hast my thanks for that, I take quite a delight in being deemed so eccentric." Sleipnir replied with a slight smile, and then he winked at her before turning his eyes downwards, seeing that Meadowlark was only a little over halfway up towards them, and Little Luna was just now calling her forces to the air to lead the charge. "Well now, they gave us a better start than I expected. Let us hope that we do not steal all the glory to be found here before they arrive."

"There are many puppets here, Sleipnir." Morning Glory replied quietly, and the earth pony frowned as he finished winding up his grappling hook, turning and putting it absently away before he stared in surprise: all along the enormous, strange crystalline cliffs, countless Thunderbirds stood in bizarre flocks of metal, and Dullahan had gathered over many other rooftops in large groups, formed into phalanx and defensive lines. And there were other creatures and forces of Clockwork World here and there that Sleipnir recognized all too well, his features becoming more solemn as Morning Glory said contemptibly: "Look at them. Toys of tin... they disgust me. And even now, while we stand here, they do not move against us."

"Maybe we should be happy about that." called a wry voice, and both ponies glanced to the side to see Antares approaching with a smile, the rest of his team moving with him. Apart from the Pegasi, they all looked like they were in relatively good condition, and Morning Glory nodded politely to the unicorn as he approached. A small gesture, but one that visibly did a world for the young stallion, as he straightened a little and then asked: "Do either of you want to take over?"

"Nay Antares. Thou art the leader here. 'Tis both thy privilege and responsibility... and besides, I am no great leader, and I do not think the graceful battlemaiden desires to lead, only to punish." Sleipnir replied cheerfully, and Morning Glory only grunted as Antares nodded with an awkward, slightly-embarrassed smile.

"Okay. They're guarding the entrances, I think... they're trying to keep us out of the fortress, but they aren't attacking us even with their superior numbers and knowing this terrain. I get the feeling that there's a lot more of them inside, too... but if they're trying so hard to keep us out and hold us off, it gives me the bad feeling they're preparing something to drive us back or worse." Antares said quietly, and Sleipnir nodded thoughtfully before the young stallion turned his eyes to the uniformed Pegasi. "You three did great. Spitfire, Dash, leave your explosives here. Sleipnir, do you have enough room to carry them?"

"Aye, I should." Sleipnir nodded, patting one of his oversized saddlebags lightly... and then he frowned slightly, looking curiously at it even as Antares turned his attention back towards the Pegasi. Rainbow Dash argued about staying even as she took off her explosives, but the unicorn stallion managed to send the three of them back down to Canterlot: their part was over, after all, and they had injuries to take care of. Sleipnir was too busy with slowly opening his saddlebag to care, though... and then he simply peered into it for the longest time before saying mildly: "I shall have thee know I am going to be murdered by thy mother now."

Antares frowned, looking over at Sleipnir... before staring stupidly when the enormous stallion calmly scooped Tender Trust out of one of his large satchels and set the half-Phooka, half-Pegasus down. He gaped at her, mouthing wordlessly, as Aphrodisia simply threw her forelegs up with a little cheer, and Tender Trust blushed and lowered her head as she murmured quietly: "I apologize. But I didn't want to be left behind, alone in Canterlot. I want to help."

"Then let her help. Antares, we don't have time for anything else." Morning Glory cut in before the stallion could even find coherency again, and the glossy-black unicorn simply nodded dumbly as Avalon grinned in the air and shook her head slowly, and Pinkamena rolled her eyes. "What do you want us to do?"

"I..." Antares looked over his shoulder, and he caught sight of Meadowlark below as she slowly made her way up towards them, and beyond her, the quickly-approaching army led by Little Luna. Then he turned his eyes to the waiting lines of Dullahan and Thunderbird and other Clockwork machination, studied their positioning, how they weren't moving, were just waiting...

"It's on that side. None of Clockwork World's forces are on this side of the fortress anymore... everything that's active is over there." Antares said slowly, feeling instinctively like it was true before he simply nodded once as Sleipnir gathered up the satchels of bombs and put them into the bag Tender Trust had stowed herself in previously. "We'll wait for Meadowlark to reach us, and then we're going to go into the abandoned side of the facility. If I'm right, it'll be mostly abandoned, and I think the army will draw out the rest of those forces."

The stallion hesitated, looking nervously at the enemy forces again before he bit his lip apprehensively, and Morning Glory said quietly: "You understand that this is a trap, don't you? No enemy is stupid enough to sit and wait passively for an army to approach. To let us simply enter any part of their lair, old and abandoned or not. We..."

Then Morning Glory blinked suddenly before gritting her teeth and grasping at her skull, and Antares frowned as he looked nervously over at her before he stumbled as his vision went blurry. There was only a swirl of sound and light as he gargled, losing all sense of time and place and control, his body shivering violently as vertigo ripped through his senses... and the next thing he knew, he was laying on a cold stone floor that was lit up by thrumming crystals clutched in the claws of stone gargoyles, the stallion breathing unevenly as he staggered up to his hooves.

The room was almost dome-shaped, with abandoned, dusty seats looking coldly down into this... no, it wasn't an arena. In spite of the dried blood, and the two heavy iron gates leading in and out, it was too small to be an arena. Antares thought it was much crueler than that... it was some kind of research theater, where monsters were pitted against each other and studied, and somehow that was more sickening to him than the thought of pitting fighters against each other for entertainment. A forced fight to the death was still cruel, yes... but the thought of people calmly analyzing every detail of the battle, not doing it for any purpose but as some macabre 'experiment...' Antares couldn't explain how it was worse but to him, it was.

The stallion breathed slowly in and out, shivering a little... and then a voice said calmly behind him: "Perhaps it bothers you so much, little colt, because it removes all possibility of freedom and choice. Because to barbarians, strength is at least enjoyed and worshiped: here it is merely dissected."

Antares turned around slowly, shivering slowly as his eyes locked on a unicorn. One eye of gold, the other dead black, and her horn was a swirl of both... Psukhikos, if he remembered the name Thesis had called her. And when she smiled at him contemptibly, he knew he had. "Congratulations. What an accomplishment, you remembered the name of your worst enemy."

"Where am I? And where are my friends?" Antares asked quietly, looking uneasily back and forth, and Psukhikos laughed derisively, the glossy-black unicorn gritting his teeth. "Do you think-"

"I do think, yes, but you clearly don't. Go ahead, try and hit me, pony, but I'm not even really here." Psukhikos reached up and smiled mockingly, the Clockwork Pony easily pushing a hoof through her own chest with a ripple of her image, and Antares grimaced: that was why he couldn't sense her presence, why alarm bells weren't going off in his head. It was just an illusion. "And your friends will be along shortly, don't worry. Now, unfortunately, Lord Thesis had decreed that we're not allowed to kill you. But there are still plenty of ways for me to take some entertainment from you lower life forms.

"Now, I'm very tired: some of your bodyguards were much harder to puppet than I expected, even if it was a simple matter to brainwash most of your friends. I'm going to have a short little nap, and I expect that by the time I wake up, a clear winner will have been decided. Don't worry, I'll get to you sooner or later, too, but there's a lot to do now... although I should thank you, really. I can only imagine how delighted Lord Thesis will be when I present him all the soldiers I'll be harvesting... but... after my nap, and after I deal with you. Let the silly fools outside fight for now." Psukhikos yawned loudly before she smiled at him, adding derisively: "Let's see if you deserve your crown of leader or not, Antares Mīrus. If you win, maybe I'll keep you for myself instead of letting Protelea sink her stinger into you."

With that, the illusion tittered mockingly and faded from sight, and Antares cursed under his breath, looking back and forth at the arena around him. From what he could see, all the exits were blocked, but the door he could see in the seating area looked frail in spite of the chains that barricaded it. Before he could take to the air, however, the stallion's eyes were drawn towards the solid iron gate across from him as he heard the distinct sound of hoofsteps... and then he smiled in relief as he saw a familiar, small figure striding towards him, hurrying towards the gate. "Avalon!'

Avalon stopped on the other side of the thick gate, staring in at him, and Antares felt a bolt of unease roll through him before the Pegasus calmly turned and grabbed a handle standing out of the wall beside her. She began to rotate it slowly, and with a loud clank, the gate slowly began to rise, but Antares only stepped further backwards, not wanting to believe what he was seeing, shaking his head slowly as he whispered: "Ava... no..."

After the gate rose roughly halfway, Avalon turned and unhurriedly strode through. The old gate creaked loudly as the handle shuddered for a moment, then rapidly began to spin back in the other direction as the loose mechanism gave way, and the gate fell back into place behind the Pegasus... but she didn't even twitch, only continuing to stare at Antares Mīrus, fully armored and with her eyes glowing strangely.

Then the mare shuddered, and a snarl spread over her features as the glow in her eyes intensified, jumping into the air and hovering just above the ground as she shoved a hoof towards him, shouting furiously: "This is all your fault! You're a traitor, and a liar, and I'm going to break your goddamn legs for what you've done to us!"

"Stop it, Ava!" Antares shouted almost desperately, but Avalon replied by shooting forwards, trying to ram herself into him, and it was only the stallion's agility that saved him as he cursed and flung himself out of the way. But the Pegasus spun herself around with a roar in midair and dove towards him again, forcing the stallion to throw himself backwards, the mare just scraping past.

She smashed into the ground instead, cracking the concrete with her impact, but if it caused her any pain she either didn't notice or didn't care. Instead, she shot forwards, and Antares staggered away before he narrowly dodged when she swung her hooves out, cursing under his breath as she roared: "Stay still, you coward! I should have goddamn known, you bastard!"

Avalon leapt at him, and Antares cursed as he brought both hooves up to block... and in a flash of gold, the Pegasus spread her wings and launched herself behind him, flipping around to slam both hind legs into his back and knock him down onto his stomach with a cry of pain, that became a howl when she smashed herself into his spine with a crushing stomp, then violently began to trample up and down. "How do you like it, you son of a bitch? Well this is nothing compared to what you did to us, I'm just getting started paying you back!"

She launched herself off, flying up to the ceiling with a snarl and flipping around to shove all four legs against it, defying gravity for a moment before lunging off and shooting straight down at him. But at the last moment, Antares rolled sideways to his hooves, and Avalon didn't have any time to slow down before she crashed into the hard cement, bouncing several times: any other Pegasus would have been reduced to mush by the impact, but hardy, tiny armored Avalon simply bounced across the floor like a rubber ball before landing in a stunned sprawl.

Antares hated to do this, as he scrambled towards her and gritted his teeth, but he knew he had no other choice as he quickly leapt onto her back. The stallion pinned her down as Avalon cursed angrily, blinking rapidly as the sense came back to her... and then she screamed when Antares grabbed her wing and firmly twisted, dislocating the joint before she bucked him off and then slammed both rear legs in a savage kick into his stomach.

The stallion cursed as he bounced backwards several times, then rolled quickly to his hooves, gasping for breath and feeling his armor clearly dented in as Avalon shoved up to her hooves. With one wing hanging limp at her side, it reduced her mobility enough to give him fighting chance... except she was strong, still lightning fast, and how mad she had been before was nothing compared to how pissed off she clearly was now. "I'm going to rip your horn out of your face and shove it up your ass for that! And then I'm gonna kick your ass so hard you'll be spitting chunks of your own horn for weeks!"

Antares grimaced and readied himself: on the bright side, when she got this angry, he knew that Avalon lost all self-control and he'd very easily be able to keep track of where she was and guess what she would likely try next. But she was also going to hit him with everything she had... and even unable to take to the air, she was still faster on hoof than he was and maybe even a better fighter. Except...

As she pawed at the ground, the stallion said in a patronizing voice, even as he mentally apologized: "What's wrong, Ava? All this big-girl talk but I see you trembling over there in the corner like a little baby filly, just like your Mommy would. And of course by that I mean Rainbow Dash."

Avalon shook violently, her mouth working, tears forming in her eyes as she gasped breaths in and out, and for a moment Antares thought she was having a stroke before the tiny Pegasus screamed in fury and charged straight at him. In berserk rage, she forgot all training, all focus, all everything, as she just bolted at him... and if Antares didn't have his ability to understand what was about to happen, to see things the way he did, he thought she would have easily grabbed him... and then probably bludgeoned him to death with her bare hooves.

Instead, just as she jumped, Antares sidestepped and swung a hoof up, giving another silent apology at the same time as he managed to catch the back of her head and give her just enough of an extra push to send her past him... and headfirst into the wall with a loud crunch. Cement broke with her impact, and Avalon's helmet crumpled as the large metal ridges became lodged in the stone, the mare's body going limp.

Her forelegs twitched weakly, hooves dangling just above the ground as her head rested in the helmet, neck twisted awkwardly before she gave a burbling moan. Then her head slipped out of the helm, and she toppled silently onto her side, blood dribbling out of one ear, one eye, and one large, ugly wound torn through her scalp.

Antares swallowed thickly as he looked down at her... and then he looked up sharply as a loud roaring filled the air, echoing out of the tunnel Avalon had emerged from. The stallion trembled as he stepped slowly forwards, gazing through the iron gate as he whispered: "No... no, please... no..."

A Dullahan grasped the crank with its front hooves, turning it rapidly and raising the gate as Antares snarled and ran to the center of the arena, shivering, even as that monstrous roar ripped through the air again: not from any Clockwork monster, but instead from the demon that was trapped inside a wheeled iron cage, drooling like a hungry animal as her eyes glowed with poisonous green light, her raven black mane hanging loose and uneven around her skull-like features and large, curling ram's horns standing out to either side of her face. Her pale pink coat had torn open in places to reveal the pulsing, powerful muscles flexing beneath, her once-slender frame now bulky, her cloven hooves separated into ripping claws.

Aphrodisia's glowing eyes locked on him, and she breathed out a gust of orange poison as her forked tongue licked greedily at her teeth, beginning to pant roughly as she leapt forwards and rasped: "Big... b-brother... mine, my stallion... mine... promised..."

She trembled, then grabbed at her face, hissing and growling as she trembled violently, and then the front of the rolling cage was shoved just through the lip of the gate by another Dullahan before a ghostly glow surrounded the simple latch on the front of the cage, and it popped open. Aphrodisia immediately looked up at the click, then leapt forwards and smashed through the ajar doors, roaring with power as she freed herself before digging her claws into the ground, her body bulging and flexing as Antares staggered backwards at the feelings that ripped through him just from looking at her: lust and malice, love and hate, power and need. "Y-You... Nova... _mine_!"

The Dullahan hurriedly dragged the cage backwards, and the other shoved on the crank as it let go, sending the gate crashing down, but Aphrodisia didn't look over her shoulder at the sound of the crash. Antares could feel all her attention focused on him, and when their eyes met by accident, her grin stretched wider, and orange-tinged saliva leaked from her mouth as she began to breathe harder, more eagerly. And even knowing that she was all demonic instinct, that she had been twisted into becoming primal and terrible and nothing but a mix of violence and desire, Antares couldn't stop himself from shouting: "Apps! Little sister, look at me! Fight it, fight whatever the hell Psukhikos did to you, you're better than this!"

"Make you... mine..." Aphrodisia rumbled in response, and then she grinned before charging eagerly towards him, baring her fangs. "Make you mine!"

Antares cursed and leapt out of the way as she lunged at him and slashed outwards with one claw, before the demon roared and attempted to tackle him, but he flung himself upwards and flapped his wings hard. Aphrodisia snarled at this, lunging upwards and clawing wildly at him as he hovered high above, where she couldn't reach, and he trembled, tears in his eyes. And it hurt so much more than Avalon because he knew that while Avalon had been brainwashed... this was who Aphrodisia was at her core. This was what was inside her, and she fought every goddamn day to control. And Psukhikos had just ripped down all the work Aphrodisia had done, everything she had learned, everything she had fought to be like... like...

The glossy-black unicorn couldn't finish the thought, cursing as the Dominia leapt up and clawed at him, before roaring in frustration as she spun and leapt upwards to claw her way up the wall and into the seating area. And then Antares cursed as the demon ripped up one of the chairs and then flung it at him, roaring: "You... you mine! Mine!"

Antares dodged another chair that she tore out of the cement with ease and flung like a toy, then he snarled as he batted a third away before shouting: "Apps, stop it! Listen to me, think of Pinkamena, of Sleipnir! Your Mom and Dad, and Burning Desire, and... look at me, you don't want to do this!"

Aphrodisia snarled at him in response as she began to yank up another chair... then whimpered and grabbed at her face, trembling violently. For a moment, Antares stared in hope, but then the demon howled in anguish and ripped loose the chair she was leaning on, flinging it and screaming: "Mine!"

The chair slammed into the stallion, knocking him out of the air with a cry of pain, and Aphrodisia eagerly charged down and flung herself back into the arena, crashing down in front of him as Antares dragged himself backwards. He began to claw to his hooves, but the demon leaned forwards and belched out a thick blast of orange smoke that washed over him, and the stallion felt this flooding into his nose and mouth as he coughed hard several times and tried to fling himself out of the toxic fog.

But already, he could feel his body going numb, and a tingling pleasure beginning to replace the sense of urgency: yes, pleasure. It made it hard to concentrate, hard to remember why he was so desperate, hard to do anything as he staggered up to his hooves and shuddered, his mouth going dry, his eyes losing focus, a heat starting to flood his body and tingle his nerves...

And then Aphrodisia pounced on top of him, slamming him down to the ground, and Antares looked over his shoulder at her with fear that drove back the numbness and pleasure. He tried to scramble out from beneath her, but she was too large, too heavy, and one of her claws easily shoved down against his back to hold him in place like a bug as the other raked at his shoulder several times, ripping up the metal armor as she growled hungrily, then managed to tear loose most of the plating covering the area before she leaned down and bit into him.

Her fangs sank through metal as easily as they tore into his flesh, and Antares howled in agony for a moment, his eyes bulging before... it ceased to matter. Bubbling orange poison pumped up from the wound, and Antares shivered once, but it wasn't from pain any longer, as his body first went numb... then filled with euphoria. No, nothing mattered at all anymore, because... everything was going to be okay, wasn't it? Yes, yes, it was... he was fine. He felt pleasure. Pleasure was good.

The demon drew her head back, then she grinned as she rolled him over, and he stared up at her as he breathed unevenly before Aphrodisia grabbed his face and tilted his head back and forth. Antares gurgled, then gave a dumb smile up to her before the demon growled at him eagerly, rasping: "Mine... b-brother is mine... No... va..."

She licked her lips slowly, then locked gazes with him, and her eyes glowed brightly as Antares gasped, before his entire body began to tremble beneath her. His body overloaded with feelings, his nerves lit on fire, ecstasy and euphoria thrumming through him so powerfully that it made parts of his body hurt so goddamn bad, but so goddamn bad it felt so goddamn good. It made him moan weakly, shivering and twisting beneath her, his mind starting to snap under the strain as Aphrodisia fed hungrily on his emotions, with him helpless to resist. His pleasure and his pain fueled her, made her stronger, made her want to connect deeper and oh tasted so good and she just wanted to press a little harder, a little harder, feed a little more even though he was... he was...

Aphrodisia's eyes flickered, and then she whined in her throat and suddenly drew back, grabbing at her face again and curling up. And Antares gasped as the trance broke, staring up at the ceiling above, and now the pleasure was fading but the pain stayed and drove a spike of sanity into his almost-broken brain. The pain of all his nerves having been excited at once, and the pain of his mind having been twisted and abused, and... _Apps, what about... what about Apps?_

Slowly, Antares forced himself to sit up, and he stared at the demon as she whimpered, eyes closed, claws covering her face. She trembled a little, and Antares stared at her before he grunted as he forced himself up to his hooves, and the demon looked up at him, breathing hard before she slowly reached a claw up, rasping: "B-Big... brother... help, n-not hurt... Nova..."

"Yes. Yes, Apps, yes, that's right. You help. You don't hurt..." Antares said quietly, reaching up and taking her claw gently, and then he leaned down and kissed it softly. Aphrodisia looked at him for a moment longer, then the demon leapt forwards and picked him up in an embrace, crushing him against her body as he groaned loudly in pain and his eyes bulged, rasping: "A-Apps!"

"Nova..." Aphrodisia nuzzled into his neck with a rumble, but her grip loosened even as she pulled him closer into her embrace. And then her eyes glowed faintly, and she rumbled quietly, breathing out orange smoke before nuzzling into him a little more eagerly, making Antares wince... but a moment later, the demon whimpered and turned her head quickly away, whispering: "N-No... no, bad... Mommy will... be... mad... Daddy... said... be s-strong..."

"And remember what Burning Desire taught you, that... that you need to master yourself." Antares added quickly, as he wiggled backwards a bit before wheezing in relief as she let him go, and he staggered to his hooves before shaking himself out, then reaching up quietly to touch her shoulder as the demon trembled. "Can you return to normal?"

Aphrodisia nodded a few times, licking her lips hesitantly before she closed her eyes... and little-by-little, her body started to shrink, her hooves locking together, her horns twisting backwards as they shrank out of existence. She gasped for breath, then looked down and shook herself out, her black mane still hanging loosely around her face before she looked up and trembled, tears filling her eyes as she whispered: "I... I'm s-s-sorry... I... I wanted to hurt you and love you so bad, I... I couldn't... I forgot everything Mommy and Daddy and Burning t-taught me, and that y-you always... taught me... Nova, I... I'm s-sorry..."

Antares only stepped forwards and hugged her tightly, and Aphrodisia buried her face against his neck, sobbing quietly as she clung tightly to him. With her demonic body and full strength repressed, her natural urges faded into something more controllable as well, but her emotions... they remained as powerful as ever. So for a moment, he only held tightly onto her... but then swallowed thickly and looked up as he heard the gate being cranked open a third time.

He couldn't do this again, though. He didn't have the strength to fight another friend, as he looked weakly up and saw Tender Trust calmly turning the crank, until she stopped once the gate was halfway raised to the ceiling. But then she looked up, and the stallion felt like maybe there was some divine force looking out for them after all, as the half-Phooka said quietly: "Quickly. Please get Avalon. I'll keep the gate open."

Aphrodisia growled uncertainly, but Antares only patted her reassuringly on the back, and the demon rumbled nervously before turning and hurrying over towards Avalon. He glanced over at her nervously, feeling clearly that whatever Psukhikos had done to the demon hadn't worn off... the Clockwork Pony just didn't know the strength that Aphrodisia had. Maybe he didn't either, considering what he had been thinking...

He shook his head slowly, then strode towards the gate as Aphrodisia picked up the tiny Pegasus and set her carefully across her back. Both the demon and the stallion strode through the gate at almost the same time, and Tender Trust looked from one to the other, studying them silently before she nodded once and murmured: "We have little time."

"So she couldn't control your mind?" Antares asked finally, as the half-Phooka turned away from the crank and naturally took the lead down the long corridor, and Aphrodisia growled uneasily. But when Tender Trust simply nodded, Antares believed her: the half-Phooka didn't look to his eyes to be anything but herself, and it admittedly filled him with relief as he gazed ahead and murmured, as they continued to head straight past doors and offshoots without slowing: "Good. Because I really don't think I can stand to fight any of you again."

Tender Trust smiled faintly as Aphrodisia gave a wordless murmur of agreement, and then the half-Phooka said quietly: "The _maci-manitow_ believes itself all-powerful. It was easy to fool, because it had already fooled itself. But forcing our bodies to do things is not the same as forcing our minds to believe... and while even I am not immune to its powers invading my mind, it cannot steal my consciousness or compel my spirit. But we must be wary... I felt its mind. It was dark and mechanical and it hates us and is scared of us. The _maci-manitow's_ servants are doing awful things to our friends."

"Then we have to save them." Aphrodisia almost shouted, and Avalon twitched with a moan on her back and Tender Trust quickly turned and made a motion at her to be quiet. The demon growled, but then nodded uneasily and rumbled worriedly.

Antares turned a questioning look to the half-Phooka, but she only shook her head slowly. "I was conscious, but saw only what was going on around me. The creature numbed our senses and took over our bodies first, and forced us to walk down to its lair... I could see, but could not control my own actions. It sits with a great and terrible Eye of crystal... this was how it found us. This was how it exerted so much power over us all. And this was how it tried to force us all into servitude. But our elders were too powerful for it, and fought. All it could do was silence them, and then whisper lies into our minds. But not yours... you, the _maci-manitow_ could not touch."

The stallion grimaced, shifting uneasily before he looked forwards as they stopped at the end of a long corridor, Tender Trust peering quickly out through the archway into the wide stone room beyond. It looked almost like some kind of gathering hall, but it was empty, and the half-Phooka nodded before murmuring: "We must find the others. And we must destroy its Eye."

"When you talk like this, it always makes me nervous. Because I know you don't talk about smashing stuff unless it's really serious, T." Antares muttered as they strode out into the wide, open cement meeting area, and he thought for a moment, analyzing the situation before saying finally: "Alright. Apps, can you sense either of your parents?"

Aphrodisia shivered a little, and Antares softened before she looked up and nodded firmly once. "No, I... I'm fine. I can stay in control and still use my senses and everything, it's just... you... smell good too... so good..."

She licked her lips slowly, then shivered and shook her head hurriedly before pointing to the right, murmuring: "There. That way. I... I think I smell Morning Glory, too. But I don't know her as well..."

"Then we're going to find them first, and then we'll destroy the Eye. I doubt we'll be able to sneak in and just snatch it or anything, and if we ambush her as a full group we might be able to capture her." Antares said quietly, and the half-Phooka and demon both nodded, before the unicorn bit his lip and asked hesitantly: "What about Avalon, T? Her mind..."

"We'll only know when she awakens." Tender Trust replied quietly, and Antares nodded before his horn glowed, and he carefully, gently lifted the tiny mare with telekinesis to set her down on his back. Aphrodisia rumbled at him uneasily, looking almost hurt, but she settled when the stallion smiled at her and gestured for her to go ahead.

"You lead us, we'll follow. I'll carry Avalon for now because... I still feel pretty sore, and I trust you two." Antares said quietly, and Aphrodisia smiled before leaning over and licking his face firmly, and the stallion laughed a little despite himself, unable to tell if it was because of how she had been affected or if it was just Apps being Apps.

The demon gladly stepped ahead though, leading them quickly to the door, but she didn't break through it. Instead, she gestured at Tender Trust, and Antares admittedly felt relief at this, as the half-Phooka silently pushed the door open and glanced through, then nodded when she saw it was clear. Aphrodisia was in control after all, and having something to focus on was probably helping her, even if she was concentrating on her enhanced senses. Sure, there was the risk she could lock onto something that might set off her Wrath or Lust instincts again, but right now, they were tracking down her parents... and if there was one thing that Aphrodisia could override even her own desires for, it was to help her family when they were in trouble.

Antares was careful to close the door behind them as they made their way to an intersection, and the demon stopped to look back and forth before growling and continuing straight. The stallion was glad: the intersecting hallway was much longer, and if they had to remain as hidden as possible, then long, straight hallways with nowhere to hide were bad. But when Aphrodisia gestured at Tender Trust to check through this door, the half-Phooka looked only for a moment before she pulled her head back and shook it quickly, murmuring: "Lesser _manitou _are ahead, of sadness and metal."

The stallion stepped forwards with a grimace, slipping by so he could take a look through the cracked-open door: there were two Dullahan inside, calmly polishing their weapons and shields with their backs to them. Antares hesitated for a few moments, then he carefully pulled the door all the way open... and when they didn't react, he whispered quietly: "We're going to try and sneak past them, okay?"

Aphrodisia visibly bit back a growl as Tender Trust nodded, and the stallion gestured for her to go first. The Phooka smiled calmly, then soundlessly strode through the room, looking as calm and confident as if she was only taking a stroll through the familiar streets of Ponyville, and Antares envied the way she moved as she reached the double doors in the far corner.

She studied it for a moment, then carefully pushed them open and slipped through: a moment later, she leaned back into the doorway and gestured at them, and Antares nodded as he followed quietly. He winced with every step of his hooves against the stone, but neither Dullahan seemed to notice... and it was only once they had reached the doors that Antares realized Aphrodisia was slinking along behind him with her back arched like a cat, features tightened into a skull-like mask as her eyes glowed and she visibly fought down the urge to attack the Clockwork creatures.

He winced a bit, then quickly patted her on the shoulder and gestured awkwardly at the demon, and she untensed slightly and nodded to him as she turned and hurried through the open doors. Antares followed, and Tender Trust silently closed the double doors behind him, as the stallion wheezed in relief as he gazed back over his shoulder and tried to process that they'd actually made it, before Aphrodisia murmured: "They're close. Mommy and Daddy are close."

Antares nodded slowly, looking forwards and gazing down the hall ahead: it curved slowly upwards, and the stallion hesitated for a moment before he said quietly: "Then let's get going. We must have gotten lucky, most of the forces here must be deployed above."

Both mares nodded, and Antares gestured at Aphrodisia to take the lead again, the demon shaking her head and her features smoothing out beneath her messily-hanging black mane. Tender Trust strode quietly beside her, and Antares let himself fall back a little, glancing apprehensively over his shoulder at Avalon as she shifted uneasily: she was still unconscious, just twitching a little now and then, and glad as he was she was out of it, he was beginning to get worried about what that could mean.

The corridor curved upwards in a gradual spiral, until they reached a closed steel portcullis. It was tightly shut, but through the crisscrossing metal bars could be seen...

Aphrodisia opened her mouth to call out, but Tender Trust hurriedly reached up and covered her mouth. The demon gave a muffled snarl, but then bit back her emotions even as she trembled violently: trapped inside a runic circle carved into the floor of the room beyond was Pinkamena, her armor still on but her axe gone. The Devourer was bleeding heavily and breathing slowly, and floating calmly outside the circle was a reaper, its scythe hanging from one silver claw and hollow eyes staring out of its mask.

Then Tender Trust shoved Aphrodisia to side, pushing her firmly into corner of the hall as Antares staggered to the other side of the heavy gate, squishing himself up against the wall as the reaper's head turned slightly. The three held their breaths, not speaking a word... before Antares trembled as the reaper calmly passed through the portcullis like it was only air, its hollow eyes staring down the hallway before it slowly, silently floated backwards into the room.

Antares loosened slowly up, and Apps and Tender Trust both relaxed after a moment before the stallion let out a weak sigh, and nervously nodded when the half-Phooka gave him a look. Tender Trust seemed hesitant as well, but after a moment she leaned carefully forwards, nervously looking around the corner... and relaxing slightly when she saw the reaper was gone, glancing over at Antares with a small smile.

The stallion gave a relieved smile in return, before he frowned a little when he saw Aphrodisia's features tighten and she bared her fangs. And then he felt it too: that cold, awful presence that could only be one thing, as he fearfully turned his eyes down the hall, and Tender Trust followed the gazes of the two after a moment, all three ponies staring in horror at the sight of the reaper's masked head and shoulders sticking out of the floor.

Its hollow eyes locked on Antares, and then it floated slowly upwards, emerging from the ground as it rose its scythe in front of itself and said quietly: "Break the spirit, not the body."

Antares cursed, and then his eyes widened in horror before he shouted a warning to Tender Trust and Apps and dropped flat to the ground: and out of the walls on either side of the hall, two more reapers shot out, lashing their scythes in vicious arcs as they passed through solid stone with ease.

Aphrodisia and Tender Trust barely managed to duck, before the demon snarled and leapt suddenly upwards, sprinting along the wall and throwing herself at the reaper above her. She slammed into its masked features, knocking the reaper backwards as she hissed and then yanked it down towards the ground, attempting to slam its face into the hard cement.

But the reaper dove willingly, passing into the floor and tearing itself free from the demon's grip: meanwhile, the second reaper that had appeared swung its scythe in a vertical, dropping cut towards Antares, trying to hook him with the end of the polearm. The stallion quickly flung himself backwards with a curse, barely avoiding being caught by the deadly weapon before he leapt forwards and seized the scythe by the neck of the pole.

He yanked and twisted hard, but the reaper moved with the scythe, refusing to let go of its weapon. Antares winced as it pulled back, then twisted the weapon in return, trying to flip the blade over so it could either swing it upwards into him or hook him by a limb or neck with it: either would let it do devastating damage to the unicorn.

The last reaper automatically turned its attention to Tender Trust, who wilted back in the corner as it floated calmly forwards past the others. The half-Phooka trembled, staring up at this hollow-eyed monster as it hovered over her and looked emotionlessly back, deadly scythe hanging loosely from one silver claw.

Tender Trust breathed heavily in and out, shivering and trying to make herself smaller as the awful, blood-chilling entity calmly rose a silver claw and held it out towards the terrified half-Phooka. The darkly-ethereal mare whimpered and tilted her head away, her glowing eyes trying to look anywhere but at the reaper as its claw began to glow...

Aphrodisia leapt backwards as a reaper's claw grabbed at her out of the ground, and then she seized it with both front hooves and yanked savagely upwards, pulling the creature halfway out of the cement before slamming a hoof straight into its masked features. Its head snapped back as it was knocked out from hiding beneath the floor, and then Aphrodisia seized its defensively-raised scythe by the pole and used this as an axle, spinning her body around it before slamming both rear hooves into its masked features as she shoved forwards with her front hooves at the same time against the polearm.

The scythe was torn out of its grip, and the reaper fell to the ground with a clang as Apps skidded forwards along the floor, clutching the weapon in her front hooves as she grinned viciously. Her eyes glowed as they locked on the reaper ahead of her that was slowly lowering its claw towards Tender Trust, and the demon hissed before leaping forwards and slashing its scythe outwards, cutting the creature's arm off in a burst of dark smoke before swinging the weapon around in a wide, curling stab into the monster's chest.

The reaper shrieked, howling in misery as it clutched at the scythe buried through its chest, dropping its own polearm as energy and black smoke began to spill up from its body. It was left helpless, body convulsing in midair, and then Aphrodisia grinned savagely and spun around to slam the scythe downwards with a roar, the blade almost cutting the mask of the reaper behind her in half and leaving the pierced death entity pinned to the face of its compatriot.

The scythe began to glow violently as both reapers gave unnatural, echoing screams, and then the creatures exploded in a shockwave of black force and energy. It was enough to knock Aphrodisia sprawling and send the reaper harrying Antares with quick slices out of the air, dark lightning shocking along its body as it lost its ethereality.

Antares took the moment that the reaper was stunned to lean forwards and unleash a telekinetic blast, sending the reaper flopping backwards. Its scythe was almost flung into the air, swinging stupidly upwards with the pole held between both claws: an easy target for Antares as he leapt forwards and slashed his horn down, hitting the weapon dead-center and slicing it in half as his horn flashed with white light.

The scythe exploded, and the reaper burst apart into smoke and chunks of metal debris, Antares giving a sigh of relief before he looked quickly over at the others. Tender Trust was slowly recovering, her eyes closed as she carefully picked herself up, while Aphrodisia was leaning over her with an almost maternal look on the demon's features. And Antares stared in surprise as he saw that while the reapers were gone, Aphrodisia still had one of their scythes held easily across her shoulders.

He shot an uneasy look back and forth, but he could no longer feel the chilling presence of the reapers, even though the scythe itself was pulsing with energy, leaving him wondering how the soulbound weapon had survived. But they could deal with that in a moment, as Antares hurried to the gate and then slipped Avalon carefully off his back. He set her gently down, then grabbed the bottom of the portcullis as he said over his shoulder: "Apps, give me a hoof here, okay?"

Aphrodisia grunted and nodded, hurrying over to the portcullis and tossing the scythe aside to grasp the bottom of it alongside the stallion, and they both flexed before slowly pulling upwards, both gritting their teeth in effort. The gate clanked and rumbled as it rose slowly, before Tender Trust hurried forwards and slipped beneath it, shoving upwards and arching her back before locking her legs in place beneath her as she said quietly: "Go through, I'll keep it open."

"You sure, T?" Antares asked nervously, but when the half-Phooka only nodded calmly, both he and Aphrodisia carefully released the gate and the demon quickly swept up her scythe, holding it almost as if ready to try and jam the portcullis open. Tender Trust shivered a little, but then steadied herself, and the stallion sighed in relief before he turned around and gently grasped Avalon, carefully pulling her behind him as he and Aphrodisia both slipped beneath the raised gate.

They entered into a large, octagonal chamber, and Antares stared around in disbelief as he set Avalon gently down to one side: the roof was covered in complex patterns and designs, and circles of runes were carved into the floor at regular intervals. Pinkamena was trapped in one of these, Morning Glory in another... and inside a heavy, spiked cage that was secured by chains spiked into the floor and ceiling, was Sleipnir.

The enormous earth pony had his eyes closed and head bowed, breathing calmly in and out despite the thin metal rods pierced through his chest and out his back, which were then clamped into the walls of the cage around him to keep him still. Morning Glory, likewise, was laying prone with a series of large silver stakes pierced through her body, golden fire mane and tail burning low. But when Tender Trust stepped quickly forwards and the gate slammed down behind her, Pinkamena opened one eye and said tiredly: "Took you long enough to get here, kids. Get me the hell out of here."

"Mommy!" Aphrodisia ran towards her, then skidded to a halt beside the circle, looking down at it worriedly before she shook her head uneasily. "I... I don't..."

"Scythe." Pinkamena muttered, and Aphrodisia brightened after a moment before she turned around and picked this up. Then the demon simply spun and slammed the scythe downwards, sinking it into one of the runes that made up the circle, and the glowing symbols sparked violently before cracks ripped through the floor.

Pinkamena arched her back, then let out a long sigh of relief before she climbed to her hooves, cracking her neck loudly and grinning slightly. "Good work, kids. Go and free the Destroyer, I'll get Sleipnir."

"Is Daddy okay?" Aphrodisia asked worriedly, but Pinkamena only reached up and ruffled her mane gently, and the younger demon smiled faintly up at her mother, nodding a few times as she bowed her head forwards. "Okay, Mommy."

Antares gave his own nervous look towards Sleipnir, but Aphrodisia quickly nudged him and picked up the scythe as she hurried over towards Morning Glory. After another moment of hesitation, Antares followed, and Aphrodisia used the scythe to again disrupt the circle. At this, Antares frowned, looking over his shoulder just in time to see Pinkamena using one of the stakes that had bound down a now-loose chain to stab into the circle around Sleipnir, destroying one of the runes and causing the entire trap circle to stutter out.

He turned his eyes back to Morning Glory, who stirred only slightly as Aphrodisia stepped forwards and grabbed one of the stakes buried in her body... then she yelped and drew hurriedly back, her hoof smoldering just from touching the clearly-blessed metal. Antares winced at this, then he bit his lip before his horn glowed brightly... but then only grimaced as he felt faint recoil twist along his horn, and the stakes refused to move even an inch. _Blessed silver and magic-resistant..._

The stallion reached out and grasped one of the stakes hesitantly, and when it didn't burn him, he took a breath before yanking upwards and ripping it free. Morning Glory's eyes snapped open, but she didn't cry out, only looked up at him and gave the smallest of nods, and Antares shivered before he continued to remove the dozen or so stakes stuck in her flesh, wincing at every spurt of demonic blood.

Behind him, Pinkamena had smashed the lock on the cage, and Tender Trust had opened the door for her: it was wrought iron, just strong enough of an anti-demon measure to make it hard for her to work with. Sure, if she had been stuck inside, she could have probably smashed her way out... but right now they needed delicacy, and Tender Trust was all too glad to help.

The half-Phooka carefully unscrewed the rods from the clamps, one-by-one, while Sleipnir only continued to breathe softly and regularly. There were six of them, their placement precise and surgical: close to organs, but never through them. In dangerous, but not lethal positions. But the pain even without moving... Tender Trust imagined it must be excruciating.

She undid the clamp on the sixth rod, then stepped back: that was one side down. The half-Phooka slipped away from the cage, meaning to do the other, but then Sleipnir's eyes opened and the earth pony coughed once before murmuring: "Hello, friends. Give me but a moment."

Sleipnir carefully stuck both his hind legs out through the open door of the cage, then reached up and grasped the edges of it before grunting as he hauled himself forwards and shoved backwards at the same time. And with a thin splurt of blood, he tore free and threw the cage backwards at the same time, bouncing forwards once on his rear with a grunt as the cage flew into the wall with a loud bang.

The enormous stallion wheezed loudly for breath, then he smiled wryly and shook his head out quickly, murmuring: "Thou hast my thanks, sweet phoenix, and thou as well, Tender Trust. Once more I find myself questioning my sister's spectacular power of foresight, though... and I suppose I must be equally-thankful for thy sense of mischief and determination, sweet little Phooka."

Tender Trust smiled faintly up at the stallion, before Aphrodisia bolted across the room and threw herself at her father. He swept her up and hugged her fiercely despite the faint wince of pain at the wounds in his body, and then he firmly kissed her forehead as she trembled and buried her face against him, whimpering weakly and unable to even form coherent words.

As her parents soothed Aphrodisia, Antares ripped the last stake free from the Destroyer's body, and the demon grunted as she climbed to her hooves. Antares smiled lamely up at her, and the demon looked moodily down at him before the Destroyer simply shook herself, and her mane and tail burst outwards as her eyes glowed with rage and metal plates slid back into place over wounds that were already healing. "I do not like being taken for a fool. It's time to hunt."

"I couldn't agree more." Pinkamena muttered, and the demon glanced back and forth before grinning at the sight of her axe resting against one wall beside Sleipnir's breastplate and the rest of their removed equipment, striding over the blade and hefting the massive weapon easily in one hoof. Her eyes flicked to the side, and then she gestured at the pile of stakes, saying mildly: "Might wanna grab those, just in case."

Antares nodded awkwardly after a moment, turning to gather them up as Morning Glory rumbled slowly in her throat, pacing out of the broken demon trap before her eyes flicked with interest towards the scythe beside Aphrodisia. Her horn glowed, lifting this up, and Aphrodisia growled moodily around her father. "Hey, that's mine!"

"You killed the reaper with its own scythe?" Morning Glory asked curiously, and when Aphrodisia finally slipped out of the safety of her father's embrace to nod firmly once, the Destroyer gave a quiet laugh. "Then yes, it is yours, little girl. These weapons leech the spirit of what they kill. The reaper's mind was destroyed with its body, but the life force remains in the weapon, intact... you should offer it a little bit of your own blood and spirit. It might bond with you."

Aphrodisia cocked her head curiously at this, and Pinkamena growled... but strangely, didn't seem to entirely reject the idea. Sleipnir, however, only gave a calm smile and said quietly: "That is a matter reserved for later discussion, and when blood does not run so hot. Now, my mind is calm, but my body sings with anger and the need for vengeance. I agree with the counsel that we should hunt down this foe immediately, before it sees us again... but what of Avalon, and of thee, first? How do we all fare... and speak true, friends. 'Tis no time for bluster."

Morning Glory rolled her shoulders calmly, her cold smile enough of an answer as Aphrodisia snatched her scythe out of the demon's telekinetic grip with a moody rumble before she nodded a few times, as if in answer. Antares gave a faint smile, and then he gestured towards Avalon, murmuring: "I had to take her down pretty hard. Dislocated her wing, and I'm not sure if she's gong to wake up still brainwashed or okay. And I don't know what happened to Meadowlark..."

"I didn't see her while we were being controlled. It's possible that she was out of the _maci-manitow's_ range of sight." Tender Trust said quietly, before she glanced slowly up. "I do not sense it stirring, either. I can almost feel its mind, with how it tried to connect us. It is an evil feeling."

Sleipnir nodded with a grimace before he asked quietly: "So thou knows where the creature dens? I was only aware of... light, and sound. I have felt such power before... trapping our minds so it may ensnare and puppet our bodies. 'Tis powerful evil indeed."

Tender Trust nodded calmly, and then Antares said softly: "It uses an... 'Eye,' Tender Trust called it, to increase its powers. But Psukhikos told me she was going to... to 'take a nap' and then deal with us. I think she might still be regaining her strength, so if we can get to that Eye..."

"Aye, 'tis the best course of action, agreed." Sleipnir nodded again firmly, then he smiled at his daughter, saying gently: "Numb thy friend, just a gentle nip though, Aphrodisia. Dearest phoenix, will thou check her over? And if all is well, she shall be tucked safe and comfortable in one of my carry-bags, 'twill work well and fine enough."

Antares nodded in agreement at this plan, smiling faintly as he finished gathering the stakes into his empty saddlebag before standing up and glancing over the others. He studied them, then closed his eyes and bowed his head forwards before saying without even knowing why: "I'm going to get us through this. I promise all of you that, okay?"

Sleipnir smiled and nodded as Aphrodisia blushed a little, then hurried to her task. Pinkamena only grinned as Tender Trust looked at him softly, and Morning Glory rose her head, studying him silently for a few long moments... then she simply nodded slowly. And Antares nodded back, feeling his resolve strengthen, and that he would make this promise truth.


	44. Mental Warfare

Chapter Forty: Mental Warfare

~BlackRoseRaven

After checking over Avalon, getting reequipped, and calming themselves, Antares had Tender Trust take the lead and they made their way back into the halls of the fortress. The stallion could feel a rising sense of urgency, and that it was important for them to be as fast and precise as possible... even if with such a large group, they would have to be careful.

Avalon was wrapped up in one of Sleipnir's oversized bags, but her head was left poking out of the satchel and it was cocooned around her: the effect was both to keep her safe, but also to keep her restrained just in case she woke up in a fury. And even through Sleipnir had volunteered, Antares was still carrying her over his back: even wounded, Sleipnir was a better fighter and far stronger than him, and the glossy-black stallion thought it was best not to burden him. Aphrodisia had also wanted to carry the tiny Pegasus, but Antares had pointed out that since the demon was now lugging a reaper's scythe around with her, it might be best not to try and stack Avalon over the deadly spirit-eating weapon.

They came across three Dullahan in the sitting room they had passed through before, and this time, a fight was unavoidable... but it was also short lived. Pinkamena dismembered, Sleipnir crushed, and Morning Glory lived up to her namesake and simply annihilated whatever got in her way with light magic, her purification making short work of the metallic entities.

Tender Trust led them back to the gathering hall, and again, they were confronted by a gang of Dullahan: but once more, the Clockwork creatures were torn apart by the group. Morning Glory seemed to draw on strength from the confrontation... and Antares shivered as the last Dullahan was hefted high into the air by her chains before she slammed it down, and then her horn glowed as she grinned ruthlessly.

Two chains ripped its hind legs off as its body glowed white with energy, before simply exploding in a blast of ashes and purification. Chunks of shrapnel flew forwards in all directions before the Destroyer slung the little that remained of the broken corpse to the ground, and Sleipnir commented wryly from where he was standing over another now-empty shell of armor: "Perhaps thou could relax just a little, dear battlemaiden. Thou cannot tell me thou art enjoying such foes that heartily."

"I enjoy teaching them pain and suffering all over again before they die. Their pain gives me strength." Morning Glory replied coldly, her chains snapping through the air around her as she turned. "Besides, would it be better if I risked letting one of them escape to cry to their master? Let me ensure their destruction my way and we won't risk setting off any alarms."

"Yeah, explosions are real quiet. Why didn't I think of that?" Pinkamena said wryly, and when Morning Glory glared at her, the demon only smiled coldly in return. "Don't get me wrong, I like your style. But your emotions are bleeding through. Save all that pissed-offness for the bitch who did this to us. I'll even be generous enough to let you have the body after we're done putting her in her place."

"We need to take her alive if possible. She has information about Thesis." Antares said quietly, and he gestured at Tender Trust, the half-Phooka shifting uneasily before nodding once and striding into the lead again. Morning Glory scowled at the stallion, but he only smiled faintly over at her, saying quietly: "It's for the greater good, and you know that. Besides, Psukhikos is part of Thesis' machine. I know you'll give up the chance to kill this enemy for the chance at an even bigger fish."

Morning Glory looked at the stallion measuringly again, and then she simply nodded and fell in step as Sleipnir smiled wryly and remarked: "Keep this up, young stallion, and thou shall one day be as dangerous with thy words as dear Celestia."

They continued on: the passages were twisting and labyrinthine, and occasionally they passed strange and terrible machinery, but there was little in the way of conflict: as they made their way up floor after floor of stairs, however, they could clearly hear the sounds of battle on the other side of the walls, and Antares wondered uneasily how long the forces outside had been fighting for before they stepped into a long cement tunnel, thrumming pipes and wires all along the sides and ceiling of this. It sloped gently upwards, and as they walked along the grated floor, the stallion felt instinctively that they were heading to the highest point in the entire facility.

Tender Trust slowed near the end of this, and Antares strode up beside her, not needing his instincts or his acuity to know that this led into Psukhikos' lair: the enormous, sealed armored door was enough to tell him that. No, what his instincts told him was that the room beyond would be fortified, and this was the only way in and out of what no doubt served as the home and ruling seat of the Replicant, that it would be bunkerized and more than likely protected by nastier means than this door alone... and his acuity told him it was because of her arrogance and her cruelty that she chose this particular spot, so she could look down over her floating fiefdom.

Morning Glory and Sleipnir both strode past without needing to be asked, then shoved their front hooves against either side of the heavy, plated door. They both grunted and pulled to the side, and slowly, the massive, shutter-like doors were forced open inch-by-inch, until both behemoth equines could slip their hooves quickly into the crevice between the doors and yank firmly, the door mechanism snapping with a whine of gears as the shutters were forced to gape wide open.

Antares stared into the room beyond as he led the way inside, gazing slowly back and forth in disbelief: he didn't know why, but everything about it leapt out at him as simply so... so _wrong_. It was beautiful, sure, with carpeted floors, and a massive skylight above, the moon's radiance shining down into the room and doing a better job of lighting it than the glowing crystals on the walls did. But there were also thick black cables feeding out of the walls, running all along the ceiling around the skylight, and down into the ground over the soft blue silk carpeting. The cables on the ceiling fed towards vents and into the walls above the doorways that led out of the room... while the cables on the floor all seemed to converge into the steel pedestal that sat in front of a beautiful throne of platinum and black crystal, in the very center of the room.

Cupped atop the pedestal was a large, crystalline orb: it thrummed softly with power and light, a twisted green energy burning inside of it. Antares stared at this as the others strode into the room, and then Tender Trust whispered: "That is the Eye."

Antares began to open his mouth, to ask what they should do, a voice whispering eagerly in the back of his mind that they should take it and see what they could do with it themselves... and then Pinkamena stepped calmly past and yanked her axe off her back, slamming it savagely down into the crystal and cutting it almost in half in a burst of green light and terrible sound. Antares was almost blown off his hooves by the force, but far worse was the psychic static that ripped through his mind a moment later, as the putrid reek of rot filled the room.

Avalon jerked awake on Antares' back, then retched loudly and convulsed once as Tender Trust screamed and covered her head, and Aphrodisia groaned and staggered backwards, eyes glowing brightly. Morning Glory only snarled, but her eyes became like spotlights as Sleipnir grimaced, clutching at his face. But Pinkamena only grinned despite being at the center of the blast, leaning forwards as she yanked her axe upwards and shouted furiously down at the broken, shrieking orb: "Reminds me of the good old days in Pinkie Pie's head!"

She slammed the axe down again, and this time the entire pedestal crumpled from the force of her blow and the orb exploded into pieces, the wailing vanishing into the air with a shockwave of force. They were all knocked staggering by it, but with the ripple of power the psychic static was blown away, the world returning to silence as the ponies slowly gathered their wits.

"What have you done..." whispered a voice, and Antares' eyes snapped open as he looked sharply up. Psukhikos was standing in one of the doorways, snarling in fury and leaking blood from one ear, her black and gold eyes glowing with rage and realization... and was that fear, too? "No! You idiot foals!"

Pinkamena only blew her mane out of her face, shouldering her axe as she said calmly: "Shouldn't leave your valuables out if you don't want 'em played with, that's all. Now please make this hard for us so I can cut off your legs."

Psukhikos snarled, then the Clockwork Pony set herself and hissed: "You dare trample your way into my home, you dare destroy my mindstone... and now you think that gutter-trash like you stand a chance against me?"

Antares readied himself as Sleipnir stepped forwards with Aphrodisia, and Morning Glory strode forwards to fall in line next to Pinkamena, the Destroyer saying coldly: "There is one of you, but many of us. You're nothing but a pathetic little maggot that crawls in the minds of others, and we've broken your trinket. How do you expect to win?"

"Easily." Psukhikos snarled, and then she grinned savagely before Antares felt a wave of force wash over him, a burst of raw, psychic malice... before he stared in shock, and he saw the others tense as well as Psukhikos vanished from sight, but her voice echoed all around them: "I don't think Thesis will mind if I tear apart your minds, as long as I don't lose most of the pieces."

"She's tapping into our senses. But I still see her... Pinkamena!" Tender Trust's voice took on a moment of urgency, and that was more than enough to get the demon to react, Pinkamena snarling and lashing her axe out in a wide swing in front of her, and she was rewarded with a cry of pain and a splash of blood from midair.

Morning Glory immediately leapt forwards, beginning to stomp her hooves savagely along the floor, and Sleipnir ran forwards as well, curling in from the side and clearly hoping to box in the unseeable creature. But to Antares' shock, both the behemoth demon and the stallion were blasted backwards by waves of psychic wrath, and then Psukhikos hissed: "You're being naughty, little girl!"

Tender Trust was launched like a rocket off her hooves by a concentrated telekinetic hammer: it was so powerful that Antares was knocked staggering just from the force of its impact, and on his back, Avalon yelped and looked around in senseless confusion. Then Antares cried out in shock and horror as the broken shutter doors both slammed viciously shut as Tender Trust began to pass between them, crushing and pinning the half-Phooka as the metal warped around her semisolid form.

She was left dangling in midair, Antares mouthing wordlessly and Aphrodisia staring, then snarling and running forwards as her eyes glowed, searching for any sign of the Clockwork Pony as she screamed and yanked the scythe off her back: "You'll pay for that! We'll rip you limb from limb!"

"Shut up." Psukhikos said disdainfully, and Aphrodisia was hefted into the air in a telekinetic hold, tight bands of crushing force forming around her and beginning to twist her limbs into unnatural positions. Her scythe fell from her grip... but was scooped smoothly up by Pinkamena before it could even hit the ground, her battle axe in one hoof and scythe in the other as she spun herself gracefully around in a circle on her rear hooves. Her body flexed as the weapons cut through the air as she built up momentum, before she roared as she slung first scythe, then battleaxe outwards.

They whickered violently through the air, spinning rapidly before the scythe smashed off the invisible shape of Psukhikos: the blade failed to find purchase, but the impact of the pole alone was more than enough to send the Clockwork Pony rearing back and flickering back into reality as her concentration was interrupted. Then the battle axe slammed full-on into her chest, the blade leaving an enormous, awful wound as Psukhikos was knocked flat on her back with a scream of agony.

Aphrodisia fell from the air, and Pinkamena leapt forwards and caught her daughter, expression calm and cold as she gently set the rasping, surprised-looking demon to the ground as Antares gaped in amazement at Pinkamena. But the Devourer only spat to the side as Psukhikos scrambled up to her hooves, clutching at the wound across her breast: her coat was flayed open and enormous bruises had spread over her coat, the Clockwork Pony staggering unevenly as she asked in disbelief: "H-How..."

"Because you're bleeding, you stupid bitch." Pinkamena replied contemptibly, and then she grinned and reached up, touching her nose. "Makes it easy to see where you are. Makes it easier still to smell your blood. Now go to sleep."

Psukhikos glared furiously, beginning to open her mouth... and then Sleipnir's hoof slammed into the side of the Clockwork Pony's face, sending her staggering before he slammed a blow into her stomach next, and Psukhikos' eyes bulged as she gargled before the stallion seized the back of her head and slammed her face-first into the ground. And the whole time, Sleipnir was calm and controlled, even as he firmly yanked her head back and then slammed his other hoof once, twice, thrice into the Replicant's face, then he whistled sharply as he dragged her backwards before slinging her fiercely forwards towards Morning Glory.

The enormous demon grinned savagely, eyes glowing as Psukhikos flew through the air towards her before the behemoth reared back, ready to crush her out of the air with both hooves... and then everything stopped. At first, Antares thought it was just a trick of his mind, before his eyes widened and he stumbled backwards in shock as Psukhikos floated slowly down to the ground, breathing hard and bleeding heavily, but her expression terribly cold and calm as she touched down on her hooves.

Sleipnir was frozen with one foreleg extended, just after throwing Pinkamena her axe; the weapon itself hovered silently in the air, and the demon mare had one hoof half-raised, as if reaching to catch it. Aphrodisia had halted in the middle of picking herself up, beautiful and pale, somehow erotic in the way she was posed...

His eyes sharpened, and he realized there was a faint aura surrounding all these frozen in time objects. A pale, whispery whiteness... and the stallion swallowed thickly as Psukhikos slowly looked up and towards him, her mismatched eyes glowing with light and darkness as the same conflicting aura swirled around her horn, saying quietly: "No. Forget what Thesis said. I think I'm going to kill all of you slowly. If he's lucky, I'll save your remains."

The Clockwork Pony rolled her head on her shoulders, and Antares cursed as he set himself, barely feeling the wiggling on his back as Avalon looked back and forth stupidly, trying to make sense of what was going on around her as she slowly dragged herself to full consciousness. The stallion was too focused on the enemy, studying her: injured, but furious and in a corner and no longer holding her powers back on any account, no longer daring to underestimate them, scared of them... but that just made her all the more dangerous.

Then she snapped her horn forwards, and the ponies that were frozen in her psychic grip were flung in all directions by a psychokinetic shockwave, along with Pinkamena's axe and even the massive platinum throne. They were all slammed into walls with enough force to crack the stone, before Psukhikos turned her cold eyes towards Morning Glory as the Destroyer hauled herself to her hooves with a roar: the others were stunned, but the behemoth unicorn demon's instincts compelled her to concentrate on one thing, and one thing only: hurt her enemy as much as possible.

She began to charge as Antares ran forwards himself, and Psukhikos only smiled coldly before she glared at Morning Glory. The Destroyer gurgled as she stumbled to a halt, and her eyes took on their own unnatural glow before she gritted her teeth, then twisted her head violently back and forth, rasping almost desperately: "No... r-run... run away..."

Antares snarled as he flicked his horn down, sending a blast of white fire at the Clockwork Pony, but Psukhikos simply glanced disdainfully towards him and the magic dissolved, as the stallion shouted: "What did you-"

The Destroyer roared furiously, and it was nothing but primal rage and wrath, her eyes glowing white before she leapt towards Antares with a cruel grin, raising a hoof. Antares stared in shock, eyes drawing upwards before Sleipnir dove over him out of nowhere, tackling the mare backwards as Psukhikos laughed and asked derisively: "Please, do you really think it was a good idea to bring easily-broken demon toys along? They're slaves to their urges, and with a flick of my horn, I can give them whatever urges I so desire!"

Antares snarled desperately, before Pinkamena's axe whickered by... but halted just before striking Psukhikos, the Clockwork Pony smiling coldly, the blade an inch only an inch away from her nose as she looked calmly down either side of it at Pinkamena. Then she flicked her horn forwards, and the axe shot violently backwards to hammer weighted backside-first into the demon, crushing her in a flat sprawl in a burst of blood from her skull before Antares charged.

He was buffeted into the air by a telekinetic blast, then hammered across the room by a second, as Aphrodisia roared in fury and ran forwards, her eyes glowing, losing control as her demonic self began to emerge. But Psukhikos only smiled cruelly as her eyes flashed, and the demon staggered to a halt and grabbed at her face with an animal whimper. "How weak and pathetic. Even without my assistance you gladly put your freakish true face on display. Now be a good little filly and let's turn all that focus onto someone else, shall we?"

Aphrodisia spun around with a snarl, glaring at Antares, and Antares stared back for a moment. He felt helpless to do anything, and Sleipnir was already locked in combat with Morning Glory, the two giants grappling and slinging each other into walls and the floor. Pinkamena was out cold, Tender Trust was trapped, Avalon was senseless... and he couldn't do a goddamn thing. Not just because she was so much stronger than him, because she was his best friend, and he couldn't fight her again.

The Dominia demon growled at him, her eyes glowing... before to his shock, she spun back around and snatched up her fallen scythe, leaping forwards and roaring furiously as she lashed out with it. Psukhikos barely managed to step out of the way, before the demon lunged again and slashed outwards, but this time the Clockwork Pony snapped her horn to the side and blasted the weapon out of the demon's grip with telekinesis.

Aphrodisia lunged forwards, but she was caught in a telekinetic bind, struggling to bring her claws forwards, biting like an animal at Psukhikos' face before she vomited out a blast of orange smog over the Clockwork Pony. The psychic staggered with a curse and a snarl of fury, then slung Aphrodisia savagely forwards into Morning Glory, shouting furiously: "Your toxins might work on the weak-minded, but I am not weak! Let me show you how strong I am!"

But none of them were paying attention: Morning Glory only attacked the thing that had hit her, snarling and grinning as she stomped down and Aphrodisia was almost crushed beneath one mighty metal hoof, but Sleipnir roared in denial and slung an uppercut into the metal demon to knock her backwards. Antares ran towards Pinkamena to try and get her up, panicking, needing help, and Tender Trust was calmly, slowly wiggling herself free from between the doors.

Psukhikos trembled with fury, then leaned forwards and unleashed a psychokinetic wave through the room that was so powerful it ripped up chunks of carpeting and tore thick cables from the walls, black corruption vomiting out of the tubes as she screamed: "I order you to pay attention to me!"

The force blasted their bodies and tore at their minds, restoring their senses as they staggered in mid-conflict. Morning Glory gasped as her mind returned, and Pinkamena snarled as she snapped back awake, her eyes turning with the others to the Replicant... and Psukhikos grinned through her bloody tears before she rasped: "Good. I want to watch you all suffer."

Her eyes glowed brightly, and Antares felt the world fall away as psychic hooks ripped into his mind, screaming in agony as he fell forwards. The others collapsed one after the other, and even Tender Trust went limp with a gurgle, even as her body fell free from between the broken doors. But all their eyes were drawn to the terrible, godawful right and wrong, black and gold, light and darkness of Psukhikos' gaze, the Clockwork Pony drinking in their agony and fear as she channeled her powers into the mind of each and every pony there.

All except for Avalon, who finally yanked herself free from the saddlebag before trying to leap into the air... but her dislocated wing sent a blast of agony through her, and instead she fell to the ground with a grunt of pain, knocking Antares' saddlebag open and causing a loose stake to bounce free with her. She grabbed at her injured wing, unable to remember what had happened before she trembled and she looked over her shoulder at the others... then gritted her teeth as she glared at the Clockwork Pony and snatched up the silver stake from the ground, shouting: "Why don't you fight like a goddamn mare?"

Psukhikos didn't look up, concentrating on the mental link, feeding off the psychic pain of her victims and unable to see in the real world: instead, she was in a mental paradise, where she was all-powerful, toying with her wounded and broken victims. They were delicious swarms of pain and emotion and fatigue, the injuries to their bodies making it all the easier for her to tap into their minds like this. Oh, a few of them were still strong enough to struggle, but she was draining power rapidly from her other victims to add to her own reserves of strength, and nothing could go wrong at-

Avalon leapt up in front of her and drove the blessed stake down into Psukhikos' skull as hard as she could, and the Clockwork Pony staggered backwards as her horn sparked violently, screaming in agony as her link was broken by the magic-disrupting weapon, and all that psychic pain she had been enjoying turned into razors inside her mind, blood bursting out around the stake pierced through the front of her skull. She staggered blindly backwards, barely feeling Avalon's hooves following up with furious slams back and forth against her features in a vicious tattoo, before the Clockwork Pony snapped her head up and unleashed a raw shockwave of force with a scream of fury and frustration.

The tiny Pegasus was launched backwards with a yelp to crash painfully down on her back amidst the others, and Psukhikos was left panting hard, shivering violently, blood and clear fluid running from one ear. More crimson spilled out of the hole beside her horn, making her tremble as the silver stake finally hit the ground on the other side of the room, nothing but a twisted ruin from her psychic outburst. And yet in spite of all her power, she could still feel her mind writhing in painn, as she glared furiously at the group that dared to stand against her.

These weaklings, these pathetic little ponies... they all were picking themselves slowly up, despite ruptured organs and half-blindness and all the damage she had torn through their minds and bodies. They were continuing to fight her, kept sneaking up on her, for all her superiority to them, and the Clockwork Pony snarled in fury as her eyes glowed and she strode forwards. No, even the Destroyer was drained now, all their minds were broken-open and vulnerable, and now she would rip them apart one-by-one. Nothing was going to stop that from happening now. _Nothing_.

Psukhikos opened her mouth... before there was a loud thud above her head, and the Clockwork Pony glanced dumbly up before the skylight exploded, shards of plate glass falling in a beautiful and deadly hail around her. The mare staggered backwards with a shriek, her eyes wide with disbelief before a large satchel was slung down at the Clockwork Pony's hooves, and this was followed by a sapphire fireball that cut through the hail of tinkling glass and struck the cloth bag directly.

A massive explosion ripped through the air, flinging the Replicant skywards with a scream of pain and knocking the ponies grouped against her backwards from its force. Cracks tore through the floor as the room quaked, and then Psukhikos crashed down onto her back, gargling in pain for a moment before the room shuddered again as the cracks through the floor spread wider, dipped slowly... and then gave away completely with a rumble of sound, burning carpet, rock, wood and metal all falling into the gaping pit that Psukhikos spilled into with a scream of denial, along with the broken remains of the pedestal as half the room collapsed and the gaping chasm swallowed her up.

All eyes stared in disbelief, and then Antares looked up, feeling both relieved and stupefied as he saw Meadowlark leaning down through the hole in the skylight above. Little Luna was beside her, grinning widely despite the cracks in her armor and the blood over her face, shouting: "Need a hoof, friends?"

"I think this is a sign it's time to go!" Antares said quickly after a moment, and Morning Glory grimaced but nodded moodily in agreement as the others grunted, all slowly picking themselves up before the stallion grinned widely. "But are we ever glad to see you."

"And we you. Let's move quickly friends, I am glad we do not have to spend time debating: most of the army still fights these endless swarms of creatures, but we think we've found a better way to deal with this fortress!" Little Luna replied firmly, and Antares smiled a little: he didn't know what it was that he saw in her at that moment, but it was enough to let him know that he should trust her, as he gave a quick nod before looking over his shoulder at the others.

"I have no idea what the hell is going on." Avalon said honestly, rubbing slowly at her head before glancing down at her hoof, but her reaction to seeing blood was only to absently wipe her hoof against her armored chest. "Where are we, again? What are we doing here?"

"We are leaving, young Avalon. Come, thou shall ride with me, I have more than enough strength to make the way back to Canterlot even through whatever strife lurks outside." Sleipnir replied with a smile, and Avalon nodded awkwardly, hurrying over to him... then squawking a little when he scooped her up and dropped her on his back with a smile.

Pinkamena only grumbled moodily as she turned to pick up her axe, while Aphrodisia whimpered nervously as she grabbed her scythe, almost hugging it close and still in demonic shape, before Tender Trust said worriedly as she strode silently through the group: "We did not defeat the _maci-manitow_, though... it is below us, I can hear it in my mind. How it screams and writhes and hates us..."

"Fear not. Whatever that monster was, this place will become its grave. Let us make haste, friends, please, it will not do to tarry here." Little Luna said hurriedly, and Antares looked up at her, smiling faintly as he felt a reassurance of a different kind: even though it was a symptom of the sapphire mare becoming more anxious and slipping back into old habits, for a moment it was like he heard his mother's voice, and enough of an omen to let him know that they had done what they could, and they should move on.

The stallion spread his wings and flapped them firmly: they ached, but he could survive one more flight. He gave a nervous look towards Morning Glory, but she only cracked her neck moodily and muttered: "Next time, though, we show no mercy. And there will be a next time. Child, I will carry your toy."

Aphrodisia rumbled quietly and smiled awkwardly: a strange expression on the skull-like features of the demon, as she nodded once and held her scythe out. Morning Glory grabbed this with one of her chains, then twined the metal tendril around it and pulled it down against her back before muttering: "Let's go."

Pinkamena grunted moodily in agreement, and then she and her daughter burst apart into streams of dark smoke that shot quickly upwards, and Morning Glory leapt up through the broken skylight, ignoring the pain from the large dents and gouges that covered her metallic body. Sleipnir followed as Avalon clung to his mane, Tender Trust flew next into the air, and Antares leapt up last, flying upwards and joining the rest of the group as Little Luna nodded and ushered them onwards, and Meadowlark only smiled in relief at the fact that they were all still alive.

But there was no time to celebrate or talk further, as Little Luna turned and led them quickly across the floating island: they were near one of the enormous, strange cliffs of crystal and stone, and the edge of the fortress that faced on Canterlot was a good distance away. And between them and there were swarms of Thunderbirds engaged in aerial combat with Pegasus Guard, and Dullahan that were both fighting on the ground and gathered around mobile cannons that had been rolled out, firing salvos carelessly into the sky, destroying friend and foe alike.

Little Luna's horn glowed as they flew forwards, and a moment later, she was surrounded by a spherical barrier. She led them fearlessly onwards, wincing only slightly when a cannonball slammed into the barrier protecting her and bounced off, leaving the energy cracked like glass before her horn glimmered brightly as she restored the shield. "Come, come, my friends!"

Antares looked down, but Morning Glory and Sleipnir were keeping pace with ease as they leapt from rooftop-to-rooftop behind them, both plowing down Dullahan and other Clockwork creatures that got in their way. Sleipnir moved with surprising grace for such an immense pony, while Morning Glory simply battered and bashed her way through anything that got in her way, at one point veering slightly off course just so she could lower her head and then viciously smash her way through a cannon. A massive explosion went up as she tore the artillery weapon in half, but the demon didn't slow as she emerged through the blast, leaping out into thin air before her hooves glowed bright gold and left trails of sparks behind her, looking like she was sliding on an invisible rail to another roof below before rejoining Sleipnir's side.

Meadowlark and Tender Trust flew on either side of Antares, the stallion breathing hard as he tossed a worried look at the Pegasus, but she shook her head and pointed quickly, and the stallion nodded sharply. He forced himself to refocus, even through his surprise that Meadowlark was holding up so well: not just because of the chaos of the battle around them, but because flying was a strain for her to begin with.

Then the stallion winced and looked up as a Thunderbird shrieked and dove down towards them... but to his surprise, Little Luna shot upwards, drawing its attention before she twisted sideways as the Thunderbird attempted to grab her, smashing into its wing with the spherical barrier and lunging forwards with enough force to bend the Thunderbird's appendage backwards.

The metallic bird shrieked as it was sent flopping backwards, spiraling violently our of the sky as Little Luna twisted her flight around to continue to lead them onwards, shouting over her shoulder: "Just keep moving! Don't let the the monsters slow you down!"

Antares nodded sharply, then he grimaced he saw another Thunderbird flying in towards them... but this one was taken out by two Pegasi that slammed into its side, knocking it rolling out of the air with a cry of fury. The stallion winced as he pushed himself hard to keep up to the others, feeling his wings beginning to cramp up before he realized the edge of the floating island was just ahead, and Little Luna ordered firmly: "Antares, with me! The rest of you, head to Canterlot!"

Below, Morning Glory and Sleipnir looked up at this instruction as they landed on top of a rooftop side-by-side... then dropped their eyes forwards at the Dullahan surrounding them. Mixed into the ranks of these were insectile drones of silvery material, ticking forwards on thing legs and raising large, mantis-like forelimbs... but as they moved, they rippled like water, a limb here transforming into an axe-like blade, another sprouting an extra set of clawed appendages. Shapeshifting Soldier Drones: Clockwork World's basic but all-too-deadly infantry.

The shapeshifters clicked and the Dullahan breathed quietly through their gaping collars, and the enormous earth pony grinned as he asked easily: "'Tis a score or so more of them here, isn't there? Well, there is always a minute to spare, and no crime greater than haste that wastes good sport and good times. Shall we play a game, Morning Glory?"

"You know just how to help a mare cheer up, don't you?" Morning Glory grinned despite herself, as Avalon stared incredulously past Sleipnir's shoulder, two long chains snapping eagerly back and forth around the Destroyer's head. "Knight's rules?"

"And with an endless sea of ale as the prize!" Sleipnir shouted cheerfully, and then he leapt forwards and slammed a vicious uppercut into the nearest Dullahan, sending it rocketing through the air and its sword and shield flying in either direction. "Luck bless all my foes!"

"Save the luck for yourself, Sleipnir!" Morning Glory charged forwards with a grin, smashing a drone underhoof before slapping aside a Dullahan that leapt at her like a toy.

As the two tore into the enemies that were scattered across the rooftop, Antares and Little Luna dove down along the side of the floating fortress, and the stallion's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Pegasi working industriously below the island, fitting blocks of what could only be explosive into place while others fought back the occasional Thunderbird that dove down to attack them, using nets and crossbows to stay at a safe distance.

Antares looked back and forth in amazement as Little Luna explained quickly, grinning slightly as she led the stallion onwards: "The horde above seems endless, but while we fought, a messenger came to me from my sister. Apparently several injured soldiers decided that even if they were forced to retire from the battle, they could still scout beneath the island for any vulnerabilities. They told us about strange metal hubs, and Celestia and the Archmage believe these to be what keeps the fortress in the air... so we are going to destroy two of them, and see what happens."

"But we need your help!" called another voice, and Antares looked up with surprise to see Silvergrim was hovering just ahead. Little Luna halted in front of him, and Antares awkwardly coasted to a stop, wincing and rubbing at his shoulders as Silvergrim explained calmly: "These charges are a little different, because they're inert until magic energy has been added, they can't be set off by fire or electricity alone. It was the only thing left the Archmage had available on short notice.

"There are four hubs, and we're going to blow out the ones on the far side." Silvergrim pointed towards where most of the workers were, his eyes locking on Antares' as he explained: "You and the Princess of the Night will have to charge them both at once, then fly like hell. If we're right, the fortress is going to tip and fall in that direction... away from Canterlot. If we're wrong, it could fall right on top of the Sunset District. And since that's where we're all standing we'll all be the first to die, so don't screw up, kid."

"If you should be worried about anyone screwing up, it's me, General. I am not a soldier or warrior like Antares is..." the sapphire mare interrupted quietly, before she looked up and said firmly: "And I am not Princess Luna right now. I am Little Luna."

Silvergrim looked at her for a moment, and then the grizzled Pegasus nodded once before he looked over his shoulder at a shout, and the Pegasi rapidly began to disperse from one of the hubs. "Then don't screw up... Little Luna. That's your cue to move in. We'll light a flare up as a signal when you two should begin."

Little Luna saluted sharply with a smile, and then she patted Antares on the shoulder before flying quickly onwards. Antares breathed hard, looking up at the floating fortress and grimacing a bit, and Silvergrim studied the stallion for a moment before he said quietly: "I've seen that look before. You got a hunch about this, yeah?"

"No... well, yes and no." Antares admitted after a moment, nodding slowly as he looked up at the floating island above, and then he said quietly: "It's not that I don't think it's going to work. In fact... if we do this right, this is the best course of action we can take."

"Then why do you look like you have a dragon chewing on your tail?" Silvergrim asked, narrowing his eyes slightly, and the stallion looked up uneasily and rubbed slowly at his battle-scarred breastplate: Silvergrim caught this, and then he frowned after a moment, asking slowly: "And why the hell do you look like you've been through a blender, son? Considering you walked into that hellhole with not one, but three one-pony armies..."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." Antares murmured, then he said quietly: "You're going to have to keep patrols here, and ponies at a safe distance, too, watching over things. Just... trust me on this for now, okay? I'll explain everything later when you and Aunt... I mean, Princess Celestia, when you and Celestia debrief us."

Silvergrim nodded slowly, and then shouts came up from the other Pegasus workcrew as they dropped quickly away from the floating hub, and the grizzled stallion grunted and waved Antares onwards. The glossy-black unicorn nodded, his leather wings flapping firmly before he twisted past the stallion and flew quickly into position beneath the hub.

He winced as his wings cramped again, then tossed a look towards Little Luna: the other hub was a good distance away, but with his strong eyes that were long used to the darkness, and her glowing, starry mane, it was easy to see she was already hovering right beneath the hub. The glossy-black stallion nodded a little at this, before he turned his eyes upwards as he let himself draw closer to the dome, inspecting the gray explosive layered over much of the dome before he muttered: "Let's just hope this works. And that it doesn't drive Psukhikos into a full-out assault..."

He shifted uneasily for a moment, then shook his head slowly as he wondered awkwardly if he was supposed to try and charge the entire explosive or something. But as he turned his eyes upwards, he realized there were cables of some kind attached between the large layers of clay-looking substance... possibly something to channel magic through the substance with.

Antares turned slowly around , then cursed as one of his wings cramped again, flexing a bit and gritting his teeth as he grabbed at one of his shoulders. His whole body was beginning to ache, and his back kept flaring with pain, and he was somehow pretty sure that if they didn't deal with things here soon, he might end up falling out of the air before he had a chance to do his part.

Then he looked up with both relief and anxiety as there was a flare of light in the distance, the glowing, bright-red torch snapping back and forth through the sky, and Antares drew up all the magic he could as he spun around and flapped his wings hard, sending him closer towards the network of explosives as he concentrated on the center block of the spiderweb of clay bombs.

He snapped his horn forwards, sending out a blast of raw magical force that hammered into the inert material, and Antares cursed as nothing seemed to happen. He wondered for a moment if he simply didn't have the strength left, or he had to get closer, but then shocks of lightning burst suddenly over the clay: these arcs of electricity shot along the cables, sparking over the blocks of gray before they all began to swell violently, starting to glow a bright, dangerous red.

Antares' eyes widened, and then he spun around and scrambled madly at the air with his hooves like he was trying to sprint, his wings flapping hard to send him shooting forwards. But he only managed a short distance before the muscles in his back seized up and one of his wings refused to flap, and the stallion zigzagged awkwardly through the air as he let out a shout of pain and frustration.

He twisted back and forth with a curse, his other wing flapping wildly a few times as the other simply stood stiffly out of his body, hooves kicking at the air as he went into a roll before gritting his teeth. It hurt like hell, but he had been through this before, and he wasn't about to panic: instead, he forced himself to move with the spin before snapping his still-working wing out as he arched his back and hauled himself upwards with another loud swear, tearing painfully free of his spin and for a moment gliding back up into the air... then tipping forwards as gravity caught him, gritting his teeth as his body began to little-by-little descend.

He was slowing, too, and considering there was still a massive floating island above him very possibly about to fall out of the air, the stallion knew that even if he managed to keep himself flying, at this rate he wouldn't get out from under the flying fortress in time. Especially since-

There was crackle behind him, and then a massive bang ripped through the air, and the stallion winced as he looked over his shoulder to watch as enormous gouts of flame burst outwards from the obliterated hubs. The explosions had destroyed the domes completely, but whatever had been inside there was now going up with explosion after explosion that was sending chunks of rock and steel collapsing off the bottom of the floating fortress, before...

Antares' eyes widened as he looked up at the underside of the floating fortress above, before flinging himself to the side with a yell as a massive, broken girder tore loose from the island above him and fell just past. He avoided being crushed, but leaned too far, losing his balance in the air as his stiff wing twisted and lost the air beneath it, the stallion yelling as he didn't go into a spiral, but simply fell.

And above him the floating fortress was quaking violently, chunks of debris hailing off it as cracks ripped through the brittle stone walls, machinery sparking and overloading as alien technology exploded. Dullahan were knocked spilling in all directions with any other infantry of Clockwork World still on the island, and Sleipnir and Morning Glory both staggered at the edge of the roof, before they traded a sharp look and nod, then simply leapt off, Avalon yelling and clinging to Sleipnir's mane with a look of both excitement and terror.

Morning Glory's hooves burst into golden flames as she concentrated on her magic, sprinting through thin air as her hooves left ripples of light with every stomp. Her run sloped downwards towards the square, where the gathered ponies were staring up with shock and awe at the shivering fortress.

Sleipnir, meanwhile, fell past, his teeth grit as he flexed his body, prepared for impact... and then slammed down just at the edge of the square, shattering the stone with his landing as he felt bones fracture beneath him and one foreleg wobbled violently. But the stallion didn't show the pain, breathing calmly through his mouth as he straightened with a grunt and shook himself out, Avalon staring around as the ponies near Sleipnir gaped, but he strode past them with only the barest limp, calling clearly: "Are all here? Have all returned?"

"Antares hasn't." Meadowlark said worriedly, hurrying through the crowd with Tender Trust, and Sleipnir frowned a little before the crimson Pegasus said quickly: "I think his wings were acting up, he... he might be-"

"I'll find him." Pinkamena brushed past them, and Sleipnir smiled as he reached a hoof up: without looking, the demon slapped her own against his as she passed, then she paused and added wryly: "I'll have to beat you when I get back, Sleipnir. Sex and games are one thing, but inviting Morning Glory to a slaughter and forgetting about me? Now that I just don't like."

"It will not happen again, darling phoenix. I assure thee, though, 'twas only because she is a shieldmaiden of old. Thou art my one love." Sleipnir replied kindly with another honest smile, even as he looked straight ahead, and Pinkamena nodded without gazing back at the enormous stallion behind her before she burst apart into dark smoke, twisting quickly up through the air and shooting down over the edge of the mountain, fearless of the collapsing fortress.

But others weren't without worries: Silvergrim was hovering high in the air, gritting his teeth as the colossal floating island continued to tremble and shake. They could hear other explosions going off inside it, but couldn't see what was happening, apart from the occasional explosion of fire and stone that seemed almost at random. Destroying the hubs had crippled it, and he thought it was going to fall... but he also thought that it was moving slowly towards Canterlot all the same, and it might end up tipping in their direction anyway. Those hubs had maybe been shielded power sources for some main engine, or maybe the evil-feeling fortress was alive enough to want a little revenge before it died... or hell, maybe they just had bad luck, he didn't know.

"Tell Princess Celestia we're going to need to evacuate!" Silvergrim shouted at a nearby Pegasus in a Wonderbolt uniform, and the stallion saluted sharply before turning and shooting over the square. Then the grizzled General frowned as Little Luna grasped his shoulder, looking anxiously up from where she was hovering on his other side.

"Antares, he has not... he must still be down there! We must save him!" Little Luna said sharply, and when Silvergrim shook his head, she glared at him. "No, we have to-"

"I'm sorry, your highness, but I can't let you go down there and risk your life for him. He knew what he was getting into, I saw that in his eyes. The outcome of every battle isn't pretty, and we aren't done the fight yet." Silvergrim replied quietly, shaking his head and pointing at the floating fortress, and then he bit his tongue for a moment before looking up and ordering sharply to a Pegasus in Captain's armor: "Give the command to evacuate the area, we can't wait for the Princess' acknowledgment! Head back to the square and spread word to move out!"

The Pegasus saluted crisply, and Little Luna snarled, shaking her head fiercely before she looked at the floating island, lit up so brightly by the moon and stars... and the sapphire mare's eyes widened before she spun around suddenly and shot across the square, heading straight for her sibling.

Princess Celestia was speaking calmly with the messenger, trying to wrap her mind around what was going on even as she shivered a little: it was hard to process this. It was hard to think logically, as Cadence and Twilight looked up fearfully, and even Shining Armor had worried eyes for all the calmness of his features.

Then Celestia looked up in surprise as Luna almost plowed into the group, the Archmage and his students staggering out of the way as the sapphire mare skidded to a halt in front of Celestia, breathing hard before she looked up almost desperately and shouted: "Sister! We must move the floating island away from from Canterlot, we must push it with all our might!"

"I... we tried that before, Luna, but it's massive, and-" Celestia began, and then she stared in disbelief when her younger sibling stomped her hooves furiously and glared up at her challengingly, shouting loudly and cutting her off.

"No! Listen to me, we are the Princess of Equestria, we move the sun and moon! This... this is nothing more than a piece of brittle rock, falling apart, now thou shall listen to me, Celestia, for I shall not stand by, nor flee from the fight today! Thou must listen!" Luna's voice slipped, gaining more power as she bared her teeth, her eyes glowing unnaturally as something visibly tried to writhe towards the surface inside her... and then she trembled once before looking up and whispering, as her eyes lost their glow, her voice its unnatural echo: "Please. We can do this. We can stop this."

Princess Celestia hesitated for a moment... then she closed her eyes and murmured: "Maybe not alone... but we aren't alone, are we? Twilight Sparkle, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, Archmage Wand Elf... all of you, lend your power to myself and my sister. Let's push that fortress as far away from Canterlot as we can."

The ponies all looked up to Celestia as Luna grinned and nodded firmly, and then the sapphire mare spun around, her horn beginning to glow brightly as she shouted: "We can do this! We must do this! If we work together, even these monsters won't be able to stand before our combined might!"

Celestia smiled faintly despite herself, feeling her sister's energy, determination, and dedication. And more, she saw Luna's confidence spread through the others, as Twilight nodded firmly and the Archmage chuckled quietly, Wand murmuring: "You remind me there's still plenty of life in these old bones yet, Princess Luna..."

"Little Luna... I am Little Luna!" the sapphire mare shouted as she rose her head proudly, and her horn flashed brightly before she leaned forwards, as those standing with her all focused their own magic forwards, urged on by the energy and the drive of the Princess of the Night. "Now push!"

Magic flared through the air, in a surge of raw power and light that slammed into the side of the floating island with tremendous force: a moment later, the entire floating island began to glow with a wild, multicolored aura, shuddering even more violently as Little Luna snarled in exertion and Princess Celestia bared her own teeth in effort, Twilight Sparkle gasping as her eyes started to glow brightly, calling on reserves of power she didn't even know she had...

Shining Armor, Cadence, even Wand Elf were almost swallowed up by the power radiating from the three, even as they poured all the strength they could forwards against the floating fortress. And finally, under the force of the magic, the floating fortress began to rumble slowly backwards, even as something else inside it exploded and it began to tilt violently back and forth, now supported more by the magic of the ponies than its own alien propulsion.

Antares gaped in shock from where he had crash-landed in the mountains around Canterlot, looking up with disbelief as the fortress sailed slowly backwards. Pinkamena was beside him, the demon whistling slowly as the shadow of the floating island passed away from them completely, and then she muttered: "Maybe those ponies aren't so bad after all."

And then there was a roar that tore through the night, as light flashed and the floating island gave a graceless twist as it slowly rumbled backwards, like it had been shoved by a lethargic giant: the aura flickered out from around it, and slowly, the floating island tipped over, away from Canterlot, away from the ponies, away and into the barren air of the empty mountainside.

It fell with one final blast, hurtling down through the sky, a massive meteor of stone and metal and vicious machinery that crashed with an immense burst of dust and debris. Chunks of stone hailed up the mountainside as the world rumbled, the earth shaking violently beneath their hooves before silence filled the air for a few moments... and then Antares closed his eyes, smiling faintly at the yell of triumph that rang up clear and true through the night.

It swelled: far above, but so loud the stallion could still clearly make it out as Pinkamena shook her head slowly, then smiled wryly and punched him firmly in the shoulder, making him wince as she said mildly: "Come on, then, kid. Let's get your sorry ass out of here. Looks like the road's just below us, you going to walk or do I need to throw you?"

"I'll walk. I think I can walk." Antares replied quietly, sitting himself up on the stone ledge, and then he glanced carefully down the rocky slope: Pinkamena was right, the sandy, likely-softer road was just below. He smiled a little, then bit back a curse as he forced himself to stand up fully: he had a twisted ankle, a broken wing, and was battered halfway to Helheim... but he'd been worse.

He laughed a little despite himself as he carefully slipped off the ledge and skidded down the slope, Pinkamena jumping smoothly down ahead of him and waiting patiently until the stallion made the road. Then they turned, and he smiled a little as she let him lean against her, helping him make his way up the path.

They walked in silence for a while, and then Antares hesitated before glancing over his shoulder in the direction of the fallen fortress. He couldn't see it, of course, but all the same he felt... a presence. A malice... anger, and fear. Things that were translating more and more into growing hatred as he sighed a little, before looking forwards and murmuring: "She's not dead."

"Yeah?" Pinkamena didn't sound surprised, and nor did it sound like she doubted him at all. Antares glanced at her curiously, and the demon only gave him a calm smile before she looked ahead, saying softly: "Good. After what she did to us, I want a rematch with her. And I want to cut out her eyes and break open her pretty face."

"You're scared of her too, huh?" Antares asked in a murmur, and Pinkamena grumbled and yanked on him a little, making him stumble and groan in pain as his injured leg shivered. "Yeah, real nice, Pinkamena. Real nice."

"Shut up, little brother." Pinkamena said absently, and Antares smiled faintly in spite of himself: he had always called Pinkamena his 'big sister' instead of his aunt as a kid, and it had always stuck. Apparently with them both... and admittedly, he still felt that way about her. He trusted her, could talk to her about anything, felt comfortable with her. There was no distance, no need for secrets, no need to be anyone but himself with her.

For a little while, they were quiet again, making their way calmly up the mountain road until Antares smiled despite himself when he looked ahead to see Meadowlark and Tender Trust approaching. The crimson Pegasus smiled back at him in relief, and then she winced when Pinkamena halted and shoved Antares firmly away, the stallion yelping as he staggered to the side before the demon said mildly: "Time for me to go, kids. You two take care of him from here, I need to hurt Sleipnir a little and check on my daughter. Don't be late getting back."

With that, Pinkamena burst backwards into a stream of black smoke that shot quickly towards the sky, and Antares sighed and shook his head before he smiled awkwardly at the two approaching ponies. Meadowlark suddenly jumped at him when she drew close enough, and the stallion caught her with a hug and a wince as the mare blushed, then murmured: "I... I was worried. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." Antares said softly, nodding and smiling a little at the mare, and then he shook his head out before gazing from one to the other, asking quietly: "What about everyone else? And that magic... the Princesses did that?"

"With some help from their friends, yeah." Meadowlark said softly, nodding back and gazing quietly at the stallion, and then she reached up and touched his face gently, guiding it back and forth as she murmured: "Look at you. I'll give you a tonic, help you heal and numb you a little."

"No, no, honestly, I just want to walk back, debrief, and then... lay down. I think for once I might be able to sleep." Antares smiled a little, and then he hesitated before turning his eyes to Tender Trust, saying softly: "It was pretty stupid for you to hide away, T, and sneak in with us. But I'm glad you did, because you helped a lot today. Your mom is going to be proud of you for being so brave. I'm proud of you for being so brave."

Tender Trust only bowed her head forwards, smiling embarrassedly as she murmured: "I just wanted to help. It mixed badly with the Phooka instinct for mischief... to me, stowing away felt like a wonderful idea. But it was no game, and I'm sorry for causing the trouble I did."

Antares only smiled again and shrugged a little, and Meadowlark reached up to touch her friend's shoulder, saying softly: "Don't worry about it, Tender Trust. Let's just get moving for now... we should all get some rest, and figure out where to go from here."

The stallion nodded in agreement, and the half-Phooka bowed her head politely in respect to the two before Antares Mīrus began to limp forwards. Meadowlark gazed at him with affection and relief as she slipped up beside him to help him, despite how tired he knew she must be, and Tender Trust strode up to his other side, offering her own support with a kind expression. And Antares looked warmly in return to them both, able to push onwards with ease thanks to his friends at his side, and with all the reasons he had to stand against the darkness glowing in his mind.


	45. The Eye Of The Storm

Chapter Forty One: The Eye Of The Storm

~BlackRoseRaven

Antares Mīrus stood on a balcony of Canterlot Castle, his wing in a cast, and a mug of coffee floating in front of him. He had a few bandages wrapped around his body, but for the most part he was more bruised than anything else, and that was a relief in its own way. He didn't like being covered in bandages... it always made him feel stupid and reminded him of all the ways he could have done things better.

But for once, he was trying not to think about any of that. Today, all of Canterlot was celebrating the fact the evil floating island had been defeated. The citizens of Equestria were holding up their Princesses as the heroes, but Antares thought that was right: Little Luna deserved a good share of the credit with all the help she had provided them, after all. They were just visitors here from another world, who had happened to get wrapped up in things for their own personal reasons. They didn't need or even really deserve the applause: sure, they had done a good thing, but they had done that good thing for their own reasons. It was silly to expect a reward for it, no matter how much it helped others.

Antares pushed the thoughts away: okay, so he was doing a bad job of convincing himself he was entirely content. It would admittedly be nice to hear a 'good job' from someone, but he knew that with all the running around he'd been doing in his own damn head it would just make him feel guilty, too. Besides, he had gotten a reward: it was well-past noon, and he had just woken up. He'd actually slept more than a few fitful hours.

The stallion smiled to himself and turned around, heading back to the little dining table set up out on the balcony with his mug floating beside him. He and Meadowlark had been given a nice little breakfast here, and then Meadow had gone to check up on Avalon and see if her bout of short-term amnesia had passed: Antares had wanted to go as well, but he'd been told that someone else really wanted to talk to him, so the stallion had decided to catch up later with his friends.

Aphrodisia was somewhere with Sleipnir and Pinkamena, Morning Glory he was sure was prowling around somewhere, Tender Trust was probably already with Avalon. Everyone was recovering well from what he knew... although of course, he only had word of mouth to go by, and he knew that some of his friends were a little prone to lying about whether they were hurt or not.

He smiled a little to himself as he glanced down at the table, then picked up one of the slices of fruit and tossed it into his mouth, chewing slowly. Breakfast had been wonderfully huge and filling, and eating breakfast in place of lunch had been kind of a nice experience for him. He glanced over the little table, then down at his mostly-empty mug of coffee before shrugging and refilling it. He knew he'd probably need the energy today, after all. Even with the fortress destroyed and only a few Clockwork creatures noticed fleeing the ruins, he had a bad feeling that Psukhikos was in all likelihood still alive somewhere.

That brought other questions to mind, but a few of them, at least, he thought he had the answers for... and tonight, when they went down to check on the ruins, he knew they'd get more. They might even be able to find out whatever it was that Psukhikos had been guarding, assuming the fortress hadn't completely collapsed in on itself and destroyed any useful clues.

The stallion sipped thoughtfully at his coffee, then glanced up as he heard hoofsteps before smiling a little when Twilight Sparkle strode out onto the balcony. He was admittedly a little surprised... but only because she wasn't accompanied by anypony else. "Uh, hi."

"Hi." Twilight replied softly, and then she smiled a little, adding quietly: "If this is a bad time or anything, or... you know, you're too busy..."

"No, not at all. It's nice to get to sit and talk to you, actually, you're... well, you're important to me back home." Antares smiled a little, and Twilight nodded and looked at him softly, and the two ponies hesitated before almost in the same moment, they pulled back the chairs of the table and sat down across from each other. It made them both look at each other with surprise, then share an awkward laugh, but it broke the sense of tension in the air.

Twilight looked across at him, and Antares gazed back before the violet pony said softly: "It's funny. I know it's possible for a unicorn to become an alicorn... I kind of had an experience with that once before, but... I wasn't ready, the level of responsibility was too much, and... things didn't work out too well. I heard that on your layer, though, Twilight Sparkle handled that next stage of learning much better than I did. She became an alicorn a long time ago, right?"

"You turned into alicorn? Like, you were a magical statue?" Antares asked dumbly, and when Twilight looked at him blankly, he stared back for a moment before slapping his forehead and grinning embarrassedly as his acuity kicked in, and he understood what she meant. "Wait, wait, you mean winged unicorn, okay. Sorry, in my world, 'alicorn' refers to the material our horns are made of."

"Oh, I see... I didn't know that." Twilight leaned forwards, looking interested as she asked curiously: "Are there any other words that have different meanings that you know of? What about locations, places? There's so much I want to ask you..."

Antares only shrugged lamely, smiling awkwardly before he said slowly: "Well, the... the Equestria I come from, I think it's much smaller population-wise. And we have more wilds, and fewer cities and settlements... uh... well, it's really hard to put everything into words, you know?" He stopped, then hesitated for a moment and added softly: "And well... just because I have these wings, and I'm a unicorn... I don't think it makes me a winged unicorn. In the literal sense, sure, but... they're not really supposed to be there. My body reminds me of that every day. I'm just a unicorn."

He rolled his shoulders slowly, and Twilight nodded a few times, hesitating for a few long moments. Antares gave her a reassuring look, and then Twilight asked carefully, looking a little embarrassed: "You're... Luna Brynhild's son, and Scrivener Blooms' son... and kind of... that Twilight's son, I heard. How... how does that work?"

"I know it's weird. But Twilight did... look after me, take care of me, for ten years without Mom and Dad around. And she was always... part of the family. She was always my Mom. It just... is." Antares said finally, and when Twilight cocked her head curiously, the stallion laughed a little and shook his head slowly. "I know. I know, it's... it's funny. Or weird. Well, you know, I used to get bullied a lot about it. I think the fact that my parents were so important and so much has always been on me actually... made me a bigger target for bullies, to be honest. And I've always stuck... really tightly with the same group of friends."

Twilight tilted her head curiously, and Antares smile a little as he shrugged a bit, finding himself beginning to talk about his early life without even meaning to: it was something he almost never even thought about these days, and yet... "Well, see... Mom and Dad... they were gone for almost ten years, and Twilight looked after me. She tutored me, and so did my Aunt Tia and a lot of other ponies helped out too.

"I spent a lot of time with my friends, too. They helped me, a lot... Meadowlark, Avalon, especially Apps. Ponyville has always been a safe place, a good place, but there's always... you know. A few ponies who want to shove you around, or get on your case about things." Antares continued, nodding and giving a small smile. "And when we had to stay at Canterlot, because Mom was helping out Aunt Tia with the barony problems, or doing work at the magic school, or working in Subterra... well, I didn't really have my friends around or anything, and I was told to sit in on magic academy classes. A lot of the unicorns were older than me and really didn't like that this... creepy little kid was just kind of allowed to sit in and learn about all this stuff. Especially because even now I still have trouble with stuff as simple as telekinetic control."

Twilight blushed ever-so-slightly, and Antares smiled a little: yeah, she definitely understood. But he kind of did, too... "I tried to never hold it against them. I could see why they were so upset... I couldn't do any magic, and to even be considered by the school you had to show off... well, quite a bit of talent, right? And I think what made them even madder was that I could still learn the theory... it's not that I... that I don't understand magic, it's that I just can't call it up properly. It's like... dancing, or rodeo or something, I can't get the feel for it down."

The stallion paused, then he shook his head slowly and said softly: "And well... ponies were scared in those days, too. Subterra, a place for the demons and stuff to stay... that was being built right beneath Canterlot. Rumors were going around about... what had happened to my Mom. Really cruel, really... just unfair stuff. She was... she was killed."

Twilight Sparkle looked up in surprise, and Antares nodded slowly, playing silently with his mug of coffee before he asked softly: "Do you know what a Lich is?"

The violet mare hesitated, then said slowly: "An evil pony, kept alive by their own magic. It's a very dark form of magic... isn't it?"

She looked up uneasily, and Antares smiled a little before he answered quietly: "My family taught me that anything is only as good or evil as you make it. Good and evil aren't... they're just concepts we attach to things, because... that's what people do, I guess. Label things so we can love them or hate them, whichever we please.

"Mom became a Lich. Not for power, but to help Scrivener and Luna... to keep fighting beside them against this evil that had invaded our world." Antares continued, shaking his head slowly before he laughed a bit. "And look, I just did it, didn't I? Said one thing was evil when I..."

He quieted and shook his head, then smiled awkwardly at Twilight Sparkle as she gazed at him with silent compassion. "I'm sorry. I just feel awkward telling you this, since... you know, you're Twilight Sparkle too. A different Twilight, and I don't want you to think that... you know. This stuff has to happen to you too. Our original layer was... well, we're not sure where it was. All we know is that our world is so radically different from the other layers because of what we went through."

He quieted, and there was silence for a few moments before Twilight prompted gently: "So... I thought demons were accepted on your layer, though? When Luna Brynhild was here, she talked about them a lot, and... Pinkamena, Aphrodisia, Morning Glory and Tender Trust are all demons, and Sleipnir must be... well, he's definitely more than just a normal pony, right?"

Antares Mīrus smiled slightly at this, shaking his head. "Tender Trust is half-Phooka. Phooka are more like nature spirits in our world, they're not demons. And Sleipnir is... well, a lot of the demons call him 'Heaven Sent,' because he died a long time ago, but was allowed to return to Equestria under special circumstances. But that's a really, really long, complex story..."

"I have time." Twilight said almost too eagerly, and Antares cocked his head curiously, studying her as she blushed a little and sat back, and there was silence for a few moments before the violet mare looked almost embarrassedly up at him and said softly: "It's just fascinating... and a little selfish. I... I don't know what I must be like in other layers of reality, but I'm a bit of a screwup here, Antares. I overreact. I question too much. I let my anxiety take over and it leads me to doing stupid things, and needing... a lot of help.

"I was thinking about something. Ponies here are older than you, but we age slower... we must mature a lot slower, too." Twilight smiled a little, touching her own chest silently. "And honestly? I'm glad I'm not a Lich, or a winged unicorn, because... I couldn't handle that responsibility. I'm working hard as apprentice to Princess Celestia, and every day I learn something new. Whether I'm in Ponyville or anywhere else. And I crave to learn more about everything, but especially about... about what I might have done right in other layers."

Twilight halted, looking down for a moment before she nodded once and gave a small smile, eyes flicking up to Antares. "Listen... this... this is going to sound a little funny, maybe, but I think if I was your Mom in another layer, and... you turned out like this... then I couldn't've been the same Twilight who, right after defeating Nightmare Moon, almost made Princess Luna cry with all the questions she asked. I couldn't have been the same Twilight who sent a letter to Princess Celestia about a silly showmare, saying she should be arrested for all sorts of criminal violations I dug up, almost out of... not spite maybe, but close.

"It... it gives me a lot of hope to think that... maybe I'm a little... weird... in other layers, but I'd rather be weird than..." Twilight Sparkle reached up and rubbed at her throat awkwardly, blushing a little. "You know."

"Yeah, I do." Antares said softly, and then he smiled a little before nodding once. For a few moments there was quiet, and then the stallion shook his head slowly before he said softly: "You seem a lot like my Mom, though. I think that's why I got rambling away so much, Twilight. I don't think there's anything wrong with you at all."

Twilight laughed quietly at this, but she looked honestly touched as she gazed down and rubbed embarrassedly at her features for a moment. There was silence, and then the mare finally looked up and gave a single nod, and they simply looked at each other, studying one-another in the quiet that followed. Neither knew what to do or say, but both still felt like the conversation was continuing on in the gestures they made and the gazes they shared.

Just as they were settling in with each other, and Antares felt like he should try and figure out some question to ask, loud hoofsteps filled the air and they were joined by Morning Glory. Her massive, metallic body gleamed and her face was uncovered, golden-fire mane and tail twisting and brimming with vitality: it was like the injuries she had taken yesterday had made her stronger today.

But she also looked far-less-than-thrilled, and Antares fought hard to repress a grin: Pinkie Pie was bouncing cheerfully beside the enormous demon, and seated on her metallic back was Rainbow Dash, the Pegasus grinning broadly from ear-to-ear and waved quickly down at Twilight. "Hey, hey, look at me!"

"She's on a horse!" Pinkie Pie said brightly, then paused and peered at the demon when Morning Glory gave her a flat look and Twilight dropped her face in a hoof. "And she is a horse. Wait, she's a horse on a horse!"

"You're all whores." Morning Glory muttered moodily, and Pinkie Pie stared up at her as Rainbow Dash huffed and booted the demon's side lightly... then squeaked when a chain shot up from the back of Morning Glory's neck and wrapped tightly around her, as the demon said in a slow, patient voice: "Now, you and your friends weigh like flies to me. I do not mind your silly, foalish games because I recognize that you are all silly, foalish ponies who could not defend themselves against mosquitoes, far less any kind of real threat. But if you ever attempt to spur me like a steed again I will remove all the bones from your body, rip your intestines out, and make you into a pretty kite."

"I like kites." Pinkie Pie said positively, and when Morning Glory glared down at her, the bright pink mare only smiled up at her warmly in return. "It's okay to smile, you know. Like my inter-dimensional sister showed me, you might look real scary and do scary things but I know you're not really scary at all. Well, you are, but we don't have to be scared of you because you worked so hard to protect us. And you wouldn't really hurt us after doing so much for us, when you never had to do anything in the first place."

"Maybe I just like the color of blood." Morning Glory said moodily, her chain constricting Dash tightly, and the mare squeaked a breath out as her eyes bulged, flailing weakly at the air. "Don't judge me like you'd judge Pinkamena. She's only half-Wrath, and didn't spend all the time in Helheim that I did. With my kind, the people we hate, we hurt: the people we like, we hurt more."

Pinkie Pie looked awkward at this, and Dash flailed weakly as Twilight winced and Antares sighed. He was about to step in, and then Pinkie Pie cleared her throat and rose a front hoof, lightly punching the demon in the knee as she said finally: "Well, I.. I like you, see? So can you please not strangle Dash? She was just trying to say she likes you too."

For a moment, Morning Glory looked thoughtful... then she yanked Rainbow Dash into the air before slinging her down into Pinkie Pie, making her squeak as Rainbow gasped in and out for breath, before Morning Glory replied calmly as she strode out onto the balcony: "I like you too."

Her chain twisted back and forth, then withdrew into her body as she stood over the table, looking meditatively back and forth before she lifted the carafe of coffee with telekinesis. She tilted it back as she opened her mouth wide, drinking down the steaming black liquid as Antares stared up at her with disbelief and Twilight gaped a little, and then the demon dropped the heated coffeepot back on the table before her eyes moodily looked over at Antares. "Finish up your tea party. You and I have training to attend to. Your showing yesterday was miserable, and the fact your body gave out at such a crucial moment is pathetic. So we're going to work on your endurance, and then we're going to get back to see if you can actually learn how to use magic properly, instead of just doing what my brother does and flinging unfocused magic in every direction."

"I. Ouch. Ouch." Antares made a face, and then he held up his cup of coffee, saying finally: "Look, Twilight and I are just about done, so uh... let me finish this and-"

Morning Glory's horn glowed brightly, and the cup in Antares' hands burst into white flames as he yelped and tossed it down. Both he and Twilight shoved away from the table as the coffee inside the mug turned to steam, while the mug itself all but dissolved, before Morning Glory's horn glowed brighter as she leaned menacingly down.

The table glowed with white light that turned into wreathing fire before it rapidly began to melt and simply dissolve, the ponies to either side floundering out of their chairs and scrambling away as the table, the food, and part of the floor was burnt to nothing but a splotch of ashes and glowing embers in a matter of seconds. Then Morning Glory looked moodily up and said sourly: "You're done. And next time, Antares, that will be you. I am not your mommy and I do not take backtalk from my apprentices."

"I'm... what? When did I become your apprentice?" Antares asked with dumb surprise after a moment, and then he yelped when a chain lashed out from the enormous demon and seized him around one leg, hauling him into the air so she could glare into his eyes as he dangled helplessly by one limb. "Okay, okay! I... sorry, Twilight. I have to go get beaten up now."

Morning Glory grunted as the other ponies only stared, and then the enormous mare turned and strode to the edge off the balcony before her chain twisted outwards, dangling the stallion over it. He stared stupidly down at the courtyard several levels below, and he looked creakily up as Morning Glory said contemptibly: "The first lesson of learning to stand on your own four hooves, Antares, instead of riding in someone else's shadow all the time, is to believe you can. If you believe you can survive the fall, Antares, you will. If you don't, I'm going to pick up the biggest piece of you left over and drop you again."

Antares mouthed a slow denial... and then he felt the chain go loose and he fell, the ponies of this layer running to the edge of the balcony and staring down with shock as Morning Glory simply watched meditatively.

The stallion flipped through the air, unable to catch himself, not knowing any magic that could help before he clenched his eyes shut, flipped, and just tried to believe... and he slammed down to the grassy courtyard, legs buckling and trembling, his whole body giving a pulse of pain before he slowly opened one eye... then laughed stupidly, staring back and forth with amazement. He had survived. He was actually okay.

He opened his mouth, grinning widely and beginning to call out... and then Morning Glory slammed down in front of him, cutting him off as she leaned down to look into his eyes, and his excitement and joy curdled slowly into something like terror and misery as the Destroyer said in a less-than-enthused voice: "It's a start, but I could have made that jump as a mortal. As a mortal _foal_, as a matter of fact. So I am far from impressed and we are far from done."

Antares looked up at the Destroyer lamely, and then he said finally: "You know what you just did to my confidence and my happiness and... pretty much everything else? Of course you do. You really like living up to your namesake, don't you?"

"No backtalk." Morning Glory said moodily, and then she emphasized this by flicking her horn, and Antares yelled and staggered backwards as he burst into white flames for a moment: it scalded his skin and hurt like hell, but left not a mark on his cast or singed his mane. The pain was from purification, not actual heat and fire, and it only lasted for a few moments before whiffing out as the mare added calmly: "Remember, Antares Mīrus. The fact you're so resistant to purification just gives me all the more reason to use it as a teaching method. I won't have to worry about hurting you beyond anything you can heal."

Antares opened his mouth... then slowly closed it before slumping his shoulders, still steaming faintly as he nodded glumly and wondered moodily how many times his big mouth was going to get him in trouble over the next few hours.

* * *

Meadowlark awkwardly finished applying a soothing salve over the last of Antares' burns, and he wheezed in relief, closing his eyes. How heavenly the cold gel felt against his body almost made the pain worth it, as he twitched a little now and then from a muscle spasm. His body had been horribly overworked by Morning Glory, and she had bludgeoned, pummeled, and burned him until she'd gotten what she wanted out of him, but he had to admit that she knew what she was talking about.

No, they weren't precisely the learning techniques he would use or was exactly fond of himself. But Morning Glory did know what she was doing, and she had been pushing him more than physically. She had been pushing on him mentally and emotionally, and it was only afterwards that he really understood what she was doing, that she was more interested in making him toughen up in mind and spirit than in body.

Part of him felt morbidly that she just wanted to establish a pecking order and make him 'learn his place' in it. But another part of him felt that she was trying to help him in her weird, sadistic way. She just happened to be crueler than Pinkamena and didn't really have a hidden nice side to her under all the metal. There was just more metal. Possibly spikes, too. But that wasn't to say she didn't care about them in her own way and he didn't want to see everyone at their best. She just also wasn't going to go out of her way to be nice to them, either.

They had stopped after Shining Armor had shown up at the training grounds they had taken over and informed them as politely as possible that Little Luna wanted to join them on the expedition to the fortress. Scouts had apparently already gone ahead, and taken a look at both the surrounding area as well as the exterior of the collapsed fortress itself, and found no trace of any enemies lurking in wait.

Inside the fortress could be a different story: some of the structures were still intact, and there was no telling what was still working, and what wasn't. They would have to be careful, but there were a few areas that looked like they would be stable enough to explore... albeit difficult, thanks to the fact the way it had fallen left it tilted on an almost forty-five degree angle.

Morning Glory had calmly looked to Antares, and he'd realized after a few seconds that in spite of the fact she was all-but-torturing him, she was still looking for his opinion, treating him like he was the leader. So finally, Antares had stated nervously: "Is... I really appreciated Little Luna's help before, but... I don't know if she should come inside with us. It might be... bad."

But Shining Armor had only smiled wryly in return, shaking his head slowly as he'd answered: "Princess Celestia already tried to tell her that, and no luck. As it is, I was barely able to convince my sister to stay behind. And to be honest... Princess Luna deserves this chance. I mean... Little Luna. I've never seen her so... strong... as she was yesterday."

Thankfully, Morning Glory had halted training after that, saying calmly that she would deal with passing the message on while he healed. As if she expected him to recover fully by tonight somehow... that thought made Antares smile wryly. He thought that Morning Glory really had spent too much time by herself and with other demons, as he shifted in bed while Meadowlark massaged his back soothingly, the stallion closing his eyes as he mumbled: "So I guess I gotta plan and stuff, yeah? Figure out who's coming with us and what we're going to do."

"Yeah. And Avalon says if you don't bring her, she's going to kick your flank." Meadowlark said softly, and the stallion grumbled but nodded before the Pegasus hesitated, and then said finally: "And I think... we should all go. Just in case. Even T."

"Even T?" Antares looked surprised as he echoed this, looking over his shoulder at her, and when the mare nodded down to him, he frowned a little before gazing ahead. He didn't need Meadowlark to explain her thoughts out with his own acuity, and the memories of what had happened before fresh in his mind... "Yeah, damn. You're right, but she was terrified yesterday, too. She didn't show it much, but it was her first time really being in a situation like that... and I don't want her getting hurt by the... I forget what she called it."

"_Maci-manitow_?" Meadowlark half-stated, half-asked, and Antares smiled over his shoulder as the mare gazed down at him softly. "It's a name for an evil spirit. Sometimes the Phooka use it in general to refer to an evil spirit, sometimes it refers to _the _evil spirit, sometimes it's just... bad karma. A _manitow _is a spirit, or spiritual essence."

"I think you must know everything sometimes. You're like a walking encyclopedia of weird stuff, kind of like my Dad is." Antares said mildly, crossing his forelegs under his head, and Meadowlark smiled amusedly down at him as she pushed lightly at the base of his broken wing, making him wince. "Ow, hey! But it's true, you know."

"So I'm your Dad?" Meadowlark asked amusedly, and Antares cleared his throat loudly as he looked away lamely, before the crimson Pegasus sat back and turned to dig through the satchel beside her. "Anyway, I think I have something here to help you..."

"I'm not drinking any magic potion just to feel less sore, Meadow, I'll be fine, honestly." Antares said quickly, but Meadow only continued to root through her bag, smiling amusedly. "Seriously. It'd be a waste, and once my muscles loosen up I'll feel a lot better, I'm sure, and-"

Meadowlark only shook her head, poking him lightly in the back with her other hoof as she said mildly: "Now come on. That's not the only thing I do and you know it... and you really are all knotted up back here. I've got... here it is, this cream's a muscle relaxant. Even you can't complain about that, I know you use something like this often enough for your wings."

Antares mumbled, but then he nodded a few times before adding: "You know, I could complain about it if I wanted to, though. I'm almost as good at that as Dad. And I have Mom's snarkiness and stuff, so... you know. There."

"You're really lucky your special talent is for understanding other ponies and stuff, Antares. I'd hate to think of what you'd be like if you had to rely on your brain alone." Meadowlark grasped the stallion's shoulders, leaning down and gently kissing the back of his head, and the glossy-black unicorn sighed but smiled wryly all the same, shaking his head slowly as she sat back up and grabbed a little jar out of her satchel. "Okay, now stay still. It'll be cold, then hot."

"I know, I know." Antares huffed a bit, nodding quickly: of course, even prepared as he was, he still shuddered when she began to rub the chilly jelly along his back, before wincing as the sensation became almost painful pricks of heat. "Hey, that stings!"

Meadowlark only smiled amusedly as she rubbed her hooves a little more vigorously along his back, making him huff a bit. But they both settled comfortably together, and the stallion gazed thoughtfully forwards before he finally asked quietly: "So what else do you have in that bag?"

"You mean, do I have any magic recipe to stop us from getting brainwashed?" Meadowlark asked softly, and when she caught the smile on Antares' face past his mane, she shook her head, continuing to work her hooves a little more gently along his back as she finished rubbing in the muscle relaxant. "Zecora actually taught me a few techniques to help resist possession and mind control, though... she says the key is to know yourself, and remember yourself. She says I'm picking it up pretty fast but every time we practice with Please Powder, I end up standing on my head on the table."

Antares laughed despite himself, shaking his head and looking amusedly across the room. "You should try and get some of that stuff then. It'd be really nice to be able to slip a little in Avalon's drink whenever she starts going crazy and make her calm right down."

"Well, it only works for a little while. That, and I really wouldn't want to use it around Apps." Meadowlark smiled slightly, and Antares grunted after a moment in agreement before the mare asked softly: "Did... was she really doing okay the last time you saw her?"

"That was last night, Meadow, before we all went to bed, but... I... I think she's gonna be fine. It helps a lot that Pinkamena and Sleipnir are here." Antares nodded a bit before he added softly: "And she's a lot smarter and stronger than she seems. She puts on the silly little filly act a lot, I know, but that's really what it is... just a mask, to protect herself. And to try and keep ponies away because... she's scared of what she can do to people, even by accident. But she's strong, Meadow. She's my best friend, and I trust her."

Meadowlark's hooves hesitated against his back, and the stallion looked curiously over his shoulder at her, but she only smiled a little before sliding her hooves up to his shoulder and saying softly: "Sorry. Just thinking selfish thoughts and stuff... I know that I'm your marefriend and all, and you and I can and do talk about anything and everything, we trust each other... but it's just funny to think sometimes how she's still your best friend and all."

Antares smiled a little despite himself at this, glancing over his shoulder at her, but as they met each other's eyes, the stallion saw her silent apology and the mare saw his affection, his trust, how he wasn't judging her even now... all things she valued more than any treasure. "Yeah, but... you are my marefriend. And I... I really... you mean a world to me."

"Yeah. You too." Meadowlark replied softly, gazing down at him with a small smile before she shook her head and laughed quietly, gently pressing her hooves against his back. "Thanks for always being so understanding, Mir. Even when I know that..."

"The past is past, Meadow, and it's... well, yeah, maybe Ava will never really let it go but I have. Besides, with me it was... it was sort of true." Antares shook his head slowly, and Meadowlark blushed deeply as she bowed her head forward and looked awkwardly away, before the glossy-black stallion murmured: "But you know what I don't get? How Dad actually is so honest about how he's not really angry with Ersatz Major, in spite of everything. How he could forgive her for everything, even though the smallest things can make him grumpy for hours sometimes, too."

"I think your Dad like to make a big deal out of little things, that's all. I think he... he does the same thing that all the demons you're friends with do." Meadowlark said softly, and Antares cocked his head curiously as he looked over his shoulder at her. "He kind of uses it to hide behind, like he's... like he's afraid of letting people in or anything."

Antares nodded thoughtfully after a moment, and then he smiled a little, murmuring: "That's funny, you know? All that time I spend with my parents and I guess I never realized that."

The stallion laughed quietly, and Meadowlark's smile toned down a little as she settled herself carefully down over the glossy-black unicorn's back, wrapping her forelegs around his neck and hugging him tightly, burying her face against his shoulder as she murmured softly: "No. I understand that, all too well."

They were quiet for a little while, Antares reaching up to gently hold her front hoof in one of his own. Eventually, their bodies shifted together so they could curl up, her back against his chest, the stallion nuzzling slowly through her mane as he kept her close. She felt safe and protected and good in his embrace, like everything was going to work out okay; like the past could be forgiven and the future held the promise of happiness.

But finally, the time came for them to get up and get ready to leave: Antares was surprised by how much better he felt, though, and Meadowlark smiled at him softly as she picked herself up. They both climbed into their armor, checked over their equipment, and shared one last kiss before the stallion turned towards the door and smiled slightly. "Well, let's get going, okay? I gotta act like a leader and... I'm gonna need you backing me up and probably saving my flank again."

Meadowlark only smiled warmly, and the two traded nods before heading out into the corridor side-by-side. They made their way to the same place they had met yesterday before heading into Canterlot, and Antares smiled despite himself at what he found waiting for them.

Avalon was wearing a pair of Wonderbolts goggles and a cowboy hat that was tied tightly under her chin so it wouldn't come off her head as she flew around. The rest of her armor was repaired and polished, and Rainbow Dash was in Wonderbolts uniform beside her, but with a thick, plated vest marked with team's insignia protecting her body. Antares had seen Soarin' in his home layer wearing that once: it was padded concussive armor, if he remembered right, to help protect someone's insides from turning to jelly in case of high-speed impact.

Twilight Sparkle was also standing nearby with Shining Armor: the latter was smiling lamely in his purple plate mail, while the former was wearing much lighter armor, little more than a chainmail vest. Tender Trust was standing next to them, looking curiously at the two before Antares remarked mildly: "I thought you said you convinced her not to come."

"And I convinced her that it was a much better idea for her to come after all." Little Luna said clearly from where she was standing beside her sister, and the stallion was somehow unsurprised when he looked over at her and saw the cheery grin on her face. It was just like his mother's, even had the right mix of confidence and mischief... but then it toned down slightly, and her gaze became more open and honest as she said softly: "And thank you, my friend, for... not forcing me to stay behind."

"But we are." Morning Glory said quietly, and Antares looked with surprise towards the Destroyer, seeing both her and Aphrodisia standing a little apart from the group. He shook his head a bit, opening his mouth, but Morning Glory grimaced and held a hoof up, interrupting: "Don't say anything. Do not invite us along. This is hard enough for me and the little filly as it is, but... we are both vulnerable to the filthy worm's powers. We might plow a path straight to her, but what use is that if we then turn on you and crush you weak little mortals beneath our hooves?"

Antares looked at her sourly, feeling both touched and insulted all at once before he finally gave a sigh and a slow nod. Whatever irritation he felt at her, be it from her words now and how she had treated him over the course of training, it was all fading as he looked at her and saw how hard it was for her to tell them to go on without them. And he saw how the Destroyer was willing to give up the very thing she thrived in, everything she had been looking forwards to, if it meant keeping the rest of the team safe.

Aphrodisia was only smiling faintly herself, standing quietly beside Morning Glory before she looked up as Pinkamena strode up beside her daughter, then leaned over and hugged her with one foreleg as she kissed the younger demon's forehead. Pinkamena murmured something gently to Aphrodisia, and Apps nodded quietly before the Devourer turned her eyes forwards, saying mildly: "Don't worry, you two aren't gonna miss much. Bet the bitch is long gone... and either way, we're gonna be wasting our time foalsitting. Thank Hel at least Pinkie II doesn't want to come along."

Shining Armor looked almost as if he wanted to respond, but only winced when Pinkamena shot a sour look at him, reaching up and awkwardly rubbing at his foreleg: he likely remembered all too clearly what had happened when Pinkamena had decided to 'help out' with a platoon of soldiers during a sparring drill. The demon grinned after a moment at the fact he decided to remain quiet, grunting in approval as she loitered her way over to stand intimidatingly beside the ivory unicorn stallion.

Then Sleipnir approached, stopping to ruffle his daughter's mane and smile down at her, and he returned the fierce hug she gave him before he looked up at Morning Glory. She gazed back silently, then rolled her eyes when he waggled his eyebrows at her and grinned brightly, the enormous, metallic demon reaching up to shove him firmly away by the forehead. "Go away, oversized slave hoof. Enjoy the quarrel, and this time try and put on a decent showing."

"Says the mare who won by but a hair's length in our contest of mind and mayhem." Sleipnir replied easily, winking over at her before he turned and strode towards Antares with a warm smile. "But, young nephew, fear not. My good friend and beloved daughter may not be able to participate in the battle directly, but most certainly will their spirits and strength be there to support us all the same, shall they not?"

"Oh shut up, Sleipnir. Stop hitting on the goddamn Destroyer right in front of me, idiot." Pinkamena said crankily, and Sleipnir turned his benevolent smile to her as the demon grumbled and reached up to adjust her axe. Her ribbed scale mail flexed as her body shifted against it, but even as the others shifted uneasily, Antares only softened: Pinkamena wasn't mad at Sleipnir. She was upset that Aphrodisia had to stay behind.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment as Sleipnir only gazed kindly, compassionately down at his wife, while Pinkamena glared up at him with frustration, before Antares quickly cleared his throat and looked over at Princess Celestia, who was looking over the gathered ponies and people with softness in her eyes... but most of her worry and compassion was clearly reserved for both Luna and Twilight Sparkle. She glanced up when Antares turned his eyes to her, though, and the stallion asked quietly: "Is there anything else we should know before we leave?"

"Yes, one thing." Princess Celestia smiled after a moment, nodding before she said softly: "We're going to be holding a celebration in your honor in a few days, so please make sure you all come back alive."

Antares laughed quietly at this, smiling despite himself before he nodded once. He didn't say anything though, neither positive nor negative... he felt like that would just be daring something to happen, when already there was a strange sensation buzzing in his mind. And it wasn't even the idea that they were going in with ponies who weren't warriors, or weren't used to war, and maybe didn't understand the risks of what they were getting into.

It was something else: it was something just beneath the surface, picking at him, that he felt like they had missed in the furor and hubbub, the victory and the near-defeat. There was some detail he had missed that was twisting just beneath the surface of his mind like a worm, and Antares bit his lip, feeling like he should be able to seize on what was bothering him before Little Luna interrupted his train of thought as she asked, perhaps a little too eagerly: "So are we ready to go, my friends? And of course, we all will listen to you, Antares Mīrus. We shall treat you as leader, correct, Shining Armor?"

Shining opened his mouth... then simply nodded hurriedly when Pinkamena grinned over at him, the mare nodding mockingly back a few times before she said icily: "Good, because that little colt up there is my nephew, and he's ten times the brain and brawn you'll ever be, you got that? You just stay in line and we'll get along fine, and you get to keep all your limbs. Good deal?"

Shining Armor stared at her, and Antares sighed and shook his head slowly before cutting in: "Look, I see myself less as your boss and more as the pony responsible for making the plans to keep you all alive. Most of you have superior experience to me one way or the other, so I'm going to need your help in planning things out, okay? Give me your input and ideas, and I'll do my best to make sure we all get through this in one piece.

"But if everypony's ready, let's get ready to move out, then. Just remember what we're all getting into here. We need to be careful and take things one step at a time." Antares continued quietly, looking around at the group, and all ponies nodded to him, turned their eyes to him. None of them could be sure of what they were getting into maybe, but at least they were all paying attention to him and seemed ready to listen and learn.

After giving them a moment to let things sink in, the stallion nodded again and smiled a little, gesturing for them to follow as he turned around and said calmly: "We'll discuss things on the way. Let's keep things loose and casual until we reach the floating island, alright? Princess Celestia, Morning Glory, Aphrodisia... we'll be back soon, don't worry."

Princess Celestia smiled as Morning Glory only grunted moodily and Apps waved almost shyly, and Antares began to lead the group away. Meadowlark walked to one side of him, and Tender Trust came up to his other... and without needing to glance back, the stallion could begin to place where everyone else was falling naturally in.

Sleipnir and Pinkamena, of course, were beside each other, arguing loudly – well, Pinkamena was arguing, Sleipnir was just agreeing with her or teasing her – and almost hiding the sound of Little Luna as she hurried up to follow in Antares' wake. But the Princess of the Night didn't say anything, seemed almost shy all of a sudden, and Antares got the feeling that she wanted badly to impress him. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that.

Avalon and Rainbow Dash were flying near the center of the group, and Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle were bringing up the rear. Antares wasn't surprised at all by the way they'd formed up together, but it still helped him get a better idea of how they were all going to interact with each other and where they would naturally place themselves in the unit.

Antares looked thoughtful as they walked onwards, assessing them all in his mind, knowing already there were probably going to be issues, and now starting to feel more than a little discomfort. After all, two of their heaviest hitters were missing from the group, he and his friends were all injured and tired, and about half the unit the had formed was composed of ponies from this layer who had seen little in the way of combat.

If they did run into Psukhikos... he didn't want to think about what was going to happen. On the one hoof, they might possibly have an advantage against her: he wasn't sure about Shining Armor, but he knew that Little Luna and Twilight Sparkle were both adept at magic. But on the other hoof, they weren't warriors, hard as it looked like they both wanted to try, as much as he trusted in them to do their best. And he knew that no one here, apart from Sleipnir, could compare to the combat experience that Morning Glory held.

Then the stallion glanced up as Little Luna finally cleared her throat, and asked almost hesitantly: "Antares Mīrus... what would you have me do? I honestly... am glad to defer to you as a leader. And I want to promise now that I will listen to your orders: I've been speaking with both General Silvergrim and Shining Armor, and I know that... listening, and doing as I am told, these are both very important things to remember, yes?"

"Well... yeah, but I need you to speak freely to me, too. I need your input and Shining Armor's because I don't know everything about this world, your capabilities, all that." Antares responded softly, smiling a little over his shoulder at her. "Anyway, with... with luck, we won't run into any enemies. If we're really lucky, we might even finds clues. And to be entirely honest, if we come across a Clockwork Pony, I'm probably going to order a retreat."

Little Luna frowned and shifted a little, and Antares said quietly: "I know. I know what you're going to say and what you believe, and I'm not saying that any of you are weak or anything, I'm really not, I want to be clear about that. But at the same time, I can't overestimate your strength, or ours, and put us all at risk. I would be calling a retreat for all our sakes, because... well..."

Antares awkwardly gestured over his shoulder at his cast-covered wing, and Little Luna nodded hesitantly after a moment before the stallion shook his head and continued softly: "But don't worry. You've done a world to help us as it is, and I do honestly appreciate the backup. You seem a lot more-versed in magic than my Mom is back home, too... so I'm hoping that you and Twilight will be able to help us move safely through the wreckage of the fortress, assuming we can even find a way inside and that it even looks like it's worth checking out."

Little Luna smiled after a moment at this, and then Rainbow Dash zipped ahead to say firmly: "Hey, kid, don't you worry about a thing, okay? I'll be more than happy to fly ahead and scout things out, you're not gonna find a better-"

"You better not end that sentence, old mare, or I'm gonna punch your lights out." Avalon threatened, shooting up beside Rainbow Dash, and Antares sighed as the two Pegasi glared at each other. "Besides, you're clumsy as hell. Me, I'm small and sleek and better in the air than you'll ever be."

"You are seriously asking for it, kid." Rainbow threatened, and the two glared at each other before Avalon blew a loud raspberry at the blue Pegasus, who narrowed her eyes and hammered a hoof firmly against her own breast. "Look, you see this? I'm a Wonderbolt! The Wonderbolts are the absolute best fliers in-"

Avalon groaned and rolled her eyes, reaching up her hooves and making talking motions with them both. "Oh please, I was outflying Soarin' when I was just a filly! And what do the Wonderbolts do, fly around, pull off stunts? I fight frigging dragons in the air. Yeah, that's right. Dragons. You ever taught how to fight a dragon with your Wonderbolts?"

"Yes!" Rainbow Dash said defensively, raising a hoof... and when all eyes looked up at her, she cleared her throat and added lamely: "Well, sort of. We were taught what to do if... well... you know what, you just run into things! There's a lot more to flying than going really fast and running into things, were you ever taught about that?"

"You wanna see my version of the Pegasus Suplex?" Avalon asked threateningly, and Rainbow glared back, opening her mouth. But Little Luna loudly cleared her throat, and both ponies relented after a moment with mumbles when the Princess of the Night looked pointedly over her shoulder at them. Antares was only glad that at least Avalon's respect for his mother apparently carried over to the Luna in this layer, too.

Then the stallion frowned thoughtfully, looking over his shoulder and asking curiously: "How fast do you two think you could sweep an area safely? And Ava, how's your memory?"

"Faster than fast!" Avalon grinned widely, and Rainbow Dash grunted in agreement before the tiny mare hesitated and reached up to lightly tap the side of her head a few times. "And it's... it's kind of blurry there over a few hours, but I think it's starting to fill in. I get the feeling I should be real mad at you but not at the same time, why am I getting that feeling?"

"I had to provoke you into attacking me while you were... out of it." Antares said carefully, and Avalon nodded after a moment, scowling at him moodily. "Hey, I didn't mean what I said, I just said what I had to say because otherwise... you know, we would have really hurt each other."

"So this way only I got hurt." Avalon said dryly, and Antares gave her an awkward look before the tiny mare shook her head and surprisingly gave a smile. "No, you know what? Good. I'm glad that weird as hell talent of yours finally came in useful for once. I mean, seriously, you use words and understand ponies, how the hell did that get to be your special talent instead of all your... dancing and fighting and stuff?"

"Because I'm not the best horn foiler out there and I can't dance at all, I'm just... light on my hooves." Antares answered flatly, but he was smiling a little despite himself all the same before he shook his head and looked forwards. "Okay. Maybe we'll send you two to scout ahead of us, then. Only short distances, though, enough to make sure the way's clear ahead but not enough to let Psukhikos get her mental claws into you. And I want you two to move in a pair, as partners."

"You really remind me of a pony I ended up partnered with at the Wonderbolt Academy." Rainbow said moodily, grimacing over at Ava, who huffed in return. "I'm not gonna end up having to kick your flank for putting all of us at risk, right?"

Avalon only glared at this, retorting: "For one thing, you couldn't put a hoof on me unless I let you, and I'd only let you so I could rip your leg off. For another, this ain't a game, where it's fine to run the show no matter how mad it makes other ponies. Here, Mir runs the show, and you guys don't get how lucky you are to have him as a leader. He's the youngest ever to serve as a lieutenant in the Starlit Knights, and he's the guy who led us slobs to victory against a destruction entity."

"Well la-di-da, doesn't he just sound like the greatest thing since candy corn." remarked another voice, and Antares looked up in surprise to see Discord floating calmly along above their heads on a cloud of cotton candy, his head twisted down on his long neck to peer at them upside-down. "I felt bad for not helping out, so I think I'll come along for the ride today, spy on you interesting other-layer ponies for a little while. Oh, sure, I could hang out with Ironsides and the cutie-patootie demon, but that just seems like begging for trouble to me, all things considered. Besides, you might need my help, and clearly I'm the most helpful Draconequus you'll ever find anywhere."

Little Luna scowled a bit, but Antares only looked up with a smile and said quietly: "We'd be happy to have you on board, Discord. I'm sure that your talents will come in quite useful."

"What a polite little pony. Unlike some." Discord rolled over on his cloud, absently swirling one finger through the pink fluff before adding pleasantly: "Of course, don't think that just being nice to me is about to win me over, little pony. The only one of your adventuring party I actually like so far is the giant barbarian back there. Or giant clown. Or well, I'm not really sure what he is."

Discord paused, then he vanished from sight to reappear standing on top of Sleipnir, heels pressed together and hands tightly locked behind his back as he leaned over him curiously, but the only sign the earth pony gave that he noticed the Draconequus was a smile and a tip of his head in the chimerical creature's direction, even as he said easily to Pinkamena: "-so thus thou can rest assured, phoenix, 'tis nothing at all to worry about."

"With you there's always something to worry about." Pinkamena said moodily, and then she shot a nasty look up at Discord, adding flatly: "And you, get the hell off my husband. We demons are a little bit protective of our possessions."

"Gosh, how rude of me. And here I thought usually it was the husbands who ask other people to get off their wives." Discord replied easily, and when Pinkamena growled at him, he hopped off Sleipnir and onto her back, one of the demon's eyes twitching slightly. "I have to say though, you are rather cute... for a demon, I mean. Usually you buggers are all gnashing your teeth and eating people and victimizing innocents. Now how am I supposed to have lighthearted good times pulling playful pranks if you demons are out there scaring the poop out of everyone, y'know?"

Discord looked down at her seriously, and then he yelped when Pinkamena bucked him off before kicking him savagely with both rear hooves: but instead of hitting Discord, her rear hooves slammed only into a large bull's eye target with a loud clang, and a cannon that had appeared alongside the target board fired a blast of confetti and into the air.

"We have a winner!" Discord said cheerfully as he bounced up beside the demon in a pinstriped suit, winking down at her as he reached out to ruffle her mane firmly, and Pinkamena glared up at him furiously as he said amiably: "Of course, I'm not sure what you win precisely, but I can fix you up a sash. And we can get a nice little matching one for your pretty friend on your back, how about that?"

Pinkamena only growled, before Sleipnir said tactfully: "Perhaps, dear friend Discord, 'twould be wise not to frustrate my wife at the moment. And look, we are not even yet at the gates of Canterlot, and already we are delaying time... oh, by all means, do tarry with us, for thy help is most exceptional, but I believe we should banter on the path."

"Oh, fine, but only for you, precious." Discord said mildly, reaching over Pinkamena to pinch Sleipnir's cheek lightly, and even as Twilight and Shining Armor both looked uncertain, at the front of the pack Antares smiled and nodded once before turning his eyes back ahead. He felt a little better with a Draconequus alongside them: having someone like Discord offering his assistance was a welcome bit of luck, even if he knew that chaos entities and their powers could be a little unpredictable.

But maybe that was part of what would give them even more of an edge, as he thought of Psukhikos and her powers of control. The stallion nodded a little to himself, then glanced curiously over his shoulder as Little Luna grumbled: "Now Discord is just trying to impress my big sister, that's all. And it is not that I don't trust him, Antares, but... he has never been very receptive to orders."

"You know, I have ears. They're pretty big ones, at that." Discord said mildly, and Luna winced over her shoulder to see the Draconequus was now sauntering along just behind her, looking down at her as he pointed at his head. "Besides, out of all the ponies in Equestria, you should have a little sympathy for me. You know what it's like to be locked up and eyed all day by your creepy sister."

"You only wish my creepy sister eyed you all day. I regret to inform you of this, Discord, but the only reason we don't ask for your help more often is because you're... messy." Little Luna replied after a moment, and Discord feigned a gasp and a horrified look, slapping his hands against either side of his face as Antares sighed and dropped his head forwards.

"Messy! How dare you! Why, when's the last time you even cleaned your room, little miss cheeseball?" Discord retorted, and Luna gave him a grouchy look before he reached up and brushed back his mane, flicking his wrists as his entire body sparkled. "See that? See how clean and neat I am? You still smell like you've been rolling around on your back in moon dirt. By which I mean sh-"

"Okay, let's get organized properly now." Antares said loudly over his shoulder, glaring pointedly at the Draconequus, and Discord huffed as Little Luna nodded and shifted moodily, and the stallion felt both relief and a growing apprehension. Not just for the mission, but that he would only be able to keep everyone in line for so long before everything inevitably went to hell.


	46. Lucky Star

Chapter Forty Two: Lucky Star

~BlackRoseRaven

They reached the fortress after about an hour of travel, and only a few minor squabbles: Antares only hoped that everyone had worked their frustrations out of their systems and they were now ready to listen and do what he asked. But just the sight of this fallen island seemed to help everyone here understand the seriousness of what they were faced with.

Royal Guard were positioned all around the wreckage, and they had set up guard posts and several encampments to keep a close eye on things. Pegasi were constantly flying on patrols around the fortress, going to and from cloud structures floating only short distances above the highest peaks of the toppled island. The atmosphere here was tense, and understandably so... it was like the corpse of some fallen leviathan that no one could be entirely sure was dead, and every rattle of rubble spilling down, every rumble of settling stone or clank of metal on metal sounded like terrible new life was stirring within its broken shell.

Antares studied the ruins quietly as he stood at the edge of one of the encampments, where they had been greeted by Silvergrim. The General had calmly and concisely explained what they had discovered so far in the area, and that there had been little movement detected... but all the same, there was a little movement somewhere inside that hulking, broken ruin. But there was simply too much wreckage and structure for even their best unicorn to figure out whether there were any signs of life or powerful magic inside... that, and he had no idea if these monsters from Clockwork World even resonated with life, or the kind of energies they were hunting for.

But they had located one safe entrance, and even quickly assembled a ramp leading up to it, so unicorn scientists and earth pony knights could take a look around inside. They had only dared to venture into the first few open rooms, and only for a few moments: the creeping sense of malignancy that combined with fears about the stability of the structure all came together to make not even the hardiest soldier want to take any risks.

For a few minutes, Antares simply sat back and thought to himself quietly, and then he finally nodded once before saying calmly over his shoulder: "I'll go first. Tender Trust, Sleipnir, I'd like you both up here beside me. Avalon and Rainbow Dash, follow and wait for my order, you'll both be acting as scouts. Pinkamena, Meadowlark next, then Little Luna, Twilight Sparkle, and I'm trusting you to bring up the rear, Shining Armor. Keep your eyes open behind us and a barrier spell at the ready."

Shining Armor winced a bit, nodding and shifting uneasily: at least he clearly understood that being placed at the back of the group wasn't an insult, especially in this situation. Antares nodded back, looking over the group before he turned his eyes towards the ramp, adding quietly: "Discord, I have a special job for you. Can you hide yourself?"

"Easy as pie." Discord covered his eyes, and Antares sighed tiredly before the Draconequus huffed. "Well, you gotta be a little more specific, kid. You and Princess Party Pooper, no one understands me or gets my jokes, you hear? It hurts me, right here."

He tapped his own chest lightly, then uncovered his eyes and simply vanished from existence, but his voice floated around them as he added mildly: "But I could step just a little outside of reality if I wanted, like this... and keep you ponies entertained on the trip while no one can lay a hoof on me. Now isn't that a handy little trick, huh?"

Antares nodded after a moment, saying quietly: "Stay close, then. Hopefully you'll be able to at least put up a distraction if Psukhikos ambushes us. I appreciate it."

"Oh, well, I've got nothing better to do than help you little ponies today anyway. And besides... the sooner these things are out of here, the better. They're..." Discord's voice broke off, and then Antares glanced up as he thought he caught a shivering of light in the air. "Unpleasant."

Antares simply nodded again, and he took a slow breath before glancing over at Silvergrim. "Thank you. If... if we don't come out in a few hours, don't send ponies in looking for us. Just send a warning to Princess Celestia."

"That's not your call, kid. But I'll do what I have to do." Silvergrim replied calmly, and then he bowed his head to them. "Good luck."

Antares smiled a little, but he became serious once more as he turned his gaze forwards, looking silently out towards the ramp leading into the gaping maw of the fallen island. For a few moments, there was quiet, and then the stallion readied himself before he shook his head out quickly and said clearly over his shoulder: "Alright everyone, it's time to move in. Stay calm, listen to orders, and keep each other alive. We're all in this together."

The others nodded to him, and Antares turned to lead them towards the base of the long ramp, breathing a little harder as he tried to steel himself; but ten minutes later, as they strode through a hole shattered in the wall and into the long, open tunnel beyond, he felt all that bravery turn to brittle ice.

Slowly, he surveyed these evil-feeling ruins: one section of the tunnel had collapsed, while the other led to a pair of doors that had been torn off their hinges and piled off to the side, likely by the research team. He and the others had to move carefully, thanks to how tilted the floor was. It made him grimace as they started forwards, his eyes flicking nervously back and forth as Tender Trust whispered beside him: "The air is poisoned with evil... with the unnatural..."

"Let's keep moving." Antares murmured quietly, and he led the group forwards, trying to push through that feeling of... insidious, poisonous malice that was dominating the air. Tender Trust was right, after all... it really did feel like something evil had spread through the atmosphere here. Even before, when the fortress was working, things hadn't been this bad... and he couldn't help but wonder if maybe with the floating island's death, something locked away in its guts had torn itself awake and out of dormancy...

Antares led them into a large foyer: a staircase had half-collapsed to one side, but Antares thought the wreckage might be climbable if they were careful, while there were two more sets of pried-off doors in the walls. Broken cables and girders like ribs that had pierced out from stony flesh dangled from the curved ceiling, and the stallion gazed up at this silently for a few moments before he shook his head quickly and glanced over his shoulder. "Avalon, Rainbow Dash. I want you to check upstairs... see that terrace there? It looks like there's a doorway. If the walkway is stable enough to land on, see if you can pry those doors open and get a look at what's down that hall."

"One of us could go alone, the other could check these halls..." Avalon began, but when Antares shook his head firmly, she only shrugged and saluted sharply. "You're the boss, boss."

Rainbow Dash seemed a little surprised by this, but then she shrugged as well and followed Avalon quickly upwards, as Antares looked hesitantly back and forth. The others gathered behind him, and the stallion looked over his shoulder, but relaxed a little when he saw they were maintaining formation. A little clustered, maybe, but they were still all in the right places.

He glanced up as there was a thump above, and a bit of dust hailed down from the walkway... before the stallion cursed and winced backwards when the entire terrace above collapsed, and the stone steps ripped free from the wall a moment later, becoming an avalanche that smashed down to the floor. The structure groaned and cracks ripped through the floor as dust burst out in all directions, and Avalon's voice called awkwardly over the settling debris: "Uh... don't think it's safe, you guys."

Antares sighed tiredly, looking moodily up as Avalon and Rainbow Dash both moved in short circles, clearing the air as Discord's voice remarked in entertainment: "Now, I want to be clear about something. I'm not gonna laugh if any of you die, but I reserve the right to giggle like a little filly if one of you gets hurt because of something dumb like that, o-"

The Draconequus was cut off by a loud rumble, and Antares stepped backwards, the ponies behind him all stumbling as there was another loud groan and the floor damaged by the collapsed terrace dipped visibly... then something gave way, and there was another burst of dust as the ground crumbled. Antares groaned as Avalon looked down with a wince, but Rainbow Dash frowned after a moment before she shot down, cutting through the dust cloud and vanishing for a moment, and a second later her voice called: "Hey guys, there's something below here! Looks like a staircase!"

Antares looked uncertainly towards the newly-opened hole at this, and Avalon looked down before dropping and corkscrewing, flapping her wings out firmly to blast away the dust before it could even settle. She landed smoothly on the floor at the edge of the hole, the tiny Pegasus leaning forwards, and Antares was thankful to see Rainbow Dash hadn't gone very far: she was just beneath the lip of the gap, standing on the slope formed by the rubble as she muttered: "Looks kind of like a staircase leading down. What do you think is down there?"

"Let's find out. Scout either five hundred meters ahead or to the end of the stairs, then come back up and tell us if it's solid or not. We might hit a dead end, but if I remember right, then whatever we blew up was on the opposite side. The lower quarters might all still be intact here." Antares replied calmly, and Avalon and Rainbow Dash both nodded and saluted: it made their similarities stand out all the more and the stallion smiled despite himself as they both turned and flew down into the hole.

Ten minutes later, they returned: by now, some of the ponies were looking a little impatient, although Antares thought that the malice and negativity in the air had something to do with that, too. They reported that the stairs seemed solid enough, and there was definitely something down there... that they could even faintly hear machinery.

"Then everyone stay close and be on guard." Antares said quietly, and the stallion looked silently at the hole before rolling his shoulders and trying to ready himself for whatever was waiting for them in the bowels of this facility. "Alright everyone. Follow me."

The descent was smooth, and the bottom led them only into more stone halls, but these were layered with thick iron supports and looked much-more stable than the corridors above. These rooms were clearly meant to survive anything that was done to the facility. Pipes and cables stuck out of the walls here and there, and only a few had snapped or come loose.

They eventually reached a massive, fortified shutter, but Sleipnir had only grinned and rolled his shoulders before he had stepped forwards and slowly hauled it up, grunting in effort until he managed to get it high enough for the rest of the group to hurry under. Then the enormous stallion simply slammed one hoof firmly into one side of the shutter, warping the metal violently and leaving it shuddering as it lodged against the stone, and the stallion quickly dropped and flung himself beneath the damaged door.

It creaked, and then the lodged metal snapped and bent further under its own weight, and the shutter squealed down the rails it was set into, blocking their way back as Sleipnir wheezed in relief. He picked himself up and brushed his breastplate off with a smile, but his expression faded into one of disbelief, joining the other ponies in staring out at what was waiting for them beyond. "Mimir's head..."

They were on a massive metal walkway leading to some kind of enormous underground tower structure. Other walkways led into this at multiple points, above and below; at the very bottom of the pit they were suspended over, ruptured machinery spilled across the floor, some of it still visibly smoking and smoldering, and other massive gears and pistons and engines still attempting to continue running, clanking and grinding brokenly away. Antares shivered a little in horror, looking at the pipes that lined the central tower, seeing how many of them fed down to that machinery below as he realized... "This must be what was powering whatever was keeping this place in the air... we're... we're close. We might actually come across answers here..."

The thought excited him... even if everything else about this godawful place terrified him. It was so unnatural, so alien from Equestria, so... so simply horrific. He didn't know what to do or say, as he breathed slowly in and out before shaking his head firmly, forcing his senses back. He was the leader right now, and he hated that responsibility, but he was also well-aware of what it meant. It meant that he had to be strong, and keep everyone moving forwards, and do his damnedest to find what they came here for, even if it meant leading his team to hell and back.

"Let's keep moving forwards. Keep your eyes open, though, don't assume this place is abandoned just yet." Antares said calmly, and then he added quietly: "Avalon, Rainbow Dash, stay at either side of the bridge. Wide flank positions, the last thing I want is to be attacked by Thunderbirds inside this kind of enclosed space."

Both Pegasi nodded, then flew quickly into place as Antares turned his eyes ahead, but the travel down the long catwalk to the immense central spire was thankfully uneventful. And inside, they found only the remains of an enormous glass tube that had been shattered in several sections, now bleeding sludgy, hardening mire over the floor. On either side of the open steel floor were staircases leading up and down between levels, and Antares grimaced in distaste as he looked around: it was definitely some kind of massive power source, but unless they had an idea of where to go, they could spend hours running up and down the stairs, going back and forth across bridges to try and find anything useful.

"Antares, there are hoofprints here. Fresh, leading towards the northern bridge. And hast thou noticed..." Sleipnir hesitated, then gestured at the ground, and Antares shifted uneasily before he nodded a little: the metal beneath their hooves was perfectly horizontal, not leaving them on an awkward slope at all. It really was like they had entered into an entirely separate area.

The stallions looked at each other as Avalon and Rainbow Dash flitted uneasily around the broken glass tube, and then Antares turned his eyes up to them, saying quietly: "Scout over the walkway through there, then come back here and tell me what you see."

Neither Pegasus argued: they both flew ahead as behind him, Antares felt the group shifting uneasily. Little Luna kept rubbing at her face slowly, trembling a bit, and Twilight Sparkle was breathing hard, her eyes lowered, as Shining Armor tried to stay close to his little sister. Pinkamena was grinning, but Meadowlark was looking worried and Tender Trust was shaking a little, the half-Phooka whispering prayers to herself every now and then.

When the Pegasi reported back, it was with news that Antares wasn't sure was either good or bad: the shutter at the end of that walkway was open, and it looked like it led into some kind of open area. There were more machine sounds coming out of the shutter, though, louder and more stable than the squeals and shrieks of the damaged machinery at the bottom of the pit. It was clearly where they had to go, even if Antares felt like every fiber of his being was warning him to stay away from it.

All the same, he led the group onwards: they went the long way around the circular floor to avoid stepping on any of the mire, Antares keeping mostly silent. He knew he should say something, but... what? That it would be okay? That he'd make sure nothing would happen to them? He couldn't promise any of that... all he could do was tell them: "We're going to keep pushing forwards."

Halfway across the walkway, and Antares could begin to hear the sounds coming out of the room beyond: the subtler growls of what sounded like something rumbling over the screeches and smashes of the broken mechanical sounds that dominated this room. The stallion breathed slowly, uneasily in and out as they approached the open shutter, looking into the room beyond but only slowing a little, checking only once over his shoulder to make sure everyone was still with him before he turned his eyes quickly forwards again.

They stepped out onto a massive, concrete platform: a few steel crates rested around the area, and with a glance up, Antares caught sight of a massive crane claw, hanging listlessly on some kind of bent rail. A steel staircase went up one side of the room to a walkway some forty feet above along the back wall, where there were several shutters and broken windows. This was some kind of freight area, he guessed... it was just much, much larger than the one in the engineering facility, and more organized from the rolling conveyor belts encircling the area, carrying smaller boxes and packages and other things along their length that occasionally bumped together and added to the surprisingly-loud noises.

They strode inside... and then the ponies winced and set themselves as klaxons blared, almost drowning out the sound of the shutter behind them grinding closed and the conveyors rumbling to a halt. But Antares heard something else amidst the alarms, as his eyes flicked back and forth... before gritting his teeth as some kind of hideous, broken thing dragged itself slowly around one of the crates, the stallion shouting immediately over his shoulder: "Defensive positions!"

Twilight Sparkle only panicked, looking back and forth wildly, but thankfully Shining Armor firmly pulled her backwards as Little Luna leapt to the air, hovering with a snarl above the group. Meadowlark dropped back and Pinkamena smoothly stepped forwards, and Sleipnir dropped into place by Tender Trust. With Avalon and Rainbow Dash both hovering above in front of Luna, they formed into a tight, safe cordon.

Antares gritted his teeth as he felt something rip through his mind, twitching only slightly from the pain as he looked sharply up on instinct: and standing above them, glaring down at them with cold, furious eyes, was Psukhikos. She was visibly burning with rage, her eyes glowing as she leaned forwards over the railing as the alarms fell silent... but what truly scared Antares was the fact that she looked unharmed and unhindered, as she whispered: "You wretched little piles of garbage. Do you really think that..."

Psukhikos paused, then snapped her horn suddenly to the side, and Discord was blown into reality with a yelp to land on his back and skid painfully into the shutter behind the ponies, looking up with a lame grin before he spread his arms awkwardly. "Now, hey, can't we all just get along? You've got such... such nice eyes, after all, and... your... pets are..."

Discord paled a little as one of these creatures staggered a little closer to them: there were two of the monsters, flanking them, and Antares shivered as he drew his eyes back down to one of the awful, hideous things, as Psukhikos said disdainfully: "Protelea built a hive inside this island, under Thesis' orders. Most of that was destroyed, but these two Necrotrophs survived. I think I'm going to feed you to them."

One of the creatures wailed piteously: it looked like an earth pony, only hideous pustules and thick, slimy growths had spread over much of its body, and an enormous, pulsating tumor had torn through its coat, the reddish flesh fortified with bricks of white and yellow wax. Poisonous insects crawled all over it, hurrying in and out of large, wax-lined holes here and there all over its body and its toothless maw. It had no eyes... but stared at them all the same with its sockets, ears pricked up high and large hooves pressed tightly to the ground.

Antares shivered violently, then he looked back up at Psukhikos as she smiled coldly, before his eyes widened in surprise as a gleaming, silver and gold sword rose slowly into the air beside her. It was elegant, beautiful, and thin: something for a noble to fence with, and show off to friends and family... "Before I awoke, I was of very high standing in the Royal Court. Not Canterlot, no... I wasn't born in Equestria. I was born in one of the nations you and your filthy 'princess' whores forgot all about. That was where I learned that if you want to be in control of your own life, you must be powerful: I learned that the weak must bow to the strong, because the weak can't do anything against them. So I became strong. And the only pony stronger than me is Thesis.

"I'm going to teach you all precisely why that is now." Psukhikos said coldly, and then she cracked her neck before her horn began to glow, and both Necrotrophs staggered before groaning loudly, swarms of beetles and flies and other disgusting insects beginning to spill out of their bodies, filling the air and spreading in a wave of pestilence across the floor.

Antares gritted his teeth, swinging his horn outwards, and a short wall of white flames burst into being in front of the ponies, incinerating the insects scurrying over the floor with squeals as the glossy-black unicorn shouted: "Use magic on those things, fire and light! Hit them as hard as you can!"

"All of you are going to die." Psukhikos said softly, as her horn grew brighter, then she snapped it forwards and unleashed a powerful pulse of energy that washed over the group in a wave, Little Luna, Shining Armor, and Twilight Sparkle all crying out in shock and pain as their magic was interrupted, and Antares cursing in shock as the wall of fire he had created was whiffed out and his own horn sparked painfully. "All of you are going to suffer."

It felt like mental hooks tore into their minds, sinking deep and sending pulses of pain through all present before Antares looked up in horror at the sight of four faintly-glowing copies of the Replicant now standing in a calm line with their own swords raised across the room, Psukhikos grinning coldly on the walkway above as she said quietly: "I can block your magic. I can make you see whatever I desire. And I can make you feel anything I want."

The four illusions ran forwards, and Antares cursed, simply ignoring the one that charged at him as he snapped his horn down... but he barely created the weakest, least-concentrated blast of purification, and all it managed to do was sear the features of the Necrotroph it hit and make it stumble weakly once with a gurgle.

Then one of the illusions stabbed its sword into his chest, and Antares cried out in shock at the very-real agony that ripped through his system, felt his heart tighten for a moment as his eyes widened... but there was no force behind it, no blood, no nothing but incredible pain. He threw himself backwards, and the illusion smiled at him calmly before Tender Trust said in a trembling voice: "The _maci-manitow _makes your own minds betray you..."

She looked back and forth, and Sleipnir cursed as another illusion drew his attention, slashing at him and making the earth pony wince before he leapt forwards and slammed a hoof into it, and the image simply shattered like glass. For a moment, he grinned... but Psukhikos only chuckled and smiled coldly down at them from above, whispering: "Yes. I want you to struggle."

Two more illusions appeared and charged into the fray, and Pinkamena snarled even as she shattered another, shouting: "Come on kid, what the hell do we do here?"

"I... I..." Antares looked back and forth in disbelief, before he staggered with a snarl of pain as he felt a painful ripping start all along his foreleg, looking down to see beetles beginning to swarm eagerly up his body. He leapt up to the air, flapping his wings hard and shaking them off even as flies swarmed in towards him, but even he couldn't concentrate on any particular spell thanks to the mental hooks gouging his mind, the blast of raw telekinesis and purification he unleashed was more than enough to blow down most of the swarm. "Destroy the Necrotrophs! Even if the pain from the illusions feels real, it's not!"

Then he winced as another swarm of bugs buzzed up towards him... but a moment later, a streak of gold and red spiraled violently through this with a blast of wind, and the bugs were knocked in all directions as Avalon dove violently straight into one of the Necrotrophs.

There was a blast of pus and goo and bugs, and Avalon shouted in disgust more than anything else as it splashed over her, but the Necrotroph howled miserably as it was knocked skidding violently to the side, barely managing to keep on its hooves. Then the tiny Pegasus snarled as she shot forwards again and slammed both rear hooves directly into its face, and it gurgled before bringing its head out as it vomited out acidic sludge and a hail of insects in retaliation.

Avalon launched herself upwards... then stared in horror as golden, floating swords appeared all around her before stabbing savagely through her wings. The pain made her cry out and half-furl them, beginning to fall straight towards the Necrotroph and the swarm of eager bugs waiting below... but a moment later, strong forelegs caught her as a rainbow blur shot by, then Rainbow Dash arched her back with a curse and swung her body upwards, kicking hard off the wall to launch herself back in the other direction and towards safety. "Got you, kid!"

Swarms of bugs followed after the Pegasi, but out of nowhere an enormous roll of flypaper swung down, catching most of them before slamming to the ground and rapidly unrolling itself, sticky side down, to coat and catch many of the beetles and other nastier bugs. Then Discord snapped both his hands down, sending anvils and oversized weights crashing down over the paper and throughout the area, crushing insects, shattering illusions, and hammering into the Necrotrophs with enough force to stun them as he shouted: "This is so not in my contract!"

Pinkamena slashed her axe viciously outwards, smashing apart another illusion before she looked sharply to the side and whistled loudly. Sleipnir immediately turned his eyes to her, then grinned as she flung her axe at him: he caught it with ease, then spun around with it once before throwing it briskly in an underhoof motion with both hooves, sending it spinning through another illusion, then slicing one of the Necrotrophs into two halves.

The tormented monster gave a keening wail as hindquarters toppled one way, and front half fell in the other direction in a burst of blood and bugs and pus, body smacking wetly to the ground before insects of all shape and size hurriedly began to evacuate the remains. Many of them headed toward the ponies, but many others simply fled in all directions, like they were smart enough to know that their home and master had been destroyed.

Little Luna was trying to concentrate on the little magic she could, sending short bursts of blue flame out against the other Necrotroph, but she was doing little more than keeping it at bay: Twilight Sparkle, meanwhile, was shivering and breathing hard, looking terrified even as she gathered her magic, while Shining Armor was drawing the attention of the illusions, wincing every time a sword tore into him but fighting gamely through the pain all the same, ignoring the smaller bugs biting and tearing at him as he tried to concentrate his magic over his own body, adding an extra layer of protection. His hooves slammed down into another illusion and shattered it to pieces before he looked over his shoulder, shouting: "Twili, come on! You can do it!"

Twilight Sparkle shivered, and then her eyes snapped open as she pushed through the pain, pushed past the static baring her mind, and snapped her horn outwards as she shoved all her energy into one focused spell: the fireball rocketed through the air, slamming home into the Necrotroph and exploding with enough force to knock it crashing onto its side, the beast screaming as fire greedily spread over its body and pustules began to explode with loud pops one after the other.

Twilight almost collapsed, gasping for breath, and Shining Armor grinned as he turned forwards and slammed a hoof home into an illusion's face, while Little Luna gave a grin of victory and turned her eyes forwards. Now, there were many more than four illusions attacking them, but Sleipnir and Pinkamena were wading through the sea of copies with ease, and even Tender Trust was pushing back against them, seeming to feel the bite of the swords least of them all.

Antares, meanwhile, shot straight for the real Psukhikos... and then gargled as he was easily caught in a psychic grip before she half-turned and flung him viciously through one of the windows in the back wall, shattering the little glass left in the frame and snapping the thin metal grid. The stallion hit the ground and rolled a few times with a wince, but he barely managed to get a glimpse of the room before a telekinetic hammer smashed into him and flung him across it, sending him crashing through another window and bouncing painfully off a steel railing to flip helplessly to the floor below.

He crashed on hard cement with a curse of pain, his body trembling and the world nothing but blurs and weak sounds. He rasped for breath, trying to force himself back to consciousness before he felt agony burn through his mind as Psukhikos' voice echoed through his skull:_ Your so-called leader has tried my patience for the last time. My soldiers can deal with you._

Antares grasped at his head, gasping and groaning in pain; in the massive freight area, other ponies were doing the same even as the illusions around them vanished. Sleipnir cursed under his breath as he looked back and forth, then forced himself to stagger over to a nearby metal crate, grasping it and half-turning to hurl it with a grunt at Psukhikos as the mare began to turn towards an opening shutter, but the Replicant easily caught it with telekinesis before she smiled coldly and threw it savagely back with a flick of her sword.

The metal box slammed into Sleipnir, knocking him crashing backwards with a curse of pain as Pinkamena snarled, eyes blazing, but Psukhikos only strode calmly through the shutter as gates on either side of the freight room opened, and Dullahan and drones began to swarm in. The attention of all ponies drew to the coming horde, Little Luna trembling in the air and Shining Armor gritting his teeth as Twilight looked lethargically up, but Pinkamena only leaned forwards and roared in challenge, her axe back in hoof, her eyes glowing with fury. "Come and get me, you bastards! I'm right here!"

Avalon and Rainbow Dash added their own shouts of fury, and Discord groaned but readied himself as well, his hands sparking with energy as the group was surrounded by the silvery, metallic creatures. Then he glanced up with surprise as Little Luna flew up beside him, and the two traded looks before both set themselves a little more firmly, as Little Luna leaned forwards and shouted: "I am not afraid! Surrender or we will not hesitate to tear down every single one of you!"

Antares blinked at the faint, distant sounds in the daze following the burst of pain, before his mind snapped back to consciousness and he staggered quickly to his hooves. But just as he began to step forwards, Psukhikos landed smoothly in front of him, her sword at the ready as she smiled coldly, her eyes glowing as she asked quietly: "So you are the child of Brynhild and our strange brother, is that correct?"

Antares only snarled, setting himself, and Psukhikos smiled coldly before she licked her lips slowly as her sword glimmered in the air. "Then he won't mind if I kill your mind, as long as I leave your body alive. Maybe I can even learn something from you, from your blood and your spirit... maybe I can be complete first... then I'll make Thesis bow to me."

"I'm not going to just lay down and die!" Antares shouted, and then he leapt forwards and swung his horn outwards, but Psukhikos easily parried the attack with her sword, laughing at him before her eyes flashed, and Antares collapsed backwards, screaming in agony as his mind felt like it burst into flames.

He clawed wildly at his head, and Psukhikos stepped forwards and kicked him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him before she hammered the pommel of her sword into his face when he began to get up. He was knocked sprawling again, clenching his eyes shut as the pain in his mind faded slowly away. "Please. You're nothing to me. Nothing at all."

Antares gritted his teeth, then he rolled backwards and up to his hooves, and Psukhikos rose her horn calmly, hefting the stallion into the air with telekinesis before he could do anything. He cried out in agony, clenching his eyes shut as the telekinetic bands of force became inexorably tighter, feeling his bones creaking, the cast on his wing cracking, his insides being crushed...

And then she simply slung him down into the ground, and the Clockwork Pony laughed at him again, smiling coldly as he gasped weakly for breath. "You're like a toy to me. You have no mental defenses. You have no possible way to hurt me."

Antares flung himself forwards, and Psukhikos leaned sharply forwards with a wide grin, her eyes flashing as a psychokinetic explosion flung Antares backwards into a steel crate with enough force to crunch in the hard metal box like a tin can. It left him gasping and shivering, his armor broken, his entire body pulsing with pain, his eyes staring with disbelief at Psukhikos as she gazed at him with pleasure... and mounting... not courage, no. Boldness, but not courage: part of her, for some reason, was still very much terrified of him.

He slowly hauled himself out of the wreckage, trying to think of anything at all he could even try... but the only idea that came to mind made him grit his teeth, even as he decided he had no other choice. His horn began to glow, and Psukhikos laughed at him, asking mockingly: "Do you really think your childish magic-"

Antares snapped his horn upwards, and his body pulsed with light and pain as he cast the spell over himself, and Psukhikos stared at him with surprise for a moment before Antares charged straight at her. The Clockwork Pony snorted in disgust as she leaned forwards, eyes glowing-

Her head snapped violently to the side as if she had just been punched as her own telekinetic powers hammered into her, the Clockwork Pony gargling dumbly before yelping when Antares slammed into her like a train, knocking her onto her back before he tackled her and began to simply smash blow after blow down into her face. Psukhikos screamed in pain and denial as her sword clanged to the ground beside her, trying to hide behind her forelegs before her eyes glowed and she glared up at Antares, and the stallion felt his entire body go rigid before he screamed and arched his back as blood burst from his eyes and ears.

The pain was incredible, as visions flashed in front of his eyes and his emotions went haywire, wanting to laugh, to cry, to scream all at once. He lost control of his body, tumbling backwards off her before Psukhikos scrambled up to her hooves, leaning forwards and almost shoving face-to-face with him as their eyes locked and she tore into his mind, devouring down his emotional energies and spiritual essence.

Antares gargled, mind rapidly losing cohesion, simply falling into insanity... before a hoof smashed into his face, and he rolled onto his side with a gasp and a whimper. He breathed heavily in and out as he saw Psukhikos standing only a short distance away, the mare trembling in fury before she whispered: "I understand now what you want. You must want to suffer, Antares Mīrus... so I am going to grant you that, and I am going to allow you to suffer. And then I'm going to devour your mind, and make you into a living trophy, so I can show everyone what happens to those who defy me."

Antares slowly climbed up to his hooves, seeing little more than blurs, not registering what was going on until Psukhikos stepped forwards and stabbed her sword viciously into the stallion's face once, twice, thrice. The agony woke him up, Antares staggering backwards before he snarled and blocked the next stab with his horn, gasping in pain from the aching wounds torn into his features: deep enough to hurt, apparently not deep enough to be lethal.

She was faster than he expected, fencing viciously with the sword as he hammered his horn back against her, gritting his teeth before he finally parried one of her blows hard enough to knock the sword flying away, the Replicant staggering backwards with shock before Antares leapt forwards and slammed his horn down through her features-

The illusion shattered like glass, and Antares' eyes widened as Psukhikos laughed loudly from behind him. He staggered around in a circle, and then could only tremble, staring back and forth at the five copies of Psukhikos waiting for him, all of them smiling coldly before speaking in one calm, singular voice: "We want you to have hope, until the very last moment. Even knowing we control your senses, fighting like this... perhaps you will find me among the illusions and the shadows. Only my sword has the power to wound you... only my sword has the power to kill you."

The five illusions all stepped forwards, stabbing fiercely towards him with their swords, and Antares covered his face with one foreleg and screamed in agony as he felt the five weapons rip through his body. Pain filled his being, before the blades all tore back, and he gasped as he grabbed at his chest: the one point where the pain didn't immediately begin to fade, which didn't become a throb of confused nerves but instead a wet, aching pulse as he bled slowly through his cracked armor.

He trembled, then flung himself desperately forwards, and Psukhikos laughed as he tried to fight all five at once: swords whickered down, and Antares dodged some before smashing others out of the way with his horn, trying his hardest to ignore mocking blasts of telekinesis that hammered into his body now and then as his protective aura faded. But there was no time to restore it, no time to do anything but fight as hard as he could against the Clockwork Pony he knew was toying with him, he knew was drawing this out purely to watch him struggle, to torture him, so she could take even more pleasure out of his pain and feast on his fear...

His horn slammed through an illusion, shattering it, before he blasted another with telekinesis... but when he turned, he saw five copies again instead of only three remaining. Swords tore into his side, and pain ripped through his body as he staggered before another sword lashed across his face, knocking him backwards in a spray of blood before he leapt towards the Clockwork Pony that had struck him, knowing she had to be the real one...

He was blasted head-over-heels by telekinesis, and by the time he managed to catch himself and drop back into a ready position, the illusions and the real Psukhikos had already rearranged themselves, and their five swords were spinning in a violent circle around him. He looked back and forth, then howled as one after the other, the swords shot through his body, and pain left him pinned in place before his eyes widened in horror as a voice whispered from right beside him: "Your folly was in thinking I'd be stupid enough to let myself be seen by you at all."

The real Psukhikos slowly glimmered into reality right beside him as her illusions faded, but the agony in Antares' body didn't, the Clockwork Pony smiling coldly before her sword rose, and Antares stared upwards, breathing hard, eyes filled with terror and pain and horror, before it lashed down.

Antares screamed in agony, but it wasn't loud enough to drown out the fleshy thud of one of his wings hitting the ground, before Psukhikos calmly spun her sword and then slashed down again, and the second was chopped off in a burst of blood. It hit the earth with a loud squelch, flopping weakly once as Antares gasped and shivered, his eyes bulging with pain before Psukhikos asked softly in his ear, as he remained paralyzed in agony: "Now who here is superior, little worm?"

The Clockwork Pony strode up in front of the stallion, as the stumps of his wings bled slowly and sluggishly, and then she turned calmly to face him as she rose her sword in front of her and smiled coldly. Antares trembled violently as he stared at her, tears spilling down his cheeks from the pain as their gazes met, and she said softly: "Now the little pieces. Your ears, your tail, and what you stallions are so proud of. I'll leave your tongue, though, so you can lick my hooves and beg for mercy after I'm done with you."

Slowly, Psukhikos began to raise her sword, and Antares clenched his eyes shut: it felt like metal rods were buried through his body, the pain was so goddamn intense, and he felt so helpless and beaten and hurt...

"Look at me!" Psukhikos snarled, and he felt her sword slam into his face, slapping him with the flat, but he refused to open his eyes even as she battered him again, then shoved the blade of her sword up against the base of his horn, hissing: "If you don't open your eyes right now, splinter-horn, then I'm going to scoop this up out of your skull and-"

Antares pushed all that pain and anger and desperation he felt into one desperate attempt to break free, and his horn glowed bright white before he flung himself forwards and slashed viciously outwards: his horn shattered through Psukhikos' sword, knocking it from her psychic grip as she staggered backwards before screaming and leaning sideways as his horn ripped a savage slash through her throat and down into her breast. Antares fell forwards on his face with a gasp, but the worst of the psychic pain vanished from his body as the Clockwork Pony stumbled backwards, howling in pain and disbelief as she shook herself wildly from side to side.

He looked up, saw her staggering, saw the way her pain and fear were both already beginning to turn to rage that he knew she would turn on him, and the stallion looked wildly to the side before his eyes locked on the end of her shattered sword. He seized it with telekinesis, and before Psukhikos could react, he flung it at her with all his remaining strength.

The sword blade hammered home into her breast, driving the Clockwork Pony backwards as she gargled, then grabbed uselessly at the protruding blade with a whimper, shivering violently as her eyes bulged. She rasped for breath, looking at Antares as her mouth worked slowly before she dragged herself backwards when the stallion forced his eyes open, then shoved his front hooves under him, beginning to slowly push himself up as he fought to breathe, whispering: "I'm going... to stop you..."

"N-No... no, no, no..." Psukhikos staggered backwards, whimpering, shaking her head in terror as her mouth worked wildly, her eyes wide with horror as Antares forced himself to stand. Blood rolled down his armor as his eyes clenched shut, then he looked up with a snarl, and the Replicant screamed and staggered hurriedly away, turning and fleeing in fear towards an open archway and stumbling down the hallway beyond with terror and agony overwhelming all her senses.

Antares' eyes rolled up in his head a moment later, and he flopped back to the ground with a broken moan, trembling once. And beside him, the remains of his wings twitched weakly before turning to nothing but dark smoke and ash, floating silently away and leaving stains of dark blood behind as the unnatural wings faded forever from reality.

* * *

When Antares came to, he was laying in a bed he didn't recognize, and his back hurt. But in a different way than it had before, he thought, as he blearily looked back and forth... but there wasn't a whole lot to see. Just white cloth curtains, and sky blue sheets; all that combined made him pretty sure he was laying in a clinic or hospital somewhere.

He shifted a little, and brushed the covers down to look silently at his body: bandages, and he could feel the distinct scratch of sutures. His mouth was dry, and when he glanced lethargically to the side, he could see an IV line being fed into one of his forelegs. That probably wasn't a good sign either, as he flexed his body slowly... and gasped quietly at the pain, before trembling and looking over his shoulder to see the absence of what he hadn't felt.

His wings were gone. And as he flexed his body again despite knowing it was probably irritating his stitches, he could feel that even the stumps had been... removed. He breathed slowly in and out, and he didn't know what to feel: he always thought of himself as a unicorn first, yes, but his wings... had been a part of him he'd long gotten used to. Pain or not, he loved to fly... and now...

Antares Mīrus closed his eyes and reached up to silently brush his hair back, the faintest of tremors running through his body. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to break down and not even know what happened next. But he knew he couldn't, as he instead slumped back against the bed and stared silently up at the ceiling, whispering: "You made it out alive. Be thankful for that."

But there was no rush this time, like there usually was. Just pain, and... absence. He breathed quietly in and out through his mouth, trying to reassure himself, but soon enough bitterness took over, taking thoughts like: 'now you'll no longer be mistaken for a winged unicorn' and making them 'now you're no longer special.'

He shivered a little, then rubbed at his face again before glancing up as he heard hoofsteps approaching, before the curtains were drawn back. The nurse looked surprised to see him awake, and she quickly turned, calling: "Doctor! The patient is awake!"

A moment later, Antares had at least three ponies checking him over, and he listened hollowly as they explained to him what had happened to him. His bones had been broken, he'd suffered extensive organ and nerve damage... he'd gone though the amputation of both wings. Yesterday, they had gotten permission from his family to remove the stumps, on the basis there was no magic that could restore a pony's wings and leaving the stumps there would just cause much, much more pain. So they had surgically removed them: dangerous, but the operation had been a complete success. He was lucky, all things considered.

He was lucky.

He'd heard that before.

Antares breathed slowly in and out, and when he cared enough to pay attention to the world next, he looked up to find himself seated in a wheelchair, out on a balcony overlooking Canterlot. The view was spectacular, but... he couldn't really see any beauty in anything right about now.

He glanced to the side, and saw he wasn't alone. Pinkamena was seated nearby, calmly whittling away at a block of wood with a knife. She glanced towards him and simply nodded, and he silently nodded back to her, watching as the demon finished carving part of a pony's head. Then she put the wood and the knife aside on a small table, before slipping out of her chair and walking over to him, and she silently hugged him and pulled his head against her chest.

Antares clung to her, this pony who was like his big sister, and he trembled before beginning to cry quietly. His tears spilled down his cheeks and over her tattooed breast, and she simply looked silently down at him and held him close, rubbing a hoof soothingly along his back as she kept him safe and close against her body, demon comforting and protecting wingless unicorn.

After almost ten minutes, Antares finally settled, shivering as he dropped back in the wheelchair, and Pinkamena sat back as she reached up and gently touched under his chin, guiding his eyes up to meet hers. "Listen to me, kid. You can be upset, and angry, and all those other things, but don't give up. You've got too much of your parents in you to end up breaking like I did a long time ago. And you remember we're family. I'm here for you, and your parents are going to be there for you, every step down the trail. But you lost your wings; you didn't lose your soul."

"Yeah, I know... I know. It just..." Antares swallowed thickly, looking at her and trembling. "Now I'm going to have to go back home... almost as big a failure as when I lost Rustproof, or Prestige. I knew we should have turned back, and if we'd just turned back I wouldn't've put everyone in danger and cost myself my own wings... what was I thinking? What the hell was I doing?"

"You were doing what you had to do." Pinkamena stopped, then she stood up and added quietly: "You didn't fail, kid. Look at you, you're the one who suffered. And you're the one who took on that Clockwork Pony all by your goddamn self and drove her off. Now listen, I got something for you, and I'm kind of tired of playing nice so I'm gonna give it to you, say one last thing, then leave you alone."

Pinkamena turned around, and Antares frowned a little, watching as the demon strode over to the saddlebag laying at the foot of the chair she had been in. She dug something out of this, then turned around and tossed it towards him, and Antares reared back in surprise as a piece of gleaming silver sword landed in his lap. It had shattered in the shape of lightning bolt, but it had been dulled slightly, and Antares picked this up with a frown before Pinkamena said quietly: "That's a piece of that sword you must have shattered your way through to get to Psukhikos. Now listen, kid: you're better than me. You don't need revenge and violence like I do. So I want you to hold onto that piece of sword, that little piece of your enemy, and remember what we're trying to do here. We break weapons and we protect others. Ponies like you should leave getting revenge to ponies like me."

The demon turned, heading calmly back to her satchel as Antares looked down at the piece of sword resting on his hoof, staring at it before he looked silently over at Pinkamena as she put her things back into the bag, and then he asked quietly: "What makes you think I want to be better than you, though? Why shouldn't I enjoy revenge when we have to stop these monsters from Clockwork World anyway?"

"Because that stuff is better left to me, Scrivener, and Nightmare Moon. Well, both your moms, I guess, Twilight's starting to get there too, isn't she?" Pinkamena remarked almost casually, and Antares gritted his teeth.

"Don't say that about her, Pinkamena! Not right now, I'm not in the mood and... she's not." Antares said forcefully, leaning angrily forwards, before he frowned when Pinkamena chuckled quietly and looked over at him with quiet entertainment as she slipped on her satchel. "What?"

"See, kid? You don't like revenge, or all that darkness. You wouldn't be so pissed off about the thought of Twilight giving in too if you did." Pinkamena replied calmly, striding over to the stallion and reaching up to ruffle his mane lightly, and he shifted a bit before the demon said softly: "That feeling, that anger... that hate... it doesn't set in until a while after you're hurt. But I'd rather prevent you thinking like I think at all, Antares, it's not a fun place to be. And you're a good kid. You're gonna get through this, because if you can't do it on your own, I'm going to drag you through this, got it?"

Antares hesitated, then he simply nodded a little and gave a faint smile up to her, and Pinkamena briefly smiled in return before turning and heading for the door, adding over her shoulder: "Slap and the rest of your family are coming to see you, kid. You don't gotta smile or anything, just try and listen, got that?"

The stallion only nodded a little, and he opened his mouth to thank her... but the demon was already gone, and so instead he only sighed quietly before looking up into the evening sky. He wasn't even entirely sure of how long he'd been gone, as he played silently with the piece of sword between his hooves, looking quietly down as he breathed slowly in and out.

It was only ten or so minutes before he heard the sound of hooves behind him, and he smiled faintly over his shoulder as Sleipnir reached up and squeezed his shoulder firmly with a compassionate look to his nephew. Then Aphrodisia ducked under her father's forelimb to hug him tightly with a tremble, as Avalon hovered in with a weak smile and concern in her eyes, and Meadowlark stepped up to his other side, gazing at him silently, with love and worry and... so much else.

He breathed quietly, and for that moment, everything was okay, as he looked back and forth before simply nodding and giving his own faint smile in response, closing his eyes and bowing his head forwards as he promised quietly: "Everything's going to be okay."

In spite of everything, and how much part of him hurt, he still felt like he'd spoken the truth. And even if he no longer had wings to take him into the freedom of the sky... he still had his friends and family to keep him safe and warm, and to carry him when he could no longer walk. He squeezed the piece of sword silently, and repeated his promise to himself, in his mind: that no matter what, everything was going to be okay... because he wasn't alone.


	47. The Leviathan's Bones

Chapter Forty Three: The Leviathan's Bones

~BlackRoseRaven

Antares Mīrus strode out of the Canterlot Hospital after another two days of rest and observation: Meadowlark spent almost all that time sitting at his bedside, and he had regular visits from his other friends and family, including Morning Glory. The Destroyer had seemed... incredibly disheartened to him, disappointed not in him but in herself, and it had hurt Antares a lot to see her that way... even if at the same time, he thought it proved she really did care about them.

The stallion rolled his shoulders slowly as he walked, breathing quietly before he reached up and touched his necklace as he paused to look around after so long stuck in a hospital bed: he'd made a small modification to the onyx star, and with Sleipnir and Pinkamena's help, added the lightning-bolt-shaped shard of silver sword to the necklace. The materials old and new seemed to resonate together, and helped all the more guide his way and give him a sense of... of purpose. Of having something that could help show him the way through the darkness when he needed a little bit of guiding light.

After a moment of gathering his thoughts, he looked over with a small smile at Sleipnir, who was waiting for him in the middle of the wide stone walk leading into the front of the hospital. The enormous earth pony was cheerfully chatting away to some of the patients, making them smile no matter what they were suffering from, and Antares shook his head slowly as he felt almost a tinge of envy. Now if any talent was truly special, that was: you just couldn't be sad for long around Sleipnir.

Antares checked the bandaging over his body one last time, absently rubbing at the thick material: he still had one large suture over his already-scarred chest, and he'd need to leave the packing over his back on for another day or so. There were now large, crescent-shaped scars there, and he didn't want to guess how many stitches were responsible for holding his body together. It did give him a whole new appreciation for what Twilight went through, though, and he shook his head as he strode towards his uncle, calling: "You're not scaring any of these ponies, right?"

"Oh shush now, Antares, be not so much like wicked Celestia! Always judging me and accusing me of prattling on, bah." Sleipnir replied cheerfully, waving a hoof easily through the air before he smiled and winked down at a mare beside her who was without a mane or much hair over her body. "Now look at the smile upon this pretty filly's face! Is this the expression of a pony who has not been enjoying my stories? And I shall have thee know that if thou hast enjoyed my company now, thou may find letting me whisk thee off thy hooves for a night may be an even greater pleasure."

The mare only blushed and smiled radiantly up at him, shifting a little before replying finally: "Well thank you, sir, but I am married..."

"And look at what we already have in common, so am I!" declared Sleipnir jovially, winking at her, and the mare laughed as Antares rolled his eyes but smiled in spite of himself. And it felt good to smile: he hadn't been doing a lot of that over the last two days, but now... now it was coming on a little more readily, and didn't feel nearly as forced as it had used to. "But I fear that I must beg the leave of thee. I must return to the Castle with my nephew, for there is work yet for us to attend to before we may return to that from whence we sprung forth. May Midgard nourish thee always and Asgard's blessings hail down upon thee, well-met friends!"

The ponies all called their own goodbyes as Sleipnir turned and strode calmly away, and Antares followed with a quiet laugh, shaking his head slowly as he paced easily after the enormous earth pony. Then the young stallion looked up curiously as Sleipnir sighed a little, and the glossy-black unicorn asked quietly: "What is it?"

"I am sure thou already knows, Antares. I am worried for thee." Sleipnir replied gently, and Antares Mīrus laughed a little again and smiled despite himself up at the enormous earth pony, who gazed tenderly back down at him. "Thou hast lost thy wings, and my phoenix and I both fear for how thou must feel. I know that many fears prey on thee, after all... that thou art afraid not just of losing the skies, but thy agility on hoof."

"I did... I did use them for a lot. I realize that now. And my balance has kind of gone funny and..." Antares shook his head a little, before the unicorn smiled faintly as he looked up. "But it's okay. They were extra anyway, right? Nothing I was born with. What we come into this world with is all that we own, and all that we leave with, right?"

"Aye, very good, Antares, thou art a thousand times wiser than I ever was." Sleipnir smiled back at the young stallion, nodding firmly once before he added quietly: "But I am not so dense to miss thy clever sidestep either, young nephew. Thou may be practicing thy Celestianess but thou art not yet any Celestia, which I am most glad for, I must admit."

Antares laughed a little again, and Sleipnir paused thoughtfully before he simply shrugged and smiled a little, looking a bit looser. "But... perhaps I am also picking at an itch that is already healing, and I should halt before I foolishly open a wound that is trying to close. I shan't pester thee, nephew. Just know that I am here for thee, and so is thy aunt and big sister. Although I must also admit that even in the old days, having thy aunt also as thy big sister would have been rather frowned upon... but then again, as 'tis my beautiful phoenix, I can all the same understand the impulse."

The glossy-black unicorn smiled despite himself, and then he tilted his head curiously as Sleipnir turned down a side road. He followed, only questioning with his eyes, but Sleipnir simply winked over his shoulder at him and said easily: "Midgard told me to walk this way, Antares, that is all. Mother Nature knows best in all things."

"We're not walking on nature, though, Sleipnir, we're kind of walking on concrete here." Antares replied mildly, glancing awkwardly down at the street, and Sleipnir only shrugged amiably as they headed down the narrower road and between rows of houses all squashed uncomfortably together. "Okay, but... uh..."

"Oh fear not, Antares, all are anxious to see thee back at Canterlot, but thou must not worry so much about forfeiting thine own adventures for the pleasure of others." Sleipnir replied easily, and he looked back and forth before turning and stepping onto a grassy, narrow path running between two fences. Antares winced at this, awkwardly following: the path was so narrow and Sleipnir was so broad that he was grinding against either wall of the fencing as he passed, although he barely seemed to notice even when he knocked boards out of place or cracked the wood, continuing jovially: "Sometimes, Antares, when Nature calls to thee, then thou must answer her. Oh, aye, sometimes she is only playing a silly game, and sometimes the call leads to nothing at all, but oft, Antares, she only calls when a moment of destiny is at hoof."

Antares winced a bit as he strode along after the enormous stallion, before sighing in relief as they emerged into a grassy field, and Sleipnir nodded thoughtfully to himself as he halted a few feet away, gazing over this. Antares halted as well, then frowned a little: it was just an empty field, with... "What's that? Is that a shed?"

"Nay, 'tis not." Sleipnir gave Antares an amused look, then he reached up and slapped him on the back... and winced when Antares gave a long, low moan of pain as he curled his hooves into the ground and slowly bowed his legs, the enormous earth pony hurriedly bringing his hoof up by his muzzle. "Oh, nephew! I apologize, damnation, but my need to express my ardor for thee... it manifested in a most terrible way!"

Antares only mumbled a little, shivering weakly before he shook his head slowly and managed after a moment. "It's... it's okay... I'm just going to die for a minute and then I'll get right back up..."

Sleipnir looked lamely down at his nephew as Antares wheezed in and out for breath... and then looked up in dumb surprise as a familiar voice said sourly: "Wonderful. Out of the hospital, and you look like you already have to be dragged back there. What are you even doing here?"

"What are you even doing here?" Antares repeated lamely in return, looking up at the glinting, metallic shape of Morning Glory, which he'd apparently mistook for a shed. And after a moment, he frowned and asked finally: "And how the hell do you move so quietly when you're made of metal?"

"I'm not a clumsy little colt trying to wear his father's armor without even bothering to do up the straps, that's how." Morning Glory retorted, and Antares glowered at her as Sleipnir only shrugged amiably, and the Destroyer rolled her eyes moodily before she hesitated, then asked in a hesitant, awkward voice: "Are you alright, Antares Mīrus? I understand that the loss of your wings would be... painful. When I first fell to Helheim..."

She stopped, and Antares looked up curiously before the mare shook her head moodily. "It's of no consequence, and no comparison. You have not suffered nearly as much as I have, do not fear, little mortal unicorn."

Antares sighed tiredly, and Sleipnir said kindly, winking over at the enormous mare: "Aye, perhaps he has not, but think of how he and countless others must suffer every day in jealousy of thy untamed spirit and strength beyond measure, shieldmaiden."

"You know, most demons would find it offensive to be called by the title they earned as a mortal, instead of their proper name." Morning Glory remarked, but she was trying to hide a smile as Sleipnir only gave her a grin, and she finally sighed and shook her head with a look of entertainment. "But I suppose I am not most demons."

She paused, then turned her eyes to the unicorn as he finally straightened, adding thoughtfully: "And you are not most ponies, either... you have a mastery over purification, and use an... interesting interpretation of dark magic. I think, Antares... I would like to teach you some demonic magic. When my brother attempted to learn this kind of art as a mortal, he failed miserably at it, but... you are different, like I already said. I doubt you can ever learn our more powerful spells but... perhaps I can teach you other powers."

"'Tis a funny thought, but I shall tell thee now thou speaks with great intuition." Sleipnir said meditatively, rubbing thoughtfully at the underside of his muzzle. "Celestia, even with her clear tilt towards the schooling of light and the so-proclaimed holy forces, is capable of performing some dark, demonic arts. Not much, no... but Luna, she was always much more adept at such. Celestia always did her best to stop Luna from pursuing those arts, out of fear it would corrupt her... 'tis ironic how things work out, is it not? Now such so-called 'evil' is perhaps our greatest ally."

"Good and evil are determined by conquerors, like history." The Destroyer smiled calmly, then she looked down at Antares as he looked awkwardly up, not at all knowing what to say. "You are still my apprentice, Antares. The only reason I am not pushing you to train here and now is because I do recognize the necessity to grant you a little special privilege, as I owe your mother my loyalty."

The glossy black unicorn made a face at this before he could stop himself, and Morning Glory leaned forwards with a slight grin as she caught this. "What, you don't like that, young 'prince?' Knowing that I'm stuck under your mother's hoof, or knowing that you're getting the dull edge of the sword instead of the sharp side?"

Antares grimaced, trying to bite back any reply before the enormous mare straightened and smiled calmly: he didn't say anything, but his body language still told her more than enough. "Very well, Antares Mīrus. Since you seem so insistent on being treated the same as I would treat any other apprentice... I shall honor you with the same."

She began to lean forwards, then glowered when Sleipnir stepped forwards and suggested carefully: "Perhaps though, we should wait until we return back to our own layer. Not simply because there is much healing for Antares to do, but because... we still have business to complete upon this layer. And all of us must be in top form for this, must we not?"

Morning Glory nodded grudgingly after a moment, then she sighed quietly and lowered her head moodily. "Of course. I suppose my instincts merely took over for a moment... and if you must know, Antares, I envy you. You are strong, strong enough to let not even this hinder you... and you face the world with a bravery that I would not. And I regret my decision to stay behind: things would have been... different."

"Aye, but perhaps in a bad way, Morning Glory. The Dullahan and Drones were no match for us, especially with my phoenix in such a rage, but I do not know how well we would have fared if the Clockwork Pony had turned thee against us, or even us upon one-another. We were fortunate, in a sense... and I am sorry to say that, Antares, for what was fortunate for us, became such grave misfortune for thee." Sleipnir said gently, looking down at the stallion softly, and Antares only smiled faintly and shrugged a little.

"I'd prefer this over anything happening to you. Any of you." Antares replied finally, and the enormous earth pony smiled at him kindly as Morning Glory shifted with a grunt, before he shook his head and asked finally: "So... should we go to the castle, then?"

"Nay, nature says we are here for a reason still, that a piece of destiny awaits thee here, Antares. And I do believe it has to do with thee, Morning Glory, but nature cannot tell me thy motives... only that thou art in some way... important." Sleipnir paused thoughtfully, then smiled slightly over at the behemoth demon. "Nay, I phrased that badly. Thou art important for a specific reason... not just because of thy strength, boldness, and bravery. And beauty, of course."

"You're going to get in trouble with Pinkamena again." Morning Glory remarked, and Sleipnir only chuckled at this, before the enormous mare turned her eyes to Antares. Antares looked back up at her, their eyes locking for a few moments before the Destroyer nodded calmly once and said quietly: "Antares, it's within your rights to disband me or punish me, do you understand this? I recognize you as a leader. You may be young and inexperienced, but you're a leader all the same. I am not a leader: like your mother, I am a champion, a warrior, but I prefer to be deep in the battle instead of ruling from the sidelines or behind. I can take authority and control, but I must always... be in the battle."

Antares laughed a little, shaking his head a bit as he murmured: "And I hate being a leader, Morning Glory, I do. Besides, I mean... haven't I continually been in the middle of the fight myself? I'm... I'm more like Mom and Dad than a lot of ponies think. I don't want to be in the background, just giving orders... I want to be... doing something on the battlefield. I don't want to be a hero, but I still want to be there..."

"But you give orders and organize us more readily, among other things." Morning Glory replied pointedly, and Antares shifted and nodded, knowing what she meant, and with his acuity, seeing how she could see him as both apprentice and almost... well, she did see him like a prince, uncomfortable as that made him.

He was quiet for a moment, then realized what she was really looking for, actually asking, and he frowned a little at her before shaking his head quickly and murmuring: "Hey, don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to lay a hoof on you, Morning Glory. You did the right thing by staying behind, and if you hadn't, I would have had you right in front of us the whole time. Psukhikos probably would have recognized the level of threat you were but also remembered what she did to you last time and... maybe none of us would be here right now.

"And my Mom isn't going to punish you or throw you away, either. You need to stop thinking like a Destroyer, because... you're not... just a Destroyer, you get that, right? You're Burning Desire's big sister, and a friend, and... well... my mentor." Antares said finally, looking up at her with a small smile, and Morning Glory looked down at him with surprise before he reached up and touched her necklace gently. "You're a person. Not a weapon or a tool."

The stallion smiled a little after a moment, looking up at her awkwardly as Morning Glory looked silently down at him, shifting uneasily as her golden fire mane swayed slowly backwards... then she grumbled and dropped her head forwards, and it washed down in a curtain that hid her features as she muttered: "I... I do not require your sympathy, Antares Mīrus, do not insult me. But very well... I am not stupid enough to turn down your... generosity... either."

"So what... what was it like in Helheim? I know it's kind of a rude question to ask, and that a lot of demons just won't talk about it, but..." Antares shrugged after a moment as he looked up at her, and Morning Glory laughed quietly as she looked away with what seemed like bitter entertainment, making him wince a bit. "Sorry, I... uh..."

"No, it's not that. It's that you seem to be under impression that the worst part of Helheim is Helheim itself... and oh yes, the tortures are terrible, Antares. You can survive things being done to you in Hell that would kill you even in Heaven." Morning Glory replied quietly, shaking her head slowly before she smiled faintly as she returned her eyes to him. "The worst part was not the physical torture. After a while, pain becomes a friend. The worst part is feeling like you belong in this pit of tortured souls and spirits, that you belong... that you are becoming nothing more than what you always were at your core. That all of us are just toys, and gears, and playthings, all part of someone else's games and endless machinery."

Antares shivered a little at this thought, looking up awkwardly as Morning Glory looked almost solemnly back down at him, and then the mare shook her head slowly before she said softly: "But you don't have to worry, Antares Mīrus. I may have fallen to Helheim because of a demon's tampering and my little brother's idiocy, but it's not as if I wasn't on my way there already. From what I can see, though, for all you have in common with demons... you have little in common with Helheim."

The unicorn smiled a little after a moment at this, and then Morning Glory simply shook her head and asked moodily: "So are we done sharing our feelings? Shall we leave then, before the little ponies waiting for us begin to get scared? I do not want to put up with whimpering about how they were worried about us, three of the only ponies on this entire world who can take care of themselves."

The glossy-black stallion looked up with a wider smile, but then it turned into a grumble when Morning Glory corrected: "Well, two ponies who can take care of themselves and one who simply seems capable of surviving the trouble he constantly gets himself into."

Antares dropped his head, but Sleipnir only smiled at the Destroyer, tilting his head towards her as responded positively: "Fear not, my friends. They may worry for us, but we have given them much reason to worry, have we not? Much of our time here has been spent tending to injury and misfortune, after all, and I fear that we may have given our good new friends the impression that we are not so good at taking care of ourselves as we once claimed."

The younger stallion smiled wryly at this, while Morning Glory only grumbled to herself, then said grumpily: "And if they were forced to so much as face the evils that have invaded their layer without our help, they would be reduced to crying little foals, the cowards."

"Now, shieldmaiden, thou knows as well as I do that a lack of warrior's instinct or knowledge of the dangerous game is neither cowardice or weakness of heart." Sleipnir winked. "And besides, where would we warriors be were it not for the innocent and the unskilled and the gentle to protect?"

The Destroyer sighed tiredly, but nodded after a moment, looking across at Sleipnir almost resentfully as she reached up to play absently with her necklace. "I suppose you may have a point, Sleipnir. Then come, let us not keep these... unskilled ponies waiting any longer. I dislike when they ask me how I am feeling. It is rude."

"How is showing a little concern rude?" Antares asked with a glance to her, and Morning Glory favored him with an ill look before she brushed past.

"It's rude in the same way questioning your superiors is rude." she retorted, flicking her mane of golden flames to the side as it flared up. "Let us not dally."

Sleipnir smiled as he turned to follow, and Antares sighed as he came last, flexing a bit and rolling his shoulders as his back gave a twinge. But he ignored it for the most part as he shook his head slowly, striding after his uncle and lowering his head a little. After two days spent mostly in bed, it felt great to walk around... but the feeling of the breeze whispering over his body made him all the more aware of his lack of wings, and that made everything else in his life feel... secondary.

They made it back to Canterlot Castle with only a little delay: ponies all throughout the city marveled at the sight of Sleipnir and Morning Glory, treating them like saviors. It was strange, because Sleipnir only smiled as he always did, letting them know in his warm, charming way that they were just other ponies here to help, and Morning Glory looked uncomfortable at the treatment, and didn't seem to like the fact she couldn't just trample her way through the ponies that came up to them on occasion to thank them or just marvel at them.

At the castle, they were quickly escorted to a large dining hall, where Antares was welcomed warmly back and asked all kinds of questions and given all kinds of sympathies by all the ponies there. Rainbow Dash and Avalon both still looked particularly-heartbroken for him, but... Antares knew if any of the ponies here would understand a little of what he was feeling, it was them.

Twilight and all her friends were here, and so were the Princesses: Luna, Celestia, and Cadence. Shining Armor was sitting with Silvergrim, and the rest of the table was filled by the ponies from Looking Glass World... and Antares couldn't help but notice the way they were all sitting together, despite everything that was going on. The Princesses were at the head of the table, but then the rest occupied the seats in no particular order: ponies from different worlds sat side-by-side, sharing food and drink like old friends, acting like it was the most natural thing in the world. And seeing this... for some reason, it made him feel better than any sympathy or reassurance he got from the others.

When the early dinner ended, Antares excused himself, and no one stopped him. But Meadowlark was quick to follow after him, although they remained silent as they walked slowly through the halls of the castle, until they reached some mostly-forgotten upper gallery, decorated with dusty suits of armor and old portraits hanging on the walls, ponies neither of them recognized looking down at them with regal silence from many of these frames.

They eventually came to a set of double doors, held tightly shut by a chain and an old iron lock, but Antares only smiled a little before he leaned forwards, horn glowing quietly. The lock glowed and the tumblers inside clicked, before the old padlock popped open and the chains fell looser, the stallion flicking his horn to the side to remove them as Meadowlark asked softly: "Why is it that you get so much more mischievous when you're not feeling your best, Mir?"

"It's not mischief. I just want a quiet place to hide out for a little while, that's all." Antares replied softly, and he smiled a little as he added: "It's... harder to be concerned with the consequences of my actions at times like now. I dunno, maybe that's just my Mom coming out or something, though.. you know how she is."

Meadowlark only smiled a little and shook her head slowly as Antares pushed the door open, and they both gazed in at a long-abandoned study. It was dusty, and all the furnishings were covered in sheets like forgotten ghosts. There was an ornate, dust-filled fireplace with several old logs still sitting in the grate, and Antares smiled as they strode inside before he flicked his horn to the side... then both he and Meadowlark coughed at the explosion of dust kicked up from pulling a sheet off the object in front of them.

When it finally cleared and settled, they were able to see what Antares had unveiled was a large couch. He poked at it a few times, and the cushions were still soft, and it smelled faintly of... not just age, but cinnamon, he thought. He wondered when this place had been sealed off, and why, but then only shrugged a little as he closed the doors behind them with a flick of his horn, then made his way around to sit on the couch.

Meadowlark joined him and pressed up against his side, and they rested in quiet comfort together for a little while before the Pegasus asked softly: "So no one's really talked about it to me, but... you're going back to that fortress, aren't you?"

Antares nodded and smiled faintly over at her, and Meadowlark closed her eyes and sighed a little, closing her eyes and murmuring: "You're an idiot, Antares Mīrus. You're a proud, brave, wonderful idiot. I... I don't understand how you can even think of going back in there, though..."

"I have to. Not just because that's what we came here to do, find out what's going on in there, but..." Antares looked down silently, reaching up and rubbing his shoulder slowly, before he quietly touched the onyx star hanging around his neck. "Because I need to face down Psukhikos. I need to prove to myself that even against someone so strong, who's done such awful things to me... I... I can still face her down. And I can do it the right way... not like how I screwed up with Cancer, and almost cost us everything."

"But you beat Cancer, too. You did face him down, finished things off... right. You even let go of... everything he did." Meadowlark said quietly, and Antares laughed a little as he leaned against her, smiling faintly over at the mare.

"I don't know if I said that just to piss him off or because I honestly meant it, Meadow. I still think about everything he did, and I'm still scared of him." Antares confessed after some thought, lowering his head before he shook it slowly. "I don't think I hate him anymore, because that's pointless and it's what he'd want. I'm not going to forget him, though... much as I'm trying to let go. But I'm gonna use everything I learned then to... remind myself, what I have to do now."

He halted, then looked over at Meadowlark, hesitated for a moment, then said simply: "I love you."

Meadowlark looked back at him, smiling faintly as she trembled a little before hugging him tightly, and he returned the embrace, closing his eyes and pulling her close against his body. She buried her face into his neck, breathing slowly in and out as they held tightly onto one-another, and then the Pegasus whispered: "I love you too. I always have. I always will."

Antares smiled faintly, kissing her forehead quietly, and after a moment Meadowlark drew back and looked up into his eyes silently. Their gazes locked, and he quietly brushed back her mane before their lips met in a soft kiss, and then Antares leaned forwards and Meadowlark welcomed him, falling back with a soft gasp as he pressed down against her, their lips parting but bodies pushing closer, closer...

It was short, but sweet, and Antares breathed quietly as he held Meadowlark against his chest as she smiled quietly, listening to the thud of his heart, her wings shivering a little as she stroked silently along his breast. She kissed the side of his neck gently, and her gazed at her with a quiet smile, closing his eyes after a moment as he let out a long sigh of relief. The faint aches of his body mixed with the pleasure, and made the experience... strangely better, more real to him, as he cradled her against his form and felt... good. Relaxed. Maybe even happy.

They were quiet as they snuggled together in comfort, but there was no need for words. They were close, and happy, and everything felt right at that moment. They trusted and had shared in one-another, they could feel one another's warmth and love and affection, and even if the timing had been weird... Antares felt that it had been right, too. And he renewed his promise, both to himself, and to the crimson mare... "I'm going to be here with you, every step of the way, Meadow. No matter what happens... I'm here."

And Meadowlark smiled radiantly up at him, trusting in him as she nodded once and murmured softly: "I know you will, Antares... I know it. And I'll be there for you, too. We're in this until the end together, side-by-side... always."

* * *

Early the next morning – after a long night Meadowlark and Antares both spent being heckled and teased by Aphrodisia, Sleipnir, and Avalon – Antares suited up in his armor, before pausing and silently reaching back to touch the holes where his wings would... _had_... normally fit through. He looked at these for a few long moments, rubbing his hoof along the edges and seeing the white bandaging beneath, before glancing up in surprising as Morning Glory said quietly from the doorway: "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can lead the team."

"No, no. I have to do this. I have to." Antares said after a moment, and Meadowlark glanced up softly as well from where she was just finishing locking her Hornet Needle into place over her foreleg, the Pegasus giving her own small smile. "Besides, I... I got a feeling again."

"Wonderful. You are not a fortune teller, or a seer, Antares, so I honestly wish you'd stop acting like one." Morning Glory said irritably, and the stallion gave her a flat look before the behemoth Destroyer sighed and rolled her eyes, asking after a moment: "But what do you predict now, Antares Mīrus? What new wonders will await us?"

Antares sighed tiredly himself, and then he shook his head quickly before saying finally: "I think Psukhikos will have fled. No matter how strong she is, she's a coward... and since she hasn't reacted with 'fight,' I think she must have chosen 'flight.' After all, there haven't been any disappearances, not even from the military encampment... and the last time the soldiers investigated the fortress, they found the remains of several Thunderbirds that had shut down."

"These Replicants irk me. They hide behind puppets... and for everything I've been told Thesis has claimed to be, all I see are petty tyrants and monsters. I doubt that Thesis is anything but a coward himself..." Morning Glory shifted moodily, then added quietly: "But all the same I look forwards to meeting these foes in combat. No matter what else, they have vast powers I wish to pit myself against. I feel that I'm going to enjoy the challenges the future has yet to present to me."

The stallion smiled a little at this, shaking his head slowly before he murmured: "Well, I hope you do then, Morning Glory, because if this keeps up we're really going to need your help. I just..." He halted, glancing away before shaking his head slowly as he felt a faint hint of worry run through his mind, before looking at her and saying quietly: "Just try to remember you have more purpose than simply killing things, okay?"

"You talk like I have a problem with my purpose being 'simply killing things,' Antares." Morning Glory replied calmly, and the stallion sighed as Meadowlark glanced up with amusement, before the Destroyer rolled her head on her shoulders as liquid metal bled out over her face, then became a solid, gleaming mask. "Now hurry up. I'm eager to get under way."

"Alright, alright." Antares grumbled, nodding and turning to pick up the equipment bag before cracking his back with a grimace, but his body had healed fast: his stitching was still in over the large, crescent-shaped scars, but only for safety's sake more than anything else. It itched, but he wasn't afraid it was going to tear: for some reason, he really did feel almost completely sure that when they went to investigate the ruins again, they wouldn't find Psukhikos there. In fact, he thought they might not see any enemies at all.

But they were going in prepared: Shining Armor and Little Luna were both coming with them, and this time Twilight Sparkle had agreed to stay behind, as long as she got to help them prepare beforehoof. And she had outdone herself, Antares was surprised to find: the violet mare had delved through the ancient archives, digging up every legend and old incantation she could with the help of Princess Celestia, and put together three helms with bands of runes around their crowns, designed to block out mental attacks and psychic signals.

Shining Armor and Little Luna would both be wearing one, and she gifted Antares with one of the strange, purple-steel full helms as well when they met in the large front hall of Canterlot Castle. The stallion had shrugged and switched out his coronet for it, and frowned in surprise at the faint static that entered his head before Morning Glory leaned down and studied it meticulously, murmuring: "How interesting."

"It's... it's a combination of what we always considered myth and research done by Starswirl the Bearded." Twilight explained with a faint smile, blushing a little, and Antares softened as he studied her: she felt ashamed of herself, blamed herself for what had happened in the ruins... but it wasn't her fault in the slightest. "It took a lot of time, but Princess Celestia helped me..."

"All I did was provide my knowledge of runes and... old magic. Things I am usually hesitant to share with others but in this case... was glad to make an exception for." Celestia said softly, and she smiled a little as she looked over the group in front of her, flanked by Silvergrim and Cadence. "We're all wishing you the very best, my friends. If I can be of any help at all..."

Antares only laughed a little, glancing over his shoulder: Sleipnir and Pinkamena both stood at the ready, Aphrodisia had her head proudly raised, Avalon was hovering in the air and Meadowlark, as always, was close at his side. Morning Glory lingered at the other, still studying his helm with interest, but Antares tried to ignore the Destroyer looming over him as he said softly: "It's really appreciated... from all of you."

He drew his eyes over Twilight, and her friends in the background, as they all smiled supportively at him, but none of them spoke. He didn't think any of them knew what to say, and he felt a moment of self-consciousness, but he swallowed it back as he turned his eyes to Princess Celestia, saying quietly: "We'll be back, don't worry. Thank you for looking after Tender Trust while we do this, I don't want to see her hurt."

The half-Phooka herself smiled awkwardly from beside the Fluttershy of this layer, and the golden Pegasus was the one who spoke up, murmuring: "It's my pleasure... it's an honor, really. Just please... come back without... well..."

"I know. And I'm going to do my best to. I promise." Antares smiled back, bowing his head silently before he turned around and said quietly: "Alright, everyone. Let's move out."

The group nodded to him, and Antares led the procession out of the castle and through the streets of Canterlot, on the route he felt like he had walked too many times now, back towards the ruins of the fallen island. Ponies stared at them as they passed, some waved, some even cheered them on, but Antares was barely even aware of them even when he managed to smile back or nod in the direction of those who greeted them. All he could think about was the fallen fortress, what might await inside, and... Psukhikos, and what she had done to him.

His back ached, but not in a physical sense: it felt like his wings were trying to shiver, except... he didn't have wings anymore. There was a ghostly sensation there, and something like fear made a physical tickling through his system as he breathed slowly in and out, trying to reassure himself that everything was going to be okay. He tried to focus on that feeling, that Psukhikos was gone, that they were just going to investigate, and then allow Princess Celestia and General Silvergrim to take over completely and begin demolishing the floating island, but this wasn't a rational fear any more than it was physical pain.

They walked in silence for most of the journey, and Antares felt like the fortress was mocking him when they reached it, inviting him in, the structure curling towards him in contempt. He barely heard the guard when he explained that there had been no further signs of life, and that stable routes had been clearly marked, the unicorn only nodding his way through the conversation.

He was anxious to go inside, and at the same time, terrified of it: he wanted to bulldoze through his fear, and also give in to it. It made his legs quake, and his no-longer-there wings flap and try to furl and tense up. He felt malice coming from the floating island, but he also felt hollowness, and he wasn't sure which one he was imagining: either this was still a place with evil lurking inside, or it was nothing but an abandoned shell.

It was Little Luna, surprisingly, who flew in front of Antares and dropped down to look into his eyes, and the stallion gazed back at her dumbly before she said quietly: "Listen to me, Antares Mīrus. None of us will blame you for staying here, and waiting for us. But since I know you will not... let me take the lead. If there's an ambush or attack on us, it will give you more time to think."

"Princess Luna, wait a minute, you're-" Shining Armor began, but then he winced when the mare glared past Antares at him. "I... Little Luna, look, I promised to keep you safe. This is the opposite of keeping you safe. Let me take the lead instead."

"No. You don't understand what it's like to... to have to prove yourself, Shining Armor. Not in the way we have." Little Luna turned a small smile back to Antares, and Shining Armor grimaced a little and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Actually, I... ever since the changeling invasion, I've been trying to make up for that. I think I know well enough what it's like to have weight on your shoulders." Shining Armor said quietly, and Little Luna laughed quietly as the stallion frowned. "What?"

"No, Shining Armor, you do not. Because no matter what your failings, you also have always been given a chance to atone for them. Your shield spell, with Cadence's empowerment, blasted Chrysalis and all her changelings into exile for a time, didn't it?" Little Luna asked quietly, looking over at him calmly, and the Captain of the Guard shifted awkwardly. "I never conquered Nightmare Moon myself. I still am too weak to do it on my own. But I can learn to be strong here, and if you truly want to protect me, Captain Armor... then you will let me take the lead."

"When you say that, I guess I have to, too." Antares murmured softly, looking up with a small smile, and Little Luna gazed down at him with silent gratitude as Shining Armor sighed and slumped a little, before Antares added quietly: "Morning Glory, you and I will flank Little Luna. But she's the head of the pack. Sleipnir, Pinkamena, stay back with Meadowlark, Shining Armor, I'm assigning you to magic artillery in the middle and Apps, you bring up the rear. Ava, I probably don't have to remind you where you belong."

Avalon grinned, taking to the air and crossing her forelegs, and Little Luna smiled silently over at the glossy-black unicorn, nodding to him slowly. He nodded back, and the two studied each other for a moment before the sapphire mare cleared her throat and faced ahead, saying quietly: "Let us both strive to conquer ourselves, Antares Mīrus. But let us do so with one-another's help."

Antares nodded slowly at this, and when Little Luna started forwards, the rest of the group fell in pace behind her. She still listened to Antares gladly, following his instructions and letting him retain control of the group... but she walked at the head in spite of her fear, teaching herself a different kind of courage than had propelled her through the earlier battles with this floating fortress. She was teaching herself that she could do anything she put her mind to, that she could trust in those around her to step up to her side if she needed it, but she had the strength to be the first in line to face the evil that lurked in both daylight and darkness.

They explored downwards first: Antares felt a little... eager, for lack of a better word, to check out whatever was waiting for them down below. He was surprised to find that the shutter that Sleipnir had previously lifted had been pried open and locked in place by two steel support bars on either side of the plated gate, and the enormous earth pony remarked at this: "How curious. I admire the bravery and fortitude of the soldiers to have come this far, as I plainly remember dropping that shutter after we managed to stage a retreat."

Antares didn't remember anything past collapsing after his encounter with Psukhikos, and the others hadn't told him much about it. All he was glad was that everypony had made it out alive. But his memory of every other detail was sharp as ever, and he was already frowning as they made their way out onto the metal walkway, even as Avalon muttered: "Wait a minute... wasn't the machinery running before?"

But it no longer was, and nor were any sounds coming from the freight room. The corpses lay where they had been left, as well, and Morning Glory looked with disgust at the putrefying bodies of the Necrotrophs, which were both swarming with all variety of nasty-looking insects. They passed without any problems, at least... although Antares shivered when they made their way into the room where he had fought Psukhikos, and he saw the stains left behind from his destroyed wings.

He looked at these for the longest time, and the others gave him a moment of pause, as he rubbed a hoof slowly over his breastplate. He thought about how his mother had always told him to be careful with his wings: thanks to the fact they had been created by magic and fused permanently to his body, they didn't heal the best and magic had to be used to heal any larger rips or tears that formed in the flesh. But now they were simply gone forever, and he didn't even know whether the doctors had done him a favor by removing the aching stumps, or if they had just ensured he would never have wings again...

He shook himself out of his stupor, then cleared his throat and gestured at an open archway, murmuring: "She... she fled through there. Let's take a look down that way, just... be careful."

A shiver ran through the stallion, and he reflexively tried to furl his wings... before cursing under his breath as he only felt his back flex and pain run through his system. He had just been thinking about it, how he didn't even have wings anymore, and yet... there he had just gone and tried to... _goddammit. Goddammit... _

He shook his head quickly, then looked up and forced a smile to Little Luna when she looked at him uncertainly. He nodded after a moment, and she nodded hesitantly back before turning ahead and murmuring: "Alright. Then let us... keep our eyes open."

The passage curved around and led into a large, warehouse-like area, but one section of this had collapsed and there were broken crates and other debris laying throughout the wide cement room. One passageway was completely blocked by this and fallen chunks of ceiling, but there was another open corridor marked by smears of blood, and a broken piece of silver sword that gleamed silently on the ground like a beacon.

Antares shivered a bit at the sight of this, and Little Luna halted to study the broken blade, before her eyes followed the trail of blood leading from it: the trail thickened visibly down the corridor, and the sapphire mare murmured: "Perhaps luck will favor us, and this Clockwork Pony was mortally injured after all..."

"No. No, I would have noticed that. But I might have hit her in the lung, at least... believe me, that takes the fight out of almost anyone." Antares muttered, and Little Luna smiled faintly before they continued onwards.

There were doors on either side of the corridor, but for now they followed the blood trail, which led them to one in particular: it opened on a large, rectangular room with looming, broken towers of machinery supported on large, square bases, standing like sentinels in front of a raised platform and a shattered portal ring. The blood trail led straight to the ring, and Antares cursed before Morning Glory strode eagerly forwards, her eyes gleaming as she whispered: "Look at this..."

"It's been destroyed, though, like everything in that place outside Appleloosa..." Antares began slowly, but then he frowned as the Destroyer only laughed as she approached the portal platform, gazing back and forth over it eagerly. "What is it?"

"No, you're wrong. This overloaded and eroded, but it wasn't destroyed on purpose. It melted from being left active for a long period of time... if we were even a few hours earlier, we might have been able to follow her right to wherever she fled to lick her wounds." Morning Glory's eyes almost glowed as she studied the portal eagerly, and now Pinkamena strode forwards as well, a slow grin spreading over her own features as she understood- "We can salvage this. Take it apart and make our own... take what the little forged god was too scared to share with us."

"Aye, but art thou willing to pay the price to turn such a thing on, Morning Glory?" asked Sleipnir quietly, gesturing towards one of the six pillars of machinery, and Antares frowned as he looked towards it. Enormous tubes and pistons covered it as well as grim-looking runes, and the stallion opened his mouth... before shivering when Sleipnir tore one of the tubes free, and sludgy mire burst out along with a reddish, coagulated substance that could only be... _oh Horses of Heaven... _"Do not forget what these Clockwork abominations use to power their soulless machinations... the living, and the dead alike."

"And in Helheim, demon prisoners were often enslaved to be used as batteries themselves. We should do the same." Morning Glory said coldly over her shoulder, but when Antares winced and many of the others only looked up at the demon with disbelief or horror, she snorted in disgust. "Oh, and what is this? Are none of you willing to go to whatever lengths it takes to stop these monsters? Give up a few worthless lives, a few lives that have already used up all their chances at redemption and atonement, in order to hunt these Replicants down. I get my war, and you get to stop them from harming or killing the innocent. What's wrong with sacrificing the guilty to save the innocent?"

"Then if that must be done, I would offer myself, for much blood stains mine own hooves and I have already lived not once, but twice." Sleipnir replied with a smile, and Morning Glory looked stunned by this honest, gentle response before the enormous stallion chuckled quietly at the glare he got from Pinkamena, and the worried look that came from Aphrodisia. "But nay. Let us not do what is not necessary at all. I agree though, this should be salvaged, but... if it is to be rebuilt, let it be built lesser, as something that can be powered without the need of wasting lives. For not even the lowest life is without merit or worth."

Morning Glory muttered something about 'romantic notions,' but bowed her head in respect and deference all the same. Then Little Luna hesitated before turning her eyes to Antares, asking quietly: "Do we send message to have this retrieved now? Or do we continue to explore..."

"We know that Psukhikos is gone. We can relax a little... but only a little. There might still be Dullahan or other Clockwork creatures here, we need to be careful not to get into any fights with them." Antares said quietly, and the others nodded before the stallion hesitated, then turned his eyes to Aphrodisia. "Go out, quick, and tell the guards that we're securing the area bit-by-bit. Lead them to this location... we'll catch up with you when we can."

Aphrodisia nodded quickly, then leapt forwards and hugged Antares firmly for a moment, making him blush a little as he felt Shining Armor's gaze settle meditatively on him and saw Morning Glory roll her eyes. But then Aphrodisia burst backwards into black smoke that whirled quickly out of the room, and the Destroyer said moodily: "I suppose it could be worse. I much prefer dependability over professionalism... but I do also come from Hell. From what little I know of Heaven, they'd much prefer to look polished than function properly."

Sleipnir only smiled amusedly at this, however, shaking his head and rubbing his front hooves easily together. "Now come, be fair, sweet shieldmaiden. If Valhalla was so concerned with how it looks, the great feast halls where the mighty food wars take place would not exist, and be so happily populated. Although I must sadly admit that never once has Kvasir participated in these most glorious events, no matter how I poke and plead with him to at least give it a try."

Morning Glory sighed tiredly and rolled her eyes at this; Little Luna, meanwhile, turned her attention to Antares as she asked quietly: "So where do you suggest heading next, Antares? And how do we secure this area?"

"By checking every nook and cranny for any signs of the enemy. First, I want us all to break off into pairs, and we'll check all the rooms in this corridor. Then we're going to go back into that warehouse, do a more thorough search of it together, and see if that blocked corridor is accessible at all. If anyone sees anything at all, call out." Antares said quietly, looking back and forth, before he smiled a little over at Meadowlark. "You're with me. Morning Glory, go with Little Luna. Sleipnir, you and... Shining Armor. Avalon, have fun with Pinkamena."

The others all nodded, although Shining Armor only looked awkwardly up at the enormous earth pony as he strode over and slapped the Captain of the Guard cheerfully on the back, making him wince. "We have not had much time to talk have we, my friend? And yet thou holds a most prestigious position and has a most beautiful wife, does thou not, loyal sir of Canterlot?"

Shining Armor only smiled lamely, and Antares shook his head in entertainment before he turned to head towards the doorway, the others following and then breaking up into their assigned pairs. But before anyone could even begin to search the rooms they chose, Avalon called out awkwardly from the end of the corridor: "Uh, guys? I think this counts as 'something.'"

Avalon and Pinkamena had pried open a set of armored double doors to find the floor covered in wax and webbing. Bugs were still crawling here and there over walls covered in muck and smile, and the others stared in disbelief before Antares awkwardly patted Ava on the back and said lamely: "Good choice. Have fun."

"Oh I hate you so goddamn much. Fine, I'll scout ahead, but if anything happens to me I'm blaming you." Avalon muttered, and Pinkamena rolled her eyes before the demon followed the tiny Pegasus as she flitted nervously into the fleshy-looking hall, shivering once. "Reeks... and... even the ceiling is covered and... there's bugs everywhere..."

"But lots of them are dead." Pinkamena muttered, before looking over her shoulder and saying distastefully: "Stop your goddamn gawking. Go do your own damn jobs, me and the midget have got this. I'll call if someone needs to change her diaper."

"I'm going to leave you to get eaten if we come across a giant bug." Avalon muttered moodily, and Antares sighed and shook his head before he turned around and gestured to the others, and they once more went their separate ways, even as the glossy-black unicorn looked hesitantly over his shoulder towards the fleshy, bug-infested passage behind him.

After about ten minutes, they were gathered back in the corridor together, Avalon shivering a little and wiping goo off her body as Pinkamena reported moodily: "Found two more of those Necrotroph things. Both dead and rotting, though... and there were a few dead ponies, too. Don't think the bugs did it, though... even if the bugs had been chewing on 'em for a while."

"Gross, guys, it was just gross." Avalon muttered, wiping at herself a few times. "Stupid goddamn... hives in there, too... goo all over... bugs everywhere, hate damn stupid bugs and I smell like piss. Cat piss."

"Ammonia." Meadowlark said quietly, and when Avalon glared at her, the Pegasus shook her head. "They might be producing it as waste or poison or... fertilizer, maybe."

Avalon's glare turned slowly into a wince as she shrank her head back a bit, and Antares grimaced himself before Pinkamena continued, unperturbed: "Looks like there was a whole network of passages back there, though, and I don't wanna guess how big that hive is. Gross as hell, but it looks to me like a lot of the bigger bugs have died out. Also looked like there was some broken machinery, and more corruption."

The others nodded, and then Morning Glory said moodily: "I didn't find anything with the Princess. Just bunkrooms."

"Storeroom. Polishes, some simple equipment, cleaning supplies. Nothing of real interest, though." Shining Armor added, as Sleipnir nodded in confirmation and absently patted the satchel at his side, and Antares smiled at the gesture: it immediately told him that the earth pony had helped himself to some of what they'd found.

"Meadowlark and I found a bedroom. Didn't look like Psukhikos was staying there, though, didn't find anything with a quick search, but..." Antares hesitated, looking down before he shook his head slowly. "Don't ask me why, but I think Thesis was staying there. I mean, he obviously wasn't there... probably hadn't been there for a while, but... I felt like it was his, all the same."

"Great story, kid. Next time give it more of a point." Pinkamena said dryly, and when the unicorn gave her a flat look, she only shrugged before asking mildly: "So are we moving on now, or what? I want to kill something."

Antares sighed at this, shaking his head slowly. "Let's... head back into the warehouse and search it like I said, then. The soldiers should begin arriving by the time we're done."

The others nodded, and the rest of their time in the ruins was surprisingly uneventful... almost monotonous, in fact. It now felt like nothing more than a dead shell that they were combing for answers they knew they were unlikely to find, but Antares was admittedly glad for it. With the sense of malice gone, he had little problem getting his thoughts in better order, and efficiently directing both his own team and the soldiers and engineers that arrived to help lock down the ruins and salvage what little there was to find.

Apart from the portal, and the strange, abandoned machinery, the only other thing they found of interest was several hours later, after they had broken into two smaller teams to explore a little faster. Antares, Meadowlark, Little Luna and Morning Glory discovered it on one of the upper levels they ventured carefully into, just beneath the surface of the island and where the ceiling above was covered in cracks, sections of it caved completely in here and there, leaving a dangerous maze for them to wade through.

Morning Glory and Little Luna helped make the going a little easier with their magic, but it was still difficult: pushing up and stabilizing one section of hallway sometimes caused a shift that destabilized another. But Antares had felt that the travel would be worth it, and he was proven right when they reached a small vault at the end of the corridor.

Morning Glory made short work of the door, melting the edges of it before simply ripping it off its hinges, making Antares stare and wonder stupidly if she was even stronger than Sleipnir. Antares had headed into the narrow, small vault alone, to take a quick look around... and emerged with a broken sphere of damaged crystal, very similar to the Eye of Psukhikos that they had destroyed. Unnatural power still pulsed inside it, and Morning Glory had studied this with interest, but had only said: "You've succeeded Antares. Better than I think you understand."

They spent another hour or so searching the ruins, but there was nothing else: so finally, they had turned everything over to Silvergrim, who had come out once a messenger had reported that all enemies had apparently fled. Antares thought that was either true or very close: they hadn't encountered a single Dullahan, after all, and the most they'd seen of any other Clockwork creatures were corpses or decomposing stains on the floors.

Yet in spite of everything, Antares felt... almost disappointed as they returned to Canterlot. He and Little Luna walked side-by-side, the others following a short distance behind, as the winged unicorn asked quietly: "So I suppose you'll be returning to your home layer soon, won't you?"

"We've... we got what we came for, yeah. And we helped stop Psukhikos... so we just have to send up a signal from a safe place, and Kvasir will have a portal opened for us. We might have to sit around for a few hours, but..." Antares smiled and shook his head, murmuring: "Yeah, we did what we came here to do."

Little Luna studied him silently, then she smiled faintly and asked quietly: "I cannot come with you, can I? I'd... I'd dearly love to see your world. I want to see Luna Brynhild again... I want to meet your world's Celestia, and Twilight Sparkle..."

"And they'd all love to see you, but... you're the Princess of the Night here, among other things." Antares smiled a little, even as Little Luna sighed and nodded, looking moodily down. "And I think you're ready to face her. You don't need any more help."

Little Luna looked up sharply, and Antares shrugged a bit as he blushed a little as he gazed ahead. "Sorry. But my whole... eyes-thing. I see into people and... well, I'm not the only one who's seen this. It's not just that my Mom left such a big effect on you, although that started it... you want to conquer Nightmare Moon. And I think even Princess Celestia sees it, because I can't think of any other reason why she'd let you risk yourself so much... but... I think you can now, Little Luna. I think you've always been strong enough to, as a matter of fact..."

He looked down, nodding slowly once before he glanced towards her again, saying softly: "But stop thinking of it like a fight, because it's not. It's not about strength or weakness... overcoming her by nothing but raw force isn't going to defeat her. It's just going to make her come back, bigger and meaner. And you can't forget that she is you, and... I've never... I've never become some evil alter form of myself, but I have been forced to... to see myself at my worst. And I know I could become that again, I could... hurt people, and make stupid mistakes."

Little Luna leaned forwards, gesturing for him to go on, and Antares blushed a little before he smiled faintly and said quietly: "I grew up learning discipline, and honor. What I forgot to learn was... accepting myself. If I push too hard to be this hero, this... this savior, I'll just snap and end up going in the other direction. But if I accept myself, accept that I have flaws... it becomes easier to handle those moments where I just wanna break and hurt someone. I can swallow the pain, because I can remember that... it's okay I feel like this sometimes. Much as it hurts... it's okay to fail."

He closed his eyes for a moment, then shook his head and said softly: "Nightmare Moon is a part of you. Her strength comes from you trying to reject that, and make her into someone else. Accept her, Little Luna. It's okay to have a little darkness in you."

The sapphire mare looked at him quietly, and then Antares smiled and gestured over his shoulder, adding quietly: "Besides, you got something that Nightmare Moon doesn't, too. All us as your friends, your big sister, everyone who looks up to you. You're not alone."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Little Luna leaned over and kissed his cheek, and Antares smiled and shifted away as the sapphire mare murmured an embarrassed: "Thank you."

And in that one moment, Antares felt more accomplished than he had over the entire time he'd spent in this layer, as he smiled over at Little Luna and nodded to her in both welcome and gratitude. They had destroyed a floating island, defeated a Replicant, and saved countless lives... but he knew all too well that sometimes it was in helping a single soul that made all the difference in the universe.


	48. Tidings Of Joy And Sorrow

Chapter Forty Four: Tidings Of Joy And Sorrow

~BlackRoseRaven

They stayed one last night at Canterlot Castle, most of which was spent at a party in one of the ballrooms, hastily put together by Pinkie Pie. Not that anypony could tell it had been thrown together in roughly an hour: somehow she'd gotten a band together, prepared food and drinks in plenty, and set up decorations in that short space of time... not to mention all the guests she managed to wrangle up by whatever semi-supernatural methods that the bright pink pony had at her disposal.

Sleipnir had delighted in the festivities, striding cheerfully around and making merry, while Pinkamena sat moodily in a corner, sipping punch and watching him like a hawk. Antares tried his best to follow his uncle's example, but he ended up feeling more like his aunt by the end of the night, feeling sore and tired and... well, anxious as all hell.

They were going home, and Antares didn't know how he felt about that. They would be sending up a flare of magic and a distinct pulse that would resonate with the anchor placed here, and that would get Kvasir's attention and let them know both their location and that they were ready to leave. Then it was just a matter of waiting for the portal to activate, and running through it.

And then what? Antares knew that by now, his parents were likely home, and he would be walking up to them... without his wings. And Aunt Tia, Cowlick, Fluttershy, so many others... _oh hell, Rosewood's going to kill me. I mean, she really literally might kill me._

No matter how much Meadowlark or anyone else reassured him that no one was going to look down on him or punish him on top of how much he had already been hurt, or reminded him of his accomplishments instead of his failings, he still felt this creeping, unnatural terror of facing his parents. And more and more, he felt not just ashamed of himself, but... like he was less than what he had been before. Facing his fears hadn't brought his wings back, after all: all they had done was help him understand all the clearer... they were gone. They were gone, and that was that.

He didn't sleep, only curled up with Meadowlark, holding her close the entire night: she slept fitfully, like Antares' anxieties had slipped their way into her mind and poisoned her dreams. And the goodbye in the early morning that followed as they departed from Canterlot was tinged with sadness more than anything else: Little Luna hurt to see them go, and Twilight Sparkle looked like she wanted to say so much more, and like she had regrets about all the questions not asked, and the answers not given.

Princess Celestia was kind enough to turn the pieces of the salvaged portal over to them at least, and Sleipnir and Morning Glory had divided this between themselves to carry. They were on the road now, Canterlot falling into the distance behind them, and Antares was letting his worries run rampant through his mind, not concentrating on anything or anyone apart from himself and barely hearing the conversation running around him.

Finally, Avalon flew down and dropped firmly onto his back, and Antares squawked and flinched in pain: his back was still tender as hell. He glared over his shoulder at her, but the tiny Pegasus only glowered back before the stallion did a double take as he asked stupidly: "You're still wearing those?"

Avalon grumbled and flitted back up into the air, adjusting her hat as she muttered: "And that is like the perfect way for me to make my point without even having to say a freaking word. Yeah, I'm still wearing these." She tugged at the goggles around her neck, then flew down and said quietly: "Dude, you've been quiet. Scary quiet. You barely even said a word when we were saying goodbye and you got that look on your face like you're freaking out about something. So what the hell is going on?"

Antares only shifted uneasily, and Meadowlark hesitated only a moment before adding quietly: "And you didn't sleep last night. I can tell. Antares, we're your friends... we're all here for you. You can tell us what's going on."

The glossy-black unicorn tried to glance in the other direction, and found Aphrodisia already there, leaning in and saying quietly: "Come on, big brother. You're my best friend, and I'm yours. Avalon is like second closest and I guess since Meadowlark's your marefriend she gets special privileges too. You gotta let us know what's going on."

Antares mumbled and looked ahead, before Tender Trust spoke up quietly behind him: "When we hurt, Antares, you always tell us to come to you. And we do: we have entrusted you with our secrets, and our pain... do you not trust us with yours?"

The stallion groaned at this, and then he sighed in relief as Morning Glory called from behind them: "This field will be fine!"

Antares turned a little too quickly, but Avalon dropped into his path, and he instead ran headfirst into her: in spite of the fact he was wearing his coronet, he was still the one rattled by their heads banging together, the stallion stumbling stupidly as Avalon only shook herself briskly once, then crossed her forelegs as she hovered at eye level with him and glared balefully. "Listen, dumbass. You're not going anywhere until we get an answer out of you."

"Guys, stop it. Please stop it." Antares said pleadingly, and then he tried to slip past, but Aphrodisia scrambled around him before the stallion gritted his teeth and tried to spread his wings... and once again felt that they weren't there as he cursed mentally and shifted uncomfortably instead. "We're not kids anymore!"

"No, we're not." Meadowlark said softly, reaching a hoof up to touch his shoulder, and Antares slumped and sighed quietly, dropping his head forwards as he flushed a little.

He nodded after a moment, then looked up to watch Sleipnir, Pinkamena, and Morning Glory striding into the empty, grassy field to their right. The adults, he couldn't help but think of them as, because in a lot of ways even now he really did feel like... just a kid. He shook his head out after a moment, laughing faintly before giving a soft sigh and simply saying: "I'm scared of what my Mom and Dad and... everyone else is going to think. And I don't know what I'm more scared of... them being angry, or them pitying me."

The others looked at him softly, and then Avalon suddenly huffed and glared before punching him in the shoulder, making him wince as she said flatly: "That's stupid. Don't be stupid, Mir, got it?"

Antares stared at her for a moment, as Meadowlark gaped, Tender Trust tilted her head, and Aphrodisia only nodded encouragingly. There was silence as Avalon leaned forwards challengingly, and then the stallion simply sighed and smiled as he looked at her, saying quietly: "Sometimes you really do know just what to say."

He reached a hoof up, and Avalon slapped her own against his before they punched their hooves firmly together, the tiny Pegasus grinning down at him. "There, that's more like it! I'm a lot more than a pretty face, you know."

"That's because you're not very pretty at all." Aphrodisia chirped, and Avalon shot her a baleful look. But before they could argue, Morning Glory flicked her horn firmly upwards, and a bright sphere of light was launched towards the sky before erupting in a marvelous shockwave of neon, multicolored energy, all eyes drawn to this as Aphrodisia's sparkled. "_That's_ pretty!"

"You're... pretty stupid." Avalon mumbled, but she was staring up with amazement as well as Antares sighed and rolled his eyes, before the tiny Pegasus turned around and sped off towards the others, asking: "So if that's the flare, then like... where's the portal? Don't we gotta run fast for it?"

"Cool down, punk. If you were paying any attention whatsoever instead of napping, you'd know that we need to wait for someone to first see that, then turn the portal ring on for us. Don't be an idiot." Pinkamena replied dryly, and Avalon glared at her but didn't quite dare make a response, before the gray-pink mare asked moodily: "How many days has it been anyway? Seven, eight?"

"Eight." Morning Glory confirmed, sitting calmly down and closing her eyes as she shrugged the portal pieces over her back into a comfortable position. Avalon glanced at her, and without looking up, the behemoth said mildly: "Even come near me, little kitten, and I'll give you a tour of the sky."

"Hey, I already know the sky like the back of my hoof." Avalon replied sharply, shooting up in front of Morning Glory fearlessly and glaring up at her, and the demon sourly opened one eye before Avalon poked her metallic breast a few times. "And come on. You don't even feel it when I hit you. You're the perfect training dummy, and you're so damn solid I don't think I could knock you over unless I slammed into you full-throttle."

"I don't think you could so much as budge me an inch even then, hummingbird." Morning Glory retorted moodily, and Avalon glared and shot up in front of demon's face, opening her mouth... before squeaking instead when one of the Destroyer's chains snapped up and wrapped tightly around her, almost crushing her as the metallic behemoth leaned slowly forwards and said distastefully: "Have a pleasant flight."

With that, Morning Glory's chain lashed upwards and flung Avalon into the sky, the tiny Pegasus yelling as she rapidly flew out of sight, and Pinkamena sniffed loudly before saying moodily: "You know, I should probably ask you not to do that. It's hilarious and all, but I don't want to deal with Dash whining and crying to me if his baby pumpkin comes back all bruised."

Morning Glory only grunted meditatively as the others approached, Antares glancing up curiously to see if he could spot Avalon anywhere in the cloudy blue sky. Sleipnir, meanwhile, had tossed the tied-together set of portal parts aside, and was simply laying on his back and cloudgazing with a smile. Aphrodisia pranced over to her father to flop down beside him with a giggle, then a bright look to Tender Trust when the Phooka came over and sat beside them, looking up and asking curiously: "What are we searching for?"

"Gods and spirits, signs of Heaven above and whatever stories nature has whispered to the air, that now carry through the sky in the form of clouds." Sleipnir said gently, and then he laughed and pointed at one fluffy white nimbus. "Look, there! 'Tis Kǫttr, Aphrodisia, is it not? See how he comes to watch us even now, even in another world?"

Aphrodisia nodded, hugging her father's foreleg and smiling warmly up at the cloud, and Antares and Meadowlark gazed up and smiled a little, as Sleipnir continued: "Aye, 'tis true. We are never truly without our loved ones, nor they without us. For if death were truly the end, then so much life would not spring from one single body when it returns to nature's embrace."

Antares smiled at this as Tender Trust nodded in agreement, and there was silence for a moment... before the glossy black stallion frowned, ears pricking up as he looked back and forth before asking curiously: "Does anyone else hear that whistling?"

Pinkamena grunted from where she was carving the details into a wooden pony head, while Sleipnir looked up inquisitively... and then Antares blinked in surprise as Morning Glory's facemask suddenly formed over her features, a moment before Avalon slammed into the back of the behemoth demon's neck in a golden blur and bounced off her with a squawk.

The tiny Pegasus hit the ground and rolled several times, looking disbelieving, while Morning Glory moodily looked up as the metal plates over her features clicked and slid apart, dissolving back into her collar. She rolled her head on her shoulders, then grimaced as a single dent popped out on the back of her neck, while Avalon simply wheezed loudly on the ground, still looking dazed.

The Destroyer turned calmly around and strode over to Avalon, resting one enormous hoof on the tiny pony... and then Antares winced as she stepped firmly down, and Avalon yelled in indignation and pain as she was crushed into the ground, flailing one hoof uselessly at the air and left half-buried in the soft soil. Morning Glory smiled at this, then turned away as she said mildly: "You are very fortunate that I respect your bravery, hummingbird. Otherwise I would not be so gentle."

"I could take you!" Avalon shouted from where she was stuck in the ground, and Morning Glory rolled her eyes and looked sourly over her shoulder.

"There's a fine line between bravery and stupidity. But you, I fear, often travel from the depths of one into the vast reaches of the other." Morning Glory replied sourly as she strode a few feet away, then sat down and closed her eyes again, resuming silent meditation as Avalon grumbled and tried to pry herself up.

Antares and Meadowlark traded a look, then awkwardly walked over to help the mare up, but she only growled and flailed violently at them, determined to get herself out of the hole she had been jammed into. After almost half an hour, she managed to do so, cursing the entire time as she began to shake dirt out of her mane and feathers and armor, glaring daggers at the behemoth the whole time as Pinkamena only commented: "You think you'd have learned by now. If not from all the times you pissed me off, then all the times Cowlick's shot you."

"I... Aunt Cowlick isn't... shut up." Avalon mumbled finally, shrinking her head a bit, and Pinkamena only grinned over at the tiny Pegasus, as she scuffed at her armor and mumbled: "Mom's going to kill me. She always gets really mad when I come back with my armor all beaten to hell. Not to mention the fact somepony broke my helm..."

Antares only smiled lamely, but Sleipnir simply chuckled, remarking kindly: "Aye, but think of how proud thy parents shall be of thee! Of all of us, as a matter of fact, for everything we have accomplished here... and 'tis no better sign than a little dirt that thou hast been working hard and attending with full heart to thy duty."

Avalon nodded a few times, huffing and brushing at her armor. "Well yeah, I know that. Mom says the same thing after all, never nothin' wrong with a little dirt. But that ain't the problem, the problem is this is a lot of dirt and-"

But before she could finish, there was a rumble, and then a surge of energy sparked through the air nearby, all eyes turning towards this before reality visibly rippled, then shattered violently, the edges of the hole in thin air sparking before forming into a circular portal. For a moment, all the ponies could do was stare at the rippling portal, amazed that it had opened after so short a time before a blurry figure approached the translucent hole in reality.

Cowlick's head shoved through the portal like it was a curtain, the engineer wincing a bit before she snapped: "Hey, idjits! Get your flanks in gear, we don't got all goddamn day!"

All eyes stared at her for a moment, before Cowlick yelped and the portal sparked as she was yanked backwards by someone, and then Morning Glory climbed to her hooves and strode forwards, saying moodily: "Obnoxious, but perhaps the creature has a point all the same."

The enormous demon passed through the portal, making it spark and ripple before Sleipnir laughed and leapt to his own hooves, slinging the pieces of portal ring over his back as he called cheerfully: "Come, family! Let us return home with glory!"

The titanic stallion charged forwards, and Aphrodisia laughed and bounced after her as Pinkamena rolled her eyes, sweeping up her things and hurrying after her family. Antares laughed, then he and Meadowlark traded looks before Avalon shot past them, almost knocking Tender Trust off her hooves in mid-run towards the portal, the tiny mare calling: "Come on, come on, let's get home and see everyone!"

Antares and Meadowlark ran forwards last, following Tender Trust into the portal and vanishing through it, feeling a spark of pain and electricity sizzle through his body, his muscles flexing and his whole frame shuddering before he tore through the curtain of energy to stagger out the other side and into the familiarity of Cowlick's engineering lab.

He looked up with a warm smile, and he saw them: Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle and Luna Brynhild, his mother gazing at him with a proud, warm grin... and all the others were here, too! There was so much warmth and happiness as friends and family greeted and welcomed back friends and family, and Antares strode towards his mother as she opened her mouth...

And faltered, as he saw her eyes widen, her features tense and pale, as both Scrivener and Twilight reacted at the same time, his father's mouth falling open, and the Lich rearing back as a tremble ran through her body. Antares stumbled in midstep, his own happiness curdling in his stomach as behind him, there was a spark and a crackle and a flash as the portal became unstable before whirling closed, but over that sound, like a gunshot breaking still air, Luna whispered: "Thy wings."

Antares felt all eyes turn to him, swallowing thickly as he staggered to a halt in the center of testing hall, dropping his head forwards and half-hiding behind his short bangs as he simply nodded once... and then he shrugged a little before whispering: "Yeah."

Luna almost tackled him, hugging him tightly up against her body, staring in disbelief as Scrivener and Twilight both ran forwards. They embraced, and Antares clenched his eyes shut, trembling and feeling like a child again, but this time welcoming the sensation. Welcoming the way they drowned everything out even as they stood here in the center of the testing hall, under the eyes of all these ponies...

Soon enough, though, they were in the library. Morning Glory sat to one side calmly with Burning Desire, the fiery stallion looking silently at Antares as Celestia carefully went over the scars on Antares' back, while he told the story of what had happened as calmly as he could. His voice trembled only a little as he talked, but a single trail of tears rolled down one cheek as he went over everything that had happened in the layer, drawing it out as long as he could until he reached the subject he could no longer avoid.

And that, unlike everything else, he summarized in hurried, uneven tones: "We fought. She cut off my wings. I drove her back."

He looked slowly up, trembling a little... but Luna was only gazing at him silently, and he stared in surprise at the sight of the tears flowing down his mother's cheeks. Scrivener was beside her, a foreleg tightly wrapped around her shoulders, and Twilight was sitting back beside Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom. He had barely even realized his big sister and her partner were here, but he was glad for their presence, even if he couldn't help but wonder, but feel, but say: "I'm sorry I failed."

Luna stepped forwards and slapped Antares with the back of one hoof, and the stallion winced to the side, blinking once, his mouth working in shock before the mare grasped the stallion by the face and jerked his head up, glaring into his eyes. "Do not ever say that. Thou art no longer a foal, Antares, and I shan't indulge this nor let thou speak like this. Look at thou, my child, so awfully hurt, and thou insists upon heaping blame upon thyself, acts like... a chastened child who has done an awful thing, when thou art... oh, my son, look upon thee..."

The sapphire mare trembled, then leaned forwards and hugged him fiercely around the neck, and Antares closed his eyes as he hugged her tightly back, burying his face against her neck and flushing silently in shame that at least this time made a little more sense. Luna held him close, her eyes closed, as Scrivener closed his eyes and bowed his head forwards, before Celestia finally said quietly: "They... at least did a very good job with your surgery, Antares. Clean, precise, cauterized with magic. I know it's not much consolation but... you may no longer feel regular pain in your back anymore once these are healed."

Antares laughed faintly, and there was silence for a moment before Luna leaned back and shook her head slowly, murmuring: "Look at thee. Oh, I pray that this does not run in the family, Antares... 'tis bad enough that thy father is riddled with the signs of battle, I do not wish for every stallion in this family to end up... so hurt..."

She shivered once, her own wings trembling reflexively before the sapphire mare sighed quietly, smiling faintly into her son's eyes. "I feel so... awful for thee, Antares. This is my fault... I had hoped to send thee off to enjoy a good, easy journey in a layer that was meant to be friendly... the idea that such evil had taken root, that... that there would be such dangers, such a foe... it never crossed my mind. Oh, Antares, I am so sorry..."

"It's okay Mom. It's okay. I'm okay." Antares laughed faintly again, looking down and swallowing a bit before he glanced around at the others, then swallowed once before adding hesitantly: "We... we still manage to complete the-"

"I do not care about the mission or the Clockwork Ponies or any of that! I care about thee!" Luna said forcefully, glaring up at the stallion, and he winced an flushed as he dropped his head before the sapphire mare sighed quietly, smiling faintly over at him. "Damn thee, Antares, my child. What made thee into such a... I do not even know. But look at thee, trying to reassure us that thou still completed the mission to the best of thy ability... aye, 'tis to be honored and I am thankful. But curses to the mission and the journey. Thou and thy friends are much more important than finding information... even if I am... I am so proud of thee, even as I hurt for thee."

"We all are." Scrivener said quietly, and Antares trembled a little as he bowed his head and nodded once, closing his eyes with the faintest of smiles. It washed away the last of his worries and his fears as he shifted uneasily, and then the stallion asked softly: "Now come on, kiddo. You're no slave. Why would you think that Luna and I, or Twilight, or even Celestia, are going to punish you?"

"Because he can be really stupid sometimes." Scarlet Sage said quietly, shaking her head before she walked forwards and embraced him tightly, and Antares only laughed faintly in response, returning the hug after a moment as the siblings rested together, before she sighed and drew back, looking down into his eyes quietly.

He looked back up and nodded to her a bit, and there was silence for a few moments before Antares began to open his mouth, but then winced when Scarlet shoved a hoof against his lips, saying firmly: "No. Nothing more about missions or jobs or work or anything. You... you got really badly hurt, Antares. You need to rest and recover."

"Psukhikos... got into my head, I'm sorry. I think among everything else she must have stirred up... old thoughts, and... I just keep focusing on..." The stallion shook his head slowly, then he looked around the room and rolled his shoulders quietly as Celestia gently touched his back. "I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm gonna be okay. They were extra, anyway, and... I lost my wings, not my soul."

He looked down thoughtfully at these words, echoed from a pony he trusted and cared for, before smiling a bit as he glanced up, and Luna sighed but seemed to relax a little as she reached up and rubbed at her eyes, muttering: "Damnation. But... very well, Antares. Only know that every step of the way, we shall be here for thee... and whether thou likes it or not I am going to coddle and cuddle thee until thy back is healed, and then beyond. Then we shall see about... other things."

She paused, then glanced over at Morning Glory, but the Destroyer remained silent at one side of the library as Burning Desire shifted a little and tossed a nervous look at his sibling. But after a moment, Luna only grunted and returned her eyes to her son, muttering: "I will kill Sleipnir later, though. Right Celestia?"

"You and I both know that Sleipnir will have done his very best. But yes, all the same... we can at least ask him a few questions about... what happened." Celestia replied quietly, and then she sighed softly as she looked towards Antares, studying the young pony as he shifted uneasily. "How are you feeling now?"

"Okay, I think. I was just... worried you were going to be mad. That I had let everyone down." Antares said quietly, and when Luna glared at him, he winced backwards a bit as Scrivener sighed, Twilight winced, and Scarlet Sage only glowered in agreement with her mother even as Apple Bloom stepped forwards to soothingly rub a hoof along her partner's back. "I'm sorry!"

"Damnation, that just makes me desire to hit thee again all the more!" Luna grumbled, but then she sighed and slumped instead, mumbling: "But I shan't, for 'twill do nothing. Instead, well... there is much we have discovered ourselves, Antares. Much we have to discuss..."

"Yeah, all of us..." Scarlet Sage murmured, and Antares looked with a curious frown towards his sister, before the silvery Pegasus blushed and quickly shook her head. "But no... maybe now's not the time... I mean..."

"No, no. I'm... I'm okay. I'm really okay and I feel a lot more comfortable even now and just... knowing, seeing you all here..." Antares looked back and forth with a small smile, and his eyes lingered on Twilight for a moment, studying her as he wondered why she was being so quiet, keeping herself visibly a little apart. But he let it go as she gave him a soft look: in it, he saw not just her affection and concern for him, but also a request not to read into her right now. He honored that with a nod, but all the same couldn't help but wonder...

He shook his head a bit, then glanced around and smiled faintly as he realized Meadowlark wasn't here, asking quietly: "Where'd Meadow go? I... she hasn't been gone this whole time, has she?"

"She wanted to give us some privacy, that's all. She'll be back tonight though, Antares, don't worry. I think she just wanted to make sure..." Twilight Sparkle smiled a little, gazing across at him softly. "Well, she knows you better than you think. And that you still try and keep up a strong face for her, even when you don't have to."

"I... I don't all the time. It's just..." Antares looked lamely away, and then he shook his head before breathing slowly and glancing towards Luna, asking finally: "So what about you guys? It looks like... some things have... changed."

Antares drew his eyes quietly along his father's foreleg, to where Scrivener was standing on a bandaged hoof, and the charcoal earth pony gave a small smile as Luna looked over her shoulder with a soft sigh, before Twilight quietly strode forwards and sat down in front of Antares. She reached up and hugged him close, and the young stallion hugged her tightly back: he trusted her and loved her as a mother, and her touch, her embrace, helped calm him down even as he felt like he should brace himself for whatever was coming next.

They drew apart, and she reached up and took his shoulders, gazing down into his eyes before she said softly: "Antares, I... I want you to take a breath and listen. I love you, and your Mom and Dad love you, and we always will. And I have good news, even if it's a little scary and the timing's not the best, but..." She stopped, then smiled faintly, and Antares' eyes widened as he understood what she was going to say even before she said it, but the words themselves turned his mind into a blank buzz: "I'm pregnant."

There was silence for a moment, and then Antares blinked slowly before he asked in disbelief: "You're... you're pregnant, Mom? But... t-that means..."

"It means you're going to have a younger brother or sister, and our family's going to get a little bigger. It means that I'll have to be a little more careful for a while, and I'm going to need the help of the whole family." Twilight said softly, reaching up and touching Antares' face gently, before the violet mare added soothingly: "Nothing's going to change, okay? You're always going to be my son, and I love you more than I can say. This is a blessing, though, even if it's... it's scary."

Antares was reeling, blinking slowly as he looked around: Morning Glory was impassive, while Burning Desire was smiling even if he was also clearly envious, and Luna and Scrivener were looking on with pride. Celestia sat back, gazing softly down at Antares, while Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom...

He stared at these last two: the way they were holding hooves, had drawn back a little, the tender expressions on their faces. The way they weren't just reflecting Twilight's happiness, but had some other inner trigger touched by it, and his mouth went dry before he blurted: "You too?"

Scarlet blushed deep red, and Apple Bloom looked up in dumb surprise before she spluttered: "H-How did you... I mean, not yet, but we were... we were looking into ways to..."

Antares grabbed at his face, wincing as he stared back and forth, while Twilight looked up with a blush and Luna and Scrivener both stared over at their daughter, who smiled through her own embarrassment even as she nodded a few times and gazed at Apple Bloom. "We... we've been talking about it on and off the last two years and... we decided it's time that we... well, we're going to adopt or... have help from a donor..."

"By the gods, thou art going to hire a prostitute to sow one of thee and bear his foal as thine own?" Luna asked incredulously, and Scarlet Sage stared in horror at her mother as Apple Bloom's mouth worked slowly, but thankfully the sapphire mare was cut off from making any further remarks by Scrivener Blooms grabbing her around the face with a wince.

"What your mom means is we're very happy for you, it's just uh... quite a surprise and uh... coincidence and uh... well..." Scrivener fumbled for words, but Twilight was only smiling brightly across at the mare couple, even as Apple Bloom half-tried to hide her face and Scarlet Sage looked torn between happiness and exasperation.

"Oh my god." Antares muttered finally, grabbing at his face before he turned and strode quickly towards the back stairs, and all eyes turned to follow him with surprise as the stallion strode hurriedly up them to let himself into the guest room, stumbling towards the bed and half-dropping over it to breathe slowly, mind reeling.

Twilight was pregnant. Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom wanted a baby of their own. Everything was suddenly moving so fast and he didn't even know what to think. He was still just trying to process the fact that he was home, and that his wings were never coming back. He had been holding on to some faint hope, he realized, that either his Aunt Tia or his mother would know something, have some miracle up their sleeve to share with him and make everything better, and instead now he only felt... he only felt...

Jealousy? Bitterness? Anger? Maybe there was a little of all three in there, as well as dumb surprise and confusion and... other childish emotions that he wasn't exactly dealing with very well. He shivered a little, clenching his eyes shut and shaking his head slowly as he breathed hard in and out. No, he was twenty-three years old and an adult and he was going to handle this responsibly and it was a good thing and...

He groaned and slammed his head down into the bed, then winced and looked over his shoulder at the creak of the stairs, before looking up in surprise as he saw Scarlet Sage, the mare smiling faintly at him as she strode forwards and reached up to silently rub a hoof along his spine. She was careful, not even brushing against the scars, and Antares clenched his eyes shut before he whispered: "Shouldn't I be happy? I... I mean, I am happy. I am happy for you and Mom, I just-"

"It's okay to be a little upset right now, Antares. I was a little upset too." Scarlet Sage said softly, and Antares looked up in surprise before the Pegasus shook her head slowly, laughing quietly as she gazed at him silently. "And when I was young... when Mom and Dad first told me about you... it hit me hard, too. I was happy, but I was scared you were going to be so much better than me and replace me... and maybe you are better than me in some ways, but you never replaced me. And there's plenty of ways that you're more of an idiot than I expected, too."

Antares laughed a little despite himself, then he smiled faintly up at his big sister as she shook her head slowly. "And look at you. You're going through a rough patch. Of course you're scared-"

"I'm not scared." Antares protested, but then Scarlet reached up and bopped his nose with a hoof, and he winced a bit as his sister looked down at him pointedly, before he slumped a little as he realized: "Horses of Heaven, I'm not scared. I'm _terrified_. Twilight's going to have her own child... with Dad. It's hard to wrap my head around that I'll have a... a half-sister or half-brother-"

"No, it's not half, Antares. I mean, okay, biologically, yes, but you don't think of Twilight as a stepmom, do you?" Scarlet said pointedly, and Antares nodded a little after a moment before the Pegasus softened and continued: "Look, this... surprised me, too, and I mean...we're both supposed to be grown-ups, yeah? And now, they're having a new baby? Do you know how much attention babies need, how much time they'll have to spend with it, and how obsessive and protective they're all going to be, over Twilight first, then the child when it's born?"

"Wow you're... you're doing a great job of helping me feel better Scarlet Sage." Antares mumbled, and the mare sighed before smiling faintly at him as he closed his eyes and slumped. "Maybe I should move into Meadowlark's..."

The mare nudged him gently, then continued as if he hadn't spoken: "Babies need a lot of work. But Antares... you're going to be able to bond with Mom and Dad and... Mom over that. You're going to be able to be there with them, to help and to show that you love and accept this new baby into the family and... it's going to be a good thing, I promise. It's not going to replace you, even if... yeah, the new sibling will probably be a lot smarter than you are."

"Oh I hate you." Antares shoved at Scarlet lightly, but he was smiling a little as he straightened and nodded, looking over at her silently. "So... I... I should be okay with this, is what you're saying? It's not going to... they're not going to..."

"I think you know you should. That you know it's going to be okay." Scarlet Sage said quietly, and then she softened before reaching up and taking Antares' face gently in her hooves. "And Antares... I love you, little brother. And when Apple Bloom and I... find a way to have our own foal, I want you to be there for him or her. It's gonna be your niece or nephew, after all, and... you'd make a wonderful uncle. Not like Sleipnir, maybe, but.. still, pretty good, I think."

"I don't know if I'd want to be an uncle like Sleipnir." Antares said reflectively, but then he smiled a little and nodded after a few moments, gazing quietly over at his sister. "I feel a lot better just hearing you say that though, Scar. I... you and Apple Bloom took care of me a lot. You deserve it, I'm just... selfish, and don't want to be forgotten about."

"It might surprise you, but I feel the same way sometimes. You get to go off on journeys and live a more active life than I do, after all... you're..." Scarlet Sage shook her head slowly, giving a quiet laugh. "You're closer to our parents than I am, and it's partly my own fault. But it's okay. We're all still family. We all still take care of each other, and we're good to each other. That's all that matters, right? And I trust you, and know that if I need your help with something, you're going to be there for me. Just like with our parents."

Scarlet Sage quieted, then she added softly: "Look. Family life is hard, and weird sometimes. Especially for us. It was really hard for me to wrap my head around Twilight being... part of the family like she is, and I know you know the only reason it comes so naturally to you is because that's what you grew up with. So I know what it's like to see additions to the family: Twilight, and you, and so now this new baby coming in doesn't phase me as much. Although it's awkward to think about the fact that.. my own baby's uncle or aunt might end up being the same age as it. That makes me think about how weird our family is all over again."

"Well, Twilight might be mature, but she's... ageless now, I guess, and Luna and Scrivener are... kids." Antares laughed after a moment, reaching up to touch his own chest before he hesitated as he looked up at Scarlet Sage. "I'm... I'm going to be like them one day, aren't I? And what about you, Scarlet? You're a Blood Seer, so does that mean..."

"I don't know." Scarlet looked down quietly at her own hoof, smiling faintly before she glanced up at Antares. "Honestly? I think one lifetime might be enough for me, too. I'm not as strong as you guys are, and I don't know if I could stand... living for so many years. I just want this life with Apple Bloom, that's all. I'd be happy enough with that."

There was quiet for a moment, and then she reached out and nudged him gently. "Come on, little brother. Go back downstairs. You don't have to apologize, but..."

"I know. I know what I should do." Antares picked himself up, breathing slowly, and then he smiled a little as he turned and embraced Scarlet Sage tightly, and she hugged him back, closing her eyes with a smile. "Thanks, sis. You always know when to be there for me. When to push me. And you're probably the only one who ever does it, too. I... I really appreciate it."

"It's what big sisters do." Scarlet Sage murmured softly, and then they slipped apart before the stallion nodded firmly once, then turned and headed for the stairs, striding quietly down them, and the Pegasus followed after a few moments.

Antares returned to the main room of the library, then cleared his throat awkwardly as all eyes glanced up before he strode quickly towards Twilight and reached up to simply hug her tightly. The Lich hugged him fiercely back, and the sense of relief was almost palpable as they hung on to one-another for a moment before pulling slowly apart, Antares looking up and asking quietly: "What can I do to help, Mom? I... I want to help as much as possible."

"Just being here is wonderful, Antares. That's all I could ever ask for." Twilight replied with a soft smile, her eyes warm as she reached up and touched his face gently. "I'm so sorry we sprung it on you... I knew we probably should have waited..."

"No, no. It's fine, it's... it's good. I just guess... all the stress and everything got to me." Antares replied with a faint smile, and then he shook his head slowly before asking apprehensively: "But... I mean, since you're a Lich and all..."

"I've made bodies last for longer than nine months before. I'll just have to be careful." Twilight replied confidently, nodding once before she glanced over at Luna and Celestia, who were both gazing at her with smiles. "Everyone's promised to help out, though. And I appreciate it, a lot..."

"Hey now, Twilight, it's the least we can do. Everyone was real thrilled to hear it, after all... you deserve this." Apple Bloom said softly as Scarlet Sage rejoined her, and then the engineer earth pony smiled amusedly over at her partner. "Not that it's gonna stop Cowlick and plenty of others from having a little fun with things now and again though, right?"

"I don't even want to think about that." Twilight muttered, and Burning Desire chuckled quietly before wincing when Morning Glory smacked him lightly, and the Lich glanced at the two demons after a moment, hesitating before asking finally: "Do either of you know anything about... well... this kind of thing? Celestia says it's so rare that... well..."

Burning Desire opened his mouth with a grin, and Morning Glory hammered a hoof on his head firmly again, making him yelp before the behemoth Destroyer said quietly: "I know only a little, but I've heard of it once before. Not as a natural consequence, though... as part of a ritual. A powerful undead conjuror found a suitor in a strong but controllable demon. She mated with him, using fertility rituals and charms to ensure she would become pregnant after replacing her womb with a... more-suitable one, taken from a still-living victim. The ritual worked and allowed her to give birth to a powerful half-demon child, and she rose that child for some years, then abandoned her shell and transferred her spirit into the child once it was old enough to take care of itself. It gave her power and immortality..."

Morning Glory grinned coldly, and Burning Desire shivered at his sister's expression before muttering: "What my large, terrifying sister is leaving out of that story, of course, is the fact that a child's body is still nothing more than a child's body. The father came for his child one day and snatched her up while she slept. They say her screams of agony could be heard for centuries throughout Helheim... not that I'd know anything about that, being gone as I was."

"Yes, and I was on the torture racks myself, so the only times I noticed the screaming of others was while the Inquisitors took a rest." Morning Glory added calmly, then she smiled over at Twilight Sparkle, studying her with interest. "I'm happy for you."

Twilight blinked in surprise at this simple admission, and even Antares looked stupidly up before Luna asked wryly: "Is that the faintest thump of a maternal heart I hear beneath all the steel, Morning Glory?"

"Yes. Perhaps it is." Morning Glory said softly, looking down silently, and now Luna shifted uneasily, looking a little ashamed of herself at her own jibe when it wasn't returned with a threat or insult. There was silence for a few moments, and then the Destroyer looked up and said softly: "You have my promise that I shall protect you and this child with my life. You are part of Luna's family after all... and I see clearly that she desires the very best to watch over you. I am the very best."

"Aye, I agree. Celestia, does thou think we should withdraw into Subterra, or somewhere else, in case of the Replicants attacking? We shall have to play this time on our best defense... I do not know how many times Twilight will be able to run the Bifrost, after all, even if we brought her along in one of the armored carts. 'Twould be unnecessary risk." Luna said quietly, and then she sighed and looked over at Antares, smiling faintly. "Damnation. Should something serious happen... I shall have to send thee with my siblings, Antares. I do not like being out of the fight."

Antares blushed a bit, shifting self-consciously before Celestia opened her mouth, but they were surprisingly cut off by Twilight as she said firmly: "I want to stay here. In Ponyville, and in our home, Luna... I... I won't be chased out of our own home. I want our baby born in the safety and comfort of... friends, and family, and where I have so many of my happiest memories..."

She rubbed a hoof slowly over the hardwood floor, and Celestia and Luna traded soft looks and nods before Scrivener approached, limping only slightly before he wrapped a foreleg around the Lich and kissed her cheek quietly. "Anything you want, Twilight. We're here to help you. We're here to do that for you."

"And we're going to have to talk about a few things, concerning your pregnancy, Twilight Sparkle... I think it's safe enough to say it's fairly high-risk, after all." Celestia added softly, and the purple winged unicorn blushed and nodded a little before glancing up, and the ivory mare continued as she gazed around the room: "I'm going to need to ask all of you and others for help with this, and other things. We have a lot going on at once, but I'm hoping that we have the tools to start solving problems now, and not just find more questions...

"On that note, maybe we should go over with Antares what we found in the layer we visited. Share information, and move on with business as usual." Celestia added calmly, and Luna grumbled but nodded as the others looked on attentively, and Antares smiled a bit: Celestia always knew when to push a subject, and when to turn their attention away to something else.

They talked for a good, long while: eventually, they were joined by Sleipnir and Pinkamena, and the enormous earth pony looked both envious and delighted at the fact Twilight was pregnant, hugging her almost tight enough to make the others worry for the violet mare before Pinkamena had grumbled her own congratulations and given a small nod. Meadowlark showed up a few minutes later, to repeat the whole process of awe, amazement, and a little embarrassment: the crimson Pegasus was quick to make her way over to Antares afterwards, however, and check that he was okay... but Antares thought he actually was. Little-by-little, he was adjusting to the idea that... he was going to have a little sibling.

That night, they began to go their separate ways, but Celestia gently called Antares back while his parents went ahead. Scarlet Sage was going home with them for the night: she wanted to make them dinner, and then take a look at her old room before starting the process of... cleaning it out. Something that made Antares hurt a little more than he'd expected it to, but he shook these thoughts away as he approached his aunt quietly.

She sat near the back of the library, gazing down at him softly, and he looked back up before the ivory winged unicorn said quietly: "It's okay to be a little upset, Antares. And I'm not talking about Twilight Sparkle... I'm talking about your wings. You're still trying to move them and flex them, I can see that... you're still giving looks now and then at your back. But what bothers me is that you're also still acting like... somehow, this is your fault."

"Isn't it?" Antares looked up with a small smile, glancing silently over at the crescent scars to either side of his spine before he sighed softly. "I got in a fight with something much more powerful and a lot meaner than me. She cut my wings off. My wings that were a gift to me... they were from Nightmare Moon, sure, but Nightmare Moon is part of my mother, and I was... I was a unicorn with wings. Not a winged unicorn, but still, a unicorn gifted with wings. I loved to fly. They were a part of everyday life, even if they hurt... and I lost them, because I was paralyzed with fear and pain, and she cut them off like they were loose strings. If I hadn't panicked... hadn't let the pain get to me... I could have escaped, or maybe even saved my wings."

"Psukhikos." Celestia said softly, identifying the Clockwork Pony that Antares was trying to avoid the name of, and the stallion shivered as he looked away before the ivory mare nodded slowly and smiled faintly. "Oh, I see now. No... it's not just about your wings, is it? You were... you _are_... afraid of her. Antares, that's not a bad thing-"

"It is. It's shameful." Antares muttered, looking away, and Celestia laughed quietly and shook her head slowly, and the stallion shifted uneasily before he clenched his eyes shut. "I was weak and stupid, and she... she hurt me. But even when we were strong, she hurt us all so bad... she can fight against an army or one-on-one and I have no idea how to beat her. She took away... she could take away everything from me. And yet at the same time she's just a coward... I... I don't understand..."

"Those in power... those who have the most authority and strength... what compels us to take up those positions and weapons is often fear. Fear of what others will do to us if we don't, fear of what others _have _done to us. And there's nothing wrong with being afraid, but... Psukhikos was clearly warped by that." Celestia stopped, then closed her eyes and said softly: "All these Clockwork Replicants, these... cuckoos, as your father calls them. They're all broken souls, Antares. They're powerful, yes. They have hurt us badly, and they are going to hurt us more in the future. But they shouldn't be feared, Antares. They're the products of what fear does to a pony: fear of pain and suffering, fear of those more powerful than themselves, fear of not being complete."

Antares was silent, looking up slowly, and their eyes met before Celestia said softly: "And none of us are going to send you in to fight against them alone, any more than any of us are going to hold it against you that you were hurt in combat with one so badly. I was seriously injured as well. I wouldn't be standing here right now if it weren't for Discombobulation. Now go home, spend some time with your family, and sleep. When you wake up tomorrow, you're going to feel a lot better."

The glossy-black unicorn nodded hesitantly, and then he turned away and strode to the door of the library. He halted, then finally glanced back and asked almost impulsively: "What do you think of Twilight having a baby?"

"I'm very jealous, more than a little worried, and I'm going to be watching Luna and Scrivener like Frigg used to watch Odin for the next while, which already has my little sister trembling in her hooves." Celestia smiled slightly, then she closed her eyes and added softly: "But I'm happy, too. Your mother loves them, and they love her. I think it's going to work out fine, selfishness aside."

Antares nodded after a moment, then he smiled a little and murmured a goodbye before turning and pushing through the door. Celestia watched him go, and then she glanced to the side and said softly: "You can come out now. But you don't have to be ashamed... everything I said to him is true for you, too, Bob."

"Oh, I'm not ashamed of myself in the slightest. I just don't want ponies crying all over me. You'd think when Twilight Sparkle saw me last I'd lost my other arm." Discombobulation's voice remarked mildly, and then the Draconequus himself slipped out of the corridor, rubbing slowly at an old wooden prosthetic limb, grimacing a bit as he added moodily: "Although I have to admit I'm having second thoughts about that wonderful idea of mine that saved your life, Tia. Granted, I'd prefer to save you than a metal hand-"

"I'd imagine it would be more uncomfortable than what I could do for you, yes." Celestia replied with a slight smile, glancing over at the chaos entity, and Discombobulation turned red as he cleared his throat and awkwardly made a tugging motion at an invisible collar. "Although you do tell me sometimes I have a very firm grip."

"You're dirty. Dirty dirty dirty." Discombobulation said dryly, and then he huffed a bit before biting his tongue in concentration, his wooden arm lethargically rising and the fingers splaying open so he could carefully push his palm against the mare's cheek. "But I have to admit that's probably true. Even if you also probably meant it in a very gross way. Weren't you a princess, and a baroness once?"

"I still am a baroness. In fact, I have to meet with the steward tomorrow, I believe... the council tells me I've been shirking my duties." Celestia smiled slightly after a moment, adding softly as she pressed her face against his wooden palm: "It feels good."

"How can hearing something feel good? Well, then again, sound is vibration. So words are like little vibrators going into your ears and tickling your eardrums. Aural sex: once you go black, you go deaf." Discombobulation said mildly, and Celestia laughed and shook her head slowly before the Draconequus paused and glanced up thoughtfully. "How is it in some worlds people get millions for bad jokes like that, but in places like this all my cleverness just gets rocks thrown at me?"

"You earned more than rocks, Bob. You have me, too." Celestia said softly, and Discombobulation blushed before the mare leaned up, and he leaned down, the two sharing a short, gentle kiss for a moment before parting, and Celestia hesitated... then smiled up at him quietly and said: "Come on. Help me put on tea."

Discombobulation tilted his head curiously at this, then he grumbled at his slowly-moving wooden arm before grabbing it and yanking it down to his side, muttering: "I feel like I've gone from T3 back to 56K modem. On that note, let's stuff some fiber-optic cabling into my arm, I bet that would help. Then again, chaos likes to work only when it likes to work. Like printers."

He paused, huffed as Celestia only smiled at him and strode down the corridor, and then he hurried after her and asked mildly: "And why precisely do both of us need to be there to make the tea? Isn't tea something easily made on its own? As a letter it stands on its own just fine."

"I want to make sure you don't run off on me again, that's all. I know you're tempted to from time-to-time, but right now... I want to have a cup of tea with you, and just talk." Celestia said softly, and Discombobulation shuffled a little, but he could barely repress a smile as the mare gazed over her shoulder at him fondly. "You mean a lot to me."

"You know, those words are often used in all kinds of sitcoms. Then the FBI agent turns out to be working for the serial killer and shoots his fiancee's boss before she's forced to kill him. And then next season she's gone from nice naïve little girl to shooting every other suspect every other episode." Discombobulation remarked, and then he paused and rubbed thoughtfully at the underside of his muzzle. "Of course, Tia, that's probably a little less than you'd shoot if you had a gun."

"I'm no fan of guns and weapons of the modern age, Discombobulation... they seem to be used less as equalizers and more often to shoot the enemy in the back." Celestia said softly, and she smiled over her shoulder as her horn glowed, easily moving the still-half-full kettle into position, opening a cupboard, and removing two mugs to drop on the counter all at once. "But I never liked bows for much the same reason."

Discombobulation smiled slightly as he reached up into the open cupboard, pulling out a metal tin as he remarked: "But there's nothing wrong with the fact you can cast a Level 3 Apocalypse, and destroy everything around you in a hail of meteors and fire. That's perfectly fair."

"Skill in magic is earned and comes from the strength of our spirit. Besides, I rarely do that, Discombobulation. I usually save my magic for opponents who require or deserve it. Tyrfing can get my point across well enough by itself." Celestia said calmly, and Discombobulation chuckled at this and gave the mare an entertained look.

Teabags were tossed into the mugs, everything was set back in order, and then Celestia and Discombobulation only stood in front of the counter in the neat little kitchen. There was silence, but it was comfortable as the Draconequus rubbed every so often at his wooden arm, tossing almost shy looks at the mare as she gazed over at him fondly, not hiding her affection.

Finally, the kettle whistled, and Celestia poured the tea, and they stood to let it steep. Then Discombobulation cleared his throat as he turned towards her, shifting once before saying finally: "Affection is responsible for nine-tenths of whatever solid and durable happiness there is in our lives."

Celestia smiled a little at this, and the Draconequus rubbed slowly at his wooden arm and muttered: "Great. That went well, uh... wait, I'm thinking of another quote here, I've got something better, just give me a moment..."

The mare strode forwards, then stood up on her hind hooves: one front hoof gently settled on the counter, while the other pressed into the Draconequus' chest, and he looked up at her before she leaned forwards and kissed him slowly. He returned the kiss, silently reaching his hand up to stroke slowly through her flowing mane, before their lips parted and he looked dumbly into her amethyst eyes as she smiled at him softly. "Sometimes all you have to say, Bob... is that."

"Uh... yup." Bob said finally, and then he slowly looked over at the tea, saying awkwardly: "That's... Tia is steeped. I mean, the tea is steeped, the tea is steeped!"

Celestia only smiled slightly, then she leaned forwards and pushed against him again, and the Draconequus shortly found with ironic amusement that he had spoken true after all. And the tea was soon forgotten on the counter, but everything else that had been shared between the two was recalled in the moments that followed, as they shared once more what they hadn't for years, and renewed with it their trust in one another: not just physical, but the emotional and the mental, the promise that they would always be there... for each other.


	49. Optimism And Pessimism

Chapter Forty Five: Optimism And Pessimism

~BlackRoseRaven

Twilight Sparkle was calmly reading over a baby book in the living room, sitting comfortably back on some pillows as she turned the pages slowly. She had already read this book years ago, when Luna had been pregnant, but she wanted to refresh herself on everything now that she would be going through it herself. Abaddon was curled up on the futon beside her, snoozing and catlike, enjoying the occasional stroke of a hoof over his back from the Lich

Scrivener Blooms had tidied up the living room, and taken off his bandages: his damaged hoof had finished healing and changing, and now, like his other front hoof, it had become a flexible claw. But Twilight felt what was clearly thankfulness for them from the stallion as she glanced up with amusement, watching as Scrivener grasped Scarlet's old dresser and carefully hauled it backwards. "You know, Scrivy, I'll never understand how you can be upset about getting published, but happy about your hooves turning into claws because it lets you move stuff around the house."

"You know what, Twilight? I... shut up. I'll think of a good insult once I move this... Luna, come on, give me a hoof here! This thing weighs a ton!" Scrivener complained, leaning over the dresser, and then he stared at the sight of Luna wrestling with the thick, floppy mattress over Scarlet's old bed, trying unsuccessfully to yank it free from whatever it was stuck on with both her hooves and telekinesis. "Actually uh. Just... keep doing what-"

"Shut up, Scrivy!" Luna grumbled, and then she glared furiously around the room, asking incredulously: "How in damnation did Scarlet pack all these furnishings into this tiny little room? I do not remember laboring like this to fit all this in!"

Scrivener only mumbled, then finally managed to tilt the dresser on an angle that let him drag it out into the hallway with a wheeze of relief, relaxing slightly after a moment as he muttered: "Honestly, Luna, I don't know. I just know that Scarlet is much meaner than we gave her credit for. No wonder she said it was okay for us to start moving her stuff out this morning..."

"Aye, well, unless she has Big Mac and several other hulking stallions to aid her, I do not believe she will ever manage to get this all to her townhouse... where is she even going to store it?" Luna complained, huffing after a moment. "She does not have room at the townhouse for this!"

"Uh, guys? Don't you remember?" Twilight looked up in surprise from the baby book again, and Scrivener looked back at her lamely as Luna half-flopped over the dresser to look out at the Lich. "They're buying a bigger house. Apple Bloom got a raise recently, and they've already put a down-payment on the new place. Antares is... out there right now. With Scarlet. Looking at it."

"What?" Luna and Scrivener traded stupid looks, and Twilight laughed and shook her head before Luna groaned and dropped her face against the dresser. "Some parents we are, Scrivy. But... admittedly, much of my focus is stolen by poor Antares..."

Scrivener nodded slowly as Twilight softened, glancing up, and the charcoal stallion hesitated before he asked quietly: "Did he still seem... depressed to you? Or anxious..."

"Both, but a lot more anxious. I think... it's just going to take time." Twilight said softly, and Luna grunted and nodded in agreement, then firmly shoved the large oak dresser into Scrivener, making him wheeze before he grumbled, and Twilight rolled her eyes as she put the book aside and stood up, Abaddon only glancing up for a moment before returning to snoozing. "Here, let me-"

"No, no, no, thou must sit and be still!" Luna declared, flailing her way out of the bedroom and running over to bull into Twilight just as she began to step forwards, and the Lich winced as she was pushed back onto the cushions. "We shall treat thee as a queen and keep thee safe and thou shan't have to lift a hoof until the babe is born. Besides, 'tis not just because we are worried for thee, 'tis because I have this creeping sensation all along my spine that Celestia is lurking somewhere, waiting for us to fail thee so she can pummel both myself and Scrivener Blooms."

Scrivy shrugged meditatively in agreement, then he turned and began to drag the dresser carefully backwards, and Twilight only sighed and smiled a little. "Come on, Luna. You know Celestia's not like that... and... honestly, I don't want to strain my powers or anything, but I do want to help. You should remember what it was like for you not being allowed to do anything while you were in the last stages of pregnancy..."

"Aye, I do, 'tis part of why I am so eager to inflict it upon thee." Luna remarked mildly, and Twilight gave her a flat look before the sapphire mare softened, then sighed and nodded with a grumble, muttering: "But oh, very well. If thou insists then... then I suppose we can permit thee to exercise thyself a little. Just... just remember, my sweet mare. Any strain upon thy body is dangerous."

Twilight smiled softly, looking up and seeing the compassion, the concern, the pure love in Luna's eyes, and then she nodded and leaned up, gently kissing the mare's lips. Luna blinked in surprise, but then Twilight leaned back and murmured: "Don't worry, I know my limits well. The only thing that has me concerned right now, anyway, is what could happen to my body in the later stages of pregnancy. I don't know what it's going to be like when I start... getting bigger."

"Fat, thou means. Oh, how I look forwards to that. How I will relish it." Luna said with a grin, and Twilight laughed despite herself, shaking her head slowly before the sapphire mare added in a more soothing voice: "But fear not, Twilight. Celestia will be looking into everything she can, thou knows well how much she adores thee. And all of us... we shall all do everything in our power to keep thee strong and well and happy. Thou deserves nothing but the very best we can give, and 'tis precisely what we intend to lavish upon thee."

"You're worried. I can tell you're worried." Twilight said softly, and Luna sighed a little before nodding almost embarrassedly, but the violet winged unicorn only shifted and blushed a little as she murmured: "It's funny. I... I still wouldn't blame you if you were less worried and more... you know."

"I would blame myself. 'Twould not at all be right." Luna replied quietly, and then she cleared her throat and shook her head quickly, starry mane sizzling out before she smiled and winked. "Besides. 'Twill be wonderful to see thee suffering through pregnancy. And then my daughter or Apple Bloom, whomever they decide shall be the mother... although it sounds like at this point, 'tis like that Scarlet is the mare and Apple Bloom is the stallion, yes?"

Luna paused thoughtfully, then opened her mouth, but Twilight glared at her and cut her off before she could say anything, and the mare huffed and muttered: "Oh, thou art no fun. But very well, come and help me pack up Scarlet's room, and move things out. Let us see if we can finish before she returns."

Twilight nodded, and then both mares looked up and felt a faint twinge as Scrivener gave a curse of frustration, and then Luna slowly leaned to the side to see that the stallion had slipped while trying to wrestle the dresser through the front door and it had fallen on top of him, the winged unicorn clearing her throat before saying helpfully: "That is not how thou moves furniture, Scrivy. Thou must lift with thy back."

"Thanks, Luna." Scrivener muttered, and then he sighed tiredly as Twilight shook her head in entertainment. "Can't you two just... magically make everything tiny for long enough for us to move this stuff out?"

Twilight looked thoughtful, but Luna only huffed and strode quickly towards Scarlet Sage's room, retorting: "Just for that, Scrivy, I shall make thee move all the heavy furnishings thyself! Lazy, foolish poet, this is good exercise and good work!"

"Says the mare who usually spends all day lounging on the pillows, guzzling coffee, when she isn't beating me up." Scrivener muttered, and then he winced at a mental whipcrack in his mind before sighing and beginning to wiggle himself out from beneath the dresser.

He had only just managed to get the dresser out onto the cleared-off front deck, where they already had several boxes of Scarlet Sage's other belongings, before the stallion looked up in surprise to see a lanky earth pony in a suit approaching with a wheeze but a wide grin. For a few moments, Scrivener only stared, and then he asked incredulously: "Barry? What the hell are you doing out here?"

"C-Champ! Great... to see you so early in the... morning!" Barry wheezed loudly as he came to a halt in front of the patio, gasping for breath, and Scrivener walked slowly over towards him, looking nonplussed. A moment later, Twilight emerged from the house, carrying several boxes with telekinesis she neatly stacked to the side, and the agent grinned widely as he waved a hoof slowly at her. "Hey, hello there! Great... great to see you!"

"Uh... hi, Barry." Twilight said slowly, and then she stepped up beside Scrivener, who only shrugged, as confused as she was. "What brings you out here?"

"Good news, g-great news, as a matter of fact!" Barry laughed brightly, looking up and shaking himself out as he finally managed to catch his breath, before grinning widely as he reached back and dug hurriedly in his satchel, then pulled out a check. "Ta-da! Look at this, big guy, your first and far from last check from the generous Mr. Underbrush!"

Scrivener cocked his head curiously at this as he leaned forwards, reaching out to take the slip of paper with one claw, but Barry didn't even seem to notice the fact that his top writer now had digits instead of hooves as the agent bounced excitedly on the spot, grinning widely. "And that's just the start! Doctrine wants you to meet with him, Underbrush apparently pushed ol' Tops into throwing together some fundraiser they want you, yes you, as a guest of honor at, and I'm already getting asked about when you'll be putting out your next book! And champ, champ, you got a whole load of fan mail sitting and waiting for you in Ponyville, too... the way I hear it, your post office box is completely overloaded! This is great! This is fantastic!"

"This is probably because of Underbrush. The guy knows his stuff inside and out." Scrivener muttered, feeling almost... ashamed of himself. He was no true great writer, after all. He didn't deserve this many accolades, as he shifted a little before Twilight gently touched his shoulder. He nodded to her after a moment, and then he smiled and held up the check, and she took it with telekinesis before turning and heading inside. "Thanks, Barry. But you didn't have to come out all the way here to give me my check and all this, I was gonna come by... well... sometime this week..."

"Nonsense, champ! You're my number-one client, after all. You and me, we're gonna take the world, right?" Barry said enthusiastically, and when Scrivener only looked at him mildly, the lanky earth pony shuffled a little before saying awkwardly: "And well, you know, uh... I wanted to make sure you were okay and all that. Can't have my writer breaking his hooves, can I?"

"Oh, they're both broken, see?" Scrivener held up his front claws and stretched them wide, and Barry staggered backwards and stared in horror, as Luna's laughter echoed out of the house. Then there was a loud thump, and Scrivener winced a bit as he looked over his shoulder at the frustrated curse that followed. "Somehow I'm going to get the blame for that."

The stallion paused, then he glanced down and snapped his hooves back shut, locking them tightly together into hooves. He studied how natural they both looked, the thin lines between separate digits only visible if you looked hard enough in the right places, and then he shook his head as he sat back and Barry wheezed loudly, staring over the stallion. "Don't... don't scare me like that! I thought for a moment you were... I... champ, are you okay?"

"Just a... well, an accident, I guess." Scrivener said quietly, glancing absently down at one hoof. "But they're okay, don't worry. I'm okay. I'd say better than okay but... some bad things happened to my son, as well as the good things that are... going on right now."

Barry cocked his head with interest, and then he leaned forwards, asking almost too eagerly: "Any chance you might be able to get another book out of these experiences? Or you could pen a tell-all, or hey, just sounds like great fodder for an interview, and you know I've got a few people already asking to line up interviews with you..."

"I wonder how many of them work for companies Underbrush owns." Scrivener muttered, and Barry opened his mouth with a huff, but then closed it quickly when Scrivener looked as at him mildly. Then the agent cringed back a little as Scrivener leaned forwards, saying mildly: "Come on, spit it out, Barry. If you've got something to say I want to hear it. Don't bottle it up."

"Well... I... hey, just because, okay, Underbrush is able to pull a lot of strings and maybe influence more than a little how people are gonna see you... that doesn't mean you don't deserve it, champ." Barry halted, then he looked up and suddenly continued in a ramble: "I mean, hell, look at me. Seriously, do you think I ever actually read? Oh, sure, I got those giant books in my office, but all they are is shelf-filler. I read maybe... two chapters of every manuscript that comes across my desk, enough to know if I can sell it or not. I'm a literary agent, but I ain't a literary pony. I'm a business pony, and I've been in the biz long enough now to get an idea of what sells and what doesn't."

He halted, then cleared his throat and looked up honestly. "Your book was long and crazy and had a whole lot of big words in it. I could have torn it apart if I wanted to, and I still could. But I got a feeling that ponies would read you all the same. And I was right about that, and I bet you it ain't all about Underbrush, okay? That's all I'm saying."

Scrivener smiled a little after a moment, then he gestured to the lanky agent and turned, saying softly: "Come inside, I'll put on coffee."

Barry brightened at this, then scrambled forwards and promptly tripped over the riser leading up to the patio, falling on his face with a loud smack. The charcoal earth pony sighed and dropped his head, then looked mildly over his shoulder, but Barry only scrambled quickly to his hooves and mumbled: "Damn... not... uh... wind. Sorry, champ, the... sun in my eyes."

"The sun's behind you, Barry." Scrivener said patiently, and then he strode inside, and the agent cleared his throat and looked awkwardly over his shoulder before hurrying forwards over the patio and into the house.

He paused to peer into Scarlet Sage's room, where Luna was grumbling and yanking bolts out of the bedframe before she tossed an acidic look at the agent, then suddenly reared her head up, and then the sapphire mare declared loudly: "I have made Twilight pregnant. Do not listen to Scrivener Blooms, it was not him. I did it, with my mighty stallion's rod. Actually, 'tis more of a spear. Or a battering ram. 'Tis a battering ram!"

Twilight Sparkle turned beet-red and froze in the middle of sorting through books, and Scrivener Blooms sighed from the kitchen as Barry stared into the room, before Luna grinned widely and leaned forwards. "Wouldst thou like to see it?"

"No thank you!" Barry squeaked, and he jumped past the doorway, then paused and leaned back, adding awkwardly: "Congratulations uh, Miss Twilight, on your mommyhood. And... you on your daddyhood, Lady Luna."

"Thankee." Luna said primly, giving Barry an agreeable smile, and then she huffed when Twilight glared over her shoulder at her. "Oh shush, thou enjoyed it."

Barry hurried to the kitchen, where Scrivener was already doling cream and sugar into four mugs, and then the charcoal stallion answered without needing to be asked: "Yes, Luna's just trying to get a reaction out of you. Yes, Twilight's actually pregnant. Yes, I'm the father. And no, Barry, I am not going to write a book about this. At least not right now."

"Uh... great, champ. Still, you know the question's going to come up in interviews. And if Ersatz Major hears about it..." Barry shivered a little, then hesitated and asked finally: "What do you plan to do about her anyway, champ? I mean... she's really your cousin, yeah?"

"Yeah. And I don't even know what she's doing lately... has she written any more articles about me?" Scrivener asked almost curiously, and Barry winced, which the stallion took as a yes. He cocked his head curiously at this, however, asking finally: "I thought a magazine like Rogues And Studs would move on to demolishing a new target pretty quickly..."

"Well, yes, normally they do. But Ersatz is doing a full 'investigation' on you, and it's turning into one big ongoing article. Apparently ponies love seeing you get slammed, though, so Rogues And Studs is just letting her continue to have her way... uh, sorry, champ." Barry added lamely, but the stallion only shook his head with a small smile, before the agent hesitated and continued, nervously tapping his front hooves together as he looked almost warily at Scrivener's: "But Ersatz has more influence than I thought, and she's been sending articles and letters and interviews out to other places, too. The really scary part is that she's almost trying to wrestle Underbrush... you know, she's sending letters and petitions out to lots of smaller bookstores and even a few chains that Underbrush doesn't have control over, and tellin' 'em not to stock your book. I heard she even was trying to get it banned under the uh... uh... uh..."

Scrivener let Barry try and think for a while, and then he suggested gently: "The Miller test?" When Barry looked dumbfounded, he rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. "How are you a literary agent when you know nothing about anything, Barry? Books have to go through an obscenity test, usually called the Miller test after Sir Miller, who introduced it a few hundred years ago... although a lot of us writers call him Censor Miller. Look, it won't go anywhere. The only grounds she could base off actually banning my books is the idea that what I've written here isn't true history, and that I'm trying to corrupt Equestrian thought and principles."

"I told you, I'm a business pony, not a reader! I wheel and deal all day, I leave thinking and all that stuff to geniuses like you, champ." Barry half-retorted, half-whined, and Scrivener nodded as he picked up the carafe and began to pour coffee into the mugs.

The agent was silent for a few moments as Scrivener filled each of the cups, then slipped the still half-full coffeepot back into place before the lanky stallion said finally: "Look, even without knowing about that... Censor Miller thing... I knew it must be a long shot. But Ersatz, she doesn't exactly strike me as the kind of lady who goes after long shots, you know what I mean? So do you think that maybe... and I'm just saying maybe... she's just putting this forward to stir the pot? I hate to say it boss, but I'm sure that included in that fan mail of yours is some hate mail, too."

"Yes, because I've never gotten hate mail before. I'm sure the words will just leap out at my eyes and cut me full of emotional holes. That's how I got all these scars, you know, words hurt me and I had no choice but to cut myself while crying in the shower." Scrivener said mildly as he passed a mug of coffee to Barry, and the lanky stallion huffed at him. "You know, before I was blacklisted, I actually was on par for receiving the most hate mail and complaints of all the authors in the publishing house. Of course, I would have been higher, but some ponies recognized me on the street."

"Well, good, I'm glad you're happy about that." Barry sighed tiredly as Scrivener nodded, then the charcoal stallion whistled sharply: a moment later, there was a clanging before Luna came scurrying around the corner with a cheerful look on her face, and the lanky agent said dumbly: "My niece's dog does the same thing."

Luna stopped and scowled over at Barry, who winced and shrank a bit before Luna strode up to him, then bopped him firmly with her horn. He yelped and whined in his throat, and Luna huffed before she picked up both mugs remaining on the counter with telekinesis. "Twilight and I are going to finish sorting Scarlet's books, Scrivy. Stop being lazy and come and help us once thou art done entertaining thy little friend."

"Yes mother." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna blew a raspberry at him before she headed back to Scarlet's room, and the charcoal stallion smiled a little before he glanced over at Barry, who was grumbling and rubbing slowly at his head. "That means she likes you, you know."

"Great. I'm thrilled, really." Barry mumbled, and then the lanky stallion sighed tiredly and dropped his head forwards before looking up and asking hesitantly: "Not that... I mean, professionally-interested or... speaking, or... you know. Uh. Is your kid okay then? Antares, yeah?"

Scrivener quieted a little, looking away, and then he shook his head slowly and sipped at his coffee. There was silence between the two for a few moments before the charcoal stallion said softly: "He is and he isn't. He's hurting a lot right now, Barry... Antares lost his wings."

"Oh hell. I'm sorry to hear that." Barry winced a bit, shifting uneasily as he rubbed at the back of his head with one hoof, clutching his coffee against his breast with the other as he hesitated again, then asked finally: "Is there... I mean, he's no little kid or anything and I know you got like... demons and a whole horde of supporters, but... can I do anything?"

The charcoal stallion looked with surprise at Barry, and then he smiled a little before beginning to shake his head... before frowning thoughtfully, rubbing at the underside of his muzzle. "Maybe not directly for Antares, but... what kind of connections do you have to the newspapers in Canterlot?"

"Uh... someone I went to school with helps run the uh... Canterlot Tribune, I think. Medium-size paper, pretty good distribution across Equestria." the agent replied thoughtfully after a moment, cocking his head curiously. "Why's that? You looking for a little revenge on Ersatz? Because I don't think they're gonna want to pick a fight with Rogues And Studs."

"No, but Antares' marefriend, Meadowlark, writes for the paper here. If I get you a few of her articles, can you send them over to your friend, see if they can find a place for her to fit in, just for an article or two?" Scrivener asked curiously, and when Barry cocked his head curiously, the charcoal stallion shrugged a little and said finally: "It would mean a lot to Antares, I think. He's happy when people around him are happy, and I know Meadowlark would really appreciate it."

Barry shifted a bit back and forth, and then he nodded after a moment before asking uneasily: "This isn't like... you aren't trying to kick your son out of your house or something, right? I don't wanna be involved in no family disputes, champ, from what I know you're a great pony but when families start fighting all the worst comes out and-"

"No, no, you idiot. But there's going to be a new baby in the house sooner or later, and I know that Antares... it might be hard on him. If he and Meadowlark can get a better job, she might relax a little more, maybe even afford a better place than where she lives now. And Spike already said he'd be happy to have Antares work with him over the next while as an assistant." Scrivener stopped and smiled a little as he closed his eyes, feeling the tickle of Twilight's emotions as she overheard this, saw her smile in his mind. "That's kind of a... spiral thing there."

"I have no clue what you mean, but I think I get the drift. You want the kids to have options, yeah?" Barry hesitated, and then he rubbed at his face slowly and sighed before nodding grudgingly. "Well, okay. Guess I got myself into this one anyway, so sure, what the hay. Mail the articles to my office in Canterlot, and I'll forward them over to my friend at the Tribune."

Scrivener smiled and nodded, saying softly: "Thanks Barry. I really appreciate it. Why don't you hang around? Luna and I are cleaning out my daughter's old room today... she's moving into a new house with her partner, so she's going to take it all over there."

"This still sounds like one of those family fight things." Barry said pessimistically, and Scrivener rolled his eyes before drinking down the rest of his coffee in a few gulps, as the agent studied him before asking awkwardly: "So uh... should I take that as my cue to leave?"

"Take it however you want, Barry. Scarlet and Antares will probably be back in a little while, and Luna and Twilight and I won't be much longer in cleaning out her room." Scrivener replied after a moment, and Barry nodded a few times before he smiled lamely as the charcoal stallion turned and strode out of the kitchen, adding over his shoulder: "Just don't screw with Luna's art supplies. There's some books in the office upstairs if you want something to read."

"Thanks champ!" Barry called, still looking oddly embarrassed, and Scrivener smiled to himself and shook his head slowly as he strode into Scarlet's room, before giving an amused look at Luna as she glared at him, while Twilight was looking with much more gentility at the charcoal stallion.

"Idiot Scrivener Blooms." Luna muttered, and then she hesitated before nodding and mumbling: "But 'twas a very nice idea about Meadowlark, that I must admit. Damnation, Scrivy. Since when did thou begin to get good ideas? 'Tis extremely frustrating."

The stallion only shrugged, and then Twilight gestured over at a large wardrobe, saying softly: "Here, help me move this. Luna doesn't want me just lifting with telekinesis, and I think it's going to be too awkward to get out the door by magic alone, anyway."

"Oh, great. Okay, let's tip it over and I'll carry it on my back or something." Scrivener said after a moment, and Twilight smiled as Scrivener turned around... before Luna firmly flicked her horn, knocking the wardrobe spilling over to smack firmly down onto Scrivener's back and drive him to the ground with a wheeze, his eyes bulging in pain as Twilight winced and twitched.

Luna flinched as well, but grinned widely after a moment as Scrivener groaned from the ground despite the ache in her own back, the mare shaking herself briskly out before she went back to packing a box full of trinkets, muttering: "'Tis what thou deserves, Scrivy. Thou wert lazy. The lazy and the slothful must be punished, that is all there is to it."

Scrivener only muttered from the ground moodily, and then he sighed and carefully forced his hooves under him, gritting his teeth and straightening as Twilight gave Luna a dry look, but the sapphire mare only sniffed and stood up tall, lifting two boxes with telekinesis as she declared: "See, I am not lazy at all. I am doing all my work, and doing it well. Do not force me to strike thee with my battering ram, Scrivener Blooms. Do not make me... invade thy... thy... uh... castle keep."

She grinned widely, and Scrivener sighed as Twilight only rolled her eyes and gave Luna a pointed look, and then she huffed and strode out of the room, grumbling: "Well 'tis not my fault that I cannot think of any proper metaphor. Unlike thee, I rarely spent nights lonely in the past. Whatever I fantasized about, 'twas quickly made into reality, so I had no need for... silly innuendo."

The sapphire winged unicorn continued to grumble to herself as she made her way out to the patio, and the charcoal stallion rolled his eyes as Twilight carefully grasped the back end of the wardrobe with telekinesis, hefting it carefully as she asked finally: "Why do we love her again?"

"Because we've seen that while this is how she treats the ponies she loves, it's much better than what she does to the ponies she hates." Scrivener said mildly, and Twilight nodded moodily in agreement before the stallion carefully strode forwards, adding finally: "And I can take the weight of this thing, you don't have to worry about lifting it too much, Twilight..."

"It's okay, Scrivy, it's not a strain or anything. Besides, I'm just keeping the doors held closed." Twilight reassured with a smile, shaking her head a little before she added quietly: "And... Scrivener. Thank you for... for everything. You and Luna both, but... I know this must be a little awkward for you, too. I mean, neither of us could know..."

Scrivener smiled faintly as he strode through the doorway, careful to navigate the enormous furnishing through as he said softly: "The measure of a stallion shows in how he takes care of the mare he loves. Mares, I guess, in my case, since... we're all weird and all. But if I didn't... make sure I was there for you in every way, I wouldn't be a stallion. I'd just be some... sleaze, glorifying in what I have instead of cherishing it. Just like Luna knows that if she didn't... celebrate this with you, you wouldn't really be an equal. We'd be abusing your kindness and your love, and neither of us wants to do that."

"Still, I appreciate it. I really do. You could have... you and Luna easily could have just... told me 'no,' after all. And with how you have a little power over me as my anchors, even made me..." Twilight shifted a little, but Scrivener only smiled faintly, shaking his head slowly.

"Neither of us could ever do that to you." the stallion said quietly, and Twilight blushed as they carefully made their way out into the hallway, then headed for the door.

Luna was there, waiting for them, gazing softly at Scrivener: their eyes met, and emotions traded back and forth between them before they smiled warmly to one another as the sapphire mare flicked her horn gently, pulling the door a little wider as she murmured: "Conspirators. Constantly talking behind mine back. I should punish thee both heartily."

"Are you going to ram down our gates?" Scrivener asked dryly, and Luna stared at him before the sapphire mare began to giggle loudly, and Scrivener sighed as Twilight cleared her throat loudly behind him. "No. I... I don't know what I'm encouraging her. I think I'm a masochist."

"Aye, but we all already knew that. 'Tis part of why thou art my beloved wife." Luna replied cheerfully, nodding firmly once as Scrivener and Twilight carefully made their way out to an empty spot on the deck to set down the furnishing. Then she paused and softened as she gazed back and forth, at the boxes and furniture and piles of blankets sitting on the dresser, as she said in a softer voice: "Are we good parents, does thou think? Did we do good with Scarlet Sage?"

"Yeah, I think so." Scrivener said quietly after a moment, nodding hesitantly as Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly at the two. "I don't like seeing this any more than you do, Luna, but... she hasn't lived here for years now. She barely uses her room here and... well, she said herself she'd like to move her things out when we talked to her about it. Even if we were both dumb enough to miss the part about her getting her own freaking house."

"Aye, that goes to show what geniuses we are, does it not, Scrivy?" Luna asked moodily, and Scrivener grunted and nodded in agreement after a moment before they looked at each other, then both sighed and smiled, making the same bobbing gesture with their heads. As they mirrored each other in expression and action, their eyes locked and they shared a flurry of emotions, and Twilight closed her eyes as she felt this. It was like a wind blowing by, carrying words she could still faintly here, warmth that breathed over her face... it was the strangest of comforts to know that if she wanted to, she could just step forwards, and be in the center of the full force of that gust of thought and emotion.

Then all three shook themselves out at almost the same time, before heading quietly back inside. There wasn't much left now: some odds and ends to pack into boxes, a small set of shelves to pull apart and move out, a few pictures to take off the walls and pack up.

Luna and Scrivener decided to finish up packing, while Twilight headed out into the living room after a little bit of urging from the two an reassurance she had helped more than enough. It only took Scrivener and Luna some ten minutes to finish packing up, while Twilight chatted a little with Barry, who seemed bent on trying to make a good impression. Or rather, a better one than he had in the past.

Once everything had been packed up, Scrivener and Luna simply sat for a little while outside. They looked over all these things that belonged to their daughter, and thought about all the time they'd spent with Scarlet Sage. How she was no longer 'adopted' but 'theirs,' how much they loved her. How much they missed her. And how they wished they'd spent more time together.

And they both knew that Antares might want to move out as well, and all they could do was let him go, no matter how badly they wanted to keep their family close. Both of them... and Luna and Scrivener traded quiet looks before the mare smiled faintly and murmured: "Be not silly, Scrivener Blooms. I understood from the moment she revealed herself why thou wert able to swallow down Ersatz's bile. 'Tis just... easier sometimes... to play the role of fool. Thou knows this well."

"Aye." Scrivener replied softly, and Luna gently punched him in the shoulder, making him smile a little back before he shook his head slowly, and they both gazed down for a moment. Luna rubbed her hoof against the deck, and Scrivener turned his eyes to a portrait sitting aside on the dresser, saying softly: "But we're lucky, aren't we? It's not goodbye, after all... she's in Ponyville. Starting her own family. We can be proud, and maybe one day soon, we'll be grandparents."

"Grandparents. That is a terrifying thought." Luna closed her eyes, and then she grunted and nodded moodily once. "I do not desire to be called a 'grandmother' Scrivy. It sounds old. I do not desire to sound old."

"You know, one day, like, a bajillion years from now, you and I could still be living out somewhere quiet and secluded, and our great-great-great-great-great-etcetera grandkids might come and visit us, and they could very well look older than we do. And probably act more mature, too." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna shivered at this thought, then punched Scrivener firmly in the shoulder, making him wince. "Hey!"

"Do not say things like that. 'Tis terrifying." She paused, then looked musingly at Scrivener Blooms. "Of course, I also have come to realize that thou and I could fill a country with our progeny over time, could we not? Especially if Twilight is capable of giving birth too. One day she will bear my children, Scrivener, just wait and see."

Scrivener sighed tiredly, rolling his eyes as the mare grinned over at him, before Luna added mildly: "Perhaps I should perform my most potent magic for Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage, what does thou think? I shall give to one of them a-"

"Stop. Just. Stop." Scrivener said flatly, and Luna huffed loudly at him before the stallion shook his head and added quietly: "Besides, I kind of think they want to do this on their own, you know? The way Scarlet talked about it before..."

"Aye. Aye, I am not entirely stupid, Scrivy." Luna said mildly, poking at the stallion a few times with one hoof, and he huffed and poked back at her grumpily before the two slapped at each other like foals, and then Luna leaned quickly forwards and bopped him firmly with her horn. "Bugger thee."

"Bugger you." Scrivener grumbled, and then there was silence for a moment before the stallion glanced up curiously as a faint sound caught his ears, tingled his senses. Luna smiled slightly at this, turning her own eyes upwards with a pleased look: Scrivener's senses were a little sharper these days. "They were fast."

"Aye, or we were slow in hauling this nonsense from Scarlet Sage's room." Luna remarked, and Scrivener shrugged agreeably before the two ponies smiled at the group that strode out of the Everfree Forest and towards them, the mare calling warmly: "And how are thee, my family?"

Scarlet Sage and Antares both smiled up at their mother, as Apple Bloom simply chuckled: she was dressed in her work coveralls, a headband keeping her mane out of her face and a rifle of some kind holstered over her back next to a large, square saddlebag. Luna turned her eyes to this with interest, even as Scarlet Sage said softly: "The place looks great... but you know, I thought you and Dad didn't even realize we were leaving at first..."

"Oh, we are distracted but not that distracted, fear not!" Luna said huffily, even as her nose twitched, and Scrivener smiled amusedly before he winced when Luna punched him again in the shoulder, then added hurriedly: "And Apple Bloom, 'tis not that I do not understand the desire to bring a weapon everywhere with me, but is a rifle so necessary to tote through Ponyville?"

"Well, Luna, I had to carry it out here to you. This is your gun, after all." Apple Bloom replied with a grin, and Luna brightened childishly as Scrivener winced and Antares stared, but Scarlet Sage only sighed, earning a huff from her partner. "Oh come on now, she ain't gonna shoot anyone here. Well, maybe your Dad, but he's a big tough stallion, ain't he?"

"Yeah. Great." Scrivener muttered, as Apple Bloom slipped the holster off before tossing it towards Luna, and the mare caught this with telekinesis, grinning slowly as she pulled the weapon free and gazed over it with delight, as Scrivener winced a little. "Oh this is right out of my nightmares."

The short, rectangular barrel was jet black and heavily fortified, with a gleaming, double-edged bayonet adding a good six inches or so extending out beneath the armored barrel, securely rigged into place. As Luna studied it, she saw there was some kind of large cylinder she was able to pop out of the back just in front of the large mahogany grip with an elongated lever-style hoof-trigger: it swung out of place on a thin metallic arm, and Luna grinned at the sight of the four bullets inside, as Apple Bloom explained: "Cowlick helped me with this design. See, you pull the trigger, a round fires off, and the cylinder revolves so a new one takes its place. Gives you four shots before you gotta reload instead of one. And you can see that overall, Sting Mk. II has a much smoother, more solid design... I got a bunch of rounds for you here, too. I think you'll have lots of fun with her."

"Her? No, no, this is most definitely a 'him.'" Luna said easily, spinning the strangely-designed carbine before she grinned widely as she snapped the cylinder back into place, aiming it towards the sky. "Aye, that is a nice weight, too... I like this, Apple Bloom. I like this weapon very much."

"I aim to please." Apple Bloom replied with a wink, and Luna spun Sting Mk. II once more before sliding it back into its holster with a warm smile over at the mare, as Scrivener sighed but gave his own wry expression of entertainment. "And you'll be even happier to know that Cowlick's just about done finishing up the first wave of the Iron Horses, too."

Luna grinned widely at this, eyes gleaming as she stomped her hooves excitedly, and Scrivener groaned. "Oh, what a wonderful age to be alive, Scrivy! All these mechanical marvels coming to life, the meeting of many worlds into one..."

"We ain't in any big machine-age yet, Luna. But we're moving towards that... remember, we're just lucky we got a Cowlick and so much Clockwork tech to help give us an idea of what can do what." Apple Bloom replied with a slight smile. "I might hate to say it, but nasty as those Clockwork bastards are, they still have given us a lot of ideas, and a lot of things to work with. And Cowlick's confident that one day soon, we'll be able to make our own crazy machines, capable of doin' things even unicorn magic can't."

"Oh, fie on that. Magic is irreplaceable." Luna replied with a huff, shaking a hoof before she turned around and gestured quickly to them. "But come, come, my family! Scrivener's annoying agent, Barry, is also here. Let us poke at him."

Scrivener only sighed and shook his head, then he smiled over at his children and Apple Bloom, before shrugging and turning around. Scarlet Sage lingered for a moment, looking softly over her things, and then she shook her head and patted Antares on the back before leading the others forwards, as Apple Bloom said softly: "I guess you never really realize just how much you have until it ends up all laid out in front of you, huh?"

Scarlet Sage only smiled a little as she headed down the corridor, pausing once to look into the now-empty room that had once been hers before she turned her eyes forwards. But when she entered the living room, Scrivener and Luna were there, smiling at her, and Twilight Sparkle looked up softly from the book she was going over. Her family was there, like it had always been and would always be for her... and she was more happy to see them than she could say, and reminded again of how much she belonged here. Of how welcome they had always made her feel, and that they had bonds between them that would never be broken.

Then Barry awkwardly looked up from across the room where he was sitting next to curled-up Abaddon, waving a little and saying lamely: "Uh, hi there, champ's family. Nice to see you all here... uh... so I hear you're moving into a new place, Scarlet Sage, with your... girlfriend."

"Wife." Apple Bloom corrected, shrugging off her satchel, and Barry grinned awkwardly as Scrivener sighed and Scarlet Sage smiled despite herself at Apple Bloom's glower, even if something already told the Pegasus this was probably going to shortly lead into a very awkward conversation. Apple Bloom seemed to sense this, and seemed to be happy to fan the flames as she added almost casually: "But yeah, we are. We're planning on having a foal, see, so we want a bigger place."

Barry's mouth worked for a moment, and then he simply nodded lamely a few times as Scarlet Sage smiled despite herself over at Apple Bloom, and Luna grinned widely over at the engineer with approval. Scrivener, meanwhile, only wondered whether or not Apple Bloom had maybe spent too much time around Cowlick and Luna, as Antares hurriedly rose a hoof and said quickly: "So uh, the new place looks great!"

"Perfect for a kid." Apple Bloom emphasized, before she added cheerfully: "Twilight, you'll have to come see it yourself, let your foal run around with ours and all that."

Scrivener glowered over at Apple Bloom as Twilight blushed a bit, and Barry smiled lamely before the agent asked in a slight panic: "So uh, hey, champ, so uh... just... how did your family come together again?"

* * *

Scrivener glared at Barry as they walked along the path towards Ponyville, while Luna hopped happily along behind them. The agent, meanwhile, was only keeping his head low, trying to look anywhere but at Scrivener before he finally asked in almost a whine: "How was I supposed to know that was a bad topic?"

"Oh, I don't know, the giant book I wrote on it?" Scrivener asked flatly, and Barry looked awkwardly away before the stallion sighed and looked sourly over his shoulder at Luna, as she simply grinned widely. "I don't see why you're so happy."

"Well, what is not to be happy about, Scrivy? 'Twas such a fun conversation that followed, of foals and family and all manner of madness." Luna said with clear relish, then she added kindly: "I must admit, though, Barry, if thou did not amuse me so much I would punch thee through a wall for some of the things thou said."

"Well, come on! You tell me this big fantastic story about... monsters and Frost Giants and gods and... well... I still don't know the whole _everything _behind everything." Barry said finally, and then he shook his head and added awkwardly: "But uh... you know, thanks, you guys, all the same, for letting me hang out like one of the crew and uh... you know, coming into town with me. You didn't have to do that, I appreciate it."

"Well, 'tis easier this way. Scrivener Blooms can deposit his check, and I am eager to see this 'fan mail' thou has claimed awaits us at the post office." Luna replied with a nod, before licking her lips slowly. "And of course, there is the ultimate prize that awaits me at Cowlick's engineering facility. Can thou not believe the leaps and bounds we have made over the years, Scrivener? Is it not fantastic?"

"Well, Cowlick's been working like crazy, and she's got Greece and all those Nibelung with her, and Ross certainly knows his stuff too, so... yeah." Scrivener replied after a moment, and then there was silence before the stallion shook his head and continued thoughtfully, as he looked up towards the end of the forest path: "Be weird to see this stuff spreading all over Equestria, though. I mean... I wouldn't want Equestria to turn into Clockwork World, you know? I like having access to it, but... I wouldn't want to see it everywhere. We get along fine as it is."

Luna grunted in agreement with this as they strode out of the forest together, and then Barry glanced towards them, asking curiously: "What's so bad about technology? I mean, hey, okay. Some of that stuff, like that big gun you got there, Lady Luna, is pretty scary. But lots of it's great! I wouldn't know how to feed myself without my coffeemaker or my microwave, and Manehattan has all those electric lights on the streets makin' it safe to go walking out at night, and with a flick of a button you can light up a whole dark room and stuff. And let's not forget the movie theater, champ, where one day you know you're gonna see your books up on the silver screen!"

"Aye, because there is so much to fear in darkness." Luna said flatly, and Barry cleared his throat lamely before the mare paused, then smiled amusedly as she added: "And please, Barry, hast thou not already seen how badly Scrivener handles just being published? I dread to think of his reaction to his work suddenly being available as a movie."

Scrivener grimaced at this, shaking his head and muttering: "Doubt that's ever going to happen, anyway. I Am, You Are wouldn't translate very well to the screen. You'd either have three hours of dialogue or three hours of ponies beating the crap out of each other."

"Now come on, champ, try and be a little positive here!" Barry said mildly, looking pointedly over at Scrivener, and the stallion sighed tiredly and rolled his eyes before the lanky earth pony added brightly: "And hey, remember, we got a meeting with Doctrine, and the fundraiser with Topsy, and Underbrush, well, he's rich and famous and scary. I bet if you asked-"

"I'm not going to ask." Scrivener interrupted flatly, and Barry dropped his head with a mumble as Luna huffed a little.

The group continued on into Ponyville in quiet, Luna and Scrivener both tossing greetings to the Nibelung guards and Barry only sulking a little. Then, suddenly, the agent looked up and asked: "What are you going to do with your money, champ?"

"I dunno." Scrivener shrugged a bit, glancing at the satchel bag with his check and a few other odds and ends in it. "I think I'll donate about half of it to charity or something. With my luck I'll probably pick one of those charities that's actually just a front for pony trafficking or something but I can try to do good, right?"

"What? Charity?" Barry stared in disbelief, and Scrivener looked mildly back at the lanky stallion before the agent cleared his throat and said finally: "Champ, you realize... you realize how much money you made with that one check alone, right? The little dot is way off to the right on there, not the left."

Scrivener only continued to look dryly over at Barry as he replied easily: "And do you know how much money Luna and I have? Or how we live? We have that little garden in the back, we power everything through Luna's magic, there's a living forest around us, and whenever we actually have to come into town for groceries we basically just run up a tab, then eventually pay it off with whatever treasures Luna and I steal from the last person she beats up or charge it straight to the Barony. I don't have a lot of need for money."

Barry looked almost gloomy at this as they came to a stop, then he glanced over his shoulder and almost flinched at the sight of a homeless mare who was half-hidden in an alley, covered in filth and wearing only rags as she quietly ate a half-rotten apple, a coffee can beside her with a few loose bits in it. The agent shivered and hurried onwards, but Scrivener and Luna traded a soft look before the stallion reached back and dug in his satchel, replying quietly to Barry: "I think we should help others when we can. At least, every now and then, when we have the means to."

He pulled out a few bits to toss into the coffeepot, and the mare glanced up at him with a creaky smile beneath the hood half-covering her face. Scrivener smiled back at her, even as he felt a strange twinge, and then he shook his head and turned to continue forwards, as Barry mumbled: "Hey, I earned my money. And no pony is gonna convince me that I don't deserve my luxury apartment."

Luna scowled at this, but Scrivener only smiled wryly, asking drolly: "Barry, how much of your 'earnings' come from my ideas, and the work of others? Before you go saying stuff like that, remember how many people contribute to a single thing coming together. Besides, I'm not saying you should go sell all your stuff and give all your money away. I'm just saying that every now and then, if you have a little extra... put it towards something that helps people. Can't go wrong with good karma, after all."

The sapphire mare grunted in agreement with a firm nod, and Barry huffed a bit and said grumpily: "You're trying to make me feel bad, right? Well it ain't gonna work. This is my money, champ, and you know what I'm gonna do with my slice of the pie? I'm gonna buy myself... uh... well, something great, just you wait and see!"

"I don't even understand how you managed to become a literary agent most days, Barry, or how the hell you're so successful at it. You seem to piss off everyone you meet." Scrivener said mildly, and Barry looked offended at this... but after a moment, he instead seemed thoughtful, then sighed and shrugged moodily. "Figured."

"I guess we all just got our talents, champ. That's all there is to it." Barry said finally, and then he looked up brightly as they headed towards the post office, adding positively: "Now hey, hey, I definitely want to see this! Let's see you stay so negative after the heaps of fanmail you have!"

"I'm terrified out of my mind right now, actually." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna glanced curiously at the stallion, then grinned widely as she realized it was actually true: Scrivener was shifting uneasily, eying the post office warily, and already dreading what was to come before he glanced down and muttered: "At least I have claws now. I can claw the face off anything that attacks me."

"Okay, that kind of thing? Do not say that kind of thing during interviews, and do not go showing off your crazy claws or anything." Barry said with a wince, and the agent added hurriedly: "But you know, it is something that we could maybe discuss bringing up later on, putting you in a sympathetic light and all-"

"Yes, I'm sure lots of ponies will sympathize with the fact I'm turning into a monster. I have sharp teeth, claws, I eat meat and I bleed corruption. Oh, sure, I can now prove everything I wrote about is true, but I think that just might make people hate me more. Or think that maybe I was lying about everything except the part where I said I'm a monster, not a pony." Scrivener replied dryly, and then he glanced over his shoulder curiously, just in time to catch a figure stumbling into a side alley. "Are we..."

Luna only gave him a small smile, sending a gentle answer to him that it was just the homeless mare, and the stallion nodded slowly after a moment even as Barry only shot a quick look back. But the agent was clearly not concerned about anyone possibly following them, saying instead in an eager voice: "I think we can work with that, though. Yeah, you know, the whole: 'I look like a monster but I'm not' angle, once we have enough time to... you know. Figure things out. For now, I think you should just keep things quiet but champ, let me do my thing-"

"No. I hate it when you 'do your thing.' I feel like such a damn hypocrite." Scrivener interrupted, and Luna grunted in agreement as Barry sighed and looked pleading. "Anyway, I do agree that we should... try and just keep it quiet for now, yes. I don't want to explain having claws and back-spikes to ponies quite yet. Although thankfully I at least haven't had too many issues with the latter."

Then the stallion glanced up as they approached the front of the post office, pushing his way inside... then squawking when Luna simply charged forwards, knocking him flat and trampling over him as she hurried to the counter as Barry winced and looked awkwardly down at the charcoal stallion from the doorway. "Guardians of envelopes! I demand my husband's packages!"

She paused... giggled stupidly to herself... and then the unfortunate clerk asked lamely: "Ma'am, do... do you have your package slips?"

"He has not slipped me his package recently, nay." Luna said seriously in return, and Scrivener groaned from the ground before he picked himself up and strode pointedly past Luna towards the rows of post office boxes on the wall, muttering under his breath as the mare simply continued to stare at Luna, and the winged unicorn huffed after a moment. "'Twas a sex joke!"

The mail clerk managed a weak smile, and Luna studied the earth pony mare moodily before frowning at her glasses, the way her mane was done up in a bun so tight it almost screamed, the cultured jewelry. "Perhaps thou does not understand what I mean by that, however."

"Okay, here we go." Scrivener said loudly as he slammed the door of his cubbyhole, and he headed over to the mare with not only a slew of letters, but several slips he put down on the counter, the clerk looking relieved to have an excuse to head off into the back with these. As she did so, the stallion turned a pointed look to Luna, but she only yanked one of the letters quickly away from the bundle Scrivener had awkwardly cradled up in one foreleg, the stallion giving her a flat look. "I hate you sometimes, you know that, right?"

"Aye." Luna replied absently as she shredded the envelope, then beamed brightly as she pulled the letter free from the remains. "Oh, how adorable, it looks like a card! Aye, it is a congratulatory card... how quaint. Look, Scrivy, it reads, uh..."

She bit her lip and frowned, and Scrivener smiled a little despite himself as the mare read slowly: "'The Lost Five congratulate you on your success, and would like to extend an open invitation to join them should you ever be in the Canterlot area, during the first or third week of any month. Please find us at the Prancing Pony Inn, and guests are more than welcome to attend. Yours in arms, the Lost Five.' What in the name of Asgard are the Lost Five, Scrivy? They sound like a band of warriors! Are we being invited to the table of warriors?"

"Hey, the Five? See? See? See?" Barry said excitedly, and then he grinned brightly as Scrivener only rolled his eyes in amusement, but smiled all the same at the agent's almost child-like enthusiasm. "No, no, the Lost Five was originally made up of Canterlot's five top writers, including the Court Poet who replaced Scrivener Blooms. They run a 'members only' kind of writer's group, and meet the first and third Wednesday of every month. Very posh. Very debonair. Very good news."

"I hate writers' groups. I hate closed writers' groups more." Scrivener remarked, and Barry looked at him with a whine as Luna laughed and shook her head, before the charcoal stallion rolled his eyes and frowned curiously over at Barry, who was fidgeting even more than usual. "Wait a minute... you didn't try to get in to the Lost Five before, did you? I mean, I know you tried to be a writer yourself, Barry, but..."

Thankfully for Barry, there was no need for him to answer as a clerk and the familiar gray Pegasus mailmare both came out of the back, carrying packages of all shape and size, and Scrivener stared blankly at this as Luna lit up like a foal on Hearth's Warming Eve, bouncing giddily as the clerk mumbled: "Sir, you're going to have to sign for all of these, and a few of the larger letters."

"You must've made a lot of people smile with your book." added the gray mailmare, her yellow eyes crossing for a moment as she looked down with a wheeze, before she glanced up with a smile and blinked several times. "But I think I can understand why some people might like it."

Scrivener smiled awkwardly after a moment in return, feeling oddly touched, while Luna looked jubilant and Barry rubbed his hooves together eagerly. Maybe life wasn't so bad after all.


	50. A Pact With The Puppetmaster

Chapter Forty Six: A Pact With The Puppetmaster

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener and Luna were in the darkness of the dreamscape, the two looking at each other silently, picking up the changes in both of them. Scrivener was a little bulkier, a little more... scaly... and dark points of triangular horns stood out from the back of Luna's skull, mostly hidden in her sapphire mane but... there, all the same.

She stomped one cloven hoof against the dark, warm... somehow _soothing _mire beneath them, and then sighed softly as she noted this change as well, murmuring: "We are becoming something else, Scrivener Blooms. Both thou and I are. I wonder though... is this because of thee, being a Clockwork Pony... or because I am a fallen Valkyrie, so awash with the night?"

"Don't blame yourself. Let's... not blame either of ourselves right now. Besides, what's uncomfortable is that... this is comfortable, yeah?" Scrivener asked quietly, and Luna smiled faintly before they both turned. In that single movement, however, they went from standing in the middle of a dark world, to suddenly inside the massive, looming stone hall that Valthrudnir had built for himself.

The _Jötnar _himself was seated calmly in a platinum throne, a calm, cold smile on his features as he looked down at them from the raised landing at the top of the curling sets of stairs at the end of the hall... yet Scrivener thought he actually looked worried. Maybe even relieved to see them, as the white-suited dragon asked in a pleasant voice: "Back for more advice?"

"Yes." Scrivener said plainly, not bothering to argue, and Valthrudnir looked both intrigued and surprised by the stallion's lack of anger, lack of insult, lack of... anything.

Luna was the one who stepped forwards, though: her eyes were calm as she looked up at the _Jötnar_, and her voice was even as she spoke: "I do not trust thee, Valthrudnir. Thou art no Nightmare Moon, with whom I could ever hold an alliance, fragile as I admit it sometimes becomes and much as my hate for her oft grows strong. But my husband and I have... decided to swallow our pride, and believe thou will aid us, if only because... of Thesis."

Valthrudnir was silent, tapping a finger slowly against the arm of his throne before he simply gestured to Luna to go on, and the mare smiled wryly. She took a moment to gather herself again, then continued as calmly as she could: "Thesis was far beyond us. Further than any foe has ever been... including thee. Nay, even Cheshire is beyond our power at this point, although... we have much to discuss with our friends and family, and hope to find a way to conquer him. We hope to conquer all of them, but... we require aid."

There was silence, and then Scrivener and Luna both glanced to the side in surprise at a quiet swirl of energy that ran through the air, before Twilight Sparkle faded into being on Luna's other side, the Lich smiling faintly at them as she murmured: "I'm not letting you two go though this alone. And besides, Valthrudnir... I think you want to protect us. Protect me. If only to see what happens when... I give birth."

Valthrudnir snorted in distaste at this, leaning to the side as his amber eyes moodily burned into them. "Oh please. Trying to compel me by appealing to my interest in the development and mutation of you insects is a fool's gambit. You talk to me like I'm simply some lurking presence, looking down on you tiny, wanton little creatures for entertainment and amusement... when in fact, you long ago ceased to entertain or amuse me.

"But I do recognize that unfortunately, my sentient existence has become tied to the continued existence of Nihete. Or Scrivener Blooms, yes, do not correct me, tiresome little quadrupeds." Valthrudnir sighed and waved a hand moodily when Twilight looked at him almost pleadingly and Scrivener and Luna both glared. "Until a more suitable vessel comes along, I understand that we must, to some degree... cohabitate."

There was silence, and then Scrivener couldn't help but say quietly: "You know, it's funny. You sound almost like you're telling the truth. Why the sudden change of character?"

Valthrudnir smiled icily, and then he turned slowly around before looking up at the enormous window wall behind him, studying his own figure in painted glass. The _Jötnar _grasped the back of his throne, and the ponies were surprised to see the trembles running through the dragon... but they all caught it, before Valthrudnir said quietly: "Unfortunately, it seems that I... underestimated, again, the effect that your kind can have upon me. I... I am a superior, powerful force. Your emotions should be nothing to me, you are... nothing but bits of flesh in which microorganisms thrive, guided by blood and data and electrical signals..."

The _Jötnar _shook his head slowly, and then he turned around and clenched a hand into a fist, his eyes flaring as he suddenly almost shouted: "And I am of the _Jötnar_! I am the only one of my kind left, a Frost Giant that can bend the universe to my will, that I have proven again and again death means nothing to! I will never permit myself to be destroyed or forgotten and I am powerful enough to see my visions through to fruition and reality, so..."

He stopped, looking down as he slowly let his fingers unfurl, whispering: "So why is it that I feel the emotions and memories of you pathetic lesser life forms influencing my thought and values at all... it... it makes no sense. You are nothing but fleshy pawns, puppets on strings, toys to me... I... I am superior, the ultimate being. I am real, and you are not."

Valthrudnir looked away, and Scrivener shivered as Luna shifted uneasily, neither knowing what to think. But Twilight was looking at him almost with sympathy in her eyes, and her gentility, her willingness to reach out to others even as terrible as the _Jötnar _made both Luna and Scrivener hesitate.

Thankfully, the uncomfortable silence was broken by Valthrudnir turning his cold eyes back to them, seeming to shrug off his emotions as he reached up and into his suit jacket to pull out a deck of cards... but Scrivener noticed he didn't quite start shuffling them. He only played with them idly, as he muttered: "But... that, of course, is... is besides the main point as well, you plebeians merely distract me so much with your nattering and whining that I missed the main point.

"Do not forget what Thesis is. He is half self-entitled sun goddess and half _Jötnar_, all adapted and configured specifically for operating as an aggressive military command unit." Valthrudnir explained in a more-confident voice as he began to shuffle the cards, his body visibly loosening up as he did so. "I, of course, favor intellect and strategy over brute power... but recognize that power is a necessity in all things as well, to some degree. Thesis was designed to be able to overpower what he could not outthink, and to outthink what he failed to overpower. He is very nearly perfect."

Valthrudnir paused and looked down thoughtfully, continuing slowly: "But he has stolen and corrupted my technology... he is operating far outside what he was programmed for. Yes, he has some semblance of free will, just as the Clockwork Ponies do, but never, ever forget that no matter what they look like, how much they bleed or scream or say, they are nothing more than synthetic toys. Machines, often designed for one singular or specific purpose."

Scrivener grimaced at this, and Valthrudnir snorted at him, looking with distaste at the charcoal stallion. "Oh please, Nihete. Don't start. Besides, thanks to the fact you've bound the jumble of mitochondria and electrical signals you call your 'soul' together with the Valkyrie Brynhild, it's now impossible to know whether or not you actually ever had free will, or if even when you were playing the role of a normal pony, you were simply operating within the parameters of your intended function and design. Replicants were made to infiltrate pony society, after all... and if possible, work their way into important areas of said society. Need I point out that being Court Poet gave you access to not only the heart of your self-important Equestria, but Freya and then Brynhild as well?"

The stallion shivered at this, and Valthrudnir smiled coldly before he made three cards dance through his fingers, spinning them around to show the images of Celestia, Luna, and Twilight Sparkle on them. "You also interacted with Twilight Sparkle... a pony important in most of these layers, as I recall. All Replicants are preprogrammed with knowledge of their superiors... even with the Clay of Prometheus dormant inside you, and the Kundalini not yet awakened, you would have recognized her as a target. Wisdom and the Hexad, after all, were responsible for Decretum, beneath only the Prophet and the Clockwork King."

Scrivener wanted to reply in anger, in denial, but then he and Luna both felt something tickle in their minds before they looked sharply at each other, trading a thought between them even as Twilight shook her head in violent denial. The Lich looked over at the two, then gritted her teeth as she mistook their mental conversation for hesitance, leaning up and saying fiercely: "You're wrong! Then how do you explain the way Scrivener never turned into a monster even after he began to wake up, how he never bowed down to Decretum or... or the way he..."

"Silence yourself, ragdoll." Valthrudnir's voice was almost soft, and Scrivener and Luna both snarled furiously up at him as Twilight flushed, before the dragon danced the revealed cards back between his fingers before calmly shuffling them into the deck, explaining softly: "And simple. Nihete is a puppet on a string... but these strings are pulled by a new master now, aren't they, Brynhild? I wonder how much of Nihete's personality is his so-called 'free will,' and how much is simply a reflection of what you want him to be... likewise, Lich, I'm sure you find 'Scrivener Blooms' almost too perfect to be true at times, performing the actions you want to see him perform or telling you precisely what you expect him to say..."

Twilight laughed shortly, but she was too afraid to reply: too scared of how this monster would twist her words around, as she shivered once before Luna growled: "Thou art not doing a good job of making allies right now, _Jötnar_."

"As if I would ever want to be friends with your ilk." Valthrudnir said distastefully, looking moodily to the side before he fumbled his cards and cursed in disgust as they spilled everywhere. Luna snorted at this, and Scrivener looked up with a sour smile as Twilight shifted uneasily, the _Jötnar _muttering several furious, vulgar-sounding words in another language as he looked down at the uneven clusters of cards in either hand.

Then he tossed them angrily away in a sweeping gesture, and they burst apart like smoke as they were thrown into the air, the rest of the cards on the ground vanishing as well. There was silence for a moment as Valthrudnir lowered his head forwards moodily, eyes closing as he breathed slowly in and out, before he said in a distasteful voice: "That is all besides the point and nothing but unprovable, theoretical discussion in any event. Cheshire, Protelea, and Psukhikos all seem to be operating within their standard protocols: they're obeying the commands of a superior unit, Thesis.

"Thesis' actions as a leader do not concern me. What does is the fact he has been bastardizing my technology and my ideas from Clockwork World... that he seeks 'completion.' He's developed a sense of self beyond what was ever intended and it is... concerning. Especially because whether or not what he speaks is the truth, the idea that he wishes to reject what he was programmed for..." Valthrudnir looked contemptibly away, as he reached into his vest, and this time pulled out a multicolored cube, covered with tiny symbols as well as colors. He began to absently play with this, twisting the sides back and forth as Scrivener found his eyes slowly, awkwardly drawn to the toy.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna rose a hoof, and Valthrudnir gave her a moody look before she asked curiously: "Why art thou playing with a... what is it called, Scrivy? A rue-brick block? Rue, does that not mean street in some fanciful language of yore? Why is it called a street-brick block?"

Valthrudnir shuddered as if in pain, before he held up the device and said disgustedly: "This is a puzzle block, not a simpleton's toy. There are only three different colors for its six sides, but the symbol patterning is different for each. It is far more complex than your normal plebeian toys."

"I bet Ross would love one of those." Scrivener remarked mildly, and Valthrudnir twitched, looking infuriated even as Luna nodded thoughtfully and Twilight did her best to resist a smile.

"You dare compare me to some mentally-handicapped idiot savant?" Valthrudnir snapped, and all three ponies glared up at him before the _Jötnar _looked incredulous at their reaction, rearing back slightly as if honestly surprised. "Don't tell me you actually desire to defend such an incompetent, such a... a waste? He is nothing more than a defective gear, to be either repaired or destroyed-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Scrivener almost shouted, staring in disbelief up at the _Jötnar_. "I mean, seriously! How... how can you think like this? How can you not see that... this is exactly why your own plans backfired again and again, that... that we're living, breathing, _real _people, not just toys and parts of some grand machine! Goddammit, Valthrudnir, Ross may be a little off but at least he doesn't have his head jammed so far up his own ass it's threatening to come back out his neck!"

"Do not speak to me that way, you insolent little worm!" Valthrudnir snapped, stepping forwards before he angrily flung the puzzle cube down at Scrivener, and the stallion yelped as it bounced off his face and knocked him sprawling. Luna shouted in fury at this, leaping upwards... and smacking straight into the invisible barrier that protected the _Jötnar_, Valthrudnir looking at her with disgust. "Oh by dead and savage Ymir, Valkyrie, are you truly this stupid, or are you simply so desperate to be seen defending Nihete that you're willing to fling yourself again and again into the shield you know protects me like the helpless little bird you are into a glass window?"

"Will you stop it? Stop mocking us, stop being such a... a bully!" Twilight shouted up at him, looking back and forth before the Lich seized the fallen puzzle cube with telekinesis, then snapped her whole head to the side and flung it with all the force she could.

It shot past Luna as the winged unicorn peeled herself off the barrier, and all eyes watched in shock as the cube smashed into Valthrudnir's muzzle, knocking his head back as he roared in frustration and pain. He stumbled backwards, then anchored himself and grabbed at his nose with a look of humiliation, pain, and fury in his eyes... but it faded away into raw disbelief as he slowly drew his hand away and looked at the silvery blood on his fingers.

He bared his fangs, giving a snarl that turned his handsome features into something primal, and bestial, and cruel... and fearful, too, as he looked up almost like an animal caught in a trap. Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight all looked up at him, and then the Lich trembled a little before she suddenly blurted: "I'm... I'm sorry."

Valthrudnir stared at her blankly, as if he didn't understand what she had just said, silver blood dripping slowly from his nose before the Lich shivered once and repeated quietly: "I'm... I'm sorry. But you need to stop doing this. Trying to intimidate us, mocking us, attacking us, I... we... we need to work together. You said yourself you recognize that we need to work together, even if you do hate us. So... so please. Let's... let's try and work together."

"She's right, Valthrudnir... and clearly, you are not as invulnerable or untouchable as you would like to imagine yourself to be." added another voice, and the three ponies all looked over their shoulders to see Nightmare Moon standing behind them, a sultry, almost pleading smile on her face, but a calm, cold look in her eyes, calculating and cruel as she looked up at the dragon. "Why not try and swallow your venom, or at least direct it towards other outlets for now... it would serve us all better in the long run."

Nightmare Moon's horn glowed, lifting the puzzle cube from where it had fallen, carrying it through the air to hold it up in front of Valthrudnir, and the _Jötnar_ grimaced in disgust as he reached out and snatched it up. Then he shook his head slowly, wiping blood away with his wrist in a childish gesture before he muttered: "It's becoming crowded in here. I did not invite either you or the ragdoll into my presence. In fact, I did not even invite the Valkyrie or Nihete, they came to me. Perhaps you four should be the ones attempting to exercise a little respect."

Scrivener only grunted as he shook his head out, climbing back to his hooves as Twilight Sparkle shifted uneasily, and Luna spat to the side before muttering: "Oh aye, just like all the gods and warriors of the past in the Halls of Valhalla. 'Oh, thou may guard us and take care of us and change our sodding diapers, Valkyrie, but these are the halls of warriors, not dolls in armor, and we are clearly the ones in charge and in Odin's favor!'"

"Do not compare me to idiot barbarians and savages. And you will be pleased to know, Brynhild, that I personally no longer dare undervalue the worth of you and your sister." Valthrudnir replied disgustedly, and then the _Jötnar _snorted before he muttered: "Odin was a contemptible fool in many regards, but I realize more and more how sly he was in the design of his handmaidens. You all resembled nothing more than pretty things waiting to be stripped out of your armor and be put to use at the hands of brutes, but for all your gild and ornamentation, you were deadly weapons in disguise."

"We are not weapons... I am not a weapon. I am an honorable warrior, a mother, a friend, and... many more things. But I am not a weapon, a tool, or a trophy." Luna said quietly, looking up coldly. "And I shall not be thy puppet.

"But..." Luna gritted her teeth, and what made it harder to force the words out was the wave of approval she felt from Nightmare Moon, even as the support that came from both Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle gave her the strength to continue. "I am willing to work with thee. I... and Scrivener Blooms, my husband, my soulmate, and a proud warrior and poet, not a monster like thou desires him to be... we will both work with thee. And I do not have to speak for Twilight Sparkle, the wisest, and perhaps very best part of us."

She quieted, and then looked silently up at Valthrudnir, shaking her head slowly. "I do not like thee. I will never like thee, nor trust thee. I believe even now thou art attempting to control us, manipulate us, and run some scheme around us that thou believes we are too stupid to understand, too stupid to recognize. And I am proud enough to believe we do not need thy accursed powers to defeat the Replicants, but I am not stupid enough to believe we can do it without... without thy damned, dark knowledge of their design."

"I... we're asking for your help. And I think you'll give it to us, not just because if I die... something bad is going to happen to you, one way or another." Scrivener Blooms looked up silently, smiling faintly. "Because this offers you a victory, doesn't it? Lets you feed your ego. Here we are, at your doorstep, having to beg for your help. And doing it willingly, without you coercing us. It hurts like hell but... I'd... I'd rather ask for your help now than risk seeing Luna hurt, and my friends and family hurt. Maybe Thesis really does just want us, but... he and his friends are more than willing to hurt everyone in their way to get to us, and keep cutting down innocent ponies just to power your bastardized machines. Maybe you don't care about that either, but... I do. Enough that... well... here we are. So again, asking you again... can we just try and work together?"

"Please." Twilight added almost silently, and Valthrudnir studied the trio quietly, as Nightmare Moon studied behind them with an appraising smile, before adding her own gentle look up to Valthrudnir. Her gaze was more of a question than a plea, more of a promise than a desire...

The _Jötnar_ nodded slowly, then he sighed in distaste before straightening and looking down at his puzzle cube. He tossed it from hand-to-hand, studying the box-shaped object as he seemed to think to himself, before nodding once and saying moodily: "Very well. I shall... attempt to restrain myself in the future from pointing out your obvious flaws and failings, and instead will make some attempt at maintaining the level of etiquette you clearly, ridiculously expect from the most superior to the most inferior life forms that you deal with."

Luna mumbled something, but the three ponies nodded as Nightmare Moon smiled kindly. "Good. Besides, what mastery and strength is there in rudeness? You are already charming and charismatic enough to greatly amplify your powers of mind and body... your refinement and culture speak well for you. There's no need for you to lower yourself to our much lesser standards, is there? Our silly words shouldn't be permitted to upset you so greatly."

Valthrudnir snorted at this, then he absently crushed the puzzle box into white smoke in one hand before flicking his wrist, creating a new set of tarot cards as he said distastefully: "Don't overestimate the effect you insects have on me, dark entity. Your arrogance hints of weakness."

"I suppose that is a failing we share." Nightmare Moon replied in a soft voice, and the dragon looked moodily at the passion entity for a few moments before she politely bowed her head and added tactfully: "Of course, I mean no insult. Rather that... we are both creatures of certain habits, are we not? We both fall into the same state of being, again and again... perhaps we should try and help each other with this, Valthrudnir. You and I have an understanding after all, do we not?"

The _Jötnar _gave a slow nod of agreement after a moment, looking away thoughtfully before he muttered: "Just do not attempt to lecture me again on etiquette, creature. I have little interest in such a petty mortal concern. Speaking softly is for those who have the time and effort to waste dealing with the ignorant and unwashed in kinder terms than they deserve. But I suppose that... you quadrupeds and I must put some of our usual jurisprudence aside, if we are to coexist."

There was silence for a few moments, Scrivener doing everything in his power to resist saying anything before Valthrudnir leaned forwards and said quietly: "If you truly desire my advice, then I will do what I normally do not and bear to repeat myself to you. Let the very fact I am repeating this, that I am deigning you animals somehow worthy of my time and favor in this fashion, be enough to make it clear how serious this situation is.

"Put all your hatred and distrust of me aside, forget your... idiot moral arguments, as well as your rationalizations. Cease worrying about good and evil and corruption, and learn to harness the powers that Nihete has developed from both his tie with you, Valkyrie, and his own awakening as a Replicant of my creation. Use every tool at your disposal..." Valthrudnir leaned forwards, and there was no arguing with him this time: his expression was serious, his usual arrogance and mockery gone from his cold... and perhaps even worried... eyes. "Otherwise, you will not be able to defeat Thesis."

"Valthrudnir, what if... what if I lose my mind?" Scrivener asked quietly, and he looked up, swallowing once as he felt himself become vulnerable, almost pleading. "It's not even... that I'm scared of you taking over. What if I lose myself? What if I... I hurt Luna, and Twilight? What if I start..."

"Listen to me, insect, because I do not want to and will not repeat what I am going to say." Valthrudnir leaned down, then visibly wrestled with himself before gritting his teeth, muttering a curse, and forcing out: "You... were designed to handle these powers. And with the Valkyrie's strength, I... have faith... that you will not give in to the temptations of the Clay of Prometheus."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Valthrudnir closed his eyes and lowered his head, adding moodily: "And I will... because you losing your mind serves no purpose to me at this point... if you will trust me, I will do what I can to... activate what receptors have not yet been maximized and... increase your overall efficiency. You are the vessel within which I am trapped. We are not friends, but we are necessary allies, as Thesis is doubtlessly an enemy to both of us."

Luna frowned slightly at this, cocking her head as she asked slowly: "But thou said that Thesis was... was thy greatest creation. Was thine own... child, in a sense."

Valthrudnir smiled distastefully. "Then hope that I misspoke, Valkyrie. And Thesis is operating outside his programming procedures as it is... if he was aware of my continued existence, I have no doubt he would seek to exterminate me, the same way the Clockwork King was willing to exterminate Scrivener Blooms after his rather entertaining little act. Idiot failure that he was..."

The _Jötnar _muttered in disgust for a few moments, then shook his head slowly and continued coldly: "Thesis is no longer obeying what he was programmed to do, but I doubt he has forgotten what he was trained in, long before he was modified and upgraded further. Even before his awakening, he was powerful... in spite of only appearing to be an... an 'earth pony,' as your kind calls them, he was not just Prince but Commander of the Sun Monarch's military forces. He will no doubt know that I would have him reprogrammed or destroyed for insubordination and treachery, much less his tampering with my life's work. So the only logical response he could make would be to destroy me first."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Valthrudnir turned around, putting his hands behind his back as he looked up and murmured: "Thesis should not be active, at least not to this extent. After I shut Decretum down, all successful Replicants were sent to different worlds, to infiltrate, then wait until after I had completed my latest prototype... you, Nihete. You are the nearest to completion, the most advanced model, even if your systems were originally designed only for terraforming and environmental control. But your essence has been modified... and the Tyrant Wyrm, perhaps..."

Valthrudnir looked down, rubbing slowly at his chin, and then he closed his eyes and murmured: "What a miserable universe this is. All my power, my ability to bend reality within it, to change the flow of space and time, and here I am. Trapped inside a filthy little _equus ferus caballus_, who was supposed to be nothing more than a simple... maintenance worker, in comparison to the design of my other drones. And yet in the end... you may have been my greatest success, and my greatest failure. How fitting, though: I would rather orchestrate my own downfall than I would be defeated by another. At least this way, I am responsible for my own demise... would you call that justice? Or would you call that redemption, philistine?"

Valthrudnir sounded... bitter. Scrivener and Luna traded uneasily looks, as Twilight shifted slowly, and then Nightmare Moon smiled and said softly: "We've taken enough of your time, Lord Valthrudnir... excuse us. Today we will speak with our friends and family, our allies and servants, and acquire their aid. But know that we fully plan to take your advice into consideration, and I myself will be gently urging both my King and Mistress to fully accept your wisdom."

"Good." Valthrudnir muttered, not looking back at them as he gazed up at the painted glass, and there was silence for a few moments before Nightmare Moon smiled and turned away. After a moment, Luna, Scrivener and Twilight all traded looks, then shrugged and turned to follow as well, before the three ponies halted and looked back as Valthrudnir said clearly, without turning around: "I will not simply lay down and die. That means I will not let you or the Valkyrie lay down and die."

Scrivener and Luna traded awkward looks, then both opened their mouths... but a moment later, there was a swirl of shadows that consumed their vision as reality around them broke apart, vertigo tearing at their senses before both ponies found themselves staring up at the ceiling of their bedroom, with Twilight curled quietly up between them.

The Lich blinked a few times, then smiled faintly as she snuggled her head against Luna, feeling the bodies of both ponies close on either side of her. She breathed slowly in and out as Scrivener and Luna traded looks past her, feeling their emotions and thoughts spilling between them as faint light peeked in beneath the thick curtains covering the windows, before Scrivener sighed and mumbled: "Alright, alright. Breakfast it is. Pancakes?"

"Pancakes." Luna grumbled, hugging Twilight close, and the violet mare smiled despite herself before she called loudly, as Scrivener yawned and headed towards the doorway: "And the chocolate coffee, with a dollop of whipped cream!"

"Mocha." Scrivener muttered, even as he smiled slightly at the way Luna pronounced 'whipped.' _Whip-pid. I don't know why. The way she talks just makes me so happy some days._

The stallion headed out into the den room... and cocked his head curiously as he found his son sprawled over the bedding, dozing with a book half-covering his face. Scrivener softened a bit, then stepped over to Antares and hesitated for a moment, looking quietly at the scars on his back: they had sealed closed now, and the stitching could be removed, he thought.

Scrivy reached forwards, gently shaking his son's shoulder, and the glossy-black unicorn started a bit before he looked fuzzily up, knocking the book off his face. Then he blinked a few times before smiling lamely up at his father, rubbing at his forehead and saying through a yawn: "H... Hey Dad. I... I guess I must've fallen asleep out here..."

"Insomnia?" Scrivener asked as he turned to head towards the kitchen, and Antares nodded blearily a few times as he picked himself up, shaking his head out briskly. The charcoal stallion smiled faintly over his shoulder at his son: his poor, beaten-up child, still so young, and yet already nearly as scarred as his father. "How's the pain?"

"Fine, actually... doesn't hurt at all." Antares said softly, and even though it was honest, there was almost a hint of sadness in his voice too, as he looked quietly over his shoulder at his lack of wings. For a moment there was silence, and then the unicorn cleared his throat before walking towards the kitchen. He silently watched his father preparing breakfast, and then he bit his lip before asking in almost a rush: "Can I talk to you about something, Dad?"

"Always." Scrivener said softly, as he finished putting out the mugs as the coffeemaker began to rumble and click, and the earth pony turned around to smile a little, studying his son as his son studied him. They were so alike, but Scrivener thought... Antares was better than him. Sleeker, smarter, with sharper eyes that didn't rely on strange Clockwork powers, and didn't make him go crazy when he used them. Antares was the next generation... and Scrivener wanted to help him, every step of the way, to continue to be a better stallion than his father.

There was quiet for a moment, and Antares opened his mouth... hesitated... and then began finally: "About... Mom being pregnant. I don't... I want to help out as much as I can. I really do, but it's hard to wrap my head around, you know? I'm going to be twenty four in... what? Two weeks now?"

"I think so. Yeah, you're right. Nightmare Night is coming up quick, your mother and I almost forgot with... well... everything." Scrivener smiled a little, stepping forwards as he added quietly: "And you have every right to be... a little... stressed, Antares. I know this is a big change for you and we surprised you with it at a rough time. Especially since we all also just found out about... Scarlet and Apple Bloom trying for their own foal.

"Don't be upset with Twilight though, okay? She deserves this. And I know you're not, I know, I just... also know that bad feelings can sometimes rise up whether we want them to or not." Scrivener continued gently, preempting Antares before he could say anything. "And look. If you do wanna be mad at someone, be mad at me, alright?"

"I'm not mad at you, Dad. I... well... yeah, I mean. I'm a little... it's hard to put into words." Antares looked awkwardly away, but Scrivener only smiled and nodded a few times, and the unicorn bit his lip before he shook his head quickly and mumbled: "Life seems too complicated sometimes, you know? I just... I really wish everything was simpler. I wish that it was all laid out in one neat line instead of all this stuff jamming together, and... that I could help more."

"You help a world, Antares. You do." Scrivener said softly, and then he shook his head before studying the young stallion and asking: "What else is bothering you, though? You look like you still have something on your mind."

Antares shifted lamely, then he looked down and nodded once, taking a slow breath before murmuring: "I really appreciate you and everyone else working so hard to help me and take care of me and stuff, but... Dad, I... I want to go back out there, and do everything I can to help stop these Replicants. And I don't... I don't want to be treated like... you know. Like a foal. I'm... I'm an adult now. And I'm not saying I haven't really appreciated what you and Mom have been doing for me, especially after I lost my wings and all, I'm just saying I... I'm trying to grow up."

Scrivener nodded slowly, and there was silence except for the sound of coffee dripping down into the quickly-filling carafe, before the stallion asked softly: "This is what you meant to talk to us before about, isn't it? Antares, I... I know... no, that's a lie. I don't know what it's like for you." The stallion smiled a little. "Your Mom and I both... we still have trouble remembering how old you are. How smart and strong and independent you are. You live here with us but... you take better care of us than we do of you, I think sometimes.

"Okay. We'll... your mom and I are going to do our best to... remember that you're an adult. We will." Scrivener said quietly, and then he turned and opened a cupboard, feeling a faint pulse in his chest even as he smiled a little over at the unicorn, who was studying him silently. "I'm making pancakes and bacon for your mother. I'll make some for you, too. If you want, I mean."

"Okay. Dad, I... that'd be great." Antares said after a moment, and the young stallion dropped his head awkwardly before turning around and hurrying out of the kitchen, closing his eyes and cursing himself silently. _Great. Really great work, Antares... why can't I just keep my stupid mouth shut..._

Luna and Twilight eventually came out of the bedroom, but it was a little awkward, even as they sat with their son. There was more quiet than usual, and it hung much heavier in the air, all three ponies trying to focus on the sound of Scrivener preparing food more than each other. Breakfast was good, but not savored, and afterwards, Luna cleared her throat and said finally: "Scrivy and I are... going to go into town. We have business at the engineering center and we should speak to Celestia. Scrivener also has other work to attend to. I do not know if we will return for supper so... do not worry for us there."

Antares nodded awkwardly, and then Luna and Scrivener traded looks before climbing to their hooves. Twilight smiled a little at them as they left, but there were no other goodbyes as they stepped outside and headed to the forest path.

It was a comfortable, breezy morning. The leaves were mostly changed on the trees, birds were singing, it felt crisp but not cold. The sun shone above and the world was beautiful, the living forest around them seeming to breathe, to pulse with life... and Luna only scowled around at it all, grumbling: "I feel as if I have been kicked in the colt-parts, Scrivy. My colt-parts have been kicked."

"Luna, come on. We were kind of smothering him a little. And we were just talking about how we have to treat him like an adult." Scrivener replied quietly, and Luna grumbled and dropped her face against his neck, closing her eyes as he smiled a little at her. "You know he's just... trying to find his independence and all that. He's not moving out or anything yet, just... getting stable."

"I will stabilize thee. Shut up, beetle." Luna mumbled against him, and then she sighed a little and ground her face slowly against his neck, her cheek rubbing against the edge of his platinum collar as she murmured: "'Tis not fair. That is all there is to it, 'tis not fair, Scrivener Blooms."

Scrivy only smiled faintly, and then Luna sighed quietly and shook herself out a little, straightening before asking quietly: "But what of the other things that... plague us here and now? Perhaps that is why this stings so much... there is so much weighing down on us at once..."

"Yeah." Scrivener said simply, and Luna nodded slowly as their eyes flicked up, trading thoughts, images, and emotions with ease between them, turning that single word into a long, thoughtful answer. For a moment, there was silence between them, and then Scrivener looked ahead as their link faded, murmuring; "I kind of feel this... prickling in my mind. Like we're being watched... I can't tell if it's Nightmare Moon or Valthrudnir, though. And I feel a kind of... gentle push towards... you know. Seeing just what else these abilities can do."

He quieted, and Luna nodded slowly before she looked away and grumbled: "I do not like feeling like a pawn in some other entity's game..." She stopped, then grimaced and looked down, muttering: "I like even less the allure of practicing with these powers has. Oh damnation, Scrivener..."

Scrivener only smiled silently, and it wasn't until they had almost come to the end of the path that Luna finally spoke again, the mare looking at him and saying quietly: "For Twilight Sparkle's sake, let us... let us promise each other. That if for no other reason, but for her and our daughter and our son and our... soon-to-be child... we shall not give in to the temptations that will come with what must be done. I promise thee Scrivy, I shall resist: now thou, promise me."

"I promise, Luna." Scrivener said quietly, looking up and meeting her eyes, and they sealed the deal with a soft, slow kiss, before the two parted and dropped their foreheads together, closing their eyes silently for a moment. They breathed in and out, feeling their hearts beating in time, and then they slowly stepped apart and looked up at the same moment, trading a nod in silent synchronization.

They continued onwards into Ponyville, their minds set on the tasks ahead: but even by the time they reached Cowlick's lab, they both still felt a little gloomy as Luna pushed her way grouchily through the main doors of the building, only tossing the mare sitting at the help desk in the foyer a single wave before the sapphire winged unicorn stormed onwards through the employee's only doors, and Scrivener fell awkwardly into step after his wife.

They made their way towards Cowlick's office, and Luna headbutted the door open to interrupt the engineer herself in mid-argument with Greece, as the Nibelung gestured at her almost pleadingly. Both Artificer and earth pony turned with surprise to look at Luna, and then Cowlick grinned wryly, tilting her head and asking mildly: "Well what the hell has you looking like someone took a piss in your cereal this morning, Luna?"

"Do not ask. And I do not eat cereal." Luna retorted grumpily, and Cowlick rolled her eyes before the sapphire mare straightened and declared: "We are here to discuss thy research with thee, Cowlick. And we are also here to claim my Iron Horse. I desire to ride it in circles throughout Ponyville and run over all ponies who annoy me. Possibly while shooting angrily into the air."

"I wish I hadn't given up making guns sometimes. God, that thing that Apple Bloom put together for you. Pisses me right off. Why the hell couldn't you have asked for that while I was still making guns?" Cowlick asked grumpily, and then she nodded after a moment and slipped her back hooves off her desk, hopping to the floor and nodding to her as she smiled slightly. "But hey, lemme show you something else first, okay? And if this don't brighten your mood, then nothing will."

Luna cocked her head curiously, but she nodded as Greece lamely rose a hand and opened his mouth, but Cowlick cut him off by adding flatly: "And hey, what the hell are you doing, lazing with your thumbs up your butt? Go on, get back to work on that damn project of yours, you're the one who says it's gonna be the greatest new thing ever."

"I... I never said that and... alright, alright." Greece sighed and slumped, then smiled awkwardly over at Luna and Scrivener as both ponies looked with entertainment at the dwarf, while Cowlick only huffed and stomped past. "Uh. Hello. I'll catch up to you as soon as I can, but-"

"Guys, hurry up, come on! Otherwise I'm gonna have to break out the negative goddamn reinforcement!" Cowlick shouted over her shoulder, and Scrivener winced a bit as Luna grumbled and turned around, the two hurrying out as Greece lamely waved after them.

Cowlick huffed at them, but then only grunted and turned, leading them quickly through the facility's halls and down towards the testing area. Luna and Scrivener both decided it was better to be quiet for this journey, even though Luna couldn't help but fidget a bit, curious to know just what it was that Cowlick was apparently so proud of: when the engineer put off fun and games, and moreover, made them wait to see her newest invention instead of bragging all about it, it often meant she had developed something with serious potential... be that for good or evil.

But since Cowlick had stopped making lethal weapons after her son had passed away, it hopefully meant it was something good, as they headed towards the testing area in the basement... and then Luna cocked her head in surprise as they strode straight past, the engineer saying mildly over her shoulder as the two stumbled a bit behind her: "No, it ain't there. Come on, keep up... here it is."

"Oh no. I don't want to go in there." Scrivener said morbidly, looking up at the sign above the door that read: 'Chemical Lab.' "I'm going to end up getting blown up."

"Only a little, you giant pansy. Now come on." Cowlick hammered on the armored doors, leaning up to glare through the plate glass windows as she muttered: "Stupid-ass security precautions. We have demons and Nightmares on regular patrol, who's going to be stupid enough to try and steal chemicals here when they don't even know what any of these do... god, I need a cigarette..."

Then there was a loud clicking before the doors were pulled open by two Nibelung in plastic-looking suits, and Cowlick grunted to them before striding through and heading straight towards a large, steel table that sat in the middle of the room, calling: "Someone bring me the White Matter sample, and uh... test bed C with some arid soil!"

Two more Nibelung hurried off towards the rear half of the room: it was dominated by free-standing shelves stacked with supplies, in front of a back wall made up of cupboards, cubbyholes, and locked cabinets, Scrivener grimacing a little as Luna gazed around with fascination. With the complicated equipment, the electrical lights, the burners and chemicals and glass, the Nibelung in hazardous materials suits and goggles here and there keeping an eye on experiments and everything else, it all looked like some mad scientist's lair... which described it pretty well, considering Cowlick.

The engineer was looking mildly over at Scrivener as the stallion slowly looked up at the pipes and emergency vents in the ceiling, and then she whistled to get his attention before gesturing absently at the Nibelung approaching with a large, flat tray filled with... _dirt? _"Use your evil powers on this, will you? Need some of that black gunk."

Scrivener grimaced a bit, but Luna only looked down curiously as the Nibelung set the tray on the ground before hurrying back to whatever chores he had, and the stallion sighed after a moment before mumbling: "I have claws now, you know."

"And you're still nothing more than a giant pansy. Now come on, it's important." Cowlick said plaintively, even as another Nibelung approached carefully with a large, circular tube made of some kind of clear plastic and banded steel. It looked almost like a tiny barrel with a screwed-on top and some kind of large, squishy black handle, but Cowlick cleared her throat to get his attention before he could examine it too closely. He looked at her moodily, and she pointed a few times at the tub of dirt. "Don't got all day here."

Scrivy finally sighed, then stepped one hoof forwards into the dirt, concentrating. His claw automatically flexed open as he grimaced a little, his blood boiling in his veins as he felt the corruption spilling out, and the dry soil rapidly began to rot away into black sludge, Scrivener wheezing after a moment and drawing his claw back with a grimace as he flicked it a few times, dark ooze dripping from his palm as he muttered: "There. Happy now?"

Cowlick grunted as she looked down at the tub, watching as the last of the dirt rotted away into mire, before the engineer reached over to pick up the tube. She cradled it against her body as she quickly unscrewed the top, muttering: "We'll see who's complaining in just a minute..."

Luna cocked her head with interest as Scrivener simply continued to shake out his claw, feeling the dark blood in his veins gradually settling before he looked up as Cowlick pulled off the lid off the tiny barrel, revealing the reason for the squishy, spherical grip: extending out of the bottom of the steel lid was a glass dropper, currently filled with a bright white liquid that for some reason, made Scrivener's eyes hurt just to look at. "Okay, watch this."

Cowlick held the dropper over the mire, squeezing it a few times and spilling the white liquid out: at first, nothing happened, and Luna and Scrivener both simply looked blank before Cowlick shushed them loudly when the sapphire mare opened her mouth. Luna glared at her, but the engineer only glared back, still cradling the barrel against her body and the dropper in her other hoof, before she grinned widely and nodded a few times, saying firmly: "There, look!"

Both ponies looked down... and stared in shock at the fact the mire was rippling, writhing almost like a living thing in pain around the trails of white liquid. And slowly, the corruption began to lose its color, becoming an ugly, sludgy gray that made Scrivener shiver and the dark liquid in his own veins seem to boil as if in sympathetic pain, his head rearing back as Cowlick muttered: "Yeah, suck that up, you greedy little slimeball."

"You found a way to kill the mire?" Scrivener asked incredulously, and Cowlick grunted before shaking her head after a moment, gesturing again at the goo. The stallion frowned, then returned his eyes to the black mire before he grimaced a bit at the sight of it: even though most of it had turned gray, it was already starting to darken again in some areas towards black.

"Almost. The problem with this stuff is that it's self-replicating... but we're on the right track. Once I get this juice more concentrated, the White Matter should be able to outright neutralize your corruption. And I'm guessing if it works on yours, it'll work on the rest of the goo that Clockwork World uses too." Cowlick said calmly, and then she finally put the tube aside and turned her attention to screwing on the lid, even as she added in a quieter voice: "But that means this stuff can probably kill you, Scrivy. Maybe you too, Luna, even if I don't think otherwise even at full potency this kind of thing will be able to make a pony more than a little sick. I need you two to be okay with that fact before I work any further on it."

The two looked at her quietly, and then nodded slowly, and Cowlick sighed as she nodded silently as well before grimacing and looking almost embarrassed now as she cleared her throat. "Now, I'm gonna be honest here with you. A lot of this stuff I didn't make myself, I commissioned my friends in Manehattan to put it together for me. They got a lot better tools for chem analysis and all that stuff over there. Here, our specialty is more... Clockwork tech, and mechanical parts. I'm still working with 'em, keepin' an eye on them, don't worry about that. Narcissa ain't gonna be stupid enough to try and run a game on me.

"But here's the problem." She turned towards them, clearing her throat. "We're gonna need money to buy up the supplies and the work time. Here in Ponyville, I'm happy to work for you guys for free, so long as you guys keep me in good supply with all the materials and parts, and give me the leg-room you so generously do. Let me tell you, getting parts for my own projects and the freedom to do what the hell I please... that satisfies me more than a hefty paycheck. And it ain't like we're poor, anyway... we've got plenty of contracts and commissions constantly coming and going, more than enough to let me pay my people and keep myself well-stocked with booze and coffin nails.

"But Manehattan ain't Ponyville. They ain't gonna do the work just because it's the right thing to do or anything like that. We need to pay them, seventy percent up front, thirty percent later, and cover additional supply costs on top of that. I hate begging you for it, but I'm gonna need a hefty amount of money." Cowlick said quietly, and Scrivener and Luna traded looks before the engineer added mildly: "And no, Manehattan is in the next barony over, so Celestia can't just lean on 'em and make 'em cry uncle. Nor do I think she can authorize much in the way of payment."

"Great. Well. At least we know where my book money is going to, now." Scrivener said dryly, and then he rubbed slowly at his face and said finally: "I'll go get you one of those big fancy checks from the bank, okay? And I'll pay you more money in increments as I can. We'll see what other money we can dig up, too."

"Alright. Thank you." Cowlick said after a moment, and when the two looked at her in disbelief, she glowered back. "Fine, then, screw you both, happy? Look, when money gets involved, I get uptight on instinct, okay? Money makes everyone more bitchy and things more complicated. I hate feeling like there's a stick shoved up my ass and that I gotta smile and make nice with all the colts dressed in fancy clothes who ain't worked a day in their life, like those bastards who published you, Scrivy."

"Actually, Underbrush was apparently a slave hoof like me. Which is why he's so intensely bitter despite having enough money to buy Valhalla." Scrivener muttered, and Cowlick snorted in amusement before the stallion looked curiously over at the... "White Matter, you called that, right?"

Cowlick grunted and nodded, loosening up a little as she grinned over at him. "Yep. Once they synthesize up a potent enough batch of it, I'll buy out the formula and we'll set up the equipment here to make it. I'm gonna have to build another facility, though, or restructure some of the rooms here. But I figure this stuff is gonna be important for us to have on hoof, yeah?"

Scrivener nodded, and Cowlick hesitated before she asked: "You guys got a few minutes to spare? Something else you two should see. Won't take long, I don't think, then we can go and look at your Iron Horse, Luna, and get you all set up."

The two traded looks, then nods, and Cowlick grinned and grunted before she shouted over her shoulder at the working Nibelung: "Hey, lock the White Matter up, and scrape the stuff off the tray for hazardous materials! Hold onto it, though, you idjits incinerate another sample on me and I swear I'll knock you into next week, you all got that colts?"

Then Cowlick turned her eyes forwards and strode towards the doors, and Luna couldn't help but remark wryly: "I hate to say it, but thou may be an even greater tyrant than even Celestia could ever dream to be, Cowlick. 'Tis rather terrifying, all-in-all. There are not supposed to be creatures more the worser than my beloved big sister, after all, but thou would make a Tyrant Wyrm cringe."

"Well, thanks, I do my best." Cowlick replied wryly, and then she rolled her eyes before grumbling and beginning to yank at the doors with a curse. "Oh I hate these goddamn locks... who the hell installed these stupid things? I'm gonna shoot them, I can never... ha!"

Cowlick managed to yank the doors open, then grunted and nodded firmly before striding out into the hall, then glaring past Luna and Scrivener over her shoulder, making both ponies wince to either side as the engineer shouted: "I'm gonna be back here in half an hour or so, so don't lock the damn doors this time, got that?"

There were only mumbles from inside, before Scrivener finally remarked dryly: "You know, Cowlick, people are always telling me that I need to work on my people skills. But you're really helping me to realize that... I'm definitely far from the least-social person out there."

"Shut up." Cowlick grunted in response, and then she began to nuzzle at her vest as she led them down the hallway, muttering: "Stupid damn idjits. I'll have you know I used to be just the most social little pony you ever did meet, I just realized how stupid it was to be nice all the damn time to ponies after I started working on all those stupid community projects I had to do in university... at least this way I get a little damn respect and they know from the start who they're dealing with, instead of... forcing smiles and... stupid damn... here, here we go."

Cowlick turned and shoved the doors open to one of the workshops, and Scrivener and Luna both looked up with surprise as Shiny glanced up curiously towards them. Cowlick grinned at him as she rose her head, pulling a cigarette free from her pocket with the gesture, and then she frowned a bit at the Clockwork Pony, asking incredulously: "Are you still not done charging? You're worse than that damn portal ring we set up, you glutton."

Shiny only smiled lamely at her: the hatch on one side of his body was open, and there were several large cables extending out of some kind of machine feeding into his body. The device was apparently powered by glowing rods made from voltaic topaz, the ends of these sticking out of the top of the rectangular power modulator, and Cowlick sighed before asking instead: "You doin' okay, then? That thing still working properly?"

"It's fine. Thank you." Shiny replied quietly: his language skills had mostly returned, and he was no longer saying the wrong words when he tried to form a coherent sentence. Instead, he simply forgot a word now and then, but it wasn't like even Scrivener could ever remember what he was saying half the time. "It's nice to see you, Luna and Scrivener."

Scrivener smiled a little, bowing his head as Luna stepped forwards with a firm nod in return, even as both noticed the way Shiny always tensed up around Scrivener: it was a mix of subconscious fear and respect, a little different from the wariness he favored Luna with. Cowlick pointedly ignored the quasi-tenseness in the room and headed straight for Shiny meanwhile, and she leaned down to poke at the cables hooked into him, feeding energy into his power cells.

"Your brother did a real great job, I gotta say. On and off he's been helping round Shiny out with a little bit of help from Greece and Ten... know it's hard to tell with the hatch open but uh... Shiny, turn, let 'em see you better." Cowlick half-ordered, straightening and slapping at Shiny's shoulder a few times, and the Clockwork Pony nodded awkwardly.

He turned his other side towards them, and Luna smiled slightly after a moment: she definitely noticed her brother's handiwork. Not just the fact that Shiny was now a lot less bulky, but his ridged armor had been smoothed down, and overall it gave him a much cleaner, neater look. His legs still looked a little thick, and his movement was careful and a bit heavy-hoofed, but all the same it was definite improvement. "Aye, thou looks thinner. Some of the fat has been trimmed from thy metal bones, I see... how does thou feel?"

"I feel... I feel a little better, thank you." Shiny looked up with a small smile, nodding once. He hesitated, then continued quietly as Cowlick headed over to one of the tool benches: "I am...going to attempt to interact more with society in Ponyville. Cowlick and Ross have been... very good to me."

"Damn straight we have." Cowlick agreed as she returned with a screwdriver, and then she leaned forwards and half into Shiny, the Clockwork Pony wincing as she continued loudly while beginning to tinker with something inside him: "Now, Shiny here might not have gotten off to the greatest start with you guys, but I think he's got a lot of potential to be helpful as all hell around here. But everyone else thinks I'm crazy. Do you think you could get some ponies to help guide Shiny around a little more? And you know he's damn interested in Twilight, too."

"Cowlick, please!" Shiny cringed a bit at this, and Cowlick huffed... then yelled brazenly as Shiny swayed on the spot as electricity blasted over his body, the Clockwork Pony only wincing but Cowlick crashing and rolling backwards, her hooves and vest smoldering a little.

Cowlick shouted several loud, violent vulgarities, one of which made Luna begin to giggle wildly and another that made Scrivener gape. Then the engineer grumbled and tossed her half-melted screwdriver away, muttering: "Okay, not the brightest idea. Oh, yeah, by the way. I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but uh... I reconfigured Shiny's core. So right now he's about... oh... let's pull an estimate out the air and say a hundred and twenty percent stronger than he was before. Guy had some serious rust and wear and tear, I kid you not."

Luna stopped laughing at this, and Scrivener looked up in surprise as Shiny smiled awkwardly, before both ponies glared, but Cowlick only huffed and shrugged as she strode over to the machine powering Shiny up and turned it off. "Screw you guys, he's a defensive unit. What's he gonna do? Stand in the doorway and get between me and my cigarettes?"

She paused, then glanced stupidly down as she realized her cigarette was now lit, and she grinned widely before she absently patted her hooves over her body. "Providence is clearly telling me to smoke. Who am I to deny that? Anyway, you guys beat the snot out of him so bad before he'd still have nightmares about it if he ever slept. Trust me."

"No. Never. Trusting you is a horrible idea." Scrivener said dryly, and Cowlick replied with a particularly-rude gesture, making the stallion scowl before he sighed when Luna poked at him a little with her horn. He pushed the sapphire mare's head away after a moment, then grumbled to himself before saying finally: "But... well... we'll trust Shiny. Just not you."

"Good. Okay, Shiny, you unhook yourself, you're fully charged or damn near, you probably just haven't adjusted to having a bigger fuel tank yet. You two, come with me, we'll head over to the garage and I'll show you your Iron Horse, Luna. You can take her out for a spin, and I even got a surprise for you, Scrivener." Cowlick said easily, waving a hoof at them, and the stallion looked morbidly at the engineer as Luna grinned in delight, stomping her hooves on the spot.

Shiny looked almost sympathetically at Scrivener as Cowlick strode quickly past, shaking herself briskly out, and as they followed her into the hall Luna couldn't help but ask curiously: "Does thou not feel those burns over thy body, Cowlick?"

"Not so much. I doubt half my nerve endings work anymore with how often I've fried myself." Cowlick replied absently as she led them down the corridor, and the engineer grinned wryly over her shoulder. "Or hell, maybe I just like it a little. Bet you understand that, Luna, the way you're always zapping everything in sight. Maybe I should be talking to Scrivy about that, though..."

"I hate you." Scrivener said plainly, and Cowlick laughed as they reached the shutter door at the end of the corridor, and the engineer reached up to yank down a switch. A beeping filled the air as the shutter slowly began to rise, and Luna licked her lips eagerly as Scrivener looked at her desperately. "Why do you need to have one of these things? Why can't you just-"

"Valkyries rode into battle on horseback! As we are... well... horses... 'twould be too awkward to saddle thee. Well, outside of the bedroom." Luna winked over at him, and Cowlick cackled as Scrivener turned bright red and stared at her. "Can thou not just be happy for me? Nay, can thou not find it inside thy wretched little heart to be proud of Cowlick? This is a mighty achievement! A grand accomplishment! We now have wondrous machines capable of traveling great distances upon their power alone, and that..."

Luna halted in her rambling as she and Scrivener stared out into the garage beyond, and Cowlick grinned widely as she strode inside and winked over her shoulder, approaching the brightly lit-up platform upon which sat the machine that had drawn Luna's attention. She looked at it with awe, and Scrivener with something like horror, as the engineer said easily: "I custom-made yours, as a little gift from me to you, and added some... quirks. You two are both gonna love it, I think. I'm just finishing up the schematics for Antares' model now, while I got ten more that are being sold off to the highest bidder to keep this place running and help pay for the White Matter stuff... but come on, Luna, you seen it, you might admire it, but that ain't nothing until you take her out for a spin."

Luna Brynhild grinned eagerly as Cowlick winked, and then the sapphire mare shivered in excitement before she said quickly: "Epona. My steed shall be named Epona. Oh, had it a mouth I would kiss it! Yes, yes, I must ride her now!"

And Scrivener could only stare as Cowlick grinned widely and Luna pranced towards the metal machine, a gleam in her eyes that was half-nostalgia and half-excitement for the prospects of the future.


	51. All Merely Players Upon The Stage

Chapter Forty Seven: All Merely Players Upon The Stage

~BlackRoseRaven

It was a normal, calm day: Nightmare Night was only a few days away, and the guards around Canterlot were relaxing a little. It had become an annual tradition that on Nightmare Night, the streets would be flooded with creatures from Subterra, turning the whole city into a haunted playground: some ponies were still less than comfortable with this, but the foals loved it, and some of the soldiers had found it was actually one of the more relaxing times of the year. There was a lot more yelling, and a lot of pranks and fooling around, but crime rates actually dropped around Nightmare Night. No dumb kids wanted to risk vandalizing tombstones or stirring up any trouble when there were real ghosts and monsters lurking around, after all.

One of the guards was sitting back beside the city gates, calmly eating a sandwich, while another soldier was absently paging through a copy of the latest issue of Rogues And Studs. The Pegasus paused in his skimming, then called over to his compatriot: "Hey, there's another article in here about that crap author guy. It says here he and Luna regularly use the barony's money to buy stuff."

"You know that magazine's for mares, right? And personally, I had to work under Commander Scutum before, who reports to Baroness Celestia and works with her crazy family. That guy wouldn't let his own mother so much as look at the flag wrong, let alone steal from the barony." muttered the other soldier, and then he took another bite out of his sandwich before frowning down the road, chewing slowly as his eyes caught something.

He finished off the last of his lunch, then leapt into the air and flew a little higher to get a better look at the rooster tail of dust rapidly approaching up the slope, before shouting over his shoulder: "Uh, sir? There's something approaching fast, I don't know what it is..."

Sitting above at the top of one tower to the side of the gates, a sergeant looked up curiously from the book he was reading, then he tossed it aside as he pulled out a spyglass, leaning forwards and zooming in before gaping incredulously. Both guards looked up at him curiously, but the sergeant only shook his head dumbly, mouthing wordlessly. "It... it can't be... that looks like Lady Luna, but... no, she's on some kind of..."

"Are... what do we do?" asked one of the guards awkwardly, and the sergeant simply shrugged, and both Pegasi winced before readying themselves, the soldier with the magazine hurriedly tossing it away as all three stared at the shape hurtling towards them at breakneck speed.

The shape drew in close, then suddenly skidded to a halt with a screech of studded rubber tires as the machine half-turned, and Luna winked teasingly from behind a pair of wraparound sunglasses, asking cheerfully as she leaned over the handlebars of the motorcycle. "Hail, friends! 'Tis a wonderful day, is it not?"

The guards could only gape, and Luna grinned at the looks they gave her motorcycle: it was a mix of blacks and dark sapphires, the saddle-seat designed for her to comfortably half-lay in or sit up on, while her rear legs straddled the machine with ease. The tinted windshield extending up from the front of the motorcycle was short and curved to maximize aerodynamics... while the silver demon's skull locked into place over the head of the motorcycle was there just to be intimidating as possible.

Built into one side of the motorcycle was a large, steel holder in which Sting Mk. II rested, and not just an exhaust pipe, but two large, ominous-looking boosters stood out of the back of the rumbling metal steed. And strangest of all was the addition attached on the other side of the motorcycle: a little oval-shaped black sidecar on four little wheels, with a recessed seat that Scrivener Blooms sat in, currently hyperventilating as he clung tightly to the single support bar in front of him, goggles over his face and his head jammed into a too-small helmet.

The guards could only stare, and then Luna nodded cheerfully once before turning the handle of the motorcycle and twisting the throttle, and they rolled forwards through the gates and into the streets of Canterlot. Ponies parted like a wave for them as Luna drove down the road at a thankfully-slow pace, but even that made Scrivener's teeth chatter before the mare scoffed at him, saying disapprovingly: "I shall have thee know that thou art nothing but a great coward."

"Luna, first of all, when _Cowlick _tells you you're going too fast... you're not just tempting death. You're putting on a parade for him with cheerleaders and fireworks and those giant ugly floats." Scrivener mumbled, shaking his head out and looking back and forth. "Secondly, on that first horrible... horrible... _horrible _ride you went on, you almost killed half of Ponyville, ran into Applejack's apple cart, launched me through a window of the library and then hit Tender Trust and crashed into that poor pony's house. And that took you all of ten minutes to do. Thank the Horses of Heaven Tender Trust is half-Phooka or you would have the blood of an innocent kid on your hooves."

"Oh shush, Scrivy." Luna huffed, and then she added blandly: "And the damage was not that severe, to either of us or Ponyville. And I am now very good at this! Epona loves me, does thou not, Epona? Oh yes, my sweet! My battle-mare! My pride and joy!"

Scrivener sighed tiredly, and then he muttered: "This is creepy. Your old self and new self mixing together I'm used to, Luna, but when you start talking about saddles and tack and riding horses and all this, I start getting a little creeped out. I mean, how would you like it if... no, I'm not finishing that sentence, nevermind."

"If by some chance, my old self and new self could meet, then Luna would be proud to have Brynhild as her rider, and Brynhild would give Luna honor and glory times a thousandfold!" Luna said staunchly, and then she paused before looking ahead with a small smile, adding quietly as her eyes locked on the gleaming, silver inscription of the motorcycle's name along one side of the front: "Besides, Scrivy... rider and ridden were one. I direly miss my mare, Hex... 'twas a mighty horse, I will have thee know. Bravest and fastest, next to Freya's... as I have always been."

Scrivener looked up with surprise: that wasn't bitterness in Luna's voice he heard, or felt emanating from her... that was pride. He looked over at her curiously, but she only smiled again and shook her head slowly, murmuring: "Nay. 'Tis just... 'tis the old sensations coming back, Scrivener, that is all. The old pride... when the most we could ever hope to be was next to Freya, and Scrivener, I was. _I was_, no matter what they said. I, the Night Maiden, was... aye. Good days."

She sighed in soft nostalgia, then shook her head slowly before looking up as the motorcycle rumbled onwards, gazing back and forth with pride and enjoying the looks of amazement and shock they received here and there. "This feels good. 'Tis a machine, but it growls and purrs and roars like a beast. It feels warm to me, Scrivy... I suppose 'tis only the heat from the engine or whatever the infernal, mechanical heart of this creature is called, but... Epona feels alive to me all the same. She brings back good memories."

"And that's why you were determined to master this damn thing over the last couple of days, huh?" Scrivener asked softly, and Luna grunted and nodded. The stallion sighed after a moment, looking ahead moodily: he could feel her warmth and happiness through the soul link, but at the same time... "Well, I still think you're crazy. And I do not like this little stupid sidecar."

"Well thou art never driving my sweet Epona, she is for my hooves only. I may never let either thee or Twilight sit astride her, I warn thee now." Luna said huffily, and Scrivener gave the mare a flat look as she sniffed loudly, then turned her eyes back ahead. "Now tell me, where are we headed again? All I remember is thou said today we travel to Canterlot."

"I have a meeting with Doctrine and Tops today. Underbrush might be there too, but I get the feeling that he's not going to show up. Then we have to find Ersatz Major..." Scrivener grimaced and rubbed slowly at his face, and Luna nodded a few times as memories and faint concerns tickled through her mind. "How the hell she got the information she did, I still don't know... it's like she has access to our private lives or something."

"'Tis beginning to disturb me as well, Scrivy. I still say we should have allowed Morning Glory to hunt her down, 'twould have been a grand diversion at least, if nothing else." Luna muttered, and Scrivener grumbled but couldn't really form a coherent argument right now: somehow, Ersatz had not just managed to listen in on several private conversations, she had also gotten a picture of Scrivener Blooms handing a cashier's check over to Cowlick outside the bank. Her latest article had reported that he was 'paying for the development of weapons' and 'assisting the arms and murder industry.'

She worked fast, that was for sure. He was pretty sure next to nopony believed he was some evil mastermind building terrible weapons in his spare time though, especially since Luna was showing off her motorcycle everywhere, so it probably looked instead like he had bought his insane wife an equally-insane gift. But if Ersatz kept digging up more and more of his personal life, Scrivener was afraid she might finally publish something that would actually send him into a stress spiral, and when he got too stressed...

The stallion shook his head slowly: sure, Valthrudnir was at least pretending to get along with them right now, but now his mind kept flashing back to what he – and Luna, as he felt her gentle mental reminder – had become during the fight with then-Hollow Star. He thought about how when the corruption boiled in his veins, his emotions became unstable, wrong and right blurred together... he wondered silently what he would become if his mind snapped, and Valthrudnir _didn't _take over, and instead simply left things to... play out.

Luna tossed him a quiet look, and the stallion shook his head quickly again, clearing it as he muttered: "Don't worry about it, just thinking too much. And a little scared out of my mind, still. You might be confident and all, Luna, but I still remember how many times you've flung me out of this thing, and that doesn't reassure me so much."

"Oh shut up, Scrivener Blooms, thou great idiot." Luna grumbled in response, and the stallion smiled in spite of himself before they both traded another look, and then the winged unicorn returned her eyes to the road as she added: "Besides, thou art more likely to damage whatever thou art flung into than it is to damage thee. I fling thee all the time at enemies, and rarely does it backfire."

"Yeah, we've talked about that, Luna. I'm not a living cannonball." Scrivener replied dryly, but Luna only shrugged easily with a slight smile, her eyes focused forwards as they rumbled onwards down the street, before she smiled and turned at an intersection, weaving around several foals and waving a hoof to them cheerfully as she passed.

Scrivener smiled a bit as Luna culled the directions from his mind, closing his eyes and relaxing back a little. Now that his heart was finally slowing down a little after the terrifying journey here from Ponyville – Luna had been going so fast the world was just a blur around them – the stallion found himself enjoying the ride. Maybe even the attention a little, if only because Luna was clearly taking pleasure in the way ponies were staring at her as she rode through their ranks upon her monstrous metal machine.

And he did admire her: she had been determined to learn how to ride this thing, and so that was what she had gone and done. Now, she handled it as naturally as she handled herself, rumbling slowly down the road, easily avoiding the pedestrians too stunned to get out of the way, passing smoothly beside carriages and keeping the Iron Horse at a lazy speed. While when she'd first gotten on this horrible thing, she'd zigzagged wildly in every direction while trying to understand how the brakes and throttle worked until she'd... well.. they'd already gone over that.

He shook his head with a quiet laugh, then looked up and smiled as Luna pulled up to the side of the street, sitting up a bit and gesturing with her head towards the looming, tombstone-shaped building they now sat in the shadow of. She cocked her head curiously, but Scrivener only shook his own, answering her unasked question as he reached up and pushed his goggles onto his forehead: "Doctrine apparently runs a theater troupe or something. That's what Barry told me, anyway... maybe he just owns the building or something, though. It looks kind of run down, doesn't it?"

Luna grunted, looking curiously over the decaying front: some of the large, metal letters that made up the sign over the marquee had fallen loose, leaving it to read "EQUIN X THEA R" in rusted iron, and the paint was peeling here and there over the walls. All the same, it also still looked regal and imposing enough, and there were enough fresh posters over the front walls to make it clear they were still in business, one way or another.

The ticket booth was empty, but one of the doors was open, so the two ponies traded looks before Luna shrugged. She pulled Sting Mk. II out of the holder and slipped the holstered gun onto her back, then turned the motorcycle off and yanked the keys out of the ignition as Scrivener muttered: "Still don't see why you had to bring the gun."

"Well, I did not mean to. But the gun simply fits so nicely with Epona that it seems the logical place to leave it." Luna reasoned, and then she smiled slightly as she flicked her sunglasses down her muzzle so she could look overtop them, as her keys floated up to tuck themselves neatly into her starry locks. "Besides, Scrivy. Am I not quite the 'bad-ass' like this, as I hear thee keep chirping so sweetly into my mind?"

Scrivener only rolled his eyes as he finally wiggled his way out of the sidecar, then he winced when Luna bopped him with her horn, before sighing in relief as she only banged on the shell helmet protecting his head. "Now let us go and face down this Doctrine. 'Tis about some... fundraiser, is it not? I do not desire to go to a fundraiser. I shall tell him this myself if thou does not."

"We'll figure it out, Luna. If we do go, it won't be for long and it'll just be to keep Underbrush happy, so we can give Cowlick more money for the White Matter work." Scrivener replied reasonably, turning around... and then wincing when Luna punched him in the rump, making him stumble forwards and then glare over his shoulder at her as his goggles half fell over his face

She glared back... then giggled for a moment before hurriedly making herself look serious again, retorting: "Thou art not allowed to be either a voice of logic or sanity, Scrivener Blooms. 'Tis annoying and a little frustrating, because I do not like to be the whiny one. I am the tough one. The strong one. The talented one. Thou art the whiny sidekick."

Scrivener grumbled as he pushed his goggles back up before starting towards the doors, and Luna trotted after him with a grin cresting her muzzle at his crankiness. He awkwardly pushed the door open, then glanced back and forth curiously for a moment before his attention was drawn towards the sound of voices coming out of an open doorway at the other end of the foyer they had stepped into.

They crossed the dusty, worn carpet, Luna tossing a half-yearning look at the snack counter, which was filled with all kinds of delights in easy access... but then she only grumbled and turned her eyes back forwards as Scrivener poked his head through the doorway and into a dim auditorium beyond. The seats were old and worn-down, while the wooden stage was dented and stained... but it still all had a sense of life to it, of having been host to countless plays both good and bad, and having retained some memory and emotion from each and every one of them.

To Scrivener's surprise, it looked like Barry had been right for once, even if he'd missed one little detail... and then he smiled slightly as he began to stride quietly down the aisle, and Luna softened and felt warmth run through her own system. Doctrine was on stage, the Pegasus easy to identify with his round glasses, his scruffy little beard and the cheap gray suit he was wearing... and the fact that only a few other ponies around him were adults, while the rest were all young ponies, most of them foals, only a few a little older. "-try your best, alright? We've still got a few weeks left, but we're gonna have to pour everything we have into this if we want it to turn out right."

"What play art thou doing?" Luna called clearly, and Scrivener half-felt like laughing and half-felt like kicking her, preferably in the head. Doctrine and most of the cast looked towards them with surprise, before the Pegasus smiled at them.

"Pegasus." he replied calmly, and Scrivener and Luna both nodded as they approached the stage, before Doctrine cleared his throat and gestured towards them. "Everyone, this is Sir Scrivener Blooms and his wife, Lady Luna Brynhild. I'm sure some of you have heard of them both. Mr. Blooms, Lady Luna, these are the Fairweather Players... they're one of the younger groups I give theater space to. But I'm sure you're here for business, so uh... Cal, take point for me while I talk to Mr. Blooms and Lady Luna."

"Scrivener is fine, just Scrivener and Luna is fine." the stallion said, and Luna nodded firmly with a slight smile as she looked over the foals. Younger and a little older, from the ones that stared with adoration, to the ones that were talking amongst themselves... even the disinterested loners that stood a little part, they were all bright visions to her. "And we're more than happy to just sit in the audience and wait, I you want to finish up here, Doctrine..."

"No, no. Cal can handle this, right?" Doctrine looked pointedly over at a unicorn wearing a headset, who nodded vigorously, and Scrivener smiled despite himself: the unicorn was handsome, with curly blonde locks, expressive features, and those big emotional eyes. Clearly an actor from his looks, but also one who gave the sense that he couldn't handle remembering more than one or two lines for a thirty second commercial spot. "Start with act two, scene three, and just go from there until I get back. I shouldn't be very long. Scrivener, Luna, let's go up to my office."

The two ponies nodded, turning to follow Doctrine as he strode to the side of the stage and hurried down the steps, and then the Pegasus headed over to a side door, pushing this open. Luna couldn't help but glance back over her shoulder as they approached, looking wistfully back at the foals as the older ponies got the young players into position... but then the mare turned her eyes back forwards, forcing herself to follow even as Scrivener shared the moment of soft almost-bitterness. She'd never trade her soul link with Scrivener for anything... but at the same time, it did have disadvantages that sometimes... ached.

Doctrine waited for them to step into the hall, then turned around and gestured for them to follow him down the narrow concrete corridor, explaining quietly as they walked: "I want to apologize for calling you out here on such short notice... and of course that Topsy Curvy isn't here. But you've probably already come to realize that in spite of his money and resources, good Mr. Tops is more of a puppet of Underbrush than anything else. Very powerful, old unicorn family, but Topsy himself, well..."

"I don't think I can entirely blame him. Underbrush seems to have intimidation down to a science and all." Scrivener said mildly, and Doctrine chuckled at that as they started up a steep wooden staircase. For a few moments the only sound was their trudging hooves, and then Scrivener couldn't help but ask: "So why am I here, Doctrine? I mean, we haven't really... talked much since you showed up at that meeting forever ago..."

"It wasn't that long ago, Scrivener Blooms... but I suppose things might have been busier for you than they were for me." Doctrine replied calmly as they reached the top of the steps, and then he turned and pushed a door open before bowing them through. "Make yourselves comfortable."

It was a strange little office that they stepped into: big, posh chairs in front of an old oak desk, a little table between them with a dirty ashtray on it. There were a few degrees and pictures and honorary certificates on the wall behind Doctrine's simpler, likely-more-comfortable chair, and Scrivener noted the ones that seemed to be treated with a lot more care were framed articles and pictures regarding the Equinox Theater and what looked like different plays and drama groups.

Doctrine strode in after them to sit down and rest his hooves on top of the desk: it was somewhere between messy and ordered with its uneven piles of paper and small boxes, and Scrivener smiled a little. Somehow that made him like the Pegasus a little more, as Doctrine looked at him for a few moments before saying quietly: "I called you here because I'd like to ask you to do something for me, Scrivener Blooms. I'm not in much of a position to impose on you, of course... if Underbrush is backing you still despite this Ersatz Major scandal, then that makes you almost untouchable. Especially because I Am, You Are is still selling."

"Yeah, but I'm a one-trick pony. I doubt that anything further I write will ever go... anywhere." Scrivener said after a moment, shaking his head with a small smile, and then he winced when Luna punched him firmly in the shoulder.

"Well, Underbrush is pushing it hard. Call it whatever you want, Scrivener Blooms, but it's selling. You're heading towards the top of several bestsellers lists and Underbrush has decided to milk this for all its worth, so we're all getting told to treat you properly and push the book." Doctrine replied calmly, smiling a little after a moment before he shook his head and continued quietly: "Part of that is why I called you here, but the other part is selfishness.

"I run this theater. It's falling apart little-by-little, but it's special to me, and more than because of how much money I've invested into it." Doctrine continued, leaning forwards a bit as he met Scrivener's eyes. "In an hour, most of my different theater groups will be arriving here for our bi-annual meeting. It would mean a lot to me and say a lot about you to the public if you would step in and say a few words to these kids about not giving up. Few things boost the perception of a pony in the public eye more than when a celebrity does an unscheduled, unrehearsed stop to talk to the younger generation about hope."

"Except you have planned and scheduled it." Scrivener said mildly, and Doctrine shrugged a bit before the charcoal stallion turned a pointed look to Luna. "See that? This is why you're never, ever allowed to call me paranoid ever again. Everything I said is true."

"Oh shut up, great cynic." Luna replied grumpily, and then she bopped him with her horn, and Scrivener winced a bit at the sound it made against the shell helmet before she turned a moody look towards Doctrine, studying him grouchily. "Thou art not winning us over by promising us victory over the feeble-minded through conspiracy. I do not desire to play such games. It has the reek of politics about it, and 'tis like something my wicked sister would think of with the logical terror of her mind."

Doctrine sighed a little, and then he asked plaintively: "Then will you do it for me, and for these foals? It would mean a lot to me. It would be good not just for the theater, but for them, to feel like... someone more important is watching over them."

The charcoal stallion hesitated, and then he said finally: "You know, the reason I write... it's for myself first of all. I'm rarely looking to impress anyone else... I don't need to. You teach them that, right? That the greatest reason of all to do something is to do it for yourself, not for the recognition of people who will love you for a little while, but... fade away, faster than you think."

"They're kids, Scrivener. Most kids know that without being told... but they forget it, growing up, until they have the chance to learn it all over again. Usually as adults who haven't found life as... fulfilling as once hoped." Doctrine said softly, and Scrivener grunted after a moment in agreement with a slow nod, before the Pegasus added quietly: "You could always make that the subject of your speech, too. The floor's open to you."

Scrivener gave Doctrine an amused look for a moment, and then the charcoal stallion traded a look with Luna, who grimaced... then grumbled and nodded with a sigh, muttering: "Oh very well. Thou wins this round, unpleasant Doctrine... tell me, thou has a certain... something about thee. Former military, art thou?"

"Not so much. I was a cadet, and then an academy brat. Went through officer's training but never saw the field." Doctrine replied calmly, and Luna grinned wryly at him. "I'll ask you to refrain from the countless names I have the feeling you want to call me, Lady Luna."

"Then cease calling me lady, I am no lady." Luna said huffily, reaching up and pushing her sunglasses back up over her eyes, and then she added moodily: "But do know this. If thou ever attempts to pull a stunt like this on us again, I shall shoot thee."

Doctrine only held up his hooves with a small smile, and Scrivener hesitated before he asked curiously: "So what about Tops, then? There's some... fundraiser or something I'm supposed to make nice at for Underbrush, right?"

The Pegasus nodded after a moment, but both ponies caught the slight grimace he made and the way he shifted. "Sort of. It's one of Topsy's personal projects... well, rather, Mr. Tops is completely in charge of it, but it started out as something Underbrush pushed him into doing about five years ago now, when Underbrush was still... well..."

"Less evil?" Scrivener asked dryly, and Doctrine shrugged a little before the charcoal stallion traded a look with Luna. "I want to call him insane but I still don't think he is. He's too damn smart. But that doesn't change the fact he's crazy all the same."

"He's passionate." Doctrine said carefully, and then he shook his head. "Anyway, it's a fundraiser for better educational centers. Topsy throws a party, raises money, has some speakers talk about how important literacy and education are, and then everyone writes a check out to the organization. Underbrush often pays for the party, or coerces Topsy into paying for it, so all the money raised goes to the schools in the area that are most in need of it. And even if he no longer gets involved that much and Topsy runs the charity, Underbrush watches the money like a hawk. The last time someone tried to use it to give himself a nice little bonus, Underbrush had officers knocking on his door that same night."

Scrivener nodded after a moment at this as Luna tilted her head back and forth indecisively, unable to decide whether or not this made her like Underbrush more or less. Doctrine studied their reactions for a moment, then he said quietly: "If I had to guess, I'd say Underbrush probably suggested this to Topsy, but Topsy's a little afraid of you, Scrivener Blooms. He probably hopes that Underbrush or I will deal with this for him... and while normally I wouldn't want to encourage Mr. Tops' bad habits of pawning off his responsibilities on others, I think that you might actually be able to help out a good cause if you do a little show and tell at that fundraiser, and that's more important than one pony's pride. It's not for another few weeks, as well..."

"I... well... I suppose we have the time." Luna grumbled after a moment, looking moody as she shifted a little on the spot before glancing over at Scrivener Blooms, and the stallion hesitated before nodding slowly in agreement. "Grand. And on top of all this, there are the worries over the Replicants and Thesis' plans and... damnation. Why must so much happen at once?"

"Because that's the way life is." Doctrine said mildly, and when Luna glowered at him, the Pegasus winced and leaned back a bit, holding his hooves up. For a few moments there was only awkward silence, and then the stallion said finally: "I'm sure that Underbrush would be more than happy to reimburse you for your time..."

"Yeah, getting paid to go to a charity event. That would be great." Scrivener muttered, and Luna snorted in amusement before the stallion shook his head slowly. "No, we'll be glad to go, we just... need to make sure we get a few things in line first, that's all."

The Pegasus nodded, and then Scrivener paused before asking softly: "So Pegasus, huh? That's a pretty big play for some foals to put on."

Doctrine smiled at this, sitting up a little before he gestured to them and said easily: "Well, since our business is done here, why don't you go and take a look for yourselves? Instead of just bragging about my kids, I'd rather you see what they can do with your own eyes."

Luna and Scrivener both smiled... and ten minutes later, they were seated comfortably in the second row, gazing quietly up at the stage as the foals performed remarkably well. Doctrine and his small crew all kept to the sides, watching closely, but never imposing: they were encouraging and patient... but that wasn't to say he just let them do what they wanted, either. He had his eyes on everything at all times, and was quick to point out corrections or motion for other actors to quiet down or get back into position when they started to list or wander.

Pegasus: it was about the legendary hero, Pegasus himself. That was why they were taught to capitalize the name as a proper noun from birth, in honor of the winged pony who it was said had saved the world by standing up to the gods themselves. It was a folk story that no one really knew was true or lies, whether Pegasus had really saved this whole world before Equestria had been founded or even just his own fellows, or if it was just an ancient story of a proud race. Scrivener didn't think a lot of ponies even knew the story anymore, even if they were taught to write 'Pegasus' in most schools as naturally as they were taught to write 'unicorn' and 'earth pony.'

Scrivener wondered if it was a quirk of this layer, or if it was true in other worlds: he wondered how far back history mirrored itself in all these realms, and how far in the future events would continue to repeat, if the layers were left untouched or unhindered by outside forces. The stallion smiled after a moment, then he reached up and rubbed slowly at his face. He liked the story of Pegasus, of a single pony brave enough to say 'no' to creatures far stronger than him, who had originally kept the world under lock and key, doing strictly as they pleased. It was a story of freedom. It was a story of standing up when everyone else told you that you were wrong. It was a story of keeping faith to your beliefs, even when they began to cost you... and having your faith rewarded.

Luna squeezed his hoof gently, and the two shared a soft look: not even she knew whether or not the story was true, though, and likely even Celestia didn't. There had been heroes long before Celestia, Sleipnir, and Luna had strode across the world, after all... there would be heroes long, long afterwards, too. There would always be heroes... like there would always be villains. But it was comforting to think of how good and evil were eternal: that no matter what happened, the cycle was going to continue, whether they were around or not.

They turned their eyes back forwards, watching as the youth playing Pegasus himself stepped forwards, raising his head proudly as he shouted with such fervor, such strength: "I stand alone, but I am proud and I am strong! I will save my people, even if my people will not save me... I am Pegasus, and I will not be afraid!"

The foal breathed hard in and out, looking exhilarated, and Doctrine chuckled quietly from the side of the stage before he stomped a hoof and said calmly: "Excellent. You've finally learned to put yourself into the character's horseshoes, Solo, and do you see how much more naturally you began to project yourself and play your role? Excellent... and that's a wrap for today. Tomorrow we'll do a dress rehearsal of one-four... that's the scene that needs the most work, and I want to see if having you guys in full costume helps you all to understand better the roles you're supposed to be playing. Okay everyone, let's clean up before everyone else gets here for the biannual meeting."

Scrivener and Luna traded smiles, and then the winged unicorn reached out and took the shell helmet now sitting in Scrivener's lap before she pulled his goggles out of the bowl-shaped helmet, then said mildly: "Perhaps thou should wear these if thou art so afraid at getting fruit thrown at thee."

"No, I'll endure the hail, thank you." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna laughed before the stallion shoved her gently, smiling a little despite himself. "Alright, I get your 'gentle nudge,' I'm going."

Scrivener slipped out of the seat, then gave Luna a soft look when she leaned up and kissed his cheek gently, saying softly: "Thou shall do fine. Then we shall see Ersatz, and then we shall pick up a gift for Twilight Sparkle, and then we shall return to our beloved mare and the rest of our wonderful family. 'Twill be a good day, Scrivener Blooms."

"Now you just ruined it. Something horrible's definitely going to happen now." Scrivener remarked, and Luna huffed at him and flailed a hoof in his direction as the stallion strode quickly away, smiling despite himself as he headed towards the stage steps. "But I guess I can always hope."

Doctrine's crew worked fast and efficiently, and the kids seemed to all know where everything went and worked well together. As he stood there awkwardly, he was impressed, admittedly: he thought Doctrine had adapted some of the things he'd learned in his time spent in officer's training to the stage. He had no idea why that thought came to mind, but it was just a whisper from his instincts... and after all his time spent with Luna, he'd learned to trust them, no matter what weird things they said.

When Scrivener glanced back towards the seats, was he was surprised to see that ponies had begun to filter in from outside. And within a few minutes, the front half of the little theater was almost completely filled with foals, their parents, and more than a few young ponies.

Doctrine finished pushing a podium into place at the front of the stage with Cal's help, then he straightened and cleared his throat loudly, leaning forwards as the audience when quiet. Cal half-fell off the stage, but this only got a few laughs, and Doctrine simply shook his head like this was a regular occurrence before he turned his eyes back over the group, calling: "Okay, okay, guys, looks like you're all here, so let's get this under way.

"First off, our budget this year is looking spectacular, thanks to some generous donations and the great success our plays have been having lately. And all that money is going to you guys, Fairweather Junior and Senior groups. We'll be doing another fundraiser later in the year to see about getting repairs done on this theater, but..." Doctrine shook his head head with a smile. "I promised you the only people who would profit from our plays is the Fairweather Players themselves, and I'm keeping that promise. Besides, it's not that bad, right? Right?"

There were a few laughs at this, and then Doctrine continued: "Next order of business. We've got a month or so to get down Pegasus. We're still looking for volunteers to help on crew, and one of the actors had to pull out for medical reasons. All of you send your best wishes to Shortstop, and a speedy recovery for his wing after that nasty break he suffered. The role isn't a major one, the hardest part is the flight sequence we staged out, only... three lines to remember, too, if I recall right. If none of you can fill in, then send out word to your friends, we can't leave Pegasus without a Black Knight to fight, after all, and we've worked too hard on this to have to change things now.

"Fairweather Senior, when your group meets tomorrow, we'll be voting on what play you guys want to do this season. Let's try and pull it together even better than we did last time, and earn ourselves another shot at the Canterlot Fair." Doctrine continued with a smile, and then he knocked once on the podium before glancing over at Scrivener Blooms and gesturing towards him. "But I'm pleased to say we have a guest speaker here today, too. A few of you might recognize him, as-"

"Scrivener Blooms, author of I Am, You Are." interrupted a clear voice from near the front of the audience, and Scrivener looked out in shock to see Ersatz Major sitting calmly in the front row. Her eyes were almost warm as they looked up at him, despite the sense she also gave off of a predator ready to deliver a killing blow to prey it had now toyed with for more than long enough. "Such a pleasure..."

"How the hell did you get in here? I... Cal, Kingly, get her out of here." Doctrine said sharply, pointing at the unicorn, but she only smiled pleasantly from beneath her wide-brim black hat: it matched her black shawl, her black, long skirt, her black, fishnet stockings.

"Now, come, I just want to sit and listen to my cousin's speech." Ersatz said gently, and Scrivener closed his eyes as Doctrine looked at the stallion with surprise. "Oh, didn't you know? We're family, he and I... and Doctrine, sir, you've done such a fantastic work with this place. You're teaching the children so well, so fast... I suppose you could say that even for a foal's play, it strikes me as being... review-worthy."

Doctrine shivered even as Cal and a large, frowning earth pony approached Ersatz, before Doctrine looked almost desperately at Scrivener Blooms. But when the charcoal stallion simply nodded, the Pegasus sighed and muttered: "Wait. Wait."

Kingly and Cal both looked up uneasily, and Doctrine hesitated before he said finally: "You may stay, Miss Major. But please keep your comments to yourself. And civil: I don't want the younger generation to get the... the wrong idea."

"I would never dream of it." Ersatz Major said softly, and Luna glared furiously at the unicorn, but at the same time wondered how the hell Ersatz had so easily slipped in with the group and gone unnoticed in plain sight. "Please, Scrivener. Go right ahead."

"Thank you, Ersatz." Scrivener muttered as he approached the podium, and when Doctrine gave him a questioning look, he only shrugged uneasily before the stallion cleared his throat and looked up over the audience, smiling awkwardly. "So uh... hi out there, guys. You know, Luna and I were here earlier and watched some of you working on the play Pegasus, and... I have to say that I'm impressed. Ersatz Major and I disagree on... certain things... but she's definitely right about how great a show you guys have been putting on."

There were only awkward looks, even though Ersatz looked up at him like she was flattered: it unnerved Scrivy further, as he cleared his throat before he said softly: "I think what you're doing here is amazing. Me, I could never get on stage and act in a play or anything. I'm terrified of people. That's probably part of why I write... you know, minimal interaction and all that. And even when I read my poems, I mean... I can sit there, hide behind the paper, and read it. Pretend the audience isn't really there and all that.

"But what you guys are doing... you're bringing stories to life. You should all be proud of that... whether the house is empty or full, you should be proud of yourselves for what you're doing, working together with one another, forming these new friendships and relationships that inevitably come from working with each other like you are." Scrivener continued, still feeling a little offbeat from the appearance of Ersatz... but gradually, he was pushing through his surprise, finding the words beginning to come a little more naturally as he continued softly: "I know what it probably sounds like coming from me, but the best reason in the world to do something like this is because it fulfills you to do it... not to impress others or... anything like that. Do it for yourselves. Be proud of yourselves."

He halted, then smiled, beginning to relax... before Ersatz chuckled quietly, then asked curiously: "Isn't that a little hypocritical, considering how much money and influence you've gained from doing all the work you have to please Mr. Underbrush, and the adoring public in general? But then again, you also have spent much of your time intimidating others and twisting them to suit your own interests, haven't you..."

"I... have not." Scrivener said quietly, keeping his tone level as he looked as calmly as possible down at Ersatz Major, as she continued to smile that damned, infuriating smile up at him. "Look, you know my feelings on Underbrush. Even Underbrush knows my feelings about him and what he's done. He's a scary, scary pony who I'm glad has taken an interest in my work, but the whole... pushing my work so much thing, that wasn't anything I asked him to do-"

"Oh now... there's no need to argue, Scrivener Blooms..." Ersatz Major said softly, as she calmly got up to her hooves and strode to the stage stairs, striding calmly up them as Doctrine gaped at her brazenness: but Ersatz hypnotized with the way she moved, the moment she stepped up into the presentation area becoming like a beacon, taking over the entire stage with her poise and grace. Even Scrivener was taken aback by it: but then again, Ersatz spent every day playing and practicing a role, mastering a stage that was far, far, _far _larger than the one in this tiny little theater. "I've seen your true face, have I not, cousin? And the way that more and more you half-agree and try not to argue, it makes me think that you want me to get this truth out in the open. That you want to be punished, like you rightly should, for the crimes you have committed."

Scrivener stared at her, and when she smiled, for some reason, his eyes were drawn to her polished, sparkling teeth... before he thought of the smile the homeless mare had given him. The too-bright, too-white smile in the face of a... "You. You were on the street that day. You... you were following me in disguise, that mare in rags!"

Ersatz chuckled quietly, and even as she nodded, she asked kindly: "Now, do you really think it's wise to stoop to mocking me on top of everything else, Scrivener Blooms? I remember you throwing some coins to me like I was a dog, while chatting with your literary agent about his luxury apartment, and what you planned to spend your own money on... and well, we all know about how you gave that check over to the weapons firm."

"Cowlick doesn't make weapons. Besides, have you seen Luna's motorcycle?" Scrivener asked mildly, even as he felt all eyes staring up at him... and for the sake of the Horses of Heaven, they were the eyes of parents and foals! "Ersatz, this isn't the time and place-"

"I've also seen the rifle on her back. And this is the perfect time and place, I think. Before you become the false hero of these children, before you intimidate or delude Mr. Doctrine any further, I feel it's my duty to let everyone here know that you're a fraud, and a liar. How you steal from the barony, attack others to take what is rightfully theirs, how you got another mare pregnant and sent your own child into a warzone where he suffered a serious traumatic injury... and here you are, toting guns, talking down to children, insulting ponies." Ersatz continued calmly, twisting every word Scrivener spoke, talking with such conviction that even Doctrine looked uncertain as Scrivener shook his head wildly, beginning to hyperventilate. "What's wrong, cousin? Where's your denials?"

Scrivener trembled, looked out over the stage, mouthed wordlessly as Luna leaned almost desperately forwards. He saw foals staring up at him now, and parents covering the ears of their children, and ponies were looking at him with disbelief... disgust... contempt. He shivered, then looked at Ersatz and whispered: "Don't talk about Antares. You leave my family out of this. What happened to him is nothing to be used in a goddamn smear article."

Ersatz Major smiled back at him, saying softly: "I'm not saying anything bad about him. I think he must be brave, and honorable, and strong. But then again, you and Luna weren't there to raise him, were you? So perhaps that explains how he turned out so well... it sounds like it was after you came back into his life that he got those nasty scars on his chest, and lost his wings, after all. Now what kind of parent sends their child to fight for them, and then doesn't stay by their side after they suffer the loss of entire appendages, hmm?

"Oh, and on that note..." Ersatz smiled as Scrivener snarled at her, the stallion beginning to open his mouth... before his throat went dry as she asked kindly: "Would you please raise a hoof, and show us those claws of yours? I must say I find it fascinating that while your son loses parts of his body, you've taken to modifying your own. Do you seek to look more like the monster you describe yourself to be in that silly book of yours? Because even if you don't look the part, I can very easily tell you that you are, indeed, a monster."

Scrivener looked back and forth... then he shoved himself away from her, stumbling quickly across the stage towards the nearest door as his vision blurred and his head throbbed, grabbing the handle and yanking it open before he almost threw himself into the service corridor beyond. He rasped in and out for breath, shivering violently as he staggered down the hall... all those eyes, judging him, the little foals looking up at him like he was a beast, Luna's wild anger and emotions and his own mix of rage and... and despair...

He grabbed at his head, gritting his teeth as the corruption boiled in his veins and his heart thudded in his chest, hearing indistinct voices calling, shouting, yelling. Whether they were real or not didn't matter, as he drew his hoof away... and then trembled as he realized it was a claw, breathing harder before he stiffened and stared down the empty corridor as a hoof touched his shoulder, and Ersatz Major said gently, as the door swung closed behind her: "I'm sorry, cousin. But you know our games have to end sometime. Now why don't you just give in, and come with me? Just a little more pain, and one final surrender, and then we'll be a family, you and I. I'll bring you back to the bottom, but then hoof-in-hoof, we'll both abandon these masks and characters we've been forced to play, and start our brand new lives."

Scrivener clenched his eyes shut, grabbing at his face, before Ersatz stepped up beside him and frowned almost worriedly, reaching towards his features-

Scrivener's foreleg slammed into her in a hard slap, flinging her into the wall behind her with a gasp of shock before the stallion's other hoof lashed up... except it wasn't a hoof at all, but a claw that seized her by the throat and pinned her savagely back into the wall as he snarled at her furiously. His eyes glowed with unnatural light as she choked and grabbed uselessly at his forelimb, her staring in horror as Scrivener's whole body pulsed, his charcoal hide tearing in places to reveal the reddish flesh and muscle flexing beneath it as it bulged and flexed larger, black, excited veins of corruption pulsing visibly through the raw meat of his body. And with a ripping noise, pistons of bone pushed out of his back alongside his spine, corruption leaking around torn flesh as the spikes sparked with electricity.

He slowly began to lean towards her, growling like an animal as his eyes glowed with sapphire light, his claw crushing down on her as the other slammed into the wall beside her, and she saw nothing but hatred and primal rage and hunger...

Luna yanked the door open, leaping through with her teeth grit before she flung the shell helmet floating beside her as hard as she could at Scrivener's face, and it whacked painfully off the side of his head and knocked him stumbling as it ricocheted high into the air. He dropped Ersatz, who fell on her rump with a gasp, and she clutched at her throat before looking up as Scrivener turned with a snarl towards Luna, who shivered visibly as she stared at Scrivener: he had grown bulkier, terrifying and animal and furious and _glorious _with all his Clockwork characteristics revealed proudly to the world, and she felt all those raging, animal instincts twisting around inside him, drowning out all rational thought, and how it was so goddamn compelling, how it made her quiver not in fear, no, no, that wasn't fear, that was... that was...

Then the helmet landed almost comically in perfect position on Scrivener's head, and the stallion looked dumbly up at this as the light faded slightly from his eyes, and Luna snapped out of her near trance before shouting furiously and snapping her rifle off her back with telekinesis, taking aim and firing a single shot off that sounded like an explosion in the narrow hallway, knocking Scrivener flat on his back with a burst of black chunks into the air.

Ersatz shrieked in shock, but Luna only huffed as Scrivener groaned on his back, his ears ringing, head hurting, whole body aching as he felt the corruption finally settling in his veins. His coat was ragged, and several of the wounds torn through it were bleeding slightly, but those were rapidly healing already thanks to the mire, and the damage wasn't serious enough to affect Luna, he was glad to see. And he could feel the bone pistons on his back flexing painfully, but slowly, gradually beginning to recede into his back as well, which he was even more glad to feel as he slowly sat up... before the cracked helmet fell in two halves on either side of his head, bouncing off his shoulders as he whispered his gratitude silently to Luna._ I... I almost lost myself completely... _

Luna looked for a moment at Scrivener, nodding once... and then she turned her furious glare on Ersatz and aimed at her with the rifle, shouting furiously: "And now tell me why I should not guide a bullet into thy own skull and put thee out of thy misery, wretched little harpy! Hurting, obsessing over, attacking my husband... damn thou! Look at what thou art doing to him!"

"I... I..." Ersatz coughed a few times, whimpering and shivering as she tried to get away from gunpoint, before she winced when Doctrine yanked the door open, Cal and several of his other staff all staring in shock into the corridor, before they scattered when Luna reflexively snarled and aimed the rifle at them. But surprisingly, Ersatz rose a hoof towards Doctrine, almost pleading with a rasp: "Wait! No, it's... it's fine. Luna was just... making a point. Please give us a moment of privacy."

Scrivener looked silently at Ersatz as he picked himself slowly up, and Doctrine looked uneasy as Luna relaxed slightly, moodily turning her dark eyes back towards the unicorn. But when her rifle spun around and holstered itself on her back, Doctrine loosened up slightly and finally gave a short nod, stepping backwards and letting the door swing closed.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Ersatz Major looked slowly over at Scrivener Blooms before she gave a small, weak smile. "So... am I revealing your true nature through punishing you, Scrivener Blooms... or is this more a cruel joke, do you think? I was never afraid you would kill yourself, after all... I know there's others to catch you on the way down. But... this..."

Scrivener looked down silently, and Luna spat to the side before the sapphire winged unicorn said with disgust: "See? Thou thinks thou art some... noble avenger, or... I do not know. Thou art unwell, Ersatz Major. Unwell and deluded and insane, bouncing and striking wildly in each and every direction that seems to chase towards Scrivener. But... Scrivener is... Scrivener and _I _are both... unwell too. And in a much more dangerous way than thou art."

Luna's voice picked up the faintest tremble as she spoke, looking over her shoulder as the stallion felt a twist inside himself, his eyes clenching shut... and he saw Valthrudnir, standing in a spotlight amidst a sea of shadows and alien shapes. The _Jötnar _had one hand calmly extended, but it wasn't a beckoning gesture: rather, what Scrivener read from the expression and the motion was something far more ominous. _You reap what you sow, Nihete. Either you will learn to control yourself... or the Clay of Prometheus will control you_.

Scrivener shuddered a bit, looking down and breathing unevenly in and out before he shook his head and forced his eyes to open, not wanting to think about everything that implied. He saw Ersatz staring at him silently, and he looked back at her before he said quietly: "I'm sorry."

He didn't know what he was apologizing for, how much those two words tried to cover, but Ersatz only gave a faint laugh before she lowered her head, replying after a moment as she rubbed slowly at her bruised throat: "Perhaps it's... it's a push, Scrivener Blooms. We both share some fault in what happened... but know that... if anything, Scrivener, this should make it more... more appealing to simply give in. Come with me, Scrivener, willingly... surrender everything. Come and start making up for Aunt Belle and my Father and everything else that you're responsible for, and I'll... we'll get you help, together, because that's what family does. Because that's all I'm trying to do anyway, can't you see that? I just want to help you..."

There was silence for a moment, and then Luna whispered: "Thou poor, pathetic, sad wretch... thou twisted and broken creature. How is it thou can speak with such zealotry in thy words? How can thou play the role of madmare as if thou art the only sane pony here, and we are the ones who are burdened by delusion and fear and guilt..."

"We do have guilt, Luna. We do..." Scrivener murmured, and Luna sighed softly but only smiled faintly over at Scrivener as he picked himself up, shaking his head out before he added quietly: "But Ersatz, in spite of that... we also aren't... I'm not guilty in the way you think I am. Or maybe it's better to say the way you want me to be."

He halted, then climbed to his hooves and looked silently down at one of his claws, studying it for a few moments before his eyes roved upwards, and he suddenly invited impulsively: "Come out to Ponyville with us on Nightmare Night. It's like the one holiday Luna and I pour everything into and it's... it's the one day of the year that we really relax, too. Or at least Luna does." He glanced over to the sapphire mare, as she glowered but seemed thoughtful all the same. "And it's the best time to see us out there, together, with everything we've earned. Earned, not stolen."

Ersatz looked uncertainly at Scrivener Blooms, but then she nodded slowly after a moment before Luna added grumpily: "But thou must come in costume, for that is the entire spirit of the night, Ersatz Major. Then again, thou art clearly so used to traveling the world in costume and disguise, and playing the role of a monster of sorts every day, that perhaps instead I should simply ask thee to take thy wretched mask off for one night. Or dress up as Scrivener Blooms if thou must obsess over him so much. Damnable actress."

Ersatz shifted uncomfortably, and Scrivener sighed a little, giving a pointed look to Luna, but the sapphire mare only huffed before the unicorn said softly: "I shall see what I can do. But I will... I will be there. And I will try to be peaceful, as well, for that night. To see you in your element again, like I saw you in Subterra..."

She shifted uneasily, then finally picked herself up and looked quietly over at Scrivener Blooms, studying him as he gazed back at her silently. Luna sighed quietly, lowering her head a little and pawing moodily at the ground before Ersatz smiled faintly and murmured: "I'll let you earn it all back, you know. Once we're family again. We'll do it together, even."

"Ersatz... we are family." Scrivener said softly in return, and then he clenched his claw shut, and it locked back together into a hoof, and he looked down as the unicorn looked up at him with surprise. "And I don't think I'm the one breaking down here... well, yeah, you're hurting me. You're making me look bad. But no matter how much you take away from me or ruin for me, my family's going to be there for me, as are my friends, and you don't seem to understand that because you seem to think I'll eventually fall into this deep dark hole and land... right beside you.

"You're a mix of misery-loves-company and this sad, broken idea that... you can somehow steal everything away from me so I'm left dependent on you, and you can become my best friend and then make everything okay again. It's so insane it almost makes sense... almost." Scrivener laughed a little, shaking his head slowly as Ersatz Major trembled, before the stallion sighed quietly and looked up. "Has your life here... really been that lonely? Has everything really been that hard on you? Can you really not just... trust me without breaking me?"

"I trust you, Scrivener Blooms. You're my family, and my family never lied to me... you've never lied to me, I believe. But everyone else always steps in, and expects me to play a certain role... coquette Ersatz, cruel Ersatz, critical Ersatz." Ersatz Major trembled, her mask falling from her face for a moment, leaving her nothing but a scared and so-badly-hurt and betrayed filly... before she suddenly forced her plastic smile, looking up and whispering: "But excuse me. I should go. I'll see you on Nightmare Night, in Ponyville, and we'll talk more about this then."

Ersatz turned and stumbled for the door, and didn't turn back even when Scrivener shouted for her and Luna grabbed at the mare's shoulder, as they both felt a moment of sympathy for the sad and pathetic creature Ersatz Major truly was. But Ersatz ignored them both as she almost flung herself forwards to the door and ran through it, even as her face froze like plastic, half-hiding the tears in her eyes as she hurried across the lit up stage.

Scrivener breathed slowly in and out, shivering once, before he rolled his shoulders and grimaced in pain as he felt the bone pistons sinking beneath his skin, while Luna gathered herself and closed her eyes. They felt one-another's emotions, and their minds traded arguments and appeals back and forth in an uneven flow. Neither felt coherent, or wanted to think, or wanted to try and stomach what had just happened... and Luna shivered as she couldn't help but look up at her husband, splattered with his own corruption, faint tears still visible here and there over his hide and think...

She bit her lip and swallowed thickly, and Scrivener finally looked up, their eyes meeting and emotions trading back and forth before Luna finally gave the faintest of smiles and murmured: "'Tis funny. Ever since thou became a Clockwork Pony, everything that comes out of thy body is black. Thou could be splattered with thy own blood, or thy own-"

"Don't be gross, Luna." Scrivener said softly, but he was smiling a little all the same, shaking his head slowly as he looked across at her silently for a few moments, then he lowered his head and continued in a mumble: "But it's okay. I understand, Luna. I like you for your rough spots, after all. I just feel lucky, if anything, that you can still find me attractive for... mine."

"We are sick, Scrivy. We are sick." Luna said finally, and the stallion grunted and nodded before they strode towards each other and shared a tight, fierce embrace, their eyes closing, the two holding each other close for a moment before the mare added in a murmur, as she buried her face against his neck: "Now, thou art taking it remarkably well that I have shot thee in the face, Scrivy."

"I think I'm just getting used to it by now. Besides, you were polite enough to drop the helmet on my head first this time." Scrivener replied softly, and Luna smiled a little and nodded against him before straightening, the eyes of the two meeting before he sighed and grumbled quietly: "And I'd much prefer you to... to have done that, than to have left me... you know. I would have regretted killing Ersatz. That would have made me everything she said I was."

"No, it would not have, and furthermore, I am regretting letting her live. And what does thou hope to accomplish by allowing the creature to come and see our wondrous celebration of Nightmare Night, furthermore? Now we will have to foalsit her the entire time to make sure no overzealous demon eats her... nice as that would be." Luna muttered, shaking her head slowly, and Scrivener smiled despite himself before the winged unicorn sighed tiredly. "Not that... I do not completely fail to understand thy reasoning. 'Tis sometimes annoying to... understand thee, through and through, and be understood by thee. It frustrates me because... thou humbles me. Or just annoys me."

For a few moments, there was silence, and then Scrivener reached up with his still open claw, hesitating for a moment before stroking Luna's face silently and letting his digits play into her starry locks. She smiled across at him, then leaned forwards and silently let her horn drop against his skull, making a quiet thump as she murmured quietly: "Idiot beetle. Accursed terrible poet."

"Arrogant Nightmare Moon." Scrivener murmured back, and then the two simply embraced again in the silence of the service corridor, holding each other close in the comforting quiet that followed, safe for the moment in this little bubble outside the rest of the world. A world that was confused about them, scared of them, maybe even hated them sometimes... but could never separate them or hurt them, as long as they always had each other, and the safe sanctuary provided by the rest of their friends and family.


	52. Vicious

Chapter Forty Eight: Vicious

~BlackRoseRaven

Nightmare Night was always an enormous celebration in Ponyville: Luna often grumbled it was the only good thing that had come from Nightmare Moon, but often claimed that the original celebration was really all her idea, not something Celestia had come up with after a few years of her being gone in order to help the story of Nightmare Moon become more myth than reality. Luna was currently making up all kinds of stories about this as she sat in the library with friends and family the afternoon before festivities really got started, her nose twitching away as she gesticulated vividly.

Sleipnir and Aphrodisia were both staring up at her with childlike belief in their eyes, and Pinkamena had her head in one hoof, absently flicking candies from the pile in front of her at Scrivener every now and then. The stallion was mostly ignoring these as he and Celestia drank cups of tea and talked quietly about plans for the night, while Twilight Sparkle only smiled happily over the table, rubbing a hoof slowly at her stomach, which had begun to bulge slightly outwards. Hopefully a good sign, even if it was surprisingly early.

Abaddon and Ratatoskr were both present as well, chasing each other around the table and the library with all manner of squeaks and chirps from them, but they weren't a distraction to any of the group. And there was the sense that they were maybe being watched by other eyes, but no one pointed it out: whether it was Bob or shy and curious demons, today was the one day where having that sensation of something invisible watching and listening in only added to the thrills and the fun of the coming celebration.

Then Luna suddenly huffed and picked up one of the chocolates in front of her with telekinesis, drawing it back... then pausing and only peering up at it before hurriedly unwrapping it, letting the chocolate itself drop in her mouth, and flinging the wrapper at Scrivener Blooms. It bounced off his face and fell in his cup of tea, and then stallion sighed tiredly before he picked up a spoon to try and scoop the foil out, as Luna complained: "Thou art not listening to my true story of how I saved Equestria from ten thousand demons by mine own hoof and the powers of candy!"

"Nightmare Night actually came about while there were still worshipers of Nightmare Moon. They believed that a ritual of sacrifice might encourage demons and Nightmares to assist them in freeing their mistress. But the annual sacrifices were halted by the Seventh Sun Division, in the years before the Equestrian Military was... reformatted." Celestia said calmly, sipping slowly at her tea, and Luna glared at her older sibling furiously before the ivory winged unicorn added, giving a slight smile: "But don't worry Luna. It's very true that without you, Nightmare Night wouldn't exist at all, after all."

The sapphire mare looked a little placated, grumbling a bit and nodding before Aphrodisia sat up and chirped: "And besides, Aunt Brynhild, Mommy says that ever since you came back Nightmare Night's gotten a thousand times better, and it got a thousand times better after that after you built this whole Equestria with your own two hooves!"

"Aye. Aye, I did do that, didn't I?" Luna said thoughtfully after a moment, now smiling to herself and nodding firmly a few times, and Sleipnir clapped childishly for her as Pinkamena blew her curtain of mane back with a roll of her eyes, while Scrivener and Celestia simply traded amused looks. Luna huffed at them, then turned her eyes to Twilight, asking grumpily: "Well, thou knows that I am responsible for all that is good in the universe, does thou not?"

"I know that's a trick question by now, Luna. You'd much prefer to be responsible for everything that's bad, after all." Twilight replied with a slight smile, and Luna laughed but looked oddly-delighted by this response all the same, eyes glittering as she grinned widely over at the Lich.

Pinkamena snorted in amusement, and then the demon glanced towards Scrivener, asking mildly: "So are you happy or sad that you're being replaced by Stitches over there?"

"Happy. Less bruises." Scrivener replied mildly, gesturing absently at himself, and the demon grunted before looking mildly over at Sleipnir when the enormous stallion laughed and shook his head, grinning widely as he leaned over the table.

"Oh, now both of thee are just being silly! The bruises that come from love are not to be ashamed of... why, 'tis not like my little sister mistreats her gorgeous mares. But 'twould be a far greater insult if this handsome stallion bore no marks of the labors my sister puts him through... imagine, my phoenix, if we did not on occasion make one-another bleed while in the midst of training! Thou would string me up by my stallionhood..." Sleipnir paused, then waggled his eyebrows over at her with a lecherous grin. "Although I must say, 'twould likely make a rather delightful game between us. Thou always tickles me in the right way that makes even pain a pleasure. And 'tis not like I lack any strength even in that most important of muscles, so-"

"Okay Slippers, if you don't shut up about your colt-parts I'm going to have to break your jaw. Besides, you ain't the biggest I've ever seen." Pinkamena replied rudely, and Sleipnir looked offended before the mare added mildly: "And you ain't the best I've ever had, either."

"Oh, oh, oh! Oh, harpy!" Sleipnir huffed, rearing back as Aphrodisia and Luna both giggled madly and Celestia simply sighed. "How dare thee! I shall sweep thee off thine hooves, right now if I must, and tickle thee until thou squeals differently!"

Pinkamena grinned and leaned forwards, opening her mouth to reply with some challenge, but thankfully she was cut off as Twilight asked quickly: "So where exactly are Antares and the others? I mean, he's still coming out tonight, right?"

Luna nodded after a moment, but she seemed to dim a little as Scrivener gazed softly over at his wife. "Aye, he... he is. But I think Antares will be spending the time with his own friends, in... a different fashion than us, I think. We shall all attend the play together, but whilst I desire to do the candy gathering as always, Antares prefers to spend the evening at the tavern."

Pinkamena grunted, and Celestia smiled a little over at Luna, but the sapphire mare only shook her head fiercely and muttered: "It is fine, he is a grown adult. He has promised to dress in costume, at least, and he and his friends will join us for the annual play... 'tis in the town square, aye?"

"Mostly foals this time, except for the mares playing Nightmare Moon and myself." Celestia said softly, and then she smiled a little. "Although I do like that they've changed my name to 'Sol' in the play. Getting a little distance from that old myth... it's admittedly nice. Even if I know that you and Equestria have every right to remind me of... old aches and wrongs."

There was silence for a moment, and then Pinkamena said mildly: "And look at Princess Sunshine, trying to steal the show again and make it all about her. Real goddamn bad habit you got there, you know. Narcissism really ain't that cute."

Celestia only looked mildly over at the demon, but Luna grumbled and rose her front hooves, flailing them as she shook her head violently. "Enough, enough, enough! Aye, let us simply... try and move forwards, 'tis no point in crying over what is and what is not. Besides, Aphrodisia, thou art still coming with us on the candy hunt, art thou not?"

"Yeah, of course! So's Pinkie, and Mommy and Daddy and Tender Trust and Fluttershy and stuff, right?" Aphrodisia looked up with a smile towards her mother, and Pinkamena nodded with an almost-tender look towards her daughter, who bounced a little in her seat. "Oh, and is it true that Morning Glory and Burning Desire are both going to be here?"

"'Tis just so, aye. There are many gathered to celebrate... this is much to be happy about." Luna said after a moment, nodding firmly once as she smiled a little wider, then she glanced back and forth over the table and added curiously: "So do all of thee have thy costumes ready?"

"Of course, sister!" Sleipnir said cheerfully, sitting up and knocking a hoof against the table as he winked. "And I shall have thee know, this year I intend to greatly outdo last year's costume, difficult as it shall be to find something more-the-fitting than Nightmare Moon."

"Yes, well, Nightmare Moon did not like thy costume, as I recall." Luna paused and grinned wryly, tilting her head slightly. "'Tis probably part of why I enjoyed it so much. But very good. Off with all thee, then, my family, get thyselves dressed, then meet back here. Soon the festivities will begin and I plan to drown myself in chocolate and candy."

Pinkamena grunted and shoved away from the table, and Aphrodisia chirped a goodbye and waved quickly to them before leaping after her mother happily. Sleipnir lingered only a moment longer, smiling a little over his shoulder at his wife and child, and then he turned his eyes back over the table and said softly: "A little separation now and then... 'tis a good thing, little sister. 'Twill make the heart grow fonder, and it much the harder to take what one has for granted, thou shall see. Fear not, Luna. All shall be well."

"Aye. I shall trust in thy wisdom as best I can, brother." Luna replied with a nod and a faint smile, and Sleipnir nodded firmly back before he turned and strode towards the door, letting himself out. Luna sighed a little, then looked moodily around the table before asking Celestia finally: "So Aphrodisia, then..."

"Will be leaving to live with Burning Desire in a few weeks' time. Maybe sooner, depending on how things go... Sleipnir's hurting a little." Celestia smiled a bit. "I think what worries him is that Aphrodisia is going to go from behaving like a little girl to behaving like a sultry Lust demon the next time they meet... but..."

"Apps is Apps." Twilight said softly , and she sat forwards a bit, nodding a little with a small smile. "I don't think anything's going to change that much, and Burning Desire isn't the kind of demon to try and make a pony change, anyway. He'll be good to her, and he'll be able to help her take care of herself, and the urges that come with that territory... and maybe with Morning Glory around, Apps can spend more time learning how to control her Wrath heritage, too."

"The child carries the sins of her parents on her shoulders... Pinkamena's fury, and Sleipnir's craving for the physical. But she has both her parent's virtues, as well, and those far outweigh her sins. Aye, she will be fine." Luna smiled after a moment, then strode over to sit down beside Scrivener, reaching into the pile of candy Pinkamena had left at her spot of the table and tossing a few into her mouth. "We do well enough, do we not?"

Scrivener nodded, and Celestia laughed quietly before the sapphire mare added huffily: "Oh, I was not talking to thee at all, Celestia. Thou and thy kind, the stuffy and boring and evil, do not do well. Are not permitted to do well. Go sit in the corner, stuffy Celestia. 'Tis my night to celebrate, after all, it is not Celestia Day again."

"If I have to sit in the corner, Luna, you won't get to see my costume." Celestia remarked, and Luna huffed at this, then nodded grouchily as Celestia smiled despite herself, before adding softly: "And try not to worry about Antares. He just wants to spend time with his friends, that's all... in a few years, though, I'm sure he'll be back to wanting to go candy gathering with you."

Luna nodded moodily after a few moments, and then she looked mildly over at Scrivener Blooms, who stared back at her before he began to shake his head violently. But when she glared insistently at him, he sighed tiredly and slumped, muttering: "This is the worst idea ever, Luna. I want you to know that."

"Shut up." was Luna's only response, and the stallion nodded grudgingly as he slipped out of his chair. Both Celestia and Twilight watched as Scrivener grouchily strode away from the table, then turned around in the middle of the library as Luna's horn began to glow. The stallion was bathed in the same aura, and he winced as his body rippled before groaning a little as he felt parts of his body beginning to reshape themselves, cursing under his breath even as Luna grumbled: "Oh, do not be such a big baby, Scrivy!"

There was a splattering sound as the polymorph transformed Scrivener's body... but as always happened these days, the mire half-interfered by the way it reacted to the magic, almost like it was trying to make the transformations on its own. And a moment later, Scrivener slumped with a gasp as Twilight and Celestia both stared at him, a long, reptilian tail snapping back and forth behind the stallion... except he no longer looked like a stallion, but a Tyrant Wyrm.

His mane had fallen away, leaving six large horns standing out of his skull in almost a crown, and bone pistons pumped over his back; his coat was scaly, and he had not hooves, but claws... of course, these days that wasn't really that big a surprise, though.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener looked up, blinking his chestnut eyes a few times before he reached up and rubbed absently over his skull, muttering: "My mane better not be gone forever, Luna. I'll seriously kill you."

"Oh shut up, Scrivy. And look at the mess thou hast made!" Luna retorted, pointing at the splatters of corruption all over the library floor, and the black-scaled now Tyrant Wyrm glared at Luna before the sapphire mare turned a cheerful grin up to Celestia. "So, what does thou think?"

Celestia sipped slowly, meditatively at her tea, then calmly put it down and tented her front hooves together for a moment, looking down at Luna as Luna grinned brightly up at her. They simply looked at each other for a few moments, and then the larger mare said pleasantly: "You know, it would be very easy for me to send you back to the moon, Luna. Very easy."

"Oh, it would not. And even if thou did I would just come back, I am no psychotic Nightmare Moon any longer." Luna said huffily, and then she pointed over at Twilight several times, as the Lich looked sourly at the sapphire mare. "And Twilight would have to come with me, too!"

"It's not another dimension, Luna, it's the moon. Twilight would be just fine, assuming she never had to return to her phylactery for any reason." Celestia replied dryly, and Luna huffed again before the ivory mare sighed and turned her eyes towards Scrivener, as he awkwardly held up a claw, one of the puddles of corruption slowly evaporating as the Tyrant Wyrm shaped stallion concentrated on it. "It's okay, Scrivener, I can get that."

"No, no. Luna made the mess, so I have to clean it up. That's... how it always works." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna threw up her hooves in disgust before the stallion questioned dryly, looking up moodily: "Does that mean you'd like to do the dishes tonight, dear?"

"What? No! I baked fudge all by myself today, 'twas enough damned work on the day that is supposed to be my celebration!" Luna retorted, and when Twilight gave her an amused look, the sapphire mare mumbled: "Okay, thou... helped perhaps a little. But the Manticore's share of the work belongs to me, forget that not!"

"We'll see if you still feel that way after you eat some of it." Scrivener muttered, as he turned his attention to evaporating another puddle of corruption, and Luna looked grumpy but seemed to half-agree all the same, nodding a little bit. Then Scrivener paused, hesitantly looking up as he asked lamely: "I'm not going to have to maintain this shape all night, right? My body always feels... boily... when you do polymorphs on me these days."

"Boily." Luna repeated as she favored Scrivener with a mild look, and the stallion nodded lamely once before the sapphire mare huffed: "Well, now I may make thee wear that shape the entire night. What better way to deal with that feeling of boilyness?"

Scrivener mumbled dejectedly to himself, and then Luna paused before her horn began to glow brightly again. She closed her eyes and tilted her head calmly back, and her mane sparked once before her entire body began to glow: and a moment later, it was no longer Luna seated at the table, but enormous and terrible Nightmare Moon... and not the Nightmare Moon of the past, but the entity of dark passion of the present, complete with her scars, and illusions of torture instruments standing all out along the mare's back.

Luna shivered once, but then quickly dismissed the chill it gave her as she cracked her neck, glancing absently down at her collar: that hadn't changed, and that she wouldn't change. For some reason, Nightmare Moon's collar of steel roses always made her feel... unwell. She didn't know why, and furthermore, didn't want to know why: some stones were better left unturned, some sleeping dragons not kicked.

Instead, she turned her eyes to Celestia and Twilight, both of whom were looking at her softly. "Now, Twilight Sparkle does not need much in the way of a costume, we have agreed, mostly because she is in a more fragile state right now and I wish not to risk stressing her body with a polymorph. Celestia, on the other hoof, I demand thou to go and change into thy costume."

"Alright, sister. I'll be back in a few minutes." Celestia said softly, but she lingered to study Luna for a moment longer before nodding once and turning, heading calmly back towards her room.

Scrivener turned his attention to the last puddle... then winced as Abaddon leapt up onto his shoulder and scrambled hurriedly over him before Ratatoskr leapt up along his body, the two tiny creatures chattering gleefully away as they chased each other over his bulky frame. Luna and Twilight both laughed and watched as Scrivener flailed a little at the air, and then Abaddon leapt up onto the Tyrant Wyrm shaped male's head before the squirrel flung itself forwards and managed to tackle the pseudodragon, sending them both to the floor with squeaks.

"Celestia, thy lovechild with Bob is beating up Scrivener's baby!" Luna called loudly, and Scrivener rolled his eyes before he glanced down: but the two pets were already up on their feet, shaking themselves briskly out and chirping at each other amiably enough. Then Scrivener scowled at Luna's giggles, as she said cheerfully: "Now it really does look like thou birthed him, Scrivener Blooms. See, thou art a mare after all!"

Twilight covered her own muzzle to try and repress a smile at the sour look Scrivener favored Luna with, and then he sighed and turned his eyes down to Abaddon as the pseudodragon chirped up at him. "Great. So that makes me your mommy after all, Abaddon."

The pseudodragon seemed to nod in agreement, then leapt up and clung to Scrivener's face for a moment as the Tyrant Wyrm shaped stallion wrinkled his muzzle a bit, before the tiny, almost lookalike Abaddon managed to scurry over Scrivener's head to his back. The stallion sighed a little, but then glanced up as there was a knock at the library door.

He shrugged and approached to pull it open, and then he reared back slightly in surprise at the sight of Ersatz Major. The unicorn gazed up at him with equal surprise, but she quickly hid it behind her plastic smile, and he studied her almost warily: she was wearing her usual assortment of clothing, but her shawl and skirt were both stitched with constellations and lunar symbols. And she had some bizarre black mask covering her face, with a bird-like beak that covered the upper part of her muzzle and wide, large wings out to either side. Feathers of all shape and size curled out in a thick border around her head, hiding her horn completely from view, and her mane glittered with tiny stars that were almost as bright as the rhinestones set all along the strange party mask she was wearing.

She looked more like she was ready to attend some fancy gala ceremony than the exciting but casual Ponyville celebrations, and they stared at each other for a few moments before Abaddon finally ran up the back of Scrivener's neck, then peered over his head at her and chirped quietly. Ersatz started slightly at this, and then she gave a hesitant smile, asking awkwardly: "Scrivener... may I come in?"

"I... yes, yeah. Twilight, Luna, our uh... guest... is here." Scrivener said finally, stepping backwards, and Ersatz smiled as she entered the library. Luna glared at her, and Ersatz winced and faltered slightly at the sight of Luna, but Twilight forced a small smile and a wave as the stallion said lamely: "We're... just getting ready for Nightmare Night. Celestia is here too. I forget, Ersatz, uh... have you met Celestia?"

"No, I haven't had the pleasure yet." Ersatz said softly, and there was a long, awkward silence before the mare cleared her throat and looked slowly back and forth. "I see that... you and Luna prepare quite a bit for this event though, Scrivener Blooms."

"We all do, actually... it's a night to let go of everything, and in a way, to say thank you to the forces that help protect us here." Celestia's voice came calmly down the corridor, and she strode back into the room a moment later, rolling her head on her shoulders as a mane of blonde flames burned and rippled around her features, a golden collar locked around her neck and a smooth, featureless mask of the same aureate metal floating beside her. The other ponies all stared in surprise, but Celestia only smiled slightly as she glanced over herself, remarking softly: "I'm no good with larger polymorphs, but... a few cosmetic changes I can manage and maintain. And I thought you could do with the reminder that... no matter what, we're always beside you, little sister."

Luna smiled faintly over at her sibling, then she cleared her throat and shook her head quickly before mumbling: "Well, thou did not have to dress up as Whore Celestia just to prove that, but... 'tis... 'tis a very nice thought, all the same. Ersatz Major, this is my big sister, the Baroness Celestia. She is creepily obsessed with a version of herself from a very silly story, as thou can see."

"Because Love Conquers All. Yes, I read it." Ersatz said quietly, and only Celestia didn't seem entirely surprised, as the now fiery-maned mare settled her mask calmly over her features before striding into the room and looking curiously down at Ersatz Major. Scrivener had his own eyes locked on his cousin, and the unicorn smiled up at him after a moment, saying softly: "It wasn't very hard, Scrivener Blooms. I've been in this library several times before. I've seen almost every place in Ponyville that you mention in your stories, as a matter of fact..."

"So you must have read the book while I left Spike or someone else in charge of the library, since I keep a copy of Because Love Conquers All on the shelves." Celestia said after a moment of consideration, and Ersatz Major gave a soft smile and nodded. "How long have you known about Scrivener, Ersatz? You must have been preparing for this for a long time..."

"I have been. I think it's fortune, or fate, that favored me... that gave me the one way I could hurt you, that drew the world's attention to you... and let me play off that. My articles about you would have been useless if you weren't such a big name, after all." Ersatz said quietly, and Scrivener smiled faintly at the irony of this before the mare gazed quietly towards Twilight Sparkle. "Is it true you're pregnant, Twilight Sparkle?"

The violet winged unicorn simply nodded, and there was silence for a few moments before Ersatz gave a small smile. "Congratulations, then. I don't know what else to say, but I see that... whether my cousin deserves you or not... like Luna, you've thrown your lot in with him. Strange. A little disturbing. And it makes me... ache. But all the same... congratulations."

Twilight nodded awkwardly, and there was silence for a few moments before Scrivener turned his eyes towards Luna lamely, and the polymorphed mare gave a sigh before saying finally: "Ersatz, shortly our friends will begin to join us. Please do not antagonize them. We will be going out to collect candy and see the foals in costume, and I plan to enjoy myself tonight, but thou must stay barnacled to Scrivener or Twilight Sparkle or... well, I suppose Celestia has enough self-control not to smack thee, does thou not, big sister?"

"I would be very interested in speaking with you actually, Ersatz. No, just talking... I promise not to try and influence your opinions, if you promise not to try and change my own." Celestia said in those eloquent tones that Luna always envied, and Ersatz Major smiled and bowed her head politely.

"And after the candy gathering, we'll watch the play, won't we?"Ersatz asked, and when Luna and Scrivener both looked at her with surprise again, she only smiled once more. "I like to keep track of things, as I've said before. The fastest way to conquer your enemy is to first understand them... but one day I hope we'll be family. Not enemies."

"You are family, Ersatz." Scrivener said quietly, and then he shook his head before glancing up as the library door was pushed open, and Fluttershy and Tender Trust entered with smiles, then curious looks towards the unicorn guest. "But here, let me start introducing you to our friends. Hopefully you'll see soon that... well... this is where I belong now. That Luna and I got here on our own hooves."

But Ersatz only smiled in her strange way, with a glimmer of zealous determination lurking beneath the honest joy in her eyes at the introductions to friend and family that followed.

* * *

Luna, even in the shape of enormous and terrible and monstrous Nightmare Moon, looked disconsolate as she, Twilight Sparkle, and Scrivener sat together near the front of the crowd gathered in the town square. Celestia was somewhere behind them with Discombobulation, and Ersatz Major was at Scrivener's other side, but politely remaining quiet.

Many of their friends and family were around, but every now and then, eyes looked at Luna, who looked like... like a big, sad, wet cat, Scrivener thought, as he gave her a soft look. Yes, the play was wonderful, and yes, it had been a great night of scaring ponies and gathering candy, and there would be much more of that yet to come as the night grew darker and the demons got to be more bold with their pranks and tricks and games... but Antares hadn't shown up.

Scarlet Sage kept giving her mother awkward looks from where she was sitting with Apple Bloom, but Luna only looked sullen, not even taking enjoyment in the costumes of the two anymore: the lesbian couple had cleverly dressed themselves up as stallions, Apple Bloom's outfit complete with leather vest and scruffy beard and mustache. It had sent Luna into a laughing fit the first time she'd seen them, and had continued to do so for most of the night, but now...

Scrivener shook his head a little, gazing up at the stage as the play came to its conclusion with a blare of brassy, badly-tuned instruments that startled the pseudodragon on his shoulder a little, and Luna only slumped and murmured over the sound of applause: "He promised, Scrivy. He promised he would be here."

"It... Avalon probably challenged him to a drinking contest and drank him under the table. Right?" Scrivener looked almost pleadingly over his shoulder at Applejack and Rainbow Dash as the applause died down: Applejack was wearing Rainbow's old, beaten-up Shadowbolt costume – if only to stop him from wearing it for the billionth year in a row – and Rainbow was dressed up with leather wings and covered in phosphorescent dye, so he glowed an odd, pale green.

"Hey, it ain't Ava's-" Applejack punched Rainbow in the shoulder firmly, and the Pegasus winced, then caught on, nodding hurriedly. "Yeah, they probably just lost track of time, you know how kids are. And Ava's got my constitution, so she's uh... probably making sure Antares is okay, that's all."

"Right." Luna said drolly, as the crowd began to break up, and then she sighed and dropped her head forwards, muttering: "I asked him to be here, Scrivy."

Scrivener smiled faintly, reaching up and rubbing her back soothingly, and Applejack softened before saying softly: "Now hey there, Luna. Now you remember when we were still both new to this, how me and you would trade advice every now and then, compete over how great our kids were? Now you and I both know kids make mistakes... we all make mistakes. Antares is just tryin' to find his freedom. It was tough as hell watching Avalon finding her own way, to stop... giving her a curfew every night and expecting her to tell us when she went anywhere, but... you'll see. It evens out."

Luna nodded a little, and Twilight added softly: "Besides, maybe it's something else, Luna. He's always been so responsible, so good with ponies."

The mare in the form of Nightmare Moon grumbled as she looked back and forth, then turned her eyes back up towards the stage as it began to empty. She shook her head out after a moment, then glanced towards Scarlet Sage as the mare approached and added: "And you know I'm gonna kill him when I see him, Mom."

"Aye, that makes me feel only a little better, though." Luna remarked, and then she sighed and looked grumpily over her shoulder at Celestia and Discombobulation. The Draconequus was dressed up in ripped clothes with smears of dried blood over them, and his prosthetic arm ended not in a hand, but instead a chainsaw harnessed and bolted to his wrist. "Look at them. Happy. Ersatz, go and make Celestia unhappy. Thou makes everypony unhappy. Thou art a happiness killer."

"I appreciate being included, Luna." Ersatz said softly, and Scrivener smiled despite himself as Luna huffed and looked moodily forwards up at the stage again. And then the mare's eyes widened in shock, freezing in place as Scrivener stared at her for a moment before looking up as well, and none of them heard the next words that Ersatz spoke, all their attention focused instead on the pony standing calmly on the lip of the wooden stage.

Thesis stood in the bright light still shining down over the platform, illuminating the strange, mechanical parts over his back as he gazed down at them with something horribly-akin to tenderness. Scrivener and Luna could only stare, neither knowing what to say, what to do, how the hell he had even gotten in here without anyone the wiser. Even amongst the freaks and spirits, the demons and the dead, the Clockwork Pony stood out with how... synthetic he was.

Slowly, other ponies strode up beside Luna and Scrivener and Twilight, as the Lich trembled in her cloak and hugged her stomach protectively, and Celestia calmly stepped forwards to push Ersatz Major carefully backwards. And it was like this knot of ponies looking up at their foe was outside of reality: all around them, other costumed ponies, foals and adults both, were chatting, and running back and forth, and buying food at the stands or playing games set up around the edges of the square or just minding their own business...

"What a strange celebration this is... we didn't have Nightmare Night, where I come from." Thesis said softly, looking back and forth before he smiled and leaned forwards, asking kindly: "Would you like a few more hours, to enjoy the rest of this celebration? I didn't realize I was interrupting... we can all leave together after that."

"We have no intention of going anywhere with thou, Thesis." Luna snarled, and Thesis leaned back and frowned at this before the Nightmare Moon shaped winged unicorn leaned forwards as her eyes glowed with fury. "How dare thee interrupt my most sacred, my most beloved of nights, how dare thee come and tell us thou art going to spirit us away... where? Whence? Why?"

Thesis laughed quietly at this, shaking his head and raising a hoof as he said softly: "I'm sorry. I'm... I'm excited. It's making my heartrate increase, my nerves pulse a little faster, the chemicals and neurons in my brain sizzle. I'm feeling happiness, triggered by a sensation of... coming completion. You see, I've finished my project. Thankfully, even though... much was lost with the destruction of my mobile research post... we were able to extract the necessary important data and proteins from Psukhikos herself. She will need time to recover, of course, but... it provided just enough for me to finish building the work on my project. On _our _project, brother and sister: now I need you two to come with me... so I can be complete, and you can be rewarded."

"Are you really so deluded that you think you can just sweep in here after everything that's happened, tell us 'hey this was all a big misunderstanding,' and ferry us off like nothing ever happened?" Scrivener asked with disbelief, and when Thesis frowned like he didn't understand, the Tyrant Wyrm shaped stallion snarled and shook his head firmly. "No way. We're not going anywhere, Thesis. And it sounds like even if... whatever you've been trying to build has been finished, you still need Luna and me for some reason, and there's no way we're about to help you!"

Thesis looked strangely hurt at this, frowning still as if he didn't understand what was going on as others joined the group. Morning Glory strode slowly over to them, a cold grin over her metal-masked face as Burning Desire frowned uneasily up at the creature on the stage. Nightmares flickered into being around the area, as Sleipnir, Pinkamena, and Aphrodisia strode up to the back of the group, their costumes already shed apart from the smears of makeup here and there over their bodies.

"Evacuate this area, my servants." Luna said quietly, as she flicked her horn, and as the Nightmares turned to quickly do so, Scrivener and Luna returned to their normal shapes, the stallion cursing as a bit of black mire bled out of his body with the painful, quick transformation. "I will invite thou to leave, Thesis, and not return. We will hunt thee and thine down at a later date."

"I can't do that, Valkyrie." Thesis replied softly, and then he calmly stomped one hoof, and Kismet appeared behind him in a whisper of black smoke, the death entity standing silently in the middle of the stage. In spite of his silver mask, he seemed... disappointed, as Thesis said quietly: "They will not listen to reason. They will not come with me, Kismet, so we must do this the hard way."

"This is foolishness, Thesis. Negotiate with them, tell them about what you're doing... show them you're willing to listen to them and mean no harm. All you're doing is worsening this entire situation." Kismet said quietly, and Thesis glared over his shoulder at the death entity in response, even as the Great Reaper almost pleaded: "You claim to want reason and peace. Can't you see what you're instead behaving like is a child willing to throw temper tantrums until he gets his way?"

"Enough! I will be complete!" Thesis shouted suddenly, half-turning with a furious snarl. "And you will obey me, Kismet, I am your superior officer and I will tolerate disrespect and failure from you no more than I will tolerate it from anyone else! You get no special treatment just for being my friend!"

Thesis shivered, then cursed and dropped his head forwards before he turned slowly back around, calming himself as he murmured: "I apologize. It was... it was a bad reaction of chemicals, and the training programmed into me. Of course I respect your opinion and your wisdom, but this discussion is over. I need... I need..."

Thesis shook his head out slowly, then he looked calmly out over the group of ponies in front of him, breathing slowly before Celestia stepped forwards and said tactfully: "My sister and my brother spoke out of anger earlier, Thesis... while I'm not making any promises, perhaps you could tell us more about your machine and your project... then maybe we will be able to confront this situation a bit more logically, and explore the possibility of meeting somewhere on neutral ground. No one has to get hurt. We don't have to start a war, or continue one."

Luna grimaced and shifted, but Thesis only chuckled quietly, looking down silently before he murmured: "You're very sly, Celestia, just like Mother. Intelligence is everything, isn't it? No, I'd rather not jeopardize my projects that way. All I'll let you know is that Luna and Scrivener are essential... and I will do anything it takes to get them. But I won't hurt anyone who doesn't get in my way."

"Well if you want them, you better be prepared to go through us, you plastic-faced son of a bitch." Pinkamena said sharply as she strode forwards and shoved her way out in front of the group, glaring up at him, and Thesis frowned down at the demon. "You show up here on the one night of the year I might actually get to enjoy myself, and now you want to drag two of the only ponies I like in this whole cruddy country away, and make it sound like we should be saying 'thank you' for the 'favor.' Well, come on down here if you're so tough, and I'll show you how we Wrath demons like to thank self-righteous little bastards like you."

"Demons, yes. You have your army, but I have mine, too." Thesis said quietly, and then his eyes hardened as he leaned forwards and ordered calmly: "Lay down on your stomachs, and put your hooves on your heads, all of you. This is your only warning. But if you continue to resist, continue to threaten and antagonize me... then I will not hesitate to use and authorize lethal force. Luna Brynhild, Scrivener Blooms, I need you both to come with me now, one way or another. I will not wait any longer, or put up with any further insult. I will do whatever is necessary to gain completion."

Scrivener and Luna looked up almost incredulously, and Pinkamena snarled and leaned forwards, eyes blazing, as the other ponies in the gathered crowd readied themselves, and Thesis gritted his teeth at this response, his eyes blazing before he growled through grit teeth: "Fine then. We'll do this the hard way."

And like that, Thesis was gone from the stage and instead in front of Luna and Scrivener, both of them unable to even cry out in shock or pain as his front hooves slammed into their chests, knocking them rocketing backwards through the group and sending their own allies sprawling in all directions. Then Thesis was gone again, dropping out of thin air on top of Scrivener and crushing him to the floor of the square, before the Replicant stallion vanished even as Luna convulsed in midair... a moment before Thesis' hoof caught her by the scalp and he slammed her head-first down into the ground with enough force to knock her senseless.

Thesis stood calmly over Luna, his eyes narrowed and cold, his hoof pushing down against her forehead as all eyes turned towards him in shock, before both Celestia and Sleipnir bolted forwards. But then Celestia's eyes widened, and she skidded to a halt as she swung her horn forwards, creating a golden shield of light that a reaper's scythe buried into just a moment later as the grim specter appeared in front of her.

Sleipnir, meanwhile, grinned wryly and skidded to a halt as Kismet appeared in front of him as more reapers filled the area. The enormous earth pony and the death entity faced each other for a moment, the Great Reaper with wand in hand, Sleipnir with his head raised proudly, and then Kismet crossed his arm over his chest and bowed politely, saying softly: "Forgive me for what I must do."

"Meet me with honor, and I will have nothing to forgive thee for, but rather thou shall receive my thanks for the experience." Sleipnir replied cordially, bowing deeply back and exposing the back of his neck to the death entity, and Kismet seemed to smile before they both straightened, and Sleipnir shouted as he broke into a sprint: "Fortune favor thee!"

The enormous earth pony lunged forwards as Kismet snapped his wand up, unleashing a blue fireball, but the stallion smashed this away with one hoof like it was only a thrown ball before he grinned when Kismet's wand snapped upwards and sent a crescent blade of electricity straight at him. But Sleipnir's other hoof lashed forwards, punching straight through this, and he winced only slightly when lightning tore over his body before his now-electrically-charged hoof smashed straight into Kismet's chest, knocking the death entity skidding backwards with a grunt of shock.

Sleipnir landed and leapt forwards, but Kismet was fast enough to snap his wand upwards, the earth in front of the stallion exploding upwards in a curving wall of spikes that Sleipnir rammed uselessly into. He grunted and stumbled, then gritted his teeth as he slammed a hoof firmly into the base of one, shattering it and knocking it up into the air before the stallion struck the bottom of it squarely with his other front hoof, launching the spike at the death entity.

Kismet quickly swept upwards with his wand, and the spike was deflected just past his shoulder, tearing a hole through his robes that bled smoke for a moment before sealing itself. Then Sleipnir stomped both hooves savagely down into the earth in front of him, shattering the ground around the spikes and knocking the curved blades off rock upwards before he launched them one after the other at the death entity with rapid swings of his front hooves.

Kismet was driven back by the barrage, surprised by the power of the enormous earth pony as he worked desperately to deflect and parry the attacks... but all of the ponies were strong, stronger than he'd believed. Even as reapers swarmed down, both ponies and demons fought back savagely, some working to hold off the attackers while others like Morning Glory and Burning Desire fought fiercely towards where Scrivener and Luna were laying.

Thesis had rotted the ground around Luna into black mire that was beginning to cocoon her, the dark stuff spreading slowly through the square as Scrivener felt his senses slowly returning... before his eyes widened and a single trail of the mire from Thesis touched his foreleg, and he jolted awake at the sensation that ran through him. Familiarity, and something else... and on instinct, Scrivener shoved his hoof down against this thin, bubbling trail, and his eyes gave a faint, sharp pulse-

Spikes of mire tore up around Thesis, hammering into him and knocking him staggering with a shout of surprise as he was almost sent off his hooves. He half-spun towards Scrivener with a snarl, and then looked up with a curse as he saw Celestia blast a reaper into pieces with a golden fireball, the scythe exploding along with the specter before he cursed under his breath and slammed his hooves into the ground, hissing in the language of the Wyrms: "_Rise, pawns, rise!_"

The ground in front of Thesis rotted in an almost perfect circle and began to spin like a vortex, and Scrivener cursed as he pulled himself to his hooves. At the same time, Luna's eyes snapped open before she snarled at the bonds of mire around her, beginning to struggle fiercely... and then both ponies stared in shock as a mire beast ripped out of the whirlpool of mire, followed by another, and another, the monsters immediately roaring and charging straight past Scrivener Blooms and towards their already-embattled friends and family.

And then Thesis turned, yanking himself away from the whirlpool even as it continued to vomit out monsters, and the Clockwork Pony rose a hoof as he glared down at Luna, clearly ready to deal a knockout blow that would likely also steal Scrivener's senses again. But before Thesis could strike, a firebird crashed into his face and launched off it with a blast of intensely-bright flame, and instead the Replicant staggered backwards with a cry of shock before Morning Glory's voice snarled: "Get out of my way, pathetic little worms!"

Two mire beasts were blown into chunks of black ooze with shrieks as the behemoth charged forwards, her horn glowing brightly and her chains poised at the ready around her. She ran straight past Luna as Thesis looked up in surprise, then snarled and reached up just as Morning Glory lunged, tackling him backwards as they locked in a fierce grapple.

He skidded a good ten feet or so before managing to lock his rear hooves against the ground, pushing back against the Destroyer as she bore down on him with all her strength and weight, her hooves shoving into his shoulder, her horn and eyes glowing as her golden mane flared backwards. She radiated power and energy and excitement, and Thesis cursed in surprise as he was actually forced back another inch, as she snarled down at him: "What's wrong? Am I too much for a little puppet like you? Have you grown too used to ambushing these weak little foals?"

Thesis glared up at her, a snarl spreading over his face as he pushed back... and then Morning Glory snapped her horn upwards, her grin growing wider before her entire body burst into golden flames, and Thesis hissed in shock and pain as he lost his focus for a moment. A moment that Morning Glory used to shove further forwards, half-trapping his forelegs as she shoved her hooves into the base of his neck, crushing down on throat and collarbone at once.

She leaned forwards, her metallic body glowing as she held him at bay, while Burning Desire transformed from a firebird back into a stallion. He snapped his horn to the side, and bright red flame burst to life over the mire, turning the muck brittle and allowing Luna to smash her way up out of it as Scrivener ran towards the vortex that was still vomiting the mire beasts out of it.

He skidded to a halt, slamming his front claws down into the mire and simply letting his instincts take over, and the vortex shuddered violently just as another mire beast began to emerge. The monster growled as it launched upwards... but it turned to a scream a moment before the portal exploded like a geyser, disintegrating the beast that had half-torn up out of it and knocking Scrivener sprawling backwards, covered in black ooze, as Luna and Burning Desire both winced away from the dark torrent.

But the vortex was now nothing more than an inky, slimy hole in the ground, and Thesis snarled as his attention was drawn towards this even as he was forced back another step, before he looked up at the Destroyer, baring his steel teeth. "I will not tolerate this mockery!"

There was a sound of grinding metal before the metallic pistons on Thesis' back spun, then pumped a single time as electricity shocked over his spine. The Clockwork Pony roared as the Destroyer's eyes widened in surprise, a moment before Thesis threw her savagely backwards, breaking the grapple before he jumped forwards and slammed a hoof into Morning Glory's knee.

She was knocked to a crouch before a savage blow smashed into the side of her neck, and her head snapped forwards with a gargle even as her chains shot down, two snaring around Thesis' forelegs. But the Replicant only lunged backwards and yanked hard on both chains, dragging the mare forwards before he spun around and yanked her upwards on an arc with a roar, his muscles flexing with power as the pistons over his back pumped slowly but inexorably, and the metallic demon was hauled into the air and over his head before she was slammed down, face first, into the square.

The entire world seemed to shake with her impact, and Burning Desire shouted in denial as he charged forwards, but Thesis spun around, ripping both of the chains still around his forelegs apart into shards of metal and shrapnel before one of his hooves slammed into Burning Desire's face and launched him bonelessly backwards. Luna and Scrivener both shouted in denial, charging forwards as others looked up at the cry and renewed their efforts to drive off the attackers so they could concentrate on the Clockwork Pony...

Rainbow Dash slammed into a reaper's face, knocking its head back, and the specter shot up after the stallion with a swing of its scythe... only for Rainbow to narrowly dodge, then drop like a cannonball, slamming the polearm out of the reaper's claws, launching it straight down to the ground as the reaper fell out of the air like a stone. Weapon and so-called master both hit the earth at almost the same time, bouncing in opposite directions before the creature lunged desperately for the polearm, but Applejack slipped between the two and slammed her rear hooves into the specter's masked features, knocking it flopping backwards before she scooped the scythe up in her front legs and swung it hard towards Apple Bloom as the younger sibling kicked backwards at the same moment.

The weapon was snapped off at the neck by the force of the mare's kick, and the reaper shrieked before exploding into smoke and broken silver, and Rainbow Dash grinned for a moment from the air before he winced when a reaper shot in towards him with a vicious swing. He narrowly avoided being clipped by the deadly weapon, while two mire beasts lunged towards the Apple Family on the ground, drawing their attention away.

Applejack ducked under a pounce from one beast and slammed both her rear hooves up into its stomach, knocking it flopping away with a yelp, while Apple Bloom slammed a front hoof directly into the face of the other when it tried to attack, knocking it down with a hiss before she simply crushed its head with a second attack. Then she looked up sharply as she saw a reaper sweeping down towards Scarlet Sage, who was a good thirty feet away and trying to urge Twilight out of the fray-

Scarlet Sage's eyes flashed as she caught a mental warning from Apple Bloom, like a blare of a siren in her mind, and the Pegasus spun around and flicked her wounded foreleg out, sending a splatter of blood over the reaper's mask before she launched herself upwards with a flap of her wings, the scythe whickering by just beneath her rear hooves. Her eyes glowed brightly, and the blood over the reaper's features lit up with the same hue for a moment before bursting into red flames, driving the creature backwards.

Twilight snarled and snapped her horn forwards, and a blade of white light shot through the air and sliced the scythe of the specter neatly into two halves the reaper bursting apart before the Lich winced and staggered as a throb of pain tore through her body. A mire beast shot towards her, but in a moment of fury, Twilight bared her fangs and slashed her horn through the air towards it with no spell in mind, only rage... and the monster simply exploded as she shouted to Scarlet Sage: "I won't leave Scrivy and Luna behind!"

Scarlet Sage looked towards her parents, but then her attention was drawn by a tremendous bang and a shockwave of force that stumbled all present. It came from the embattled death entity and Sleipnir, the two skidding apart as Kismet breathed hard in and out, his mask dented, one of his antlers shattered, and black smoke leaking up out of several large rips in his robes before he calmly held his broken wand up in front of his face and murmured: "I've traveled through countless worlds for many eons, and never have I lost so many wands over so short a time."

"Well, I do apologize, but we are a hardy people. Such fiddle-sticks are better saved for the stage than the battlefield." Sleipnir replied with a smile, despite the fact half his features were covered in thick, ugly burns and several large chunks of his mane had rotted away, and one of his front legs hung limp and useless at his side, twisted terribly. And yet still he continued to smile despite the pain making his body tremble, as he asked gently: "Wouldst thou like to retire?"

"I think we are still evenly matched." Kismet tossed the wanda way, then created a ball of black flames in his hand, and the two looked at each other for a moment before Sleipnir suddenly leapt forwards, and Kismet retaliated by throwing the sphere of dark fire in a quick underhand.

Sleipnir dropped his head low as he caught himself on his working foreleg with a gasp, bowing beneath the black fireball as it shot past, and then he shoved himself back upright and launched himself forwards with his hind legs in a wild leap. Kismet winced, forced to swing his metal fist outwards in a wild punch... but Sleipnir lashed his head straight down into this, and with a loud crunch, Kismet's wrist snapped and he was knocked staggering backwards even as Sleipnir crashed down on three limbs with a bloody forehead and a cracked skull.

But the enormous earth pony was grinning widely, looking up at Kismet as the death entity's shoulders slumped, the light in his eyes flickering before the two traded a short nod. Then Kismet stepped backwards and vanished from existence, and Sleipnir smiled... then looked up in dull surprise as a reaper appeared in front of him and cocked its scythe back-

A mire beast slammed like a cannonball into the reaper with a yelp, and Pinkamena roared in an outraged voice as her eyes glowed brightly and she bared her fangs in a snarl: "Scum! Stay the hell away from him, you-"

A reaper's scythe slammed into her chest, and Pinkamena gargled blood before the scythe started to glow... but then the demon reached up and seized into the neck of the pole, a savage grin spreading over her features as she looked up with glowing eyes, rasping: "Yeah. You guys want to piss me off, I get it now."

Her features became skeletal as her teeth and jaw enlarged, her body flexing, then bulging as her skin became rubbery. The scythe shuddered violently, the pole warping and cracking in the reaper's grip as it struggled to hold on, while Pinkamena's eyes turned into red-rimmed pits of blue hellfire, and ashen-feathered wings ripped out of her back as she slowly yanked the scythe blade deeper into her chest, blood dribbling out of the wound as she hissed: "You think your stupid little toys can hurt me?"

She yanked the scythe out of her chest, then simply snapped it off at the neck to destroy both it and its master in a burst of black smog before turning and roaring furiously at a mire beast charging at her. The slimy creature stumbled in mid-charge from the sheer force of sound before the Devourer leapt forwards and bit savagely into its throat, then yanked to the side. It dissolved into goo the moment its neck snapped, flooding her jaws with the corruption, and she swallowed it down eagerly before licking the black smears around her lips. "Not as good as good ol' Scrivy, but it'll do."

Then her eyes flicked towards Sleipnir, and the Devourer shook her horned head before leaping upwards and flapping her wings firmly, launching herself smoothly through the air to crash down beside her husband. Sleipnir smiled at her as he climbed to his hooves and nodded once to the now-enormous demon, then he absently flicked his head to the side... and without needing to check, Pinkamena kicked both rear hooves savagely backwards into the face of another mire-breast, almost tearing its head off before it collapsed into dark tar.

Celestia cursed as she flicked her horn to the side, and a reaper burst into golden flames with a shriek before both it and its weapon simply dissolved. Then she gritted her teeth and simply charged forwards as her body burst into golden flames, trampling the two mire beasts that attempted to get in her way as she finally broke through the line of reapers and monsters attempting to halt her progress towards her siblings and Thesis. Her horn began to glow as Thesis' eyes swept towards her-

Celestia suddenly halted, her head snapping forwards, her body freezing in place as the golden flames whiffed out around her frame. Her legs trembled as they barely managed to keep her upright, before she slowly looked down, unable to breathe, unable to move, as she saw Thesis right in front of her, his hoof buried through her armor and into her chest. And then he stepped calmly backwards and yanked his hoof back, and there was a blast of red blood as Celestia gasped weakly before collapsing to the side as her featureless mask fell from her face, bouncing across the square as Thesis said quietly: "Don't worry. You won't die. You just won't be getting up for a while, either."

"Celestia!" Luna shouted desperately, and then she snarled as Scrivener slowly picked himself up, the stallion breathing hard before the sapphire mare snapped as her horn began to glow: "Scrivy, thou... thou must try!"

Morning Glory growled as she picked herself up from nearby, as Burning Desire crawled to his own hooves: Thesis was throwing them around like toys now, and it was all they could do to stand against him. And as Scrivener looked over at Luna, he knew she was right, as he gritted his teeth before saying on instinct: "Boost me!"

Luna nodded sharply, her horn glowing, pouring her energy and strength towards Scrivener as the stallion recalled what had happened with Ersatz, bared his teeth... and then he dropped his head forwards, crying out in pain as the corruption boiled in his veins and his body flexed, before he looked up with a snarl as Luna's added magic energy and the desperation of the situation both worked to stabilize him: this wasn't emotional overload, after all. This was a very direct, sharp hatred, well-earned by an enemy who was-

Thesis appeared right in front of Scrivener, swinging a hoof up... and the stallion caught it in his own claw, crushing down on it as his muscles trembled, and then he grinned viciously as black tears leaked from his eyes, his coat darkening as the bone pistons tore out of his back and his bulk increased. Thesis stared in surprise, and then Scrivener shoved the Replicant backwards... except that was what he was too, wasn't it? That was what they both were... _but if I have to be a monster, then I'll be the best and the worst goddamn monster there ever was!_

Scrivener snarled as he smashed his other claw down, slamming Thesis to the ground before the Clockwork Pony cursed and flung himself out of the way when Scrivener tried to jump on him, and then the Replicant slammed a hoof into the bulked-up stallion's face, knocking him staggering. Scrivener swung a claw up even as he stumbled, but Thesis blocked it with a foreleg, then seized it and twisted savagely to throw Scrivener down on his side, as the Clockwork Pony's eyes burned with fury and he shouted: "Stop fighting me! You are a peasant, a farmer, a worker! I am the commander and the combat model and I order you to stop!"

Thesis twisted savagely, and Scrivener howled in agony as his foreleg dislocated, Luna staggering in mid run with a curse as her own limb filled with agony; Morning Glory was past her a moment later, though, and the behemoth leapt towards Thesis with a snarl... but the Clockwork Pony only spun around and slammed both rear hooves into her chest, knocking the Destroyer upwards with a gargle before he appeared out of thin air beside her, a hoof smashing through her armory shell and sinking deep into flesh below before he vanished to reappear again on her other side, tearing another hole in her body even as his voice echoed furiously all around them: "I said stop it!"

He appeared above her, seizing the Destroyer by the face and dropping from the air to slam the enormous demon into the ground and leave her laying broken and limp, before the Clockwork Pony spun and almost dismissively slapped Burning Desire away when the fiery stallion leapt at him. Then Thesis cursed in pain as blue fireball struck his face and exploded, staggering backwards as Luna leapt towards him, her horn glowing brightly.

She slashed downwards, and Thesis caught her by the face like she was a child, glaring at her. Scrivener lay nearby, slowly forcing himself to his hooves, but now his own bulk was working against him as his dislocated limb kept him off balance and dragged against the ground. And Luna looked back at Thesis with defiance and anger and hate, before she did the only thing she could do that came to mind at that moment: she spat in his face.

Thesis stared at her, his mouth working slowly... and then he roared in fury and swung his hoof forwards. And there was a sickening, terrible crack, and a blast of blood and fragments of skull, as Luna and Scrivener and Twilight Sparkle all screamed in agony.

Luna's horn hit the ground and bounced several times uselessly over the surface of the square, and the cry of misery and pain that Luna made was indescribable: no single word could cover it. It was no scream or howl or shriek, but something far beyond, as Thesis flung Luna down on her back, leaving her with a gaping, horrible hole in her skull as her mane turned from starlight to blue locks that fell haphazardly around her face.

She convulsed on the ground, and Scrivener gargled in agony as black blood spilled out of a wound in his own skull, flesh and bone torn and leaving the broken base of the horn that had never grown in visible, like a bloody eye. Thesis stepped over him, then slammed a hoof into his face once, twice, thrice, as the fighting stopped and all could only stare as their champions were crushed so easily, by a Clockwork Pony that barely had a mark on him.

Reapers floated silently as Scarlet Sage screamed for the monster to stop, but Thesis simply slammed a hoof down into Scrivener's face again and again, shouting down at him furiously: "You will learn your place! You will fall in line! You, little brother, are supposed to serve me! You are supposed to help me! You will make me complete!"

He drew his hoof back... and Luna flung herself forwards, half-falling over Scrivener and blocking the Clockwork Pony from hitting him again, and Thesis' eyes blazed before he seized her by the mane and yanked her head back. Luna shrieked, but glared at him even through the tears and blood over her face, as he snarled: "And you will learn the same, Valkyrie slave."

He simply threw her to the side, sending her rolling over the ground, before he leaned down over Scrivener... and the stallion on the ground swung a claw up into Thesis' face, knocking his head to the side and digging several thin gashes in his synthetic flesh. Cuts that quickly healed, but Thesis trembled in fury as Scrivener shoved slowly at the Clockwork Pony with his working foreleg, rasping for breath before he whispered: "I'll never... n-never help you... we'll die before... b-before we help you, you pathetic... you coward..."

"Then die." Thesis seized Scrivener, yanking him into the air before slamming him savagely down onto his back and drawing his hoof back, and then the Clockwork Pony swung his front hoof towards Scrivener's chest. Hoof tore into soft flesh, snapped bone, ripped into a soft body as easily as it would tear through paper in a fine burst of blood-

Thesis stared in disbelief... and then he yanked his hoof back and staggered backwards, as Scrivener felt warmth trickle down over him. Yes, he felt warmth, and weight... and slowly, he forced his eyes to focus before he trembled as he realized he was staring at the form of a pony laying over his body, breathing unevenly, her mask only half-covering her face and her body broken, her stomach torn wide open and her life essence leaking steadily out over his body.

Ersatz Major trembled, staring over at Luna as tears trickled down her face, still trying to protect Scrivener Blooms with her eviscerated body. And Thesis shook his head slowly before he grasped his skull and whispered: "N-No. I... what... no, you... you upset me. I lost control of my emotions but it wasn't my fault, it was the adrenaline, and the psychological conditioning... it's not... I was programmed to... b-b-but I'm better than this, you... I didn't mean, I wouldn't've, I..."

Thesis looked almost desperately back and forth as he staggered backwards, then grunted and slipped on something as the pistons on his back hissed and ceased to move. And slowly, he looked over his shoulder at the horn laying on the ground, and he almost flung himself away from this as he stared almost desperately at Luna, as she trembled on the ground, staring at him accusingly, hatefully- "N-No! I didn't do this! You made me do this!"

The Clockwork Pony staggered backwards again, looking back and forth before he grabbed at his features, his eyes wide and disbelieving, his rage vanishing into terror. Fear and disbelief at his own actions twisted visibly through the Clockwork Pony, before he looked out over the battleground, at the wounded and the hurt and the corruption, and then he looked back towards Ersatz Major, where she lay, dying, on her cousin. He stared at her, and the mare looked slowly up at him, coughing once as blood bubbled up between her lips, before she whispered: "I used to think... the same way..."

Ersatz coughed again, and Thesis trembled before he whispered: "Y-You... no, this isn't my fault. You fought... you clearly must have... you... got in the way, I told you not to get in the way! Why would a civilian get in the way, I told you all not to get in my way!"

Thesis stepped forwards, snarling in anger, but there was still fear there, too... but even with tears in their eyes, even against impossible odds, friends and family came forwards, positioned themselves between Thesis and the fallen. Thesis looked back and forth in disbelief, mouthing wordlessly, before he leaned forwards and snarled: "I'll kill all of you if you keep resisting!"

"Then do it." Twilight Sparkle whispered, stepping fearlessly forwards even though her own horn had become cracked and was sparking weakly, blood streaming down from the base of this and out of her torn stitches, as she trembled hard. "You're just another monster. Like Valthrudnir. Like the Tyrant Wyrms. But I'm not afraid. I'll fight you, not just to save the people I care about... but because I can't imagine what a monster like you would do if 'complete' if this is your idea of 'peace' right now."

"I am not! I am nothing like them!" Thesis shouted almost desperately, and when the other ponies stepped forwards, he staggered backwards, looking back and forth, breathing hard. "I... I would never... I... I never..."

"You took an innocent life today, Thesis. You went against your own word and killed a pony whose only crime was... was caring too much about her family!" Twilight Sparkle snarled, as red-tinged tears streamed down her cheeks. "You were going to kill the ponies you said-"

"S-Stop twisting my words and my actions!" Thesis shouted furiously, but for all his power, his words came out tinny and weak, as he shivered on the spot before looking wildly back and forth, then he suddenly looked up almost pleadingly. "Look, look, I'll... I'll prove that I am peaceful, that I am good, that... that I can fight against the programming and I am not a monster! All forces, retreat, do... do not return to this place! Go!"

Thesis' voice echoed through the night, and the reapers traded silent looks before vanishing from the spot, as the mire-breasts whined and growled, then simply dissolved with sounds like sighs. For a few moments, there was only silence in the air, and then Thesis whispered: "Now come... Luna and Scrivener... it's time to come with me. For the sake of completion. For the sake of peace."

There was only silence, as Luna trembled on the ground and Scrivener tried to raise a foreleg, breathing unevenly, trying helplessly to lace it around Ersatz before Thesis gave a weak smile, whispering: "It... I didn't... I didn't mean to hurt... anyone... I can fix this..."

Ersatz closed her eyes and smiled weakly on Scrivener's chest, settling into silence, as Sleipnir looked up and shook his head in slow disappointment, and Celestia's eyes fluttered as blood trickled around the hole torn in her armor, ribs dangerously resting against her heart. "I'm... I'm a combat model. I k-knew precisely... what I was doing. None of it was supposed to be lethal. None of it."

Morning Glory lay unmoving, metal plates hanging loose from her body, her jaw gaping open as blood dripped off her form, looking like a crumpled statue as bruised and bloody Burning Desire clung to his sister's neck and held back his sobs, even as tears spilled down his features. "I am a good person! Please! This was an act of anger! Anger and passion, can't you understand that? I'm trying to help, but you keep pushing me! This is your fault! You cannot blame me for my emotions, my programming!"

Scarlet Sage shook her head slowly as she bled from several large gashes in her body, and Aphrodisia snarled and trembled beside Pinkamena, both demons bruised and battered, Pinkamena still bleeding from the wound in her chest. "Stop staring at me! Get out of my way! I can... I can kill every single one of you if I wanted to, you are nothing to me, _nothing_, s-shouldn't it say something that I haven't? They... but... they... she... this is... I warned you I would..."

Thesis stared back and forth, the only signs that he had faced battle the blood of other ponies covering his body, as he looked desperately back and forth before he touched his chest and whispered: "How can you look at me, like I'm the villain of this piece? What have I done wrong?"

Twilight Sparkle silently stepped out of the way, once again making Thesis stare the sight of Luna, laying brokenly without her horn, and Scrivener Blooms, barely able to hug Ersatz against his body as she lay like an angel on his chest. Thesis staggered backwards, mouthing wordlessly before he tried to force a weak smile, looking up and whispering: "It's... it's not my fault..."

The only response was silence, and Thesis took a trembling step forwards... but immediately, Twilight was blocking the way again, a snarl on her face, her horn glowing despite the obvious pain the cracked spire caused her. Thesis snarled at her... before an iron hand descended on his shoulder, and he looked up in surprise at Kismet, the death entity gazing down at him with sorrow as he said quietly: "You have enough innocent blood on your hooves today, Thesis. If you take another step forwards... I am afraid that I will be forced to try and stop you. I will fail, but I will try all the same."

"Kismet... but... you must obey me. You are... we've been together since the beginning, and..." Thesis looked stunned at this, and Kismet simply nodded silently, before the Clockwork Pony shook his head weakly and gave a faint laugh. "I... I see. Very well then... I will..."

He didn't finish his sentence, only shaking his head slowly before he looked up and simply vanished from sight. Kismet stood a moment longer, his gauntlet slowly clenching into a fist that trembled in the air before he relaxed as he bowed his head, and murmured: "My apologies, my friends. I will try to ensure this does not happen again."

Kismet vanished in a puff of black smoke, and Twilight trembled for a moment before the Lich stumbled hurriedly forwards, picking up Luna's horn. But as she began to stagger back around in a circle, the pain in her body and her spirit finally overtook her overstressed form, and she collapsed forwards on her face as Luna and Scrivener both succumbed to the bittersweet call of darkness.

And on Scrivener's chest, Ersatz Major gave one strange, faint smile, before closing her own eyes and whispering, even as blackness encroached on all her senses: "You were right."


	53. The Value Of One's Word

Chapter Forty Nine: The Value Of One's Word

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna Brynhild didn't want to wake up. Waking up would mean facing the world, and her failures, and everything she felt responsible for. And that simply felt like too much to ask of anyone: pony or Valkyrie or something even more... how could anyone hope to face the world after such a spectacular failure as the night before had been?

Instead, she stayed in the silence, in the darkness, hidden away and trembling quietly. They could have done more... should have done more. Scrivener had been willing to embrace his own corruption, become a monster, but she had stayed back... she should have drank deep instead, bathed in the corruption, become Corrupt Luna again. If she could turn back time, she would give in entirely... become a monster alongside her husband to stop Thesis. Because the alternative that she knew she had to wake up to... it was so much worse.

And the pony who had given the most up for them, at the end of the day... it had been Ersatz Major. In spite of everything that had been broken about her, whether she had been insane or not... she had truly loved Scrivener Blooms as family. She had thrown herself between him and Thesis, died on top of her cousin, a unicorn protecting her slave-hoof relative, proving that everything she'd said... maybe it was true. No, not all that crap about justice and revenge... but maybe everything else. That she cared. That Scrivener's family hadn't been all bad. That maybe, just maybe, Tia Belle...

Luna shuddered and looked down, then looked up silently as a gentle hoof touched her back. Nightmare Moon was now seated beside her, scarred features strangely gentle as she smiled lovingly down at Luna, a monster that whispered in a compassionate, soft voice: "Now, Luna Lightblade, Luna Brynhild... there's no need for these tears. You live, and Scrivener lives. You hide away here in the darkness, but it's pointless: no matter where you lock yourself away in the abyss and the shadows, you know that you only hurt yourself. Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle both yearn for you. You're being silly, and worrying them more... go, go on. Go to the surface."

"No. I am not ready. I am afraid... I am... I feel like a failure." Luna whispered, and Nightmare Moon shushed her gently, but Luna only gritted her teeth and turned her head away with a snarl. "And what does thou know? Thou art nothing but... pain and suffering and darkness; nay, thou art not darkness, but sadism and masochism all wrapped tightly up in twisted flesh and serpentine coils and demon's fangs! What does thou know of what I feel? Thou cannot fathom this agony in mine heart!"

"To hurt over Ersatz Major is foolishness. That is all." Nightmare Moon replied calmly, and Luna tried to pull away, but Nightmare Moon slid her foreleg up around her, hugging Luna forcefully but almost lovingly against her body as she smiled down at her, saying soothingly in her ear: "If you must feel for her, then feel happy, my sweet... did she not die a worthy death? Is she not free from her own suffering, and her own foolishness? There is no need to hurt over such a miracle."

Luna laughed dryly at this, keeping her head turned away as the dark entity of passion continued to hold her close, shivering and hating how this awful creature inside her was actually... comforting her. And then she clenched her eyes shut as Nightmare Moon murmured softly: "And besides, you have learned a valuable lesson from this, have you not? No longer can you or Scrivener Blooms afford to hold back... Thesis is too powerful. And too... deranged."

"Deranged." Luna muttered, and she shuddered as this derailed her train of thoughts and any possible insults she had been about to spit at the dark entity. That was something else she direly didn't want to think about: a sane opponent was one thing, but Thesis... he was narcissistic, resorted quickly to violence when argued with, didn't understand the value of life or even that other people seemed to have minds and viewpoints of their own. She didn't want to imagine the kinds of delusions that plagued Thesis' mind... or what kind of sordid beliefs guided him.

It sickened her to think of what Thesis' reaction had been to killing Ersatz had been. Over her many years alive, she had seen incredible cruelty; she had seen innocent lives butchered and destroyed and taken away by creatures that had taken pleasure in it, or simply dismissed them as unimportant or expendable. She had seen monsters that had enslaved and killed like they were doing righteous work, and twisted sadists who took pleasure in tormenting and ripping apart the very souls of their victims, to leave nothing but a hollow and broken shell behind. She had met inquisitors, torturers, killers, destroyers, and their betters and worsers... and yet nothing twisted her stomach so much as what she had seen in Thesis.

It was because Thesis was a child. Thesis seemed to know, even with his broken and malformed moral compass, that what he was doing was wrong. And yet all the same, for narcissism, for his idea of greater good, with the excuse of 'chemicals' and 'emotions,' he went ahead and did it anyway. He had killed, then seemed honestly upset... and when they had refused to sympathize with him, screamed threats that he would kill them all. And Luna knew that... he would have. He would have butchered them all, if his emotions had seesawed just a little further, and regretted it even as he'd done so... yet for some twisted, horrible reason that Luna still couldn't wrap her mind around, he would have done it anyway, and then _justified _it. And killed anyone who didn't agree with him... who didn't... _comfort_ him.

Luna shook her head slowly, and Nightmare Moon rubbed her back gently before saying softly: "There is much ahead to face. There are many worries large and small to nip you, and threaten to work their way into your heart and mind. Don't let them, my sweet... instead, turn to our most beloved. There is hope there, for the future... much hope."

Nightmare Moon's eyes glittered, and Luna grimaced up at the creature before shaking her head quickly and looking away, muttering: "I am not ready yet. And nor do I believe the kind of help thou desires to bask in is the kind of help that I require at this moment, Nightmare Moon. Thou art acting like we have actually achieved something here. Like nothing was lost. Like..."

Luna clenched her eyes shut, and Nightmare Moon smiled softly as she pulled her close, murmuring in her ear: "Doors close, but they are flimsy things... we can open them again, with the right tools, or the right application of force. I do not think of this as a loss... I think of this as a... a chance to explore another outlet of power..."

Nightmare Moon licked her lips slowly, and Luna trembled before slowly staring up at her, whispering: "Hast thou gone insane? No, thou cannot even consider-"

"Imagine how powerful we would become. Magic, that depends so much on a horn, so susceptible to the powers of others and our own failings... not like the corruption that flows in our husband's blood. And we become so powerful, with it flowing in our veins..." Nightmare Moon murmured, voice seductive, eyes alluring. "Is it not destiny? From the very start, we were attracted to Scrivener Blooms... let him in, while keeping all others out. From the very beginning, we slid into place together side-by-side, did we not? It was all too perfect... I think this is destiny. I think this is what we were meant, truly, to be..."

Luna shivered and turned away, breathing hard in and out before Nightmare Moon smiled softly at her, then slowly drew backwards. The sapphire mare felt the creature's presence fading, but didn't dare look back, any more than she dared to let her mind think about all the things that Nightmare Moon had just silently promised...

She sat alone in the endless darkness, eyes tightly closed... before looking up in surprise as a voice said softly: "There you are. I've been looking all over for you, Luna."

"Scrivener." Luna murmured, looking silently over her shoulder at the stallion, in his strange, subconscious shape. They looked at each other for a few moments, and then Luna trembled a little before she scrambled to her hooves and ran over to him, and he caught her in his strong limbs and hugged her fiercely close.

They held each other tightly, and there was silence for a few moments before Luna buried her face against his neck, breathing slowly and shivering once. Then she gritted her teeth before whispering: "Damn everything, Scrivener Blooms. Damn everything."

"I know. I know." Scrivener murmured quietly, and then he pulled her a little closer, and Luna sighed softly, taking comfort in their bodies pressing together even as she silently beat a hoof against his chest, making him wince a bit before he said finally: "We should... we should try and wake up, Luna. It's not going to be any fun but... we have to at some point."

"Not yet." Luna murmured, and Scrivener smiled faintly before she looked up into his eyes and said softly: "I am sorry."

"No, you don't have to be. I'm sorry that... you had to be the one protecting me again." Scrivener said quietly, and Luna laughed faintly and shook her head slowly, before the stallion silently kissed her forehead, just beneath her horn... a horn Luna couldn't really feel anymore, even in the dreamworld. "We'll... we'll both do better next time, how about that?"

"Aye. I agree." Luna nodded, bowing her head against him silently for a moment, and then she sighed and added quietly: "But I still do not know whether or not I am ready to go back to the surface, Scrivener. Hast thou been there yet? Hast thou braved..."

"No, hell no." Scrivener replied, and Luna couldn't help but laugh a little despite herself, glancing up at him as he looked back down at her. "I spent most of my time... well... thinking, trying to pull myself together and... looking for you. It's... yeah. I mean, it is easier down here. You know that I wish sometimes we could just... dream forever. No more obligations, no more moral guidelines, no more worries. We could be whoever we wanted to be, do whatever we wanted to do... we could... live happily ever after."

Luna closed her eyes. It was compelling, always so compelling... and all the more so now that Twilight was linked with them, too. She thought after everything that had happened, her precious mare would understand very well why she and Scrivener spent so much time in the nightmares, no matter how twisted and strange they could become...

Twilight Sparkle... maybe that was part of why Luna was so scared of going to the surface. She and Scrivener had been badly hurt, and that damage would have reflected onto Twilight, who was in such a sensitive state right now. She didn't want to think of the kind of state that Twilight might be in... she didn't want to face the idea that... their child...

The sapphire mare swallowed thickly, then closed her eyes tightly and shivered once before Scrivener silently stroked one of his claws over her face, saying quietly: "If something like that happened, you and I both know we would have felt it. And we'd both be there at Twilight's side immediately, wouldn't we?"

The winged unicorn nodded without hesitation, and then she sighed softly and closed her eyes before murmuring: "Aye... and... I realize that we have been selfish, too, have we not? Thinking of ourselves and each other, leaving Twilight to suffer..."

"Twilight... I don't think she was hurt as badly as us, somehow. I know that when we get battered, she feels it too, but... I haven't seen any glimpses of her. And we've been down in these shadows for a while now, haven't we?" Scrivener said quietly, and Luna nodded hesitantly before they met each other's eyes. "But you're right, too, and I shouldn't just... make excuses for us. Let's go then. Let's go find Twilight and... make sure she's okay."

Luna nodded, and then the two embraced tightly before the mare took a slow breath and whispered: "But I will need thee by my side, Scrivy. I will need much, with... with my horn..."

"We'll figure it out." Scrivener promised quietly, and Luna wouldn't have believed those words from anyone else... but from him, they resonated with truth, and she nodded slowly and gazed up at him with trust in her eyes before he smiled faintly, taking her face gently in his claws and kissing her forehead softly. "I'll see you on the surface."

Luna nodded again, but she lingered for a moment, watching as Scrivener faded into the darkness around her, before she bit her lip and trembled once. She still didn't want to leave... but she knew she had to. For Twilight Sparkle, for Scrivener Blooms, for... herself. She had to face this, no matter how much it would hurt. No matter how much it scared her.

Luna Brynhild took a slow breath, then rose her head and closed her eyes... and there was a sharp, immediate pulse of agony before her eyes snapped open even as her vision became dark blurs, as she coughed and trembled, almost convulsing once as she fell backwards... then gritted her teeth as she blinked rapidly and gasped harshly once, another shiver wracking her body before she whispered: "Damnation. Oh, damnation."

She blinked blearily as the world faded into view around her: she was laying in bed, but as she shifted back and forth slowly, she realized she had no idea... where the hell she was. The ceiling was listless gray: not the library ceiling, certainly not the ceiling of her room at home, and not a hospital ceiling, either...

She tried to sit up a bit, and cursed quietly in pain, shivering once as she fell back on the bed and coughed weakly. Her whole body throbbed, but her head... her head felt worse than simple pain. Luna trembled as she reached a hoof slowly, carefully up, and swept it over her skull... and felt nothing. No familiar tap against her horn... nothing but...

She moaned in her throat, then swallowed thickly before cursing and forcing herself to sit up, trying to concentrate on something else, anything else, out of what almost felt like desperation. Her mane spilled over her shoulders, and she frowned at this feeling before reaching up and brushing it back... then staring and shivering as she realized it was light blue hair, not... ethereal energy. So that meant her magic...

Luna swallowed and looked hurriedly away, turning her eyes back and forth... but there wasn't much to see. A slate-gray room, almost a cell, with a large crystal lantern on one wall casting almost-eerie light over the area. There was a table across the room with a single chair, covered with bandages and medical instruments and... and with a single jar on it, where, floating in the red, was... was...

The mare turned her eyes away, almost gagging... before she looked up in shock as a soft voice asked: "Do you need help, Mistress Luna?"

In the open doorway, a Nightmare stood, looking at her with soft compassion. Luna's eyes couldn't entirely focus on it, though... it was blurry. In fact, most things in her vision seemed a little... skewed, disjointed, like she was looking at things through a fisheye lens. Or like, while her back had been turned, the entire world had gotten all twisted upside down and now... now...

The Nightmare leaned forwards almost with concern, and Luna shook her head before asking weakly: "Where am I? Where is my husband, and Twilight Sparkle? Celestia and..."

"All is well, Mistress Luna. We are in Subterra, and this is the Cathedral of Small Mercies. Our version of a... hospital, if you will." the Nightmare soothed, and then it smiled kindly as it stepped forwards. "It is very new... not yet even half complete. But while sparse, it is irradiated with energies that we believe will help you and your husband heal.

"Scrivener Blooms is in the room next to yours. Twilight Sparkle is being watched over by Selene herself in the Pool of Tears, to keep her body stable and regenerating. She has spent the past week there, healing and refreshing herself, sleeping often." the Nightmare said softly, and Luna looked up in surprise. "Yes. It has been some time."

"Damnation." Luna muttered, and then she sighed tiredly and lowered her head before prompting: "And... what of Celestia, then? How did we even come to be in this place?"

"The Dawn Bringer has recovered well. She has been staying in Subterra, and checks in on you often, as do the others." The Nightmare smiled softly after a moment. "Much bad has happened, but we are finding solutions for all that threaten us, Mistress Luna. Do not fear."

Luna only shook her head slowly at this, then she shivered as she carefully began to shift herself out of bed, but the Nightmare quickly strode forwards and said quietly: "No, please do not move yet. You are not strong enough... you and Lord Scrivener almost died. I shall have demons bring him here to you, Mistress, and I shall summon the healers and the Dawn Bringer. Selene and Twilight Sparkle will also be eager to see you."

"And what about... my son? Antares Mīrus... and... and Ersatz Major. What of Ersatz Major?" Luna asked quietly, and the Nightmare hesitated... something that told Luna much, as she closed her eyes tightly and fought back a tremble. _Then..._

"Ersatz Major died, and her body was brought with us to Canterlot. I am sure the Dawn Bringer will be able to tell you more." The Nightmare halted, then added softly: "But do not fear. The Destroyer, Pinkamena, Burning Desire and your loyal servant Hevatica have taken it upon themselves to find a way to... mend this folly."

"Why does that thought not reassure me?" Luna muttered, and then she sighed quietly and prompted: "And Antares? My son? I remember seeing my daughter in those last few moments, I... I have this sense that she is well, but what of my son?"

"He has visited." the Nightmare said after a moment, and Luna frowned at the careful way it spoke, before the smoky mare bowed her head and excused herself quickly with: "I must fetch the healers. I will return shortly, Mistress Luna. Strength to you."

With that, the Nightmare vanished, and Luna sighed despondently, trembling under the thin sheets and not knowing what to think, or what to feel, as she let herself slowly slump back into bed. Her wings fluttered weakly, and her mane spilled around her face, but did nothing to hide the large, thick patch over her head, covering the hollow where a horn had once proudly stood.

* * *

Antares Mīrus sat silently back beneath an alien, taper-covered tree. He was in a quiet corner of Subterra that resembled a lush forest, grown and tended to by wilder nature demons. Very few of the plants that grew here could be found anywhere else around the mortal world... but the exotic beauty wasn't the reason that Antares came out here. He came here because it was where he could be alone with his thoughts, and away from the rest of the world.

His birthday had been a week before Nightmare Night, and for the first time, it hadn't been a remarkable event: they had all been so busy with everything, and with his wings gone, even he'd almost forgotten about it. He'd gotten some well-wishes, and a few small gifts, and some other odds and ends... but then, on Nightmare Night, Ava and Meadow had surprised him at the tavern with a rum-filled cake and a promise of endless ale and they had gotten drunk and gorged themselves stupid and he'd... he'd forgotten completely about everything else.

While his parents had been watching the play, he'd been eating and drinking and celebrating. When Ponyville had gone into lockdown, he and Meadowlark and Avalon had been stumbling drunkenly in the opposite direction, laughing and cheering, just ahead of the wave of demons and others spreading word through Ponyville. Avalon had wafted off home, and Antares and Meadowlark had gone back to her apartment. And while his parents had been dying, they'd been having sex, paying no heed to all the sounds and ruckus outside that had just sounded like... Nightmare Night.

So he'd woken up in the morning with Meadowlark, hung over and feeling a little stupid, but stayed with her peacefully. They'd had a great breakfast. He'd felt wonderful. He loved her. And then they decided to go to the library to see what had happened, but the moment they'd stepped outside, he'd seen the Starlit Knights on patrol and the demons silently striding around, and he'd known something was wrong too late to do any goddamn thing to help.

He remembered heading to the library, and finding a large portion of the square sealed off as demons inspected things. He remembered seeing Aphrodisia: he remembered her flinging him to the ground and pinning him as she cursed at him furiously. He remembered finding out what had happened to his parents, and that only an hour before Selene had been here with her cadre of chosen ones, and they had taken almost all the ponies he gave a damn about and brought them to Subterra.

Antares looked silently back and forth, then he sighed softly: Avalon and Meadowlark hadn't even told Apps about the surprise party. It was a little thing compared to everything else, but at the same time he knew that the single little detail... if someone had told Apps, Apps would have definitely told Pinkamena what was going on. Everyone would have known where they were, and Antares doubted he would have gotten half as drunk as he'd been. Apps would have eaten most of the cake herself, after all. And Apps would never have let him get so drunk he'd forget about his family, or let him get away with breaking his promise.

He punched a hoof against the ground, trembling, not knowing what to say or do. All he knew was that he hurt like hell and he was mad as hell and he didn't know what he could do to make things right. His mother had lost her horn: if losing his wings had been painful, he knew he could only begin to fathom what it was like for his mother to have lost her horn.

The glossy-black unicorn looked down silently, then punched the ground again and clenched his eyes shut. Meadowlark was back in Ponyville, and Avalon was hiding somewhere, as full of shame and self-loathing as he was, he guessed. He could barely bring himself to go and visit his mother, or his father, or Twilight... Twilight, who... who looked at him with disappointment that hurt more than he could ever properly put into words. And yet he knew that he deserved it.

Antares shuddered a little: he had no idea what was going on right now with anything else, either. There were even whispers among the demons that the Prince of the Night, their so-called 'savior,' had just gone and shown his true colors, like for all these years before he had been faking everything, lying about his honor, his desire to do good. There were rumors abound and Antares didn't know what to do... he felt like that stupid kid again, who kept screwing up all the time and letting his Mom and Dad down until he finally managed to pull his act together...

So maybe that was what he had to do again, then. Get his act together, one way or another, and stop all this stupid... messing up. Letting his parents down because he couldn't balance being out there on his own and acting like an adult with... not letting down the ponies who had raised him.

Antares breathed silently in and out, then he glanced up quietly as a shape silently pushed its way through the tapers ahead, and he relaxed after a moment. It was Atrus, the Wrath demon looking at him calmly before he said in his soft, serious voice: "Your mother and father are awake. They and the Dawn Bringer have all requested your presence."

The young stallion nodded a little, climbing to his hooves and rolling his shoulders before he glanced at the faded scars on his back. But he was getting used to not having his wings anymore: his balance was back to normal, at least, even if his agility wasn't quite the same. And the lack of them made quickly crossing larger distances... a little more difficult. "Okay. Thanks, Atrus... it's in the new district that's being built, right?"

Atrus only nodded in reply, then turned and disappeared back through the forest, and Antares sighed a little and shifted a bit on his hooves before following. He somehow wasn't surprised that despite the size of the lumbering demon, Atrus had already vanished... then again, the Wrath demon wasn't really one to stick around for small talk.

The stallion made his way carefully through the small jungle, stepping carefully around creeping vines and the more dangerous-looking plants before he reached the hedge wall that surrounded the edge of this forested area. He reached up and rested a hoof against the purplish leaves, waiting for only a moment before the hedge wall shuddered, then twisted itself slowly apart, branches and leaves both working themselves out of the way to form into a wide, circular window that Antares was able to step carefully through and back out onto the streets of Subterra.

The living hedge-wall closed tightly up behind him, and Antares nodded once over his shoulder before he turned to begin down the street. He kept his head down, only nodding a little in response to the few greetings he received, trying not to let his mind wander too much... trying not to let shame weigh him down so much or turn him into such a coward that he would give in to the urge to simply turn and hide from his own parents.

All the same, it took him almost forty minutes to trudge to his destination, as he lingered now and then on the road, or purposefully took longer routes to avoid being seen. He felt anxious and paranoid and simply... unhappy. He didn't know what to do or say or how he could make up for everything that had happened... all he knew was that he was going to have to look into the eyes of his parents, explain what had happened if they didn't know already, and somehow put up with that disappointment again, over a stupid mistake and a broken promise and... not being there.

He reached the Cathedral of Small Mercies, and gazed up over it silently: it was a large, dome shaped building... or well, it would be. Only half the dome was complete so far, and only part of the framework of immense pillars being built around it, which weren't simply for decorative purposes but which would eventually all be equipped with mirrors, to better focus the energy shining down from the crystals above towards collector dishes being set up over the cathedral's surface.

Antares breathed slowly in and out as he walked quietly down the stone path towards the open doors, licking his lips apprehensively as he strode into the mostly-empty front. There were only one or two furnishings in place, and part of a framework that would eventually divide what was mostly one expansive room into several, but for now it was just one big – thankfully empty – area.

He made his way towards the steps at the back and made his way slowly up towards the level he knew his parents were on, lowering his head a little and feeling like a scared, ashamed foal. He had to stop on the third floor to take a breath, before going up to the fourth and striding into the corridor, glancing up at the bustle of Nightmares hurrying in and out of a room just down the hall.

Antares took another breath, then made his way to the room and silently knocked once on the wall as he leaned into the doorway. He looked inside to see Celestia sitting beside a pair of beds that had been pushed together, with his parents in them, tucked up under sheets and propped up with pillows.

They gazed at each other silently, and then the two Nightmares in the room both simply vanished from sight, and the glossy-black unicorn sighed quietly as he stepped inside and closed the door, half-thankful for the privacy, half-wishing they'd stayed, if only to hopefully... delay the inevitable a little longer. He looked silently at his parents as Luna and Scrivener gazed back at him, and then Celestia spoke up softly: "It's... good to see you, Antares. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. What about..." Antares couldn't quite make himself finish the sentence, biting his lip before he shook his head slowly, sighing softly and looking silently over his parents and Aunt. Celestia was healthy and strong, her scarf draped around her shoulders, her chest not showing any sign that Thesis had nearly ruptured her heart.

Luna was battered, blue mane tied tightly back in a ponytail to keep it out of her face, uneven bangs half-hiding the patch on her forehead from view. Scrivener, meanwhile, still had one foreleg wrapped in bandages, and he was bruised and sallow, but he seemed to be recovering a little faster than the sapphire mare was.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna cleared her throat and said quietly: "Celestia has been telling me that... thou wert enjoying a celebration with Avalon and Meadowlark. Particularly with... Meadowlark."

"I... yes." Antares whispered, bowing his head silently, and Luna and Scrivener traded looks before the winged unicorn sighed quietly, even as the glossy-black young stallion looked up and said pleadingly: "Look, I just-"

"Nay, speak not. Thou art twenty four years of age, Antares Mīrus, and... 'twas at thine own request that we did not have a great gathering, as we have every year before. We honored that as... I am aware that to force good cheer after thy wings..." Luna smiled faintly and looked down. "Well, thou deserved time to adjust. Nor am I upset that thou wert not there to fight... I... it is a stroke of fortune. After what Thesis was able to do myself, friends and family... after he... murdered..."

Luna shivered a little, then she shook her head and her features hardened a little, looking over at the young stallion. "That is not what upsets me. I am glad for it, but I am upset that thou broke thy promise to me, and hurt thy cousin as well... 'twas a childish mistake so I shall lecture thee like a child, Antares, for running off to get drunk with two of thy friends and not only leaving thine own family out, but failing to come to the play."

"Mom I... seriously?" Antares looked incredulous, mouthing wordlessly before he looked blankly back and forth, like this was some kind of joke. "You're not mad at me for... for not being there to help in a goddamn war but you're mad at me because I broke a stupid promise and Ava didn't tell Apps about the surprise-"

"Aye, I am!" Luna shouted suddenly, and Antares leaned back in surprise at her anger, as she sat up and glared at him furiously. "Aye, 'tis a small promise... but if thou disregards such a simple thing as 'insignificant,' and cannot live up to the simplest expectation, then what must I think thou will fare with a larger, more volatile promise? And damnation, Antares! Truth goes hoof-in-hoof with honor, and thy word, when given, must always be honored no matter how large or small! Our word is the most fragile and the most powerful thing we can give to another, our promises must be treated as sacred!"

Antares leaned back in shock, mouthing wordlessly again before he said finally: "But... I... I mean... Mom, come on-"

But Luna only shook her head vehemently... then groaned loudly and grasped at her skull, and Scrivener winced himself even as he reached awkwardly over to half-embrace her and soothe her. Celestia sighed softly, but she gave a small smile as she glanced up at Antares, saying quietly: "Promises aren't to be made lightly, Antares Mīrus. To friend, family, or stranger. Any promise you make you have to honor... that was taught to you as a child, ingrained in you. Your mother and I are so strict about this because... we know the cost of broken promises well. And honor is both the strongest shield, but your most fragile, delicate treasure. We just don't want to see... this becoming habitual."

"I'm... just... living my life. It was just a mistake..." Antares couldn't help but defend himself, and then he clenched his teeth before looking up angrily and saying sharply: "Come on! I can't believe that you're serious, I... I'm an adult, and I made a mistake, and what, you think I can't stand being held accountable for that, so instead you yell at me for a broken promise, for upsetting Apps? Look, I did something stupid but... but I'm going to make up for it and-"

Luna shook her head slowly, and Scrivener sighed quietly as he dropped his head forwards, not even knowing what to say. And after a moment of studying them, as his emotions settled a little, Antares felt embarrassment flush his cheeks as he dropped his head and murmured: "I mean... I'm... I am sorry. I just... it's hard to believe it's that important, or what's really bothering you right now."

"At the end of the day, all we have to rely on, to put our faith in, is our family and friends. We are strong because we can trust each other... because we can trust _in _one-another." Celestia said quietly, looking down, and Antares looked at her before he trembled slightly: she looked calm as ever, her tone was gentle... but there was a spark in her eyes of locked-away fury, and a flex in her muscles that told him that anger was burning through her whole body. "It's the one advantage we have always boasted over the enemy. Look at Thesis: even his fellow Replicants only follow him out of fear, and would turn on him given the chance, show loyalty because of terror. Loyalties like that can be easily twisted, or simply discarded if it no longer suits them.

"They won't try and save each other, and they likely can't work together outside of what they've been trained in. But we know each other, inside out. I can fight beside my sister without giving her orders, as one with her, because I know her. I trust her. I trust that I can turn my back and without a doubt, she will be there to protect me." Celestia said softly, turning her eyes to Luna silently. "Sometimes it's the little things, Antares, that matter the most. Never, ever forget that."

Antares lowered his head silently, nodding once, and there was silence for a few moments before Celestia glanced over towards Luna and Scrivener, saying gently: "If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to. Antares, why don't you walk with me? Your parents need to heal, and we should talk about some things, including some new duties you're going to need to be able to attend to while your parents are... resting."

"Resting." Luna muttered bitterly, and then she cursed under her breath and dropped her head forwards, murmuring moodily as she glanced up at her bangs: "I had forgotten how much I loathed my stupid mane. 'Tis stupid. And gets in my eyes."

Scrivener only smiled faintly, reaching up and squeezing her shoulder slowly, and Antares hesitated as Celestia approached before he nodded and murmured an awkward goodbye. Scrivener and Luna both turned their eyes towards their son, but neither spoke as Antares turned and let Celestia usher him out the door, closing his eyes and taking a single deep breath as they stepped out of the room.

Celestia gave him a moment, and the two looked at each other before Antares looked up and said finally: "I am... I really am sorry. I never meant..."

"I know. Antares, you're... well, you're a little confusing, and a little confused about what you want, too, I think." Celestia smiled after a moment, reaching up to touch his shoulder gently. "And your parents do need time alone to heal. But while they heal, and while Twilight recovers as well... you and I and Sleipnir have work to do."

"Is Twilight okay?" Antares asked quietly, and Celestia nodded once, the stallion smiling faintly as he looked down. "She's really upset with me still, isn't she?"

"We're all a little upset with you, Antares. But we're all also willing to overlook that to make sure you're okay, and to work beside you for the benefit of everyone. That's what family does." Celestia said softly, and Antares smiled after a moment as he glanced up and nodded a little, before the ivory mare turned and led him down the hall, continuing quietly: "Right now, we're vulnerable. Alongside your parents, Morning Glory, Burning Desire, and Pinkamena are all currently deployed. Sleipnir is still injured, spiritually as well as physically.

"I'm not yet back to full strength, either. That leaves you in the role of defender, Antares... if we suffer an attack from Thesis or any of his other Replicants, you are going to have to be the one to meet his forces." Celestia continued as they turned down the steps, and Antares grimaced a bit at this. "Discombobulation has gone to find Discord and hopefully get his help in keeping an eye on things, and Cowlick tells me that Shining Armor will be happy to assist. And of course the Starlit Knights are at your disposal... but many of them aren't prepared or equipped to deal with a threat like the Replicants. And I understand now I might only be kidding myself if I say that any of us are ready to deal with this level of threat at all."

"That's why you moved my parents here... not just so they could better heal, but because to get to them now, Thesis will have to go through Subterra and Selene." Antares said quietly, and Celestia nodded in response, not seeming surprised that Antares had caught on to that detail. The stallion lowered his head quietly, biting his lip for a moment before he asked finally: "How long until you and Sleipnir are on your hooves? And what happened to Morning Glory and the others?"

"Sleipnir is healing slowly, but in a few days he'll be back to normal. I shouldn't take much longer, but... I'm going to have to perform some intense magic over the next few days. That, and it's not like what happened in Ponyville is going to be overlooked by the Royal Council... I've already been summoned to an inquiry, and my steward keeps threatening to resign." Celestia smiled a little. "But I suppose that I've been taking advantage of his... kindness... a little over these last few years."

Antares nodded a little, and then he hesitated before looking up at the mare, saying quietly: "You didn't really answer my question about Morning Glory and Pinkamena."

"And Burning Desire. They, along with Hevatica, volunteered for a special mission. Hopefully they'll return within a week's time, but... I don't quite dare say anything for sure." Celestia said softly, shaking her head slowly. "I'm not going to tell you where they are. They're doing something that I shouldn't be encouraging, and yet I hope that it has good results. Because if they succeed... the benefit will be tremendous."

"But they could all die." Antares said almost disbelievingly as his eyes read into Celestia's veiled emotions, and when Celestia only calmly nodded again, the stallion mouthed wordlessly before he whispered: "What could be worth risking... no, even better question. What could seriously threaten Morning Glory? Those are three First Tier demons, and Hevatica's no pushover herself, even if she falls way lower down on the power scale. You didn't... they're not going to Clockwork World or after Thesis, are they?"

"Like I said. I would prefer not to say." Celestia said in a level voice, and Antares winced a bit before the ivory mare smoothly continued, firmly steering the subject away: "Besides, what you need to focus on is protecting both Ponyville and Subterra. If anything attacks us over the course of this week, large or small, you need to be prepared to deal with it. Whether from the rear echelon or on the field yourself, that will be your decision to make."

"Who's in charge of Ponyville's defenses right now, if Sleipnir is out of commission?" Antares asked finally, and Celestia gave the slightest grimace before Antares stared disbelievingly at her, halting in the massive, empty area on the bottom floor of the cathedral. "No. No, no. No way. You're kidding me, you have got to be kidding me."

"Kilby Kwolek is a highly-valued member of the Starlit Knights. She's proven her leadership skills consistently in the past and she knows Ponyville's defenses forwards and backwards. The others have little problem taking orders from her, whether they're pony, Nibelung, or demon." Celestia said carefully after only the slightest hesitation, and Antares thought she was reassuring herself as much as she was trying to reassure him... and having little success with both. "She'll also listen to you-"

"No she won't." Antares muttered, and then he sighed and nodded grudgingly, adding finally when Celestia gave him a pointed look: "Okay, it makes sense. Shiny will listen to her, too. And if Discombobulation and Discord are wiling to help out, they can net Ponyville pretty well with the help of the Knights... I think I'll let Cowlick handle that, and maybe leave Ava and Meadowlark in Ponyville as well. I don't... I don't think Thesis will attack there again, though. He's definitely going for my parents, so... I want to concentrate my attention where they are."

"Yes, but you have to be on your hooves for more than just Thesis, Antares. I'm asking you to be responsible for defending from any major attacks from any of our enemies... feral dragons, wild demons, Clockwork Ponies or roving, barbarian bands of Nibelung or bandits that might sense weakness." Celestia said quietly, and Antares grimaced a bit as he nodded a little, following the mare as she started towards the doors leading out of the cathedral. "And if I'm busy with the Royal Council or other affairs, you may have to deal with Kvasir, or other emissaries from Valhalla or... less-pleasant places. We have many allies who need to stay informed of the situation as it continues to develop."

Antares winced at this, and Celestia sighed softly as they came to a halt outside the cathedral, looking down at him with more gentility in her eyes now, whatever anger was left fading slowly away. "This is a lot for you to shoulder, I know. But there's no one else right now, Antares, who can handle these duties, and what I'm talking about is all nothing but possibility... it's very likely in a few days, everything will be back to... Sleipnir and I will be strong enough to deal with things, and others will begin recuperating and returning. Twilight will recover and... your parents will... they'll find a way to get back on their own hooves soon.

"But this is also a way for you to prove yourself. That you can handle these responsibilities, and make up what happened before." Celestia stopped and smiled faintly. "And yes, I am honestly more concerned about your broken promise than the fact you didn't participate in the battle, and I believe your mother wasn't trying to make you feel like a child, or treating you like one on purpose. Nor is she so shocked by what's happened she's focusing on the wrong things or trying to deny what happened, much as... as I am sure she wants to and I wouldn't blame her for. Your word is your bond. The size of what you promise doesn't matter: the fact you promised is what is key here. Remember that, Antares."

The glossy-black stallion nodded after a moment, meeting the ivory winged unicorn's amethyst eyes before he asked quietly: "What about... Mom's horn?"

"I'm keeping it soaked in her blood for now, mixed with a few other... substances." Celestia said softly, shaking her head slowly. "But it was... the base of her horn was almost destroyed when it was knocked loose, and there was... there was a lot of damage to her skull itself, which we have to let heal around a... ring... that was implanted, to stop the bone from growing into place in that hollow."

Antares shivered a bit at this thought, swallowing thickly, before Celestia said softly: "Luna and Scrivener and I have discussed our possibilities. Because of their soul link... one possibility, if all else fails, is that Luna's horn will be given to your father. His base is complete and intact, the horn itself simply never developed. But even with their soul link, Scrivener wouldn't be able to use Luna's magic very well, and we have no idea how his body might react. The horn might very well be rejected.

"What we're mainly hoping for is... to find a Greed demon. Not Burning Desire, he's not strong enough... but one with a little more power or connection could make a contract with us, and provide us with the means to fix Luna's horn." Celestia continued, and Antares frowned uneasily. "Yes, it would be dangerous. We would have to be very careful, and offer it something... worthwhile. But it's also one of our best chances."

Antares looked down, and then he shook his head slowly and murmured: "There's no magic, no... cure, no nothing else? Aunt Tia, I thought... I mean..."

"Our horns are nearly indestructible, but it's a double-edged sword, Antares." Celestia replied with a faint smile, shaking her head slowly. "Alicorn is incredibly difficult to work with, and some say it even possesses a life of its own. That this material isn't... precisely sentient... but has a spiritual force within it, which is why we can channel magic through our horns, and why they're bonded to us, which is why you don't often hear about graves being plundered so that ponies can steal horns from unicorn corpses. It's also why if your mother held onto her horn and concentrated, she could call up some of her magic. Perhaps even at a distance, she could still 'command' her horn, so to speak."

Antares nodded and looked up silently at Celestia, who shook her head slowly. "On that note, Antares, perhaps you could do me one more favor, while I deal with my own problems and spread word about the duties you'll be taking on over the next few days. In the Thorn Palace's archives, there should be records regarding an extinct race of undead creature called 'Velites.' I'd like you to gather up some of the information on them, if you would. They were one of the few beings capable of corrupting a unicorn's horn to their own ends."

The stallion nodded hesitantly, then halted and asked, not knowing why: "So it is possible to... take another pony's horn and make it your own?"

"Yes, very. In the old days, unicorn enchanters and conjurors often augmented their powers by using wands or staves with alicorn cores, or even went so far to use a full horn itself as the keystone of a magical instrument." Celestia said softly. "Graves being robbed were common, to the point where the crypts of honored unicorn dead had to be guarded, and unicorns regularly had their horns removed or destroyed after death to prevent any abuse of their bodies, and replaced with decorative crystal, silver, or even simple wood. Some artificers also came to believe that the soul of a unicorn resided in their horn, and that by keeping the horn 'alive,' it granted a kind of immortality... so they would have their own horns removed, and use the as the power cores for golems or other large-scale constructs."

Antares looked up in disbelief at this, and then Celestia smiled and shook her head slowly. "If you're interested, I'll tell you more stories tonight, Antares, and your mother knows quite a few as well. Even about unicorns who implanted multiple horns throughout their bodies, but... that has never turned out well. Go on now. See to that research, and we'll speak again soon."

"I... alright, yeah. Okay, Aunt Tia." Antares nodded uneasily, shifting a little before he bit his lip as Celestia turned and calmly began to stride away, the stallion simply standing in front of the cathedral for a few moments longer before he called impulsively: "Can you find alicorn anywhere else, apart from a unicorn's horn?"

Celestia glanced over her shoulder, then she smiled a little and replied: "You can't find it anywhere, but you can make it through alchemy... but it's not a process a pony like you should be interested in, Antares. Even the cruelest person would have trouble stomaching what is necessary to do so... and it would never be quite the same as one of our horns. Our horns are special."

Antares nodded hesitantly, and then Celestia turned away and strode off, and the stallion frowned a little at the ground before he opened his mouth again... but the mare was already gone, and so he was left with his unanswered questions, standing in silence for a moment longer before shaking his head and hurrying forwards, readying himself to try and live up to the tasks set before him... and promising silently that this time he'd remember the value of his word.


	54. A Small Glimpse Of Hope

Chapter Fifty: A Small Glimpse Of Hope

~BlackRoseRaven

A week passed, most of which Antares Mīrus spent stressed, keeping a bit of distance from his friends, and awake. Antares had never been awake for more than ninety hours straight before, and it played hell on his mind and his concentration, but he was determined not to let anyone down this time, and equally determined to live up to what was expected of him.

Celestia eventually cajoled Antares into taking a three hour nap, and it helped the stallion reset his mind and senses a little. He understood he was maybe being a bit silly, with keeping his constant vigil from the Thorn Palace and personally dealing with several reports about suspicious activity sighted in the Canterlot area that all turned out to be nothing. But he'd much rather look a little crazy instead of look like an idiot and a failure for letting something slip, and allowing the enemy to attack.

There was one brief moment of action in Ponyville: a Marsh Drake attacked one of the gates and chased the Nibelung guards all the way across the village, but Nirvana and the Phooka managed to subdue it, and Fluttershy had taken it in to the animal care center. Antares had hurried to Ponyville to review the situation, but it had all been under control, and the reptile hadn't been tampered with by anything. It had just been hungry and desperate, and now was grouchily locked up in one of the corrals until the Phooka had enough time to lead it back towards the swamplands where they nested.

Meadowlark was pining a little for Antares, and Avalon was cranky she had been asked to stay in Ponyville, but she was smart enough not to complain to a twitchy, frustrated-looking Antares that was trying to learn how to handle a thousand things at once. He'd never realized how much his parents and family had all been responsible for: diplomacy, keeping ponies safe, checking the defenses, occasionally training the Starlit Knights, managing and coordinating platoons and patrols, keeping an eye on the Everfree Forest, and a whole bevy of other things.

And in Subterra, Selene was currently playing nursemaid to Twilight Sparkle, so demons kept coming up to Antares, asking him to resolve this dispute or deal with that decision, asking for favors or giving him advice or trying to butter him up. It was frustrating, and he didn't really know how the hell to handle it. Now he suddenly understood why his parents had built their home in the middle of nowhere, and how living in 'exile' could prove to be a very welcome vacation after all this.

He also tried to stop in and visit his parents when he could... but they were sleeping a lot, and he didn't want to disturb him. Twilight was still upset with him, and he understood that: he knew she expected much better from him, and it probably hurt her even more than it had his other parents... that she might think it was some failing on her part to raise him while she'd been taking care of him. And she was simply... more emotional right now, and Antares was awkward around her because of her pregnancy, and... well, he was doing a really crappy job of being a good son.

His relief when Celestia finally told him calmly that Sleipnir would be taking over duties in Ponyville was unbelievable, and only equal to the joy he felt when Celestia added she would be finishing up her work at the Royal Court in the afternoon, so he could go and get some rest. Antares was more than happy to do just that, and he retreated to his room in the Thorn Palace to flop down on the bed and fall asleep without even bothering to close his bedroom door.

When he woke up, almost twenty hours had passed, and the first thing he saw was Selene, the Nephilim smiling at him calmly from the doorway before she said in her soft, flowing tones: "Morning Glory has successfully returned from her mission. Your parents are already here... you should join us out at my reflecting pool, Antares."

Antares began to open his mouth... and then the image of Selene vanished, and he realized she had never been there at all. For a moment, the unicorn stared, and then he shook his head hurriedly before springing to his hooves, running quickly through the corridors of the Thorn Palace.

He hurried out the doors and across the bridge, smiling warmly as he gazed with relief: not only at the sight of Luna and Scrivener, both standing with only a little support from Twilight Sparkle and Celestia, but also at Morning Glory and the four other figures with her.

Antares paused, then frowned slightly in surprise at this: Burning Desire, Pinkamena, Hevatica... and the fourth he didn't recognize, but his parents were staring at her with disbelief as she shivered weakly on the ground, streaked with blood and dirt and ash. Selene was also smiling calmly at this mare, before the Nephilim looked slowly up and murmured softly: "Antares Mīrus. Come and join us. See the miracle granted to us with this great success."

The glossy black unicorn smiled lamely over at his parents, but none of them even looked at him, and he frowned in surprise as he approached before turning his eyes back towards the dirty mare. She was breathing hard in and out, a unicorn from her tall, proud horn... and he frowned curiously as he noted there was a trail of strange runes forming several rings around it, and it was an unnatural gold that didn't match the rest of her body. He also noted that while all the demons had signs of combat, only Burning Desire looked truly exhausted, pale and trembling... but he was grinning widely all the same despite how out of energy he seemed.

Then the mare looked up through her tattered mane, trembling, and Antares' jaw dropped as he saw her face, saw her eyes, saw her identity. He stuttered stupidly, then looked back and forth before staring at her again, whispering: "E-Ersatz Major?"

Despite the grime, the now-complete horn standing out of her forehead, and the cutie mark of a pony's head in black profile with a fiery red mane on her filth-stained flank, there was no other pony it could be. And like hearing her name had woken her up out of a nightmare, she blinked rapidly before looking back and forth, shaking her head out before her eyes drew towards Scrivener, and she whispered: "N-No... no... this... this can't be real, unless... oh, oh where..."

"Shush now, shush now, Ersatz... it's okay." Burning Desire said soothingly, and then he coughed a few times and leaned against Morning Glory... but even in his state of shock, Antares couldn't help but notice that while Morning Glory shrugged him off, she also reached up a hoof to steady her brother, maybe even looked at him concern for a fleeting moment before it returned to her usual moody expression. Burning Desire only smiled wryly, though, turning his eyes from Ersatz – who was still staring at Scrivener – to the charcoal stallion and gaping Luna, as the Passion murmured: "We were a little late, I fear... poor... poor thing had already been... well, you don't want to know what they do to such sweet fillies down there. I have to say though, it's a funny kind of relief to see that Helheim hasn't changed all that much since I was exiled..."

"You... I... you went to... I..." Antares mouthed wordlessly as Celestia smiled faintly and closed her eyes, and Twilight only gazed with gratitude and warmth at Burning Desire and the other demons. And Scrivener Blooms, meanwhile, traded a look with Luna before he gave a faint laugh and stepped forwards, then hesitated for a moment before gently, carefully reaching down and touching Ersatz's shoulder, as if he was afraid the softest touch would break her.

She looked up at him silently, and he gazed down at her before carefully grasping her shoulders and pulling the dark-green unicorn up to her hooves, and Ersatz continued to stare at him wordlessly before he gently, carefully hugged her up against his chest, closing his eyes and murmuring: "Welcome back, Ersatz. Welcome to the family."

Luna stepped suddenly forwards as well, hugging the unicorn fiercely, and Ersatz flinched before blinking slowly and whispering: "But... but just what is going on? I thought... I... I remember..."

"Well, why don't you guys all go sit down on your fat flanks and talk about it? Me, I have some more important things to do." Pinkamena said rudely, reaching up and adjusting the heavy axe on her back, and then she grumbled and turned away, rolling her shoulders against her cracked armor before bursting apart into dark smoke that twisted quickly out of sight.

Morning Glory rolled her own eyes as Hevatica sighed, and then Ersatz trembled, staring back and forth before almost whimpering again: "But... what... what's happening?"

"Okay, it's alright." Burning Desire soothed, and then he coughed a few times before smiling faintly and shaking his head when Twilight looked at him worriedly. "Oh no, no, I'm... I'm fine. But perhaps we could sit down, and... my sister can tell you what happened. And oh, by the way, Celestia, before any of us forget..."

He glanced over his shoulder at Hevatica, who nodded with a calm smile and stepped forwards, shrugging off two saddlebags and dropping them to the ground. They both fell open, their contents spilling out over the ground, and Antares tilted his head with surprise at what was revealed.

Bright, gleaming blue crystal shone over the ground: Antares would have thought it was sapphire or maybe lapis lazuli, but the material was too glassy and lustrous, clear enough to see through and yet reflective enough that Antares could see the faces of the ponies around him in one of the larger shards of gemstone.

"Soulstone, straight from the sewers of Helheim." Morning Glory said quietly, and Antares stared in shock as the others only looked calmly up towards the Destroyer, as she continued calmly: "Naturally occurring, not synthetically produced... so to speak. We would have been faster returning, but Burning Desire insisted we stop in at Duke Magister's cemetery."

"Yes, it's all my fault." Burning muttered, and then he winced when Morning Glory turned a sour look on him. "Sorry, sorry. Can we please sit down now? We have a story to tell."

Selene only smiled kindly, her horn giving a short pulse as she rose her head slightly: after only a moment, several Nightmare attendants appeared, and the Nephilim instructed kindly: "Retrieve comforts for our weary travelers, and our dedicated, compassionate masters."

The Nightmares were quick to go about their business, returning not just with cushions, but a blanket they wrapped almost tenderly around Ersatz as well as food and water. Ersatz Major only sat and stared around in bewilderment at where she was, trembling, while Hevatica and the Nightmares gathered up the harvested soulstone to bring down into Subterra's depths for safekeeping, and Celestia surprisingly excused herself to begin work on whatever she had in mind.

Morning Glory turned her eyes automatically to Luna when Celestia left, and the sapphire mare nodded after a moment, unable to stop herself from looking again at where Ersatz was trembling and curled up in a blanket, breathing unevenly. The Destroyer took a few seconds to study the ponies around her, then traded a single look with Burning Desire before beginning to speak.

Selene had been the one to calmly make the suggestion to Celestia to use blood quartz: it was a dangerous route to take, but easy enough to manufacture. The sacrifices could come from imprisoned enemies that were locked away in Subterra or Canterlot: even a few mortals would provide more than enough quartz for Celestia to begin work on an amplification device for their magic, so they could repair the base of Luna's horn and then reattach her horn properly.

Celestia refused to resort to blood quartz unless necessary, but she had been desperate, and Selene had brought up another type of gemstone that was greedily mined in Helheim by demons: soulstone. It was formed by pressure and pure energy in Helheim, and could only be found in places where time and space had warped and twisted on itself: not even the demons knew how it was actually formed or what it really was, although many of the theories were... unpleasant.

Soulstone had a multitude of uses, but most importantly, it magnified and channeled spiritual energies, just like blood quartz did. Celestia had been hesitant to agree, but Morning Glory had overheard and volunteered herself to lead the operation... and Burning Desire had noted that if Ersatz Major had fallen to Helheim, they could rescue her spirit as well. She had been filled with guilt and suffering and pain, after all... those things often did not constitute a happy ending in Valhalla, and even her sacrifice had been tinged by selfish motives, despite being an act of good.

Pinkamena had also been more than willing to go, and Hevatica had hesitantly offered her own aid, despite the fact she would be seen as nothing more than food by many of the demons of Helheim. But they had all been willing, and they had all been prepared for what they were getting into, and Celestia had thought that if there was ever a time to take a risk, it was now.

Morning Glory had been easily able to rip open a portal to Helheim, and lead the group straight through and into her old home... now nothing more than a stripped-bare cavern, gathering dust and long-plundered by other demons. Not that Morning Glory cared all that much, and they had left a few scraps of old clothing and other odds and ends, and even the craftiest demons had apparently been unable to crack open Morning Glory's safe... of course, the ashes and charred bones around the ominous-looking vault door in the ground had probably dissuaded plenty from bothering to even try.

The vault still had its contents, but Morning Glory only took a few things: charms for the other demons to hide their energy signatures and prevent them from being tracked or recognized as 'blasphemers,' or demons outside of Helheim's laws. And with that, they had walked out into the icy tundra, to try and find a single damned soul amongst Helheim's sprawling, almost-infinite wastes.

Information wasn't cheap in Hell, but on the other hoof you could buy knowledge of just about anything if you knew the right claws to grease. Or, in Morning Glory's case, the right rat-demon to intimidate and threaten, after she smashed the doors of a luxurious mansion in, and even after several centuries of being gone, the demon guards on duty ran away, screaming about the Warlord being back.

The informant she'd brought them to was an old understudy of Cupidus', who very quickly sent a courier to get a list of souls recently fallen to Helheim. He had then been 'encouraged' to tell them the location of the nearest source of soulstone: Morning Glory wanted to attack a mine or raw materials storehouse, as a refinery or other source would likely be too well defended for their ragtag group to have much luck.

Instead, he gave them another demon's name, a lieutenant at the mines in the southern wastes. They were saved trying to make conversation by the messenger returning, and he had handed over the list so Morning Glory could scan through: while only certain 'fortunate' souls were assigned specific guards or disciplinarians, the Archives kept track of every mortal that fell to Helheim. It was said that Hel was always watching and plotting, after all, keeping an eye on every little detail of every slice of Helheim, safe in her deep, deep frozen cocoon beyond time and space, below all the slices of Hell, all the layers of reality, maybe even past the universe itself.

Ersatz Major had been listed among the other damned souls – both thankfully and not – as 'outlaw.' The word didn't identify a criminal in Helheim, but rather denoted a soul that was literally outside of law: they had no rights, no privileges, and were left to wander in misery, to be tortured or punished or abused by any demon that came across them, until they were killed, enslaved, or started to transform into a demon themselves.

Ersatz would essentially wake up wherever she 'fell,' with only the knowledge that she was dead. She would know nothing of Helheim's countless laws, strange etiquette, or the mix of barbarianism and civility that formed its clashing, often-vicious culture. And if they didn't find her quickly, she would almost doubtlessly end up in servitude to some higher tier demon or worse.

But souls tended to fall far from demonic settlements, as if the fates that were enjoyed giving them some false chance at finding a safe haven even in Helheim to start their new... existence. And there were safe havens: small communities of lost ones and damned souls that were guarded by benevolent demons, demon lords that brought the damned into 'Orphanages' and 'Schools' where they could be taught and protected, and all other manner of altruism even in the very heart of darkness.

As luck would have it, though, they found out quickly that the Plains of Sorrow, where Ersatz had fallen, was instead infested with Harvesters. Constructs used to snatch up minor demons and lost souls and drag them off for enslavement. Faced with little other choice, Burning Desire, Pinkamena, and Hevatica allowed themselves to be snatched up by the malicious golems, while Morning Glory stayed impatiently back, since she was both too large and emanated far too much malice for the Harvesters to even approach her.

The Harvesters had carried the demons to a warehouse... except instead of being filled with crates and supplies, it was filled with weaker demons and damned souls in cages. They were being watched over by other golems, and from the demons wandering around with clipboards and treating even the most pathetic of screaming, pleading souls like they were nothing more than stock, they were clearly doing the bidding of some particularly-nasty Greed slave-master, who probably sold these victims off at auction to the highest bidder.

The cages were iron, and would be difficult for the demons to break through: the Harvesters themselves were rusty steel and bone, and the demon slavers were clearly reliant on having the constructs do all the hard work for them. These factors combined to make Burning Desire sigh and nod, and Pinkamena had grinned and grabbed her axe on her back: a moment later, she was no longer inside the cage belly of the Harvester, and instead was getting to indulge a particularly-nasty desire she'd always had: to test her might against born and bred demons on their own home turf.

The fight was a disappointment for Pinkamena: she gathered only a few wounds, with the nastiest being a large iron bar stabbed through her body that she simply tore out. Meanwhile, dozens of constructs lay in ruin, demons were either fled or laying broken on the ground, and the warehouse was on fire thanks to Burning Desire sending up a flare that had let Morning Glory portal herself right to their location. With a little encouragement, they had gotten her to help open the cages and free the slaves, and Burning Desire and Hevatica had both managed to reason with her and Pinkamena's half-insane desire to hang around to wait and see if any nastier demons would show up.

Ersatz Major hadn't been at the warehouse, which meant her soul had almost immediately been swept up after falling to Helheim. She had either been harvested and sold off, or some demon had taking a liking to her and taken her as a personal slave. Either way, it was going to make her much harder to find... but Burning Desire was strangely determined to make good on this, and Pinkamena had agreed, and that was more than enough to get Morning Glory to promise they would continue looking.

In the meantime, they had turned their attention to tracking down the lieutenant their informant had mentioned, which hadn't been hard. The hard part had been when they ended up getting ambushed by Wrath demons and a bounty hunter that had been tipped off about the presence of blasphemers in Helheim. The Archives would pay a vast tribute to anyone who could turn in any rogue demons like Pinkamena or wild demons like Hevatica, dead or alive: they had treasures of every shape and size, to tempt any demon's desires.

So the bounty hunter had been willing to tangle with a Destroyer, thinking his Wrath mercenaries would hold her off long enough for him to collect Pinkamena and Hevatica. A stupid mistake: they left him alive but dismembered, proving that blasphemers could be crueler than natural demons, and were just as willing to take advantage of the fact that in Helheim, it was excruciatingly difficult to die. Although die he eventually would... but only if he was lucky would he bleed to death before another demon got its claws on him.

They had eventually tracked down the lieutenant, and gotten information on the security at the mines. Then Morning Glory had torn off his head with her bare hooves, much to her brother's horror. Even Pinkamena had seemed a little surprised, but Morning Glory had only muttered that it was necessary now: they couldn't afford to let another demon survive and possibly tip off more mercenaries, the mining operation, or worst of all, the Inquisitors that acted like Helheim's law enforcers, powerful demons that worked directly under the Archives' authority.

The soulstone mine was fortified, but was in a relatively-large area of gravitational and temporal distortion. In the mortal world, such a flux of time and space would cause mass panic, and any mortals caught inside it would probably end up with their organs rearranged if they spent too long in the area. Not to mention the insanity that would doubtlessly occur as their minds melted down trying to make sense of the way light, sound, and distance had just lost pretty much all solid physical meaning, and now changed and transformed seemingly based on however the hell they all pleased. But in Hell, it was almost celebrated, and demons would gladly plunge into the danger zone... or rather, shove their despondent lackeys into the danger area to do the work for them.

In the demon world, this kind of time flux came and went, often creating deposits of rare minerals. Smaller fluxes were usually captured and the area sealed completely off by demons, who would guard it for however many days – or even centuries – it took for the flux to destabilize and vanish, leaving behind whatever damage the loss of all acceptable physics had caused and the condensed soulstone and other transmogrified materials. Larger fluxes like this one, however, couldn't simply be cordoned off and contained, so instead encampments were set up literally inside the flux, and mining operations began immediately. Few demon lords were willing to lose even a shard of soulstone to some lucky thief that managed to sneak in, after all.

The mines weren't like mines in the mortal world: deep pits were dug quickly, and any soulstone found was extracted, but then the broken chunks of rock and natural crystal and everything apart from any rare materials found was all poured back into the pit, and it was left alone for a few days before they excavated it again, in the hopes that some of that rock had been imbued with the energies necessary to turn it to soulstone. It was simple work, but dangerous... with plenty of danger added by the fact that inside a reality flux like this, someone could suddenly find themselves teleported ten feet away... whether that was ten feet into the air, over the ground, into the rock itself... or most disgusting and often destructive of all, into another person. And it all happened according to pure wild luck.

Within a flux, magic rarely worked properly as well, and it was impossible to predict what could happen from... well... anything. A flux could be completely benign, causing maybe only a few strange changes in time and gravity, and then simply fading out of existence. Or a flux could seem almost purposefully-malevolent, constantly teleporting objects around, seeming to reverse time when workers had just reached the bottom of a shaft, so it was suddenly full of rock again and looked untouched, and in rare cases even turning powerful demons into statues of blood quartz.

But all the same, Morning Glory was determined to test their luck: the mine would be well-guarded, but the flux would be distracting and confusing even for the most dedicated demons. They would be undetectable until it was too late, and the soulstone would be easy to spot: perhaps because it was created by the flux, it was one of the few materials that wasn't affected by the flux, so it would be stored and guarded in a soulstone-lined vault until a group of large and very scary demons came to transport it to their master. Or at least, that had been the way it had worked when Morning Glory had overseen one of these operations under Cupidus.

Thankfully for her, the setup was almost the same: even more to their fortune, they were able to spot the retrieval team heading calmly into the flux. Six large, scary Wrath demons, the kind that would give even Morning Glory trouble in a straight-up brawl... but she had been the Warlord of Cupidus for more reasons than just her brute strength.

The escort returned, two of the massive, bull-like demons carrying the chest between themselves, and Morning Glory had calmly strode out in front of them. The demons had immediately prepared themselves for a fight, but Morning Glory simply held up a foreleg she'd carved a set of runes over, asking coldly: "Do you dare challenge the authority of the Archives?"

This had confused them: they might be powerful and terrifying to most demons, but they also weren't very bright, and all they knew was that any demon who pretended to have even the meanest association with the Archive when they didn't was dragged off by Inquisitors and put through decades of torment if... or rather, _when_ they were caught. The idea that someone would lie about it was hard to fathom, let alone the idea someone would dare display the sigil so brazenly... and moreover, this was a Destroyer, an almost-legendary First Tier demon...

"There are reports of blasphemers among us. A flux would provide the safety they need... turn over your cargo and form a line." Morning Glory had instructed. The Wrath demons hadn't been precisely willing to cooperate, so she had then located the largest, meanest-looking one, and slapped him across the face. And before shock could become rage, she had threatened: "Turn your eyes down and obey my orders, or I will have the Inquisitors rip your guts out of your stomach and feed them to you coil-by-coil."

They had complied: the thought of doing anything else was madness, and if she was lying, the Archives would send the Inquisitors to deal with her, and they would inflict worse punishments than anything even they could dream up. Morning Glory, however, hadn't been concerned with this: they were close enough to the flux that the scholars and ever-watchful eyes of the Archive wouldn't be able to see them clearly, so they wouldn't be able to lock on to her and have her hunted down by their all-powerful enforcers of Helheim's laws and Hel's corrupt rule.

The vault had been filled with plenty of soulstone, and Morning Glory had flicked her mane to make it waft upwards, sending out a single golden flash of light. Burning Desire, in his firebird form, had quickly swooped through the skies, while Morning Glory had strode back in front of the line of demons and gotten their attention. She made a show of calmly studying them while Burning Desire's tiny firebird claws grasped the vault, and his form had glowed with light as he'd carefully hefted it into the air, resisting the urge to wheeze for breath while the Destroyer lectured and scolded the Wrath demons to keep their attention on her.

Then, when Burning had finally managed to fly high enough, the Destroyer had given a cold smile and added: "By the way. It seems as if your cargo has been taken by the flux. You should go and retrieve it, younglings."

The Wrath demons had been shocked at this, and immediately hurried back towards the encampment, none of the smart enough to realize that the vault had likely been flux-proofed. Nor had any of them had noticed when Burning Desire and the vault had both fallen from the sky, and Morning Glory had absently caught them both with her chains, remarking calmly: "Now we wait for their short tempers to kick in."

She was right: the encampment erupted into chaos. Six large and terrifying demons or not, the encampment was likely made of overstressed Wrath guards, slaves and servants pushed very close to the breaking point, and overseers that were trying to force almost-sentient, often-malicious chaos into cooperating while they ran an incredibly dangerous and complex mining operation. And since the escorts had just lost their shipment, and in all likelihood would be severely punished by whatever master they had for failing to turn up with any soulstone, they probably thought punching the laboring demons until they got more soulstone was their best possible option.

After all, demon lords tended to punish whoever failed to provide, and rewarded whoever managed to do their jobs: even if the Wrath escorts destroyed the mine in their rampage, they would still be rewarded if they returned to their demon lord with soulstone... and then the survivors of the attack at the mines would be punished if they failed to continue to produce at the same productivity. Helheim was crueler than dog-eat-dog: it usually praised whoever could be the most vicious, sadistic cannibal, which was just the way Hel wanted it.

Morning Glory had waited the battle out, and when the Wrath escorts had returned, there were only four left, all of them wounded but looking victorious, carrying several bundles of soulstone. Then the Destroyer stepped into their path at the edge of the flux, with Pinkamena and Burning Desire on either side of her, and the joy of the demons had faded quickly away into understanding that came just a little too late.

They had retrieved the soulstone from the demons and added it to the supply in the vault, and then Morning Glory had insisted on finishing off the encampment, and there was no arguing with the bloodlust in her eyes. There had only been a few demons left, though, and a hoof full of slaves that cowered and cried until Hevatica and Burning Desire freed them... but they did catch one interesting lead from the administrator of the mines.

Most of these slaves came from the Harvesters that gathered their victims from the Plains of Sorrow: the demon lord who owned the mines had an agreement with the Greed devil that ran the slavery ring, protection and political assistance in return for first and free pick of whatever servants that the Harvesters gathered. It gave them a place to look for Ersatz... and after Burning had made some smart-ass comment about his sister's need to kill things being useful once again, and she had smacked him around a little, they left the flux – thankfully intact – with a few more pieces of soulstone, and returned to Morning Glory's abandoned home.

They loosely planned, rested, and gathered information to prepare for an attack on the home of a demon lord. What they hoped would be a quick sneak-in, sneak-out... and instead became a massacre. It seemed that the Greed demon Morning Glory had interrogated at the start of their journey had tracked down Ersatz first, and warned the demon lord of a possible attack on his home... then given much more detailed information in exchange for a few treasures and property rights.

They walked into an ambush of bodyguards, two Inquisitors, and the demon lord himself: this was no mincing Greed, no Glutton, no resplendent master of Lust or Sloth, either, but a Pride demon. And Pride demons always sought to be the very best at what they did. And under normal circumstances, even Morning Glory would have wanted a fight on more even ground against something like a Vizier of Crows.

He commanded his troops almost effortlessly as he dueled Morning Glory: once a unicorn, now looking something more like a fallen angel with his black wings and the ashen trail he left behind, he canceled her light magic out with dark, poisonous energies while his troops simply swarmed the others. But Pride was his strength, and Pride was his weakness and his madness: Morning Glory couldn't protect the rest of her team while fighting this creature at the same time, so instead she let him drive her backwards right into an Inquisitor, who swung at her... and as expected, the demon lord unleashed a volley of insults and spells at the Inquisitor that had dared attack _his _prey, roaring to the effect of: "She is mine to kill, not yours!"

But Morning Glory withdrew with a grin: law-bound, the Inquisitor shouted back: "You have attacked a member of the Archives! You will stand down and surrender immediately, or by Hel's authority you will be _forced _to submit!"

"How dare you speak to me that way in my own home? How dare you threaten me! Kill the Archive scum! We'll blame the blasphemers!" And with that, the battle devolved into a free-for-all, as Morning Glory slipped back to smash up the forces hedging in her allies... and then, the moment after the Vizier of Crows roared his triumph as he cut down the Inquisitor, the Destroyer leapt forwards and ripped her hoof through his chest and up out of his back.

When the demon lord fell, gargling and broken, his forces broke and fled, leaving only a bloody, bruised and beaten Inquisitor that had both armor and magical protection shattered. It started to threaten them, but was silenced by Pinkamena's axe cutting its head almost in half before the Devourer remarked: "Things down here are a lot more fun than I remember them being."

They had searched the mansion, and eventually found Ersatz Major in one of the harem rooms. Her horn was missing entirely, and she had been even more bruised and bloody than she was now, and... abused. She was chained to the wall, and some of the succubi had actually tried to stop them from freeing her, but Morning Glory had scared them quickly away. But both she and Burning had also noted that in one of Ersatz's ears had been a ring, with a code of runes marking her as nothing more than property, likely registered to the demon lord they had just killed... and now inherited by whoever the Pride demon's heir was.

But there was one loophole around this law, as long as Ersatz was sane enough to make the decision still, despite the hollowness in her eyes, the way she stared around as if she didn't entirely understand who they were or where she was. Burning Desire created a contract with a gentle smile to her, and whispered: "I'll grant you one wish, okay? Wish for your freedom from here, Ersatz, and spill your blood on this contract... I'll help you. I'll heal you. And you're going to promise your soul to me, and your loyalty... but I'll be gentle with it, and I'll give it right back. Right as soon as we're out of this place. Trust me... you remember me, don't you? You want to leave here, yes?"

Ersatz had only stared for the longest time, but finally she had nodded, and held out a foreleg when Pinkamena held out of her axe blade... but the act of granting her wish had drained both her and Burning Desire. Morning Glory and Pinkamena had carried them, and they had retreated back to Morning Glory's lair... but met up with one final problem that had been waiting for them at Morning Glory's home.

A demon was waiting for them. Whatever it was, it had clearly once been a pony from its upper body, despite the cluster of six tiny, black dot eyes around its seductive, large blue irises, and the large fangs that were half-hidden in its pleasant, polite smile. A silky mane spilled down over its porcelain upper form, its forelimbs coyly crossed over its breast that ended in curled pincers instead of hooves; but any beauty, whether it was purely aesthetic or otherwise, was swallowed up by the eight hair black spider legs stretching out of the spider-like cephalothorax its upper body extended from, and the massive, bulbous abdomen that bulged and pulsated slowly behind it, covered with barbed, metallic hairs that were mostly black.. apart from the crimson pattern of an hourglass over its underbelly.

But this Black Widow greeted them calmly enough, smiling cordially at them, and Morning Glory only stopped herself from attacking the cunning Envy demon because it was wearing a flowing black cloak that had the Archive's sigil as its clasp, made from blood quartz. This was either a High Inquisitor or some other important Archive dignitary... and unless they wanted to risk starting a war with Helheim that would follow them up to the surface world... they had to listen.

As it turned out, the Widow was an ambassador, sent by curious Hel. Hel knew many things, after all, had been watching their world for a long time. As a matter of fact, Valthrudnir was an old_ friend _of hers, but the Black Widow herself had been very careful to enunciate this word to make it clear they had likely been anything but. Now Hel was curious precisely why four free demons had come down to Helheim... it couldn't be for something as unimportant as a single mortal's soul. Neither Freya nor Brynhild could be that interested in the life of a spectacularly-unimportant mortal.

Morning Glory had been honest, or at least as honest as she dared to be: Ersatz Major had been secondary, retrieving soulstone had been their first concern. The Widow had smiled at this, clearly appreciating the Destroyer's forwardness, and to Morning Glory's surprise, she had said gently: "Then leave with the blessing of Queen Hel. The last thing she desires is to start a quarrel with the Valkyries who destroyed such a powerful force as Valthrudnir. It would serve no one's interests."

The demons had looked uneasily at each other, and Morning Glory hadn't been able to resist asking why. Why they were being allowed to leave, why Hel wasn't trying to crush them out of existence as 'blasphemers,' why the Goddess of Helheim had apparently just sat back and watched them, likely from the start, and the Widow had only laughed.

Her response had been surprisingly honest, but perhaps... implied something a little more worrisome. That Helheim was run through fear and tyranny because that was what was necessary to keep them in line, but Hel adored Subterra. Hel thought what Luna was doing, making the darkness so much more necessity, was wonderful. Hel, as a matter of fact, badly, badly, _badly _wanted to meet Luna Brynhild, and have a nice little chat with her, and the Valkyrie Celestia Freya too. So the last thing Hel wanted to do was start a silly fight over some pieces of rock with demons who were clearly of great value to Brynhild and her compatriots. Besides, they had done her a favor, really: weeded out two demons who had proven too weak and stupid to be Inquisitors after all, and killed off a demon lord who had dared to defy the Archives. They had caused some chaos, intimidated some demons, maybe brought about a smidgen of destruction or so, but Hel was a big fan of all those things.

Then the Black Widow had added kindly, holding out one foreleg and almost mockingly sincere: "But we do have to try and obey the laws here, all the same, unfortunately. We do all have to live according to the same rules... so I'm going to have to ask you to turn over that lost one there. Oh, we'll find a nice place for her, don't you worry... if she's special to Brynhild, she'll be special here, too. But I'm not permitted to let you leave with what isn't yours."

Burning Desire had been the one to chuckle weakly at this, however, and Pinkamena had stepped aside to show off the mark on Ersatz's flank: how her cutie mark had changed to Burning's profile. The Widow had frozen in place, and then, for a moment, snarled with rage, and Morning had set herself... but the Widow had hurriedly regained her composure, cleared her throat, and said softly: "How clever. I am sure that Hel will... approve. Please excuse me."

The Widow had left, the demons had gathered up the materials... and in the here and present, Morning Glory finished calmly: "And we have returned with the mission a success. It was not nearly as difficult as I imagined it would be."

Luna and Scrivener traded looks, and Twilight laughed faintly, shaking her head slowly before she murmured: "That's... that's incredible. Burning, I... thank you. I can't begin to express what this means to all of us..."

"Well, that's the wonderful part, violet. You don't have to, because I didn't just do it for all of you... I did it for myself, too. It's nice to feel like I'm doing something good with my powers... nicer still to have such a pretty mare owe me her life." Burning Desire smiled faintly, but as he shook his head out, he visibly recovered a little more, before gazing softly over at Ersatz and adding gently: "Speaking of which. Do you remember what I said about your contract?"

"Not really." Ersatz whispered, and Burning chuckled quietly... then winced and yelped when a blast of energy sizzled over his horn, his eyes watering as Morning Glory looked at him with concern and Twilight, Scrivener and Luna all gazed towards him with the same worried expression. "Burning? Are... are you..."

"Perfectly..." Burning winced as there was another blast of what looked like recoil down his horn, despite the fact he wasn't concentrating any magic. "Fine! It's just... that I haven't honored your contract in full yet... so..." Another zap, this one making him flinch visibly. "Oh Helheim! No, n-nothing to worry about, just... have to hold on a little longer..."

Morning Glory sighed as Ersatz leaned forwards with concern, while Luna blinked in surprise and reared back slightly. "Wait, thou art going to purposefully-"

"Well, you know. If I don't..." Burning Desire flinched, then cursed several times in clear pain, grinding his teeth together as he reached up and rubbed slowly at his horn. "I don't fulfill my exact obligations... then... my earnings are null and..." Another curse of pain as electricity sizzled over his horn, the runes pulsing almost sickeningly. "Null and void. Otherwise... if I let her... ow, dammit! If I let her out by any other means, she... reverts to being... owned by Helheim thanks to that nasty charm the Pride demon put on her, but t-this way she... oh hell!"

Burning Desire groaned, grabbing at his face as he fell over on his side, and Scrivener winced before Ersatz leaned forwards, trembling and shaking her head wildly as she burst out: "No, stop! Just... please, you don't owe me anything, and I... I'll go back to Helheim! You have no reason to suffer for me..."

"Now what kind of stallion needs a reason to... show off for a p-pretty mare?" Burning Desire asked with a weak grin, even as blood began to run slowly from one of his ears, before he cursed under his breath as his fiery mane flared up and his horn crackled violently again. "That's sweet of you, Miss Ersatz, but... I think you spent too little time in Hell, or you're a far better pony than I t-took you for at first... knowing what I know about Helheim, that's... that's..."

Burning Desire cut himself off with a groan of pain, dropping his head forwards and clenching his eyes shut as his horn began to glow, and Ersatz almost flung herself forwards... but Scrivener winced and caught her by the shoulder, pulling her quickly back as the fiery stallion shivered in pain, whispering: "This way... t-this way is..."

Then Burning Desire flexed before he dropped his head forwards, crying out in pain as his horn gave a bright flash and a pulse of energy, fiery mane and tail both flaring up before he simply collapsed with a groan of pain. Ersatz shouted his name, tearing away from Scrivener and leaping over to the stallion as Morning Glory looked silently down at her collapsed brother, but Selene said softly: "He will be fine. What a funny thought, not holding up his end of the bargain simply to avoid a trifle over ownership rights... as if we would allow any demon to whisk you away, Ersatz Major..."

Slowly, Selene drew her galactic eyes upwards to Ersatz, who trembled and drew instinctively back from the Nephilim before she turned her eyes back down to Burning Desire. She looked almost desperately over her shoulder at Scrivener and Luna, but it was Twilight who spoke, saying quietly: "He'll be fine in a few days. He's just... very drained. Punishment for not fulfilling a contract specifically is voiding payment on that side, giving up all the energy attained from it and everything else used as payment, as well as a slice of a demon's own spirit. It'll heal, but... it'll take time. And he won't be able to make another contract for... for a few years."

"As in a century, at least. My brother is stupid." Morning Glory muttered, and then she looked moodily up at Ersatz Major, adding quietly: "He must enjoy your company. You would do well to remember the gifts you have received, and that your behavior as a mortal sent you falling to Helheim... out of shame, self-loathing, and the suffering you caused others. You reek of Pride, but your eyes are full of longing. Beware, Ersatz Major: those who hold their heads too high get their necks broken."

Ersatz shifted uneasily, and there was silence for a moment before two chains twisted out of Morning Glory's back and grasped Burning Desire. They slowly twined around him, seeming almost to cradle him for a moment, and then the Wrath demon shook her head and carefully hefted him, placing the demon across her broad back as she muttered: "I'll take him back to his ridiculous palace and see to my brother's health."

Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight all nodded, while Ersatz only continued to look worried and Selene simply smiled calmly. Morning Glory grunted and excused herself, carrying the fiery stallion away, and Ersatz looked up with a tremble before asking quietly: "Why? Why would we do that for me? Why am I even here after... I spent my life... destroying other ponies' lives because my own family was lost and... I was too foolish to..."

Ersatz trembled, looking over at Scrivener, and the stallion laughed faintly as he reached up and touched her shoulder, murmuring: "Because, Ersatz. Because... we... we are family. Because we couldn't save your life but maybe we can still save... you."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Ersatz nodded once and looked down, before Selene said softly: "You are filthy, and tired. Mother, Father... I shall take this odd creature and attend to her needs. A bath, an explanation, and then rest. May I?"

Scrivener and Luna looked at Ersatz, who trembled a little, then nodded slowly. She climbed carefully to her hooves, shrugging off her blanket before looking uneasily up at her horn, then turning her eyes back towards Scrivener Blooms. He smiled at her after a moment, and she studied him before looking away and asking finally: "May we... speak later? I still... I don't entirely know..."

"We will, we definitely will, Ersatz. Don't worry about that. Just go... rest for now. It sounds like you've had a hard trip." Scrivener replied quietly, and Ersatz nodded slowly. She looked almost fearfully at Selene as the Nephilim slowly stood atop her reflecting pool, but followed all the same when the entity strode away with her strange smile on her face and galactic eyes focused forwards.

There was silence for a few moments, as Scrivener sat back and Luna and Twilight turned their own eyes down. Antares only continued to stare at them, with amazement and disbelief, almost forgotten at the side of the pyramid... but then he cleared his throat hesitantly before asking finally: "So... if... I mean, Burning was able to restore Ersatz's horn, Mom. Why couldn't..."

"We have already discussed this, have we not?" Luna asked tiredly, but she softened a little as she turned her eyes towards Antares, who gave a lame smile to his parents, none of whom he was yet on very good ground with right now. "Ersatz's horn was... not truly restored. 'Tis probably strong and she is in all likelihood capable of magic, aye, but 'tis not a true horn. And furthermore, the damned base in mine skull is cracked and damaged, and... the base does not often heal properly, and is extremely resistant to magic thanks be to the fact that 'tis where the spirit gathers, where magic begins."

She looked down, shaking her head slowly. "I do not know if... my horn can be reattached, even by a miracle. Its lines were severed and now are disarrayed and frayed, the base is broken, my skull heals around a ring implanted beneath this silly patch on my face and I feel as if I have... lost my third eye. I can no longer feel..."

Luna shivered once and looked down, and Twilight Sparkle looked silently at the mare as Scrivener reached up and rubbed soothingly along Luna's back, and Antares turned his eyes down and murmured an apology. He hesitated, then sighed quietly and turned, slinking away and feeling ashamed of himself: another stupid, childish question later, and all he'd managed to do was upset his mother, yet again, and probably ruin all the progress he'd tried to make towards showing he wasn't a child...

Twilight looked up after Antares, softening and wanting to call out... but then the Lich only sighed and turned her eyes quietly back to Luna instead, as the sapphire mare shook her head quickly and murmured: "No, no. I... I require time to think. Celestia must be building some sort of amplifier... perhaps we should go and speak to her. Celestia always knows something..."

Scrivener began to nod... and then instead he winced a little, rubbing awkwardly at his features with a grimace as Valthrudnir said softly: _Soulstone... interesting. I have an experiment for you, Nihete. One that you should be able to carry out with ease..._

The stallion looked up with a grimace, but he felt his body already being pulled in one direction, and it took a surprising amount of energy to resist the _Jötnar's_ mental push before he asked in a mutter: "What... why the hell would I ever just agree to follow one of your ideas, Valthrudnir..."

Both Luna and Twilight looked sharply at Scrivener, and from the way they both tensed up, he knew they could feel it too: that skin-crawling sensation of being dragged down one particular path, that sense of needles in the mind trying to push them towards something. But to Scrivener's surprise, Valthrudnir retorted not just with exasperation and irritation, but with an actual answer: _Because don't you think that over the countless years I've lived, learning how to better adapt and modify you little ponies for my own purposes, I would know how to at least forge a replacement horn? Shall I access your memories and bring up the fact that Beauty's horn was, in fact, a crystalline amplifier?_

Scrivener gritted his teeth... and then he blinked in surprise as the sensation of being pulled on became a gentler nudging as Valthrudnir's voice continued in calmer, more cajoling tones: _Can you afford to not listen to me when I make you an offer like this? Neither you nor I are in any position where it would be prudent to interfere with one-another... and the Valkyrie is... I recognize her... necessity. If it will soothe you, though, why don't you locate the other Valkyrie and have her assist?_

Scrivener shifted uneasily, but when he turned his eyes towards Luna and Twilight, they both hesitantly nodded before Luna sighed quietly, glancing up silently towards her missing horn and cerulean bangs. "Aye. I do not trust the _Jötnar_... but I will trust Celestia's judgment, and that the Frost Giant is not so arrogant to believe tampering with us for his own designs would be intelligent at this course. Not... not with what Thesis has proven he is."

There was silence, and then the three turned, silently allowing the _Jötnar's_ pull to guide them onwards, as Valthrudnir took the time to explain calmly:_ The soulstone will be key in this... even by my standards, that is an appreciable material. Perhaps not as appreciable as gianttooth, but it is a better means to the end that we are going to attempt to achieve. Lich-_

"Twilight Sparkle." growled Luna, and then the sapphire mare added in a colder voice: "And I do not appreciate the fact that thou hast apparently decided that 'tis all well and good to force thy way into our soul-link so thou may whisper thy poisonous words into all our minds."

_Oh please, don't worry your pretty little head, quadruped. _Valthrudnir said irritably, and Scrivener thought he caught a quick vision of the dragon rolling his amber eyes with a look of contempt. _You strive to plug your little mind into Nihete's every time I so much as utter a single word to him, and you call me 'liar' and 'manipulator' when I speak to him alone. Now that I have gone to the generous lengths of better-fastening the loose wires between your mostly-empty brains, you eagerly go ahead and prove that philistines like yourself leave no good deed unpunished. And you wonder why I think so little of you... little ponies._

"Can we please concentrate on what we're doing? What we're supposed to do?" Twilight asked almost desperately, and the others grumbled a little before the Lich added hesitantly: "Valthrudnir, I... I will help you but... please, can we... try and get along?"

Valthrudnir grunted moodily in their minds, and there was silence for a little while as they made their way through the halls: whether the _Jötnar _was still guiding them, or their own instincts, it was hard to say. All Scrivener knew was that they were gradually making their way towards the one place Celestia would likely be, strange as it was that they all felt so sure of their guess.

They eventually entered the little sanctuary hidden away deep beneath the pyramid, where the Pool of Tears was and Twilight regularly did her larger operations. And Celestia was indeed here, working at a cleared off metal table and glancing up at them with surprise, putting down a piece of soulstone she had half-shaped into an oval as she asked curiously: "What are you all doing here? Do you need my help with something?"

"Sort of." Scrivener looked at Luna, but she looked pointedly back at him, and the stallion sighed tiredly as he felt a mental kick from Valthrudnir, wincing a little even as Luna growled moodily. Then the charcoal stallion grumbled a little before saying finally: "Valthrudnir says he can help. He seems to be telling the truth because he even suggested you help out too, or keep watch at least. He wants... some of the soulstone, though. He says we can make Luna... a temporary horn."

_Or one that's better in some respects, Nihete, but we'll see. _Valthrudnir said calmly, and Scrivener grimaced a bit at this before the _Jötnar _seemed to smile even as Celestia seemed to stare measuringly straight through Scrivener, like she was gazing at that awful thing locked away inside him. _I am neither 'awful' nor 'locked away,' Nihete... but yes, I think she sees me. And I already know that she agrees... how could she not? I'm telling the truth._

There was silence for a few moments, and then Celestia closed her eyes and asked quietly: "What is required, then? What precisely does he want? I thought myself of making Luna a horn from soulstone, but... placing it into her broken base..."

_The base will not prove... excuse me, Nihete, I'm going to borrow you for a moment. _Valthrudnir grumbled, and Scrivener felt a bright pain flare in his mind, and flashes of light blurred his vision as he cried out in surprise, grabbing at his head as his hooves unfolded into claws, Luna and Twilight looking at him with shock as his eyes clenched shut... and then, as suddenly as he had cried out, he was calm, and silent, and a slow smile spread over his features before amber eyes opened, and Valthrudnir said in his cultured, smooth tones from the stallion's mouth: "Much better. Now don't worry, I... strongly dislike this filthy quadrupedal body, and the overall lack of hygiene and capability Nihete possesses, but it's easier for now if I speak for myself. Nihete agrees."

"No my husband does not. Get out." Luna snarled furiously, her eyes blazing as she leaned forwards, and Twilight and Celestia both set themselves as well as the sapphire mare rose her head high, her eyes almost glowing with fury. "If thou thinks I will simply stand by-"

"What can you do against me right now, Brynhild?" Valthrudnir asked almost curiously, and Luna snarled furiously before twitching and wincing, and the _Jötnar_ smiled through Scrivener's mouth. "Precisely. A unicorn's horn is hooked into the mind and draws strength from the spirit. This is partly why your animal emotions have such an effect on your magic, amplifying or negating the effects of your own spellwork when your emotions are permitted to run rampant. Without your horn, those emotional signals are following a road to nowhere that does nothing more than create electrical output in your frayed nerve-endings, interpreted by your idiot bodies as 'pain.'"

Luna snarled... and then twitched again as another flare of pain ran through her mind, cursing and trembling as she felt her energies naturally building... but Valthrudnir was right. That energy trying to build up was hitting a dead end and creating what felt distinctly like magical recoil, except for the fact it was hammering through her own brain instead of tickling over the horn that... she didn't have.

She cursed quietly and forced herself to relax, before Valthrudnir turned his eyes back towards Celestia as he held up one of Scrivener's claws in a peaceful gesture when the rainbow-maned mare gave him a cold look. "There's no need for threats or violence. Five minutes, that is all I ask... and likely all I can comfortably maintain my control over Nihete's body for, in any event. Will you at least offer me your attention while I explain what need to be gathered?"

"Speak." Celestia said quietly, and Valthrudnir's eyes darkened slightly as he visibly bit back a retort, but then simply nodded moodily.

"Of course." the _Jötnar _said distastefully, and then he took a moment to close his eyes and think before instructing: "First a horn must be shaped out of soulstone. I will also require a container... I suppose with how far behind you are in terms of technology, I should request a cauldron and a large wooden spoon instead of a hazardous materials vat or chemical mixer. Fill this with organic material, preferably dead flesh, or if this is beyond the stomachs of you ponies, plant matter will suffice. It will synthesize into a stronger, more-potent form of the Clay of Prometheus. I also require a blood donation, a piece of the Lich's horn, and of course Brynhild's horn and the blood mixture it rests in."

There was silence, and then, to Luna's surprise, Celestia's only question was: "Is there anything else you require? And I take it you desire Valkyrie blood?"

Valthrudnir smiled after a moment at this, saying quietly: "If the Nephilim can be convinced to aid... and I know that she can... her own blood would add a great amount of potency to the mixture. No, Nihete and... Twilight Sparkle... will be able to provide the rest of the resources necessary, Freya."

Celestia was silent for a few moments, her amethyst eyes studying Valthrudnir's amber eyes before she leaned forwards and said softly: "For your sake, I hope this isn't a trick of any kind. If you harm even a hair on my sister's head, I will drag you out of Scrivener's body kicking and screaming if I have to, and eradicate every last trace of you. Do you understand?"

"As clearly as I understand that you will do anything for your family, Freya... which is not perhaps the greatest sign of intellect, but I suppose loyalty is an... interesting quality, at least." Valthrudnir responded with a calm smile, and then he closed his eyes, slowly rubbing his thumb and foreclaw together as he added softly: "Your defense reveals your vulnerabilities, Valkyrie. You should keep that in mind for our future debates."

Then the stallion's head bowed forwards, and he flinched as he grabbed at his features before cursing under his breath and slumping, breathing hard in and out and blinking a few times before Scrivener Blooms' chestnut eyes fluttered open and he shook his head slowly, mumbling: "Dammit. When the hell did I turn into a freaking puppet?"

"It's alright, Scrivener Blooms. It won't be forever... I promise you all that." Celestia said quietly, and the three ponies looked up and across at the winged unicorn for a moment before the ivory mare gave a small smile. "Excuse me. I'm going to gather up the requested materials, and then I'll come and help with synthesizing the horn. I think... we should try and listen to Valthrudnir on this subject."

Scrivener shifted uneasily even as Valthrudnir seemed to laugh quietly inside his mind, before he heard the dragon's silky voice say: _See? Even the Queen of the Valkyries recognizes my superiority. But the gods never did dare attack us outright... they always relied on child's tricks and lies to fight._

The stallion felt static nip through his mind, and he shook his head quickly as his head throbbed: Valthrudnir's abuse of power was starting to make his brain hurt, like Valthrudnir's incessant chatter – among other things – was beginning to create a mental pressure on his brain that made it hard to concentrate on anything. And then he winced a bit and looked up in surprise as Twilight gently touched his shoulder, the mare asking quietly: "Are you okay?"

Scrivener smiled faintly and nodded a little over to her, and then Luna said suddenly but softly: "Twilight... thou... thou does not have to offer up thy horn to me... thou hast already been so hurt, and-"

"No, no. Mine regenerates... yours doesn't." Twilight replied softly, and then she smiled a little before closing her eyes, bowing her head forwards. Her horn began to steam faintly, as a single black ring started to slowly form near the center of it... and then a moment later, the top half of her horn simply fell off, leaving a blackened stump behind that continued to smoke faintly as Twilight carefully caught the section of alicorn in her hooves, looking up and saying softly: "I hope that's enough."

_More than enough. _Valthrudnir sounded delighted... and yet at the same time, uncertain, uneasy, maybe even a little confused, as he murmured in a voice almost too soft to hear: _But why did she give it up with such ease, and nothing promised in return..._

"Because that's what friends do for each other. Because we're family, and I trust them... and I'm going to try and trust you, because we have to work together." Twilight answered quietly, and Valthrudnir was stunned into silence by this response, as the Lich looked up with a small smile. And Scrivener and Luna both only smiled faintly in return, at this pony who had quieted even a _Jötnar _with her kindness and her love for the two ponies she cared for and freely offered half her horn, and all of her heart and soul to them.


	55. The Horn Of Dark Miracles

Chapter Fifty One: The Horn Of Dark Miracles

~BlackRoseRaven

Making the horn was a complex process, and what Luna and Scrivener both loathed most about the entire procedure was that they... enjoyed it. Twilight, even with only half her horn, was still able to provide the magic necessary for their tasks, after Celestia had delivered both Selene and a cauldron... and loathe as they were, they filled the cauldron with cold, dead bodies and dismembered parts taken from the storage cells in the wall.

Scrivener shivered when he laid his claws on the corpses, and tried not to watch, tried not to retch, as the corpses rotted into bubbling black tar and mire. It sickened him, but at the same time, it fascinated all of them: the corpses melted completely away into corruption after only a few minutes, bones and even the teeth dissolving, and the dark substance left behind did seem somehow... more concentrated. Purer, twisted a word as that was to use in regards to something like this.

They added blood: Luna's blood, Celestia's blood, Selene's blood... and strangest of all, Valthrudnir insisted that Scrivener add his own. Scrivener made the mistake of asking why, when the same stuff in the giant metal pot was the stuff that powered him, and Valthrudnir had immediately gone on a long, complicated ramble about genetic markers, encoded algorithms, deoxyribonucleic acid and all kinds of other complicated things that had just made Scrivener's headache worse while they'd worked on the mixture.

Selene stayed long enough to light magical flames beneath the cauldron before leaving to return to Ersatz, while Scrivener steadily stirred the mixture and Luna shaped the horn with a special metal carving instrument that fit smoothly over one hoof. She was gentle and careful: not things normally associated with the mare, but it helped knowing that the artifact she was in the process of almost-tenderly making was going to end up being fitted into her own skull.

After the mixture had simmered for quite some time, the large portion of Twilight's horn was added: more than was strictly necessary, but the more alicorn was added to the mixture, the more potent and effective it would be. What surprised Scrivener was the way at first the large piece of horn floated... but then, even despite the horn material's legendary nigh-indestructibility, the blackish mixture began to visibly eat its way into it like acid as the horn itself began to glow brightly.

Soon, it had melted down into sludge that Scrivener stirred into the mixture, and the ooze they had made was now steaming faintly, bubbling quietly away as a strange, poisonous radiance pulsated up out of the cauldron from the surface of the liquid. Scrivener grimaced a bit, but Valthrudnir said softly in his mind:_ It will have to simmer now, while you continue to stir it steadily. Have Freya increase the heat of the flames, and then add powder and smaller fragments from the soulstone... it will help with the bonding process, when we reach that point._

Scrivener nodded and passed on the instructions, and the ponies did as asked. Then they sat down to help Luna finish off the carving, while Scrivener continued to stir. He kept it up for almost twenty monotonous minutes, but then frowned slightly at the next instruction from the _Jötnar_, only half-glad he was being given something else to do before he said finally: "Valthrudnir says... to pour the blood mix into the cauldron. But not the horn, not yet."

The others looked up at this, and then Celestia and Luna traded looks before the two nodded to each other. The sapphire mare reached out, hesitantly picking up the jar of blood mixture that her horn was floating in, and she studied it silently before murmuring: "Well, then let us hope that the _Jötnar_ truly knows of what he speaks..."

Valthrudnir grumbled as if insulted, but remained silent: Luna strode over to slowly pour the mixture into the cauldron without allowing the horn to slip free from the jar, and then she kissed Scrivener on the cheek, and he smiled a little, closing his eyes in silent thanks. He continued to stir for almost forty minutes before putting the lid on the cauldron to allow the faintly-glowing, red-and-black mixture to simmer, and then he joined Celestia, Luna, and Twilight Sparkle at the table.

They sat in near-silence for almost two hours, all of them staring on and off at the jar in the middle of the table, in which rested Luna's horn. All any of them knew was that they were at the mercy of the _Jötnar_, whether they liked it or not: they had no choice but to trust him, and to trust that he wasn't about to lead them wrong... if only because of his own insufferable ego and ever-present need to be right about every little thing, although Valthrudnir laughed at this thought and replied calmly to Scrivener's aching mind: _Perhaps I am a... fierce debater... but do not think I would be foolish enough to grant such gifts unless I saw more necessity in it than to simply prove my own vast intellect. I dislike the thought of... my warship being scuttled, if you will allow the metaphor._

Scrivener only mumbled into his forelegs as he rested his head on them, and then Valthrudnir instructed calmly: _Tell Brynhild to place her horn in the mixture. Do not fear... it will have stabilized by now. It will not destroy the alicorn as it did the L... Twilight Sparkle's._

The stallion hesitated, but then he sighed and straightened, looking over at Luna. He didn't have to speak for her to know: they didn't even need the soul link to share that understanding with their eyes alone, the two smiling a little at one-another before the mare sighed a bit and muttered: "I do desire to reattach my proper horn one day, Scrivy. If it is sludge, 'twill be rather difficult to do. I will have to steal Celestia's, like in that damnable story, except 'twill go upon mine own head instead of thine."

"That story was actually part of the reason why I was willing to do this." Celestia spoke up, and when Luna groaned loudly, the ivory mare smiled a little despite herself over at her sibling. "I know, I know, sister. You think that I'm obsessed but... I don't think I am. There's simply much good that can be seen even in the darkest of nightmares."

"Oh shut up, Celestia." Luna muttered as she picked up the jar, and then she looked silently down at her horn for a few moments before shaking her head briefly and murmuring: "In any event... let us... let us try. I am ready to try and trust in the _Jötnar _as best as I can."

Twilight smiled supportively, and Scrivener nodded a little: all four ponies stood and approached the cauldron, and Celestia carefully removed the lid, grimacing only slightly at the blast of steam that vomited up from the enormous black tub as they all looked down into the ominous, glassy liquid. In spite of the sweltering heat of the magical flames burning beneath it, turning the bottom of the cauldron towards a reddish tinge, there wasn't a single bubble: instead, the surface was glowing with regular pulses of light.

Luna shivered a little... then she bit her lip before almost suddenly thrusting the jar forwards and tipping it over the cauldron, sending the horn and a splatter of the little red liquid remaining inside down into the glassy surface. It sent up a splash, making the ponies wince and Luna curse quietly and rear backwards a bit, before all eyes looked on as the horn floated silently for a moment... then sank slowly into the depths, and the liquid began to turn a strange, phosphorescent blue, streaks of black like smoky serpents twisting eagerly back and forth over the surface.

_Excellent. Now we wait a few moments... keep that jar at hand. Or hoof, I suppose I should say, I am dealing with you quadrupeds instead of proper sentient creatures. _Valthrudnir sounded ridiculously pleased with himself, and more than a little eager, and Scrivener shivered before the _Jötnar_ laughed quietly. _Betray you? No, Nihete. Unlike you, I learn from my past... errors of judgment. I will not permit the same strategic flaws to come back into play that resulted in the malformation of Decretum, and such incredible failures as the Clockwork King. Your concept of 'free will' is an important one. And I have no reason to modify it when you seem to be recognizing more and more on your own that I am necessary for your survival._

Scrivener shuddered a little, but he didn't reply: he and the others only looked down into the mixture, until finally he heard another calm order from Valthrudnir in his mind, and the stallion said quietly: "Okay. He says... he says we're supposed to charge the soulstone with positive energy now. It'll act like magnet, and begin pulling the energy out of the mixture and into the soulstone itself. And we says we need tongs or something to hold it... it only has to be held in there for a few minutes or it'll... overcharge and... I think that would be bad."

Valthrudnir gave some sound of disgust at his jargon-filled vocabulary failing to be understood, but Twilight only nodded, turning to head across the room as Celestia glanced over at Scrivener, asking quietly: "Does he mean electricity or positive energy, as in holy powers? And will my power suffice or should I use Luna's blood as a medium?"

Valthrudnir seemed strangely... pleased by this, and Scrivener grimaced a little: it was uncomfortable to imagine all the common ground that they might really hold with the Jötnar, past his... Valthrudnirness. He had to admit his own fascination as well, as he echoed the dragon's next instructions in slightly-simpler words: "Positive energy. And he says that if Luna's willing... douse it in her blood. It'll help shield it, too."

"I wish I could simply spit on it. Or perhaps shove it up-" Luna broke quickly off when Celestia turned a sharp glare on her, the sapphire mare shifting uncomfortably before sighing and nodding. Celestia softened slightly, offering a faintly-apologetic look, but Luna shook her head: no, this might concern her the most, but at the same time... she knew that they were all stressed over what was going on here. This wasn't easy for any of them.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, and then Twilight excused herself to fetch a set of tongs from her supply cupboard, and Luna grumbled a little before allowing Celestia to cut her foreleg open and wash the prosthetic horn with the crimson substance. Luna winced and cursed moodily under her breath: she had already given up quite a bit of blood to the mixture, after all, and the amount that Celestia further drained from her made her feel more than a little woozy. She had to sit back for a moment once the blood was taken out of her body, breathing quietly as Scrivener was forced to take a second to steady himself as he felt the same dazedness run through his body.

Celestia concentrated positive energy into the blood-soaked horn, but was careful not to override it with her own powers, instead augmenting Luna's spirit and merging it with the crystalline spire. It was a difficult and slow process, and a magic more advanced than many even Twilight had seen, so all eyes watched with fascination... but Celestia only smiled a little, glancing up at Luna and saying quietly: :Once a Valkyrie, always a Valkyrie. Always sisters."

"Always." Luna murmured in agreement, and she smiled faintly back at her sister: opposites or not, they paralleled in more ways than Luna liked to think of sometimes. Night and day shared the same horizons and the same sky, after all; Celestia was as passionate as Luna was calculating... just as they both did a very good job of keeping those facets of themselves hidden unless they wanted to reveal them. _And 'tis so strange... that the mask my sister wears is one of calm tranquility, whilst I let my blazing emotions hide this... hungry mind of mine..._

Luna glanced up quietly at Twilight, then she smiled a little: the rot had already faded away from Twilight's horn, and it had grown into a round nub instead of a flat end already. She was already focusing magic better, too... although not much power was needed to levitate a set of tongs and carefully use them to grasp the now polished-red, synthetic horn.

Twilight lifted this, and gave a look to Scrivener and Luna, who both looked back before nodding at the same time. Scrivener could clearly feel Valthrudnir's eagerness in his mind, and Luna was able to almost taste the _Jötnar's_ strange excitement as well... and what she thought scared her most right now wasn't the idea that the _Jötnar_ might be lying to them, or hoping for some... twisted power play. No, she thought this was all on the level, and Valthrudnir was so excited because... because to him, they were going to end up becoming... _his greatest creations._

Scrivener and Luna shared the thought at the same time, and Twilight heard it in her own mind, the Lich swallowing a little before she forced herself to turn around and approach the cauldron. Celestia's head rose slightly, her eyes narrowing a bit as she watched the Lich slowly lower the horn in... then wince a little as the liquid began to ripple, making the strange light pouring up out of the cauldron pulsate rhythmically as she asked nervously: "How... how long do I hold this in for?"

"Only a few minutes. It won't take long... and... and then..." Scrivener looked awkwardly over at Luna, but the mare only nodded silently, grimacing a little before Scrivener added quietly: "But if he's right, and not lying to us, well..."

"Aye. Aye, do not defend the _Jötnar_." Luna muttered, shaking her head slowly before she smiled faintly up at Twilight as the violet mare gave her a concerned look. "Nay, fear not for us, my beloved. There is just... always another step to take. And oft 'tis more unpleasant than the last."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Celestia said quietly: "Luna... I've been thinking about something. As I have adopted a new weapon... I think that you should, too. No, not Sting. In comparison to our Valkyrie weapons, you know that Sting is just a toy."

Luna huffed at this, but looked like she grudgingly agreed all the same before she muttered: "Well, what does thou recommend then? Thou received Tyrfing as a gift from Odin. I doubt that Kvasir will be so generous as to permit me to steal some mighty, enchanted weapon out of the sacred halls of Valhalla, Celestia, and _Andlitstingar_ cannot simply be replaced. 'Tis not like thou and thy _hjorleikr_, where thou simply poofs up weapons as thou pleases."

Celestia smiled despite herself at this, shaking her head and replying softly: "And I'm not suggesting either, or even replacing your spear... one day, we'll retrieve it. But I am saying that you need a proper weapon, Luna, and you know how to work a forge."

The sapphire mare looked up in surprise at this, then glanced down thoughtfully and bit her lip, and there was quiet for a moment before Scrivener quickly shook his head and looked over at Twilight, murmuring: "Okay. That should be enough. Pull it free."

Twilight nodded, carefully raising the tongs and stepping back from the cauldron... and then she and the others simply stared at the glowing horn of soulstone that was gripped in the faintly-smoldering metal pincers. It was a mix of blues and blacks, exuding a strange black light and an incredible sense of power and energy. It made Twilight shiver with... was that anticipation, maybe even envy?

"Don't touch it. Bring it over here." Scrivener instructed quietly, and then he winced a bit as he looked over at Luna, but she only nodded sharply, and the stallion closed his eyes tightly. "Celestia, I'm going to need your help. This is going to hurt me and Luna. Keep... keep me moving if I start to slow down. Twilight, you're going to hurt too... but whatever you do, don't touch the horn and... stay stable."

"Okay." the Lich said quietly, and she and Celestia traded nervous looks as Luna calmly dropped herself to the ground, the mare swallowing once before Scrivener carefully stepped overtop her and straddled her. Twilight and Celestia watched as the stallion settled his weight on the mare, pinning her gently as his front hooves clicked apart into dexterous claws that carefully, carefully removed the bandaging and patch over her head, revealing the wound... and the gleam of the metal ring implanted in her skull.

Then Scrivener gritted his teeth even as he carefully hooked a claw forwards... and Luna ground her teeth together, hissing in pain as he carefully began to tug the ring free. It made her curse, then hiss, then snarl as tears of pain glowed in her eyes, before the ring slid slowly free from her skull as Scrivener shuddered, a bit of blood running from one of his own ears.

His claw slipped a bit, and the ring fell loose, bouncing off Luna's features to leave a streak of blood along her cheek before it hit the ground with a clang that sounded so loud in the silence of their little sanctuary. Twilight and Celestia continued to watch with baited breath as Scrivener and Luna both took a moment to breathe, and then the stallion carefully grasped either side of Luna's head, trembling and whispering: "Now the hard part. Twilight... Luna and I both trust you. All you have to do is slide the horn in once... well... we have faith you'll know."

Twilight swallowed a little and nodded uneasily, and Scrivener breathed slowly in and out as Luna closed her eyes tightly, then bared her fangs before snapping: "Do it!"

Scrivener's claws clenched into either side of Luna's head, and then he cursed as Luna gasped, before biting back a scream and fighting not to wrench her head out of the stallion's grip as agony consumed her skull. She could feel Scrivener's corruption pumping into flesh and bone, felt the wound pulsing and blood running from that awful staring socket in her skull before the edges of it began to turn dead black...

Dark veins pulsed through her features as corruption dribbled out of her skull, and Scrivener cursed as obsidian tears spilled from his eyes, his own expression a mix of horrified pain and twisted pleasure as he gasped for air. His claws sank deep enough into Luna's head to draw blood, and yet there was no hint of pain from those scratches and gouges: only shrieking agony from her brain and the crown of her skull.

Except it was so much more than pain, wasn't it? And that was the most horrifying part of the entire process, that in spite of the agony... neither of them wanted it to stop. Not just because of what they were building towards, but because Luna could feel those creeping tentacles of corruption stroking into every nook and cranny of her mind, lighting up nerves, setting off instincts she didn't even know she had, making her... oh... so... _excited_...

Luna gurgled, and Twilight and Celestia both watched before the Lich whimpered a little, the tongs shivering in her grip as her stitches writhed, as strange feelings twisted through her body... but not physical pain. She rarely felt precisely 'pain' when Scrivener used his powers on Luna... not in a physical sense, anyway. Was that envy? Was that... desire? Was that...

_Focus!_ Twilight shouted mentally to herself, and she shook her head sharply before looking down... and her eyes widened slightly as she realized what was happening. In that awful hole in Luna's skull, she could see the base of Luna's lost horn shifting slightly, becoming black and gleaming, but hardening even as it seemed to blossom open, as if awaiting...

She cursed, then shook herself and turned her eyes to the soulstone horn, where it was wavering weakly in the air and the grip of the tongs. The Lich quickly refocused her telekinesis, trying to keep her eyes only on the instrument and the task at hoof as she quickly brought the horn down, then bit her lip before guiding the base of the horn carefully forwards...

It slipped through the hole, and Twilight let the tongs simply fall away as she focused her telekinesis on the soulstone horn instead, carefully pushing it backwards. Luna gasped, and Twilight felt the strangest tremble run through her body as she guided the horn forwards, before there was a blast of agony in her mind as Luna almost screamed and Scrivener's eyes bulged-

Celestia was there immediately, steadying Twilight with one hoof while her horn glowed brightly, a wave of cleansing energy washing over Luna and Scrivener. It served little purpose apart from searing their bodies and removing some of the gunk that had spilled over Luna's face, but the shock of energy brought both ponies back to their senses, and Scrivener cursed under his breath as Luna Brynhild ground her teeth together in pain.

Twilight shivered: the horn was only a little bit of the way into Luna's skull, and she was almost afraid of pushing any harder on it... but then her eyes widened as she watched corruption begin to crawl up along the outside of the soulstone horn, and she felt it being dragged slowly into position, as Scrivener and Luna both shivered violently in throes of agony and almost-toxic passion. The Lich felt a whisper of instinct and a mental command that was almost drowned out by the maelstrom of emotion and pain ripping through her, before she pushed the horn forwards with telekinesis.

Luna's scream and Scrivener's howl almost drowned out the quiet, firm click of the horn fitting into place, as a bit of black ooze squelched out of the hole... but even as Scrivener shivered and Twilight staggered weakly, the corruption pulsated, twisting around the horn, and then hardened even as Luna collapsed under the strain of pain and emotion and everything else.

Scrivener half-rolled off her, and Twilight gasped for breath as she shivered weakly, struggling to stay on her hooves for as long as she could manage... but a moment later, she too fell, leaving only Celestia standing and staring in disbelief, horror... and sick, twisted envy of these three ponies, their connection, and the lengths they were willing to go to for one another.

* * *

Luna slowly, blearily awoke in her own bed in Subterra, in the Thorn Palace: she knew this because there were beautiful paintings on the walls, shelves full of trinkets and art supplies, and big fluffy blankets over her. She could also feel Twilight on one side of her, distinct because of that way her horn always somehow poked right into her shoulder when she fell asleep against her back, and Scrivener was on the other, their faces almost pressing together.

His eyes opened a moment later, and they studied each other in silence for a few moments before the stallion smiled faintly. Luna frowned a little as she sat up, but then she caught the mental images from Scrivener even as he slowly began to rise as well, and Luna smiled a little as she touched her own clean features, then hesitantly slid her hoof up to the base of her horn.

She touched it... and shivered at the resonance she felt immediately run through the soulstone. There was a faint sting of pain, but at the same time... it felt just as her old horn had, like it had grown naturally out of her skull. There was no warped flesh, no trace of corruption... only a spire of dark, dark blue crystal, through which black streaks every so often danced and cavorted.

The two ponies looked at each other quietly for a few moments,then they both traded a fierce, tight embrace, bodies pressing together and eyes closing. And after a moment, Luna smiled softly as Twilight's forelegs wrapped quietly around her from behind, the Lich gently nuzzling through her light-blue locks. "I'm so glad you're okay..."

"I am better than okay, Twilight Sparkle, and... much of that is thanks to thy bravery. Even Celestia's touch may have been hindrance more than help, after all." Luna murmured softly in return, turning to gaze quietly at the Lich, and Twilight smiled a little as Scrivener nodded once with a quiet laugh. There was silence for a few moments, and then the sapphire mare shook her head and added: "But we are not done yet. Aye, I can feel the horn attuning to me, but there is one more thing that must be done. Come, we must return to the sanctuary below. Glad as I am that I am no longer splattered with blood and mire, and to have woken up in mine own bed... I feel... rested. Do both of thee feel rested as well, my special mares?"

Scrivener sighed tiredly and slapped at her shoulder, and Twilight Sparkle only smiled and rubbed at her stomach slowly. Luna softened at this, eyes roving downwards as she reached out to quietly rest a hoof against the faint bulge of her belly, and then she murmured: "Damn me, Twilight Sparkle. I keep forgetting... thou art in a fragile state. Scrivy, 'tis all thy fault if something happens to the poor baby, I shall have thee know."

"I know. We gotta be more careful." Scrivener said softly, but Twilight only smiled faintly, touching her stomach and hesitating before she shook her head, earning curious looks from her lovers.

"No, I... I think as long as nothing happens to me directly, then I'll be fine. I mean, I know the last few months I'll probably have to be really careful, but right now I feel... I feel strong, I guess, in a word." Twilight murmured, rubbing her stomach slowly. "And my baby... feels strong, too."

Luna smiled after a moment at this, then she nodded and leaned forwards, kissing Twilight's neck just above her collar, and the sapphire mare closed her eyes with her own soft smile in return. "Good. But all the same, Twilight Sparkle. We shall try to do our best to keep the abuses we suffer to a minimum, that I promise thee. And 'tis a rare promise, so thou had best appreciate it."

The Lich laughed and nodded, then she softened and gazed hesitantly over Luna, but the sapphire mare only shook her head and murmured: "Nay, give me not that look, Twilight Sparkle. I am fine, thou art fine, all is well. All is well indeed, and I have not a single complaint in the world at this moment in spite of all that has happened... except that 'twill be a long walk back to our safe cloister beneath the Thorn Palace. But come, let us... let us walk. And share on the way."

The others nodded, sliding out of the large bed, then pausing a moment to study each other. Scrivener, testing his front hooves carefully against the floor to ensure his claws were locked properly together, and Luna, with her strange new horn, and Twilight Sparkle, a Lich... and pregnant. So many eccentricities about them all... not to mention Nightmare Moon and Valthrudnir and, well, Twilight sometimes was a little afraid there was some dark self in her own mind, just waiting for the right poke to come to life...

But Scrivener and Luna both smiled at her softly, and then the stallion said quietly: "I don't think you're quite nearly as screwed up as we are, Twilight... after all, you handle us and our sick and twisted emotions pretty damn well. Then again, maybe that's just a sign of how codependent we all are and that you really are a nasty, evil little creature beneath all those layers of niceness you put on."

"Thanks Scrivy. You really know how to talk to a mare." Twilight said ironically, and Scrivener only shrugged agreeably as Luna laughed and shook her head, and for the first time in what felt like a long, long time now, Twilight was able to smile honestly, and feel a moment of... relief.

They made their way back through the Thorn Palace, Luna bowing her head politely to demons and Nightmares they passed that complimented her, often looking over her with admiration and warmth and other positive emotions. Honest happiness, Twilight thought... she understood that. Seeing Luna hurt would only bring a momentary pleasure to the nastiest and most bitter of their servants, and even they would quickly realize that a Luna without her strength was a Luna who wouldn't be able to aid her cherished servants of the night.

Twilight smiled a bit: that was the most extreme case, though. Plenty of these demons and Nightmares felt more than fealty to Luna, they felt kinship for her: the Nightmares often called her their 'eldest sister,' and others gazed on her as an example of the might and wisdom their kind could achieve if they could conquer their primal drives. They adored her... and Twilight believed firmly they had every reason to.

That made Luna blush slightly as she caught the whisper of these emotions from the Lich, who shifted lamely herself when the sapphire mare gazed radiantly over her shoulder. She hadn't meant to share those thoughts... but Scrivener only smiled slightly, looking ahead as he said softly: "It's a good sign. It means you really are... synching up more, getting more comfortable with us. Also, when you think nice things like that it puts Luna in a better mood and she doesn't hit me as often."

"Oh, Scrivener Blooms. There truly is no greater epitome of good manners than thou, is there?" Luna asked ironically, and Scrivener only shrugged easily, making Twilight laugh and shake her head, smiling warmly at the ponies she felt so lucky to have in her life.

They continued down to the sanctuary... and all three ponies were only a little surprised to find that Celestia was still here, tending to the magical flames keeping the cauldron hot and back at work crafting the larger pieces of soulstone into strange shapes. As a matter of fact, for once Celestia seemed more surprised to see them than they did her, and Luna grinned at this, asking easily: "What's wrong, big sister? Did thy accursed mind finally strip a gear or two?"

"Luna..." Celestia laughed after a moment, shaking her head slowly as she leaned forwards and murmured: "You look far better than I expected you to, all of you... it's been only an hour at the most since I had you both taken upstairs, after all."

Luna tilted her head in surprise, but in Scrivener's mind, Valthrudnir gave a sigh of relief: something that admittedly made Scrivener feel more than a little anxious. But there was no real response or instruction from the _Jötnar_... just a feeling, a nudge towards the jar, and Luna hesitated before asking quietly: "Has the concoction been kept hot? Hast thou... touched it at all?"

"No. I haven't even removed your horn, even though I'm a little... worried." Celestia stopped, then studied Luna as the sapphire mare nodded and strode forwards, carefully picking up the glass jar. As she began to turn away, Celestia asked suddenly: "Are you sure you're okay, Luna? Your recovery... healing so fast isn't always a good sign."

"I am fine, Celestia... I think..." Luna stopped, then smiled faintly as she closed her eyes. "It is because of how often and how greedily I have fed upon my husband's corruption. How often I have used it to... speed the healing of my wounds. And my horn feels... natural, in spite of the fact that it is soulstone. I feel it already resonating with me, but before I dare to try any magic... there is one last thing to do."

Celestia nodded slowly, watching silently as Scrivener and Twilight turned their own eyes to the sapphire mare, and she strode calmly to the edge of the cauldron. She grasped the handle on the lid with a hoof, then winced as she pulled it off at the blast of steam... but the surface was smooth and glassy, not a single sign of it boiling despite the heat and the alien light radiating up from the mixture, before Luna smiled faintly over her shoulder at Scrivener. "Pray tell, does thou have any words that fit this moment, poet?"

"Yeah. Don't die." Scrivener replied, and Luna laughed despite herself before she carefully guided the jar forwards, feeling some of her joy diminish into anxiety as she scooped up a good amount of the mixture. The glowing liquid within the jar settled quickly, barely giving a ripple even as it was lifted free, and not a trace of excess was left on the sides of the jar, like the liquid refused to cling to the glassy material.

Luna studied the jar for a moment, then swallowed thickly before she nodded once and took it in both hooves, murmuring with a wry smile: "Then here is to long life."

Without another second's hesitation, the sapphire mare tilted the glass back and guzzled the contents down, clenching her eyes tightly shut as she swallowed the liquid quickly. It was hot, burning its way down her throat but hitting her stomach like a lead weight, and the moment she finished gulping down the liquid, pain hit her, making her double over. The jar fell to the floor and bounced away as Luna cursed and then moaned in agony, clutching her stomach as her soulstone horn started to glow, and Scrivener and Twilight both flinched even as they stepped towards her-

Luna's eyes snapped wide, turning ivory as her head wrenched upwards and her mouth opened wide, bright light spilling from her jaws as Celestia reared back in shock. The sapphire mare's body convulsed as Scrivener and Twilight both fell backwards, electricity sparking over their bodies as a pulse of light burst from the soulstone horn, blinding the ponies in the room. Another bright flash, then another followed this as Luna reared back, crying out towards the ceiling as her body arched, her muscles flexed, heat and pain and beneath it all, the subtle kiss of power rollicked through her system...

And then Luna was left panting quietly, breathing hard as her mane swayed and flowed around her, once more made of ephemeral starlight like her tail. Flares of darkness shocked through both insubstantial locks, and tingled through her darkly-glowing soulstone horn... a horn she could now very clearly feel, as clearly as she felt her hooves, or her wings, or any other part of her body.

She looked up and saw Scrivener and Twilight were both staring at her, and Celestia looked both relieved and worried... but the sapphire mare smiled faintly after a moment as the shocks over her body settled, although her horn kept its strange, black phosphorescence. She licked her lips slowly, then finally said quietly: "Fear not, my family. I am fine... I am more than fine, as a matter of fact. I feel... strong. Good. And like..."

Luna frowned a little, realizing there was indeed a strange resonance, like a ticking... and then she glanced curiously towards the cauldron as she heard Valthrudnir's voice in her mind, speaking over her own thoughts with a clarity that surprised her: _Excellent! Just as predicted... your old horn has been linked to this one, increasing its potency and power. Now, Valkyrie, do you understand that I am not bluster and pride? I do not speak of myself as among the most intelligent beings of this entire universe out of arrogance, but because it is merely simple truth._

"We shall see about that." Luna muttered, shuddering a little: she guessed that because of the corruption that had slipped into her brain and how the horn had been fused into the horn-base, that was why Valthrudnir was able to speak to her so clearly now.

Her soulstone horn lit up from inside, a deep, almost-black blue aura shimmering out of it as she let her magic work on instinct... and a moment later, her old horn rose quickly out of the cauldron, glowing with its own aura. Luna gazed up at this with surprise, guiding the horn towards herself, then around in a quick pattern as easily as she would move her own body, before she smiled faintly: disconnected or not, her horn was still part of her, after all.

Then she stopped and frowned, disregarding the reactions of the others for a moment as she looked up and asked slowly: "Wait. The corruption, it healed the horn-base, did it not? Then why did we not simply use this to fuse my own horn back into mine head?"

_Because, Valkyrie, the corruption would have likely rotted out the inside of your alicorn horn instead of fusing with it. There's also the system of nerves and bridges that need to be repaired, while __attaching this crystalline prosthetic is a much simpler task, requiring far fewer repairs. _Valthrudnir replied moodily, but Luna thought she caught the image of the dragon shifting his gaze away in her mind, heard an undertone in his voice that suggested other, less-pleasant reasons for him wanting to ensure this horn was implanted in Luna's head.

Scrivener was frowning nervously at Luna: he had clearly heard Valthrudnir's voice as well, but all the ponies here knew it was uncommon for the sapphire mare to so easily and clearly communicate with the _Jötnar_. Celestia shifted uneasily herself, but then Luna only sighed and shook her head out quickly, muttering: "Nay, nay my friends. Fear not. 'Tis nothing more than a moment of... anxiety. I shall... try to believe in the _Jötnar _for the moment, and that his aims are not completely treacherous."

Valthrudnir muttered, and then Luna paused before turning her eyes to her old horn, studying it curiously. It was still glowing, and didn't seem in any way damaged by the substance it had been left in, and after a moment Luna couldn't help but point it towards Scrivener and mutter: "Stay still, I desire to test something."

Celestia frowned curiously as Twilight cocked her own head, and Scrivener simply winced, holding up a front hoof and saying awkwardly: "Luna, now, just wait a minute, let's-"

Luna bit her tongue in visible concentration, her soulstone horn glowing... before the aura around her old horn intensified, and then the floating spire of alicorn released a burst of lightning that hammered into Scrivener's face, knocking him sprawling backwards with a yelp as Luna flinched a bit. Then the sapphire mare grinned widely, her eyes gleaming as Twilight glared at her and Celestia only sighed tiredly, before the winged unicorn declared: "'Tis not quite as powerful as it once was, but aye, there is definitely a connection still between the old and that which has now replaced it... for the moment."

She smiled a little, glancing up at her soulstone spire before hesitating, then curiously turning her eyes towards her old horn. Slowly, it floated in front of her as Scrivener sat up and Twilight tilted her own head with interest, and the sapphire mare's eyes studied the horn thoughtfully. Over countless years, her horn had seen countless battles, and had always been left without a scar: when she focused her magic into her horn and combined it with her raw, Valkyrie strength, it was a match even for gianttooth blades. She had dared more with her horn than even the unicorn warriors of the past had: it was the one piece of herself truer to her than _Andlitstingar_ had been.

"I am thinking upon thy advice, big sister. And as I am feeling... strong, and energized, and time is of the essence, I desire to move on this immediately." Luna paused, then smiled a bit and looked up. "I know that I must forge this weapon, this tool, on my own. But there is good news, is there not, in that... I am never truly on mine own. Not with Twilight Sparkle and Scrivener Blooms... aye. They shall not help me in the forging, but I believe both will be willing to donate to the making of it all the same."

Celestia frowned over at Luna, but the sapphire mare only smiled, and old horn tapped gently against new horn as she murmured: "Fear not. One day old will replace new, and new old, just as 'twas meant to be. This is... this feels right, Celestia. Does thou understand that?"

"I... I suppose." Celestia sighed after a moment, then glanced up at her own horn and murmured: "And I suppose that I would want to do something similar, in your situation. Still, it's strange all the same, and I'm... I'm worried about you."

Luna blinked, but then smiled softly after a moment: the rare, simple admission from Celestia did a world for her, and she bowed her head quietly in respect and gratitude. Scrivener Blooms gazed tenderly over at the mare as Twilight softened visibly as well, and then Luna glanced up and said finally: "I am worried too, Celestia... much more than I desire to admit, if thou will have my full honesty. But all in the same, I know that... I must forge forwards. I must make the best of what is available, and..."

Luna looked slowly back and forth, then smiled: at Scrivener Blooms, a Clockwork Pony but also her husband, her soulmate, a wonderfully-frustrating poet that made her life complete; at Twilight Sparkle, a Lich, but so good, so pure, so still-somehow-innocent, reminding her that all shadow was half-light, that darkness existed for a reason, and that there were fortunes to be found even in life's cruelest stings; at Celestia, the big sister she'd had in the last life and this one, who could always be depended on, who had helped her in more ways than perhaps the winged unicorn understood, figure out just where she belonged in the strange, strange universe they lived in... "And I must remember that the best of what I have to work with is the best that anyone, anywhere, could ask for."

The ponies traded smiles, and then Celestia shook her head but smiled a little, before asking quietly: "Then how can I help, Luna?"

"Nay, thou art busy playing with rocks and thy own projects, I see, I shall leave thee to that and thou shall leave me to my own work." Luna said almost pompously, and then she and Scrivener both paused and traded looks, then Luna hesitated and added: "But please ensure that... that concoction is maintained and conserved."

Scrivener nodded in agreement as Celestia tilted her head, and the stallion said softly: "There might be other uses for it. But all Valthrudnir is saying for now is that it should keep by itself fine, as long as it's left alone. Just put out the fire, and put the lid on top. It'll harden into a big block inside the cauldron, but apparently heat restores it to a liquid pretty fast."

Celestia nodded slowly back after a moment, and then she asked quietly: "What would happen if I drank that substance, Scrivener Blooms? Just out of curiosity?"

"I... I don't think that would be a very good idea." Scrivener said delicately, and Celestia smiled slightly as Luna snorted in amusement. "No, not just because of your uh... Celestianess... but because it's still keyed to Luna's horn right now, and Luna herself. And... I guess in some ways, my own... Clockworkness is kind of stewing in there, too."

Celestia nodded slowly, then said softly: "Well, don't worry. My main concern is that demons might not be able to resist the temptation of taking a taste of this... but it sounds like if they did, it might empower them, but would also let Luna order them around if she desired, is that correct?"

"Possibly. The scary thing is that I think... Valthrudnir kind of made this up on the spot." Scrivener grimaced a little, shaking his head a bit. "I mean, he clearly worked off the basis of something he'd already done but... you know what I mean."

"He adapted it, yes." Celestia replied thoughtfully, lowering her head before she simply nodded once, then smiled across at them. "Then you work on your projects, and I'll continue to work on these soulstone cores. You've probably already figured out that I want to design an amplifier, and I still do. It would be good to have something on hoof that would let us restore our energy and heal even the worst of wounds in case Thesis attacks again."

The others nodded slowly, and then Luna turned and gestured calmly with her head as her starry mane flowed slowly backwards, the mare smiling slightly at this far-too-welcome feeling. "Alright, my family. Let us allow Celestia to work on her frightening projects, although I am glad that at least she voluntarily told us of her plotting this time. And not that kind of plot, Scrivener Blooms, thou art sick and horrible and thou does not need to go and make another mare pregnant."

Scrivy sighed tiredly as Twilight blushed and glared at Luna, while Celestia called calmly even as she returned to the table: "Don't worry, little sister, I'm not entirely sure I can get pregnant. You don't have to worry about all the sleeping with each other we're doing behind your and Bob's backs."

"I'm rather sure that Discombobulation would be grateful not to suffer the regular romps with thee, Celestia." Luna replied clearly even as she strode out of the room, and Celestia only smiled slightly: an expression almost mirrored on the sapphire mare's features as she added thoughtfully: "But then again, my big sister has always been particularly proud of her ability to wear even the mightiest stallion down into a crying mess."

"Your whole family scares me." Scrivener remarked, and Luna laughed, the sound echoing through the corridor as Twilight smiled and shook her head. And in the sanctuary, Celestia closed her eyes and smiled as well, pausing a moment at the table with one hoof on a large piece of soulstone, and the other on a carving instrument.

Then she opened her eyes and looked up, and she was somehow unsurprised to find herself gazing across at Discombobulation, as the Draconequus remarked mildly: "I really wouldn't mind that much, you know. I'm in that category of poet that believes good and proper romance doesn't require more than hugs and kisses. And no, I don't mean the kind of way you like to hug and kiss."

"Old habits die hard, I suppose." Celestia replied softly, and then she reached a hoof out to gently touch the chaos entity's hand, her eyes glancing towards his other shoulder as she added softly: "You're not wearing your prosthetic."

"Well, you know. What's the point of trying to carry a companion cube if you have to drop it every time you teleport?" Discombobulation replied reasonably, and then he added mildly: "That's why I wish I was better at thinking with portals. Life would be far more fun, and I'm rather sure that Luna and the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System would get along splendidly. Well, they'd spend all day arguing and he'd refuse to do any of her tests. Which means she would probably... shoot him with a rocket turret and turn him into burning mush."

Discombobulation spoke the last part in a singsong, and Celestia smiled despite herself, shaking her head slowly as she gazed across at him softly, and the Draconequus looked back at her before saying gently: "I don't confuse you quite as much anymore as I used to, but I find myself strangely okay with that. All I know is that no matter what, my fall will be for you, my love will be in you, if you be the one to cut me, I'll bleed forever."

The ivory mare gazed at him softly, and Discombobulation added after a moment thoughtfully: "It's not so bad, running through my existence rarely speaking my own thoughts and only making references to all the hodgepodge of another world. I might be potpourri, but I hope that you don't find me to be entirely rotten, because I rather like myself."

"I know. That's one of my favorite things about you." Celestia said softly, and the Draconequus smiled to her before she asked softly: "But why have you been avoiding everyone, Bob? I think only Twilight's managed to see you for even a few minutes over the last while, apart from myself."

"Well, I'm a little embarrassed over that entire debacle in Ponyville still. I said I like myself, Celestia, but I never said I was very confident in myself." Discombobulation said pointedly, glancing over at his stump of a shoulder, and then he rubbed at this slowly and shook his head a little. "And I've already done my piece with Antares, too. I have no wish to become condescending big brother to him, lecturing him all the time on what he should have done better. That would be a little silly on my part, seeing as there are many, many things I should do better myself."

"You did wonderfully, Discombobulation. I would never have asked you to stay and fight against Thesis. Especially not when you already sacrificed your arm fighting off that other Replicant." Celestia reassured gently, and Discombobulation shrugged a little, before the ivory mare added: "And getting those you could to safety and keeping them there... that was important, too."

The Draconequus nodded, then he murmured in a quieter voice: "Still. After I didn't find Antares and his little friends in the bar, I shouldn't've kept looking for him and should have come right away. That's as amateur as forgetting to look at the direction the objective arrow is pointing in on the heads-up display. I still feel like a noob that let his teammates down, although thankfully with much less swearing from twelve year olds, which is some consolation."

Celestia sighed, but she smiled a little all the same before looking up and asking gently: "Would you like to know how you could make it up to me, then?"

"Uh... by being a good boy, working harder in the future, keeping my promises, and uh... getting you some horse tranquilizers, no pun intended, to help with your libido?" Discombobulation answered hopefully, and when Celestia only gave him an amused look, the chaos entity winced a little. "Okay, what if instead I buy you a jackhammer?"

The ivory mare tilted her head back and forth, then she winked over at him and replied: "How about I make you a deal, Bob? For now, we concentrate on getting work done here, and tonight, we'll try and... do what normal couples do. Dinner together, listen to one of my records, play a game. And then we'll curl up in front of the fireplace, and live the night out in peace, and quiet, and calmness?"

"Oh, you are so getting me in the mood." Discombobulation said drolly, and Celestia laughed and shook her head slowly before the two smiled at each other after a moment, and then the chaos entity added mildly: "Did you know that actually doing a lot of what people do in romantic comedies can get you arrested? Then again, I'm not your standard 'tries too hard to get the girl' type and you're not quite the standard... anything. I can't even compliment you properly: if I say that you were my beautiful goddess, well, you were certainly a beautiful goddess in the past too, weren't you? Your mane literally flows, your eyes literally sparkle, and you have actual magic at your disposal: you've lived for more years than I can count without a single wrinkle and you've been a Queen among nations and gods, and why yes, I did mean that with proper noun status. You're impossible, Tia."

Celestia only looked across at Discombobulation for a moment, and then she slowly half-lidded her eyes as a sultry smile spread across her lips, leaning towards him little-by-little, and Discombobulation stared at her as he grew pale before he flailed his arm madly and howled: "I need an adult! I need an adult!"

"I'll be your adult, Bob." Celestia's eyes glinted as her horn glowed and she leaned forwards, and the yelp from Bob that followed echoed down the corridors, Luna looking up curiously before Twilight glanced awkwardly over her shoulder, looking uncertain.

"No, no. That was definitely a male sound. Celestia is like a great and evil spider, ensnaring males in her webs and then sucking them dry." Luna halted, realized what she'd said, then began to giggle madly to herself even as she covered her mouth with one hoof. Scrivener did his best to try and glare at her, but he could only repress his smile for moments before he was giggling himself.

Twilight looked at them both sourly, despite the amusement that crested her own features, which she blamed entirely on the emotions of the two and her relief at the fact Luna actually seemed... honestly better. The Lich gazed over them, then sighed and finally poked Luna lightly as her old horn threatened to fall from her psychic grip, saying mildly: "We should probably get moving and stop thinking about things like that, Luna."

"Oh, thou art no fun." Luna laughed and shook her head, but then her merriment finally subsided before she winked over at Twilight Sparkle. "Besides, I think thou art just jealous. Why is it that all whom I adore always become so enraptured by Celestia? She may be gorgeous, aye, but I am far prettier. And do not squish my partners, and only make them cry on occasion."

Twilight and Scrivener both shared amused looks before Luna strode onwards; her path took her not upwards, back towards the surface, but instead towards another set of tunnels, trading the occasional thought or flitter of emotion and imagery with both of the ponies following her. It was something the Lich was still getting used to, sharing all this silent conversation... but admittedly, she was beginning to grow fond of it, and saw how even with the drawbacks the link could have, it was still wonderful to be able to share your very emotions with... well, not even a thought.

But what Luna had in mind... Twilight hesitated, but the sapphire mare softened and paused in the middle of the long, concrete tunnel they were striding through, saying gently: "Nay, Twilight. Thou art an equal, and always free to speak thy mind to us. Even on this subject, because thou recognizes how important this is to me, even with thy misgivings. And 'tis not like I will simply trample thee and thy logic, Twilight, that is why Scrivener is here. To trample and to be trampled."

Scrivener sighed, and the Lich laughed a little before nodding once and asking quietly: "Then... are you sure this is really such a good idea? I mean, you're handling yourself very well, and I know that... you don't mean for this to be permanent, but just temporary... but well, shouldn't you be resting, or concentrating on mastering your new horn?"

"I am doing the latter, Twilight Sparkle: what better way to learn the benefits and failings of my new horn than to put it to use?" Luna replied easily with a grin, and then she turned forwards and continued down the tunnel, rolling her shoulders as she felt a blast of bitter heat wash over her body from the end of the passage ahead. "Trust in me, my beautiful mare. In me, and in Scrivy. And in thyself, for I shall be asking thee to help me soon enough."

Twilight tilted her head curiously at this, then winced a little at the hot wind that washed over her like dragon's breath that smelled of brimstone and smoke and ash, as she hurried after Luna down the ramp leading to the bottom of the fire-lit cavern they entered into. The ramp was long and steep, but formed from natural rock with only a few added ironwood and steel supports, much like the cavern it bridged to from the tunnel: precious few areas of rock had been carved or shaped, and only supports had been added here and there, and the rest of their equipment built around the juts of stone and the rough-hewn rock. Even the large chimney in the ceiling was a natural passage that had only been widened slightly, venting the smoke up out of these subterranean caverns.

Forges were arranged in a chaotic, patternless sprawl, each shaped like a large, rectangular box with broad and deep steel tubs of water to the side, and an anvil a short distance away: many of these were currently in use, as demons and Nibelung hammered loudly away at various projects. These Nibelung were a little different from the usual dwarves seen on the surface: they were burlier, taller, with eyes that glowed unnaturally. Nibelung that had spent too many years underground or exposed to Helheim's poisons: the best at their craft, but the only crafts they knew anymore was how to work the forge, and how to rule the battlefield.

All these forges were in use, but Luna wasn't interested in them, nor was she interested in the rows of iron, steel, and titanium all waiting to be put to use. Instead, she headed across the area towards a large archway inset into the stone wall, raising her head proudly to the enormous statues standing silent sentinel on either side of it, both leaning on beautiful golden swords: they were shaped like enormous, armored bipeds with draconic heads, and Scrivener shivered as he realized they reminded him vaguely of Valthrudnir.

Both statues moved slowly as Luna halted in front of the closed iron portcullis they guarded, revealing their true nature: they were massive security golems, and while they moved slowly now, they were devastatingly fast and efficient when it came to combat. Their ruby eyes almost seemed to glint with intelligence, and the gemstones that decorated their stone bodies all seemed to sparkle almost eagerly: each and every one of the jewels contained a little bit of energy that helped power the golem, and each and every piece of the living statues seemed anxious to start a fight.

But then the portcullis opened, and a Nibelung dressed in heavy robes calmly leaned out to look over the ponies with interest as he grasped the edge o f the archway: he was clearly an Artificer from his shorn down tusks, but his fur was a reddish hue, and his features were thinner and sallower. He also had several metallic fingers, which clicked thoughtfully against the stone gateway before he asked in a curious, raspy voice: "And what brings Valkyrie Brynhild to my humble smithy?"

"Mastersmith Byzantine, I wish to request the use of one of thy special forges. I have delicate work that needs to be done, and made strong." Luna said calmly, bowing her head politely, and Byzantine frowned moodily before the sapphire mare added softly: "And I must also ask that thou share thy stores of gianttooth with me. I fear that neither iron nor steel nor even blessed silver will sit right for a task such as I am about to undertake. I require instead the only alloy that can approach the strength of that which could smash down even Heaven's mighty gates."

Byzantine looked uncertain at this, but after a moment he sighed and nodded, stepping backwards and bowing courteously as he gestured to them. "Of course, Valkyrie. We are but your humble servants, after all... come down to the forge with me, and I shall assist you however I-"

"Nay, 'tis appreciated, but this is something I must do alone, Mastersmith." Luna smiled slightly as the Nibelung looked up with more interest now, and then she started forwards, Scrivener and Twilight following behind as she continued: "Thou may watch, of course, I am not fool enough to think I can simply lay hoof upon a fellow artist's equipment and treat it as mine own, but I will ask thee not to help beyond gathering the materials. Even if I make the most grievous of mistakes, do not help me."

"And precisely what are you making, Valkyrie, that requires such strictness?" Byzantine asked curiously, but Luna only grinned over her shoulder in response at the Nibelung.

"'Tis simple, Mastersmith. I am making my soul."


	56. Valkyrie Soul And Demon's Heart

Chapter Fifty Two: Valkyrie Soul And Demon's Heart

~BlackRoseRaven

The process took almost ten days and nights of work, during which Scrivener and Twilight mostly watched with something like awe: Luna worked tirelessly at the forge, and Byzantine, robes and all, leaned calmly against the wall and watched with interest the entire time. Neither intense heat nor the sheer monotony of the task seemed to bother him... any more than it bothered Luna, although within ten minutes of just setting up, she was already sweating.

She worked in a private room: it was cubical, metallic, and much more shaped and synthetic than the forge area outside. It amplified the painful heat even further, that vomited out of the enormous, barrel-shaped forge. Enormous pipes fed both up from the floor into this, while others led out and up through the ceiling: these latter tended to glow when the heat grew too high, making Luna wonder just how hot the large forge actually got.

The slake tub was divided into three large vats: one section was filled with cold water, one was filled with oil, and one Byzantine had filled with plant matter and soil. It was a strange instruction from Luna, but the Mastersmith didn't question it, any more than he questioned or showed anything apart from curiosity when Scrivener turned the organic matter into liquid corruption before dragging himself back across to the far corner of the room, slumping down in the heat and wheezing loudly as he watched Luna continue to work.

Byzantine had also provided a tall supply of sheets of gianttooth alloy: Luna would often go through most of these sheets during a single session of work at the forge, but when they next returned here, Byzantine always had it replenished. Just like all the tools in the rack on the wall were always clean and polished and in their proper place by the time they got back, even though Luna always just left them sitting on the anvil or the table after she used them, as the dwarf had oddly-enough requested.

Scrivener had lost count of both the hours of work and even the process Luna was following to make what he thought was a simple pole of metal by the time Luna was finally finished. All he knew was that it had seemed to involve a lot of hammering, heating, dunking in different substances, adding powder made from soulstone and blood and other substances, and detail work that Luna insisted on using her old horn for, and not using telekinesis but her own hooves to guide it even as it glowed so brightly with energy it threatened to burn her own hooves. It had scared him a little, to be entirely honest, how very close to obsessed she became over the process. And it had scared Twilight a bit too, he thought... although all the same, they had both helped more than willingly every step of the way.

But now, the spear was ready, and Luna was putting the final finishing touch on it, completing the weapon she had more than once referred to as her soul given form with a piece of herself: with her own horn of alicorn. She anchored the horn into the base with some strange substance the Mastersmith shared with her, then secured it further with with several rings of gianttooth she had designed herself: they were thin as paper, yet when Scrivener had tried to crush one of the rings out of shape, he'd barely been able to make it bend even using all his strength.

Luna smiled as she finished securing her horn in place, and then slowly stroked a hoof over her horn before sliding it silently past the four shaped hooks around the end of the spear, and down its long, nine foot pole. A pattern of runes spiraled down the entire silver-black length, pulsing with a radiance all their own, and they seemed to glow brighter when the sapphire mare's hoof passed over them, as if responding to her.

She held the weapon in her front hooves, then breathed slowly before tossing it above her head, closing her eyes, as Scrivener and Twilight watched from the back of the room, and Byzantine gazed on as if enraptured. Luna's old horn, now the tip of this new weapon, glowed brightly as the runes along its length pulsed, and the spear spun violently on its own in the air, crackling with power that was amplified by the thin core of soulstone that had been treated with the same mire concoction as had further empowered Luna's own horn.

Luna tilted her head back, and she grinned, her eyes gleaming, her soulstone horn pulsing with radiance... and yet Scrivener and Twilight could both see that she wasn't concentrating any kind of telekinesis on the spear above. It wasn't psychic power or simple unicorn magic that was moving the spear: the spear was forged with their blood, with Luna's own horn, with the rarest of metals imbued with all the magical energies that a Valkyrie reborn could pour into the material.

The sapphire mare closed her eyes slowly, looking almost blissful as the spear above thrummed with power, then suddenly crackled with electricity, Twilight and Scrivener both rearing back in surprise as the alicorn speartip unleashed short arcs of lightning in all directions. But Luna only laughed, her eyes still closed, her mane and tail swirling around her as the constellations trapped in her locks pulsed with her excitement. "Yes! 'Tis all so easy... I feel it, from tip to base, horn and spear are as one, and are as one with me!"

The weapon spun violently around Luna as she arched her back, laughing loudly, her soulstone horn glowing brightly with radiance that was somehow as dark as it was alluring, her ephemeral locks taking on the same sensual black light. They pulsed and swirled upwards as her spear windmilled around and around her body, and yet somehow they never tangled, they never caught. Spear and mane flowed, in perfect harmony; and then Luna flung herself suddenly upwards, spreading her forelegs wide, and spear twisted around her body and limbs as gracefully as water. Never hindering, never impeding, moving in effortless tandem.

Luna Brynhild's body flipped, then slammed down on all four hooves, and her spear was there above her in a ready position, sparking with electricity as the runes over its body pulsed. She breathed hard in and out, a wide grin on her features, her body shivering slightly with excitement as Scrivener and Twilight could only stare, before both ponies looked up dumbly as Byzantine calmly began to clap.

After a moment, the starry-maned winged unicorn laughed again, turning an amused look on Byzantine, but the Mastersmith only bowed his head politely towards her before saying in an almost-admiring voice: "A fantastic piece of work, Valkyrie Brynhild. And a... suitable use for our short supply of gianttooth, I will admit. Not as a weapon... but as an extension of self."

The sapphire mare only smiled amusedly at this, shaking her head and replying easily: "Mastersmith, I have great respect for thee, but normally I would still find thee exasperating and would desire to pummel thee for thy condescension. But not today: at this moment in time, I am... I am happy." She stopped, then her smile toned down, but became more honest joy and not just adrenaline-charged pleasure, as she murmured in an almost-surprised voice: "Yes... yes, I am... happy. I feel like I have... I have rebuilt part of myself that was once lost. I feel as if the old Brynhild has further stirred and awakened... and I feel ready now, to rejoin the world. To stand tall once more, as Luna Brynhild... I have my horn. I am complete."

Luna glanced towards her spear, then nodded firmly once before the rune over the weapon glowed brightly, and it spun upwards before her soulstone horn lit up, and the spear itself took on a bright shimmer. Luna bit her lip, visibly concentrating a little harder as both horns shone brighter... and then a moment later, the spear spun upwards as it became a line of blue flames and glowing motes that spun rapidly before coalescing into a much-smaller shape that dropped into place behind one of Luna's ears.

Twilight stared in shock at this: the spear had just transformed into a fountain pen, and the fact that Twilight had been here for the entire process, watching over the ten days that had passed, made the feat somehow all the more incredible and unbelievable. But then the sapphire mare grinned over at the Lich, gazing at her with entertainment before she chastised playfully: "Twilight Sparkle, does thou underestimate me, or forget the most basic lessons I have taught thee? I am capable of transforming any part of my body as I so please with my magic... and this iron forged in blood may not be something I was born with, but rest assured, 'tis indeed as much a part of me as my... my hooves, my wings, or my new horn. It is part of me now, and shall always continue to be."

Twilight and Scrivener both softened and rose their eyes to the horn of soulstone standing from Luna's forehead, but the sapphire mare quickly shook herself before raising her head proudly. "Aye, whether it be for the short or long term, this is my horn, and I bear it with pride. With as much pride as I shall wield my new spear... but now, now she must be named. And a name that suits me is the name she deserves."

Luna paused at this, then she looked thoughtful as Scrivener and Twilight traded looks, before the stallion said mildly: "There are a lot of names that suit you I would not want your weapon to be called, Luna. And you probably shouldn't want to be called yourself."

"Shut up, Scrivy. Accursed, vexing beetle. When we finally forge a proper weapon suiting to thy sordid self I shall ensure 'twill roundly serve the purpose of warning all who hear its name that the bite of thy blade is far preferable to thy barking." Luna replied with an entertained look over at the stallion, and then she shook her head quickly before bowing once to the Nibelung, adding quietly: "Thou hast my deepest gratitude, Architect Byzantine. I shall not forget this."

"It was an interesting diversion, Valkyrie Brynhild. When you need repairs, you are welcome at my forge." Byzantine replied calmly, gesturing with one hand, and the starry-maned winged unicorn smiled and nodded before she turned and easily motioned with her head to Luna and Scrivener.

The two ponies were glad to follow her out of the sweltering heat: even the main forge chamber felt cool compared to the special high-intensity forge they had just left, and Scrivener sighed in relief as Twilight studied Luna's back, then smiled a little when the mare grinned over her shoulder, asking easily: "Art thou leering over my backside, Twilight Sparkle? Well, fear not, thou can do more than look at it once we are in more private quarters."

"I'm really happy to see you're feeling so much better, Luna. I was worried." Twilight Sparkle said softly, and Luna blushed a little and looked quickly back forwards down the stone tunnel, the Lich smiling a little as Scrivener nodded in agreement.

For the last ten days, Luna had worked feverishly, but she had almost shunned contact with everyone apart from Scrivener and Luna. Even her own children hadn't been able to get her to stay in one place for very long, Scarlet Sage barely getting a moment to express her worries over her mother's condition and Antares... well... Antares was avoiding them almost as much as Luna had been avoiding everyone else, and they hadn't seen him for days now.

That was part of why Scrivener and Twilight had been so glad to help Luna with her project, and had encouraged her even in spite of how obsessed she had become over making the weapon, and making it perfect. But now that it was complete, she seemed like a brand new pony: she held her head up proudly, no longer trying to hide the prosthetic horn standing out of her skull, and strength and even happiness seemed to pulse through her veins, like she had remembered all the reasons she had to live, to fight, and to be proud of who she was.

When they finally reached the halls of the Thorn Palace above, Sleipnir and Celestia were both waiting for Luna with warm looks to their sister and their own weapons proudly displayed. Scrivener and Twilight both halted and watched as Luna approached her siblings, and they bowed deeply to each other before Celestia flicked her horn upwards, raising Tyrfing high in the air, and it was joined by three golden swords that formed in bursts of radiant flame.

Sleipnir rose the enormous, wide kite shield strapped over one foreleg high: it was made from ironwood, with a thick layer of hide across its face stitched with the image of Yggdrasil, and fortified by a border of silvered steel. He grinned widely as he rose his head proudly, and Celestia burned with the same pride, her eyes almost glowing as her siblings gazed down on Luna warmly.

Then the sapphire mare snapped her own head upwards, tossing the fountain pen free from her head and sending it spinning high into the air, before it turned into a streak of blue flames that formed quickly back into her spear, swinging forwards as Sleipnir and Celestia thrusted sword and shield upwards at the same time. Tyrfing, spear, and shield all crashed together with a tremendous bang, and then all three siblings threw their heads back and roared: "_Heill dagr! Heilir dags synir! Heil nótt og nift! Óreiðum augum lítið okkr þinig og gefið sitjöndum sigr!__Heilir Æsir! Heilar __Vána__! Heil sjá in __fjölnýta fold!__Mál og mannvit gefið okkr mærum tveim og læknishendr, meðan lifum!_"

The weapons and shield thundered together again, and then all three siblings simply leaned forwards and roared, grins over their features, eyes almost glowing, Luna and Celestia's manes both sparking with energy as Sleipnir's own locks of ivy twisted with his excitement. Then weapons snapped suddenly backwards as the three ponies each swung a free hoof out, striking firmly together as they traded confident looks.

Scrivener and Twilight only stared on in amazement: at the majesty, the power, the union of these three siblings, all of them glowing like the divinities they had once been. And then Luna threw her head back and laughed, before squeaking when Sleipnir leapt forward and swept her up in a fierce hug, as the immense earth pony cried jovially: "Welcome back, my beloved little sister!"

Luna wheezed loudly, then grinned lamely when Celestia reached up and touched her sister's shoulder, adding with a warm smile: "You've done a wonderful job... to be honest, even better than I expected. Congratulations, Luna. I'm truly proud of you."

"Bah, there was never any reason to doubt in our sister's worth and strength!" Sleipnir declared cheerfully, and then he wrapped a foreleg around Celestia's neck and yanked her into the hug, almost throttling her as he squeezed both his siblings fiercely up against his body, Luna's eyes bulging and Celestia gagging as her swords fell out of the air behind her. "Are we not the most blessed of family? Have we not found the greatest happiness together? We are invincible, I say, invincible! Brother, sister, join me in this great embrace!"

Scrivener and Twilight only responded with lame grins at Sleipnir, both already feeling the crushing strength of the stallion as he continued to squeeze Luna a little too hard with his childish smile on his features... and then he winced when the butt of Luna's spear poked into his head several times, Luna wheezing: "Damnation, Sleipnir, mind thy... accursed... stupid... ridiculous strength..."

The butt of the spear firmly bopped Sleipnir on the nose, and he wrinkled up his muzzle, blinking a few times before sneezing once, then he finally dropped both his sisters and reached up to cover his nose with a sulky look down at Luna. Luna only glared balefully in return, as Celestia gasped for breath, her rainbow mane more than a little frazzled as she shook herself out.

A moment later, Luna's horn glowed as she concentrated and glanced up at her floating spear, and it transformed back into a fountain pen that glided quickly back into place behind one of her ears. Sleipnir smiled as his hooves dropped away from his features as Celestia's smaller swords vanished, while Tyrfing dropped into place over her back, as the enormous stallion remarked: "Little sister is becoming as apt as thou art with thine own war-magic, Celestia. Truly, though, 'tis good to see her back on her hooves..."

Celestia nodded in agreement, rubbing slowly at her throat as Luna smiled a little at this, her crankiness vanishing as she said softly: "Well, I have spent enough time moping and pouting, that is all. Besides 'tis a poet's work, not a Valkyrie's. Valkyries must be proud, and strong, and meet adversity with pride and even joy... is this not so, sister?"

"It is." Celestia smiled after a moment, and Sleipnir chuckled as he loosened the straps over his shield, then slipped it all the way up so it rested easily over one shoulder. "But we're in a lull right now, Luna, and instead of focusing on war, we should focus on you. I know it's not going to be easy to get used to this new horn..."

"I don't know about that, Celestia. 'Tis... 'tis not as bad as thou might expect." Luna said after a moment, nodding slowly and smiling a little as she looked thoughtfully up at the horn of soulstone, before she softened and added: "And besides... I feel as if I shall have my true horn with me all the same, now. Aye, 'tis now an extension of myself and not just mine own self, but... still, Celestia. I have my horn, and I have my horn."

"And I understand how important that is." Celestia said softly, before she gave a quietly-amused look to Sleipnir, who gazed back warmly. "I'm a little jealous of our brother here sometimes though, or yourself, Scrivener Blooms... both of you are perfectly happy without horns."

"Well, you know. Slave hoofs don't need horns anyway." Scrivener replied with a slight smile and a shrug as he and the Lich approached, and Sleipnir chuckled and stomped a hoof in agreement with a grin, before the charcoal stallion added: "Besides, I might get a little envious of you and Twilight and Luna, but then I think of all the crap I'd probably get into if I had a horn of my own, and that makes it a lot easier to deal with."

Celestia only shook her head with a soft laugh, and there was quiet for a moment before Luna looked up and asked hesitantly: "Can thou call my family together? Important as it has been to be here to recuperate, and to... complete this work... I believe that my family and I should return to our home, and to Ponyville. Aye, I know, I know, I must also practice with my horn, but that can be done anywhere, can it not?"

Luna absently reached up and rubbed slowly at the black pearl in her collar, in an old, almost-nervous gesture, and Celestia softened at this before she nodded once. "Of course. I'll make the announcement, Luna... but Twilight Sparkle, before we leave, would you mind if Selene and I take a look at you, ensure that you and your baby are both alright?"

Twilight blushed a little, rubbing slowly at her stomach, and Scrivener turned his eyes to that small bulge as his features softened. The Lich opened her mouth, but when Luna added her own almost-pleading look, the violet mare sighed a little before nodding hesitantly once... then adding impulsively: "But I want Luna and Scrivy there, too. That... that's really important to me."

"Alright Twilight. That's more than fair. Why don't we do it now, then?" Celestia asked softly, and the violet mare smiled and nodded after a moment before the ivory winged unicorn turned her eyes towards Sleipnir. "Would you mind gathering the others, telling them that Luna's back on her hooves, and that we're going to begin making preparations to head back to Ponyville?"

"Aye, but we do not need to head back all at once, Celestia. I am anxious to leave, but..." Luna smiled after a moment, turning her eyes towards the Lich and softening visibly. "But I do not desire to put the health of those important to me at risk, and nor am I unwilling to wait until others are ready. I am simply eager."

"Then I shall tell our family thou art eager to see them, first and foremost." Sleipnir said kindly, and Luna smiled warmly and nodded in agreement before the enormous earth pony turned with a warm laugh. "Aye, let us tarry here a day or two longer... 'twill make the heart grow even fonder of beautiful little Ponyville, and the return all the sweeter!"

Luna only shook her head with a laugh, and Celestia watched Sleipnir leave with warmth in her eyes before she gestured to the others to follow, saying softly: "Come, Twilight Sparkle. We should still take a quick look at you, either way. Just to be safe."

"Okay." Twilight nodded, looking trustingly up at Celestia, and the ivory mare was visibly all the more uplifted by this, nodding back before turning to lead them onwards. Luna and Scrivener both smiled at the reaction: Celestia had never forgotten the harm she'd done, but what had stayed with her even more was how much it had hurt to have Twilight turn away from her. It had led to something that still amazed Luna at times, though: how happy the simplest acknowledgment from Twilight Sparkle could make the former ruler of an entire nation.

Selene was waiting for them at her reflecting pool, only needing to bow her head to show her respect to Luna and Scrivener before she turned her eyes to Twilight Sparkle as the Lich hesitantly approached. She sat at the edge of the pool, and Selene strode calmly forwards, the Nephilim's galactic eyes drawing slowly up over Twilight's frame to meet her gaze for the few moments that the Lich could bear to sustain it, before the violet mare looked away with a blush.

The Nephilim gave a quiet laugh, and then she said softly, as her eyes roved down to Twilight's stomach: "I'm sure you must feel it, Dawn Bringer... her body is reacting in a very strange way to the pregnancy. She is filled with life... life that is growing, changing, evolving. Life that was born from death, and poison, and unnatural powers..."

Twilight shifted uncomfortably, and Celestia frowned slightly... but it was the disapproving look from Luna that seemed to make Selene relent, the Nephilim bowing her head as she said softly: "I do not mean to offend. I will choose my words better... besides, I do not fear this child that will be born. Yes, this is a rare event. This is exceptional and strange... but glorious."

Selene smiled softly, and she drew back slightly before asking gently: "May I try to converse with your child? No, not with words... and it is little more than... a pulsing life-shape at this moment, without true form, without a mind... but that will come. It will grow strong..."

Twilight shifted uneasily, looking at Luna and Scrivener, and the two traded a look, emotions swirling between them before they automatically turned their eyes to Celestia. The ivory mare gave a slow nod, then turned her eyes to Selene, instructing quietly: "But you must be gentle. And only listen to it, nothing further."

"Of course." Selene turned her galactic sight to Twilight, and the Lich shivered as she met that gaze again for a moment, felt the dark, infinite universe in the Nephilim's eyes boring into her mind before Selene drew her eyes downwards as she reached her hooves forwards to carefully place them against Twilight's stomach.

The violet mare had to fight every instinct to pull away, closing her eyes and sitting back, and the only thing that made it easier was the feeling of Scrivener and Luna on either side of her. They wouldn't ever let anything happen to her, and she breathed uneasily as she tilted her head back, feeling a strange pulse of warmth flood through her system, followed by a tickling and burning that crawled through her stomach and made something inside her... twist.

She swallowed a little, and Scrivener gently took one of her hooves in his own, squeezing her a little closer, and the Lich smiled faintly. She closed her eyes, relaxing slowly as one of Luna's hooves massaged soothingly up and down along her spine, and she tried to force herself to calm before the Nephilim said softly: "She will be beautiful."

"She?" Twilight looked down in surprise, and Luna growled in irritation as Scrivener simply looked dumbly at the Nephilim, but Selene only looked up with a calm smile.

"You were curious, were you not? Yes. It will be a daughter. I cannot see what she will be, but no matter her shape, she will be beautiful. And powerful. And you need not fear, Twilight Sparkle... she will also be very much alive." she said softly, her hooves drawing away from Twilight's stomach before she smiled in her strange, distant way and bowed her head politely towards Luna. "I apologize, Mother. I was excited and forgot myself. But it is very good news, is it not?"

"It... it is. A daughter..." Luna closed her eyes, then she smiled faintly and added after a moment, glancing towards Twilight Sparkle: "As long as thou art not frustrated... I shan't be too angry with the accursed Nephilim either. Still, though, thou should have been able to tell thyself whether it would be colt or filly, Twilight Sparkle. Thy maternal instincts should have told thee by now."

The Lich only laughed at this, blushing and looking down as she quietly hugged her stomach, and then she closed her eyes and murmured: "I don't know about that, Luna. I just... I'm so glad that... thank you. Thank you all for being here and... I'm so relieved to hear that my baby... my little girl... she's okay."

Twilight tasted the words, then laughed and gazed almost disbelievingly down at her stomach. Somehow, knowing that it was a filly growing inside her... it made everything so much more real. It made everything hit so much harder, and she trembled a little before turning towards Scrivener and burying her face against him. He hugged her tightly, closing his eyes and looking almost embarrassedly at Luna, but the sapphire mare only smiled softly, her eyes honestly happy as she reached out and rested her front hooves against Twilight's back, leaning soothingly against her as she murmured: "We will always be here for thee, Twilight... and that includes thy daughter, too. We will always be together, and we shall always take care of one-another, for we are family."

"Yes. We are." Selene said softly, and when Luna glowered up at the Nephilim, the creature only smiled calmly and bowed her head. "I will always live to serve you, Mother and Father. For that is my purpose, why I was born... to serve those above.

"But my first mother left me, and I fell. I fell, into a place so deep and dark I thought I was being taken down to my father's realm... and I slept, until you gave me purpose again, Mother. Until I found new parents to serve." Selene smiled kindly. "And it is nice to have a Father whom I can love. In the brief time I knew my first-mother, she spoke little to me of my first-father. But I learned enough to know that there was no love between them.

"This is better." Selene finished, and Twilight stirred uneasily before Selene cocked her head curiously. "Have I made you uncomfortable? What do I feel from you... is it empathy, Mistress Twilight? There is no need for either. I have no problem with my state of being, and I have found my place in the world, where I am pleased and happy."

"Perhaps... now is not the proper time to discuss this." Celestia said carefully, and the Nephilim smiled and nodded calmly as her galactic eyes drew towards the ivory mare, who managed to hold the gaze for a few moments before she turned her amethyst irises towards Twilight, asking quietly: "How is your body itself feeling, Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight shook her head a little, clearing her thoughts away before she gave a small smile, reaching up and silently touching the Y-shaped stitching over her breast. "I haven't even had to do any grafts... and this grew back really fast." She reached up, flicking her tall, pointed horn lightly. "I don't know what it is, but... my body feels like it's drawing on more energy than usual. I'm a little worried I'm going to burn out or something, but... right now I feel really strong. Really... good."

She nodded after a moment, and Selene laughed quietly. "You are a Lich: sustained by magic, in a shell of flesh kept alive by the force of your spirit. Your spirit has recognized the necessity of maintaining this body, and fused tighter into your form... and the love, the emotion, the strength provided to you from Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms will only further fuel your body's need to protect itself at this point. You will be more sensitive to pain, and your ability to exert your magic and will may suffer... but your body will be strong, until you give birth."

Celestia looked uneasily at Selene even as Twilight smiled warmly, but then the Lich frowned a little as the rainbow-maned mare asked quietly: "And what about after Twilight gives birth? What do you think will happen then, Selene?"

Selene didn't reply, only smiled knowingly towards Celestia, and the ivory mare nodded hesitantly before she sighed a little and murmured: "Well, we have plenty of time until then..." She stopped, hesitated for a moment at the looks she was receiving from the other ponies... but then the promise she had made to be honest overwhelmed her logical mind, and she said softly: "It's likely after Twilight gives birth... the process will cause her body to burn out. Possibly it will drain her spirit as well, and force her to retreat to her phylactery."

"Yes, well, damnable Twilight will not have to suffer the pains I did in childbirth. Although I wish not to sound like Pinkamena, she can simply be cut open from groin to girdle and the baby unwrapped from her innards like the most beautiful bloody gift thou ever did receive." Luna remarked, and when Twilight and Celestia both glared at her, the sapphire mare winced a bit and shrank her head back a little. "'Tis a fair point!"

Celestia sighed tiredly and shook her head, and Twilight grumbled under her breath before touching her stomach, hesitating before murmuring: "I think that I want to give birth as... as naturally as I can. I want to go through that process, I don't want to just... get chopped in half and have the baby lifted out that way, not unless it's necessary. Does that... does that make sense?"

"No." Luna and Scrivener both said at the same time, and Twilight sighed tiredly and whacked a hoof against Scrivener's chest as she sat up, while Celestia only shook her head in exasperation. But then the Lich closed her eyes and gave a small smile as she heard one of Scrivener's hooves click apart into a claw before it reached up and combed slowly through her mane.

She closed her eyes, then mumbled after a moment, as Luna gently grasped her shoulder and leaned in towards her with a smile: "Stop that. I'm mad at both of you."

"None can stay mad at me for long, Twilight Sparkle. I am far too cute and charming." Luna replied with a wink, and the Lich smiled despite herself even as she turned her head away. The Lich felt her... well, not her heart with her lack of one, but her emotions flutter, and that sense of sanctuary they always gave her surrounded her.

Luna stroked a hoof gently along Twilight's back, then she glanced up curiously before smiling at the sight of Scarlet Sage hurrying up on top of the pyramid, before she smiled in relief at the sight of her parents. She ran forwards, trading quick, tight hugs with each of the three in turn before sitting back and turning her eyes back to Luna. "I'm so glad to see you're okay, Mom, I... I was really worried about you, especially with how you were acting. But you... you look..."

"Good? I hope so. And since I know thou knows mares well, I shall take it as an even greater compliment." Luna grinned at her daughter, and Scarlet Sage laughed and gazed with relief at her mother, whatever lingering worries she might have had soothed. Then Luna glanced up curiously before smiling wider as she saw Pinkamena and Aphrodisia, the younger demon scrambling towards her aunt, and Luna swept up her niece in a hug like she was a foal instead of a fully grown mare. "Oh, 'tis so good to see all of thee!"

"Well, you would have seen us sooner if you didn't lock yourself away with all the metalheads." Pinkamena said dryly, and then she winced when Luna put down Aphrodisia and approached, holding up her front hooves moodily. "Hug me and I'm going to punch you in the face, Nightmare Moon."

Luna huffed, then swung a hoof out, and Pinkamena quickly punched her own forwards, the two mares testing each other's strength as they both leaned forwards aggessively before the demon suddenly grinned and let her front leg fall back, Luna smiling confidently in return. "Well, what the hell do you know? Here I thought you might just be trying to avoid Princess Sunshine kicking your flank, but I guess you're doing okay after all. Even with that shiny piece of gemstone sticking out of your face."

"I like it." Aphrodisia said positively, smiling warmly, and Luna gazed affectionately over her shoulder at the Dominia before she added: "And you look just as strong as ever, Aunt Brynhild!"

The sapphire mare seemed touched by this... and she continued to revel in the support of friends and family she received as others joined them atop the pyramid. Scrivener and Twilight were both more relieved than they could say by it, feeling the way Luna's emotions grew warmer and steadier... and more importantly, how the confidence she was displaying was becoming more and more honest as her worries that her friends or family were going to look down on her, or treat her differently steadily faded.

But one thing was missing, and it grew all too apparent after Sleipnir returned, Luna looking back and forth through the crowd of ponies until she finally couldn't stop herself from asking: "Where... where is Antares Mīrus?"

Scarlet Sage sighed a little, but she stepped forwards when no one else did, answering: "Ponyville. He was really upset when... you locked yourself away, Mom, with how you would pretty much... eat a little, sleep for a few hours, then go back and work all day and night... so about a week ago he went back to Ponyville to keep an eye on things there."

Luna quieted at this, glancing silently to the side before she sighed a little and nodded, murmuring: "Then... aye, that is understandable. No, no, all his friends are there, and I am sure it has been a strain on him... we shall... I shall talk to him when I return to Ponyville in a few days, that is all." The sapphire mare halted, then shook her head before asking: "Then is Ponyville safe? I see some of its mightiest protectors here, after all."

"Things have been quiet, thankfully. Besides, Antares might be a bit of an idiot about some stuff but he and Cowlick can definitely take care of Ponyville between themselves." Scarlet replied, and Aphrodisia grumbled moodily to herself but nodded after a moment in agreement.

Morning Glory, meanwhile, was studying Luna and pointedly ignoring Burning Desire, who was sitting in firebird form atop her head. "You shouldn't be worried about Ponyville. The attack that took place caused damage to the village, but it's clear that Thesis is interested in you, and only you. These ponies we've 'saved' in other layers were not victims by design, only collateral damage and lives taken for Thesis' machinations... which again, revolve around you."

"Aye, true. I do not like that." Luna muttered, looking down meditatively as Scrivener grimaced a little. Twilight rubbed slowly at her stomach, shifting apprehensively, and then the sapphire mare sighed a bit as her eyes drew towards the Lich, lingering on her. "And we must be careful, especially now of all times... I do not like the timing of all this. I still do not even know how we can fight such a foe as Thesis is..."

Morning Glory snorted, but Scrivener Blooms missed her reply when a hoof tapped him on the shoulder, drawing his attention. And he blinked in surprise when he looked over his shoulder and saw Ersatz Major, the mare dressed in a silk shawl... but for a change, that was her only clothing, and she smiled hesitantly at him before quietly gesturing to him.

The stallion hesitated, then nodded. He kissed Twilight's cheek, and the violet mare smiled at him encouragingly before he felt Luna's eyes draw to him, felt her silent agreement that he go ahead. They couldn't be very far apart, but they should be able to bear being far enough away to let Ersatz say whatever she had to say in privacy, while Luna discussed the threat of Thesis with the others.

Then Scrivener glanced up moodily as something landed on his head, and Burning Desire fluttered his wings and winked down at him even as Ersatz sighed, and remarked in a quiet voice as she led her cousin away: "This is a private matter, Burning Desire. And much as I appreciate you giving me room and board at your beautiful palace, and the matter of... your assistance with Hell-related affairs... I do desire a little privacy."

"Oh, you can have all the privacy with me you like, darling." Burning Desire quipped, and Ersatz sighed tiredly again, before looking in exasperation over her shoulder as the Passion continued teasingly: "And well, Scrivener Blooms isn't quite as handsome as I am with all those nasty scars, but I've never been one to say no to even the strangest requests of such a beautiful mare as yourself... although I may make a pun or two about 'kissing cousins' and you-"

Scrivener flicked his head firmly, and the firebird was launched into the air with a huff, flapping his wings hurriedly before he transformed in a burst of flames back into a stallion, and Scrivener winced as the demon half-landed on top of him. He glared over his shoulder, but Burning Desire only smiled cheerfully, one elbow resting on the charcoal earth pony's lower back and propping his head up as his eyes looked coyly at Scrivener Blooms. "Hi. Come here often?"

"I don't know what I'm going to kick you in the crotch for. Using a line that awful, or you being... you. But I am going to kick you right in the stallion parts if you don't get off me, and it won't even be my fault because that's basically the only part of you in easy kicking range." Scrivener said sourly, and Burning Desire huffed before springing forwards, sprawling on his back over Scrivener Blooms' own and propping himself up him with a wide grin, the backs of their skulls pressing together as Burning tilted his head high with a wink.

"Now come now, we're both large gentlecolts endowed with great _knowledge_, yes?" asked the fiery stallion cheerfully, as his burning mane tickled along the charcoal earth pony's body, and Scrivener glared... then glanced forwards in surprise as Ersatz giggled a little, but then quickly covered her muzzle. Still, the smile on her face was visible as she leaned almost shyly in the doorway...

Scrivener dropped his head moodily forwards, and Burning Desire chuckled before easily rolling over and sitting up on Scrivener's broad back: he was surprisingly light, for such a large unicorn... _but that probably has to do with the fact he's partly made of fire. And full of hot air. Like a big, egotistical balloon. _"How are you so likeable in spite of being such an... idiot?"

"Allow me to answer that question with another question, Scrivener Blooms. How can you not like someone who makes you laugh and feel smarter than they are at the same time?" Burning Desire asked cheerfully, and Scrivener looked up thoughtfully as he strode into the empty corridor. And with a flick of his horn over his shoulder, Burning Desire closed both doors before hopping off the charcoal stallion and saying in a softer voice: "This is private enough, Ersatz Major."

Ersatz favored the demon an expression that clearly asked whether or not he saw the irony in that statement, but the Passion only gave her a pointed look in return, and after a moment the unicorn mare shook her head slowly before turning her eyes to Scrivener. Scrivener gazed back at her, and the cousins studied each other as they both blocked out the presence of the demon. It was easier done than either thought it would be, too: Burning had gone from loud and cheery to respectful and quiet, and when Ersatz looked at the demon again, it clearly wasn't to tell him to go away... instead, it was like she drew strength from the Passion being there, and she nodded a little before turning her eyes to meet Scrivener Blooms'.

"We... no. I was wrong. I know that and I accept that..." Ersatz looked down, rubbing slowly at her face before she glanced up with a faint smile. "But I still think that you need to apologize to Aunt Belle. No, I think we both should, but I... I know now that if she saw you, Scrivener... she'd be proud of you. She'd be happy for you... glad for the way that you have turned out, cousin. You take care of those around you, and you are... a good stallion, for all your strangeness, for all the things I disagree with."

Scrivener lowered his head with a faint smile, closing his eyes before he murmured: "I don't know about that, Ersatz. To be honest, I mean... look at me. I'm... I'm kind of a monster."

"No, you're not." Ersatz said softly, and coming from her, it made Scrivener smile as he looked up at her silently. "I have... I have only had a brief experience in Helheim... but I have seen monsters. You are not a monster."

She stopped, then hesitated and looked down. "If you will have me, Scrivener Blooms... I would like to be your friend. I have no plans to return to my old life... in fact, I cannot. Not just because Canterlot knows that I died and a funeral was held for me, but because even though I resemble my old mortal self... I am slowly becoming a demon." Ersatz silently looked down at one of her hooves, studying it before she rose her runed horn, giving a faint smile. "Burning Desire says... those who die, and those who fall into Helheim... they can't be saved from that state. That angels can fall to mortality, that mortals often trip and land in Helheim... but that demons can only become dust."

"It's a sad truth. What goes up, must come down." Scrivener replied quietly, and then he smiled a little. "But you know the old unicorn fairy tales, don't you, Ersatz? They say the Goldenhorn became a mortal unicorn again and a second chance to live his life, after performing a thousand years of good deeds even though he'd been tricked into becoming a demon."

"I am not the Goldenhorn, Scrivener Blooms. As it is, I find it very difficult not to already give in to the urge to... play my old role. I could easily go up to Canterlot, after all... start a new life by saying all the right things in all the right places..." Ersatz stopped, then softened and turned her eyes towards Burning Desire, who gazed back at her with a gentle smile. "But I have found something... strange and funny and exciting here. Something that makes this adventure worthwhile."

The mare stopped, then she asked quietly: "Would you be adverse to walking with me to a little cemetery in Canterlot? I used to visit there often... there are nameless graves there I used to use to talk to my father and Tia Belle. I would direly like to apologize to her myself, for all the things I have said and done over the years, to you and... in the abuse of her memory."

"You sound so much different from the Ersatz Major who came after me." Scrivener said softly, and Ersatz smiled faintly, glancing away, before bowing her head in gratitude when Burning Desire strode over to her and gazed down at her softly.

"When you awaken in Helheim, you wake up with a crystal clear memory of your life, and of your death. It's both a blessing, and the greatest, cruelest torture that you could ever imagine, Scrivener Blooms: every memory, good and ill, is there in your mind as easy to see as the world around you." Burning Desire explained quietly, and then he smiled faintly over at Scrivener Blooms. "And within a day, whether you like it or not, you'll see all those memories beginning to connect and show you precisely why you fell to Helheim, no matter how hard you try and tell yourself otherwise."

"Besides, Scrivener. Don't think that you were the only crime I committed in my life... seeking revenge against you is far from the worst of my sins." Ersatz Major added softly, and Scrivener smiled a little at this and shrugged easily. The mare hesitated, then she stepped towards him and asked: "Will you... help me? Whether we are friends or not..."

"We can be friends, Ersatz. And we are family... and you were... you were right in some ways, too. Not about what you were doing, maybe, but... there were things I could have and should have done." Scrivener hesitated, and then he looked up at her and said finally: "I've never told anyone but Luna this... but on the bad days back when I was just... young and stupid and trying to shove my way into a new world where earth ponies actually had rights... I sometimes wanted to give up. I sometimes even thought about just going home and giving in. I mean, if I was too big for the kennel, Bramblethorn couldn't shove me in there anymore, right?"

Scrivener laughed a little, and Ersatz gave him a soft look as Burning Desire remarked wryly: "I can really see some days why violet is so attracted to you. You and your tragic, terrible past that you laugh at all the time. Remind me to embellish the part about how much my father hated me the next time I'm telling a mare my life story, I'm sure that'll be great for peeling off a mare's tack."

"I always figured you were more into putting tack on." Scrivener replied mildly, and Burning Desire huffed as Ersatz sighed and turned her eyes pointedly towards the charcoal stallion, and he smiled a little and nodded. "Anyway, what I'm saying is... there was always part of me that felt I'd left something... at home. That always made me think of the North as home in spite of how... bad... everything up there was. And when I... became..."

Scrivener hesitated for a few long moments, looking down as he silently touched his chest, and Ersatz tilted her head and Burning Desire softened. Scrivener cleared his throat loudly, and then he looked up and said finally: "When I was... when I woke up to what I was, a Clockwork Pony, one of the images I saw was my mother, cradling me when I was just a baby. Tia Belle named me... Bramblethorn was the one who would never have anything to do with me, and... it was Tia Belle who hugged me."

He quieted, looking down and biting his lip, and Ersatz softened before she strode forwards and gently touched under his chin, guiding his head up so their eyes locked. "Tia Belle loved you. She wanted you to live, I believe that, Scrivener Blooms. The only thing that has changed is my belief that I am some righteous avenger, going to right all the wrongs and it will... somehow bring back my father if I make everything right."

She stopped, then looked up and continued in a soft voice: "If Tia Belle loved you, then I know that she would not desire to see you being forced to endure pain, and torture, and struggle. She would want only the best for you... she would want you to find happiness you earned the moment you escaped the north. I understand that now. Just like I understand I finally have ponies that I can trust. Ponies who didn't turn me away, in spite of all the awful things I did... and a demon who put himself through agony for a stranger that did nothing but cause his friends pain."

Ersatz Major smiled faintly over at Burning Desire, who only shrugged and smiled amiably, saying softly: "Believe me, there's no better pain than the pain suffered to help a pretty mare."

The mare laughed quietly at this, turning her head away with a slight blush, and Burning smiled warmly over at her, studying her as she looked up almost shyly at him beneath her coiffed mane. Scrivener looked curiously between the two, and then he smiled after a moment and cleared his throat, striding quickly towards the doors, saying mildly: "I'm just going to go back to Luna now. You uh. Come out when you're ready, and we'll... figure things out when you're done."

Ersatz looked up curiously, but Scrivener was already through the doors, closing them carefully behind himself. She began to turn, and then reared back slightly as she found Burning Desire standing right next to her now, the stallion grinning widely as he leaned towards her and complimented: "Your mane is gorgeous, you know. And I think your coat is almost a perfect match for my bedsheets, but we should really have you lay down in my bed so I can make sure."

The mare gazed up at him with soft entertainment, and then Burning smiled, asking wryly: "No shock value left anymore? That's a shame, usually I can get weeks of laughter out of my wit and charm before the mares start to hate me. Or do I just have to step up my game?"

"Go ahead. I enjoy your attempts to charm me." Ersatz invited, and Burning looked surprised, but then only grinned slightly as he leaned forwards.

"Now that's very nearly as dangerous as telling me I can let my hooves wander wherever they please." Burning Desire remarked mildly, and then he leaned down into Ersatz's face and winked. "I'd like you to know that you're the inspiration for a story I'm writing: it's because you provide such a wonderful plot."

Ersatz looked up at Burning Desire for a few moments, and then she leaned forwards and gently kissed his cheek, and Burning Desire's mane and tail both flared up as he turned beet-red instead of his usual mix of magmatic color, before the mare said softly: "You're very cute."

The fiery stallion clearly didn't know how to respond, mouthing wordlessly a few times before Ersatz tilted her head towards him and said in a kind voice: "I'm also curious, I must admit: in the original deal you penned for me, the cost to have my horn back was a little different than what I have paid you. And of course, I mean 'pay' in only a metaphorical sense of the term, as you were so kind to suffer for me what you did. I feel that's unfair, though, and I don't wish to further stack any sins on those I'm already guilty of, so... I suppose what I'm asking, Burning Desire, is whether or not you would like to go to dinner with me?"

"I... uh... well, I uh... I mean... I..." Burning Desire stammered out, the demon still glowing red before he looked wildly back and forth, then returned his eyes with a lame, child-like grin at Ersatz Major. "S-Seriously?"

"I would like to better get to know you, and dinner seems appropriate. As I believe 'one date' was also the original term on that old contract... I think it's more than fair to me." Ersatz said pleasantly, bowing her head towards Burning Desire, and her mix of cordial politeness and forwardness threw him off-guard just as he thought he was getting his balance back, made him stare at her before she stepped forwards and touched gently under his chin, tilting his head up so their eyes met.

She favored him with a soft smile, then she said quietly: "And I know that I've said it before, Burning Desire... but thank you. You've treated me wonderfully. You're a better person than I've deserved... maybe the best person that I've ever met, in spite of being a demon and how you act like a little colt. But I like that about you. You're silly and strange and very... direct... but you never once made me feel uncomfortable."

Burning Desire only looked dumbly back at her, and then Ersatz leaned in and kissed his cheek gently. "I would like it very much if you would wear a tie, choose the restaurant, and order for me like a gentlecolt. Some old traditions deserve to be enjoyed, I think, and I've always liked the softer parts of our unicorn heritage. Don't you agree?"

"Uh... huh?" Burning Desire responded dumbly, and then he gave a lame grin to her, still blushing brightly. "D-Dinner... dinner would be great, super-great, great indeed! I know just the place and... we'll... I'll even pay for dessert!"

"Now Burning, I hope you don't have to pay anyone for that. I'm sure you can treat me to a fine time yourself." Ersatz replied calmly, and Burning Desire stared at her, then giggled dumbly again before Ersatz smiled at him kindly, then turned towards the doors. "Excuse me. I'm going to see what little I can do to help these ponies who have all treated me so generously. I'll meet you tonight, back at your mansion... we can decide where we're going from there."

With that, Ersatz pushed the doors open, then glanced up with surprise at Morning Glory: she and the behemoth met one-another's eyes, and then the Wrath demon simply grunted and gestured at her with her head, and Ersatz bowed politely before striding past her and back towards the top of the pyramid. Burning Desire was still only staring, barely even seeing the Destroyer as he gazed raptly after this odd mare that had come into his life and made him feel so... silly.

Then Morning Glory stepped forwards and she looked moodily down at her brother, who shook his head hurriedly and looked lamely back up at her. They studied each other for a moment before the Destroyer rolled her eyes and muttered: "You're an idiot."

"Jealous?" Burning Desire asked before he could stop himself, giving a wide grin up at his sister, and she looked down at him for a moment before firmly punching him in one of his shoulders, making him yelp and grab at the wounded area.

Then the Destroyer hesitated, glancing back and forth before sighing tiredly and saying in almost a murmur: "Just... don't get hurt, Ardent."

"Was... was that actually compassion, Morning Glory? For me, of all ponies?" Burning Desire asked almost incredulously, and the Destroyer glared at him before she punched him hard enough to knock the fiery stallion flopping onto his back with a squawk of pain, grabbing with a wince at his aching chest. "Oh hell!"

"You make it very tempting for me to send you back there. You're as sick and twisted as ever still, Ardent, a little tiny unicorn runt who can't take care of himself and allows himself to be led around by his stallion parts." Morning Glory muttered irritably, and then she sighed after a moment as Burning Desire only stared up at her lamely, before the mare shook her head slowly and muttered: "But I suppose... there are worse things than you in this world, too. And I don't want to see my little brother making another stupid mistake over a stupid mare."

"Well, we aren't all Wrath demons married to the battlefield, dearest sister." Burning said ironically, but when the Destroyer glared down at him, he whimpered and curled up in a tiny ball. "Please don't stomp me."

Morning Glory only snorted in disgust in response, and then she sighed tiredly after a moment before shaking her head slowly and saying finally: "I suppose that... now that we are, where we are... I no longer want to see you hurt. If the floozy can forget her revenge against Scrivener Blooms, I can push through the last of my hatred for what you did."

"She's not a floozy." Burning Desire huffed, rolling up to his hooves before he glared up at his sister, and she only favored him with a dry look even as he poked her steel chest several times with one hoof. "Now you listen to me, little sister. I might have done a lot of awful things, and I hurt you badly, but that doesn't give you the right to be mean to ponies who... who are actually rather similar to you. Although that's not what attracts me to her. That would be awkward."

Morning Glory slowly rose a hoof, then slapped Burning Desire's front leg away from her chest, and he whimpered and hurriedly withdrew the offended limb against his own body. "You disgust me still, I want you to know that. And I hope that you also know what you're getting into, since like you, she seems to have a fetish for family members. Although unlike you, it's at least cousins and not her own mother."

"Hurtful. Hurtful." Burning Desire said huffily, and then he hesitated before smiling a little and looking up at his much-larger little sister. "Morning, I... I do appreciate your kindness. But I finally feel... as if somehow, I've found someone who I never, ever should have been able to so much as make roll her eyes, and yet she seems to actually like me for some godforsaken reason. I'm going to take that as far as I can go. Will it lead to heartbreak? Probably, us Lust types might get much more interaction than you Wrath types, but we're much worse at maintaining relationships for the long term."

"I suppose that's because we Wrath types simply kill everyone we don't see ourselves spending a long time around." Morning Glory replied dryly, and then she sighed and nodded once. "Fine, Ardent. I'll let you play out your little homemaker fantasy. Just be aware that as she becomes a demon... she may change. Not everyone is as strong as... as you."

There was silence for a few moments as the Destroyer looked awkwardly away, and then Burning Desire gave a warm, wide smile before he strode forwards and reached up to hug his sister-

Morning Glory grabbed Ardent by the head and slammed him face-first down into the ground, the stallion groaning in pain and twitching a few times before she stomped on him once, making him yelp. "I've told you before, Ardent. Keep your hooves off me. I don't do hugs."

"Oh, it's just like the old days." Burning Desire mumbled into the ground, and then he peeled himself off the floor and looked up with a small smile despite himself, watching as Morning Glory walked back across the bridge as a flutter of happiness tickled through his system in spite of the agony pulsing through his mind. It was just a feeling... but he thought that everything was going to be fine.


	57. Politics And Partisanship

Chapter Fifty Three: Politics And Partisanship

~BlackRoseRaven

Time passed: the first few days after Luna's recovery were busy ones, where Scrivener dealt with meetings, Celestia dealt with politics, and Twilight Sparkle allowed Selene and some of her demons to run a few tests on her, just to be safe. Others began to filter back to Ponyville, while Aphrodisia moved in with Burning Desire: he was delighted to have her stay and promised to make sure she was able to freely contact her parents, and that Sleipnir and Pinkamena were always welcome to come and stay at his palace any time they pleased.

There were two important events for Scrivener and Luna that stood out particularly: one was a visit they made to a lawyer's office, where they found out that all of Ersatz's possessions had been left to him. With the help of some demons, they had cleared out Ersatz's apartment and moved all her things down to Subterra. Ersatz had thanked them again and again for the small act of kindness, and Scrivener had only smiled and shrugged a little. He thought that... she seemed brighter somehow these days, like dying had freed her: but he didn't want to imagine how long she'd been living through hell, spending every day struggling in her own spiderwebs.

Shortly after this was the second important thing they had done: Scrivener and Luna and Ersatz had gone up to Canterlot, and walked to the city's outskirts, where a small, private cemetery sat in a quiet little field. Ersatz had winced in surprise when she'd touched the wrought-iron gates and steam had hissed up from her hoof, staggering backwards, and Scrivener had only smiled and said quietly: "You're going to have to be careful, Ersatz. You're... a lot like a spirit made physical. You might look and act like a living mare, but..."

"But I'm not. I can eat, but... I'm never truly hungry. I no longer have the needs I once did, but when I touch things... there's a certain numbness." Ersatz said softly, then she smiled a little. "Except for other living things. I feel their life more and more every day... I fear that I envy them."

"Is that envy, or is that longing? They're very different things." Scrivener replied softly, and then he pushed the gates open and gestured easily for her to go through, as Ersatz Major nodded thoughtfully and gave him a soft smile.

Near the back of this graveyard, in their own little cleared-out area, were five polished, unmarked tombstones. They stood silent and alone, but offerings and gifts and flowers were piled up in front of them all the same. Nameless Graves: a place for ponies to go to visit those who had never been buried, because their bodies had been lost or they had simply never been found. Or in cases like Tia Belle, had never made the transition from the last world to this one.

Scrivener had no idea where Tia Belle was. The Vale of Valhalla, Helheim, or maybe she was just... gone. But he liked Ersatz's idea, that this was a place to come to talk to her: that somehow, speaking to these empty graves would pass on their message to his mother, wherever she was. It didn't make sense, but it didn't have to: it just was what it was.

The three just sat together in silence for a while, and then Ersatz started to talk, and Scrivener listened to her in quiet. She talked well once she got going: but he already knew that in spite of the drivel she'd written in Rogues And Studs, she was articulate and intelligent... hell, maybe he was underestimating what that 'drivel' had taught her. It might have been bad writing, but it was the perfect kind of bad writing that captured the interests of thousands upon thousands of people.

And when Ersatz finished, Scrivener found himself starting to talk as well. Old stories, saying things he'd always wanted to say but never had, forgetting after a while that he was just talking to stone and rock and instead feeling like... there was something else there. It was cathartic. It felt _good_. And he didn't even realize he had started to cry a little until he was done, and Ersatz gently dabbed away the tears on one side of his face with the edge of her shawl, making him blush a little.

It settled both of them: if Ersatz had any misgivings about Scrivener, they were gone now, and Scrivener found himself not just trusting Ersatz, not just accepting her, but actually wanting her around. Seeing her not just as blood family but... family. And he knew she looked at him as the same now, and they had moved past... everything that had happened. Maybe not their own personal traumas, but at least their loathing of each other.

Afterward, the three of them had lunch at a little restaurant, and Luna had been surprised when Ersatz had started to hesitantly ask her questions, try and start a conversation with her. But by the time they were back at Subterra, Luna had grudgingly decided to like Ersatz just a little, and that she was interesting. Almost impossible to rattle and frustratingly-sophisticated, but interesting all the same. She also seemed to have quite an honest fondness for Burning Desire...

Not long after the visit to the graveyard and putting things to rest, Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight Sparkle had decided it was time to return to Ponyville, and home. Celestia was staying in Canterlot to speak to her frazzled steward, who was apparently all the more stressed because Rosewood had slapped Baroness Caprice and needed to be bailed out of prison. Scrivener was somehow unsurprised to hear about this, while it gave Luna a good laugh: she might find Rosewood loathsome at times, but there were plenty of things about the mouthy unicorn she did like. Even if she also wondered sometimes why it was that Celestia kept Rosewood on as an assistant.

The walk back to Ponyville was refreshing, and they were greeted at the library by friends and family... and most important of all, Antares. They looked at each other for a while, but then embraced... and after that, everything was okay.

Life continued on, and Ponyville settled with its protectors back and Luna looking strong, despite the strange crystalline horn that stood out of her skull. But for a while, things were peaceful: it was a much-needed time for family and friends to simply sit back, relax, and most importantly, talk and work things out between themselves that had been allowed to sit for too long.

Twilight was also dealing with the effects of her pregnancy: while a lot of it was negated by her undead body, her emotions had become a little unstable and it was affecting her magic, among other things. Her stomach was bulging out a little larger, and the Lich was starting to worry about what would happen if her already-stretched flesh started to tear: normally she didn't have to worry about puncturing something alive inside her while applying a graft or stitching a wound closed.

These things gave her a few panic attacks over the weeks that followed, but Scrivener and Luna always managed to calm her down and remind her that everything was going to be okay, one way or another. They were going to take care of her, every step of the way, and Luna remarked mildly that at least she wouldn't have to worry about vomiting or other accidents, and she personally thought blood was one of the least disgusting of all the fluids that could come out of the body.

Scrivener and Twilight did their best to ignore Luna's advice most of the time, since usually it was either exceptionally disturbing or the opposite of anything a sane pony would recommend. On top of that, Scrivener Blooms remembered all too well when Luna had been pregnant, and how in the aftermath she had spent quite a lot of time flopping around uselessly in the yard, trying to exercise herself back into shape against all sane advice.

But Luna and Scrivener were both determined to make this pregnancy as good a time as possible for Twilight Sparkle: with the fact that Thesis still hadn't shown his face, and how they were able to sit down and talk a few things out with Antares and others... things actually seemed promising for once. Scrivener and Luna were rarely from Twilight's side: most of these times were related to Scrivener's dealings with Underbrush or other important ponies he had to try and keep happy, while he sent the profits made from his books straight to Cowlick, who used them to fund projects like the White Matter research.

Meadowlark was becoming a more and more frequent sight around their home and the library: not just because of Antares' relationship with the Pegasus, but because she and Scarlet Sage were the only other ponies that Twilight trusted to help her with her condition. Twilight had also passed down a book that Zecora had given them a long time ago to the Pegasus, trusting that she would do much more with it than they had: it was full recipes for tonics and potions of every kind, and Meadowlark had taken it with more gratitude than she could express.

Her relationship with Antares was... a little rocky at times, but it was continuing strong. Antares could get self-loathing and self-focused now and then, but she never held it against him, and she was always there to help him when he needed it or asked for it. She was strong in her quiet way, though: even if she put up with a lot from Antares, she had a natural knack for knowing when she had to step in and shake him out of his fugues, and when it was better to simply let him make a mistake and hopefully learn from it. They were good for each other that way.

She loved him; she thought she'd loved him since they were foals, really, but it was a love that grew deeper and fonder the more time she spent with him. He was pure and good and strong and kind, even if sometimes he seemed so anxious and uncertain and high-strung... but he had survived a lot in his young life. It was like someone both envied and hated him, and sought to make his life as miserable as possible with the way the glossy-black unicorn was forced to pushed through hardship after hardship... but Meadowlark preferred to think of it a different way. She thought that Antares suffered so much because he was capable of handling that suffering: unlike so many ponies, after all, Antares had never lost that... special spark of goodness, even if he could be childish and made dumb mistakes sometimes.

Now, two months after the start of winter, and three months into Twilight's pregnancy, Meadowlark was quietly reading a book in the library. She had promised to go out to Zecora's hut later and help the shaman gather some plants and rare herbs from the depths of the forest, a task that had always terrified her at first. But these days, Meadowlark walked past Bitterweavers without flinching and wasn't afraid to touch the wild Manticores that patrolled around the grotto where Zecora often took her to find the rarest plants.

Meadowlark smiled to herself as her eyes lingered on a list of ingredients for a salve, and then she tapped at this thoughtfully before pulling her frayed notebook out of the satchel on the desk and flipping to a bare page, copying down the ingredients into it. Then she paused and tilted her head, before laughing a bit to herself: she was almost out of pages.

But that made sense, didn't it? She wasn't just writing for the local paper anymore, she was doing columns for a paper in Canterlot as well, and finally making enough money that she didn't have to accept any 'gifts' from Twilight now and then just to keep herself afloat. She'd always hated the fact that every few weeks, Twilight Sparkle would ask for her help with research on some project or another, which they both knew was really just a ruse so Meadowlark would actually accept the money Twilight offered. Now she was free of that: one day, she might even make enough to find out a way to pay Twilight back for all the help she had given her over the years.

She had to travel to and from Canterlot pretty regularly these days, but it wasn't a trip she minded making anymore, and Antares walked with her sometimes. She would go to work, he would go down to Subterra, then they would have a meal and walk back to Ponyville. Long days... but good days. And sometimes Antares was the one who ended up sorer by the end of them... then again, apparently Aphrodisia was being a lot slower to forgive and work her frustrations out with Antares than most of the other ponies.

Meadowlark shook her head with a smile, then glanced up as the library door opened and the glossy-black unicorn himself stuck his head inside, a scarf half-wrapped around his neck and a dusting of snow speckling his dark coat. She gazed over at him with warm surprise, saying softly: "Hey, Mir. I was just thinking about you."

"Oh yeah? Then does that mean you have time to go for lunch or something?" Antares asked curiously, and Meadowlark nodded with a smile as the stallion pushed the door the rest of the way open, looking back and forth. "And have you seen my Mom around or anything? No one was at home when I got up, so I figured they'd be here..."

"Celestia dropped by a little earlier, but she went back out. Something about Cowlick's lab." Meadowlark replied with a shrug, and when Antares made a face, the Pegasus gave him an amused look as she swept her things into her bag. "Oh come on, she's not that scary."

"Says you. She's nice to you. She's mean to just about everypony else." Antares replied mildly as he strode towards the mare, and then he leaned down to kiss her softly, the Pegasus meeting his lips gladly before they parted and smiled at one-another. "Anyway, I guess that's probably where my parents are, then. Okay, that's fine, I'll catch up with them later... for now, let's go get something to eat."

"That sounds good to me." Meadowlark tossed her satchel on, covering the scarring on her side self-consciously, and then she smiled and tilted her head away as Antares stroked gently under her chin. "Do you have a place in mind?"

"Let's just see where our hooves take us." Antares replied softly, and Meadowlark turned her eyes back up to him before they shared another quick but tender kiss.

The two turned, striding out of the library and into the snow-speckled streets of Ponyville, and Meadowlark couldn't help but let her eyes draw over Antares, studying him. Even though it had been months now, even though he had begun to finally settle down and start working through all those anxieties and problems he'd always had, she knew the loss of his wings still bothered him. But even if he couldn't fly, he was still incredibly graceful and agile when he wanted to be.

Antares caught her looking, and he smiled a little at her, recognizing the expression on her face as he said softly: "Hey, I'm okay, okay? And it's not all bad, to be honest. I've learned to move a lot faster than I thought I ever could with my hooves alone and... I'm getting better at magic, with Morning Glory working so hard with me. She pushes, but... she gets results. And it's a surprise to see that I've been able to learn so much about how I can improve my speed from her... but then again, it helps that if I don't perform better than her expectations, I get blown up."

"I can't believe your Mom actually lets Morning Glory train you like that. Even if you're an adult, I've seen Luna go off on ponies just for running into you by accident. It's kind of cute." Meadowlark replied with a smile, testing the waters on what had used to be a sore subject... and to her relief, Antares laughed and shook his head a little, giving her an amused look.

"Honestly, I think it's... it's helped us understand each other a little more, you know? I get that my Mom... I understand... you know, that she cares." Antares stopped and glanced down embarrassedly. "And I get that I've overreacted and been kind of a douche in the past about things. It's a lot better to get coddled a little now and then than it is to get blown up by a fireball or punched in the face. But Mom understands I'm an adult now more these days and... she expects more from me than she used to and it's kind of nice that she will... well, you know, punch me in the face if I start to freak out a little too much."

"You're such a weirdo sometimes, Mir." Meadowlark said softly, and Antares shrugged amiably before the mare smiled warmly and turned her eyes forwards. "So do you have a new mission or anything to do? Is that why you're looking for your parents?"

Antares shook his head. "Nah. All training these days, and I'm still working at the forge with Spike and Sleipnir. Sleipnir's teaching me some... amazing stuff, though. Not just about smithy work, but also about shield combat... I'm starting to get the hang of it, I think, even if I'll probably never be quite as strong as Sleipnir. But I'm a lot better with shields than I am flailing around with swords or spears, and Sleipnir says I just have to keep practicing."

Meadowlark nodded with another smile as the two continued down the street, before they turned in unison down a lesser-traveled side road: they didn't need to speak to communicate, as their bodies moved in a natural rhythm and their instincts spoke to one-another in the language of their movements, the silent speech in their eyes.

They walked onwards for a little while, and then Antares asked abruptly: "So what about you, Meadow? How are you doing with things? I mean... I know... well, you know."

"I know." Meadowlark only shook her head, and then the Pegasus said softly: "I'm happy, though, to be honest. Everything seems to kind of be falling into place in my life, in spite of everything. I'm really happy to be able to help Twilight out, too, with how generous she's always been to me in the past, and I'm glad that we're able to spend so much time together, Antares. I know... we can't really live together yet, but I'm really looking forwards to that day. And I know if things keep going forwards the way they are, I'll actually be able to afford a big enough place and food for us both."

"Hey, I work." Antares said in an injured tone, and Meadow laughed as the stallion nudged her teasingly. "Also, you know I make a lot more money hammering on metal for a few hours a day than you do for all the articles you write, Meadow."

"Well, I'm sorry that writing is a bit of a higher pursuit than whacking on things with a hammer. And I spend a lot more time doing my writing than you do in the smithy, Antares." Meadowlark replied with a smile, and the stallion gave her an amused look before the mare nudged him firmly. "Well, it's true! I'm always researching, or writing, or traveling-"

"Hey, travel time doesn't count, I do that with you. And most of the places you work don't require you to wear safety gear or put up with getting regularly burned or slapped way too hard on the back by a giant stallion who still doesn't know his own strength." Antares paused and glanced over his shoulder, adding dryly: "Cannot begin to express how happy I am my back isn't all screwed up anymore, on that note. Having no wings is almost worth it. Except I'm pretty sure I'm going to need to see someone to get my spine put back in its proper place anyway once I'm done working with Sleipnir."

Meadowlark only shook her head in entertainment, and then both ponies turned and headed into a little coffee shop they had begun to frequent in the last while: it was another new, flourishing little business that had recently popped up in Ponyville. Antares had found out about it because apparently they had given Luna several free bags of coffee beans to try and appease her frustrations that yet another business had popped up in 'her little kingdom with nary a consultation!'

Not a particularly memorable event by itself, because Luna regularly got cranky when she found out about some new business or family coming to the village she still felt like was personal little sanctuary. What was memorable was Luna tossing several of the coffee beans in her mouth and chewing them up before anyone could stop her, and the howling curses that had followed.

It was a nice little business, though: friendly, courteous, warm, and they made nice little sandwiches along with the coffee. Meadowlark and Antares both ordered a toasted daisy sandwich to go, and a cup of hot chocolate for Antares and a small black coffee for Meadow, and the food was served up quickly with smiles: something that Antares noticed was all too often missing in busy places like Canterlot, and one of those little details that always helped him feel like... things were going to be okay.

He and Meadowlark left with their paper bag of sandwiches in Meadowlark's pack, and Antares carrying their cups with telekinesis. He sipped every now and then at his hot chocolate, while Meadowlark only gave him a softly-amused look. He was such a strange pony sometimes, but she liked that about him: she just wondered whether or not he knew just how much like Luna he really was, as he tilted his head back and forth with a curse, attempting to lick a splatter of hot chocolate off his nose.

Meadowlark laughed, and Antares huffed at her before she leaned in and kissed his nose, making him blink and almost fumble both cups in his telekinetic grip. Then she drew back and strode on ahead, and Antares cleared his throat before he hurried after her, not questioning the sudden affection but instead feeling his heart warm as they made their way towards a pleasant, happy little park, in this pleasant, happy little village.

Yeah, Ponyville... Ponyville was where they belonged.

* * *

Celestia honestly thought that this would be a good idea: she would bring her steward, Erudite, out to Ponyville to try and get him to relax a little. Not by actually relaxing, no: asking Erudite to relax was more than enough to send him careening off into an almost endless stress spiral until Rosewood slapped him out of half-screaming all the reasons that as steward of the Sun Barony he definitely did not have the time to relax in any way, shape or form.

No, what relaxed Erudite, ironically, was work, and showing progress made on that work. So she wanted to show him the White Matter, a substance that she thought would have uses far beyond simply neutralizing the corruption of the Wyrms. She could also show him the engineering facility, and some of Cowlick's plans for larger-scale manufacturing operations... operations they would have to tightly control, of course, and that would likely take years to get funding for with how much easier it was to simply use magic for most things, but that could serve to better the future for ponies everywhere all the same.

Rosewood and Scutum were both here as well: no pony ever questioned why Celestia had made the calm, professional stallion the head of the security taskforce assigned to protect Steward Erudite, but the fact that Rosewood was assistant to the steward – and often herself, when she was in Canterlot on business – caused a lot of gossip and questioning. But it wasn't because Rosewood had blackmail material, or because her husband was so important, or because they were friends. It was because Rosewood had previously been an assistant to Baroness Caprice, and she knew political procedure backwards and forwards. And furthermore, once assured that she didn't have to pretend to be a preening sycophant, that Celestia would actually appreciate her being blunt with Erudite instead of fawning over him... well, there was no other pony Celestia would trust to keep Erudite in line.

Erudite, of course, hated it. He was too-thin, with too-big eyes, too-loose robes, and a too-screechy voice. He complained about everything and was a unicorn from an old noble family, constantly taking antacids for his ulcers, constantly whining about how the weather was making his bones hurt, constantly going into long, disjointed rambles about politics, his health problems, and the 'good old days.'

Which was funny, because in spite of the fact he looked like an old stallion with his salt and pepper mane and face masked by a heavy gray beard, the yellow unicorn was just a little over thirty. Celestia had sent him a book for his birthday and he'd promptly sent it back saying that he'd already read it and it was full of lies about the socioeconomic stratus of southern Equestria baronies and its trade relation to northern neighbors.

The book had been about cats, the one thing in perhaps the entire universe that Erudite didn't hate with all his nasty, nasty little heart.

On a personal level, Celestia disagreed with ninety percent of the things that came out of Erudite's mouth. She thought he was overanalytical, tedious, possibly a little sociopathic and lied as naturally as he breathed. He was also stubborn, rude, and viciously defensive of his beliefs, even if he was only believing in something purely so he could argue with someone else about it. But he also put his job first, and it was that quality that made all those awful parts of his personality into something Celestia could stomach with a little bit of effort.

Erudite made an excellent sit-in for her, and as a bonus, he made the other barons all miserable. He also worked as an excellent motivator to keep the council in agreement on most issues: no one wanted to put up with his yammering and half-threats for very long, so the barons rarely brought unimportant matters to the table anymore, or tried to get away with changing laws to benefit themselves or their barony alone instead of all of Equestria.

The problem, of course, was that Erudite would turn all his whining and complaining to Celestia every now and then, wanting this or that, and she would have to firmly but gently tell him 'no,' or figure out a way to stop him from carrying out his threat of 'stepping down,' usually by proving to him that she was actually at work herself on some project or other. Her original agreement with the steward, after all, had been that he would hold her position as long as she was helping Equestria behind the scenes. But he would stop putting her ideas forwards to the council and quit his job the moment she was done with her background projects.

Not that she expected Erudite would actually step down... but if he did decide she was no longer working on anything more important than dealing with diplomacy with the other barons, then she had no doubt that Erudite would stop voicing her ideas and start instead pushing forwards all his own at council. And some of Erudite's personal beliefs and ideas were rather... disturbing.

To him, if she was just 'lazing around,' it would look like weakness on her part, and put him in a position of strength. And even if his position of power lasted only for a few hours, she knew he'd twist and change every law he could to better suit his personal agenda, because in spite of how vile and whiny he could be, he knew the laws of Equestria inside and out... maybe even better than she did, strange as that was to think. She had founded the nation, but Erudite was the one who had tracked the nation's evolution.

So she had to placate him. She had to play nice with him, even while Rosewood continued to watch Erudite like a hawk. And she thought that Erudite had actually been very interested in the White Matter, even if he and Cowlick had gotten into a very vulgar argument... but then again, Erudite also loved to argue, so maybe that was the reason he was in a much better mood now.

But Celestia had forgotten one very important thing, which was to ensure she knew at all times where Luna was that day. And by the time Celestia realized what she was hearing, it was too late to do anything about it as Erudite looked up sharply and asked: "What is that horrible noise?"

He was answered by a motorcycle skidding around a corner of the snowy street ahead, ponies hurrying out of the way as Celestia dropped her face in a hoof, and Erudite gaped as Rosewood and Scutum both stared. The vehicle shot towards them, Luna grinning widely behind her sunglasses, her prosthetic horn gleaming before Erudite screamed like a little filly and bolted face-first into the closed doors of the engineering building-

Luna's motorcycle screeched to a halt as the mare half-yanked the handlebars to the side, and then she leaned comfortably back in her seat when it came to a full stop, her mane flowing around her as Celestia simply glared at her through the cloud of powder that was slowly settling around them. Erudite was laying on his face with a groan, and Scutum was calmly brushing off his black uniform as Rosewood said grumpily, the only tell that she had been scared for a moment the way she was gripping the silver locket around her neck in one hoof: "You are a goddamn stupid showoff, Luna Brynhild."

"Oh shut up. I am actually hard at work here with Epona!" Luna complained loudly, patting the motorcycle a few times as Scrivener Blooms wheezed in his sidecar, curled up as small as he could make himself, goggles visibly frosted over. "Cowlick added something she called a... a stab... stabby... staberalizeration system..."

"Stabilizers." Scrivener mumbled, and then he winced when Luna smacked his helmeted head firmly with a hoof without looking at him.

"Stabilizers." Luna corrected, and then she leaned forwards and pointed at the large, studded tire on the front. "And see this? 'Tis a 'winter tire,' Celestia! I did not know that there were wheels for different seasons, 'tis marvelous and strange, but Cowlick assured me several times she was not lying. And to be honest, they do seem much the better. I am sure thou remembers last week, when I plowed into that poor pony's house, does thou not? This accursed snow is terrible for Epona, but Cowlick was quick to help me... she says that 'twould be best to leave the Scrivy-carry on for the winter as well, much as I desire to loosen Epona's luggage."

Scrivener grumbled at this, and Celestia sighed and shook her head slowly before Erudite finally shoved his way up to his hooves, then turned around and squawked: "What in the name of all that is holy is this rustbucket? There are laws against owning and operating war-time constructs inside the borders of a residential district!"

"Shut up, foul and wretched dung-worm." Luna said flatly, and Erudite gave a growl that sounded more like a whimper before the sapphire mare paused and leaned over the grips, asking curiously: "Rosewood, pray tell: how does thou deal with this vexatious hack all day? He still seems like an ill-tempered mongrel, for all his promises to behave better at least whilst in my domain."

"This is not 'your' domain! Celestia! Law 366.2 prohibits the aggressive provocation of any political figure above the status of that granted to good-standing discretionary members of the Royal Council!" Erudite spat, pointing angrily several times at Luna, and Scrivener slowly rose his head before Rosewood slapped the steward firmly in the back of the skull, making him whimper and cower. "Baroness Celestia, she assaulted me, again! _Again_, right in front of you! This is a grievous breach of-"

"I'll get right on it, Erudite." Celestia said tiredly, and then she looked towards Luna and asked finally: "So I take it you're testing Epona for Cowlick?"

"Technically, aye, but I am more testing her for myself, to be honest. I need my mighty steed to be in the best possible condition, do I not? Epona deserves proper care and compassion, does she not?" Luna asked pointedly, and Celestia was unable to think of a good argument for this, smiling a little after a moment before the sapphire winged unicorn nodded firmly. "There, precisely, Celestia! Now thou understands. And perhaps I have been... overzealous in my testing of my sweet... but riding Epona grants me such a strange mix of freedom and nostalgia..."

Celestia softened after a moment, and then Luna grinned suddenly, glancing up and adding mildly: "'Tis far too bad that thou art so large and cumbersome that my motorcycle would be as... well... a pony to thee. Thou would be a pony on a pony."

The ivory mare laughed despite herself, and Rosewood snorted before she glanced over at Erudite when the Steward huffed, then muttered: "Well, even if it's not a war construct, proper rulings and laws over machinery and their use as methods of transportation are still in the framework phase. These are not carriages, but dangerous devices capable of causing harm, and as of yet we have no rules of order pertaining to their-"

"You know, just because you keep shoving words together doesn't mean any of them make any sense at all." Scrivener remarked dryly, and Erudite huffed loudly before the charcoal stallion reached up and grumpily rubbed some of the frost away from his goggles. "But does that mean we're done? Because the sooner Luna brings Epona back to Cowlick, the sooner I can get off this horrible machine and back on safe, solid earth."

"Oh shut up. Very well, let us bring her back to the stablemaster." Luna huffed, and then she grinned before her hooves worked with surprising speed, the motorcycle's engine rising to a roar as she spun on the spot and tossed up a thick blast of snow that splattered over the ponies in front of her, before she shot back down the street with a cackle as Scrivener Blooms winced and clung to the handlebar in front of him for dear life.

Celestia's horn glowed, melting the snowy powder off her body as she moodily watched Luna twist around a corner ahead. Then she glanced over at the other ponies, watching as Scutum dropped a barrier of energy he had been fast enough to protect himself and Rosewood with, while Erudite spat out powder and ice-flakes, shivering before he sneezed loudly, then complained: "I'm going to get sick! If I get sick, if I get sick, Baroness, I won't be able to return to my position as your steward, I'll... I'll..."

He sneezed loudly again, and Celestia sighed and lowered her head before Rosewood leaned upwards and suggested suddenly: "Baroness, I would be more than happy to take over the position of steward if Erudite here can't dredge up the balls to handle it anymore."

Celestia looked with surprise at this brazen statement, then she tilted her head curiously: Rosewood had never before shown an interest in being steward, and to be honest, Celestia wasn't sure that the unicorn could handle it. She was excellent in debate, stubborn and forceful, certainly... but she had never demonstrated much of a mind for facts, sometimes let her emotions get the best of her, and seemed to like the freedom that being assistant to Erudite gave her. She had to keep an eye on him, and she carried a lot of messages back and forth, but she was still able to find a lot of time for herself around and even during many of those things.

Erudite, meanwhile, immediately rose his head, sending snow spilling out of his scruffy locks as he snapped: "There, there, there! I told you it was a fascist conspiracy, Celestia, she's been playing you as part of a power play on the part of the northern baronies in their efforts to take over all of Equestria! Assassin! Assassin!"

"Quiet, Erudite." Celestia chastened, and the steward mumbled and fell silent, glaring daggers at Rosewood as the pale-pink unicorn looked seriously up at Celestia. The fact she hadn't responded to Erudite told the Baroness she was actually serious about this, and Celestia hesitated before saying finally: "Let's return to the library. Standing out here in the snow and cold is silly. You can explain why you've volunteered for the position on the way."

Rosewood nodded quickly, trading a look with Scutum as Erudite huffed, then said crankily as he fell a little behind the ponies as they began to walk down the street: "There's no need for that Baroness Celestia, and would you like to know why? Well, I'll tell you why! Non-native residents of the barony cannot be promoted to the position of rulership, that's right there in the laws of the land, section A, subsection two, paragraph three! It's one of the rules our barony was _founded _upon!"

"Yes, she could not become Baroness. But she could still serve as my steward, Erudite, there's no law that says otherwise... it's not a true position of power, after all, but rather only a pony who serves as my voice when I cannot or choose not to be present at the Royal Council and other places." Celestia replied calmly, and Erudite grumbled as Rosewood gave him a nasty look. "Rosewood?"

The pale pink unicorn tore her eyes away from Erudite, then shrugged before she explained awkwardly: "Well, Baroness... as... Steward Erudite is always whining... I mean, 'civilly discussing his negative feelings' about being forced to deal with the council all day... I'd be very happy to take over for him, that's all. I think I can handle the job and speaking for you, and I... I respect you, Baroness Celestia. You've treated me... us... better than Scutum and I deserve."

"See? Power play! Power play!" Erudite snapped, and Celestia sighed mentally as she tried to remind herself why she put up with Erudite's sheer nastiness and excitability. "As it is their relationship offends subsection eight of the Decent Equestrians Act: Rosewood is still married to Mayor Grindstone Grasp of Silver Hoof and-"

Rosewood snarled, and Scutum winced as he hurriedly jumped forwards, grabbing her and stopping her before she could fling herself at Erudite. The Steward skittered to the side, meanwhile, yelling profanities at her, and Celestia wondered moodily if every political cabinet was like this before she said calmly over her shoulder: "I need to think about this. But Erudite, if you're going to be ill, then maybe I should give Rosewood a short chance to prove herself, and-"

"What? No, no no no!" Erudite said hurriedly, shaking his head wildly as his eyes went wide, and Celestia glanced meditatively at him. That reaction told her two things: Erudite was far too in love with the power of being steward to push his bluffing past loud whining, and he was scared that Rosewood might actually be able to do a good enough job to replace him. "B-Besides, you can't have me replaced even temporarily without an announcement one week in advance, a new security and background check done on the applicant for the position, and an approval vote from the Royal Council! And since the year 573 it's been common courtesy to hold an informal induction party so all members of the council can meet and form a personal opinion on the new member-to-be, especially when they are to serve in such a high ranking position as steward!"

Celestia shook her head slowly, then looked forwards as she simply let herself think, ignoring the arguing from behind her: Erudite was acerbic, but an excellent steward. Rosewood she liked, but wasn't sure how she'd fare in the position. Then the ivory mare paused and looked over her shoulder as a new thought came to mind, deciding to test them with a question: "Rosewood, do you understand that Erudite, even if no longer steward, would still be serving as an adviser to the throne? You would both still be forced to interact with each other on a regular basis."'

"Baroness, with all respect, if I were to return to my old position of adviser to the courts and Rosewood was listed as my replacement, I would very happily ask for – or perhaps rather insist on – a transfer back to the research wing or the Canterlot Archives." Erudite said distastefully, shivering once. "I have no desire to work with these fascists and the eugenics machine they are attempting to build."

Rosewood snorted loudly at this, and then she scowled over at Erudite as she said moodily: "In all honesty, Baroness Celestia, I would probably torment him. But I would work with him, yes. I recognize that when he's not running his mouth off or complaining about how much the world hates him, he has... useful knowledge."

Celestia smiled at this, looking ahead as Erudite muttered something, but she ignored the bickering of her steward and her assistant as she made her way back towards the library. She stopped in front of the door, then glanced over her shoulder and said calmly: "I'll make a decision regarding this tomorrow. Until then, you are welcome to stay here, but I don't want any further debate on this subject. Is that clear?"

Erudite huffed, but Rosewood nodded. Celestia smiled at this, then she glanced over at Erudite and added: "I don't think I have anything further to show you today, Erudite. Would you like to come inside for tea?"

"I'm afraid I do not have time for tea, Baroness, there are laws that need to be revised and old case files to go over back in my hotel room." Erudite said, a little stiffly. He grimaced after a moment, then shook his head, rubbing at his face. "Taxes must be handled, debts must be allocated and paid, and I need to research into the possible ramifications of these... machines... starting to be introduced into our barony. They seem like tools that would empower earth ponies, certainly, but to what end, I ask you? To what end? Another form of fascism reliant on mechanical might to overpower magic? Or worse, the parasitic force of communism, to make all things equal?"

Celestia sighed tiredly, then said dryly: "Please try and not let your cynicism add bias to your thoughts, Erudite. But I plan to have Cowlick come before the Royal Council with myself to explain the benefits of machinery, and why we should invest in several factories and manufacturing plants once the technology becomes more available to us. You won't have to deal with that, I will, and we'll put it to a vote among the full Royal Council of Equestria, to try and get everyone's opinion."

"Ah, yes, democracy. Where better to look for wisdom than a sea of fools, where anyone with unpopular or intelligent ideas is drowned out by the roar of the ignorant majority?" asked Erudite flatly, and Celestia looked mildly down at the nasty stallion, wondering for a moment just how far she could launch him with a single kick. "Yes, yes, your highness, of course. I'll go to attend to my duties. But I can't stay for longer than tonight, this is already a terrible imposition as it is."

Rosewood grumbled, then she nodded to Scutum as the military unicorn gave calm, sharp salute before turning to lead Erudite back towards where he was staying. And honestly, Celestia was very happy that Erudite wasn't staying here... but she smiled when Rosewood loosened up visibly, turning her eyes towards Celestia and saying finally: "I'm sorry. He riles my blood up. But I guess quite a lot of things do, I've always been... passionate."

"Yes, I know. But I like that quality in you, Rosewood. I like it a lot." Celestia said softly, and then she turned and pushed the door open... before smiling softly at the sight of Discombobulation puttering around the table, setting down what looked like a full pot of tea, an apron hanging around his neck. "Well, this is a nice surprise."

"Scutum never does this for me." Rosewood grumbled, and Celestia smiled despite herself as they strode into the library. The one-armed Draconequus bowed politely to them as they approached, before he snapped his fingers firmly, and Rosewood cursed and stomped her hooves wildly as they steamed painfully, while Celestia only continued to smile and walk, less-hindered by the tingle of pain. "What the hell was that for?"

"Well, muddy hooves are unhappy hooves. I imagine wet hooves are even worse." Discombobulation replied calmly, and then he waved his arm out at the set table, saying kindly: "Sit wherever you like. As you can see, I've set more than enough places for everyone, although I'm afraid we might still end up with one or two too few."

Celestia laughed softly at this as she took a seat at the table, and Rosewood joined her, eying the rows of plates and teacups set out. "What, are you expecting someone?"

"I never expect anything. That way, nothing surprises me." Discombobulation replied kindly, before he easily flicked his hand upwards, and Ratatoskr appeared in it with a puff. "You forgot this, by the way, Tia."

"Erudite is allergic, he says. I think he just doesn't like him, though." Celestia replied with a smile, and the squirrel chittered as it leapt forwards, hopping off the table and up onto Celestia's shoulder, as Rosewood grumbled and looked moodily up at the rodent. "Are you going to join us, Bob?"

"Of course." Discombobulation spun a chair out from under the table, then dropped down in it and leaned across the back to look across into Celestia's eyes with a slight smile. Celestia gazed back unabashedly, and then the Draconequus half-cupped his mouth with his hand and whispered: "We're making your guest uncomfortable, Celestia. But I'm not sure which one of us is hosting this party, since it's your home but my tea set."

"I just don't like thinking about what Hearts and Hooves day must be like for you two." Rosewood muttered, and then her horn glowed, picking up the teapot; the etiquette that had been trained into her from birth showed as she poured a cup for Celestia first, then for herself, even as she asked: "But I've been meaning to ask you, Baroness... how's Antares doing? I haven't heard much from the brat lately. He doesn't send me letters as often anymore."

"Thank you, Rosewood. He's doing alright, though..." Celestia picked up her teacup, nodding slowly to herself before she took a sip, then continued softly: "He's been having some problems of his own with... family. Normally I wouldn't talk about them, but I know how important you are to him, and he is to you."

"Yeah, well, he's... he's what I have left of Prestige." Rosewood said softly, reaching up and playing silently at the locket hanging around her neck, before she sighed and shook her head slowly. "Stupid kid doesn't seem to get that I want to see him happy, I think. I don't think he gets that from a lot of us, though, you know? Has that martyr complex of his and all."

Celestia nodded, sipping at her tea before Discombobulation said wryly: "Well, you know. A hero isn't the first pony to stride into battle. It's the pony who makes it out alive."

"Oh shut the hell up, I get enough cynicism from Erudite and that slave hoof Scrivener Blooms, who I've run into too many times in the last damn week." Rosewood retorted, and when Celestia gave her a moody look, the pale-pink unicorn offered a lame smile. "I'm sorry. I know, I know, all ponies are equal and... Scrivener's fine."

"All ponies are equal. Some are just more equal than others." Discombobulation paused and rubbed thoughtfully at the underside of his muzzle. "I think I've said that quote before. Let me think of a different one, will you? I'll try and use the same text."

Celestia and Rosewood only looked across at the Draconequus, and then he snapped his fingers before clearing his throat and saying seriously as he slammed his fist down against the table: "No one believes more firmly than Comrade Celestia that all animals are equal. She would be only too happy to let you make your decisions for yourselves. But sometimes you might make the wrong decisions, comrades, and then where would you be?"

He paused, then frowned over at Rosewood, who scowled back before the Draconequus muttered: "This feels far less powerful than it should. I think I need a barnyard, some pigs, other domestic stock, and then a whole bunch of ponies. Although if I'm stupid enough to say 'four legs good, two legs bad,' then the only people who get screwed over by that in this crazy place is me. And the Nibelung, but really, when do we ever hear about them?"

"Now Bob, you know there are worse things than the Nibelung. The Volsung, for instance. You should be very happy we've never had to deal with their kind." Celestia replied calmly, sipping at her tea as Rosewood only sighed and dropped her face in her hooves, before the ivory mare smiled a little over at the unicorn. "You know, Antares has been feeling better lately, though... since Meadowlark isn't here, I assume he's probably out with her. Would you like to wait here, to talk to them?"

"I would, Celestia. I'd like that a lot." Rosewood nodded and straightened a bit, then she picked up her teacup and sipped from it before glaring over at Discombobulation when he gave her a grumpy look. "What? Did I ruin your makeout session? I... no offense, Baroness."

"That's fine, Rosewood. Besides, Bob is an old-fashioned romantic. I'm the one who usually has the special interest in the physical." Celestia replied easily, and Rosewood snorted laughter, then hurriedly covered her muzzle, blushing as she looked at the mare, but Celestia only smiled warmly, then laughed a little herself.

The two ponies relaxed as Discombobulation only sighed and shook his head, before remarking: "Sexuality poorly repressed unsettles some families; well repressed, it unsettles the whole world."

"Then are you saying you're lucky I'm not repressed in any way on that subject?" Celestia asked mildly, and the Draconequus looked dumbfounded by this response before the ivory mare smiled and turned her eyes towards Rosewood. "Speaking of which. Did you hear that Twilight Sparkle is pregnant? She's in her late third month now."

"That's so gross. Honestly. It makes me puke a little in my mouth." Rosewood said blandly, but Celestia only shook her head in amusement before the pale pink mare asked in a more serious, quieter voice: "And how has Antares been dealing with that? I don't expect it's been... easy for him."

"He's looking forwards to having a little sister, I think, but... it is hard for him, certainly. He's just... just now really starting to try and pull away, so the timing is difficult for him." Celestia said softly, shaking her head a little. "That, and the trauma of losing his wings and everything else he's been through... it wears on him. And yet all the same..."

"The stupid little runt won't just freaking... cut himself a break or ask for any help, I know, I know." Rosewood muttered, slamming a hoof against the table and grimacing in distaste before she closed her eyes. "Funny, you know, how much he reminds me of me sometimes."

"Well, you remind me of my little sister sometimes, Rosewood, so I think that's understandable." Celestia said softly, reaching up and squeezing the pale pink unicorn's shoulder gently, and the mare laughed a little as she glanced up with surprise, at both the words and the contact.

Discombobulation shrugged at this, picking up his own cup of tea and remarking; "I don't know about that, Celestia. Some people would argue that all angry mares are one in the same, but if you watch the movie you'll notice that Ripley and Vasquez are very different characters indeed. But you know what would be a great crossover? If in the middle of the movie Samus Aran had just kicked the door in and just started shooting the hell out of everything. And don't you tell me that those nasty xenomorphs aren't as dangerous as Space Pirates. Space Pirates regularly have an IQ of five and the CPU constantly gets them stuck in walls. The Serpents bleed acid and bite your face off with their larger jaw before they stick their smaller jaw through your head."

Discombobulation accented this by opening his mouth wide and flicking his tongue out a few times, and Rosewood looked blank as Celestia only smiled. "I've never really noticed, but you do have quite a long tongue, Discombobulation. You think I would have realized that."

The Draconequus slowly turned a bright shade of red, and Celestia calmly returned to her tea as Rosewood did a double take at the Baroness. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before the unicorn frowned and asked finally: "Did he spike your drink or something?"

"No, I just... I'm relaxed here, Rosewood. And I'd like to consider you a friend, and I don't feel that I have to censor myself around you. I know things are a little awkward with my siblings but... we get along in our way, don't we?" Celestia asked, turning curious eyes towards Rosewood, who looked startled at this... but then she smiled a little after a moment and nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I'd like that, Celestia." Rosewood said softly, and then she reached up and punched Celestia's shoulder lightly, the ivory mare looking surprised before the unicorn said in a warmer voice: "Besides. You and me working together, we might actually be able to drill something into Antares' head, right?"

"Right." Celestia said softly, and the two ponies traded another warm smile as Discombobulation shrugged and sipped his tea, but smiled all the same at this new, blossoming friendship between two very different ponies from very different backgrounds, who had all the same found common ground.


	58. Hungers And The Hungry

Chapter Fifty Four: Hungers And The Hungry

~BlackRoseRaven

Twilight Sparkle was four-going-on-five months pregnant, and most of Equestria was in the grips of an icy winter that had taken the nation into its hold and refused to let go. Luna had even heard reports of the North Wind parading through the fiercer blizzards: they were malicious ice spirits that usually stayed safely hidden away in the iciest parts of the nation, but that had apparently come out to try and worsen this endless winter further and enjoy the misery of those caught up in the roaring snowstorms ripping across the land.

Luna had wanted to deal with them herself, but Celestia had pointed out that not only did the creatures fly, she had promised to take care of herself, and had Twilight Sparkle to think about. Twilight, who was now very self-conscious, more than a little emotional, and who couldn't spend more than ten hours away from Luna and Scrivener. They found this out after Twilight had taken a trip to Subterra to get checked out by Selene, and she had decided to stay the night in the Thorn Palace... but when she got up in the morning, she had found her stomach was becoming rigid, while the rest of her body was starting to rot.

Selene had her taken quickly down to the Pool of Tears, to rapidly restore her energy, and Scrivener and Luna had rushed to Subterra. Just their presence had been enough to reverse Twilight's decay and help restore her body to normal, and Celestia and Selene had quickly figured out the cause: Luna and Scrivener served as the anchor and a sort of energy source for Twilight's body, which was currently using up much more power than it normally did. It was naturally trying to focus all that life energy around her womb and the baby growing inside her, so the other parts of her body had been eaten up first as her energies were culled from them and pulled towards the baby, like how a living pony's body would break down fat and muscle for energy after going so long without eating.

Scrivener and Luna had taken this in stride, while Twilight had undergone a panic attack. They'd quickly calmed her down, however, reminding her they'd been through something similar before, when they had first been learning about the ups and downs of their linked soul. They would test time and distance carefully and figure out how far they could be from each other without this happening, and then work out everything around that. And they renewed their promise to be there for Twilight every step of the way, which had comforted her immensely.

Still, it made Luna cranky she couldn't go on an adventure chasing prankish ice spirits, so instead she had sent out a pack of Nightmares to deal with them. The North Wind weren't exactly strong, after all, and their cold would be relatively harmless to the Nightmares. Luna, meanwhile, flopped down with her face in Twilight's stomach, which was something that calmed her more than she wanted to admit, as Scrivener gently cradled the Lich's head in his lap and gazed softly over the two mares, thinking about how lucky he was.

Twilight had more than a small bulge now, and her body had undergone a few other... strange changes they thought was related somehow to her pregnancy. She had gotten a little gaunter, but she needed fewer stitches to keep herself together, which was always welcome. Her wings seemed stronger, but her magic wasn't working very well these days, and it gave the Lich visible frustration at times: magic had always been something she was exceptional at, after all, and she wasn't used to having trouble levitating even a mug of coffee over to herself.

The house was clean, and Scrivener Blooms had done some repairs to Scarlet Sage's old room: locked a few loose floorboards into proper place, fixed some dings in the wall, poked at the ceiling lamp until he'd electrocuted himself and fallen off the ladder, which made ever-compassionate Luna laugh loudly until Twilight had finally pushed the sapphire mare to her hooves to go and check on the dazed stallion. Now the three were curled up on the bedding in the living room together, gazing back at the corridor and quietly discussing what they wanted to do with the room.

"It should be painted black, so the baby may always feel safe in the grip of the night!" Luna suggested positively, and Twilight and Scrivener both just glared at her. "What? Oh fine. Pink, like flesh. Then it may feel as if it is still safe in the womb."

"Luna, you're supposed to be an artist. You're supposed to know things about colors, or at least be able to pretend you do. Stop. Being you." Scrivener said finally, and Luna huffed at him before he turned his eyes to Twilight. "I kind of like the color it is now, to be honest. I mean, I know we should still put a fresh coat of paint on, but..."

"Babies see black and white the best." Twilight said informatively, and when both ponies looked at her mildly, the Lich said awkwardly: "Not that I'm... supporting either of your ideas, I don't think eggshell white is really the nicest color for a baby's room, any more than I want my baby growing up in some big black void..."

"Now, Twilight Sparkle, we are speaking of a room in the house, not a room in Scrivener's sordid skull." Luna remarked cheerfully, and Scrivener and Twilight both looked at her dryly before the sapphire mare continued thoughtfully: "But what is appropriate for a filly these days? I am not sure. We were never quite so... choosy with Scarlet Sage, were we, Scrivy? She was not a particular young filly, as I recall..."

Twilight softened at this, rubbing at her face as she nodded a little and murmured: "No, she was always a good girl. But she went through a lot, too, Luna... and well, you know how good Fluttershy is with foals. And Scarlet was raised... almost by all of us, you know? I know you and Scrivy eventually adopted her but at first..."

"Aye, many ponies had a hoof in helping take care of her, for which I shall evermore be eternally grateful... that is what gave my beautiful little girl such a broad and keen mind, I think, seeing so many different ponies and getting to learn a little from each and every one of them." Luna smiled a bit, glancing over at Scrivener, and the two traded a slow nod as Twilight gazed softly between her lovers. "But thy daughter will be lucky, Twilight Sparkle. She shall have thou to teach her. And I know thou will do a better job than Scrivy and I did with Antares."

Twilight Sparkle only smiled softly and shook her head slowly, murmuring: "Antares is so wonderful because of you two, not because of me. I don't know, maybe... I'm the reason he is the way he is, did you ever think of that? Because I know if there's one thing he easily could have picked up from me, it's... forgetting that you don't have to hold the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"I think we've all been guilty of that, Twilight. I think that's part of why we're all so good for each other." Scrivener said softly, and then he paused and smiled slightly before winking. "Then again, like Barry's always so jealous of, I pretty much have two wives. That's pretty awesome."

Luna snorted and looked up with a smile from the pillow of Twilight's stomach, reaching up to poke Scrivener a few times as the Lich laughed. "Oh shut up, Scrivy. Thou art not the one with two wives. I am the one with two wives. Thou art more... the servant to two queens. Two beautiful, mighty queens. One who has made the other queen pregnant."

Scrivener rolled his eyes in amusement, then he leaned down and kissed Twilight softly, and the violet mare smiled as she wrapped a foreleg around his neck, pulling him down a bit deeper into the kiss as her whole body shivered in a sudden burst of desire. And Luna smiled slightly, leaning forwards as Twilight's kiss with Scrivener broke, only for the Lich to almost purr when the sapphire mare met her lips next...

Time passed, and when Twilight could next think again after a maelstrom of pleasure and passion, she was curled safe and warm against Luna's body, her head pressed into her chest, her eyes closed as the starry locks of the mare tickled gently against her every so often. One of Luna's hooves slowly stroked through the violet pony's mane as she gazed lovingly down at her, the other front hoof resting gently on the Lich's stomach as she murmured quietly: "My gorgeous, my beloved Twilight Sparkle. I am so honored by thee.. so glad to have thee as part of my family. And I promise thee again... I shall be there every step of the way with thee. I still feel... jealous of thee, aye, but not envious." Luna smiled softly. "And it turns to joy that easily washes away all else when I see in thy eyes how honest thou art about us raising it... as ours."

"It is ours. All of ours. I wouldn't... be here without you, too, Luna. And I have no regrets about that." Twilight replied quietly, gazing up at the mare softly, and the two traded a short, gentle kiss before Twilight Sparkle smiled softly and bowed her head with a slight blush, glancing almost shyly up as Scrivener returned with a tray of small snacks and a cup of tea for Twilight. "But... I hope you don't mind that... I mean..."

"Oh, I suppose I can share Scrivy with thee a little more. As long as thou continues to snuggle with me as well." Luna paused, then looked thoughtfully over at the stallion as he set down the tray in front of the quietly-crackling fireplace. "Perhaps we should send thee out to tickle other mares as well, Scrivener. Well, nay, we could both go, 'twould be fun and profitable. Sleipnir used to make a very pretty penny from the prostitutes he pleased, I shall have thee know."

"Yes, we've... you and Sleipnir both remind us of that often." Scrivener said dryly, shaking his head as he settled down into place behind Twilight, and she smiled and laid back against him, gazing warmly over her shoulder at the stallion. "Anyway, I don't think we should go out and... 'tickle prostitutes,' Luna. Personally I'm very happy with things as they are right now."

"So am I." Twilight closed her eyes, resting her hooves on her stomach as she mumbled: "I didn't think that... being pregnant would make me... well..."

"I have always heard fat mares were good in bed. I did not believe that until I was a fat mare myself." Luna said mildly, and Scrivener groaned as Twilight gave Luna a grumpy look, and the sapphire mare huffed at them before flailing a bit after the Lich when she half-rolled backwards to curl up against Scrivener instead. "I was not calling thou fat!"

Twilight only grumbled against Scrivener's chest, and Luna huffed before sliding forwards to curl up against the Lich's back, massaging soothingly along her spine as she mumbled: "Besides, 'twould have been a compliment in the sense I am using it. When I was fat with pregnancy, I was very fierce in bed. Well, for as long as I could fit in bed, that is. I am sure Scrivy can tell thee of all the times I attempted to pounce him in those last few months when I required a wheelbarrow to get around."

"I wish sometimes we really had put you in a wheelbarrow. That would have actually made me feel like I'm in charge of the relationship for a little while. I could have wheeled you out onto the porch and left you there every now and then." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna grumbled and glowered at him before she craned her head forwards, then swung her horn down to bop Scrivener on the nose with it, making him wince and then cross his eyes to stare down at the glowing prosthetic.

Luna looked less than pleased with this reaction, and a moment later, her horn lit up before Scrivener yelped and wrenched his head back as electricity sparked along his muzzle, the sapphire mare flinching herself, but then grinning widely as Scrivener and Twilight both glared at her. "Do not test me. I am a mighty Valkyrie, and have ways to punish thee both, much as I adore my blooming, beautiful Twilight."

The Lich blushed a little and shifted, smiling hesitantly over her shoulder at Luna, and Scrivener grumbled a little before he turned his eyes towards the tray of snacks and teas, nudging the Lich gently. "Okay. You had better sit up, and try and eat a little, Twilight. Drink that tea Zecora made for us, too, if she says it's good for you then I believe that."

"I know, I know, Scrivy." Twilight shifted a little, then sat up with only a bit of struggle, rubbing a hoof over her stomach slowly. Her horn glowed as she looked almost hesitant, but when she lifted the teacup with ease, she relaxed a bit: her magic was working fine, at least right now. "So what are you two going to do today?"

Luna and Scrivener both shrugged, trading a look before the sapphire mare said thoughtfully: "I would enjoy heading into Ponyville in the morning, I think. Antares will be working at the forge, and 'tis a pleasure to see him and my brother and good Spike all working together. Besides, Sleipnir should be finished the better sheath for Sting by now, and the 'riding gear' that Cowlick commissioned him."

"Good. I'm going to wear it even if you don't want to, Luna, I hate how often I get thrown out of that little sidecar thing and end up covered in scrapes and bruises." Scrivener muttered, and Luna huffed at him and nudged him firmly, but the stallion only nudged her pointedly back. "Well, it's true."

"Speaking of which. I desire to widen the path through the Everfree Forest come spring, so that I may ride Epona to and from Ponyville. I think that means thou must also build a stable for her, Scrivener Blooms." Luna said pointedly, looking over at the stallion thoughtfully, and Scrivener sighed a little despite himself before the sapphire mare rubbed at the underside of her muzzle. "Or perhaps we should have Cowlick and the Nibelung build it. Aye, that may be better. 'Tis not just because I distrust thy carpentry skills, though, 'tis because I am sure Epona will require some sort of special care."

Scrivener shifted almost uncomfortably at this, making a face before he said finally: "You know, to be honest, I'm not a huge fan of the thought of Cowlick building something right outside our house. Mostly because everything that Cowlick builds has a chance of catching on fire and exploding."

"Oh, thou art a great and terrible coward." Luna huffed, rolling her eyes before she dropped her head against Twilight's shoulder. "I suppose that I should also be a good girl and speak to Celestia about certain matters. She is fearful that Thesis is devising some new plot in the shadows, but... I do not see why. If Thesis wished to attack and take us, I... I do not know how much we could do."

Luna glanced quietly up at her own prosthetic horn, and Twilight softened as she reached a hoof up and rubbed it slowly along Luna's back, catching her half-full cup of tea in her other forelimb to cradle it against her body. "We aren't going to let that happen again. None of us are. Besides, you and Scrivener have gotten stronger, been working hard... even talked to..."

"Our respective parasites, aye." Luna muttered, then she sighed a little as Nightmare Moon gave a twist and a quiet laugh inside her, before the mare murmured: "I suppose I am simply a little afraid, Twilight Sparkle. Little as I like to admit that. But Thesis... he is a truly terrible foe. 'Tis no wonder Valthrudnir treats him with sick pride."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Twilight looked up and asked softly: "How's your horn feeling these days? Has it..."

"Aye, it has settled in. Putting it to use in combat, of course, that will be the real test of its worth..." Luna glanced up moodily at the prosthetic again, the crystal gleaming almost eerily. "And of course, 'tis frustrating that my magic is even more limited than 'twas already. Aye, some of it seems... more powerful, if anything, and my magic seems to flow between myself and Scrivener with even greater ease than before... then again, we seem to amplify each other better as well, do we not?"

Twilight nodded after a moment, and there was quiet before the Lich leaned over and kissed Luna's cheek, murmuring: "I know what you're thinking, Luna. But I want you to know that I don't think any of this is your fault, and... none of us want you and Scrivener to give yourselves up to Thesis. No matter what he wants... if he became complete, it wouldn't be good."

Luna nodded, looking down meditatively, and the three rested in silence almost until the morning. Then Scrivener made another cup of tea for Twilight and coffee for himself and Luna, and they chatted quietly for a little while and simply rested together, until the Lich's eyes grew heavy and she curled up on the bedding for a short nap.

Scrivener and Luna tucked her in gently, then both kissed her forehead before smiling down at the violet mare, feeling both good... and a little guilty, yes, about the world they had brought this beautiful, innocent pony into, and that her baby would be a part of on account of them. They studied her as she slept for a little while, then finally made their way out into the cold, snowy day, and strode on towards Ponyville.

Only halfway down the path, though, Luna finally looked at Scrivener and shuddered once: her mouth felt cottony, her body had the faintest trembles running through it, she felt hot in spite of the bursts of cold wind that startled the trees around them and kicked up snowy powder every few minutes. She almost stared at Scrivener, and Scrivener tried his hardest not to look at her before she whispered: "Scrivy. I... I need it. Just a little bit... just a taste."

Scrivener gave the smallest shake of his head, and Luna shivered: her wings fluttered, her teeth ground together, her limbs buckled a little before she forced herself to look forwards, breathing a little harder as Scrivener murmured quietly: "Not yet. A little while longer. I... I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have."

"This is not thy fault. This is my own failing. My own weakness." Luna muttered, and then she winced when Scrivener glared at her, flinching slightly backwards at the anger she felt from him... and beneath it, the shame and self-loathing.

There was silence, and then Luna took a slow, deep breath, straightening slightly before she simply nodded once, and they turned to stride onwards. It hurt, but she focused through the pain, and while it didn't lessen, it wasn't intensifying either. It was bearable, for now, as they walked onwards and Luna breathed quietly through her mouth.

Getting used to the prosthetic had been hard: having everyone's support helped her accept it and feel better about having a large chunk of crystal sticking out of her head in place of her old horn, but actually mastering the magic ability that had come with her horn... that had taken some work. While on the one hoof some of her magic seemed almost amplified, she was no longer able to perform more delicate or complex tasks with telekinesis, and she had lost the ability to craft illusions, and almost every spell outside of her night magic was now impossible for her to use.

She also tired faster, and her body had started to hurt strangely after too much practice... and then the cravings had started. A deep need for something that had grown higher and higher until she'd realized that all that longing was focused on Scrivener... no, Scrivener's blood. The corruption that flowed through his veins...

Maybe it was because they had relied on it too much in the past. Maybe it was because of that elixir Valthrudnir had mixed together, and she had gulped down without stopping to think of the consequences. But it didn't matter: now, every week or so, the pain and cravings came. They tried to ignore it, but Luna only grew worse and worse when they did. And worse than the pain was the way her muscles would grow weak, and she would become pale and sickly, and the magic would leave her horn and her mane...

They hadn't told anyone. Twilight Sparkle knew, but kept silent on the subject, and Celestia probably knew but hadn't said anything. Besides, it was easier this way, as Scrivener finally halted at the edge of the path and turned his eyes to Luna, nodding once to her before he said quietly: "Just... just remember. Not too much... too much and it's... noticeable."

"Just enough." Luna licked her lips slowly, breathing quietly as she strode towards Scrivener, and the stallion closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. His platinum collar glowed silently with Luna' s telekinetic aura, the clasp fumbling at itself before clicking open and falling away to reveal bare flesh that pulsed with a vein of potent, terrible and beautiful life...

Luna bared her fangs before she almost leapt forwards, seizing Scrivener tightly and biting down into the side of his neck: the moment of pain she felt when the same wound formed on her own throat beneath her collar was nothing, absolutely nothing, as his black blood flooded into her jaws and she drank greedily down. The first swallow made her heart thud like a drum, the second made her muscles flex and bulge, the third made her mane and horn light up with dark radiance, and the fourth, as dark liquid dribbled from her lips and spilled down to the snow, it made powerful waves of heat and passion and lust race through her body, a shiver rolling down her spine as her hips bucked...

Scrivener gritted his teeth, tilting his head back before Luna drew away from him with a gasp, her eyes glowing, her teeth stained with his blood as she looked up at him hungrily, then reached up and seized him by the face, yanking him firmly down into a kiss. And even tasting his own dark blood, feeling the unnatural heat and passion boiling through Luna's body, knowing that he shouldn't, he kissed her back, rough and animal. His hooves grasped her shoulders tightly and his body flexed as their mouths worked greedily-

The mare suddenly yanked her head away, flushing and gasping, blinking dazedly several times as Scrivener shivered and looked up towards the sky, still bleeding slowly from the wound in his throat. But as mire filled it, it closed bit-by-bit, and Luna swallowed thickly as the pleasure and passion that had filled her system up so high was replaced by... shame. Shame, self-loathing, disgust and...

Luna reached up and wiped her hoof across her mouth, then she spat several times before licking her lips, trying to keep her eyes away from Scrivener as the stallion carefully picked up his collar and locked it back into place around his neck. They were silent for a few moments, but they both clearly felt one-another's emotions: all the negativity, the pain, the loathing that replaced that brief flare of beauty and pleasure...

_But it could last forever if you'd only give in. _Nightmare Moon's voice cajoled in Luna's mind, and the sapphire mare stared up at the sky, shivering. She wanted to react with anger and vehemence to cover up her fear... but then she felt Nightmare Moon's hoof stroke under her chin, heard the whisper in her ear that... that was so goddamn enticing..._ It's natural. It's evolution. Imagine how powerful you would become if you would give in completely... imagine the bond you would share if that beautiful darkness flowed in both your veins, and you no longer had to feed off Scrivener... at least... not for anything except pleasure..._

Scrivener looked across at Luna, then clenched his eyes shut as he heard Valthrudnir's calm voice in his own mind:_ This is an unexpected outcome of the design, Nihete, but I fail to see how this is a negative consequence in any way, shape or form. If anything, you should thank me for ensuring that this bond between you and the Valkyrie can never be broken... _

The stallion snarled and turned his head away, shivering: he had never, ever wanted that. And he was terrified of what that meant, and what kind of price they were going to end up paying for the way they had plunged so deep into darkness, for trusting like idiots in these evil things inside themselves that didn't, that _refused to_ understand the difference between right and wrong.

There was silence except for the cold wind blowing through the snowy trees, making branches creak and snow hail down from above, tickling over their bodies before the two ponies looked at each other almost desperately, and Luna said finally: "I... 'tis only a small drink, when... when I need it. There is nothing wrong with that. We are not weak, Scrivener. We are not monsters."

"We... we'll push through this. It's not that bad yet." Scrivener agreed quietly, in spite of everything inside himself saying differently... but neither he nor Luna wanted to listen to those other voices right now, any more than they wanted to listen to Valthrudnir and Nightmare Moon. They just wanted to push forwards, like they always did... and... they would deal with things tomorrow.

For a few moments, they looked at each other, and then Luna almost jumped on top of him, the two sharing a fierce, tight embrace as they closed their eyes and clung to each other in silence. The unwelcome presences faded from their minds, and their breathing evened out as they tried only to focus on one-another for now, taking a moment longer to recuperate in each other's embrace before turning and silently continuing on their way towards Ponyville.

They were treated the same as always, but Luna thought Sleipnir's eyes lingered on her, like he caught the faint red stain that had leaked out from beneath Luna's collar and she had failed to notice until Antares nervously pointed it out to her. She made an excuse as always, then punched Scrivener hard enough to leave a bruise on her own body as well as if that proved her point, but it only made Antares more suspicious. Sleipnir smiled... but his eyes were still... worried for her. She hated that.

But he did provide a new holster for Sting: it was better than the old, plain one, with a bandolier strap that would hold extra rounds for her rifle and more loops along the top of the sheath. She wore this proudly, although Sting was currently sitting back at home: when they stopped in at Cowlick's, however, the engineer was at least able to give her another box of bullets and enough to fill up the empty loops.

And then, as Luna had been poking rifle rounds into the bandolier, Cowlick asked in a casual, pleasant voice: "So what's it like? Acid, or something a little heavier? Me, I was always all business. Marijuana's weak and ecstasy's for preschool kids. I pop amphetamines all the time, but back when I was working in a chemical lab – and believe you me, there's no easier way for a mare to get drugs than from the nerds in the science lab who wanna impress the new chick – I used to take this stuff they called 'horn dust.' Lousy name, most drugs have goddamn lousy names, but it was pretty much cocaine and methamphetamine that you take in a tablet form. Never been one for shooting up, myself... I might got all these piercings but that's different. Nothing getting pumped into my veins."

Luna and Scrivener only stared at her, and then Cowlick tapped gently at her own nose. "You're shaking, your eyes are all crazy, and you two are doing that thing where you're like preschoolers who think they've gotten away with stealing from the cookie jar, heads all high, thinking you're acting normal when you're just about quaking from the adrenaline rush. I know the feeling. I got two warnings for that feeling."

There was silence for a few moments, and then, before she could even think about what she was saying, Luna snapped in a harsh voice: "It is none of your business what I do with my life, Kilby Kwolek! Do not imply that about which you do not understand!"

"Well, that tells me everything I needed to know right there." Cowlick replied mildly, looking unfettered before she turned her attention back down to her own project on the worktable in front of her: some kind of layered metal tube she was carefully wiring a core of glowing-green crystal into. "Anyway. If you ever want some help, come and see me. I might have some bad habits still, but smoking, drinking, and popping a pill now and then is a hell of a lot better than a lot of other chemicals you can put in your body."

Luna shifted, looking away in embarrassment as Scrivener looked down awkwardly as well, and there was silence for a few moments before Luna murmured an apology. But Cowlick only smiled and shrugged, saying softly as she continued to work: "I been there. They say it's the drugs that make you act like that, but a lot of the people who say that are talking out their ass. Ain't the drugs. It's the shame that makes you want to bite everyone around you."

The sapphire mare laughed a little, looking down and nodding once. They had finished up in silence, and then she and Scrivener had left, both with their heads lowered as they made their way through Ponyville. They ran into Celestia, and when they looked up at her, they knew she knew. And she knew they knew, they saw that too... but she also kept the conversation away from that subject instead of confronting them, and Luna was glad for it. Both she and Scrivener wanted to hide this thing festering inside of them... this weakness. This need for each other beyond their link and codependency.

In the evening, Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild made their way back towards their cottage. Night came on quickly now, and the constantly-cloudy skies didn't help with conserving daylight. The breeze had at least settled, and beneath the canopy of trees the snow had been packed down by the travel of plenty of hooves apart from their own, making it an easy walk through a cold that felt... comforting, against Luna's uneasy frame.

She and Scrivener were both thinking. Trying to reason with themselves and each other, trying to figure out what they could do. The stallion hated that Luna kept blaming herself: she needed his corruption now to live, that wasn't her fault. He was the one who gave in, who provided the poison. And while she drank the drug, he was the one who took pleasure in giving it...

Luna glared at him before her horn glowed brightly, and Scrivener winced as the corruption in his veins boiled painfully, staggering to the side and hugging himself as they halted. "Do not think that way, Scrivy. 'Tis not productive. We must try and be... productive. We must try and push forwards, and move past this, and figure out... a proper schedule. Perhaps that will make things easier."

The stallion nodded awkwardly after a moment, looking down and shifting a bit from hoof-to-hoof. Luna softened as she studied him, then she added quietly: "And cease blaming thyself. Perhaps 'tis honestly a failing on neither of our parts. But I do not care whose fault this is... I care only that we are able to move through it, or to learn to... use it to make ourselves stronger, Scrivy."

She stopped, then smiled slightly and flicked her horn again, and Scrivener winced as his muscles visibly flexed as the corruption in his veins boiled again, exciting his emotions in spite of how hard he tried to ignore those feelings that rose up in him at the sensation of power. "And we do have advantages. 'Tis nice how easy I can make thee big and strong if I so please, in spite of thou being such a little mare the rest of the time."

Scrivener began to reply, but halted with his mouth half-open as a soft laugh spilled through the air around them. Immediately, Luna stepped closer towards the stallion, glaring back and forth as the frozen forest rumbled uneasily around them, before a voice whispered out of the trees: "I can make you both big and strong, too, you know. Oh, I know what Thesis promised, but he wants to strip you down to the bones, too... he wants me to bring you back to him so you two can be torn apart in the extractor, so he can pick and choose the genes he needs to make himself complete.

"But sweeties... once he's done, you're going to be all skin and bones... and he's probably going to leave us only the scraps to lick up, instead of giving us all the pieces we need to be finished off ourselves..." continued the voice, and the trees rustled before a grinning, bog-colored Pegasus crawled slowly up around the trunk of a large tree, her red eyes fixated on them, her insectile wings buzzing eagerly. "Let me make you strong, babies. Let me show you what I can do for you. And I'll make you so big and powerful you can rip Thesis apart like paper, as long as you promise to leave me enough scraps so I can finish all the incomplete parts of me..."

"Protelea." Scrivener said quietly, as he and Luna set themselves, both glaring up at the Replicant as she crawled slowly out onto a limb... except she almost slithered along the underside, moving over it like some hideous, mutant fly. "And why exactly should we trust you when you probably just want to suck out our insides?"

Protelea laughed quietly at this, her eyes gleaming as she tilted her head down towards them with a wide grin. "Because, sweetie. If you don't, I'm going to take you and that whore you've made preggers back to Thesis. And I'll leave you just sane enough so you can fully appreciate watching him tear your unborn child out of her stomach... unless he's in a good mood. Then maybe I'll get to gobble down that dead matter, baby and all."

The Replicant licked her lips with her long, barbed tongue, and Scrivener and Luna both snarled furiously as the sapphire mare's body trembled, her wings spreading as her mane burst into blue flames. "Do not ever threaten Twilight Sparkle. Do not _ever threaten _Twilight Sparkle and her baby!"

"It's not a threat, sugar. It's a promise." the Pegasus replied kindly, and then her eyes gleamed: "I have an even better idea, though. That baby growing inside her... could feed a whole army of my babies. I won't kill her, no. I'll tie her down, and fill her up with all my sweet little hatchlings. We'll sacrifice one pony brat for a thousand-thousand of my children-"

Luna roared in fury, then sprung into the air and shot towards Protelea, but the Pegasus laughed and flung herself sideways with a grin, launching out of the way. And Luna cursed in shock as she crashed not into, but _through _the tree, rotten wood and countless termites and ants and boring beetles filling the air around her before she howled in pain as bugs latched into her flesh and began to bite and burrow their way into her body.

Scrivener snarled, beginning to move forwards... and Protelea grinned savagely towards him, her eyes flashing. Before the stallion could react, the snowy earth beneath him seemed to all-but-explode as Silverbacks launched themselves onto his body from all directions, clutching into him as their stingers pierced deep through his flesh, the stallion howling in agony as Protelea hissed: "Here's a taste of what I can do for you, big boy."

Luna's eye bulged in shock and horror as Scrivener's pain added to her own, and then she snapped her head back with a roar, a blast of force and electricity ripping out of her body, charring and blowing apart the branches of trees around her and turning the bugs attacking her to ashes. She flapped her wings hard, launching herself straight at Protelea, but the Pegasus flapped her wings at the last moment, Luna narrowly missing before both of Protelea's rear hooves slammed down into the back of her skull, knocking her crashing down into the hardpack of the path with a curse.

She shook herself out... then looked up in shock as Scrivener gave a guttural, broken roar, throwing his head back even as more Silverbacks swarmed over his body. Their stingers tore deep, injecting poison and corruption into his veins, and with so many of them, the effect they were having was horrifying: Scrivener's body was transforming, his flesh hardening and becoming scaly, his front hooves uncurling into claws, his hide tearing as his musculature grew too large, too fast for his charcoal coat to accommodate it. Black veins pulsed through his body as he roared again, spittle dripping from too-big fangs as his eyes began to glow sapphire.

The bony pistons hidden in Scrivener's back tore up and free with a thick squelch of dark substance, and Luna shuddered as she stared at her husband, mouthing slowly. He snarled at her in response, looming over her, already almost twice the size of her as his body continued to warp, his features became more animal, his scars pulsed like veins as Protelea called clearly above: "Get her!"

One of Scrivener's claws lashed out, seizing Luna around the throat and crushing down on her, even as Silverbacks fell away from the stallion's body, dead. Luna gargled loudly, her eyes bulging as she was dragged in close, wincing as he looked down at her and she gazed up at him with... no, no fear. Fascination? Adoration? By Mimir's head, was that arousal?

She laughed weakly as Scrivener rumbled, then snarled and leaned forwards as long horns twisted out of his skull, hardening rapidly. Above, Protelea was still grinning, clearly not at all understanding what was going on... how badly this route she had taken was going to end for her, as Luna whispered: "Thou always makes such a handsome monster."

"Now, crush her. Crush her until she can't move." Protelea ordered, and Scrivener grinned as he seized Luna by the shoulders, and shoved the winged unicorn down to the ground, pinning her into the hardpack. Luna gasped, but she shivered in excitement more than pain, as the last of the Silverbacks fell away from Scrivener's body, dead. "Now hold still, Luna... I have another swarm of my babies coming to spread the poison into you, too. I won't make you a Necrotroph, don't worry... I'll just pump enough into you that your mind will be like putty in my hooves."

Luna stared up at Scrivener, breathing quietly as they looked at each other. Here she was, pretending to be pinned by the beast above her. And yes, she could feel that Scrivener's mind had regressed, become primal... but it wasn't Protelea that he was taking orders from. It was Luna who had the control, through their linked mind and soul.

She knew that if she stayed here, the Silverbacks would swarm her, sting her like they had Scrivener, and fill her with the same poison, the same corruption... and she would become Corrupt Luna again. They would be monsters together, and this Replicant would laugh and think she was controlling them, and let down her guard, and they would rip her into pieces with the ease of pulling apart... a bug. But they would make her suffer first... the corruption flooding Scrivener's veins had wiped away his morality and all his inhibitions, and Luna could see all the things he wanted to do to Protelea. And Luna could feel herself encouraging him, even without the corruption in her veins yet.

And what would happen then? Luna closed her eyes and cursed quietly, even as she heard the tick of the Silverbacks swarming through the snow towards her. Her body quaked with excitement and longing, wanting it... wanting to give in. She could feel Nightmare Moon looming in eagerly, could almost sense Valthrudnir there as well, looking on with interest, and maybe even fear. She could even say it wasn't her fault, that it all happened too fast, if there was no way to revere what was about to happen... what wanted to happen... what she could let happen...

Protelea landed only a few feet away, likely to get a better look at what was going on, the bug-pony grinning widely... and Luna cursed herself silently before she clenched her eyes shut as she gave a sharp mental order to Scrivener. And without hesitation, the Clockwork stallion snapped his head up with a snarl and flung himself off her, tackling Protelea onto her back as the Replicant shrieked in surprise before Luna rolled to her hooves and leapt upwards, narrowly avoiding several Silverbacks pouncing on her.

She landed on Scrivener's back as the stallion pinned down Protelea, then dropped her head forwards, her horn glowing brightly as she bared her fangs. Maybe she couldn't have everything, maybe she and Scrivener couldn't let themselves give in completely, or go past the point of no return, but all the same... "Here, Protelea, thou wants a monster? I shall give to thee a monster!"

The corruption in Scrivener's veins boiled, and the stallion arched his back with a roar as he felt his body flex, eyes glowing brighter as his coat spread over the raw flesh and transformed into armor-like scales, as his tail of hair burst apart to become reptilian, and leathery wings tore from his back in a great burst of black mire, flapping once before furling at his sides. And Protelea screamed as Scrivener glared down at her with a wide, vicious grin: but now it was no longer a pony pinning her down. It was a Tyrant Wyrm.

The monster leaned down, roaring in her face, and Protelea shrieked again before Scrivener rose a claw and began to stomp viciously down on her again and again, crushing the Replicant into the snow as Luna's horn continued to glow brightly, teeth grit as she pumped more energy into Scrivener's body, feeding him more strength. Then she cursed as Protelea vomited a stream of acid up over Scrivener's chest, feeling his pain as the Tyrant Wyrm staggered backwards with a hiss, his scales steaming and rotting rapidly away as Protelea scrambled backwards with a snarl of fury.

She was bruised and bloody, one of her insect wings bent and her chest half-crushed, but her eyes were blazing with rage instead of fear now as she screamed: "I tried to make this easy for you, I tried to keep you alive, but now I'm going to turn you both into pretty buffets for my babies!"

Scrivener only roared loudly in response, and Luna only gave a savage grin, setting herself on the fifteen foot long beast's back. "Says the little bug to two creatures the likes of which she could never fathom! Oh, I have been looking forwards to punishing thy kind for a long time, Protelea!"

The Replicant only hissed, and then her jaw unhinged as her mouth gaped horribly, and Scrivener couldn't help but wince in revulsion even with his mind full of primal rage and bloodlust and furious corruption. Swarms of flies and beetles spilled out of her jaws before Protelea made a horrendous retching noise, her throat bulging obscenely, and then she leaned forwards and vomited out several massive, monstrous centipedes, horrendously long and maggot-white.

They clicked and twisted, then suddenly raced forwards as the swarm of buzzing insects shot straight at Scrivener's face, and the Wyrm-shaped pony growled and bit at them savagely before roaring furiously: but even with corruption-fueled strength, this was still little more than a polymorph. He hissed in disgust as one of the centipedes wrapped itself around his limb, slithering upwards and across his chest to bite savagely at his neck, and Scrivener clawed at the rubbery parasite.

At the same time, Luna's horn snapped back and forth, blasting apart the swarm of beetles and flies with gouts of blue flame, and doing her best to interrupt the streams of acid being vomited at them from the insectile Pegasus. Then Scrivener howled as one of the other centipedes began to burrow into his stomach, sending up a terrible blast of corruption that it greedily began to drain out of the Wyrm-shaped stallion, its body bulging hideously as it absorbed the poison.

Scrivener managed to rip the first parasite off him and tear it apart, even as he stumbled back and forth, trying to shake the other centipede off. Luna began to turn around to deal with it, but then the third centipede suddenly reared past Scrivener's shoulder and launched itself at her, tackling the winged unicorn off the Wyrm's back. She was thrown to the ground with it, cursing in fury as she seized its face to stop it from biting at her, while Scrivener tried to simply crush the other centipede beneath his weight with a howl of pain.

And then, to his horror, he was flung savagely upwards, slamming down on his back as the Wyrm-shaped pony stared in shock at a centipede that had almost doubled in length and trebled in thickness, now like some mutant, monstrous worm with a massive set of mandibles dripping with his blood. It snapped down towards him, and Scrivener barely managed to roll out of the way before the mutated centipede twisted quickly and slammed itself into Scrivener's body, knocking him crashing through the trees at the edge of the path.

He cursed as he tore through the wood, then snarled... but then screamed in agony as the centipede lunged forwards, seizing into Scrivener's body with its jaws and biting, ripping, flaying his chest open to drain out the corruption in his blood. His claws shoved and tore at its rubbery features, but to little use, and Protelea gave a snarling grin as her own Silverbacks swarmed over the massive mutant, stinging into it, injecting their own poisons into the creature to make it grow even faster as she hissed: "I'll teach you to underestimate the true masters of the world!"

Luna roared in fury, even as agony and wounds spread over her own body, and her horn glowed brightly before electricity and blue flame blasted over the centipede that was trying to force her down, making it shriek in agony as it reared back before she leapt forwards as her horn glowed brightly, cutting the charred bug in half.

Her instincts screamed at her, and her horn continued to glow as she snapped her head to the side, releasing a blue fireball that struck a stream of acid in midair and exploded, sending it splattering backwards. Protelea only grinned, however, her unhinged jaws wide, her eyes glowing as her tongue lolled out and swayed like a serpent.

Then the Replicant flung herself forwards, and Luna flinched as she felt another rip gouge itself into her side before her eyes snapped upwards as Protelea vomited another blast of acid at her. She narrowly dodged backwards... and right into several Silverbacks that leapt up and stung her ankles and stomach, making her flinch and draw her attention away for one crucial moment-

Protelea shot in and vomited a sick stream of stinging, poisonous insects over Luna's features, and the sapphire mare screamed and drew backwards before Protelea's tail blossomed like some hideous, deadly flower to unveil the stinger inside it, and it snapped forwards to stab deep into Luna's breast. The sapphire mare stiffened up immediately, her eyes bulging, all the pain flooding her body lost for a moment as she gurgled weakly... and then fell face-first into the snow, her horn sparking faintly, her body numb and paralyzed as Protelea dropped down overtop her and shivered in delight.

Insects crawled eagerly back and forth over Luna's face, but they awaited their queen's orders now as Silverbacks scuttled onto the sapphire mare's body with their stingers raised. Luna barely felt any of it, though... all she could do was stare, frozen and unable to move, horrified by how fast and vicious the Replicant was as Protelea leaned down and cooed: "Now because you've been a particularly bad girl.. I'm going to have a little snack before I get going..."

Her barbed tongue slithered out, licking slowly up Luna's crystalline horn before the Replicant grinned, eyes glowing as her jaw unhinged and her thin, curving fangs pushed their way upwards out of her gums like needles-

A half-rotten log flew across the path, smashing into Protelea and knocking her crashing and rolling backwards with a shriek, and Luna cursed as she began to concentrate immediately. Her body was paralyzed, but she was still able to focus her magic, and she used it not to try and cleanse her system but instead to electrify herself, making her muscles jump and her body spasm, and frying the smaller insects clustered over her features.

Like she'd hoped, the Silverbacks reacted by stabbing their stingers down into her, pumping corruption into her body, and Luna snarled and growled as she concentrated on this, tried to use her magic to exacerbate its effects. And she could feel her muscles flexing as Protelea's toxin was forced out of her body and overwhelmed, as her sapphire-fire mane burned and writhed around her and she slowly began to force herself up to her hooves...

Scrivener grinned, then turned his eyes back towards the centipede as it roared at him, lunging forwards... but all that rapid growth had torn its own rubbery flesh, left it with gaping holes in its armor and large, ugly plates of carapace sticking off its body, and its own bulk was slowing it down. The Clockwork stallion snarled as he flung himself to the side, and the creature smashed off a tree as it turned to chase him, but the Tyrant Wyrm shaped pony was much faster, getting a head start before he spun around to fling himself overtop this immense, snaking maggot-centipede's head and crash down onto its back.

It howled as it writhed back and forth, and Scrivener swung his claws down, ripping deep into its ugly flesh to hold on tight. The centipede was already trying to curl around on itself, biting savagely at Scrivener as it bucked and smashed down smaller trees, but the Wyrm-shaped pony dodged to the side as he swept his other claw out and seized a branch as they passed it, ripping it off the tree and stabbing it savagely into the monster's jaws when it tried to bite at him.

The parasite tore its head back with a scream, spitting blood and corruption in all directions, and Scrivener grimaced before he tore both his claws down into the wound he had ripped in its body. It screamed, but it couldn't even focus on him, swinging its head back and forth as it tried to chew around the stick speared down its throat as Scrivener's claws ripped down into this thing's bloated body before he pushed in one direction and tore in the other as hard as he could, snarling in effort...

Something tore inside it with a thick blast of mire and pus and blood, and a moment later the top twenty feet or so of the centipede ripped away from the bottom, the parasite screaming and convulsing wildly with enough force to buck the Tyrant Wyrm-shaped pony off into a tree. He cursed in pain, then looked up with a snarl as he heard Luna's yell of frustration.

The sapphire mare was hiding beneath a dome of solid ice: her body was still trembling, the poisons playing hell on her even as the corruption boosted her magic, but Protelea was circling rapidly above and vomiting out a constant stream of acid and poisonous insects. More horrible still, maggots and other worms were falling out of her wounds, spilling down to try and work their way through any cracks in the shield protecting the sapphire mare.

Scrivener snarled in fury, then he looked back and forth before his eyes locked on the upper part of the centipede's body, its mandibles still clacking and stubby upper legs squirming wildly before the Tyrant Wyrm seized it by its torn lower body, and then he half-spun with a snarl and flung it as hard as he could. The trees of the Everfree Forest seemed to bend out of the way for him, the air itself seemed to clear so the bug's corpse flew true, and Protelea looked up too late before giving a muffled scream as the corpse smashed into her, knocking her out of the air and crashing down to suffocate her under its weight.

And then Scrivener felt Luna looking through his eyes as she concentrated her magic, and the polymorphed stallion leaned forwards with a snarl as he poured his own energy into the spell as well, giving her more power and the visual contact she needed from beneath her solid shield. All that power they collected together focused on the twenty feet of torn-apart corpse sprawled out over stunned Protelea, and the corruption in the parasite boiled as its dead body swelled hideously before it simply exploded in one tremendous, awful blast of blue fire and gore, launching Protelea backwards into the forest with a scream of agony.

The explosion was so powerful, it shattered the shield of ice around Luna and blew away most of the snow around it, leaving scarred earth behind. A tree slowly toppled across the path, burning with unnatural fire as a hail of branches fell from other damaged and warped oaks and birches and pines. Both pony and Clockwork stallion breathed hard as Scrivener slowly lumbered out of the forest, feeling the corruption settling in his veins and his mind returning quickly to normal, before he shivered as he felt his scales crawling and his frame beginning to shrink, reverting back into his normal shape already.

Then both he and Luna looked sharply up at the shriek that filled the air, staring into the woods... but a moment later, a shape tore quickly towards the sky, ripping through the canopy and flying into the air above, Protelea howling over her shoulder: "This isn't over! When Thesis learns that your bitch is pregnant, he'll come for you, and you won't win this time!"

"Goddammit, we have to go after her." Scrivener gritted his teeth... then cursed and half-stumbled as his body returned to its normal size, steam rising from his form as he trembled and the wounds over his body dripped his black mire blood.

Luna wanted with every part of her being to agree, to chase after the mare... but Protelea had devastated them with her surprise assault, and they had underestimated her ferocity going into combat and it had almost cost them their lives. All three of them, she thought, as she felt Twilight's frenzied thoughts, realized the pregnant mare was actually leaving the safe bastion of their home to come and find them, and Luna said quietly: "No. No, we cannot. We have been away from Twilight Sparkle for too long and already she hurries towards us, when we should go to her. And this strain..."

"Dammit..." Scrivener muttered, and then he dropped his head forwards, breathing hard, and Luna smiled faintly at the reversal of their usual roles. But she understood that: Scrivener was excited by the corruption and those dark instincts had been awoken inside him, while she... she was doing too much thinking, lately.

There was silence for a few moments between them, and then they traded another look, emotions running between the two before they turned to each other and shared a fierce embrace. But after a moment, they parted, and Luna couldn't help but shiver as she looked down and watched a Silverback slowly try and drag itself towards them, the mare murmuring: "We... we should hurry onwards, Scrivy. We need to reassure Twilight that all is well, among other things."

Scrivener closed his eyes and nodded a little, and there was silence for a few moments before the ponies both turned and began to walk side-by-side, carefully avoiding the mire, the insects writhing weakly in the snow, the stains of battle. Neither looked at one-another, as they both gazed down the path and sent calming, soothing thoughts towards Twilight, but the Lich refused to wait for them. She was coming to them, whether they liked it or not, in spite of all the reasoning they gave her.

It made them both smile, even as they worried for the violet mare. It was funny the way Twilight was: even these days she read so much, fell back on logic and research... but just like them, it was her emotions that really controlled her. And if a friend or a loved one was in danger, all logic was thrown out the window and she would give up anything, put herself through the worst possible dangers, in order to help them out.

They continued down the snowy path, trying not to hurry even though they knew that Twilight was making her way quickly towards them. If they rushed or let themselves worry too much, the Lich would sense it through their link, and probably just hurry all the faster towards them. But everything at the moment was okay, even if they had just gone through a nastier fight than they had both imagined, and suffered something... that had surprised them both.

The two ponies traded a look, and Scrivener paused and glanced down, realizing his front hooves were still unfolded into claws. He stopped to close both of these tightly, and Luna gazed at him softly as they sat on the frost-covered road for a moment. Then the Clockwork Pony closed his eyes, breathing slowly before he looked up with a faint smile, chestnut irises backed by the faintest hint of blue light as he asked quietly: "We can't escape who and what we are, can we?"

"Aye, perhaps not. But I believe all the more we can decide what we do with that. More now than ever before." Luna said softly, looking down before she smiled a little and stepped forwards, reaching up to stroke the stallion's face gently. "And look at thee. Thou makes a very handsome monster, I shall have thee know... but I realize that thou art missing something. Something silly that I guess we have both been too busy to notice."

Scrivener tilted his head curiously, and Luna closed her eyes and concentrated for a few moments before flicking her horn, expending the last of her magical energy... but on a good cause, she thought, as the snow between them whirled upwards and formed into the shape of glasses. And a moment later, they were real glass and real metal that dropped onto Scrivener's face, the stallion smiling at her through them as Luna said softly: "Do not forget why Twilight and I love thee. Do not think thou must become stronger to be worthy. Thou art a poet."

"Which is worse than a monster anyway." Scrivener said quietly, and Luna laughed softly and nodded before the two nodded firmly to each other and shared a faint smile, promising silently to one-another that they would survive this, they would protect Twilight Sparkle, and they would defeat Thesis without giving in to the darkness inside themselves.


	59. Welcome Ceasefire

Chapter Fifty Five: Welcome Ceasefire

~BlackRoseRaven

Celestia was extremely concerned about the attack, and spent a long time going over every detail of what had happened with Luna and Scrivener. She had also had Meadowlark and Scarlet Sage carefully go over Twilight, even though the Lich was less-bruised than either Scrivener or Luna were, and hadn't suffered as seriously as they had worried she would from her living phylacteries being battered around... then again, it probably helped by that by now she was used to that.

Celestia was also markedly interested in the polymorph Scrivener had gone through mid-battle. She had something in her mind, and that worried Scrivener... but what had been truly nerve-wracking was when she asked if she could have time to think before speaking with them again, and gently urged them to go to bed. Celestia had come running the moment she found out what had happened, after all, with Scarlet and Antares in tow... she said she would stay the night here, so they could talk after the three ponies got some rest and they had all settled.

Luna grumbled, but agreed if only for Twilight's sake: the Lich was still frazzled, she had gone through a short crying fit and apologized again and again for not being able to help, then berated them both for not running away and... almost giving in. She had yelled at them a little about their worsening addiction to the corruption, too, right in front of Celestia, but Celestia had thankfully brushed this tactfully aside for now, even though Antares and Scarlet Sage both looked immediately concerned.

But all the same, almost the moment the sapphire mare laid her head down on the pillows with her partners, she was asleep. Moments later, and she was in the dreamworld, standing in the halls of some vast, beautiful castle. She frowned curiously as she looked back and forth, seeing a resemblance to the golden halls of Valhalla in the architecture... before she shivered as Nightmare Moon said kindly: "And this could all be ours. This could all be yours."

Luna turned around, and then flinched in surprise: not at Nightmare Moon, but at the fact that beside her stood Valthrudnir, the _Jötnar _smiling with predatory charm at the mare as he shuffled a set of tarot cards slowly between his hands. "Yes, Valkyrie. This and more. I must admit, I am fascinated by the way you and Nihete continue to evolve yourselves..."

"Scrivener Blooms. King of the Night. You promised." Nightmare Moon said kindly, and she smiled over at Valthrudnir almost coyly as the dragon rolled his amber eyes distastefully. "Please. It is but a small favor we ask, Lord Valthrudnir. And have we not earned a little respect?"

"Not as much as you seem to like to think." Valthrudnir replied equably, and Nightmare Moon's eyes flashed, but her smile didn't fade before the _Jötnar _riffled several cards into one hand, then fanned them out and looked down over them meditatively. "But very well. I shall attempt to use the name Nihete was given by the biological entity that believed itself to be his mother whenever the mood is appropriate for it."

Luna snarled, but Nightmare Moon smiled again, bowing her head politely as if in gratitude. Valthrudnir glanced from one to the other moodily for a moment, and then he shook his head in distaste, muttering: "And here I always believed that the existence of multiple coherent personalities in a single entity's mind was either a farce and delusion exacerbated by other mental conditions or the workings of pathetic mud-slop like demons that take far too much delight in a simpleton's prank."

"What do the two of thee want? And I do not desire a castle, any more than I desire a country. If there is one thing that I desire to rule, 'tis only myself." Luna said moodily, glancing back and forth, and Valthrudnir snorted at this as Nightmare Moon chuckled quietly.

"Now Luna, that's not entirely true... you may not desire an army of worshipers, but I do know that you do wish that you had the power to make others bow to you, whenever you so pleased. To have freedom, and more importantly, power so great that you would no longer have to fear either responsibility or repercussion..." Nightmare Moon said in her sultry, almost-teasing tones, and Luna gritted her teeth and looked away, but she was strangely relieved as the castle setting around them melted slowly down into a forest of tall, dark trees and jutting rocks of ice, the floor beneath them turning to warm, strangely-soothing mire. "Better?"

Luna grumbled a little, and Valthrudnir rolled his eyes as he shuffled the fan of tarot cards back into the deck, then began to calmly riffle them from hand-to-hand, asking distastefully: "May we please move on to why I have been generous enough to offer my time and services before the other two wheels of the tricycle make their appearance?"

"I do not know if I should be offended or chuckle at thy awful metaphor. Clearly spending all the time thou art in Scrivy's mind is rubbing off on thy overstuffed brain." Luna said dryly, while Nightmare Moon only smiled indulgently.

The _Jötnar _only gave her a sour look, then he began to grouchily shuffle the deck of tarot cards with one hand, smoothly making the cards dance through the air and around his fingers with a dexterity that made Luna scowl crankily. "Forgive me, next time I won't use the simplest metaphor I can think of to ensure your plebeian mind is capable of understanding that I am referring to you.

"But before this can devolve any further..." Valthrudnir held up a single finger, as he finished shuffling his deck with his other hand and instead only held it tightly. "I thought it would be prudent for me, and a show of good faith, to speak you directly concerning your condition. I have not barred Nihete... Scrivener Blooms... or the one you call Twilight Sparkle from joining this conversation, but I have chosen a location a convenient distance away, so we speak without any interruption that you may not desire. You may not want to share what I have to tell you with the others."

Luna shook her head firmly, then she looked up and said quietly: "I hide nothing from Twilight nor Scrivener. And in any event, I cannot keep a secret: Scrivy and I know one-another inside-out through our soul link. All our darkest secrets, all our brightest dreams. Nothing is hidden from the other, Valthrudnir."

The _Jötnar _only smiled at this, and then he made a simple raising gesture with two fingers, and an ominous black vault slowly rose out of the mire in front of Luna, the mare wincing away from this as the dragon asked softly: "And what if I told you that there was a way you could? That I could offer you a place to hide all those things, good and ill, you don't want anyone else to know? Strangely enough, I don't mean all those filthy fantasies that parade around so proudly in your mind, but your hidden little desires, like how much it bothers you that-"

"Enough! Nightmare Moon, how dare thou feed the monster this information, let him use it against me!" Luna snapped, glaring furiously over at the entity of passion, but Nightmare Moon almost reflected the _Jötnar's_ pleased expression as she bowed her head towards Luna.

"He read the memories from all our minds, darling Luna... but do not fear." Nightmare Moon calmly rose a hoof as her horn glowed, then slowly made a lowering gesture, and the dark-metal safe sank back into the mire as Valthrudnir grumbled moodily. "We appreciate the offer, Lord Valthrudnir, but ask that in the future you keep to yourself instead of wandering so freely. Furthermore, we do not desire nor deserve secrets from those we love and serve."

"Very well." Valthrudnir said moodily, looking almost disturbed by Nightmare Moon's reaction, before the _Jötnar _shook his head and glanced distastefully over at Luna. "Then shall I bring Nihete and the Lich here for a nice little chat on how you now require infusions of the corruption to live?"

Luna swallowed thickly at this, her eyes widening slightly, and the dragon smiled with sour self-satisfaction as he nodded once and tented his fingers in front of himself. "I thought as much. And while I admit that there was perhaps a miscalculation on my part in considering what a lifeform such as yourself could handle without creating an imbalance, part of that fault rests on you and Nihete for your own little forays into experimenting with the corruption."

The sapphire mare snarled at this, but Nightmare Moon was quick to step in, saying softly: "Perhaps we should save laying blame for another time, if I may be so bold as to offer my suggestion. After all, this concerns all of us, does it not?"

"Yes, yes. I suppose that's correct." Valthrudnir muttered, and then he shook his head slowly before moodily surveying Luna, and then frowning slightly as his amber eyes locked on her, asking quietly after a moment: "Why do you still desire to have Nihete and the Lich present? I have just revealed that you have a large, glaring vulnerability, Valkyrie. Even if your kind was designed to be whores and handmaidens and servants off the battlefield, you shouldn't be so willing to go babbling about this new way Nihete can puppet you like the tin toy soldier that you are."

Luna snarled with even greater anger at this, and then she leaned forwards and shouted angrily: "The Valkyrie were warriors so strong that even being but forty and one in number, we not only kept the Aesir and Vanir in line but your accursed barbarian kind at bay! Preen and mock all thou likes, Valthrudnir, but for all the fine silk and tenor of thy tone, thou art still nothing but a brute and a savage, and thy breeding shows all the more in the way thou cannot trust a single accursed soul!"

"What do you know, Valkyrie?" Valthrudnir snapped in return as he lost his calm, his eyes blazing as he stomped forwards and swung an arm out. He ground his teeth together, then continued with a snarl: "The _Jötnar _were about nothing but power and favoritism! I was the smartest, the greatest intellect, the battle-planner and far above the power of my so-called 'brethren,' and yet Ymir always bullied me, picked on me, was afraid of me! Yet I never failed a single mission that I was given, my strategies provided the brazen bully and our entire clan the means to drive off both gods and fire giants! But where was ever my recognition? Why was I never given so much as a 'thank you' for all that I provided? If I am so wrong about the world, Brynhild, where were _my _friends?"

The sapphire mare didn't know how to respond to this, mouthing slowly as she looked disbelievingly at the _Jötnar _as he breathed hard in and out, his eyes blazing, a furious snarl on his features before he glared down at Nightmare Moon as the dark entity calmly reached up and pressed a hoof into the invisible shield around the dragon, making the air ripple strangely as she said softly: "I am your friend, Lord Valthrudnir."

Valthrudnir looked surprised at this, leaning back and frowning down at the dark entity, and there was simply silence for a few long moments before Luna sighed in relief as Twilight and Scrivener Blooms both swirled into being on either side of her in bursts of blue mist, the sapphire mare murmuring: "Good. I was terrified for a moment that I was about to be forced to go through a group hug with the _Jötnar_."

"Be silent, Valkyrie, I am in no mood for your insipidity." Valthrudnir said disgustedly, and then he shook himself out briskly before slowly brushing the wrinkles out of his suit jacket, adding moodily: "And I suppose I should have known that Nihete and your little incubator would come running."

Luna growled again, and Scrivener grimaced as Twilight only sighed quietly. Then the stallion turned uneasy eyes on Luna, studying her and feeling her thoughts and recent memories tickling into his mind even as he replied calmly to Valthrudnir, the Tyrant Wyrm side of his subconscious features facing towards the dragon: "It wasn't hard. I just thought of the stupidest place to look, which you would probably figure was the smartest place. You know, you being such a super-genius and a master of pony psychology and all."

The dragon fixed a dark look on Scrivener Blooms, and the stallion looked mildly back before Valthrudnir calmly rose his fingers and snapped them. And a moment later, a pillar of dark mire shot straight up and hammered into the underside of Scrivener's chin, making his eyes bulge as his head snapped backwards. "Shut up."

Twilight winced, and Luna looked mildly over at Scrivener as he staggered a few steps away, shaking his head out and rubbing slowly at the underside of his face as the pillar dissolved back into darkness. Then all three ponies looked up as Valthrudnir said moodily: "Drinking the raw corruption is effective, but a better method would be direct injection of a concentrated form into a vein."

Luna closed her eyes tightly as Scrivener and Twilight both almost immediately understood what the _Jötnar_ was talking about, and they both opened their mouths to argue. But Nightmare Moon stepped forwards, smiling and saying quietly: "Please, my beloved family. Hear out what the _Jötnar_ has to say. After all, we are already paying the cost, are we not? So instead of wasting our time threatening and attacking each other, let's work towards a solution with Lord Valthrudnir."

Scrivener shifted uneasily, looking almost warily at Nightmare Moon. Her sultry smile, the glimmer of her eyes, the predatory look on her face half-hidden beneath everything... it worried him. After all, Nightmare Moon was normally one of their fiercest defenders... and the only time she didn't rush into a debate to prove she knew best of them all what was going on as when she had some nasty underlying scheme at hoof.

And the way she treated Valthrudnir... how the _Jötnar_ was looking at her with suspicion he probably didn't understand was only playing into Nightmare Moon's hooves. Sure, by now he didn't doubt that the dragon probably had an IQ of about a billion, and he was cunning and a master strategist and clearly understood how the mind worked... but he still didn't seem to have the best grasp of free will. Of the idea that sometimes not everything worked according to the precise calculations, that sometimes you could give a pony every reason to go one way... and they would go in the other direction instead. Or hell, they might just sit down, or go to sleep, or start wildly screaming and running around in circles.

More than that... Nightmare Moon was living will, living passion, living emotion. And maybe what really scared Scrivener was the idea that if living will paired up with the echo of a nearly-omnipotent and omniscient _Jötnar_... well, Scrivener didn't think that even he and Luna could stop them if they decided to try and turn the tables on them, considering how deeply-ingrained into their mental link Valthrudnir already was.

But Nightmare Moon smiled at him as if to reassure him, even as Valthrudnir shook his head and began in a distasteful voice: "I suppose that the passion entity is correct. As much as I do not like it, we do have to work together in this situation to ensure not just simple survival, but avoiding any... serious consequences occurring as a result of our actions."

"Aye, well, that has already happened, has it not?" Luna asked sourly, and both Twilight and Scrivener looked softly at the mare, but she only shook her head quickly and muttered: "Nay, I... I wish to move forwards. But I do not believe I wish to stab myself with needles on a regular basis, either."

"I have hypothesized that, like a Tyrant Wyrm or several of my other creations, you require a certain level of corruption present in your body at all times. This is consumed by natural processes over time, and likely used up faster the more you draw upon certain powers... your magic, for example, I believe is partly fueled by the corruption, which is why some of your magic powers have been further amplified, and others neutralized." Valthrudnir said calmly, and Luna snarled even as she glanced up at her horn... and she shivered as she realized that even in the dreamworld, it was a crystal prosthetic now. "No, I do not believe that you will actually die if you run out of corruption, but you will be left in agony, and you will not be able to use your magic, Valkyrie."

"Wonderful." Luna muttered, and then she shook her head slowly before hesitating and glancing up, asking quietly: "But thou art not sure?"

"I... am not." Valthrudnir looked pensive at the quiet question, then he reached into his dress jacket and pulled out a silver coin, beginning to play this meditatively between his dexterous fingers as he continued: "You have a choice. Complete replacement of your bloodstream with corruption, but as the Clay of Prometheus has a... particularly... _interesting_... effect on organic life-forms, and on you especially... I do not believe this is feasible. You would be powerful, yes. I am not sure if you desire to trade your mind for power, though."

"The mind is power." Luna muttered, and Valthrudnir laughed shortly, glancing up in surprise even as he flicked the coin into the air, then caught it easily as it fell. "Heads. And if I am right, I demand thee explain why precisely thou suggested needles."

Valthrudnir snorted at this, then he began to play the coin through his fingers again, saying dismissively: "I am not playing a game with you, Valkyrie. Or at least I have no interest in a game based entirely on luck and probabilities, that is for children who do not understand that winning and losing is how the superior are differentiated from the inferior and not something they can avoid forever. But I will answer your question: it is because a direct injection of concentrated corruption into your bloodstream means less of the substance will be destroyed through biological processes before being absorbed and stored, and it will circulate and self-replicate to a greater extent. Think of... no. Explaining how cells replicate and differentiate to such feeble minds as yours, who probably still all believe that all biological life was created and watched over by a magical god in the sky, would be too boring and irksome a process."

"Funny. A _Jötnar_ like you that doesn't believe in god or religion." Scrivener Blooms remarked dryly, and the dragon gave a distasteful smile at this.

"Please, Nihete, don't be so naïve. No god believes in religion." Valthrudnir replied distastefully, fixing the two ponies with an almost-contemptible look, and then he shook his head slowly before continuing mildly: "But I do not wish to waste my time on a theological discussion with two creatures I doubt can fathom the principles of basic arithmetic, much less any school of thought not relying on 'it was magic!' as the explanation for everything."

Valthrudnir made a mocking little motion with his hands beside his face, and the ponies glowered at him before Scrivener felt a strange shudder run through him as he realized... that was a different kind of mockery than Valthrudnir had usually indulged him. No, that was more like... _that's the kind of thing I'd do._

But the _Jötnar_ was already moving on, apparently unaware that he'd almost mimicked Scrivener's favorite form of mockery, continuing in a moody voice as he watched the coin dance slowly over his knuckles: "Let us focus instead on this: Nihete, you are more than capable of synthesizing a concentrated form of corruption, without even needing to use the blood from your veins to amplify the mixture. As a matter of fact, the mixture that I had you create... let us call it 'Prometheus Elixir' for ease of reference... if injected into your body, it should give you... oh... two weeks, perhaps, assuming against any major exertions."

Luna looked down at this thoughtfully, before Nightmare Moon added gently: "But of course, sweet Luna, you will have to monitor the dosage... and there's that sensation you crave, as much as you need the corruption. The pleasure... you long for that momentary high already, don't you? Just like the slave hoof thralls in the old day, kept in check by drugs and magic..."

"I am no junkie. I am no... addict." Luna snarled, shivering a little and looking away. "Tis... 'tis something I need to survive. Literally. I cannot be addicted if I need it to survive."

"That's the very definition, sweet Luna. But we are all here for you, are we not? We will all help you through this... to learn to curb and control yourself, and to take the corruption only when it is necessary... not just for pleasure, and power, and sake of revenge." Nightmare Moon said kindly, and when Luna glared at her angrily, the dark entity surprisingly turned a kind smile to Valthrudnir. "Reassure her, won't you? It would be a powerful gesture."

Valthrudnir looked disgustedly down at Nightmare Moon as he dropped the coin between two fingers, then caught it in his fist. He squeezed compulsively, then moodily opened his hand and looked down at what was no longer a silver coin, but instead a single card that he flicked easily up to hold by thumb and forefinger, silently studying this for a moment before he grimaced in distaste when Nightmare Moon placed a hoof almost imploringly against his shield.

"Oh, very well. Valkyrie, I do not believe that your disgusting animal urge for pleasure will overwhelm the little rational sense in your mind." Valthrudnir said moodily, and all three ponies glared at him before the dragon tucked the tarot card calmly away and added in a mumble: "Because in spite of all logic speaking to the contrary, you seem to continue to trust in your so-called friends and they continue to fail to take every advantage of you they could."

Twilight softened a little at this, even as Scrivener only snorted and Luna muttered to herself, before the mare asked distastefully: "Should I thank thee now or simply bite back another insult later?"

"I would much prefer the latter. Every time you thank me I am reminded of the fact that I am stuck here, offering my aid to two cheating little insects who I would direly love to crush out of existence in my bare hands. And their... I do not understand what you are still." Valthrudnir said moodily, turning his eyes to Twilight as he made a rolling gesture with one hand. "I thought your kind had evolved past forming bands of mares to prance happily along after a single dominant stallion."

"Well, I am sorry, Valthrudnir, I am apparently just such a mighty stallion that these two pretty mares were unable to resist their ancient instincts, that is all." Luna said dryly, and Valthrudnir slapped his forehead as Scrivener looked torn between exasperation and amusement, and Twilight only fixed the sapphire mare with a sour look.

Nightmare Moon, surprisingly, gave a quiet laugh before she turned her eyes to Valthrudnir, saying softly: "Your knowledge never fails to impress me, Valthrudnir... but tell me, if it is instinct for mares to fall in line after a stallion, why would society consider having more than one mare at one's beck and call a sin?"

The dragon looked almost... uncomfortable at being addressed like this, shifting before he answered distastefully: "Personally I find the idea of spending any amount of time in animal 'mateship' with some creature likely chosen only for its visible features repulsive... but I suppose that is because all societies are frail and weak, based on favoritism of intangible values chosen by some entity of questionable intellect and judgment instead of fact and eugenics. But nature has always been shallow, and seems to enjoy choosing what is physically attractive over what is actually useful."

Twilight shook her head slowly, and then she asked quietly: "Why can't you just... try and understand us, Valthrudnir? Why can't you try and appreciate us instead of just hating us blindly, acting like our nature, our beliefs, our society, our... _everything_... has done nothing but led us towards being failures? If you understand what that's like, then can't you understand what you're doing is wrong?"

The ivory dragon was silent as he reached up to adjust his bolo tie, turning his eyes away before he said abruptly, as if the conversation had never gone off on a different tangent: "You plebeians should be capable of finding something so simple as a needle capable of delivering the injections, and the elixir will last for quite a while. Furthermore, even your simple minds should have memorized the recipe, so I will not waste precious time repeating it if you require more... but even concentrated corruption will be more than effective enough.

"Nightmare Moon is correct. The same dosage should be enough to sustain you for the moment, but the pleasure you receive from each dosage will gradually diminish as your body adjusts. At first, though, I'm sure you'll be able to enjoy plenty that momentary, disgusting pleasure of injecting pure power into your body." Valthrudnir said distastefully, and then he smiled dryly when Luna gritted her teeth and Scrivener narrowed his eyes. "How does it go? A life is worth only what it lives through?"

"A life is worth only what it lives through _others_, although I don't think you'd understand that, Valthrudnir. So don't quote sixteenth century poets at us." Scrivener said moodily, and the dragon snorted in distaste before the stallion added sourly: "And by the way. If you're done with your Flourish, maybe you can go and try to fit your head around Blot."

The ivory-scaled reptile snarled at him in disgust, and Scrivener felt a strange shiver run down his spine: the dragon seemed to take the same insult he did from being compared to that particular brand of poets... _and yet I'm sure that if we didn't have this stupid link between us, he'd love them. They might be even wordier than he is, after all. _"It's a small wonder that I decide to help you ponies out at all, with how you do nothing but insist on getting on my nerves and throwing my generosity back in my face. Wretched, ungrateful vermin."

"Well at least we are not fat!" Luna snapped, and Valthrudnir gave her a disbelieving and hateful look before the sapphire mare added flatly: "Thou art fat. Fat in thy fat head. And stupid, too."

The _Jötnar_ slowly closed his eyes and reached up to rub at his temples, before Nightmare Moon interrupted gently: "It seems that our conversation has come to an impasse. So perhaps we should go our separate ways... but there is one last thing I wanted to comment on, Scrivener Blooms. You made a very handsome Tyrant Wyrm, my King of the Night, and I believe I speak for both myself and Lord Valthrudnir when I say you should continue to pursue your path of power. After all, it may be the only thing that will allow you to protect your family from Thesis, and perhaps even save little Luna from herself."

There was silence at this, and then Valthrudnir looked distastefully over at the dark entity, muttering: "Do not speak for me. And as a matter of fact, your original design had nothing to do with a Tyrant Wyrm, Nihete. But I suppose the exposure to corruption, the mutation and evolutions... and the influence from outside forces, not to mention my own modifications done to you during our... former forced rooming together in this hollow mind of yours..."

Valthrudnir rubbed thoughtfully under his chin, then he nodded once to himself and murmured: "Yes. Yes, before I only considered whether or not I could make you into a... more-sizable warship. A Tyrant Wyrm of any kind would have been able to do vast damage to Valhalla, after all, and with the power source coming from the Valkyrie the destruction potential would have been immense. I did not expect you to turn that malice on myself, though... but I will not make that error again. Nor would I attempt to override your unfortunately-necessary conscious functions if I were to perform that experiment once more..."

Scrivener gritted his teeth, but he didn't know how to argue. He didn't know if he could argue, all things considered: after all, he could no longer lie to himself about what he was, or what he'd be willing to do or become in order to protect the ponies important to him.

Twilight trembled a little, looking silently over at Scrivener and Luna before Valthrudnir turned away, saying calmly as he began to stride off into the darkness: "I will consult with you later, after I have had some time to consider the possibilities of further enhancement. Do me a favor, and try to follow the advice I have been so generous with for once, ignorant ponies. It will only reflect far worse on you if I am forced to save your excuses for existence after you ignore what advice I have shared with you already, after all."

The _Jötnar _vanished, leaving Nightmare Moon standing alone in front of them for a few moments before the dark entity smiled softly and said gently: "Listen to Valthrudnir. He is not wise, but he knows much all the same. He is powerful, and he will make us powerful He will make us powerful indeed..."

Luna shivered a little at these words, the way they were spoken, everything they implied before the dark entity laughed quietly to itself, then turned and burst apart into blue mist. It left Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight all standing silently in the middle of the dark forest, the sapphire mare and the stallion both looking at the ground as Twilight trembled and looked over at the two of them in silence.

Luna began to open her mouth, but it turned into a gape of surprise as Twilight shouted: "Don't start! Don't... don't say anything, either of you!"

Both ponies stared at the Lich, startled, as she rounded on them angrily, and Luna mouthed slowly as Scrivener blinked dumbly before Twilight continued furiously: "Honestly, I've had... I've had enough of all this! Do you two just not get it, that... that if you let yourselves become monsters, that if you stop fighting, you're going to leave me and _our child _all alone? That you'll fail Celestia and Sleipnir and Pinkamena and all the other ponies you're supposed to care about? And how are you both so dense that after all this time you... you don't get that you don't have to handle all this alone? God, what about Antares? What about Scarlet Sage? What about me?"

Twilight trembled, lowering her head and whispering: "What about me... it's not the thought of becoming some kind of monster that scares me. I'm a Lich already. It's the thought that I'm always going to be dead weight to you, and left behind and... no... no pun intended..."

She laughed faintly, trembling and rubbing a hoof slowly at her eyes, and Scrivener and Luna traded silent, ashamed looks before they both strode forwards and hugged her tightly. Twilight trembled a little, but then settled slowly in the embrace, sliding a hoof up to rest against the chest of either pony as she murmured: "I want to be beside you. Equal in everything, right?"

"Right. We're sorry." Scrivener said quietly, and then he and Luna traded looks again before the sapphire mare nodded at him to continue, and he sighed a little but nodded back, trying to find the right words. "Twilight... you're still... pure. Special, in a lot of ways. We love you and you amaze us and make us both happy. We want to protect you. We don't want you to become... like we are."

"I already am, though. And I don't want to be anything different." Twilight replied softly, closing her eyes and smiling faintly, and there was silence for a few moments before the Lich added quietly: "Don't hide things from me. Let me help you, work with you. And you know you have to tell Celestia and the others..."

"I... I know. But... 'tis... hard. It feel shameful, and weak. It... is a vulnerability, as Valthrudnir said." Luna murmured, shifting a little and looking silently away, and Twilight gazed quietly at the sapphire mare before Luna shook her head quickly and mumbled: "And damnation, I do not want to ever think of the _Jötnar _as being right about anything. 'Tis... uncomfortable."

"Then don't believe him, because he's not always right, and it's not your fault. You need it to live. It's just..." Twilight looked down quietly, laughing faintly before she closed her eyes. "You don't... I mean... I'm sorry. I guess my emotions are getting all out of whack again and..."

"No, don't apologize. You're the only pony that gives us that kick in the ass we sometimes need." Scrivener murmured, smiling a little, and Luna nodded moodily before the three parted, studying one-another before the stallion asked quietly: "So what are we going to do about everything, then? We... we have to protect you Twilight. You're carrying... our child."

Luna smiled at this, brightening a little as she looked up, and the Lich blushed a little as she rubbed silently at her stomach before nodding hesitantly and glancing down. But after a moment, she murmured: "I'm still well enough that I can help out, though... and you're going to let me help out and... at least be there for you. Talk with me, be honest and open with me, like... like you promised. You owe me that much at least."

"Oh, no more guilt, damnable Twilight Sparkle, I already feel terrible as it is." Luna groaned, grabbing at her head, and Twilight laughed despite herself as Scrivener smiled a little, before the sapphire winged unicorn nodded hesitantly and mumbled: "But... aye, we shall. We promise. Is that enough for now, my beloved mare?"

Twilight nodded a bit after a moment, and Luna smiled softly before leaning in and kissing her forehead gently. "Good. Then in that case, Twilight Sparkle, let us try and relax, shall we? We may speak a little, but for now the danger is passed, and we owe each other a small respite. Come. Let us see what awaits us in our dreams and nightmares."

Luna turned and flicked her horn, and the world around them began to change, looming buildings rising up around them through the black forest, sending mire spilling down from their turrets and palisades as strange creatures began to appear all around them. Scrivener Blooms shook his head in amusement, and Twilight Sparkle sighed but smiled in spite of herself, admiring as always Luna's control and power in the dream world... and deciding that maybe the sapphire mare was right, and they could afford a short break after all.

* * *

When Luna and Scrivener woke up, Twilight was still fast asleep... but that wasn't much of a surprise. The Lich's body needed the rest, after all, and they were both happy to leave her at rest in their comfortable bed.

Scrivener carefully tucked Twilight back in after they slipped out of bed, while Luna smiled around their clustered room: it was a mix of neat and messy, textbooks mixed up with poetry books and art theory. A little bit of each of them could be seen scattered all around the room... and after a moment, Luna's eyes roved up to the ceiling above, where she had long ago painted stars and constellations and lunar symbols, and they still seemed to shine down with their own strange brightness from above.

There was the faintest hint of light spilling out beneath the curtains, but all the same, both Luna and Scrivener winced and mumbled curses when they opened the door and saw how bright the sunlight pouring in through the hall window was. They stumbled their way out, closing the door quietly before bumping into each other as they made their way down the hall... and then both ponies simply stared blankly at the sight of Celestia, Cowlick, Pinkamena, Sleipnir, and their two children sitting and waiting for them.

Luna and Scrivener traded looks, and then the stallion yawned loudly before he mumbled: "If this is an intervention, I really need to put on coffee first, okay?"

"Oh come now, brother, if only two mares are enough to wear thee out so, then thou truly aren't a proper stallion after all." Sleipnir remarked cheerfully, and then he winced when Pinkamena punched him in the side, grasping at his kidney with a wheeze as Celestia sighed tiredly and Cowlick huffed a bit. "What? What?"

"Hey, jackass, that ain't just dependent on the stallion, that depends on the mare too, you hear me? I bet I could wear you down a good bit if I wanted to." Cowlick replied flatly, and when Sleipnir grinned widely at the engineer, she looked meditatively back at him. "I ain't saying I want to. Look at you, you work at a forge all day and yet you're spotless most of the time. That just ain't right."

Sleipnir looked injured at this, grasping his chest as if hurt. "Thou thinks I am a _skartsmaðr_! I am no _skartsmaðr_! I am the most masculine of mighty stallions, far from afraid of a little dirt!" He paused, then reached up and grasped his vine-like locks, adding meditatively: "Except in my mane. Nary a speck of dust may touch my mane, 'tis a grave and terrible offense. 'Tis the source of all my prettiness, after all."

"Yeah, I've always wanted to date a guy who could grow weed out of his head." Cowlick commented, and Pinkamena snorted in amusement as Sleipnir only favored the engineer with an ill look, and Scrivener took this moment to carefully slip into the kitchen... only to stare stupidly at the sight of Barry, his agent giving a lame grin and a little wave and clearly trying to ignore Abaddon, who was sitting on the counter and peering suspiciously at him.

Luna blinked in surprise as she caught Scrivener's shock, and then she leaned over and stared blankly for a few moments at the lanky stallion in the kitchen, before turning a horrible glare on Celestia, snapping: "And what in Helheim's name is he doing here? How dare thee bring him to take part in my public whipping!"

"Luna, this isn't about that. This is about Thesis." Celestia said carefully, and Luna stared for a few moments before the ivory mare softened and added quietly: "Although we also have noticed... your problem... and it is important to speak about it."

"And it ain't nothing to be ashamed of. Getting past the shame's important. I mean, hell, you think you'd know that though, from your weird-ass relationship with your two mares and all." Cowlick added mildly, gesturing easily down the corridor with one hoof, and Scrivener grumbled from the kitchen as he pointedly ignored Barry to begin putting on coffee.

The sapphire mare turned her head away moodily, and there was silence for a few moments before Scarlet Sage looked up and asked softly: "How's Twilight?"

"Fine. Much better... her wounds have already healed as well, even if..." Luna reached up and moodily rubbed at her stomach, which still felt sore, and she was unsurprised when she felt the pebbly texture of a slowly-healing wound. "But I believe that has to do with the energy, and that we, of course, serve as her anchors. She has been able to be in contact with us and draw energy from us all night."

"I bet she did. I bet she did." Cowlick said with relish, and then she sighed when Celestia gave her a pointed look and Antares stared pleadingly at the engineer. "I know, I know, my big mouth is why I never get invited to any parties. Do you want me to talk about the White Matter now or later?"

Luna tilted her head at this, and Celestia nodded once. Cowlick grinned widely at this as she began to fumble her cigarettes out of her vest, saying easily: "Great, 'cause I was getting goddamn bored with you chickens clucking away. Okay, then, listen up, Luna. We got a fully-working sample of White Matter from the labs in Manehattan, finally. It's expensive as hell to produce, though, so I'm gonna continue to need a little funding to pay for the necessary materials, and to get all the stuff we need to make it shipped all the way from Manehattan to here. Right now, we only have about ten gallons of the stuff... not a whole lot, unfortunately, because even though the stuff kind of settles into the ground for a while, it doesn't spread all that much, so it works on a one-one ratio against mire. Basically it can be used to neutralize and protect against the corruption gunk... but I'm betting an injection of the stuff would make even one of those big ugly lizards cry for mommy."

Luna tilted her head with interest, and Celestia said quietly: "If the Replicants use the corruption to power themselves, like Scrivener Blooms..." The slightest pause, as all eyes turned towards the kitchen, where Scrivener was awkwardly sitting back and trying to keep his eyes on the coffeepot. "Then the White Matter might be a way to even the odds on the battlefield. Thesis is powerful: I don't dare to guess precisely how powerful, because I think it would be foolish to assume we've even begun to understand precisely what he's capable of. We've only successfully angered him once, and haven't yet left any serious injuries on his body."

Scrivener and Luna both nodded slowly, and Barry muttered a little loudly into the silence that followed: "Well, champ, at least if you survive you'll have another bestseller for Underbrush, right?"

"Can I eat him?" Pinkamena asked almost curiously, and when Scrivener looked meditatively at Barry and the agent paled, the demon snorted and muttered: "No, nevermind. You're on your own. There's some things that make even us Gluttony demons sick."

Scrivener snorted in amusement, and Barry looked injured before Sleipnir remarked mildly: "And I must admit, darling phoenix, I always feel so much the safer when thou art not going around, putting other stallions in thy mouth."

Pinkamena slowly looked over at him, and Sleipnir gazed back at her with his childlike, pleasant smile, before he added positively: "Although there is nothing quite as good now and then as a decent sausage, I must admit."

The demon snorted laughter, then hurriedly covered her mouth and cleared her throat as Antares only stared blankly and Cowlick grinned widely, before Celestia said tiredly: "Can we please stay on the subject? I understand that's difficult for you sometimes, little brother, but..."

"Oh, fine, fine." Sleipnir huffed and flailed his hooves a little at the air, then he became more serious as he asked quietly: "Can the White Matter be used to polish our blade and shields, or is its grip upon steel too weak?"

"Huh." Cowlick looked thoughtfully over at Sleipnir for a few moments, then she sat back and remarked: "Okay, maybe you do know your stuff, at least about beating the hell out of things. Yeah, I think we can apply the White Matter in coats over some of our weapons... might help you pierce the defenses of those Replicant Clockwork things, but... the only way we'd know for sure..."

Cowlick slowly looked towards the kitchen, and Scrivener groaned loudly before he called dryly: "Cowlick doesn't get a coffee. Does anyone else want coffee?"

"That's fine. You got any whiskey? You must, you're one of those jackasses who like to tempt fate and keep a fully-stocked liquor cabinet." Cowlick remarked, and when Luna growled at her, the engineer huffed and waved a hoof. "I ain't saying nothing that ain't true."

Luna muttered under her breath before Celestia looked up and asked: "I know that you... aren't fond of this idea, Luna, but why don't you think about staying in Ponyville until we have everything sorted out? It would probably be for the best."

The sapphire mare shook her head after a moment, replying quietly: "I understand why thou art suggesting it, Celestia, and I even appreciate it, I do. But I cannot abandon my home here... and nor do I believe Twilight Sparkle desires to leave here. Nay, this will be where her child is born, where her baby will live... we will instead make this home a safe bastion against any who would do us harm."

"That's not what worries me." Celestia shook her head slowly, saying softly: "The problem is the path through the Everfree Forest... you could be ambushed at any point between here and Ponyville. And I don't dare to guess what other Clockwork creatures might be..."

Celestia frowned a bit as her flowing mane rustled, and then Ratatoskr popped through the curtain of locks to scurry onto her shoulder, leaning up and whispering quickly into her ear. The ivory mare blinked in surprise, and then she frowned before standing up and saying quickly: "Excuse me. I need to send a quick message to Discombobulation. May I use the office upstairs?"

"I am offended thou has to even ask." Luna replied mildly, and the larger mare smiled and nodded before striding quickly away, gently touching Scrivener's shoulder as she passed him before Luna called loudly over her shoulder: "Thou had best be trading naughty love letters with him instead of hiding some important piece of knowledge from me, Celestia!"

But Celestia was already out the back door, which swung closed behind her with a snick as Scrivener Blooms smiled and shook his head. He turned towards the counter, then clicked his tongue at Abaddon, and the pseudodragon hopped happily onto his shoulder before he winced when Cowlick asked quietly: "So how are you holding up, Luna, with that whole... thing?"

Luna glared at Cowlick for a moment, but the engineer looked calmly back before Scarlet Sage said quietly: "Mom... this is a safe place. None of us are going to judge you, we all love you. We all just want to help you, if... that's possible."

There was silence for a few moments, as Luna swallowed and lowered her head, before she said finally: "It is not an addiction. It is not a weakness or a... a failing... I simply... I require corruption now to survive. Or at least... that is what... the parasites said."

It was clear who she was talking about from the way she used the word, and the ponies glanced between each other quietly before Scrivener strode into the room with a tray loaded with mugs of coffee, two empty shot glasses, and a large bottle of whiskey. Luna took this from him with telekinesis so the stallion could begin passing the drinks out, smiling a little as he added a dollop of amber to one of the mugs before Sleipnir took it with a smile, while shot glasses of the same substance went to Pinkamena and Cowlick.

Demon and engineer clinked their drinks together before both knocked back their shots, neither caring it wasn't even late morning yet, while the others sipped slowly at their coffee. There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna finally sighed when all eyes turned back to her. "I... do not know what the truth is, but it seems that going without for a long period of time... it will weaken me, and sap my magic. Valthrudnir was very sure of this. And it feels like dying is a very real possibility when I go for so long... without."

Cowlick grunted, picking up the bottle to refill her glass, and then she tossed it over to Pinkamena, who caught it, took a swig from the neck, and then refilled her own as the engineer asked: "So what? You have to manage your drug, then?"

"It is not an addiction!" Luna snapped, and then she flushed slightly, looking embarrassedly away when her children both looked at her with concern, and Sleipnir smiled faintly. "It is not. But unfortunately, I cannot go without it..."

"Remember when thou poisoned thyself with dragon's blood?" Sleipnir asked, and Luna smiled after a moment, glancing over at him and nodding once. "Thou put on an incredible show. Thou wert truly mighty, and the tremendous strength made the battle that much the easier. But thou wert berserk: Celestia and I had to hold thee down afterwards and drain it out of thee, because thou hurt innocent ponies, and us not so innocent siblings. And thyself, too... but thou never noticed thy shattered foreleg until the poison was culled from thee. For, for all the strength it gave thee... 'twas still a poison."

"This is not like that, Sleipnir. I promise all of thee, this is not like that." Luna bit her lower lip, looking down silently and closing her eyes tightly. "I promise all of thee I shan't be weak, but I will... I recognize that I need thy help."

She looked up, then turned her eyes down the corridor, smiling faintly as Twilight Sparkle approached with her own soft expression to join the circle. "By myself I would fall. But with all of thee to hold me up I can survive this and learn to live with it, I know... but I know, equally, that... it must be managed properly. I say again, I am no... junkie. I need this. But I know equally without all of thee watching and aiding, it would.. take a grip on me."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Cowlick looked up and said softly: "Yeah, Luna. Yeah, you kind of are an addict already, I ain't gonna sugarcoat that for you just to save your precious ego. The biggest clue that you are isn't the fact you keep saying you aren't, but how you keep talkin' about them with such disgust... the people who hate addicts most are those who went through it themselves or who had to put up with 'em their whole life long. Me, I've seen both ends, so I get that, even if not everyone will.

"But yeah, I get that you need it, to some extent or another. But I don't want any of us here enabling her, especially you, Scrivy." Cowlick said pointedly, glaring over at the charcoal stallion, and the male shifted awkwardly. "I find any bite marks on you I'll kick your ass up and down Ponyville, and I got the means to put even a big crowbait like you in his place, so don't think I won't. We'll manage it until we find a way to get you off the juice, Luna. But it's gonna suck."

"All hail the conquering dyke." Pinkamena muttered, raising her shot glass in the air, and then she shoved the whiskey bottle across to the engineer, who swept it up with a wry grin before they clinked glass and bottle together, then both took another deep drink.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scarlet Sage said softly: "I'll help too. I know you're always telling me it's dangerous, but maybe I can do something with my powers. Modify the corruption or find a... a safer substitute."

"And... we're here for you, Mom. We all are." Antares added quietly, glancing over at Luna as Twilight smiled faintly and nodded beside him, reaching a hoof up to rest gently on her son's shoulder. The sapphire mare blushed and closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards in silence before she sipped slowly at her coffee, if just to avoid speaking.

There were a few moments of quiet, before Sleipnir asked softly: "Does thou think that... the cravings will vanish when we are able to restore thy old horn?"

Luna shrugged: she wanted to nod, to assure everything would go back to normal... but she didn't quite dare. There was too much that could go wrong. Too much that could be _proven _wrong, as she only smiled faintly. And then she looked up in gratitude at the sound of the back door opening and Celestia drawing everyone's attention, as she said calmly while striding through the kitchen: "We have a visitor, everypony. Let's not keep him waiting."

"I hope it is a prostitute." Sleipnir said cheerfully, and Pinkamena rolled her eyes as Luna laughed in spite of everything, and the ponies all climbed to their hooves. Twilight smiled as Antares helped her up carefully, leaning against him a little before they headed towards the front door, led in a line by Celestia as Abaddon chirped curiously to Ratatoskr, and Scrivener could swear the squirrel shrugged in response on Celestia's back.

Awaiting them outside was Discombobulation, rubbing self-consciously at his stump of shoulder... and beside him, Kismet was standing calmly, the death entity bowing his head politely with his hand behind his back to them as the ponies filtered out. Cowlick went into a coughing fit at the sight of the death entity before she fumbled for a cigarette, shoving it into her muzzle and not relaxing until it was lit, while Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight looked at the creature with only a bit of surprise, and Sleipnir smiled warmly, greeting: "Well met, friend, and all the more for these better circumstances! And how art thou fairing since when last our paths crossed?"

"Very well, thank you." Kismet replied politely as he straightened, and then he added softly: "I am, of course, here on business instead of personal pleasure. Thesis has asked me to come and extend a hand of friendship on his behalf-"

"Well, 'twill be difficult to take it as we have hooves." Luna responded acidly, raising one of these and flailing it around, before she paused and then stomped firmly down on one of Scrivener's front hoofs, making him yelp as it snapped apart automatically into a claw as he raised it with a wince. "Well, Scrivy does not. He may take thy hand."

Celestia slowly turned her eyes to Luna, and the sapphire mare cleared her throat awkwardly after a moment before she dropped her head forwards and mumbled: "I shall shut up now."

Kismet only shrugged, still calm as ever, and Antares cocked his head curiously, reading into the death entity even before he continued: "For once, I actually approve of my current master's course of action: he asks nothing in return this time, but instead as... apology... for his thoughtless behavior, and the excessive hostility the others have all treated you with, he wishes to offer a truce while Lady Twilight Sparkle is pregnant. He promises a time of peace while she is in her fragile state, during which he will quietly retire to his own projects, and he will not come forwards to ask for your help until after her child has been born. And he will do so more peacefully this time. He is still convinced, for better or worse, that he can earn your trust and aid."

Kismet stopped, then added in a quieter voice: "I apologize for the fact that I did not think to tell Thesis myself of Lady Twilight's pregnancy, and the dangers I put you all in. I... feared that Thesis might see the unborn child only as raw materials, not as a life-to-be, and he may have tried to... take it, or injure it. I am very glad this is not the case."

"Are you sure?" Celestia asked quietly, and when Kismet looked at her, she said tactfully: "I trust you, Kismet: my brother trusts you and my sister says you are honorable, and this is more than enough for me to put my confidence in you, even if we are unfortunately on different sides of the battlefield. But Thesis has proven... unstable."

Kismet nodded slowly, looking down and rubbing slowly at the underside of his chin, before he glanced up and asked softly: "Then let me extend my own personal assurance that if Thesis does make a... foolish play, I will do everything in my power to intervene. But I do not believe that he will break his word this time. Please do not take this the wrong way, but Thesis perhaps sympathizes for the baby in his strange way: it is an incomplete life, as he is obsessed with living an incomplete existence."

Pinkamena snorted at this, saying distastefully: "I was a broken model once... and all my parts still aren't in the right place. But even I got it through my goddamn head I couldn't just go cutting up everyone who had a happier life than me."

"Yeah, because most of us would be dead and you wouldn't have anyone left to torment." Scrivener remarked, and Pinkamena punched him in the kidney even as she nodded, the stallion wincing as Luna flinched a bit.

Kismet chuckled quietly at this, but he didn't respond, only calmly looking at the ponies as they looked across at him. Cowlick chewed slowly on her cigarette even as smoke wafted slowly up from it, while Barry was peering nervously over the row of ponies, staring in fear at the death entity before Discombobulation finally broke the silence by holding up his hand and saying: "I don't like being one-armed twins with him. It makes me feel like I should be Sickle and he should be Hammer. Because you know, Sickle's the overtalkative one and Hammer wears the clown mask. Also, that is not by any means an invitation to lay a beatdown on my face."

"Yes, we have plenty of reason to do that already." Luna rolled her eyes, before she studied Kismet moodily, then asked finally: "May we... offer thee anything, Kismet? I do not know what death entities enjoy. Drinking? Grave dirt? Blood? We have all manner of blood, as thou can see. Or does thou just desire to wax philosophical, in which can thou can do so with Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle and Celestia, and the rest of us will go inside and get cheerfully drunk."

"Ooh. That's a hard choice. But every time I get drunk Celestia takes terrible advantage of me." Discombobulation remarked, rubbing absently at the underside of his chin, and Celestia smiled despite herself before the chimerical creature looked moodily at Sleipnir. "And I'm very scared that kind of thing runs in the family. And the last thing I desire is to be abused by a large and bulky stallion."

"Fear not, I shan't abuse thee, Draconequus. I can be most gentle, even when quite drunk." Sleipnir said kindly, and Discombobulation shivered as Luna grinned widely and Celestia laughed and shook her head slowly.

Kismet chuckled himself, then he bowed his head and said gently: "I have no wish to interrupt you. If it is of no trouble, though, I have a moment of freedom, and I desire to enjoy the... the life of this world. The world that Thesis comes from..." Kismet's glowing eyes seemed to fade slightly, his head turning away a little. "It is an old world, a world that has been dying for... more years than I desire to count. And yet it is no longer alive, either. Only... metal."

There was silence, and then Antares looked up and asked quietly, surprising the others: "Would you mind if I walked with you, Kismet? We could go back to Ponyville if you wanted. I think people would be a little less afraid of you if you show up with me, too."

"And I'd... like to walk with you too. Please." Twilight Sparkle added, and Kismet bowed his head deeply to them, the Lich blushing before mumbling: "And... thank you, too, by the way, for... everything. I actually appreciate you... keeping my secret from Thesis. That means a lot to me."

Kismet only nodded, and then Luna shrugged and huffed, but she was smiling even as she said: "Well, very well then, abandon me here. But I warn thee, Sleipnir and I will doubtlessly heckle Celestia into the great log-toss, and thou art going to miss all the fun."

"You guys are such freaks. But I'm staying to watch that." Cowlick said mildly, tapping her cigarette before she glanced mildly back at Kismet. "One question, Mister Death: it ain't Decretum, is it, where your big bad boss is hanging out, right?"

"It is not. But I cannot tell you more than that. As it is, I've perhaps let a few things slip that I should not have." Kismet responded, and then he turned and gestured to the two ponies, asking softly: "Shall we, then?"

Antares smiled a bit, then he hesitated before impulsively turning and hugging Luna tightly, and the sapphire mare looked surprised for a moment... but then closed her eyes and hugged her son fiercely back, the faintest tremble going through her as he murmured: "I love you, Mom. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Aye... I... I love thou too." Luna almost whispered in gratitude, smiling warmly after her son, and Antares smiled wider despite the faint blush in his cheeks. But he saw happiness in his parents' eyes, approval on the faces of others, and he bowed his head quickly before turning and heading quickly towards the path as Kismet calmly strode out towards the path, and Twilight called her own goodbyes to the others.

The three strode down the snowy path together, and Kismet kept his pace leisurely, hand behind his back as he looked back and forth with a smile. And it was like around them, the forest lit up with all the life hidden beneath the blanket of winter: squirrels and birds stuck their heads out of holes in trees, and deer and even Phooka poked their heads curiously out of the forest around them.

Antares was quiet, looking back and forth before he finally turned his eyes to Kismet, asking softly: "So you really like it here, huh? And they... well, everything seems to like you. I mean, that sense around you that you give off... why does it seem to make all these things come out and so calm, when us ponies it kind of... scares?"

"Because I have found that many people forget death is not just an ending, but a beginning. But nature knows that. A single deer dies; it feeds a pack of wolves, and a flock of birds that pick apart the scraps, and countless insects. What remains are left rot, and spill their nutrients into the soil, giving birth to grass that will feed the grazing animals that pass." Kismet turned his kind eyes to Antares, nodding to him once. "Life begets death; death begets life. I like to believe that there's nothing wrong with that, as biased as I may be."

Twilight smiled faintly, before Kismet turned his eyes towards her and added softly: "But there's nothing wrong with clinging to the life that you have for as long as you live... as long, of course, as you continue to live, instead of only delaying inevitable death out of fear or selfishness."

There was silence for a few moments, and then he gazed ahead and gave a soft sigh of serenity. "Yes. This is a good world. You have fought much, and there has been much pain... but now, in these moments of peace, your entire world resonates with how thankful you all are for the lives you live, and everything you have earned. I like it here."

Antares and Twilight only smiled on either side of the death entity, bowing their heads to him gratefully as the three continued on towards Ponyville, both silently agreeing: this was a good world. And they would never, ever take what they had earned for granted.


	60. The Birth Of Innocence

Chapter Fifty Six: The Birth Of Innocence

~BlackRoseRaven

The months passed, and gradually, Luna, Scrivener and Twilight relaxed little-by-little when there was no further contact from Thesis. Not even Celestia was entirely sure why he was offering them this grace period – unless he really was trying to again prove he wasn't the monster he had already clearly made himself out to be – but none of them were going to take it for granted, either, and they used it to focus on personal projects as well as take care of Twilight Sparkle.

Antares spent most of his nights over at Meadowlark's little apartment, but he had already promised that once the baby was born, he was going to stay at home and help out as much as he could. During the day righta now, he was also working more often at the smithy, taking on more complicated projects and learning much more from Sleipnir during short breaks: both forging techniques, as well as a little more about shield fighting.

The glossy-black unicorn had also been assigned to helping out Shiny: every now and then the Clockwork Pony required some additional repairs due to natural wear and tear on his body from the work he helped Cowlick and Ponyville out with, and Cowlick and Sleipnir both trusted Antares enough to handle applying most fixes to Shiny's mechanical body. More than that, though, Cowlick wanted Shiny and Antares to be friends, since the two had started to form a rapport.

Aphrodisia was still in Subterra, but visiting every few weeks: she had finally forgiven Antares, after one last spectacular punch to his face. Burning Desire was working with her, helping her deal with the Lust side of her personality, while Morning Glory had agreed to stay and work with the Wrath side of the demon: part of why the Destroyer took an interest was admittedly because of the scythe Aphrodisia had inadvertently claimed from the reaper, and was now learning to use in conjunction with her demonic powers.

Ersatz often liked to watch Burning Desire's work with Aphrodisia: he was so gentle, so good with her. Sure, they still both put on a bit of a show now and then, but when he began honestly trying to teach, Apps always listened intently, and Burning became serious but soft-spoken. She liked him. She liked him a lot, and Burning Desire found that Ersatz... made him forget sometimes that he was a demon of longing at all.

Twilight Sparkle was happier than she could begin to explain to see it: Burning deserved someone wonderful in his life, someone who could give him what she couldn't. They were still good friends, though... the very best, and he had helped her a lot with dealing with how her emotions sometimes got a little out of control these days.

She visited him whenever she was in Subterra, which was fairly often these days: she had to go for regular checkups with Selene, disconcerting as the Nephilim could be at these times. She would often tell strange stories of what she remembered about her own mother... many of these implying that she had been some kind of divine being, while her father had some kind of demon. But what always disturbed Twilight most was the way the Nephilim implied that her parent's coupling hadn't exactly been consensual... but sometimes it was her father who forced himself on her mother, and at other times her mother had lured and preyed on her father. Either way, though, the story did always have the same ending: her mother had hurled her father back down into Hell, and left Selene... alone.

Twilight was sometimes afraid of Selene, but at the same time, trusted that the strange entity wouldn't do anything to ever harm her, if only because of the unhealthy obsession the Nephilim had with Luna. She thought that part of it was her maternal instincts, though... especially after, during one visit when she was seven months pregnant, Selene had pressed her face against her stomach and stayed that way with a strangely-pleased smile on her face until Twilight had asked her to get off.

Celestia had been in attendance at every visit after that. But Twilight didn't think there were many visits left, and Selene had actually been coming to see her instead of the Lich going to Subterra, which made it a little more comfortable. She was in her late eighth month, though, and both Luna and Scrivener were frantic about taking care of her, though, which made her smile in spite of how annoying it could be to be so restricted at times.

But on days like today, she felt good, as she sighed and relaxed back against the enormous, funny-shaped body pillow Rarity had bought for her. She closed her eyes, patting her hooves absently against her stomach, and smiling as she felt something inside her shift. It was a big, healthy baby. It was going to be a gorgeous baby girl, she knew... she looked forwards to meeting her for the first time, and Luna and Scrivener had promised to ride through the entire process with her, and they had already helped her choose the name she planned to give her daughter.

Twilight laughed quietly, hugging herself before she turned her head to gaze towards the baby's room, feeling a roll of warmth and happiness run through her body. They had painted it a pretty, soft blue, and Luna had been happy to draw the old runic alphabet in a wide circle around the ceiling. Twilight loved it: the ABC's might have looked a little silly on the roof of a room, but the old runes were pretty to look at more than they were learning material, and for some reason gave the place a sense of... safety.

They had gotten some of the old baby furniture that Antares had once used out of storage, including the gorgeous hoof-carved crib he had stayed in while a baby, which they could wheel freely around the house as an added bonus. There were pretty pictures on the walls of Luna, Scrivener, Twilight, Antares and Scarlet, so her baby would know her family was around, and they had a good mix of both learning materials as well as baby toys that were simply... nice. And there were already a few stuffed animals in the crib, although Luna had carefully poked her way through these several times already out of paranoia.

Twilight was happy. This wasn't precisely like anything she'd ever imagined happening to her growing up, and even for years afterwards, she had kind of quietly-accepted the fact that she would probably never have a foal of her own... but Scarlet Sage and Antares were her children, and they had made her happy. But now, here she was... having a baby with the ponies she loved.

Then she winced a bit as she felt a faint tingle run through her body, before the front door was thrown open and Scrivener staggered inside, grumbling: "-like an idiot. Luna, you can't do things like that, seriously."

"Oh shut up, he had it coming and should count himself fortunate I did not smite him the worser, as thou damn well knows I could have!" Luna retorted, and Twilight looked amusedly up at the two ponies as they strode into the den. Scrivener was carrying two large satchels filled with groceries and some last-minute baby things, while Luna had a satchel hanging off her side that a large pony doll's head was sticking out of. "Twilight, Scrivy is being mean!"

"Luna beat up someone again." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna glared at him as the stallion strode into the kitchen, and added: "It's time for your dose, by the way."

"Damnation." Luna muttered moodily, and then she nodded once before grumbling and striding over to Twilight Sparkle, flopping down and burying her face against the rotund, pregnant belly of the mare, Twilight laughing and reaching down to gently stroke through Luna's starry locks as they fizzled lightly. "Protect me, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight only smiled softly down at the sapphire mare, then she hesitated before asking curiously: "Did you stop in and see Scarlet Sage?"

"Aye, we did." Luna glanced up and smiled at this, nodding once before she added mildly: "She and Apple Bloom may have finally found a proper donor, and thou shan't believe who it is."

"Soarin', they're thinking." Scrivener called from the kitchen, and Luna shouted a flurry of vulgarities at him as Twilight looked up with interest. "Well, that's what happens when you ruin my day, Luna, I have to go and ruin yours. We're in everything together, right?"

Luna glared at him, and then her horn glowed brightly before Scrivener winced as his blood boiled in his veins. He staggered forwards and whacked face-first into the refrigerator before flopping back on his rear... and landing right on one of the emptied satchels he had tossed down, which promptly skidded out from beneath him and sent him tumbling, the back of his head whacking painfully off the cupboards behind him.

Luna gave a dumb laugh as Twilight winced at the pain that sparked through her head, reaching up to rub slowly at this as the sapphire mare swayed a little: that and her donkey-laugh were always a sure sign that Scrivener had just been nearly knocked unconscious by something. The violet mare sighed tiredly, shaking her head slowly before she nudged Luna gently and asked mildly: "Can you not kill Scrivy before the baby is born?"

"Oh, thou thinks I ruin everything." Luna huffed and lightly patted Twilight's stomach, and Twilight rolled her eyes before a cramp seized her, frowning as the sapphire mare turned away, continuing absently: "Anyway, Scrivy is far from dead. I shall keep him alive for one reason only, and that is diaper duty. 'Tis disgusting."

Twilight opened her mouth, then grabbed at her stomach and winced as another cramp tore through her body, choking on a gasp as Luna continued to peer towards the counter as she continued: "Now, Scrivy, whilst thou art in thy proper position on thy back in the kitchen, I shall continue the story. Scarlet Sage, I think, will be mother to the foal. I do not know if my daughter has ever laid with a stallion before and she became rather embarrassed when I asked if she and Soarin' were going to... well, make babies to make this baby..."

"L-Luna..." Twilight wheezed out, wincing as she felt her stomach go rigid, and something shift inside of her as another painful cramp ripped through her. It was early... it was almost too early, wasn't it? _B-But they said it was healthy... but... no, oh no, stupid, stupid, stupid, why would the baby develop normally if I'm a Lich..._

"Oh, come now, Twilight Sparkle, thou knows I mean no offense! Well, after I teased them that the poor child was going to be scarred for life, shared between two siblings. Also, I did not desire to show my ignorance on the subject, so what does the term 'pansexual' mean? Scrivener told me that it does not, in fact, mean a pony who has sex with kitchenware, but I did entirely grip his full explanation in spite of our soul link. Mostly because Scrivener took great offense at when I asked if this meant my birthday gift this year could be Big Macintosh. I swear, Twilight Sparkle, thy pregnancy is riling me up more than a dragoness in heat and only farm silos to console her-"

"Luna!" Twilight shouted, and Luna winced as Scrivener stuck his head dumbly up over the counter, and then both ponies paled and stared as the Lich yelled one more word in a strangled voice: "Baby!"

"Baby!" Luna and Scrivener both shouted, wincing back before they bolted to their hooves, and they almost plowed into each other before Scrivener managed to leap past to sprint for the laundry room, and Luna shot into the backdoor face-first, then staggered backwards with barely a wince before she yanked it open and charged outside.

Five minutes later, Luna was back from sending a letter to Celestia, and Scrivener was hurriedly slipping clean sheets over the mattress, as Twilight stood on wobbly hooves, groaning as cramps rollicked through her body. Abaddon was merely sitting on the counter, watching curiously before he squawked in outrage when Luna almost knocked him over as she quickly began to pin up several sheets as curtains, muttering: "Oh damnation, oh damnation, oh... Scrivener Blooms, this is all thy fault!"

"At least it's summer... I... is it too early? It's not too early, is it? The baby, it's going to be... sorry, sorry." Scrivener winced at the look Twilight gave him, as the stallion finished setting down the sterile sheets and pillows, before he ran around the bedding and carefully guided Twilight down, murmuring: "Okay, lay back, and just... try to relax while Luna and I are... here... we'll be here to help you, we just need to finish setting up, okay?"

"It's... not the pain... it just... the way it feels..." Twilight gasped quietly, and then she nodded and looked up, reaching up to touch Scrivener's cheek. "I... I think the baby's okay, it's just... j-just because..."

"Okay. Okay, don't you worry about that right now, Celestia will get here fast, she'll come running, you know that." Scrivener reassured, and Twilight managed a faint smile before she nodded once, and Scrivener leaned down and kissed the violet mare's forehead before he quickly turned to hurry away... then winced and staggered, but managed to regain his hooves even as his body sizzled with electricity: a little rougher than an actual cleansing spell, but since Luna couldn't cast that kind of magic anymore, it was the best they could do for now.

"Thy baby will be strong. Strong." Luna reassured as she hurried to the violet mare's side, smiling down at her, and she took one of the Lich's front hooves between her own when it was offered, squeezing tightly. "Thou just concentrate. Ride it out, Twilight Sparkle... remember, we can still cut thee open if thou likes."

Twilight laughed despite herself, smiling faintly through eyes that were filling with tears: not of pain, but of joy, as she whispered: "O-Only you and Scrivener would think a joke like that is funny... at a time like this... oh, Luna, I... your needle..."

"Oh damnation, it.. that is not... fine, Scrivy will bring it." Luna sighed tiredly, but she was smiling faintly as she squeezed the Lich's hoof slowly between her own, murmuring: "How dare thou care so deeply for me, look out for me like thou does, when thou art in the throes of birth-giving? Damn thee, Twilight Sparkle."

The Lich only smiled again, trembling and gasping softly as her stomach gave another flex, and then she closed her eyes tightly and whispered: "I love you both. And this is... this is going to be... good. I know it, I know she's going to be strong..."

"She is." Luna encouraged, and then she looked up as Scrivener returned with several large packs over his back and a small satchel in his mouth. This last he tossed to Luna as he shrugged the packs off: these were full of various supplies they might need while and after Twilight gave birth, depending on what happened to the Lich, and to ensure the best health of her baby.

The small satchel, meanwhile, Luna caught with telekinesis and studied moodily. She sighed after a moment, then opened it and extracted the device inside and one of the narrow glass tubes filled with black liquid, letting the satchel drop to the ground as she muttered: "I despise this."

Scrivener smiled faintly, then he strode around the bed when Twilight nodded once, and the stallion gently took the device from her telekinetic grip: it had a large, hoof-fitting handle, so he didn't even need to use a claw to grasp it. He slid the tube of corruption into a hollow in the grip, and then flicked a small switch near the top, and a needle sprung out of the cylinder at the top of the handle, a single drip of black liquid spilling out of it.

The stallion gently touched Luna's foreleg before he looked down, but she only muttered: "Just get it done with, Scrivy. No need to pretend thou art some expert healer."

Scrivener rolled his eyes at this, then he nodded and grimaced a bit before sticking the needle into her limb, and Luna winced, then cursed quietly as he pulled the trigger, the mare's horn and mane both glowing brightly as the corruption flooded through her system. There was only a faint hint of pleasure now, which was covered up by a burning sensation as the concentrated substance worked its way into her veins, shivers spilling through her body... but a faint longing she had grown so used to feeling at all times now was quenched for a few moments.

Then Scrivener slowly drew the needle back, and a single spot of blood rolled out of the thin wound. The stallion smiled faintly as he put the device aside, and Luna closed her eyes as she squeezed Twilight's hoof slowly, murmuring: "Well, at least that is three more weeks before I must take another shot. I... Scrivy, will thou please... remove that?"

Scrivener nodded, putting the device back in the satchel and picking this up to head towards the kitchen and clean it: if he didn't do it right away, the black liquid sometimes became black sludge, which was hell to work out of the needle. Luna, meanwhile, watched him go, before she smiled a little down at the violet mare as she shivered and her stomach gave another cramp. "I am sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Twilight gave a small smile back, then she closed her eyes and murmured: "Besides, look at us. You're surviving, fighting forwards. And me, I'm... I'm going to have our baby."

"Thou art... we are, yes, I am just being... stupid and selfish." Luna smiled more after a moment, squeezing the mare's hoof slowly before she nodded once, forcing herself to shake off the shame and the lingering... disappointment... that always came after using the needle. "Look at thee, beautiful Twilight Sparkle... thou art truly the source of all that is good. And thy baby is to be born in the summer! What better time to come to our world, than when the glory of nature is in full might, and she may better appreciate the beauty that will come in the autumn! Aye, it represents thee well, Twilight Sparkle... a vivacious time of wonderful life."

Twilight blushed deeply, but she smiled radiantly up at Luna before the sapphire mare leaned down impulsively, kissing the mare slowly, and Twilight returned it warmly, shivering once even as another cramp rocked her body. She could feel Luna's mood improving, and it helped her feel better about everything that was going on, more optimistic that... everything was going to be just fine.

Less than twenty minutes later, the front door opened and Celestia strode quickly in, breathing a little hard as she pushed through the curtain and asked quickly: "How is she? Twilight, is your body holding together?"

Luna only smiled radiantly in response, Scrivener on the Lich's other side, and Twilight trembled as she whispered in reply, safe between her two lovers: "Happy."

Celestia relaxed a little immediately, smiling warmly in return before she nodded once and then glanced at the equipment Scrivener had already readied: a set of stirrups, clean sheets, sterile towels and some other odds and ends. Some looked new, some looked like they had been around since Luna's pregnancy, but Celestia thought everything was in better order than she had hoped for, as she nodded once before taking smoothly over.

Luna and Scrivener listened to her every instruction to the letter: they were both a little anxious, but since they had been through the process once before – and more importantly, Celestia was able to confirm that the baby did, in fact, seem to be okay, and this wasn't a miscarriage or anything – they worked efficiently, and even Luna didn't give any of her usual witty rejoinders or one-liners. She laughed now and then though, and that helped wash away some of the admittedly-keen jealousy Celestia was feeling.

Scarlet Sage and Antares both joined them... well, Scarlet Sage came inside. Antares caught one look of Twilight's legs being up in stirrups, and he turned hurriedly around and almost tore down the curtain in his hurry to escape. Shortly after that, though, Sleipnir and Pinkamena showed up, and Scrivener and Luna had only stared when the demon commented: "You guys are gonna have to do something about the waiting room."

The Apple Family, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Spike, Fluttershy and her family were all clustered on the deck and crammed through the hallway, and Luna and Scrivener stared past the drawn-back curtain at them, before Rainbow Dash grinned lamely and asked: "So uh. Is the baby really on the way?"

"Guys. Get. Get out of the hallway. How the hell did you all even fit through the door?" Scrivener stared incredulously over the ponies crammed inside, before Aphrodisia happily leapt on top of several ponies at the back, Soarin' yelping and a frustrated shout coming from who could only be Cowlick. "Okay, everyone, wait outside, Luna and I will... figure something out."

Twilight was still in the beginning stages of giving birth, but Celestia said she was doing well. So while Luna stayed by Twilight's side, Scrivener Blooms went out and got Rainbow Dash and Pinkamena to help him drag some tables out of the little storage building at the side of the house, and set them up around the front yard. It was a clear, warm, and beautiful summer's day, so it would be more than comfortable enough for them to wait out here if they wanted... and Scrivener wasn't surprised that they did, even though it seemed like half of Ponyville was here.

But Twilight Sparkle was special: she was a wonderful pony with something about her that just naturally made ponies want to be beside her, and trust her... and unlike so many ponies who had all that charm, she never abused it. She seemed surprised, even, that there were so many ponies waiting outside for her... that there were so many ponies looking forwards to being there, to get to see her daughter when she was born.

They let ponies visit her, a few at a time, a sheet covering her lower body as she blushed but smiled gratefully at every pony who came in to see her. Rainbow, Applejack, and Avalon congratulated her warmly, Luna had to tackle Sleipnir to stop him from picking up the Lich in a hug, and Pinkie and Pinkamena both offered their congratulations, almost mirroring each other for a moment for all their differences before Pinkamena dragged her bouncy, delighted sibling off. Rarity barely had the words to speak, and Spike all-but-cried as he shared a firm embrace with the mare who had all-but-raised him, was like a big sister to him. And Fluttershy had told her she already knew she was going to show the world again what a wonderful mother she was, while her Phooka family murmured their blessings for Lich and her child.

Cowlick confessed she was jealous with a gentle squeeze of Twilight's shoulder, and Ross just smiled in that heartwarming way of his. Shiny looked at her awkwardly for the longest time, but he'd wanted to be here... and finally, the Clockwork Pony murmured: "I hope you don't mind if I pretend she's my niece now and then."

"Not as long as you pretend I'm your sister, too." Twilight replied with a faint smile, and the two looked at each other before sharing a tight, firm embrace after a moment, and Luna and Scrivener had both gazed with pride and wonder at this beautiful mare they were blessed to have in their lives.

Others still came: Ersatz and Burning, to offer honest congratulations; Morning Glory, who showed an unexpected moment of softness as she kissed Twilight's forehead, and promised to protect her child with her life; Discombobulation and Discord, who did a funny little dance for her and made her laugh until Luna chased the two Draconequus out.

It was several hours, but much shorter than the process was for Luna. But by the end of it, Twilight's body had clearly used up much of its energy, and the Lich was quiet and very tired. Dark patches were spreading through her form, and her stitching across her body had torn: she wasn't rotting as much as her physical body was simply... falling apart.

But she clung to existence for the moment, even though she could barely move, and tears rolled down Luna's cheeks and the sapphire mare gazed down at the foal in her limbs. She didn't know what to think. It was too hard to think, as the little baby moved her limbs quietly... and then a tiny claw gently gripped into Luna's starry locks, and she decided it didn't matter. That it shouldn't matter, to her, or Scrivener, or Twilight, even if she was afraid of what the Lich was going to think.

"My baby... is she..." Twilight whispered, but she could barely raise her head, barely see. Luna looked over at Scrivener in the silence that filled the room, and the stallion smiled faintly before he nodded, striding over to Twilight's side and slipping quietly up beside her, not caring about the stink, the sweat, the mess. Only caring he was there, with her, as Luna carefully strode forwards and slipped the foal into Twilight's limbs.

She looked down at the filly. She only had a little fluff around her head and tail right now, and... tiny claws. Twilight tilted her head at this, before she realized there were scales over her body, too... and her features, they didn't look like a pony at all.

Twilight swallowed after a moment, as she realized what she'd given birth to, as the filly in her forelegs shifted and then turned its Wyrm-like features up... but then its eyes opened. And they were sparkling amethyst, and looked up at her with trust, and curiosity, and... a baby's natural love. The eyes swallowed her up, as Twilight trembled, bloody tears spilling down her cheeks before her mouth slowly spread into a smile.

It didn't matter what the baby looked like. In those beautiful, innocent eyes, she only saw her daughter. Her gorgeous, wonderful daughter, as she whispered: "Innocence. Her name is Innocence."

"Innocence." Scrivener said softly, and then he smiled faintly before leaning in and kissing Twilight's cheek, as Luna slipped in close and wrapped a foreleg around Twilight's shoulder, the three gazing down at the baby with warmth and love as the tension in the room vanished. The violet mare took strength from them, and it helped her see all the clearer, feel stronger and better and happier than she had ever felt in her life as she cradled the babe up against her body.

Innocence, their child. Twilight looked back and forth at Luna and Scrivener, and she knew that even as strange as the path they had walked together was, and as treacherous and dangerous as things sometimes got, she wouldn't change any of it for the world. She wouldn't give up this single moment, with her daughter Innocence, for a thousand normal lives and a thousand 'normal' children. All that mattered was that they were together... and from the moment their eyes had met, Twilight knew that this was her daughter, and she would do anything to protect her.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle lasted long enough for the ponies to come and visit her, and see her daughter. Then, only half an hour after everyone had left, Scrivener and Luna had gently taken Innocence, and Twilight Sparkle had let out a soft sigh before closing her eyes, smiling, and simply letting her spirit lift free of its earthly remains.

Her body dissolved almost completely within moments, leaving only a few stains and pieces of torn black string behind, and Celestia had dealt with cleaning things up with Luna, while Scrivener marveled over Innocence. The tiny foal was some mix of Tyrant Wyrm and pony, and Scrivener felt... he didn't know. To them, she was beautiful, and she was just a baby, doing little more than sleeping and quietly grasping things on instinct with her little claws. But when she grew up...

"Oh, shut up and do not think of that." Luna said crossly, and Scrivener smiled lamely over at the sapphire mare as they both leaned over the black cradle, gazing down at the baby snuggled safe and warm inside while Celestia changed the bedding. Then Luna paused and glanced over her shoulder, searching back and forth before she finally caught sight of the mostly-invisible Pale of Twilight Sparkle lingering silently near Celestia, and Luna called gently: "Twilight, come now, 'twill be time to thank Celestia later. Come and gaze upon thy beautiful baby."

The Pale, the spirit, flickered a bit more solidly into being, smiling after a moment before it nodded and made its way silently towards them, as Celestia gave a soft glance over her shoulder at the three as she finished bundling up bloody sheets and used towels and other things. Then she turned her attention back to the task at hoof to gather up the less-soiled remnants, and toss a quick cleansing spell over the mattress itself to try and work out every last trace of the process she could. She knew that tonight, Luna and Scrivener would want to spend the night out here with the baby.

When she returned from the laundry room with new sheets, Twilight was gone, and Luna and Scrivener had their eyes locked, almost perfectly still. A clear tell they weren't just speaking with each other, but with Twilight Sparkle as well, who had retreated inside her living phylacteries. Celestia smiled a bit, feeling amused by the moment of jealousy she had: it was funny. Once Twilight Sparkle had looked up to her as the shining idol of all Equestria, and now... she was the one so awed by Twilight's dedication, and strength, and her fortune.

Celestia turned to fix the bedding, but halfway through, she was halted as Luna and Scrivener both hugged her from behind, the ivory mare's eyes widening slightly before she softened as her little sister murmured: "Thou hast my thanks for being here and attending to us again so loyally, my sister. Without thee... I do not know what we would do. All I know that we would be far lesser than we are now without thy constant aid and guidance."

"If we can ever repay you, don't hesitate to ask. Anything, Celestia... we're here for you, remember that." Scrivener added, and then he smiled a little as he sat back, gazing up at her with a quiet laugh. "And you really don't have to fix this up. Luna and I can handle things from here, and Twilight will probably be back on her hooves sooner rather than later. But we're gonna try and make her rest for a week, at least."

"That would be good. She's gone through a lot..." Celestia hesitated, then smiled after a moment. "And being here is a pleasure for me. It's an honor, in fact. I'm happier to help than I can begin to describe. I want the very best for you all, even if... my own emotions sometimes get a little foggy on this subject."

"Foggy, bah, that is not the right word. And thou damn well should be jealous, Celestia." Luna grinned widely up at her sibling, winking at her as Celestia looked down with mild amusement. "Look at me! I have another foal without needing to suffer through childbirth! And better yet, well. Perhaps one day my daughter shall grow into something large and mighty that I may ride around upon."

Scrivener reached up and slapped the back of Luna's horn, and she flinched as the stallion said dryly: "That's not just from me, that's from Twilight. And you deserved it, so don't even start."

Luna huffed loudly at the stallion, and Celestia laughed before shaking her head. Then she softened a little, looking towards the windows. "I know that... this must be scary. I was scared at first, when the baby was born... I don't want to admit what thoughts my mind immediately turned to, but you know the way that I've... always had a habit of thinking." Celestia lowered her head a little. "But after watching Twilight with her... I saw that no matter what, it's only just a little baby right now. A newborn, who deserves a chance at life, and I think... she's going to be just fine."

"Aye. I agree." Luna said softly, looking up with a warm smile, and Celestia tilted her head before the mare said mildly: "Whilst I may not have... thy 'sunny' optimism... I do believe that the foal will be strong. Nay, not just... in the physical sense. I mean that Innocence has her mother's eyes, and I believe she will have her mother's personality as well... especially as she is clearly cursed with her father's features."

"Yes, this is all my fault, I know. Next time I'll let you make Twilight pregnant with your battering ram." Scrivener said dryly, and Celestia laughed, then quickly cleared her throat and covered her mouth to hide her smile, as Luna and Scrivener both looked up in surprise.

There was a moment of awkward silence, and then Celestia finally said: "I... think that.. it's just the stress of everything that's happened recently, and the relief that Twilight and her baby made it through the pregnancy that has me... a little sillier than usual. Don't worry, Luna, I'm sure I'll be as exasperated as ever with your and Sleipnir's idea of humor by tomorrow."

"Then I shall take pleasure in trying to make thee laugh today by speaking more of my penis." Luna said seriously, looking up into Celestia's eyes with an almost solemn expression, and Celestia looked back for a moment before the ivory mare couldn't help but drop her head forwards and laugh.

Scrivener and Luna joined in after a moment, and it was like with their laughter, all the pent-up stress faded out of their bodies. It helped them all realize that even with as strange as things had turned out, everything was okay: Thesis had kept his promise, there was nothing wrong with Innocence, Twilight's body had lasted more than long enough for her to even be able to thank and speak to her friends a little before she needed to rest and recuperate. Everything was okay, and everything was going to be okay... at least for a little while.

Antares and Scarlet Sage had walked their friends and family back into town: when they returned, both had brought marefriend and wife, respectively, neither of whom had been able to get out of work. A few curious Nightmares followed them as well, and Luna decided to let a few of these look at the baby: if Celestia could trust them enough to let them form her personal bodyguards, then Luna would trust the conniving creatures to look at – and not touch – the little newborn.

Apple Bloom and Meadowlark both marveled over the baby, and the Nightmares murmured between themselves before one of the shadowy equines smiled and said softly: "Truly you share a special bond with Lady Twilight, Mistress Luna. My sisters and I can only bow our heads humbly to you, and admit that... we would not be able to be so generous."

"Thou would not suffer the poor babe to live?" asked Luna moodily, but the Nightmares only laughed quietly between themselves before the one that had spoken smiled and shook its head.

"We would want the babe all for ourselves. Sharing is not a talent common among our kind, and love is not to be trusted. But we see that... wondrous things can result from it. The babe has great potential... she will work wonders." the Nightmare murmured, then bowed politely. "We promise to you, Mistress Luna... we shall serve the Princess of the Night as readily as we serve you."

Luna couldn't help but smile at this despite herself: that had once been her title, a long time ago. After a moment, she nodded to the creature, turning her eyes towards the Nightmares and saying quietly: "Very well then... I shall trust in thee. And I feel that I may speak for Twilight Sparkle when I say... thou hast thanks from all of us, for thy kindness. This child is destined for greatness... but not great evil, and I hope that perhaps, like Antares, she can be born into the darkness, but find her way towards the light."

Antares shifted a little at this, smiling lamely, and the Nightmares only bowed their heads respectfully in response before vanishing one after the other, until only one was left. This Nightmare hesitated for a moment, then leaned forwards and asked softly: "It is not my place to go against your orders... but may I hold the sweet child, Mistress Luna?"

Luna looked thoughtfully towards the Nightmare: they were usually servile and passive to the point they wouldn't so much as move without her explicit order, and the sapphire mare asked after a moment: "Does thou have a name?"

The Nightmare only bowed her head forwards, and Luna smiled after a moment: she had thought this might be one of the Nightmares that formed Celestia's Yamato, which were taught to think more for themselves and often acted like they had more free will than their brethren. All of them were given special names, to differentiate them from the normal Nightmares, and so that Celestia could call on them when in need. "Very well. I shall name thee... Scrivy, give me a name."

"Yeah, because I'm so great at names." Scrivener said dryly in return, and he sighed when Luna glared at him before he looked up, feeling around for a name before saying finally: "Eventide. It's a really fancy word for 'night.'"

"Eventide. Excellent. Nightmare, I confer unto thee the title Eventide, which thou shall respond to as if 'tis thy true name, is this understood? And I charge thee to be Innocence's protector and guardian. In return, I shall have thee fitted with the Yamato Armor, but thy duties and responsibilities will revolve around protecting Innocence and not Celestia, is this understood?" Luna said calmly, and the Nightmare bowed deeply to her, a soft smile over its features.

Then it slipped forwards, and Luna sighed inwardly even as she offered her front hoof, with the Nightmare took in both of hers and kissed gently in a sign of fealty. "As you command, Mistress Luna, eldest sister of the night. I shall live to serve under the name of Eventide."

"Good. Now thou may hold our baby." Luna said softly, turning towards the cradle and gazing down into it, and then she smiled a little before gently removing the foal. And all eyes watched as she turned and gently held this out to the Nightmare, who seemed almost surprised at the end of the bargain being honored before the smoky equine bowed its head humbly.

Eventide quietly took Innocence into its limbs, and it looked down and seemed to frown after a moment as its red eyes glimmered faintly, murmuring: "I remember... something strange, and old, from long ago. Many years ago..."

Luna only smiled faintly, and there were a long few moments of silence before the Nightmare nodded once with a strange, smoky blush, and it held the child back out towards Luna. The sapphire mare took Innocence, cradling her automatically up in her forelimbs as Eventide bowed her head in gratitude before the Nightmare simply vanished, and Apple Bloom looked curiously over at the mare. "I thought they weren't bound to you anymore."

At this, the sapphire mare smiled slightly, her eyes flicking towards Apple Bloom as she replied quietly: "Most of them are not, Apple Bloom. But they still look to me as leader and as their... well, thou heard. 'Tis nice to be considered the 'big sister' by some entities at least, even if Celestia has gone and stolen many of my charges for her own nefarious ends."

"The Yamato actually protect Canterlot these days instead of myself, Luna, and even you know that's a better purpose for these creatures than stealing candy from foals for you." Celestia replied with a smile, and then her eyes lingered downwards, and Luna studied her sister instead of replying, before the sapphire mare shook her head and laughed quietly.

"Celestia, thou great fool. If thou desires to hold the baby, then simply ask." Luna smiled and gazed down at Innocence, before looking up at her older sibling as Celestia gave the faintest blush and nodded a little after a moment. "Oh, what? What is that? I cannot hear thee, Celestia, does thou desire to hold my baby?"

"Luna." Celestia said flatly, and Luna laughed before she leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead... then blinked in surprise and reared back slightly, studying the foal curiously. Celestia frowned slightly at this, and after a moment Scrivener looked up in surprise as well, blinking across at Luna as he felt the shift of Twilight's spirit inside them.

There was silence for a moment, and then Luna reached up and carefully touched along the newborn's forehead. Those beautiful, big amethyst eyes opened, looking up quietly as Luna began to draw her hoof away, as family crowded in around the babe... and then Luna smiled faintly as one of the little baby's claws reached up and grasped her hoof, the mare closing her eyes for a moment before she said softly: "There is the tip of a horn there."

Celestia tilted her head in surprise, and then Luna gently, carefully passed the young foal to her sibling, who cradled Innocence easily in one limb before touching gently along the baby's forehead with her other hoof, as Innocence blinked her large, pretty eyes slowly, then closed them and curled up a little with an almost-silent burble as Celestia murmured: "Mimir's head, there is. She's a unicorn."

"Oh hell. I am a unicorn." Scrivener said stupidly, and for a moment, both Scarlet Sage and Antares looked at their father incredulously, and he looked lamely back. "Okay, shut up. I... it's been stressful lately, I'm allowed to have forgotten a few things. And no one else realized she was a unicorn until Luna pointed it out anyway!"

"Oh yes. 'Tis rare I get to feel the joy of being acknowledged as the smartest in the room." Luna said with relish, and then she glared at Scrivener when he began to open his mouth, and instead the stallion cleared his throat before slowly closing it and wincing away from her. "Aye. That is precisely what I thought."

Celestia only sighed quietly, and then she shook her head before smiling a little over at Scrivener Blooms. "I had... almost forgotten myself, brother, to be honest. I'm so used to thinking of you as either an earth pony, or..." She halted for a moment, glancing down at Innocence and murmuring: "A Clockwork Pony. So I didn't even think that it was strange Innocence was born without a horn on her head."

She stopped, then rocked the babe quietly in her forelimbs, continuing softly: "Part of me says that we should test the newborn's blood, just to see-"

"I will take her back from thee if thou says anything like that again." Luna threatened, and Celestia smiled despite herself, giving a short nod after a moment before the sapphire mare sighed and shook her head with a wry look. "Aye, I do understand thy point, Celestia, but... the poor newborn has just come into our world. Let us try to at least give her the night before we begin to stick and stab her with needles, shall we?"

"Of course. I can understand that." Celestia said softly, and then she smiled a little more before quietly turning towards Scarlet Sage and passing the child to her, and the Pegasus blushed even as she took the newborn into her forelimbs, Apple Bloom throwing a foreleg around her partner and smiling widely down at the beautiful little baby.

The earth pony mare hesitated for a moment, then she laughed a little as she dropped her head against Scarlet Sage's, murmuring: "God, I can't believe I'm getting all these feelings over this little kid, but... she sure is cute. My... sister-in-law, ain't she?"

"Yeah, but here I was half-expecting you to call her your niece for some reason. Probably 'cause of the way you refer to Dash as Uncle still." Scarlet murmured, as she leaned down and nuzzled the newborn gently, and Luna and Scrivener both smiled warmly, almost glowing with pride they felt reflected tenfold by Twilight inside them. Apple Bloom only chuckled at this, though, squeezing her partner firmly around the shoulders.

"Well, that's 'cause Dash is kind of like a funny uncle. The weird kind, not the bad kind." Apple Bloom remarked, and then she gazed back down at the newborn, shaking her head a little and murmuring: "Horses of Heaven. She's so pretty. How's she so pretty when she looks like Abaddon?"

Luna huffed at this as Scrivener glanced awkwardly down at his pseudodragon, which chirped quietly up at him before hopping up and clinging to his face, the stallion sighing tiredly at this bad habit that he hadn't quite been able to train Abaddon out of. Mostly, he'd learned, because Abaddon was probably just as smart as Sammy had been, and thus intelligent enough to know what he could get away with and what he couldn't, as Luna and the other ponies laughed.

After a few moments, Abaddon happily scrambled up onto Scrivener's head and turned around, sitting proudly atop the stallion's skull and preening a little as he clung into his mane. Scrivener rolled his eyes, but then watched with a soft smile as Scarlet Sage gently passed Innocence to Antares, who had been a little quiet this whole time... not that anyone could blame him.

He looked down at his baby sister with a dumbfounded expression on his muzzle, studying her silently as she slept peacefully, and after a moment Antares bit his lip before looking awkwardly up and finally asking disbelievingly: "This is... this is my little sister? I mean... her... this is... Twilight's baby... my... my sister?"

"Oh Antares. Again I see in thee the wondrous resemblance to thy father. Thou both have the same way with words." Luna said mildly after a moment, but even Scrivener smiled as Antares blushed and looked dumbly down at the baby again, even as Meadowlark leaned in and gazed warmly over the newborn, reaching up and touching one of her little claws gingerly. "Aye, that is thy baby sister. And 'tis strange, I know, but fear not. 'Tis not completely uncommon to have such a difference of years... Apple Bloom, thou can vouch for that, canst thou not?"

"Hey, Big Mac ain't that much older than I am." Apple Bloom said mildly, glancing up with an amused look. "He's still damn strong, too. Scarlet and I thought about askin' him to donate to her, as a matter of fact but... we figured that'd be a little bit creepy, me bein' married to her and all and him bein' my brother. That, or we'd probably have to explain every family reunion Scar ain't cheated on me. Least, not that I know of."

"And you never will, Red." Scarlet replied mischievously, and Apple Bloom laughed and squeezed her firmly against her with a wide grin, the two mares gazing into one-another's eyes as they pressed nose-to-nose for a moment.

Antares, meanwhile, had only returned to staring down at the child with something like disbelief in his eyes, but then Meadowlark looked up with a warm smile, murmuring: "She really is beautiful. Twilight... no, all of you must be so proud. So happy."

"We are." Luna agreed softly, nodding once before she gazed over at Scrivener, and then stallion wrapped a foreleg around her, pulling her close as the sapphire mare gazed lovingly at the sight of her son, holding her daughter. _Her _daughter, as much as it was Scrivener and Twilight's... she honestly hadn't expected maternal instinct to take over like this as it had, to be so truly proud and happy... but she was. She really, really was, and all jealousy had been wiped away – at least for now – by a need to love and cherish and protect this new little girl born into her life.

Eventually, Meadowlark gently took Innocence from Antares, and passed her back to Luna, who cradled the babe for a little while before placing her back comfortably in her crib. The rest of the night was spent sharing conversation between family, until Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage headed upstairs, Antares and Meadowlark to the stallion's room, and Celestia smiled and nodded to the offer from Luna that she go ahead and take their room.

Celestia lingered for a moment, though, studying Luna and Scrivener before the ivory mare asked finally: "About your condition..."

"I've taken my damned needle, do not fear." Luna huffed a bit, and Celestia seemed more than a little relieved by this reaction, smiling a bit across at her sibling. "'Tis... damn. At first 'twas... 'twas a rush, I will admit that. Now it just aches. And aye, sometimes I long for more, but... at least I can find my pleasure in other ways."

She turned her meditative eyes on Scrivener, who winced a bit as Abaddon almost whimpered on the stallion's head. "You remember how after you were pregnant, we went weeks without sex? Well right now, I miss those weeks. I was kind of hoping that now that Twilight gave birth and all, uh. We could have a few weeks like that again."

"Oh thou great coward." Luna huffed at him, and Scrivener only looked at her lamely as Celestia gave her sister an entertained look. "No stallion ever complained that my sister was too rough or hard upon them. Of course, that was often because they were dead. So. Thou should count thyself lucky, great and insolent whelp!"

Scrivener sighed and dropped his head forwards, mumbling moodily as Celestia only shook her head with entertainment, and then the sapphire mare softened as she turned her eyes towards the crib, asking: "And Celestia, about feeding the babe..."

"You should do it as soon as you can, Luna. Go and take that potion Zecora gave you." Celestia said gently, and Luna grumbled but then nodded a little, heading towards the kitchen. Scrivener smiled a little as he glanced after the mare, and then his eyes returned to Celestia as she added: "Tomorrow I'll send word to Subterra to prepare a new body for Twilight Sparkle, so she can be up on her hooves and resume bonding with her baby. But as it is, I think that she already loves her daughter, doesn't she?"

"We all do." Scrivener said softly, glancing towards the crib before he hesitated, then turned his eyes to Celestia. "Thank you for... everything, lately, Celestia. You've been helping us out a lot and I don't think any of us have really stopped to properly tell you how much it means to us that we always have you to depend on. I know you're dealing with a lot right now, after all..."

Celestia only shook her head, smiling a little. "A misbehaving steward and the barony's problems are only a minor inconvenience, Scrivener Blooms. Most of what I do is equivalent to sitting around and keeping an eye on spoiled foals who are prone to acting out, that's all."

Scrivener laughed quietly at this, shaking his head before he murmured: "Well, it still means a lot that you've been helping us out with... all our stupidity, as well as all these important things. That you've been keeping an eye on me and Luna too, because... we are prone to weakness. And that you figured out a way to regulate the dosages, too."

"Aye, grouchy as I am about that." Luna muttered as she returned from the kitchen, drinking down a thick, milky substance from a jar that was floating in front of her. "But I suppose 'tis better than chasing the eagles, as we used to say in the old days. And of course I am fond of my magic."

Scrivener smiled a little at this, and Celestia nodded as she looked softly over at the mare, and there was silence for a few moments before Luna guzzled down the rest of the tonic, then huffed and looked moodily at it. "This had best work, Celestia. And I will have to drink _this _potion... once a week? By all the Aesir, I am turning into a pharmaceutical."

Neither stallion nor older sibling bothered to correct her, both only looking at her mildly before Luna grumbled and rubbed absently at herself. "I suppose 'tis fine, though. 'Tis for a good cause. I just dislike feeling swollen."

"Think of it as getting more time to bond with the baby. And you know it makes Twilight Sparkle jealous that she won't be able to feed the babe herself." Celestia said softly, and Luna grunted and nodded a little after a moment. Then the rainbow-maned winged unicorn instructed gently: "Now remember. Feed her every three or so hours, Luna, to get her used to it. Then we'll work on settling into a more regular schedule from there."

"Aye, I remember this well enough from Antares." Luna said grumpily, and then she looked towards Innocence before smiling a bit. "'Twas exhausting. But in a good way. I do not know how else to describe it. And damn Twilight Sparkle, even with her body completely gone, she shall still be up and on her hooves again before I was giving birth to Antares. But... but she always has been and always shall be the strongest of us, is she not?"

"She is." Celestia agreed softly, nodding with a soft smile before bowing her head politely to the two ponies. "But I think I'm going to give you some privacy now with your child. You both look like you could use a little rest too, and so could I, to be honest. It never fails to amaze me how draining this entire process can be."

Luna smiled a little, then said softly: "Then thanks to thee, Celestia, for... everything. Thou art more valuable than the entire country to me. I love thee, big sister."

"I love you too, Luna, and you as well brother. Both of you get some rest now." Celestia said softly, and the ponies both smiled and nodded as the ivory mare turned away and strode towards the bedroom, both watching her leave with softness in their eyes.

For Celestia, the night was a peaceful one: she rested back in her sister's bed, gazing up at the symbols all over the roof and smiling at what she saw hidden in the pattern of painted constellations. She felt their presence all around her, and it was comforting... almost as comforting as when a surprise visitor sat calmly down beside her and gently stroked his hand through her mane, and Celestia turned her eyes to the Draconequus with a soft smile as she shifted enough to let her head rest in his lap, and he half-cradled her like that, the whole night through.

Antares and Meadowlark curled up tightly in his bed, their heads resting together, cradling the mare up against his chest as he breathed slowly in and out. Meadowlark clutched tight up against him, a soft smile on her face even in her sleep and her expression... content. He could feel how happy she was, the warmth radiating through her body. He could feel all the quiet urges beneath her skin, the wants and desires that tickled through the Pegasus' heart and mind.

And he wondered what he wanted: he was happy with Meadowlark, happier than he'd been in a long time. Seeing his new little sister had been a shock, though: the enormity of it was really just now getting through to him, that there was a new member to the family. He had a new baby sister. There was a new baby in Ponyville... _and what about me? Will Meadowlark and I ever... _

Above, Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom were half-awake after making love, gazing softly at each other before the Pegasus nuzzled slowly into her earth pony mate, burying her face against the side of her neck as Apple Bloom held her close and rubbed slowly along her back. Innocence was beautiful, and both mares felt a little jealous... although in a way, that only magnified their happiness for Twilight Sparkle all the further.

Sure, Scarlet's parents were weird. But Scarlet knew they were going to take wonderful care of the foal together... and like it or not, Ponyville was full of weird couples. Hell, this very house was full of weird couples, Scarlet thought, as she smiled and closed her eyes and Apple Bloom hugged her wife close, murmuring: "Don't you worry none, Scarlet. I think you're gonna make a great mother one day too... you're already the best mare I ever could have asked for."

In the den room, Scrivener Blooms and Luna smiled softly, curled with Innocence safe between their bodies, the babe smiling and content and sleepy as those big, beautiful eyes of hers closed. And Twilight Sparkle's presence flitted through their minds, gazing down at her daughter with love and adoration, her spirit drawing on energy from both her partners even as Luna laughed quietly and murmured: "Twilight, thy daughter is fine. Go back, rest... we shall join thee in the slumber. And when we awaken, the babe will still be here, and we will take care of her until thou art able to come and be with her thyself. And then we shall take care of thee both."

They felt Twilight's smile, and her presence lingered only for a little longer before a whisper passed through their minds, and both Luna and Scrivener closed their eyes and bowed their heads forwards with the same warm expression of gratitude on their features.

And that was how Innocence was born into the world, a content, happy, blessed little filly in spite of her strange appearance. Born of a Lich and a Clockwork Pony, blessed by night, and with features of a world-destroying beast... but the beautiful, warm eyes of her mother, that promised that no matter what she was, it wouldn't change the fact that she was the one who would choose who she became.


	61. Still Growing Up

Chapter Fifty Seven: Still Growing Up

~BlackRoseRaven

Twilight Sparkle sighed in relief as she settled down against the bedding in the den, shaking her head out briskly as the stitching over her features stretched slightly: not with stress, but only with her wide smile as Innocence burbled softly and pawed at her quietly. Scrivener and Luna both gazed warmly at the mare, then laughed even as she said for the thousandth time: "Thank you."

"Oh, stop it." Luna shook her head with a grin, but there was a faint, pleased blush on her features all the same as she stepped forwards and nuzzled the mare warmly. "Look at thou, beautiful mare... 'tis been only a little over a week and already thou art back on thy hooves, even if thou hast... a few more stitches than usual. But fear not, thou art still beautiful."

Twilight blushed a little at this, shifting a bit but smiling softly in appreciation all the same as she looked up at the two quietly. Scrivener and Luna only gazed back at the new mother softly, and then the violet mare turned her eyes down to Innocence: dressed not just in a little diaper and her cute, pink little onesie, but with little mittens and booties over her claws to stop her from scratching herself. She was a little more active already, burbling a little, but not developing much faster than Antares had been, still spending most of her time grasping at things and feeding on breastmilk.

She cried a little sometimes, but Luna and Scrivener had always been quick to soothe her, using a variety of tricks they had picked up while taking care of Antares as a baby. Not that they weren't both glad that Twilight was here to help out now... they'd both forgotten just how draining it was to try and take care of a baby.

Antares was helping out as he could, too, but he was a little exhausted himself, far from used to being around a baby and only just now beginning to understand what he was in for. And he at least didn't have to live according to the baby's schedule like his parents did. Now and then he looked after the baby for a few hours, though, so that Luna and Scrivener could have a few moments of privacy with each other, which they appreciated more than they could say.

Now Twilight was back, though, and Scrivener had never been more happy there were three of them than they were at this point. That, and Twilight seemed to have already formed a natural bond with her daughter that let her understand what the filly was crying for when, and she was so loving, and gentle, and simply... good. Of course, it probably helped that Twilight didn't have to deal with a lot of things other new mothers did... even if unlike most new mothers, she'd also had to find herself a new body after giving birth.

The mare kissed her daughter's forehead gently, then smiled softly and studied Innocence, feeling a flutter in her chest. The baby looked up at her quietly: she had a silky, dark blue mane and tail that were both already growing in, and a horn that matched her dark scales, which were beginning to lighten slightly towards a regal purple. Twilight was fascinated with her baby, and couldn't explain the depth of affection she held for the babe already.

And that love had only made her love for her partners all the greater, as she blushed a little and looked up at them softly, and they both smiled back. Luna and Scrivener had been so good to her... everypony had been. She had been so afraid for a little while that everyone would judge poor, innocent Innocence because of her appearance, or her... strange family... but no one had. Everything was coming together so well... everyone was so determined to make her feel like she fit in, and she honestly had begun to feel like maybe everything really was going to... work out.

Innocence murmured quietly, then began to fuss a little, and Twilight glanced up at Luna, asking softly: "I think she needs to feed a little. Can you, Luna?"

"Aye, Twilight, of course." Luna said softly, striding forwards and curling down beside the mare, and the Lich smiled over at her even as the sapphire mare added mildly: "Thy babe is already growing in her teeth though, just as happened with Antares... and 'tis another thing I curse Scrivy for. And I curse thee, too, Twilight Sparkle. Thou would not find the nips as uncomfortable as I do, with thy... Lichyness. Damn thy teats."

Scrivener coughed loudly at this and turned to head towards the kitchen as Twilight sighed but smiled amusedly all the same, while at the same time the violet mare carefully lifted Innocence and held her over to Luna. The sapphire mare grumbled a bit, but shifted into the comfortable position her body still remembered from all those years ago with Antares... before she winced at that less-welcome and still-familiar nipping feeling of the baby latching on and those sharp little teeth scratching her sensitive parts. "I would like to push towards bottlefeeding. Thou and Scrivener may milk me like a cow and we will just feed the baby through bottles."

Twilight only sighed at this, and Luna huffed at the Lich as the violet pony reached out and gently rubbed along her baby's back. "Well, you can express a little, Luna, but it's better if-"

"Express? I am not coffee nor mail service." Luna huffed, and Twilight rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly, deciding it was probably better just to let Luna vent and not offer any possible solutions. "No, I simply wish that of all things, the teeth developed last. But I suppose... thou recognizes that his means..."

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it a lot, to be honest." Twilight glanced up with a small smile. "I appreciate you all holding out until I was back before doing anything to Innocence, running any tests or anything... I want to be here for my baby every step of the way. And no matter what, I... just look at her. She's so... she's so happy. She's just a little baby. She's..."

"Innocent." Luna couldn't help but remark, and Twilight smiled embarrassedly as her eyes flicked up, and she nodded quietly. "Aye, she is. She is, and Twilight, even if her blood is corruption more concentrated than Scrivener's or... she possessed the terrible and great core of the Tyrant Wyrm, or she was... I do not know, fat, I would still love her."

"All babies are a little pudgy, Luna." Twilight said in a reprimanding tone, and Luna huffed before the Lich added mildly: "And you know, you're going to hurt somepony's feelings, you know. There's nothing wrong with a little-"

Luna groaned loudly, throwing her head back. "Oh, do not be such a... Scrivener, give me a word to call Twilight Sparkle."

"No." Scrivener said clearly from the kitchen, and Luna glared over her shoulder at him before the stallion added mildly: "Twilight's in mommy-mode right now. If there's one thing I've learned it's you don't poke the mare in mommy-mode. You just agree with her and tell her how beautiful she is."

The sapphire mare huffed, then looked over at Twilight... before quailing a little at the smoldering look the Lich gave her. After a moment, Luna grinned lamely, then said awkwardly: "Thou art... thou art very pretty?"

Twilight only sighed... then her eyes roved to Innocence as the babe drew back from Luna, and the Lich gently lifted her up to burp her, before gazing softly over the child and smiling after a moment. "We should give her a little bath, I think, just to see how she reacts to the water."

"Oh, so we can put some of those baby soaps thou demanded we buy to use, aye?" Luna almost bounced to her hooves, and Twilight smiled amusedly before nodding, and the sapphire mare turned to prance happily off towards the baby's room, where they had stored most of the specialty supplies.

Twilight gently picked Innocence up and set the baby on her back, spreading her wings slightly to form a safe cradle, just in case. Innocence only smiled happily, quietly pawing at Twilight's back and not shifting at all as the mare strode into the kitchen, where Scrivener was already filling the sink with water, smiling slightly over at Twilight. "Tea's almost ready and yes, I scrubbed the sink out."

"You're a good Dad." Twilight leaned over and kissed Scrivener's cheek gently, then her horn glowed and tuned the taps off, leaving the sink a little less than half full. "We don't need a lot of water, and it'll just be a quick bath. You know, I'm surprised though, she hasn't complained much about her teeth or anything..."

"Well, I don't wanna make any guesses towards anything. She does cry a little whenever she nips her tongue, though, just like Antares." Scrivener said softly, picking the baby up and beginning to undress her... then wincing away from the slight stink coming from her diaper. "Oh great. I guess I better take care of that first."

Twilight laughed, then glanced over her shoulder as Luna came back with the sweet-smelling soap pressed almost against her nose, and the Lich couldn't help but laugh again. They were strange and quirky but... such good parents. She was lucky to have their support... but also glad that they were careful to always acknowledge her as Innocence's blood mother, and the first pony to have her word on how they should treat her baby.

Innocence seemed very content in the water, it turned out. She seemed a little uneasy at first, sitting in the water, staring up at her parents, but then her big eyes turned down to the water when she splashed one claw through the soapy liquid. Twilight couldn't get over how small she was... the sink really was like a tub to her, and the few inches of water a sea. Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but Twilight felt so... so... fluttery still, and it made everything so _huge _for her.

She was careful to gently scrub down her daughter, smiling softly and taking her time: at first she'd meant to just quickly rinse the baby off, but Innocence seemed to like the water, and enjoyed the massage of the cloth against her scales. So Twilight drew the bath out a little, and smiled softly down at her daughter as Luna leaned over the counter with a warm, loving look down at the baby, while Scrivener rubbed a hoof slowly up and down the violet mare's back, his eyes locked on his daughter. His new little girl, Innocence.

Twilight let Luna finish up the bath and gently dry the newborn off with a soft towel, while the Lich herself went to pick out a new outfit for her. A cute little yellow onesie, with shapes of animals in white over it, hoof-stitched by Rarity...

The Lich closed her eyes, burying her face into this for a moment, and for a second she felt like crying. So many ponies, treating her and her child so wonderfully... when every day, in the back of her head, worries nipped at her. She loved her baby, but with it, that love brought a fear of how Innocence would be treated by the world as she grew up, and it was only tempered by the fact that Twilight knew Ponyville would always be a sanctuary, and her family would always be there to catch the newest member of their clan.

She got herself back under control, then headed back out to the kitchen... and Luna and Scrivener both hugged her tightly, and without hesitation Twilight took the moment to hug them fiercely back. And everything was alright again, that moment of emotion passing as Twilight gazed up and murmured: "Thank you. Thank you all, so much."

* * *

Antares yawned loudly, then dropped his head with a thump against the table outside of Sugar Cube Corners, rattling the bowls of ice cream and milkshakes across the table as Meadowlark gently patted her coltfriend on the back.

Avalon only grinned widely: she was splattered with mud, but didn't seem to care about that as she said with relish: "Yeah. Having lots of fun with your new baby sister, aren't you?"

"Hey, be nice. I wish I had a baby sister." Aphrodisia paused, reaching up and playing absently at the crimson locket that hung around her neck, peering thoughtfully at Avalon. "Hey. You know, you're really small and all..."

"Yeah, how about no, Apps. Eat me." Avalon replied with a rude gesture, but Aphrodisia only looked at her thoughtfully before the tiny Pegasus winced back a bit. "You know, forget I said anything at all. Let's just pretend I'm in a bubble, okay?"

"Can I pop your bubble? Or crawl in there with you?" Apps batted her eyes at the little Pegasus, and Avalon huffed and picked up her spoon, flicking a bit of ice cream at the demon, but Aphrodisia promptly snapped this up in her jaws and swallowed it down before smacking her lips loudly and smiling brightly. "I missed sugar. We don't get a lot of sugary sweets down in Subterra. It's really super expensive down there."

Avalon grunted, and then Tender Trust asked curiously, turning her eyes towards Antares: "But this is a good experience, is it not? A child has joined the tribe. Although it is strange, all the same... I still do not entirely follow the custom your parents follow."

"It's the 'Dad's a pimp' custom, T." Avalon said informatively, and Antares rose his head and scowled at her, but this was made slightly less menacing by the napkin stuck to his face, as Avalon grinned amusedly over at him. "Well what would you prefer I call it? 'Mom likes sandwiches?'"

"I like sandwiches!" Aphrodisia said brightly, and all eyes stared at her before the mare added informatively: "Burning Desire taught me that. He says it's really important to be able to be as silly as possible, 'cause then no one ever knows if you're really talking about sex or not."

"Great work, Pinkslap. Sounds like you're learning worlds from Burning." Antares said dryly, and then he sighed and brushed the napkin off his face before slapping at his cheeks a few times, mumbling: "And I'm not that tired, really. I'm not. It's just... all night, Mom and Dad are running around, and now that Twilight's back I... I mean, I'm glad she's back, but there'll be three of them around, and whenever they try and put Innocence down she does this... whimpering thing and..."

"You're lucky." Aphrodisia said firmly, and when Antares looked at her blankly, the demon huffed before glaring around the table.

Meadowlark smiled uneasily, Tender Trust nodded calmly, and Avalon snorted and crossed her forelegs, saying dryly: "Screw that. I might whine about it now and then, but you know what? Being twenty three and _still _getting an extra dessert if I'm a good girl has some great perks. Then again... Dad often gets an extra dessert if he behaves, too, so... you know... anyway, no. There's no pony in Ponyville nearly as badass as I am, but if I had a sister, she might come close, and I might have to actually step up my game. And worse, if I had a brother..."

Avalon's expression grew moody, but thankfully Tender Trust spoke up, redirecting the conversation before it could tempt fate further: "Sometimes my brothers and I frustrate each other, but I would never want to be without them. We all work to take care of one-another, and provide support for each other when times are difficult. Family is important."

"Hey, I didn't say family ain't important. I said I ain't about to go sharing my parent's love." Avalon retorted, and Antares sighed tiredly before the tiny Pegasus looked moodily down at herself. "Although having someone who could help uproot the old trees, that would be nice. Big Mac is selling apples today, can you believe that? So I got Dad helping out."

"And Rainbow fell asleep on a cloud or in a tree, so you decided to have a break, right?" Antares asked dryly, and Avalon nodded a few times before the young stallion rubbed slowly at his face. "How is it that you can get away with doing the same things you did when you were just a kid, and me, if I screw up something as simple as forgetting to show up on time, it always turns out to be just about the end of the world?"

The Pegasus shrugged at this, then absently wiped at one large splotch of mud on her breast before replying: "Different expectations, I guess. Look at it this way, Antares, people actually trust you with stuff, and that's really cool. You're a leader. You're boss. Me? I am pretty clearly not cut out for actual leadership. Being number one, hell yes. Leading people to victory, or even showing up on time? Yeah, no. That's your bit. Not mine."

Antares sighed a little at this, and then Meadowlark said pointedly: "That's something you could work on though, Ava. I mean, right now, for example, you could go back to work instead of spending your parents' money on ice cream."

"Screw you, any bits in the jar in the kitchen is bits for the entire family." Avalon argued crankily, and Antares sighed and dropped his head in one hoof. "Yeah, you. Y'all suck."

"That's what straws are for." Aphrodisia said informatively, and Avalon groaned and rolled her eyes as the demon picked up her milkshake and sipped loudly from it, before pausing and peering thoughtfully at Avalon. Avalon looked moodily back, and then Apps added kindly: "It's okay though, Ava. None of us here want you to be a responsible leader-type pony anyway. That would probably throw everything off and we might have to actually start respecting you, like we respect Nova."

"Wouldn't want that." Avalon said acidly, glaring at the demon, who only nodded rapidly in return. "You know what? I'm glad you're gonna be in Subterra for like, ten years. You're a jerk."

Apps looked injured at this, touching her chest, and then she huffed and reached out to swipe Ava's ice cream, the Pegasus shouting in outrage. But the demon was already pouring the sugary treat down her gullet, and Avalon glared before buzzing into the air and kicking both rear hooves into the demon's stomach.

The result was not pretty: Aphrodisia belched and Avalon was covered in ice cream and orange saliva in a wave of brightly-colored mist, the tiny Pegasus yelling and flopping out of the air with a loud clunk. Antares only groaned and dropped his face back against the table as Meadowlark dropped her face in her hooves, and Tender Trust looked curiously at Aphrodisia as the demon groaned and hugged her stomach, eyes watering a little before she hiccuped. "T-That's not fair, Ava!"

A pause, and then the demon frowned, leaning down a little before she asked uncertainly: "Avalon? Avalon? Are you okay?"

Avalon only gurgled weakly, and Aphrodisia blushed and covered her mouth before she looked up with something like horror at the sight of Applejack striding quickly across the square towards them, looking baleful. The demon looked back and forth, then hurriedly looked down as her eyes locked with the senseless, stunned Pegasus' own, giving a single bright flash and powerful mental order.

Almost immediately, Avalon leapt up to her hooves and shoved almost muzzle-to-muzzle with Aphrodisia, and Antares and Meadowlark gaped as Tender Trust only cocked her head curiously. Applejack, meanwhile, gave a loud groan and half-turned away from where she had just reached the patio, wincing a bit as she snapped: "Dammit, Ava, I don't wanna see that, and you're in enough trouble already! Now get your butt back out to the farm or you can spend the next week helpin' your father with the septic tank!"

Avalon's eyes blinked dumbly as the sense returned to them, and she squeaked as she realized where she was and what it probably looked like she was doing, zipping backwards before staring over her shoulder as Applejack turned and strode away, grumbling but not daring to look back. Avalon opened her mouth, but was smart enough not to call out as she looked back and forth lamely, then finally asked: "What... what just happened?"

"I don't think you want to know. But you better go back to the farm, you were caught and uh... well. Apps tried to help. I am not sure it really... helped." Antares said carefully, but Aphrodisia only smiled brightly, shrugging cheerfully.

"I think it did. After all, she didn't come over her and scold all of us. She just kind of left." Apps remarked, and then she picked her milkshake back up and added: "And I'm happy to come and help out, too, you know. Burning says that it's just as important I find good hard work to vent my Wrath instincts as it is I act a little silly and fun from time-to-time to try and loosen out that other part of me."

The tiny Pegasus mare looked moodily at the demon, saying dryly: "Thanks but no thanks, Apps. Last thing I want to put in your hooves is an axe or a saw." She stopped, then hesitated for a moment before asking awkwardly: "But uh... look, if you're gonna be around tonight, why don't we go out for a drink? Hell, you and Meadow should come too. And I'd invite you T, but... you're... a little below drinking age."

"Alcohol is poisonous to my kind, anyway." Tender Trust said with a kind smile, bowing her head politely, and Avalon looked surprised at this before the half-Phooka added gently: "I appreciate the thought all the same."

"Uh. Yeah. Cool." Avalon said finally, and then she cleared her throat before looking over at Apps with a shrug. "So what do you say?"

"For an hour or two, sure. But then I gotta go back to Subterra." Aphrodisia replied with a smile and a nod, and then she gazed out over the table, adding: "So please-please-please can you come too, Nova, and... well, I guess you can come too, Meadowlark. Even though you're smelly and I still don't like you all that much and all."

Meadowlark sighed, and Antares mumbled a little as he rested with his face against the table before nodding reluctantly. "Fine, I'm not going to sleep much tonight anyway. I'll be there. But I'm not getting drunk. I show up at home drunk and Twilight will hang me upside down from a tree."

"You could crash at Meadow's. Or in my barn. Or just in the forest, I guess." Avalon said pointedly, and Antares gave her an amused look, before the Pegasus held up her hooves. "No, wait, let me guess. This goes back to that whole responsible adult talk, right?"

Antares nodded, and Avalon snorted, muttering: "Then am I ever glad I'm never going to be a responsible adult. But... hell, I better get going then. Mom knows that if I'm not back at the farm before her, I'm probably slacking off. Meet you guys tonight around eight at the usual place, okay?"

With that, Avalon leapt into the air and buzzed quickly off, and Antares shook his head a little as Aphrodisia waved cheerfully and Tender Trust smiled, before the half-Phooka bowed her head politely, and quietly excused herself to head home. As she walked away, Aphrodisia slowly slurped at her milkshake, making the straw rattle loudly against the bottom of the mostly-empty glass and drawing pointed looks from both Meadowlark and Antares.

The demon only looked back at them for a few moments, then she drew her head up and smacked her lips a few times before saying brightly: "I wanna go and play with Innocence!" She paused, then giggled stupidly. "Play with Innocence. That sounds so dirty."

Antares sighed and dropped his head back against the table with a loud thunk, and there was a moment of silence as Meadowlark soothingly rubbed the stallion's back, before the demon asked curiously: "But honestly... aren't you happy, Nova? You should be happy about this, you know that, right? You should at least be really happy for your Mom. Even Burning's happy for your parents, and you can just imagine how hard that is for him... although having Ersatz around helps a lot."

The glossy-black unicorn nodded a little, then he sat up and rubbed a hoof against the table before murmuring: "It's just hard to think about. I don't want to whine-"

"Although that's what you do. You do that a lot." Aphrodisia informed, and Antares scowled at her as Meadowlark did her best to hide a smile behind a hoof.

"Like I was saying. I don't want to _complain_, but it's hard getting used to this idea that... I have a little sister. It's not even that she's the one getting all the attention right now or anything, but... she's..." Antares looked morbidly up. "I'm twenty four, and I'll be twenty-five this autumn. I'm too old for a new sister. And it makes me realize that Mom and Dad could... could have another kid. I mean, Dad and... either... of my Moms."

Antares slumped again at this, and Aphrodisia looked amusedly over at Antares before she asked curiously: "Why are you too old for a new sibling?"

"I... well. Because." Antares said finally, and even Meadowlark gave him a flat look at this explanation, the glossy black unicorn wincing a bit. "It's... it's just weird, okay?"

Aphrodisia slowly gestured at him, then slowly at herself, before spreading her forelegs wide. "And what about any of us and any of our family is normal? Nova, I hate to break it to you, but for us... weird _is _normal. And do you really want us all to be normal?"

The glossy-black unicorn didn't really have a reply for that, shifting awkwardly back and forth before he finally nodded grudgingly, and the demon smiled warmly at this and knocked a hoof against the table. "Good, 'cause I don't want a thing to change either."

The stallion couldn't help but smile a little, rubbing slowly at his face before Aphrodisia added affectionately: "And besides, you just wait and watch, Antares, once you get some more time to bond with your little sister you're gonna be doin' nothing but telling us all about her all the time, until we have to start putting a muzzle on you to make you shut up."

Aphrodisia paused, then asked curiously: "Are you into that, by the way? I just wanna know so I have an idea of what to buy you for your birthday. Some of the stuff you can buy down in Subterra is really pretty, but... Lust demon are often very good with their claws."

Aphrodisia twiddled her hooves, smiling pleasantly as Antares turned bright red and Meadowlark tried to shrink her head a little, and then the Pegasus finally said awkwardly: "That's... that's very sweet of you, Aphrodisia, but I really don't think that either Antares or I are... really... looking for... that kind of thing right now."

"Oh fine, then I'll just find something else for Nova. He's not hard to buy for, anyway, everything he's ever owned he's broken at some point or another so you can just buy the same thing for him every year, and he's none the wiser." Aphrodisia said mildly, and Antares glowered as he reached up and pointedly patted his star pendant. "That's different! And for girls. I think I'll buy you some other girl accessories then, Nova."

The stallion looked dryly across at Aphrodisia, and then he shook his head slowly before glancing at his melted bowl of ice cream, and his half-drunk milkshake. He pushed both away after a moment with a shake of his head, then slipped out of his seat and said finally: "Meadow and I gotta go, Apps. Thanks for the snacks, though. We'll see you tonight, okay?"

Aphrodisia smiled and nodded firmly, and the stallion shook his head but smiled back after a moment before he and Meadowlark turned to head out into Ponyville. They strode quietly side-by-side through the streets, the two trading a quick look, but not speaking: they didn't need to, as the stallion began to loosen up a little and Meadow nudged him gently.

Finally, the glossy-black unicorn nodded as they wandered in the general direction of her apartment, saying softly: "It's funny, 'cause... I do know, you know? Everything that Apps said... it's kind of true. Well, you know, the smart stuff, not the… Apps-stuff. She's so weird but every day I understand a little more why she's my best friend."

Meadowlark smiled a little, saying softly: "Still makes me a little jealous that she is. But I know, Mir. I think she's right though, once you get used to her being around, she's probably going to be all you wanna talk about. I know how much your family means to you. I know even more how much your family being happy, and together, means to you. And hey, you haven't had any problems with being treated like a kid lately, right?"

Antares nodded a little, looking up as he smiled back. "Yeah, that's true. I know there's lots of good things, too. It's just..." He stopped, shaking his head a bit. "It kinda sucks too, to be honest. I guess I'm just never happy, right?"

"That sounds pretty accurate." Meadowlark replied, and Antares checked her lightly, making the Pegasus laugh before she bumped herself gently back against him, gazing amusedly into his eyes. "Well you said it!"

"Yeah, yeah." Antares shook his head, giving a chuckle before he paused and then turned curious eyes to her, with perhaps the slightest hint of embarrassment. "But hey, right. How did your latest article go over? You said you were doing uh... book reviews or something, right?"

"Yeah, I was really excited for the job." As always, Meadowlark brightened visibly when Antares asked about her work, her personal things, the little things that... he admittedly sometimes forgot to pay attention to, amidst the big hubbub of life. He forgot sometimes about 'normal things' and 'normal life' in the face of everything they were often dealing with, and just got wrapped up so much in his own head sometimes that... _well, I get a little selfish. And Meadowlark deserves better than that._

"They sent me this book to review by uh... he's an older author, one of the ones your Dad hates..." Meadowlark smiled amusedly at the pointed look Antares gave her. "Okay, I know that doesn't narrow it down much. Why does your Dad hate so many old authors, anyway?"

"He says that it's not really skill that allowed a lot of old authors to leave their mark, but just their position in history, their wealth, their status... you know, his usual cynical stuff. It's funny, though. I've heard him defend an author's writing and hate the writer in the same breath." Antares replied, and Meadowlark smiled slightly again and shook her head slowly.

The Pegasus paused before answering, then she said finally: "Axes Lochaber, that's it. Military writer... but he wrote this whole series of poems and stuff between writing his military treatise. Really pretty stuff, like uh... 'but sometimes the rose must lift its thorns, to shed red blood and stain its petals, if so wood-gnawing beetle doth trespass upon the garden...'"

"That sounds like something my Mom would write about my Dad." Antares remarked, and Meadowlark snorted in amusement. Then the stallion smiled a little, adding quietly: "I'm... I'm really glad you're able to do work on this stuff. I mean... I feel kind of silly how sometimes I hear you talking to my Dad about it, but we never talk about it much ourselves. I'm sorry about that, I... I really am interested in your life, Meadow. You're a big part of my life, after all. Maybe the best part."

Meadowlark blushed a little at this, but she smiled warmly all the same as they continued onwards through Ponyville, their bodies pressing side-to-side, continuing to talk a little about Meadowlark's work. And as always, Antares was impressed by just how much she knew: she could quote authors by heart, reference old texts and all kinds of literary rules and tenets, and knew a little bit of something about everything. It amazed him, to say the least.

They reached her apartment in a good mood, Antares finally feeling awake and refreshed, and with his mind clear. He smiled at her as she gazed back at him affectionately, and then they traded a short, slow kiss as the apartment door swung closed behind them, before the mare reached up and gently rested a hoof against his chest, asking softly: "You want me to put on something? Ice cream isn't much of a lunch, and you didn't even eat all that much. Just kind of sulked on the table."

Antares laughed a little, then smiled lamely and said finally: "Let's wait a little while. Then we can have a nice dinner so... you know, we don't get too drunk tonight. I really do want to make it home and... well... you know, you're more than welcome to come back with me. I don't think my parents mind at all or anything. I just wanna be there for them, and for... for Innocence."

Meadowlark nodded, reaching up to stroke his face gently. "Celestia's been staying over too when she can, right? Does Discombobulation stay with her often?"

The stallion cocked his head curiously at this, and the mare shrugged a little, turning and heading across the ratty, two-room apartment: the walls were old and faded, the living room clustered with beaten-up old wooden furnishings. Her bed was little more than a worn mattress on a rusting frame, but she had a good few pillows and sheets to make up for that.

The little kitchenette that sat at one side of the apartment was much nicer: the stove was old but trusty, and everything was kept clean and neat. Meadowlark shook her head as she walked into this to poke at her coffeemaker: unsurprisingly, a gift from Luna and Scrivener for her birthday. "Well, let me put on this... fancy stuff I got from Barry. He's a pretty nice guy, your Dad's agent, once you get past all the..."

"Douche?" Antares asked mildly as he flopped down on the bed, and Meadowlark gave him an amused look despite herself. "What? I'm allowed to not like people. Besides, in Barry's case it's probably a compliment. Even he says it's part of his job description and all." Antares replied with a bit of a shrug, and then he looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling before continuing softly: "But I do appreciate that he's been helping you out, even if sometimes I think it's just because Dad asked him, and he's scared of Dad kicking him off the job or something."

Meadowlark shook her head at this, but she was smiling all the same as she dug through her cupboards for the fancy little pouches of special coffee Barry had sent her with her last paycheck. "Yeah, well, I think there's more to him than that. I think he's envious sometimes... he tried to be a writer himself, you know."

"Dad said that but I didn't think it was true." Antares glanced up from the futon, then patted beside him, adding: "And you know, you really don't have to like, take care of me and stuff, we can just curl up together. I don't come here because you always insist on feeding me."

"I know that. But I also know that if I don't take care of you, no one else will right now." Meadowlark smiled slightly as she turned the coffeemaker on, then strode out of the kitchen to flop down on the bed beside Antares, and the two snuggled tightly up together as the stallion smiled softly at her. "Tell you what. You can fix the coffee when it's ready, then. And I'll just lay here and later, you can rub my wings and maybe my hooves."

"Don't push it now." Antares smiled slightly, and Meadowlark laughed quietly and punched him gently in the shoulder, and the two gazed at one another for a few soft moments before they traded a quiet kiss. Then Meadowlark shifted, burying her face into the side of his neck as she clung to him tightly, and the stallion fiercely squeezed her up against his body, closing his eyes and cradling her into the warmth of his chest.

They didn't part for a good ten minutes or so, and then Antares slipped over her with a quick, stolen kiss before he headed to the kitchen. But he only had the time to get the mugs out of the shelf above before he felt hooves rub over his back, and Antares smiled slightly as he felt them slide up into his mane, then gently turn him around so he was gazing into the mare's warm eyes, the two meeting in a soft kiss before he pushed her backwards into the other divider, and Meadowlark tilted her head down as Antares leaned into her...

Afterward, the two shared coffee and quiet blushes, studying each other almost shyly, murmuring soft conversation as they lay together on the bed, Meadowlark comfortably curled up against his chest with one of his forelegs around her shoulders. They talked about everything and nothing, as the mare listened to the beat of his heart and breathed slowly in and out, feeling... good. Feeling right. The apartment was tiny and the soundproofing was garbage and you could hear the old pipes clanking loudly away, and none of it mattered. They had this expensive vanilla coffee they were sharing, and they had friends and family, and they had each other. They were adults who were still growing up, but in a good way. And everything felt... like it was going to be just fine.

Eventually, Antares insisted on trying to make food for them, but after he managed to set a piece of bread on fire attempting to make toasted tomato sandwiches, Meadowlark gently but firmly insisted on helping him. The stallion had his mother's hooves when it came to trying to work in the kitchen... and she definitely didn't mean Twilight's by that, but Luna, as Antares cursed and burned himself on the pot for the second time, and Meadow couldn't help but laugh before shoving at him and laughing louder as he pushed his hoof against her face. "I hurt myself, and you laugh at me? Now you gotta kiss it better."

"Mir!" Meadow laughed again, ducking under his hoof before she smiled amusedly when he looked at her pleadingly and suckled at his own hoof for a moment. "Oh, fine, you big baby. But you really do act just like Luna sometimes, you know that?"

"I've pretty much resigned myself to the fact that one day I'm going to magically just become Mom, yes. I don't really like that thought all the time but... I guess it could be worse." Antares mumbled, as Meadowlark gently took his hoof, pulling it to her mouth before she kissed it softly, and he smiled a little. "And you know, it really does feel better when you do that, so... there."

"Right." Meadowlark said amusedly, and then she picked up the spatula and slapped him gently with it to make him move out of the way so she could flip the sandwiches on the griddle over. Then she smiled over at Antares as he leaned against her, dropping his head against hers, and unicorn and Pegasus sat in soft silence for a few moments as the sandwiches finished grilling.

They ate, and drank more of the expensive, vanilla-flavored coffee, and simply enjoyed their time together. Outside, the sun eventually began to descend, but neither pony got up even as evening set in and darkness slowly crept through the apartment, leaving them bathed in blankets of deep shadow. They didn't want to be apart, their empty coffee mugs placed aside on the floor, their bodies curled up together, listening to the sounds of each other breathing as Antares nuzzled slowly through Meadowlark's mane and the mare massaged her hooves quietly up along his breast.

It wasn't long before it was time to get ready, if they still wanted to meet Avalon: there were still a few faint rays of sunlight outside, struggling to pierce through the deepening dusk. Antares and Meadow traded soft smiles with each other, and then finally, reluctantly pulled apart. The mare headed to her little bathroom while Antares took the mugs to the sink and cleaned up a little, puttering around and already half-regretting the decision to go out with Avalon, knowing that he was going to end up hungover and cranky the next morning already.

The Pegasus came out with mane neatened and teeth brushed, and Antares looked at her for a moment before he asked mildly: "Did you put on eyeshadow? What, are you trying to leave me for Avalon or something?"

"Clearly that's the entire point of tonight, yes." Meadowlark replied in an entertained voice, giving the stallion an amused look. "Besides, Mir. The way you and Apps act, sometimes I think you're the ones cheating on me behind my back."

"Oh shut up, she's my cousin. And if we were she wouldn't ask all those creepy questions." Antares shivered a little, and Meadowlark laughed and shook her head before the stallion nudged her gently with his muzzle, smiling slightly. "But alright. Just don't blame me when Avalon makes fun of you tonight for being all girly."

"Some mare around here has to be." Meadowlark replied, and she nudged him gently before heading to the door, the stallion following with an amused look after the Pegasus.

The walk through Ponyville was pleasant, the village quiet and yet not unwelcoming. Everything felt almost like it was under glass, the world trapped in a soft darkness that soothed their nerves and helped Antares feel more at peace than he had in a long time.

As they drew into the area around the tavern that Avalon favored – likely no coincidence that it was the same one Big Mac and Rainbow Dash frequented themselves when they had the time, Antares thought – the town took on a bit more vitality and life around them. They passed other ponies now who were chatting cheerfully, heading to or from the pub, while the sounds of a live band filtered out of the open doors of the tavern and spilled down the street. Or well, if not a band, then at least a loud, clear voice paired with the sound of an acoustic guitar.

Antares and Meadowlark both smiled as they strode into the tavern, and were unsurprised to see Avalon was already waiting for them. Apps was here too, and both ponies were seated at a table near the stage on the lower level of the bar. One thing Ava was never late for was time at the bar with friends, after all.

The couple made their way down to their friends, as Antares took a quick look towards the pair playing up on the stage, but from that distinctive voice and their jazzy melody he had already recognized who it was. Two Pegasi: one was small, slender and effeminate, dressed in ribbons and lace but singing in a surprisingly-powerful voice, while the other was larger, brawnier, and playing the guitar with almost unnatural grace, hooves flicking quickly over the strings as he smiled slightly, unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

Graceful Melody and Riffraff: they were both stallions, even though the small one with the spiky cerulean mane and periwinkle coat looked and was dressed like a mare. His cutie mark was of a microphone stand with an explosion of fireworks lighting the air behind it, and he was clearly putting his talent to full use as he sang to the crowd, silver piercings glinting in his ears and along the underside of his muzzle as he strutted to show off the lightning-bolt tattoos over his forelegs.

The other Pegasus stallion was maybe the size of Scrivener, and with a cutie mark a crossroads, complete with signpost: not his natural cutie mark, but the symbol of a contract made with a demon. His coat was crimson and his mane light pink: he had a single piercing in one ear, and a harmonica hung around his neck as he played slowly over the beautiful acoustic guitar. It was made of juniper and strung with ivory-colored string that almost glowed, runes carved all along the bridge and over the front of the beautiful instrument.

"Hey, guys!" Avalon shouted cheerfully over the music, waving a hoof at Antares and Meadowlark as they joined them, and then she grinned widely and turned to wave a hoof wildly at the waitress on duty. "Yo, pitcher over here! And garlic bread!"

The waitress gestured at them to show she had heard as she finished taking an order at another table, and Antares rolled his eyes with amusement before looking pointedly at Avalon, but she only laughed and turned her eyes to the stallion with a wink. "We gonna have us some fun tonight, right? It's been way too long since we all got to hang out like this, after all!"

Antares only snorted in entertainment even as Apps nodded rapidly, and then Meadowlark smiled and glanced up towards the stage, asking curiously: "Did you know they were going to be here? They're from Canterlot, right?"

"Nah, great surprise, though." Avalon picked up the empty bottle in front of her, trying to shake a few last drops out of it into her mouth before she huffed and glared at it. "I swear she gave me one that was half-empty or watered down or something."

"Yeah, well, you get drunk too easy anyway, Ava. Which is funny, considering how much you drink on a regular basis, but I guess that has to do with the fact that you're... well... vertically-challenged." Antares said carefully, and Avalon glared at him before buzzing suddenly up into the air, launching herself almost to the ceiling with a few flaps of her wings before dropping straight back down into her chair and landing with a thump on her rear hooves... and even standing on her seat with her front hooves on the table, still not even coming up to the shoulders of the sitting ponies.

Aphrodisia giggled behind her hooves as Antares cleared his throat loudly, looking awkwardly away before he said lamely: "Okay, uh... maybe I should just stick with the whole 'you're the size of a cat' metaphor that Cowlick likes so much."

"Screw you. Screw all of you. I will drink all your flanks under the table." Avalon said firmly, shoving a hoof down against the table, and Antares rolled his eyes in amusement before the mare grinned widely. "What's wrong? You chicken, Mir? What about you, Apps, Meadow, you two gonna try and duck out like the sissies you mares both are?"

Aphrodisia looked offended at this, and Antares rubbed slowly at his face as he asked in an exasperated voice: "Ava, are you already drunk? Apps is a Lust demon, and you've already got two empty beer bottles in front of you. You can't even outdrink me and I'm a lightweight."

"This is war!" Avalon declared, and Antares threw his forelegs up into the air before the mare added: "Besides, I totally got some tips from Big Mac. You just wait and watch. I'm gonna be a goddamn... kung fu drinking master."

"No, you're probably just going to throw up in the bathroom again. I think the only reason they still serve us here at all is because of all the money you spend buying booze and food. You know, you probably spend half your family's profits here." Meadowlark said pointedly, and Avalon only glared at her grumpily before the Pegasus sighed and reached up to absently touch the scarred side of her body. "I... oh fine. I guess it won't kill me to spend one night drinking to put you in your place."

"Oh, oh, oh, you think you're hot stuff, huh?" Avalon snorted at this, raising her head and glaring challengingly at the red mare, but she was barely resisting a grin all the same before all three mares looked towards Antares as the song on stage came to an end.

And, as the music smoothly moved into a softer blues number, the glossy-black unicorn sighed and slumped, then looked up as the waitress approached with a pitcher, several already-filled glasses of ale, and a large platter of garlic bread. "Just keep the refills coming. And I apologize in advance for Avalon."

"Don't worry, I figured." the waitress replied kindly, giving a half-exasperated, half-entertained look to Avalon, who only beat a quick tattoo against the table with her hooves as he eyes gleamed. "You know, you're not gonna be young forever, kid. Even Dash started growing up one day."

"Yeah, well, I ain't ready for that yet. Bring us some nachos too, could ya? And let's get this party started!" Avalon said cheerfully, swiping up one of the glasses and raising it high. "Here's to bein' young forever, or at least not living long enough to ever be old!"

Antares laughed despite himself at this: it was the kind of thing that normally would feel ominous, but somehow tonight the challenge felt... he didn't know. It got his heart pumping as he and the other two mares picked up their own glasses, clinking them together before all four ponies drank deep, Avalon guzzling her entire cup in a few swallows and ignoring the streams of amber that flowed down her face and muzzle before she slammed the glass down.

"One!" She grinned brightly; and by five, she was still grinning just as brightly, although she was clearly more than a little bit tipsy. Meadowlark was holding up surprisingly well, and Aphrodisia had long pulled ahead of them, giggling a little but far less affected by the alcohol than any of the other ponies. Antares blamed the massive constitution she had inherited from Pinkamena, but he knew part of it was that Apps was just... Apps.

The demon had to excuse herself after only a few hours to return to Subterra, though, and she traded hugs with everyone present, making Meadowlark blush a bit: she wasn't always sure of the footing she was on with the demon, after all, who could sometimes still be a little childishly spiteful. But Apps did care about them all: she just had a funny way of showing it sometimes.

After Aphrodisia left, Avalon looked longingly after the mare before rubbing absently at her lips, then asking finally: "Would it have been gay if I'd kissed her? I think I shoulda kissed her. Not that I like her or anything, but she says... that's like, how... Lust demons shake hooves, right? I think I want her to kiss me. Her."

"Okay, you're drunk. Let's get you home." Antares rolled his eyes amusedly, expecting a fight... but to his surprise, Avalon nodded before pausing, then she picked up the last slice of garlic bread and gobbled it down. The stallion glanced over at Meadowlark, but the mare only smiled at him, and he couldn't help but feel a little surprised. She had matched him drink-for-drink, and he was pretty sure he was only one glass behind Avalon's total of eight. At least he thought it was eight. It was getting hard to count things.

The three ponies left a hefty tip for the waitress, waved at the ponies still on stage – Avalon gave a few loud whoops and Antares barely stopped her from flinging some bits at them – and then made their way out of the tavern, knowing it would all be stacked onto Avalon's tab. The stallion thought meditatively that maybe that was the reason Ava always got so drunk: at the end of the month she was always scrounging up every last bit she could find to pay off what always ended up being a ridiculous bill to the tavern.

They walked Avalon to the still-open north gate: these days, they were often left open all night long, to let Nightmares and Phooka wander calmly in and out of Ponyville. There was a vibrant, hidden life to the nights in the village these days: servants of darkness slipped through the streets to watch over their little town and keep an eye on ponies while they slept. Everyone was used to this by now, although sometimes foals stayed up at the window to try and catch sight of their dark protectors.

At the gates though, Avalon shook herself out and hopped off Antares' back, buzzing into the air and swaying a little before she half-rolled and flopped to the ground on her back. The stallion winced a bit at this, but after a moment, the mare picked herself up and grinned up at him, saying firmly: "Guys... g-guys, this... this has been... the best night ever, okay? Okay. Good. I'm happy for you two. I'm happy for me, too. I'm... I'm happy, so let's all be happy, and... Antares, hey. You are lucky, you got that? I wish I had a big brother sometimes just like you or Big Mac and... you know, I'm all talk but... you know..."

She hiccuped, then shook her head out before smiling and saying finally: "Be happy, you lunkhead. You've been through enough crap in your life, you should know what's good and what's bad, so... be happy. I'm gonna go now and sleep in the drunk so Mom don't know I'm barn. See you later."

Avalon nodded firmly, then staggered around in a circle before throwing herself into the air... and landing on her face in the dirt. Antares and Meadowlark stared at her before the Pegasus' wings began to flap, and a moment later she lifted upwards into the sky and buzzed through the gates, zigzagging a little back and forth as she flew onwards towards home.

The stallion sighed a little, shaking his head out before he laughed despite himself as he gazed over at Meadow. She smiled warmly back at him, and then then two turned and began to walk back through Ponyville, the stallion smiling at the feeling of the crisp night air tickling over his skin as Avalon's words resounded with him. Drunk or not, it felt like good advice... _but then again, she's the kind of pony who always gives her best advice when she's a little out of it._

The stallion laughed to himself, smiling again as he strode through the quiet town with Meadowlark pressing up against his side, nuzzling into him with a soft look on her face. There was silence for a few moments, and then the ebony pony finally murmured softly: "You held up way better than I thought you would, to be honest. Thought you didn't do that."

"Well, I don't. But before we went out I made sure to take a little home remedy that Zecora taught me. Just something to help even the odds a little." Meadowlark smiled slightly over at Antares as he looked at her dumbly, and then the stallion snorted and shoved her lightly, and she laughed and bumped back against him.

"You cheater. Cheaty cheater." Antares said finally, and he smiled warmly at her as she looked back with sparkling eyes, and then the two laughed again before stopping to share a quick, short kiss.

They pressed together as they made their way out of Ponyville and into the Everfree Forest, walking down the beautiful, well-beaten path. Luna had ridden her motorcycle more than once down this dirt trail, which had helped flatten it out a little, and the living forest had seemed to naturally shift so that the walls of trees were apart enough for Epona and her sidecar to pass comfortably.

Flowers and vines grew all along the bases of the trees, and nocturnal animals hummed and whispered through the darkness of the forest around them, as moonlight bled through the canopy above and cast just enough of a glow to light the trail ahead of them. It felt like they were walking through some endless cathedral corridor, Antares smiling at the serene and sacred feeling of nature all around them as Meadowlark stayed close by.

She knew enough about the Everfree Forest to know that wandering it in the deep darkness wasn't the safest thing in the world: at night, Bitterweavers became more aggressive, timberwolves prowled more freely, and sometimes even large, hungry marsh drakes wandered in from the bog. But she felt safe with Antares, who walked through the night as comfortably as he did the day. He was like... the stars above, lighting up the world around him, she thought, and that light he burned with protected them both.

They reached his home in good time, and both ponies smiled a little bit as they walked across the front lawn. Yet the stallion hesitated for a moment in front of the door, biting his lip for a moment as Meadowlark looked at him curiously, before Antares nodded once and then said softly: "You guys are all right. I'm... I am lucky, and things are only going to get better from here. Innocence is a good thing, and the fact my sister's trying to have a baby too... that's good. She deserves that. I gotta stop being so selfish."

"And you have to stop pushing yourself so hard for other people, too, Antares. Neither is good. Try and find a decent middle ground, huh?" Meadowlark said softly, nudging him gently, and the glossy black unicorn smiled a little before he nodded once. The two traded a short, soft kiss, and then the Pegasus turned and pushed the door open for him, making him laugh even as he shoved her gently.

He loved her insistence, though. She might cut him a lot of slack, but not a lot of ponies really saw how stubborn Meadowlark was. When she decided that he had to get his flank moving, she always made sure he got going one way or the other, and she didn't let him sulk or cry or just fall apart. She was... she reminded him of Prestige like that, he thought.

He felt that faint pang of pain, like he always did, as he studied the mare for a moment before blushing and turning quickly ahead, even as the Pegasus cocked her head curiously. But any need to answer was cut off as the unicorn strode quickly down the hall and into the den room, unsurprised to find his parents there... before he groaned and covered his eyes, turning away from the sight of his mother feeding Innocence. "Oh hell."

"Oh, thou great big baby!" Luna huffed, even as Twilight giggled despite herself behind a hoof and Scrivener shrugged awkwardly with a sympathetic look at his son. "I shall have thee know I fed thee just like this as a babe! Furthermore, thou wert just as nippy with thy teeth as Innocence is."

"Mom!" Antares groaned and covered his face as Meadowlark laughed behind him, and the stallion sighed tiredly. And somehow, even as he felt embarrassment turn him beet-red, he couldn't help but be happy for his whole family... eccentricities or not.


	62. Stage IV: Pathos

Stage IV: Pathos

~BlackRoseRaven

_PEGASUS, ACT II, SCENE IV. In Prominence Square._

_ Enter PEGASUS, REDWING and FINCH._

_REDWING: But it cannot be done!_

_FINCH: Hast madness overcome thee?_

_PEGASUS: Chide me not like birds!_

_REDWING: Then act not like a fool!_

_PEGASUS: And why should I harken to the advice of a chick, still dress'd in his downy swaddle?_

_REDWING: Gods blight your eyes and burn your pinions, I have had enough madness!_

_FINCH: Hold friends, will you not hold hooves and tongues?_

_PEGASUS: I have held too much, too long! Think me mad as the kestrel if thou must, to settle thine own consciences and assuage thy own knowledge in thy minds! I am PEGASUS, a warrior of the skies, and no longer will I bow my head to false-nam'd gods and lying saviors who do not save, but enslave! Aye, perhaps I am mad... but I would rather be insane than a coward!_

_REDWING: And am I not every inch the warrior as thou art? Did we not serve together in the last campaign against the griffin scourge?_

_PEGASUS: And that is why thy indifference kills me so, REDWING. To be afraid is one thing if child or peasant with no cause to fight: to be ruled by fear when a warrior is dishonorable. _

_REDWING: Thou asks us to take up our arms in treason against our very gods. Thou pleads with us to start a war and fell our own leaders, and because of a mad idea of conspiracy! I have remained silent: is that not proof of my loyalty, when my continuing silence means my neck will break beside thine own in the executioner's yoke? _

_PEGASUS: I asked for help._

_REDWING: And what help can I give a sky horse that believes it is not our war with the griffins that will doom us, but finding peace with them?_

_PEGASUS: I have made the griffins pay their debt to us a thousand times over on the battlefield! If anything, I pity the part their kind hast been coerced into playing! Nay, we are not ruled by true gods, but old and wicked sky horses who will destroy our kind with their politics and greed! And if I must go alone to prove it, I shall!_

_REDWING: Then go alone._

_FINCH: Calm now, friends! Please, there is still reason to be found, is there not?_

_REDWING: Reason? Nay. Only madness. _

_PEGASUS: And cowardice in those who refuse to act._

_REDWING: Fie! Thou sees a single dead pony and declares it a genocide! Thou witnesses a single unicorn in the temple and declares it a takeover! I fear what thou will declare when the moon rises tonight, or should a caravan of slave hoofs pass beneath our territory!_

_PEGASUS: I know what I have seen and heard, and my senses do not beguile me! Are we not already slaves to the whims of the gods? Have they not already sought to separate us from our ponies who walk along the ground? There is evil ahoof and the blinders have fallen from my eyes, allowed me to see that those who rule over us are corrupt. By evil means they desire to enslave what little will we have that remains, and destroy those brave few who would stand against them!_

_REDWING: Thou raves with such fervor I cannot even make heads nor tails of it. I see now, what thou hast become: blood-mad, with a broken mind. A heretic. Fine: because we are like brothers, I shall give thou until night wanes to leave this place, or repent thy words. But then I shall have no choice but to report of thy sad and sordid defection._

_FINCH: REDWING! _

_PEGASUS: The hurt is greater than I expected._

_REDWING: I do it from love. The gods may pity thou yet._

_PEGASUS: They shall not. And nor do I deserve it, for I shall not show them any mercy myself. If I must do this alone, I will do this alone. I will free us from their tyranny by methods fair or foul. It consumes me: if I die before it is done, then I know my spirit will never know rest._

_REDWING: Mercy, PEGASUS. I pray, see truth and repent._

_PEGASUS: And if I do not? And if I am right?_

_REDWING: I will do what I must do if thou still denies the truth. And if the world is truly so insane thy words are not just lunacy and madness, then I shall ensure with my dying breath that all our race will know thy name. Nay, I shall do one better: I shall ensure that every Sky Horse wears thy name as thy own, that great and small, beggars and kings alike are all known as PEGASUS._

_PEGASUS: I shall hold thou to that promise._


	63. Telishment

Chapter Fifty Eight: Telishment

~BlackRoseRaven

Innocence was growing up fast: the months passed, and Twilight had most of her focus on her daughter, doing everything she could to take care of the beautiful little girl. Innocence was gorgeous, her flowing mane and tail so deep and blue they were almost black, and the scales that covered much of her body a deep purple a little darker than Twilight's own, and meshing smoothly into the sections of more-pony-like coat.

Her horn was stubby, growing in slowly but surely, and she had a big smile of big teeth, and trimmed claws they kept smooth and manicured. Twilight tried to dress her up now and then, and Luna and Scrivener always gave the violet mare disbelieving looks at the outfits Twilight put on her baby: poofy clothing and matching caps that often made the foal resemble some kind of fruit – in some cases this wasn't an exaggeration, the clothes actually made it look like the kid was wearing a hollowed-out piece of fruit and the cap had a stem on it – and little outfits so glaringly bright or gaudy that Luna often complained Greed demons were going to snatch their baby away thinking she was some kind of giant hunk of gold or gemstone.

But Twilight was the mother: Luna clearly got sulky about it, but Twilight's word was law with Innocence, although Scrivener rarely managed to get the upper hoof now and then. That didn't stop Luna from letting Innocence play in the mud or all the other things that left Twilight a little horrified, however... and it wasn't like the violet mare didn't respect Luna's opinion, having been Antares' mother. She just also wanted the very best for her daughter, and her maternal instincts were fierce.

They were in the Ponyville library today, and Innocence was smiling and playing with a few wooden blocks, burbling quietly to herself. The filly was doing well, and Twilight sat nearby, just gazing at her beautiful little girl, so thankful that the last few months had been so... quiet.

Luna was still getting used to her horn, but she had just about mastered the soulstone prosthetic and its differences from her original horn. She had taken to sparring regularly with Celestia and Sleipnir, who both seemed more than happy to indulge her... especially her older sister, since it seemed like it was one of the few things that helped her relax with all the stress and pressures the Council was putting on her to return to position of baroness, especially with Erudite finally declaring that this was the last year he was going to serve as her steward.

Rosewood was actually serving in some capacity as a sort of co-steward: she was sitting in on a lot of meetings, and putting her loud, sharp voice to use keeping the nobles in order. Celestia couldn't help but admire how terrified the council already was of her, and she gave Rosewood full power over the barony's government, trusting in her to keep things running while she sorted out whether or not she was going to finally give in to the pressure of returning to her position in Canterlot, or... quitting.

Twilight knew this thought was on Celestia's mind a lot lately. The Lich wasn't happy that she was so stressed over things, but at the same time, she was glad that this was the most pressing issue on the table lately. Well, second-most, she thought, as she smiled softly and glanced up at the table, where Scarlet Sage was resting with Apple Bloom, the two mares burning with love for each other as the two-months pregnant Pegasus rubbed her stomach and gazed at Innocence with absolute adoration.

It had been so exciting when Scarlet had told them! Luna and Scrivener had been ecstatic, and Twilight had... admittedly probably acted a little silly herself with how happy she'd been. But having had a baby of her own, she understood how huge it was, how it could be such a tiring, scary, difficult thing... and yet so rewarding, and so joyous. And she knew Scarlet was going to experience all of that, and was going to deal with it with grace.

It made it all the more important that Thesis had kept his word, and hadn't attacked them yet. But Twilight had this... ominous feeling every time she thought of Thesis now, this growing worry that something bad was going to happen. And like Luna and Scrivener, she had learned to trust her instincts.

The mare glanced down a little, then she smiled softly as Innocence carefully pushed the tower of blocks over and giggled quietly at the crash it made. She reached up and gently stroked her daughter's mane back, and the baby looked up and smiled at her brightly, reaching up and pawing at her gently before burbling quietly, dressed in a green little jumpsuit with a triangular cap on her head. Okay, maybe it kind of made her look like a lima bean, but Twilight thought it was cute. And more importantly, it was nice and insulated, and that was important on these brisk winter days.

She couldn't believe how quickly time passed sometimes. It felt like it had just been summer, and Innocence had just been a newborn... and then it was autumn, and Antares' birthday had come and gone and this time Luna had forced him to celebrate it, but the stallion had enjoyed himself. He had even thanked them afterwards for pushing him a little into actually trying to lighten up. And that had been his own words, too.

Then, suddenly, Scarlet was telling them she was pregnant, and there was all kinds of celebration over that. And Scrivener had done another book signing in Canterlot and a reprinting of Rose Thorns had been announced, and there had been interviews and meetings and Underbrush had actually visited their little home, Barry in tow and babbling away the entire time.

Twilight remembered that far too well, smiling to herself as her bad thoughts wafted away at the memory of Underbrush simply staring down at Innocence, and Innocence staring back at this pony in the expensive suit, who had bodyguards and a personal chariot outside that was pulled by one massive Pegasus with tiny little wings. Twilight remembered she'd been a little afraid at first, considering Underbrush... and then he'd finally muttered: "I guess it's the nicest looking unicorn I've ever seen."

And now, here they were. It was winter again, but there had barely been any snow... mostly just cold and frost, the thinnest powdering of white covering the earth. Scrivener and Luna were out right now, getting a few repairs done to Epona while they checked on the White Matter laboratory that was being built next to the engineering building: Luna handled her motorcycle almost abusively, and Cowlick often berated her over all the dings and bangs she had to repair in the body of the bike.

Twilight turned her eyes back to Innocence, who was stacking her blocks slowly and carefully again with a bright smile on her face, and the mare smiled softly at this before she glanced up as Scarlet Sage quietly approached to sit down beside the babe, reaching up and gently rubbing Innocence's back. The baby turned a big smile to her much-older sibling, and then the Pegasus asked softly: "So Twilight... Mom's... okay, right?"

Twilight softened at this, nodding hesitantly. "She's... yeah. She's okay, Scarlet Sage. She gets a little rough around the time when she needs her needle, but she's still taking it regularly and not cheating. I've made sure of that."

"Good." Scarlet Sage hesitated, then she smiled a bit and asked awkwardly: "She's uh... she and Scrivener, they aren't..."

"Yeah, not as much." Twilight answered tactfully, smiling faintly despite herself: Luna had been seeking pleasure in other ways for a few months, and at first that had seemed more than clear why. Except after one intense session, Twilight had realized, well... corruption wasn't just in Scrivener's blood. It made up his very flesh, it was passed through his sweat, and apparently everything else.

So Luna had been getting her fix by a different method, without even realizing it. But it explained why more and more often they had been... doing that. And Twilight hated thinking of that moment, three months ago, when the first thing Luna had said, covered in sweat and with her eyes feverish: "Well, no one has to know. This hurts no one. Pleasure hurts no one!"

Twilight had spent long enough around demons to know that pleasure was the deadliest poison of all... and much as it had hurt her, she had argued with the sapphire mare. And finally, they had told Celestia what they had figured out, looking like ashamed children... but Celestia had simply hugged Luna tightly, and Luna had... she hadn't cried. But she had been close, and whispered: "Why am I forbidden a single escape? Why can I not simply... enjoy my life? Why must all things lead back to... this darkness that consumes us all..."

So now, to Luna's utter disgust, they had to avoid having too much intimate contact. She had ranted about this angrily for quite a while, and they had just let her vent: it was the safest thing to do, and she deserved a little bit of time to just rant and shout at the world. Now they had gotten used to it, though, and it wasn't so bad... especially since Luna had found one thing she was still allowed to do, and Celestia even encouraged, a different physical outlet for the very physical mare: sparring.

Twilight glanced up at Scarlet Sage, saying softly: "She's going to be fine, I think. It took some getting used to but... we're all used to it now, and Luna's slowly adjusting to the wait between doses. It's just very hard for her. Painful. It's like... it's like not being able to breathe, I guess, is the only way I can think of putting it. I feel awful for her."

"Mom has pretty bad luck. It doesn't help she's such a... physical mare. She's tough, though, I know she'll pull through... although I guess it kind of scares me that instead she's putting all that energy and need into fighting." Scarlet Sage remarked, and she gazed down at Innocence, stroking the filly's mane gently back as she murmured: "But the funny thing is it reassures me, too. It means no pony is ever going to lay a hoof on this little girl."

"Yeah. That's what I keep in mind myself." Twilight laughed quietly and nodded slowly, gazing down at her daughter with soft eyes. "I can't begin to explain how happy I am that... Innocence is always going to be safe. That no matter what happens..."

Apple Bloom chuckled quietly, leaning forwards over the table and gazing across at the two mares. "You got that right. No pony is going to let Thesis get in here again... and soon, Cowlick is going to have that White Matter stuff bein' mass produced, too. Then we'll be ready for anything... it should do a number even on those Clockwork bastards."

Innocence burbled as Twilight winced and covered the filly's little ears, but Apple Bloom only looked with amusement at them even as Scarlet chastised: "Red, watch your mouth, huh? I think you've been hanging around Cowlick way too much."

"Oh come on. All those baby books we've been reading lately say Innocence is so young, she probably ain't even aware she and Twilight ain't one pony or something." Apple Bloom argued, and then she absently glanced out at the windows. "Damn, I better get going, though. I gotta get back to work with Greece. Cowlick challenged us to build something to better defend Ponyville with than she could, but... I don't think we're gonna manage it. I took a sneak peek at Cowlick's new prototype and... let me just say I am very, very, very happy she ain't mass-producing weapons anymore."

Scarlet nodded, climbing to her hooves and leaning forwards to share a quick, warm kiss with Apple Bloom, before the engineer smiled to Twilight and stopped long enough to ruffle Innocence's mane, the filly blinking at this and looking owlishly back and forth. The Lich laughed despite herself as Apple Bloom left, shaking her head slowly.

She and Scarlet Sage played a few games with Innocence, until the foal began to look a little sleepy. Twilight gently picked her up and brought her over to the bedding at the side of the room, setting her down and tucking her under the sheets for a little nap, before the Lich sighed and sat at the nearby table, shaking her head a little as she glanced over at the silver Pegasus and said mildly: "I never thought that I would end up so exhausted over a little girl."

"Yeah. It's funny though, I'm kind of looking forwards to that myself." Scarlet Sage smiled, rubbing slowly at her stomach. "I... this is so weird. I'm carrying... it isn't actually Apple Bloom's baby but it _feels _like Apple Bloom's baby, you know? And Soarin' made us promise to let him hang out with his child but... we would've done that anyway. It'll be good for the baby, I think. He agreed that it's ours, though... he just wants to be able to visit every now and then."

"That's good of him." Twilight smiled a little, leaning on the table and hesitating for a moment before she glanced over towards Innocence. "Luna... this really means a lot to her, I think, that you're having a baby and she's going to be a grandmother. Even though she complains that makes her sound old and everything, which is funny, considering how old she really is."

"Yeah, but that's Mom." Scarlet Sage smiled amusedly, then she hesitated before asking finally: "Can... Twilight, I mean... I know because you're a Lich, a lot of the stuff was different for you, but... the mood swings, and the... did you ever get..."

"Sad, or angry, or jealous?" Twilight glanced up, and Scarlet Sage looked both relieved and embarrassed, nodding a little. "I did, as a matter of fact. I did and more. But it's normal... like the cravings are normal... and, well, being... uh... more excitable than usual."

Scarlet Sage blushed a little, nodding and rubbing at her stomach as she mumbled: "It's weird. Sometimes I get so mad at Red for no good reason. Sometimes it's for dumb reasons, like how I'm the one with the kid, but she's not, even though I'm the one who really wanted to do this. And then other times, well... she gets in the door, and I'm all over her. Not that. Red's ever complained about that."

Twilight laughed and shook her head, then smiled and reached out to gently take one of the mare's hooves, squeezing it slowly. "It's going to work out well. You're going to make a wonderful mother. And everyone, from me to Luna to your father to Celestia, we're all happy for you. Antares is just thrilled, too, you know that."

"I can't tell you how relieved I was about that. I really... I really want him to be there for my baby. Colt or filly, he'll be a wonderful role model... he's come so far with everything. And after the last... what do we call it..."

"We still don't have a working title, really. But Kvasir was thinking of calling it All-Father's Day, in honor of Odin." Twilight replied with a smile, nodding once. "I remember, though. He got another letter from Prestige."

"I'm a little jealous. I haven't gotten any letters at all, but... I know my parents may not have made it." Scarlet Sage halted, then closed her eyes and hugged herself with a smile. "But I think, too, maybe they are up there and they're just afraid of disturbing me. I really am happy with the way everything's turned out, though. I know how lucky I am."

Twilight squeezed Scarlet's hoof again, and the Pegasus gazed across at her warmly and silently for a few moments, before both mares looked up as the library door was flung open and Luna strode inside with a wide grin, looking pleased with herself and her polymorphed spear tucked behind an ear. Scrivener dragged himself behind her, covered in dirt and snow, and Celestia came last, Tyrfing on her back. "Gorgeous family, 'tis splendid to see thee!"

Twilight hurriedly made a shushing noise as Innocence stirred a little on the bedding, and Luna cleared her throat and nodded quickly a few times before prancing quickly over to the table and kissing Twilight's cheek firmly, then smiling at her daughter, gazing over her affectionately. "Thou art radiant, Scarlet Sage, as radiant as the moon."

"Thanks, Mom." Scarlet smiled despite herself as Scrivener and Celestia approached, but then there was a polite knock at the door. Scrivener automatically began to turn, but Celestia smiled and tapped his shoulder gently, heading quickly for the door herself.

Scrivener shrugged and started back towards the table, as Celestia opened the door and opened her mouth... and then stared in surprise at the sight of Kismet as the death entity leaned calmly down into the doorway. "I... this is unexpected. But please, come inside."

"Thank you. It is most appreciated." Kismet paused, then carefully leaned down so he could squeeze his way through the little library door, and he sighed in relief as he looked up at the high ceiling above. "This world has such welcoming architecture. I have been waiting for you all to be in one place for some time now... I don't wish to intrude, but I cannot forgo an unpleasant task simply because it would be easier. That would only cause greater harm to us all."

Luna frowned uneasily at this as Celestia closed the door with a flick of her horn, and Twilight swallowed a little as the death entity slowly looked towards Innocence. The Lich tossed a look at her own daughter, then almost ran to her when she saw the baby was actually sitting up, blinking those big, expressive eyes of hers quietly as she studied the newcomer.

Twilight swept her daughter up, trembling a little as she looked over her shoulder, and Kismet nodded solemnly as he murmured: "You have my most sincere apologies... but yes. What I feared has come to pass... Thesis wants the foal now, because of her unique heritage. He says she will help him even more than Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild's genes would. I am sorry."

"Does Thesis plan to attack us?" Luna asked sharply, as Celestia frowned darkly and quickly strode over to stand protectively next to Twilight Sparkle. Scrivener gritted his own teeth, feeling the tension in the air and his own instincts rising, mixing with the emotions burning off of Twilight Sparkle and Luna. "Do not think we shall simply sit back and let him, if that is so!"

Kismet only shook his head slowly, striding quietly forwards with his hand out to the side, and the sorrow and gentility he radiated was almost a tangible thing, settling them a little even as Twilight clung almost fiercely to her foal. "No. I do not believe he plans to attack himself... although I do not dare guess what will happen after today. He... you have seen him. He believes only in chemicals and numbers and calculations, that all his emotional outbursts can be excused by... programming and biology. He is unstable, and ready to justify and rationalize anything he has to do to achieve his own ends, and whatever the means he must use."

Twilight trembled a little, and Luna, Scrivener and Scarlet Sage all turned towards her, then hurried to the side of the Lich as she curled up around her foal, clutching the filly tight as Innocence whimpered quietly in her circle of protectors. "I... I won't let you take him. I won't let Thesis take him. Innocence is my daughter, not... not some toy or science project!"

"I know. And yes, I have been ordered to retrieve the foal." Kismet said softly as he stepped forwards, gazing over the group of ponies with tenderness in his burning eyes. "I admire you all. Your attachments. Your warmth. Your sheer... _life_. And I don't believe what Thesis is doing is right, and fear what he has become and is continuing to turn into, but he will not see reason and I cannot defy his orders. I can only make the best of them."

Kismet paused, then he reached his metallic claw up, and Twilight trembled as it stretched forwards towards Innocence... before Luna stepped forwards and swatted it angrily away, glaring up at him furiously. "Do not think that just because I pity thee, Kismet, it will stop me from thrashing thee and sending thee in tiny fragments back to thy wretched master as warning!"

The death entity nodded, replying gently: "And I would not blame you in the slightest for that, Valkyrie. I respect your passion. I respect the great lengths you are willing to go to in order to protect your family. And I only wish that I myself could do more to aid you from the side of the field I am forced to play on."

He paused, then reached his claw up again, and Luna glared at him and slapped it away, snapping: "Cease that!"

"Very well." Kismet said mildly, and then he glanced down at his claw, flexing his fingers slowly as he said wryly: "Alas, I have attempted twice to steal the baby away, and you have rebuffed me both times. To try again would be only foolishness and ego."

The ponies all stared up at him for a few moments, and then Kismet bowed his head cordially before he asked softly: "I understand that after my previous actions this may come as a rude or perhaps simply stupid question, but may I hold your child, Twilight Sparkle? She is truly beautiful."

Twilight stared with disbelief at the death entity, mouthing wordlessly a few times before she asked incredulously: "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Kismet replied simply, and Luna giggled stupidly, then cleared her throat loudly when Celestia and Twilight both shot her horrible looks. Meanwhile, Scarlet silently looked up at the ceiling for patience, and Scrivener only hurriedly dropped his gaze, coughing once at the pure absurdity of the situation. "You have my promise I will not steal her away. That would be an idiotic act on my part."

Twilight swallowed after a moment, looking hesitantly down at her baby... but Innocence was only looking calmly, curiously up at Kismet, one little claw half-reaching in the death entity's direction, and after a moment of studying her child Twilight finally sighed softly as she felt both Luna and Celestia touch her shoulders, reassuring her. She gave a questioning look at Scrivener, and when he smiled hesitantly, she decided... "Okay. Just... just for a moment, though. And she's still... getting used to strangers and everything, so..."

Kismet only bowed his masked features politely forwards, and Twilight nervously, slowly held the child towards him as the death entity knelt, before he gently swept the filly up with his one limb. And for a few moments, there was only silence as he cradled the filly easily in his foreleg, gazing down at her as she stared up at him... before Innocence smiled, and one little claw quietly grasped at his mask, burbling softly.

The death entity chuckled quietly, his eyes seeming to soften in return as he murmured: "Hello, little one. Yes, you have a long, long life ahead... one that will be filled with wonders and adoration. Trials too, no doubt... but you will grow stronger from them, won't you? Somehow I'm sure that you will. Innocence... yes, that name suits you, child. Thesis could learn much from you, but not at all what he thinks, if he would only open his eyes."

Scrivener, Twilight, and Luna all visibly relaxed at how happy Innocence looked, and how gentle Kismet was, before the death entity turned his eyes back towards Twilight and held the filly back to her. She took the child from him with a soft smile, gazing with a faint blush and renewed respect to the death entity, but she didn't even have the chance to speak before Kismet calmly waved a hand. "No, there is no need for apologies. I understand."

He paused, then turned his eyes to Scarlet Sage, studying her before adding gently: "And congratulations to you, young mother. They're going to be fine children."

"I... they?" Scarlet Sage's head reared back in surprise, grasping her stomach, and Kismet bowed his head to the Pegasus with something apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I thought you had some idea, but... yes. They." Kismet seemed to smile through his mask as he glanced up, and Luna slowly began to grin as Scrivener stared over at his daughter, while the Pegasus was only gaping in amazement. "But I won't reveal any more of life's secrets. I've already caused enough trouble. Instead, I shall take my leave now that I have been able to at least warn you of the times ahead..."

"Wait." Luna said firmly, and Kismet cocked his head curiously as the sapphire mare spun around and strode quickly off down the corridor. There was a clanging, and Celestia winced as she realized the noises were coming from her room before Luna returned... and all eyes stared at the sight of Kismet's severed arm hanging out of her mouth.

She flicked her head up and tossed this to the death entity, who caught it with a quiet chuckle and gazed over the half of limb for a moment... and then, with all the ease of plugging a doll's limb back into its socket, he simply pressed severed appendage to severed stump, and the limb sealed back into place in a burst of black smoke.

Kismet flexed his reattached claw slowly, and Celestia looked pointedly over at Luna, but the sapphire mare ignored her sister as she said mildly: "There. Go with our regards, Kismet. Now thou can say that 'twas a mighty battle indeed, and thou did manage to liberate thy arm, but all attacks against Innocence proved for naught."

"You have my gratitude, Valkyrie Brynhild." Kismet said softly, and he rolled his reattached limb absently, making his robes sway across his body as the sleeve stitched itself quickly back together over the thin, dark limb, until it once more covered everything but the silvery claw at the end of his arm. "I won't forget this, my friends. And I will try and delay whatever plans Thesis may have to take your foal but... be wary, and be safe."

"We will." Celestia promised, looking up with a slow nod, and Kismet calmly nodded back before he bowed deeply, then simply vanished from sight in a puff of dark smoke that faded quickly from the air.

There was only silence for a moment, as Scrivener and Luna both turned their eyes towards Twilight Sparkle, and Scarlet Sage soothingly rubbed her mother's back. Not even Celestia knew what to say in the quiet, as she reached up and squeezed the violet mare's shoulder slowly, and Twilight only held Innocence tight and close against her body, looking with love and fear down at the filly as she whimpered softly into the unnatural silence.

* * *

Ponyville was on high alert, and Cowlick had ordered not only further fortification, but work on the White Matter facility to be continued day and night. Celestia approved of the latter but was worried the former wouldn't help much: they weren't dealing with an army at the gates, after all, but a very determined Replicant and his... whatever they were. Considering the way they acted and how Thesis seemed to treat them, 'hunting dogs' didn't seem too far off the mark.

Luna had grudgingly agreed to spend at least the next few nights at the library with Twilight and Innocence: Thesis, after all, seemed prone to outbursts of anger that were very destructive, given his power and authority, but then he calmed himself and once more tried to make some half-peaceful, half-aggressive, but overall much less emotional gesture or attack. If after a few days nothing happened, then if Twilight felt comfortable with it, they could head back out to the cottage... but making themselves a clear target when the Replicant might go into a fit of anger at Kismet's failure wouldn't just be rash, but foolish.

Antares, Avalon, Sleipnir and Pinkamena were all part of the detail assigned to patrol Ponyville, and Twilight lived in what was a lot like a little bubble for almost a week. But she hated living in a state of fear, and Innocence picked up on all the activity and worry around her and started to get upset with it, too. So the Lich promised herself and her child that they would push through this for a little while longer, but then if things were still safe, they'd return to life as normal. She refused to live in fear.

After another week when nothing happened, Twilight gently but firmly said she wanted things to... go back to normal, for lack of a better word. She wasn't going to do anything stupid, but she also wasn't going to spend her life hiding away, waiting for Thesis to pounce. She wasn't going to lock her baby away from the world, she wasn't going to become nothing but a burden and anchor to Luna and Scrivener, and she wasn't going to stop living her life just because someone wanted to hurt her and her child. Thesis wanted to hurt Luna and Scrivener too, and they faced the world boldly, brazenly, every single day.

Celestia had eventually relented, but insisted on still being careful, which the Lich understood. And she was grateful for the added protection around Ponyville, and honestly happy that Celestia had even gone to speak to the Strange Ones nearby about possible 'invaders.'

The Strange Ones were the guardians of this world, called 'Skin Walkers' by the older inhabitants of this plane and creatures who were... distant, but not uninterested in the world around them. Their nearest settlement had been destroyed long ago by the same destruction entity that had plagued Ponyville and Antares, but they had rebuilt it in a matter of days only a few years ago and resumed life there as if no massive attack had ever happened, trading with ponies and always willing to give their aid whenever true dangers arose.

If they could even at least warn them of whenever the Replicants or their forces entered their layer, it would be more than enough to help. They could be prepared that way, and Twilight nodded a little to herself as she quietly strode out of the gates of Canterlot beneath the evening sky, tossing a small smile to the guards on duty but not slowing down.

Hanging from one side of her body was a baby bag, and on the other was bundled-up, blanket-wrapped Innocence, who had a cute little stuffed dragon toy in her carrier with her, secured by a piece of string so she didn't lose it on the long road back to Ponyville. She was sleeping quietly, and the Lich was glad for it: the poor baby had suffered through a long day of being tested and looked over by Selene, and the seventh-month old had been a little scared of the Nephilim... not that Twilight could blame her poor little girl at all.

She had been originally thinking of spending the night at Burning Desire's palace, since she got a little creeped out being in the Thorn Palace alone with Selene possibly wandering the halls... but all Twilight really wanted right now was to go back home, long walk or not, and see Luna and Scrivener. Now that she was no longer pregnant, her body wasn't rotting apart anymore after extended periods of long separation from them, but it felt like... her soul rotted without them around.

"That was just bad." Twilight smiled a little to herself, shaking her head as she began to make her way slowly down the winding mountain pass, gazing off into the distance. She thought she could see the lights of Ponyville in the distant darkness, but that might just be hopefulness on her part, or the light reflecting off the snow, or... a thousand other things. But she'd take any little glimpse of home, real or not right now, until she got there. It helped motivate her to keep moving.

She laughed a little to herself: here she was, a mighty, terrifying Lich, soulbound to a Valkyrie and a Clockwork Pony, and yet her own little filly was enough to run her ragged. Now she got what Luna and Scrivener had meant about Antares' early years, and felt rueful about all those times she'd always thought to herself 'it can't really be _that _hard.'

She shook her head a little, then gazed around at the frost-speckled world around her. It was a beautiful evening, at least... behind her, Canterlot was all lit up with lights but framed against the moon, and all around her the snow was reflecting the light of the stars above, making everything sparkle quietly. The path was smooth and clear as the eye could see, and she felt like it was just her and her baby out here, all alone in the wide, wild world...

Twilight smiled softly, closing her eyes, before the wind whispered by. It seemed to carry words on it, and the Lich let herself relax slowly, shrugging off the stress of the day before she felt the wind on her face again... then another pulse... then another, forming a steady beat, and that sound was rising and falling with it in rhythm, and... her hooves weren't making that crunching in the snow...

The Lich slowly opened her eyes, trembling a little as she halted and stared to the side... and there, floating beside her, was a polished set of enormous teeth and a tongue, lolling hideously out of thin air. But they weren't alone, oh no: there was a set of eyes there, as this invisible thing panted roughly right into her face, standing beside her as Twilight trembled violently before those huge teeth twisted slowly into a horrible grin, and the monster's features bled into reality after a few moments.

Stitched and terrible, the massive staples helping hold it together glinted malevolently in the starlight as the enormous monster leaned over her, whispering softly: "Rock-a-bye baby, in the tree-top... when the wind blows... H-Heaven must... drop..."

Twilight staggered forwards, and Cheshire grinned at her all the wider, drool dripping from his jaws as he continued in a voice that picked up with eagerness and hunger: "W-When the gates break, then Heaven... will fall... and Hell will claim the baby... soul and all!"

Cheshire threw his head back and laughed wildly, and Twilight screamed as she turned towards Ponyville, towards safety, and bolted. She sprinted faster than she had ever run in her entire life, and yet she heard the monster's jaws snapping at her tail, heard its broken hooves ripping up the snow behind her as it roared furiously, echoing through the night as Twilight screamed again and turned her eyes desperately forwards, her horn glowing brightly as she shrieked a mental alarm over the sounds of Innocence beginning to cry-

In Ponyville, Luna and Scrivener both went from laughing and talking with Celestia at the table in the library to suddenly rigid and still, their features paling before the sapphire mare snarled in fury, her eyes glowing before she slammed her hooves down into the surface hard enough to crack it, and Nightmare Moon's voice roared from her jaws: "No! The coward dares attack our beloved, our child! We shall rip it apart and feast on its shrieking soul!"

"What's happened? Is Twilight in danger?" Celestia asked sharply, leaping to her hooves, and Luna snarled as she bolted up from the table with Scrivener, both beginning to run to the door... but a moment later, Celestia stomped a hoof as her horn glowed, amplifying the sound into a thunderous boom that made both Luna and Scrivener stumble and look back towards her.

Celestia only looked calmly at Luna, who gritted her teeth before the sapphire mare nodded shortly, cursing under her breath. "Aye... it... it is the one called Cheshire, the..." Luna snarled and slammed a hoof against the ground, cracking the floor, but in spite of the burst of rage, the way her mane was sparking violently, she seemed to be getting herself more under control. "The damned indestructible guard-dog! He will tear Twilight apart!"

"Twilight is fast... even if she can't fly with Innocence strapped to her, she can use her magic to give herself an advantage." Celestia said quietly, and the ivory mare closed her eyes for a moment before saying quietly: "We'll lure the monster into a trap. There's risk involved, but we have an opportunity here to bring down one of these Replicants. I say we use it, and put the White Matter to its first test as well."

"Damnation, Celestia, thou... damn thee!" Luna shouted, and then she clenched her eyes shut and cursed, steeling herself before looking over at Scrivener Blooms, who nodded quickly before closing his eyes and bowing his head, concentrating on Twilight while Luna asked through grit teeth: "What does thou propose? Speak quickly."

"Twilight can lure it towards Ponyville, into a purification trap that I'll set up as quickly as possible. While I do that, you speak to Cowlick and have her ready the White Matter and anything she has that can help us get that White Matter into Cheshire. Then you can have that Valkyrie justice your blood is calling for, Luna." Celestia explained in a steady voice, and Luna bared her fangs in a cold, ruthless grin as Celestia's own frame trembled ever so slightly with fury, as her eyes burned with rage beneath their calm, cold irises. "But Sleipnir and I will step in if it becomes necessary."

"No. Oh no, no, Scrivener and I can deal with Cheshire. Do not fear that." Luna replied darkly, looking towards the stallion as he grimaced and nodded, even as he relayed the plans to Twilight Sparkle, and felt her terror... but she was willing to do it. She was keeping just ahead of Cheshire, and the stallion gritted his teeth at how fast they were moving before Luna said sharply: "Thy time is short, Freya. I recommend thou moves quickly."

"Then spread word and get yourselves ready, Brynhild." Celestia replied evenly, and the two mares strode forwards and traded a tight, fierce embrace for a moment, before turning and moving quickly into their duties, Scrivener gritting his teeth as he felt Twilight's fear and pain and need to protect her daughter... and that dark, growing fury...

Twilight ran: it was all she could do, even as her horn glowed brightly and she snapped it forwards every now and then, blindly creating spikes of ice behind and around her, trying to slow down the monster pursing her. But Cheshire only plowed straight through anything that got in his way, snarling and smashing apart solid ice with barely a stagger. His black blood splattered over the path every now and then, but wounds closed almost as quickly as they formed, whimpers transformed into growls the moment they were made.

At her side, Innocence was screaming and sobbing, the baby terrified out of her mind, and it drove Twilight's frantic energy higher and was fueling not just all her maternal, protective instincts, but anger. Hatred even, as her stitching flexed and she gritted her sharp teeth, fighting back every urge in her body to turn around and just inflict as much pain on this monster as she possibly could for threatening her and worse, her poor, sweet little girl...

Twilight dared a glance back, and her eyes widened in horror at the sight of Cheshire running up close beside her, his jaws opening wide as he leaned in towards Innocence before he suddenly pounced... and the stitches over Twilight's features snapped as she skidded around in a half circle, her eyes and horn glowing brightly as she snarled: "Get away from her!"

A black fireball was launched from her horn and into Cheshire's features, exploding with a massive, terrible bang that knocked Twilight skidding further backwards and seared the flesh from her own face. Cheshire was launched away with a scream, a meteor of black and crimson flames that slammed down into the snow and rolled violently several times before he managed to catch himself, clawing wildly at his body as he shrieked in misery and pain as his flesh was eaten rapidly away.

But the mire vomiting out of his wounds was already quenching out the deadly, raging flames, and Twilight cursed as she spun around and bolted. Ponyville was visible in the distance now, there was a good chance she could make it, especially with the head start she now had. She risked a glance over her shoulder, charred string falling away from bare skull revealed from the blast, but she didn't even feel the injury as she searched wildly for any sign of Cheshire-

The beast appeared in a crackle right beside her, leaping at her with a roar and still smoking violently, and Twilight shrieked as she leapt to the side and snapped her horn out: the telekinetic blast knocked Cheshire skidding away, but the insane monster gave a twisted grin before it vanished from sight... everything except for those grinning teeth and glowing eyes, and Twilight turned forwards and began to sprint with a curse, no longer trying to spot her invisible assailant, no longer able to do anything but pour all her energy into running as fast and hard for Ponyville as possible.

Cheshire pursued her, flickering into being whenever he lunged at her or screamed a line of poetry or prose or fairy tale, but then quickly vanishing again: insane and broken or not, the monster seemed capable of some twisted reasoning. Twilight cursed under her breath as the creature flickered into being right behind her, biting at her tail, and she snapped her horn quickly to the side to knock it backwards with a short blast of telekinesis.

The monster roared at her, and Twilight looked ahead before she saw how close Ponyville was: maybe two minutes, she could be through the open gates. And she could already sense the trap that had been set up across the road, feel the pure energy radiating off it, and the Lich gritted her teeth before she looked sharply over her shoulder as Cheshire flickered back into existence and howled at her back: "P-Poison! The apple was poison, not gift but murderous lie! Lie! Lie!"

Her thoughts tore through Luna and Scrivener's minds, as they stood with Celestia in front of the gates and a row of ponies that included Antares, Avalon, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Sleipnir, and many others: all ready for battle, all ready to defend Twilight Sparkle. Not that Luna and Scrivener planned to leave enough of Cheshire around for anypony to play with... but... "It's right on her tail, Celestia!"

"Relax, Scrivener Blooms. They're two kilometers away. Closing fast, but I trust Cowlick when she said she had a way to use the White Matter against Cheshire from a distance." Celestia said calmly, glancing over her shoulder as she reached a hoof up to still her younger sister's trembling, as Luna's mane burned like blue flame and her soulstone horn pulsed with malicious light. "Twilight will be safe. And then you'll get your chance at retribution."

The two nodded, looking silently down the road, hearing from here the roars of the monster... and even where she was on top of the engineering building, looking across Ponyville towards the gates that faced on the road to Canterlot, Cowlick could hear the monster herself. A cigarette jutted from her muzzle and she was wearing goggles over her eyes, bandanna tied tight around her forehead as she snapped: "Hurry up!"

"Done, boss!" wheezed one of the Nibelung laborers a moment later, stepping back from where he had bolted a large tripod to the roof, which was already locked tightly around the base of a massive, ominous barrel with a strange, spade-shaped ending to it. The rest of the weapon was covered by a blanket, but Cowlick shoved the Nibelung and pony workers out of the way as she approached, grinning coldly despite herself before she ripped the blanket back from the massive rifle.

An enormous, wide clip was already plugged into the underside, next to the extended hoof trigger, and the shoulder stock was large and curved. The whole gun simply looked big, from the large scope set on top, to rectangular frame, to immense barrel, as Cowlick dropped into position behind it and rubbed a hoof over the body of the monstrous weapon, leaning up to look through the scope with a cold expression on her features.

"It seems I just can't get away from making things that hurt people. Let's at least make sure they hurt the right people, then." Cowlick muttered, gripping into the massive rifle and hating and loving how comfortable it felt as she worked the lever on the side of the rifle, feeding a round into the chamber before adjusting the scope and baring her teeth in a grin. "There you are. I made this baby just in case a Tyrant Wyrm or a giant metal monster showed up again, but let's see how Artemis handles against a soft target like you."

She slowly stroked the trigger, her eyes narrowing, senses heightening as the Nibelung workers watched the mare with awe, before she suddenly let out a short 'ha!' that was drowned out by the tremendous bang of the gun that followed... and kilometers away, Cheshire was interrupted in mid-roar by something that shot past Twilight with enough force to make the air ripple before it plowed into – and _through –_ Cheshire's body with a massive blast of black mire, the monster yanked forwards from the momentum of the round to crash onto his face and roll stupidly several times to a halt.

Cheshire gurgled, staring blankly at nothing as Twilight rushed ahead, and the Replicant shook himself out before he slowly clawed his way up to his broken hooves, a waterfall of black mire spilling out of the tunnel torn through his body even as he began to close and flesh to knit back together. But a moment later, a second shot smashed into him, knocking him staggering with a scream as most of his shoulder was ripped away, strings of black mire snapping into the air and waving back and forth almost as if in confusion before the wound started to close-

A third round smashed into Cheshire, and this one didn't rip all the way through, instead leaving only a gaping hole in the beast's chest as he staggered, then roared, foam and black mire bursting from his jaws before he vanished from sight. Invisible, Cheshire loped drunkenly forwards, his wounds rapidly healing before the monster suddenly shrieked and staggered in mid-run, flickering back into visibility as white lines began to slowly spread through his flesh from wounds that hadn't entirely shut.

He looked up, snarling, drool and black blood and foam dripping from his jaws as he locked on Twilight Sparkle, who was waiting ahead in front of a line of ponies, staring over her shoulder, and the monster began to charge again. Something smashed into the ground in front of him, sending up a splatter of snow and leaving a crater large enough he stumbled, and then another something smashed through one of his forelegs, almost ripping the limb completely off just below the shoulder in a burst of gunk and liquified bone, the beast rolling several times with a yelp before he landed in a sprawl.

Cheshire panted hard, white lines spreading further and faster through his body, the monster gurgling as his wounds feebly, sluggishly tried to repair themselves. But the mire wouldn't completely bond, even as small chunks of broken bullet shrapnel were forced out of his maimed body, and he gurgled weakly before trembling in pain and agony as it yanked itself to his hooves, and screamed brokenly: "G-God made the lamb... but he also made the t-t-tiger!"

Cheshire lurched forwards and into a circle formed by six large, glowing staves, and Twilight leapt past the row of ponies and gritted her teeth as she tossed one last look over her shoulder as there was a tremendous rumble, before the Replicant arched his back with a scream as he was caught up in a tremendous cyclone of purification that exploded out of the earth beneath his broken hooves, battering him back and forth and turning black mire into crumbling, brittle rock as the monster's eyes bulged in agony, head jerking wildly to one side, then the other.

The staves forming the circular trap shattered one after the other as the tornado of purification sparked out of existence and left Cheshire shivering and stunned, and Celestia looked calmly ahead, Tyrfing glinting once on her back before the ivory winged unicorn said almost gently to Luna and Scrivener, who were both trembling with anger and adrenaline and violent need: "Go."

The two shot forwards without hesitation, racing side-by-side towards the helpless Replicant as he gurgled out ash and rock dust, his body pale and broken, the behemoth frozen like he was praying before Scrivener leapt forwards and smashed into Cheshire's stomach with one shoulder, then launched him viciously up into the air with an added blow from both front hooves. Cheshire shrieked, flailing uselessly as he was thrown above the earth pony's head before Luna launched herself off Scrivener's back and flew straight into the Replicant.

Her hooves flew in a vicious barrage into Cheshire's face and chest, crunching in pale flesh as the Replicant howled in misery, driven backwards through the air and unable to do a thing to stop the mare as she snarled furiously. Then she suddenly drove both hooves in a tomahawk directly to Cheshire's face, knocking him flopping backwards... and into a double-kick from Scrivener's rear hooves, snapping Cheshire's spine and knocking him limply skywards again like a toy.

And Luna drove forwards, her horn glowing and enhancing her strength as her wings carried her swiftly through the air, slamming hammer-blow after hammer-blow from her front hooves into Cheshire like he was a drum with so much force that the Replicant was knocked crashing and bouncing off the hard ground like a basketball right back into each followup, the monster howling in misery before Luna suddenly drove both rear hooves upwards into a double-kick into his gut, launching him above her head before she snapped her horn out with a blast of blue fire and telekinetic rage.

Cheshire was launched screaming on a high arc, and Luna flipped her body to land on Scrivener's shoulders, the earth pony dropping low before springing high, and Luna leapt off him at the last moment to shoot like a rocket straight into the flailing Replicant. He was knocked hurtling further into the sky with a shriek before Luna's hooves and horn began to rip and smash against his body as she circled him rapidly, forcing the Replicant into a defenseless spin through the night sky and sending black blood raining down to stain the snow below.

The sapphire mare seized Cheshire from behind before going into a steep drop, spinning violently several times before suddenly twisting her body and slamming all four hooves off Cheshire's back, knocking Cheshire's wildly-flipping body straight down into the ground. He smashed into the icy plains and bounced bonelessly backwards, gargling... but before he could even hit the ground again, both of Scrivener's rear hooves slammed into his face again, knocking him crashing and rolling backwards.

After ten feet, Cheshire was halted as Luna dropped out of the sky on top of him, crunching him down into the ground on his stomach before she leapt back into the air as Scrivener ran forwards and swung a vicious uppercut into Cheshire's drooling, half-raised head, knocking the creature back into a sitting position before the earth pony snarled as he began to slam his hooves viciously back and forth into Cheshire's body, black blood and white poison gushing out of open wounds as bones snapped and Cheshire rocked on the spot like a training dummy, unable to even scream.

Both of Scrivener's front hooves pounded into the stomach of the Replicant, knocking its head down, and the stallion followed up with several quick, vicious hooks to Cheshire's lowered face, hitting with so much force that several staples were torn out of his skull before the charcoal stallion dove forwards and tackled Cheshire onto his back, straddling him and slamming blow after blow down into the Replicant's face. Cheshire's eyes bulged with terror, screaming and gargling as his blood splattered up over Scrivener's body before he wildly attempted to claw at the stallion-

Scrivener blocked the blow with one foreleg, then rolled sideways and smoothly twisted Cheshire's limb around, half-yanking, half-slamming the monster onto its stomach before Scrivener shoved Cheshire's own leg viciously backwards and up behind his head, snapping bones like branches as the monster screamed and rose his head... and in response, Scrivener only continued the beatdown, front hooves crashing down onto Cheshire's face before he finally slammed an uppercut into the underside of the monster's jaw and knocked it onto its back again.

Cheshire lay in the black-blood-stained snow as Scrivener took a moment to pant in and out, stained with white and black. Luna landed nearby, snarling, then nodded sharply when Scrivener looked at her, and the earth pony stepped forwards and over Cheshire before Scrivener's hooves snapped apart into claws, and he seized Cheshire by the throat with one to yank his head upwards, as he brought the other back...

He glared down at Cheshire, who looked back up with terror and agony and brokenness, the monster gurgling and spitting out foam and blood before he simply screamed and tried to yank free, grabbing weakly at Scrivener's foreleg with his broken hoof before he shrieked again, then turned his head away, trying to bury his face in the snow as he began to sob brokenly.

Scrivener's claw dropped away from Cheshire's throat as this awful, terrible monster tried to yank itself away from him, gargling and bleeding, covered in hideous wounds they had inflicted over him among the scars, and the stitches, and the mutilations he had already suffered. He screamed and wailed in the frost, black tears leaking from his eyes as he gave hitching, horrible, agonized sobs, and the earth pony's raised claw wavered in the air as the charcoal stallion stood over him, before slowly beginning to lower his foreleg as Cheshire cried like a tormented child beneath him.

Scrivener gritted his teeth... then blinked before he looked silently down at his own claw for a moment as Cheshire howled and tried to cover his face, weakly scrabbled at the snow, bled and shivered and looked up at him past his one working foreleg with... with terror. This miserable, pathetic... pony. It wasn't a monster, in spite of what it looked like, the broken poetry, the mutilation. This had once been... maybe still was... some poor, twisted pony... "Aw, hell."

Luna looked over at him, and Scrivener slumped, lowering his head before gazing across at her and murmuring: "I... I can't do it. I can't do it... look at him, Luna. Look at what we did to the poor bastard, after everything that Thesis did to him..."

"I..." Luna opened her mouth... then looked down at the wretched, sobbing, terrified creature in the bloodstained snow. Cheshire was giving awful, hitching cries, sounded like he was trying to form words but was unable to babble out anything coherent, looked... simply... broken.

Luna cursed under her breath as she looked at him silently, as Scrivener Blooms stepped back, and then she closed her eyes and nodded shortly once. They both stood over the bleeding body of the Replicant, streams of both White Matter and corruption dribbling from the awful wounds before Scrivener finally reached a claw forwards and silently touched Cheshire's shoulder.

Cheshire screamed and tried to crawl away, but his broken foreleg wouldn't let him. He shrieked in terror of them both, and Luna and Scrivener both winced backwards as Cheshire began to sob again. Scrivener grimaced at this as Luna bared her teeth, but it wasn't with anger now, but pain... and guilt. Yes, there was definitely guilt there, too, as she asked almost desperately: "What... what do we do with the creature?"

"I have an idea." remarked a voice, and both ponies looked up with surprise to see Discombobulation standing beside Scrivener, the Draconequus calmly holding a sheet out towards the charcoal stallion as he said kindly: "Try this. It might at least help him shut up. It's not quite the same when you read it out loud as see it yourself, but I think he'll get the idea."

Scrivener blinked stupidly as he took the sheet of paper, as Cheshire's sobbing died down to frightened whimpers, the creature looking back and forth as it tried unsuccessfully to lift its broken body up, and the stallion looked down at this for a few moments. It was a poem, and not a poem he recognized, but after a moment he finally sighed and nodded, looking towards Cheshire.

Cheshire looked back at him, leaning fearfully away, before Scrivener hesitated, then looked down at the poem and then back up, saying in a sudden burst: "If learned darkness from our searched world should wrest the rare unwisdom of thy eyes, and if thy hands flowers of silence curled upon a wish..."

There was silence, Cheshire staring at him blankly for a few moments, and Scrivener winced a little before he blinked in surprise as the creature whispered: "To... t-to rapture... should surprise... my soul slowly which on thy beauty... dreams..."

Scrivener hurriedly checked the poem page, reading out quickly: "Proud through the cold perfect night whisperless to mark, how that asleep whitely she seems whose lips the whole of life do guess..."

"If g-god... should send the morning; and before my doubting w-window leaves... softly... to stir, of thoughtful... t-trees... whom night hath pondered o'er, and frailties of dimension to occur!" Cheshire sat suddenly up, his eyes almost glowing before he nearly shouted: "About us, and birds known, scarcely to sing!"

He stared at Scrivener Blooms, rasping for breath, the whiteness beginning to drain away from his body, and the earth pony looked back, mouthing wordlessly before Discombobulation kicked him lightly, and the charcoal stallion dumbly checked the poem and finished: "Heart, could we bear the marvel of this thing?"

"Likely not the way E. E. Cummings would have presented it himself, but a nice little reading all the same. Old poetry, great for bringing people together." Discombobulation remarked with a thoughtful nod, and then he added casually: "He was much more talented than you, by the way, Scrivener Blooms. He could paint and he wrote many, many little poems."

"Good for him." Scrivener muttered, and then he hesitated before passing the poem sheet back to Discombobulation. The glossy-black unicorn bit his lip, then he hesitantly stepped forwards and looked down at his claw, before closing it tightly back into a hoof and offering this to Cheshire.

Cheshire whimpered a little, leaning back a bit and looking frightened despite the fact his body was healing as the last of the White Matter was bled out of him. His lower lip trembled, and black tears rolled down his cheeks before he slowly, uneasily looked down at his own broken front hoof, then hesitantly rose it and reached slowly for Scrivener's-

"Cheshire." said a cold voice, and both ponies and Discombobulation all turned to see Thesis standing some ten feet away, his eyes cold. Luna snarled and bared her teeth, leaping forwards in front of the broken behemoth... and a moment later, almost out of nowhere, Sleipnir and Celestia were at either side of her, and other ponies were already hurrying to join them.

Thesis frowned at this, then he completely disregarded them and instead ordered: "Cheshire, stand and defend yourself. These are bad ponies. The bad ponies have something we need to fix the hurt. And you know what happens if you don't obey me. The hurt gets worse."

Cheshire whimpered and began to shiver violently, this huge, once-terrible beast looking like an abused, beaten child to Scrivener now, not like any monster... and the charcoal stallion snarled as he turned to step up beside Luna, as she spoke for all present: "Thou shalt not lay a single hoof upon him, creature. And thou shall leave this place immediately, or feel the full wrath of all present. We have much, _much _to repay thee for."

Thesis shook his head slowly at this, baring his teeth before he said darkly: "That is my... friend, I believe the term is. I am _helping_ him the best way I can. His mind is gone and he is nothing but an animal lacking his higher functions, pain is the only way to control him. That is not my fault."

"So he spends his lifetime being tortured, and your solution to help him is to torture him more?" Scrivener asked with disgust, and then he shook his head and gritted his teeth. "You keep throwing him at us like he's a hunting animal, and yet you call him a _friend_?"

"That is the capacity he's the most useful in." Thesis replied like this was the most reasonable thing in the world, and then his eyes narrowed dangerously as the others all readied themselves. "Cheshire, I gave you an order. Are you a bad pony? Do I have to treat you like a bad pony?"

Cheshire whimpered and tried to turn away, hugging himself and shivering, mumbling nonsense words and trembling hard before he started to slink slowly forwards, and Luna and Scrivener both reached a hoof back at the same time. Cheshire flinched as their hooves touched him, clenching his eyes shut and wincing away in fear... but then slowly opened them when they both stepped forwards, not just blocking his passage, but blocking him from Thesis. "'Tis our prisoner of war now, Thesis. Go get thine own."

"That sounds like a good idea, actually. And if you insist on pushing me, Luna, I know just-" Thesis was cut off as he was knocked staggering backwards by something smashing into his body, grunting in surprise before he frowned slowly and looked down at the hole in his chest.

Slowly, white sludge bled out of the wound, and Thesis trembled violently before he reached up and touched this, and his expression went from confusion, to disbelief, to pain. He stumbled backwards, gasping and staring down at his hoof as he shook his head out, and the pistons on his back clanked, steam hissing up from them before his features contorted with anger, and he snarled furiously: "You cheating scum dare to hurt me?"

Thesis shoved his hooves against the ground as the pistons on his back began to pump violently, steam hissing out of them as the ponies readied themselves, even as Cheshire screamed at the enormous tidal wave of black mire that ripped out of the earth and began to curl forwards... and then Thesis gargled, his eyes bulging in horror as white veins pulsed through his wounded chest, and he fell forwards in the snow, grasping at his breast as the sludgy wave of mire simply collapsed.

The splash was enough to make the ponies wince back, but that was all as Thesis trembled in the snow before shoving himself backwards, stumbling fearfully away. He gasped for breath, trembling in visible pain before cursing and whispering: "This... this isn't over."

Luna leaned forwards with a snarl, but the pistons on Thesis' back began to pump again before the stallion seemed to simply vanish from sight... except there was a loud scream that echoed through the night a moment later, from the direction of Canterlot. Luna grinned widely before she began to leap forwards, but Celestia caught her by the shoulder and shook her head, saying quietly: "No. Let him go. We've shown him that we're not afraid of him, and we can hurt him. And if all of us try and go after him, he might double back to Ponyville... and we have... our prisoner to contend with now."

The sapphire mare grumbled at this, looking moodily up at Celestia before she sighed and nodded, grunting and saying distastefully: "I suppose thou art correct..." Her eyes roved over her shoulder to Cheshire, as Scrivener did the same, and the Replicant whimpered a little and drew uneasily back from them before the mare softened despite herself, silently studying the mutilated pony before she murmured: "Oh damnation."

Scrivener smiled faintly, wanting to echo the sentiment as he turned as well. Cheshire looked back and forth between them, then around at the other ponies, trembling a little, and Scrivener finally stepped carefully forwards, holding up a hoof and saying in a gentle voice: "Why don't you follow us, okay?"

Cheshire only stared at him, and Luna sighed before striding quickly forwards. The Replicant immediately skittered backwards, half-dropping into the snow in terror, and when Scrivener looked at her flatly she only huffed in return, saying moodily: "I will have thee know that this is but a normal and understandable reaction to my might. Furthermore, I am telling thou now, Scrivy: thou art taking all the blame for this when Twilight yells at us later."

Scrivener only sighed and shrugged moodily, and Luna nodded firmly in response to this before she looked towards Cheshire as the other ponies remained quiet, the mare thrusting a hoof out towards the Replicant. Cheshire shifted uneasily, then murmured brokenly to himself before his mouth fell open as he leaned forwards, snuffling like an animal at her hoof.

Luna made a bit of a face, but didn't draw her hoof back: instead, she carefully stepped forwards and touched Cheshire's muzzle, and even though the mutilated pony growled and whimpered and began to shiver, she didn't draw away but instead rubbed up its muzzle, muttering: "Oh shut up, great stupid brute."

Cheshire shrank his head a little bit as if he understood: at least the tone, if not quite the words. But slowly, his rumbling settled into uneasy, half-words and half-whimpers as Luna rubbed soothingly through his mane and along his skull, saying quietly: "There, see? I am not going to hurt thee anymore. But bear in mind that I could if I wanted to... but I shan't. I shan't, unless thou forces my hoof, stupid oaf. Look at thou, blood-soaked and broken... I cannot tell if thou art animal or brute or just another silly poet like mine own husband."

Scrivener smiled faintly despite himself, and there was silence before Luna leaned forwards, enunciating slowly and clearly: "Come with me."

Cheshire nodded hesitantly after a moment to show that he understood, and Celestia glanced towards Scrivener Blooms as the stallion lingered back a bit, the ivory mare saying quietly aside to him: "Bring him to the library. I know that's where Twilight Sparkle will have headed but... you can send her a message to either leave or... just to prepare her. I don't... I don't believe Cheshire is programmed, though, from the way he's acting. He seemed to respond to your kindness."

"We're going to be careful though. And if he does something, we're going to kick his ass again." Scrivener said finally, before the stallion shook his head a little and grimaced as he followed in Luna's wake, while Cheshire plodded uncertainly after her, the Replicant whimpering a little, not seeming to enjoy the fact that ponies, Nibelung, and creatures of darkness were all looking at him uneasily.

Behind them, Celestia motioned for the others to wait a moment, and Sleipnir smiled wryly and nodded calmly before Rainbow Dash flitted forwards and said moodily: "You know, remind me to never, ever, ever piss those two off."

Pinkamena only chuckled at this, grinning widely. "What are you talking about? I think that's all the more reason to piss 'em off. Gets me all excited to see my friends putting on such a nice little show for us... and now we got a new freak in the family I can have some fun cutting up who won't complain like a little pansy about it."

"Now, phoenix. There is no need to be either jealous or aggrieved. But aye, 'tis a new friend, and we must treat this poor and tormented creature well." Sleipnir replied firmly, nodding once as he smiled benevolently down at his wife, who only grumbled moodily in response. "Bah, I see it in thy eyes, my sweet darling, thou agrees! Why, this creature has faced awful torment, and then the unspeakable wrath of my beloved little sister and brother in true rage! And if I may speak so, 'twas even more frightening then when thou wert roused, Celestia, for oft Luna is passionate, oft she burns with battlelust, but rarely is she cruel."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Antares murmured, and Celestia softened as she looked at the stallion: he looked a little shocked still, and she could see that it was by much more than just Luna and Scrivener's violence. It was the raw power they had displayed, the way their fury had amplified both skill and strength, the glimpse of just what the two were capable of when they held nothing back. He had seen everything that he was supposed to somehow live up to.

The group fell silent, no one really knowing what else to add as Antares looked down at the bloody snow. There was only the sound of the night and a few murmured words, before Celestia finally said: "That should be more than long enough. For the moment, let's check on the rest of Ponyville and not crowd Cheshire. He seems to be afraid of us."

There were a few murmurs of consent, and Celestia smiled a little before glancing up quietly, still feeling a little nervous... but at the library, Cheshire was simply sitting on his haunches, gazing raptly around at all the books as Scrivener and Luna tried to soothe a fuming, twitching Twilight Sparkle. Both of them were admittedly a little more than intimidated by her anger, and it didn't help that part of the Lich's skull was showing through burnt-away flesh.

"I don't want him near my baby." Twilight almost growled, and Scrivener and Luna traded awkward looks as Cheshire only looked around, before the Lich added sharply: "Don't forget what he just did! He chased me and our daughter all the way from Canterlot! He should be..."

Twilight halted, then glanced away and flushed slightly, and Scrivener and Luna traded awkward looks before they returned their eyes to the violet mare, the stallion asking softly: "You don't really believe that though, do you? I know you better than that, Twilight. Luna's the Valkyrie here, after all... but... I understand that you're... not happy."

The Lich grumbled a little at this, bowing her head silently forwards before she sighed quietly, closing her eyes and finally nodding hesitantly. "Okay. Okay. I just... I'm scared for Innocence. Much less for myself, much more for her. I wouldn't be so upset if he hadn't..."

She shivered a little, hugging herself before warily studying Cheshire as the strange creature almost crawled towards one of the shelves, then began to rustle through the books. "What are you even going to do with him? He seems... I mean, he doesn't seem..."

She quieted, then sighed softly again and looked over her shoulder at the sound of Innocence starting to cry in the bedroom above. "We can't keep him around here. Around Innocence. He makes me too nervous and he's... I don't think we know how to help him."

Scrivener smiled faintly at this, and then he glanced at Luna, and when the sapphire mare nodded, the stallion gestured to Twilight. The Lich seemed relieved, turning to head up the steps as Scrivener followed in her wake, and Luna sighed after a moment before she turned a mild look towards Cheshire, who was pawing slowly at several books before he managed to knock one free from the shelves.

He stared down at it as it hit the ground... and then Luna softened and felt maybe a moment of hope inside herself as the pony, ignoring everything else, gingerly opened the book and leaned down as if to read it. Maybe they had made the right choice after all, with this beaten and tormented animal... but she had a feeling that the other Replicants wouldn't deserve or appreciate such mercy.


	64. Finding A Home For A Stray Cat

Chapter Fifty Nine: Finding A Home For A Stray Cat

~BlackRoseRaven

Cheshire was a conundrum. After only a few hours passed, it was like he had forgotten completely about the fight they had gone through: no, more than that, if was like he forgot about Thesis, and that he had been the enemy of these ponies, and everything he had been sent here to do. Not even Celestia could tell precisely why, either: Cheshire seemed so damaged and animal that he lived by instinct and whatever was going on right at the present moment in time, but considering how much he had been torn apart and mutilated, it was very possible his brain no longer functioned like theirs. Or maybe... just maybe... beneath all the growling and whispering of old poems and everything else, there was still a spark of intelligence buried inside him.

Cheshire seemed harmless now, though: well, he clearly could put a pony in a world of hurt if he wanted to, but he acted almost meek around the ponies, and spent much of his time at the library pawing books out of the shelves so he could open them and stare down at them. It was hard to tell whether he was reading them or not: sometimes he turned the pages, other times he just seemed to gaze at the same random page the book flipped open to for the longest time.

Twilight didn't want Cheshire around, but also refused to leave herself. Cheshire, at least, didn't require much herding: he wandered around the library a little, walked into the corridor, but it seemed like he didn't even remember how to open any of the doors, and Scrivener sitting on the stairs was enough to deter him from trying to go up them. That, and the sounds that came every now and then from upstairs seemed to make him uneasy.

Luna also couldn't help but test how Cheshire reacted to noise by slamming her hooves against the ground while the behemoth had been absorbed in one of his books, and the creature had yelped and scuttled hurriedly around the room, while Scrivener had sighed tiredly and glared over at Luna. But the sapphire mare had only grinned, then sniffed disdainfully and said mildly: "I am very merciful, Scrivener Blooms. I have let this creature live, in spite of what it has done. That does not mean I am not going to be mean to it."

Scrivener only gave her a sour look, while Cheshire poked his head out from behind the table uneasily, shivering a little. The charcoal stallion himself found he didn't have much anger left for the mutilated pony, though... not after what Thesis had said, not after seeing how broken and animal Cheshire was. He knew what it was like to be someone's slave, after all. And after what they had seen, it was clear that Cheshire had never wanted to hurt anyone: it had been Thesis' threats, torture, and orders that had driven the poor beast into attacking them.

When Celestia had returned, Cheshire had stared at her warily, until Sleipnir had stumbled his way in with the Pink Twins in tow. His booming voice, his big movements terrified Cheshire at first, and the Replicant knocked books from the shelves as he bounced off the walls, looking for someplace to hide as Celestia sighed tiredly and glared at her little brother, who looked confused and a little hurt.

Finally, Cheshire skittered past Luna and into the corridor before turning around and half-hiding behind her. Luna rolled her eyes, but then looked surprised when Celestia murmured: "I don't know if we can help this creature, Luna. Cheshire can't stay here, with so many ponies around, and you clearly can't let him roam the Everfree Forest or around your home. He can't be in public..."

"I... I have kind of an idea." spoke up Pinkie Pie, raising a hoof, and all eyes turned to her. For a moment, Pinkie hesitated, biting her lip... but when Pinkamena nodded grudgingly to her, the earth pony mare brightened visibly before bouncing a little and saying firmly: "CIMH. Where I used to go... I bet they could take care of him!"

Celestia frowned at this, then she slowly looked over at Cheshire and said after a moment: "Well... it would be better than the dungeons, and maybe he could get treatment there that could... help him." She studied Cheshire, watching as he slowly began to creep forwards past Luna, as the sapphire mare visibly fought to resist smacking the large pony almost crawling past her nervously to study the strangers. "He's much more damaged than I thought he would be."

Scrivener nodded a little, and Sleipnir softened, murmuring: "Aye. This is not a malady the likes of which we are any good at healing... but perhaps the better of us can find a way to heal this poor, damaged creature. What of Zecora, the shaman, does thou think she knows any remedy of the earth that could aid this beast's mind?"

"I'll ask her. But I'll get in touch with CIMH first..." Celestia turned her eyes to Cheshire, studying the creature as its eyes were drawn to an open book, and it picked this up to assume that strange, possibly-reading, possibly-just-staring position. "His behavior suggests... there's still something in there, at least. Or there was once... I wonder... who he was before Valthrudnir and Thesis got to him. Scrivener Blooms, any clues at all?"

The stallion made a face as he looked up, then he hesitated before closing his eyes and taking a slow breath as he mentally searched for Valthrudnir... and was rewarded only moments later by the _Jötnar's_ quiet laughter through his mind. _You see? I've made you two powerful, plebeian, even if I... disagree with your choice in this matter. Your mercy will destroy you one day._

"Well, I'd rather die than be like you anyway, so just answer the question." Scrivener muttered mentally, and Valthrudnir snorted in distaste in his mind, and the silence spiraled out for a few moments. The stallion was just about to give up on getting an answer before he twitched and gritted his teeth as he felt something strange tickle through his brain, followed by an image of Valthrudnir reaching into some kind of machine and a sound of sparks and-

Scrivener's eyes opened wide, but they didn't see the library... instead, he was staring off into some kind of archive, where two ponies who had sold their services for a handful of bits each were holding down a third with a shaggy violet mane and tail, his terrified purple eyes staring up at the dragon in the pristine white suit as he approached with a large syringe filled with black ooze. The earth pony trembled in terror, shaking his head wildly, his robes hanging loose around him as he whimpered: "P-Please... please... please don't... oh no, please don't... please let me live..."

"Oh, you'll live, Riordan. But I can think of a much more fitting job for you than hiding up in your tower all day with all these old records and poetry and plays... these are far too complex things for your race to truly understand or value." Valthrudnir said softly, and then he smiled coldly as he lowered the needle, and the pony who would become Cheshire trembled as the _Jötnar_ said softly: "You'll live. I have many uses for you in mind."

The needle plunged into the pony's neck, and he gargled, before screaming as the blackness began to spread through his coat like rot... and a moment later, Scrivener clenched his eyes shut, and then he was back in reality, gasping for breath before looking up and shivering once while all eyes stared at him and Luna reached up to silently touch her own mouth, as Valthrudnir explained in a dangerous, self-satisfied voice: _He was the first Replicant, taken back when I was running my experiments in one of these pathetic little mirror worlds... I spent many years there, gathering data, enjoying myself. And sometimes, I still miss that game I played... oh, yes, it was long, but so worthwhile. Your stupid Princess Celestia, did you know she thought I loved her? That I was some benevolent force from Heaven? And do you know how easy it was to make her submit by my words alone when the game was over, and the time to wipe out that world had arrived? _

Scrivener didn't want to imagine it. He felt ill to his stomach, shaking his head slowly and forcing the thoughts away before he looked up, ignoring the looks from the others for a moment as he said quietly: "Riordan."

Cheshire twitched at this, looking up curiously, the creature's eyes focusing on Scrivener Blooms. The stallion swallowed a little, then he repeated the name, slowly, carefully: "Riordan."

Cheshire cocked its head, then rubbed at its... no, _his_ own face, looking curious as he tried to understand what Scrivener was saying... maybe tried to understand why he couldn't help but react to that name. There was silence for a moment, and then Scrivener tried quietly: "Cheshire."

The creature responded much more to this, half-turning warily towards Scrivener but bowing his head uneasily at the same time, as if he was scared of his own name. Scrivener sighed a little at this, bowing his head forwards before he murmured: "What does that tell you, Celestia? He was... a historian or literary expert or something once, something like a scribe. His name was Riordan, and... Valthrudnir injected him with the corruption. One of the first forms of it... and after that, he just..."

Scrivener was pretty sure he could figure out how the story went from there, shaking his head slowly as he rubbed at his features uneasily, and Celestia sighed a little as she turned her eyes towards the Replicant. She studied him for a few moments, then shook her own head before looking over her shoulder at Pinkie Pie, who was gazing with sympathy at the mutilated Replicant... and surprisingly, there was a hint of that same expression on her dark twin's face as well. "Do you honestly believe that CIMH has the capability to look after him?"

"Well, I mean... I don't think they could stop him if he went on a rampage and all, he's kind of huge and stuff, but they helped me a lot. And they can keep him somewhere quiet, where he can start getting used to ponies little-by-little. And the last time I was there, they still had good ponies on staff." Pinkie Pie smiled after a moment, looking up at Celestia and nodding hesitantly once. "I think they could help him. I hope so. Look at him, he... deserves help. He looks like he hasn't smiled in years."

Cheshire was pawing at a book, carefully turning the pages as he mumbled under his breath to himself, and Luna sighed softly before she glowered as Sleipnir slowly began to stride forwards. For all his size, he moved with surprising grace, tiptoeing carefully step-by-step towards Cheshire, and the creature didn't look up until Sleipnir was almost in front of him.

The Replicant gave one of his half-whimpers, half-growls, shrinking back, but Sleipnir only smiled benevolently down at the tortured pony before he carefully reached a hoof out and gently, childishly petted Cheshire's head. The tortured creature shifted uneasily at this, eyes flicking back and forth, and then Luna sighed softly and said dryly: "'Tis not something thou can just adopt, Sleipnir. 'Tis no pet and 'tis no child. 'Tis... well, it should not surprise me that 'tis another damnable poet."

Scrivener gave Luna a flat look, and Sleipnir chuckled quietly before he smiled down at Cheshire, who continued to look uneasy even as Sleipnir said gently: "We are friends here. Friends. None of us shall harm thee, worry not, little friend."

Celestia shook her head, but then turned her eyes towards Pinkamena, asking calmly: "Will you please go to Subterra, and ask Selene-"

"Nay, do not fetch Selene. Selene will do nothing but torment the poor soul further, and I do not want Cheshire in Subterra, anyway." Luna said firmly, and Celestia looked up in surprise. "My servants are loyal and good, but what will be there for him but a cell, and a barrage of emotions, and demons that do not always remember sympathy? Nay, Pinkamena, instead... instead, fetch Burning Desire, and perhaps thine own daughter. Let us give Cheshire the support of other freaks like ourselves, shall we?"

Pinkamena grunted, then shrugged a little and finally nodded before Celestia asked with a slight smile: "Then, at my sister's insistence, could you instead talk to Rosewood or Scutum? They can get in contact with CIMH, and have them send someone here to assess Cheshire as soon as possible."

The demon nodded after a moment, before she scowled at Pinkie Pie as her twin poked her a few times. "Ask for Dr. Socrates, he's old but still working there, and you remember how good he was with us, right Lemon Drop? And you should definitely see if-"

"No." Pinkamena said flatly, and Pinkie Pie huffed before Pinkamena added sourly: "And good, right. I remember just how good he was. He and those other pansies sure as hell didn't stop me from kicking everyone's flank on the way out to the palace. And by the way, Princess Sunshine, you still owe me a rematch sometime. I bet I could make you cry."

Celestia only smiled slightly at this, and then Sleipnir giggled childishly as his eyes gleamed. "Now what a sight that would be! My big sister and beloved phoenix locked in the fires of combat... but I must warn thee, my beloved, my beloved older sibling has a tendency to become excited during the fray, which I suppose does run in our strange family..."

Luna rolled her eyes as Celestia gave Sleipnir a flat look, before Pinkamena said mildly: "So you're saying she's probably a better lay than you as well as a better fighter?"

"Blasphemy!' Sleipnir shouted, and Cheshire squawked, leaping to his broken hooves before plainly defying physics as he leapt up onto the shelves, scrabbling over them all the way to the ceiling before simply vanishing from sight, leaving only his eyes and teeth visible as he hung upside-down from the roof somehow. Scrivener and Luna both gaped, as even Celestia looked up with surprise, while Pinkie Pie's eyes went round as plates. Sleipnir, meanwhile, had his back turned, and Pinkamena was only grinning at his cluelessness as he declared: "I have pleased more mares and stallions than my sisters combined, and 'twould far more than equal them in bed or battlefield! In fact, my might is so great that even with their forces combined, they could not hope to assail me, no matter where we warred!"

Luna and Celestia both glowered at Sleipnir, and Pinkamena grunted before picking up a nearby textbook. She weighed it absently in her hooves, then slung it easily upwards, and it whacked off the invisible Cheshire, the creature losing its grip on the ceiling and falling with a yelp as it became visible again. It smashed down on top of Sleipnir before flailing wildly and babbling as the earth pony shoved wildly at Cheshire in return. "Damnation! Cease! Thy claws are tangled in my mane, my pretty mane!"

Cheshire finally managed to fling himself backwards, and gemstones of all shape and size flew out of Sleipnir's mane as his head whiplashed and he rolled several times before banging loudly into a shelf and landing in an uncomfortable sprawl on his back. There was silence for a moment as he blinked a few times, then looked up dumbly before a pile of books spilled out over him, burying his features completely as his rear hooves kicked stupidly at the air.

Celestia paused to reach down and pick up a particularly-large garnet that had landed near her hooves, studying it thoughtfully. "We never did have to struggle very hard for money with Sleipnir around. Pruning a few of his vines in his tail or mane always gave a small windfall, and the gemstones always grew back quickly. It's funny, though... Sleipnir's never had any real use for money."

"Except for whores and getting drunk." Pinkamena muttered, and Celestia and Luna both shrugged as Pinkie Pie cleared her throat loudly before the demon rolled her eyes, tossing one last look at where Cheshire was once more half-hiding suspiciously in the corridor. "Anyway. Fun as that was, I'm gonna go do my job. Sissy, you come with me, you can tell me what shrinks I'm supposed to look for at CIMH."

Pinkie Pie smiled and nodded, turning to follow her twin happily out, and the pile of books over Sleipnir shifted before he finally managed to shove his head up out of the mess of fallen tomes, looking dumbly around. And Luna frowned curiously over her shoulder as Cheshire muttered: "All that is was and all that was is and nothing ever will be again."

"I wonder if his recitations have anything to do with his emotions... if they're random or if they're a way for him to express himself." Celestia mused, and then she looked up with a small smile at the sight of Twilight Sparkle emerging from the top of the stairs uneasily, with Innocence hanging from the carrier at her side.

Cheshire glanced up at the Lich and the baby curiously, but he seemed to no more remember that he had been hunting them than Innocence seemed to remember she had been hunted, now settled down, but looking a little fussy. Scrivener softened and slipped to the side as Twilight strode down the steps, and then the violet mare murmured: "Here. She's a little unhappy... I just... I thought some time with her father and Luna-Mommy might help."

"Aye, of course. We can go back upstairs if thou likes." Luna invited, as Cheshire watched the group curiously, cocking his head. Twilight tossed an uneasy look at the Replicant, but after a moment she settled a bit, as Scrivener slipped the baby out of her carrier and Innocence burbled softly up at him, gazing into his eyes with her own big, beautiful amethysts.

Celestia and Sleipnir both quietly cleaned up the library, and the ivory mare hesitantly attempted to introduce herself to Cheshire, and moreover, offered him several books, to judge his reactions. The Replicant seemed to be able to tell the difference between the books he was offered, often taking fairy tale books or children's stories, then paging through them... but he seemed to be getting a little agitated now by all the attention being paid to him, and the unfamiliar area, and Celestia's gentle but insistent probing at his psyche.

Except then Celestia picked up one of the older fairy tale collections, and Cheshire just stared at it. His eyes followed it back and forth almost greedily when Celestia moved it through the air, and when she finally offered it to him, he almost snatched it away and cradled it up against his chest before turning and scurrying off with it to flop down on the bedding at the corner of the room. Twilight grumbled at this, but Scrivener and Luna both only smiled before the stallion laughed a little when Innocence began to flail at him. "Okay, okay. Putting you down, kiddo."

Twilight looked uneasy at this, but she nodded hesitantly, muttering: "Just... keep an eye on her. I'll go find her toys."

"We will." Scrivener smiled up the stairs after her, as Luna huffed a bit and then hopped cheerfully beside Innocence, who giggled and scooted forwards a little. Luna smiled warmly at this, hopping again, and Innocence scooted next to her, while Celestia tried to neaten up the library with Sleipnir's less-than-helpful assistance.

Luna wasn't even paying attention to where they were going, and Cheshire winced as she landed almost right beside him, Innocence scooting firmly forwards before she stared at the giant, and the behemoth, mutilated pony stared back, head raised from the book he'd been poring over. Then Innocence frowned curiously, reaching out and pawing at the bedding, and Cheshire shifted a little, his eyes studying the filly as Luna winced, and glanced nervously over her shoulder at Scrivener Blooms.

The stallion made a face and pointed several times at the room at the top of the stairs, where Twilight was grumbling away, and Luna nodded hurriedly a few times before the mare turned her eyes back forwards... and saw with something like horror that Innocence had pulled herself up onto the bedding and was pawing at Cheshire. Cheshire was frozen, eyes locked on Innocence, tilting his head back and forth as if he was trying to remember something, think about something... and then Innocence yawned loudly, burbled quietly, and flopped over on the bedding, curling up beside the Replicant and closing her eyes to quietly go to sleep.

Cheshire looked down at this... and then slowly, he shifted a little, settling carefully down and laying his head across one foreleg, curled up around the baby almost protectively. Celestia and Sleipnir were both staring, and Scrivener quietly approached as Luna trembled a little and smiled faintly, then swallowed back her emotions with a curse and muttered: "Damnation. Damn these motherly instincts. They have made a mockery of me."

Scrivener only laughed quietly, reaching up and silently rubbing her back before Twilight came down the stairs, and both ponies stared slowly over their shoulder at her as the Lich stared back, then glared at them horribly before storming forwards, one of her eyes twitching. They both shrank at her fury, and Twilight opened her mouth... then looked down and saw Innocence, safely curled up with the same creature that had pursued them only hours ago, and now was curled around her like protector and guardian with one broken hoof resting on a book of fairy tales, the other folded back and Innocence seeming to reach up towards this, all animosity between them forgotten.

There was silence for a few moments... and then Twilight cursed under her breath herself even as she smiled faintly and sighed quietly, looking down at Cheshire's purple eyes. Eyes full of so much emotion, she thought, in spite of the madness and the mutilation... eyes the same color as hers, and her daughter's. And his stitching, and staples, and... those scars...

The Lich reached up and silently touched her own breast, and then she sighed quietly before offering a faint smile to Cheshire. And in response, Cheshire seemed to settle and closed his eyes, Innocence curling a bit closer to the Replicant silently protecting her.

* * *

Cheshire was assessed by a gentle, elderly mare from CIMH with the help of Celestia. She wasn't a full-fledged psychiatrist but a counselor who often handled patient evaluations like these, and who had come as quickly as she could once Rosewood had explained the situation to her, wanting to offer all the help she could. Not just to impress the Baroness, but also because of the psychosis that had been described.

If Cheshire really had suffered through such extensive periods of torture, then she thought he might have no sense of self or mind left. Except there was one thing that did give her hope: the same thing that had terrified Luna and Scrivener so much, how Cheshire recited poetry and fairy tales. And the fact he had actually responded so positively when Scrivener had spoken a poem to him, meant that there was probably still something in there. Some spark, which was trying to protect itself with something the Replicant connected to his former life.

He would require a lot of special care, and more than that, social contact. And she didn't want to just walk him to the facility with the state he was in... she recommended going by private carriage tomorrow, and added that it was important that he go with ponies he trusted. That he was reassured the entire time, and that after that, they set up a visiting schedule. If what they had told her was true, then establishing trust with Cheshire would be the most important step of the entire process.

Luna and Scrivener had looked at each other awkwardly, but Twilight had nodded after only a moment, giving a small smile. A few things had to be worked out, but... the two knew they had to do this. Sure, there were selfish reasons: Cheshire would be a powerful ally, and they didn't want him to return to Thesis. But more than that, Scrivener found himself sympathizing with the creature: a Clockwork Pony, like him. A slave, like him. Someone who had spent his whole life getting beaten around by someone who thought he was doing 'what was best' for him... like Scrivener's childhood had been. Except Thesis might have actually let Cheshire free one day, while Bramblethorn probably would have eventually had Scrivener sent to the prison caves for the crime of being born without a horn.

The night passed in quiet: Innocence was fed and slept upstairs, and thankfully spent most of the night asleep. Cheshire simply curled up on the bedding, staring at Scrivener and Luna as they talked on and off and kept an eye on the strange creature. Every now and then, Cheshire would turn invisible, but he rarely went anywhere: he'd just continue to stare at them quietly, like he was trying to understand them. Like he was trying to remember that this was how ponies behaved, and not however he'd been treated by Thesis.

The next day, they got a surprise: Pinkie Pie wanted to come with them. Twilight, Luna, and Scrivener were glad for the company, even if it would be a cramped ride: the back of the carriage was quite large, but Cheshire was a behemoth of a pony himself, and had to sit between the two long benches on either side of the carriage.

He looked miserable, maybe even scared, and by now even Twilight couldn't hold onto any of her anger at this creature any longer. Although that was partly because anger was drowning in anxieties of her own, since this would be the first time she left Innocence somewhere without her. And Innocence had cried quite a bit when her parents had left, even being held safely by Scarlet Sage and with Apple Bloom and Celestia already trying to help keep the foal happy as well.

But the Lich did her best to focus on the matters at hoof, and eventually, the fact Cheshire started to whimper a bit actually helped. In a strange way, her maternal instincts kicked in, and she found herself trying to soothe the Replicant as he looked fearfully around at them. At the same time, she noted the reaction, and she thought the others did as well: it was like Cheshire was having some flashback, or associated this kind of travel with something unpleasant... or who knew, maybe he just hated closed-in spaces. It was impossible to know right now what he was reacting to.

Cheshire had been... afraid of the Canterlot Institute of Mental Health. There wasn't any other way to describe it. When they had unloaded inside the wrought-iron gates, he had cowered and whimpered at the sight of the old stone building, staring over the windows and shrinking away, shoving himself backwards and accidentally trampling Scrivener in the process. Luna had smacked the Replicant's muzzle, and Cheshire had dropped flat – Scrivener unfortunately getting crushed further by this, and Luna torn between stupid giggles and frustration – but eventually they had managed to get Cheshire to come ahead, and brought him inside, where an escort of security guards in white uniforms was already waiting for them.

Cheshire had been uneasy as they walked through the sterile halls, following a clearly-devised route that took them past as few patients as possible, until they reached the Blue Wing foyer: a place for patients with more severe mental illnesses. Cheshire had whimpered at the banging and crashing that had sounded from down one of the halls, followed by raucous yells, but Luna and Scrivener had both awkwardly tried to soothe him, and soon after a psychiatrist had emerged from behind a barred door. He smiled and traded nods with Pinkie Pie before she hugged him tightly, and he laughed despite himself and patted her on the back.

After she pulled away, he turned his eyes to Cheshire and introduced gently: "Hello, Cheshire. I'm Dr. Socrates. I'm going to help take care of you, but we have a few... precautions we're going to need to take for your initial stay with us. Especially with the condition that you're in."

Cheshire clearly didn't understand, and he whimpered when an attendant approached with a large, white jacket of some kind, and Luna stepped forwards and said mildly: "Thou had best let us handle this. And if thou spits procedure or rules at me, then may I ask what is the procedure when a large, angry dragon smashes its way through thy halls? Because that would be far less devastating than thou driving this beast into a rampage."

"Go ahead, let Lady Luna deal with this." Dr. Socrates said calmly, and when Luna looked curiously at the slender, aging unicorn, he chuckled quietly. "It's alright. I don't expect you to remember me that well, Miss and Mister Poet. It was a long time ago, and I've had the handicap of getting to refresh my memory after Miss Pie sent me a copy of your book. I was very pleased to see the way you handled the stories of your friends and family with such candor."

"But that does bring it back." Scrivener smiled after a moment as Luna nodded and laughed quietly, both gazing at the psychiatrist with surprise before the earth pony nodded hesitantly, feeling a little more confident now about bringing Cheshire here, and understanding more about why Pinkie had thought it was such a good idea.

Getting Cheshire into the jacket was a little tough: he didn't entirely understand the instructions, and seemed to think the jacket was going to hurt him, so he cowered away or tried to scramble in a circle. Thankfully, he didn't try to trample any of the guards, and they didn't flinch: it was an awkward stalemate, since if Cheshire realized he could just plow these ponies down he might be tempted to try and make a run for it.

Then Twilight made a strange suggestion, and Luna and Scrivener had shrugged and decided it was worth trying. So, after ensuring that Cheshire was watching, Scrivener sat up and held his forelegs out, and let Luna slip the jacket onto him, keeping his expression calm and neutral. Cheshire studied this, watching them, before Luna carefully pulled the jacket back off, and then said quietly: "And now it is thy turn, Cheshire. Up, up, come now."

"And the foals ate greedily, not knowing... the gingerbread walls were... poisoned... poisoned, poisoned, and then they... they slept..." Cheshire mumbled uncertainly, and Dr. Socrates frowned slightly at this behind his glasses before he levitated a clipboard and pen out of the carrier on his side and quickly began to make a few notes.

Cheshire watched the psychiatrist curiously, cocking his head for a moment before growling and grabbing at his skull, shivering once, and the guards tensed as Dr. Socrates looked up. He held up a hoof when one of the guards nervously began to reach for a baton, then murmured: "No, no... it seems as if something triggered a memory..."

After a few moments, Cheshire finally settled, complacently lowering his head a little and seeming to nod before he sat back a bit, then winced at the jacket floated in front of him. But this time, he hesitantly rose one foreleg, and Luna sighed in relief before she began the long process of wrestling it onto the enormous pony.

It was a little too small, but she made the snug jacket fit all the same, and tightened the belts and straps around the limbs as much as possible. It wasn't a straightjacket, though, like she had thought: it could clearly be used to bind his forelegs together if necessary, but it was soft and padded and the main point of the jacket seemed to be the large mitts that fit over his broken hooves, although Cheshire whimpered a little and chewed at these like an animal until Luna gently smacked him on the head.

He clearly didn't like the safety jacket, but Dr. Socrates explained quietly: "The other doctors and I feel it's important we take a few safety measures. Not just for our sakes, but for his. And while I hesitate to make this comparison because it's been a long time since we last talked, Miss Sparkle, I believe you might understand when I say it's important not to underestimate the damage done by the physical scars on his being, either."

"No. I understand that very well." Twilight said softly, glancing down at her thick sweater before she smiled faintly, raising her head and blushing a little: the flesh and skin had grown back into place over her face, but it hadn't yet healed completely, standing out like a burn or blotch. "So you're hoping that... this will help get other ponies to communicate with him without... judging him as much."

"And we hope it'll make him more comfortable as well, but... I don't think we have to worry about his physical appearance affecting his self-esteem and mental issues quite yet. I didn't know what to think when I first received the evaluation, but I'm willing to work with him. I want to work with him, as a matter of fact." Dr. Socrates said after a moment, smiling kindly towards Cheshire, who rubbed lightly at his jacket-covered body. "Please, this way. We've set up a nice little room for him."

Luna and Scrivener didn't know what to expect, as they were led through a double set of barred gates, Cheshire following uneasily behind them and glancing nervously at the escort of guards in tow. They passed both heavy, closed doors with large plate windows and what looked almost like jail cells, in which sat patients who glared and grinned and sometimes just sat with their backs to them, whispering and giggling to themselves.

But to their relief, Cheshire's cell was at the far end of the wing, past several empty cells and far enough away even a wild scream from down the hall only made him wince. The cell door was already open, and Dr. Socrates stepped up beside this, gesturing inside calmly as he said softly: "Go ahead and acquaint yourself. Based on what we've been told about you, we've decided to give you a few additional luxuries we hope will help with your healing process."

Cheshire nervously stuck his head into the room, and Luna followed inquisitively. She poked at Cheshire a bit, and he shifted uneasily even as the Doctor gave her a pointed look and Twilight sighed, but Luna only huffed and said sourly: "Well, I am curious. 'Tis good to be curious. Sleipnir was always curious and 'twas very rare that it nearly cost Celestia and I our lives, although... aye, at times, his curiosity almost got the better of us all."

The Replicant looked uneasily over his shoulder at Luna's speech, almost like she was just making him more nervous, before he looked back into the padded, but spacious cell. Then his eyes alit on something in the corner, and Cheshire bounded inside before suddenly half-turning and stiffening up, as if he expected the door to be slammed shut... but when Luna only poked her head inside, the Replicant seemed to settle a little.

The sapphire mare glanced around with a whistle: the walls were quite high: higher than even Cheshire could reach with ease, she thought. They were padded by bulging pillowing and the light shining down from above was protected by a thick plate of safety glass. Even the floor felt a little... rubbery, she thought. Flexible. But what had drawn Cheshire's attention was clear.

One corner of the room was filled with books: softcover poetry books, foal's books, coloring books and crayons, and blank journals. Cheshire was already pawing through this pile, before he seized on one of the books and lifted it in his hooves, whispering: "Fairy tales."

Luna looked sharply up: that wasn't a quote, that was him identifying something. And the mare hesitated as Cheshire stared at the book, before the sapphire winged unicorn suddenly strode forwards and gave a small smile, asking quietly: "Wouldst thou like to hear one of these stories, Cheshire? I know that 'tis sometimes nothing more relaxing than to hear a story be read to thee."

Cheshire looked like he was honestly trying his hardest to understand, and after a moment Luna smiled before she called clearly: "Scrivy, come now. Do what thou does so well, poet, and share with us a story. 'Twill be good for myself and our dear new friend."

Scrivener sighed at this, but when he looked at Dr. Socrates, the unicorn only nodded absently, writing rapidly away. And when the stallion looked ahead into the room, he blinked dumbly as he saw Pinkie Pie had somehow slipped past and was already seated beside Luna, who grinned despite herself as the bright-pink mare patted the spot beside her and said cheerfully: "Come on, Twilight! This'll be real good, I just know it!"

Twilight gave Scrivener an awkward but encouraging look as she strode in to sit beside Pinkie, but Scrivener only smiled wryly and shrugged in return, saying finally: "What the hell. I guess I might as well try."

The stallion strode forwards, and looked lamely at the book in Cheshire's broken hooves, not quite daring to try and take it from the Replicant that was looking uncomfortably at the ponies sitting inside its cell. Luna huffed at this, then she reached out towards the book, and when Cheshire gave one of his half-whimper, half-growls at her, she growled back at him, making him quail a little. "Give me the book, Cheshire, I shall give it back to thee afterwards."

Cheshire shifted uneasily, then he finally slowly handed the book over, lowering his head and looking chastened and unhappy, like he expected to be punished. Luna took it, then studied the fairy tale book for a few moments before she smiled a little and passed it to Scrivener Blooms, while Dr. Socrates watched quietly but closely from the doorway. Scrivener could feel him watching, but it didn't bother him: there was a sense of respect, and a hint of distance, too: not detachment so much as giving them their space, and that he was well aware if something did happen and Cheshire did suddenly get violent, there wasn't exactly a whole lot any of them could do. Celestia had some plans to have some needles of White Matter provided to CIMH as soon as possible, but even then they'd still have to get it into the Replicant, and Scrivener remembered all too well the Replicant had still been plenty hardy even with the poison in his veins. Not to mention that the poison had worn off pretty damn fast.

But Scrivener had faith that wasn't going to happen, as he slowly opened the book and glanced down over the contents. He had recognized more than a few of the stories that Cheshire had recited bits and pieces of, and thought some of the poems were familiar too, while others like the one Discombobulation had provided were completely alien to him. Yet Cheshire seemed to know... except who knew what kind of stories Cheshire had once seen? He had apparently been locked away in some desolate, abandoned place of Valthrudnir's for countless years, until Thesis had stirred him...

"Here's one." the charcoal stallion said softly, and he paged carefully through the book, smiling slightly before he began to speak in a voice that was soft but powerful, and Cheshire sat back attentively, staring at Scrivener as if hypnotized as he began: "Once upon a time there lived a young filly, whom everypony called Little Red Riding Hood after the cloak she wore. It had been knitted for her by her grandmother, who lived deep in the forest, and was loved very much by the young filly, who regularly took baskets of treats and fruits to the elderly mare.

"One day, however, she caught the eye of a wicked and sly Timberwolf that prowled these woods..." Scrivener continued to read, smiling a little and taking his time with the fairy tale, drawing it out and letting himself perform the story a little. Cheshire watched him the whole time like an enthralled child, while Twilight and Pinkie Pie both smiled warmly, and Luna leaned forwards with sparkling eyes and a happy grin. And Scrivener enjoyed it: the warmth, the happiness, the feeling that he had value... the feeling that he could do something with himself apart from just act as a living hammer on ponies that pissed him off.

When he finished the story, he closed the book and gazed down at it, then held it back out to Cheshire. And Cheshire looked surprised at being offered it, hesitating for a few long moments before he took it and squeezed it slowly in his mitten-covered hooves. Scrivener smiled at the Replicant, then he hesitantly touched one of his covered claws with his own, saying quietly: "Funny how much... you and I are alike, Chess."

"Aye, 'tis. But... if he is anything at all like us, Scrivy, then he will be strong enough to recover from this ordeal as well. I have faith in that." Luna said quietly but firmly, and Twilight nodded hesitantly before Pinkie Pie smiled and bounced forwards suddenly, hugging Cheshire fiercely around the neck.

The Replicant stiffened and reared back, freezing up for a few moments before Pinkie drew back with a blush and gazed up at him, saying awkwardly: "I... sorry. I know some ponies don't like that but... well, I'm friends with every pony in Ponyville, you know! But there's always room for new friends, and... you remind me a lot of how my big twin sister used to be, kinda... hurt... here." Pinkie touched her own breast gently. "But she healed up. They helped here a lot a lot, and my friends helped, and... well, we're gonna help you now, okay? We're friends now. And that's what friends do."

Cheshire studied her as if he didn't understand, and yet it was more like he didn't understand the idea, not the words. Pinkie Pie only continued to smile, though, until finally Dr. Socrates said calmly from the doorway: "I hate to interrupt, but I'm afraid that we should allow the patient some time to get used to his new surroundings. Rest assured, we'll do everything in our power to make him comfortable while you're gone. Perhaps we can arrange some visiting hours now, so that Cheshire has something to look forwards to."

Luna and Scrivener both looked towards Cheshire, but he had only gone back to staring down at his book, and Luna finally shrugged before saying moodily: "Not to cast dispersions upon this creature, but I do not believe he has enough grasp of reality to understand our words, let alone the change and flow of time."

Dr. Socrates chuckled at this, then replied gently: "That may be true, but all the same, Cheshire may begin to understand and comprehend it in time. Shall we say... three days from now, and weekly visits after that? I understand you have a pressing schedule..."

"No, no. I think we can manage... I... I bring my daughter for regular checkups at Subterra, anyway, and Scrivener has a few social events and meetings and stuff. I'm sure we can work it out." Twilight spoke up, and then she blushed a little, adding awkwardly: "If... if that's okay."

But Luna and Scrivener were only smiling at her for taking the initiative, and moreover appreciating her desire to try and be there for Cheshire. Pinkie Pie gave her own warm look to the ponies, then she glanced over at Cheshire and added: "And... I think I'd like to visit too, if I could and all. I think it'd be good for me, Dr. Socrates, and I think it'd be good for Cheshire, too!"

"I... suppose I can't see the harm in it. But I do need someone to take on the responsibility of being trustee for Cheshire, and help manage his treatment. Legally, since he came in under your care, that means one of you, even if Baroness Celestia is providing payment for our special care services." Dr. Socrates said kindly, and then he gestured gently at them. "But let's talk about this in my office, shall we? I have a few forms for you to fill out to the best of your ability, and I would be very interested in hearing the full story about how you came to be the guardians of this particular pony."

"Guardians... aye, I suppose we are. Well, Scrivener Blooms, it looks as if we have a new child." Luna said ironically, and the stallion only gave her a dry look in return as Twilight sighed a little, but Pinkie Pie giggled. "Well, I am glad that at least one of thou is happy for me, proud mother that I am. At least this one should be a little easier to take care of."

The mare paused, then shook her head before the ponies climbed to their hooves. Cheshire stared after them, then silently held up his fairy-tale book, and Scrivener Blooms smiled faintly after a moment before he shook his head as Luna sighed and said in surprisingly-soft voice: "Nay. We must leave, and thou shall stay here. But we will return Cheshire, thou... thou hast my word on that, alright?"

Cheshire tilted his head quietly, not seeming to understand as he turned to hold the book towards her, and Luna finally reached up a hoof and gently pushed it back towards the Replicant's chest, saying gently: "Nay. But thou should read it thyself."

The Replicant didn't entirely seem to understand, but he almost seemed to smile all the same and nodded slowly before turning his eyes down towards the book in his mittened claws and opened it. He stared down into its pages, and the ponies studied him for a moment longer before Pinkie Pie turned, hurrying out and followed a few moments later by Scrivener and Luna.

Twilight was the last to leave, lingering and studying Cheshire for a few moments as she reached up touch the stitching that had been applied over her own features, before finally turning and leaving. Behind her, Dr. Socrates closed the door... and Twilight, Luna, and Scrivener all couldn't help but look back, gazing through the plate-glass window at Cheshire as he dropped the book and took a few steps towards the sealed door, his eyes mournful, whispering words they couldn't hear on the other side of the glass before he turned around and slunk slowly towards his bedding.

Luna hated how much that hurt her heart to see, and Scrivener shifted almost guiltily, and both were more glad than either wanted to express when Dr. Socrates said softly: "You have my word he'll get the best of care while here. Now please, come right this way and let's get the bureaucracy out of the way, shall we?"

Luna and Scrivener nodded, then glanced over at Twilight Sparkle, and she gave a small smile before turning her eyes towards Pinkie Pie. "Let's go wait for Scrivy and Luna downstairs, maybe stop in at the game room, huh?"

"I'd like that, Twilight. Just like old times." Pinkie Pie smiled after a moment and nodded, then gazed over at Dr. Socrates and nodded with a blush. "Thank you, for everything, Doc. I know that you're gonna take the best care of Cheshire that you can."

"You have my word, Miss Pie. It was good to see you and Miss Sparkle again." Dr. Socrates said kindly, and then he turned his eyes back towards Scrivener and Luna, gesturing down a corridor. "This way, if you would."

Filling out the forms wasn't too difficult: Scrivener dealt with that while Luna talked, explained Cheshire's strength and regeneration, but also the way his ability to grasp the world around him faded in and out. She was also careful to note that Cheshire could turn almost completely invisible at will and could latch onto any surface, apparently without feeling the effects of gravity.

Dr. Socrates was less interested in Cheshire's strange abilities and more interested in what else they knew about him, though. His possible origins, and what he'd been through, and what Thesis had done to him. He also wanted to know if Cheshire had been kept in extended confinement, but neither Luna nor Scrivener knew the answer to this, even if the stallion could tell a little about what he knew of Cheshire's past as Riordan.

The psychologist took a lot of interest in this, and Scrivener did his best to expand on it as much as possible. They spent maybe forty minutes talking about Cheshire and filling out forms, and then Dr. Socrates finally checked the little clock on his office wall and said: "I'm afraid I have to leave for my rounds now, so we'll have to speak again later. Let's see... your next visit... shall we say ten in the morning? We can speak more at length and I can discuss my observations with you and how Cheshire is settling it before we go to see him. But if I may make one suggestion... bring a book, preferably something he hasn't read before. Something long, with a continuous story: you can read a chapter each visit, and it will help him build up the understanding that you are coming back, and the story will continue. And he seems to simply enjoy being read to."

Scrivener and Luna traded a look, then smiled a little and nodded to each other before they both returned their eyes to the psychologist. "Thank you. It means a lot to us."

"I'm glad to help. This is a very interesting case, and I don't think that Cheshire is beyond help. He's very damaged and deep inside that shell, but I believe that we can at least bring him towards being able to take basic care of himself." Dr. Socrates said softly, and then he took the sheaf of papers and smiled, glancing quickly though the forms as he added: "I can have an attendant escort you back downstairs, if you like."

"Nay, we shall find our way." Luna nodded courteously, then she paused for a moment before remarking: "Thou art much nicer than most of thy profession I have met. I enjoy this. Fare thee well, good doctor. Take care of my apparent child."

Scrivener sighed a bit, but only smiled lamely to Dr. Socrates before he turned to hurry quickly out after Luna as the psychologist chuckled a little. The two glowered at each other as they strode down the hall, trading awkward headbutts before the stallion mumbled: "Well, I guess that could have been worse, anyway. I just wish that you'd stop poking ponies."

"Thou pokes ponies." Luna grumbled and poked at him with her horn, making Scrivener wince a little as they made their way along the unfamiliar route towards the stairs. But both ponies were able to retrace their steps without too much difficulty, partly thanks to the signs on the wall and Twilight's memory of having walked these administrative halls with Pinkie Pie many times before in the past... and it was amazing how similar the building of today was compared to the building of the far past.

It pleased Luna, though: the Nibelung really had done an incredible job rebuilding Equestria, and while the dwarves often made incompetent thugs, they still possessed a world of skill when it came to building and designing. In a decade, the Nibelung had rebuilt entire cities from the ground-up, after all: thousands of them, working constantly, and Luna had maybe never really appreciated at the time how much effort they had put into everything, but... she did now.

Twilight met them with Pinkie Pie in the front lobby of the facility, and they left, but didn't head back right away. The Lich was anxious to see her daughter, but Pinkie Pie wanted to stop for lunch and Luna and Scrivener both agreed it was a nice idea. That, and once she was sitting down and absorbed in conversation again, Twilight relaxed a little more, and also reminded herself that while she and Scrivener and Luna were a little... not normal... Pinkie Pie was just an earth pony. An earth pony who was... _Horses of Heaven, has it really been... thirty seven, thirty eight years since I moved to Ponyville?_

And even with ten of those years subtracted, and the extra boost of vitality that they had all gotten from being revived... Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy... they were starting to get older. Pinkie was bouncy and happy, but for the first time, Twilight noticed the marks of age beginning to show on her features, the way she just didn't seem to have as much bounce as she once did.

It scared her a little, but then again, nothing was scarier to the undead... to things like she had become... than age and mortality. She'd always told herself she wouldn't be afraid of dying, but it was only now that she was beginning to understand how it was going to be her worst fear and her worst enemy, too: one day, all her friends would die, and she would still be alive. Well... alive... as she was.

Twilight rubbed a hoof slowly over her breast, gazing softly at Pinkie Pie. She was determined to make sure that she made the most of this time with her friends, but sometimes... just sometimes... she felt her stitches twist, and wondered silently if there was any way they could be together forever. And that part of herself... it scared her. It scared her, because sometimes it made sense.

She felt Scrivener and Luna both gently touch her, from either side, and she settled with a small smile as she picked up the tea off the table in front of her, sipping at it slowly and feeling them help sift those thoughts away. There was no need to get worked up about it, right? Who knew how long they'd live, how much time they still had together, too.

Twilight shook herself out, then she looked up with a small smile as Pinkie Pie cocked her head, the brightly-colored mare asking curiously: "You okay there, Twilight? You look a little down in the dumps and stuff."

"No, Pinkie. I'm fine. I'm just fine, honestly." Twilight replied softly, giving a small smile before she shook her head and straightened, gazing quietly over at the pink mare. "Hey, why don't we stop in and see Applejack and Rainbow Dash on the way back, maybe see if Rarity and Fluttershy are around too? See if the want to do something, like old times. Well, after I check on Innocence, but... she'll be safe with her other parents."

Pinkie Pie brightened at this, and Luna and Scrivener smiled warmly at Twilight, nodding to her and both reaching up to squeeze her shoulders slowly. Twilight Sparkle only smiled and blushed, shrugging a little as she looked across at her friend, promising herself that she wasn't going to focus on the negative... she was going to be there beside them, and stay positive until the very end.


	65. Methods Of Atonement

Chapter Sixty: Methods Of Atonement

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna and Scrivener fell into a natural rhythm with Cheshire's visits, working out a schedule that helped them spend a little more time with other ponies as well. Celestia often walked with them so she could take care of Barony business, and before or after their appointments, Luna and Scrivener often stopped in at Barry's office or dealt with whatever events and meetings Underbrush half-ordered Scrivener to attend.

Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie both liked to come with them, too, and Cowlick had actually gone once as well one time to check out Cheshire and see if the White Matter had left any lasting marks and to get several samples of the strange creature's blood. But for the most part, the visits were quiet: they would discuss Cheshire's treatment with Dr. Socrates, how they could possibly help him further, and then visit with Chess for between half an hour to an hour, during which Scrivener would read a chapter from the long history he'd written about Sleipnir. Cheshire always listened raptly, and everyone wanted to believe that... he was capable of getting better.

Ponyville itself was calming down: there was no sign of Thesis anywhere, and the Strange Ones had told them that there were no longer any traces of any 'invaders' in their world. That was welcome news, although Cowlick was still trying to hurry forwards the completion of the White Matter facility. Luna had also whined that Cowlick had made herself a much better gun than Sting Mk. II was, and Cowlick had retorted: "Well, blame Apple Bloom, not me. And I ain't making another anti-materiel rifle like Artemis. But I do got enough White Matter to make you some special bullets... and speaking of that, I've been thinking..."

Scrivener hated it when Cowlick thought about things, and for good reason: an hour later he was sulking, and Luna was marveling over a bullet filled with the stallion's black blood. Cowlick had noted quietly that while Luna herself needed Scrivener's blood to live, it was pretty damn toxic to almost everything else, and she had found that Scrivener's corruption and Cheshire's corruption reacted... very strangely when mixed together. As in, the substances basically attempted to eat each other.

Cowlick was carrying a lot of guilt these days, though: she was building and studying and designing all these weapons again, and whether or not it was to protect Ponyville, she felt like she wasn't honoring her son's memory properly. It was hard for her, balancing these loyalties she had to the living and to her lost child... and more than that, she was fascinated with them. Fascinated with the physics, and the way all the parts could work together, and the raw enjoyment she felt when she held one of her weapons in her hooves, a weapon that could equal the playing field between a simple earth pony like her and the worst monster that Clockwork World could vomit out.

But Cowlick had other projects, too, and she was trying to focus on these as well, just like Luna and Scrivener and Twilight were all trying to help out Cheshire instead of hunting down and destroying the other Replicants. Not that there were any traces to be followed, and the Silverback parasites were now being killed anywhere they were seen, with ponies being trained and placed on-call to respond to any reports of infestations and destroy them.

Now, two months later, Innocence was a bright nine month old filly, scampering around on her little claws. She no longer needed to wear her little mittens, and she could handle them being trimmed and manicured, although the first experience with this had been a nightmare. She was about the average size for her age, but acted like a toddler instead of an infant: she could gesture at things – although it wasn't always clear what she wanted – and she could say a few words. When she had first called Twilight 'mama,' the violet mare had been overjoyed, and Scrivener and Luna had both swelled with pride over the child they were raising together.

Innocence could eat solid foods, and she had quickly become picky about this: whenever they tried to feed her baby mush, she tended to spit it out now, so they had to stick to cut up fruits and vegetables and other things. She was a very, very strong-willed little filly: Twilight often remarked sourly that it seemed like Luna's personality had somehow gotten infused into her baby, and Luna was both extremely proud and a little embarrassed about this.

Innocence had come and visited Cheshire with them once over the past month, and they had stared at each other for most of the visit. But the Replicant had been improving, quietly but slowly, and Dr. Socrates had been kind enough to have a sort of glass inner door installed on the cell. With this closed, Cheshire was still locked inside, but it was easy for him to see out into the hall and gave more of a sense of a world still existing beyond his little room. And he clearly liked that... plus no one was really kidding themselves that if the behemoth really wanted to get out, anything was going to stop him.

There was one unfortunate incident: a pair of guards had come to fetch Cheshire and bring him to a quiet room so that his cell could be cleaned, the sheets on his bedding changed, and any torn, loose papers swept out, but neither of them had seen Cheshire, and assumed that someone else had already taken him. The health care worker went in to clean, and was shortly chased out by a furious and raving Cheshire the moment the pony laid his hooves on the collection of books at the back.

Thankfully, Cheshire hadn't chased him far: he had hurried back to his cell and sulkily curled up around his pile of books. Dr. Socrates had gone in to lecture the behemoth like he was any other patient afterwards, and Cheshire had seemed to respond a little to it, and then the psychologist had gone back out to remind the guards gently but firmly to always use their flashlights when checking Cheshire's cell if it looked empty to avoid any further accidents like this. Cheshire always reacted to light when it was shone on him, something Dr. Socrates had figured out to deal with Cheshire's habit of turning invisible.

But Dr. Socrates thought Cheshire needed something more now: while he was settling into his cell and liked watching the outside world, he needed to start interacting with it more. He felt strangely... desperate to be able to fix this particular pony, and he didn't know if it was because he sympathized so much with the signs of torture and abuse, or just some deep need to satisfy his ego and show that he could treat even an alien pony from another world. Or maybe it was a mix of all that and other things, like the way that Cheshire seemed to long for the world, long to remember who he'd once been.

Scrivener, Twilight and Luna were helping immensely; reading to Cheshire, giving him someone to trust in and interact with was having great effects, but Cheshire's treatment required a little... extra push, he thought. It wasn't that he wanted to rush the treatment, of course, but... he was worried that the more time Cheshire spent in the cell that was becoming an artificial womb to him, the more Cheshire would become dependent on others and the less he'd be able to interact with the world. Sometimes Dr. Socrates stopped and looked inside, and just watched Cheshire like Cheshire watched the outside world... and all too often, the Replicant just curled up in the fetal position on the floor, nestling himself down and clinging to what had become more sanctuary than prison.

After two months of analysis and Scrivener, Twilight, Luna, and Pinkie Pie all building a rapport with Cheshire, Dr. Socrates asked Luna and Scrivener to do him an immense favor. They had to sign all kinds of waivers and forms and it was still not strictly legal practice, but if it worked, then they could be one step closer to helping Cheshire.

And that was why Scrivener Blooms, Luna Brynhild, and Twilight Sparkle, on the suggestion of Celestia and all trusting in her sharp mind and sharper instincts, were currently sitting with Cheshire in the Equinox Theater. Cheshire was all bundled up in his safety jacket and a scarf and a cute little toque that Rarity had kindly made for him, staring at the kids on stage as they awkwardly ran through play practice while Doctrine kept telling them to concentrate.

Doctrine had been hesitant to allow a possibly-dangerous behemoth into his theater to watch the senior Fairweather Players practice, but eventually Luna's intimidating half-promises had won him over, and he had grouchily agreed to let them all watch. Plus, Twilight Sparkle had Innocence with her, and the violet mare had added it would be good practice for his young actors to remember to keep going on stage, even with distractions in the audience. Doctrine couldn't complain about his kids being unsafe if Twilight was willing to trust her baby around Cheshire.

Luna was smiling, dressed in a thick leather jacket and with her sunglasses pushed down so she could gaze happily over them at the ponies on stage: teenagers, mostly, and Scrivener was smiling, in his own matching outfit and with a little snow still melting in his mane. Innocence was snoozing in Twilight's lap, curled happily up in a big, thick green and blue longjacket: Rarity had finally pleaded with Twilight to let her make something for the baby that was a little more... nice-looking than the baby wear Twilight usually wrapped her child in, and Twilight had only grudgingly accepted because the padded baby jacket Innocence had been wearing before made her look like a giant puffy golf ball.

Cheshire was staring at the stage, and Doctrine was actually doing a remarkable job of keeping his kids on task, even though a few of the youths were standing off to the side and just mumbling to themselves. Scrivener was actually enjoying this little outing, too, and he smiled softly as Twilight rested her head on his shoulder and Luna murmured, patting Cheshire's shoulder quickly: "Look, look at that one, the young colt there. How hard he's trying to memorize the dance!"

Cheshire seemed to nod: a few of the actors were working to one side of the stage on some simple rhythm number, but among their number were three little colts, probably half the age of the teens. Meanwhile, the play's lead was trying to recite his lines, but kept stumbling over his words, until Doctrine finally sighed and waved a hoof quickly. "Okay, wait wait wait. Okay, Bass, you need to get this memorized but uh... let's run through with the script and play it with the music. You can just speak the lines, you don't need to sing yet, but we do gotta get through this."

"Dude it's tough!" complained Bass, the young pony looking frustrated as he reached up and hammered a hoof against his own head, and Doctrine sighed, but looked more amused than exasperated: if the Pegasus had one thing going for him, it was patience. "It's... it's not that I can't remember the lines, but... I have to speak them so fast, and it's all... twisty!"

"Well, you guys were the ones who chose _Bright's Bewildering Beat. _I warned you all about fifty times it's got a lot of tongue twisters. But I wouldn't let you guys do this musical if I didn't think you could handle it, even if we're still lacking a Dim Dunn to stand against our Bright Beacon." Doctrine halted, and then he frowned and tapped his hoof against his nose moodily. "Maybe that's the problem. Cal, get the music rolling. Who wants to stand in as Dim?"

"If ever there was a part for thou in a play, Scrivener, methinks that would be it." Luna remarked mildly, and Scrivener gave the mare a sour look as Twilight cleared her throat. "Thou should go get up on stage and do it."

Scrivener began to open his mouth... and then he stared in horror as Cheshire scrambled awkwardly over the seats, Luna gaping before the stallion glared at her, and the sapphire mare flailed her forelegs as she snapped: "I did not say it to him, did I? 'Tis not my fault!"

"Guys!" Twilight said hurriedly, and Luna and Scrivener both scrambled forwards and into the aisle as Cheshire waded up to the stage, then almost knocked Doctrine over as he yanked himself up to stare down at Bass. The young pony went dead white, staring up in horror before there was a scratch of a needle on a record, and music began to play over the speakers...

And Scrivener stumbled stupidly to a halt, gaping at the stage, as Cheshire leaned forwards and recited in a clear, imperious voice: "Your platitudes in plenty and prayers you pray while prancing shall go unheard, the only pray you'll play today is prey to me, _you are absurd!_"

Luna stared up at the stage, and accidentally ran right into Scrivener, knocking him flat and sprawling overtop of him as the music swelled and rolled onwards, and then Cheshire picked up in time, without a pause or break in spite of the lack of response from the fellow actor: "Oh! So you think your trickery will turn you loose from this treacherous trap? I scoff at your scurrilous struggles to save yourself from my attacks! Ha ha ha!"

Everypony was gaping now, and Doctrine mouthed wordlessly as the music went into a rapid rise, then a complicated cadence before Cheshire bounded suddenly backwards, replying crisply in time with the music: "Nonsense! No one knows such knowledge, never, now, or next-to-come! No matter what you implicate, never will it necessitate your release or your survival; that is nothing but fiction, flop and contrival!"

The music rose and fell, then went into a long, plucked melody of high notes, before Cheshire's head snapped back as he sang clearly, his voice rising and falling as if part of a chorus: "Oh run, run run, Bright, run like the daylight, bleeds out of day until only shadows remain! Oh run, run, run, Bright, run through the dark night, every step you take is another step towards your grave!

"You laughed at me, ha-ha-ha-ha, while I lurked longingly locked away, beneath the lachrymose surface of lonely lover's lake! You laughed at me, ha-ha-ha-ha, while-" And then Cal accidentally leaned too much into the turntable and the record skipped before it fell off the podium it was sitting on, hitting with a crash that made Cheshire yelp and half-spin, bolting off the stage and leaping into the seats to turn invisible, hiding from the loud noise.

All eyes were staring stupidly around the room, at the stage, at each other, at the seats where Cheshire had fled to, and then out of nowhere Discombobulation calmly strolled into the center of the stage, wearing a large white cravat and a red, fluffy-looking overcoat. He posed for a moment, then snapped his fingers and pointed towards where Cheshire was hiding, declaring: "That's our Hitler!"

And with that, the Draconequus vanished in a puff, Doctrine mouthing wordlessly at his stage before he shook his head hurriedly, then looked over towards Luna and Scrivener, saying incredulously: "I have no idea what that means, who that was, or what's going on right now, but somehow at the same time I can't help but agree. Is there any, _any _possible way we can work something out here? He was fantastic! He's perfect!"

Luna and Scrivener traded dumb looks, the stallion looking up as Luna looked awkwardly down, and then the sapphire mare cleared her throat before picking herself up, Scrivener grumbling as the mare stood on top of him and said hesitantly: "We shall... see what can be done. But we do not know how Cheshire will react to an audience, nor how much he can be... taught."

"We'll just use his voice if we have to, but I would love his participation in this. That was utterly fantastic, he hit all the cues without even trying." Doctrine said firmly, and then he looked over at Cheshire and smiled as the Replicant flickered nervously back into being from where he was hiding among the seats. "You're exactly what we need."

"He'll do it." Twilight said suddenly from the seats, and she blushed even as Luna and Scrivener looked over at her with surprise: well, Scrivener attempted to, since Luna was still awkwardly standing on top of him. "I mean... we'll... we'll figure out a way to make it work, but Cheshire will do it, I know he will. This is important for him. We just... need to work things out."

"Damnation, Scrivy, soon Twilight is going to be the dominant one in our relationship. I shall end up having to do the dishes beside thee and serving as throne to our new queen." Luna muttered, and Scrivener cleared his throat awkwardly before the sapphire mare stepped up and down on him a few times, making him wince. "Not that 'tis all such a bad thing, of course. I can think of worser fates than to be a loveseat for a pretty mare, so long as thou art still below me."

Scrivener sighed tiredly, and then Luna finally stepped off him and yanked him up to his hooves, the stallion smiling despite himself before the sapphire mare turned and strode quickly over to Cheshire, as Doctrine called his actors back to order and put one of his other understudies in charge before the Pegasus hopped down from the stage.

He and Luna reached Cheshire at almost the same time, and the Replicant shifted awkwardly before Luna pointed at Doctrine and said firmly: "This is thy new friend, Cheshire, and thou art to listen to him, understood? And nay, we shan't start today... even I am not so brash as to think that Cheshire will not need time and tempering."

Doctrine nodded as this, holding up a hoof and saying quietly: "At your own pace. I'd like to have him around at the play practices, and start working with him as soon as possible, but I'm not making demands, either. He's just what we need, though... we've got three months, but..."

"Aye, aye. I shall see what I can do." Luna grumbled, and then she turned her eyes to Cheshire... and softened at the look on his face, reaching up and ruffling the behemoth's mane. "Oh look at thou, stupid brute. Nay, thou art not in trouble at all. Thou did well! Thou did very, very well. Thou art a good pony, thou knows what that means, aye?"

Cheshire responded with a bit of a nod to her, calming a little, and Luna studied the enormous pony before she sighed softly and murmured: "Look at thee. Thou must have been handsome once. Strange, strange creature, but thou art... we shall fix thee, as best we can."

They stayed for another ten minutes, and Doctrine gave them a copy of the rehearsal schedule and promised to help out in any way he could and again, to work at Cheshire's pace. And Cheshire seemed... like he was paying attention to them, Scrivener thought. It was a small thing, and yet it was incredible at the same time, something that all of them noticed as they carefully made their way back to CIMH: the one worrying part about this whole expedition, bringing Cheshire through the public streets.

But Cheshire stayed close and often flickered in and out of visibility, clearly not enjoying how busy it was, but almost clinging to his friends, his adopted 'family.' They returned without incident, and when they told Dr. Socrates what had happened, the psychologist was astounded, but also extremely pleased. It was a great sign, he told them: it meant there really was something going on inside Cheshire's mind, and they really did stand a chance of getting through to him.

He wasn't as sure about letting Cheshire actually take part in the play, but at some insistence from Luna, finally said they could try and play it based on how Cheshire handled the rehearsals. He cautioned to move slow, though, and that even if Cheshire could interact with others in that kind of atmosphere, it didn't necessarily mean he would be able to interact with others anywhere else. Playing a role wasn't exactly the same as acting on one's own impetus, after all.

All the same, he agreed it would be good, and would help show Cheshire he could be safe and find enjoyment in things apart from his cell and his books. Scrivener and Luna found themselves discussing this with Twilight all the way down to Subterra, half-arguing about what they were going to do with Cheshire and how much they could really help him until they were literally on the steps of Burning Desire's palace.

"Well, it does not matter anyway." Luna commented, as they strode calmly through the front hall, Twilight trying to walk so Innocence was safely between her and Scrivener and not looking at the 'richly' detailed statues of mares. "First we must make sure that the loud noises and bright lights and all the ponies do not cause Cheshire to go into a rampage. 'Tis only after that we should begin to consider how much further we can aid him."

Twilight shrugged a bit as they walked into the connecting hall, and then the three smiled as Burning Desire's voice greeted jovially: "Right on time! I apologize for being late but well, you know how things are. Pretty distractions and all."

The fiery stallion approached with a warm smile, Aphrodisia bouncing happily beside him on one side and Ersatz Major on the other, smiling softly. She and Scrivener traded a tight hug, while Burning embraced Luna and Twilight, and then Aphrodisia hugged all three of them quickly, saying warmly: "It's so great to see you! Burning's lots of fun, but working all the time is starting to get a little less fun. And Morning Glory's no fun."

"Oh, come now, I know you enjoy yourself far too much with my little sister." Burning remarked cheerfully, and then he turned a smile to Ersatz, adding easily: "And you know, darling, I wouldn't mind at all if you wanted to go have a little fun with her yourself."

Ersatz only gave Burning an amused look, and Scrivener softened as his eyes drew over the unicorn, noting how her changes had progressed. She was a little more slender, a little taller, and her eyes had a faint glow to them... not to mention the telltale cloven hooves she now possessed. She was well on her way to becoming a demon, but she still seemed comfortable with herself, and Scrivener was happier for that than he could say.

Burning turned his eye back to them, gesturing easily. "But come on, come on. Let's see if we can track down Morning Glory, she'll be delighted to see you all here. How was your visit above with Cheshire? I'd be very interested in meeting him myself."

The group strode through the halls together, chatting comfortably: Burning Desire seemed... brighter, stronger these days, and his entire palace resonated with this. Torches burned higher, his decorations nice and naughty seemed more alive, his servants even seemed happier. And even with how much Morning Glory and Aphrodisia both obviously helped with that, the clear cause for Burning Desire's newfound joy, his... freedom, perhaps was the best word... was clearly Ersatz Major.

And she seemed free, as well: happy, herself, a real pony instead of someone who was just playing a role and trying to live in a past long passed. Scrivener Blooms was glad for it, as his cousin fell back in step beside him while the others paced ahead a bit, and the two smiled at each other as Luna rolled her eyes but gestured amusedly with her head at Twilight Sparkle, who only gave a wry smile to Luna in return as they strode ahead with Burning Desire and Aphrodisia to give the two a little it of courtesy. Not quite privacy, since Luna was going to hear everything Scrivener heard anyway, but Ersatz looked grateful for the gesture all the same.

The cousins strode side-by-side, before the charcoal stallion asked softly, turning his eyes to the mare: "So how are you doing, Ersatz?"

"I'm well. I'm very well, Scrivener Blooms... Burning Desire is such a sweetheart, in spite of how he might act." Ersatz replied softly, smiling a little at the stallion. "He's helped me a world with my... growing urges. I feel very vain sometimes these days, but he makes me smile and laugh and reminds me not to take myself so seriously. Reminds me that the world is for joy, not bitterness."

Scrivener smiled a little at this, before Ersatz said softly: "And it's... admittedly a strange pleasure, in its way. For instance, in the last month alone, my senses have more than trebled... I can see this strange dark aura dancing around you and Luna and Twilight Sparkle, and I can smell your blood... almost taste it. And if I concentrate hard enough, I see... not into your mind, precisely, but all those glowing colors... tell me things..."

"Emotional reading. Most demons can do that... a lot of people tend to interpret it as 'mind reading,' but it's not really reaching into someone's thoughts. It's just scary as hell and a lot of demons then like to brag that they're reading your mind. Scares the crap out of ponies who don't really understand what's going on and makes it a lot easier to threaten them and them much more likely to cooperate." Scrivener explained, and Ersatz chuckled quietly, making the stallion smile lamely. "But I guess you knew that already, huh?"

"Not really. Burning Desire likes me to learn on my own... he helps me when I need it, but otherwise lets me learn at my own pace." Ersatz replied softly, and then she softened a little. "And I can also do magic, Scrivener Blooms. Real magic. And I feel that I don't deserve this gift, this honor... I wish that I could help you out, somehow, with the plight that you and Luna suffer from."

Scrivener only smiled faintly again, shrugging a little as he replied softly: "Keep an eye on yourself, Ersatz... help Burning and Apps and Morning, and just... take care of yourself, and that's more than enough. You're... you're a good pony, Ersatz. You really are."

Ersatz only chuckled softly at this, murmuring: "No, I'm not, Scrivener Blooms. I understand that sometimes good ponies end up in Helheim and become demons over silly, even trivial things... but I am not such a good pony. I'm trying to be now, though. I'm trying to be somepony my Father would been proud of, and Aunt Belle would have wanted her niece to be."

"Were you two... close?" Scrivener asked softly, finally daring to ask the question that for so long he'd wanted to, but never quite managed... and Ersatz smiled softly and nodded slowly, the two looking at each other for a few moments before they turned to follow the others into a large training room, and both decided to save the rest of the conversation for later.

Morning Glory was here, laying back on an exercise bench and calmly pulling rings her front hooves were hooked through downwards: they were bound to thick cables that were rigged into a pulley and slowly lifting massive weights with each flex of her limbs, the mare pointedly ignoring Burning Desire as he sat beside her and leaned slowly in.

On this rare occasion, her body was bare, but her mane and tail still burned with golden flames, and she seemed less emaciated and more athletic. Then she finally sighed tiredly as Burning began to poke her side slowly, saying distastefully as she continued her exercises slowly and methodically: "I'm almost done. Ten more repetitions."

"It's funny, Morning. I get tired just from hearing you talk about working out." Burning Desire said mildly, and Morning Glory rolled her eyes before the Passion turned and gestured easily at the room with a slight smile: "By the way, what do you think, Luna? I recently had it updated a little because a certain mare in this room was doing nothing but complaining about how out-of-date all of it was. Which is rather funny coming from a thousand year old Wrath demon."

Luna looked back and forth overtop her sunglasses, smiling slightly at the equipment: clearly Morning Glory had done the shopping, and the larger weights would probably give even her a hard time moving them. Or a good time, depending on your view on the subject, but Luna wasn't all that good at keeping up an exercise schedule unless it involved some form of physical violence. And then Morning Glory finally dropped the rings, letting the weights fall with a clang in the rack as she sat up and said moodily: "That was not my complaint, Ardent. My complaint was that most of your equipment was clearly not used for exercising."

"It was so! Just not your kind of exercising." Burning Desire grinned over his shoulder at her cheerfully... then yelped when Morning Glory booted him across the room with one rear hoof before slipping off the bench and rolling her shoulders moodily, silver bleeding out of her pores and quickly forming into her heavy exoskeleton of plated armor.

The Passion grumbled from where he'd landed against one of the other racks upside down, then he squirmed back up to his hooves and looked over at her, opening his mouth: before he could say anything, Morning Glory shot a dangerous look at him, and his jaws quickly snapped closed before the Destroyer turned her eyes towards Luna, as she gestured at a doorway past a matted floor. "Would you like to spar, Luna Brynhild? There's a serviceable arena back there."

"It's not an arena. Or at least it didn't used to be. I used to practice magic back there, but the last pony who used it before little sister tore the chains off the door was... well..." Burning Desire quieted, then he shook his head and smiled after a moment as Luna, Scrivener and Twilight all nodded in understanding. Then Innocence burbled, and the fiery stallion smiled warmly as he strode towards the baby, gazing down at her brightly. "Well, hello you! I see somepony's woken up and... that is a rancid stench indeed."

Burning Desire's muzzle wrinkled up, and Scrivener groaned when Twilight looked at him a bit of embarrassment. "Great, of course. Okay, Luna and I need to take the kid, I guess, so you'll have to save sparring for another day. Which is good, I don't want the crap beaten out of me today."

"I'm willing to wait." Morning Glory said calmly, and then she smiled slightly when Luna's eyes narrowed slightly, tilting her head a little. "Oh no. I don't want to truly fight... not yet. I'm comfortable with my loyalties right now... but I'd like to place a wager against you, Luna Brynhild."

Scrivener shifted uneasily as he strode over towards Twilight, who lifted the carrier and baby bag off herself with telekinesis to drop over Scrivener's back, even as the Lich asked nervously: "And... what exactly is that, Morning Glory? We already have a lot to deal with."

"We do. That's why I'm interested in testing my skills against you in a short, quick match. To see which one of us is stronger now, and to either quench my thirst or be satisfied that you are superior." Morning Glory replied, her eyes roving towards Scrivener Blooms, and Luna grimaced a little as her eyes narrowed slightly at this.

"Thou does not want to walk that road, Morning Glory. Believe me, I... I know that best." Luna said quietly, as Burning Desire shifted uneasily and Aphrodisia frowned worriedly over at the Destroyer. But Morning Glory was only smiling and calm, her eyes almost unreadable as her golden-fire mane twisted slowly back and forth around her features, and Luna shook her head slowly, asking distastefully: "And what if I simply refuse thee or thy terms?"

"I know you well enough by now, Luna Brynhild, to know that you both can't and won't." Morning Glory said softly, and the sapphire mare snorted in entertainment, before the Destroyer smiled slightly. "Think of it this way. If you really don't want me to sample what's given you so much power... then just don't lose the fight."

"Oh, conniving monster. Very well, then do not blame me for when I make thee eat sand, demon." Luna said firmly, leaning forwards... before Scrivener cleared his throat loudly and Twilight glared pointedly at the mare, and the sapphire winged unicorn dropped her head sulkily and muttered: "After we have finished changing my daughter's diaper."

Morning Glory rolled her eyes, turning away and heading to the door as she said moodily over her shoulder: "Just make Ardent do it. I'm sure he'd have no problem dealing with it, he spends all day spewing the same substance from his ever-prattling mouth."

Burning Desire frowned for a moment, then mouthed a word to himself before glaring over at Morning Glory's back as Aphrodisia giggled a little despite herself. "Hey! Say that to my face!"

The Destroyer shot a look over her shoulder, and Burning yelped and leapt upwards, bursting apart into flames and transforming into a firebird that shot up into the rafters above. Luna rolled her eyes as Twilight smiled amusedly despite herself, while Scrivener simply headed for the door, wondering moodily what he was about to get dragged into.

Ten minutes later, Luna was standing in the middle of a small, sandy arena, grinning widely in pleased surprise as she tucked her sunglasses into an inner pocket of her leather jacket: it was circular and large enough to give both herself and Morning Glory enough room to maneuver freely. The walls were solid on three sides, while to her right there were two stairways that rusted metal gates were closed over, and a viewing area where Twilight was nervously bouncing Innocence next to Scrivener Blooms, Ersatz on the stallion's other side and Burning beside her, while Aphrodisia leaned excitedly over the edge of the wall, calling: "You can do it, Aunt Brynhild!"

"Of course." Luna snapped her horn to the side, and a fountain pen flew out of her mane before she snapped her horn forwards as it glowed brightly, the pen shooting towards the ground as it burst into blue flames: what struck and stood tall out of the earth wasn't a pen any longer, but her full-sized spear, as she looked calmly across at Morning Glory. "Thou may set the rules of the engagement, but I shall be using my spear, my soul, my _Prúðbikkja_. Acceptable?"

Morning Glory threw her head back and laughed at this, and Luna grinned widely as Aphrodisia blinked curiously and looked over her shoulder as Scrivener dropped his face in one hoof and Twilight simply looked pained. "What does that mean?"

Ersatz looked curious as well, while Burning Desire cleared his throat loudly and looked pointedly over at the two, and Twilight sighed before she covered Innocence's ears as Scrivener said dryly: "Proud Bitch."

Aphrodisia giggled at this, half-covering her mouth before she looked excitedly forwards as Morning Glory said mildly: "That suits you well, Valkyrie. Very well. Let us set... playful rules, shall we, to avoid this getting out of hoof. The first to leave a serious wound... not piddling scratches or bruises, but a broken bone, a bloody, deep cut. And no magic."

Luna grinned slightly at this, her eyes flashing. "The rules of a brave _jarl_. Aye, this suits me fine, Morning Glory, and shall stop things from getting... too intense. But I do hope that all the same the battle proves intense enough, even if I suspect it shall also be short-lived."

"You're overconfident, Luna Brynhild. Don't forget how easily I defeated you when we first fought." Morning Glory said calmly, and Luna bared her fangs before the Destroyer leaned forwards as liquid metal bled out of her features and formed quickly into a metal mask over her face, her chains clicking and rising slowly behind her. "Of course, I expect this time you'll at least remember to run away instead of standing there like a fool and letting me crush your skull beneath my hoof."

Luna snarled and leapt forwards, spreading her wings and launching herself towards Morning Glory, who grinned coldly before her chains snapped viciously outwards as she reared up... and caught nothing but air as Luna swiftly flew straight up with a snort of entertainment at the last moment, her expression of anger vanishing into a wide grin before she stomped both rear hooves savagely down on Morning Glory's face.

The demon was knocked almost sprawling forwards with a shout of surprise before Luna smashed down onto the Destroyer's shell-covered back, nimbly dodging the chains whipping wildly at her with surprise as she drew her spear quickly along with her before she flung herself off the giant as Morning Glory leapt forwards and spun around in a rooster-tail of sand, glaring at the winged unicorn. Their eyes locked, only a few feet from each other before Luna asked easily: "Now thou did not actually think that would work, aye? I may be foolish and furious, Morning Glory, but I am not a complete idiot. And besides, thou art not nearly as good at being provocative as thou thinks. Now get ready, Destroyer, for soon 'twill be time for hoof party in thy face's house!"

The Destroyer snorted at this, then suddenly lunged forwards before twisting her head to the side as one of her chains snapped down, barely catching the neck of Luna's spear before it could drive into her face. Instead, it was yanked off to the side, ripping only a shallow gash through her mask before one of other other chains twisted quickly in, but Luna swung the other end of her spear around with a flick of her horn to block the whip.

The sapphire mare leapt forwards, seizing the spear that Morning Glory was now holding in the air for her in both front hooves and swinging her body forwards to drive both rear hooves in a savage kick into the demon's throat. Morning Glory cursed, staggering backwards as her eyes bulged and the metal plating on her neck warped, but at the same time her tentacles of chain quickly drove the spear downwards into Luna and pinned her in the sand on her back, shoving viciously down against the sapphire mare's own neck.

Morning Glory rose a hoof and stomped viciously down, aiming to end the fight quickly, but Luna half-rolled backwards, bringing both rear hooves back with a curse to catch Morning Glory's own against them. The demon snarled as she bore down with both enormous hoof and chains, choking off Luna's supply of oxygen and making Scrivener rasp in the stands as he clutched one hoof at his neck, starting to feel lightheaded and nauseated.

But a moment later, Luna bared her teeth before flicking her head to the side, and the spear shot free from Morning Glory's chains, freeing her from the pin as the demon's metal tendrils snapped backwards. At the same moment, Luna kicked hard off Morning Glory's hoof and gave her wings a firm flap in smooth synchronization, launching herself backwards and kicking a cloud of dust up into the Destroyer's eyes.

The demon cursed in frustration, stomping her hooves forwards to try and catch Luna under them as her chains snapped through the air around her, clearing the dust cloud, before her eyes widened as she saw the winged unicorn was already gone. She looked back and forth before her instincts tingled, and Morning Glory spun around with a snarl, chains snapping out and catching Luna's spear before it could drive into her chest as it thrust at her with incredible speed and force... and a moment later, the Destroyer roared in surprise more than pain as Luna landed on her back and drove her horn through the thinner metal plating just above her metallic shell.

One of her chains snapped backwards, smashing Luna off her back and sending the winged unicorn crashing down into the sand with a curse, the Destroyer throwing Luna's spear down and spinning around... but Luna grinned widely on the arena floor, sitting up slightly and looking with triumph through the splatter of Morning Glory's blood over her face at the disbelieving demon. "It seems the tables have turned, demon. And perhaps fate is not so cruel after all, if now I am strong and sly enough to best even a shieldmaiden such as thyself."

Morning Glory strode moodily forwards, then reached down and seized Luna by the collar of her jacket and yanked her up, the winged unicorn wincing slightly but glaring balefully all the same before the Destroyer leaned slowly down... then surprisingly, she closed her eyes and asked softly: "Then do you understand why I am drawn towards desiring it myself?"

"Aye. And I know it would not affect thee as it does me. Pinkamena, after all, still insists upon... sampling Scrivener from time-to-time." Luna grimaced a bit, then she reached calmly up and almost soothingly rubbed the foreleg of the Destroyer, saying softly: "Aye, 'twould make thee more powerful, Destroyer. But I fear the repercussions. I fear for thee, because I like to imagine that thou and I are sisters upon the battlefield, are we not?"

"I suppose." Morning Glory muttered, and then she sighed tiredly before half-flinging Luna to the ground, the winged unicorn bouncing once with a grunt before glowering at the Destroyer, but the enormous demon only grumbled before turning around and gazing distastefully at Luna's spear. "_Prúðbikkja_ serves you even better than I expected. Tell me honestly, Luna Brynhild... if you had the chance to put your horn back on your head, and flush your need for corruption from your system... would you take it?"

Luna was silent as she stood up, her horn glowing and her spear shooting quickly past the Destroyer before it burst into blue flames and polymorphed back into a fountain pen that vanished into her starry locks, and the Destroyer smiled calmly over her shoulder through her metal mask. "Yes. You and I are very much alike. More and more, I see that. I respect that."

The sapphire winged unicorn only grumbled, then looked up as Aphrodisia came running towards them with a warm smile, her eyes almost glowing as she bounced a little on the spot. "That was amazing, Aunt Brynhild! I wish I had more time to learn from you... but Morning Glory, I thought you were a better fighter than that."

The Dominia looked almost disapprovingly at the Destroyer, who only smiled wryly in response as her mask clicked apart and the plates melted back into her collar, replying distastefully: "I suppose that I thought as well myself, but was proven wrong in this instance. Do not fear, little one. I'll ensure you bleed plenty the next time we train together."

"Okay!" Aphrodisia chirped positively, and Morning Glory sighed and shook her head slowly as Luna laughed despite herself, moodiness falling away as she gazed with entertainment at her niece. "Oh, Innocence is a little fussy, Aunt Twilight said. She and Scrivener want you to feed her." A pause. "So uh... what does... you know, your milk taste like?"

"'Tis at times like these, Aphrodisia, that I truly see thy father in thee. 'Tis both endearing and a little scary, and I direly do hope Hevatica or another demoness of physical pursuits can teach thee how to avoid becoming pregnant." Luna said mildly, and Aphrodisia nodded a few times with a bright smile as Morning Glory muttered under her breath. "Oh shut up, Destroyer. I am sure thou must enjoy bumps from time-to-time thyself. Although I imagine thou art... unpleasant about it."

Morning Glory gave a sour look to Luna, then retorted distastefully: "Sex is a battlefield where none win and the cost is paid in humiliation and disappointment. Why would I indulge in a carnival of failures and submit my body to the touch of some pathetic stallion?"

"Because 'tis fun." Luna remarked cheerfully, and Aphrodisia nodded agreeably before the Destroyer grumbled and stormed away, and Luna paused before glancing mildly over at Aphrodisia. "And thou art not supposed to agree with me. Half-Lust or not, thou should wait half-a-century or so. Waiting makes pleasure grow sweeter, difficult as it is."

Aphrodisia huffed a little at this, then she tilted her head with interest as Luna strode towards where Scrivener and Twilight were waiting at the bottom of the stairs into the stands with Ersatz. Burning Desire was already prancing off after Morning Glory, and Luna couldn't help but watch with amusement when she kicked him squarely in the face without even having to turn around as she passed through the door, even as Aphrodisia asked: "When did you have your first time, Aunt Brynhild?"

"'Tis not the usual question that nieces ask their aunts, but... I suppose it makes sense for thou to be curious. 'Twas... oh, I know not. Celestia was very protective of me, but Sleipnir thought I deserved to make my own decisions, and helped me slip away with some handsome stallion or another. 'Twas years after I awoke though, Aphrodisia. I am loathe to admit this, but after awakening with my family I did not simply prance happily off into being who I am today." Luna smiled after a moment at this thought. "It took a long time to become who I am now, as it took my big sister a long time to mix old and new self together. And I do not believe any of us here are yet done... growing."

"You spend your time on this world either living or dying. As long as you're living, you're growing. Although I guess some of us keep growing even after we die, too." Scrivener halted, then looked lamely around at Twilight, Luna, and Ersatz. "Not that. I'm implying anything. I'll shut up now."

Luna sighed and rolled her eyes at this, favoring Scrivener with a dryly-amused look before Ersatz Major looked down at one of her cloven hooves thoughtfully, and then she said softly: "No. I think you're right, Scrivener Blooms."

"Oh, do not encourage the poet, Ersatz, that is even worse when thou wert calling him monster." Luna grumbled, and Twilight smiled a little despite herself as Innocence chewed slowly on one of her claws and looked up at the sapphire mare almost worriedly. After a moment, Luna caught this look, turning tender eyes towards the foal. "Oh, now look at thee, Innocence. Wert thou worried for me? 'Twas truly no need, as thou hast seen. I am mightier than any demon."

Innocence burbled, then seemed to nod once before quietly reaching up towards her, and Luna smiled softly as she leaned forwards, letting the babe's claw quietly grasp at her nose as she looked lovingly down at the young foal. "Oh, such a sweet child thou art... aye, Luna-Mommy is here. And apparently is going to give thee a little feeding, even if I think thou art growing well past needing it."

"Well, Luna, I keep telling you we can start weaning her onto bottles of your milk, then formula..." Twilight replied mildly, and Luna huffed at this before she flicked her nose up and caught Innocence's claw in her mouth, gently suckling on it and making the baby giggle quietly and paw at her with her other hoof, bouncing and brightening a bit, and the Lich tried her hardest not to smile before she shook her head and said softly: "Anyway. Burning already offered us a room here, too, if you want to stay for the night. But I don't know how well Innocence would take it. You know she's a little picky."

"Aye, she takes after Scrivener, clearly." Luna said mildly, letting the baby's claw drop out of her mouth, and then she stepped forwards and kissed Innocence's forehead gently. "Antares would enjoy the house to himself, but... I know, let us plan to do this next week or so, shall we? I am sure we can find both time and excuse for it, and 'twould be nice to spend the time here. Especially with Ersatz and Scrivener wanting to gossip like the little fillies they are."

Scrivener glowered at the mare as Twilight rolled her eyes, but Aphrodisia giggled and brightened, adding: "Hey, maybe Mommy and Daddy can come too! And Aunt Celestia, too, Burning loves company, doesn't he Ersatz?"

"He does, Aphrodisia, but you know I don't like to speak for Burning. He's been generous to me... the fact he's given me so much power over the estate here makes me feel truly humble." Ersatz replied with a small smile, and then she turned and added: "Here, why don't you use my quarters to feed Innocence in a bit of privacy?"

"I wanna watch though. It's cute." Apps said positively, and Luna snorted laughter even as Twilight sighed and Scrivener looked mildly at Aphrodisia, who huffed. "Well it is! And if I could make my own milk I'd definitely squirt it in everything. You'd never have to go to the store again!"

Luna coughed several times as Twilight winced and Scrivener cleared his throat, but Ersatz only smiled kindly over at Aphrodisia, apparently completely unperturbed by the happily-hopping-along demon. Apps had a bright, childish look on her face as Ersatz led them towards her quarters, and the sapphire mare couldn't help but finally question: "Aphrodisia, thou must tell me something, and be honest and true... how much of thy act is from thy father's cheer, and how much of this has thy godfather Burning Desire taught thee, keeping up the eternal masquerade?"

The Dominia softened at this, her bounce changing into a calmer, more-graceful gait beside them as she bowed her head forwards, knotted-at-the-shoulder mane forming a curtain over half her face as she murmured softly: "I don't always know, to be honest, Aunt Brynhild. Well, I know that I definitely exaggerate it, yes. But I like to think I have the best parts of my parents in me as well as their worst parts... that helps me through the... the harder days."

Aphrodisia strode beside them, quiet and graceful and smiling in a way that reminded Scrivener of Pinkamena somehow. And her eyes were shy, and everything about her spoke of vulnerability and openness... showed her trusting in all of them, not trying to hide her real face from the world, and everything that was usually masked behind her bright, childish exterior. "I'm really happy I'm here. I hate being away from my parents, but... I know this is important. That I have to learn here, and become more than... I am right now, with all these things mixed up inside me. But I will. And Mommy and Daddy support me, and Auntie Pinkie's always there too." Aphrodisia smiled up at them, nodding firmly and hopping a little. "I think she helped teach me lots how to deal with myself. Maybe that's funny, but it's true. She's really smart, you know."

"I do. Even though it took me a long time to see that, to be honest." Twilight Sparkle said softly over her shoulder, smiling a little, and Aphrodisia gazed warmly at the Lich before the violet mare glanced ahead as Ersatz knocked twice on a door before pushing it open, revealing a lavish, enormous room beyond. Luna whistled a little as Scrivener gazed back and forth, feeling impressed despite himself: the room was utterly gorgeous. It was wide and open and had a fully-stocked mini-bar in one back corner of the room, with a piano at the other. There was a large, oddly bowl-shaped bed, and artsy plush furnishings comfortably positioned around a table and fireplace. It was more like some kind of expensive studio apartment than just a bedroom.

Twilight and Luna headed for the bed with Aphrodisia, as Ersatz gestured towards the bar with a small smile at Scrivener, and the stallion nodded. He followed his cousin across the room, looking back and forth and noting a few things here and there they had taken from Ersatz's old apartment: some of the weird-looking furniture, a clock, the shelves of books and that funny-looking lamp. Ersatz noticed him looking around and chuckled quietly, saying softly: "Burning Desire has been extremely generous with me. I'm certainly in no position to complain, though."

"Yeah, I wouldn't either. Well, no, I probably still would, but at least I'd feel bad about it." Scrivener said mildly, glancing back and forth, and Ersatz gave another quiet laugh before she slipped behind the mini-bar as Scrivener smiled a little and sat up on one of the stools in front of it, resting his hooves against the surface and drawing his eyes over the back: he was somehow unsurprised to see the racks and cubbyholes were filled not just with wines and champagne, but ciders, soft drinks, and all kinds of other things as well.

Ersatz placed two shot glasses on the counter, then pulled a bottle of cola out of the rack and filled the glasses, asking softly: "When was the last time you drank?"

"Years and years ago. I think about it sometimes. I get that tickle, that... dry throat that's hard to explain if you don't know what I'm talking about." Scrivener said softly, smiling a little as he glanced up at the mare, and then he knocked back the shot before asking in return: "How did you get so close to my mother?"

"She visited us often... do you remember your mother's cutie mark?" Ersatz asked softly, and Scrivener smiled again as he nodded: he did, and very clearly at that.

"Sure. It was a vine of grapes. I always... called her Teacup, but it was grapes." Scrivener hesitated, drawing a hoof along the counter and nodding as Ersatz refilled his glass. "She... she made wine, I think, right?"

"Wines, juices, raisins, all sorts of things. She grew the grapes herself, though... her magic let her manipulate plant life, to a point." Ersatz said softly, smiling a little over at Scrivener and studying him. "She and my father... they were both frowned upon. Father for his coat color, Tia Belle because her abilities were more suited for a slave hoof. And Bramblethorn..."

"Brambles." Scrivener muttered, knocking back the glass again, and Ersatz poured him another before the stallion shook his head out a little. "Not much of a cutie mark. I think it was for his ability to be such an incredible asshole to everyone around him."

Ersatz laughed quietly at this before drinking down her own shot, then refilling it and hesitating for a moment. "Do you remember what his talent actually was, though, Scrivener Blooms?"

"Picking on things smaller than him?" Scrivener asked dryly, and when Ersatz gave him a mild look, he shook his head a little and replied finally: "It was a low talent. That was part of the reason he was angry all the time, he wasn't some upper echelon magic-using unicorn, or even bourgeois. He was low class, running his filthy little shop, but even then he made me do all the work. Half the time I sat at the counter, which was the worst part of the job because unicorns would just. Come in and take things and not even cast me a second look, and what could a slave hoof like me do? And then Bramblethorn would... he would..."

Scrivener grimaced and looked away, shivering once, and Ersatz looked at him softly before the stallion rubbed slowly at his face. "He was good at making things out of scraps. His talent was for scrounging. It suited him, being such a parasite and all."

"Like the kennel. Like the shop, and most of the things in it, which he made from recycled, old items. My father hated him. I was scared of him: he reminded me of the old stories about the skin thieves." Ersatz said softly, and Scrivener smiled a bit at this and nodded a little, raising his glass.

Ersatz knocked her own against his, and there was silence for a moment before Scrivener glanced over his shoulder towards the bed, where Luna was feeding Innocence and Aphrodisia and Twilight were talking. And without looking around, the stallion asked curiously: "Is that why you were never really around? Because of Bramblethorn?"

"Honestly, Scrivener, how often did you ever see any other members of the family? And since almost all unicorn families in the north are interrelated, you should have been graced by a few visitors from time-to-time." Ersatz said softly, and Scrivener smiled a little and nodded at this, surprised he hadn't really thought about that before. "Bramblethorn was like a poison to everyone around him. I... I still can't understand why Aunt Tia married him."

"Desperation, maybe." Scrivener murmured softly, looking down before he shook his head a little. "And well, he married Caprice, too. He's... he was awful, and just an immense douche, but if there's one thing I remember it's how hard he was always working to get up into the upper classes. He was good at sucking up, even if the smarter ones could always see that... nastiness about him."

Ersatz studied him quietly, and Scrivener gazed back at her before the unicorn closed her eyes and smiled a little. "It's funny, Scrivener Blooms. This was what I wanted. Family, and friendship. I have everything I ever wanted and I got it all through failing at the end of a long, twisted journey of self-righteous delusion."

"Then maybe there's some hope for all of us, Ersatz." Scrivener said softly, and the unicorn chuckled quietly before they clinked their glasses together again, and then both drank deep and put them down. Their eyes turned to the bottle of cola, and Scrivener let his mind play out a little before he finally asked another question: "What's it like, Ersatz, to... to have a horn that works, after so many years of what you went through?"

Ersatz smiled softly at Scrivener, looking at him for a few long moments before she said gently: "It's good... and yet it's nothing compared to what it's like to have friends and family after many, many years of playing different roles and different characters, all to try and find the pony I blamed for every tragedy that happened throughout my lifetime."

"You know what the funny part is? I do feel like I kind of caused your death and all." Scrivener said ironically, and when Ersatz favored him with an amused look, the charcoal stallion cleared his throat and shook his head out a little. "Sorry, I... I forget sometimes not everyone is as irreverent when it comes to death and dying as I am."

"That's alright, Scrivener Blooms. I find it an... endearing quality." Ersatz replied after a moment, shaking her head slowly before she smiled a little. "Perhaps we can go and visit Aunt Tia sometime again. Maybe speak a little to my father, too. I'm sure he'd like to meet you."

"I don't know if I should be scared of you, just smile and nod, or be honestly touched by the idea." Scrivener smiled a little, and Ersatz chuckled quietly before the stallion nodded hesitantly. "Yeah. Alright. But I don't know what I'll have to say."

"You'll find the right words." Ersatz replied softly, and Scrivener smiled again after a moment, meeting her eyes with a slow nod. Somehow, he was sure that she was right.


	66. Like The Tide

Chapter Sixty One: Like The Tide

~BlackRoseRaven

Innocence and Antares sat on the floor of the living room, both simply staring at each other. Nearby, a six-month pregnant Scarlet Sage was sharing tea with Meadowlark, looking at her brother with entertainment before she said mildly: "You know it's really bad that you're scared of her, right?"

"I'm not scared of her." Antares grumbled, almost glancing away for a moment, but thankfully managing to keep eye contact with Innocence before he sighed as Meadowlark giggled loudly. "Look, I don't know how to take care of babies. I thought that was pretty clear after all the times I've tried to take care of her and something's gone horribly wrong. She's... she's like... how old are you, Innocence?"

Innocence replied with a yelled, wild, senseless word, and Antares' features puckered sourly before Scarlet Sage said gently: "She's about eleven months, Antares. A very strong, pretty almost-year-old girl. Have you gotten her birthday present yet?"

"It's still a month away! It's not even summer yet." Antares complained loudly, and Innocence burbled and glowered at him, almost as if she understood what they were talking about. "Anyway, my... my present to her is... not throwing her out the window. Did you see what she did to me this morning? She pretend to eat that nice banana mush while Mom and Dad were here, and then she spat the whole goddamn jar right out into my face like, the moment they left!"

"Gawdamn!" Innocence mimicked, flailing her hooves wildly, and then she flopped backwards and began to roll around on her back, Antares groaning as the filly flailed vehemently in all directions. "Gawdamn! Gawdamn!"

"No, dammit, Innocence will you stop-" Antares reached a hoof out... and in a pop of light and sound, Innocence vanished from the spot, and Antares groaned in frustration and dropped his face into the floor even as squealing giggles came from the kitchen. "How. How long is this going to last?"

"I'll go get her." Meadowlark said kindly, smiling amusedly as she strode past Antares and into the kitchen area: every time Innocence got a little too excited these days, she had the tendency to 'blink:' a wild teleport in a random direction, although thankfully she only ever seemed to go a few feet away and her instincts stopped her from teleporting into anything solid or dangerous.

Meadowlark found Innocence sitting on the counter beside the sink and giggling loudly, and the Pegasus mare smiled and gently lifted her. Innocence clung immediately to Meadowlark's neck and buried her face into her mane, nuzzling into her as she declared: "Meadow, Meadow!"

"That's right. Now you try and be nice to your big brother, okay?" Meadowlark chastised gently, and Innocence drew her head back, looked seriously up at the Pegasus, and then loudly blew a raspberry, and the mare couldn't help but laugh despite her best efforts not to.

Innocence was precocious, and growing up fast. She was still in diapers, and to Twilight's horror had taken to tearing off her fruit-themed clothing and prancing around in just her padding. Her horn was already growing in well: it had a slight curve to it, and it glimmered on occasion with magic... not that she had any control over it whatsoever. She tended to blink when overjoyed, and when she got angry or upset often electrocuted herself and everyone around her.

She was curious about absolutely everything, and had developed a tendency to put most things she was curious about in her mouth, or at least attempt to chew on them, resulting in quite a few dents and mars here and there throughout the household. Luna found her adorable, Scrivener had found it amusing until Innocence ate one of his favorite quills, and Twilight thought her daughter could do no wrong but was somewhat horrified of what the filly was capable of. She didn't remember Antares acting like this, after all.

Meadowlark set Innocence down after a moment, and she scampered immediately out of the kitchen and ran straight at where Antares was still laying on his face and grudgingly listening to some advice from Scarlet Sage. Right up until Innocence rammed her head into his kidney, that was, which made him wheeze and flop over with a wince.

She leapt forwards and landed on his face, and Antares sighed tiredly as Innocence leaned down and began to chew on his horn, simply staring moodily off into the distance as the little filly growled and pawed at him. What made this situation all the worse was the way both Meadowlark and Scarlet Sage were gazing and cooing over the nightmare of a filly like she was being adorable.

He grumbled and sat up... and felt Innocence's strong little teeth bite hard enough into his horn that she dangled from it. Antares simply sat, sulking, as Innocence growled and flailed her four little legs through the air, before Scarlet chastised: "Be careful Antares, you don't want to hurt her now."

"Scar, I know you're pregnant and all, but even you should know there's something very wrong with what you just said." Antares said sourly, as he turned his head towards his big sister with Innocence still growling and dangling from his horn. "And you know what? I figured it out. This is Mom's kid. I mean, Luna. And I'm really Twilight's kid. They lied and... switched wombs or something, I don't know, because... like... seriously. Seriously."

"Maybe... maybe Twilight used to be a really hyperactive child before she got into studying and learning and stuff?" Meadowlark suggested as she strode forwards to gently begin to pull Innocence off of Antares. The baby clung gamely on with her jaws for a few moments, and then finally let go to turn around and hug Meadowlark tightly around the neck, burbling happily as Antares narrowed his eyes moodily at his little sister and wondered for the thousandth time if Innocence was out to get him.

He grumbled under his breath, then Meadowlark set Innocence down, and she scurried off towards her building blocks, trampling several dolls that she had very little interest in playing with. Scarlet Sage gazed warmly after her, but Antares only continued to look grumpy before the pregnant mare finally turned her amused eyes back towards the stallion, rubbing slowly at her stomach as she said pointedly: "Well, you know that you were all quiet like Dad growing up, and now you're pretty much turning into Mom. Maybe she'll be the other way around."

Antares grumbled at this, reaching up and rubbing slowly at his saliva-covered horn before he glowered over at Innocence as the little foal picked up two blocks, yelled raucously, and then smashed them together. "Horses of Heaven she scares me."

Innocence paused, then slowly looked over her shoulder, her big amethyst eyes blinking owlishly in her scaled, more-reptilian-than-pony features. And Antares sighed after a moment: the part he hated most was how he could never stay mad at the little girl. Not just because she was just a baby, or because she was his sibling, or because, yes, she could be cute when she wanted to be... but her half-Wyrm, half-pony body had already made it hard for her to make friends with other foals her age, and Antares knew from experience that in the future it would continue to make ponies wary of her.

A lot of ponies had been afraid of him, after all, or hated him when he'd had wings. Already he'd noticed a difference even in some ponies who had before ignored him, like losing his wings had made him a better pony, or more 'normal.' Outside of Ponyville – and maybe here and there in pockets of the town, since it had started growing a little more – ponies were quick to judge by what they saw, after all. When he'd had wings, they hated him and thought he was some evil pony who experimented with dark magic or demons. Now that he only had scars, they pitied him; he felt the pity was worse.

Then Innocence flung a block at him, and it whacked Antares squarely between the eyes, making him blink and glare at her before his little sister gave a sudden smile and said brightly: "Antares!"

Antares sighed after a moment, then smiled despite himself in return and said finally: "Yeah, Sin, nice to see you too. Just stop flinging stuff at me, okay? You know you're not supposed to do that."

Innocence only huffed a little in response, then she pawed at her building blocks as Meadowlark gazed softly over at Antares and Scarlet Sage laughed quietly, murmuring: "See? She's not so bad. And you know that she cares about you."

"I guess, yeah." Antares said after a moment, and he smiled a little as he rubbed slowly at his features before watching as the filly trotted away from her blocks to turn her eyes to some coloring books, burbling happily as she picked one of these up and pawed it open. "Still, though. That doesn't change the fact she's a little terror."

Innocence seemed to understand this, looking over her shoulder and blowing a raspberry at Antares, and the stallion rolled his eyes before taking a step towards her and ruffling her mane. Innocence immediately grumbled and flailed her little claws in all directions, then she blurted: "Gawdamn!"

"I'm telling Mom you taught her that word." Scarlet said mildly, and when Antares only gave her a dry look, the pregnant mare corrected: "Twilight-Mom, I mean."

Antares winced at this, but before he could respond, all eyes glanced up as the front door opened. Innocence brightened at the sound of conversation, and spun around to scramble forwards, then giggle happily as Ratatoskr and Abaddon scurried down the hall and both ran around her, squirrel chittering and pseudodragon chirping happily away.

The pets were followed by Luna, who pranced happily in and swept up Innocence, making the baby giggle loudly as she bumped nose-to-nose with her. "Well, look at thee, so sweet and happy, my darling little daughter! Antares, how has my little girl behaved?"

"Is she okay? Was she cold at all? Did she eat?" Twilight asked hurriedly as she strode quickly up beside Luna, the Lich quickly taking her daughter from the sapphire mare, and Innocence grumbled and flailed a little even as her mother hugged her close up against her body, smiling warmly. "There's my little girl. You've been a good filly for your big brother, right?"

Antares opened his mouth... then sighed and nodded after a moment, rubbing absently at his horn as Scarlet and Meadowlark both gave him an amused look. "Yeah, she's been just... just great, definitely. She's doing that teleporting thing again, though."

"Well, that's okay, little magic accidents are to be expected now and then." Twilight smiled warmly as she held the filly out so they could press nose-to-nose, gazing warmly into her eyes as Innocence pawed at her mother's features, then she blushed a little as Scrivener cleared his throat awkwardly at the two mares blocking the end of the hallway. "Oh, sorry, sorry."

"That's fine, Twilight." came Celestia's gentle voice as the two mares slipped out of the way, and Scrivener Blooms grumbled something in half-agreement as he strode through the room, weighted down by several satchels filled with groceries and a folded-up mattress tied to his back. Celestia followed after him, as Innocence giggled at the sight of her father and then smiled brightly up at her aunt. "Hello Innocence. It's very nice to see you."

The filly burbled happily from Twilight's forelegs, reaching her little claws towards her, and the ivory mare reached out and gently swept up the foal, nuzzling into her softly and smiling down into her eyes. The filly giggled at this, pawing quietly at Celestia's face for a few moments, and Antares took the moment to turn and slip towards the kitchen, where Scrivener was awkwardly attempting to offload groceries with the mattress still on his back.

"Here, Dad. I'll get those." the glossy-black unicorn offered, and Scrivener smiled and nodded his thanks to his son, the young stallion quickly loosening one of the satchels before he asked hesitantly: "What's uh... what's that for, though?"

"Oh, uh... upstairs bedroom." Scrivener muttered, glancing over his shoulder at Twilight, who nodded in confirmation. "Don't look at me. I don't think we ever have guests. But Twilight insisted on it... something about... I dunno, helping Innocence adjust, too?"

"Well, the old bed in the guest room is all worn out. We need to replace the mattress. And yes, it'll be good for the future, too, when we're trying to get Innocence used to a bed." Twilight said quickly, smiling, and then she frowned when Luna gave her an amused look. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all, Twilight Sparkle. 'Tis just... very adorable, in its fashion, that is all." Luna replied with a wry smile, looking pointedly at the violet mare, and Twilight blushed and grumbled a little. Antares smiled a bit himself as he walked around his father to get the other satchel, as Luna glanced over at Celestia. "So tell me, sister, because I am sick of all the gossip. Is it true that thou art going to step down from thy position as Baroness?"

"Luna, honestly: I don't know. Part of me wants to and part of me doesn't, it's very difficult." Celestia said softly, and Luna grumbled at this response before the ivory mare smiled a little and shook her head slowly. "Think of it this way, little sister: it's like choosing whether I should stay back and use my mind to ensure victory, or step onto the battlefield myself and fight alongside my people, to protect them there. My blood calls for one, my mind for another."

Twilight nodded slowly as Luna only grumbled, then leaned over towards Innocence and muttered loudly: "Does thou see that, Sin? Thy Aunt Tia is being silly. And lazy. And shall worry herself so much she shan't ever be free but shan't do her little job, either. How hard is it for thou to run a Barony, Celestia, thou ran all of Equestria before while smiling and preening!"

"A very different Equestria, Luna." Celestia smiled despite herself, looking amused as she titled her head towards the mare, even as Innocence burbled happily in what almost sounded like agreement. "There's much, much more to manage in Looking Glass World than there was in old Equestria, and we have fewer allies we can call upon here... none of the different races are intelligent and we've had minimal contact with the griffins and their kingdom: they're extremely distrustful of us. And don't forget that-"

"I have forgotten everything!" Luna declared loudly, and Innocence giggled loudly and flung her hooves up before vanishing with a loud pop and a flash of light, only to reappear rocking and laughing on her back on the counter divider.

Twilight sighed at this and looked pointedly at Luna, but Luna only grinned in return as Scrivener Blooms gave an amused look towards the den room, then headed for the back door. "You have fun with her. I'm going to get this bed off my back."

"I shall!" Luna said cheerfully, blatantly ignoring the fact that Scrivener had clearly not been referring to the filly Luna was gazing at. And, almost the moment that Twilight swept Innocence back into the safety of her forelegs, Luna pounced forwards and nuzzled and kissed all along her daughter, and Innocence gave several loud peals of laughter before blinking again and reappearing in front of the fireplace, rolling and flailing around on her back in merriment.

Twilight glared over at Luna, but Luna grinned widely in return and winked. "What? 'Tis all in good fun, Twilight Sparkle, our daughter adores it!"

"We're trying to train her out of blinking for one thing, Luna. For another, she could have another much-less-pleasant magic accident again, too." Twilight said pointedly, and Luna huffed before looking down as Abaddon chirped at her cheerfully. She reached down and swept up the pet reptile, as Twilight continued mildly: "And I really wish you wouldn't refer to her as 'Sin.' I mean, the parenting books are very clear that a child's psyche can be fragile and learns through association, and these formed associations can have a direct impact on development and adult-"

Luna threw Abaddon into Twilight's face, and the Lich blinked several times as Abaddon simply clung to her features with a loud, cheerful chirp. She shook her head quickly, but the pseudodragon held on firmly and refused to let go. Innocence giggled happily at this as Luna looked mildly across the room at Scarlet Sage, saying: "Now, I want thou to study us, daughter. Recognize when Twilight's approach is best, for she is indeed a wonderful mother... but also recognize when my approach is best, for I am also a wonderful mother, am I not?"

Scarlet smiled after a moment, and Luna nodded firmly before looking pointedly over her shoulder at Antares. The stallion was in the middle of putting groceries away, and Luna huffed before her horn glowed, and a moment later Antares winced as a cupboard swung open and slapped him lightly in the face, staggering backwards as Luna asked loudly: "Am I not a wonderful mother?"

"The... the very best, Mom." Antares said finally, and then he rubbed moodily at his features before returning to putting groceries away, mumbling: "I'm not saying that in the baby voice, though."

Luna grunted and nodded a few times, looking appeased before she turned her eyes towards Twilight as the Lich carefully pulled Abaddon off her face and put him gently down so he could return to playing with Ratatoskr, the violet mare sighing as Innocence threw herself onto the bedding in front of the fireplace and began to roll around on it. "Okay, okay. Maybe I'm... overreacting just a little. Honestly, though, I... I worry. I worry a lot about things, and about you two, too, because Thesis is still out there... even if... it's been so quiet lately."

"It's starting to worry me." Celestia said softly, and Luna grimaced uneasily at this, glancing up as the mare shook her head slowly. "Even if we successfully intimidated him when he was injured by the White Matter... I expected a message by now, perhaps even another attack. But instead, he's still waiting... no move on us, no attempt to contact or retrieve Cheshire. This goes far beyond the time it would take him to heal, with what we know about him. My concern is becoming more and more that he's either gone back to harvesting other layers or he's massing an army."

Scarlet Sage shifted uneasily at this, hugging herself quietly as Antares grimaced in the kitchen, turning away from the few groceries left on the counter to ask uneasily: "But it seems as if Thesis has always had access to infantry forces, and all kinds of Clockwork technology and... who knows what else? Why wouldn't he attack us with them before?"

"Because even though the other Replicants have been hostile, Thesis has been trying to get us to cooperate peacefully. Or well... at least, we've seen what he seems to think peaceful persuasion entails." Celestia said quietly, shaking her head slowly. "His attacks on us have always been either because he's unable to control how violent his lieutenants are, or as a response to our refusal to work with him. Sometimes our insults."

Celestia smiled a little over at Luna, but Luna only huffed a bit and rose her head, replying moodily: "The damned fool deserves no mercy, Celestia. And I am fearing for the other worlds... what Thesis is doing to them, what he may have done already. How many ponies he has made suffer..."

"We can't take responsibility for that, Luna. We can only protect the core world... but we can't go chasing blindly through the countless different realms looking for him." Celestia said softly, even as Twilight Sparkle looked uneasily at the ivory mare, and then the rainbow-maned winged unicorn smiled faintly and closed her eyes. "I know it's hard. Believe me, it hurts me to imagine what Thesis could be doing right now, but there's simply nothing we can do right now. The best thing we can do ourselves is prepare, not let down our guard, and when the time comes for it... put a stop to Thesis, before he can hurt anyone else."

Twilight nodded uncertainly as Scarlet Sage looked down at her stomach, then shook her head slowly and murmured: "I don't know if... I'm happy or upset. It's so complicated... I feel my babies moving around inside me and I think about how I'd do anything to protect them, but... on the other hoof... I think of all the other babies and families and ponies that Thesis might be making suffer right now... how do you deal with that?"

"By hurting Thesis as much as possible when he does attack, and stopping him from ever doing anything like this again." Luna said grimly, and Scarlet Sage smiled faintly after a moment, looking up and nodding slowly, and then the sapphire mare shifted moodily and rubbed awkwardly at her foreleg as her horn gave a faint flicker. "Damnation. Excuse me."

Celestia softened a little, and Twilight glanced quickly up, but Luna only shook her head firmly before striding back towards the master bedroom. She quieted a little as she pushed through the door, even with the warming sounds of Innocence's laughter echoing down the corridor, and then she closed the door gently behind her and leaned back against it, closing her eyes and feeling Scrivener's presence above, feeling like his gentle claws were caressing through her mind.

She liked that he had claws. Partly because he liked that he had claws, but she liked it for other reasons, too. She liked the way they felt, and how much more dexterous they were than hooves, and how tightly they could grasp into her and how easily they could hold things and... what they were a start towards. What they meant.

Luna looked down at her own hoof, then she quietly reached up and slowly rubbed at her crystalline horn: it created a musical singing sound that vibrated into her brain and made her shiver a little, and she arched her back as her starry mane twisted slowly upwards and sparked quietly around her. She breathed slowly, in and out, a faint smile on her face before she closed her eyes and sighed quietly, head thumping gently against the door before she murmured: "Damnation."

She pushed herself away as that soft ringing continued for a moment through her mind, then moodily turned towards the shelves next to the stands that proudly held their armor. She picked up her kit and opened it, then glanced almost shamefully at the door for a moment as she extracted the needle. She felt like she was being watched through the wood and brick and insulation; she felt like everypony's eyes were on her, even though only cracks of light shone into this dark room through the drawn curtains and beneath the closed door.

She slipped the tube into the injection gun, then grimaced as she pushed the needle firmly into her other foreleg, cursing quietly and pulling the trigger. There was that momentary pulse of pleasure and heat and power that made her shiver... then longing, disappointment, a craving for more... and as came all too often afterwards these days, anger and bitterness.

She clenched her hoof around the handle of the gun, gritting her teeth and shivering once as her mane sparked, feeling the corruption race through her, but only intensify the want and the pain instead of soothing it for the moment. Here she was, being a good little girl taking her regular little doses: doses that weren't even enough to make that ever-lingering _need _go away for even a week now! Oh, sure, everyone told her it was best, it was fine, she'd learn to live with it and be stronger for it, but they weren't the ones who had their goddamn horn punched off their head, they weren't the ones who had to live through this, _she_ was!

And she wasn't allowed to fight as hard as she wanted, because she might damage her precious synthetic horn. She wasn't even allowed to make love to her own husband, that of all things had to follow a _goddamn schedule _too, and how unfair was that? She had been warned even _kissing _him could slip a little more corruption into her...

Why did it matter so much? Why couldn't they stop staring at her, just leave her alone? Why was she trying so hard to follow their stupid advice when she could be living a world of pleasure, not shooting up like some... some junkie hiding out in her little dark room while her family all talked about her outside... she didn't need the needle, _they _forced it on her, had they forgotten that? She had been perfectly fine just taking her doses from Scrivener directly when it was needed, instead of this stupid scheduling that left her shivering and in pain and... and...

Luna's lip trembled as she dropped her face in her hooves, anger whiffing out into misery as she realized what she was thinking and cursed herself for it. But as she breathed roughly in and out, her emotions settled, and she was reminded that the fact she was upset was a good thing... it meant that the maelstrom of emotions was passing and her... her medication... was setting in.

She breathed slowly in and out, lowering her head and closing her eyes as she relaxed little-by-little. The pain was dying down, the sense of corruption in her veins was fading, her resolve was renewing little-by-little before she grumbled and glanced down at the needle, ejecting the empty vial and picking it up with telekinesis to study it silently.

She wasn't going to let this of all things break her... or lure her in, either, tempting as that was. She had heard both Valthrudnir and Nightmare Moon cajoling her towards... giving in, after all, and of course there was an allure, a longing, a... a desire for the power that would come with the permanent solution to her problem. But it would be a tragic step, she knew: better to live like this, until they found a way to fix her horn or... until another solution presented itself.

Luna sighed softly, then tossed the needle gun down and the glass vial into a nearby garbage bin with a flick of her horn. She shook her head moodily, then rubbed slowly at her features before murmuring: "I am allowing myself to get too wrapped up in other thoughts now. Smile, Luna, thou hast much to be happy for. Family, friends, and thou art already powerful..." She halted, then grumbled and added darkly to herself: "Perhaps, though, once we tear down Thesis, then I will feel better about this situation I find myself in."

The mare halted, then glanced up moodily at the ceiling before narrowing her eyes and concentrating as she felt Scrivener's gentle reassurances beginning to float through her mind, as well his worries... and a moment later, in the guest room above, Scrivener winced as his blood boiled in his veins, staggering into the wall with the old mattress on his back and flopping down with a thump.

He felt the pain cease after a few moments, and sighed tiredly as it was replaced by a grumble in his mind from Luna, the stallion tapping a hoof slowly against the floor beneath the old mattress before he said moodily: "I'm glad to hear it, dear. Next time instead of being worried about you I promise to call you names and mock your tears, does that sound good?"

"I was not crying!" Luna retorted loudly as she shoved the downstairs door open, striding out into the hall and continuing flatly, apparently unaware that she was speaking out loud and the other ponies were all staring at her: "And I would much prefer that, aye, because thou art nothing but a great coddling dandy anyway, Scrivener Blooms, wretched and... and... oh, buttocks."

Luna looked down and saw her children, Celestia, Meadowlark, and Twilight Sparkle all staring, and then she blushed a little before the Lich asked awkwardly: "So uh... Luna... you... feeling better?"

"Yes, I am." Luna said staunchly, and then she stepped forwards, swept Twilight into her forelegs and bent her backwards, and kissed her firmly. Twilight stared stupidly before her eyes slid slowly closed as Celestia sighed and Meadow blushed, hurriedly turning her eyes away.

Then Luna dropped the Lich on her back and straightened, clearing her throat as she sat up and grinned widely over at the sour look Celestia was favoring her with. "What? What is it, Celestia? Would thou like a kiss as well?"

"The last time you kissed me, Discombobulation asked me whether I was Electra or Iphigenia. I have the feeling the story he was referring to wasn't a pleasant one." Celestia paused thoughtfully, studying the sapphire mare as Meadow blushed deeper, Scarlet Sage looked lamely away, and Antares gave his mother an incredulous look. "I think he was just afraid of the promise you made to 'prove your strength in battle' to me."

"And I would." Luna grinned widely, then she huffed at the stares she was getting as Innocence only happily played with Abaddon and Ratatoskr, giggling quietly away as she bounced and rolled around with them on the bedding. "Oh, what? 'Tis only a kiss, there is nothing wrong with that. 'Tis not as if I have attempted to breach Celestia's gates."

Celestia shook her head slowly as Twilight giggled a little on the ground, then cleared her throat hurriedly and covered her mouth with both hooves when Scarlet Sage looked down at her incredulously. Then Innocence perked up and seemed to notice her mother was in a vulnerable position, and the filly yelled loudly, making Luna blink before the sapphire mare laughed when Innocence charged over to Twilight and tackled her stomach, the Lich wincing and flailing a little as her daughter bounced happily onto her body.

Abaddon and Ratatoskr both followed the baby, jumping onto Twilight and making the violet mare laugh in spite of her best efforts not to, and Luna gazed down with warmth and love at the mare and her daughter. She readied herself to pounce, then looked up awkwardly as Celestia cleared her throat, and the sapphire mare huffed before nodding and following after the ivory equine as they strode through the kitchen and out the back door.

They stepped out onto the rear deck together, and Luna fell into place beside her sister, gazing over at her with a slight smile before she asked softly: "And pray tell, Celestia. Just what does thou wish for now? To lecture me, or worse, tell me that everything will be alright when I am very sure it shall not? It sounds as if no news is no longer good news after all, Celestia, and as if thou art... worried about something. I do not like it when thou worries."

Celestia nodded a few times, then she paused for a moment before looking ahead and saying mildly: "I think rain is coming, sister."

Luna frowned at this, looking up into the bright, clear blue sky as she opened her mouth, but a moment later she felt something heavy flop down on top of her, knocking her flat against the ground with a squawk and leaving her laying stunned beneath the heavy mattress as Scrivener leaned over the railing above, grinning despite himself as he said mildly: "Oh sorry, Luna. Didn't see you there."

"Scrivener. Damned. Blooms." Luna muttered moodily as her senses returned, and then she slowly looked up and glared out over their little backyard, grinding her teeth together as she said darkly: "If thou dares to jump down atop this mattress, beetle, I shall squish thee. I shall squish thy bug-guts right out of thy fat head. And then eat them. And spit them back into thine own face."

The stallion cleared his throat loudly at this, looking awkwardly down at the mattress as Celestia couldn't help but smile despite herself, asking mildly as she turned her own gaze towards Luna: "What's wrong, little sister? I thought you were encouraging all these little pranks?"

"Aye, I think 'tis very good thou art actually trying to be fun instead of simply being a boring old mare, Celestia, but I can also be frustrated that thou art directing such prankery at me. I warn thee both, if there is to be a prank war I shall win it, and thou shall suffer worst at my hooves, Scrivener Blooms." Luna threatened, before her horn glowed as she snapped it upwards, launching the mattress into the air before hopping forwards and landing in the yard. A moment later, the mattress landed with a loud thump on the patio, and then the sapphire mare flung herself backwards and landed on her back with a grumble on the cushioning, putting her forehooves behind her head and gazing moodily up into the clear blue sky. "Celestia, make it evening. Today is boring. Make today end."

"Making the sun move doesn't automatically make time move forwards, Luna. Besides, the last time I moved the sun, the Strange Ones were very quick to make me move it back. If I interfere with the sun's movements, I interfere with their machinery." Celestia replied, and then she softened a little as Scrivener came down the stairs, adding softly: "But good. I did want to talk to you both for a moment."

Luna groaned at this as Scrivener tilted his head and gave a bit of a smile, the stallion gesturing towards the house as he asked softly: "Right now? With our family in there and everything, in the middle of visiting time?"

"Yes, because I don't think there's a better time for it." Celestia responded, looking over at him softly, and Scrivener frowned slightly as Luna looked up in surprise, leaning up a little and tilting her head before Celestia smiled a bit. "Luna... you're hurting. You and Scrivener both, I think... even if both of you are trying to hide the pain from one another as well as the rest of your family. What I want to ask you to do, Luna, is to... trust us with it. Trust us with your feelings, and your emotions."

The sapphire mare grumbled at this, sitting up and opening her mouth, and she blinked in surprise as she felt Celestia's hoof gently cup her cheek, looking up to see her big sister leaning over her as the ivory winged unicorn said quietly: "You're my little sister and I love you. I hate seeing you hurting, and I hate seeing my friend and brother hurting too. And you're not weak, and I'm not going to blame you for being angry and upset and needing to get the poison out of your system."

The sapphire mare looked up silently for a few moments, then she swallowed a little before nodding once, opening and closing her mouth before she carefully stood up. Scrivener strode over to her, gazing at her softly, and then Luna looked up and said finally, in a quiet, almost-meek voice: "I... I think we would both like a hug, I think, Celestia."

Celestia only nodded, and she stepped forwards and slid her forelegs around both Scrivener and Luna, and both ponies hugged the ivory mare tightly in return, resting their heads against her breast. There was silence for a few long moments as they rested together, and then Luna finally cleared her throat and pulled back, nodding embarrassedly a few times as Scrivener sat back a little at the same time, the two's movements and expressions mirroring as they looked down, fidgeted, and then faced each other.

Their heads rose, and their eyes met, and emotions and thoughts collided before swirling together: rage and sorrow, anxiety and pride, love and hate and frustration and recrimination and apology all bled out until they were one unified sensation. One togetherness, and the two ponies shared their own quick, tight hug, sharing a soft murmur before they pulled apart and smiled a little into each other's eyes.

The two looked awkwardly up at Celestia as she gazed down at them, and the ivory mare hesitated for a moment before she said finally: "Luna, I... I want to make it clear that I'm not who I was before. That I'm not going to cling to etiquette and social graces over doing something that will help make someone feel better, I'm not going to put on a false smile and dismiss your problems or calmly twist them to my advantage. I'm going to listen to you, honestly. I'm here for you... I'm here for you both, and so is the rest of your family."

"Shut up, Celestia." Luna mumbled, rubbing awkwardly at her features, and the ivory mare smiled a little despite herself before the sapphire winged unicorn grumbled: "'Tis... 'tis just something in my eye, that is all. Some... blood, or a piece of crystal, or... a demon. 'Tis a demon in mine eye."

Scrivener gave the mare an amused look, then winced when she huffed and punched him in the foreleg. "Thou should shut up too. Damnable Scrivener Blooms. Damnable idiot Scrivener Blooms. Somehow, all of this is thy fault."

"I know Luna. I know." Scrivener said dryly, rubbing slowly at his injured limb before he paused and glanced up at Celestia. "Thank you, though. Honestly. It means a lot to us to hear that, and... well... we're going to do our best... not to be stupid."

Celestia nodded a little, then turned her eyes back to Luna almost expectantly, and Luna grumbled and half-covered her face childishly. "Well I do not desire to speak about it right now. Thou cannot simply squeeze me like a fruit and make all my juices run out of me. My milk perhaps, but not my juices. I require foreplay."

Scrivener cleared his throat awkwardly at this as Celestia shook her head slowly, but looked entertained more than she did irritated. There was quiet for a few moments, and then the ivory mare changed the subject with another question: "Do you still want Eventide to take care of Innocence once she's finished her training?"

"Aye, I do. I like that Nightmare and I do not entirely know why." Luna said after a moment, looking up thoughtfully and nodding a little. "She has been training with the Yamato, and is earning her armor piece-by-piece?"

"She is. She's more..." Celestia looked down thoughtfully, searching for the right word before she said slowly: "Individualistic. Perhaps that's why you were attracted to her in the first place, Luna. She asks more questions, shows more of an independent streak than many of the others. She's more willing to make mistakes, and a better person for it."

"Thou just referred to a Nightmare as a 'person.' I can barely believe mine own ears." Luna paused, then made her ears flick childishly a few times as she gave a slight smile. "Still, 'tis certainly an improvement. And I will take the Celestia that enjoys the presence of demons over the Celestia that used to kill them out of hoof, for no reason apart from the fact that they did 'not belong here.'"

Celestia sighed a little, but she was smiling all the same as she said softly: "And I promise I'm not going to ever going back to being that. But come then, Luna. Let's go back inside, see your family. Remind you of everything that you have, and that you have to look forwards to... Innocence is almost a year old, Cheshire may not be... healing, per se, but he's finding a place where he can interact with others, and we can begin further preparations against possible invasion. All good things."

"Aye. That they are and may be, as well as my daughter's pregnancy and many other things but... I fear that the more good we have, Celestia, the more that Thesis can take away from us, in his pursuit of... 'completion.'" Luna murmured, quieting a little as she looked down. "And sometimes, to be honest, I do not like the fact that... I have become important in the eyes of so many, or how Twilight Sparkle is so dedicated to us and tied to us, and so many look to her as friend, mentor, hero. For I know that if we are taken away... 'twill hurt many ponies. I have no problem with dying, Celestia, any more than Scrivener Blooms does. I do have a problem with leaving wounds behind."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Celestia said softly: "That sounds almost like you want to die, Luna. Like you want to just give up."

"I... I do not. 'Tis tempting sometimes, I will admit... and I blame the poet for that..." Luna shot a pointed look at Scrivener, who sighed and dropped his head forwards. "But I do not desire death, Celestia. I just... have my moments of weakness. I thought thou wert not going to lecture me, though?"

"I didn't say I wasn't going to lecture you, Luna. I said I was going to do whatever it took to help you, and I wasn't going to judge you. I'm afraid sometimes that means I still have to lecture you from time-to-time, though." Celestia paused, then she smiled a little and added quietly: "Even when you were the Night Maiden, though, sometimes I had to lecture you. You were my most trusted, and yet the most frustrating Valkyrie under my command as well. Always going outside of what the mission said, always ignoring my commands to stay back with your sisters, always racing me to lead the charge."

Luna grinned a little at this, looking up and murmuring: "Aye. The best of times, weren't they? And some things, I suppose, have never changed even now."

"And I hope they never do. You and Sleipnir taught me that sometimes, the act of trying and failing to save a single life is a thousand times better than coldly and calculatingly achieving victory, but culling the innocent along with the guilty." Celestia replied softly, and then she shook her head slowly and murmured: "You, Sleipnir, and myself... I miss those days."

"We can have them back, Celestia. And we shall. Once thou finally steps down from thy barony duties... when thou art ready. When my family is grown, and Thesis is defeated, thou and I and our brother, Twilight Sparkle and Scrivener too... let us roam across Equestria. Nay, let us roam across _all _the realms, and leave this one safe in the care of my children, and the new generation..." Luna smiled after a moment, looking quietly up at Celestia as the ivory mare gazed tenderly back down at her sibling. "'Tis madness, I know. But... it is madness that sounds so..."

"So tempting." Celestia finished, and then she hesitated before shaking her head and smiling a little. "We... we have a lot to do before that time can come, though, Luna. And it will be quite a few years before Innocence is grown up."

"Aye, but 'tis a short space of time for thou and I, Celestia." the sapphire mare replied softly, and then she smiled again. "And that is both blessing and curse. Already it feels like... time has passed so quickly with Innocence. Come, then, come, back inside, enough of this drudgery. I wish to spend time with my family."

Celestia nodded in agreement after a moment, then began: "Just remember, Luna, that we're always here for you and-"

"Oh, enough, enough! Enough! I desired one hug, not to be smothered!" Luna flailed a bit at the air, glowering up at the mare, but Scrivener only smiled amusedly: he didn't need the connection he had with Luna to see how grateful she was for Celestia reaching out to her, and he was pretty sure that the ivory mare herself had no trouble picking up on it either. "Thou art trying to turn me into a giant infant of thine own. Well, if thou wants a baby so much, Celestia, thou may have a Tyrant Wyrm with Scrivener if thou continues to be unable to produce a child with Bob."

"Thank you, Luna, I appreciate that." Celestia said with only the faintest hint of exasperation, and Luna nodded firmly a few times before turning and striding towards the back door, Scrivener sighing and following with Celestia as the elder sibling remarked: "You know, I often wonder what we must look like to normal people."

"Easy. 'Tis a mix of adoration and terror. I believe the proper term is 'awe.' We are awesome." Luna replied comfortably as she strode into the kitchen, then she paused and poked at the coffeemaker with her horn, and Scrivener sighed tiredly when Luna gave him a pointed look.

"Use your words, dear." Scrivener said dryly, and then he flinched when the mare smacked his forehead with a hoof. "Or fine, just beat me, I guess that works too."

Luna nodded firmly, then turned and strode into the den room to find Scarlet Sage was reading to Innocence, the babe curled comfortably up against her pregnant belly and looking enthralled. Twilight glanced up from where she had been chatting with Antares and Meadowlark, then softened as she looked at Luna before striding quickly over and hugging her fiercely, and Luna closed her eyes as she hugged the mare tightly back for a few moments, mumbling a little before they parted.

The Lich reached up and gently took Luna's face in her hooves, studying her quietly as she gazed back and forth over her, and the sapphire mare grumbled a bit before Twilight Sparkle said softly: "Everything Celestia said is true, you know. We just want the best for you. And I'm here for you, in every possible way. You know how important you and Scrivener are to me, and... I want to say again, there's no other place I'd rather be."

Luna blushed slightly, then nodded firmly once before clearing her throat and looking awkwardly at the ceiling. "I... well... thou hast my thanks then, Twilight, I... I... it means... much to... to Scrivener, of course. He clearly is the one who needs the reassurances and coddling, not I."

Twilight sighed a little as Scrivener grumbled in the kitchen, then winced a bit when Luna shot a horrible look over her shoulder, the stallion dropping his head forwards and mumbling: "Fine, fine. Why not. Yes, Twilight, it was all me, all along."

"Precisely. Thou art like... like my... mood ring, Scrivener Blooms. Except that all my emotions go through thee. I clearly never get upset nor lose my finely-disciplined temperament." Luna replied comfortably, raising her head proudly, and then she paused and pranced over to Innocence with a smile, leaning down as Scarlet Sage closed the book and gazed warmly at her mother. "Now, how art thou feeling, Innocence? 'Tis nearly time for thy nap, is it not, but I am sure thou has enough time to play a little game with thy mother, does thou not?"

Innocence giggled and reached up to grab at Luna's muzzle, and the sapphire mare gazed warmly at the foal before sweeping her up and spinning around with her held high in her forelegs, Innocence laughing loudly before Luna brought her down and blew a raspberry on her stomach. The filly flailed and giggled again before Luna playfully leapt forwards, pinning the babe beneath her and leaning down to blow another raspberry against her chest.

Innocence laughed louder, then popped out of sight, and Luna grinned widely as Twilight gave her a flat look and Meadowlark did her best to hide her giggles. Antares, meanwhile, only smiled at his mother... that was until all eyes winced as a muffled yell came from the kitchen, and Scrivener flinched before he hurriedly ran over to the stove and opened it.

Innocence stared out at him, blinking rapidly from inside the thankfully-off oven, and then she huffed loudly before throwing herself off the metal rack and into Scrivener's chest, the stallion wincing and barely managing to catch the filly as he fell back on his rump. Then he sighed a little and looked pointedly over the countertop, asking dryly: "Can that please be the sign that you should stop making her blink, Luna? Until she can actually control where she's going, it's getting kind of dangerous."

"Oh, 'tis not, the babe's instincts always bring her to safety, not sufferance." Luna retorted, then she paused and looked thoughtfully at Scrivener. "Still, 'tis more like thee than I like to think, Scrivy. Here I am, giving the child kisses that 'tis clearly enjoying, and her first instinct is to run away from me. 'Tis almost hurtful."

Twilight only reached up and lightly tapped her hoof against Luna's crystalline horn, and the sapphire mare winced as it reverberated. Scrivener, meanwhile, gazed meditatively down at Innocence, and she growled up at him, baring her little sharp teeth. It made the stallion smile despite his best efforts not to before he growled back and showed off his own fangs, and Innocence giggled and slapped at his face before hugging his muzzle suddenly, murmuring: "Dada."

"That's right, kiddo." Scrivener said softly, feeling a twist of warmth run through his body before he gently drew her back and away from his features, gazing into those big, beautiful eyes of hers. To him, she was the most adorable little filly he'd ever seen, from the tip of her horn to the end of her tail, claws and scales and all, and he studied her with that gentle awe that sometimes came over him: how he could be so afraid of himself, but find his little girl so gorgeous.

He set the filly down, and she scrambled quickly through the kitchen and back into the living room, happily pouncing onto the bedding with a bright smile at all the attention she was getting from the adults. And Scrivener smiled himself as he leaned over the counter, while Luna and Twilight both looked down with pride at their child, promising to protect the little filly. Promising to protect everypony here, amidst the silent love that filled the room... no matter what the cost.


	67. Vaudevillain

Chapter Sixty Two: Vaudevillain

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild fidgeted as they sat in their cramped, third-row seats in the Equinox Theater. Scrivener was horribly aware of the ponies gossiping and pointing them out, hard as he was trying to follow Twilight's advice to just ignore them as she held his hoof lightly in her own on one side, Innocence happily bouncing in her mother's lap.

Antares was on Luna's other side, and Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom had both decided to come and see the spectacle promised by the Fairweather Players' version of _Bright's Bewildering Beat _as well... although for seven-month pregnant Scarlet, her eyes shone at the very mention of foals these days, so that likely had something to do with her eagerness to attend the play as well.

A few other familiar ponies were scattered throughout the audience, including a grinning Burning Desire who had polymorphed himself into a slightly-more normal-looking unicorn with a flowing red and orange mane and tail. Then he had gone and decided to attract as much attention as possible to himself with the lavish, ornate suit he was wearing, complete with glittering gemstone buttons and other assorted jewelry.

Ersatz Major was here too, easily concealing her identity behind a large, floppy hat and clad in an elegant dress, a beautiful pearl necklace glittering over her breast. She was only smiling kindly at Burning, ignoring the way he was charming all the mares around him... but it probably helped that even as he talked up the others, it was her that he all-but-clung to in spite of the fact she was only curiously looking out over the audience and the stage every now and then.

Celestia had a quieter spot, up in one of the old balconies along the top of the auditorium, and Discombobulation was lounging beside her. Scutum was calmly on guard behind the mare: not because she needed it, but because Rosewood was here as well, with a giant bag of popcorn and a large cola she kept slurping at, earning horrible looks from the Draconequus.

The theater was packed: in fact, ponies were standing along the back as well as in seats, and the young ushers were hurrying back and forth as they checked tickets, for possibly the first time ever actually needing to ensure that ponies were all in their proper places. It probably had something to do with a few rumors that had spread about one of the main cast... and of course, the fact that apparently Underbrush himself was lurking somewhere around here. Scrivener hadn't seen him in the audience or anything, but he didn't exactly find it difficult to imagine that the earth pony might be hanging from the rafters like a giant bat or something.

Luna snorted in amusement at this, smacking him lightly as she muttered: "I cannot believe thou art so afraid of him. 'Tis not as if thou even has to fear him taking away thy precious books: why, just today we passed thy damn poetry book sitting on display in one of the shop windows!"

"Yeah. Kind of scary, isn't it?" Scrivener remarked, and then he paused and added: "Maybe that's why I'm so afraid of Underbrush. He has enough influence to make me likeable and popular. He must be a djinn or something."

"Oh, there are no such thing as djinn, thou art ludicrous. At least, not in the sense thou art thinking of." Luna paused, then glared over at Scrivener Blooms. "And will thou stop assuming that every time I speak of something, 'tis because I have killed it?"

"I will when we talk about something you haven't killed." Scrivener retorted, and Luna huffed before bopping him with her horn, making him wince a bit. "You're a jerk."

"Shush, both of you." Twilight scolded, and Innocence half-yelled at them in agreement, flailing her little claws angrily and making both Luna and Scrivener wince. "There, look, it's starting."

The two sulked a little, but looked up with interest as spotlights lit up the stage and a hum rose from the orchestra pit. And only a few moments later, there was a flourish of music, Doctrine smiling warmly as he gazed out over the youthful faces of the musicians before glancing up at the stage as the curtains drew back.

Bass strode quickly out in front of a backdrop of a pine forest that had been painted to look childishly endearing. The young unicorn looked a little pale as his eyes flicked back and forth over the audience, but everything else was in place: his costume tunic was pristine, his mane was curled and styled. And when the music changed, he took his cue flawlessly despite his apparent shock at just how many ponies were here to watch their little play production:

.

"_Oh what a wonderful day today it is to be alive,_

_The sound of the birds singing makes my heart soar on high,_

_From the lazy snail to the busy bees in their hive,_

_Today marks the beginning of my journey towards the sky!"_

_._

He sang in a clear, strong voice, and Scrivener smiled a little at this as he sat back and Luna chuckled a little, letting herself relax. Usually the only play she watched was the annual skit on Nightmare Night, and on occasion the Hearth's Warming Eve play put together by the foals. She couldn't remember many times in the old days when they had stopped to watch theater productions, either... Celestia was always pushing them towards some goal or another, and watching a play was nothing more than a waste of their time.

She grinned wryly at this thought, as the play rolled onwards, but she didn't feel truly excited until the third scene, after the foolish protagonist Bright made fun of the old legend of the Black Lake with some younger foals. Bass cantered off-stage, by now well into his role, and the lights dimmed before the middle of the 'lake' formed by sheets and blue cloth humped upwards, and then were cast aside as spotlights flashed on, revealing Cheshire.

The Replicant posed in all his glory, dressed in shiny black costume armor, the staples in his features glinting and adding to the effect as the foals on stage all gasped. Twilight, Luna and Scrivener all leaned expectantly forwards as Innocence waved a claw insistently, saying happily: "Chesshure! Chesshure, mama, Chesshure!"

Twilight gently patted her daughter's head, and Innocence huffed as Cheshire strode regally out of the 'lake' to a swell of the ominous music... and then, in perfect time with the crash and fizzle-out of the orchestra, tripped and fell flat on his face.

The foals on stage looked back and forth, then laughed along with the audience as Cheshire slowly raised his head with a sour look, propping his chin up on one broken hoof as the foal actors chanted happily away:

.

"_Dim Dunn, Dim Dunn, once blotted out the sun, said it was all his evil plan!_

_But five minutes later, the sun was back again, continuing along her span!_

_See, he tried to steal the moon away while it was still bright day,_

_And instead accidentally eclipsed the entire land!_

_._

_Dim Dunn, Dim Dunn, once nearly conquered the world,_

_Had an evil plan that he painstakingly unfurled:_

_But he tripped and slipped and fell in the lake,_

_Oh boy didn't he make such a silly mistake!_

_._

_Dim Dunn, Dim Dunn, spent a hundred years sleeping away,_

_At the bottom of the Black Lake he was forced to stay,_

_Trapped with the fishies by his own dark magic,_

_But now he's up and at 'em and awake!"_

_._

Luna and Scrivener both laughed as Twilight smiled and shook her head, and Innocence threw up her little claws and giggled brightly. For such young foals, they did an admirable job, and Cheshire wasn't twitching at all; was hitting every single cue, playing his role perfectly as the foals danced around and teased him.

Then he suddenly leapt up and picked one of the foals up, roaring in her face... only to be swatted on the nose and toss her back down with a yelp. The audience laughter as Cheshire grabbed his nose on stage, leaping backwards as the three foals all blew loud raspberries at him, then turned and sprinted offstage.

He huffed as he stood up, cracking his neck slowly and raising his head, striking a pose before raising one of his broken hooves as he took a long breath... and then suddenly began to sing, in a voice that echoed through the theater and never once stuttered despite the fast, staccato delivery:

.

"_I am that which is fear and hate incarnate, reveling in carnage without constraint,_

_I am a brutal brazen bloody beast emboldened by all my past bold victories,_

_Results of strength and grace and wit and charm with which I brought countries to their knees!"_

.

Cheshire cleared his throat loudly and slowly brushed at his armor before spotlights flashed on at either side of the stage, and ponies dressed as Nightmares and demons and other nasty creatures danced in through the spotlights as Cheshire strolled slowly towards the front of the stage, looking out over the audience as the ponies and foals dressed as all manner of monster cavorted behind him, as he continued in a confident voice:

.

"_Diabolical demons and malicious marauding monsters all serve me willingly as cannon fodder,_

_For to die in service to my name, is an honor, not a shame, and the dream of every goblin son and daughter!"_

.

Cheshire finished this line by grinning cockily and holding out one of his broken hooves palm up, and a tiny filly dressed as a demon hopped up into it, then went rigid when Cheshire leaned down and growled at her, a flower popping up in one hoof before she let herself fall backwards in a swoon to be caught by another demon and dragged hurriedly offstage.

.

"_I am the absolute embodiment of evil ends and aims, the manifestation of maleficent means,_

_The acrimonious rankling resentment of petulant powers pushing poisonous plague!_

_I am the antagonizing anathema to all that claims to be generous, giving good and kind,_

_The veracified vexatious, stupendously stressful and straining, corrupt coercing king of knaves!"_

.

The Replicant posed on stage after he finished belting this out, then looked back and forth, bowing slightly back and forth as the cadre of impish misfits all clapped for him. "Thank you, thank you."

Then he cleared his throat again, before raising his forelegs to the air as he roared out:

.

"_Now know not one pony shall escape the evils that I shall remake and rekindle as I take back my land!_

_And first to feel the full onslaught of Dim Dunn's ever-reaching claws shall be the foolish foalish Bright, who at my prison mocked... and laughed... and lied..."_

.

Cheshire gritted his teeth, clenching his broken hooves into fists, such malice radiating from him that it was hard to believe it was all just an act a moment before the Replicant suddenly sat up, holding up a single broken hoof as he remarked pleasantly: "But first, a drink!"

And with that, Cheshire turned and pranced off stage, followed by the cadre of demons and monsters, to the applause and general merriment of the audience. And loudest among those cheering was Luna, grinning widely as her eyes shone with happiness at how well Cheshire was holding up, and the show the Replicant was putting on with the foals.

The play continued, and Luna and Scrivener both thought it was fantastic: the kids were good, and everyone knew their cues and picked up for each other when one of the younger actors occasionally fumbled during a dance number or a song, but Cheshire brought an incredible life and vitality to the play and seemed to infuse energy and excitement into the other actors with how perfectly he played his role.

The giant, once-thought-animal Replicant that had before only been capable of roaring and screaming broken fragments of text seemed even more natural an actor than any of the others. Maybe it was because of how he had always shielded himself with pieces of poetry and prose, maybe it was because he simply, clearly knew what he was doing inside and out... but the only way he seemed different than any of the other actors on stage was in how powerfully he drew the eye. And yet he didn't hog the attention: during his duet with Bass, he somehow seemed to elevate the singing of the lead actor, helping him fall further into the role of Bright and pull off that much stronger a performance.

During intermission, ponies rushed to get snacks and do anything else they had to do before hurrying back to their seats, eager for the second half of the play to begin... and they were far from disappointed. The final duet between Cheshire and Bass seemed almost real, brought their characters of arrogant Dim Dunn and Bright Blaze to life as they clashed and moved in perfect time and rhythm, until Bright conquered Dim with his own reflecting mirror and sent him toppling back into the Black Lake. And for a moment, it wasn't spotlights flashing on, but the sun blasting up out of what weren't sheets and a hidden trapdoor, a gaping vortex of water, as Dim Dunn howled all the way to the bottom of the lake.

Bass breathed hard, standing stunned with his back to the audience, forgetting everything as Doctrine made the orchestra hold the note until the young actor finally looked up and over his shoulder with a stupid grin he didn't have to fake, saying in an incredulous voice: "I did it."

And with that, the music flared, trilling beautifully into a crescendo before there were several sharp, loud trumpets, and then the curtains swung closed and the music dropped off into silence. Silence that lasted only moments before the entire audience was on its hooves, stomping, yelling and clapping, cheering loudly before the orchestra started into its final number, in a gentle, unhurried melody as Doctrine wheezed and relaxed, only half-conducting as he grinned happily over his shoulder out at the audience as the curtains opened and the cast began to run over the stage.

Cheshire followed Bass out with a big grin on his face, the Replicant bowing alongside the younger actor several times before the giant suddenly reached out and swept Bass up, and the unicorn laughed as he was flung upwards to land easily on Cheshire's back, posing for a moment with him before the Replicant hopped backwards and easily caught Bright when he leapt forwards, setting him back on his hooves. Then they both quickly bowed again to the audience, and ran quickly off stage.

It was wonderful. Luna was roaring and shouting her approval as Scrivener laughed and clapped, and Innocence... Twilight blinked, then looked down in horror to see that Innocence had vanished, and the Lich wildly looked back and forth. But a moment later, she sighed in relief as she looked over her shoulder and saw the toddler was safe in Apple Bloom's forelimbs, giggling and flailing her limbs, but the earth pony had a hoof carefully gripping Innocence's horn so she didn't blink, smiling reassuringly over at the Lich as Scarlet Sage cheered and applauded beside her with overbright eyes.

Much of the audience stayed afterwards: some to pick up their kids, some just to congratulate the actors, and Scrivener, Luna and Twilight all made their way to the stage with Antares, the sapphire mare leading the way in storming it despite the fact that Cal attempted to hurry awkwardly over and stop them, but with all the use of a butterfly floating into the way of a dragon, Luna almost trampling him as Twilight apologized awkwardly and Scrivener only shrugged amiably.

The sapphire mare led them around the curtain as Antares opened his mouth to scold his mother, even fully knowing it was pointless... but then he halted dumbly, staring with the others as they stepped backstage and found Underbrush calmly studying Cheshire, as the Replicant shifted uneasily back and forth beside Doctrine.

The Pegasus was talking rapidly away, smiling warmly to Underbrush before he blinked in surprise at the others, but then laughed and welcomed them. Cheshire looked up and seemed to brighten at the sight of the familiar ponies, turning his head towards them and rubbing at his armor... but now, out of his role, he once more seemed like the rawer creature he had been before. Well, no, not entirely... there was something else there now, and he seemed nervous but wasn't growling or twitching, he seemed more focused and attuned with the world.

But to draw from his ability to play a role so perfectly that Cheshire was anywhere near fixed was a mistake, although also an understandable one. Cheshire could recite any number of poems, essays, what seemed like entire _books_ without a flinch, could act out whatever he was told... but left to function on his own, even to try and cooperate with others, was very difficult for him.

This was helping, though: they all saw that. Cheshire could share a little more, and interacted with these ponies, and in turn the actors had stopped being afraid of him. Even the foals weren't scared of this intimidating goliath any longer, who never really spoke his own words or replied to their conversations, but still clearly was trying his hardest to listen to them and to Doctrine.

The last thing they had expected to see was Underbrush back here, though, and Doctrine glanced awkwardly over at the publisher – _or just rich, horribly-influential mogul... that's a bit more descriptive, publishers alone aren't usually that wealthy_... – before he cleared his throat and said finally: "Mr. Underbrush was just interested in... taking a look at your friend here, Scrivener Blooms. And again... thank you all so much, for letting him join us. And for being here, tonight, too... it means a lot to the whole cast to see you in the audience. We expect the next nights won't be nearly as packed but... all things considered, that's probably a good thing. Some of the younger actors were a little intimidated by how many important ponies were here."

"I hope we're not interrupting!" singsonged a cheerful voice, and Burning Desire pranced up behind them, Ersatz Major at his side. The mare glanced calmly up as she approached, then her eyes widened slightly in surprise at the sight of Underbrush, who scowled at the unicorns automatically... then did a double take, staggering stupidly backwards as his mouth fell a little agape as he stared at Ersatz.

Burning blinked, then looked dumbly back and forth between the two before wincing and grabbing at his features, looking horrified as Scrivener winced, Luna glowered, and Twilight groaned. Antares, meanwhile, felt an almost physical pain for a moment at the domino effect of emotions that ran through the room before Underbrush whispered: "Ersatz?"

"I... hello, Xeric." Ersatz said after a moment, and she smiled faintly, tilting her head back as she murmured quietly: "You're looking very well. Healthier than I last remember... I'm glad to see that you've been taking a little better care of yourself."

"You... but... how? You died. I was at your funeral." Underbrush said incredulously, his eyes wide, his sallow features exaggerating the rare show of emotions all the more. "I... I saw... you..."

"Oh, it's very simple, really..." Ersatz smiled a little after a moment, flicking her head to toss her mane, golden horn glinting and drawing the publisher's attention to this. "I made a deal with one of the many demons beneath Canterlot. My whole... shaming of Scrivener... it wasn't to target you or him, darling, it was because I knew he'd want to get in contact with me. And one day, after we had built up our strange rapport, I was led right down into Subterra... where I quickly found myself precisely what I was looking for. A demon I could use to get my horn back."

There was stunned silence at this, and Scrivener and Luna both simply stared at Ersatz, barely able to believe what they were hearing. She spoke so naturally and fluently even though she was just making things up on the spot: it all sounded so real that even they wanted to believe she had treated and used them. And Underbrush was only mouthing wordlessly as Doctrine stared and Cheshire cocked his head curiously, before Ersatz smiled faintly and lowered her head. "But you see, I was very foolish. I am dead, Xeric, but it's... it's all my fault. I didn't die a hero like I... I don't know why Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild were kind enough to say. I was killed by a demon, so he could dredge up my soul and begin turning me into... something else. Something you see now, standing here before you, old friend. And it's funny, because... I wish I could apologize to you, and I'm not even sure why or for what. But I feel like I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you, Xeric."

Underbrush reached up and rubbed slowly at his features with one hoof, a faint tremble running through him before he snarled... but the look on his face was more like desperation than anger, as he looked up and whispered: "You unicorns are just all the goddamn same, aren't you? Well, I'm glad you have your horn, Ersatz Major. And you, Scrivener Blooms... you knew about this?"

"Uh..." Scrivener blanked, mouth hanging open, not speaking before he looked dumbly over at Luna, who only looked almost desperately back before Twilight Sparkle stepped forwards.

The Lich hesitated for a few long moments, and then she said finally: "Underbrush, this... I don't know what's really going on here, but-"

"Twilight Sparkle, it's sweet of you to try and speak for me, but there's no need. I deserve Xeric's anger, even his hatred." Ersatz turned her eyes back towards the earth pony in the expensive suit, bowing her head towards him and murmuring: "They knew. But I asked them not to tell. They were very good about that. You can't break your word, after all, can you?"

Underbrush looked across at Ersatz, then strode towards her and leaned up, glaring into her eyes and saying angrily: "I always did hate when you lied to me, Ersatz. I always hated that. I don't know what you're doing here and I don't know what's going on, but I know every word out of your goddamn mouth is twisted and untrue. You stupid cow, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"Hey!" Burning Desire stepped up beside her, glaring down at Underbrush even as Ersatz flushed and looked away, clearly surprised she'd been seen through. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"I'll talk to her however I want, proud-horn. Who the hell are you to step in and interfere? I gave up five years of my life with that miserable bitch, and I put up with her... her games, her superiority complex, her being a goddamn unicorn, and the only thing I ever asked of her was that she didn't lie to me and she lied to me every goddamn day anyway! Now you back up or I'm going to have you dragged by your pretty horn face-first through the sewers, got it?" Underbrush snarled, and then he turned his eyes back to Ersatz, snapping: "And you. I order you to tell me what the hell you're doing here, Ersatz, and then I'm going to have Rogues And Studs _dismember _you in civil court for-"

Burning Desire punched Underbrush in the face: well, really, it was more of a slap considering the demon, but all the same it was strong enough to knock Underbrush's head to the side as he blinked stupidly in surprise, his mouth snapping shut as Burning Desire's mane and tail both flared into life, and he half-stuttered: "I s-said... stop that!"

There was silence for a few moments, before Underbrush slowly turned his eyes towards the demon, and Scrivener grabbed at his own features as Luna leaned forwards eagerly and Twilight and Antares both simply gaped. Ersatz slowly winced away, and silence rang through the backstage area for a few moments before Doctrine began carefully: "Maybe we should all just step back and-"

Underbrush tackled Burning Desire onto his back, and the fiery stallion squealed as if he wasn't a First Tier demon before flailing wildly at the earth pony as they rolled together over the floor. Luna began to shout and cheer them on as Scrivener nearly fainted at the sight of his employer managing to seize Burning Desire from around the back of the neck, throttling him as Burning bucked back and forth, yelping loudly.

Ersatz winced, looking horrified as Doctrine shouted and Cheshire yelped and scrambled away in terror to hide behind a backdrop, attracting the attention of several actors and understudies. Cal stumbled in and tried to help, but only received a kick to the face in response that knocked him flat on his back before Antares leapt forwards. He smoothly ducked under Burning Desire's flailing, then leapt up and grabbed Underbrush, rolling them both off the demon's broad back even as Burning Desire wailed when Underbrush got in one last nasty attack in the form of a savage chomp on one of the demon's ears.

Antares pinned Underbrush as Burning Desire scurried backwards, grabbing at his bleeding ear and shouting: "I'll have you know that we Greed demons make great lawyers!"

"I own half of Canterlot, moron, you could sue me for millions and it wouldn't matter to me!" Underbrush snapped, and then he elbowed Antares in the kidney, making the young stallion flinch before the earth pony yanked himself free and up to his hooves, glaring balefully over at Burning Desire. "You stupid proud horn sot, filthy lowlife, damned... unicorn!"

"You're a... a jerk!" Burning Desire retorted lamely, still rubbing at his wounded ear before he huffed and drew his hoof away as it finally healed. "Ersatz, I think that we should take our leave from here. I don't wish to be chewed on again or to be forced to actually hurt this silly little... jerky... jerk."

"Burning." Ersatz sighed quietly, looking up at him almost pleadingly, and the Passion mumbled as Underbrush ground his teeth together. "Xeric... I'm sorry. Can you believe that, at least? Because for maybe the first time... I really do mean it."

There was silence for a few moments... and then Underbrush sighed quietly and slumped a little, before he slowly turned his blistering gaze on Scrivener Blooms. The charcoal stallion gave a dumb smile, and Underbrush said moodily: "You and I are going to have a little talk later. And you, demon. I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, what, you didn't see it in my brain after you chewed my ear off?" Burning Desire asked huffily, rubbing at his head again, and when Underbrush narrowed his eyes moodily and Ersatz nudged the fiery stallion's side, he lowered his head grumpily. "Oh, fine, fine. It's Burning Desire. Actually, my full title is My Marefriend Is Ersatz Major Burning Desire."

"Cute. Here I thought you could afford a better stud than a clown, Ersatz." Underbrush said moodily, and Burning looked stupefied at this response as Ersatz only blushed a little, before the earth pony smoothed out his rumpled, expensive suit, then stormed off, shoving his way through the other ponies as Luna glared after him half-angrily and half-admiringly.

"He is the angriest, bitterest little pony I ever did see." Scrivener muttered once he was sure Underbrush could no longer hear him, and then he shook his head out before turning his eyes towards Burning Desire and Ersatz, and he asked plainly: "What the hell, guys? Just... what the hell?"

"I had to defend my fair maiden's honor!" Burning argued, and Ersatz blushed a little even as she reached up and gently touched Burning's shoulder. "Honestly, Scrivener Blooms, just what would you have done in the same situation?"

"Stayed peacefully back and let Luna kick the ass of whoever was getting in her face." Scrivener said blandly, and Luna nodded rapidly in agreement at this with a grin before Scrivener paused and glanced meditatively over at Twilight, who smiled a little after a moment. "You I might actually 'defend the honor of,' but I'm very well aware that if you want to, you can also just blow up pretty much anything that pisses you off, too."

Twilight gave the stallion an amused look at this, and then Scrivener turned his eyes towards Ersatz Major, striding towards her and asking in a lower voice: "But what the hell, Ersatz? Why didn't you just tell the truth?"

"I... I don't know. Old instincts, maybe... I was startled, and Xeric makes me feel guilty and nervous." Ersatz murmured, then she shook her head and corrected: "Underbrush, I mean... I don't know why I used his first name. He hates that, too. He says it's a reminder of the old days..."

"Xeric Underbrush. Great. Now he's even scarier to me." Scrivener muttered to himself, and then he shook his head and asked awkwardly: "You're... okay though, right? And you're not... well..."

"No, Scrivener, I am. I am." Ersatz smiled at him awkwardly, studying the stallion as he shifted uneasily, and then closing her eyes as Burning Desire gently set a hoof on her shoulder. "It's strange. Your emotions are so vibrant around me... you worry for me, and I don't entirely understand why still, after all I did to you."

"It is because Scrivener cares greatly about his family..." Luna said softly, stepping up beside the charcoal stallion and smiling a little over at him, before her eyes slid towards Ersatz. "'Tis not just because he lost family, Ersatz Major. 'Tis because of how he grew up, mistreated by those who were supposed to care for him most. Now that he has these things, well... Scrivener is not one to let such things slip away. Even... creatures like thee."

Ersatz Major laughed quietly, then she opened her eyes, letting them rove slowly past Doctrine and Cal to where Antares and Twilight were trying to coax Cheshire out of hiding behind some stage equipment. "No. It's not just that. It's empathy, both natural and learned... it's how you can feel so much for others, even those who are supposed to be 'enemy...' both of you. I see it in you, too, Luna. It's admirable, and yet... how can you care so much about those who would hurt you?"

"Because sometimes faith deserves to be rewarded." Scrivener said before he could stop himself, not even fully knowing why, and then he reached up and touched his own face thoughtfully as Luna cocked her head curiously... but then nodded slowly, smiling wider as the stallion continued: "Because you can't shut down or stop offering your help just because people keep biting your hoof. Sure, Luna and I might get hurt from time-to-time offering our help and trust out there... but we're strong. We can take the pain. And I'd rather be betrayed a hundred times over than mow down one innocent person because I'm too scared to take a chance. Maybe it's not smart, but... emotions aren't really about being smart or not."

"And sometimes one life makes all the difference." Luna said softly, smiling despite herself as Cheshire nervously poked his head out, then grumbled a little as he awkwardly came out of hiding. He looked tensely back and forth, but relaxed once he realized Underbrush was gone, and seemed to loosen up further as Twilight started to talk to him as she gently removed his armor, praising him for how well he'd done.

Ersatz nodded thoughtfully, and then Burning Desire cleared his throat when Doctrine approached, the demon and by now, more-than-half-demon both looking awkwardly towards the Pegasus as he studied them moodily. For a few moments there was only silence, and then Doctrine finally asked dryly: "This isn't going to end up in another article, is it?"

"No, not at all. Those days are long over. Besides, I did die..." Ersatz smiled a little, touching her own chest quietly. "Generally that severs one's contract with most employers. Besides, your play was wonderful, and we're... we're friends now."

Scrivener smiled a little and nodded, and Doctrine sighed quietly before Ersatz added with a smile: "But I have an idea to make tomorrow's performance even better. Maybe we could discuss it in a more appropriate setting such as your office, Mr. Doctrine?"

The Pegasus glanced over at Cal, and when Cal shrugged lamely, Doctrine sighed again and nodded. "Fine. Go and take care of the last of the kids, give Bass his roses. Ersatz, uh... Mr. Desire, please, right this way. Scrivener, Luna, thank you both for coming again, and just leave Cheshire's costume anywhere you like, Cal'll get it. We'll see you tomorrow."

The two ponies nodded, and Scrivener watched meditatively as the three ponies left. Then they glanced at each other, sharing thought and emotion for a few moments before both were brought out of their reverie by Twilight Sparkle approaching and giving them a gentle mental nudge.

They smiled at her: it was becoming more and more natural for her to join their link or send them little mental messages, or just listen in on their thoughts and emotions, and they both welcomed it. The mental link between the three of them was growing stronger... they both just hoped that it would lead to good things, and not endanger Twilight any more than it already had at times.

Antares was walking beside Cheshire, who was following behind the Lich. The Replicant looked up at Scrivener and Luna and seemed to smile in his own way, and Luna said warmly: "Look at thee! Thou put on a most fantastic performance, Cheshire... did thou enjoy it? Of course thou did, it gleams in thy eyes, and tomorrow and the next day thou shall once more rule the stage!"

"You did a great job, Chess. Come on, let's get you home." Scrivener said softly, and Cheshire nodded a few times and seemed to try to smile again.

Scrivener and Luna began to turn, and then Cheshire twitched a bit and stomped one of his broken claws, drawing frowns from the ponies in front of him. All four looked uncertainly at the Replicant: over the last few months, he hadn't actually hurt anyone, but every now and then had what seemed to amount to a panic attack that made him rant and bark and generally scared the hell out of anyone who didn't understand he wasn't going into a rampage, he was just scared out of his mind about something or other.

Luna tensed up a little, ready to blast Cheshire with her magic: a sharp shock to his system usually made him freeze up, and then the sapphire mare would usually grab him around the neck and hold him against the ground. A firm tactic, but it seemed to work surprisingly well with calming him down. But a moment later, Cheshire's mouth worked, his features furrowing before he looked up and said in a slow, uneven voice: "T-Thank you."

The four stared, and Cheshire did his best to smile again, sitting back a little and nodding clearly to them... and Luna smiled radiantly after a moment, feeling almost like it was her child's first words as Scrivener only gaped. Twilight looked with amazement at Cheshire as Antares studied the Replicant dumbly, seeing into this huge, once-animal creature before he mumbled: "That... that was... his own words. Not a quote or anything. He... he really means it."

"Then thou art welcome, Cheshire, but there is no need to thank us. But it brings me great happiness to see..." Luna cleared her throat, looking down before punching Scrivener Blooms in the shoulder, making him wince. "Oh, I do not have the words. Thou must speak instead."

"We're glad to see you making progress. Keep it up, Cheshire, keep pushing forwards, and one day..." Scrivener halted, thought for a moment, then smiled a bit as he recited: "Wood shall become flesh and the puppet will rise a child, life once stolen born anew again."

Cheshire brightened at this, finishing immediately: "Stained not with paint but memories past, dreams once sundered renewed within the colt's frame."

"That's you, Chess." Scrivener said softly, and Cheshire nodded firmly a few times, his eyes gleaming with the happiness he was learning to express as bit-by-bit, the pony inside the scarred and tattered Replicant's slowly swam out of the darkness of Cheshire's subconscious and back towards the surface of his being. Luna, Twilight and Scrivener could see flashes of that pony all the clearer now in Cheshire's eyes... and they renewed their promise to help that lost pony find his way out of the sea of pain and solitude he had been drowning in for countless years.

* * *

Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight attended both additional showings of the play, bringing Innocence with them. Antares and Meadowlark were there for the second evening, and Ersatz and Burning Desire attended the second and third nights, bringing Apps along for the last show.

The theater was less packed on the second night, but they got a special treat: this time, during Dim Dunn's cocky introduction, the foals dressed as monsters that danced on stage were joined by real demons and Nightmares that Burning Desire and Ersatz Major had persuaded to help out. Luna got a massive leap of glee from this... and the Nightmares particularly seemed to revel in the attention from all these ponies, exaggerating the simple special effects with their powers.

It probably helped a lot in making the final showing packed as full as the first night. Luna noted that even Discord had been attracted by the play, the Draconequus sitting up on a balcony and peering curiously down at the spectacle, clearly fighting the temptation to start stirring up mischief. But what probably helped keep him in line was the fact that Selene was sitting on top of another balcony, apparently curious about studying the Replicant's 'strange behavior,' as she termed it.

The final showing was spectacular, though: everyone put their heart and soul into the performance, and it came out stunningly-well. It wasn't simply a comic play about an old foal's story: it was Bright Blaze's fight to save the world from inept, arrogant, but pernicious and determined Dim Dunn, and his attempt to seal the sun away inside Black Lake so he could burn up his enemies with his reflecting mirror, and sell sunlight to ponies at any price he wanted.

It came out flawlessly, fantastically... and an hour after the last show, when they brought Cheshire back to CIMH and his private little cell, they found flower arrangements and gifts and thank you notes arranged neatly all around the walls for the Replicant. Cheshire had clearly understood what they were and been touched... enough that he suddenly seized Twilight, Luna and Scrivener all in one tight hug, squishing the air out of the three ponies.

But it was the best sign they could have hoped for. Dr. Socrates was thrilled, and talked about moving Cheshire out of isolation, or at least starting him in one of the quieter group therapy sessions. He was making tremendous progress considering the life he had likely lived. But the psychiatrist knew they had to be careful, too: if they rushed the process too much, it could undo all the work they had done. Cheshire needed to learn to trust the world at his own rate, and to find himself at the same pace.

For now, they would keep up the regular visits, keep reading to Cheshire, and try and find him a place where he could interact safely with others. Doctrine definitely wanted him to work with the Fairweather Players whenever it was possible, though, and he said that the juniors were starting to put their own play together... the Pegasus thought that even if Cheshire didn't have an acting role, he might enjoy running lines and just helping out.

But Cheshire did get one unexpected treat: a few days later, as the behemoth was calmly reading a book – once more dressed in his safety jacket, but Dr. Socrates no longer had any trouble getting Cheshire in and out of it as necessary – he glanced up with a blink as there was a knock at the plate glass cell door to see Dr. Socrates standing there.

The psychiatrist smiled in at him, and Cheshire carefully pushed himself up to his mitten-covered broken hooves, cocking his head curiously. The Replicant had a strange sense of time: for him, things were either 'in the future' or 'in the past,' and he associated as such. He understood patterns, so he tended to know when his usual visits were going to occur, and grew agitated when they were delayed, but he also had a vague idea that when someone said they were going to 'show up tomorrow' or 'we'll meet in a few days,' it meant that ponies were going to visit him again at some point in the near future. He just didn't understand the _when_.

But he smiled all the same when Dr. Socrates opened the door: he liked visits, and he liked the nice pony that had a gentle voice. He had learned to ignore loud sounds and angry sounds, and they didn't bother him as much as they used to, but it was the nice sounds he really liked. And laughter. Laughter was a loud sound, but somehow it was a nice sound: it set off some vague images in his mind, made him feel tingly.

Cheshire smiled even more when he saw Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms. He had been told they were bad ponies at first, and they had acted like bad ponies, and they had hurt Cheshire, but now they didn't anymore. Slowly, Cheshire was piecing together in his mind precisely _why _that was, but making logical connections was intensely difficult for him. But he understood what a 'lie' was, and his mind had made a start at figuring things out when it had realized Thesis had _lied_.

He cocked his head curiously when they didn't enter his cell, before Dr. Socrates said gently: "Cheshire, Luna and Scrivener would like you to come with them today. It's going to be a long travel, and it's going to be a little loud where you're going, but I think you'll enjoy yourself. And if things get too hard, they've already promised to bring you back home. How does that sound?"

Cheshire cocked his head curiously, and Luna nodded before gesturing eagerly at Cheshire. "But come, come! Let us get going before the festivities commence! We have a glorious day planned and I am sure thou shall enjoy it, Cheshire."

The Replicant only rumbled uncertainly, before wincing when Luna huffed, strode into his cell, and then firmly began to bull him towards the door, the Replicant wincing before he babbled out: "Such is the life that lives and longs, beyond compare, beyond recompense..."

"Luna, look, you're scaring the poor guy." Scrivener said mildly as Luna shoved Cheshire out into the hall, and then the sapphire mare huffed and glowered over at the stallion before reaching up and slapping his nose lightly, making him grimace and blink several times.

"Shut up, Scrivy. Now, Cheshire, 'tis time to go." Luna said comfortably, nodding firmly once, and the stallion sighed a little as Cheshire grumbled uncertainly, but then hesitantly nodded, earning a slight grin from Luna. "Excellent. Thou knows who to listen to and respect. Then let us go."

"Please try and be back by early evening, I have Cheshire scheduled for a bath tonight." Dr. Socrates said calmly, and then he rose a hoof to Cheshire with a smile as the Replicant was half-shoved down the halls, adding: "Have a good time, Riordan. Just enjoy yourself and remember the exercises we've gone over."

"Exercises. I do not like when brainy-ponies refer to their mental trickery as exercises. Real exercises involve weights and running and punching." Luna grumbled, and Scrivener sighed a little as Cheshire only looked dubiously back and forth. "Is that not correct, Cheshire? Exercises are not... paper-writing and... making thy brain full of fluff!"

Cheshire winced a bit at this, then recited suddenly: "Exercise. Noun. Bodily or mental exertion, especially for the sake of training or improvement of health; something done or performed as a means of practice or training; a putting into action, use operation, or effect; a written composition, musical piece, or artistic work executed for practice or to illustrate a particular aspect of technique; often, _exercises_: a traditional-"

"Oh shut up!" Luna groaned after realizing what Cheshire was doing, and Scrivener cleared his throat loudly several times as he looked away, but failed to hide his wide, amused grin. "And thou can shut up thy fat face too, Scrivener Blooms!"

She stepped past the Replicant to bop the stallion firmly with her horn, making him wince, and Cheshire looked hesitantly at the two ponies. Part of him tensed up, but the rest of him only relaxed, recognized after several months of this that... it wasn't like when Thesis had hit him, or the scary metal ponies had hurt him in the time long before the Great Loneliness when Cheshire had been locked away in a little cell for years and years and years.

It just... was. They expressed things through their gestures and their movements and so much more than words. They touched constantly, and touched others constantly, even if it was often in the form of a poke or slap. It was something far beyond Cheshire's full understanding right now, but he wasn't beyond seeing that it was completely different from hurt-touching.

As always, Cheshire tensed up more when they went into Canterlot's streets, but Luna and Scrivener had found that as long as they kept moving, Cheshire would stay relatively calm and only flicker and mumble a little, as long as no one stopped them or yelled at them.

But when they exited Canterlot's gates – the guards on duty doing nothing but gaping at the behemoth pony following Luna and Scrivener – Cheshire became fascinated. He looked back and forth through the mountains as they made their way down the pass, and when they passed into gorgeous countryside, he seemed to smile around at everything, bouncing a bit now and then when butterflies flitted by or other distractions passed.

They walked down the highway in peace beneath warm summer skies, Luna relaxing as her crystalline horn heated up a little, glinting brightly. Every now and then she mischievously tilted it back and forth so the sun flashed off it into Scrivener's eyes, making the stallion grumble but Cheshire only cock his head curiously, blinking a little at the shimmers of sharp light that passed over his eyes.

They were heading towards Ponyville, but Cheshire didn't seem to recognize that: maybe it was because it had been almost half a year ago, during the clinging, frosty end of winter, or maybe it was because of how different the world around him looked. Either way, though, Luna was actually glad for that: the last thing they needed was Cheshire remembering what he'd done to Twilight Sparkle and Innocence, for both their sakes and his own.

Cheshire seemed to take a particular thrill out of the farmhouses when they began to pass them, Scrivener Blooms smiling a little at the way the Replicant tilted a little towards the side of the road and studied the farms with clear fascination. Until, that was, they reached the gates of Ponyville, and here he looked up with a blink to stare back and forth nervously... but the energy, the atmosphere, the sounds and everything else were so different from Canterlot that Cheshire didn't take too much prompting to get him to go through the gates.

They were only passing through the village, anyway, but Luna and Scrivener were both curious to how he'd react. He looked around at all the unfamiliarity curiously but nervously, and shrank a little away from ponies and Nibelung they passed on the street. Once he recognized that they weren't even receiving too many stares, though, he started to relax a little, and he seemed to understand where they were after his eyes caught on the library, automatically turning towards this.

Luna stopped him gently with one hoof, though, smiling slightly as she let it rest on the Replicant's brawny foreleg, and he looked curiously down at her. "Nay, not there. Come, Cheshire, onwards, there is another place we have to show thee."

Cheshire nodded a little, and continued to follow them through Ponyville, gazing around with less worry and more interest now. They left out the gates and headed towards the Everfree Forest, and the moment they stepped onto the wide dirt trail, Cheshire's eyes widened as he stared in awe back and forth, like it had been countless years since he'd been in a place like this.

And who knew? Maybe it had, considering the kind of world it sounded like Thesis likely used as his base of operations from the facilities he had built. But that marvel at nature around them made both Luna and Scrivener trust and empathize all the more with the Replicant... although Luna still laughed when a Phooka stuck its head suddenly out of the side of the trail and Cheshire went scrambling up a tree with a yelp as he turned invisible.

After they coaxed the giant down from the tree, they continued on without any further surprises or interruptions, until they reached the front yard of their home. And Thesis perked up here at the noises: although it was loud and there were many ponies, most of them were ponies he recognized, and the sound he heard was that sound he liked most: laughter.

Tables were set out, and Innocence was smiling brightly, looking happily around at all the ponies around her. Pinkamena and Pinkie Pie were currently tacking up a big banner over the house, and decorations were strewn throughout the yard, so many balloons tied to the tables and chairs that it seemed like they were threatening to lift the entire party away.

There were a whole pile of presents on one table, and a buffet of food already sitting out that Applejack and Scarlet Sage were tending to, although Apple Bloom was awkwardly trying to get Scarlet Sage to rest and slow down. And after a few moments of racking his brain, Cheshire understood what was going on, as he said slowly: "Birthday party."

"Yes, precisely!" Luna looked thrilled at this, brightening immediately as she gazed happily across at where Twilight was sitting with Innocence in her forelegs, the foal smiling brightly around at the ponies clustered in around here. "'Tis a birthday party! And 'twill be a fantastic one, Cheshire, even if... well... our poor Innocence lacks any playmates."

Luna quieted a little at this as Scrivener reached up and squeezed the sapphire mare's shoulder gently, but then she shook her head violently when Cheshire cocked his head curiously, almost sympathetically. "Nay, nay, spare me thy pity, great cur. Instead, go and give thy congratulations to Twilight Sparkle and Innocence. I suppose this party is really more for mother than 'tis for daughter, after all, so 'tis all well and fine. We shall just have to ensure that this year, our little girl gets to find friends in Ponyville."

She nodded firmly once as Scrivener smiled a little, and Cheshire nodded back after a moment before turning and plodding over towards Twilight Sparkle. The Lich glanced up as he approached, as did Spike and Rarity, but Rainbow Dash seemed a little too absorbed in whatever story he was telling until the shadow of the colossus fell over him, and the Pegasus stallion blinked before slowly turning to stare over his shoulder.

Cheshire looked down at him, and Rainbow wheezed after a moment, giving a lame grin as he reached up and awkwardly patted the giant on the shoulder. "You uh. Scared me there for a second. Nice to see you... Chess, right? I'm Rainbow Dash."

Cheshire nodded to him, studying the Pegasus and leaning down, making the blue stallion lean awkwardly back before the Replicant turned his eyes towards Twilight Sparkle. Twilight gazed at him almost nervously as Innocence burbled happily in her forelegs, and then the Replicant managed to mumble out: "Congratulations."

Twilight brightened visibly at this, and Innocence looked up happily as if she seemed to recognize it as well, then she held her little claws up towards Cheshire, babbling almost demandingly at him: "Chesshure! Chesshure!"

The giant blinked and reared his head back awkwardly, then he hesitantly leaned forwards and down, and Innocence smiled as she was able to pet and rub through his rough, ruffled mane, gazing at him warmly. "Chesshure. Good pony."

"Good pony." Cheshire murmured, and he looked up and then nodded firmly before leaning forwards and nuzzling the foal, and Innocence giggled and laughed, hugging his muzzle as Cheshire smiled brightly at the young girl.

Twilight hesitated, but then she softened and finally smiled, gently setting Innocence down and murmuring: "Okay, Innocence. Why don't you go play with Cheshire, huh?"

Cheshire looked up at this, but Innocence giggled and nodded, bouncing a little on the spot before running into Cheshire's leg and clinging to it for a moment. Cheshire leaned back in surprise, but then when Innocence bounced away, he hesitantly began to follow her... then she blinked suddenly a short distance in another direction and Cheshire reared back in surprise before pouncing towards her on instinct, only for the filly to vanish again with a squealing giggle and Cheshire to land on his face in the grasses and skid several feet.

But he was up on his hooves in an instant, looking around for her before bounding after her, old memories rising to the surface as he played with this child. Innocence laughed and cavorted with him, and Twilight smiled silently as she touched her breast with a hoof and watched them silently. A few months ago, and she would have been attacking Cheshire for even looking at her child wrong... now, she could sit here and feel comfortable, knowing that the Replicant wasn't going to hurt her baby.

Abaddon and Ratatoskr both scrambled to join in the game as Celestia approached with Discombobulation riding sidesaddle on her back, his legs crossed like everything was perfectly normal, sipping daintily at a cup of punch and with a napkin full of little treats in his lap. "It's funny, Twilight. I don't know if I would have been so trusting myself."

"Yes, Tia, but you've never exactly been Miss Trustbuckets. Unless that bucket had a hole in the bottom. A big rusty hole. Put another crab in the bucket." Discombobulation paused, then leaned over to hold his cup out to her, and Celestia smiled despite herself over her shoulder, taking a drink from it gratefully before he drew it away and swirled the contents thoughtfully. "I wonder what songs are in Equestria's top one hundred. You know, I've never really bothered to check."

"Oh look at this, Scrivener Blooms. This disgusting display of fetishism." Luna declared loudly as she strode over to join them with the stallion in tow, and Scrivener rolled his eyes in a mix of amusement and exasperation as Celestia only favored her younger sibling with a mild look. The sapphire mare huffed at this lack of reaction, then turned and shouted to Sleipnir, who was acting as a stepping-stool for Pinkamena while she finished tacking up the banner. "Sleipnir! Does thou not see this? Bob and Celestia are practicing their sick and twisted bondage antics!"

Sleipnir looked over his shoulder curiously, ignoring a shout and stomp on his back from Pinkamena, and then he called cheerfully back: "No, no, I think thou art rather mistaken, sister. For all I see is a maiden seated most politely upon her mare, 'tis all. She must be of noble esteem to ride so proper amidst us common folk, aye?"

Luna laughed at this, then she grinned up at Discombobulation as the Draconequus looked sourly down at her while sipping from his teacup. "Shall I sketch thee a curtsey then, milady? Or would thou prefer for me to instead kiss thy dainty hand?"

"You know how when bad things happen to bad people, some people laugh? Well. I'm about to laugh at you." Discombobulation said mildly, and then he let go of his teacup, leaving it floating in midair before snapping his fingers, and Luna had a moment to open her mouth before several grapefruits flew down from the sky and impaled themselves over her horn in a kabob of fruits.

Pink juice squirted in all directions, and Luna yelped before howling and charging blindly off in the direction of the house, almost trampling several guests under her hooves as Scrivener winced and grabbed at his eyes, blinking rapidly at the pain that went through them before he stumbled stupidly backwards when Luna plowed right into the door.

She managed to shake the fruits off her horn before snapping her horn to the side, yanking the door open and hurrying blindly into the house as Celestia looked mildly over her shoulder at Bob, asking: "Don't you think that was perhaps just a little much?"

"Not at all, Tia. I was definitely doing it for your sake, too, after all." Discombobulation replied calmly, nodding courteously before he shrugged when Scrivener glared up at him and Twilight favored the Draconequus with her own sour look, although she was only rubbing absently at one eye. "Oh, don't give me that look, either of you. Besides, Scrivener Blooms will be fine. We all know by now she has a very thick skull."

Celestia rolled her eyes, but smiled a little despite herself before she asked: "Then what are you going to do about Sleipnir, Discombobulation, since he started the whole thing?"

"Oh, nothing. He's already married to Pinkamena, there's not much more I can do than that. Furthermore, nothing's more frustrating than when you try and prank someone and they just laugh it off. That's why Scrivener Blooms and Luna are so much fun, you see, they get so frustrated over it." Discombobulation replied easily, and then he paused and slowly swirled his cup before making an absent flicking gesture, and the teacup became a large, steel stein. "Oh, that was a bad roll. Here, you can have this, it's not really my cup of tea. Pun intended."

He leaned over and offered the metal cup to her, and Celestia's horn glowed as she took it before tilting it back and drinking down its contents. And then Spike, Rarity, and the other ponies gathered stared as the stein continued to tilt slowly upwards as she drained it in a matter of moments, and Discombobulation stared as the mare politely passed it back to him. "Thank you."

"I used to do that. I bet I still could." came a thoughtful voice, and Rainbow grinned and shook his head before he looked in amusement over at Cowlick, who was striding towards them with Ross at her side, the engineering smiling slightly as she glanced up at the Baroness. "You know, every time I'm about to forget you ain't some hoity-toity princess no more, you go and do something that reminds me of that. Next you'll be taking on your idiot little brother in a belching contest."

"Nay, that I was always the superior in." Sleipnir cut in cheerfully as he approached, nodding firmly a few times. Pinkamena was now sitting astride him instead of standing on him, and Discombobulation glared at her as she grinned widely back, before Sleipnir said cheerfully: "I was also always better at races. And I am quite sure that I am a more pleasant ride than Celestia."

Sleipnir paused, then turned his head to giggle childishly even as Pinkamena rolled her eyes and kicked his sides lightly. Then both ponies looked up as the ivory mare asked courteously: "Then in that case, Sleipnir, maybe you'd like to put your hooves where your mouth is? Well, I know that's where they usually are, but in this case I'm challenging you to a race."

The stallion grinned widely at this, stomping one hoof firmly several times as he looked up at Pinkamena, who nodded firmly. Discombobulation, meanwhile, held up a finger and said awkwardly: "I'm more of a horse owner, and occasionally, a horse lover... oh, why did I say that?" He cleared his throat loudly as Celestia smiled slightly and Sleipnir and Rainbow Dash both giggle, while Spike coughed when Rarity looked at him with amusement. "Okay, what I mean to say is that Ratatoskr is the jockey. I'm simply the one with all the money."

"You were all about defending my honor before, Discombobulation. Just think of this as an extension of that." Celestia replied, before she smiled again and asked: "You wouldn't leave this poor mare without a rider, would you?"

Sleipnir giggled again as Pinkamena snorted in amusement, reaching out to firmly grasp into Sleipnir's thick vine locks. "I'll say one thing, Princess Sunshine. This brother of yours might be a moron, but he's stupidly-fearless. Nothing like your shivering excuse for a male."

Celestia slowly looked over at Pinkamena, her eyes narrowing slightly, and Sleipnir grinned widely at this as his own irises glittered with mischief, while Scrivener and Twilight traded awkward looks and slowly backed away. Cowlick, meanwhile, leaned eagerly forwards, apparently recognizing that look all too well. "Do not speak so harshly, sweet phoenix! Why, look at poor Bob, he has already suffered much, and proven his bravery in many things. 'Tis perfectly natural that when he is faced with definite defeat, he cannot rise to the occasion, as 'tis perfectly natural for the noble and well-privileged to lay claims they cannot hold up."

Discombobulation opened his mouth, and then Celestia leaned forwards, amethyst eyes locking with Sleipnir's as she said calmly but firmly: "Through the forest, towards Ponyville, then turn around just in front of the gates and race back. The losers have to compose and recite a poem of praise about the winners as a public spectacle. Fair terms?"

Pinkamena frowned slightly, but Sleipnir giggled gleefully and nodded violently. "Oh most definitely, excellent, 'tis excellent! Let us be off, then!"

"Oh Tia, I'm terrified of what you've gotten us into. I hope you realize that the reason I was always defending your honor was because I have no honor, so there's certainly no reason for you to rise to the occasion to defend me from their mockery. You can't exactly mock what isn't there." Discombobulation said moodily, and then he winced when Luna came charging out of the front door, a wide grin on her face. "Oh look, here comes Diablo. Soulstone sticking right out of her forehead and all. Good thing we've got plenty of ponies here who could take that to the Hellforge and smash it."

"Shut up, Bob." Luna said automatically as she skidded to a halt, and then the mare cleared her throat before stomping and declaring: "As this is a battle between mine beloved siblings, I shan't interfere or even beg to partake in it, for all that I do desire to. Except Scrivener Blooms is fat and thus I would surely lose, and as this is clearly a race between stallions with mares riding, 'twould not be far to make him do the running."

Scrivener only shrugged agreeably, deciding it was better to choose his battles instead of saying something that might convince Luna they should race as well. The sapphire mare nodded firmly at this, then strode quickly to the foot of the path, and Discombobulation winced and hurriedly started shoving the food items from his lap into his mouth as Pinkamena set herself, licking her lips eagerly as Celestia and Sleipnir followed their middle sibling. "This shall serve as the start. And when thou returns, the first to step from dirt to grass shall be deemed the winner in the eyes of all present. Is this fair?"

Both ponies nodded firmly, and Pinkamena grinned widely as Discombobulation gave a muffled whimper about his mouthful of food. He pointed wildly at this, and Luna only grinned before she turned around and rose a hoof high, declaring: "Ready thyselves..."

Celestia and Sleipnir both dropped into ready positions, and Discombobulation choked on the food in his mouth before swallowing thickly and painfully, eyes bulging as he hammered at his chest. "Steady on... and go!"

Sleipnir and Celestia both lunged forwards, and Discombobulation yelped as he was thrown off Celestia's back, crashing down on his own stupidly as Pinkamena laughed loudly, the sound quickly vanishing down the trail with the thunder of Sleipnir's hooves. Celestia cursed as she skidded around in a circle, snapping her horn to levitate Discombobulation as he flailed wildly before she spun herself around using her front hooves as an axis, and the Draconequus dropped over her back and barely managed to cling into her as she lunged forwards again, holding him tightly with telekinesis against her body and clearly desperate from the start to catch up to her brother.

Luna was laughing loudly, almost rolling on the ground in merriment, as Cowlick grinned from ear-to-ear before looking with entertainment over at Twilight Sparkle as she rubbed slowly at her features. "Sometimes I look at her and think to myself, 'if only I'd known she was fun all those years ago, I could have been getting hammered with the Queen of Equestria.'"

"You shouldn't hit yourself with hammers, Cowlick, that would hurt." Ross said kindly, and Cowlick sighed but turned softer eyes to the stallion, reaching up and absently brushing back his mane.

"Yeah, I know, hon." Cowlick said amiably, then she looked back and forth and asked curiously: "Where the hell is Shiny? Any of you guys seen him anywhere? That big dog of yours, Cheshire, he ain't turning him into a chew toy or something, right, because I will sue your asses for the cost to fix him back up. That alloy of his is goddamn expensive."

Scrivener favored Cowlick with a dry look as Twilight only gestured towards where Cheshire was now laying on his back, Innocence happily attempting to climb the mountain of a Replicant to get to where Abaddon and Ratatoskr were both peering down at her, while Hevatica sat nearby and gazed affectionately at Innocence. "No, they're fine, see? And he's not a dog. He's a pony."

"Looks like a dog, acts like a dog, smells like a dog. He's a dog." Cowlick said mildly, and then she winced when Luna strode over to her and began to poke at her with her horn, making her wince and flail at the crystalline spire. "Get that away from me, I don't want no foreign objects shoved in me."

"I find that hard to believe." Luna said grumpily, and then she straightened and shook her head before complaining: "And why is it then that thou art allowed to make fun of everypony else, yet we poke fun at thy damned Shiny and 'tis always 'I shall shoot thee in the face, Luna!'"

Cowlick huffed at this, retorting: "Because Shiny is a defensive little cyborg, and he's cute and all that. Your damn adopted kid is like... the size of that psychotic bitch Morning Glory and screams poetry fragments at me. I guess he's like your husband but drunk."

Scrivener and Luna only looked mildly at Cowlick as Twilight cleared her throat, and Cowlick sighed tiredly before turning slowly around and looking up at Morning Glory, who looked calmly back down at the engineer. There was a long, awkward moment of silence, and then the Destroyer simply stomped a hoof down on Cowlick, Ross wincing at this as the engineer was squashed into the ground before Morning Glory asked distastefully: "Luna Brynhild. Where are Antares and his little friends? I don't see them anywhere, but I also don't see any of you little ponies crying about it, so I assume they must be doing some favor or errand for you. I wish to go and help them with it so I don't have to put up with all the annoying attempts to make conversation with me and Burning Desire's little strumpet."

"Jealous?" Luna asked ironically, and when Morning Glory gave her a foul look, the sapphire mare gestured easily at the house. "Aye, they are making some treats with the help of Aphrodisia, I saw them after washing the grapefruit out of mine eyes."

Morning Glory grunted, then strode towards the house and flicked her horn, the door swinging open. Rainbow Dash, meanwhile, cleared his throat from where he had half-hidden behind Luna, leaning towards the squashed Cowlick as Ross looked down at her worriedly. "You... you okay there?"

"Yep. I'm perfectly fine." Cowlick mumbled, then she slowly pushed herself to her hooves and cracked her back, glaring over her shoulder and grumbling: "See, things like _that _are the reason that I made Artemis. 'Cept she's so damn scary I think sometimes that bullets would just go around her."

"She's not so bad. I mean, she's been great help at the forge now and then." Spike remarked, and then he winced a little when Cowlick glowered at him. "You uh... ever think that maybe... well, I'm not judging you or anything, Cowlick, but uh... you are a little..."

Cowlick only grunted, ignoring Spike completely now as she began to fumble for a cigarette, before glaring at Luna when the sapphire mare huffed and poked at her with her horn. "No smoking. And none of thy drugs either. If I am not allowed to make a scene and do whatever I please today, then thou art not allowed to smoke and pillage."

"That's... okay, fine." Scrivener winced back a bit from the glower Luna favored him with, saying dryly: "All language bows to you then. I'll hereby just let you set whatever meanings to whatever words you want, whenever and however you want to."

"Good. That is the way it should be anyway." Luna said comfortably. Cowlick grumbled, but then sighed when Ross gazed at her softly, and she smiled after a moment at the stallion, dropping her head against his. Luna let her eyes linger on this for a moment before looking over towards where Burning Desire and Ersatz Major were easily chatting with Fluttershy and Nirvana, murmuring: "And yet all the same I am reminded again how fortunate we strange creatures are, aren't we?"

Scrivener smiled a bit at this, nodding slowly, and Twilight gazed softly towards her lovers before Cowlick commented mildly, glancing over her shoulder at the house: "Most of us are, anyway. Sometimes I think poor Meadowlark in there thinks about murdering your son, though."

Luna only laughed at this and shook her head, grinning a little despite herself: she knew well that Antares could sometimes be a little frustrating, after all... and inside the house, this was proving very true as Antares awkwardly attempted to help Aphrodisia, Tender Trust, and Meadowlark with making the cake, stirring a large bowl of sludgy-looking... well... it was supposed to be icing. Antares had the very distinct feeling he was not making icing.

The mares were working easily together in the kitchen, while Antares was working on the divider, looking almost enviously at them with how fast they were making, frosting, and stacking up cookies and other treats, while the cake finished baking in the oven. Aphrodisia was bouncing happily on the spot beside Meadowlark as they put the finishing touches on the cookies that Tender Trust was making and pulling out of the smaller conventional oven on the counter ever now and then to pass over to them. And somehow they had mixed up a big bowl of punch and put together some other flavors of icing and basically done all the work without him.

Well, he'd helped at first. And nearly destroyed the cake. So they had put him to work here, except he had by now realized this icing wasn't going to be used and he had no idea what he'd mixed up. So finally, the stallion sighed a little and said lamely: "Maybe I should just go out and uh. Take care of Innocence or something. I'm not really doing anything here, am I?"

"Oh come on, big brother, you're hanging out with us and keeping us company!" Aphrodisia said positively, smiling over her shoulder at him. "Besides, don't you want to give Innocence a big surprise and all with this cake? We'll let you decorate it, promise, as... well... as long as you let Meadow and me stay beside you the whole time. And maybe help you out a little. But definitely just a little."

Antares looked sourly at Aphrodisia, but she only looked back with a cheerful smile before Avalon said mildly from behind him: "Dude, it's cool. You spent like all morning with her anyway. And it's just like... older ponies out there right now, talking about everything and blah blah blah. I mean, my parents are totally cool, and Luna's plenty awesome and all, but you know that all Twilight wants to talk about these days is Innocence. And we gotta be all nice and stuff to everypony and I totally hate that. That's lame."

"Ava, come on." Antares looked mildly over his shoulder at the sprawled out pony, who only sulked a little in response. "A lot of the ponies out there are heroes. I mean, real heroes. You could learn a lot from them and stuff."

"I know, that's what pisses me off!" Avalon exclaimed, throwing her hooves up in the air, and Antares looked curiously over his shoulder as the others kept themselves working. "We could totally be training right now, or... or learning how to do really cool, awesome fighting stuff... or just listening to old war stories and my Dad could be showing off how much more awesome he is than your Dad, but instead, no, it's a celebration for a one year old so let's all act like one year olds and I am not dressing up like a goddamn ladybug for your little sister again, no way, no how."

"Me?" Aphrodisia looked curiously over her shoulder, and Avalon groaned and grabbed at her face before the demon giggled and brightened. "Oh, you mean Sin, right! I think it'd be cute if you dressed up as a ladybug, though."

"Sometimes I hate you. And that Mom treats me like I'm five just because I apparently haven't gotten bigger since then." Avalon grumbled moodily, raising a hoof and looking grouchily over it, before she half-rolled to the side as the sound of loud hoofsteps filled the hall; a moment later, the tiny Pegasus grinned brightly at the sight of Morning Glory, the Destroyer favoring Avalon with a moody look at this expression. "Hey! You like me, right? Well, you should totally teach me some cool stuff about kicking flank and beating ponies up!"

"No." Morning Glory said distastefully, and Avalon huffed grouchily at this before the Destroyer favored the mare with a mild look. "I highly doubt you would have the focus or intelligence to learn what I could teach you about the old arts anyway, since I doubt that your parents or any of the other ponies here would give us enough room for a proper spar."

"Try me. Anything, I'm so damn bored!" Avalon rolled up on her haunches, brightening, and Morning Glory studied the young mare meditatively before nodding once.

Avalon immediately leapt to the air eagerly, Antares glanced curiously towards the Destroyer, and even Tender Trust looked up with interest as she cleaned her front hooves off, before Morning Glory said calmly: "Go and gather flowers from the forest nearby. We'll practice arranging them."

The tiny Pegasus stared and dropped back to the bedding, landing with a thump on her rear and mouthing wordlessly before she spluttered: "You... you want me to arrange flowers? Are you out of your mind? I thought you were some... giant... killing... death demon of-"

"Mother taught me that." Tender Trust smiled warmly, gazing over at the Destroyer, and Avalon's mouth immediately clamped shut as she stared dumbly at the half-Phooka. "It's much harder than it seems at first. It requires patience, and calmness, and an intuitive eye."

"And it's part of learning inner harmony. Lessons I... did not learn so well as a shieldmaiden, but I've been trying to rectify this error despite my... temperament." The Destroyer looked moodily down at her hoof, slowly examining it before glancing over at Avalon mildly. "You might be a strong fighter, child, but some of the fiercest fighters I've ever met are now nothing but drudging animals in Helheim, fit for nothing but fighting in the dog-pits, where there are no rules and the warriors are as likely to bite and claw one another as they are to try and use sword or shield. Don't forget that part of the reason I'm sane is because I serve Luna Brynhild as my Mistress: if I was without a master, don't think I'd be half as pleasant to you little ponies as I am right now."

Avalon quailed backwards a bit and Antares shifted uncomfortably, but the awkward silence was broken a moment later by a quiet 'ding,' and Aphrodisia chirped: "Cake!"

Tender Trust smiled and stepped out of the way so the demon could pull this quickly out of the oven, and then Apps called easily: "Antares, forget about Grumpy Granny and come over here, help me ice the cake! And then you can at least carry it out, Ava, you've been lazing on your butt for so long I bet you're going to get all squished by gravity and even shorter if you don't start moving."

"That doesn't even make any sense." Avalon complained grouchily, but she huffed and flitted up into the air, crossing her forelegs and looking hesitantly across at Morning Glory, before asking impulsively: "How... how many of us, do you think, are gonna end up in Helheim like you?"

"I'd like to make sure none of you do." Morning Glory said quietly, and Avalon smiled after a moment at this, before wincing when the Destroyer added darkly, her golden mane flaring up: "But if you do happen to end up in the icy pit anyway, I'll make sure you all end up where you'll learn quickest not to make the same stupid mistakes that got you there in the first place."

Avalon rubbed awkwardly at her face... but ten minutes later, she flew out of the house with a smile on her face that was only half-forced, Antares calling to his sister as Aphrodisia and Meadowlark both balanced big trays of cookies on their backs. Twilight swept up Innocence and brightened at the approaching younger ponies, and everyone crowded in to see the cake.

It was shaped like the moon, covered in vanilla frosting and bordered with little roses of black chocolate. In the center was a single horn-shaped candle made of sugar, and the text over it was a simple 'Happy Birthday,' but Innocence gazed down at the cake with wonderment, like it was truly the moon itself, stolen from the skies and made edible all for a treat for her.

Ponies all smiled, and Antares reached up and ruffled his sister's mane, making her huff but then smile back. And as he gazed at her warmly, he promised himself silently that no matter what happened to him and how often he screwed up, he was going to protect his baby sister, and help guide her away from all the mistakes he had made, so she would never have to fear the cold, unforgiving ice.


	68. Cutting Strings

Chapter Sixty Three: Cutting Strings

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild were striding slowly through the darkness together: around them, a forest that resembled the Everfree glowed and swayed with unnatural life, as alien stars shone down through the canopy above their heads. There was a faint, strange aura around everything that told the two this wasn't real... then again, they had figured that out after one look at each other, and seeing Scrivener in his mostly-Wyrm shape, and Luna... well...

She was harder to describe. She wasn't scaled, but she her coat had a strange texture to it, almost like rubber. Her mane was darker, like more of the night had been sucked into the ephemeral locks that only half-hid a set of small, goat-like horns, and her hooves were cloven and... sharp-looking, somehow. Like she was wearing bladed shoes that had the faintest, dangerous curl to them. Not to mention the fact her crystalline horn seemed to be darker, yet shone with a core of malicious radiance.

The two traded another look as they strode onwards down the deep path, ignoring the faint blue mist that twined every so often around their ankles, or the eyes that looked at them from the darkness between the trees. They could feel Twilight's presence just up ahead, calling them quietly onwards to where she was: neither of them could be sure if it was the real Twilight, though, or another figment of this strange, terrible, dark and... beautiful... dreamscape they were in.

The path ended at a gorgeous, natural archway formed by curled trees, their branches twined together like lovers, fruits hanging like bells along them. The two looked up at this for a moment, then studied the brambles and black roses growing all along the trees before Scrivener asked softly: "I've always wondered. Do you think my obsession with these flowers is symbolic, or just a lot of selfishness because I have one tattooed on either hip?"

"Probably a little of both, to speak true." Luna remarked after a moment, and Scrivener smiled slightly at this before both ponies strode forwards through the arch, onto a narrow stone pathway that led towards a dark little village in the distance.

They strode along the broken rock of the path, and were unsurprised to find Twilight Sparkle sitting at the outskirts. She smiled over her shoulder at them with the faintest blush in her stitched cheeks: her stitching was more prominent in this dream, made of some kind of thicker almost-cabling instead of string. There was something else, too, different about her, but neither of the ponies could put their hoof – _or claw, maybe I should say –_ on it...

"What do you think this is? Where are we?" Twilight asked softly, gesturing towards the black village: it was clearly Ponyville, but also clearly not. There was no safety wall, and only a few tall watchtowers around the edges of the city... but it was both majestic and terrible in its design, with tall buildings of polished dark ironwood and metal, everything with sharp edges, and where there were curves they always curved into nothingness or the abyss of the night sky above.

It was madness, given shape and form and texture, and reason to exist. It was darkness, made beautiful and yet all the same warning clearly of what kinds of things lurked within these hallowed streets... yes, hallowed, for all the... the evil it reeked of. Because even if evil it was, the town sat here, calm and placid and minding its own business... and Scrivener and Luna traded looks before the sapphire mare said quietly: "Perhaps. Perhaps not. Look at Scrivener... why then, is he not a full Tyrant Wyrm? Why am I... I look more like a baby imp than a mighty demon. And thou... well... thy earrings glint in thy ears, thy collar is tight around thy neck, and yet thou art missing something, even if something else feels... added to thee. But neither Scrivener nor I can tell what."

Twilight Sparkle glanced down hesitantly, then she touched her breast gently before closing her eyes and drawing her hoof down, and the thick stitching covering that Y-shaped, permanent wound in her breast twisted itself loose and let the wound open just enough to see-

"Kundalini." Scrivener whispered; the Core of the Tyrant Wyrm. A single great, terrible, staring eye, and then he looked sharply up at her, but the flush that suffused Twilight's cheeks and the way the wound hurriedly closed itself told him that this was the real Twilight, not some figment of a dream. "But... does that mean..."

"No, no, god no. No. I don't... I don't know what this is doing inside me. But I don't feel like one of... them. Horses of Heaven I don't ever want to become one of them." Twilight shivered, and then she blushed again when Scrivener shifted awkwardly, the mare shaking her head hurriedly. "No, it's... I'm sorry, I didn't mean you. You... you're not like them, Scrivener. Even if you are, at the same time you... you aren't. You think, you feel, you exist to protect. Not destroy. You make me feel... safe."

She lowered her head embarrassedly, but Scrivener smiled a little as he glanced up at her, and Luna nodded firmly as well, murmuring: "Aye. 'Tis a good way to put it. Scrivy, do not be an idiot. Twilight Sparkle, also do not be an idiot, that is better left to myself and Scrivener Blooms. Perhaps 'tis just... this world's way of showing we are all connected. Or it is whatever is helping pave this dreamscape playing a sick and twisted game with us... is that it, Nightmare Moon and Valthrudnir?"

But strangely, there was silence in return, and Luna looked awkwardly at the night sky for a few moments before she mumbled: "Well, at least 'tis a dream and I do not feel like a total idiot for yelling at enemies that perhaps are not watching us after all. Or maybe 'tis just a trick to make me look like a fool. Aye, that is likely it."

Scrivener and Twilight both looked at Luna, and there was a long silence for a few moments before Luna stomped a hoof and grumbled: "Wonderful. Thou both probably have eyes in thy chests, yet I am the freak and fool here because I happened to scream at the sky on the off-chance the very real parasites inside our linked souls were watching."

"The nightmare's not fluctuating with your emotions, though. So maybe they are here and forming this around us, but just not paying attention to us." Scrivener said softly, glancing back and forth, and Luna frowned a little over at the stallion, who smiled awkwardly back and bowed his head a little. "Yeah. I'm worried. I don't mind being a monster but... I don't like seeing you two pulled into any of these sick games. You're a Valkyrie, Luna, a hero... and... Twilight, Lich or not... you're something even purer and better than us both. Even when you make the wrong decisions, after all... you still do it for the right reasons. Me and Luna? We tend to do the right thing as a byproduct, not... not as much by choice as we might both like."

Twilight blushed a little at this and dropped her head forwards, smiling faintly, and there was silence before Luna shook her head out and asked quietly: "Did thou see anything when thou wert dropped here, Twilight Sparkle? Or did thou simply awaken as we did, already on the move towards this place, as if... drawn to it?"

"Yeah. I think we ended up in different locations because... all three of us are connected, but you share one soul. My soul technically stands apart from yours, even if all our life essence and vitality and everything else is mixed together." the Lich replied, shaking her head a little. "But I feel like... I feel like... something's inside there. Calling to us all."

"Aye. I feel it too." Luna murmured, and then she lowered her head, muttering as her cyan-green eyes glimmered: "Well... I have never been one for resisting temptation. Let us push inwards and see whatever 'tis this nightmare's illustrator desires us to see."

Twilight nodded hesitantly in response to this plan, and the three faced forwards for a few moments, only gazing into this dark, alien town before the three forced themselves to push onwards. The moment they crossed over the border, they all looked back and forth uneasily, like they expected something to spring out and attack them... but instead, there was only quiet. Not silence, no; they could hear something rustling, and whispers on the air, and perhaps the song of some night-bird not all that far away...

It wasn't as hostile as any of them expected. And as they strode deeper, the air didn't become more menacing, but instead the world around them felt more welcoming, and they heard murmurs like old, lost friends were greeting them and welcoming them home. Eyes gazed out of windows and from alleyways, and the shapes and profiles of strange, dark ponies and other creatures made themselves known here and there, shifting and visible, but never clear.

They made their way to the center of town, and found there was no longer any city hall here: the building had been torn down and replaced by some kind of shrine. It sat on a circular, stone foundation and was guarded by statues of demons, the black tile roof formed into a tall funnel over which grew ivy and vines and all manner of strange flora.

Inside, clear and visible between the tall pillars that held up the rooftop, was a statue of Nightmare Moon in all her glory, posed pridefully in the center of a pool of black water. Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight all gazed in at this from the temple's open exterior, none of them quite wanting to dare striding into this both sacred and unholy place.

A cold wind whispered by, and seemed to carry laughter on it before the feeling of the world around them changed. All three ponies turned slowly around to see that a dusting of frost had salted the earth of the square, and ice was beginning to spread over several of the buildings... likely all due to the presence of the _Jötnar _now calmly resting one hand against a lamppost, a smile on his face as cold as the frost spreading along the black iron.

He was playing with what looked like a set of small rectangular chips carved from bones: Luna recognized them as runes. She glared at him as he made them dance along his knuckles, twisting and twirling with each other through his dexterous fingers as he asked in a soft, mellifluous voice: "Have you ever stopped to question the workings of Fate? Have you ever thought about the way that, no matter how much you fight it, all of existence seems to continue to move in one decided direction, against which you are helpless to resist being pulled? Do you know why this is?"

"Because thou art some grand masterful manipulator, aye, we are all utterly helpless against thy designs. Oh alas, look at us, quaking in fear of thy absolute absoluteness." Luna said disgustedly, flailing her hooves a little, and Valthrudnir rolled his eyes in distaste as he clenched his runes in his hand, standing straight as Scrivener and Twilight both only frowned at the dragon.

Valthrudnir looked moodily down at his hand, and then he suddenly gave a smile again, but his eyes were dark and dangerous as he slowly opened his fist. And instead of runes, a tall, bottle-shaped doll was revealed, painted to look as if it was wearing what looked almost like a black burka, with vulture-skinned hands resting by its waist.

The three ponies snarled after a moment as they recognized who the doll was supposed to be, and Valthrudnir lowered his hand away, leaving the porcelain doll sitting in air. He smiled coldly as he reached up and grasped the head of the Urd-shaped toy, and all three were surprised when he pulled the upper half of the body away to reveal a smaller doll hidden inside, which hopped out onto thin air beside Urd of its own volition. It was painted in a dress, with a mask over its 'face:' Verdandi.

Valthrudnir placed the Urd toy back together, speaking calmly as his fingers settled over Verdandi: "What fools they were, the Norns. Calling themselves 'Fate,' declaring that everything they decided was meant to be..."

He pulled upwards, revealing a third, smaller still doll inside of Verdandi, which hopped out into thin air: Skuld. She was painted in exquisite detail, from the hood that hid most of her features apart from her sneering rosy lips, to the cloak and raiment she bedecked herself in: _had _bedecked herself in... Luna had annihilated her in combat. "As if things were so simple. As if all the universe could be controlled by three self-righteous sisters who fought to control every aspect all by themselves.

"Do not misunderstand me: I admired their desire for order, and sympathized with their want to do everything themselves... but that is not how you win the game." Valthrudnir set Verdandi's top half back onto the doll, then he easily waved his hand behind them, and the three toys hopped through the air in the direction he gestured, following his movements. "Order is about things working together, in perfect conjunction with each other. A pocketwatch is not a masterwork because of its shining golden body, but the hundreds of tiny parts that all work together inside of it. I do not see myself as the Norns, trying to give directions to a million different players on a thousand different stages performing hundreds upon hundreds of varied plays: I am the clockmaker, and the universe is my pocketwatch."

Scrivener shivered at this, then he said quietly: "You're a puppeteer. Trying to make us all toys in your mechanized show. But that didn't work with Decretum, did it? Even when you succeed in your ideas they never turn out like you want them to."

Valthrudnir only smiled contemptibly at this, saying softly: "Yes, but I've had time to think about where I went wrong with those projects... and of course, let's not forget that I have been forced to learn I am not above being tampered with. It was a foolish miscalculation on my part: I myself was immune to the powers of the Norns, but not Decretum and my projects. But you've dealt with those self-righteous postulants for me."

Valthrudnir clenched his hand into a fist, and all three porcelain dolls fell to the ground, shattering into dust. The _Jötnar _smiled calmly, his amber eyes glinting darkly. "And yet all the same, you fools still seem to believe yourselves tied to a 'destiny' that they ordained for you. But I do not believe the Fates were as cunning or as powerful as they liked to seem. No, I think they were like... like stupid monkeys that have learned to use tools by imitating their betters. All they did was read into the complex and beautiful interplay of molecules and atoms, interpret the chemical responses of you little plebeians, who are such slaves to your biochemistry and psychology."

"I do not even know what thou art talking about. I have free will, Valthrudnir: and if I was truly a slave to my breeding and bloodlust, then I assure thee I would have smashed through thy barrier long ago and damned the risks in killing thee." Luna growled in response, leaning forwards and narrowing her eyes. "Thou art nothing but swine and filth. Thou art nothing but a craven coward, a pathetic parasite apparently willing to crawl into his own 'failed creation' in order to attempt to save is wretched excuse for existence."

The dragon narrowed his eyes dangerously, and then he gestured coldly around at the dark village, asking disgustedly: "And what about you, Valkyrie? Look at this world we stand in: you lay the blame at my doorstep, but like any other member of the ignorant and spineless masses, you are inconsistent in the application of guilt and blame. You would hold the creation of this dark world around us against me, but this is not my doing: this is yours. Do you truly hold me completely accountable for what all three of you are on the road to becoming? Oh yes, Nihete I have urged along because it suits my aims and ends, but if he truly desired to be or saw himself as something else, then why would he continue to evolve and transform in that same direction after your self-proclaimed 'defeat' of me?"

Valthrudnir shook his head slowly, then he gestured irritably at the piles of porcelain dust on the ground, and a moment later not dolls, but images of the Norns themselves were standing in front of them: three tall females, all their faces hidden, Urd with her cloth-wrapped head bowed, Verdandi glaring out from behind her ominous, bolted-on mask, Skuld grinning callously as she slowly ground the sword in one hand against a rune-covered staff in the other. "The Norns attempted to rewrite your story, into that... disgusting pile of sloppy, plot-hole filled _drivel_ you entitled Because Love Conquers All. They told you that was what you would one day become, and even though they are gone and dead, you unsophisticated proletariats are now self-fulfilling their prophecy of lies.

"You look at me, and think I am worthy of contempt because... I strive to create a universe devoid of debasement and the purposelessness in which every day, you wretched little mortals squander yourselves away with? I am designer, a creator, an... an _artist_! What are you then, who spend your lives striving only for ineptitude, to waste your existences away in some childish idea of 'comfort,' pissing away what you could accomplish because apparently free will means the will to spend your days lazing and humping each other instead of working for the betterment of yourselves and the evolution of the muddy cesspit you call society!"

Valthrudnir stepped forwards and swung his arm out, shattering the images of all three Norns as he snarled at the trio of ponies, who only stared in disbelief up at the _Jötnar_. For a few moments, there was an awkward silence, and then Luna said finally: "I must argue that sometimes humping is a good thing, Valthrudnir. For without it, there would be no foals."

The dragon slowly closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands, grinding his teeth together loudly as reality visibly twisted around him with his frustration. Scrivener and Twilight both stared disbelievingly at Luna as she cleared her throat awkwardly, rearing back slightly as she all the same couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen if and when the _Jötnar _finally snapped from all the pent-up stress and frustration.

Silence spiraled out, and then the ivory-scaled dragon finally dropped his arms and stared up at the alien sky above listlessly, looking oddly... defeated. It was a strange expression on the giant's face, as he muttered: "Why do I even bother attempting to explain myself to you three? Why do I even bother attempting to stop you from reaching the self-destructive end of your story, which I am somehow sure will result in a calamity far worse than anything I have created, because at least my destruction has always been merited by the ends which I wish to achieve."

Luna snorted at this, then she shifted uneasily as she muttered: "I do not know if that is a compliment or an insult. 'Tis nice that thou recognizes nothing in the universe can quite bring down wrath like I am capable of."

Valthrudnir looked distastefully across at Luna, while Scrivener only dropped his head with a grimace. Another literary metaphor... more than that, were Valthrudnir's behaviors becoming more exaggerated? Were there more hints of his own likeness in the _Jötnar_?

Twilight seemed to recognize it too as she looked uneasily at Scrivener, and then Valthrudnir shook his head slowly before the dragon gestured around at the dark town they stood in, asking: "How can you see this as an end to be proud of, Valkyrie? Look around at where we are. Look at its populace... creatures lurking in the shadows, demons, entities that feed on emotion and strive only for power. That do not work together unless there is application of force, like a broken engine that requires a manual crank, and even then still does not perpetuate."

Luna shrugged after a moment, then she looked up and whistled quietly, and dark-coated ponies emerged from the homes and buildings: the Pegasi possessed leathery wings, and the unicorns cloven hooves and tufted tails, and the earth ponies rubbery coats and sharpened teeth. Skeletons and animated dead strode beside them, as did demons and Nightmares and Phooka and countless other beings that were all at peace with one-another, in spite of their primal natures.

"Aye, I see, but does thou, Valthrudnir? They have all learned to work together, better by far than thy machines... for they are alive, but thou forgets that chaos is not a killer. Order kills. Order will do what it must to keep its machinations running smoothly, but when they run no more, then it would prefer to leave them dead and silent instead of letting them adapt." Luna replied quietly, gesturing around at the creatures of darkness. "But chaos survives, and nature grows and evolves. And in the struggle in the wild, rabbit and wolf may live together side-by-side so long as the predator is well-fed."

Valthrudnir snorted at this, replying distastefully: "Creatures of base instinct still sometimes kill for pleasure. Creatures of so-called 'intelligence' kill for pleasure more often."

"Aye, that is something thou would know well." Luna replied ironically, and when Valthrudnir glared at her, she only shook her head slowly. "They will learn from their leaders, if strong. They will learn from rewards and punishments, if doled out fairly and consistently. But I do not expect thou to understand. Thou art a tyrant, a monarch who believes all must bow to his designs, upon which he, so-called 'clockmaker' rules over alone. Is it lonely atop thy mountain, Valthrudnir? Is that why thou insists upon engaging us in these debates?"

The dragon snorted in disgust, then replied contemptibly: "At least I am not an idealist and a communist like you are, Valkyrie. Or at least, that seems to be the idea you would sell to your so-called people. You clearly desire to hoard power yourself."

"I do." Luna said quietly, and Valthrudnir seemed surprised by this admission before the winged unicorn stepped forwards and looked coldly up at the _Jötnar_. "Why would we deny it? Thou hast seen us. Peeked at our minds and morals. Twilight Sparkle knows. And both Scrivener and I accepted it long ago, we both have a thirst for power and control. But the difference between us and thou, Valthrudnir? We admit our failings and do our best to limit ourselves. Thou art nothing but a spoilt child who insists he can handle more and more responsibility in spite of how he has already left the house in disarray."

The dragon looked less than pleased at this, his fingers clenching into fists before he rose one hand in front of himself and snapped his fingers, and all around them, the populace of the town turned to ashes and dust that blew quickly away in a scathing wind. Beneath their hooves, the world groaned as if in pain, before buildings twisted and warped as spikes of ice ripped out of walls and rooftops, jutting towards the sky as black mire began to flood out from windows and wounds in the structures all around them.

The three ponies stepped backwards, staring in shock, as metal pipes and girders ripped out of the ground, and buildings snapped apart, vomiting out black sludge as their skeletal frameworks trembled before rapidly reconstructing themselves into sinister towers and monoliths. Ice and mire spread, forming awful structures of their own, taking on their own alien life as the three were forced to retreat back into the temple.

And Valthrudnir only glared at them, his amber eyes challenging them to react as the world shuddered beneath their hooves, before the temple suddenly lurched violently upwards, the solid stone foundation shoved into the sky as a massive tree sprouted from the ground beneath it. Enormous vines wrapped up around the pillars and fenced in the walls as Valthrudnir reared back in surprise from the geysers of corruption that burst up around the immense black ash growing up from the crater left behind, and alien warmth and life ripped through the mire as it was taken over by some primal, dark force, melting the ice as hungry vines and plants ripped up through the black ooze.

Valthrudnir grimaced in disgust as vines snapped up out of the dark sludge and wrapped around one of his arms, tearing his suit and cutting against his scales before he ripped the limb backwards with a snarl and tore free of the vines. A squealing rose up from the plants as they bled thick black sap, and he shook the severed tendrils hurriedly off while snapping the fingers of his free hand, the ground beneath and around him bursting into flames. They licked harmlessly against his legs and tail, but incinerated the plants and mire around him, before he looked coldly up as quiet laughter filled the air.

Slowly, a massive shape rose over the temple, covering it in shadow as two immense, cloven hooves reached up to gently grasp the sides of it. Scarred features leaned over a building that was tiny compared to this fearsome entity, and sharp teeth bared in a grin as a mane of burning flames twisted back and forth, filling the world with ill blue light. "Now this is no way to treat our friends, is it, Lord Valthrudnir?"

Nightmare Moon loomed over them all: monstrous, gigantic, terrible. Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight all turned disbelieving eyes towards the massive form of the creature, and Valthrudnir brushed slowly at himself, then looked with distaste at his torn clothing, before the colossus chastised gently: "Nor is this your playground, but mine, meant to show you and sweet Luna... what we could all achieve together. A mix of harmony and chaos, of good and evil, all things in balance. Please do not play with what is not yours, Lord Valthrudnir, and leave me to my designs... you wouldn't want to make me upset, would you?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then Valthrudnir snorted in disgust before he simply vanished from existence. Nightmare Moon laughed quietly at this, the sound echoing through the entire dark world, before she leaned carefully down and gazed into what was only a tiny cage compared to her, in which Scrivener and Luna and Twilight were no larger than grasshoppers. "Hello, my children. Do not fear... we shall never let him harm you..."

"Thou... thou art..." Luna shivered after a moment, staring up at the creature, at all the implications that had just been drawn before the sapphire mare whispered: "But how? By what madness... by what forbidden art hast thou become so powerful? How can thou threaten and do harm unto the _Jötnar _when we cannot?"

Nightmare Moon smiled calmly at this , replying kindly: "Do not strain yourself, my darling Luna. Only know that you are safe, and he plays a most important role... we will let no harm come to you, though. Let us continue to strive to work together... but also know that even if I am powerful, I cannot risk removing Valthrudnir from your minds, even if the request came from my King of the Night. Just because I can harm him, does not mean I can do so with impunity: there will still be consequences to Scrivener Blooms if I do so. But I am also sure that the knowledge he is no longer beyond our touch will help him with his decisions to cooperate with us in the future."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Nightmare Moon laughed quietly before she drew slowly backwards, her body becoming translucent darkness that was filled with terrible, cold constellations of stars and swirling, hostile galaxies, her eyes becoming green, twin suns as she said lovingly down to them: "Do not fear. We shall always protect you. Do what is right for all of you... our Mistresses and King of the Night. And soon... you will never have to fear any enemy, ever again..."

The unearthly entity slowly faded from sight,and Luna, Scrivener and Twilight traded uneasy looks before the Lich swallowed thickly as her eyes turned silently towards the grinning statue at the center of the temple. She could feel the same fear in Scrivener and Luna as she felt... but also that hideous, warped sense of love, that twisted eagerness... and in herself, much as she tried to deny it... worship, and adoration. For Nightmare Moon, for Luna Brynhild, for Scrivener Blooms.

Twilight clenched her eyes shut and swallowed thickly, hugging herself and shivering as the stitching over her body pulsed before she whispered something her mind begged for, but her heart, oh, her heart didn't want at all: "Let's get out of here."

Luna and Scrivener looked silently over at the Lich, then nodded slowly and strode towards her, only hugging Twilight tightly. Slowly, surreality melted away around them into a black void... but Twilight could still feel Nightmare Moon there, watching and waiting, and whispering her dangerous promises to them all.

* * *

It was a long, slow waking up: by the time Scrivener Blooms managed to sit up in bed, his body was aching and he was already wondering whether or not the day was going to be worth pushing through. He grumbled a little to himself, slowly rubbing at one of his forelegs before he sighed a little as Twilight shifted in bed and pushed her face into Luna's breast.

The sapphire mare herself had her eyes open, looking softly up at the stallion, and Scrivener gazed back for a few moments before he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, just beneath her horn. She smiled faintly at him, then nodded a little before murmuring: "Tea today, I think, Scrivy. 'Tis not usually my preference but... I do not think the sun is even close to rising yet, is it?"

Scrivener wasn't sure he even wanted to know what time it was exactly, but he knew Luna was right about that, at least. There wasn't a hint of light in the room apart from the soft glow emitted by Luna's mane, and the faint, comforting aura that came from her soulstone horn. The stallion paused before he gently stroked a hoof over this, and Luna shuddered and arched her back a little before mumbling: "Damn thou, Scrivy. 'Tis not the time for that."

The stallion smiled despite himself, then he shook his head and turned, hauling himself to his hooves and yawning a little as he mumbled: "Makes me really wonder what you'd be like as a stallion, Luna, if your other horn would end up being that sensitive."

"'Twould be much larger than a horn, Scrivy, and 'twould be much less twitchy than thine own." Luna grumbled in response to this, but the stallion only smiled amusedly as he strode towards the door, letting himself quietly out of the bedroom as Luna flopped back down and closed her eyes, curling the Lich closer up against her body as she mumbled: "Horn. Pah. I shall show thee a sensitive horn."

The stallion, meanwhile, meandered his way through the living room and into the kitchen. All was quiet, but then again, Antares had gone to stay at Meadowlark's for the night, and Innocence had been completely tuckered out by her long day. And after bringing Cheshire back to CIMH, he and Luna had been a little tired themselves... although cheerful.

Innocence had enjoyed a great party, at least. Lots of family, even if she didn't have lots of friends. Well, Scrivener liked to think some were both, and Cheshire was definitely a friend to their baby girl, which was a huge relief for him.

Scrivener smiled as he heard a chirping, and then Abaddon leapt up onto his back and scurried up to his shoulder to nibble at his mane as the stallion went about the process of digging out some peppermint tea from their cluttered shelves. "Hey, kid. How are you holding up?"

Abaddon chirped at him again, then crawled up onto his head and sat primly atop his skull, and Scrivener smiled despite himself as he continued to ruffle through things. "I figured as much. You're an independent little guy, aren't you? But I'm glad for that. Much as I want to carry you around with me everywhere, me and Luna kind of go into a lot of rough places, and I'm not sure you can even send letters or anything. I guess Twilight could teach you that trick... maybe. I dunno. You have blue breath."

The pseudodragon nodded, then belched out a toxic cloud of blue mist that floated in the air for a moment before dissolving, and Scrivener shook his head as he finally managed to find the box of teabags. "Still, though. Maybe I'm just being overprotective. You're also made of mire... furthermore, the only successful thing I've made, too."

The cheerful little reptile chirped proudly at this, and Scrivener Blooms snorted in amusement. "Yep, of course. It's all you, Abby. You definitely made yourself all by yourself."

Abaddon huffed a little and lightly scratched at his scalp, making the pony wince and shake his head out. "Okay okay. Jerk."

It only took a few minutes for the kettle to boil, and Scrivener snatched it quickly off the stove just before it could begin to whistle, not wanting to wake Innocence up. When she slept through the night it was a rare blessing, after all, and she always woke up a lot happier when she was well-rested. His daughter was proving a little tougher than Antares had been: she was crankier, more independent, more moody and more adventurous. Antares had always been curious and good-natured and quiet: Innocence was loud and brazen and... Lunaish.

He loved her though, with all his heart. And he, Luna, and Twilight Sparkle all felt like parents to her, and accepted each other's role as a parent and guardian to the little girl. Although Luna had insisted that Scrivener come up with better terms for them than Daddy, Mommy One and Mommy Two, with Mommy Two being the non-biological mother.

Scrivener had suggested Biological Mother and Not Biological Mother and promptly gotten bopped. So he had been forced to turn his attention to the relationship books that Twilight kept, and dig up any other literature he could find regarding the subject of more-unusual relationships. Unusual at least for Equestria, and the country they lived in.

It was funny: he was a romantic at heart, even if he was a very dark romantic, but he utterly loathed relationship texts and 'how to' articles and books about that kind of thing. Sure, he believed that you could learn a few things from others... but application and theory were two different stories, especially since ponies were all so different themselves, and every relationship was different. As he had learned from experience, two perfectly nice, friendly ponies could get in a relationship and it would turn into a complete and utter catastrophe. While two ponies who did nothing but slap at each other all day and act like children could get in a relationship and it just worked somehow, for no reason other than that... it just did.

Sure, there was a certain... logic to it all, when you broke things down. He knew there were plenty of psychological reasons and emotional aspects, but what he thought everything came down to was just personal preferences, and most important of all, trust. Friendship was important too, but maybe that was just him: not everypony got that he'd rather call Luna and Twilight his best friends than his wives. Although of course, it was very rare he referred to Twilight as a 'wife,' they all got a little weirded-out by that. That didn't take away from her importance, though: she was confidant, adviser, friend, secret-keeper, partner, mother to both his children.

Luna loathed terms like 'queen mother,' 'primary' and 'secondary,' and pretty much everything else Scrivener dug up. They were a triad, and equal: she just wanted words so they could know better when Innocence was calling for Twilight or Luna, but she was extremely intent on not ever labeling Twilight with something that made her sound like she was less to them. Yes, Twilight listened to them: often, she was submissive, while Luna was clearly the one in control. But at the same time, when Twilight spoke up, they listened. They didn't ignore her opinion, they never overrode her, and usually she was the only pony apart from Celestia who could ever chastise them and actually make them feel bad about whatever they'd screwed up.

So, finally, that left Scrivener with the duty to make up his own glossary. He wasn't allowed to use words that were 'belittling,' or made Luna feel 'old' or 'witchy.' Scrivener had thought on this for weeks, looking through all his books for ideas and wishing grumpily he could just magically write down a word and make all the possible synonyms appear. He had no doubt that he and probably every other writer with access to it would use it constantly when trying to dig up fancy words.

He had finally come up with a few dozen possibilities, and Luna rejected them one after the other, complaining that none of them sounded natural, or they were too different from each other, or Innocence wouldn't be able to say it. Finally, Scrivener had grumbled that they should just call her _móðer _like in the old language and Twilight 'mother,' and that would be enough and Luna had looked at him thoughtfully before agreeing with a firm nod.

Of course, Innocence couldn't say the word very well, so what she often ended up with was 'mutter,' 'mutta,' sometimes just 'mutt,' and Twilight was 'mama' or 'mommy' any of those variations. Which pleased Luna less, but she found it adorable coming from Innocence, so she decided it had all worked out. Although it certainly hadn't stopped her from bopping Scrivener Blooms again anyway.

It also often sounded the same to anyone who wasn't listening closely, since Innocence was still running a lot of her words together. But Luna and Twilight could both clearly understand the babe, and it made it a world easier for them now that they could know who was being called when, even if previously they had never had much trouble telling who Innocence wanted just by instinct.

The stallion finished spreading jam over several muffin halves resting on a tray next to the steeping cups of tea, and then he leaned up before pausing and instead raising a front hoof. It clicked apart into a claw, and Scrivener smiled slightly as he took the tray and carried it easily like this, striding slowly back towards the bedroom as Abaddon hopped off his head to scurry back and forth through the corridor and twine around his hooves.

It got a little more complicated at the door, but thankfully Luna opened it for him with telekinesis from where she and Twilight were now sitting up in bed together, propped against the pillows and smiling softly at the stallion. The tray floated out of his grip, and Scrivener nodded gratefully as he shook his claw out before it snapped back together into a hoof, saying quietly: "Still feels weird to hold things. I wonder if I'm ever really going to get used to having these."

"I think we can get used to anything." Twilight said softly as she gently set the tray down beside Luna, and the glow faded from around it and her horn before she smiled up at him. "You were thinking about our relationship again."

"Scrivener is always thinking of it. He should be very honored by what we have together." Luna said firmly, nodding and smiling slightly as she winked across at him. "He gets to play servant and stud to two pretty mares."

The stallion rolled his eyes in amusement as he strode forwards and flopped down into bed, and then he smiled slightly as Twilight half-curled herself against him, closing his eyes and murmuring: "Nah. The best part is this, right here, Luna. Quiet, at peace with you and everyone else, knowing our kid's safe and going to grow up and be... good, and strong, and hopefully more like Twilight than you."

The sapphire mare snorted in amusement, but only gently bopped the stallion's forehead with a hoof as the Lich nodded a little against his chest. Then Luna picked up a muffin half, gazing at the faint light streaming in through the left-open door before Abaddon poked his head in. "Oh, shoo. We cannot do terrible, debauched things to one-another with thou watching."

Abaddon huffed at this, and Twilight snorted in amusement, mumbling: "I think you're the only one up for that right now, Luna. Besides, there's tea and muffins. You can't talk dirty when there's tea and muffins around, that's a rule."

"Twilight Sparkle, sometimes I fear for the effect that Scrivener Blooms has had on thee." Luna said wryly, and Scrivener only shrugged a little before he opened his mouth as Luna leaned over, and the mare dropped the muffin half into his jaws, smiling amusedly down at him. "Then again, he makes a very obedient little pet, I must admit, and 'tis very cute."

Scrivener shrugged as he chewed up the muffin half, and the three rested together in comfort, eating the muffins, drinking their tea, curling up together and just talking about things. Normal things, like the weather and their thoughts on things happening around Ponyville and what they planned to do today, and of course Innocence, their gorgeous little filly.

Eventually Twilight insisted that they get up, since they had likely only slept for a few hours and they could put the rest of the time before Innocence woke up towards neatening up and getting things done around the house. Luna groaned loudly at this, but after a little coaxing she grumbled that she would help out a little, starting with the bedroom.

Luna was a very slow starter when it came to cleaning, but that was a good thing, really: Scrivener and Twilight, meanwhile, coordinated themselves very well together. While Twilight cleaned the kitchen, Scrivener neatened out the den room.

Then they moved upstairs: they tackled the office together, smiling and chatting amiably as they did so, occasionally nudging and teasing each other while Luna finally dragged herself out of bed downstairs, grumbling huffily about the two having such a good time before she bit her lip and closed her eyes to see through Scrivener's. She concentrated until she heard a loud thump from across the house, then grinned, feeling pleased with herself as Scrivener and Twilight both grumbled and went about righting the shelf Luna had managed to yank over with telekinesis.

Even with the added cleanup, they still finished the office and moved on to the rest of the upstairs area before Luna had finished up the bedroom. And the sapphire mare groaned as they both mentally ordered her to clean the bathroom, grumbling to herself the entire time.

When she finished, Twilight and Scrivener were still finishing up the rooms upstairs, so Luna moved into the laundry room and looked curiously at the washing machine for a long few moments. About five minutes later, Scrivener and Twilight both slowly looked up at a horrible thumping and squalling coming from downstairs, and the two winced and rushed down to find Luna panicking as she danced around the washer as it vomited soap suds and water in every direction, vibrating violently into the walls and yanking on the piping it was connected to.

Twilight and Scrivener both tackled the machine, but the stallion yelped and was promptly electrocuted by the malfunctioning washer and thrown backwards. Twilight winced at this, ignoring the pulse of electricity that shocked over her own body, then looked wildly back and forth as she leapt away from the sparking appliance before almost jumping on Luna when her horn began to glow, clearly meaning to just blow the machine up. Then the violet mare snapped her horn towards the fuse box on the wall, snapping the switches off with a wild swing of telekinesis and knocking several fuses free.

Luna had apparently decided to kickstart the washing machine by electrifying it... after overloading it with suds and clothing and setting it to do industrial-level cleaning. Twilight and Scrivener both stared over the devastation wrought by the smoldering machine that was bleeding water like blood, a fractured pipe behind it dribbling more of the substance over the floor, and Luna blushed and took the excuse that Innocence was crying to scurry off and tend to the filly. Scrivener mumbled under his breath, but he and Twilight only traded looks and sighs after a moment.

This happened more often than Scrivener liked to think about. So while Twilight winced and dragged the mostly-destroyed clothing, towels, and sheets out of the dead washing machine, the stallion went about the process of blocking off the pipes for now and repairing what had shaken loose and broken over the wall.

Well, it at least gave them something to do today, and it was probably sixish in the morning now. Luna was embarrassed, but neither Twilight nor Scrivener could stay all that mad at her when she was taking care of Innocence. They were used to little accidents like this, anyway: Luna might be able to do everything else, but she had never quite adjusted to using household appliances, and tended to forget they didn't work the same way that ones powered by magic did.

A few things were salvageable: most of the towels, some of the clothing. The rest of it had to be thrown out, though, and Twilight figured they might as well pick some of that up in Ponyville today while they got Cowlick or one of her smarter workers to come out here and repair the washing machine. Assuming it could be repaired. They also needed some new fuses, since the ones Twilight had knocked loose had gotten soaked and damaged.

Luna remained humble for about an hour. Then she insisted on being 'helpful,' which Twilight and Scrivener always dreaded: this was another way she was just like Sleipnir, who also often wanted to make up for any little errors of judgment he made and usually just made things worse. Of course, Pinkamena tended to just punch Sleipnir, but tempting as it was sometimes, neither Twilight nor Scrivy really wanted to punch Luna.

So finally, they hesitantly agreed to let Luna finish cleaning up the mess while Scrivener took care of Innocence, playing with her and making her a bit of breakfast. Twilight, meanwhile, went back upstairs to finish straightening up the guest room.

Luna did a good job of mopping up, at least, but then Scrivener caught her grumpily poking at the washing machine with her horn, and simply glared at her from the doorway until she slowly turned a bright shade of red, then cleared her throat and said awkwardly: "I was merely... ensuring that... 'twas not going to burst back into life. That is all."

Scrivener grumbled and returned to Innocence, who was growling and flailing wildly in all directions in her baby seat, which she hated because it had straps to hold her in place. Then she yelled loudly when Scrivener leaned down and gave her a pointed look, before finally grumbling and settling a little, giving him a surly glower.

The stallion only smiled at this despite his best efforts not to. She was so damn strong-willed... it was both admirable, and incredibly frustrating at times. He reached out and gently stroked back her mane, and Innocence only huffed at him loudly before trying to nip his hoof, but Scrivener winced and hurriedly drew it away, catching her gently by the nose.

Innocence continued to be cranky, and it was always a little hard to calm her down. She wasn't like most babies, with a security object or two that she would happily cling to and use to soothe herself, like the Gymbr doll had been for Antares. Nor did she put up with pacifiers or soothers: she would always spit them out, and the only pleasure she took from them seemed to be seeing how far she could spit it or if she could manage to hit someone.

A little later in the morning, once Twilight was done upstairs and Luna was starting to put the incident past her, the three decided to head into Ponyville together. Innocence grumbled for a little of the journey, but eventually fell asleep in her carrier, snoring loudly away as Twilight awkwardly tried to adjust the filly's head into a better position every now and then, but Innocence always fidgeted right back into her painful-looking dead slump.

They made good time, and wandered for a little while before Twilight led them to a little store owned by an old couple, where they picked up new sheets and blankets and towels to replace the old. Innocence woke up around this point, and grumbled at the couple cooing over her before they made their way out, and the filly studied Ponyville thoughtfully before huffing and holding her little claws up: "Play, Mutter, play!"

Luna cocked her head curiously towards Twilight Sparkle, and the Lich bit her lip, then began to open her mouth to bring up her schedules and how the later it got, the busier Cowlick would probably be, and all these other points, but then Innocence asked again, almost desperately: "Play?"

So instead, they ended up at a little park, where Luna sat astride one of the brightly-painted plastic dragons that sat on an enormous spring, rocking back and forth with an amused look on her features as Innocence giggled in her lap. Scrivener and Twilight both watched with warm smiles on their faces, the stallion shaking his head slowly before he glanced in surprise as a red-tinged tear slid down Twilight's cheek. "You okay?"

"I... yeah, yeah. It's... it's nothing. I'm just... I'm just really happy. I'm really happy that..." Twilight reached up, rubbing compulsively at one of her cheeks, and then she suddenly turned and almost flung herself into Scrivener Blooms, the stallion blinking even as he caught her as she hugged him tightly, fiercely around the neck. "Thank you. Both of you."

"Mama!" Innocence called loudly, and then she flailed a little before scrambling out of Luna's lap and leaping to the ground, running across the grass to barrel into Twilight, and the Lich laughed as she swept up her daughter in a fierce, tight embrace, closing her eyes. And her joy only increased when Luna leapt in as well, the three embracing, keeping Innocence safe and protected and encircled within as the filly laughed and smiled happily.

Innocence went back to playing after that: she played with some of the other parent's foals, and Scrivener kept an eye on her to make sure she didn't get too bossy and behaved well, while Twilight Sparkle kept an eye on Luna to stop her from freaking out any of the other parents too much. Innocence was fairly good with the other kids, at least: Scrivener only had to gently scold her once when she tried to steal a chubby little colt's shovel and bucket. Well, perhaps 'mug' was a better word for what she had been attempting to do.

After a little grumbling, she went back to watch and then politely ask for the shovel in half-baby talk, and the colt looked at the filly before handing it almost grudgingly over. But then Innocence went about helping him with the tremendous hole the colt was digging, and they began to work together a little better, which Scrivener thought was an enormous relief with the father of the young boy lurking uneasily nearby.

Scrivener looked over at him: fairly young, stressed-looking, big dopey glasses and a tie, of all things. Expensive watch, though, and his cutie mark looked like some kind of mathematical symbol, so Scrivener figured he was probably an accountant or banker or something. Except...

Before he even realized it, Scrivener Blooms was letting his eyes refocus, seeing 'behind the masks,' as he phrased it: for a moment, he glimpsed the emotions running through the stallion as he saw strange auras and surreal imagery, and he winced a little before reaching up and rubbing at his eyes, the vision fading as quickly as it had come. He had gotten much better control over that nasty little habit of his these days, but sometimes it still came and went... usually it was only ghosts and their kin that set off his eyes these days.

He cleared his throat after a moment, then smiled a little when he saw the younger stallion was looking at him awkwardly before Scrivener said finally: "My daughter doesn't usually get along with other foals so well. It's nice to see."

"Yeah. Uh. Yeah." the other pony said awkwardly, looking down at his chubby son, and then both fathers looked lamely away at almost the same time as the conversation fell flat, while Innocence cheerfully babbled away to the chubby colt, who just nodded seriously now and then.

Luna rolled her eyes at this, and Twilight sighed a little, then winced when the sapphire mare strode quickly over to Scrivener. She half-shoved him out of the way, then thrusted her hoof towards the stallion, saying imperiously: "I am Luna Brynhild, and this is Scrivener Blooms. Who art thou and what is the name of thy child?"

The stallion simply stared at her... but the method did prove effective, and Luna looked proud of herself at having made a new friend for Innocence. Of course, she also had wasted no time in pointing out that Clinker was a rather rotund little baby boy, but his father, Bean Counter, had seemed far too used to this comment to do anything but sigh and plead that it was just baby fat.

Innocence looked pleased to have a little friend herself: they had already arranged a short playdate, since Bean had been mumbling about needing to find a babysitter tomorrow, and Luna had pounced on the chance, saying they could meet at the library and watch out for Clinker there for a few hours, and he and Innocence could get to know each other better. Twilight had come over to point out Luna didn't own the library, Celestia did, but Luna had just grumbled that she owned Celestia so it didn't matter anyway, and Scrivener couldn't really think of a way to refute this logic without getting hit. So he hadn't said anything, and been bopped anyway after a moment.

They headed to the engineering building first, though, since it was closer: Cowlick was busy, but promised to send someone out their way as soon as possible. Then she had asked curiously if they had seen Celestia around, and when Luna had said they were just going to the library now, the engineer nodded firmly before saying mildly: "Wait here a minute, I'm gonna come with you. I got something that I gotta show off."

"'Tis not another giant gun, is it? I swear, Cowlick, if thou gives Celestia a giant gun I will be filled with anger." Luna said dryly, and Cowlick snorted in amusement and grinned widely at this.

"Hell no. At least, not right now. After how badly Sleipnir and Pinkamena creamed those two yesterday at their little race, the last thing I want to give Celestia is a gun. I'll be back in a minute." And with that, Cowlick turned and strode through the doors as Luna nodded agreeably.

The engineer returned with something large and apparently heavy in a case strapped to her back, wheezing around the unlit cigarette in her muzzle as she muttered: "Okay, let's get going here. I ain't no freak like you, Luna, able to carry large, heavy things for long periods of time."

"Oh, no, I never do such. That is what Scrivener is for." Luna remarked cheerfully, and Scrivener sighed even as he nodded in agreement, and Twilight laughed. "What is it then, pray tell? Thou just said 'twas not a weapon."

"It ain't. Dammit, mare, just wait five minutes, I can't goddamn talk with this goddamn thing on my back." Cowlick muttered as she followed them out the door, and then she winced when Innocence mimicked the one repeated word she had spoken, and Twilight glowered at the engineer. "Oops."

They made their way across Ponyville a little quieter, even as Luna poked curiously at the hard case protecting whatever was rattling around inside the box, until they reached the door to the library. Luna simply booted this open, and Celestia didn't even look up from the forms she was going over, only greeting absently: "Hello, Luna."

Discombobulation favored the sapphire mare with a dry look, seated primly on the table beside Celestia and absently brushing her mane: something else Celestia was mostly ignoring, before her amethyst eyes flicked curiously up as Cowlick staggered into the room. "This is a surprise, though. Kilby Kwolek, what are you doing here?"

"God-" Cowlick caught herself as Twilight and Scrivener both glared at her, the engineer clearing her throat before she said in a milder voice: "Cowlick. My name's just Cowlick. But here, I got this for you. Well, half for you, half for Bob, there, since he's such a pain in the ass."

Discombobulation tilted his head curiously at this, spinning on his butt over the table and hopping to the floor on the other side. Then he winced when Cowlick simply flung the box off with a loud grunt, sending it crashing and half-rolling before the clasps popped loose, and the object inside spilled loose of the cloth it had been wrapped in.

The chaos entity's eyes widened as his jaw fell open, and then he slowly reached down and rubbed a hoof over it as Celestia smiled warmly, leaning forwards and whispering: "You rebuilt it."

"Hell no, do I look like a repeat performer to you? This one's brand new, and better than the last one, if I do say so myself." Cowlick said comfortably, rubbing a hoof against her vest and straightening with a wide grin, and Luna, Scrivener and Twilight all stared with amazement at the new prosthetic arm. "By the way, do you guys have any idea how hard it is to keep a damn secret around here? Ross and I had to make this whole thing ourselves. Now try it on, I wanna make sure it fits."

Discombobulation mouthed wordlessly... and then the prosthetic glowed with golden light before floating up and gently but firmly setting itself into place, a large cusp locking over his shoulder as the harness that extended from it quickly tied itself around the Draconequus' body. Layered plates of metal flexed almost like real flesh and muscle, and slowly, the complex metal claw raised itself up, fingers twitching and working slowly at first... then they moved in sudden quick rhythm, before the Draconequus snapped his arm out to the side, then thrust it high into the air, striking a pose with it.

Cowlick only grinned widely as Celestia looked over the Draconequus with delight, and Discombobulation slowly lowered his hand back in front of himself to whisper: "It's just like my old arm. Maybe even better."

"Told you. Sleeker design, see? Fits your body a little better than that older one did." Cowlick reached up and tapped against his metal wrist. "That's because I had better materials to work with... great and tough as that giant metal golem's arm was, it still was old, and worn-down, and you went and proved you could overload that damn crystal inside it if you wanted to. So this thing I enhanced using that bit of soulstone I requisitioned as a kind of circuit breaker. Seems like as a nice side effect it lets your chaos energies mix a little smoother through those crystal cores that make your arm work.

"I made it more solid, too. Last design was all fierce and intimidating as hell, sure, but the claw was clankier and the damn plates tended to get bent and dented, but I shouldn't have to remind you of that." Cowlick continued, reaching up to tap the smoother metal claw. "This is a lot more stable and compressed. It'll be better both for combat and gripping into soft fleshy bits, if you know what I mean."

Cowlick winked up at Discombobulation, who glowered before he reached his metal hand down and squeezed her nose firmly, the mare yelping and cursing as she staggered backwards before the Draconequus rose his steel arm and said thoughtfully: "Huh. Well. I like it even more already. What do you know, it turns out that Angela Spica here made something better-developed than her character."

"You can eat my as... uh... asparagus." Cowlick finished awkwardly, when Twilight gave her a pointed look. "Uh. Yeah. But I'm glad to hear you like it, then, even if I didn't get a proper thank you yet. You stupid jerk."

"Jerk Bob." Innocence added, and then she reached her little claws towards the metallic arm, looking fascinated by the way it glinted and moved, burbling excitedly.

Discombobulation huffed a little at this, then reached a single finger down to gently push it against the filly's nose, saying mildly: "I am not a jerk, and I'll prove it right now."

He paused, cleared his throat and turned towards Cowlick... then suddenly swept her up in a bone-crushing hug, babbling: "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

Cowlick gasped for breath, cigarette flying into the air and falling straight back down her throat before she coughed a few times, eyes bulging, and Twilight winced as Luna only laughed and Celestia smiled warmly, nodding in agreement. "This is wonderful, Cowlick, and... and I can't thank you enough for it as well, or for all the good you've done for Ponyville. You've really-"

And then Cowlick turned her head and spat out the soaked cigarette before shoving firmly at Discombobulation, freeing herself from his limbs with a loud wheeze to land on her rump and flop backwards with a groan. "Oh you son of a bitch. Go back to not being thankful. Don't ever thank me again, any of you, I hate you all."

Luna only laughed as Scrivener smiled and shook his head, and Discombobulation cleared his throat awkwardly before bowing forwards and daintily offering his metallic hand. Cowlick glared up at him, but after a moment she finally rolled her eyes and reached up to take it, letting him help her back to her hooves with a gentle tug.

Then the Draconequus looked down at his metallic arm again before he blushed slightly when Celestia hugged him firmly from the side and rested her head against him, gazing into his eyes warmly. And after a moment, his metallic arm slowly settled over her shoulders and his strangely-warm steel hand squeezed her quietly, the two smiling softly and seeing only each other in that moment. It made Cowlick grin as she brushed absently her denim vest, and all the effort she had put into the mechanical marvel she'd never use herself worthwhile.


	69. Literary Culture

Chapter Sixty Four: Literary Culture

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener Blooms smiled lamely across at Underbrush as the moss-green earth pony simply glared at him, while Luna glowered back and Barry fidgeted wildly. They were in Canterlot, meeting with Underbrush after a short visit with Cheshire, and the charcoal stallion felt horribly intimidated not just by the mogul sitting around a desk so large you could probably land a dragon on it, but the massive shelves full of books, the ornate and pointy furnishings that caged them in, and of course, the enormous portrait of Underbrush himself mounted on the wall behind his desk. Clearly not there because Underbrush had any taste in art, but as both a sign of his wealth... and probably as a very, very, very effective intimidation tactic, with how the goddamn giant picture just _glared _into your soul.

Finally, Underbrush asked distastefully: "So what, precisely, is Ersatz Major doing alive, and why is she dating that ridiculous demon? Did he buy her, is that it?"

"You mean the demon you almost bit the ear off of?" Scrivener asked before he could stop himself, and then he immediately grinned awkwardly and leaned back in his seat, mentally cursing his own stupid mouth as Barry slowly turned a horrified look on the charcoal stallion. "I mean. Uh. That demon is... a good friend of ours, Burning Desire, who is... a good friend."

"A good friend." Underbrush said moodily, and then he shook his head slowly before rubbing at his face, closing his eyes. "Answer my question, Scrivener Blooms."

"We didn't lie about anything. She... she died protecting me. But Burning Desire and some of our other friends brought her back from Helheim. Saved her soul. And... so... she's... here now." Scrivener said finally, not really wanting to get into the subject with Underbrush as he shifted a little in his seat, and earning a scathing look from the stallion.

Underbrush went back to moodily tapping his hoof against the desk, and Luna twitched a little before she asked distastefully: "So why precisely are we here again? Art thou done scolding us, or does thou need to pump us for more details regarding the mare who thou hast apparently never gotten over?"

Underbrush's hoof froze against the desk as he slowly turned a glare towards Luna, and Scrivener and Barry both turned almost-disbelieving gapes towards the sapphire mare. But Luna only looked steadily back, and after a few moments, the businesspony snorted and asked mildly: "You've never been dumped, have you Luna Brynhild?"

"Nay, but I have left many ponies behind, suffered mine own share of unrequited love, and seen friend, foe, and all between the two die. Many upon or because of my account." Luna replied calmly, meeting the stallion's eyes. "So do not think that-"

"I'll think whatever I goddamn well please." Underbrush retorted, and then he slammed his hoof against the desk, making several of the gold-plated pens bounce up out of the wells they had been anchored in. "I gave that bitch everything she could ever want, without even caring she was a unicorn. I gave her jewels and treasure and she told me she wasn't like any of the other unicorns from the north, and at first I believed her. But all she wanted was more of everything, to look nicer, to get the better job, to be set up with her own little place. I'm not surprised the materialistic proud-horn ended up in Hell for all of that. I'm more surprised they let her in."

"Come on, that's enough." Scrivener said quietly, and Underbrush favored him with a dark look. "Ersatz has her flaws, but she's not greedy. I think you know that... and she deserves the chance at redemption Burning Desire is giving her. In fact, I think they're going to do good things for each other. So... let's... let's not go there, okay?"

"Don't tell me what to do. You are my employee, I am not yours. Yes, you're a writer, and yes, you get to do whatever the hell you want, whenever the hell you want, but don't forget that my publishing company owns you and your trademark." Underbrush said moodily, pointing across at Scrivener. "That makes me your boss."

Scrivener smiled a bit at this, replying quietly: "Ersatz is my family. Family trumps business, Xeric. Unless it's business with my family, I suppose."

The businesspony glared angrily at Scrivener, and Barry began to open his mouth as he leaned forwards, but Underbrush only slammed his hoof against the desk and said icily: "Barter, if I hear you say one word, I'll have you blacklisted and ensure you never work in the publishing business again. You can go roast hay fries at the local Mr. Happy's, do I make myself clear?"

Barry whimpered loudly, and Scrivener rubbed slowly at his forehead: it was funny, but Underbrush's threats made him somehow feel less intimidated and more assured of himself. Maybe it was because again, Scrivener was reminded of the unicorn way of doing business: picking on ponies who seemed helpless to do anything in response. Except he wasn't helpless anymore, and... he didn't have to just sit here and take this, did he?

Scrivener looked down thoughtfully at this, then over at Luna, who grinned suddenly and widely, nodding rapidly, before the stallion sighed tiredly and said finally: "You have to make this up to me, though. I mean, seriously, you have to do something nice for me for once."

"Oh, Scrivy. I shan't do one nice thing but a hundred." Luna said with relish, and Underbrush frowned at them as Barry looked up dumbly, before Luna and Scrivener both suddenly grabbed the edge of the desk in front of them, then both ponies hauled upwards with a grunt and flung the desk hard backwards, sending it crashing into Underbrush and knocking him crashing and bouncing backwards out of his throne of a seat.

Barry screamed like a filly in horror at this as Underbrush laid dazedly on his back, mouthing wordlessly, before Scrivener giddily leaned over the massive bulwark of a flipped desk and looked down at the businesspony laying amidst a pile of papers and pens. "Underbrush, you're not happy because you're turning into the exact things ponies like you and I tried to run away from. So I've decided that from now on, I'm going to treat you like I would gladly treat those same ponies. You can blacklist me, throw me out, do whatever you want, but I don't need you. The only ponies I really want to actually read whatever drooling idiocy I write down on paper next are ponies like Luna and Twilight and Celestia. Ponies who matter.

"Yeah, it was wonderful to be published. It feels amazing to have all these fans out there, to have made an impact. But I'm also not anypony's puppet. Not anymore." Scrivener shook his head, smiling wider at this thought, getting strength from it before he nodded firmly once. "So I'm going to leave now, and go home. Because I am a writer who sold half a million goddamn books and I don't have one hot wife, I have _two_, and I fully intend to live the dream and make out with both of them. So. Goodbye. Barry, are you coming?"

Barry only mouthed stupidly, as Luna grinned brightly over at the stallion, eyes absolutely glowing with joy as Scrivener turned and strode towards the door. But he only made it halfway across the office before his triumphant exit was ruined somewhat when Underbrush flung himself in an absurdly long tackle into Scrivener's back, knocking him forwards onto his face with a yelp.

Underbrush scrambled over him, and Scrivener cursed and bucked the earth pony off before standing up... and wincing, hearing the crack and blinking stupidly at how much the punch Underbrush landed against his face goddamn hurt. He mouthed slowly, then blinked a few more times before Underbrush shouted at him: "We are not done here, and I am no goddamn unicorn!"

Underbrush swung a hoof at him again, and Scrivener gritted his teeth as he caught this in his own with a flinch, snapping: "Well you sure as hell act like one! How the hell did you get so rich when your first instinct seems to be to punch the crap out of things that make you angry?"

"How the hell do you think you get respect in business? Good lawyers and strong hooves." Underbrush retorted, throwing another jab at Scrivener, and the charcoal stallion yelped as this caught him across the face before he shoved the smaller, lankier, furiouser earth pony backwards. "You are not allowed to quit!"

"I didn't quit, I expected you to fire me!" the charcoal stallion avoided another punch, then grabbed Underbrush by the head and shoved him down against the ground, wincing away like he was holding down a vicious, nasty dog. "Will you calm the hell down?"

Underbrush responded to this by yanking backwards and shoving himself to his hooves, then shoving almost face-to-face with Scrivener Blooms, baring his teeth at him. "You listen to me, and you listen good, slave brother. I am nothing like you. I am successful, I am angry, I am not a unicorn, and I am not content to whittle away my time betraying my own race. You want to quit, you quit, but don't you goddamn think I'm going to fire a coward like you."

"What? What?" Scrivener's eyes widened, then he gritted his own teeth and seized Underbrush's collar with his hooves, but the earth pony wasn't fazed in the slightest even as Scrivener yanked him upwards, glaring back at him. "The only race is _pony_, do you not get that? Yeah, the unicorns up north are complete assholes, but I've learned there's two other good unicorns out there for every bad one, just like there's plenty of assholes like you for every good earth pony!"

Underbrush shoved Scrivener hooves away, then he shoved the charcoal stallion backwards, snapping: "And which category do you fall under? Arrogant goddamn horn-polisher!"

"Stupid... jerk!" Scrivener retorted after a moment, struggling for words through his disbelief and frustration before he added flatly: "And at least I don't fling chairs out windows and jump on ponies and... and how the hell did you get to be such an asshole, anyway?"

"Because I get away with goddamn everything!" Underbrush shouted, stamping a hoof on the ground and snarling across at Scrivener Blooms, and the charcoal stallion simply stared. "Because everyone's so goddamn scared of all this worthless power and money I have, they let me do whatever the hell I please! Because I'm so connected that I might as well run Canterlot myself, I have the goddamn Royal Council trembling in their hooves at the mention of my name and anyone who wants to sue me has to represent themselves, because my legal team will sanction the ground out from beneath the hooves of any lawyer who stands up to me!

"Now are you goddamn standing up to me, or are you just a piece of snot coward who can't handle me anymore, and you're trying to run away with your stupid whores to go and make more freakish little babies in that brothel of unicorn horn-licking you call 'home?'" Underbrush snapped, and Scrivener Blooms snarled before he stepped forwards and slammed a hoof into Underbrush's face, snapping his cheekbone and sending him crashing down on his side in a broken heap.

There was silence for a few moments before Scrivener stared in horror as he realized what he did, and Barry collapsed in a dead faint out of his chair. Luna was staring stupidly at Scrivener as well... but Underbrush only gave a dry chuckle before he spat out fragments of tooth and a stream of blood, slowly picking himself up and grinning despite the visibly broken bone and bruising forming over the side of his face. "There. Last time I was hit so hard was back when the master found out I spat in his whiskey. Good, reminds me of old times, reminds me that I'm an earth pony, not a unicorn."

There was silence for a few moments as Scrivener simply looked dumbly from Underbrush to his hoof, and then the businesspony spat to the side again, saying calmly: "I want another book from you. I don't give a crowbait's flank what it's about, but I want another book from you and I want it soon, do you understand me? Rose Thorns held up fine: better than I expected, to be honest, poetry press rarely does too well. But you got a good thing going still. Let's play on that, and see if we can keep you turning out writing on a regular schedule."

The charcoal stallion only nodded awkwardly, clearing his throat and shifting lamely before he gave a dumb smile, rubbing slowly at the back of his head. Underbrush only studied him moodily, and then he said distastefully: "And don't call me Xeric again. My name is Underbrush. Maybe you can show a little respect and add a proper title in there, too."

"Yes sir." Scrivener said ironically, and then he hesitated and looked down at his hoof, adding lamely: "I'm... uh... I'm sorry, by the way."

"Shut up, slave hoof." Underbrush said distastefully, and Luna bristled even as she grinned over at the businesspony, but Underbrush ignored her as he turned moodily back towards his desk and spat out blood again. "By the way, I'll be taking the cost for cleaning up my office and breaking my jaw out of your next paycheck. Not the teeth, though. You can keep the teeth."

"You know, you could just clean up the office yourself. You're supposed to be a slave hoof like me and all." Scrivener said before he could stop himself, and Underbrush slowly turned a moody look over his shoulder towards the charcoal stallion, who cleared his throat and nodded awkwardly. "Message received. I'll... just be going now."

"Take his teeth!" Luna almost hissed to Scrivener, nodding excitedly, and the stallion stared at her before the mare huffed and strode over to the glinting, broken fragments of tooth. A blue glow surrounded them, and they lifted into the air before steaming faintly and sparking as Luna concentrated on them, before nodding firmly to herself and slipping them into her flowing mane for safekeeping.

Underbrush didn't seem the least bit disturbed or put off by this, moodily looking after Luna before he shook his head and absently rubbed at his swelling, bruised face. For a few moments, Scrivener hesitated, before he finally asked: "So just... Underbrush, why are you such a..."

The businesspony looked moody at this, and Scrivener decided to try and rephrase the question. "So precisely when did your business model become 'I should keep the people who punch me in the face' instead of firing me for... I don't know. Cowardice I suppose. Racial inferiority. I'm not really sure what your reasoning is for anything you do, I think you're just a ball of anger and bitterness... with uh, all respect."

"I thought I told you to get out of my office." Underbrush asked moodily, and Scrivener grinned lamely as Luna sighed and rolled her eyes, before Underbrush snorted and turned away, striding over towards where Barry was laying prone. "Besides, it sounds like you have me all figured out. You see, there are two kinds of ponies in this world... slaves, and kings. And slaves, no matter how successful they are, no matter who they become, no matter what they tell themselves, are still goddamn slaves even if they escape all the kings in the world."

Underbrush kicked Barry in the stomach, making him wheeze and blink, then yelp and scramble to his hooves, cowering away from Underbrush and clearly not understanding what was going on as the stallion continued in his harsh voice: "Slaves got no rights. Slaves can't make themselves refined even in ten thousand dollar suits. Slaves don't deserve good treatment, colt. Because it ain't the shackles on your legs that make you a slave, it's the shackles on your heart and soul, and I've never met a king who didn't wear rags, and a slave who didn't wear a suit. Now get the hell out of my office, Scrivener Blooms, and take this crybaby with you."

"Only you can remove those shackles." Scrivener said quietly, and when Underbrush gave him a dark look, the charcoal stallion cleared his throat and gestured awkwardly to Barry as the agent looked dumbly back and forth. "Come on Barry. We're getting out of here before we end up in more trouble and I end up getting part of my body chewed off."

Underbrush only glowered as Barry hurried quickly over to the charcoal stallion, almost plowing into him as he grinned awkwardly over his shoulder and opened his mouth, but the glare that Underbrush favored him with made the lanky stallion turn and hurriedly bull Scrivener out as quickly as possible, all-but-hyperventilating. Luna, meanwhile, stayed a moment longer even as Barry shoved Scrivener through the enormous oak double doors that guarded Underbrush's office, and the mare paused before saying gently: "She is safe from thee, Underbrush, with a pony who cares very deeply for her. Perhaps even loves her. Let that be enough."

Underbrush only turned moodily away and made a quick, dismissive gesture, and Luna glowered at him before huffing and turning, striding quickly out through the double doors and into the enormous, unsurprisingly-empty waiting room watched over by a single bored-looking secretary. Even the hyperventilating, whimpering agent didn't seem to catch her interest as Scrivener only looked dryly down at Barry, before he glanced up and asked finally: "Remind me why I ever thought it was a good idea to do something you would do?"

"Oh come now, Scrivy. Thou art always like that. Thou gets pushed too far, and thou snaps on some poor, unsuspecting individual." Luna replied mildly, flicking a hoof disdainfully, and then she turned her eyes towards Barry, adding grumpily: "I suppose that we should bring the child to the ice cream store to settle his nerves, though. At least, that is what we do for my daughter, but my baby Innocence is of much sterner stuff than thou art."

Barry blinked dumbly as he realized this was being directed at him, looking up after a moment and mouthing wordlessly before he held up a hoof... then winced and cowered when Luna leaned forwards and glared at him. "Do not speak. We are going to the ice cream parlor now, and thou shall enjoy thy treat, and thank us for it, and cease they insufferable filly-like whining. Is this understood, Barry Barter?"

"Yes, ma'am." Barry mumbled as he shrank his head down between his shoulders, swallowing nervously and offering a lame grin, before he finally squeaked out: "You're... we're not... he didn't..."

"What did I say about the whining?" Luna smacked Barry on the head with a hoof, making him yelp and wince, and Scrivener sighed and looked almost pleadingly over at the mare for a moment, which made her grumble and moodily relent. "Oh, very well, fine. And watch, I shall be perfectly civil and polite. Afterwards, Barry, I would like to insist that thou return to Ponyville with us to see our daughter, who is currently having another playdate, I believe, with Cheeky."

"Clinker." Scrivener corrected, and Luna only grunted and shrugged: Scrivener knew that Luna knew that she was using the wrong name for the chubby little foal, like she knew that he knew she knew and he was just going to keep correcting her on the matter. In other words, she was seeing how close she could get to the nickname 'Fatty' before he got mad at her, like Twilight did.

They were all glad that Innocence finally had a friend, though, even if Clinker was a little... odd. He was one of those big, slow-learning foals, who rarely smiled and didn't seem to communicate very well with others. But Innocence liked him, and even if she was a little rough on him, Bean Counter seemed very, very happy that his son had found someone who he could at least spend time with, although even Twilight had been a little surprised to find out Clinker was actually three years old.

Scrivener, Luna, and Barry made their way out of the waiting room and into the halls of the building, the agent calming down little-by-little, and then his worry turning to something more like glee when Scrivener noted that Underbrush did, in fact, want him to put together another book. The agent immediately began rambling away, but Scrivener only tuned him out for now, wondering mildly why the hell Barry wasn't asking any important questions, such as why the hell Underbrush would want to still publish him even after Scrivener had very literally broken his face.

The stallion paused thoughtfully at this, but then Luna only gave him an amused look and a gentle nudge with her mind as they strode down the stairs, and Scrivener grunted after a moment, deciding she was probably right. It really was better not to think about things like that: Underbrush was too much of a conundrum even for him, and he thought that even if it was somehow possible to explain away all the crazy earth pony's behavior... part of it was the fact that whether he had lived a hell of a life or not, no matter what kind of hardships he had been though... Xeric Underbrush was still also just an ass at the end of the day.

Luna grunted in agreement with this, nodding thoughtfully as they made their way down the steps, before she interrupted Barry irritably: "Scrivener Blooms has already decided precisely what he is going to have published, idiot, cease this... prattling and babbling away. Besides, if thou art so obsessed with having two mares at once, go wander the streets of Canterlot tonight and find two mares selling their wares, thou clearly art well enough off to pay for that sort of thing if only the sex is important to thee."

Barry mouthed wordlessly at this, and Scrivener cleared his throat loudly before Luna continued mildly: "Oh come now, 'tis true enough! Sleipnir always bought plenty of whores, although they were often the ones who paid him. Damn him for being so cheerful and charismatic and simply skillful in that regard. Sometimes I truly do wonder who between myself and my siblings is the better on the fertile battlefield of the bed."

The lanky agent wheezed slowly at this, and Luna huffed at him as Scrivener cleared his throat loudly and looked awkwardly away. This just made the sapphire mare grumble louder before she muttered: "Oh, thou art both just idiots. That is all there is to it."

"Yes. We're the ones there's something clearly wrong with." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna huffed and bopped him with her horn, making him wince a little as they emerged from the stairwell onto the first floor. "You're such an evil little... thing."

"Thou art an evil thing And thou art fat, too" Luna grumbled, and Scrivener sighed a little before the two flailed at each other childishly for a moment, then both turned down the long hallway, Luna adding huffily: "And now I believe that I require ice cream as well, because thou art both a pile of idiocy. There had best be ice cream nearby. I desire ice cream, and I shan't stop until I get some."

"I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream." Scrivener intoned before he could stop himself, and Luna gave him a dry look for a few moments as they passed into the gorgeous foyer of the building... then threw her head back and yelled loudly, shaking her head wildly back and forth and making the glass statues that lined the red carpet running down the center of this magnificent entrance shudder, ponies wincing and staring in shock at the sapphire mare.

Scrivener only grinned awkwardly as he turned bright red, and Barry mouthed wordlessly at Luna before several large, angry-looking security guards approached, but the mare only huffed at them and said flatly: "We are already leaving, fear not. And if thou lays a hoof upon me I shall bend thee over my knee and spank thee."

The guards glared at her, and Luna glared back before Scrivener gently strode over to her and began to slowly push her towards the door, mumbling: "I already punched Underbrush and I don't think anypony else here shares the same nutjob philosophies as him. Let's get out of here before we get arrested, okay, darling? Dearest? Yes?"

"Thou art a darling-dearest-yes. And fat. No ice cream for thee." Luna grumbled but she allowed herself to be pushed towards and out the large revolving door. And, just as when they'd first entered the building, Luna then shoved Scrivener off and trotted quickly back to the revolving door, forgetting her frustrations to childishly shove her way back into it and circle several times as Scrivener sighed and dropped his head slowly, but couldn't help but smile all the same. Her moods were so goddamn wild and she could be so goddamn childish, and yet... she always surprised him into a smile, whether he liked it or not.

Then Luna finally stepped back outside from the revolving door, smiling at him and looking like her mood had much improved, while Barry awkwardly came out one of the other doors, approaching them and asking weakly: "Why do you guys have to push every pony's buttons? Why? Just... why?"

Scrivener and Luna traded looks, and then they both shrugged before Barry sighed and pointed down the street. "We can take the Celestia Bridge to downtown. There's a whole bunch of food stores and stuff over there."

"What? Celestia Bridge? Damnation, I refuse to stride across a bridge named after my sister!" Luna stomped a hoof, looking outraged. "Where is my bridge? Where is my street, or city? Although 'tis of no surprise at all to hear that her bridge leads to food. Celestia is-"

"You really need to learn a new insult, Luna." Scrivener remarked mildly, and the sapphire mare glowered before Scrivener gestured at Barry. "Lead the way."

Luna did eventually consent to crossing Celestia Bridge, if only because she badly wanted ice cream, but she complained the entire time, stomping her hooves and concentrating magic into her crystal horn so she could scratch up the supports when they passed and cut her name in runes along one of the larger girders. But she cheered up when they strode off the bridge and to an intersection filled with booths of candy and chocolate and all kinds of treats, set up in front of specialty stores and bakeries and sweet shoppes...

Luna sampled quite a bit of everything, and Scrivener knew the last thing he should be encouraging was her pickpocketing, but it always amused him when she put her old skills to use. She stormed up, loudly and brazenly demanding free samples from the various ponies, then she would flick her mane so the starry locks twisted upwards and settled over part of their stand and some of whatever was on sale, usually going completely unnoticed. Then she would flick her mane back and storm off, whether they gave her a sample or not.

Eventually they headed to the ice cream parlor nearby, and once they were comfortably seated at a booth, Luna shook her head wildly before her mane twisted forwards and sparked, spilling all kinds of candy and chocolates and other treats out onto the table in front of them. She grinned happily at this, licking her lips slowly as Barry gaped and Scrivener said mildly: "I don't know why, but I always find it kind of cute when you steal stuff. Not big stuff, but little things like this. You're a trickster."

"Aye, I am. 'Tis wonderful. And thou hast my thanks for not lecturing me today about how I am a bad little filly." Luna grinned after a moment as she unwrapped a chocolate bar, raising this up to her mouth and slowly licking up the side of it. "Thou can tell me what a naughty girl I am later."

Scrivener cleared his throat at this, then he reached out and gently patted Barry's shoulder as the agent mouthed slowly. "Uh, Barry? Why don't you go get us ice cream stuff. I like vanilla, Luna likes... well, just get whatever has the most sugar in it for her."

Barry nodded lamely after a few moments, then he turned and pushed himself out of the booth as Luna looked with entertainment over at the lanky agent. Scrivener paused, glancing over the candy pile, and then he reached out and absently picked up one of the lollipops, saying mildly: "You know, you really do have more than enough of this stuff at home, though."

"Aye, I do." Luna paused, then glanced over at a foal who was staring at her and her pile of candies at the table across from them, and she smiled after a moment, sweeping up a chocolate bar and tossing it to the young colt. He blinked in surprise as he caught it more as a reflex than anything else, then he smiled brightly and nodded several times before happily unwrapping it and beginning to eat, Luna laughing and returning her eyes to Scrivener. "But 'tis such a fun game. And candy tastes sweeter when 'tis the reward, Scrivy. I wish that monsters became candy when they died, so we could have something to look forwards to when the battle ends, no matter what."

"You are so weird." the stallion said mildly, and Luna shrugged agreeably before he unwrapped the lollipop and slipped it into his jaws, rolling it thoughtfully back and forth before adding meditatively: "I should probably be more frustrated with you than I am right now. I know in the past I would have been. But either your emotions are mixing more into mine these days, or I'm just still elated from the whole Underbrush incident. Even though he does kind of scare me."

"He scares me a little as well, if thou wants the honest truth, Scrivy." Luna said mildly after a moment, and the stallion cocked his head curiously. "He reminds me of the old war-dogs that became Barons, not by choice but because of their age and the clamor of their own people. Forced to be a noble despite wanting nothing to do with it, trying to act as preening peacocks when they are truly hawks and eagles. They became bitter and grudging and furious, sick of the part they played in the world and keeping those close to them who reminded them most of the old days, doing whatever it took to get a glimpse of the past."

"I don't think Underbrush wants to go back to being a slave. But I do think he wants to go back to being a slave hoof, if that makes any sense." Scrivener said after a moment, and Luna nodded in agreement, not needing to read into his emotions as she smiled across at him. The stallion paused, then rubbed thoughtfully at his features, murmuring: "Huh. You know, for the first time I think that I get why Sleipnir always says that sometimes being called a slave hoof brings back good memories for him, instead of just bad ones. You know, apart from how that's just what earth ponies were called in the old days and everything."

Luna laughed quietly at this, replying easily: "Aye, but my brother has always been... silly, as thou knows. And special. Even by our standards, he is special." Luna paused thoughtfully, then took a large bite out of her chocolate bar and chewed slowly as she fell into quiet.

There was silence for a few moments, apart from the sounds of conversation around them from the happy ponies around the store, and Barry fumbling his way through ordering ice cream at the counter, before Scrivener glanced up and asked softly: "You're worried about Thesis, aren't you?"

"Thesis, Nightmare Moon, Valthrudnir. I worry about much." Luna replied quietly, glancing out the window and watching several Royal Guards stride by, with a few foals following behind them dressed in cardboard armor, imitating the soldiers. "Thesis still has not attacked us, and Cowlick has prepared and stored all the White Matter she can, weaponized the rest. Celestia is finishing training Eventide herself, Selene has readied an army of demons for us, Kvasir is doing... well... something. I do not even have the heart to mock however he may be trying to help us from Valhalla, though. There is too much at stake, and it feels too possible that soon..."

"We're going to end up in trouble again, yeah." Scrivener hesitated, then he looked down at his hoof before saying quietly: "Maybe... maybe it's just because... I'm nervous about things... but do you ever get the feeling that something else is going on, Luna? I mean... I can't explain it or anything, but I have this strange sensation that... Thesis is up to something right now. That the reason he isn't focusing on us is because he's focused on something else, he's got some... plan of some kind he's putting into action. He's making... adjustments."

Scrivener looked up awkwardly after a moment, expecting to be mocked, but Luna only looked across at him seriously before she said softly: "Those are thy instincts, Scrivy. No, they do not make sense, but that does not mean they are not right. And thou art more attuned to Thesis than I am, because of what thou art. And loathe as I am to do this... perhaps we should speak to Celestia. Tell her of this, and ask her to speak to Kvasir for us, if nothing else."

The stallion nodded hesitantly, reaching his hoof out, and Luna smiled as she took it gently in her own, the two studying each other in silence for a few moments. "'Tis a dangerous time for us, Scrivener Blooms. But we shall push through, as we always do. After all, it seems to be what we do best, surviving against terrible odds with all the world against us."

"Except for all the times we haven't." Scrivener said blandly, and Luna grumbled, flicking her horn to send a peppermint shooting off the table and right into Scrivener's eye, the stallion blinking rapidly and grabbing at his face with a curse. "Uncalled for."

Barry returned a few short minutes later with several bowls of ice cream: some caramel rocky road fudge mess for Luna that she delighted in, plain vanilla for Scrivener, and frozen yogurt for himself. Luna broke up several chocolate bars over her already-extremely-sweet treat as she scowled over at Barry, chastising: "What art thou, some fancy filly who has to fit into her dress? And for a rich stallion thou does not even have a stomach, much less a gut. Where is thy fat?"

"I thought being fat was a bad thing." Barry said dumbly, and Luna shrugged, raising a hoof and tilting it back and forth as Scrivener sighed and swirled his ice cream.

"'Tis... 'tis both. 'Tis good and 'tis bad." Luna said finally. "Those who were fat in the old days were mostly those who were well-off. So it could be a sign that one is doing well for one's self. But it could also be seen as laziness and overindulgence and many other things."

"You really don't want to get into this subject with Luna. She's a hypocrite." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna glared at him before flinging a bit of ice cream at him with her spoon, making him scowl as it splatted against his chest. "I hate you sometimes."

"Good. All romance and mastery is made of love and hate. Thou must love me as thy wife but hate me as thy superior." Luna flung a bit of ice cream at him again, this time hitting his platinum collar, and Scrivener grumbled as he grabbed a napkin to quickly clean this off before he balled the used paper towel up and tossed it back at the sapphire mare.

She glared at it, and it burst into blue flames in midair, disintegrating rapidly into nothing as Barry squeaked, but Scrivener only calmly began to eat his ice cream as Luna huffed, then picked up her bowl to start eating herself. The three settled, though, Barry now used to Luna's sporadic changes of mood and the random bouts of violent love between the two. He felt almost comfortable with them... although he was still shy as hell, and not completely certain where he fell in Scrivener's mind.

So it took him a few moments to work up the courage to finally ask the question that had been bothering him for a while now: "So what... what book are you thinking of selling to Underbrush next then, champ? I mean... if you've already decided, does that mean..."

"Well, I recorded that full history about Sleipnir I still have in the office upstairs. It's a whole saga... focuses on him a lot, but gets into all kinds of things that he, Celestia, and Luna all did together over their five hundred years of journeying and adventuring." Scrivener replied, smiling over at Luna, and the sapphire mare nodded firmly a few times. "I don't think Sleipnir would have a problem with it. It could sell as fantasy, if no one wanted to believe this is a real history of the past."

Barry laughed a little at this, but then he nodded and rubbed slowly at his features, giving a small smile over to Scrivener Blooms. "Okay, champ. Tell you what, then, you get it over to me, I'll put it through editing, and then we'll submit it on over to Underbrush, how's that sound to you?"

Scrivener nodded, then he asked mildly: "Does that mean you're going to actually read it, Barry? Or even maybe just a chapter of the story this time?"

"Hey, big guy, take it easy! I read a good bit of that other story of yours and all, didn't I?" Barry replied in an injured voice, touching his own chest. "And I definitely read most of that Rose Thorns book, even if I didn't understand half the damn poems. I still wanna know what the 'giant's grater' refers to. You got a lot of weird references to books I don't think even exist in this Equestria anymore."

"Some of them should. And hey, lots of stories are passed down orally still." Scrivener said pointedly, before he glowered over at Luna when she giggled stupidly. "Can you... you know... like, try and get your brain out of the gutter?"

"Nay." Luna said staunchly, and then she glowered down at her mostly-melted ice cream. "Look at this! It is turning to sludge already. And the pieces of chocolate are beginning to resemble that which comes out, not that which should go in. Damnation, I cannot eat something that looks like cold sewage, Scrivy. 'Tis gross and foul and loathsome and ick."

"You mean like your cooking?" Scrivener asked in a mutter, and Luna glared at him before she flung her spoon at the stallion. He winced and dodged to the side, and there was a yelp as the ice-cream covered spoon splatted loudly into the mane of the mare sitting in the booth behind him.

Luna's eyes widened at this, and then she hurriedly swept up as much of her candy as possible before scrambling out of the booth and towards the door, and Scrivener grinned embarrassedly over his shoulder at the now-furious-looking mare the spoon had hit. "Uh. Sorry." He paused and picked up a chocolate bar, offering it to her lamely, and when she only glared at him, he carefully put it down on the back of the bench before slowly pushing Barry out of the booth.

The two stallions awkwardly hurried to the doors themselves, emerging and then both glaring at where Luna was now safely across the street, waving a hoof at them. Scrivener grumbled, and then he shook his head before glancing at Barry and saying mildly: "Come on then. You can walk back to Ponyville with us, I think Celestia has a copy of the Sleipnir stories, so you can see them and all that. Plus you still have to wish my daughter happy birthday."

"Uh... okay champ, sure, sounds good." Barry said halfheartedly, but as they crossed the street, he couldn't help but smile a little while following behind the charcoal stallion, feeling oddly positive about everything despite how Scrivener Blooms was by far the most frustrating client he'd ever had... but maybe one of his first real friends, too.

* * *

It was going on late evening, and Twilight Sparkle had taken Innocence back home, and Barry had returned to Canterlot, happily taking the first of the set of books detailing the old stories of Celestia, Sleipnir, and Luna with him. Scrivener and Luna were still at the library with Celestia, however, and the ivory mare currently had a large mirror in an ornate gold frame propped up on the table beside her, all eyes focused on this as it didn't reflect the world that gazed into it, but instead showed the faintly-blurred image of Kvasir.

The homunculus god rubbed moodily at his features, then he looked through the scrying mirror and out at them, his voice both distorted and echoing at the same time, like they were speaking to each other from across a hollow cavern: "Yes, we've caught several abnormalities in other layers. No, I have not investigated them... it's not that I don't want to, it's that you know as well as I do, I can't risk attracting something like Thesis into Valhalla. Our forces are still minimal, and even if we've begun new training programs, we have no veteran Valkyries and few champions."

Scrivener and Luna traded grimaces at this, but Celestia only nodded calmly, looking unsurprised before she said softly: "I'm not asking for Valhalla to intercede. I'm asking for you to tell us about these abnormalities, Kvasir. And if we can at all, to let us step in and help."

Kvasir made a face at this through the mirror, but he looked uneasy as he swept one hand through his mane before closing his eyes and sighing tiredly. "Freya... you know that I respect you, but... I'm not sure at all about this. The core world must be protected, but I can't have you... happily running off to try and defend every layer all by yourselves. For Mimir's sake, if I could, I'd have you and Sleipnir and even Brynhild come to Valhalla to run these training programs and help protect us. Especially since Hel continues to send her nasty little ambassadors up to Valhalla for apparently no purpose except to harass me."

"Aye, Hel always was a bitch." Luna remarked mildly, and Celestia sighed but nodded grudgingly after a moment, and Scrivener could swear he heard a grumble of agreement even from Valthrudnir. "Paranoid, completely lunatic, and apparently less-interested in performing her role in Helheim and more interested in endlessly tormenting and mocking the gods and Valhalla from her safe little bubble far, far beneath Helheim."

"Has Hel herself ever appeared in Valhalla? Not in physical form... it's well-known she never leaves her throne. But as I recall she can project herself through a variety of forms and guises." Celestia said quietly, and Kvasir hesitated for a moment before he shook his head a few times, and the ivory mare smiled after a moment. "Good. Let's hope it stays that way."

_Yes, the last thing we need is to deal with that ridiculous hag. _Valthrudnir muttered in Scrivener's mind, and the charcoal stallion tilted his head in surprise as Luna frowned over at him curiously, picking up on the dragon's voice. _She is nothing but a babbling lunatic. As a matter of fact, she reminds me very, very much of the obnoxious little pink pony twinned from the demon. Except somehow even more devastating to the senses._

"Sounds like we'd get along great, then. The sad thing is that I'm not entirely surprised." Scrivener mumbled, and Luna shrugged and dropped her head against his shoulder.

Kvasir, meanwhile, was once more deep in thought, the image in Celestia's scrying mirror distorting and blurring as he leaned away from whatever he was using up in Valhalla to speak to them, and then the homunculus god finally sighed and leaned forwards to appear more clearly through the mirror, saying finally: "There is one particular instance we detected in another world that perhaps warrants your attention. A powerful fluctuation of energies was noted, very likely a portal. But what was more disturbing than this was the fact that this constant abuse of gateways between reality may have let something else in, something that has stained that reality."

"Something from the spaces between worlds?" Luna asked quietly, looking up with a grimace and a shiver. "Damnation, Kvasir! Whether it has to do with Thesis or not, then we have no choice but to go to that layer, to protect the ponies and destroy whatever it is!"

"It That Is." Celestia shivered for a moment, then looked up and nodded calmly. "That's out of your hands, Kvasir, and you should have reported the presence of one of those creatures to us _immediately._ That kind of threat takes precedence even over Thesis: you know as well as I do that when something like that enters a physical layer, it starts shredding apart and endangering reality itself."

Kvasir only shook his head quickly in response, saying in a moody voice: "Don't patronize me, Freya, I know my job and if it was one of the _Hræzla_-"

"Do not speak their name!" Luna snapped at the mirror, as the very air seemed to shiver around them, the walls and floor of the library creaking quietly as the branches of the enormous tree swayed in the windless evening. "Do not tempt fate, idiot god! Reality is thin, and to speak their name invites them to spread their malice into our world and thy precious Heaven!"

Kvasir grumbled at this, brushing at himself as Celestia murmured: "Names have great power. I do not desire to tempt Those That Are. They are better left forgotten in their exile between the worlds. They are one of the very few things I do not desire to know anything more about than I already do, and wish would vanish from our memories forever."

"Very well." Kvasir muttered, and then he shook his head slowly. "But it was not It That Is. Similar in some respects, which by itself is disturbing, and why I have decided to speak to you about this problem. The presence of the creature alone is creating a massive amount of interference, but I am also concerned that this is a strategy being used by Thesis to lure you into a more vulnerable position."

"And so what, thou would prefer to leave a layer at the claws of a monster, to be destroyed, and keep thy sorry little secret instead of telling us so we may go there, pummel it, and then possibly pummel Thesis himself?" Luna asked incredulously, and then she glared over at Celestia. "Punch him. Punch him through the mirror. I know thou can and I demand thou do it!"

Celestia only gestured at Luna to quiet and calm, but she did then turn a disapproving look on Kvasir. Kvasir faced her calmly, his eyes unflinching as he said quietly: "I am an administrator, in charge of keeping Odin's legacy intact, and watching over the core world. I must weigh and measure every option carefully, and look at things as coldly and logically as possible to consider every positive and negative. I had to look at this old middle-ground layer only as territory, in spite of the fact that yes, I recognize those are real lives on the planet, who are going to suffer and die. But I will gladly sacrifice one world if it means protecting the core world, and saving many, many others."

Luna shivered at this, and Celestia closed her eyes as she murmured: "I appreciate your logic, Valthrudnir. And I know it's true, and that you have a hard, difficult job, making decisions that can literally save or destroy entire layers of reality. But do not underestimate our strength." Celestia's eyes opened, sharp and cold and calm. "We are Valkyries, and we do not hide or run from battle. We face our enemies, no matter whether they're demons, or gods, or Those That Are."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Kvasir sighed quietly before he said finally: "Give me two days to finish business in Valhalla, and to examine the layer as much as possible. Whatever it is, reality is stable, and I don't think the idiot mortals of that realm are even aware of its existence yet. It's been mostly roaming an uninhabited pocket of land on the far western side of Equestria, away from most civilization and everything but rocks and trees and wildlife."

Celestia frowned at this, hesitating before she said finally: "Promise me that if it does make a move, you'll inform us immediately and we can decide on a possible course of action."

"Very well, Freya, you have my word. But you should be concentrating on Thesis right now. Not on saving other worlds from unknown monsters that may not even have anything to do with him." Kvasir said irritably, but Celestia only smiled a little at this and shook her head slowly.

"No, Kvasir. If we fail to stand up and help protect others because of our own problems, then we let down Odin's memory and fail in our duties. Who and what we are... requires sacrifice at times." Celestia looked down and nodded slowly. "And I will not let down ponies in need. Be they of this world or another, I will help them. As a Valkyrie, and as a pony... I have to help them."

There was silence for a few moments, and Kvasir sighed and nodded grudgingly before saying moodily: "Fine. Fine, I won't argue with you any further, Freya, you know best. Even if I do disagree with your philosophies and think our time and efforts are better saved for the future. Excuse me."

And with that, Kvasir vanished from the scrying mirror, which now only reflected Celestia's uneasy features as she looked into it silently. Scrivener and Luna both gazed across at her, and then the mare sighed a little before glancing up and smiling as Discombobulation walked in, carrying a tray loaded with several glasses of cola and a tall stein filled with amber liquid for Celestia. "Here. Not-drinks for the drunks, and drinks for the not-drunk."

"Wondrous." Luna said grouchily as Discombobulation set the tray down, and Bob only nodded pleasantly before he snapped his fingers, an enormous bowl of party mix appearing on the table. Luna's horn glowed to lift a hoof-full of pretzels out of this, tossing them into her jaws and chewing loudly even as she asked: "So what are we to do now? And Scrivener Blooms, does thou think this has something to do with what thine instincts were hinting at?"

"I think you have to learn to chew with your mouth closed, for one thing. For another..." Scrivener paused, then nodded slowly as he picked up his glass of cola, and Luna became a little more serious as Discombobulation and Celestia both frowned a little.

The Draconequus looked meditatively at the charcoal stallion, then he sighed tiredly and glanced down at his metal arm, flexing it slowly. "Look at this. I just got it back. And now we're going to go and get it broken again. Well, you know what they say... when life gives you lemons..."

Discombobulation paused, then frowned before he slammed his metal fist down against the table, rattling the surface and making all the ponies stare. "No, you know what? When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade! Make life take those lemons back! Get mad! I don't want your damn lemons, what am I supposed to do with these?"

The chimerical creature leapt up on top of his chair, clenching his metal hand into a fist and shaking it up at the ceiling as he glared towards the sky. "Demand to see life's manager! Make life rue the day it thought it could give Discombobulation lemons! Do you know who I am? I'm the Draconequus who's gonna burn your house down – with the lemons! I'm gonna get Cowlick to invent a combustible lemon that'll burn your house down!"

"Oh, I like thee at times like this, Bob." Luna said with relish, grinning widely over at the Draconequus and dropping her chin in her front hooves, and Celestia smiled warmly up at the chimerical creature before she reached up and grabbed him, yanking him down out of the chair to kiss him firmly, and Bob's eyes went stupidly wide as he flailed his limbs a bit before simply dropping limp, then falling back into his chair with a dumb smile when she finally let him go.

Luna laughed at this, then looked amusedly across at Scrivener, who smiled back despite himself before Discombobulation remarked awkwardly: "I really hope no one demands that I properly attribute everything one day. After that, I believe that my memory's just been wiped. Like in that movie. Except in a much more physical and fun fashion."

He cleared his throat, then patted at his chest a few times. "No, I think I'm safe from deletion for now. We're not Sprites struggling to survive in a Mainframe hounded by an evil virus or two, after all, nor do we have to fear the Master Control Program or anything ridiculous like that."

The Draconequus nodded thoughtfully to himself, then lightly patted a tattoo against his chest before glancing over at Celestia and remarking seriously: "Girl, look at my body."

"I do." Celestia smiled slightly, reaching up and stroking a hoof gently down his arm, and Discombobulation cleared his throat awkwardly at this response, rubbing lamely at his neck before the ivory mare turned her eyes towards Luna and Scrivener. "Discombobulation is right, though, in his... own strange way. Let's not simply make the best of what we've been given, but use it as momentum to push back against our enemies. If Thesis is involved somehow, maybe we can turn this against him."

"That would be nice. I would adore watching Thesis struggle against one of Those That Are." Luna muttered, then she shivered a little as she thought of the Gray Mountains of the Equestria they had lived in, where reality had always been thin and poisonous, letting in monsters from between reality and other horrible, should-have-been-left-forgotten places: things like the Black Wolves, and that creature they had seen while leading souls away from the Black Baroque...

"We have two days to think on things and prepare..." Celestia hesitated, looking over at Scrivener and Luna quietly. "I know I can't stop you from coming with us. But you cannot bring Innocence... while we're gone, she'll have to stay here, with Antares and Meadowlark, or Sleipnir and Pinkamena. We'll have to again ask our little brother to stay behind, after all."

"Aye, but I do not think he will complain if we leave Innocence in his care. I shall ask Morning Glory to come with us as well." Luna said softly, nodding once, and Celestia nodded back in agreement. "We shall speak to Twilight Sparkle about this tonight, though... Innocence very much does not like being left alone. She is a very..." Luna stopped, then smiled a little and shook her head. She didn't have the words for her daughter. She only knew what she was: special.

Scrivener nodded a little, and Celestia gazed across at them softly before Discombobulation sighed and swept up his glass of cola, drinking it quickly down and muttering: "Well, I suppose that I'm coming too, if you hadn't figured it out already. We'll be a party of five." The Draconequus paused, then looked up thoughtfully. "Huh. I didn't even mean to make that reference. Which Final Fantasy game was it that let you have five people out at once, by the way? Or are we going to do that switch-in, switch-out thing? And how will that work with Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms, are their HP bars linked? I think that would be a rather tricky thing to deal with. Enemy area of effect attacks would suddenly become twice as dangerous, and let's not even get into what happens if it carries a damage per second effect, too. That would just be uncool."

Luna glared at the Draconequus, and Scrivener rubbed awkwardly at his features before the chimerical creature shrugged. "It's a fun thought, though. I think you'd like video games... both of you, really. You can kill things all day without having to feel bad, then do it all over again tomorrow. You can meet people all over the wide, wide world, and enjoy the sounds of twelve year olds screaming and swearing at you with impunity because they think you can't do anything to them. Except headshot them over and over and over again until they break down into tears."

The sapphire mare sighed at this, rolling her eyes before she asked mildly: "Discombobulation, I sometimes fear the wonders and terrors of the world thou hints at existing out there, beyond our realms of existence. Pray tell, are there Valkyries there too?"

"Well, yes, but they're not like you, Scrivener Blooms. Blonde-haired and blue-eyed, and people argue all the time what their real purpose was... sex-objects or bodyguards or whatnot. And they were really liked by Nazis." Discombobulation paused, then said mildly: "You have no idea how nice it is to be able to call you by a really not-pleasant term and not get punched for it, because you have no idea what it means or what the specific context happens to be. I can also call you a Twilight-lover and mean several things by it, and you would just nod in agreement, yes?"

Luna nodded firmly in agreement, and Discombobulation sat comfortably back and laced his fingers with his metallic digits before glancing down at these thoughtfully. "You know, I have to admit, Tia, I'm very jealous of the way that you were able to so easily part yourself from being deified. Yes, yes, I know, you're still seen as a holier-than-holy figure by many, but all the same. You've avoided crucifixion, beheading, snarky comedians... all the usual ways that saviors get killed."

Celestia only smiled slightly at this and shrugged slowly, looking across at Luna and saying softly: "Well, the memory gap helped quite a bit with that, and being a Baroness instead of a Princess or Queen thought to be beyond the touch or reach of any average pony."

"Yes, I do know that you do like to touch ponies, and other things." Discombobulation remarked dryly, and then he covered his mouth at this thoughtfully. "Huh. I sounded almost like Luna for a moment there. Now that's a terrifying thought... the last thing I want to be is a poet."

Scrivener only rolled his eyes, giving a dryly-amused look to the Draconequus but not bothering to respond, and Luna smiled a little as her horn glowed and scooped up some party mix from the bowl, tossing it into her jaws and chewing loudly. She began to raise her glass, then glanced up in surprise as Celestia rose her own stein quickly, saying softly: "To family, friends, and honor."

"Aye, may they all last forevermore." Luna agreed with a smile, and the four rose their glasses in a toast, clinking them together before they all drank deeply back, ready to push forwards and rise to meet whatever conflict or threat was waiting for them in the all-too-near future.


	70. Luna's Safari

Chapter Sixty Five: Luna's Safari

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna Brynhild checked over her armor carefully in the library, as Sleipnir sat back with Innocence comfortably seated on one broad shoulder, bouncing the filly a little as the enormous earth pony smiled warmly across at his sister. "Now, I have made for thee half a dozen more javelins, and treated them each with the White Matter as thou requested. Although 'tis strange, little sister... I see thou hast gone and made thine own modifications to thy armor."

"I would not say 'twas a modification, Sleipnir, merely a... treating." Luna said after a moment, glancing up with a small smile as her armor almost pulsed against her body. It felt warm and good against her form, clinging to her and seeming to respond better to her movements: but she had used the last of the Prometheus Elixir to bathe and polish the protective gear, even though she thought Sleipnir disapproved a little of her actions. "Oh come now, brother. 'Twas not with the intent to... well, thou should know me better."

"I do know thee well, Luna." Sleipnir said softly, and he gently set Innocence down on the floor, the one-year old watching curiously as the enormous stallion strode over to Luna and reached up to gently squeeze her shoulders. "I know thee well indeed, and 'tis precisely why I worry, my beloved little sister."

Luna blushed a little at this, but then Sleipnir chuckled quietly and gently patted a hoof against the etchings of roses over the front of her now stained-almost-black armor. "But perhaps 'tis just jealousy, too. And look at thou! Outfitted enough to be not a Valkyrie, but an army!"

The sapphire mare laughed at this, straightening proudly with a warm smile. "Aye, my brother, for 'tis what I am and must be, especially if I am to keep up to Celestia as well as make up for Scrivener Blooms, is this not so?"

Sleipnir laughed again as Luna grinned over her shoulder towards the corridor, hearing Scrivener's grumbles in her mind as he finished packing up rations for them in the kitchen. Then she quickly glanced over her equipment for the umpteenth time to make sure it was all secured tightly. The quiver of javelins was locked in place at her side, Sting Mk. II was holstered securely on her back with bullets tucked into the loops on the face of the holster, and she could feel her polymorphed spear hidden in her mane, ready to lunge out at any moment.

She was ready, and ready for anything at that: even one of those godawful things from between the layers of reality wouldn't be able to withstand her array of equipment. Even if Celestia did keep noting that she was carrying maybe a little much... "I... well... 'tis not too much, aye?"

"Do a flip." Sleipnir invited, and Luna grinned before she stepped backwards and leapt high into the air, flapping her wings once to perform a reverse somersault before landing easily on her hooves and posing primly, and Sleipnir smiled as Innocence laughed and gazed brightly up at her mother. "There! 'Tis no better way to prove thou hast kept thyself in fair check. Thou art carrying it all well, especially as I suspect thy pretty mare will be tending to the luggage and the finery, as pretty mares are so oft wont to do."

Luna nodded firmly, and Scrivener Blooms sighed tiredly as he emerged from the back corridor, a satchel hanging on either side of his body and his polished, black and silver armor gleaming... and beneath his horned helm, a pair of glasses glinted over his muzzle, as he asked mildly: "So how long were Celestia and Twilight supposed to take again?"

"Oh, do not be such a grump." Luna said mildly, and Scrivener huffed at this before the mare glanced curiously towards Sleipnir. "Should we make Scrivener do a flip as well? He is not quite as acrobatic as I am, though, but nor is he as careful with his armor."

"Aye, perhaps we should then, to ensure he has not overburdened himself and that his equipment is fitted properly." Sleipnir said thoughtfully, and Innocence giggled brightly and stomped her little claws as Scrivener winced and leaned back a bit. "Come here, brother! If thou art not so agile, we shall simply throw thee as high into the air as the ceiling shall permit, and thou shall roll thyself as best as possible on the way down. We shall catch thee... but fear not, for if we fail, as long as thy armor is on properly it shan't hurt thee overmuch."

"Yeah, I'm. Going to stay over here." Scrivener said mildly, and then he winced when Luna began to stride towards him, before sighing in relief when the front door of the library opened and both Luna and Sleipnir turned sulky looks toward the ponies entering. "Thank the Horses of Heaven."

"Not quite Heaven." Morning Glory said distastefully as she strode inside, the Destroyer rolling her shoulders moodily before she glanced over at Innocence, who smiled brightly and bounced towards the behemoth, steel-bodied demon. "What?"

"Monin' Gowy." Innocence tried to pronounce, and the Destroyer sighed tiredly even as her eyes seemed to soften, before the baby smiled and rose her little claws. "Up!"

Morning Glory sighed again and looked crankily around the room as Twilight Sparkle slipped past with a supportive smile, and then the demon muttered to herself as a chain snapped suddenly out of her back, wrapping around the filly, then gently, carefully hefting her into the air. Innocence giggled happily as she was lifted high, the Destroyer looking up silently as her golden fire mane twisted slowly backwards, revolving the babe in a quiet circle above her head as she murmured: "Fly, little filly. Fly."

"Fly!" Innocence exclaimed, holding up her front claws as her eyes burned with happiness, and Twilight Sparkle gazed quietly up at her strange little daughter, with her Wyrm-like features and her scales and her little claws, being so gently, lovingly held by the chains of a Wrath-filled Destroyer. And it gave her hope, and made it hurt even more that she had to leave her little filly behind... but at the same time, reminded her of precisely why she had agreed it was important to fight and protect the other layers. Even if it wasn't for the altruistic reason of saving innocent lives, it was because if they didn't stop this thing now, the next layer it could pop into might end up being theirs.

Twilight shook her head out, then turned a small smile towards Scrivener Blooms and Luna. She could feel the gentle reassurances that they would be back coming from them both, and she nodded hesitantly after a moment, rubbing embarrassedly at the simple turtleneck sweater protecting her body. She always felt so... naked, compared to Scrivener and Luna, but she knew there also wasn't that much of a point in bothering to put on armor.

She strode over to them, smiling a little and saying to Luna, while Sleipnir watched Morning Glory continue to help Innocence 'fly' with shining eyes: "Celestia's just getting the last of the supplies from Cowlick with Discombobulation. But I'm curious why we're not bringing a full wagon..."

"Because we are all strong ponies, and can carry more than enough between ourselves for comfortable camping." Luna replied with a shrug, smiling slightly. "Besides, Kvasir has said that 'tis a relatively uninhabited area we will be heading into. We may not even have the fun of making contact with any of the preening princesses of that realm... and aye, unfortunately I am forced to count mine own alter-self among that number, for from the little Kvasir has told us 'tis a fairly similar world to the core reality. I do not imagine there will be much in the way of 'fun' there."

"Apart from battling the giant monster apparently stalking the wilderness, you mean." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna nodded thoughtfully as Twilight sighed, before the stallion asked in a more-serious, hesitant voice: "But what the hell would one of those... things... be doing out in the wilds? I mean, usually they're drawn in towards civilization. Or they at least start causing disruptions in reality, leave pretty big signs behind that attract all kinds of attention..."

"Well, I may not be any Celestia, and nor do I even possess half the mind of my lovely little sister Luna, but I would suppose that points towards thy instincts being correct in this circumstance, my brother." Sleipnir said mildly, dragging his eyes away from demon and filly, and Scrivener frowned uneasily as Luna and Twilight both looked up at the vine-maned stallion. "Well, 'tis the only thing that makes sense, aye? Fire does not bide its time spreading through the forest, any more than a river will cease to flow because 'tis asked politely. 'Tis nothing personal, it is only nature, doing what nature must do. And likewise, destruction cannot help but destroy, and the hungry to feed, even when it creates great ripples through all of reality to do so and attracts the sting of both predator and protector."

"So thou art saying that Thesis must be involved... may have this beast muzzled and collared, or shackled down in some other unnatural way that prevents it from doing what it desires most to do?" Luna questioned, and Sleipnir nodded calmly, which made Luna's muzzle wrinkle in distaste. "Glorious. Still, though: a badly-trained war manticore may be convinced to turn upon its own master with the right prompting."

"Aye, true, sister. But remember 'tis mercy, and not just thy spear that will win the day against such." Sleipnir said kindly, and Luna nodded firmly in agreement, smiling warmly up at her brother's gentle wisdom.

"Personally, my preference would be to kill everything that gets in our way. If the creature has to be destroyed anyway, then there's no point in being merciful. Let's just rip straight through it, and then crush Thesis out of existence after we deal with his little pet." Morning Glory said distastefully, Innocence riding happily on her back and clinging to her upper spine, every now and then grasping and biting at the flowing, golden-fire mane of Destroyer. "It would be cruelty, in fact. Give it a moment to think that it's going to experience freedom before we take its existence away. Not that I am against cruelty, of course. I'm just trying to think in your 'nice pony' terms."

Luna looked dryly over at the demon, then Innocence leaned up over one of the Destroyer's shoulders and waved happily at them. The gathered ponies smiled warmly back at the little filly, and Morning Glory scowled moodily at them before Twilight said awkwardly: "We're not... I mean... it's just because of my daughter..."

"Of course, yes. Be nice to a child and the entire world thinks of you as nothing but a joke and a soft-hearted fool." A chain twisted up and wrapped around Innocence, then lifted the filly off her back and held the child in front of her features, Innocence gazing at her happily as Morning Glory said moodily: "But I'll have you know that I killed many her age, and younger."

Twilight winced as Luna cleared her throat awkwardly and even Scrivener found himself without a response, but Sleipnir only smiled kindly and said softly: "But now thou art here, and now thou has a child in thy chains, and now that child loves thee and I can see thou love her. Do not attempt to distract us from thy virtues with follies thou art not speaking the entire truth of."

Morning Glory only snorted in distaste... then she blinked in surprise as Innocence vanished with a pop from her chains and reappeared on the demon mare's features, clinging to her and giggling quietly as she nuzzled warmly into the Destroyer. Morning Glory was left mouthing wordlessly before she flushed a little and lowered her head, mumbling: "Please get her off."

Twilight smiled and reached up to pull the child away, and Morning Glory glowered around the room before she stormed off towards the side of the library, sitting back and snapping her head down as plates of metal slid quickly into place over her features. She glared at them through the metal mask before two more plates quickly locked into place over her eyes, and Sleipnir and Luna traded entertained looks before the sapphire mare whispered loudly: "Now she is even more like the old Celestia, if I recall correctly."

"Aye, tis." Sleipnir said cheerfully, as Twilight gently set Innocence down, then winced when the foal immediately turned to scurry over towards Morning Glory. She began to bounce happily around the behemoth metal demon, even as the Lich hurried over to try and awkwardly dissuade the child from harassing the Destroyer. "I think she is a little less frightening, though. Celestia was always... oh, what is the word..."

Sleipnir looked thoughtful, then smiled when the library door opened and the ivory mare herself entered in full armor, Discombobulation in tow and carrying a heavy backpack for her with a grumpy expression on his face. "There thou art, sister! We were trying to think of the word I would always use for thee, what was it now? 'Twas not stuffy... although thou wert and thou still are at times... and 'twas not evil, though thou often came precariously close being to the very definition..."

"I think the word was 'apocryphal.' It was a word you learned while we were looking up prophecies and you had a very annoying two months where you went around applying it to everything you could." Celestia said mildly, and Sleipnir nodded cheerfully a few times, stomping one hoof.

"Aye, that is right! And then I decided it applied best to thee because thou set the damned prophecies we had finally all gathered together aflame, in some silly gesture of spite." Sleipnir chuckled and shook his head. "Thou wert such an angry, terrifying pony back then. Well, thou still are, as a matter of fact, but in a more-pleasant fashion, if that makes any sense at all."

Celestia only shrugged agreeably, then she rolled her shoulders slowly, testing the tightness of her golden plate mail before she said calmly: "Kvasir is waiting outside with the others. I'm going to get Tyrfing, and then we can leave if you're all ready."

"Aye, we are." Luna nodded firmly, glancing back and forth between her family, and Discombobulation groaned as the ponies nodded. Then the sapphire mare turned her eyes towards the Destroyer, adding loudly: "If thou art ready, Morning!"

Morning Glory held up a hoof moodily to show she had heard, but otherwise didn't stir, and Luna huffed as Celestia strode by with a slight smile. Twilight, meanwhile, gently picked up Innocence and kissed the filly's forehead before setting her on her back, and Sleipnir was quick to stride up beside the Lich, walking alongside her with a warm, kind smile. "Fear not, Twilight Sparkle. I shall watch over her as if she were my own daughter, and love her just the same. My phoenix and I shall keep her safe and well."

"Alright. I trust you two." Twilight replied softly, smiling up at the stallion, and he smiled warmly in return, nodding firmly to her as they strode out through the library door and into the square.

Kvasir was standing some ten feet away, arguing loudly with Pinkamena as Antares and Meadowlark dumbly sat to the side and watched awkwardly. Scarlet Sage was nearby, rubbing slowly at her stomach and looking a little anxious: not at the debate, but at the fact her parents were once more plunging off into some unknown world on some wild adventure.

"Alright, Gluttony demon, then let me put this in terms you can understand. Valhalla is dessert, and dessert comes after dinner. Your world, is dinner." Kvasir said distastefully, gesturing first to one side, then to the other with his hands. "You do not get to eat dessert until after dinner. You do not get to mix dessert into dinner. Although I suppose you probably don't know that, since you likely would eat out of a garbage bin or a sewer if you smelled food mixed into the rot."

"Nah, I try to avoid places that waste products like you come out of." Pinkamena retorted, and Kvasir glared at her before the demon reached up and seized his tie, yanking him down to eye level with her. "What about those letters then, huh? Why the hell do we get letters but you've got such a giant stick up your ass about keeping Asgard and Midgard apart?"

"Oh, here we go. Wonderful, I really want to get into this topic, yes. I knew that the All-Father's Day was a foul idea. First packages, now visits. Well, I'm saying no to both." Kvasir slapped Pinkamena's hoof away from his tie, straightening and then looking down with disgust to see the knot had come undone. "Wonderful. Perfectly wonderful."

He grumbled under his breath as he undid it, then calmly began to re-knot his tie, as Innocence cocked her head curiously and studied the two before saying finally: "Pink-me-nah."

"Yeah, hi there, Tumor Two. You're going to be staying with me and Slippers, although your jackass brother over there has already promised to babysit when he can. We got better things to do than take care of a little snot like you all day, you know." Despite her words, Pinkamena reached almost a little too eagerly for Innocence, and Twilight smiled a little despite herself as she passed her daughter to the demon, who cradled the infant easily in one foreleg and gave the faintest hint of a smile when Innocence buried her face into her with a smile. "So the tit-milk is here?"

"Yeah, I got Luna to express some. She's almost weaned off, so I don't think it'll be any problem. She just likes a bottle before she goes to bed, that's all." Twilight said softly, and then she hesitated before beginning: "Pinkamena, listen-"

"No." Pinkamena grumbled, and she half-turned away as Innocence burbled happily, glaring over at Antares. "You, say goodbye to your parents all nice-like. They're... pretty good folks."

"I uh... yeah, I was going to, Pinkamena." Antares said awkwardly, and then he sighed and smiled a little over at Twilight, striding past the demon and the homunculus to trade a tight hug with the violet mare. Then the Lich was surprised as Meadowlark came forwards to hug her as well, but she smiled gratefully, feeling a tingle of warm happiness as Antares said softly: "I really am going to miss you guys, though. Take care of Dad and... _Móðer, _right?"

"Right." Twilight nodded with a soft smile, then she glanced over her shoulder as Luna and Scrivener emerged from the library, with Discombobulation following along behind them with his hiking backpack, still looking less-than-thrilled. "Don't worry, though, I will. And Celestia will be there too, so I don't think even Luna's going to be able to get up to too much."

"Oh, come now, Twilight Sparkle! In the past, Luna and I got up to many hijinks together, and Celestia was not only always around then, she was far more frightening than she is now." Sleipnir said cheerfully, then he glanced towards the library, watching as Morning Glory emerged... before cocking his head in surprise and adding wryly: "Or perhaps I should amend that statement to 'is far more frightening than she _oft _is now.'"

Celestia had Tyrfing on her back and a satchel hanging from one side of her body, but she was also wearing a featureless golden mask, her amethyst eyes gazing through the sockets with confidence and determination. Luna frowned curiously as she tossed a look over her shoulder, and stumbled into Sleipnir in surprise, the stallion laughing and throwing a foreleg easily around his little sister to squeeze her firmly close as he declared: "Now there, my sibling, that is the face of old Celestia if I ever did see it! The one who haunted my nightmares and made it difficult for me to please all the mares that came to my bed for days after we experienced a flare of her anger!"

"You better not think about your sister when you have sex with me." Pinkamena said mildly, and then she paused and corrected, as Sleipnir glowered at her. "Actually, you better not think about _either _of your sisters when you have sex with me. Sick freak."

Sleipnir huffed, and then Celestia remarked mildly, as her horn glowed and popped her mask up: "Don't worry, Pinkamena. The last thing you need to worry about is Sleipnir sleeping with me. After all, I'd have to find him attractive instead of frustrating and annoying to even consider it."

"Oh, accursed harpies all around me, stinging and swiping me with their claws and beaks!" Sleipnir shouted in an injured voice, throwing his head back, and there were a few loud laughs from a group of ponies that was approaching to send them off.

Luna's eyes turned from marveling at Celestia's mask towards these approaching ponies, and she grinned after a moment, straightening slightly as Cowlick said mildly: "Me and Rainbow Dash here got a bet going. Now I say, you and Scrivener are going to come back horribly maimed. He says that Celestia's more likely to come back battle-damaged, 'cause she's more of the hero type. Since there's about a hundred bits on the line, do me a favor and break both of Scrivener's back legs before you guys come back, okay?"

"Oh screw you, Cowlick, you cheating... cheater." Rainbow laughed even as he blushed awkwardly at the look Celestia and Luna gave them, and Applejack rolled her eyes in amusement on Dash's other side as Ross smiled brightly around at all the gathered ponies, and the warmth and companionship in the air. "Hey, I do have a serious question, though. Are you guys gonna be going to Ponyville in the other layer or anything, or are you just going to be there, then come back?"

"We'll be using the Bifrost, so we'll only be spending a week in this layer." Celestia glanced over at Kvasir, who had just finished reknotting his tie, and the god nodded moodily with out looking up as he brushed his strange, dark-material hands against his chest. "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno. Just... curious, I guess. Thinking about how there's all kinds of us out there, and you know, you got... ponies like me, who are... stallion-versions instead of mares..." Rainbow Dash looked awkwardly down at one hoof, then he cleared his throat and looked up with a smile as Avalon shot down beside her father's head, the tiny Pegasus drawing her eyes with amazement over the fully-equipped band of ponies. "Plus I wanna hear all about whether or not I got a daughter half as great in some other layer as I do here."

Applejack smiled softly at this, nudging her husband gently as Rarity and Spike gazed at each other, the ivory unicorn saying softly: "And I have to wonder if another Spike exists like mine... or well... like Beauty's, I suppose, too. It's funny, how thinking of that now... it's almost reassuring. Frightening, yes, but... reassuring, too."

Fluttershy nodded as her triplets crowded forwards, the Pegasus glancing softly over at Nirvana as she murmured: "And I wonder sometimes what must have happened to me in the places without Phooka... and even more... about my mother. I don't imagine that... she was normal. I think sometimes that perhaps somewhere... there's a Fluttershy whose mother loves her."

"I'm sure there is, Fluttershy. I know there is." Twilight Sparkle said softly, and Fluttershy smiled warmly and nodded, blushing ever so slightly as her children looked up curiously, but the one-winged Pegasus only gently murmured tenderly to them in the language of the Phooka.

Big Mac smiled, and Soarin' waved, and Burning Desire flew down as a firebird before transforming into a stallion in a dive straight at his sister, but Morning Glory squashed him out of the air without even looking and kept him pinned under one hoof until Ersatz had finished wishing Scrivener Blooms good luck, and politely asked the Destroyer to get off the fiery stallion.

Abaddon scurried his way out of the library to leap up onto Scrivener's shoulder and chirp loudly, and Ratatoskr poked his head out of Celestia's mane only for a moment before vanishing back into the sea of rainbow locks. Both would be coming with them to help scout and carry messages if they had to separate, and Scrivener just hoped the little pets stayed safe. And he could feel all their friends and family hoping the same for them: that they would go in, do what needed to be done, and then come back intact.

"Are you all done?" Kvasir asked crankily, and then he tapped a wrist in an irritable gesture. "Time is money, and for me, time is also souls. I have to return to Valhalla sooner rather than later and I'd like to be on my way. Let's open the portal."

"Of course, Kvasir." Celestia smiled slightly over at the stallion, and then she shook her head slowly before glancing over at the others, as Luna and Scrivener traded quick final hugs and goodbyes with Scarlet Sage and Antares. Then the ivory mare turned her eyes up towards the cloudy summer skies, saying calmly: "Whenever you're ready."

Kvasir held up a hand, closing his eyes and concentrating as he murmured a quiet prayer under his breath: slowly, a glow began to build in a circle on the ground, and the air to tremble and vibrate, before he gritted his teeth at the strain... but a moment later, first Celestia's horn began to glow, and then Twilight Sparkle's. Morning Glory added her own power, and Rarity and Ross and Burning Desire and Ersatz all poured their own magic forwards, lending their strength to the spell, and Kvasir felt the scale of power tip from a struggle just to summon up the strength to begin the magic, to a struggle to control this typhoon of energy.

Apart, these ponies were weak: nothing but talking horses, some who could fly through the air and some that could do a base form of nature magic, but all the same, weak as individuals. But when they worked together, even the weakest bands of these ponies suddenly became a force to be reckoned with. Their magic amplified each other's exponentially, they moved in concert be it in the air or on the earth, and when one fought beside another it was like they gave each other strength and forgot to be afraid of pain, or monsters, or death.

They were strong. You would never expect it, looking at these silly, brightly-colored, chatty sugar-loving equines who would probably all scream in horror at the sight of the far-less intelligent – and far more smelly – riding horses of Valhalla. But they were strong, and they were smart, and they were worth protecting for more reasons than they had once been Odin's favorite pets.

Kvasir flicked his arm out with a grunt of effort his eyes flashing, and there was a tremendous rumble before a tornado of golden fire erupted from the earth and tore into the sky, ripping a hole through reality itself, and he cursed at the exertion. It was something he never could have done on his own, something that many gods struggled to do, as several of the unicorns winced at the effort it had taken... but Celestia only rose her head proudly as the glow died out from around her horn, watching sharply as the spinning cylinder of golden fire burst apart to unveil the rainbow bridge, and the ivory mare shouted, not even a little out of breath: "Now, go!"

Without hesitation, the ponies raced for the radiant bridge that was wreathed in white flame, Luna grinning widely and racing Celestia for the lead as Scrivener and Twilight followed sharply behind. Morning Glory, meanwhile, seized Discombobulation with her chains before flinging him over her back and carrying him with ease, the demon quickly catching up with a grin on her features as she ran up the ramp last after the ponies. Ponies, who had just fearlessly run onto a burning bridge of light leading through a tunnel of fire that would bring them into a possibly-hostile reality, to save complete strangers from a threat that could very well destroy them. Ponies, who were braver and stronger than anything Kvasir had ever known.

Luna laughed loudly as Celestia grinned behind her mask, their manes sparking, but Luna's eyes were shining with energy: the feeling of the power thundered through her body as her horn crackled with power, seeming to draw in the energy of the tunnel of light and sound and pure potent magic around them, feeding her forbidden and untold knowledge as her mane burned like blue fire and she roared her delight.

Celestia breathed hard behind her mask, heat pumping through her body, her eyes glowing, and there was no fear for Luna in her heart... only joy. Absolute joy. Freedom, as they raced together for forever and for only a few seconds, before bursting out the other side of the Bifrost and into the wild, verdant fields of another world. Side-by-side, the two sisters shot down the rainbow ramp to the ground, leaping out into the grasses and gazing back and forth with wide grins on their features as their hearts thudded in their chests, and Luna couldn't help but throw her head back and laugh again.

Scrivener and Twilight burst out of the Bifrost a moment later, running down the ramp and both sparking with electricity and filled with pleasures of their own, Scrivener feeling his black blood boiling in his veins and Twilight shivering as her stitches writhed and pulsed and she felt such tremendous, incredible energy...

Morning Glory came last, carrying Discombobulation with her as he flailed wildly, the Destroyer growling as the rainbow bridge of light visibly cracked beneath her hooves before shattering just before the demon touched the ground, falling like shards of glass and dissolving moments before they struck the earth. Above, the hole in reality trembled, then suddenly snapped closed, sparking violently as lightning raced back and forth along Morning Glory's armor and her mane and tail flared with life, her eyes glowing as she said distastefully: "Are you done, fillies?"

"Not yet." Luna only laughed, then looked down at the grassy slope beneath her hooves for a few moments before her eyes roved upwards, gazing out over a scattered forest of beautiful coniferous trees and towards the setting sun in the far crimson distance, slowly sinking into the sparkling ocean. "Look, look! It must be but a few miles away, down these slopes and beyond the wild... oh, Celestia, we have landed upon Equestria's other edge!"

"Bound on either side by sea, with the winterlands to the north and the deserts to the south... Equestria. Wide and mighty, and unified as one nation." Celestia said softly, gazing up towards the darkening, dusky sky. "Yes, this feels like... Equestria, and not just that, it feels like the old days. It really does."

"Aye, it does... but even better." Luna smiled warmly over her shoulder at Twilight and Scrivener, who both smiled back as the Lich blushed a little and Scrivener gazed at her softly through his glasses as Abaddon chirped from his shoulder, the pseudodragon shaking itself out. "And now we are done, Morning Glory. Thou can put Discombobulation down by the way, it looks as if he did not quite enjoy riding thee as much as he does riding my sister."

Morning Glory rolled her eyes at this, and then her chains twisted free from the Draconequus to let him slowly slide off her and quietly land face-first on the ground, gradually keeling over to fall on his side with a wheeze and a groan. He shivered once, then shook his head slowly before blinking a few times and looking up, asking dumbly: "Mommy, are we there yet? Because I think I have to use the potty. Uh oh, too late."

Morning Glory only glowered at him as Celestia strode over to the Draconequus, smiling slightly as she reached up a hoof to squeeze his shoulder gently. "We're here, Bob. And I think we should head up the slope a little... the woods are fairly thin, and behind us the terrain looks like it's hilly, but well-spaced. We should be able to find a good place to set up camp for the night."

Luna grunted in agreement, turning and looking up towards the top of the gentle slope: the incline wasn't steep, but it was long, and there were few trees, giving them an excellent advantage in terms of sight. The plains above looked like they were a mix of scattered, rough brush and short, mound-like hills: wild country, in other words, but the wild country had always been their friend in the old days, when they had adventured across the then-untamed world.

The sapphire mare smiled a little at this, turning her eyes towards Scrivener Blooms as Celestia gently helped Discombobulation stand, the Draconequus grunting and cracking his back loudly as he mumbled: "I definitely knew all that, by the way. I was clearly just playing along and not at all delirious from being strapped to a nasty dirty demon while energy currents were running through our bodies making me feel all her gleeful little joyfulness at thoughts of cutting and killing and mashing and smashing and..."

The Draconequus turned a little pale, his tongue flopping out as he shuddered once, then he shook himself firmly out and mumbled: "Demons. I might be a patchwork doll, but at least I'm just all to pieces physically. You're the ones with the brains that are all twirly-whirly upside-downy. And that's much scarier. Like Willy Wonka. The original Willy Wonka, the 'wilder' one that scared the hell out of all the kids, who completely ad-libbed several of the scenes. Those looks of horror on the kid's faces? Not acting at that point. Very real. Very powerful stuff."

Morning Glory looked moodily over at Discombobulation, and then she rolled her eyes and muttered: "Funny. For a moment there, you reminded me of my big brother."

"I hope that's not code for 'I want to make out with you.'" Discombobulation remarked, and then he winced and jackknifed Celestia when the Destroyer glared at him furiously, taking cover behind the golden-armored mare as Celestia sighed and smiled a little despite herself. "I'm so glad that you're a walking fortress, Tia. It gives me someplace to hide, like a snail that shares a shell with its mate."

"We're not married yet, Bob. And if you're going to propose, I'd like you to do a little better than that." Celestia said mildly, and Discombobulation mouthed wordlessly as Luna, Scrivener, and even Twilight couldn't help but laugh. Morning Glory only grumbled and rolled her eyes, turning to stride moodily off and begin searching for a place to set up camp.

It didn't take them long to find a natural campsite that was perfect for them: craggy rocks worn into almost gripping talons safely walled their back, and it faced out over the long, open slope below. It was almost a natural, miniature theater, and Luna and Celestia only shared a single glance through the gathering darkness before they both nodded in approval at Morning Glory's choice, and the demon grunted and sat down at the edge of the uneven, jutting stone wall. "Good. Set up your cozy little tents, I'll keep watch."

"No tents. No need for that on a night like tonight, in this kind of climate. And none of us here exactly need sleep... it's a luxury we can forgo while we take in a little more about the world around us." Celestia said softly, glancing back and forth before she turned her eyes to Discombobulation as he stared at her and gestured violently with his head at the enormous backpack he was wearing several times. "No, don't worry. We will use the tents, but after we deal with... whatever might be out here. Otherwise we could end up having all our equipment demolished."

Discombobulation grimaced at this, then he sighed and pulled off the equipment bag, tossing it aside and grumbling: "I suppose that Apple lied when they said there was an app for everything. Alright then, Tia, but if it starts to rain, you're paying for the hotel. And it had better not be one of those haunted evil hotels, either. I'm not saying it has to be classy, just not full of death and puzzles."

Abaddon chirped in agreement with this, and Scrivener and Luna traded amused smiles with each other as Twilight asked: "Do you think it's going to take us long to find this... thing? And should we set up any kind of camp at all then, or just... wait?"

"I don't think it will be tonight. We can at least bring out the sleeping bags, but I don't know if we should remove our equipment. We don't know much about this world, after all..." Celestia hesitated, gazing up at the night sky again and murmuring: "The stars are similar to the ones back home... similar, but there's an odd constellation in the northeast that I don't recognize."

Luna glanced up curiously at this, then she narrowed her eyes slightly, studying it with interest. "Aye, the stars have been moved into different positions... and now that I am gazing upon the skies... damnation, Celestia. They are not the skies of the past... the stars tell me they have gazed down over Equestria for many, many years..."

The sapphire mare's horn gave a soft pulse as she cocked her head with interest, and Celestia looked curiously at Luna as Scrivener and Twilight traded amused looks, then turned their attention to Discombobulation, who looked like he needed help sorting out the backpack. Luna's dominion over the night extended up to the skies above, letting her hold odd, awkward conversations with the stars themselves: conversations everypony – including Luna – knew were half-imagined, like a filly drawing conclusions from careful study of the world around her, but believing that her 'invisible friends' had told her all these things it seemed impossible for her to know... not that the invisible friends might not be real now and then. "The stars claim they recognize me and do not. So there is clearly a Princess Luna. I do not need to ask if there is a Princess Celestia, I know that as long as I exist thou must as well, in some shape or form."

Celestia only smiled amusedly at this, shaking her head a little before beginning: "Maybe you could ask about-"

"Maybe thou could shush, Celestia, 'tis very rude to interrupt me as I am speaking with the heavens above. I do not ever interrupt thee when thou art talking to thy... well. If thou had friends I would not interrupt thee while talking to them. Apart from the silly musicians, I mean."

Celestia gave Luna an amused look despite herself at this, shaking her head and holding up a hoof in silent promise to remain quiet Luna grunted and nodded firmly in approbation, then she returned her eyes to the night sky, murmuring: "As above, so below."

She allowed herself to fall quiet, then suddenly cocked her head in surprise, asking with interest as if in response to some unheard point: "Four? Truly now... well, that is only a slight surprise... oh, 'princess?' That I did not expect. What, does gaining wings in this world automatically make one a so-called princess? That is ludicrous. Wings do not make a princess any more than does the tiara or jewelry or the other fancy things that I still do not know the name of."

"You never were much of one for proper Canterlot etiquette, as I recall. I think you only ever liked using the Royal Canterlot Voice because it let you yell at everypony and pretend to impose your authority everywhere. Which I must remark is a little like the old Barons... threatening, shouting, a lack of knowledge about your own office but happily trying to dismiss entire holidays for offending you before storming off to sulk..." Celestia began, then she smiled slightly at Luna's grumpy glower, the ivory mare reaching up to make a zipping motion across her own lips.

Discombobulation snorted in amusement at this, and then he whispered loudly over at Scrivener and Twilight Sparkle, as they began to unroll sleeping bags: "I taught her that. That was me, see?"

"You should be very proud of yourself." Scrivener said mildly, and Discombobulation gave him a flat look before he snapped his fingers, and a moment later the sleeping bag Scrivener had just unrolled sprung upwards and wrapped violently several times around the earth pony's body, leaving his head sticking out of a cloth cocoon and staring dumbly before he tipped over on his side.

Twilight only sighed and shook her head, then she asked curiously after a moment: "So... Bob, if I can ask about you and Celestia..."

"No. You may not." Discombobulation said stiffly, glowering over at the Lich. "This isn't a romantic comedy. Well, alright maybe it is, but you know what? At least I'm not like Luna, a Little Sister to her Big Daddy Scrivener Blooms, dependent upon each other for their survival. And drinking blood and vomiting it up and injecting gene-mutating chemicals into yourselves."

Scrivener sighed tiredly at this, then he wiggled a little in the cocoon of the sleeping bag and looked grumpily up. "Can you at least unwrap me from this sleeping back before insulting me? Or instead of insulting me, just leave me here?"

The Draconequus only shrugged at this, looking mildly at the stallion. "I don't know. Would you kindly stop insulting me? Actually, that reference fits you rather well: I bet Valthrudnir and Andrew Ryan would get along fantastically, after all, and you're both prodigal sons, now aren't you?"

"That's hitting below the belt." Scrivener said flatly, and Discombobulation seesawed a hand back and forth in the air before the stallion sighed again and muttered: "Of course, by now I'm so used to him crawling around in my head for so long that it really doesn't bother me that much anymore."

Twilight Sparkle shook her head slowly, then she leaned over and suggested gently: "Celestia's not ashamed of you at all, Bob, I want you to remember that. You two play off each other really well. I think what you need to remember to do most of all is just continue to be yourself and-"

"Did... I'm sorry, did I not say that you may not note any edits in the script of my romantic comedy? Which of course is a syllogism for 'please stop bringing up my relationship I really don't want to talk about it whatsoever.'" Discombobulation said crankily, glowering over at the Lich, and then he gave Scrivener Blooms a grouchy look when the stallion cleared his throat.

"That's not a syllogism. It's more of a euphemism. But mostly it's just you shoving words together to try and avoid the subject." Scrivener said dryly, and then he sighed when Abaddon pounced onto his head from where the pseudodragon had been stalking through the grasses, the charcoal stallion muttering: "When we get attacked by something horrible, I'm not saving you, or you, Bob. I'm going to just sit back and let its tentacles do awful things to you."

"This isn't hentai, Luna, so I feel relatively confident we won't be dealing with intrusive tentacles. Unless it's a yaoi demon. Then I could be in trouble." Discombobulation rubbed moodily at his features, adding dryly: "And I think you should be more worried about that in any case. Personally, when the going gets tough, the cowardly like me phase out of reality and hide. You, on the other hand, don't have that luxury. And even worse, it might give Scrivener Blooms' ideas. Awful ideas."

Scrivener stared up at the Draconequus, then shuddered a little as Twilight sighed and flicked her horn, and the cocoon of cloth around Scrivener finally loosened as Discombobulation gave the mare a dry look. "Let's try and focus, guys, okay?"

They both nodded after a moment, and then Luna grunted from where she was still seated, drawing her eyes down and saying clearly: "We should be on guard tonight. The stars tell me that the monster lurks... somewhere near. But 'tis strange that we cannot feel its malice, and there are no signs of its violence..."

"That doesn't just point to it being controlled by something, but maybe something is protecting it." Celestia said slowly, frowning down at Luna, and the sapphire mare nodded before the ivory equine asked quietly: "Did the stars tell you anything else at all?"

"Nay. I can see plenty of answers in our own night sky, but this is... the stars of every plane are a little different. It takes me time to interpret what they are speaking, to learn their dialect... 'tis a little tricky." Luna replied, shaking her head and smiling wryly over at the mare. "Language is a tricky thing as it is. 'Tis even harder when they speak in such angelic voices."

Scrivener smiled amusedly over at the mare, and Luna huffed at him before saying grumpily: "Well, 'tis the fault of thee that I am so 'poetic,' Scrivener Blooms. Thou art the damned poet, after all, and so 'tis clearly from thee mixing into me that I have become so... worduous."

"Worduous. I think that's the best thing you've said this week, and you've said quite a few memorable things this week." Scrivener said mildly, and then he glanced over at Celestia, asking hesitantly: "So... assuming that this is something Thesis is controlling... even if it's one of _those_ things, the fact he's controlling it means it's probably not so powerful it's outside of our pay grade, right?"

"You clearly learned that term from me. I demand that from now on, when ponies do things they learn from me, I receive fair and equal payment." Discombobulation said sourly, holding up a metallic finger. Scrivener and Luna both simply glared at him, and there was an awkward moment of silence before he shrank his head back and mumbled: "I'm protected under parody laws, I'll have you know."

Celestia, meanwhile, was only looking thoughtfully at the ground: surprisingly, it wasn't she who answered, but instead Morning Glory, as the demon rose her head from her apparent meditation and said moodily: "Not necessarily, and I would know that better than any of you. I am a Destroyer: while I have a leader to follow, I am saner, and the ability to reason my way logically through the world makes me stronger and less-vulnerable. You also forget that if Thesis can puppet this creature, his guidance would nullify its own intelligence. It would simply do as ordered, and all the strategy would be that of Thesis himself."

"Wonderful." Scrivener muttered, as he and Luna traded grimaces. "Damned if you do, and damned if you don't, then."

Morning Glory only gave a cynical smile at this. "That's foolish, Scrivener Blooms. We were all damned a long time ago. You, me, and everyone else here. Even you, patchwork doll... I don't have to point out that you've strayed far, far from Ginnungagap, after all. You've committed the cardinal sins of chaos: obeyed law, stilled life, made yourself an ally to us."

Discombobulation crossed his arms, looking dryly over at Morning Glory as he asked: "Are you sure you're not projecting here, Iron Giant? You're the one who's a world-wrecking weapon that decided to make friends with the inhabitants instead after a nasty bump on the noggin. And we already know how the movie ends: 'You stay, I go.' Except I'm not going to cry when you end up in pieces. Not a single little tear will be shed that day. Not one. Nope."

Morning Glory looked at him sourly, then turned her eyes towards Celestia, asking in a more professional voice: "Do you want me to set up wards?"

"I am still here, and I am still thy damned mistress!" Luna snapped, waving her front limbs through the air, and Morning Glory rolled her eyes but turned her gaze towards the sapphire mare. Luna scowled back and then nodded firmly, before pausing and glancing awkwardly at Celestia, asking lamely: "So... should we be on vigil?"

Celestia shook her head, saying quietly: "No, I don't think so. We have a good view of the area, and the rocks at our back. Let's light a fire, and spend tonight... resting. Watchful, yes, but not tense. What's bothering me now is if this beast is being controlled, whatever it is... why is it it here? What reason would Thesis have, if he is indeed restraining it somehow, to send a creature that was generating so much distortion Kvasir couldn't figure out what it was, specifically to this world, specifically roaming this area?"

Scrivener nodded slowly, and Morning Glory said quietly: "As long as you recognize, Celestia, that no matter what the answer to that question is, the creature has likely already completed its task. We were late showing up, after all, since Heaven's weak-kneed administrator never even considered sending us in to deal with the problem until a few days ago."

"Kvasir is working hard. His job is more difficult than I want to imagine, and in a way it served everyone's best interests anyway." Celestia replied calmly, glancing over towards the demon. "It's been too long for this to be some kind of ambush Thesis was hoping to lead us into. That still may be part of it but I highly doubt that was the original intent now."

Luna only grunted moodily, lowering her head. "Aye, but I dare not guess at anything for certain, Celestia. Thesis was made from both a version of thee and Valthrudnir himself... I do not desire to imagine what kind of guile he must possess, and what art of strategy he may have gleaned from both his... his 'parents.'"

The sapphire mare shivered a little at this, and Scrivener grimaced as Twilight glanced uneasily towards him, before the stallion frowned as he heard Valthrudnir mutter in his mind: _Oh please, philistines. He is made of my genetic material but I served in no way as 'father,' only 'mentor...' and even then, only to the point where I could perfect a military design capable of both great feats of power as well as exemplary strategic thought. Much of my concentration was on enhancing him beyond his pathetic pony drives and animal intellect, which was much more difficult than any of you insects seems to appreciate. The physical is easy to modify: the exospinal enhancements provide him with his strength, while-_

"Wait, wait, hold on." Scrivener blinked and looked up dumbly, and there was a groan of irritation in his mind as Luna looked sharply at Scrivener and the others frowned curiously. By now, though, Scrivener was used to being stared at while he talked to the voices in his head... both the real ones and the imaginary ones he sometimes grumbled to. "You mean that metal thingy on Thesis' back, that's why he's so strong?"

_Tell me, your mother and father... were they related genetically, and perhaps the result of inbreeding themselves? Because I'm striving to find a possible reason for your incredible stupidity and that is the only one that helps me also take into account your extreme ugliness and inability to speak without sounding like your mouth is full of your own fecal matter. _Valthrudnir retorted derisively, and Scrivener slowly narrowed his eyes towards the sky as one twitched a bit, wondering whether or not the dragon was getting so much more insulting because of him as well. _Yes, plebeian. The 'metal thingy' on Thesis' back makes him strong. Or should I break it down into single syllable grunts for you?_

"I will break thy face. I will do it with my hoof. It will be hoof party in thy face's house the moment the chance presents itself, Valthrudnir." Luna threatened darkly, before she visibly worked to control her anger as she closed her eyes and asked slowly: "But even when 'tis not being powered..."

_Oh, you noticed the pistons? What a pleasant surprise. Gold star, Luna Brynhild, you can put it on the fridge to show mommy later. _Valthrudnir paused, and then there was a mental image of him sneering, his eyes flashing as he mocked: _Oh wait, you can't, because you don't have a mommy. You're just a flesh-puppet._

Luna snarled and leapt suddenly forwards, slamming a hoof into Scrivener's face, and the charcoal stallion was knocked sprawling on his back with a yelp, glasses flying through the air on a high arc to land a few feet away. Celestia sighed as Twilight winced and grabbed at her own features, but Luna twitched only a little bit before she spat to the side, one eye blinking awkwardly as bruising slowly spread around it. "Damned parasite, stand and fight!"

Scrivener groaned and rubbed at his head, but he caught an image of Valthrudnir looking ruffled, brushing himself grumpily off before the dragon muttered through their minds: _Very well, obnoxious little Valkyrie, I'll correct your childish hypothesis: no, the exoskeleton is always at work, accelerating Thesis' powers. The only point you are somewhere near correct is this: with or without it, Thesis is a dangerous opponent, and you are not strong enough to engage him in a direct confrontation and survive, not even with the advantage of your crude White Matter._

There was a long silence following this, as Luna slumped a little and Twilight frowned worriedly: she was tapping into their minds, hearing the dragon's words and feeling their emotions... and what struck the Lich was that both Scrivener and Luna believed him. Except she understood why, too: he was arrogant, cruel, enjoyed seeing them in pain, and would probably turn on them if he had half the chance to do so without suffering himself... but that was exactly it. Right now, Valthrudnir couldn't put them in any sort of danger without risking himself too, and that was something the _Jötnar_ would not do.

Luna sighed softly, and then Twilight felt a moment of... it was almost panic, as Valthrudnir's voice said softly through their minds, cajoling and charismatic, an entirely different set of emotions coming from him: _But rest assured, Nihete, Brynhild... he can be destroyed, outplayed, and overpowered. And we will do all three, when the time is correct for it..._

"Enough, that's... enough." Twilight said quietly, and Luna and Scrivener both looked over at her before nodding, pushing away and blocking out the voice of the _Jötnar _even as Valthrudnir gave a grumble of irritation. There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna finally reached down and grabbed one of Scrivener's front hooves, yanking him firmly back up to his own as Twilight shook her head and turned towards Celestia, who was measuring them silently with her eyes. "Apparently... apparently Thesis has... that thing on his back is part of what makes him stronger."

Scrivener nodded a little, and he rubbed a little at his face before glancing over at Celestia as he picked up his glasses, saying quietly: "It has something to do with the corruption in his body, too, though... Thesis is already... he might be a military model, but he's also kind of the... 'one.' Cheshire came before him, but Thesis has all the abilities that were later modified into... different classes of Replicant, like me, and Protelea, and Psukhikos..."

He shook his head, shivering a little, before Celestia said quietly: "It would be extremely beneficial if you would speak to Valthrudnir further about this, get him to share more information with us. I'm... very hesitant to ask you to do so, but..."

"We'll try." Scrivener said after only a moment's hesitation, nodding and looking down, and then he smiled a little as Abaddon scurried between him and Luna and chirped worriedly up at him, the stallion reaching down and stroking gently along the pseudodragon's skull. "Hey, don't worry little guy. I'm fine. Everything's going to be okay, one way or another. Mostly because it's pretty hard to care about things when you're dead and all, so... if we do die, there's always that."

"Oh, Scrivener Blooms. Master of finding the silver lining to every dark and ominous cloud." Luna said ironically, and then she punched him gently in the shoulder before sighing and glancing up at the sky, as stars twinkled overhead and the moon shone down with its radiant ivory light. "'Tis so bright tonight. I wonder if 'tis natural or our presence has been sensed by the four princesses whom apparently rule this Equestria together."

Twilight cocked her head curiously at this, and Discombobulation snorted in amusement, holding up a finger as he remarked: "You know, I get that they use 'princess' because it's a much-prettier and less-imposing term than 'queen.' But when there's four of you and only one ever seems to do any of the work, it just goes to prove that no matter how many people might call you Chuck Norris, that doesn't automatically grant you a beard and a fist in place of your chin. But you can still get killed by Bruce Lee. That applies to pretty much everything, though."

Luna looked thoughtful at this, then her horn began to glow as she concentrated, and a moment later, a shaggy beard of glowing sapphire light like her mane swirled into being. All eyes stared at this, and Luna proudly rose her bushy head before striding towards Discombobulation as her beard of starlight shivered, then reshaped itself into a crude fist that swung forwards and punched firmly into the crotch of the Draconequus.

Discombobulation squeaked as his eyes bulged, grabbing at his groin and slowly keeling over onto his side before Luna turned and grinned toothily, looking back and forth as her beard and mane swirled slowly around her features. "Thou may now refer to me as Chuck Norris, and 'twill be true."

Celestia only sighed and dropped her head in one hoof, and Morning Glory rolled her eyes as Twilight and Scrivener stared with disbelief at the sapphire mare. Then Abaddon cheerfully leapt up and clung into Luna's beard, and the mare grinned widely, looking around at them all with glowing eyes that reminded them no matter what happened, Luna would always find a way to lighten the mood... and prove that she could do anything she set her mind to.


	71. Maugrim

Chapter Sixty Six: Maugrim

~BlackRoseRaven

The night passed without any serious event: they were left alone, resting on their sleeping bags while Abaddon and Ratatoskr curled up together and slept peacefully. They kept a natural fire going the whole night, and although Celestia thought something had slipped by to spy on them for a little while, it hadn't attacked and hadn't felt hostile. Just curious.

Morning came like clockwork, and Celestia smiled a little as she watched the sun slowly rising in the hilly distance. There was no sign of civilization anywhere around here, but she was relieved by that, if anything: it meant that when they did confront this monster, there wouldn't be any danger of collateral damage. They wouldn't have to worry about whatever they were hunting hurting anyone... any more than they'd have to worry about holding back.

Celestia took a slow, deep inhale, and held it for a moment before letting it out, tasting the air. She could hear the birds singing, and nature trying to whisper to her, but she had never been quite as good as Sleipnir at figuring out what the world was trying to say to her. She had spent too long thinking only about herself, and treating nature as something to be commanded, not an equal to work alongside.

Still, though, the world tried to speak to her: Mother Nature could be as forgiving as she was cruel. Celestia smiled a little as she drew a metal-clad hoof through the grasses, then she shook her head slowly before looking up, studying the rising sun as she asked softly: "Are you worried about today at all, Scrivener Blooms?"

"Always." Scrivener said mildly as he approached, smiling slightly despite himself as he looked up at her through the glasses Luna had gently insisted he wear. "Scares me how well you know us, that you're always able to tell when we're coming."

"Well, I've had a lot of practice." Celestia continued to gaze out towards the sky, and then her eyes glinted with entertainment before she suddenly dropped her head forwards, and Luna cursed as she whizzed through the air just above her raised mask. "Good morning, little sister."

Luna rolled her body sharply in midair and dropped to the ground, skidding backwards through the grasses and glowering up at Celestia. "Damn thee! Mimir's head, how can thou hear the very air itself parting? There is no way thou should have sensed me!"

"I apologize for being perceptive, sister. Next time I'll let you hurt yourself by running into the back of my head." Celestia said kindly, and Scrivener coughed and looked to the side as Luna's face puckered sourly. "How are you feeling about today?"

"Oh, do not change the damned subject." Luna grumbled moodily, and then she shook her head slowly before adding with a grumble: "But if thou must know... aye, I share Scrivener's worry. I also wonder who shall find who first... did thou see the birds this morning?"

"I did." Celestia glanced eastward, nodding slowly: not long after she had first left their little camp to explore the plains a little, there had been an eruption of birds in the distance, and they had circled for quite a while before the flock had dispersed. Something had agitated them, likely the very thing they were looking for. "It at least gives us a bearing. And perhaps it's just an Ursa Major."

"Only you and Luna would say 'oh it's fine, it's just an Ursa Major,' like it's nothing to worry about." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna and Celestia both looked at him with amusement before the stallion said dryly: "No, Luna. I don't want to hear about the time you saved the village fair by flinging an Ursa Minor into the air and blowing it up, creating 'the most spectacular display of fireworks.' Or the followup story, how the fair was ruined by the rain of stardust and blood a few seconds later."

"Nay, the fair was saved by the fireworks. 'Twas a magical way to end a magical night. 'Twas the leaving of the fair that was ruined." Luna retorted, then she complained: "And furthermore, 'twas neither my idea nor entirely mine own doing. Sleipnir flung the star-beast into the air, I merely destroyed it. And Celestia did not help at all."

Celestia nodded at this, saying mildly: "I believe that was one of the many, many traumatic events over the week where I swore I wasn't going to help you or Sleipnir out of any of the messes you got yourselves into, out of the vain hope that it would teach you both something about behaving properly." She paused, then smiled a little at her sibling, softening. "But I'm very glad that it didn't."

Luna smiled warmly in return at this, and Scrivener looked meditatively over at the sapphire mare, saying finally: "It's too bad it didn't work a little bit."

The sapphire mare huffed and turned towards him with a glower, but Celestia laughed and shook her head, asking quickly: "So is everyone ready to go?"

"Just finished cleaning up the campsite." came Twilight Sparkle's voice, and the ivory mare turned and nodded, looking tenderly down at the Lich as she approached, Abaddon happily sitting on top of her head and gazing curiously around at everything as Ratatoskr ran along beside her.

Discombobulation was grumbling as he followed the Lich with the backpack slung over his metal shoulder, arguing with Morning Glory as she kept her gaze forwards and her head raised alertly. Her eyes kept flicking back and forth, and Celestia frowned a little at the two as she recognized what was off: the Draconequus only got argumentative when he sensed something nasty on the horizon, and the demon looked like something was setting off her demonic instincts.

Helheim and Ginnungagap loathed each other enough to sometimes trigger that kind of reaction, but whatever was making the two so hostile, it wasn't the fact that one was a demon and the other was a chaos entity. They were targeting each other out of instinctive spite, but it was something else that was putting both of them on edge. And if she couldn't sense it... "Is it a destruction entity?"

Discombobulation and Morning Glory both stopped, turning their eyes to Celestia as Luna frowned immediately. Slowly, Draconequus and Destroyer regarded each other, at first warily, then hesitantly... and then they both shook their heads at almost the same time before Morning Glory said quietly: "No. Similar, maybe, but not a destruction entity. It's too..."

"Synthetic." Discombobulation finished, and Morning Glory looked surprised, but then she nodded slowly in agreement, and Celestia nodded musingly before the Draconequus sighed and slumped moodily. "And oh great. I recognize where this is going. And I also recognize where we're about to be going. Right straight in the direction of all that anathema. That miasma. That malice. That... stinky poo-poo pants stuff."

"I don't care what this thing is. None of you are convincing me to show it mercy." Morning Glory growled, as metal plates slid up over her features and locked tightly into a steel mask. "I'm the only Destroyer allowed to exist."

Luna snorted in wry amusement at this, then glanced quickly over her equipment before turning her eyes to Scrivener Blooms as he reached up and awkwardly adjusted his glasses. But the sapphire mare had no other response, turning her eyes instead to Celestia, who nodded calmly before saying quietly: "Morning Glory, take point. Discombobulation, stay near the back with Twilight Sparkle. We'll keep to the middle."

Luna and Scrivener both nodded in agreement, and Morning Glory grinned coldly as Celestia's own mask dropped into place over her features, before the demon turned and rumbled: "Good."

As the sun slowly rose into a beautiful late summer sky, they walked through lush fields and pretty meadows and tall, carefree trees. The entire world was gorgeous... and somehow, that made them all the more worried as a sense of malice started to seep into the air around them. It was like reality around them was bending, like there were hints of distortions just beneath the surface, as the world around them became something... evil, and twisted, and unhealthy, despite the fact it looked like any other clear summer's day.

Morning Glory led them to a crescent-shaped ravine, and they paused here for a moment to gaze down into it: the vale was deep enough they were able to gaze across at the tops of trees that filled it, but the forest was so thick they couldn't see a thing even from their vantage point above. At one side the ravine sloped downwards to an inlet, though, a beach sprinkled with detritus facing out on a beautiful, shallow lagoon, and the ocean beyond.

Scrivener frowned as he caught something in the corner of his eye, and he looked curiously down before reaching out and gently plucking a flower out of the grasses. Not just any flower, either, but a black rose. "Hey..."

Luna looked over at this with surprise, and Celestia glanced over her shoulder and opened her mouth. But before she could speak, there was a rumble of sound, the trees of the forest swaying and twisting is if they were alive before a storm of crows ripped suddenly up from the branches, a cawing black mass that spun like a vortex of feathered smoke into the sky.

All eyes could only stare before the vast murder burst apart, hundreds of crows flying in every direction as feathers and flower petals whirled and danced through the air all around them. They gazed back and forth, confused and uncertain, even Morning Glory thrown off guard for a moment as all eyes were drawn to the living storm above.

And yet before anyone could question the event or what it meant, there was another snarl from below as something crashed through the forest, before roaring furiously: it drew all eyes sharply down into the woods, and Morning Glory snarled as she immediately put the phenomenon out of mind, all four chains snapping upwards around her as she shouted: "Come out and fight me!"

Morning Glory threw herself into a sprint, and Luna cursed as Celestia shouted an order, but the Destroyer ignored the ivory mare as she grinned coldly, charging straight down the slope towards whatever was racing eagerly to meet them. The trees along the border of the wood all-but-exploded, but she only laughed and leapt forwards, ignoring the branches and wooden shrapnel that bounced off her body and dodging a tree trunk that smashed into the ground where she had stood but a moment before.

She landed easily and launched herself back into a run as an awful black shape ripped out of the forest, and Luna opened her mouth... before going pale at the sight of it, as Celestia's own eyes widened and she stuttered to a halt in shock. Even Twilight could only stare in horror, her head rearing back as she cried out in reflex as memories ripped through her mind of suffering and pain and- "No! Run!"

The Destroyer drove forwards with a snarl... as the Black Wolf of Hell eagerly pounced towards her, nothing but rage and hate and burning black, unnatural fire in place of fur. No, there were the teeth, too: curved, massive fangs that filled the jaws stretching eagerly towards Morning Glory-

The demon roared as she slammed a punch directly into the behemoth wolf's face, sending it crashing onto its back with a yelp before the metal-plated Destroyer landed with a ruthless grin, shouting: "Come on, pathetic little puppy! I'll put you out of your misery quickly!"

The Black Wolf snarled as it rolled awkwardly up to its paws, and Luna's eyes widened as she saw what made this creature different from the ones they had seen in the past: it wore radiant silver shackles around its lower legs, brilliantly-glowing blue runes shimmering on all of these as well as the iron-looking collar and harness strapped over its neck and upper body. It barked loudly several times, soulless eyes locking on Morning Glory before it leapt forwards and stomped a paw savagely down towards her, but the demon leapt swiftly backwards with a grin, unintimidated by its size or the fact that the ground immediately began to rot away to ash and char where its claws had torn.

A sapphire fireball smashed directly into the Black Wolf's face, followed a moment later by a burst of golden flames that knocked it staggering backwards, yelping as it shook its head wildly back and forth. Morning Glory only snarled over her shoulder at this, however, shouting angrily: "I can deal with a stupid hunting animal without your help!"

"Thou hast no idea what this thing is, Morning Glory!" Luna snapped as she flicked her horn to the side, flinging _Prúðbikkja _out of her mane before the polymorphed weapon burst up to full size in a flash of light. The mare leapt into the air, beginning to quickly fly down the slope as Scrivener followed with Celestia, and Twilight hesitated only for a moment before running after them as Discombobulation only continued to stare with horror down at what was unfolding below. "We take it together!"

Morning Glory turned back towards the Black Wolf, just in time to see the creature's paw lashing towards her before it smashed into her features, knocking her staggering before the monster leapt in and bit savagely at her throat. But the Destroyer's chains snapped up and caught it around the muzzle and neck before its teeth could even get close, and her eyes glowed with fury as plates of torn and already-rotting metal fell away from her features and neck, leaving half her face torn open and bare to the world as she snarled contemptibly: "I'll kill it _now_."

Her horn glowed brightly as she leaned forwards, and white flames erupted over the Black Wolf's face, making it scream and howl as it wildly pushed and shoved and tried to tear itself away from the demon. Its paws tore up the ground, rot and ash spreading rapidly around it as Morning Glory only poured more power into her ravaging white fire, until the Black Wolf suddenly stiffened before slumping weakly to the ground.

The monster hung limply in the mare's chains as the Destroyer glared balefully at its smoldering head, and then the white fire whiffed out, revealing the demon's metal appendages now holding only a charred, stone skull. The demon snorted in disgust, then spat on this before she finally flung it bad-temperedly to the ground, the material cracking loudly as the shocked ponies came to a stumbling halt behind the enormous, metal-covered mare, who only looked moodily over her shoulder at them. "What? It was nothing but a stupid beast after all... nothing to be afraid of."

None of the ponies knew what to say, and Morning Glory muttered to herself, rolling her eyes and apparently neither noticing nor caring about the blood spilling from the gaping wounds in her face and the side of her neck, or the black ash spreading silently beneath her hooves, as she continued in a sour voice: "Furthermore, I do not require the aid of my oh-so-benevolent mistresses in order to-"

The Black Wolf's jaws snapped shut around one of her rear legs, then twisted viciously, and Morning Glory didn't even have the time to cry out in shock before she was slammed down to the ground. A claw lashed up, ripping and tearing into one of her armored sides and sending plates of metal flying in all direction as the monster twisted and jerked its head back and forth, and Morning Glory finally screamed in agony as her hind leg was almost torn completely from her body and its claws ripped a coil of her guts out of her stomach.

Luna and Celestia both leapt forwards, swinging their horns down in almost perfect time to blast the monster with telekinesis, and the Black Wolf was sent crashing onto its back and skidding into the forest. It left a trench through the ground behind it that turned rapidly to ashes before it rolled quickly over and turned around... and its features were already once more veiled in burning black flames, solid white eyes glaring soullessly out at them as it snarled in hatred of their existence.

The Black Wolf reared back and howled loudly, making the air reverberate with its malice before blades of rock and ice began to rip and tear out of the earth around them, and Celestia shouted over her shoulder before she, Luna, and Twilight Sparkle all leapt to the air. Morning Glory could only gurgle weakly as Scrivener Blooms staggered backwards, the ground warping away into not mire, but decay and death that filled his mind with violent thoughts before he looked up in relief as Discombobulation appeared in a kneel over Morning Glory, grabbing her before vanishing with the demon in a crackle of emerald electricity.

The monster roared at being deprived of its prize, head snapping back down as its restraints visibly trembled before shattering apart, harness and shackles tumbling in useless pieces around it. The Black Wolf shook itself, the obsidian fire that made up its body flaring up as its claws flexed against the ground, the sense of malice emanating from the monster growing far more vile.

Its eyes locked on Scrivener Blooms, the only target left amidst the jumble of jutting rock and claws of ice, but then the Black Wolf was distracted as several blasts of blue flame hammered into its features, knocking it staggering backwards with another yelp as Celestia flew higher into the air, horn glowing as she prepared a more devastating spell while Twilight and Luna distracted the monster. "Here! Up here, wretched whelp!"

Luna bared her fangs as the Black Wolf roared at them, waves of sound blasting by with enough force to make Twilight wince and twitch in midair, wings flapping hard to try and keep herself steady before Luna roared back and launched herself straight towards the beast, _Prúðbikkja _readied at her side as the horn speartip began to glow with energy.

The Black Wolf leapt up to meet her, swinging at Luna with a paw and snatching at the spear with its jaws, but in a flash Luna twisted to one side of the beast and her spear shot to the other, before she slammed both rear hooves hard into its temple as her spear thrusted viciously down through one of its ears. The Black Wolf howled in misery, shaking its head wildly before she tore the weapon back, then snapped her horn savagely upwards to make the ground erupt beneath the monster.

But the beast was even larger and heavier than Morning Glory, and the explosion barely knocked it stumbling, much less into the air. It shook itself out as Luna quickly drew back with a curse and her spear fell quickly in beside her, her eyes locked on the creature as it glared furiously after her, but then was distracted a sudden bright, golden light.

It turned towards the source of this, and an aureate meteor smashed full-on into its features, knocking its head snapping back as it gave what was almost a scream of pain and shock. Golden flames rapidly spread over its features and its body, turning black fire to stone that crumbled away from its form as it slammed into a tree and knocked it over, then stumbled into another and sent it crashing down, even as the black fire rapidly began to push back against the golden blaze trying to eat away at the corrupt fire that made up its form.

"It must draw its strength from the earth, just as its brothers did!" Luna shouted over to Celestia, even as Twilight gritted her teeth and snapped her horn out,the ground beneath the Black Wolf cracking and shifting violently, trees ripping out of the earth and toppling onto the creature that had been forced back into the forest, but the Black Wolf barely acknowledged the conifers collapsing over its body, shrugging them off and batting them aside as it stomped through rock and ice and twisted earth without noticing or caring. "We must force it away from the source of its power!"

"You killed Fenrir by impaling him. Twilight, work with Luna, I'll distract the monster." Celestia said coldly, eyes flashing behind her mask before her golden swords burst into existence around her, and then she shot forwards, heading straight towards the beast.

Scrivener Blooms winced as Celestia all-but-tackled the Black Wolf even as it barked and leapt at her; but she was far, far swifter than the beast, all three of her short swords twisting elegantly around to bury into the monster's throat and make it choke before Tyrfing slammed cruelly down into the crown of its skull, knocking it staggering backwards

The ivory mare kept herself airborne as she began to fight viciously forwards, harrying its features with long, sawing cuts with her smaller weapons that pushed its muzzle back whenever it tried to bite or lunge, while Tyrfing hammered cruelly down again and again in less-graceful slashes. But in spite of her power, her experience, her peerless skill, the Black Wolf kept lunging viciously forwards, its paws every so often smacking her painfully enough to knock her backwards, its teeth narrowly failing to sink into her flesh when it bit.

And the stallion knew there wasn't a thing he could do right now to help: if he lunged in, chances were he'd just get himself hurt, and that would result in Luna and Twilight both getting injured. Instead, all he could do was stay back, watching things sharply from his vantage point by a large spike of rock while analyzing the beast as much as he could, sending his energy towards Luna as she drew on all the strength she could from Scrivener and Twilight Sparkle.

Her crystalline horn glowed brighter and brighter, building up higher and higher as her eyes locked on the Black Wolf, remembering the four that had destroyed their world, killed Twilight Sparkle, stolen away Sleipnir so long before his time... as she remembered monstrous Fenrir, the terrible Alpha of the pack, and killing him with all of Nightmare Moon's rage and power...

Her eyes began to glow white, and then Luna snapped her horn back with a roar, Scrivener and Twilight both gasping and moving with her as all that power, all that energy, was poured into one violent spell that sent a massive spear of ice ripping up out of the ground and tearing through the monster's chest. The Black Wolf shrieked in misery, front paws flailing helplessly at the air, more than a quarter of the tower of frost torn through its back as it dangled helplessly with one of its hindpaws limply kicking at the ground.

It was raised almost as if to pounce, or howl at the blue skies above, on this pleasant summer day beneath careless blue sky and a warming, almost tender sun. It howled in misery as dark blood flooded in rivers down the spear of ice, sending up clouds of thick steam as the hot liquid ate away at the frost like acid.

Celestia lunged backwards, breathing hard as she dropped to the ground, and Twilight landed beside the mare a moment later. Luna flew down with her teeth grit and her eyes narrowed, watching as the Black Wolf squirmed helplessly and whimpered weakly, pathetically trying to lift itself off the jutting tower of ice before the sapphire mare spat: "And good riddance to-"

Its hindpaw tore into the ground, and the Black Wolf shoved itself forwards, the tower of ice shattering as it collapsed to the rotten earth. It lay prone for a moment, drooling as its black-fire fur flickered and danced, before a slow snarl spread over its muzzle and it hefted itself back to all fours and leaned forwards, roaring-

Celestia moved like lightning, ramming Tyrfing up through the underside of its jaw, and the point of the sword tore out the back of the creature's head in a fine spray of blood and vile essence. The Black Wolf staggered backwards, choking and working its jaw helplessly as its head dropped forwards, and Celestia slipped smoothly closer for the kill, bringing all three of her short swords back.

She stabbed fiercely outwards... and the monster rose its head in the same moment, her swords sinking into its broad chest like toothpicks before it smashed her onto her back with a single swipe of a paw, then clawed savagely through her breast and armor before snapping its head down to deliver a lethal bite, ignoring the sword buried through its head.

Except instead, its nose struck a metallic hand, Discombobulation skidding backwards next to Celestia as he clenched his flesh and blood hand into a fist and the other dug into the end of the monster's muzzle, keeping it back as light glowed out of the Draconequus' closed fingers. "Get away from her, you bitch!"

He swung his hand up, blasting the Black Wolf's face with a shockwave of light and thunder, and the monster roared as it yanked itself hurriedly backwards, blinded for the moment as Tyrfing was jarred loose. And immediately, Discombobulation dropped to a kneel and grabbed Celestia before snapping his fingers, vanishing from the spot with a crackle.

Scrivener gritted his teeth as Luna rose her spear and Twilight lowered her head forwards, and the stallion clenched his eyes shut for a moment before looking up, beginning to charge... except nothing happened. There was no movement, no sound, only silence... until he heard Luna whisper: "What... what is going on..."

The world around them was frozen perfectly: none of the ponies were able to move, yet Luna and Scrivener saw perfectly clearly, heard each other breathing now, felt each other's confused thoughts. But neither could move their heads, or anything else. And Scrivener realized what was happening to them a moment before Valthrudnir calmly strolled up beside the Black Wolf, flickering only just enough for them to understand he wasn't really there at all, any more than time was really frozen. He was playing with their minds, twisting their perceptions, and the _Jötnar _smiled pleasantly as he pretended to pet the giant wolf mockingly. "Well, very good, Scrivener Blooms! But I suppose the sense of deja vu must help at least a little with that."

Scrivener snarled, and Luna glared furiously before she shouted angrily: "And what sick game art thou playing now? Nay, I care not, get thee gone for this is no time for thy stupid games and-"

"No, this is the perfect time for a game. A lethal game we are going to play together, with you three as my playing pieces and this golem as our synthetic opponent." Valthrudnir replied calmly, his smile stretching wider and becoming colder. "We'll play it just like _hneftafl_. You enjoy that game still, do you not, Valkyrie? Then you should recognize that we are in the perfect position to kill the enemy king even with only three of our players on the board, forced against a wall as he is."

Valthrudnir paused as Luna trembled with rage... emotionally, at least. She could no more shiver than she could actually speak, in spite of how clearly he could hear her voice and anger. And Scrivener was simply staring in disbelief, not able to process that _this _was apparently the _Jötnar's_ idea of working with them before the dragon turned a distasteful look towards Twilight Sparkle. "It seems that I was unable to bring the Lich's perceptions to match our own, but I am sure she will receive and act in accordance with your wishes all the same... she's pathetically devoted to you both on top of all the subconscious puppeting you loathsome little animals do."

The charcoal stallion snarled, and Valthrudnir rolled his eyes, holding up a hand moodily to silence them before they could speak. "We do not have time. Already your weak little plebeian minds are beginning to overload from this little gift of time I've given you. So be silent and pay attention, because I will give you the simple cause and effect instructions, and you will carry them out. And you will do this not because I have ordered you to, but because you will recognize that it is the only possible way to destroy this synthetic destruction entity with how much energy you've all fruitlessly expended in your childish and brash attempt to defeat it already."

"I would rather die!" Luna shouted angrily, but Valthrudnir smiled patronizingly again and gestured slowly to Twilight Sparkle, and Luna trembled as Scrivener cursed quietly, wishing he could look away. Wishing he didn't have to look at the contemptible expression on the dragon's face, or listen to his words... but knowing that he had to. Yes, he and Luna were more than willing to put their own lives at risk, to try and find any way apart from whatever the _Jötnar _had planned... but not with Celestia and Morning Glory badly injured, and not with Twilight Sparkle's life on the line as well.

There was silence for a moment, and Valthrudnir smiled derisively once more, but spoke in a calmer, almost charming voice as he put one hand behind his back and pointed with the other at the ground: "The Black Wolf absorbs the life force and essence from the ground. These materials are reduced to energy and used to rebuild its shell and power it, inadvertently taking on the characteristics of that which it absorbs. Do not waste my time with questions, I do not have the time or energy to explain it at the moment. We will discuss it later if it's so pressing, Nihete.

"The answer is simple. Nihete, transform the entire area to mire. Valkyrie, you and the Lich will continue to chip away at it with your magic and your little toys. Frustrate it. Its absorption naturally speeds up when it senses itself under attack as a defensive mechanism. When it begins to react to the Clay of Prometheus, you will know. Then kill it as you would kill any other rabid dog."

The _Jötnar _calmly placed a finger against his temple, miming a gun as his eyes flashed with dark entertainment... and before Luna or Scrivener could react, say anything, do anything, the world began to move as the _Jötnar_ vanished, sounds slurring together as sensation returned to their bodies, and then reality suddenly snapped back to full speed.

Luna and Scrivener both lurched, and Twilight Sparkle gasped and grabbed at her face before the Black Wolf leapt upwards and slapped her savagely out of the air. The Lich hit the ground and bounced backwards through the ashes with a cry of shock, disoriented and dazed from the sensory overload as much as the hard strike, and the Black Wolf lunged towards her with a snarl, jaws opening wide as if to swallow her whole...

Luna shot down and slammed bodily into its features, sending the Black Wolf's head snapping to the side as it staggered with a yelp, before it turned a furious snarl towards her, eyes blazing as it leapt at the sapphire mare. Luna was unprepared, flailing wildly and throwing herself backwards, and she only narrowly avoided the monster's teeth before _Prúðbikkja _stabbed savagely downwards in a quick flurry, harrying its face and making it yelp and stagger backwards.

Scrivener Blooms ran forwards: he didn't have time to question, or think, or do anything at all apart from react, gritting his teeth as his front hooves snapped apart into claws before he plunged both downwards into the ashes and concentrated, feeling the corruption boiling in his veins before black sludge began to rapidly bubble up through the decay, consuming death to bring forth terrible new life.

Luna lunged backwards when the Black Wolf leapt at her again, slapping it across the face with her spear before her horn glowed brightly as she snapped it firmly forwards, and several javelins yanked themselves free from the quiver at her side before slamming one after the other into its face. The Black Wolf screamed in agony at this, shaking its head wildly back and forth and pawing violently at its features, not seeming to notice as the mire spread beneath its paws before it arched its back and howled loudly, a shockwave ripping through the world and blades of ice tearing up out of the ground all around it in a widening, awful spiral.

Twilight cursed as one of these icy claws tore upwards and sliced through her wing, knocking her stumbling to the side, but it helped to bring her back to her senses before a snarl spread over her face when the Black Wolf lunged up at Luna again. And without even thinking, Twilight snapped her horn forwards, and the spikes of ice around the Black Wolf exploded into glassy shrapnel that peppered and hammered the creature from every side, making it squeal and blinding it in a cloud of frozen mist.

Luna flung herself backwards and dropped to the ground... ground that felt warm now, and hot, and she felt almost eagerly crawling up over her hooves, causing her to shiver and her eyes to widen slightly. Even in the middle of battle, she felt it in her mind: a need, a desire, a want, a hunger, lighting up like a fire, and she couldn't stop her eyes from being drawn away from the blinding cloud and down to the dark, fertile earth.

The Black Wolf ripped out of the cloud with a roar in that moment, seeming to sense Luna's defenselessness as it flung itself at her in a pounce... and Scrivener's eyes widened before he snarled and shoved his claws down into the mire on instinct, Luna's horn glowing brightly as he drew on her magic through their link before thick spikes of mire shot upwards, tearing into the monster's features and paws and making it shriek as it tried to yank itself away in midair. Instead, it half-turned, smashing bodily down on the wall of resilient black spears in front of Luna and flailing helplessly for a moment before it managed to rip itself free, staggering drunkenly to the side before barking... and this time, a blast of mire burst from its jaws.

It gargled, and then twitched suddenly, before baring teeth that grew larger as part of its body humped up monstrously, black fire-fur bursting out of existence as it was replaced by raw, hideous black and red flesh. It staggered to the side, and roared with both power and pain as one of its paws raked violently at the ground before exploding into a talon-like claw, black corruption dribbling out of its jaws before one of its glassy eyes burst apart in a geyser of mire that became a dark river of tears down one cheek.

The ponies stared in horror as the Black Wolf dragged itself around in a circle, feeling its malice growing, the thing mutating horribly in front of their eyes as vines ripped out of its body and something cracked and strained and groaned from inside the beast's frame. Its eyes locked on Luna as it snarled, and then it began to drag itself forwards as the sapphire mare stared up at it with horror: _this _was what she wanted? _This _was what Scrivener's powers did?

_No, Valkyrie, this is only the beginning, and believe me when I say you do not want to see this golem adjusting to the Clay! _Valthrudnir snapped in her mind, and Luna's eyes widened in shock before she remembered where she was and what she was doing almost too late, her instincts flaring and Valthrudnir shouting with them:_ Do what your kind was programmed to do!_

Luna flung herself backwards as the monstrous Black Wolf pounced, seeing the mire beginning to fill up every bit of this monster's being as her horn glowed brightly. Her wings spread, pushing her hard, giving her just enough of a boost to keep her only inches away from its stretching paws, its greedy jaws, as her rifle yanked itself out of the holster on her back and half flipped over her shoulder.

She caught the handle in one hoof and pulled the trigger, and one, two, three, four bullets slammed home through the monster's face, ripping massive wounds through its features that sent dust and black ooze in all directions, but glowed bright white with light. And a moment later, Luna crashed down on her back and skidded through ash and mire as the Black Wolf fell with a crunch a moment later, landing with its paws on either side of her and jaws inches away from her rear hooves.

There was silence for a few long moments, before Luna looked almost disbelievingly down as the black-fire fur of the monster flickered... and then it simply whiffed out, a bit of smoke floating up from the broken stone frame left behind. What flesh had one covered the creature crumbled away into dust and slime, and a strange, pus-like substance bled slowly from the almost lightbulb-shaped stone body of the creature left behind.

Its skull was nothing more than a hollow and broken stone mask now, although a strange light was shining out from beneath the cracks, and Luna frowned at this before the gray skeleton that had been hidden beneath the monster's black-fire-wreathed body suddenly trembled violently. She winced backwards, pointing the empty gun at the creature with a curse as her spear rose up with telekinesis as well, while Scrivener and Twilight only stared.

Both body and skull cracked further, then shattered and collapsed in a burst of dust as almost-blinding light shone up out of the remains. The light flickered violently, pulsing in and out as the ponies flinched backwards, before a shape slowly pushed itself up and free from the wolf's remains. It was featureless and strange, and Scrivener Blooms let himself stare for too long before he saw what the shape really was as Twilight swallowed thickly, able to see it as well with her own special nature.

It wasn't one thing, but a _thousand_ things: sacrificed souls, trees and plants and animals, almost countless things that had all been shoved together and now formed this beautiful and impossible collage of spiritual energy that had one mighty supernatural presence. This thing that had been mashed and crushed and forced to endure agony as all its not-fitting parts ground together and powered the parasitic shell of the less-than-intelligent Black Wolf. A shell that had become infused with mire... and then destroyed by the White Matter bullets that had neutralized the monster with a few quick shots.

The entity looked back and forth as motes began to bleed out of its body, the sparkling embers of energy fading quickly into the air, and it seemed to nod to Luna before dissolving quietly, breaking apart into the different energies of all the countless things it had once been. Scrivener and Twilight stared in disbelief, while Luna nervously poked at the stone shell... then shivered in disgust as she moved away a chunk of the stone wolf skull to reveal an ugly, charred webbing that apparently ran under the thing's rocky skin, and was now... "What a mess."

Twilight and Scrivener both hesitantly strode forwards... then the stallion flinched and groaned, waving a hoof at the reek coming up from the stone corpse before he muttered: "Dammit. I don't remember any of the wolves smelling like this when we killed them..."

"Aye, but half of them were petrified, their spirits destroyed. Skoll was crushed beneath countless tons of stone, and Fenrir I devastated and tore apart, and do not... entirely remember what happened then." Luna muttered, shivering as she poked at the webbing with her spear. "Besides, look. 'Tis... 'tis some kind of mutation from the mire. Perhaps that is why that spirit was freed, when this vessel was destroyed... the mire was absorbed by whatever terrible abomination was inside this wretched stone shell..."

"So that webbing is probably... I..." Scrivener looked slowly over at Luna as she continued to poke moodily at the webbing: webbing that was partly-mire here, turned to ugly stone there, nothing but char and mess over there... "Luna, stop. Stop poking it. Do you want this thing to get back up?"

"'Tis not going to get back up." Luna grumbled, and she swung her spear lightly at Scrivener, who recoiled less because it was a weapon and more because of the gooey stuff that was flung off it with the swing. "I am only glad that it worked. Valthrudnir knew, though, Scrivy. He _knew_. Yet when thou fought Skoll, he claimed to know nothing about them!"

"No he... he said they were inferior." Scrivener said suddenly, looking over at Luna, and Twilight frowned uneasily from one to the other. "No, I... Thesis can't have... Black Wolves too, can he? These can't be some other failed project, how the hell would they end up in our Equestria?"

"I... I do not know, I do not care. I have decided not to care." Luna muttered after a moment, shaking her head firmly out before she looked silently down at the rubble left behind by the fallen Black Wolf, and Twilight shivered once before the sapphire mare looked over at the Lich and softened at the sight of her missing wing. "Art thou alright? And... both Scrivener and I wish to apologize-"

"For what? You... you did it. You killed it." Twilight smiled faintly, shivering once as she looked silently down at the monster. "A Black Wolf... a Black Wolf at full power..."

Luna frowned at this, then half-smiled and murmured: "Aye, right. Fenrir and his kin were weakened from traveling across the Bifrost. Yet this was not. Well, perhaps we are entitled to a little pride after all, Scrivener Blooms... damnation."

Luna shuddered and shook her head slowly, closing her eyes and not wanting to think about all this anymore. Yet she had to... and her mind kept returning again and again, to the wolf mutating. That face, snarling at her, bleeding mire, that soulless eye glaring and the other a black window into the mind of the monster powering the... golem, Valthrudnir had called it. But it was like no golem Luna had ever seen in all her years of adventuring. The Black Wolves were nothing like anything except... Black Wolves. Fenrir, Garm, Hati, Skoll... she wondered what this monster must have been named. And she wondered more what the hell a Black Wolf was doing here.

That thought actually helped get her moving, looking up and shaking herself out as she breathed quietly in and out, then smiled faintly over at Scrivener Blooms, who gazed quietly back to her before he simply nodded a little and silently wrapped a foreleg around Twilight Sparkle, and the Lich smiled a little as she dropped her head against his shoulder, curling a little against the stallion and shivering in the mire, but clearly not from physical discomfort. Luna understood that all too well, though, as she looked up and asked quietly: "Discombobulation?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna shook her head out slowly, murmuring: "Well, if thou can hear me... do not worry about making haste to rejoin us. Take care of Morning Glory and Celestia wherever thou art, we shall press onwards and see what there is to be seen in this layer."

Luna halted, then grimaced as she looked into the forest moodily, shaking her head a little as her starry locks sparked before she glanced awkwardly at Sting Mk. II. She checked over the gun, then flicked it lightly to snap the cylinder out, tilting it back and spilling the shell casings free as she muttered: "It frightens me how powerful these tools can be, in the right hooves and with the right ammunition against the right foe... 'tis like the difference between an arrow of blessed silver and an arrow of brass enchanted with a deadly flame."

The sapphire mare paused, then she shook her head slowly before glancing over her shoulder, her horn glowing and pulling four bullets free from the loops on the holster, examining them as they spun quietly in front of her face before tilting them sideways, silently studying the engravings on the side of the bullets. Cowlick had taught her all kinds of things about these bullets, and made them easy to identify: plain, etched metal, ones marked by lines in white, ones marked by lines in black. Iron rounds, White Matter rounds, Corruption rounds.

And she wondered silently if the White Matter destroyed... did that mean the Corruption might have the opposite effect on creatures? She shivered a little, thinking of how the Black Wolf had begun to transform, the near-fear she had heard in Valthrudnir's voice when he'd pleaded with her not to waste its moment of total vulnerability during that half-mutated stage... what did that mean the so-called golem had been turning into, then?

Luna shook herself out again, then quickly dropped the plain iron bullets into place and snapped the cylinder closed before the rifle spun once at her side, then slipped backwards and into the holster on her back. She shook her head out, her mane sparking again before looking over her shoulder with a small smile as Scrivener and Twilight approached, her spear still floating in the air beside her before she tossed one last glance down at the desiccated stone corpse.

She poked at it one last time, then shook her head before striding past and into the ruins of the forest, feeling Scrivener and Twilight's presence behind her, reassuring her in the silence, and she smiled faintly, feeling more grateful for it than she could begin to say. How just the two being there beside her... gave her strength, helped her cope, helped her move on from the battle they had just fought and keep in mind everything she was fighting for, and all the reasons she had to keep pushing forward.

The trail left by the Black Wolf was easy enough to follow at least: the monster hadn't exactly moved quietly through the forest, and the trail of wreckage it had left didn't require any advanced tracking skills to pick up. They took their time moving through the forest all the same, Twilight and Scrivener drawing in a little closer as Luna pushed her way through the underbrush with her spear... and now, as the rage and trauma and wildness of battle faded from her mind, and as Scrivener and Twilight's own senses opened up, she began to feel like... there was a reason the Black Wolf had been here. That it had done... something for Thesis, or maybe just left here to guard something that Thesis didn't want anypony near, or even to know about.

Black roses and white lilies grew here and there over the forest floor, amidst the short grasses and twisting brambles that seemed to move on their own accord through the soil. Trees around them rumbled and swayed slowly, and branches creaked in the windless air as they seemed to point the way where the path left by the Black Wolf's passage became unclear.

Luna frowned curiously as, after only a short journey, they reached a ramshackle little cabin. The Black Wolf had clearly attacked it, from the stains of ash and decay that marred the wound ripped through the cabin wall and stained the ground around it, and the three ponies hesitated only for a moment before heading carefully into the torn-apart structure.

There wasn't much to see: there was a thick layer of dust where there wasn't debris, and much of the interior of the little cabin had been torn apart. Part of the roof had caved in over the remains of a desk, and books had spilled out in all directions. A futon sitting in the corner had been ripped apart, and there were several boxes of broken cans that had bled their contents into a sticky mess. Scrivener thought they were probably cola or something, although the stuff that had leaked out had congealed into a substance that looked more like syrup.

Luna shivered a little, then she frowned curiously at the wall, by an ajar door that seemed to invite them outwards. That wasn't what caught her attention, though: rather, it was the empty picture frames on the wall, one of them laying broken and shattered on the ground, and the mare approached these as Scrivener poked at the books and Twilight looked uneasily around the room, feeling a sense of... familiarity to everything. Like she had known whoever had lived here, and only forgotten about it until now...

Luna picked up one of the frames, and tilted it back and forth before she realized there was something beneath the broken glass. She frowned at this, then shook the frame firmly, several broken pieces of glass toppling out before she twisted it back and forth to crack the wood.

Just before she could snap it in half, Twilight hurried over and daintily took it out of her hooves, earning a glower from the sapphire mare before the Lich turned the frame around and simply slid the backing free. Luna muttered for a moment, and then she huffed as she snatched up the large, black piece of paper that had been inside, turning it back and forth and looking disgusted at the fact there was nothing on it. "What foolery is this?"

"Luna, wait." Twilight said quietly, and her horn glowed before lifting the black sheet, studying it for a moment before her horn shone brighter and the paper lowered carefully in front of it. And Luna couldn't help but frown in surprise at the sight of faint lines forming through the paper, Twilight murmuring: "It's some kind of film. The image is blurred and distorted, though, I can't really... see what it was supposed to be... it must have melted or something."

The mare began to nod, then she frowned in surprise over her shoulder as Scrivener stared down at the book he had picked up. She began to open her mouth as Twilight dropped the film and felt that whisper of disbelief from Scrivener Blooms as well, before the violet mare's eyes widened as the charcoal stallion read quietly: "'Aye. We could strip thee of thy will if we wanted to... but will thou not trust us, Twilight? We would never wish to harm thou that way, for we are free...'"

And Luna, before she even realized what she was saying, continued in a trembling voice as she slowly tuned her eyes towards Twilight Sparkle, who stared back, pale and beginning to shake her head mutely as the memories started to return: "Instead, the three of us shall... shall be bonded like one. All our strengths, amplifying each other's... but thou shall still be able to travel far and wide, not encumbered by distance like Scrivener Blooms and I are with our single soul. Thy soul shall be separate and yet fused to us. 'Twill be in our flesh and blood... we shall be thy living... breathing... phylactery..."

The sapphire mare slowly looked down at a hoof, another shiver running through her body and her mane sparking violently before Scrivener said weakly: "Oh Horses of Heaven, we... no... no, that... that can't be true, can it? And Celestia, what we did to her, and to Antares..."

"We... we... no, no, that... that was not us!" Luna looked almost desperately back and forth, grabbing at her features as _Prúðbikkja _fell from the air to clatter over the floor, and then the sapphire mare turned her eyes to Twilight Sparkle, trembling violently. "We... we... would never, n-never..."

"No..." Twilight stumbled backwards, shaking her head weakly, the Lich swallowing thickly. "No, I... remember now... being numb. Giving in, trusting you both, but not k-knowing Antares... the wish he made, it wasn't the wish we all remember, it was a wish for you to be free, and you came home, free: free of honor, and free to do whatever you wanted, and you... you _used _me..."

"Never! We love thee!" Luna almost shouted, and Scrivener looked pleadingly over at Twilight, book falling from his hoof before he quickly approached, he and Luna striding towards the Lich even as she backed hurriedly away from them. "Twilight, T-Twilight, cease, we-"

"No, leave me alone!" Twilight clenched her eyes shut, twisting away as her horn glowed, and she vanished with a loud pop as Scrivener and Luna both stumbled to a halt and stared into the empty space where she had been a few moments before.

They both trembled violently, then slowly turned to look at each other: they remembered now. The feeling of freedom, of being above all rules and laws, of having to answer to no one but themselves. They remembered coming home from Clockwork World, full of desire and feeling no reason to limit themselves, pressuring Twilight into joining them, and infecting her with that same sensation... except... no. They had made her into a perfect servant... then done the same with Celestia...

No, not entirely. Antares had stopped them, and that was why he bore those scars. It hadn't been from the final battle with that terrible beast, Cancer, but because he had stood up to them... and that was the first time, too, that Luna had tasted Scrivener's corruption in her body. They had been insane with their own power and deluded by their own sense of sick freedom. They had crowned themselves as 'gods' among ponies and Antares had been forced to correct his mistake in bringing them back.

And he had won. Through luck more than skill, he had won, but Luna had no idea how that dark history could possibly connect to the reality of now. But after a moment, Nightmare Moon laughed quietly inside Luna's head before she whispered: _Antares knows, beloved Luna. And why are you so ashamed, so angry? Twilight Sparkle is upset, but will return to us: not because she has to, but because she already wants to, you can feel that as clearly as I can. She would have bound herself to us anyway, in time, and she knows this as well as we do. She admires us, after all. She admires us even now. And just like you both... what scares her most isn't what you did before. It's that she desires to return to that simple time of pleasure..._

Luna trembled, and she and Scrivener Blooms looked at each other for a few moments, both breathing hard, their eyes locking together. They saw each other, and they saw themselves, and they saw that darkness, that desire, that hunger, that... sick... perverted... the things they would do... if...

Luna snarled furiously, then slammed a hoof into Scrivener's face, sending out a burst of black blood as his head snapped to the side. And Scrivener trembled violently before he looked up and swung his own hoof viciously back at her, Luna's head wrenching to the side as blood splattered out of her nose and Scrivener flinched only slightly at the bruising that spread over his face, even as tears filled the eyes of both ponies.

The sapphire mare punched him again, bloodying him further: Scrivener hit her so hard it almost fractured her muzzle. Luna slammed a hoof into his stomach, then cracked her skull against the stallion's: Scrivener returned the favor, and then tackled her backwards before the two rolled and Luna kicked him savagely into a wall, then charged at him and roared furiously through her bloody features as she smashed him straight through the decayed wood onto the back lawn, causing part of the structure to collapse behind them.

She slammed Scrivener down on his back, tears and blood running from her eyes as she smashed her hoof down into his face again, and again, and again, and then Scrivener managed to avoid the last blow before a claw swung up and seized her by the mane, yanking her head to the side before he rolled and grabbed the back of her skull, slamming her face down into the lawn. He dragged her head back, then slammed it down again and again into the earth, before rolling her over and beginning to choke her as he snarled, black tears spilling down his cheeks as they glared at each other: with love and hate, fury and sorrow, and absolute want to cause pain... but not to each other, to themselves. They both wanted the pain. They both wanted to suffer. They both wanted punishment, because they both knew they could never atone or redeem themselves for what they had done, and the physical pain and the roaring anger made everything else stop hurting for a little while.

Luna managed to get a hoof up and smash it under Scrivener's jaw, knocking his head back and loosening his grip, before her other hoof buried into his stomach, leaving a clear imprint. He gasped and trembled as he straddled her, hugging himself weakly for a moment as his vision went blurry, and then his eyes slid shut as he shivered before falling forwards and landing overtop her.

The sapphire mare stared at the sky, trembling and rasping for breath, feeling the stallion's heavy weight pressing down on her, smelling sweat and blood and poison... and she closed her eyes for a moment, shuddering, before twisting her head as her mouth opened. Sharp teeth grazed the junction of throat and shoulder as her tongue slid out against his skin, licking up a streak of black blood, and then Luna clenched her eyes shut as she slid her forelegs around the stallion, hugging him down against her body as she gave a single sob before whispering: "We are damned."

Scrivener didn't reply, eyes open but staring listlessly out towards the door, unable to move, unable to even think, before he trembled violently as Luna's teeth bit into his flesh. The pain didn't matter, any more than the feeling of teeth ripping up his coat and flesh mattered, as his black blood flowed into Luna's jaws. All he felt was helplessness, self-loathing, fury and desire... and Luna's craving, so deep it was a need. And how could he say no, when he felt it himself, that keen pain, that want and longing and suffering? And when he... needed it as well...

He trembled, but even as Luna sobbed once she only buried her face deeper against him, biting, ripping firmer into his flesh, drawing out more corruption. And it tasted so good, so strong, started to blot out the pain, started to give her strength and energy and made her... made her forget. Not numb, no: there was the pleasure, after all. The wonderful pleasure. And the _power_. And feeling like... like...

Luna finally drew her head back with a gasp, and Scrivener shuddered as he pressed down against her, swallowing once before he slowly drew his eyes up, and their eyes locked for a moment, trading emotions that quickly went from that moment of sated hunger to... shame, and self-loathing, and even disgust and contempt. Not for each other, never for each other... for themselves. Luna, for her addiction to the corruption and the power... Scrivener, for enabling her, and that sick, shameful feeling of... of having power over her.

He admitted it only in his mind, but with their linked soul and locked gazes, the sapphire mare heard it clear as day. Luna trembled for a moment, then she cursed quietly and rolled suddenly, pinning him down on his back and shouting furiously: "So 'tis always about thee, aye, Scrivy? Always about thee! 'Tis thou who art the sick one, needing to have 'power' over me... stupid goddamn idiot, I use thee like nothing more than a pig for slaughter and that is all thou can think of?"

Luna swung a hoof down into his face, and Scrivener flinched as blood splattered out of his nose, coughing once and then looking up at her in disbelief as she swept some of his blood up and licked it off her hoof, snarling furiously down at him as tears glistened in her eyes. "I could easily tie thee up and drain thee dry. I could squeeze thee like a fruit. I have _hurt _thee and continue to hurt thee in order to get this sickening delight from thy body, but nay, nay, 'tis _thou _who has the problem! Idiot, stupid, contemptible... damnation."

The mare slammed her hoof down against his chest, and Scrivener coughed and flinched before Luna's shoulders slumped, trembling a little as her mane sparked before she whispered: "Nay. This is not thy fault, Scrivy... what choice does thou have, but to give in? I shan't blame thee for that. Any more than thou blames me. We are one: thou knows that no matter what games we play, one of us may never hold power over the other, because we are true equals. Without care for the other, aye, we would both die. We are linked.

"And yet... stupid, foul idiot..." Luna's jaw clenched, glaring down at him again as she pinned him by the shoulders and leaned down, both covered in bruising and blood of various hues, but Luna's strength returning to her from the corruption even as Scrivener's body continued to ache from the beatings and being drained. "Yet look at me! Horn and wings, cut them from me and I shall still be happy, still be _strong_, as long as we are together! I need thee, and thou need me, and yet... yet... why are we so damned weak... why did we..."

She fell silent, trembling, and Scrivener closed his eyes, bowing his head as he murmured: "I don't know, Luna. Maybe that's the downside of never growing up. Look at us, we just... we beat the hell out of each other just to hurt ourselves. Sure, I feel a little better but I also feel... tremendously stupid. And yet part of me wants to laugh because here I am, thinking how I'd never hurt you after putting my hoof through your face."

"Oh, thou wishes thou could put thy hoof through my face. I know thou felt mine own desire for pain as much as I felt thine. 'Twas simply... an overload of emotions. 'Twas simply... instinct, making us act like the animals, the monsters, we both are at heart." Luna fell silent, lowering her head. "For we are monsters, Scrivener Blooms. Both of us."

"You're not." murmured Twilight's voice, and both ponies looked up in surprise to see the Lich sitting quietly only a few feet away, staring at them as bloody tears ran down her cheeks. "You're stupid and reckless. You're impulsive and emotional. You would rather... suffer, and hurt yourselves, and sacrifice yourselves to the darkness and give up all your friends and family than just ask for help one little time in your lives, but... you're not monsters. And neither of you are worthless. We wouldn't have such wonderful children if you were worthless. So drop the masks, drop the fake pride, stop lying that everything's okay, because... we all love you, and you're worth helping."

There was silence for a few moments, and Scrivener and Luna looked quietly at the mare before simply nodding a little. The two ponies climbed to their hooves, and Twilight approached silently to hug them fiercely, trembling a little. They both returned the embrace, holding her bruised body close against their own as thoughts and emotions twisted through all three of them.

Finally, they parted, and Luna cleared her throat a few times as Scrivener looked awkwardly down and rubbed the back of his head, saying finally: "Sorry about... beating each other up. You... probably felt that too, huh? That was really stupid of us."

"It was better to feel that than what was going on in my mind right then." Twilight murmured, hugging herself and shaking her head out slowly before she looked up with a faint smile. "And besides, I... I can't stay mad at you two. Not right now, with everything else going on, when we have to work together, and... I... I wouldn't change this anyway. It just... need time to think about things and... we... we're going to have to talk to the others about this."

Luna and Scrivener both nodded uneasily, shifting a little, and then the three ponies drew apart before studying each other quietly. And after a moment, Twilight shook herself out and murmured: "I just... teleported randomly. But I ended up by... well... let me show you. I know Celestia's going to want to go through that cabin, but... I think I know who lived here. And I think... I..."

She fell silent, and Luna and Scrivener both frowned before the Lich turned away and gestured quietly for them to follow. They followed after her in silence, feeling a mix of curiosity, embarrassment, shame, and a thousand other emotions that were all twisting uncomfortably together as they followed after the violet mare.

But then they saw what Twilight had found, sitting and overlooking the lagoon below, likely with a perfect view of the gorgeous sunset. Black roses grew all around the base of the slate, polished tombstone, which had the faintest cracks twisted along the top of it, like something had been torn off. And there was a scattering of ashen dust to one side, and chips of much grayer stone than the marker was made of...

Luna frowned curiously when a twinkle caught her eye, leaning down, and for a moment the three forgot everything else as the mare's horn glowed and brushed some of the fragments aside. And a moment later, she levitated the object that had been buried in the dust and gravel free: a silver ring with a square face, and a single rune embossed over this.

The mare studied it silently, then smiled faintly and murmured: "'Tis the symbol of Frey, my sister's lost twin." She halted, then shook her head out, and the ring floated quietly forwards before tucking itself safely in her mane as Scrivener and Twilight both gazed to her silently. "I do not know what to make of this, my friends. No, nay, do not mistake me, I understand... where we must be. I may have after hearing the words we had once spoken, coming from some book... 'tis Allonym's home."

"That's what I think, too." Twilight said softly, and she smiled faintly and murmured: "I forgot you two dealt with him too. But in... weirder ways."

Luna nodded a few times meditatively, murmuring: "He called himself 'Avatar,' which I took to mean another word for some creature that decides Fate. But clearly, he was not, was he? This is not the home any god, self-proclaimed or justly-anoited, would claim for itself. This is the home of someone trying to cling to hope, and escape reality."

"I think he went against whatever he was supposed to do. At the end of everything..." Twilight bit her lip, trying to think of how to phrase it. "In the end, he was there beside us, as desperate to try and change things as we were. He always used story metaphors, and I think he liked to be as vague as possible, to try and keep us guessing at what he was really doing here. But I think I kind of understand now: he was just... just like the rest of us."

"Another character in the story, trying to fight against the role he'd been given." Scrivener murmured, and then he shook his head slowly before glancing over at Luna, who shivered once at these words. "Sorry. Still... thinking about those books. Allonym was recording our adventures... why?"

"Perhaps he desired to be a published writer like thou art." Luna said dryly, and Scrivener gave her a flat look before the sapphire mare shook her head and mumbled: "Nay. I do not rightly know, but what I do know is this: we are not merely characters in some idiot's badly-recorded story. We are not just bits and pieces of text, or pictures or... fairy-tales. We are who we are, living and breathing and alive, and we are not constrained to the laws and rules of others. We shall decide our own destiny. It cannot be written for us."

Scrivener nodded with a small smile as Twilight gazed quietly over at the sapphire mare, then she asked hesitantly: "Do you really think that... Luna, you and Scrivener are the ones who keep worrying that no matter what, we're all going to end up..."

"I know. I know, I speak like a hypocrite, but I believe that even if we do become what the Norns declared we will become, even if we cannot change the fate of what we shall _be_... we can still choose _who _we shall be." Luna said quietly, looking over at Twilight Sparkle with a faint smile on her features, nodding slowly once. "I only fear that... when that time comes, I will falter. Look at me, at what Scrivener and I do when our emotions get the better of us. But I have faith that... if... if thou will stay beside us... we will do better in the future."

"We both love you, Twilight. More than... more than words can express." Scrivener murmured quietly, bowing his head before he gave a small smile over to her. "You... fill in all the gaps. You're kind of like the mushy cement that holds Luna and me together. And I don't just mean relationship-wise, I mean us ourselves. We're kinda like those cheap little porcelain dolls that have been dropped too many times and are all cracked and... yeah."

Twilight only laughed a little at this metaphor, but her smile was an honest one as she looked up and rubbed silently at the red tears in her eyes. Scrivener and Luna gazed back, then both bowed their heads and made her a silent promise, and the Lich closed her own eyes as she nodded to them. She would hold them to their word, and keep her faith in them... she just hoped she could live up to being the pony they saw her as.


	72. Politely Settling A Minor Dispute

Chapter Sixty Seven: Politely Settling A Minor Dispute

~BlackRoseRaven

Celestia and Luna sat across from each other, as far away from where they had decided to make camp at Allonym's old home as Luna's link with Scrivener would allow her to be. The stallion himself was quietly poring over the books and trying not to peek at Luna's thoughts, while Twilight sat beside the stallion, more resting with Abaddon in her lap and just trying to find a little bit of peace than anything else. Not that anyone could blame her.

Discombobulation was taking a look around the area, and Morning Glory was... well, sulking wasn't far off, the Destroyer clearly furious with herself and twitching every now and then even as she tried to meditate and clear her mind. Celestia, meanwhile...

Luna looked awkwardly up at her older sister, and the larger ivory mare looked calmly, coldly down at her younger sibling. It had been quite a while since Luna had seen that look on Celestia's face, and she most certainly hadn't missed it being gone as she tried to look everywhere except for that amethyst glare, and yet again and again felt her eyes being drawn back to the mare's irises. "I uh... Celestia... that is to say..."

"Yes, Luna?" Celestia's voice was cordial as ever, but there was an edge hidden beneath it that made Luna shrink down before the ivory winged unicorn closed her eyes and sighed softly. "Yes, that's precisely what I thought. Do you remember a thousand years ago, when you thought it was such great fun to play with my scrying artifacts until you finally broke the crystal ball I'd retrieved from a witch we had dealt with in the south?"

"Thou means the witch thou dismembered and burned while Sleipnir and I watched like scared foals, aye, I believe I remember that very well." Luna corrected before she could stop herself, and then she winced and tried to shrink her head back into her armor when Celestia slowly opened her eyes to glare at her again. "I. I remember thou wert provoked, though. So. 'Twas not at all an overreaction, nay, not even in the slightest."

Celestia sighed tiredly again, shaking her head slowly before she leaned down and said softly: "You like to push, and push, and push, until you find the limits to something. Unlike Sleipnir, though, that doesn't satisfy you, and nor does occasionally crossing it. You then have to push as deep into that dangerous territory as you can go until someone finally snaps, or you've done something unspeakably stupid, Luna. And I tried to change that part of you sometimes, but I also recognized it's a large part of what makes you who you are. It's even a good quality, now and then. The way you frustrated me so much, in spite of how I could shrug off even the rudest Barons... it taught me a lot about myself.

"But Luna, you have to stop pushing now, and start dealing with your problems like a rational pony. You are a Valkyrie. I expect better from you than to drown yourself in drinking corruption and lashing out at your husband, provoking him and others into hurting you and hurting them back to deal with your issues."

"That is not at all what happened!" Luna shouted, and Celestia only shook her head curtly, the sapphire mare gritting her teeth before she blurted: "And damnation, Celestia, look at me, at this piece of crystal jutting from mine own skull and the changes in my body and the changes I know, _I know_ thou sees within my spirit! I am becoming something dark and terrible and I know not what, and resisting it only maddens and hurts me further!"

Celestia looked at her coldly, and Luna glared back, trembling a little. "Besides, what have I to lose? I cannot... I can no longer live like this. Needing needles every week and to schedule my lovemaking with my husband and to be chastised every time I kiss him. Fine, I shall be an addict. Or replace my blood with Scrivener's, which will cure me even if I will become... something else, too. But what shames the Valkyries more? One who is a monster, or one who is a junkie that must live by the laws set by others?"

Celestia slapped Luna hard with the back of one hoof, making her flinch before the ivory mare said sharply: "Don't talk like that again, Luna Brynhild. Don't say things like that. And you know this isn't what we're talking about... this is you, deflecting, because you don't want to talk about or deal with your mistakes. This is you being self-pitying, trying to get me to feel sorry for you so I'll indulge your habits and enable you like Scrivener and Twilight do."

"Oh, what does thou know?" Luna snapped, glaring up at Celestia defiantly, and the ivory mare reared back slightly. "Perfect preening princess Celestia, always able to do the right thing and look so good and righteous in the eyes of everypony, so self-sacrificing when thou art anything but! Oh, aye, I have my problems but at least I offer solutions, not pointless platitudes and scolding!"

"Luna, get control of yourself." Celestia replied in a quiet, cold voice, and he leaned slowly forwards as her amethyst eyes glowed. "I will not put up with you lashing out at me like a child, and you know that. This isn't the time or place for it.

"Now, listen to me. The schedule has been working fine, it's only the stress that triggered this... relapse. But I would like to monitor your next few doses myself, and space them out over a longer period. I would also like to find a more suitable replacement: I understand that this poison fuels your strength, but I'm beginning to think it might be causing other damages to you. We need to get you off this poison." Celestia continued, looking at Luna as the sapphire mare stared in disbelief up at her sister. "I also want you minimizing your contact with Scrivener. Twilight doesn't seem to be affected by the corruption like you are, so I'm not going to say anything there, but if you want to have sex with him, then use a condom."

Luna's mouth worked wordlessly for a few moments before she snarled in fury, her mane sparking and flaring up with blue fire before Celestia's own eyes glowed as she leaned down. Both mares, dressed in their battle-damaged armor, both with wounds still clear as day on their bodies, looked ready to leap into a duel with each other at any given moment... and like if they did, only one would come out alive. "How... how dare thou-"

"I'm saying it for your own good. Your own protection." Celestia replied sharply, her eyes locking with Luna's. "Being nice hasn't helped you. Being patient has just led up to this: you may have beaten the Black Wolf, but I was still able to see enough of the fight while Discombobulation kept us outside of reality to see the way you were looking at it. Like you wanted to see what it was turning into. Like you were admiring it... and not just it, but what the corruption was doing to that monster. And I am not about to sit back and let you self-destruct."

Luna trembled in fury, glaring up at the mare, still unable to think of any coherent response before Celestia continued quietly: "You are a good pony. You are my sister, and I love you. You are my trusted second, the Night Maiden. But you're also an addict and I realize now that I should have been harder on you. You and Scrivener almost beat each other to unconsciousness and hurt Twilight without even realizing it, then you gorged yourself on his blood. You're sick, and you need help, and to be watched over. I shouldn't've even let you come on this mission."

"I... thou... nay! Go fuck thyself, Celestia!" Luna suddenly shouted angrily, and the ivory mare leaned back in shock as the sapphire mare stomped forwards, snarling in fury even as tears ran down her cheeks. "So is that all I am now? Weak, pathetic, helpless, a junkie? To be watched over, coddled and disciplined as thou sees fit, incapable of my own decisions? Help? This is not help! I am a warrior, and Thesis is after myself and Scrivener, and if he has monsters like the Black Wolves at his disposal we must be strong! Thou wants me to give up the corruption, and with it, my horn and magic? Fine! But I shan't do it, I shan't stop... stop making love and fucking my husband when I please, I shan't be monitored, I shan't follow any of thy wretched, stupid _schedules_ until after we have destroyed that bastard and his army!"

"Oh, so now it's all about Thesis, and all about what I want, is it? It has nothing to do with the fact you're out of control?" Celestia snapped back, her calm demeanor shattering completely as she snarled in fury. "How dare you speak to me like that? What in Helheim's name is wrong with you, listen to your own words-"

"Listen to thyself!" Luna retorted, leaning forwards aggressively, the sisters almost shoving their faces together as their manes and horns sparked. "I am a Valkyrie-"

"And that makes you my soldier!" Celestia reached up and shoved Luna by the head with one hoof, sending her stumbling. The sapphire mare looked shocked by this, as the ivory equine shouted: "And when I see one of my Valkyries misbehaving like a spoiled brat, she is removed from duty until such time she learns to behave herself, and she can get her emotions in check and under control!"

Luna twitched violently, breathing harshly in and out, eyes glowing with fury. They glared at each other, both refusing to break eye contact, bodies trembling and emotions rising before Celestia whispered in a deadly-serious voice: "Drop your eyes and show me some respect, or I'm going to put you in a world of hurt, Brynhild. I will not tolerate this behavior from you any longer. And I'll go back to the old ways if I have to."

"Thou knows what they say. An old dog cannot learn a new trick, and thou art an ancient bitch, Freya." Luna snarled in return, and Celestia's eyes blazed with fury as her features tensed and her teeth clenched so tightly they threatened to crack. "I am not thy _soldier_. I am thy sister and equal. And thou will be the one to drop thy gaze or I shall inflict upon _thou _a world of pain."

Celestia and Luna continued to glare, challenging each other, feeling nothing but fury and emotion and ancient, warlike instinct... and then, at almost the same time, both ponies stepped forwards and swung a hoof out.

Celestia's crashed into Luna's, and for a moment they shoved against each other, evenly-matched... but then Luna's foreleg trembled, and Celestia began to bear forwards, Luna hissing and flexing, their eyes still locked-

Luna suddenly slipped to the side and leapt forwards, and she slammed her head into Celestia's own, knocking her staggering backwards with a cry of shock before Luna dropped and slashed her crystalline horn down. It tore a thin slice across the ivory mare's cheek even as she flung herself backwards and flapped her wings hard to launch herself across the field, and Celestia's amethyst eyes widened in disbelief as Luna bared her fangs and landed in a ready position. "I am not scared little Luna anymore! I do not idolize thee, I do not need to be like thee, I will not simply kowtow to thy wishes... and I am _not_ thy serving wench!"

"Fine. I'll punish you the same way I punished the Valkyries in the old days when they grew too arrogant. By showing them why I am considered Queen." Celestia said coldly, and without another word she charged forwards, her horn glowing as she snapped it outwards and sent three blasts of golden flame shooting towards Luna.

Luna snapped her horn forwards as she leapt backwards, a net of thick brambles exploding up out of the ground around the ivory mare, but Celestia only flicked her horn to the side in mid-run, sending out a blast of force that flattened the vines back to the earth. Luna, meanwhile, was twisting herself to the side to avoid the blades of flame... except a moment later, they transformed into blades of golden metal, Celestia's short swords stabbing swiftly in-

Luna kicked off the flat of one sword to knock it away, then revolved her body, deflecting another stab with her horn and kicking the hilt of the last to send it rocketing straight at Celestia, but without halting the ivory mare only tilted her head forwards, all three of her swords moving in a blur of light to defensive positions around her head.

The sapphire mare shot upwards into the air, and Celestia's horn flashed: overhead, the sun itself gave a sudden flare of light that blinded Luna, distracting her for a crucial moment even as her instincts screamed at her. She spun her body blindly as she began to flip, but then cried out in agony as something ripped through one of her wings, sending her plummeting towards the ground as her teary eyes opened.

One of Celestia's swords had torn halfway through her wing and was now lodged there, burning-hot: she had cauterized as she'd cut, both a blessing and a curse. Celestia was waiting below with both swords raised and her horn glowing, and Luna snarled as she poured her magic into her own horn, deciding that if Celestia wanted to play rough, she could do the same.

Two javelins shot backwards out of the quiver still hanging at her side, and Celestia parried both of these before Luna forcefully arched her back, gaining just enough lift to send her careening violently away from the ivory mare. Celestia tracked her with her eyes, and Luna snarled: the timing had to be perfect, as her crystalline horn glowed with magic power before Celestia snapped her own horn forwards to send a golden fireball at her.

Luna spun her body around, slashing her charged horn out, and it knocked the golden fireball flying into the base of a nearby tree with a tremendous boom. Celestia winced at this, and then Luna's own horn snapped downwards as she fell to the ground, yanking on the javelins she still had a blind telekinetic grip on.

One flew wild, but the other slammed into Celestia's side and ripped deep, making her howl in surprise and pain as she stumbled, faltering her swords. Luna hit the ground and bounced violently backwards several times before rolling to regain her hooves... and then she screamed as Celestia snarled and yanked the sword buried in her younger sibling's wing free with telekinesis, before slashing cruelly towards her face.

Luna dropped her head forwards, catching the sword against her horn, and Celestia grinned even as pain filled her eyes, her horn flashing brightly. And Luna shrieked in agony as the sword exploded in a blast of golden flame and concentrated force, cracks ripping through her soulstone horn as she staggered to the side with a gasp.

Celestia flung her remaining swords at Luna with telekinesis, and the sapphire mare cursed and flung herself out of the way of one, but the other caught her in the shoulder and knocked her off-balance before the vengeful ivory equine flicked her horn, and the sapphire mare was blasted into the air as the ground beneath her erupted upwards. Celestia grinned callously at this, her eyes blazing, aware of only her own anger and battlelust before she blinked in surprise at a loud, ponderous creaking.

The tree that Luna had earlier deflected a fireball was toppling slowly forwards, and Celestia's eyes widened as she realized she was standing right in the path of it. Immediately, she leapt backwards as she shoved outwards with telekinesis, sending it crashing down away from her, but it was a more than sufficient distraction for Luna to regain her senses and manage to get her hooves beneath her before he hit the ground.

She looked sharply up, and felt something seize into her mind before she gargled... then slowly grinned as pain turned to pleasure, lightning crackling along her body as Nightmare Moon whispered: _Make me proud, sweet Luna._

The sapphire mare growled, wincing as the light of her horn sputtered faintly before Sting Mk. II drew free from the holster on her back, and Luna took aim at Celestia just as the ivory mare sent another golden fireball rocketing towards her.

Luna fired without hesitation, and the fireball exploded only a few feet away from Celestia when the bullet struck it, before several more rounds smashed into her chest and armor. The ivory mare was knocked staggering backwards, but then she only snarled in fury, shouting angrily: "And this is why I can barely consider you the same Valkyrie you once were, using pathetic little toys as well as glutting yourself on that sick poison!"

Luna snapped the gun open, then cursed and leapt to the side when Celestia snapped her horn down and several bolts of golden fire shot from the sky, peppering the area as the sapphire mare leapt back into the forest. She put her back to a tree, but heard Celestia quickly approaching, giving her only a moment to look back at the bullets still in the loops and cursing. They didn't seem to do much more than piss Celestia off, but... maybe...

The sapphire mare didn't have time to think, or even really plan. She just had time to rip a bullet free, shove it into the cylinder, then slam it closed and throw herself away from the tree when Celestia smashed into the other side of it and knocked it down, turning with a snarl to find Luna's gun pointed straight at her eye. For a moment, they were both frozen, the ivory mare with swords raised and at the ready and horn glowing, Luna with Sting held in one hoof and supported by the little telekinesis she could manage... and then she suddenly lowered the rifle and fired, sending the bullet ripping into flesh just above the mare's collarbone.

Celestia cried out in agony, staggering backwards before she slapped Luna hard across the face with the flat of her sword, snarling furiously and trembling with anger as she approached slowly. She stomped a hoof savagely down on the mare, glaring down at her and asking in a roughened, enraged voice: "And you would try to kill me. What have you become? Who are you, Brynhild?"

"Kill thee? Nay. If I wanted to kill thee I would have blasted thee through the skull, Freya." Luna snarled in return, and then she grinned viciously as Celestia faltered, then clenched her eyes shut and moaned, her eyes blinking rapidly. "Thou knows the old wisdom, though. Do not judge another pony until thou hast walked a mile in their horseshoes."

Celestia's swords fell from the air, clattering to the ground as she staggered backwards and cried out, grabbing at her neck and her face as her rainbow mane twisted violently and sparked, her eyes and horn both glowing in pulses. Black veins, ill and horrible, spread upwards through her neck and began to spiderweb across her features, and the mare cried out in agony again as Luna gritted her teeth and her horn lit up, even as it caused her agony... but Celestia screamed and fell forwards as the corruption spreading through her boiled violently. "W-What... are you..."

"This is what I go through every day, Celestia!" Luna screamed back, sitting up as tears and blood ran from her eyes, her soulstone horn cracking further as Celestia stared up in horror. "This is but a taste of my pain! Thou thinks thou had some understanding before? Well no, _now _thou can understand! That poison, spreading through thee, thou feels it crawling into thy mind, into thy very soul, does thou not? And thou feels the compulsion, and the hate, and the love, and... and the _wanting!_"

Celestia gasped, then clenched her eyes shut, shivering hard as she shoved her hooves into the ground. Her breath hitched, and her body quaked as she felt Luna using that horn, powered by corruption, to channel her memories, her emotions, her simple raw pain, into her own body through the link created by the poison running through her veins. She felt the self-loathing and the desperation and the need, the need, the _need_ that was so bad it was like she had forgotten how to breathe, the dry thirst and the...

She grabbed at her throat, panting and shivering, then she looked up as her lower lip trembled as she saw what she had done. She had just been scolding Luna for deflecting, for... for hurting Scrivener and Twilight and herself and... how had she ever thought _this _would be a good idea? Going back to the old way of doing things because she was frustrated and angry and unhappy and... "Luna... Brynhild, I... I... oh Mimir, oh what have I done..."

"Freya... Celestia..." Luna clenched her eyes shut, and then she cried out as her horn flashed brightly before the magic stuttered out from the broken soulstone, collapsing backwards with a gasp as Scrivener and Twilight ran quickly towards them, both limping and covered in fresh wounds from the battle, but looking more concerned for Luna than themselves.

Tears fell from Celestia's eyes as she gazed at them: she had done that, done that to all of them. Through hurting Luna she had very literally hurt her closest friends, as she tried desperately to crawl to her hooves, but they looked at her with... it was worse than anger. It was worse than fear and disappointment. It was resignation that here she was, an old bitch-wolf that couldn't change her ways from who she'd once been, who had given in to that anger and fury instead of being the better pony she had promised everyone she would be after... after failing so miserably to defend them from the Black Wolf, after failing to protect them from Thesis, after failure after failure after failure-

"We all have times when we cry, when the healing flows from our eyes; but after the pouring rain, the sun will shine again." Discombobulation's voice said softly, and Celestia blinked slowly to look up and see the Draconequus standing beside her, a small smile on his face as he offered his hand to her. "Stiff upper lip, mum."

Celestia smiled faintly in spite of everything at the Draconequus, and then she swallowed thickly and finally reached a hoof up. His fingers gently closed around this, helping slowly pull her up to her hooves as he steadied her with his metallic fingers, saying softly: "I do wish you'd find better ways to have a rational and calm discussion with your little sister, though."

"So do I." Scrivener muttered as he checked Luna over, and when Celestia flushed and looked embarrassedly away, the stallion sighed quietly and turned towards her before shaking his head slowly and looking up, shivering a little. His injuries mirrored Luna's, but all the same he seemed much calmer as he swallowed thickly before saying finally: "Here. I'll... help you."

He stepped forwards, his hoof breaking apart into a claw, and before Celestia could say anything the stallion quickly grasped the side of her neck, then grimaced as he concentrated and pulled with his powers. And Celestia gasped in pain as black corruption vomited out of the wound near her collarbone and bled up and out of her pores, leaving ugly lines of bruising over her features, but thankfully almost immediately lessening the agony that had been channeled into her from Luna. The ivory winged unicorn dropped her head forwards with another gasp, Scrivener grimacing before he muttered: "Sorry. I... I probably could have made that less painful but... I'm... I'm a little angry at you right now."

"You have... every right to be. I... I made a mistake again. I gave in to old instincts and... no, I'm not going to make excuses." Celestia halted, then reached up and silently brushed the corruption away from her features, shivering and closing her eyes. "I'm sorry."

There was only silence in response, as Scrivener and Twilight carefully hauled Luna to her hooves to begin helping her back towards the house, before Celestia gasped in pain as a sudden blast of agony tore through her side. Her knees buckled, but Discombobulation caught her as he tossed away the bloody javelin, muttering: "Sorry. Heard that was like getting a needle. Better if no one tells you before they stab it in. Or in this case, tear it out."

Celestia smiled faintly after a moment at this, eve as she shivered weakly, and then she leaned silently against the Draconequus as he carefully began to lead her away from the battlefield and back towards the cabin. The woods around them were quiet, and she felt like nature itself was disapproving of what she had done as they slowly made their way back to camp.

Morning Glory was sitting outside the ruined cabin, the Destroyer looking with calm interest over Celestia before she asked curiously: "So who lost the argument? Luna Brynhild only swore at me, so I assumed that it was her... but you look the worse for the wear, Dawn Bringer. And beaten not in one way, but several."

"I know she's a celebrity and all, but really, can you not play paparazzi right now?" Discombobulation asked dryly, and when Morning Glory gave him a foul look, the Draconequus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll swear at you too. And I know some very good swears, you c-"

"I have been, yes. And I defeated myself from the very beginning, by breaking a promise I made." Celestia said quietly, before she paused and studied Morning Glory silently. "You don't seem surprised, though. By my admission, by the condition we were in... by the fact we fought, injured each other badly, and both returned alive."

"You're sisters who love each other, and Valkyries... battlemaidens. I am a shieldmaiden with an... unpleasant past... from the old days, when we did not waste precious time or words on discussion but instead fought with strength and skill to defend our honor and earn respect. What's strange to me is the way ponies of this world handle their problems." Morning Glory's features wrinkled in disgust. "Sitting down with their lessers and greaters as equals, talking their problems out, calling those who use skill and strength instead of lying and cheating to get their way 'brutes.'"

"Discussion has its merits. So does... the kind of discussion my sister and I engaged in. But it was not the correct time for it, especially with us both wounded and emotional, and I... I was trying to impose my view again. Breaking oaths. Not keeping my word." Celestia closed her eyes and laughed faintly. "It's no wonder I was beaten. If a Valkyrie's strength comes from her honor, I may as well have broken my own legs the moment the fight began."

Morning Glory shrugged moodily, looking calmly over Celestia before she looked over her shoulder and into the ruins of the cottage. "My brother is an emotional, stupid idiot. We argue often, and often I hurt him. Rarely do I hurt him badly but... my patience slips at times, and he seems to forget that I am a Wrath demon. We are not known for controlling our tempers.

"On the rare occasion I injure him seriously enough to feel that I have done him a disservice instead of helped improve his intellect, I have found that mending bridges is only difficult and awkward because of my absolute hatred of him and refusal to acknowledge his worth or value, because he has no worth or value." Morning Glory continued, and Celestia and Discombobulation both stared at the Destroyer before she sighed tiredly and said moodily: "Rectifying my mistake of forgetting how fragile Ardent is only requires me to do one thing, no matter how much I hurt him. Go inside and give your little sister a hug."

Celestia looked at Morning Glory for a few moments, and then she nodded and calmly pulled herself away from Discombobulation, the Draconequus gazing after her softly as the ivory mare carefully strode towards where Luna was sitting back against the wall, with Twilight and Scrivener on either side of her. All three ponies looked up at her distrustfully, but without hesitation, Celestia strode up to her sister and hugged her fiercely, closing her eyes and whispering: "I'm sorry."

Luna trembled a little... then she closed her eyes and reached up to grasp her sister's shoulder, bowing her head against her and turning her eyes away as she mumbled: "I... I still hate thee, Celestia. But I will... I would not object to thy presence. Just do not speak much and... do not lecture me."

"Thank you." Celestia smiled faintly as she slipped back a bit, then she reached up and rubbed slowly at her features. The two siblings studied each other, both with their wounds fresh enough they were still bleeding through broken armor, both breathing roughly in and out and filled with pain... but there was a faint whisper of relief, too, and it wasn't like physical pain was a stranger to either of them. Nor was even this kind of violence... long, long as it had been since the two had done more than spar, and actually tried to bring each other down.

Luna closed her eyes and smiled faintly, and Celestia tilted her head before the sapphire mare murmured: "I won again, Celestia... I..."

She cursed, then gritted her teeth as her crystalline horn sparked faintly before her starry mane and tail both fizzled, then turned to soft blue hair. A few things fell out of Luna's mane as it lost its magic: pieces of metal, debris, what looked like a ring, and Celestia flushed in shame as she looked at the damage that had been done to the mare's soulstone horn, murmuring: "Here, let me-"

"I do not need thy help. Accursed Celestia." Luna muttered, shoving at her when she leaned forwards, and Celestia winced a bit before the sapphire mare shook her head slowly. "Nay. The soulstone will... 'heal...' as my energy restores and... with a bit of help from Scrivener Blooms."

Luna looked up almost challengingly at Celestia, as if daring her to say something, but the ivory mare only shook her head and smiled faintly, looking away and hesitating before she asked quietly: "Were you... were you serious about giving up your horn after we defeat Thesis?"

"If we have found no way to... fix me... aye, I am. I will give up my horn, and wean off the corruption. I promise it upon my honor. And upon Sleipnir's grave, although... 'tis meaningless to do so, since our brother is returned from the beyond. But thou knows all the same what I mean." Luna smiled a little despite herself at Celestia, who nodded with a quiet laugh and glanced down silently.

"Okay." Celestia said simply, and then she hesitated before looking over at Scrivener Blooms, who was gazing at her distrustfully... almost as distrustfully as Twilight Sparkle. And oh, how much that hurt, but... she couldn't blame either of them. Twilight especially: something like this, she imagined, brought back all the thoughts of Celestia the Radiant, and... the terrible way she had betrayed her once-student's trust.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna picked up the silver ring before firmly thrusting it towards Celestia, and the ivory mare blinked before she looked down at this and took it. She turned it over... then trembled a little at the symbol on the face of the silver object, as Luna mumbled: "I... I meant to give this to thee, but... then we had our misunderstanding. Here, 'tis thine, I-"

Celestia hugged Luna fiercely, squeezing her up into her body, and the sapphire mare gargled in surprise and agony as the ivory mare trembled hard, tears rolling down her cheeks. She had forgotten Frey again: if she had seen this ring before they had started arguing, she knew she would have remembered her lost twin, her good half. She would have remembered everything he taught her, and mixed so well with everything her little living brother, Sleipnir believed in, too: be good, be kind, be patient, and lead by example. Not by force.

She breathed slowly in and out, trembling as she held Luna tightly up against her body, and the sapphire mare softened and dropped her head against her sibling as Scrivener finally sighed and lowered his head, and Twilight rubbed at her face before nodding silently once. But Celestia didn't see any of it: her eyes were tightly closed, and all she was focused on were the images from the far, far past, before she had picked up sword and steel and when all she had was her twin brother and the endless forests of Vanaheim... and that had been all she had needed.

* * *

After a few hours, everyone was doing markedly better. Celestia and Luna had been rough on each other, but most of the pain had come from the fact they had fought so bitterly after battling the Black Wolf. Now, as the sun began to lower towards the west, Luna and Celestia only looked like they had fought in a rough spar, not gotten into a vicious duel.

Luna's almost-halved wing had to be sewn shut and several healing spells applied to help it heal: it still wasn't working properly, but at least she wouldn't be crippled, and the scarring wouldn't be too noticeable... but it would indeed leave a scar. Celestia would probably have a few new scars of her own but... with her white coat and how well she tended to heal, it was doubtful it would be anything noticeable, and nothing a few cosmetic spells couldn't make fade away anyway.

The soulstone horn, on the other hoof, required a little more effort... but for now, it was patched simply using Scrivener's corruption, and Celestia graciously applied her own magical talents to help the horn 'heal.' The strange, magical stone was regenerating a little, but it needed to be treated with something a little more potent than they currently had in easy access to help the process along.

Twilight was edgy around Celestia, but once the sisters had made up a little bit and Luna was acting like it had been nothing bigger than a fight – _well, it... was a fight... what word did Scrivener use? Right... nothing bigger than a 'debate...' –_ that she had quickly gotten over, the Lich felt herself loosening up a little whether she liked it or not, and understand that in a way... this was just part and parcel of the Valkyrie natures of the two. Sometimes past and present mixed together, and... brought out the worst in them, that was all.

She shook her head slowly, then sighed a little before turning her eyes quietly towards Scrivener Blooms. He kept blaming himself somehow, just like Luna... really _was _okay with Celestia despite the fact they had beaten each other so savagely, but the sapphire mare was still being... cruel to herself. They both had that habit, though: they got over the physical quickly, but the mental...

Twilight studied them for a moment, rubbing at her shoulder and smiling faintly: it wasn't like she couldn't understand, of course. She got over physical trauma pretty quickly herself and all... but even if right now she was missing both her wings and she had a few extra wounds sewn closed, she was a Lich. The physical for her was interchangeable, easily discarded and just as easily replaced.

Celestia was meditating calmly in the corner next to the pile of armor she'd promised to repair all of herself, Discombobulation propped up against her and reading one of the books from the shelves. Luna was sitting beside Twilight with her eyes closed and head on her shoulder, and Scrivener was sitting a little apart from them, studying one of his front hooves and thinking bad thoughts about himself. Morning Glory was sitting by the entrance, moodily looking outside, as Abaddon and Ratatoskr clambered all over the metal Destroyer like she was a jungle gym.

The violet mare envied her a little: so strong, so confident in herself, and she healed so quickly she was already nearly back at full health, if not even stronger now than she had been before her encounter with the Black Wolf. The Lich began to open her mouth to ask a question, but then Morning Glory cut her off and made her stare in surprise as the demon said distastefully: "If you're about to remark upon anything except the fact we are not alone, then you're a fool."

"What?" Twilight asked dumbly, and Celestia sighed tiredly as Luna opened one eye with a frown. "What do you mean, we're not alone?"

"Wonderful. So you are a fool." Morning Glory muttered, and then the demon shook her head grumpily before glancing out of the cabin with a look of disgust on her features. "I missed the first few, but the other patrols were much easier to spot. Soldiers have been flying through the air at high altitudes, spying on us. But now they come in force, escorting someone of importance."

Twilight's head reared back in surprise, mouthing wordlessly a few times before Celestia said quietly: "If it wasn't because of the Black Wolf, then it's likely my fault. I used the sun itself as a weapon against my sister... made it flash and blind her, and likely half the ponies across Equestria. That... that was a very childish folly on my part."

"Yes, but you know what they say. If it seems a childish thing to do, do it in remembrance that you are a child." Discombobulation remarked as he turned another page, looking unperturbed. Celestia smiled a little as she turned her eyes to him, and then he glanced up and added mildly: "Personally I'm not all that worried. Do you know why I'm not all that worried? Because Spawn over there could probably take down half of Equestria with her chains tied behind her back. Or should I have gone with a T-1000 reference? Oh well, the time has passed, as it often likes to do. It drives in the fast lane, after all, and often is pulled over by and then belligerent to police officers. And then gets a cavity search."

Celestia only shook her head slowly as Luna smiled wryly despite herself and Scrivener Blooms looked dryly over at Discombobulation, asking after a moment: "So do you practice in front of a mirror or take acting classes or something? Or is that poise all just you?"

"All me, baby. All natural." Discombobulation paused, then rose his metal arm and waved it back and forth, adding mildly: "Except for this part, of course. But everything else is a hundred percent just little old me. We Draconequus might look like crap but we have Hugh Laurie's genetics. We can do whatever the hell we want and be good at it, in other words."

Scrivener opened his mouth to reply, but Morning Glory grunted loudly and rose a hoof, interrupting: "They're here. I think I recognize the one being escorted towards us. It's the cocky blue Pegasus from Ponyville. Well, less cocky in this world, it looks like."

Discombobulation coughed loudly at her joke as Luna sighed, then grimaced and stood up as Twilight rose her head in surprise. "Wondrous. Twilight Sparkle, thou... does not have to emerge immediately, I shall-"

"No, let Morning Glory and myself find out why Rainbow Dash is here. Although I didn't expect this contact... but it was my mistake, and I'll find out what's going on." Celestia stood up, then cracked her back before shaking herself out, softening as she gazed across at Luna and not hiding the way her eyes roved worriedly over her light-blue, natural mane. "Your magic still seems weak after all, sister. I can handle a conversation."

"And I can handle everything else." Morning Glory said moodily before turning and striding out the hole, looking coldly over the small squadron of five ponies that had landed nearby: four Pegasi in Royal Guard armor, and the currently-gaping, rainbow-maned blue Pegasus that was clearly Rainbow Dash, who was wearing some kind of uniform the Destroyer didn't recognize. "What?"

"Hello, Rainbow Dash." Celestia's gentle voice spoke as she emerged from the cabin, and Rainbow's gape became even larger as the ivory equine strode calmly forwards, keeping her head high, moving gracefully and without letting herself limp or show any sign of injury despite the bandaged wounds and bruising present all over her body. "It's nice to see you... but I'm surprised. You're wearing the badge and uniform of an ambassador. I thought you'd be working with the Wonderbolts."

"Uh... I... uh..." Rainbow's mouth worked stupidly a few times, then she cleared her throat and shook her head hurriedly before straightening and studying Celestia intently. "Who are you? A Changeling? No, that doesn't make any sense... we aren't even at war with the Changelings anymore, and there's no way you'd think even I would be dumb enough to fall for that and... I don't even know what that thing beside you is..."

"I'm a Destroyer, little filly. Want to find out why they call me that?" Morning Glory asked distastefully, leaning forwards, and then she grumbled when Celestia reached up and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Not a threat. Only an offer. I thought mortals referred to that as 'being polite.'"

Celestia only gave the demon an amused look before she turned her eyes back to Rainbow Dash, gesturing to her politely. Dash only stared for a moment, then she cleared her throat before straightening and asking in a more-serious, calmer voice: "Princess Twilight Sparkle has been detecting strange, unnatural magic recently near this location. She was unable to track down the source precisely, but we started running patrols in this area. She recently reported that there was a spike of another kind of magic, a day or so before the magic... the... the first magic, I mean, it faded out. I mean, uh..."

Rainbow stumbled a little in her speech, but Celestia only smiled encouragingly before the Pegasus sighed and dropped whatever speech she was clearly trying to remember, asking finally: "Were you fighting someone out here? And did you make the sun flash?"

"I had a disagreement with my little sister, and I did, yes." Celestia nodded, and Rainbow Dash looked surprised by this response before Celestia smiled a little again, leaning forwards and asking softly: "How many years has Twilight been a princess for? Does she rule, or just advise? Is she on her way here?" A pause, a quiet laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash. I... forget myself. It's just... it's a very exciting thought. That was what I once planned on, too, a long time ago..."

Celestia looked away, and Rainbow Dash looked back at the ivory mare before the Pegasus asked quietly: "How do you know my name? Just... who and _what_ are you?"

"My name is Freya, and I am a Valkyrie." Celestia answered calmly, bowing her head politely to the Pegasus. "But I am also Celestia, in a sense... although no longer a princess, perhaps no longer even a ruler. This is Morning Glory, a demon. She won't hurt you unless you give her a reason to."

"Their presence is reason enough. I can smell the reek of their emotions, I can taste how scared they are..." Morning Glory leaned forwards, eyes narrowing slightly as she grinned coldly at the Pegasus, who gritted her teeth but couldn't quite stop herself from quailing a little in fear of the massive, metallic behemoth. "Even their weakness tastes weak. Let me squeeze them just a little, show them what my kind is capable of. Then they'll start to understand what it's like to be truly afraid."

"Enough, Morning Glory. Would you please go and see how the others are feeling? Perhaps Rainbow Dash would like to meet them. Although we're all a little tired from our ordeal." Celestia smiled a little, turning her eyes back to the Pegasus ambassador. "So you're doing this for Twilight?"

Rainbow nodded awkwardly, clearing her throat and saluting. "Yep. I can't really turn down a pony who's both a good friend and a princess and all. This is turning out to be a lot harder and a lot... weirder than I thought it would be, though. Uh. No offense."

Celestia only smiled slightly and shrugged a little, gazing thoughtfully over the mare... middle-aged, she thought. "And she's been princess since..."

"Since she accidentally switched everypony's cutie marks around." Rainbow Dash grinned a little, and Celestia couldn't help but smile a little wider at this. "She had to fix it and then... Celestia said she... she was a princess. But you know, everypony in Ponyville always knew she was special and everything... and even though she had to eventually leave, she was always good about looking out for us, you know? She never forgot any of us."

"I'm glad." Celestia nodded a little, laughing quietly as she was reminded of all the reasons why she'd always felt so much for Twilight, saw her as the ideal candidate to replace her one day... had seen so much more in her, too, and often still did. Then she glanced over her shoulder as Morning Glory strode back out of the cabin.

The demon simply grunted and nodded, and Celestia turned her eyes towards Rainbow Dash, inviting courteously: "If you would like to come inside and meet the others, you're more than welcome to. We're a strange group though, I should warn you... and although you may recognize some of our faces, well..."

Rainbow Dash hesitated, then shook her head quickly when one of the guards started to step forwards, holding up a hoof. "No, I got this. Okay, just... no funny stuff. Besides, I think I'm supposed to talk to all of you or something anyway, so... this is cool."

"I'll keep your friends company." Morning Glory turned her measuring eyes towards the soldiers, sizing them up with distaste before she snorted and pawed a steel hoof slowly at the ground, leaning towards the soldiers intimidatingly: and whether this world was a world of war or peace, Celestia couldn't blame the reaction of the soldiers as they all leaned away. It was one thing to be faced with an enemy your own size: it was another entirely to be faced with a demon that seemed like it was made out of malice and metal.

Rainbow Dash flitted to the air, staying just above the ground as she looked apprehensively at Morning Glory, and the Pegasus didn't look up until she was inside the cabin... before staring in shock as her eyes settled on Luna Brynhild, who was sitting back with a wide grin on her face and her eyes gleaming. "Excellent, another Dash who is a mare. Our Rainbow Dash shall be most displeased."

"P-Princess Luna? But... I... what..." Rainbow mouthed wordlessly, and then her eyes widened in shock as they roved around the room, noting first the Draconequus, and then... "T-T-Twilight?"

Twilight flushed quietly, glancing quickly away, trying to hide the stitching over her features as Rainbow almost leapt towards her and stared with disbelief. Then her head reared back and her breath caught in her throat, falling to the ground and whispering: "I mean... I-I... I'm sorry. I thought..."

"I am." Twilight murmured quietly, slowly turning her face back towards the Pegasus and giving a faint, small smile, but she kept her eyes down, hating that look: the look of fear that crossed so many pony's faces when they looked at her, of disbelief, of not knowing what to say or do or even feel. "But I'm a little different from... the Twilight Sparkle that you might be used to, I'm afraid."

"If it helps, we have come to call her Morgan when visiting with those of other layers. As I am no preening princess, but my name is instead Brynhild. Luna is fine, but Brynhild is my... true name." Luna said kindly, and then she gestured towards the charcoal stallion, who smiled awkwardly as he rose a hoof. "This is Scrivener Blooms, and the Draconequus is Discombobulation. His name is ridiculous so we simply call him 'Bob.'"

The Draconequus shrugged agreeably, only calmly turning the page of the book he was still reading as he remarked: "Well, my name means ridiculous, so it should be ridiculous. Well, it means something like ridiculous so being ridiculous-like to say is still fine and all, yes?"

Luna only pointedly ignored him, turning her eyes back to Rainbow Dash as she said warmly: "And thou, thou art Rainbow Dash, and in the garb of an ambassador! So I take it Twilight Sparkle enjoys cleaning up diplomatic messes, does she?"

"Hey, I'm a great ambassador!" Rainbow argued, huffing at this and patting her own chest, before she blinked, leaned forwards to study Luna, and then laughed despite herself. "Wow. Princess Luna isn't exactly like uh... you..." Rainbow's eyes roved awkwardly up to the prosthetic horn of soulstone. "But she kind of is, too."

Luna smiled a little at this, glancing over at Celestia and remarking mildly: "That is the most reassuring thing I have ever heard said in any of the varied layers I have been to. Now tell me, what art thou doing here? Assessing whether or not we are a threat, I suspect?"

"Oh, yeah, right!" Rainbow Dash straightened quickly, clearing her throat loudly as she stepped backwards and looked calmly through the room. "Princesses Twilight Sparkle and Celestia wish to cordially invite you to Canterlot Castle for a discussion of magic, if you are not hostile."

"Uh. I hate to point this out, but I don't think you were supposed to say the last part of that little invitation." Scrivener said mildly, holding up a hoof, and Rainbow blushed slightly even as she gave him a flat look, but the charcoal stallion only waved amiably at her. "Hi. I'm an ass."

Rainbow laughed a little despite herself, before Luna commented mildly: "Aye, we are not hostile. And 'tis a good thing for thou, I may add: thou hast walked right into what could easily be an ambush, after all. Then again, I suppose 'twas clear from the start that should she so desire, Morning Glory could gobble thee and all thy lot up like scared foals."

The Pegasus blinked slowly, then looked back and forth and only then seemed to register she was in a small room, filled with ponies she knew nothing about. The mare cleared her throat awkwardly, glancing around at them all again before her eyes once more came back to Twilight, lingering on her as she said finally: "I guess... I just... felt you guys were trustworthy. And... hey, we've totally seen some stuff, you know."

"I've seen some stuff. And I did some things!" Discombobulation remarked seriously, looking solemnly up over the book he was reading, before he cleared his throat and quickly hid his face again when Luna gave him a grouchy look. "Pay no attention to the Draconequus behind the curtain."

Rainbow Dash looked for a few moments at the chimerical creature, and then the Pegasus mare turned her eyes back towards Celestia as the ivory mare said gently: "We'll be glad to come back with you to Canterlot Castle, if that's what you desire. We only have... five, six days, however, before we have to return home by using that same magic... Princess Twilight likely sensed us entering your world by. But I'm sure she'll be very interested in hearing all about that."

The ivory mare couldn't help but smile again, liking the sound of that. Somehow, she thought that 'Princess' fit Twilight Sparkle more than it did her, as she gazed quietly over at the Lich, and the violet mare shifted awkwardly at the almost-intense gaze of the ivory winged unicorn before Celestia quickly drew her eyes back to Rainbow Dash. "We would like some time to rest, however-"

Luna cleared her throat loudly several times, the mare raising her head and looking pointedly at her older sibling, and Celestia sighed a little before bowing her head politely towards the sapphire mare in deference. All the same, though, she felt strangely... relieved by the mare's behavior, and Luna nodded firmly before turning her eyes towards Rainbow Dash, who looked at her awkwardly, clearly not knowing who was in charge. "We shall require tonight to rest. On the morrow we shall return to Canterlot... how long is the journey from here? Three, four days hard march?"

"Well... uh... maybe by train it's four days." Rainbow Dash said finally, gesturing vaguely behind her. "You that that's the ocean behind us, right, not just a really big lake?"

Luna scowled at the mare, and Discombobulation snorted in amusement as he slowly turned another page, half-singing in a wry voice: "I'm sailing away, set an open course for the virgin sea, 'cause I've got to be free... free to face the life that's ahead of me..."

"That means yes." Luna said kindly to Rainbow Dash, and then she reached up and rubbed slowly at her soulstone horn, wincing a little bit as it vibrated quietly before the mare asked impulsively: "Tell me about thy world, and about thy friends, Rainbow Dash. Fear not for thy soldiers: Morning Glory shall entertain them, and if this world is like the Equestria my sister ruled before it fell into darkness, then I am sure they shall be glad for the rest, not bored with having little to do."

"Hey, we can take care of ourselves." Rainbow Dash said firmly, and Luna smiled slightly at this: she was direct, and she had that same energy and confidence that their Rainbow Dash did, but it was more focused. And it made it clear why she might be a good choice for a diplomatic position after all, apart from her ability to fly quickly anywhere she wanted in Equestria. "We're a strong nation, a strong people, you know: I don't know what you guys have seen, but... we've survived a lot. And my friends, we've been there through it all, working beside Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Rainbow Dash halted for a moment, then she smiled a little, gazing around at them embarrassedly. "But I really don't want to talk too much about me, guys I... it's weird, because... it seems like you already know a lot about us. And to be honest I'd really like to hear a little about you guys. Your world and your... everything. I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to figure that stuff out."

Luna studied Rainbow thoughtfully for a few moments, and then realized another reason this Pegasus was actually quite a good choice for a diplomat, as she studied her and recognized her experience, and how that goofy, natural demeanor of the mare... "Thou art not quite as foolish as thou appears, are thou?"

Rainbow only shrugged at this, giving a smile in return to Luna and blushing only slightly as she replied easily: "I dunno if I'd say that, but... I guess you could say that I've learned one or two tricks over the time I've been doing this. This ain't the first time I've done ambassadoring, after all."

Luna smiled slightly, looking with entertainment at the Pegasus mare as Twilight laughed a little and shook her head slowly. Rainbow looked curiously between them, and then Scrivener Blooms said mildly: "They're just entertained because you might have a knack for this after all. It's not that our Rainbow Dash isn't a smart guy or anything... he's learned a lot over the years. I just still probably wouldn't think of him first for a diplomatic mission."

"Wait, wait, wait... he? Him?" Rainbow asked dubiously, and he frowned a little around at them and asked slowly: "And all this stuff about worlds, versions, and how much you all look like ponies I know... what are you guys getting at, seriously?"

Luna turned a pointed look towards Scrivener Blooms, and the stallion winced before he looked lamely over at Twilight Sparkle. The Lich sighed tiredly at this, but then she nodded after a moment and turned her eyes to Rainbow Dash, saying softly: "It's a pretty crazy explanation, and it requires a little bit of backstory. You should probably sit down."

Twilight Sparkle told the story as best she could, with a little help from Celestia and Scrivener at a few points, while Luna only sat back and studied Rainbow Dash. She looked older, wiser, seemed a little less impulsive... but she was still brazen and bold and clearly the pony she had always been. She just seemed like she was older, and had been forced to mature a little more on this world than the Dash back home had been... which was funny, considering the things they had seen in Looking Glass World, and that Dash had raised a wonderful family.

By the end of the story, Rainbow was only staring, the Pegasus studying Twilight Sparkle intently before she rose a hoof and said slowly: "So... you're telling me... there's all kinds of worlds out there. Like, ninety-nine or so. And they're all around this core world that holds all of reality together. And... there's... different versions of _us_ on pretty much every world."

Twilight nodded, and Rainbow slowly rubbed at her face before asking finally: "And I'm a dude in your world. And you're a Lich. And the princesses are... Valkyries."

The violet mare nodded again, and Rainbow Dash opened her mouth, then closed it slowly before opening it again... and finally managing to almost blurt: "This is crazy. I'm sorry, but... this is crazy. How can all our worlds exist? How can your world be so different from this world I live in? It just all kind of sounds a little... a little bit crazy."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener Blooms and Luna traded looks and shrugged easily, as Celestia only smiled, Discombobulation seemed to nod agreeably, and only Twilight Sparkle hurried to explain: "Well, if you stop and think about it, it really does make sense... the theory behind it all is fascinating, it has to do with the effects of variation and the way our worlds 'mirror' each other, and how events can ripple throughout time and space and become clearly defined in multiple worlds but also on different strata and by more than one identifier..."

Rainbow Dash stared blankly at Twilight Sparkle, and Scrivener Blooms cleared his throat, saying mildly: "None of us here have any idea what the hell you just said, Twilight."

Twilight blushed at this, and Celestia said gently: "What Twilight Sparkle is trying to say is that the worlds reflect and refract each other, but sometimes even a very small event can cause a ripple that turns into a much larger effect, like an avalanche. For example... in another world, my nephew met a Twilight Sparkle who, like yours, was supposed to become a winged unicorn. But she told him that she couldn't control all that power, and it had to be repressed by the Princess Celestia of that world after another magical accident. Think about all the differences that one simple change could make."

"She wouldn't be a princess, then, and I guess she'd still be kind of Celestia's student, and she wouldn't be in Canterlot so often..." Rainbow Dash mumbled thoughtfully, looking down, and then she hesitantly glanced up and nodded slowly. "Okay, okay. Maybe... small stuff like that, but..."

Her eyes slid towards Luna, and the sapphire mare sighed and said grumpily: "If thou wants to ask about the damn chunk of crystal sticking out of my head, then ask, Rainbow Dash. 'Tis more annoying when thou and others stare at me, as if expecting me to just vomit out my clearly-wonderful history for their listening pleasure like a... a... musical box."

"Jukebox." Scrivener corrected, and Luna glowered at him before struggling to get up, then huffing when she couldn't quite manage it with her sore muscles. She beckoned to him firmly several times, and Scrivener Blooms sighed before he stood grumpily up and walked over to her, calmly standing only a foot or so away so she could lean pointedly over, then firmly bop him with her horn.

"So I'm guessing you guys must be married." Rainbow said at this display, and Luna grinned widely before she looked pointedly over at Twilight Sparkle, who blushed a little, sighed, then nodded grumpily, turning her eyes towards Rainbow Dash.

"Actually, Scrivener, Luna, and myself are... together. No, that's not exactly normal even in our world, and yes, I guess we're kind of... all married to each other. Weird as that is to say." Twilight said finally, rubbing awkwardly at her features, and Rainbow Dash only stared before the Lich hurriedly went on: "And Luna actually did have a horn before, but lost it in a battle. Her new horn is-"

"Oh, wretched cheater." Luna grumbled, giving a flat look over at Twilight Sparkle, and then she shook her head and complained: "Why must I always be used as some accursed smokescreen to hide behind? I am not ashamed of our relationship. Thou should not be ashamed of our relationship."

"I'm not." Twilight blushed a little, shaking her own head hurriedly, and then she glanced awkwardly over at Rainbow Dash, adding finally: "We've just had some... uh... awkward reactions in the past, that's all."

Rainbow was still looking at them lamely, clearly at a loss for what to say before Celestia stepped in gently: "I'm sure your superiors are eager for a report by now, Rainbow Dash, and if you don't mind, we could use some rest ourselves. Evening is starting to settle in, after all."

The Pegasus blinked and looked up dumbly, but then got the hint after a moment, clearing her throat and nodding a few times. "Oh uh, yeah, right. Yeah, that's understandable, definitely. Besides, the guys have been waiting out there for a while now too, I should really... get going. Report back to base, so they know that nothing bad's happened."

"Yes, it's been so easy to miss the constant patrols flying by above." Morning Glory's voice called irritably through the hole, and Rainbow Dash blushed a bit before the demon added in a somehow-even-grouchier voice: "And get this stupid little colt away from me. He's annoying."

Luna cocked her head curiously at this, then flailed her way up to her hooves with a little help from Twilight and Scrivener before she half-staggered to the hole in the wall. She looked curiously out to watch as Morning Glory disdainfully kicked away a soldier that tried to approach her, knocking him flat on his back as the other Guard only stared in disbelief at their compatriot.

Abaddon cheerfully chirped from the Destroyer's shoulder, while Ratatoskr chittered almost encouragingly from somewhere above. Morning Glory, meanwhile, was glaring down at the soldier as he looked dumbly back at her through his dark bangs, then blushed a little and turned his eyes towards Rainbow Dash when she stepped outside and glared down at the hazel Pegasus. "Uh. Ambassador, maybe I should stay here. Ensure the... safety of the... diplomats. Or that they don't leave. Yes, that's a good reason, right ma'am?"

"Yeah, great reason, Court." Rainbow said dryly, but she nodded hesitantly all the same as the soldier awkwardly hurried up to his hooves, quickly straightening his helmet on his head and saluting her even as she looked over her shoulder. "Do you guys mind if Courtly Love stays here?"

"His presence would be welcome." Celestia said tactfully, and Luna grumbled but nodded. Rainbow Dash smiled, and Court turned almost dreamy eyes to Morning Glory, who grimaced and leaned away as if repulsed, if anything.

"Wonderful. Making nice with the little ponies who it would be far easier just to destroy. The next time you all want to go to another world, count me out." Morning Glory muttered, and Luna couldn't help but smile despite herself at the way the Destroyer looked grouchily away, but her eyes flicked towards these new ponies and possible new allies with grudging curiosity all the same.


	73. The Republic Of Equestria

Chapter Sixty Eight: The Republic Of Equestria

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna Brynhild rolled her shoulders slowly: her repaired armor clung tightly to her body, and she had shrunk down her spear to tuck it behind one ear like a pen. Her mane was pulled back in a rough ponytail, and while most of her injuries had faded over the last few days, she was distinctly cranky at the fact her horn was still cracked and needed a little more repair work before her magic would return.

Twilight and Scrivener were on either side of her, and Celestia followed last, her own golden armor gleaming, polished and pristine. The long train ride here had given her and Luna plenty of time to work back in one of the empty freight cars at least, with Morning Glory providing them with extra plates of metal every now and then. But more important than that, working side-by-side on their armor had given Luna and Celestia the time and calm they needed to just... talk.

Luna did know that her big sister had her best interests at heart, and she cared about her: maybe that was exactly why the argument leading into their little scuffle had hurt so much. Well, the fact she knew she was particularly sensitive about a few of the things that Celestia had brought up... that hadn't helped much either. Nor had the fact Celestia had gone back into overbearing, 'in-charge,' 'I am Queen' mode: she understood why, but... she had felt like street trash being talked down to by some uncaring judge or queen who couldn't possibly understand what she was going through. And Celestia hadn't just gone on to attack her over her addiction, but over her... well, everything else, too.

Celestia had been frustrated, embarrassed, and scared: so she had given in to the urge to just try and order Luna back into shape, even knowing full-well what the consequences could be. She had forgotten for a moment that even if Luna had a serious problem, she couldn't just start treating her like a stupid child, especially because Luna had been trying so goddamn hard for months and months now to stick to the unfair schedules, to do everything that had been asked of her, to take care of herself as much as possible.

And Celestia only understood now that she had never understood the agony Luna had been going through. What it felt like, to truly... _need_ the corruption. She thought she had, but she knew now she'd only felt a bare sliver of what Luna was going through, and understood that was the real reason Scrivener and Twilight were still a little angry with her. Because she had waded in, acting like she knew everything about everything because she had studied it as extensively as she could, and while she could help in theory, she had lacked the experience with the subject to actually... understand.

And she had forgotten that... need for the poison or not, it was still her little sister. Not a different person, or some monster. It was still Luna, and Celestia had only really seen that as they had worked together side-by-side.

They had talked a lot, over the journey. Become better sisters, too, Luna and Celestia both hoped. Put some of the past beside them, smoothed other things out, and finally dealt with some old, long-ignored issues. Celestia renewed her promise to stay beside Luna, not to judge, to help instead of hindering and trying to force her own way, and Luna had made an even greater promise: if they could find a way for her to get off the corruption, she would take it... if they couldn't, she promised that after they stopped Thesis, she would remove her horn, and wean herself off the needles and drinking the corruption. She figured anything that got passed on from Scrivener just from his other contact with her would be fine as long as she didn't spend all day licking his face or something.

Luna grinned over her shoulder and winked at Scrivener Blooms, who cleared his throat awkwardly as Twilight rolled her eyes and asked in a mutter: "Do you have to be such a child?"

"I do!" Discombobulation called loudly from behind them, where he was riding calmly on Morning Glory, who was pointedly ignoring the Draconequus sitting on her shell-covered back. "This isn't nearly as uncomfortable as it looks, by the way. I'm really rather pleasantly surprised. And it's so pleasant to be pleasantly surprised because I'm so rarely pleasantly surprised, or even surprised at all. Downside of being a Draconequus: you're harder to excite than Dr. Arthur Neuman. Which actually is a very fitting reference if you stop and think it."

Celestia only smiled over her shoulder as several of the guards escorting them through the halls of Canterlot looked warily at the chimerical creature, but Rainbow Dash only rolled her eyes at the head of the group, calling mildly over her shoulder: "Don't pay any attention to him, guys, he's just kind of a little bit crazy. He's all talk."

"Hey, I'm riding a demon. I have a demon mount." Discombobulation paused, then intoned: "When the Lamb opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature say, 'come and see!' I looked, and there before me was a pale horse: its rider was named Death, and Hades was following close behind him. They were given power over a fourth of the earth to kill by sword, famine, and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth."

He paused, then suddenly stood up and sprung forwards, landing spryly on Celestia's lower back and saying awkwardly: "Can I repeat my line? I just realized that pale pink isn't a very suitable color for Death's horse, but the demon's flaming head makes her look kind of like Hades. Although she's not nearly as funny as James Woods. Possibly not as scary, either."

Celestia only smiled amusedly, continuing to walk calmly forwards as she asked: "Would you like me to move Tyrfing for you?"

"No, that's all well and fine. I'll just sit on your butt." Discombobulation replied pleasantly, dropping his rear on Celestia's and managing to balance there with his knees curled up against his chest, hugging them as he kicked a little at the blade of the enormous sword across her back.

Luna laughed and shook her head slowly as Scrivener and Twilight both smiled despite themselves, and then Rainbow Dash cleared her throat as a pair of guards opened a set of wide double doors for them. The sapphire winged unicorn glanced up curiously, then smiled softly as the Pegasus ran forwards a little to introduce clearly: "Princesses of Equestria, I would like to introduce to you Brynhild, Freya, Morgan, Scrivener Blooms, uh... Bob... and Morning Glory."

Luna gazed softly to the end of this beautiful hall that was lined with stained glass windows and ended in a beautiful, immense statue of crystal, showing the four different shapes of pony working together to achieve one goal. The sapphire mare strode slowly forwards, leading her friends and family, as they looked at the four princesses in their royal raiment: Celestia, Luna, Cadence... and Twilight.

Princess Twilight Sparkle had little golden shoes on, and a peytral similar to Celestia's, but her tiara was clearly the Element of Magic from its six-pointed, violet star. Luna and Celestia both smiled faintly at this, as their own Twilight Morgan closed her eyes for a moment, finding it almost hard to look across at this version of her with her longer, neatly-swept mane and tail... and Princess Twilight stared back, but caught herself in time to join the other monarchs in bowing their heads courteously.

Luna Brynhild and the others bowed back as Rainbow Dash hurriedly headed to the doors, and there was silence for a few long moments as they studied each other. Brynhild knew they'd been informed, but she knew they were also feeling the same emotions right now as every other layer did when they saw them for the first time: that faint stirring of disbelief, amazement, and...

Twilight Morgan cleared her throat quietly, and Princess Twilight blushed deep red as she realized she'd been staring again before clearing her throat quickly. Princess Celestia seemed to catch herself as well as she rose her head, saying in a soft, carrying voice: "Welcome... friends. It's a pleasure to get to meet you, and to discuss matters with you pony-to-pony. I won't keep you too long, since I know the journey from Seahorse Shoal has probably left you all feeling a little tired."

"Nay, more in need of exercise than anything else." Luna Brynhild replied mildly, stepping forwards and grinning slightly. "'Tis appreciated, though. We would enjoy having time to stretch our legs, but we are all happy to answer any questions thou may have of us for now. We are no strangers to this, after all, and 'tis a fair necessity. I would be more suspicious if thou wert to let us wander freely about, actually, if thou must know the truth."

"Thank you for that then... Brynhild, correct?" Princess Celestia snuck a quick look over her shoulder at her own sibling, who was studying Luna with fascination, before the ivory mare turned her eyes with warmth – and pride, Freya thought – to Twilight Sparkle. "Princess Twilight. I believe you had questions for these ponies regarding their magic, first of all."

"Oh, yes, Princess Celestia, but... but I know you had a few questions of your own, mine can wait if you want to ask about the sun or anything..." Twilight almost rambled, and when Princess Celestia gave her a pointed look, the violet winged unicorn cleared her throat and nodded, stepping forwards and asking hesitantly: "May I... scan all of you? Just to get an idea of your magic. It's... it's kind of my specialty, I guess you could say."

"If thou likes." Brynhild said cheerfully, and Scrivener gave her a flat look, seeing a gleam of mischief in Luna's eye and understanding almost immediately why. "I would be careful, though. We do have some odd entities present."

"One of these odd entities is running away for now." Discombobulation said mildly, and he hopped off Celestia before bowing politely, then simply vanishing from the spot, Princess Twilight wincing over her shoulder at the others.

Princess Luna looked a little concerned, but if Princess Celestia was worried at all, she hid it admirably well, smiling a little and saying softly: "We have our own Draconequus wandering around Canterlot, named Discord. He's a little less polite than your friend is, though."

"Oh, aye, we are familiar with Discord. Celestia once made him a royal messenger. It worked surprisingly well." Brynhild remarked, and Princess Celestia smiled across at her counterpart, meeting Freya's eyes with definite interest. Luna Brynhild paused at this, then scowled even as Princess Twilight began to prepare a spell. "Thou art not thinking about making out with each other, art thou? 'Twould be most disturbing."

Princess Twilight gaped, losing her focus, while Twilight Morgan only sighed, but to their surprise Princess Celestia only remarked calmly: "Well, she would have to buy me dinner first."

"Dinner sounds a bit steep for only a kiss. How about I negotiate and say Donut Joe's?" Freya replied with a tilt of her head, and a smile quirked at Princess Celestia's mouth before the armored ivory equine added: "And we can talk on the way there, of course, if you'd like to leave now. I'm sure our friends can get along just fine without us."

"That sounds lovely. Excuse me." Princess Celestia strode forwards, and Luna Brynhild gaped stupidly as Scrivener stared and both Twilights turned incredulous looks on the tall, ivory winged unicorns. Morning Glory only rolled her eyes in irritation as the two Celestias walked easily past, the Princess of the Sun smiling slightly and asking her Valkyrie counterpart: "I just realized it would be rude of me to ask you to pay, though, being a stranger here. I'll buy."

"Then I'll have to find a way to thank you." Freya responded as the two walked past a gaping, staring Rainbow Dash, and Luna Brynhild ground her teeth together in frustration before glowering over at Princess Luna.

The sapphire mare's eyes widened slightly, and Brynhild said almost threateningly: "This had best be the 'fun' layer I have been dreaming of, and thou had best join me in my bedchambers tonight. And thou had best mirror me in my talents there as well as my looks, or I shall take it as a personal insult, does thou understand?"

Scrivener punched Luna in the shoulder, and she huffed before Morning Glory announced, breaking the awkward tension: "I'm leaving now. You all disgust and irritate me, and I do not wish to listen to all you stupid ponies trying to explain to other stupid ponies what a demon is and why you should leave me in peace."

With that, Morning Glory turned, then paused at one of the tall doors before reaching up and simply ripping it off its hinges in a hail of stone dust, and all eyes stared as the Destroyer calmly snapped the door in half like she was folding a piece of paper. "Consider that your demonstration of what my kind does to your kind. Goodbye."

Luna rolled her eyes as the demon stormed out, and then she shook her head and rubbed slowly just under her crystalline horn, muttering: "Now I know how I make the ponies charged with foalsitting me feel. I wish to apologize on Morning Glory's behalf. She is not... sociable."

"Uh." Princess Twilight slowly stared over her shoulder at the other two winged unicorns for help, but they both only shrugged helplessly before the Princess of Magic slowly, awkwardly turned a lame smile back towards them. "That's... fine. It... it's very useful for my... research. I... I think I should probably just go ahead and scan whoever's left now. And then... maybe... somepony _else _can take over. Somepony with more experience, maybe?"

She looked almost desperately over her shoulder at the others, and then Princess Luna said gently: "You're doing fine, Twilight. Please, sweet mare, don't-"

"Thou art together!" Luna Brynhild interrupted in a shout, her eyes widening in surprise that quickly turned to delight, and both Princess Twilight and Princess Luna gaped, then blushed when Cadence looked at them with shock. "Aye, aye, that is-"

"No, no, we're not, no!" Princess Twilight snapped hurriedly, blushing deep red and glaring daggers at Brynhild as Cadence looked at them uncertainly, and Princess Luna gave her twinned mare an almost-desperate look. And Luna frowned at this before Princess Twilight quickly cleared her throat and said slowly: "We are... just.. friends. Family, almost. There are... rules, and norms in our Equestria that... I... are..."

Twilight started to get flustered, and Cadence stepped in, stepping forwards and saying carefully: "Maybe we should... stop for now. I need to speak to the other Princesses alone."

Luna Brynhild frowned curiously at this, then shrugged and put a smile on her face even though her eyes were sharply assessing everything that was going on. She turned and gestured to Scrivener and Twilight Morgan, who both nodded slowly before walking out on either side of her, as Rainbow Dash winced and followed, then awkwardly shrugged when the guards stared at her and gestured violently at the broken door.

"Just... just pretend they're closed. And don't hear anything." Rainbow muttered to them finally, before she flew quickly forwards and dropped down in front of Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight, saying carefully: "We should probably talk, guys."

Luna nodded slowly, and she and her partners remained quiet as Rainbow led them quickly through the Castle until they reached a secluded gallery. Luna looked around this with interest, studying the art pieces on the walls with a wry smile as she actually recognized more than a few of them, before her eyes widened as Rainbow Dash said awkwardly: "So I guess you guys don't know this, but uh... relationships between the princesses are forbidden."

There was awkward silence for a few moments, and then Luna asked dryly: "So? What is the matter? They are princesses, the worst Celestia can do is scold them. They rule Equestria, do they not? Have the law changed, there, simple, done."

"Yeah, about... about that..." Rainbow Dash twiddled her hooves, slowly beginning to both pale and look embarrassed at the same time, and Luna cocked her head curiously before Rainbow finally cleared her throat loudly. "For one thing, Celestia gave the Royal Council most of the actual power a few hundred years ago. Members of the Council are chosen by previous members of the Royal Council, and if Celestia makes a decision they don't like, eighty votes against it from the Council of a hundred and twenty ponies is enough to overturn it."

Luna stared at this, and Twilight Morgan opened and closed her mouth slowly before asking awkwardly: "You... are the same Rainbow Dash that... fell asleep in flight school, right?"

Rainbow Dash looked embarrassed, rubbing at her face and grumbling: "I'm that similar in your world? Dammit. Yeah, but I had to memorize this stuff to become an ambassador. I mean, _had _to, like, they grilled me over it constantly while Twilight was trying to push me to this position. And now it's all stuck in my head because I see the bastards every-"

She flushed and suddenly covered her mouth, looking back and forth, and Luna Brynhild blinked in surprise before Rainbow sighed and slumped a little. "Sorry. Ordinance 31B states that oppressive language can be punished by fines, and Ordinance 35 says that anypony who speaks badly of the Royal Council can be punished by fines or even jail time. I... get fined a lot when I'm in Canterlot. My stupid big mouth doesn't know when to stop talking."

"That is ludicrous! Thou art making this up!" Luna snapped, looking horrified, and Rainbow Dash glanced down and shifted lamely.

"Well, I made up the numbers, I can't actually remember what rules say what. But I'm not making that up." Rainbow hesitated, then looked up and added awkwardly: "Uh... there's also a law that says... homosexual relationships are also... inappropriate for ponies who work in public or government services and are... grounds for... immediate dismissal. Possibly jail time if... they were carrying it on in secret, which is... um. There's another law against _that_, too."

Luna mouthed slowly and wordlessly, and then Scrivener slowly rose a hoof and asked awkwardly: "Uh. How. How are we all still not. Executed, then? I think just from looking at us, you can kind of tell we're... you know."

"I'm going to be honest here." Rainbow sighed, turning and striding down the hall as she shook her head slowly. "The Changeling War was hard, but the reason we eventually were able to make peace was because there weren't that many deaths, or even too many battles. Changelings infiltrate and subdue and try to drain us of our emotions. We weren't really trying to kill each other, but... get the upper hoof on each other, you know?

"Equestria's been... for the last few hundred years, all these stupid laws and rules and everything, that's kind of how the Royal Council kept the peace. And no one ever really stood up to anyone because... you know, you could get fined or thrown in jail just for speaking out against the council and stuff. But it's not a bad life, you know?" Rainbow Dash turned and shrugged, smiling lamely. "We look out for each other, come together, ponies don't really care about what you do with other ponies, the law's just... never been repealed..."

"Oh, I see." Scrivener gave the Pegasus a flat look. "So you know. It can just be abused by employers to fire so-and-so if they stop being a diligent worker and you just happened to overhear about that one time they got drunk and-"

"Yeah, okay, so there's... kinks to work out." Rainbow said crankily, but she seemed embarrassed more than defensive as she looked away with a shrug. "It's just the way it's always been and... it works, okay? The Changeling War was the biggest thing to happen in Equestria apart from... Princess Luna's return. And we fought and won, and the Council got a lot of support for that, even if they do... self-elect, and like to introduce new laws every few months, and... you know... they're a little... controlling..."

"This makes no sense whatsoever. Thy Princess Celestia actually seemed like the rare fun Celestia. This world is ludicrous and backward! Why is Fun Celestia still in power and content to do nothing then, if this Council is so clearly corrupt?" Luna asked incredulously, and Rainbow Dash shushed her several times as she held up her hooves, looking wildly back and forth. "Do not shush me! I shall pummel anypony who dares attempt to lay hoof upon me!"

Rainbow Dash cleared her throat and held up a hoof. "Which brings me back to the first point. You are large, terrifying ponies who are only supposed to be here for a short period of time, use magic we're unfamiliar with, and clearly could rip us apart with your bare hooves if you wanted to. Apparently after my report went off to the princesses and the Royal Council, they came up with a new law that says 'peaceful visitors from external existences will be granted diplomatic immunity as long as their stay is no longer than one week' or something."

There was stunned silence for a few long moments, and then Twilight Morgan finally said what they all were thinking: "The Council is afraid of us, aren't they?"

"You guys aren't like the Changelings. The Changelings were led by Chrysalis, who was an unreasonable, crazy b... bad. Lady. Bad lady. But there was some division inside her hive, and she got caught in a civil war that was... probably a lot bloodier than the war we fought with her. Because again, she needed us alive, and we captured a lot of the Changelings instead of killing them, because Cadence discovered that Chrysalis controlled them through pheromones, so..."

"Once separated from the source for so long, they probably became docile, right?" Twilight asked, and Rainbow grunted and nodded a few times. "So Changelings... live in Equestria?"

"Yes and no. They have their own settlements here and there in the wild, and a lot of them live incognito, but there's... laws, of course, way too many for me to get into, regarding that, and a lot of the Changelings still went after Chrysalis. The rest of them follow their new leader, Princess Andromeda. She... she took the whole 'Princess' thing from us, I think." Rainbow said finally, rubbing at the back of her head awkwardly. "Twilight and Cadence worked together to make these... 'love jars,' they called them. They basically hold positive energy. The Changelings help us out and defend us, and we feed them by filling up the love jars. I have no idea how they work, but apparently they just vacuum up positive energy or something."

Luna glanced moodily over at Twilight Morgan, who shrugged a little and said lamely: "Hey, don't look at me, I don't know magic like that. But it sounds kind of like that thing that was protecting the Crystal Kingdom, the Crystal Heart."

"Yeah, exactly!" Rainbow Dash looked up with a smile, stomping a hoof. "That's just what Twilight said she got the idea from! So you have that in your world too?"

"Nay, we do not." Luna Brynhild smiled slightly, shaking her head before she reached up and silently rubbed at her soulstone horn. "But we have seen the artifact before, and we have a familiarity with how it works. 'Twas... well... in any event, I understand, I think. The stakes were high in the battles all thee fought, but rarely were the lost truly lost. We, on the other hoof, are killers."

Rainbow Dash shivered at this, and there was silence before Twilight looked up and said quietly: "I don't get it, though. Celestia would never let... a corrupt Council just..."

"Princess Celestia says ponies have to learn to rule over and take care of themselves. She's publicly against the Council in a lot of her decisions, and they overturn her changes regularly, but... they know that if they threw her out of office it would cause a revolt, and for some reason Celestia won't just oust them." Rainbow shrugged, rubbing at the back of her head. "But she is... I guess she is pretty 'fun,' you know? She's laid back and nice and she's really open and friendly."

"That is not Celestia. That cannot be Celestia." Luna said incredulously, and then she frowned a little before saying slowly: "But that implies that the other Princesses..."

"Yeah, not nearly as safe. Everypony says that... Celestia would do something if the Royal Council ever went after any of them without a reason, and no one said anything when Twilight was chosen as the new princess, but..." Rainbow Dash shrugged awkwardly. "No one really knows for sure. And it's not something anypony really wants to test... plus Cadence is really loyal to the Royal Council. Her family has lots of ties to it, and Shining Armor's very patriotic, too. He's a big part of the Council. He was pretty thoroughly humiliated when Twilight was named the Princess of Magic, too... apparently Chancellor Blueblood really-"

"I threw my pet pseudodragon into his face once. It scratched the hell out of him. I didn't get fired for it because he's a douchebag, and in our old world he was a Prince." Scrivener said mildly, and Rainbow Dash stared at him as Luna coughed loudly several times into a hoof, and Twilight Sparkle only sighed tiredly. "So why is the worst possible pony in the position of power? Oh wait, I forgot. That's like a rule of existence or something. The worst possible ponies always claw their way up to some position of power. Just look at me."

Rainbow Dash sighed, and then Luna Brynhild grumbled moodily: "I say we should do something about this ridiculous Royal Council. They have too much power. We should pummel them, Scrivener Blooms. Or at least pummel Fun Celestia into doing something. Even if this is some grand practical joke centuries in the making, the joke has now gone on long enough, and now 'tis time to make it hoof party in somepony's face's house."

"Horses of Heaven, Luna, why did you have to lock onto that line out of everything that Discombobulation has ever said to you?" Scrivener groaned and rubbed a hoof slowly at his face, but Luna only huffed and shrugged in response, looking pointedly back at the stallion. "And I don't think we can really do that, Luna... it might not be... appealing to us, but this is their Equestria, their country, their... everything. We can't just change it because we think ours is better. I hate to tell you this, but our Barons aren't exactly all that clean themselves, and we do kind of keep getting attacked by horrible... pretty much everythings."

Luna grumbled at this, giving the charcoal stallion a sour look. "Oh, that does not count at all, Scrivener Blooms. Thesis is not attacking us because of any ideal, 'tis because he is nothing but an... an assbutt. He is an an assbutt, Scrivener Blooms."

The stallion slowly closed his eyes as Rainbow Dash cleared her throat loudly several times and looked away with a half-hidden grin, and Twilight Morgan gave Luna a flat, almost-disbelieving look before the Lich finally decided to ask: "But there really is... something going on between Luna and Twilight in this world anyway? Does Celestia know, or..."

"Yeah." Rainbow softened a little. "Yeah. They love each other like, a lot. A lot a lot. It's been really hard for a lot of us to find that special somepony but... those two just kind of clicked, you know? And Twilight told all her friends and... she... she was trying to tell her brother. She wants the laws changed, she wants the Royal Council removed... she says this isn't good. She says we do need some kind of governing senate, but... what we've got instead is this big mass of ponies who all think the same things, who all want power and rules, and who want all these... ambiguous, 'sounds good' laws."

"Twilight Sparkle sounds like she reads Popehat." remarked a mild voice, and all four ponies looked up in surprise to see Discombobulation standing nearby, with another familiar Draconequus wearing a pair of silver bracelets that covered almost his entire forearms. "I always thought lawyers were boring until I read that blog. Then I found out lawyers are hilarious. Luna, you should start a blog. It's the perfect thing for an insane writer like yourself."

"That would be the worst... whatever that is... in the universe." Scrivener looked meditatively over at the Draconequus. "That doesn't even sound like a real word. Blog."

Scrivener repeated the word a few more times, making a worse face every time he said it, and Luna rolled her eyes before smiling slightly over at the second Draconequus, who was peering at them suspiciously around Discombobulation. "What, art thou frightened of little ponies in this world, Discord? Not the big, mean, powerful Draconequus thou likes to pretend thou art?"

"Oh great. You weren't lying about them." Discord said distastefully, and then he prodded Discombobulation's side a few times grouchily, making the fellow chimerical creature frown and irritably slap at him with his metal arm. "I still don't believe you're actually the puppy, by the way. Well, clearly you're _a _puppy, but as I recall _my _puppy had two arms. You have one and a half. Also, you look less like you came out of the pound and more like you have your own diva doghouse."

Discombobulation looked flatly at Discord for a few moments, and then he turned to the others and whispered loudly behind his metal hand: "It's okay, he's just upset because he has to wear those power inhibitors."

"Hey! You promised you wouldn't tell!" Discord complained, glaring at Discombobulation and crossing his arms sulkily. "I could have you brought up on charges for that in Ginnungagap."

"Yes, and everyone would make fun of you for believing me. You don't own the kangaroos that run the court anymore." Discombobulation replied mildly, before he added: "I also had my fingers crossed when I told you that."

"You did not." Discord looked insulted at this, huffing as he rose his head. "You were busy posing like an idiot. Which, yes, is a point in your favor that you really are puppy, but all the same still made you look less like Freddie Mercury and more like a Backstreet Boy."

Discombobulation sighed loudly at this, posing with the back of one hand against his head as he arched his back dramatically. "And this is precisely why I make the references, and not you, although I understand that you have no choice but to sink to my level... or rather, try and rise to it, now that you're locked under permanent house arrest, more powerless than a fashion model without breast implants or diet pills. Besides, my fingers were crossed in the fifth dimension."

"Oh, dear, look at you, missing an easy meta reference. I would have said 'my fingers were crossed behind the fourth wall,' but of course that's why I'm the big dog, and you're the little puppy." Discord retorted, brushing at himself with a prim smile. "I'm handsome, marketable, handsome, intelligent, powerful, and did I mention handsome?"

"You're also gay. Gay gay gay gay gay. Gay." Discombobulation retorted, and Discord glowered at him. "I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that. I'm just saying that it's also a crime in this world. Which I guess means you really are going to get sodomized if you go to prison."

Discord slowly reached up, and Discombobulation frowned before yelping when a single finger stabbed firmly into his eye, grabbing at the offended area and glowering moodily at his attacker. But before either chimerical creature could cause any further trouble, Luna loudly cleared her throat and stated flatly: "If thou art both finished, I desire to go and make out with as many mares as possible in front of as many surly old ponies as possible. Or to burn down the Royal Court. Do thee wish to come with me?"

The two Draconequus traded looks, before Twilight suddenly rose her head and asked curiously: "Is that why Celestia was so playful with...well, Celestia? Because she doesn't like the Royal Court, maybe she wants to get that law changed or put pressure on them, so... she's... really going to make out with another mare who looks exactly like her but has legal protection as long as we're in this world?"

Discord's eyes slowly widened as he covered his mouth, and then he began to giggle as Rainbow's mouth worked, and Luna and Scrivener both gaped before the charcoal stallion spluttered: "That's... that's so convoluted and insane that... Horses of Heaven, wait, Celestia's mind combined with my level of hatred for the Royal Court and Luna's self-destructive beha-"

"We are immediately going to go and watch Freya make out with Fun Celestia!" Luna declared with a grin, and Discord squeaked and clapped his hands together widely before clearing his throat several times and looking as serious as possible when all eyes glared at him.

"No, I.. I agree, I definitely agree, and I even have more than enough privilege to teleport us wherever Celestia might be to watch this important political protest moment of her engaging in public romantic activity... with... a twin of... herself..." Discord's tongue lolled out his eyes glittered, twiddling his fingers together. "Oh yes. Vive la resistance! Equal rights! Freedom of mare-on-mare action!"

Discombobulation looked meditatively at Discord, rubbing his chin slowly before he said mildly: "You know, I really shouldn't take the pleasure in this that I'm going to, but I have the feeling I should go ahead and inform you that Freya happens to be my marefriend."

Discord's face froze, and then he creakily turned his gaze towards Discombobulation, who slowly gave a smug smile. "Yes. I am hitting that. She gives me sugar. I have reached into the cookie jar. I have licked that lollipop. I kissed a Celestia and I liked it."

The Draconequus in shackles slowly crossed his arms, then looked down for a few moments before he looked up and said grouchily: "You are just the worst kind of person."

Discombobulation replied to this by doing a short little dance, and Luna rolled her eyes before she said huffily: "Well, none of us are going to get any enjoyment unless we go to... where did she say she was going?"

"Donut Joe's. Uh. I can come too, right?" Rainbow asked awkwardly, and then she cleared her throat. "Clearly for important political-"

"Dyke." Discord said loudly, and Rainbow glowered up at him before the Draconequus retorted crankily: "Fluttershy isn't around right now, I can use that word as often as I want. And many other words. I can even string words together, like why-don't-you-and-puppy-go-f-"

Then Discord yelped and flinched as a short blast of electricity shot over his body, leaving him smoldering faintly before he glowered down at the bracelets as Rainbow Dash winced and Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight all looked up him in surprise. Even Bob frowned slightly, and Discord muttered: "Forgot about that. Yes, see. They told me that all these would do was help them 'keep an eye on me,' and I thought they'd be nice and easy to fool whenever I wanted to go out somewhere. Well, no, they've each got stillness charms on them to stop me from using too much of my powers or taking the damn things off, and they electrocute me whenever my emotions start to get a little too high. Only Princess Purple or Celestia can take them off."

He paused, then held up a hand and snapped his fingers, and there was a whirl of vertigo and a sharp whipcrack of sound before they popped into existence inside of a small, mostly-empty diner. The earth pony behind the counter yelped and jumped, dropping the glass he had been polishing and then snapping: "Oh come on, Discord, what have I said... about..."

His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the ponies, and he hurriedly straightened, beginning quickly: "Princess Luna, Princess Twilight, Ambassador, I didn't think that... I... wait a minute..."

"Nay, I am not thy Princess Luna. I am Brynhild, and the pony beside me thou may refer to as... Morgan..." Luna's eyes slowly roved back and forth around the room, and then they widened and glittered as she licked her lips slowly. "This is a coffee shop! Oh joyous day!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am. Heard lots about you." said the large, tan stallion behind the counter, giving an awkward smile as he nodded to her embarrassedly. "Sorry about that. Discord and I go back a little, that's all, and he has a bad habit of uh... causing a ruckus."

"Oh I do not, shut up." Discord said grouchily, waving a hand airily before he looked seriously over at Discombobulation. "Donuts taste so much better when they're on fire, right puppy?"

"Absolutely." Discombobulation agreed politely, and then he strode over to a table and sat calmly down before pointing at the empty air in front of him, and a tall mug popped into existence. "You'll excuse me, but I prefer my own brand. I'll still buy plenty of pastries, though, since I'm not paying for them and they're fun to throw."

The stallion only sighed and mumbled something about Draconequus, before he looked awkwardly up as the ponies approached. But Rainbow Dash was quick to fly in, settling down and saying quickly: "Don't worry, they're cool, Joe. Celestia's on her way with Freya, though, the pony that looks like her but... scarier."

"They're going to kiss!" Luna said positively, and Joe almost choked as he stared in shock at the sapphire mare, as Rainbow Dash snorted in amusement. "And even if that was not actually in their original intent, I am going to make it so now. 'Twill be very good for them both, I believe."

"It's funny. Celestia is one of my best customers, and she's funny, and smart, and enjoys a good joke. She's a great pony to be around, tips well, but not so well you end up feeling like she's just taking pity on you and your crappy shop, you know?" Donut Joe paused and cleared his throat. "And she is the absolute worst thing that has ever happened to my business-"

"As you tell every single pony that comes in here, okay, okay, I'm gonna go sit over there with Discord and the other Draconequus. Ring me up a latte." Rainbow rolled her eyes, smiling amusedly as she pushed away from the counter, and Joe huffed a little before he smiled over at the other three ponies, studying them with interest... and Twilight couldn't help but notice the way his eyes were careful not to linger too long over her, nor too short.

She tilted her head curiously at this but didn't say anything, and after a moment Donut Joe cleared his throat and returned his yes to Luna, picking up his story as if he hadn't noticed her noticing his... _well, lack of noticing my... Lichness... _"So Celestia likes to come in here pretty frequently. She's got this real sweet tooth, and as you can see..." Joe leaned back, gesturing at the glass display cases under and to either side of the counter. "That's the kind of stuff I specialize in. I might humbly add I make a fine cup of coffee-"

"That's you, humble." Rainbow Dash called loudly from her booth, and one or two of the other customers in the shop laughed, making Luna smile slightly as Joe rolled his eyes in amusement. It felt like a friendly small-town coffeeshop despite sitting here in Canterlot, and the atmosphere made Luna feel like this was the kind of place she would have loved to spend her time at... except all those years ago now when she had first returned, Celestia had never allowed her outside the castle grounds.

This brought another question to mind, but Joe had already picked up his story, saying cheerfully: "So it shouldn't've surprised me when Celestia came in here. And you know, it didn't, if that isn't too big-headed of me to say." He chuckled, and even Scrivener smiled a little despite himself at the natural charisma of the earth pony. "What surprised me was that she kept comin' back. Almost every day I see her, like clockwork."

"Aye, that is a good word for Celestia, clockwork." Luna said mildly, and Scrivener gave the mare a flat look before she asked quickly, before anypony could say anything further: "What about Princess Luna? I must know if Princess Luna comes here too!"

"Well, even though it's probably a mistake for me to trust in Dash's judgment and speak freely around you guys, Princess Luna's always been... you know, quieter. A little stricter about rules and stuff. She's a thinker, I think. Good pony, definitely, but she doesn't have much of a sense of humor, spends a lot of her time working and picking up slack with the Royal Council. Princess Celestia's the fun, easygoing one, who likes to play a prank now and then. Hell, last Nightmare Night she all but dragged Princess Luna and Princess Twilight here by herself to our party, give them kind of... a place to hide out in public, if you know what I mean."

Donut Joe grinned widely and winked, but Luna was only staring at him before she paled slightly, mouthing wordlessly at the stallion. For a moment, the earth pony leaned worriedly back, but then Luna turned towards Scrivener and Twilight with a look of horror and shouted: "By the Aesir, Scrivener Blooms! In this world, Celestia is me... and I am Celestia!"

The doors dinged open, and Luna looked with aghast horror as Celestia and Freya entered, both smiling warmly, and the sapphire mare flung herself back against the display and pointed at them, shouting: "Celestia, get away from that creature! 'Tis not thy twin at all! Thou shan't be making out with thyself, but me in a costume of thee!"

Celestia and Freya both only looked for a few moments at Luna Brynhild, and then Princess Celestia smiled warmly over at her counterpart, saying pleasantly: "I quite like your sister, Freya. She seems a lot less tense than my own."

"To be honest, Celestia, it took me quite a bit of time to get used to her. Hundreds of years, and even after that... it still took a few adjustments, negotiations, and..." The golden armored mare smiled slightly, tossing a wink to her counterpart as they both calmly strode towards the counter, as Donut Joe only stared with something like awe. "A lot of getting used to, once I realized that no matter what I did, Luna... Brynhild... was still going to just be Brynhild."

Celestia nodded thoughtfully, then she turned a smile to Donut Joe and studied him for a few moments. He looked back at them with a dumb smile in return, before Princess Celestia asked Freya with interest: "Do you like fruit smoothies?"

Freya only shrugged, and then Princess Celestia turned a smile to Donut Joe. "One extra-large Melon Lime Cooler, please. Two straws, one cup."

"Two mares one cup." whispered Discombobulation, and Discord gave him a flat look over the glass of chocolate milk he was drinking before the metal armed creature cleared his throat. "Sorry, I couldn't... quite help myself. It just seemed like an appropriate reference."

Donut Joe nodded to the ivory mare awkwardly, and then Celestia turned her eyes down towards Luna Brynhild, who was still looking up at her almost warily. "I'm sorry if you feel left out, but I want you to know that not even I get to have threesomes every night, much less with Twilight Sparkle, so you shouldn't feel that bad."

Chocolate milk squirted out of Discord's nose before he gasped and hammered on his chest, as Luna Brynhild stared in shock up at the ivory mare, and Donut Joe only sighed tiredly as he turned. Scrivener didn't even know what to say as Twilight Morgan mouthed wordlessly, before Celestia winked over at Freya and added leisurely: "Of course, it's out of respect for you and sisterly boundaries that I'm not inviting your sibling along, but I just realized something. You mentioned that you were Valkyries, reborn several hundred years apart. So really, your Luna could join both of us and it wouldn't really be incest, would it?"

"True. Unless you wanted it to be." Freya replied with a pleasant nod in return, and Fun Celestia looked intrigued at this thought, going so far as to lick her lips as Brynhild's gape fell wider, Discord gave a squeaky giggle, Discombobulation stared, and... Scrivener and Twilight both simply gave up on thinking. Rainbow was laughing her flank off in her seat, while Donut Joe was only hurriedly mixing up the smoothie, looking pleadingly at Celestia.

"Princess, with all respect, with... with all respect... I think you should probably not talk anymore. The moral decency laws, remember? I. I really don't want to get another giant fine. Please." Donut Joe said hurriedly, looking awkwardly towards the Princess of the Sun.

Before Celestia could respond, Luna Brynhild shoved a hoof against the ivory mare's chest, making her turn her gaze towards her curiously as Brynhild poked her several times and glared up at her. "I know what thou art! Thou art some demon, lamia, succubus! Thou art evil, and terrible, and replaced Celestia long ago, did thou not? Or... or a spell of tremendous power mixed the body of thee and thy sister up and... and..."

Princess Celestia studied Luna's horn of soulstone curiously, then she leaned down and rubbed her muzzle slowly along it, and Luna froze before her eyes slowly bulged and widened as Princess Celestia licked up this. Discord, Discombobulation, and Rainbow Dash were all leaning over the back of the booth, Discord whimpering as he bit firmly into the back of the chair before Fun Celestia remarked with interest: "That's a very interesting taste. Dark magic, a bit of poison, but... palatable. Maybe even a little sweet, but that just might be you, Brynhild."

Luna's mouth worked slowly, and then she simply fell over on her side as Freya looked thoughtfully at Celestia, then said finally: "It's funny. I actually had to work very hard to stop Brynhild from sampling magic in that exact same way in the old days. Maybe you really are us, but... in different bodies."

"Kinky." Princess Celestia's horn glowed, lifting the enormous glass filled with bright green liquid Donut Joe offered to them with telekinesis, and then she turned and strode towards a booth... and Scrivener's mouth worked as Twilight grabbed at her face and Luna gazed stupidly up from the floor at the way she was... she was strutting slightly, showing herself off a little, clearly enjoying the attention but moreover, clearly doing it to _tease_ them a little, like she was enjoying their reactions, playing with them, and...

"You are a little evil." Freya said almost admiringly as she followed Celestia to the table, and they sat across from each other as Celestia laughed and grinned across at the ivory mare, leaning forwards as their eyes locked knowingly and the enormous, almost urn-shaped glass slid between them.

"I'm a capable ruler who seeks to create a society that's comfortable with itself. Even if my work is a little hampered by the Royal Council at times... well, I can still show ponies that you don't have to be ashamed of who you are, and what you desire. I like to think I balance work and play... tell me, Freya, are you all work and no play?" Celestia tilted her head as she leaned forwards, slipping one of the straws into her mouth and sipping back on it with relish.

Freya only smiled slightly in return, replying easily: "I think that I'm learning a little more every day how to balance the two. But I do have to ask again... don't you think that your hedonism could be mistaken as-"

Celestia reached a hoof up and pushed it against Freya's lips, leaning back and gazing across at her armored counterpart as she replied easily: "We've had this discussion, haven't we? I think you just want me to repeat it in front of our company, but... I don't think Brynhild needs a secret lesson from me, Freya. I think you're the one who could use the lesson on loosening up, indulging yourself, being free even when everyone's watching you... because sometimes the best way to set a good example is by showing you're just as flawed as everypony else."

"I wouldn't call you flawed. But that might be bias speaking." Freya responded gently, and Celestia gave a pleased smile before both ivory mares leaned forwards, sipping slowly from the smoothie at the same time, amethyst eyes locked.

"And the Celestias have just fallen in love with each other." Luna Brynhild mumbled as she carefully pushed herself up from the ground, shaking herself briskly out before she looked morbidly at the two and added, as Twilight and Scrivener both struggled to regain their own senses: "I do not know yet if this layer is Heaven or Hell. Everything feels gorgeously right and terribly, terribly wrong all at once. It has left me feeling like this is all some macabre and erotic illusion."

"So you do find me attractive. Good." Princess Celestia seemed pleased with herself, and Luna's mouth worked for a moment before the Princess of the Sun turned her eyes back towards the ivory mare. "I hope you find me attractive too. Physically, at least. You should always be able to love yourself, after all, and... we are very pretty."

"Oh for Helheim's sake she even speaks like me!" Luna snapped, sounding outraged, as Donut Joe only awkwardly went about preparing more drinks behind the counter. The sapphire mare stormed up to the table, glaring at Celestia and almost ordering: "Thou art supposed to be responsible and... and lecturing, and a little evil! Thou art supposed to speak softly and carry a big stick thou regularly bashes myself and others who step out of line with! Thou art-"

Celestia reached up and gently rubbed along Luna's horn, making the sapphire mare blush and twitch slightly before the Princess of the Sun smiled slightly, asking with interest: "Chevalier's Sensitivity? That doesn't entirely seem like the pain usually associated with a prosthetic implant, and well.. I know that I like having my horn stroked."

Luna stared up at Celestia, and Freya cleared her throat before reaching up a hoof to hide a grin as she sat back, her eyes glinting with entertainment before the sapphire ark shook her head fiercely, then glared up at Fun Celestia, one of her eyes twitching. "This... thou art... inappropriate! I... thou..."

"Maybe a little. But it's... good to be free." Princess Celestia stirred her smoothie with a straw, gazing down at Luna with warm and kindness in her eyes. "Three hundred years ago, I ruled alone. No other pony was beside me, and I needed no other pony. I was loved and obeyed by everypony, and one day, I walked through Canterlot and saw how happy all the adults were. How much they cherished me.

"And like an idiot, I assumed that because these normal ponies were happy, every other pony would be happy, too. So I let myself wander into the lower quarters, and... my reception grew lukewarm." Celestia halted, then looked down for a moment and said softly: "I had always ruled for the benefit of the ponies I could see. But there are millions of ponies I don't see every day, Brynhild. There were even back then. I protected them, and took care of them, and kept the peace... but I cost them individuality and freedom. These weren't just poor ponies: these were ponies with strange talents, or who didn't fit in, or who couldn't make friends in the right places. These were ponies who were disabled, or suffered injury, or..."

Princess Celestia shook her head slowly and laughed quietly. "I helped the gifted and the healthy, I realized. And the gifted and the healthy might deserve nurturing, but they don't need _help_ like these ponies did... like many of them still do. And I realized something else: I was always perfect, and poised, and graceful, and... I set the example... but if the example is perfection, how can other ponies be expected to live up to that? Well, I'll tell you how: by taking all the 'unnatural' elements and repressing them as much as possible. Sweeping everything that didn't fit with an ordered culture under the rug. And continuing to live by strict order and rules.

"I took another walk, and saw that not all ponies were truly happy. The foals weren't happy... they were all being told what they had to grow up as. Not nurtured as much as... trained. I realized what I was doing and..." Celestia shook her head slowly. "I didn't like it. So I decided to... to take a break. I stepped down from my throne and put the Royal Council in charge, I told ponies to rule themselves, to treat each other as they wanted to be treated, and to show love and compassion to everypony. That every single person has a reason for their existence, whether we can see it or not.

"At first it worked well, but... after a few years, the Royal Council began to get greedy. And at first I tried to steer them on the right path, but I've come to realize over the years that... if I truly want ponies to be able to care for themselves... if I want to one day, be able to move on from this job, and more importantly, get past this idea that there is an acceptable 'perfect' and there is an unacceptable 'not-perfect,' then ponies have to evolve for themselves. Our country has grown large, but our culture has yet to catch up and adjust for the variety of ponies living in it. Rules and order might have made us safe to a point, but now all they're used for is censorship and oppression.

"I could find a way to disband the Royal Council, yes. But what would that solve?" asked the mare with a friendly smile and a shrug. "First of all it would probably start a civil war, since the Council has quite a few very prominent, rich figures on it who are clearly more than willing to throw everything they've got at me if threatened. Second, it wouldn't be legal, and maybe not even morally right. I can't destroy something just because I disagree with it, especially after I was the one to put it into place. Third, until ponies want change... until they can stand up and declare, 'I want something better' and until they can bond together as one, to push back against a clearly-oppressive regime that uses the guise of 'safety...' stepping in for them will do nothing. If I am to lead... I can only lead by example. I can't lead by taking control like a Queen again, if I want the ponies to take care of themselves. Although they do have... two wonderful ponies to follow..."

"Luna and Twilight Sparkle." Freya said softly, and Celestia smiled warmly as Twilight and Scrivener both approached the other side of the table. "And so your idea of being a positive role model in this instance..."

"I am a positive role model. I'll have you know that the freedom I've gained from letting the Council handle most decisions lets me go around and give all kinds of speeches about making healthy decisions... but more importantly, about not letting others rule you, and staying true to your own personal beliefs. I've even written a book on it." Celestia half-lidded her eyes as she leaned towards Freya. "I don't teach dissension. I teach freedom of expression and the importance of standing up for what you believe in."

Freya sipped at the smoothie, then leaned slowly forwards as well, asking gently: "And how has it been going, these last few years?"

"Better than you might expect. But it takes hundreds of years for creation, while only decades to destroy. The Council, even with all their protective statements and laws and order, is performing destruction: censorship that gets closer and closer to a state of directorial dictatorship." Princess Celestia paused, then added almost innocently: "I'm only one pony, whether immune from punishment or not. I'm no heroine: there's little bravery in what I do, but I do my best to defend and minimize the damage the Council does to anyone else who dares to stand up to them, I can do that much without interfering unduly with society's own decisions and growth."

"Are you sure this isn't all some vast rationalization to simply enjoy your own freedom?" Freya asked curiously, and Celestia tilted her head towards her, giving her a sultry, playful look.

"You wound me, Freya. My motives are pure and good. The fun I get to have is just a pleasant side-effect." Celestia said kindly, and then she leaned forwards and teased Freya's lips gently, and the golden-armored mare smiled slightly before leaning forwards, both ivory mares sharing a slow, easy kiss for a few long moments.

Luna stared, Scrivener and Twilight both sighed, Discord whinnied like a horse and grabbed wildly at his own face, and Discombobulation's mouth worked slowly as Rainbow Dash only rolled her eyes. The two parted after a moment, and Freya paused before glancing over at Discombobulation and adding kindly: "Don't worry. I have plenty of kisses saved up for you too, Bob."

"I'm willing to file this under 'masturbation.' You just keep... touching yourself. It's okay. I don't mind." Discombobulation said awkwardly, and Discord nodded wildly in agreement.

Luna groaned, then she glared at Fun Celestia before turning with a huff and suddenly storming out of the diner. Twilight and Scrivener traded looks, then hurried awkwardly after the sapphire winged unicorn, as Luna muttered: "And now I suppose I have to be the responsible pony in this layer. This layer is horrid, Scrivener Blooms. Let us just hope things do not get any more... complicated."


	74. Fun Celestia

Chapter Sixty Nine: Fun Celestia

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna Brynhild calmed down over the next couple of days, once she began to process all the merits this layer could have. It seemed to appease her strangely to understand that Princess Celestia really was cultured and intelligent: she had written several books on freedom of thought and expression, as well as a treatise on self-rule over government control. Scrivener Blooms had started reading the last to her and Twilight Sparkle, and they would probably be taking a copy of the book home with them.

Fun Celestia herself was fascinating. Freya spent a lot of time with her, studying her almost intently, the way she acted and how she held herself up with so much dignity even while constantly twisting and defying the laws of the very country she ruled. She really was a lot like Brynhild: she cared deeply for her people, wanted them to merge into one happy, perhaps-slightly-hedonistic society that most of all valued each other and freedom of expression and thought over everything else. She saw the need to continue to have government and rule, but there was still something of an anarchist to her, and it was... strangely alluring.

Morning Glory was now the only one sour about the layer they were in, and she spent a lot of her time wandering Canterlot, trying to avoid Courtly Romance as he happily bounced around after her and tried very unsuccessfully to flirt with her. Brynhild was fairly certain she secretly enjoyed it, though, even if it probably looked to everypony else like Court was teasing a dragon.

Their relations with the other Princesses of Canterlot was a little more awkward: Fun Celestia adored them, Serious Luna was wary of them, Princess Twilight was flustered and trying very badly to hide her relationship with Serious Luna, and Princess Cadence was not quite as fun and bubbly as she had been in other layers, but more devoted to her husband, which was good... except her husband was devoted to the Royal Council and their vision of Equestria, which meant that Cadence was the one princess willing to always help push forwards the council's decisions. In a few ways she was almost posed as the Anti-Celestia, but it was clear that even if her compassion was loved and appreciated by the people, her devotion to the council's aims was not.

It was a fascinating Equestria. Scrivener thought it was a crazy dystopia: even the ponies who seemed happy were unhappy, after all, since they had so little freedom. No, ponies weren't dying or being tortured... but there was propaganda everywhere that they were just now beginning to really notice, and it was a world where you either fit in, or you were ostracized. It was a world where originality and creativity and difference of opinion were all punished, debate and discussion were frowned upon.

Scrivener... kind of loved it. Celestia was a crazy princess, Luna was trying hard to find a middle ground, Twilight Sparkle was scared but clearly knew in her heart what the right choice was. It was a country on the verge of a revolution, but by ponies who all sides involved had taught to be pacifists. It would be maybe the first and only revolt in history shed with a few cups of blood, instead of rivers, lakes... _oceans _of the stuff.

Twilight Morgan found it equally interesting, but as always, Scrivener was fascinated by emotions and the strange romance of it all, while Twilight couldn't help but study the numbers, the statistics, the world view. How this was having an effect on all the ponies and parties involved, and how life in Equestria had changed over the last hundred years through the indexes and histories easily accessible in the library and archives.

Luna Brynhild just liked spending time with Fun Celestia... once she got over the fact that even if it was another version of Celestia, she loved pranks, candy, and open defiance in every way, shape and form she could bring it up. They had a great time teasing Cadence, causing trouble for the Royal Council, and eventually getting both Scrivener and Twilight Morgan to start helping them out... and by the end of it, only Twilight was still trying to scold them, while Scrivener was just having pleasant flashbacks to his old days as Court Poet, and tormenting all the spoiled brat nobles.

After one particularly-successful 'act of defiance' involving strippers, leather restraints, excessive humiliation, and photographs, the four wound up relaxing together in Fun Celestia's private 'comfort room,' which was filled with all kinds of soft, wide furniture, luxuries like the enormous stereo system on one wall, books and a desk and strangest of all, the metal pole in one corner of the room that could only serve one clear purpose.

The sapphire mare was currently on this, humming easily to herself as she hung upside down with her rear legs wrapped around the pole, and Fun Celestia gazed at her admiringly as Luna spun her body slowly around the smooth length of metal. "You know, I never quite mastered that."

"'Tis not hard... well, nay, that is a lie, 'tis very hard, but it is easy for me, is what I am saying." Luna Brynhild said comfortably, grinning upside-down as she put her front hooves behind her own head. "But I have had much practice. Not so much at erotic dancing, mind thee, but rather in the old days, thievery, espionage, and at times assassination. 'Tis nothing I have ever been very fond of, but.. I have told that when I am not being very loud, I am very quiet."

Fun Celestia smiled slightly at this, and then she stood up and strode over to drop down on the futon beside Twilight Sparkle, gazing at her warmly. The Lich looked back up with a slight blush, then turned her eyes towards Luna... and just reddened even more when she watched the sapphire mare grasped the pole and swung her body leisurely back rightside up, letting her rear legs clutch loosely against the pole as she pulled front hoof-over-hoof up the metal length.

Twilight hurriedly turned her eyes back towards Fun Celestia, who leaned down and stroked under her chin before asking gently: "How did you learn to be so comfortable with yourself? I mean... you might not seem it all the time but..."

Slowly, Fun Celestia gently stroked down over the sweater that Twilight Sparkle was wearing, studying the stitching over her features. "You don't hide who you are, or your relationship with Luna Brynhild. I respect that a lot. I think you have a wonderful, absolutely wonderful future ahead of you... and I want to take this moment to say that even if I was more than a little suspicious of you all at first..." Fun Celestia smiled slightly, her eyes flicking upwards. "Now you just interest me. Now I think you can help me, as a matter of fact, with something even more important to me than getting Equestria to think for itself."

Luna Brynhild grinned slightly, then revolved herself around the pole as she slid down it, spiraling gently to the ground before picking herself up and asking with interest: "And just what, pray tell, does thou have in mind for us to do? Because I must admit that even by my standards, thou lives an... enviable life. Pleasure and leisure... but not to the point of decadence and sloth. Fun and games, but never harming those who have done no wrong, even when they disagree with thee. And... well, I must admit that Twilight and I are mothers, which mayhaps adds further bias, but... the time spent at the orphanage, at the schools, playing thy games even as thou aided the young in need..."

"Although as you said yourself, too, maybe that wasn't altruistic. All just to get us on your side, and of course, when you want to change the world... first you put ideas in the heads of that world's children. That's very simple." Scrivener said mildly, and Fun Celestia chuckled quietly as he turned her amethyst eyes towards Scrivener Blooms as they glinted with entertainment.

Luna was the one to answer, however, huffing loudly at the stallion and saying flatly: "How dare thee. Thou only ever argues with a pony like that when thou art flirting with them. Cease trying to get in on..." Luna Brynhild paused, then looked thoughtfully over at Celestia. "May we have an orgy? Thou should organize an orgy."

Scrivener sighed tiredly, and Twilight glared at Luna, but Fun Celestia only threw her head back and laughed. "Kissing a mare I feel like I've known all my life in public is one thing, an orgy is another. I thought you just said my lifestyle was pleasurable, but avoided decadence?"

"Well, aye, but no pony should live without a little sin. I can think of no greater crime than that." Luna said mildly, nodding and winking. "After all, are we not all made to be imperfect? Then seeking perfection is but an insult to the dignity of the source from which we came, be it nature or be it some mighty god above."

"That's interesting. I thought you knew who your god was. Had personal experience with your creator." Fun Celestia said curiously, and when Luna Brynhild only smiled and shrugged slowly, the ivory mare chuckled and nodded politely. "Of course, I apologize. Besides, I don't want to go off on a tangent. I want to ask a favor, instead... and if you do this for me, then I'll repay you any way I can."

The others looked up curiously, and Fun Celestia hesitated before saying quietly: "When Freya and I spoke... it was strange, and it was amazing. It made me think more about what I was doing, and looking at her let me see myself: what I had been, what I am now, what I could become. Talking with her as much as I've been, too, has been... rewarding, and wonderful, and I feel blessed to have been given the opportunity to talk with her as much as I have.

"I would like you three to speak to my sister and Twilight Sparkle. Help them see that they don't have to hide who they are, scared as I know they must be. I've always told them both that I will always be there beside them and I will never, ever let the Council do any harm to them, but I don't know if they've ever been able to understand that message, or why... things have to change." Fun Celestia said softly, smiling quietly as she gazed between the three of them. "Besides, Cadence has apparently been trying to keep you all apart, which means the Council is scared of what you three might have to say. And since you don't plan on staying more than one or two more days, I felt that I should ask."

Luna Brynhild paused thoughtfully, then grinned slightly, looking up at the ivory mare as her eyes gleamed: "The chance to make Serious Luna more like my own most wonderful self? This sounds less like a favor to thee and more like a favor for myself, Princess Celestia! Very well, then I shall be happy to do this!"

The mare nodded firmly, and Celestia nodded warmly in return before he dropped her head forwards, biting her cheek for a moment before looking up and saying softly: "I... I love them both very much. And to be honest, the reason I never tried... harder in the past to get them to open up was because I was always... I've always wanted to protect them. But Freya helped me see that by not helping them learn to stand up for themselves, I was just caging them. Caging them, even while trying to free my nation. It made me feel very silly."

"Well, fear not. Freya spoke from experience... and she has felt silly in the past herself. We all have, as a matter of fact, and oft still do." Luna smiled warmly, looking up and nodding firmly once before she reached up and rubbed a little at her crystalline horn. "Aye. But thou of all ponies should know there is nothing wrong with being a little silly now and then."

"Good." Fun Celestia said softly, and then she leaned down and kissed Twilight Morgan's forehead gently, and the Lich blinked and blushed a little before Celestia straightened and looked softly down at the violet mare. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to do that for a while now."

Twilight only smiled awkwardly, nodding a little and rubbing slowly at her stitching, before Luna Brynhild looked up with a grin and asked wryly: "Thou really does not bother to restrain thyself much, does thou? Oh how I adore thee, now that I am no longer terrified of thee. Thou art like Sleipnir if he was a mare. Well, no, there is still the question of intellect. Sleipnir would still be much dumber than thee."

Fun Celestia only laughed, then she winked and stood up, striding calmly towards the door and asking easily: "But what about impulsiveness?" And before Luna could answer, Fun Celestia opened the door to reveal Princess Luna and Princess Twilight standing behind it, blushing deeply as they both gazed in on the room, and the ponies from Looking Glass World stared in surprise before Princess Celestia calmly let herself out, calling easily: "Have fun now."

Brynhild snorted in amusement at this, then she looked up with entertainment as the Princesses hesitantly entered, Serious Luna looking back and forth before sighing and closing the door behind herself, beginning calmly: "Look, I don't know what my big sister thinks this is going to accomplish, but I want to be clear that I have no intention of doing anything that could exacerbate an already tenuous relationship with the ruling council into something that could become a civil war, and-"

Brynhild firmly flicked her horn forwards, flinging a beanbag chair into Princess Luna and knocking her flat on her flank as she blinked dumbly, before Luna Brynhild turned towards Twilight Morgan, seized her by the collar, and yanked her into a firm, almost vicious kiss. The Princesses gaped at this, and Scrivener Blooms sighed before the sapphire almost shoved the Lich away, sending her sprawling onto her back and giggling once at the ceiling despite herself.

"And that is my entire lecture. Unless thou wants me to make out with Scrivener as well. Or kiss thee. Both of thee, even." Brynhild studied the two mares thoughtfully as the Princesses only gaped and mouthed wordlessly. "Good. Besides, the only reason I care is because I do not desire to see either of thee suppressing... who thou art in heart. 'Twill..." Brynhild softened. "'Twill not be good."

"That's just... just not... just not the way things work." Twilight Sparkle said almost desperately, shaking her head and beginning: "We have rules, and... and the rules say..."

"In Helheim, those who have done terrible things are punished." Brynhild reached up and adjusted her vine collar slowly, the black pearl glinting like a knowing eye as the Princesses both fell silent. "They suffer for an eternity or more... but to demons, eternity is not infinite. It is merely a measurement of time, like we say a generation. To a demon, an eternity is just a little longer than the natural span of a mortal's life. And then, once their punishment is complete, they are released to find their way in Hell. To become demons, to die, to be enslaved... but punishment does not last forever. It lasts as long as it must for the crime to be punished or the soul to become undone, because punishment cannot last forever. That is not punishment, any more than revenge is justice. 'Tis merely torture.

"I tell thee this, because thy world makes no sense to me. This Royal Council holds near-ultimate power, and with it, they punish those who do wrong against them. But the punishment is not consistent with the crime, and oft it never ends. Well, that is neither punishment nor justice. That is not even revenge. That is a bully, in a position of power, picking on the weak because they cannot and furthermore _will not _stand up for themselves." Luna quieted, then shook her head and slowly and looked calmly back and forth between Luna and Twilight. "Look at thee. Ruler of the moon... ruler of the moon's heart, and mare purer than snow. Thou hast the power to stand up."

Serious Luna looked down and Princess Twilight closed her eyes, trembling a little before she whispered: "When I became an alicorn, the council wanted to send me into exile. Celestia stood up for me, protected me, but... I can't... I can't ask her to take that risk again. As much as I love... my country and my..."

She looked silently over at Princess Luna, who smiled faintly and swallowed a little before the two dropped their heads together, and there was a long silence for a few moments before the sapphire mare said quietly: "Cadence says if we begin to defy the Royal Council, then the Royal Council will move to have the Princesses removed from power, and our supporters fined and imprisoned."

"Oh, yes, half of Equestria, thrown in prison, aye. That will work brilliantly." Luna Brynhild rolled her eyes, looking up at the ceiling before she sighed a little and said finally: "'Tis funny. Celestia fears for thee, and thou fears for Fun Celestia. I think all of thee are just idiots, though. There is a world thou can all do to help each other, but none of thee seem intent upon doing it. Just upon letting the world continue to rule thee, instead of ruling the world as thou wert born to do. And nay, not because thou art primping princesses. Because thou hast that strength."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Twilight Morgan picked herself up and smiled faintly, the Lich looking across at them and saying simply: "It'll hurt you more in the long run not to be who you are. To hide from everyone what you believe in. Believe me, I... I know."

The Lich silently touched her own chest, then she closed her eyes and said softly: "We're not even asking you two to go out there and... tell everypony what you're doing. Just to be... yourselves. Because... you just go along with the Council a lot, I'm guessing. And instead of saying or standing up to anyone, Twilight, you stay in your circle of friends. That's why Rarity is the royal seamstress, the kitchens are supplied from Sugar Cube Corners and the Apple Family farm, Rainbow Dash serves as ambassador and Fluttershy... well, to be honest, I don't know where she is. I know Spike is working in the library archives, though... and you're sneaking him cookies when the librarians aren't looking."

Princess Twilight laughed despite herself, blushing a little and nodding awkwardly, and then she lowered her head a little and murmured: "Fluttershy is maintaining the Canterlot Gardens."

"I should have guessed that." the Lich said softly, smiling despite herself and shaking her head slowly. "I guess it's because she's been hiding from us, although... I've seen everypony else at some point around here. Only Rainbow Dash and Rarity have been really talkative, though."

"Yeah. We're careful to avoid... the Council's eyes." Twilight Sparkle looked down silently, then she sighed quietly as Serious Luna gently wrapped a foreleg around her shoulders. At first, the Princess stiffened... but gradually, she relaxed and trembled a little before dropping her head on the mare's shoulder. "I don't think I'm as strong as you, though. Please don't take this the wrong way, but... how can you..."

"I have good ponies beside me. Ponies who blot out all the mean things other ponies say behind my back. And I have all my friends and family in Ponyville, and a son and a daughter." Twilight smiled softly over at her partners as Scrivener took his place beside Luna, even as both Princesses looked up with surprise. "I still get a little scared sometimes. Sometimes words still hurt. But it doesn't matter, because they're always there to make things better."

Scrivener smiled a little at this, and then the stallion said quietly: "Well, you know. Most of the time. Sometimes Brynhild and I just make things worse but... thankfully, Twilight always knows how to put things back together. Morgan, I should say, sorry."

Serious Luna gave a small smile, looking up and murmuring: "No, it's the same for me, actually. I... I have been told that I have a bit of a temper at times. I'm not sure how that is for you, Brynhild..."

"What, art thou implying I have a temper?" Luna Brynhild almost shouted, and all eyes stared before Luna turned, seized the bottom of a couch, then roared and half-flung, half-flipped it across the room to crash loudly to the floor. There was silence for a moment, and then the sapphire mare looked pointedly over her shoulder and said mildly: "That was a joke, by the way. Was it funny?"

"Hilarious, Luna." Scrivener said dryly, and Brynhild huffed at him before striding over and firmly bopping him with her horn, making him wince. He began to open his mouth, and she promptly shoved him over onto his back as well, the stallion landing in a sprawl with a hoof half-raised, before he sighed tiredly as his eyes rolled towards the Princesses. "Please excuse Brynhild. She can be a... problem at times."

"Problem, bah. Thou art a problem. A stuffy problem. And smelly. Thou art smelly and stuffy." Luna Brynhild said grumpily, poking at him with one hoof, and Scrivener rolled his eyes in amusement before the sapphire mare paused and looked up at the Princesses, who were both staring in disbelief. "What? This is a perfectly natural relationship."

Twilight Sparkle coughed at this and looked away, and Luna huffed a little before she she leapt forwards and firmly sat on Scrivener's chest, making him wheeze as she primly looked up at the Princesses and asked cheerfully: "So I recently spoke to thy delightful big sister about having an orgy, Serious Luna. What does thou think of that? We could start at this moment if thou wanted."

Serious Luna leaned slowly away and stared in horror at Brynhild as Princess Twilight's expression curdled, and Twilight Morgan gave Luna a dry look as she huffed. "Oh shut up. And thou had best not complain, Scrivener Blooms, thou art going to be overrun with mares."

"I'm so happy I could die. Probably from asphyxia with you crushing my chest." Scrivener muttered, and Luna glared down at him balefully before planting a front hoof firmly on his face, but the stallion sighed tiredly as he mumbled: "Well, at least brain damage will kill me before your enormous flank will."

Luna responded to this by bouncing firmly on top of Scrivener's chest, making him wheeze loudly and the sapphire mare grin and wince only slightly at the pressure on her own ribs before she cleared her throat and looked mildly up at the staring princesses. "Oh will thou cease looking so terrified! I am neither going to molest thee nor murder Scrivy. Well. I will probably not murder Scrivener. But I would ask before molesting thee."

Neither mare of this layer looked precisely reassured by this, and Twilight Morgan gave a flat look to Luna, who huffed and grumbled under her breath before the Lich turned her eyes back to the Princesses and gestured awkwardly at the room. "Why don't you... you know, come and sit down?"

"Aye, that sounds good. We shall sit in the smushy chairs!" Brynhild's soulstone horn glowed, picking up the beanbag chair she had flung at Serious Luna and tossing it now in front of the miniature stage where the metal pole was, and after a moment Brynhild's eyes gleamed before she looked down at Scrivener. "Get on the dancing pole!"

"Oh hell no!" Scrivener shouted, shaking his head violently... and five minutes later, he was glaring furiously and beet red as he stood with one hoof on the pole, wearing... something... over his... lower body. It leather and pink and tight and god it hurt both his groin and his ego, and Brynhild was giggling gleefully and clapping her hooves wildly.

Twilight Morgan was chewing slowly on her hoof and trying very hard not to stare, and the Princesses were both staring disbelievingly between Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms, before Princess Twilight finally said: "We're breaking about ten laws right now."

"Aye, Fun Celestia told me there was a law against strippers. A law against _strippers_, 'tis absolutely disgusting!" Luna Brynhild said in an outraged voice, slamming a hoof against the bean bag before giggling stupidly and poking at it a few times. "We will be getting some of these when I return home. Now dance, Scrivener, dance! Dance for us, oh mighty handsome stallion!"

"I'm going to kill you. Slowly. I'm going to enjoy it, too." Scrivener said darkly, and then he groaned and hauled himself up onto his rear hooves before looking grouchily at the pole, and a moment later, his front hooves clicked apart into claws to better hold onto the pole, slowly beginning to swing himself back and forth on it.

"Oh, foul idiot, here." Luna huffed, concentrating as she glared up at Scrivener, and the stallion felt a serious of unwanted mental images enter his mind, twitching violently before his eyes bulged in horror and he mouthed wordlessly.

"Stallions can't do that!" he said incredulously, and Luna only grinned and waggled her eyebrows at him, and Scrivener stared at her with disbelief. "Oh my god you're not kidding. Well no way in Hell I'm even going to try and do that."

Brynhild only snorted in amusement, then licked her lips slowly as she said pointedly: "Well, if thou does not begin to move I shall be forced to encourage thee more..."

"Oh for the love of..." Scrivener groaned, and then he slowly revolved his body around the bar, stumbling a little and mumbling: "Please kill me. Thesis, Valthrudnir, Hel, _someone_, please. Oh please, please, please kill me."

Luna Brynhild giggled gleefully and clapped several times as Scrivener slid forwards, sighing tiredly as he hauled himself claw-over-claw up the pole, shuddering despite himself as he arched his back and twisted slowly around the pole while sliding down it, mimicking motions that were disturbingly familiar to Luna.

Twilight Morgan was staring stupidly, her mouth a little open as she leaned slowly forwards, and the Princesses shifted uncomfortably before Serious Luna looked almost pleadingly over at Brynhild. "You... you cannot seriously be enjoying this."

"How could I not?" Luna Brynhild asked with relish, grinning slightly over at her counterpart. "Besides, 'tis good for Scrivener. He is lazy at times. This is an excellent workout."

Luna paused, glancing up as Scrivener slowly circled the bar on his hooves, glowering moodily before he turned around and put his back to it, sliding down before sighing loudly and reaching up to grasp above his head, grimacing and beginning to haul himself upwards while trying to hide the horrible stupid retarded little piece of fabric he was wearing. "Oh, cheater, that is not the reverse eye-opener if there is nothing to see!"

"Well I don't want anyone seeing anything!" Scrivener replied in a strangled voice before he spun his body around, focusing on Luna's memories, Luna's instincts, Luna's grace and movement... and not paying enough attention to just what that was making his body do as he grasped the pole with one claw and wrapped one hind leg around it, stretching the other and one foreleg wide out as he flipped upside down, continuing to argue: "This is really stupid and I hate it and... and..."

Scrivener realized he was upside down, and then what pose he was actually in, and a blush slowly suffused his cheeks as Brynhild leaned over to a gaping Serious Luna and said informatively: "That move is called the blade. Now move into a chopper and spin, Scrivener Blooms! Spin!"

Scrivener lost concentration and let go of the pole, falling with a loud crack on his skull before he flopped backwards in a sprawl, half-tangled around the pole, and Luna Brynhild flinched, but then giggled stupidly. Twilight Morgan, meanwhile, seemed to snap out of a trance before she hurriedly cleared her throat several times, smoothing her sweater our quickly and mumbling nonsense words to herself before dumbly looking over at the princesses. "Uh. Hi."

"I'm fine, really!" the stallion shouted from the small stage, and then he groaned and slowly untangled himself and rolled onto his stomach, shaking his head moodily out before he said ironically: "I'm sorry, Luna. I just don't think I have what it is to be an exotic dancer."

"We should do a double routine. Perhaps I can convince Fun Celestia to let us set up a pole in a cage on wheels. Would that not be delightful?" Brynhild rubbed her front hooves together, and Scrivener stared at her with disbelief as Serious Luna groaned and looked away, earning a huff. "What? 'Tis absolutely delightful fun!"

"And what about... about foals who might see that kind of show? You have to at least see that even if the Council is doing awful things, they are at least setting a strong example for future generations. Protecting the children." Serious Luna argued, and Luna Brynhild snorted and lost much of her visible cheer.

Both Princesses leaned back a little at this, as Brynhild said distastefully: "I would rather my child know about sex, and that it is a natural, fine thing, then that my child think it is at all reasonable to want to drag two ponies who love each other out of their private bedroom and humiliate them and tear them apart for the crime of caring for one another."

She stopped, then shook her head slowly before saying quietly: "Thy Council disgusts me. Enrages me, in fact... but notice that in spite of the fact that I disagree with them, I am here, trying to indulge in a little fun and pleasure. What they are doing is not some imaginary crime, but a real one. And with ease, I could go in and kill every single one of them."

Luna Brynhild smiled calmly over at the Princesses, who both recoiled a bit as Scrivener slowly picked himself up, and Twilight Morgan glanced awkwardly away. "But I am not doing that, and I will not do that. And nay, it is not because I have been asked not to... 'tis because it would not be the right thing to do. But if thou cares about foals so much, thou could care that what they are being taught is that those in authority are always right, and 'tis perfectly just to hurt those who would argue with thee, while 'tis fair and good to overlook whatever laws and rules thou desires if it is for a friend, but just as proper to enforce those laws abusively when 'tis to punish someone thou hates."

There was silence for a moment, and then Luna Brynhild said softly: "I desire to teach my children honor. To cherish thy friends and family, and treat all others as equals. That even when thou may disagree with them, 'tis not right to simply inflict whatever suffering upon them thou may feel is proper. And to stand up and defy those who mistreat others, and who are in the wrong."

She paused, then smiled slightly and winked over at Serious Luna. "Besides, I never had to talk to Antares about sex at all. 'Twas Scrivener Blooms who dealt with that." She paused, then scowled a little. "Well, actually 'twas chatty little Meadowlark first. What a funny thought. I wonder if 'twas a subconscious desire even then."

"Luna... she. She was like, four, when she did that." Twilight said incredulously, and Luna Brynhild only continued to look thoughtful, before the Lich awkwardly turned her eyes back to Scrivener Blooms. "Can you... go back to pole-dancing or something?"

"I. Yeah. Let's not talk about whether or not foals wonder about... yeah." Scrivener shuddered a little, then turned around and sighed as he grasped the metal length, muttering: "I hate how this isn't the most disturbing thing I've ever done. At least it's close."

"Shut up, Scrivener Blooms. I am going to invite Freya and Fun Celestia. And possibly Rainbow Dash." Luna Brynhild paused, then asked curiously as she looked at Serious Luna and Princess Twilight, who both looked a little muted. "Can those of Sapphos still enjoy a dancing stallion? Actually, do thou both just like mares, or stallions as well? That question should be answered first."

Serious Luna blinked a little and looked up awkwardly, mouthing slowly, and then Princess Twilight grumbled and looked up before mumbling: "Did it ever occur to you I might not like this at all? Maybe some of us like living in a well-ordered society with morality laws."

"Yes, right, I'm sure 'tis treating thee wonderfully." Brynhild said drolly, sitting back before she turned her eyes back towards the pole, licking her lips slowly. "I am very happy in my world of chaos and bloodshed, where not everything is ordered and the sun and moon move on their own. It offers far, far more versatility and freedom of movement, after all... allows me to make journeys such as this one alongside my sister, and I get to experience freedom each and every day. Tell me, when was the last time either of thee were actually free?"

Neither princess answered, and Luna Brynhild paused before turning her eyes towards her counterpart in this world, studying her thoughtfully for a few moments before she grinned widely as an idea came to mind. Immediately both ponies glared at her, but Twilight seemed to pick up on Brynhild's thoughts, looking curious as she turned her eyes to watch as the soulstone-horned mare asked easily: "May I kiss thee, Luna? I want to see if thou art half as good a kisser as I am."

"No!" It was Princess Twilight who spoke up first, even though both princesses blurted the word out, and the warrior mare smiled slightly as she reached pointedly up towards the Princess of the Night's features. But just before contact, it was Princess Twilight who quickly pushed her hoof away, saying sharply: "Look, laws or not, you still can't just... do whatever you want to ponies!"

"'Tis only myself, I cannot really hurt _myself_, can I?" Luna Brynhild asked innocently as she began to lean in, and Princess Luna leaned hurriedly away as Princess Twilight leaned almost protectively over her, both mares glaring at Brynhild.

Luna Brynhild leaned back and firmly stomped a hoof, grinning widely as she almost teased Princess Twilight: "So what, thou will protect her from me, is that it, Twilight Sparkle? Thou art going to put thyself between me and her even if I have so taken the desire to make her my conquest?"

"We should leave." Serious Luna muttered, and the two Princesses climbed to their hooves. Luna Brynhild leapt to her own just as quickly though, and again, Princess Twilight stepped quickly between the two, even as Princess Luna snapped: "Just... just stay away from me!"

Brynhild and Princess Twilight glared at each other, and the sapphire mare asked in a softer voice: "Art thou aware that if I truly desired it... I could crush thee both? Oh, with ease, do not think thyself so fierce, 'Princess of Magic.' If thou gets in my way, I could just as easily add thee as well to my pile of conquests."

"I won't let you. God, are you even the same pony that we saw here before? Y-You just... you just stay back, stay away from us, because... because I'll keep you away if I have to!" Twilight Sparkle almost shouted... and Luna Brynhild smiled softly. "Do... do you think this is some kind of joke?"

"Nay. But if thou will defend the mare thou cares for so much from me... why will thou not defend her as well as thyself from the Council that every day, puts in more laws to take not just more power from thee... but to try and force thee into submission and silence?" Luna Brynhild asked curiously, and Twilight and Princess Luna both only stared blankly as the warrior mare turned and headed back to her beanbag chair, flinging herself into it with a quiet chuckle. "After all, all they can do is whine at thee and say nastier things about thee... which they are going to do anyway, and they will never cease to do now, even if thou were to both put down thy crowns.

"Aye, Fun Celestia is right. The ponies must change for themselves. But they could use a little guidance. And seeing three of their princesses standing together instead of only Celestia might help those who can't decide between continuing to suffer quietly or standing up, and pushing back against the bullies, make that crucial choice." Luna Brynhild said softly, and then she waved a hoof without looking around at the Princesses. "Damnation. And here I was hoping to reward Scrivener Blooms and myself with some unspeakable, double-twin-selves war of bodies. Well, off with thee both, I can at least have this pleasant show and possibly force Morgan up there as well."

There was silence for a few moments as the Lich glowered a little at Luna Brynhild... but then looked as surprised as she did when both Princesses leaned in to either side of the Valkyrie and quietly kissed her cheeks. She mouthed wordlessly for a moment... then squawked and grabbed her horn when Serious Luna flicked it firmly, muttering: "We'll take your advice under consideration, Brynhild. But I still think there's something seriously wrong with you."

"'Tis much better than... whatever is wrong with thee!" Luna Brynhild retorted lamely as the Princesses both turned to leave, and then she sighed and slumped back in the bean-bag chair, glowering at Scrivener even as he smiled slightly and stood loosely by the pole, gazing at her pointedly. "Oh shut up, Scrivy. Get back to work. Thou art a bulky brute and yet not half bad at this, 'tis actually a rather pleasant surprise. Damnation, if only I could still indulge in drinking."

Twilight Morgan laughed despite herself, and Scrivener sighed but then hauled himself back onto the pole, saying dryly: "I hope no one ever questions how much I love you two mares ever again."

* * *

Luna Brynhild looked curiously back and forth as they strode through the halls of Canterlot, while Scrivener Blooms was just trying to focus forwards, happy that they were heading home. Happier still about how comfortable his armor felt on his body compared to that horrible little... _I will never, ever think the proper name for what it was. Ever._

"Thong!" Luna shouted, and Scrivener was rudely jerked out of his happy place, twitching and glaring at her as Twilight Morgan giggled... and then the Lich hurriedly cleared her throat a few times and quickly looked away, blushing deep red. Behind them, Morning Glory sighed and rolled her eyes, ignoring the fact that Abaddon was happily sitting on her head: a safe place where he could stare around at all the ponies, but no one could attempt to cradle, snuggle, pet, or otherwise molest him. Apparently they were big on every law apart from laws regarding pets here, resulting in rather aggressive cuddling.

Then Scrivener only sighed tiredly, looking almost pleading at the mare as he said finally: "Look. We've done some things that, had they been back home, ponies would have had blackmail material on us for life. I think we may have just helped start a peaceful revolution. And honestly, I've enjoyed our stay here... for the most part. So please. Please don't run this for me by making my last memory one of-"

"Thongs!" Luna Brynhild shouted again as they continued down the corridor, and then she halted in leading the group forwards and glanced over at a mare in a maid's uniform. "Thou! Does thou not think my husband would look good in a thong?"

The maid looked up incredulously as Scrivener glared furiously at Luna, and then she blinked in surprise. "He's a big boy, ain't he?" She halted, paused, then eyed Scrivener thoughtfully. "Yeah. Sure, I could see that working out nice."

Scrivener mouthed wordlessly for a few moments, and then he huffed and turned forwards, storming down the hall, and Luna threw her head back and laughed before grinning and nodding to the mare firmly, as Twilight giggled a little despite herself. Morning Glory only rolled her eyes, the demon following after the three as she said distastefully: "I don't believe he looked good at all."

"Thank you." Scrivener said in a strangely-relieved voice, and for a moment he had hope that Luna would drop the subject, but it soon turned to horror as the Destroyer unfortunately continued to speak, apparently not yet done sharing her thoughts.

"No, he looked about as graceful as a drunken dragon trying to crawl up a tower. He was clearly using your memories and skills, Valkyrie, and while it might be an entertaining distraction to watch, it's no match for actual ability. It quickly became bland and boring." Morning Glory continued moodily, shaking her head with distaste. "I might not appreciate the imagery, but I do appreciate the skill and precision. He lacked both. You should make him practice more often, I cannot imagine it's very difficult to find a large metal pole."

"Scrivener Blooms, she's right! 'Twould be easy to install a pole of our very own, right inside our home!" Luna said brightly, and Scrivener groaned and stared over his shoulder with horror at Morning Glory, who only glowered back. "Burning Desire must have dozens!"

"Burning Desire would squeal at the sight of a mare in funeral garments. My little brother doesn't have the constitution to sit back and watch any kind of 'performance art' without... well, I don't want to discuss that." Morning Glory made a distasteful face, shaking her head grouchily. "But I'm sure he probably has one or two. Succubi are known for liking their silly toys and games."

Scrivener Blooms groaned, then he asked weakly: "What did I ever do to you, Morning Glory? I. Come on. I've always been nice to you. Why are you selling me out to Luna like this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize we were supposed to be friends." Morning Glory said with mocking sympathy, and then she added: "If you really want him to work, then you should attach adjustable weights to his limbs as well and force him to run through an inverted routine. He might actually learn something as well as increase his strength and flexibility."

Scrivener stared at Morning Glory, and she looked crankily back before saying grumpily: "I'm sorry. I thought that's what friends do. Look out for their other friends' well being. Friend."

The stallion opened his mouth, then simply grumbled and turned his head forwards, twitching a little as they strode through the foyer in front of the doors leading out of Canterlot Castle. Any chance to respond vanished when the ponies saw the others waiting to wish them goodbye, along with Freya and Discombobulation... although admittedly, the fact that Fun Celestia was wearing a hat with large cans of cola in holders on either side of it, and kept slurping loudly at the straws feeding into her mouth, helped his mood a lot. Especially with how much it seemed to be irritating the tall, stately ponies sitting on one side of her.

Princess Luna and Princess Twilight were to one side of Celestia: Princess Cadence, stately Shining Armor in a pressed dressed uniform was on the other, with a veritable salad of medals pinned over his chest. And to the other side of these two was Chancellor Blueblood, the white unicorn with his curly blonde locks glaring at them from beneath what clearly wasn't at all supposed to look like a golden crown. Any more than his red, fur-trimmed robes definitely weren't the robes of the traditional monarch, oh no.

He began to open his mouth... and Celestia slurped loudly from her drink hat to make him glower at her instead, before the mare raised her head and greeted: "Hi, Brynhild, Scrivener, Morgan. I'm sorry that we couldn't have that party Pinkie Pie was working so hard to plan for you. It's unfortunate that the council felt your diplomatic privilege didn't extend so far as to allow for preparation of special foods by others... I very much liked the cake that was shaped like a stallion's-"

"Alright, Princess Celestia, you've made your point. They come from a wild, fantastic world where you don't need laws to keep ponies from hurting each other. Just lots of big sharp objects." Blueblood said scathingly, and Scrivener couldn't help but marvel at this: in their world, Blueblood had always peed himself when Celestia so much as looked at him suspiciously. On more than one occasion, literally. "Ponies, it has been... a unique experience to play host to-"

Brynhild strode up to Blueblood and punched him across the face, knocking him flat, and Fun Celestia choked on her drink as the other ponies all gaped and stared. Shining Armor began to step forwards, but Luna only cocked her head curiously, her nose wrinkling up even as she asked innocently: "Is that not how ponies of this world say goodbye? Oh, I am terribly sorry. 'Tis how we bid other ponies luck in our culture. 'Tis called the Hoof Party of Luck in... thy face's... house of fortune."

"The... what?" Blueblood looked incredulous at this, and Fun Celestia cleared her throat quickly before the stallion glared over at her. "Oh no, you might be my aunt-"

Fun Celestia had a violent coughing fit, although part of it sounded suspiciously like the word 'adopted!' and Blueblood snapped: "Oh don't even start with that 'claim to the throne' nonsense, I am a duly elected official and we all know I wasn't actually found in the woods being suckled by a Diamond Dog, as you like to claim-"

"What, what are you talking about, Chancellor Blueblood? I didn't say that at all. And that's an awful rumor to spread, and an awful thing to accuse me of doing." Princess Celestia said seriously, touching her own breast. "You're my nephew after all, isn't that right? And even if your birth mother was also your sister and your grandmother I'm sure that there's plenty of adopted foals born with their buttocks where their heads should be and vice versa who have gone on to achieve great things! Look at you, after all. You're already the head of your little clubhouse of friends."

"I... you... I... Auntie- I mean, Princess Celestia!" Blueblood spluttered, and then Celestia strode calmly over to the stallion with a kind smile. She reached out to carefully adjust his crown before pulling his robes up and brushing at his features, much like he was a little foal.

"You have a smudge right here, sweetie. Oh, were you making mud pies again, honey? That's such a smart little colt!" Fun Celestia gushed, and if not for the mischievous twinkle in her eye, it would have been completely believable.

Blueblood tore himself away, opened and closed his mouth a few times as he bristled with rage, and then Fun Celestia smiled and reached out to gently pat him on the nose. "It's okay if you forgot your words, honey, I know you have trouble with that sometimes. Do you want your binkie? Or blankie? Or how about just a game of peekaboo?"

Fun Celestia covered her face with her front hooves, and Blueblood stared up at her before she swept her hooves out to either side, exclaiming: "Peekaboo!"

Blueblood stared at her as she looked cheerfully down at him, and then he threw his head back with a strangled yell before turning and storming away, and Celestia called: "Oh, I'm sorry, honey, I didn't mean to scare you! We worked on this, remember, I'm not actually gone when I cover my face!"

Blueblood only jerked his head back and forth, cursing furiously as he stormed off towards the double doors, and Celestia rose a hoof and waved at his back, adding: "Alright, sweetie, we'll play hide and seek, Auntie will come find you after she says goodbye to her friends, okay? Don't try and hide in the toilet again, dear!"

The only response to this was an inarticulate roar of rage, and Shining Armor and Cadence both gave ugly looks at Celestia before turning and running quickly off after Blueblood. Princess Luna and Princess Twilight were both staring with a mixture of shock and awe up at the mare, while Scrivener and Luna Brynhild traded looks as Freya smiled despite herself behind a hoof and Discord and Discombobulation both applauded loudly.

Then the charcoal stallion sighed before looking almost grudgingly over at Fun Celestia, saying wryly: "Horses of Heaven, I wish we could stay for the revolution."

"Fun Celestia, lay down on thy back and spread thy legs for me. I am going to make love to thee." Luna Brynhild ordered firmly, pointing a hoof at the ground, and Celestia laughed before the armored sapphire mare grinned widely as her eyes gleamed: "Oh, what, thou thinks I am joking? Test and tempt me no more, delightful muse!"

Celestia only winked at this, leaning forwards as she replied with a glance towards Freya: "Oh believe me, Brynhild, I'd take you up on the offer... but I just happen to like the top position myself. Although one or two ponies have been able to wrestle me over to the bottom..."

Brynhild slowly stared towards Celestia, and Discord grabbed at his face with a groan, his eyes widening at this before he looked over at Discombobulation, who only shrugged and nodded a few times agreeably. And then Discord reached up and squeezed his horns, whining: "For Loki's sake, you couldn't even let us watch?"

"You didn't ask." Fun Celestia replied kindly, gazing over at him and winking, and the Draconequus mouthed wordlessly before the ivory mare winked. "But tell you what, the next time I have the pleasure of a mare like Freya for company, I'll give you front row seats."

Discord giggled stupidly for a few moments, then he reeled backwards and swooned, landing with a thump on the floor. Discombobulation glanced down at this, and then he cleared his throat and said mildly: "Well, unlike Discord, I'll never rest on my laurels. If I've got more than one Laurel in my bed, rest is not how I plan on utilizing my mattress."

"Why doesn't anyone tell me these things? I would have gladly invited you along too." Fun Celestia said mildly, and Discombobulation cleared his throat loudly before the mare said thoughtfully: "You know, Luna Brynhild did mention an orgy before..."

"Alright, big sister, I think you've had enough to drink." Serious Luna said dryly, before frowning when Princess Celestia slurped loudly at the straws in response, and the sapphire mare sighed before turning her eyes and a hesitant smile towards the ponies of Looking Glass World. "I... in all seriousness, we do all want to thank you..."

"They don't need to be thanked. And for some reason, I don't think they even want to be thanked, although on that even I'm not entirely sure why." Fun Celestia interrupted gently, and then she turned curious eyes towards the group of Looking Glass ponies. "You deserve it."

"For meddling? Nay." Luna smiled and shrugged, then glanced over her shoulder and gazed warmly at her friends and family: Morning Glory, pretending to look distant in the back, and Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle, and Freya, standing with a look of soft love and deference on her features as she nodded encouragingly to Luna... then laughed when Discombobulation easily hopped astride her back and comfortably settled himself on top of her. And Luna couldn't help but smile softly: Celestia clearly didn't mind, because she had gone through the trouble of strapping Tyrfing so it hung over one side of her body, instead of on her back.

She couldn't help but watch as Discombobulation rubbed his metal hand gently along the back of Celestia Freya's neck, saw the way her big sister closed his eyes for a moment in almost-embarrassed happiness... and then Luna forced her eyes to turn back towards Fun Celestia, saying softly: "We just do not like that we have... started something here, that we will not be present to help finish, that is all. Even if it is thy battle to fight."

Fun Celestia smiled softly at this, and then Twilight Sparkle stepped forwards and rose her head, saying quietly: "Except we should have started this a long time ago, I think. Princess Celestia was trying to get us to see what... you helped us see, but..." Twilight blushed and lowered her head, smiling a little over at the ivory mare, who gazed at her softly. "I guess we needed a harder push than... she could give us."

"Well, admittedly even I was a little... annoyed... at hearing Brynhild's method involved threats and intimidation..." Fun Celestia paused, looking thoughtfully over the sapphire mare as she grinned slightly, her soulstone horn glinting. "I actually expected sugar and honey, to be entirely honest."

"Well, 'tis not too late for me to share some sugar with any Princess who might desire some." Luna Brynhild replied easily, leaning forwards with a wide grin, and Fun Celestia rolled her eyes in amusement as Freya laughed and shook her head, and Morning Glory groaned loudly from the back of the group.

The demon stomped a hoof firmly, glaring over at them and snapping: "Can we not just leave this stupid layer already? I'm sick of watching you whores fondling each other like little fillies that have just discovered the existence of their roses of flesh!"

The ponies all stared at her, and then Luna looked thoughtfully over at Scrivener Blooms before saying mildly: "See? I always knew thou wert a mare. Thy cutie mark is apparently a-"

Morning Glory snarled... then snapped her head to the side and glared furiously down at a a Pegasus Guard that tapped her foreleg. She rose a hoof and opened her mouth to shout some atrocity at easily-recognizable, already-bruised Court before she stomped him, but he hurriedly rose a small box and squeaked: "Wait! Before you hit me, this is for you!"

The Destroyer blinked in surprise, then slowly lowered her hoof as her horn glowed, lifting the little gift-wrapped box in front of herself. Court smiled, beginning to open his mouth... and then he gaped in horror as the box burst into ivory flames, charring completely away in a spill of ashes.

But a moment later, the flames vanished to reveal they had only harmed the box, leaving behind a pair of pretty gemstone earrings shaped like tiny suns. They were made of diamond and topaz, and the demonic mare studied these with disbelief before Court said awkwardly: "I... I really just wanted to get you... I mean... I didn't know what to get you, but you wear that necklace and mares like jewelry... that's right, isn't it?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then Morning Glory asked incredulously, staring with disbelief down at Courtly Love as most of the other ponies gaped, while Celestia only smiled slightly and Bob shrugged and tilted a hand back and forth: "All mares like jewelry. Did you really just say that to me, you little worm?"

"Technically no." Court said awkwardly, raising a hoof and looking dumbly up at the demon before he flushed deeply, trying to shrink his head awkwardly back into his armor as he whimpered and clenched his eyes shut, turning his head away: "Please don't hurt me."

There was a long few moments of silence, and then Court slowly opened his eyes as he felt a gentle pat on his head, slowly looking upwards. His eyes passed first over the necklace hanging around Morning Glory's neck, then up to the mare's face... and the Pegasus' eyes widened slowly as he looked up to see Morning Glory had a sour look on her face, but the earrings were already hanging in place from her ears.

The Pegasus slowly tilted his head, mouthing wordlessly before the demon flicked him with a hoof and knocked him onto his back, making him wince as she said distastefully: "You tried, at least. I suppose that's more than most ponies have ever done for me, so... thank you, I suppose."

Courtly Love slowly picked himself up, and Luna Brynhild finally shook her head out before clearing her throat and looking up the earrings, finally managing to ask: "Are those nice earrings, Freya? Well, nay, why am I asking thou, I need a mare's opinion. Scrivener Blooms, or perhaps Twilight Morgan, are those nice earrings?"

"Oh shut up, Luna Brynhild." Morning Glory said flatly, and then she rolled her eyes and strode forwards, muttering to herself under her breath as ponies awkwardly hurried out of her way. The demon headed straight for the exit, not even looking over her shoulder to shout back to them: "I'll be waiting for you morons, try and make it quick!"

"Some days she really does sound like Pinkamena. Except she's a little more polite, I think." Scrivener said blandly, before he cleared his throat awkwardly as Courtly Love scuttled quickly after her as if no one was going to notice him following, the charcoal stallion saying mildly: "Also see that? That right there? That proves there really is somepony out there even stupider than me."

"Aye, it does. 'Tis rather disturbing if I must be wholly honest, Scrivener Blooms." Luna said thoughtfully, before she looked curiously over at the two Celestias, who traded amused looks. "Oh, do not ruin this entire trip for me by acting like twins, she is my strange evil twin, not thine. Much more importantly, I just wish for thee to know that if by some strange and terrible and idiotic miracle Courtly Love follows us like a love-drunk puppy across the Bifrost, I shan't be returning him. And 'twill honestly be no fault of mine, Morning Glory will probably kill him. She is a Wrath demon. 'Tis how they show affection."

Freya sighed at this, but before she could even speak, Fun Celestia nudged her lightly and winked. "Oh, now I recognize that sound and that expression. That's the old me wanting to speak up... but you know what? If Courtly Love happens to vanish, I'm sure Canterlot will continue to find a way forwards. But I think what we'd all prefer is that if Lieutenant Courtly Love does go missing... you'll bring him back the next time you come to visit us. Because I do expect a visit."

"We... we would both like that very much. And we hope that the next time you come to see us, you'll find that our society has managed to develop into a much more welcoming and socially-evolved climate." Serious Luna said with her head proudly raised, and there was a moment of silence before Fun Celestia loudly slurped at her straws, making Serious Luna twitch a little and turn a pointed look on her older sibling.

Princess Twilight laughed despite herself, then covered her muzzle with an embarrassed look before she turned her gaze quietly towards Twilight Morgan, hesitating for a few moments before she said impulsively: "Please... come back, though. You will come back one day, right?"

The Lich smiled a little, turning her eyes to Brynhild softly. Not to ask or question, not for reassurance or anything else... but instead just to meet the mare's eyes for a moment, taste her thoughts and emotions, feel that strange but beautiful dream that Luna Brynhild had of one day, running wild and free and adventuring together throughout all the layers of this wonderful and strange universe they lived in. Of seeing all the countless worlds, fighting and loving and living across them... "One day, we'll be back. You can count on it."

The Princesses of Equestria all smiled warmly, and there was a moment of silence before Brynhild and Scrivener traded looks, and then the sapphire mare rose her head proudly and nodded firmly. "Aye. How could we not desire to come back here? And Scrivener Blooms, perhaps, shall write a book about thy revolution, so long as it goes as well as we all hope. Remember, my friends. Stand against oppression united, and when the ponies ask thee to lead..."

"We'll tell them we're here to help. But they have to learn to lead on their own. And to do it the right way." Fun Celestia said softly, nodding once, before she laughed quietly and gazed affectionately over the group from Looking Glass World. "But I swear, if you give us enough chances we'll keep you here with us forever. Luna Brynhild, Scrivener Blooms, Twilight Morgan... I don't think I can repay you for what you've done for me. Any more than I can repay you, Freya, but... we had some good times at least. And Bob... you're very cute. I hope I'll see you next time, too."

"Well, you know. I'm the hip new accessory. Just do me a favor, make big dog do something really stupid before you take those power inhibitors off him. And put it up on YouTube." Discombobulation said mildly, and then he paused and waved, shouting loudly at a suspicious-looking cloud – _particularly_ suspicious since they were both indoors and it was made of cotton candy – floating above their heads: "Hey, I'll totally definitely miss you or something! Except I'm kind of going home to see you, too, so it's a little confusing. But you who you are here is definitely nicer than you who you are in that other place and time, just like in that book about that guy named John who apparently dies at the end of it!"

"Hey, have you ever heard of a spoiler tag?" Discord poked his head over the pink cloud, then pointed at his head, where a tiny donkey wearing a top hat and a monocle was politely sitting. "See this thing? This is you. That's what you are. This metaphor. That apparently counts as a swear if I say it so I can't say it because unlike you, I'm not into dominatrixes and electricity."

"Damn. And I had that new outfit and riding crop all ready for tonight." Fun Celestia said mildly, and Discord and the donkey on his head both gaped stupidly before the ivory equine looked up and winked. "Sorry, it was supposed to be a surprise for you being such a good boy while our guests were here. I was going to treat you like a bad boy."

Discord bit into his cloud with a giggle... and then squealed as it tore like a balloon and a geyser of chocolate milk burst out, shooting across the room. But Fun Celestia didn't even twitch, her horn glowing and turning the chocolate milk into dark, ice-fudge that she easily caught as it fell, while Discord shot over a balcony and slammed through a pair of doors beyond.

There was silence for a moment, and then Fun Celestia winked as her horn glowed brighter, snapping off several pieces of frozen chocolate milk and forming large chocolate popsicles out of them, holding them out to the others as she said kindly: "I apologize. But I'm glad I can at least give you one last little treat before you go."

"Nay, 'tis all well and good, Fun Celestia." Luna laughed and shook her head, taking two of the treats with telekinesis before huffing and shoving one firmly into Scrivener's mouth when he began to open it, almost choking him. "Quiet, Scrivy. And simply, thou hast our thanks, Fun Celestia."

Fun Celestia only smiled in return, before Freya said softly: "But we've spent enough time delaying, I think... I know you three have a revolution you need to get back to." She gave her counterpart an amused look. "It's funny. I never would have thought I'd actually be approving of that sort of thing."

"Well, then let's hope that this is also the last successful invasion of Equestria, then. Funny how this one is basically tied to policies of oppression and the other one was policies of tolerance. Also funny because it very much wasn't bloodless, but I'm sure that this one might only end in a few deaths." Discombobulation paused, studying the piece of frozen chocolate milk held daintily between two fingers. "I hope no one blows up parliament."

Freya gave the Draconequus an amused look over her shoulder, and then Princess Twilight rose her head and said with a quiet, firm smile as her eyes flicked towards Luna Brynhild: "We're going to do the very best we can. We're going to make sure that... everything works out okay. And we're going to remember who we're doing this for, and why we're doing it... partly for ourselves, but also for the ponies of Equestria. The people we're all supposed to be looking out for."

Twilight Morgan smiled softly at this, nodding slowly, and there were a few moments of silence before Luna Brynhild nodded firmly once. "Then this is not goodbye. Merely a farewell, until we return to this layer again, and with fortune at a better time. So my friends, fare thee well."

Brynhild stepped forwards, and Fun Celestia swept her up and kissed her firmly right in the middle of the foyer, Scrivener Blooms clearing his throat while both Twilight Morgan and Serious Luna sighed, and Princess Twilight only tried to hide a giggle. Luna Brynhild only grinned, meanwhile... then beamed all the brighter when the kiss parted and Fun Celestia firmly put the drink hat on her head. "Two little gifts to remember me by. So make sure you come back so we can do all those other fun things we talked about."

The soulstone-horned mare nodded firmly, then turned her eyes to Freya, who gazed affectionately back at her, and with the faintest hint of surprise. She looked at Brynhild warmly even as she strode forwards to take the lead, nodding to the princesses and saying calmly as she passed: "Then may Mimir watch over you all until we return. Because we'll be back sooner than you might expect."

"That had better be a promise!" Fun Celestia called as Freya led the other ponies towards the door, and the other Princesses called their own goodbyes, waving to them as the ponies from Looking Glass World did their best to keep striding forwards and not look back.

The moment they were outside of the castle gates, Luna Brynhild looked up and asked impulsively: "Why is it so hard to leave here, sister? Why does every fiber of my being cry out to me to stay, even if I know we must go home, seek answers for what has happened, and return to our family? How can I be so happy... and yet so sad in the same moment?"

Freya Celestia only smiled at this as they strode out onto the road, and the ivory mare forced herself not to look back even as Ratatoskr wiggled out of her mane to leap up onto Discombobulation's shoulder, the squirrel chittering quietly as it gazed at the three Princesses of Equestria stranding in the open entranceway. "I don't know. But it feels right to say that it's because this world is blessed. And even as different from our world as it is... maybe this world is heading towards where we want to one day be ourselves."

Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms both nodded, before Twilight Morgan smiled faintly and closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards as she said softly: "But I believe that one day we can reach the same pure goal this world is heading towards. Where its strong leaders are there as guides and not masters over their people, where everypony is ready to stand up and fight to have each other accepted and loved... and I want to reach that place. For my daughter's sake."

"Then there is no better time than the present to return home and make that world happen." Luna Brynhild said firmly, and she looked up with a smile at the warm, sunny sky overhead. Yes: even if she still wanted to stay, she knew that it was time to return home.


	75. Divine Hubris

Chapter Seventy: Divine Hubris

~BlackRoseRaven

The best part of returning home, as always, was finding family and friends waiting for them. Innocence came bounding over to them, yelling and babbling happily away, and Antares greeted them warmly... and maybe just a little enviously, which helped make it clear how much he had missed them, and maybe had wanted to go with them.

They got back early in the morning, which gave the three ponies an entire day to tell all about the layer they had visited, the ponies they had met, and of course Fun Celestia. And it was wonderful to catch up with everypony else, find out that Innocence had learned a new game called 'throw things at Sleipnir' and Meadowlark had started searching for a bigger apartment and all the other good bits and pieces of news.

But it had been a long, tiring week, and talking about the more serious topics had been... difficult. Luna, Scrivener, even Twilight had all gotten tired... and maybe there was a little something more than just natural tiredness there as well. Something trying to pull them towards sleep. And by evening, they were helpless to resist that siren's call, and Scrivener Blooms found himself unsurprised when he opened his eyes in the dreamworld and found himself sitting in some enormous, distorted grand hall, Valthrudnir casually relaxing in a beautiful throne as he slowly shuffled a set of tarot cards, saying in a surprisingly-even voice: "If we could skip the witty banter for a change, insect, I would appreciate it. You can accuse, deride, and antagonize me later at your leisure, when I don't have to be around to put up with you spitting your pathetic little insults and nasty little words."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener Blooms looked quietly down at one of his claws, flexing it slowly before he finally asked: "So you admit that you created the Black Wolves? That you've been... what... playing a stupid game with us..."

"Please, insect. I want you to consider this: the Black Wolves are barely-sentient animals that can serve no purpose apart from drooling and destroying, and panic when exposed to the eclipse thanks to the way their minds are a mix of mechanical and primal. My Tyrant Wyrms, on the other hand, are fearless, indomitable, and possess a vast fact-based intellect that allows them to form logical strategies based on their interactions and environment." Valthrudnir answered distastefully, polishing his claws against his chest.

Scrivener Blooms only laughed quietly at this, however, looking down and muttering: "No. Your Tyrant Wyrms aren't any more intelligent than any of... Cowlick's machines. They're no different at all, you know that as well as I do... they feed on emotion, and pain, and life force, but... that's only because it's the energy that powers them. They don't die because they don't live. They're just programmed to do whatever is necessary to fulfill whatever job you've given them. Nothing more, nothing less, nothing outside of what has the best possible chance of working."

Valthrudnir reached up and tapped his own temple a few times, and Scrivener frowned at this before the _Jötnar _said softly: "While my first instinct is to point out the fact they're puppets makes them no different from you, Nihete... I can't help but notice that you're preaching to me about my own creations. Creations that you might certainly be more than a little familiar with, considering your... unique understanding of them... but that all the same I designed, not you. Tell me, do you recall when you came to understand that the Tyrant Wyrms were 'mechanical,' as you so describe them?"

There was silence for a few moments as Scrivener and Valthrudnir looked at each other, and then the stallion swallowed thickly, reaching up to rub slowly at his scaled, subconscious features before he trembled and drew his claw away, whispering: "No. It's... look at me!" Scrivener almost shouted, and there was a hint of desperation to his voice as he glared up at the _Jötnar_. "I'm becoming one of those monsters! Of course that knowledge is there in my head!"

"It's there because, little as I like it, Nihete... we seem to be... oh, what is that idiotic mortal colloquialism? Oh yes. We are 'rubbing off on each other,' I believe the phraseology goes." Valthrudnir said with disgust, brushing moodily at his already-perfect, unwrinkled suit as he shook his head slowly. "Unpleasant as it is to imagine all the implications of that line of thought, it's nonetheless true all the same: you and I are not merely getting accustomed to each other, but rather... we are beginning to mix. Our traits and qualities are merging and mirroring, and my knowledge is becoming yours, as your..." Valthrudnir made a disgusted face. "I would not quite refer to it as 'knowledge...'"

"This isn't funny." Scrivener whispered, looking almost desperately up at the _Jötnar_, but the dragon only gave him a cold look in return as he riffled his tarot cards from one hand to the other.

"Do I look as if I am laughing, mortal?" he asked icily, and then he straightened suddenly and shoved his cards into his coat, shaking his head slowly and gritting his teeth. "Look at you. So afraid this is some trick, or this was the endgame of my ideas... but what purpose would it serve? Even if we remain separate and distinct entities, I will still be... still be _stained_ by what you have done to me! I am the superior being and you are nothing more than the inferior plebeian! The thought that somehow your... your consciousness has enough free will and such strongly-formed ideas and opinions to eschew and countermand my own thought processes...

"You are not supposed to be anything but a puppet. You mortals are... are biological imperatives given crude and ugly shape! You are all nothing but chemical compounds with 'souls' that are nothing more than masses, _tumors_ of energy and vital force!" Valthrudnir shouted suddenly, striding across the hall and glaring furiously... no, was that... was that desperation, _fear _in his eyes? "Your emotions aren't supposed to be real! Your minds aren't supposed to be able to think, only act! I am a philosopher, an artist, a _real living being_ and you and your kind are supposed to be _nothing_!"

Valthrudnir seized Scrivener by the shoulders, hauling the half-Wyrm, half-pony easily up to eye level with him, breathing hard in and out as he snarled... and yet his eyes were staring, almost pleading, before Scrivener whispered: "Have I made a terrible mistake?"

The amber eyes of the _Jötnar _widened, and then he snarled and flung Scrivener Blooms fiercely to the ground, the stallion crying out in pain as he bounced backwards as the dragon glared down at him, then trembled once before clenching his eyes shut. His hands trembled ever-so-slightly as he reached carefully up to tighten his bolo tie around his neck and straighten out his collar, then he muttered: "The Black Wolves are not my creation. They were designed by the Clockwork King during Decretum's active phase."

Scrivener looked slowly up, rubbing at the shoulder he had landed on as he carefully picked himself off the floor, not saying anything. The fact that Valthrudnir was trying to guide the subject away now – and on top of that was giving him a straight answer – told Scrivener Blooms that it was true. Told him a lot more than that, as a matter of fact: told him even more than he wanted to know, as the dragon continued moodily: "They were bastardizations of the Tyrant Wyrm project and one of the first reasons I began to feel that the Clockwork King was neither as intelligent nor as promising as originally thought. For one, he claimed that they were an all-original creation, but instead he only integrated a multitude of designs from across Decretum into one. For another, he had decided to make them quasi-intelligent. Capable of taking and understanding simple orders, but guided by primal drives.

"I had all the prototypes shut down and placed into hibernation. I have used them across several worlds, for games, entertainment, and simple destruction." Valthrudnir shook his head in distaste. "Like the Tyrant Wyrms, they are made out of a concentrated outer shell, powered by the energies they absorb. All of this is guided by the Pack Mind: Alpha, Beta, Omphalos and Omega are the four subsets of programming. The Valkyrie cleverly deduced that Fenrir bore Alpha programming. It should not surprise you to hear that Skoll bore Omega, in spite of how difficult you found it to kill an oversized golem that was already breaking down due to rupturing from the ionic charge of Bifrost."

"You're offering a lot of information all of a sudden." Scrivener said quietly, and Valthrudnir glared down at the stallion with disgust before the half-pony, half-Wyrm asked softly: "How the hell do I get you out of my head, since I assume that's probably the only way now to stop this... merge?"

Valthrudnir's muzzle wrinkled in disgust as he straightened and looked away, then his amber eyes sharpened before slowly looking forwards. Scrivener looked up as well as steps quietly approached down the hall, and then the stallion's eyes widened slightly in disbelief, shaking his head slowly as the pony striding towards them smiled calmly, the Replicant's mismatched gold and obsidian eyes gleaming with malicious amusement.

"You're talking to yourself, Scrivener Blooms. How pathetic. Imagining Lord Valthrudnir, pretending he's real... except oh, poor baby, are you really that delusional?" Psukhikos mocked, and Scrivener snarled as the world around them bled away into darkness, a cold, sadistic smile twisting along the mare's features. "Now I've made sure we're in this nice little pocket of your mind all alone for a little while. It's too bad your son isn't asleep, I have a bone to pick with him, but at least I can rip apart the minds of yourself and your whores."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Scrivener stepped forwards, baring his fangs, and Psukhikos laughed before the stallion winced when Valthrudnir booted him firmly in the side and knocked him sprawling, the _Jötnar _stepping forwards and looking balefully down at the mare.

"Your intrusion is unwelcome. I will overlook your mockery and insult for the moment, but Nihete and I have matters more important than attending to the whims of an egomaniacal parlor magician right now. Go and amuse yourself in the pony's memory bank for a few moments and I will join you shortly to discuss all the reasons you should immediately cease aiding Thesis and instead return to being loyal to your true master." Valthrudnir said calmly, touching his own chest with one hand before glaring down at Scrivener when he began to step forwards, and the dragon booted him firmly backwards again. "I am handling this. For once in your life, keep your idiotic mouth closed."

"How cute, he really thinks he's Valthrudnir." Psukhikos shook her head slowly, smiling almost pityingly as she strode slowly forwards, then absently flicked her horn to the side, a large gash ripping itself in Valthrudnir's suit. The dragon slowly looked down at this, a snarl spreading over his features as he grasped his dress jacket, and Psukhikos continued in a patronizing voice: "But if you really want to hide behind a sick, pathetic, delusion of your mind, Scrivener Blooms, that's all well and fine. Valthrudnir was never as charming or as powerful as he thought he was, after all. He was a weak charlatan, a lazy oaf, a big whiny crybaby who liked to talk the big talk but was too scared of ever doing anything himself after he got a boo-boo in his tummy-wummy. So I'll be more than happy to rip apart this stupid mental-"

Valthrudnir rose a hand and snapped his fingers, and Psukhikos exploded in a massive blast of red liquid that splattered down all around her now-smoldering hooves, the only things that remained of her. Scrivener gaped in shock at this, and the hooves trembled and puddle of liquified mare bubbled weakly, as Valthrudnir asked coldly: "How's that for proof, Replicant? I may not have a physical manifestation, but my power is programmed into the mind of every single one of my subjects. And what the mind believes becomes reality, doesn't it, you worthless little girl?"

"W-What... what the hell did you just do?" Scrivener whispered, staggering up to his hooves and staring in disbelief up at Valthrudnir, who only smiled coldly before the dragon turned his eyes calmly back towards the puddle of blood and the four trembling hooves. "How..."

"I dealt with a pest. Psukhikos is powerful, but strength is worthless without the ability to harness it properly. Clearly, Psukhikos failed to recognize that connecting her mind to another's was not an intelligent course of action. Especially when I am sure you would take a sickening pleasure in any of the nightmares she may have tried to cause you." Valthrudnir paused, then suddenly gave a cold smile, saying conversationally: "But perhaps you're correct. That was unfair. Let's start again, shall we?"

Valthrudnir flicked a wrist easily, and a moment later Psukhikos was staggering backwards, once more fully-formed, her eyes bulging in terror and chest heaving as she gasped for breath as she looked wildly back and forth. There wasn't a stain of blood around her, and she whimpered weakly before looking up and beginning to shake her head wildly, whispering: "N-No... no... no, no, no... you're dead, y-you have to be... to... be... t-t-to be..."

Psukhikos' mouthed wordlessly, her breath catching in her throat and turning into gasps and whimpers, and then she grabbed at herself as tears began to run from her eyes, staring to scream. Scrivener reared back in shock, his eyes widening, but Valthrudnir only looked down at his claws, studying them almost with boredom before he clicked his tongue and laughed over the sound of the mare's howling. "Oh, of course! How silly of me."

Scrivener yanked his eyes away from the screaming, convulsing psychic laying in the darkness across from them, as the _Jötnar _smiled coldly and put one hand behind his back, gesturing easily towards her with the other. "I must have accidentally created a permanent charge through her nociceptors when I pieced her back together. And it sounds like the pain is just getting worse."

The mare screamed, rolling back and forth, shaking her head wildly out as clawed at the air, helpless to do anything or even form any coherent words as Scrivener shouted: "Goddammit, stop it! I... how can you even-"

"The mind controls the body, Nihete. And like an idiot, Psukhikos attacked us with her mind itself before fully understanding what she was faced against. Not that such a worthless, ignorant charlatan like herself could comprehend anything of the world further than a foot away from herself." Valthrudnir paused, then returned his eyes meditatively towards Psukhikos, who was still screaming and howling miserably. "But that sound is beginning to grow irritating."

Valthrudnir calmly snapped his fingers, and Psukhikos shrieked louder for a moment... then suddenly choked off, falling silent as her eyes bulged. The mare trembled on the ground, then gargled before looking up as tears began to stream from her eyes... and she began to sing.

Scrivener Blooms didn't recognize the words, but Valthrudnir closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relaxation, tilting his head back and calmly beginning to conduct with one hand... and as his hand gestured smoothly back and forth, instruments began to pick up in time with the strange language that Psukhikos was now singing in, her voice rising and falling as ghostly music spilled through the air around them.

Slowly, the stallion turned his eyes in horror up to Valthrudnir, as tears streamed down Psukhikos' cheeks and yet she was helpless to do anything but continue to perform: Scrivener couldn't tell the words, but by the symphony, the sounds, even the way Psukhikos held herself despite how her front hooves were almost desperately clawing at her own body, the stallion could tell- "Yes. This opera is famous in another realm... it better suits a male tenor, but I suppose her performance is only a little less than subpar for the role..."

"What the hell did you do to her?" Scrivener whispered, turning his eyes with disbelief and... no, no that wasn't admiration or desire or anything but... disgust, and horror.

Valthrudnir only smiled calmly, replying with ease as he conducted with one hand: "Oh come now, it should be obvious. Screaming in response to pain is psychological conditioning exacerbated by lower-brain instincts. I merely modified those instincts. Now, when she experiences pain, she no longer screams. To relieve her pain, she must sing... the more pain..." Valthrudnir rose his free-hand slightly, and Psukhikos went rigid as her eyes bulged even as she sang louder. "The stronger her performance."

Scrivener slowly turned his eyes back to Psukhikos, shaking his head in disbelief and staring, watching, as Valthrudnir calmly tortured this mare with all his seemingly-infinite power. This mare, who had... had hurt Antares, yes. Who wanted to hurt him, and the ponies he cared about. Who yes, oh yes, he wanted to hurt and see hurt but... but this? This? "T-This... this is too much..."

"Don't be weak, Nihete. I know that you're enjoying this... and by all means, please do." Valthrudnir replied softly, continuing to gesture smoothly as the music rose and fell, sliding smoothly into the next part of the medley. "Besides. I find your hypocrisy is a greater detriment and vulnerability than your pathetic, naïve mind, that seems to think-"

"I'm not like you! I don't... I don't care what..." Scrivener trembled, grabbing at his face with a claw and breathing hard in and out before he looked up and shouted: "I'm not your lackey! I'm not your brave little soldier any more than I'm a coward like you who abuses all this goddamn power you apparently have even while locked away in my mind, just to... to..."

The dragon only smiled coldly, conducting with almost lazy confidence before he upped the speed a little, forcing Psukhikos to sing faster as he said softly: "As if I would lower myself to pointlessly tormenting one of my own creations... or even worse, do so in order to help avenge the suffering this insect has caused you other insects? Granted, you 'other insects' are the vermin I have been forced to forge an alliance with, and the actions I take now benefit the both of us."

Scrivener stared at the dragon with confusion, and his amber eyes glinted as he returned his gaze to the psychic, continuing calmly: "Psukhikos is not physically-present. Only mentally. Killing the mind requires more patience and time than killing the body, as you yourself should have learned from your conflict with Wisdom... but that, of course, relies upon the foolish assumption that you are actually capable of learning things, Nihete."

"Then just... kill her, and let's get this over with." Scrivener gritted his teeth, looking over at the Replicant. "Why the hell are you-"

"I am making an important point. For one, that arrogant Psukhikos is nothing but a little toy compared to my power and what I can do to her, if the urge so strikes me." Valthrudnir said contemptibly, making an extra little flick of his hand to create a violent flourish in the music, that almost made Psukhikos choke on her own tongue as she struggled to keep up to it. "And for another, I do not desire to kill her, not yet. First she's going to tell us all about Thesis. Then she is going to apologize. And then she will beg for death before I send her back to her master with a message."

Valthrudnir suddenly clenched the hand he had been conducting with into a fist, and Psukhikos twitched violently before falling still and silent. She breathed unevenly in and out, trembling weakly on the spot as she looked slowly, almost blearily back and forth, whimpering weakly in her throat before her mismatched eyes slowly raised.

"Whatever happens in your mind, is real to the mind. And I can ensure that even with all your lackadaisical 'training,' it will also become real to your body." Valthrudnir strode forwards, reaching into his dress jacket and producing a single card that he spun slowly between his fingers, before holding it up in front of his breast with a cold smile, skeletal Death grinning callously out of the image and seated upon a screaming, terrified Psukhikos that was wrapped in chains. "I created you. All of you. Don't attempt to fight me."

Psukhikos whimpered, stumbling backwards, breathing roughly in and out as drool dripped from her jaws and she stared with terrified eyes up at Valthrudnir, before suddenly turning and bolting. And Scrivener stared in shock as, despite how fast and hard the mare was running, she wasn't moving an inch from the spot she was in, sprinting in place over the ground as Valthrudnir only smiled contemptibly at her back.

"Well, Nihete. It looks like we have another pony who may be even more of an idiot than you are. I say this because while your attempts to flee from me are ridiculous, you at least are not programmed for psychic warfare and intelligence gathering." Valthrudnir halted, then snorted in disgust as he made the tarot card dance along his fingers. "Intelligence gathering. Little Psukhikos should have saved some of that intelligence gathered for herself."

Scrivener gave a weak laugh more out of disbelief than anything else, then he shook his head slowly before the mare looked over her shoulder and shrieked at the sight of Valthrudnir only calmly standing behind her before her horn glowed and she snarled, slashing it downwards. But this time Valthrudnir only flicked a wrist in response, and Psukhikos' head was snapped backwards like she had just been punched as her momentum suddenly carried her forwards to bounce and roll several times.

She ended up sitting on her rear, staring brokenly off into the distance before Valthrudnir glanced down at the card in his hand and tucked it calmly into his coat, then he simply made a revolving gesture with one finger of his other hand, and Psukhikos spun drunkenly around to face them. She stared at them blankly, then trembled before looking up and whispering: "I.. I can't tell you anything. P-Please... have mercy, I... I'm sorry..."

"Mercy... why would I have mercy on you?" Valthrudnir calmly held up a hand, and a black, cross-shaped handle appeared in it, with strings hanging down and seeming to connect only to thin air, despite the fact they were clearly weighted down by something. But when Valthrudnir twitched the handle to one side, Psukhikos whimpered as one of her front hooves lifted up into the air beside her head. "Nihete pleas for your mercy because he forgets what you are. A construct. A toy without real emotions. You were only designed to mimic emotion to better fit in with the ignorant masses... designed ineffectively, I might add. Just look at how easy it is to break your parts."

Valthrudnir made a firm flicking gesture with the control bar in one hand, and Psukhikos shrieked as a bone ruptured through her foreleg, her eyes widening and staring in horror at the sight of the long, jagged blade of skeleton as blood spilled slowly from the open wound and her hoof hung limply. She whimpered weakly, and Valthrudnir smiled coldly as he shook his head and said softly: "Fragile, and easily broken, a little plastic doll that requires all her cute batteries and baubles to make her powers work, but who lacks the true mental fortitude to do anything to escape once caught in someone else's mental trap. How pathetic."

"P-Please..." Psukhikos whispered, trembling as tears ran from her eyes, staring at the broken spear of bone aimed towards her face. "Please. L-Let me go... oh please let me go..."

"I've never liked your eyes. They don't match... they lack aesthetic symmetry." Valthrudnir said softly, and then he twisted the control bar suddenly to the side, and Scrivener flinched backwards in horror as Psukhikos screamed in agony and there was a thick splash of blood and gore and other matter. Then Valthrudnir calmly twisted the control bar in the other direction, and there was a gushing sound, then a splatter as something wet and torn-apart hit the unseen ground beneath them. "A little better."

Psukhikos gurgled and whimpered, staring weakly up at them with her single golden eye and the gaping, bloody socket, and Valthrudnir smiled calmly before he leaned slowly forwards and said softly: "Except now we are faced with a new flaw in your design, are we not? An eye on one side, and nothing on the other. Well, a little more cosmetic work should fix this, so-"

"No, please!" Psukhikos screamed, looking up desperately. "P-Please, please! I'll talk, I'll talk! I'll tell you everything, j-just please don't hurt me anymore!"

"You see, Nihete? I am very reasonable, competent negotiator." Valthrudnir said kindly, and the crossbar vanished from his hand before he absently touched the rip still in his dress jacket, then drew his finger along it to seal it closed, leaving it pristine and perfect. "Shall I invite the Valkyrie and her so-called passionate self to join this pleasant little conversation?"

Scrivener shivered at this thought, but Psukhikos was shaking her head violently, falling backwards and gazing up at them desperately as tears streamed down one cheek and a river of blood the other. "N-No, no, no, p-please no, don't hurt me anymore, don't let them hurt me! I am sorry, Lord Valthrudnir, I'm s-s-sorry!"

Valthrudnir turned his amber eyes towards her, simply beginning to raise a hand, and Psukhikos screamed in terror, covering her head and curling up in the fetal position as she shrieked: "A-Attack! I... I was supposed to put Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild into coma, so... so that Thesis could attack and t-t-take them by force, along with the child with the black blood! He... he's gathered and army and he's going to attack tomorrow night in... in f-full force! Please, please, please don't hurt me, that's all I know, I swear! I swear it!"

The _Jötnar _looked thoughtful at this, reaching up to rub his chin slowly, and Scrivener Blooms snarled before the dragon glanced down at him and said softly: "If you desire to hurt her, then hurt her. It doesn't matter to me either way, Nihete."

"No... I..." Scrivener shivered, then he gritted his teeth and glared over at Psukhikos, asking sharply: "Why? Why the hell is Thesis trying to kill us now, to... what happened to everything he said before? Is he really going to try and march an army here just to grab us?"

Psukhikos trembled as she looked up, then she whispered: "He needs you... to be c-complete. He says we can all become powerful and complete, and he's willing to do anything to get it. He says he knows you care about Ponyville... he says if he threatens Ponyville, he... he can force you to surrender, even if I failed..."

She stopped, then rolled onto her stomach and began to crawl forwards, trembling as she turned her eyes towards Valthrudnir, staring up at him pleadingly. "Please... please, if I knew that y-you were... really here... oh, I have nothing but respect for you, and your power and... I... please let me go. Please let me go. Please, I'll do anything for you, anything, let me go and I'll b-b-be a good little girl and come right to you, running right t-to you... I didn't know that Scrivener Blooms was part of your plans. None of us did, we d-didn't know Thesis was a traitor..."

Valthrudnir smiled calmly down at the mare as she reached his loafers, then watched as she leaned forwards and licked one slowly before smiling up at him pleadingly, almost eagerly, and the _Jötnar_ asked with interest: "And what use would you be to me, precisely, in the long run? I already have Nihete at my beck and call, and the Valkyrie Brynhild. They are all more powerful than you. Even their son is more powerful than you. What worth are you to me?"

"I... I can carry messages far and wide, tell you all of Thesis' plans, give you... I'll do a-anything for you, anything at all you ask!" Psukhikos begged in a trembling voice, leaning forwards and almost hugging one of the dragon's ankles, looking up at him with her empty socket and her terrified golden eye. "I've always been l-loyal... you know I've always been loyal to y-you, you alone, that's why I f-f-followed Thesis because... because I was trying to be loyal to your memory, Lord Valthrudnir..."

Valthrudnir laughed quietly, and then he gently flicked a wrist, and Psukhikos floated slowly up into the air to levitate at eye level with him. Valthrudnir reached a hand up, cupping her cheek, and the mare looked at him brightly, hopefully, trembling with anticipation as the dragon looked with a calm smile over at Scrivener Blooms. "I'm kind, Nihete. Generous. You should understand that."

Then Valthrudnir turned his calm smile and calculating amber eyes back to Psukhikos, and he said gently: "Then I have only one task for you, Psukhikos."

The mare's eye widened, nodding rapidly... before the hand that had been cupping her cheek seized her by the face, electricity racing over her head and her horn as she screamed in agony, the image of the unicorn beginning to distort and warp and fizzle violently as the dragon said in the same almost-kind voice: "Carry a message back to Thesis. In fact, you will _be _the message for Thesis yourself, of what happens to those who interfere with us."

Psukhikos screamed, then simply exploded into sparks as there was a crackle of electricity as Valthrudnir swiftly caught something before it could fall. He paused, then turned his hand over and opened his fingers, looking thoughtfully down at the staring golden eye that was all that was left of the psychic's presence. "And let that stand to serve as a lesson, Nihete. To yourself as well as to Thesis, that I will do what is necessary to ensure our survival. But it does leave us all the same in an unfortunate situation... within twenty-four hours, Thesis will undoubtedly be poised to attack your precious little village under the assumption that if he causes enough death and damage, you and Valkyrie Brynhild will be sacrificed to him. I think he fails to understand the willingness of you pathetic ponies to die for absolutely no logical benefit whatsoever."

"You said 'us.'" Scrivener said quietly, and then he shuddered when Valthrudnir turned, calmly tossing the eye up and down in the palm of his hand. "Oh... Horses of Heaven, can you not do that?"

Valthrudnir responded to this by catching the eye, squeezing it lightly, then tossing the sphere down to the ground... and Scrivener was horrified by how rubbery it was as it bounced, the dragon pointedly ignoring what the stallion had just said as he approached, calmly dribbling the eye as he did. "I understand that for whatever reason you do not agree with my method of sending a message to Thesis. Like somehow, overpowering that arrogant charlatan on her own battlefield with my superior willpower and mental strength is 'cheating,' compared to simply beating and crushing her on the physical, brutal level like you and Brynhild prefer to do.

"I do not understand this hypocrisy, but at the moment, I am trying my hardest not to care, and not to point out all the flaws and problems in your quote-unquote 'reasoning' and argument." Valthrudnir said quietly, catching the eye after bouncing it one last time and squeezing it slowly in his fingers. "If we are to overcome Thesis... we need to work together. Disgusted as even speaking that cute little turn of phrase might make me feel."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener took a slow breath as he looked down, then forced himself to look up and ask finally: "Is this really something you... I mean... we should be that worried about?"

Valthrudnir looked moodily down at the eye held in his fingers, slowly rolling it back and forth in his grip before he said finally: "It's something that we... should concern ourselves with, is that enough of an acknowledgment for your needy little ego?"

"I guess." Scrivener said after an awkward moment, and there was silence before the stallion muttered: "And now I feel dirty."

"Oh shut up, disgusting little plebeian. You should be honored. I, on the other hand, have just been forced to lower myself to the level of what is not merely my inferior, but the very thing that I designed as servant." Valthrudnir retorted, looking distastefully at the stallion before he rose a hand and snapped his fingers. The air around them vibrated, but Scrivener was surprised when nothing else happened, the stallion looking back and forth curiously.

But a moment later, there was a whisper around them before Nightmare Moon, Luna Brynhild, and Twilight Sparkle all appeared one after the other, in soft bursts of blue, sparkling mist. Scrivener Blooms looked around at them all with an awkward smile as Valthrudnir put a hand behind his back, examining the rings on the fingers raised in front of himself as he said moodily: "Unfortunately, Nihete and I have recently had a visitor, as I am somehow sure you are already all aware."

"There was a childish static attempting to interfere with our link with the King of the Night. Much less skillful and confident than the means by which you block our communication between one-another." Nightmare Moon said softly, a kind smile on her beautifully-scarred features before her eyes roved to the golden orb in Valthrudnir's hand. "But yes, we see now... the Replicant, Psukhikos."

Luna Brynhild growled at this, and Twilight strode worriedly over to Scrivener Blooms, asking him in a quiet voice: "Are you okay? What happened, I mean... I can kind of feel it, but there's still some kind of... humming in my mind."

The stallion nodded after a moment, and Luna Brynhild huffed before glaring grouchily around the area and saying grumpily: "Do not flirt with Scrivener right now. It may be tempting at times like this for me as well, but all the same, 'tis simply not a good practice. I fear it may encourage the _Jötnar_ into desiring the experience himself."

"Oh, will you just shut up, Valkyrie? I only wish that we could somehow make contact with the more-intelligent Freya as well. Her level of mental power almost approaches something worthy of appreciation." Valthrudnir said sourly, and he moodily tossed the eye away before reaching into his coat to calmly produce a set of playing cards. He began to calmly shuffle them as he looked back and forth, while Scrivener couldn't help but wince and watch as the eye bounced quietly away to vanish into the darkness. "Shall we stop all this prattling and instead move on to the more important matters at hand? We have a limited amount of time, and far more unfortunately a limited amount of mental power at our disposal."

Nightmare Moon only laughed quietly at this, shaking her head and gazing almost tenderly towards Valthrudnir as she said softly: "Oh, come now, Valthrudnir... you know as well as I do, that the realm of dreams and nightmares is also the realm of the eternal. In this world formed from our joined consciousness, time and space are both at our leisure to modify as we please... even if we really were as foolish as you like to believe we are, we have enough time to figure out a cunning solution to whatever attack Thesis has planned... and more important than that, we have you, my Lord Valthrudnir."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Valthrudnir looked down as he thoughtfully swept up one of the top cards from his deck, saying meditatively: "Strange, creature. I feel oddly insulted by that somehow. Like you think you're plotting some cunning ruse I'm not going to figure out by the end of this chapter, much less the end of whatever idiotic story you think you've gone and made me a character in."

Scrivener grimaced at the use of the literary metaphor, and after a moment Valthrudnir gave an almost-imperceptible twitch and frown, but kept himself from saying anything. Nightmare Moon laughed softly at this as Luna Brynhild looked grumpily at the dragon, shifting on her sharp hooves... and it was only then that Scrivener Blooms really noticed that both she and Twilight had those same strange differences they had borne in the dark dreamworld. The three of them were monsters... _no, all of us here. We're all monsters._

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna glanced over at the stallion and strode quietly across to where he and Twilight were sitting, the sapphire mare plopping herself down on the charcoal stallion's other side with a quiet sigh as her starry mane flickered and twisted around her. Twilight glanced up with a small smile, and Scrivener glanced over at the sapphire mare and bowed his head to her with the faintest blush in his cheeks, feeling strangely like he had almost taken over for a moment, but Luna only sighed softly and bowed her head forwards, gently touching her soulstone horn against his skull as she murmured: "Now cease that, Scrivy. Thou knows as well as I do that I do not at all mind thee in the position of leader. In fact, I have always..."

"And that is why you are weak." Valthrudnir said distastefully without looking up, continuing to calmly shuffle his cards, and Nightmare Moon scowled for a moment before her features once more became pleasant and almost sultry. But all the same Valthrudnir didn't even seem to notice, as he continued moodily: "Both of you constantly influence the other, consciously and subconsciously. And both of you long for power, and do little to try and resist this desire, which leads you to constantly subverting each other in spite of the fact that Nihete pretends to listen to the cawing raven and Brynhild acts like she can follow her precious husband's steps without complaint."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Twilight Sparkle looked up as both Scrivener and Luna glared at the dragon, but held themselves back when the Lich suggested almost hesitantly: "Please, can't... can't we just set all of this aside for now? For even just a few minutes, maybe, and... well... try to get along long enough to start laying the framework for a plan? Or even just talk about Thesis, what he's capable of..."

"He is a truly powerful opponent, Valthrudnir. Even you admit this. He sounds like he was an experiment of yours that carried a fascinating potential... and you know well the idea of a synthetic body interests me greatly." Nightmare Moon said kindly, and this earned uneasy looks from the three ponies as the dark entity let her eyes draw almost hungrily towards Scrivener Blooms, whispering softly: "It would be beneficial for us all... especially my Mistress Luna..."

Nightmare Moon's eyes roved to Luna, and the sapphire mare shivered at what she saw: no, it wasn't how they were almost predatory, almost challenging... it was that so-much-worse desire to please in them. Because Nightmare Moon was her, but her turned upside-down, her with all her darkest urges brought to the surface... and a long time ago, Luna had stopped pretending the well of lust and poison inside her didn't run deep.

Thankfully, any further possible thought on this subject was interrupted as Valthrudnir said moodily: "Yes, I'm sure it would be thrilling what you'd do with such power made flesh. I can see you now, sprawled out under Nihete and Brynhild's claws, drooling slackly in servility like the Lich-"

"Twilight Sparkle." A flash of ugliness, a baring of fangs, a snarl that made Valthrudnir look up sharply before Nightmare Moon was suddenly smiling kindly again, adding softly as she reached up and gently touched Valthrudnir's wrist: "Her name is Twilight Sparkle. And you should use the King of the Night's proper name, as you promised. Scrivener Blooms."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Valthrudnir pulled his hand quickly away, but he looked uneasy as he slowly rubbed at the cuff of his suit, scowling down at the dark entity as she calmly gazed at him with that same almost-pleasant expression, her eyes loving, tender, and dangerous. "Scrivener Blooms, yes. Because ensuring I use the name that the whimsical hack wants to be called by is far more important than ensuring your survival."

"Because calling me one name instead of the other definitely will change the odds." Scrivener muttered, and Valthrudnir glared at him distastefully for a few moments before the charcoal stallion sighed and looked up, asking finally: "Thesis. Are Luna and I strong enough to beat him?"

"I'm here too." Twilight said quietly but firmly, and both ponies couldn't help but smile faintly as Nightmare Moon laughed softly, gazing lovingly over the three. "I'm going to fight beside you. And before you say anything, it's not just for you... it's for Innocence, too."

"Yes, well, you might as well give in to their wishes and stay hidden somewhere with your impossible little offspring. The three of you cannot resolve this conflict with Thesis through a direct confrontation. He will attack with superior forces as well as superior power... and that's even before considering what Thesis himself is capable of." Valthrudnir replied distastefully, moodily shuffling his cards in one hand as the other flexed uneasily, and Scrivener frowned a little at this gesture, trying to understand what it meant. Valthrudnir, after all, wasn't a _Jötnar_ who usually had a lot of tells, subtle or otherwise. "He is not a Clockwork Pony. He is not some brute, golem, or construct you can simply out-savage. He is intelligent, and near perfection."

"Your pride in your creation is interesting, Valthrudnir. It seems to be rare indeed that you feel anything for your own projects and designs... I am glad you do not consider Thesis to be a failure." Nightmare Moon said gently, earning a scowl from the dragon at everything she had just inferred.

"I'm glad you're happy, passion psychosis, because I most certainly am not." the dragon replied moodily, shaking his head in distaste. "I have to somehow formulate a strategy that will overcome my greatest creation while trapped inside the body of a prototype already devastated by atypical mutation. How I am supposed to come up with a design that will allow three ignorant little 'ponies' to overcome a biological weapon designed to lead other biological weapons into battle is in itself a difficult puzzle."

"Better start working on that thesis, then." Scrivener Blooms said ironically before he could stop himself, and Valthrudnir shot the stallion an ugly look.

Luna coughed, Twilight sighed, but Nightmare Moon gave a small, entertained smile. And after a moment, Valthrudnir split his deck of cards in half with his other hand before beginning to shuffle them back and forth, almost juggling the cards as they riffled like arcs of water between his fingers. "Of course. Laughing about it will solve everything. Gosh, I suppose that I really can learn a thing or two from you _luteus tramas putidas_. Or shall I cede using the foreigner's tongue used to declare your species and tell you that you are doing nothing but showing you are all brainless piles of manure?"

"Well, you know. I'd rather laugh about impending certain death and be a brainless pile of manure than make a big deal and cry about it." Scrivener said blandly, and Luna nodded firmly in agreement a few times before Twilight Sparkle smiled a little in spite of her best efforts not to.

Valthrudnir apparently found this far less entertaining than they did, glaring at them balefully and asking in a disgusted voice: "Really? And you actually wonder why I don't like working alongside you stupid little mortals? Has it never occurred to you that perhaps laughing in the face of death is not all that admirable a notion, but instead an indicator of a disturbed personality and a likely self-destructive psychosis?"

"Uh, yeah, but look who you're talking to." Scrivener replied ironically, and Luna Brynhild grinned widely in entertainment.

"Aye, Valthrudnir. But since when has disturbed personalities and psychosis ever been bad things for warriors of our esteem to possess?" the sapphire mare asked mildly, as the _Jötnar _glared with a distinct lack of entertainment at her. "Well, I apologize we are not a coward like thou art, elevating and touting our all-powerfulness in the faces of those who are powerless, whilst all the while avoiding any conflict with those who may actually be able to stop us in our apparent crusade for perfection. Unlike thou, we do not have the luxury of leaving well enough alone, after all. But then again, thou hast rarely been the one under attack thyself and usually instead plays the attacker, does thou not?"

"If you don't shut up, whore of Valhalla, I'm going to cut out your tongue and make your precious husband swallow it." Valthrudnir threatened, glaring callously at the sapphire mare.

"Twilight Sparkle already swallows my tongue every day of the week!" Luna snapped in return, and both Twilight and Scrivener stared and mouthed wordlessly as Valthrudnir's eye twitched, the dragon slowly grinding his teeth together as Luna rose her head proudly. "Do not challenge me upon this field, thou great and oversized handbag. Thou may be able to put together strategy that would make even Celestia feel vexed, but I have always had much talent when it comes to the art of provocation and rudeness. And I have sharpened my wit as I have sharpened all my other skills over the years. Now cease this flirting with us and do what thou apparently does best."

"Do not order me around, Valkyrie!" Valthrudnir shouted furiously, snapping his hands out to either side and sending a flurry of cards in every direction before he snarled and reached both hands forwards, and both Luna and Scrivener were lifted into the air, beginning to choke loudly as Twilight cried out. "I am not some cubical slave or some rear-echelon whelp that you can just-"

And then Valthrudnir gasped, his fingers spasming before both Scrivener and Luna fell to the unseen ground, coughing and choking before they both glared upwards... and Scrivener's eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of the bruising spreading slowly up from the _Jötnar's_ neck. He trembled a little, reaching up and rubbing at the side of his visible throat as Nightmare Moon only smiled at him, then said in a loving voice: "No, you are not, Lord Valthrudnir. But if you continue these outbursts, I fear you may find yourself... demoted."

"Y-You... no... but that's not... that's not possible..." Valthrudnir muttered, his amber eyes staring with disbelief, clearly understanding as little as Scrivener or Luna or Twilight did about what was going on as they stared wordlessly between the two.

Nightmare Moon smiled kindly at Valthrudnir... and then, like a mask falling away, her smile lost its coyness, became ruthless as her eyes flared and darkened ever so slightly. The changes were subtle, and yet in a moment she went from almost maternal to malefic, like a chimera that had just cornered its prey. "You think of me as an animal, but I am also the subconscious of a Valkyrie: I am instinct, passion, and knowledge like you cannot understand. You are the fool who never realized that your tampering with the mental link was what caused the bizarre inability between my three beloved to communicate mentally in this world.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Nightmare Moon rose her horn as it glowed, and Valthrudnir winced as Scrivener grabbed at his head and Luna and Twilight both cursed in surprised, as a strange numbness filled their thoughts for a few moments. Then the dark entity gave a cold, sadistic smile as she lowered her horn slightly, saying distastefully: "Your stupid, _childish _accident cost you dearly, Lord Valthrudnir. Oh yes, you might have found a better way to delve deeper into the soul link between the three of them to shield yourself, but now I have taken those threads of silk and wrapped them all around you. It no longer shields you, but ties you, to _us_. And I will not let you leave until we reach an acceptable level of acknowledgment or fear."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Valthrudnir opened his mouth... and Nightmare Moon snapped her horn to the side, a burst of silvery blood flying out of the dragon's jaws. He stood for a moment, mouthing wordlessly as a tremble ran through his body before slowly reaching up.

His hand shivered as he touched his own mouth before leaning forwards and retching once, twice; a moment later, he spat out a large molar, one hand grasping at his throat as he coughed weakly several times, Nightmare Moon saying softly: "You are a child who likes to use his powers to simply cause pain. You are no master of any craft except folly and stupidity. We, however, long ago mastered the art of torture... and yes, Valthrudnir. It is a form of art, where the body is the canvas upon which we craft a masterwork with our tools and gifts.

"For example. The pain from tearing out a tooth is exceptional, is it not? But that nausea isn't merely from the agony. It also comes from the fact that all that blood is not flowing into your mouth, but down your throat. When you breathe your own blood poisons your lungs; when you swallow, you can feel it filling your stomach, can't you?" Nightmare Moon asked calmly, and Valthrudnir shuddered, his hands trembling as his eyes stared with disbelief at the dark entity. "Do you feel your stomach clenching? The nausea growing? That slick feeling as your own blood coagulates in your throat, making it harder to breathe, harder to swallow, inciting the need to vomit up your own vital essence?"

Valthrudnir gurgled, and the _Jötnar_ fell to his knees, clenching his teeth and his eyes shut as his breath rattled in and out, his claws grasping tightly into his stomach before he whispered shakily: "I'll... I'll kill you for this... you... you are nothing b-but a parasite..."

Nightmare Moon smiled calmly, then strode towards him and slammed a hoof into his face, knocking the giant onto his back with a bloody nose and making him curse and snarl... but he didn't strike back. He didn't do anything except lay on his back, trembling, bleeding slowly from his nostrils as well now as Nightmare Moon said softly: "We are neither as loving nor as kind as the King of the Night or our Mistress."

The dragon snarled up at her, but then he flinched slightly when the mare leaned forwards, grinning coldly, looming over him as dark smoke wafted up from her body. And Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight could only stare as Nightmare Moon grew larger, her blue fire mane and tail wafting and twisting backwards, her eyes glowing brighter as she loomed over the Frost Giant. "Now you will tell those who rule me everything they desire to know, Valthrudnir. Or I shall entice my god-king Scrivener Blooms into practicing his most glorious of arts upon the head of his so-called 'creator,' and you shall come to understand the brand of revenge we favor and most delight in."

Nightmare Moon was massive, terrible, omnipotent, and Valthrudnir was almost quailing beneath her, shivering, a bleeding mess... and then a moment later, the passion entity was gone, and Valthrudnir sat quickly up, breathing hard. The seams at one shoulder had torn with his fall and it gave him an almost sloppy look, with his now-wrinkled clothing, and with that shocked expression on his features and how broken and beaten the dragon seemed, the _Jötnar_ became almost... pitiable.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild traded uneasy looks, then gazed silently at Twilight Sparkle when she looked at them almost imploringly. After a few moments, they hesitantly nodded, and the mare gave a faint, small smile before carefully approaching the dragon.

Valthrudnir coughed once, then spat to the side before he almost flinched when Twilight Sparkle silently touched his leg, looking at him quietly. She opened her mouth... and Valthrudnir snarled as he reached out and seized her by the neck. Immediately, Scrivener and Luna were both at Twilight's side, but the dragon only clenched his eyes shut, trembling as his fingers loosened before he shoved the Lich backwards and whispered: "Don't you pity me. Don't you dare pity me, you insignificant construct of flesh and disease. I will not... not _ever_... be pitied..."

"We share that in common at least." Scrivener muttered, and Valthrudnir snarled furiously as he looked up before the stallion sighed quietly, saying softly: "We're trying to offer you a hoof here. Not pity, but sympathy. Now we don't have to get along, but will you please stop being such a goddamn asshole? That might make Nightmare Moon a little less..."

"Evil." Luna supplied, and then she sighed a little and added clearly: "Although I must admit that thou do look like such a pathetic sight I almost feel as if I should apologize. Tell me, how is it that thou art bleeding if thou art but an echo, a mental shadow? Or has the bleeding ceased, at least? 'Tis distracting, that is all."

Valthrudnir shrugged the ponies off, then stood slowly up and wiped at his nostrils, muttering moodily: "The same reason you disgusting little mortals breathe, bleed, and excrete all your other fluids and chemicals while in your dreamworld. It's only logical that the mental structure of one's self follows the actual physical form. And to answer your question, Valkyrie..." Valthrudnir leaned forwards, then spat a stream of his silvery blood out onto Luna's face, the sapphire mare slowly gritting her teeth as her features dripped with the liquid and Valthrudnir wiped at his mouth with the back of one hand in a strangely-childish gesture. "I figured I would attempt to couch it in a form of communication that a savage like you is more familiar with."

Luna Brynhild paused as Twilight gaped and Scrivener snarled.. and then both ponies simply stared at the sapphire mare as she grinned and wiped the blood off her face with her hoof, then licked her lips slowly. "Giant blood. I have not tasted giant blood for more years than I can count."

"I would normally attribute that to you not being able to count very high, but I am well-aware that the _Jötnar_ were a dying breed even at their apex. Frost, Fire, and Stone all had their... difficulties with one-another, after all." Valthrudnir looked distastefully down at his claws, muttering: "And now I am the only one left. Well, I am sure Surt still wanders, but if someone loses their mind completely, can they really be called 'alive?'"

"Wow. You're looking better already just getting to let your mouth ramble again." Scrivener said dryly, and Valthrudnir glared down at him before the stallion asked finally: "Do you know what Thesis is going to do, if he's going to attack us?"

Valthrudnir was silent for a moment, looking away as he calmly brushed at himself, but his hands were trembling ever-so-slightly and his eyes refused to linger on any of the ponies, as if he was suddenly... afraid of them. Luna frowned at this behavior, but then the dragon sighed and said moodily: "I have... I have a basic idea, but it's a fool's game to attempt to guess the strategy of others. Instead, I would prefer to focus on..."

The _Jötnar _looked almost like he was choking for a moment, his hands raising, half-gesturing towards them, and both Scrivener and Luna relished how it was his words suffocating him and not his own blood before he finally managed out, clenching his eyes shut: "It would be beneficial for us all if you would... help me discuss... how we can best fortify and protect the ponies."

There was silence for a few moments, and then, just as Twilight began to open her mouth, the dragon snapped: "I have no interest in you mortals and your excuses for existence and emotion! All I care is that if we deny Thesis the attack and the damage he craves to do, he will be forced to withdraw his forces and it may create a chance to counterattack Thesis directly. You three cannot defeat him in direct confrontation but... caught off-guard, and augmented properly... you may be able to force him to withdraw. Perhaps even wound him."

The ponies looked up at the _Jötnar_, and then Luna Brynhild gave a small, quick nod before she asked quietly: "What must we do?"

Valthrudnir smiled with a hint of bitterness at the question, and then he closed his eyes and flexed one hand slowly before lowering his head and saying quietly: "As loathe as I am to say this... listen to each other. I will tell you everything I can about Thesis himself, and the Replicants we know he has at his disposal. And likewise, I will... ask permission... to stay near your consciousness during today's preparations, N... Scrivener Blooms. We will require all our intellects... questionable and otherwise... to prepare and survive over such a short period of time."

There was silence for a few moments, and then the other three ponies nodded before Twilight Sparkle looked up and said softly: "We don't have to be enemies, any more than we have to be enemies forced to be allies just because of this. I'm not saying we have to or... maybe even _can _be friends... but I know that we don't have to hate each other, either. At least not all the time."

"Why do you try so hard, Lich? Why do you continue to try and push this insipid notion that we can all just get along?" Valthrudnir asked incredulously, and Twilight Sparkle shrugged in reply.

"Because... other ponies believe in me." Twilight said softly, looking up and smiling faintly as she touched the stitching over her own chest. "And you're forgetting something. You're... you're stuck with us right now, and we're stuck with you. It's like being locked in a room together: even if we could kill each other, what would that really accomplish? Even you can see how that would be wasteful, if only because you might think of us as your protectors and resources to be mined. It's better if we work together, figure things out together, and then make sure everyone gets out instead of hurting each other and risking... none of us getting out at all."

Valthrudnir was silent at this, and Scrivener and Luna both turned soft eyes towards Twilight Sparkle, who only smiled as encouragingly as she could; and in that smile, her real reason for wanting to help was revealed, although it was something even harder for the _Jötnar _to understand: she wanted to help him simply because she thought he needed it, and that was all the reason she needed to offer her aid.


	76. The Coming Of The Wild Hunt

Chapter Seventy One: The Coming Of The Wild Hunt

~BlackRoseRaven

Celestia looked quietly over at Luna Brynhild, both mares already dressed in their full armor: there was no telling if and when Thesis would attack, but neither wanted to be caught unawares. They were standing outside the one gate of Ponyville that hadn't been locked down, facing towards Canterlot: Celestia anticipated that it was from this direction the attack would most likely come. Ponyille was otherwise well-insulated by woodland and other harder terrain, after all: the highway towards Canterlot had the most wide open area, suitable for an army to march.

Luna sighed after a moment, then turned a small smile towards Celestia, her mane pulsing slowly along with her horn, a faint flush in her cheeks, and the ivory mare closed her eyes before she said quietly: "I'm worried about you. You drank that elixir we mixed together without hesitation. So did Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle. And while I'm glad it seems to be working..."

"It was Valthrudnir's recipe, aye, and it contained diluted Ambrosia. But we also added the binding agent... 'twill give us great strength for a few days, but it will fade from our systems. None of us seek permanent benefits." Luna looked forwards again and shook her head a little. "We only desire to be prepared as possible. And thou art the one who once worked gladly alongside Blood Seers to gain the information thou required."

"Yes, and then I murdered them all. I am not a good example to use when arguing about doing what is necessary. Even when you're arguing with me." Celestia seemed to relax a little all the same though, studying Luna for a few moments before asking quietly: "How does it seem to be working?"

"Well enough." Luna straightened, then hesitated before muttering: "And if thou must know, 'tis not Valthrudnir that worries me any longer. That parasite seems to be in check for the moment: but I have no doubt I will have to call upon Nightmare Moon's aid, and I do not like the thought that I shall be indebted to her tonight. She has become... powerful, Celestia."

Celestia nodded slowly at this, lowering her head and sighing a little before replying softly: "I know, Luna. But if Thesis really is on the move, then we're going to have to be prepared for the worst. I hate to say it, but even Nightmare Moon and Valthrudnir are... are welcome allies, at a time like this."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna asked quietly: "Has Ponyville been evacuated, then? And what of Canterlot?"

"We've warned everypony about the danger and that they have to leave quickly. There's a few more ponies that will be evacuating, but the rest are all intent on staying and most of them are at work right now." Celestia paused, then looked towards the castle of Canterlot in the distance, saying softly: "Selene will also be arriving in a few hours with a cadre of demons. We expect the attack to take place in the evening, correct?"

"'Tis what Valthrudnir had suggested. Should we anticipate the attack sooner?" Luna asked nervously, glancing towards the mare, but Celestia only smiled faintly and shook her head slowly.

"In this case, I agree with Valthrudnir's assessment. I think Thesis is going to march directly on us, show off whatever force he's gathered against us, likely earlier in the evening. He wants to intimidate us, so he wants us to see what he's bringing against us... but at the same time, night beginning to settle in will make it almost impossible to estimate the true size of his forces. He might bring a thousand soldiers against us, or he might just bring a hundred carefully spaced out." Celestia shook her head slowly. "That's why I've asked Cowlick to set up spotlights. I've also asked Rainbow Dash to lead a team of Pegasi to encircle Ponyville with storm clouds."

"Thesis will doubtlessly see them and have them dispersed somehow, one way or the other, if he has any Clockwork forces vulnerable to the rain." Luna said with a frown, but when Celestia only nodded, the sapphire mare nodded as well after a moment, saying slowly: "But with luck, 'twill distract him from the defense system around Ponyville."

"That's what Cowlick hopes, anyway." Celestia said quietly, and then she hesitated before looking back and forth and asking finally: "Where is Scrivener Blooms?"

"A little further than 'tis recommended, I can already feel my damnable stomach cramping." Luna muttered, shaking her head in distaste. "The strengthening from the elixir is shielding us a little, but... not enough to make a difference as Valthrudnir had hoped. He is assisting the Nibelung with fortifications, see?"

Celestia glanced over her shoulder, looking up towards the top of the wall, and a familiar stallion waved at her before the ivory mare leaned forwards a little, then said calmly and clearly: "Scrivener Blooms, your nose is bleeding."

Luna blinked, then narrowed her eyes and peered towards the wall in the distance, frowning curiously as Scrivener Blooms reached up and rubbed at his muzzle, gazing back at the small shapes of the mares a good sixty or so feet away as he muttered: "That's impossible, I..."

He stopped, then looked dumbly down at the black gunk on his hoof as one of the Nibelung workers beside him asked awkwardly: "You okay, pony-pony?"

"I... yeah. But I better go, otherwise I'm going to just bleed all over you guys up here. Don't worry, Luna and I will still set up Cowlick's insane spotlights." Scrivener said mildly, and then he headed quickly along the small walk towards the ladder, hopping on and sliding down it as he felt a throb go through his head, grimacing a bit. "Goddammit."

_You seem to be feeling the effects more than the Valkyrie. Interesting. _Valthrudnir remarked in a murmur, and Scrivener glanced up towards the sky as he strode quickly down the path, feeling the mental pain immediately beginning to lessen as he drew within fifty feet of Luna. _I would estimate more like forty-eight._

"Gee. Thanks for being so helpful." Scrivener said dryly, and Valthrudnir growled at him in distaste as the stallion muttered: "Hey, look. We might have to work together, but we sure as hell don't have to get along or anything."

"Although it would be nice if you would try at least, Scrivener Blooms." Celestia almost chastised as they drew close, and the stallion smiled lamely up at her before the ivory mare shook her head slowly, hesitating only a moment before asking quietly: "Does Valthrudnir have anything further to suggest for our fortifications?"

_Assuming the ignorant masses are working to the best of their limited ability, we should be able to at least hold Thesis' forces back at this point, and hopefully draw him into the confrontation. Although I have to admit I find it sickeningly ironic that you've chosen a stupid animal and a dress-up doll to guardian the thing Thesis is most determined to get. _Valthrudnir said moodily, and Scrivener thought he caught an image of the dragon calmly sitting at a large table, files and maps and schematics laid out all over its surface.

"He says he really, really appreciates the trust and kindness we're showing Cheshire in having him help look after Innocence." Scrivener Blooms said loudly, and Valthrudnir muttered irritably in his mind as Luna grinned wryly. Then the sapphire mare softened as the charcoal stallion hesitated, before asking in a quieter voice: "He did... choose that himself, right? He understands what's going on?"

"Twilight Sparkle spoke to him at length, as you know yourself. When I spoke to him..." Celestia hesitated, then nodded slowly. "I think he understand what's going on. I think, even more importantly than that, he understands that Innocence is in danger and he wants to protect her. Specifics, I don't think any of us can know for sure but... he wants to protect her."

Luna and Scrivener traded looks, then slow nods before all three ponies fell in step and began to stride back towards Ponyville, Celestia saying quietly: "Rarity, Spike, Antares, and Sleipnir are all hard at work at the forge, making last minute materials for us. Cowlick has her own projects underway that she's promised will be ready before tonight, and the Nibelung are setting up traps outside of Ponyville. We have a few surprises in store for Thesis, but I just don't know if it will be enough. I... I wish..."

They halted just past the gates, and Celestia turned her eyes towards Scrivener Blooms, taking a moment before she asked him hesitantly: "Have you ever found yourself wishing that... you really were a Tyrant Wyrm, Scrivener Blooms? Do you think that is where this transformation, this evolution, is going to end up taking you?"

Scrivener looked down for a moment, and then he felt Celestia gently touch his shoulder, leaning in towards him reassuringly, and after a moment the stallion smiled faintly and closed his eyes, nodding slowly. "Yes."

Celestia studied him silently, and then she smiled wryly and shook her head slowly, looking away and murmuring: "And here, sometimes I find myself wishing that you were as well. We'd stand a much better chance against Thesis if you were, and..."

The golden-armored mare didn't finish, instead shaking her head and picking up in a drier voice: "I have to go and attend to overseeing the other preparations, ensure that our soldiers are getting ready and see what else we can prepare before this evening. Luna, Scrivener, the best possible thing you can both do right now is go see Twilight Sparkle and your daughters. I know that this must be incredibly difficult for Scarlet Sage, after all."

"Aye. And if Thesis' forces so much as brush against her, I shall tear him limb-from-limb." Luna muttered, and Scrivener grunted in agreement before both ponies watched Celestia only nodded before walking slowly away. And after a moment, Luna sighed tiredly and lowered her head, murmuring: "My poor, beloved big sister. She is confused and... I am a little jealous."

"Well, I feel warm and fuzzy. It's nice knowing that mares want me to become a weapon of mass destruction and infection." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna gave him an amused look as he gazed back at her thoughtfully. "Am I a bad boy or something?"

"Only in the sense that thou art a complete idiot." Luna replied, leaning forwards and gently bopping him with her horn, and the stallion sighed a little but smiled in spite of himself, nodding thoughtfully before Luna said gently: "In any event, Scrivy, Celestia is right... as she all too often is. There is no room at the forge for us to work and soon enough 'twill be too late to be tempering gear, in any event. Let us instead turn our eyes to the library."

"Yeah." Scrivener quieted, the two turning to stride quickly down the street, before the stallion murmured: "And I do want to become that sometimes, Luna. Maybe so I could finally be the one taking the punches to the face instead of you. Kind of embarrassing that I'm supposed to be the big tough stallion, but you're the one always throwing yourself between me and... everything."

"Not everything. I use thee as a... what is the term... 'meat shield' quite often, do I not?" Luna replied easily, smiling slightly over at the stallion, and Scrivener laughed and shook his head with a look of entertainment despite himself. "Precisely. So do not be an idiot, Scrivener Blooms."

Scrivy grunted and shrugged, and Luna huffed after a moment before saying finally: "Very well, then... then do not be an idiot about this. Thou can be an idiot later, about other things. Is this fair?"

"Fair enough." Scrivener smiled despite himself, shaking his head with a look of entertainment at the mare before he sighed a little and glanced up towards the sky, studying the clouds beginning to gather overhead as Pegasi quickly pushed them into place and molded them together. "It's funny, isn't it? At times like this I kind of wish that we still had total control over nature and everything else. And Celestia could screw Thesis over by... I dunno, dropping the sun on him."

"Oh, there thou goes, proclaiming Celestia the more capable than thine own beloved wife again!" Luna complained loudly, and Scrivener rolled his eyes before wincing and then cursing when Luna firmly smacked him thrice in a row with her horn. "I shall have thee know that thou art nothing but a grand poop."

Scrivener opened his mouth... then closed it and made a face, muttering: "Every response I have to do that sounds really, really gross. You're a horrible pony, Luna."

"Thou art a horrible face." Luna retorted, and Scrivener huffed at her before the mare poked at the stallion's bare shoulder firmly a few times, making him wince a bit. "And look, thou art not even in thine armor! And thy collar is all... blemished!"

The stallion unsuccessfully tried to look at the platinum collar around his neck, before he said grouchily: "It's probably a bloodstain I missed cleaning off because you never let me take this thing off and it's really hard to clean something you're wearing around your neck. So. That's your fault."

Luna huffed at this, glowering at the stallion before he glared back challengingly, and then they almost shoved their faces together before the mare suddenly leaned past him and licked firmly up along the platinum encircling his neck. Scrivener's glare turned to a stare of disbelief, and Luna smacked her lips a few times before nodding thoughtfully. "Aye. 'Tis thy blood."

With that, she turned back ahead, striding a little faster towards the library, and Scrivener dropped his head a little as he mumbled: "Oh Horses of Heaven. Why does that just make me love you even more? What is wrong with us?"

Luna only smiled amusedly over her shoulder in response to this, tossing a wink to Scrivener Blooms, and the stallion hurried to catch up to her, smiling a little despite himself as they walked side-by-side. They were silent, and yet they carried on their conversation with their movements, their body language, their eyes... and all without needing to trade a single thought or emotion through their link, even as their feelings naturally slipped now and then between one-another.

The library had been locked down, shutters sealed over the windows and the door carved with a series of protection runes, as well as reinforced by a sliding metal door that would be sealed into place once Thesis' forces began their approach. Inside, Twilight Sparkle was seated at the table beside Scarlet Sage, the violet mare trembling a little but still the one doing all she could to reassure the Pegasus, who kept rubbing uneasily at her belly and tossing worried looks towards Innocence.

Cheshire was sitting in a corner with the little filly, quietly reading to her from a book of fairy tales: no one was sure if Cheshire was actually reading, since his eyes tended to wander back and forth, but he was still reciting the story smoothly and quietly, and Innocence was happily curled up against the Replicant, her own eyes closed as she dozed a little and burbled a bit now and then.

Eventide was also here, the Nightmare bowing her head politely to them, and Luna smiled at the creature as she passed: Eventide was dressed in modified Yamato armor that had been painted silver and black to make her easily distinguishable from the other Yamato guard, and was further distinguishable thanks to the fact that Morning Glory had been kind enough to add a series of rune-based enchantments along the legs of the armor.

The armor allowed Eventide to walk freely through daylight without being burned by the sun, protected her from most light- and holy-based magic, and the enchantments etched over the limbs greatly enhanced both her strength and mobility. She was almost as powerful as a middle-tier demon in the armor... which was taking her some getting used to, since Nightmares usually relied on deception, trickery, and cunning to get their way, instead of force.

Eventide had been blessed and anointed for her new position as Innocence's guardian by Scrivener, Luna and Twilight, confirming her position and bonding her to the child. Even if it was really nothing more serious than a very solemn promise, Eventide still acted and felt as if her life was pacted to the foal's... and she didn't seem to entirely mind being an odd sort of bodyguard-nanny. She often looked tenderly over the filly, and seemed like she was trying to remember something from a life long since passed.

Luna and Scrivener traded tight hugs with Scarlet Sage, then with Twilight Sparkle, as the pregnant Pegasus asked worriedly: "Are... are you guys sure about this? If Thesis is coming here, why don't you bring Innocence to Subterra?"

"Why will thou not go to Subterra?" Luna asked gently, and Scarlet Sage shifted uneasily as the sapphire mare looked softly at her daughter, reaching up to take her hooves silently. "Aye, we are not going to let Thesis or his soldiers trespass inside the borders of Ponyville, but all the same this is dangerous. Thou art seven months pregnant, Scarlet Sage. Thou art in a fragile state. 'Tis very wonderful and sweet of thee to desire to stay here to support us, but-"

"I... I can still help. I can still be good help." Scarlet Sage said empathetically, holding out a forelimb and showing the bandage around it. "Right now, Red is going around and painting blood seals over the gates, just like I showed her how to. That way I'll know before anyone else when and where Thesis' forces break through, if they get past you somehow."

"Assuming they go through the gates, but... aye. At least thou will be able to warn the others here but... come now, Scarlet Sage. Thou should not be doing this. Thou should be thinking of thyself, and thy babies." Luna said almost pleadingly, squeezing her daughter's hooves gently as Scrivener looked softly to the Pegasus. "Please."

"But that's why I can't leave, Mom." Scarlet Sage shook her head, smiling faintly as she looked up and swallowed a little. "I don't want to bring my babies into a world where we only care about ourselves. I want to be part of this because... I want to make sure I teach the twins from the start to always help their friends and family. Even when... it's this scary."

Luna sighed tiredly, dropping her head forwards and resting for a moment against Scarlet's stomach, and then she smiled faintly as she felt something shift: maybe a gentle kick, maybe just some other movement or rumble inside the mare's body. "Damnation, thou art as... as stubborn and stupid as thy father. But thou must at least agree to stay in the guest room or Celestia's room. Even if the walls are thin as paper, it may still make all the difference in the world."

"I promise I will, Mom. And besides, Chess and Eventide are here, and Celestia's going to have her Yamato stationed outside, and I know a few more demons are coming. We'll be okay." Scarlet Sage said softly, and Luna nodded hesitantly before the Pegasus gazed into her mother's eyes quietly. "But you have to be okay too. You and Mom and Dad, _Móðer_. No... no dying like heroes. You're not heroes."

"Oh, thanks." Scrivener laughed despite himself as he smiled and sat up, and he nodded after a moment as Scarlet Sage blushed but smiled in return before the stallion turned his eyes towards Innocence as she crawled away from Cheshire to scramble up to her claws and scamper over to him.

He scooped her up off the ground, hugging her tightly up against his chest as Luna turned to embrace both the stallion and the filly, and Innocence giggled as she exclaimed: "Dada! Mutt!"

"That's right. Dad and Mutt." Scrivener said softly, and Luna huffed but only dropped her head down, blowing a gentle raspberry against the filly's neck and making her squirm and giggle loudly, flailing a little. Then the stallion shifted the babe to Luna, reaching up to ruffle Innocence's mane once and make her huff and flail violently.

He strode past after gazing tenderly over the strong-willed, gorgeously-strange little filly, turning his eyes with a smile towards Cheshire. Cheshire nodded once to him, looking like he was trying to smile, and Scrivener nodded back before he studied the enormous behemoth: he was wearing his harness-jacket, but he had finally managed to tear off the mittens around his broken claws, and Scrivener hesitated only for a moment before asking quietly: "So you know bad things might happen tonight, huh?"

Cheshire looked quietly back at Scrivener Blooms for a few moments, then nodded hesitantly before he rose one of his mangled front hooves, flexing it slowly and studying the malformed digits. Then the Replicant's eyes flicked up as he murmured: "We are the sum of all our experiences, and yet still they expect our parts to be polished; our clockwork hearts to be without rust or stain when they cut us open to examine the mechanics of our souls..."

"That's... uh..." Scrivener closed his eyes, then grumbled and rubbed at his forehead before guessing finally: "Dally?"

"Absent Rhythm." Cheshire corrected, and Scrivener grunted and nodded before the behemoth Replicant hesitated, then leaned down and looked past Scrivener at Innocence pointedly.

The charcoal stallion only sighed a little, smiling faintly as he reached up to carefully, gently pat Cheshire on the shoulder, and admittedly feeling a bit of relief when the Replicant didn't twitch too much or attempt to squish him. Chess was still getting used to moments of contact, after all. "She's going to be fine here, and... that's... that's why we asked you. Look, none of us think it's a good idea for you to be on the field but... you are really strong and... if you're really offering your help, you actually understand what we're up against here, then... we're definitely not going to turn you away. We're trusting you to look after our daughter."

Cheshire nodded firmly a few times, looking across at Scrivener Blooms before both stallions watched as Innocence wiggled away from her mother and bounced down to the ground, then scurried quickly towards the two stallions with a bright smile. Scrivener smiled faintly in return, reaching down to touch his daughter's face gently even as he sighed inwardly, asking quietly: "So you know you're going to have to be a good filly for Scarlet Sage and Cheshire tonight, right?"

"Good fee." Innocence agreed solemnly, nodding a few times before she smiled up at Cheshire, pouncing towards him and grasping one of his forelegs, and the Replicant only looked silently down at the filly even as she giggled and tried to wrestle the limb. "Chesshure! Chesshure play! Chesshure... Chesshure, play?"

The filly looked up worriedly after a moment of getting no response, and the sadness, the pain and worry Scrivener saw in Cheshire's eyes confirmed for him that the Replicant did understand what was going on, and maybe better than the rest of them. But after a moment, Chess leaned down and suddenly swept the little filly up in a tight hug before tossing her into the air, and Innocence laughed loudly as Twilight stared in horror and Luna only smiled a little and shook her head slowly.

Cheshire caught Innocence and quickly set her down to the ground, and Innocence laughed brightly before she toppled backwards, but sparked out of existence before she could hit the ground, reappearing on her back a few feet away and still giggling wildly. Cheshire leapt towards her, and Innocence scrambled to her hooves before bolting away, and Cheshire hopped after her even as Twilight winced and said awkwardly: "Okay, Sin, that's... that's wonderful, but please, this is a library... a library that I... still help keep clean and organized so..."

"Oh cease, Twilight Sparkle." Luna said softly, and the Lich sighed and smiled faintly as she turned her eyes towards the sapphire mare, nodding a little. "Aye, precisely. Let them have their fun. I am all too sure that... fun will soon be in shorter supply than 'twas during Celestia's rule, after all."

Twilight sighed and nodded a little, and Scarlet Sage turned an apprehensive look towards her mother again, but Luna only shook her head quickly and murmured: "Nay. I think 'tis simply all the negativity speaking, that is all. Thou knows I cannot always be optimistic, after all... tell me, daughter, where will thy wife be? Staying inside Ponyville?"

"She's part of the rifle squadron. I'm... I' m proud of her, but at the same time I guess I'm kind of mad at her for not staying back with us, stupid as that is." Scarlet Sage said quietly, rubbing at her stomach slowly and smiling faintly, but Luna only nodded and gave a soft laugh as Twilight reached up and squeezed the Pegasus' shoulder gently.

"Aye. I know the feeling well. And believe me, strange as it may seem, thou will be glad for that feeling one day. Senseless anger is the easiest way to know whom we care for." Luna said gently, and Scarlet Sage laughed a little even as the sapphire mare smiled slightly over at Scrivener Blooms. "Just try and ensure thou art a little more intelligent in dealing with it than myself and thy father usually are. 'Twill save thee both bruises and arguments, and I know not which is more important to avoid."

"Arguments, definitely. Bruises we still both get all the time." Scrivener said mildly as he approached the table, and he reached up to gently grasp his daughter's shoulder, looking down at her softly. "None of us are going to..."

He halted, then looked down as Scarlet Sage gazed up at him silently: he wanted to reassure her, but she wanted the truth, and she was no little filly anymore... hard as it was for him to remember that sometimes, even if they had gotten to watch their daughter grow up. "We're going to do everything we can to stop him. But as long as Luna and I are still able to move, we're not going to let Thesis lay a hoof on Innocence or even get close to you."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna said helpfully: "Besides, Thesis is not after thee or thy babes, Scarlet Sage. He is after thy little sister."

Scarlet Sage and Twilight Sparkle both glared at Luna as Scrivener sighed and dropped his face in a hoof, and the sapphire mare huffed loudly as she looked back and forth, asking flatly: "What? 'Tis only the truth! Would thou prefer to live in fearful ignorance?"

Scrivener sighed again... but shortly, things calmed down, and soon enough Innocence was curled up with Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle, going over some basic reading and educational exercises. The stallion usually resisted as much as possible when it came to helping with these, and then usually just made a mess of the simple exercises after being harangued into trying to teach his one year old daughter the ABCs or how to count to ten, but today he was trying a little harder than normal.

It wasn't for Innocence: he knew that his baby girl was smart, yes, and he wanted her to be the very best pony she could be, but she still had a very limited vocabulary consisting mostly of parroting her parents' words. Not to mention she hadn't even started potty-training yet, and Scrivener had always felt learning to not poop yourself came before learning how to sing about the letters of the alphabet, if at all possible.

But it helped Twilight, and that was what mattered to him, to Luna... to Innocence too, he thought, which was why the filly was being remarkably well-behaved and only fidgeting a little now and then. She was no little Antares, who had been all-but-able to read his parents' minds even as a baby, but she loved her mother, had a bond with her, and could feel her emotions even when Twilight was doing everything in her power to cover them up.

Just as they were finishing up, the door opened and Antares entered with a small smile and already dressed in full armor, the unicorn nodding awkwardly to his family before Luna quickly stood and strode across the room to hug her son fiercely. Antares returned the embrace just as tightly, closing his eyes and looking only a little embarrassed before he laughed when Innocence bolted across the room and tackled one of his legs. "Tares!"

"Hey, Sin." Antares reached up and ruffled Innocence's mane gently, and the filly huffed a little before the stallion glanced up, asking quietly: "So are you ready to make the final preparations and everything, _Móðer_? We should get going if that's the case, Cowlick's just starting to get Nibelung to start dragging stuff to the entrance point."

Luna smiled a little at this, reaching up and adjusting Antares' armor gently as she glanced over his breastplate, softening a little as she always did at the almost-seamless patches on his back that filled in the no-longer-necessary wing holes. "Do not grow up too fast, son. But aye, I suppose we are. Where is Meadowlark, with the medical teams?"

The sapphire mare glanced towards Scrivener, and the stallion nodded quickly, standing up and heading to the guest room to put on his own gear as Antares nodded and cleared his throat quickly, lamely brushing at his own armor. "Thanks Mom. But yeah, she and Zecora and a few others, they'll be working alongside Fluttershy and her Phooka, who are gonna try and drag anyone that's hurt to safety since they can't be hurt very easily themselves. Or at least we hope not... Fluttershy says she's worried about what kind of weapons these Clockwork forces might use."

"Our hope is that their Clockwork number are not many, although it makes sense that any army Thesis can raise will be mostly comprised of Valthrudnir's old forces and experiments, aye." Luna grimaced a bit at this, but she heard a muttering in her mind from the _Jötnar _that made her uneasy: something she didn't think she was even supposed to hear from him, but a concern that it might not be just Drones and Dullahan they would be faced against. "And does thou remember thy own orders and position, Antares Mīrus?"

Antares nodded firmly, half-saluting with a slight smile. "I do. I'm in charge of defending Ponyville with my friends, although we might be called to the battlefield depending on the way the fight turns to deliver a final push back. Avalon, Aphrodisia, Tender Trust, are all with me. We'll be stationed to the southwest, where it's more likely that Thesis will try and stage a surprise attack."

"Correct. And remember Antares: unless thou art given the order by messenger, do not move from that area, no matter what thou hears, no matter what thou sees. Even if it seems as if Ponyville is being overrun, do not leave the area. This is very important." Luna said firmly, and Antares nodded awkwardly as the sapphire mare softened. "And I do not lecture thee like this simply because thou art my son. I lecture thee like this because thou will be one of the few ponies protecting Ponyville, and this library, where thy sisters will be. And I shall have thee know that even Morning Glory thought better than to argue with me upon this subject."

Antares smiled and nodded lamely, and then he softened a little as Innocence bounded over to Cheshire, who glanced up curiously from the book he had been reading before wincing when the mare plowed headlong into his stomach. The Replicant grumbled, then whined when Innocence grabbed wildly at his chest, skittering backwards before she growled up at him almost challengingly and bounced around his front hooves, earning a flat look from the behemoth. "Don't worry, Mom. Even if on the off chance something does get by us, I don't think you have to be afraid of anything happening to my sisters. Not just because Sin is a little nightmare, but because I think Cheshire would rip the head off a dragon if it so much as looked at her wrong."

"And then shove it up that dragon's own buttocks, aye." Luna agreed with a firm nod, and Cheshire blinked and looked up dumbly before yelping when Innocence firmly bit him in the ankle, staggering away from her as Twilight winced and almost fell out of her chair while hurrying over to chastise Innocence. But the filly only skittered behind Cheshire, and the Replicant winced as Antares smiled amusedly.

Then he blinked when Luna reached up and touched his shoulder, saying gently: "Now see, Antares? This is how Innocence treats all of those she loves. Aye, I know that in spite of being a little filly, she has a remarkably-wicked bite and very scratchy little claws in spite of how often we may manicure them. But would she be half so rough upon thee if she did not love thee at least as deeply as she plainly loves Cheshire?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then Antares nodded a little, rubbing at his throat as he smiled faintly and watched Twilight unsuccessfully trying to catch her daughter, now clearly not knowing if she should laugh or scold the filly or what else. Luna smiled wryly, shaking her head slowly before calling clearly: "Come now, Twilight Sparkle, 'tis enough of that. Let thy daughter play and misbehave a little. There is no better time than now, is there?"

Twilight sighed and slumped a bit at this, but then she turned a small smile over her shoulder and finally, hesitantly nodded before turning her eyes back towards Cheshire. The two looked at each other: Cheshire with his glinting staples as well as the stitching that seemed to hold him together, so similar to Twilight Sparkle's, and both of them with those same amethyst eyes before the mare sighed a little and reached up to gently touch under his chin. "Don't let her bully you too much though, okay? And you hear me, Innocence? I'm keeping an eye on you. You really are earning your nickname lately, you know."

"Sin!" the filly proclaimed, and then she darted out between Cheshire's legs and leapt up to tackle one of her mother's limbs, and Twilight laughed as she scooped the filly up and hugged her fiercely to her chest.

A knot formed in Twilight's throat, one she couldn't swallow as she trembled for a few moments and held tightly onto the little filly, just keeping her close against her bare chest. Innocence closed her eyes and rested her head against her, breathing softly and smiling, but Twilight Sparkle felt like crying as she cradled the babe into her body.

Innocence shifted a bit against her, and Twilight leaned down and quietly kissed beside the baby's horn, giving a single, shuddering sigh before she finally forced a smile and set the filly down. Innocence only looked up at her with those big, emotional eyes of hers though, studying her mother before she reached her little claws up and asked quietly: "Mama?"

"Yeah. It's okay. I just... it's going to be okay." Twilight said finally, reaching down and silently picking up the babe again, studying her with a small smile on her features before she nuzzled the child softly and swallowed thickly. "Mommy just loves you so, so much..."

"We all do, Innocence. Fear not, child... all is well. All will be well." Luna said soothingly as she stepped forwards, wrapping a foreleg around Twilight Sparkle and squeezing the mare gently, as Antares and Scarlet Sage both smiled faintly at their parents and Cheshire shifted quietly. "Is that not correct, Scrivener Blooms? Do we not love our little girl, whom we shall do anything for?"

"Yeah. But I'd do anything for any of my kids." Scrivener said softly from where he was now standing at the top of the stairs, smiling a little as he adjusted his platinum collar, and then he strode down the steps to join the others, heading over to Twilight and sliding a foreleg around her, and the violet mare smiled faintly as she closed her eyes, relaxing visibly between her two strong partners in the one place that made her feel safest in all the world.

She breathed softly in and out, and Innocence gazed affectionately up at her parents, looking back and forth with happiness at the three ponies. There was silence for a few moments, and with it came a feeling of safety that filled the entire room before Twilight finally rose her head, nodding a little and murmuring: "Yeah. Yeah. We're gonna make sure... everything works out okay."

Luna Brynhild smiled a little at this, turning her eyes down towards Innocence as the filly gazed up at them affectionately before she bounced on her hooves happily. Her eyes gleamed as she gazed over her parents, but then Antares cleared his throat and smiled awkwardly, waving a hoof as he said: "I hate to... you know, rush you guys and everything, but... we really should get moving. Cowlick and all that. I don't want to get shot at."

The sapphire mare grumbled under her breath as Scrivener smiled a little bit, and Twilight nodded before turning one last soft look down to her filly, saying softly: "We'll be back soon, okay sweetie? You behave well for Cheshire and your big sister Scarlet, okay?"

"No!" Innocence chirped happily, and Twilight sighed even as Scrivener and Luna both laughed and Antares grinned. Even Scarlet Sage gave her baby sister a look of entertainment, rubbing at her stomach slowly as Cheshire only cocked his head, and Eventide fidgeted quietly in the corner of the room where she was trying to hide herself.

Innocence giggled as if she had meant to make the joke, and Scrivener honestly wasn't sure whether or not the filly had. She could be smart as well as precocious, after all. She was going to grow up as smart as her mother, maybe... and by that Scrivener definitely meant her mother, and not _Móðer_.

"Oh shut up. She will have my personality, Twilight's brain and... perhaps thy mareness. That would make her the ultimate mare." Luna paused, looking reflectively at the filly before she winked over her shoulder at Antares. "Not that thou art not a handsome and admirable stallion thyself, my son. But I do fear that all the mare thou hast been exposed to has outweighed my mighty stallionhood."

"I don't even want to correct that sentence." Scrivener said mildly as he turned and strode away, and Luna laughed and shook her head as Twilight sighed, then leaned down to try and kiss Innocence's forehead quickly, but the filly babbled and flailed at her before almost falling over and bolting off.

Twilight sighed and smiled faintly, then called a quick goodbye to Scarlet Sage before turning and hurrying after Luna and Scrivener, taking one last, longing look over her shoulder before sighing and closing the library door behind her. Her partners gazed back at her supportively, and then Luna Brynhild said gently: "Patience, Twilight. We shall return here shortly, my darling mare, worry not. There shall be time yet before we have to part from thy foal... and... Twilight, as thy friend as well as a mother, know that we shan't-"

"No. No, no... I trust Cheshire and Eventide and Scarlet to do... absolutely everything in their power to protect Innocence. And I can be of more use out in the field with you..." The Lich smiled a little after a moment, saying softly: "Besides, I feel everything you two do, remember? Even with the boost from the elixir. And I know you two won't let Thesis in here without a fight that leaves you beaten to a pulp. Better I'm out there, getting beaten up with you, than just sitting back in the library and bleeding on everything."

"That's a very mature and rational response, Twilight." Scrivener was unable to keep his amusement of his voice, and Twilight laughed a little despite herself, shaking her head slowly and gazing softly over at the stallion as he shrugged a bit and gave her a quietly-entertained look. "Not that I ever expect anything different from you, of course. Except it's weird how eager you seem to join me and Luna in getting beaten up all the time."

Antares sighed and shook his head, turning to lead his parents onwards as Twilight laughed and shrugged in return, falling into pace with the others and hurrying up between the two ponies, smiling amusedly from Luna to Scrivener. "How is that weird? You two actually feel pain. I'm the one who... you know... doesn't." Twilight hesitated, glancing down at herself and saying in a quieter voice: "I'm the one who... well..."

Luna only chuckled softly at this, however, murmuring: "As if thou art the only sadomasochist here. Nay, we share everything, Twilight Sparkle... and thou must not be ashamed of... of who thou art. For 'tis our fault in much part what thou hast become and... Twilight..."

"You don't have to apologize for that. Ever." Twilight said softly, looking down and giving a small smile, and there was silence for a few moments before the mare closed her eyes and murmured: "I am what I am, and I am who I am. I think I've always been this way, deep down inside... maybe that's why I found it so hard to make friends, to reach out to others. I was scared that... I'd let them down, or they'd see... see what's down there, deep inside me. The chaos and the darkness and... this. All this. The real reasons I can be so... understanding towards so-called 'evil...'"

There was silence for a few moments as Antares tried to keep his eyes ahead, clearing his throat awkwardly and not looking back at his parents as they strode side-by-side-by-side. Thankfully, he was given an excuse to turn his attention away as he looked up to see Selene calmly approaching with her masked bodyguards escorting her, and the two group stopped to acknowledge each other, Luna grunting moodily and Selene bowing deeply as she murmured softly: "Hello Mother, Father. I am more pleased than I can express to be here to fight alongside you, and help defend you from the enemy. You have my promise that I shall show Thesis no mercy."

"Because thou art such a wonderful example of 'showing mercy.'" Luna remarked dryly, and Selene only smiled kindly, bowing her head respectfully.

"Perhaps not in the mortal sense. But I like to think that I have learned mercy well from you, Mother. I have learned to kill quickly, and not sacrifice the innocent along with the guilty. I have learned that I must be more responsible than that." answered Selene in a kind voice, looking almost like a filly proudly reciting a lesson she had just recently learned to her doting mother... although the expression on Luna's face was anything but tender. "I have also learned that I must put others before myself, and I am to serve loyally, and not give in to my jealousy, or my anger, or my bitterness. You and Father love me as much as I earn, and will treat me as I deserve, that is all. And I am grateful for these lessons and these gifts."

There was silence for a few moments, Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight all trading uneasy looks as Antares shifted carefully on his hooves, before the Nephilim smiled softly and looked up towards the sky. "Destiny approaches, Mother and Father. I shall be there to meet it with you. I am only the forgotten, wanted and yet not-wanted child of an angel and a demon, but I will still offer my allegiance, my love, and all of my power."

"Thou hast our thanks then, Selene. Please. I am sure thou hast preparations to make for the coming storm." Luna said politely, gesturing moodily to the side. The Nephilim nodded to the sapphire mare, then gave her a strangely adoring look as she strode slowly past, leading her cadre of masked demons onwards as Luna shivered a little despite herself and muttered: "By the Aesir. I often dread what Selene must do with all those handsome, large males in her spare time. And the thoughts which come to mind are all far more disturbing than I quite dare to express."

Scrivener glowered over at Luna as Twilight wrinkled her muzzle while Antares tried to look pointedly ahead, before the glossy-black unicorn stared in horror over his shoulder as Luna continued grouchily: "Well, I shall have all of thee know that in the old days, Freya was known for not only taking her pick of the choicest warriors we came across, but for being too greedy to wait for-"

"Let's not keep Cowlick waiting!" Antares declared in a strangled voice, shivering and adding in a weaker voice: "And... come on, Mom, can... can we please not talk about my aunt like that?"

"And I have not even told any of thee the stories that made even we Valkyries blush. Besides, 'tis not like I myself..." Luna grinned despite herself as Antares bolted off down the street at a run, looking after the stallion with relish. "Excellent. I see I have not yet lost my touch. Look at how cutely he runs in his armor, 'tis so agile compared to when he was but a foal in diapers who used to regularly fall upon his own face."

Scrivener sighed tiredly at this, as Twilight remarked dryly: "You also haven't lost your libido, your ability to disturb both myself and Scrivener Blooms, your absolute disregard for the seriousness of any situation or to appreciate-"

"Oh, what have I done that is worthy of scolding? Antares is the one overreacting." Luna said grouchily, huffing a bit and raising her head primly with a sniff. "Thou does not see me scurrying for cover every time one of thee mentions something that makes my stomach quiver or my mind ache with foul images."

Scrivener and Twilight traded dry looks, but neither bothered to respond: it would end with Luna whining at Twilight and bopping Scrivener Blooms... the latter of which happened anyway, but the stallion sighed in relief as Luna's horn only banged lightly against his horned helm. But then she firmly poked him in the cheek with it and made him wince, and Twilight glowered at the sapphire mare until they reached the city gates and were greeted by Cowlick shouting: "There you idjits are! I've been sitting on my flank getting bored out here, what'd you three do, stop to grope each other while Antares wasn't looking? Well, actually, by the hurry he was in to get here, maybe he did look..."

"Oh shut up, Cowlick. Thou hast such a dirty mind." Luna said mildly, and Cowlick only favored the mare with a dry look, Luna huffing a bit at this. "Well, 'tis true."

"Yeah, and you're a real sweet innocent little filly. Bet you sing in the church choir and everything." Cowlick intoned wryly, and then she grunted and gestured over her shoulder at several massive arrays of what looked to the ponies like some kind of enormous lamps. "Need you to use your fancy-flank unicorn powers and lift these things up to the top of the gates. Nibelung have all turned into whiny pansies on me. Don't worry, should be obvious even to you where you gotta set them, bases are all set up and everything. Thanks for helping with that by the way, Scrivener, you did a real great job. That much delegation you can be a politician one day."

"I plea beginning to bleed to death. Not that you care, I'm sure." the stallion replied, and after a moment Cowlick grunted in agreement. "Wonderful. Alright, then I'll get up there and help set them up once the useful members of my family do all the heavy lifting."

"Aye, that is usually how it works. Thou art the mare, after all." Luna remarked, and then he turned her eyes curiously towards Antares. "Can thou lift one of the odd devices thyself or will thou instead provide us with guidance?"

Antares hesitated, glancing towards the large, rectangular sets of lights, and then he smiled a little before turning his eyes back to his mother. "Yeah. I better just help you guys guide them up. They look pretty heavy, after all."

"Yeah, well you can still..." Cowlick halted, then cleared her throat awkwardly and gave Antares a lame look, and the unicorn smiled faintly as he glanced over at her, even as he heard in his mind what she had been about to say. But unfortunately, it wasn't like he any longer had the wings to fly up and do things physically anymore. "Uh. Sorry, kid. You can still get up there afterwards with your Daddy, though, and glue stuff together. Usually little colts like playing with glue, right?"

Antares sighed at this, shaking his head slowly before he asked: "How are you not beaten up on a regular basis, Cowlick? I'm just curious here."

"Hey, who the hell ever said I ain't?" the engineer retorted as Luna and Twilight stepped forwards, their horns glowing as they both carefully lifted the large, rectangular structures of glass and metal into the air. "By the way, I'll be working with the rifle teams to try and watch your backs. I gotta find a good place to set up with Artemis still, though. Shiny's also helped me jury-rig a nice surprise for those sons of bitches, and our rifle corps has got carbines and a few grenades just to help show Thesis we mean business. I'll see what else I can set up over the next few hours too."

Antares nodded a little as Luna grunted and kept her focus on the task, levitating the floodlights slowly upwards, and Cowlick hesitated before saying quietly: "Look, this ain't like me, but... you guys all watch your flanks out there and come back in one piece, because I promise you I ain't gonna let a damn thing happen to your baby, Twilight. Or any of the other kids here, as a matter of fact. And shut the hell up, Antares, because in my eyes you still are a kid."

"Yes Cowlick." Antares mumbled awkwardly, saluting lamely after a moment, and Cowlick grunted and nodded firmly. The stallion couldn't help but shake his head even as he smiled despite himself, then he looked up towards his parents, silently hoping himself that everything was going to go as well as possible... and lacking that, that Luna and Scrivener and Twilight weren't going to throw themselves into senseless danger.

They worked in silence as Antares did his best to swallow most of his thoughts, helping the Nibelung and Scrivener to bolt the massive lights into place while Luna flew back and forth to help Cowlick run cables, grumbling and complaining the entire time about the work. Predictably, Celestia showed up almost the moment they were done needing their help with something else, so Antares stayed to finish helping the Nibelung. His telekinesis wasn't strong enough to lift larger objects, but he had more than enough magic and strength to rivet the plates into place.

Twilight hurried off to start checking everyone's status, while Celestia insisted on pausing for a moment when they passed several old ponies trying to hurriedly load up their wagon. They helped store their things for them and sent them on their way, and Luna couldn't help but smile at her sibling: it was hard to believe that this was the same Celestia who once preferred to simply kill possessed ponies instead of exorcising them to ensure the demons wouldn't escape and wouldn't return.

They arrived at the smithy to find Sleipnir out in front, tossing a large quiver into the back of a supply wagon packed with shields, crossbow bolts, and other pieces of equipment. Two more wagons were waiting nearby, and Sleipnir smiled over at them, saying easily: "Celestia, thou art much more useful putting thy terrible mind to use than thy terrible body. Allow little sister and brother to aid me here. Thou should go and check upon the others, thou can rest assured that we can handle transporting these supplies to the soldiers."

"Twilight can handle it, and I've gone over every possible detail I can. I'd prefer to be doing something instead of sitting around, doing nothing." Celestia replied quietly, the ivory mare shaking her head and giving a small smile. "I think you of all ponies can understand that, Sleipnir."

"Aye, far too well. Very well, then... Spike is finishing his own batch of supplies, bullets for Cowlick's awful guns and other tools for that terrifying alchemist. I am sure he shall appreciate thy help in transporting them." Sleipnir replied kindly, bowing his head towards her, and Celestia smiled a bit before Sleipnir gestured calmly towards the other two wagons with his head. "Luna, Scrivener, if thee do not mind..."

"Of course, Sleipnir." Luna and Scrivener harnessed themselves quickly up as Celestia strode into the smithy, and then Luna smiled a little as Sleipnir began to lead them down the street, the sapphire mare asking quietly: "So thou art worried?"

"Can thou not feel it?" Sleipnir asked quietly, and Luna frowned and tilted her head a little as Scrivener looked up, and the vine-maned earth pony smiled faintly as he turned his troubled gaze ahead. "Nature is screaming. She is in agony, little sister... aye, I feel her, writhing beneath my hooves, and none can do anything to comfort her. Look to the skies, sweet Luna... see how the air tries to speak to us, the fading light tries to warn us."

"Thou hast always said that air and earth are opposing forces, the sky and ground jealous of each other even as they need each other..." Luna murmured, and then she hesitated before saying softly: "So Thesis has arrived... and has brought with him that which would threaten both."

"A Tyrant Wyrm. And perhaps more than one... perhaps other machines of destruction as well. We are in grave danger here." Sleipnir said quietly, lowering his head and gritting his teeth, and Luna looked worriedly at her older sibling before he looked up and laughed faintly. "Aye, 'tis hard even for me to smile, much as I desire to. Much as I wish I could be happy instead of sad or furious at this moment, but 'tis hard, Luna. 'Tis hard even for me, when so much is threatened and so much is at stake. Oh sister... sometimes, Fate can be truly wicked."

"Nay, I do not believe in Fate, and thou shall shut up and put on thy smile, Sleipnir." Luna said firmly, and Sleipnir looked up in surprise, glancing quickly over his shoulder as Luna looked firmly forwards. "We have a mighty foe ahead, aye. And our enemy is not only powerful, but has allies of fearsome power and strength as well. And if Thesis brings even Wyrms against us, then truly, he has not half the dignity he claims himself to possess. But does thou not remember when we battled the Broodmother? 'Twas only Celestia, myself and thou, faced not with a single dreaded monster, but two high-order Wyrms and their terrible matriarch! And did we not survive?"

"Aye... aye, we did. We did and more!" Sleipnir rose his head proudly, smiling warmly over his shoulder. "'Twas by the very skin of our teeth, of course, but Celestia demolished the Broodmother and thou and I both tackled and destroyed our own Wyrms... but sometimes I think we were stronger back then, sister, living in the wild and traveling constantly as we did, apart from a few decades here and there spent regenerating old wounds and aiding in the building of some city or settlement or another."

Luna grinned at this, replying easily: "Perhaps thou hast grown slovenly and lazy with thy fat flank, brother, but I shall have thee know that I have never felt stronger nor better. Very well, I shall propose to thee a deal. We shall both keep track of our kills and see whom does better by the night's end. And yes, yes, invite thy wife to play, too, 'tis only fair. There is little chance thou could win without Pinkamena's aid anyway."

Sleipnir huffed at this, but he was grinning despite himself as he nodded firmly. "Excellent! Aye, I feel my blood surging through my veins, my warrior's soul raising its head, and joy returning to me! Oh, what foolishness it is to have ever been sad at all; nay, rejoice now! I shall raise up my head proudly, and meet whatever awaits us fearlessly and with all my stallion's fortitude!"

"Just do not grind thyself against it. There was little more awkward than when thou wert trying to pin that demon one time and thou ended up looking as if thou wert attempting to mount it." Luna remarked mildly, and when Sleipnir huffed, the mare only grinned and winked at him. "Although 'tis clear to me now that should have been a hint of what was to come with thy future relations."

Sleipnir only rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back forwards, before he smiled despite himself as he gazed down the street, continuing to pull the wagon along with Luna following close behind and Scrivener last. All three ponies glanced up towards the sun as it began to sink through the sky, but all three were also feeling more and more ready for tonight, trying to push through anxiety and nervousness to remember one simple thing: if they could lure Thesis out, they could put a stop to him, and then never have to worry about this again.

Inside Scrivener's mind, Valthrudnir shifted uneasily, the remnant of the _Jötnar _shaking his head slowly in disbelief... but there was also envy there, too, at their sense of hope. And maybe, for just a moment, a trickle of understanding how they had always surpassed him, and even a whisper of admiration that almost made Scrivener stumble in his steps... before he looked up in sharp surprise as the dragon's voice murmured through his mind: _Good luck... Scrivener Blooms._

Luna looked over her shoulder in surprise, but Scrivener only smiled and shrugged before both ponies gazed forwards, following in the wake of the enormous stallion now laughing loudly in the face of oncoming, almost-certain defeat and death. Thesis was coming for them, that was true... but what Thesis didn't know was that he was about to send his army against a front that had managed to unite even the very worst of enemies, if only for a moment. And no matter what Thesis brought with him, there was no way any of them were going to let the Replicant walk away from this confrontation, no matter what the cost.


	77. Carnage And Mire

Chapter Seventy Two: Carnage And Mire

~BlackRoseRaven

Stars twinkled in the skies above as Thesis approached Ponyville, Protelea grinning eagerly as she hurried quickly along beside him. Kismet was at his other side, but the death entity was refusing to speak to him, and it hurt the Replicant in a way he hadn't expected.

Behind them was a sea of soldiers: grinning Nibelung dressed in hide armor, many of them carrying rusted, chipped weapons, their fur thin and patchy and their eyes glowing and malevolent with Helheim's poisons. Dullahan marched calmly alongside skittering, ticking Soldier Drone shapeshifters and expressionless Worker Drones, and there were several Clockwork Ponies in the mix as well. Demons and undead abominations filled out the rest of the ranks, some controlled by parasites like Protelea's Necrotrophs, the more-intelligent ones simply throwing their bids in with Thesis, rewarded and empowered by the concentrated Clay of Prometheus in return.

And he had brought other 'friends' as well, who were lurking in the forest to the eastern side of the small village, poised to move in and strike. Tyrant Wyrms laughed at him and mocked him, but they were programmed to obey him all the same. He only hoped he wouldn't be forced to use them. He wanted this to go as smoothly as possible without resorting to any crueler strategies, after all.

Thesis glanced up at the clouds overhead, and he frowned in distaste before calling calmly over his shoulder: "Release the Thunderbirds!"

Dullahan turned towards massive iron cages being dragged along by groups of Worker Drones, the gray, pony-shaped creatures not flinching even when a large demon stepped on one and crushed it by accident. The headless knights opened the cage doors and rasped orders and threats at the cyclopean birds until one of the flying golems finally gave a shriek and leapt out of the cage as its wings unfurled, a Dullahan flailing wildly as it was hefted into the air by the steely avian before the headless knight was flung through the crowd, demons laughing loudly at the folly of the soldier.

Thesis sighed even as his Thunderbirds leapt from their cages to take over the sky, shooting forwards to tear apart the clouds and begin to circle above Ponyville like vultures. Thesis looked grimly up at this, and then he strode forwards before wincing and staggering when floodlights burst into being, blinding him for a moment even as he shielded his eyes with a foreleg as Protelea hissed and Kismet only calmly gazed through the field that was now lit up as bright as day.

"Take your pigeons and get the hell out of here before I come out there and kick your ass!" shouted an amplified mare's voice that Thesis didn't recognize, and the Replicant scowled at this before gesturing to his army to hold their positions, and then he strode towards Ponyville's gates.

"Parley! Send out someone to negotiate! My army is vastly superior to your forces, I will overwhelm and destroy your little town with ease, but I am still willing to discuss terms of surrender!" Thesis shouted clearly back, and there was silence for a few moments before the Replicant began to smile as the gates opened slightly... and then he frowned in surprise as a Draconequus leisurely strode out, his arms spread, a calm smile on his features.

Thesis recognized him, mostly due to the fact the creature was wearing a prosthetic limb. The Replicant bared his teeth at this, leaning forwards and asking with disgust: "And what is this? Where are Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms, or the other Valkyrie reborn, Celestia Freya! I demand to speak to one of your leaders not... not some pathetic patchwork doll!"

Discombobulation only shrugged, halting and bowing deeply as he replied politely: "Well, in the words of the great philosopher Jagger, 'you can't always get what you want.' But we're starting off on the wrong foot here: you can call me Bob, and I'll be your negotiator for this evening. I don't see this lasting very long because all I pretty much have been told to tell you is to 'step off,' which is semi-polite for 'go screw yourself, we're not giving you what you want.'"

"Are you stupid, or just blind?" Thesis snarled, striding forwards as his eyes glowed and he rose his head high, glaring at the Draconequus. "You ignorant worm, I should kill you for speaking to me like that after all the mercy I have shown your kind! All I desire is to feel complete... not that I expect your kind to know anything about that, you disgusting pile of scraps."

"Hey. Hey. Words can hurt, you know." Discombobulation touched his own chest, looking unperturbed before he pointed calmly in the direction of Ponyville. "Inside there are a thousand people all waiting to step up and defend ponies that even I am proud to call my friends. Inside there is a young, innocent child that you seem to want to sacrifice at the altar of yourself."

"You... Luna and Scrivener have forced me to take this course of action! This is not my fault, you are the ones who have forced this way... but look..." Thesis gritted his teeth, leaning forwards and imploring: "Give me Luna and Scrivener. They are all I truly require. I will be satisfied with them, my machine can be calibrated to rip the necessary data from their genes and copy their biorhythms onto me and... and I will be _complete _at last! But if you force me... if you push me... I will kill you all, and I will take the little girl, and I will forgo all kindness in order to ensure that even being forced to used data harvested from corpses, I can still reach completion. But it will be far, far more painful for us all."

Discombobulation shook his head slowly, and then he said softly: "Fool. Thou shouldst not have been old before thou hadst been wise. Unless, of course, you want to end up a mad old king wandering around blindly, screaming and broken and just not at all in a good way. Here, let me quote some more old dead author advice for you that happens to be relevant to this situation: 'get thee hence.'"

Thesis looked up at the Draconequus, and then he bared his steel teeth and said sharply: "Our conversation is over and negotiations have clearly failed. Go inside, and tell your friends that in ten minutes, if Luna and Scrivener are not surrendered to me, I shall send my army to attack in full force. Yes, I see your pretty little town with your pretty lights and pathetic wooden walls, but you fail to understand something: you are nothing but grovelling villagers. I have an army!"

Discombobulation looked calmly for a moment at the Replicant, and then he rose a hand and suddenly grinned, retorting sharply: "And we have a Hulk."

He snapped his fingers and vanished in a crackle of green light, and Thesis had enough time to glance up in surprise before both gates were suddenly shoved open. The Replicant was left simply staring in stupefaction at what he saw, managing out only a single name: "Vallation?"

Shiny strode out through the gates, a snarl on his features and curved wall of energy protecting his body as he glared fearlessly out at the army in front of him. And mounted over his back, counterbalanced by enormous weights and a massive ammo box that the Clockwork Pony carried with ease thanks to his almost all-steel body, Parsimony was already whirring, the Vulcan cannon gearing up before he leaned forwards and roared.

It was swallowed up by the sound of the gatling gun beginning to fire, Thesis staggering backwards and covering his face as bullets tore scratches through his hide and ricocheted off his body, Parsimony tracing back and forth as casings fell in a rain around Shiny. Bullets tore through the ranks of ponies behind him, Protelea screaming and leaping to the air as Kismet only calmly stood with his steel hands laced in front of him, ignoring the rounds ripping smoking holes through his cloak while the more-physical soldiers behind him yelled and panicked, breaking their formation.

Shiny slowly began to step backwards, teeth grit in a grin even as his entire body quaked from Parsimony continuing to fire, concentrating the Vulcan cannon's bullets in the area around Thesis before the Clockwork Pony gasped and staggered backwards as he finally released his telekinetic grip on the trigger of the massive weapon. At the same time, Nibelung hurriedly dragged the gates back closed, while Cowlick grinned widely over at the metal stallion as he dropped his head forwards, shield vanishing from in front of him as he wheezed loudly.

"That should give the bastard something to think about." Cowlick muttered, and then she rose the megaphone in one hoof up and roared through it: "We're right here waiting for you, asshole! Take all the time you need to change your panties!"

Thesis looked up at this provocation, trembling violently even as the scratches over his scales healed, and then he bared his fangs in a snarl before stomping a hoof against the ground and glaring over his shoulder when Protelea nervously touched down. "Take your Necrotrophs and wait for the army to draw out the soldiers, then attack from the western flank. Get that filly. I don't care how you do it... kill them, torture them if you have to, then bring as much of that child as you can. She doesn't have to be alive. I just need enough pieces of her to extract her genetic information."

Protelea licked her lips at this, giggling loudly before she flew back into the army, and Thesis breathed hard in and out, then his eyes turned to Kismet and he snapped: "You! Go in with your Reapers and start killing them. Start killing them all. Kill them all!"

"No." Kismet said quietly, and Thesis looked stunned as the death entity slowly rose his head, standing calm and dignified as he laced his metal hands together behind his back. "I won't do it. You may destroy me if you want to, child, but for all the power you do hold over me, you still cannot force me to take part in mass slaughter and genocide. I may not be able to stop you, I may not be able to help the ponies who deserve it, but I can at least deny you my aid and the aid of my kindred."

"You... you're supposed to my friend! Help me!" Thesis almost screamed, losing all coherency and calm to utter rage as he spun around, stomping his hooves childishly, and then Kismet strode suddenly forwards and reached down to catch the stallion's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"I am trying to help you." the death entity said quietly, his glowing eyes locking with Thesis' own desperate gaze. "Goodbye, Thesis."

With that, Kismet straightened and vanished, and Thesis trembled before he snarled slowly as he turned his eyes towards his army of uneasy soldiers. He stared back and forth over the chaotic, disordered lines, an then he trembled violently before leaning forwards and snarling: "There are maybe a hundred capable ponies inside those walls. There are thousands of you! Concentrate your efforts on swarming this side of the village, tear holes, bring down those gates! Demons, vault the walls! Dullahan, phalanx positions and protect the Workers while they bring the rams and explosives forwards! And first come, first serve: I don't care what you take, I don't care what you do, but you bring me the corpses of Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms! Now go!"

Thesis' army roared and swarmed forwards, and Thesis turned around to glare towards Ponyville before a cruel grin spread over his features as he ordered in a cold voice in a terrible language: "_Rise, servants. Your master commands it. Find our little brother. Kill him._"

Amidst broken, gnarled trees that had warped just from the presence of the two enormous, terrible creatures that had slipped their way into this forest, glowing, emotionless eyes of sapphire malevolence opened. Twisted, cruel grins spread over the features of the Wyrms as they both rose their heads, both massive and ponderous and terrible, beginning to smash and tear their way through trees like icebreakers driving their way through a northern floe. But one of them was even larger than the other, even more malevolent, as it mocked openly: "_We do not march for your sake. We march to play with our little brother. You are nothing but the adopted orphan_."

Thesis bared his teeth, looking away before he shook his head sharply and brought his eyes coldly up, breathing hard before he stepped backwards and vanished, not bothering to stay and watch as his army surged against the walls of Ponyville, promptly meeting resistance in the form of bolts, bullets, and boiling oil.

Inside the walls, Cowlick grimaced and looked up as Shiny anchored himself at the ready in front of the gates. Pegasi were already taking to the air to keep the Thunderbirds at bay, and other ponies were firing both guns and spells towards the metal birds while the soldiers stationed atop the walls used the floodlights to their advantage, keeping the creatures attempting to climb the walls blinded while they knocked enemies loose from the wall.

Then Cowlick cursed as several clearly-hostile demons simply appeared out of nowhere past their first line of defense with mocking laughs. Shiny began to turn... except the invading demons then hit their second line as Morning Glory stomped the skull of one of the Wrath demons under one hoof, snarling: "Worthless maggots, do you have any idea how war is fought?"

The demons that had slipped by were crushed as Nibelung hurried to reinforce the gates as they rattled violently, and Cowlick dug out a loose cigarette to shove into her muzzle before she shouted: "Remember, Shiny, eyes front, let the others worry about whatever goes on behind you! I gotta go get myself set up in my nest!"

Shiny nodded sharply, and Cowlick turned to hurry off, running past the line of soldiers standing at the ready to charge and defend Ponyville once their defenses were breached. As she ran towards the center of town, she passed Greece, who quickly checked the pocketwatch in his hand before nodding sharply to the unicorn dressed in lightweight armor beside him.

The mare nodded sharply, then snapped her horn upwards, sending up a flare of light that signaled several groups around Ponyville, who all immediately went to work. Luna, Scrivener and Twilight left the library; Nibelung shouted orders down to other workers waiting in one of the maintenance rooms below; Celestia and Sleipnir quickly left town hall as Antares moved his group into position from the main square.

The battle had begun, as the players all moved into their positions: and the only thing anyone knew for sure was that it wasn't going to be a long fight, no matter what happened. Too much was moving against Ponyville, too fast: either the army Thesis had brought against them would be destroyed, or they would quickly overwhelm the ponies desperate to defend both themselves and the ponies that the Replicant was so eager to destroy.

* * *

Celestia and Cowlick had both decided that if they were going to survive this onslaught, they were going to have to use every resource available to them. That was why Cowlick ensured that not just the town's water supply was diverted into the liquid defense system that had been installed years and years ago during their war with Decretum, but part of the power supply was too.

Water blasted out of hidden sprinklers in the ground with enough force to stumble the Dullahans: even with the almost-acidic purifiers mixed into the liquid, it was relatively harmless to most of the attackers, but the liquid-metal based Soldier Drones literally began to melt from attempting to passing through the curtain of water. A moment later, a Nibelung back in the engineering lab yanked down a lever as the others finished opening the valves that controlled the flow of the water, and there was a loud crackle before most of the power to the engineering labs died, and instead the water defense system surged with electricity.

This drove many of the attackers backwards with howls of pain, stomping and crashing against each other. The wall of water wouldn't last forever, but it at least bought them some time to hurriedly repair and further fortify the gates and walls, and deal with the swarms of creatures that had made it inside. More and more demons were simply turning to smoke or teleporting into Ponyville, but they were quickly met by Nightmares, loyal servants of the night, and Starlit Knights.

Enemy soldiers began to try and find flaws in the defenses: many of these were unfortunate enough to stumble into leg traps, tripwires, and other nasty ambuscades. The Dullahan were barely slowed by even the cruelest traps, while many of the Nibelung barbarians were so far gone from Helheim's energies that they simply tore their legs free or staggered onwards even with metal jaws locked around their ankles, snarling furiously and spitting curses at the 'weakling runts' of fellow Nibelung guarding the walls alongside ponies.

They had a second line of defense, but it was only to be used once one of the gates were forced down: unfortunately, the Worker Drones had already begun using the large cages that had formerly carried the Thunderbirds to form bridges through the electrified water. Nor did the Workers seem to notice the electricity or the water, continuing to try and roll enormous, spiked rams forwards towards the walls and gates to begin breaking them down, Nibelung concentrating their fire on these.

Above, Thunderbirds and the North Wind were tangling with Pegasi and a few airborne demons, trying to keep themselves high out of range and only occasionally sweeping down to attack the soldiers on the walls or in high places. One of these Thunderbirds made the mistake of trying to head towards City Hall, where a large, circular platform had been erected on ugly but firm supports, and was promptly blasted out of the air by a single shot that tore through its eye and sent it plummeting to the ground like a meteor.

It exploded near Antares, who winced as Avalon gritted her teeth, hovering uneasily in the air with a new bladed helm locked tightly over her features. Aphrodisia had her reaper's scythe on her back and lightweight armor on, while Tender Trust was only calmly sitting with her head bowed and a pretty charm hanging around her neck, a gift from Fluttershy to bring her fortune for tonight.

They were supposed to hold back any attacks in this area, by themselves. He knew it was starting to get rough, though: the water defenses wouldn't work for much longer, and after that the gates and walls would be under siege again. He didn't know if it felt like days or only minutes had passed, as Avalon looked up and watched as a streak that could only be Rainbow Dash collided full on with a shape that looked like a pony made of ice and snow, knocking it backwards with a miserable howl and driving it away from the Pegasus it had been chasing down. "I should be up there."

"You know our orders, Ava. We're all here. We're all fighting, as hard as we can. And you know things are gonna get rough, even if Kvasir keeps his promise and sends some Knights of Valhalla to help us." Antares said quietly, and then he grimaced as a klaxon went off._ Goddammit. _"You might be seeing action sooner than you want. That means the water defenses have just gone down."

Avalon cursed, then looked up sharply as there was a tremendous bang and a series of shouts, overwhelmed by a roar of victory from a crowd. It attracted the attention of several other demons as well, who hurriedly moved to reinforce the gates that were under attack.

Morning Glory stood calmly with Shiny beside her, then she glanced to the other side as Burning Desire appeared in a burst of flames with a wide grin, looking up at her and remarking even as there was another massive blast, the gates in front of Shiny visibly beginning to dome inwards: "What's wrong? I thought you were all about this war stuff, Morning Glory."

"I am. Let them come to me. I'll deal with them all myself if I have to." Morning Glory said coldly, as something rammed into the gates again, knocking them partway open, and eager Drones surged through the breach. Yet none of the gathered forces of Ponyville flinched as the Drones were met by a barrage of bullets fired from the Nibelung and ponies that had been forced down from the walls, tearing most of them apart.

Burning Desire began to open his mouth, but before he could reply, the gates were smashed wide apart by a wingless dragon that leaned forwards with a furious roar, its features bleeding from battering itself violently into the gate. Plates of metal had been fused across its body and its scales were rotting in places, enormous tubes rudely sticking up through the scale and keeping liquid corruption visibly pumping through its form as it began to scramble forwards, jaws opening wide-

"Allow me." said a soft voice, and the dragon's head was crushed to the ground as there was a tremendous rumble of force, even as soldiers were scattered in all directions by the shockwave. The beast was stunned, and Morning Glory made a face, not looking back even as Burning Desire stared in something like awe over his shoulder at Selene as the Nephilim calmly hovered in the air behind them, flapping her wings slowly. She seemed unfettered, even as other monsters and Clockwork forces surged inwards around the prone, stunned dragon-beast. "We must not disappoint our friends and benefactors. Exterminate them all."

Morning Glory cracked her neck loudly as Burning Desire gritted his teeth, and the army of soldiers behind them all raised their heads, ponies, armored Nightmares, Nibelung and others readying themselves as the tide surged forwards; with the gate destroyed, another alarm blared through Ponyville, and Cowlick cursed at this from her high platform on city hall.

Her massive anti-materiel rifle, Artemis, was half-out of its case at one side of the makeshift balcony wrapping around city hall's upper roof, but for now she was instead using a smaller bolt-action rifle as she hurried to the other side of the platform and dropped flat, goggles on her forehead and quickly tilting her head to look with both eyes down the scope as she muttered: "You stupid sons of bitches, come on, come on..."

She fired off a single round that smashed through a Drone, turning it into nothing but silvery goo, worrying for a moment before there was a faint explosion away from most of the action; a few seconds later, the blessed oil that had been dumped in a circle around Ponyville burst into golden flames, rapidly forming a wall of fire that would hopefully buy them some more time. There was certainly a good chance that the walls would catch on fire as well, and possibly part of the town, but Cowlick was more than willing to take things as they came right now: better they burn half the village down than let these monsters start swarming the other gates now that everyone was distracted by what was happening at the northern face.

Then another klaxon went off, and Cowlick's eyes widened before she simply abandoned her rifle, hurrying for Artemis with a curse: more than the alarm that went up, there was the awful, bone-chilling roar that ripped through the air, dredging up memories she wished could have remained forgotten forever as she tossed a single look in the direction the sound had come from and whispered: "Oh dammit, no, they were right!"

Two Tyrant Wyrms smashed their way into the field, six bone pistons pumping away on the backs of both, their mottled gold scales shot through with wild white scarring and bulging, diseased-looking tissue. The smaller had a crown of six enormous, curling horns as it dragged itself forwards eagerly, but the larger one had eight: not just the crown, but a set of massive, ram-like horns that curled up along either side of its muzzle. It was half again the size of the gargantuan, thirty-foot behemoth beside it, and its chest was tighter-drawn against thick ribs that stood out through its scales like a cage wrapped in hide.

Both monsters strode slowly forwards, before laughing loudly and trading clearly-entertained looks when Celestia flew easily above the wall, glaring out at the challengers. She gritted her teeth, looking between the two monsters before the larger one ordered the smaller coldly, in their terrible language: "_Go and fight them. Die in the name of the Void. I shall sing your requiem._"

The smaller Tyrant Wyrm laughed at this, then turned and waded eagerly through the field, ignoring the meaningless traps it stomped through as the larger Wyrm behind it grinned cruelly and rose its head proudly, eyes glowing with malevolence. And across the field, Celestia gritted her teeth as Sleipnir climbed up to the top of the wall, then snarled. "Celestia, that..."

"Yes. A Dictator and far, far worse, a Grand Vizier. But the Vizier seems content to watch and likely mock us with the Black Verses." Celestia halted, then looked over her shoulder and sighed tiredly, even as Twilight Sparkle flew worriedly up into the air behind her. "Twilight, stay back for now. Sleipnir, myself and... my little sister... will take care of the Dictator. Scrivener Blooms will cover us by speaking the Verses. But we'll have to be careful."

Sleipnir nodded firmly, looking up with a grin, his breastplate gleaming and his kite shield seeming to shimmer with light over his back before he shouted cheerfully, as the Wyrm continued its approach: "I think that is Celestia's way of telling thee 'tis time to put thy plan into action, Luna!"

There was a roar of machinery in response to this, and then a squeal of tires before Celestia shook her head slowly as Luna shot up a long ramp on her motorcycle, Scrivener's forelegs wrapped tightly around the mare and almost-curled overtop her body in terror. The sidecar had been removed, and the boosters were already blazing like rockets, sending the motorcycle streaking into the air like a comet and arcing over the wall of wood and the barrier of golden flames that encircled Ponyville.

Epona sailed down from the sky as Luna kicked the lever back that controlled the boosters, cutting them off as she leaned backwards before the motorcycle's studded tires slammed down in the field, jouncing painfully as Scrivener winced before they shot straight towards the Tyrant Wyrm, which only laughed mockingly at them. And the stallion winced before he quickly leaned forwards and kissed the back of Luna's neck, then let go and flung himself backwards.

He crashed painfully to the field, rolling backwards a few times as Luna swerved only slightly, then she twisted the handlebars hard and skidded sideways to a halt, raising her head and shouting clearly up at the Tyrant Wyrm: "Shall I make thy death swift or slow, monster? Only know that thou shalt indeed be sent back to the Void thou crawled out of!"

The Tyrant Wyrm only laughed again, then leaned down and stretched its head towards Luna as it said softly, sapphire eyes glowing brightly: "_Yes, we see you, Valkyrie. But do you see into us? Join us. We shall give you the meaningless power and worthless destruction you crave._"

"Here is my answer." Luna's soulstone horn glowed, Sting Mk. II launching itself out of the holster over her back before smoothly flipping itself into her front hoof, the mare aiming the rifle straight at one of the Tyrant Wyrm's eyes before pulling the trigger. The single round tore through the sapphire light and sent up a blast of corruption that almost immediately began to turn to stone, the Tyrant Wyrm roaring in fury and wildly snapping its head back and forth as it stumbled backwards before Luna revved the throttle, wheels ripping up the grass beneath her before catching and sending her shooting forwards just as the Tyrant Wyrm clawed at her, roaring in hatred and contempt.

Scrivener looked up with a grin, then grimaced as the Grand Vizier still at the edge of the plains rose its head and ordered: "_Empty vessels, full of nothing, fill with hatred... rise and spread your gift of the end to this meaningless struggle..._"

The skies darkened and stars above seemed to dim, poisoning the light shining from the moon as the holy fires swayed and lessened. And across Ponyville, corpses of those who had fallen trembled before beginning to glow with poisonous sapphire light, slowly yanking themselves up to hooves and claws as malice and hunger filled their broken bodies.

Morning Glory snarled and looked up as the dragon she and Selene had all but torn apart suddenly convulsed from where it lay brokenly in the gateway, and then it roared, light shining out of its throat as it hefted itself to its claws, blue mist bleeding out of its wounds and maw. It strode quickly forwards on broken legs, jaws lashing down, eyes nothing but soulless fire, but Morning Glory slammed a hoof into its maw and knocked its head downwards into the ground before she snapped her horn upwards, and it screamed as white flames tore over its skull and spread greedily along its body. "Kill them, then kill them again, and continue to do so until they stop getting up!"

Even from where she was hovering, Celestia could see what was going on across Ponyville, and knew that the undead would only spread their infection if allowed to continue. But these hadn't been filled with poison by the Wyrm's breath, even if it was the Wyrm's power puppeting them: they could cut those strings by a faster means than killing the Tyrant Wyrms.

"Scrivener Blooms, interrupt the Vizier!" Celestia shouted quickly as she flew down to him, and the stallion grimaced before nodding, gritting his teeth before he ran straight towards the massive monster in the distance. And without needing to hear the order, Twilight flew after him as Celestia turned her eyes towards the Dictator, who was trying to crush Luna Brynhild as it roared with fury and frustration while she wove back and forth on her motorcycle.

The sapphire mare twisted the handlebars to the side, narrowly missing a claw stomping down beside her, keeping Sting Mk. II held tight in one hoof and supporting the barrel with telekinesis as she aimed behind herself without looking back, pulling the trigger twice to send two more White Matter bullets hammering through the Wyrm's features while she sped away from it. It roared in frustration, shaking its head wildly as chunks of scale turned to stone and the corruption that powered it was further poisoned and weakened, before the Tyrant Wyrm snarled furiously as Luna twisted Epona around in a circle after putting a good distance between them. She leaned forwards, flicking her gun open to unload the empty cartridges and using telekinesis to lock four more rounds in almost instantaneously.

She flicked the cylinder back closed, then revved the throttle challengingly, and the Wyrm snarled at her in fury before Luna felt a shiver, fought not to be distracted as Scrivener's voice rose up, roaring the Black Verses back at the Grand Vizier and interrupting its words. And as she glared at the Dictator, the Vizier turned a horrified, disgusted look on Scrivener Blooms before it leaned forwards, locking gazes with him as it hissed: "_Understand what you are._"

Scrivener felt pure malice and agony and psychic pain pumped into his skull, saw images of torture and wrath and hatred and the Void itself, and he gasped as black tears spilled from his eyes, his body flexed, the corruption in his veins boiled... and then he looked back and screamed: "I do!"

The Vizier's head reared back in shock as Scrivener's own eyes glowed for a moment, and as silence fell between the two challengers, the Dictator roared and Luna twisted Epona's throttle to full, massive Tyrant Wyrm charging as Luna's motorcycle sped through the grasses. Luna could feel pain in her body already from the distance she had been forced to keep from Scrivener for this part of the fight, but she knew it was necessary... and they would be together again in only moments.

The sapphire mare rose Sting Mk. II, emptying all four rounds straight into the Wyrm's breast before she simply tossed the rifle aside, seizing the handlebars in both hooves as she leaned forwards and shot like a rocket towards the Wyrm before suddenly leaning back, her forelegs straining as she yanked as hard as she dared on the handlebars and spread her wings at the same time, roaring as Epona went up on a single wheel and jumped into the air before Luna kicked off the motorcycle with all the strength that she could muster.

Epona slammed like a missile into the Wyrm's chest with a distinct crunch: with the scales poisoned by the bullets Luna had fired into it, cracks ripped through the body of the Dictator and made it flinch and buckle, roaring in fury and surprise. It stumbled weakly as Luna flipped and landed on all four hooves, skidding backwards before she fell into a roll, bouncing painfully several times but managing to catch herself on her stomach even as one of her wings twisted.

She looked up as the Tyrant Wyrm snarled down at her, then lunged forwards over the wrecked hulk of the motorcycle, jaws opening wide to swallow her whole-

Sleipnir leapt into the air and slammed his hoof into the side of its muzzle, and the Tyrant Wyrm bit only the earth beside Luna before Celestia crashed down into the Wyrm's skull with a blast of golden flames, crunching in its skull. The Wyrm howled as it snapped its head upwards, trying to fling Celestia off, but instead she used the momentum to smoothly launch herself backwards before she peppered the Wyrm's features with blasts of golden flame.

As it flinched back and forth, distracted, Sleipnir charged over the grasses and rose his shield, leaping forwards and simply ramming as hard as he could into the Wyrm's chest. And like porcelain, its breast shattered as it stumbled backwards with a howl... and Luna was already on her hooves, her spear flicking out of her mane to full size in a burst of blue flames before she flung _Prúðbikkja _forwards with all her might.

It slammed through the the hail of scale fragments and into the massive, staring red eye that took up the beast's entire chest, the core of the Tyrant Wyrm sending out a thick gush of corruption before Luna arched her back and snapped her horn upwards, and a massive blast of lightning and blue flame exploded from the alicorn tip of her spear. The blast was powerful enough to all but disintegrate the core and sent the spear itself flying out of the Wyrm's body, Luna grinning coldly as she snapped her horn upwards to easily catch the weapon just as it began to whicker past, polearm spinning quickly back to a ready position beside her as Sleipnir and Celestia fell in on either side of the sapphire mare.

The Tyrant Wyrm staggered backwards, then gave one final rasping chuckle before it collapsed to the ground, golden, mottled scales turning dead white even before it hit the grassy field. It shattered into ashes and chunks of brittle porcelain, and all three ponies immediately turned their eyes towards the Grand Vizier as it waded into the battlefield with a snarl of fury.

The plains rippled around the creature as it strode forwards, turning the field to black, toxic mire, but Scrivener couldn't move... didn't even want to move as he looked up and met this creature's eyes, even as vents of blue, toxic mist began to vomit out of the earth, even as terrible, half-formed beasts of mire and sludge began to rise up from the ground around it. Their eyes locked, the two glaring at each other before the Vizier whispered: "_Now I shall teach you your place, little brother. Now I shall show you the beauty of the Void, and the miracle that is nothingness._"

Scrivener only snarled, setting himself as the Grand Vizier anchored itself only some thirty feet away, and the stallion was barely aware of Sleipnir, Celestia, Luna, and Twilight dropping into their own positions shielding and flanking him. The two glared furiously at each other and had eyes for nothing else, their gazes locked, Scrivener feeling his corruption boiling in his bloodstream and not even aware that he had turned the ground around him into a solid platform of black crystal that resisted the Vizier's mire even as it spread through almost the entire plains.

And then the Vizier leaned forwards roaring the Black Verses, and Scrivener shouted them in almost perfect time, his voice echoing through the field as Wyrm and Clockwork Replicant dueled each other for supremacy. And as they spoke and chanted to each other, trying to outdo, overpower, overcome one-another, the mire monsters surged forwards and the sea of corruption around the island of the same and yet _more _burst upwards like waves striking the shoreline.

Sleipnir roared and leapt fearlessly into the ocean of mire, using the shield strapped over one foreleg to ward off a wave that splashed against him before he slammed it into one of the mire beasts, knocking it backwards in a thick gush of sludge. Without looking, Sleipnir half-spun, slashing the shield almost viciously through the face of another monster and sending it collapsing, before a third beast lunged at his back... but before he could so much as blink, Tyrfing lashed down and tore the monstrosity in half, sending it splattering back into the ocean of black ooze around them.

Celestia gave Sleipnir a quick smile and short nod as her smaller golden swords formed around her, and then the ivory winged unicorn drove forwards, blades singing through the air around her and tearing apart any monster that dared approach as Sleipnir smashed and battered mire-creatures backwards, protecting the island as Luna quickly leapt to the air.

Twilight leaned forwards, snapping her horn out and feeding her strength towards Scrivener even as she sent a blast of blue flame rocketing towards the Vizier, but the Tyrant Wyrm barely seemed to notice the attack even as it ripped away a chunk of its shoulder; any more than it noticed as Luna sent blast after blast of blue flames hammering into its features, sending cracks through its golden scales and charring half its face. The Tyrant Wyrm didn't flinch, didn't draw its eyes away from Scrivener as it only roared the terrible Verses louder.

And Scrivener shouted back, but he could feel his voice weakening under the fury of this massive, overwhelming, terrible thing: he felt it beginning to drown him out as he trembled on the spot and aches started to spread through his body. He could feel the corruption in his veins boiling painfully, could feel his mind beginning to twist towards insanity, his heart thudding in his chest as voices screamed through his mind and black tears ran down his cheeks-

He stuttered, and Celestia and Sleipnir both flinched as the Black Verses hit them with full force for a moment, sending terrible, violent images cascading through their minds, assaulting them with pain and malice as they dredged up every bad memory, every bad feeling the two had ever experienced. Twilight winced, bloody tears leaking from one of her eyes, and in the air Luna gasped, but it wasn't pain she felt. No, it was worse: it was like something reached into her, and tried to turn her upside down and inside-out.

Scrivener hurriedly caught up with the Vizier, but he felt off balance, weakened, as the Vizier took a single step forwards with a grin, shouting and almost laughing as it continued to recite the horrible language, and Scrivener shouted back desperately before Luna drove down with her spear... and without even looking up, the Vizier twisted its head to the side, then slammed its own skull against her like a mace, sending her flying down to crash and skid through the corruption.

Scrivener flinched, and the Wyrm overpowered him again, mocking him, driving his emotions up higher as Luna dragged herself out of the mire: but the Vizier wasn't interested in them. It didn't care about any of them, all its concentration on Scrivener as he felt the Verses driving him back, the safe platform of corruption cracking as the Wyrm's sped through it, licked up it eagerly, raced towards him and filled his mind with... with so much anger and hate and violence and...

The stallion looked up with a snarl, desperate, feeling humiliated, beaten back, rejected, like a failure... and without even realizing it, he opened his mouth and began to sing.

The words rang through the air, more alien and unknowable than the Black Verses, carrying through the sky and making the Wyrm mute as it only stared with disbelief. Reality itself reverberated with the Hymn, and the monsters of mire screamed in eerie chorus as Sleipnir and Celestia both turned disbelieving eyes towards Scrivener Blooms.

The mire rippled... and then became like verdant, black soil, massive, thorny vines ripping up out of the ground and beginning to twine around the Wyrm and spread throughout the field. And Scrivener sang onwards, his eyes glowing, his back arched, gesturing back and forth with his claws as if unaware of the world around him as Twilight shivered and Luna felt both ecstasy and power filling her body before she turned a twisted, cruel grin down towards the Vizier as it roared wordlessly in humiliation-driven fury.

The Tyrant Wyrm tried to leap forwards, and Luna shot downwards, slamming her spear through its forehead and driving its head down towards the ground with the strength of impact. Celestia and Sleipnir both raced forwards, leaping into the melee with the Wyrm as Twilight shot upwards as well, beginning to harry the massive, draconic monster with spells and brute force as the vines continued to crawl up along its body, ripping through scale and not-flesh beneath.

Scrivener swayed back and forth, delirious, barely able to understand what was going on. Even as the light of fire flashed through the world in front of him and mire splashed up in great black tidal waves, even as blue mist vomited out of the earth and the other ponies threw everything they had into trying to drive the Grand Vizier back, trying to rip through the almost-impenetrable cage of bone over the beast's breast to reach its core, Scrivener barely saw. He could only sing. He could only slip deeper into the madness overtaking him.

Luna laughed even as she smashed herself viciously into the Wyrm's skull, driving _Prúðbikkja _deep again before leaping off when it snapped its head downwards, charging down the back of its neck to attack one of the pistons on its back. At the same time, Twilight snapped her horn forwards, controlling the enormous, poisonous vines crawling out of the earth with terrible ease and snaring one of the Tyrant Wyrm's limbs to drag it downwards.

Its jaws lunged towards the Lich, not noticing Sleipnir leaping with its movements, shadowing its head before he flung himself upwards and smashed an uppercut into the underside of his jaw. Its head whiplashed into the air as Celestia snapped her horn downwards, and a golden meteor hailed down from the sky, smashing into its skull and blowing most of its head apart.

And then the Wyrm roared in fury as it dragged a claw through the mire, sending up a massive tidal wave that knocked Sleipnir, Twilight, and Celestia all backwards in the surge before it splashed down and locked them in place. The monster began to lean forwards, but then it arched its back with a snarl as Luna drove her spear into the back of its neck, eyes and horn glowing as she hissed: "Thou art no different than any other monster I have tamed... thou shall bow to me!"

Energy surged down her spear, and then blasted outwards just above the Tyrant Wyrm's breast, knocking a large, gaping hole in its body as it arched its back with a howl before attempting to shake Luna off. And Scrivener gazed up with a broken, twisted grin on his face, before he stuttered in the Hymn he was still singing as Valthrudnir calmly stepped in front of him, the stallion too far gone to understand it was only an illusion as the dragon said almost politely: "Pardon me, but I have to make a small adjustment to your psyche."

Valthrudnir shoved his hand forwards, and Scrivener screamed as it seemed to tear through his skull, feeling the dragon clutching his brain, sending energy surging through it as his eyes bulged, and then he gurgled before falling limply forwards. Luna and Twilight both cried out in horror, their bodies convulsing before the sapphire mare fell limply... and was caught in midair by one of the Vizier's claws, stomped viciously down into the mire as the Lich vomited blood.

Scrivener's body shook as Sleipnir shouted a denial, trying to yank himself upwards as Celestia snarled, flicking her horn and crying out in pain as golden fire burst into life over her own body and the mire around her, but continuing to burn it away all the same. And then she looked up in horror as Scrivener's eyes opened, amber and calm, and a smile spread over his features as he leaned up and called clearly to the Tyrant Wyrm as it began to raise its claw to stomp Luna again. "_That's enough_."

The Grand Vizier whirled to look at the charcoal stallion, ripping itself free of the already-graying vines as it stepped forwards with a snarl, and then Scrivener... no, _Valthrudnir_ rose his hooves and calmly flicked them to either side, and a ramp of mire burst upwards, bridging towards the Tyrant Wyrm's breast even as it rasped: "_And why should I obey you? What can you offer me?_"

"_Because I am your master, and I am offering you a chance at experiencing the miracle of completion_." Valthrudnir answered calmly, striding leisurely up the ramp as Celestia struggled to force through the mire, and Sleipnir cursed as he managed to rip a foreleg free, desperately attempting to rip himself upwards as the possessed stallion reached the end of the bridge and smiled fearlessly up at the Grand Vizier. "_I need access to your Kundalini._"

Without hesitation, the Tyrant Wyrm reached upwards, digging both claws into its raised breastbone and tearing viciously downwards to rip it free from its body, its ribs cracking and shuddering as they seemed almost to attempt to spread on their own.

As bone and scale spilled away and turned to nothing more than brittle gray debris, the massive, staring orb of the eye was revealed, gazing back and forth before it centered on Valthrudnir. All around it, stalks and tentacles of flesh squirmed almost eagerly, as the Grand Vizier leaned willingly forwards even as Sleipnir struggled to free himself, Celestia screamed, and Twilight and Luna only lay senseless.

Valthrudnir only smiled, then easily reached forwards and plunged a claw into the Tyrant Wyrm's core, and even as Celestia tore herself free from the mire with a monumental effort that almost ripped one of her wings free from her body, she knew it was too late. The Tyrant Wyrm was grinning down at them as if in victory, and light was already consuming the body of Scrivener Blooms, whom she had let down, failed, just like she had failed the entire world in letting this terribly-dangerous evil slip its way from Scrivener and leap into the body of one of the most powerful breeds of monster they had ever faced, now or in the past...

And then the light faded as Celestia stumbled to a halt halfway up the ramp... and she stared in shock, mouthing wordlessly. The core of the monster was simply gone, a few sparse ashes spilling down to the ground, and the Tyrant Wyrm itself was turning rapidly gray, pieces of it already breaking off and dissolving into dust.

Valthrudnir flexed Scrivener's claw slowly, and then he almost curiously looked over his shoulder, asking distastefully: "What is it, Valkyrie? Because if there are no further pressing issues, I believe we should grab the two foolhardy mares and drag them into that chaotic arrangement of hovels you like to call a 'village.'"

Celestia mouthed wordlessly, and then the Tyrant Wyrm shattered apart into a cloud of dust and a rain of porcelain that fell all around them, and the ivory mare half-expected to see Valthrudnir himself, or some other terrible, impossible thing when the mess cleared... but instead, the _Jötnar_ strode out of the cloud in the body of Scrivener Blooms, stating with derision: "Oh please, you don't think that I would deign to place myself into the body of a Void-sucking parasite? They are marvelous puppets, to be sure, but that is all they are. Puppets. I would no more seek refuge inside one of them, sewn together from so many scraps and all bound by the Clay of Prometheus, than I would try and skip out of this plebeian's disgusting but serviceable body to a suitcase.

"Now hurry up, Valkyrie. Fetch your so-called sister and the Lich, the longer we spend out here the more likely it is we shall attract the unwanted attention of Thesis." Valthrudnir continued acerbically, turning his eyes moodily towards Ponyville and studying it with distaste. "And I do not believe either of us want to test ourselves against him."

Celestia only mouthed wordlessly for a few moments as Sleipnir finally manged to rip himself up from the ground, and then the ivory mare suddenly snarled and strode forwards, seizing the charcoal stallion by the shoulder and spinning him around as she leaned down and snapped: "If you hurt any of them, Valthrudnir, I will hurt you. Do you understand me?"

"Better than you have yet to realize." Valthrudnir retorted, then he looked nervously back and forth. "Don't make me repeat myself. Nihete... _Scrivener Blooms_... is currently indisposed, and that is what has rendered both your precious simulated-daughter and Brynhild in their states of abandon. If you truly desire to help them, then you will do as I say and we will leave this place before Thesis understands that we are presently vulnerable!"

There was silence for a moment, and then Celestia nodded shortly before turning her eyes towards Luna, since Sleipnir was already carefully pulling Twilight out of the mire. The ivory mare hurried over to the sapphire winged unicorn, carefully working to pry her free from where she had been crushed into the mire as Valthrudnir visibly relaxed a little, sighing a bit before he frowned moodily when Celestia asked quietly, without looking around: "So you're afraid of Thesis. He won't obey you, like the Tyrant Wyrms apparently still do."

Valthrudnir laughed quietly at this, shaking Scrivener's head slowly before he reached up with a claw... and grimaced as he only patted armor, sighing tiredly and settling grumpily back into place as he responded: "You're right, but for the wrong reasons. As I'm sure you've noticed, the Tyrant Wyrms also follow a programmed hierarchy... and while Thesis is high upon that list, who else do you think has the authority to control Tyrant Wyrms?"

Celestia turned a surprised look towards the stallion, then she gritted her teeth and looked back down towards Luna, carefully lifting the freed sapphire mare with telekinesis to settle her over her broad back as she asked quietly: "And you couldn't have informed us of this before this battle, then? Although I suppose that would have ended whatever sick game you were playing before you could have all your fun."

"Oh no. It's more complex than that... Nihete has the acknowledgment of the Wyrms, but he could not override an order given by Thesis... until now." Valthrudnir smiled calmly as he held up a claw, flexing it slowly, and Celestia glared as she turned around, hefting Luna's spear with telekinesis and half-tempted to shove it through the stallion's skull on the off chance she could drive it into Valthrudnir and somehow miss doing any harm to Scrivener Blooms. "You can thank me later."

"I'll thank you by not killing you." Celestia replied curtly, striding quickly towards where Tyrfing had fallen. Then she looked up with a grimace as there was a loud explosion, before gritting her teeth in disgust at the sight of demons and Nibelung she instinctively recognized as being the enemy starting to spill around either side of Ponyville. "We need to move quickly. It looks like Thesis is going to try and smother the village... I don't think he intends to force the gates open anywhere else, but rather to cut off any chance of escape."

Valthrudnir only grimaced, then stumbled on his hooves and claws before growling and muttering: "Pathetic, idiotic quadrupeds. How can your races think themselves so intelligent when they still haven't evolved past being forced to constantly jam their snouts into one-another's rumps?"

Celestia only shook her head slowly, then she glanced up as a glint of metal caught her eye, striding quickly across the field towards this even as Sleipnir began to hurry towards the gates, not needing to be told. Valthrudnir groaned as he followed after Celestia, saying disgustedly: "Oh come now, Valkyrie, surely even your ignorant mind can put off having to investigate the shiny object on the ground in recognition of the dire straits we are in-"

"A Valkyrie leaves no weapon behind. Not even a dangerous toy like this." Celestia said softly as she managed to grip the object that had caught her eyes with telekinesis, and she tore it out of where it had been entrenched in the sea of mire with a slight smile, the gun floating quickly over. It was caked with sludge and grime, but all the same Celestia smiled before glancing over her shoulder and quickly tucking it back into the holster on Luna's back. "Now hurry, Valthrudnir. Clumsy quadruped or not."

"I believe my choice of words was 'pathetic' and 'idiotic.'" Valthrudnir said icily, and Celestia sighed as she began to run forwards, the stallion staggering along behind her as Valthrudnir's amber eyes glowed with apprehension, looking back and forth before he grimaced and glanced up as there was another loud explosion and a terrible roar, trying his best to hide the shiver that ran through the possessed stallion's frame. Even if the were working together and had stopped Thesis' Wyrms, this battle was far from over yet.


	78. Four Stages Of Cruelty

Chapter Seventy Three: Four Stages Of Cruelty

~BlackRoseRaven

Northern Ponyville was no longer part of a village, but a scarred, desperate battleground. The gates had not only been completely demolished, but much of the northern wall had been razed to the ground, and Thesis' soldiers were swarming constantly forwards, drawing all attention towards them as all of Ponyville's forces gathered to try and keep the ever-growing horde at bay.

Almost all, that was: there were still pockets of soldiers here and there stationed at possible breech points and guarding the walls, still Pegasi patrolling the air even though they had retaken most of the night sky from the Thunderbirds and the North Wind and other aerial threats Thesis had deployed, and Yamato Guard patrolling quickly back and forth through the area around the library and the city itself. So far no enemies had reached the barricaded library, and that was the way they planned to keep it, if at all possible...

But it was hard: Antares felt his blood boiling with the desire to be out there, taking part in the fight, and Avalon was zipping back and forth, growling and looking uncomfortable as she stared almost desperately towards the flickering fires in the distance. Aphrodisia was making a low rumbling in her throat as well, trembling as her body rippled strangely now and then, the scythe over her back gleaming as if mirroring her emotions.

Only Tender Trust was calm, looking silently up towards the sky as she breathed slowly in and out, studying the air above before tilting her head curiously, the first to notice since she was the least distracted. But a moment later, Antares and Apps both looked with surprise as well as a pack of Hellhounds charged past them, all dressed in harnesses that clearly identified them and protected their exposed organs, the half-Phooka murmuring as they passed: "And now even nature's children must get involved. I do not want to think of all the harm being done to _okâwîmâw's_ work."

"God, if any of those bastards so much as took one step inside the property of my family's farm..." Avalon snarled, flitting up to the air a bit before there was a tremendous booming sound, and the mare winced back a bit before cursing and almost shouting: "How the hell can you guys all just sit there and do nothing?"

"It's hard. It's really, really hard. But I know we have to." whispered Aphrodisia, shaking her head and trembling. "And it's even harder when I have to think about... about how they might be burning down the buildings outside the wall or hurting our friends or anything like that... p-please, I don't wanna think about it. The angrier and more upset I get the harder it is to hold back with all the blood and bad energy in the air..."

Avalon opened her mouth, looking down at Aphrodisia, and then the tiny Pegasus gritted her teeth before nodding shortly and flitting down beside her, reaching up to touch her shoulder with a small smile. "Look, hey. You got the coolest stuff right now. I mean, me, sure, I'm badass. I got crosshatch blades and kickass armor, but you got that awesome scythe. And it looks way different now, yeah? I don't think reaper scythes usually come with hearts."

"Yeah. It's starting to become more like me, since it's bound to me and all. That's what Morning says, anyway, she's been tryin' to teach me a lot." Aphrodisia replied after a moment, smiling a little in return and carefully pulling the scythe off her back: the handle was now slightly twisted and looked more like natural wood, the blade larger and nastier-looking, but there were the little hearts carved along the neck of the polearm that Avalon had pointed out as well. "It's been responding better and better to me, too. Morning says one day I'll be able to summon and dismiss it at will, 'cause it's such a special weapon. I'll just have to always have a special place to put it."

"That doesn't mean up your butt, Pinkslap." Avalon said mildly, and Apps giggled a bit even as she swung the pole of the weapon at the tiny Pegasus, but she ducked back with a grin, and Antares smiled despite himself, feeling a strange sense of relief even as he heard some other horrible rumble in the background, sensed that the battle was just growing more and more dire to the north.

But all the same, he knew they couldn't move in. They all knew all of Ponyville was surrounded, and that Pegasi had begun short bombing runs against the enemy forces scattered all around the outside of the walls. Just like they knew that the Tyrant Wyrms that had marched on them from the south, southeast somewhere had been destroyed, but not without a heavy cost. But Antares was trying to avoid thinking about this as well: it made him even twitchier to think that his parents were at the clinic, being treated by Scarlet Sage, while Celestia and Sleipnir had been forced to already join the battle in the north despite how drained and injured they both were. He wanted to be there with his parents or there in the north, not here, standing in the middle of a street, just... waiting pointlessly, knowing that even if somehow something _did_ slip inside, the chances of them finding out about it in time to do something before it was caught by another patrol were infinitesimal...

The glossy-black unicorn shook his head slowly, then grimaced a bit as there was another thunder of sound in the distance, and this time they all saw the geyser of flame that shot up towards the sky, Avalon falling silent and Aphrodisia shivering a little as she murmured: "That's not Burning Desire. That's not good at all."

Antares nodded a little, and then Tender Trust rose her head and trembled before she whispered: "A _maci-manitow_ approaches. No, even worse... this one is corrupted nature, disease and a living curse... a thousand evils inside one shell..."

"Well thank you, little baby, I don't usually hear my prey say such nice things about me." mocked a voice, and Antares' eyes widened as he turned to look down the street and stare with shock as Protelea slowly approached, her head low and insects already crawling over her features as her eyes gazed at them hungrily from behind her weedy, thorny mane.

She was followed on either side by a Necrotroph, one of these ponies fresher than the other and gurgling weakly as he visibly flinched and trembled, the Pegasus' wings dripping with maggots and worms as throbbing pustules drooled slime and ichors over his mutilated, half-skinned body, his eyes rolling wildly in his head. He reeked of rot, while the other Necrotroph was almost unidentifiable, little more than a mass of curled skin and muscle that had been sapped of its nutrients, crawling with beetles and insects of all shape and size.

Antares snarled and reached up to quickly pull his buckler off his back and lock it into place around his foreleg, Avalon and Aphrodisia stepping up on either side of him as the parasitic Replicant only laughed derisively. "Oh, look at the fresh, low-hanging fruit, just waiting to be plucked and eaten up. Apparently you've forgotten what happened the last time we had a scrap, little baby colt. Or maybe you've gone and convinced yourself it wasn't so bad after losing your wings to Psukhikos, but sweetie... this time there's no running away."

"Let's see how tough you are after I break your wings!" Avalon snarled, hovering beside Antares and readying herself, and Protelea only licked her lips hungrily, her eyes locking on the tiny Pegasus.

"Good. Fierce. How cute." Protelea almost purred, and then she leaned forwards and ordered in an eager voice: "Warm them up for me, colts."

The Necrotrophs both staggered forwards, the fresher one screaming as its jaws stretched wide and insects began to spill out from its body, the darker, almost-charred Necrotroph lurching forwards and vomiting a thick stream of acid towards the ponies. Antares winced as he hurriedly stepped forwards, raising his shield and blocking the stream with this as Avalon shot up into the air and Aphrodisia snarled and leapt into the fray, yanking her scythe off her back and twisting her body as she flung the polearm at the fresher living hive.

The weapon spun faster than it should have and visibly twisted itself in mid-flight to slam blade-first into the side of the living hive, knocking it staggering with a mournful howl. At the same time, Avalon shot downwards as Protelea giggled and slowly stepped backward, grinning with twisted delight as she watched the charred Necrotroph rear back and vomit another stream of acid up at Avalon as a thick mist of tiny flies began to spill out of the gaping wounds in its sides.

The tiny mare moved just fast enough to avoid the spray, slamming both rear hooves into the Necrotroph's head to crunch in its skull and knock it almost bowing forwards. She swept a crosshatch blade sharply downwards the moment the back of its neck was left vulnerable, sending up a thick spray of congealed blood and pus as she severed the spinal cord, and the monster collapsed limply. Flies and insects burst out of its sides like smoke, before this fog twisted upwards and around the mare, and Avalon yelled and cursed as she flapped her wings as hard as he could, sending herself backwards and shaking off most of the insects with a snarl.

But even unable to move, the living hive still was able to raise its head and vomit out a stream of poison, twisting its head to the side and leaving a bubbling trench of acid between it and the ponies as carnivorous insects streamed rapidly out of its body. Antares cursed under his breath, his shield already steaming and half-melted just from the one stream he had blocked before he snapped his horn forwards, sending a blast of white fire hammering into the disabled Necrotroph.

It burst into flames, arching its back with a mournful wail as it twitched back and forth, bugs popping like corn over its body and through its rotten flesh. The stallion leaned forwards, concentrating on the white flames and pumping more energy into them before Protelea snapped: "Poison that kid!"

Aphrodisia was mercilessly laying into the other Necrotroph, however, cloven hooves smashing back and forth against it as she snarled and her body flexed, her coat taking on a rubbery texture and her eyes glowing as her scythe seemed to saw itself deeper into the side of the living hive. Protelea glared at the demon as acid bubbled up out of her throat, and then the Replicant suddenly turned back towards Antares and spat a sticky blast of acidic slime at him.

Antares didn't have time to react, but he didn't have to as Tender Trust leapt smoothly over him, the sphere of slime splattering uselessly against her wings. It steamed against her smoky body, but she easily flicked the muck free from herself, setting herself defensively in front of her friend as Protelea snarled in fury.

Then Aphrodisia seized the Necrotroph in front of her by the head and slammed it face-first into the concrete with a sickening crunch, before grasping the pole of her scythe and jerking downwards, then hauling upwards with a vicious grin as her eyes blazed with wrathful light, the living hive howling miserably as it was torn into two halves. Acid and confused insects sprayed out of either half before they both hit the ground with a sick, fleshy thud, splattering over the street as the demon's eyes locked hungrily on the Replicant.

The other Necrotroph collapsed in a smoldering pile, insects scurrying wildly in all directions as the control of the living hives faded, and Protelea snarled in fury before looking to the side as Aphrodisia lunged overeagerly forwards. And Antares could only shout a denial as the Replicant's jaws stretched unnaturally wide as she leaned forwards and vomited a spray of acid and insects over the demon, Aphrodisia staggering backwards with a scream as she dropped her scythe before her eyes rolled up in her head as she fell onto her side.

The acid began to harden like cement as beetles burrowed into her rubbery flesh, letting the poison seep faster into the fallen demon as Protelea turned her eyes forwards. Tender Trust and Avalon both stared in horror as Antares trembled and shook his head, and then Protelea strode over to the Dominia and stomped savagely on her once, then twice. "You're nothing but little children. And now you're all going to feed my babies."

"Go to hell!" Avalon snarled and shot suddenly forwards, and Antares cursed, unable to do anything but follow as Tender Trust stumbled almost blindly in their wake. Protelea only laughed at their approach, slapping Avalon away with one hoof, and the tiny Pegasus cursed as she was knocked off course before twisting around to right herself-

Protelea spat a blast of acid at the Pegasus, and Avalon barely managed to twist to the side before the Replicant laughed loudly, the tiny mare not understanding before she screamed as a horde of buzzing insects suddenly rose up from the ground and swarmed around her. She flailed violently at the air as Antares cursed and flung himself at Protelea, but was forced to bring up his shield when she lunged at him and swiped down a hoof, hammering against the buckler hard enough to dent it before her jaws snapped down at him.

He winced as he yanked his head out of the way, then slammed it firmly into her face before blasting her backwards with telekinesis, and the Replicant snarled as she was knocked head-over-hooves before clawing all four into the ground. Her body flexed and trembled, and then she shook herself violently for a few moments, and Antares' sharp eyes widened before he leapt backwards, snapping his horn out and releasing a shockwave of concussive force that knocked a wave of almost-invisible bugs rising up all around him flying backwards.

Protelea leapt upwards, spreading her wings and flying into the air as she dropped her head forwards and vomited out a stream of what looked like parasitic worms. They began to crawl eagerly in all directions over the ground, Antares' eyes widening in disgust before the Replicant looked up at him with a vicious grin.

She began to shoot forwards... and Avalon smashed bodily across her, knocking the insectile monster careening with a screech before the tiny Pegasus whipped back across the mare, lashing a vicious swathe across her body with a crosshatch blade to send out a burst of greenish blood. Protelea screamed, but it was choked off when Avalon managed to twist up beneath her and slam both rear hooves into her stomach before ripping both crosshatch blades down Protelea's breast and splattering herself with the Replicant's blood, snarling: "You're in my court now, bitch!"

Avalon shot backwards, and Protelea hissed in fury before flying forwards after the Pegasus. She began to open her mouth, but then cursed in surprise and frustration as Tender Trust rammed up into her stomach, distracting her enough that Avalon was able to flip her body and charge straight at the Replicant, Protelea looking stupidly forwards before the tiny mare half-spun to viciously slam both rear hooves into the bug-like mare's face with her full momentum backing her.

Protelea was launched backwards through the air, screaming and flipping wildly backwards before she hit the ground, bouncing and rolling down the street until she fell in a gasping, broken pile. Avalon grinned viciously as she and Tender Trust dropped to the ground on either side of Antares as he looked at her with disbelief, and the the tiny mare leaned forwards and shouted: "That's for Apps!"

The Replicant slowly looked up through the dark ichors coursing down her features, and then she slowly hauled herself to her hooves, breathing hard in and out as she trembled violently, then whispered in a disgusted voice: "You don't really think you're anything but food to me, do you?"

Avalon snarled... and then gurgled and coughed out foam as she stumbled forwards before shaking her head weakly. Antares looked at her with concern and horror as Protelea grinned slowly, licking her lips as she said hungrily: "And my babies have already started to eat."

The tiny mare snarled, then leapt forwards and shot towards the mare, Antares shouting her name desperately, but it was like the Pegasus didn't hear as she zigzagged almost drunkenly through the air, slowing instead of accelerating before she grabbed her stomach and vomited as she began to fall forwards. And even as Antares and Tender Trust ran towards her, Protelea pounced, slamming the tiny mare to the ground and pinning her as her tail arched over her back and stung downwards as the stinger blossomed like a hidden blade-

Antares dove forwards, stretching his foreleg out desperately to block the stinger with his shield: the buckler was almost torn in half by it, but the toxic stiletto was repelled before Protelea snarled and slammed a hoof up into Antares' face, knocking him sprawling backwards. The Replicant leaned forwards, jaws opening wide, but Tender Trust leapt over Antares and protected him with her body as the Replicant vomited out a stream of acid, the unicorn cursing and hurriedly scrambling backwards beneath Tender Trust as droplets of the poison seared against his flesh and armor.

The half-Phooka managed to shove herself forwards through the stream, swinging a hoof out and knocking Protelea backwards. The stream of acid was choked off as the monster staggered with a snarl, and Tender Trust followed up almost desperately, wings spread to help her keep balance as she tried to drive the Replicant backwards under a flurry of blows.

But Protelea seized the mare by the throat, lifting Tender Trust high before twisting and slamming her down on her back, jaws stretching wide. Antares leapt at her back, but a rear hoof slammed into his face, knocking him crashing and rolling backwards and overtop Avalon before Protelea leaned down and forced her jaws over Tender Trust's, before she made a horrible gurgling, retching noise, and the half-Phooka's eyes bulged as she gave a muffled scream.

Acid and insects flooded down her jaws even as she tried to vomit, her glowing eyes bulging and limbs kicking and flailing uncontrollably before the half-Phooka shuddered and fell limp. Protelea drew back from the mare with a twisted grin, licking her lips slowly as the half-Phooka shivered brokenly, foam and a bit of acid dribbling out of her mouth as her eyes stared sightlessly up towards the night sky.

Antares howled in denial, trying to pick himself up before he looked down and saw Avalon looking brokenly up at him, blood running from her eyes as her flesh bulged and writhed in places. He lost all concentration for a moment, and then Protelea's hoof slammed into his face and knocked him rolling backwards before the Replicant leapt forwards and pinned him on his back.

The stallion began to snarl and his horn to glow, tears in his eyes, but Protelea's tail snapped over her shoulder and stabbed down into the side of his neck, making him gurgle and his eyes bulge before he stiffened up. His limbs felt waxy, unable to move as he lay on his back, and Protelea studied him through the greenish blood on her face... blood, he saw with horror, that was crawling with parasites and terrible, poisonous, malicious life.

Her jaws opened, and she leaned down, licking slowly up the side of his muzzle, her barbed tongue making faint cuts against his face as she whispered: "Look at you, sweetie. Nothing but a helpless little colt. Nothing but flesh and meat: nothing but a lower part of the food chain. And me and my babies are all the way at the top..."

She nipped him, and Antares trembled, concentrating, feeling his horn beginning to glow, trying to draw up what magic he could... and Protelea smiled mockingly down at him before the stallion tried to scream as he felt an excruciating, horrific agony tear through his abdomen. His magic spluttered out, and Protelea shook her head slowly as she whispered: "Like I'm going to let that happen again. Those are beetles. They're going to lay their eggs inside your intestines. The eggs are going to hatch. And hundreds of them are going to spread through your body and eat you up, from the inside... out. And I'm going to keep you alive for the entire experience, sweetie."

Antares tried to scream again, and all he was able to give was a muffled gurgle before Protelea rose her head. He stared up her features, terrified, watching as light spilled over them and he saw every detail before... _wait, light? _

Protelea frowned in surprise, then looked up with a wince as something shone in her eyes, blinding her before she began to snarl. But any threat she might have had was cut off as a fireball slammed full into her features and exploded in a tremendous blast that knocked her sailing backwards with a scream, hitting the ground and bouncing once before she managed to scramble up to her hooves, face now charred and weedy mane falling around her in burned tatters.

Hooves slowly strode up beside Antares as light shone all around him, gasping as he felt warmth spreading through his body, felt his entire form glow with heat that drove away or killed the parasites attempting to infest him, freed him from Protelea's poisons and paralysis. He slowly sat up, then trembled and gazed up in disbelief at the mare that stepped up beside him, her horn glowing brightly, streaked silver mane pulled tightly back from her metallic eyes... eyes that burned with a fire made all the brighter by the single crimson flaw in one. "Do I have to do everything for you, hero?"

"Prestige Luster..." Antares whispered, staring with awe at the viridian mare. She was protected by a set of lightweight golden plate, but he had known every detail of her body so well that he could all-but-see her changes through it: she was taller, more toned... _stronger_. The stallion picked himself up, trembling, and Prestige gave him a quick smile before she turned her eyes back forwards, even as her horn glowed and lifted a beautiful shield free from her back: the main body was made of white alloy, but the border was gold, an inscription of runes etched into the gleaming metal.

He took it without hesitation when she passed it to him, and when he slipped it onto his foreleg, the round, large shield just felt... _right_. Protelea hissed at them as she stepped forwards, the Replicant's scorpion tail raising and shuddering as acid dripped from her jaws and hideous insects began to spill out of the wounds in her body. "Fine, little filly, your coltfriend can watch as I rip you apart and devour your insides before I kill him!"

"We can take her, if we work together." Prestige said quietly, and Antares nodded firmly as he stepped up beside her, both unicorns setting themselves. Antares couldn't help but giving her another look, but she only glanced back for a moment with a half-hidden smile. "Eyes on the bug, hero. We've got a lot to do before we can get caught up."

Protelea snarled and leaned forwards, vomiting out a spray of acid, but Antares moved faster than he'd ever imagined he could: one moment he was beside her, the next he was in front of Prestige, shield raised. The stream of acid pounded against it uselessly, dissolving into steam as the blessed metal glowed faintly, and Antares felt Prestige tap his shoulder before she leapt upwards and snapped her horn forwards, sending a massive blast of lightning into the stream of poison.

The arc of electricity raced down the acid and straight into Protelea's gaping jaws, and the attack was cut off as Protelea shrieked and was blasted backwards, hacking and gagging as Antares winced: arcs of lightning raced over his shield as well, but his eyes widened as he realized a moment later the shield had absorbed the charge, holding it without hurting him. The stallion grinned at this before Prestige landed beside him, and without even needing to look at her, they both raced forwards as Protelea looked up in stunned disbelief before she snarled in rage.

Her insects swarmed forwards, but without hesitation, Prestige skidded to a halt and snapped her horn sharply out, a freezing wind ripping through the air around them and knocking the hordes of bugs backwards as Protelea flinched from the biting cold. Antares leapt forwards in that moment of vulnerability, slamming the edge of the shield down in a hook across the Replicant's face, and the monster screamed, body spasming as the charge of lightning leapt from the shield and across her body.

Antares followed up with a short swing of the shield into the Replicant's features, stunning her and knocking her back a step even as her form trembled from the electricity still running through it before the stallion roared as he slammed the shield out in a full bash, almost dislocating the Replicant's jaw as her head twisted to the side in a burst of greenish blood. Her eyes rolled as she fought for balance, and then Antares' free hoof slammed up under her muzzle with such tremendous force it knocked Protelea rearing back with a gargle.

And behind Antares, Prestige leaned forwards and snapped her horn upwards, the ground beneath the Replicant exploding upwards in massive blades of earth that slammed into the insectile monster with enough force to knock her into the air, screaming in pain before Prestige followed up with a fireball that blasted Protelea into the front of a house with enough force to crunch in the wooden siding, her eyes bulging in disbelief.

Antares leapt backwards, falling into place beside Prestige again, both ponies facing forwards as Protelea fell to a slump, mouthing wordlessly, charred and battered before she began to tremble violently. Her eyes filled with fear and rage and hate before she screamed, hauling herself back up on unsteady legs and slamming her front hooves into the ground.

Worms nearly the size of snakes ripped up from the earth all around them, Antares yelling and staggering backwards as Prestige snarled, the two unicorns staggering backwards before Prestige snapped her horn out, the ground around them bursting into flames. But the worms still flung themselves at the ponies as if they didn't notice the fact they were on fire, making both unicorns curse as the parasites bit at them and scorched the flesh they collided against.

Protelea took the moment to leap into the air, buzzing quickly over the two unicorns and dropping her head forwards to vomit out a stream of insects, both Antares and Prestige howling in agony before Protelea spun around as poison bubbled out of her jaws. She made another pass over them, but this time spat out a stream of thick acid, and Antares snarled as he forced himself to react despite the agony ripping through his system.

He grabbed Prestige around the neck with his free foreleg, yanking her close against him as he held the shield over their heads, blocking most of the acid fall. It still streamed around the shield and splattered against flesh and armor as the worms continued to leap at them, biting at their limbs from below despite the fact they were standing amidst a field of flames, and both ponies gritted their teeth before Protelea spun around and dove down towards them.

Antares didn't even know what came over him as his instincts blared at him, but he half-spun and swung the shield out in a vicious slam that smashed into Protelea before she could drive into them, knocking her off course and sending her skidding face-first through the flames with a squeal of agony before flapping her wings wildly to hurriedly regain the air, body smoldering faintly. She immediately spun around to dive back towards them, but now Prestige's eyes were glowing along with her horn, and she half-hugged Antares against her before snapping her head back and giving a raw cry of fury.

Antares flinched and stared in shock as a massive shockwave of fire and lightning and pure concussive force ripped through the air around them, all-but-dissolving the worms attacking them and blasting Protelea backwards with a shriek of disbelief, knocking the insectile Replicant from the air and sending her crashing down in a smoking heap. She rolled several times as one of her wings almost tore free from her body, landing prone on her side.

The unicorns both breathed hard in and out, staring at each other with amazement at the way they amplified each other, their eyes locking, feeling the beat of each other's heart, the rhythm of each other's energy. Antares opened his mouth, hesitating for a moment as he leaned towards her... then looked up with a wince as Protelea whispered shakily: "N-No..."

The Replicant limply dragged herself up to her hooves, then snarled at them, one wing hanging brokenly, badly-charred as her tail swayed almost drunkenly above her. "You... you worthless... meat..."

"Let's finish her off, hero." Prestige said quietly, and Antares nodded firmly as the two unicorns slipped apart and took up ready positions, the two glaring at the Replicant as the monster trembled weakly, but then snarled and suddenly broke into a sprint, tail raised and fangs bared as a few last remaining insects did their best to follow in the wake of their living hive.

Protelea threw herself at Antares as the stallion ran to meet her, and he caught her on the shield, scooping her up into the air and then using it to fling her upwards. And with one of her wings broken, there was nothing she could do to catch herself, flailing violently with a shriek before Antares seized her tail just beneath the stinger, snarling and letting her rise just a little higher as Prestige's horn glowed brightly at the same moment.

Antares yanked down with all his might, teeth grit and body flexing as he lashed Protelea downwards just as Prestige snapped her horn upwards, spikes of ice tearing up out of the ground; and with a miserable howl, in a splatter of green blood, Protelea was left impaled like a bug on a pin by several thick spears of ice that had torn more than halfway through her chest and body.

The Replicant jerked back and forth, writhing weakly, bleeding green ooze and coughing acid over her own features as she struggled wildly. Antares breathed hard, stepping slowly backwards as he looked with disgust at the monster: a monster that was still screaming threats alongside her pleas and howls of agony as Prestige shook her head silently.

Antares lowered his head... then flinched and leaned backwards in surprise as he saw the gathering insects. He looked up as his eyes widened, seeing the swarm crawling rapidly up to Protelea as she grinned widely... but then it faltered as a sound began to rise through the air that Antares didn't recognize at first. But as he stared at Protelea, he understood, and he didn't need his ability to see as clearly as he did once the Replicant began to scream.

Her bugs swarmed over her with the sound of a thousand hungry mouths feeding, the mare jerking back and forth helplessly as Prestige shuddered and looked away, and Antares lowered his head and closed his eyes as the swarm rapidly consumed their former queen and former hive. Even as pieces of her began to tear loose, even as flesh peeled and bones spilled to the ground, not a drop of blood could be seen, not a speck of gore: everything was covered in a thick blanket by the carnivorous swarm, to be consumed; to them after all, it was only meat.

It only took minutes, and then the horde of insects dissipated: it seemed like plenty of them simply died, while the rest took off into the air or crawled away in all directions, leaving Prestige and Antares sitting side-by-side. They breathed slowly in and out, then finally looked at one-another before both unicorns leaned forwards and shared a fierce, tight embrace.

They drew back slightly, and Antares trembled before he leaned down, but Prestige smiled faintly as she slipped a hoof between them before he could kiss her. He halted, staring at her almost desperately, and the mare shook her head slowly before she murmured softly: "No."

"I... Prestige..." Antares swallowed thickly, drawing his head back... but then he closed his eyes and nodded slowly, taking a shuddering breath as he took in his surroundings, looking back and forth and whispering: "Right. Either way... we're... we have a few things to do. Are you here..."

"I'll help you get your... our... friends to the clinic. Then I have to join the northern front. I... I'm not staying, Antares." Prestige said quietly, drawing back and smiling faintly as she took his hooves silently, squeezing them slowly. "Valhalla is where I belong right now. Valhalla is where I have to return to after this battle's over."

Antares nodded slowly, trying to swallow the lump in his throat before he looked back and forth, whispering: "Right. Right, I understand... I just... Prestige..."

"I know. I know." Prestige smiled a little again, and before she turned to stride quickly over to where Avalon had fallen, Antares saw the gleam of tears in her eyes, even though the mare's voice didn't hitch even a little as she said softly: "But you have a life with Meadowlark here, on this world. I have a new life, the honor of being trained as one of the first new Valkyries..."

Antares dropped his head silently as he strode towards Tender Trust, and then both unicorns looked up and over their shoulders at almost the same time, staring across the distance that separated them, seeing the pain in each other's eyes before Prestige whispered: "But I still believe believe that... if two unicorns are meant to be together... time and distance, life and death... nothing can truly separate them. If one day we're meant to be together... we'll be together again."

The glossy-black stallion smiled faintly at this, nodding slowly and lowering his head, and there was silence for a few moments before an explosion shook the night, and Prestige closed her eyes and turned quickly around as Antares returned his own eyes to the half-Phooka in front of him, horn beginning to glow brightly and Tender Trust moaning and writhing as he reached down and touched her stomach. Much as he cared for all his friends, for Ponyville, for everything, though... all he could think about was Prestige Luster, and how he would give it all up if he could only be with her.

* * *

Thesis felt it: he felt Protelea's death as he sat silently in an apple orchard near Ponyville, his back against one tree and hooves folded in his lap. He trembled in disbelief, shaking his head slowly as he whispered: "This isn't possible. This cannot be happening. Cheshire stolen from me, Psukhikos blind and... insane, and now Protelea... my... my friends are all gone..."

He trembled, then slammed a hoof against the ground and gritted his teeth, looking up with a snarl before he stood up and shouted furiously in the direction of Ponyville: "I could have killed you all with my bare hooves at any time I wanted! I could have let my army burn down everything around your squalid little village! I could have easily taken you against your will! Why won't you just help me? Why have you all turned against me?"

Thesis turned around and swung a hoof into the apple tree behind him, crunching in the trunk and sending apples spilling in all directions before the stallion bared his fangs and looked slowly down at the ground, whispering: "Mother was right. I've been far too nice to them, and far too kind to Kismet. Now it's time to get even. Now it's time to show them that I am not to be trifled with."

The stallion turned back around, gazing towards Ponyville before he growled and slammed both front hooves into the ground as the pistons on his back began to pump, his muscles flexing and bulging, his eyes glowing as the ground in front of him transformed into a circle of thick black mire. It bubbled before beginning to swirl, slowly at first... but then rapidly gaining speed, turning into a whirlpool of dark poison as Thesis ordered in an enraged voice: "_Rise, pawns: rise and go to war. Rip them, tear them, kill them... make them suffer. Make them die!_"

The whirlpool became a terrible dark tunnel, waves of malice emanating from it before hideous, vicious beasts began to rip up out of the whirlpool, Thesis stepping backwards and watching with cold anger as the quadrupedal, emaciated monsters snarled and charged towards Ponyville, smashing their way through the fencing around the orchard as more and more flooded up out of the vortex. The Replicant felt only a moment of regret as he watched the creatures storm towards the village, but it was quickly swallowed up as he shouted to the deaf night: "This is all your fault! You could have stopped this, you made me do this!"

The mire monsters thronged towards the village, quickly forming into packs that carelessly smashed their way through their own allies, scrabbling over larger creatures and simply trampling smaller ones as they barked and roared and left splatters of black ooze in their wake. They slammed through the ripped-apart gates like a tidal wave and charged mindlessly for the nearest target they could see, not seeming to even notice any ally unfortunate enough to be between the monsters and their prey.

Morning Glory's chains snapped around her, ripping two mire beasts that dove at her to shreds even as she finished crushing a Dullahan to pieces beneath a hoof, cursing in frustration. She and a few others were still holding here, near the gates, but most of their forces had been forced back, as the buildings burned around them and they fought in a fog of war created by flame and smoke and ashes.

The Destroyer was bleeding heavily, but invigorated by her own wounds and the battle around her, even though she was missing plenty of metal plates from her body and her mask had been cracked in half. All that mattered to her was that they were still keeping the enemy back in spite of the impossible odds against them.

Ahead, Selene smiled calmly, hovering in the air and looking as calm as ever as her galactic eyes gazed with detached interest over the battlefield. A phalanx of Dullahan began to stride forwards, shields raised and followed by several mostly-rotten unicorns with veins of corruption pulsing through their bodies, hurling fireballs in every direction with flicks of their horns.

"Foolish children." Selene said softly, and she closed her galactic eyes for a moment before dropping her head forwards. The world rumbled with her power before there was a single, titanic blast, the platoon of Dullahan blown apart as their bodies were crushed like tin cans and the face of the structure they had been passing crumpling inwards, sending burning beams and an avalanche of wood spilling over the few headless knights that had survived and the unicorns behind them.

Selene smiled calmly, then looked up almost curiously as a mire beast snarled at her, seeing the creature leaping off a burning roof too late before it slammed into her and drove the Nephilim to the ground. And immediately, more surged forwards, biting and clawing and tearing at the Nephilim, sending up a hail of feathers and flower petals and red, red blood before Morning Glory charged forwards and snapped her horn outwards, unleashing a blast of both telekinesis and purification that flung the mire beasts backwards and shattered them into heaps of clay and porcelain.

Morning Glory cursed as she looked down at the wounded, bleeding Nephilim, but Selene only smiled calmly up at her, opening her galactic eyes and saying softly, as if nothing was wrong: "Go. We must not be useless to Mother. Or stay, and you will die too."

The Destroyer felt a chill run through her spine before she looked over her shoulder, roaring to the few survivors still fighting and holding back as much as they could: "Retreat and regroup!"

The demon turned and began to sprint, not waiting to see if the others were following her orders, and Selene lay brokenly on the ground, still smiling up at the night sky and studying the moon lovingly, tenderly, even as Thesis' forces laughed and roared their assumed victory. Many of them gave chase, a few trampling the Nephilim, but she neither noticed nor cared.

She thought that among the stars and planets and galaxies, she could see her blood-mother looking down at her: that Heaven was somewhere out there in space, where all the angels could watch them with their never-ending disdain. She didn't know what was better or worse: the compassionless angels above, or the primal demons below. All she knew was that she was made of both, and had the feelings of both... but power she now understood hadn't been too little to please her mother, but so much that she had been abandoned out of fear.

Selene closed her eyes, and the moon and stars all pulsed with her concentration: her eyes opened, and they reflected the night sky above for a single moment, the moon giving her a pupil, stars twinkling in black irises before she whispered: "Goodbye."

Morning Glory wasn't sure what happened: all she knew was that she felt something terrible and powerful behind her, that she heard the eager howls and roars turn to screams of terror and fear before there was a... a _gasp_. And then light, shining so brightly she didn't dare to look back, clenching her eyes shut and running as hard and fast as she could before a rumble echoed through the night.

And then sound and presence were both simply gone, and Morning Glory staggered to a halt as she finally gave in to the urge to glance over her shoulder, and wished immediately that she hadn't. That she could have just kept running forwards, and never looked back ever again, and never stopped.

Only a few meters behind her, the ground had been stained gray, like all the color had been stolen from the world. There were few real buildings left, instead only ashes, and broken frameworks that were slowly dissolving in places into char, the largest structures now nothing more than skeletal stacks of sticks. And no life, neither friend or foe: just... emptiness, all the way to the gates.

The air was still trembling faintly, and Morning Glory slowly turned around and strode towards the ruination before reaching hesitantly out... and shivering as she felt like her hoof felt like it passed into jelly, but she saw only thin air. But the air itself had become heavy, and the Destroyer shuddered before a hoof grasped her shoulder and shook her firmly.

She looked blankly towards Burning Desire, who smiled faintly up at her as he whispered: "Come on. There was... we're not done yet."

Sister nodded hesitantly to brother, then shook herself out before gritting her teeth and turning to continue towards the center of Ponyville and the square. The enemies that had been here had fled at the show of power, likely terrified out of their minds by the thought that whatever had done that would be coming back after them... except Morning Glory didn't quite think that Selene would be coming back after that. She shuddered a little, but felt her mind and strength returning as she looked around at the people quickly gathering, many of them staring up at her, desperate for some kind of leadership.

"Where are Celestia and Sleipnir?" Morning Glory asked sharply, and then she cursed under her breath as ponies only looked back and forth fearfully. "Luna Brynhild? Twilight Sparkle?"

There was silence, and Burning Desire shook his head before he looked up and whispered: "No one's sure about anything. We're... look at us. We're what you've got."

Morning Glory gritted her teeth, and then Pinkamena called clearly, as she helped drag a mare in beautiful golden armor to her hooves: "We're all you should goddamn need. Who gives crowbait's flank where those glory hogs are? Let them deal with whatever the hell they've got to, we have you, and you have us, and I for one wouldn't want it any other way right now."

The Destroyer looked across at Pinkamena for a moment, and then she smiled grimly as her eyes roved over them. Only a few real soldiers, and a lot of misfits. And yet she didn't feel worried, as her eyes managed to pick up on Courtly Love... the stupid goddamn idiot who had followed her across the Bifrost for reasons she still couldn't fathom. The stallion who was also apparently dumb enough to think she hadn't seen through his disguise the moment she'd seen him.

She saw demons, a few half-demons ready to fight alongside mares and stallions and a few Nibelung that all glowed with radiance in her eyes: warriors sent from Valhalla to fight alongside them and help survive this attack. She saw soldiers and knights like Spike alongside tricksters like Nightmares and Discombobulation, and scared but determined ponies who refused to stay out of the fight and wanted to defend their homes, and the people who lived in this village.

Morning Glory turned around, reaching up to silently touch the crest of Magister hanging from her necklace, and then she said calmly: "Then listen closely, and get ready. If any of you are cowards, now is your time to run, because I refuse to give another inch of ground to Thesis. I refuse to let down my friends, or let him take a little filly away from her family, or her family away from that little filly."

There were shouts of agreement, and Morning Glory smiled coldly as she cracked her neck before she and Burning Desire gazed at each other, then traded a firm nod. And by the time Thesis could marshal his soldiers into some excuse for formation and march his hodgepodge army of monsters and Clockwork creatures through the scarred northern section of the city, the people of Ponyville had gathered into one united front where demon, angel, and mortal all waited side-by-side.

Morning Glory stood in the center, Burning Desire on one side of her and Pinkamena the other, grinning darkly as she licked her bloody lips. And Thesis strode quickly through the front of his battle line, shaking his head in disbelief as mire beasts growled and glared with their soulless, wax-like eyes.

The Replicant stared across at these defiant ponies, mouthing slowly before he leaned forwards and whispered: "What is the meaning of this? Look at you... bloody, dying, weak! Either you get out of my way, or you know that I will force you out of my way... there's no possible chance you can stop me now. It's too late, and you're all too far gone."

"Try us." Morning Glory replied coldly, and Thesis narrowed his eyes before the Destroyer cracked her neck as Pinkamena pulled her axe off her back and slammed the blade down into the ground, her teeth bared. "Your army will not keep fighting once you die."

"Enough! Push your way through them! The filly is in the library, we'll find the cowards that are hiding from us after we claim her!" Thesis shouted, then he pointed forwards and snarled: "Teach these... these ignorant puppets what kind of force they are dealing with!"

The mire beasts surged forwards with howls and roars, followed by a haphazard wave of Dullahan and barbarian Nibelung that had no purpose left in life but to die, weapon raised high in eagerness. Morning Glory only grinned, then snapped her horn forwards, blasting several of the mire beasts in front of her into pieces before hastily-homemade explosives were flung down from the nearby rooftops into the crowded army, and Pegasi carrying thick blankets suddenly shot over the heads of Thesis' forces.

The blankets didn't just act like nets when they fell over clumps of soldiers: they were also soaked in chemical fuel, and ponies with torches and firebombs aimed as best they could for these large, wide targets. The entire packed column of soldiers began to panic around Thesis, even as plenty of demons and monsters continued to flood forwards around the Replicant, eager only for battle and not caring if that meant burning to death themselves.

Pinkamena's axe slashed back and forth through mire beasts even as the sheer flood of soldiers began to force them back into the square, the Devourer snarling as her body expanded against her ribbed armor, popping loose plates and rungs of steel. Then a Nibelung leapt at her, swinging its own axe down, and Pinkamena grinned as she tilted her head to the side, catching the haft in her jaws and biting through the wood before replying with a savage rending slice of her own axe that cut the Helheim-corrupted dwarf in half. "Sixty-seven!"

She turned too late to see the Dullahan's sword coming towards her, but it was halted by a kite shield before a powerful hook slammed into the headless knight with such tremendous force that the suit of armor all but exploded, Sleipnir grinning over at the demon. "Sixty-eight, my phoenix!"

"Can't just stay gone, can you, asshole?" Pinkamena grinned all the same, eyes burning with joy and battlelust and pride as she and her husband fought savagely side-by-side, ripping a swathe through the enemies around them before the demon asked sharply: "Where's Princess Sunshine?"

"The clinic was attacked, but fortunately we had aid... aid that... there!" Sleipnir almost absently slapped a Dullahan out of the way so that Pinkamena could lean back against him, glancing quickly in the direction the stallion indicated before she grinned despite herself at the sight of Antares and Prestige at the head of a group of Starlit Knights and soldiers from Valhalla.

The glossy black unicorn blasted a mire beast backwards with a lash of purification that turned it to clay, shattering against a Dullahan and making it stagger before Prestige snapped her own horn forwards and blew the Dullahan apart with a fireball. Then her eyes widened as a Nibelung ran at her with a spear, but Antares leapt over the mare and stomped both rear hooves down on the neck of the weapon, knocking it into the ground. The Nibelung gargled as it almost impaled itself on the butt of the spear, and then Antares' shield whipped across the dwarf's face, knocking it flat in a broken heap.

"There!" Antares didn't even have to shout, his eyes telling Prestige all she had to know, and the mare snapped her horn to the side, sending a blast of lighting hammering down from the skies and into a massive, minotaur-like demon, making it howl and arch its back as it staggered drunkenly instead of clawing into the ponies in front of it.

A bloody half-demon stallion looked up with a wince, and then the crimson Pegasus snarled and spun around, his wings spreading and flexing as they took on a scaly sheen. One slashed like a blade through the knee of the bull-creature, making it roar in pain as it fell to a kneel before Riffraff reared up and spat a blast of flames into the demon's face.

It leaned back with a hiss, and then a Yamato plowed into its stomach, knocking it bowing forwards before a charred Rainbow Dash shot down and slammed both his rear hooves into the back of the bull-demon's head, finally knocking it senseless as both Riff and the Yamato quickly dodged out of the way of the falling giant. A mire beast leapt for the Pegasus, but it was blasted into pieces by a fireball from Burning Desire before he suddenly grinned and flicked his horn towards Morning Glory as the Destroyer looked towards a dragon that was currently shoving and ripping its way through the ranks of Thesis' own army towards them, one of its wings missing and most of its skull bare to the world, tubes of corruption sticking out of its back and cables keeping the poison powering it pumping through its body.

Morning Glory dropped and readied herself as her mane and tail flared up and light began to build over her body, eyes glowing before she burst into bright golden flames as she charged straight at the dragon, Burning Desire pouring all his energy towards her. Mire beasts attempted to pounce on him, but hammered instead into the walls of a barrier that formed around him as Shiny staggered up beside the Passion, dragging a broken leg and the gatling gun over his back hammered into pieces, but the Clockwork Pony more alive now than he had ever been in the past.

The dragon roared and leaned forwards to try and snatch up Morning Glory... and the demon dove straight into its jaws with a roar before lashing her horn upwards as she continued to charge, obliterating most of its skull and charging along the back of its neck as it convulsed once, the dragon catching aflame with the golden, purifying fire as she stormed up onto its back and stood atop it, glaring down over Thesis' gathered army and shouting: "Flee, cowards! Flee or die!"

At the sight of the dragon collapsing and burning, at the sight of the Destroyer posed atop it, wreathed in golden flames, her eyes glaring down into their very souls, many of those who could still think turned to follow her advice. Thesis' army began to break up, no longer simply confused and demoralized, but losing faith in their leader and feeling a growing terror and awe of what they had thought would be an easy conquest.

But the mire beasts were continuing to push forwards, seeming to come from almost everywhere, and even as hope began to grow, it was curdled as there was a loud, overeager roar from another corrupted dragon that had slammed its way through another gate, and was now inadvertently flanking the army, followed by a horde of Soldier Drones and eager Nibelung barbarians. And another roar joined the chorus as a second dragon rampaged towards them from the west, with a few Dullahan following in its wake.

Cowlick snarled, looking towards this almost-lone dragon before she looked down at the tripod she had been frantically bolting into place, then spat to the side before simply grabbing Artemis. She yanked the anti-materiel rifle to the edge of the platform and sat up as she rose the weapon as best she could, using the lip of the platform to steady the gun as she aimed down through the scope and snarled: "Hold the door for me when you get to hell, asshole."

Cowlick pulled the trigger, and couldn't even scream when the recoil of the massive gun slammed it back into her shoulder and snapped bones like brittle twigs, sending both her and the weapon crashing backwards as she coughed blood. But the bullet flew true, slamming through the skull of the dragon and blowing apart most of its skull, sending it tumbling face-first into the ground and sprawling across the road with a gurgle.

The other dragon was still rushing towards them, but then it stumbled as one of the Nibelung in front of it was crushed by an anvil, glancing down at this before snarling as it looked up and saw the two Draconequus standing at the end of the road. Discord grinned and cracked his neck as Discombobulation punched his hand into his metal fist, and the dragon growled before springing forwards with a furious roar.

Discord began to make a violent series of dropping motions, sending enormous weights, anvils, pianos, and other objects of all shape and size slamming down into the dragon and the soldiers around it, the massive, corrupted reptile staggering back and forth under the hail but continuing to charge as Discombobulation slowly drew his metallic fist back.

Energy flickered through the air around him before Discord suddenly winked as the dragon drew in close, half-spinning and making a sharp upwards-rising motion, and the street exploded upwards in a tidal wave of sand and rock that washed over the dragon, blinding and stunning it as it staggered to a halt right in front of them.

Discombobulation stepped forwards into a punch that fell just short of the dragon's muzzle, his fist outstretched as the dragon blinked and shook its head out, then snarled before Discombobulation calmly flicked it under the chin with one finger, and the beast's head snapped back like it had just been uppercut by a giant, rearing backwards before Discord pronounced a multicolored pinion and waved it back and forth with one hand, shouting with malicious cheer: "I love a good demolition derby!"

A massive machine on enormous spiked tires sprung out of nowhere, crashing down on top of the dragon and crushing it onto its back as the tires spun, ripping up its soft underbelly as it howled in misery, and Discombobulation calmly produced an enormous, old-fashioned detonator plunger, dropping this on the ground in front of him and grasping the large handle in both hands as he remarked pleasantly back to Discord: "I love a good demolition."

The Draconequus shoved firmly down on the plunger, and the explosion that resulted rocked the entire area, Thesis looking up with a snarl of disbelief from the rooftop he had retreated to in order to get a better view of the battle. But a moment later his eyes widened as he sensed his mire beasts concentrating on the library, shoving forwards while all the other soldiers of Ponyville were concentrating on trying to fight back against the hordes of monsters he had brought against them...

A demon seized into the massive safety shutter with four powerful claws, then tore it free before shrieking when a stoic Wrath demon seized the six-legged demon by the tail and yanked him backwards, then turned and spun to fling the smaller beast through the air. And then Atrus grimaced as he looked up, even as the faintest snarl tensed his features as his claws smashed and tore through mire beasts charging towards the library... but there were simply too many, and one of them was already crashing through the door-

Cheshire roared and stepped forwards, slamming the back of a broken hoof into a mire beast hard enough to reduce it to sludge before seizing another by the throat, crushing it like a toy. Mire beasts flooded forwards and bit and attacked him, but Cheshire flung them around like ragdolls, ignoring the little damage they could do to his body.

Several mire beasts suddenly tore past, but they ran straight into Eventide, who smashed one of them into sludge, but she was tackled backwards into the corridor by two more, and Cheshire shouted a denial as he flung off the other creatures attacking him, not caring or seeing them as one of the mire beasts leapt past Eventide and smashed open the door to the bedroom that Innocence was in.

The filly screamed in terror from Scarlet Sage's embrace, Ratatoskr and Abaddon both hissing at the intruder as it began to leap forwards, but Cheshire's broken claw caught the mire beast by the skull before turning and flinging it savagely enough into a wall to leave nothing but a black stain. He began to spin around with a snarl... and then there was a hoof at his throat, and Cheshire stared down as Thesis looked up at him with incredulity.

"What are you doing?" Thesis asked in disbelief, and then he slowly turned his head to stare into the room, at pregnant Scarlet Sage, at Innocence... before he frowned and stared at the pseudodragon. Abaddon snarled at him, and Thesis shook his head slowly before leaning forwards, staring into Abaddon's eyes before the pseudodragon began to tremble violently as the corruption that made up the pet's body boiled, and Thesis said quietly: "Do you feel that through your stupid little toy, Scrivener Blooms? Come and get me. I'm about to take your daughter. _Both _your daughters.

"And Cheshire..." Thesis slowly turned his eyes towards the trembling, staring behemoth, snarling up at him as he jerked his head down. "Are you a bad pony? Do I have to treat you like a bad pony, and punish you for your disobedience? Are you a bad pony or are you going to help me, your _friend_? Are you a bad pony, Cheshire, or are you going to fulfill your purpose?"

Cheshire trembled violently, then stared towards Innocence as the filly screamed and curled back against Scarlet Sage, as the Pegasus hugged the baby to her body, shaking her head as tears spilled down her cheeks before Cheshire began to shake harder, then turned his amethyst eyes to Thesis, locking them with his. "Not... bad pony..."

Thesis began to smile... and then one of Cheshire's broken claws seized him around the throat and hefted him into the air, the Replicant choke and grabbing uselessly at the pony's foreleg as the behemoth snarled in fury. "_You _bad pony!"

Cheshire brought his other broken hoof upwards, dropping Thesis only so he could slam a vicious punch with all his strength behind it into the helpless Replicant, Thesis flying through the room and smashing through both a window and a shutter, chunks of glass and a bent steel sheet flying through the battlefield outside the square before Thesis hit the ground and bounced limply once. And immediately, all fighting stopped as the mire beasts simply dissolved and all eyes turned with shock to stare at Thesis, who was laying on his back, breathing hard and staring disbelievingly up at the sky.

Then Cheshire leapt out of the library with a roar, and a moment later he was on top of Thesis, slamming crushing blow after blow down into Thesis' features, pummeling the Replicant back into the ground. A natural arena formed around the two, all eyes only able to watch before Thesis finally managed to kick Cheshire off him, staggering up to his hooves.

The two faced each other, black blood dripping out of Thesis' jaws, his eyes stunned, wordless, as Cheshire grasped at his own skull and clenched his eyes shut, then he looked up and shouted: "They are... they... friends! My friends!"

"I... I... I was your only friend! We were brothers, family!" Thesis said incredulously, shaking his head wildly and looking down, then he gazed up with a snarl, black tears spilling down his cheeks. "How could you betray me like this! I took care of you! I gave you purpose!"

Cheshire only shook his head, and then Thesis snarled furiously, pointing at him with a hoof and snapping: "Don't you look at me like that, you're siding with the traitor, the bad ponies, the scum! Have you forgotten who you are? What you are? What meaning is there to a life without purpose... I gave you purpose! I gave you a reason to exist! How dare you throw all that back in my face?"

"Purpose... I have purpose." Cheshire replied after another moment of struggling, straightening and raising his head proudly. "I am... not... bad pony. I am not a hunting animal!"

"I was giving you meaning! I never punished you beyond your capacity to repair!" Thesis replied almost desperately, and then he gestured past the behemoth towards Scarlet Sage, who was in the doorway, staring out with Innocence as Eventide stayed close beside them. "There's still enough time to make up for your mistake, Cheshire, now you stop being a bad pony and help me punish these bad ponies. Do you understand me, Cheshire? You are a-"

"Not Cheshire... Riordan. Riordan, not Cheshire!" the behemoth interrupted, his amethyst eyes glaring down at Thesis before he looked slowly up as Scrivener, Luna, Twilight and Celestia managed to shove their way to the front of a crowd of friends and enemies that was all mixed together, for the moment all thought of battle still forgotten. "You will not touch her. I... I will not let you hurt them!"

"So... so that's the way this is going to be." Thesis nodded a few times, looking down and trembling before he shook his head with disgust and held up a hoof, whispering as the pistons on his back began to pump and hiss: "Goodbye, Cheshire."

Riordan snarled, then began to step forwards... but then his eyes drew down in surprise as his rear leg refused to move. And his eyes widened in shock as his coat rippled before becoming crystalline, the corruption that made up his body turning to obsidian gemstone as all eyes stared in horror. The Replicant twisted back and forth as if trying to free himself, but as he reared back, half of his body had already turned to gemstone that was already beginning to crack, continuing to petrify before he looked over his shoulder at Innocence with concern... but it wasn't fear for himself, but for the little filly. He saw her cry out, reaching for him, shrieking... and Riordan forced a smile for the filly even as his neck turned to gemstone, before his eyes slid closed as his features froze.

Thesis swept his hoof to the side, and Innocence screamed as the stallion shattered into flakes of gemstone and rubble, spilling down in a broken pile of rock and obsidian and a bit of sludge. Scrivener stared in disbelief at this, trembling violently as a terrible stillness filled the air, and then Thesis strode forwards, eyes locking on Innocence even as he started in a contemptible voice: "And that is only a glimpse of what I am capable of. No more mercy or quarter will be given, and-"

Scrivener leapt forwards and tackled Thesis, the two rolling together before the Replicant flung the charcoal stallion away and rolled up to his hooves, snapping: "I have already won, why are you-"

He was interrupted by Luna diving at him, but the Replicant turned to seize her by the face, throwing her towards the ground; Luna caught herself low on all fours, and even as he raised a hoof to stomp on her, Twilight Sparkle snapped her horn forwards, sending a blast of lightning hammering into the head of the Replicant and knocking him staggering. He snarled and began to step forward, his pistons starting to pump again... before Celestia slammed Tyrfing cruelly down into one of the lower pistons, the machinery crackling and Thesis' eyes bulging as he arched his back, before screaming when Luna flung herself upwards and her glowing soulstone horn tore through his breast.

Black blood gushed out over Luna's features before Thesis stomped savagely on her, pinning her beneath one hoof before one of Scrivener's slammed across the Replicant's face, knocking him staggering. He tried to raise his other hoof, and Celestia slammed a vicious, full-swing blow of Tyrfing into his side, knocking him off his hooves.

Scrivener caught the back of the Replicant's head in a claw and shoved him down as Luna leapt up from the ground and swung her hoof up, and the blow shattered Thesis' muzzle and visibly crunched in part of his features as he was knocked limply sideways. He hit the ground and rolled once, blood running from his broken face as he trembled on the ground and slowly picked himself up, staggering up to his hooves and staring weakly over at the ponies before his eyes widened in horror as Luna and Scrivener both charged suddenly forwards, Twilight baring her fangs and a snarl of fury spreading over Celestia's own features as Thesis screamed: "Kismet!"

Luna and Scrivener dove forwards as Celestia and Twilight both sent blasts of tremendous magic force towards Thesis, and a moment later both ponies and blasts of gold and blue flame hammered into Kismet as he appeared in front of Thesis with his limbs spread. The death entity was knocked staggering backwards as Scrivener and Luna fell back and Twilight and Celestia leapt forwards, assembling in a line as Luna shouted, tears flooding down her cheeks: "Get out of the way! Get out of the way so we may tear the monster apart, as thou knows he deserves!"

"I am sorry." Kismet whispered, breathing hard and leaning forwards as sapphire and golden flames burned over his body, while Thesis reached quickly back, grabbing desperately at the broken metal piston. "With every fiber of my being... I wish I could... you must go through me..."

"So be it." Luna whispered, and she and Scrivener both snarled before running forwards as Kismet calmly lowered his head. But then, before either of them could plow into the death entity, Thesis managed to rip the broken piston away from his back, the machine spurting corruption even as the other pistons began to pump properly and he shoved a hoof against the ground.

A black wave of mire exploded from the earth beneath Kismet, the death entity crying out in agony as it became blades that tore through his own lower body and formed a deadly wall of spikes that Luna and Scrivener almost ran straight into. They barely managed to skid to a halt as Kismet fell backwards, and all eyes saw too late Thesis had vanished from behind the death entity.

Something seized the back of Twilight Sparkle's collar, yanking her backwards and into the air as she choked, and Thesis snarled as his eyes blazed, pistons pumping on his back and spurting from the broken machinery as he shouted: "I elect this soul to pay the reaper's fee!"

Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, and Scrivener Blooms all looked up in horror as Kismet shouted a denial, before scythes seemed to swing out of the air itself, slamming into Twilight's body from all sides, ripping deep into the Lich's very spirit as she gurgled and blood ran from her body. Innocence screamed as Thesis only held the mare high like a trophy, as reapers faded in holding the weapons buried through the violet winged unicorn.

And then, moving in terrible synchronization, the reapers all twisted and ripped their scythes through Twilight's body, sending up a spray of gore and ghostly energy that filtered formlessly upwards like fog. The Lich's remains turned to ash even before they hit the ground, and Scrivener and Luna both howled as Celestia was only able to shake her head wordlessly, Tyrfing falling helplessly from her grip as the mare collapsed to her knees.

Thesis turned, grinning still, pointing towards Innocence as he began to open his mouth as the six reapers all followed his gesture... but before Thesis could speak, Kismet appeared between them, shielding them with his body as he said quietly: "You have gone too far, Thesis. Too far now."

"_I've _gone too far? Look at them all!" Thesis shouted furiously, his pistons still pumping, a snarl on his features before he glared over at Celestia, striding over to her and slapping her hard, knocking her senselessly to the ground as she only trembled, staring at where Twilight's collar lay in a pile of ashes. "They are weak! And pathetic! And I have been kind and generous to them all the same and how, just how did they repay me, Kismet? Betrayal, dishonor, cowardice!"

"Thou art the coward!" Luna lunged up to her hooves, charging at Thesis as Scrivener followed after her, but the Replicant turned and slammed a hoof into her face, knocking her to the ground. It made Scrivener stumble, and Thesis seized the stallion by the neck before slamming him down on top of Luna, and Scrivener howled in agony as he was pinned on Luna's horn, the sapphire mare gargling as she felt the same deep wound rip through her own back, spasming violently.

"I have been too kind. Too generous. Fine, Kismet. I don't have the patience to argue with you anymore. I don't have the patience to play with these _weaklings _anymore, these ignorant pathetic mortals who don't understand even this army I sent after them is... is dust in the wind compared to what I could do! And I don't want to have anything to do with them, either. Let them die here, in their precious home..." Thesis snarled again, then he slammed a hoof down into Scrivener's chest, and the stallion's eyes bulged before he arched his back and screamed as the Replicant growled: "I'll just take what I need to activate my dormant genes, and retrieve the rest after the vultures have their way with this village."

Scrivener's flesh boiled as he felt the corruption in his body being manipulated, twisted, and Thesis grasping something... and a moment later, agony became indescribable, overcoming even the pain from his likely-pierced lung as Thesis tore a rib out of his chest, neatly wrapped in a layer of thick corruption. "There. And from you..."

He reached down, and Scrivener tried to reach up, attempted to seize Thesis by the throat as his hoof snapped apart into a claw, trying to force him back, but Thesis only slapped this away as Celestia stared mutely. Then Thesis seized Luna's wing before twisting savagely, and Luna and Scrivener both howled before the sapphire mare gargled as Thesis simply ripped her wing completely free from her body, shaking it briskly like it had been no harder than tearing the wing off a fly.

Then he looked coldly over his shoulder at Kismet, asking in a disgusted voice: "Are you happy? I've shown them much more mercy than they deserve. Let's leave." He halted, then snarled down at Scrivener, who was only staring weakly up at Thesis now. "I offered you a chance to help me, don't you ever forget that! I offered you a chance to be complete... all I wanted was help! And I have tried to make this easy every step of the way. I could have easily come here, at any point in time, and killed you. Harvested this whole town by myself. Instead, I have tried to make my generosity and power clear in other ways, and... and look at this mess! We could have worked together, become whole side-by-side, and instead, instead, this! This is all your fault, Cheshire's death, that is-"

"Enough." Kismet said quietly, and the death entity glanced over at the reapers still floating ominously above Twilight's remains, gesturing to them. They vanished, and then Kismet bowed his head forwards, grasping the back of Thesis' neck before he looked silently down at Scrivener and Luna. "I'm sorry. We should return to your homeworld now, Thesis. I'm sure you're eager to be home, and Endworld is doubtlessly the only place where you can complete your plans, correct?"

Thesis only spat to the side in disgust as he cradled the parts torn from Luna and Scrivener up against his chest, and a moment later he and Kismet simply vanished. And all that was left was silence, except for Innocence's sobs, as stunned, uneasy enemies looked back and forth between each other.

That was until the spikes of corruption that Thesis had created turned to gray stone... and a moment later, a Nightmare that had been infused with Thesis' corruption collapsed forwards with a gasp and a whimper as gray sludge bled out of its body, before its eyes widened in shock as it looked down at itself before hurriedly vanishing and fleeing. Soldier Drones and Worker Drones both went from standing stock-still to turning gray and listless, losing their source of guidance and energy, and Dullahan turned to flee, leaving only a few battle-hardened Nibelung.

One of these began to raise an axe to pointlessly attack the pony next to it... and it simply exploded in a hail of gore and a flash of light that made all present stare in shock as Celestia slowly stood up, a snarl on her features as she looked back and forth and shouted furiously: "If you are an enemy, you have thirty seconds to leave Ponyville! After that, you die, no surrender or quarter!"

Thankfully, many of the enemy that hadn't already turned to flee took this as their chance to leave. Only a few of the most insane, most-tormented rose their weapons, asking for a death they quickly received. And yet none of it mattered to Celestia, as she numbly looked down at Luna and Scrivener, who could only tremble on the ground, broken and defeated. As she looked at the pile of ashes that had been Twilight Sparkle, unable to know if there was enough of the Lich's spirit left in Luna and Scrivener for her to ever live again... as she heard Innocence, crying for a mother she might no longer have, and a friend who none of them had gotten a chance to ever truly know.


	79. Method Of Last Resort

Chapter Seventy Four: Method Of Last Resort

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna and Scrivener Blooms were in the dreamworld: physically, their bodies were in Canterlot, in a modified version of Twilight's healing bath, the waters black from the Prometheus Elixir that surprisingly, Celestia had insisted on adding to the mix.

They were asleep, but Celestia was sitting nearby, keeping a close eye on them. It was the morning following the battle, and Ponyville and the surrounding area was nothing but a mess. There were reports of violence all across Celestia's barony, thanks to all the monsters that Thesis had dragged with him, then promptly abandoned once he'd gotten what he wanted. Everything was in chaos, and Celestia didn't have the strength to do much to stop it right now, leaving cleanup operations to Sleipnir and Morning Glory so she could concentrate on helping Scrivener and Luna recover first and foremost.

But in the dreamworld, Scrivener and Luna felt strangely calm, like they had all the time in the universe. Possibly because they did, as they both sat in a dark, beautiful forest, where they gazed upon the body of Twilight Sparkle. She laid silent and unmoving inside a glass coffin on a raised dais, her eyes closed, her features peaceful. It was morbid, but beautiful... and in a way, reassuring. If Twilight had been truly gone, they wouldn't have been able to find any traces of her.

For now, they were going to let her sleep. Her spirit had been devastated by the reapers, and would take... it was impossible to say. And neither Scrivener nor Luna wanted to admit it, but it was possible Twilight would never wake up, or even if she did, never able to sustain a physical body. But they were going to do everything they could to help her. And to punish Thesis for what he had done.

Luna and Scrivener looked quietly at each other, then calmly turned around to look at the other residents in their mental world. Valthrudnir was standing calmly beside Nightmare Moon, the _Jötnar_ seeming uncomfortable as he played with his bolo tie, while Nightmare Moon had her head bowed forwards and her eyes closed, silent and sorrowful. The two ponies studied these strange creatures they were now allied alongside for better or worse, and then Scrivener silently reached up a claw to take Luna's bladed hoof gently.

Finally, Valthrudnir broke the silence as he cleared his throat, then laced his fingers together in front of himself, visibly fighting not to fidget or reach for his cards as he said quietly: "I believe your hypothesis is correct. Whether or not I find your intelligence appreciable... it's all too clear that the death entity was attempting to assist us. Thesis is using his homeworld as a base, one of the first layers that I conquered and destroyed. But... one, two thousand years... perhaps even more... have passed since that time, during which I have used that layer in particular as nothing but a waste dump and disposal site for old projects. I don't dare guess at what it may look like."

"We desire to rip him apart. But... we must be patient. We bow to your knowledge and wisdom, and will offer our strength and cunning to you, Lord Valthrudnir." Nightmare Moon said in a gentle but honest voice, turning her gaze towards the dragon, who shifted a little and put a bit of distance between himself and the creature, before she asked almost hesitantly: "The strength of Thesis..."

"The exoskeleton, yes. But I believe the damage to it, as well as abuse of it... it's adding to the psychosis that's taking him over." Valthrudnir hesitated, then turned and calmly gestured with a hand, and a massive screen of ice rapidly grew upwards out of the ground in the darkness, the _Jötnar_ simply gesturing towards this as images began to form over it.

They displayed their memories of Thesis: his rage, the show of his emotions, the glimpses they'd caught of how the machinery had been bleeding as it had been pumping. The images froze, displaying a multitude of different images that all added up to showing one thing. That he was out of control, halfway between psychotic insanity and childlike tantrums. "The machinery that empowers Thesis... the design accelerates the flow of energy through his body as well as the concentration of corruption. This also naturally increases the output and stimulation of certain chemicals and glands... in simpler terms for you... ponies... he receives an immense adrenaline boost."

Luna and Scrivener traded grimaces at this, then looked back towards the images, Luna asking quietly: "So it is possible he has simply... lost connection with reality, then? That perhaps even this machine he continues to speak of, and being 'complete...'"

"No, no, look, you stupid miniature horse." Valthrudnir sounded almost irritable, but to be honest, Scrivener was glad for it: having the _Jötnar _try and be nice to them had been starting to get a little weird, and it was strangely reassuring to hear the dragon being his rude, superior self. "This... 'dementia,' for lack of a better term or willingness to spend hours trying to explain to your small minds anything more complicated, stems from certain visible emotional triggers as well as physical ones. His dementia clearly worsens when he activates the exoskeleton, and he becomes more violent and aggressive, but the same reaction also is clearly triggered by emotional agitation."

"When he gets mad he starts hurting people, we could have told you that." Scrivener said dryly, and Valthrudnir glared at him balefully before the charcoal stallion sighed and asked finally: "But you think he's actually built... some kind of machine?"

"Thesis is not... acting as he was programmed to, but unfortunately that is no reason to question his capability." Valthrudnir replied quietly, shaking his head slowly before he glanced over at the screen of ice, then gestured moodily at it, and Scrivener and Luna both stared in surprise as the images of Thesis vanished and instead, pictures of strange machinery began to scrawl across the icy screen. Capsules, and massive tubes full of corruption, hooked up to all kinds of complex things neither pony understood... "Thesis likely has access to all variety of genetic modification equipment, including that which by I cloned and produced the Hexad homunculi. Our sole advantage is that even if he began genetic modification on himself the moment he returned to his home, this level of technology was purposefully designed to take time. I could not have what you call Clockwork Ponies modifying themselves as they pleased, after all."

Scrivener grunted, and Valthrudnir hesitated before he looked slowly between Luna and Scrivener, asking quietly: "But do you idiots yet understand that you cannot hope to defeat Thesis in a physical confrontation? And in spite of Thesis' best efforts to apparently seem as stupid and brash as any of you plebeians, he has all the same clearly kept much of his logical functions intact. Yes, his army showed little strategy and cunning in their direct assault, but they were clearly meaningless to Thesis' endgame, and his smother attack cost many lives and did a vast amount of damage to your home. Furthermore, I believe he expected you to surrender peacefully, not attempt to fight him."

"Yes... I agree." Nightmare Moon said softly, shaking her head slowly. "He seems almost like a machine attempting to learn emotions. It is pathetic."

"It is." Valthrudnir agreed in a mutter, and Scrivener and Luna both grimaced up at the _Jötnar_ before silence fell for a few moments. They all regarded each other in it, studied one-another, and then Valthrudnir sighed tiredly and asked irritably: "Well?"

"Right now, Luna and I both feel that if we had the chance, we'd gladly take another run at Thesis. We hurt him last time, Valthrudnir. Even if we're sure he'd kill us, we're also sure we can bring him down with us. And that's what matters to us right now." Scrivener said quietly, squeezing Luna's hoof firmly as the sapphire mare closed her eyes and nodded.

"Wonderful. Normally, I would wholeheartedly encourage you both to go and die, but unfortunately that plan also involves my demise as well, which I would prefer to avoid if at all possible." Valthrudnir said distastefully, shaking his head slowly before he moodily reached up into dress jacket. Scrivener expected to see playing cards or some other toy... but a moment later, he could only stare in surprise along with the others as Valthrudnir calmly removed a glaring red eye from his jacket, that gazed almost hungrily down at Scrivener Blooms. "So instead, I find that I must suggest an alternate course of action I believe we all shall appreciate. Including the Valkyrie currently watching over you both with such concern."

Scrivener Blooms swallowed thickly as Luna shifted uneasily, both of them looking at the eye – _no, the Kundalini_ – Valthrudnir was calmly holding up in his fingers, the dragon leaning down and saying evenly: "I cannot promise you success or power, or that I even know what will happen, Scrivener Blooms... but with the genetic data I took from the Grand Vizier, and a little help from another, better subject... you can reach what you ironically seem to think of as your own destiny, your own... 'completion.' The difference between you and Thesis will be that you will truly have become something new and refined and finished... and, I hope, something capable of controlling the power I find myself unfortunately being forced to thrust upon the insignificant mortal creature who dares consider me his worthy nemesis, instead of something far beyond his comprehension."

The stallion trembled for a moment, then traded a look with Luna, meeting her eyes, sharing thought and emotion and so much more in that moment as they squeezed claw and hoof together. They felt each other, how they wanted to scream both 'no' and 'yes' at the same time as loudly as they could, before the charcoal stallion finally looked up and whispered: "Will it just affect me?"

"No. But I do not know what it will do to the Valkyrie. I only know that she will gain strength from it as well, restore that which has not yet been restored by Freya's meddling and the mire." Valthrudnir replied calmly, and then the dragon squeezed the Kundalini in his fingers, hesitating visibly before he looked down at it and murmured: "Nihete... Scrivener Blooms... I am not offering this selflessly. I do not desire to imagine what Thesis' idea of completion is, or what he will become if allowed to experiment on himself as he likely has already begun to do. And I have another reason for helping you, that neither you nor I like."

Valthrudnir looked up, his amber eyes meeting Scrivener's chestnut before the _Jötnar _said quietly: "You are my greatest failure, and my greatest creation. You have survived my every attempt to destroy you, outwitted minds great and feeble and insane, become something I could never make myself. Now I find myself... desiring not to destroy you... but to aid you. To see what you will become if given that last push you need. To see if I can help make something capable of destroying what I dread to... to admit is... essentially myself."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener Blooms and Luna traded one last look, before they both looked up and nodded silently. Valthrudnir looked down at the Kundalini in his fingers, and then he nodded slowly in return before closing his eyes and saying quietly: "Then we are not going to waste our time like Thesis likely is, fiddling with genetics and machinery. Awaken and tell Freya to make preparations immediately.

"We must leave as soon as possible for Decretum. We have a meeting with the Alpha Wyrm."

* * *

Luna and Scrivener were both somehow unsurprised when Celestia didn't argue with them after they told her about needing to head to Decretum, or even that they would have to somehow find the Alpha Wyrm... but Valthrudnir had told them that finding it would simple. But what did surprise them was the fact that no one else argued either: instead, when Celestia gently helped one-winged Luna and limping Scrivener Blooms out on top of the pyramid that had once been Selene's home, they clearly weren't going to be leaving for Decretum alone.

Celestia they expected, and neither had the heart to argue with her... but Sleipnir was there as well, smiling warmly at them beside Pinkamena and Aphrodisia despite the bruises and bandages across his frame. Morning Glory was bowed low, trembling despite the fact she looked like she had almost completely healed, and Antares was here as well, with a mare who could only be Prestige Luster beside him, wearing the armor of a Valkyrie. And how Luna couldn't help but smile at this sight, as Scrivener swallowed thickly, and the unicorn mare only bowed respectfully to them both, whispering: "I'm sorry we had to meet like this, but my name is Prestige Luster. Kvasir has given me permission to accompany you to Decretum with Antares."

"And I'm going. I have to." Antares said firmly, looking up and nodding, before he smiled faintly and trembled a little. "But Scarlet made me promise you two would stop in and see her at Ponyville before we leave."

"We have to go to Ponyville anyway, to use a portal ring." Celestia replied quietly, nodding before she turned her eyes to Morning Glory, and she said after a moment: "You led us to victory. You have no reason to be ashamed."

"I have every reason to be ashamed." Morning Glory whispered as she rose her head, then the Destroyer closed her eyes tightly and bowed it low again as Scrivener and Luna looked at her silently. And the sight of them... both looking thin and drained, bleeding through stitching and bandages, Luna missing her wing and Scrivener with a large patch over his stomach... the thought of Twilight... "I'm sorry. I will not argue with any punishment you have for me."

"Good. Thy punishment is to stay in Ponyville and watch over my daughters until we return from Decretum." Luna said quietly, and Morning Glory looked up with surprise, and the sapphire mare trembled and only shook her head slowly. "Thou did everything thou could. Do not insult thyself, or my trust and love of thee, by saying thou did not. Thou hast done more than I ever could expect from any other person, be they mortal, demon, or god... and aye, I include myself in that number."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Morning Glory swallowed a little and nodded slowly, closing her eyes and bowing her head forwards silently. Scrivener and Luna traded quiet looks, and then Luna turned her eyes towards Sleipnir, who only shrugged and said quietly: "Ponyville will be safe. I love thee both, sister and brother. I must stand beside thee... even when thou art doing something as silly as this."

"Scrivy... you can handle this." Pinkamena said softly, locking her eyes with the stallion's, and Scrivener smiled faintly before rubbing slowly at his face, and the demon snorted and shook her head. "Oh don't start with the goddamn waterworks. Just remember who the hell you are, where you came from... and what I'll do to you if you show a single goddamn sign of giving in."

"I got it." Scrivener replied quietly, smiling faintly despite himself before all eyes turned down for a moment, and then he and Luna both turned their eyes towards Celestia as the ivory mare strode forwards, not showing a single sign of weakness despite the marks of battle scarring her frame.

"You're both too weak to make the journey to Ponyville by hoof, so I've arranged for a carriage outside of Subterra. Once in Decretum, I recognize that... the atmosphere may help you. But all the same I've asked Greece to prepare two wagons for us, one for supplies and one for travel." Celestia said quietly, and Luna and Scrivener both shifted uneasily before the ivory mare murmured: "Let's make a deal. I'll allow you both to do this, and help you every step of the way I can... but in return, you let me take care of you until you're... healed."

Everyone seemed to know what Celestia meant by this, and Luna silently looked at the stump of mostly-missing wing before she grunted and nodded, murmuring: "Aye, very well. But I am not making any attempt to repair my wing until we are done this business. Fair?"

"Fair enough." Celestia smiled a bit despite herself, then she looked silently towards Selene's reflecting pool before closing her eyes and bowing her head forwards. "I don't think I ever honestly gave Selene a chance, Luna. She did love you as a mother, in her strange way."

"I know she did. But I do not entirely know what she was to this day... and am not sure I desire to. I appreciate and respect what she has done, and hope that she rests in peace..." Luna hesitated, then looked up with a faint smile. "But I hope she is not with the angels she often spoken of to us. They were not the Valkyries of Valhalla, nor soft-hearted fae-folk. And I fear they would give her not the respite and honor she has earned."

Celestia nodded slowly, and then all present looked down silently for a few moments before the ivory mare finally turned around, striding towards the steps of the pyramid and saying quietly: "Let's not put this off any longer. Luna, Scrivener, if either of you need any help-"

"We shall pretend we do not and swallow our pain, as so many ponies have always done for us." Luna replied softly, and Celestia sighed and shook her head slowly, but seemed a little relieved even in spite of her exasperation, as Luna and Scrivener carefully headed for the steps.

Scrivener smiled a little when Antares hurried to his side, while Sleipnir strode to his little sister's, the mare mumbling and half-shoving at him before the enormous stallion easily hefted Luna up onto his back, making her wheeze loudly and Scrivener stumble. Antares caught his father before the charcoal stallion could go rolling down the steep steps of the pyramid, though, and Scrivener Blooms smiled faintly in response before he hesitated and looked up at the unicorn mare standing awkwardly on Antares' other side, asking after a moment: "So you're Prestige."

"Yes, sir." Prestige bowed her head politely, and when the earth pony laughed a little and Luna snorted in amusement, the unicorn mare shifted awkwardly and mumbled embarrassedly: "Sorry, I... I just want to make a good impression. I know how much you both mean to Antares, after all, and... Kvasir has told the new Valkyries many times to look up both you and Luna Brynhild as role models. And of course, Baroness Celestia and..."

She broke off, and there was an awkward silence for a moment before Luna murmured: "New Valkyries. What a strange but novel concept." The sapphire mare laughed a little, then rose her head and looked towards Celestia, asking in a voice that sounded more tired than she wanted to admit despite her interest, as she felt the aches that went through Scrivener with every step he took: "What does thou think, Celestia? Is it good, or is it blasphemy?"

"I trust that Kvasir will choose wisely in his selection of mares to be trained... so far, I think, he has done a good job." Celestia smiled after a moment over her shoulder, adding in a more tender voice as Prestige blushed: "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you... how happy I am to see you. And that even after... what happened... you've decided to continue to learn and grow. I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd decided instead to enjoy peace in the Vale of Valhalla."

Prestige only smiled and bowed her head forwards quietly, and then she glanced hesitantly towards Antares before murmuring: "I guess you could say that I had good role models. And more than anything else... maybe the way I died is part of what shaped me and guided me into becoming what I am today. Or... I'm sorry, I mean, what I'm on my way to becoming. I have no desire to disrespect the Valkyries whatsoever by thinking I'm anywhere near your strength or ability..."

"Thou art not. But there is more to being a Valkyrie than power and skill as well." Luna said softly, gazing ahead towards Celestia, and then she glanced moodily over at Pinkamena, adding mildly: "Thou could not be a Valkyrie."

"Good. It sounds like it was some kind of big incestuous sorority." Pinkamena said distastefully, and Luna snorted in amusement as Scrivener grinned despite himself, then winced when Pinkamena whacked him lightly. "Don't even start, idiot."

Scrivener smiled a little, then glanced over his shoulder at Morning Glory, who was following silently behind them before the stallion hesitated, then asked awkwardly: " Hey uh... so I'm just as sore as Luna is, and uh..."

"You want me to carry you? Do I really look that pitiable, Scrivener Blooms?" Morning Glory asked disgustedly, glaring up at him, and Scrivener shrugged lamely. He began to open his mouth to say something about being lazy or tired or some other half-excuse, and then the demon's chains snapped out and hefted him up, dropping him over her broad back and making him wheeze loudly as Luna winced visibly. "There. Shall I refer to you as my noble lord, or offer my services now as a personal whore? Or should I ask your wife first, since you were unable to even try and pity me without using her as an excuse?"

Luna cleared her throat as Scrivener grumbled moodily under his breath, halfheartedly shifting a little against the broad metal plates over the mare's back before he asked crankily: "What happened to the demon who five minutes ago was almost crying?"

"She remembered that emotions are for weak, hormonal little fillies who have not yet learned to control wetting themselves." the Destroyer retorted contemptibly, looking straight ahead as she continued in a sour voice: "Which clearly is not something that you yourself have ever been taught, slave hoof tickle-toy."

"Thou cannot call my... wait, tickle-toy?" Luna looked dumbly up at this, then snorted in amusement as they reached the bottom of the pyramid, Celestia shaking her head slowly. "Scrivener Blooms provides me with steel and slag, not feather-dusters."

"Oh that is a horrible metaphor, please don't ever use it again." Scrivener muttered, and Luna grumbled and then firmly drove her face into the back of Sleipnir's neck, making Scrivener wince and flinch a bit as the sensitive bruising over his own features flared briefly with pain. "Ouch."

The group continued on in relative quiet for a little while, and Scrivener and Luna shifted a bit on the large ponies carrying them, but otherwise settled. Instead, they let their attention draw away from the group, studying the subdued atmosphere of Subterra, the wreaths of white flower and black roses, the way that many of the demons in the street bowed to them as they passed... and Luna finally sighed before she murmured quietly: "They think that... I can bring Selene back, as if 'tis within my power to revive what may have well been a demigoddess. And at the same time, they treat us as if... we march to our own funeral. And with honor."

Celestia smiled faintly at this, not answering as she shook her head slowly, and the group continued on in silence for a few moments before Luna asked after a moment, unable to stop herself from asking: "So does everyone know, Celestia? And do they all believe we... shall either not return, or return changed?"

"Most of us figured that something like this would happen, yes, and you know that we're all friends in Ponyville. They all protected you, and I figured that... they all had a right to know what was going on." the ivory mare said quietly. "Some of them think it's a terrible idea. But enough of us know you well enough to trust you. To remember that you and Scrivener Blooms have always been able to control the darkness inside yourselves."

Scrivener felt oddly embarrassed at this thought, awkwardly glancing down as Luna looked up at her older sibling, looking deeply touched. There were a few moments of silence as they continued through the underground city, and then the sapphire mare softened as she looked up towards the glimmering crystals lining the ceiling overhead. "I hope all of thee are right then, Celestia, and that my husband and I do not disappoint thee. I only wish that I could promise too that... we would be able to bring back Selene, too. 'Tis funny how one misses the strangest things when they are gone."

"I remember her. She was so... alien, and different, but she always was loyal. Always looked out for the demons of Subterra and Antares, and... I think she helped me understand that we can be one united people, even if we are all different." Prestige murmured, looking down with a small smile. "I don't think there was ever anyone who proved that more than she herself did."

Scrivener and Luna both nodded slowly, and Sleipnir smiled kindly over at Prestige, saying softly: "Listen to thee, such wisdom thou speaks. 'Tis truly a wonder... but I suppose we should not be so surprised. Even whilst thou lived, thou showed a grand and glorious ability to adapt and grow. Thou made us all proud to be thy friend, and have honored thy name and family, Prestige Luster..."

"Family..." Prestige bit her lip, bowing her head before she looked up... and honestly, Luna was both surprised and impressed when the unicorn mare simply closed her mouth and didn't speak any further. There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna chuckled quietly and rose her head as Scrivener smiled faintly and nodded, earning a curious look from Prestige Luster.

"Go." Luna said simply, and when Prestige looked confused, the winged unicorn sighed before groaning and shifting on the spot, mumbling: "Oh damnation, I am too tired and sore for this. Scrivener Blooms, thou should talk. Thou art the talky-talker one."

Scrivener grumbled at this, looking dryly over at the mare before he nodded a little and turned his eyes towards Prestige, saying quietly: "Since Luna and I assume we're not just going to get to Ponyville and go..." He glanced up towards Celestia, and smiled a bit when the ivory mare nodded calmly without even having to look around at him. "You should go ahead. Rosewood isn't hard to find and... your father... well, he won't be hard to find either. I... I assume you know..."

"I do. I heard." Prestige smiled faintly, glancing down and hesitating before she shook her head and murmured: "No, I'm here, assigned to help and-"

"Family first." Luna said quietly over her shoulder, gazing softly at Prestige. "And if thou desires to help me, then listen to me... as family, as sister Valkyrie, when I tell thee to go and see thy parents. Besides, thou art no use to us distracted. Go. Take the time thou needs to find thy parents, then hurry to Ponyville."

"We can spare two hours at least." Celestia affirmed, not looking back and smiling a little. "Plus we'll be slower going, thanks to the carriage, and once we reach Ponyville it's important that... we make sure of its defenses, and Luna and Scrivener spend a little time with their daughters. There's no rush. Even though things will move fast... at the same time, there's more than enough time to spare. And my little sister is right... family is important to all of us. We understand that bond, and you deserve to have at least one chance to speak to your mother and your father while you're here. This may be that only chance, and both my sister and I, as your Valkyrie family, are asking you to take it."

Prestige was silent for a moment, and then Antares looked up and volunteered quickly: "I'll take her into Canterlot. I mean... if you want me to. I... I know it's personal, but me and Rosewood have been talking a lot and... well... you know..."

"I'd like that, hero." Prestige said softly, and the two smiled a little at each other before the unicorn mare blushed and looked up, saying quietly: "Thank you. I... I can't begin to express how much I appreciate this."

Luna only shrugged, even as she turned a curious look towards Antares, who awkwardly avoided his mother's eyes as Scrivener studied his son before nodding slowly. Antares smiled lamely at this, tossing a lame look up towards his father and nodding a little in return before he quickly turned his eyes back to Prestige.

He couldn't stop himself from stepping a little closer to her, and even if she shifted almost embarrassedly, she didn't put any distance between them, only giving him an awkward look as they continued through Subterra. There was some faint conversation, but Antares and Prestige were barely aware of it as they strode along with the group.

Antares didn't even know what to feel right now: he thought he had some idea of what he wanted to feel, but... what he actually felt was something like numbness, mixed with a hint of almost a plea. His parents had been devastated, Twilight Sparkle had been torn apart in a way that had attacked her spirit directly, and beside him was... Prestige. A large section of Ponyville had been destroyed, Selene was gone, friends and family had been badly injured and even killed, Thesis had won... but Antares had his own personal victory, and they had proven the Replicants could be beaten, and Innocence and Scarlet Sage were both safe.

And he wasn't alone. For the first time in a long time, he felt both that he wasn't alone, and that maybe there was hope... and even if he didn't know why that was the dominant feeling right now with just how much had gone purely, horribly wrong, that didn't change the fact he still felt almost optimistic. Almost giddy about things, until he and Prestige both looked up as Celestia gestured towards a side road. "Why don't you and Prestige head up to Canterlot from here, and we'll continue to Ponyville? It'll give you a little more time."

"Thanks, Aunt Tia. I really appreciate it. Mom, Dad... be well, okay? Prestige and I will be there as soon as we can." Antares promised, and Luna smiled a little and nodded before she closed her eyes, and the glossy-black unicorn softened at how... how damn quiet his parents looked.

He and Prestige stood, watching as the others strode away and both waving a little awkwardly when Pinkamena looked pointedly over her shoulder at them before rolling her eyes. They stood until the others were out of sight, and then Antares awkwardly looked over at Prestige, asking after a moment: "So uh... shall we?"

"Let's go." Prestige smiled a little at him, and the two turned and began down the path. There was silence between them as they strode onwards, both with their heads lowered, breathing quietly in and out as they made their way down the side street towards an exit tunnel guarded by a pair of demons that only bowed deeply to them when they approached.

They were silent on the walk up the long, concrete tube that led up to the basement of an old house. Prestige looked around with a small smile, and Antares explained quietly: "A few more of the passages in and out of Subterra have become public, but... only in the lower districts of Canterlot. A lot of the nobles still aren't comfortable with the idea of demons being around and all. So a lot of the ways in and out are still hidden, like this mansion... it actually belongs to a merchant from Subterra, but some pony caretakers live here and they're all the nobles see, apart from the occasional guest who comes or goes. Lots of secrecy still, yeah."

"I understand." Prestige said softly, smiling a little, and they were quiet again as they headed up out of the basement and Antares automatically led the unicorn mare through the mansion. Antares was glad they didn't run into anyone: he didn't feel much like conversation or distractions right now, as they made their way out the front and down the path to leave through the unlocked steel gates.

They started down the street towards Canterlot Castle, and Antares hesitated for a few moments before asking impulsively: "How have you been? I mean... you... you've been in Heaven."

Prestige laughed a little at this, nodding slowly and smiling despite herself as she glanced at the stallion. "And you might find it hard to believe, but... so-called paradise can be pretty lonely sometimes. That, and I'm not really in the Vale of Valhalla, but the castle itself... I'm training, hero. Harder than you, I think, from what I've seen."

"Hey!" Antares laughed despite himself, nudging her firmly with a slight smile. "I had to learn some old tricks all over again, thank you very much. And we aren't all magic prodigies."

He stopped, then studied her curiously as the mare smiled softly at him before he asked finally: "So... Prestige... how... how much do you know about things? Like, what have you seen? I know in Valhalla, one of the rewards is being able to 'look down,' so to speak."

"It's not that easy, hero. You need to earn the privilege and schedule a visit to Watcher's Temple." Prestige replied softly, and she smiled again as Antares tilted his head curiously. "I better not get in trouble for telling you this, but I guess you are a special case. The Watcher's Temple is less of a temple and more like... I'd almost call it an attraction. There's an oracle there who tells the future and claims to speak to Mimir, and crystal mirrors that let us look down over this world, see and hear a little from our loved ones. We can't interact but... we can see what's been going on, both in the present and the past. It's expensive, but always busy."

Antares nodded a little, studying Prestige intently, and she looked down and murmured softly: "Of course, there is a particular decorum to be followed... we aren't supposed to watch certain events transpire, and we're not supposed to... spy, which is a funny thought, isn't it? Watching unseen, but not spying. Not unless we're being addressed, since there are plenty of ponies who talk to their departed."

"Ersatz does that... I wonder if her Dad ever hears her. I wonder if he's even around... he would have died before the Merge." Antares murmured softly, looking down and nodding a little before he smiled a little up at her, and she smiled faintly in return, the two studying each other before he said quietly: "I'm sorry."

"For not following my advice sooner, and trying to move on sooner after I passed?" Prestige asked gently, and when Antares gave her a quietly-amused look, the mare only shook her head slowly. "You don't have to apologize. It's... harder than I imagined, but I know that right now... we can't be together. It's better this way."

"I... I suppose." Antares murmured, bowing his head forwards as he glanced down, and it felt strange how... he couldn't bring himself to believe that. He smiled a little despite himself, closing his eyes before taking a slow breath and nodding slowly.

Prestige studied him, then she hesitated before asking quietly: "What about you? Your wings... I don't want to press, Antares, but..."

"It still sucks. It sucks a lot." Antares mumbled after a moment, and then he looked up lamely as he realized how honest he had just been. Even with Meadowlark, he found it hard to be honest without hesitating, before he sighed at the worried look Prestige gave him. "No, it's... I don't wanna dump my whining all over you."

"Oh stop that, you're not." Prestige stepped over to him and nudged him with her shoulder, and the stallion smiled despite himself and nodded a little. There was silence between them for a few long moments, and then the mare finally asked in a soft voice: "But the pain is gone, right?"

"Yeah. But it's funny. I'm still not used to my back not aching... at times, it actually freaks me out a little, how weird is that?" Antares laughed despite himself, shaking his head slowly. "Sometimes I... I wake up in the middle of the night, just laying there, waiting for a twinge... I start shifting around and just... can't get back to sleep because I know that the pain is gone, but... in my head, it feels like I'm just waiting to start hurting again."

Prestige nodded and looked over at the stallion softly, and then they both fell quiet before they turned their eyes ahead until they began the approach to Canterlot Castle. Antares could feel how nervous Prestige was as she stared up over the face of the massive structure, breathing uneasily in and out as the glossy-black stallion looked over at her, wanting to reassure her...

She looked over at him, and their eyes met, studying each other silently for a few moments before she gave the smallest smile, the faintest nod, and Antares nodded back, swallowing a little. Both unicorns looked quickly ahead again as they strode into the castle, and Prestige trembled only once before looking upwards and asking quietly, without needing to look at Antares: "Where do you think they are?"

"Probably the council hall, around or near there. Rosewood has her own kind of office but she rarely uses it. Erudite keeps pretending he's going to quit, but then keeps extending his own power and privilege. I sometimes think he's going to make Aunt Tia snap." Antares said finally, then he nodded a little before hesitating: "Look, if you want, I can help you find them, then give you some time alone-"

"No, no." Prestige said a little too fast, and Antares looked at her with surprise before the mare dropped her head forwards, closing her eyes and laughing a little. "I... I'm sorry. I just really would like you to be there, Antares... you may be... a stupid, silly slave hoof..." She smiled faintly, glancing up at him as he softened. "But I'm not half the proud-horn I was brought up to be."

"I know. But that's a good thing, isn't it?" Antares hesitated, and then he asked finally, as he decided to just let his hooves begin to walk: "You really... never knew?"

Prestige shook her head as she followed him without questioning; trusting him, like she trusted him to be with her even for this undoubtedly-difficult meeting ahead. "I never had any idea. Scutum was always so... so distant with me. I thought it was because of the Mayor, my... my nothing, I suppose. It's strange how much of a relief that thought is." Prestige smiled faintly, shaking her head slowly. "I just hope that... mother and... father..."

She fell quiet, and Antares only nodded before hesitantly letting himself fall back a bit, pressing their sides together. Prestige didn't pull away, only closing her eyes, needing this right now as she bowed her head forwards in silence, the busy castle halls around them seeming muted no matter how close ponies passed, how loud they were talking.

They found Scutum standing outside a meeting room, and Antares felt Prestige hesitate, only staring at the one-eyed unicorn from down the hall. The stallion she'd never known was her father, pristine and proud in his uniform, head raised high, still as a statue, almost unreadable even to Antares' sharp eyes. The glossy-black unicorn could imagine why Prestige was hesitant, much as he wanted to reassure her... much as he wanted to point out that even if they were on his blind side, Scutum probably already knew they were here.

Then the door to the room opened, and Rosewood strode outside, looking frustrated, a disheveled suit jacket over her body stitched with the royal crest. She began to shake her head, and then looked up sharply as she saw Antares... and standing beside him... "P-Prestige?"

Rosewood took a step forwards as her eyes widened, and Prestige swallowed thickly as she rose her head proudly, Antares recognizing that old unicorn blood coming out in the mare... but her dignified poise was promptly lost when Rosewood charged down the hall towards her daughter, bodychecking a noble out of the way before she plowed straight into her child.

Rosewood embraced Prestige fiercely, trembling and hugging her tightly as she clenched her eyes shut and Prestige rose her head in surprise, mouthing for a moment before Rosewood drew back and grasped her daughter's face, gazing over her and trembling as tears formed in her eyes. "Oh... oh, Prestige Luster, look at you! Scutum, Scutum, stop hiding, get over here!"

Scutum only sighed as he shook his head, already approaching, and Prestige's eyes turned nervously towards the tall stallion as he stopped in front of her, studying her silently as she studied him in return. Antares stepped back as Rosewood drew away from her daughter with a warm smile, before glaring over at Scutum.

The older stallion hesitantly rose a hoof, and Rosewood reached up and punched him across the jaw, making him flinch slightly as Prestige winced. "Goddammit, Scutum! Say it!"

Scutum gave Rosewood a sour look for a moment, and then he sighed and nodded, dropping his hoof and bowing his head forwards, taking a second to breathe before he looked up and said quietly: "Prestige... I'm sorry I was never a good father."

The stallion halted, then stepped forwards and carefully, gently hugged his daughter. And Prestige trembled for a moment before she buried her head against him and hugged him fiercely back, giving a single, quiet sob as she squeezed him fiercely and whispered: "It's okay. I just want to make the most of the little time we have now."

Rosewood smiled faintly, reaching up to touch Scutum's back as the military unicorn looked down silently, single eye staring with something like amazement at the mare before he closed it and leaned forwards, hugging his daughter tighter against his body. Then Rosewood turned her soft eyes to Antares, studying him for a moment before she smiled again, nodding to him once, and the glossy-black unicorn nodded back after a moment.

For Antares, it was almost all a blur: all he knew was that they moved to a quieter room, and when Erudite tried to interrupt them, Rosewood flung a paperweight into his head and sent him running, howling down the hall about calling the Royal Guard and having her locked up. Not that Rosewood seemed ruffled in the slightest by these threats, as she turned her shining eyes back towards her daughter.

Scutum was quiet for most of the discussion, looking almost like he was marveling over his daughter until she finally turned her eyes towards him. And she didn't even have to ask the question as he closed his eye and nodded slowly, reaching up to rub at his features as he said quietly: "Because I was afraid, Prestige. First I was afraid of the kind of unicorn you were becoming... and then I was afraid that because you were a better unicorn than me, you wouldn't want me in your life."

Prestige laughed faintly at this, looking down before she glanced up at Rosewood, who blushed a little before she reached out and gently touched her daughter's front hoof where it rested on the table. "You know I'm a screwup, Prestige Luster. If you want to blame somepony, blame me. This is more my fault than it was ever Scutum's. I should have told you... I should never have left you thinking that... Grindstone was your father, especially after you began to find your new life."

Prestige Luster smiled faintly at this, looking up and across at her mother, and then Rosewood cleared her throat before leaning forwards and asking softly: "So tell me about Valhalla... what's it like? And is there any way you... you can visit more often?"

"Not... I don't think so. But we'll still see each other again one day, Mom." Prestige said softly, and Rosewood only smiled faintly at this.

"I don't know about that, Prestige. You've done something amazing and wonderful with your life. I, on the other hoof, do nothing but harass proud-horns all days, order slave hoofs around, and regularly start arguments and get the entire barony into trouble. They're scared of me even in Subterra. I think when demons are afraid of you that's a sign you're going to Hell." Rosewood glanced over at Scutum, reaching up and touching his shoulder gently before she turned her eyes back towards her daughter. "But it's okay, either way, Prestige. You're... you're happy. All that's ever mattered to me is your happiness, I want you to know that. And you, kid... I see you still make my daughter happy, so... you better get to Valhalla one day, got it?"

Antares smiled despite himself at this, and he and Prestige traded soft looks before they nodded to one-another. And as the conversation continued for another forty minutes or so, Antares couldn't help but continue to study the mare, thinking of how much he'd give up for her if she only asked; thinking about how even if they were going to be worlds apart, he'd still wait for her until they could be together, if that was what she wanted.

It was Prestige who remembered the time, and that they had something else to do: Antares admired her strength and dedication to her new role, and Scutum gave a small smile at the way Prestige quietly but firmly said that she had to leave. That they had a job to do, even though she clearly longed to stay here, to talk further with her parents, to try and catch up on... everything.

Rosewood and Scutum insisted on walking with them, at least through Canterlot: it wasn't like Antares could blame them, though, and Prestige welcomed the company. It was a little more time with her family, a little more time to study her own parents, and particularly Scutum. And as they walked together, Antares could pick out all the more all the little things shared by father and daughter, even if Prestige had never known who Scutum really was to her: the sense of duty, of strong protecting the weak, the odd mix of unicorn superiority yet compassion and desire to protect others, no matter who or what they were.

And there was that professionalism, too: that determination to push forwards and get things done, to live up to what was expected of them, and to do so proudly. There was that confidence to them both, that showed all the more now that Prestige had set her sights on working to continue helping ponies even now, after she had already given her life to save her friends.

They reached the gates of Canterlot, and Rosewood embraced both Antares and her daughter, and Scutum shared a hug with Prestige that was only a little awkward. Then he saluted her sharply, and Prestige smiled faintly and returned it, locking her eyes with his own as he said quietly: "Good luck, Prestige Luster. And may you continue to live up to being a better person than I ever was."

"You are a good person... father." Prestige replied quietly after a moment, and the two traded faint smiles before she nodded once, then took a long breath before turning away and forced herself to walk through the gates, not looking back as Antares gave one last, quick goodbye to the two. Then he turned and hurried after the mare himself.

He caught up quickly, then looked at her with concern as he saw tears were running down her cheeks, the stallion hesitating... but then not speaking, only walking beside her, staying close to her and letting her know that he was there for her even in the silence with his gestures, his gaze, the emotions that emanated from him and resonated with her. And Prestige seemed both thankful for it... but also a little bitter, a little regretful, a little...

They walked on in quiet, side-by-side, heading towards Ponyville at a good rate. And then, under the noon sun and in the middle of the highway, Prestige halted and looked towards him, swallowing once before she said finally: "I don't know what I'm feeling right now, hero. I don't know what to say or do. I've had seven years to think about Scutum, and I didn't say or do any of the things I thought I would when I saw him. I just want... I just..."

She shivered and lowered her head, and Antares reached up and gently stroked her face with a hoof, saying quietly: "You did good. You talked. And you're going to see him again, right?"

"That's the part that hurts so much. Thinking that... this little window of time I've been granted... that might be the last conversation I ever have with my... my parents. I'm just so worried that..." Prestige trembled a bit, turning her eyes towards Antares, and he looked back at her silently before leaning forwards and hugging her tightly, and she pressed into his body, clinging to him for a moment for comfort as she whispered: "I thought I could handle this. You've always been able to handle the hardest things, hero... how... how did you survive everything that's happened to you? I'm..."

Antares smiled faintly, then he shook his head and gazed past her, answering honestly after a moment: "I don't know. I just did."

There was silence, and then Prestige finally nodded a little and the two pulled away from one-another. They studied each other quietly before the mare shook herself out and smiled faintly, reaching up and rubbing at her face as she murmured: "Sorry. Just... stress. This was my first mission... I'm not even a real Valkyrie yet."

"You were a real Valkyrie from the moment you started defending Ponyville." Antares replied softly, and the mare smiled warmly at this after a moment, blushing a little and glancing down as the stallion cleared his throat, trying to drop his gaze. They both shifted awkwardly, and then the stallion turned and mumbled: "But... Ponyville, right. I'm glad you're coming with us to Decretum."

"Me too. Kvasir wants a full report, though, so... I think that's why he agreed to it. That, and he respects Celestia... Queen Freya, I think I'm supposed to call her, technically." Prestige looked down as they began down the dusty highway, the two trading looks, then small smiles. "I still remember how difficult it was to learn it was okay to not treat her with the respect and deference that nobles in the north had always expected, though... even now, I want to call her Baroness with proper noun status, not merely 'Celestia.'"

Antares nodded and laughed a little, murmuring: "And to me, she's always just been Aunt Tia. Just like sometimes I call my parents by their first name and... neither of them ever has a problem with it. Apps still uses 'mommy' and 'daddy' and T has her own special titles for her parents she uses all the time. It's funny how different we all are even if... we're all the same."

Prestige only nodded and smiled a little, and the two fell silent until they reached Ponyville. Both halted outside the village, gazing silently into the empty, ashen-floored void beyond the ravaged city walls: they hadn't bothered to start reconstruction yet, but from this angle, it looked like there was little life left to rebuild. And it was strange, because outside the city, the vandalism and damages had been minimal... well, except for the animal care center, which had been mangled and burned-out by enemy soldiers. But Fluttershy had only smiled when she'd heard the news, saying it was nothing that couldn't be rebuilt.

After a few moments, the two finally traded a look, and made their way into Ponyville, both grimacing a little as they passed into a haze the moment they stepped onto the scarred earth. Most of the brittle remains had been cleared out of the area or had dissolved completely, and no one was entirely sure what exactly Selene had done... only that it had permanently heightened the gravity in the area marked by the salted and hardened earth.

They headed towards the library, and the strange sense of nostalgia that washed over them both kept the two feeling a little quiet as they walked onwards with lowered heads. There weren't many people in the streets today, and Antares could understand that. A lot of people had been hurt, and those who weren't still being treated for their injuries were staying at home today, or with friends and family.

Surprisingly, only Celestia and Discombobulation were in the library, the Draconequus calmly helping polish the ivory mare's armor. Antares smiled a little at this as Prestige bowed her head respectfully, and Celestia gazed softly across at them before she said gently: "We still have at least half an hour to forty minutes before we need you to be at Cowlick's lab. Scrivener and Luna are visiting with Innocence at their daughter's home. I've already cleaned your equipment for you, Antares, so why don't you go and say goodbye to your friends, stop in and see your sisters with Prestige, and then come back here with your parents? We can head to the lab together."

Antares glanced at Prestige, who nodded with a small smile, and the stallion hesitated before he frowned a little, studying Celestia curiously as he realized something was different. But for some reason, he couldn't quite put his hoof on what... that was, until Celestia tilted her head to the side, showing off the single earring she was wearing.

It was shaped like an old-fashioned brass key with the handle in the shape of a heart, and Antares smiled a little when Discombobulation shifted lamely and looked away. There was an awkward silence before the glossy-black unicorn finally nodded and murmured: "Congratulations, you two."

He turned, and Prestige followed him out, tilting her head as she asked curiously: "Congratulations? Do you mean that they're..."

"I don't know. It just seemed like the right thing to say." Antares said honestly, and when Prestige gave him an amused look, he sighed and nodded, saying finally: "I know, I know, I'm saying that a lot lately, but... it's true. I feel like I know less and more these days all at once. It's just about the weirdest feeling in the whole world."

"Then it suits you, doesn't it, hero?" Prestige replied, and Antares was surprised into a laugh before he looked over at her with a strange sense of gratitude, shaking his head slowly as he felt a flutter of warmth and happiness through his chest.

They reached the medical clinic in good time: ponies and Nibelung were striding in and out of the doors, and it looked like it was incredibly crowded and busy inside. The glossy-black stallion bit his lip at this sight as Prestige softened a bit, glancing over at him and saying quietly: "I wish I'd... been a little faster. Maybe I could have helped more, and..."

"No, it's okay. I mean... Apps is recovering pretty well, and Ava... Ava's strong. T's strong too, and they'll take good care of her at the Phooka den... I just don't think that I can even squeeze inside to say goodbye right now." Antares murmured, gazing over the front of the building before he sighed and shook his head, but admittedly... part of him felt relieved. Little as he wanted to admit it, seeing Meadowlark right now... _it'd be hard._ "Let's just head over to Scarlet Sage's place."

Prestige began to nod, then glanced up as the doors swung open, and Antares found himself blushing and smiling awkwardly as Meadowlark hurried out. The Pegasus was smiling herself, but she looked tired and strained and... maybe a little hurt, too. "Antares, and... and Prestige. I was... I was hoping you'd be by, actually, I really wanted to see you both."

The two unicorns smiled faintly, and Antares tried to hide his blush as Meadowlark's eyes roved to him, lingered on him for a few moments before the Pegasus walked quickly forwards. And Prestige reared back in surprise when Meadowlark hugged her firmly, the unicorn mare blinking before smiling awkwardly when the Pegasus drew away, gazing up at her with honest warmth. "I never got to thank you for... for everything you did, Prestige. For helping us all and... I want you to know you really are our friend. Avalon thinks so, too... she wishes she could see you but she's unconscious again. The parasites did a number on her."

Antares and Prestige both nodded, and the unicorn mare lowered her head a little before she murmured: "Well, I never got to thank all of you for being my friends... and thinking so highly of me in spite of the fact that... we parted on awkward circumstances. I wish that I had stood up to Cancer faster, endured the pain, every day... everything could have been different."

Meadowlark only smiled, then she glanced at Antares and leaned forwards, and the stallion hesitated: it was a momentary thing, but it was there, and Meadow saw it before he started to lean back towards her. But now Meadowlark pulled her head quickly back instead of meeting him for the expected kiss, smiling faintly and shaking her head a little as she said awkwardly: "No, I don't want to keep you. I know you're supposed to go to Decretum and... I have patients to get back to treating."

"Wait, I... I love you, Meadow." Antares almost blurted as the Pegasus began to turn away, and Meadowlark smiled faintly over her shoulder and nodded once.

"I know. I love you, Antares." Meadowlark murmured in return, and then she turned forwards and strode quickly into the clinic without looking back, and Antares lowered his head before he sighed softly and turned around, Prestige softening as she turned to follow him.

"I'm sorry. I should have stayed at the library." Prestige said quietly, but Antares only shook his head and forced a smile, even if he didn't reply, knowing that it hadn't been that. It had been because Meadowlark was almost as good at reading into people as he was... and on top of that, she knew him better than he knew himself.

Antares was quiet all the way to the beautiful house that Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom owned, which had suffered only a bit of damage from the battle the night before here and there. A few shattered windows, some cracks in the face, a mashed-down fence... it could definitely have been left in worse shape, especially considering the fact they were pretty close to the northern end of Ponyville.

Antares could see his parents through the cracked front window, resting back together on a couch in the den. The stallion gazed in at this for a moment, then smiled faintly and knocked twice before pushing the door open and calling: "Hey, me and Prestige are here!"

He strode through the hallway and poked his head around the archway with Prestige following, and Innocence yelled happily up at him from the middle of the floor, knocking over her block tower as she scrambled over to him. Scarlet Sage smiled in relief as she nodded to her little brother from the plush recliner she was stuffed into, and Apple Bloom rose a hoof from the floor beside her wife, saying softly: "Tyke's been missing you. Think she misses... a lot of ponies."

Antares swept Innocence up and hugged her tightly, closing his eyes and bowing his head forwards as Prestige hesitantly stepped into the archway, and Scrivener and Luna both softened as they looked up at their youngest child and the way she looked almost eagerly back and forth, as if expecting other ponies that were now gone to come out of nowhere. But when she saw only Prestige, she trembled a little, looking back and forth before burying her face into Antares' neck and giving a whimper, hugging her brother fiercely.

The glossy-black unicorn smiled faintly, closing his eyes and hugging his sibling tightly up against his body with a soft sigh. He swayed slowly with the babe, and Innocence whimpered a little but gradually calmed enough that her grip loosened and he was able to set her down, the filly gazing up and back and forth before putting one of her claws in her mouth, sucking at it quietly and whispering: "Momma. Chesshure."

Antares didn't know what to say, looking down at his baby sister quietly before Luna grunted and sat up, patting the couch beside her and saying softly: "Now fear not, Innocence. Aye, 'tis not fair, and 'tis difficult... but thou hast my word that thou does not ever fear being without a parent. We shall always return to thee."

Antares felt a strange shiver at these words: maybe it was because they made him think of the past, or maybe it was just the timing, since they would be heading in a matter of minutes to Decretum. Scarlet Sage seemed to feel the same way as she shifted a little, gazing silently over at her parents, but Luna only smiled dryly at their reactions. "A little faith would be most appreciated, family."

The glossy-black unicorn smiled lamely as Scarlet Sage nodded awkwardly and rubbed her pregnant stomach slowly, and Innocence mimicked her siblings as she tried to nod herself, striding towards the couch and pawing at it quietly. After a moment, Luna reached down and gently helped her daughter up, as Scrivener said softly: "This time we aren't going in alone. We're going to be back, don't worry. And we're... going to decide our own destinies."

Luna nodded firmly as she pulled Innocence close, and the filly gladly curled up against the sapphire mare, closing her eyes with a soft murmur. Antares smiled faintly as Prestige bowed her head, and Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage traded soft looks as they gently took one-another's hoof.

They only stayed for a few more minutes, but it helped Antares feel settled. He traded tight hugs with his sister and sister-in-law, and then helped his parents to their hooves. Apple Bloom traded a quick kiss with Scarlet Sage, then patted her stomach gently and said softly: "You sure you're gonna be okay looking after your little sister?"

"You'll only be an hour or so. I'll be fine." Scarlet Sage said softly, and then she gazed tenderly across at Innocence, who was curled up on the couch, half-asleep. "Yeah. I'll be fine. We're good sisters... Mom, Dad, just... just come back, and come back okay, okay?"

Luna and Scrivener traded looks, then they both nodded before Prestige reached up and squeezed Antares' shoulder gently, adding: "Don't worry. Antares will be there, too. He'll bring them back no matter what."

"And Prestige will stop me from screwing up." Antares finished, and Scarlet Sage nodded after a moment, gazing at them softly as Prestige blushed but smiled, and Scrivener and Luna both shared quietly-entertained looks.

They were quiet on the way to the library, though, and Antares was grateful that everyone was already gathered out front. Both Luna and Scrivener were trying to hide their aches, but as the stallion strode into the building to fetch his armor, he could hear Celestia gently chastising them, clearly worried that the self-destructive streak of both ponies was going to end up kicking in. No one wanted them to feel like they had to go through this alone, but Antares knew that sometimes... his parents needed a little reminder, a little encouragement, and a little recrimination or two.

He strode back out in full armor, looking around at the others: Sleipnir wearing his repaired and polished breastplate; Celestia in full raiment and with Tyrfing at her side; Pinkamena in a simple vest on and her massive axe over her back; Discombobulation, only calmly standing with his arms crossed. And then there was himself and Prestige... and his parents, wearing only their collars, but still clearly every inch the warrior that the other ponies around them were even without the adornment of their armor or weapons.

Antares couldn't help but study these ponies that he looked up to so much still, hard as he was trying to be an independent stallion. They both walked slowly but refused to let the others support or carry them, they were maybe a little quieter than usual, but had a strange dignity about them: they weren't afraid of where they were going, or what they had to do. And he could see they were in pain, but they refused to give in to it or let it slow them down or distract them.

He looked at Prestige, thinking silently of how he'd acted when Rustproof had died, and then when he'd lost this mare now striding beside him, and how much it meant to have a few more moments with her. It brought worries to his mind, made him wonder if Twilight was really gone... and more than that, if maybe what they were doing now was in part prompted by losing Twilight Sparkle. But that thought scared him, because it not only meant Twilight might actually be gone, he didn't want to imagine how that was going to affect his parents... how it was going to affect him.

The engineering building was oddly quiet: there were no Nibelung running through the halls, no sounds of machinery or conversation, nothing but emptiness and faint echoes until they reached the testing hall where a portal ring had been set up. Here, there were ponies waiting for them, from Cowlick – heavily bandaged, with one foreleg held in a sling and an icepack strapped just beside her neck – to less-familiar faces like Riffraff, Graceful Melody, and their demon friend Amdusias.

Many were gathered here, most of them quiet, and plenty of them looking less-than-comfortable as Cowlick dragged herself in front of the portal, shrugging off Greece's help. Morning Glory stepped up beside her, and Celestia allowed Luna and Scrivener to take the lead, the two looking across at the engineer before she gestured with her head at the thin, long metal wagons to one side. "Those should survive in Decretum. Just don't know whether or not they'll survive coming back across the Bifrost. One's full of the equipment I was asked to provide... use-and-toss stuff.

"Don't screw up." Cowlick finished, and then she smiled a bit when her eyes scanned slowly over the group. "Okay. Guess that ain't entirely fair. You got plenty of ponies going with you to make sure you ain't gonna screw up. Let me put it a better way... come back yourselves."

"Well, 'twould be screwing up to come back any other way." Luna said quietly, and Cowlick nodded firmly as Scrivener laughed despite himself, before both ponies looked up towards the portal ring. "We shall. Morning Glory, thou knows thy orders. Eventide, Atrus... we trust in thee to guardian our children with these others. Friends and family... we will return as soon as possible."

The last preparations were made in silence, and when the portal crackled into life, Luna and Scrivener both readied themselves, refusing to be dragged through on the wagon. They looked up into the portal as electricity crackled over the metal ring, and an image of a charred and blackened world slowly formed over its face, the coordinates carved in runes over the steel circle glowing almost maliciously, as if inviting them eagerly home.

It looked like a gateway to Hell or worse... and without hesitation, Antares watched his parents run for that portal in spite of their wounds, their pain, the suffering he saw in their eyes. And son had no choice but to follow after his parents with Prestige at his side, only hoping that this time they'd return from that dark world without another broken promise.


	80. Anthesis Of The Black Rose

Chapter Seventy Five: Anthesis Of The Black Rose

~BlackRoseRaven

Decretum: it was the same as they all remembered it. A world where the sky was a poisonous and eternal red that didn't seem to come from any visible source of light, like the world was lit up by its own hellish aura of malevolence. Like it was a warning to any interlopers, if they somehow managed to look past the black, seemingly-endless wastes and the poisonous atmosphere of this broken world.

Scrivener and Luna sat back in the mire, breathing softly as they looked up at the decayed railbridge nearby. Massive girders and supports still vainly held the structure of concrete and steel high in the air, and a massive pipeline ran along in its shadow, and a little ways away in the distance was what looked like the burnt-out hulk of some kind of ancient... no, neither of them wanted to guess at it. They didn't recognize any of it, and didn't want to recognize any of it, and all any of this really was anymore was a broken husk of a world destroyed by a petulant, self-proclaimed god.

_At least we share the same feelings about the Clockwork King. Although I must admit some surprise neither of you are writing me into the same text. _Valthrudnir said distastefully, and then there was a mental wince before the _Jötnar _muttered: _I mean, thinking of me as a playing piece from the same set. Oh how I look forwards to escaping this purgatory._

"What are you going to do when you get out of... mind jail?" Scrivener asked quietly, looking up towards the red sky and grimacing as he saw something large and metal flying slowly overhead, but it was too far away to define properly, and didn't seem interested in them. Although it did make him wonder just what other machinations of Valthrudnir might still be trying to continue to accomplish their duties in this dead, hollow world.

There was only silence from Valthrudnir, and the faintest feeling of surprise... and Luna and Scrivener traded looks before both ponies shrugged a little, and then the sapphire mare decided to let the subject drop as she glanced over her shoulder, tempted as she was to provoke the _Jötnar_. The rest of the group was a short distance away, taking a break, discussing... them, probably... and past them, further south, were the jutting mountains and peaks that surrounded the ruins of this world's Canterlot.

_We were fortunate. Or perhaps you ponies are more astute than I dared to hope. The portal placed us much closer to the Chalice than I expected. _Valthrudnir said almost abruptly, clearly trying to steer the subject away from the territory it had been slipping into. _We can follow the Vena Cava directly to the gorge, and descend into the Undersea. The journey across this desert should only take a day or so at this pace, and once we reach the Undersea, I will instruct you on how to call to the Alpha Wyrm, Nihete. You should be able to handle this one small task._

Scrivener grunted, looking meditatively towards Luna as she glowered at the stallion, or more specifically, at the presence inside the stallion's mind. Then the charcoal stallion sighed and sat back, closing his eyes as he felt the mire almost rippling around himself and Luna, and the mare glanced up at him softly: their bodies both ached, but their wounds had almost entirely healed thanks to being in this world. They really did belong here, twisted as that was...

Luna reached up and squeezed his shoulder gently, and then she looked silently outwards and asked quietly: "Art thou sure that the Alpha Wyrm was not destroyed by Gymbr, Valthrudnir? For we did not see the battle, but we felt the world behind us seem to give way, and the presences fade... although neither myself nor Scrivy dared to look back at that point. We had come too far."

Valthrudnir only snorted contemptibly, but it was strangely reassuring as he answered distastefully: _Do not doubt in my knowledge of my own creations, Valkyrie. Even if Odin did not happen to know every inch of his precious handmaidens from how he apparently craved to witness your flesh so intently, I know what my machines are capable of. The Alpha Wyrm is nearly indestructible: I suspect at most, this false god Gymbr was only able to drive it into a state of dormancy. But we can wake it up, easily. _

Scrivener and Luna shared looks, and then the sapphire mare shook her head slowly before muttering: "That time is long since passed, Valthrudnir. We no longer speak of... Odin's... mistake. 'Twas only a mistake now. And his foolishness cost him most dearly."

Valthrudnir was silent, and Scrivener was admittedly glad for it: he didn't feel like getting punched by Luna today just so she could make a point to the _Jötnar_. Instead, the two ponies looked at each other, before glancing up as Celestia approached with a small smile, the ivory mare asking quietly: "How are you both holding up? And be honest."

Scrivener and Luna traded looks, emotions, a few scattered thoughts and physical sensations... and then the sapphire mare nodded with a hesitant smile, glancing up at Celestia. This was enough for the ivory mare, who nodded slowly as her amethyst eyes met Luna's midnight cyan, the two studying each other for a few moments before the ivory mare murmured: "It's funny. We were all so concerned about you, but... myself and Sleipnir seem to be the ones handling this presence the worst. Antares is a little sick to his stomach, but... I think that's more bad memories than anything else."

Luna nodded a little, looking down as Scrivener glanced up and studied the white winged unicorn for a few moments, watching the way her rainbow mane fluctuated, the faint sparks that sizzled through the ever-flowing locks before he said finally: "You'd never guess how emotional you were feeling though. Hell, I can only tell because right now, my eyes are all... a little funky, I guess."

He poked at his temple with a lame smile, shifting a bit: it wasn't entirely accurate, but it was true all the same. He was seeing only the faintest of auras, but in this heavy, dark atmosphere, his mind was processing the meaning behind them faster, giving him deeper glimpses into the ponies he looked at, seeing... behind their masks. Scrivener only hoped that he'd get better control over this stupid, useless ability once they found the Alpha Wyrm and he... did whatever the hell he had to do.

Celestia studied them both for a moment, and then she only shook her head slowly before finally sighing softly. Luna and Scrivener both looked up curiously, and the ivory mare focused her gaze on them, leaning forwards and murmuring so no one would overhear: "I'm sorry, but I have to know. I can see that Antares is worried, and from the way he keeps looking at you both... and what we saw, what happened, and... the way you've both been acting... I have to know. Is... is Twilight Sparkle... is she still here? Or is she..."

Scrivener and Luna both traded a look, and then the sapphire mare nodded to the stallion before glancing up and saying quietly: "Celestia, we have not lied to thee, telling thee... we are not sure. I do not know how to answer... I do not... wish to burden or make thee worry without reason..."

"Please. Tell me." Celestia said gently but firmly, leaning forwards, her wings spreading a little... but it wasn't the moment of barely-repressed intimidation that pushed either of the ponies to answer. It was the desperate plea in her amethyst eyes, and the maternal love and protectiveness she all but radiated; the need to know, for better or worse.

Luna closed her eyes, bowing her head forward and answering after a moment: "She slumbers. We can see her in our minds... but we cannot touch her, cannot... contact her. She cannot hear us, and lays only in... the image is of a glass coffin, Celestia. But neither Scrivener Blooms nor myself can open it. I do not tell thee this to torture thee, but because-"

"Because in your mental world, everything has meaning behind it. Even though it may all seem senseless and jumbled... there's a logic to it." Celestia replied, nodding slowly and studying them intently. "A glass coffin... and you used the word 'slumbers.' So you're sure that she's... she's still there, at least in part?"

"It is her presence. We are not deluding ourselves." Luna said almost forcefully, looking up sharply, but Celestia only held up a hoof and smiled faintly, and the sapphire mare sighed as her starry mane sizzled before she dropped her head forwards, mumbling: "I apologize. I would blame the air of this place, or the mire, or the pain, or the ten thousand other things currently wrong with our lives, but I think I shall instead be honest and tell thou that thou art annoying."

"I know. But it's part of my job as your big sister, Luna." Celestia said softly after a moment, and Luna sighed again, but smiled up with a strange kind of relief at her sibling, the two studying each other for a few moments before trading slow nods. Then Celestia turned her eyes towards Scrivener, asking thoughtfully again: "A glass coffin... was she holding anything?"

"Uh..." Scrivener blanked, and Luna frowned curiously before she punched the stallion's shoulder lightly, making him wince. "Sorry, sorry, got... was just surprised. No, she wasn't holding anything. No flowers growing around the stand she was on, either."

"A table, a dais, or something else?" Celestia asked curiously, and Scrivener and Luna both looked dumbly up at the ivory mare, who smiled a little down at them. "I apologize. I... I'm just anxious to help in any way I can. The more I know, the more I might be able to help."

"What, does thou think that ludicrous key dangling from thy face will magically open the coffin, and permit Twilight to spring from our skulls back into the world?" Luna asked pessimistically, and Celestia sighed... but surprisingly, it turned into a laugh after a moment.

Both ponies looked taken aback, and Celestia gazed back down, her eyes roving fondly from one to the other before she said softly: "The inability you both have to take things seriously used to be one of the most annoying things about you two. One moment we could be talking about something serious and important, something life changing or even life-threatening... and the next, one of you would be making a joke about it, often to the frustration of everyone else in the room. And now... I think it's one of the few things that I honestly look forwards to hearing one of you say, because it's the only thing I trust to let me know you're both going to be okay."

Scrivener and Luna both gave awkward smiles up at Celestia, and the ivory mare shook her head before she straightened and continued: "I think I should thank you two for that. If you hadn't... done all this for me... I don't think I would have ever been able to loosen up the way I have over the years. To become closer to my old self like I am now... no, better than my old self. Clearer in mind, more like I was when I still had... Frey."

Luna only blushed a little and shrugged a bit, murmuring softly: "'Tis nothing thou hast to thank us for, Celestia, because 'tis not precisely... something we ever attempted to do. 'Twas just... because Scrivener Blooms and I are idiots, and Sleipnir is an idiot and so... thou wert surrounded by idiots and I suppose that..."

"That is why I came to love an idiot, too." Celestia said with a small smile, glancing over her shoulder at Discombobulation, who was calmly chatting with Prestige and Antares as Sleipnir laughed now and then and Pinkamena calmly sharpened her axe. "I'm glad you're all idiots, Luna. I hope one day I can learn to be a bit of an idiot too."

"Oh, thou will never be as fun as Fun Celestia." Luna scoffed, and Celestia smiled a little more despite herself at this thought, shaking her head slowly before younger sibling looked up at older and said gently: "But thou does not need to be an idiot, either. We love thee... because thou art who thou art. And thou keeps us in line and takes care of us idiots, and can be depended upon to get us all out of trouble when we might very well only make the situation worse."

Scrivener nodded agreeably, and Celestia laughed quietly and shook her head slowly. There was silence for a few moments, and then the golden-armored winged unicorn finally straightened and said: "When you're ready, come and join us, and we'll get ready to keep moving. I think we've all rested up enough... it's funny. We were all worried about you, but we're the ones who need the rest."

"Aye. But thou art not... what we are." Luna replied softly, and Celestia drew a tender gaze over the two before she simply nodded, reaching up to squeeze Scrivener's shoulder reassuringly even as her eyes lingered on Luna's. Then the ivory winged unicorn turned and strode away, and Luna and Scrivener both sighed, half-turned, and leaned back to back against each other, the mare's starry locks flowing over Scrivener's shoulders and twining around his body as the backs of their skulls bumped lightly together. "Damnation."

"Damnation." Scrivener echoed, and both ponies nodded in synchronization, the same expression appearing on their features for a moment as they both felt the mire twist a little beneath them, as if in response to their emotions.

They just rested together for a few minutes, letting everything else trickle away, and then they finally picked themselves up once their minds cleared, Scrivener smiling and closing his eyes as Luna's mane twisted and swirled against and around him before rising naturally up through the air, the mare murmuring softly: "Well. At least no matter what, Scrivy, we shall always have each other."

Scrivener only nodded in agreement, but there was no need for anything else. The two ponies strode over to rejoin the group, and all eyes turned towards them before Pinkamena asked mildly, as she ground her whetstone one final time against the blade of her axe: "So are you losers ready to stop crying and keep moving?"

"Yeah. For a little while, at least." Scrivener replied with a shrug, and Luna nodded agreeably with a grunt. Pinkamena only rolled her eyes as Sleipnir chuckled and the others looked up, Antares' eyes the faintest bit concerned. But Scrivener smiled a bit, gesturing with his head and cutting off any more possible pokes or questions as he asked: "So should we get going then?"

They were able to get up and get moving quickly, Antares offering to pull one of the wagons and Pinkamena dragging the other despite Sleipnir's protests. Scrivener and Luna strode in the lead, keeping their eyes ahead, memories rising unbidden every now and then in their minds between short bits and pieces of conversation that floated through the group. It was soothing in its own way, giving them something to help distract them all from the inner demons whispering through the hearts and minds of all present.

They marched for a good ten hours before deciding to halt for a rest: even though none of those present really needed to sleep, they were all tired and drained from the constant exposure to the malicious atmosphere of Decretum. Prestige's features looked a little sallow and drawn, even though she was all-but-glowing with a pale radiance; Sleipnir's mane and tail of vines kept twisting on their own, and the gemstones visible inside the thick ivy locks had all turned dead black, even though the stallion himself was continuing to put on his usual cheer and warmth.

The only nearby landmark was a jutting, half-collapsed tower with several torn cables and what looked almost like sludgy webbing hanging from it. After a little bit of coaxing – as in Luna bopped Scrivener with her horn until he agreed to try – Scrivener Blooms attempted to solidify the mire around them into a crystalline sort of plateau they could set up a camp on, and that would hopefully be less volatile for them to rest on than the raw, faintly-warm bog-desert. It was hard to tell if it worked, however: it was at least easier for them to set up a camp on their little hardened platform, but there was still a strange sensation that almost seemed to vibrate up out of the crystalline surface beneath them... and Scrivener winced when Pinkamena leaned down, slowly licked the crystal, and then put it into words best: "Great work, Scrivener. Doesn't feel like some crude poison anymore... feels like a nice, tempting drug to turn all our pain into pleasure."

Scrivener didn't really like how that made him feel: considering Luna's problems in particular, it made him moody and contemplative and wonder silently how much of this was all his fault, until Luna finally slapped the back of his head and grumbled at him crankily. But she was studying him, too, and he could feel her emotions and hear the faint whispers of her thoughts, heard the question she didn't want to ask... felt her longing to...

He forced those thoughts off. It was a bad way to take things: if they both started to think about Luna's need for the corruption, it would just exacerbate it. And it didn't help that they were walking through a world of dark mire, where she was in constant contact with a form of the poison she found herself craving more and more with each passing moment. But it was getting harder and harder to resist, in spite of the fact that neither wanted to give in, to let that craving take them over because in this world... it would be almost impossible to stop.

While the others settled down to camp in the tents and sleeping bags they had brought along to provide feeble sanctuary from the dark world around them, Scrivener and Luna quietly slipped off together again. They settled down near the Vena Cava, looking up over the partially-collapsed and slumping railway, Scrivener and Luna holding hooves silently as they leaned against each other and just tried to... to pretend everything was okay.

"May I join you?" asked a soft voice, and Luna smiled faintly before she looked over her shoulder, seeing Celestia standing just behind her. Scrivener Blooms looked up in surprise, and then he laughed a little despite himself as Luna sighed, her gaze becoming both thankful and a little irritated: two emotions only Luna could mix so well together.

"Hast thou decreed thyself our guardian angel? For thou hast been spending quite a bit of time lately upon our collective shoulder, Celestia. More than even I am used to, and thou can be frustratingly overprotective of me at times still. Always lecturing me on this or that, as if I am actually capable of learning anything." Luna said mildly, and Celestia only smiled in return as she stepped forwards and sat down on her sister's other side. "So what is the topic now? Not wandering off alone? No licking the mire or strange machinery? Or perhaps thou just wishes to tell us how stupid we are being. Thou hast done a remarkable job of holding back from lecturing us thus far, I must admit, but 'tis always reassuring when thou reminds us that we are stupid."

"I don't think this is stupid at all. I think this may be the best possible course of action." Celestia responded in a soft voice, and Luna and Scrivener both looked up in surprise as Celestia gazed steadily back at the two ponies. "I believe that... you can handle this, Scrivener Blooms. And Luna, I have a theory this might help you as well. It's a foolish, blind hope... but I hope that this changes you just enough, in just the right way, it will..."

Celestia halted, then looked down and laughed a little as both ponies stared at her with surprise. "Cure you? Fix you? I don't think you're sick, any more than I think you're broken. I just think you're... you're in an awful situation and I want to see you better. Able to function without... I... I'm sorry."

Celestia reached up and scrubbed at her features with a hoof, then smiled faintly as she drew it back, looking at the warm corruption sliding off the appendage, feeling the black streaks of mire she had inadvertently rubbed over her features as she murmured: "It must be the air of this place. Not just the bad memories, but... all the good memories. The passionate memories. It's stirring up parts of me that I usually have under control."

"Lock and... key?" Luna asked mildly, glancing pointedly towards the ivory mare, and Celestia sighed and shook her head, but looked more amused than exasperated. She returned her amethyst eyes to Luna after a moment, and the sapphire mare gazed up into these before she questioned in a quieter voice: "Thou truly believes this?"

"I do." the older sister answered without hesitation, and there was another pause, another short moment of silence before Celestia looked down and added softly: "I just wish that I could explain why I do. It's only a feeling, and I know to trust my instincts, but usually there's... some kind of logic behind it. Not just a feeling I can't put into better words than... I just do."

"Welcome to my world, Celestia." Luna intoned wryly, and then she paused and seemed to relish these words for a moment. "I have always wanted to say that to thee, but have never truly had the chance. 'Tis a nice feeling. And 'tis nice to hear from thee that thou art... feeling with thy tiny little heart. Perhaps there is room enough in there for Bob to live well after all."

The ivory winged unicorn only sighed, but she nodded all the same as if in agreement. The three sat together, for a moment all of them only looking down, then slowly letting their eyes raise to gaze at the world around them, taking in how alien and beautiful and wonderful and awful it all was, to all three of these strange ponies.

Finally, Celestia rose her head a bit and asked softly: "So, I'm curious... are you looking forwards to this at all? I wouldn't blame either of you, because... I suppose that I am myself."

"That's both funny and a little disturbing to hear you admit." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna nodded meditatively a few times as well before the stallion looked down and shrugged when Celestia turned a curious look towards him. "I guess... in a way I am, yeah. I mean, how could I not be, really? This might be awful but it's also..."

"It does feel like destiny. And it also feels as if... we have reached the point where we must now either achieve victory or lay our heads down in defeat." Luna said softly, nodding slowly. "But it also feels as if... no matter what happens, the decision will be ours to make as well. That we shall be responsible for our own fate, be it the better or worser. That only we shall be the ones to decide our own destiny, no matter what ills may befall us."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Celestia nodded slowly before she sighed quietly, bowing her head forwards and murmuring: "I do hope you're right, little sister. Because otherwise, I'm afraid we're heading towards not just fulfilling the destiny written for us by the Norns, but perhaps becoming something even worse."

Celestia dropped her gaze, and there was silence for a few moments before the mare glanced at the two and said quietly: "I just want you both to know that no matter what, I'm always going to stay beside you. I love you both, much more than I likely should. And I refuse to lose you or give you up."

Luna and Scrivener both smiled faintly at this, both nodding slowly to the ivory mare, and then the three fell into a quiet lull again, only sitting and gazing off into the distance. There wasn't anything to say, but also no need for them to say anything: just a need for one-another's presence, and the calm that came with it.

They sat together for an hour or so, and then Celestia finally nodded to them silently before she turned and strode back to the campsite. Scrivener and Luna continued to sit and think and just... try to _be _together, until they heard ponies behind them pulling down the campsite, and the two got to their hooves to turn around and stride back to help. Not just because they were eager to be on their way, but because they needed something to distract them from both the world around them and their own selves.

It only took a few minutes to tear down the camp, and Pinkamena took one wagon and Sleipnir the other, equipment scattered across both. Scrivener and Luna stayed in the lead, striding onwards and now able to see the gorge in the far distance, visible even if it never seemed to get any closer to them: what Valthrudnir had called the Chalice, and Scrivener supposed that was a fitting name as any. Past the massive trench was the Atrium and Cortex, the hollow heart and mind of Decretum, both of which now laid in desolate ruin.

As they strode onwards, they were joined by a pony they hadn't expected: Antares Mīrus, their son. He was silent as he walked between them, looking hesitantly back and forth at his parents before the charcoal stallion smiled faintly and murmured: "Please don't die. And please don't... don't do anything dumb, okay?"

Scrivener and Luna both nodded slowly, and then the older stallion laughed a little before he glanced towards his son, murmuring: "Well, maybe Luna and I shouldn't try and promise the latter. I think, unfortunately, we've already done some pretty dumb stuff. This whole idea is... pretty dumb. But we do promise that... _I_ promise that I'm not going to just give in."

Antares nodded and lowered his head for a moment, and there was silence before the glossy-black unicorn said quietly, dropping his eyes: "I'm sorry. I love you both, and Twilight too, so much. I'm sorry I've been so stupid and childish."

"Now cease. Thou art not. Thou art an adult, and thou just wanted equal treatment... although to be fair, thy father and myself both believe thou art far more than our mere equal." Luna replied quietly, smiling faintly over her shoulder at her son before she shook her head slowly and sighed softly, eyes roving ahead silently. "We love thee, though, Antares. We always shall. Do not ever forget that thou wert our salvation... aye, Innocence is our newfound glory, and Scarlet Sage is a triumph, and a treasure... but never, ever forget Antares, that it was thou who proved to be our beacon of hope."

Antares shifted lamely at this, laughing awkwardly and nodding a few times before he glanced up almost embarrassedly, mumbling: "I just... I don't feel like I've ever deserved that. Or being called a... a hero."

There was quiet for a moment, and then Luna looked up in surprise at Scrivener when he gave her a pointed look, before the sapphire mare nodded slowly. Antares didn't seem to notice as his eyes lingered on the ground, resisting the urge to look over his shoulder at Prestige Luster before Scrivener said quietly: "So I guess you understand a little more these days why half my romance is so bleak and scary, huh? But on the bright side... there's always hope. Rose petals as well as thorns."

Antares was silent for a moment, and then he smiled faintly and nodded once silently, and the group continued onwards. There was little conversation again, only just enough to help keep everyone at ease as they made their way through the wasteland, to distract them from the worst of their own thoughts and fears and worries.

They reached the edge of the Chalice after eight long hours of trekking: a march that left most of them tired and sore, but reinvigorated Luna and Scrivener. The two ponies were anxious to keep going as well, looking down the cliffside with Discombobulation and Celestia on one side, Sleipnir and Pinkamena the other, and Prestige and Antares staying nervously back as the glossy-black unicorn shivered a little now and then at the memories that came back.

Luna and Scrivener glanced back and forth, and then Discombobulation sighed and looked up moodily at the sky, spreading his arms as he asked distastefully: "Really? Are you that intent on creating a dramatic climax, or are we just invoking the 'too lazy to program it' rule, where instead of continuing on with the group the main character and his partner have to face the terrible evil alone?"

Celestia smiled faintly as she bowed her head forwards, and Sleipnir sighed tiredly before he held up a front hoof and admitted quietly: "I do not believe 'twould be very wise for us to continue forwards, much as I also agree with thou, Discombobulation. Aye, this is wicked and unfair. Aye, I desire to support my sister and brother all that I can. But aye, if we follow thee into the poison below... I do not know what will become of us."

"It's gotten more intense." murmured Antares quietly, and Luna and Scrivener both glanced silently over their shoulders, as Antares shivered once even as Prestige reassuringly settled a hoof on his shoulder. "Maybe it's because of the years that have passed or... because we tampered with reality here. Or maybe it's just that I have so many bad memories of this place that... I... I don't think..."

"Hey, kid. It's fine." Pinkamena said quietly but firmly over her shoulder, and Antares looked up in surprise before the demon smiled a little, shaking her head slowly and turning her eyes silently down into the trench. "Remember, I couldn't go down the first time. That reek, that miasma, that... allure. Yeah. We aren't all addicts and poison factories."

Scrivener laughed faintly as Luna shook her head slowly, and then Celestia closed her eyes and lowered her head before murmuring: "I'll come with you both if you like. I can keep to the air, and... if I concentrate on your presence, I think that I should be alright."

"No, Celestia. Thou hast more than us to think of. Besides, Sleipnir himself has admitted that he cannot risk to travel with us..." Luna smiled faintly and nudged her older sibling gently, who was gazing down at her with worry in her amethyst eyes. "Fear not. All shall be well. I promise thee this."

The ivory mare nodded hesitantly after a moment, then lowered her head and sighed quietly. Luna and Scrivener looked back and forth, and then the sapphire mare smiled faintly around at the group, moving her eyes from person-to-person as she spoke: "Take care of my son, Prestige. Bob, ensure that Celestia does not do anything too stupid. Pinkamena, watch out for my brother. Thou art all as family to me... and thou art who I entrust with those most precious to me, who are my kin and kindred. Take care of them, and take care of thyselves."

Luna looked over at Scrivener, and the stallion sighed before he gestured mildly at her damaged wing, but the sapphire mare only smiled slightly and shrugged easily at this before asking wryly: "And what, pray tell, is life without its risks? Very well, then, Scrivy."

The sapphire mare leaned towards the stallion as her horn glowed brightly, and he winced before cursing as mire splattered out of his back before a set of powerful, leathery wings tore up out of his body, flapping firmly once and then settling slowly. Scrivener wheezed at this, dropping his head forwards and shaking himself out before the leathery, large black wings stretched out and flexed slowly. "Why don't you just heal your own wing, Luna?"

"Because believe thou me, 'tis far more painful. I may be able to use my polymorphic magic to repair a lost wing, but the agony I endure and the time it takes are both... exceptional." Luna replied with a shake of her head, grimacing a little before she gestured easily at the stallion. "But come. 'Tis time to take the low road."

Scrivener smiled despite himself, then he looked back and forth before he felt Luna's firm mental nudge, and the stallion sighed before simply flinging himself forwards and into open space. A moment later, Luna dove after him, colliding with his back and wrapping her forelegs tightly around his neck as he simply dropped into the gorge, his wings giving a pulse before they spread and he twisted into a spiral that slowed his descent, gliding smoothly down into the darkness of the trench, where the poisonous red light couldn't reach.

Little-by-little he descended, Luna closing her eyes as she buried her face against the back of his neck, holding tightly onto him and pushing her body down against his as he felt their hearts thudding in time. The stallion grimaced a little at the feeling of the unnatural wings, even as they flexed and carried them both into the depths of the trench with surprising ease.

Neither of them had wanted to say goodbye: it was easier this way, even though they were both tempted to look up and see if they were still being watched from above. But neither dared to look back... it would feel too much like admitting how scared they were, admitting there was a chance that... they wouldn't be returning.

It took almost ten minutes of descent for them to reach the bottom, and Scrivener shivered as his hooves touched down on crystalline corruption that immediately sent thrills of pleasure and excitement through his body, mixed with a terrible, awful hunger. No... more than hunger: desire, lust, _wanting_.

Luna slipped off his back, and the feeling became tenfold times stronger, both ponies dropping forwards and shivering from the sensation. They fought it as the black sea of crystal trembled, a sonorous humming filling the air and Luna's mouth watering as her starry locks swirled and twisted like a storm, and her soulstone horn began to glow and vibrate with pure, undeniable pleasure.

They both clenched their eyes shut as Luna fought with every piece of her being against the feelings, and Scrivener lowered his head forwards, groaning quietly as his body flexed, his frame almost convulsed, his leathery wings shivering before they melted away into mire like burning wax. The sapphire mare gasped as her working wing spread and shuddered, her hooves trembled against the ground, her eyes opened wide... and then both ponies froze as the pleasure and hum faded as quickly as it had come, and instead they were both left standing upon a sea of obsidian gemstone that seemed to pulse with not just anticipation, but... loyalty.

"It tested us." Scrivener whispered, and then he shivered slowly as he looked down at the crystal, Luna's eyes following the stallion's down as the question whispered through her mind as well, but Scrivener was the one to voice it: "Is... is it alive?"

They both flinched in surprise as they heard an actual answer from behind them, a voice saying irritably: "It's funny how you plebeians believe that if something lives, it must be sentient. Believe me when I say that finding life in any world is easy: finding actual intellect is a far more complex task."

Valthrudnir was calmly standing behind them, both ponies staring with disbelief that only grew all the further when Nightmare Moon strode out of the darkness behind the _Jötnar_, smiling lovingly at them as the mare said kindly: "Reality is thin here, and all this energy in the air tremendous. It lets what is in your mind bleed into existence..."

"So you're not really here... it's just... another trick of the corruption." Scrivener murmured after a moment, studying Nightmare Moon uneasily, and the immense, scarred mare nodded calmly and smiled lovingly to the stallion. He gave Luna an uneasy look, but the sapphire mare only shook her own head, lowering her eyes and shivering in distaste as she closed them for a moment, then sighed and turned her attention back towards Scrivener Blooms.

But before she could say anything, she found herself staring in disbelief at the stallion, as Scrivener rose his own head and gazed back blankly. They looked the same way they did in their subconscious in one-another's vision, even if the moment Scrivener reached up and touched his own features, he couldn't feel horn or scale, or even like his hoof had snapped apart into a claw. Another trick of their eyes, making them see what wasn't really there... or maybe rather, what really existed beneath all the masks and armor and everything else they hid their true faces behind.

"Yes, this is all very fascinating, Nihete, a true demonstration of a complex psychology burdened by tremendous self-image and emotional issues. Shall we cease wasting our precious time and instead focus on completing the task we came here to do now?" Valthrudnir asked in a distasteful voice, and Scrivener and Luna both smiled wryly up at the _Jötnar_ before the dragon grimaced a little as his eyes flicked almost nervously past the two ponies. "It occurs to me only now that I have actually been forced to place my faith in two dull and dun-colored misfits, who are now going to attempt to make contact with the first and most successful Tyrant Wyrm I created. In Ymir's name, what nonsense have I been reduced to?"

Scrivener and Luna both only shrugged and turned, instinctively beginning to stride into the darkness, both trying to ignore the way the crystal seemed to radiate a fascinating, blue light around them. Valthrudnir followed slowly, his hands in his pockets, and Nightmare Moon strode alongside him with a calm smile, the enormous and terrible entity of passion asking softly: "If desperation and necessity make best friends of the worst of enemies, shouldn't you be grateful for this?"

The _Jötnar_ only made a sound of disgust, then he looked up and gestured moodily with one hand, saying dryly: "If the worst of suffering gives us a false sense of greater satisfaction with our lives after we have pushed through that pain, we should not clamor to suffer agony every day to teach us gratitude. That's pointless. Happiness too is pointless, as a matter of fact, and any other emotion that does not help push any being towards their greatest potential. Although pitiably, I understand that you creatures and your mortal friends have so little distance to go before you peak, you may as well try and focus on just being delighted, drooling masses feeling like you've achieved something from your waste of time amidst the piles of your own sewage."

"We get it, you're better than us." Scrivener said sourly, glancing over his shoulder before he turned his eyes back ahead, asking after a moment: "So are we just going to keep walking until we come across this thing, or what?"

Valthrudnir only shook his head with a tired sigh, but he became a little more serious as he replied quietly: "No, we shall ask the Alpha Wyrm to come to us. You speak the language of the Wyrms, can interact with them. I will... offer the assistance I can deign to waste upon a plebeian like yourself, and amplify your call and authority. I am confident that the Alpha Wyrm will not attack us."

"So this Alpha Wyrm... 'tis the Broodmother of Broodmothers?" Luna asked after a moment as Scrivener nodded hesitantly and turned his eyes ahead, feeling a nervous shiver run down his spine.

The _Jötnar _only gave a sardonic smile at this, shaking his head slowly again. "Of course you would think that, Valkyrie, with your female superiority... such an irony that you, just like every other handmaiden of Odin, desires and hungers for control, for a strong master."

"The submissive controls the agenda." Nightmare Moon countered calmly, turning her smile towards Valthrudnir. "And do not forget that we desire to control, as well as be controlled: but why are you attempting such a translucent provocation, Valthrudnir?"

Valthrudnir didn't reply, only grumbling and glancing away before Scrivener murmured: "You're scared. And that seems to be what you do when you get scared, you try to piss people off. It's horrible how much like me that is."

The _Jötnar _looked sourly at Scrivener's back, but he only shook his head once more before frowning a little and turning his amber eyes down to the obsidian crystal beneath his loafers, murmuring: "A tremor."

Scrivener frowned at this, but then realized he could feel it too... except it didn't feel like a tremor to him: it felt like breathing. Like the crystal was ever-so-slightly rippling with the breaths of something hidden beneath these frozen waves, before he glanced up apprehensively as Valthrudnir instructed: "Begin calling out. You do not need to use the Black Verses or even speak, but call out with your mind. Your thoughts echo on a wavelength that the Alpha Wyrm will be able to detect, thanks to my influence and your previous contact with one of their kind."

"Sweet Luna, we shall amplify Scrivener's power and thoughts, spread the message throughout the Undersea." Nightmare Moon said gently, and the sapphire mare grimaced and nodded hesitantly before the dark entity smiled softly. "Good. We are indomitable together, and we shall conquer even this with ease. Have faith, my beloved."

The two ponies looked over their shoulders for a moment, then both nodded a little before turning their eyes back forwards, out over the seemingly-endless sea. They breathed softly in and out, and then Scrivener rose his head, whispering quietly in the language of the Wyrms as Luna's horn lit up with dark sapphire radiance: "_Your master calls to you, First One. Come to me._"

The crystallized sea of corruption trembled around them, faint ripples passing through the dark floor around them before thin waves of crystal twisted upwards, freezing and curling into new and strange positions. The ponies looked back and forth as the images of Valthrudnir and Nightmare Moon both distorted, then solidified and became almost real again as the _Jötnar _grimaced and muttered: "To think that a Replicant apart from Thesis would be able to speak of the Void without repercussion..."

"I don't know about that... the Black Verses don't seem to agree all that well with me." Scrivener muttered, and then he shivered a little, licking his dry lips before looking ahead as the glow faded around Luna's horn, then he began to stride slowly forwards on instinct with Luna beside him, neither even entirely knowing why they were doing what they were doing as Valthrudnir and Nightmare Moon followed behind them.

They walked for maybe ten minutes before another ripple, another breath, passed through the ocean of crystal around them. Both Luna and Scrivener traded uneasy looks again as they felt a wave of something pass over them: a miasma that threatened to suffocate them both with how powerful and malicious it was, tempered by the faintest whisper of memory.

For a few moments the four halted, Nightmare Moon looking up almost eagerly as Valthrudnir gazed back and forth uneasily, and Scrivener and Luna only trembled and stared ahead as the darkness rippled. There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener finally shook himself out before he murmured: "We're getting closer."

"Our progress is insignificant: what matters is that the Alpha Wyrm is drawing closer to us." Valthrudnir replied quietly, and all eyes turned towards the dragon as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and nervously played at one of his rings, amber gaze focused straight ahead. "I dislike saying what should already be obvious, but when the Alpha Wyrm rises, you must speak to it. You must ask for access to its Kundalini, then make contact with it. A mix of my powers and your instincts will do the rest. Is that clear, N... Scrivener Blooms?"

The charcoal stallion looked ahead and swallowed thickly, and then Nightmare Moon slipped forwards and whispered lovingly to Luna: "And you must not resist. You must pull in all that energy, evolve and grow alongside our treasured husband. He shall change outside, and you shall change inside, but we must not fear what we will become: rather, we must embrace it. For that is the only way we may conquer ourselves, Luna Brynhild."

Luna nodded silently, then reached up and silently touched her black pearl, murmuring: "I shall not fear. We are not weak creatures, Nightmare Moon... we are stronger than most dare to credit us for."

"I know. And that is why I have faith in you both." Nightmare Moon replied tenderly, and then she drew a hoof slowly down Luna's back, and the sapphire mare shuddered as she felt the contact, like it was a real thing touching her and not some primal entity of emotion and passion restrained to the darkest reaches of her mind.

They strode onwards, and the sea of darkness around them rumbled and seemed almost to breathe, rippling here and there and pulsing with a growing heat and excitement beneath their hooves. They were drawn onwards by instinct, and sensations they both found difficult to describe, that were hard perhaps to even properly _feel_: all they knew was that for better or worse, they had to keep moving. Valthrudnir, Nightmare Moon, Decretum itself all wanted them to keep moving forwards, and undeniably, so did the ponies themselves.

Neither pony was aware of how much time passed as the world around them rippled with a strange eagerness, the air as still as baited breath. All they knew was that all they could do was keep moving forwards, and face whatever was waiting for them up ahead.

Scrivener Blooms could feel it now: a thrumming, a tremble that twisted through his mind, a mix of sound and raw fury. The Alpha Wyrm was rising, responding to their approach, coming closer and closer as the sea of crystalline mire around them rumbled and crackled, flowed upwards like water before petrifying in strange and unnatural shapes. Luna could feel it too, especially in her horn of soulstone: it was like a mix of heat and vibration, of sound and memory, things that had nothing and everything to do with each other.

They both thought they were ready for anything that could happen, which was likely in part why they were both shocked when the sea of crystallized mire all-but-exploded in front of them and a massive, snarling, mottled golden-scaled head rose up only a dozen or so feet away in a hail of gemstone fragments, its sapphire eyes blazing. Its features looked strangely uneven, like two broken halves that had been badly glued together, and part of its crown of horns was nothing more than shattered and gnarled stumps.

Claws ripped out of the ground on either side of the ponies as its back curled and arched, several sludge-covered, massive and metal pistons clanking brokenly to either side of its spine, as ripped cables crackled and bled still-fresh, black blood. It was immense and terrible and somehow magnificent as it leaned over them, Scrivener trembling as he stared up at this thing, afraid... but not for any sane reason. He had no fear of this monster itself, or what it could do to him: he was afraid of what he was going to do to it, and what he was going to become.

The monster leaned down over them, and Luna and Scrivener stared back up at it as it loomed down and snarled before opening its jaws, roaring out raw force and toxic mist. The wave washed over both Luna and Scrivener, sending them staggering backwards and erasing the images of both Nightmare Moon and Valthrudnir before the monster's maw snapped forwards-

"Stop!" Scrivener shouted almost desperately, and to his shock the Alpha Wyrm halted immediately, its eyes flashing. There was no surprise from the beast, no denial, no attempt to fight: but this monstrous creature was nothing more than a savage machine, lacking intelligence, creativity, guile... everything but the instinct to kill.

Scrivener stared at it as Luna bit her lip, then looked almost pleadingly over at the stallion. He swallowed thickly, breathing hard as he rose his head, staring up at this glorious and hideous behemoth, and then he whispered in that dark and seductive language: "_I need access to your Kundalini_."

The monster rumbled as it shifted, pulling itself a little further out of the crystalline ocean it had burrowed up from the depths of, and then without hesitation it reached its own malformed, massive claws upwards and slammed them home into its own chest. Black blood splattered out as it dug its digits in as deep as possible, before its head slowly rose high as it yanked slowly to either side, and Scrivener stared with a mix of horror and loathing and amazement as scale and bone and what looked like a layer of metal plating all slowly tore apart to reveal the massive core of the Tyrant Wyrm.

It settled itself forwards, still holding its bisected chest open like doors, and Scrivener gazed in horror and nauseating anticipation at the massive red eye staring out at him with its single slitted pupil, terrible veins of blue pulsing through the thick orb. And not just thick and almost-eagerly twitching stalks of flesh surrounded this awful eye, but there were dozens... _hundreds_... of smaller eyes scattered around it like staring tumors, all of them focusing down on Scrivener Blooms as the stallion whimpered in the back of his throat.

He felt himself almost being pushed forwards, as the Alpha Wyrm watched him: without interest, without curiosity, without hate. And those countless eyes all twitched and shuddered as the Kundalini at the center of it all stared into his very soul, and Scrivener trembled and began to shake his head weakly even as he staggered towards the creature, whispering in a trembling voice: "No... n-no... no, oh Horses of Heaven d-d-don't let me become... this..."

He stumbled over a piece of crystal jutting up from the ground and almost fell, then pushed himself slowly up, gazing at the massive core only a few feet away now as the crystalline corruption around melted and shifted and merged into one ramping platform. He breathed hard in and out, then he shook his head weakly again as black tears flowed down his cheeks, one hoof clicking apart into a claw as he slowly reached up to touch that massive eye.

It felt sick, and warm, and worst of all familiar, as Scrivener Blooms clenched his eyes shut for a moment, feeling a strange sensation run down his foreleg, a feeling of electricity and heat bubbling through his body before his eyes widened in horror as he felt the terrible thing ripple, and Scrivener felt his claw dragged forwards into the Tyrant Wyrm's core as it shone with ill ivory light. He shouted a denial, shaking his head wildly as his eyes bulged, trying with all his might to yank away, but it dragged him inexorably forwards as Luna leapt towards him... but fell short as her soulstone horn began to glow brightly, feeling like claws were pinning her as a voice silkily whispered in her ear: "It's all for the best."

"No!" But her denial was too little, too late, as Scrivener was swallowed up in the white light the Alpha Wyrm's entire core was now glowing with, like a beacon, like a miniature, terrible sun. And she felt it, both the pain and pleasure, the fear and that incomparable surge of adrenaline that made her want to scream for more, the horror and the hatred and the betrayal and the thrill, god, the _thrill_!

Luna and Scrivener both arched their backs, mouths opening wide, eyes staring into blinding light as they mirrored each other without seeing each other... and then a moment later, both ponies convulsed, clenching their eyes shut before staring forwards as if they were one entity as they heard the sound of shattering glass.

An image formed in the darkness, of a smashed glass coffin laying broken and empty... and then, slowly, a winged unicorn touched gently down in front of this, her features unblemished by stitching, her smile soft and her eyes tender as she gazed towards them... _into_ them both. Scrivener and Luna both breathed hard in and out, their eyes locked with this beautiful mare as a thousand sensations ran through their bodies, but all of it drowned out by the sight of her, awake, alive, before she whispered: "I promise I'm going to always be with you. I'm too weak to reconstitute right now... to even stay by your sides as a Pale... but I'm still here, and I'll still be with you. And I can still help."

Twilight closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards as her horn glowed for a moment, and Luna and Scrivener felt everything else vanish from their bodies, felt themselves lock into place in their own minds as they both stood in swirling darkness, side-by-side, gazing silently at the winged unicorn. She rose her head and looked back at them, smiling softly and saying quietly: "I love you both. Always and forever, together, right?"

She reached up, and a collar formed around her neck before her hoof tapped against this gently: her Promise. Scrivener and Luna both reached up to touch their own, and then Twilight smiled a little, murmuring: "I'll give you both all the strength I can spare, whenever I can. But you two have to keep your own word to me, and survive. And staying alive is only the smallest part of that."

Scrivener and Luna both bowed their heads, then nodded silently in perfect time, both looking up, neither needing to speak... and then Twilight Sparkle was gone. Everything was gone, and Luna blinked slowly a few times before she groaned quietly and shifted uneasily, wings flapping slowly before both furled at her sides as she picked herself slowly up.

Luna frowned at the crystalline ground, first seeing what was different right beneath her: it had gone from looking like mashed-together gemstone to one perfect, smooth surface... except for the immense, frozen-forever ripples here and there. Then she looked stupidly over her shoulder, spreading her wings and flapping them both firmly, before giving a short, surprised laugh at the fact that her lost wing had healed completely.

She grinned widely, then turned her eyes forwards as her mane swirled backwards... and then her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened, stunned into silence for a moment. The Alpha Wyrm had become nothing more than a massive statue of marble, its eyes empty hollows, exposed metal and machinery slowly calcifying where it hadn't already melted into rust.

The sapphire mare drew her eyes slowly over this towering monolith, and then her eyes widened before she stumbled forwards, calling almost desperately as she gazed into the massive hollow of its chest: "Scrivy! Scrivener Blooms! Scrivener Blooms, damnation, respond to me!"

She reached the edge of the hollow, staring inside... and then sighing softly in relief as she saw the charcoal stallion slowly picking himself up. She frowned worriedly at him, hurrying forwards and studying him uneasily, but Scrivener only rubbed slowly at his head before he groaned and rolled his shoulders slowly, eyes blinking blearily as he mumbled: "Is anything different?"

"I..." Luna frowned, leaning back and forth before she hesitantly shook her head, murmuring: "I do not see any real changes to thee..."

Scrivener grimaced, and then he flexed slowly as his head swam before he closed his eyes and murmured: "Dammit. I feel... drunk. No, not with power, Luna."

"Shut up, Scrivener Blooms, thou stupid idiot." Luna bopped him firmly with her horn, and the stallion winced but then blinked in surprise as they both felt the sizzle it made on contact with him. Their eyes met, and they studied one-another for a few moments before the stallion sighed and nodded, but then quickly held up a front claw, murmuring: "Wait."

He paused, winced at the fact both his hooves had already unfolded on their own, then cleared his throat and shook his head out before saying finally: "Let me see if I can do it on my own. Well. Sort of. You know what I mean."

Luna nodded, giving the stallion an amused look: he wanted to see if he could draw on her magic by himself, see if it would give him that same twitch without her needing to do anything. The sapphire mare stepped backwards, and Scrivener strode by, eager to get out of the cage formed by the Alpha Wyrm's corpse. He breathed slowly as he tried to shake his body out a little, feeling strange chills and shivers race through his body, mind sizzling strangely with thoughts he couldn't quite identify. He closed his eyes... then gritted his teeth and cursed as something larger ran through him, staggering and grabbing at his breast as his heart flexed instead of beat, his eyes bulging before he cried out as he stomped a claw down... and stared in horror as it bulged and grew, his coat dividing rapidly into scales that spread in a ripple over his flesh.

The stallion staggered back and forth, his eyes beginning to glow, his back arching as agony shot through him. Black blood sprayed upwards as pistons of bone tore out of his back, and horns tore through his white mane as his ivory locks scattered in every direction in a second spurt of dark mire.

His tail burst apart as it lengthened into something larger and reptilian, his rear hooves snapping and twisting themselves into new, more-dangerous claws as reptilian jaws stretched wide, screaming in agony as he fell forwards, breathing out a gasp of thick mist. His eyes snapped open, terrible light shining out of them as his body wrenched and twisted itself, bones rearranging and muscle rapidly building and expanding, the pain almost unbearable before he arched his back and roared.

All around him, dark mire exploded upwards from the ground in a tremendous wave, shattering through the crystalline surface of the Undersea as Luna staggered backwards in horror, eyes wide as her body trembled with the same pain, gasping for breath as her heart stuttered in her chest. But just as the wave began to crash down, it froze, turning to solid crystal and leaving a thin curtain between her and Scrivener Blooms, and she trembled as she heard the faint sound of whimpering beyond the barrier.

For a moment, Luna only stared... then she gritted her teeth and snapped her horn forwards, and the curtain of crystallized mire in front of her shattered like glass. It made the creature on the other side flinch, then half-turn away with a curse before Scrivener's voice whispered from it: "D-Dammit, Luna, I... I wasn't ready."

"Scrivy..." Luna softened, then smiled faintly before whispering: "Thou had best not be crying, Scrivener Blooms. I shall have to pummel thee if thou art, thou... great and stupid... creature. Thy first act as a Tyrant Wyrm cannot be to cry."

Scrivener laughed faintly at this, shaking his head slowly before he stood up on all fours, his large, strong body flexing as the pistons pumped slowly on his back, before he turned quietly around and sat back. And Luna was surprised by what she saw, studying him silently as he looked back at her: it was nothing like they had imagined. He looked nothing like the Tyrant Scrivener all-but-prophesied from Because Love Conquers All.

For one thing, there was his size: he was larger, but perhaps only twice the size of Sleipnir or Celestia, and his frame wasn't as bulky as other Wyrms, but lither: his limbs seemed a little longer as well, not built quite as low to the ground as his vicious brethren. He had only four horns that all pointed backwards, two near the top and two on either side of his skull, and his features were scaled, but still more equine than they were draconic.

Luna strode forwards and reached up to gently touch the softer, almost stark-white underbelly of the male, and then the armor-like, almost crystalline black scales that covered the rest of his form. The two smiled at each other after a moment, studying one-another silently, and then Scrivener reached one dexterous claw up to grasp her head gently, half-covering her face with his large palm and making the mare sigh quietly before she said wryly: "I can still pummel thee, I shall have thou know."

"Yeah. I do." Scrivener looked down at her, and Luna smiled up at him, meeting his eyes and silently thankful for this last difference she saw: he had irises. They had turned almost as black and dark as his pupils, but they were still irises, and not backed only by unholy light but natural white sclera. The two looked at each other, and then the stallion cleared his throat and added: "Guess you were wrong about me having wings, too."

"Thou probably did that thyself. I do not know how, but I blame thee all the same for it. 'Tis thy own damn fault, Scrivener Blooms." Luna grumbled, glowering at the stallion, and Scrivener laughed despite himself and shook his head slowly before he let go of her, settling his claw to the ground as they studied each other silently.

Her eyes roved downwards, to where Scrivener's collar was still locked around the base of his neck. She had the platinum collar augmented a little to ensure that it would expand a bit with Scrivener's body, due to her fondness for polymorphing him, and she had never been more glad for that than she was now. She also felt almost... disappointed, to be entirely honest, and Scrivener smiled faintly at her as he sensed these thoughts.

But he agreed with her, too, she felt, as she studied the gemstone inset into the front of Scrivener's collar. After all, they had been expecting him to become some fearsome, enormous Tyrant Wyrm that they already had some idea about... instead, he had become this... well, it was sleek, and she thought he was a little more handsome, but it wasn't like anything they had thought would happen.

Maybe that just went to show how selfish they both were, though, as Scrivener looked over his shoulder at the silent, dead statue of the Alpha Wyrm. He sighed and began to shake his head slowly, opening his mouth, but Luna suddenly glanced up at him and said: "Nay, Scrivy. Instead of returning to the others, let us tarry for a moment. _Andlitstingar_... does thou remember how 'twas not brought back with us? Oh, how foolish and vile we must have become for me to not care for that the moment we were awakened... and... well..."

"I guess I'm kind of curious to see the place we... we died and were reborn at, too." Scrivener murmured, and then he hesitated before turning around with a slight smile, gesturing at his back with one claw. "Go ahead. I'll give you a ride."

Luna smiled slightly at him, warming visibly before she nodded firmly and leapt upwards, flapping her wings only once before she landed on his broad back between the tall, pointed pistons of bone. She paused and reached down to poke one of these, and Scrivener flexed absently, making it pump and spark. "Hey, that feels weird."

"Thou art weird." Luna replied quickly, and Scrivener sighed and dropped his head forwards as the mare grinned, then leaned forwards thoughtfully. "Damnation, without thy pretty mane I have nothing to hold onto whilst I ride thee..."

Scrivener groaned at this, then he looked forwards before lunging suddenly into a sprint, and Luna yelped before wildly grabbing at him with one hoof and snagging the back of Scrivener's collar, clutching into it like the edge of a saddle before she grinned in surprise and leaned forwards, mane and tail sparking as Scrivener shot past the Alpha Wyrm's corpse and continued along the smooth Undersea. His own eyes were wide with shock at how fast they were moving, and the male couldn't help but laugh after a moment as loped forwards, shouting in disbelief: "I... I'm not even running that hard, I..."

"Then run hard, Scrivener Blooms! Run hard!" Luna encouraged, leaning forwards with a grin as she held tight to the platinum collar with both hooves, and Scrivener's grin stretched wider before he nodded firmly and flung himself into a full-out dash, putting his newfound strength to the test.

He didn't tire even after twenty minutes of fast sprinting, and his amazement and pleasure was matched only by Luna's excitement: but soon enough, they both felt their emotions fading into something quieter as Scrivener's pace slowed. Not because he was tired, but because of a strange feeling that washed over them both, and a faint effulgence now calling to them silently.

Scrivener's steps slowed as he approached, passing between massive, fallen steel beams and chunks of rubble and twists of frozen mire. The light was being cast from scattered fragments of glowing crystals trapped beneath the black sea... shining all the brighter because where the light emanated from, some tremendous force had clearly long ago ripped its way up from the darkness, leaving an ugly wound behind.

Luna and Scrivener studied this silently... and then the stallion winced as he saw glowing images of two grinning and selfish monsters yanking themselves up out of this gaping hole before the vision faded as quickly as it had come. He shivered uneasily once, then shook his head as Luna murmured quietly: "Aye. Foul and vile monsters were once trapped here... but thankfully, they no longer roam with... with 'freedom.'"

The sapphire mare shook her head with disgust, then leaned quickly forwards past Scrivener and spat into the hole, before muttering: "And may they never experience such awful freedom again. Scrivy, does thou see _Andlitstingar_ anywhere? Damnation, a Valkyrie's spear is a part of her... 'tis like I am looking for my soul!"

Scrivener closed his eyes in thought, then he anchored himself into position, digging his claws lightly into the mire and feeling it pulsing, responding to him. Luna frowned at this, a shiver running through her body as she leaned forwards over his shoulder, feeling the same sensations before her eyes widened as her horn glowed faintly, whispering: "Wait... wait, through the mire... thou art..."

Scrivener Blooms gritted his sharp teeth, then he sharply rose one claw in a quick gesture, and there was a splatter of mire before a thin geyser of black ooze burst up out of the poison. A moment later, something larger was propelled into his claw, and the stallion seized on this before he blinked in dumb surprise and slowly held the cylindrical object up.

It looked almost like a small baton or rod, but Luna's eyes gleamed... and with only a single pulse from her horn, the telescopic spear expanded to its full, nine foot length, diamond-like tip gleaming. The Tyrant Wyrm whistled at this before Luna rose her horn proudly, and _Andlitstingar_ rose out of his grip to float in the air above the sapphire mare.

She gazed up at this, her Valkyrie weapon, the piece of her soul that not even _Prúðbikkja _could replace, and then she grinned slowly before her eyes flashed. There was no disappointment any longer, no complaining or whining, no fear of what they had become... only determination, and remembering her promise to herself, to Scrivener Blooms, to Twilight Sparkle.

"No matter what we are faced with, we will overcome. We are strong, Scrivy... I am a Valkyrie, and thou art a Clockwork Pony, aye... but all the more a hero for it." Luna said quietly, reaching down and silently touching between the Wyrm's horns, and Scrivener blushed a little as he glanced up at her as the mare leaned down over him. "Now, back, Scrivener Blooms. 'Tis time for us to show our family that we have not failed.

"And soon, not even Thesis will be able to stand against our might."


	81. Mastering The New Self

Chapter Seventy Six: Mastering The New Self

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener Blooms was back in the form of a stallion, absently rubbing a hoof through his own ivory mane every so often as if he was nervous that it hadn't all grown back in properly. His tail flicked a little behind him, a bit messier and rougher than he and Luna remembered it being: then again, all the hair had to grow back, and it was probably a little dumb for him to be complaining about the fact he came back with a messy mane and tail instead of being grateful he could transform at all.

Luna still didn't have any major visible changes, apart from the fact that, strangely, a few pale marks had appeared on her body. At first they hadn't thought it wasn't anything apart from bruising or discoloration, but Celestia had unsurprisingly been the first to realize these marks were forming in the same areas as Scrivener's scars.

It made both Luna and Scrivener a little nervous that Celestia seemed more interested in the fact that the sapphire mare's body was apparently somehow linking even further with the stallion's than the fact he had become a Tyrant Wyrm: they both wondered precisely what that meant, or if it was something they should be more concerned with themselves. But right now Luna, Scrivener, and apparently everypony apart from Celestia were all still concentrating on the fact that the charcoal stallion was now capable of transforming into a Tyrant Wyrm over the fact that Luna might end up mirroring a scar or two from Scrivener's body.

And admittedly, it was still making the stallion himself feel a little silly, too. He wasn't the largest Tyrant Wyrm around maybe, but Luna had made him run all the way back to the edge of the Chalice, and the stallion had been amazed at the ease and speed with which he'd moved. He was strong and fast and agile, and the mire seemed to respond to him even more naturally than it ever had before: with only a glance and a flick of his muzzle, with only a gesture or hell, a thought alone, he had been able to make the crystalline mire warp and bend and change to his will.

And now they were sitting on a raised, square platform of black stone that was large enough to accommodate everyone who had come with them, and had a strange, warm charge flowing through it that was negating some of the effects of the poisonous atmosphere. Pinkamena had already complained that it was 'more fuzzy, less toxic,' so Scrivener thought that meant he must have some kind of heightened control over the mire. More than he'd imagined possible...

He flexed a front hoof slowly, looking down as it tilted towards him, before it clicked apart and unfurled into a claw he stared at with equal amazement. And yet he looked the same as he had before, except... well...

"Are you okay, Dad?" asked Antares quietly for the hundredth time, and Scrivener smiled faintly despite himself, glancing over at his son and simply nodding once. Antares nodded back, but he still looked worried, those deep, soulful eyes of his studying his father before they roved towards his mother, who was letting Celestia check the marks forming over her body for the thousandth time. "And... those don't hurt at all, Mom?"

"Nay, they do not. And nor are we hearing voices, nor have seen either Nightmare Moon or Valthrudnir. All is well, I promise thee this... all is well." Luna's voice became softer at the end, looking over at Antares and losing some of her exasperation as she smiled a little at him. "All is well, my son. And if 'twere not, I would not consent to all this poking and prodding from Celestia, would I?"

Antares smiled a little after a moment, then he nodded hesitantly as Prestige reached up and squeezed his shoulder gently. Then he glanced towards Discombobulation as the Draconequus commented mildly from the tall chair he was seated in: "Yes, the only time you can ever trust a drunk is when you're busy poking and prodding them like you don't trust them."

"And the only time you can ever trust a Draconequus is when he's in the leather reins that belong to his marefriend." Scrivener replied dryly, and Discombobulation gave the stallion a flat look as he cleared his throat and reached up to cover his muzzle. "Gosh, did I say that out loud? I blame being a monster. I'm a monster. Monsters aren't responsible for what they say, right, Luna?"

"Never." Luna agreed, and then she huffed and winced when Celestia poked at her neck lightly and tried to move the collar aside, slapping crankily at the ivory mare. "Away from my collar! The Promise does not come off!"

"Alright, alright, Luna. I was just checking to see what scars in particular were being reflected... Scrivener's transformation may have caused your link to further tighten, is making more of your body's characteristics... mirror." Celestia said softly, and then she sighed tiredly when Luna looked up at her thoughtfully. "No. It's not going to affect other parts of your body."

"Oh, good. I was worried for a moment Scrivener would suddenly have my battering ram and I would end up with his pliant gates." Luna said blandly, and Scrivener sighed tiredly as Antares stared with horror at his mother, Prestige blushed, and Sleipnir giggled like a filly before Luna looked seriously back and forth. "What? All of thee know that I am the stallion and Scrivener is the mare, do thee not? 'Tis why 'tis so natural for me to mount and ride him."

Sleipnir threw his head back and laughed loudly as Pinkamena snorted in amusement and Antares groaned, covering his head with a wince and a slight blush. Scrivener only glowered at Luna, and then Discombobulation said flatly: "That mare ain't right."

Luna simply shrugged agreeably, and there was a moment of silence before Celestia hesitantly asked: "I know this is a sensitive topic, but... what about your... thirst?"

"Nay. 'Tis as absent as Valthrudnir and Nightmare Moon... but strangely, unlike those two foul entities, I somehow feel as if... the urge shall stay gone. While I am honestly surprised neither myself nor Scrivener have heard from either of the parasites, who I no longer wish to speak of as it may summon them up." Luna said with a glance up towards Celestia, and then she smiled slightly and gestured with her head towards the wagon filled with equipment, including her collapsed spear. "Besides, I have my soul back, Celestia. I feel complete... ill as hearing that word makes me feel."

Scrivener grunted and nodded, then looked thoughtfully down at his claw again before he smiled a bit and turned his eyes upwards, saying quietly: "But we are complete, and Thesis believes he isn't. He's crazy and strong as hell and incredibly dangerous, but... Luna and I both feel like we've filled in those gaps we've had for all these years. That means this is all for the best, right?"

"Thank you, Rationalization Stallion. You have saved the village." Discombobulation said mildly, and Celestia smiled slightly before the Draconequus turned his eyes thoughtfully towards Prestige. "But what does our resident little merciful messenger have to say about all this? Or do you just stick to doing the bidding of glorious quote-unquote 'god' and all his asthmatic bidding?"

"Kvasir actually rarely gives any of us orders... we're actually trained by former shieldmaidens and, surprisingly, demons conscripted from Helheim." Prestige replied mildly, glancing up and then giving a small smile as Celestia tilted her head with interest. "It was... well, I only realized how strange it was afterwards. But I suppose my experiences in life helped me develop a more generous view than most on the subject, but... I did notice something about the other new Valkyries."

She looked up, hesitating only a moment before smiling a little more when Celestia gestured her to go on with interest, and Luna, Scrivener, and Sleipnir all looked up with curiosity as well. Pinkamena only grumbled, but Scrivener thought her eyes were grudgingly studying the mare all the same. "They weren't simply exceptional warriors. All of them were from... from different places, even across different times and worlds. But what all of them had in common was empathy, and sympathy, and... I felt very strange amongst them at first with my own... flaws."

"You mean the fact that you're the far north version of a deep south plantation owner's rich, courtly, insanely-angry racist daughter?" Discombobulation asked pointedly, and when Prestige gave him a dry look, the Draconequus suddenly gave a slight smile. "I've missed teasing you. I suppose that means it's nice to see you back here. If only because I like to annoy you."

Prestige laughed and blushed a little at this, bowing her head forwards almost shyly, and Pinkamena snorted as she hammered a hoof moodily against the solid black stone beneath them. "That's all real nice and all, but can we get back to Scrivener being a Wyrm? I'd really rather watch you two kill things or corrupt Princess Sunshine instead of listening to the rest of you idiots prattling on about your feelings. By Hel, Scrivener, you're the worst Tyrant Wyrm ever."

"I know, I know. And I'm short, as Luna already likes to point out." Scrivener said dryly, and then he rubbed moodily at his chest, adding: "I don't get how I can be short and tall at the same time."

"Well 'tis because they are very different areas of being, Scrivener Blooms. Thou art very short in one but very tall in the other." Luna said seriously, gazing at Scrivener with a straight face, and the stallion slowly closed his eyes before her gaze turned thoughtful. "'Tis really rather impressive what a pretty mare like thee has tucked away. Not to mention what a pretty mare like thee _can_ tuck away-"

"Mom!" Antares almost shouted, twitching visibly, and Luna huffed before she gave her son a pointed look.

"Oh come now, Antares, I am sure thou knows all about stallions and mares by now. Or at least mares, I do not know if thou hast ever been interested in stallions. But I am sure thou art familiar enough with thine own equipment." Luna said mildly, gesturing over at him with a hoof, and the glossy-black unicorn twitched and mouthed wordlessly as he turned bright red, as Prestige stared and Sleipnir only nodded cheerfully.

Antares looked pleadingly back and forth, then turned his eyes to Celestia, almost as if asking for her help, but the ivory winged unicorn only shrugged and gave a slight smile. "There's no shame in it, Antares. I often regret that a side effect of the peacefulness I helped spread throughout Equestria is such fear and aversion of anything sexual. That's not at all the way I lived my life when I was a Valkyrie, or even while I traveled with my siblings."

"Aye, truer words were never spoken." Sleipnir grinned widely at this, then he winked over at the ivory mare. "And as I do recall, thou wert very forceful in taking thy pleasures on whatever thou set thine eyes upon even in the days of old. I more than once saw mighty stallions leaving thy room in tears, barely able to walk!"

"I know. I try to be gentler these days." Celestia smiled slightly as she bit a front hoof lightly, turning her eyes towards Discombobulation, and he made a strangled noise and tugged at an invisible collar before the ivory mare winked over at her brother. "Although I don't think I'm very good at it. I can be very selfish."

Sleipnir and Luna both nodded in agreement as Scrivener laughed and shook his head, and then Pinkamena rolled her eyes as Antares only covered his ears and Prestige awkwardly patted him on the back. But she was smiling a little all the same, and Scrivener wondered for a moment what other experiences she might have had in Heaven: she was around all kinds of cultures, all kinds of people, and probably had been exposed to more than just the violence of training... except he thought for some reason that Prestige likely hadn't had the same experiences as Antares for one reason or another.

"So okay, moving away from your nymphomania." Pinkamena interrupted, and the eyes of the stallion and everyone else were drawn towards her. "We have something more important than how much than talking about how much you guys like to shove things up your holes, and why yes, I do include Scrivener and Bob and Sleipnir in that number. Antares I'm on the fence about still, although he's pretty close to gay himself."

Antares looked flatly over at Pinkamena, who only grunted and shrugged moodily in response before she turned her eyes towards Celestia. "So how long do we gotta wait here on our flanks, Princess Sunshine? No offense, but I want to get back across the Bifrost, and then start preparing for the attack on Endworld. Because-"

"None of us can go with Luna and Scrivener." Celestia said quietly, and both of the named ponies stared in dumb surprise over at Celestia as Sleipnir frowned and Antares looked up in shock. There was a long silence for a moment, and then the ivory mare smiled faintly and closed her eyes, lowering her head forwards. "I figured that out... a little while back now. And yes, I'm angry at you both for it, even though I know that... it's senseless to be angry about it, too. But I know that you're both going to insist on doing this alone and... none of us will be able to argue with you."

"How long hast thou known and... and what does thou mean, thou 'figured it out?' Aye, Scrivener and I do not desire to place any of thee into danger, but 'tis not as if we had some nefarious scheme bubbling away, nor any idea of how we would convince any of thee to stay behind..." Luna hesitated and looked up, as Celestia only smiled faintly. "Thou... does not think..."

"Luna, I love you. And I meant it when I said I wanted to stay beside you. I do. I'm not sending you to die, or prove your honor and worth... I... I believe in both yourself and Scrivener Blooms wholeheartedly." Celestia said quietly, lowering her head forwards. Then she sighed softly and shook her head, murmuring: "But even with you and Scrivener trying to protect us, I didn't expect Decretum to be so toxic. And by all accounts, the place you're heading into is going to be even more poisonous."

She glanced over at Sleipnir, who grimaced and rose a hoof as he muttered: "Which, aye, means that I cannot go. Nature here is still trying to cry out to me, begging me for a mercy I wish so direly I could give her, but... cannot. And so she clings to me, even rotted and hurt as she is..."

"Furthermore, Ponyville is vulnerable, there are reports of attacks all throughout Equestria by the forces that Thesis assembled and then simply disbanded, we have to be prepared for the worst-case scenario. There's also the limited capacity of a portal, since I assume you won't want to wait another week for the Bifrost after we open it..." Celestia paused, then glanced towards Pinkamena. "We can risk opening the Bifrost in about four days' time. Maybe a little less, to answer your other question."

"Four more days spent in this. Talking about our feelings and not being able to do a goddamn thing to..." Pinkamena gritted her teeth, then glared balefully over at Scrivener Blooms, who winced a bit. "And I suppose that four more days of exposure is going to leave us all screwed up and only you two in good shape, right?"

"I can... well... I can try and keep things neutralized, at least." Scrivener said finally, and then he sighed and rubbed at his face slowly, smiling faintly over at Pinkamena. "None of us... planned this, honestly. This is just... the way things worked out. I know it sucks, but..."

"Don't." Celestia said quietly but firmly, and Scrivener Blooms lamely lowered his head, nodding a little as Luna blushed. The ivory mare bit her lip for a moment, then closed her eyes and murmured: "Even if you didn't know, this is still what you wanted to happen, all the same. I'm holding you responsible for that. I have to hold you responsible for that, and if you want me to be honest... I want to be a little angry at you two right now. And it's funny that it's not over what you've done here but... what you plan to do in the future."

Scrivener smiled faintly as Luna glanced up and shrugged slowly, and then the sapphire mare said quietly: "We have no intention to die on this journey, Celestia, know this. And aye, I know that it seems we walk into an impossible task but... we did not know what we would find here in Decretum. And nor are we going to blindly move forwards, not understanding what has happened to us or what we are faced against."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Antares looked up and said quietly: "You have to come back. Otherwise, Innocence is going to grow up without you guys in her life at all and... I know she needs you. I need you, too, still. I may be an adult but I'm still just a stupid kid at heart. And... I'm sorry for how many times I've forgotten that."

Luna and Scrivener both smiled faintly at their son, then traded looks before Pinkamena leaned forwards and asked quietly: "I'm not hearing any reasons that I can't go with them. Or Morning Glory, or a few other heavy-hitters. And why the hell do we have to get moving so fast? By now, Thesis has probably added all those extra pieces to his own model kit. Made himself into some butt-ugly hybrid with a whole bunch of extra parts."

"I don't think so. Much as I hate to fall back on this, Valthrudnir told us it would take Thesis a while to... do whatever the hell it is he's doing, and I believe him." Scrivener said quietly, and then he hesitated and nervously rubbed at his platinum collar. "And I... I get this feeling that Thesis isn't going to just sit complacently back once he's done whatever it is he's doing. He really wanted Innocence... he really wanted not just pieces of us, but all of us. If he... I dunno, 'upgrades' himself and then feels like he's still missing something..."

"He'll come to harvest you all. Then perhaps..." Celestia looked at Scrivener and Luna, and when they both smiled faintly and shifted a little, the ivory mare sighed softly and lowered her head. "I just wish we could come with you... at least be there for you. Are you sure you have to do this? That it wouldn't be better to wait, try and draw him into an attack if and when he comes for you both again?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener and Luna traded looks before the stallion felt a tickle run through his mind, then heard Valthrudnir's voice mutter, sounding strangely fatigued: _He'll have to remove his exoskeleton. Not just to have it repaired, but to complete his... 'upgrades,' as you called them. What a ridiculous word for... a ridiculous experiment._

Scrivener tilted his head a little with surprise at the sound of the _Jötnar_, frowning a bit as he looked down before he cleared his throat and turned his eyes upwards when Pinkamena growled at him, glaring with visible frustration... and a little bit of hurt in her eyes, too. Hurt that admittedly did a far better job of drawing Scrivener away from any confusion over Valthrudnir than her irritation did. "I... sorry. Distracted.

"But we think he'll have to remove that machinery on his back. Both because it has to be repaired, and so he can complete whatever weird experiments he wants to run on himself. He'll be vulnerable, for maybe weeks. It's our only window." Scrivener said quietly, and then he and Luna traded uneasy looks before the stallion turned his eyes to Celestia. "Our only worry is that... well, he was pretty clearly insane when he ripped pieces of our bodies off. He kept attacking because he wants us... in our entirety, so to speak. When the bastard isn't crazy, though, he's smart as hell... so..."

"So he might come back to his senses and stage another attack, or hold off from his experimentation." Celestia said quietly, but Pinkamena only gave a dry chuckle, earning curious looks from the others.

"Hey, Scrivy. How'd it feel to be incomplete for all those years? To walk around, feeling like you're all hollow inside, like there's this big gaping emptiness in your guts that you just can't fill? To feel like, no matter how fast you run, there just ain't no reaching the finish line?" Pinkamena asked mildly, and Scrivener shifted uncomfortably before the demon nodded with a grunt. "Exactly. And what you went through wasn't nearly as bad as what I've been through, when I was a half-demon. Thesis ain't gonna wait. I don't give a crowbait's flank how smart he is. When you get a chance to put yourself back together after laying in pieces for so long, you take it."

Pinkamena stopped, then she looked down and muttered: "And besides. This is the part that bugs me... what if Thesis really thought he could help you two idiots? He said he wanted to make you all complete... and no, I think that even if he wanted to help, he'd just screw things up. But I think there's a little hurt puppy in what he did. For some reason, he's latched on to you and Luna, Scrivy. I don't goddamn like it. You're here in the cell with me, not that son of a bitch."

Scrivener smiled faintly despite himself, nodding a little and lowering his head before he murmured: "Yeah. Well, you don't have to worry about that, Pinkamena. I'm not about to go getting a transfer to whatever asylum he's in."

"I wish we could all find a little asylum." Celestia said softly, looking down for a moment, and there were a few faint smiles as the ponies shifted back and forth, before the ivory mare glanced over at Scrivener Blooms, saying quietly: "We have four days here still. We should make the most of them if you and my sister are so determined to do this. We'll work with you physically, and Luna can work on her magic."

Scrivener nodded a little as Luna smiled over at her sister gratefully, nodding once before Pinkamena picked herself up with a growl. "Good. No time like the present, either, so get off your goddamn ass, Scrivener Blooms. You and me."

"And I!" Sleipnir called cheerfully, waving a hoof quickly, and Celestia shook her head with a quiet laugh, then turned her eyes towards Luna questioningly, and the sapphire mare nodded with a grunt and a smile.

Scrivener sighed a little, but then he nodded a little before trading a look with the sapphire mare, who nodded firmly back before slapping his shoulder lightly. The stallion winced a bit, then lightly shoved at her before he picked himself up and hopped off the raised, solid platform, saying dryly: "Great. Why not? Let me see if I even remember how to transform, first."

Scrivener paused, then glanced over at Luna, concentrating on her and drawing on her magic before he grimaced and flexed, his eyes clenching shut as he felt scales rippling over his body and his frame expanding. Burning pain twisted through his system, punctuated by sharp, stabbing sensations as the bone pistons tore out of his back, but it thankfully wasn't nearly as bad as the agony that had almost knocked him flat when he'd first transformed.

In less than a minute, Scrivener Blooms had gone from stallion to Tyrant Wyrm, shaking his head out to rid himself a few last ivory locks before he straightened and turned around... then stumbled backwards, not even able to cry out, when Pinkamena's axe slammed into his chest, burying through his scales and into bone below with agony. His eyes bulged with pain, and he mouthed slowly as the demon glared up at him, grinning widely... but there was a faint tremble in her features, and that wasn't the usual sadistic pleasure in her eyes, but instead pain as she whispered: "Stupid asshole."

Scrivener closed his eyes even as he felt black blood bubbling out of the wound, and Luna grimaced and shivered a bit as she reached up to touch her own chest: a large cut had formed over it, but it was shallower than expected. Probably because Scrivener's body was a little different as a Tyrant Wyrm than it was as a pony.

He reached up and quietly grasped the handle of Pinkamena's axe, and with it, her hoof: he squeezed gently, looking down at her softly, and she gazed back with the faintest tremble before gritting her teeth and grinding the weapon downwards, making Scrivener curse before she yanked her axe and hoof free. Her eyes roved to the black blood on the blade, and then she leaned forwards and licked slowly up along it before snorting and muttering: "Still one of the best things I've ever tasted, at least. I'm glad your stupidity hasn't screwed that up."

She paused, then stepped forwards and suddenly chopped downwards with her weapon, but Scrivener grimaced and reached quickly up to seize the axe with one claw, wincing as the sharp blade scratched against his scales and Pinkamena growled, leaning into the handle with both forelegs and trying to grind it forwards. "I have this great idea. Let's not cut me into pieces."

"Then fight back. You're already healing, what do you have to lose?" Pinkamena gestured with her head at the male's chest, and Scrivener glanced down with surprise to see that the wound, in spite of how deep it was, already was closing. He knew the mire was helping, but he wasn't even concentrating on trying to pull any energy from it, making him stare in surprise... then yelp when Pinkamena drew suddenly back and yanked her axe free before slamming it down into the ground beside her.

She growled and dropped her head forwards, her mane twisting and writhing before the vest she was wearing visibly stretched and tore as her body expanded, ashen wings ripping through the fabric as her eyes glowed like blue flame and oversized teeth bared in a grin, horns twisting upwards from her skull as she took on full demonic glory.

Scrivener stared, then groaned before the demon leapt forwards, sweeping up her axe and swinging viciously at him, and the stallion yelped as he flung himself backwards with a wince before sweeping a claw out on instinct, a wall of mire splashing up and hardening into a solid barrier between them. Pinkamena began to draw her axe back... and then the demon only stared stupidly as Sleipnir charged past her and rammed headlong into this, smashing through and dive-tackling Scrivener to knock the Tyrant Wyrm staggering as the enormous earth pony shouted cheerfully: "Wait, wait, I am playing too, remember! Do not hog all the fun, phoenix!"

Luna laughed even as she felt a faint pain jar her system when Sleipnir playfully punched Scrivener in the chest and sent him skidding backwards through the mire with a yelp, and Celestia sighed and shook her head slowly, watching for a moment before turning her eyes down to Luna. "While Scrivener spars, we should take the opportunity to test your concentration and see what you may have gained from this. Apart from these, of course."

Celestia reached up and gently touched the faint marks on Luna's body, and the sapphire mare smiled a little despite herself, nodding after a moment. Antares was staring over at his father, but Prestige hesitantly turned her eyes towards the two winged unicorns, and Discombobulation looked mildly at the unicorn mare before he said pointedly: "You know, it doesn't say much about the Valkyries if what you've mainly learned there is how to quietly plead with your eyes. That's kind of like going to a Renaissance Fair and only spending your time following around the village idiot instead of getting front row seats at the arena to watch guys in armor beat on each other."

Antares blinked and looked curiously over at Prestige, who blushed a little before she nodded once as she realized Luna and Celestia were now looking at her as well. "I'd... like to study with you, if I may. I've always respected your power, Celestia, and... your son has told me so much about you, Luna, that it would be an honor to be able to work beside you in any capacity."

Luna nodded thoughtfully... then winced and twitched a bit when Sleipnir laughed and flung a yelling Scrivener Blooms into the air, before Pinkamena used her husband like a ramp and leapt upwards, smashing the Tyrant Wyrm with the flat of her axe and knocking him into an uncontrollable somersault as he arched almost lazily backwards before finally smashing down into the ground with a groan. Luna winced again at this, and then glared over at them, shouting: "Damnation, thou can do far better than that, Scrivy! Up on thy hooves, up up up! Use thy powers!"

"Shut up, Luna." Scrivener mumbled as he slowly dragged himself to his claws, shaking his head out and making a face, and then he glowered at Pinkamena and Sleipnir as they set themselves side by side. He glared at them as Pinkamena growled and Sleipnir smiled cheerfully, and then the demon stepped sharply forwards and flung her axe with a snarl.

Scrivener sidestepped, surprised by his own speed as he grinned slightly... before staring when Pinkamena simply hopped sideways, and Sleipnir caught her easily in one foreleg before flinging the demon with a grunt at Scrivener Blooms. And possibly because of his own dumb surprise, the only way Scrivener could think to react was by ramming his head forwards into Pinkamena and driving her to the ground with his own skull.

The demon yelped, squashed down onto her back, and Scrivener stood dumbly with his face awkwardly buried against the demon's stomach, keeping her pinned. She stared down at him, then slowly closed her eyes when Sleipnir began to giggle childishly before the demon drove her elbow into the Tyrant Wyrm's skull, making him flinch backwards and hurriedly draw his head away. "Will you two morons at least try to be serious? Just for this one goddamn time?"

"No." Scrivener said sourly, and Pinkamena glowered at him before she rolled backwards to her hooves, flapping her wings firmly before launching herself directly at his face.

Luna winced a bit as she felt faint pain pricking over her features, but she and Prestige pointedly had their backs turned to the fight behind them. Discombobulation and Antares, meanwhile, had both moved to a better position to watch the spar, the glossy-black unicorn unable to stop from staring when Scrivener managed to fling Pinkamena high into the air... only for her to drop back down and slam a punch she clearly didn't pull at the last moment straight into the Tyrant Wyrm's features, making his head snap downwards with a gargle.

But Luna barely flinched, and Celestia nodded approvingly as her eyes roved up to Luna's soulstone horn, studying the glow emanating from it. "Good. You seem to be holding magic better... how does your magic feel?"

"Concentrated... but darker still, aye. My night magic has never felt stronger, but..." Luna shook her head slowly, biting her lip. "Let me try a simple light spell. There are few things more simple."

Celestia nodded as Prestige watched intently, and Luna breathed slowly in and out before flicking her horn upwards... and she and Celestia both frowned as Prestige stared with shock as a strange orb of bluish, wispy essence formed in the air above. It swirled and contorted strangely on itself, emanating a blue-tinged light that could only be described as 'ghostly.'

"Damn." Luna muttered, and then she visibly concentrated: if she noticed when Scrivener was slammed by a quick combo of Sleipnir's hooves, she didn't give any sign. But all the same, Celestia's sharp eyes picked up on the way Luna's own body twitched a little with the impacts against her soulbound soulmate. "What if..."

The orb in the air flickered, the glow increasing... then it simply whiffed out of existence, and Luna ground her teeth together in frustration. "Accursed everything. Nay, I could not purify it. Ridiculous! I cannot so much as perform a beginner level spell!"

"Let's try and focus on the positives, sister. Your horn seems to be working better, and it looks like magic is coming to you more naturally, and it's been easier for you to concentrate. Besides, you've never been much for magic, have you?" Celestia smiled slightly, and Luna nodded grudgingly before the ivory mare asked curiously: "Would you mind attempting a sleep spell over me?"

"Well... I suppose I may try. I do not know if it falls within the scope of my powers anymore, and more importantly thou hast always been ridiculously difficult to affect with any spell... but very well. I shall try." Luna said meditatively, and then she nodded a few times before lowering her head forwards, breathing slowly as she concentrated.

Celestia studied her sibling curiously as her soulstone horn glowed brighter and brighter, then gave a soft pulse that only distorted the air slightly around it. Celestia frowned slightly, leaning forwards before a tickling sensation crawled up through her body, confusing her as she said slowly: "I said a sleep spell, Luna, what are you... what did you..."

The ivory mare blinked lethargically, her breathing softening, her heartrate slowing as her muscles relaxed and a soft warmth spread through her frame, smiling a little to herself as she lowered her head slowly. Her thoughts slowed as she felt her physiology... _why do I have to always think such big, complicated words like that? I should just say 'body.' My body feels all funny. Yes, I feel..._

"Oh." Celestia said, almost sounding surprised, and then she smiled at Luna before her eyes drooped closed and she tipped onto her side, landing with a clunk against the solid rock. Luna stared down in disbelief at her older sibling, her mouth working slowly as Prestige's eyes widened in amazement, and then Luna began to giggle to herself as she stomped her hooves, looking utterly delighted as a wide grin spread over her features.

"I have done it! I have conquered Celestia upon her own field! I shall be crowned hero, and declared mightiest of all champions!" Luna declared, and then she grinned widely as she looked down at her big sister, ignoring the faint stings of pain through her body: much easier for her than Scrivener, who was charging around yelling in frustration as Pinkamena stubbornly hammered blows into his back and Sleipnir chased after the stallion, dodging and hopping easily over the blades of black crystal shooting up now and then in the Tyrant Wyrm's wake.

Luna strode forwards and stepped on Celestia, posing for a moment as she turned her grin towards Prestige... and then both mares winced and looked down in surprise as the ivory winged unicorn mumbled: "I'm still awake, Luna. I just... need to... to rest my eyes for a moment..."

Celestia yawned slowly, putting her hooves almost childishly over her face, and a moment later Discombobulation peered over his shoulder before slipping away from Antares, who was too busy watching the sparring to notice. The Draconequus sauntered his way over to them and leaned down, curiously studying the ponies before he carefully reached down and poked Celestia's cheek, and she only mumbled and wrinkled up her muzzle.

Bob nodded seriously at this all the same as if it was a response that told him everything he needed to know, however, turning his eyes towards Luna and studying her as she awkwardly stepped off her older sibling. He paused for a moment, then looked up and wondered aloud: "What's the best way that I can phrase this?"

A pause, and then he nodded seriously before reaching up and hurriedly rubbing his hands through his short mohawk of a mane, and a moment later there was a loud puff before his hair tangled itself up and fell around his face in a set of thick dreadlocks, the Draconequus leaning back and saying in a relaxed voice: "When you smoke the herb, it reveals you to yourself."

Luna looked thoughtfully down at Celestia, poking her a few times, and the ivory mare mumbled: "I'm not high. Or... drunk. I'm not drunk."

"No one accused you of being drunk, Tia. But when you go and start denying things that no one's accused you of, you can't help but start to worry and wonder a little." Discombobulation said mildly, nodding seriously as Luna continued to poke a little at Celestia, and the ivory mare grumbled and tiredly swung a hoof at the sapphire mare.

"Oh... stop it, just... need a moment. You..." Celestia yawned slowly, then half-turned her head and mumbled: "I expected you to... magic my head but... you... made my body all tired instead... worked... different than expected..."

Luna frowned curiously at this, cocking her head and not understanding, but Prestige rose her own head and seemed to catch on as she asked with surprise: "So it simulated the mental effect through physical manifestation, instead of the other way around?"

The sapphire mare looked blankly at Prestige as Celestia mumbled something in response, and the unicorn mare blushed and lowered her head towards the sapphire mare, explaining quietly: "What I mean is that most magic meant to induce some kind of mental change works directly on the mind. You become tired because your mind tells you that you're tired... instead, it seems more like you made Celestia tired by actually making her entire body... tired."

She finished a little lamely, but Luna only nodded slowly, then turned a curious look towards Celestia, who nodded with a loud yawn and mumbled: "I'll explain all the reasons that's surprising after I have a little nap, Luna. My head feels... I feel... fuzzy."

"I wonder..." Luna peered down at the mare, then she winced and twitched at a particularly-painful thud before her eyes were drawn over her shoulder in spite of herself when she heard Scrivener roar, a strange thrill running through her body as she turned just in time to watch as the Tyrant Wyrm blasted Pinkamena with waves of sound and sapphire smog.

The demon was driven back by the concentrated waves of sound as the blue mist burned against her body like fire, snarling and flinging herself backwards before Scrivener winced as his head snapped back, his throat feeling like it was on fire and his own head ringing with his roar. He was bruised and battered, and all three of them had gone from playing to taking the sparring session seriously: proved double-true when Sleipnir tore up a spike of crystallized mire, then flung it with full strength at Scrivener's shoulder.

The Tyrant Wyrm slipped agilely to the side, grimacing a bit: even in this form, he wasn't as strong as Sleipnir – which frankly he thought was a tad bit scary – but he was faster, and his reflexes sharper. He felt like his body had absorbed more of Luna's muscle memory and knowledge, like he had taken more after her athleticism and mixed it with his own rawer brawling style.

Scrivener slammed a claw down into the mire, a storm of spikes exploding upwards from the ground and spreading like a wave towards the enormous earth pony, but Sleipnir only grinned widely before he leapt forwards as the crystalline blades tore out of the ground beneath him, then neatly landed atop several of the larger spikes of mire, Scrivener gaping in shock at the ease with which Sleipnir balanced himself without even needing to check that his hooves were on safe footing. "Thou art putting on quite a show, Scrivener Blooms! Aye, I see it, thy blood is pumping hot and thy instincts roar... roar proudly, my brother! Roar with all thy heart and soul and hold nothing back!"

Sleipnir gracefully leapt forwards, throwing himself across the frozen waves of spikes and crystalline blades, and the Tyrant Wyrm could only stare before the earth pony dove towards him. Scrivener winced and leapt backwards, wildly sweeping a claw out, but with ease Sleipnir flung himself forwards, gracefully sliding on his stomach beneath the attack.

Then the enormous earth pony rolled forwards onto his back and kicked both rear hooves fiercely up into the Tyrant Wyrm's chest, and Scrivener was launched rearing back on his hind claws, pinwheeling his front limbs to try and drag himself back down to the earth before Pinkamena slammed full on into his breast, and the male was knocked flopping backwards, crashing down with enough force to shake the world around them as he groaned in pain. Luna flinched at this in mid-spell, losing her concentration and wincing as recoil blasted down her soulstone horn.

Scrivener felt the tickle of recoil in his own mind, and he heard a grumbling that he thought at first was Luna, but realized after a moment was too masculine. Another moment passed before he realized it was Valthrudnir, and the _Jötnar _said in an acerbic voice: _I can't help but marvel over the fact you can somehow completely forget about my presence in your mind, Nihete. Yes, amazingly, I am still here. But believe me, when the opportunity presents itself, I do look forwards to moving out of this renovated hovel and into a place far more fitting for my dignity. Or what little I will have left after this long and grueling experience is over. _

Scrivener grunted... then winced when Pinkamena jumped on top of him and began to hammer firm blows down into his softer underbelly, shouting: "Stop whimpering on the ground, you turtle, and get up and fight! We're not nearly done yet!"

"I'm talking to the voices in my head!" Scrivener retorted in a strangled voice, flailing at her before he squeaked when Pinkamena savagely bit into one of his claws and twisted to the side, and he shook his foreleg wildly before finally yanking it away from her with a curse.

"Nopony ever gives a damn when I have to deal with sissy, why the hell should I give you any time to talk to you own imaginary nightmares?" Pinkamena retorted, and then she swung a cloven hoof firmly down into his stomach, making him wheeze loudly. "Come on, loser, you can do better than this. And you're going to do better than this, or I'm going to go and get my axe, then come back here and start actually trying to hurt you instead of taking it easy on you like I have been, got it?"

_I do not like demons. Especially this one. _Valthrudnir said moodily, and Scrivener had a strange image of the _Jötnar _sitting slumped in a large, ornate throne, looking exhausted as he rested with his face in one hand. _Very well. Let's give both of these annoying little more-and-lessers a surprise._

Scrivener felt hesitant to agree to any plan of Valthrudnir's, but then Pinkamena leapt forwards and slammed her head into his nose and knocked his skull back against the mire, and he glowered up at the demon before suddenly slamming both his foreclaws down into the mire on either side of his body. The dark sludge around him gushed upwards in a thick blast, and Pinkamena's eyes widened before she launched herself backwards almost too late, wincing as the typhoon caught the edge of her hooves before washing over the Tyrant Wyrm.

It formed a pulsing dome over Scrivener's entire body, and he felt his breath catch, claustrophobia tearing at his senses as the mire clutched against him, but Valthrudnir muttered in his mind: _Oh please, Nihete. I helped augment your design specifically to maximize your control over the Clay of Prometheus... in part to protect you from Thesis' own ability to control the corruption, and in part to further enhance your offensive and defensive potential. Let us see the result._

Scrivener felt the shell around him beginning to dissolve, but something still clinging to his body, and the Tyrant Wyrm gritted his teeth as he rolled quickly up to his claws and spun around, tearing through the dissolving black sludge that had encased his body before he straightened... and Luna's eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder, then she reached down to attempt to violently shake Celestia into wakefulness as a giddy feeling ran through her body.

The ivory mare grumbled, then rose her head tiredly... and stared in surprise that helped wake her up a little. Her whole body pounded with tiredness that had crept into her brain and made it hard to think or process, but the sight of this started those well-oiled gears moving again as she whispered: "I didn't expect to see anything like this, but... why does it seem so familiar, all the same..."

Luna was only grinning widely as Scrivener rose a head now covered in a black mask of crystal, most of the Tyrant Wyrm's body armored with heavy plates of the same material that had fused and locked themselves into his scales over his limbs and along his body, the crystal formed into ridges and thorn-like spikes that made him look all the more intimidating and dangerous.

Sleipnir grinned widely, then shot suddenly forwards before leaping towards the Tyrant Wyrm and slamming a hoof straight into Scrivener's breast. It knocked Scrivener skidding backwards with a wince, hissing blue mist through his grit teeth as fractures spread through the heavy breastplate protecting his body, and he trembled for a moment on his limbs... then looked up with a sudden grin as the armor rippled and healed itself.

"Roar, brother!" Sleipnir shouted, and Scrivener responded to this by leaning forwards and roaring fiercely, and Sleipnir roared back even as he grinned widely before charging straight at the stallion. Pinkamena followed her husband's charge with a wide grin, the demon's eyes glowing with pride as the Tyrant Wyrm leapt to meet them with his own excitement burning in his eyes.

Luna grinned widely, her head raised high, and Prestige stared as the three collided, murmuring: "That fierceness... only a few of my... my sisters, as I've been taught to call them, fight with such..."

"And I hope thou does as well, Prestige Luster... for to give any less than thy best, to hold back, is to insult thy battle-sister." Luna said softly, smiling slightly before her eyes flicked to Antares, who was gaping in disbelief. "Although some of us have difficulty processing that particular concept."

Celestia smiled despite herself as well at this, then she glanced to the side as Discombobulation calmly offered her a mug of black coffee, saying mildly: "Think of it as Costa Rican sober juice. Not that you were drunk or anything. If you were, I'd be in tears right now."

The mare took the offered mug with a quiet chuckle, then she sipped at it and shook her head quickly before turning her eyes towards Scrivener Blooms, saying softly after a moment as she watched the armored Tyrant Wyrm deflected an attack with one of his vambraces: "I think I understand a little better now. He hasn't just developed at random: these changes, these transformations, they're adaptations modeled off of others."

Luna looked up with surprise, then she frowned a bit before turning her eyes towards Scrivener and nodding after a moment as she studied the armor, murmuring softly: "Morning Glory. And I felt Scrivener's thoughts... he feels that he models himself more off myself, but 'tis not just myself. The way he moves, the build of his form... 'tis more similar to thee, actually."

Celestia smiled slightly at this, nodding after a moment, and Luna looked meditative before she said thoughtfully: "'Tis not really surprising. If ever there was a Tyrant Wyrm, 'tis thee."

Celestia didn't answer, and Luna frowned slowly as she almost worriedly looked up at her sister's eyes, but the ivory mare only sipped calmly at the coffee held between her hooves before gesturing towards the Tyrant Wyrm. "There's similarities to Pinkamena as well. I think Valthrudnir and perhaps Nightmare Moon both made augmentations taking the characteristics of those around them that stood out the most... or maybe Scrivener subconsciously wanted to manifest those abilities in his own way. Felt because of the way he's always imitated you, little sister, the best way he could get stronger was to imitate those around him, even as he became something entirely new."

She paused, then looked down at her coffee before sipping it slowly again and smiling slightly. "This really is helping, Bob, thank you. The little bit of chaos energy adds a pleasant zing."

Discombobulation cleared his throat loudly at this, then he leaned over and whispered loudly into her ear: "You weren't supposed to mention that. I mean, I don't want anyone to know I may actually care about your well-being or anything. That would destroy the balance of our entire dysfunctional relationship, where I am merely the sheep and you are the Scotsman."

Celestia only gave an amused smile at this, shaking her head slowly before she turned her eyes towards Luna as the mare leaned forwards and began to concentrate. "Good, you're right. We should continue practicing instead of-"

A crackling arc of electricity zapped from Luna's horn into Celestia, the ivory mare's eyes bulging as she twitched violently and dropped the mug of coffee, both her wings flaring backwards before the stream of lightning ended abruptly, and Luna stared at the ivory mare as her older sibling stared back, before the younger sister gave a wide, dumb grin. "That was not what I meant to do. 'Twas supposed to be much more subtle that that."

A few sparks sizzled through Celestia's mane, and then she sighed tiredly and shook herself out moodily, replying after a moment: "That's... perfectly alright Luna. I think it helped wake me up, anyway... and it does help show that your mastery over the darker realm of magic has improved, if anything. But could you do something for me?"

Luna cocked her head curiously as she looked up at the mare, and Celestia glanced meditatively over at Sleipnir, watching as Scrivener batted him into the air, but then winced when the stallion seized him by the face and slammed him firmly down into the mire with a laugh. "Maybe I'm just feeling cranky still, but you described your link with Scrivener feeling a little different. That it feels like he draws on your knowledge to transform, but not specifically your magic..."'

"Aye, I think because of the mire running through Scrivener's body. He makes contact with my mind, but the change seems to be propelled by he himself alone... 'tis... difficult to describe properly. 'Tis like just trying to access my powers opens the floodgates and gives him whatever he needs. 'Tis like our simple link has broadened into something... even more." Luna murmured softly, touching her own chest and nodding slowly, looking curiously over at Celestia before she winced and glared over at the sparring match as Pinkamena slammed into Scrivener's face. "Oh damnation! To hold back may be insult, but to maim and harry is not friendship!"

"I don't know about that. I'd love to be a Harry. I could be a prince, a wizard – and that comes with your choice of savior or illusionist – or the protagonist of a psychological horror game. Two, technically. Well, probably more than two, I'm sure there's more than one Harry out there fighting monsters. Just don't get the sad ending. That's a kick in the crotch." Discombobulation said seriously, nodding a few times.

Celestia only looked at the Draconequus for a few moments, then she reached up and calmly flicked the key hanging from her ear, and Discombobulation blushed ever-so-slightly before the ivory mare turned her eyes back towards Luna. "Why don't you try channeling your magic into Scrivener, and we'll see what happens from there?"

Luna grinned widely at this, her soulstone horn already lighting up, and Scrivener felt the burst of power almost immediately even as he staggered backwards from another hard punch from Sleipnir. But then the Tyrant Wyrm's back arched as his bony pistons pumped and sparked with electricity, and he roared towards the sky as his muscles bulged and threatened to tear his hide of scales and the mire around him rippled violently.

Enormous vines covered in thick thorns ripped out of the earth, and Sleipnir cursed and backpedaled as these lashed out in all directions, black roses blooming all along the lengths of the mire-dripping tendrils of organic life. Luna grinned widely at this, a strange sensation of power filling her body as the platform of crystallized mire thrummed beneath her, her soulstone horn glowing brighter as she whispered: "And 'tis only the beginning of what we can do!"

"And more than sufficient for now." Celestia murmured softly, even as her eyes continued to gaze on with something like amazement as organic life continued to spread through the dark mire, watching as the vines crawled up a metal girder laying half-sunken in the mire before constricting it, crushing and dragging it down deeper into the sludge.

Luna frowned over at Celestia, but then nodded hesitantly before she whistled loudly to Scrivener Blooms, who halted and shook his head out, glancing towards her. Sleipnir and Pinkamena both stopped as well as the living vines settled, as if they too understood what was going on... or more likely, Celestia thought the organic life responded to Scrivener and Luna's emotions: roiling when their emotions grew high or tense, settling as they calmed themselves.

But they did calm, and Antares finally leaned back from where he had been staring dumbly the entire time before he laughed dumbly, saying finally: "I'm... I'm never going to be able to keep up with any of you. To live up to any of... _that_."

"Believe me, hero... you're already well on your way there. I'm the one who has to try and be a tenth as strong as the Valkyries of old... and I still have no idea how I'm going to manage that." Prestige said softly, smiling over at the stallion before she blushed a little as her eyes roved to Luna and Celestia, gazing between them warmly. "Thank you both. Just from listening to you and observing you, I feel that I'm already learning a lot."

"I do not know what precisely thou could have learned from us, but... I am glad to hear it, all the same." Luna said softly, smiling a little down at Prestige, and the unicorn mare bowed her head respectfully, making the sapphire pony chuckle before she reached up and gently bopped a hoof against the fellow mare's helmet. "Now cease that. Thou must treat us as thou would treat thy older sisters, not with only respect and deference but honesty and a little undermining and rudeness now and then. To show us too much respect is to insult us."

"Aye, 'tis very true. 'Tis also something that began to change many years ago, after the Barons fortified their powers and while I believe our dearest big sister was working to unite Equestria. Only then were all those pitiable and silly rules of etiquette and conduct all established, and we were all expected to begin using big fancy words and follow all these other silly rules of order." Sleipnir declared as he drew close, grinning widely as he winked over at Celestia as she favored him with an amused look, then he turned a playful glare to Luna. "And thou! How despairing I was to find, after my passing, that my little sister began to take on Celestia's wicked ways..."

"Oh shut up! 'Twas only momentary!" Luna laughed and shoved at Sleipnir as he strode over to her, wrapping a foreleg around her and squeezing her firmly against his battered body with a smile. "Besides, it all worked out, did it not? I transformed into a terrible monster and Celestia sent me to the moon. Then I returned, tried for a little while to be serious and polite, and then pummeled Celestia and triumphantly strode off into exile."

Sleipnir nodded a few times at this, smiling amusedly down at the mare before his eyes roved up to Celestia. The ivory mare gazed at the two of them, and then her eyes roved upwards with amusement as Scrivener Blooms approached, still in Tyrant Wyrm shape and with Pinkamena now lounging in a sprawl over the back of his head, her own shape already returned to normal. "Yes, little brother. I live with reminders of my mistakes every day, there's no need to go shouting all about them. As happy as I know that makes you and Luna."

"It does not make me happy, Celestia. But seeing thou and my little sister smile brings me great joy, and watching thee actually push past thy mistakes instead of suffocating thyself with them also warms my heart." Sleipnir said kindly, before he gazed affectionately over his shoulder and gestured easily up at Scrivener Blooms. "And look at brother! He held up fantastically, did he not? Aye, Thesis shan't be able to match the strength of our siblings, Celestia, and it gives me joy to think of even as I also still feel frustrated that... we shall not be permitted to aid them in this journey."

Sleipnir quieted, and Luna smiled a little and glanced down as Scrivener shifted uncomfortably, then glanced up and softened behind his mask as he felt Pinkamena silently stroke behind one of his horns, feeling her gazing down and demanding a quiet promise from him. He nodded after a moment, just a little bit, but more than enough for her to see and feel, and she nodded back before digging her hoof painfully into his scales just beneath the lip of his mask, murmuring: "I'll hold you to that, you big, stupid bastard. You and her better come back alive. And hey, Slippers, even if we can't go, we're still gonna do everything we can to push these two hard, right?"

Sleipnir nodded firmly at this, grinning slightly as he stomped a hoof against the mire and agreed: "Aye phoenix, and Celestia shall help, shan't she? For she is both wonderful and terrible a creature, and I can think of precious few others whom I would desire the aid of."

Celestia nodded slowly, then smiled as Discombobulation rested a hand on her shoulder, reaching up to touch this silently. Antares approached, not even seeming to notice how he automatically positioned himself next to Prestige, and the ivory mare softened as she looked through the group before giving them all a silent promise: she was going to do everything in her power to help every one of them... and no matter what happened, she was going to make sure that Scrivener and Luna were ready, would be able to stop Thesis... and would come back alive.


	82. The Wheel Of Fortune Turns

Chapter Seventy Seven: The Wheel Of Fortune Turns

~BlackRoseRaven

It was a beautiful late summer's day: the grasses swayed in the soft breeze outside of Ponyville, and the sun shone down, warm and carefree. Good weather, glorious weather; for some reason, that almost artistic perfection, that simple happiness a nice day could bring, and the contrast it formed with the ravaged Ponyville, made it all the harder for the ponies and Nibelung to process the fact that so much of their beautiful little village was in ruin.

Big Mac shook his head slowly, wiping sweat from his brow, wearing a patch over his glass eye to protect it and remind the sometimes-a-little-slow dwarves he couldn't actually see on that side. They didn't really get the concept of a 'glass eye:' instead, they seemed to think it was some kind of magical gemstone that gave him his sight back. But he didn't need that any more than he needed all the other luxuries his little sisters were always trying to push on him. The farm came first... _well. Home and family come first._

The stallion glanced up over the torn-apart walls and into the emptiness beyond: that bare, dead void that they had cleared of all debris, but nopony had quite dared to put forwards any real plans for. Not even Cowlick had said anything about what she thought they should do with it, and usually she was the first to take the initiative or say something stupid. Often it amounted to the same thing with Cowlick, but... she was a good pony. Great friend to Dash, great friend to Ponyville. Sometimes he thought she was probably a little crazy, but that was okay: they were all a little mad here.

The crimson stallion turned around, hefting up a stack of boards over his back and for a moment, gazing out down the northern highway. Everything out here had been repaired, the day was so beautiful, so warm, so normal that it made him think for a moment that when he turned around, he was going to see Ponyville was perfectly okay, that horrible attack had never happened, and all his friends and neighbors were fine and healthy.

He glanced over his shoulder, and instead sighed a little at the sight that greeted him: walls that had been so badly damaged in places they had been forced to tear them down and start from scratch, and a gaping mouth that was slowly being filled with a framework of iron, over which they would be laying insulation and planks and eventually tougher plating. And beyond that and the Nibelung and ponies working over the perimeter wall, just an empty void where Pegasi now had trouble flying and even when you walked over the ground, you felt like something was trying to crush you flat.

Big Mac shook his head a little, then frowned as he felt a tingle along his spine. Several others nearby seemed to notice it as well, glancing up from their jobs and where they were resting, and all eyes turned back down the highway to gaze up as reality rippled. Big Mac's eye sharpened at this, feeling himself stiffening up, ready to leap into action if it was something hostile... but a moment later, the sky itself seemed to shatter outwards in a blast of golden flames, and a bridge of rainbow light and energy burst from this hole, arching downwards and slamming into the ground.

The stallion's eye widened as others stared in amazement over the crackling rainbow arch, as white flames danced eagerly along the sides of the light-made solid, leading out of a tunnel of white light... and then, with a flash from the vortex above, a pair of ponies charged side-by-side out of the opening in the air, followed by several more sets of ponies and a familiar Draconequus. And Big Mac sighed in relief at this, setting the load of boards aside as Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild both hit the ground, before his eye widened slightly in surprise at the sight of them.

He couldn't see any major changes to Scrivener's form, but Luna's body now clearly mirrored his larger scars... but on the other hoof, the sapphire mare was grinning widely and her wing was back in place, despite the fact that the crimson earth pony had seen it torn off with his own eye. They were shortly joined by Celestia and Discombobulation, then Antares and Prestige, and finally Pinkamena and Sleipnir came last just as the portal above closed and the Bifrost began to dissolve away into motes of radiant light.

"It's good to see you. We were starting to get a little worried." Big Mac said with a smile as he approached, and Luna only huffed before she rose her head proudly as he drew his gaze pointedly over her, not needing to say anything to get his question across.

Luna, however, clearly decided to take another meaning, leaning forwards and waggling her eyebrows as she asked teasingly: "Tell me, Macintosh, is that interest I see in thy handsome eye and writ across thy handsome features? For I would be more than happy to entertain a little flirting, and perhaps a bit more... especially if thou desired to bring thy handsome friend Soarin' along for the... oh, shall we say... ride?"

Big Mac only chuckled at this, and Scrivener smiled slightly, shaking his head and saying mildly: "Excuse Luna. You know how some stallions get. Testosterone and all that."

"Oh shut up, Scrivener Blooms. At least I have this testy-roan." She paused, then grinned widely and winked over at Big Mac. "As a matter of fact, at the moment I most feel like a testy roan. Will thou not indulge me, as one stallion to another?"

"Nope." Big Mac said kindly, and Luna huffed at him before the stallion turned his gaze to Celestia, bowing his head to her politely for a moment before saying in a softer voice: "Cowlick said to tell you she needs to talk. Don't know what about, Lady Celestia."

"I think we all have a lot to talk about, actually. I'll go and speak to her." Celestia paused, then glanced up towards the sky and studied it for a few moments before saying finally: "It's late afternoon now, Luna, Scrivener. You should hold off for tonight and leave in the morning... you owe us that much, at the very least."

Luna grumbled a little, but then she sighed and nodded in agreement, mumbling: "Aye. I suppose thou art right, or at least right enough. Very well then, fear not. Scrivener Blooms and I intend first to head to Scarlet Sage's home in any event and speak to her, and we all know that Apple Bloom is a terrible gossip. She has picked up many awful habits from Cowlick, I shall have thee know."

"Yup." Big Mac only shrugged placidly, earning a flat look from the sapphire mare before he studied the group, then cleared his throat a little after his eyes drew over Antares and Prestige and the way that even though they had just leapt across entire worlds, they looked almost muted, and were staring longingly at one-another. "I'll be goin' then."

Luna frowned at this, then looked over her shoulder before she nodded to herself, eyes filling with understanding as she saw how distracted the two younger ponies were. Bob began to open his mouth, but Celestia looked up at him pointedly, and so the chaos entity only sighed before silently making a tightening gesture by his jaw, as Pinkamena grumbled and half-dragged Sleipnir away before he could say anything himself.

Antares and Prestige didn't even seem to realize that everyone else had headed off until they were left standing alone in the middle of the highway, apart from the laborers around the not-even-half-repaired walls. They both looked towards these, watching the Nibelung workers moving back and forth, studying the ponies all helping out as much as they could, and gazing beyond at the white emptiness that now made up the northern section of Ponyville.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Antares cleared his throat quietly before smiling a little over at Prestige, shifting awkwardly before he murmured: "It's good to be back, huh?"

"I... yeah." Prestige said softly, and she hesitated before looking up silently towards the sky. "But I'm going to have to head back to Valhalla soon, Antares. We can't be together, as much as I want to be. Not... not right now at least."

"Will you be staying for tonight?" Antares asked almost desperately, and Prestige smiled faintly before shaking her head slowly, and the young stallion swallowed a bit before he asked again, hurriedly: "Well, can you at least come into town? I know Ava would love to see you, and the others-"

"No, Antares. I'm sorry. I have to leave now. I... I should go alone, too, I think." Prestige said quietly, looking into his eyes, and the stallion trembled a bit before the mare smiled faintly. "I have to walk all the way to Subterra to get help with a portal from the demons, and... I... I think if I spend too much longer with you alone..."

There was silence or a few moments, and the two nodded to each other, studied each other, before Antares licked his lips slowly and then gazed deeply into her eyes as he leaned forwards and whispered: "I know we can't be together, and I know this is stupid, and I know you want me to move on and live my life. But I really don't care and I'm going to kiss you anyway."

Prestige began to open her mouth, and Antares simply leaned forwards and kissed her firmly, and Prestige's eyes fluttered before they slid slowly closed and she couldn't stop herself from kissing him back. Their mouths worked together slowly, tasting each other, feeling a thousand memories blossoming in their minds with that passionate meeting; they slipped closer, deepening it, both wanting it to last forever and yet knowing they had to part, as tears rolled down the cheeks of both stallion and mare unfelt, unheeded.

They finally parted after what felt like a too-short eternity, gazing at each other before Antares smiled faintly, reaching up and wiping her faintly-glowing tears away with one hoof before he said finally: "I love you."

"I love you too." Prestige replied in a quiet voice, and then she smiled faintly at him, trembling for a few moments before she stumbled around in a circle and simply broke into a sprint down the highway, leaving Antares Mīrus staring after her, tears still streaming down his cheeks and the glowing tears of the mare on his hoof.

He watched her run until she vanished into the distance, staring longingly after her, frozen like a statue before he slowly looked down at his hoof. He studied the tears still glistening there for a moment, then leaned down and silently licked them up, closing his eyes and giving a faint smile as he lowered his head forwards.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Antares sighed quietly before he turned slowly around and strode down the highway and into the village, smiling faintly at the Nibelung he passed before his eyes roved ahead and he shivered a bit at the pressure that spread over his body. But the feeling of heightened gravity pressing down wasn't entirely unwelcome. In a way, it gave him a strange and not entirely-unwelcome reminder of Selene.

The empty, ashen-colored north of Ponyville was almost completely abandoned: he only passed a few ponies that were carefully raking the hardened earth, and a few demons that seemed to be... praying. Funny, demons praying... but demons sometimes needed something to believe in too, Antares figured. And demons had emotions that often ran deeper than mortals: ponies forgot to look past themselves and those right next to them, after all.

Antares shook his head slowly, trying to get his thoughts in order... but by the time he stepped out of the hollow northern section of Ponyville and into the downtown area, he felt like his mind had just gotten more jumbled up instead of less. He had so many conflicting thoughts and worries and anxieties, and he just wished that... he could do something about anything at this point. Although what he hoped for most, even if it seemed impossible at this point, was that he could find some way to help save his parents.

The glossy-black unicorn sighed quietly, and then he glanced up with a frown of surprise as a familiar voice said softly: "Hey, don't beat yourself up so much, big brother. We know you're doing the best that you can."

Antares smiled a little despite himself, his eyes roving towards Apps and feeling a twist of relief through his stomach; it was like he hadn't expected anyone to be here for him after he'd bolted off to Decretum... or maybe just that some part of him had been terrified he'd come back and find everything was different or that while he'd been gone, something else horrible had happened.

But no, there his cousin was, and there was Tender Trust and Avalon on either side of her, all of the mares looking exhausted but far from dead, even speckled with signs that until recently they had all been helping with repairs. He studied the three of them before the paint-splattered demon smiled warmly at him, seeming as relieved to see him as he was to see her. "I knew I felt Mommy's presence. Did... did it all go okay?"

Antares hesitated for moment, and then he nodded slowly and murmured: "Yeah, it did. But we didn't... I mean..."

He lowered his eyes then shook his head and finally burst out, surprised by his own vehemence: "It's just like Decretum all over again, though! Mom and Dad are going off alone, and I'm not going to be able to do a damn thing to help them, and... I just wish that I could. I just wish that..."

"Why can't we?" Aphrodisia asked after a moment, and Antares looked up at her dumbly before the demon shook her head firmly. "Antares, you can't just let them leave, you can't just keep letting things go out of your control and swallow it, you gotta stand up and fight! You deserve more, better than to always end up having to stay behind even after everything you and we and all of us have been through, but part of the reason you always get stuck behind is 'cause you keep just... just accepting everything is what it is, instead of trying to push for better."

The young stallion stared with surprise at the demon as both Avalon and Tender Trust looked up at her as well, and Apps blushed a little and lowered her head before she whispered: "I just know that I could never give up Mommy and Daddy even once. I can't imagine how you're supposed to go through that twice."

The unicorn smiled faintly at this, then Avalon looked up and said quietly: "Much as I hate to agree with Apps, she's right. And I hate even more to admit this but... the thought of losing my own Mom and Dad? I couldn't go though that."

"Your mother and father should not feel they have to face this alone. I have been taught to respect our elders, but I have also been taught that even the wisest minds can make foolish decisions. And that there is no worse disrespect than blind obedience, like they are slavers and we are less than our animal cousins to them." Tender Trust said softly, then the half-Phooka gave a faint smile. "_Oka_ was afraid and upset while I was being treated, but she also told me she was proud of me. And that while she does not approve of me fighting as a warrior, she would have been far more upset had I run away and left my friends to suffer. Sometimes we must go against the wishes of our elders and follow the path given to us by our hearts, if we truly desire to do what is best for friends and clan."

Antares looked down silently at this advice, closing his eyes before he murmured: "Dammit. I... I know. You guys are right and... I do have to do something. I have to..."

He halted, then looked up and nodded firmly once. "Yeah. I gotta do something. I remember once when Allonym told me that, dragged me out into the middle of nowhere and then just... left me there. And I did do something. I had to go against Aunt Tia's orders and Sleipnir's advice and trick my way past your Dad, Aviator, but I did something and... helped slow down Griselda. I just wish sometimes that... I had done more than that. Better than that."

There was silence for a moment, and then the glossy-black unicorn smiled a little at his friends and said finally: "I'm gonna do something."

The mares smiled at him, and Antares nodded firmly before he turned and ran quickly away, sprinting through the streets of Ponyville and heading towards where he knew his parents would be. The only place they could be right now, as he pushed himself hard to run down the streets with his head lowered and his mane blowing back in the wind, eyes focused sharply forwards as he told himself firmly: _I'm gonna do something. I gotta do something, anything... I gotta do this. _

He made his way through the streets of Ponyville, not slowing until he was crossing the yard of his big sister's home. Then he almost abruptly stopped, staggering onto the patio and freezing up in front of the door, swallowing thickly once before he straightened, took a slow breath, and then pushed his way inside and walked quickly to the archway leading into the den.

His plans were knocked a little awry when Innocence bolted into his leg and hugged him fiercely with a happy laugh, and Antares looked down at her with surprise before he gave an awkward smile, eyes flicking lamely up. Luna and Scrivener smiled warmly from the floor as Scarlet Sage glanced up with a quiet laugh, her eyes warm as Apple Bloom waved. "Good, there y'are. Scarlet was just about to send me looking for you."

Scarlet smiled, and Innocence laughed as Antares picked his little sister up and cradled her in one foreleg before he forced himself to look up at his parents, saying firmly before he could stop himself: "I want to come with you."

Scrivener and Luna both looked surprised, and Scarlet Sage's head reared back as Apple Bloom cocked her own. Innocence, meanwhile, only happily clung to her big brother, looking almost content for the first time since he had last seen her, and the glossy-black unicorn quieted as he looked down at this, feeling much of his resolve crumbling.

He looked up again at his parents, at the way the were both looking at him with faint smiles... not just at him, but at him, holding Innocence so naturally against his body, his baby sister quiet in his foreleg. He looked down at her with surprise after a moment, and then Innocence murmured a single name into the silence: "Antares."

"Yeah... yeah. I... I got you, Innocence. Your big brother's here." Antares said quietly, and then he glanced up silently and gave a faint smile across at his parents, adding softly: "This isn't fair."

"No. No, 'tis not." Luna agreed softly, and then she smiled faintly and closed her eyes. "I am proud of thee. I love thee. And it may surprise thee, Antares... but thy father and I would honor thy wish if we could. Thou art an adult, strong, better than we can ever be. As great a warrior? Nay, not yet... but one day thou shall be. And thou shall do it without staining thyself in blood and poison as we have."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Antares looked down at Innocence and studied her silently as she looked up at him. Her big amethyst eyes looked at him with trust and adoration before she reached up and grabbed at his nose quietly, and Antares laughed a little before he whispered: "Either you really do love me or you really hate me, Sin. I just can't decide which."

"Love." Innocence smiled, and Antares closed his eyes tightly and trembled for a moment, holding his little sister: this child of Twilight Sparkle and Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild, and he breathed shakily in and out for a few seconds as he understood that he did have something he had to do. Something that was just as important, even though it meant he also had to let his parents...

He halted, then looked up silently, and Scarlet Sage smiled before murmuring: "I just got finished yelling at them, Antares. You can try it if you want. But if you keep pushing going with them I'm going to yell at you too."

Antares laughed a little at this, then he shook his head and said softly: "I want to, Scar. Yell at them and... go with them. But I just... I... we gotta trust in them." Antares looked up at his parents, swallowing a little before he murmured: "So I'm gonna try and trust in them. Even if you... you guys are really stupid sometimes."

Scrivener laughed and shook his head slowly, and Luna grinned widely and gazed warmly at her son, nodding firmly a few times. "Aye, we are, and 'tis funny but... I am pleased to hear thou hast figured that out. I hope that it helps thee understand that... thou should not feel thou should just follow in our hoofsteps. Thou should be thy own pony first and foremost, and carve thy own path... for 'tis..."

She stopped, then shook her head and softened, studying Antares with a small smile. "'Tis what is best, I think. But as thou hast said, I am stupid. We both are. And Antares, 'tis... 'tis not fighting and running headlong into the war that makes thee an adult. 'Tis making a choice like this... to fall back and stay to protect thy sister... that proves thy adulthood and maturity."

Antares laughed a little and bowed his head forwards silently, and there was quiet for a few moments before the unicorn stallion turned his eyes down to Innocence. Apple Bloom smiled a bit, saying after a moment as she reached up to touch her wife's belly gently: "I gotta say that I'm glad for it, at least. Dealing with her for the last little while has been a lot harder than I expected. Now I'm scared as hell of what it's gonna be like when dealing with twins."

"Well, you are the father." Scarlet Sage teased gently, and Apple Bloom laughed and slapped her pregnant belly tenderly, then smiled and closed her eyes, leaving her hoof resting against the mare's stomach as something inside shifted and lightly pushed back. "You're gonna be a great dad though, all the same."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Apple Bloom turned her eyes to Scrivener, smiling awkwardly at him as she said finally: "You guys just... you both better make it back this time, you hear? Hurt enough losing you last time, and... I know we're both gonna need your help with the twins."

Scrivener and Luna traded looks, then Antares looked up from Innocence before he carefully set her down and murmured: "Wait. Don't promise anything."

All eyes looked in surprise at the glossy-black unicorn, and he glanced up and smiled a little across at his parents, studying them before he said softly: "I don't want you to make a promise to come back because... it makes me feel like we're trying to drag you home or something. And last time you promised it... didn't turn out so well. Maybe I'm just being superstitious but... let's not tempt fate this time. Don't make any promises, don't make it sound like you have to... I want you guys to come home because you want to. Because your family's here and your friends and... we all want you back here."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener and Luna traded small smiles before they both nodded slowly and the stallion said quietly: "Then we won't promise anything. But we both know how lucky we are and... that there's a lot of reasons for us to make sure we get back in one piece, as soon as we can."

Antares smiled a little, and Scrivener and Luna both lowered their heads before Innocence bounded happily towards her parents and gazed up at them brightly. Luna and Scrivener looked back down at their daughter, and then the sapphire mare swept her up and smiled warmly into her eyes, murmuring: "And thou must be strong for us, Sin. But know that no matter what happens, thou hast family, and thou art loved."

"Mutt. Daddy... Mommy?" Innocence looked up curiously at Luna, and the sapphire mare smile faintly before nodding slowly.

"We all love you very much." murmured the sapphire mare, reaching up to stroke the filly's face gently, fighting down the urge to make promises she wasn't sure she could keep, and then she took a slow breath before sitting back and saying softly: "But thy parents will have to go for a little while, Innocence. There is a job we must do... there are evils that must be stopped, and more importantly, a chance to save those important to us."

"Chesshure?" Innocence looked up, and Luna closed her eyes as Scrivener shifted quietly. The entire room went silent for a moment, and Innocence trembled a little. Antares studied the mare, and thought that she understood in her way what had happened... but that didn't mean the little filly wanted to accept it. "Chesshure..."

Luna reached down and picked Innocence up, simply hugging her close, and Antares hesitated only for a moment before he strode quickly across the room to hug his mother and his little sister. Innocence whimpered a little between them, and Luna felt both thankful and terrible all at once, surrounded by the presence of her family and promising herself and Scrivener silently she would see them again, and they would punish Thesis for what he had done.

* * *

The Sage-Bloom household became crowded by early evening: Scarlet Sage had insisted that they hold a get-together here to wish Scrivener and Luna before they left to face down Thesis. But it wasn't just for them: it was a... a refusal of a funeral for Twilight Sparkle. A way for all her friends to gather together and show her that they were all wishing her well, too, and wanted her to come back from... wherever her spirit had faded to.

It was also a much-needed almost-defiance of the pain and sorrow many of them were still feeling in the wake of the attack on Ponyville. Worse than the damage to the village had been the damage Thesis had done to the spirit and pride of its inhabitants: he had stolen more than lives and ruined more than homes, but their drive, their strength, their hope.

This was their way to get together, see each other, and look at the wounds they all bore and reassure one-another that everything was going to be okay. To remind themselves that they had survived Decretum, and they would survive this... and to pass on all those hopes to Luna and Scrivener, and show them how many ponies were counting on them to go, to see, to conquer, and most important of all, to come back.

Rainbow Dash, Big Mac, Sleipnir, and an extremely-awkward Barry all toasted Scrivener Blooms with tankards of ale as he only smiled amusedly and held up his glass of cola in gratitude. Cowlick lit up a cigar, earning a horrible scowl from Scarlet Sage that turned to horror when the engineer puffed it once, then passed it to Luna, who took it with a grin and took a slow draw before passing it back. Then she blew a large smoke ring into the air, as Celestia only shook her head and laughed, patting her younger sister on the back.

Friends from Canterlot and Subterra had joined them as well, and someone had placed a picture of Selene out on the back porch that had turned into a little shrine of sorts, as demons walked out and left small offerings there, as did a few others who wanted to show their gratitude to the Nephilim. Antares eventually found his way outside after some time talking with his friends and visiting with family, and he sighed a little as he sat on the deck, studying the Nephilim's portrait and how her galactic, infinite eyes seemed to gaze knowingly out of the painting even now.

He glanced back and forth, then looked down at the sprig of lavender in his hoof that he'd plucked a little earlier from one of the vases inside. He smiled a bit, then quietly laid it on the pile of flowers, murmuring: "It's not much, but I still wanted to say thank you and everything. You... you always kind of scared me, but you always did try to help. I think you cared about us all, even if you had trouble showing it. So... so thank you. I hope you're at peace."

He sighed a little after a moment, then turned around before looking up in surprise as Meadowlark stepped out of the back door, turning her eyes to him silently. Antares looked at the Pegasus for a moment, and then he smiled a little and gestured over his shoulder, saying quietly: "I was just... saying goodbye to Selene, I guess. I haven't seen you..."

"You haven't been looking, either." Meadowlark said softly, and the glossy-black unicorn shifted awkwardly at this before the mare sighed quietly and looked up at him, smiling faintly. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't apologize, that I should be mad at you, but... I can't be. I don't know why, really... maybe I'm weak, maybe I just feel sorry for you, maybe I just... love you that much."

Antares looked at her for a few moments, then he mouthed slowly, beginning to shake his head weakly, but Meadowlark shook her own and closed her eyes. "I want to live my life with you, but... I don't think you really want to live your life with me. I know you care about me. That we can trust each other, that you would go to the ends of the earth for me, and that... we could spend our entire life together, and probably be happy.

"But as much as I love you, and I think you might love me... I know that entire life together would be filled with guilt, too, and the feeling that... we'd both just waiting for it to be over. That I'm just the lover you want until you can find a way to be with Prestige Luster. And this is so, so hard, but I also know this is best for us both, and I think you can recognize that." Meadowlark looked up with a faint smile, shaking her head slowly as Antares mouthed weakly, wordlessly. "I'm sorry. It's all... bad timing and... I know this might just ruin everything between us but..."

There was silence for a moment, and then the Pegasus looked down and whispered: "But I'd prefer to hurt and still love you, then wait until I hated you. I want you to know that you're... always going to be special to me, and I'm probably not going to ever get over you, really... but I am going to move on with my life. I... I'm going to stay in Ponyville for another month or two, and then I'm moving to Canterlot. Zecora also offered me a chance to pilgrimage to her peoples' land with her, and I'm... I think I'm going to do that."

Antares could only struggle to breathe, staring with disbelief at the mare as he trembled and felt a terrible empty void opening up inside himself, before he stumbled forwards and said weakly: "No, no... wait... wait, Meadow, I... I love you, come on, we can... let's talk about this, work things out..."

But his words sounded lost even in his own ears, and as their eyes met, he didn't know how he could deny her. Especially after that kiss he'd stolen from Prestige, and the way he'd... he hadn't even cared that he hadn't seen Meadowlark before now. He hadn't looked for her, even though during the party he'd gravitated between helping take care of Innocence, talking with his family, and hanging out with Avalon and others. He hadn't done more than ask about her, and... _but... no, I mean... _"I care about you. I... Meadow, we were going to move in together, talking about... the future, and... I mean..."

Meadowlark strode forwards with a faint smile, then leaned in towards him, her lips less than an inch from his... and he realized there was no instinct to meet them. To kiss her back, and the Pegasus simply nodded slowly before she leaned to the side instead and kissed his cheek quietly. "I know you do. I believe that. And I'm going to miss you... but we had a good time together. Now it's time for it to end, that's all."

Antares stared at Meadowlark, swallowing thickly before the Pegasus smiled faintly at him, then said softly: "Goodbye, Mir. If you ever need my help, I'll never hesitate to give it. I'll always be beside you, as your friend. But I know everything else is over now."

With that, the Pegasus took a slow breath before she turned and silently strode towards the doorway, letting herself back inside. She soundlessly made her way through the party, smiling faintly now and then at ponies she passed and trembling only a little, taking in the sight of all these different people who had been like friends and family until she reached the front door.

She passed a moody-looking earth pony in a suit who was leaning grumpily over the railing of the front porch, a Pegasus beside him murmuring away words that Meadow couldn't make sense of. Then again, just about everything seemed blurry... that was, until Avalon suddenly landed in front of her just before she could reach the street, the tiny Pegasus asking sharply: "And where do you think you're going, huh?"

Meadowlark flushed and turned her head quickly away, before she glanced over her shoulder as she heard hoofsteps in the grass, saw Aphrodisia approaching with her eyes narrowed intently. The Pegasus trembled, turning hurriedly back forwards, and Avalon buzzed up in front of her with a look of surprise, asking awkwardly: "Hey, whoa, what's wrong? Are you... crying?"

Meadow looked up dumbly: she had been half-expecting them to give her a beating for upsetting their friend. She forced a smile after a moment though, shaking her head and managing out: "N-No, not at all, just... I just... have to go."

"You broke up with Antares." Aphrodisia said quietly, and Meadowlark winced, looking over her shoulder with surprise as Ava began to scoff... then stared in disbelief, mouth falling agape as Meadowlark's breath hitched.

She looked over her shoulder at the demon, and Aphrodisia smiled faintly and shrugged, straightening as she murmured: "Emotional reading, sorry. Nothing else would make you so... sad. And hurt. And... you seem happy, too."

Meadowlark laughed faintly and looked forwards with a flush as Avalon swallowed a bit, and then the tiny mare settled to the ground and tried to speak before she finally managed out lamely: "You uh... well. You want to go get a case of beer and talk about it?"

"W-Why? You... neither of you ever liked me that much, you were always Antares' best friends..." Meadowlark replied with a frown, looking back and forth in surprise, and Apps smiled faintly as she stepped up beside her, the demon gazing at her softly.

"We are, and you are smelly and dumb, Meadow, but... we're your friends as well as Antares'. Antares has his whole family here, and we'll be able to be there for him tomorrow and every day after that. But you... you kinda look like you need a little help tonight." Aphrodisia said softly, nodding after a moment to the mare.

Avalon shrugged in agreement, then she looked down and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly before mumbling: "And... well... you know. It'd really suck for you to do something that makes me want to punch you in the face and then like... die or something. Plus I can't get drunk here. Dad'd probably just laugh but Mom'll murder me."

Meadowlark smiled faintly at the tiny mare, then she stepped forwards and hugged her fiercely up against her body, Avalon wincing and flailing a bit before groaning and throwing her head back, muttering: "Goddammit. Get. Get off me, and let's go get wasted and talk about how stupid boys are. Is... I mean... does this mean..."

The larger Pegasus nodded a bit, trembling a little as she looked down and let Avalon slip away, breathing uneasily before she murmured: "Yeah. I love him, but... he loves Prestige more, still, even though she's gone. I can't compare to her and I can't replace her and he can't move on from her. This... this is for the best. So I told him and... that's it."

"Mares." muttered a voice sourly, and Meadowlark couldn't help but flush and look over her shoulder at the earth pony that was dressed in a suit, who had apparently been listening in on their conversation. The Pegasus beside him was looking at the thin, sour-looking earth pony with something like horror, and it only deepened when the stallion asked Meadowlark wryly: "So what really happened? You run out of ways to make him give you pretty things, or did he just run out of bits?"

"N-No!" Meadowlark almost shouted, trembling and stepping backwards, looking hurt. "How c-could you... I don't even know you, and..."

"Yeah, I don't know you either, but you talk to her like that again and I'll kick your flank!" Avalon snapped, shooting forwards and glowering at the earth pony, who glared back before he shoved himself away from the railing and stormed off the patio to almost shove face-to-face with her.

The two growled at each other, and then the stallion reached up and shoved Avalon backwards by the head, making her snarl before she shook a hoof at him threateningly. "I'm gonna shove this down your throat and rip out your lungs if you keep this up!"

"Good luck with that, snack-pack. I've seen slave hoofs up north fed mushrooms bigger than you." the earth pony said with disgust, and Avalon glared furiously as Aphrodisia grumbled, then her eyes widened in horror as the stallion leaned down and asked moodily: "Wait. Aren't you the spawn of the girl who wanted to be a real boy? No wonder you look like a colt."

Avalon stared... then yelled furiously and tackled the earth pony's face, and he shouted back at her before the two rolled together over the ground, Meadowlark staggering backwards in disbelief and Aphrodisia yelling angrily down at the two, leaping forwards and dancing around them as the Pegasus stallion almost-threw himself off the deck to try and grab the earth pony. But the two were kicking and flailing in every direction, and there was nothing anyone could do to part the two until the sound of a mare's quiet laughter jerked the earth pony's attention away.

Avalon slung a last punch into the stallion's face, but he barely seemed to even notice it as he stared up at Ersatz Major, who smiled calmly as she looked down at him before saying gently: "Hello, Xeric. I'm very glad to see you've made a friend."

"Underbrush. It's Underbrush." muttered the stallion, and then he shoved Avalon away, sending her rolling backwards as Aphrodisia began to open her mouth, but Meadowlark violently shook her head, staring with eyes filled with both tears and disbelief at the mogul. As he picked himself up, his eyes roved moodily over Ersatz and the pretty dress she was wearing, before he looked in distaste up at her horn as he asked: "Where's your stallion escort? Or did you not pay him enough?"

"You wouldn't be this upset if you hadn't seen Burning Desire with me earlier." Ersatz said softly, and then she smiled over at Avalon as the Pegasus kicked herself up and moodily rubbed at her bloody nose. "You'll have to excuse him. Xeric has trouble properly expressing his emotions."

"Don't apologize for me." Underbrush snarled, but Ersatz only smiled at him kindly again before the stallion spat at her hooves and muttered: "Greedy proud-horn."

Ersatz only shrugged calmly, and Underbrush looked oddly unsettled before Ersatz said softly: "Then apologize yourself, _Xeric_. Not to me, to these poor girls. You don't mean what you said at all... I know I was awful to you, but you and I both know it's not because I was a mare, any more than it was because I was a unicorn. It was because I was an awful pony, for a little while."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Underbrush gave a long, tired sigh before he turned his eyes over his shoulder moodily. Then he finally almost sneered at Avalon, leaning towards her and saying distastefully: "I'm sorry you were born a girl."

"I'm gonna kill you. I'm going to kick your ass so hard it's... you're... you're gonna cry!" Avalon struggled out, snarling in fury at the earth pony, and then she lunged forwards and glared into his eyes. "What do you gotta say to that?"

"I say you must not have many brain cells to rub together. I could beat you to death with my bare hooves in front of all these witnesses and no prosecutor across this barony would dare to lay a hoof on me. I could have the taxes increased on your farmland and force you into foreclosure. I could make it illegal for you to sell your apples inside any major city in this barony or its neighbors." Underbrush threatened, leaning forwards and baring his teeth at her, and Avalon glared furiously back, undeterred. "I can ruin your entire family and the lives of all your friends. And so I have to ask, why aren't you begging and pleading and crying?"

"Because, asshole, maybe that's true for your world, but we ain't in your world right now. This is Ponyville, and we take care of each other, where ponies like me can beat ponies like you into snot!" Avalon snapped, and she gritted her teeth before leaning forwards and snapping: "And my Mom and my Dad taught me to always stand up for what's right and never back down to bullies like you, no matter what they threaten! You're a coward if you have to hide behind all your big-shot friends, and I don't ever, _ever _back down because some goddamn fink in a fancy suit tells me to!"

She reached forwards and grabbed one of his breast pockets, ripping it firmly off and tossing it down before stomping on the material a few times, and Underbrush scowled at her. She glared back, trembling, but refusing to be afraid: she saw the challenge in his eyes, and she was determined to beat him, here and now, before she whispered: "And you know what the worst part is? Even if I wanted to stop, I can't, because you said something I just can't overlook to my friend back there, and we take care of our friends. Mom's always said... even if it meant losing the farm, family and friends come first."

There was silence for a moment, and then Underbrush looked over the tiny Pegasus moodily before he reached up and ruffled her mane. Avalon snarled at him, her eye twitching, before the publisher looked distastefully past her at Meadowlark. "I recognize you now. That moron Barry called you Scrivener's protege... yeah, I keep an eye on everything related to that bastard slave hoof."

Aphrodisia growled at this, arching her back like a cat, but Underbrush ignored her as he looked at Meadowlark and sized her up for a moment, then jerked his head moodily at the pale, slightly-terrified Pegasus stallion standing just behind him. "Doctrine here deals with one of my smaller presses for me. I know you were planning to run away and cry and drink with your little filly-fooling friends, but maybe instead you can do something productive with your life. He needs an assistant for fact-checking and research. Right, Doctrine?"

Underbrush tossed a glare over his shoulder at Doctrine, who gaped, then mouthed a few times before nodding hurriedly when the earth pony snarled at him, and Meadowlark flushed and reached up to touch her lips, trembling as she whispered: "I... I really need tonight... I don't think I can make any major decisions and... and... I'm supposed to go... out of country..."

"If it's for research purposes the company will fund your travel expenses." Underbrush said distastefully, and all eyes stared at him as Ersatz only smiled a little and shook her head slowly, before the earth pony turned away and stormed off towards the patio. "Doctrine, sell the job to her or you're fired. And snack-pack, work on your right hook."

"I'll join you." Ersatz said gently, striding quickly over to Underbrush as Avalon shouted profanities at the businesspony's back, but they went ignored as Underbrush flicked blood from his bruised features and headed inside, the half-demon following behind him as she murmured: "You've always had the strangest way of apologizing for-"

"And what's this, your way of apologizing to me?" Underbrush snarled as he spun around, glaring up at her, and the two looked at each other silently before he said disgustedly: "Look, I don't care what you did to get your magical powers. I don't care what your relationship is with that demon stallion you're whoring yourself out to if he isn't whoring himself to you. I don't care-"

"If you didn't care it wouldn't hurt you every time I called you 'Xeric.'" Ersatz said quietly, and when Underbrush opened his mouth, Ersatz gave a faint smile and said softly: "If I truly want to make myself into a better pony, and make up for the mistakes I made in the past... I have to try and save you, Xeric Underbrush. Because I know that I'm at fault in large part for making you the way you are today. And if at all possible, I'd like to stop you from destroying yourself."

She paused, then reached up and calmly straightened his tie with her hooves, Underbrush slowly closing his mouth before she smiled a little more. "Maybe you can stop picking fights and squashing ponies that disagree with you and... come and meet some of my friends. There's a 'slave hoof,' as you like to say, named Sleipnir, that I think you would be very interested in meeting."

"Oh, whatever." Underbrush muttered, shaking his head and beginning to lower it, and then his eyes flicked up and glared at Barry as the agent staggered into the hall from the other end with a wheeze, then squeaked and froze like he'd just been caught in blinding light from the glare of the earth pony. "Barry! Go find your idiot client, tell him that if he doesn't have another book ready for me within three months, I'm going to rip up my contract with him and gut your entire business like a fish. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir yes sir!" Barry squeaked, saluting with a tremble before he spun around and staggered hurriedly back into the room he'd just left, paling as he looked wildly back and forth through the kitchen as Applejack glanced up curiously from where she was helping Pinkie Pie put together some more snacks for guests. "Oh g-god, where's Scrivener Blooms?"

"Out back, paying their respects to Selene with a few others. You seen Antares at all? He was supposed to be out there too, but it looks like he wandered off somewhere." Applejack paused, then frowned over her shoulder at Rainbow Dash, who was seated comfortably at the dining room table, playing poker with Soarin' and Cowlick, while Ross watched over the engineer's shoulder with a happy smile. "Speaking of which, you seen Avalon around?"

Rainbow only shrugged, and Soarin' glanced up even as he pushed a pile of bits forwards. "Fifteen. And uh... well, last I heard from her was probably half an hour ago."

"So how is it offensive when I call you gay, but not when she does?" Cowlick asked mildly as she tried to shift the sling on her foreleg, and Soarin' gave her a flat look. "Hey, I'm just curious here. Besides, I need something to distract myself. Ross here won't let me have more than one smoke a day with these goddamn pills I'm taking. Haven't had caffeine or an amphetamine in forever either, so I feel as stupid as Dash does on a regular day right now. I raise ten, by the way."

"Call. Asshole." Rainbow Dash said mildly, pushing his own bits forwards before he hesitated and asked in a quieter voice: "Hey, Cowlick... this might be weird of me to ask, but... you got any tricks under your saddle for Scrivener and Luna? Scrivy's weird but a good guy, Luna's completely crazy but you know she's right up there with Celestia on the 'ponies we need around' list, and... Twilight is still... in there with them. And I just don't think I could live with seein' Antares go through losing them all over again, you know?"

There was silence, but surprisingly it was broken by a laugh from Barry, who strode over and firmly patted Dash on the shoulder, earning a look of surprise from the Pegasus stallion. "Look sport, don't you worry a thing about that, okay? I got no worries, zip, zero, about champ coming back from whatever the hell he's getting into. As far as I'm concerned, this whole crazy deal is a non-issue."

The agent smiled and glanced around at the ponies, who were all staring at him, and then he softened a little and said in a quieter voice: "Yeah, I know. I saw what happened out there, I heard all about what happened to champ and girl-champ, and I see that poor Lady Twilight ain't on her hooves right now. I know all about Decretum and how everything went wrong before it went right, but you know what? Even if everything goes wrong again, they got great friends like you guys all lookin' out for them. Ready and willing to do everything to get 'em back. And they clearly are too stubborn to die, so even if they get lost... someone'll go and find 'em, right? Besides, you guys got contacts up in Heaven and down in Hell! You don't get a whole lot sweeter than that!"

Rainbow Dash smiled after a moment, then he nodded a few times before Barry added with a grin over at Cowlick: "Also, your friend over there just has garbage in her hoof."

"Hey, screw you!" Cowlick snapped immediately, and then she winced before grumbling and throwing down her cards, glowering as Rainbow grinned widely and Barry skittered away from the table. "Goddammit. Could have bluffed my way out of that."

"It's okay, Cowlick. It's just a game, games are just for fun, right?" Ross said encouragingly, and the engineer sighed but smiled and nodded a few times before glancing up and watching as Barry quickly left the kitchen through the doors at the back.

He strode onto the patio to find Luna and Scrivener with Celestia just behind them, their gazes focused on Selene's portrait and the pile of offerings. Innocence was out here as well, quietly looking up at her parents, and the lanky agent shifted a bit before he looked awkwardly into the backyard, where the armored Nightmare Eventide seemed to be holding conversation with a familiar Kelpie. The demon glanced up, then smiled softly at Barry, giving him a wave, and he awkwardly cleared his throat as he waved back at Hevatica, mumbling her name before he looked forwards.

Scrivener glanced over his shoulder, and the stallion smiled a little as he turned around before Barry said quietly: "Lots of ponies are worried about you, champ. I'm tryin' to do my thing, keep 'em settled down, but... you know. And uh... Underbrush... well..."

"Whatever Underbrush wants can wait. Just write it down on my calender, and when I get back we can talk about it." Scrivener said softly, and Barry nodded lamely a few times before the charcoal stallion turned his eyes back towards Selene's portrait, rubbing a hoof gently along Innocence's back, a small smile spreading over his features. "I think I'm going to do some research on Nephilim. There's not a lot of information but... well, Selene left a whole bunch of little personal things in her room, just sitting out in the open. Almost like she knew what was going to happen, and wanted to let us know..."

Luna only laughed quietly and shook her head slowly, murmuring: "But who can know for sure, Scrivener Blooms? 'Tis impossible to say. She was always a maddening, frustrating creature, that is what I have to say upon that subject... and I shall miss her dearly."

Scrivener nodded slowly, looking down before he and Luna both sighed softly, and Celestia rose her head before glancing over her shoulder at Barry. She studied him for a moment as Barry looked back at her lamely, and then the ivory winged unicorn finally smiled a little and said softly: "Normally I ask Scrivener Blooms this, but I have a speech to prepare. A very important speech, and... perhaps you could help me draft it out. I have the feeling that my brother and sister... this is the last night for a while we're going to get a chance to see them."

"Don't say that, sister. We shall come back... and nay, nay, that is not a promise. 'Tis just what I plan to do." Luna smiled slightly, looking up at the sapphire mare before she shook her head slowly and returned her eyes to the portrait. "Scrivener Blooms and I have many reasons to return here, after all... our daughters, our son, the fact we are to be grandparents... I cannot miss that, Celestia. I refuse to miss the birth of my grandchildren. Any more than I could bear to leave Innocence without parents."

Celestia nodded slowly, then turned her eyes softly towards the agent, saying quietly: "Still, though. I may have to present this speech within a month. I could use your assistance."

Barry smiled faintly, bowing his head low as he mouthed words for a few moments, then finally said humbly: "I'm a businesspony. Not a writer, Baroness Celestia..."

"I think you do better than me with stuff like this, Barry. You know how to sell an audience." Scrivener Blooms said softly as he turned around, and Barry looked up with surprise... then he swallowed back loudly before the agent leapt forwards and seized the stallion in a tight hug, making the charcoal pony wince.

After a moment, a small smile came to Scrivener's face, and he awkwardly patted the lanky earth pony on the back as he looked down at Innocence, and Innocence gazed radiantly back. And Scrivener silently made the same promise he had heard Luna make, that still echoed through his mind: they would put an end to this, they would stop Thesis, and they would come back alive.


	83. The Beginning Of The End

Chapter Seventy Eight: The Beginning Of The End

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild went against all advice and spent the entire night they should have been resting and preparing in the presence of friends and family, the party not breaking until night began to roll into morning. They saw faces old and new, retold history and listened to news and gossip, and tried to commit all these wonderful experiences to memory, to store them away where they would never be forgotten and always in easy reach.

They experienced emotions of every extreme, not just happiness: the surprise and pain and sadness of finding out from Ersatz, of all ponies, that Meadowlark and Antares had broken up. The frustration provided by Underbrush, at his less-than-pleasant attitude in regards to everything, including this particular subject. The exasperation and mild sense of justice when Burning Desire and Underbrush got into another tussle, and this time the demon almost won. The horror when Underbrush almost bit off Burning Desire's nose.

After breaking up the fight and getting Underbrush, Ersatz, and Burning to sit down under the watchful eye of Atrus, to make sure they didn't cause any further ruckus and finally talked things out, Luna and Scrivener went out to search for their son. They found Antares sitting with his back to the statue of them, drinking with Pinkamena.

There hadn't been much need for words. They had just sat down, and Pinkamena grunted at them as Antares trembled a little, before Scrivener said softly: "When your emotions are really high, sometimes it helps to just scream. Right?"

Pinkamena looked at him for a moment, then threw her head back and yelled at the air, and a moment later Luna and Scrivener smiled despite themselves and did the same. Antares could only stare wordlessly, mouthing stupidly to himself before he trembled, then threw his own head back with a wild, raw howl towards the sky.

Antares' cry lasted longer and was louder than any of theirs, and he slumped at the end of it, breathing hard in and out, tears streaking his face and breath reeking of the expensive whiskey Pinkamena had brought him. Scrivener paused as he looked down at this bottle, then smiled a little bit: the demon could do a great job of hiding her feelings on most things, but she had brought out the good whiskey for him... helped make it clear how much she cared.

The glossy-black unicorn wasn't sobbing, wasn't really crying anymore despite his tears, but he was just sitting back now, breathing hard as he stared at the night sky. And Luna slipped forwards to gently half-hug her son, and Antares closed his eyes and dropped his head against her shoulder before he simply started to talk.

It wasn't a good thing that had happened, maybe, but that didn't make it any less important to them all: Antares lost his marefriend, but he spent almost two hours just talking to his parents beneath the stars, sharing things big and small with them as much as Pinkamena. He connected with them, confided in them, and simply _talked_ to them. And as much as it hurt, it was good, too.

There was no bitterness or anger in their hearts for Meadowlark: Antares admitted himself that from the moment he'd seen Prestige again, felt that tiny, tiny chance they could be together, he'd understood there was no moving past her. That for better or worse, she was the one pony he wanted in his life, and he was determined to make that happen, whatever it meant, no matter what it would take, or how long he had to wait. He knew as a new Valkyrie she would likely have to stay in Valhalla... but maybe, after he lived long enough down here, and proved his own strength, he could join her in the Hall of Heroes to help her keep all of Asgard safe.

Neither Luna nor Scrivener tried to dissuade him, and even Pinkamena only shrugged and took another drink... but maybe the demon knew most of all that sometimes, love worked out. Besides, what Antares needed right now was a little hope, especially since his parents wouldn't be able to stay with him for much longer on top of him just getting dumped... but all the same, he smiled faintly up at them and murmured: "No, thank you... thank you just... for... this. I... I knew it couldn't... really..."

Antares' head tipped forwards, and then his eyes slipped closed, and Pinkamena sighed tiredly before she gestured at Scrivener with her bottle of whiskey, saying mildly: "Go on, you two go find some other people to screw with. I'll bring your idiot son over to Sugar Cube Corners and give him a place to sleep so he doesn't get molested by any horny Nightmares passing by."

Scrivener and Luna traded smiles, then the demon softened and stood up, clearing her throat as she looked almost nervously back and forth before mumbling: "You... you uh... you both come back, okay? Kick his ass and come back. You're both kind of... well... oh screw you both in the face, I hope you get cut into pieces and shoved up whatever remains of each other's butts."

"I'd prefer for Luna to stay away from my butt." Scrivener replied mildly, and then he ducked when Pinkamena hurled the mostly-empty bottle of whiskey at his head before straightening and smiling a bit, not in the least surprised as Pinkamena embraced him tightly, hugging her back and murmuring: "Keep everyone in line while we're gone, okay? Including Celestia. Don't let her do anything too stupid."

"Depends on the stupid. If Princess Sunshine decides to actually go looking for you two instead of just pissing and moaning, I might be inclined to help her out." Pinkamena hesitated, then she leaned carefully up a little before biting almost gently into the side of his neck, and Scrivener winced a bit as he felt her teeth sink through his coat, a trickle of his black blood running down her throat before she drew back and closed her eyes. "I don't forget a taste. I'll find you, and that black chocolate running through your veins if you don't come back. But if I have to come save you, I'm kicking your flank when I do find you before dragging you back home."

Luna smiled slightly at this, and the demon hesitated as her eyes flicked to her, studying her before she asked finally: "You really don't have any urges for that stuff?"

"All the time." Luna replied quietly with a faint smile, and Pinkamena tilted her head with surprise before the sapphire mare shook her head slowly, glancing silently over at Scrivener. "Nay, I no longer seem to need it, Pinkamena... but I do still _want _it, aye. And the thirst rises and falls, and 'tis... 'tis very difficult to keep it at bay, if thou must know the truth. 'Twas actually easier in Decretum, I think because that feeling was... all around me, 'twas being absorbed by touch. But it has risen and fallen over these hours we have spent together.

"Aye, I still desire it. But I know that... I must not give in to the hunger. To do so now would be to put everything at risk, because... if I give in, doing it purely for the want, without even the rationalization of _need_..." There was silence for a moment as the mare looked down, and Pinkamena nodded slowly before the demon gave a quiet chuckle.

"You two really are made for each other. Each other's poison as well as each other's pleasure. Makes me a little jealous, Nightmare Moon..." Pinkamena halted, then she glanced over at Scrivener and said quietly: "Don't break her, huh? She's a bitch, but I think taming her would kill her. Same goes to you: don't try and make him show his real face to the world, and don't you try and change the fact he's a malicious, sadomasochistic bastard at his heart. That's my favorite quality in him. Cuter even still by the fact you and him aren't exactly psychopaths."

"Neither are you. You just do a really good impression." Scrivener said softly, and Pinkamena laughed and shook her head slowly before she turned around to head over to fetch Antares, and the stallion smiled a bit at her back, nodding silently once before he and Luna turned away and headed back to their daughter's home.

They found Morning Glory outside with Courtly Love, and the Destroyer gave them an ill look as they approached before she glowered up at the starry sky and said distastefully: "I'm just trying to explain our constellations to this insect-minded moron."

"I did not say a thing." Luna said mildly, smiling slightly at the earrings Morning Glory was still wearing, and then she turned a mischievous smile to Courtly Love, who was looking up at the mare with shining eyes. "So has he admitted it yet?"

Morning Glory only grunted, and Courtly Love laughed before he said easily, turning his eyes warmly towards Luna: "Oh, I've told her many times about my feelings, but... she does insist on playing hard to get and all..."

He sighed almost dreamily, and Morning Glory groaned before muttering: "You really think you're that smart, don't you? That you've got everypony fooled, right? Well, moron, demons read emotions. But it's not like all the clues aren't there anyway: you avoid water, you dislike reflective surfaces, the bruises I purposefully leave on you shift from day-to-day... do I have to go on? Or are you possibly so stupid you don't even know what you are?"

Courtly Love's eyes widened in alarm, and he looked wildly back and forth before holding up his hooves, babbling: "Wait, wait, no, y-you have it all wrong, I've got a... a... a medical condition! And I'm scared of mirrors! And I really really like you!"

"Oh no, a Changeling, Scrivener Blooms! 'Tis a Changeling!" Luna declared in mock fright, raising her front hooves and waving them wildly back and forth in front of herself, and Scrivener coughed and looked hurriedly away to try and hide his grin as the mare continued: "'Tis great and awful and terrible and if we are not careful he shall turn into a smaller version of Celestia and attempt to lecture us to death with hurtful words!"

"I... I... hey." Courtly Love looked confused, insulted, and simply stunned, mouthing wordlessly for a few moments as Morning Glory rolled his eyes before he said finally: "Changelings are... we're... great! We can... we're like super spies and... stuff."

"Oh yes, thou can transform thyselves at will. 'Tis a little less impressive when one can do this." Luna's body glowed brightly, and then blue mist burst out from her form in all directions before she ripped through the fog in the monstrous form of Nightmare Moon, her mane and tail blue, glowing flames, her leathery wings spread, fanged maw roaring loudly.

Courtly Love's eyes went wide and all color drained from his face before he toppled stiffly backwards in terror, and the Nightmare Moon-shaped mare sniffed disdainfully before her body glowed and shrank back into her normal shape, wings flapping once before furling tightly at her sides. "Well, I shall admit that 'tis rather impressive thou can hold thy shape even whilst peeing thyself, but all the same I believe I have made my point. In days of old Celestia oft made me polymorph myself to sneak into places and gain information."

"I heard from your brother you used to do far more than that." Morning Glory said mildly, and Luna grinned widely and shrugged easily before the Destroyer rolled her eyes, then looked moodily down Courtly Love, who was staring up at her desperately. "Oh, just get up, idiot. Didn't I call you an annoying bug from the very start?"

"Aye. Plus thou seems nothing like Chrysalis, and we do not believe there are any Changelings left in Equestria... perhaps in some other place in this world, but not here. There are Takers, but... they are a much different breed of creature." Luna paused, then smiled slightly and turned her eyes towards Scrivener Blooms, as he gazed amusedly back at her. "Besides, 'tis a cute couple. The Destroyer and the little Changeling."

"Shut up, Luna Brynhild." Morning Glory said disgustedly, and then she reached down and hauled Courtly Love up to his hooves after another moment, making him squeak. "Don't you have some other people to harass? Ponies more willing to lick your hooves than we are?"

"I do not enjoy the company of ponies who desire to lick my hooves. Well, except for Scrivener Blooms." Luna winked over at him, and the stallion rolled his eyes before the sapphire mare smiled slightly. "But aye, I can take a hint. And we must ensure Innocence is at rest and speak to whomever remains here at this late hour and... visit with our family."

The two strode by, and then Scrivener glanced over at Luna, and the sapphire mare sighed before looking over her shoulder and adding gently: "And just so we are clear, I am not saying either of thee must leave. I am in fact inviting thee to stay, as a matter of fact: thou art friends. Well. Morning Glory is a friend, and in a sense, my ever-loyal guardian, and I suppose thou art her... plus one, is this the proper term, Scrivener Blooms? I think this is the correct term."

"Yes, that's the right term, Luna." Scrivener smiled slightly himself, shaking his head slowly before he glanced over his shoulder as Courtly Love grinned lamely and waved a hoof at him. "You are both welcome here, don't worry about that. More than welcome, even."

The two headed inside, and found Scarlet Sage in the den with Apple Bloom curled against her and her head resting on her stomach, dozing quietly. The pregnant Pegasus was still awake though, gazing silently across the room at the cradle they had set up, in which Innocence was soundly sleeping away, and the parents of the sisters both gazed quietly at this before Luna murmured: "She has always been such a heavy sleeper. So unlike Antares was... but then again, she is loud and violent. They... they balance rather well, really."

Scarlet Sage laughed quietly and nodded slowly, and then Luna glanced over at Scrivener and said softly: "Fetch us tea, will thou? And do not even dare think it, Scarlet Sage, thou art heavy with thy twins. And besides, Scrivy enjoys helping, does thou not?"

Scrivener only gave Luna an amused look before he headed back into the hall, striding down to push through the beaded curtain at the end and into the kitchen before he looked up with surprise at the small dining table. "Hey, I didn't expect to see any of you guys still here."

"Hell, Applejack wanted to spend the night. And I guess the rest of us just got to talking and... lost track of time." Rainbow answered from his seat at the table, and Spike glanced up with an awkward smile, waving a claw awkwardly. Rarity looked up warmly from her spot beside her husband, and Fluttershy nodded politely as she gave an almost-shy smile to the stallion as he passed, a cup of steaming tea in front of her.

Scrivener smiled at the blue stallion, then headed across the kitchen, asking: "Can I get you guys anything while I put on tea for Scarlet and Luna, then? Or Applejack or... Nirvana and your kids around still too, Fluttershy?"

"No, no... but I wanted to stay, and Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom both said they didn't mind." Fluttershy replied softly, shaking her head with a small smile. "Nirvana and my children are going to come back in the morning, though. We all just... really want to help look after your daughters. Twilight's daughters... Scarlet's pushing herself so hard, and Innocence is so..."

"So beautiful." Rarity said softly, glancing over at Spike, and the dragon nodded slowly as he squeezed her hoof silently. The two traded smiles, and Scrivener nodded slowly in agreement before the ivory unicorn turned a tender look towards Scrivener Blooms. "I'll be honest. At first, I certainly did have my doubts and my worries... but now that I've seen the baby, and how you and Luna treat her, and Twilight's own happiness over Innocence..."

"Hey, I thought we were all okay with the whole... triad thing or whatever you guys call yourself." Rainbow Dash said mildly, leaning back in his chair and tossing a wink over at Scrivener. "By the way, some days I'm really jealous of you, and other days I'm really, really glad that I'm not you. I mean, if Applejack was twins, that'd be awesome. But there'd also be twice as much 'Dash, get back to work,' and 'Dash, you idjit, that's not how you cook pancakes' and 'dammit, Dash, the house is on fire and it's your fault.'"

"You'd hear that the house was on fire twice as much if there were two Applejacks?" Spike asked with a tilt of his head, and Rainbow Dash glared at him before the dragon cleared his throat and shrugged pointedly even as he rose his claws in a gesture of surrender.

After a moment, the Pegasus stallion sighed and rolled his eyes as Fluttershy hid a smile behind a hoof and Rarity looked up with amusement herself. "Goddammit. Why the hell are you smart now, Spike? You were supposed to be small and cute forever. Not turn into some big handsome brainy blacksmith. How can you be all those things when Sleipnir gets lost trying to cross the street?"

Spike only laughed and shook his head at this, reaching up to touch the charm around his bicep as he said softly: "I'm not that smart, Dash. I'm just..." His eyes roved to Rarity, softening. "Real lucky, I guess you could say. Way luckier than I deserve. Probably a lot more lucky than a lot of Spikes out there, really."

Dash grinned at this as Scrivener finished setting the kettle up, the charcoal stallion striding over to the table as the Pegasus gave the dragon an entertained glance. "Now you sound more like me. Talking about how you must be the best of the best out of all the other Spikes across the layers."

Scrivener rolled his eyes in entertainment, the charcoal stallion asking wryly as he leaned in at the corner of the table: "And you realize we have yet to meet a Rainbow Dash that's a stallion in another layer, right?"

"Yeah, that's clearly why I'm superior." Rainbow replied blandly, grinning widely around at the others, and Rarity and Fluttershy both only gave him amused looks as Spike snorted in amusement, before the sky-blue Pegasus cleared his throat and added awkwardly: "Uh... please don't tell Applejack I said that, by the way. I might be able to run away from her but she still hits a lot harder than I can. And that's before the whole I-like-being-able-to-have-sex thing, too."

Scrivener snorted in amusement, shaking his head slowly as Rarity remarked mildly: "I must say, Rainbow Dash. It's a strange relief that you're still the same stallion you've always been. Talking long before thinking and always finding a way to get yourself into trouble."

"Believe me, Rarity, I don't think that part of me is ever gonna change." Rainbow answered easily, shrugging a bit and giving a small smile over at the others. "It's a good thing though, I think. I don't wanna change who I am. I don't think I've ever really wanted to change who I am, really. I just always wanted to be me."

Scrivener smiled slightly at this, and conversation lapsed into something a little softer for a while as the charcoal stallion prepared the tea. But once it was ready, the other ponies and dragon followed him back to the den, where they settled in together for quiet, comfortable talk, simply enjoying their time with one-another and quietly passing on their best wishes to the two ponies that would soon be leaving for unknown dangers, in an unknown world.

Even before sunrise, just as the sky began to bruise with the light of morning-not-yet-begun, the conversation naturally fell into a lull before Scrivener and Luna quietly excused themselves. They returned just as Innocence began to stir, as if she sensed that her parents were soon to leave, and she didn't want to miss her chance to say goodbye.

Her head rose, eyes blinking slowly before she smiled quietly up at her family, studying them silently before she crawled up to her hooves. She leaned up against the wall of the cradle, looking up at her parents and smiling wider over them, studying the polished and beautiful armor protecting their bodies, the way Abaddon was loyally perched on Scrivener's shoulder, the weapons holstered over Luna's armored frame. "Mutt. Daddy. Mommy."

Luna and Scrivener traded faint smiles at this, but they both felt it for a moment: the tickle that ran through their minds, the shift inside of them, that soft sound like a quiet breath beneath their thoughts. A moment later, both ponies turned their eyes back down to their foal, and Luna reached down to pick up the filly, hugging her close against her chest and kissing her forehead quietly. "Oh, Innocence. My sweet, my beloved, my babe. But do not fear... thy siblings are going to take wonderful care of thee while... while we are gone. But all the same, we shall overcome."

Innocence burbled a little, then grabbed quietly at her mother's mane before smiling a little when the sapphire mare gently passed the mare to the charcoal stallion, squeezing her silently close before he kissed her forehead softly and murmured: "I love you, Sin. We'll be keeping you in mind."

The filly smiled up at him, then nuzzled into her father's comforting embrace, murmuring quietly as Abaddon chirped softly on Scrivener's shoulder. The stallion breathed slowly in and out, studying her silently, trying to memorize every detail of his daughter's body as Luna rubbed a hoof slowly along his back and smiled faintly as she studied the two of them, feeling a strange tickle through her body, swearing that she saw more than just Scrivener holding the filly... she saw Twilight too.

She shook herself out after a moment, and then Scrivener Blooms quietly slipped Innocence back into her cradle, the filly frowning as she looked up at them before struggling to stand, asking worriedly: "Mutt? Dada?"

" _Móðer_ and Father have to leave, Innocence..." Luna smiled faintly, hesitating as she looked around the room, at all the eyes gazing at them, at their family and friends. "We do not want to but... we have to. There is a job we must do, to protect thee, and the friends and family who are so important to us. Do not fear, child... thou shall be well-taken care of."

Innocence looked up at them as they gazed back down, and then Luna and Scrivener silently shared a look before their eyes rose to look around the room. There wasn't even a breath for a few moments, and then Scrivener finally rose a hoof as Luna bowed her head, the stallion saying quietly: "We'll see you guys... soon, we hope. Take care of yourselves and each other while we're gone, huh?"

"Fare all thee well. And protect my children." Luna added softly, eyes roving towards Scarlet Sage and studying her with a faint smile, as the pregnant mare trembled and gazed at her mother and father. "I love thee, Scarlet. Thou shall be a better mother than I."

"Mom, Dad..." Scarlet Sage smile faintly, then swallowed a little, but she didn't need to say it for them to hear and understand all the same, both ponies smiling and taking one last look around the room before they turned and headed out into the hall.

Innocence called for them, but the two ponies forced themselves to keep walking, both lowering their heads and feeling pain pulse through their chests, not speaking even through their link as they passed into the hallway and headed towards the door leading out.

The filly rattled the bars of her crib, shouting for her parents again, looking up almost fearfully before her horn glowed brightly... and a moment later, she blinked out into the middle of the room, scampering past surprised ponies and into the corridor. Luna looked over her shoulder with surprise as the filly ran straight at them, and then the sapphire mare quickly held up a hoof and Innocence stumbled to a halt.

The infant stared up at them, trembling a little, and Luna shook her head before she said quietly: "No, thou must stay here, Innocence, and stay safe. Be a good girl now. We shall..." Luna bit her lip to stop herself from making the promise, and then she and Scrivener traded looks before the stallion smiled faintly, and they returned their eyes to their little girl, as Luna murmured: "Part of us shall always be with thee. Always."

Scrivener nodded, then he hesitated for a moment before reaching up and gently pulling Abaddon off his shoulder, setting the pseudodragon down in front of Innocence. The pet whimpered and looked up as if hurt, but Scrivy only shook his head and said softly: "No, you stay here, keep an eye on my little girl. And Innocence... it's going to be okay, okay? Be strong."

Innocence gazed up at them with a tremble as she sat back quietly, shaking her head almost as if in denial even as she reached out to hug Abaddon as the pet whimpered again and leaned up a little, staring at the two ponies, but Luna and Scrivener only smiled again at their daughter and companion before turning and leaving through the door. It swung silently shut behind them, and the ponies both forced themselves to face ahead over the group of ponies and others gathered in the front yard.

Burning Desire smiled up at them with Morning Glory towering over one side of him and Ersatz quietly looking up from the other. Nirvana and his three children were here, beside Hevatica and Atrus, and Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena and Sleipnir sat near Antares and Celestia and Discombobulation.

Scrivener and Luna strode calmly out into the yard, aware that behind them there were more ponies in the windows: their gathered friends from the den, and Applejack from upstairs, and Eventide from another. They glanced back only once, and both felt Twilight's spirit shift again, half-wakening with a soft breath before fading again from their minds, but into a gentler lull this time.

The two armored, ready ponies strode forwards, and many of those gathered fell in around them, only a few staying behind to watch quietly. They walked beneath dawn's breaking light, a near-silent parade through the village streets, joined here and there by others: Barry – who surprisingly respected the silence – and Discord, and Big Mac and Soarin', and Avalon and Aphrodisia and even Meadowlark, although she and Antares kept distance from each other. All the same, Luna and Scrivener both appreciated the fact that she wanted to be here to support them; Antares likely did too, only... the wounds they both had were still fresh. Pain was understandable, even if it had in the end been a mutual understanding between them.

They made their way to the engineering lab, and found Cowlick and Ross standing with Greece and Tenochtitlan out front. The mare was smoking a cigarette, studying the two ponies before she nodded once and said quietly: "Okay. Time for the show, huh?"

Luna and Scrivener both nodded and smiled a little in response, and Cowlick rolled her cigarette between her lips before she grunted and turned around. The Nibelung opened the doors for her, and the engineer and Ross both strode into the building, the mare limping along on three legs as she said calmly: "Don't know if she told you this already, but Celestia and Bob got your stuff all packed up for you last night. All kinds of equipment, and I decided to go for broke and put together a whole load of White Matter bullets for you. Also got one of those fancy signal flares, so you can tell us when you wanna get back here... make sure you use it, huh?"

The two smiled a little at this, both hearing what Cowlick was really saying, but they remained silent as they strode through the halls of the facility until they reached the testing hall, and the portal ring already hooked up in the rack, faintly thrumming with energy.

It was already charging with energy, and looked thicker and somehow overall more heavy-duty than the previous portal rings they'd seen. As ponies and others filtered in to form an audience behind them, Cowlick dragged herself over to a pair of satchels sitting on a crate against one wall, the engineer explaining: "This thing's a little hardier than the other rings. Greece and Ten built it using some real ancient Architect designs and those portal parts Antares brought back years ago... but it's gonna require more energy to power, and none of us have the coordinates, so you're going to have to provide both the charge and the portal spell, Luna. I sure as hell hope you actually know where you're going."

Luna and Scrivener traded looks, but they both heard Valthrudnir's voice as the _Jötnar_ muttered distastefully: _Yes, I remember that world's position well. I'll provide the data, and while you may not be able to fully-cast the spell by yourself, there is another Valkyrie here you are compatible with. You should be able to activate a portal with your combined efforts._

"Celestia?" Luna glanced over her shoulder, and the ivory winged unicorn strode forwards without hesitation, nodding firmly to her younger sibling. Luna nodded back, then turned her eyes forwards as she said quietly: "Thou hast my thanks, big sister."

Celestia smiled faintly at this, and then Scrivener winced when Cowlick half-flung the pair of saddlebags into him, leaning to the side before the engineer said: "Gave you two a few extra treats, too. Now I know you can't promise anything, so I ain't asking for a promise. I'm _telling_ you. Come back."

Luna and Scrivener traded smiles, and then they both looked over their shoulders, over the strange group of people of all shapes and sizes behind them, before the sapphire mare said softly: "No promises, but... we do look forwards to the day we see all of thee again. Friends, family... take care of thyselves. All of thee. Antares... be strong."

Antares nodded, trembling a little and smiling faintly as he gazed at his parents with too-bright eyes, and Scrivener and Luna both swallowed before turning forwards in the same moment, as the stallion picked up the satchels and tossed them over his body. As he secured the belts against his body, Luna and Celestia both looked into the empty, thrumming ring before they closed their eyes and lowered their heads in almost the same moment.

Their horns glowed, and a hum began to build through the air, before Cowlick pointed over at Ross and Greece. Both unicorn and Nibelung nodded and turned to throw the switches on the wall beside them, and electricity surged over the ring as the lights of the long corridor they were in flickered violently. A hum began to build, higher and higher through the air, and Luna bared her teeth as Scrivener clenched his eyes shut, feeling his strength automatically pouring into the sapphire mare.

Then Luna's eyes widened as she felt a knowledge flow through her, and a tinge of dark strength before she snapped her horn upwards, gasping as Celestia's own eyes opened with shock. Electricity blasted along the steel ring as glowing light filled up the space in the portal before it turned dead black, rippling violently as the edge of the ring sparked and it began to shudder rapidly, reality itself beginning to ripple and vibrate around the frame.

"Goddammit, it's unstable! We gotta shut it... what the hell are you doing?" Cowlick shouted incredulously as Luna and Scrivener both staggered forwards, eyes locked on the dark eye of the vortex. The engineer tried to step forwards, but then the floor around the ring cracked and tore, sending shockwaves through the corridor that made the earth pony mare stagger.

She fell on her side as Scrivener and Luna both stumbled, then set themselves as the crowd called to them, but even Celestia could only stare, despite Cowlick's voice shouting furiously: "You stupid crowbait, get away, it's gonna turn into a singularity and kill us all if you don't-"

And then Scrivener and Luna simply sprinted for the portal, almost perfectly mirroring each other before they leapt into the darkness in the ring. And there was pain, and a sensation of being crushed, and screaming and roaring and clanking of gears and metal before the two were vomited out the other side in a blast of electricity, both hitting the hard ground and bouncing and rolling over sharp, crystalline terrain.

They both came to a halt in a sprawl, as above, the black eye floating in the sky trembled before blinking out of existence with another crackle of electricity. They were left breathing hard in the sickly gray air, neither pony able to stand, to make any sense of their surroundings, to even comprehend that they had made it through the portal as their minds reeled and aches pulsed through their bodies.

But after a few minutes of simply laying together, slumped and breathing hard, Luna and Scrivener both finally managed to raise their heads and look at each other. Red was trickling down from Luna's nose, while Scrivener's darker blood spilled from one of his ears, and the sapphire mare studied him for a moment before she reached up and touched his face gently, murmuring: "Thou art much more handsome when concussed."

Scrivener smiled wryly at this, and then he shook his head slowly before he and Luna slowly hauled themselves up to their hooves, looking back and forth. The ground beneath their hooves was rocky and ugly and obsidian, with thin, ugly weeds sprouting around and between the stones, struggling for survival. Then they both realized they had crashed down onto some kind of cliff, with an edge that twisted upwards and formed into a sneering lip.

The two traded a look, then slowly strode up to the top of the cliff and looked out over Thesis' home, what Kismet had called Endworld: and truly, it lived up to that name. Whatever it had once been, it was no longer Equestria, or any other country for that matter. It was a world that had seen something far beyond 'apocalyptic,' a world that had become not just a wasteland, but a waste dump, littered with the refuse of gods and devils and all their broken playing pieces and toys.

They stared over the dead soil, nothing but acidic swamp and mire and char: here and there, broken rocks and crystal formed plateaus and jutting cliffs. Massive machines and broken pipes rested in abandoned chaos, and enormous chunks of what-looked like half-completed structures stood without order or arrangement, splattered with mire and overgrown with parasitic life. There was no real rhyme or reason amidst the wastes, like the jumble of structures that had once filled this place had been torn up from their original places and thrown in all directions by tantruming giants. It wasn't a world they looked out on: it was the diseased flesh of one immense, cancerous tumor.

Scrivener shuddered and closed his eyes, as Luna gritted her teeth, then drew her eyes upwards in surprise as something cawed and shot past overhead. Her eyes widened in horror as a flock of what were some kind of bird flew by... but they had no feathers, just spongy black flesh. A murder of mutant crows, and Luna shuddered slowly before she turned her gaze over her shoulder in the direction the birds had come from.

Behind them, down the sloped rocks of this awful mountain they were on, there was just more wasteland. And a single... she guessed it was a tree, but it looked like it had black, burnt flesh instead of bark, and it seemed to be bleeding yellow pus as its branches groped weakly at the gray, cloudy skies above. Luna couldn't stop herself from looking up at this, and she shivered as she saw the sun in the far distance, smaller than in their world, red and poisoned and... ugly.

Scrivener, meanwhile, was scanning the horizon before he finally shook his head out and pointed in what he thought was north... _maybe. _"Is that Canterlot in the distance? I think those are the mountains, but... I can't be sure. It's so damn far away, and..."

"Aye. I believe thou art right." Luna murmured, turning her eyes in the direction Scrivener had pointed, focusing her vision... but the only reason it was visible at all was because of the strange, alluring glinting coming off the structure that seemed almost to float over the rocky teeth surrounding it. "Is Thesis based there?"

_No. I highly doubt that. _Valthrudnir said quietly, and both ponies frowned at this, glancing at each other but both seeing the image of Valthrudnir sitting in a simple wooden chair, his back to them, facing pointedly away as he silently paged through the cards in his hands. _Thesis was not born or raised there. Canterlot was where many proceedings were held, and we often worked... but Celestia lived in her own castle, surrounded by what was then called the Eternal Forest._

"Which became known as Everfree. Our old home..." Luna's gaze slowly roved over the horizon again, turning away from what she thought was Canterlot into another direction, murmuring: "What became known only as the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters... the real name of which even I have forgotten in all these years and all the years of... not caring even after Celestia had it built as our first ruling seat."

_As I am sure that Thesis has given it a much different name, in any event. _Valthrudnir muttered, and Scrivener glanced down as Luna's eyes settled on what she thought might be a geometric shape that defied the chaos of this wasteland. _He will be there, though. It's not only familiar territory, it's a place I had reconstructed to better suit my needs for an administrative seat. Canterlot I had repurposed into an industrial factory._

There was silence for a moment, and then Scrivener and Luna traded uneasy looks before the stallion asked quietly: "Why are you so afraid? You're not even mocking or taunting us. You just sound... scared."

Valthrudnir was silent, and it wasn't like Scrivener had really expected to hear the _Jötnar_ answer anyway; in large part why they were both stunned when Valthrudnir's voice admitted simply: _Because I do not desire any of us to die._

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener and Luna both simply nodded before looking forwards, the sapphire mare murmuring after a moment: "Well, at least we have our course. And it does not look like... the life that still lives here will offer us much in the way of resistance. Let us only hope that Thesis was foolish enough to pit the meat of his forces against us, and that now his base lays undefended."

Valthrudnir only grunted, and Scrivener nodded a little with a grimace before the two ponies turned away from the ledge, making their way slowly down the rocky mountainside to the wastes below. On the way they saw what had likely once been a deer, but was now a skinless, glaring thing with three eyes that hissed at them before leaping away into the desolate wastes. It made them both shudder to imagine what other mutations and sickening evolutions life had been forced to undergo throughout this world, just to survive.

The two ponies trekked slowly at first, looking back and forth, getting a feel for the world around them as they shivered a little beneath their armor. They could hear faint creaking calls now and then, and saw Silverbacks scuttling along the wastes, sometimes preying on fat, ugly toad-things covered in pustules, sometimes attacking other insects, sometimes cannibalizing each other. Apart from the bugs and the toads, the only sign of life they saw were the birds that flew by now and then, and sometimes could be seen circling in the listless skies high above.

It was chilly and wet, and the world had a sickly-sweet scent to it, like rotting fruit. Scrivener once managed to stumble through a puddle, and a painful rash spread over his hooves until he turned some of the sludgy bog-earth to mire and quickly rubbed the dark goo over the infected area, shuddering a little as Luna looked at him uneasily. The water had been acidic and toxic, and Scrivener had stepped in a puddle that had barely been deep enough to splash: she didn't want to imagine what would happen if they accidentally stumbled into a hidden pond or creek.

After an hour's march, they stopped to examine a massive, rotting statue of Valthrudnir that was sticking halfway out of the bog, the marble long eaten away and stained an ugly gray over its face, lichen and thick brambles growing and pulsating over it. They both felt Valthrudnir's own shudder of revulsion inside them as they studied the decaying rock, and then the sapphire mare carefully poked at one of the clumps of moss... only for both her and Scrivener to hurriedly stumble backwards when the 'moss' sprouted ugly little tentacles that grabbed wildly at the air around it as the mass started to shudder and squirm, the mare saying weakly after a moment: "We should hurry onwards, Scrivy."

Scrivener nodded, grimacing in distaste before both he and the sapphire mare turned and hurried quickly on their way, every now and then looking uneasily back over their shoulders and feeling like they were being followed.

They eventually found themselves approaching an enormous, ugly bog, half-sunken natural islands sticking up here and there through poisoned water. But there were quietly-thrumming machines here, too, and a clear path through the bog thanks to the metal bridges going from island-to-island. Neither Luna nor Scrivener exactly trusted these, though: they had been eaten away by the acidic water they were sitting in, and many of them were bowed and slumped, as if just waiting for an unfortunate victim to try and cross so they could take someone down with them.

Scrivener and Luna crossed the first bridge cautiously, then paused on the little island to glance uneasily at one of the machines standing out of the dark water, a few dark splotches over the large, pillar-shaped construct. It seemed to be some kind of drill, steam pouring silently up out of one side of the machine and blacker smoke spreading into the air from the stack at the top, as Scrivener whispered: "It's mining something. But..."

_Yes and no. It's pumping carbon into the atmosphere. _Valthrudnir said distastefully, and Scrivener and Luna both frowned at this before the _Jötnar_ muttered: _Most life is carbon-based, and the element itself is a common one. Many of my machines are fueled by absorbing carbon and thermal energy from the air. When these things are higher in abundance, my projects work more effectively, hence why Thesis would be creating a carbon-rich atmosphere... not to mention influencing the greenhouse effect to further heat the world's surface. Interesting._

"And yet the sun looks so poisoned..." Luna shivered a little as she gazed up with distaste at the red eye in the sky, and then she shook her head slowly. "We had best move on from this field of poison, then. Yet... thou says the air is poison, yet neither Scrivy nor I..."

Valthrudnir didn't answer, and Scrivener and Luna only traded uneasy looks before turning their eyes forwards and continuing on their way through the bog. They passed strange trees and once, several Worker Drones calmly seated in the water, ignoring the acid eating away at their bodies despite the fact they were all visibly steaming.

Scrivener halted for a moment to study the gray-skinned ponies uneasily, and Valthrudnir spoke up again, muttering: _Even a garbage heap requires a skeleton crew of workers to keep things running smoothly and sort the refuse. And a small security task force to keep out the vagrants and the vandals. But Thesis has clearly been using the factories and the prison colonies to produce more servants._

"Prison colonies?" Scrivener asked apprehensively, and Valthrudnir laughed shortly even as charcoal stallion and sapphire mare both turned to begin striding nervously ahead again. "What are you doing with... I mean..."

_Every kingdom has dissidents. _Valthrudnir said dismissively, but there was a sense of hesitation before he added abruptly: _I am not a murderer and coward. I sought order. Justice is part of order... perhaps my punishments were harsher, my laws stricter, my rule ultimate, but... it was all in the name of building something, of... of..._

Valthrudnir halted, then he snarled in disgust before muttering, seemingly unaware that they could still hear him: _Why am I justifying myself to these pathetic little lifeforms? I have never needed... they are nothing but... sacks of flesh, they can't be... they can't be..._

His voice faded out from their minds, and Luna and Scrivener traded uneasy looks before they both simply tried to focus on the task at hoof, continuing to push forwards. They passed out of the bog after an hour or so of careful travel, and back into desolate, rocky wastes... but at least now in the distance they could make out some kind of superstructure in the distance, towering over walls and a scattering of smaller buildings and... something else. They were still too far away to see properly, and there were still plenty of relics and ruins and wasteland between them and Thesis' base of operations.

But both ponies were becoming more and more sure this was the only place where Thesis could be. The machinery they passed that was still working all seemed to be pumping their poisons in this direction, and there was an ominous darkness lingering in the sky above the promontory castle. And both could swear that every now and then, they could hear some kind of rumbling coming from the direction they were heading in.

Soon enough, any last lingering doubts they had that they were on the way towards Thesis were dispelled when they came across a cracked highway: it curved off in one direction towards Canterlot, and the other headed straight towards the structure in the distance. It was looking less like one single base, however, and more and more like it might be some kind of small city...

Luna and Scrivener were both distracted by a clanking sound, and they halted at the edge of the highway to watch as shapes slowly, calmly approached from the direction of Canterlot. After a minute or so, the figures began to pass: Worker Drones, pulling enormous carts and steel wagons with rusting wheels. The smaller wagons were filled with ore and other harvested raw materials, while the larger wagons had Soldier Drones and other maleficent constructs of Decretum seated silently, as if patiently waiting to be given their orders and purpose.

The ponies both shivered, then looked down the highway, past the dead lantern posts lining the broken road and at whatever was waiting for them in the distance. They needed no more proof that was where they were headed, and Luna looked quietly over at Scrivener Blooms before she leaned suddenly in and kissed his cheek, murmuring quietly: "Come, Scrivener Blooms. We must be without fear. We must show our true strength now, and fight with all the strength we have. We must... prove that we are worthy enough to achieve our hopes and dreams. To deserve to return home."

"Yeah." Scrivener said quietly, and then he turned, quickly falling into pace alongside the sapphire mare as they ran along the broken highway. They passed the slow-moving transports and soulless servants pulling them, and they dodged around long-dead lampposts and markers until they leapt onto the highway itself, charging straight down the center of the road for whatever destiny awaited ahead.

They were going to finish things, one way or another. Whether Thesis knew what was coming or not, they were going to put a stop to his plans and his insanity. Yet even as they ran fearlessly to meet their destiny, neither could shake the feeling that no matter what waited for them ahead, they were going to have to pour all their strength into just surviving... and they only hoped that their determination to bring down this monster before he could be 'complete' would lend them the rest of the strength they'd need to put a stop to the Replicant for good.


	84. Phobophobia

Chapter Seventy Nine: Phobophobia

~BlackRoseRaven

Thesis shivered weakly, the black liquid around him burning his skin, filling his body with crawling heat and pain. He was clutching the sides of the chest-high tub he was sitting in, breathing uneasily in and out as his muscles flexed and contracted, enormous cables hanging from a large, metallic dome in the ceiling pierced into the raw flesh of his back.

All along his back, his coat had peeled away like paper, revealing red flesh beneath and the bones of his spine. The cables were locked into two large nodes in his back that rested in place of his scapula, each channeling chemicals and stem cells into his body as the tub of ultra-concentrated corruption boiled steadily around him, helping the process along.

He would become stronger, but he wasn't after strength: he was after completion. Slowly, he looked up at the walls of the glass cylinder he was in, but everything past the thick, insulated glass was blurry. This process had been long and arduous, but Mother was keeping him safe and it would all be worth it in the end, he knew. When it was over, he would no longer need he exoskeleton, and he would have taken the first necessary step towards his ultimate completion. Then he would have the power to take the second, final step.

Thesis shivered a little, closing his eyes. He had desired Scrivener Blooms and Luna to be here. Yes, partly because right now... he was vulnerable. With the exoskeleton off, he didn't just lose the ability to concentrate his corruption further, he became as clumsy as a toddler and almost as weak. Since both scapula had been removed in order to implant the exoskeleton, he instead had a complex system of gears and synthetic muscle in his upper body that was responsible for keeping his front limbs moving. The exoskeleton hooked directly into this and powered them, so without it...

Thesis gritted his teeth and shook his head out. There was no need to think about that, or how vulnerable he was with so much of his spine exposed. Or how Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild had betrayed him. How he'd lost friends, his _siblings_, in that disastrous attack on Ponyville... when all he wanted was for them to join him. But no, they had pushed back again and again, and no matter what he'd reasoned or threatened or promised, they just kept throwing themselves at him until they'd actually tried to hurt _him_, like it was his fault this was all happening!

He shook his head slowly, then snarled and slammed a hoof against the rim of the tub, denting the metal before he shuddered and forced his head to lower. But it didn't matter now. He had harvested enough genetic information from them to move towards completion, and to activate the dormant genes in his own body. He would have much preferred having them here to help him, and so he could help _them _as well, but if this was the way it had to be... so be it. Yes, it made things more painful and more complicated, but thankfully Mother was very good at these puzzles.

The Replicant sighed quietly... then frowned in surprise as the voice of the very same mare he'd just been thinking of interrupted his reverie. "Thesis. We seem to have some uninvited visitors."

"What now? Mutants? Just... let them approach Chinavar, then have Kismet deal with them or raise the bridge." Thesis said dismissively, and the mare's voice laughed sourly at this, earning a frown from the stallion. "What, Mother? I'm busy right now, this isn't-"

"Do you really think I'd bother you about a few drooling idiots? No, Thesis, sit up." grumbled the mare's voice, and Thesis's look of unease deepened as he pushed himself a little straighter automatically. "Look ahead. I'm channeling the feed from one of the sentry orbs to you now."

Thesis glanced ahead at the thick glass, watching as something round and small flitted up to the other side of it before beginning to glow, and a moment later a blurred, distorted image was projected over the clear surface in pale colors. He frowned at this, tilting his head curiously before his eyes widened and his mouth went dry as he whispered: "No... impossible. They... no."

"Scans confirm it. Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild... now, I'm curious, Thesis, how exactly do you think they managed to trace you back to Endworld?" asked Mother's voice coolly, and Thesis shook his head in disbelief before the stuttering images of the ponies quickly approaching the only way in and out of this facility – _my home!_ – vanished. "You're getting sloppy. You're lucky we started right away. But if we don't stop them now-"

"Raise the bridge! Raise the bridge!" Thesis yelled, sitting up hurriedly and looking almost panicked as he shook his head wildly back and forth. "They can't be allowed to approach here, they... this can't happen now, I'm too close!"

"Shut up, Thesis. I'll deal with your mess for you. What else are mothers for?" asked the mare's voice irritably, and Thesis ground his teeth together, looking desperately back and forth as he fought back the urge to start screaming for a status update already. He knew he had to let Mother work, even if at the same time, war was won with knowledge, and right now he didn't even know where Luna and Scrivener Blooms were...

...but the two ponies were drawing close now, running side-by-side along the highway. Two large pipes ran along either side of it, ending in culverts that constantly vomited poisonous water down into a deep, immense gorge going around what looked much less like a lone castle now, and more like some kind of massive fortress city that was further insulated by the enormous walls embracing it. Both Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild had their heads raised, staring at this, isolated on an island with a massive, hundred or so foot bridge of concrete and steel.

It was guarded only by a set of immense, undecorated metal pillars, and a second pair of enormous girders that stood some five feet past, inside the railing of the bridge. Scrivener and Luna both slowed to stare at this, before their eyes widened as electricity shocked over the inner set of pillars and the two ponies realized too late these were actually rails that most of the bridge was now slowly rising up along.

Both ponies leaned forwards, gritting their teeth and throwing themselves into full-out sprints, and they cleared the distance between themselves and the bridge in moments before leaping upwards and landing on the raised section. Neither pony saw or realized the way the rail system worked, however, even as they ran quickly down the concrete bridge, until the structure had raised more than halfway up the rails and then began to quickly revolve upside down.

All Scrivener could do was continue to run even as the ground beneath his hooves rapidly began to angle and one his satchels bounced open, contents spilling out in a stream, and Luna cursed as she suddenly flung herself to the side, then sharply rolled sideways in the air as her wings spread out before flapping them hard to launch herself under the rotating bridge. And just as Scrivener's momentum began to fail and gravity to win and drag him down with their lost equipment, he felt Luna's armored back firmly shove against his, bearing against him with just enough pressure to keep him stable as he continued to sprint.

Even as the bridge rolled completely upside down as it finished its ascent, Scrivener continued to run, balanced precariously against Luna's back as he hooves thudded against the upside-down surface of the bridge. And Luna flapped her wings hard, her own teeth bared in a grin as her eyes glowed, matching Scrivener's pace before her eyes locked on the security checkpoint they were heading straight towards.

A closed steel gate blocked their path, made of tall iron bars. A second, almost-identical gate was maybe ten or so feet past that, the only easy way into this massive castle-city: even the space above the gates was blockaded by what looked like electrified nets of metal wire. Wire they couldn't just rip through... but those gates, on the other hoof...

Luna grinned widely, horn beginning to glow as Scrivener bared his own fangs, readying himself as they neared the end of the upside-down bridge before Luna suddenly dropped away from him and Scrivener flung himself forwards before curling up as the mare snapped her horn out. He felt her fling him viciously with telekinesis as her magic shielded his body, body cannonballing straight through the gates and nearly ripping them both off their hinges as they were torn forcefully open.

He almost bounced off the pavement before landing on all fours and dropping low on instinct as Luna shot forwards and landed on his back, before he leapt straight ahead as Luna kicked off his shoulders in the same moment, her body automatically going into a wild corkscrew as electricity sparked around her form.

The second set of gates were rammed open before Luna slammed down on all fours and skidded forwards with a wide grin on her face, fangs bared as Scrivener ran quickly in to drop to a ready position beside her. They had just torn their way into a large square, and a platoon of Dullahan and Soldier Drones were waiting for them, standing at the ready in front of a massive archway. The streets leading to either side were empty, while the guarded threshold led into some kind of long, straight tunnel... but before Luna or Scrivener could even begin to process the perfect, polished and geometrical world around them, an immense shutter slammed down to block off the passageway.

Several crystalline, floating orbs shaped like eyes shot through the air above their heads, then all of them projected a bright, blue-tinged light over the shutter that formed into a coherent, three-dimensional image. And Scrivener and Luna both stared in shock at the features of the mare that greeted them: she was gaunt, with a mane that sparked like lightning and black circles around her eyes, but it was also clearly the face of Celestia, announcing distastefully in a voice that echoed all around them: "Welcome to Exoterra. Go ahead and have all the fun you want in the city, since you got past Chinavar Bridge, but I'm afraid Thesis doesn't want your company in Genesis right now.

"He has some eloquent little arguments for why you should go away, but I think I'll just keep it short and simple. Fuck off." the projected image said rudely, and then it vanished and the floating orbs all quickly withdrew into the air as Luna stared in surprise and Scrivener Blooms winced.

"No one ever said anything about an Evil Celestia. This suddenly does not seem like such a good idea." Scrivener muttered under his breath to Luna, and the sapphire mare grunted and shrugged after a moment, focusing her eyes ahead as the Dullahan and Soldier Drones across the wide square began to slowly approach them.

"What equipment does thou still have?" Luna asked moodily, and then she added dryly: "And this seems like no negative to me. Every villainous Celestia we have faced, I have brought my hoof party to their face's house. The only difference here is that I may actually have to kill Evil Celestia. She uses naughty language."

"Because I never hear you say things like that." Scrivener replied wryly, and then he grimaced and flexed uneasily against his armor, looking up and watching as the enemies drew closer, the Soldier Drones beginning to move in faster, the half-mantis, half-draconic monsters of liquid metal clicking as the Dullahan kept in a phalanx formation. "I think I lost the... the portal flare. Oh hell."

Luna only snorted at this and flicked her mane to the side to fling what looked like a fountain pen free, muttering back: "As if getting home was going to be so easy in any event. So thou lost only our gear then, not our munitions?"

"Your bullets are fine, dearest." Scrivener said dryly, and then he winced as one of the Soldier Drones suddenly leapt forwards, wings bursting out of its back to give itself an extra boost before Luna grinned and flicked her horn towards the creature, sending the fountain pen burying through its chest... before a moment later, it exploded into full-sized _Prúðbikkja _and splattered the Soldier Drone backwards, Scrivener leaning backwards slightly as he added mildly: "Not that you need them."

Luna grinned wider as she rolled her head on her shoulders, before Scrivener stared as _Prúðbikkja _drew back beside her in a ready position on one side... while on the other, _Andlitstingar_ seemed to fling itself free of its sheath before extending to its own full nine-foot length. "Nay, I do not. Now let us simply hope that Celestia's enchantments took upon thy armor, Scrivener Blooms. Otherwise, thou art going to be very sore, very shortly."

"I'll let you have your fun for now." Scrivener said, feeling dark entertainment growing in his mind despite himself, and Luna grinned savagely before flinging herself into the fray, both her spears moving like they were extensions of herself, pieces of her body, and not metal cradled by telekinesis.

She tore quickly through the Drones, ripping through their chests and reducing them to nothing but silvery puddles. Scrivener Blooms stayed back for now as he shrugged off both satchels and pulled his helmet off to toss it into one of the cloth bags, watching as the Dullahan phalanx slowly approached Luna with their shields raised and swords pointed towards her before he finally heard the mare's sharp command, and the charcoal stallion shot forwards before leaping upwards and using Luna like a step as he dove towards the phalanx.

He grinned in midair, eyes blazing as his front hooves snapped apart into claws and he drew one back as he felt the scales spreading up along his form, felt his entire body burn with power and flex. In a matter of seconds, it wasn't a stallion pouncing towards them, but a Tyrant Wyrm that slammed down on top of the phalanx, crushing several of the Dullahan flat beneath his body and scattering the others like bowling pins as he roared furiously.

His armor still gleamed over his body, the plates stretched by magic, covering him still but much thinner and more brittle. The magic was less to keep him protected and more so he could transform even while in his gear, and he thanked Celestia for it even as he seized a Dullahan by its open collar and yanked it into the air, then slammed it straight down into the ground and crushed it beneath his enormous claw.

Scrivener and Luna were both aware that overhead, even as they ripped their way through the ranks of this small platoon, those floating orb-eyes were circling and studying them. Likely reporting everything to Thesis... and they were right on that account, as Evil Celestia's cold voice remarked: "Looks like they found their own way to completion, Thesis."

"Impossible, i-impossible!" Thesis shouted from the bath, shaking his head wildly as he stared in disbelief at the blurry images being projected on the wall of the tube. "No, Mother, just... just stop them! Slow them down! Analyze them and have Kismet and the reapers-"

"Just shut up, Thesis. Mother already knows what she's supposed to be doing." Evil Celestia said icily, and Thesis grimaced and lowered his head before the mare asked moodily: "Defensive positions, or shall I aim to drive them out? And don't sulk."

"I'm not sulking." Thesis glared up at the dome on the ceiling, shaking his head violently before he winced and grabbed at one shoulder with a curse. "Prepare ambushes in districts two and eleven. Flanking positions. And inform me immediately once analysis is complete... and divert power from Exoterra here to Genesis! I need to be complete as soon as possible!"

The mare snorted at this, then said contemptibly: "Really, Thesis? That's your grand plan? Well, when everything goes wrong, don't say I didn't warn you."

"They have to take one of those two routes. Even if the tunnel wasn't blockaded it makes no tactical sense to take a direct rush through the center of a defensive formation... and I am going to be complete, Mother." Thesis snarled, then twitched as he felt the cables hooked into his back spark with electricity, gasping before he hissed: "I'll do anything I have to in order to be complete!"

There was a snort, before the mare's presence withdrew, returning to monitoring the battle: Scrivener and Luna had already devastated the platoon, however, and even the Dullahan still sluggishly regenerating weren't bothering to pick themselves up unless it was to try and crawl away from the battleground. The sapphire mare grinned at this, her mane twisting around her like blue fire and both her spears raised high at the ready before she glanced towards _Andlitstingar_, and it immediately collapsed on itself and flipped backwards to slide back into her holster. "Scrivener, 'tis time to show off our brute strength!"

Scrivener nodded with a grunt, turning around and charging towards the armored shutter blocking the tunnel: he rammed savagely into this with his shoulder, wincing and bouncing off with a stagger but warping the metal enough it lifted up the lip of the shutter slightly, and the Tyrant Wyrm immediately seized on this with a growl before he began to slowly lift upwards.

His muscles flexed, several already-damaged plates of armor popping loose from his form before the shutter began to rise slowly... and then Luna was there beside him, _Prúðbikkja _spearing into the ground beside her for the moment as she seized the bottom of the shutter with her own front hooves, growling with the exertion.

Slowly, they forced the shutter upwards, gears screaming and clanking in protest before Luna arched her back and clenched her eyes shut once they had levered it high enough. Her soulstone horn glowed, and ice spread rapidly upwards beneath the shutter, freezing the rails and forming into thick pillars that blocked it open.

Scrivener ducked and crawled beneath the shutter as Luna ripped her spear free of the ground, then glanced over her shoulder and firmly flicked her horn, the satchel bag on the other side of the battleground flinging itself through the air towards her and landing neatly on her back as she turned around. "I shall carry the equipment for once, Scrivy. Funny, thou art now the large hulking monster and thou gets to avoid carrying the gear."

Luna ducked under the shutter and hopped up onto Scrivener's back as he straightened inside the tunnel, and the Tyrant Wyrm grinned despite himself over his shoulder at her. "Yeah, but now I end up carrying you around a lot more."

"I do not see why thou art complaining. Thou seems to enjoy it." Luna replied with a slight smile as she grasped firmly into the back of the stallion's collar, settling herself against the thin armor over his back as she said firmly: "Now run, Scrivy. Let us show Thesis why he should be trembling at our approach!"

Scrivener grunted, nodding firmly before he looked up and roared down the tunnel, and Luna's eyes burned with excitement as she rose _Prúðbikkja _high beside her. Scrivener flexed, and she felt the movement before he launched into a run, his eyes glowing as they quickly shot down this wide – and surprisingly empty – stone passageway.

Neither questioned their luck as they tore out the other side, and neither cared even as a security shutter began to slide closed behind them, both of them charging through the slate streets. Neither cared even as klaxons began to blare, neither stopped to study the monolithic, geometric gray structures around them, neither even looked up as Drones and Dullahan and other Clockwork soldiers began to hurry towards them from the side streets.

The castle itself, protected behind this barrier of a mechanical city, was only a short sprint away. And even as a Thunderbird swept down out of the air, screaming, Luna only snapped her horn forwards as she reached her hoof up, catching Sting Mk. II and aiming it upwards to fire two White Matter rounds at the diving metal bird.

The first round missed, but the second smashed into its wing and knocked it spiraling off course to crash into a building and explode in a hail of shrapnel and a shockwave of anti-magic, and Luna grinned savagely as she leaned forwards, _Prúðbikkja _still floating beside her but most of her concentration on balancing the gun. She rose it, taking aim at a Dullahan running out into the street, and fired a round that smashed through its armor and knocked the creature onto its back in a fit of convulsions, howling as the White Matter spread through its very spirit and began to eat away at the dark magic that held it together.

Luna fired another round off, then snapped the cylinder open, her horn glowing brighter as she glanced over her shoulder to pull bullets quickly free from her holster and shove them into place in the gun, snapping it closed with a flick of her hoof before aiming forwards again. She thrilled in the charge as Scrivener roared loudly, vibrating the air around them with his fury as both pony and Tyrant Wyrm looked ahead towards the castle in the distance.

Up a ramp, past a short flight of stairs and a pavilion surrounded by ornate fencing, and across a short drawbridge, loomed the castle. And deep inside the bone-colored monolith, beyond the castle walls, the research facility, inside his sealed-off tower, Thesis shivered violently in the tub of black corruption as he rasped: "N-No... what's going on..."

"They're approaching. Very, very quickly." the mare's voice replied distastefully, and Thesis shook his head wildly in disbelief. "They're almost through Exoterra. They'll arrive at Genesis any moment now. They're making a straight run for the bridge."

"What are you talking about?" Thesis almost screamed, looking up in disbelief and horror as his body twitched, his muscles visibly flexing and trembling. "No one ever makes that kind of suicidal, direct attack! It's not a feasible option, they should have been... would have been overwhelmed and torn into pieces!"

"Well, apparently they disagree with you, because they're coming straight down the gullet of Exoterra. Maybe if you hadn't decided to place most of our soldiers in flanking positions and actually left some to defend the center stretch, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Evil Celestia replied shortly, and Thesis cursed and slammed his hooves against the rim of the tub, before looking up in panic. "Orders?"

"I... I... Kismet! Where is Kismet? No, no, wait, no... he has to protect us, have him take up position in the center courtyard, in front of-"

"Every second you waste rambling away like an idiot, they get closer." Celestia snarled, interrupting the Replicant and making him wince back a bit, before he hissed as there was another agonizing surge through his body, his hoof trembling before he slammed it against the rim of the tub again. "Enough, we're out of time. I'm sending Psukhikos to slow them down while you try and figure out a plan."

"She's blind, weak, insane! Y-You can't!" Thesis shouted, but Celestia only chuckled dryly in response, and Thesis clenched his eyes shut, grabbing at his forehead... then one eye opened, and he trembled before snarling: "Send... send the Contagium as well. At least she can die with purpose."

Evil Celestia laughed quietly at this, replying in a calm voice: "Much better. Now you're thinking like a military model should, Thesis. Remember that all your goals will be pointless if you aren't still alive to achieve them."

Thesis only looked away, clenching his eyes shut and feeling a moment of apology... but acknowledging his Mother all the same with a single nod. She was right. He knew she was right, and the mare's presence drew away, as she easily passed Thesis' orders on through Genesis... although Psukhikos she had already sent out to wait for their approaching guests.

The Replicant mare was no longer able to see, and her mind was broken... but oh so well attuned to the sensation of her approaching enemies. She grinned as she strode off the drawbridge and into the wide, circular pavilion, a blindfold tied tightly around her features and covering her dead eyes as several orbs orbited around her, glowing with malevolent energies as a single rune pulsed on each: the rune Hagalaz. It was an ill omen, but Psukhikos was no longer interested in anything except disruption and destruction anyway.

She couldn't see, yet watched all the same as Scrivener Blooms flung himself up the stairs leading to the wide, circular area, landing on the weed-riddled tiles before he twitched in surprise as the ornate gate slammed shut behind him. Luna, meanwhile, only snarled on his back, half-hanging off the Tyrant Wyrm's neck as she leaned around him and pointed Sting Mk. II at Psukhikos as the Replicant laughed loudly. "I should have known, yes, yes, yes, I should have known that was what Thesis wanted! We're all selfish at the end of the day, we're all scared and crying little freaks looking out for our own interests... and yes, yes, that's why he wanted to kill you! Not to be complete, not to help us, no no no... to kill... _him_."

Psukhikos' horn glittered as she stumbled forwards across the pavilion, almost drooling as the orbs revolved faster around her. "But _he _is stuck inside you, and I... oh... I want _him_ out. So I'll rip you open and... help _him _escape... and we'll all die! No more being afraid when we're all dead!"

Luna snarled as she leapt off the stallion's back, and Scrivener glanced at her with surprise at her mental order, but then the Tyrant Wyrm's body flexed before he shrank slowly back down, while Psukhikos raved: "_He_ hurt me but _he'll _reward me and _he'll _love me and _he'll _kill me and I won't be scared anymore, I won't I won't I won't I-"

The Replicant was cut off with a shriek, flicking her horn upwards and flinging her sword wildly through the air, Luna wincing backwards in surprise as the weapon flew to the edge of the battleground and the orbs around her fell uselessly to the ground... and then the sapphire mare's eyes widened in shock as Silverbacks flooded forwards and upwards, flinging and pouncing onto Psukhikos, biting into her flesh and stabbing their tails deep into her body, and she screamed as the swarm of parasites rapidly overwhelmed her.

Scrivener and Luna both staggered backwards, the mare's spear trembling in her psychic grip and gun lowering slightly, but a moment later she snarled and took aim again as Psukhikos' shrieks turned to rasping, gurgling laughter. The two could only stare in horror as the Replicant's flesh began to bubble violently, black mire and red blood mixing together as she writhed under the horde.

Then something that had once been a forelimb thrust out of the writhing mass, half-melted and horribly-stretched and mutated, a broken hoof slamming down on top of one of the orbs: but instead of shattering it, it sucked it into the psychic's body, even as electricity zapped up along the foreleg. The only response was rasping laughter that turned into growls and snarls, as a monstrous body humped upwards, and the two ponies watched with disgust and horror as the Silverbacks clinging to her began to merge into her body.

Mire sweated down her raw flesh as she rose her head, her once-beautiful, raven black mane falling away from rotted and distorted, freakshow features still mostly covered by the blindfold. She roared, exposing massive teeth from her distended jaw as putrid steam burst out of her mouth, then slammed her own face down into the pavilion floor with a sickening crack and squelch... but when she rose her skinned features, her blindfold was left hanging in tatters on one side, and another of the orbs she had been carrying glowed out of her eyesocket as blood ran down her cheek.

Spikes of bone jutted in every direction from her body as her form warped and cracked sickeningly: there was nothing pony left about her anymore. She had become a half-melted parasite herself, an incarnation of all the fear and insanity she had been filled with as gnarled, new horns sprouted next to her unicorn horn along one side of her skull. She was twisted and monstrous, and no longer Psukhikos, as she staggered towards them on too many limbs, all of them disjointed and broken.

The monster, the Fear Incarnate, roared at them before it began to lope greedily forwards on at least five unnatural, twisted limbs. Scrivener looked in horror over at Luna, and the sapphire mare trembled before roaring and pulling the trigger of Sting Mk. II as fast as she dared, emptying all four rounds in the gun into the charging beast.

One clipped its skull and shattered like glass, and two slammed into its features while the last smashed into the kneecap of a limb, and Fear was sent flopping forwards on its face with a howl. It grabbed at its features with a mangled, broken hoof as white goo began to bleed out of its face, screaming and convulsing on the ground before rolling onto its back, and its limbs twisted violently around to shove against the ground and heft itself back to its feet, head snarling upside down at them before it flung itself forwards.

Luna snapped her horn out, a blue fireball hammering into the creature... but simply bouncing off before Fear crashed into them, knocking them both sprawling beneath it. The spikes on its back flexed as it flung herself overtop them, dropping straight down to try and crush and gouge them with the bony thorns, and both ponies shoved their hooves up against its wet, burning flesh with revulsion before Luna snapped her horn forwards and sent _Prúðbikkja _ripping through the monster's flesh at the junction of shoulder and neck. Infected, boiling blood burst from the wound as it screamed, and Luna howled as it seared her features before Scrivener Blooms swung a front, unfolded claw down into the ground and rotted it quickly away to mire at their side.

The monster lost its footing as it sank slightly into the sludge, tipping and losing its pin, and both Scrivener and Luna kicked viciously upwards at the same time to knock it flopping over onto its stomach: but even before it hit the ground, its limbs twisted forwards and it caught itself.

It stopped for a moment to shake itself out all the same, _Prúðbikkja _still impaled through its body but the monster no longer seeming to notice as it began to turn towards them, and Scrivener launched himself forwards with a snarl to begin slamming fast, vicious claw strikes into the monster's face. He drove it backwards as Luna cursed and looked back and forth, then swept up Sting Mk. II, looking up before her eyes widened in shock as she saw something she could hardly believe.

Twilight's spirit was floating silently beside Fear, pointing wildly at the monster's glass-orb eye as she shouted silently at the sapphire mare, and after a moment Luna understood as she snapped her gun open, dumping out the empty casings and quickly reloading the gun, doing her best to ignore the pain as Fear finally smashed Scrivener flat with a hoof. It seized the back of his head and hauled him into the air as Luna took aim, and then the sapphire mare cursed as Scrivy was slammed face-first into the ground, making her flinch before she manged to fire.

The round flew true, smashing into the crystalline sphere in its eyesocket and shattering it with a small explosion of magic energy, Fear staggering backwards and screaming before it fell forwards and covered its face with its mismatched front limbs as its rear legs dragged its fleshy, mutant body hurriedly away. Scrivener Blooms picked himself up with a snarl of disgust, and Luna gritted her teeth before she shouted: "The orbs, we must destroy the orbs that have melded with her body!"

Scrivener looked back at Fear as the monster picked itself up, his eyes locking on one of its front limbs and remembering how it had pulled one of the spheres into its hoof. He didn't need to agree or even look at Luna for the mare to feel his instincts, and she nodded quickly before flapping her wings hard and launching herself to the side, Fear tracking the winged unicorn's movements, then roaring in fury as the sapphire mare fired two White Matter rounds into the creature. "Thou wishes to fight a warrior? I am a warrior! I am not afraid of thee, monster!"

Fear screamed and flexed, flesh rippling like water before it sprang forwards and made its lopsided and yet terribly-fast charge: for the moment, Scrivener only watched, grimacing as Luna flicked her horn and fired a weak blast of blue flame at the monster to test it... but again, her magic bounced off. He studied its movements before his eyes widened as it flung itself into the air at Luna when the mare launched herself towards the skies, but Luna was faster, snarling and bringing both rear hooves up to savagely kick them into Fear's already-devastated features.

The monster crashed backwards... and caught itself on its disjointed limbs as they spun around, skittering away before turning around and raising its head high. It screamed as its horns glowed, and Luna's eyes widened in shock from where she was hovering before a psychokinetic sledgehammer crashed into her and crushed her into the ground.

Fear grinned viciously, charging again and leaping towards Luna, but Scrivener Blooms tackled it in midair and slammed it down on its side with a satisfying crunch. The monster swung a claw at him, and the stallion cursed as it tore a rip through the armor protecting his chest, sending metal shrapnel and ripped chainlink mesh in all directions before he managed to catch the heel of the beast's claw, not letting it retract.

He dropped onto his back, slamming both rear hooves into its body as he wrapped one foreleg around its oversized limb to hold it in place, and he blindly slammed his other claw forwards, hoping he was right... and the crunch he was rewarded with told him he had been, before the explosion of electricity and force knocked him crashing backwards in a wet, slick wave. He bounced past Luna and landed on his back before most of Fear's foreleg landed on top of him as well, and the stallion shouted in disgust and slapped this hurriedly off as Fear itself wailed and screamed.

The monster dragged itself drunkenly to its gnarled claws, glaring furiously over at them, blood and mire spilling out of the stump of limb left behind. Its body heaved with its breaths, and Luna snarled before her eyes narrowed sharply as she took aim with Sting Mk. II, muttering: "Where is the last orb... it had three, did it not? Damnation, if it was absorbed into the monster's body..."

"How about we do this your way instead of the smart way? Because this thing is goddamn disgusting." Scrivener muttered, and Luna grinned over at him before the stallion dropped to a ready position, gritting his teeth as the winged unicorn set herself at the same time, their emotions and plan whirling through each other's minds in a matter of moments.

Fear roared and charged them, and Luna waited until the last moment before leaping upwards when Fear pounced... and Scrivener, meanwhile, half-flipped his body to fling himself backwards, landing on his spine. Fear began to look down at him, but then the monster screamed when Luna's last bullet pounded into its back, distracting it.

It landed overtop Scrivener, back arched, soft target of its underside presented to him, and the stallion kicked both rear hooves up into his stomach to knock it bowlegged before he started to slam his foreclaws in vicious slashes and punches up into its breast and body. It howled again and looked down, opening its jaws to bite, but Luna slammed down into the monster's lower back with a sickening crack and forced its body to arch even as the hail of blows continued to rip up from below... only they were now joined by Luna's hooves smashing down into his warped back from above as well.

Fear shrieked in misery, caught between them, body jerking back and forth as Scrivener and Luna both snarled and landed attack after attack into the monster's frame before something inside the beast finally shattered in a distinct sound of breaking glass, and the monster arched its back with a scream as a blast of psychokinetic malevolence exploded from its body. Scrivener was crushed into the ground, howling in agony as his own armor twisted and bit into him like teeth, while Luna was knocked flying through the air as blood burst from her jaws, her eyes bulging in shock before she crashed down on her back some dozen feet away.

She gasped for breath, body unable to move, numb and tingling and staring as Fear shivered violently, then turned a snarl down to Scrivener Blooms, the stallion pinned beneath her, as paralyzed by the pain and psychic shock as Luna. And she stared, watching as Fear's jaws opened even as its body melted like wax, it swayed drunkenly with its missing limb, blood and mire dribbled out around the spear pierced deep enough through its chest and she didn't know how the hell it wasn't-

Luna's eyes widened at this, and then she snarled, trying to force herself upwards... but she didn't have the strength. Her body hurt. Her thoughts were scattered. She felt-

_You are weak, and pathetic, and now Scrivener is going to die because you are nothing but a worthless junkie who's crying more over the fact she hasn't gotten her fix than that her soulmate is pinned by a rabid dog. _Nightmare Moon said in a terribly calm, kind voice... and Luna stared as time became a crawl, as Fear seemed to move in slow motion, as a tremble ran through her body before that patronizing, cruel voice whispered in her ear: _I knew I loved him more._

Luna roared in fury, eyes and horn glowing as she hauled herself up to her hooves, rage and hate and a sheer need to just lash out, cause pain, _destroy_ ripped through her body, making her soulstone horn glow blackly, and _Prúðbikkja _sparked-

There was a single, concussive shockwave, and an eruption of red and black liquid that hurled the spear away, and at first, neither pony understood what happened. For almost a full second, there was nothing... and then the heavy, red and black rain began to fall around them, and Scrivener stared weakly upwards as he realized there were the smoldering remains of four scorched limbs fused to the ground around him, and that the rain tasted of both poison and blood.

It stained them both as it fell through the pavilion, and Luna trembled in disbelief as she mouthed wordlessly, looking weakly upwards as she swallowed thickly. But she only heard Nightmare Moon laugh quietly inside her mind before the dark entity whispered: _That's my girl._

Luna retched, leaning down and shivering, barely able to believe what she'd done... sickened less by the fact she had done it, more from the fact that... that part of her took pleasure in it. No, not just pleasure... was proud of herself for it. For having such... oh... such _power_...

The sapphire mare groaned and shook her head hurriedly, then forced herself up to her hooves before gritting her teeth, trying to keep her head down, the blood stinging her eyes, the black mire making her nerves sizzle, the smell of copper and decay filling her nostrils. She breathed hard in and out as she looked over at Scrivener Blooms, as he slowly sat up, trembling a little himself before he grimaced and reached up to yank a crushed chunk of armor off his foreleg and toss it away.

Finally, he looked over towards her, and Luna looked silently back before the charcoal stallion smiled faintly and said quietly: "Looks like you saved me again."

"Or perhaps not." Luna murmured, shivering a little as the rain finally slowed to an end, and she looked weakly up at the listless skies with Scrivener, both ponies stained with black and red. Puddles of blood littered the pavilion now, and the stones had all turned a faint sheen of crimson rot, the two sitting for a moment before they turned their eyes to the drawbridge. "We... we should move, Scrivener Blooms. 'Tis dangerous to stay here."

She halted, then glanced over her shoulder towards the ornate gates behind them... but the few Drones and soldiers there were lingering, as if the gates were an impassable barrier instead of simply warped metal. Luna felt strangely disappointed as she grimaced a little, then looked ahead and muttered: "Perhaps not as dangerous as I thought but... all the same, we should move onwards, Scrivy. Perhaps the real danger here is that we shall both end up thinking far too much if we stay."

"Yeah." Scrivener halted, hesitated, then added finally as he shook himself out and shivered once: "Thank you. I... don't blame yourself. You only did what you had to do."

"Shut up, Scrivy." Luna muttered, but she smiled faintly all the same before her horn glowed, picking up both her spear and her gun, and she studied the latter silently for a moment before shaking it briskly out and then popping it open. "Well, perhaps we should take one moment at least so I can deal with this damnable weapon. 'Tis even more frustrating than a bow, Scrivy. At least a quiver has the sense to be full of arrows, whilst this is like it has a quiver that has a quiver and such. What nonsense."

Scrivener Blooms only smiled slightly at this, nodding a bit before he turned his own attention downwards, letting Luna grumble and moodily look around as she dug in the equipment satchel hanging off the side of her body. She managed to pull out a carton filled with bullets after a moment, while Scrivener glanced nervously up at the sky and slowly over the bridge, a little more uneasy than the sapphire mare.

And yet while Luna reloaded and Scrivener pulled off the broken pieces of his armor, the monsters stayed at a distance. Scrivy could see Thunderbirds in the air high above, and Clockwork soldiers across the drawbridge, and Luna had already noted the enemy at their own gates... but it was like the pavilion had become a strange place of sanctuary, hallowed by the sacrificed monster's blood.

There was silence as they went about their tasks, but at the same time, it was comforting to them: focusing on the little tasks helped them sync up and reassure each other before the stallion hesitantly looked up and asked slowly: "So... you really saw Twilight, huh? And she helped."

"Aye, I believe so... I just find it strange that thou did not see her as well, as she was right there in front of thee whilst thou wert beating on the monster." Luna replied softly, gazing over at him with a slight smile as she closed the box of bullets and slipped it back into the pack at her side, then glanced down at the filled loops along the holster before sliding this once more onto her back. "Perhaps, though, Twilight can only speak to one of us at a time if we are in the waking world... or mayhaps she simply did not wish to bother thee whilst thou wert in the midst of thy pummeling."

Scrivener shrugged thoughtfully, then glanced down at his body and his damaged armor, and Luna smiled a little wider after a moment as she strode over to him, nudging him with her muzzle. He laughed a little, then nudged her back before glancing up at the gray skies, muttering: "Enemy territory, the world around us is more toxic than Decretum, we're both covered in blood and corruption and yet... I'm actually happy right now. We're sick ponies, Luna."

"Aye, we are. And thou art an idiot but... all the same, I love thee for it." She halted and gently rubbed a hoof along a chest that was only covered by mesh and chainmail now, while most of his damaged plating had been removed... which really, was most of the plating in general. "At least we haven't yet been too badly injured. Oh, aye, I am sure that we shall be before long, but... all the same. For now only thy armor has suffered desiccation."

"Let's hope that neither of us has to suffer desiccation, Luna." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna nodded a few times before becoming more serious as they both turned around, gazing across the drawbridge towards the castle. "Genesis... that's what Evil Celestia called it, right?"

"Aye. And we will have to doubtlessly go through her to get to Thesis, not to mention Kismet. And I can see from here that we will not just be dealing with soldiers and Drones, but the elite of Decretum." Luna paused and smiled wryly, shaking her head in cynical entertainment. "And yet I find myself excited by the notion, Scrivy, not dismayed, not angered, not even afraid. There is something terribly wrong with us."

Scrivener nodded meditatively in agreement after a few moments, and there was silence before they both stood, breathing slowly and readying themselves. Luna cracked her neck as _Prúðbikkja_ spun once beside her, then rose to a ready position as she and Scrivener traded firm nods.

They both began forwards, striding to the end of the pavilion, away from the few sordid remains of the monster that Psukhikos had become. Together, in perfect step, they made their way towards the drawbridge... then both paused before Luna glanced up moodily as one of those strange, watching orbs buzzed by before the sapphire mare flicked her horn firmly, sending a chain of electricity hammering into the sphere and making it spark wildly before she snapped her horn back and yanked the orb towards her before the chain of lightning could vanish.

The mare grinned widely up into the orb as it smoked and shuddered in the air in front of her, and Luna leaned up and said nonchalantly: "I do hope thou art enjoying the show, _hrafnasueltirs_. But do not fear, thou shan't leave the murders starving for long. Very soon I shall help thee feed the birds full with thine own fat carcasses."

With that, Luna leaned forwards as her soulstone horn glowed brightly, and the floating orb was surrounded by Luna's telekinetic aura before it simply shattered into pieces. Luna glanced down moodily as these tinkled to the ground in a pile, and then she calmly cracked her neck, turning her eyes upwards as she said easily: "And thus do I believe that I have made myself clear, Scrivener Blooms."

"Yeah, you've... always been good at getting a point across, Luna." Scrivener said mildly after a moment, and Luna nodded a few times in agreement before the two ponies passed calmly onto the drawbridge, focused forwards and neither flinching in spite of the fact there were enemies of all shape and size waiting for them on the other side.

And locked away in his tower, his eyes wide with disbelief as he shivered in his tub of mire, Thesis whispered a denial as the images of what had just occurred outside played over the blurry glass in front of his eyes. He could barely make out the words of what Mother was saying to him, only watching numbly as Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms fought their way through his home, destroyed his sibling Psukhikos, and now challenged him without fear. As they crossed from Exoterra into Genesis, daring him, threatening him, and for the first time succeeding in making him feel intimidated.

Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms: they were going to come and see him after all, it seemed. And the Replicant only hoped that Mother and Kismet and the forces of Genesis could hold them at bay for long enough for him to become complete.


	85. Memento Mori

Chapter Eighty: Memento Mori

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna Brynhild gritted her teeth as she dodged quickly to the the side, before _Prúðbikkja_ struck outwards like a cobra, stabbing deep into the chest of the griffin across from her: it barely flinched, grabbing the neck of the spear for a moment before it toppled backwards, the metal armor fused into its body clanking loudly against the ground as it fell still. Luna tore her spear quickly free with a burst of blood and feathers, flicking it up just quickly enough to block a swing of the razor-sharp claws of another of the augmented griffins.

She lashed back at it with her spear, but this one was fast enough to bring up one of its forelimbs, blocking the attack with one of the small shields fused just above its talon. It launched itself backwards, eyes dead, features emotionless, before beginning to leap at Luna again... except Scrivener Blooms managed to leap in and grab it by the back of the skull, ramming it beak-first into the stone and leaving it in a dead sprawl.

Luna looked up with a snarl as another creature began to rumble towards them: it shoved itself along on its hind legs and a massive, gear-like toothed wheel that clanked through its chest in place of front legs, giving it a horrible tricycle-like appearance. It was made of ugly metal plates, with glowing glass eyes and a mane and tail made of heavy chains that ended in pyramidal spikes.

Its head twisted back and forth as its jaw fell open before it began to howl miserably, and Luna flinched as anti-magic sparked over her horn, feeling the aura growing stronger and beginning to blur her vision with stains of reds and blacks. But before it could darken her senses completely, the mare yanked Sting Mk. II off her back and took aim, firing a single round through the monster's skull and blowing most of its head away before the rest of the creature followed in a tremendous explosion of anti-magic energy.

Scrivener winced a bit, and Luna flinched at the painful crackle of anti-magic along her horn, but then she shook herself quickly out before straightening and shouldering her gun, breathing calmly and looking back and forth with disgust as she muttered: "Well, at least that takes care of that."

A single Dullahan was still alive, but it was laying in a broken heap, missing one of its hind legs and looking like a mashed tin can. The rest of the enemy forces had been crushed: broken metal plates, corpses of the elite, terribly-agile griffin creatures called Hoplites, and pieces of ruined Hobby Horse monstrosity lay all around the area, the stallion glancing up at the sky and Luna quickly holstering her rifle as she muttered to herself: "Let us force our way inside before more of those damnable griffin-freaks attack. I am so truly glad that they prefer to keep to themselves back in Looking Glass World."

Scrivener only grunted, and the two shared a nod before they headed quickly forwards across the square, both glancing up at the open portcullis warily as they passed through the archway and entered into the courtyard beyond. Both ponies traded looks... then Luna closed her eyes slowly as the gate crashed down behind them, and Scrivener winced over his shoulder at the now-shut entrance. "Well. Crap."

"Wonderful." The sapphire mare looked back and forth, then grimaced a bit and repressed a shudder: this 'yard' was really just a straight walkway to a set of closed double-doors, and there was nothing else around except for gravel and a few larger chunks of stone here and there. In other words, a completely-open area, as both ponies apprehensively looked upwards and scanned what was lurking above... except what they saw wasn't a waiting ambush, but a net of electrified metal wire that they both doubted anything could slip through with ease.

The two traded looks, then simply began to stride forwards, heading towards the doors: Luna narrowed her eyes as she lowered her head, and Scrivener Blooms stepped forwards, his front claws digging lightly against the pavement as they both felt a chill run through their bodies. They glanced at each other again, then shared a short nod before they both sidestepped, putting a bit of distance between themselves and careful to avoid approaching the door directly.

And as they had half-expected, as they drew close to the sides of the doors, they were suddenly smashed open and a pair of Hoplites shot out in mid-charge, but their spears dug only into cement. And a moment later, _Prúðbikkja_ tore onto the head of one as Scrivener seized the other griffin by the back of the neck, slamming its face down into the butt of its spear before he seized it by the beak and twisted firmly, snapping its neck.

The stallion tossed the corpse aside as Luna flicked her own Hoplite off her spear, grinning ironically. "Damnation, Scrivener Blooms. This should neither excite me so much nor excite me so much, if thou understands."

"Too well..." Scrivener murmured quietly, and Luna softened a little as the stallion glanced down at one claw, flexing it slowly before he shook his head out and looked up with a small smile. "Anyway. Let's keep moving."

Luna nodded in agreement, then hesitated before looking pointedly at Scrivener, and the stallion glowered back at her before he sighed tiredly and carefully leaned forwards to look in through the broken-open doors. Thankfully, all he saw beyond was a hallway... a hallway that looked as sterile and eerie as this courtyard, not a single decoration on the walls as far as he could see, the only thing breaking the empty monotony the pipes that ran along the ceiling and the bright white fluorescent lights on the walls. Sterile, cold, and blank.

The stallion strode carefully inside, looking back and forth before Luna followed after him, horn glowing as she kept _Prúðbikkja_ high in the air, poised to strike past Scrivener if necessary as the alicorn horn tip thrummed with energy. They made their way to the end of the corridor, where it divided into a T-shaped intersection, and both ponies leaned forwards to glance in either direction before Luna grimaced a little. "Damnation."

Scrivener grunted in agreement: there were doors at the end of either hallway, both looking reinforced, nearly-identical, and without a single sign to point them in the right direction. But to their surprise, there was something like a whispering in their mind before both ponies watched with amazement as a translucent Twilight calmly strode past them, smiling over her shoulder and heading silently towards the door down the right corridor before she vanished from sight.

"And even now, Twilight guides us... how she knows, I know not. And yet all the same, I know she guides us true." Luna whispered, and Scrivener Blooms smiled faintly and nodded slowly. The two were quiet for a moment, only gazing in the direction that the mare's spirit had gone, and then Luna finally nudged the charcoal stallion, murmuring: "Onwards. And keep sharp lookout for her, Scrivy."

The reinforced door wasn't that hard to get open, thankfully: Luna tapped over the door, studying it meditatively until she suddenly stabbed _Prúðbikkja _through the armored surface with surprising ease, and Scrivener stared before the spear crackled with energy, and there was a clanking sound from inside the door before it popped suddenly ajar.

"Simple. Easier to deal with than the doors of the old reliquary Celestia once had us break into." Luna muttered, yanking her spear back with a slight smile before she used the polearm to carefully open the door, looking hesitantly into the blank hall beyond. "Alright, Scrivy. Step quickly."

"Thief." Scrivener said mildly as he passed, but Luna blushed like this was a compliment instead of an insult before she followed behind him, the stallion looking back and forth before he grimaced up at the ceiling and muttered: "How regular and empty this place is... it's starting to freak me out more than a little."

Luna grunted in agreement: they passed a few doors on either side this time, but they were all reinforced metal, and there was no feeling that any of them would lead them anywhere important. Eventually, they followed the corridor around a curve to a set of larger swinging doors, and the two pushed through these to find themselves in a massive, empty dining hall.

The tables were all metallic, lined up in straight columns and rows. Everything had that synthetic, perfect feel again, added to all the more by the fact there was some kind of enormous conveyor belt at one side of the room. Scrivener paused, before his eyes were drawn towards a flickering light near one end of the conveyor belt, where it exited through a large tunnel in the wall.

He stepped forwards, and the light became a bit more distinct in shape: Twilight again, pointing at the conveyor tunnel. Scrivener and Luna traded looks before the sapphire mare nodded with a grunt, tossing a moody look around the room: there were several exits, but she trusted much more in Twilight than she did anything else right now. And as her eyes scanned the area, the only other things she could see were image-screens flickering with light, pipes on the ceiling, irregular shapes half-hidden beside the bright lights above...

Luna's eyes widened slightly, and then she reached out and snagged Scrivener's shoulder, halting him before he could go any further. The stallion looked up at her dumbly, and then the mare shook her head slowly before muttering: "Thou may desire to wait a moment, Scrivener Blooms. We do not appear to be entirely alone here after all."

The mare paused, then shifted _Prúðbikkja _to the side before she flicked her head forwards, yanking Sting Mk. II out of its holster. She caught it by the handle and aimed upwards, balancing the weapon with telekinesis as her eyes narrowed slightly before she muttered: "Disgusting abominations."

The mare pulled the trigger, and the White Matter round blew a hole through the Hoplite silently clinging to the pipes of the ceiling some ten feet away, knocking it flying in a burst of blood and feathers. It bounced once against the ground as the other three Hoplites immediately dropped to the ground, one of them pulling a short spear off its back and flinging it in a single liquid motion while still in midair.

Scrivener Blooms moved almost as fast on instinct, wincing backwards even as one claw snapped up before his eyes widened stupidly as he caught the javelin by the neck before it could hit. He gave a dumb laugh as Luna fired off a White Matter round into one of the two already-charging griffins, then the stallion regained his senses just in time to look up before a talon slammed across his face, knocking him crashing backwards in a sprawl.

Luna winced, then snarled and swung her gun to the side, slicing across the Hoplite's neck with the bayonet in a lucky blow that sent it staggering backwards as blood gushed from its throat, and then Luna leapt forwards and stabbed fiercely outwards when the last Hoplite threw itself in a dive at her. The bayonet on the end of Sting Mk. II sank into its chest, and the Hoplite grabbed at the gun before Luna grinned and pulled the trigger, blasting the griffin backwards into a dead sprawl.

The sapphire mare flexed her jaw as Scrivener sat up with a grimace, the cuts on his face leaking corruption but already beginning to heal. He reached up and touched these almost embarrassedly, and then Luna remarked mildly: "Aye, 'tis very impressive thou art able to catch a large, sharp stick tossed at thee by a bird. Thou art a mighty warrior indeed, Scrivener."

The stallion grunted as he rolled his head on his shoulders, watching as Luna reloaded her gun before he said dryly: "I don't like how much you seem to enjoy using that thing."

"Shut up, Scrivy. Thou art just jealous." Luna replied mildly, and then she shoved the rifle back into her holster before adding, as she resettled her telekinetic grip over _Prúðbikkja_: "But we should continue before we receive any further unpleasant surprises. Hast thou heard any word from our... 'friend' inside thy mind?"

Scrivener shook his head: Valthrudnir was strangely quiet. Maybe even a little afraid... no, he didn't want to think about that. The charcoal stallion started forwards again, crossing the cafeteria as he muttered: "It's almost a little unsettling, but..."

Luna only grunted and nodded, and there was silence until they reached the conveyor belt, and the opening in the wall it fed into. Twilight's image was gone, but both ponies felt a quiet whisper in their minds, urging them to keep going, and after a few moments the stallion hesitantly climbed up onto the conveyor and moodily ducked towards the hole, muttering: "At least it's not going to need much of a squeeze... I'll go first, let you know what I find on the other side."

The sapphire mare nodded, and Scrivener bit his lip before he dropped low and carefully wriggled himself into the square passage. Even though he could see some other room only ten or so feet away, he couldn't help but feel more than a little claustrophobic as he wiggled his way down the short tunnel, before pausing with a wince at the other side.

Slowly, he stuck his head out, looking back and forth warily, but there was no one here: just white tile floor, a ceiling with several large vents, and cooking equipment: he was in a kitchen of some kind. The stallion yanked himself out of the hole and hopped off the conveyor to glance uneasily back and forth, then he shook his head out before muttering: "Looks safe enough... funny, though. All this emptiness, the fact I can't even see a single stain around here... this is a scary kitchen."

Luna grunted from where she was already wriggling through the tunnel, and Scrivener took a moment to inspect the room a bit more thoroughly: it wasn't large enough for more than a few cooks... if they could even be called that, Scrivener wondered uneasily as he inspected some kind of drink dispenser, with a tall, cylindrical glass already in place and half-full of a black liquid that smelled like a mix of oil and rot. He really didn't want to imagine what it was, or what creatures drank this goo.

When Luna finally hopped out into the kitchen, she frowned around at the almost-perfection of it all before asking moodily: "Does thou think that Thesis prefers his soldiers to be more machine than mortal, or is this just mine own feelings and bias?"

Scrivener grunted and nodded after a moment, looking back and forth before he gestured towards the door leading out. "Let's keep moving and find out."

Luna grunted, then paused before looking at the drink in the machine, and Scrivener winced before he quickly reached out and snagged the glass, dumping it upside down and pouring the sludgy liquid out. The mare glowered at him, then turned towards the door and opened it with a simple flick of her horn, muttering: "Should we survive, I demand we return here so I may sample this poison. Thou art always trying to ruin all my fun, Scrivener Blooms."

Scrivener only sighed and smiled despite himself as he followed her out into the corridor, and both ponies fell silent as they looked up to see Twilight's spirit heading quietly down a side hall. They were quick to follow after her, trusting in the spirit of their eternal companion: they knew she wouldn't lead them wrong, just as she would find a way to warn them if there were any dangers lurking ahead.

They only came across one other group of enemies, who were guarding a pair of fortified double doors at the end of a large foyer: Dullahan, who dropped smoothly into defensive positions, as the pair of Hobby Horses behind them turned their soulless, glassy eyes towards Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild. And Luna only grinned before snapping her horn forwards, sending _Prúðbikkja _shooting past the Dullahan and into one of the monstrosities behind them.

The Hobby Horse exploded in a tremendous blast of anti-magic and electricity, disrupting whatever mix of magic and malice held together its fellows as the second Hobby Horse blew up as well, the headless knights fallen in broken heaps of empty armor as dark smoke and electricity burst from their now-abandoned shells. Luna's spear was flung through the air, but the mare caught this before it could hit the wall, shaking her head in distaste as she muttered: "Truly, these fools shall never learn, shall they?"

Scrivener grunted after a moment in agreement, the two studying the sparking remains of the creatures before they traded looks and shrugs. Then both ponies shared a nod and strode forwards towards the double doors... and halted in surprise as Twilight appeared in front of them, gazing quickly from one to the other before she silently put her front hooves together, as if to pray.

Luna and Scrivener both frowned, before Twilight's spirit faded out of reality again, and the ponies lingered for a moment as they deciphered what the mare had meant. She had told them to prepare... to be ready for whatever was waiting for them. That meant there was something they had to force their way through on the other side... something that was dangerous, but maybe also something...

The two traded a look, and then they pushed the doors open and strode out into an enormous, rectangular courtyard. It was surrounded by high walls tipped with massive, gothic spikes, and metal, electrified wire was strung back and forth to form a ceiling between the gravelly ground and the dark, rumbling black sky high above.

Standing across from them, in front of a set of armored doors, was Kismet. The death entity was calmly reading a book in one hand, the other silver-gauntleted claw behind his back as his eyes glowed almost sorrowfully. He slowly looked up, then sighed softly as Scrivener and Luna strode towards him over the gravel and weedy grasses that were struggling up from the earth here and there, waiting for them to get close before he addressed them. "Valkyrie Brynhild. Scrivener Blooms. It's a strange, sad pleasure to meet you here, at this crucial juncture... but I'm afraid that I've been ordered to stop you by Hecate, and I must listen to her as I listen to Thesis."

"Hecate... thou means Evil Celestia?" Luna asked curiously, and Kismet nodded slowly as he closed his book and straightened. They studied each other silently for a few moments, and then the sapphire mare grimaced and shook her head, almost imploring in a gentle voice: "Can thou not forgo these orders, and let us pass, Kismet? I have no wish to do harm unto thee."

Kismet only chuckled quietly, looking down and murmuring softly: "As I have no ill will for you, my friends. I cannot apologize enough for what I have not done and what I have failed to do. And the sorrow I feel for the way our fortunes have foully intertwined cannot be put into words, either. But I have no choice in this matter: if I do not fight you, I will not simply die or suffer punishment. My control over the reapers is forfeited to Thesis when I disobey him, as you witnessed before..."

"And coward that he is, he will use their numbers and cunning to assassinate us. Thou art strangely... giving, Kismet." Luna smiled faintly, shaking her head slowly before she closed her eyes and lowered her head forwards. "I do not know if I could maintain such honor. Very well, it seems as if we have no choice but to engage in one final conflict, for once and all: and Kismet, thou hast my word that... we shall be merciful."

"What have you been reading?" Scrivener asked suddenly, looking up, and Kismet seemed to smile at him kindly through his glowing eyes as he rose the old book and turned it around, showing that there was no title, no author, nothing but a thick black cover.

"This is a Testament, Scrivener Blooms. It has an endless amount of pages, and contained within it are the thoughts and beliefs of those souls whom I have had the privilege of meeting on my journeys." Kismet said softly, bowing his head politely towards him. "It helps me understand and study what makes them who they are... it is why I believe that even if you both fear yourselves, your desires, and the darkness both within and without... you will survive."

Kismet halted, then he flicked his wrist, and the Testament vanished before Kismet put his hands together and bowed his head, reciting in a soft voice: "_Da ut in hora mortis nostrae refecti et culpis omnibus expiati, in sinum misericordiae tuae laeti suscipi mereamur. Requiescant in pace._"

A pillar of smoke billowed up from the ground behind him, then faded out to reveal the ominous, enormous church bell, Kismet smiling faintly as he rose one hand and a black, polished wand appeared in it. "May your victory be swift, my friends, and your lives happy."

Scrivener and Luna both set themselves, and then Kismet snapped his wand forwards, sending a blast of black flames shooting at the two ponies. They dodged to either side, and Scrivener gritted his teeth before he and Luna charged in from either side towards Kismet.

Kismet snapped his wand down and flicked it to the side, creating a wall of black flames that Luna skidded to a halt in front of with a curse, while at the same time the death entity swung his free hand backwards to clang against the bell, making it sway and ring out. Scrivener cursed as he staggered, eyes bulging at the waves of force that washed over him and Luna, before he flung himself backwards when Kismet made a sharp rising motion with his wand.

Spikes of earth erupted from the ground where Scrivener had stood a moment before, and the stallion cursed before he dove forwards and took cover behind these when Kismet flicked his wand at him again, sending out another blast of black fire that blew away most of the stone. But a moment later the death entity's attention was drawn towards Luna as the sapphire mare roared and reared back, her soulstone horn glowing as she ripped the wall of black flames out of the ground, condensing it into a sphere that floated eerily in front of her before she stomped forwards and snapped her horn down.

The black fireball shot straight into Kismet's chest before he could react, exploding in a massive blast that knocked both Luna and Scrivener skidding backwards as the death entity was flung backwards, smashing painfully off his own enormous bell and knocking it to the ground. He almost lazily flipped through the air before crashing down half-over his own bell, gasping quietly and shuddering, his mask cracked and a look of surprise in his eyes.

Both Luna and Scrivener shook themselves out before the mare snapped her horn forwards, unsheathing _Andlitstingar_ and springing the spear up to its full height, a polearm floating at the ready to either side of her as she snarled. Scrivener's own front claws flexed against the ground as he looked up, as the sapphire mare shouted: "Thou art no warrior, Kismet! Thou cannot keep up with our wrath!"

Luna charged forwards as the death entity slowly began to pick himself up, and Kismet cursed before he seized his massive bell by the handle on the top, sweeping it outwards fiercely. Luna dodged backwards with a wince, narrowly avoiding being smashed by the bell before she stabbed both spears forwards, but Kismet quickly half-yanked the bell up in front of himself, wincing and pressing his side into the massive instrument as the mare's spears bounced off the other side of it.

Luna only snarled in frustration, leaning forwards as her horn glowed, bringing a flurry of stabs gouging and slamming into the bell's face to dent and damage it, ignoring the faint stings of pain that went through her body at every hit against the reaper's tool. Kismet, meanwhile, was unable to get up from his crouch, half-pinned by his own shielding instrument.

Scrivener Blooms ran quickly forwards, then leapt up and used Luna like a step to fling himself high, trying to dive over the bell to surprise Kismet from above... but as if he'd been expecting this, the death entity snapped his wand upwards and blasted Scrivener with a wave of pure force that knocked him arcing backwards through the air, swearing and flailing wildly until he hit the ground a good distance away with a puff of gravel. It was more surprising than painful, but it was still enough to distract Luna and make her wince, halting in her attack.

Kismet was fast to take advantage of her being stunned, leaping to his feet and seizing the handle of the bell to swing it upwards as hard as he could. Luna was hammered by the uppercut from the instrument, knocked flying through the air with a shriek of pain as both her spears were knocked from her psychic grip and concussive waves of force ripped through her body. Scrivener gagged on the ground from what felt like a punch to his stomach, his eyes bulging before Luna crashed down beside him, rolling past with a curse to a drunken, half-standing position.

Kismet stumbled backwards with his too hard swing and almost fell over as his arm windmilled and the bell smashed into the ground behind him, the death entity gasping at the pain that ran through his body before shaking himself briskly. He released the bell and let it tip backwards after a moment to land in a standing position, and the death entity breathed slowly in and out before he straightened and murmured: "Yes. I can't defeat in you pure combat... so I am truly sorry for this, my friends."

Luna and Scrivener both frowned as they picked themselves up, the mare flicking her horn to snatch up _Prúðbikkja _from where it lay nearby. The two readied themselves as Kismet calmly rose his wand in front of himself, his eyes glowing before the bell behind him shuddered as he said softly: "All life is a story. All stories have a beginning, and all must also have an end."

There was an ominous rumble, and then Scrivener and Luna both staggered backwards in shock as enormous pillars ripped out of the ground around the pillar, before a tall, black-shingled roof quickly formed itself. The courtyard behind and around Kismet ripped open as the death entity only stood calmly, and hideous, grinning gargoyles ripped themselves up out of the vents in the earth, crawling up the pillars as ashes and black birds vomited into the air and began to swirl in a cyclone through the courtyard.

And then the pillars and the bell now locked into place inside the structure began to rise, as a tower ripped violently out of the earth behind Kismet, hellish light glowing up from the cracked courtyard around him as the Great Reaper only stood calmly. Scrivener and Luna could only stare on with amazement and disbelief and awe before the cloud of ashes vanished, while the enormous, staring ravens settled themselves all along the perches and arms built around this massive, monstrous tower that stood with the tip of its pointed roof nearly touching the mesh ceiling some fifty feet above.

An enormous clock face stood on the front of the tower, with a single hand that pointed at twelve: but as they watched, this slowly rotated towards the numeral one on the face, and the bell rung once, making reality itself tremble around them. Scrivener and Luna both gasped, feeling pain and lethargy rip through their forms before Kismet explained calmly: "When the bell strikes midnight, your story will come to an end. I am sorry, friends."

"Scrivener Blooms, destroy the bell! I shall deal with the death entity!" Luna snapped immediately, and Scrivener grunted before he started to run forwards... and then his eyes widened in shock as reapers flickered into being around the tower, cradling their scythes silently.

Kismet began to open his mouth, and then he cursed as Luna snapped her horn forwards, sending a blue fireball at him. He swung his wand out, batting it away, but the mare was already charging forwards, following up with a blast of lightning that Kismet barely managed to block with his free hand, cursing as arcs of electricity shocked around and past him.

Scrivener took a moment to breathe, watching as Luna drove Kismet back before the stallion ran forwards, heading straight for the tower... and as expected, the nearest reaper shot down to meet him the moment he drew too close. The bell above rang a second time, but Scrivener didn't let the pain that it caused distract him as he leapt upwards and seized the reaper by the face, leapfrogging it and kicking off the specter to throw himself towards one of the lower perches.

He seized it with his claws, swinging himself upwards as ravens burst up and away from the roost with caws and squawks before a second reaper shot down towards him, and Scrivener kicked both rear hooves up just as it slashed down with its scythe, barely managing to deflect the weapon away by its pole. It also knocked him swinging backwards, and he could already sense the first reaper hurrying up towards him with its weapon drawn back before the stallion looked upwards in shock as he saw Twilight Sparkle's spirit floating above, holding a hoof down to him as she yelled silently at him.

Scrivener only trusted in instinct, knowing there was no other choice, and he reached up a claw to seize her hoof before she yanked upwards, and his eyes widened as he felt a tremendous surge of strength flow through him. The tower raced by as he was flung upwards before another instinct went off in his mind, and Scrivener snarled as scales spread over his features and his claws spread.

The last reaper shot straight down at the stallion, stabbing the pole of its scythe down to knock him downwards into its waiting allies as they both drew their scythes back: but instead of hitting Scrivener with the butt of the weapon, the stallion seized into the pole and yanked on it with one claw as he swept the other upwards even as he grew and transformed, seizing into the reaper and climbing it like a ladder before kicking off with all the strength of a Tyrant Wyrm as his transformation ended.

The reaper was launched down into one of the other specters, both of them tangling together and losing their weapons to fall in all-too-physical heaps. The last reaper narrowly managed to avoid being hit before it looked up as Scrivener glared over his shoulder and roared furiously, the sound almost canceling out the third toll of the bell and the wave of sapphire mist eating away at the specter and its soulbound weapon like acid.

The burning reaper exploded in a burst of smoke and light, and below, Kismet winced, distracted by this. Luna took the moment to stab fiercely into his shoulder with her spear, ripping it deep and sending up a blast of smoke as he gasped, then reached up and seized the neck of the weapon to stop her from pushing it any deeper.

The mare's soulstone horn began to glow, and Kismet's back arched as the horn that served as the tip of the spear began to channel its own magic in response, electricity crackling along the weapon before Kismet slapped his wand against the body of the pole. The flow of energy was reversed, and Luna's eyes widened in shock before _Prúðbikkja _shot out of his body like a rocket, the butt of the weapon ramming into Luna's own armored chest and knocking her sprawling and rolling backwards.

She managed to catch herself as Kismet lashed his wand out, sending a bolt of dark energy at her, but the mare deflected this with her soulstone horn, eyes almost glowing before she roared and leaned into a swing of her horn when a ray of black light shot towards her from the death entity's wand. She met it and forced against it, dark smoke and lightning streaming around her features as Kismet leaned back, cursing in effort before the bell above tolled again.

Luna flinched backwards slightly, and Kismet saw his chance as he flicked his wand to the side, the ray of energy abruptly ending as he leaned forwards into a throw of his other gauntlet, hurling a ball of black flames at the sapphire mare. But Luna was faster than he anticipated, throwing herself flat... and then grinning even as Kismet snapped his wand towards him to make the fireball twist around in midair, the death entity realizing too late she had expected exactly that.

The sapphire mare flung herself upwards and arched her back as her wings spread, the black fireball hitting only the earth and erupting in a magnificent explosion that launched the airborne mare straight towards the top of the bell tower. He spun around, watching with shock as Luna flew towards the bell, her soulstone horn beginning to glow-

One of the bat-like gargoyles clinging to a tower pillar leaned suddenly away and clawed at her, and Luna threw herself backwards in shock before the stone guardian leapt away from the tower and kicked both its dog-like hind legs into her, knocking her out of the air with a cry of pain. The gargoyle only grinned, flapping its rocky wings clumsily before it turned around and seized back into the pillar, settling itself once more into position as the death entity sighed in relief, then calmly pointed his wand at the Tyrant Wyrm nearly at the top of the tower.

Scrivener Bloom felt a tremendous force slam into his side, dislodging him before he fell with a howl from the structure, even as the bell tolled a fifth time. Pain wracked his body before he landed heavily on something with a loud crunch, and the Tyrant Wyrm cursed... then howled in agony as a reaper's scythe buried into his chest, writhing helplessly as pain ripped through his form.

Luna's own back arched with a howl, and then it turned to a snarl of rage as she yanked Sting Mk. II out of her holster and took aim, firing several rounds at the specter. Two hit, one tearing through its masked skull and the other ripping a wide hole through its cloak that began to smolder visibly, the creature's grip weakening as the damage spread.

Scrivener immediately took the opportunity to reach up and seize the neck of the scythe, ripping it out of his body with a furious snarl before he yanked it out of the reaper's claws. The specter fell to the ground, and the Tyrant Wyrm rolled up to a crouch, seizing the reaper by the head and slamming it face first into the ground before swinging the scythe down into its back like an ice-pick.

The reaper arched its back with a gasp, convulsing on the ground as it clawed miserably at the earth, but Scrivener ignored it as he began to turn around... only for a blast of white fire to hammer into his face and rip down the side of his neck, the Tyrant Wyrm staggering backwards as his scales burned and began to turn to stone, Luna's own back arching and her eyes widening in shock as her own features started to gray.

Kismet snapped his wand out, sending another blast of purification at Scrivener, but the stallion-turned-Tyrant Wyrm leapt over the crushed body of a reaper and half-stumbled behind the clock tower even as there was another ominous tone from above. Six rings: they were halfway there, and Luna snarled in fury at the pain that radiated through her system before she shouted furiously as she threw her gun down: "Thy quarrel is with me, Great Reaper! How dare thee turn thy eyes away!"

Kismet began to turn towards Luna, but too late: a sapphire fireball hammered into him and flung him backwards into the tower, crunching in the brick as he gasped in shock before hurriedly swinging his wand up, wincing as Luna leaned forwards with fangs bared, a massive surge of lightning chaining out of her horn and towards the death entity. His wand began to tremble and crack as he tried to hold her off with it, eyes glowing through his mask in utter amazement at the raw power this Valkyrie reborn could unleash when her emotions were raised.

Scrivener Blooms, meanwhile, slammed his claws into the ground as he felt the petrification starting to slowly spread. The earth around the tower started to rot rapidly away as he looked up, but realized all three reapers were gone: one had been destroyed utterly, the scythe was all that was left of another, and the last he had landed on while it had been physical and crushed into something resembling mush by complete accident. And the gargoyles above didn't seem all that interested in attacking until something got close to the top of the tower...

Scrivener glanced down at the mire he had created before leaning quickly down, shivering even as he hurriedly drank some of the corruption down: it tasted awful, but he immediately felt the petrification over his features beginning to recede. Then he looked up with a wince as there was a tremendous explosion, feeling a faint burst of recoil... but the cry of pain came from Kismet, not Luna, so he decided to trust in her and instead figure out how he could...

His eyes locked on the mire, and the small vines already beginning to twist out of it... and after a moment, an idea came to mind before he looked up with his teeth grit. Luna frowned at the message she received before her own eyes widened, and she grinned before seizing _Prúðbikkja _in her mental gripand charging forwards. Kismet looked up from where he was half-resting against the tower, one of his hands mostly-dissolved and slowly reconstructing itself before he snapped his free hand out.

Luna gasped as steam rose from her body, energy boiling out of her and _Prúðbikkja _falling as her telekinetic grip was interrupted... and then she felt it. Another presence, protecting her, covering her in a shell that fed her strength and gave her energy even before her spear could hit the ground. And without hesitation, Luna leaned out and snatched the weapon into her jaws, keeping herself staggering forwards before leaping straight at the stunned death entity before he could react.

Her spear dropped into hooves that spun the weapon around with all her Valkyrie grace, and drove it forwards with all the strength of her winged unicorn form, and Kismet howled in agony as the spear tore through him and pinned him like a bug into the wall. His claws grabbed uselessly at the black brick behind him as he gasped beneath his mask, unable to do anything but freeze up for a moment with the pain rushing through his system... and then Luna grinned as she channeled all that energy running through her towards Scrivener Blooms, the sound of the bell above tolling yet again no longer worrying her as she said coldly: "I shall not let our stories end before I am satisfied, Kismet."

Scrivener Blooms gritted his teeth as energy ran through him, before the Tyrant Wyrm slammed his claws down into the mire, making it bubble violently before massive vines ripped up and out of the dark ooze. They snaked and twisted greedily upwards and outwards, several lashing around the death entity and crushing him back into the tower as he gasped in shock, while the others rushed up the tower, sending ravens scattering in every directions with caws of fright.

Vines snapped around the gargoyle guardians and their pillars, pinning the stone sentinels in place as other enormous brambles and ivy snared around the bell, yanking it violently to the side, spreading over it, constricting and crushing it before the structure rumbled ominously. And Scrivener Blooms staggered backwards in amazement as the vicious life squeezed down against death entity's stone tower, ripping the instrument from the belfry and crunching in the roof, and then entire sections of the brick structure.

The bell fell, smashing through the floor, and the entire tower came down with it, smoke and dust bursting out of the structure as it collapsed and imploded level-by-level. Scrivener staggered almost all the way backwards to the armored doors as Luna only watched calmly from where she was standing, ignoring the dust and grime blasting past and feeling Twilight's awed presence lingering nearby as crashes and booms filled the air for almost a full minute.

And finally, the dust and smoke began to clear and settle, and Scrivener slowly strode forwards around the ruins. His vines were curling up on themselves and dying, his mire had turned to muck, but the cracked earth was no longer glowing with supernatural light either. The tower was nothing more than a shattered base, with the broken hulk of a clock face sitting like a giant coin amidst the ruins and half-shadowing a chunk of metal that had once been a bell.

Luna's own eyes were looking calmly towards Kismet: the vines binding him against the wall that had yet to collapsed hadn't weakened or faded, and _Prúðbikkja _was still buried through his chest, leaving him pinned helplessly. His mask was cracked and one of his antlers had shattered away completely, as he hung limply and whispered: "I must admit... such power is terrifying, even without meeting the darkness as... as it does in you both. But I have faith you will... pull through. Now... please. If you wouldn't mind... let us finish this."

Luna studied Kismet silently as Scrivener joined her, the two looking across at the death entity before the sapphire mare's horn glowed. Sting rose from the ground, and she reached out to grasp it, pointing the gun silently towards Kismet's features for a moment... and then she smiled faintly, shaking her head slowly and instead holstering it, murmuring: "Nay. Thou art beaten, Kismet. Pinned by a _Prúðbikkja _of a Valkyrie and helpless in life's coils. I do not kill the helpless."

Kismet frowned, and then he tried to shift, but found himself unable to. He shook his head weakly, then finally managed in a disbelieving voice: "Do you not understand how foolish this is, Valkyrie Brynhild? Once I am freed, I have no choice but to attempt to find you, hunt you, do harm unto you and Scrivener Blooms..."

"Only until thou art freed or Thesis is no more. And I guarantee at least one or the other shall happen shortly." Luna smiled slightly, bowing her head politely towards the death entity before she glanced back and forth, then nodded firmly once to herself as she spotted _Andlitstingar_ where it lay a good twenty or so feet away. But with a flick of her horn, the spear returned to her, spinning itself once through the air before clicking and collapsing down to a rod that holstered itself neatly. "But we had best not waste our words. Come, Scrivener Blooms. 'Tis time to go."

Scrivener smiled slightly, the Tyrant Wyrm nodding before he closed his eyes and lowered his head, his body flexing once before it slowly shrank down to normal size. He gasped quietly as broken pieces of armor tumbled off his body, and then he shook himself briskly and grimaced as almost all of his gear fell off, muttering: "Looks like I wore out the enchantment a lot faster than expected."

"Well, 'tis probably because thou art getting beaten up much more than first expected as well." Luna replied easily, and then she smiled at Kismet as the death entity stared at them with disbelief, the two ponies calmly striding past where he was trapped as Luna called calmly: "_Prúðbikkja_, take good care of our friend, and be no more cruel than thou must!"

As if in response, the spear sizzled with energy, and Kismet winced... before he looked up, his eyes glowing faintly as he said clearly after a moment: "Be careful, young ones. Hecate lurks in the facility ahead... she has been twisted into a hateful, scornful creature that cares little even for her own child, but she will all the same doubtlessly attempt to stop you."

"Let her." Luna grinned over her shoulder, shaking herself firmly out before she glanced over at Scrivener Blooms, then she leaned over to kiss his cheek quietly, and the stallion smiled a bit despite himself before the mare turned her eyes ahead, murmuring: "'Tis time for us to go."

Scrivener nodded, and then he stepped forwards and wedged his claws into the narrow space between the armored doors, slowly beginning to yank one to the side as Luna seized the other once there was enough space, hauling it slowly open as well before slipping nervously into the opening, both worrying for a moment that they were going to end up squashed between the foot-thick metal.

But they remained powerless and open, and the two ponies took only a moment before they turned ahead, leaving Kismet behind. The death entity only rested calmly back despite the spear buried through his chest, however, studying this intently before his eyes seemed to lighten slightly, his head raising as he said with a strange serenity in his voice: "_Allahu Akbar_."

Luna felt a strange tingle in her horn, and then she smiled slightly before murmuring quietly in response: "_Mikill __Alföður_."

Scrivener glanced over at her as they strode down the short corridor towards a large shutter, both of them feeling a strange flutter through their bodies. But before either could speak, there was a loud beeping before the shutter in front of them rose to reveal thick iron bars blocking their way ahead.

Past these, they could see a large, half-circular room, doorways leading off to either side and a large monitor hanging from the roof in front of the rounded wall across from them. This was blank, but only for a few moments before the image of Celestia's face appeared over it... _no, not Celestia. Hecate_. "Oh look. You're alive."

Her voice sounded fuzzy, echoing out of a speaker in the ceiling, and Luna glared before she slammed a hoof against the bars, saying disgustedly: "Do not make me tear these down, creature. I am sure that thou knows I am well capable of doing so. And I also demand that if thou art truly looking for a beating, thou art at least polite enough to come out and receive it!"

"Shut up." Hecate said moodily, and Luna glared... then cursed and staggered backwards with a wince when the bars became electrified, the sallow features of the electric-maned mare twisting with a nasty grin. "That hurt? Just a taste of what you're going to get if you try and force your way in here... yes, yes, Thesis, I hear you, stop screaming like a toddler."

Hecate muttered to herself, leaning back and glancing away, and a loud buzzing filled the air as Luna and Scrivener both frowned before they watched with surprise as a crystalline sphere flew into view on the other side of the bars. For a few moments, it floated, and then it sparked violently before it became hidden inside a floating image of Thesis' upper body. It looked like enormous cables were sticking out of his back, and the Replicant's projection glared at them before he shouted in a voice riddled with static: "All this pain, all this suffering could have been avoided! You have killed my entire family, destroyed my friends... all I wanted was your help!"

"I am not in the mood for conversation with thee, Thesis. Now we have come for one thing alone: thy sordid head." Luna growled, leaning forwards as her eyes flashed. "Cease hiding in thy castle and behind the skirts of Mommy, or we shall be forced to trample her upon the path to reaching thee. Does thou understand?"

"How dare you... how dare you!" Thesis shouted furiously, his image distorting further with his anger before he slammed a hoof loudly against something, but neither of the ponies could tell what he hit. "This makes no rational sense! What do you seek to accomplish? All I seek is... is completion, to be finished, why do you both seem to think-"

"What thou seems to seek is to become some... some kind of all-powerful god! Whether or not thou seeks peace or anything else, thou seems to think that genocide is an acceptable means to get there, that the lives of others are an acceptable cost! They are never an acceptable cost, and mark my words, Thesis, I shall not let thee turn thyself into some... some self-declared deity!" Luna snarled, leaning forwards, and Scrivener nodded in agreement, eyes cold as they both studied the image.

Thesis stared at them, then he shook his head slowly as he leaned back, looking almost disappointed as he whispered: "And how can you believe such... such ridiculous assumptions? How can you even believe in fairy tales like 'gods?'"

"Well, you know. Having fought and killed a _Jötnar _before, and Luna being a Valkyrie and all and the whole... Valhalla thing..." Scrivener gestured absently at the sapphire mare, looking moodily through the bars. "We're pretty sure there's such a thing as 'gods,' even if they don't meet the usual pony's view of so-called divine entities."

Thesis laughed harshly at this, shaking his head slowly and looking down with disgust. "Pathetic. Infantile, even... 'god,' there is no such thing as 'god,' be it some master of all reality or beings above us. There is _nothing_ above us. There is no such thing as 'magic,' and no real heaven or hell, and nothing to fear or look forwards to. There's only existence... and the Void."

Scrivener and Luna both stared in disbelief at the Replicant as he shook his head again, then looked up at them with contempt. "Do you really believe that Kismet or the reapers are 'grim reapers,' a concept of Death-made-real? Do you think that you are an angel, Luna Brynhild, or that Freya was or is a goddess? Do you really believe in magic, or that there is some 'magical force' in the sky looking out for all of us, that helps or hinders us as it pleases?

"No. There is not. There are only particles, and atoms, moving as they must. There are only chemical reactions and biological imperatives and evolution and hard, cold fact and science, and I'm sorry, but I will not indulge your stupid, weak-kneed fantasies that Valhalla and Helheim are really Heaven and Hell, for nice people to be rewarded and bad people to be punished." Thesis continued with disgust, shaking his head slowly. "What you call 'magic' is not true magic. It is merely a response generated by chemical chain reactions and the manipulation of electrons through the conduction and ionization of electrical bioenergy.

"Spirits and ghosts? Spiritual energy is nothing beyond explanation. They are a phenomenon that occurs when the electrical bio-net we call the soul leaves the physical shell of the body behind without losing its stability or charge, which is why they generate electromagnetic distortion and how they can freely form themselves. Living energy. Easily, logically explainable." The Replicant was almost raging, his eyes glowing furiously, his body trembling. "Heaven and Hell? Different worlds, that's all, with a high enough energy content to naturally restore stability and create an illusion of physicality in the 'spirits' drawn there.

"And gods? They are not gods. They are merely organic beings who have mocked us all since they first managed to hide the true causes of their existence, parading around as if 'special,' but their powers stem from their genetics just as our own do, and they are nothing but the sum of their experiences and molecules that make them up! There is no such thing as magic! There are no such thing as gods! And when the string of electrical data we call our 'soul' finally gives out, when we see past the illusion created by Valhalla and Helheim, there is nothing but the black, dark Void where we all become nothing but energy to be redistributed throughout our universe!"

Thesis breathed hard in and out, trembling before he looked up and whispered: "And that is why I must know completion. Life has only the meaning we foolishly attribute to it. There is no punishment in Hell and no reward in Heaven. There is only emptiness when we die, so I will do anything I must to become complete. My conscience, my so-called... emotions? They are only chemical reactions and neural responses derived from ancient and unnecessary social instincts. I've learned to override them. Because we're all nothing but meat and chemicals anyway. There is no difference between me, you, or the fly crawling on the wall. We are all worthless. But I can at least still be _complete_."

Scrivener and Luna both studied the holographic image slowly... and then the sapphire mare closed her eyes and shook her head, murmuring quietly: "Once, my heart was filled with anger for thee, Thesis. Anger, and hatred... now... now, 'tis pity."

"We're going to kill you, Thesis. Because you need to be put down, before you hurt us or yourself any more." Scrivener said quietly, looking across at him silently, and the image of the Replicant mouthed wordlessly before Scrivener Blooms smiled faintly. "Oh no, believe me. I agree with most of what you say. But what I don't agree is that's what makes life worthless. That's what gives life _meaning_, because it means that you, and me, and everyone else... we're free to make whatever the hell we want with our lives. And it's funny, because... you think living life alone is the smart and easy thing to do, but... the problem is there's no one worse to try and live alone with than yourself."

Luna laughed quietly at this, nodding in wry agreement before Thesis snarled and leaned forwards, saying disgustedly: "I thought so much better of you both. But all you've taught me is that extending a hoof of friendship to strangers results only in losing everything you care about! You ignorant, pathetic little _plebeians_, you-"

Then the image sparked out, the orb floating in the air for a moment before it suddenly buzzed off as Hecate sighed loudly from the monitor, leaning forwards and saying disgustedly: "Great. Now you've gone and made him cry. Thanks so much for making sure I get to have another migraine today dealing with Thesis' whining."

There was a pause, and then electricity sparked over the bars in front of them before they slid suddenly up into the ceiling, and Hecate looked at them coldly from the monitor as she added in a softer, more dangerous voice: "But if you want to make it up to me, why don't you put your hooves where your mouth is? I'll be waiting to tune you both up."

The monitor flickered off, and Luna and Scrivener traded looks before nodding firmly to one-another, turning their eyes forwards and stepping forwards, ready to fight their way through whatever was waiting for them ahead to reach Thesis, and stop him from becoming complete.


	86. The Merciless, Heartless Sun

Chapter Eighty One: The Merciless, Heartless Sun

~BlackRoseRaven

All either pony knew was that they were inside some kind of immense research facility: neither of them could make much sense of anything much past this, and what admittedly made Scrivener feel a little uneasy was the fact that Valthrudnir seemed to have dragged himself out of whatever hole he had been hiding in to study the world they were passing through.

They were currently striding down a narrow hall: the walls were lined with pipes, the roof seemed ridiculously high above, and there were enormous electrical cables and plastic-looking tubes secured in place by immense staples all along the surfaces to either side. The worst part though, was the fact that steam sometimes vented at random out of the ceiling, the pipes, sometimes even up from the floor: combined with the clanking sounds of machinery in the distance, it made both the ponies feel like they were in the bowels of some massive, synthetic beast.

They rounded a corner and found themselves at a narrow staircase, and Luna poked Scrivener a few times with her horn, the stallion sighing tiredly. He nodded once after a moment, starting uneasily up these as he muttered: "I really hate being your meat-shield sometimes, Luna. I really, honestly do."

Luna only grunted, following after the stallion and looking uneasily over her shoulder as they ascended towards a narrow opening near the very-high roof. "Be that as it may, Scrivener Blooms, thou art also the black-blooded Tyrant Wyrm... and need I remind thee that we just as often get ambushed from behind as we do attacked from the front?"

Scrivener opened his mouth to reply as he stepped through the doorway... but then he forgot to say anything at all as he instead slowed to a halt along the high catwalk they were on, staring in disbelief over the room beyond. Luna's own incredulous gaze followed Scrivener's after a moment, unable to process what precisely she was seeing even as Valthrudnir muttered in their minds: _And here we see the glorious bastardization of my projects_.

Monstrous cables the size of trees ran along the ceiling, many of them curled around immense pipes and the bases of gigantic machines suspended from the roof. Conveyors crossed back and forth across a room that had to be almost a kilometer long, forming a complex roadway that led to and from various machines and holes in the walls. There were immense tankers in the far corner of the room that pipes from the ceiling fed into, and boiling vats filled with corruption placed beside a conveyor belt large enough to transport a house just below them.

The stallion leaned down and watched with surprise as some kind of massive metal box rolled slowly by, with a strange-shaped opening in the top. The conveyor system beeped loudly as it came to a stop, the strange tank halting in front of a vat that slowly tipped forwards to pour some of its payload into the tank below.

It filled it up only partway before the vat tipped back, and Scrivener watched as the process was repeated by several more suspended vats before Valthrudnir muttered:_ That would be a mold, ignorant plebeians. And we should very quickly leave here. _

Scrivener shook himself out, tearing his eyes away from the massive box as it was filled almost to the brim by the last vat, and then the stallion shook his head out and muttered: "Yeah. Yeah, okay, let's keep going. This place is godawful. Plus the lack of a railing here gives me a bad feeling."

Luna only grunted as she continued to watch as the enormous, filled tank halted in front of some kind of tunnel-machine-thing the conveyor passed through. Scrivener rolled his eyes but turned forwards anyway, beginning to walk as he noted that it looked like this catwalk wrapped completely around the immense manufacturing plant below. They could just follow it-

And then a klaxon blared through the air, and the catwalk that went along the side wall for as far as Scrivener could see slowly withdrew into the cement surface, the stallion mouthing wordlessly as Luna growled and glowered towards the very far end of the facility. "Well. At least we now have some bearings upon which way to head, do we not? Across this... vile mechanical jungle. Well, it matters not: 'tis only a short flight, Scrivener Blooms."

The stallion grimaced in distaste, but they were both interrupted by a dry laugh before the two ponies glared as a cluster of small orbs flew up beside the catwalk. They spaced themselves out before one of the orbs flew in front of Luna, almost ramming into her face and making the winged unicorn wince back. Then she snarled at it, sorely tempted to punch it as Hecate's voice asked disapprovingly: "You really aren't stupid enough to think I'm going to just let you flitter over here, right?"

"Aye, we did. Thou does seem stupid enough to, after all." Luna retorted, earning a growl from the orb before the winged unicorn firmly swung her horn towards it, but the crystalline sphere quickly shot backwards, glaring at Luna with the eye-shaped rune carved into its surface. "Get thee hence, foul harpy. If thou art so eager for the hoof party to begin in thy face's house, then raise the bridge and we shall run to thee as fast as we can. And do not think some stupid little toys of thine are going to keep us from taking to the air if we so desire!"

"My toys are a lot better than your toys, insolent little brat." Hecate said contemptibly, and then she added icily: "But sure, fine. Mock me in my own home. But let's see which one of us is all talk once I do _this_."

Luna opened her mouth to reply, and then she cursed, her eyes bulging in surprise and Scrivener flinching before raising his head as his teeth grit. He stared disbelievingly upwards, both he and the winged unicorn feeling like the air itself was suddenly bearing down against them with unnatural strength and weight before both ponies looked down in shock as the grated catwalk beneath them trembled warningly.

And then it slid out from beneath their hooves and into the wall, and both ponies were sent tumbling through the air and towards the metal and mechanical ground below at speeds far faster than either of them liked, made all the worse by Hecate deadpanning: "Have a nice trip."

Luna spread her wings, cursing in pain before she flapped them sharply and flung herself into Scrivener Blooms, tackling him in midair before she arched her back and flapped her wings again with a gasp, yanking him backwards before she cried out in agony as one of the glassy orbs shot down and exploded in a tremendous blast of electrical energy. Both of the ponies were flung down to strike the edge of the massive conveyor belt below, rolling over the dark rubber surface before they both ended up in sprawls almost perfectly mirroring one-another, noses inches from touching.

The eyes of both ponies opened and they traded glowers before one of Hecate's eye-like orbs shot down, remarking patronizingly: "Funny. I knew you were going to disappoint me but I didn't expect it to be so soon. Well, catch up if you can, I'm waiting for you in the management office. It's the big glass window you can't possibly reach."

Luna snarled as she looked up, but the orb and its fellows quickly buzzed away before she could even reply. Instead, she settled for grinding her teeth together, shaking her head in disgust before both she and Scrivener winced as the conveyor belt beneath them began to rumble onwards.

She stumbled to her hooves as Scrivener fell in a sprawl with a curse, and the mare huffed a bit after a moment before glaring through the enormous, open area, saying moodily: "All my instincts warn me that Hecate desires us to tire ourselves before reaching her... aye, we have done well so far, but 'tis not as if our strength is infinite, and we have already-"

"Luna, look out!" Scrivener cursed and flung himself forwards as the corruption vat they were passing beneath began to tip, knocking the mare flat before he gritted his teeth as he covered her with his body. Boiling corruption poured down, scalding his back and making him snarl in pain even as he felt his body naturally connecting to it, healing despite it sending flares of pain through his form, commanding it to flow around him instead of letting a single speck land on Luna.

The mare looked up at him with surprise, then smiled faintly even as Scrivener's eyes slowly closed, breathing hard, boiling, liquid darkness spilling slowly down his body. As she looked up at him, she watched as his body rippled and trembled, his eyes darkened, then faded back to their normal chestnut, felt his shivering... both physically and emotionally.

There was a moment of silence as the conveyor rolled onwards, and then Luna reached up and placed her hoof against the gemstone in his collar, her head leaning upwards, her eyes focusing on him before she smiled slightly. "Damnation. Thou art not allowed to save my life."

"This would be a lot more fulfilling if..." And then Scrivener groaned as the second vat slowly tipped and poured boiling black liquid poison over his body, making him curse in pain... except admittedly, that feeling of strength that filled his body drowned out the agony, made even the hurt of the heat into something... something welcome... something that made him want to...

He felt Luna's hoof reach up and snag his mane, dragging his head down as he looked down at her in surprise, hot corruption spilling down his features before he felt her mouth meet his. They kissed slowly, hungrily for a moment even as they passed slowly onwards through the waterfall of black poison, even as painful, boiling corruption spilled from Scrivener's face to Luna's...

And then their lips parted, and she looked up at him and grinned, her eyes burning as she all-but-commanded: "Use it, Scrivener Blooms. Use it, and bring out the monster... and let us see how long Evil Celestia dares mock us when we bring true darkness to her doorstep."

Scrivener slowly grinned, breathing hard even though he knew this concentrated, burning corruption was just further influencing their emotions, and their emotions in turn were heightening the excitement, the rage and hate, the frenzy they were both feeling and responding to. They both knew they should fight it, they shouldn't give in to the urge to charge, they shouldn't be doing something so stupid like kissing and letting their primal desires rule and-

The last suspended tub slowly tipped forwards, dumping black poison over the two on the conveyor, and Scrivener arched his back in the flow as his eyes glowed, snarling as scales spread over his features and his body pressed down, pinning Luna beneath his weight and power as she grinned widely and threw her head back, baring her fangs to the air and pushing herself back up against the stallion as she felt his transformation, his excitement, his raw _power_. Scrivener threw his head back and roared, shaking the world around them as the spill of corruption bubbled excitedly over his scaled frame as they passed out from beneath it, and then his head snapped own and his claws dug into the rubber covering over the conveyor belt.

Luna looked up at him with eagerness, then she rolled quickly to the side before leaping into the and jackknifing onto Scrivener's back, landing neatly between his bony pistons as she grabbed the back of his collar and leaned forwards, grinning widely as she felt the hot corruption almost trying to spread up over her body.

She shouted something: what, not even she was sure. All she knew was that she was telling Scrivener to go, and the Tyrant Wyrm bared his teeth as he snorted blue smoke before roaring again, driving back the crushing feeling of the increased gravity with his ferocity before he launched himself forwards down the conveyor. And Luna could swear she heard Hecate cursing as clearly as she felt a shiver of pleasure, approval, and something else dark and wanting and a little scared from the essence of Twilight Sparkle nestled inside themselves.

Scrivener glanced up with a growl as he heard a loud clanking above, looking up to watch as an enormous press hanging in front of the massive, rectangular tunnel the conveyor passed through began to quickly lower, steel grinding loudly against steel as gears stripped and it accelerated downwards too fast. But Scrivener was far faster, especially with the movement of the conveyor belt carrying him onwards as he ran into the tunnel.

And a little too late, his eyes flicked back and forth, noting the massive, circular-shaped nodes lining the walls on either side and the ceiling above, Valthrudnir shouting in their minds: _Get out of here, you morons, this is an oven!_

Even as a terrible red light began to fill the air around them, however, Scrivener was already more than halfway through the tunnel, grinning and unafraid... before Luna looked up with horror as the conveyor belt beneath them stuttered violently, making the Tyrant Wyrm stumble, then claw madly at the rubber surface of the belt as it started to reverse rapidly.

Scrivener Blooms snarled, painful light beginning to fill his vision and bake his body as Luna cursed and ground her teeth together before looking up in shock as they both saw the massive metal mold they had been watching earlier rumble back along the conveyor belt towards them. The Tyrant Wyrm's first instinct was to drop back, but the sapphire mare on his back quickly looked over her shoulder and saw that wasn't an option, thanks to the broken press that had lowered into the path behind them, sparking with electricity.

So instead, the Tyrant Wyrm snarled, racing against the conveyor under hoof and doing the only think he could do as he fought both increased gravity and the heat boiling around them: he ran forwards, then shoved himself upwards, claws hammering into the metal wall of the enormous mold as he hauled himself rapidly up it before flinging himself overtop and past the heavy metal box.

He crashed back down onto the conveyor belt, muscles flexing as he yanked himself quickly forwards, breathing hard before he winced as there was a tremendous crash behind him, followed by a screaming and clanking of metal. He didn't dare look back, but Luna was able to sneak a look over her shoulder as the Tyrant Wyrm hauled himself onwards, and she stared in shock as she watched the enormous mold bounce back and forth, smashing against the sides of the enormous oven and crashing against the already-damaged press.

Something gave away, and Luna turned forwards as she poured her strength and energy into Scrivener Blooms, the Tyrant Wyrm growling even as he used the extra energy to propel himself forwards as fast as possible, ripping up the rubber belt beneath him as he flung himself forwards. Around him, the tunnel of heat and metal sparked with electricity before the Tyrant Wyrm flung himself out the other side, Luna gasping in air that felt cold against her body after the terrible heat and thunder of the oven they had just torn through.

The Tyrant Wyrm continued to sprint forwards against the motion of the conveyor, before Luna cursed and looked up as she saw another press coming down towards them, sparking violently as the machinery accelerated faster than it could handle before Luna glanced to the side, seeing one possible chance to escape. "Left!"

Without hesitation, Scrivener Blooms leapt to the left as he caught Luna's thoughts as much as heard her words, clawing outwards to seize into the large metal support pillar to one side and gritting his teeth as his heavy body and increased gravity made the pillar bend slightly, even as he hurriedly clung to it with all fours before hauling himself upwards with a snarl of effort.

Luna bared her teeth before she cursed and glanced to the side as a crystalline orb whickered through the air and shot in towards her, but the sapphire mare only flicked her horn to knock it flying backwards with a blast of telekinetic energy. It zigzagged wildly through the air before exploding in a hail of glassy shrapnel and lightning, and Luna growled in frustration as she held tightly onto the Tyrant Wyrm's collar as he crawled his way up to a crossbeam. "It looks as if Hecate is terrified of our coming after all, Scrivener Blooms!"

Scrivener only rumbled as he half-crawled, half-ran along the horizontal girder, heading quickly forwards before Luna lightly kicked his sides, and it gave him both a thrill and a tingle of ironic entertainment despite the situation they were in as the Tyrant Wyrm followed his instincts and Luna's thoughts, throwing himself from the pillar and down onto the top of some kind of another immense machine. He scrambled quickly over the top of this, then cursed and staggered backwards as two spheres of glass smashed into the ground in front of him, electrifying his body and making Luna snarl... then grin savagely despite herself at how little pain the powerful explosions caused them both.

A third sphere shot down, but this one only floated in front of them, glaring at them horribly as Hecate shouted furiously out of it: "What do you idiots think you're doing? Do you morons have any idea how important, how _expensive_, how-"

"Scrivy, run!" Luna snapped out sharply, realizing almost too late that Hecate was only stalling, and the Tyrant Wyrm flung himself forwards, charging past the floating sphere and leaping off the machine a moment before one of the massive chemical pipes above exploded, a river of green-tinted poison gushing outwards as several power cables snapped.

One sparking power line swung downwards through the green haze, and the jolt of electricity turned the torrent of liquid into a roaring red inferno that spread over the machinery below like dragon's breath. Luna cursed and winced over her shoulder, urging Scrivener faster on in her mind, and the Tyrant Wyrm looked wildly back and forth before he flung himself off the side of the machine and crashed down to the grated floor below, then cursed over his shoulder as his rear claw tore through the metal and got caught for a moment..

A rush of burning liquid spilled over the edge of the immense machine behind him as several explosions sounded from... _oh hell, everywhere!_ It sounded like the whole factory was beginning to rip itself apart as Scrivener yanked his rear claw loose with a curse, hissing as the flood of fire burned towards him before the Tyrant Wyrm launched forwards into a labyrinth of humming, alien machinery, piping, and metal monoliths neither pony could identify.

Scrivener leapt around a corner as Luna looked up with a curse, watching as several more crystalline spheres shot down towards them. Luna glared for a moment before she snapped her horn outwards, knocking one of the orbs flying backwards with telekinesis to explode uselessly in the air before her eyes widened as the other two orbs simply shot past, the mare's gaze following the alien objects before they both suddenly, violently twisted to either side, one smashing into some kind of piston and the other ramming into a glass tube.

Both spheres exploded at almost the exact same time, and the tubing shattered as the pistons geared up, crackling loudly before vents in the side of the monstrous engine released a massive blast of reeking steam and cloudy exhaust that flooded the corridor they were running through, while boiling acid burst down the shattered pipes above.

Luna had only a moment to make her decision before she snapped her horn upwards with a wild prayer to forces she didn't even entirely believe in, unleashing a tremendous blast of force in all directions that blew away the cloud of steam and rebounded the stream of acid high into the air, splattering the two only with a few biting droplets before Scrivener leapt past the melted flooring and smashed his way around another corner, tearing out into a wide, open area beneath a gigantic 'shelf' of storage tanks.

The steam vented past them as metal screamed and one of the pistons overloaded behind them, loud bangs ripping through the air behind them as Luna winced at the rush of heat and force and Scrivener Blooms fought the urge to look back, gritting his teeth and sprinting along the immense storage units as fast as possible. Luna glanced sharply up at these, then leaned forwards and shouted as her thoughts mixed with Scrivener's at the same time: "Up!"

Scrivener gritted his teeth, but he felt more than Luna depending on him, urging him on, giving him strength: he felt Twilight needing him to do this and feeding him power as well, and the Tyrant Wyrm snarled before he leapt upwards and seized into the edge of the lower shelving, seizing a loose bar and almost ripping it out of place as he crawled rapidly upwards over the shelves and along the face of the tanks, his lithe, agile body and strong, sharp claws letting him fight even the increased gravity with ease as he focused his eyes on the goal Luna had seen: there was a ledge above, an end to this nightmareish run in sight.

He hauled himself upwards as Luna dropped herself against him, clinging into Scrivener's collar and body as she gritted her teeth, body flexed as she leaned forwards with a curse. She could feel gravity yanking at her, but also feel more than just her physical grip keeping her tight against Scrivener, like their link had magnetized their bodies together as the Tyrant Wyrm moved steadily upwards on a diagonal until one of his claws finally seized into the concrete lip.

And below, acid and fire flooded over the grated floor of the manufacturing plant as something exploded all-too-close by, both Luna and Scrivener wincing even as the Wyrm yanked himself onto the ledge. Luna glanced up, and her eyes locked on a massive, dome-shaped window above in which she thought she could see a single shape... but it shifted quickly, and the sapphire mare cursed under her breath before her eyes drew down and locked on an enormous set of security doors inset into the wall, the sapphire mare growling: "'Tis time for us to pay Hecate a visit, Scrivener Blooms."

The Tyrant Wyrm rumbled and bared his fangs before he leapt towards the armored shutter-doors, slamming his claws into them and slowly beginning to wrench them apart as Luna leaned forwards, soulstone horn glowing and feeding Scrivener more strength while pushing against both doors with telekinesis in the same moment.

Scrivener growled as he finally shoved both security doors wide with a scream of metal, and Luna leapt past him and into the steel corridor beyond, looking sharply back and forth. On the one hoof, the hall ran straight ahead and it looked like there were all kinds of places they could explore... on the other, there was another hall just ahead and to their left, and Luna suspected this was the way they wanted to go.

The Tyrant Wyrm flung himself into the corridor, and the armored doors slammed shut behind him as he looked quickly over his shoulder, then turned his attention back ahead as Luna glanced down the connecting corridor and smiled coldly at the flight of stairs leading up to an open archway. "Come, Scrivener Blooms. 'Twould be rude to keep Hecate waiting after how long she has been sitting back and expecting us for, would it not?"

Scrivener grunted and nodded, growling under his breath, and the sapphire mare grinned over her shoulder at him, eyes burning. Her body flexed, and felt light as a feather: she guessed that they were outside of the zone of increased gravity now, and even if she could still hear bangs and explosions from the manufacturing plant, she felt excitement and not worry: they had a powerful foe waiting for them just ahead, but Luna had never been one to back down from a challenge like this.

She leapt upwards and flapped her wings once, almost brushing against the ceiling as Scrivener strode quickly forwards, then grinned when the mare landed on his back in perfect position before he turned and began to squeeze his way up the stairs. Luna leaned back, licking her lips slowly as she felt a single tremble run through her body, and the stallion-Wyrm mirrored her excitement as he breathed hard in and out, the blood of both boiling and singing for revenge and battle.

They stepped through the opening at the top of the stairs and entered some kind of immense office-theater: there was a second, elongated archway currently blocked by a barrier of energy that led into a smaller area, while the section they were in was large, slightly-rounded, and had an enormous glass wall along the longest side, gazing down into some kind of laboratory. There were only a few furnishings here and there... and on the far wall, a portrait of Evil Celestia herself, dressed in regal, beautiful clothing, with a crown upon her head and a cold expression on her thin features.

Scrivener and Luna were both drawn towards this... and then a voice called distastefully from behind the curtain of force: "Are you here to rifle through my things, or looking for me?"

The two turned... and only stared in disbelief at what they saw. Past a beautiful and obsessively-neat work desk, in front of a massive window, there was a vast array of mechanical equipment, strange machines, massive monitors that hung from the ceiling. And the latter cast a terrible light down over a pedestal... into which was plugged nothing more than a glaring, contemptible-looking head.

Hecate's mane twisted and sparked around her, a mix of white and blue hair, sparking and almost-alive electricity, and plastic computer cable. Her eyes were cold and glassy, and her neck ended in some kind of thick, studded cap with large bolts that held it securely in place. This was plugged into the mechanical pedestal beneath her, and neither Luna nor Scrivener knew what to say as Hecate only sneered at them, fearless. "Look at you children. Walking in here, thinking you have any idea what you're getting into. But you know what? I welcome it. I welcome the distraction."

"What... what happened to thou?" Luna asked incredulously, staring with disbelief over the head on the stand, and Hecate only snorted in disgust before the sapphire mare gritted her teeth, leaning forwards and adding sharply: "Do not think 'twill cause us any pause, though, monster! Lonely head or not, we shall still rip thee up from thy fine perch and make thee suffer for what thou hast done, and what thou hast aided Thesis in-"

"Oh, as if I give a crowbait's flank what Thesis does, Luna Brynhild. Don't be so naïve." Hecate said patronizingly, shaking her head in distaste: a particularly unnerving sight on top of the pedestal. "He has his little fantasy of becoming 'complete,' but it's not going to work. Even after he activates the Immeasurable Gyre, the chances are he's only going to destroy himself and most of this world with it. And I'll just laugh and laugh and laugh..."

"What... what is wrong with thee? Wert thou ever Celestia?" Luna asked incredulously, shaking her head slowly as Scrivener growled, but the Tyrant Wyrm filled with his own sense of revulsion as much as anger. "Look at what has happened to this world, how can thou not care about it? Hast thou forgotten about thy country, thy people, thine own sister?"

"Actually, the moon's gravitational pull was interfering with some of our more sensitive research, so I threw it into the sun. Silly me, guess I forgot about the fact Luna was up there and all." Hecate retorted, rolling her eyes in derision.

"Thou art insane!" Luna snarled in fury, leaning forwards and feeling a strange ache in her system, mixing with the rage trying to blind her senses. "Thou art a monster and... and nothing more than a serving wench to Thesis!"

"Better than being dead. Like you're about to be." Hecate clicked her tongue loudly, and there was a loud clanking sound before Luna and Scrivener both stared in disbelief as an enormous, metallic suit of armor strode calmly forwards. It was bipedal and at least ten feet tall, with a high, ridged collar and arms powered by large servomotors, each limb ending in complex, dexterous claws. These reached down, grasping Hecate's head and calmly beginning to unscrew her from the pedestal, as the mare continued moodily: "You see, I might just be a head, but if anything it's helped me learn just how important it is to cling to life. You lecture me all you want, but I doubt you or Scrivener Blooms have any idea what it's like to have your entire world taken over. To give birth to a monster. And then to be experimented on so much your body eventually starts to decay...

"But that's fine." The enormous, silver-plated mechanical body lifted the head free from the pedestal, revealing a large bolt sticking out from the bottom of the cap that it slipped into its neck, before firmly screwing the head down and into place. Hecate grimaced as her head was locked onto her clockwork body, before her metallic claws slid down and tugged at either side of her metal collar, and it folded inwards with several loud clicks to wrap around the steel base at the end of her neck. "I'm going to outlive you, and Thesis, and everyone else. I may just be a head, but I'm an immortal head with an immortal body of metal and magic. But enough talk. Let's get started."

Luna opened her mouth, and with a cold smile Hecate snapped her fingers, the barrier of energy between them suddenly flashing brightly out of existence. The flare of light blinded both Tyrant Wyrm and sapphire mare, the male stumbling backwards... before some tremendous, massive force smashed into his chest, and he and Luna were knocked hurtling through the room to smash through the window behind them.

The sapphire mare flung herself away from Scrivener to avoid being crushed, hitting a cold steel floor on her back as Scrivener howled as he smashed down on a gurney, bouncing once but quickly scrabbling backwards to his claws as he snarled. They had landed in an open, mostly-empty research theater of some kind, several strange machines and immense tubes lining the walls, and both he and Luna looked back and forth quickly to get an idea of their surroundings before Hecate calmly leapt down from the window above. She landed with ease on her metal legs, a cruel smile on her features as she cracked her neck loudly.

Luna snarled in fury, then snapped her horn forwards, yanking Sting Mk. II off her back and catching it in one hoof before she fired several rounds at Hecate's features, but the mare didn't even bother to move as the bullets were deflected with bright flashes of light. "Give me a break. Your toys are nothing like my toys."

Hecate leaned back slightly, grinning coldly as several plates of metal slid back over her breast, and three small, glassy orbs buzzed out of her body, floating in the air and glowing with malign magic. Then the plates slid quickly back closed as Hecate waved a claw out, and the orbs shot towards Luna Brynhild, who snarled and snapped her horn forwards to send a wave of raw telekinetic force hammering into the trio of spheres.

They were all flung high, shattering in booms of anti-magic energy as Scrivener slammed his claws down against the ground... then stared in disbelief as the metallic floor only gleamed, refusing to melt away into mire. Hecate laughed coldly as her eyes turned to him, flicking a claw at the Tyrant Wyrm and sending a bolt of electricity into his body that knocked him staggering with a wince as she said distastefully: "Please, don't make me laugh. None of your abilities are going to work here."

Luna snarled, soulstone horn glowing and _Andlitstingar_ tearing free from her back before she charged forwards, and Scrivener gritted his teeth before leaping towards the broken gurney he'd landed on and smashing it straight at Hecate. But the metal-bodied mare didn't even flinch when the gurney bounced off her steel frame, only grinning viciously before one hand reached up, lightning-fast, and caught Luna's spear by the neck just as it stabbed at her.

Luna leapt forwards and swept her soulstone horn hard down into Hecate's stomach, refusing to slow or change her charge, but she barely left a dent and felt some tremendous force repel her, cursing and flipping backwards to land on all fours and skid over the steel floor. Scrivener leapt in next, snarling, but Hecate only turned and smashed him across the neck with the pole of the spear, knocking the Tyrant Wyrm staggering before her free claw seized him by the back of the head and slammed him face-first down into the ground.

It was painful enough to stagger the sapphire mare as well, as Scrivener's eyes bulged in shock before Hecate punted him viciously backwards, knocking him onto his back like a toy in a fine spray of black blood. His head whiplashed into the ground with a bang, but before Luna could even register the mirrored pain, Hecate rose a claw and seized her in a psychic grip, constricting and crushing the mare, making her howl in agony before she was flung across the room.

She smashed into the wall opposite, and then Hecate stepped forwards and threw Luna's own spear at her... but _Andlitstingar_ halted only inches away from striking, and Luna shivered on the ground before a snarl spread over her face and she looked up through the blood leaking around her features, saying harshly: "Thou great, stupid bitch! Thou cannot kill me with my own soul!"

Luna shoved herself up to a ready position, _Andlitstingar_ spinning beside her before raising high, and Scrivener Blooms rolled and staggered to his own claws, sidestepping to flank her as he growled low in his throat. The two glared at Hecate as she looked back and forth between them, and then the sallow mare shook her head in disgust before one limb sizzled with electricity, turning with an almost disdainful gesture towards Luna and sending out a massive blast of lightning.

The sapphire mare stabbed her spear forwards into this, disrupting the stream as her horn glowed brightly and drew in several of the chaining arcs of lightning. Hecate leaned towards her with a snarl, her own horn glowing before her eyes widened as Scrivener Blooms roared at her, sending out a concentrated wave of both sound and blue, toxic mist.

Hecate quickly rose her free arm, half covering her face as her mane twisted itself like a shield over her features, the mare gritting metal teeth in frustration as blue mist sizzled and sparked against her unnatural locks and slowly ate away at the metal of her body. Then she suddenly turned, the stream of electricity ending as she instead made a fierce striking motion into the stream of blue mist hammering against her, launching a missile of raw force straight through down the center of the stream and into Scrivener's jaws.

The Tyrant Wyrm staggered backwards with a gargle as he felt several of his teeth knocked loose, eyes bulging in agony as Luna flinched and staggered, then looked up with a curse: Hecate was already making a run straight for Scrivener, her metal body carrying her with surprising grace before the Tyrant Wyrm snarled and attempted to lunge into her, heedless of the pain it would likely cause-

Hecate easily leapt over him, slamming both feet down into his back and making him howl in misery before one of her claws tore downwards, nearly ripping apart his spine. His back arched... and then all he could do was cry out and convulse in misery as the mare channeled electricity straight down into his body, making him gargle and convulse as Luna staggered, lightning zapping over her own body as she stared in horror, then snarled.

But before the sapphire mare could force herself to retaliate, Hecate easily leapt off the Tyrant Wyrm's back, her metallic frame still sparking as she grinned cruelly and ripped her claws into the Wyrm's scales and flesh. Scrivener gasped but was unable to move, body still jittering even as he was hauled up into the air above the mare's head, before Hecate leaned forwards and flung the reptilian creature savagely straight at Luna.

Luna could only watch with disbelief for a moment before Scrivener Blooms' body slammed into her, knocking them both rolling backwards until they crashed into a wall together, the winged unicorn thankfully ending up on the floor next to the Wyrm instead of crushed beneath his body. They both breathed hard before Luna gritted her teeth and unsteadily forced herself to her hooves, and Hecate only shook her head in disgust.

"I will... truly hurt thou for this..." Luna snarled, and then the sapphire mare flexed, eyes and horn glowing with fury when Hecate only sneered at her mockingly in return. "Damn thou, Celestia!"

"Hecate." the mare corrected coldly, and then she rose a claw and clenched it, and Luna gasped as she was encircled by telekinetic bands that immediately began to crush painfully down into her body, the sapphire pony gargling weakly before Hecate added coldly: "You talk too much. You're weak. You and your husband both... so I can only imagine how pathetic your whore Twilight must have been before Thesis had the reapers kill her."

Luna's eyes widened as Scrivener Blooms rose his head, snarling, and Hecate only grinned callously at them, metallic fingers beginning to clench-

The sapphire mare snapped her horn upwards, and Hecate cursed as she was hit by magical recoil as her telekinetic hold shattered, before Luna flapped her wings and lifted into the air, eyes glowing before she snapped her head forwards. And the world around them rumbled before a massive peal of thunder echoed through the room as the lights in the ceiling above shattered and a tremendous surge of lightning tore towards Hecate.

The mare cursed, barely shielding herself with her metallic forelimbs in time as her own mane of electricity sizzled, cables and mane writhing violently as she skidded several inches before anchoring herself, and Scrivener roared as he rose his own head, adding his own power to Luna's attack. The torrent of electricity grew larger and more fearsome twisting and zigzagging like a living thing as chains and arcs of lightning speckled and warped the flooring around Hecate...

But the mare only laughed, her own horn glowing, her teeth bared as she shouted over the sound of surging thunder: "You're too weak to hurt me, Luna Brynhild! You could have all the power in the world and you still wouldn't be able to put a scratch on me!"

Luna felt her teeth almost breaking as she clenched them, her eyes glowing, she and Scrivener mixing every last ounce of strength they could dredge up together before the sapphire mare felt something. Hooves, grasping her shoulders... and Scrivener looked up in shock as he saw Twilight's spirit rise up behind Luna, with wings spread, almost overshadowing the mare as the apparition rose her own horn high in the air as she glowed like the mightiest star to ever grace the night sky.

Hecate's eyes widened, and then the mare looked up in disbelief as one of her forelimbs began to melt and the other to smolder, the torrent of lightning growing larger as the arcs of electricity previously diverted around her twisted in towards her, hammering against her body until one lucky bolt struck a servomotor and overloaded it. Her arm jolted, and the thunderbolt knocked her limb wide before hammering into her, driving her to the ground with a scream of disbelief before Luna roared as her horn flashed brightly.

There was one final, tremendous boom and a flash of light, a sound like an explosion... and then Luna fell to the floor as Scrivener dropped his own head low, breathing hard. The two trembled for a moment, heads bowed, eyes closed, before the sapphire mare grinned weakly as she looked up... but then trembled and shook her head slowly as the smoldering, metallic body of Hecate twitched.

Slowly, Hecate sat up, snarling: her movements were jagged and uneasy, and her metal frame was broken, plates fused together here and there, one limb hanging loosely from her body by several large connecting rods and torn clumps of wiring. Dark-colored liquids oozed out of her like blood as her mane sparked and twisted, and her head had slightly listed to one side, as if the base that was supposed to hold it in place had become damaged.

She growled slowly, then reached her still-working claw up and firmly shoved her head back into position before limping forwards, one leg dragging behind her. Immediately, Luna tried to stagger to her hooves, but then she gargled as Hecate's horn glowed, feeling herself hefted into the air by telekinesis before she was slammed viciously straight down into the metal floor.

Hecate snarled at her, and Luna was hefted and slammed down again, then again, and again, feeling bones cracking, her skull fracturing, her eyes bulging before Scrivener leapt forwards and caught her. And all the while, Hecate dragged herself closer before she looked with disgust down at the Tyrant Wyrm as he glared up at her, leaning forwards-

A metal claw slapped across his features, stunning him before Hecate shoved her claws forwards, plunging them into his throat before she tore viciously to the side. And Scrivener gargled as a hail of corruption poured down from his neck, spilling over Luna and making her writhe as her eyes bulged, clutching at her own throat as she felt blood leaking from a wound that mirrored her husband's. The Tyrant Wyrm tried to twist his head around, to do something, anything to defend himself, but Hecate reached up and seized him by one horn, holding him in place before she leaned down and glared into his eyes, saying coldly: "I'll get to you in a moment."

With that, she twisted Scrivener's head down and slammed his face into the ground, knocking him senseless and almost snapping his horn off as Luna convulsed in his limbs. Then she felt something tangle in her starry locks before she was yanked upwards and hauled to head level with Hecate, the sapphire mare rasping for breath as the two glared at each other before Luna, in the only act of defiance she could think of, swung both her rear hooves up and kicked them savagely into the metallic chest of the mare.

It was more brittle than she had expected, several plates snapping and tearing loose to tumble to the ground, and Hecate looked slowly down to see several slots in her frame had been revealed. Glowing pieces of shaped crystal, circuitry, tubes and wires and orbs and strangest of all, what looked like a pocketwatch were all left bare, Luna gritting her teeth as her horn began to glow, seeing her one possible, desperate chance...

A chance Hecate didn't let her take as she whiplashed Luna down into the ground once, twice, thrice, then bared her teeth as she sent a surge of electricity through the bloody, broken sapphire mare. Luna could only scream in misery as pieces of her own armor fell loose from her body, before Hecate flung her into Scrivener like a rock when he began to haul himself to his claws, knocking him flopping backwards again as Luna ended up in a sprawl half-over his frame, her face landing in something that splashed over her features with boiling heat.

She gasped and inhaled the substance, and realized it was Scrivener's blood. The mare trembled as she lay on Scrivener, her eyes opening, half her face buried into the wound in Scrivener's neck before Hecate asked contemptibly: "Any last requests?"

"A last kiss." Luna whispered, and Hecate frowned before Luna bit savagely into Scrivener's neck even as tears ran down her features, ripping the wound wider as the Tyrant Wyrm gasped and brought up a claw, grabbing at Luna's body... then ripping downwards, tearing open her armor so he could shove his claw into her bare flesh.

Hecate snarled, electricity building along her working arm as she drew the claw back and stepped forwards... and Scrivener Blooms leaned up and roared with all the force he could channel, blasting her backwards in a torrent of soundwaves and blue mist. The toxic fog clung to Hecate as she was knocked away with a howl, crashing and skidding over her back before her metallic body convulsed violently as the acidic smog began to eat away at her sensitive innards, corrupting and damaging her machinery as she cursed in frustration and tried to get her golem frame under control.

Luna knew they had one chance, and one alone: that there was no time to argue with herself or rationalize, that all she could do... was give in. And she was eager to, as Nightmare Moon laughed with delight and Luna felt her sense of morality slipping as her body warped and shifted and became more like Scrivener's... except worse. Far, far worse, as the little armor she had left tore and fell free from her body, as she flexed and trembled and her hooves became enormous, three-toed claws, as bone pistons ripped out of her back and she felt her strength returning and need became desire became gluttony...

Then Luna threw her head back with a roar, hauling herself to her hooves as she grinned savagely, yanking both Sting Mk. II up out of its holster and raising _Andlitstingar_ in her psychic grip. Her mane and tail burned as blue flame, twisting and whipping back and forth as she spun around, striding away from Scrivener Blooms' fallen form... but through his lightheadedness and near-delirium and the weakness, he felt eager. He felt excited despite the corruption still bubbling out of his body, watching as the corrupted Luna Brynhild strode towards Hecate with a cruel grin on her face and the soulstone horn that had transformed into something monstrous and enormous like the rest of her body thrummed with darkness.

Hecate looked up with a snarl, raising her claw... and Luna thrusted her spear viciously into it, Hecate's eyes widening in shock as the machinery that powered the limb squealed and screamed before Luna ripped to the side, rending most of the metallic arm into pieces. It fell limp, but Hecate still snapped her horn forwards, hitting Luna with a blast of telekinesis that knocked her staggering... before Luna's eyes gleamed, and she whispered: "Oh. Thou must have meant to do this."

Luna snapped her horn upwards, and Hecate was smashed by a psychokinetic hammer that flung her across the room to crash into a wall opposite. She bounced off, but landed on her clawed feet, snarling in fury before her horn snapped upwards, and Luna laughed in delight and excitement as the front plating that remained on Hecate's body tore itself free. "Art thou trying to give me an easy target? Are thou that eager for-"

The metal plates spun violently in the air, flattening themselves out before they launched like razors one after the other at Luna, and the mare cursed as one of these ripped through her shoulder and knocked her staggering before she barely deflected two more with swings of her weapons, then ducked under the last. Then her eyes widened as several glassy spheres were ejected from Hecate's body before they shot towards her, and the corrupted mare reacted too little, too late.

They smashed into her almost as one and exploded in a tremendous bang of electrical force and anti-magic, Luna screaming as her weapons both fell from her mental grip before she looked up with a furious snarl and simply charged straight towards Hecate.

The mare's eyes widened in surprise, but all the same she reacted, dragging herself forwards before leaping up with her working leg and sending a vicious kick into Luna's face. The corrupted mare was almost knocked to a dead stop before Hecate landed and slammed her head into Luna's, making her flinch, before the corrupted mare howled in agony as Hecate's horn glowed brightly and her metallic body released a concentrated discharge of static energy.

Luna convulsed, and Hecate grinned... and then her eyes widened at a horrible tearing sound, and Luna's expression turned from pain to pleasure and excitement as a grin spread over her face, eyes snapping open before she lifted the metallic behemoth into the air by the claw buried through her stomach, then she slung the broken body savagely backwards. Hecate bounced off the wall with a clang, but Luna leapt forwards, seizing the mare by the face with her claw and swinging her skull into the wall with a sickening crack, before ripping her talon back and tearing out chunks of mane and cable in a burst of blue-tinged blood as Hecate shrieked.

The corrupted mare laughed loudly despite the blood running down her own features and the wounds on her own body, slamming her hoof forwards into Hecate's chest, then again, and again, and again, pulverizing and tearing apart complex mechanical parts, shattering crystals and glass orbs in bursts of electricity and anti-magic energy Luna barely felt anymore, bloodying her own limb and cutting herself with shrapnel and sharp metal edges. The broken, cracked pocketwatch was flung from Hecate's frame before Luna leaned forwards and dealt the final blow, ripping her claw completely through the metallic breast of the mare and into the steel of the wall behind her, and Hecate's frame gave one final spark of electricity before falling still and useless.

Hecate herself looked up with disbelief... and the fear that Luna had craved to see, as the corrupted sapphire mare reached up and seized her by the horn, then viciously twisted. And Hecate screamed in agony as her horn trembled, then cracked before Luna yanked downwards and ripped it free from her skull in a hail of blood and sparks, revealing that it was an enamel-coated prosthetic of crystal and complex wiring that Luna paid no heed to as she tossed it away. "Hecate... we are not happy... no, we are not at all..."

Luna reached up, seizing Hecate by the scalp and mane as the head tried to shake itself wildly, before screaming in agony when Luna's claw crushed down, then yanked cruelly back and forth until it finally tore the head free of the metallic frame it had been attached to. Luna laughed and slammed the Hecate's head first into the wall, then turned around and hammered the creature face-down into the floor, then rose it and slammed it down even harder, viciously enough to leave an imprint in the metal. Hecate could only gurgle, eyes bulging before Luna easily dropped her broken head, then slapped it almost playfully back into the air before she leaned forwards and slashed it viciously with her horn, knocking Hecate's head bouncing across the room until it landed against an overturned metal table.

Hecate lay, staring in terror, gargling and bleeding and nothing but a severed, broken head made of severed, broken parts. Luna approached slowly, her eyes glowing, feeling eagerness burning through her body, excitement, wrath, hatred, pleasure, and... and...

The corrupted winged unicorn looked down at the staring head of what could have been her sister, looking up at her with such terror, fear and weakness, as she heard the sound of Scrivener Blooms rasping behind her, watching with pleasure, oh yes... but something... something else, too. Something she vaguely remembered, even as Nightmare Moon snarled at her to kill Hecate or be done with it, but another voice cried out to her... a more important voice than her own dark passion...

Luna snarled, clenching her eyes shut, her mane and tail flaring backwards before Hecate cried out miserably: "P-Please! You don't know what it's like! You don't know what I've had to live through, I'm not... I'm not a-"

"A monster?" Luna's eyes flashed as she leaned forwards, and Hecate shrieked, her eyes widening as the corrupted mare strode quickly towards her, hissing: "Thou dares to ask mercy, thou dares to scream and cry and beg and wheedle, thou says thou art not a monster? Well, I say thou art! For I too am a monster, Hecate!"

Luna stepped forwards, raising a claw, and Hecate stared up, mouthing wordlessly, her eyes widening... and Luna trembled for a moment as she saw her sister's face, her sister's eyes, and a strange memory passed through her mind before she slammed her claw down.

She clenched her eyes shut... and then her body began to steam rapidly as she took a long breath and Scrivener slowly sat up, feeling his own mind clearing, and both shame and awe running through his form as he stared over at Luna Brynhild. As he watched her throw off her demons before she gasped and shivered, her eyes opening as her body returned to normal and her starry mane and tail twisted silently backwards... and then she drew her hoof slowly away from where she had punched the ground next to Hecate's head, whispering: "But unlike thou, I do not use it as an excuse to do evil, and give in to weakness. Thou stupid, wretched fool."

There was silence for a few moments as Hecate looked up at her with disbelief, and then Luna shook her head slowly, shivering a few times as she fought her vicious instincts and Nightmare Moon's disappointment. But she felt Twilight's silent approval as she looked over her shoulder... and smiled faintly when she saw Scrivener Blooms had returned to his own normal pony shape as he dragged himself forwards, shaking his head out and murmuring: "You did better than I ever could have."

"Only because thou art a mare. Mares are slaves to their silly passions. We mighty stallions must always maintain control of our emotions." Luna replied quietly with a faint smile, and then she shook her head before looking over towards the broken, battered remains of Hecate's body, shaking her head slowly before murmuring: "Funny. Only now I realize that... 'twas like the Clockwork King. Except this time we triumphed."

"We won last time, too." Scrivener smiled a little, and Luna nodded thoughtfully after a moment before the stallion frowned a bit as his eyes settled on the pocketwatch, murmuring: "Although I don't exactly see what the hell that was doing in there."

Luna frowned as well, then turned her moody eyes down to Hecate, who looked up at them with distrust before the head finally mumbled: "Soul prison. You should know... a simple, trivial object is the best container. No one ever suspects it until too late."

The sapphire mare's eyes widened, then she strode quickly over to this as she shook off the last of her daze at the same time, Scrivener Blooms breathing quietly in and out and slowly gathering the energy to join her. He felt weak and tired, and he could see that Luna still bore plenty of damage despite having been supercharged by his corruption... it left him with no idea how the hell they were going to deal with Thesis. But on the other hoof...

Luna snatched up the pocketwatch, studying it before she closed her eyes and concentrated, soulstone horn – a horn that still looked a little larger, sharper than it had once been – glowing faintly. And a moment later, the pocketwatch sparked before Luna's eyes widened... and then she grinned slightly before beginning to slam it firmly against the ground again and again, cracking and denting the metal frame.

Scrivener Blooms stared blankly as Hecate rolled her eyes in disgust, wriggling herself carefully around to watch as Luna uselessly battered the watch against the ground before the head finally said in a sour voice: "You can't destroy it that way, idiot. It can only be opened by the same soul it contains."

Luna grumbled, but then looked down thoughtfully at the watch before squeezing it slowly in her hoof, murmuring: "But then, until that point... Scrivener and I are now the holders of his prison. And that means Kismet... must serve us."

"Thesis is going to kill you. You'll never get to him in time... and he's already far more powerful than you. More powerful than me. You're both wounded and weak, probably too weak to even force your way through the security doors between him and you." Hecate grinned coldly at this, glaring at Scrivener as he glowered back at her balefully. "And to think. Thesis once wanted you here. You could have been part of all this. Now, you're nothing but two intruders in our home."

"So thou art saying the doors shan't open for us..." Luna looked slowly around the room until her eyes noted a set of heavy-duty doors at one side of the room, with some kind of device mounted on the wall next to it. It looked vaguely similar to the magic scanners on the high security doors inside Cowlick's lab, giving the mare an idea. "But they will open for those who belong here."

Hecate's grin faltered as Luna looked pointedly at the head, and then the winged unicorn strode quickly open and picked her up as Hecate began: "There is no way I could ever be convinced to help-"

Luna turned and flung Hecate across the room, and the head struck dead-center into the middle of the device, sticking there for a moment as there was a loud buzzing sound. Slowly, the mare's face peeled off the wall and fell to the ground, and then the scanner beeped loudly before the doors clicked and slid open, making both Luna and Scrivener grin widely.

Hecate only groaned on the floor, an the sapphire mare shook herself out before turning her attention to her armor, saying calmly to Scrivener: "First, permit us refresh ourselves and gather our wits and gear, Scrivener Blooms. Then we shall push forwards, and end this once and for all."

Scrivener Blooms grunted and nodded in agreement, and the two ponies studied each other before silently slipping forwards and sharing a fierce embrace, reminding one another of all the reasons they had to keep going, all the reasons they had to survive... and all the reasons to continue to refuse the darkness, no matter how treacherous their path, no matter how alluring the call so often became.


	87. The Atheist Who Would Be God

Chapter Eighty Two: The Atheist Who Would Be God

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna slammed Hecate's head into the scanner beside the ornate, crest-embossed doors, making it beep loudly several times before the red-plated doors slid smoothly open. She and Scrivener traded smiles, neither pony in little more than their matching collars and Scrivener carrying the single satchel bag they had. Most of their equipment had been cleaned out of this: partly because they had used so much of their stuff up or broken it, and partly to give themselves enough room to carry Hecate's head.

The particularly-twisted version of Celestia muttered under her breath as Luna yanked the head off the scanner, then shoved it back into the satchel, and Hecate wriggled helplessly inside the bag before saying with disgust, as Luna and Scrivener strode slowly from the slate and sterile halls of the research facility into an ornate and beautiful round foyer of marble: "If this is your idea of mercy, Luna Brynhild, you may want to refine the definition. Either leave me here or kill me, we're inside the Tower of Etemenanki now, past the security doors. You have no more use for me."

"Oh, aye, I do. Thou art fun to throw at things and make a grand kick-ball." Luna replied absently, and she shivered a little as Scrivener looked around with the same uneasy expression: there was a single spiraling staircase leading up along the walls of the high tower, and everything was such a bright, polished white it was almost painful to look at. Everything except for the black cables and the polished steel piping that was, and the metal railing along the edge of the staircase.

The two slowly strode forwards, both still feeling weak and tired, wounded and with their armor to broken to protect them. Yet all the same, they both knew the only thing they could do was push forwards, heading across the wide floor to the staircase and beginning their ascent as Hecate said moodily: "Thesis is going to kill me after he kills you now. I hope you know this. I hope you're happy about this. He's an atheistic child. There's nothing worse than a child who believes that nothing is going to happen to him if he decides to behave badly."

"And what does thou believe?" Luna asked crankily as they reached a narrow landing, and both ponies hesitated before looking through the open archway leading out into a hallway. The corridor seemed to encircle this enormous central shaft they were climbing, fenced in by walls with strange cutouts and windows throughout the thin surface: it was both beautiful and soulless at the same time, like it had been done by someone who had all the mechanical skills necessary to create art, yet could convey no emotion whatsoever. It was hollow.

Hecate didn't reply as they decided to investigate this floor. Luna and Scrivener slowly strode into the narrow hall, following its curve and every so often glancing uneasily through one of the windows or cutouts into the central zone of the tower, half-expecting to see some unimaginable horror waiting to ambush them... but the emptiness and silence they were greeted with instead was somehow far more unsettling and unwelcome. There was only one door on this floor, the fake wooden paneling sticking out sorely against the painful white.

They pushed it open, and were both surprised by the noise that assaulted them, staring in disbelief into the room beyond. It was filled with massive machines, turbines spinning and gears clanking over the walls, pistons pumping as corruption flowed in every direction through glass pipes, and at the back, several massive tubes filled with green chemicals bubbled and boiled. Except, as Luna and Scrivener strode into the concrete room, they realized these tubes weren't empty: at least two of them were filled with corpses-

Except corpses didn't scream, even as they drowned. Corpses didn't react to the presence of others, one pony turning to stare at them with horror, and Luna reared back in shock as Scrivener looked over the three filled tubes, before his eyes turned to the last and he felt a blast of pain run through his senses, leaning forwards as something petrified hit the wall of the tank-

Scrivener's eyes focused, saw _beneath_... and he watched as the desperate pony's face shoved against the glass, different-colored eyes staring out at him as mismatched hands clawed wildly at the glass for a moment before there was a flash... and instead, Scrivener saw only swirling stone and rock inside the tube. But a moment later, confirming Scrivener's horrified instincts, the spirit of Twilight Sparkle appeared and grabbed at the vat, shaking her head wildly and staring into it with horror.

"Allonym..." Scrivener whispered, and Luna followed his gaze incredulously, before the sapphire mare snarled and turned towards his satchel bag, yanking Hecate out as the ghostly Twilight looked up almost desperately towards them.

Hecate winced as she was jerked out of the satchel, then twisted around and forced to face the massive chemical batteries, apparently powered by the victims locked inside them. "What are these? What hast thou done?"

"If you didn't actually know, you wouldn't be yelling at me in that tone of voice." Hecate replied contemptibly, and Luna snarled before smashing the head down into the ground, Hecate cursing before she spat out a bit of blood as she was hefted back into the air and turned towards Luna's furious eyes, answering hurriedly despite the hard glare she gave the sapphire mare: "Extractors! They're extractors... they boil out the energy from organics and artifacts, provide energy for the rest of the machines that keep power running throughout Etemenanki!"

The sapphire mare grimaced at this, then she looked up at the massive batteries and shivered before turning her eyes coldly back down to Hecate. "And Thesis has a corpse in there. Of a Draconequus, does he not?"

Hecate looked up at this... then she grinned balefully, whispering: "So you know after all. That answers a lot of questions, Luna Brynhild... you're not really here for revenge, or for redemption. You're here to steal the Immeasurable Gyre, effectively robbing Thesis of his plans to complete himself and to transform this universe as you see fit."

Luna only frowned at this, and Scrivener Blooms looked uneasily towards Hecate before the sapphire mare asked slowly: "What precisely art thou talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know about the machine?" Hecate seemed surprised, and then she smiled grimly and shook her head as best she could. "How could you be that stupid, that naïve... fine. Go find Thesis. He'll answer the rest of your questions."

Scrivener and Luna traded frowns, and then Luna shoved Hecate's head moodily back into the satchel, not in the mood to try and argue with the mare's head. There was silence for a few moments, before they both looked towards where Twilight's spirit was silently gazing at them, imploring them with her eyes... but before either Luna or Scrivener could ask, the ivory mare's voice floated up distastefully from the bag: "Don't even think about trying to shut down this machinery, by the way. Etemenanki's systems will fail if you do. You won't be able to reach Thesis or the Immeasurable Gyre. And then your only choice will be to wait for him to come and find you, and kill you."

Luna only grunted in response, but she and Scrivener both decided that Hecate had no reason to lie at this point... hell, the mare sounded eager for them to locate Thesis. Whether it was because Hecate thought her son was going to kick their flanks or the sick, twisted mare actually wanted to see her own flesh and blood die, neither was sure, and neither really wanted to know, either.

They looked across at Twilight Sparkle, who shuddered before nodding silently, and the spirit vanished from sight before both ponies turned and made their way back outside. They returned to the stairs and climbed them, but halted when they reached the next landing, which led out into a hallway almost identical to the one below, except for the placement of the fake-wood door.

The room it led into wasn't a power room either, but instead a beautiful bedroom. Beautiful, yet... lonely. Everything was too neat, and there were no personal objects apart from a single framed picture on the desk, of a young, normal-looking Thesis standing beside Celestia. Scrivener picked this up, studying it silently, and he was surprised when Valthrudnir said softly: _I did not understand it... but I studied it. The relationship that developed between Thesis and Celestia, in those early days... how she was his mother, and he was her child. Half-Jötnar. Half-godling. But he was nothing at first but a carefree little foal, for all the power I would pour into him... for all the training he would go through..._

He fell silent, and Scrivener felt Hecate shift in the bag before the stallion, without really knowing why, turned and tucked the small picture into the satchel. Hecate shook herself, not speaking but trying to pull away from the picture, and Luna and Scrivener went back to searching the room.

They did a thorough job, but neither pony found a single thing: Thesis had done a good job of cleaning everything up and ensuring he didn't leave a single trace behind... or maybe he just didn't write things down or record his ideas in any other way, shape, or form. There were no books, no nothing to indicate interest or engagement with the world outside himself, either... just that single framed picture on a lonely desk that seemed to serve no real purpose.

Scrivener and Luna made their way up to the next floor: the hall here was blemished by two doors instead of just one, and one of these doors had a security lock on it. Luna reached into the satchel to pull out Hecate, and the sapphire mare glanced down at the head with surprise, but then only turned her eyes upwards and silently held the head in front of the security scanner, doing her best to ignore the blue-tinged tears running down Hecate's cheeks.

The door clicked and unlocked, sliding open to reveal a short corridor beyond, leading to some kind of large tub. Luna frowned curiously as she turned and tucked Hecate back into the saddlebag, and just after she let the flap fall closed, Hecate surprisingly muttered: "Thesis must have completed this phase of preparation. I didn't expect him to be able to finish so quickly... that means he may be undergoing stabilization now in the surgery bay down the hall."

"Let's go." Luna said firmly, and Scrivener looked uneasily at the tub, smelling the concentrated corruption before he nodded quickly. He and Luna both noted that Hecate had just guided them towards Thesis again, though, as they headed down the corridor to the other door, the winged unicorn gritting her teeth as she noted it was already open before she leapt inside...

And there was nothing. It was just an open, dome-shaped room with automated, dangerous-looking equipment hanging from the ceiling over a surgical bed with all kinds of restraints on it, and at one side of the surgery theater there was a large, metal table with a strange metal engine on it, wires and cables and large, ugly metal bolts standing out of the bottom of the device. One of the pistons sticking out of the back of it was broken, however, and it had strange metallic extensions over it... _oh Horses of Heaven, wait... that's no engine. That's Thesis' exoskeleton._

_He's abandoned it? _Valthrudnir asked incredulously in his mind, and then the _Jötnar _cursed under his breath before saying disgustedly: _Impossible, how could he have achieved completion in such a short period of time..._

Luna strode slowly forwards into the surgery room, looking back and forth as Scrivener Blooms uneasily studied the area, then frowned at a nearby monitor. It had all kinds of strange displays over it, and as the stallion studied the runes and words, he finally muttered: "I dunno why, but... I get the sense he hasn't been here..."

Hecate wiggled in the saddlebag, then managed to stick her head a little out of the satchel. She looked back and forth, and then her eyes widened slightly as they focused on a closed medical cabinet, whispering: "Thesis... what are you playing at?"

Luna frowned at this, then quickly followed Hecate's gaze, striding over to the cabinet on the wall and yanking it open. She reared back in surprise at what she found inside: all manner of vials filled with corruption and blood, each neatly labeled... several with names she recognized, shivering as she whispered: "Psukhikos, and Protelea, and... Cheshire...

"What are these?" Luna rounded towards Hecate, and Scrivener frowned over his shoulder before he strode across the room to join the sapphire mare, as Hecate grimaced a bit... and then winced when Luna yanked the vial labeled Protelea free, growling down at the head: "Or shall I find out by giving thee a sample of this special medicine?"

"They're... genetic stabilizers!" Hecate winced and leaned backwards with a curse, looking disgusted as she tried to draw her head away from the black poison. "They're made from the genes and cells of other Replicants, each designed to amplify those characteristics, without them... Thesis can't achieve completion. He'll be unstable."

"I don't like the sound of that." Scrivener muttered, then he hesitated and shook his head. "I mean, part of it sounds good, but the rest of it sounds too good to be true."

Luna grunted in agreement, nodding quickly before the mare looked moodily down at the vial in her hoof, then flung it across the room and into a wall, where it shattered loudly. "Oops. My hoof slipped. But so all of these... Thesis was going to drink them dry?"

"Injections, yes." Hecate said acidly, and Luna and Scrivener both looked up over the racks of vials before they both seized the sides of the medical cabinet, then grunted and yanked only it firmly, tearing it free from the wall and sending it crashing to the ground with a tremendous bang and smash.

Hecate didn't say anything, only moodily sinking back into the satchel bag as Scrivener and Luna looked at one-another for a few moments, then traded faint smiles and firm nods. They both turned and made their way out of the surgery bay before Hecate's voice murmured: "Thesis must be at the Immeasurable Gyre... but why..."

"We are not idiots, Hecate. Why art _thou _leading us onwards towards thy son, Evil Celestia?" Luna asked quietly, tilting her head, and there was silence for a moment.

Then, Hecate answered harshly: "He is _not _my son! He is... he was nothing but an experiment of Valthrudnir's. He is not my flesh and blood..." Hecate snorted and looked away, adding quietly: "And I am not any kind of Celestia, evil or otherwise. I am Hecate, the glorified immortal administrator of a glorified compost heap.

"But why shouldn't I lead you to Thesis, really? If he wins, I'll doubtlessly die alone on Endworld. If you win, I'll still be dead, but it might happen a little faster." Hecate said contemptibly, even as she burrowed herself into the saddlebag. "I have no magic, no body, no strength left. I'm nothing but a plug-in brain for machinery. I don't care who lives or dies, I just want you all to hurt as badly as I did when all the fairy tales ended and I found out that in reality, only the fiercest dragon gets to survive in this universe."

Luna only shook her head slowly as Scrivener looked up, then murmured: "Come on. Let's go back to tub for a moment. It's kind of gross, maybe, but... it looked like concentrated mire."

"Aye." Luna said quietly, and she smiled a little at Scrivener's back as he led them back to the room they had entered before. The door was still opened and unlocked, letting them head inside and straight down to the vat, Scrivener studying the flecks and stains around the edge of the tub that seemed so out of place in this polished world, while Luna moodily looked up at the cables dangling down from the roof and what looked like some kind of raised glass shield.

Scrivener reached forwards and touched the mire... then shivered a little, bringing his claw back. And yet the mire visibly rippled and reached for him: it was more concentrated than anything he had ever before touched. He and Luna traded looks, and then the stallion swallowed a little before murmuring: "I... it should be enough to heal us both if just I... drink."

Luna nodded silently, and then the stallion took a slow breath before he leaned forwards, looking down into the ultra-concentrated corruption before he lowered his head and pushed his mouth into the liquid. He shuddered as he swallowed it down, and while the texture and taste were both awful, his body immediately craved more, more, more...

He drank down another few swallows: with every drop down his throat, he could feel his body healing, his energy restoring, and Luna shuddering beside him, hugging herself and trying to look away. But her eyes kept drawing back as heat and longing rolled through her mind, as her body sizzled with a fire she didn't want to feel as she licked her lips slowly...

Finally, Scrivener Blooms tore himself back, and he growled once before he could stop himself as that primal, dark instinct twisted through him... but strangely, he felt something calm him. Not Twilight, not Luna, but a gentle hand on the back of his neck, before Valthrudnir said quietly: _Now is not the time, Nihete. You and Brynhild will need your full strength for what is ahead._

Scrivener nodded slowly, and Valthrudnir seemed to hesitate, Scrivener catching a strange image of the _Jötnar_ looking almost... well, he wasn't sure, because he had never seen that look on his features before. But then it was gone, and Scrivener turned a faint smile to Luna, nodding as he asked quietly: "Refreshed?"

"I... I would like... one sip." Luna whispered, and Scrivener looked at her silently before the sapphire mare smiled a little, reaching up and rubbing at her face slowly. "Please. Just... just one sip. What harm can it cause at this juncture, Scrivener Blooms?"

There was silence, and in spite of knowing he shouldn't, Scrivener silently nodded before he reached a hoof up. It snapped apart into a claw before the stallion turned and scooped up a small bit of the mire, then held it towards Luna. She looked at his cupped claw with a flush in her cheeks, breathing slowly before leaning forwards, and Scrivener tipped his claw, pouring the corruption into her jaws and down her throat as her eyes tightly closed.

There was such pleasure, though. Such radiant pleasure in this darkness, as her tongue slid out, licked slowly along Scrivener's palm, tasted the mire and the poison and the... everything. She suffered, felt humiliated and needy and... yet... strangely complete, as the stallion's claw drew away and the two looked at each other. Luna, with her weapons holstered over the back; Scrivener, with the equipment bag on his side. But Tyrant Wyrm and Valkyrie otherwise seeing no differences between one-another.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Hecate said quietly from the satchel: "Go all the way to the top of the tower. It's the only place Thesis could be, yet I don't understand what he's doing. You will need me to open the last gate for you... which I will do on the condition that you kill me."

Luna and Scrivener only smiled wryly to one-another, then turned and strode onwards, the sapphire mare murmuring: "Perhaps Thesis inherited his cowardice from thou and not Valthrudnir, Hecate. Nay, I shall choose who lives and who dies by my own standards. I shall not be coerced into granting life or bringing death... besides, thou forgets. Thou art a head. I can bring not just a hoof party to thy face's house, but a hoof party to all of thy existence's house."

Hecate only snarled at them from the satchel, but otherwise there was silence as they headed back to the stairs and ascended quickly upwards. It wasn't long before Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild reached the top level, and both ponies looked forwards in surprise as they saw a long, gorgeous hallway in front of them, lined with a red carpet, gorgeous landscapes over the walls... but ending in a massive security shutter with a single, enormous eye carved into it.

The two strode slowly forwards... then both ponies halted in surprise as a pillar of smoke rose up in front of the doors, before Luna smiled wryly as this dissolved and left Kismet in its wake. The death entity looked down at them with a strange mixture of relief and bittersweet sorrow in his eyes, and then he rose the spear in one gauntlet, saying quietly: "I believe you'll need this, my friend."

"_Prúðbikkja_." Luna grinned slightly, her horn glowing and taking the spear, easily spinning it at her side before she smiled slightly and turned towards the satchel. She dug quickly through it, making Hecate grumble as she was jostled around, before extracting the battered, damaged pocketwatch and turning to fling this easily up to the death entity.

He caught it in one gauntlet, then looked down at it with amazement, studying the cracked and broken face, before his eyes looked upwards as he whispered: "I felt their grip loosened, but... did not dare to think... Valkyrie, do you know what you have given me?"

"All I have given to thee is the very same that thou hast given to me. Thy soul." Luna said softly, glancing up at _Prúðbikkja _as the alicorn speartip sizzled with energy, before the sapphire mare smiled and turned kind eyes to Kismet. "Go. Be free, death entity. And know that thou shall always be welcomed in Looking Glass World."

Kismet looked down at the pocketwatch for a few moments, then he clenched his claw around it... and after a moment, the watch simply dissolved in a puff of smoke, the death entity's eyes flashing before he lowered his head slowly. There was silence for a few long seconds, and then Kismet silently dropped to a kneel, crossing his arms over his knee and bowing his head low as he whispered: "I can never thank you enough for the kindness and generosity you have shown me. I shall always do as I can to aid you, as you have aided me. And no matter what may occur, I know this is an impossible task: I will never be able to show the depth of my gratitude for this."

"Now cease. 'Tis just what... friends do." Luna shrugged and laughed, shaking her head slowly before she and Scrivener traded looks, before the sapphire mare glanced up and smiled a little. "Get thee hence, Kismet. We have a battle to finish, with a foe who has long eluded us, but now awaits beyond that door. We have answers to retrieve, and a story to close."

"You've done a world for us. You have." Scrivener added quietly, nodding a few times, and Kismet studied the two silently before the stallion smiled lamely and shrugged. "It was just... the right thing to do, anyway. Luna and I have a lot of reasons to... keep doing the right thing."

Kismet chuckled quietly, shaking his head slowly before he straightened and stood, then bowed respectfully to them. Luna and Scrivener bowed back, and there was silence for a moment before the death entity said softly: "I do not believe the time of your death is just yet, my friends. It would fill me with sorrow to see your lives cut short. I will stay out of your battle with Thesis... but I will also await your safe return."

Scrivener and Luna smiled slightly, then they both nodded, and the death entity nodded once to them before he put his hands together, murmuring: "Good luck, and safe journey. May your gods smile upon you, and fortune favor you."

With that, Kismet vanished in a puff of darkness, and Hecate snorted in disgust before she muttered: "You fools. That was a death entity... powerful beyond compare. Able to control reapers and the flow of organic energy... one of the greatest assets of Thesis. He could have been a powerful asset to add to your own collection."

"He is a friend to us. But I do not know if thou quite understands the meaning of that word." Luna said distastefully, and Hecate snorted ruefully before the ponies approached the armored shutter, _Prúðbikkja _floating loyally alongside Luna as she gazed up at the enormous, crystalline eye. "Now, must I kick thy head into this shutter to make it work?"

Hecate only snorted in disgust at this, then the head wriggled a little in the satchel before calling in a clear, contemptible voice: "Mommy's home, darling. Open up."

The shutter rumbled as the eye glowed, and then it slowly rose up into the ceiling, neither pony hesitating before they stepped into the room beyond. They were both surprised as they strode out onto a long metal walkway that stretched out into the center of an enormous, dome-shaped room... but neither pony had the time to look around or focus on anything except for Thesis, who was smiling calmly at the other end of the wide, circular platform suspended in the center of the room by massive chains. "I was wondering just how long it was going to take you to get here."

Luna and Scrivener reached the end of the bridge and hopped down to the central platform that hung a foot or so below it, and Thesis smiled at them, his metallic, dark night-blue coat gleaming and perfect, body unblemished, eyes studying them with interest before he gestured calmly down beneath them. "Welcome to the Immeasurable Gyre, the crowning achievement of Etemenanki. Powered by all of Endworld's resources, it is my last step to becoming complete."

"Thesis, thou art going to-" Luna was cut off as Thesis simply rose a hoof, and the mare lost the ability to speak. She mouthed wordlessly, feeling her tongue moving, air still whistling in and out of her jaws and lungs, her head twisting back and forth before she stared in horror over at Scrivener Blooms, who gazed back at her with disbelief.

"Shush." Thesis smiled at them coldly, calmly, but his eyes were burning with rage they both knew he wouldn't, _couldn't_ contain for long. "I am complete now. I am no longer some... badly-mashed together construct-toy of a... a false god. I am no longer Mother's flesh and Father's blood, I am... I am complete. I am evolved. I am not a Replicant, but an Original: I am _Jötnar_."

Scrivener and Luna both stared incredulously at Thesis, who smiled icily before he gestured downwards, and neither pony could stop themselves from staring down through the grated platform and seeing the obelisk below, sitting in a wide metal base with several unidentifiable objects around it, but energy was already visibly thrumming through the strange monolith. "And that is the Immeasurable Gyre, my key to merging with the origin of this universe, to being hailed not just as complete, but as more than some freak occurrence of replication and transformation. When I enter the core reality, I'll be truly complete, because I will be one of the originals. I'll become one of the original beings all these scattered worlds were replicated from! And then, maybe... I will have found a way to make the universe matter, if only for a moment, because I will be part of that universe's mind and heart and soul."

Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild could only stare, and then the charcoal stallion whispered: "You're insane."

"I said shut up!" Thesis almost screamed, stomping a hoof, and reality rippled violently before a chain muzzle snapped into place around Scrivener's jaws, holding his mouth tightly shut as he winced at the feeling of steel digging painfully into his flesh.

Thesis snarled at them, leaning forwards, eyes burning with rage and madness... and then he suddenly dropped his head forwards, closing his eyes and visibly reining in his emotions as he whispered: "You'll have to excuse the outburst... it's been a long, hard day with being forced to... rush my completion, and watch you kill my entire family and all. I'm a little tired. I'm a little stressed, and angry, and upset, with all these chemicals flowing through my brain. And if either of you has any intelligence whatsoever, you'll know better than to... to... you won't try and make me..."

Thesis frowned and grabbed at his features, gasping for breath and shivering as he leaned forwards again, and Scrivener could swear he saw the flesh now covering the Replicant's back... vibrating. Rippling, although the rest of his body...

But then Thesis came back to his senses, although he seemed... something was off. Something Scrivener couldn't completely describe or identify, as he shifted uneasily before the Replicant looked up at them and whispered: "You're fools. Of course you don't understand... you're still content to live in your fairy tales of gods and magic. I tried to be your friend. I tried to share this with you... not just power, but a sense of purpose. Truth. But instead, you slapped it all away, so here we are. And I've decided I want you to watch my... my crowning..."

Thesis shifted uneasily, kicking one of his hind legs in a strange, fidgety gesture, and Scrivener and Luna shifted slowly. The sapphire mare felt _Prúðbikkja _trembling, wanting to strike, but she held back for now, wanting to see how this played out. Letting Thesis ramble onwards... and admittedly, a little afraid. No, not of the fact that he had apparently gained _Jötnar_-like reality-bending powers with his hurried 'completion,' but of his clearly-worsening insanity. "The Replicants... we were... like family... programming... not was... the programming we threw off... I threw off and you did... Valthrudnir... I was..."

The Replicant leaned forwards, his eyes glazing over, and Scrivener frowned... then cursed and grabbed at his face as the chain muzzle around his maw suddenly began to steam and melt. He clawed at this violently, and Thesis looked up with a snarl, snapping back into reality before he rose a hoof, and both Luna and Scrivener cried out even as the chain muzzle vanished and Luna's voice returned: but these little victories were canceled out from being hefted into the air with what felt like a thousand needles piercing their bodies from every direction. "What are you doing? Stop it and listen to me!"

Thesis flicked his hoof downwards, slamming Luna and Scrivener belly-down into the ground, and _Prúðbikkja _fell and bounced with them as Hecate gave a muffled curse inside the bag. But both ponies were stopped from responding as they looked up... and saw the foreleg that Thesis had gestured with had begun to visibly melt.

Yet somehow, the enormous, once-too-perfect stallion didn't seem aware of this as he stood up and began to tremble, anymore than he seemed aware of the heaving breaths he was taking, the sick, sludgy sounds he was making with every step, the fact it looked like more of his coat was beginning to slowly slough away off his sides. Maybe he wasn't even aware of how he was ranting, as he shouted furiously: "I gave you a chance! I made you my brother, and you betrayed me, killed Cheshire, killed our siblings! You killed my only friend, and my Mother... and yet... still, I wanted you most of all! Not just because you, you, you were the nearest perfection, the only prototype out of us all who had... who could reproduce, who could process the mire properly, who was like a real living person instead of a stupid puppet... I was good to you, and you betrayed me!

"And yet... why is it that even now, I feel like you... you look to me like, sound to me like my Father? Father... Father abandoned me!" Thesis shouted furiously, turning towards them with a snarl. "Did you know that Valthrudnir was my Father? That he lied to Mother, loved her, abandoned her? Oh, he said he would make me strong, but I was never completed, he thought I was mindless but I was there... there... there every day! Listening to him, watching him, trying to love him in spite of what he did and had done and was going to do! Trying to be just like what he wanted me to be!

"He was supposed to be a _Jötnar_, claimed he was going to bring paradise, but he was nothing but a coward and a bully and pathetic!" Thesis raved, looking up with a furious snarl. "He wanted to get to the core world and make everything _work_, but he lied... lied! Like he lied about Mother! He lied that he loved her, because he made her into a monster! He lied that he hated her, because he couldn't kill her, he saved her life! He lied about not caring for her, because he was so ashamed he couldn't face her anymore and left her here in the forgotten trash-pit of Endworld to watch over it for all time, after he salvaged the little he could of her remains and saved them, cherished them... M-Mother..."

Thesis trembled and slammed his hooves against the floor, then looked up, snarling, not even noticing the black, sticky puddle forming around himself, dripping down through the grating as Scrivener and Luna only stared in horror. "And you... were like F-Father, but not. I was drawn to you from the start... I watched you, for years and y-years... I thought you would understand. I thought you and Brynhild both would understand. I thought you would want to help, and we could become complete together... go to the Core together, fix... the universe... b-b-be... be... my family..."

He shook his head, then looked slowly upwards and whispered: "But I'm all alone. Because you killed my parents and all my siblings and my only friend. You brought down Decretum... you destroyed a tyrant, but you killed so many innocents too. You're not heroes. You just help whatever makes you feel good at the time, and hurt everyone else with impunity. I should have rescued your daughter. I should have made her my little filly, so you couldn't ruin her like you destroyed your son's spirit, like you turned that poor winged unicorn into a Lich-slave. And she would have made me complete in return, and I wouldn't have been alone anymore.

"Nothing matters, though. Everything is emptiness, and a lie." Slowly, the Replicant looked down, breathing hard, mind clearly broken. "But I'm going to go to the Core World now. I have stolen, cheated, and murdered for the artifacts necessary to override your stupid little shield... but I have them all. And with the energy provided from the corruption, and my own _Jötnar_ powers... I can... activate t-the Immeasurable Gyre... burrow... what... w-what... what's h-h-happening to m-me?"

Thesis held up his melting hooves, staring down with horror as he shook his head in wild denial, mouthing wordlessly before he snarled and looked up at Scrivener and Luna, screaming: "You did this! You murdered me! You f-forced me to speed up the process, it... I am... oh no, no, no no nononono-"

The Replicant howled, grabbing at his face with limbs that were too thin, his back arching and his bones almost pushing up through flesh rotting away to waxy corruption and sludge. His rear legs and lower body, meanwhile, had almost completely rotted and dissolved into dark goo, and the Replicant shrieked again as he looked down at this and clawed wildly at the air, shaking his head violently before he fell forward as the lake boiled and warped around him, horrible tendrils writhing and rising up around the creature.

Scrivener and Luna both stood quickly up, backing towards the other side of the platform as it swayed and rocked on the chains, thankfully wide enough to give them plenty of room to maneuver even with the expanding size of the... the thing. The two ponies could only stare in horror as shapes began to emerge from the mire as Thesis howled miserably and writhed, and Valthrudnir murmured in Scrivener's mind, a strange mix of calm and... perhaps regretful: _The fool. I left him as incomplete for a reason... a Jötnar's powers cannot simply be transferred from one being to another. All that energy __passing through his body, his cells, must have torn apart his own genetic structure... and you, Nihete... you were never meant to be what you became. He took your genetic data while it was still in the process of evolution, mutation..._

"Oh Horses of Heaven... Thesis is... he's..." Scrivener was unable to finish, but there was no need to as Thesis howled and fell forwards, nothing but a torso standing out of a lake of corruption... before behind him, the half-formed features of a monstrous, malignant Tyrant Wyrm ripped up out of the ground, roaring in primal rage. It was semisolid at best, rippling and changing constantly, its lower jaw seeming to hideously half-form beneath Thesis a good distance from the upper jaw overtop the Replicant, as Thesis himself howled miserably, half-submerged inside the creature.

Long limbs ending in grasping claws and broken hooves shoved out of the black bog, grabbing at the grated floor beneath them as Luna and Scrivener both set themselves, before the Tyrant Wyrm head stretched forwards, roaring furiously again even as something vaguely-body shaped began to hump up in the muck. But it was clear enough the monster was never going to reach total cohesion: it was nothing but a mangled mass of cells and corruption, no longer Thesis... but the Antithesis to everything he had been trying to become and achieve, the miscarriage of completion.

There was only one thing they could do: one act of mercy they could bring this twisted, warped creature, as Luna snapped her horn to the side and unholstered _Andlitstingar_, the weapon springing to full length beside _Prúðbikkja_ as the sapphire mare said coldly: "Pray, poor soul. Lower thy head and pray, and we shall end thy pain soon."

Antithesis only screamed and roared, the half-melted pony gurgling corruption out of his jaws as he struggled to raise a hoof, pointing at them and shrieking: "M-Murderers!"

Luna responded by snapping her horn forwards, sending a blast of blue flames into the creature, and the pony core struggling to hold Antithesis together howled and leaned backwards, a wall of mire seeming to form on instinct between him and the magic to absorb the worst of the damage before the horrible, sludgy thing quickly dragged itself forwards, roaring and venting blue smog into the air from holes across its body. Scrivener and Luna traded looks, and then the stallion nodded sharply before he ran quickly to the side, beginning to analyze the monstrosity as Luna launched herself into the air and shot forwards with her spears to either side of her.

A massive claw rose up out of the mire like it had been laying in wait beneath the sludge this entire time, and Luna cursed as she flung herself sharply upwards before she stabbed _Andlitstingar _forwards, driving it through a half-formed Tyrant Wyrm eye. The monster didn't even twitch, didn't seem to even notice as it roared at her and tried to snatch at her again, but Luna was quickly to twist to the side, stabbing both _Andlitstingar_ and _Prúðbikkja _in a violent flurry across the side of its features and down into its amorphous body.

The monster only roared again in frustration, barely seeming to notice the attacks as it turned, and Luna flung herself backwards, flapping quickly out of range... before her eyes widened in horror as the slimy monster leaned forwards and a bulge formed in its back, then tore open like a mouth, vomiting out a tornado of toxic smoke. Luna flapped her wings hard and let herself drop lower, narrowly avoiding being caught up in this, before her eyes locked on Antithesis' enormous limb as it swung in towards her.

Without a second thought, she thrust both spears outwards into its claw before launching herself forwards, corkscrewing her weapons and body to rip through the wrist of the monster. Antithesis howled as its claw immediately exploded into nothing but black goo and most of its upper limb dissolved along with it, the creature rearing back in pain.

Scrivener Blooms, meanwhile, had gotten a good view over most of the creature, and he gritted his teeth before running forwards as its attention remained focused on Luna. The stallion leapt onto its ramping, strange body, running up its back and dodging both shifting, waxy mire-flesh and venting blue poison until he reached the middle of its back, slamming both his front claws down into the monster and concentrating.

Antithesis wailed, beginning to twist and shift violently back and forth as mire crystallized in some places and dissolved in others, Scrivener only concentrating on causing the monster as much pain as possible as he gritted his teeth and poured all his powers forwards. Then his eyes widened in horror as arms ripped up all around him out of the monstrosity, grabbing at him wildly, but the stallion only clenched his eyes shut and focused his powers harder, making the sludge of the beast's body vibrate violently, shattering some of the limbs even as others grabbed and clawed at him.

A massive cyst began to form over the mutant's back before teeth bared in it, blue smog beginning to vent upwards as the pustule twisted towards Scrivener, but Luna Brynhild shot quickly over the monstrosity, stabbing her spears in another short flurry over the back of its neck and skull before she flipped her body, rolling in midair and stabbing _Prúðbikkja _into the other side of the cyst. It all-but-exploded in a burst of blue smog, driving Luna backwards with a curse, but she quickly steadied herself with several hard flaps of her wings before wincing and flinging herself backwards as Antithesis swung its head down towards her with a snarl.

Scrivener Blooms rocked back and forth, and then he cursed as he was suddenly flung upwards by a geyser of mire, letting his body flip backwards before he caught himself in midair and managed to slam down on his hooves at the edge of the platform. Antithesis was in a broken, writhing mess, but the creature was still fighting ferociously, and Scrivener prepared to run forwards... before he stopped to stare in horror as a massive, staring eye ripped open in the monstrosity's side, as spikes and thorns tore upwards all throughout the mire, making it impossible for him to run in close again.

The stallion snarled, and Luna cursed as she mentally ordered Scrivener to stay back for the moment so she could distract it again, as she flew backwards and snapped her horn down, sending a blue fireball into the Tyrant Wyrm-shaped head of the beast. It exploded with a tremendous bang, splattering goo in every direction but the spiritual fire refusing to catch, making her grimace.

Then Antithesis snapped its head suddenly forwards, and the mare's eyes widened in horror as the thorns and black needles over its body launched towards her in a hail, the winged unicorn flinging herself backwards and flicking both _Andlitstingar_ and _Prúðbikkja _out to windmill them rapidly against the oncoming rain. Still, mire blades and black-gemstone shrapnel tore against her body, knocking her backwards with several curses of pain.

Antithesis leaned forwards as it swung its massive limb outwards like a club, but Luna let herself drop before attempting to shoot beneath the platform: a foolish idea, she learned too late, as the mire dripping between the grating suddenly formed into thick ropes that snapped downwards and seized around her body like tentacles before viciously yanking her upwards, crushing her against the railing. She gasped and almost fumbled her psychic grip on her spears, then snarled in fury and stabbed both weapons upwards, trying to angle them through the grating with a hiss of pain as she felt herself already being crushed.

Scrivener cursed in frustration, feeling cuts forming over his own body before he suddenly leapt forwards on instinct and desperation, slamming both front claws into the edge of the mire beast. A visible ripple shot through the pond of black gunk around Antithesis before a spike of crystallized corruption suddenly shot upwards and pierced through the eye in the beast's side, and Antithesis screamed in agony as both blue steam and a torrent of dark ooze gushed out of this.

As the monster convulsed, pieces of it half-receding, more parts of it melting, Scrivener saw his chance: he shoved down, concentrating before lowering his head, roaring a terrible melody to the air, and reality around them vibrated violently. Antithesis barely seemed to notice the words of the Hymn, but it squealed and began to writhe wildly as massive vines and brambles ripped out of its own dark flesh, constricting rapidly around the beast, crushing down on it and wrapping around the pony at the core of this horrendous abomination.

The monster howled in misery, and Luna felt the coils around her loosen enough to let her look up and finally manage to stab _Prúðbikkja_ up through the grating into the underside of the beast, before she simply focused all the raw power she could upwards. The alicorn speartip, her horn, the piece of her soul, glowed with energy before unleashing a blast of electricity that shot upwards like a neon flare, blasting a narrow tunnel straight through Antithesis that made it rear back with a scream of anguish and weakened the miserable creature enough to let Luna tear herself free.

She fell with _Andlitstingar_ behind her, then snapped her horn back to rip _Prúðbikkja _loose, the weapon spinning down to the mare before she shot quickly out from beneath the platform, rising up in front of the mire beast. Its pony core looked up at her, his shield melted, his body restrained by the vines, and Luna snapped her horn forwards to send _Andlitstingar_ ripping through the pony's chest, pinning it back against the monster behind it as the melted creature's cataract-covered eyes widened-

Antithesis dropped down over its core, roaring as its body rippled and it vented blue smog in all directions, and Scrivener was forced to leap backwards as Luna flew upwards and arched over the beast, looking down with disgust. It had covered itself completely in the cloud of corrosive fog, and neither of them could see the monster even as she passed over it and turned to hover over Scrivener.

There was a single moment they both felt, of something like serenity, of silence and peace, and then the monster came forwards: it ripped out of the cloud, charging at them as Luna floated above and Scrivener stood on the edge of the platform below, Antithesis looking like a half-melted Tyrant Wyrm with its core nowhere in sight and jaws open to swallow them whole. And in that same moment, the same insane idea struck both ponies before Scrivener took a breath, then flung himself into the air.

Luna snapped her horn forwards with a roar, feeling an extra burst of energy rip through her body, and Scrivener was flung like a cannonball straight down the gullet of the Antithesis. He smashed into it with enough force to make the monster rear back with a hacking gag, and then Luna's eyes and horn blazed with darkness as she reared back, pouring her strength into Scrivener Blooms as he drew on her magic at the same time and simply flung himself upwards.

Antithesis didn't even have the time to scream as most of its upper body exploded in a geyser of mire and blue mist, as Scrivener Blooms leapt high into the air in full Tyrant Wyrm glory, the corruption his body was coated with already hardening into bladed armor. He rotated his body with all of Luna's grace and skill as he continued to draw on her strength and mind, then dove straight down into the messy, broken shell that concealed the pony core of the terrible monstrosity no more.

Scrivener Blooms slammed full-on into the melted-monster that had once been Thesis with all the strength he could muster, ripping straight through the center of the suspended platform like it was paper. He fell, shoving the screaming monster in front of him, nothing but a gelatinous mass of mire with a vague pony-shape sticking up of its top that still had _Andlitstingar _buried through it, their fall followed by a streaming tail of dark ooze until they smashed into the cement ground far below and Scrivener felt his bones crack as he bounced off the crushed monster, rolling to the side.

And above, Luna didn't even wince at the pain as she drew _Prúðbikkja _back, taking aim at Antithesis as he lay in the middle of his own lake of mire, dark rain falling all around him before the Valkyrie shouted: "May Odin's spirit grant thee mercy!"

She slung the spear down, and it streaked like a falling star through the air, leaving a trail of lightning in its wake before it ripped squarely through the skull of the insane, raving monster below. His head snapped back as he gurgled once, his sightless eyes staring upwards as he gave one weak, shuddering rasp, spears thrumming in both his chest and skull.

And then, slowly, the monster melted out of existence, as Luna sailed slowly, gradually downwards to join Scrivener Blooms. She landed as the Tyrant Wyrm carefully stood, shaking his armored body slowly out before looking up at all that remained: a lake of dark, mindless corruption, laying across the cement in front of a monolithic machine.

The two traded faint smiles, their eyes locking before Luna leaned up and Scrivener met her lips gladly: it was an awkward moment, yet still a shared kiss that sent thrills through them both before they parted. They breathed slowly in and out, then turned their eyes back over the mire... and then Scrivener couldn't help but stare when Hecate's head fell from above with a yell, slapping loudly down into the mire and bouncing through the dark ooze.

The head of the mare snarled with disgust, and Scrivener and Luna both stared at her... then they threw their heads back and laughed loudly as Hecate only rolled her eyes and muttered in contempt: "I'm laying in my dead son's remains. Yes. That's hilarious."

"Thou art laying in the remains of a monster, Hecate, I... I am sorry to say that..." Luna smiled faintly, trading a look with Scrivener Blooms. "Thy son died a long time ago."

Hecate didn't respond, only looking upwards before Scrivener and Luna turned their eyes towards the monolithic machine, studying it. And then Scrivener frowned in surprise: while the tall, ominous obelisk drew the eye first, shaped like a stone needle with red, alien runes distorting its silvery face, it was what was locked onto the box-like machinery and the large, crystalline sphere in the center of the device that quickly drew their attention.

A steel cane with a handle shaped like a snarling dragon's head was locked on one side by vise grips, and some kind of staff was on the other. There were at least a dozen glowing rings, several of which Scrivener recognized, and a set of beautiful onyx prayer beads protected inside the machine's glass orb cage, as Scrivener whispered: "Those beads belonged to Allonym..."

Hecate smiled wryly as the winged unicorn and the Tyrant Wyrm strode slowly into the bog of mire, both grimacing a little but not seeing any other way across the room as they approached. "Yes. Thesis discovered that each bead contains coordinates of a different world... some perhaps even completely alien, somewhere on the other side of the universe. But one of those beads has the coordinates to the core reality hidden inside it... the Immeasurable Gyre is designed to teleport from world-to-world until it finds the origin. It has a massive amount of energy stored within, and draws more from the world around it... and is made with artifacts used to channel and augment magic and world-traveling. It just needs the right touch to activate it."

"We should grab those prayer beads." Scrivener muttered, and Luna nodded, the sapphire mare starting forwards, to clear the last twenty or so feet towards the Gyre... and then Scrivener felt the twitch inside himself, a frown crossing his muzzle before his eyes bulged and he grabbed at his head, as something horrible echoed throughout his mind.

Luna turned around, eyes widening, before something seized her and held her down, refusing to let her take another step. She felt a burning agony pierce deep into her skull, dropping her head forwards as her horn began to glow brightly, before Nightmare Moon hissed into her ear: _No, Luna Brynhild. Relax. This is all according to plan._

Scrivener howled in misery, grabbing at his face as the armor over his body turned back into dark sludge before spilling off his form, as his scales rippled and his body filled with agony. And worse than the pain was the mess of emotions ripping through his mind, as every bad memory rose to the surface and became one awful storm, as he felt the guilt and suffering Ersatz had put him through all over again, heard Underbrush's scorn and contempt, remembered how he and Luna had been reduced to monsters and how they were all useless worthless stupid broken freaks and his father, oh no, his father was... was...

His eyes turned amber, his expression twisted into a crazed grin, and then Scrivener Blooms leaned forwards and began to rasp the Black Verses even as dark ooze started to run from his eyes, his mouth, his nose, sweated out of his body: "_All ends and begins in the Void, all must bow to it; hail the beginning in destruction, hail as we are reborn in broken flesh, hail the coming of the King of Everything, as Everything becomes Nothing..._"

Scrivener's head wrenched back and forth, and then his body transformed, scales peeling from his form and blood bursting out of his pores even as he vomited a stream of cancerous ooze into the mire, shuddering and howling in agony before he finally choked on his own black blood and collapsed backwards, looking broken and half-skinned as Luna shrieked the stallion's name. And yet even as the same agonies ran through her, she couldn't move, felt her magic being focused outwards as Nightmare Moon stroked soothingly over her back even as the malicious creature kept her pinned, whispering: _Good girl. Good girl... it's almost over... it is a necessary evil..._

The mire was humping up, twisting, distorting, as flakes of ice and crystal began to form through it. It began to assume a strange, terrible, and familiar shape as Hecate trembled in the dark sludge, and Scrivener weakly rose his head, tears running down his cheeks as he whimpered and stared blankly upwards, whispering weakly without even knowing why: "F-Father..."

Arms reached outwards to either side of a broad torso, a tail snapped behind the figure, and legs calmly anchored themselves as a head rolled on its shoulders... before features that were made of equal amounts ice and mire calmly twisted into a pleased grin, a hand of frost and snow slowly rubbing along its uneven but clearly-draconic muzzle before it spoke in charming, pleased tones: "At last."

Amber eyes opened, and Valthrudnir threw his head back and laughed, raising his arms high before he clenched his claws into fists, looking up through the dribbles of black rain still spilling down from the grated platform above as he shouted: "I am greater than any _Jötnar_, than any other being to ever live in this wretched, miserable universe! I am eternal, invulnerable! I have returned!"

Valthrudnir laughed again, and then he reached down and picked up Scrivener Blooms by the throat, hauling him into the air as Luna stared in horror and the stallion gasped weakly, looking up at the _Jötnar_ with disbelief. The stallion stared with absolute terror, whimpering weakly but with too much pain still ripping through his system to do anything else as the dragon looked down into his eyes with a cold smile. "It was a long, difficult journey in which I was forced to make... more accommodations than I would have preferred... but it seems my means have been justified by my ends. Perhaps I even deserve to be applauded... of course, you stupid little plebeians are so naïve and gullible that a victory over you is little to be proud of."

Valthrudnir turned, flinging Scrivener to Luna's hooves, and the sapphire mare finally felt her body released from paralysis, coughing blood but only disregarding it as she leapt forwards, stumbling to Scrivener's side and looking down at him with horror as Valthrudnir looked at them with triumph on his features. "But I really should thank you... all of you, and I even include you in that, Hecate."

The _Jötnar_ stepped over to seize Hecate by her mane, yanking the head into the air as she stared up with a whimper at the dragon, the head shivering in terror as tears ran down her cheeks while Valthrudnir lightly pushed a finger against her nose, making her pendulum through the air. "Pathetic what you've become, really... less than a machine. More of an organic program... but I digress. I apologize, even... but all these years of playing nice, tucked away inside that idiot Nihete's skull, have left me feeling acerbic. I'm sure you understand.

"But without your spread legs and willing womb, I would not have had an heir like Thesis... who was half-_Jötnar_. Half _me_... my genetic material, and better yet, made with my Clay of Prometheus. The properties of which I know like no other." Valthrudnir smiled coldly, then, disdainfully, he simply flung Hecate's head across the room to bounce loudly off the Immeasurable Gyre and fall to land on the metal base around it with another whimper. "How ironic. My greatest plan of all, and begun all because of the ridiculous need of you animals to reproduce. By whatever means necessary."

He shook his head slowly, brushing absently at his own chest, then he stomped with distaste against the mire, continuing calmly: "Of course, the mire alone was not enough. I required a matching genetic sample: the Replicants may have a similar base, but few genetic similarities. I needed to modify Nihete's genes so that his cellular data would be able to interact with the cellular data that I knew would be left behind once Thesis was destroyed. I have to admit, that while it's pleasing he made such a foolish miscalculation that has made it even easier for me to secure a new body... I'm also disappointed. He must have begun suffering some kind of mental illness, or degenerative mental disease... I can think of no other reason he would have been so weak. So stupid."

Luna looked up with a tremble, hugging Scrivener Blooms tight before she whispered: "Shut up. Silence thy mouth, foulest of cowards... weakest of beasts..."

Valthrudnir laughed quietly at this, leaning forwards and saying almost conversationally: "Are you really stupid enough to think that I would leave you a fighting chance, Valkyrie whore? That I would err again in my assumptions? No. I have spent these years learning about you detestable, stupid philistines from every angle... I have lived amongst your kind, so to speak. And I must say, I found it as disgusting and useless as I expected to. Friendship? Trust? You are nothing but naïve pack animals, fleshy mixes of basal instincts. And it was such a simple task to play with your minds once I put my plan into action... mimicking your exorbitant emotions here, using a metaphor culled from the mind of Scrivener Blooms there. And it was almost as if you both desired to be tricked... desired to think that, for a moment, I was actually your _friend_. Maybe even a _mentor_. What an incredible depth of willful ignorance! All I ever truly wanted was to ensure you would slaughter Thesis for me, removing the barrier of his living mind from the equation so I could take over his remains and reconstitute!"

The _Jötnar _laughed again and shook his head slowly, before he calmly rose his hand, saying softly: "And Nihete's mind, vulnerable and trusting, was easy to overload with all the aversive sensory data he has accumulated over the years. And now, I am afraid I must renege on a deal I made with the disgusting parasite in your mind, Brynhild, to permit you all to become the first of my new servants. It would be much more logical... and satisfying... to simply crush you out of existence right now."

"Wait..." Scrivener whispered, and Valthrudnir frowned as the stallion rasped and coughed weakly, trembling violently, feeling the mire beneath him trying to connect with him, trying to heal him... but failing for some reason. Valthrudnir had ripped his mind apart on the way out, shut down pieces of his body, left him mutilated inside and out... and yet all the same, Scrivener couldn't stop himself from asking weakly: "Why?"

Valthrudnir snorted in contempt, saying softly: "Because, Nihete. I do not care about you... I do not care about any of you. You are nothing but worthless, insignificant ants to me. Toys and dolls, to be used up and broken and discarded as I please. Are you still trying to live in your fairy tale, believe that I ever thought of myself as anything apart from the rightful ruler of this universe, ironically trapped inside the empty skull of a defunct creation?"

"Then why did you feel guilty earlier?" Scrivener Blooms asked quietly, and there was silence for a few moments before the stallion smiled faintly, the stallion coughing black blood before he looked up, rasping slowly in and out. "Then how did Nightmare Moon beat you..."

"She did not! Sometimes... sometimes sacrifices must be made, that is all!" Valthrudnir snarled, but his amber eyes flickered before he bared his icy fangs and said disgustedly: "I appeared to look weak in order to achieve this victory, this was all my doing, and the parasite was intelligent enough to recognize that when she grovelled at my feet for mercy... a mercy that I have modified to be a quick demise instead of an eternity of servitude. Goodbye, failed project, whore of Odin."

Valthrudnir's hand clenched shut... and nothing happened. The _Jötnar _frowned at this, then snarled, leaning forwards as his eyes glowed, making the gesture again, and all Scrivener and Luna felt was a tickle before the Frost Giant snarled and gestured violently to the side... and the wall opposite all-but-exploded, tearing itself apart before he turned an incredulous look back towards the two ponies. "What have you cheating mortals done?"

Luna trembled before she felt a darkness flood through her mind, and she clenched her eyes shut... and when they opened, they were the eyes of Nightmare Moon. She smiled coldly, sliding her hooves slowly against Scrivener Blooms... and now, mire flooded up over him as her horn glowed, guiding it into his jaws, into his wounds, the stallion gargling but then clenching his eyes shut as he did his best to swallow back, feeling it restoring his strength... making him _stronger, _as power fed between himself and Luna with their link. "Foolish _Jötnar_ child. Yes, we have tasted your powers and put them to our own use through the soul link. We let you in and played the submissive because it served our interests, not yours, oh _mighty _Lord Valthrudnir. And now you have removed your fragile spirit from our bodies, and stand before us, physical and incomplete and unable to destroy us with a thought, a puppetmaster with no puppets to hide behind. Now we will break open your feeble shell, and take your powers for ourselves. We shall devour you."

The mare shuddered... and then Nightmare Moon's presence receded into Luna's mind, laughing in pleasure the whole time before the sapphire mare snarled and stood up. And slowly, Scrivener Blooms forced himself to his own hooves, looking down before he spat to the side, feeling his energy returning, the corruption boiling in his blood.

Luna firmly snapped her horn, and _Prúðbikkja _shotpast the _Jötnar _to ready beside her, ponies glaring at dragon, the dragon glaring back before he suddenly grinned and straightened, eyes burning as he whispered: "Yes. It's better this way, in any event. Now we can match wits and strength, and I can prove my superiority to you weaklings in every single way. I may no longer be able to affect you directly with your cheating inoculation to my powers... but I can still destroy you both with ease. And you are both wounded and weak, and all the powers I gave Nihete have been taken away from him."

The winged unicorn only snorted and Scrivener leaned forwards with his teeth bared, before Valthrudnir smiled coldly, raising a hand: "Let's play a game."

He snapped his fingers, and there was a tremendous burst of energy from behind the two, Luna and Scrivener looking over their shoulders in shock as the runes over the face of the Immeasurable Gyre all lit up brightly, the crystalline orb that contained the prayer beads beginning to thrum with power. Scrivener turned with a snarl on instinct as Luna leapt forwards, her horn glowing before she flicked it firmly backwards, and _Andlitstingar _shot from the ground towards Valthrudnir's back.

Without losing his cold smile, the dragon simply twisted his body slightly to the side, the spear shooting past before he snatched it out of the air, spun it around gracefully as he rose it high, and then flung it sharply at the sapphire mare. Luna snarled, but her eyes flashed fearlessly, and the spear twisted itself past her before she lunged straight down at Valthrudnir-

The dragon was gone, and Luna barely had the time to process this before the ice-and-mire _Jötnar _appeared with a crackle of energy between the Immeasurable Gyre and Scrivener Blooms, laughing as he punted the stallion viciously in the chest and sent him crashing backwards. "Pathetic philistines! I don't even have to try!"

The Gyre was powering up, and Luna shot forwards with a curse as Valthrudnir spread his arms, grinning as he mocked: "I'll do my best not to destroy you foolish plebeians before we reach the core reality... I want you both to witness my triumph over that pathetic fool, Odin!"

Scrivener roared like a wounded animal as he scrabbled to his hooves and ran forwards, and Valthrudnir only snapped his fingers, several enormous blades of ice ripping out of the ground in front of the stallion. Scrivener was barely able to fling himself to the side, rolling out of the way as the _Jötnar_ calmly waved his other hand outwards, creating a wall of energy that blocked the blast of lightning Luna shot at him before the mare smashed into his barrier with a curse.

She ran quickly up the wall of energy as spikes and blades ripped out of it, the _Jötnar_ grinning and following her with his eyes... making it all the more insulting when he caught Scrivener Blooms by the face in mid-leap and simply yanked him into the air, holding him at shoulder level by the head without even paying attention to him. The stallion shouted curses at the dragon as he flailed wildly, while Luna leapt over the barrier, brimming with rage-

And then the Immeasurable Gyre rumbled, and time slowed to a crawl, everything moving in slow motion for a moment, distracting the _Jötnar _and surprising the ponies before both the monolithic machine and the four nearby vanished from sight.

They reappeared in a crackle of energy, and immediately Luna choked, floating stupidly in dark emptiness as Scrivener's own eyes bulged. Valthrudnir, meanwhile, looked back and forth in disgust at star-studded space above them, while the head of Hecate only shivered in terror.

Then Valthrudnir reached up and seized Luna by the throat before flinging her downwards, bouncing her off the ivory, crater-covered surface of what could only be the moon. The sapphire mare gargled, eyes rolling in her head as blood ran from her mouth, her nose, her ears, and Valthrudnir laughed before he mocked them... or at least attempted to, through the near-soundless air.

Scrivener convulsed weakly in the grip of the _Jötnar_, and after a moment the dragon simply smiled cruelly and released him, easily shoving him away. He floated more than fell backwards until he hit the floor of the moon with a puff, and Valthrudnir calmly snapped his fingers before his voice sounded clearly and derisively to them: "I think I'll just sit back and enjoy watching you stupid plebeians struggle against the impossibility of-"

Luna's horn glowed brightly, and translucent bubbles of air appeared around both her and Scrivener Blooms, shielding them as the winged unicorn gasped for breath. She glanced up and saw her spears were both listlessly sailing through the air, and she immediately snapped her horn to the side, _Andlitstingar _folding down to lock securely into her holster and _Prúðbikkja _taking up its loyal position beside her as Valthrudnir snarled in disgust. "Of course. Cheating."

Luna only snarled at this, as the moon pulsed beneath her feet, feeding her strength. The stars glittered, shining their healing light over her body as she set herself and snapped her horn outwards, sending a blast of pure force at Valthrudnir.

The _Jötnar_ was knocked back against the obelisk with a grunt, then he snarled and replied with a gesture that sent several massive arcs of electricity ripping through the air around the mare. Luna snapped her horn out, repelling the serpents of lightning as _Prúðbikkja _absorbed several of the wild arcs, before she snapped her head upwards to send a massive blade of lightning straight at the _Jötnar_.

Valthrudnir blocked it with one limb, cursing in fury, distracted... and Scrivener Blooms managed to slam both his rear hooves into the _Jötnar's _knee, knocking him to a crouch with a hiss of surprise before the stallion jumped upwards, seizing the back of Valthrudnir's skull and slamming him face-first down into the surface of moon.

Then the stallion leapt backwards – going much further a little slower than intended – as Luna arched her back with roar, a pillar of moon-rock ripping upwards and launching the dragon flying upwards with a shout of disbelief before Luna snarled and shouted: "The moon is my servant, fool!"

Luna arched her back, roaring, and a bright glow spread through the rock beneath them before a wave of raw power shot outwards, hammering into Valthrudnir and knocking him out of the thin atmosphere. Both Scrivener Blooms and Luna looked up with shock before something tingled in Luna's senses... and she turned around too little, too late, to avoid Valthrudnir stomping savagely down on her.

Scrivener howled in pain as well, arching his back as the _Jötnar _snarled in fury, several pieces of ice and hardened mire floating around him as he rose his foot and snapped: "Pathetic little pack-mule, did you-"

_Prúðbikkja _suddenly drove backwards, hammering into Valthrudnir's stomach and knocking him off balance in the low gravity, and then Luna leapt forwards, carrying her spear with her before her eyes widened as her attention was drawn towards the Gyre as it powered up. Scrivener was already running towards it, but the mare drew her spear back, knowing that at any cost... they had to stop Valthrudnir from reaching the core world.

The dragon only snarled and sharply rose a hand, however, and ice rapidly spread upwards from the ground, snaring around Luna's form and seizing around her spear, crushing and pinning her in place as she gasped. He grinned, then rose both hands, preparing to finish her, but before he could, the Immeasurable Gyre gave another pulse, vanishing and taking them through reality with it.

They reappeared in the middle of an asphalt street in a city: but this was no Canterlot, and almost certainly not even Equestria. The buildings looked like they were made of metal and glass and stretched to the sky, and there were metal, mechanical carriages of some kind parked and skidding to a halt in shock at the appearance of the ponies and _Jötnar_.

The ice shattered around Luna as Valthrudnir looked back and forth with disgust, and Scrivener stared stupidly at one of the inhabitants of this world: a strange, bipedal creature talking rapidly on some kind of likely magic-powered device as he pointed wildly at them. Luna was just as stunned, memories stirring in her mind and confusing her further, and Valthrudnir took the moment of confusion to reach out and seize a nearby machine, hefting it easily above his head and ignoring the now-screaming person inside.

The cries of the strange creatures all around them were what drew Luna and Scrivener's attention back to what was happening, and the mare turned around just in time to watch in shock as Valthrudnir flung one of the metal carriages at her. But with a snarl, Luna leapt up and caught it against her front hooves by its steel roof, flapping her wings hard as she flexed with a gasp before redirecting the yellow-painted metal machine straight down.

It landed with a heavy thud on its wheels, and Luna crashed down on the roof with a snarl as Valthrudnir pointed at her and challenged coldly: "How about you cease your cheating, Valkyrie whore, and see if you can match yourself against me properly?"

Luna bared her fangs at this challenge, and then she leapt forwards and shot straight at Valthrudnir, _Prúðbikkja _beside her. The dragon only grinned coldly though, his amber eyes glinting as he made a wide waving motion with one hand, and the glass wall of one building erupted in a massive typhoon of deadly shards, Luna's eyes widening before she snarled as the tidal wave of glass tore past and over her and became a cyclone, even as her mane spread out to try and shield her body and wings.

Scrivener cursed, sprinting down the sidewalk and making a run straight for Valthrudnir despite the cuts forming over his body as the dragon laughed and loitered down the street, mockingly unconcerned as the cyclone of glass lashed and twisted around Luna. He glanced up casually as one of the female creatures tried to run past him, catching her by the hair and yanking her backwards by this before turning with a cruel grin and flinging the creature into the air.

She screamed, and Scrivener's eyes were automatically drawn to her before he leapt up over one of the metal carriages, throwing himself through the air towards her, reaching out... and Valthrudnir snapped his claws with a cold smile. The creature simply exploded in a hail of boiling blood and bone shards, hitting Scrivener like a shotgun blast and knocking him crashing down to the pavement as he howled in agony.

"That's what happens when you try to save lesser creatures, beings you have no affiliation with whatsoever!" Valthrudnir called calmly, ignoring the wet sound of Luna's body finally hitting the pavement beneath the storm of glass still whirling through the air. Instead, the dragon put his hands behind his back and leaned forwards to look through the window of what seemed like tailor's, studying an expensive black suit with a bright red tie that was out on display.

The dragon smiled slightly as his eyes flashed, and then he simply turned and looked calmly down at the suit that was now covering his body, a perfect, enlarged reproduction of the suit he had been studying as he spread his arms. "What do you think?"

He looked up, and saw Luna leaping at him too late to react, the mare kicking against his body and slamming her soulstone horn against his chest, ripping the lapels of his suit but doing little damage further as she kicked off his body and made him stumble. The _Jötnar_ snarled in disgust, then frowned at Luna's grin before his eyes widened as he realized too late the mare hadn't been trying to hurt him: she had just transfigured the material of suit.

Luna snapped her horn upwards, sending a spark of lightning at him, and the moment it touched Valthrudnir's suit the material burst into bright white flames. The _Jötnar _shouted, then cried out in horror as the ice that made up his body began to melt as the mire to turn to brittle clay, cursing and snarling as he clawed wildly at the cloth-turned-magnesium.

The sapphire mare began to cock her spear back as Scrivener leapt up to his hooves... and then, in a flash from the Immeasurable Gyre, they all vanished, reappearing in no city but instead on the lip of an enormous volcano.

Valthrudnir staggered at the edge of the lava, pinwheeling his limbs and no longer burning, as Luna and Scrivener both stumbled, looking back and forth in shock: there was little more than a wide ledge here, with barren, rocky waste to one side and nothing but a lake of magma to the other. Not an environment good for any of them, before Luna's sharp eyes widened as Valthrudnir leaned forwards and grabbed at a shoulder that looked like a chunk had neatly been sliced out of it. That meant there likely was a maximum distance they could be from the Gyre, so-

Valthrudnir interrupted her thoughts with a snarl of rage, lashing his hand to the side, and a massive wave of magma burst upwards over the lip of stone. Scrivener cursed and staggered backwards, just avoiding being burnt to a crisp as Luna shot upwards, then snapped her horn down to shoot a fireball into the ground in front of Valthrudnir.

A powerful explosion ripped through the air, knocking Valthrudnir staggering and kicking up some of the magma, sending it splashing over the _Jötnar _as he cursed in frustration before snapping an arm outwards. And immediately, ice rippled violently outwards over the molten lava, widening the safe zone into a large island. "Why won't you just die?"

Valthrudnir snapped a hand upwards, and a massive pillar of magma exploded upwards through the safe zone he had just created before bending itself to shoot straight at Luna. The mare hurriedly shot to the side with a curse, zigzagging through the air as Scrivener turned to run for the Immeasurable Gyre, but the _Jötnar_ caught the charcoal stallion's movements in the corner of his eye and he snarled in fury, making a sharp sweeping motion.

The ledge in front of Scrivener Blooms exploded, a massive gush of magma ripping through it and sending the stallion staggering backwards as he was pelted by burning stone shrapnel, gasping in pain. Some of the lava splashed up over the machine, charring into it and causing the crystalline sphere to crack as Valthrudnir shouted with disgust: "I thought we had a rule about cheating, Ni-"

_Prúðbikkja _tore into the ice beneath Valthrudnir's feet, and the dragon looked down in dumb surprise before the speartip released a concentrated blast of force and energy, launching itself into the air and ripping apart the ground beneath Valthrudnir. He fell through the gap into the magma, barely managing to catch the edge of the hole as he snarled in frustration and fury, clawing wildly at the island of ice before he looked up as Luna began to shoot down towards him to finish him off.

His amber eyes flashed as he snarled, and a psychokinetic blast slammed into the mare, knocking her backwards with a gasp to crash down on the island of ice and bounce over it. And Valthrudnir roared in fury, raising a fist before he slammed it savagely downwards, sending cracks ripping towards the mare through the surface of the icy island and shattering almost a quarter of it into pieces that rapidly began to melt away, as fire and slag vomited up through the widening cracks.

Luna cursed, and the mare barely managed to fling herself upwards and out of harm's way in time, her wings flapping as Valthrudnir snarled in frustration before the _Jötnar _hauled his melting body upwards, before glaring at Luna as he heard the Gyre gearing up, hissing: "You're running out of time."

Scrivener gritted his teeth as he looked over his shoulder, and Luna floated for a moment, half-hidden in the steam coming up from the melting ice as Valthrudnir rasped for breath, his body burning and cracking before the dragon added darkly: "And I am running out of patience."

There was a tremble through the world, and then a flash as they vanished... and the monolith, ponies, and _Jötnar _reappeared in a world of ice, surrounded by a whipping blizzard, massive peaks of frost all around them. Valthrudnir slowly picked himself up from the crouch he had appeared in, as the fires over his body whiffed out... but even as his ice-and-mire body healed, Scrivener saw something was wrong with it. It was malformed, damaged... it gave him hope.

Valthrudnir snarled as Luna dropped to the ground, the mare readying _Prúðbikkja_: he glared into their souls, breathing hard in and out as they stood at the ready, tasting the freezing air, welcoming the ice after the deadly heat that had baked them in the volcano, before the _Jötnar _gestured around them and shouted furiously over the howling winds of the blizzard: "Why do you insist on trying to fight, pathetic little failures? Both of you are traitors and broken toys, discarded by your former masters, and I? I am the master of the workshop, I am beyond any god, I can make anything I want reality!"

Valthrudnir snapped his arms to either side with the last, and both ponies staggered backwards in shock as massive figures of armored knights and terrible monsters ripped out of the ground around them, weapons and bodies made from solid, ruthless frost. One of the ice golems stepped forwards, swinging an axe viciously down at Luna, and the mare leapt backwards before she slammed a blow into the neck of the weapon, shattering it before she snapped her horn upwards and blew the upper body of the golem into shards.

And yet more attacked, an icy chimera diving at Scrivener Blooms, and the stallion barely leaping over it to kick off its back and tackle a minotaur of frost backwards, crushing its face beneath his hooves even as Valthrudnir continued to rage: "Do you not understand that none of this has any point? In a moment, with a single breath, I could destroy you! Your entire universe is meaningless and I am attempting to fix that, to create meaning... it is not my fault that first your stupid kind has to be eradicated, because none of you can even _think_, let alone evolve!"

A spear of ice stabbed towards Luna, and the mare parried it with her own before ramming a quick stab through the stomach of the golem wielding it, then she spun around and smashed _Prúðbikkja _across the skull of a dire wolf of frost, shattering its head into countless broken pieces. It bounced once against the ground before Luna leapt forwards, scooping it up with telekinesis to fling it into the face of another gigantic knight of ice, knocking it sprawling backwards.

"There is no hope! There is no meaning to this worthless struggle! Thesis was only correct about one thing: you are nothing but flesh and chemical reactions, you are barely even _real_ life, nothing but... the whims and amalgamations, the miserable magnum opus of pathetic little gods who made themselves superior by pasting together little toys like you flesh-puppets and _programmed _them to think they all had free will..."

Scrivener Blooms snarled as a fist slammed into his face, staggering backwards before the ice troll seized him by the face and yanked him into the air, but the stallion quickly seized the creature's wrist of frost and swung himself forwards, kicking both rear hooves as hard as he could into the face of the golem and crunching its head in, ripping himself free and knocking it in a sprawl. He flipped his body as he fell, landing with a curse on all fours.

"I am showing you _kindness_ by exterminating your kind! Mercy! But you expect me to show you tolerance and friendship and respect? Why? I am superior, and you are nothing but stupid animals who only react between fight or flight instincts, who cannot overcome their natural, sickening drives, who are nothing but a disease that idiot Odin has spread throughout this sick and stupid universe!"

Luna and Scrivener leapt back to back, breathing hard and both glaring to either side, the mare with her spear raised, the stallion with his teeth grit and claws flexing against the snow. Blood ran from wounds across both their bodies as they were encircled by countless monsters of all shape and size of ice, before Valthrudnir strode forwards and shoved through the crowd, snarling in fury before he held up a hand. "Show me a single reason I should respect you worthless bacteria I can cleanse with a snap of my fingers."

The Gyre rumbled, and there was a flash before they vanished, reappearing inside an empty church. The obelisk stretched almost to the roof in this small building and the massive steel base took up most of the front, and Valthrudnir looked back and forth with surprise at the pews, Luna and Scrivener only a few feet away down the nave before Luna leapt forwards in this moment of vulnerability and slammed a hoof into the dragon's icy face.

He staggered backwards, and Scrivener ran after the _Jötnar_, doing what his instincts told him to do as Luna began to slam blow after blow into Valthrudnir's features, sending him stumbling down the nave before Scrivener leapt up and twisted his body around in midair, slamming both rear hooves viciously into the dragon's waist and knocking him crashing through the front wall of the small church.

He was flung out into the streets of a busy little town, ponies yelling in surprise before Valthrudnir shouted in fury and pain as _Prúðbikkja _slammed down through his chest, pinning him to the ground before Luna slammed both rear hooves viciously down into the giant's chest, then began to simply pummel away as fiercely and viciously as she could with her front hooves as Scrivener leapt up onto the dragon's body and joined her in smashing blows, hitting the _Jötnar's_ breast and stomach to fracture his body and send up splatters of mire.

Then Valthrudnir slapped Luna fiercely away, knocking her crashing into a nearby cart full of hay before he ripped the spear out of his body and batted Scrivener Blooms with it as hard as he could. The charcoal stallion was launched flying back into the church, hitting the ground and rolling violently almost all the way to the Gyre before Valthrudnir stood and flung the spear viciously after the stallion. "Stupid, idiotic, worthless animals! I'll kill all of you!"

Valthrudnir roared to the skies, and ponies fled, screaming, as spikes of ice and frost tore out of the earth, beginning to spread through the dirt and up along the walls of houses, crushing wood and shattering windows. Lightning blasted down from the skies in all directions, turning the hay cart that Luna had been thrown into to a massive blaze, alighting the nearby hooves, blowing the ponies struck by the bolts of lightning into pieces as the dragon clenched his hands into fists. "I will tear you pathetic plebeians apart! I will rip your limbs from your bodies and-"

The burning cart was launched off the ground by the pony behind it and slammed into the Frost Giant, knocking him staggering backwards before Luna snapped her horn forwards, hammering the dragon's features with a blue fireball as she grinned viciously. Valthrudnir was knocked flat by this, and then he roared in even greater fury, able to think of nothing else but killing the winged unicorn.

Luna concentrated on dodging back and forth, while Scrivener Blooms worked away inside the church. The dragon flung missiles of ice at her, flung bolts of lightning, temper-tantrumed with his magic as he roared insults and curses and swore revenge until he looked up in shock at the sound of the Gyre gearing up and realized- "Wait!"

Valthrudnir began to turn towards the church, and Luna shot down before kicking savagely off his face, knocking him reeling as she launched herself neatly through the collapsed front wall of the church and spun around, skidding to a halt at the end of the nave just as Valthrudnir began to scramble into the church, head and amber eyes widening in horror. Too late, he saw Scrivener Blooms grinning – his own creation, _grinning _at him, declaring _victory _over him! – as Hecate's head looked coldly out of the center of the Immeasurable Gyre in place of the broken and removed crystal sphere, and she calmly mouthed two choice words to the dragon.

There was a flash, and they vanished... and reappeared with a shockwave back in Endworld, in the room at the top of the tower of Etemenanki, the Immeasurable Gyre settling back into place as Hecate screamed with the recoil that blasted through the monolith behind her, the machine screaming as lightning sizzled down _Prúðbikkja_, and the reverberations of energy traveled through the spear and back into the monolith.

There was a terrible tremor for a moment, all eyes turning to watch as cracks spread through the obelisk before it erupted in a small but tremendously-focused explosion, dissolving the stone almost completely. And _Prúðbikkja _was flung into the air, flipping once before Scrivener Blooms snarled and made a wild leap for the weapon as Luna looked up sharply, seeing the same thing Scrivener did: _their chance_.

Valthrudnir was only staring, limbs hanging limply, watching as all his plans fell to pieces around him. He felt numb, unable to react, as Scrivener seized the spear as it burst into bright blue flames, before the stallion leaned forwards in midair, putting all his strength and momentum into throwing the spear as Luna snapped her horn forwards to add all the strength she could, the weapon shooting like lightning through the air and slamming home into the _Jötnar's_ chest.

He staggered backwards, black mire vomiting out of his jaws as his arms reached uselessly up, part of his chest crumpling inwards. And even as Scrivener landed, he was already reaching up as Luna ran forwards before Scrivener's claws locked around one of her forelegs, and he dragged her around in a satellite swing as she sprinted as fast as she could with him before he flung her after the spear.

She shot towards the _Jötnar _almost as fast as her weapon had, before flipping at the last moment and slamming a vicious kick into the butt of the polearm as hard as possible. It shot completely through Valthrudnir as it erupted with fire and lightning, launching to the other side of the room and burying almost all the way into the metal wall as an explosion of force and sapphire flames tore the air.

Luna was flung backwards by the shockwave with a curse, and Scrivener leapt up immediately, catching the sapphire mare with a grunt before they both hit the ground and stumbled, falling into ready positions side by side. They both stood proud, breathing hard, scalded and wounded and burned, but never hopeless, never giving up, never stopping until the job was finished.

Valthrudnir gargled weakly, then he looked slowly down and shook his head in denial, almost whimpering at the sight of half of his arm laying on the ground. His stump of shoulder leaked black mire in a flood as he cursed under his breath, and his remaining hand convulsively grabbed at his torso... or rather, the enormous hole where more than a quarter of his body had been blown completely away. He coughed black mire, then whispered weakly, trembling violently: "I-Impossible... n-not... this is not possible... can... not... happen..."

"Game over." Scrivener said quietly, and Valthrudnir stared with disbelief at him before the stallion rose his head and added coldly: "This time, stay gone."

"There is no return this time, Valthrudnir. And even if thou does, no matter how many times thou tries to refute death... we shall send thee back to the waiting reaper, and to the Void where thou belongs." Luna added sharply, her blue-fire mane snapping backwards as she and Scrivener readied themselves. "Now pray. Pray, and die. For thou cannot reach the Core World, thou cannot fight, thou cannot even save thyself. We have done more than stop thee... we have _beaten_ thee, and thou knows it."

"N-No... no!" Valthrudnir snarled in fury, and then he gave a cracked, twisted grin as he rose his head, shouting furiously: "No, I will not be defeated... I will never be defeated, I will never lose, and I will not be insulted and mocked by two pathetic little _ponies_ who do not understand that if I cannot fix this universe... then I will simply erase this universe from all of existence!"

Valthrudnir rose his hand and snapped his fingers, and there was a terrible ripple in reality behind him before the air shattered like glass, the fragments sucked back into an awful, empty tunnel in space and time. Scrivener and Luna both stared in horror, eyes widening as they felt it already beginning to drag them in, the blank, empty hole in reality greedily beginning to devour anything and everything around it.

"Thou art a fool! Thou will... that is the Void!" Luna shouted, dragging herself backwards as Scrivener winced and cursed, looking in horror upon something he'd never imagined seeing, something his eyes still couldn't process, that threatened him with madness: pure, hungry _nothing_. "It will consume thee as well!"

"It will rip apart all of reality, and then the next, and then the next, until all the layers are destroyed! And we'll have eternity together in the Void to celebrate my victory and your defeat, because you worthless, stupid plebeians are nothing to me!" Valthrudnir replied almost gleefully, his eyes burning with hatred and insanity. "The _Jötnar_ already know what Thesis knew... there's no Heaven or Hell for us! There's no true rule but power, there is no punishment beyond the grave for me any more than there is pleasure, only the empty, eternal Void, only being dissolved over eons particle-by-particle, and I can think of no others whom I would rather share that with!"

Scrivener and Luna both shoved themselves backwards as the suspended platform above was torn off its chains, several massive metal links following, but all of these were only dragged hungrily into the gaping hole leading into the Void as Valthrudnir laughed harshly. "This is my ultimate victory, and I realize that I should have done this from the start, with how-"

He was cut off as a hand slammed down on his shoulder, and Scrivener and Luna looked up in shock, watching as Valthrudnir went silent. His amber eyes were wide as he slowly, disbelievingly turned to stare with a tremble at the spirit behind him... no, the _spirits_. There had to be five, six, all of them terribly tall, only the vaguest of shapes of what looked like pure energy before Valthrudnir whispered: "No... that's... that's not p-p-possible..."

"_Jötnar_ only have the Void to go to. _Jötnar_ do not die. We've been waiting for you." rasped the spirit behind Valthrudnir, and the dragon screamed before he turned and tried to run. The spirits let him take a few steps, and then they swarmed in behind him, leaping onto him and seizing the dragon, beginning to drag him back towards the portal as the lead spirit only shook its head slowly and said in a disappointed voice: "Welcome back, Valthrudnir. We have some things to talk about."

"Help me!" Valthrudnir shrieked, clawing wildly at the ground as one of his legs was torn off, yanked upwards into the portal to the Void as the spirits vanished from sight... and yet still Valthrudnir was dragged up towards the hollow in reality, the dragon screaming in terror as black tears ran down his cheeks, grabbing madly at the floor for purchase, kicking, trying to yank himself away even as more pieces of ice and mire-flesh were torn from him and hurled into the Void. "Help me help me help me, please! Please! Please help me! Don't let them get me, oh please, please don't let them take me!"

The last cut off into a long, terrible scream as Valthrudnir's body shattered, leaving only a gaunt, terrified spirit behind that was yanked cruelly up through the air and dragged into the white hole in reality... and a moment later, it was simply gone, like it had never been there in the first place, leaving the world still and calm and silent.

Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild both breathed roughly in and out, still staring in disbelief at what they had just seen. Neither could speak, neither could even think, before there was a quiet flicker between them, and both ponies glanced silently to see the shade of Twilight Sparkle smiling faintly, nodding once reassuringly to them before she reached up and hugged them both around the neck.

They closed their eyes, lowering their heads, feeling the embrace for a moment before the spirit faded quietly out of sight, and the two ponies turned to smile faintly at each other. They leaned towards each other, sharing a short, quiet kiss before parting and sharing small smiles, and then Hecate murmured quietly from the Gyre: "You actually destroyed him."

Scrivener and Luna both looked towards her curiously, and Hecate snorted in disgust and spat to the side before muttering: "Good riddance."

"Aye. I could not have put it better myself." Luna sighed softly, then she and Scrivener Blooms traded faint smiles before they nodded a little to each other, before the sapphire mare grinned wryly and said in a relieved, almost-amazed voice: "And now, home awaits."

Hecate laughed shortly at this, then asked wryly: "Oh really? You think it's that easy?" This earned a frown from both the ponies, and Hecate explained moodily: "Endworld was disconnected from all other worlds many, many years ago. You can't use your stupid Bifrost to get between layers here. And Thesis, thinking it would prevent you from reaching here, had all the point-to-point portals destroyed. So I guess we're roommates. Yippee."

Luna scowled at this, and Scrivener winced a little before the sapphire mare reached up and touched her horn, whispering: "We lost the portal flare, Scrivener Blooms... and I cannot force open the Bifrost with my horn, I... oh damnation, then how..."

"May I make a suggestion?" asked a polite voice, and Scrivener and Luna both looked up in surprise to see Kismet was calmly striding towards them, _Prúðbikkja _in one claw. Both Scrivener and Luna couldn't help but grin at this, looking up at the death entity with relief as he looked kindly down at them. "Not that I wish to impose, but I would be more than happy to offer my services and help you go back home. I owe you much, after all."

The two ponies traded looks, then Luna grinned widely over at Hecate, and the head cursed in frustration as she was firmly yanked free from the Gyre by telekinesis before Luna took _Prúðbikkja_ from Kismet with a wink. "Nay, Kismet, that is far too generous of thee. We shall settle for bringing us to whatever world happens to be nearest. Scrivener Blooms and I could use a short vacation, and to get used to our new... _friend_, Hecate. Although perhaps thou could see to ensuring this damned place is shut down and... the souls still in torment here are allowed finally to have their rest."

"As you desire. But may I recommend sending a letter to your family and friends once you have the time, so they do not worry?" Kismet asked kindly, even as he calmly flicked one hand to the side, opening a rippling hole in reality with ease.

Luna and Scrivener both smiled up at the death entity as Hecate muttered under her breath, and then the sapphire mare nodded firmly and looked warmly over her shoulder at Scrivener Blooms. "Of course. 'Tis why I have a poet with me, Kismet. To make sure the heart never wanes."

"And to have something to beat on." Scrivener added mildly, and Luna laughed before she and Scrivener Blooms strode into the glowing vortex of light, fearless and unafraid, ready and proud to make their way back to their friends and family by their own efforts... because they both knew they had more than was worth dying for: they had people to live for.


	88. A Short Collection Of Letters

A Short Collection Of Letters

~BlackRoseRaven

* * *

_Dearest Friends and Family: _

_We wish for you to know that we are alive and well. We are currently vacationing on a most peculiar world. Please inform Rainbow Dash we have finally found another version of him that is also a stallion. But this one is much funnier and more handsome._

_Scrivener Blooms and I have decided if we are to truly make good on our promise, we must not simply take the easy path home offered to us. Kismet has already aided us more than enough – and continues to, by giving us a method to have these letters delivered to you – and we have no doubt that Kvasir may at this moment be watching us, but we want to do this ourselves. We want to show you all how much you mean to us, by coming back to you under our own strength. It may require some trickery and cheating, but we will make it home, and we make the promise now that we were unable to make before: we're going to see everyone again, and soon._

_This world has been very hospitable. It's strange in many ways, and very different from ours: Spike, for example, is already an adult and moved away into an aerie to the west. Stranger still, Twilight Sparkle is the ruling Princess in Canterlot, and Celestia vanished many years ago. But Scrivener and I both think we can feel her out there, somewhere, so we have decided to try and find her before we leave. Besides, we also have to track down a method to travel between layers, as I cannot summon the Bifrost with my soulstone horn._

_We also have a request and warning: please prepare a glass box, and ensure that it is soundproof. We are bringing a guest to stay with us until we can put her into a position that suits her disposition. Doubtlessly, she will want something head and shoulders among many ponies, although admittedly she likely has the head for it. The only problem is her desire to get ahead of everyone else often puts her at heads with the ponies around her._

_When we return you'll understand why all my puns are extremely funny. But Scrivener says he's running out of ink. _

_All our love,_

_Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms_

* * *

_Dearest Friends and Family,_

_We are pleased to inform you that we are much closer to getting home. We're less pleased to inform you that we went through the portal and ended up in the wrong Equestria. Luna set the coordinates wrong, and this portal appears to be a little damaged. On the other hoof, our new best friend claims she knows how to fix it. She seems to be willing to work with us if only because the faster we get home, the faster she can get away from us._

_We haven't seen much of this Equestria so far, but Luna stole a box of chocolates for Scarlet Sage and a book for Antares. We seem to be somewhere on the eastern seaboard. It's nice so far. Strange, but nice._

_Kismet told us last time you were all kind of worried, but we're not doing anything stupid this time, promise. Luna and I are both okay, and Twilight is... still here with us. We're both sure of that now._

_We'll be home soon. We love you. Take care of yourselves._

_All our love,_

_Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms_

* * *

_To My Parents,_

_I miss you both. Celestia told me to write this, that it might help me feel better about things, and I really don't know what to write. I'm not like you, Dad, good with words, or Mom, knowing just how to do pretty much everything. I am a lot more like Móðer than I ever really realized before._

_I didn't know if you were coming back. It's not that I don't have faith in you, but with everything that happened before, I was afraid. That, and what happened with Meadowlark really hurt. It feels stupid to say that with how close I know I was to losing you all – Kismet told us pretty much everything – but its true. I'm glad we tried. I just wish I didn't feel like I screwed it all up._

_I've been kind of dumb since you've been gone. Avalon and I got really drunk, and then Avalon almost got arrested because she insisted on singing one of Dim Dunn's songs from Bright's Bewildering Beat on the way home, even though neither of us knew the words. The sheriff caught us and lectured us, but he was going to let us go since we were heading home, but then Avalon vomited on his hooves. I knew she would get in huge trouble for it with her family and the Starlit Knights, and I felt like I had to do something, so I stole the sheriff's hat while he was yelling at her and ran away. It... well, it worked._

_Long story short, Celestia had to come and pick me up in the morning. She was really, really mad at me. Sleipnir was kind of proud, though, which confused me, and Avalon was really happy about it, even if her mom still put her on compost duty. _

_Scarlet Sage was pretty mad at me, too, but she thankfully didn't have the energy to stay angry. Sin has been keeping her and me really busy. She really is a little terror, and she misses you guys. She seems to recognize that you're coming back, though, even if she gets really sad every time someone mentions Cheshire. I talked to Rarity and Spike about something that might help a little, though. I just hope I'm not being stupid._

_I've got a lot of things I want to talk over with you guys when you get back. I'd like to find my own place, but I don't really know where I belong anymore. I want to get more serious about my training. I want to know why I keep being dumb and if I'm really turning into Móðer. And I look forwards to seeing you guys when you get back. _

_Your son,_

_Antares Mīrus_

_P.S. Scarlet Sage and Innocence both send all their love, too._

* * *

_Dearest Friends and Family,_

_We'll be back in three days' time after dealing with a small problem. May or may not require medical attention. This absolutely was not the fault of myself or Luna. Please disregard the bloodstains, haven't had a chance to clean up our campsite yet._

_Love you all lots!_

_~Scrivy and Luna_


	89. Epilogue: The Gift

Epilogue: The Gift

~BlackRoseRaven

Innocence peered back and forth outside of her room, then she giggled to herself before the four year old filly turned around to snatch up a box and hurry out, dragging her odd black-and-purple pony doll with her. Her parents were still asleep, and that was just the way she wanted it right now. She had something special for them, even though she didn't think they even knew she knew what today was. But she wasn't dumb, nope! Well, at least, not all the time.

She scurried into the living room, then dropped the box on the bedding her parents favored before she turned around and ran into the kitchen, still carrying along her stuffed pony. The filly paused, then shook herself out, smiling a little: she was strange, with her mix of coat and scales, and claws and curving horn... but Mutt and Mommy and Daddy always told her she was special strange, not strange-strange, and she should be proud of who she was. She knew that lots of parents told their kids that, but... then again, her parents were pretty special strange, so she thought there was a good chance she was special strange too.

She paused to look down at her doll, smiling a little more as she studied it for a moment before hugging it fiercely close, ruffling the purple mane as the strange, dark-crystal eyes shimmered softly. It was her favorite toy, given to her by her much-adored big brother when she had been just a little baby, and it always made her feel protected, like someone else strange and special was still there, watching out for her. "Mutt and Mommy and Daddy know best, right Dinah?"

She nodded firmly to herself a few times, then went about her very-carefully-thought out plan, digging in the cupboards to bring out a pot and a pan, then she turned around and blinked in surprise as she saw Abaddon peering at her. The pseudodragon chirped loudly, and Innocence asked curiously: "Do you wanna help too?"

Abaddon nodded seriously a few times, and Innocence smiled brightly before becoming serious and nodding firmly several times. "Okay. You just gotta do like I do, okay? Now, get ready..."

Innocence sat back, raising the pot and pan, and Abaddon mimicked her, spreading his own little claws, before Innocence called gleefully: "And go!"

The filly began to yell loudly as she banged the pot and pan wildly together, and Abaddon jumped before he began to dance around in a circle, chirping and clapping his little claws. There were several yells from down the hall before Luna Brynhild came charging out of her room, then tripped with a curse and skidded over her scarred breast along the den floor, coming to a halt just in front of the kitchen before yelping when Scrivener Blooms staggered stupidly behind her and flopped down on top of the sapphire mare.

Innocence giggled brightly at them as Abaddon skittered away with what sounded suspiciously like giggles, and Twilight gaped as she stuck her head around the corner, the Lich mouthing wordlessly before the little filly chirped: "Happy birthday, Mutt and Daddy! I got you a present!"

Luna and Scrivener both stared in disbelief, and then the two stood up and glared at Twilight, but she looked as dumbfounded as they did. They turned their eyes back to the filly, and she bounced excitedly, saying happily: "Scarlet Sage told me while I was visiting with Lily and Mercury!"

"Oh, I shall kill her." Luna grumbled, and then she sighed and smiled despite herself at Innocence, asking almost desperately: "But thou couldst not have waited until we were awake to give us this? 'Tis... Asgard above, 'tis barely dawn!"

"Antares told me that's how you do a surprise party." Sin said informatively, nodding seriously a few times, and Luna scowled before leaning forwards, studying the filly before she giggled a little and grabbed Dinah to half-cover her face with the toy, clearly fibbing.

Scrivener Blooms, meanwhile, had ventured over to the present, and he smiled as he picked up the card on top, opening it and looking warmly over the drawing of their strange little family on it. He could see himself, and Twilight, and Luna, and of course Innocence herself by what he was pretty sure was Scarlet Sage... or possibly a rock... and of course Antares. Who, as always, Innocence had drawn as awkwardly as possible and given a big grumpy face. Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle picked up the box and shook it once curiously, before looking over her shoulder at where Luna was still looking pointedly at their young daughter.

Innocence leaned forwards, looking brightly at Luna, and the sapphire mare finally sighed and rolled her eyes before she turned around, striding over to the little present box as Twilight set it down between the three adults, and the crystal-horned mare pulled off the lid...

And she smiled warmly down at the gift inside, swallowing a little before she, Scrivener Blooms, and Twilight Sparkle all turned warm, surprised gazes towards Innocence, as the filly said brightly: "Happy birthday! I love you!"

"We love thee too, our sweet little girl. And we always shall." Luna replied softly, her gaze radiant as she looked at this wonderful, beautiful little girl before her eyes roved between the stallion and mare she loved and was fortunate enough to still have in her life after all these years together. Innocence laughed happily, then ran forwards, and Luna swept up the filly and hugged her fiercely close with a warm smile, closing her eyes and nestling her daughter into her chest, as Twilight hugged her from one side, and Scrivener Blooms the other. And in that moment, she felt the same way she'd felt every time she found herself in the embrace of her family these last few years: that no matter what happened, everything was going to work out just fine.

* * *

_Life is not about what we're given,_

_But what we do with what we have:_

_Nothing ends in failure until we say so;_

_True strength will always endure._

* * *

_December 20__th__, 2012 – March 14__th__, 2013_


End file.
